Black Heart III - Harry Potter und das letzte Black Heart
by Prinaly
Summary: Fortsetzung von Black Heart und Chains of Xerchia. Schließt an Buch 6 - Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz an, baut jedoch auf die Ereignisse der beiden FFs auf. James und Lilli spielen auch in dieser FF eine wichtige Rolle.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter und das letzte Black Heart**

Hintergrundinformationen:

Die FF setzt da an, wo HP 6 aufhört. Das heißt, jede Information aus Buch 7 gibt es hier nicht und auch was in Buch 7 geschieht wird hier teilweise anders umgesetzt oder kommt so gar nicht vor. Auch die Informationen, die Rowling darüber hinaus in Interviews oder so geliefert hat, wird hier teilweise nicht so umgesetzt oder beachtet. Es beruht wirklich auf das, was nur in den Büchern 1 bis 6 passiert oder gesprochen wurde. Das heißt insbesondere andere Horkruxe.

Es gibt Charaktere, die in den vorherigen Geschichten BH I und BH II eingeführt wurden und wenn man die FF's gelesen hat, wird man diese hier auch sehr schnell wiedererkennen. Es ist Absicht, dass CofX noch nicht zu Ende geschrieben wurde, weil ich die Fortsetzung hier besser schreiben kann, wenn ich noch dieses _unsichere_ Gefühl in mir habe und nicht schon das (teilweise für mich sehr schlimme) Ende der Personen in CofX vor Augen habe. Einige wenige Charaktere sind neu bzw. hat man vorher noch nichts gehört, was nicht heißt, dass sie keine Verbindungen zu den Vorgeschichten haben.

Die Idee dieser HP Fortsetzung entstand bereits nachdem Buch 6 heraus kam und vieles hat sich in den letzten Jahren richtig entwickelt, so dass ich endlich dazu kam, das auch endlich richtig aufzuschreiben. Es stellt den Abschluss der Black Heart Trilogie und wird sich sehr von Buch 7 unterscheiden. Daher 2 Sachen vorab:

Erstens: Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, wie anders es sein wird, weil ich einfach sehr viel anders denke. Es mag für einige unlogisch sein, meine Version zu weich, zeigt den Krieg nicht schlimm genug, anderes zu übertrieben sein. Damit kann ich leben, denn ich schreibe die Fortsetzung so, wie ich sie gerne haben wollte. Ich lese gerne Geschichten, die noch Happy Ends haben oder weil diese nicht so hart, grausam oder gefühllos sind, wie es eigentlich in der Realität der Fall ist. Nun schreibe ich die FF ja eher für mich ( ^^ ), daher auch der andere Stil und diese Geschehen, die für den Großteil von euch wohl eher nichts ist. Es gibt bereits einige, die diese FF lesen und damit zurecht kommen, wie sehr sich diese FF unterscheidet und (glücklicherweise) auch mit meiner Art Harry, Ron und Hermine zu beschreiben zurechtkommen. Wenn diese FF auf Ffnet kein Anklang findet und nicht gelesen werden will, dann lösche ich sie natürlich hier wieder. Denn während ich CofX wohl schon ein Ende in naher Zukunft geben kann, kann ich das bei der HP Fortsetzung nicht, denn es wird schon noch eine Weile gehen und ich will ja keine (Wie hieß es früher doch gleich? FF Friedhof?!) Zombie FF hier haben.

Zweitens: Ich behalte den Fehler von Lilli bei. (Sorry ^^)

* * *

Mannequin: Heyho =) Ich hoffe mal, dass du hier her findest. Ansonsten werde ich ausführlicher in CofX antworten, sobald da das nächste Kapitel kommt, was jedoch etwas dauern kann, denn wie gesagt, läuft es in Symbiose zu dieser FF hier ab.

Gehört und auch gelesen? XD Oder ist das dann doch zu komisch als das du es wirklich liest?

Oha ÖÖ Ich weiß, dass Sirius da auch war, aber ich dachte eigentlich auch, dass Hagrid als erstes vor Ort war. (Ich les grad noch mal Buch 3, um eher wieder ins HP schreiben herein zu kommen) und ich glaub, Hagrid hat da irgendwas erzählt von wegen er war der Erste und hat Harry aus den Trümmern befreit. Ich kann mich an Buch 7 nicht mehr erinnern und wie dort die Szene beschrieben wurde, aber ich glaub, da war mal eine Szene im Film, wo auch Snape vor Ort war und das fand ich unglaublich schlecht. Ich glaub, mir wären solche logischen Fehler gar nicht aufgefallen, wenn ich nicht unzufrieden mit ihnen wäre ^^ Das mit Hagrid und Sirius wäre mir wohl gar nicht aufgefallen außer... ich hätte es vielleicht vermisst. Weil Sirius gehört da schon rein in die Szene.

Du machst mir schon Angst, das du so etwas noch weißt ^^ Ich merk gerade beim lesen, dass ich vieles aus den vorherigen Büchern schon vergessen hatte. Also, büdde, hab ein wenig Erbarmen mit mir als Laie, falls du die FF hier liest. Ich bin sehr leicht niederzumetzeln. ( X.x ) Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du sie wirklich lesen möchtest, denn zum einen fehlt vielleicht die Zeit, Lust, Interesse, zum anderen... Es ist meine erste HP Fortsetzung (und wohl auch einzige) und so unregelmäßig, wie ich im letzten halben Jahr geschrieben habe, verstehe ich jeden, der kein Vertrauen mehr in mich hat.

Yap, das grobe Geschehen hatte ich nach Erscheinen von Buch 6 im Kopf und ich glaub, das sieht man auch den Umschwung in der BH Story. Dann bin ich mal gespannt, ob du das liest und wie du es findest. Ich hab alles gepostet, was bisher auch die anderen gelesen haben, somit seid ihr alle gleich auf.

Nicknick, ich wollte dadurch zeigen, warum zwischen Michael Potter und Anna eine solche Bindung aufkam und warum sie James und seine Familie so schätzte. Ich glaube, keiner mit einem Herzen, hätte ein 12jähriges Mädchen da so lange alleine sitzen lassen.

Wie der Titel des Kapitels andeutete, es war hervorbestimmt ^^

Dachtet ihr alle XD Und da bin ich ein klein wenig stolz auf mich, weil das ja auch Absicht war und es auch alle anderen in der FF dachten. Es ist mir auch lieber, wenn James kein Mörder ist. XD Yop, wenn sie alle ehrlich zueinander wären, hätten sie sich vieles ersparen können.

Das Geschehen um Anna und die Phowlyris war wichtig, um die HP Fortsetzung nun schreiben zu können. Davor war es nie so fassbar für mich. Jetzt schon.

Hehe, Dumbledore hatte seine Gründe. Und _eigentlich_ käme er ja wieder zurück, _wenn_ ihn Anna denn riefe. Ich hab beim Durchlesen von Buch 6 gemerkt, dass er sehr oft betont hat, dass er klüger ist als andere, aber auch er Fehler mache, weil er eben nicht mehr der jüngste ist. Sein Verschwinden hier und das Verlassen darauf, dass Anna sich nicht in Gefahr bringt mit dem Wissen, dass sie die Einzige ist, die ihn gerade erreichen kann, war eines der Fehler XD.

Thanks fürs Review =) Wie gesagt, falls du nicht hier her findest, führe ich das noch mal in CofX zur gegebener Zeit aus. Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 1 – A wedding, a threat and new friends

Es war ein lauwarmer Abend und die Sonne hatte sich längst verabschiedet. Harry hätte dies in diesen Tagen ohnehin nicht wirklich mitbekommen. Durch den tobenden Krieg versteckte sich die Sonne meistens hinter einem grauen Nebel aus Rauch, auch bekannt als das, was die Dementoren absondern, wenn sie sich fortpflanzen. Seit Dumbledore's Beerdigung war kein Tag vergangen, an dem der Prophet nicht über neue Kämpfe, verschwundene Personen und gefallene Auroren berichtete. Harry verfolgte es nicht mehr. Voldemort's tobender Zug durch das Land war unertragbar grausam und nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es all diejenigen erwischte, die Harry am Herzen lag.

Ohne Dumbledore war nichts mehr so wie es der junge Zauberer kannte und mochte. Diese düstere Stimmung, die sich über alles gelegt hatte, fraß sich Stück für Stück durch sein Herz. Er war in den Ligusterweg zu seiner Tante und Onkel zurückgekehrt, so wie es sein toter Freund wollte. Er hatte nicht vor hier zu übernachten oder sich lange aufzuhalten. Er packte die restlichen Sachen, die er noch hier gelassen hatte, in den Koffer und klappte ihn schließlich zu, um wieder aufzubrechen. Hedwig flog irgendwo in der Welt umher und würde ihn schon finden, egal, wohin er nun aufbrach. Er hatte überlegt sie bei den Weasley's zu lassen, nachdem er aufbrach. Es wäre eine schlechte Idee gewesen auf eine so gefährliche Reise mitzunehmen, auch wenn er sie schrecklich vermissen wird.

Dieser Abstecher zurück in dieses Haus war offenbar eine Zeitverschwendung gewesen, denn weder hatten ihn Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia beachtet noch begrüßt (alles was kam war ein mürrisches: Du? Als Dudley die Tür geöffnet hatte). Mit der Zeit, in der er in seinem Zimmer saß und Löcher in die Luft starrte, hätte er wesentlich vernünftigeres anstellen können. Es war geplant nach Godric's Hollow aufzubrechen, wo seine Eltern ermordet wurden, um da hinzugehen, wo alles angefangen hatte, und dann würde er aufbrechen, um die 4 übrig verbliebene Horkruxe zu finden und zu zerstören. Das Medaillon, der Trinkbecher, die Schlange, etwas von Gryffindor oder Rawenclaw.

Nach Dumbledore's Tod herrschte im Zaubereiministerium pures Chaos. Mr. Weasley hatte ihn darüber informiert, dass keiner noch so richtig an ein gutes Ende glauben würde und sich viele in Verstecke zurückgezogen hatten, statt zur Arbeit zu erscheinen. So auch einige aus dem Orden des Phönix. Mit Dumbledore war auch die Hoffnung in Vielen gestorben und Harry konnte es keinem von ihnen verübeln, sich selbst und die eigene Familie lieber in Sicherheit zu bringen, statt sich gegen den schlimmsten Zauberer überhaupt aufzulehnen. Ihm fiel es auch schwer sich von der düsteren Stimmung nicht unterkriegen zu lassen. Aber war nicht er nun der Einzige, der noch zwischen Voldemort und seiner Schreckensherrschaft stand? Er war der Einzige, der die Wahrheit über dessen schrecklichste Tat, der Erschaffung der Horkruxe kannte.

Es klopfte. Ein Geräusch, dass Harry für einen Moment irritierte und dies wurde nicht weniger als er sich umdrehte und Tante Petunia an der offenen Tür erkannte. Obwohl sie äußerlich noch immer so streng und überheblich aussah wie er sie kannte, wirkte ihr Blick seltsam anders. Nicht mehr missbilligend oder verachtend, eher... wehmütig?

„Ich nehme an, wir sehen uns nach dem heutigen Tag nicht mehr wieder?"

Selbst ihre Stimme klang weniger bissig, so wie er es von ihr normalerweise gewohnt war. Hatte sie etwa diese Stimmung auch mitbekommen, die in der Zaubererwelt herrschte und sich natürlich auf die Muggelwelt auswirkte?

„Das letzte Mal sah ich deine Mutter bei der Beerdigung unserer Eltern. Es war kein schönes Aufeinandertreffen. Sie hat mir danach noch ab und zu geschrieben, mich auch zu ihrer Hochzeit eingeladen. Aber ich zog es vor jeglichen Kontakt mit ihr abzubrechen. Sie lebte in ihrer Welt und ich in meiner. Das wollte ich so belassen."

Seine Tante wandte sich plötzlich ab, als ob sie es nicht ertragen konnte ihn anzusehen. Harry beobachtete sie verwirrt. In den ganzen Jahren, die er nun bei ihr lebte, hatte sie noch nie so mit ihm gesprochen.

„Dennoch heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht um sie getrauert habe als ich von ihrem Tod hörte," sagte sie mehr zur Decke als zu dem Jungen im Zimmer und ihre Stimme war viel weicher geworden. Es passte nicht zu der Frau, die ihn sein ganzes Leben lang alles andere als gut behandelt hatte. „Pass auf dich auf."

Ohne ihn noch mal anzusehen schritt sie in ihrem Morgenmantel und den Plüschhausschuhen von seiner Tür weg und in ihr eigenes Zimmer zurück. Harry blieb jedoch stehen und starrte einen Moment durch die offene Tür in den leeren Gang. Er hörte wie sie ihre Zimmertür schloss.

Mit diesen vier Wänden verband er keine guten Erinnerungen, keine guten Erlebnisse mit den Menschen hier und er konnte nicht schnell genug wieder verschwinden. Nichts hielt ihn noch in diesem Haus, doch das alles hieß nicht, dass ihn die Worte seiner Tante von eben kalt ließen. Er ahnte wie viel Überwindung sie das gekostet haben musste und wenn Onkel Vernon ebenfalls hier gewesen wäre, hätte sie es wohl nicht ausgesprochen. Er wünschte sich, die Vergangenheit wäre anders zwischen ihnen gelaufen, aber nun war es zu spät.

Er schnappte sich seinen Koffer und schritt mit diesem hinab zur Haustür. Er hatte sie gerade erst geöffnet, da standen wie erwartet seine Freunde. Hermine und Ron und – Lupin und Tonks.

„Du dachtest doch nicht, dass wir nicht weiter auf dich Acht geben?" warf Lupin auf den sehr überraschten Ausdruck des Jungen hin ein. „Bereit? Die Hochzeit wartet."

Harry nickte ohne Worte, jedoch mit einem kurzen Lächeln. Dann schloss er die Haustür hinter sich und drehte sich noch mal um. Entschlossen zuckte er seinen Zauberstab und wollte gerade einen Zauber aussprechen, da wurde sein Arm bestimmend wieder hinabgedrückt. Es war Lupin, der ihn wohlwollend ansah und stattdessen mit Tonks zusammen die Schutzzauber für ihn auf das Haus legte.

„Danke," sagte Harry überrascht. Lupin nickte mit einem warmen Lächeln. Seine Magie war stärker und der Schutzzauber würde länger halten. Es war keine Garantie, dass ihnen nichts zustieß, wenn er nun nicht mehr da war, aber zumindest waren sie nicht größer in Gefahr als wenn er nie mit ihnen verwandt gewesen wäre. Gleich wie sie ihn auch immer behandelt hatten, was zwischen ihnen die letzten Jahre auch immer passiert war, Harry hätte nicht einfach gehen und sie so offen angreifbar zurücklassen können. Nicht, wenn er der Grund war, weswegen man sie aufsuchen würde. So hatte er nun zumindest seine Schuldigkeit getan.

* * *

Bill und Fleur's Hochzeit war sehr einfach und gleichzeitig unglaublich voll und viel. Es war einerseits schlicht geschmückt, anderseits verzierten aber auch unmengen an Blumen den Garten der Weasleys. Harry saß neben Hermine auf der Seite des Bräutigams hinter der gesamten restlichen Familie Weasley. Er folgte der Trauung, so gut, wie es seine Gedanken zuließen. Fleur hatte drei Brautjungfern. Ginny und ihre Schwester Gabrielle und eine junge Hexe mit rotbraunen, hochgesteckten Haaren und tiefbraunen Augen etwa in Fleurs Alter, die ihm jedoch unbekannt war. Was ihm aber auffiel war ihr sehr warmherziger Ausdruck, den sie ab und zu in die Menge warf, wo er unter anderem saß und er konnte es sich auch nicht erklären, warum er sie vom bloßen Anblick her mochte. Womöglich, so schoss es Harry kurz durch den Kopf, war sie auch zu einem Teil eine Veela.

Bill hatte nur einen Trauzeugen und auch diesen jungen Zauberer mit schwarzen, schulterlangen Haaren und dunklen Augen kannte er nicht. Was auffiel war aber, dass er zwar viel jünger war, jedoch genauso erwachsen wirkte wie der Bräutigam. Es war schon ein merkwürdiges Bild, wenn man Bild mit all den Narben im Gesicht sah und dann seinen Trauzeugen daneben, der ein silbernes Piercing an der rechten Augenbraue trug, ansonsten aber aussah wie frisch zum Ballkönig gekrönt. Harry kannte nicht mal ein viertel der Leute hier. Die meisten waren entweder Verwandte der Familie Weasley oder von Fleur's Familie oder Kollegen aus der Arbeit der beiden. Allein die Mitglieder des Orden, die noch anwesend waren, kannte Harry.

Nach der Trauung und während alle tief in den Feierlichkeiten steckten, hörte Harry aus den Gesprächen, die Ron's Brüder führten, heraus, dass Bills Trauzeuge sein bester Freund war und ebenfalls Tonks jüngerer Bruder.

„Nenn mich Tonks!" hatte er sich Harry gegenüber vorgestellt, während seine große Schwester daneben stand und ihn rügend gegen die Schulter boxte. „Autsch."

„Ich bin schon Tonks!"

„Du bist Nymphadora! Ich bin Tonks!" warf er jedoch gespielt ernst und entrüstet zurück. Tonks Haare hatten sich mit einem Mal leuchtend flammend rot gefärbt.

„Hör auf mich Nymphadora zu nennen!"

„Ich will aber auch nicht _Marcenbrianophudus_ genannt werden!"

„Keiner nennt dich so, BRIAN!" keifte sie wütend.

„Ach stimmt ja!" sagte er als sie es ihm erst jetzt eingefallen wäre und nickte verstehend. „Hast recht, Tonks."

Er wandte sich grinsend zu Harry.

„Funktioniert jedes Mal," sagte er spitz und reichte ihm die Hand. "Brian."

Brian war tatsächlich wie vermutet einige Jahre jünger als Bill, doch beide freundeten sich in Hogwarts an als Bill in der 7. Klasse war und Brian gerade erst anfing. Sie blieben in Kontakt und sind seit dem auch sehr eng befreundet. Außerdem arbeiteten beide zusammen bei Gringotts als Fluchbrecher.

„'Arry!" Und plötzlich wurde Brian von Fleur verdrängt, die ihre Trauzeugin mit sich hergeschoben hatte. Brian zuckte nur mit der Schulter, zwinkerte Harry zu und winkte mit zwei Fingern als Zeichen, dass er sich dann mal aus dem Staub machte und vertiefte sich in ein Gespräch mit Fred und George, die sich gerade gefährlich nah an der Torte befanden. Hatte wirklich noch jemand Zweifel, dass die beiden etwas am Kuchen präparieren wollten?

„Isch wollte 'ir jemanden vorstellen," fuhr Fleur heiter fort. „Das is Jimá Sayé."

„Hi," sagte Fleur's Trauzeuging, die ihm vorhin schon aufgefallen war. Harry lächelte ebenfalls und schüttelte ihr freundlich die Hand.

„Jimá is meine beste Freundin aus Frankreich. Wir gingen susammen auf die Beauxbatons Akademie. Ich hätte nich gedacht, dass sie tasächlich 'eute kommen kann, aber sie is 'ier. Na, dann un'erhaltet euch mal bon ihr swei süßen."

Und mit einem vielsagenden, zufriedenem Lächeln verschwand sie wieder in der Menge der Gäste. Harry hätte die Situation nicht peinlicher sein können, vor allen Dingen, weil Ginny nicht unweit von ihnen beiden saß, den Kupplerversuch von Fleur sehr wohl mitbekommen hatte und die Augen rollte. Unangenehm blickten die beiden einander an und irgendwie hatte Harry so überhaupt keine Ahnung wie er sich aus dieser Situation angemessen herauswinden konnte ohne unhöflich zu klingen.

„So, du bist also 'Arry Potter."

„..."

„Tut mir leid, Harry," lachte sie herzlich. „Ich fands nur niedlich, dass Fleur dich immer so nennt."

„Du hast gar kein Akzent?" bemerkte er überrascht. Jimá wippte munter mit dem Kopf.

„Ich ging zwar auf die Beauxbatons Akademie, bin aber die Tochter zweier waschechter Briten."

„Verstehe," sagte er leise und wollte sich eigentlich gerade entschuldigen, um zu Ginny zu gehen, welche beleidigt aufgestanden und sich von beiden stampfend entfernt hatte, aber dies stellte sich als schwerer heraus als gedacht. Jimá führte das Gespräch weiter, fragte ihn dies und das, und Harry konnte aus irgendeinem Grund nicht nicht antworten. Sie musste bestimmt irgendwie Veela sein, denn sonst konnte er es sich auch nicht erklären, warum er das Bedürfnis hatte ihr auch zu antworten und hier zu bleiben.

Es war lauter Aufschrei und plötzlich ausbrechender Tumult, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit wegriss. Alle hatten nach oben geblickt, wo das dunkle Mal nicht weit entfernt über sie erschienen war und sich ein gutes Dutzend schwarzer Lichter dem Garten in der Luft näherten.

Einige wenige Zauberer und Hexen, Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix, die sich auf der Feier befanden, hatten augenblicklich ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen, um sich für die Verteidigung bereit zu machen, aber Harry konnte sehen, dass die meisten Gesichtern pure Panik zierte. Keiner hatte jetzt schon mit einem Angriff gerechnet.

„Schnell, rein mit euch!" rief Lupin den jüngeren zu und rannte wie viele andere Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix auf den Rand des Gartens zu, an dem die Schutzzauber endeten. Natürlich würden die Todesser ohne große Mühe eindringen können, aber Harry wusste, dass er auf keinen Fall vor einer Konfrontation fliehen würde. Er hatte schon mal gegen sie gekämpft, er würde es auch dieses mal tun. Die schwarzen Lichter kamen näher, Zauberer und Hexen rannten bereits schreiend weg und Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, um ebenfalls zu den kampfbereiten Mitgliedern dazuzustoßen als - Ein helles Licht blendete die Gegend und Harry musste blinzeln, um den Vorgang in der Luft trotz des blenden ansatzweise erfassen zu können. Das gleißende helle Licht hatte den Weg der herannahenden anderen Lichtern gekreuzt und war wieder im Wald verschwunden. Erstaunt sah er wie die anderen dunklen Lichtern dem ins Dickicht des Waldes folgten und nicht das Anwesen der Weasleys umzingelten.

Lupin und Moody tauschten ungläubige Blicke, dann rannte Ersterer aus dem Schutzschild raus.

„Remus!" rief Tonks entsetzt und rannte ihm wie auch einige andere nach und apparierten wie der Freund auch, kaum dass sie aus dem Schutzschild waren. Moody war der Einzige, der stehen blieb und dessen Auge wie verrückt in seiner Augenhöhle umherrollte als wäre er komplett irre geworden.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Molly teilweise panisch, teilweise verblüfft. Denn eigentlich hatte jeder befürchtet, dass in wenigen Minuten hier alles in Flammen aufgefangen sein müsste. Moody hatte sich endlich aus seiner Starre gelöst und knurrte lauthals begeistert.

„Potzblitz! Sie ist _tatsächlich_ zurück!"

Damit humpelte er den anderen nach und apparierte ebenfalls außerhalb des Schutzschildes.

„Wer ist _sie_?" fragte Harry irritiert, stellte aber fest, dass ihn so gar keiner zuhörte. Hermine, Ron und Ginny waren ohnehin nicht in seiner Nähe, aber er bemerkte auch erst jetzt, dass Jimá sich nicht mehr neben ihm befand.

* * *

Viele waren nach Auftauchen des dunklen Mals abgehauen, andere waren unentschlossen etwas länger geblieben, dann aber ebenfalls gegangen, da das Mal nicht wieder verschwand. Die wenigsten, darunter aber Harry, Ginny, Hermine und Ron, waren dageblieben und warteten auf die Rückkehr der anderen unter dem Schutz einiger Auroren, die sofort aufgetaucht waren, als das dunkle Mal erschienen war.

„Arme Fleur," sagte Charlie, der ebenfalls nicht mitgerannt war und stattdessen bei Harry und den anderen saß. „Hat nach wie vor ein Schock von dem Beinahe-Angriff."

„Ach dahin ist Jimá verschwunden," sagte Harry nachdenklich, wandte sich dann aber an Charlie.

„Wer war das? Das helle Licht, mein ich."

„Puh, keine Ahnung," gestand der Weasley Sohn ehrlich. „Man erkennt die Person ja erst, wenn das Licht erlischt."

„Lupin und Moody schienen die Person zu kennen."

„Vielleicht haben sie jemanden erwartet?" schlug Charlie nach wie vor kein bisschen beunruhigt oder neugierig vor. „Oder sie kannten die Person gut genug. Dann erkennt man das Licht, unter dem derjenige reist, auch. Die Feier ist jedenfalls vorbei."

„Ja, ein jähes Ende. Dabei haben wir noch nicht mal die explodierende Torte zeigen können," warf George völlig ernst ein. Grinste dann aber breit Richtung anderer Zwilling, der nicht weniger breit grinste.

Es dauerte lange bis in den Abend hinein, dass zumindest ein Teil von ihnen wieder zurück kam. Brian Tonks, Bill und Mr Weasley kamen zurück, etwas zermartert und müde, sonst aber sehr unbeschadet, was zeigte, dass sie aus keinem Kampf kamen.

„Okay," stellte Bill unangenehm überrascht fest angesichts der nun sehr mageren Hochzeitsgesellschaft. „Die Hochzeitstorte wird auf jeden Fall für alle reichen."

„Du solltest dich wohl lieber mal um deine Braut kümmern," riet Brian und klopfte dem Freund auf die Schulter. Dieser nickte zustimmend und verschwand ins Haus. Harry sah Mr Weasley neugierig an, aber dieser hatte keinen von ihnen beachtet, sondern sich unbedarft den Umhang wieder zurecht gezuckt.

„Was für ein Tag, Kinder. Nie hätten wir damit gerechnet, dass sie tatsächlich angreifen. Also ob sie nichts besseres zu tun hätten als eine Hochzeit zu stören. Wir haben schon alles schnell organisiert und darauf geachtet, dass es nicht breit getreten wird. Die Auroren schon alle weg? Sie hätten wenigstens das Mal da oben entfernen können. Na, vielleicht kommt ja Remus zurück, wenn er fertig ist."

„Fertig?" fragte Harry irritiert.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass er so schnell hier auftaucht," grinste Brian amüsiert und nahm den Zauberstab heraus. „Als Trauzeuge nehme ich mir mal die Freiheit und beschenke dem Brautpaar ein Malfreien Himmel. Mr Weasley? Darf ich?"

„Oh, aber sicher doch. Vielen Dank, Brian. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass du als Fluchbrecher das beherrschst."

Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft das dunkle Mal über ihnen relativ zügig wegzuzaubern, was auch Mrs Weasley freudig überraschte.

„Wer war das?" fragte Harry frei heraus, da keiner der beiden auch nur darauf zu sprechen kam, was gerade passiert war.

„Wer?" fragte Mr. Weasley verwirrt.

„Das weiße Licht, das gerade die 12 Todesser aufgehalten hat die Hochzeit zu Kleinholz zu verarbeiten?" entgegnete Brian belustigt für den jungen Freund.

„Ja," sagte Harry. Mr Weasley und Brian Tonks warfen sich einen seltsamen Blick zu, bevor eine sehr merkwürdige Antwort aus dem älteren Zauberer kam.

„Du kennst sie nicht, aber wenn sie nicht aufgetaucht wäre, ich will nicht wissen, wie das hier ausgegangen wäre. Nun, denn. Ich geh mal nach dem Bräutigam sehen."

Mr Weasley verschwand ins Haus und Harry wusste genau, dass er dies nur tat, um weiteren Fragen auszuweichen. Er sah Brian an, der zwar nicht weggegangen war, seinem Blick aber durchaus stand hielt und auch zeigte, dass er von ihm genauso wenig Antworten bekommen würde.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen," fügte er jedoch besänftigend hinzu und saß weiterhin unbesorgt und lässig dran wie eh und je. „Der Orden hat alles unter Kontrolle."

Brian war also auch Mitglied im Orden des Phönix...

Die explodierende Torte bekam schließlich doch noch ihren Auftritt und während Fred und George lachend von ihren Stühlen fielen, stemmten Fleur und Mrs. Weasley ihre Fäuste gegen die Hüften und schüttelten rügend den Kopf zu beiden Jungs.

* * *

Den Abend schliefen Harry und Hermine bei den Weasleys im Fuchsbau, bevor sie am nächsten Tag aufbrechen würden. Bis tief in die Nacht hatten Hermine, Ginny und Ron sich bei Harry im Zimmer aufgehalten und über alles was passiert war oder noch passieren könnte gesprochen.

„Wie geht es nun mit dem Orden des Phönix weiter?" war eines der Fragen, die Ron irgendwann während des Abends mal einwarf. Die Stimmung war dunkel und bedrückt, nicht fröhlich, wie es eigentlich nach einer Hochzeit sein sollte. Aber angesichts dessen, wozu sie morgen aufbrachen, war es das Beste, was ging.

„Elphias Doge hat wohl die Leitung übernommen," sagte Hermine. „Das hab ich zumindest von Tonks gehört. Er hat den Orden auch schon früher mal mit Dumbledore zusammen geführt. Aber... er ist alt und ich weiß nicht -."

„Vielleicht übernimmt er auch Hogwarts?" schlug Ron überlegend vor. Harry zuckte nur mit der Schulter.

„Selbst wenn. Ich kehre dennoch nicht zurück."

„Ich weiß," flüsterte Ginny traurig und sah ihn niedergeschlagen an. „Du bist fest entschlossen und keiner von uns kann dich von deinem Vorhaben abbringen."

Harry wandte sich bedrückt zur Seite. Wenn er Ginny so verletzt sah, dann bekam er Zweifel über sein Handeln, denn das Letzte was er wollte war ihr weh zu tun oder sie traurig zu machen. Seine Welt mit ihr zusammen war noch immer schön, genug, ließ ihn vergessen, wie schlecht es eigentlich draußen war. Hätte er sie weiter angesehen, hätte sein Herz irgendwann nachgegeben und er hätte alles getan, worum sie ihn gebeten hätte, also drehte er sich weg und atmete tief ein. Etwas rührte sich draußen vor dem Fenster und als er genauer hinsah, erkannte er eine Figur unter einem dunklen Umhang mit einer Kapuze auf den Fuchsbau zuschreiten.

„Da kommt jemand," sagte er misstrauisch, da quetschten sich auch Ron und Hermine zu ihm an das Fenster, bekamen aber nur noch mit, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und die Person hinein schritt.

Sie sahen einander nur eine Sekunde an, bevor sie gemeinsam raus stürmten und in den Flur schlichen. Eine Person, die sich unter einem Umhang mit Kapuze versteckte war in der Regel nichts Gutes. Sie sahen die Person nur von der Seite, sehr wohl aber, dass weiße, lange Haare unter der Kapuze herausragten. Mr und Mrs Weasley blieben sichtlich ein wenig verängstigt und auf Abstand vor der Gestalt stehen und sprachen sehr leise, so dass keiner von ihnen mitbekam was da unten gesprochen wurde.

„Wer ist das?" flüsterte Harry zu den anderen, aber sie waren alle genauso ratlos wie er auch. Sie sahen wie Mr und Mrs Weasley immer wieder verunsichert und zurückhaltend nickten, die Person vor sich jedoch weiter mit größter Vorsicht auf Abstand hielten, dann kam es zum Stillstand in dem Gespräch. Es war ein Moment lang leise, bis -

„Da sie noch nicht schlafen, _Mr. Potter,_ gesellen sie sich doch mit ihren Freunden zu uns herab."

Es war eine weibliche, strenge und kalte Stimme, die das gesprochen hatte und als die Person die Kapuze herabnahm, kam auch eine bereits sehr viel ältere Hexe mit eingefallenen Augen, sehr faltriger Haut und weiß-silbrigen Haaren zum Vorschein. Ihre Augen waren dunkel und gleichzeitig... gefühllos. Es war kein warmer Blick, nichts herzliches in der Art, wie sie ihn ansah. Es war keine Aufforderung, es war ein Befehl ohne Möglichkeit eines Widerspruches. Das hatte ihre Stimme klar gemacht.

Die Freunde sahen einander unsicher an, dann aber schritten sie gemeinsam nacheinander zu den Erwachsenen hinab. Sie blieben bei Ron's Eltern stehen, die angespannt zwischen der alten Hexe und den Kindern hin und her blickten.

„Auf ein Wort, Mr. Potter. Es wird nicht lange dauern."

Sie schritt ihm voraus in die Küche und ließ die Tür hinter sich zufallen als ob sie genau wusste, dass er nicht direkt hinter ihr sein würde. Harry sah verwirrt zu Ron's Eltern, die ihm jedoch zuversichtlich zunickten und ermunterten hineinzugehen. Er tat, wenn auch äußerst misstrauisch, und folgte ihr in die Küche. Die Hexe saß nicht, sie stand unweit der Spüle entfernt mit dem Rücken an ihn gewandt und hoch erhobenen Hauptes da.

„Schließen sie die Tür."

Er zögerte und musterte sie misstrauisch. Sie hatte irgendwie in ihrer Art etwas von Snape. Er schloss sie jedoch wie verlangt. Erst dann drehte sie sich um und sah ihn an. Ihr Blick war immer noch kalt und Harry empfand dies als nichts Gutes. Wer immer sie war, sie war ihm nicht freundlich gesinnt und so wie sie auftrat, vermutete er, dass sie zum Zaubereiministerium gehörte. Etwas an ihrer Haltung erinnerte ihn an Fudge und Scrimgeour.

„Ich komme nicht vom Zaubereiminiserium," sagte die Hexe. Im ersten Moment runzelte er die Stirn, dann aber ahnte er, dass dies kein Zufall war, dass sie mit diesen Worten begann. „Nicht _direkt_ jedenfalls. Mein Name ist Professor White und ich bin die neue Direktorin von Hogwarts." Sie machte eine Pause, offenbar um seine Reaktion zu erörtern, welche er jedoch nicht zuließ. Harry blieb so gefühllos und kühl wie möglich. Sie war offenbar alt genug, denn er schätzte sie nicht unweit jünger als McGongall ein und da er sehr wohl die verschiedenen anderen Schulleiter aus den Porträts kannte, reihte sie sich da im Grunde genommen nur zu gut ein. Verwundert machte er den Ansatz eines vergnügten Lächelns in ihrem Gesicht aus und dies wurmte ihn fast noch mehr als ihre vorherige kalte Art.

„Wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, planen sie, am 1. September _nicht_ nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren?"

„Das ist richtig," sagte er widerwillig.

„Sie sollten ihre Pläne überdenken," sagte sie mit festem Blick. Etwas blitzte in ihren dunklen Augen auf, dass sein Herz gefrieren ließ. Er fühlte sich unwohl und unwillkürlich überkam ihm das Gefühl den Zauberstab zu erfassen – den er nur dummerweise nicht mal bei sich trug! Er hatte ihn auf dem Bett gelassen. Er hatte auch nie erwartet ihn hier drin überhaupt zu gebrauchen. Wenn sie ihn jetzt -

„Dies ist das Haus von Arthur und Molly Weasley," unterbrach sie seinen panischen Gedankengang mit einem Mal, als ob sie jeden seiner Gedankengänge hören könne. „Zwei sehr respektable Mitglieder der Zauberergemeinschaft. Ich bin hier Gast und werde respektvoll mit ihrer Gastfreundschaft umgehen."

War das ihre Art ihm mitzuteilen, dass sie nicht angreifen würde? Wenn ja, dann war er sich nun sicher, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte und sie auf irgendeine Art in ihm las wie in einem offenen Buch. Wieso hatten es seine Feinde an sich so gut Legilimentik zu beherrschen? Was ihn jedoch etwas milder stimme war die Art, wie sie über Ron's Eltern sprach. Es war im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen, die ihm vorher schon begegnet waren, nicht herablassend oder geringschätzig. _Respektabel_ hatte er im Bezug auf die Weasleys von kaum einem Zauberer bisher gehört.

„Dies gilt jedoch nicht für Hogwarts," fuhr sie in einer verdächtigend gefährlichen Stimme fort. „Ginny Weasley _wird_ am 1. September nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und da habe ich die Freiheit zu machen was immer mir beliebt."

Sie blitzte ihn gefährlich an. Er hatte sich nicht geirrt. Sie war ihm nicht wohlgesonnen.

„Ist das eine Drohung?" schnaubte er verärgert und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Wieder dieser Anflug eines hämischen Grinsen, als ob sie überlegen wäre.

„Wie immer sie es nennen möchte, Mr. Potter," fuhr sie mit gleicher arroganter Stimme fort.

„Sollten sie am 1. September nicht wie alle anderen in Hogwarts auftauchen, so können sie sich sicher sein, die junge Ginny Weasley so schnell nicht wiederzusehen. Gleiches gilt für ihre Freunde – wie waren noch ihre Namen? Neville Longbottem? Luna Lovegood? Ich habe gehört, dass sie mit ihnen Seite an Seite gegen Diener des dunklen Lords gekämpft haben. Die werden bestimmt ihren Spaß mit ihnen haben."

„Was sind sie eigentlich für jemand, der das Leben von Unschuldigen bedroht? Arbeitet das Zaubereiministerium seit neuestem mit diesen Methoden?" sagte er aufgebracht, aber sie lachte höhnisch.

„Seit neuestem? Wachen sie auf, Mr. Potter. Das ist Politik. Sie kehren am 1. September nach Hogwarts zurück und zwar über das Flohnetzwerk, so wie es das Zaubereiministerium für alle Schüler eingerichtet hat oder verlassen sie sich darauf, ihre Freunde bezahlen den Preis ihres Starrsinns. Ihre Freunde – und alle anderen Unschuldigen, die am 1. September zurück nach Hogwarts kommen werden."

Sie schritt auf ihn zu und zur Tür rüber. Kurz bevor sie diese öffnete, blieb sie erneut stehen, was bewirkte, dass er sich ihr misstrauisch zuwandte. In ihm brodelte es vor Wut und Unverständnis. Das war ein Alptraum. Diese Hexe war Snape _und_ Umbridge in einem!

„Unterschätzen sie mich nicht, Mr. Potter. Sie haben keine Ahnung, welcher Gefahr sie ihre Freunde sonst überlassen. Sie kennen mich nicht und können sich nicht mal anmaßen zu glauben, sie wüssten wozu ich alles bereit bin. Als _Dumbledore's Mann_ sollten sie besseres von ihrem Mentor gelernt haben."

Sie hob ihren linken Arm, so dass der Ärmel hinab glitt und Harry riss entsetzt die Augen auf, als er das dunkle Mal daran erkannte. Die Hexe blitzte ihn mit großer Genugtuung an.

„Sie sollten sich ihre Schritte gut überlegen und wen sie in Gefahr bringen. Es existiert kein Albus Dumbledore mehr, der ihre Fehler kaschieren kann und verlassen sie sich darauf, dass ich jedes ihrer Fehler nutzen werde."

Mit einem listigen Blitzen in den Augen verließ sie schließlich den Raum. Das Blut in seinen Adern war gefroren, so sehr graute ihm das Bild von eben. Er schritt gleichfalls aus der Küche, gerade noch um zu sehen, wie Mrs Weasley die Tür wieder schloss. Sie seufzte, drehte sich dann wieder um und sah ihn überrascht an.

„Harry, Schätzchen? Es ist spät. Du solltest jetzt ins Bett gehen. Professor White sagte, dass du nun doch nach Hogwarts gehen wirst im September. Das freut mich, dass euer Gespräch positiv verlaufen ist."

Positiv verlaufen? Dachte Harry ungläubig. Machte sie Witze?

„Wo ist Mr. Weasley?"

„Oh, er musste noch mal in die Arbeit zurück. Keine Sorge, komm Schätzchen. Es wird Zeit fürs Bett. Ron, Ginny und Hermine habe ich schon rauf geschickt. Sie schlafen bestimmt schon tief und fest."

* * *

Natürlich schliefen die drei nicht tief und fest, sondern hatten sich zurück in Harry's Zimmer geschlichen, kaum dass Mrs Weasley außer Hörweite war. „Das hat sie getan?" fragte Hermine entsetzt als Harry ihnen von der Unterredung mit der neuen Direktorin erzählte.

„Das ist ja furchtbar," fuhr sie fort und wirkte dabei auch sehr verängstigt. „Sie ist die neue Direktorin und sie gehört zu Voldemort? Sie trägt das dunkle Mal. Also hat Voldemort nun sogar das Zaubereiministerium übernommen? Weiß der Zaubereiminister davon? Rufus Scrimgeour ist doch ein Auror?! Er jagt Todesser und wenn sie ein Todesser ist – Harry, dann musst du ihm das sagen!"

„Gute Idee!" machte dieser sarkastisch. „Nachdem Scrimgeour und Ich uns so gut verstehen, nimmt er mir das bestimmt sofort ab, wenn ich sage, dass er blind war und die neue Direktorin, die er wahrscheinlich selbst ausgesucht hat, eigentlich ein Todesser ist. Keine Chance. So wie mit Fudge und Umbridge damals werde ich auf taube Ohren stoßen."

Hermine biss sich unzufrieden auf die Lippen.

„Sie hat dir mit mir gedroht?" sagte Ginny plötzlich traurig. Harry setzte sich zu ihr hin und drückte ihre Hand, um sie aufzumuntern. „Du solltest dich von ihr nicht bedrohen lassen," fuhr sie entschlossen fort und drückte seine Hand zurück. „Ich war auch bei der DA. Ich kann mich wehren!"

Sie rümpfte ihre Nase und nickte überzeugt. Harry fand das irgendwie einfach nur niedlich und grinste breit.

„Ginny hat recht," sagte Hermine. „Das solltest du dir nicht gefallen lassen. Wenn Professor White wirklich zu Voldemort gehört, dann müssen wir das dem Orden des Phönix mitteilen. Wir müssen es Lupin sagen oder Mr Weasley."

„Mr Weasley," sagte Harry nachdenklich. Stimmt, er hatte ihm letztes Jahr schließlich auch mit Malfoy geglaubt und gehandelt, aber wen er sich mit White anlegt...

„Ich versteh nur wirklich nicht, wieso das Zaubereiministerium einen Todesser als Direktor einstellt. Es sei denn..." Hermine sah äußerst argwöhnisch zu Harry. „Es sei denn Scrimgeour war nicht Scrimgeour."

„Du denkst an Vielsafttrank?" warf Ron verängstigt ein. „Wenn das wahr ist. Dann ist doch Dad in großer Gefahr?"

„Harry, du musst mit Mr Weasley reden," drängte Hermine ausdrücklich. Er nickte langsam.

Sie hätten so oder so keinen anderen Weg gefunden, außer den anderen aus dem Orden ihren Verdacht mitzuteilen und da es wirklich schon spät wurde, gingen sie schließlich doch schlafen. Zumindest Ron und Hermine verschwanden in ihre Zimmer. Ginny legte sich zu Harry ins Bett und kuschelte sich in seinen Armen ein.

„Du grübelst immer noch darüber, hm?" flüsterte sie nach einer Weile und hatte sich noch enger an ihn gedrückt. Allein durch sein ungleichmäßiges atmen wusste sie, dass er selbst eine Weile später kein Schlaf gefunden hatte, obgleich es überall anders im Haus bereits still geworden war.

„Ich wollte nicht zurückkehren," flüsterte er leise, blickte dabei jedoch zum Fenster hinaus und beobachtete die funkelnden Sterne. „Obwohl Hogwarts wiedereröffnet wird. Ich will nicht ins Zaubereiministerium, weil dort Sirius gestorben ist."

„Und nicht zurück nach Hogwarts, weil dort Dumbledore gestorben ist," sprach sie verständnisvoll. „Zurückkommen und so tun als ob nichts passiert wäre... Unterricht folgen und lernen, als ob das ein Tag wie jeder andere ist, während ich in Wirklichkeit nur darauf warte, dass Voldemort kommt und mich erledigt?

Es ist Zeit, die ich verschwende, wenn ich doch etwas tun kann, um ihn endlich zu töten. Dumbledore sagte mir, dass dies der einzige Weg ist, um ihn endgültig zu vernichten. Und mit jedem Tag, an dem ich das nicht schaffe - Voldemort wird uns jagen und töten und ich soll auf einem Silbertablett sitzen und warten, dass er kommt?"

„Dann warte nicht," sagte sie leise. Neben Ron und Hermine war Ginny die Einzige, die noch von den Horkruxen wusste. Harry hätte es ihr nicht verschweigen können, nachdem White auf so offensichtliche Weise ihr Leben bedrohte. Und es gab niemanden, dem er mehr vertraute als ihr und seinen beiden besten Freunde. „Ich kann auf mich aufpassen."

„Ich weiß, aber gegen sie – Die Frau ist ein anderes Kaliber als Snape oder Umbridge. Ich würde sogar sagen, die ist genauso irre wie Bellatrix Black. Aber auf eine kalte, beängstigende Weise. Sie nutzt ganz offensichtlich Legilimentik. Sie hat alles kommentiert, was ich nur gedacht habe. Irgendetwas an ihr ist seltsam und bringt mich förmlich zum kochen, wenn ich nur an sie denke. Nein, sie ist eindeutig auf einer Stufe mit Voldemort."

Er verfiel in seine eigenen Gedanken und Ginny hatte sich einfach nur an ihn gekuschelt, um ihm die Ruhe zu lassen.

* * *

Harry hatte schon viele Träume und nach dem, was vor 2 Jahren geschah, konnte er ganz gut erkennen, wann es seine eigenen Träume waren und wann jemand anderes mit ihm spielte. An diesem Abend hatte er den wohl schlimmsten Alptraum seines Lebens. Er rannte durch Hogwarts, überall lagen Leichen. Ron und Hermine lagen, getötet durch den Todesfluch, auf den Stufen. Er rannte an ihnen vorbei, sein Herz raste vor Angst. Lupin und Tonks' Leichen lagen auf dem Gang, nicht unweit von ihnen sogar Mr und Mrs Weasley's Leichen. Er atmete gebrochen. Sein Herz sank ihm in die Knie. Sie waren unschuldig! Sie waren gute Menschen und sie waren ihm Eltern! Wie konnte Voldemort nur – Er rannte weiter und befand sich plötzlich im Gryffindor Turm. Verteilt über Stühle und anderen Möbel lagen weitere Leichen. Fred und George, Bill, Charlie, Neville, Luna, Gryffindor, Rawenclaw und Hufflepuff Schüler. Alle lagen getötet überall dar, wie in einem Massengrab sogar Körper über Körper.

„Ginny!" schrie Harry, angstbebend. Er drehte sich in alle Richtungen, aber sie war nirgendwo. Er drehte sich erneut nach rechts, nach links, drehte sich um und blieb stehen. Professor White stand da, ihr dunkler Blick fesselte ihn an Ort und Stelle. So giftig, so böse, er stemmte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Ich habe sie gewarnt, Mr. Potter," hörte er ihre grauenvoll, kaltblütig strenge Stimme. „Das passiert, wenn sie am 1. September nicht hier auftauchen. Es wird sich genauso anfühlen. Wenn sie sich gegen mich wappnen wollen, müssen sie schon mehr bieten."

„Harry!" Er hörte Ginny's Stimme und drehte sich erneut in alle Richtungen. White war verschwunden, die Leichen aber blieben. Er konnte Ginny nicht finden. Egal wie oft er nach ihr schrie oder in welche Richtung er sich drehte. Sie war nirgends.

„Harry!"

Mit einem Mal schlug er die Augen auf und sah in die vertrauten braunen Augen seiner Freundin. Kurzatmig hatte er sich kerzengerade wieder aufgerichtet. Er brauchte etwas, um zu verstehen, dass es nicht passiert war... Er spürte dieselbe Präsenz wie auch schon heute Abend, als ihn etwas dazu veranlasst hatte zum Fenster hinaus zu blicken. Das tat er auch jetzt wieder und auch wenn es nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war, er war überzeugt davon, dass White da unten bis eben noch gestanden hatte und nun im Schatten verschwunden war. Er war sich sicher, dass es ihre Legilimentik gewesen sein musste, dass ihm das alles hatte sehen lassen.

„Harry," sagte sie besorgt.

„Es ist okay," erwiderte er und ließ sich wieder ins Bett fallen. Er schluckte hart, langsam aber bekam er seine Fassung zurück und atmete wieder gefasster. Diese Warnung kam an... das war sich für ihn. „Es ist okay... Ich tauche auf."

„Hm?"

„Am 1. September. In Hogwarts. Ich muss einfach einen anderen Weg finden, um das zu erledigen, was ich vorhatte ohne euch in Gefahr zu bringen. Vielleicht schaffe ich es in den nächsten Wochen sie zu enttarnen... Dann hat sich das mit dem 1. September erledigt."

Sie sahen sich eine Weile lang tief an, dann lächelte sie sanft und zuversichtlich.

„Du wirst es schaffen. Ganz sicher."

* * *

Es war noch lange hin bis zum 1. September und Harry beschloss insofern die Ferien ausgiebig für seine Suche und Nachforschungen zu nutzen, um Professor White nicht gewinnen zu lassen. Der Traum saß ihm immer noch in den Knochen, aber es hatte ihn zur Vorsicht ermahnt. Mr. Weasley gegenüber wollte nichts äußern. Dafür hatte er eine Nachricht an Lupin geschickt, denn Mr Weasley mag einem Todesser nicht gewachsen sein, aber Lupin und der Orden würden es sein. Selbst ohne Dumbledore glaubte Harry, dass der Orden noch ehesten handeln könnte und nach der Sache mit Snape hatte Harry gehofft, dass er ihm mit offeneren Ohren zuhören würde.

Leider ließ sich dieser sehr viel Zeit mit einer Antwort, denn selbst die nächsten Tage kam keine Eule von ihm zurück. Sie beschlossen alle zusammen in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, um eine Bibliothek aufzusuchen, aber Mrs Weasley ließ sie nicht ohne Begleitung gehen.

Seit Dumbledore's Tod war es noch schwieriger geworden, sich frei zu bewegen. Todesser wurden viel öfter gesichtet und wenn man Pech hatte, so geriet man mitten am Tag in ihre Fänge. Der Tagesprophet hatte erst vor kurzem vom Verschwinden eines weiteren Auroren berichtet und das am helllichten Tag mitten in der Winkelgasse.

Harry hätte sich normalerweise mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt und wäre trotzig einfach auf eigene Faust rausgegangen, schließlich stand er kurz davor volljährig zu werden. Er respektierte aber die Weasleys zu sehr, um sich wie ein undankbares Balg zu benehmen und Mr und Mrs Weasley tot auf dem Gang liegen zu sehen hatte ihn zusätzlich erweicht. Es kam ihm vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, dass sie endlich das tun konnten, was sie vorhatten und Mrs Weasley ihnen mitteilte, dass sie heute jemand auf ihrem Weg begleiten würde.

Als sich somit der Besuch an der Tür ankündigte und die Freunde sich angezogen erwartungsvoll bereits im Flur befanden, war Harry doch überrascht als die Tür aufging und sich Tonks, ihr jüngerer Bruder Brian und – Jimá hier vorfanden.

„H-Hi," stotterte Harry beim Anblick der jungen Hexe, bei der er eigentlich am wenigsten damit gerechnet hatte sie hier wiederzusehen. Er hätte eher erwartet, dass sie längst wieder in Frankreich war.

„Hi," sagte sie wesentlich sicherer und auch heiterer. Sie sah alle nacheinander an, blieb aber insbesondere bei der Weasley Tochter stehen. „Hallo Ginny."

„Hi, Jimá," sagte Ginny freundlich und lächelte die Hexe willkommend an, so wie auch sie die jüngere Hexe anlächelte. Harry war sichtlich verwundert über den freundlichen Umgang, nachdem die beiden sich auf der Hochzeit noch entschieden kühler begegnet waren.

„Wir sind die Eskorte," führte Jimá das offensichtliche aus.

„Ihr seid noch da?" bemerkte Harry verwirrt.

„Wieso _noch_?" entgegnete Brian amüsiert. „Ich _lebe_ in England, Harry. Die anderen im Orden haben ne Menge zu tun, aber offensichtlich traut man uns nen Job als Babysitter zu – Uff." Tonks und Jimá hatten ihm beide jeweils einen Ellenbogen in die Seite gestoßen. „Ich meinte, nen Job als Bodyguards zu," sagte er und zuckte leicht mit dem Mundwinkel. „Also los. Bye, Molly!"

„Bye ihr Lieben! Passt gut auf euch auf!" rief Mrs Weasley allen hinterher und nachdem alle versichert hatten, dass sie vorsichtig blieben, gingen sie gemeinsam in Richtung eines Autos. Brian hielt den Frauen die Tür auf, damit sie einsteigen konnten.

„Jimá dagegen wohnte bisher nicht hier, sondern ist wegen der Hochzeit hergekommen," fuhr Brian an Harry gewandt fort. „Nehme also an, du meintest: _Du_ bist noch da. Aber ja, sie ist auch noch da und bleibt auch eine ganze Weile. Privates Anliegen." Er schob ihn zu den Mädels nach hinten und hatte Ron stattdessen zu sich nach vorne auf den Beifahrersitz gesetzt. Dann stieg er auf der Fahrerseite ein und startete das Auto Richtung Winkelgasse.

„Ihr seid also ebenso Mitglieder im Orden?" fragte Ron verdutzt kurz nachdem sie losgefahren waren.

„Yap," antwortete Brian munter, was so gar nicht zu der sonstigen Stimmung um sie herum und im Auto passte. Jeder war angespannt und beunruhigt – bis auf Tonks jüngerer Bruder.

„Seit wann?" fragte Ron weiter. Brian pustete heiße Luft zwischen seinen geschlossenen Lippen hervor.

„Seitdem Dumbledore den Orden zurück ins Leben gerufen hat vor einigen Jahren?"

„Wieso haben wir euch die letzten 2 Jahre nie hier gesehen?"

„Also warum ihr Jimá nicht gesehen habt, liegt doch wohl auf der Hand?"

Auf Ron's dämlichen Blick hin, gluckste Brian heiter.

„Na und Ich bin die meiste Zeit nicht in London gewesen. Gringotts hat mich auf der ganzen Welt eingesetzt, um Schätze zu finden. War vielleicht insgesamt mal 5 Wochen hier in den letzten 2 Jahren. Ließ sich gut mit der Arbeit für Dumbledore vereinbaren, um Informationen für ihn zu holen und Kontakte mit anderen Zauberern zu knüfen. Der Orden ist cool – Manchmal haben die Mitglieder zwar einen Stock im Arsch, aber Harry wird bald volljährig und dann kann er mir helfen die mal richtig aufzumischen, damit die ihre langen Gesichter verlieren."

„Hör nicht auf ihn, Harry," griff Tonks augenrollend ein. „Brian ist nur hitzköpfig und isst jeden Tag zum Frühstück einen Clown!"

„Ha!" scherzte dieser amüsiert. „Meine große Schwester hat offensichtlich eine hohe Meinung von mir."

Harry zuckte mit dem Mundwinkel, stieg aber in ihrem gegenseitigen Necken nicht mit ein, sondern wandte sich in ernster Angelegenheit an Tonks.

„Hat Remus eigentlich mein Brief bekommen?"

„Brief?" wiederholte Tonks verwirrt. „Oh, weißt du, Harry, er hat im Moment viel zu tun und ist sicherlich noch nicht dazu gekommen."

Harry grummelte, wissend, dass dies lediglich eine Ausrede war und sein Brief sehr wohl den Adressaten gefunden hatte. Nun war er so gereizt, dass ihm die Frage ohne groß nachzudenken rausrutschte.

„Wie gut kennt ihr eigentlich Professor White?"

Quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiietsch! Harry hatte es an Ginny geschleudert, welche wiederum Jimá einquetschte und Tonks und Hermine fielen auf Harry rauf. Brian hatte eine Kurve so scharf genommen, dass das Auto beinahe zur Seite gekippt wäre.

„Hoppla, sorry!" warf er unangenehm auf die Rückbank. Ron stand die Panik immer noch im Gesicht geschrieben, während sich seine Hände in die Seiten festgekrallt hatten und er Brian entsetzt anstarrte. Den anderen ging es nicht minder übel, denn sie alle hatten beim Quietschen auch laut aufgeschrien.

„Fahr gefälligst vorsichtiger, Brian! Willst du, dass wir alle einen Herzinfarkt bekommen?!" keifte Tonks nach vorne.

„Oder zerquetscht werden," keuchte Jimá und drückte Ginny und Harry wieder von sich weg. „Noch mal so was und ich flieg euch hinterher. Das ist sicherer als bei deiner Fahrweise Tonks."

„Brian," verbesserte Tonks die Hexe. „Ich bin Tonks. Er ist Brian."

„Er sagte, du bist Nymphadora und er ist Tonks und du möchtest auf jeden Fall Nymi genannt werden?"

Brian prustete, aber Tonks verengte verärgert die Augen.

„Brian!" donnerte Tonks entrüstet zum Zauberer nach vorne zur selben Zeit als Jimá „Tonks!" zu Brian donnerte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da kamen sie an ihrem Ziel an. Die Winkelgasse war wie erwartet fast menschenleer. Hier und da gingen einige kleine Grüppchen sehr schnell auf ihr Ziel zu und sahen dabei immer wieder verängstigt um sich herum.

„Wir sollten uns auch beeilen," sagte Brian ernst. Nichts von der vorherigen Heiterkeit war noch in dem jetzigen finsteren Ausdruck zu erkennen. Harry bemerkte erstaunt, wie umsichtig Brian nun mit ihnen umging und wie aufmerksam er seine Umgebung im Blick hatte. Mit gezogenem Zauberstab begleiteten sie die vier zu _Flourish & Blotts_, wo sie sich einige Bücher besorgten, dann in die nahegelegene Bibliothek, wo sie aus einigen früheren Zeitungen ein paar Kopien machten und sich ebenfalls das ein oder andere Buch ausliehen. Sie wollten außerdem im Laden von Fred und George vorbeischauen, aber Tonks verbot es ihnen. Sie hielten sich auch so schon viel zu lange hier auf und sie wollte die Gruppe lieber vor Anbruch der Dunkelheit wieder zurück zum Fuchsbau bringen, aber Harry bat darum und Brian hatte es ihnen schließlich leichtsinnigerweise erlaubt. Jimá und Tonks regten sich höllisch auf, aber Harry, Ron und Brian nutzten das schamlos aus und gingen in den Laden der Zwillinge hinein womit die Frauen keine andere Wahl hatten, als ihnen zu folgen.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie unvernünftig das ist?!" hörten sie Tonks als letztes sagen, bevor sie die Tür öffnete und in den Laden hinein – KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Dicker Rauch hüllte ihre Sicht ein und sie alle begannen wild zu husten.

„Was zum -" konnte Brian gerade noch sagen als auch schon Schritte hallten.

„Ups," hörten sie die vertrauten Stimmen der Zwillinge, dann tauchte ein heftiger Wind auf und klärte die Luft um sie herum. Da standen die Freunde eingehüllt in schwarzem Ruß von den Füßen auf bis zu den Haarspitzen hin.

„Wir wussten nicht, dass noch jemand kommen würde um diese Zeit," sagte George leicht unbehaglich. „Sorry."

Fred dagegen putzte überflüssigerweise Jimá etwas Ruß vom Umhang und grinste verlegen.

„Was macht ihr denn so spät noch hier? Lauft doch sonst auch keine Menschenseele mehr draußen herum?"

„Wir wollten euch besuchen," sagte Ron und schüttelte seinen Umhang vom Ruß frei. „Was war denn das?"

„Schutzzauber," antwortete George. „Fliegt einfach auf dem Besen zurück, dann verfliegt der Ruß auch von selbst."

Brian grinste und schüttelte beiden Weasley Brüdern erst mal die Hand zur Begrüßung. Jimá dagegen rollte die Augen und sah Fred mit Schuldzuweisendem Blick an. Er begann peinlich berührt zu pfeifen.

„Die Todesser haben sich bei euch also auch schon blicken lassen?"

„Nicht nur einmal," sagte Fred mit finsterem Blick.

„Wir hatten Glück," sagte George mit demselben unzufriedenem Blick. „Bis jetzt konnten wir sie stets in die Flucht schlagen. Aber lange geht das bestimmt nicht gut. Wir packen hier bereits zusammen."

„Ihr packt zusammen?" fragte Harry entsetzt. „Ihr macht zu?"

„Haben keine andere Wahl," antwortete Fred.

„Aber nicht ganz," fuhr George fort. „Wir machen im Untergrund weiter. Verkauf nach Eulenanfrage. Zumindest solange es nicht sicher ist."

Harry nickte frustriert. Letztes Jahr noch war der Laden der Zwillinge wie ein großes Licht in der trüben Stimmung gewesen. Nun hatte Voldemort es also geschafft selbst das zunichte zu machen.

„Können wir irgendwie helfen?" fragte Harry, aber beide Zwillinge schüttelten den Kopf.

„Danke, hier -"

Die beiden gaben den Jungs einige Kisten in die Hände.

„Ist für uns nur Ballast, aber euch könnte es bestimmt helfen."

„Und Jimá -" Fred hatte ihr eine kleine Blume gereicht. „Es tut mir wirklich wirklich wirklich WIRKLICH leid."

Aus der Blume kamen plötzlich kleine lila Minischmetterlinge herausgeflogen und entschwebten nach einigem herumkreisen davon. Auch wenn sie immer noch angefressen aussah, so breitete sich doch ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen aus und damit wusste man, alles war vergeben und vergessen.

* * *

Sie hatten die Kartons im Auto verstaut und stiegen alle nacheinander wieder ein. Harry als Letztes, denn er blieb kurz stehen und sah sich misstrauisch um. Seine Nackenhaare standen ihm zu Berge und es lag nicht an dem kalten Wind, der plötzlich aufgezogen war oder der düsteren Stimmung, die nicht vergehen wollte. Er fühlte sich beobachtet. Leider befand sich nur weit und breit niemand sichtbares. So leer waren die Straßen zur Zeit. Grimmig und unzufrieden stieg er dennoch ein und Brian startete den Motor, um sie wieder nach Hause zu fahren. Er wollte gerade anfahren, da gab es eine Explosion direkt vor ihnen. Die Fenstergläser zersplitterten und Rauch machte sich im Inneren breit. Jeder hustete, schnappte nach Luft und Harry hörte wie eine Autotür aufging. Er selbst versuchte seine Seite zu öffnen, aber in der Dunkelheit sah er nicht mal seine eigene Hand vor Augen.

Die Arbeit wurde ihm abgenommen als jemand anderes die Tür aufriss und er das nur mitbekam, weil er den Windzug bemerkte. Er wurde hart gepackt, rausgezogen und zu Boden geworfen. Fast hätte er seine Brille verloren, schob sie dann aber wieder zurück und blickte zu seinem Angreifer auf. Es war ein maskierter Todesser, der den Zauberstab gegen ihn hielt.

„Keine Bewegung, Potter," sagte der Mann und stach mit dem Zauberstab gegen Harrys Brust, welcher ohnehin am Boden lag und unbewaffnet war. Hinter dem Mann sah er, wie seine Freunde sich durch die offene Tür ebenfalls nach draußen kämpften, um sie herum aber genug weitere Todesser standen und sie alle mit ihren Zauberstäben in ihre Gefangenschaft brachten. Sein Gegner sah sich schon am Ziel seiner Träume, krallte Harry am Kragen und zog ihn hoch, gerade als um sie herum Blitzschnell weiße Lichter herannahten und sich ebenfalls in der Umgebung verteilt hatten. Harry erkannte Lupin nach dem eines der Lichter erlosch, erkannte Kingsley und dann -

„Veternus!" Er hörte die weibliche, starke Stimme, aber sie kam ihm unbekannt vor. Er wurde müde, seine Augen fielen mit einem Mal zu und er spürte wie er zu Boden sank.

Es war schwarz... kalt... leer. Er hörte nichts, fühlte nichts. Es fühlte sich für ihn an wie eine Sekunde, dass er seine Augen ganz langsam öffnen konnte und verschwommen Umrisse ausmachte. Er fühlte etwas weiches unter sich... es war warm und es roch vertraut...

„Er sieht genauso aus wie sein Vater. Als ob er sein Spiegelbild wäre," hörte er dumpf eine weibliche Stimme in seiner Nähe, aber sein Kopf war viel zu schwer, als dass er ihn hätte anheben können, um sich umzudrehen und nachzusehen, wer da gesprochen hatte.

„Willst du nicht bleiben?" fragte eine dumpfe Männerstimme, ebenfalls direkt hinter ihm.

„Er ist okay, es gibt kein Grund."

Seine Augen wurden wieder schwer und wieder schloss er seine Augenlider. Es fühlte sich erneut an wie eine Sekunde, dass er seine Augen wieder öffnete. Diesmal waren sie leichter und auch sein Körper fühlte sich weniger gelähmt oder stumpf an. Er atmete tief ein und zog sich hoch. Er konnte etwas spiegelndes ausmachen und griff instinktiv danach. Es war glücklicherweise tatsächlich seine Brille. Nachdem er sie aufgesetzt hatte, erkannte er, dass er sich wieder in seinem Zimmer im Fuchsbau befand. Panisch hüpfte er vom Bett und rannte aus dem Zimmer – direkt in Mrs Weasleys Arme.

„Grund Gütiger, Harry Schätzchen! Du hast mich erschreckt."

„Mrs Weasley!" sagte er überrascht.

„Die anderen sagten, ihr würdet nicht vor morgen wieder aufwachen?!"

„Ihr?"

„Du, Ron, Ginny und Hermine."

„Die anderen? Tonks, Brian und Jimá?"

„Ja," sagte Mrs Weasley fürsorglich und nahm ihm liebevoll in die Arme. Sie drückte ihn so fest, dass Harry kurz die Luft weg blieb. „Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um euch gemacht, als sie euch in diesem Zustand zurückgebracht haben. Ein Glück ist der Orden rechtzeitig aufgetaucht."

Harry nickte leicht. Er war immer noch verwirrt, jedoch auch erleichtert, dass keinem von ihnen etwas passiert war. Ohne Wiederworte ließ er sich von Mrs Weasley wieder in sein Zimmer und in das Bett führen, wo er sich wieder hinlegte und auch wieder sehr schnell einschlief. Die Nachwirkung des Fluches war wirklich stark. Für heute aber wollte er es gut sein lassen und gab sich der Müdigkeit hin.

Am nächsten Morgen war in der Tat jeder von ihnen wieder wach gewesen, wenn auch Ron und Hermine immer noch ziemlich müde aussahen und sich schwer taten richtig wach zu werden. Auch Ginny's Kopf lag hin und wieder auf ihrer Faust, sonst wäre sie womöglich doch noch auf den Tisch in ihrer Müslischaale wieder eingeschlafen.

„Guten Morgen, meine lieben _Weichlinge_."

Gutgelaunt und pfeifend hatte sich Brian Tonks auf einen freien Stuhl niedergelassen und alle strahlend breit angegrinst. Dies war das erste Mal seit dem sie sich kannten, dass Harry ihm wirklich eine runterhauen wollte. Ihm tat nicht weniger der Kopf weh und seine laute Stimme half auch nicht wirklich weiter.

„ _Veternus_ ," sprach Harry den Fluch nach, statt auf den Freund einzugehen. „Was war das für ein Fluch? Der hat mich direkt umgehauen."

„ _Veternus_ ," wiederholte Hermine und war mit einem Mal wieder in ihrem Element. „Ein sehr starker Betäubungszauber. Richtig angewendet versetzt er nur diejenigen in den Schlaf, die der Beschwörer beabsichtigt. Nur wenige Zauberer beherrschen den Fluch. Da er sich auf so viele Personen auf einmal auswirkt, benötigt es größte Konzentration und fortgeschrittene, tiefe Magie, um ihn ausführen zu können."

„Wieso hat es euch dann nicht erwischt?" fragte Harry an Brian gewandt, der immer noch gelassen, jedoch nicht ganz so interessiert sondern mehr beiläufig Hermines Ausführung gefolgt war.

„Hm?" machte er als sei er gerade aus einem Tagtraum geweckt worden.

„Na, wenn der Fluch jeden in Schlaf versetzt, den der Beschwörer beabsichtigt? Der kam doch von jemanden aus dem Orden, oder?"

„Jiah, schon komisch," sagte Brian. Eine merkwürdige Antwort, wie Harry fand, und hätte weiter nachgehakt, wenn Brian nicht plötzlich aufgehüpft wäre.

„Ich wollt nur sichergehen, dass ihr auch alle ohne Folgeschäden wieder aufwacht."

„Folgeschäden?" hustete Ron sofort in seine Cornflakes und starrte entsetzt auf. Brian grinste breit von einem Ohr zum anderen und schnappte sich einen Apfel. Sofort wurde klar, dass dies wieder nur eines seiner Scherze war.

„Wir sehen uns, Leute."

Alle warfen ihm ein Bye zu, doch er war vor dem letzten bereits durch die Haustür verschwunden.

„Der ist echt gewöhnungsbedürftig," murmelte Ron immer noch erledigt. Harry stimmte ihm zu und aß sehr langsam sein Frühstück auf.

* * *

Die nächsten Wochen verbrachten die Freunde im Fuchsbau damit alles was sie an Büchern und Zeitungen besorgt hatten durchzugehen. Hermine und Ginny hatten Harry ins Gewissen geredet, dass sie sich zuerst mit neuen Zaubern stärken mussten, um sich auf Konfrontationen mit Todessern besser vorzubereiten und es ihn nicht zum Ziel bringen würde, wenn sie sich einfach kopflos in eine Suche warfen. Sie eigneten sich somit neue Flüche, Schutzzauber und weitere Beschwörungen an und Hermine und Ginny brauten gemeinsam einige Tränke, die sie auf der Reise noch gebrauchen könnten, wenn sich dies alles auch als schwerer herausstellte als gedacht. Bevor sie sich versahen, war es auch schon Ende Juli und damit Harry's Geburtstag.

Mrs Weasley hatte sein Lieblingsessen gekocht und ein Kuchen gebacken. Erst an diesem Tag wunderte sich Harry zum ersten Mal, warum sie solange noch nicht angegriffen wurden und es doch sehr ruhig auf dem Anwesen war. Er hatte den Tagespropheten gelesen und obwohl die Zeitung sehr dünn war, so fanden sich doch nur Berichte darin von neuen Angriffen und Verschwundenen Zauberern und Hexen.

Scrimgeour wurde genauso kritisiert wie auch Fudge, aber im Gegensatz zu Letzterem gab Ersterer offenbar nichts auf die Meinung der Zaubererschaft, denn er gab keinerlei Interviews, bei denen man ihm die Worte im Mund hätte verdrehen können. Das bekam Harry nur mit, weil Mr Weasley an einem Abend die Zeitung las und dies murmelte. Er glaubte zusätzlich den Satz _wenigstens hört er nun auf Ratschläge_ gemurmelt gehört zu haben und Harry fragte sich eher, ob Scrimgeour sich wirklich verändert hatte oder tatsächlich jemand anderes war..

Mr Weasley erklärte Harry auf Anfrage schließlich auch, dass der Fuchsbau einen neuen starken Schutz mit sich tragen würde und Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf ohnehin gerade mit etwas anderem beschäftigt war, was für ihn eine noch größere Gefahr darstellte. Näher ging er nicht darauf ein und Harry wusste nicht, wie er mehr aus dem Zauberer hätte herausbekommen können, denn dieser schwang immer sehr schnell erneut auf Muggel Technik um, die ihm Harry erklären sollte.

Obwohl Harry seinen Geburtstag nicht feiern wollte, warteten am Samstag Lupin, Tonks, Brian (und sogar Jimá, die Harry so gar nicht erwartet hatte) und die gesamte Weasley Familie (und damit auch Fleur) im Wohnzimmer als er zum Frühstück herab kam. Alle gratulierten ihm herzlichst und mit einer festen Umarmung zur Volljährigkeit und obwohl ihm im Gesicht anzusehen war, wie überrumpelt er sich fühlte, schien dies keinem außer Ginny wirklich aufzufallen, denn sie war die Einzige, die seinen verblüfften Blick mitfühlend erwiderte.

Mrs Weasley hatte ein leckeres und üppiges Frühstück für alle zubereitet, so dass man sich angeregt und freudig über dies und jenes unterhalten konnte. Harry nahm die Gelegenheit wahr und hatte sich Lupin sofort zur Brust genommen, weil dieser ihm selbst jetzt noch nicht auf seine Eule geantwortet hatte.

„Oh, entschuldige, Harry. Muss das irgendwie vergessen haben," sagte er beiläufig als ihm Tonks Kaffee eingoss. „Du bist nun 17 Jahre alt und damit volljährig. Eigentlich wollte ich warten, bist du deine Geschenke öffnest – aber weil es gerade passt -"

Gerade passt? Sie hatten nicht mal ansatzweise über seine Volljährigkeit gesprochen und er hatte das Gefühl als ob Lupin nur vom Thema ablenken wollte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du bei deiner Tante und deinem Onkel bleiben möchtest, wenn du Hogwarts beendet hast und ich glaube auch nicht, dass du gerne das Haus im Grimmauldplatz dein Zuhause nennen willst. Was hältst du davon, wenn du eine kleine Wohnung in London dein Zuhause nennst?"

„Eine Wohnung mieten?" fragte Harry. „Ich hab darüber noch nicht nachgedacht."

Das war nichts als die Wahrheit. Über seine Zukunft hatte er sich noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht, zumal er nicht mal sicher überhaupt eine besaß. Irgendwie hatte sich alles in den letzten Wochen seit der Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur geändert. Die Stimmung hatte sich verändert und alle waren merkwürdigerweise... wieder ruhiger geworden? Tonks machte sogar wieder ihre Scherze mit Ginny und Hermine und hatte auch wieder helle, knall lilane Haar.

„Nicht mieten, Harry. In deine eigene Wohnung ziehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du gerne deine eigenen vier Wände haben möchtest?"

„Uhm," machte er verwirrt. Er hatte keinen genauen Überblick über sein Vermögen in Gringotts und war sich nicht sicher, ob dies wirklich für eine eigene Wohnung reichte. Noch weniger wusste er, wie viel eine eigene Wohnung in der Zaubererwelt überhaupt kostete...

„Das ist ein Geschenk," sagte Lupin leise und während er seine Waffeln aß, warf er dem jungen Freund einen fröhlichen Blick zu.

„Ein Geschenk? Eine Wohnung?!"

„Ja," sagte er als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt, dass man mal einfach so eine Eigentumswohnung bekam. „So kannst du dich zurückziehen, wenn du möchtest und bist trotzdem in der Nähe all deiner Freunde."

Harry war so verdutzt, er hatte vergessen, was er eigentlich sagen wollte und stattdessen kreisten seine Gedanken nur noch um die neue Wohnung. Lupin schenkte ihm eine Wohnung? Ausgerechnet Lupin?

Nachdem Frühstück hatten sie sich noch für Kuchen und Tee zusammengesetzt. Der Kuchen war nicht nur sehr köstlich, sondern auch verzaubert. Beim anzünden der Kerzen entsprang ein Feuerwerk im Wohnzimmer und formte dabei die Worte _Happy Birthday, Harry, alter Besen_! _Jetzt bist auch du alt_! Dass diese Worte von Fred und George verändert wurden, hätte sich wohl jeder denken können. Er bekam wirklich viele Geschenke. Bücher, Bücher und noch mal Bücher. Lupin hatte sich kurz danach wieder verabschiedet („Bis ganz bald, Harry.") und Harry kam nicht mehr dazu ihm doch noch auf seine Eule anzusprechen. Nun wusste er aber wenigstens ganz sicher, dass sein Freund ihm aus dem Weg ging und wohl mehr über White wusste. Andererseits war das auch beruhigend, denn das hieß, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der ihr misstraute.

Jimá hatte fast die ganze Zeit entweder mit Ginny und Hermine verbracht oder mit Fred und George, kaum aber ein Wort mit Harry gewechselt außer die Glückwünsche ganz zu Beginn. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie wurmte ihn das und langsam verfluchte er den Gedanken, dass er wollte, dass sie ihn mag. Sie kam erst zum Abschied auf ihn zu.

„Ich muss leider auch wieder weg. Aber hör mal, Molly hat mir gesagt, dass du gerne nach Godric's Hollow gehen möchtest demnächst? Ich kenne mich da ein wenig aus und wenn du möchtest, bringe ich dich dahin und zeige dir die Orte, wo du hin willst?"

„Wirklich? Das ist toll. Danke!"

Das heiterte ihn erheblich mehr auf und ihm war auf einmal viel besser zumute. Jimá strahlte, umarmte ihn noch mal zum Abschied und verschwand mit dem Versprechen ihn im August nach Godric's Hollow zu bringen.

Brian stand direkt hinter ihr und war bereit ihr zu folgen. Nicht ohne Harry jedoch ein Flugblatt in die Hand zu drücken.

„Passend zum Geschenk," sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern, schüttelte Harry die Hand und schritt dann Jimá nach draußen nach. Harry verstand den Wink erst nachdem er sich das Flugblatt genauer ansah.

 _Apparierlizenz: Erwerbbar sobald man 17 ist! Die nächste Prüfung jetzt im August!_

Harry grinste. Stimmt ja! Jetzt konnte er seine Prüfung für die Apparierlizenz ablegen. Nun machte auch Brian's Geschenk Sinn. Es war ein Buch mit dem Titel _Wer kann, der kann – Tricks sind das halbe Leben!_

„Cool!" jubelte Ron munter als er sich das Buch durchlas. „Das ist echt gut, Harry! Da steht wenigstens mehr als dieser _Ziel,Wille,Bedacht_ – Schwachsinn drin. Damit sollten wir nun keine Probleme für die Prüfung haben."

Harry verkniff es sich zu sagen, dass er nicht durch die Prüfung gefallen war und auch schon ohne Lizenz problemlos mit Dumbledore appariert war.

„Dieses Buch beschreibt so ziemlich genau, wie das Apparieren leichter geht – und hey, da sind sogar Tipps, wie man bei der Prüfung mogeln kann."

„Ron!" mahnte Hermine mit missbilligendem Blick, richtete sich dann aber wieder entschlossen an Harry. „Dann musst du nun aber auch echt zulegen, Harry. Die nächste Prüfung ist in 2 Wochen und du hast in den letzten Wochen gar nichts mehr geübt, was wir im Apparierkurs in Hogwarts gelernt haben – und das gilt auch für dich, Ron!"

Ginny kicherte freudig als ihr Bruder sich ertappt fühlte und puterrot anlief.

* * *

Harry fiel es die darauffolgenden Tage jedoch schwer sich zu konzentrieren und alles aus dem Kurs noch mal durchzugehen. So wie es ihm auch schwer fiel Hermine zu folgen, jedes Mal wenn sie ihm und Ron aufs neue zeigte, wie das Apparieren ging. Sie durften im Fuchsbau unter Aufsicht von Mrs Weasley das Apparieren üben, um sich auf die Prüfung vorzubereiten. Harry hatte weniger Probleme zu apparieren als Ron, jedoch auch weniger Lust das zu tun. Ron hatte beim erneuten Versuch zu apparieren zum wiederholten Mal eine Augenbraue zurückgelassen und geflucht, warum man in diesen Zeiten noch eine Lizenz braucht, wenn das Ministerium doch eh kaum noch Leute hat und als Letztes wohl Lizenzen überprüft, wenn jemand appariert. Mr Weasley lachte jedoch frustriert und erklärte ihnen, dass die gerade solchen Kleinigkeiten hinterherjagen, weil sich der Großteil um die wichtigen großen Dinge nicht kümmern wolle.

Jedes Mal, wenn eine Eule kam, hoffte Harry, es wäre von Jimá, die ihm Zeit und Ort mitteilte, wann sie ihn nach Godric's Hollow brach. Brian Tonk's Buch war wie erhofft eine große Hilfe für die Jungs und Ron tat sich sofort leichter beim Apparieren. Er konnte schließlich willentlich da auftauchen, wo er wollte ohne seine Augenbraue zurückzulassen, wenn auch mit einem ohrenbetäubenden BANG! statt einem sanften Plopp, wie es Hermine tat. Harry tauchte mit etwas zwischen drin auf, was sich laut Ron nach einem PLONG oder BAPP anhörte.

Es war der Abend vor der Apparierprüfung, da erreichte ihn endlich erwartete Eule.

 _Lieber Harry,_

 _Ich würde dich gern übermorgen abholen und mit dir nach Godric's Hollow gehen. Solltest du deine Apparierprüfung bestehen, können wir dorthin apparieren – smile -_

 _Brian würde auch gerne mitkommen (Er hat irgendwie ein Narren an dir gefressen. Du musst vorsichtig sein. Er ist wie eine Erkältung, die man nicht mehr los wird, wenn man sie sich mal eingefangen hat. Da hilft keine Medizin, sondern nur aussitzen)._

 _Ich hol dich um 7 Uhr ab. Je früher desto unbemerkter können wir uns fortbewegen._

 _Alles Liebe, Jimá_

 _Ps. Viel Erfolg für deine Prüfung._

Er faltete den Brief mit einem Lächeln wieder zusammen. Es war ihm selbst etwas unverständlich, aber irgendwie mochte er Jimá und konnte sich diese Sympathie ihr gegenüber auch nicht erklären.

Es war nicht das, was er bei Ginny fühlte oder was er mal bei Cho Chang gefühlt hatte. Es war auch nicht ähnlich dem, was ihn mit Hermine verband und glücklicherweise auch nicht das, was er fühlte, als er letztes Jahr Romilda Vane von sich fern halten musste. Es war einfach nur... komisch, aber angenehm komisch. Wie erwähnt, erklären konnte er es sich nicht, nur dass es da war.

Die Apparierlizenz Prüfung kam und verging ohne jegliche Probleme. Harry und Ron schafften sie beide ohne große Probleme und das trotz der Aufregung, die Harry die ganze Zeit über empfand. Morgen würde er endlich den Ort besichtigen, an dem seine Eltern lebten. Er würde ihre Gräber besuchen, das Grundstück, auf dem ihr zerstörtes Haus einst gestanden hatte. Gut, wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er nicht, was er sich davon erhoffte. Er wusste nur, dass er hingehen musste, um endlich Antworten zu bekommen. An diesem Abend fand er lange Zeit kein Schlaf. Er rutschte im Bett hin und her und es brauchte lange bis er doch endlich in den Schlaf glitt und träumte.

* * *

James saß auf der Couch und hatte sich nach hinten gelehnt. Mit den Fingern massierte er seine Nase und dachte angestrengt mit geschlossenen Augen nach. Er sah müde und erschöpft aus. Es war spät Abends, draußen war es dunkel gewesen. Lilli kam aus einem Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk und schloss leise die Tür bevor sie sich mit einem warmen Lächeln zu ihrem Mann ins Wohnzimmer im Erdgeschoss setzte und sich an ihn kuschelte. James' Miene hatte sich sofort aufgehellt und er schlang seine Arme um seine Frau, um sie liebevoll an sich zu drücken. Es war warm, fühlte sich bequem und sicher an. Harry mochte den Anblick seiner Eltern. Sie wirkten so vertraut miteinander und alles in der Wohnung wirkte herzlich und hell eingerichtet.

Es war anders als bei den Dursleys, wo alles penibel ordentlich an Ort und Stelle stand. Einrichtungen und Möbel waren hochwertig oder überteuert, um bei den Nachbarn angeben zu können. Es war auch anders als bei den Weasleys, wo alles unordentlich und absolut gar nichts irgendwo richtig hinein passte. Kein einziges Möbelstück war neu oder hochwertig. Alles sah aus als ob es über Jahrzehnte hinweg wiederholt benutzt und nie gesäubert wurde.

Hier, in diesem Haus in Godric's Hollow, sah es für ihn einfach nur familiär aus. Er fühlte sich gut, glücklich, geborgt... willkommen.

„Ziemlich schwer für sie, hm?" sagte James besorgt und Lilli nickte bedrückt.

„Harry kommt damit glaub ich eher zurecht. Er merkt, dass jemand fehlt, aber... schlimmer ist es für sie."

„Ist auch schon älter," sagte er verständnisvoll. „Und sie hatte eine viel engere Verbindung zu ihr. Natürlich fällt es ihr schwer damit umzugehen. Eigentlich sollte sie das nicht mal müssen..."

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass es wirklich passiert ist," flüsterte Lilli leise. Ihr Blick war traurig und in die Leere gerichtet. „Es fühlt sich so unwirklich an. Wenn ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte, ich hätte gedacht, es wäre nur ein böser Alptraum und wenn ich meine Augen schließe und wieder öffne ist alles wieder wie es war. Albus nimmt es sehr schwer. Ich habe ihn noch nie so in sich gekehrt und besorgt gesehen und Sirius sowieso. Remus muss für eine Woche weggehen. Ist womöglich auch gut so. Vielleicht hilft es ihm, alles zu verarbeiten. Glaubst du, Sirius wird wieder?"

James schüttelte langsam bedrückt den Kopf. Stille. Sie schluckte hart.

„Es wird nie wieder, wie es wahr, stimmts?"

James drückte sie bestimmend zu sich und strich ihr über die Schulter. Sein Gesicht aber war voller Mitgefühl und Traurigkeit.

„Nein, womöglich nicht," sagte er bedrückt und blickte grimmig zur Decke. „Ich habe die beiden auch noch nie in dieser Verfassung gesehen, aber so was hätte auch nie passieren dürfen. Konnte keiner damit rechnen, dass es so eintreffen könnte."

Er atmete tief durch und schüttelte frustriert den Kopf.

„Wie wär's, wenn wir die Kleine zu Yuno schicken?"

Lilli drückte sich sanft von ihm weg, um James besser ansehen zu können. Sie war überrascht, aber er sah zuversichtlich zurück.

„Es ist bald Helloween. Nur weil wir hier jetzt eingesperrt sind, muss sie das doch nicht auch? Harry ist zu jung, um daran Gefallen zu finden, aber sie doch nicht? Und mit Yuno an ihrer Seite wird ihr das mehr Spaß machen. Kriegt mehr Süßigkeiten aus Angst vor ihrem Beschützer."

Lilli lachte zärtlich und nickte schließlich zustimmend.

„Du hast bestimmt recht. Das ist eine gute Idee. Sie wird sich freuen. Sie hat Yuno ohnehin sehr gern und er sie auch. Tut vielleicht beiden ganz gut, wenn sie ein paar Tage zusammen verbringen."

Er nickte und nachdem beide einander liebevoll ansahen, sank Lilli mit dem Kopf wieder zurück auf James' Brust und kuschelte sich fest an ihn.

* * *

Harry wachte durch laute Stimmen auf, die vor dem Fenster auftauchten. Er hatte verwirrt die Augen geöffnet und sich aufrecht im Bett hingesetzt.

„Du bist ein Idiot, weißt du das?" hörte er die mittlerweile vertraute Stimme von Jimá fauchen. „Von wem hast du das bitte?"

„Von meinem _Vater_ , von wem denn sonst?" trällerte die ebenfalls mittlerweile vertraute Stimme von Brian Tonks heiter zurück. „Von meiner Mum bestimmt nicht. Obwohl – Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie sie früher war."

„Dein Vater war nie so dämlich wie du. Er hatte vielleicht hier und da eine Schraube locker, aber du hast sie nicht mehr alle!"

„Das glaubst du vielleicht, aber ich garantiere dir, er war noch viel dämlicher!"

„Depp."

Es klingelte und Harry beschloss aufzustehen, wenn er auch ein großes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Gut, er kannte Brian und Tonks Eltern nicht, aber so wie Tonks war konnte er sich gut vorstellen, dass Brian die Art, das Leben nicht ganz ernst zu nehmen, bestimmt von einem Elternteil geerbt hatte. Tonks hatte schließlich auch etwas an sich, dass einen eher an ein Kleinkind erinnerte als an einen richtigen Erwachsenen. Er zog sich an und ging schnell zu den beiden runter. Hermine, Ron und Ginny waren ebenfalls fertig angezogen unten gestanden, wobei Ron eindeutig im stehen noch an der Wand schnarchte. Harry sah sie etwas verwirrt an, aber Brian grinste wieder breit.

„Ihr kommt mit?" fragte Harry irritiert.

„Wir können doch auch apparieren und wollten dir ohnehin auf Schritt und Tritt folgen," antwortete Hermine. „Und Ginny wird mit Jimá und Brian Seit-an-Seit apparieren. Also geht alles klar."

Mrs Weasley sah jedoch alles andere als zufrieden und heiter aus, mehr als ob sie dies wider Willen tat.

„Passt bitte sehr gut auf euch auf," sagte sie verängstigt und wandte sich dann an Brian. „Bitte gebt Acht auf euch. Es ist gefährlich da draußen."

„Keine Sorge, Molly," sagte er freundlich. „Ich sorge schon dafür, dass Jimá uns nicht ins Verderben führt."

„HEY!" fauchte diese empört, doch Brian war bereits lachend aus dem Haus geschritten. Das war so laut, dass zumindest Ron erschrocken aufwachte und aufhörte zu schnarchen. Harry verabschiedete sich von Mrs Weasley und folgte den beiden nach draußen.

„Alles okay?" fragte Ginny, die ihm direkt gefolgt war und sehr besorgt musterte. „Du wirkst durcheinander."

„Merkwürdig geträumt," murmelte er beruhigend und versuchte nicht ganz so abwesend zu wirken. Das letzte was er wollte war, dass sich seine Freunde noch mehr Sorgen um ihn machen, als sie es ohnehin bereits taten. „Meine Eltern, ich glaub kurz vor Helloween. Das was sie sagten ergab aber kein Sinn. Irgendwie. Einfach komisch. Egal. Lass uns gehen."

Sie nickte, schlang ihre Hand in seine und ließ sich von ihm zu Jimá und Brian führen, wo auch Hermine und Ron nun standen.

„Bereit?" fragte Jimá in die Runde, ihr Blick blieb aber bei Harry stehen. „Das erste Mal, dass du und Ron tatsächlich frei appariert. Wir sollten für den Anfang keine ganz zu große Entfernung wählen."

„Habt ihr das Buch gelesen?" fragte Brian. Ron und Harry nickten.

„Dann können wir große Entfernungen nahmen!"

„Wir werden keine großen Entfernungen nehmen!" wiederholte Jimá eindringlich und sah Brian verärgert an. Er grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hör auf, Harry herauszufordern!"

„Schon gut, schon gut."

Er gab klein bei und reichte Ginny die Hand, welche Harry's nur sehr zögerlich los ließ.

„Keine Sorge, Harry," kommentierte er spitz. „Ich werd deine Freundin sicher und an einem Stück zu unserem Ziel bringen." Und mit einem weiteren Zwinkern verschwanden die beiden mit einem gewaltigen Krach der wie das Scheppern von dutzend aufeinander fallenden Töpfen klang. Jimá schüttelte entnervt den Kopf.

„Penner," fauchte sie verärgert und apparierte mit einem sanften Plopp. Die restlichen drei tauschten noch seltsame Blicke, dann aber folgten sie den anderen. Harry und Ron mit krachend lautem Lärm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A new home and new _shes_

Godric's Hollow war ein sehr kleines, abgelegenes Dorf, umringt von tiefen Wäldern. Jimá brachte sie als erstes wie versprochen zum Friedhof, auf dem die Gräber seiner Eltern lagen.

Um Harry nicht zu stören, hatten sie ihn alle alleine an den Gräbern seiner Eltern gelassen und blieben stattdessen vor dem Friedhof stehen. Schweigend. Hermine, Ron und Ginny saßen auf den Bänken, Jimá und Brian dagegen standen etwas Abseits und sahen sich aufmerksam um, als ob sie dennoch jeden Moment einen Angriff erwarten würden.

Im Friedhof kniete sich Harry zu beiden Gräbern nieder und legte langsam die Blumen auf die Grabsteine hinab. Sie waren sehr gepflegt und es lagen bereits auf beiden Gräbern weitere frische, weiße Rosen mit rot-goldenen Bändern. Es wurde sich also um ihre Gräber gekümmert, stellte er irgendwie erleichtert fest. Es war das erste Mal, dass er hier erschien und auch wenn er Angst davor hatte, nun wo er hier stand, fühlte es sich seltsam anders an. War es dumm zu glauben, dass er hier irgendwie auf seine Eltern treffen würde? Sie auf irgendeine Weise wiedertraf oder sich ihnen näher fühlen würde? Dass er just ein Abend bevor er hier erschien von ihnen träumte war vielleicht nur Zufall oder ein inniger Wunsch. Das einzige Mal, dass er direkt mit ihnen irgendwie kommunizierte, war als er gegen Voldemort kämpfte und sie durch einen Zauber aus dem Zauberstab seines Gegners erschienen waren. _Prori Incantatem_. Seit Sirius' Tod sehnte er sich mehr denn je nach einer erneuten Begegnung mit ihnen. Es war als hätte er alles an Familie verloren, was er besaß und obwohl er seine Freunde hatte und die Familie Weasley für ihn eine Ersatzfamilie geworden war, konnten sie die Leere in ihm nicht füllen, die der Tod seiner Eltern in ihm hinterlassen hatte. Sirius konnte es – bis auch er starb. Harry seufzte, strich über den Grabstein seines Vaters und versuchte die Tränen, die sich langsam in seinem Augenwinkeln stauten, zurückzuhalten.

„Sorry, dass ich euch erst jetzt besuche," sagte er so leise wie er konnte, damit auch wirklich niemand sonst ihn hörte. „Mum, Dad. Ich komme vielleicht schon bald zu euch. Dann können wir endlich richtig miteinander sprechen..."

Es war nichts als die Wahrheit. Wenn er diesen Kampf gegen Voldemort nicht überlebte, so wie es die Prophezeiung verkündete, dann hatte er wenigstens dies, worauf er sich freuen konnte. Seine Eltern. Er atmete tief ein, um sich wieder zu fangen, dann erhob er sich und wollte zu seinen Freunden zurück schreiten, blieb jedoch stehen als er den Grabstein neben denen seiner Eltern sah.

 _Sirius Black_

 _Für immer in unseren Herzen. Die Welt hat einen Helden verloren._

Ein Kloß war in seinem Hals aufgetaucht. Sirius hatte hier ein Grabmal? Niemand hatte ihm etwas davon erzählt. Weder Dumbledore, noch Lupin? Es musste von ihnen kommen, denn wer hätte ihm sonst ein Grabstein neben seinen Eltern gesetzt? Harry kniete sich zu ihm nieder und starrte die Worte mit gemischten Gefühlen an. Dieser Grabstein machte etwas, das all die Jahre unwirklich wirkte, fest. Sirius war tot. Er würde nie wieder zurückkehren. Harry schluckte hart, dann nahm er aus den Blumen seiner Eltern je eine weiße Rose heraus und legte sie auch auf das gepflegte Grabmal seines Paten. So unzufrieden und verärgert er auch manchmal mit Lupin und Dumbledore war. Für dieses Tun empfand er große Dankbarkeit.

Harry ging schließlich langsam zu seinen Freunden zurück, seine Gedanken kreisten noch immer um seine Eltern und seinen Paten.

„Okay, ich bin bereit," sagte er ein wenig zu überzeugend als dass es aufrichtig klang. Ginny schlang ihre Hand in seine und drückte sie unterstützend, wissend, dass dieser Gang eines der schwersten überhaupt für ihn gewesen war. Er lächelte dankbar, dann schritten sie Jimá nach die Straße hinab.

„Wusstet ihr, dass das Dorf nach Godric Gryffindor benannt wurde? Dem großen Zauberer, der einer der vier Gründer Hogwarts war?"

Harry und Ginny sahen verwirrt aus, Brian gelangweilt, Ron uninteressiert und Hermine dafür überinteressiert, denn sie hing sehr neugierig an Jimás Lippen.

„Ja, das hab ich gelesen. Er soll selber in diesem Dorf groß geworden sein."

„Und hier war übrigens früher auch das Zuhause von Albus Dumbledore," teilte Jimá vor allen Dingen Harry mit, der auch überrascht von dieser Information war und wesentlich mehr Interesse zeigte als an der vorherigen.

„Ja, als Kind. Er hat zwar ein eigenes Haus in London, indem er wohnte, aber in Godric's Hollow lebte er mit seiner Familie bis seine Mutter starb. Da ist auch die Pfarkirche St. Clementine."

Sie zeigte auf eine hübsche, kleine Kirche unweit vom Friedhof, aus dem sie gerade gekommen waren.

Ginny und Harry sahen es erneut verwirrt an, Hermine nach wie vor viel zu interessiert, Ron das genaue Gegenteil, Brian dagegen blieb auf einmal starr stehen. Jimá und Harry hatten seine Reaktion sehr schnell bemerkt und waren als erstes ebenfalls stehen geblieben. Während Letzterer den Freund verwirrt betrachtete, sah man bei Jimá sehr viel Mitgefühl im Gesicht.

„Hier war es also..." murmelte Brian in Gedankenversunken. „Es ist gar nicht weit weg... Wer hätte gedacht... wenn nur … und trotzdem..."

Harry versuchte Jimá mit einen Blick zu fragen, was hier gerade geschah, sie aber schüttelte ihm gegenüber den Kopf als Zeichen, dass dies nicht der Zeitpunkt war, um darüber zu reden.

„Lasst uns weitergehen," sagte Brian nachdem er den Gedanken wieder verworfen hatte und ging mit grimmigem Blick voraus. Harry hatte diesen finsteren Ausdruck bei dem Freund noch nie gesehen, verstand nun aber, dass die Heiterkeit, die er sonst immer mit sich trug, offenbar nur das schreckliche verdecken sollte, was der Freund womöglich in der Vergangeheit durchmachen musste. Diese Erkenntnis machte Tonk's Bruder nur noch um ein vielfaches sympathischer für ihn als er ohnehin schon gewesen war. Bei Gelegenheit, so merkte er es sich jedenfalls innerlich vor, würde er Tonks danach fragen, was mit ihrem Bruder hier passiert war.

Sie schritten weiter bis Jimá stehen blieb und zur Seite blickte. Da stand ein sehr altes, bereits von Moos bedecktes Haus, aber obwohl es windstill war, bewegten sich die Vorhänge am offenen Fenster.

„Das ist das Haus der Dumbledore's," teilte sie ihnen vorsichtig mit. Harry hatte sein Auge darauf geworfen und einen Moment lang beobachtet. Es war wirklich alt und ließ kein Zweifel daran, dass hier sehr lange keiner mehr auch nur ein Fuß in das Haus gesteckt hatte. Je genauer er jedoch hinsah, umso sicherer wurde er sich, dass sich jemand in dem Haus befand. War es?!

„Dumbledore?!" Er war plötzlich auf den Eingang zugestürzt, noch bevor einer seiner Freunde ihn aufhalten konnte.

„Harry, warte!" rief Hermine schockiert. „Du kommst da doch gar nicht hinein!"

Sie liefen ihm alle sofort nach.

„Harry, das ist das Haus der Dumbledores!" rief Hermine weiter als sie ihn an der Tür endlich aufgeholt hatten, doch er hatte bereits seine Hand auf dem Türknauf gelegt und – Klick – tatsächlich ging sie auf. Alle blieben entsetzt auf der Stelle stehen, Harry aber lächelte erleichtert.

„Ich wusste es irgendwie," sagte er und schritt in das Haus hinein. Die anderen tauschten merkwürdige Blicke aus, beschlossen aber den Freund nicht alleine zu lassen und ihm stattdessen dicht auf den Fersen zu bleiben.

„Man sagt, es spuckt auf dem Anwesen," gab Jimá vorsichtig von sich als sie wieder auf seiner Höhe mitlief. „Es gibt den Glauben, dass Zauberer und Hexen, wenn sie gestorben sind, an bestimmten wichtigen Plätzen ihres Lebens, ein Abbild von sich hinterlassen, wenn sie mit etwas nicht abschließen konnten. Vielleicht hast du das Abbild von Albus Dumbledore hier gesehen?"

„Ja, vielleicht," erwiderte er nachdenklich, schritt jedoch weiter durch die verstaubten Möbel hindurch. Er sah sich die Bilder an den Wänden an, welche zwar größtenteils unter einer dicken Staubschicht verschwunden waren, dennoch sehr wage die Personen zeigten, die sich dahinter verbargen. Er erkannte einen sehr jungen Albus Dumbledore auf den Bildern. Offenbar hatte er einen Bruder. Das konnte Harry zumindest aus den Bildern erkennen.

„Du wusstest, dass dich das Haus herein lassen würde, nicht wahr?" fuhr Jimá sanft fort. Harry nickte.

„Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl als ob Dumbledore wollte, dass ich hier her finde."

„Und du hattest offenbar recht," sagte sie zustimmend. „Sonst hätte das Haus dich nicht hereingelassen, wenn Dumbledore das nicht veranlasst hätte."

Er musterte Jimá eine Zeit lang, während sie wie auch alle anderen neugierig und vorsichtig alles beäugten.

„Kanntest du ihn gut? Dumbledore, mein ich."

Sie hatte einen betrübten Ausdruck als sie sich ihm zuwandte.

„Meine Eltern standen ihm sehr nahe," erzählte sie geknickt. „Deswegen hat er sich nach ihrem Tod auch sehr um mich gekümmert. Sorgte dafür, dass ich einen Platz in der Beauxbatons Akademie bekam und selbst als ich dort lernte, blieben wir in Kontakt. Er nahm sich die Zeit zu antworten, auch wenn es mal länger dauerte. Sein Tod ging mir sehr nahe."

„Deine Eltern sind tot?" fragte er traurig. Jimá nickte bekümmert.

„Voldemort hat sie getötet."

Es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass sie Voldemort beim Namen nannte und hätte es die Situation zugelassen, wäre er vielleicht auch darauf eingegangen. Aber das war nicht die Zeit für so unwichtige Bemerkungen.

„Tut mir leid," sagte er schnell. Sie lächelte traurig.

„Ich lebe seitdem bei meinem Adoptivvater, einer meiner Patentonkeln, bin also keine Waise. Aber was er meiner Familie angetan hat... all meinen Freunden...Das werde ich ihm niemals verzeihen und wenn ich könnte, würde ich ihn auf der Stelle dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen und ihm seiner gerechten Strafe zuführen."

Zum ersten Mal sah Harry unbrechbaren Kampfgeist in ihren braunen Augen aufblitzen und es zeigte ihm nun ebenfalls, warum auch sie und Brian Mitglieder im Orden des Phönix waren.

„Harry, sieh mal!" rief Hermine ihm zu und deutete auf einen Schreibtisch in einem Zimmer, dessen Tür offen gestanden hatte. Darauf befand sich ein Brief, welcher so gar kein Staub trug und aussah als ob er erst frisch vor einiger Zeit dort abgelegt worden war. Bei diesem Brief befanden sich zusätzlich fünf kleine Phiolen mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit in der jeweils ein silberner Faden schwamm. Er öffnete den Brief nachdem er sah, dass sein Name auf dem Umschlag stand.

 _Lieber Harry,_

 _Schön, dass du her gefunden hast. Diese Erinnerungen sind für dich bestimmt. Ich bin mir sicher, sie werden dir sehr hilfreich sein._

 _Mit den besten Grüßen,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Harry zog eine komische Schnute und reichte sie an Jimá weiter, da Hermine und Ron ohnehin direkt bei ihm gestanden und mitgelesen hatten.

„Das ist komisch," bemerkte Ron grübelnd. „Wann hat er das bitte sehr geschrieben und hier abgelegt?"

Brian grinste belustigt, während Jimá ihn argwöhnisch musterte.

„Was?" fragte er unschuldig und zuckte vor ihr zurück. „Nun komm. Albus Dumbledore ist nicht gerade das, was man _normal_ nennt."

„Du musst es ja wissen," kommentierte sie augenrollend, faltete den Brief wieder zusammen und gab ihn an Harry zurück.

„Soll ich die mir etwa jetzt und hier ansehen?" fragte Harry verdutzt. „Hat er hier etwa ein Denkarium versteckt?"

„Nimm die Erinnerungen mit und schau sie dir an, wenn du Zeit dafür findest," schlug Jimá umsichtig vor.

„Ich hab kein Denkarium," entgegnete er jedoch mit kritischem Blick. „Ich bezweifle, dass Mrs Weasley eins bei sich herum liegen hat?"

Ron gluckste.

„Vielleicht benutzt du einfach den in Hogwarts?" schlug er vor, aber Hermine warf ihm einen dämlichen Blick zu.

„Du meinst, den, der sich im Büro von der jetzigen _Professorin White_ befindet?"

„Ach, stimmt ja!" plärrte Ron als sei ihm das wirklich erst jetzt aufgefallen. Harry zuckte nur mit dem Mundwinkel, steckte die Phiolen ein und schritt wieder nach draußen.

„Vielleicht ist hier ja ein Denkarium."

„Wenn du Professor White fragst, wird sie dir das sicher gestatten das Denkarium dort zu nutzen," sagte Jimá und meinte das offenbar sogar ernst. Harry verzog eine schräge Grimasse. Er kannte Jimá und Brian nicht gut genug, um mit ihnen zu teilen, was er über White wusste. Auch wenn er sie mochte, so hatten ihn die letzten Jahre gelernt, besser Vorsicht walten zu lassen, als zu schnell zu vertrauen.

„Nah, glaub ich nicht. Professor White und Ich sind – uhm – sagen wir alles andere als gut aufeinander zu sprechen."

„Wirklich?" rutschte es sowohl aus Jimá wie auch aus Brian gleichzeitig und gleich überrascht heraus. Harry war so überrumpelt von dieser Reaktion, er sah beide argwöhnisch an, doch die beiden lächelte das Ganze unangenehm wieder weg. Ihm fiel erst jetzt ein, dass sie darauf im Auto, als er sie damals gefragt hatte, nicht geantwortet hatten.

„Kennt ihr beide Professor White nun näher oder nicht?"

„Nein."

„Nö."

Diese Antworten kamen ihm eindeutig zu schnell und zu gleichgültig als dass er es einfach so hinnehmen hätte können. Für ihn hieß es, dass beide sie sehr wohl näher kannten, ihm aber einfach nichts sagen wollten. Dasselbe vermutete er bereits bei Lupin und irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er eine solche Antwort auch von Mr und Mrs Weasley bekäme, wenn er sie auf diese Hexe ansprach. Was war los? Wieso versuchten alle um ihn herum ihn daran zu hindern mehr über die neue Direktorin von Hogwarts herauszufinden?

„Ist sie ein Todesser?!" fragte er geradewegs heraus, zum großen Teil auch, weil er es satt hatte auf der Stelle zu treten. Brian und Jimá erstarrten beide als ob sie ein Blitz getroffen hätten, tauschten erneut Blicke aus und wieder versuchten sie das ganze ungewöhnlich schnell zu verstecken.

„Professor White?" fragte Jimá und versuchte offenbar möglichst sicher zu klingen. „Unsinn, Harry. Wäre sie das, würde das Zaubereiministerium sie nicht als Direktorin von Hogwarts einsetzen. Der Zaubereiminister war früher Leiter der Aurorenzentrale und er würde das doch wissen, wenn dem so wäre."

„Professor White ist sehr gut," stimmte Brian der Freundin zu und hatte Harry überzeugend angesehen. „Sie ist bestimmt für den Posten geeignet. Abgesehen davon – Sie ist Direktorin. Keine Lehrerin. Ist nicht so, dass du sonderlich viel mit ihr zutun haben wirst, richtig? Gut, ich hatte verhältnismäßig viel mit meinem Direktor zutun. Dumbledore. Wurde immer zu ihm bestellt, weil McGonagall und meine anderen Lehrer fanden, es sei absolut _nicht_ angebracht den Kopf eines Mitschülers in ein Streuselkuchen zu verwandeln, selbst wenn derjenige ein Reinblutvernarrtes, arrogantes Rindvieh ist."

Harry hatte überlegt zu sagen, dass Professor White ihm das dunkle Mal gezeigt hatte, ließ es jedoch bleiben. Das ganze letzte Jahr hatte ihm gezeigt, dass seine Freunde seine Bedenken gewöhnlicherweise nie teilten und immer irgendwelche Erklärungen fanden, die ein Verhalten weniger verdächtig machten. Brian und Jimá schienen da keine Ausnahme zu machen und außerdem war es ohnehin gefährlich jemanden zu sehr auf White anzusetzen, wenn sie wirklich so gefährlich war, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber gab.

Er wollte sich die Mühe ab jetzt an sparen, damit er sich seine Nerven für Wichtigeres aufsparen konnte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er noch sehr viel davon brauchen würde, sobald er in Hogwarts auf den Todesser traf.

„Du gingst nach Hogwarts?" sagte Hermine überrascht, denn Brian war nur gering älter als sie alle und sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern ihn in Hogwarts in den ersten Jahren mal gesehen zu haben.

„Yap," sagte Brian, ging jedoch nicht auf ihre Überraschung ein. „Ich glaube nicht, dass hier ein Denkarium ist, Leute. Die sind normal selten und auch nur im Besitz von wirklich großen und starken Zauberern – oder Hexen," fügte er mit Blick auf Hermine hinzu, die fast schon den Mund geöffnet hatte. „Wenn Dumbledore eins hatte, dann wohl eher in seiner Wohnung in Londin. Aber ich kann dir eins besorgen. Eines von vielen Vorteilen eines Fluchbrechers. _Beziehungen_."

Er blitzte Harry vielsagend an und nickte schließlich Richtung Tür.

„Wir sollten nicht zu viel Zeit hier verbringen. Sobald es dunkel ist, wird es schwerer euch sicher wieder zurück zum Fuchsbau zu bringen und du wolltest noch in das Haus deiner Eltern."

Einstimmig verließen sie das Haus wieder und machten sich stattdessen auf dem Weg die Straße hinauf hinter Jimá zum Haus der Potters.

Sie stoppten als sie an ein Haus kamen, bei dem die rechte obere Seite zerstört war. Der Rest stand zwar noch, aber zeigte genug Spuren der Zeit und auch, dass dieses Haus ebenfalls seit Jahren keiner mehr betreten hatte. Es war das Haus von Lilli und James Potter. Harry schluckte und war auf einmal wie erstarrt. Hier war es also passiert. Hier hatte Voldemort seine Eltern ermordet.

„Wie kommt es, dass es noch steht?" fragte er an Jimá gewandt, welche direkt neben ihm stehen geblieben war.

„Nach ihrem Tod und deinem Überleben, hat Albus Dumbledore es mit der Zustimmung der damaligen Zaubereiministerin schützen lassen. Jeder Muggel, der hier vorbei käme, würde nicht mal merken, dass hier etwas steht und auch nie das Grundstück betreten können. Allein Zauberer und Hexen können das Haus sehen, nicht aber betreten. Das dürfen weiterhin nur diejenigen, denen m -" Sie stoppte plötzlich als ob sie sich verschluckt hätte. „Sorry.," sagte sie sofort abwinkend und beendete den Satz schließlich gefasster. „Denen man Zugang gewährt hat. Also ihren Freunden, Familie und nahen Vertrauten. Deine Geschichte ist jedoch überall bekannt und jeder in der Zauberwelt weiß, wem dieses Haus hier gehörte und was hier passiert ist."

Harry nickte als Zeichen, dass er sie gehört hatte, dann schritt er zur Haustür und fasste den Knauf mit zitternden Händen an. Dies war schlimmer als zuvor das Haus von Dumbledore zu betreten. Würde er auch hier auf Abbilder seiner Eltern treffen? Insgeheim wünschte er sich das, aber er wusste auch, wie enttäuscht und niedergeschlagen er sein würde, wenn es nicht zutraf und einfach nur ein leeres, verlassenes Haus blieb.

„Wenn du dich alleine in einem Zimmer aufhältst," flüsterte Jimá plötzlich hinter ihm und zwar so leise, dass wirklich nur er sie hören konnte. „Dann kannst du sie sehr kurz sehen."

Harry sah sie verblüfft an, obgleich sie ihn lediglich sanft anlächelte und zuversichtlich zunickte als Zeichen, dass er es ruhig wagen sollte. Er drückte den Türknauf. Sie ging mit einem Klick auf und quietschte als er die Tür aufdrückte. Sie alle schritten hinein und es war nicht anders zu erwarten als das überall eine meterhohe Staubschicht lag, welche mit jedem Schritt eines jeden aufgewirbelt wurde.

Sein Blick fiel auf den zerstörten Teil des Hauses. Er ging die Stufen nach oben und fand sich dort alleine vor. Jimá hatte offenbar alle anderen davon abgehalten ihm zu folgen und stattdessen alle gebeten ihm etwas Privatsphäre zu geben. Er betrat die obere Etage mit Vorsicht, da es sich auch alles andere als sicher anfühlte, eher so als ob es jeden Moment bei zu festem Auftreten in sich zusammenbrechen würde.

„Man, Harry's Eltern mussten echt Kohle gehabt haben," hörte er Ron erstaunt unten das Haus bewundern. Obwohl alles unter Staubschichten lag, sah es bis auf den weggesprengten Teil immer noch massiver und eher nach einem großen Haus aus, als der Fuchsbau.

„Harry's Vater war James _Potter_ ," hörte er Brian erwidern. „Natürlich hatten die Kohle. Die Potters gehörten zu den wohlhabendsten, reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien überhaupt. Sogar sehr viel wohlhabender als die Malfoys, die bekanntlich mit ihrem Reichtum und Villen prahlen. Auch wenn das für Harry's Mutter nicht galt, sein Vater war es und zwar _sehr wohlhabend_."

„Was heißt _sehr wohlhabend_?" fragte Ron zurück.

„Sagen wir's mal so: Harry müsste nicht arbeiten nach seinem Abschluss und könnte von seinem Geld leben. Harry, seine Frau, seine Kinder, deren Kinder und selbst noch seine Urenkeln."

„Wow!"

„Hört auf über Geld zu sprechen, Jungs," mahnte Jimá die beiden und Harry beschloss in das Zimmer zu schreiten, um seine Freunde nicht länger zuzuhören. Er mochte es ebenfalls nicht über Geld zu sprechen, auch wenn ihn Brian's Vergleich des Vermögen seiner Eltern, was in Gringotts lagerte, durchaus beeindruckt hatte. Das hatte selbst er nicht von seinen Eltern erwartet. Viel Gedanken hatte er sich darum allerdings auch nie gemacht.

Er atmete tief durch, hoffend, dass sich etwas rühren würde, aber nichts tat sich. Traurig senkte er den Kopf und beschloss wieder zu gehen. Es befand sich ohnehin nicht viel in diesem Raum, da der Großteil weggesprengt war. Gerade als er zur Tür raus schritt, hörte er jedoch ein Geräusch und hatte sich blitzschnell wieder umgedreht. Ein Foto war auf den Boden gefallen.

Harry schritt vorsichtig rüber und hob das Foto auf, um es wieder an die Wand zu hängen, nicht jedoch ohne den Staub mit seinem Ärmel abzuwischen und sich das Bild anzusehen. Auf dem sich bewegendem schwarz-weiß Foto waren die 21jährige Lilli und James, sowie er als kleines Baby, sicher und fest in Lilli's Armen, sowie – Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn - ein seltsames Licht. Es war hell und beleuchtete ein großen Teil des Bildes. Für ein Augenblick hatte Harry das Gefühl ein weiteres kleines etwa 3 oder 4jähriges Mädchen auf James' Armen zu erkennen, aber schon im nächsten Moment wurde es wieder zu dem hellen Licht, was diesen Teil des Bildes reflektieren ließ. Er hing das Bild nicht wieder auf, sondern schritt stattdessen damit aus dem Zimmer. Er wollte gerade die Tür zu ziehen, da blieb er jedoch stehen und betrachtete die andere Seite des Ganges. Es gab 2 weitere offene Türen. In einem sah er ein großes Doppelbett und alles in dem Zimmer zeigte, dass hier seine Eltern geschlafen hatten. Das andere Zimmer dagegen – war ähnlich eingerichtet wie das, was er gerade verlassen hatte. Überall lagen verstaubte Spielsachen, jedoch für Mädchen, Anziehsachen, eindeutig für ein kleines Mädchen, ein pinkfarbenes Bett, gemacht für ein kleines Kind.

Vorher glaubte er, dass es nur ein Zufall war und das Mädchen auf dem Bild seiner Fantasie entsprang. Nun aber war er sich sicher, dass mehr dahinter steckte. Der Traum, den er hatte... Das war kein Zufall mehr. Hier hatte noch jemand gelebt, außer er und seine Eltern. Ein Mädchen. Es musste ein Zauber auf dem Foto sein, dass es versteckte. In diesem Zimmer befanden sich keine Bilder, genauso wenig im Zimmer seiner Eltern und als er zurück in sein Kinderzimmer schritt, fand er gleichfalls keine weiteren Bilder vor. Das einzige befand sich nun in seiner Hand.

„Nichte?" schlug Ron vor als Harry nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit zu ihnen herunter kam und von seiner Entdeckung oben erzählte.

„Harry's Mutter hatte doch nur eine Schwester und die haben nur einen Sohn," entgegnete Hermine ihm.

„Väterlicherseits?" versuchte er es erneut.

Harry dachte nach, aber die Wahrheit war, dass keiner je mehr über seine Eltern sprach als nötig. Von jedem hörte er dies und jenes über ihren Charakter, dass sie gute, freundliche und mutige Menschen waren. Nie hatte ihnen jemand jedoch näher über die Familie seines Vaters erzählt und Harry hatte nie danach gefragt. Wen hätte er auch wie danach fragen sollen? Bis heute wusste er nicht mal, dass sein Vater so reich war, wenn Brian das nicht ausgeführt hätte.

„Remus müsste es wissen, oder?" sagte er nach einer Weile in die Runde. „Er und mein Vater waren beste Freunde."

„Stimmt," sagte Ron. „Oder, Brian? Du kennst die Familie Potter doch? Jedenfalls wusstest du, dass sie viel Geld hatten?"

Jimá und Brian hatten sich bis dahin an den Mutmaßungen nicht beteiligt und erst nachdem sie adressiert wurden, sahen sie aufmerksam auf.

„Uhm," machte der Zauberer unangenehm. „Sorry. Das war alles was ich wusste, was man sich in der Zaubererschaft eben erzählt. Hab deine Eltern nie kenngelernt, Harry."

„Deine Eltern hatten doch bestimmt viele Freunde?" sagte Jimá und sah ihn zuversichtlich an. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dir alle mit Freuden die Fragen beantworten würden."

„Jaah," erwiderte Harry nachdenklich und steckte das Bild ein. „War nur komisch... Okay."

„Jedenfalls sollten wir langsam zurückkehren oder wir apparieren noch bei Dunkelheit herum."

Alle warfen Harry einen fragenden Blick zu und entschieden damit, dass dies seine Entscheidung sein sollte. Er nickte müde und folgte ihnen nach draußen. Gerade als er die Tür schließen wollte, hielt er inne. Die anderen waren alle schon vorausgegangen und hatten nicht bemerkt, dass er stehen geblieben war. Er sah zurück und erkannte auf der Couch das Abbild seiner Eltern. Sein Herz machte ein aufgeregten Hüpfer als er erkannte, dass sie genauso aussahen wie in seinem Traum. Er fragte sich für einen Moment, ob er sich dies gerade nur einbildete, dann aber sahen seine Eltern plötzlich zu ihm rüber und beide lächelten ihn liebevoll an. Er wollte länger stehen bleiben, aber als Brian's laute Stimme nach ihm rief, hatte er sich erschrocken und sich reflexartig zu den Freunden gedreht. Als er wieder zurück in das Wohnzimmer sah, waren die Abbilder verschwunden. Traurig schloss er die Tür und stieß zu seinen Freunden dazu. Sie apparierten über einen anderen Weg zurück zum Fuchsbau und kamen kurz vor Anbruch der Dunkelheit an. Bevor sie zurück in das Haus schritten, hatte Brian noch mal das Wort an sie gerichtet.

„Harry, wenn du möchtest, könnten wir dir auch deine Wohnung zeigen, die jetzt dir gehört? Ich hab das Gefühl, das wird dir gefallen."

Wenn er ehrlich war, dann war Wohnungsbesichtigung das letzte, was Harry im Sinn hatte, erst recht nach den Ereignissen des heutigen Tages. Brian aber hatte gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort gewartet.

„Jimá und Ich kommen morgen vorbei und bringen euch zu der Wohnung. Wir müssen nicht so oft apparieren, also reicht 10 Uhr. Ron kippt uns sonst unterwegs noch weg."

Er lachte wieder bellend, schlug dem Weasley Sohn freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und apparierte nach einem Zwinker an Harry mit einem höllisch lauten BANG. Jimá schnaubte genervt und winkte allen freundlich.

„Bis morgen – Es sei denn ich trete Brian vorher gehörig in den Hintern so dass ihm Hören und Sehen vergeht, dieser doofe Clown!"

Plopp. Jimá war ebenfalls appariert.

* * *

Mrs Weasley hatte ihnen Abendessen gekocht und zwar reichlich. Harry bekam nicht wirklich ein Bissen runter, woraufhin sie ihn sogar noch mehr auf seinen Teller legte mit den Worten, er müsse mehr essen, um bei Kräften zu bleiben. Als er Ginny's besorgten Blick traf, konnte er nicht anders als sich zum Essen zu zwingen, damit sich der traurige Blick endlich wieder aufhellte. Das tat er dann auch tatsächlich und sie drückte unter dem Tisch liebevoll seine Hand.

Mr oder Mrs Weasley nach dem Mädchen auf dem Bild zu fragen erschien Harry als unsinnig, zumal er glaubte, dass sie seine Eltern womöglich gar nicht gekannt haben. Zumindest gab es nie Anzeichen dafür. Er hätte Lupin schreiben können, aber so wie dieser sich in der letzten Zeit verhielt, war es wahrscheinlicher von einem Fremden auf der Straße mehr Informationen über seine Eltern zu bekommen als von ihm.

An diesem Abend lag er wie an jedem anderen Abend seitdem er im Fuchsbau lebte auch von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Ginny in seinem Bett. Es war weit nach Mitternacht und sie waren sicher gegangen, dass ihre Eltern bereits im Bett waren, bevor sie sich zu ihm ins Zimmer schlich.

„Willst du wissen, was ich denke?" fragte sie nach einer Weile. Draußen war es dunkel und alles was man hörte waren die Zirpen hier und da. Er sah sie sanft an und nickte.

„Klar."

„Ich glaube, deine Eltern waren sehr gute Menschen," flüsterte sie sanft, bedacht darauf den Blickkontakt zu halten, damit er verstand, wie ernst sie jedes ihrer Worte meinte. „Sie wollten dich beschützen, selbst als es ihnen ihr Leben kostete. Sie waren für Gerechtigkeit, deswegen waren sie Mitglieder im Orden des Phönix. Sie waren offenbar alles andere als traditionsgebunden oder konservativ. Dein Vater war reinblütig und hat dennoch deine Mutter geheiratet, eine muggelstämmige Hexe.

Wer immer dieses Mädchen auf dem Foto auch ist, es gab bestimmt Gründe, weshalb sie bei ihnen lebte."

„Es ist nur... meine Eltern sind tot und ich nicht. Was ist mit ihr? Ist sie auch getötet worden? Ist sie meine Schwester? Wenn ja, wieso konnte ich nicht bei ihr leben, wegen dem Schutz meiner Mutter? Oder ist sie auch tot? Wenn sie meine Schwester ist... muss ich das wissen."

Und er erinnerte sich wieder an seinen Traum. _Sie_. Meinten seine Eltern das Mädchen damit? War es womöglich gar kein Traum, sondern eine Erinnerung, die irgendwo in ihm verborgen war? Hatte er eine Schwester? Brauchte sie vielleicht sogar seine Hilfe und deswegen fand er genau jetzt das Foto?

„Niemand hatte auch nur erwähnt, dass da noch jemand mit uns lebte. Dumbledore nicht, Sirius nicht und Lupin auch nicht. Wann immer sie über meine Eltern sprachen – kam das nie zu Wort."

„Nun, zwei kannst du nicht mehr fragen. Den letzten aber schon."

„Nur dass er auf keinen meiner Briefe antwortet. Hagrid hatte mir mal ein Buch mit Fotos meiner Eltern geschenkt. Da ist sie auch auf keinem drauf gewesen und dieses Foto wurde offenbar verändert. Jemand war es also wichtig, es zu tun und – Es könnte nichts sein, aber -"

„Vielleicht ist es auch alles," flüsterte sie seinen Satz zu Ende und lächelte verständnisvoll.

„Weißt du, dein Vater war doch Mitglied des Orden damals und wenn Lupin dir nicht antwortet, vielleicht solltest du dich dann an jemand anderen wenden? Zum Beispiel Mad-Eye? Er war doch auch damals Mitglied?"

Harry lächelte. Sie hatte recht und das war es, was er heute Abend gebraucht hatte. Jemand, der ihm zuhörte und half und nicht versuchte seine Fragen beiseite zu schieben. Sie fand irgendwie immer die richtigen Worte, damit alles nicht mehr so dunkel und vergeblich wirkte. Harry legte seine Hand um ihre Hüfte und zog sie zärtlich an sich ran.

„Ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne dich täte, weißt du das?" flüsterte er ehrlich. Ginny kicherte und strich zärtlich über seine Wange.

„Ich schwärme für dich seitdem ich dich kenne, Harry. Glaubst du wirklich, dass du mich überhaupt wieder los wirst?"

Er lachte nun ebenfalls und beide strahlten einander an. Ginny war danach sehr schnell in seinen Armen eingeschlafen, aber Harry fand nicht wirklich die Ruhe dazu. Voldemort war draußen, vielleicht sogar näher als ihnen überhaupt bewusst war. Seine Todesser hatten einen Angriff auf der Hochzeit gewagt und dann einen weiteren als sie aus der Winkelgasse kamen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis der nächste Angriff kam und der würde vielleicht nicht mehr so glimpflich ausgehen.

Voldemort wollte ihn. Tot oder lebendig. Er war mit seiner Suche nach den Horkruxen noch kein bisschen weiter gekommen und befand sich auf der selben verlorenen Stelle wie schon am Tag von Dumbledore's Beerdigung. Und nun auch noch all diese neuen Fragen, die ihn beschäftigten und seine Konzentration von seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe ablenkten. Er fühlte sich richtig schwach und am Abgrund. Und er musste irgendetwas dagegen tun. Morgen, würde er es ändern. Morgen...

* * *

Um Punkt 9.55 Uhr klingelte es an der Tür und Mrs Weasley öffnete die Tür für Brian, Jimá und – zu Harry's Verwunderung – Tonks.

„Überraschung!" trällerte sie fröhlich und wirkte mit ihren knall pinken Haaren und dem beißend orange farbigem Umhang ziemlich auffallend.

„Hi, Tonks," sagte er verwirrt als sie breit strahlend herein schritt. Brian und Jimá hinter ihr her.

„Du bist heute auch dabei?"

„Ja, je mehr desto lustiger," sagte sie vielsagend und strahlte immer noch wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Harry konnte sich das so überhaupt nicht erklären, denn während sie im letzten Jahr sehr traurig wirkte und stets unscheinbar mit mausbraunen Haaren auftrat, so wirkte sie heute wieder kunterbunt und auffällig wie eh und je.

„Na dann, viel Spaß, ihr Lieben," trällerte Mrs Weasley und winkte allen fröhlich zu. Tonks dagegen nahm sie liebevoll und sehr herzlich in die Arme und Harry hätte schwören können zu hören wie Mrs Weasley „Herzlichen Glückwunsch" zu Tonks flüsterte.

Herzlichen Glückwunsch wozu?! Dachte er sich irritiert, schritt dann aber zu allen anderen nach draußen und apparierte mit ihnen zu seiner neuen Wohnung im Herzen von London. Sie waren kaum durch die Tür geschritten, da erkannte Harry einen Priester in der Wohnung stehen und direkt in seiner Nähe Lupin und ein fremdes Ehepaar.

„Was geht denn hier vor?" fragte Ron verwirrt, denn Lupin trug mal kein zerrissenen Umhang und sah im Gegenteil sogar sehr festlich aus. Harry fiel auch jetzt erst auf, wie elegant (trotz der leuchtend orangenen Farbe) Tonks aussah als sie sich zu Lupin stellte.

„Überraschung!" jubelte sie heiter. „Remus und Ich werden hier und jetzt heiraten."

Ron war die Kinnlade herabgefallen und Harry, Hermine und Ginny tauschten freudig überraschte Blicke aus.

„Was jetzt, echt?" fragte Harry als Remus sich neben ihn stellte und väterlich ansah.

„Ja, echt," antwortete er umsichtig. „Harry, ich hoffe, du nimmst es mir nicht übel, dass wir euch so damit überfallen. Alles ging sehr schnell, aber wir sind nun alle hier. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mein Trauzeuge bist."

„Klar!" sagte er sofort. Er war zwar überrumpelt von allem, aber nie im Leben hätte er diese Bitte abgelehnt. Neben Sirius war Remus für ihn ebenfalls zu einem sehr wichtigen Menschen geworden und nach Sirius' Tod war Remus der Einzige, dem sich Harry nahe genug fühlte, um ihn ab und zu über seine Eltern auszufragen. Nun erklärte ihm das auch das Ehepaar im Raum. Tonks stellte ihm ihre Eltern vor und Harry und die anderen schüttelten Andromeda und Tod Tonks freundlich die Hände.

Lupin hatte Harry mit sich in das Zimmer neben an gezogen, während Brian seine Eltern begrüßte.

„Wirklich, Kleiner. Du und Nyphadora solltet euch viel öfter zu Hause blicken lassen. Wir machen uns große Sorgen, wenn ihr euch so selten meldet."

„Ja, Mum," sagte Brian brav während seine Mutter ihm den Umhang zurecht zupfte.

Kaum im anderen Zimmer angekommen, fand sich mitten im sonst leeren Zimmer eine Schale aus Stein – Ein Denkarium? Harry's Herz machte ein großen erfreuten Hüpfer.

„Brian hat mir von deinem Fund gestern in Godric's Hollow erzählt. Wir haben daraufhin mit der neuen Direktorin von Hogwarts gesprochen und solange du ihn nur benutzt, um die neu gewonnenen Erinnerungen zu sehen, hat sie sich einverstanden erklärt ihn dir dafür zu leihen."

„Hat sie?" rutschte ihm vollkommen überrascht heraus. Remus lächelte sanft.

„Sie vertraut darauf, dass du dir keine Erinnerungen aneignest, die nicht für dich bestimmt sind, nachdem wir es ihr versichert haben. Das Denkarium beherbergt sehr viele Erinnerungen von vorherigen Schulleitern und ist damit ein großer Schatz an Geschichten. Es ist sehr großzügig von ihr, versteht aber, dass du das im Moment dringend benötigst."

Harry wollte gerade seine Irritation zum Ausdruck bringen, wurde aber durch den Priester gehindert, der zwischen Tür und Angel aufgetaucht war.

„Wenn nun alle anwesend sind, können wir mit der Zeremonie beginnen," sagte der Priester, aber Remus und Tonks hatten beide gleichzeitig protestiert.

„Es fehlt noch jemand," fügte Remus hinzu und war zurück zu den anderen geschritten. Harry hatte keine andere Wahl als zu stöhnen und zu folgen. Hätte der Priester nicht eine Minute später erscheinen können?

Remus sah enttäuscht zur Tür, die sich einfach nicht noch mal öffnen wollte.

„Wer denn?" fragte Harry interessiert, aber Lupin hatte ihn nicht mal wirklich wahrgenommen als er nebensächlich antwortete „Jemand."

Sie warteten fast eine weitere Stunde, aber es kam niemand. Harry und Ginny hatten sich seine neue Wohnung etwas genauer angesehen und fanden es eigentlich ganz nett für die ersten eigenen vier Wänden. Ginny fand es niedlich, dass man in einem Teil des Schlafzimmers farbige Handabdrücke eines Kleinkindes an der Wand vorfand.

„Süß! Die Vorbesitzer hatten bestimmt Kinder," schwärmte Ginny begeistert.

„ _Der Vorbesitzer_ war Remus," entgegnete Brian amüsiert. „Die Fingerabdrücke sind von der Besitzerin davor und die kriegt man nicht weg. Selbst neue Farbe haftet nicht. Sorry, Harry. Musst damit in deiner Wohnung klar kommen."

„Du bist doch Fluchbrecher?" wandte Ron ein, aber Brian lachte laut.

„Ja, _Fluchbrecher_. Kein _Alles-Weg-Macher_."

Lupin hatte indes seinen Patronus losgeschickt und hoffte auf eine Antwort, aber eine weitere Stunde verging, Ron's Magen knurrte unheilverkündend, und es kam dennoch keine Antwort zurück.

„Wir... Wir können es auch verschieben?" flüsterte Tonks auf seinen tief niedergeschlagenen Blick hin. Lupin saß mittlerweile eingefallen auf einem Stuhl und sah traurig zu ihr auf. Er schüttelte den Kopf, nahm ihre Hand in seine und stand wieder auf. Er schien seine Gefühle hinter einem Lächeln zu verstecken und zog seine Verlobte zu allen Freunden zurück.

„Wir können anfangen," sagte er zum Priester und fügte niedergeschlagen hinzu. „Es kommt niemand mehr..."

Dass er sehr enttäuscht war konnte jeder sehen, aber sie alle strengten sich an ihn wieder aufzumuntern. Eine Hochzeit war schließlich etwas fröhliches und Lupin liebte Tonks zu sehr, um ihr diesen Tag durch sein Missmut zu verderben.

Harry fand die Zeremonie sehr schön, vor allen Dingen aber sehr einfach und viel vertrauter als die Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur, wo es viel zu viele Gäste waren, die er größtenteils nicht mal kannte und was daher auch viel förmlicher war, da auch sehr viele der Gäste aus der Arbeit der beiden gekommen waren.

Er und Ginny tauschten einen tiefen Blick als sich Lupin und Tonks gegenseitig die Ringe ansteckten und er wusste, eines Tages, wenn er dieses Jahr überlebte, würde er sie ebenfalls fragen und sie würden gleichfalls nur im kleinen Kreis den Bund fürs Leben eingehen.

Die Feier wurde danach nicht größer, sondern blieb bei denen, die sich in dem Raum befanden. Der Gast, den Remus noch erwartet hatte, kam nicht mehr und es blieb beim vertrauten Essen der kleinen Gruppe. Harry fand Tonks und Brian's Eltern sehr nett, überließ das Reden dann aber doch lieber Ginny und Hermine. Brian kam eindeutig eher nach seiner Mutter, zumindest vom Aussehen her. Was den Charakter anging, konnte er keine Ähnlichkeiten zu beiden Elternteilen ausmachen. Ted und Andromeda Tonks waren beides eher zurückhaltend und höflich und machten eigentlich kaum Scherze.

Als er Remus in einem nachdenklichen Moment erwischte, packte er die Gelegenheit beim Schopf, um endlich zu reden und da er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er das anders ansprechen sollte, schob er dem Freund einfach das gefundene Foto von seiner Familie rüber. Lupin zuckte überrumpelt zurück und hatte sich Harry mit einem halb entsetztem, halb ertappten Blick zugewandt.

„Wir waren gestern in Godric's Hollow. Das Haus meiner Eltern aufsuchen. Da hab ich das Foto gefunden."

Lupin sagte nichts.

„Da ist ein helles Licht bei meinem Vater. Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich da gestern für einen Moment ein kleines Mädchen drauf erkannt hätte. Vielleicht... 2 oder 3... oder 4 Jahre alt..."

Jeder noch so große Idiot hätte gesehen, dass sein Freund verzweifelt versuchte eine Ausrede zu finden, um nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen, die er ganz offensichtlich kannte und Harry wusste nur ein Weg ihn daran zu hindern sich herauszureden.

„Bin ich mit ihr verwandt? Väterlicherseits, vielleicht? Und wieso wurde dieses Foto so manipuliert, um sie zu verstecken?"

„Harry -" versuchte Lupin ihn zu stoppen, aber er schien immer noch keine Worte zu finden und das zeigte ihm, dass er recht hatte.

„Wieso hat mir keiner von euch je etwas über die Familie meines Vaters erzählt? Sie -"

„Du."

„Uhm?"

„Du bist jetzt 17 und mein Trauzeuge. Es ist Du."

„Err – okay. Du... Du, Sirius, Dumbledore? Ihr kanntet meine Eltern doch so gut?"

Zu spät bemerkte er, dass er die letzten Aussagen lauter ausgesprochen hatte als beabsichtigt und dass die beiden nun jeder andere im Raum ansah. Harry und Remus verfielen in peinliches schweigen, Andromeda und Ted Tonks aber räusperten sich und standen dann auf.

„Ich glaube, es wird Zeit," sagte Erstere und verabschiedete sich mit ihrem Mann von Tochter und Schwiegersohn. Harry war das Ganze zwar unangenehm gewesen, aber zumindest wusste er nun, dass er bei Remus nicht mehr auf Granit stieß. Dieser konnte nicht weiter so tun als wüsste er von nichts und er konnte ihm auch nicht weiter aus dem Weg gehen. Heute Abend würde er ihn konfrontieren – auch wenn es nicht nett war, dies an seinem Hochzeitstag zu tun. Er wartete, dass Tonks Eltern verschwanden und er wieder zurück kam, doch als die Tür geschlossen wurde, kam lediglich Tonks wieder zu ihnen zurück.

„Für heute ist Schluss, ihr Lieben," sagte sie und vermied eindeutig den Blick mit Harry. „Jimá, Brian und Ich bringen euch wieder zurück zum Fuchsbau."

Harry ahnte, dass Remus das Weite gesucht hatte, um nicht auf ihn eingehen zu müssen. Er hätte natürlich darauf beharren können hier zu bleiben, da dies schließlich seine Wohnung war, glaubte jedoch, dass dies von wenig Erfolg gekrönt wäre. Lupin würde womöglich gar nicht hier her zurückkehren, denn es waren kaum noch Möbel in der Wohnung und Tonks hatte ihm schon vorher gesagt, dass Lupin und sie vor einigen Wochen eine gemeinsame Wohnung bezogen hatten.

Mit finsterem Blick folgte er ihnen somit zurück zum Fuchsbau, wo sich Tonks und Brian schnell wieder verabschiedet hatten. Jimá aber apparierte nicht sofort, sondern hatte sich kurz mit mitfühlendem Blick an Harry und seine Freunde gewandt.

„Weißt du, Harry, Remus und du, ihr steht euch doch sehr nahe. Ich glaube nicht, dass er dir irgendetwas vorenthalten würde, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein müsste. Ich will damit nur sagen, wenn er es nicht sagen will, hat er womöglich seine Gründe. Gute Gründe. Vielleicht solltest du ihm einfach vertrauen. Man vertraut doch denjenigen, die man Freunde nennt? Wenn die Zeit reif ist, wird er bestimmt auf dich zukommen und alles erzählen."

Er sah sie irritiert an, nicht wütend oder zornig, weil sie sich einmischte, einfach nur verwirrt. Er fand es nett, weil sie sich im Gegensatz zu Tonks und ihrem Bruder Zeit nahm, um sich damit zu beschäftigen. Irgendwie zeigte sie ihm damit, dass sie Verständnis für sein Verhalten aufbrachte und dass er von ihr gehört wurde. Sie lächelte fürsorglich, dann winkte sie und apparierte ebenfalls.

* * *

In Absprache mit Mrs und Mr Weasley würde Harry die restlichen Ferien in seiner Wohnung in London verbringen, nachdem er ihnen versicherte, dass er auf sich aufpassen würde. Da er bereits 17 und damit volljährig in der Zauberwelt war, konnten ihn die beiden das auch nicht verbieten. Sie hätte wohl noch länger auf ihn eingeredet, wenn er ihnen nicht versprochen hätte regelmäßig zum Essen vorbeizuschauen oder von sich hören zu lassen, damit sie wussten, dass es ihm gut ging.

Ron und Hermine wollten den restlichen Sommer ebenfalls bei Harry bleiben und auch das konnten Ron's Eltern nicht verhindern. Ginny aber ließ Mrs Weasley unter keinen Umständen in London übernachten und spielte hier auch all ihre Karten als Mutter und Erziehungsberechtigte aus. Da half alles stampfen, fauchen, bitten und betteln nichts. Abgesehen davon, dass die beiden noch nichts von Harry's und Ginny's Beziehung wussten, wollten sie ihre Eltern auch nicht unnötig provozieren. Irgendwie hatte sich bisher keine gute Gelegenheit ergeben ihnen das mitzuteilen.

So fanden sich die drei am nächsten Tag mit Mr Weasley in Harry's neuer Wohnung ein, welcher darauf bestand sie dorthin zu begleiten. Erst als sie sicher in der Wohnung waren, verließ er sie wieder und ging weiter zur Arbeit.

Die Wohnung war noch relativ leer, aber Harry war es nicht wichtig sich groß einzurichten. Er wollte hier bleiben, weil sich das Denkarium hier befand.

„Und du willst hier wirklich _schlafen_?" fragte Hermine unsicher.

„Klar," antwortete Harry ohne Umschweife und ging sofort mit den Erinnerungen ins Nebenzimmer. Er wollte keine Zeit mehr verschwenden und sich die Erinnerungen ansehen. Die Phiolen waren nicht nummeriert, also nahm er eine beliebige Phiole und goss alles in die Schale hinein. Er war dabei sich wieder hinein zu bücken als er sich wieder zurückbeugte. Hermine und Ron hatten sich nämlich nicht gerührt.

„Weißt du echt, was du da tust, Mann?" fragte Ron unsicher und auch Hermine sah aus als ob sie lieber das Weite gesucht hätte.

„Ihr müsst nicht mit rein kommen," sagte Harry sofort. Er hatte keine Probleme das alleine zu tun und wandte sich wieder der Schale zu.

„Nein, wir – wir kommen schon," sagte Hermine und hatte sich sehr zögerlich zu seiner anderen Seite an der Schale hingestellt. Ron sah aus als ob er wieder auf Aragog, der Riesenspinne, zugehen müsste als er sich schließlich ebenfalls zwischen ihnen beiden auf der noch freien Seite befand.

„Bereit?" fragte Harry.

„Bereit," sagte Hermine und nickte entschlossen.

„Bereit," sagte auch Ron, wenn auch eher zittrig.

Damit beugten sie sich alle drei über die Flüssigkeit und tauchten in die Erinnerung ein.

* * *

Sie kamen in Hogsmeade auf. Harry fest auf den Beinen, Hermine wackelnd auf den Beinen und Ron auf seinem Hintern. Harry und Hermine halfen ihm auf.

Es war Dumbledore, welcher auf den _Eberkopf_ zuging.

„Wir müssen ihm folgen," sagte Harry und alle drei gingen dem alten Zauberer nach. Die Bar war leer, allein der Wirt stand hinter dem Tresen und hatte von seinen schmutzigen Gläsern aufgesehen als der alte Zauberer herein schritt. Die beiden starrten sich gegenseitig an, als sich Dumbledore zum Tresen begab und sich auf einen Hocker setzte.

„Guten Abend, Aberforth," sagte er höflich. Der Wirt brummte etwas missverständliches. Hermine, Ron und Harry hatten sich auf die übrigen freien Hocker gesetzt und beide beobachtet.

„Aberforth..." wiederholte Hermine tief in Gedanken versunken.

„Er war auch bei der Beerdigung," sagte Harry.

„Er ist Dumbledore's Bruder," sagte Hermine dann jedoch und beide Jungs blickten überrascht auf.

„Wie jetzt, echt?" sagte Ron verdutzt.

„Ganz sicher," erwiderte Hermine.

„Die beiden sehen sich irgendwie so überhaupt nicht ähnlich," bemerkte Ron und wippte mit dem Kopf hin und her. „Dafür dass sie Brüder sind, mein ich. Aber gut, wir haben auch alle nichts gemein mit Percy, diesem Großtrottel."

„Stimmt," sagte Hermine, der es erst jetzt wieder eingefallen war. „Er war gar nicht auf Bill und Fleur's Hochzeit?"

„Bill hat ihn eingeladen, aber er hat ganz _formal_ abgesagt, dieser Blödmann!"

Hermine und Harry tauschten betretene Blicke, wandten dann ihre Aufmerksamkeit aber wieder dem Geschehen zu. Aberforth hatte begonnen den Tresen zu wischen und den einzigen Menschen außer ihm in diesem Raum zu ignorieren. Anhand der verbrannten Hand wusste Harry, dass dieser Vorfall irgendwann im letzten Jahr gewesen sein muss.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du von _ihr_ gehört hast," sprach Dumbledore sanft, aber der Wirt putzte fast ein wenig fanatisch weiter ohne darauf einzugehen.

„Ich habe versucht sie zu finden, aber es hat sich alles als äußerst uneffektiv herausgestellt. Ob nun von ihr beabsichtigt oder nicht."

Harry setzte seine Stirn in Falten und blickte die beiden Männer Stirnrunzelnd an. Selbst der Wirt hatte aufgehört zu wischen und schnaubte stattdessen auf, bevor er sich endlich dem Gast zuwandte.

„Kannst du immer noch nicht aufgeben?" brummte er grimmig.

„Leider nicht. Nein," sagte Dumbledore nach wie vor gelassen und hatte auch keine düstere Miene verzogen, so wie es sein Gegenüber tat.

„Was hast du denn erwartet?" grummelte dieser finster weiter und sah auch sehr aufgebracht aus. „Dachtest du, nach all dem was passiert ist, würde sie hier bleiben? Natürlich ist sie untergetaucht. Keiner findet sie, wenn sie's nicht selber will. Hätte ich ihr damals nicht angeboten jedes Mal hier aufzutauchen, sie wäre doch niemals auf deiner Schule geblieben! Sie wäre schon früher für immer weggerannt, wenn es nach ihr ginge. Ich habe mir wirklich Mühe gegeben was dich betrifft, aber das mit ihr ging zu weit! Was passiert ist, ist _deine_ Schuld!"

Obgleich sein Bruder laut geworden war und unverkennbar seinem Ärger Luft machte, war Dumbledore ruhig sitzen geblieben. Sein Gesicht aber zierte große Sorge – und ebenfalls große Schuldgefühle.

„Ich muss sie finden, Aberforth," sagte er immer noch höflich als ob sein Bruder nicht an ihm explodiert wäre und sie ein ganz normales, freundschaftliches Gespräch führen würden.

„Ich glaube durchaus, dass ein Teil von ihr noch der ist, den wir kennen und nicht alles in ihr verloren ist."

„Ach? Und dann kommst du zu mir? Ich hab sie an dem Tag verloren an dem ich dir geholfen habe," fauchte er verbittert und hatte das staubige Tuch beiseite geschmissen. „Sie ist nur deswegen solange geblieben, weil sie einen Grund hatte. Ihre Freunde und _ihn_. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob sie überhaupt noch lebt. Glaubst du, ich habe nicht versucht sie zu finden oder zu erreichen? Aber sie ist nicht mehr sie selbst. Ich weiß nicht, ob noch etwas von ihr überlebt hat. Pah."

Er schnappte sich wieder das Tuch und begann erneut fanatisch über ein und dieselbe Stelle zu wischen. Nicht, dass es dadurch sauberer wurde.

„ _Black Heart_ , _Phowlyris_ , pah! Alles Blödsinn! Alles schlecht! Du hättest das verhindern müssen. Du hast gesagt, du kannst das. Nur deswegen hab ich sie dazu überredet, deinem Orden beizutreten!"

Dumbledore zeigte zum ersten Mal Anzeichen von Trauer und Reue.

„Ich glaube, dass sie deine Eulen zumindest annimmt," sagte er behutsam ohne auf die Vorwürfe eingegangen zu sein und da Aberforth plötzlich aufhörte zu putzen, wurde allen klar, dass der Zauberer mit seiner Vermutung recht behalten hatte. Er nahm ein Brief aus seiner Tasche und legte ihn auf den Tresen.

„Ich möchte dich bitte, diesen an sie weiterzureichen."

„Wenn sie nichts von dir hören will, wieso sollte ich sie dazu zwingen?" brummte Aberforth missmutig.

„Sie wird es wissen wollen," antwortete Dumbledore ruhig, dann erhob er sich wieder. „Ich weiß, was ich tat ist unverzeihlich und ich habe das akzeptiert. Es geht hier aber nicht um mich. Es geht um Menschen, denen sie nach wie vor wichtig ist und die ihr wichtig sind. Ein Teil von ihr wird es wissen wollen. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass sie noch existiert und nicht – vollständig vergangen ist.

Ich bitte dich um den Gefallen, den Brief an sie weiterzureichen. Alles, was danach passiert, liegt dann nicht mehr in meiner Macht. Ich konnte es jedoch nicht unversucht lassen, diesen einen Strohhalm noch zu ergreifen, wenn auch nur die kleinste Möglichkeit besteht, dass etwas in ihr überlebt hat.

Glaube mir, ich bin mir sehr wohl meiner Fehler bewusst. Genauso aber bin ich der Überzeugung, dass dies der einzige verbleibende Weg ist. Ich kenne dich außerdem gut genug, um zu wissen, dass du ihn ihr geben wirst, was mich ebenfalls beruhigt. So ist die Möglichkeit ihrer Rückkehr, so klein wie sie auch ist, nicht verschwindend gering. Du kannst mir glauben, dass mir durchaus bewusst ist, was eine Rückkehr bedeuten kann und was für Gefahren dies mit sich bringt. Für alle Beteiligten ist dies dennoch sehr wichtig. Sie wird gebraucht."

Der Wirt schnaubte missmutig und begann wieder den Tresen zu putzen. Damit war das Gespräch für beide beendet und Dumbledore erhob sich wieder.

„Einen schönen Abend dir noch, Aberforth. Danke für deine Mühen."

Mit einem freundlichen Blick schritt er schließlich zur Tür hinaus, Harry, Hermine und Ron hinter ihm her. Sie starrten einen sehr traurigen Dumbledore an, welcher sich nicht mehr bewegte. Die Erinnerung war beendet und Harry half Hermine und Ron wieder aufzutauchen.

* * *

Die drei Freunde saßen in Harry's leerer Wohnung auf der Couch, die noch von der Hochzeit da gelassen wurde und grübelten über die gerade betrachtete Erinnerung.

„Wer ist _sie_?" fragte Ron als Erstes, da alle anderen mehr für sich alleine vor sich hin gegrübelt hatten. „Eine Frau?"

„Ein Mann ist es bestimmt nicht," sagte Hermine dämlich von der Seite. „Und offenbar wollte er, dass sie zurückkommt, um zu helfen."

„Es war auf jeden Fall letztes Jahr," sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Seine verbrannte Hand. Wenn er aber wollte, dass ich diese Erinnerung sehe, vielleicht heißt das, dass ich diese Frau finden muss? Er hat ihr offenbar geschrieben und glaubt, dass sie wieder zurückkehrt – von wo auch immer."

„Und wer auch immer _sie_ ist?" sagte Ron genauso dämlich wie Hermine vorher. „Hätte er kein Namen nennen können?"

„Vielleicht ist es in einer der anderen Erinnerungen?" sagte Harry grübelnd.

„Oder er konnte ihren Namen nicht sagen, um niemanden auf ihre Fährte zu bringen?" schlug Hermine dagegen sehr umsichtig vor. Ron und Harry wandten sich ihr sofort interessiert zu.

„Vielleicht befürchtete er, dass auch jemand Fremdes an diese Erinnerungen kommen könnte und sie sich aneignet. Sie ist offenbar untergetaucht und keiner taucht unter, wenn es niemanden gibt, vor dem er sich versteckt.

Und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass diese Frau, wer immer sie ist, es tun musste. Sie erwähnten nämlich _Phowlyris_."

Harry und Ron sahen einander unangenehm an, was Hermine zeigte, dass sie mal wieder keine Ahnung davon hatten. Genervt rollte sie die Augen.

„ _Phowlyris_ sind höhere Wesen _und_ eine ausgestorbene Art. Sie haben zwar menschliche Gestalt, sind es aber nicht. Bis vor 20 Jahren lebten sie noch auf ihrer eigenen Ebene, parallel zu unserer Welt, standen aber mit einigen wenigen Zauberern, zum Beispiel Dumbledore, jedenfalls wurde es so in den Geschichtsbüchern weitergegeben, in Kontakt. Im letzten Krieg dann, starben sie aus. Angeblich existiert keiner mehr von ihnen, außer – und das ist wahrscheinlich das, worauf in der Erinnerung angespielt wurde – _eine. Sie nannte sich selbst die ewige Phowlyris._ "

„ _Ewige Phowlyris_?" wiederholte Ron verdutzt.

„Laut dem Buch _Aufstieg und Niedergang der dunklen Künste_ , stand sie auf Voldemort's Seite. Was jedoch aus ihr geworden ist, ob es sie überhaupt noch gibt, wird darin jedoch nicht ausgeführt. Es wird jedoch gemutmaßt, dass sie nach dem damaligen Fall von Voldemort untergetaucht ist."

„Also lebt sie?"

„Das ist der Punkt," fuhr Hermine ernst fort. „Eine Phowlyris kann man nicht töten. Wenn du sie tötest, wird sie zu einer _gefallenen Phowlyris_ und lebt für immer. Es heißt, die _ewige Phowlyris_ ist _nicht getötet_ worden."

„Wieso dann ewig, wenn sie nur für immer leben, wenn sie getötet werden? Das heißt doch, dass sie durchaus irgendwann von selbst sterben?"

„Normal schon. Sie aber soll königlichen Blutes von ihrem Volk sein und die können wohl tatsächlich viel länger als üblich leben. Es soll mal eine Königin gegeben haben, die sich erst nach 500 Jahren entschlossen hatte zu sterben."

Ron und Harry sahen einander verwirrt an.

„Ich glaube auch, dass Dumbledore dir die Erinnerung gezeigt hat, weil er will, dass du sie findest. Vielleicht ist _sie_ jemand, die es mit dieser ewigen Phowlyris aufnehmen kann? Offenbar hat Voldemort diese _ewige Phowlyris_ auch noch nicht gefunden. Zumindest ist sie bisher nicht auf der Bildfläche aufgetaucht und ich bezweifle, dass er so jemanden nicht zeigen würde, wenn er sie auf seiner Seite hätte. Und laut dem Buch ist sie untergetaucht als er verschwand."

„Mr Weasley sagte, dass Voldemort gerade etwas Wichtigeres tun würde," sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Das könnte es sein, nicht wahr? Er sucht nach seiner stärksten Verbündeten?"

Hermine nickte ernst.

„Vielleicht sprichst du mal mit dem Wirt vom Eberkopf? Dumbledore hat nicht erwähnt, wen du suchen sollst, aber sein Bruder weiß es bestimmt."

Bevor Harry jedoch eine blöde Bemerkung machen konnte, da er kaum glaubte, dass dieser ihm einfach so frei heraus alles brühwarm weitergab, klingelte es an der Haustür. Alle drei tauschten merkwürdige Blicke zumal sie niemanden erwarteten als plötzlich eine laute Stimme von unten ertönte.

„Mr. Potter?! Hier ist der Möbellieferant _Fix-Einrichten-Im-Nu_! Ihre Möbel sind da!"

„Möbel?" fragte er zu Ron und Hermine, aber beide sahen nicht weniger ratlos aus als der Freund. Sie stürzten alle drei zum Fenster und lugten hinaus, wo man eindeutig ein Lieferwagen, beladen mit Möbel sowie zwei Männer mit Zauberstäben, wovon einer ein Bett in der Luft hielt und der andere ein Schrank.

„Ich hab doch gar keine Möbel bestellt?!" rief Harry hinab und erst dann sah der Mann, der gerufen hatte, zu ihm hinauf.

„Die Möbel sind geordert und bezahlt worden und sollen an einem Mr. H. J. Potter geliefert werden !" rief er immer noch laut hinauf. „Es dauert nicht lange, Sir! In 10 Minuten haben wir alles eingerichtet."

„Vielleicht gehört das ja zu Remus' Geschenk dazu?" sagte Hermine und so zuckte Harry mit den Schultern und ließ die Möbellieferanten herein. Sie hatten tatsächlich in 10 Minuten Wohnzimmergarnitur, Schlafzimmer, Küche und Bad mit Möbeln ausgeschmückt.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Potter. Wir hoffen ihnen gefallen die Möbel. Empfehlen sie uns weiter. Fix-Einrichten-Im-Nu wünscht ihnen noch einen schönen Tag."

Plopp. Beide Männer waren wieder verschwunden. Ron hatte sich sofort auf eine Couch niedergeworfen und sich darin gewälzt.

„Man, die Möbel sind echt klasse! Die Couch ist weicher als mein Bett!"

„Ich kann mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen, dass die Möbel wirklich von Remus bezahlt worden sind," sagte Harry und setzte sich wie Hermine auch auf eine weitere Couch, die tatsächlich sehr bequem und weich war.

„Ich mein, er konnte sich früher nicht mal neue Umhänge leisten?"

„Andererseits trug er gestern bei seiner Trauung einen sehr guten neuen Umhang," entgegnete Hermine, was Harry auch erst jetzt wieder einfiel.

„Stimmt."

„Vielleicht hat er jetzt ja Geld," fuhr sie grüblerisch fort. Sie holten sich Pizza vom Restaurant in der selben Straße und erfreuten sich an den gemütlichen Möbeln für eine Weile, bevor sie später Abends die zweite Erinnerung ansehen würden.

„Das hat gut getan," schwärmte Ron und Harry und Hermine grinsten.

„Okay, auf zur nächsten Erinnerung," sagte Harry und holte die zweite Phiole gerade vom Fenstersims, da blieb er stehen und starrte zum Himmel. Kamen da wirklich gerade Eulen auf ihn zu?! Tatsächlich! Mit einem Griff öffnete er das Fenster und alle drei Eulen kamen hereingeflattert. Sie ließen sich auf dem Couchtisch nieder und während zwei der drei Eulen jeweils Hermine und Ron das Bein entgegen streckten, tat es die dritte Eule bei Harry.

„Hogwarts Post zu dieser Zeit?" sagte Harry argwöhnisch.

„So viel Chaos wie die letzten Wochen herrschte ist es irgendwie verständlich," sagte Hermine jedoch und hatte ihre Eule wieder wegfliegen lassen. Ron's folgte nur Sekunden später und Harry's Eule flog als drittes davon. Harry blickte besorgt den Eulen nach. Hedwig war bisher noch nicht wieder zurückgekehrt... Sie war nun schon über ein Monat weg...

„Professor White ist schließlich auch erst seit kurzem zur Direktorin ernannt worden," sagte Hermine weiter. „Na, besser als nie. Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann die Briefe kommen würden."

„Hey! Ich bin wieder Vertrauensschüler!" sagte Ron freudig.

„Ist man es einmal, ist man es bis zum letzten Schultag in Hogwarts," entgegnete Hermine und hatte Ron mit dem Kommentar erneut mit der Bratpfanne ins Gesicht geschlagen. So fand es jedenfalls Harry und fragte sich, ob die beiden es eigentlich jemals unterlassen würden sich gegenseitig so zu triezen. „Es ist noch nie geschehen, dass man mal Vertrauensschüler war und im nächsten Jahr nicht mehr. Genauso wie mit dem Quidditch Kapitän einer Mannschaft. Ist man es einmal, bleibt man das bis man Hogwarts beendet. Harry, du bist also bestimmt auch dieses Jahr Kapitän der Gryffindor Quidditch Mannschaft."

Er zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern.

„Was aber durchaus vorkommt ist, dass man vorher noch kein Vertrauensschüler war und im darauffolgenden Jahr aber zu einem wird, weil der Vertrauensschüler vom vorherigen Jahr Schulsprecher wurde – Hey! Ich bin Schulsprecherin!"

Hermine hatte glücklich das Abzeichen hochgehalten. Ron rollte mit den Augen, aber Harry gab ihr ein kleines Lächeln. Wäre ihre gesamte Lage nicht so düster gewesen, er hätte sich wesentlich mehr mit seinen Freunden gefreut. Der Gedanke jedoch in kürze nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren und einen Schulalltag zu durchleben als wäre nichts geschehen und die Welt draußen wäre nicht in größter Gefahr vor Voldemort, das kam ihm irgendwie abwegig und komplett wahnsinnig vor.

„Wer ist wohl die Birne, die Schulsprecher wird," warf Ron mit Seitenblick auf Hermine ein. „Bestimmt irgendein Besserwisser aus Hufflepuff. Oder ein Möchtegern Schlauberger aus Rawenclaw. Hoffentlich wird es kein Slytherin Schwein. Wenn es Crabbe oder Goyle sind, verlass ich Hogwarts! Ist es schon mal passiert dass beide aus demselben Haus sind? Dann wette ich, wird es Dean Thomas, der Volltrottel. Irgendeine doofe Leberwurst wird es bestimmt."

„Es gabs schon mal, dass beide Schulsprecher aus einem Haus sind," sagte Hermine, die Harry's Brief für ihn geöffnet hatte, da er diesen einfach beiseite geworfen hatte. „Harry's Eltern waren beides Schulsprecher im selben Jahr und aus Gryffindor. Und scheint als ob er diese Tradition fort führt – Glückwunsch, Harry! Du bist die doofe Leberwurst."

Belustigt hielt sie sein silbernes Abzeichen des Schulsprechers vor den Augen der Jungs und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Ron und Harry fiel beiden die Kinnlade herab und froren auf der Stelle schockiert ein.

Hermine wartete geduldig (jedoch mit sehr viel Genugtuung) bis beide Jungs ihre Stimme wiederfanden.

„Was denkt die sich dabei?" schnauzte Harry aufgebracht.

„Nun ja," versuchte Hermine ihn zu beschwichtigen, da Ron länger entsetzt und sprachlos blieb als erwartet.

„Vielleicht hast du Professor White ja nur falsch verstanden und sie ist eigentlich begeistert von dir?"

„Begeistert?" wiederholte er irre. „Unmögliche Aufgaben! Das wohl eher. Sie will mich nur mit Arbeit zumüllen, damit ich mich nicht gegen Voldemort stellen kann."

„Wenn das der Fall ist, dann geht ihr Versuch aber nach hinten los."

„Hä?" machten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig. Hermine aber sah ihn vielsagend an.

„Na, Schulsprecher haben nicht nur viel Verantwortung, sondern auch viel _Freiheiten_. Die verbotene Abteilung in der Bücherei ist für Schulsprecher nicht mehr verboten. Außerhalb der Ausgangssperre dürfen sich Schulsprecher durchaus überall auf dem Schulgelände aufhalten – _auch außerhalb der Schule_."

Erst jetzt sah auch Harry dem positiver entgegen. Wenn White also dachte, sie hätte ihm damit ein Stein in den Weg gelegt, wird sie sich noch gründlich täuschen. Hermine hatte recht. Er musste das ausnützen.

Durch diesen Vorfall war er viel zu kaputt, um die Konzentration für eine weitere Erinnerung zu finden und so gingen sie nach einer längeren Unterhaltung über alles, was vorgefallen war, schließlich doch ins Bett. Hermine schlief auf dem neuen Bett im Schlafzimmer während es sich Harry und Ron auf der Couch gemütlich machten. Diese war so bequem, die beiden Jungs waren binnen kürzester Zeit in den Tiefschlaf geglitten.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Phowlyris und Black Heart

Das merkwürdige mit den letzten vier Erinnerungen war, dass sie sich nicht öffnen ließen. Entkorken ja, aber nachdem Harry sie in die Schale gab und die drei Freunde sich hinab beugten, fielen sie zwar hinein, wurden aber prompt wieder herausgestoßen. Beim ersten Mal landeten alle drei verdutzt auf ihre Hintern zurück in Harry's Wohnung. In dem Glauben, dass dies ein Versehen war, wagten sie einen zweiten Versuch. Wieder wurden sie herausgestoßen, aber diesmal landete nur Ron auf seinen Hintern. Hermine und Harry hatten es irgendwie geschafft wieder auf den Beinen zu landen.

„Das passiert, wenn man noch nicht bereit ist, sich die Erinnerung anzusehen," erklärte Hermine und hievte mit Harry Ron wieder auf die Beine.

„Wie kann man bitte sehr noch nicht bereit sein sich eine Erinnerung anzusehen?" warf Harry dämlich ein. „Und woher weißt du das?"

„Als du dir mit Dumbledore letztes Jahr all die Erinnerungen angesehen hast, hab ich mir die Freiheit genommen, mich in der Bücherei über Denkarien und den Erinnerungen in ihnen einzulesen."

„Wie konntest du dir das nur nicht denken?!" witzelte Ron albern zu ihm rüber und Harry grinste. Hermine ignorierte das.

„Erinnerungen können nämlich beliebig manipuliert werden."

„So wie die Erinnerung von Professor Slughorn," bemerkte Harry, die damals von einem merkwürdigen Nebel eingehüllt war.

„Zum Beispiel," stimmte Hermine zu. „Eine beliebte Art aber ist auch, die Erinnerung zu sperren. Wenn man in sie eintaucht, prüft ein Zauber, ob die Person überhaupt psychisch geeignet dafür ist."

„Psychisch geeignet?" wiederholte Harry und verzog eine schiefe Grimasse. „Also bin ich zu psycho für die Erinnerung geworden?!"

Sie rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Psychisch geeignet bedeutet, dass es prüft, ob du die Bedingungen, die derjenige an die Sichtung seiner Erinnerung gestellt hast, erfüllst. Das kann unter anderem auch bedeuten, dass dir Vorwissen fehlt."

„Und du wirst mir jetzt bestimmt sagen, wie man herausfindet, was einem fehlt, um geeignet zu sein?"

„Natürlich," sagte sie und senkte damit zumindest den Ärger, der gerade in ihm hochgeschossen war aufgrund ihres neunmalklugen tuens. Sie legte ihren Zauberstab auf die Schale und sagte: „P _ublicare_."

Der Strudel begann blau zu leuchten und Blasen zu werfen. Hermine blinzelte und versuchte sich angestrengt zu erinnern.

„Ich glaube, das bedeutet, dir fehlt eine andere Erinnerung."

Ron und Harry tauschten einen dämlichen Blick.

„Geht's auch etwas genauer?" warf Ron ein und sprach damit das aus, was Harry dachte.

„Ich versuchs ja, ich versuchs ja," sagte Hermine ungeduldig, legte ihren Zauberstab erneut auf die Schale und sagte erneut: „ _Publicare_."

Der Strudel färbte sich dunkelblau und warf weiter Blasen.

„Lass mich raten," sagte Harry bevor Hermine etwas von sich geben konnte. „Mir fehlt _wirklich_ eine Erinnerung?!"

Sie lächelte verunsichert und sah zurück zur Flüssigkeit.

„Ich versuchs noch mal."

Und noch mal. Und noch mal. Und noch mal und noch mal. Das ging so weiter bis es sich irgendwann gegen Nachmittag pink gefärbt hatte und dampfte. Ron und Harry lagen mittlerweile mit Schokoriegeln auf der gemütlichen Couch und hatten über den Sinn und Unsinn von Harry's Ernennung zum Schulsprecher philosophiert.

Harry hatte irgendwann den Raum verlassen und war ins Schlafzimmer geschritten. Er brauchte etwas Ruhe und das ging nicht, wenn sich seine beiden besten Freunde wie Kleinkinder um ein Spielzeug stritten. Nachdem Hermine nämlich plötzlich glasklare Flüssigkeit in der Schale bekam und diese Rauch in Form von Ringen warf, witzelte Ron, ob es beim nächsten Mal auch Herzchen dampfen könnte.

Harry blickte die leeren Straßen an. Hier und da ging mal ein Muggel vorbei, aber Zauberer erhaschte man kaum mehr in diesen Tagen. Mr Weasley hatte ihnen erzählt, dass die meisten nur noch apparierten, um möglichst schnell an ihr Ziel zu kommen und nicht angreifbar zu sein.

Da Hermine selbst zum Abend noch nicht weitergekommen war und Mrs Weasley ihnen eine Eule schrieb mit der Aufforderung zum Abendessen zu erscheinen, machten sich die drei auf den Weg zum Fuchsbau. Harry empfand zudem Sehnsucht nach Ginny und wenn er hier schon nicht weiterkam, so wollte er nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden und endlich seine Freundin wiedersehen. Mit leerem Magen ließ sich ohnehin nicht viel machen.

* * *

„Harry, Schätzchen. Wie gefällt dir dein neues Zuhause?" hatte Mrs Weasley ihn gefragt während sie ihnen fröhlich Eintopf in die Schüsseln goss und Brot zurechtschnitt. Sie sah so glücklich und zufrieden aus, Harry und Ginny tauschten verlegene Blicke. Mrs Weasley behandelte ihn wie ein richtigen Sohn und war richtig erfreut sich wieder um ihn kümmern zu dürfen.

„Wenn es dir dort zu einsam ist, hier ist stets ein Zimmer für dich frei. Du bist so dünn geworden!"

\- Und das obwohl er nur zwei Tage weg war. Die Tür der Küche ging auf und Mr Weasley trat herein.

„Abend alle zusammen," hatte er freundlich gegrüßt. Als er sich auf den freien Stuhl in der Runde setzte konnte Harry eindeutig sein müdes und erschöpftes Gesicht erkennen.

„Viel zu tun, Mr Weasley?" fragte Hermine mitfühlend. Ron's Vater seufzte.

„Ja und es nimmt einfach kein Ende. Jeden Tag neuen Nonsens. Da möchte man glauben, dass sich diese Gauner bedeckt halten, wo sie kaum noch Leute ansprechen können. Nein, stattdessen tauchen sie bei den armen Hexen zu Hause auf. Machen ihnen natürlich große Angst mit ihren Geschichten über Todesser, die einfach so im Wohnzimmer auftauchen könnten, wenn sie nicht genau 10 Schutzringe bei sich aufhängen. Das es nur Schwachsinn ist bemerken die natürlich erst, nachdem die angeblichen Schutzringe einen stinkenden Rauch absondern und die ganze Wohnung mit dem Gestank einhüllen! Unglaublich wie viel Leute darauf reingefallen sind! Da möchte man meinen, in diesen Zeiten, wäre man vernünftiger, aber nein, nun muss sich eine ganze Abteilung darum kümmern, den Gestank wieder loszuwerden, weil man sonst nicht mehr in dem Haus ohne Mundschutz leben kann. Das riecht schlimmer als in der Kloake!"

„Was denn? So spät noch Post?" Mrs Weasley hatte überrascht das Fenster geöffnet und eine Eule herein fliegen lassen. Diese war an Mr Weasley adressiert und der Brief trug das Zeichen des Ministeriums. Während Mr Weasley genervt die Post durchging und Mrs Weasley sich mit dem Rücken zu ihnen gewandt darüber aufregte, dass sie nicht mal nach Feierabend Ruhe hatten, beugte sich Ginny zu den anderen rüber.

„Wisst ihr was? Ich bin in diesem Jahr zur Vertrauensschülerin ernannt worden."

„Was, echt?" rutschte Ron überraschter heraus als vielleicht gut war. Ginny war letztes Jahr nicht zur Vertrauensschülerin ernannt worden, was sie aber auch nicht kümmerte. Dass sie dies nicht nur spielte erkannte man daran, dass sie auch jetzt nicht freudiger wegen dem Abzeichen war, sondern damit mehr amüsiert als stolz herumspielte.

„Für mich kann das nur eins bedeuten – Hermine ist Schulsprecherin geworden. Richtig?"

Besagte Person strahlte und lächelte schüchtern.

„Wusste ich's doch!" sagte Ginny heiter. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Hermine. Du wirst ne tolle Schulsprecherin."

„Danke," sagte sie immer noch scheu. Ron rollte dagegen mit den Augen.

„Rate mal, wer Schulsprecher geworden ist," grinste er mit Seitenblick auf Harry. Dass bei Ginny die Überraschung nicht ausblieb, konnte man ebenfalls eindeutig erkennen, denn sie sah ziemlich verblüfft rüber.

„Echt?"

Harry zuckte gleichgültig mit der Schulter.

„Was wirklich?" trällerte Mrs Weasley plötzlich heiter und hatte offenbar den Kindern gelauscht.

„Ihr beide seid Schulsprecher? Wie herrlich! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr Lieben! Bill und Percy waren auch Schulsprecher. Harry, das ist wirklich wunderbar! Du warst gar kein Vertrauensschüler und nun gleich Schulsprecher zu sein ist etwas ganz besonderes. Professor White muss wirklich viel von dir halten, wenn sie diesen Schritt wagt."

In seinem Magen krampfte es unangenehm. Wieso sagten das alle? Je öfter er das hörte, desto mehr regte es ihn auf, weil er genau wusste, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Diese Frau konnte ihre miesen Taten tatsächlich im Deckmantel angeblich guter Taten verstecken.

Mr Weasley hatte den Brief fertig gelesen und beiseite gelegt. Sein Gesicht hatte sich um ein vielfaches verfinstert, doch am Gespräch hatte er sich nicht beteiligt. Dafür hörte Mr Weasley auf zu reden und sah ihren Mann besorgt an.

„Was ist los, Schatz?" fragte sie beunruhigt. Er reichte den Brief an ihr weiter, so dass auch sie ihn sich durchlesen konnte. Harry sah die beiden angespannt an und beobachtete, wie sich auch Mrs Weasley's Ausdruck von Sekunde zu Sekunde beklommen veränderte.

„Was ist los?" fragte Ron ohne Umschweife.

„Nichts," antwortete Mr Weasley und setzte ein leichtes Lächeln auf. „Nichts. Harry! Ich könnte deine Hilfe bei der Identifizierung eines Muggel Artefakts gebrauchen. Wir haben da etwas aufgegriffen, von dem wir uns nicht ganz sicher sind. Wärst du so nett und begleitest mich morgen ins Zaubereiministerium?"

„Uhm," machte Harry, wollte aber nicht unhöflich sein. Nicht zu Mr Weasley jedenfalls. „Klar. Okay."

Dauerte ja nicht lange, dachte er, um weitere Gedanken zu verwerfen. Nur ein kurzer Abstecher ins Zaubereiministerium, was er seit über einem Jahr gemieden hatte, und dann konnte er wieder an seine eigentlichen Aufgaben gehen. Hermine würde bis dahin bestimmt herausgefunden haben, wie man in die nächste Erinnerung im Denkarium eintauchen konnte.

Mrs Weasley hatte schließlich fertig gelesen, den Brief wieder zusammengefaltet und eingesteckt. Sie sah nicht weniger argwöhnisch drein als ihr Mann und das Essen danach verlief ungewöhnlich still und in bedrückter Stimmung. Mr Weasley hatte darauf bestanden, dass Harry die Nacht im Fuchsbau blieb, damit sie morgen gleich in aller Früh zusammen aufbrechen konnten. Er hatte sein sonstiges, fröhliches Gemüt verloren und es klang eher als ob er es ihm vorschrieb und keine Wiederworte zulassen würde. Harry fand es zwar komisch, tat jedoch wie ihm geheißen. Auch Hermine übernachtete wieder im Fuchsbau und würde erst am nächsten Tag mit Ron in Harry's Wohnung aufbrechen.

* * *

Sie blieben jedoch noch bis tief in die Nacht wach und hatten sich so wie immer in Harry's Zimmer versammelt.

„Was ist eigentlich mit deinen Eltern?" fragte Harry Hermine als sie auf das Thema Eltern und Übertreiben zu sprechen kamen. Ginny hatte nämlich keine Ahnung, warum ihr Vater so reagiert hatte, denn von ihrer Beziehung mit Harry hatte sie ihren Eltern immer noch nichts erzählt.

„Ich hab mit ihnen geredet," sagte Hermine bedrückt und auch sie hatte nun Ähnlichkeit mit Mr und Mrs Weasley's Stimmung nachdem sie den Brief vom Zaubereiministerium gelesen hatten. „Sie spüren definitiv gleichfalls, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Die ganzen Geschehnisse in England sind nicht spurlos an ihnen vorbeigezogen. Es brauchte etwas Überzeugungskraft, aber nun haben sie vorübergehend England verlassen und leben in einem kleinen Dorf bei Freunden, wo sie deren Praxis für einige Zeit übernehmen. Ich habe es mit Professor McGonagall's Hilfe geschafft ihre Spuren mit Zaubern zu verdecken, so dass sie vorerst gut geschützt sind."

„Und mit Überzeugungskraft meinst du Magie?" sagte Harry. Hermine sah nicht begeistert aus, dennoch war es genug um zu zeigen, dass er recht damit hatte.

„Da wo sie jetzt sind, sind sie in Sicherheit..."

„Das heißt, du hast nichts, wo du zurückgehen kannst?" bemerkte er bedrückt. Hermine nickte traurig.

„Ich dachte damals, wir würden auf eine gefährliche Suche aufbrechen. Jetzt, wo wir doch nach Hogwarts zurückkehren werden, bleibe ich in den Ferien einfach dort."

Harry aber nahm sein Schlüsselbund heraus, entfernte einen Schlüssel und drückte ihn ihr in die Hand. Ron, Ginny und Hermine waren alle drei gleichermaßen verwirrt, aber Harry zuckte mit dem Mundwinkel.

„Ich schlaf wahrscheinlich den größten Teil der Zeit eh auf der Couch, denn die ist echt bequem."

Hermine strahlte und nachdem sie auch einen Blick mit Ron und Ginny austauschte, schmiss sie sich auf Harry und umarmte ihn. Er lächelte und drückte sie ebenfalls. Er hatte wirklich kein Problem damit, Hermine bei sich aufzunehmen und die Wohnung mit ihr zu teilen. Sie war seine beste Freundin und so konnten sie in den Ferien zusammen dennoch auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen gehen.

Nachdem Hermine und Ron ins Bett gegangen waren, blieb Ginny noch bei Harry und legte sich zu ihm ins Bett. Er erzählte ihr von der ersten Erinnerung, die er sich angesehen hatte. Seitdem er mit Ginny ging, war vieles anders für ihn. Während er bei Hermine und Ron manchmal auf taube Ohren traf, hatte Ginny stets ein offenes Ohr für ihn. Sie war auch immer auf seiner Seite und eine große Stütze. Ihm tat es gut auch an diesem Abend wieder mit ihr über alles reden zu können und ihre Meinung zu hören.

„Bisher hatte jede seiner Erinnerung, die er dir gezeigt hat, stets einen Zweck."

Er nickte sanft, hatte aber nicht aufgehört ihr tief in die Augen zu sehen. Sie war so bildhübsch und ihr Duft so vertraut. Er hätte in ihre Augen versinken und ewig so daliegen können. Ginny schaffte es, dass sein Herz aufgeregt höher schlug und sich doch gleichzeitig entspannen und wohlfühlen konnte.

„Ich glaube wie Hermine, wenn er von _sie_ spricht, meint er jemanden, der dir helfen kann. Und er musste sehr vorsichtig sein, weshalb er ihren Namen nicht nennt."

„Mhm," machte Harry nachdenklich.

„Such seinen Bruder in Hogsmeade auf. Er ist glaub ich schon noch da. Den Todessern bringt es ja nichts ihn umzubringen, denn er stellt weder eine Gefahr für sie da, noch hat er ihnen irgendetwas getan. Er ist reinblütig."

„Ist das dein ernst?" fragte er ein wenig amüsiert, aber sie hatte beleidigt zurückgesehen.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Wenn er Dumbledore schon so angeschnauzt hat, glaubst du tatsächlich, er ist offener und erzählt mir brühwarm was dieser von ihm wollte, wenn ich hereinspaziert komme? Schon vergessen was für einen entnervten Blick er vor 2 Jahren hatte, als wir unser erstes DA Treffen im Eberkopf hatten?"

„Du wirst es nie wissen, wenn du es nicht zumindest versuchst," sagte sie eindringlich und hatte den beleidigten Ausdruck abgelegt. Stattdessen begann sie mit ihren Fingern durch seine Haare zu fingern und kicherte dabei niedlich. Er beschloss, dass sie recht hatte und es ein Versuch wert war. Zudem genoss er es viel zu sehr sie bei sich zu haben und zu spüren als dass er sich von diesem Gefühl nicht mitreißen ließ. Wenn Hermine ohnehin nicht mit den anderen Erinnerungen weiterkam, was sollte er auch sonst anderes tun? Nachdem er Mr. Weasley kurz bei seiner Arbeit geholfen hatte, würde er nach Hogsmeade apparieren, um Dumbledore's Bruder aufzusuchen.

* * *

Am folgenden Tag ging er mit Mr Weasley wie gewünscht ins Zaubereiministerium. Er war kaum aus dem Kamin geschritten, da fand er sich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit in einem für ihn verhassten Gebäude wieder. Hier starb Sirius vor über einem Jahr... Es war noch genauso voll wie er es vor 2 Jahren vorfand, als er zu seiner Anhörung herbeordert wurde, womöglich noch mal ein Stückchen voller. Viele Hexen und Zauberer gingen hier ein und aus, heute noch hektischer als damals.

„Das Zaubereiministerium scheint noch ein sicherer Ort zu sein," erklärte Mr Weasley ihm, gab ein freundliches Lächeln und schob ihn mit sich durch die Menge hindurch. Harry war es unangenehm, denn er bemerkte sehr schnell, dass ihn einige Zauberer und Hexen, die ihnen entgegen kamen, verblüfft anstarrten. Manche blieben sogar stehen und stierten ihn förmlich an. Schnell strich er sich einige Haare vor die Stirn, um die Narbe zu verdecken. Ihm kam es vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, dass der Aufzug schließlich kam und sie hinein schritten. Es waren zwar weniger Personen im Aufzug, das Starren und nun eindeutige flüstern entging ihm dennoch nicht. Der Aufzug fuhr hoch und die verschiedenen Zauberer und Hexen stiegen in den jeweiligen Stockwerken aus. Dann kam der zweite Stockwerk: _Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung_. Harry hatte fast schon ein Schritt getan, als Mr Weasley ihn zurückhielt.

„Noch nicht," sagte er leise. Das Getuschel wurde noch lauter. Viele, die ausstiegen, sahen noch mal zurück und Harry hätte am liebsten lauthals _WAS?_ gebrüllt. Sie fuhren stattdessen hinauf in den ersten Stock: _Zaubereiministeriumszentrale_.

„Ah, hier müssen wir raus, Harry," sagte Mr Weasley und schob ihn mit sich aus dem Fahrstuhl. Von den drei Hexen, die sich ebenfalls noch im Aufzug befanden, blieb eine drinnen und fuhr wieder hinab. Die anderen zwei blickten die beiden noch eine Weile lang an, bevor sie tuschelnd weiter gingen und hinter einem Korridor in ein Büro verschwanden.

„Uhm -" machte Harry irritiert, aber Mr Weasley hatte geantwortet noch bevor Harry seine Frage äußern musste.

„Oh, ich muss kurz vorher etwas mit dem Zaubereiminister besprechen. Dauert nicht lang."

Da er jedoch tunlichst den Blickkontakt vermied ahnte Harry, dass mehr dahinter steckte, was er mal wieder nicht mitbekommen soll und irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es etwas mit dem Brief von gestern Abend zu tun hatte.

„Arthur," sagte die ihm mittlerweile nicht unbekannte Stimme des Zaubereiministers Rufus Scrimgeour.

„Herr Minister," sagte Mr Weasley, wenn auch nicht sehr erfreut.

„Harry," sagte der Zauberer mit eindringlichem Blick.

„Herr Minister," erwiderte auch Harry, ebenfalls nicht sehr erfreut. Gleichzeitig schoss ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf, ob dies wirklich Scrimgeour war oder ein Betrüger. Ein Todesser, der sich als ihn ausgab. Er hätte kein Unterschied feststellen können, auch wenn er noch so sehr nach einem Anzeichen eines Unterschiedes suchte.

„Nun, Arthur. Folgen sie mir und Harry? Sie können im Büro hier warten."

Arthur nickte Harry zu und folgte dann Scrimgeour in eines der anderen Büros hinein. Harry sah ihnen misstrauisch hinterher, ging dann aber in das Büro neben sich hinein, um zu warten.

Auf dem Tisch bemerkte er den aktuellen Tagespropheten mit einer großen Überschrift _Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf schlägt wieder zu. Antonin Dolohov aus Askaban geflogen! Wer ist heute noch sicher?_

Harry verfinsterte grimmig das Gesicht. Dolohov gehörte zu den Todessern, gegen die er im Zaubereiministerium gekämpft hatte. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl und wartete. Mr Weasley kam selbst eine halbe Stunde später noch nicht wieder zurück und langsam aber sicher verlor er die Geduld. Jede Minute, in der er nichts tat, regte ihn mehr und mehr auf. Es verging fast eine weitere halbe Stunde bevor Harry schließlich aufstand und ungeduldig die Tür aufriss, da stand Mr Weasley genau davor auf dem Gang. Das Gesicht feuerrot als hätte er einen heftigen Streit hinter sich.

„Harry!" sagte er nach einem tiefen Atemzug. „Tut mir leid, dass du warten musst. Lass uns runter gehen."

Mr Weasley führte ihn zurück in den Aufzug hinein.

„Was wollte Scrimgeour von ihnen?"

Der Ausdruck wurde noch ein Stück genervter, wenn nicht gar noch mal eine Nuance dunkler.

„Nicht so wichtig, Harry -" Sie stiegen nicht in seinem Stockwerk aus, sondern fuhren merkwürdigerweise zur Eingangshalle hinab. „Du kannst Molly und mich ruhig duzen. Wir haben das auch schon Hermine angeboten, aber sie verfällt irgendwie gerne zurück in das Sie. Ihr seid volljährig und du gehörst ohnehin zur Familie."

„Uhm, okay... Mr Weasley - Arthur?" fragte er verdutzt, aber der Zauberer hatte ihn zu den Kaminen geschoben.

„Du solltest gehen. Am besten zurück in deine Wohnung, denn -"

Klick! Beide drehten sich überrascht zur Seite, wo ein Mann mit einer Fotokamera stand und das Foto gemacht hatte. Klick! Das nächste.

„Harry Potter!" sagte er. Klick! Klick! Klick! Er schritt heran.

„Sagen sie dem Tagespropheten, was sie hier im Zaubereiministerium gemacht haben? Es gab Gerüchte -"

„Kein Kommentar," entgegnete jedoch Mr Weasley und schob Harry in den Kamin. „Schnell."

Das letzte was er sah bevor er abreiste war Arthur Weasley, der dem Reporter von ihm wegschob und weiterhin _Kein Kommentar_ wiederholte.

* * *

Als er bei sich zu Hause aus dem Kamin schritt, erwarteten Ron und Hermine ihn bereits im Wohnzimmer.

„Hey," rief Ron und nickte ihm zu. „Hast Dad helfen können?"

„Nope," sagte Harry und setzte sich mit finsterem Blick zu ihnen dazu. „Er musste zu Scrimgeour. Ich hab in nem Büro auf ihn gewartet und als er endlich raus kam, steckte er mich eilig in den Kamin hier her. Das Gespräch ist wohl nicht gut gelaufen, denn dein Vater sah aus, als ob er Scrimgeour den Kopf abreißen wollte. Als ob das nicht genug wäre, sind wir in der Eingangshalle von nem Reporter des Tagespropheten überrascht worden."

„Oh je," sagte Hermine mit betretener Miene. „Da kommt morgen bestimmt die Schlagzeile von wegen _Harry Potter arbeitet mit Zaubereiminister_ zusammen oder so was. Scrimgeour wollte das doch schon letztes Jahr."

Harry nickte unzufrieden.

„Das hab ich heut früh aus dem Mülleimer gefischt," sagte Ron und reichte Harry den Brief, der gestern Abend für Ron's Eltern angekommen war. Harry machte ihn auf und sah viel Gekritzel von Scrimgeour, was er mehr oder weniger nur überflog. Er hatte Mr Weasley zu sich bestellt und ausdrücklich verlangt, ihn, Harry, mitzubringen. Was ihn mehr aufschlug war ein Satz am Ende des Briefes.

 _Tu was er sagt, A. White._

Harry zerknüllte den Brief erzürnt und schnaubte auf.

„White," bellte er zornig. „Sie hat ihnen bestimmt gedroht, damit sie ihrer Aufforderung nachkommen."

Hermine und Ron sahen gleich verängstigt aus.

„Das glauben wir auch," sagte Ron.

Auch wenn Harry dies wurmte, so gab es noch etwas wichtigeres. Die Erinnerungen von Dumbledore.

„Bist du mit dem Denkarium weitergekommen?"

„Ja, schon," sagte sie, klang aber alles andere als zuversichtlich und Harry hätte am liebsten sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen versteckt, so müde war er alles. Stattdessen lehnte er sich auf der Couch zurück (sie war wirklich außergewöhnlich bequem, das bemerkte er immer wieder) und sah sie nicht ganz so enttäuscht an, wie er es eigentlich war.

„Und?"

„Nun, egal wie oft ich es versucht habe, es lief stets auf dasselbe hinaus. Dir fehlt das nötige Wissen. Daraufhin haben Ron und ich die letzte Erinnerung noch mal angesehen -"

„Und noch mal und noch mal und noch mal -," fügte dieser entnervt hinzu und zeigte Harry, wie mühsam und langweilig alles gewesen war.

„Jedenfalls, haben wir einen Verdacht, was an Wissen fehlen könnte," fuhr Hermine fort, nachdem sie Ron einen scharfen Blick zuwarf. „ _Phowlyris und Black Heart_. Das ist es, was Aberfort gemurmelt hat. Ersteres habe ich weitere Bücher herausgesucht, die ich in der Vergangenheit gekauft hatte. Ich glaube mich daran zu erinnern, dass die darin noch erwähnt werden. Das zweite ist schon schwieriger."

„ _Black Heart_ ," wiederholte Harry und sah absolut verdutzt zurück. „Was ist das?"

„Das müssen wir nun heraus finden," sagte Hermine entschlossen.

Die restlichen Tage bis zum 1. September hin verbrachten sie damit die Bücher nach _Black Heart_ zu durchsuchen, alles über _Phowlyris_ zu lesen, was sie finden konnten und hier und da wieder im Fuchsbau aufzutauchen, damit Mrs Weasley für sie kochen konnte. Natürlich dachten sie auch daran Freunde nach beidem zu fragen. Wie sich herausstellte spielte Lupin weiter den toten Werwolf, Mr und Mrs Weasley hatten von beidem noch nie etwas gehört, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred und George, die sie ab und zu beim Essen antrafen, konnten gleichfalls nicht weiterhelfen. Fleur und Bill hatten ihnen lediglich über _Phowlyris_ erzählen können, was sie aber ohnehin vorher selbst aus Büchern entnommen konnten.

Der Gedanke nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, ganz normal in einem Schulalltag gefangen zu sein, während er eigentlich die Aufgabe beenden sollte, die Dumbledore begonnen hatte, verursachte Harry Bauchschmerzen. Sie waren kein Stück weitergekommen. Alle vier Horkruxe existierten noch irgendwo und er hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wo er nach ihnen suchen sollte. Der einzige Lichtblick an dem Ganzen war, dass Hermine sich sicher war, etwas in Hogwarts über _Black Heart_ herausfinden zu können. Sie glaubte in einem der Bücher in der verbotenen Abteilung mal etwas davon erspäht zu haben als sie eigentlich nach etwas anderem für Harry gesucht hatte.

* * *

Der 1. September kam und damit der Tag, an dem sie alle ihre Koffer packten und per Flohpulver nach Hogwarts reisten. Einer nach dem anderen stiegen sie im Kamin im Büro von Professor McGongall heraus. In der Erwartung die Professorin anzutreffen, wunderte es sie alle, dass nicht sie sich in ihrem Büro befand, sondern Filch und ein halbes dutzend breitgebauter Zauberer, die, wie viele vermuteten, Auroren des Zaubereiministeriums waren. Wie eine Mauer stand der Hausmeister vor der kleinen Gruppe mit einem Klemmbrett in der Hand und verzog eine genervte Grimasse. Die Auroren hatten alle vier gemustert und schließlich Zauber ausgeführt, um alle vier nach gefährlichen Gegenständen zu durchsuchen. Abgesehen davon, dass es unangenehm war, konnte man zumindest damit leben, wenn es der Sicherheit der Schüler diente. Auch wenn Harry glaubte, dass die größte Gefahr direkt vor der Nase aller hier frei als Direktorin herum lief.

„Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Granger, in die Große Halle mit euch und Koffer hier lassen."

Die vier wechselten verwirrte Blicke, dann aber schritten sie an ihm vorbei und raus auf den Korridor. Auf dem Weg hinab zur Großen Halle waren sie dennoch dem ein oder anderen Schüler begegnet, so auch Neville, der gerade aus dem Jungenklo heraustrat und nach der Begrüßung mit ihnen hinab ging.

„Ich bin echt erleichtert, dass Hogwarts doch wieder aufmacht," begann er schließlich. „Allerdings sollen wohl viele nicht wieder zurück kommen."

„Das habe ich auch gehört," sagte Luna, die ebenfalls zu ihnen dazu stieß, wenn Harry auch keine Ahnung hatte woher sie eigentlich kam. Plötzlich schritt sie neben ihnen her. „Annähernd die Hälfte der Slytherin Schüler sind von _Schrumpfmatzen_ angefallen worden und deswegen sind nur noch ein paar wenige von ihnen auf der Schule."

„ _Schrumpfmatze_?" wiederholte Harry verdutzt, aber Luna nickte nur bestimmend. Hermine und Ginny dagegen zuckten nur mit der Schulter und Ron deutete ihm mit dem Finger am Kopf an, dass das nur mal wieder ne Spinnerei war.

Als sie schließlich in der Großen Halle ankamen, saßen bereits der ein oder andere Lehrer auf seinem Platz, an den vier Tischen befanden sich zwar weniger Schüler, Harry stellte aber fest, dass es mehr waren als er erwartet hätte. Selbst am Tisch der Slytherins saßen nicht wenige. Es waren zwar in der Tat insgesamt weniger Schüler, aber noch immer mehr als die Hälfte des Vorjahres war wieder zurückgekehrt und wenn man bedachte, dass einige aus dem Vorjahr den Abschluss gemacht hatten, war es demnach sogar relativ viele, die wieder zurückgekehrt waren. Zu seinem Unmut gehörten Crabbe und Goyle zu denjenigen, die wieder da waren. Malfoy hatte sich offenbar nicht mehr blicken lassen.

Die Freunde schritten zum Gryffindor Tisch, um sich Plätze zu suchen, wobei sie auch bei den Creevey Brüdern vorbei schritten, welche freudig und aufgeregt sofort Harry anstrahlten.

„Hallo Harry! Wir sind auch wieder hier! Ist das nicht toll?!"

Er lächelte mild, erwiderte jedoch nichts darauf, sondern setzte sich mit seinen Freunden auf einen freien Platz (schön weit von den beiden entfernt). Seit 5 Jahren fühlte er sich nun von ihnen unangenehm verfolgt.

„Diese Show ist mir echt zu viel," brummte Harry finster, denn wie konnten die Schüler hier drin wie immer heiter und fröhlich sein, wenn draußen eindeutig der Krieg tobte?

„Slughorn ist immer noch da," stellte Ron fest und nickte in dessen Richtung als er die Große Halle betrat und sich auf einen der Lehrerstühle hinsetzte.

„Was glaubt ihr, wer dieses Jahr Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist?"

„Bei meinem Glück?" erwiderte Harry zu seinem besten Freund. „Voldemort."

Ginny kicherte, aber Hermine gab Harry einen bösen Blick, weil er den Namen frei heraus ausgesprochen hatte, obwohl so viele andere um sie herum waren.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da betrat Professor White die Große Halle und wäre es nur sie, hätte Harry nicht mal aufgesehen, so uninteressant fand er das, aber als Hermine, Ron und Ginny zeitgleich „ _Harry! Kuck!_ " riefen, musste er einfach aufsehen. Verdutzt sah er Lupin (jedoch mit dem üblichen schäbigen, zerrissenen und geflickten Umhang) neben Professor White herein schreiten und sich auf einen Stuhl neben all den anderen Lehrern hinsetzen. Professor White dagegen setzte sich nicht auf den Stuhl, auf dem normalerweise Dumbledore saß, und blieb stattdessen stehen. Die Menge verstummte und sah die neue Direktorin neugierig an.

„Das ist also Professor White," hörte Harry eine jüngere Gryffindor Schülerin der Freundin neben ihr zuflüstern. „Sie sieht aus wie 60?"

„Das kann aber nicht sein," erwiderte die Freundin und Harry wurde hellhörig, wenn er es auch vermied sich umzudrehen. „Meine Mum kennt sie aus ihrer Schulzeit. Sie ist keine 40."

„Keine 40? Wieso sieht sie dann so alt aus?"

„Meine Mum sagt, dass es an einem Fluch liegen soll, der sie eigentlich hätte töten sollen, aber sie war stark genug, so dass er sie nur entstellte, statt umzubringen. Deswegen hat meine Mum mich auch wieder herkommen lassen. Sie sagte unter Professor White könnte Hogwarts immer noch sicher sein."

„Ja, mein Dad sagte auch so was. Er hat wohl mit ihr gesprochen und sie haben ausgemacht, dass wenn auch nur die kleinste Gefahr besteht, dass etwas passieren könnte, sie mich sofort wieder zu ihm zurückschicken wird. Letztes Jahr noch wollte er mich sofort aus der Schule nehmen. Dann hätte ich ohne Abschluss da gestanden, aber als er hörte, dass White die neue Direktorin wird und was das Zaubereiministerium alles an Schutzmaßnahmen für die Schule bietet, war er nicht mehr abgeneigt mich wieder herkommen zu lassen."

Es erklang ein lautes Gewitter und erschreckte die Hälfte der Studenten während die andere Hälfte, zu der Harry gehörte, nur merkwürdig eine Grimasse verzog, denn das Gewitter kam von der Decke der Großen Halle über ihnen. White hatte den Zauberstab gehalten und es Donnern lassen.

„Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts," begann sie mit lauter und strenger Stimme, ihr Blick ging durch die Schülerschaft quer durch. „Ich bin Professor White, neue Direktorin von Hogwarts. Bevor die neuen Schüler gleich herein treten, um wie in alter Tradition vom _Sprechenden Hut_ in ihre Häuser eingeteilt zu werden, möchte ich zwei Dinge vorweg nehmen. Die jeweiligen Vertrauensschüler mögen es bitte den neuen Schülern später mitteilen.

Erstens – Sie werden sehr schnell feststellen, dass sich auf dem Gelände sehr viele Personen aufhalten werde, die weder Lehrer sind, noch zur Schülerschaft gehören. Diese Personen dienen zu ihrem Schutz. Es sind Auroren und Angestellte des Ministeriums, die für Ordnung und Sicherheit hier sorgen werden. Sollte etwas unerwartetes passieren, so befolgen sie deren Anweisungen. Der Schulalltag wird wie in jedem Jahr das gleiche Prozedere durchlaufen. Es werden weiterhin Quidditch spiele stattfinden, sie werden weiterhin benotet und Prüfungen ablegen müssen. Es kann jedoch auch passieren, dass etwas abrupt abgebrochen werden muss und in diesem Fall wird jeder, absolut jeder, der nicht den Anweisungen dieser Mitarbeiter folgt, sofort der Schule verwiesen – _Sollte er nach dem Geschehen überhaupt noch leben_."

Viele zuckten zusammen, leises Gemurmel ging durch die Reihen, Ron und Hermine tauschten verängstigte Blicke. Harry dagegen starrte die Professorin böse an.

„Zweitens – Neben den Lehrern, die sie bereits kennen und diese Tätigkeit auch weiter ausführen, möchte ich einen Lehrer willkommen heißen, der vielen von ihnen bereits bekannt ist, zumal er bereits ein Lehrer hier war. Wie sie sicher gehört haben, fehlt uns nach Verlassen von Professosr Severus Snape ein Lehrer. Professor Remus Lupin war so freundlich in diesem Jahr als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu agieren."

Wildes Getuschel ging durch die Mengen und obwohl Hermine, Ron, Ginny und der gesamte Gryffindor Tisch erfreut und aufgeregt waren, konnte Harry eindeutig von anderen die Worte _Werwolf_ und _gefährlich_ hören. Es gab ein weiteres heftiges donnern und wieder verstummten alle Schüler. Professor White aber sagte kein weiteres Wort, sondern setzte sich auf einen Platz bei den Lehrern und stattdessen erhob sich Professor McGonagall. Die neuen Erstklässler wurden herein gelassen und den Häusern zugeteilt.

Harry hatte wenig darauf geachtet und mehr Remus und White beobachtet. Sein Freund hatte ab und zu Blicke zu ihr geworfen, aber sie hatte ihn nicht beachtet und hatte stattdessen nur ab und zu Worte mit Professor Slughorn gewechselt. Alle Lehrer sahen ziemlich ernst aus und keiner schien großartig munter zu sein. Nicht mal Professor Flitwick, der sonst eigentlich schon immer die bessere Laune hatte. Professor Trelawney dagegen warf ebenfalls immer wieder Blicke zu White, aber auch sie wurde von der Direktorin gnadenlos ignoriert. Hagrid, übergroß und nicht übersehbar, sah McGonagall und die neuen Erstklässler an und hatte kein Blick zu Harry, Ron und Hermine geworfen. Gerade so, als ob er sich förmlich zwingen müsste, sich nicht zu ihnen zu drehen.

Es waren erheblich Weniger als in den vorherigen Jahren. Das anschließende Essen fand eher verhalten statt, da immer noch viel getuschelt wurde. Grimmig sah Harry zum Slytherin Tisch, wo sich Crabbe und Goyle befanden und ihm ebenfalls einen gehässigen Blick zuwarfen. Er fragte sich, wer das größere Problem war, White oder Malfoy's Gehilfen.

„Das ist unglaublich!" sagte Hermine immer noch begeistert. „Remus ist zurück als Lehrer? Wie hat Professor White das nur geschafft?"

„Wahrscheinlich hat sie ihm gedroht uns alle mit dem Cruciatus Fluch zu foltern, wenn er den Posten nicht nimmt," warf Harry mürrisch ein und biss grimmig von seiner Hühnerkeule ab. Ihm war nicht wirklich nach essen zu mute und obwohl er immer wieder mal einen Blick zum Lehrertisch warf, hatte Lupin seinen Blick nicht erwidert. Er war im Gegenteil in einem Gespräch mit Professor Flitwick vertieft und Professor White sprach nun mit – Harry verengte misstrauisch die Augen – McGonagall. Beide Hexen sahen sehr ernst aus und er fragte sich unweigerlich, ob White nun McGonagall drohte, denn der Blick, den beide trugen, hatte nichts mehr von Freundlichkeit. McGonagall sah sehr aufgebracht und unzufrieden aus.

* * *

An diesem Abend hatten Harry, Ron und Hermine sich sofort auf den Weg in die verbotene Abteilung in der Bibliothek aufgemacht. Natürlich unter den Tarnumhang. Auch wenn es Hermine und Harry erlaubt war dort zu sein, selbst um diese Zeit, so wollten sie White nicht unnötig auf sich aufmerksam machen. Hermine hatte das Buch sehr schnell wiedergefunden, von dem sie über _Black Heart_ gelesen hatte und in der Tat gab es einiges an Informationen in dem Buch.

„ _Black Heart_ ist also etwas von der Magie erschaffenes," wiederholte Hermine für die beiden Jungs, während sie sich immer noch zu dritt in der verbotenen Abteilung im Dunkeln befanden. „Es taucht in unregelmäßigen Abständen in der magischen Welt auf, sobald die Magie in starkem Ungleichgewicht gerät und es sind stets zwei Gegenstücke. Richtig genutzt, bringt es die Magie wieder ins Gleichgewicht. Ist dies nicht der Fall, zerstört es alle Beteiligten, um das Gleichgewicht wieder herzustellen.

Außerdem wissen wir nun, dass es alles mögliche sein kann: Steine, Pflanzen, Dinge, aber vor 20 Jahren waren es zum ersten Mal magische Personen. Damit besaßen diejenigen eine sehr starke Magie. Im Buch ist jedoch nicht erwähnt, wer diese Personen waren, und wie dieses Ungleichgewicht nun ausging.

Was aber steht ist, dass einer dieser Personen von der Magie Gryffindor's selber erwählt wurde, um diese zu erben. Damit war dieser Stärker als die anderen _Black Hearts_ und der Magie Slytherins ebenbürtig."

„Vor 20 Jahren?" sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Das Ungleichgewicht? Das muss der Krieg gegen Voldemort gewesen sein."

„Das macht auf jeden Fall Sinn," stimmte Hermine ihm zu. „Das ist bestimmt die Information, die du brauchtest. Dumbledore hat bestimmt auf ein _Black Heart_ angesprochen in seiner Erinnerung. Das _Black Heart_ , dass dir gegen Voldemort helfen soll."

„Und die nächste Erinnerung zeigt wahrscheinlich, wer es ist!" sagte Ron.

„Ich kann jetzt schlecht durch den Kamin zurück nach London reisen," entgegnete er jedoch mürrisch. „Der einzige Kamin ist bei McGonagall im Büro – Es sei denn ..."

„Nein," sagte Hermine jedoch sofort und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Bald ist Wochenende und dann steht es dir und mir frei zu reisen. Remus ist hier und du kannst ihn nun direkt darauf ansprechen."

„Stimmt," sagte Ron und nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Und wir helfen dir," sagte Hermine vielsagend. Harry sah beide an und lächelte kurz. Er ahnte, dass es noch schwer in ihnen wog, dass sie letztes Jahr nicht genug geholfen hatten und dies wiedergutmachen wollten. Er hatte nichts dagegen und konnte es auch nicht verhindern, immer noch angefressen von ihrem damaligen Verhalten zu sein, als es um seinen Verdacht gegen Malfoy und Snape ging.

* * *

Nachdem Frühstück am darauffolgenden Tag machten sie sich gemeinsam auf zur ersten Stunde – Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Lupin saß bereits an seinem Schreibtisch und lächelte als die drei herein schritten und die Tür hinter sich schlossen. Da es in diesem Jahr erheblich weniger Siebtklässler gab, machte es keinen Sinn noch getrennten Unterricht zu geben und so fand annähernd jede Klasse gemeinsam mit allen Schülern aus den anderen Häusern statt.

„Nun, wer sagte das man sich nicht zwei Mal sieht," begann Lupin freundlich, hob seinen Zauberstab und stellte sich vor die Klasse. „Dann fangen wir mal an. Dieses Jahr ist das bedeutendste in eurer gesamten Schulzeit. Wie viele UtZe ihr schafft entscheidet darüber, in welche Richtung eure Karriere nach eurer Schulzeit laufen wird. Im Januar werden eure Hauslehrer mit euch über eure Entwicklung sprechen, so dass euch bis zu den Prüfungen noch alle Wege offen bleiben, falls sich etwas nachvollziehbar verändern sollte. Nun, zur ersten Lektion in diesem Jahr – _Phowlyris und wie man diese Wesen bekämpft_."

Harry, Hermine und Ron waren augenblicklich aufgeschreckt und während Hermine und Ron ihn entsetzt ansahen, hatte Harry Lupin angestarrt. Der aber gab ein mildes Lächeln von sich und blickte in die Runde.

„Hat jemand eine Ahnung, was _Phowlyris_ sind?"

Jeder andere Student sah konfus aus während Hermine's Hand natürlich als Einziges in die Höhe schellte.

„Hermine."

Und wie erwartet betete sie das runter, was sie vorher in den Büchern gefunden hatten und es war auch hervorsehbar dass Lupin begeistert war.

„Aber -" entgegnete er dann doch noch. „Sie sind nicht ausgestorben. Es ist richtig, dass ihr Volk erheblich geschrumpft ist und das steht auch in den meisten Büchern, aber noch existieren einige und obwohl sie ihre eigene Ebene verlassen haben und sich kaum der magischen Bevölkerung zeigen, wandern sie in der magischen Welt noch umher."

Wieder schellte Hermine's Hand in die Höhe und Lupin deutete ihr zu sprechen.

„Heißt es, es leben außer der _ewigen Phowlyris_ noch andere?"

„In der Tat. Eine _Phowlyris_ , die sich nicht entschieden haben, zu sterben. Es ist nicht sicher, dass sie sich wirklich gegen Hexen und Zauberer sind, aber genauso wenig, dass sie uns freundlich gesinnt sind. In dieser sowie den nächsten Wochen, werdet ihr lernen, euch vor ihnen zu schützen und im besten Fall, euch angemessen zu verteidigen.

Es gibt einen entscheidenden Unterschied zwischen einer einfachen _Phowlyris_ und der _ewigen Phowlyris._ "

Hermine's Hand schellte in die Höhe.

„Hermine?"

„Die _ewige Phowlyris_ ist königlichen Blutes."

„Ganz genau," sagte Lupin erfreut. „Als solche besitzt sie außergewöhnliche Kräfte, die eine _normale Phowlyris_ nicht trägt. Das bedeutet aber auch, dass man sich gegen diese viel stärker wappnen muss, um sich verteidigen zu können.

Was diese Kreaturen so gefährlich macht ist, dass sie uns Zauberer und Hexen für sich als Wirte einnehmen können. Normale _Phowlyris_ schaffen das kaum. Sie werden von der Stärke unserer Magie unterdrückt.

Bei der _ewigen Phowlyris_ sieht dies schon anders aus. Ihr königliches Blut gibt ihr die Fähigkeiten, den Wirt zu unterdrücken. Sie macht aus uns – _Marionetten_. Wenn sie den Körper wieder verlässt, bleibt nichts weiter zurück als eine gebrochene Gestalt, die Jahre brauchen wird, um sich wieder zu erholen und dies auch nur, wenn die _ewige Phowlyris_ die Person nicht zu lange für sich einnimmt. Steht man zu lange unter ihrem Einfluss, zerstört sie alles, was einen ausmacht – Und sie behält für immer die Kontrolle über einen, selbst wenn sie nicht mehr in dem Körper ist."

Das hörte sich nicht gut an und der Gedanke, dass so jemand auf der Seite von Voldemort war, feuerte Harry nur noch mehr dazu an, ihn endlich zu Fall zu bringen.

In der restlichen Stunde gingen sie lediglich näher auf das Volk der _Phowlyris_ ein und erfuhren, dass sie ursprünglich ein friedliches Volk waren und es über Jahrhunderte keinen von ihnen gab, der Menschen zu Marionetten machte und dass ein einfacher Schutzzauber nicht mal ansatzweise die Magie einer starken Phowlyris abblocken konnte.

Nach der Stunde verließen alle Mitschüler das Klassenzimmer, um zum nächsten Unterricht zu gelangen und auch Hermine musste sich sputen, um rechtzeitig anzukommen. Ron dagegen zögerte es wie Harry auch hinaus zu gehen, so dass sie es am Ende tatsächlich schafften mit Lupin alleine im Klassenraum zu sein.

„Das hast du mit Absicht getan, nicht wahr?" sagte Harry sofort, aber Lupin sah ihn überrascht an.

„Absicht? Was denn?"

„ _Phowlyris_ dran zu nehmen?"

„Nun, ich versteh zwar immer noch nicht, was du genau mit Absicht meinst, aber ich hatte durchaus Hintergedanken euch das beizubringen. Ja."

Ruhig schwang er den Zauberstab, um den Raum für die nächste Stunde bereit zu machen, in der er die Schüler der ersten Klasse empfangen würde.

„Die _Phowlyris_ stehen höchstwahrscheinlich auf der Seite unserer Gegner und es ist wichtig, dass ihr lernt, euch gegen sie zu wappnen. Ihr seid nun in einem Alter, wo ihr durchaus dazu fähig seid. Dies war zu meinen Zeiten noch nicht nötig, zumal die _Phowlyris_ kein offensives Volk waren und sehr friedlich in Koexistenz mit uns lebten. Es gab also kein Grund Schülern beizubringen gegen sie vorzugehen."

Harry und Ron tauschten fragende Blicke aus.

„Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du wieder den Lehrerposten hier angenommen hast?" fragte Ron, aber Lupin lächelte sanft.

„Es ergab sich nie die Gelegenheit," antwortete er schlicht und einfach. „Du hast sicher bemerkt, dass ich dir bis heute auf deinen Brief auch noch nicht geantwortet habe, Harry."

Er war zu überrascht, dass sein Freund dies tatsächlich ansprach, als dass er hätte etwas sagen können und Lupin bemerkte dies auch mit einem weiteren sanften Lächeln.

„Ich nehme an, ihr beide habt eine Freistunde – setzt euch."

Alle drei ließen sich auf freie Stühle nieder und Remus wartete einen Moment, um die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Du hast mir in dem Brief eine Frage gestellt und ich brauchte Zeit, um dir angemessen antworten zu können. Professor White -"

Er zögerte. Für Harry sah es aus als ob er innerlich mit sich rang und er selbst hatte keine Geduld zu warten, bis sich der Freund gefasst hatte.

„Ist sie gefährlich für mich?"

Lupin zögerte erneut, dann nickte er müde.

„Ja, Harry. Das ist sie. Und um auf deine Frage aus deinem Brief zu antworten – Ja, ich kenne sie. Oder besser, kannte sie. Es ist jedoch sehr lange her, weshalb ich hierbei keine neuen Informationen dazu geben kann. Ich möchte jedoch, dass du vorsichtig bleibst."

„Du meinst, weil sie ein Todesser ist?"

Lupin schien für einen Moment erschrocken zu sein, dann aber atmete er bedrückt aus. Der Orden wusste also tatsächlich bereits Bescheid.

„Sei einfach vorsichtig. Wir tun alles, um dir den Rücken frei zu halten."

Harry nickte mit schwerem Herzen.

„Dann zu einer Frage, die du in deinem letzten Brief gestellt hast. Deine Familie. Dein Vater hatte eine ältere Schwester. Ich nehme an, dass sie auf einem der Fotos zu erkennen ist, die du in deinem Besitz hast. Hagrid hatte mich damals aufgesucht und darum ersucht und ich gab ihm Bilder von denen ich mir sicher bin, dass auch sie mit drauf war.

Ihr Name war Patricia, wir nannten sie aber alle nur Tricia, außer -" Er hatte gelacht und brach aber abrupt ab. Irgendwas machte ihn sichtlich traurig. Lupin riss sich zusammen. „Wir nannten sie alle nur Tricia. Sie war 3 Jahre älter als dein Vater und eine sehr talentierte, warmherzige Hexe. Aurorin. Sie verstarb jedoch bei einer Konfrontation mit Voldemort noch bevor wir Hogwarts beendeten.

Das Mädchen von dem du sprichst ist natürlich nicht Tricia. So gerne ich dir jedoch alles erzählen möchte, kann ich dies bedauerlicherweise nicht."

„Warum?" stürzte es aufgebracht aus ihm heraus. „Ich mein, dieses Licht sollte sie eindeutig verstecken. Sie ist auf keinem einzigen anderen Foto drauf, dass ich von meinen Eltern habe. Aber es ist offensichtlich, dass sie ihnen wichtig war, denn sie hatte sogar ihr eigenes Zimmer im Haus."

Nichts.

„War sie meine Schwester? Hat Voldemort sie auch schon getötet? Oder - _Ist_ sie meine Schwester?"

Lupin aber schwieg darüber und blieb ruhig.

„Es gibt Dinge im Leben deiner Eltern, die vielen verschlossen blieben. Ich hatte das Privileg zu den Wenigen zu gehören, die eingeweiht wurden und teil haben konnten. Du weißt sicherlich noch, was vor 4 Jahren geschehen ist.

Ich habe sehr lange gebraucht, um mir selbst zu vergeben, einen meiner besten Freunde misstraut zu haben und zwei andere, deine Eltern, daher nicht vor ihrer Ermordung bewahrt haben zu können.

Dir jetzt etwas zu erzählen, würde erneut bedeuten Vertrauen zu missbrauchen. Zur gegebenen Zeit wirst du die Wahrheit erfahren, da bin ich mir sicher. Mir aber steht es nicht zu, dir diese zu erzählen. Ich hoffe du verstehst das."

Er wollte eigentlich nein sagen, aber angesichts des Vergleichs mit seinen Eltern und Sirius brachte es Harry nicht über sich. Stattdessen nickte er und verließ mit Ron das Klassenzimmer.

* * *

Sie warteten bis sie zurück im Jungenschlafsaal waren. Neville, Seamus und Dean waren in der Bibliothek und das Zimmer leer genug für beide, um sich zu unterhalten.

„Was denkst du?" fragte Ron und sah fast ein wenig verängstigt aus.

„Dass Remus uns etwas verschweigt," sagte Harry nach einer Weile und sah mürrisch zurück. „Und ich glaub, das hat mit White zu tun. Ich wette, sie hat ihm auch gedroht."

Aufgebracht schmiss er das erstbeste was er in die Hand bekam (was sein Zaubertrankbuch war) in die Ecke.

„Beruhig dich, Mann," sagte Ron, hatte sich aber nicht vom Fleck gerührt.

„Mich beruhigen?" wiederholte Harry und klang fast ein wenig wahnsinnig.

„Dumbledore ist seit 2 Monaten tot. Ich hätte schon längst einen weiteren Horkrux finden und zerstören müssen. Aber ich weiß weder wo die doofe Tasse und das verdammte Medaillon sind, noch weiß ich wie ich an Voldemort's Schlange herankommen soll oder was der vierte Horkrux ist. Stattdessen sitze ich hier fest, direkt unter der Nase von Voldemort's Leuten! White gehört zu ihm! Sie trägt das dunkle Mal.

Und als ob es nicht schon genug wäre, dass ich nicht weiterkomme, schmeißen sich mehr Steine in meinen Weg! Etwas stimmte nicht bei meinen Eltern und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das wissen sollte, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich an die Wahrheit kommen soll.

Und diese Erinnerungen von Dumbledore werfen auch mehr Fragen auf, als dass sie helfen!"

Das ganze machte ihn wahnsinnig, aber er wusste, es war nicht die Zeit das an Ron auszulassen. Stattdessen packte er das Zaubertrankbuch und legte es zurück auf den Tisch.

„Sorry," sagte er kurz, aber Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Schon okay. Du bist sauer. Das wär ich auch."

„Aber du bist es nicht," stellte Harry leise fest.

„Ich bin auch nicht -" Er senkte seine Stimme und sah den Freund ganz bedeutungsvoll an. „DER AUSERWÄHLTE."

Beide prusteten gleichzeitig los und Harry schmiss Ron sein Kissen ins Gesicht.

„Depp."

Ron lachte immer noch, legte das Kissen aber zurück auf Harry's Bett, da fiel ihm die _Karte der Rumtreiber_ auf, die offen auf seinem Bett lag und noch etwas seltsames erkannte er auf der Karte.

„Harry, sieh mal."

„Was ist?" fragte er und sprang herüber. Er verstand sofort, was das Interesse des Freundes geweckt hatte. Auf der Karte sah man eindeutig die Namen _Remus Lupin_ und _Anna White_ gemeinsam auf einem Korridor im Gryffindorturm und es war nicht weit von ihnen entfernt. Es reichte ein Blick und beide nahmen die Karte, schwangen sich den Tarnumhang über und machten sich auf den Weg, um die beiden zu belauschen. Da sich beide Lehrer ohnehin im Gryffindor Turm befanden, mussten die beiden nicht lange laufen und da sie auch wussten, dass Remus Kenntnis von dem Tarnumhang hatte, blieben sie ein wenig auf Abstand und versteckten sich hinter einem Korridor. Um dennoch genug vom Gespräch mitzubekommen, bedienten sie sich der _Langziehohren_.

„Das versteh ich auch," hörten sie Lupin's sehr ernste Stimme. „Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum es ausgerechnet auf diese Weise sein muss. Harry ist ein guter Junge. Er kann sehr gut zuhören und lernt auch sehr schnell. Es gibt keinen Grund ihn -"

„Das ist nicht deine Entscheidung, Remus," fuhr ihm White jedoch schroff ins Wort. „Was ich im Bezug auf den Jungen tue ist allein meine Entscheidung und ich erwarte von dir, dich da herauszuhalten. Du weißt genau, was passiert, wenn nicht. Ich habe nichts weiter dazu zu sagen. Fordere mich nicht heraus, Remus."

Damit wandte sie sich von ihm ab und entfernte sich aus dem Korridor. Dabei ging dabei direkt an Harry und Ron vorbei. Ron hatte vor Panik schon zu zittern begonnen, aber White schien sie nicht zu bemerken. Stattdessen sah Harry das selbstgefällige Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht und verengte missmutig die Augen. Am liebsten hätte er den Umhang herabgeschmissen und laut HA! gerufen, nur damit sie sich erschreckte. Dass das kindisch war, bemerkte er nur eine Sekunde später und sah ihr böse hinterher als sie hinter der Ecke verschwand. Auch Lupin's Schritte waren verstummt als er zur anderen Seite verschwand. Harry und Ron sahen sich misstrauisch an.

„Jetzt bin ich mir ganz sicher," sagte Harry verärgert. „White hat Remus gedroht und nur deswegen kann er mir nichts erzählen."

Wie es ihn doch aufstieß, dass sie so mit Menschen umsprang, die ihm etwas bedeuteten. Das ganze wäre nie geschehen, wenn Dumbledore noch leben würde.

* * *

Sie trafen Hermine in Zaubertränke wieder wo Slughorn ihnen aufgab bis Ende des Monats selbständig den _Trank des Phönix_ zu brauen und schrieb dazu das Rezept an die Tafel. Er verriet ihnen, dass es viele Rezepte gäbe, aber nicht jedes führe auch zum gewünschten Ziel, manches hätte sogar den gegenteiligen Effekt und würde nach der Einnahme die Wunden gar vergrößern. Der Trank des Phönix heilt sehr starke Wunden, wenn er denn richtig gebraut wird.

So saßen sie in kleinen 2er oder 3er Gruppen zusammen und machten sich ans brauen. Nachdem Harry wieder mit einem Zauber sicher gegangen war, dass ihnen keiner zuhören konnte, erzählten er und Ron Hermine von dem belauschten Gespräch zwischen White und Lupin und was Letzterer nach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ihnen noch erzählt hatte.

Hermine schien nicht ganz dasselbe wie Harry und Ron zu denken und ersterer war wieder drauf und dran auszuflippen, doch Hermine fuhr fort, bevor er überhaupt dazu ansetzen konnte, sein Unverständnis auszudrücken.

„Hör mir erst mal zu, ja? In Alte Runen haben wir Aufzeichnungen übersetzt und ich war wie immer schon sehr früh fertig. Ich hab versucht noch mehr über _Black Heart_ herauszufinden, aber ohne Erfolg. Stattdessen bin ich auf etwas anderes gestoßen. Weil ich bereits früher fertig war hat Professor Babbling mir ein Buch gegeben. Der Text darin ist ebenfalls auf Alte Runen und sie überließ es mir das freiwillig mal durchzusehen, weil wir das sonst auch nicht noch im Unterricht dran genommen hätten und es auch nicht Stoff der Utz Prüfung sein wird - "

„Komm zum Punkt, Hermine," sagte Ron augenrollend.

„Jedenfalls, sollte ich das in der Bibliothek tun und bin dann auch dahin gegangen. Da bin ich an Moody und Kingsley Shacklebolt vorbeigegangen, die sich hier auf dem Gelände aufhielten."

„Moody und Kingsley?"

„Sind wahrscheinlich die Leute für den Schutz, die Professor White erwähnt hatte," fuhr sie jedoch ohne Umschweife fort. „Was entscheidender ist – Ich hab die Klasse früher verlassen und bin an ihnen vorbeigegangen. Sie hatten mich nicht sofort gesehen und verstummten zu spät. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass Moody wortwörtlich gesagt hat _White stammt von Dumbledore ab_ ,"

„Wie jetzt?" warf Ron verdutzt ein und ging wie auch Harry und Hermine noch mal sicher, dass Slughorn nicht in ihrer Nähe war.

„Professor White stammt von Dumbledore ab," wiederholte Hermine bedeutungsvoll. „Sie muss seine Tochter oder so was sein."

„Dumbledore hatte Kinder?" fragte Ron ungläubig. „Aber keiner hat je etwas davon gesagt. Nicht mal er selbst."

„Wenn White seine Tochter ist, dann erklärt es, warum er nichts gesagt hat," murmelte Harry finster. „Seine eigene Tochter gehört zu Voldemort?"

„Vielleicht gehört sie ja gar nicht zu Voldemort?"

„Hermine," zischte er nun verärgert. „Ich hab das dunkle Mal an ihrem Arm gesehen! Und das war keine Einbildung und ich bezweifle stark, dass man sich das einfach so hinzaubern kann. Remus hat bestätigt, dass sie gefährlich für mich ist! Sie drohte Ron's Eltern! Sie drohte Remus! Sie drohte mir!"

„Aber sie ist ein Nachfahre von Dumbledore!" wiederholte sie nachdrücklich. „Vielleicht gibt es dafür Gründe."

„Crouch senior war auch gegen Voldemort," sagte Harry genauso nachdrücklich wie sie. „Und sein Sohn war trotzdem ein Todesser."

Das hatte ihr offenbar die Luft rausgenommen, denn sie sah äußerst unzufrieden aus.

„Ich denke trotzdem, dass da mehr dahinter steckt," sagte sie entschlossen, wandte sich dann aber wieder dem Trank zu, da auch Slughorn auf sie zukam. Alle drei verblieben in der gedrückten Stille bis zum Schluss der Stunde und sprachen nur miteinander, wenn es um den Trank ging.

* * *

Harry war sich sicher, dass er recht mit White hatte, so wie er auch recht mit Snape und Malfoy letztes Jahr hatte. Dass Hermine sich immer noch dagegen sträubte wurmte ihn so sehr, dass er ihr für den Rest des Tages so gut es möglich war aus dem Weg ging. Es tat gut sich mit Ginny auf die Ländereien zu verziehen, wo sie weit abgelegen von allen anderen sein konnten. Stattdessen unterhielten sie sich über Quidditch und dass Harry ganz froh war nicht noch mal eine Mannschaft zusammenstellen zu müssen. Katie Bell war letztes Jahr aufgrund ihres langen Ausfalls durch ihre Utz Prüfungen gefallen und musste das Jahr wiederholen und jeder aus seiner Quidditchmannschaft kam glücklicherweise auch dieses Jahr wieder zurück nach Hogwarts, weswegen Harry die Mannschaft so ließ wie sie war und sich keine neuen Mitglieder suchen musste.

Mit Ginny war alles leichter und unkompliziert. Manchmal erschreckte es ihn sogar, weil er bemerkte, dass selbst der Kampf gegen Voldemort in den Hintergrund rückte und er sich in dem Moment mit ihr verlor. Er freute sich eigentlich sogar auf die Quidditchspiele in diesem Jahr und hoffte, dass er an allen drei teilnehmen konnte und nicht wie im Jahr zuvor die Hälfte der Zeit durch Abwesenheit glänzte.

Gegen Abend gingen sie schließlich gemeinsam zum Essen in die Große Halle, wo auch schon Hermine und Ron auf sie warteten. Kaum hatte er sich gesetzt, schob Hermine ihm ein Zettel rüber.

„Was ist das?" fragte Harry verwirrt, aber Hermine sah ihn etwas niedergeschlagen an.

„Lies."

Er faltete es auseinander und sah, dass es ein Dokument war. Es listete die Sieger und Teilnehmer der jeweiligen Mannschaften des Quidditch Pokals über die Jahre auf und bei 1978 las er:

 _Sieger Gryffindor: Kapitän: James Potter, Spieler: Sirius Black,_ weitere Namen, die er nicht kannte und dann _Anna White_. Er legte es beiseite und sah Hermine tief verärgert an.

„Sie kannte mein Vater?"

Ron und Ginny waren gleichermaßen überrascht und überflogen das Dokument gleichfalls während Hermine sich Harry näherte, damit die anderen ihnen nicht unnötig zuhörten.

„Das ist kein Zufall mehr," sagte sie ernst. „Deswegen hat Remus sie wahrscheinlich gedutzt. Sie war auch in Gryffindor."

„Toll," grummelte Harry finster, aber Hermine sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Das ist doch etwas Gutes," sagte sie leise. „Ich mein, ich glaub nicht, dass dein Vater sie im Team gehabt hätte, wenn er sie nicht gemocht hätte? Er war schließlich Kapitän und sie war in Gryffindor, nicht in Slytherin."

Harry grummelte noch ein Stück verstimmter.

„Hermine," sagte er schließlich mit wütender Miene. „Peter Pettigrew war ebenfalls ein Freund meines Vaters _und_ in Gryffindor – _und_ er hat sie verraten!"

Das fiel der Hexe auch erst jetzt wieder ein und sie verstand die Auslegung der Neuigkeit ins negative. Sie hatte es fast vergessen, dass Harry's Eltern nur deswegen starben, weil einer ihrer besten Freunde sie verraten hatte. Mit entschuldigendem Blick schluckte sie hart.

„Tut mir leid," sagte sie vorsichtig. Harry aber erwiderte nichts darauf. Stattdessen blickte er finster zum Lehrertisch, wo zwar viele Lehrer saßen und aßen, White war jedoch nicht unter ihnen. Allein Lupin unterhielt sich angeregt mit McGonagall. Harry verengte aufgebracht die Augen.

Pettigrew, White. Er hatte Pettigrew damals gehen lassen und deswegen konnte Voldemort wieder zurückkehren und Sirius war tot. Er würde denselben Fehler nicht mit White machen. Was immer sie vorhatte. Er war nun mehr denn je entschlossen sich zu wehren und sie aufzuhalten.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – One step at a time

Harry war heilfroh nachdem das Wochenende kam und die erste Woche endlich vorüber war. Er konnte sich mit all den Ereignissen nicht auf den Unterricht konzentrieren und hatte weder Lupin zugehört, noch Slughorn und schon gar nicht McGonagall. Ein Glück fiel das nicht auf, denn Hermine war so begeistert bei der Sache, dass es trotz der erheblichen verringerten Anzahl an Schülern seine Teilnahmslosigkeit verdeckte. Ihm ging ständig im Kopf herum, wozu er sich überhaupt die Mühe hier machen sollte, wenn er seinen Abschluss ohnehin nicht mehr erlebte. _Keiner kann leben während der andere überlebt_. Das waren die Worte, die ihm stets im Kopf herumspukten.

„Du solltest dich wirklich zusammenreißen," sagte Hermine am Freitag Nachmittag beim Essen. Ron saß still daneben und versuchte möglichst nicht Partei zu ergreifen. „Wenn du den Anschluss verlierst, wirst du in den Utz Prüfungen noch durchfallen."

„Die Utz Prüfungen sind mir egal, wenn ich bis dahin nicht mehr am Leben bin," blaffte er jedoch zurück und stopfte sich griesgrämig das Stück Fleisch in den Mund.

„Wenn du allerdings bis dahin noch lebst," kam es plötzlich von einer bekannten Stimme ganz in ihrer Nähe und als sich alle zur Seite wandten, hatten sich Brian und Jimá zu ihnen dazu gesetzt.

„Und deine Freunde bestehen ihre Utz Prüfungen, wärs dann nicht besser, wenn du sie auch bestehst?" beendete Jimá ihren Satz. Dann aber lächelte sie alle drei an, die zwar zuerst überrascht, dann aber erfreut waren.

„Ich stell mir das jedenfalls unschön und etwas einsam vor. Es sei denn natürlich, Harry will sein Abschlussjahr mit Ginny zusammen machen? Allerdings hab ich da ein Vögelchen klingeln hören, dass das ebenfalls umsonst sein könnte."

„Hey, was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte Ron freudig und strahlte vor allen Dingen Jimá an.

„Also offiziell haben wir Besucherpässe -" Brian deutete auf den Aufkleber an seiner Brust mit der Aufschrift: _Besucher – Weasley_. Jimá trug ein ähnlichen, nur das bei ihr der Name _Granger_ stand.

„Besucherpässe?" fragten alle drei gleichzeitig.

„Ist ne neue Regel. Jeder Besucher muss angekündigt werden und nach etlichen Überprüfungen, ob derjenige auch wirklich der ist, der er behauptet zu sein, kann dann auch herein kommen."

„Was sind das für Überprüfungen?" fragte Hermine, aber Brian grinste breit.

„Keine angenehmen. Wenn ich die Überprüfungen hätte machen müssen, wär ich jetzt bestimmt nicht hier."

Jimá gab ihm dafür einen dämlichen Blick, aber er grinste noch breiter.

„Hey, meine Brustwarzen gehen keinem etwas an, außer mir selbst!" protestierte er ernst und Ron weitete die Augen. Jimá boxte Brian dafür mit der Faust gegen die Schulter und wandte sich wieder dem Trio zu.

„Wir haben einen Sonderstatus bekommen, wegen dem Orden," erklärte sie ihnen. „Also mussten wir die Überprüfung nicht machen."

„Sonderstatus wegen dem Orden?" wiederholte Harry kritisch. „Dann weiß White von dem Orden des Phönix?"

„Natürlich," lachte Brian als läge die Frage auf der Hand und dann - „OWWW!"

Die drei sahen beide verwirrt an, aber nachdem Brian sich an das Bein griff, wurde auch ihnen klar, dass Jimá ihm unter den Tisch mit dem Fuß getreten haben musste. Harry's Blick wurde nun misstrauisch und richtete sich an Jimá. Diese aber lächelte sanft.

„Was macht ihr dann inoffiziell hier?"

„Erstens – Um Ginny zu sagen, dass ihr Antrag durchgegangen ist."

„Antrag?" fragten Ron, Hermine und Harry gleichzeitig. Jimá sah die Freundin überrascht an..

„Du hast ihnen nichts erzählt?"

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das tatsächlich durchgeht..." sagte Ginny und war noch immer total verblüfft. Brian gluckste vergnügt.

„Was erzählt?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ginny hat einen Antrag beim Zaubereiministerium eingereicht und bittet um Überspringen einer Klasse."

„Du hast was getan?" fragte Ron verdutzt und auch Hermine und Harry waren nicht weniger überrascht.

„So was geht?" fragte Harry perplex.

„Wenn man sehr gute Leistungen bringt, so wie in Ginny's Fall, dann ja," sagte Jimá.

„Gute Leistungen reichen aus? Warum hast du das dann nicht gemacht?" fragte Ron und sah Hermine von der Seite an, welche bereits finster zurück sah, aber es war Brian, der antwortete.

„Eine Klasse zu überspringen hat nichts damit zu tun, dass man besonders klug oder fleißig ist. Manche tun's, manche nicht. Ginny wird schon ihre Gründe haben, es zu tun und Hermine wird ihre Gründe gehabt haben, es nicht zu tun. Gratuliere, Ginny."

Er zwinkerte und schüttelte ihr die Hand. Sie lief rot an, lächelte Harry jedoch schüchtern an, so als ob sie von ihm wissen wollte, was er davon hielt. Er lächelte zurück und daraufhin fiel ihr sichtlich ein Stein vom Herzen.

„Du arbeitest jetzt also im Zaubereiministerium?" fragte Hermine an Jimá gewandt, welche nickte.

„Ich hab vorher im Zaubereiministerium in Frankreich gearbeitet und um Versetzung hier her gebeten. Das wurde bewilligt, also werde ich auch etwas länger hier bleiben. Hey, ich hab noch eine gute Nachricht – Aus erster Hand. Es wird weder im Tagespropheten, noch im Abendpropheten stehen, denn das Zaubereiministerium will natürlich kein großes Aufsehen daraus machen. Stan Shunpike und Mundugus Fletcher wurden heute entlassen."

„Was echt?" schoss es überrascht aus Ron heraus, während Hermine und Harry zwar nichts sagten, ihre Gesichter aber dasselbe aussagten. Brian und Jimá nickten noch mal zur Bestätigung. Harry wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Das ganze letzte Jahr hatten er und Dumbledore versucht Scrimgeour dazu zu bewegen das zu tun und er blieb stets stur. Andererseits hatte er sich auch das ganze letzte Jahr über geweigert im Ministerium aufzutauchen, um den Anschein zu erwecken, er würde mit dem Ministerium zusammenarbeiten und war im letzten Monat widerwillig dort aufgetaucht. Natürlich titulierten die nächsten Tage stets mit denselben Bildern aber unterschiedlichen Überschriften Schlagzeilen, dass Harry Potter mit dem Zaubereiministerium arbeite. Das sprach wiederum gegen Scrimgeour als ein Todesser, denn würde ein solcher so etwas wirklich veranlassen?

Auch wenn ihm dies durchaus freute, dass Stan Shunpike wieder frei war, so hatte er nicht vergessen, dass diese Nachricht nur als Ablenkung vom eigentlichen Thema diente.

„Was geht im Orden gerade vor sich?" fragte er direkt heraus. Jimá und Brian stoppten mitten beim Essen und halb mit Löffel im Mund. Sie tauschten tiefe Blicke und es brauchte kein Hellseher, um zu wissen, dass sie einiges verbargen.

„Leute," sagte Harry jedoch eindringlich. „Wir sind nun alle 17!"

„Hestia Jones wird vermisst," sagte sie schließlich sehr leise und bedrückt. Harry wurde es augenblicklich schwer ums Herz. Er kannte die Hexe, wenn auch nicht sehr gut, hatte sich aber mit ihr unterhalten als sie ihn mit Lupin und den anderen vor 2 Jahren von den Dursleys abholte und zum Grimmauldplatz 12 begleitete.

„Sie war in sehr wichtiger Mission unterwegs und – wir hoffen im Moment, dass sie nicht gefangen wurde, sondern einfach nur kein Kontakt aufnehmen kann. Wie auch immer -" Die junge Hexe versuchte die Sorgen zu verbannen und stattdessen alle etwas zuversichtlicher anzusehen. „Harry?"

Angesprochener blickte aufmerksam auf. „Es ist Wochenende."

„Jah?" sagte er irritiert, aber Brian und Jimá sahen einander vielsagend an.

„Uns wurde aufgetragen dir auf Schritt und Tritt zu folgen an diesem Wochenende und sicherzugehen, dass du heil am Sonntag Abend wieder in der Schule zurück kommst."

„Aufgetragen? Von wem?"

„Orden," antwortete Jimá. „Als _bitte_ , mach uns unseren Job nicht noch schwieriger."

Babysitter wollte er eigentlich als Letztes haben, aber nachdem Brian erklärte, dass dadurch auch Ron erlaubt war, Hogwarts zu verlassen, stimmte Harry das wieder milder und er war irgendwie okay mit seinen zwei Begleitern.

* * *

Da, wo sie ihn hin begleiteten, hatten Jimá und Brian als letztes erwartet. Nachdem Harry aber sagte, dass er noch mal versuchen möchte, die Erinnerungen anzusehen und das Denkarium schließlich in seiner Wohnung war beschlossen Jimá und Brian die beiden alleine zu lassen und stattdessen draußen Wache zu schieben.

„Passwort ist _Schrumpfmatz_ , wenn alles okay ist und _Fang_ sonst. Haut ab, falls das der Fall ist," sagte Brian und zwinkerte ihnen zu.

„ _Fang_?" wiederholte Ron verdutzt, aber Brian gluckste und verließ mit Jimá die Wohnung.

„Das ist typisch Brian," sagte er und wandte sich zurück an die beiden anderen. Hermine lächelte.

„Kennst du die ihn eigentlich länger?" fragte Harry auf einmal, denn ihm kam das so vor als ob sie sich mehr wie zwei Brüder verhielten, statt wie gerade erst kennengelernte Freunde. Ron nickte.

„Klar. Er ist Bill's bester Freund. Ist zwar gut 8 Jahre jünger aber so was wie ein _Wunderkind._ Eingeschult mit 8, übersprang die 3. Klasse und die 6. Klasse und hat mit 13 den Abschluss gemacht. Aber er ist eben auch ein Hypergenie."

„Mit 13?!" kam es verblüfft aus Hermine, die nun sehr große Augen machte.

„Yap. Hat Hogwarts abgeschlossen im Jahr bevor wir begonnen haben. Charlie machte noch Witze, dass wenn Brian so weitermacht, er ihn noch überholen würde. Percy ist glaub ich nie darüber hinweg gekommen, _dass_ er von Brian überholt wurde. Dass Ginny auch so ein Antrag eingereicht hat, ist schon überraschend für mich. Brian war ein Wunderkind und hatte nie eine andere Note als ein Ohnesgleichen. Aber Ginny?"

„Ganz doof ist deine Schwester nun auch nicht," warf Hermine jedoch amüsiert von der Seite ein und Ron zuckte die Schultern, bevor er weiter erzählte.

„Danach ging Brian auf die _Xerchia Akademie_ für höhere Zauberei für 4 Jahre und hätte danach als Heiler arbeiten können, aber stattdessen begann er bei der Gringotts Bank, um mit Bill als Fluchbrecher zu arbeiten. Er besuchte uns aber sehr oft bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam."

„Er hat eine höhere Ausbildung an der berühmten Xerchia Akademie und wird einfacher Fluchbrecher bei Gringotts?" warf Hermine empört ein, aber Ron zuckte erneut nur mit der Schulter.

„Als wir vor 3 Jahren bei ihnen in Ägypten waren hab ich ihn darauf angesprochen, aber er machte glaub ich nur Scherze. Glaub jedenfalls nicht, dass er es wirklich nur wegen dem Sonnenschein drüben tut."

„Also ist er gut?" fragte Harry, aber sein Freund sah ihn verstört an.

„Gut _gut_ oder Gut _gut_?" fragte Ron noch mal nach. Harry sah ihn dämlich an. Der Freund zuckte mit dem Mundwinkel und als auch Hermine ihn schräg ansah verstand er, dass die Betonung wohl nicht angekommen war.

„Also, Bill und Charlie würden für ihn ihre Hand ins Feuer legen und ich glaub, ich würds auch. Brian war schon immer gut zu mir. Er ist ein komischer Vogel, aber – Ich komm gut mit ihm klar."

„Du fragst das wegen Professor White, nicht wahr?" sagte Hermine leise. Harry sah beide ernst an.

„Pettigrew, White. Wenn mein Dad beiden vertraut hat und beide gehörten zu Voldemort. Dann ist es irgendwo kein Wunder, dass es ihn am Ende das Leben gekostet hat."

Hermine und Ron tauschten verzweifelte Blicke. Sie wussten, wie das an dem Freund nagte und Hermine wünschte sich nun, sie hätte die Aufzeichnung nicht gefunden.

„Okay, lasst es uns mit der Erinnerung versuchen," sagte Harry und ging vor Richtung Schlafzimmer, wo das Denkarium nach wie vor unberührt stand. Er gab die erste Erinnerung hinein und beugte sich wie auch Hermine und Ron hinein.

* * *

Sie hatten Glück und offenbar waren sie mit dem Wissen, dass sie jetzt besaßen, bereit für die nächste Erinnerung. Sie befanden sich in Hogwarts in Dumbledore's Büro. Fawkes saß friedlich auf seiner Stange und beobachtete den Gast, der vor Dumbledore auf einem Stuhl saß. Die drei selber betrachteten den Besucher verwirrt bis Hermine sich die Frau genauer ansah.

„Das ist – Das ist eine _Phowlyris_ ," sagte sie entsetzt. Die Jungs tauschten einen überraschten Blick aus, als Hermine ein schockierten Aufschrei von sich gab und sich beide nun besorgt der Freundin zuwandten. „Das ist... Das ist die _Königin der Phowlyris_."

„Die was?" stieß Ron verdutzt aus. „Hey, Moment. Hat Remus nicht gesagt, die ist tot?"

„Ja, hat er," bestätigte Harry finster und versuchte aus Dumbledore's Gesichtsausdruck eine Stimmung herauszulesen, was dieser jedoch nicht zuließ. Er saß ausdruckslos und höflich dar, die gesunden Hände lagen auf seinem Schoß. Dieses Gespräch musste also länger her gewesen sein.

„Vielen Dank, eure Majestät, dass sie sich die Zeit für dieses Treffen genommen haben," begann Dumbledore. Die Königin nickte kurz.

„Unter Freunden ist dies stets für mich selbstverständlich," erwiderte sie mit einer Stimme, die für Harry irgendwie nichts an einen _Freund_ erinnerte. Es war gefühllos und herablassend. Ein wenig wie sich White benimmt. Dumbledore aber schien davon keine Notiz zu nehmen, denn sein Ausdruck blieb freundlich.

„Sie haben bereits in ihrer Anfrage angedeutet, was ihnen Kopfzerbrechen bereitet," fuhr die Phowlyris fort. „Ich irre mich selten, daher nehme ich an, sie sind sich ihrer Sicherheit bezüglich der _Black Hearts_ nicht mehr sicher."

„Das ist nicht der Fall," entgegnete Dumbledore jedoch entschlossen.

„Nicht?" sagte die Phowlyris. Es war nicht zu überhören, dass eine Spur Arroganz mitschwang.

„Eure Majestät," fuhr er stattdessen höflich fort. „Alle Beteiligten wissen, wie unvorhersehbar unbedachte Handlungen auf alle _Black Hearts_ haben können."

Sie erhob augenblicklich ihre Hand und Dumbledore hielt sofort inne. Einen Moment herrschte eisernen Schweigen, bis sie das Wort ergriff.

„ _Sie_ kam auf _mich_ zu," sagte sein Gegenüber herablassend. „Dies dürfte kaum als _Einmischung_ zählen, Direktor."

„Die Folgen dürften es aber durchaus."

Die Phowlyris sah nun äußerst unzufrieden aus, als ob diese eine Bemerkung eine tiefe Beleidigung war. Harry fand das Gespräch irgendwie komisch, denn beide saßen zwar höflich und gerade einander gegenüber, verzogen jedoch kaum großartig Mienen. Die Unzufriedenheit bei der Phowlyris war das erste Anzeichen von Regung gewesen.

„Die Verbindung, die sie mit dem _Black Heart_ teilen, wird anderen nicht unbemerkt bleiben, so wie auch ich sie sehr schnell wahrgenommen habe. Dies ist nicht ungefährlich für Sie _und_ für das _Black Heart_."

„Ich verstehe," sagte sie und auch ihr Ausdruck hatte sich wieder verändert. Die Unzufriedenheit war verschwunden. „Sie machen sich Sorgen um sie."

Nach wie vor rührte sich keiner von beiden vom Fleck. Harry fragte sich für einen Moment, wie das bitte möglich war, wenn er selbst, Hermine und Ron kaum eine Minute in derselben Position verharren konnten, ohne sich zumindest ein Stückchen zu bewegen.

„Tatenlos mitanzusehen wie das Schicksal seinen Lauf nimmt fällt wohl niemanden sehr leicht, Direktor. Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich auch zutiefst erschrocken über die Taten meiner eigenen Tochter war. Die _Black Hearts_ sind alle mit außergewöhnlicher Stärke gesegnet. Ich will nur das, was jedes Elternteil für seine Nachkommen möchte."

„So sehe ich das auch. Daher verstehen sie sicherlich mein eigenes Anliegen."

„Ein Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Baum, so heißt es doch unter ihren Leuten, nicht wahr? In ihrem eigenen Fall aber sah man aber den Widerspruch. Es gibt kein Zweifel an ihnen selbst, Direktor. Aber ihr Blut ist nicht unschuldig."

Dumbledore hatte sich nicht gerührt, keine Miene verzogen. Es war ihm nicht anzusehen, ob ihn dies nun überhaupt traf.

„Ich sehe die Omen immer stärker. Meine Zeit wird ablaufen."

„Das bedauere ich sehr," sagte er leise.

„Mit diesem Wissen sollten sie nachvollziehen können, warum ich nicht abgelehnt habe, sondern das _Black Heart_ sogar herausgefordert habe. Im Angesicht der Dunkelheit, die uns bevorsteht, setze ich alles auf eine Karte. Die Wahl die mir blieb, habe ich alle abgewogen. Diese schien mir am vernünftigsten."

„Nun, sie ist sehr klug. Jung und unbedarft, manchmal noch immer sehr emotional, leider oft mehr als rational, aber auch ich vertraue auf sie. Drei _Black Hearts_ gab es in der Geschichte schließlich noch nie und keiner kann sagen, wie dies enden wird. Hoffen wir, dass die Magie auf unserer Seite steht."

„Drei _Black Hearts_?" wiederholte Harry, da die Beiden wieder in einen Moment des schweigens verfallen waren. Ron und Hermine sahen genauso fassungslos aus wie er.

„Also gab oder gibt es drei Personen, die _Black Hearts_ sind," sagte Hermine. „Aber in allen Aufzeichnungen werden stets nur zwei erwähnt? In keiner einzigen Aufzeichnung war die Rede von drei?"

Die Königin der Phowlyris hatte das Gespräch als Erste wieder fortgesetzt.

„Wie erwähnt, ich versuche nur mein Volk und meine Kinder zu schützen. Jeder von uns tut dies auf eigenem Weg. Ich verstehe ihr Anliegen, Direktor. Das tue ich wirklich. Sie wollen sie alle beschützen. Wenn die Umstände nicht die jetzigen wären, ich hätte niemals zu diesen Mitteln gegriffen. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass mein eigenes Handeln auch zu der jetzigen Situation geführt hat. Dennoch versuche ich nur das zu schützen, was mir wichtig ist."

„Ich verstehe," sagte Dumbledore ernst.

„Sie haben ihnen nichts erzählt, nehme ich an?" fragte sie weiter. Er nickte langsam.

„Ich nehme an, das gleiche gilt auch für sie?"

Auch die Königin nickte langsam.

„Meine Tochter würde es nicht verstehen. Sie ist – wie euer _Black Heart_ , zu jung, unbedarft und emotional. Wäre sie bei uns aufgewachsen, wäre sie heute anders. Aber vergangene Stärke kann nicht mehr aufgeholt werden, wenn die Zeit erst mal verloren ist. Ihre Schwester war sehr klug in ihrem Vorgehen."

„In der Tat," bestätigte Dumbledore ihre Ansichten. „Lord Voldemort wusste, was er tat, als er sich seine Verbündeten aussuchte."

„Die _gefallene Phowlyris_ ," sagte die Königin und ihr Ausdruck hatte sich erneut verändert. Er war nur finster und verärgert. „Mein Volk hat sich in der Tat nicht mit Ruhm bekleckert in diesem Krieg und ich kann auch nicht verhindern, dass es weitere gibt, die sich Lord Voldemort bereitwillig anschließen werden, wenn es mich nicht mehr gibt."

„Was wird sie tun?" fragte er und auch der Ausdruck des Zauberers hatte sich zum ersten Mal in diesem Gespräch verändert. Er war hart und Harry wusste, dass die Königin es nicht gewagt hätte nicht darauf einzugehen, wenn sie auch eine direkte Antwort vermied.

„Das was sie tun muss," antwortete sie gelassen. „Mein Rat an Sie, Direktor, lassen Sie sie gehen. Dieses _Black Heart_ ist verloren. Drei sind einer zu viel. Der Tod ist eine Erlösung für diese gebeutelten Seelen."

Einen Moment lang dachte Harry, es würde noch mehr kommen, aber das tat es nicht. Solange wie sie still blieben war klar, dass die Erinnerung damit zu Ende ist. Die drei tauchten wieder auf.

* * *

„Drei _Black Hearts_?" begann Hermine aufgeregt. „Das ist... unglaublich! Ich mein, ich hab wirklich sehr viele Aufzeichnungen durchgelesen und keines hatte auch nur ansatzweise erwähnt, dass eine Möglichkeit besteht, dass es mehr als zwei sein könnten. Aber vor 20 Jahren gab es sogar drei!"

„Und Dumbledore wusste davon," fuhr Ron fort. „Er kannte alle drei. Das zeigt sich womöglich in der nächsten Erinnerung, Harry!"

Dieser nickte. Ihm kam gerade ein schrecklicher Gedanke.

„Wisst ihr was?" Hermine und Ron sahen ihn neugierig an.

„Dumbledore mutmaßte, dass Voldemort seine Schlange Nagini als Horkrux genommen hat. Weiterhin ist das Medaillon und der Becher eines. Es fehlt etwas von Gryffindor oder Rawenclaw – Ein _Black Heart_ trägt doch die Magie von Gryffindor?"

Hermine quiekte entsetzt und auch Ron war zusammengezuckt.

„Du denkst -" begann Hermine tief schockiert. „E-Er hat einen Menschen als Horkrux genommen? Ein _Black Heart_?"

„Möglich wäre es, oder?"

„Das wäre schrecklich," sagte sie leise und schauderte vor Angst.

„Sehen wir gleich, wozu Voldemort fähig ist," sagte Harry jedoch und wandte sich dem Denkarium zu. Alle drei beugten sich gleichzeitig hinein – und alle drei stieß es wieder heraus.

„Das darf jetzt nicht wahr sein, oder?!" brüllte Harry wütend, denn dieses Mal hatte es sie mit solch gewaltiger Wucht wieder hinaus gestoßen, dass alle drei auf ihren Hintern wieder aufkamen.

„Was fehlt denn nun schon wieder?"

Sich das nötige Wissen für die dritte Erinnerung anzueignen, stellte sich als erheblich schwieriger heraus, denn obwohl sie das Gespräch noch mal durchgingen, fiel ihnen absolut kein Schlagwort auf, über das sie sich hätten noch näher informieren können, um sich neue Informationen anzueignen. Da sie auf diesem Weg nicht weiterkamen, holten sie Brian und Jimá wieder herein, denn sie wollten das Wochenende nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen und stattdessen in das Stadtarchiv in der Winkelgasse gehen, um herauszufinden wo sie den Becher hätten finden können und bei wem es sich um R.A.B handelte.

Das stellte sich als komplett vergeudete Zeit heraus, denn sie hatten zwar viele Namen, aber jeden davon aufzusuchen würde mehr als ein Wochenende brauchen. Sie einigten sich jedoch darauf, am Sonntag zumindest einen Anfang zu starten. Am Abend kochte Jimá ihnen Essen, während die Jungs und Hermine noch einige Aufzeichnungen durchgingen und Brian eine Runde in der Gegend drehte, um sicherzugehen, dass keine Gefahr herrschte.

Als er wieder zurückkam, setzte er sich gelangweilt auf die Couch nieder.

„Wow," stellte er begeistert fest und alle drei, plus Jimá von der Küche, sahen ihn überrascht an. „Die Couch ist echt bequem! So ein Teil hätte ich auch gern in meiner Bude."

„Ist von Remus," sagte Harry, woraufhin Brian eine merkwürdige Grimasse verzog.

„Echt jetzt? Harry, die Couch kostet locker 600 Galleonen. Ich war schon bei Remus und meinem lieben Schwesterlein zu Hause. Die haben selbst nicht mal so ne Couch und dann mpf-"

„Essen ist fertig!" rief Jimá überschwänglich und begeistert und hatte das Essen von der Küche zu allen ins Wohnzimmer gezaubert. Gleichzeitig hatte sie Brian ein großes Stück Brot in den Mund gestopft, woraufhin der Rest seines Satzes nur noch unverständlich heraus kam.

„600 Galleonen?!" stieß Ron verblüfft aus, aber schon hatte Jimá auch ihm ein Stück Brot in den Mund gestopft.

„Man redet beim Essen _nicht_ ," sagte sie bestimmend, woraufhin sowohl Hermine wie auch Harry verstummten, obgleich sie bereits ihren Mund geöffnet hatte, es daraufhin aber wieder schlossen.

„Zumindest nicht über Geld," fügte sie hinzu und sah leicht peinlich berührt aus. Harry und Hermine begannen zu essen, da fiel Jimá's Blick auf ein Blatt Papier.

„Russel Anton Borger?" begann sie zu lesen. „Rita Alice Bashar, Rosalind Antigone Bungs, Rupert Axebanger Brookstanton – Das sind ja sämtliche Namen die sich auf RAB abkürzen lassen? Ist das etwa eine Hausaufgabe für die Schule?"

„Uhm -" machten Hermine, Harry und Ron unangenehm. Es war nicht so, dass Harry es nicht sagen wollte, aber er wusste nicht, wem er wie weit mit was vertrauen konnte. Nachdem selbst Dumbledore seinen engsten Vertrauten nichts davon mitgeteilt hatte, befand Harry es für das Beste, wenn auch er dies alles für sich behielt und keinen aus dem Orden einweihte. Jimá aber lächelte auf ihre Reaktion hin und lehnte sich auf ihrem Platz wieder zurück. „Da hätte ich noch nen Namen für euch: _Regulus_ Arcturus _Black."_

Sie wollte gerade ebenfalls zu Essen beginnen, da hatten die drei ihr Essen beiseite gelegt und waren an den Rand ihrer Plätze gerutscht.

„Regulus Arcturus Black?" wiederholte Harry. „Regulus – irgendetwas sagt mir der Name. Regulus Black."

„Es war der jüngere Bruder von Sirius," teilte Brian ihnen mit halb vollem Mund mit.

„Ihr kanntet Sirius?" fragte er überrascht.

„Klar," sagte Brian sofort, aber Jimá hatte ihn mit ihrem Fuß erneut gegen das Bein getreten. Dummerweise war hier kein großer Tisch, um das zu verdecken. „Was zum -" hatte er ungläubig von sich gegeben, doch kaum dass er den Blick der Hexe sah, räusperte er sich. „Ups. Vergessen."

Harry sah beide misstrauisch an. Brian vergrub sich wieder in sein Essen und blickte dennoch neugierig zwischen Jimá und Harry hin und her. Jimá war es anzusehen, wie unangenehm das für sie war, dann aber legte sie ihr Essen nieder und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Ja, wir kannten Sirius," sagte sie schließlich sanft. „Wir gehören dem Orden schließlich auch schon länger an. Nur waren wir eben nicht hier in England. Aber als Sirius sich vor dem Zaubereiministerium verstecken musste, war er auch eine Zeit lang in Ägypten bei Brian oder in Frankreich bei mir. Meine Eltern waren gut mit ihm befreundet. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie schwer sein Tod für dich gewesen sein muss und wollte es deswegen vermeiden auf ihn anzusprechen."

Harry nickte und dennoch konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete. Selbst Jahre nach Sirius' Tod sprach er nur sehr ungern darüber.

„Tut mir leid, Harry," sagte Brian und zuckte mit dem Mundwinkel.

„Schon gut," sagte er ehrlich. „Regulus also – Was wisst ihr so über ihn? Sirius hat nicht wirklich viel erzählt von ihm."

„Er starb sehr früh," erzählte Jimá. „Sie standen sich sehr lange sehr nah, aber später wohl nicht mehr. Hatte alles mit den unterschiedlichen Ansichten der beiden zu tun. Sirius erzählte, wie sehr er es hasste, dass sein kleiner Bruder plötzlich herum stolzierte und sich stets mit seinem vollen Namen inklusive dem Zweitnamen vorstellte. Regulus verstarb sehr früh. Ich glaube, kaum dass er Hogwarts abgeschlossen hat. Die Annahme war, dass er von Todessern umgebracht wurde."

„Annahme?"

„Es war eine Mischung aus Flüche und Vergiftungen, die zum Tod geführt haben. Ist zumindest den Unterlagen der Heilerin entnommen worden."

Die drei Freunde tauschten vielsagende Blicke. Hier hatten sie die Verbindung.

„Hey, glaubt ihr, wir könnten morgen Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 einen Besuch abstatten?"

„Sicher," sagte Brian, sah ihn jedoch misstrauisch an. „Ich nehm nicht an, dass du uns einweihen willst?"

„Sorry, noch nicht," entgegnete Harry und es tat ihm auch wirklich leid. Er konnte und wollte jedoch andere nicht in Gefahr bringen. Dies musste er alleine schaffen. Er hätte nicht mal Hermine und Ron eingeweiht, wenn er vorher davon gewusst hätte, worum es hier tatsächlich ging. Jimá und Brian waren glücklicherweise überhaupt nicht verärgert über sein Verhalten, sondern blieben genauso hilfsbereit wie sie zuvor auch bereits waren.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag brachen sie gleich nach dem gemeinsamen Frühstück auf und apparierten nach London direkt zum Versteck. Das Haus war etwas leerer als sonst und auch viel verstaubter und unordentlicher. Stimmte ja, dachte Harry missmutig. Mundugus hatte einige Sachen hier gestohlen und nahm sich offenbar alles ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.

Sie gingen ins oberste Stockwerk, von dem sie wussten, dass dort Sirius' ehemaliges Zimmer war und gegenüber befand sich in der Tat auch das seines Bruders. Jimá und Brian warteten im Erdgeschoss und unterhielten sich mit anderen aus dem Phönixorden, die sich ebenfalls noch hier aufhielten.

Harry, Hermine und Ron stellten das gesamte Zimmer förmlich auf den Kopf, aber sie konnten das gesuchte Medaillon einfach nicht finden. Es dauerte den gesamten Sonntag, aber am Ende mussten sie am Abend aufgeben.

„Ein Versuch war's wert," brummte Harry unzufrieden und warf die Schatulle in die Schublade zurück.

„Vielleicht konnte er es ja wirklich schon selbst zerstören," sagte Ron in dem Versuch den Freund aufzuheitern, aber das brachte nichts. Harry hatte ihn nicht mal zugehört. Vielleicht brachte ihn nicht weit. Er musste es ganz sicher wissen. Es klopfte und Jimá steckte ihren Kopf herein.

„Alles okay bei euch?" fragte sie vorsichtig. „Wir sollten nämlich langsam aufbrechen und zurück nach Hogwarts reisen."

Schwupp. Die Tür wurde ganz aufgerissen und Brian trat zwischen Tür und Angel.

„Ihr wisst schon, dass Mundugus schon alles durchsucht hat nach Wertsachen und ihr hier nichts finden werdet, was ihr verscherbeln könntet? Wozu eigentlich? Harry wenn du Geld brauchst, dann hätten wir dir doch was aus deinem Gringotts Verließ bringen können? Ich arbeite da und hätt dir auch an einem Sonntag was gebracht."

Harry aber gab ihm einen dämlichen Blick und das breite Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Freundes zeigte ihm durchaus, dass er dies nicht ernst gemeint hatte.

„Das heißt, wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Mundugus das Medaillon verscherbelt hat?" sagte Harry verärgert. Hermine und Ron sahen ihn mitfühlend an, während Jimá eher verwirrt war. (Brian gähnte ausgiebig.)

„Medaillon?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Die drei verfielen wieder in tiefes Schweigen, aber Jimá nahm es so hin. Die drei standen auf und wollten mit den beiden gerade raus gehen, da hielt Jimá sie aber auf und schloss die Tür hinter sich, nachdem sie Brian hinein gezogen hatte.

„Nur falls es euch interessiert," sagte sie leise, während Brian ein überraschtes Hey! von sich gab. „Mundugus Fletcher hat versucht einige wertvolle Schmuckstücke an Monsieur Gorks Glitzerstube zu verkaufen, ein paar Wochen bevor er verhaftet wurde. Darunter war auch ein Medaillon. Ich weiß nicht, ob es das ist, was du suchst oder wie viele Medaillons er verscherbelt haben könnte. Ich kann dir das eine jedoch besorgen, wenn du das möchtest?"

Harry war so überrascht, alles was er raus brachte war. „JA!"

Hermine und Ron waren ebenfalls hellauf begeistert. Jimá's Ausdruck hatte sich sofort von vorsichtig zu erfreut gewandelt. Sie lächelte und nickte.

„Ich denke, bis nächstes Wochenende müsste ich es haben."

Mit dieser Neuigkeit ging es auch Harry ein Stück besser und er reiste nicht ganz so schlechtgelaunt nach Hogwarts zurück.

* * *

Erst nachdem sie wieder im Schloss waren, machte Hermine ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass sie Jimá vielleicht hätten einweihen sollen oder zumindest zur Vorsicht ermahnen. Wenn man bedachte wie gefährlich die vorherigen Horkruxe waren und was der Ring aus Dumbledore's Hand machen konnte wollte sie gar nicht wissen, zu was die anderen noch fähig waren, wenn man sie falsch handhabte. Harry wollte eigentlich sagen, dass er Jimá nicht für eines der selbstverliebten Mädchen hielt, die das Medaillon einfach mal trägt, um zu sehen wie hübsch es an ihr aussehen könnte, fand dann aber Hermine's Vorschlag besser sie darum in einem Brief noch mal zu bitten. Nur für alle Fälle. Er mag Jimá nicht für so ein Mädchen halten, was nicht hieß, dass sie nicht doch so eins sein könnte.

„Dann fehlen jetzt nur noch der Becher, die Schlange und etwas von Gryffindor oder Rawenclaw," sagte Ginny als sie sich am Sonntag Abend alle in den Raum der Wünsche verkrochen hatten. Überall woanders hätten sie belauscht werden können und Harry wollte diese Gefahr unter keinen Umständen eingehen.

„Es sei denn, wir liegen mit unserer Vermutung richtig und ein Black Heart wurde zu einem Horkrux gemacht," sagte Hermine. Harry's Ausdruck verfinsterte sich.

„Dumbledore sagte, dass es nicht gut wäre, denn Menschen sterben früher oder später und damit würde auch sein Stück der Seele mit ihm sterben."

„Eine Schlange lebt auch nicht ewig. Trotzdem vermutete Dumbledore doch, dass er seine Schlange zu einem Horkrux gemacht hat?" entgegnete sie überlegt. Harry nickte nachdenklich. Das war auch wieder wahr. Wenn Voldemort eine Schlange zu einem Horkrux machte, weil sie ihm nahe stand, dann war es durchaus denkbar dass er eine Person zu einem Horkrux machte, weil sie für ihn etwas von Gryffindor symbolisierte.

„Wie hat Dumbledore den Horkrux im Ring zerstört?" fragte Ron. „Vielleicht ist dieser Weg ja sicherer als einen Basiliskenzahn zu benutzen?"

„Er hat ihn mit Gryffindor's Schwert zerschlagen. Ist auch nicht besser als wenn ich jemanden nen Basiliskenzahn ins Herz ramme," sagte Harry frustriert. „Und ich weiß gar nicht, wo Gryffindor's Schwert jetzt ist. Vielleicht noch immer in Dumbledore's Büro?"

„Es muss doch einen anderen Weg geben, so dass der Mensch überlebt," sagte Hermine niedergeschlagen. Ihnen allen war klar, wenn Voldemort tatsächlich ein Menschen zu einem Horkrux gemacht hatte und dieses Black Heart war jemand unschuldiges, dann war er, Harry, im Begriff einen Unschuldigen zu töten...

Und so verfielen sie alle vier in bedrückendes Schweigen. Es war Ginny, die schließlich nach einer Weile wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Weißt du, wenn Slughorn derjenige war, der alles über Horkruxe wusste und weitererzählte, vielleicht weiß er dann auch wie man sie zerstört ohne den Menschen dabei zu töten?"

„Das ist eine gute Idee, Ginny!" sagte Hermine begeistert und auch Ron nickte Harry zuversichtlich zu. Er aber schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf.

„Keine gute Idee, Leute. Die Erinnerung von Slughorn zu besorgen war schon schwer genug. Ich bezweifle, dass er mir sagen wird, was ich wissen will, vor allen Dingen, wenn White hier als Voldemort's Handlanger herumlungert. Wahrscheinlich hat sie so gut wie jeden Lehrer in der Hand und schon eingeschüchtert. Ich hab noch keinen von ihnen etwas schlechtes von White sagen hören. Nicht mal von McGonagall, die keine Probleme hatte sich gegen Umbridge damals aufzulehnen.

Wenn wir nur an diese Bücher herankämen, die Dumbledore aus Hogwarts verbannt hat."

„Welche Bücher?" fragte Hermine irritiert.

„In Slughorn's Erinnerung hat dieser zu Voldemort gesagt, dass Dumbledore sämtliche Bücher über Horkruxe aus Hogwarts entfernt hätte, so dass man sich dieses Wissen nicht aneignen kann."

„Moment -" sagte Hermine plötzlich. „Das Büro von Dumbledore."

„Was ist damit?" fragte Ron und sah wie alle anderen auch sehr verwirrt aus. Hermine aber war Feuer und Flamme.

„Bücher! In der Erinnerung, in der er mit der Königin der Phowlyris in seinem Büro sprach, waren Tonnen von Büchern. Er hat sie aus der Bücherei entfernt, aber doch bestimmt nicht verbrannt oder begraben. Wo wären sie sicherer aufgehoben als in seinem eigenen Büro? Was ist, wenn das der Grund der Erinnerung war? Wenn Dumbledore uns eigentlich ein Wink geben wollte, wo wir nach den Büchern zu suchen haben? Ich mein, abgesehen davon, dass es drei Black Hearts gab, hat uns die Erinnerung ansonsten absolut keine weitere Information gegeben."

„Da ist nur ein Problem," sagte Ron und sah sie dämlich an. „Das Büro gehört nun Professor White und ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass sie uns einfach mal rein lässt, um die Regale nach Büchern zu durchsuchen."

„Sie muss uns gar nicht rein lassen," sagte Harry viel sagend und warf einen Seitenblick auf seinen Tarnumhang.

Da Hermine sich weigerte den Unterricht sausen zu lassen, um unter den Tarnumhang vor dem Büro von White zu lauern, nur um das Passwort zu erhaschen und dann rein zu laufen, wenn diese das Büro wieder verließ, wechselten sich Ron und Harry damit ab.

„Es ist doch nur die zweite Woche! Was verpasst man da schon?" hatte Ron gesagt und teilweise warteten beide Jungs einfach gleichzeitig unter den Tarnumhang, dass White in ihr Büro ging oder es verließ. Der Montag kam, aber laut der Karte der Rumtreiber befand sich White nicht mal in Hogwarts und es machte somit auch kein Sinn vor ihrem Büro zu hausieren. Das zog sich sogar über den Dienstag hin und langsam nervte es Harry. War sie nicht Direktorin? Sollte man da nicht auch in der Schule sein, wenn man diese schon leitete? Nach der Stunde Fortgeschrittene Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste humpelten alle drei zu Lupin vor.

Sie hatten zum ersten Mal den Zauberspruch gegen eine Phowlyris gelernt. Procella. Richtig angewandt, hielt es diese in Schach und auch nur diese. Es hatte absolut keine Auswirkung auf andere magische Wesen. Falsch angewandt, schmetterte es alles was es berührte in alle Richtungen – außer eine Phowlyris. Es gab keinen einzigen Schüler, der den Zauber richtig hinbekommen hat. Nicht mal Harry, denn er dachte an alles, nur nicht daran den Zauber zu schaffen. Es war zudem die erste Stunde mit Ginny, der erlaubt war die 6. Klasse zu überspringen und die Fächer der 7. Klasse mitzumachen. Da sie jedoch sehr hinter allen ran hing, musste sie den Zauber nicht schon ausprobieren, sondern durfte sich erst noch einlesen. Nach der Stunde hechtete sie sofort zur Bibliothek, statt bei Harry und den anderen zu bleiben.

„Professor White?" sagte Lupin irritiert als nur noch sie vier in dem Raum waren und alle anderen bereits zur nächsten Stunden liefen. „Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich keine Ahnung, wann sie wiederkommt. Ich bin nur Lehrer, nicht ihr Assistent," fügte er mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns hinzu. Harry verzog eine schiefe Grimasse und Ron und Hermine sahen ihn irritiert an.

„Kennst du zufällig das Passwort für ihr Büro?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig und schon sah Harry wieder neugierig zurück. Lupin zog misstrauisch die Augenbraue hoch.

„Wieso?"

„Wir bräuchten Zutritt," sagte Ron und nickte vielsagend. Lupin sah die drei daraufhin noch viel ernster an, so dass ihnen nichts anderes übrig blieb, als mehr mitzuteilen.

„Wir haben da einen Verdacht, dass Dumbledore vor seinem Tod etwas für uns hinterlassen hat und wir brauchen das unbedingt."

Ihr Freund sah sie alle etwas merkwürdig an, dann aber nickte er.

„Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann," sagte er schließlich und das war immerhin besser als gar nichts. „Bis dahin aber, rate ich euch dreien wirklich besser dem Unterricht zu folgen. Das letzte Schuljahr ist etwas ganz Besonderes. Selbst mit dem tobenden Krieg und dem Grauen vor der Tür, habt ihr das Glück dieses einmalige Jahr erleben zu können. Ganz gleich was auch in nächster Zeit, in naher oder weiter Zukunft oder auch schon morgen passieren wird – Harry," und Lupin wandte sich mit sehr strengem Blick an seinen jungen Freund. „Deine Eltern hätten gewollt, dass du die guten Seiten ebenfalls lebst. So wie auch sie es getan haben... So wie auch ich es getan habe."

* * *

Diese Worte hatten Harry auch wirklich bewegt und so saß er sehr zu Hermine's Freude etwas aufmerksamer in Zauberkunst. Der Tag verging ohne weitere Vorkommnisse und am Donnerstag wollte Harry gerade Lupin fragen, ob er schon etwas hatte, da sah er jedoch auf der Karte, dass White zurück war und sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Büro machte.

Er hatte keine Zeit groß zu warten, dass Ron aus dem Bad kam, krallte sich den Tarnumhang, eilte aus dem Turm hinaus und rannte so schnell er konnte unter den Tarnumhang zum Wasserspeier. Er musste dort noch vor White ankommen oder er würde das Passwort nicht mitkriegen.

Er huschte durch den letzten Korridor und blieb mit einem Mal stehen. White war schon am Wasserspeier angekommen. Harry hätte am liebsten gegen die nächste Wand geschlagen. Es war so knapp! Und dann - „Erdbeerkuchen," sagte White klar und deutlich. Der Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite und öffnete den Durchgang. Ließ er eben noch seine Schulter hängen, war er mit einem Mal wieder kerzengerade. Harry konnte sein Glück gar nicht fassen! Er war doch rechtzeitig da gewesen! White verschwand und der Wasserspeier ging zurück in seinen Anfangszustand.

„Du hast das Passwort?!" sagte Ron erstaunt als Harry wenig später wieder zurück in den Jungenschlafsaal schritt.

„Yap," sagte er spitz. „Nun muss ich mit der Karte nur noch abwarten, bis White ihr Büro verlässt – Oder aber..."

„Oder aber was?" fragte Ron neugierig.

„Wenn ich Remus dazu kriege sie lang genug abzulenken? Dumbledore hat sein Passwort auch oft geändert und ich hoffe doch mal, dass White es nicht ständig ändert, sobald sie ihr Büro wieder verlässt."

Gesagt, getan. Statt zu Zaubertränke aufzutauchen hatte Harry Lupin nach seiner Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste für Zweitklässler abgefangen.

„Solltest du nicht eigentlich im Unterricht sein?" fragte er leicht lächelnd. Harry ging darauf nicht ein, sondern kam gleich zum Punkt.

„Ich hab das Passwort."

„Wirklich?" fragte er wenig begeistert. „Will ich wissen, wie du da ran gekommen bist?"

„Hör mal, kannst du White für mich ablenken?"

„Professor White, Harry."

„So für 2 Stunden?"

„2 Stunden?"

„Ich glaub nicht, dass wir länger brauchen werden."

Remus sah ihn etwas merkwürdig an, als würde Harry von ihm etwas verlangen, was gegen seine Prinzipien ging. Vielleicht war dem auch so, aber er hätte nicht verstanden warum. Ging hier ja schließlich nicht darum ins Zaubereiministerium einzubrechen oder den Zaubereiminister zu entführen. Er wollte nur ins Büro der Direktorin einbrechen...

„Du sagtest doch selbst, sie ist gefährlich. Ich breche da so oder so ein, um das zu suchen, was wir brauchen – Und wenn sie mich erwischt – Du weißt schon?"

Er sah den Freund bedeutungsvoll an und war erleichtert als dieser sein Ausdruck lockerte und es eindeutig zu erkennen war, dass er sich geschlagen gab. Harry grinste erfreut.

Remus hatte sich zwar einverstanden erklärt White abzulenken und eine Zeit lang aus dem Büro zu locken, aber nur unter der Bedingung, wenn Harry nun endlich jedes Unterrichtsfach ernst nahm und dort erschien, so dass er mit Ron und Hermine erst ins Büro kam, wenn sie frei hatten, was sich erst am Freitag Abend ereignete. Hermine hatte Harry ohnehin schon fast wieder eine Standpauke gehalten, weil er vorher nicht zu Zaubertränke erschienen war und sie wären noch mehr hinter her gehangen, wenn sie nun nicht Ginny in ihre Gruppe hätten. Glücklicherweise hatte White das Passwort nicht geändert und die drei konnten sich am Freitag hinein schleichen.

Harry behielt stets die Karte der Rumtreiber im Auge, um sicherzugehen, dass White bei Remus im Klassenzimmer blieb.

„Sicher, dass niemand da drin ist?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig als sie die Wendeltreppe hinauf schlichen.

„Laut der Karte, absolut niemand."

„Was ist mit Fawkes?"

„Der ist weg. Hab ihn bei Dumbledore's Beerdigung das letzte Mal gesehen."

„Und die Porträts?"

„Ich hab mir ein Zauber rausgesucht. Die werden friedlich schlafen und nichts mitkriegen."

Mit einem Schwung hatte er die Tür zum Büro geöffnet und der Zauberstab war bereit in seiner Hand, um die Porträts mit dem Zauber zu belegen, doch alle drei blieben irritiert an ihrem Fleck stehen. Sämtliche Direktoren in den Porträts schliefen bereits friedlich. Selbst Dumbledore – und das Büro war nicht leer. Fawkes saß auf seiner Stange und fiepte sanft.

„Fawkes?" sagte Harry ungläubig. Wieder fiepte der Phönix und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Er konnte es gar nicht wirklich glauben, aber das war tatsächlich Dumbledore's Phönix. Harry war sich sicher gewesen, er wäre für immer weggeflogen und würde ihn nie wieder sehen. Dieser Moment war teilweise so überwältigend, dass er fast vergessen hätte, weswegen sie eigentlich hier waren.

„Harry, ist das wirklich sicher?" wiederholte Hermine und zappelte unruhig hin und her.

„J-Ja," sagte er schließlich. „Geht schon mal suchen, ich komm gleich nach."

Ron und Hermine flitzten sofort zu den Bücher Regalen, während Harry weiterhin bei Fawkes blieb und ihn erfreut streichelte.

„Du bist ja wieder da?" flüsterte er leise. Nicht, dass er eine Antwort erwartete. Es reichte vollkommen, ihn wieder zu sehen. Irgendwie brachte es etwas tröstendes zurück, was durch Dumbledore's Tod verschwunden war. „Du verrätst uns doch nicht, oder?" scherzte er kurz. Fawkes fiepte erneut und Harry grinste, bevor er sich Hermine und Ron anschloss.

Sie suchten alle Regale durch, während Harry alle 2 Minuten ein Blick auf die Karte warf. White hatte sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt, sondern war nach wie vor im Klassenzimmer von Remus. Es dauerte über 2 Stunden bis Hermine endlich ein Buch fand, dass über die Zerstörung von Horkruxen handelte.

„DA!" sagte sie enthusiastisch. „Dieses Buch scheint uns weiterzuhelfen – Ja, das sieht – Oh nein!"

„Was?!" keiften Ron und Harry gleichzeitig.

„Das sind 1500 Seiten!" sagte sie verzweifelt. „Das kann ich unmöglich jetzt durchlesen!"

„Die 2 Stunden sind längst verstrichen," sagte Ron.

„Sie kommt!" sagte Harry nach einem Blick auf die Karte. „Hermine, nimm das Buch und wir hauen ab."

„Was?" stieß sie ungläubig aus. „Was, wenn es Professor White auffällt? Das wird Ärger geben!"

„Hier drin sind Millionen Bücher! Ein Buch weniger fällt nicht auf. Komm schon!"

Eilig liefen sie an Fawkes vorbei und zur Tür hinaus. Warfen sich den Umhang über und schritten so schnell sie konnten in ein Seitengang hinein, um Professor White nicht zu begegnen, welche nur 2 Sekunden nach ihnen um die Ecke bog und in ihrem Büro verschwand. Die drei tauschten erleichterte Blicke. Das war zwar knapp, aber besser als wenn sie aufgeflogen wären.

* * *

1500 Seiten zu lesen war ein Horror für alle drei, aber Hermine schlug vor die Arbeit zu teilen. Sobald einer eine Freistunde und die Zeit hatte, würde er etwas lesen und den anderen dann eine Zusammenfassung davon geben, so dass der Nächste da fortsetzte, wo der vorherige aufgehört hatte. Harry und Ron fanden den Vorschlag perfekt und hofften, dass sie so wirklich gut voran kamen und dennoch ihren Schulpflichten nachkamen. Harry hatte vergessen, dass er als Schulsprecher Runden im Schloss drehen sollte, um sicherzugehen, dass alles in Ordnung war sowie das Training für seine Quidditchmannschaft anzusetzen. Das musste er nun alles aufholen und obwohl er das eher mürrisch tat, machte gleichzeitig irgendetwas in ihm drin Purzelbäume vor Freude.

Die letzten Septemberwochen strichen dahin wie im Flug. Mit dem Quidditch Training, den Pflichten als Schulsprecher, die ihn jeden Abend auf Trab hielten, dem gemeinsamen Lesen der 1500 Seiten, von denen sie in den 2 Wochen lediglich 300 Seiten schafften und dem ganzen Unterricht hatte Harry kaum Zeit mit Ginny verbringen können, denn auch sie hatte sehr viel Stress damit den Stoff von 2 Jahren in ein Jahr zu quetschen.

„Ich versteh eh nicht, warum du unbedingt dieses Jahr mit uns die Schule beenden willst," hatte Ron überheblich an einem Abend von sich gegeben als sie alle gemeinsam ihre Unterlagen durchgingen. Ginny aber fauchte ihn nur böse an.

„Das ist nur eines von Tausend Sachen, die du nicht verstehst – also für mich kein Wunder!"

Harry versuchte sich möglichst nicht einzumischen oder für einen Partei zu ergreifen. Das hast du nun davon, dass du mit der Schwester deines besten Freundes zusammen bist, dachte er sich bei diesem Streit und steckte sein Kopf tief in das Zaubertrankbuch.

Es fiel ihm erst in einem ruhigen Augenblick am Freitag Abend auf, dass Jimá sich nicht wie verabredet vor einer Woche mit dem Medaillon gemeldet hatte und unweigerlich schoss Sorge in ihm hoch. Hatte sie es etwa doch trotz seiner Bitte anprobiert und war einem dunklen Fluch ausgesetzt worden, wie schon Dumbledore vor ihr mit dem Ring? Dumbledore war ein viel stärkerer Zauberer und vielleicht hatte der Fluch Jimá getötet, statt wie bei Dumbledore eine Hand zu verbrennen? Er hielt Ausschau nach anderem aus dem Orden, die hier noch zum Schutz herumlaufen könnten, fand aber nur noch nie gesehene Auroren.

Und dann sah er ihn! Hagrid! Der Halbriese mit den kleinen Knopfaugen und der sonstigen Gestalt einer Bulldogge marschierte quer vom Eingang durch den Hof vor dem Großen Saal in Richtung seiner Hütte. Harry nahm Beine in die Hand und eilte dem Freund sofort nach. Ron und Hermine zögerten nur eine Sekunde, um alle Sachen (auch Harry's Bücher) zu packen und sofort zu folgen.

Ginny sah ihnen entschuldigend hinterher, aber Hermine deutete ihr an, dass es schon okay sei, wenn sie bliebe.

„Na, wen ham wir denn da?" sagte Hagrid heiter, verlangsamte seine Schritte jedoch nicht, weswegen auch die drei sich sputen mussten um Schritt zu halten. „Seh euch überall rumlaufen. Viel zu tun, he?"

Harry bekam auf der Stelle ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie ihn tatsächlich bisher noch nicht besucht hatten, aber die Ereignisse hatten sich schlichtweg überschlagen und ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie schnell die Zeit tatsächlich vergangen war.

Hagrid gluckste beim Anblick der unangenehmen Gesichter und klopfte allen drei freundschaftlich mit beiden ausgebreiteten Armen und Händen auf die Schultern. Hermine knallte es an Ron, der fast ebenfalls umgeknickt wäre, wenn er nicht an Hagrid geknallt wäre und Harry, ging halb in die Knie von der Wucht. Dass der Freund davon nichts mitbekam zeigte sein weiterhin lockeres Gemüt.

„Dir geht es ja sehr gut?" stellte Harry misstrauisch fest. Hagrid war nach Dumbledore's Tod am Boden zerstört und sie alle hatten eher geglaubt, dass er tief niedergeschlagen oder zumindest noch deprimiert war, aber nicht locker fröhlich.

„Menschen sterbn. Das ist einfach so, nech? Wir ham vorher noch gesprochen und alles was er sagte, kam auch so. Kein Grund Trübsal zu blasen, also."

„Was sagte er denn?" hakte Harry nach.

„Na, das wenn er mal nich is, nich alles untergehen wird. Vertrauen ham solln und das alles halt. Aber ich hab jetzt keine Zeit. Viel zu tun. Ihr geht mal lieber wieder zurück ins Schloss."

Auf halben Wege zu seiner Hütte waren sie stehen geblieben, weil auch Hagrid stehen blieb. Er strahlte freundlich und schob sie wieder in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„Und haltet die Ohren Streif. Besucht mich mal öfter, ja?"

„Wir könnten dich jetzt besuchen?" sagte Harry immer noch misstrauisch und auch Ron und Hermine fanden das Verhalten des Wildhüters sehr merkwürdig.

„Nah," entgegnete er jedoch. „Hab heut viel zu tun. Also,wir seh'n uns!"

Verwirrt blickten sie dem Freund hinterher, als er weiter marschierte als sei nichts gewesen. Sie waren sich jedoch einig, dass es nicht zu ihm passte und er entweder wieder ein gefährliches Haustier bei sich aufbewahrte oder laut Hermine in der Phase der Verdrängung war. Was auch immer es war, die drei gingen wieder zurück ins Schloss und einigten sich darauf dieser Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, wenn sie mehr Zeit hatten.

* * *

„Ich mach mir Sorgen um Jimá," sagte Harry an dem Abend als er und Hermine durch die Gänge streiften, um nach Ordnung Ausschau zu halten.

„Immer noch kein Ton von ihr?" fragte sie verständnisvoll. Er nickte besorgt.

„Sie wollte doch selber hier auftauchen und dir das Medaillon bringen und nicht schicken, oder?"

„Du meinst, weil es sonst abgefangen werden könnte?" warf er ein und teilte ihre Bedenken. „Wir haben nicht darüber gesprochen. Ich dachte, sie wollte es selbst bringen. Ich hab aber auch Brian nicht mehr hier gesehen."

„Ist mir auch aufgefallen. Es sind nur noch Auroren hier. Aber wenn wirklich etwas passiert wäre, hätte Remus uns dann nicht schon etwas erzählt."

„Nicht, wenn es ein Geheimnis im Orden ist – oder er selbst nichts mitbekommt, wenn er hier Tagein Tagaus nur als Lehrer arbeitet."

Die beiden blieben mitten im Korridor stehen.

„Glaubst du nicht auch, dass hier etwas ganz sicher nicht stimmt?" sagte Hermine leise. Es waren keine Porträts in Sicht, die ihnen hätten lauschen können. „Irgendwie fühlt es sich komisch an. Als ob jemand will, dass wir diese Richtung gehen. Die Porträts, die alle tatsächlich schon schliefen als wir in das Büro kamen und die ganze Zeit nicht aufwachten? R.A.B. Das Medaillon. Phowlyris und dann Remus, der uns ausgerechnet zeigt, wie man sich vor diesen Wesen schützen kann? Es ist als ob jemand im Hintergrund die Fäden zieht."

„Denkst du an White?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„White folgt Voldemort. Wieso sollte sie uns helfen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube irgendwie nicht, dass sie wirklich gegen uns ist. Vielleicht hat sie andere Absichten?"

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Vielleicht steht sie ja gar nicht auf seiner Seite?"

„Sie trägt das dunkle Mal, genauso wie jeder Anhänger Voldemorts. So wie Snape und von ihm dachte auch jeder, er wäre auf unserer Seite. Und was haben wir davon? Dumbledore ist tot."

„Harry, ich weiß, du bist noch immer aufgebracht und wütend darüber. Aber nicht jeder ist Snape. Abgesehen davon, dass ich denke, dass da mehr dahinter steckt, sollten wir nicht an allen Ecken seine Gespenster sehen."

„Hermine, sie ist nicht auf unserer Seite. Remus sagte doch auch, dass sie gefährlich ist und wir vorsichtig sein sollen."

„Ich weiß es doch selbst nicht. Alles macht irgendwie kein Sinn. Ich mein, es macht Sinn, aber... zu viel Sinn."

„Hä?"

Hermine sah ihn unsicher an.

„Ich sag doch nur, dass nicht alles so offensichtlich ist und mehr dahinter steckt als für das Auge offensichtlich ist. Erinnere dich nur an Sirius? Jeder dachte, er sei der Verräter und er wäre gefährlich für dich und dann stellte sich heraus, dass alles falsch war."

Dass Hermine Sirius in Bezug darauf erwähnte stieß ihm so übel auf, dass er das Feuer in sich nicht mehr löschen konnte.

„Genau," biss er sarkastisch zurück. „Und sieh Snape an!"

„Harry!"

„Jeder vertraute darauf, dass er gut ist und zwar Jahr um Jahr! Trotz der Tatsache, dass er Sirius getriezt hat und Mitschuld an seinem Tod trägt? Trotz dessen, dass er Schuld ist, dass Remus nicht mehr lehren konnte, weil er ausgeplaudert hat, dass er ein Werwolf ist? Trotz der Tatsache, dass er total Dicke mit Lucius Malfoy war?! Nein! Er musste sogar am Ende noch Dumbledore umbringen! Nicht genug, er war auch Schuld daran, dass Voldemort meine Eltern getötet hat! Und du glaubst immer noch, dass er für alles gute Gründe hatte?!"

„Das habe ich doch gar nicht gesagt!" versuchte Hermine sich entschieden zu rechtfertigen. Sie sah so klein und verletzt aus, dass Harry's Wut mit einem Mal verflogen war und durch ein riesiges schlechtes Gewissen ersetzt wurde. Wieso explodierte er dieser Tage nur ständig an seinen Freunden? Sie sah ihn mitfühlend an.

„Ich finde es auch schrecklich was Snape getan hat, selbst wenn er Gründe hatte, macht es seine miesen Taten in der Vergangenheit nicht gut. Ich will nur nicht, dass du dich von seinen Taten vor anderen verschließt, die Sirius' Schicksal teilen und gut sein könnten."

„White?" sagte er monoton. Ihr mitfühlender Ausdruck hatte sich nicht geändert.

„Ich will wirklich nur, dass wir diese Möglichkeit nicht ganz ausschließen. Wir haben mehr zu gewinnen, wenn wir doch richtig liegen."

„Tun wir das?" fragte er skeptisch, aber Hermine nickte entschlossen.

„Ich kann noch nicht sagen was es ist, aber irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Ich glaube aber, es ist nichts schlechtes."

* * *

Selbst die nächste Woche verging wie im Flug nachdem sie auch mit ihren Nachforschungen nach dem Aufenthalt des Trinkbechers beschäftigt waren und nachdem sie immer noch nichts von Jimá hörten und auch Brian oder jemand anderes sich vom Orden hier nicht noch mal blicken ließ, wandte sich Harry an Remus.

„Ich sehe, du hast dich zusammengerissen," sagte Lupin erfreut als sie nach dem Unterricht wieder unter sich waren. Harry schaffte es als Erster von allen den Procella Zauber richtig auszusprechen und Ron nicht von den Füßen zu reißen.

„Ja, schon. Deine Rede war nicht umsonst," erwiderte er mit einem kleinen Grinsen. „Hey, ist eigentlich etwas im Orden passiert, was ich wissen sollte?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Remus ruhig.

„Na ja... Jimá und Brian haben sich seit Wochen nicht mehr blicken lassen."

Lupin lächelte sanft.

„Du hast dich mit den beiden angefreundet, wie ich sehe."

„Ja, schon."

„Es gab leider in der Tat ein Vorfall," sagte Lupin und schon rutschte Harry das Herz in die Hose. „Hestia Jones ist tot. Diese Nachricht hat eine Menge von uns sehr betrübt, denn viele von uns kannten sie gut. Sie war eine tapfere Hexe. Es gab Anhaltspunkte über ihren Verbleib und als es sicherer wurde, haben sie einen Rettungsversuch gestartet. Es war zu spät."

Harry nickte bedrückt.

„Und Jimá und Brian waren dabei?"

„Sie starb in Jimá's Armen," sagte Lupin leise. Harry schluckte hart. Das erklärte ihm natürlich, warum die beiden die letzten Wochen nicht mehr aufgetaucht waren.

„Sie sind beide sehr jung. Wuchsen glücklicherweise in friedlicheren Zeiten auf ohne den Krieg um sich herum, auch wenn sie vom letzten durchaus noch das ein oder andere mitbekommen haben als kleine Kinder. Die jetzige Lage ist schwer zu ertragen, wenn man so jung wie sie schon in diesen Krieg hereingezogen wird. Besonders für Jimá.

Das ist auch der Grund, warum wir euch die letzten zwei Jahre aus dem Orden heraushalten wollten. Sirius, James, Lilli und Ich schlossen uns dem Orden des Phönix direkt bei seiner Gründung an und wir hatten Hogwarts gerade erst abgeschlossen. Selbst für uns war dieser aktive Kampf nicht leicht gewesen. Brian kümmert sich um Jimá. Sie lässt nicht wirklich viele an sich heran, daher ist es schwer sie zu trösten. Gib den beiden etwas Zeit. Wenn Jimá das verarbeitet hat, wird sie sich bestimmt melden."

Harry nickte bedrückt.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte Lupin schließlich umsichtig und er sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Mir?"

„Nun, wir haben nie wirklich über Sirius' Tod gesprochen und auch nicht nach Dumbledore's Tod."

„Ist schon okay, Remus. Mir geht's gut."

Das war gelogen, aber ihm war einfach nicht nach reden zumute. Weder mit Hermine oder Ron, noch mit Ginny und auch nicht mit ihm. Harry packte seine Sachen, verabschiedete sich und schritt zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. In Zaubertränke aufzutauchen war das Letzte, was er jetzt im Kopf hatte und legte sich stattdessen auf die Couch vor dem Kaminfeuer. Es war leer, jeder andere Schüler befand sich im Unterricht. Ein Siebtklässler zu sein hatte zumindest den Vorteil ab und zu tatsächlich alleine tagsüber im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sein. Er wusste gar nicht wie erschöpft er eigentlich von dem letzten Monat war und verstand dies erst als er sehr schnell vor Müdigkeit einschlief.

* * *

Es war ein ruhiger Abend. Die Sterne funkelten sanft vom warmen Himmel hinab, ein lauer Wind wehte und die Zikaden zirpten leise vor sich hin. Die 18jährigen Lilli und James lagen einander zugewandt auf der Wiese am See. Im Hintergrund sah man das Hogwartsschloss, wo in fast jedem Zimmer noch immer Licht brannte.

Auf einmal grinste James breit und Lilli verengte prüfend ihre Augen.

„Was soll dieser spitze Ausdruck, Potter?"

Er lachte, fuhr sehr vorsichtig mit seiner Hand über ihren Kopf und zog es nur kurze Zeit später wieder zurück, so dass er die Hand zwischen ihnen hielt. Ein rosa farbiger Schmetterling saß ruhig auf dem Zeigefinger.

„Was denkst du? Animagus?" fragte er mit gespielt verdächtigendem Blick. Lilli kicherte.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es ein einfacher Schmetterling ist. Es gibt kaum ein Schüler, der es wagt sich unerlaubt in ein Animagus zu verwandeln."

Da auch James lachte, flatterte der Schmetterling von der Erschütterung seines Körpers in die Höhe, drehte einige friedliche und langsame Runden um die beiden und flog schließlich über den See hinaus davon.

Lilli und James legten sich zurück in ihre Ausgangsposition, wo sie einander einfach nur ansehen und die Zeit genießen konnten.

„In ein paar Tagen ist alles vorbei," flüsterte Lilli sanft und krabbelte mit ihrer Hand auf seine, welche bis dahin einfach nur zwischen ihnen auf der Wiese lag. James lächelte als sie begann mit einem Finger zärtlich über seinen Handrücken zu streicheln.

„Dieses letzte Schuljahr war so überwältigend und … atemberaubend."

„Gut?" hinterfragte er vorsichtig. Sie lächelte.

„Sehr gut sogar," bestätigte sie mit leuchtenden Augen. „In diesem Jahr ist so viel passiert und – am Ende war es alles wert, wenn es nur zu diesem heutigen Tag beigetragen hat. Es gab Zeiten, da hätte ich nie geglaubt, dass wir wirklich mal ein solchen Abend verbringen. Es fühlt sich immer noch so unwirklich an."

Er sah charmant tief in ihre Augen.

„Was denkst du? Wenn wir heute Abend einfach nicht zurück in unsere Schlafsäle gehen, fällt das jemanden auf?"

„Gute Idee," lachte sie viel sagend. „Oder wir bleiben einfach für immer hier. Dann bleibt Voldemort wo er ist und wir auch."

Das vorherige spitze Grinsen verschwand aus James' Gesicht und Sorgenfalten hatten sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet. Lilli biss sich augenblicklich auf die Lippen und als sich der Zauberer aufrichtete, wünschte sie sich sofort den letzten Satz besser nicht gesprochen zu haben. Sie richtete sich ebenfalls auf und sah ihn beunruhigt an. James hatte die Beine an die Brust gezogen und den Blick auf den weiten See gerichtet. Lilli aber saß mit angewinkelten Beinen ihm zugeneigt daneben.

„Es tut mir leid," sagte sie schnell. „Ich hätte nicht -"

„Nein, das ist es nicht," entgegnete er jedoch sofort und zeigte mit seinem warmen Blick, dass er nicht böse mit ihr war.

„Was dann?" fragte sie sanft.

„Meine besten Freunde hauen ab nach Irgendwohin-bloß-nicht-da-wo-ich-bin. Das kann ich ihnen aber auch nicht verübeln, nachdem ich mich bei Padfoot für seine Witze in unserer Beziehung bereits revanchiert habe."

Sie lachte kopfschüttelnd.

„Ihr beide seid immer noch wie Kinder."

„Und du wirst die Ausbildung zum Auror beginnen."

„Das heißt nicht, das ich nach Irgendwohin-bloß-nicht-da-wo-du-bist gehe."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und drückte ihn zärtlich. James lächelte sie wieder an und legte die andere Hand auf ihre, um sie zu drücken. Sie wollte eigentlich auch wieder lächeln, sah dann aber wie traurig seines wirklich war und der Anflug verschwand sofort wieder aus ihrem Gesicht. Stattdessen sah sie ihn ernst an.

„James, was ist los? Etwas, was ich gesagt habe, beschäftigt dich doch und bereitet dir Sorgen. Sag mir was?"

Er seufzte und blickte bedrückt zurück zum See hinaus.

„Black Heart," sagte er schließlich beunruhigt. „Das war nicht das Ende. Und ich weiß nicht, ob wir alleine mit dem fertig werden, was kommt – ob ich damit alleine fertig werde."

„Ist das denn wichtig? Du bist nicht alleine," sagte sie entschieden. „Nur weil ich meine Ausbildung anfange und wir nicht mehr in einem Turm schlafen bin ich nicht aus der Welt. Auch wenn wir uns nicht mehr jeden Tag sehen. Ich bin trotzdem da... Du siehst Black Heart nur als etwas schlechtes und … vielleicht ist es das gar nicht? Wir stehen das durch. Egal, was kommt. Ich versprechs."

Er lächelte wieder sanft, doch es war nach wie vor traurig und Lilli konnte nicht anders als ebenfalls traurig zu sein.

* * *

Harry wachte auf als er laute Stimmen hörte, die sich angeregt über das bevorstehende Quidditchspiel unterhielten. Es waren ein paar Fünftklässler, die sich in eine Ecke gesetzt hatten. Harry rieb sich die Augen, um wieder wach zu werden und drückte sich auf, um nicht mehr auf der Couch zu liegen. War es immer noch ein Traum? Oder die Wirklichkeit? Seine Eltern kannten Black Heart also oder wurden gar damit konfrontiert? Sein Blick verfinsterte sich als er in das Feuer im Kamin starrte. Hermine hatte recht. Etwas stimmte hier nicht. Das konnte kein Zufall sein, dass er von etwas träumte, was womöglich sogar genauso passiert ist. War es tatsächlich White und ihre Legilimentik, die versuchte ihn zu manipulieren?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – secret relict

Es war weit hinein in den Oktober, dass Harry in der Großen Halle beim Essen saß und sich zwei bekannte Gesichter plötzlich zu ihnen gesellten und sich ebenfalls ein Teller mit Essen aufladeten.

„Hey!" strahlte Harry erfreut. Jimá und Brian waren endlich wieder da.

„Selber hey!" grüßte Brian und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ron, Hermine, Ginny. Wie läuft's so?"

„Schlimm!" sagte Ginny mürrisch. „Wie konntest du bitte sehr 2 Klassen überspringen? Ich versinke in Arbeit."

„In der Ruhe liegt die Kraft," kommentiert er geheimnisvoll und hatte wieder diesen Blick drauf, den man nicht leiden konnte, wenn man selbst in Stress versank und es einem alles andere als gut ging.

„Wie gut bist du beim Zaubertrank mischen?" schoss Ron direkt heraus. „Unser Phönixtrank nimmt einfach nicht die Farbe an, die er soll. Dabei hat sich Hermine genau an das Rezept von Slughorn gehalten."

„Ron!" zischte diese tadelnd. „Wir sollen den Trank alleine brauen! Außerdem hab ich dir gesagt, du sollst herausfinden, was man gegen die Farbe tun kann und nicht, dass du jemand anderen fragst."

Brian gluckste.

„Sorry, Leute. War nie so mein Fach. Ich hab zwar ein Ohnesgleichen in meinem Utz gehabt, aber an meiner Braukunst des Phönixtranks lag das bestimmt nicht. Jimá auf der anderen Seite -"

Er sah sie bedeutungsvoll an und so wandten sich auch alle anderen am Tisch der Hexe zu, die bis dahin sehr ruhig und langsam Essen auf ihren Teller geladen hatte. Harry fiel erst jetzt auf wie traurig und bedrückt sie aussah. „Kommt nach ihrer Mutter und hatte ihr Ohnesgleichen verdient in ihren Utz Prüfungen bekommen und ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle und eigener Erfahrung, dass sie einen ausgezeichneten Phönixtrank herstellt. Mein Körper sagt vielen Dank an dieser Stelle. Miss Sayé?"

Sie rollte Brian gegenüber die Augen, wandte sich dann aber mit freundlichem Blick Ron zu.

„Angleichen der Farbe funktioniert mit Nelkensaft. Ein paar Tropfen reichen."

„Wirklich?" fragte jedoch Hermine und nicht Ron. Der hatte es einfach nur aufgeschrieben und so hingenommen.

„Nelkensaft neutralisiert die Zutat im Phönixtrank, die ihr zu viel vermischt habt. Da ist es gleich was es war. Es reicht, dass ihr etwas ein Millimeter zu breit geschnitten habt oder etwas anderes ein Tropfen zu viel rein gegeben habt und es nimmt nicht mehr die Farbe an, die es soll. Versucht das einfach mal. Harry -"

Jimá wandte sich nun ihm zu, denn er hatte sie auch die ganze Zeit bereits aufmerksam beobachtet, was weder ihr, noch Brian entgangen war. Letzterer beobachtete das nur genüsslich während er ein Hühnerbein aß.

„Ich hab das was du möchtest dabei."

Sie nahm ein weißes Kästchen aus ihrer Umhangstasche und schob es ihm rüber. Harry hatte es geöffnet, jedoch nicht herausgenommen, damit nicht jeder sah, was sich da drin befand. Ihm war durchaus aufgefallen, dass Crabbe und Goyle immer noch verdächtigt oft in ihrer Nähe aßen. Es war eindeutig das Medaillon aus der Erinnerung. Er erkannte die Gravuren darin.

„Danke, Jimá," sagte er strahlend, schloss das Kästchen wieder und steckte es sofort ein. Dieser Moment fühlte sich richtig gut an. Am liebsten wäre er sofort in den Raum der Wünsche gegangen, um an die Arbeit zu gehen, aber Jimá und Brian waren noch da und aus Freundschaft ihnen gegenüber blieb er sitzen und beteiligte sich am Gespräch, das sie mit den anderen drei führten.

* * *

Nachdem Essen verabschiedeten sich Jimá und Brian, um wieder nach London zurückzukehren und die Freunde gingen Richtung Raum der Wünsche. Darin versteckten sie sich immer, wenn sie unter sich sprechen wollten.

„Jimà sah traurig aus," bemerkte Ginny als sie schließlich hinein traten.

„Fand ich auch," stimmte Ron seiner Schwester zu. „Ich wollte sie nun aber nicht so direkt darauf ansprechen. Wie soll man da auch reagieren? Hey, sorry, dass eine Kollegin in deinen Armen gestorben ist. Wie fühlst du dich dabei?!"

„So was spricht man auch nicht einfach so beim gemeinsamen Essen an," zischte Hermine verärgert. „Ich frag mich, ob sie überhaupt jemanden hat, dem sie sich anvertrauen kann."

Damit warf sie insbesondere Harry einen vorsichtigen Blick zu, der ihm nicht entgangen war. Er verzog die Augenbraue und sah sie verwirrt an.

„Was?" fragte er leicht verärgert, denn selbst Ginny hatte ihn mit demselben Blick wie Hermine nun angesehen und er verstand nicht, was beide von ihm wollten.

„Jimá scheint dich sehr zu mögen. Vielleicht solltest du mal das Gespräch mit ihr suchen?"

„Ist nicht Fleur ihre beste Freundin?" warf Ron jedoch ein. „Sollte die da nicht mit ihr reden?"

Hermine und Ginny ignorierten ihn.

„Ich mein ja nur, mir kommt es so vor, als ob Jimá Harry's Nähe als Freund sucht."

Er sah daraufhin Ginny an und erkannte auch in ihrem Gesicht nichts als Sorge.

„Jaah, vielleicht schreib ich ihr mal," sagte Harry, um dem ein Ende zu setzen und sich dem zuzuwenden, was sie eigentlich vorhatten. Das Medaillon. Er holte das Kästchen heraus und legte es auf den kleinen Tisch in ihrer Mitte.

„Das Medaillon scheint noch intakt zu sein. Ich glaub nicht, dass es Regulus zerstört hat. Der Stein im Ring war kaputt. Dieses Medaillon hat nicht mal Risse."

„Und uhm wie zerstören wir den nun?" fragte Ron und schien sichtlich verängstigt, denn er war ein wenig auf Entfernung gerutscht. Harry runzelte die Stirn und sah nachdenklich zu Hermine, welche nicht weniger unsicher wirkte.

„Das Tagebuch damals hab ich mit einem Basiliskenzahn zerstört, aber ist nicht so, dass hier überall einer herumliegt."

„Wie hat Dumbledore den Ring zerstört?" fragte Hermine.

„Keine Ahnung," sagte Harry missmutig. „Hat er nicht gesagt."

„Selbst wenn, sollten wir das nicht tun," warf Ron ein. „Ich möchte ungern meine Hand verlieren!"

„Dumbledore sagte, er konnte den Ring nur aufgrund seiner außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten zerstören," fügte er hinzu und man konnte förmlich sehen, wie jeder von ihnen mehr und mehr entmutigt wurde. „Allerdings glaubt er auch, dass _zu lieben_ eine außergewöhnliche Kraft ist..."

„Sollst du das Medaillon etwa kaputt knutschen?" sagte Ron mit verrücktem Blick. Harry sah dämlich zurück.

„Wie weit seid ihr denn mit dem Buch?" fragte Ginny, aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Da ist bisher noch nicht erwähnt, wie man sie zerstört. Nur, wie man sie herstellt. Es heißt aber, dass das wichtig ist, um zu verstehen, wie sie zerstört werden."

Harry nahm das Medaillon in die Hand und starrte es eine Weile lang an, doch Hermine, Ron und Ginny wechselten tief besorgte Blicke.

„Du hast nicht vor das irgendwie zu nutzen, oder Mann?" warf Ron ein, denn der Ausdruck des Freundes war fast ein wenig zu vertieft gewesen. Dann aber legte Harry es zurück in das Kästchen und schloss es wieder.

„Nein," sagte er müde, machte es wieder zu und legte es gut gesichert in eine Schublade eines Regals. „Dann muss es eben hier bleiben, bis wir einen Weg gefunden haben, um es zu zerstören."

* * *

In der Erwartung in Fortgeschrittene Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste weiter an dem _Procella_ Zauber zu arbeiten, waren sie alle überrascht, als nicht Remus an seinem Schreibtisch saß, sondern Professor White.

Harry, Hermine, Ginny und Ron froren entsetzt auf der Türschwelle fest und gingen nur weiter, weil die Schüler, die nach ihnen kamen, die vier rein drückten. White hatte keinen von ihnen beachtet, sondern blickte mit verschlossenen Armen fast ein wenig verträumt zum offenen Fenster hinaus. Die anderen tuschelten leise miteinander und Ron, Harry, Ginny und Hermine setzten sich ebenfalls mit misstrauischen Blicken an ihre Plätze. Kaum, dass der letzte Schüler, was wie so oft auch Neville war, herein schritt, hatte sich die Tür nach ihm von alleine geschlossen. Er zuckte kurz zusammen als es Rums machte und auch alle anderen waren aufgeschrocken und hatten sofort aufgehört zu schwätzen.

„Setzen sie sich, Mr. Longbottom," sagte White ruhig und hatte sich der Klasse endlich zugewandt. Neville ging mit Feuerrotem Gesicht an seinen Platz und machte sich ganz klein. „Professor Lupin ist heute verhindert und ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen ihn zumindest in dieser Klasse zu vertreten. Es ist ihr letztes Jahr und sie müssen sich alle auf die Utz Prüfungen vorbereiten. Daher ist es äußerst unklug auch nur eine Stunde ausfallen zu lassen. Es ist ohnehin nichts Neues für sie Unterricht von einer Direktorin zu erhalten."

Sie blitzte insbesondere in Harry's Richtung, der nicht anders konnte als eine ungeheure Wut in sich aufkeimen zu spüren. Der Seitenwink auf Umbridge kam bei allen an. Wenn sie die Klasse nun auch noch Bücher durchlesen ließ wusste Harry, dass er den Unterricht sofort verlassen würde, um Wichtigeres zu tun, egal was für eine Strafe sie ihm dafür aufbrummte.

„Nach den Unterlagen hier zufolge sind sie mit den _Phowlyris_ durch." Alle begannen einander verwirrt anzusehen, denn das waren sie ganz und gar nicht. Harry war der Einzige, der es ansatzweise geschafft hatte und alle anderen stießen ihre Duellierpartner nach wie vor um. Die Professorin ignorierte diesen Ausbruch und fuhr mit strenger Stimme fort. Ihre Haltung war so autoritär, dass es kein Schüler wagte einen Mucks von sich zu geben oder ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

„Sie haben in den letzten Jahren gelernt sich gegen gewisse dunkle Kreaturen zu verteidigen, sich allgemein zu verteidigen und zu kämpfen. Lassen Sie uns einen Versuch starten. Ich stelle eine Frage, wen immer ich aufrufe hat zu antworten. Wer am Ende dieses Spiels _am Leben_ bleibt, erhält 250 Punkte für sein Haus."

Wieder sahen sich alle Schüler gegenseitig irritiert an. White's dunkle Augen blitzten heimtückisch.

„Gut, Mr. Longbottom!"

Neville lief Blutrot an und zitterte wie Espenlaub beim starkem Sturm.

„Sie sehen sich 2 Dementoren gegenüber. Was tun Sie?"

„P-Patronus," stotterte er leise. White sah ihn kritisch an und während der ein oder andere Slytherin höhnisch lachte, ballte Harry seine Hände zu Fäusten. Da dachte er ohne Snape würde der Unterricht besser werden und dann kam diese Frau daher und führte seine Schikanen fort.

„Mr. Potter," sagte sie mit herrischer Stimme und hatte sich nun ihm zugewandt, so wie auch jeder andere Schüler ihn nun anstarrte.

„Mr. Longbottom konnte nur einen Dementoren verjagen. Es kommen 5 nach. Was tun Sie?"

„Ebenfalls den Patronus Zauber," antwortete er mit fester Stimme und hielt ihrem stechenden Blick durchaus stand. Unwohl und leicht gereizt fügte er dennoch höflicher hinzu „ _Professor_."

„Mr. Thomas, ein Basilisk hat sich ihnen in den Weg gekämpft. Was tun Sie?"

„Uhm -"

„Mr. Thomas ist versteinert und damit tot."

„A-Aber," rief dieser trotzig. „Nein! Ich wende den Impedimenta Fluch an!"

„Sie haben gezögert Mr. Thomas und sind raus," wiederholte White barsch. „Mr. Finnigan! Was tun Sie?"

„Den Impedimenta Fluch."

„Mr. Finnigan ist ebenfalls versteinert und raus. Miss Granger?"

„Die Augen schließen und dann das Krähen eines Hahns mit einem Zauber erzeugen, Professor."

Die Professorin lobte Hermine nicht, wie es andere Professoren sonst getan hätten, stattdessen ging das Spiel weiter bis nur noch Harry, Hermine, Ron, Neville, Blaise Zabini, Hannah Abbot und Susan Bones übrig waren. Ginny war mit Arbeit so überladen, dass es sie sehr früh aus dem Spiel warf.

„Dann schauen wir mal, wie sie ihre neuesten Kenntnisse einsetzen können. _Phowlyris_ tauchen in ihrer Mitte auf. Mr. Zabini?"

„Ich wende den _Procella_ Zauber an."

„Da ich weiß, wie sie diesen beherrschen, sind sie raus. Und ebenso Miss Abbot. Tut mir leid, aber Mr. Zabini kann nicht zielen."

Die halbe Klasse lachte und auch Harry fand das irgendwie witzig. Selbst Hannah Abbot selbst hatte gelachte.

„Miss Bones, was tun sie?"

„Ich führe den _Procella_ Zauber zusammen mit allen anderen verbliebenen aus, Professor."

White sah die Hufflepuff Schülerin einen Moment an, dann nickte sie anerkennend.

„Ich lass das gelten."

Bones strahlte überglücklich.

„Die _Phowlyris_ ist eine Feindin und sehr gefährlich. Der _Procella_ Zauber wird sie nur auf bestimmte Zeit außer Gefecht setzen und sie können mit ihrer Magie den Zauber nur einmal auf bestimmte Zeit ausführen. Die Phowlyris kommt wieder zu sich, bevor sie und ihre Freunde sich richtig erholen konnten. Sie müssen sie töten. Wie tun sie das?! Miss Bones?"

„Ich – uhm -"

„Tut mir leid, Miss Bones. Auch sie sind raus. Miss Granger."

„Aber Professor White? Man kann doch eine _Phowlyris_ nicht töten? Wenn man das tut, dann lebt sie für immer."

„Das ist richtig – Also bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig als für immer vor ihnen wegzulaufen?"

Die Klasse verstummte und viele warfen dem Partner einen unangenehmen Blick zu. White aber sah alle herablassend an.

„Es gibt etwas, das eine _Phowlyris_ in der Tat für immer tötet, weil es so mächtig ist, dass selbst die höheren Wesen Ehrfurcht davor besitzen. Es gibt nichts, was diese Klinge nicht fürchtet und nicht von ihr zerstört werden kann. Das Relikt befindet sich hier in der Schule. _Das Schwert Gryffindor's_."

Eine Welle der Bewunderung ging reihum. Harry aber sah dies mit gespaltenen Gefühlen.

„Natürlich konnte dies keiner von ihnen wissen, weswegen die Frage auch mehr dazu diente ihnen Wissen anzueignen. Miss Bones? Sie sind wieder drin.. Gut. Finale – Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Bones. Sie alle stehen einem _Ponester_ in Form eines Schmetterlings entgegen. Was tun Sie?"

Neville und Susan Bones zuckten entsetzt auf, Harry verfinsterte verwirrt die Miene, Ron und Hermine hatten eigentlich den Mund geöffnet, um irgendetwas zu sagen – raus kam jedoch nichts, denn die Wahrheit war -

„Professor, was ist ein _Ponester_?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig. Keiner von ihnen hatte je etwas davon gehört und wussten somit auch nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollten. In der Erwartung dass White um sich keifte und alle anbellte wie schlecht ihre Schulbildung war, verwunderte es jeden, dass sie weder ihre Stimme erhoben hatte, noch jemanden dafür rügte. Stattdessen sah sie die kleine Gruppe nach wie vor strikt an.

„Selbst ohne zu wissen, was dies für Wesen sind, sollen sie antworten. Es hat sich nicht gerührt. Es sitzt auf einem Ast an dem sie vorbei müssen. Was tun Sie?"

„In einem Glas einfangen?" schlug Ron vor und einige Schüler lachten.

„Mr. Weasley ist raus," sagte White, sehr zur Verwunderung von Harry war dies jedoch nicht so hart wie sie die Schüler zuvor rausgeworfen hatte. „So schnell wie Ponester fliegen werden Sie einen nie einfangen können, Mr. Weasley. Miss Granger?"

„ _Petrificus Totalus_."

„Netter Versuch," sagte die Professorin anerkennend und Hermine strahlte. „Wirkt nur leider gegen Ponester nicht. Miss Granger ist raus. Mr. Potter?"

„Ridikkulus?" schlug Harry konfus vor.

„Mr. Potter ist raus. Ein _Ponester_ ist kein _Irrwicht_. Miss Bones?"

„Uhm – _Dormir_?"

„Wirkt ebenfalls nicht bei Ponester. Miss Bones ist ebenfalls raus. Mr. Longbottom? Letzte Chance."

Neville war mittlerweile richtig ungesund rot im Gesicht und hätte man eine Tomate davor gehalten, hätte man kein Unterschied zwischen seiner Haut und dem Gemüse gesehen.

„I-Ich versuche es zu umgehen und m-mich vorbei zu sch-schleichen... Ich mein... es ist doch nur... ein Schmetterling... Oder, Professor White?"

Wieder lachten einige Schüler. Harry sah von Neville zurück zu Professor White, die einen Moment gar nichts tat, ihr Blick war harsch wie eh und je und dann – lächelte sie mild. Es war das Erste, was Harry je in dem ihm bis dahin verhassten Gesicht sah.

„Mr. Longbottom hat gewonnen. 250 Punkte für Gryffindor."

Das Gelächter erstarb auf der Stelle und Neville wurde – noch mal ein Stückchen roter. Harry, Ron und Hermine aber strahlten den Freund an und klopften ihm beglückwünschend auf die Schulter. Es dauerte etwas bis Neville das begriff und langsam erleichtert ein kleines Lächeln verzog.

„ _Ponester_ sind Lichtwesen," fuhr White fort und augenblicklich hatte wieder jeder seine Aufmerksamkeit der Lehrerin zugewandt. „Sie schaden keinem und schon gar nicht ist es nötig, sich gegen sie zu verteidigen. Es leben nicht mehr viele, aber diejenigen, die noch in der magischen Welt existieren, zeigen sich so gut wie überhaupt nicht. Selten begegnet man einem Wesen, wenn es dieser erlaubt. In dem Fall nimmt es die Form an, die demjenigen, dem es begegnet, am angenehmsten ist und der einzige Grund dies zu tun ist, weil sie sich ernähren müssen."

„Ernähren, Professor?" fragte Hermine mit hochgehobener Hand.

„ _Ponester_ ernähren sich von der Magie eines Lebewesens. Menschen, sind von ihnen bevorzugt. Sie bevorzugen weiße Magie und das ist für beide ungefährlich und auch kaum spürbar. Von allen die hier sitzen, würde ich sagen, dass mindestens 5 von ihnen schon mal unbewusst einem _Ponester_ begegnet sind und auch Magie von diesem entnommen wurde."

Hermine schrieb unaufhaltsam alles nieder, was Professor White von sich gab, während der Rest der Klasse gebannt an ihren Lippen hing. Die einen entsetzt, die anderen neugierig. Harry hingegen war mehr in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken. Es war das, was hier gesagt wurde, dass ihn beschäftigte. Lichtwesen? Nimmt die Form an, die am angenehmsten ist? Das Bild seiner Eltern. Vielleicht war es gar kein Zauber, sondern -

„Professor White?" Es wunderte ihn selber, dass er seine Hand hob und etwas fragte, aber er war so in seinen Überlegungen vergraben, dass es ihn gar nicht auffiel, bevor es bereits vorüber war.

„Können _Ponester_ auch menschliche Formen annehmen?"

„Sie dreschen gerne voraus. Kann das sein, Mr. Potter?" entgegnete sie und schon schoss der Ärger wieder in Harry auf. „Stellen sie Fragen wenn es passt, nicht um etwas zu beschleunigen. Die Stunde heute ist beendet. Ihre Hausaufgabe ist es – Dank Mr. Potter – herauszufinden, ob Ponester eine menschliche Gestalt annehmen kann oder nicht. Eine falsche Antwort darauf wird ihrem Haus 50 Punkte kosten also sollten sie sich alle besser vernünftig mit dem Thema beschäftigen. Sie dürfen gehen."

Empfand Harry vorher nur tiefe Abneigung gegen die Professorin, war er nun kurz vor dem explodieren.

„Danke, Potter," keifte einer der Slytherins als er mit den anderen an Harry vorbei ging. Der rollte mit den Augen und folgte seinen Freunden aus dem Klassenzimmer heraus.

„Ich sags nicht gern," begann Hermine als sie Richtung Gryffindor Turm gingen. „Aber – irgendwie ist sie eine gute Professorin."

Harry warf ihr einen verärgerten Blick zu, aber Hermine schüttelte sofort abwinkend mit den Händen.

„Nicht, wie sie mit dir umgeht. Das finde ich gemein. Da ist sie wirklich wie Snape. Aber – das mit Neville war nett und ehrlich gesagt hat das heute sehr gut getan vieles wieder aufzuholen, was wir die letzten Jahre gelernt haben. Und ich finde das Thema Ponester auch sehr interessant. Ich hab wirklich noch nie etwas davon gehört."

Er schnaubte verärgert.

„Wisst ihr was? Ich geh in die Bibliothek, um herauszufinden, ob sie menschliche Gestalt annehmen können."

Und prompt hatte Hermine sie verlassen und ging schnurstracks einen anderen Gang entlang Richtung Bibliothek.

„Sag mal, glaubst du etwa, White ist ein Ponester?" gluckste Ron amüsiert, aber auf Harry's blöden Blick hin verkniff er sich das Grinsen.

„Nein, aber vielleicht das Mädchen auf dem Foto meiner Eltern – Aber Hermine hat recht. Wenigstens sprang sie mit Neville nicht so unverschämt herum. Lass uns auch in die Bibliothek gehen."

* * *

Obwohl sie Hermine Gesellschaft leisteten und mit ihr Bücher durchgingen, um sich näher über Ponester zu informieren, bekamen sie auf die gesuchte Frage keine angemessene Antwort. Nirgends stand explizit, dass ein Ponester menschliche Gestalt annehmen kann, überall war nur die Rede von tierischen Formen.

Harry hatte irgendwann keine Lust mehr das tausendste Buch durchzugehen und dasselbe zu lesen, ließ Ron und Hermine alleine zurück und verzog sich wieder in den Raum der Wünsche. Dieser Tage war dies der einzige Ort, an dem er alleine sein konnte. Egal, wo er sich sonst aufhielt, entweder nervten ihn seine Mitschüler wegen dem Quidditch Training, oder seine Freunde lagen ihm in den Ohren damit, dass er sich mehr auf den Unterricht konzentrieren solle oder es gab etwas anderes, was ihn nervte. Wenn es nicht die Auroren waren, die sich in Hogwarts aufhielten und ihn offensichtlich beobachteten, war es der Tagesprophet, der herum lag und dessen Titelseite stets nervende Schlagzeilen trugen wie _Harry Potter und das Zaubereiministerium arbeiten weiterhin eng zusammen. Auroren stehen jederzeit mit dem Auserwählten in Hogwarts in Kontakt_.

Er starrte das Medaillon in seiner Hand an und versuchte angestrengt einen Weg zu finden ihn zu zerstören. Er konnte schlecht runter in die Kammer des Schreckens gehen und dem toten Basilisken noch mal einen Zahn ausreißen. Nach 4 Jahren war das Monster wohl ohnehin entfernt worden...

Dann aber erinnerte er sich an die Worte von White. Das Schwert Gryffindor's war fähig eine _Phowlyris_ für immer zu töten. Als Dumbledore ihm damals den Ring zeigte, hatte er auch das Schwert Gryffindor's bei sich. Was wenn er den Stein mit dem Schwert zerstört hatte? Harry packte das Medaillon zurück in das Kästchen und verließ den Raum der Wünsche.

Er lief in den Gemeinschaftsraum und fand in der Tat seine Freunde auf dem Sessel vor dem Kamin und angenehmerweise befand sich auch sonst niemand hier.

„Mann, wir sind immer noch nicht weitergekommen!" sagte Ron entnervt als sich Harry zu ihnen setzte. „Da steht echt nirgends, ob ein Ponester auch eine menschliche Gestalt haben kann. Ich hab das Gefühl, wir haben bereits die ganze Bibliothek durchgelesen und zwar dreifach!"

„Ja, egal," winkte Harry ab. „Hört mal, ich glaub, ich hab nen Weg gefunden, das Medaillon zu zerstören."

Beide waren sofort aufrecht hin gerückt, um ihn besser zuhören zu können.

„White sagte doch, Gryffindor's Schwert könnte eine _Phowlyris_ töten? Ich glaube, damit hat Dumbledore auch den Ring zerstört."

„Ja, aber Harry – Das Schwert ist nicht mal eben so in der Bibliothek ausleihbar," wandte Hermine ein.

„Es ist wahrscheinlich irgendwo in Dumbledore's Büro."

„Also White's Büro," verbesserte sie ihn, aber er ignorierte das.

„Also muss ich da noch mal einbrechen."

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ihr Passwort noch immer dasselbe ist?" sagte Hermine ernst. „Und außerdem, ich glaube nicht, dass wir noch mal so ein Glück mit den Porträts haben werden."

„Dann muss ich sie eben mit einem Fluch zum schweigen bringen. Ich muss da rein und das Schwert holen."

„Vorausgesetzt, es ist da," sagte Hermine erneut. „Und mal ehrlich! Wenn es dort ist, glaubst du wirklich es fällt Professor White nicht auf, wenn du das Schwert entwendest?"

Ron hatte während des Gesprächs nur zwischen beiden hin und hergesehen. Erst als Harry nichts auf diesen Kommentar zu erwidern versuchte, gab auch er endlich seinen Senf hinzu.

„Was haben wir schon zu verlieren? Im besten Fall finden wir das Schwert und – und Harry kann es doch direkt im Büro benutzen und das Medaillon zerstören. Also Ich bin dabei."

Hermine sah beide wieder mit demselben Gesichtsausdruck an, den sie immer trug, wenn sie etwas wider besseren Wissens tat, aber Harry ging es durch die Unterstützung von Ron wieder besser.

„Na schön," sagte sie schließlich und gab sich geschlagen. „Ein Versuch schadet ja nicht."

* * *

Das dumme war nur, dass White laut der Karte nicht in Hogwarts war und das Passwort hatte sie in der Tat bereits geändert. Nachdem sie sich auch erneut die folgenden Tage nicht in der Schule befand und Remus wieder den Unterricht am Ende der Woche leitete, vermutete Harry, dass White wohl auch an diesem Tag nicht in Hogwarts sein würde.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass keiner eine Antwort auf die Frage der letzten Stunde wusste. Remus lächelte sanft.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Professor White das ernst meinte, mit dem Punkteabzug," teilte er ihnen zur Beruhigung mit und es erging sichtlich erleichtertes Seufzen durch die Runden. So viele Gryffindor's wie hier saßen hätten sie mit einem Schlag die 250 Plus Punkte von Neville mit ihrem Nichtwissen wieder verloren.

„Es wäre doch sehr unfair, da ihr diese Information kaum einem Buch entnehmen könnt. Ich denke, sie wollte einfach, dass ihr euch Gedanken darüber macht.

Es ist in der Geschichte nicht bekannt, dass je ein _Ponester_ die Gestalt eines Menschen angenommen hat. Der Grund ist, dass _Ponester_ lernen, eine Gestalt anzunehmen, wenn sie noch sehr jung sind. Sie nehmen die Formen an, die sie in ihrer Umgebung finden und es ist eine magische Symbiose mit diesen Wesen notwendig, damit _Ponester_ dies verinnerlichen können. Mit Tieren ist dies sehr einfach.

Die Gestalt eines Menschen anzunehmen erfordert jedoch sehr viel Zeit und Arbeit von beiden Seiten. Ihr könnt euch sicher denken, dass Menschen diesen Aufwand einem unbekannten Wesen gegenüber scheuen. Erst recht, wenn es sich von ihrer Magie ernährt.

Wenn ein _Ponester_ menschliche Form annehmen kann, so muss dieser wirklich sehr viel Glück gehabt haben und Menschen gefunden haben, die diesen Aufwand nicht gescheut haben."

Harry's Frage war damit dennoch nicht richtig beantwortet und so hob er seine Hand.

„Ja, Harry?"

„Also _kann_ ein _Ponester_ menschliche Gestalt annehmen?"

„Die Möglichkeit besteht in der Tat."

„Auch die Gestalt eines kleinen Mädchens?"

Lupin war für einen Moment ruhig, dann antwortete er sehr bedacht:

„Die Möglichkeit besteht. Ja."

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

Nach der Stunde liefen alle wie gewohnt hinaus, Harry, Hermine und Ron aber blieben als Letztes. (Ginny war sofort gestresst wieder weggeflitzt.)

„Ist es ein _Ponester_?" fragte Harry geradewegs heraus als er bei Remus am Schreibtisch stehen blieb. Dieser packte jedoch seelenruhig seine Sachen in die schäbige Tasche ohne etwas zu erwidern. „Remus, komm schon!" fuhr er verärgert fort. „Du weißt die Wahrheit und White weiß sie offenbar auch. Wieso hätte sie sonst mit ausgerechnet diesem Thema beginnen sollen? Sie _wollte_ , dass ich es weiß. Ich bin dabei in eine Falle zu laufen! Willst du das etwa?"

Lupin hielt inne und sah ihn verwundert an.

„Es ist dasselbe wie in der vierten Klasse als Bartemius Crouch junior sich als Mad Eye Moody ausgegeben hat und mich stets in eine Richtung lenkte, so dass ich am Ende genau da gelandet bin, wo Voldemort mich haben wollte. Und was ist passiert? Voldemort ist zurückgekehrt."

Hermine sah Lupin leicht unangenehm an, Ron's Blick dagegen war nachdrücklich und sagte aus, dass er voll und ganz auf Harry's Seite stand. Lupin lächelte sanft und atmete einmal heftig aus als Zeichen, dass er nachgab.

„Es war ein _Ponester_ ," sagte er leise. „Aber dies ist eine lange Geschichte und wie ich dir schon mal sagte, kann ich es dir bedauerlicherweise nicht erzählen. Es liegt nicht an mir es dir mitzuteilen."

„An wen dann? White?"

„Nein," sagte Lupin sanft. „Es liegt nicht an _Professor_ White."

„Der Ponester hatte menschliche Gestalt und lebte bei meinen Eltern. War er auch Schuld an ihrem Tod?"

„Harry!" sagte Lupin, diesmal jedoch war er strenger. „Ich bitte dich als Freund, mich nicht weiter darüber auszufragen. Der _Ponester_ trägt keine Mitschuld am Tod deiner Eltern. Das ist alles was ich noch dazu zu sagen habe. Der Rest, soll der _Ponester_ tun, wenn es soweit ist."

„Wenn es soweit ist? Es lebt also? Es hat den Angriff von Voldemort überlebt?"

Ein Blick des Zauberers reichte und Harry schnaubte mürrisch auf. Er warf sich seine Tasche über den Rücken und verließ ohne ein Wort des Abschieds das Klassenzimmer. Hermine und Ron winkten Lupin mit peinlich berührter Miene, gingen dann aber so schnell sie konnten dem Freund hinterher. Der ältere Zauberer schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Wenn alles doch nur einfacher wäre.

* * *

„Hey, Mann. Komm schon, reg dich ab," versuchte es Ron, nachdem sie den Freund endlich aufgeholt hatten.

„Mich abregen?" zischte Harry aufgebracht. „Remus ist mein Freund und kennt die Wahrheit. Was ist, wenn dies etwas mit Voldemort zu tun hat? Was, wenn ich das wissen muss, um überhaupt weiterzukommen? Es gibt kein Dumbledore mehr, der nun einschreitet, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Wenn ich es nicht richtig mache, dann _passiert_ das Schlimmste."

„Okay, stopp!" Das war Ginny's Stimme und mit einem Mal wurde Harry von Hermine und Ron weggezogen und fand sich in einem Klassenzimmer an der Seite wieder. Er hatte seine Freundin nicht mal ansatzweise auch nur in ihrer Nähe gesehen und war insofern sprachlos nun mit ihr von Angesicht zu Angesicht im leeren Raum für Geschichte der Zauberei zu stehen.

„Klartext!" sagte sie ernst und hatte ihn mit beiden Händen festgehalten. Ein glückliches Gefühl schoss in seinem Inneren auf und hatte augenblicklich die eben noch da gewesene Verärgerung in Nichts aufgelöst. „Ich weiß, du bist tief besorgt, weil du glaubst, einfach nicht voran zu kommen. Du _kommst_ aber voran," fuhr sie bedacht und sanft fort. „Vor 2 Monaten wussten wir nur, dass es noch 4 Horkruxe gibt und auch nur was drei von ihnen waren. Du hattest noch so viel vor dir. _Wir_ hatten noch so viel vor uns. Nun aber haben wir einen Horkrux. Das Medaillon und wir stehen kurz davor es zu zerstören. Wir recherchieren jedes mögliche Anzeichen, um den Aufenthaltsort des Bechers zu finden und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es soweit ist und wir es uns holen können.

Wir sind am letzten Horkrux dran. Wir wissen, dass es etwas mit _Black Heart_ zu tun hat und sobald Hermine herausgefunden hat, was dir zu den letzten Erinnerungen fehlt und du dir diese ansehen kannst, ist es nur noch ein kleiner Weg, um dem ganzen endlich ein Ende zu setzen."

Wenn sie doch nur immer weiter reden könnte. Ginny war die Einzige, die ihm das Gefühl gab, nicht nutzlos zu sein und dass das, was er tat, gut war. Er hatte es die letzten Wochen über vermisst und erst jetzt gemerkt, wie sehr eigentlich.

„Du hast recht," hauchte er leise und es kroch ein ganz sanftes Lächeln über seine Lippen. Sie küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund und lächelte gleichfalls.

„Und hör auf dich nur an Hermine und Ron auszulassen. Ich bin auch da. Gib mir keine extra Wurst, sondern schrei mich auch an, wenn dir danach ist."

„Mir ist aber nie danach," sagte er ehrlich, denn sobald sie zusammen saßen hatte er nie das Gefühl als ob etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Im Gegenteil, die Zeit mit Ginny ließ ihn alles schlechte vergessen. Sie kicherte kopfschüttelnd.

„Warum hast du mir eigentlich nicht gesagt, was du vor hattest?"

„Ich weiß nicht," erwiderte sie wieder etwas scheuer. „Ich hatte Angst, dass du es mir ausreden willst."

„Wieso sollte ich das tun?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Weil ich gerade durch die Schule laufe, wie eine verrückte, überforderte, komplett bescheuerte Nudel?"

Er lachte.

„Wieso tust du dir das überhaupt an?"

„Warum wohl? Um dir zu helfen, natürlich!"

„Mir?"

„Nun, du brauchst mich!" sagte sie mit fester Stimme und sah dabei so selbstsicher und niedlich aus, Harry konnte gar nicht widersprechen. Stattdessen grinste er bei dem Feuerwerk in seinem Herzen.

„Ja, das tu ich," bestätigte er und Ginny strahlte glücklich.

* * *

Am Wochenende wollte Harry wieder zurück nach London und sein Glück mit den Erinnerungen noch mal probieren. War ja nicht so, dass sie gar nichts getan hatten in der letzten Zeit. Sie hatten sich durchaus neues Wissen angeeignet. Merkwürdigerweise befand sich White nach wie vor nicht auf Hogwarts und auch Jimá und Brian kamen nicht, um sie nach London zu begleiten. Da Harry die ganze Beschützerei ohnehin auf die Nerven ging, hatte er auch keine Probleme damit das Wochenende nur mit Ron und Hermine zurück zu reisen. (Keiner protestierte als Ron mit ihnen reiste und alle drei würden den Teufel tun und schlafende Hunde wecken.) Er verabschiedete sich von Ginny, weil diese noch viel aufholen musste und Lupin sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt hat, ihr dabei zu helfen, und ging dann ins Büro von McGongall.

„Sollten Sayè und Brian Tonks nicht mit ihnen reisen?" warf die Professorin noch skeptisch ein. Harry aber zuckte nur mit der Schultern, nahm die Gelegenheit jedoch wahr und fragte sie nach White.

„Professor White?" wiederholte sie streng. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es sie etwas angeht, was die Direktorin tut oder nicht tut, Potter? Und nun gehen sie."

McGongall zeigte kein weiteres Interesse daran ein Gespräch mit ihnen fortzuführen und hatte sich stattdessen wieder ihrer eigenen Arbeit am Schreibtisch zugewandt, also reisten die drei durch den Kamin ab.

In London angekommen, hatten sie sich als erstes in das Zimmer mit den Denkarium begeben. Es stellte sich jedoch sehr schnell heraus, dass ihnen für die letzten Erinnerungen immer noch Wissen fehlte und alle drei humpelten mit schmerzendem Hintern wieder ins Wohnzimmer heraus.

„Wieso schmeißt es uns eigentlich jedes Mal ungemütlicher heraus?" jammerte Ron und strich sich einige Male über die schmerzende Seite.

„Vielleicht will es so nachdrücklich zeigen, dass etwas fehlt?" sagte Hermine nachdenklich, warf aber einen unsicheren Seitenblick zu Harry. Der starrte mehr in Gedanken versunken an die Decke, als sich in der Unterhaltung seiner Freunde zu beteiligen.

„Wo sind wir mit dem Trinkbecher?" fragte er schließlich. Hermine zog Unterlagen aus ihrer Umhangstasche und breitete mehrere Pergamentrollen auf den Tisch aus. Eines davon rollte sie auseinander, ging es ganz kurz und schnell durch und wandte sich dann wieder beiden Jungs zu.

„Die Spur konnten wir bisher zurückverfolgen bis zu einer Frau, die es vor 6 Jahren erworben hat und den Namen muss ich ablesen, weil ich ihn mir sonst nicht merken kann: _Byenoushaena Tacaedurame Loralles Bishovtas Ray_. Allerdings habe ich wirklich versucht mehr über den Namen herauszufinden und gefunden habe ich absolut gar nichts."

Sie legte die Pergamentrolle wieder beiseite und sah frustriert zu Harry.

„Tut mir leid."

„Wirklich gar nichts?" fragte Harry nach, aber Hermine schüttelte frustriert den Kopf.

„Es gibt Aufzeichnungen über _Bishovtas_. Sie gehören zur magischen Gemeinschaft, besitzen aber besondere Fähigkeiten. Unergründete, weil sie geheimnisvoll bleiben wollten und sich daher nie einem aus der Zauberergemeinschaft wirklich offenbarten. So viel hab ich herausbekommen. Es gibt jedoch keine Aufzeichnungen über bekannte _Bishovtas_. Jedenfalls keine, die mir zugänglich sind. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob diese Frau eine ist. Vielleicht ist es auch nur ein Zufall, dass es in ihrem Namen vorkommt. Hier würde ich sagen, kommen wir im Moment nicht weiter. Ich wollte eigentlich Remus, Mr. Weasley oder Tonks fragen, ob sie nicht etwas wissen oder helfen können, weil das Zaubereiministerium sicherlich andere Wege hat, um den Aufenthaltsort von Personen herauszubekommen, aber Tonks hat noch nicht auf meine Eule geantwortet und Jimá haben wir eine ganze Weile lang schon nicht mehr gesehen. Sonst hätte ich sie auch gefragt, weil sie doch nun auch dort arbeitet."

Harry seufzte.

„Dann sieht es wohl so aus, als ob wir mit dem Buch hier weitermachen," sagte er schließlich und holte mit einem Zauber das verkleinerte tausendseitige Buch heraus, dass sie sich aus White's Büro besorgt hatten. Mittlerweile war zumindest mehr als die Hälfte gelesen worden von ihnen und je schneller sie alles durch hatten, umso eher konnten sie es wieder zurück ins Büro schmuggeln, bevor es noch auffiel, dass das Buch weg war.

Sie verbrachten jede Minute über das ganze Wochenende damit und hatten es am Sonntag Abend auch endlich geschafft komplett durchzulesen. Sie waren so fertig und müde, dass Harry selbst eigentlich nichts wollte außer zu schlafen. Das wäre auch beinahe geschehen, wenn nicht Hermine, die den Abendpropheten gelesen hat, entsetzt gequietscht hätte. Augenblicklich waren er und Ron wieder hellwach und saßen kerzengerade da.

„Was ist?" fragte Ron, als sie die beiden Angsterfüllt ansah. „Jemand, den wir kennen?"

Hermine nickte und legte den Tagespropheten mit zitternden Händen nieder.

„Es gab heute eine Explosion im Zaubereiministerium. Es gab... hunderte Verletzte... und Tote."

„Dad!" Ron war sofort aufgesprungen und zum Kamin gehechtet. Harry zögerte als er sah, wie Hermine auf dem Fleck erstarrt war und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Ihre Lippen bebten und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen als ob sie jeden Moment zu weinen beginnen würde. „Fuchsbau!" rief Ron nachdem er das grüne Pulver hineingeworfen hatte und dann - „DAD?!" Nichts. Man sah nur die leere Wand. „DAD? MUM?!"

„Ron," sagte Hermine mitfühlend und hatte ihre zitternde Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt. Harry war wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es um deinen Dad steht..." Beide Jungs sahen hoffnungsvoll auf, doch Harry rutschte das Herz in die Hose als er bemerkte, dass Hermine's Ausdruck immer noch voller Schmerz war. „Aber Bill war zu der Zeit wohl im Ministerium -"

„Ich muss dahin!" Und ohne zu zögern wollte Ron durch den Kamin ins Zaubereiministerium reisen. Er hatte das Pulver hinabgeworfen und laut und deutlich „Zaubereiministerium!" gerufen. Nichts geschah. „Noch mal!" Und er warf wieder das Pulver hinab und wieder sagte er die Worte und wieder geschah nichts. Hermine sah Harry hilfesuchend an. Er riss sich aus seinem Schockzustand, zog Ron aus dem Kamin und nickte ihm entschlossen zu.

„Wir apparieren dahin. Komm."

* * *

In nicht weniger als 5 Zügen hatten sie es geschafft und tauchten in der Nähe des Zaubereiministeriums auf. Das Gebäude über der Erde selber stand noch zu drei viertel, aber viele Teile waren weggesprengt worden. Direkt vor ihnen befand sich ein großes Loch in der Mauer und man konnte immer noch Angestellte aufgebracht hin und herrennen sehen. Harry glaubte, dass ein Schutzzauber mögliche Muggel davon abgehalten haben musste, das Loch zu erkennen. Sie schritten hinein und Ron wollte den erstbesten am Arm fassen und nach seinem Bruder fragen als -

„Harry?" Es war eine tiefe Stimme, die seinen Namen gerufen hatte und ein Blick zur Seite zeigte einen überraschten Kingsley Shacklebolt. „Was tut ihr drei denn hier? Solltet ihr nicht in der Schule sein? Weiß A -" Er stoppte abrupt als ob er fast etwas falsches gesagt hätte. Stattdessen schob er alle drei mit sich zur Seite, weg von der Menge.

„Im Abendpropheten – Mein Dad? Bill? Was?" Ron brachte kaum einen richtigen Satz heraus, so große Furcht herrschte in ihm. Kingsley hatte es offenbar sofort verstanden und beruhigend mit seinen Händen angedeutet, dass er seine Stimme senken sollte.

„Bill ist am Leben."

Und erst dann ließ bei allen drei die Anspannung nach. Harry glaubte fast sich nicht auf den Beinen halten zu können.

„Er ist im St. Mungo," fuhr der Auror mit leiser Stimme fort, damit andere Auroren und Angestellte, die um sie herum liefen und versuchten die Situation unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, nichts mitkriegten.

„Es gab ein Angriff. Einige Angestellte haben plötzlich wild Flüche um sich geschossen. Bis wir sie aufgehalten haben, gab es schon hunderte Verletzte."

„Der Imperius Fluch?" riet Harry mit finsterem Blick. Kingsley nickte. „Ihr solltet von hier verschwinden, bevor jemand sieht, dass ihr hier seid. Du-weißt-schon-wer hat hier überall seine Leute. Dein Dad ist okay, Ron. Er ist im St. Mungo bei Bill."

Er sah sich suchend um und winkte plötzlich jemanden zu ihnen rüber. Als Harry sich umdrehte sah er Tonks auf sie zulaufen. Ihr Ausdruck war genauso überrascht wie der von Kingsley.

„Was tut ihr denn hier?" sagte sie mit bangem Blick nach links und rechts.

„Abendprophet," sagte Hermine.

„Natürlich wegen Bill. Bring sie ins St. Mungo. Wenn Harry jemand sieht, kommen wir in Teufels Küche," flüsterte Kingsley und Tonks nickte. „Wie läufts mit -?!" Er sah die Kollegin bedeutungsvoll an ohne den Satz beendet zu haben. Tonks nickte erneut, wenn auch mit dem Anflug eines peinlich berührtem Zucken des Mundwinkels.

„Nicht so eloquent wie Dumbledore, aber ein Ergebnis ist da. Der Zaubereiminister tut es und das ist das was zählt. Könntest aber ein wenig Unterstützung leisten. Weiß nicht, ob Scrimgeour nicht schon Verdacht schöpft."

Er nickte und verschwand wieder in der Menge. Tonks dagegen wandte sich den drei Freunden zu, lächelte sanft und schob sie mit sich raus. In ihrer Begleitung reisten sie zum St. Mungo. Tonks hatte sie auf die Station geführt, in der sich die meisten Verletzten aus dem Ministerium befanden. Die Stimmung war gedrückt und Tonks hatte wieder normales, braunes Haar. Sie war eindeutig angespannt und hatte ihre Hand stets um den Zauberstab geklammert, als ob sie selbst hier jemand Ungebetenes erwarten könnte.

„Jimá!" rief sie, als diese ihnen aus einem Zimmer entgegen kam. Harry fiel auf, dass auch sie verletzt war und bandagierte Wunden an ihren Armen hatte. Sie humpelte zudem, was bedeutete, dass sie an den Beinen auch verletzt gewesen sein musste. „Sie lassen dich wirklich schon wieder gehen?"

„Meine Verletzungen sind nicht so schlimm," sagte sie leise. „Andere brauchen die Hilfe der Heiler dringender."

Tonks drückte ihr Mutmachend am Arm und sah sie mitfühlend an.

„Kannst du dich um die drei kümmern? Ich sollte zurück. Die brauchen jede Unterstützung, die da ist, damit Scrimgeour nichts mitkriegt."

„Natürlich, geh ruhig."

Beide Frauen lächelten einander zu, dann winkte Tonks den dreien zum Abschied und rannte den Gang entlang wieder raus. Jimá gab allen drei ein sanftes Lächeln, dann deutete sie ihnen an ihr zu folgen.

„Jimá, was ist passiert?" fragte Harry besorgt während sie den Korridor entlang gingen. Sie sah alle drei traurig an.

„Tut mir leid, Harry. Brian und Ich wollten am Freitag auftauchen, um euch zu begleiten, aber alles ging drüber und drunter. Angestellte des Zaubereiministeriums waren spurlos verschwunden und Brian und Ich schlossen uns der Suche nach ihnen an.

Heute Vormittag dann tauchten sie wieder auf. Alle gleichzeitig im Zaubereiministerium und bevor wir überhaupt wussten, wie uns geschieht, brach alles im Chaos aus. Sie griffen alles und jeden mit an. Die Auroren hatten keine andere Wahl als sie zu – außer Gefecht zu setzen. Es hätte sonst viel mehr Tote gegeben. Bill hätte es fast erwischt. Er war schon verletzt worden aber Brian konnte ihn zur Seite ziehen bevor ihn ein Todesfluch treffen konnte."

Sie hielt schließlich vor einer geschlossenen Tür und klopfte, bevor sie diese öffnete. Dahinter lag Bill auf dem Bett, ziemlich schlimm zugerichtet, aber am Leben. Mr und Mrs. Weasley, Fleur und Charlie an seiner Seite.

„Harry, Ron, Hermine? Was macht ihr denn hier?" sagte Mr Weasley entsetzt. Ron sah seinen Bruder besorgt an, aber der lächelte so zuversichtlich wie es in seinem verletzten Zustand möglich war. Harry fand irgendwie, dass es schief aussah, wenn man all die Verletzungen bedachte, die er noch von der Werwolfsattacke trug plus den ganzen neuen Wunden.

„Ich bin halt beliebt, Dad," witzelte er amüsiert und winkte den dreien zu. Mr Weasley sah alles andere als zufrieden aus, schritt dennoch von seinem Sohn weg und zu ihnen rüber.

„Jimá, bringst du die drei danach wieder zurück in die Schule?"

„Natürlich, Arthur. Sie sind sicher bei mir."

„Daran habe ich keine Zweifel," sagte er freundlich. Dann verabschiedete er sich von allen und verließ das Zimmer. Auf Ron's fragenden Blick hin erklärte Jimá, dass im Zaubereiministerium nun jeder verfügbare Kraft gebraucht wird. Für keinen bestand auch nur der leiseste Zweifel daran, dass dies das Handwerk von Voldemort war.

„Warum hat er das getan?" fragte Harry verständnislos. „Ich mein, was hat er davon?"

„Es war eine Warnung," sagte Bill. „Das Zaubeiministerium tut seit Monaten nichts anderes als den Leuten weiß zu machen, du würdest mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten und sie hätten noch die Kontrolle. Damit hat er gezeigt, dass sie es nicht haben und nichts anderes sind als eine Behörde, die ihm nichts anhaben kann."

„Das ist so schrecklich," sagte Hermine Angsterfüllt. Jimá und Bill tauschten mysteriöse Blicke, die Harry nicht entgangen waren. Er hätte geradeaus fragen können, was sie nicht sagen wollte, ließ es aber bleiben. Da Jimá sie später zurück bringen würde, glaubte er, dass er aus ihr alleine mehr herausbrachte, als wenn er die beiden zusammen konfrontierte.

* * *

Die Dunkelheit war bereits hereingebrochen als die vier endlich aufbrachen, Bill noch gute Besserung wünschten und Jimá sie zurück in Harry's Wohnung brachte.

„Ist das eigentlich wirklich nötig?" fragte Harry als sie in die Wohnung hinein schritten. „Ich mein, wenn wir apparieren, kann doch nichts passieren? Selbst wenn wir an einem Platz apparieren, an dem plötzlich Todesser auftauchen, disapparieren wir bevor sie uns überhaupt schnappen können."

„Das dachte Hestia Jones wohl auch," sagte Jimá und ein Blick reichte, um zu zeigen, dass es wohl doch nicht ganz so ungefährlich war, wie gedacht.

„Nun geht schon oder Professor McGongall wird sich noch Sorgen machen."

Ron und Hermine verabschiedeten sich von Jimá mit einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung und reisten zuerst zurück nach Hogwarts und als Harry eigentlich in den Kamin steigen sollte, wandte sich dieser jedoch Jimá mit ernstem Blick zu.

„Was geht hier vor?"

„Was meinst du?" fragte sie sichtlich irritiert.

„Remus, Brian, Kingsley, Tonks, du, der gesamte Orden benimmt sich komisch und geheimnisvoll. Mit dem Angriff stimmte doch noch etwas nicht? Wir gehören dazu, also wieso werden wir nicht eingeweiht?"

„Harry," sagte Jimá jedoch verletzt. Sie seufzte traurig. Irgendetwas in ihren Augen bedrückte ihn innerlich und er wusste auch nicht, warum es ihn so nah ging, wenn es ihr nicht gut ging „Wir wollen dir doch nur helfen."

„Dann sag mir was Sache ist."

Sie schluchzte und schritt zurück auf seine Couch, um sich niederzusetzen. Sie war auf einmal so in sich zusammengefallen, dass er es bereute sie nicht doch mit Bill zusammen ausgefragt zu haben. Er kam eher damit zurecht jemanden anzufahren und zu bedrängen als sich schuldig zu fühlen, dass er jemanden so anfährt und bedrängt.

Er setzte sich zu ihr dazu und wartete, dass sie etwas sagte. Jimá sah ihn daraufhin erneut niedergeschlagen an, dann aber nickte sie schließlich.

„Voldemort hat nicht einfach so angegriffen. Das oben war nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Er ist mit seinen Leuten in die Mysteriumsabteilung eingedrungen. In den _Raum der Zeit_."

„Raum der Zeit?" wiederholte Harry misstrauisch.

„Er war hinter einem bestimmten Relikt her. Aber wir wussten vorher davon und haben es rechtzeitig durch ein Imitat ausgetauscht. Scrimgeour weiß davon jedoch nichts und der halbe Orden ist damit beschäftigt Erinnerungen einiger Angestellten zu manipulieren und die Geschichte aufrecht zu halten, damit er und Voldemort kein Verdacht schöpfen. Letzterer glaubt schließlich noch, dass er das Richtige hat. Wir haben nur nicht damit gerechnet, wie er sich Zugriff erschaffen würde. Diese Grausamkeit ging selbst uns nah."

„Was ist das für ein Relikt?"

„Etwas sehr wertvolles, hinter dem vor ihm schon sehr viele andere her waren. Es befand sich eine Zeit lang in privatem Besitz, aber nach dem Tod des Besitzers, befand Dumbledore es am Sichersten in der Mysteriumsabteilung."

„Und wo ist es jetzt?"

„In Sicherheit," sagte sie sanft.

„Scrimgeour... der Orden handelt also versteckt vor ihm? Das heißt, ihr misstraut ihm?"

„Wir vertrauen ihm soweit wie Dumbledore es tat."

„Weil er White eingesetzt hat?"

Nichts. Aufgrund ihres Verhaltens, wusste Harry, dass mehr aus ihr nicht herauszubekommen sein würde und er im Bezug auf Professor White bei ihr auf einer Mauer stieß. Langsam gewöhnte er sich daran und würde wahrscheinlich auch nicht noch mal jemanden darauf ansprechen. Er nickte und stand auf.

„Ich sollte gehen. Hermine und Ron machen sich sonst noch Sorgen."

Jimá nickte ebenfalls, blieb jedoch bedrückt sitzen. Harry wusste nicht wieso, aber es bereite ihn irgendwie Sorgen, sie in diesem Zustand zu sehen. Er erinnerte sich wieder an das, was Hermine sagte und dass Jimá wohl sehr alleine sei und seine Nähe suchen würde.

„Sag mal, du arbeitest doch im Zaubereiministerium?"

„Ja?"

„Glaubst du, du könntest etwas über eine Hexe herausfinden, wenn ich dir den Namen nenne?"

Sie nickte. Harry nahm daraufhin die Pergamentrolle, auf die der lange Name stand und reichte sie ihr weiter.

„Ist ein langer Name, ich weiß. Aber alles, was du uns über diese Person sagen kannst, wäre gut. Hermine sagte, das Zaubereiministerium hätte mehr Möglichkeiten als unsereins."

Jimá sah für einen Moment merkwürdig aus und das konnte er ihr nicht verübeln, denn er hatte bestimmt denselben komischen Blick drauf als er den Namen zum ersten Mal hörte. Dann aber gab sie die Rolle an ihn zurück.

„Was willst du von ihr?"

„Fragen. Sie hatte mal etwas in ihrem Besitz, was wir dringend brauchen."

Jimá musterte ihn einen Moment, dann nickte sie.

„Okay, ich melde mich."

„Du kannst dir das _merken_?" fragte er verblüfft, aber sie lachte amüsiert. Er mochte es viel lieber, wenn sie nicht traurig war. Harry mochte ihr Lachen. Es brachte ihn selber dazu lachen zu wollen.

„Ich kenne sie. Daher, ja. Ich kann mir den Namen merken."

„Du kennst sie?!" sagte er überrascht und eine Welle der Erleichterung schoss herein. Konnte es wirklich so ein glücklicher Zufall sein?

„Unter anderem Umständen hättest du sie niemals gefunden, Harry. Sie ist eine _Lhayphsa_."

„Was ist eine _Lhayphsa_?"

„Eine Gemeinschaft von Halbblütern, die sich vor sehr sehr langer Zeit zurückgezogen hat und sich so gut wie kaum mit der magischen Bevölkerung noch abgeben. Dumbledore wusste früher, wie man sie kontaktiert. Oder der frühere Zaubereiminister."

„Fudge?"

Sie lächelte sanft.

„Nein. Wie gesagt, es ist lange her, dass sie sich mit der übrigen Gemeinschaft vertragen haben. Der damalige Zaubereiminister und Dumbledore hatten es noch geschafft den Kontakt zu ihnen aufrecht zu erhalten. Aber mit Voldemort's Machenschaften hatte sich vieles verdunkelt und – Am Ende zogen sie sich zurück. Dachten, sie wären sicher. Lebten ja nur für sich selbst. Waren neutral und mischten sich weder in die Angelegenheiten von Voldemort, noch in die des Zaubereiministeriums ein.

Dann aber wurden sie eines Tages angegriffen. Voldemort wollte zeigen, dass sie sich entscheiden _müssen_. Ihr Staatsoberhaupt wurde bei diesem Angriff getötet und – sie tauchten daraufhin für immer unter. Verstecken sich an einem Ort, den keiner kennt und den keiner betreten kann. Sie tauchen nur sehr sehr selten hier auf."

„Und wie kann man sie nun erreichen?"

„Man muss jemanden kennen, der eine Verbindung zu ihnen besitzt."

„Und du kennst jemanden?" fragte er unsicher. Sie lächelte leicht.

„Du auch. Die Person sitzt hier vor dir."

„Du?" fragte er erstaunt. Sie nickte.

„Byen, die Hexe, die du suchst, war mit meinen Eltern befreundet. Nachdem sie starben, suchte sie mich auf. Bot mir an, mich mitzunehmen und bei ihnen zu leben. Sie, ihr verstorbener Mann und mein Vater waren lange Zeit sehr enge Freunde. Sie sagte, sie sehe meinen Vater in mir und er hätte sie darum gebeten weiter auf mich und – auf mich acht zu geben."

„Aber du hast ihr Angebot nicht angenommen?"

„Nein, ich hatte ja noch meine Patentonkeln, die auf mich aufpassten und – andere, die ich nicht aufgeben wollte. Mich ihnen anzuschließen hätte bedeutet, alle aufzugeben, die mir noch etwas bedeuteten. Das konnte ich nicht. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass meine Eltern das gewollt hätten.

Byen hat daraufhin dieses Band mit mir erschaffen. Sagte, dass wenn ich sie jemals brauche, sie für mich da wäre. Ich hab sie bisher nur einmal gerufen, als ich... wirklich wirklich jemanden gebraucht habe. Das war vor 4 Jahren. Und sie kam tatsächlich."

„Was war damals?" fragte er und ihm fiel erst danach ein, dass die Frage vielleicht zu privat gewesen sein könnte. Jimá schluckte hart.

„Jemand, der mir sehr wichtig ist, war in Gefahr. Mir wurde nicht gestattet zu ihm zu kommen und – ich wusste nicht, mit wem ich sonst hätte reden können. Das war eine schlimme Zeit... Sie tauchte auf. Nur zum reden. Ihm geht's gut, zum Glück, aber... die Angst, um ihn war wirklich... nicht schön. Ich war so wütend auf meinen Patentonkel und Dumbledore, dass sie mich nicht haben gehen lassen. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich sie wirklich angebrüllt habe."

„Dumbledore?" fragte er verwirrt. War Jimá vor 4 Jahren nicht noch in Frankreich?

Sie atmete tief durch und sah ihn mit gefasstem Blick an.

„Du solltest glaub ich nun wirklich gehen. Ich werde dir Bescheid geben, sobald ich ein Treffen für euch beide arrangiert habe."

„Du kannst das also wirklich tun? Sie wird wirklich kommen?"

„Ja, da bin ich mir sicher. Was das betrifft, solltest du dir keine Sorgen machen."

Jimá sagte ihm nicht, warum sie so sicher war, aber Harry gab sich damit zufrieden. Hauptsache, sie kamen weiter mit ihrem Vorhaben.

* * *

Er kehrte erleichtert nach Hogwarts zurück und erzählte Hermine, Ron und Ginny alles, was Jimá ihm erzählt hatte.

„Diese Byen hat Jimá angeboten bei sich zu leben?" wiederholte Hermine verwirrt. „Aber _Lhayphsas_ sind Halbblüter. Sagte Jimá nicht mal, dass ihre Eltern beides echte Britische Zauberer und Hexe seien?"

„Eigentlich sagte sie nur, dass beide echte Briten waren," sagte Harry beim näheren nachdenken. „Also ist sie zur Hälfte wohl was _Lhayphsaisches_. Wem kümmerts. Hauptsache, sie kennt diese Byen. Egal ob nun Zufall oder nicht. Hauptsache, wir erfahren endlich wo der blöde Becher ist."

„ _Lhayphsaisches_?" wiederholte Hermine und runzelte mit der Stirn. „Ehrlich, Ron. Bist du nicht in der Zauberwelt aufgewachsen? So was gibt es nicht."

Er zuckte nur gleichgültig mit der Schulter.

„Irgendwie tut mir Jimá jetzt noch mehr leid," sagte Ginny und alle drei wandten sich ihr irritiert zu.

„Na, so wie sie spricht, gibt es eindeutig etwas, dass sie mit niemanden teilen kann. Nur mit dieser einen Frau, die sie nicht mal oft sehen kann. Ist schlimm genug, dass sie als Waise bei ihrem Patentonkel aufwachsen musste, weil ihre Eltern getötet wurden als sie noch ein Kind war. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich fühlen würde, wenn ich Mum und Dad nicht mehr hätte.

Ich kann mir auch gar nicht vorstellen, wie das ist, wenn man Jahrelang etwas auf dem Herzen hat, was man niemandem erzählen kann."

„Offenbar gibt es da jemanden, den sie mag," sagte Harry. „Den, der ihr damals nicht gestattet worden ist, zu sehen. Frag mich allerdings, warum nicht?"

„Vielleicht ist das auch wieder so ein _Reinblut Muggel Ding_ ," sagte Ron. „Und ihre Patentonkel hat etwas gegen den Typen, den sie mag. Oder die Familie des Typen hatte etwas dagegen, dass sie ihn mag."

„Jimá sagte, Dumbledore und ihr Patentonkel hätten das nicht zugelassen."

„Dumbledore?" fragte Ginny. „Also er war der Letzte den ich mit solchen Problemen in Verbindung bringen würde. Er war doch stets offen."

„Arme Jimá," seufzte Hermine und sah genauso bedrückt aus wie jeder andere. Sie hatten die Freundin mittlerweile wirklich ins Herz geschlossen und der Gedanke, wie unglücklich sie sein musste, belastete sie alle.

„Was hat sich nun mit dem Buch ergeben?" fragte Ginny, um zu einem anderen Thema zu kommen.

„Na ja," antwortete Hermine. „Wir wissen nun so irgendwie, wie man einen Horkrux herstellt und das ist wirklich grausam. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie jemand das zulassen sollte, aus sich ein Horkrux machen zu lassen.

Es ist schlimm genug, wie man denjenigen tötet, um durch dessen Tod ein Horkrux zu erschaffen, aber aus einen Menschen so was machen... Entweder hat dieses Black Heart keine Gefühle, oder übermenschliche Kraft.

Am Ende konnte man vieles in Erfahrung bringen, wie man einen Horkrux wieder vernichtet, aber es wird mit keinem Wort erwähnt, was passiert, wenn es ein menschliches Wesen ist."

„Und das Medaillon?" fragte sie mit Blick auf Harry. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gryffindor's Schwert ist das einzig greifbare. Wir haben weder einen Basiliskenzahn noch können wir uns so schnell einen Trank zusammenmischen."

„Trank?"

Harry nickte mit finsterem Blick und Hermine hatte das Wort ergriffen.

„Das sind mehrere Tränke zusammengemischt, aber jedes dieser Tränke besteht teilweise aus Zutaten, von denen hab ich noch nie etwas gehört."

„Jimá ist doch gut im Zaubertrank mischen?" schlug Ron vor. „Wir könnten sie doch fragen?"

„Bleibt die Frage, wie wir ihr das erklären sollen," warf Harry jedoch ein. „Kann schlecht gestehen, dass wir das Buch von White's Büro gestohlen haben und Voldemort Horkruxe erschaffen hat, die wir zerstören wollen?"

„Warum nicht?" sagte Ginny. Ron, Harry und Hermine sahen sie alle gleichzeitig misstrauisch an. War das ihr ernst?

„Dumbledore hat absolut niemanden davon erzählt," sagte Harry eindringlich. „Er hatte nur mich eingeweiht und auch nur zögerlich zugelassen, dass ich Ron und Hermine einweihe. Ich hab dich bereits in Gefahr gebracht, indem ich dir alles erzählt habe. Wenn Voldemort erfährt, dass wir ihm auf der Spur sind, wird er alle jagen, die davon wissen, um sich selbst zu schützen. Wir vier wissen, dass wir allen gegenüber stillschweigen. Sobald ich Jimá einweihe und sie sich bei irgendjemanden verplappert sind wir alle dran, inklusive sie selbst."

„Aber Jimá ist nicht irgendwer, Harry," sagte Ginny genauso eindringlich und entschlossen. „Sie ist Mitglied im Orden des Phönix und ganz nebenbei -" Sie machte eine Pause und sah aus als ob sie den Rest nun wider besseren Wissens preis gab. „Remus hat sie sehr gern und vertraut ihr."

„Was heißt hier sehr gern?" fragte Ron verdutzt. „Ist er nicht mit Tonks verheiratet?"

„Nicht diese Art von gern haben," zischte sie und sah ihren Bruder böse an. „Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, aber ich konnte mir auch nicht einfach die Ohren zuhalten. Jimá ist offenbar Remus' Patentochter."

„WAS?!" schoss es sofort erstaunt von Hermine, Harry und Ron heraus. Ginny nickte bestätigend.

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte Hermine.

„Tonks. Remus hat mir doch Nachhilfe gegeben. Ich verließ den Raum als Tonks herein kam. Hab aber mein Buch vergessen und bin noch mal umgekehrt. Die Tür war nicht geschlossen und Tonks sagte eindeutig: _Jimá ist deine Patentochter, Remus. Wenn du ihr nicht helfen kannst, wer dann?_ Das waren exakt ihre Worte. Ich hab mich nicht getraut den Raum zu betreten, sondern bin wieder gegangen, um nicht noch mehr zu lauschen."

„Jimá ist Remus' Patentochter?" sagte Harry fassungslos. „Dann musste Remus ihre Eltern doch sehr gut kennen? Man macht doch niemand fremdes zum Paten seiner Kinder? Er hat das nie erwähnt."

Es war nicht nur das, was ihm noch durch die Gedanken schoss. Jimá kannte auch Sirius und hatte erzählt, dass er mit ihren Eltern gut befreundet war. Wenn also Remus und Sirius ihren Eltern nah standen, vielleicht dann auch sein Vater? Er hatte sie nie gefragt, ob sie seine Eltern kannte und sie hatte aber auch nichts gesagt, als sie in Godric's Hollow in deren Haus waren. Mürrisch verfinsterte er seine Miene.

Er warf ein Seitenblick auf die Karte, aber nachdem immer noch kein Anzeichen von White in ihrem Büro war und die Stimmung gerade jeden runter zog, beschlossen sie es für heute gut sein zu lassen und nicht weiter über private Sachen ihrer Freunde zu sprechen. Selbst, und das hatte Harry nicht laut ausgesprochen, wenn es ihn auch ein wenig wurmte, dass weder Remus, noch Jimá das je erwähnt hatten, wie nah die beiden sich eigentlich tatsächlich stehen.


	6. Chapter 6

Nächstes Kapitel =)

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Huhu =) und +freu+ hast hergefunden. Ich wär ja schon froh gewesen für alle 5 ein Review zu bekommen, aber zu jedem ein Review, gab mir ein großes Grinsen ins Gesicht XD. Ich weiß nicht, wie es anderen Autoren geht, aber ich lese gerne, was ihr denkt und vermutet.

Die 5 Kapitel standen ja schon und ich bin ja froh, dass du es lesen willst. +freu+ Sonst hätte ich es hier wohl nicht veröffentlicht, weil ich noch viel zu unsicher bin und hier vieles auch ganz anders ist, als wenn es wirklich nur die lesen, die ich bereits kenne und von denen ich weiß, dass sie mit mit meinen Macken leben können.

Ich wusste zum Beispiel nicht, was ihr davon halten würdet, dass ich die Truppe dennoch nach Hogwarts für normalen Unterricht schicke. Im Buch haben die drei ihren Abschluss ja nicht gemacht, sondern sind auf Horkrux Suche gegangen. So a la, das ist nicht realistisch, das passt doch gar nicht, das macht alles unglaubwürdig.

Außerdem: Hier ist nun Anna Direktorin von Hogwarts und da wusste ich auch nicht, ob das für euch nicht zu unrealistisch ist. Ist ja eigentlich viel zu jung und ich dachte durchaus daran McGonagall zur Direktorin zu machen und Anna zur Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, damit es etwas verständlicher wirkt. Habs dann halt doch so gemacht, wie jetzt, weil – ist ja meine FF und meine Hirngespinste ^^ und keine Story für alle Welt.

Aber bisher habt ihr mir noch nicht den Kopf abgerissen, also puh, Glück gehabt XD Da kommt nämlich noch so einiges, was Rowling in Buch 7 nicht hat, ich hier aber so geschehen lassen werde und hoffe, dass ihr mir dafür kein Fluch auf den Hals jagt, weil es nicht real wirkt.

Ich antworte mal Kapitel für Kapitel.

Kapitel 1:

Ich kann mich wirklich ganz schlecht an Buch 7 erinnern, aber ich dachte, Harry und die Dursleys hätten sich alle ausgesprochen? Oder hab ich das etwa auch nur vom Film? X.x Ich dachte, da gabs was ganz langem im Buch, wo auch Dudley mitredete und sich mit Harry aussöhnte? Oder ich verwechsle hier nun ganz stark Fanfictions mit dem Buch? Öö Ich wollte so eine Aussöhnung jedenfalls nicht mit Vernon und Dudley schreiben, weil das für mich nicht gepasst hätte, nach all dem, was zwischen den beiden und Harry schon geschehen ist und für mich unrealistisch gewirkt hätte. Bei Petunia war es ja schon was anderes wegen Lilli und für gar nichts hätte Dumbledore Harry bestimmt nicht wieder zurückgehen lassen. Freut mich, das dir meine Lösung gefallen hat XD. Ich kann damit auch leben, wenn nicht ellenlang mit Vernon und Dudley noch gesprochen wird. Ich glaub, das wars auch schon mit der Familie. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen die Dursleys noch großartig in der FF einzubringen. Vielleicht irgendwann am Ende noch ein Satz über ihre Zukunft oder so.

Zu Brian, Bingo XD Er ist Sirius und Anna's Sohn. Gut geschlussfolgert =) Ich hab zwar versucht das nicht ganz so offensichtlich zu schreiben, aber irgendwie seid ihr dennoch alle direkt drauf gekommen. Also entweder hab ichs nicht gut genug versteckt oder ihr alle habt zu gut in CofX aufgepasst, hehe.

Und zu Jimá ebenfalls richtig. Jimá ist Jilli. Sayé ist der Nachname ihres Adoptivvaters und einer der Patenonkeln Yuno XD. Es stimmt dass sowohl Yuno, wie auch Remus Patentonkel für sie waren. Da fand ich auch kein Weg, das irgendwie besonders zu verstecken, ließ es stattdessen bleiben und hab mehr geschrieben, die zeigen sollten, wer sie wirklich ist. Es gibt da ein Leser, der CofX nicht gelesen hat und für diesen hab ich es etwas geheimnisvoller gemacht XD. Jimá hat ihren Namen ändern müssen und daher ist Jimá nun eine Verschweißung von Jilli und Maria, ihrem Zweitnamen.

Und Professor White ist Anna =) Auch richtig. Sie hat den Veternus Zauber ausgesprochen, allerdings war sie danach nicht im Zimmer mit Harry. Das war jemand anderes, der in diesem Kapitel kommt und den man auch kennt. Also, kein Müll, sondern absolut gut aufgepasst und geschlussfolgert, hehe.

Was Anna betrifft, weiß ich nicht, ob es hilft oder nicht. Aber wenn man betrachtet, was mit ihr in CofX gerade passiert ist, sollte man vielleicht nicht die Anna sehen, die man 100 Kapitel lang gelesen hat, sondern auch die neue Phowlyris mit in Betracht ziehen, die sie in CofX nun eingenommen hat und laut Remus nicht so leicht wieder los lässt. (Dann ist alles vielleicht etwas spannenderer und erklärbarer, also ihre Kälte gegenüber Harry usw XD)

Ob alle drei voneinander wissen? Könnte ich jetzt sagen, oder aber man liest es in den nächsten Kapiteln nach. Ist glaub ich interessanter für den Oha Moment XD. Also Anna und Jilli wohl auf jeden Fall. Brian, wer weiß, wer weiß XD Ich frag mal so, was wäre dir denn lieber? Daher hab ich auch bei CofX nicht von vornherein gesagt, dass xy nicht sterben wird und in der HP Fortsetzung auftauchen wird. Ich war mir nicht mal sicher, wie ihr darauf reagieren werdet, denn es gab in den ersten 6 Büchern ja null Anzeichen davon und ich werd nun mit Erklärungen aufkommen, warum die Existenz von Jilli, Anna und Brian für so lange Zeit verschwiegen oder nicht explizit erwähnt wurde, von denen ich nicht weiß, ob diese so nachvollziehbar und okay sind.

Ein Satz hat mich richtig ins straucheln gebracht und da weiß ich auch nicht, ob meine Erklärung zur gegebener Zeit dann so gut ist. Dumbledore sagte nämlich in Buch 6 zu Harry, dass Sirius keine Kinder hatte und Harry deswegen der rechtmäßige Besitzer von Grimmauldplatz 12 ist. Nun ist da aber Brian und Dumbledore wusste in CofX schon von ihm. Das ist nämlich der Grund, warum der gute Mann gerade in Kapitel 101 wieder weg ist und so oft vorher ebenfalls durch Abwesenheit glänzte und warum Brian doch relativ „normal" rüber kommt. Dumbledore hat seine Finger im Spiel.

Und ich möchte wirklich, dass sich die HP Fortsetzung logisch in die Reihe eingliedert.

Kapitel 2:

Zu Jilli und Harry, sie weiß von ihm, er aber nichts von ihr. Wenn man nicht so wie Harry auf der langen Leitung steht, bekommt man es auch eher mit, was mit ihr los ist, schätz ich ^^

Harry's Möbel kamen _nicht_ von Anna XD, sondern von jemand anderem, der nicht minder viel geerbt hat wie Harry. Lilli und James hätten ihr Vermögen kaum ungerecht zwischen ihren Kindern aufgeteilt und Brian hat aufgezeigt, wie reich die Potters wirklich waren.

Und die Wohnung war kein Versteck des Orden. Sie war Anna's frühere Wohnung =) Das sollten die Handabdrücke des Kleinkindes im Schlafzimmer zeigen, was in CofX von der 3jährigen Jilli stammte, als die Truppe Anna's Wohnung etwas wärmer gestrichen hat, weil diese selber es doch kahl und leer ließ, obwohl sie ja eigentlich schon ne ganze Weile drin wohnte.

Nach dem Vorfall, was in CofX noch geschrieben wird, und Anna nicht mehr da ist, bewohnt Remus die Wohnung, da Anna sie ihm auch zuspricht. Liegt daran, dass sie damals ja alle wussten, wie es um Remus und seinen Finanzen stand und als enge Freunde aufeinander aufpassen wollten.

Richtig, Remus wartete vergeblich auf Anna. Die Szene davor und danach wird aber später noch mal in einem Rückblick beschrieben werden, wenn es klar ist, wer hier wer ist. Jetzt würde es sonst zu viel verraten und ich will doch ein wenig die Spannung aufrechterhalten.

Hehe, nun, ich wollte CofX dahin bringen, wo es jetzt ist, um die HP Fortsetzung richtig beginnen zu können. Sobald ich bei der HP Fortsetzung da bin, wo ich es hinbringen wollte, kann ich die nächsten Kapitel von CofX schreiben und beenden, bzw. eins kommt mittendrin in den nächsten Wochen, wenn ich es denn dann fertig kriege. Es hatte in der Tat sehr viel mit Anna's Zustand zu tun und wie sie hier in der HP Fortsetzung auftritt.

Ich musste irgendwie grinsen als ich den Satz von dir las XD Ob Kaylar noch in ihrem Stein abhängt (Ich glaub nicht, dass sie das freiwillig tut XD darin abhängen ), aber das kommt noch. Versprochen.

Kapitel 3:

Hehe, yuchuh =) Nein, ich freu mich über dieses Herausstellen von Anna's Überleben. Ich hatte eher Angst (weswegen ich die FF glaub ich auch ein wenig herausgezögert hatte), dass es euch missfällt, weil Anna ja mit keinem Wort in den 6 Büchern erwähnt wurde und wenn sie überlebt hat, warum dann alles mit Sirius passieren konnte und warum sie nicht schon früher auftauchte. Ich habe eine Erklärung bereitgestellt in dieser FF dafür XD und hoffe, dass das auch nachvollziehbar ist zur gegebenen Zeit.

Yap, Scrimgeour wollte Harry im Zaubereiministerium haben, damit der Prophet nun verkünden konnte, dass der Auserwählte endlich mit dem Zaubereiministerium zusammenarbeitet. Es gab in Buch 6 eine Auseinandersetzung mit Dumbledore, in der er sagt, dass Scrimgeour das wollte, um der Bevölkerung weiß zu machen, das Zaubereiministerium würde gute Arbeit leisten. Scrimgeour hat Anna immerhin als Direktorin von Hogwarts eingesetzt. Die beiden arbeiten also nicht gegeneinander und wenn man sie nicht als die Anna sieht, die man 100 Kapiteln lang in CofX kennenlernte, sondern ein wenig die Phowlyris in ihr sieht, dann sieht alles vielleicht schon etwas anders aus X.x.

Hehe, jaah, ihr neues Aussehen hat sie auf jeden Fall aufgrund dessen, was in CofX mit ihr passiert und es passt dann auch besser zu einer Direktorin von Hogwarts als so ein 36jähriger Grünschnabel. Andererseits (und das fällt mir erst jetzt auf) war ja Snape in Buch 7 auch Direktor von Hogwarts... Und die sind ja gleich alt Öö Andererseits hat mir das in Buch 7 damals schon nicht gefallen also... Fluch und älter aussehen lassen ist glaub ich ganz gut.

Hm... dazu kann ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nichts sagen, ob Kaylar hier eine Rolle spielen wird. Das ist so in der Schwebe, weil ich nicht weiß, wo das besser rein passt. Hier oder in CofX.

Wenn Anna nicht Anna, sondern die Phowlyris, Voldemort's Verbündete ist? Dann sähe es doch eigentlich ein wenig anders aus mit den Handlungen und Geschehnissen? ( XD )

Kapitel 4:

Nun auch dazu wird es noch Szenen geben, die später gezeigt werden, was Remus und Anna da 2 Stunden lang gemacht haben.

Richtig, Diana war kein Black Heart. Das auch hat sich auf die anderen Eigenschaften bezogen. Black Hearts sind in CofX wirklich nur Lilli, James und Anna gewesen.

Hehe, dito =) Ich liebe die Szenen zwischen ihnen auch und Harry hatte viel zu wenige mit ihnen bisher. Auch dazu dient die HP Fortsetzung, um Harry mehr Zeit _mit_ seinen Eltern zu geben. Ich glaub, deswegen mochte ich Buch 3 und Buch 5 auch sehr gern, weil da sehr oft von James und Lilli die Rede war und Harry von ihnen durch andere erfuhr. In Buch 6 hört man das ja dann mehr nur noch beiläufig mit schlechtem Beigeschmack als Harry die Nachsitzkarten abschreibt oder als er Remus fragt, ob James der Halbblutprinz war.

In Buch 7 kann ich mich auch nicht an vieles erinnern. Ich glaub, Lilli's Brief an Sirius war ganz schön oder als James und Lilli mit Harry spielten am Abend als sie starben oder dann eben, als er mit ihnen durch den Stein der Wiederauferstehung sprach, aber das war ja auch nur sehr kurz. An mehr kann ich mich in Bezug auf die drei nicht mehr erinnern (Da war glaub ich mehr von Lilli und Snape's Beziehung, die ich immer ein wenig übersprang, weil das für mich wieder zu sehr nach FF aussah) und wollte daher die Gelegenheit hier nutzen, um in der FF Harry mehr Momente mit seinen Eltern zu geben. In Buch 6 kam es fast für mich so rüber, als ob er es seinem Vater immer noch übel nahm als 15jähriger nicht erwachsener gewesen zu sein, nachdem er die Erinnerung in Buch 5 gesehen hatte. Vielleicht mochte ich Buch 8 auch deswegen nicht so gern. Ich habs lieber, wenn die Chemie zwischen den beiden stimmt. James hat immerhin sein Leben für seine Familie gegeben.

Kapitel 5:

Anna bremst Harry nicht aus, die Wahrheit über Jilli zu erfahren. Daher ihre Hinweise. Remus erzählt Harry die Wahrheit über Jilli nicht, weil er der Meinung ist, dass Jilli als einzige das Recht hat, Harry die Wahrheit zu erzählen und Jilli erzählt Harry nicht alles, wegen dem was die letzten Jahre über passiert ist. Vielleicht, um es besser nachvollziehen zu können, Jilli ist nicht nur seine Schwester, sondern auch ein Ponester. Sie zögert aus Angst vor einer möglichen Reaktion, wie er auf die Wahrheit reagiert. Denn Schwester oder nicht, er wuchs bei den Dursleys in der Muggelwelt auf und sie bei Yuno in der Zaubererwelt.

Das geheime Relikt gehörte James oder besser, war in James' Besitz vorher.

Es war Harry und die Ereignisse, von denen Jilli hier spricht sind die aus dem dritten Buch. XD

So, das war ne lange Antwort ^^ Aber gerechtfertigt – nicknick- Thx für die lieben Reviews =) Ich hab mich gefreut wie ein Schnitzel und dass die FF dir bis hier hin (zumindest nicht zu wider ist) freut mich noch mehr. XD Hoffe, dir gefällt das neue Kapitel ebenfalls.

Liebste Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 6 – unpleasant surprise

Das erste Quidditch Spiel des letztes Schuljahres war Gryffindor gegen Slytherin und jeder im Hause Gryffindor sprach davon, dass es kein Problem war zu gewinnen, denn die Mannschaft von Slytherin war mittlerweile so geschrumpft und bestand komplett aus Neulingen, dass keiner von ihnen Zweifel daran hatte, dass Harry den Schnatz fängt, bevor Slytheirn auch nur 10 Punkte schoss.

Das ganze Gerede interessierte ihn nur so überhaupt nicht, denn alles was er wollte war endlich White in ihrem Büro erwischen und das Schwert Gryffindor's herausholen. Dazu hatte er sich auch wieder an Lupin gewandt, der mit ihm auf dem Gang entlang schritt.

„Du willst noch mal in ihr Büro eindringen?"

„Ich _muss_. Hilfst du mir?"

„Hab ich eine andere Wahl?" fragte er mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. Die beiden bogen um die Ecke und Harry fiel plötzlich irritiert auf, dass Lupin's Umhang noch mehr geflickte Löcher als sonst im Umhang hatte. Eine kleine Slytherin Traube, die ihm plötzlich vor Verwandlung begegnete, ließ Harry die Stirn runzeln.

„Harry!" rief Ron, der mit Hermine gerade angerannt kam. „Malfoy! Er ist zurück!"

„Wie zurück?" fragte Harry verdutzt, gerade in dem Moment, als die Traube sich ein wenig auflöste, um ins Klassenzimmer zu gehen und dabei die Sicht auf einen blonden Schüler frei machte, den Harry nicht nur sehr gut kannte, sondern der ihm auch seit Jahren verhasst gewesen war. Nie hätte er geglaubt ihn wieder zu sehen, jedenfalls nicht hier in der Schule und mitten auf dem Gang und auf diese Weise. Malfoy hatte ihn just in dem Moment ebenfalls erblickt und beide Schüler starrten einander giftig an.

Harry fühlte sich an Ort und Stelle gefesselt, Bilder schossen durch sein inneres Auge vorbei, Dumbledore, der vor Malfoy wackelig auf den Beinen stand, verletzt, schwach. Malfoy, der den Zauberstab entschlossen vor sich hielt, sein verhasster Blick, den Harry niemals vergessen würde. Snape, Dumbledore's flehender Blick, der Todesfluch.

Harry schnaubte auf und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er ging geradewegs auf Malfoy zu als er auf halbem Wege daran gehindert wurde und sich starke Hände an seinen Arm krallten. Es war Lupin. Ron und Hermine schienen gleichfalls mitgegangen zu sein und er sah die tiefe Sorge in ihren Gesichtern.

„Er hat das _Recht_ auf die Schule zu gehen," teilte Lupin ihm ernst mit. Gleichzeitig kochte es in Harry über vor Wut und Unverständnis. „Professor White hat das veranlasst und abgesegnet."

„Das war ja klar," fauchte Harry und wandte sich wieder zurück zu Malfoy. Dieser blickte höhnisch zurück, drehte sich ohne ihn weiter beachtet zu haben weg und verschwand ins Klassenzimmer. McGongall war zu erkennen, die an ihrem Bürotisch saß und sie alle draußen beobachtet hatte.

„Du solltest rein gehen," sagte Lupin mit sorgenvollem Ausdruck und ließ ihn zögerlich wieder los. Hermine und Ron zogen ihn daraufhin mit sich ins Klassenzimmer und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Lupin hatte ihnen nachgesehen, doch Harry sah ihm an, was für große Sorgen er sich tatsächlich um sie machte.

Den ganzen Unterricht über hatte Harry seinen durchdringenden, bitter bösen Blick nicht von Malfoy genommen, der nicht minder giftig zurücksah, jedoch immer wieder mit gehässigem Blick mit Goyle und Crabbe lästerte.

„Ignorier ihn doch endlich," flüsterte Hermine, die direkt in der Linie zwischen den Slytherins und Harry saß. Harry schnaubte verächtlich. Malfoy war mit Snape und den Todessern weggerannt, wie ein Feigling. Er war bestimmt wieder hier mit einem neuen Auftrag von Voldemort. Sein Auftrag hat er ja erfüllt. Dumbledore war tot.

In seinem Inneren brannte es vor Zorn förmlich und jede Faser seines Körpers glühte vor Verlangen dem ganzen endlich ein Ende zu setzen.

 _Das Medaillon, der Becher, Die Schlange, das Black Heart_.

Wenn es sein musste, würde er das Black Heart töten, wenn es das alles nur endlich beendete. Malfoy kam ungeschoren davon, obwohl er Mitschuld an Dumbledore's Tod trug. Malfoy war frei. Malfoy war FREI!

Er hatte sich geschworen nach dem Unterricht den Slytherin zu konfrontieren, zur Rede zu stellen, irgendetwas, um das brennende Feuer in ihm zu löschen, dass nach Genugtuung verlangte. McGonagall hatte sie gerade erst gehen lassen als Harry ohne seine Sachen zu packen mit festem Blick auf den Mitschüler zuging. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und er schnaubte vor Zorn.

„Das ist super!" kreischte Pansy Parkinson. „Dann bist du wieder im Quidditch Team! Jetzt machen wir die Gryffindor Schlammblüter platt!"

„Mal -" hatte Harry gerade laut mit seiner Stimme angesetzt, da zog ihn jemand mit aller Macht an der Slytherin Traube vorbei und zur Tür hinaus. „Was zum -" wollte er lauthals fluchen als er sah, _wer_ ihn da rausgezogen hatte. Ginny. Hinter ihr sah er wie Hermine und Ron seine Sachen packten und ihnen folgten (nicht ohne bitter böse Blicke mit den Slytherins auszutauschen).

„Zittere, Schlammblut. Ich bin zurück!" rief Malfoy ihnen hinterher und obwohl Ron fast auf ihn gesprungen wäre, hatte Hermine ihn umsichtig aber bestimmend rechtzeitig gepackt und mit sich raus gezogen. Kaum, dass sie bei Harry und Ginny im Korridor waren, zogen beide Mädels die Jungs mit sich vom Klassenraum weg, während sie noch hörten wie McGonagall Malfoy eine Standpauke für sein Verhalten hielt.

„Ihre Rückkehr von Professor White gibt ihnen nicht die Erlaubnis sich wie ein Prolet aufzuführen! Solche Worte dulde ich in meinem Klassenraum nicht."

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte Harry sich von ihnen abgewandt, da sah er White. Sie stand in ihrer Nähe und ihr Blick war voll von Genugtuung. Die Nachricht war klar und deutlich. Malfoy war auf ihr Tun wieder da und zwar um sich gegen ihn, Harry, zu stellen. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet. Dies war keines der Szenarien, die er ihr zugetraut hatte. Wie er ihre Arroganz und Überheblichkeit doch hasste. Es war richtiger Hass, den er tief in sich in diesem Moment empfand und erneut ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten zusammen.

„Du darfst dich nicht provozieren lassen," sagte Ginny als sie weit genug weg waren und auch aus White's Sicht verschwanden. „Malfoy will dich doch nur reizen, so dass du etwas unüberlegtes tust und wieder nicht am Quidditch Spiel teilnehmen kannst. Vergiss nicht, was letztes Jahr geschehen ist. Lass Professor White nicht gewinnen."

Harry schnaubte, denn er war immer noch zornig. Malfoy hatte Snape den Weg geebnet, um Dumbledore zu töten und nun tanzte er vor seiner Nase als wäre nichts geschehen, als wäre er nicht das ganze letzte Jahr zu einem feigen Mord an seinen Mitschülern bereit gewesen und als wäre alles zwischen ihnen wie früher. Als könnte er tatsächlich in dieser Verfassung ganz normal Quidditch gegen diesen Feigling spielen!

„Ach! Und für dich ist das einfach so in Ordnung, dass sie das tut?!" hörten sie plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme in der Nähe fauchen. Es war Jimá und derjenige, den sie anfuhr, war Brian. Harry hatte augenblicklich vergessen, was er sagen wollte und starrte stattdessen die beiden Freunde vor sich an.

„Natürlich nicht!" entgegnete Brian deutlich. „Aber du tust dir damit kein Gefallen, wenn du hier rein marschierst und sie überfällst! Das mit ihr muss gut durchdacht werden. Ein falscher Schritt und die Folgen können wir uns gar nicht ausmalen."

Die 4 stutzten. So aufgebracht hatten sie Brian noch nie erlebt und es war auch das erste Mal, dass sie sahen, wie grob er mit Jimá umging, wo sie vorher stets freundschaftlich zueinander waren.

„Sie ist nicht irgendwer, Jimá und um Harry's Willen -"

Die beiden hatten die 4 bemerkt und waren augenblicklich verstummt. Beide rissen sich zusammen und kamen wieder zur Ruhe als die 4 zu ihnen traten. Jimá sah wütend und enttäuscht aus.

„Hi," sagte Harry vorsichtig und blickte beide fragend an. So zu tun als ob sie nichts von ihrem Streit gerade mitbekommen haben war eindeutig keine Option. Jimá drehte sich weg und Harry sah besorgt, dass sie versuchte die Tränen wegzublinzeln. Brian hatte sich vor ihr aufgebaut, um sie zu verdecken und setzte ein zaghaften Lächeln auf, um die Situation zu überspielen.

„Hey, Leute."

So laut wie sie sich auch gerade noch gestritten hatten, so zeigte sein Handeln nun doch, wie sehr er sich um sie sorgte.

„Malfoy ist wieder da," sagte Harry in dem Versuch ein Thema aufzugreifen, dass Jimá davon abhalten würde einfach wegzulaufen. Sie sah nämlich aus als ob sie sich nicht halten könnte und drauf und dran war einfach das Weite zu suchen.

„Malfoy?" fragte Brian überrascht. Jimá hatte sich ihnen auf einmal schniefend wieder zugewandt. Hermine und Ginny sahen sie mitfühlend an. Ihre Augen waren ja ganz glasig.

„Draco Malfoy. Der Bastard, der dafür gesorgt hat, dass die Todesser im Sommer herein kommen konnten, so dass Snape Dumbledore töten konnte."

In der Erwartung, dass Jimá und Brian sich aufregten, überraschte es ihn doch sehr, als Erstere erneut Tränen in den Augen bekam und Brian traurig wurde.

„Entschuldigt mich," sagte Jimá sofort und war so schnell weggerannt, Harry hatte es gar nicht mitbekommen, in welche Richtung sie verschwunden war.

„Jimá!" rief Brian besorgt, aber die Hexe war längst weg. Er seufzte kopfschüttelnd.

„Was war denn das?" fragte Ron verdutzt und starrte wie alle anderen auch Brian nach einer Erklärung an. Dieser lächelte schief.

„Es ist Oktober und Jimá's Eltern starben damals – und nun, wo du Dumbledore erwähnt hast – Uhm -" Er schien angestrengt eine Umschreibung zu suchen, es dann aber zu lassen und schnaubte unzufrieden auf. „Bald jährt sich der Todestag ihrer Eltern und da ist sie wohl immer sehr nah am Wasser gebaut. Und sie und Dumbledore standen sich auch nah und wo du das jetzt erwähnt hast – Na, jedenfalls. Ich seh mal nach ihr. Nicht dass sie sich im Mädchenklo ertränkt."

Er wollte gerade in die Richtung gehen, hielt jedoch inne und sah zurück zu den Freunden.

„Ginny? Hermine? Wenn sie im Mädchenklo ist, dann -"

„Ich komm mit," sagte Ginny umsichtig und schritt mit Brian weg.

„Ron Weasley?" sagte eine leise Stimme neben ihnen. Alle drei wandten sich zur Seite, sahen aber nichts als die Wand des Korridors. Erst als Ron jemand am Umhang zupfte, sah er hinab und die drei erkannten einen der neuen Erstklässler bei ihnen stehen. Das Gesicht Tomatenrot und verängstigt. „Die Schulleiterin verlangt nach dir."

„Hä?" blaffte Ron misstrauisch und auch Harry verengte die Augen.

„Professor White hat mir aufgetragen Ron Weasley sofort zu ihr zu schicken."

„Wieso?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

Mittlerweile war der Erstklässler so rot, Hermine entschloss sich zu bedanken und ihn wegzuschicken, bevor er noch ohnmächtig wurde. Das ließ er sich nicht zwei mal sagen und rannte sofort davon als sei ein wilder Bär hinter ihm her.

„Was will die von mir?" fragte Ron und Harry und Hermine sahen ihn gleichfalls unruhig und sorgenvoll an. „Dann geh ich mal lieber," fügte er mit banger Miene hinzu und entfernte sich von ihnen.

Harry sah ihm eine Weile lang mit beklommener Miene hinterher und wandte sich dann Hermine zu.

„Er kommt doch wieder, oder?"

Sie sah zwar nicht weniger besorgt aus wie er, nickte jedoch vorsichtig.

„Mit Remus und all den anderen Lehrern um uns herum? Sie wird nicht wagen ihm etwas anzutun... Hoff ich. Wohin jetzt?"

Es reichte ein Blickaustausch für beide, um zu wissen, wohin.

* * *

Sie warteten im Korridor in der Nähe des Wasserspeiers auf Ron und wurden von Minute zu Minute nervöser in der er nicht wieder herab kam. Harry begann sich üble Szenarien auszumalen, in der White seinen besten Freund unter den Imperius Fluch setzte oder ihm folterte, um Informationen zu bekommen. Unweigerlich kam ihm die Erinnerung von Voldemort und Sirius in den Sinn und die Folter mit dem Cruciatus Fluch.

„Remus!" sagte Harry ungeduldig. „Ich hol ihn! Er soll einschreiten." Er wollte gerade aufbrechen, da bewegte sich der Wasserspeier und Ron trat zu ihnen heraus, unbeschadet, unverletzt und heil, so wie er sie verlassen hatte. Die drei tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus und als Harry ihn fragte, was passiert ist, zuckte Ron nur mit der Schulter.

„Das war... verwirrend."

Die drei gingen gemeinsam wieder zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron ging in der Mitte seiner beiden Freunde und ihm fiel durchaus auch die prüfenden Blicke der beiden auf.

„Sie hat wirklich nichts gemacht," versicherte er ihnen nachdrücklich und erzählte was passiert war. „Ich klopfte, sie ließ mich herein, sagte, ich solle mich hinsetzen und dann begann sie mich anzustarren. Eine halbe Ewigkeit. Als ich fragte, warum sie mich gerufen hat, sagte sie – Sie habe ihre Gründe. Gesprochen hat sie dann aber immer noch nichts. Und dann sagte sie irgendwann, ich solle wieder gehen. Komisch, oder?"

Hermine und Harry aber tauschten kritische Blicke.

„Legilimentik," sagten beide gleichzeitig und alle drei blieben plötzlich mitten im Gang stehen.

„Wie jetzt? Das, was Snape vor 2 Jahren bei dir gemacht hat?" sagte er entsetzt und Harry nickte.

„Aber – hast du nicht erzählt, dass du es gespürt hast und Kopfschmerzen davon bekommen hattest? Ich hab gerade gar nichts gespürt. Ich hab nichts gesehen oder so, Harry. Auch nichts gedacht! Ehrlich!"

„Sicher?" fragte Hermine noch mal nach.

„Ja!" wiederholte Ron entschlossen. „Ey, ich bin doch nicht blöd! Ich weiß doch, wenn ich an was denke."

Sie fanden das dennoch nicht ganz erklärbar, konnten sich jedoch keinen Reim darauf machen und hatten sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zum lernen zurückgezogen. Da Ron genervt darauf reagierte, dass Harry und Hermine immer noch glaubten, White hätte etwas aus ihm durch Legilimentik herausbekommen, schwang Hermine schließlich um des Frieden Willen auf ein anderes Thema um.

„Wisst ihr, ich frag mich gerade schon, wie Fleur und Jimá beste Freundinnen werden konnten," begann sie, als sich die drei auf einen Tisch an der Ecke ausbreiteten. „Ich mein, Fleur ist oberflächlich und tut immer so als ob sie alles besser wüsste. Interessiert sich nur für sich selbst. Jimá dagegen ist total nett, sensibel und hilfsbereit. Sie kümmert sich immer um andere. Wie können die beste Freundinnen sein?"

„Fleur ist nicht oberflächlich," sagte Ron sofort und bekam dafür einen scharfen Blick von Hermine zugeworfen. „Was?! Ich find, die beiden ähneln sich sogar sehr."

„Ach wirklich?" zischte sie immer noch erbost, aber Ron bekam davon offensichtlich nichts mit. Harry machte sich so klein wie möglich, um nicht mitreden zu müssen.

„Ja, klar!" entgegnete sein bester Freund. „Nun, beide sehen erst mal verdammt gut aus. Und sie sind gleich alt. Und sie gingen auf die Beaubatonx Akademie."

Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ja, genau. Die beiden ähneln sich sehr, sowie 50 weitere Beaubatonx Schülerinnen."

Harry, der genau wusste, worauf dies hinauslaufen würde, wenn er nicht eingriff, nahm das Verwandlungsbuch heraus.

„Hey, der Aufsatz für McGonagall – War das Kapitel 4 auch inbegriffen?"

„Natürlich war es das!" sagte Hermine streng, als ob er nicht ganz dicht wäre das anzuzweifeln. „Kapitel 3 und Kapitel 4. Außerdem ist das Buch von Ward hilfreich. Hier!"

Und sie hatte ein weiteres großes Buch aus ihrer Tasche gezogen, vergrößert und aufgeschlagen. Ron war offenbar so erschlagen mit dem, was sie an Hausaufgaben vor sich hatten, dass er ebenfalls nicht mehr auf das Thema Fleur und Jimá einging, was nicht hieß, dass er die beobachtenden Blicke seiner beiden besten Freunde nicht dennoch bemerkte.

Ginny kam erst viel später wieder zu ihnen und hatte sich ebenfalls sofort an die Hausaufgaben gemacht. Hermine fragte zwar, wie es mit Jimá nun ausging, aber Ginny zuckte erst mal nur mit der Schulter und meinte, dass Brian sich um sie kümmern würde. Als Hermine ihr von Ron's Gespräch mit Professor White erzählte, reagierte Ginny genauso wie Harry und Hermine es getan hatten und Ron bekam so ne schlechte Laune, dass am Ende alle vier verärgert schweigend da saßen und jeder für sich lernte.

Erst beim Training am Abend mit der gesamten Quidditch Mannschaft unterhielten sich Ginny und Harry über Jimá's Gefühlsausbruch, da sich nicht viel über Ron's Verhalten sagen ließ. Sie waren sich schließlich einig, dass etwas passiert sein musste und sie sowohl Ron wie auch White im Auge behielten.

Während Demelza Robbins und Katie Bell den Quaffel auf die Ringe warfen und Ron versuchte diese aufzuhalten und Peakes und Coote sich gegenseitig mit den Klatschern versuchten zu erwischen, beobachteten Harry und Ginny etwas entfernt von der Mannschaft schwebend deren Treiben.

„Eigentlich hat sie nicht viel gesprochen," sagte Ginny nach einer Weile und Harry hatte sich ihr zugewandt. „Sie hat geweint, weißt du."

Er spürte, wie ihm das Herz in die Knie rutschte und die Worte ihn betrübten.

„Sagte, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer ihr ihre Eltern weggenommen haben und irgendetwas von wegen dass sie Angst hat, nicht von ihm akzeptiert zu werden."

„Von Voldemort?!"

„Ich glaub nicht, dass sie _ihn_ mit _ihm_ meinte."

„Err -" machte Harry perplex und Ginny kicherte über seine lange Leitung.

„Ich denke, sie meint wahrscheinlich den Freund, den sie vor 4 Jahren nicht sehen durfte, obwohl sie wollte. Sie tut mir richtig leid. Ich glaube, sie fühlt sich alleine nachdem ihre Eltern gestorben waren und kann zu keinem anderen irgendwie Vertrauen fassen. Brian ist ja Bill's bester Freund und ich kenn ihn auch schon länger. Nicht gut, dafür haben wir uns zu selten gesehen, aber gut genug, um zu sagen, dass er nicht der große Gefühlsmensch ist und Jimá – da bin ich mir sicher – braucht jemanden, mit dem sie über ihre Gefühle reden kann.

Fleur kommt mir nämlich auch nicht vor wie jemand, die über Gefühle redet oder zuhört. Und wenn man seine Gefühle so in sich rein frisst, wie Jimá es wohl seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern getan hat, kommt es eben irgendwann so raus."

„Verstehe," sagte Harry, aber sein blinzeln zeigte, dass dies zu viel Information auf einmal war und Ginny lachte kopfschüttelnd.

„Na, nun hat sie ja dich!"

„Mich?" fragte sie und zuckte irritiert zurück.

„Etwa nicht?" entgegnete Harry überrascht.

„Klar!" sagte Ginny sarkastisch. „Deswegen verstummte sie auch abrupt als sie merkte, dass ich auch noch zuhöre."

Sie ließ den Schnatz, den sie bis dahin mit 2 Fingern der rechten Hand festgehalten hatte vor Harry's Nase frei.

„Fang den Schnatz, Kapitän," sagte sie grinsend und flog zurück zu den anderen beiden Jägerinnen, um ebenfalls mit dem Quaffel aufs Tor zu schießen. Harry zögerte, runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach dem Schnatz.

* * *

Nach dem Training waren alle zurück in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen, Harry dagegen stieß zu Hermine dazu, um die Rundgänge im Schloss zu erledigen.

„Du bist spät," rügte sie sichtlich beleidigt als er angehetzt kam.

„Sorry," sagte er außer Puste und schnaufte heftig durch. „Die Hausaufgaben, Quidditch, Rundgänge, ich weiß langsam nicht mehr wo mir der Kopf steht."

Hermine war stehen geblieben und er war dankbar darum, denn das gab ihm wenigstens ein weiteren Moment, um Luft zu schnappen. Dass sie ihn jetzt jedoch nicht mehr beleidigt, sondern mitfühlend ansah, verwirrte ihn dann doch sehr.

„Was?" fragte er mit skeptischem Blick. Sie verzog eine merkwürdige Grimasse.

„Wie wärs, wenn ich morgen die Rundgänge alleine mache?" schlug sie vor und Harry zuckte überrascht auf.

„Wieso das?"

Hermine seufzte.

„Weil Professor White sonst genau das geschafft hat, was sie wollte. Dir so viel aufhalsen, dass du mit dem, was du eigentlich vor hattest, nicht weiterkommst."

Sein Gesicht hatte sich augenblicklich verfinstert. Der Name rief in ihm seitdem er sie nun kannte pure Abneigung hervor. Die beiden blieben im Schatten der Flamme einer Fackel stehen und sahen einander tief an. Harry schüttelte schließlich frustriert den Kopf.

„Genauso wenig kann ich dich alleine in den Kerkern gehen lassen. Jetzt, wo Malfoy zurück ist."

„Harry -"

„Er arbeitet bestimmt immer noch für Voldemort und er weiß, dass du meine beste Freundin bist."

„Harry, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen."

„Aber das solltest du nicht müssen," entgegnete er entschlossen und Hermine lächelte schwach.

„Weißt du, vielleicht sollten wir doch die anderen einweihen?" schlug sie leise vor, aber Harry war immer noch dagegen. Er konnte und wollte es auch nicht riskieren, dass jemand anderes etwas passierte, wenn nun auch noch Malfoy wieder an jeder Ecke seine Lauscher aufschlug. Crabbe und Goyle alleine waren nur Muskeln ohne Hirn. Mit Malfoy zusammen dagegen waren sie sehr wohl gefährlich.

„Ich hab neulich wieder von meinen Eltern geträumt," sagte er auf einmal, teilweise auch, um nicht weiter mit Hermine darüber zu diskutieren. Er würde sie nicht alleine gehen lassen und damit hatte es sich für ihn. Sie sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Ich glaube, meine Eltern wussten von Black Heart. Mein Vater hat im Traum mit meiner Mutter darüber gesprochen."

„Auch wenn das Sinn macht, weil sie ebenfalls vor 20 Jahren mit in diesem Krieg kämpften, aber – glaubst du wirklich, dass diese Träume _real_ sind? Als du gesehen hast, wie Sirius gefoltert wurde, war es auch nicht real."

Er nickte bedrückt. Das hatte er fast vergessen. Andererseits fühlte sich das anders an als die Träume, in denen er seine Eltern sah. Sicher war er sich nicht und wenn es nur ein Wunschtraum war, dann hatte Hermine recht und White lockte sie auf die falsche Fährte. Für Harry war dies die einzige Erklärung, dass diese Legilimentik anwandte, um ihn auch noch im Schlaf zu manipulieren.

„Warum sollte White mir weiß machen, dass meine Eltern von Black Heart wussten?"

„Ich weiß nicht," sagte Hermine betroffen. „Aber wir wissen, dass sie deine Eltern auf jeden Fall gekannt hat. Vielleicht wussten sie auch wirklich davon, vielleicht auch nicht. Sei einfach vorsichtig, ja? Auch wenn ich immer noch glaube, dass da mehr dahinter steckt, aber – Wir sollten vorsichtig sein."

Er nickte mit finsterem Blick.

Sie schritten nach einiger Zeit durch die Gänge in den Kerkern als beide mit einem Mal stehen blieben. Vor ihnen stand Draco Malfoy mit verschränkten Armen, der stechende Blicke jedoch auf die beiden Schulsprecher gerichtet. Die bis dahin vergrabene Wut schoss in Harry hoch und er schritt mit erzürnten Blick auf den Mitschüler zu, die Hände waren wie so oft heute zu Fäusten gestemmt. Hermine schritt mit ihm mit, jedoch immer darauf bedacht, eingreifen zu können, falls sich die beiden unangemessen an den Hals sprangen.

„Das muss dich ja wirklich ankotzen, dass ich wieder hier bin," begann Malfoy, sein Blick war nicht weniger arrogant und herablassend, wie man es von ihm gewohnt war. Harry verengte die Augen als er und Hermine bei ihm stoppten.

„So wie du zuletzt gewimmert hast bei unserer letzten Begegnung?" entgegnete Harry und prompt war die Arroganz aus dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers verschwunden und er spürte, wie ihn das sehr wohl Genugtuung verschaffte. Malfoy's Gesicht verfinsterte sich und seine Haltung zeigte, dass Harry's Worte ihn nicht kalt ließen.

„Du Blödmann hast doch keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst!" bellte Malfoy verärgert.

„Weil ich keinen unschuldigen, verletzten und unbewaffneten töten will?" bellte Harry zurück und nicht weniger aufgebracht als sein Gegner. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen und hatte die Hand schon halb erhoben, um die Jungs auseinander zu bringen, falls es nötig sein sollte.

Malfoy aber hatte die Mundwinkel angewidert nach unten verzogen und blitzte sie gefährlich an.

„Beschützen konntest du ihn auch nicht," zischte er abfällig und Harry spürte, wie alles in ihm vor Zorn explodierte. „Du bist so ein Schwächling, das widert an, Potter. Pass auf oder das Schlammblut ist die Nächste!"

Er lachte dreckig, drehte sich um und stolzierte davon. Harry wäre auf ihn gesprungen, um ihn mit all seiner Macht zu würgen, wenn Hermine ihn nicht davon abgehalten hätte. Sie stellte sich ihm in den Weg und drückte ihn von Malfoy weg.

„Nein, Harry!"

„Hermine!"

„Harry, hör zu, okay! Du darfst dich nicht provozieren lassen!"

„Er hat dich bedroht, Hermine!"

„Dann soll er das doch!" sagte sie bestimmend und erst dadurch bekam sie ihn endlich zur Ruhe. Er sah sie fassungslos an, doch sie ließ ihn weder los, noch hatte sie ihren bestimmenden Ausdruck verloren.

„Du sagtest es neulich selbst, Dumbledore ist nicht mehr da! Wäre er da, hätte er dich zur Vernunft aufgerufen! Voldemort will dich tot sehen und es ist ihm egal, wen er dafür beseitigen muss. Glaubst du, uns ist das nicht bewusst?

Wir müssen vorsichtig sein und jeden Schritt gut überlegen und du machst es nicht einfacher, wenn du dich nicht kontrollierst! Also bitte! Beruhige dich jetzt!"

Er schnaubte und nickte schließlich. Sie hatte recht und das wusste er in diesem Moment auch.

„Komm schon, lass uns das hier zu Ende machen und wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen. Wir sollten den restlichen Abend noch ausnützen, so gut es geht."

Die beiden wollten gerade aufbrechen als sie abrupt stehen blieben. Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt sahen sie Professor White am Ende des Ganges stehen und dass sie das Ganze beobachtet hatte, lag auf der Hand. Hermine und Harry sahen sie beide an, Erstere entsetzt, Letzterer erzürnt. White's Ausdruck aber blieb kalt und gefühllos, bevor sie weiter schritt und hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand.

„Harry?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig. Er schüttelte deprimiert den Kopf.

„Du hattest recht," sagte er missmutig. „White will mich provozieren. Ich muss sie enttarnen, bevor sie irgendeinen Schaden anrichten kann. Wer weiß schon, was sie mit Ron gemacht hat und ob es da nicht schon zu spät ist."

* * *

Sie arbeiteten nach den Rundgängen im Gemeinschaftsraum noch weit bis nach Mitternacht hinein, da es zum einen leer war und zum anderen, weil Harry sichtlich durch Malfoy's Rückkehr sonst nie zur Ruhe gekommen wäre. Am Ende schafften sie vieles an Unterrichtsstoff aufzuholen und obwohl sie ziemlich geschafft waren und somit auch schnell Schlaf hätten finden können, lag Harry hellwach auf seinem Bett. Ron schnarchte in seinem, Dean, Seamus und Neville waren gleichfalls im Tiefschlaf.

Tausend Gedanken überschlugen sich in ihm. Wenn ihm der heutige Tag etwas gezeigt hatte, dann das er in der Falle saß und sich die Schlinge um ihn zuzog. White hatte die Kontrolle und sie setzte ihm Malfoy vor die Nase. Hatte sie ihn auf Voldemort's Befehl hin zurückgebracht, damit er und seine Freunde Voldemort's Werk vollendeten und alle Muggelgeborenen Zauberer und Hexen aus Hogwarts vertrieb? Wer war der nächste, den sie herein brachte? Snape?

Was sollte er nur tun? Er konnte Hermine nicht die ganze Zeit im Auge behalten... Und was sollte er wegen Ron und Ginny tun? Würden Voldemort, White und Malfoy sie auch anvisieren? Er sagte, dass er andere nicht mit hineinziehen wollte, aber blieb ihm eigentlich eine andere Wahl?

Egal, was er tat, Harry fand einfach kein Schlaf an diesem Abend und so packte er irgendwann gegen 3 seine Sachen und machte sich auf zum Raum der Wünsche. Wie so oft in er letzten Zeit sah er das Medaillon vor sich tief in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken an. Er wollte es zerstören, einfach nur zerstören. Jetzt in diesem Moment wollte er nichts anderes, als endlich voran kommen. Harry nahm sein Zauberstab und richtete es auf das Medaillon – Eine sehr lange Minute verging, dann legte er es zurück in die Schatulle und steckte den Zauberstab wieder ein. Er durfte nichts unüberlegtes tun. Hermine hatte recht. Dumbledore war nicht mehr da und daher mussten sie erst recht vorsichtig sein und obwohl er es nicht wollte, nahm Harry Stift und Papier und schrieb einen Brief.

 _Liebe Jimá, Lieber Brian,_

 _Ich muss dringend mit euch sprechen._

 _Liebe Grüße, Harry._

Mit dem Brief in seiner Hand ging er in die Eulerei, um sich eine Eule zu schnappen und den Brief zu verschicken. Er hatte gerade erst die Tür geöffnet, da sah er Hedwig, welche gerade ihre Federn spreizte und ihn anschuhute.

„Hey!" sagte Harry erfreut und war augenblicklich zu ihr geeilt. Hedwig pieckste ihn zärtlich am Finger als er ihn nach ihr ausstreckte. Er grinste glücklich. „Da bist du ja wieder."

Er war so erleichtert, dass sie heil wieder zurückgekommen war, dass er gar nicht bemerkte wie die Zeit verging. Er war einfach nur bei ihr sitzen geblieben, hatte sie gestreichelt und mit ihr gesprochen. Sie hatte ihm so sehr gefehlt und ihm war gar nicht klar wie sehr, erst als die Sonne wieder aufging und es draußen hell wurde, erinnerte er sich, warum er eigentlich hier hoch gekommen war.

„Tust du mir einen Gefallen? Bring den Brief an Jimá oder Brian. Je nachdem, wen du zuerst triffst und dann komm schnell wieder, ja?"

Hedwig schuhute erneut, streckte ihm ihr Bein hin, damit er den Breif anbinden konnte und flog dann wieder in die Lüfte hinaus. Harry sah ihr nach bis sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. So gereizt und bedrückt er den Tag über auch war, seine Schneeeule wieder sicher bei sich gesehen zu haben, hatte ihn wieder etwas milder gestimmt. Wenigstens ein kleiner Lichtblick, wenn er auch noch so klein war. Vielleicht würde alles besser laufen, wenn er erst mal Jimá, Brian und Remus eingeweiht hatte.

Da er am Abend nicht geschlafen hatte, befand er sich den ganzen Tag über im Halbschlaf und es war somit kein Wunder, dass ihn seine Freunde ständig besorgt von der Seite ansahen.

„Du siehst furchtbar aus, Mann," sagte Ron. „Bist du aus dem Bett gefallen oder so was?"

Harry grummelte, erwiderte darauf jedoch nichts.

„Du weißt schon, dass wir heute Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste haben?"

Erneutes grummeln, doch Harry erwiderte auch auf Hermine's Kommentar nichts und schaufelte sich das Müsli in den Mund.

„Ich mein ja nur. Remus wird eine praktische Stunde heute machen. Das hat er ja schon angekündigt und du solltest besser wachsamer sein."

„Wachsamer? Bist du seit neuestem Moody?" brummte Harry und schob das Müsli beiseite. Er war zu müde zum kauen.

„Etwas musst du schon essen," sagte Ginny, schüttelte etwas Haferflocken in eine Schüssel, gab Milch und Honig rein und schob es ihm mit einem Lächeln zu. „Das musst du nicht kauen."

Harry kam nicht umhin ebenfalls zu lächeln und aß es ihr zuliebe auf. Als sie danach in das Klassenzimmer schritten war Malfoy mit seiner Bande bereits anwesend und Harry spürte wieder das zornige Monster in ihm lauern.

„Gut, dann wollen wir mal," begann Lupin als alle anwesend waren. „Wie angekündigt, halten wir die heutige Stunde praktisch ab. Dazu ein neuer Zauberspruch zum duellieren: _fractio_. Und der Gegenspruch zu diesem: _praestes_. Wir werden jeweils in Zweiergruppen dieses Duell üben und beginnen mit dem Aufhebungszauber."

Sie machten es alle Lupin nach, schwangen ihre Zauberstäbe nach vorne und sagten klar und deutlich _praestes_. Bei einigen, unter denen auch Harry war, entsprang ein sichtbarer glitzernder Windzug aus der Spitze hervor, verschwand jedoch sofort im Nichts. Lupin sah zufrieden aus.

„Gut, nun den Fluch zum angreifen. Bitte nicht gegeneinander einsetzen, sondern in die Leere. Am besten an die Decke erst einmal."

Und wieder tat es ihm jeder nach. Den Spruch schafften weniger als vorher, aber erneut schaffte Harry auch das, was diese wenigen hervorbrachten. Aus dem Zauberstab kam ein schwarzer Blitz, wenn auch nur sehr kurz und sehr winzig. Lupin war erneut zufrieden.

„Und nun werde ich euch zeigen, wie der Fluch und der Schutzzauber eigentlich aussehen, wenn ihr die beiden richtig beherrscht." Er richtete seinen Zauberstab in Richtung seines Schreibtisches, auf dem eine Vase stand. „ _Fractio_ ," sagte er laut und aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs entsprang ein klarer, pechschwarzer Blitz, der in der Vase im Bruchteil einer Sekunde verschwand und diese in 2 Teile zerspringen ließ. Während alle in ehrfürchtigem Staunen ausbrach, richtete er den Zauberstab erneut auf seine Vase und sagte „ _Reparo._ " Die beiden Scherben fügten sich in wenigen Sekunden wieder zur Vase zusammen.

„Dieser Fluch zersprengt Dinge richtig ausgesprochen mit gewaltiger Kraft in 2 Bruchstücke. _Dinge_ , wohlgemerkt. Auf Lebewesen hat es glücklicherweise eine andere Wirkung. Er paralysiert seinen Gegner, indem es jegliche Gefühl verstummen lässt. Je nach Stärke eures Gegenübers und eurer Stärke, hält dies entweder nur kurz an oder aber auch sehr lang.

Im Gegensatz zum _Impedimenta_ , der je nach Stärke des Getroffenes manchmal auch keine Lähmwirkung hat und zum _Ganzkörperklammerfluch_ , der immer eine Wirkung zu Beginn hat, setzt die Wirkung beim _Fractio_ mit der Zeit ein.

Ihr seid noch sehr jung, daher wird die einzige Wirkung des Fluches die Lähmung sein, wenn ihr es denn richtig macht. Richtige Auroren und erfahrenere Zauberer hingegen, bedienen sich auch der anderen Wirkung dieses Fluches. Kennt diese jemand?"

Niemand, nicht mal Hermine, die sich sonst immer sofort gemeldet hatte, hob die Hand.

„Es ist in der Tat nicht sehr bekannt und auch kaum zugänglich für Schüler. Wenn überhaupt, so erfährt man erst in der Ausbildung oder aber in einem näheren Studium davon.

 _Fractio_ wird angewandt, nicht nur, um seinen Gegenüber zu lähmen, sondern auch, um seine Magie zu entnehmen."

Viele sahen sich nun entsetzt an. Entnehmen? Auch Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny tauschten merkwürdige Blicke aus.

„Das Zaubereiministerium hatte lange Zeit einen Weg gesucht, um mit Zauberer fertig zu werden, deren Machenschaften sie nicht eindämmen konnten. Natürlich wissen wir alle von Askaban, aber um die Verbrecher erst einmal dahin zu bekommen, brauchte es einige Zeit und Ideen. Viele von ihnen ließen sich nicht einfach so gefangen nehmen und waren so stark, dass einfache Zauber von Auroren sie nicht hätten aufhalten können. Seit der Erfindung des _Fractio_ Fluches, bedienen sich viele Auroren dieses Fluches. Er nimmt dem Gegner die Magie, um sich zu verteidigen und zu duellieren. Dieser ist dann auch schwach genug, um gefangen genommen zu werden.

Die Magie, die entnommen wird, kehrt natürlich mit der Zeit in dem Zauberer wieder zurück und es ist nicht so, dass derjenige, der sie entnimmt, sie dafür in sich aufnimmt. Zudem schaffen es wirklich nur bereits fortgeschrittene und erfahrenere Zauberer diese Wirkung durch den Fluch zu erzeugen. Da ihr hier alle noch Schüler seid, dürfte diese Wirkung bei keinem eintreten.

Es ist jedoch wichtig, dass ihr den Gegenzauber bestens beherrscht, denn er hat, und das _ist_ bewiesen, immer die Schutzwirkung gegen den Fluch gezeigt, auch wenn dieser von einem um noch so viel stärkeren Zauberer angewandt wurde. Er ist einer der besten Schutzzauber, die im letzten Jahrhundert erfunden wurde."

Crabbe und Goyle lachten wie zwei Affen und Malfoy blieb mit verschränkten Armen gelangweilt zwischen ihnen sitzen. Harry musterte ihn misstrauisch, war er sich doch sicher, dass dieser irgendetwas plante.

Lupin hob den Zauberstab und richtete ihn erneut gegen die Vase.

„ _Praestes_ ," sagte er klar und deutlich, ein helles Licht entstieg der Spitze des Zauberstabs empor und verwandelte sich auf dem Flug zur Vase in eine weiß, leicht durchsichtige Decke, die sich um die Vase schlang und sich wie ein Zelt um diese legte.

„ _Fractio_ ," sagte Lupin erneut, wieder schoss der dunkle Blitz in derselben Geschwindigkeit und Stärke auf die Vase zu, wie zuvor. Diesmal aber zerbrach die Vase nicht. Der Blitz wurde einfach von der weißen Decke absorbiert.

„Ohhhhhh," sagten einige beeindruckt. Crabbe und Goyle stießen sich nun wie Affen gegenseitig an und Malfoy sah immer noch gelangweilt aus.

„Ein Glück für uns ist der Schutzzauber einfacher zu erzeugen. Nun denn – bilden wir mal zweier Gruppen."

Es hatten sich die üblichen Paare gebildet und die ganze Stunde über versuchte man zuerst den Schutzzauber wirksam erzeugen zu können. Es stellte sich tatsächlich als sehr schwer heraus, so dass am Ende zwar einige das weiß, leicht durchsichtige Tuch hinbekamen, es sich jedoch im Flug wieder auflöste, noch bevor sich wie ein Zelt um einen selbst legen konnte.

Nach dem Unterricht, als alle wieder zu ihren nächsten Klassen eilten, fing Harry Remus ab, aber dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Zur Zeit sieht es nicht gut aus, Harry. Ich denke, ich könnte dir im November dazu verhelfen?"

„November? Wieso das?"

„Professor White ist nicht dumm. Vertrau mir, November ist besser."

Er nickte unzufrieden, sah dich dann aber zu allen Seiten um. Nachdem er sicher gegangen war, dass sich nur noch die beiden im Raum befanden und die Tür auch geschlossen war, wandte er sich wieder dem Freund zu.

„Wusstest du, dass Professor White Ron gestern zu sich bestellt hat?"

„Hat sie das? Was hat er denn angestellt?" fragte Lupin leichthin.

„Nichts!" sagte Harry verärgert, dass Lupin nicht aufgebrachter war. „Er sagte, sie saßen nur da und haben nichts geredet. Sie hätte ihn die ganze Zeit lediglich angestarrt."

„So so."

„Sie beherrscht Legilimentik."

„Hat Ron das etwa gesagt?" fragte Remus überrascht.

„Nein, das nicht," entgegnete Harry ungeduldig. „Aber ich weiß das."

„Hat Ron denn etwas gespürt?"

„Er sagt nein, aber -"

„Egal wie gut jemand ist, Harry. Wendet derjenige Legilimentik an, spürt man das."

„Wieso lässt sie ihn dann eine geschlagene Stunde in ihrem Büro sitzen und tut nichts, als ihn anzustarren?"

Lupin hatte den Mund geöffnet, ihn jedoch wieder geschlossen und es sich offenbar anders überlegt.

„Was?" drängte Harry misstrauisch.

„Es ist Hogwarts," sagte Lupin sanft. „Mit all dem Personal aus dem Zaubereiministerium, den Mitgliedern aus dem Orden des Phönix und den ganzen Lehrern wird Professor White kaum einem Schüler etwas antun. Die ganzen Anschläge letztes Jahr waren, wie du uns erzählt hast, von einem Schüler. Professor White ist viel zu erwachsen und clever, um so unvorsichtig zu handeln."

Er runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn. War das nicht eigentlich sogar schlimmer? Andererseits fiel ihm auch wieder ein, dass sich Fawkes im Büro aufhielt und war dieser nicht stets loyal Dumbledore gegenüber und hatte selbst ihm, Harry, schon mal das Leben gerettet?

„Weißt du eigentlich, was es mit Fawkes auf sich hat?" fragte Harry und Lupin sah ihn verdutzt an.

„Ich mein nur, er ist wieder da. Ich hab ihm voriges Mal im Büro gesehen. Ich dachte, er wäre weggeflogen nach Dumbledore's Tod. Er ist aber wieder da?"

Lupin lehnte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und verschränkte die Arme. Harry sah ihn neugierig an, während sein Freund angestrengt nachdachte.

„Phönixe sind... sehr selten," begann er schließlich und hatte sich Harry wieder zugewandt. „Man kauft sie nicht einfach in einem Geschäft, noch laufen sie einem einfach zu. Sie suchen sich diejenigen, den sie begleiten wollen, sehr gut aus. Schließlich besitzen sie sehr große Magie und Besonderheiten, wovon uns vieles noch immer verborgen ist. Dass eine Phönixträne noch so große Wunden heilt, weißt du ja aus eigener Erfahrung bereits."

Er lächelte sanft und Harry nickte langsam.

„Phönixe sind sehr treu. Obwohl Dumbledore also nicht mehr lebt, ist es nicht so, dass sich Fawkes einen neuen Begleiter sucht. Ich nehme an, er ist weiterhin hier in Hogwarts, weil es das ist, was Dumbledore gewollt hätte. Sein Grab ist schließlich auch hier."

„Er hört also nicht auf White?"

„Er würde jedenfalls nicht zulassen, dass sie Ron in seiner Anwesenheit unter einen dunklen Fluch setzt," sagte Lupin mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. Harry nickte verstehend, wenn auch nach wie vor äußerst unzufrieden und grimmig.

* * *

Am Abend bei den Rundgängen, als sie unter sich waren, zog Hermine Harry erneut in den Korridor, dessen Wände leer waren und wo sie ungestört sprechen konnten.

„Ich hab ein wenig nachgeforscht," begann sie und Harry wäre fast sarkastisch herausgerutscht: _Wenn das mal nicht etwas neues ist_. „Stammbaumsuche, weißt du. So wie Sirius' Mutter ein Wandteppich über die Familie Black bei sich hielt, dachte ich, gäbe es so etwas vielleicht auch von Dumbledore."

Harry sah sie interessiert an, denn damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Leider nicht. Glücklicherweise ist er ja nicht irgendwer, sondern Albus Dumbledore. Also habe ich versucht eine etwas andere Stammbaumforschung durchzuführen und -" hing sie sofort an, weil Harry schon wieder eine Grimasse verzogen hatte. „Mit Erfolg."

„Und?"

„Jedenfalls halb."

„Hermine!" sagte er ungehalten.

„Es gibt in seinem Stammbaum keine Anna White. Es gibt eine Lasiar Dumbledore. Seine Tochter. Aber ohne Witz. Es gibt absolut keine Aufzeichnungen über sie, weder was aus ihr geworden ist, noch ob sie überhaupt noch lebt oder schon gestorben ist. Sie ist wie vom Erdboden verschwunden."

„Du denkst, Anna White ist Lasiar Dumbledore?"

„Ich hab noch mehr gemacht," sagte sie jedoch ohne auf seine Unterbrechung eingegangen zu sein.

„Nach dem Geburtsdatum von Lasiar Dumbledore wäre diese nun viel älter als Professor White sowohl aussieht, wie auch tatsächlich ist. Wenn sie nämlich mit deinem Vater nach Hogwarts gegangen ist, kann sie nicht älter als 40 sein. Lasiar wäre mindestens doppelt so alt. Ich hab dann versucht mich über die White Familie schlauer zu machen. Das war auch alles andere als leicht, denn wie die Familie Dumbledore ist es echt schwer einzusehen.

Mit viel Mühe und nach langem suchen habe ich etwas gefunden. Auch wenn es nicht explizit dran steht, aber von den Daten könnte es stimmen. Ihre Eltern sind oder waren Inga und Allan White. Ebenfalls keine Ahnung, ob die überhaupt noch leben und der Vater von Allan White könnte ein Grant White sein. Dieser war ein Anhänger von Gellert Grindelwald."

„Der Name kommt mir bekannt vor."

„Er und Dumbledore hatten sich bekämpft und er zog den Kürzeren. Dumbledore hat ihn besiegt. Aber ab da taucht ein weiterer Name im Zusammenhang mit Allan und Grand White auf. Ariana White, Ehefrau von Grant White. Es gab jedoch mal eine Ariana Dumbledore. Dumbledore's jüngere Schwester, die aber ganz sicher schon früh gestorben ist."

„Du denkst... was?"

Harry stand immer noch auf dem Schlauch und zog absolut keine Verbindung zu dem gesprochenen.

„Ich denke, Ariana war Lasiar. Deswegen haben Moody und Kingsley damals gesagt, White stammt von Dumbledore ab. Ihre Großmutter war Dumbledore's Tochter. Wahrscheinlich hat sie den Namen geändert, als sie Grand White geheiratet hat. Warum auch immer. Sinn würde es irgendwie machen.

Ich konnte noch etwas finden. Ein Zeitungsbericht. Schon sehr alt und es war wirklich auch der Einzige, was ich nach all der Suche gefunden habe."

Sie nahm ihn aus ihrem Umhang heraus und Harry nahm es an sich, um es zu lesen. Da war eine blonde, hübsche, ältere Frau und ein schwarzhaariger, älterer Mann mit finsterem und kalten Blick.

 _Verdacht gegen Allan und Inga White. Sind sie in die Machenschaften von Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf verstrickt?_ lautete die Überschrift und darunter las sich ein langer Bericht über deren Festnahme durch den langjährigen Auroren Mad-Eye Moody, der bestätigt, dass es sich hier um zwei Todesser handelt. Harry sah zu Hermine auf und ihr Ausdruck war voll von Schuldgefühlen und zeigte ihr schlechtes Gewissen.

„Vielleicht hattest du doch recht und ich hatte mir einfach nur gewünscht, dass da mehr dahinter steckt. Ich dachte nur, weil auch noch Fawkes hier war..."

„Remus sagte, Fawkes ist hier, weil es Dumbledore's Wunsch gewesen sein könnte."

„Ja, das macht Sinn," sagte Hermine niedergeschlagen. „Aber ganz ehrlich, Harry. Macht es dir keine Angst, wenn sie wirklich... du weißt schon, für ihn arbeitet? Ich meine, das Zaubereiministerium scheint sie zu unterstützen, der Zaubereiminister unterstützt sie, der Orden des Phönix... jeder, mit dem ich gesprochen habe, vermeidet es über sie zu reden und wenn ich sie dann doch mal erwische, dann hört es sich für mich eher so an, als ob sie ihr vertrauen, weil sie von Dumbledore abstammte.

Und wenn ihr dann aber jeder vertraut und sie arbeitet eigentlich für Voldemort."

„Dann sind wir die Einzigen, die die beiden aufhalten können," sagte Harry entschlossen. „Und nein, mir macht es keine Angst."

Hermine war überrascht, aber Harry nickte zuversichtlich.

„Wenn es das nämlich täte, dann hätten die beiden gewonnen. Ich weiß, was ich zu tun habe. Aber das gilt nur für mich."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich hab vor einigen Monaten schon mal gesagt, dass ich das alleine machen muss und ihr nicht. Wenn du also wieder aussteigen willst -"

„Auf gar keinen Fall!" sagte Hermine entschlossen, ihr Blick zeigte zwar einerseits nach wie vor Angst, andererseits aber auch, dass sie nie die Absicht hatte ihn dies alleine durchstehen zu lassen. Sie schluckte.

„Natürlich ist das Ganze furchteinflößend. Ich will auch gar nicht behaupten, dass ich keine Angst habe vor dem, was uns noch erwartet. Trotzdem, ich stehe hinter dir und tu was ich kann. Okay?"

„Okay," wiederholte Harry und lächelte. Mit einem Mal, sahen alle Probleme, die vorher wie ein unbezwingbarer Berg mitten in seinem Weg standen, auf einmal etwas kleiner aus. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sehr er es wirklich wollte und brauchte, dass seine Freunde zu ihm standen und ihn unterstützten.

* * *

Die Woche verging ohne dass Jimá und Brian sich meldeten. Harry machte es nichts aus, nachdem er nun wusste, warum es Jimá so schlecht ging. Helloween rückte gleichfalls näher und dies war der Todestag seiner Eltern. Wenn er nicht jedes Jahr so sehr mit der Schule beschäftigt gewesen wäre, hätte er den Tag vielleicht auch viel eher wahr genommen.

In Fortgeschrittene Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste waren sie nun soweit sich mit dem Fluch und den Gegenzauber zu duellieren. Nachdem jeder den Schutzzauber hinbekam, ließ Lupin sie auch mit dem Fluch angreifen. Bei fast jedem war der Fluch viel zu schwach und wurde nicht mal sichtbar von dem Schutzschild aufgesogen. Selbst bei den Slytherin Schülern war der Fluch nicht stark genug und auch Malfoy's Fluch wurde von Crabbe abgefangen, obgleich seiner stärker als den der meisten anderen war.

Ron und Harry grinsten, als Crabbe große Augen machte als hätte er ein Wunder vollbracht, weil er Malfoy's Fluch tatsächlich aufhalten konnte. Harry und Ron kicherten förmlich, als auch Goyle erstarrte und sich wie ein Affe am Kopf kratzte.

„Du zuerst oder ich?" fragte Harry. Ron zuckte nur mit der Schulter und sagte dann „Du."

Harry zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Ron und sagte „ _fractio_ " zur selben Zeit zu der Ron „ _praestes_ " sprach und seinen Zauberstab auf sich selbst richtete.

Ginny und Hermine hatten das Duell direkt neben den Jungs geführt und die Augen gerollt als Harry den schwarzen Blitz klar und deutlich produzieren konnte und Ron's Schutzschild ihn wie gewünscht vollkommen absorbierte, während es von beiden Mädels genauso schlecht funktionierte, wie bei allen anderen.

„Angeber," warf Ginny in Harry's Richtung, da Ron groß und auch laut in die Richtung der Mädels jubelte.

„Toll, Harry! Das war eindeutig ein Blitz!

Harry grinste Ginny scheu an und versuchte es nicht ganz so stark zu zeigen, dass er sich freuen würde, weil er mal wieder als Einziger den Fluch gemeistert hatte.

„Wie machst du das?!" zischte Hermine verärgert. Harry hätte es ja gern gesagt, aber er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was er anders machte als alle anderen.

„Das ist doch nur Glück!" zischte Malfoy herablassend und stand plötzlich unweit entfernt von der Gruppe ebenfalls in ihrer Ecke. Crabbe und Goyle machten wieder Affengeräusche hinter ihm.

„Sonst könnte er doch Weasley, dem Waschlappen zeigen, wie es geht. Wette, du kriegst das nicht hin, Weasley. So ein Schwächling, wie du, da wird nichts außer heiße Luft raus kommen."

Malfoy lachte dreckig, verschränkte seine Arme und stellte sich sichtlich vor ihnen auf.

„Schlechter als du kriegt das doch niemand hin," warf Harry jedoch zurück und zog Ron von den Slytherins weg. „Ignorier ihn. Du schaffst das schon," sagte er und nickte dem Freund zuversichtlich zu. „Konzentrier dich einfach auf mich."

„Okay," sagte Ron, wenn auch feuerrot im Gesicht vor Wut. Harry richtete den Zauberstab auf sich und sagte „ _praestes_ " im selben Moment, in dem Ron seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete und „ _fractio_ " sprach. Beide wussten sehr wohl, dass Malfoy und seine Bande sie immer noch angafften. In der Erwartung, dass er den Schutzschild heraufbeschwor und dieser den Fluch von Ron absorbierte, egal wie er auch raus kam (Harry hatte durchaus geglaubt, dass Ron den Fluch produzieren konnte), fühlte es sich wie ein kalter Schlag an, als aus Harry's Zauberstab der weiße, leicht durchsichtige Schleier kam und der dunkle Blitz aus Ron's Zauberstab einfach durch diesen hindurch fuhr und Harry im Bruchteil einer Sekunde mitten in die Brust traf.

Er keuchte, fühlte es sich doch an, als ob er mit einem Mal keine Luft mehr zum atmen hatte. Die Kraft in seinen Knien hatte ihn verlassen und Harry sank kraftlos zu Boden und brach in sich zusammen.

„Harry!"

Er hörte Ginny und Hermine nach ihm schreien, weitere Stimmen seiner Klassenkameraden, aber sich bewegen oder sprechen, dazu war er nicht in der Lage und egal wie sehr er sich anstrengte etwas zu tun, Harry spürte seinen eigenen Körper nicht mehr. Nur noch, wie sich Stück für Stück etwas in ihm regte als ob jemand etwas aus ihm herausziehen wollen würde. Er sah noch vereinzelt Gesichter, Lupin – Dann wurde es schwarz.

* * *

Es kam ihm vor wie eine Sekunde, dass das Ziehen wieder verschwand. Sein Körper fühlte sich nach wie vor stumpf und gefühllos an und es war immer noch alles schwarz. Seine Augenlider ließen sich nicht öffnen oder er hatte einfach noch keine Kraft dazu.

„Wie konnte ich mich nur dazu überreden lassen, ihnen das zu zeigen?" Das war die Stimme seines Freundes. Remus. Er war aufgebracht und äußerst wütend.

„Es sind Kinder!"

„Sie sind alle volljährig, Lupin," sagte eine andere, strengere und mürrischere Stimme. Er kannte sie ebenfalls. Mad-Eye Moody. „Wir sind nun im Krieg. Härtere Maßnahmen sind unvermeidbar geworden. Unserem Gegner ist schließlich nichts heilig und er macht vor ihnen kein Halt. Es ist schon richtig, dass man sich verteidigen kann."

„Aber Harry konnte sich nicht verteidigen," entgegnete Remus.

„Aber er ist okay," sagte eine andere weibliche Stimme. Eine, die er schon mal gehört hatte. Damals im Fuchsbau als er nach dem Veternus Zauber im Fuchsbau kurz aufgewacht war.

„Der Fluch war zwar heftig, aber nicht lebensgefährlich."

„Ron Weasley ist ein 17jähriger Junge. Wie konnte er einen Fluch produzieren, der von der Stärke dem eines ausgewachsenen, weit erfahreneren Zauberers entsprach?"

„Es liegt nicht an der Stärke des Angreifers, Remus," erklärte die weibliche Stimme. „Es war die Stärke eines normalen 17jährigen. Es liegt an dem jungen Harry Potter hier."

„Er hat den Schutzzauber produziert. Ich habs gesehen."

„Alles was ich sagen kann ist, dass der Fluch auf ihn eine andere Wirkung hatte. Ich erinnere mich nur an einen Fall, bei dem das ebenfalls passiert war. Wäre es irgendjemand anderer, hätte es mich wohl ebenfalls gewundert, aber angesichts der Umstände, denke ich, die Verantwortlichen werden genau wissen, wo zu suchen ist? Es war Anna White's Idee, nicht wahr?"

Keine Antwort.

„Nun, ich denke, sie hat die Antwort, die sie gesucht hat."

Stille. Er war so müde, dass mit dem verstummen der Stimmen auch der Schlaf zurück kam.

* * *

Als Harry es endlich schaffte seine Augen zu öffnen, begriff er sehr schnell, wo er sich befand, denn dies war die ihm vertraute Umgebung des Krankenflügels. Es roch nach Medizin und Desinfektionsmittel.

„Harry! Ein Glück!" Mit einem Mal fand sich eine weibliche Person auf ihm drauf und hatte ihn so fest umarmt, dass er von diesem Gefühlsausbruch überrumpelt wurde. Es war nicht Ginny, von der er es verstanden hätte, oder Hermine, von der das hätte auch noch erklärbar kommen können. Es war Jimá.

Nachdem sie ihn endlich losgelassen hatte, zog er sich auf und nach dem er auch die Brille aufsetzte, die Jima ihm reichte, sah er, dass noch jemand bei ihnen saß, den er nicht erwartet hatte. Brian Tonks.

„Hey," sagte Brian freundlich und winkte mit zwei Fingern. „Stradford hat uns gesagt, dass du heute wieder zu dir kommen würdest und siehe da – die gute Seele hatte recht."

„Stradford?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Erfahrene Heilerin aus dem St. Mungo. Der Fluch, der dich umgehauen hat war nämlich etwas heftiger als das womit eine Schulkrankenschwester normalerweise umgeht."

„Umgehauen? Der Fluch? Wieso?"

„Der Fluch von Ron ging durch dein Schutzzauber," antwortete Brian, da Jimá noch immer um Fassung rang und offenbar mehr Zeit brauchte, um sich wieder zu fangen.

„Ich dachte, das ist unmöglich," sagte Harry, denn er war sich sicher, dass Lupin sagte, dass der Schutzzauber, den sie gelernt hatten, bewiesenermaßen immer wirkte.

„Vielleicht war ja dein Zauberstab defekt?" warf Brian ganz ernst ein, doch es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, nachdem sich die beiden Jungs ansahen, dass er losprustete und Harry somit genau wusste, dass dies nur ein Witz sein sollte.

„Ernsthaft jetzt, woran lag das?"

„Keine Ahnung," sagte sein Freund und diesmal meinte er das auch so. „Remus und die anderen Lehrer diskutieren viel, aber ob so was schon mal vorgekommen ist, weiß ich nicht. Wahrscheinlich nicht oder man hätte nicht gesagt, dass der Schutzzauber bewiesenermaßen immer wirkt. Wer immer das auch bewiesen hat, du bist der Gegenbeweis, Harry!"

Er sah Brian dämlich an, aber das Grinsen war dem Freund trotzdem nicht vergangen. Seine Heiterkeit machte einen wirklich fertig.

„Nun, klar ist, der Fluch hatte auf dich eine Wirkung, obwohl er keins haben sollte. Alle haben gesehen, dass der Schutzzauber von dir gewirkt hat."

Brian zuckte dennoch die Schultern.

„Wie gesagt, die Professoren rätseln noch daran. Falls du dich wunderst, wo deine Freunde sind – im Unterricht. Du lagst ein Monat flach."

„Ein Monat?!" wiederholte Harry entsetzt und hatte sich so abrupt bewegt, dass seine Decke zu Boden fiel.

„Yap," sagte Brian ernst. „Hast das Quidditchspiel verpasst. Hab mir aber sagen lassen, dass es nicht unnormal für dich ist, nicht an jedem Spiel eines Jahres teilzunehmen."

„Ein Monat?!" wiederholte Harry und klang nun bereits halb verrückt. Ein Augenblick verging, dann grinste Brian wieder von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Kein Monat also?" sagte Harry und sah ihn mit verengten Augen streng an. Brian schüttelte den Kopf, sein Grinsen hatte er nach wie vor nicht verloren.

„Etwas weniger als ne Woche. Bist rechtzeitig zum Quidditch Spiel wach geworden. Das heißt – wenn Madam Pomfrey dich überhaupt rechtzeitig entlässt. Das tut sie, wenn du zeigst, dass du fit genug bist, um wieder auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen und ich würd sagen -" Er hatte die Decke vom Boden mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs wieder aufgehoben und zurück auf das Bett gezaubert. „ - Das bist du eindeutig."

Harry wusste nicht, ob er Brian eine runterhauen sollte, weil er sich so ungehobelt verhielt oder ob er ihm sagen sollte, dass er sich wie ein Vollidiot aufführte. Er beschloss, dass ein schweigen und ein blöder Blick ausreichte. Brian lachte bellend, warf dann aber ein kurzen Seitenblick zu Jimá, die immer noch kein Ton von sich gegeben hatte, sondern scheu abwechselnd zwischen beiden hin und her sah.

„Ähm, jedenfalls sind Ron und die anderen im Unterricht. Professor White hat es angeordnet und ja – sie kommen später bestimmt noch vorbei. Waren die letzten Tage seitdem du hier legst eh jeden Abend hier. Aber zu was anderem - Du hast uns ne Eule geschrieben. Wir konnten nicht vorher antworten. Orden. Was gibt's denn?"

„Ähm," machte Harry und dachte angestrengt nach, was er sich gleich wieder zurechtgelegt hatte, um mit ihnen zu reden. Er hatte sich jedoch nie ausgemalt, wie er die beiden um Hilfe bat, wenn Jimá aussah als ob sie gleich in Tränen zusammenbrach. Brian rollte die Augen und lächelte amüsiert.

„Jimá," sagte er sanft und stupste sie leicht am Ärmel an. „Harry geht's gut und er ist in kürze wieder fit wie sein Feuerblitz. Hörst du also bitte auf dich wie ein Komet 2-60 zu benehmen und lässt das bremsende schniefen sein?"

„Tut mir leid, Harry," sagte sie leise, aber er schüttelte nur sofort den Kopf.

„Schon gut." Er hätte nicht gewusst, wie er darauf reagieren sollte oder was er sagen sollte. Hätte er nicht gewusst, dass Jimá dieser Tage ohnehin leicht zum weinen zu bringen war, wegen dem Tod ihrer Eltern, er hätte es wohl mehr als nur komisch gefunden, dass sie wegen ihm weinte. So gut sie auch miteinander auskamen, aber so eng standen sie sich nun auch wiederum nicht, dass man gleich um den anderen weinte, wenn dieser mal im Krankenflügel lag.

„Ich muss mit euch beiden unter vier Augen sprechen. Können wir uns am Wochenende wieder zusammensetzen? In meiner Wohnung?"

„Mit uns beiden unter _vier_ Augen?" wiederholte Brian und konnte sich das Grinsen erneut nicht verkneifen. Harry verengte die Augen. Tonks hatte recht. Ihr Bruder schien jeden Tag zum Frühstück ein Clown zu essen.

„Klar. Wir kommen am Freitag und begleiten euch nach London. Hab schon lang kein Quidditch Spiel mehr gesehen. Jimá?"

„J-Ja?" machte sie und schniefte.

„Wir gehen. Keine Widerrede. Harry."

Brian und er schüttelten sich die Hände und als Harry Jimá ansah passierte absolut gar nichts. Sie starrte ihn mit so verletzten Augen an, dass er für einen Moment glaubte, er hätte ihr irgendwie das Herz gebrochen.

„Bye, Jimá," sagte er vorsichtig in der Hoffnung, dass dies das richtige sein würde und sie nicht wieder zu weinen begann. Sie riss sich sichtlich zusammen, atmete tief durch und lächelte zaghaft.

„Bye, Harry."

Sie schritt als erste raus und Brian folgte ihr auf dem Fuß. Harry hörte noch wie Brian sie dazu aufrief endlich über ihren Schatten zu springen und zu sagen, was Sache ist. Er fragte sich, ob das immer noch an den Typen lag, den Jimá sehen wollte aber nicht sehen darf.

Wenige Stunden später (nachdem Pomfrey ihm haufenweise Medizin die Gurgel runter geschüttet hatte), bekam er wie erwartet Besuch von Ron, Ginny und Hermine. Sie erzählten ihm, dass der Fluch ihn umgehauen hatte und absolut jeder, selbst Remus selbst, davon total überrumpelt und entsetzt war. Was danach im Krankenflügel passiert ist, konnten sie ihm zwar nicht erzählen, aber dass sie danach zu jeder Zeit, wann immer sie frei hatten, bei ihm saßen. Professor McGonagall hatte sie aber schon am ersten Tag dazu ermahnt in ihren Klassen aufzutauchen oder es würde jeden von ihnen ein äußerst unangenehmes Gespräch mit der Direktorin bevorstehen, was keiner von ihnen unnötig provozieren wollte. Außerdem waren Brian und Jimá noch am selben Tag aufgetaucht, als er eingeliefert wurde, und sie konnten sich daher mit den beiden abwechseln und Harry somit auch versichern, dass immer jemand bei ihm war, als er schlief.

Ron hatte sich wohl ein dutzend mal entschuldigt, obgleich Harry schon beim ersten Mal ausdrücklich sagte, dass er ihm keine Schuld gab. Sie wollten abwarten, bis sie Remus abfangen und fragen konnten, was passiert war, bevor sie weiter wild spekulierten. Obwohl er es nicht wollte, musste Harry diese einen Nacht noch im Krankenflügel schlafen, da Madam Pomfrey ihn zur Beobachtung da behalten wollte. Lupin war zu Harry's Missfallen nicht aufgetaucht. Dafür aber Luna und Neville. Etwas, dass er sich lieber erspart hätte, denn Luna versicherte ihm, dass es nun Tomatenwürmer gab, die sich tarnen konnten und unsichtbar die Kontrolle über jemanden übernehmen konnten, wenn er schlief und Harry müsse ganz dringend aufpassen, weil die Tomatenwürmer vielleicht hinter ihm her waren.

* * *

Er war froh als es spät Nacht war und er wieder schlafen konnte. Kaum zu glauben, aber trotz dessen, dass er so lang geschlafen hatte, war er immer noch müde. Irgendwann, weit nach Mitternacht hinein, bemerkte er etwas ganz komisches in seiner Nähe und als er sich vorsichtig zur Seite drehte, um nachzusehen, was ihn so merkwürdig vor kam, blickte er in zwei riesengroße Glubschaugen.

„Dobby?" Augenblicklich saß Harry kerzengerade in seinem Bett mit dem Hauselfen neben sich stehen, und einem zaghaften Lächeln zwischen den riesigen Schlabberohren.

„Harry Potter!" sagte er hocherfreut. „Dobby hat sich Sorgen gemacht."

„Du bist noch hier?" fragte er stattdessen überrascht.

„Dobby arbeitet hier."

„Immer noch?"

„Professor White bezahlt Dobby. Dobby arbeitet."

Irgendwie fand er es beruhigend zu wissen, dass sein kleiner Freund ebenfalls noch in Hogwarts war. Er hatte bis heute gar nicht mehr an den Hauselfen gedacht und nun fühlte er sich sogar ein wenig schlecht, dass er den Freund bei all dem, was in der letzten Zeit passiert war, vergessen hatte.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er, statt sich weiter in seinen Gedanken zu vergraben.

„Dobby geht es gut, Harry Potter. Er ist noch traurig wegen Professor Dumbledore, aber froh, dass er Harry Potter wiedersieht."

Und dann kam Harry der Gedanke! Dass ihm das nicht schon früher eingefallen ist. Was letztes Jahr funktioniert hat, dürfte auch jetzt wieder funktionieren.

„Dobby! Kannst du mir ein Gefallen tun?"

„Dobby tut alles für Harry Potter!" sagte der Hauself und strahlte vor Glück. Harry grinste.

„Hefte dich an Professor White."

„Professor White?" wiederholte Dobby überrascht. „Will Harry Potter, dass Dobby Professor White beschützt?"

„Uhm, nur beobachten fürs erste. Kannst du das für mich tun?"

„Natürlich! Dobby tut alles, was Harry Potter ihm sagt. Aber Dobby – nun ja." Er rollte mit den Augen nach links und rechts, als ob er sichergehen müsste, dass ihnen auch ja keine Pflanzen oder Fliegen zuhörten. Dann senkte er seine Stimme und seinen Kopf und hielt die Hand vor das Gesicht, als ob er dadurch vermied, dass jemand von der Seite ihn ansah.

„Dobby kann Harry Potter vielleicht nicht alles sagen, was er weiß und herausfindet."

„Warum das?" fragte er verdutzt und Dobby senkte noch mal etwas tiefer den Kopf.

„Dobby ist zwar nun ein freier Elf, aber Dobby hat früher den Malfoy's gedient und ein Herr hat Dobby aufgetragen auch alles zu tun, was Professor White ihm aufträgt. Dobby fällt es noch immer schwer, das nicht mehr zu tun."

Harry's Miene verfinsterte sich noch mehr. White war also ebenfalls eng mit den Malfoys. Wieso sonst hätte Lucius Malfoy Dobby aufgetragen White zu gehorchen? Kein Wunder, dass sie Draco zurück nach Hogwarts brachte. Nein, er war sich sicher. White war kein bisschen wie Sirius. Sie gehörte zu Voldemort und Harry würde sie noch enttarnen und zur Rechenschaft ziehen.


	7. Chapter 7

Nächstes =)

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Guguck =)

Okay, das war jetzt echt merkwürdig. Ich hab das Kapitel eigentlich schon länger fertig, wollte es eigentlich mit der Reviewantwort posten, aber ich hab ohne Witz dein Review erst heute Mittag einsehen können. Davor ist es mir nicht angezeigt worden und ich bin fast mit dem nächsten Kapitel schon fertig Öö

Uh, weißt du was? Ich hab gestern so aus Spaß mal auf Youtube nach Harry Potter Bloopers gesucht, weil ich so was immer gerne bei Serien oder anderen Filmen sehe. Lach immer mit oder finde das total süß, wenn die Schauspieler lachen und Spaß haben. Das hat mir bei Harry Potter auch richtig gefallen =) Ach ja, zu schade, dass das vorbei ist.

Hm... Ich sag nicht, dass du falsch liegst mit deiner Vermutung. Ich sagte nur, dass wenn du Anna in dem anderen Blickwinkel betrachtest, vieles vielleicht eher Sinn für die anderen macht. + dich ganz geheimnisvoll und vielsagend angugg+ Verstehst du, was ich damit sagen will? XD

Hehe, ich werde es auf jeden Fall noch schreiben, wie Anna darauf reagiert hat, als sie von Brian erfuhr. Weiß nur nicht in welche von beiden FF's ich das tue und bei Brian und seinem Verhalten liegt es einfach daran, dass er zwar Sirius und Anna's Sohn ist, aber die Intelligenz von Dumbledore hat und daher auch nie ausflippt oder überreagiert, sondern stets alles durchdenkt und in Ruhe angeht.

Ich weiß nur nicht, ob die Erklärung dann so nachvollziehbar ist, die ich für Anna, Brian und Jimá's Auftauchen bringe. Letztere wird in diesem Kapitel mit der Erklärung aufkommen, also seh ich dann, wie du und die anderen damit umgeht XD.

Bei Sirius weiß man ja, dass er nie bei Harry aufgetaucht ist, weil er in Askaban saß. Also Erklärung logisch.

Lupin hat glaub ich nie erklärt, warum er Harry nicht schon vorher aufgesucht hat, selbst nachdem er in die Zaubererwelt kam, aber ich denk auch ohne, dass es wo steht, kann man es nachvollziehen, denn er war ja auch ein Werwolf und sonst ja mehr „nur" ein Freund von Harry's Vater zu Schulzeiten. Beim lesen von Buch 3 ist mir das nämlich aufgefallen, dass er sich da explizit auf Hogwarts bezieht und nicht auf die Zeit danach. Ich frag mich, ob Rowling es damals entweder falsch geschrieben hat und _seit Hogwarts_ statt _in Hogwarts_ schreiben wollte oder sie damals nicht daran dachte, dass Remus und James auch nach ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit noch befreundet waren.

Ah, gut, dann kommt Malfoy rüber wie beabsichtigt ^^

Yap, Brian und Jimá reden über Anna. Wird hier auch noch mal etwas erläutert.

Ha! Das passiert also doch nicht nur mir! ^^ Ich komm mir schon extrem komisch vor, wenn mich Leute ein paar Sekunden anstarren, die ich gar nicht kenne. Sei es Kommilitonen oder Fremde in der Straßenbahn oder Haltestellen. Ich mein, ich tu das doch auch nicht, gerade weil sich das echt komisch anfühlt, wenn man so angestarrt wird ÖÖ Frag mich dann immer, ob ich irgendwo ein Pickel habe, der Aufmerksamkeit erregt.

Hehe, ja, entweder das oder _jemand anderes_ hat da seine Finger im Spiel und sorgt dafür, dass Hermine gewisse Informationen findet.

Ich hatte überlegt auch Kreacher mit einzubinden, aber irgendwie schreibe ich ihn nicht gerne ^^ Also hab ich ihn einfach in der Küche in Hogwarts gelassen.

Thx fürs liebe Review =) Liebe Grüßle

Ps. Eh ich es vergesse! Mein Prof hat sich bei mir wegen der Benotung meiner Masterarbeit endlich gemeldet und mir eine 1 gegeben. Seitdem laufe ich herum wie ne Grinseback! =) So wie mir am Ende die Puste ausging, mein Programm mir zusammengekracht ist und ich Black outs hatte, habe ich alles schließlich nur noch zusammengefitzelt, in der Hoffnung, dass er mir noch ne 2,7 gibt. Weil ich dachte, da fehlt echt ne Menge und ich habs auch nicht noch mal Korrekturlesen lassen auf Rechtschreibfehler von Freunden, weil ich wirklich keine Zeit mehr hatte und sogar am Abend vor der Abgabe noch Kapitel zu Ende geschrieben habe. Aber jetzt ist mir so ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen gefallen und für mich grenzt das an ein Wunder. (Binde ich leider auch allen Freunden auf die Nase ^^ Sorry, aber ich bin wirklich so was von erleichtert, dass die ganze (wirklich grauenvolle) Arbeit nicht umsonst war, sondern sich tatsächlich gelohnt hat. Du hattest also recht mit dem was du über Professoren und die Betreuung und das Bestehen gesagt hast =) +freu + ) +weiter grinse und party mach+

* * *

Chapter 7 – Family Ties

Das erste Quidditchspiel der Saison fand Ende Oktober zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor statt und an diesem Freitag fand sich das gesamte Schloss auf den Tribünen ein, um sich das Spiel zu verfolgen. Beide Mannschaften schritten auf das Feld hinaus und Harry und Patinkin, Kapitän der Slytherin Mannschaft, gaben sich auf Anweisung von Madam Hooch die Hände. Beide Mannschaften bestiegen ihre Besen und nach dem Anpfiff stiegen sie alle in die Höhe.

Auf der Tribüne der Professoren sah Harry Jimá und Brian, die neben Remus und Hagrid saßen und ihn aufmerksam beobachteten. Er sah auch alle anderen Professoren dort sitzen – außer White. Unter anderen Umständen hätte es ihm etwas ausgemacht, aber nun war Dobby da, um ein Auge auf sie zu werfen und das ließ Harry das Spiel mit absolut gutem Gefühl angehen.

Irgendwie fühlte er sich anders als in der letzten Zeit. Adrenalin schoss in ihm empor. Er sah den rivalisierenden Ausdruck auf Malfoy's Gesicht und ein unbändiger Wille ihn jetzt im Quidditch zu schlagen feuerte Harry's Herz an. Er sah sich nach dem Schnatz um ohne auf das andere Geschehen im Spiel zu achten.

Stadionsprecher für dieses Spiel war – und Harry wusste wirklich nicht, ob er nun lachen oder weinen sollte – Colin Creevey. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er besser als so manch anderer Stadionsprecher war, denn er beschrieb tatsächlich nur wie das Spiel ablief, ohne Seitenhiebe und ohne Partei zu ergreifen. Er erhaschte ein Blick auf McGonagall, die sichtlich zufrieden und stolz auf sich selbst war mit der Wahl von Creevey zum Stadionsprecher. Gut, hier und da rutschte ihm ein _das war echt gemein, aber nun ja, kann man nichts machen_ heraus, aber damit schien die Professorin leben zu können. Ansonsten hörte Harry, wie es 10 zu 0 für Gryffindor durch Ginny stand. Etwas später 10 zu 10 durch den Slytherin Jäger Bust. Während er immer noch nach dem Schnatz Ausschau hielt, stand es irgendwann 50 zu 20 und Slytherin hatte bereits 2 Strafen wegen Foulspiels bekommen.

Als Malfoy zu ihm rüberkeifte _„Na, hast du schon die Hosen voll, Potter?"_ stand es laut Creevey 70 zu 20 und 4 Strafen wegen Foulspiels. Ron hatte so manchen Ball gehalten und dem folgte stets ein großer Jubel der Gryffindor Tribüne. Harry sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Jilli und Brian ihm zujubelten und Brian beide Daumen nach oben hielt, während er breit wie eh und je grinste. Harry konnte sich nicht helfen, aber irgendwie mochte er es, dass die beiden sich in Hogwarts aufhalten konnten.

Als der Treiber Pobel einen Klatscher in Ginny's Richtung schoss und diese unerwartet davon getroffen wurde, hätte es sie fast vom Besen geworfen, wäre Harry nicht zu ihrer Rettung gekommen und hätte sie ganz galant mit seinen Armen reflexartig aufgefangen. Dadurch stand es dann leider 70 zu 30 für Slytherin.

„Na wartet!" fauchte Ginny giftig. „Das kriegen die zurück!" Sie hüpfte zurück auf ihren Besen, der zu ihr herabgeflogen kam als sie „Accio Besen!" rief und war eigentlich schon losgeflitzt als sie auf halbem Weg kehrt machte und wieder zu Harry zurückflog, der ihr bis dahin eigentlich nur nachgesehen hatte.

„Vergessen. Danke, mein Held," sagte sie und blinzelte mit süßlichem Blick. Harry lachte und so zog Ginny wieder von dannen und machte den Punkt zum 80 zu 30 und mittlerweile 7 Foulspiele. Jedes Mal, wenn Slytherin wieder ein Foul brachte, kam es von sämtlichen Tribünen außer den Slytherins selber ein unzufriedenen _Uhhhhhhhh._

Da! Der Schnatz! Sein Herz schlug mit einem Mal höher und schneller. Harry jagte ohne auf Malfoy zu achten nach dem goldenen Schimmern, den er als Erstes entdeckt hatte. Aufgrund des Summens seines Besens hörte Harry, dass auch Malfoy nun dicht auf seinen Fersen war und es lag durchaus die Versuchung in der Luft einfach abrupt zu stoppen, damit Malfoy schön in ihn reinkrachte, aber Harry ließ das bleiben. Quidditch war kein Ort um persönliche Rachegefühle auszuleben. Er würde sich nie auf ihr Niveau herab begeben.

„Harry jagt hinter dem Schnatz!" hörte er Creevey jubeln. „Oh, vergessen – Robbins hat getroffen. Es steht nun 90 zu 30 für Gryffindor. Du schaffst es, Harry! Los, los, los!"

Harry grinste. Er wusste, dass er den Schnatz jeden Moment hatte, wusste, dass Malfoy ihm diesen Sieg niemals nehmen könnte und dieses Gefühl hob sich um so viel ab von all den schrecklichen anderen Gefühlen der letzten Zeit. Und als er seine Hand um den Ball schloss und den Abpfiff hörte war es klar. Er hatte gewonnen.

„Gryffindor gewinnt Haushoch über Slytherin mit 240 zu 30!"

Creevey lachte und jubelte wie ein Kleinkind als er im Kreis vor Freude hüpfte. Dafür, dass er ein Fünftklässler war, benahm er sich mit einem Mal wieder wie der kleine Erstklässler, der Harry überall hin mit seiner Kamera folgte. Harry's Mannschaft jubelte, die Gryffindor Tribüne jubelte, er sah Remus klatschen, Brian und Jilli zeigten ihm beide Daumen nach oben und waren mit Hagrid die Einzigen, die wie alle anderen Gryffindor's aufgesprungen waren.

Harry hielt für einen Moment inne. All das, was er die letzten Wochen gespürt hatte, all die Last, die Angst und Furcht, Sorgen und Anspannungen, für diesen kleinen Moment war das alles verflogen. Er fühlte sich frei, gut, glücklich. Ginny lachte ihm zu und Harry lachte zurück. Okay, irgendwie war es vielleicht doch in Ordnung dass er hier und nicht da draußen war. Wenn sie am Ende dennoch gewannen und Voldemort besiegten, dann war es für ihn okay, dass er hier her zurückgekehrt war.

* * *

Nach dem gewonnenen Spiel hatte Harry ein gutes Gefühl mit Hermine und Ron in Begleitung von Jima und Brian zurück nach London zu reisen. Dort angekommen hatten sie sich erst mal alle im Wohnzimmer niedergelassen.

„Gutes Spiel," lobte Brian und alle drei Jungs grinsten von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Hab schon fast vergessen, wie mitreißend so was sein kann. Das letzte Quidditch Spiel, das ich mir ansah war mit Charlie als Kapitän. Aber mal ehrlich 7 Foulspiele von Slytherin? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass es das früher gab."

„Das war noch gar nichts," warf Ron enthusiastisch ein. „Wären das nicht alles Neulinge gewesen, das Spiel hätte unter dem Blödian von Flint sogar 15 Fouspiele gehabt!"

Brian lachte, wandte sich dann aber direkt Harry zu.

„Also? Nun sind wir unter _vier Augen_ ," witzelte er und zuckte amüsiert mit dem Mundwinkel. „Jeder von uns hat vierfünftel eines Auge. Du kannst frei sprechen."

Harry gluckste. Irgendwie hallte immer noch das Glücksgefühl des Quidditch Spiels in ihm nach und es war schwer sich wieder auf das bedrückende zu konzentrieren, das eigentlich auch das wichtigere war.

„Mit Draco Malfoy's Rückkehr bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig. Es gibt da etwas, das ich euch sagen muss."

Und Harry erzählte ihnen mit Hermine und Ron's Hilfe was Dumbledore ihm von den Horkruxen mitgeteilt hatte und ihren Vermutungen was diese sein könnten. Brian und Jimá hatten kein einziges mal dazwischengeredet, nur ab und zu ihre Mienen verfinstert und ab und zu Blicke miteinander ausgetauscht. Als er fertig war nickte der eine, die andere aber sah fast ein wenig verängstigt aus.

„Und Dumbledore wollte, dass du das ganz alleine tust?" fragte Brian skeptisch.

„Er hat niemandem sonst etwas davon erzählt und wird seine Gründe gehabt haben," sagte Harry. „McGonagall weiß nichts davon. Remus ebenfalls nicht und euren Gesichtern nach zu urteilen weiß der Orden auch nichts davon?"

„Puh," machte Brian und zog eine Grimasse. „Wer weiß schon, was Elphias Doge weiß und was nicht. Wir erledigen nur Aufträge, was hintenrum so vor sich geht, keine Ahnung. Denke aber du hast recht. Die anderen Mitglieder wären wesentlich aufgebrachter, wenn sie wüssten, mit was sie es zu tun haben.

Horkruxe zu erstellen ist nicht gerade etwas, dass man jeden Tag tut. Ich würde sogar sagen, dass drei viertel der Mitglieder nicht mal weiß, was das überhaupt ist. Dumbledore hat das Thema schließlich aus Hogwarts verbannt."

„Wusstet ihr was das ist?" fragte Harry. Brian zuckte mit dem Mundwinkel. Natürlich wusste er es, was hätte er auch sonst von jemanden erwartet, der als _Wunderkind_ galt.

„Was möchtest du nun von uns?" fragte Jimá vorsichtig, zeigte aber deutlich, dass er ihre Unterstützung auf jeden Fall bekam, egal was es sein würde. Das machte es für Harry auch leichter, offen weiter zu reden.

„Zum einen wärs gut, wenn ihr öfter in Hogwarts seid. Ich glaube, dass Malfoy irgendetwas plant. White hat ihn bestimmt nicht einfach so wieder zurückgeholt."

„Moment," sagte Jimá plötzlich und sah ihn mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen an. „Byen. Dass du sie sprechen möchtest, hat etwas damit zu tun, dass du glaubst, sie weiß, wo ein Horkrux ist. Richtig?"

„Ja, richtig," sagte er ehrlich und Jimá nickte verstehend. „Okay... Ich hab noch nichts von ihr gehört. Aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Ich bin mir sicher, sie meldet sich sobald sie kann."

Harry nickte.

„Und ihr glaubt, so ein _Black Heart_ könnte ein Horkrux sein?" fuhr Brian nachdenklich fort. Harry nickte erneut. Brian war nun viel ruhiger und zeigte auch absolut keine Anzeichen davon wieder irgendwelche Witze zu reißen. So sah Harry ihn zum ersten Mal, andererseits war es irgendwo auch verständlich, dass er diese Seite besaß, denn wie sollte er auch sonst ein Fluchbrecher sein und ein Studium schaffen, wenn er ständig nur Spaß machte.

„Wisst ihr, wer sich mit _Black Heart_ auskennt?"

Hermine und Ron waren nun gleichfalls aufgeschreckt und hatten sich wie Harry dem Freund neugierig zugewandt.

„Professor White."

„Was?" schoss es von allen drei gleichzeitig heraus. Jimá begann an ihrem Butterbier zu nippen während sie alle vier mit Seitenblicken beobachtete. Ein eindeutiger Versuch sich raus zuhalten und möglichst klein zu machen.

„Wissen nicht viele, weil das Thema selber schließlich auch kein Stoff eines Unterrichts oder so was ist und bis vor 20 Jahren oder so auch kaum bis gar nicht wirklich bekannt war. Erst durch den Krieg vor 20 Jahren haben es einige begonnen niederzuschreiben. Das ist eher Learning by doing, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine."

„Nein," sagten Ron und Harry gleichzeitig. Hermine aber schien es als einzige verstanden zu haben, denn sie hatte entsetzt die Augen aufgerissen.

„Soll das heißen?!" Sie stockte entsetzt und beide Jungs blickten sie überrascht an. „Professor White ist?" Wieder stockte sie. „Das ist ja...unglaublich!"

„Was ist unglaublich?" sagten Ron und Harry gleichzeitig und auch gleich genervt, denn aus ihren abgebrochenen Kommentaren ließ sich nichts ableiten, was so unglaublich sein sollte. Brian schmunzelte.

„Mach aus dem _ist_ ein _war_ , Hermine. Aber sonst stimmt es."

„Was stimmt?" fragte Ron verdutzt.

„War?" sagte Hermine stattdessen irritiert. „Aber sie lebt doch noch? Wie kann man – Um Himmels Willen, könnt ihr beide nicht zwischen den Zeilen lesen?!" fauchte sie gekränkt, da Harry und Ron schiefe Grimasse gezogen hatten, die ihr nun gehörig auf die Nerven gingen. „Professor White ist ein _Black Heart_!"

„WAS?!" sagten beide erneut.

„ _War_ ," warf Brian wieder ein. Jimá nippte immer noch mit unschuldigem Blick an ihrem Butterbier.

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte Harry, der sich von allen als erstes von diesem Schlag wieder gefasst hatte.

„Na, ich bin doch _Allwissend_! Oder wie Dumbledore zu sagen pflegte _Ich bin mit außergewöhnlicher Intelligenz gesegnet_ ," antwortete Brian und grinste schief. Da Harry aussah als ob er ihm wirklich jeden Moment eine runterhauen würde, lachte er bellend, schnappte sich Jimá's Butterbierflasche von ihren Händen weg und nahm ein kräftigen Schluck draus.

„Hey!"

„Du bist dran, Sayé," sagte er mit überlegendem Blick, hatte sich hinter gelehnt, die Beine auf dem Wohnzimmertisch überschlagen und nun den Beobachter gemimt.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass Harry hier mir das Gesicht poliert, übernimmst du jetzt."

Sie verzog eine Grimasse und dachte etwas angestrengt nach, um die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Also... Vor 15 oder 16 Jahren ist wohl _etwas_ passiert... und... Professor White... hat ihr _Black Heart_ verloren."

„Verloren?" wiederholte Harry verwirrt.

„So wie in... _aus Versehen verlegt_ verloren oder _zu viel gelaufen und auf dem Weg ist ihr das Black Heart einfach aus dem Körper gerutscht verloren_?" warf Ron genauso verwirrt ein. Hermine rollte die Augen.

„Das kann man nicht verlegen und auch genauso wenig einfach verlieren," sagte sie gereizt. „ _Black Heart_ ist eine Magie und sie war in Professor White drin. Wie soll man das da bitte verlieren?"

„Vom Hörensagen ist etwas passiert, dass dazu führte," sagte Jimá umsichtig. „Ist nicht so, dass wir daneben standen und alles beobachtet haben. Wir wissen es nur, weil Dumbledore uns davon erzählt hat."

„Wie gut kanntet ihr ihn eigentlich? Dumbledore," warf Harry in die Runde, denn wenn Hermine recht hatte, dann mussten die beiden Pofessor White eigentlich besser kennen als er bisher ahnte.

„Gut genug, um zu wissen, dass wir deine nächste Frage wahrscheinlich nicht beantworten wollen werden," sagte Brian mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. Harry verzog kritisch die Augenbrauen, stellte die Frage aber dennoch.

„Ist White mit Dumbledore verwandt?"

Brian und Jimá tauschten erwartungsgemäß tiefe Blicke aus und selbst wenn sie nicht geantwortet hätten, wäre die Antwort für alle anderen klar gewesen.

„Professor White ist Dumbledore's Urenkelin," antwortete Brian und wandte sich wieder mit ernstem Ausdruck Harry zu.

„Und ihre Eltern sind Todesser gewesen, richtig?"

Wieder dieser merkwürdige Blick zwischen Jimá und Brian und Harry missfiel der Gedanke, dass sie ihm absichtlich etwas verheimlichten. Er hatte ihnen gerade sein Vertrauen entgegen gebracht und hatte eigentlich gedacht, dies auch von ihnen zu bekommen.

„Ja," sagte Jimá bedrückt. „Waren sie."

„Waren?" fragte Harry.

„Sie sind tot," erklärte Jimá und ihre Stimme hätte nicht deprimierter sein können. Harry jedoch tat es nicht leid und verstand auch ihre Mienen nicht, denn war es nicht etwas gutes, wenn es 2 Todesser weniger gab?

„Sie ist ein Todesser," sagte er und achtete nun erst recht auf ihre Reaktionen. Beide jedoch sahen mit einem Mal ungläubig und mit Unverständnis auf.

„Das ist doch Unsinn," sagte Jimá als Erstes und auch Brian schüttelte den Kopf.

„Harry, sie ist kein -" Doch der Freund brach ab und Jimá sah ihn dafür verärgert an.

„Brian," sagte sie nachdrücklich. „Sie ist kein Todesser."

Er schüttelte deprimiert den Kopf.

„Du weißt, was einige im Orden sagen?"

„Was?" fragte Jimá mit kritischem Blick.

„Ähm, nichts."

„Brian," sagte sie laut. Die beiden schienen vergessen zu haben, dass hier noch drei weitere mit ihnen saßen, die von vielem, was im Orden vor sich ging, keine Ahnung hatten. Keiner von ihnen hatte Jimá je so wütend gesehen und hatten es auch noch nie miterlebt, dass sie tatsächlich mal lauter wurde.

„Harry's Vermutung kommt schließlich nicht aus dem Nichts," sagte Brian vorsichtig.

„Sie ist ein Todesser. Wieso setzt das Zaubereiministerium sie dann als Direktorin von Hogwarts ein? Ich dachte, Rufus Scrimgeour war mal Leiter der Aurorenzentrale. Sollte White dann nicht eher in Askaban sitzen, statt in Dumbledore's Büro?"

„Es ist nicht bewiesen, Harry," sagte Brian leise. „Abgesehen davon sage ich dir dennoch, wenn du wissen willst, was es mit _Black Heart_ auf sich hat, solltest du mit Professor White reden. Wie gesagt, es ist nicht bewiesen, dass sie ein Todesser ist. Sicher ist aber, dass sie ein _Black Heart_ war und daher viel Wissen davon besitzt."

„Sie hat es mir gesagt. Sie ist ein Todesser," sagte Harry finster. Jimá und Brian sahen ihn mit einem merkwürdigem Blick an, der für ihn mehr Unverständnis hervorrief, denn wieso sollten sie ihn bemitleiden?

„Sprich sie darauf an, Harry," wiederholte Brian, diesmal bestimmender, dann jedoch fiel ihm die Zweideutigkeit auf und er fügte amüsiert hinzu: „Also _Black Heart_ , nicht ob sie ein Todesser ist oder nicht. Ist sie es nämlich nicht, könnte sie etwas bissig darauf reagieren. Hab ich jedenfalls gehört."

* * *

Jimá und Brian hatten beschlossen durch die Gegend zu patrouillieren, um sicherzugehen, dass keine Gefahr für die drei bestand. Harry glaubte eher, dass die beiden keine weiteren Fragen über Professor White von ihm hören wollten und deswegen das Weite suchten in der Hoffnung, wenn sie zurückkehrten würde er die Sache fallen lassen.

Während Hermine und Ron weiter Bücher durchgingen, hatte Harry nicht die geringste Lust darauf und sprach daher lieber etwas an, wovor Jimá und Brian offenbar geflüchtet waren.

„Ich soll White nach _Black Heart_ fragen. Wie haben die sich das eigentlich vorgestellt? Hallo Professor White! Ich wollte mich dafür bedanken, dass sie Malfoy, das feige Arschloch zurückgebracht haben. Ich hab gehört sie waren mal ein Black Heart. Erzählen sie doch mal?!"

„Andererseits, was hast du schon zu verlieren, Mann?" warf Ron ein und legte sein Buch beiseite. Er hatte genauso wenig Lust noch mal dasselbe wie in allen anderen Büchern nur in verschiedener Ausführung zu lesen.

„Wenn White ein _Black Heart_ war, wer war dann das andere?" warf Hermine nun äußerst nachdenklich ein und hatte ihr Buch gleichfalls beiseite gelegt. „Oder die anderen beiden? Dumbledore hatte von drei gesprochen. Dumbledore hatte von drei gesprochen... Warte!"

Ron und Harry sahen sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Das ist es! Das ist womöglich die Information, die uns zu der nächsten Erinnerung fehlte! Dass Professor White ein _Black Heart_ war!"

Harry saß augenblicklich kerzengerade auf der Couch und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hastete er zum Denkarium im Schlafzimmer, Hermine und Ron direkt auf seinen Fersen. Und in der Tat, sie konnten sich die nächste Erinnerung ansehen.

* * *

Dumbledore stand in einem nur sehr leicht beleuchteten Raum direkt am Fenster und blickte mit sehr finsterem Blick in die Ferne. Seine Hände waren heil, also musste es auch schon länger her gewesen sein. Die Tür ging auf und wurde wieder geschlossen ohne dass er sich umgedreht hatte. Eine Hexe betrat den Raum. Sie hatte blonde, lange Haare und ein hübsches, wenn auch sehr strenges, kaltes Gesicht. Harry fand, dass sie kaltherzig aussah und nicht wirkte, als ob sie ihm gut gesinnt war. Sie war jung, vielleicht 40.

„Inga," sagte Dumbledore höflich und hatte sich nun zu ihr umgedreht, die Hexe aber gab ihm kein freundlichen Blick. Stattdessen zeigte alles an ihr, die Gestik und Mimik, dass sie von dem Mann vor sich absolut gar nichts hielt.

„Ist das Inga White?" fragte Ron in die Runde. Hermine wippte mit dem Kopf hin und her, was bedeutete, dass es sein könnte oder auch nicht. Harry beobachtete beide aufmerksam.

„Ich freue mich, dass du gekommen bist," fuhr Dumbledore freundlich fort und deutete ihr an sich zu setzen. Sie blieb stehen.

„Was willst du, Albus," blaffte sie ihn mit äußerst angewidertem Blick an.

„Es ist lange her, dass wir uns sprachen. Das letzte mal, wie ich mich erinnere, ist etwa 2 Jahre her."

„Mir ist nicht klar, warum du nicht sofort zum Punkt kommst," zischte sie und ihr Ausdruck war noch mal um einiges herablassender geworden. „Wozu Zeit mit Nichtigkeiten verschwenden? Ich habe jedenfalls nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Schon gar nicht für dich."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du den ernst der Lage verstehst, wenn ich gleich zum Punkt käme, liebste Inga."

Sie lachte höhnisch.

„Und du wirst dich niemals ändern, nicht wahr? Schon als ich mit Allan zusammen war, hast du immer deine Reden geschwungen als seist du der Einzige, der mit Weisheit gesegnet wäre und alle um dich herum, wären nichts als dumm und unfähig."

„Ich war nie gegen eure Verbindung, noch hielt ich einen von euch für dumm oder unfähig," sagte er sanft. Obwohl White ihn angriff, blieb Dumbledore ruhig, als wären ihre Worte an ihm einfach abgeprallt.

„Ich habe lediglich versucht, euch beiden zu helfen. Du warst jung, beeindruckend talentiert. Natürlich wolltest du nur aus deiner Familie entfliehen, dich von ihren Erwartungen und der Bevormundung losreißen. Ich bin mir aber sicher, du erkennst nicht, was du den Rücken gekehrt hast."

Sie verengte giftig ihre Augen und verschränkte ihre Arme.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um mir Predigten von dir anzuhören, oder meine Entscheidungen von dir in Frage stellen zu lassen. Sprich, was du zu sagen hast, oder ich gehe auf der Stelle wieder."

Dumbledore sah sie einen Moment lang intensiv an, dann atmete er traurig aus.

„Deine Tochter, eines der _Black Hearts_. Ich habe einen Verdacht und -"

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich meinen Herrn verrate?" fiel sie ihm jedoch mit unfassbarer Stimme ins Wort. Dumbledore fuhr fort als ob sie ihn nicht unterbrochen hätte.

„Und den möchte ich mit dir teilen, Inga."

„Yap," sagte Ron. „Es ist Inga White."

Hermine nickte aber Harry hatte seine beiden Freunde nicht beachtet. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt dem Gespräch zu folgen.

„Ich weiß, dass Lord Voldemort die Magie Gryffindor's will und das erhält er nur, wenn er alle drei _Black Hearts_ dazu benutzt. Ich bin seine Schritte noch mal durchgegangen, aber eine Schlussfolgerung daraus zu ziehen, das erschien mir bis vor kurzem unmöglich. Sein Handeln war war stets gegensätzlich, ergab kein Sinn, legte er sich damit doch selber Steine in seinen Weg. Beim näheren Hinsehen aber bemerkte ich ein Unterschied. Diese gegensätzliche Handlung, die erfolgte stets nur, wenn sich eines der drei _Black Hearts_ in Gefahr befand. Ein bestimmtes.

Und dann dämmerte es mir.

Er war es gar nicht, der handelte. Da ich mir sicher bin, dass dieses Zutun auch von niemanden kommt, der für mich arbeitet, blieb nach dem Ausschlussverfahren nur eine Person übrig."

Sie verengte ihre Augen.

„Das ist eine absurde Unterstellung," sagte sie erzürnt. „Ich würde meinen Herrn niemals betrügen."

„Ich gebe zu, ich hätte mir lieber gewünscht, dass es auf Allan hinaus lief," fuhr er fort, wieder, als hätte sie ihn nicht unterbrochen. „Aber ich habe es akzeptiert, dass ich mich in ihn getäuscht habe. Irren ist menschlich, erst recht im Alter."

„Weswegen sind wir hier, Albus?" fragte sie eindringlich und ihre Stimme ließ kein Zweifel daran, dass sie sofort den Raum verließ, wenn er nicht endlich zum Punkt kam.

„Wir sind hier, um zu beschützen, was uns beiden sehr wichtig ist," sagte er geduldig. „Deine Tochter."

„Was lässt dich glauben, dass ich das _will_?" keifte sie zornig. „Ich habe sie schon einmal beinahe getötet und ich hatte kein Problem damit sie tatsächlich zu töten. Dass es nicht passiert ist, das war nicht mein Verdienst."

„Du hast sie _beinahe_ getötet, um jemanden zu retten, den du noch mehr liebst, als deine Tochter. Dein Ehemann. Und natürlich hast du recht. Dass sie überlebt hat, war nicht dein Verdienst. Dass sie jetzt überlebt, ist es sehr wohl."

Sie starrte ihn an, erbost, kalt, arrogant. Dumbledore hingegen war noch immer ruhig und seine Worte nach wie vor freundlich gesprochen.

„Wie vorhin erwähnt," fuhr er fort. „Du bist eine beeindruckend talentierte Hexe. Selbst Lord Voldemort sieht nicht, was in dir im Bezug auf deine Tochter vorgeht. Dessen bin ich mir sicher, denn dies blieb selbst mir lange verborgen. Ihre außergewöhnliche Gabe in der Okklumentik hat sie eindeutig von ihrer Mutter."

Inga White schnaubte verächtlich.

„Es war ein Fehler zu kommen."

Sie war gerade dabei sich umzudrehen und zu gehen, aber seine Worte hatten sie aufgehalten, noch bevor sie die Tür erreichen konnte.

„Deine Tochter ist wieder in Gefahr, Inga."

Harry bemerkte den verschlossenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der Hexe, als sie sich wieder zurückwandte. Er war sich sicher, dass Dumbledore im Bezug auf White immer mit _Tochter_ sprach, um bei Inga White die Muttergefühle anzusprechen. Es stimmte, dass man ihr Gefühle wie Sorge nicht im Gesicht ansah.

„Sag mir, was er vor hat, damit ich sie beschützen kann. Ich verlange nicht von dir, deinen Herrn oder deinen Ehemann zu hintergehen, denn mir ist bewusst, dass du dies nie tun würdest. Zu loyal seid ihr beide Lord Voldemort gegenüber und zu sehr liebst du deinen Ehemann. Genug, um ihn absolut jedem, selbst deiner Tochter, vorzuziehen. Wenn es darauf ankäme, so weiß ich, würdest du dich selbst opfern, nur um ihn zu schützen. Eure Liebe füreinander habe ich nie in Frage gestellt. Aber, und ich sehe, dass deine Tochter dies ebenfalls von dir hat, legt ihr vieles in der Definition - " Er machte eine Pause und schmunzelte. „ _anders_ aus. Ich bin nicht hier, um über dich zu urteilen, Inga. Ich will das, was du auch willst."

Harry wusste nicht wieso, aber er fand absolut nichts herzliches in dem Gesicht der Frau. Nicht mal, wenn Dumbledore von ihrer Tochter sprach. Wenn in dieser Frau wirklich Muttergefühle herrschten, so hatte Dumbledore recht. Sie musste ausgezeichnet in der Okklumentik sein, denn man sah ihr von Mutterliebe absolut nichts an. Im Gegenteil, ihr Blick verfinsterte sich und er fühlte eine hässliche Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen. Für einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken Dumbledore zuzurufen, dass er aufpassen solle, weil es dieser Hexe durchaus zuzutrauen war, sofort den Zauberstab zu ziehen und den _Cruciatus_ Fluch zu benutzen. So verärgert und beleidigt wirkte sie über seine Äußerungen.

„Ihr hattet eure Chance," sagte sie schließlich erbost. „8 Jahre zuvor habe ich sie euch geschickt und ihr habt sie einfach zu uns zurückkommen lassen! Was passiert ist, hattet ihr zu verantworten."

Obwohl ihr Wutausbruch lautstark heraus kam, war Dumbledore weder zusammengezuckt, noch hatte er seine Ruhe verloren. Allein eine Regung in seinem Ausdruck zeigte, dass er sich in der Tat schuldig fühlte.

„ _Du kannst sie nicht beschützen, Albus,_ " zischte sie wutentbrannt. Wieder drehte sie sich um und ging zur Tür. Sie hatte sie bereits aufgerissen und war auch schon halb draußen, da blieb sie erneut stehen, sogar ohne dass der alte Zauberer ein weiteres Wort von sich gegeben hatte.

„Wenn du sie wirklich am Leben halten willst," begann sie mit einer nun sehr fremd klingenden Stimme. „Dann sorg dafür, dass sie ihr _Black Heart_ verliert... Bevor er es sich holen kommt."

Sie ging hinaus und die Erinnerung war damit ebenfalls beendet.

* * *

Die drei tauchten wieder auf, sahen sich jedoch gleich verblüfft und irritiert an.

„Soll das heißen, Dumbledore hat dafür gesorgt, dass White ihr _Black Heart_ verliert?" fragte Harry in die Runde, aber weder Ron, noch Hermine hatten darauf geantwortet. Es hörte sich jedenfalls laut Erinnerung so an, aber das brachte sie nicht wirklich weiter. Es gab kein Buch, indem mehr zu _Black Heart_ stand, als das, was ohnehin bekannt war und in jedem anderen Buch vorhanden war. Andererseits stand auch in keinem davon, dass es drei _Black Hearts_ geben konnte und somit wäre es nicht verwunderlich, wenn auch nirgends stand, wie man diese Magie wieder los wurde.

„Vielleicht teilt uns die nächste Erinnerung mehr mit?" schlug Hermine vor. Harry nickte, doch bevor Ron und Hermine sich wieder rein beugen konnten, hatte er sie aufgehalten.

„Wenn uns wieder was fehlt ist es besser, wenn sich nur einer von uns blaue Flecken holt."

Ron nickte würdigend, Hermine trat mit einem sanften Lächeln zurück und Harry wagte den Versuch. Wenn er ehrlich war, so wunderte es ihn nicht, dass ihn das Denkarium wieder raus warf. Es fehlte wie erwartet also wieder Wissen. Jimá und Brian kamen wenig später zurück in die Wohnung mit der Nachricht, das alles sicher draußen war. Da auch Jimá und Brian keine Ahnung hatten, wie man eine Magie wie _Black Heart_ verlor und da alle ohnehin ziemlich erledigt waren, gingen sie schließlich zu Bett.

Es war irgendwann tief in der Nacht und die Jungs schliefen wieder im Wohnzimmer während die beiden Mädels das Schlafzimmer für sich hatten. Harry war aufgewacht und hatte zu viele Gedanken, die ihn quälten, als dass er sofort wieder einschlafen hätte können. Er würde ein Gespräch mit Professor White wohl nicht vermeiden können und legte sich Phrasen zurecht, mit denen er sie konfrontieren und dazu bewegen könnte, ihm zu erzählen was er wissen wollte.

Er wollte eigentlich nur in die Küche, um etwas zu trinken zu holen und sich wieder hinzulegen und hatte es irgendwie unterschätzt, wie leise er sich wohl tatsächlich bewegte, denn bevor er verstand, was los war, hatte er auch schon zu viel gehört von dem, was in der Küche von zwei Personen im Dunkeln gesprochen wurde.

„War das heute nicht Beweis genug? Wenn du mich fragst, solltest du es endlich wagen und mit ihm sprechen," flüsterte Brian's Stimme. Er klang sehr gefühlvoll und mitfühlend.

„Aber was ist, wenn ich es damit schlimmer mache? Wenn er mich nicht akzeptiert, sondern... Ich mein, wir haben nun eine Freundschaft aufgebaut. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ertrage, wenn ich das wieder verliere," flüsterte Jimá's Stimme zurück, traurig und schüchtern.

„Es reicht schon, dass sie nicht mit mir redet."

„Sie redet auch nicht mir, also ist es nicht so, dass es dich weniger wert macht. Und wieso sollte er dich nicht akzeptieren? Jimá du bist klasse. Egal was da sonst noch ist, du bist Jimá - Harry?" sagte Brian plötzlich. Jimá drehte sich um als Harry aus dem Schatten trat und beide unangenehm ansah.

„Sorry. War keine Absicht zu lauschen. Wollte nur kurz was trinken."

Jimá lief rot an und wenn es überhaupt noch möglich war, wurde ihr Ausdruck noch mal um ein vielfaches trauriger. Harry konnte es irgendwie nicht ertragen, sie so zu sehen.

„Ist deine Wohnung," witzelte Brian und deutete mit beiden Händen an, dass Harry sich doch breit machen solle. Er hatte sich gerade etwas Wasser eingegossen, da stellte er fest, wie betrübt die Freundin nun tatsächlich aussah und auch wenn er sich gar nicht einmischen wollte, so blieb es doch in ihm hängen, dass Ginny und Hermine beide meinten, Jimá würde seine Nähe suchen, weil sie mit ihm reden könne.

„Weißt du," sagte Harry schließlich, nachdem er ein Schluck Wasser trank und den Becher wieder zurücklegte. „Brian hat recht."

Selbst im schwachen Mondlicht sah er, wie sie sofort überrascht und hoffnungsvoll aufsah. Er mochte sie so wirklich lieber.

„Na, du bist wirklich toll. Red mit dem Kerl. Wenn er dich nicht auch mag, dann hat er dich nicht verdient. Denn dann ist er ein Vollidiot."

Brian grinste als sich die Blicke der beiden Jungs trafen. Mit einem letzten zuversichtlichen Blick an Jimá, ging Harry schließlich zurück ins Wohnzimmer und legte sich wieder auf die Couch. Er war sich aber sicher, dass Brian Jimá ein vielsagenden Blick zugeworfen hatte und sie schon noch dazu bringen würde, sich endlich zu überwinden. Harry's Worte waren nichts als das, was er auch wirklich dachte. Jimá war ein toller Mensch. Jeder Kerl wäre verrückt, wenn er sie nicht mögen würde.

* * *

Wieder ein Traum, wie er es schon zwei mal zuvor erlebt hatte. Er wusste es. Harry fühlte, dass sich diese Träume anders anfühlten als normale Träume oder Alpträume, die er hin und wieder hatte. Wieder befand er sich im Haus seiner Eltern in Godric's Hollow. Das kleine Mädchen, dass er auf einen der Fotos erkannt hatte, hüpfte die Treppen herunter und geradewegs auf drei Erwachsene zu, die im Flur standen. Harry sah nun, dass sie dunkelrote Haare und braune Augen hatte. Seine Eltern und ein weiterer, sehr großer Zauberer mit wirklich sehr breiten Schultern hatten auf sie gewartet. Wenn Harry es nicht besser wüsste würde er sagen, hier steht ein weiterer Bruder von Hagrid, so groß war der Mann, der bei seinen Eltern stand.

Seine Mutter hielt ihn, Harry, als Baby in ihren Armen und lächelte das kleine Mädchen liebevoll an, das zu ihnen her gerannt kam, so schnell es ihre kurzen Beine jedenfalls zuließen.

Sein Vater lachte und hob das Mädchen in seine Arme. Sie kicherte gleichfalls glücklich.

„Onkel Yuno! Was machst du denn hier?" rief das Mädchen heiter. Der große Zauberer, der bis dahin sehr ernst und finster aussah, lächelte plötzlich und sah dadurch aus wie ein übergroßes Baby.

„Dich mitnehmen," antwortete Yuno.

„Mich? Wieso das?"

„Du wirst ein paar Tage bei Yuno bleiben," sagte James. „Es ist Helloween und Yuno wird mit dir um die Häuser ziehen. Ein paar Tage mit dir Spaß haben."

„Aber, warum kommt ihr nicht mit?" Dabei hatte sie James und Lilli abwechselnd mit großen Augen angesehen.

„Ähm, wir können nicht," sagte James nach dem er einen Blick mit Lilli ausgetauscht hatte. Es war Helloween und Harry war sich sicher, dass es am Fidelius Zauber lag, dass seine Eltern das Haus nicht verlassen konnten.

„Warum nicht?" fragte das Mädchen weiter.

„Keine Sorge," sagte Lilli jedoch sanft, da James offenbar die Worte fehlten und er auch hilfesuchend seine Frau angesehen hatte. „Wir sind hier, wenn du wieder zurück kommst. Große Mädchen müssen lernen, auch mal alleine zu stehen. Und wer sagt dauernd, dass er schon groß ist?"

Das Mädchen wippte mit dem Kopf unschuldig hin und her. James und Lilli lachten auf den Versuch des kleinen Mädchens hin so zu tun als ob es jeder nur nicht sie gewesen war.

„Hab viel Spaß, mein Liebling," sagte Lilli, war mit dem Baby in ihren Händen näher an James und dem Mädchen herangetreten und hatte sie liebevoll auf die Wange geküsst.

„Okay, Mammi," sagte das Mädchen.

„Bye, Kleine," sagte James und hatte ihr ebenfalls ein väterlichen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt. Das Mädchen hatte auch ihren Vater umarmt, der sie schließlich Yuno weiter in die Arme reichte.

„Bye, Daddy. Bye, kleiner Bruder."

Das Mädchen legte ihre geschlossene Hand an den Mund und warf dem Baby ein Kuss zu. Der wiederum hatte es dem Mädchen nachgemacht, ebenfalls die Hand an den Mund gelegt und mehr ein Pfurzähnliches Geräusch von sich gegeben. Das Mädchen kicherte heiter.

„Pass auf Mammi und Daddy auf, okay?" sagte das Mädchen und das Baby hatte seinen Kopf einfach nur an die Schulter von Lilli gelehnt und gegurgelt. James und Lilli sahen sich liebevoll an und ihrem Blick war eindeutig zu entnehmen, wie stolz sie waren.

„Nun dann," sagte Yuno. „Wir sehen uns in 3 Tagen wieder. James, Lilli."

Das Mädchen wurde davon getragen, aber ihr Blick klebte an ihren Eltern, die ihr hinterher gesehen hatten und zurückwinkten, als sie ihnen winkte, bis sie schließlich aus ihrer Sichtweite verschwanden. Wenn dieser Traum die Wahrheit darstellte, dann hatte er, Harry, also tatsächlich eine Schwester. Jetzt, wo er sie so klar und deutlich vor sich sah, erkannte er ihre verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Mutter. Außer ihre Augen, diese hatten denselben Braunton, wie die seines Vaters.

Es war Helloween Abend, das konnte man an der Umgebung erkennen. Überall waren Kürbisse mit geschnitzten Gesichtern. Das kleine 3jährige Mädchen legte sich kichernd ins Bett und sah zu den Sternen am Himmel hinauf. Sie fühlte sich glücklich, das spürte er und weil sie glücklich war, war er es auch. Irgendwie fühlte es sich gut an. Und dann, von einem auf den anderen Moment, wurde es eisig kalt. Er spürte ein grauenvolles Stechen in seinem Herzen und wollte schreien vor Schmerzen. Stattdessen richtete sich das Mädchen kerzengerade in ihrem Bett auf, hielt sich mit ihren kleinen Händen an der Brust und atmete ruckartig. In ihren Augen sammelten sich Tränen, dicke Krokodilstränen und sie bahnten sich ihren Weg ihrer Wange entlang hinab. Das Stechen wurde stärker und unausstehbar und Harry wollte einfach nur laut schreien. Er tat es nicht, sie tat es. Das Mädchen schrie als ob sie grauenvolle Qualen erlitt.

Der Boden bebte unter ihnen und es gab Geräusche als ob ständig etwas schweres auf den Boden geschmissen wurde. Die Tür wurde mit einem Mal aufgerissen und der sehr große Zauberer, Yuno, stand zwischen Tür und Angel.

„Was ist los?" fragte er erschüttert. Das Mädchen krümelte sich zusammen als ob sie sich nur dadurch schützen könnte, wenn sie sich ganz klein machte.

„Onkel Yuno," piepste sie verweint.

„Was ist los, Kleines?" wiederholte der Zauberer tief besorgt und hatte sich zu ihr hinab gebeugt. So gewaltig und finster er auch aussah, er kümmerte sich sehr liebevoll und fürsorglich um das kleine Mädchen.

Wieder das Stechen. Es war hart, unbarmherzig, qualvoll. Wieder schrie das Mädchen auf und schlang ihre Hände und Arme um ihren eigenen Körper als ob sie es dadurch verhindern könnte. „Jilli, sag mir was los ist?"

Jilli?

„Dad... Mum..." sagte sie leise. Das weinen hatte nicht aufgehört, wurde noch heftiger. Sein Herz krampfte so schlimm auf, dass er glaubte jeden Moment zu sterben. „Dad... Er ist... Onkel Yuno, sind meine Eltern tot? Ich spüre sie nicht mehr?"

„James? Tot?"

Yuno wirkte als ob ihn jemand mit dem Hammer eins über die Rübe gezogen und dann mit einem Fluch an Ort und Stelle festgeklebt hätte. Die Schmerzen klangen ab, aber die Kälte, die Leere, die blieb.

„Onkel Yuno... Mir ist so... kalt... Ich spüre meine Eltern nicht mehr."

Yuno nahm einige Decken und wickelte das Mädchen darin ein.

„Ich komme gleich wieder. Versprochen."

Er lief hinaus und das Mädchen blieb liegen. Sie schluckte, aber das weinen hörte nicht auf. Zitternd und völlig verstört wartete sie darauf, dass der große Zauberer wieder zurück kam. Innerlich flehte sie jedoch, dass es nicht wahr war, nicht passiert war, sie sich bitte irrte und diese Angst normal sein würde. Die wenigen Minuten, die es dauerte, kamen ihr vor wie Stunden, in denen sie nicht atmen konnte. Vielleicht waren es auch Stunden, die vergangen waren. Sie fühlte sich kaum noch. Etwas hatte jegliches Gefühl in ihr gelähmt. Yuno kam schließlich wieder zurück ins Zimmer.

„Du musst schlafen, Jilli," sagte er fürsorglich und hatte seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet.

„Ein wenig, ja? Wenn du aufwachst... wirst du dich wärmer fühlen. _Dormir_."

Es war schwarz, für etwa eine Sekunde. Dann verschwand die Dunkelheit und man erkannte helllichten Tag. Das Mädchen öffnete die Augen und drückte sich vom Bett auf.

Albus Dumbledore saß bei ihr am Bett, Yuno war direkt vor ihr. Die Gesichter beider Männer waren traurig, waren bedrückt. Wieder tat es weh. Nicht, weil es stach, sondern weil ihr der Verlust bewusst wurde.

„Nein," flehte das Mädchen und wieder begannen große Tränen an ihrer Wange herabzurollen. „Nein... Nein... bitte."

„Es tut mir leid, Jilli," sagte Albus sanft. Er hatte dem Mädchen aufgeholfen und sie an beiden Armen festgehalten. „Deine Mutter und dein Vater... sind gestern Abend ermordet worden."

„Nein... Nein... bitte," flehte sie weiter. Ihre Stimme war so fest, so verzweifelt, Harry spürte plötzlich einen großen Kloß in seiner Kehle. Sie tat ihm so leid. „Was ist... was ist mit meinem kleinen Bruder?"

„Harry ist am Leben."

Jilli weinte dennoch nicht weniger, auch wenn er spürte, dass sie auch nicht noch mehr weinte und diese Nachricht sie zumindest davon abhielt vollkommen zu zerbrechen. Ihre Tränen waren bitter, waren viel und Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er das noch ertragen konnte.

„Was wird nun aus uns?" flüsterte sie so leise, dass man es kaum hörte. Ihr Körper zitterte noch immer, ihre Lippen bebten, ihre Augen waren vollkommen verquollen mittlerweile.

„Jilli, Kleines. Du musst mir nun gut zuhören. Es ist wichtig, dass du das tust. Kannst du das?"

Sie nickte, wenn auch sehr zaghaft.

„Ich habe Harry zu seiner Tante und Onkel gebracht. Er wird ab nun an bei ihnen leben."

Das Mädchen sah den alten Zauberer mit großen, verwirrten Augen an. Harry spürte, dass Angst in ihr hoch kroch, weil Dumbledore sie nicht erwähnt hatte.

„Du wirst hier bei Yuno bleiben. Er wird sich um dich kümmern. Und das jetzt, musst du mir schwören. Du wirst deinen Bruder _nicht_ aufsuchen. Du wirst ihn nicht besuchen und du wirst nicht mit ihm sprechen. Zumindest, bis ich es dir erlaube."

Er wartete, aber das Mädchen nickte nicht und sah auch nicht so aus, als ob sie irgendetwas von seinen Worten überhaupt verstehen würde.

„Warum... warum können wir nicht bei Onkel Sirius bleiben? Er wird sich doch bestimmt um uns beide kümmern... Dann müssen wir getrennt werden."

„Jilli," sagte Yuno, da Dumbledore nicht gesprochen hatte. Seine Stimme war streng, sein Ausdruck wütend. „Sirius ist ein Verräter."

„W-Was?"

„Er hat deine Eltern an den Feind verraten. Seinetwegen sind sie von Du-weißt-schon-wem getötet worden. Sirius hat ihm gesagt, wo deine Eltern sind. Der Bastard ist Schuld am Tod von James! Er hat sogar ein Haufen Muggel getötet! Und dafür sitzt er jetzt in Askaban!"

„Nein!" schrie Jilli laut auf und selbst Yuno wich vor ihr zurück.

„Nein, das ist eine Lüge!"

„Jilli, bitte," sagte Dumbledore sanft und hatte sie für eine Sekunde los gelassen, da sie sich aus seinem Griff gerissen hatte. Er deutete ihr an, sich zu beruhigen. „Hör uns an -"

„Nein! Das ist eine Lüge!"

Und mit einem Mal hatte sich das kleine Mädchen in ein helles, warmes Lichtbündel verwandelt und flog durch das offene Fenster hinaus.

„Jilli!" rief Yuno laut, aber das Licht kam nicht zurück und das Mädchen war weg.

Jilli ist... ein Ponester?

Harry's Herz machte ein schmerzhaften Hüpfer. Sie waren jetzt in Askaban und in der Zelle, hinter den Gittern, saß Sirius. Er sah krank und zerfressen aus. Die Dementoren mussten ihm bereits zugesetzt haben.

„Onkel Sirius!" Das Licht hatte sich wieder in das kleine Mädchen verwandelt und Sirius hatte sie fassungslos angestarrt. „Onkel Sirius! Sag dass das nicht wahr ist! Bitte." Sirius sah das Mädchen eine lange Zeit lang an, aber ein Wort war ihm nicht entfahren. „Sag, dass du nicht Schuld am Tod meiner Eltern bist. Sirius, bitte! Ich flehe dich an! Sag, dass sie lügen!"

Sie hatte sich an die Gitterstäbe geklemmt, als ob sie sich zwischen ihnen durchzwängen könnte. Ihr Gesicht war nach wie vor verweint. Erschöpft sank sie auf die Knie, weil er einfach nichts sagte und nichts tat. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte sie an.

„Sirius, bitte. Bitte! Sag, dass sie lügen."

Sie weinte so stark und bitter, Sirius hatte sich schließlich einfach weggedreht. Harry wusste, dass er es nicht ertrug sie so zu sehen und nichts tun zu können. Jilli weinte lauter, verzweifelter.

„Sag, dass du nicht Schuld am Tod von Mum und Dad bist," rief sie immer wieder. „... Sag dass sie lügen."

Dicke Tränen kullerten zu Boden und plötzlich legte sich die Hand eines alten Mannes auf die Schulter des kleinen Mädchens. Jilli sah zur Seite und erkannte Dumbledore, der sie mit beiden Händen nun umfasste.

„Schaff sie schon weg von hier, Dumbledore," brummte Sirius nach einem Seitenblick zu ihnen zurück. „Das ist kein Ort für kleine Mädchen."

Jilli rührte sich nicht. Ihr weinen war noch immer stark, schlimm. Sie schniefte, um Luft zu bekommen. Dumbledore hob sie bestimmend auf seine Arme und trug sie mit sich weg. Jilli hatte sich an den alten Zauberer geklammert, fast schon krampfhaft zog sie an seinen Umhang und vergrub ihr Gesicht halb in seinen Schultern. Mit ihren Augen aber sah sie Sirius nach. Er hatte sie keines Blickes gewürdigt. Nicht mal als sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.

Das Mädchen befand sich wieder im Zimmer wie schon zu Beginn des Traums. Sie saß da, regungslos und starrte mit aufgelöstem Blick den Boden an, statt den Zauberer vor sich. Harry kannte Dumbledore nun lang genug, um zu erkennen, dass er das Mädchen mochte und mit ihr fühlte.

„Jilli, du wirst ab nun an bei Yuno leben. Zu deinem und Harry's Schutz, werden wir deinen Namen ändern. Für jeden in der Zaubererwelt wirst du ab jetzt an Jimá Sayé heißen, eine Hexe, adoptiert von Yuno. So bleiben deine Eltern und deine Großmutter Maria dennoch bei dir, in deinem Namen. Ich bitte dich auf ihn zu hören. Du darfst dich überall hinbewegen, außer zu deine Bruder.

Durch den Tod deiner Eltern ist deine Magie nun vollständig abhängig von deinem Bruder und eure Verbindung ist stark. Selbst aus dieser Entfernung. Ich weiß, du spürst ihn, aber das macht das alles nur schlimmer.

Du hast deinen Magiebedarf nicht unter Kontrolle und in deiner jetzigen Verfassung, mit all der Trauer, die du empfindest, läufst du Gefahr ihm sein Leben zu nehmen. Eines Tages, da bin ich mir sicher, bist du soweit dein Bedarf zu kontrollieren. Im Moment aber seid ihr beide zu jung und die Gefahr ohne eure Eltern ist zu groß, für ihn und für dich.

Jimà?"

Nichts.

„Jilli?"

Sie sah vorsichtig auf, ihr trauriger und verweinter Blick war noch immer voll von Schmerzen, als ob sie jeden Moment daran zerbrechen würde.

„Verstehst du mich? Versprichst du mir, dich daran zu halten? Du bringst dich und deinen Bruder nur unnötig in Gefahr."

Ihr Blick sagte immer noch nicht, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte, also versuchte es Dumbledore geduldig ein weiteres mal.

„Ich weiß, du vermisst deine Eltern und du trauerst sehr. Das ist normal. Das, was du jetzt fühst ist normal und es ist okay, das zuzulassen. Wenn du älter bist, wirst du verstehen, warum wir so handeln mussten. Da bin ich mir sicher."

Jilli schniefte und wieder sammelten sich Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Bin ich... Bin ich Schuld an ihrem Tod?" sagte sie traurig. „Ich war nicht da."

„Nein," entgegnete Dumbledore fürsorglich. „Du hättest nichts tun können."

„Ich hätte sie... wegbringen können..." sagte sie deprimiert. Die Tränen liefen an beiden Wangen herab und Dumbledore nahm ein Taschentuch heraus, um sie damit abzutupfen.

„Jimá, wann immer du das denkst, wann immer dir dieser Gedanke kommt, wann immer du dir diesen Abend zurückrufst, um ihn noch mal durchzugehen, musst du immer daran denken, dass du nichts hättest tun können. Du bist noch ein Kind und ich weiß, dass deine Eltern nichts auf der Welt lieber wollten, als dass du und dein Bruder weiterlebt.

Ich verspreche, eines Tages wirst du ihn wieder sehen und Harry wird die Wahrheit erfahren. Ich werde alles mir mögliche tun, um euch beide zu schützen. Aber du musst tun, worum ich dich bitte. Tust du das für mich?"

Sie schluckte hart und so seufzte Dumbledore traurig, wissend, dass sie viel zu jung war, um das alles zu verstehen und bereits verarbeitet zu haben. Seine Worte waren nur wenig Trost für ein Mädchen, dass so viel Verluste nun ertragen musste. Er nickte umsichtig und drückte ihr liebevoll den Arm.

„Wann immer du mich brauchst, wann immer du das Bedürfnis hast zu reden. Ich werde stets ein offenes Ohr für dich haben."

Und ehe er sich versah, hatte sich das Mädchen auf ihn geworfen und ihn fest umklammert. Sie weinte nun an seiner Schulter und Dumbledore, Harry sah, wie sehr ihn das alles selber mitnahm, drückte das kleine Mädchen zurück, wissend, dass ihr diese simple Geste Trost spendete. Nach einer Weile hatte sie ihn wieder losgelassen und Dumbledore lächelte sie fürsorglich an. Das Mädchen hatte aufgehört zu weinen und schien sich zusammenreißen zu können.

„Es war Voldemort, nicht wahr? Voldemort hat Mum und Dad ermordet."

Sie klang nicht mehr zerbrechlich, sondern seltsam gefasst. Sofort sah er sie scharf an. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er ihre Arme ergriffen und sie mit eindringlichem Blick fixiert.

„Jilli Maria Potter," sagte er mit strenger Stimme, das kein Nein zuließ. „Jimá Saye. Voldemort ist – verschwunden."

„Verschwunden?"

„Seit dem Abend, an dem er deine Eltern getötet hat, fehlt von ihm jede Spur. Viele sagen, er wurde besiegt von deinem Bruder."

„Harry? Mein kleiner Bruder hat ihn besiegt?"

„Das werden viele sagen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass Voldemort wirklich ganz weg ist. Was immer auch ist, du wirst diesen Zauberer _nicht_ suchen. Verstehst du mich? Deine Eltern haben mir vertraut und ich weiß, dass sie niemals gewollt hätten, dass ihre kleine Tochter ihren Mörder sucht. Niemals. Versprich mir, dass du dich von ihm fern hältst, sollte er wieder auftauchen und hier bei Yuno bleibst."

Das kleine Mädchen atmete mit verschniefter Nase tief durch, dann nickte sie. Die Worte von Dumbledore hatten gewirkt.

* * *

Es war das Hupen eines Autos, dass Harry weckte. Er lag auf der Couch und blickte auf die weiße Zimmerdecke. Als er sich aufrichtete, bemerkte er, dass Ron und Brian nicht mehr auf der Couch schliefen und sich auch nicht mehr in der Wohnung befanden. Die Einzige, die hier war und auf der Fensterbank saß, war Jimá. Als er sich aufrichtete, hatte sie sich ihm zugewandt und während sein Blick noch immer verwirrt war, sah er wie verzweifelt und gar ängstlich ihrer war. Eine Minute vollkommener Stille verging und Harry verstand, dass diese Träume von seinen Eltern nicht von White kamen. Sie waren keine Art der Legilimentik. Sie kamen von Jimá. Denn was er über seine Eltern in den Träumen sah, wie es sich anfühlte, das ähnelte dem Traum von heute Abend.

Mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns sagte er schließlich: „Du bist meine Schwester?"

Sie nickte sehr vorsichtig, aber gerührt hatte sie sich nicht.

„Und ein _Ponester_ ," fuhr sie für zögerlich seinen Satz fort und es war alles, was sie sagen musste, damit er verstand, warum sie ängstlich war, warum sie darüber sprach, dass sie nicht akzeptiert werden würde. Sie hatte Angst, dass er sie nicht als seine Schwester akzeptierte, weil sie ein _Ponester_ war. Harry aber lachte warm.

„Du _bist_ meine Schwester," wiederholte er und zeigte damit, dass es ihn nicht kümmerte, was sie war. Für ihn war sie seine Schwester. Unter anderen Umständen wäre er womöglich misstrauischer gewesen, hätte das nicht geglaubt, mehr hinterfragt, aber diese Träume waren anders. Er fühlte, was Jimá fühlte und dieses familiäre, vertraute Gefühl hatte er vorher nur, wenn er an seine Eltern dachte. Sei es beim Anblick in den Spiegel _Nerhegeb_ oder ihr Auftauchen durch den _Priori Incantatem_. Dasselbe fühlte er jedes mal und hatte er auch schon vorher gefühlt, bevor er durch den Traum davon erfuhr, wenn er Jimá begegnet war. Das war also das Gefühl, was nicht mit dem vergleichbar war, was er bei Hermine oder Ginny fühlte. Und als Jimá seine Reaktion sah, lachte sie ebenfalls. Diesmal vor Erleichterung.

Bevor einer von beiden noch etwas sagen konnte, ging die Tür auf und ihre Freunde traten wieder herein.

„Hey," sagte Brian zögerlich und sah abwechselnd zwischen Harry und Jimá neugierig hin und her.

„Hey," lächelte Jimá sanft.

„Was habt ihr gerade gemacht?" fragte Brian vorsichtig.

„Uhm," machte Harry und sah Jimá an. „Gutes Gespräch unter Bruder und Schwester geführt."

„Bruder und Schwester?!" sagten Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig und an ihren verdutzten Gesichtern erkannte man eindeutig, dass sie dies nicht im geringsten erwartet hatten.

Harry sagte mal, dass er keine Geheimnisse vor Ron und Hermine haben würde und ihnen stets alles erzählte. Er hatte nicht vor, dies zu ändern und so erfuhren sie von ihnen beiden auch, dass Jimá ein _Ponester_ war. Hermine und Ron waren so verblüfft, sie bekamen kaum ein Wort heraus. Da Brian kein Witz riss aber auch sonst keine Fragen stellte verstand Harry, dass er es ebenfalls bereits wusste.

„Das erklärt mir nun so einiges," sagte Harry. „Deswegen ist Remus dein Patentonkel."

Jimá nickte zärtlich.

„Sirius war unschuldig," fügte er leise hinzu. Seine Schwester sah traurig zu ihm zurück.

„Ich weiß," sagte sie betrübt. „Ich hatte ihm unrecht getan. Wir haben uns später ausgesprochen. Als er vor einem Jahr starb, hab ich ihm ein Grab neben unseren Eltern geschaffen. Ich weiß, es ist nicht dasselbe, aber... Ich brauchte etwas, wo ich mit ihm reden konnte und ich glaube, sie alle hätten das gerne so gehabt."

„Du pflegst also ihre Gräber!" Nun ergab wirklich vieles ein Sinn, was er vorher nur nebensächlich bemerkt hatte. „Ja, Sirius hätte das bestimmt gewollt. Remus weiß von dir, nicht wahr? Deswegen hat er mir nichts gesagt, weil er wollte, dass du es mir sagst."

Jimá nickte scheu.

„Ich habe erst seit einiger Zeit diese Kontrolle über meine Kräfte. Ich hatte Dumbledore einige Male gebeten, dich sehen zu dürfen, aber er sagte stets, dass es zu gefährlich wäre und ich müsste einfach noch mal Geduld haben. Vor 4 Jahren, als Sirius aus Askaban floh und wir alle dachten, er wäre hinter dir her, habe ich Dumbledore angefleht, mich zu dir gehen zu lassen. Er hat es nicht getan und im Nachhinein verstand ich, dass das ganz gut so war."

„Hm?"

Sie wurde ein wenig rot und biss sich auch mit leicht unangenehmen Blick auf die Lippen.

„Uhm... kam dir Remus nicht... ein wenig... zu... _energielos_... vor?"

Brian gluckste, aber da Harry den Wink immer noch nicht verstanden hatte, nahm er das Zepter in die Hand.

„Jimá hat dem Guten die Magie entnommen und das nicht zu wenig."

„Ah, verstehe," sagte Harry, lächelte aber dennoch amüsiert, so dass auch Jimá wieder leicht lächeln konnte und das unangenehme Gefühl direkt verschwand.

„Und nun kannst du es richtig kontrollieren?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig. Jimá nickte bestätigend.

„Nachdem was mit Remus geschah hätte ich mich niemals in Harry's Nähe getraut, wenn ich nicht sicher wäre, dass ich meine Magie kontrollieren kann."

„Wie ist das eigentlich so?" fragte Hermine weiter und rutschte neugierig näher. „Ich mein, du bist zur Hälfte Hexe und zur Hälfe ein _Ponester_ , oder?"

„Err – Ich würde nicht sagen zur Hälfte. Eher... eine Hexe, die auch ein _Ponester_ ist."

„Also so wie Hagrid," warf Ron ein und nickte verstehend. „Er ist ein Riese und ein Zauberer."

„Err – Uhm -" Jimá sah Brian mit einem gemischten Blick aus Verzweiflung und der Suche nach Hilfe an. Er gluckste amüsiert.

„Ja, korrekt. Jimá ist wie Hagrid," sagte Brian lachend und schwang sich auf die Beine.

„Hat noch jemand Hunger? Wenn ich nicht gleich was zu essen bekomme, fress ich euch noch die Haare vom Kopf."

„Brian!" rief Jimá bestimmend als er bereits fast in der Küche angekommen war. Sie sah ihn eindringlich an als er sich wieder umgedreht hatte und belustigt schmunzelte. Er rollte schließlich die Augen und schritt zu ihnen zurück.

„Hermine?" sagte er schließlich und Angesprochene sah sofort zu ihm rüber.

„Sagt dir der Begriff _höhere Wesen_ etwas?"

„ _Höhere Wesen_?" wiederholte diese nachdenklich. „Ich hab davon gelesen. Als Remus uns über die _Phowlyris_ gelehrt hat, hab ich ein zusätzliches Buch gefunden, dass diese näher erläutert hatte. _Phowlyris_ sind _höhere Wesen_ , stimmts?"

„Yap, sowie _Ponester_ auch. Sie haben eine besondere Fähigkeit, die andere magische Wesen nicht haben. Sie können, wenn ihr Wille und ihre Magie stark genug ist, menschliche Formen annehmen und als Hexen oder Zauberer existieren. Sie sind dann auch Hexen oder Zauberer. Haben dasselbe Fleisch und Blut, empfinden dieselben Gefühle, wenn sie heiter oder traurig sind, bluten und empfinden dieselben Schmerzen, wenn sie verletzt werden, zaubern wie Hexen oder Zauberer und sterben, wie normale Hexen und Zauberer. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass sie bestimmte Fähigkeiten aus ihrer Koexistenz als höhere Wesen behalten. Ist das verständlicher für euch?"

Brian warf einen Seitenblick zu Ron, der nicht aussah, als ob es für ihm nun klarer war. Hermine dagegen strahlte begeistert Richtung Jimá, welche wiederum peinlich berührt zwischen ihr, Harry und Ron herum blickte.

„Verständlicher," sagte Harry und nickte seiner Schwester aufgeschlossen zu. Wie er vorher auch schon vermutet hatte. Sie war ein _Ponester und_ seine Schwester.

* * *

Nachdem Frühstück hatte Brian wieder seine Runden durch die Gegend gezogen, wenn auch alleine. Hermine bestand darauf mit Ron etwas für die Schule zu tun, damit er in Verwandlung nicht zurückfiel.

Jimá und Harry ahnten aber beide, dass ihre Freunde ihnen nur Gelegenheit geben wollten, um die Zeit miteinander zu nutzen, die ihnen 16 Jahre lang verwehrt geblieben war. Es passierte schließlich nicht jeden Tag, dass man erfuhr, dass man noch eine Schwester hatte.

„Und?" fragte sie sanft als sie ihm ein Glas Wasser reichte. Er saß auf dem Fensterbrett, auf dem sie heute früh gesessen hatte und beobachtete die ruhigen Straßen vor der Wohnung. „Wirst du mit Professor White sprechen?"

Er war unentschlossen und zeigte dies auch in seiner Haltung. Jimá lächelte verständnisvoll.

„Brian hat recht, weißt du. Sie wird bestimmt mit dir reden und dir womöglich sogar das erzählen, was du wissen willst. Mit uns redet sie nämlich nicht."

Harry sah sie verwirrt an und verstand auch den merkwürdig, enttäuschten Unterton in ihrer Stimme nicht.

„Sie redet _nicht_ mit euch?"

Jimá schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab's versucht, aber ohne Erfolg. Es ist nicht leicht mit ihr umzugehen und durchschauen kann man sie schon gar nicht."

Er wusste nicht wieso, aber wenn seine Schwester über Professor White sprach, wirkte sie anders als er es erwartet hätte.

„Du hast keine Angst vor ihr?" stellte er fest und sie sah traurig auf.

„Hast du?" stellte sie die Gegenfrage. Harry nickte leicht.

„Zumindest vor dem, zu was sie bereit ist. Sie ist ein Todesser und sie gehört zu Voldemort. Sie hat es mir gesagt und mir gedroht meinen Freunden etwas anzutun, wenn ich nicht zurück nach Hogwarts käme."

Jimá atmete schwer ein und setzte sich niedergeschlagen auf die Armlehne der Couch.

„Wie gesagt, nicht leicht mit ihr umzugehen und absolut nicht durchschaubar. Ich wünsche mir aber, dass du falsch liegst und sie nicht zu Voldemort gehört."

„Wegen Dumbledore," sagte er verstehend, aber Jimá hatte darauf nicht mehr geantwortet. Stattdessen beschloss sie das Thema zu wechseln, denn noch depressiver als die Stimmung beim ansprechen auf Professor White war, konnte es wohl kaum mehr werden.

„Weißt du, eines meiner Fähigkeiten als _Ponester_ ist es, meinem Gegenüber Geschehnisse der Vergangenheit zu zeigen. Nicht nur in Träumen, sondern auch so. Es ist nur einfacher, wenn ihr schläft, weil ihr euren Geist nicht verschließt und euch gegen das Eindringen nicht wehrt. Es funktioniert aber auch im wachen Zustand, wenn du es zulässt. Willst du den Moment sehen, als ich geboren wurde?"

„Err," machte er unsicher. Wollte er das? Jimá kicherte und nahm seine Hand in ihre.

„Schließe deine Augen und lass dich einfach mitziehen, ja?"

Harry zögerte, dann aber schloss er seine Augen und ließ sich einfach darauf ein.

Es war ein komisches Gefühl. Unbekannt, aber auf eine gewisse Weise verursachte es ein schönes Kribbeln in ihm drin. Es roch nach frisch gemähtem Gras und blühenden Blumen. Harry kannte diese Gegend. Es war Hogwarts, der See, an dem er mit Hermine, Ron und Ginny oft herumhingen. Da stand ein Pferdeähnliches Geschöpf am glitzernden See unter dem Abendhimmel und Harry's Herz machte ein Hüpfer als er seinen 18jährigen Vater und seine Mutter von Richtung des Schlosses her eilen sah. Er hatte ihre Hand gehalten und sie hinter sich zu dem Tier hergezogen, welches den Blick von beiden nicht losgelassen hatte. Harry fühlte sich merkwürdig zufrieden. Ein Gefühl, dass er noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte. Es war als ob er nicht anders konnte als einfach nur zu lächeln, weil alles gut war und sich warm und bequem anfühlte.

Harry öffnete seine Augen und sah, dass auch Jimá ihre wieder geöffnet hatte. Sie lächelte schüchtern und er lachte mit ihr.

„Unser Vater hat meiner Ponester Mutter das Leben gerettet, lange vor diesem Abend, zusammen mit Sirius. Normalerweise werden Ponester nicht gerettet, wenn sie im sterben liegen. Wie viele Personen gibt es denn schon, die bereit sind, sich selbst solchen Schmerzen auszusetzen, um etwas anderes zu retten, was sie noch nicht mal kennen? Dad und Sirius haben das getan. Meine Ponester Mum hat in diesem Moment erkannt, dass auch unsere Mutter dazu bereit gewesen wäre und wie stark die Verbindung zwischen ihr und Dad schon damals war. Das hat sie mir jedenfalls gesagt, bevor sie mich verlassen hat."

„Sie hat dich verlassen?" fragte Harry niedergeschlagen. Jimá nickte, ihr Ausdruck war aber nicht traurig, sondern verständnisvoll.

„Es war Zeit für sie zu gehen und Ich hatte unsere Eltern."

Harry nickte, wenn auch nach wie vor verwirrend. Jimá lachte auf seinen witzigen Blick hin. Dann aber wurde sie wieder ernst und sah ihn gefühlvoll an.

„Ich bin froh, dass du jetzt die Wahrheit kennst, Harry. Du ahnst gar nicht, wie sehr ich befürchtet habe, du würdest mich nicht in deinem Leben haben wollen."

Er nickte lächelnd.

„Ich auch."

All die Zeit hatte er irgendwie das Gefühl, als ob etwas in ihm fehlte, als ob er sich selber unvollständig fühlte. Er wusste, dass es daran lag, das er seine Eltern nie kennengelernt hatte und nur von ihnen hier und da Geschichten zu hören, egal von wem sie kamen, war nie ausreichend gewesen. Mit Jimá zurück an seiner Seite und ihrer Art ihm ihre Eltern zu zeigen war dieses leere Gefühl endlich verschwunden.


	8. Chapter 8

Nächstes =)

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Halli Hallo =)

Ich empfehle immer gerne pure Zitrone XD Hatte gestern auch erste Anzeichen (schniefende Nase), hatte keine Zeit mir ein Tee mit frisch gepresster Zitrone zu machen also hab ich den Saft einer halben Zitrone pur getrunken ^^ War zwar sauer ohne Ende, aber die Nase hat aufgehört zu schniefen. Wie geht's dir jetzt? Gesund geblieben?

Meinst du mit „runterkommen" eigentlich: Alles hat dich aufgeregt und FF lesen lenkt dich dann ab? Oder eher: Alles hat dich aufgeregt und FF lesen entspannt? Öö Ich frag nur, weil bei mir war und ist es stets eher so, dass wenn ich eine FF gelesen habe oder auch die HP Bücher, dann war ich alles andere als entspannt. Mehr hibbelig und gereizt, weil ich mich da so reinsteigere, unbedingt wissen will, wie es weitergeht und es ohne Störung lesen möchte. Ich fiebere so schlimm mit den Charakteren mit, dass ich auch Stunden später noch traurig bin, wenn etwas trauriges passiert ist. Also nicht wirklich unter kommen =/ Wenn mich dann jemand stört, bin ich innerlich immer zur halben Furie mutiert ^^ Innerlich.

Ach Quatsch =) Bei dir kam es ja hauptsächlich auf die Ausarbeitung an und da ist es immer schwer herauszufinden, was man für eine 1 machen soll. Hab ich bis heute nie hinbekommen, wenn es nur um die Ausarbeitung ging. Da hatte ich sogar stets nur mit viel Glück 2,0 bekommen. Ich hab das Gutachten meines Profes durchgelesen und die 1 hat er begründet mit dem hohen Maß an Eigenarbeit. Sprich, ich hab ja einige Algorithmen implementiert und eines selber entwickelt und implementiert und das komplett ohne die Hilfe meines Profs, weil er das auch gar nicht gekonnt hätte. Er programmiert als Mathematiker ja nicht wirklich. Ich hatte also eher Glück, dass er mir das so hoch anrechnete und mein Thema das zuließ. Ich hätte niemals damit gerechnet und dem Gutachten liest sich auch heraus, dass alles andere ohnehin von ihm erwartet wurde und ich sozusagen das geforderte dort gebracht habe. (Ich denk, ohne Programmierung hätte er mir wohl ne 3 verpasst =/ ) Es gibt andere Themen ohne Programmierung und da wäre ich daran verzweifelt, weil ich da niemals eine 1 und wahrscheinlich nicht mal eine 2 bekommen hätte. =.="

Danke =) Ich hab echt schlaflose Nächte gehabt und war die letzte Zeit so richtig depri. Jetzt bin ich fröhlicher unterwegs XD Und kann mich auch zuversichtlicher bewerben. Zumindest, sobald die Note in Studis steht. Im Moment hab ich es ja nur als Email von meinem Prof.

Hm, posten ohne Review. ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann ^^ Ich bin da glaub ich so ein kleiner Sheldon von The Big Bang Theorie. Ich hab da halt so ein Tick. Wenn ich einfach so ein Kapitel poste ohne dass das vorher reviewt wurde, dann käm ich mir ganz merkwürdig vor. Als ob ich mit mir selbst rede und alle anderen mich entsetzt anstarren und für irre halten. Oder als ob ich in einem riesigen Haus nach einem Gruselfilm ganz alleine wäre. Oder an einem Samstag Abend im Dunkeln am Abend an der Uni Haltestelle alleine wäre.

Ich kann die Kapitel für mich selbst schreiben, aber im Nachhinein ist mir eben klar geworden, dass ich die HP FF nie an einem Stück hätte posten können. Käme mir viel zu komisch vor.

Aber das nächste Mal weiß ich dann ^^ Ich werd posten und ähm, versuchen meinen Tick – uhm – zu überwinden. XD

Dieses Mal ging es komischerweise schneller. Ich konnte dein Review direkt am nächsten Tag einsehen und hätte das Kapitel auch gepostet, aber mir kam was dazwischen.

Eigentlich hab ich die Filme schon gern gesehen, wenn ich auch die Andeutung einer Affäre zwischen Jack Sparrow und Elizabeth Swan nicht mochte. Da war es eine so schöne Freundschaft zwischen den drei gewesen und dann so was. Genauso wenig hätte ich damit leben können, wenn Harry sich plötzlich in Hermine verliebt hätte, obwohl es ganz klar war, dass Ron und Hermine ineinander verliebt waren. Mal sehen, vielleicht schau ich mir die Bloopers noch an. Johnny Depp kann ich mir schon vorstellen, dass er eher lustig ist und Keira Knightley mag ich den britischen Akzent XD.

Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl XD Hier kommt mehr mit der neuen Anna.

Ah schön =) Eins von dreien gut erledigt. Dann fehlen ja nur noch die Erklärungen von Brian und Anna, welche aber erst etwas später kommen werden.

Gewöhnt man sich eigentlich daran? Also ans angestarrt werden am Elternabend? Ich kann mich nämlich bis heute nicht daran gewöhnen angestarrt zu werden. Und hey, besser als wenn sie dich nicht anstarren, sondern miteinander tuscheln ^^ Mir kommen heutige Eltern manchmal wie kleine Kinder vor. Meine Eltern haben sich früher jedenfalls anders verhalten als viele Eltern, die mir heute so über den Weg laufen.

Hehe, ja, ich hätte das auch nicht ertragen, wenn Malfoy gewonnen hätte, also konnte ich es auch nicht schreiben. Er ist aber mehr eine Nebenrolle in der FF als eine Hauptrolle und auch wenn ich mich nicht mehr richtig erinnere, was zwischen ihm und Harry im letzten Buch war (kann mich nur schwach daran erinnern, dass er und seine Eltern überlebt haben und alle drei sich offenbar nicht für ihren Kampf für Voldemort verantworten mussten), so glaub ich, dass ihr doch alle damit zufrieden sein werdet, wie es hier ausgeht. (Hoff ich ^^ )

Ich mach mal ein wenig Spoiler. Das Gespräch zwischen Inga White und Dumbledore findet in CofX genau jetzt während Kapitel 101 statt.

Yap, Dumbledore sagte ja auch, dass Harry's größte Stärke seine Art zu Lieben ist und ich hoffe, ich werde noch im Stande sein ein paar schöne Familienszenen mit den beiden einzubauen, denn mit Jimá kann er ab nun an sehr gut über seine Eltern reden.

Thx fürs liebe Review =) Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 8 – lectures

Nach dem Wochenende kehrten die drei nach Hogwarts zurück während Jimá und Brian sich erst mal verabschieden mussten, um etwas für den Orden zu erledigen. Beide versprachen aber Harry auf dem Laufenden zu halten und aufzusuchen, sobald sie konnten.

Als Harry sich sicher war, dass er alleine im Jungenschlafsaal war, rief er nach Dobby und der Hauself ließ sich nicht zwei mal Bitten.

„Harry Potter!" sagte er überglücklich.

„Hi, Dobby. Und?"

Dobby watschelte zu Harry rüber, setzte sich zu ihm ans Bett und begann mit traurigem Blick mit den Fingern zu spielen.

„Dobby tut es leid, Harry Potter. Er hat versucht Professor White zu folgen, aber ohne großen Erfolg. Professor White war nicht in Hogwarts, sondern verließ das Schloss nachdem Harry Potter das Schloss verlassen hat und ist seitdem nicht wieder zurück gekommen."

Harry nickte, runzelte jedoch finster die Stirn.

„Okay, danke Dobby. Bleibst du vielleicht bitte trotzdem an ihr dran, wenn sie wieder da ist?"

„Natürlich, Harry Potter. Dobby wird an Professor White kleben wie ein Kaugummi, wenn sie das Schloss betritt und dann kommt Dobby wieder zu Harry Potter."

Er nickte mit fest entschlossenem Blick und verschwand schließlich wieder.

* * *

„Schön, dass Jimá endlich den Mut dazu hatte," sagte Remus erfreut, während er und Harry nebeneinander den Korridor zu ihrem Klassenraum entlang schritten. „Ich hab ihr angeboten euch bei Bill und Fleur's Hochzeit einander vorzustellen, aber sie war noch nicht bereit dazu und zwingen wollte ich sie auch nicht.

Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass ich ihre Befürchtung nicht teile, du könntest sie nicht akzeptieren, habe es jedoch nachvollziehen können, warum sie so umsichtig vorgehen musste.

James und Lilli haben sie auch schon als kleines Kind oft dazu ermahnt, vorsichtig zu sein, weil das, was sie besonders macht, sie auch gleichzeitig in Gefahr bringt. Dasselbe hat sie auch von Dumbledore und mir sehr oft gehört. Was dieses Talent betrifft sich in Ärger zu verstricken, scheint James also nicht alleine an dich weitergegeben zu haben."

Remus zeigte den Anflug eines äußerst amüsierten Lächelns und Harry grinste.

„Trotz dessen, dass wir sie dazu ermahnt hatten, dich nicht aufzusuchen, hat sie dir einige Besuche abgestattet."

„Hat sie?"

„Wenn du sie nicht gesehen hast, blieb sie wohl ein Lichtwesen. Mir hat sie sich manchmal auch als ein Glühwürmchen gezeigt."

Harry lachte, denn ihm fiel plötzlich ein, dass auch er einige Male überrascht ein Glühwürmchen in seiner kleinen Kammer unter der Treppe bemerkt hatte. Damals hatte er sich noch gewundert, wie das sein könnte und glaubte eher, dass er geträumt hätte. Das war also seine Schwester und auf einmal fühlte er sich wieder danach zu grinsen.

„Dumbledore befand es daraufhin für sicherer für euch beide, wenn Jimá nicht nach Hogwarts kam, wo ihr euch mit der Zeit begegnet wärt, sondern auf wir sie auf die Beauxbatons Akademie schicken, wo Madam Maxime ein Auge auf sie werfen konnte. Sie und Dumbledore waren gut befreundet und er vertraute darauf, dass Frankreich weit genug weg war, damit Jimá nicht einfach wieder herflog, um dich zu besuchen. Es hatte seinen Wirkung gezeigt.

Manchmal stimmt wohl der Spruch: _Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn_. Sie bekam neue Freunde, ein eigenes Leben mit Yuno drüben und gab sich damit zufrieden, sich von Dumbledore versichern zu lassen, dass es dir gut ging.

In deinem dritten Schuljahr, als Sirius ausbrach und jeder glaubte, er würde dir nach dem Leben trachten, wäre sie beinahe auch ohne Erlaubnis zurück nach London gekommen. Glücklicherweise war sie bereits alt genug, um unsere Bedenken zu verstehen und nachdem ich mich in Hogwarts befand und ihr versicherte, ein Auge auf dich zu haben, blieb sie in Frankreich."

„Sie ist beim Trimagischen Turnier nicht mit herüber gekommen?"

„Nun, es gab durchaus die Überlegung einen Versuch zu wagen."

„Aber? Was ist passiert?"

„Sirius," antwortete Lupin mild. „Ihr Treffen, ihn wieder zurück zu haben. Du musst wissen, Jimá hatte einen Freund. Dieser Gefühlsausbruch bei ihr tat dem armen Kerl nicht gut. Für Dumbledore war dies jedoch Anzeichen genug, um deine Schwester nicht zu dir zu lassen. Es war einfach zu gefährlich für euch beide."

„Ich verstehe ja, dass wir uns nicht sehen konnten, aber warum hat keiner von euch vorher ein Wort zu mir von ihr gesagt?"

„Hättest du es denn wirklich verstanden?" fragte Lupin sanft. Harry war sich nicht sicher und so schwieg er ein wenig mürrisch. Lupin lächelte zärtlich.

„Wir haben getan, was wir für das Beste für euch beide hielten und ich wage zu sagen, dass auch James und Lilli das verstanden hätten. Jimá gibt sich noch immer die Schuld für den Tod euer Eltern, weißt du."

„Das hab ich gesehen, weil sie nicht da war. Was meinte sie damit, sie hätte sie retten können?"

Lupin ging erst sicher, dass ihnen niemand zuhören konnte, bevor er darauf antwortete.

„Als _Ponester_ kann sie als Lichtwesen sehr schnell verschwinden und sie kann andere dabei mitnehmen. Das hat sie zuvor auch schon mal geschafft, wenn der Transport auch ab und zu sehr holprig war und nicht immer genau zum beabsichtigten Ziel hinführte. Sie glaubt, dass sie euch drei hätte beschützen können an dem Abend, als Voldemort eintraf, um deinen Vater und dich zu töten, wenn sie da gewesen wäre. Dann hätte sie euch die in Sicherheit bringen können."

„Du glaubst das nicht?"

„Hat Jimá dir noch von anderen Fähigkeiten erzählt?"

„Err -" Er hatte sie nicht gefragt, was sie sonst noch tun konnte als höheres Wesen. Ihm war das gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie so was überhaupt haben könnte.

„Eines davon, und das mag eher eine Bürde als eine Gabe sein, ist es, das sie sehen kann, wie die Zeit aussieht, wenn ein bestimmtes Ereignis in der Vergangenheit, welches man natürlich nicht mehr ungeschehen machen kann, anders verlaufen wäre. Nur all zu oft ist sie den Abend des Mordes an euren Eltern erneut durchgegangen, um zu wissen, wie die Gegenwart wäre, wenn sie vieles anders gemacht hätte."

„Meine Eltern wären dennoch tot?"

Remus blieb stehen und Harry tat es ihm gleich. Das Gesicht seines Freundes wurde sehr traurig.

„Sagen wir einfach... So wie es ist, ist es besser. Jimá empfindet das nur nicht so. Die Last derjenigen, die überleben."

Harry nickte verstehend und beide setzten ihren Weg fort zum Klassenraum.

„Ich hab übrigens mit Professor White gesprochen und ich könnte dir kommenden Freitag etwas Zeit verschaffen?"

„Oh gut," sagte Harry beiläufig, zumal ihm auch wieder einfiel, was sie am Wochenende herausgefunden hatten. „Remus, könntest du Professor White dann ein wenig länger aufhalten, so dass ich sie antreffe, wenn ich komme?"

„Kann ich. Sagst du mir auch, warum du das willst?"

„Jimá und Brian haben gesagt, dass sie sich mit _Black Heart_ auskennt und ich wollte sie darauf ansprechen." Es gab ein komisches Geräusch und Harry blieb irritiert stehen als er bemerkte, was passiert war. Sein Freund hatte mitten im Gang gestoppt und seine Tasche fallen lassen. Harry hatte ganz vergessen, dass er Remus bis jetzt noch gar nichts von _Black Heart_ und seinen Nachforschungen erzählt hatte. Nun war er sich bewusst, dass wenn er dies früher getan hätte, der Freund ihn womöglich auch mehr hätte erzählen können, denn man reagierte nicht so entsetzt, wenn das Thema einem nichts sagte. Remus hob seine Tasche wieder auf und schritt zu Harry rüber.

„Wie kommst du ausgerechnet darauf?" fragte er sichtlich erschüttert.

„Dumbledore's Erinnerungen haben mich darauf gebracht."

„Haben sie," sagte Remus leise und schien ein wenig beruhigter. „Nun denn."

„Wenn du mir mal zurückgeschrieben hättest, hätte ich es dir auch schon früher erzählt," sagte Harry mit einem kurzen Seitenblick. Remus nickte nachdenklich.

„Nun dann werde ich Professor White länger aufhalten, so dass du sie noch antriffst."

Die beiden waren schon fast im Klassenraum angekommen, da hielt Harry Remus am Arm fest und zog ihn noch mal einen Schritt zurück.

„Begebe ich mich damit auf Glatteis?" fragte Harry und sah Remus eindringlich an. Er vertraute auf die Urteilskraft des Freundes und wenn dieser sagte, dass es es nicht tun sollte, hatte er auch kein Problem damit White nicht aufzusuchen. Remus aber nickte zuversichtlich.

„Erwarte nur nicht zu viel von diesem Gespräch," sagte Remus mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. „Es ist nicht sehr leicht mit Professor White umzugehen und sie lässt sich auch nicht sehr leicht in die Karten schauen. Sei also lieber aufmerksam."

„Du bist schon der Zweite, der das sagt," merkte Harry an und ging schließlich ins Klassenzimmer hinein.

* * *

Der Freitag kam und Harry hatte (wenn er auch sehr viele Stunden dafür benutzen musste) wieder das Passwort zum Wasserspeier abgreifen können. Mit Hermine und Ron verbarg er sich mit der Karte unter dem Tarnumhang direkt in der Nähe des Wasserspeiers und wartete darauf, dass White ihr Büro verließ. Das tat sie zum vom Remus genannten Zeitpunkt auch. Kaum, dass sie um die Ecke gebogen war, rannten die drei zum Wasserspeier rüber.

„Erdbeermuffin."

Der Wasserspeier machte ihnen den Weg frei und alle drei eilten sofort rauf in ihr Büro, wo sie vorsichtig die Tür öffneten und hinein blickten. Ihre Zauberstäbe waren bereit, um die Direktoren in den Porträts in den Schlaf zu versetzen, aber wie schon beim letzten Mal schliefen sie auch heute tief und fest. Alle bis auf einer. Harry deutete Hermine und Ron an noch versteckt zu bleiben, während er alleine unter den Tarnumhang hervor schritt.

Dumbledore sah ihn von seinem Bildrahmen aus freundlich an.

„Hallo, Harry," sagte er leise. Harry schritt näher und stoppte direkt vor dem Bild.

„Hallo, Professor," sagte er traurig.

„Keine Sorge, was du tust oder sagst bleibt unter uns," sagte Dumbledore und Harry lächelte, wenn auch nach wie vor bedrückt. Er drehte sich um und nickte seinen Freunden zu, so dass auch sie unter den Tarnumhang hervortraten.

„Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley," begrüßte er sie genauso freundlich, wenn auch überrascht.

„Hallo, Professor," sagten beide und stellten sich zu Harry dazu.

„Wie ich sehe, Harry, tat ich gut darin, dir zu vertrauen. Ich nehme an, du bist hier, weil du mit deiner Suche nicht weiterkommst?"

„Eigentlich gibt es einen anderen Grund und wir kommen weiter," entgegnete Harry langsam. Dumbledore schien sichtlich angenehm überrascht zu sein und seine Augen blitzten stolz.

„Das ist sehr schön zu hören."

Harry beschloss, dass es eigentlich sogar ein guter Zufall ist, dass nur Dumbledore hier von allen wach war, denn so musste er nicht alles absuchen. Auf den ersten Blick nämlich konnte er das Schwert Gryffindor's nirgendwo entdeckten.

„Professor, wissen sie, wo Professor White das Schwert Gryffindor's aufbewahrt?"

„Das weiß ich in der Tat," sagte Dumbledore leise und deutete auf ein schwarzes, großes Bild neben der Tür, zu der sie herein geschritten waren. „Aber ich befürchte, dass ihr an dieses nicht herankommen werdet. Professor White hat es in der Vergessenheit verschlossen und nur Professor White kann es da auch wieder herausholen."

Harry hätte am liebsten laut geflucht. Hermine und Ron sahen einander frustriert an, bevor sie sich mit fragendem Blick dem Freund zuwandten. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Gibt es wirklich keine Möglichkeit für mich, da anders ran zu kommen, Professor?"

„Du könntest Professor White um das Schwert bitten?"

„Professor White ist ein Todesser und arbeitet für Voldemort. Sie wird mir nie das Schwert geben, damit ich seine Horkruxe zerstöre."

„Es gibt auch noch andere Wege, Horkruxe zu zerstören."

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Tränke."

„Die brauchen Jahre, Professor und ich werde auch kein Basilisken aufsuchen, um ihm die Zähne zuziehen!"

Dumbledore summte tief grübelnd.

„Nun, dann bleibt dir wohl doch nichts weiter übrig, als Professor White darum zu bitten."

„Sie ist ein Todesser!" wiederholte er verärgert und sah Dumbledore verständnislos an.

„Vielleicht," begann Dumbledore nach wie vor geduldig. „Solltest du ihre Schritte mehr hinterfragen? Wenn sie ein Todesser ist, warum hat sie dich Voldemort noch nicht ausgeliefert? Oder gar schon getötet? Ich kann dir garantieren, dass sie mehr als nur dazu im Stande wäre."

„Sie ist ihre Urenkelin, ich weiß."

„Wie ich sehe, bist du mit meinen Erinnerungen bereits sehr weit vorangekommen."

„Es fehlen noch zwei. Können sie mir wenigstens sagen, was mir dafür an Wissen fehlt?"

Wieder begann der alte Zauberer nachdenklich zu summen und Harry rollte genervt mit den Augen. Er wollte nicht unhöflich sein, aber er befand sich hier garantiert nicht zum Kaffee trinken!

„Harry!" sagte Hermine bestimmend. „Professor White verlässt gerade Remus' Klassenzimmer."

„Verdammt," fluchte er und sah sich suchend um, als ob das Schwert auftauchen würde, wenn er nur noch mal genau suchte.

„Harry!" sagte auch Ron und zog ihn mit Hermine zusammen weg. So schnell sie konnten eilten sie die Treppe wieder hinab und eilten in einen anderen Korridor, bevor Professor White zurück kam. Allein Harry blieb schließlich im Gang stehen und deutete ihnen an sich unter den Tarnumhang zu verstecken. Sie hörten die Schritte der Direktorin in der Nähe widerhallen und ihm kam es vor wie eine winzige Sekunde, bevor sie plötzlich direkt in seiner Blickrichtung stand.

Sie blieb stehen und musterte ihn für einen sehr langen Moment. Harry hatte das Gefühl förmlich durchleuchtete zu werden. Lupin hatte recht. Man spürte es, wenn jemand Legilimentik anwandte.

„Mr. Potter," sagte sie monoton und schritt langsam auf ihn zu. Harry schluckte und versuchte so aufrecht wie es ging stehen zu bleiben. Furcht war das Letzte, was er zeigen wollte, dummerweise war es das Erste, das er fühlte.

„Ich nehme an, es gibt einen Grund, weswegen sie in einem Korridor stehen, wo sie nichts zu suchen haben?"

Er schluckte erneut und versuchte sich mit aller Macht zusammenzureißen.

„Ja, hab ich. Ich muss mit ihnen sprechen."

Sie beäugte ihn mit einem sehr dunklen Blick, woraufhin er etwas fester hinzufügte.

„Professor."

Ob sie das nun abmilderte oder nicht, sah man ihr nicht an, genauso wenig, wie man Gefühlsregungen im Ausdruck ihrer Mutter gesehen hatte. Dann aber wandte sie sich dem Wasserspeier zu.

„Erdbeermuffin," sagte sie. Sie ging die Stufen hinauf und ohne sich zu ihm umgedreht zu haben hörte er ihre Stimme. „Folgen Sie mir."

Er sah kurz zu dem Fleck, an dem Hermine und Ron unter den Tarnumhang standen, nickte ihnen jedoch zu, bevor er White zurück in das Büro folgte. Oben angekommen, lehnte sie am Schreibtisch und deutete ihn an sich auf den Stuhl vor sich zu setzen. Harry setzte sich, wenn auch widerwillig.

„Nun, was kann ich für sie tun?"

Harry suchte schnell wieder nach dem, was er sich für das Gespräch zurechtgelegt hatte, aber dummerweise war es verschwunden und alles was herauskam, war heiße Luft. White verzog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue.

„Ich habe Zeit," sagte sie kalt und ihr eindringlicher Blick blieb nach wie vor an ihm heften. Harry beschloss einfach irgendetwas zu sagen, egal ob es nun höflich klang, wie er es mit Hermine und Ron geübt hatte, um White Informationen zu entlocken, oder ob es fordernd klang, zu dem Hermine ihm abgeraten hatte, da sie sich sicher war, jemanden wie ihre neue Direktorin damit nicht zum reden bringen zu können.

„Wieso wollten sie mich wieder in Hogwarts haben?" fragte er geradewegs heraus. Es war eine Frage, die ihn seit kurzem beschäftigte, denn nachdem er nun wusste, dass diese Träume nicht von White sondern Jimá stammte, verstand er nicht, warum White ihn in der Schule haben wollte. War es wirklich nur, um ihn von seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe abzulenken? Würde ein Todesser so viel Mühe auf sich nehmen? Er hatte damit gerechnet irgendwie von ihr angegriffen zu werden, aber es kam nichts. „Ich bin hier., wie sie es geplant haben. Sie arbeiten für Voldemort und er will mich tot sehen. Also was soll dieses herumstolzieren ohne zu handeln?"

White's Ausdruck veränderte sich nicht, aber er war auch nicht weniger stark gewesen und Harry kam es unweigerlich in den Sinn, dass es besser gewesen wäre das nicht so direkt ausgesprochen zu haben. Er schluckte und wandte sich kurz zur Seite, um den Blickkontakt zu durchbrechen. Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sie Dinge in ihm las, die er versuchte zu unterdrücken. Er wusste schließlich nicht, wie gut ihre Legilimentischen Fähigkeiten tatsächlich waren.

„Professor White," begann er mit ruhigerer Stimme und auch weniger feindlichem Ausdruck. Ihm wurde klar, dass er besonnener weitermachen musste, wenn er nicht etwas provozieren wollte, was er ihm Nachhinein garantiert noch bereuen würde.

„Sie wollten, dass ich nach Hogwarts komme und hier bin ich. Hogwarts ist eine Schule und Professoren sind dafür da, um die Schüler zu lehren. Ich habe gehört, dass sie sich mit _Black Heart_ auskennen und erhoffe mir, dass sie mir Fragen dazu beantworten können."

Er wartete auf eine Reaktion ihrerseits, aber die Minuten verstrichen dahin und lange Zeit geschah nichts. Ob sie Ron wohl ebenfalls mit diesem unangenehm, finsteren Blick damals angestarrt hatte? Fawkes fiepte irgendwann und Harry spielte mit dem Gedankens sich erneut abzuwenden, um sich zu beruhigen und den aufkeimenden Ärger zu unterdrücken. Er tat es nicht, dafür blickte White weg.

„Ich mache ihnen ein Vorschlag, Mr. Potter," sagte sie und nach einem kurzen Blick auf Fawkes, sah sie herablassend zu ihm zurück. Er blickte sie interessiert, wenn auch vorsichtig an. „Ich beantworte ihnen ihre Fragen – wenn sie mich in einem Duell besiegen."

„Was?" rutschte ihm fassungslos heraus. Hatte er das gerade richtig gehört? White meinte das jedoch tatsächlich ernst und er wusste nicht, ob er nun lachen oder ihr den Vogel zeigen sollte. War duellieren außerhalb Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nicht verboten gewesen?

„Wenn sie schwerhörig sind, bezweifle ich, dass sie auch nur im Stande sein werden mir eine einzige Frage zu stellen, Potter. Ich freue mich sogar darauf. Es wird ein Spaß, sie für den dunklen Lord am Boden winseln zu sehen. Bereiten sie sich gut darauf vor, wenn sie mir wenigstens eine Frage stellen wollen. Vielleicht zeige ich mich gnädig und gewähre ihnen eine Antwort als Schmerzensgeld."

Harry verengte wütend die Augen.

„Montag Abend. 19 Uhr. Das Zaubereigeschichtsklassenzimmer dürfte groß genug sein. Sie dürfen gehen."

White hatte ihn immer noch angestarrt und daher stand Harry lieber auf und verließ das Büro, als sitzen zu bleiben und diesen Blick auch nur eine Sekunde länger aushalten zu müssen, welcher sich anfühlte, als ob sie alles mögliche an Geheimnissen in einem durchleuchten könnte.

* * *

„Sie will sich mit dir duellieren?!" wiederholte Ginny empört und Ron war die Kehle vor Schock heruntergefallen als Harry ihnen beim Abendessen im Raum der Wünsche davon erzählte. Sie hatten sich Essen von der Großen Halle mitgenommen, um das Gespräch in Ruhe führen zu können. Hermine hatte das Gesicht verfinstert und angestrengt nachgedacht.

„Wisst ihr, das ergibt einfach alles keinen Sinn."

Die drei wandten sich ihr mit gleich irritiertem Blick zu.

„Professor White könnte dich ohne Probleme jederzeit angreifen. Sie sitzt in der perfekten Position, um dir Schaden zuzufügen, aber sie tut es nicht. Nun will sie sich mit dir duellieren und wenn sie verliert, muss sie dir Fragen beantworten, worauf auch nur sie die Antworten kennt. Warum tut sie das, wenn du sie durchaus in einem Duell schlagen kannst? Du hast dich immerhin mit Voldemort selbst duellieren können."

Harry wippte mit dem Kopf hin und her. Bei keinem der Duelle hatte er je wirklich gewonnen. Etwas hatte nur stets verhindert, dass Voldemort ihn töten konnte.

„Sie sagte, sie will mich winseln sehen," wiederholte er bedeutungsvoll. „Vielleicht ist sie auch einfach nur ein verrückter Sadist, so wie alle die diesem Irren folgen. Greyback hat Kinder gebissen, weil es ihm Spaß gemacht hat. Bellatrix Black und ihr Mann haben Neville's Eltern solange mit dem Cruciatus Fluch gefoltert, bis sie nicht mehr klar denken konnten, obwohl Voldemort längst verschwunden war. Seine Anhänger sind alle krank in der Birne und finden Gefallen daran, wenn sie andere foltern können. White bildet da wahrscheinlich keine Ausnahme. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass sie eine Ausrede dafür braucht."

Nun wippte Hermine mit dem Kopf hin und her als Zeichen, dass sie immer noch glaubte, dass da mehr dahinter stecken würde.

„Na dann, sollten wir lieber mal ein paar gute Flüche und Schutzzauber heraussuchen, damit du ihr am Montag gewappnet bist."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. Er hatte White noch nie kämpfen sehen und wusste auch nicht, wie gut oder schlecht ihre Technik oder wie stark oder schwach ihre Magie war. Natürlich kannte sie Flüche und Zauber, von denen er bestimmt noch nie etwas gehört hatte oder auch nur ansatzweise anwenden konnte. Hatte er sich ihr wirklich auf dem Silbertablett zum Spielzeug gemacht?

Nach dem Abendessen suchten sie zu dritt Lupin in seinem Büro auf und erzählten ihm von dem Gespräch zwischen Harry und White. Ginny musste noch vieles aufholen und zog es daher vor ein wenig in der Bibliothek ein paar Bücher aus dem 6. Jahr durchzuackern.

Lupin hatte ihnen allen Tee gemacht und schien von den Neuigkeiten nicht im geringsten schockiert zu sein. Er war außergewöhnlich ruhig und gelassen und das lag mit Sicherheit nicht an dem Beruhigungstee.

„Am Montag also," sagte Lupin nachdenklich. „Dann solltest du dich gut auf das Duell vorbereiten. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass du gewinnen kannst, Harry."

Dieser aber sah den Freund mehr verwirrt als erfreut an, denn auch wenn diese Zuversicht ihn ehrte, hatte er doch mit etwas mehr Sorge und Entsetzen gerechnet.

„Du findest es also _okay_ , dass Professor White sich mit einem Schüler in einem Klassenzimmer ein Duell liefert?" fragte er und der Sarkasmus war für keinen zu überhören. Lupin lächelte mild.

„Wie gesagt, Harry. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass du gewinnen kannst. Du bist besser als viele erfahrenere und ältere Zauberer, hast auch schon Duelle mit Voldemort und seinen Todessern hinter dir. Ein Gegner wie Professor White sollte auch für dich keine großen Schwierigkeiten darstellen."

Harry verzog eine Grimasse, aber Remus ging darauf nicht ein und trank ruhig seinen Tee aus.

„Wie hat Professor White eigentlich ihr _Black Heart_ verloren?" fragte Harry nach einer Weile. Denn Jimá und Brian mögen vor 20 Jahren nicht dabei gewesen sein, Remus dagegen wusste vielleicht mehr. Wenn es etwas mit dem Krieg gegen Voldemort zu tun hatte, so war dies eine naheliegende Annahme, schließlich kämpfte er damals mit Sirius und seinen Eltern an Dumbledore's Seite. Remus sah nun sehr nachdenklich aus, nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee und legte schließlich seine Tasse nieder.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte es dir sagen -"

„Aber willst es nicht, weil du nicht das Recht dazu hast, sondern nur White?"

Lupin ignorierte die Unterbrechung.

„Aber ich kann es nicht, weil ich es selber nicht genau weiß," schloss er stattdessen und Harry bekam auf der Stelle ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er ihn so das Wort abgeschnitten hatte.

„Damals lief sehr vieles aus den Fugen und Ereignisse hatten sich überschlagen. Ich muss gestehen, ich war -" Er machte eine nachdenkliche Pause. „Mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Ich habe davon erst sehr viel später erfahren. Ich denke, wie sie wirklich ihr _Black Heart_ verloren hat, das kann nur sie alleine dir erzählen."

Er atmete tief durch und wandte sich nun auch Ron und Hermine zu.

„Ihr glaubt also wirklich, Voldemort hat ein _Black Heart_ zu einem Horkrux gemacht?"

„Zuerst dachten wir, er hätte einen Menschen dazu benutzt," führte Hermine den Verdacht aus. „Aber nach der letzten Erinnerung glauben wir nun, dass es vielleicht ein Weg gibt die Magie eines _Black Hearts_ aus einem Menschen zu nehmen und in etwas anderem zu verschließen, so dass man das zu einem Horkrux machen kann. Ergäbe sehr viel Sinn."

„Nur wenn das geht, dann sind wir wieder am Anfang," sagte Harry mürrisch. „Der Horkrux könnte alles sein."

Lupin's Gesicht verfinsterte sich, was Harry, Hermine und Ron verwirrt wahrnahmen. Hatten sie etwas falsches gesagt? Er leerte seine Tasse und sah sie alle müde an.

„Ich denke, ihr solltet zurück in euren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen. Es ist spät."

Sein Ton ließ kein Zweifel daran, dass er sie im Grunde genommen raus schmiss und so erhoben sich alle drei, wünschten ihm eine Gute Nacht und verließen sein Büro.

* * *

„Kam das nur mir so vor oder war das echt schräg?" warf Harry in die Runde, während die drei Seite an Seite die Gänge zurück zum Gryffindor Turm entlang schritten.

„Was war schräg?"

Mit einem Mal hatte sich Ginny zu ihnen gesellt und nach einem Begrüßungskuss mit Harry hatte sie ihre Hand in seine eingehakt und war auf gleicher Höhe mit ihnen mitgeschritten.

„Remus," antwortete Harry. „Er hat uns praktisch vor die Tür gesetzt, nachdem wir mit ihm eine Vermutung geteilt haben." Erst als sie seitlich in einen Gang ohne Porträts einbogen fügte er das Wort Horkrux hinzu.

„Ich will ihn nicht darauf ansprechen, weil er wegen Jimá schon so herum getan hat, dass er sich da nicht einmischen darf, aber ich glaub, zwischen White und Ihm könnte auch was gewesen sein."

„Weil sie zur gleichen Zeit in Hogwarts waren?" fragte Ron und Harry nickte.

„Und wahrscheinlich, weil Remus über sie spricht, als wären sie mehr als nur flüchtige Kollegen," fügte Hermine hinzu und auch dazu nickte Harry.

„Tut er das?" fragte Ron verdutzt. Hermine und Ginny rollten die Augen.

„Teelöffel," sagten beide Mädels gleichzeitig und alle vier stiegen durch das Porträtloch in den Gryffindorturm..

„Ich fühl mich von euch gemobbt, das ist euch schon klar, Mädels?" witzelte Ron, woraufhin Hermine und Ginny ihn süffisant angrinsten. Die vier setzten sich an einen leeren Tisch in der Ecke und breiteten ihre Bücher aus. Während seine Freunde lernten, starrte Harry die ganze Zeit Löcher in die Luft. Er war tief in Gedanken versunken und ging alles, was er mittlerweile wusste, noch mal durch.

White war Dumbledore's Urenkelin, ein _Black Heart_ , ein Todesser und sie kannte sein Eltern. Sie war womöglich mit Remus befreundet und er fragte sich, ob dies der Grund war, warum Sirius und seine Eltern Remus misstraut hatten bevor sie starben? Wegen White? Vielleicht wussten oder ahnten sie bereits, dass sie zu Voldemort gehörte, ganz im Gegenteil zu Remus.

Der ersten Erinnerung von Dumbledore entnahm er, dass er ein _Black Heart_ finden musste und womöglich spielte dies auf White an. Wenn Dumbledore nicht gerade noch mehr Nachkommen hatte, die alle _Black Hearts_ waren, dann konnte es nur auf White hinaus laufen, denn wieso sollte er sonst ausgerechnet mit seinem Bruder darüber reden.

Aus der zweiten Erinnerung wurde er nicht wirklich schlau. Das _Black Heart_ , womöglich White, tat etwas für die Königin der _Phowlyris_. War das _etwas_ wichtig? Oder war es überhaupt White? Stimmt, durch diese Erinnerung wusste er, dass es 3 _Black Hearts_ gab. Ob sie alle wie White ihr _Black Heart_ verloren haben?

Mit der dritten Erinnerung bekam er die Information, dass einer Person das _Black Heart_ weggenommen werden kann und das war gut. Wenn Voldemort ein _Black Heart_ zu einem Horkrux gemacht hat, musste er nicht zwangsweise einen unschuldigen Menschen töten. Es gab noch 2 Erinnerungen, aber er wusste nicht, wann er endlich dazu im Stande sein würde sich diese anzusehen.

Jimá und Brian hatten ihn dazu geraten White über _Black Heart_ zu fragen und er musste sehr vorsichtig sein, denn das Letzte, was er wollte war Voldemort darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er seinen Horkruxen auf der Spur war.

Nein, er konnte sich jetzt nicht auf Schullektüre konzentrieren, wenn nur das Duell am Montag in seinen Gedanken spukte. Als Harry aufstand, hatten sich die anderen drei sofort überrascht zu ihm gewandt.

„Sorry, Leute, aber ich kann jetzt nicht an Hausaufgaben denken. Bis später."

Er war schon aus dem Porträtloch gestiegen als er hörte, dass ihm jemand hinterher lief und nur eine Sekunde später hatte ihn Ron eingeholt.

„Hey," rief sein Freund laut und hatte Harry am Arm festgehalten, damit dieser nicht einfach weiterging, was er sonst tatsächlich getan hätte. Das letzte was er wollte war aufgehalten werden oder Fragen beantworten, auf die er keine Antwort hatte.

„Was willst du jetzt tun?"

„Ich weiß nicht," erwiderte Harry frustriert. „Mich selbst duellieren? Da drin sitzen und stupide Bücher lesen werde ich jedenfalls nicht. Das verschafft mir am Montag kein Vorteil im Duell mit White."

„Dich selbst duellieren genauso wenig," sagte Ron mit schiefem Blick. „Na los."

Er war schon weitergeschritten, drehte sich jedoch sofort um als er bemerkte, dass er dies alleine tat.

„Du willst, dass wir uns duellieren?" fragte Harry überrascht. Ron grinste.

„Ich will bestimmt nicht, dass dir White am Montag die Birne wegpustet."

Harry lachte und setzte sich ebenfalls in Bewegung. Beide suchten sich durch die Karte des Rumtreibers ein freies Klassenzimmer und führten da schließlich mit den Flüchen und Zaubern, die sie in den letzten 6 Jahren gelernt hatten, ein Duell gegeneinander.

Das taten Ron und Harry das ganze Wochenende über, wechselten sich zwar auch mit Ginny und Hermine ab, so dass Harry auch mal gegen eine Frau antrat, aber größtenteils duellierten sich nur die beiden Jungs. („Hier, dein Aufsatz für Flitwick über die Verstärkung der Magie beim richtigen Schwung," sagte Hermine und reichte ihm eine Rolle Pergament. „Du bist eine Lebensretterin!" sagte Harry und das meinte er auch so.)

* * *

Am Montag ging Harry auch nicht in den Unterricht, wie seine Freunde („schreibt für mich mit!"), sondern verzog sich in den Raum der Wünsche, um noch neue Flüche zu erlernen.

 _Sectusempra_. Als er ihn das letzte Mal anwandte, hatte er sich sehr schnell gewünscht das nie getan zu haben. Würde er diesen Fluch notfalls im Duell gegen White benutzen, nur um zu siegen? Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er würde es nicht. Der Fluch war eine Erfindung von Snape und er würde nichts anwenden, was ihn hinab auf das Niveau eines Mörders stufte. Um kurz vor 19 Uhr schritt Harry schließlich entschlossen zum Klassenraum für Zaubereigeschichte.

Professor White lehnte bereits am Schreibtisch als er herein schritt und hatte ihren Blick sofort an ihn geheftet als sie ihn bemerkte.

„Damit eins klar ist, sie leben nur deswegen noch, weil es der Wille des dunklen Lords ist. Sie sind in Hogwarts und noch nicht zu seinen Füßen, weil _er_ es so will. Ich bin da, um sie für ihn... _vorzubereiten_. Sie halten ihn für dumm und das wird ihnen das Genick brechen. Er ist ihnen längst auf den Fersen."

Das letzte Wort hatte sie mit einem so niederträchtigem Blitzen in ihren dunklen Augen gesprochen, dass es ihm kalt den Rücken runter lief. Er hatte kein Zweifel am ernst ihrer gesprochenen Worte und an ihren miesen Absichten.

„Wollen sie immer noch ihre Fragen stellen?"

Harry schloss die Tür. Ja, er war immer noch bereit sich für die Wahrheit zu duellieren. Für einen Moment sah er etwas in ihrem Gesicht, was ihn beinahe an Stolz erinnerte, aber es war nur der Anflug und verschwand auch eine Sekunde später wieder. White zog ihren Zauberstab und stellte sich für das Duell auf. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und machte sich ebenfalls bereit. Sie meinte das also tatsächlich ernst.

White zählte bis drei und beide schossen zeitgleich ihren ersten Zauber ab. White's Fluch prallte an Harry's Schutzzauber ab und wieder hatten beide gleichzeitig den nächsten Zauber gesprochen. Diesmal war es von beiden ein Fluch und beide gingen wieder zur selben Zeit in Deckung, bevor der Fluch sie erwischen konnte.

„ _Confringo_!" rief Harry, den Zauberstab gegen die Stuhlreihe in der Nähe von White gerichtet, und hatte damit eine Sekunde vor White seinen Zauber aussprechen können. Holz zersplitterte und hatte die Sicht seines Gegners verdeckt. Das war seine Chance!

„ _Deprimo_!" rief er und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf dem Boden unter der Professorin. Er sah, wie sich der Boden an der Stelle aufriss, wo er White vermutete, da erklang es ganz in seiner Nähe: „ _Incendio_!" und er fand sich eingeschlossen in einem Kreis aus Feuer wieder.

„So schließt man einen Gegner ein, Potter. Wenn sie ihren Gegner nicht sehen, können sie ihn schlecht in die Enge treiben. Ahnen ist nicht wissen. Sie hätten besser getan, die Stühle hinter mir zu zerstören, statt vor mir."

„ _Aqua_!" sagte Harry fest und verwandelte das Feuer in Wasser, welches kurz danach zu Boden platschte und da als Wasserpfütze liegen blieb.

„Ein Anfang," sagte White geringschätzig, welche kaum ein Meter entfernt von ihm stand. „Für einen Siebtklässler jedenfalls."

Harry atmete außer Puste. Den Wasserzauber zu erzeugen hatte ihn viel Anstrengung gekostet und er war sich nicht sicher, inwiefern er eine zweite Runde nun durchhielt.

„Bereit?" fragte sie mit heimtückischen Blick. Harry riss sich zusammen und festigte seinen Griff um den Zauberstab.

„Natürlich," sagte er entschlossen und wieder produzierten sie annähernd simultan ihre Flüche. Das ging erstaunlicherweise weitere 5 Minuten so und Harry war selber überrascht, zu was er noch alles fähig war zu zaubern.

„ _Incarcerus_!" sagte Harry und Seile hatten sich um White gebildet, um sie zu fesseln.

„ _Diffindo_!" Die Seile wurden fast schon mit brutaler Gewalt zerfetzt und landeten lose und in Stücke gerissen auf dem Boden. „ _Piertotum Locomotor_!"

Die Rüstung neben Harry erwachte zum Leben und schwang das stumpfe Metallschwert in seine Richtung. Ein harter Schlag traf ihn mitten in den Magen und er sank nach Luft schnappend zu Boden. Wäre das Schwert scharf gewesen, er hätte diesen Angriff nicht überlebt. Ein weiterer Schlag, diesmal hatte die Rüstung das stumpfe Schwert gegen seinen Rücken gestoßen und Harry ging mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu Boden. Wenn er jetzt zusammenbrach, wenn er jetzt verlor, dann war alles umsonst. Er rollte sich reflexartig zur Seite und verhinderte um Haaresbreite, dass ihn das Bein der Rüstung in die Seite traf.

„ _Oppugno_!" rief er den Schmerz ignorierend und hatte den Zauberstab auf die Stühle hinter White gerichtet, welche nacheinander in rasender Geschwindigkeit auf sie zuflogen. Sie hatte die ersten Angriffe verhindern können, indem sie passende Zauber anwandte, um die Stühle vorher zu zerstören. Dann aber sprang sie einigen aus dem Weg, so dass diese entweder gegeneinander geknallt waren oder aber an der Wand zerbrachen. Der letzte Stuhl jedoch traf White von vorne und stieß sie mit voller Wucht zu Boden. Harry war drauf und dran den nächsten Zauber auszusprechen, da blieb White am Boden liegen und spuckte Blut heraus. Er fror mitten in der Bewegung ein und starrte die verletzte Professorin entsetzt an. Sie atmete schwer und ruckartig und schien sich nur unter Anstrengung noch stützen zu können. Es war doch nur ein Stuhl? Ein Stoß?

„Professor White, Ich -"

„Ich habe verloren," fiel sie ihm jedoch ins Wort, bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte. Sie wischte sich das Blut vom Mundwinkel als Harry sich zu ihr hinabkniete und sie mit aufgelöstem Blick anstarrte. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Er wollte keinen Lehrer so zusetzen. White wandte sich ihm mit finsterem Blick zu und er schreckte zurück. Für einen Augenblick hatte er sie nur als Lehrer gesehen, nicht als Todesser und Voldemort's Gehilfe, welcher sie eigentlich war. Sie hatte ihn zuerst erbarmungslos angegriffen. Der Moment verursachte ihn Unbehagen und er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, um nun angemessen zu reagieren. White aber schluckte, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete langsam wieder gleichmäßiger ein und aus.

Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, griff sie nach einem noch heil gebliebenen Stuhl, um sich aufzuziehen. Harry hatte ihr reflexartig geholfen indem er sie am Arm stützte bis sie fest auf dem Stuhl saß.

Während sie sichtlich versuchte sich von dem Duell zu erholen, bemerkte Harry das Ausmaß ihres Kampfes. Überall lagen Holzsplitter oder Balken. Alles war entweder zerstört oder zumindest demoliert, selbst die Rüstung war zu Boden gekracht und hatte Spritzer der Wasserlache über einen größeren Teil des Raumes verteilt. White sah nicht gut aus und er bezweifelte, dass er selbst besser rüber kam, als sich jede schmerzende und erschöpfte Faser seines Körpers fühlte.

„Ihre Frage, Mr. Potter?"

Harry sah verwirrt auf, aber White meinte das ernst. Ihr Gesicht war gefühllos, kalt, aber auch entschlossen und klar. Er hatte so viele, wie sollte er sich da für eine entscheiden, die er nun beantwortet bekommen würde? Da er nicht wusste, ob er sie noch mal in einem Duell besiegen könnte, beschloss er, gleich zum Punkt zu kommen und die für ihn bedeutendste Frage zu stellen.

„Sie werden mir ehrlich antworten?"

„So war die Abmachung," sagte sie schwach. Sein schlechtes Gewissen wurde noch größer angesichts ihres Zustandes. Er riss sich zusammen und ignorierte seine Schuldgefühle.

„Wie sorgt man dafür, dass eine Person ihr _Black Heart_ verliert?"

White sah ihn einen Moment lang kritisch an und erneut hatte er das Gefühl von ihr durchleuchtet zu werden. Er war so kraftlos, dass er sich nicht mal verschließen konnte und die Kopfschmerzen irgendwie versuchte zu ertragen. Dann atmete sie tief und müde durch.

„Ein Ratschlag, Mr. Potter. Lernen sie Geduld. Ihre Vorliebe zu schnell voranzubreschen könnte ihnen eines Tages das Genick brechen. Ich hätte eher erwartet, dass sie mit Grundfragen beginnen, aber offensichtlich können sie das Ende nicht abwarten.

Nun zu ihrer Frage, eine offensichtliche Antwort wäre, die Person einfach zu _töten_. Ich bin mir jedoch bewusst, dass sie nicht auf diese Möglichkeit abgezielt haben. _Black Heart_ ist eine Magie in der Person. Sie zu entnehmen ist nicht mit einem einfachen _Fractio_ Zauber getan, denn sie existiert verteilt über den gesamten Körper.

Man kann die Magie eines _Black Hearts_ nicht einfach so entnehmen und schon gar nicht kann man sie einfach so freiwillig wieder weggeben. Ich weiß nicht wie viele Wege es gibt, noch kann ich ihnen jeden mitteilen. Bekannt ist mir nur einer und den werden sie auch von mir erfahren.

Eine so große Magie taucht nicht sehr oft auf und wenn dies der Fall ist, dann zumeist zu sehr stürmischen und unruhigen Zeiten, wo einen keine Zeit bleibt, großartig intensiv zu forschen und alles niederzuschreiben.

Es gibt eine Aufzeichnung und sie funktioniert in der Tat. Wichtig ist, dass die Person, die das _Black Heart_ trägt, schwächer ist, als die Person, die das _Black Heart_ entzieht. Es geht dabei nur um den Zustand im Moment der Entnahme. _Jedes Mittel_ ist dazu recht."

Sie brauchte es nicht auszusprechen. Er wusste auch so, dass sie damit auf den Cruciatus Fluch ansprach. War es auch das, was bei ihr passiert war, als sie diese Magie verlor?

„Ein _höheres Wesen_ bündelt dann die Magie des _Black Hearts_ und spaltet diese von der ursprünglichen Magie ab. Es ist wichtig, dass ein _höheres Wesen_ dabei ist, denn nur dieses kann eine so starke Magie, wie die des _Black Hearts_ , durch den _Fractio_ Zauber entziehen und auf einen Gegenstand übertragen.

Es ist jedoch humaner, die Person zu töten, statt ihr diese Magie zu nehmen. Der Vorgang der Entnahme ist -" Sie machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und in diesem Moment konnte er ihren Blick einfach nicht zuordnen. Er wusste nicht, was für ein Gefühl sich in ihren Augen spiegelte, aber angesichts dessen, dass er annahm, dass sie diesen Vorgang durchlebt hatte und deswegen davon berichten konnte, glaubte er, dass es ein leises Flehen nach Beendigung dieses Gespräches war. „Nichts, was sie ihrem schlimmsten Feind wünschen, Mr. Potter. Nicht mal Lord Voldemort."

Harry verfiel in eine merkwürdige Stimmung. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann wollte er auch nicht mehr länger an diesen Vorgang denken.

„Was für ein Gegenstand ist das? Muss das etwas besonderes sein oder ist es vollkommen gleichgültig?"

Auf ihrem Gesicht bildete sich wieder dieser herablassende und hinterlistige Ausdruck, der ihm schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung aufstieß und auch wenn eben noch Anzeichen von Sympathie für sie in ihm aufgetaucht war, so war dieser mit ihrer Haltung wieder im Nichts verschwunden.

„Dies ist eine andere Frage. Besiegen sie mich am Donnerstag in einem Duell, wenn sie das wissen wollen. Selbe Zeit, selber Raum."

Damit erhob sie sich und verließ das Klassenzimmer. Er blickte ihr misstrauisch hinterher, aber sie hatte sich kein einziges Mal umgedreht, noch zeigte sie Anzeichen von der bis vor kurzem noch da gewesenen Erschöpfung. So stand er gleichfalls auf und verließ das Klassenzimmer, nicht ohne einen letzten Blick zurückzuwerfen und froh zu sein, dass er in Zaubereigeschichte kein UtZ wollte, denn nachdem sie hier drin alles kurz und klein geflucht hatte, hätte Binns ihn eher durchfallen lassen, bevor er ihn auch nur an der Prüfung hätte teilnehmen lassen.

* * *

Als er zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, hatten Hermine, Ron und Ginny schon besorgt auf ihn gewartet und zu viert verzogen sie sich unter den Tarnumhang rauf in den Raum der Wünsche, wo Harry ihnen alles von dem Duell und der Antwort von White erzählte.

„Sie ist echt gut," sagte Harry, nachdem er fertig war. „Und sie scheut sich nicht davor einen Schüler mit harten Flüchen anzugreifen."

„Aber dennoch hast du gegen sie gewonnen," sagte Ron beeindruckt. Harry schüttelte jedoch frustriert den Kopf.

„Ich würd nicht sagen, dass ich gewonnen habe."

„Was meinst du?" fragte Hermine verwirrt. Harry war es erst richtig aufgefallen, nachdem er zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging und dadurch Gelegenheit hatte den Kampf noch mal in Gedanken durchzugehen.

„Ich konnte nur deswegen einen Fluch anwenden, weil ihrer aufgehört hatte. Die Rüstung hätte mich weiter angreifen müssen, doch stattdessen war sie am Boden als ich meinen Fluch sprach."

„Du denkst, White wollte, dass du gewinnst?" fragte Ginny verblüfft. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kann nicht sagen, was es war," sagte er grüblerisch. „Keine Ahnung, Leute. Entweder ist sie von sich selbst so überzeugt, dass sie jedem auf die Nase binden muss, was man besser machen kann oder sie ist tatsächlich so doof, dass sie einem Tipps gibt, was man bei einem Angriff gegen sie falsch macht."

„Oder sie wollte dir einfach _helfen_ ," sagte Hermine vorsichtig. Harry warf ihr erneut einen genervten Blick zu, weil sie immer noch daran fest hielt. Hermine zog es vor nicht weiter darauf einzugehen, weil er ihr ohnehin nicht glauben würde, egal was sie vorbrachte und so schwang sie auf das andere große Thema des Abends.

„Inga White sagte doch zu Dumbledore in der Erinnerung, dass er besser dafür sorgen sollte, dass Professor White ihr _Black Heart_ verliert. Glaubt ihr, er hat das gemacht?"

„Dumbledore würde den _Cruciatus_ Fluch nicht einsetzen," sagte Harry, wenn er auch nicht besonders sicher klang. Es war mehr ein Wunsch, als eine Tatsache, denn wie hätte White sonst diese Magie verlieren sollen?

„Und wenn es nicht Dumbledore war, der dies gemacht hat, sondern Voldemort?" warf Hermine ein und konnte damit gar nicht mal so unrecht haben. „Das könnte bedeuten, dass sein Horkrux aus ihrem _Black Heart_ entstanden ist."

„Und er hat sie mit dem _Cruciatus Fluch_ gefoltert?" sagte Ron ungläubig. „Wieso sollte sie für jemanden arbeiten, der ihr das antut?"

„Wer weiß schon, was in den Hirnen dieser Todesser vor sich geht. Peter Pettigrew hat sich eine Hand für Voldemort abgeschnitten und arbeitet immer noch für ihn," sagte Harry mit finsterer Miene.

„Oder das ist der Grund, warum sie _nicht mehr_ für ihn arbeitet," schlug Hermine leise vor. Harry erwiderte darauf nichts, denn der Gedanke war ihm nun durchaus auch schon gekommen. Wieso aber dann ihre Drohung vor 3 Monaten? Wozu ihm das dunkle Mal zeigen und sich noch immer so hinter Voldemort stellen, wenn sie sich von ihm abgewandt hätte? Heute Abend hatte sie doch noch mal bestätigt, dass sie für ihn arbeitete?

Andererseits, wieso erzählte sie ihm tatsächlich was er wissen wollte, wenn sie gegen ihn, Harry, arbeitete und für Voldemort? Harry raufte sich die unordentlichen Haare. Das ergab doch alles kein Sinn, egal, wie er es drehte oder wendete oder von welcher Seite aus er es betrachtete. Er war noch nie jemanden so undurchschaubaren begegnet wie White und das machte einen komplett irre.

Die Woche verging und Harry tauchte am Donnerstag im selben Klassenzimmer auf. Erstaunt bemerkte er, dass alle Stühle, Tische und Rüstungen wieder heil an der Stelle standen, wo sie auch am Montag vor dem Duell waren.

„Ich hoffe, sie haben sich gut vorbereiten, Mr. Potter. Heute werde ich nicht so einfach zu besiegen sein."

 _Einfach_? Dachte er ungläubig. Das nannte sie _einfach_?

Wieder schossen ihm Flüche um den Kopf, von denen er noch nie gehört hatte und er musste sein gesamtes Repertoire an Schutzzaubern ausschöpfen, um deren Wirkungen zu entgehen und sich rechtzeitig zu retten. Dieses mal ging das ganze 10 Minuten lang in dem Tempo und am Ende prallte Harry mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand als sie „ _Expluso_!" rief. Er drückte sich unter brennenden Schmerzen auf und sah dass White ebenfalls von seinem Impedimenta Fluch getroffen worden war. Sie lehnte an der Wand und hielt sich den Arm. Harry wartete, denn obwohl er dazu fähig gewesen wäre, wollte er ihre Lage nicht ausnützen und angreifen.

White dagegen lachte ihn verbittert aus und erneut keimte unverständliche Wut in ihm auf.

„Wenn wir uns nicht in einem Klassenzimmer in einer Schule duellieren würden, Mr. Potter, so wären sie nun bereits tot. Ihr zögern, ihr Rücksichtnahme auf Feinde, das ist ihre Schwäche und was ihnen und ihren Freunden das Leben kosten wird. Wenn das Zaubereiministerium es nicht überwachen würde, hätte ich nun mein Vergnügen sie mit dem Cruciatus Fluch in die letzte Ecke zu jagen."

Er stemmte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Wieso tat sie das? Wieso sprach sie so herablassend und benahm sich ihm gegenüber so widerlich? Gerade hatte er begonnen Respekt für ihre Art des Duellierens zu bekommen.

„Da ich Kenntnisse über ihre unbändige Sturheit und anhaltende Frechheit kenne, Dinge nicht zu akzeptieren, wenn sie ihnen nicht in den Kram passt, werde ich ihnen, um meine eigenen Nerven zu schonen und meine kostbare Zeit nicht für ihren Unsinn zu vergeuden, entgegenkommen. Stellen sie ihre Frage."

Er wollte fast protestieren und zeigen, dass er durchaus in der Lage war Dinge zu akzeptieren, ließ das aber dann bleiben und ignorierte ihre niederträchtige Art ihre Schwäche zu kaschieren.

„Was für ein Gegenstand braucht man, um die Magie von _Black Heart_ einzuschließen?" fragte er stattdessen und sah sie kritisch an. Weder er, noch Professor White hatten sich von ihren Stellen gerührt oder aufeinander zubewegt und doch hörte er ihre Worte klar und deutlich genug.

„Eine Magie wie _Black Heart_ schließt man nicht einfach in einen wertlosen Gegenstand ein. Diese wäre viel zu stark und untragbar für einen magielosen Gegenstand. Binnen kürzester Zeit wäre sie verflogen. Um sie einzuschließen sind sehr starke magische Objekte nötig und mit sehr stark, sollte ihnen klar sein, dass ich nicht auf einfache, verzauberte Schmuckstücke anspreche."

Harry hatte sich tief in seinen Gedanken vergraben und kurzzeitig vergessen, dass er sich eigentlich noch immer im Klassenraum direkt vor White befand. Erst als er Geräusche hörte und sah, dass sie alles, was zerbrochen war, wieder zusammenzauberte, sah er auf. Die Frage rutschte ihm heraus, bevor er überhaupt verstand, was er im Begriff war zu sagen.

„Professor White? In was wurde ihr _Black Heart_ eingeschlossen?"

White hatte ihn ignoriert und stattdessen die Stühle fertig wieder zusammengezaubert. Harry wünschte sich, er hätte das nicht gefragt. Das letzte was er wollte war, Voldemort auf seine Fährten bringen und mit dieser Frage hatte er sich vielleicht bereits selber verraten. Andererseits fiel ihm auch erst jetzt auf, dass Professor White noch nicht mal gefragt hatte, warum er etwas über _Black Heart_ wissen wollte und woher er wusste, dass sie eines getragen hatte.

„Nächsten Montag, Mr. Potter. Selbe Zeit, selbes Klassenzimmer."

Mit diesen Worten ging sie hinaus und ließ ihn alleine im Dunkeln zurück. Harry fühlte sich schlecht. Wenn er sich doch sicher sein könnte, dass White nicht zu Voldemort rannte und ihm von seinen Nachforschungen berichtete.

* * *

„Wenn sie es doch tut, dann sollten wir uns lieber beeilen mit unserem Vorhaben," sagte Hermine als sie am Abend ihre Rundgänge durch das Schloss taten.

„Glaubst du, Voldemort wird eins und eins zusammenzählen?" fragte Harry mit finsterem Blick. Hermine aber sah unsicher zurück.

„Ist nicht so, dass wir jedem auf die Nase binden, was wir tun. Wenn er aber Verdacht schöpft, kann ich mir durchaus vorstellen, dass er nach seinen übrig gebliebenen Horkruxen selber sucht, um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen."

„Die Schlange ist noch bei ihm und solange er mindestens einen Horkrux hat, kann ihn keiner töten. So wie ich ihn einschätze, kann ich mir vorstellen, dass er eher einen weiteren Horkrux von sich erstellt und jemanden tötet, bevor er nach seinen alten Horkruxen auf die Suche geht."

Hermine schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Du hast recht. Allerdings ist das nicht besser wie die Möglichkeit, dass Professor White ihm von uns erzählt."

„Wir müssen uns beeilen. Läuft beides darauf hinaus, oder?"

Sie nickte verstehend. Man sah Harry in diesen Tagen die Erschöpfung an, aber keiner von ihnen hätte ihn wirklich wirksam dazu ermahnen können einen Schritt zurückzutreten und es langsamer anzugehen. Er hatte ohnehin recht damit, dass sie sich beeilen mussten.

„Ich hab mich übrigens über das _Porträt der Vergessenheit_ informiert."

„Porträt der was?" sagte Harry verwirrt.

„Das Porträt der Vergessenheit," wiederholte sie geduldig. „Das in Professor White's Büro, in dem Gryffindor's Schwert versteckt ist."

„Das heißt Porträt der Vergessenheit?" fragte er nach wie vor verwirrt, aber auf Hermine's dämlichen Blick hin zuckte er überrascht zurück.

„Willst du nun wissen, was ich in Erfahrung bringen konnte oder nicht?" Sie wartete nicht auf eine Antwort und fuhr einfach fort. „Das Porträt der Vergessenheit wird von vielen Zauberern und Hexen benutzt, um Dinge aufzubewahren, die niemand anderes in die Finger kriegen sollte. So auch zum Beispiel Schmuck oder Geld. Es fungiert wie eine Geheimkammer mit Schloss und der Schlüssel, um diese Kammer zu betreten, ist der Mensch selber, der den Zauber auf das Porträt legt."

„Err – okay," sagte Harry, um zu zeigen, dass er zumindest folgte. Hermine hatte ihn nämlich erwartungsvoll angesehen und so musste er zumindest irgendetwas von sich geben.

„Und wie jeder solche Schlüssel in der Welt der Muggel nachgemacht werden kann, gilt selbiges auch für die Zaubererwelt."

„Hä?"

„Vielsafttrank, Harry!"

Die beiden blieben mitten im Korridor stehen.

„Das meinst du wirklich ernst, oder?" bemerkte er amüsiert.

„Wieso nicht? Alles was wir tun müssen ist ein Haar von Professor White zu beschaffen, ich schnappe mir etwas Vielsafttrank von Professor Slughorns Vorräten, Remus muss Professor White nur wieder ablenken und dann holst du das Schwert."

„Ach, das ist alles!" witzelte er und schritt wieder weiter.

„Hey," warf sie jedoch gereizt zurück. „Der Plan ist nicht weniger irre und schräg als deine bisherigen."

„Ja, aber normal komm _ich_ damit auf. Deine waren bisher stets machbar und durchdacht?"

„Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal," sagte sie schulterzuckend und beide setzten ihren Rundgang fort, während sie gleichzeitig darüber sprachen, wie sie am besten an das Haar herankommen konnten. Harry hatte schließlich die Idee! Beim Duell nächste Woche könnte er leicht an eines rankommen.

Dazu jedoch suchten sie erst einmal einige Zauber heraus, durch die er an ihre Haare herankam.

(„Der hier sieht gut aus," sagte Ron, tief in ein Buch vergraben als sie eine Freistunde im Gemeinschaftsraum nutzten. „Oh doch nicht. Der reißt ihr sämtliche Haare heraus." - „Wenn's nicht anders geht, nehm ich den dennoch," sagte Harry und zuckte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen. Ron lachte sich krumm und Ginny kicherte, Hermine aber sah sich lediglich grinsend nach einem anderen Zauber um.)

Sie waren so in ihrer Arbeit begraben, dass Harry nur nebensächlich durch Demelza mitbekam, dass Hufflepuff Rawenclaw bei ihrem Quidditch Spiel Haushoch geschlagen hatte. Selbst das Spiel hatte er sich nicht angesehen, sondern hatte hart an Zaubern geackert, die er im Duell einsetzen könnte. Dank Hermine und Ginny fiel es auch nicht auf, dass er in Zaubertränke nicht besonders aufpasste. McGonagall hatte ihn das ein oder andere mal zwar in Verwandlung gerügt aufzupassen, sonst schien es aber auch sie nicht zu kümmern, dass er nicht besonders aufpasste und mit den Gedanken woanders war.

In Zauberkunst konnte er sich stets so klein machen, dass Flitwick ihn ohnehin nicht sah und in Fortgeschrittene Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war er ohnehin besser als die meisten anderen, so dass es ihn nicht wurmte, dass mal Hermine die erste war, die den Zauber meisterte.

Der Montag für das Duell kam und White hatte ihn auch dieses Mal bereits im Klassenzimmer erwartet.

„Nun dann," sagte sie herausfordernd und machte sich für das Duell bereit. Harry tat es ihr gleich und hob seinen Zauberstab. Wieder ging es Fluch um Fluch, aber White war dieses mal unerwartet stärker und Harry fand keine Gelegenheit auch nur einen Zauber anzuwenden, um an ein Haar zu kommen und mit jedem Fluch, der ihn entweder nur haarscharf verfehlte oder gar traf, verlor er mehr und mehr die Geduld. Dies war die Antwort, die vielleicht am wichtigsten war und er brauchte sie. Er hatte sie schon zwei mal besiegt, warum war es heute um so vieles schwerer?

„ _Locomotor Mortis!_ " Und Harry fiel sofort zu Boden als sich seine Beine aufhörten zu bewegen. Der Zauberstab war noch fest umklammert in seinem Griff, aber White hatte bereits zum nächsten Fluch angesetzt. Sie würde gewinnen, wenn er nichts tat und mit einem Mal, ohne dass er überhaupt verstand, warum, sprach er den Zauber aus, der ihm als erstes in den Sinn kam - „ _Expulso!_ " Und White schrie grauenvoll laut auf.

Während es ihn selbst gestern lediglich von den Füßen riss und nach hinten stieß als White ihn angewandt hatte, wurde seine Gegnerin heute von dem Fluch förmlich an die Decke katapultiert und sie kracht mit Wucht und grauenvollen Lärm auf den Haufen aufeinandergestapelten Stühle hinab. Der Beinklammerfluch war aufgehoben und Harry fiel die Kinnlade hinab als er den zerstörten Haufen Holz mit der Professorin mitten drin erblickte.

Augenblicklich sprang er auf die Beine und lief hin, hoffend, dass sie nicht schwer verletzt war und sein Fluch deswegen noch Folgen haben würde.

White hustete erneut heftig Blut auf den Boden, drückte sich mit Schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf und stierte ihn mit Holzsplitter überall am Körper klebend tief erzürnt und giftig an. Sie hatte viele Wunden, denn durch die Explosion hatte das spitze Holz Risse in ihren Umhang gezogen, woraus er Blut herausquollen sah.

„Nett," spuckte sie böse und putzte sich einige Holzstücke vom Körper. Ihr Atmen war ruckartig und er sah das Blut an ihren Armen auf den Boden tropfen. Harry hatte so ein schlechtes Gewissen, er blieb erstarrt neben ihr knien. Er war nie seine Absicht gewesen, das Duell so zu Ende zu führen. In der Erwartung, dass sie über ihn herfiel, eine Predigt hielt und Strafen aufbrummte, war er doch überrascht als sie stattdessen, wenn auch etwas mürrisch, seine Frage von letzter Woche beantwortete.

„Ihre Frage – Meine Magie des _Black Hearts_... wurde in _Gryffindor's Schwert_ eingeschlossen."

War er schockiert? Überrascht? Er wusste es nicht. Die Stile war erdrückend, ihr plötzlicher Gefühlloser Blick war Angsteinflößend und Harry wünschte sich, Dumbledore wäre noch hier, denn dann wüsste er auch sofort, wen er als nächstes aufsuchen würde. So, war die Ungewissheit das Einzige, was um sie herum blieb.

White atmete tief durch und stützte sich wieder auf die Beine. Harry erhob sich ebenfalls und wollte sich gerade für sein Übertriebenes Handeln entschuldigen, da hatte White gesprochen bevor ihm auch nur ein Ton entfahren war.

„Sich gegen Lord Voldemort zu stellen, wird sie alles kosten, was sie nie verlieren wollten. Er wird ihnen alles nehmen, was sie lieben und er wird es sie wissen lassen, dass es ihretwegen passiert ist. Glauben Sie wirklich, dass er es bei einem einfachen Tod belassen wird? So wie sie jetzt kämpfen sind sie nicht im Stande irgendjemanden zu schützen. Sie sind töricht, wenn Sie glauben, dass ein Sieg gegen mich bedeutet, dass sie ihm auch nur annähernd gewachsen wären.

Vor 2 Jahren rettete sie der _Priori Incantatem_. Letztes Jahr war es Dumbledore und die Erkenntnis, Sie nicht einnehmen zu können. Sind sie bereit erneut auf ihn zu treffen, ohne all diesen Schutz und das Glück, welches ihnen bisher zuteil wurde?"

Harry aber sah sie mit festem Blick an.

„Ich bin," sagte er entschlossen. White lachte überheblich.

„Sollten sie weitere Fragen haben, werden diese bis zum neuen Jahr warten müssen, was selbst jemand noch so begriffsstutziges wie Sie vorhergesehen haben müsste, bevor er den Fluch anwandte. Ansonsten rate ich Ihnen ihre Handlungen besser abzusehen als zu hoffen, dass sich alles schon zum Guten für sie wenden wird."

Sie humpelte an ihm vorbei, hob kurz den Zauberstab und ohne etwas gesprochen zu haben, sah Harry, dass ihr Blut auf dem Boden verschwand als ob es von einem unsichtbaren Tuch weggewischt wurde, und als er wieder zu ihr rüber blickte, war Professor White bereits weg. Verwirrt blickte er wieder zurück zu dem restlichen Haufen zerstörter Holzstücke und erkannte etwas weiß, glitzerndes auf einem Scheiterhaufen, aus dem White sich vorher herausgekämpft hatte. Harry ging darauf zu und tatsächlich. Es war ein weißsilbernes Haar und nicht unweit davon entfernt fand er weitere davon. Er sammelte sie alle auf und steckte sie ein. Wenigstens das hatte geklappt.

* * *

„Oh, Harry," sagte Hermine bemitleidend als er ihr bei den Rundgängen davon erzählte, wie das Duell ausgegangen war. „Das hättest du nicht tun dürfen."

„Ich hab doch gar nicht gewusst, dass der Fluch bei mir solche Ausmaßen annehmen würde. Sie hatte ihn doch selber benutzt und da war er längst nicht so heftig gewesen."

„Vielleicht gab es bei dem Fluch eine Komponente, die du nicht bedacht hast?"

„Muss wohl," stimmte er ihr nachdenklich zu. „Sonst wäre der kaum so nach hinten losgegangen."

„Weißt du, du solltest aufhören Flüche zu benutzen, die du irgendwo liest oder von jemanden gehört hast, wenn du noch keine Gelegenheit hattest ihn selber auszuprobieren."

Harry hätte am liebsten genervt die Augen verdreht, aber Fakt war, dass Hermine nicht Unrecht hatte. Ron hatte zwar wesentlich angenehmer reagiert und ihm bewundernd zum Sieg gratuliert, aber Ginny reagierte nicht anders als Hermine und hatte ihn ebenfalls dazu ermahnt White nicht unnötig noch mehr zu reizen. Wer wusste schon, was sie in diesem gedemütigtem Zustand nun bereit war zu tun.

Dieser Vorfall blieb Lupin natürlich nicht verborgen, auch wenn sein Schmunzeln Harry mehr irritierte, als er ihm gestand, wie unangenehm er sich gerade deswegen fühlte. Die vier saßen bei Lupin im Büro, einerseits, um ihn darüber auf dem Laufenden zu halten, wie das Duell lief, andererseits, um ihn um einen Gefallen zu bitte.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber," sagte Lupin mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. „Professor White ist taff. So, du willst also, dass ich sie noch mal aus ihrem Büro heraushole?"

„Ja, bitte," sagte Harry und erzählte ihm auch davon, wo sich laut Dumbledore's Porträt das Schwert Gryffindor's befand.

„Das _Porträt der Vergessenheit_. Gratuliere Hermine. Du hast dich gut darüber informiert. Allerdings sollte ich euch sagen, dass es einfacher klingt, als ihr euch bewusst seid. Das Porträt trägt nicht umsonst den Namen _Vergessenheit_."

Die vier sahen ihn verwirrt an und Lupin lächelte sanft. Er stand auf, ging zu einem Regal rüber und holte ein Buch heraus, welches er Hermine gab.

„Seite 77," sagte er und sie schlug es sofort nach. „Ich nehme an, du hast nur in der Bücherei gesucht. Diese Bücher sind eine gute Grundlage, aber wenn man sich tiefer damit beschäftigt, so zum Beispiel durch dieses Buch hier -" Er deutete auf das in Hermine's Hand. „Das ist eine Lektüre, die ich sehr empfehle, wenn man sich mit Aufbewahrungsmagie beschäftigen möchte. In Punkto _Porträt der Vergessenheit_ lernt man dann, dass es nicht ganz ungefährlich ist, wenn man ihn erweitert. Sowohl für denjenigen, der etwas verstecken will, wie auch für denjenigen, der es stehlen will."

„Da gibt es ja dutzende Erweiterungsmöglichkeiten!" stellte Hermine entsetzt fest. Lupin sah sie mitfühlend an, dann aber nahm er seine Tasse Tee und nippte kurz daran. Hermine ging währenddessen eine Seite durch und schließlich hellte sich ihre Miene auf.

„Da sie den Erweiterungszauber aber erst durchführen kann, nachdem das Porträt angebracht worden ist, nehme ich an, dass uns zumindest Professor Dumbledore hierbei helfen kann, denn er war doch schon im Porträt, als sie Direktorin wurde?"

Lupin nickte anerkennend und legte die Tasse Tee wieder nieder.

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee."

„Nur, müsstest du Professor White dazu noch mal raus locken," warf Harry ein. Remus lächelte wieder mild.

„Das könnte schwer werden angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie die restliche Woche gar nicht in Hogwarts sein wird."

„Wird sie nicht?" fragte Harry verwundert. Lupin nickte bestätigend.

„Professor McGonagall hat die Leitung bis sie zurückkehrt. Sie hat die Schule heute früh verlassen."

„Sie ist schon weg?" sagte Harry entsetzt. Lupin nickte erneut, angesichts seines entsetzten Blickes jedoch, hatte er sanft gelächelt.

„Das Passwort ist _Erdbeerjoghurt_." Remus nahm seine Tasse und leerte den Tee diesmal. „Ich nehm an, euch sollte die Zeit dieses Mal reichen, um alles zu erledigen, was ihr wolltet?"

Er lächelte vergnügt und die vier grinsten begeistert zurück. Das lief ja bestens!

„Wo ist Professor White?" fragte Harry neugierig, aber Lupin zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Kann ich leider nicht sagen."

Die vier verabschiedeten sich von Remus und gingen gemeinsam Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum als Hermine plötzlich stehen blieb und fast ein wenig schockiert in die Leere blickte.

„Hermine?" fragte Ginny umsichtig und erst dann hatten die Jungs mitbekommen, dass sie einige Meter alleine geschritten waren. Sie drehten sich um und sahen beide Mädels verwirrt an.

„Mir ist nur gerade etwas klar geworden," sagte diese. Sie ging zuerst sicher, dass niemand in ihrer Nähe war, bevor sie mit Ginny wieder zu den Jungs dazu stieß und in sehr leiser Stimme schließlich fortfuhr.

„Wenn die Magie des _Black Hearts_ von Professor White in _Gryffindor's Schwert_ eingesperrt wurde, dann kann ihr _Black Heart_ nicht das _Horkrux_ sein. Das was einen _Horkrux_ zerstören kann, kann niemals zu einem _Horkrux_ gemacht werden."

Ron, Ginny und Hermine sahen Harry nun besorgt an, denn es stand ihm im Gesicht geschrieben, wie hart diese Erkenntnis ihn traf. Ein Schritt nach vorne, zwei wieder zurück. Das letzte _Horkrux_ , was von Gryffindor oder Rawenclaw sein könnte, war kein _Black Heart_ oder zumindest nicht dieses. Wie sollten sie aber herausfinden, wer die anderen beiden waren und was ist, wenn es am Ende umsonst war und sowohl Dumbledore, wie auch sie selbst, die ganze Zeit auf der falschen Spur diesbezüglich waren? Harry schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. Der Gedanke, dass alles umsonst gewesen sein könnte, war unerträglich.


	9. Chapter 9

Nächstes =)

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Hallou =)

Und einen schönen Tag der deutschen Einheit =) Feiertage sind irgendwie stets komisch. Man weiß halb nichts mit sich anzufangen.

Ah, dann ist es vielleicht doch nur Pollenallergie? Ich glaub, durch das milde Wetter flogen sie wieder umher, denn mir schniefte auch noch hin und wieder die Nase und das Kratzen im Hals hab ich auch hier und da in der früh. Ich stell mir das auch nicht sehr lecker vor, wenn man Zitronenwasser zu oft trinkt Öö Ich mein, ich trinks ja nur, wenn ich Anzeichen von Erkältung bemerke. Ansonsten wärs mir zu sauer. Jiah, XD hat sie's danach denn unterlassen immer Zitronenwasser zu trinken? Ich frag mich ohnehin, warum das jemand freiwillig macht. Das ist doch sauer ohne Ende?

Echt nicht? Auch wenn etwas total trauriges darin passiert? Dann bin ich vielleicht zu weich? =/ Wenn einer mir sympathischer Charakter zum Beispiel eines schrecklichen Todes stirbt, dann beschäftigt mich das noch Tage später und im ersten Moment bin ich dann auch erst mal bedrückt und traurig. Da hatte ich vor 6 Jahren schon mal was, wo ein Freund sich zusammenreißen musste, mich nicht auszulachen, weil ich so emotional Rotz und Wasser am Telefon geheult habe. Aber das war so frisch und ich konnte nicht glauben, dass sie dem Charakter so was antun. Seitdem schaue und lese ich nur noch Sachen, wo ich mich vorher genug informieren kann, dass so etwas nicht mehr passiert. Für Leute wie mich ist der Begriff Spoiler lebenswichtig XD

Awah ^^ kein Druck, keine Eile. Ich weiß eh nicht, wie lang das mit dem schnellen Schreiben noch so geht und es soll sich keiner von euch durch meine Macken beeinflusst fühlen. Ihr könnt ja nichts dafür, dass ich so komisch bin.

Ah, das ist dann aber eher was, das man nur herausbekommt, wenn man Rowling's Interviews oder das in nem HP Wiki nachliest. Nichts, was man durch die Bücher selbst herauskriegt. Findest du das gut, dass das mit den Malfoy's passiert ist? +neugierig bin+ Ich weiß nämlich genau, wie es für die Familie in Black Heart III nun ergehen wird und wundere mich aber, wie ihr das aufnehmen werdet.

Sie hätte ihre Eltern und Harry in der Tat retten können. Was danach aber passiert war, ist weniger schön. Sie wäre nämlich nicht mehr am Leben, denn indem sie ihre Familie rettet, hätte sie sich Voldemort gegenüber als Ponester offenbart. Genauer beschrieben wird das aber dann in nem Kapitel hier, wenn es sich mehr auf Harry und Jimá fokusiert.

Ist es gut, wenn ich dich überrasche oder schlecht? Weil es nicht unerwartet ist? Öö Anna bezweckt damit aber etwas bestimmtes, was schätze ich in den nächsten paar Kapiteln dann irgendwann kommt. BH III sollte eigentlich keine 100 Kapiteln dauern.

Gute Fragen, gute Theorien, behalte sie Hinterkopf, wenn das Kapitel dazu dann kommt. Ich denke, es wird sich dann auch alles aufklären, warum wer wie handelt und an allem ist etwas wahres dran. Ich denk aber schon, dass ihr mit der Erklärung dann auch gut leben könnt =) Ich würd zumindest sagen, dass die Erklärung typisch für meine FF's ist.

Hehe, ja, war _Procella_ , auf das die Phowlyris schlimmer reagieren. Zu dem ganzem letzten Kapitel wird es zur gegebener Zeit noch alles aus anderer Sicht beschrieben werden. Du hast aber recht. Anna aus Chains of Xerchia hätte Harry ohne Probleme besiegen können.

Hm... mal sehen. Möglich wärs. Was würdest du denn davon halten, wenn dem so wäre und James' Black Heart das Horkrux ist?

Thx für das liebe Review =) Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 9 - Setback

Harry musste zugeben, es war alles andere als sein Wunschszenario gewesen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass überhaupt je erwartet zu haben, dass es eines Tages dazu kommen könnte. Nun war es jedoch so und er kam nicht umhin, das komisch zu finden. Da stand er in Dumbledore's früherem Büro, in dem er im letzten Jahr so viel Zeit verbracht hatte, und starrte ein schwarzes Bild an der Wand an. Rechts neben ihm stand Ron, links neben ihm Hermine und Ginny, allesamt konzentriert und tief in Gedanken versunken.

Und direkt vor Harry stand Dobby, seine Glubschaugen rollten mal nach rechts, mal nach links, mal hoch zu Harry.

„Sicher, dass sie uns nicht sagen können, was für eine Erweiterung sie benutzt hat?" fragte Harry und hatte sich noch mal zum Porträt von Dumbledore umgedreht. Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Dobby taten es ihm gleich. Ihr alter Schulleiter aber sah alle nach wie vor freundlich an.

„Ich fürchte, ich habe zu dem Zeitpunkt mein Nickerchen gemacht."

Harry seufzte und trat einen Schritt zur Seite zu Fawkes, der friedlich auf seiner Stange saß und seinen Blick auf Harry gerichtet hatte.

„Wenn du reden könntest, würdest du mir sagen, was es war, oder?"

Fawkes fiepte.

„Okay, ich hab einige Erweiterungen ausschließen können," sagte Hermine, woraufhin sich ihr alle zuwandten. „Nach dem was Dobby erzählt hat beobachtet zu haben und was uns Professor Dumbledore von der Beobachtung erzählt hat, glaube ich, dass es nur einer von zwei Erweiterungen sein kann."

„Super, Hermine!" jubelte Ron.

„Aber wenn wir die falsche Erweiterung aussetzen und es ist der andere, stecken wir in der Vergessenheit fest."

„Das ist nicht gut, Hermine!" rief Ron und hatte ein Gesicht verzogen wie sieben Tage Regenwetter. „Warum kann uns das Ding dann nicht einfach wieder raus hauen wie das Denkarium?"

„Weil es eben kein Denkarium ist," sagte sie als läge das doch wohl auf der Hand.

„Was soll denn das nun schon wieder heißen?" blaffte Ron beleidigt.

„Das du aufhören sollst die Probleme an dich anzupassen und stattdessen versuchen solltest dich an die Probleme anzupassen!"

„Ich -"

„Hey!" rief Harry bevor einer von beiden etwas sagen konnte, was wieder in einem Streit enden würde. „Wir haben hier nicht ewig Zeit. Ein Vorschlag was wir nun am besten tun sollten?"

„Vielleicht -" begann Ginny und hüpfte von der Gruppe weg Richtung Regale. „Ich mein, selbst wir haben mehr über diese Erweiterungen nachlesen müssen, nicht wahr? Und Remus hatte ein Buch. Vielleicht hatte Professor White auch in ein Buch sehen müssen und wenn wir das Buch finden, dann könnten wir vielleicht die Seite sehen, die sie öfter angesehen oder benutzt hat und so herausfinden, welche Erweiterung sie angewandt hat?"

„Ginny, das ist eine geniale Idee!" strahlte Hermine begeistert. Ron und Harry warfen sich amüsierte Blicke zu. Dobby hingegen blinzelte von einem verwirrt zum anderen.

„Und wie finden wir das Buch?" warf Harry ihnen erwartungsvoll zu. Bevor die Mädels mit einem Vorschlag überhaupt aufkommen konnten, hatte Ron seinen Zauberstab hochgehoben und gerufen „Accio, Buch über Erweiterungsmöglichkeiten für das Porträt der Vergessenheit?!"

Hermine und Ginny sahen ihn blöd von der Seite an.

„Als ob es so leicht wäre," sagte Hermine mit absurdem Blick, da hörten sie plötzlich ein komisches surrendes Geräusch von den Regalen aus und ehe sie sich versahen flog ein dickes Buch zwischen zwei Regalen hervor und krachte vor Ron's Füße herab. Einen Moment lang waren alle sprachlos, dann aber hatte sich Harry als erstes wieder gefangen.

„Okay, dann schauen wir uns das mal an," sagte er, konnte sich aber ein süffisantes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Hermine und Ginny sahen immer noch aus als hätte Ron ihnen gerade bewiesen, dass er derjenige war, der Weihnachten erfunden hat.

Sie brauchten etwas Zeit, aber Ginny's Vorschlag erwies sich als sehr erfolgreich. Mit einem Zauber, den Hermine aus früheren Jahren für sich selbst rausgesucht hatte, konnten sie schließlich auch herausfinden, welche Seiten White als Letztes gelesen hatte und es stimmte auch mit einem von beiden Erweiterungszaubern überein, die Hermine vorher bereits geschlussfolgert hatte.

„Sehr schön," sagte Harry, sah jedoch noch mal sichergehend in die Runde. „Dann trinke ich jetzt den Vielsafttrank?"

„J-Ja," sagte Hermine leicht unsicher. „Ich mein, wenn etwas passieren sollte, ist Remus doch auch noch da? Und Professor Dumbledore, richtig?"

Alle vier plus Dobby wandten sich zum Porträt rüber, wo ihr ehemaliger Schulleiter sie mild anlächelte.

„Ich werde mit Ratschlag helfen, so gut ich kann. Handeln ist jedoch nur euch möglich."

„Das reicht schon," sagte Harry und versuchte möglichst entschlossen zu wirken.

„Und Dobby ist auch noch da, Harry Potter!" sagte der Hauself stolz und klopfte sich auf die Brust.

„Ja, genau," stimmte Harry zu und das meinte er alles andere als ernst. Zu gut erinnerte er sich an jede Katastrophe aus seinem zweiten Schuljahr, in der Dobby glaubte, ihm geholfen zu haben.

Er entkorkte die Phiole, leerte es mit einem kräftigen Schluck und verwandelte sich schließlich in Professor White. Harry warf einen Blick zum Fenster, wo er sich widerspiegeln sah und kam ihm das Szenario schon vorher komisch vor, so setzte dies noch eine Schippe drauf. Er als Professor White mit silberweißen Haaren genau zwischen all seinen Freunden in ihrem Büro. Und Dobby, der wirklich so gar nicht ins Bild passte. Harry atmete tief ein und nickte allen zu.

„Gut, dann mal los."

Er ging auf das schwarze Porträt zu und blieb kurz davor stehen. Sein Herz begann auf einmal zu rasen und unweigerlich keimte Panik in ihm auf.

„Viel Glück," hörte er Ginny's Stimme. Er drehte sich noch mal zu allen um, gab ihnen ein zuversichtliches Lächeln und schritt dann mit geschlossenen Augen in das Bild hinein.

Als Harry seine Augen öffnete, befand er sich in einem Korridor und dieser sah aus wie jeder andere Gang in Hogwarts auch. Er drehte sich um und sah seine Freunde in dem Büro stehen, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob sie ihn noch sahen.

„ _Finite dilatatio_ ," sagte er entschlossen und mit angehobenem Zauberstab. Er wartete. Würde es kommen? War es diese Erweiterung, auf die sie ihn vorbereitet hatten? Er hörte ein bellendes Lachen und wie von der Tarantel gestochen hatte sich Harry sofort umgedreht, um zu sehen, wer sich hier befand. Sein Herz blieb stehen als er den Mann erkannte.

Wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht ihn noch mal zu sehen? Wie oft sich danach gesehnt noch mal mit ihm reden zu können? Ihm alles zu sagen, was er nicht mehr konnte? So oft hatte Harry an ihn gedacht, nachdem er gestorben war.

„Sirius," sagte er traurig. Er war so jung, vielleicht 20 Jahre alt. Sein Gesicht war nicht eingefallen. Es war voller Freude und Heiterkeit. Er sah nun aus wie der gutaussehende Mann, der auf dem Hochzeitsfoto seiner Eltern mit abgebildet war. Harry schluckte. Dies war härter als er gedacht hatte.

Sirius sah ihn mit väterlichem Blick an.

„Es ist lange her, Harry."

Seine Stimme wiederzuhören war alles gewesen, war das, was er sich die letzten 2 Jahre immer wieder gewünscht hatte. Zu wissen, dass es nur vorübergehend war und er weg sein würde, sobald Harry das Porträt verließ, war unerträglich gewesen. Jetzt verstand er das mit der _Vergessenheit_.

„Ich dachte," sagte er ehrlich. „Ich würde meine Eltern hier treffen."

„Nun, du hast James und Lilli nie wirklich kennengelernt," sagte Sirius leise. „Als sie starben warst du noch sehr klein. Zu klein, um dich an etwas zu erinnern. Eine Person, die man nie kennengelernt hat, kann man nicht so stark vermissen, wie eine Person, die man kennt und geliebt hat."

Harry nickte verstehend, dennoch ein Kloß hatte sich in seinem Hals gebildet. Er wusste, dass er nicht hier bleiben konnte, aber er konnte es auch nicht verhindern, dass er unbedingt hier bleiben wollte.

„Wenn ich die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, würde ich es tun, Harry," sagte sein Patenonkel auf das deprimierte Gesicht seines jungen Freundes hin. „Ich wäre nicht einfach mitgegangen, sondern da geblieben, wo mich Dumbledore haben wollte. Oder ich hätte mich... _besonnener_ mit Bellatrix Lestrange duelliert, als ich es getan habe. Ich wünschte, ich wäre noch immer bei euch. Glaube mir, dass wenn die Möglichkeit bestanden hätte, ich auch zurückgekehrt wäre."

Harry schluckte den Kloß herunter. Er konnte nicht hier bleiben und sich von einem fiktiven, nicht existierenden Sirius sagen lassen, was er hören wollte. Bevor er dies jedoch tat, und er wusste, dass es falsch war und die Gefahr förmlich damit zu sich lockte, musste er ihn einfach fragen.

„Als Jimá dich in Askaban aufsuchte und dir vorwarf unsere Eltern getötet zu haben. Warum hast du ihr nicht widersprochen? Warum hast du ihr nicht die Wahrheit gesagt? Sie hätte dir doch geglaubt."

Nachdem Harry diese Erinnerung von seiner Schwester gesehen hatte, blieb diese Frage in ihm stecken. Jimá hatte ihn angefleht zu sagen, dass es nicht stimmte und es stimmte doch auch nicht. Warum hatte er es nicht einfach gesagt, statt zu schweigen?

Sirius lächelte traurig.

„Du hast deine Schwester mittlerweile kennengelernt. Hätte ich es ihr gesagt, sie hätte mir womöglich in der Tat geglaubt. Da stimme ich dir zu. Aber es war Askaban, Harry und Jimá war 4 Jahre alt. Ein Kind."

Er hatte ihn väterlich angesehen und Harry fühlte den Kloß in seinem Hals zurückkommen.

„Jeder glaubte doch bereits, dass ich deine Eltern verraten hätte und auf Voldemort's Seite stand. Selbst Dumbledore und Remus. Ich wollte es ihr nicht zumuten mit dieser Ungerechtigkeit leben zu müssen und zu versuchen diejenigen zu überzeugen, die sich um sie kümmerten.

Wenn ich ihr die Wahrheit gesagt hätte, Jimá hätte mich gegen den Willen der anderen dennoch in Askaban aufgesucht und dies ist kein Platz für ein 4jähriges, unschuldiges Kind.

Außerdem gab ich mir zu der Zeit selber genug Schuld an allem."

Harry nickte verstehend. Er wollte noch so viel mehr fragen und wissen, noch weiter Zeit mit seinem toten Patenonkel verbringen, aber er durfte es nicht. Er schluckte hart.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen," sagte er traurig. Sirius nickte verständnisvoll, legte seine Hand auf Harry's Schulter und sah ihn stolz an. Harry zögerte einen weiteren Moment, dann schritt er los und ohne sich noch mal umgedreht zu haben, eilte er den Gang hinab. Sein Herz schrie, dass er zurückkehren solle, dass er nur für einen kleinen Augenblick noch bei ihm bleiben solle, dass er das verdient habe, nach allem, was er durchgemacht hatte! Aber er tat es nicht. Harry lief weiter und obwohl er den Ansatz der Tränen an seinen Augenwinkeln spürte, ignorierte er das Zerren in sich drin, wischte sich den Ansatz ab und lief weiter.

Der Gang selber schien unendlich und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lang er ihn bereits entlang lief als er einfach stoppte. Er sah sich um, doch alles was sich sowohl vor ihm wie auch hinter ihm befand, waren lange, leere Korridore. Er musste weiter gehen, langsamer am besten, denn natürlich wusste er, dass es ein langer Weg sein würde. Hermine hatte ihn oft genug daran erinnert, dass er durchhalten müsse und sich nicht verwirren lassen durfte.

Es kam ihm vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, dass er endlich etwas funkelndes in der Ferne ausmachte. Sein Herz machte ein Hüpfer und er schritt näher an die Wand, an der das silberne mit Rubinen verzierte Schwert Gryffindor's hing.

Harry nahm es von der Wand und betrachtete es voller Erleichterung. Endlich. Ihm kroch ein kleines Lächeln über die Lippen. Gut, die Aussicht darauf den ganzen Weg wieder zurückzugehen, zermürbte ihn etwas, aber zumindest tat er dies nicht mit leeren Händen. Als Harry sich jedoch umdrehte, sah er bereits das, was er auch schon gesehen hatte, als er gerade erst in das Porträt stieg. Seine Freunde, die alle im Büro auf ihn warteten. Harry stieg wieder durch das Porträt hindurch und prompt hatte sich jeder von ihnen erfreut aufgerichtet, als sie das Schwert in seiner Hand sahen. Gut, eigentlich in ihrer, denn Harry hatte nach wie vor die Gestalt von Professor White.

„Alles okay?" fragte Ginny vorsichtig. Er nickte.

„Alles bestens."

Jetzt, wo er das Schwert hatte, war alles okay.

* * *

Da saßen sie vier im Raum der Wünsche – und Dobby – und starrten das Schwert Gryffindor's und das goldene Medaillon vor sich auf dem Tisch an.

„Okay," sagte Ron und sah mit bangem Blick in die Runde. Harry war wieder er selbst. „Und was jetzt? Mit dem Schwert einfach auf das Medaillon hauen? Wer sagt, dass es nicht plötzlich explodiert?"

„Wieso sollte es plötzlich explodieren, du Idiot?" zischte Ginny verärgert.

„Hast du nicht Dumbledore's Hand gesehen? Die war total hinne!"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie das passiert ist," sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Das hat er nicht erzählt."

Die Freunde warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu und Dobby rollte seine Glubschaugen zwischen allen hin und her, als ob er dann besser in das Bild der Vier rein passen würde.

„Auf zum Büro," sagte Harry und alle schritten aus dem Raum hinaus und zum Wasserspeier zurück. White war schließlich laut Remus die gesamte Woche weg und die Direktoren auf den anderen Porträts mit einem Schlafzauber zu versetzen war kein Problem bisher für die kleine Gruppe gewesen.

Wieder saßen sie nun in dem Büro und erneut starrten sie zu viert ein Porträt an – und Dobby. Nämlich das Porträt von Dumbledore.

„Entschuldigen Sie, ich weiß, das ist unhöflich von uns -" hatte Hermine begonnen, aber Dumbledore lächelte.

„Nicht doch, Miss Granger. Ich werde ihnen gerne erzählen, wie es zu der tödlichen Wunde gekommen ist."

„Tödlich?" fragte Harry plötzlich und stutzte. Dumbledore sah ihn mitfühlend an.

„In der Tat," wiederholte der alte Zauberer geduldig.

„Sie sagten, Snape war rechtzeitig zur Stelle," sagte Harry und der vorwurfsvolle Unterton war nicht zu überhören.

„Ohne die Hilfe von Professor Snape hätte ich in der Tat bereits den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erlebt. Sein Trank hat die Ausbreitung des Fluches eingedämmt. Beseitigen konnte er sie jedoch nicht. Was das Medaillon nun angeht, so rate ich euch zu äußerster Vorsicht.

Als du, Harry, das Tagebuch zerstört hattest, benutztest du einen Basiliskenzahn. Du hast mir auch erzählt, was passiert ist, nachdem du es mit dem Basiliskenzahn durchstochen hast.

Wie ich dir letztes Jahr erzählt habe, nahm ich an, dass dies der erste Horkrux war, den Voldemort je erstellt hatte und auch, wie besonders dieser war. Das Seelenstück darin war im Stande selbstständig zu denken und zu kommunizieren. Es war töricht von mir zu glauben, dass er seine anderen Horkruxe nicht noch weiter geschützt hat.

Auf dem Ring lag ein Fluch. Als ich den Stein mit Gryffindor's Schwert durchstieß, setzte ich ihn frei. Dies hätte vermieden werden können, wenn ich vorher daran gedacht hätte und mich ausreichend geschützt hätte. Es gibt einen Schutzzauber, der stets wirkt. Der _P_ _raestes_ Zauber _._

Ich bin mir sicher, hätte ich diesen angewandt, der Fluch hätte seine tödliche Wirkung nicht entfalten können."

„Bei mir hat der Schutzzauber nicht gewirkt," sagte Harry nachdenklich. Dumbledore schien überrascht.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja," sagte er und nickte nochmal bestätigend. „Mich hat der _Fractio_ Zauber erwischt und ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten."

„Erstaunlich," sprach Dumbledore beeindruckt. „Wirklich erstaunlich. Es gibt nur ein Fall, der mir bekannt war, bei dem das passiert ist."

„Das hat diese Heilerin auch gesagt,," erinnerte sich Harry, auch wenn er sich im Halbschlaf befand, aber dieser Satz war in ihm hängen geblieben.

Dumbledore lächelte sanft.

„Dieser eine Fall, Harry, war dein Vater."

So wenig interessiert er vorher auch gewesen war, mit einem Mal war er hellhörig geworden. Entsetzt blickte er auf und starrte Dumbledore sprachlos an. Dieser schien genau zu wissen, was in seinem Schützling vor sich ging und sah väterlich zurück.

„Nun werde ich zu dir dasselbe sagen, was ich auch schon zu deinem Vater sagte. Du musst gut auf dich aufpassen, Harry. Es geht hier bei alleine um den _Fractio_ Zauber, vor dem du dich in Acht nehmen musst, weil es keinen Schutz dagegen für dich gibt. Jedem anderen Fluch, mit dem Voldemort zum Schutze seiner Horkruxe aufkommen kann, bin ich jedoch der Überzeugung, dass der _Praestes_ Zauber ausreicht, um Schutz zu bieten."

„Und wenn es nicht ausreicht?" sagte Ginny plötzlich und sprach damit eigentlich nur das aus, was jeder von ihnen auch dachte. „Was, wenn das auch wieder so ein Sonderfall ist, wo Harry die Ausnahme bildet, Professor? Ist es nicht besser, wenn stattdessen einer von uns die Horkruxe zerstört? Der _Praestes_ Zauber wirkte bei uns jedenfalls bisher."

„Das ist durchaus eine nachvollziehbare Überlegung, Miss Weasley und natürlich steht es ihnen allen frei, wer das Schwert Gryffindor's benutzen möchte.

Die Flüche, die Voldemort zum Schutze der Horkruxe angewandt hat, sind allesamt, und da bin ich mir sehr sicher, dazu gedacht um zu töten. Der _Fractio_ Zauber aber nicht. Seine Wirkung ist eine andere.

Um es besser zu erklären, der _Praestes_ Zauber lässt keinen Fluch durch, Heilzauber dafür schon. Ich denke, Miss Granger kann die Schlussfolgerung ziehen, die auch wir damals gezogen haben, als es um Harry's Vater ging."

Alle wandten sich der Adressierten zu und sie nickte sehr nachdenklich.

„Etwas in Harry und seinem Vater fühlt sich vom _Fractio_ Zauber geheilt? Deswegen lässt der _Praestes_ Zauber ihn zu?"

„Ganz genau, Miss Granger," sagte Dumbledore stolz. „Wenn ich könnte, würde ich ihnen nun Punkte dafür geben. Leider ist dies einem Porträt nicht mehr möglich."

Hermine lächelte freudig.

„Ich verstehe," sagte Harry und nickte langsam. „Gut, danke Professor. Wir sollten also ohne Probleme die Horkruxe hier im Raum der Wünsche zerstören können, nicht wahr?"

Dumbledore wippte mit dem Kopf hin und her.

„Nun, durch den _Praestes_ Zauber schützen sie sich selbst, nicht aber ihre Umgebung. Eine Explosion zum Beispiel schützt sie, nicht aber eventuelle Gegenstände. Sie sollten sich also ein _passenden Raum_ wünschen." .

„Das lässt sich machen. Danke, Professor."

Damit verließen die vier das Büro – und Dobby hinter ihnen her.

„Harry, vielleicht sollten wir lieber eine Nacht drüber schlafen," schlug Hermine vor während sie Richtung Raum der Wünsche gingen.

„Nein, White wird sonst zurückkehren."

„Remus sagte, sie kommt frühestens nächste Woche wieder. Wir haben noch die gesamte Woche," sagte Hermine fest und hatte Harry am Arm gepackt, um ihn aufzuhalten. Ron und Ginny waren ebenfalls stehen geblieben, hatten sich aber in ihre Diskussion nicht eingemischt. Harry sah jedoch ihren Gesichter an, dass sie auf Hermine's Seite standen. Er seufzte frustriert und nickte. Sie bedankten sich bei Dobby für die Hilfe und gingen dann gemeinsam zum Abendessen in die Große Halle.

* * *

Während Ron sich alles mögliche auf seinen Teller schaufelte und hungrig gar nicht mehr zu bändigen war, beobachteten Hermine und Ginny Harry immer wieder mit tiefer Besorgnis. Zwar aß er auch gut, aber dass ihn etwas bedrückte konnten die zwei Mädels dennoch sehen.

Nachdem er fertig gegessen hatte, erhob er sich als Erstes und entschuldigte sich, um noch ein wenig auf seinem Besen zu fliegen. Ginny war sofort ebenfalls aufgesprungen und bestand darauf ihn zu begleiten.

„Musst du nicht noch die Aufsätze für McGonagall und Flitwick fertig machen? Die musst du morgen abgeben," erinnerte Harry sie daran und sah eindeutig den Zwiespalt in ihrem hübschen Gesicht. „Keine Sorge. Ich muss nur ein paar Gedanken klären und das kann ich auf dem Besen am besten. Hermine, ich stoß dann zu den Rundgängen wieder dazu."

Sie nickte, wenn auch mit unruhigem Blick und beide Mädels sahen ihm besorgt nach, während er die Große Halle verließ. Allein Ron hörte nicht auf zu essen bis Hermine ihn mit der Faust auf die Schulter schlug.

„Ow! Wofür war das jetzt?!"

„Dein bester Freund läuft wahrscheinlich zum Raum der Wünsche und zerstört es alleine! Und du isst hier in Frieden als wärst du ein Fass ohne Boden?!"

„Mensch, Hermine. Harry ist doch nicht doof. Wenn wir sagen, wir schlafen eine Nacht drüber, dann macht er das auch."

Und prompt schaufelte er sich eine weitere Ladung auf seinen halbleeren Teller.

Harry hatte sich gerade seinen Feuerblitz geschnappt und war fast auf dem Quidditchfeld als er jedoch abrupt anhielt.

Malfoy saß mitten auf der Wiese, sprang jedoch sofort auf die Beine als er Harry bemerkte. Er hätte schwören können den Ansatz von Tränen in den Augen des Slytherin Schülers gesehen zu haben.

„Was denn? Ein Rundflug am Abend, Potter? Und das ohne den Wiesel Anhang?" giftete er und obwohl es dunkel war, glaubte Harry, dass sein Gegenüber rötliche Augen vom weinen hatte. Es war das zweite Mal, dass er ihn in dieser Verfassung sah.

Harry hatte es jedoch satt sich in diese sinnlosen Wortgefechte und Triezereien zu verstricken, denn die unsinnige Zeit konnte er für alles andere hernehmen, was um ein vielfaches interessanter und besser war. Egal was war. Malfoy würde sich ohnehin nicht helfen lassen und noch mal ein sinnloses Duell wie letztes Jahr brauchte er gerade zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt am wenigsten. So kam Harry gleich zum Punkt.

„Warum bist du wirklich wieder zurück, Malfoy?"

Sein Gegenüber lachte verächtlich.

„Warum? Störe ich deine kleine perfekte Welt mit deinen Schlammblutfreunden und Blutsverrätern?" keifte er höhnisch. Die Mitgefühl, was er bis eben noch empfunden hatte, war mit einem Mal im Erdloch verschwunden. Harry schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf und ging an Malfoy vorbei auf das Feld hinzu.

„Du bist ein wirklicher Schwächling, Potter," zischte Malfoy ihm erneut hinterher und Harry blieb unweigerlich stehen. „Du hast nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen ihn. Kommst nicht mal gegen mich an, stattdessen verdrückst du dich. Du machst mich einfach nur krank! Eines Tages, wenn mir danach ist, sorge ich dafür, dass du den Gartengnomen Gesellschaft leistest!"

Malfoy marschierte hörbar stampfend davon und Harry blieb im Dunkeln stehen. Seine Worte ließen ihn kalt, denn es waren wieder mal nur leere Drohungen. Für ihn waren Malfoy und Snape nichts als Feiglinge und Verräter. Harry war die Lust am Fliegen vergangen und er ging stattdessen zurück ins Schloss. Er war danach sowohl bei den Rundgängen mit Hermine ungewöhnlich schweigsam wie auch danach beim Lernen mit dem Rest der Truppe. Ron behielt also recht mit seiner Einschätzung, dass Harry nichts dummes tun würde, wenn sie wegsahen.

Der Grund der Besonnenheit war die Begegnung mit Sirius. Harry hätte nie gedacht, wie stark die Nachwirkung noch sein könnte. Den ganzen Abend über sah er das Gesicht seines Paten vor seinem geistigen Auge, hörte immer wieder seine gesprochenen Worte, erinnerte sich an das vertraute, warme Gefühl, welches er unbedingt behalten wollte und dann - _Sirius!_ Er hörte seine eigene Stimme schreien, sah das entsetzte Gesicht seines Paten als er durch den Schleier fiel, spürte Angst, Furcht, eisige Kälte, die alles in ihm drin gefrieren ließ. Harry schluckte hart und setzte sich kerzengerade auf.

Deswegen wollte er die letzten Jahre nicht über Sirius sprechen. Er wusste, dass dann genau das passiert wäre, was heute Abend stattfand. Er vergrub seinen Kopf in seine Knie und versuchte es zwanghaft erneut zu unterdrücken, den Moment zu vergessen, ihn zu vergessen – Es klappte einfach nicht. Nun war es wieder da. All die Schuldgefühle, die Verzweiflung, der unbändige Wunsch die Zeit rückgängig machen zu können, um den Tag noch mal zu erleben und in Hogwarts zu bleiben, damit sein Pate ihm nicht zu Rettung eilen musste, damit er nicht dabei getötet werden konnte...

Harry spürte erneut den Kloß in seiner Kehle und wusste, wenn er hier einfach sitzen blieb, dann würde es über ihn kommen. All das, was er die letzten Jahre weggeschlossen hatte. Er zog sich seine Sachen an, verließ den Schlafsaal und schließlich auch den Gryffindor Turm („Was um diese Zeit weckst du mich? Verlass dich aber nicht darauf, dass ich dich in 10 Minuten wieder rein lasse!" sagte die Fette Dame verärgert).

Er war wieder zum Quidditch Feld gegangen, auch wenn es in der Nacht eisig kalt war, aber er wollte einfach irgendetwas, das dieses grauenhafte Gefühl der Leere in ihm verbannte. Er setzte sich auf die Gryffindor Tribüne und schloss seine Augen, hoffend, dass der kalte Wind langsam Wirkung zeigte und seine Gefühle einfrieren würde.

Stattdessen hörte er das vertraute bellende Lachen seines Paten und sah ihn vor seinem geistigen Auge neben ihm sitzen. Er war wieder 13 Jahre älter als das Ebenbild, dem Harry im Porträt der Vergessenheit begegnet war.

„Manchmal, hat man Geheimnisse, um diejenigen zu schützen, die einem so viel bedeuten," sagte Sirius. Dieses Gespräch hatten sie vor 2 Jahren im Grimmauldplatz 12 geführt, als sie das Haus für den Orden säuberten. „Sie tun oft nur weh, ohne ihren Zweck zu erfüllen. Wenn Dumbledore also darauf besteht, dir nicht alles zu erzählen, so hat er seine Gründe – So wie jeder, wenn er etwas lieber für sich behält, obwohl er es vielleicht besser hätte sagen sollen."

„Redest du jetzt von dir?" fragte Harry verwirrt. Sein Patenonkel lächelte mild.

„Hey, sieh mal!" hatte Hermine gerufen. „Sirius bist das du?!"

Sie hatte ein Foto entdeckt, dass seitlich hinter einem Schrank gefallen war und mit einer winzigen Seitenspitze herausragte, und es umgedreht, so das Harry und Sirius es auch sehen konnten. Da war ein gutaussehender 15 jähriger Junge mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren und dunklen Augen drauf und heute wusste Harry, dass es eindeutig Sirius war, nachdem er heute sein 21jähriges Ich gesehen hatte. Der 15jährige Sirius jagte auf dem Bild ein gleichaltriges Mädchen mit langen, dunklen Haaren und ebenfalls dunklen Augen durch die Schneebedeckte Gegend. Immer wiedermal liefen sie aus dem Bild raus, dann sah man nur noch weißen Schnee, solange bis sie wieder von einem Ende zum anderen lief und nur kurze Zeit später auch Sirius, der ihr nach lief, um sie zu fangen. Der ältere Sirius lachte bellend und nahm das Bild in seine Hände. Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry ihn so sehnsüchtig erlebt hatte.

„Das ist wirklich ewig lang her. Das Bild wollte ich damals mitnehmen als ich von hier weg ging. Ich habs nie gefunden. Dachte, meine Mutter hätte es weggeschmissen. Es ist also hinter das Regal gefallen."

„Wer ist das?" fragte Harry neugierig. Das Gesicht seines Paten hatte sich mit einem Mal verändert und prompt hatte er sich gewünscht, nicht gefragt zu haben. Sirius steckte es ein und setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf.

„Ist nicht wichtig. Sie ist tot."

Auf den verwirrten Ausdruck der anderen hin, lachte er bellend auf.

„Das ist zum Beispiel ein Geheimnis, das erzählt mehr schadet als unerzählt," fügte er heiter hinzu, dann schritt er jedoch hinaus und hatte sie alle alleine gelassen.

Harry öffnete seine Augen und obwohl es noch immer eisig kalt war und er noch immer auf der Tribüne saß, war das Gefühl in ihm noch immer vorhanden. Er legte sich auf die Bank und begann den Sternenklaren Nachthimmel über sich zu beobachten. Würde er hier eigentlich erfrieren, wenn er nun einschlief? Krampfhaft versuchte er sich andere Dinge zu fragen, sich abzulenken, egal was. Einfach nur nicht mehr an seinen verstorbenen Patenonkel denken. Vielleicht sollte er doch einfach rauf gehen und das Medaillon zerstören? Das würde ihm vielleicht genug Ablenkung verschaffen und ihn die Begegnung vergessen lassen...

„Harry?" Er kannte diese Stimme. Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus als ob er Trost spüren würde. Angst und Furcht, selbst die Schuldgefühle verringerten sich auf einen Schlag.

„Jimá?" fragte er irritiert. Die Stimme schien von den Sternen zu ihm zu sprechen oder zumindest hörte er sie nicht, sondern nahm sie mehr in seinem Inneren wahr.

„Bist du traurig, Harry?" Ihre Stimme klang so besorgt und fürsorglich. Er fühlte sich irgendwie besser ohne wirklich zu begreifen, warum oder wie das möglich war.

„Ein bisschen..."

„Sirius?"

„Schon."

„Er hätte nicht gewollt, dass du traurig bist. Wieso fühlst du dich schuldig, Kleiner Bruder?"

„Woher weißt du das? Und wo bist du?"

„Ich fühle es. Ich bin auch ein _Ponester_ , schon vergessen? Also, wieso fühlst du dich schuldig?"

„Wäre ich damals nicht auf Voldemort's Trick hereingefallen, Sirius würde noch leben."

„Harry..." Nun klang sie mitfühlend. Noch immer gab ihm dieses Gefühl Trost und Wärme. Er hätte nicht gedacht, wie sehr es ihm tatsächlich half, ihre Nähe zu spüren und wie grauenvoll die Kälte zuvor eigentlich wirklich war. Ihr Trost in diesem Moment hatte ihn beruhigt und er wusste nicht wann, aber irgendwie war er schließlich vor Müdigkeit doch eingeschlafen.

* * *

Er wachte auf, weil ihm die Herbstsonne ins Gesicht schien und obwohl es eisig kalt gewesen sein sollte, war es ihm warm. Harry stützte sich auf und sah sich irritiert um. Hatte er wirklich Stunden hier draußen auf der unbequemen Tribüne geschlafen? Vor allem, wann war er bitte eingeschlafen? Er erinnerte sich nur noch an dieses warme Gefühl, dass ihn umschloss und sich unendlich gut anfühlte. Es spendete ihm Trost, Stärke und er wusste, dass er nicht alleine war. Es war Jimá. Bei Gelegenheit, so beschloss er jedenfalls, würde er sich näher über _Ponester_ informieren, um zu verstehen, was für Fähigkeiten seine Schwester alles hatte. Da er ohnehin angezogen war schritt Harry in die Große Halle zum Frühstück. Ron, Hermine und Ginny gesellten sich erst mit der Zeit zu ihm dazu, alle drei mit tief fragenden Blicken.

„Was?" rutschte ihm verärgert heraus. Wenn sie wenigstens gesprochen hätten, fiele es ihm einfacher zu antworten und er hatte absolut keine Lust zu raten, was sie von ihm wollten.

„Du warst schon weg, als ich wach wurde," begann Ron.

„Warst du etwa -" fuhr Hermine umsichtig fort. „ _Oben_?"

Harry rollte die Augen als er verstand, worauf sie hinaus wollten.

„Hogwarts steht doch noch?" sagte er sarkastisch und schob sich gerade noch mal etwas Müsli nach, da spürte er ein hartes Piecksen an seinem Arm. Es war Ginny, die er sah, als er sich zur Seite wandte. Sie grinste.

„Und er ist unverletzt," stellte sie interessiert fest. „Also Harry war wohl nicht oben."

„Witzig," sagte Harry, wenn ihm auch ein Grinsen über das Gesicht huschte. Ginny kicherte und lud sich ebenfalls ihren Teller voll.

„Wo warst du? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht."

„Bin auf der Tribüne weggeknickt."

„Du warst auf dem Quidditch Feld?" kam es entsetzt von Hermine. „Aber es ist eiskalt draußen!"

Harry zuckte nur mit der Schulter und damit war das Thema auch gegessen. Sie gingen danach gemeinsam zu Fortgeschrittene Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Harry dachte den ganzen Tag darüber nach, ob er heute Abend das Medaillon zerstören sollte oder ob es besser war noch abzuwarten und erwischte sich wieder dabei, wie er offenbar in ein Wachkoma fiel. Ginny und Hermine ermahnten ihm zum Mittagessen erneut, dass er sich endlich zusammenreißen müsse und seinen Abschluss ernster nehmen sollte.

Das war für ihn Anlass genug, um die Zerstörung des Medaillons an diesem Abend vorzunehmen. Je früher er dies fertig bekam, um so eher hatte er den Kopf für andere Dinge frei. So standen sie schließlich im Raum der Wünsche mit dem Medaillon auf einem Metalltisch in ihrer Mitte. Sonst befand sich rein gar nichts in dem Raum und auch die Wände ließen darauf schließen, dass alles massiv war und eine Explosion nicht nach außen dringen würde.

„Ginny -" hatte Harry angesetzt, aber sie schnitt ihm entrüstet das Wort ab.

„Sag jetzt ja nicht, dass ich besser rausgehen soll!"

„Err -" machte er auf ihren aufgebrachten Ausdruck hin. „Vielleicht, sollten Hermine und du lieber ein Schritt zurücktreten? Nur für den Fall der Fälle?"

„Und Ron kann die Explosion ruhig das Gesicht verkohlen?"

„... Und Ron..." fügte er unangenehm hinzu. Gut, er wollte ihr wirklich vorschlagen den Raum zu verlassen, schlug es sich aber aus dem Kopf, da ihm gerade die letzten Wochen gezeigt haben, dass er besser tat sich nicht mit Ginny anzulegen, wenn er nicht einen hässlichen Fluch an den Hals gehetzt bekommen haben wollte. „Ich denk nur, dass wenn etwas passiert, jemand im Stande sein sollte Hilfe zu holen."

Die drei nickten verstehend, wenn auch sichtlich verängstigt und traten einige Schritte zurück, so dass nun nur noch Harry am Tisch stand.

„Und mit Hilfe meine ich Lupin. Nicht Dobby!"

Damit wandte er sich zurück zum Medaillon, nahm das Schwert Gryffindors in die rechte Hand und seinen eigenen Zauberstab in die linke, mit der er auch auf sich selbst zeigte.

„ _Praestes_ ," sagte er klar und deutlich. Dasselbe taten auch die anderen drei und um sie alle hatte sich ein weiß-durchsichtiges Zelt gebildet. Als Harry sich sicher war, dass alle geschützt waren, hob er das Schwert an. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und stach mit aller Kraft die Schwertspitze hinab direkt auf das Medaillon ein.

Es explodierte nichts, noch wurde ihnen ein dunkler Fluch entgegen geschleudert. Stattdessen verwandelte sich das Medaillon in ein Feuerball und brannte den Tisch ab.

„Was zum?" rief Harry entsetzt. Ginny und Hermine hatten gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe gegen den Feuerball gerichtet und „ _Aquamenti_!" gerufen. Der Wasserstrahl hatte sich zwar über den Feuerball ergossen, aber bevor es richtig wirken konnte, wurden beide Frauen von den Füßen gerissen und prallten mit einem heftigen Rums und einem schmerzvollen Schrei an die harte Wand.

„Ginny!"

„Hermine!"

Harry und Ron starrten zuerst beide Mädels an, die bewusstlos am Boden lagen, dann zurück zu dem Feuerball, der nicht gelöscht war, sondern nach wie vor brannte. Rauch stieg empor und war dabei den gesamten Raum einzuhüllen. Harry und Ron tauschten entsetzte Blicke aus. Sie waren durch den Schutzzauber geschützt, aber Ginny und Hermine würden ersticken, wenn sie nichts taten!

„Harry!" drängte Ron panisch. „Harry, was sollen wir tun?"

„Ron!" rief Harry ihm mit fester Stimme zu. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit durchzudrehen. Wenn sie nicht aufpassten brachten sie das ganze Schloss in Gefahr!

„Du musst auf mich ein Schutzzauber projizieren, wenn ich einen Wasserzauber ausführe? Verstanden? Sonst greift er mich an."

„Okay! Bereit!"

Harry nahm sein Schutzschild weg, richtete den Zauberstab auf den brennenden Feuerball und rief seinerseits „ _Aquamenti_!" zur selben Zeit zu der Ron seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete und „ _Praestes_!" rief.

Ron schrie und wurde wie zuvor schon Ginny und Hermine von den Füßen gerissen und auch er krachte mit einem schmerzhaften Schrei gegen die Wand. Das Feuer indes war aus, das Medaillon lag auf dem verbrannten, dunklen Boden. In der Mitte war ein tiefes dunkles Loch und es ging ein langer Riss von einem Ende über das Loch hindurch zum anderen Ende. Harry war an Ort und Stelle erstarrt. War es vorbei? Hatten sie es geschafft? Er schluckte. Den Zauberstab und seinen Blick weiterhin auf das Medaillon gerichtet, eilte er jedoch zuerst zu Ron. Er atmete. Ein Glück! Hätte er nicht sofort gesehen, dass sein bester Freund die Brust auf und ab bewegte, er wäre womöglich ausgeflippt vor Sorge. Sofort rannte er zu Ginny und Hermine und auch beide Mädels lebten. Harry atmete erleichtert durch. Er musste Hilfe holen.

„Dobby?"

Es war der Einzige, den Harry jetzt rufen konnte. Er wusste nicht, ob sein Freund einfach hier erscheinen konnte, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sonst tun sollte. Er wollte den Raum nicht verlassen, wenn noch immer Gefahr vom Medaillon ausgehen könnte. Seine Freunde waren noch hier und sie waren womöglich von einem schweren Fluch getroffen worden.

„DOBBY!" rief er erneut laut. Etwas schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Er bekam plötzlich keine Luft mehr und röchelte. Harry fiel auf alle Vieren und versuchte krampfhaft durchzuatmen. Sein Herz – wieso fühlte es sich an als ob jemand seine kalte Hand darum geschlossen hatte und nun mit aller Macht zudrückte. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Alles in ihm fühlte sich eisig kalt an, als ob er mit einem Mal mit Eis übergossen wurde. Und während er das Bewusstsein verlor, schrie er noch mal tonlos nach seinem kleinen Freund.

* * *

Er befand sich auf einem Spielplatz, ein leerer Spielplatz wohlgemerkt. Verwirrt fragte sich Harry, warum er hier war und wo hier eigentlich ist. Er kannte diesen Ort nicht. Er fühlte wieder eine vertraute Wärme und drehte sich zur Seite, um dahin zu sehen, von wo aus er dieses schöne Gefühl wahrnahm. So grauenvoll eisig es in ihm eben auch noch gewesen war, diese Wärme schützte ihn. Sein Herz machte ein freudigen Hüpfer als er die ihm mittlerweile sehr vertraute Jimá auf einer Schiffsschaukel sitzen sah, welche ihn anlächelte und zu sich winkte.

Harry ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und schritt zu ihr rüber, wo sie ihn zu sich auf die Schiffsschaukel niederzog. Diese begann sich von selbst hin und her zu bewegen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er verwirrt. „Wo bin ich hier?"

„Du bist verletzt, Harry," antwortete Jimá leise. Er sah an sich herab, konnte aber merkwürdigerweise keine einzige Wunde ausmachen. Jimá lachte sanft.

„Dein richtiger Körper, kleiner Bruder. Das hier ist eine Fantasiewelt."

„Wieso bin nur ich hier? Was ist mit Ginny? Hermine und Ron? Sind sie okay?"

„Sie werden wieder okay sein," sagte seine Schwester und ihr Blick gab ihm wie so oft zuvor schon eine enorme Stärke und Sicherheit.

„Warum sind sie dann nicht auch hier?"

Ihr Ausdruck hatte sich nun verändert, war mit einem Mal trauriger geworden.

„Ich habe keine Verbindung zu ihnen, wie ich sie zu dir habe und wie ich sie zu unseren Eltern hatte. Wir teilen dasselbe Blut, deswegen kann ich das bei dir tun."

Harry blickte bedrückt zu Boden.

„Haben sie schmerzen?"

„Nein," antwortete sie sofort und er sah hoffnungsvoll auf.

„Wirklich?"

Jimá nickte bestätigend.

„Die anderen haben dafür gesorgt, dass ihr alle wieder in Ordnung kommt und eure Heilung schmerzlos verläuft. Der Fluch war zwar schlimm, aber nicht tödlich. Das Feuer hätte euch töten sollen. Glücklicherweise habt ihr sehr klug agiert und es zusammen besiegt.

Was sie spüren ist etwas Kälte und Dunkelheit. Aber keine Schmerzen."

„Die anderen?"

„Remus, Brian und so weiter. Wenn du aus diesem Traum wieder aufwachst, wird alles wieder okay sein und du und die anderen seid wieder unverletzt und gesund."

Harry nickte langsam

„Traum?" fragte er dann jedoch verwirrt. Jimá lächelte liebevoll. „Ich kann Ron, Hermine und Ginny nicht helfen, dir aber schon. Was wäre ich für eine Schwester, wenn ich das nicht tue? Mum und Dad würden mir die Leviten dafür lesen, wenn sie noch hier wären."

Harry grinste.

„Ist das Medaillon zerstört?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Wie?"

„Professor White hat es."

„Professor White?!"

Augenblicklich war er von der Schaukel herabgesprungen und wieder auf seinen Beinen gewesen. So entspannt er eben auch noch war, mit eine Mal war das Entsetzen und die Panik zurückgekehrt. Von allen Personen, die an das Medaillon hätten rankommen können, war es ausgerechnet die Letzte, die es sollte.

„Harry, bitte -"

„White gehört zu Voldemort! Wenn sie das Medaillon hat – Jimá, sie wird es ihm zurückgeben und wenn es gar nicht zerstört wurde, dann sind wir wieder am Anfang! Dann war alles umsonst! Dumbledore ist bereits für eine falsche Kopie des Medaillons gestorben und nun das?!"

„Wir konnten es nicht verhindern," fuhr sie bedauernd fort. „Professor White ist Direktorin von Hogwarts und – Sie hatte das Sagen. Es tut mir leid."

„Ist nicht deine Schuld," entgegnete er leise. Er war frustriert, dass alle Mühe der letzten Monate schon wieder für nichts war, aber Jimá gab er nicht den Hauch einer Schuld daran. Er versuchte zu lächeln, aber angesichts dem, was ihn belastete, kam es mehr als sehr schiefe Grimasse heraus.

„Ich muss jetzt leider wieder gehen," sagte sie traurig. „Brian braucht mich glaub ich mehr als du jetzt."

„Brian?" fragte Harry überrascht. „Warum? Was ist mit ihm?"

Seine Schwester seufzte und schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Das ist eine... sehr lange Geschichte, weißt du. Aber... der fröhliche, heitere, ständig nur Witze reißende und niemals etwas ernst nehmende Brian – Das ist nur eine Maske. Der richtige Brian, der ist auf der Suche und das macht ihn verrückt."

„Auf der Suche? Nach was?"

„Nach sich selbst. Brian ist adoptiert."

„Er ist was?!"

Jimá schüttelte traurig den Kopf und sah ihren Bruder mitfühlend an.

„Ich dachte, Tonks und seine Eltern, aber wieso? Sie schienen damals doch eine enge Bindung zu haben und sich super zu verstehen?"

„Voldemort," antwortete Jimá und auf einmal lief es Harry kalt den Rücken runter. Er wusste, Voldemort hatte ihm und Jimá die Eltern genommen, aber bei Brian wäre er nie darauf gekommen. Nie hatte er auch nur geglaubt, dass Voldemort im Leben des Freundes ebenfalls bereits seine Spuren hinterlassen hatte.

„Er soll dir selber alles erzählen. Wichtig ist nur, dass ich jetzt für ihn da sein sollte. Er war auch für mich da als es um dich ging."

Harry nickte und nachdem Jimá ihn liebevoll umarmte verblasste sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und an der Stelle, wo sie zuvor stand, war nun nur noch der Sand des Spielplatzes. Harry setzte sich zurück auf die Schaukel und wieder begann diese von selbst hin und her zu wackeln. Er lehnte sich zurück und sah zu Himmel hinauf.

Also ging es in den Gesprächen der beiden nicht um einen Freund, sondern um ihn. Harry wurde das Herz schwer. Wie sollte er Voldemort nur aufhalten? Dumbledore sagte, er wäre der Einzige, der das könnte, aber Harry sah einfach keinen Weg das zu erreichen. Er hatte White in der Tat unterschätzt und womöglich hatte Dumbledore ihn, Harry, überschätzt.

* * *

Ihm kam es nicht lange vor, dass ihm die Augen zufielen und als er sie wieder öffnete fand er sich im Krankenflügel wieder. Er war noch müde und fühlte sich auch etwas schwach. Da er aber nun endlich wieder wach war, zog er sich auch auf. Er setzte seine Brille auf und sah sich suchend um. Auf dem Bett neben ihm lag Ron, noch immer tief schlafend, und hinter einem Vorhang vermutete er Ginny und Hermine.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Potter."

Harry lief es bei der Stimme eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Es war Professor White, die am Fenster auf der anderen Seite seines Bettes stand und hinausgesehen hatte, sich dann jedoch ihm zuwandte als auch er sich zu ihr umdrehte. Ihre Augen waren nach wie vor kalt und stechend, und er fühlte sich mehr denn je wie auf nem Silbertablett serviert.

„Einbrechen in das Büro der Direktorin, Diebstahl von Eigentum der Schule, unerlaubte Benutzung von Magie, Unerlaubtes Fernbleiben vom Unterricht, Gefährdung ihrer Mitschüler – Sie tun wirklich ihr Bestes, um von der Schule zu fliegen. Das muss ich ihnen lassen, Mr. Potter."

Er schluckte hart. Es war nicht so, dass er Angst hatte, tatsächlich von der Schule geworfen zu werden. Das wäre ihm egal gewesen. Es war ihm aber nicht gleichgültig, was sie seinen Freunden antun konnte.

„Sie und Ich wissen doch beide, dass ich sie _nicht_ der Schule verweisen werde. Sie sind hier genau da, wo der dunkle Lord sie haben will. Ihre Freunde allerdings -" Sie tat so als ob sie tief darüber nachdenken müsste, obwohl beide genau wussten, dass dies nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Ihr hinterlistiger Blick sagte ihm, dass er es nicht hören wollte.

„Nun, Miss Granger und Mr Weasley wäre ein Gewinn für Sie. Sie drei wollten ohnehin nicht hier her zurückkehren. Miss Weasley allerdings – Sie muss doch so viel aufholen und hatte sich die letzte Zeit so angestrengt, wenn nun alles für nichts wäre..."

Harry spürte wie kochende Wut in ihm hoch kroch. Jedes Mal, wenn White ihr Leben bedrohte, spürte er das innige Verlangen einen verbotenen Fluch anzuwenden.

„Neville Longbottom," sagte sie schließlich und Harry war entsetzt zusammengezuckt.

„Er wird ihre Strafe für sie ausbaden."

„Neville war an nichts beteiligt!" brüllte Harry verärgert.

„Jaah, stimmt," sagte White und wieder tat sie so, als ob es ihr erst jetzt aufgefallen wäre, dass er recht hatte. Seine Wut stieg ins unermessliche. „Aber ich bin die Direktorin. Also, Mr. Longbottom. Seine Großmutter hat bestimmt ihre Freude daran, wenn sie erfährt, wofür ihr Enkel geflogen ist."

„Das können sie nicht tun!"

Harry war so voller Hass, er wollte am liebsten irgendetwas zertrümmern oder schlagen. White schien genau das zu sehen, denn wieder hatte er diesen zufriedenen, überheblichen Blick in ihrem Ausdruck ausgemacht, den er niemals leiden würde.

„Ich habe es bereits getan," sagte sie mit großer Genugtuung.

„Wieso Neville? Was hat er ihnen getan?!" sagte er zornfunkelnd.

„Nichts," antwortete sie selbstgefällig. „Das ist es ja. Ist er nicht der Schwächste von all ihren Freunden? Der Schwächste leidet an der kleinsten Bestrafung am meisten. Insofern ist mein Erfolg entschieden höher.

Wenn sie wollen, dass Mr. Longbottom doch noch eine Chance auf seinen Abschluss hat, so sollten sie sich ab nun an benehmen. Vielleicht lasse ich mich erweichen, ihn doch wieder zurückkommen zu lassen, vorausgesetzt natürlich – Sie tun das, was ich von ihnen verlange. Ich werde mich bei ihnen melden. Einen Guten Tag, Mr. Potter."

Er sah ihr wütend hinterher als sie den Krankenflügel wieder verließ, aber was noch schlimmer in ihm wog war die Tatsache, dass er nichts, absolut gar nichts gegen diese Frau tun konnte. Er durfte nicht mal etwas runter stoßen oder gegen die Wand hauen, um sich abzureagieren und so krallte er seine Hände in die Decke so fest wie tief sein Hass gegen diese Hexe war. Ausgerechnet Neville. Sie trat auf Schwächere ein und sie nutzte Unschuldige aus. Sie war schlichtweg abgrundtief böse! Und Harry hasste den Gedanken so einen als Lehrer endlich losgeworden zu sein, nur um eine noch viel Schlimmere als Direktorin vorgesetzt zu bekommen.

* * *

Es dauerte bis in den Abend hinein, dass schließlich auch Ron, Hermine und Ginny wieder zu sich kamen. Madam Pomfrey war erfreut, dass alle vier wieder aufgewacht waren, bestand aber darauf sie über den Abend noch zur Beobachtung im Krankenflügel zu behalten. Sie protestierten nicht, sondern saßen brav und leise zu viert auf Harry's Bett, nachdem Pomfrey in ihr Büro verschwunden war.

„Sie hat Neville der Schule verwiesen? Ist das ihr ernst?" fragte Hermine erbost.

„Das ist echt das Letzte," sagte Ginny entrüstet. „Wieso Neville?"

„Weil er der _Schwächste_ ist," wiederholte Harry die Worte von White. „Von wegen der Schwächste träfe die kleinste Strafe am meisten und das ist das, was sie will."

„Das ist echt gemein," sagte Ron, der genauso verärgert war wie alle anderen. „Kann Remus denn nichts dagegen tun?"

„Remus ist nur ein Lehrer, White ist die Direktorin," sagte Hermine betrübt. „Vielleicht kann ja Professor McGonagall etwas tun? Sie ist die stellvertretende Direktorin und war doch schon viel länger in Hogwarts? War sie nicht sogar schon Lehrerin als dein Vater hier noch zur Schule ging, Harry? White war doch zur selben Zeit auf der Schule?"

„Du denkst, White lässt sich von McGonagall etwas sagen?" fragte Harry zweifelnd. Hermine nickte unsicher.

„Vielleicht. Ein Versuch ist es wert. Wir können Neville doch nicht einfach etwas büßen lassen, was wir getan haben?"

Harry nickte nachdenklich.

„Was denkst du gerade?" fragte Ginny umsichtig. Sie alle hatten bemerkt, dass Harry gerade viel in sich rein fraß und die Gedanken nicht mit ihnen teilte. Harry schüttelte frustriert den Kopf.

„White hat das Medaillon und das Schwert. Und wir haben wieder gar nichts."

„Ich glaube, das Medaillon bringt ihr nichts mehr," sagte Hermine zuversichtlich. „Es müsste zerstört sein."

„Müsste heißt nicht ist," murmelte Harry ein wenig störrisch, aber Hermine fühlte sich nicht angegriffen und ging behutsam und ruhig auf ihn ein.

„Wie auch immer. Wir können an dieser Stelle im Bezug auf das Medaillon ohnehin nichts tun. Stattdessen sollten wir uns mit den Erinnerungen weiter beschäftigen."

Harry nickte nachdenklich, dann kam ihm eine Erkenntnis und das war ihm durchaus im Gesicht anzusehen. Bevor einer der drei jedoch etwas sagen konnte, hatte Harry bereits „Dobby?" gerufen.

KNALL! Der Hauself tauchte hinter Ginny und Hermine auf, welche vom Geräusch ein lautes, erschrockenes Quietschen von sich gaben.

„Was zur Hölle war das?!" donnerte Pomfrey und während sie von ihrem Büro heraus stampfte, hatten Ron und Harry Dobby sofort unter der Decke versteckt und sich vor ihm gesetzt.

„Tut mir leid," sagte Ron sofort. „Hab was fallen lassen."

Pomfrey sah alle mit prüfenden Blick an und obwohl sie alle vier zu breit grinsten, um unschuldig zu sein, drehte sie sich mit skeptischem Blick wieder um und ging zurück in ihr Büro.

„Vergessen," flüsterte Harry. Nachdem sie sicher gegangen waren, dass Pomfrey wieder in ihrem Büro war und sie einen Zauber auf den Raum gelegt hatten, damit nichts nach außen drang, ließen sie auch Dobby wieder unter der Decke hervorkommen.

„Harry Potter!" sagte dieser überglücklich und mit riesigen, fast schon wieder tränenden Augen.

„Dobby ist so froh, dass es ihnen allen gut geht. Dobby war jeden Abend und jeden Morgen und jeden Mittag hier, um nach ihnen zu sehen."

„Oh, das ist wirklich lieb, Dobby," sagte Hermine strahlend. Harry kam sofort zum Punkt.

„Dobby? Was ist passiert? Ich hab dich gerufen, aber du bist nicht aufgetaucht?"

„Doch, doch, Dobby ist aufgetaucht, Sir. Doch Harry Potter und seine Freunde waren alle schon bewusstlos. Dobby wusste nicht, was er tun sollte und lief hinaus, um Hilfe zu holen."

„Und dann holst du White?"

„Professor White war auf dem Korridor mit Professor Lupin, Miss Sayé und Mr Tonks zusammen. Dobby musste nichts sagen, Harry Potter. Miss Sayé sagte sofort „Wo ist Harry?!" und Dobby zeigte ihnen wo sie sind und sie eilten sofort her. Professor White hat ihren Zauberstab gehoben und dann verschwand der Rauch und sie hat sich zu Harry Potter hinabgebeugt und Dobby konnte nicht sehen, was sie tat und dann hat sie Professor Lupin zugenickt und gesagt „Krankenflügel" und dann -"

„Ja Ja," sagte Harry, denn noch mehr _und_ wollte er nicht hören, wenn er genau wusste, was danach kam. „Jimá sagte, Professor White hat das Medaillon eingesteckt und ich nehm an, auch das Schwert?"

„Ja, Sir. Nachdem sie alle auf Tragen lagen, hat sie ihren Zauberstab geschwungen und das Medaillon und das Schwert verschwanden."

„Weißt du, wo sie beides versteckt hat?"

Er schüttelte tief erschüttert den Kopf.

„Dobby tut es leid, Harry Potter. Dobby hat nicht mehr auf Professor White geachtet. Dobby war immer hier oder bei der Arbeit in der Küche."

„Ist schon okay, Dobby," sagte Hermine lobend. Harry wurmte es, dass sein Freund nicht mehr erzählen konnte und wandte sich ihm erneut zu.

„Glaubst du, du kriegst heraus, wo White die zwei Sachen versteckt hat?"

„Dobby wird alles tun, um das herauszufinden!" sagte der Hauself mit entschlossenem Blick und nickte kräftig. „Dobby kommt sofort wieder her, sobald er es weiß, Harry Potter!"

„Dobby!" sagte Hermine. „Sei vorsichtig, okay?"

„Aber natürlich, Miss. Dobby ist immer vorsichtig."

KNALL! Er war wieder weg.

„Professor White ist nicht dumm, weißt du," sagte Hermine ernst. „Wenn Dobby nicht aufpasst und sie bemerkt ihn – Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich bei einem Hauselfen zurückhalten wird, so wie sie es bei einem Schüler tun muss."

Harry nickte mit verschlossenem Blick. Er hatte jedoch keine andere Wahl. Gut, er hätte auch Kreacher darauf ansetzen können, aber so _nützlich_ wie er ihm letztes Jahr schon war, wollte Harry ihn dieses Jahr für gar nichts nicht ertragen müssen.

* * *

Nachdem Pomfrey sie am nächsten Tag aus der Krankenstation entlassen hatte, suchten sie als erstes Lupin auf. Zum einen, um von ihm zu erfahren, warum er nichts getan hatte als White Neville der Schule verwies und zum anderen, um von ihm zu erfahren, warum er nichts tat, als White das Medaillon an sich riss. Leider war Lupin krank, denn schließlich stand es wieder kurz vor Vollmond und Harry brachte es nicht über sich ihn deswegen anzuschnauzen. Als sie es mit McGonagall probierten in der Hoffnung, sie könne etwas für Neville tun, hatte sie die Jungs ignoriert und sich an Hermine mit äußerst strengem Blick gewandt.

„Was die Direktorin tut oder nicht tut, darauf habe ich keinen Einfluss. Worauf ich Einfluss habe sind meine Schüler. Und ich rate ihnen allen sich lieber darum zu kümmern die letzte Woche aufzuholen, die sie im Krankenflügel mit schlafen verbracht haben."

Mit diesen Worten marschierte sie davon und alle vier standen erneut entmutigt mitten im Gang.

„Das kann doch nicht sein, dass keiner gegen sie etwas tun will oder kann!" donnerte Harry wütend. Wieder diese unbändige Wut in ihm und diesmal wollte sie einfach nicht wieder vergehen.

„Hermine Granger?" piepste eine scheue Stimme neben ihnen. Diesmal blickte die Gruppe von Anfang an hinab, wo ein anderer Erstklässler aus dem Hause Gryffindor stand und Hermine am Arm angestupst hatte.

„Professor White hat mich beauftragt sie zu sich zu rufen."

„Was? Mich?"

„Ja... und jetzt..."

Die vier tauschten misstrauische Blicke aus. Zuerst Ron, jetzt Hermine?

„Keine Sorge," sagte sie jedoch mit festem Blick. „Von mir kriegt sie nichts raus. Ich hab mir erlaubt mir Okklumentik selber beizubringen."

„Hast du?" fragte Harry überrascht während sie dem mittlerweile rot angelaufenen Erstklässler zum Wasserspeier folgten. „Wann?"

„In den Wochen als du dich um deine Duelle gekümmert hast," antwortete Ginny für die Freundin und ihr Blick sagte genug aus, damit er verstand, dass auch sie sich darauf vorbereitet hatte.

„Zumindest die Grundlagen. Ob das ausreicht, werden wir jetzt ja sehen. Viel Glück, Hermine."

„Danke, wir sehen uns."

Sie sah alle zuversichtlich an, blieb dann aber kurz bei Harry stehen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, okay? Wird schon schief gehen."

Er nickte, wenn auch nach wie vor tief besorgt. Hermine folgte dem Erstklässler zum Wasserspeier und verschwand dann durch die Wendeltreppe hinauf. Harry, Ginny und Ron hatten sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt, sondern blieben im Korridor in der Nähe stehen. Egal, was passierte. Sie wollten da sein, sobald die Freundin wieder zurückkam. Das tat sie etwa 20 Minuten später auch, aber nicht, wie erwartet gefasst und vielleicht nur etwas zermürbt. Hermine kam herunter gerannt, Tränen über ihre Wangen und schluchzend. Sie hatte alle nur eine Sekunde angesehen, dann lief sie immer noch weinend an ihnen vorbei und weg.

Die Jungs blieben geplättet stehen, Ginny aber lief der Freundin sofort nach.

„Was hat sie mit ihr gemacht?" brüllte Ron aufgebracht. Beide folgten den Mädels, doch Hermine war schnurstracks in den Mädchenschlafsaal gelaufen und hatte sich dort im Bad eingesperrt. Das teilte ihnen Ginny mit als sie wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum herab kam, jedoch am Treppenende sitzen blieb, um sich auf halbem Wege mit den Jungs dort zu treffen, so dass sie unter sich sprechen konnten.

„Sie sagt nichts und weint nur noch," sagte sie leise besorgt. „Ich geh wieder hoch, damit sie nicht alleine bleibt. Vielleicht kommt sie ja bald raus."

„Okay, gibst du uns Bescheid, wenn was ist?"

„Sicher."

Ginny lächelte Harry kurz an, dann rannte sie eilig wieder hoch. Harry und Ron warfen sich verärgerte Blicke zu und gingen dann aber in ihren eigenen Schlafsaal hoch von dem sie wussten, dass er leer sein würde. Dean und Seamus saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum an ihren Hausaufgaben und Neville war immerhin durch ihre Schuld von der Schule geschmissen worden.

„Dobby?" sagte Harry erneut. Der Hauself erschien mit einem Knall. „Sag, dass du dabei warst als Hermine bei White war?"

Dobby wurde klein und schritt verängstigt zurück.

„Dobby war da, Sir."

Harry war sofort auf den Hauselfen zugestürmt, doch Dobby zuckte zusammen und KNALL war er weg.

„Was zum -" platzte Ron heraus.

„Dobby!" sagte Harry erneut laut und bestimmend. KNALL. Der Hauself tauchte wieder auf, nach wie vor klein und verängstigt.

„Es tut Dobby leid. Dobby hatte kurzzeitig Angst vor Harry Potter bekommen."

„Angst?" fragte Harry und diesmal war er derjenige, der zurückzuckte. Der Hauself schritt sehr langsam wieder auf ihn zu, seine Glubschaugen aber schienen Harry's ganzes Gesicht zu durchforsten.

„Dobby dachte, er hätte etwas dunkles in Harry Potters Augen aufblitzen sehen, Sir."

Harry zögerte. Er hatte sich auch sehr zornig gefühlt, aber das letzte was er wollte war seinem Gegenüber Angst zu machen. Dobby hatte bisher noch nie Angst vor ihm gehabt. Da Harry nichts sagte, fuhr der Hauself leise und bedacht fort.

„Direktorin White hat Miss Granger nichts getan, Sir. Sie hat keinen Zauberstab benutzt und auch nichts gesprochen außer Miss Granger aufgefordert sich zu setzen. Nach einer langen Zeit, hat Direktorin White Miss Granger wieder weggeschickt und Miss Granger ging es gut als sie das Büäro verließ."

„Legilimentik," sagte Harry grimmig. „Da wette ich was mit dir."

Ron nickte aufgelöst.

„Ich hab nichts gespürt bei mir, Harry," sagte er nun nachdenklich. „Also, als White damals mit mir gesprochen hat. Allerdings konnte ich auch keine Okklumentik. Vielleicht ist es ja schmerzvoller, wenn man sich dagegen wehrt?"

Harry nickte nachdenklich.

„Dobby muss jetzt wieder an die Arbeit," sagte der Hauself leise. „Aber Dobby kommt wieder. Das verspricht er Harry Potter. Harry Potter darf nicht noch mal so böse mit Dobby sein."

Er war zwar verwirrt, gab seinem Freund jedoch ein Lächeln.

„Klar, tut mir leid, Dobby."

Sein kleiner Freund strahlte und mit einem KNALL war er wieder weg. Hermine und Ginny kamen erst am Abend wieder zu den Jungs rüber. Die Freundin sah sichtlich erschöpft aus. Sie musste viel geweint haben.

„Es ist schon okay," sagte Hermine bevor beide Jungs beginnen konnten etwas zu sagen, was ohnehin nicht nach ihnen klang. Nie hatte einer von ihnen geglaubt, wirklich in diese Situation zu kommen.

„Professor White..." Sie brach ab, gerade so, als ob eine neue Welle der Tränen über sie hereinbrechen könnte. „Harry, sie hat keine Legilimentik angewandt." Hermine schluckte hart. „Sie ist ein _Empath_."

„Wie jetzt?" sagte Ron und stutzte nicht schlecht. So wie auch Ginny aussah, war Harry klar, dass es sich hier mal wieder um etwas handelte, was offenbar jeder in der Zauberwelt wusste, nur er nicht. Er wusste, was das Wort bedeutete, verstand aber durchaus, dass dies im Bezug auf Magie noch mal tiefer gehen musste.

„Was ist ein _Empath_ genau?"

Da Hermine noch immer um Fassung rang und Ron aber ihre Schulter drückte, um sie zu trösten, beschloss Ginny es Harry zu erklären. Dass Ron Hermine damit gut tat, sah man an das erste, leichte Lächeln, dass endlich wieder über dem hübschen Gesicht der Freundin kroch, nachdem er sie gedrückt hatte.

„Zauberer und Hexen mit empathischen Fähigkeiten werden auch _Empathen_ genannt. Sie können Gedanken lesen, Empfindungen stärker wahrnehmen als andere ohne dass man es überhaupt mitkriegt, dass sie das tun. Sie können ihre Empfindungen sogar auf andere übertragen, was... einige früher auch zum Foltern benutzten. Durch diese Fähigkeiten sind sie auch stärker in der Legilimentik und Okklumentik, weshalb sie den Besitz gut verstecken können und man einem Empath daher auch nicht gleich auf die Schliche kommt.

Das Zaubereiministerium hat sie nicht als Gefährlich eingestuft, weshalb es auch keine Aufzeichnungen über diese gibt. Aber nicht nur deswegen. Diese Fähigkeit ist sehr willkürlich verteilt, nicht vererbbar und es gibt absolut keine Erklärung, warum sie jemand plötzlich hat und seine Vorfahren oder Nachfahren nicht oder nicht in dem Ausmaß.

Hermine? Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass Professor White diese Fähigkeiten hat?"

Die Freundin nickte. Mittlerweile hatte Ron seinen Arm um Hermine's Schulter gelegt und beide saßen sehr eng beieinander.

„Nicht, weil sie versucht hat mich damit zu foltern," sagte sie sofort, da Harry sichtlich aufgebracht aussah. „Aber wenn man Okklumentik anwendet, um jemanden daran zu hindern, deine Gedanken zu lesen, dann spürt man es. Es ist dann anders als Legillimentik. Das kannst du verhindern. Empathie dagegen... fühlt sich anders an. Und das war es."

„Okay," sagte Harry verstehend, wenn auch sehr nachdenklich.

„Harry," sagte Hermine tief besorgt. „Professor White ist ein _Empath_ und wenn sie wirklich auf Voldemorts Seite steht, dann weiß sie bereits alles, was wir bisher getan haben und was wir wissen. Sie weiß absolut jedes Geheimnis, von uns, von Scrimgeour, von jedem Mitglied des Orden des Phönix, der sich hier im Schloss schon mal aufhielt. Sie hätten alle Geheimnisse weitergegeben ohne zu wissen, dass sie das taten. Wenn man nämlich so gut ist wie ich Professor White gerade einschätze, dann liest sie in den Gedanken anderer ohne dass man auch nur den geringsten Verdacht hat. Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch so Angst gemacht habe. Ich bin nur... Ich glaub, ich bin einfach nur fertig."

Harry nickte erneut. Er versuchte zu lächeln, um ihr kein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen oder sie zu verurteilen, denn das tat er nicht. Es war eine schreckliche Erkenntnis und Harry verstand, warum Hermine so aufgelöst war. Er hatte auch allmählich das Gefühl keine Kraftreserven mehr zu besitzen.


	10. Chapter 10

Nächstes =)

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Huhu =)

Oh ja, jetzt ist wieder diese Zeit. Ich muss auch schon ständig aufpassen, dass es mich nicht erwischt. Ich hab mir mittlerweile sogar so Desinfektionsgel gekauft, um es zwischen drin mal, wenn ich mir die Hände nicht waschen kann, zu benutzen. Bringt natürlich nichts, wenn ich direkt angeniest werde XD

Walking Dead? Oo Und ich dachte, nur in Game of Thrones sterben die Hauptcharaktere reihenweise. Ich kenn schon auch noch ein paar andere, die Walking Dead anschauen und es gut finden, aber ich bin nicht so der Zombie Mensch gewesen und da du mir das nun mit den vielen Tode (Ich denk, das ist ein Wort ^^ ) erzählt hast, bin ich ganz froh, dass ich das nicht anschaue. Ich komm damit ja irrsinnig schlecht zurecht. Mich härtet leider nichts ab =.= Selbst Horrorfilme sind immer wieder aufs neue uahhhhh.

Hm, jetzt so im Nachhinein betrachtet, hättest du es denn für gut befunden, wenn Sirius im 7. Buch wieder zurückgekommen wäre? Ich frage nur, weil er war ja ein Jahr dann in dem Schleier gefangen. Nach 12 Jahren Askaban, wär da ein Jahr Schleier nicht noch mal eine Bestrafung gewesen? Ich glaub, ich hatte gehofft, dass er in Buch 6 gerettet wird, aber das passierte ja leider nicht =/

Ja, da stimme ich dir schon zu, dass wenn es nachvollziehbar ist, durchaus alle möglichen Entwicklungen denkbar sind.

Bei Draco konnte ich den Umschwung verstehen, denn er ist noch ein halbertes Kind in Buch 7 und natürlich ist er von seinen Eltern so erzogen worden und in Buch 6, wie du gesagt hast, sieht er dann die Grausamkeit von Voldemort. Ich werd hier allerdings noch ein Stück weitergehen bei ihm, weil ich nicht weiß, ob das für jemanden wie ihn wirklich schon genug gewesen wäre, um sich gegen Voldemort aufzulehnen. Ich mein, er hatte keine Probleme damit seine Mitschüler zu schikanieren, Mitschüler zu verletzen und Harry mit dem Cruciatus Fluch zu foltern. Auch wenn es von mir grausam ist, aber so kann ich es eher nachvollziehen, warum er nicht mehr bei Voldemort ist und meiner Linie treu bleiben.

Kamikaze Draco? XD

Gut, es kommen nämlich noch so einige Überraschungen ^^

Ah, verstehe =) Mach ich aber auch so, versprochen. James und Lilli sind zwar nicht so präsent wie in CofX aber ganz unwichtig sind sie hier auch nicht und es kommen noch einige schöne Szenen mit den beiden.

Schon, da kann es der Autor nicht jedem recht machen. Wobei Rowling es mir mit Buch 1 bis 5 schon recht gemacht hatte ^^ Ich mein, ich hab Remus in Buch 4 vermisst, aber dafür bekommt er von mir hier eine Ausrede XD Er musste nämlich dafür sorgen, dass Jimá sich nicht vom Acker machte und nach England kam. Vielleicht kompensiere ich es auch ein wenig über, wenn ich meine Lieblingscharaktere zu sehr in den Vordergrund schiebe, aber ich schreib die FF ja nicht für alle, sondern für mich und für die, die diese Lieblingscharaktere teilen ^^

Jaah =) So ist auch der gute Dumbledore nicht ganz weg.

Richtig, aber das mit Malfoy kommt dann im nächsten Kapitel. Schätz ich. Habs noch nicht begonnen, da ich ja gerade dieses erst fertig habe.

Brian ist sein richtiger Name, yup und da wird es auch noch eine Szene hier später geben. Es war einer der vielen Vornamen von Dumbledore und derjenige, den ich mir für nen Junge noch am ehesten vorstellen konnte. Percival klingt zu sehr nach Percy und Wulfric wollte ich auch nicht nehmen. Der Name wurde ihm aber in der Tat von Anna und Sirius selber gegeben.

Ich spoilere hier mal. Neville ist nicht so arm dran gewesen, wie es für Harry klang. Aber das kommt erst noch und das zählt wohl zu etwas, von dem ich durchaus Panik habe, dass ihr es nicht gut aufnehmen werdet. X.x

Thx für das liebe Review =) Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 10 - Friend or foe

Die Woche war alles andere als schön. Ginny, Hermine, Harry und Ron saßen deprimiert und entmutigt in ihren Klassen. Je mehr sie über White erfuhren, umso düsterer wirkte sich dies auf ihre anfänglich noch entschlossene Stimmung aus. Harry hatte nach Dumbledore's Tod mit vielem gerechnet, was Voldemort und ihn betraf. Er hatte erwartet vor seinen Schergen davon zulaufen, von ihnen mit dem Cruciatus Fluch traktiert zu werden, aber dieser Psychoterror von White war eine andere Dimension. Sie wollte ihn für Voldemort _vorbereiten_? Wofür vorbereiten? Angemessen anziehen damit er beim Sterben auch gut aussah?!

„Harry, pass auf!"

Zu spät. Peng! Harry erwischte eine Metallhand mitten ins Gesicht und er sah nur noch Sternchen.

Damit war Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste für ihn vorbei und er ging mit pochendem Kopf nachdem die Stunde vorbei war mit Ginny, Hermine und Ron an seiner Seite aus dem Unterricht raus. Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle mimten wie befürchtet auffällig laut und dämlich in ihrer Nähe nach wie Harry von der Faust der Rüstung getroffen auf den Boden torkelte.

„Tut mir echt leid, Mann," sagte Ron und sah den Freund schief von der Seite an. „Ich dachte, du hast die Rüstung gesehen. Andererseits, wenn man bedenkt, dass du -" Er wandte sich an seine Schwester. „ihn hättest beschützen sollen. Sollte die Entschuldigung eher von dir kommen, statt von mir."

„Ich war mit Hermine's Ganzklammerfluch beschäftigt!" keifte Ginny entrüstet. „Harry trotzdem so anzugreifen, obwohl sein Schutzpartner am Boden liegt ist ne doofe Idee von dir selbst, du Depp!"

„Nun hört schon auf ihr zwei," sagte Hermine sanft. „Es war doch nur eine Übungsstunde, damit wir als Partner das duellieren lernen und so auf unsere Umgebung besser Acht geben. Jedes andere Quartett hatte ebenfalls Fehler gemacht."

„Auch welche in der einer mit ner Gehirnerschütterung heraus marschierte?" kommentierte Harry sarkastisch. Ron biss sich unangenehm auf die Lippen.

„Na ja, ich glaube Dean Thomas hat nun Furunkeln an seinem Körper," überlegte Hermine angestrengt, offenbar ohne den Sarkasmus in der Stimme von Harry mitbekommen zu haben. Ginny kicherte, hielt ihren Freund mit der Hand am Arm jedoch an und drückte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Nun, Dean Thomas bekommt den Kuss bestimmt nicht von mir," sagte sie mit vielsagendem Blick und Harry fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder etwas besser. Ginny war seit Monaten so sehr mit Lernen und ihm Helfen beschäftigt, dass sie kaum Gelegenheiten zur Zweisamkeit hatten. Ihm wurde erst jetzt klar, wie gut sie ihm tatsächlich die ganze Zeit getan hatte. Sie schaffte es, dass alles schöner aussah und das mit nur einem einzigen sanften Lächeln.

„Ginny Weasley?" Wieder war es eine piepsige Stimme eines Erstklässlers neben ihnen. „Die Direktorin wünscht sie jetzt zu sprechen."

„Was?!" donnerte Harry so laut, der Erstklässler war augenblicklich zusammengezuckt und panisch weggelaufen.

„Ich lauf ihn mal lieber hinterher," sagte Ginny irritiert. Hermine und Ron indes wandten sich mit entsetzten Mienen an Harry.

„Ihr wird schon nichts geschehen," sagte Hermine, wirkte jedoch alles andere als unbesorgt. „Ich mein... White will womöglich nur wissen, was sie weiß, oder wie es um uns gerade steht. Sie benutzt ihre Fähigkeiten nicht zum Foltern..."

Den letzten Satz hätte Hermine besser nicht gesagt, denn Harry schien gar nicht alles gehört zu haben, sondern nur das wahrzunehmen, was er wollte und dies war das letzte Wort. Er war sofort losgelaufen und Hermine und Ron liefen ihm ohne zu zögern hinterher, sehr wohl in dem Wissen, dass es unklug war ihn alleine zum Wasserspeier rennen zu lassen.

Als sie dort ankamen war Harry dabei alle möglichen Passwörter auszuprobieren.

„Erdbeerschokolade."

Nichts.

„Erdbeerdonut."

Nichts.

„Erdbeerscheiße!"

Nichts.

Harry trat mit dem Fuß dagegen.

Nichts.

Er schlug mit der Faust dagegen.

Nichts.

„Harry, hör auf damit!" sagte Hermine laut und hatte ihn mit Ron's Hilfe weggezogen. „Das führt doch zu nichts."

„Das führt zu nichts? Das führt zu NICHTS?! DAS FÜHRT ZU NICHTS?!" brüllte er lauthals und zornig.

„Dobby ist auch dabei," sagte Ron etwas unsicher. „Er wird nicht zulassen, dass White etwas tut."

„Harry, bitte," flehte Hermine innig. „Ich hab letzte Woche wirklich nur geweint, weil alles zu viel war. Professor White hat mir nichts angetan. Ginny wird okay sein."

Harry aber schnaubte verächtlich und war drauf und dran erneut das nächste Wort mit Erdbeere zu donnern, da hörten sie eine Männerstimme hinter ihnen nach ihm rufen.

„Harry?"

Alle drei drehten sich um und sahen angenehm überrascht, dass Brian auf sie zuschritt.

„Ich hätte überall damit gerechnet in euch reinzulaufen, aber bestimmt nicht hier," grinste er amüsiert, verzog jedoch misstrauisch die Augenbraue als er verstand, dass er in etwas ernsthafteres geraten war. „Okay – Wieso sieht hier jeder aus als ob jemand beim Henker gelassen wurde, Leute?"

„Ginny ist bei Professor White," sagte Ron.

„Und?"

„Sie ist ein Empath," sagte Harry grimmig. „Sie hat Hermine letzte Woche schon zum weinen gebracht."

„Hat sie nicht!" widersprach diese empört. „Ich sagte doch, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war."

Brian begann wieder zu grinsen und deutete Harry an ihm zu folgen.

„Lasst uns gehen, Leute. Am besten in die Große Halle. Mein Magen knurrt."

„Nein, ich will warten bis Ginny raus kommt."

„Harry," sagte Brian bestimmend. „Ich schwöre dir, Professor White wird Ginny am wenigsten etwas antun. Du hast mein Wort."

Alle drei sahen ihn verwirrt an und verstanden nicht, wie er sich so sicher sein konnte, aber da er bereits losgegangen war, gingen ihm alle drei, wenn auch zögernd nach. Harry hätte sich wohl selst dann noch nicht vom Fleck gerührt, hätten Hermine und Ron ihn nicht mitgezogen.

„Du _schwörst_ es?" warf Harry skeptisch ein.

„Klar. Ich verwett meinen Hintern drauf und das tu ich selten. Etwa seitdem ich ihn mir verbrannt habe, weil ich mir sicher war den Fluch zu brechen. Bill meinte, das ginge niemals und ich hätt vielleicht besser auf ihn hören sollen. Dann hätte ich wesentlich weniger Probleme meine Pobacken beim Motorradfahren ruhig zu halten."

Hermine und Ron sahen ihn irritiert an, aber ob das nun ein Witz war oder nicht, erfuhren sie durch Harry nicht mehr.

„Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?" warf dieser ein ohne der kleinen Geschichte gerade zugehört zu haben. Brian blieb stehen und sah Harry schmunzelnd an.

„Okay, ich weiß, du denkst, der Orden weiß nichts von dem was White treibt. Ich weiß, du bist enttäuscht, weil Dumbledore Snape verteidigt hat und am Ende von ihm getötet wurde und Ich weiß, du hast Angst, dass sich dies mit Professor White wiederholt und es einen weiteren Menschen trifft, der dir etwas bedeutet.

Glaub mir, wir wissen Dinge von Professor White, die du nicht weißt und die dir deswegen keiner sagt, weil es _Privatsphäre_ ist. Genauso wie wir Jimá's und deine Privatsphäre achten, tun wir das auch im Bezug auf die Direktorin.

Ich garantiere dir, wenn sie für einen von euch wirklich gefährlich wäre, hätten wir längst etwas unternommen."

„Ich hab Remus vor Monaten gefragt, ob sie gefährlich für mich ist und er hat diese Frage bejaht und mich zur Vorsicht aufgerufen."

„Vor Monaten sah alles auch noch anders aus. Professor White war doch gerade erst wieder zurückgekehrt."

„Von Voldemort."

Brian sah Harry amüsiert an und es wurde Letzterem sofort klar, dass sein Gegenüber den Versuch an mehr Informationen zu kommen bereits durchschaut hatte und deswegen nicht darauf einging.

„Und wir brauchten etwas Zeit, um sicher zu sein, dass sie sie selbst war. Aber nun sind wir es."

„Warum? Was ist passiert?"

Brian lachte.

„Okay, um Jimá's Willen und weil wir Freude sind, erzähl ich mehr und hoffe dann, dass du dich damit zufrieden gibst und mich nicht weiter löcherst, oder ich komme als Kaffeesieb wieder aus Hogwarts heraus.

Professor White ist eine Person, mit der viele im Orden eine Vergangenheit haben und viele kennen sie entsprechend sehr lang."

„Weil sie mit Remus zur Schule ging, zum Beispiel oder Dumbledore's Urenkelin ist zum Beispiel?"

„Zum Beispiel," sagte Brian mit einem milden Lächeln. „Aber auch aus ihrer Zeit aus dem Orden. Sie war bereits Mitglied bei der Gründung."

„Sie war?" fragte er überrascht. Ron und Hermine sahen nicht weniger verblüfft aus.

„Ja. Und glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass sie kein _normales_ Mitglied war. Sie hat viel für den Orden getan und gerade die älteren Mitglieder vertrauen ihr immer noch. Sie soll... nun sagen wir es so, was ich aus den Worten der anderen rauslese ist, sie macht es nicht immer so wie man es tun würde, aber sie schafft stets das Ziel. Wenn sie dich also nicht auf Rosen bettet, so wird sie ihre Gründe haben."

„Sie sagt offen zu mir, dass sie zu Voldemort gehört und für ihn arbeitet," sagte Harry, was sein letzter Versuch war Brian dazu zu bewegen die Augen zu öffnen. Der Freund schmunzelte belustigt.

„Harry, hat sie jemals zu dir gesagt: Mr. Potter, ich bin ein Todesser und arbeite für den Dunklen Lord? Oder wirkt sie auf dich wie jemand, der über Voldemort nur als _Mein Meister_ spricht?"

„Ja!"

Nur eine Sekunde später wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie nie genau diese Worte benutzt hatte und ihre Art auch absolut keine Ähnlichkeiten mit Peter Pettigrew oder Quirrel hatte. Sie hatte auch tatsächlich noch nie _mein Meister_ benutzt, wenn sie über Voldemort sprach.

„Aber sie hat dennoch gesagt, dass sie für ihn arbeitet."

Brian sah ihn immer noch mitfühlend, wenn auch tief an.

„Sie sagte, dass sie Dinge für ihn tut. Mich zum Beispiel hier her nach Hogwarts holen."

„Hat sie gesagt, Mr. Potter, ich hole sie nach Hogwarts im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords oder sagte sie, Mr. Potter, ich hole sie nach Hogwarts, weil der Dunkle Lord das so will?"

„Wo liegt da der Unterschied?" platzte ihm ungeduldig heraus.

Brian aber klopfte ihm mitfühlend auf die Schulter.

„Du bist nicht der Erste und wirst auch nicht der letzte sein. Sie will, dass du glaubst, dass sie für Voldemort arbeitet."

„Und warum sollte sie das?"

„Frag dich lieber, warum sollte sie das tun, wenn sie tatsächlich für ihn arbeitet? Welcher Todesser hatte jemals offen seinem Gegner gesagt, was ihm von Voldemort aufgetragen wurde?"

Er hatte auf diese Frage keine Antwort, denn alles, was er gesagt hätte, klänge zu naiv und einfach nicht richtig. Brian hatte recht und das wurde Harry in diesem Moment bewusst. Sein Freund drückte ihm aufmunternd die Schulter.

„Lass uns etwas essen gehen und auf Ginny warten. Hermine, Ron?"

Beide nickten zustimmend und so gingen sie zu viert in die Große Halle für das Mittagessen.

* * *

Während sie aßen wandte sich Harry, dem das Gesprochene nach wie vor nicht aus dem Sinn ging, Brian zu.

„Warum glaubst du, dass sie das tut?"

Mit der Gabel und einem dicken Fleischkloß im Mund sah Angesprochener mit großen Augen auf.

„Wuer?" würgte er mit vollem Mund ahnungslos hervor.

„Professor White."

Hermine und Ron sahen Brian gleichfalls interessiert an, also schluckte er alles runter was in seinem Mund war, legte die Gabel nieder und wandte sich ihnen wieder zu.

„Fiele mir leichter zu urteilen, wenn sie mit mir reden würde, aber das tut sie nicht, also sauge ich mir mal eine Vermutung aus den Fingern, von dem, was mir die anderen sagen.

Sie will, dass du das glaubst. Entweder, weil es irgendwie dem Ziel des Ordens dient, obgleich ich keine Ahnung habe, welchem, oder – und dann würde ich sagen, willkommen im Club mit Jimá und mir – sie kann dich nicht leiden."

„Aha?" machte Harry irritiert. Ron und Hermine sahen nicht weniger verwirrt aus. Brian grinste jedoch und stach seine Gabel in den nächsten Fleischkloß.

„Mit uns redet sie nämlich gar nicht. Ignoriert uns im Orden und sogar hier in Hogwarts, wenn man sich im Korridor begegnet. Ich hab jedoch herausgefunden, dass sie es früher auch nie für wichtig befunden hat, andere zu berichtigen, die ihr vorwarfen ein Todesser zu sein. Nur engen Freunden gegenüber tat sie dies und dann auch nur einmal."

„Und diese engen Freunde glaubten ihr das, weil?"

Brian schmunzelte.

„Würdest du es Ron und Hermine glauben, wenn sie dir das sagen, dass sie keine Todesser sind?"

„Ja, natürlich, aber was hat das mit White zu tun?"

„So eng waren auch Remus und Professor White befreundet und Ich garantiere dir, Harry, die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen war _enger_ als die Freundschaft zwischen Remus und Peter Pettigrew. Als ich Remus jedenfalls darauf ansprach sagte er nur, sie bräuchte noch Zeit sich einzugewöhnen und wir sollten ihr etwas Zeit geben. Also, geben wir sie ihr. Gib du es ihr auch. Vielleicht wird sie ja netter."

Er fuhr mit der Gabel bereits zum Mund, hielt jedoch kurz vorher an.

„Oder nicht. Wie gesagt, ist bei uns noch nicht geschehen."

„Waren die beiden ein Paar?" fragte Ron, aber statt einer Antwort hatte Brian sich am Fleischkloß verschluckt und Hermine klopfte ihm stark auf den Rücken.

„Diankeeeeeee," röchelte er nach Luft schnappend, dann drehte er sich wieder mit entrüsteter Miene zu Ron. „Nein! Natürlich nicht!"

Harry wollte eigentlich mehr fragen, doch da hatte sich Ginny wieder zu ihnen dazugesetzt. Sie weinte nicht und hatte auch nicht geweint, wirkte nicht mal besonders erschüttert oder verwirrt. Sie wirkte, so wie immer. Gefasst, stark und bildhübsch.

„Ist nichts passiert," teilte sie ihnen sofort mit, sah dabei aber insbesondere Harry beruhigend an.

„Wir haben uns sogar _unterhalten_."

„Echt?" sagte Harry verwundert, aber Ginny nickte erneut zuversichtlich.

„Ja, sie wollte wissen, wie es für mich läuft, nachdem ich ein Jahr übersprungen habe. War sogar ehrlich gesagt richtig nett und dann gab sie mir das für dich mit."

Sie reichte ihm eine kleine Pergamentrolle, verschlossen mit einem weißen Band. Harry nahm es an sich und rollte es aus.

 _Morgen, 19 Uhr. Klassenzimmer für Geschichte der Zauberei. A. White._

Harry rollte es wieder zusammen und sah grimmig auf.

„Sie will sich wohl wieder mit mir duellieren."

Brian schob ihm den Teller Fleischklöße rüber und grinste breit.

„Dann solltest du gut essen. Auf leerem Magen duellieren macht Aua."

Harry gab ihm ein blöden Blick, aber Brian fühlte sich nicht im mindestens angegriffen, sondern stopfte sich genüsslich den nächsten Fleischkloß hinein.

„Bist du eigentlich nur zum Essen hier?"

„Nope," sagte er mit vollem Mund, schluckte alles aber mit einem Mal hinunter.

„Hätte ich fast vergessen – Jimá sagt, du sollst heute Abend um 22 Uhr zum Tor kommen. Sie trifft dich da."

„Uhm, okay... Sagte sie auch warum?"

„Nope. Hätte ich nachfragen sollen?"

„Ne, schon gut."

* * *

Er erschien wie abgemacht um 22 Uhr am Tor, was er glücklicherweise als Schulsprecher auch durfte. Sie war jedoch noch nicht da, also wartete er etwas ungeduldig. Es war eisig kalt und der erste Frost hatte sich in der ganzen Gegend gebildet. Er war versucht ein Wärmezauber auf sich zu produzieren, wenn sie nicht gleich auftauchte.

„Harry!" rief Jimá und rannte vom dunklen Dickicht des Waldes auf ihn zu. Er kam ihr auf halbem Weg entgegen und das war nicht ganz uneigennützig, denn wenn er noch länger auf dem Fleck verweilt wäre, hätte er sich von einer Frostbeule nicht mehr unterscheiden lassen.

„Tut mir leid," sagte sie sofort als sie endlich beieinander standen. Sie ging wieder zurück Richtung verbotener Wald und er folgte ihr auf gleicher Höhe. „Ich bin spät dran, ich weiß. Wir müssen etwas tiefer in den verbotenen Wald hinein, aber ich bin da. Es kann nichts passieren."

„Was sollte passieren?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Es ist der _verbotene_ Wald?"

„Err – ja, stimmt."

Jimá lachte, stupste ihn dann aber schwesterlich mit der Schulter an. Harry kam nicht umhin ebenfalls zu grinsen.

„Du wirkst bedrückt? Ist es immer noch wegen dem Medaillon?"

„Ja, auch," sagte er leise. Er wollte nicht schlechtgelaunt und mürrisch sein, wenn sie doch bei ihm war. Er hatte sie 17 Jahre lang nicht in seinem Leben gehabt, er wollte keine einzige weitere Sekunde mit ihr damit verschwenden sich wie ein Idiot aufzuführen.

„Es ist wegen Professor White, hab ich recht?"

Er wollte es gar nicht wirklich ansprechen, denn sobald er das tat, regte er sich nur auf. Nun tat es Jimá selbst und Harry hatte das Gefühl von ihr eher verstanden zu werden.

„Brian, Remus, Hermine, sie alle sagen, ich solle White vertrauen. Aber sie benimmt sich wirklich widerlich, wie Snape es getan hat. Und Snape war ein Verräter. Er hat Dumbledore getötet. Er hatte Dad gehasst. Unsere Mum beleidigt. Sirius gehasst. Mich gehasst."

Jimá blieb plötzlich stehen und Harry wünschte sich auf der Stelle das nicht gesagt zu haben. Das letzte was er wollte war sie traurig zu machen und sie sah nun mehr denn je niedergeschlagen und bedrückt aus.

„Ich mein -"

„Weißt du, Harry," fuhr Jimá ihm bestimmend ins Wort, sah dabei jetzt jedoch mehr mitfühlend und einfühlsam aus. „Vielleicht sollten wir einfach akzeptieren, was Professor White tut, ohne verstehen zu wollen, warum sie es macht?"

„Uhm?" machte er irritiert. Er hatte ihren Satz wirklich nicht verstanden. Jimá lächelte mild.

„Ich war eine ganze Zeit lang nicht ich selbst, weil ich nicht verstand, warum sie nicht mit mir sprach und nur ignorierte. Dann haben wir uns gesehen und – ich verstand warum."

„Warum?"

„Zu schmerzhaft," sagte Jimá leise, aber Harry verstand es immer noch nicht. Er wollte aber auch nicht noch tiefer nachfragen, da seine Schwester bereits sehr miserabel aussah nachdem sie das Thema angeschnitten hatten. Es war nie seine Absicht gewesen, sie damit zu deprimieren. So verstand er jetzt zumindest, dass es wohl noch mehr in der Geschichte gab, die er noch nicht kannte und er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er das überhaupt noch wissen wollte, wenn es nichts als Schmerz brachte.

„Wenn Professor White dich so schlecht behandelt, dann tu, was du tun musst. Stell dich gegen sie. Und ich verspreche dir hinter dir zu stehen, egal worum es geht."

In ihren Haselnussbraunen Augen spiegelte sich ein warmer Glanz wieder und Harry hatte seine Schwester einfach nur fest umarmt. In diesem Moment wären ihm keine passenden Worte gekommen, um zu beschreiben, was sie für ihn bedeutete und wie wichtig es für ihn war, dies zu hören.

Die beiden gingen weiter und kamen schließlich fast am Ende des Waldes an, von wo aus man sogar ein Teil des Dorfes Hogsmeade mit all den hellen Lichtern aus den Häusern bereits erspähen konnte.

„Harry Potter," sagte eine weibliche ihm fremde Stimme und er drehte sich erschrocken zur Seite. Da stand nun eine unglaublich atemberaubend hübsche Frau. Für einen Moment verschlug ihm diese Schönheit die Sprache und er konnte nicht anders als sie förmlich anzustarren.

Die Frau lächelte sanft, dann schritt sie näher an die beiden heran und wandte sich Jimá zu.

„ _Dschia jo_ , Jimá _va_ ," sagte sie warmherzig. Sie begrüßte Jimá auf eine für Harry unbekannte Weise, aber seine Schwester schien damit vertraut, denn sie grüßte auf dieselbe Weise zurück. Beide hatten zuerst ihre Hände vor der eigenen Brust überkreuzt, dann legte Byen als erstes ihre Hand mit dem Handrücken nach unten in die Mitte der beiden und Jimá hatte ihre Hand ebenfalls mit dem Handrücken nach unten auf Byen's Hand gelegt. Beide senkten leicht ihre Häupter, bevor sie sich wieder aufrichteten und einander anstrahlten. Die Frau hatte Jimá einen Moment liebevoll angesehen, dann wanderte ihr hübscher Blick zu ihm.

„Mein Name ist Byenoushaena Tacaedurame Loralles Bishovtas Ray. Jimá sagte mir, du hast um ein Gespräch mit mir gebeten?"

„J-ja," stotterte er unverständlicherweise. Normal war er doch sonst auch nicht auf den Mund gefallen, aber ihre Schönheit hatte ihm wirklich die Sprache verschlagen.

„Du siehst deinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten aus," sagte sie mit fesselndem Blick in seine Augen und erst jetzt erinnerte sich Harry wieder an das, was Jimá ihm damals erzählt hatte. Nämlich, dass diese Frau eine sehr enge Freundin ihres Dads und damit auch von Harry's Dad war.

„Außer deine Augen. Diese sind mir... weniger vertraut. Hätte ich dich jedoch nur von weitem gesehen, ich hätte dich mit deinem Vater verwechselt."

Harry versuchte freundlich und offen auszusehen, denn Freunde seines Vaters wollte er auf keinem Fall verärgern oder unhöflich gegenübertreten, obgleich ihm diese Feststellung langsam aber sicher den letzten Nerv raubte, wenn er es von jedem hörte, den er neu kennenlernte.

„Nun, Harry. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Uhm," machte er kurz und rüttelte sich selbst innerlich wach. Er durfte sich von ihrer Schönheit nicht ablenken lassen, auch wenn das zugegebenermaßen wirklich anstrengend war nicht wahrzunehmen. Er schaffte es, weil er an Ginny dachte, für die er alles tun würde.

„Sie haben vor einigen Jahren ein Trinkbecher gekauft. Es gehörte Helga Hufflepuff."

„In der Tat, das habe ich."

„Ich weiß, das klingt bestimmt merkwürdig. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit den Becher – uhm – zu bekommen?"

„Bekommen?" fragte Byen misstrauisch und hatte ihre Augen ein wenig verengt. Da ihre Lippen aber nach wie vor ein wohlwollendes Lächeln zierte, wagte es Harry fortzufahren.

„Ja, bitte. Es ist wichtig. Ich glaube, dass es verflucht ist und es ist wichtig, ihn zu zerstören."

Nun sah sie ihn fast ein wenig verrückt an.

„Du willst, dass ich dir das wertvolle Relikt, was noch von der großen Hexe Helga Hufflepuff existiert und was unmengen gekostet hat, einfach so übergebe, um es zu zerstören, weil du _annimmst_ , dass ein Fluch darauf liegt?"

So ausgesprochen musste er zugeben, dass ihr verrückter Blick nachvollziehbar war, aber er hatte auch keine Zeit sich etwas zurechtzulegen, denn das Treffen kam einfach zu plötzlich. Byen jedoch lächelte zu seiner Überraschung amüsiert.

„Du siehst nicht nur aus wie dein Vater, du trägst auch vieles von seinem Charakter. James hatte sich auch oft unbeholfen angestellt, wenn er überrascht wurde."

Harry lächelte unangenehm.

„Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich dir sagen müssen, dass du das Relikt unter keinen Umständen bekommst und es dir niemals möglich sein wird, es auch nur wiederzusehen."

„Unter welchen Umständen?" fragte Jimá vorsichtig.

„Wenn der Trinkbecher im Besitz meines Volkes wäre, gäbe es keine Chance es in die Zaubererwelt zurückzubringen. _Lhayphsas_ sind sehr streng, was dies betrifft."

„Aber?" fragte Harry erwartungsvoll. Erneut sah sie ihn eindringlich an als ob sie sich ihn ganz genau einprägen wollte. Sie drehte sich danach weg und schritt etwas zur Seite, um sich an einem Ast festzuhalten. Sie begann mit den Blättern darauf zu spielen und Harry warf Jimá einen merkwürdig konfusen Blick zu. Seine Schwester lächelte nur sanft zurück und deutete ihn damit an geduldig zu sein.

„Es ist nicht mehr in meinem Besitz," sagte die _Lhayphsa_ nach einer Weile und drehte sich den beiden wieder zu. Ihr Blick war weiterhin offen, gar seltsam erfreut und das obwohl Harry seinen Kopf am liebsten hätte hängen lassen. Es wäre auch zu einfach gewesen, wenn sie den Trinkbecher noch hatte und er ihn einfach so von ihr bekam.

„Ich habe ihn damals nicht für mein Volk erworben. Mein Vater zeigte ihn mir in meinen Träumen, bat mich ihn zu erwerben, denn dann könnte ich endlich auch deinen Vater wiedersehen."

Harry warf Jimá einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, aber seine Schwester war weder überrascht, noch verwirrt. Die Frau meinte das also wirklich ernst, was sie da sagte.

„Unter normalen Umständen, hätte ich gar nicht zurück in die Zaubererwelt gekonnt. Mein Volk hat sich von euch allen abgewandt und beschlossen nie wieder zurückzukehren. Die Zeit jedoch, nachdem du, Harry, Lord Voldemort aufgehalten hattest und er in der Versenkung verschwand, diese war eine der ruhigsten und unbeschwertesten Zeiten, die wir _Lhayphsas_ je erlebt hatten.

Einige begannen sogar es zu befürworten, dass man wieder Kontakt zur Zaubererwelt herstellt. Deswegen konnte ich eintreten und den Trinkbecher erwerben.

Er ist nicht mehr in meinem Besitz, weil er als Geschenk gedacht war, um wieder mit James reden zu können. Es war... wirklich sehr schön."

„Uhm, können sie mir sagen, wem sie den Trinkbecher dann gegeben haben? Vielleicht kann ich ihn dann von ihm bekommen?"

Byen lächelte zärtlich.

„Ich bin mir sogar sehr sicher, dass du ihn bekommen wirst."

Harry sah sie irritiert an und er spürte endlich wieder etwas Zuversicht aufkeimen.

„Der Trinkbecher ist im Besitz deines Vaters. Geschützt durch einen Zauber, liegt dieses nahe seinem Grab in Godric's Hollow. Du dürftest keine Probleme haben da ran zu kommen. Der Zauber ist so konzipiert, dass du und Jimá die Einzigen seid, die den Trinkbecher von Hufflepuff finden werden."

„Was für ein Zauber ist das?"

„Das ist nicht wichtig. Es wird sich dir zeigen, wenn du den Trinkbecher dort suchst. Daran habe ich keine Zweifel."

Er war so verblüfft und überrumpelt. Alles was raus kam war ein leises.

„Danke..." Und hätte er ihren langen Namen noch gekannt, hätte er diesen auch gesagt, aber es wollte ihn partout nicht mehr einfallen und so setzte er der Höflichkeit halber hinzu: „sehr..., Madam."

Byen lächelte sanft.

„Nenn mich Byen, Harry."

Er nickte erfreut und setzte freundlich hinzu: „Byen."

Sie wartete einen Moment und sah ihn nachdenklich an. Harry hatte das Gefühl als ob er etwas sagen sollte, aber er wusste beim besten Willen nicht was und auch ein kurzer Blick zu seiner Schwester rüber brachte nichts, denn sie hatte nicht ihn, sondern Byen beobachtet.

„Harry," sprach die Bishovtas plötzlich sanft und er wandte sich ihr sofort wieder zu. Sie sah nun nicht mehr ganz so freundlich aus, eher in sich gekehrt und auch etwas unsicher.

„Ich sagte dir vorhin, dass dein Sieg über Lord Voldemort uns _Lhayphsas_ eine wunderbare, friedliche Zeit geschenkt hat. Wir sind keine Krieger. Der Großteil meines Volkes möchte nicht in den Krieg hier hineingezogen werden und zieht es auch vor nichts mit euch zu tun zu haben.

Nichtsdestotrotz, es gibt einige von uns, die dennoch bereit sind, zu kämpfen, wenn es nötig sein sollte. Wir wollen nicht, dass die Dunkelheit von früher zurückkehrt, nachdem wir den Frieden für ein Jahrzehnt hatten kosten dürfen. Wir wollen unsere unschuldigen Kinder in der friedlichen Zeit aufwachsen sehen, die sie 10 Jahre dank dir haben durften.

James bat mich Vertrauen in seinen Sohn zu haben und... nachdem ich nicht für ihn da war, als er ermord... -" Sie stockte und blickte sichtlich traurig zu Boden.

„Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in dich. Mein Volk besitzt viel _Wissen,_ längst Vergessenes, selten gehörtes oder wiedergegebenes. Solltest du jemals die Hilfe der _Lhayphsas_ brauchen, rufe nach mir. Ich werde auftauchen. Ob und wie wir dann helfen können, sehen wir dann zur gegebener Zeit. Auch wenn ich nichts versprechen kann, aber ich möchte dir diese Hilfe zumindest anbieten und ich tue dies in dem Wissen und auch der Hoffnung, dass du sie annimmst, sollte es wirklich mal dazu kommen. Wir verfolgen dein Ziel. Frieden und den endgültigen Tod von Lord Voldemort."

Harry nickte mit dankbar. Innerlich hatte er sich die letzten Monate oft überfordert gefühlt, manchmal auch alleine, von niemandem verstanden und komplett isoliert. Er war es nicht. Ihr Angebot hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er alles andere als alleine war.

Er wusste nicht, ob Byen das nun tat, weil sie wirklich davon überzeugt war, dass er es schaffen könnte Voldemort zu töten oder weil es an ihrer hohen Meinung über seinen Vater lag. Was auch immer es war, wenn es soweit war und er die Hilfe brauchte, würde er sie auch erfragen.

„Danke," wiederholte Harry freundlich. „Byen."

Sie nickte höflich, dann drehte sie sich mit liebevollem Blick zu Jimá.

„Unterschätze nicht die Gefahr, in der du wirklich steckst, Jimá. Das, was dich besonders macht in dieser Welt, zieht Gier und Dunkelheit magisch an. Nimm dich vor Lord Voldemort und seinen Anhängern in Acht, ja? Wenn er erst einmal herausfindet, was du wirklich bist, wird es für ihn kein Halten geben."

Sie nickte verstehend. Daraufhin nickte auch Byen ihr und Harry zu und schritt dann von ihnen weg. Sie verschwand schließlich irgendwo zwischen den vielen Bäumen.

„Was meint sie damit?" fragte Harry als sie die _Bishovtas_ nicht mehr sehen konnten. Jimá senkte traurig ihren Blick, bevor sie sich ihm wieder zuwandte.

„Wüsste Voldemort, was ich bin, dann würde er mich jagen. Im Moment kennt er mich nicht. Jilli Potter war eine Verwandte von unserer Mum und soweit es den Großteil derer angeht, die unsere Eltern gekannt haben, lebt diese Person nicht mehr in der Zaubererwelt.

Jimá Sayé ist die Tochter eines Zauberers und einer Hexe, die umkamen und welche seitdem bei Yuno Sayé aufwuchs. Kaum einer aus dem Orden und keiner, der nicht im Orden ist, weiß von unserer Verbindung, weiß dass ich einem _Ponester_ entstammte. Die wenigen, die es kennen, hüten das Geheimnis.

Denn wenn es je zu Voldemort durchdringt, würde ich meine Leben verlieren. Er ist einer der wenigen, der weiß, zu was er meine Magie benutzen kann und er ist stark genug, um sie mir zu nehmen.

Er wird sie mir nehmen, wenn er davon weiß."

„Warum, Jimá? Zu was wird er deine Magie benutzen?"

Der verbotene Wald war fast ein wenig unheimlich um diese Uhrzeit. Hier und da raschelte es merkwürdig, obwohl man kein Tier in der Nähe sah. Harry sah seine Schwester besorgt an und Jimá schien mit sich zu ringen, es auszusprechen. Er wollte gerade sagen, dass er es nicht hören müsse, da hatte sie bereits gesprochen.

„ _Ponestermagie_ ist sehr rein, weißt du. Es ist weder weiß noch schwarz. Deswegen versuchen immer wieder Zauberer oder Hexen, gerade die schwarzmagischen, wenn sie auf einen _Ponester_ treffen, ein Teil seiner Magie zu bekommen. So passiert bei meiner _Ponestermutter_ , als unser Dad und Sirius sie verletzt im Wald fanden.

Mit dieser Magie, lassen sich zum Beispiel Tränke verstärken. Voldemort aber wird sie für etwas anderes hernehmen. Er wird sich sein eigenes _Black Heart_ erschaffen. Das letzte _Black Heart_."

Harry war verwirrt.

„Was meinst du mit letztes _Black Heart_? Ist das nicht etwas von der Magie erschaffenes?"

„Deswegen _letztes Black Heart_. Erschafft er sich erfolgreich ein eigenes, beendet dies _Black Heart_. Es wird nie wieder welche von der Magie gewählte _Black Hearts_ geben.

Vor langer Zeit, hatte Voldemort es schon mal versucht, sich ein eigenes _Black Heart_ zu schaffen, was ihn aber glücklicherweise misslang. Er weiß nicht, was falsch gelaufen war, aber wenn er es weiß – dann wird er es noch mal tun. Ich weiß das, weil ich es _gesehen_ habe."

„Wie -"

„Danke, für die Information."

Beide drehten sich erschrocken zur Seite, wo plötzlich ein maskierter Todesser hinter einem dicken Baum hervor trat. Harry und Jimá hatten auf der Stelle die Zauberstäbe gehoben.

„ _Expelliarmus_!" kam es von der anderen Seite von zwei Stimmen gleichzeitig und sie wurden entwaffnet noch bevor sie einen Zauber zu ihrer Verteidigung aussprechen konnten. Auf der anderen Seite erkannten sie zwei weitere maskierte Todesser.

Harry hatte sich schützend vor seine Schwester gestellt und auch wenn er wusste, dass er alles für sie tun würde, er wusste nicht, ob er dazu gleich überhaupt noch im Stande sein würde.

„Und wir haben uns noch gefragt, ob wir dich nicht einfach nur töten sollten, denn der dunkle Lord will ja nur Potter haben," sagte der erste Todesser zu Jimá, der alleine auf der einen Seite von ihnen stand. „Aber mit dieser Information, bist du nun natürlich entschieden mehr wert geworden."

Die anderen beiden lachten dreckig und näherten sich wie wilde Tiger an ihre Beute. Ohne Zauberstab, wie sollte er da seine Schwester verteidigen?

„Jimá, lauf!" schrie Harry und zog sie sofort mit sich in eine freie Richtung zwischen den drei Angreifern hindurch. Sie waren kaum losgelaufen, da ertönte _Locomotor Mortis_ aus zwei verschiedenen Stimmen und Jimá und Harry stolperten auf den Waldboden nieder.

„Nein!" brüllte Harry als er und Jimá von den Todessern auf die Beine gezogen und so fest in den Armen ihrer Angreifer gedrückt wurden, dass Jimá von der brutalen Kraft aufschrie.

„Was für ein lächerlicher Versuch," feixte einer der Todesser, der keinen von ihnen hielt und wohl auch das Sagen hier hatte. Er hatte mit seiner Hand Jimá's Kinn gedrückt und sie gierig angestarrt. In Harry kochte die Wut so stark, hätte ihn der andere Todesser nicht fixiert, er hätte sich auf den Gegner gestoßen und ihn mit bloßen Händen gewürgt.

„Lass sie in Ruhe, du Mistkerl!" brüllte er wütend. Er wusste nicht, ob sich irgendjemand in dieser verlassenen Gegend überhaupt aufhielt, aber wenn doch, egal wer, dann kam er ihnen vielleicht zur Hilfe. Harry hatte keine andere Wahl als auf ein Wunder zu hoffen.

„Los, fesselt die beiden," befahl der Todesser den anderen beiden.

Seile banden Harry's Hände am Rücken fest, obwohl er sich mit aller Kraft dagegen wehrte. Er sah zu Jimá, aber ihr Ausdruck war so voller Verzweiflung, dass er plötzlich aufhörte seine Gegner wegzustoßen. Was hatte er nur getan? Hätte er sie doch nur nicht gefragt. Er hatte sie in diese Lage gebracht, in diese Gefahr gestoßen. Er würde Schuld sein, an dem was nun folgte. Er war bereits Schuld, dass Voldemort erfuhr, dass sie ein Ponester war.

„Jimá," sagte er als der dritte Todesser sich niederbeugte um einen Portschlüssel aufzubauen. „Es tut mir leid. Ich -"

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld," sagte sie sofort, aber ihre Augen waren so voller Furcht, ihre Stimme klang so verzweifelt und verängstigt, er hatte das Gefühl etwas zerriss ihn innerlich.

'Bitte!' flehte er in Gedanken. 'Bitte, lass jemanden kommen. Irgendjemanden! BITTE!"

„Veternus!" ertönte eine ihm bekannte Stimme. Er hatte es schon mal gehört...

Etwas rotes, sehr helles hatte die Umgebung eingehüllt und Harry schloss geblendet davon die Augen. Er hatte sie nur deswegen wieder geöffnet, weil er plötzlich losgelassen wurde und zu Boden krachte. Der Beinklammerfluch war aufgehoben, was er spürte, weil er seine Beine wieder bewegen konnte. Er sah zwei Todesser am Boden, Jimá hatte sich unweit von ihm entfernt ebenfalls wieder halb aufgerichtet, also war auch ihr Beinklammerfluch aufgehoben. Harry verstand nicht. Das letzte Mal, als er den Fluch hörte, war er ebenfalls betäubt worden.

Den dritten Todesser erspähte er, als er die Stimme auf einer anderen Seite ausmachte und erkannte, dass sich dieser duellierte – und zu Harry's großer Überraschung – mit Professor White.

Die Flüche, die aneinander krachten und sich gegenseitig stets parierten waren hart, waren stark, beide kämpften erbittert mit ganzer Kraft gegeneinander. White's Flüche waren viel kräftiger als Harry sie im Duell mit sich in Erinnerung hatte, selbst ihr Ausdruck, ihre Art den Zauberstab zu schwingen unterschied sich heute. Sie war viel härter, entschlossener, das Schwingen des Zauberstabs war wilder, voller Zorn, nicht mehr berechnend wie im Duell mit ihm selbst.

White kämpfte gegen Todesser. War sie nun Freund oder Feind? Kämpfte sie nur gegen sie, um Jimá und ihn nun Voldemort persönlich auszuliefern? Harry wagte nicht zu glauben, dass sie ihnen wirklich helfen wollte. Er drückte sich auf die Beine und suchte angestrengt nach einem Zauberstab. Da! Er fand seinen eigenen. Harry eilte die wenigen Schritte zu dem Fleck und griff mit seinen auf den Rücken gefesselten Händen nach seinem Zauberstab. Erleichtert spürte er das Holz an seiner Hand, da wurde er plötzlich grob auf die Beine gerissen und verlor das Holz wieder aus seinem Griff. Es war einer der Todesser, der vorher bewusstlos am Boden gelegen hatte.

„Wo willst du hin, Potter?!"

So kurz wie die Erleichterung anhielt, genauso schnell kehrte die Panik in Harry wieder zurück. Der Todesser drückte ihn seinen eigenen Zauberstab gegen den Rücken und suchte nach den beiden Duellierenden.

„Stupor!" rief White in dem Moment und der Todesser, mit dem sie sich bis dahin duelliert hatte, fiel getroffen und mit einem lauten Schrei zu Boden.

„White!" brüllte der Todesser neben Harry und hatte seine Fingernägel tief in dessen Schulter gegraben. Der andere Todesser war nicht wieder aufgestanden, sondern blieb bewusstlos ließen. „An deiner Stelle würde ich nichts mehr tun, wenn ich Potter hier nicht auf der Stelle das Licht ausblasen soll."

White hatte sich nicht gerührt, aber ihr Ausdruck war nach wie vor überlegen und kein bisschen eingeschüchtert. Harry verstand nicht wie sie so gelassen bleiben konnte, erst als er „Stupor!" von einer anderen bekannten männlichen Stimme von einer ganz anderen Seite hörte und der Todesser, der ihn festgehalten hatte ohnmächtig umfiel. Da er noch seine Hand um seine Geisel hatte, riss er Harry auch mit sich um und dieser fand sich erneut am Boden wieder. Er sah erleichtert, dass Remus, Kingsley Shacklebolt und Mad-Eye Moody auf sie zurannten.

„Alles okay hier?!" bellte Mad-Eye während Lupin und Kingsley Harry aufhalfen und von den Fesseln befreite. White war zwischenzeitlich bei Jimá angekommen und hatte sie losgebunden.

„Was ist hier passiert?" fragte Lupin verwirrt. „Wieso sind Harry und Jimá hier?"

„Und was sollen wir mit den dreien hier machen?" fügte Kingsley Shacklebolt für Lupin hinzu und deutete auf die drei herumliegenden Todesser. Einer war dabei wieder zu sich zu kommen.

„Ich kümmer mich um den," sagte Mad-Eye und humpelte rüber, um ihn mit einem Fluch erneut zu betäuben. White wandte sich an Shacklebolt.

„Kingsley, du und Mad-Eye, bringt die drei ins Versteck in Hogsmeade. Ich komm sofort nach. Sie dürfen auf keinem Fall entkommen."

„Okay," sagte er auf der Stelle und tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Remus aus, bevor er zu Moody dazu stieß. Harry stutzte, weil Kingsley einfach so auf White hörte, aber genauso überraschte es ihn, dass sie sich duzten. Sie aber wandte sich mit wütender Miene an ihn und Jimá während die anderen beiden Männer die drei Todesser wegschafften. Harry schreckte zurück, als er ihren seltsam zornigen Blick traf. Er war nicht mehr kalt oder listig, sondern einfach nur voll von Gefühlen.

„Wie könnt ihr beide nur so unvernünftig sein!" donnerte White lautstark und sowohl Jimá wie auch Harry wurden klein wie zwei Mäuse. „Um diese Zeit herumzuwandern und dann auch noch ausgerechnet hier?! Alleine?! Wenn wir nicht zufällig hier gewesen wären, wisst ihr eigentlich, was dann passiert wäre?

Jimá, gerade von dir hätte ich wirklich mehr Vernunft erwartet!"

Seine Schwester wurde noch mal um ein ganzes Stück kleiner unter den Worten der Professorin und sah sichtlich schuldbewusst aus.

„Du hättest mindestens einen weiteren aus dem Orden mitnehmen müssen. _Müssen_. Verstehst du eigentlich, was da eben passiert ist? Was du getan hast? Wenn ich die Erinnerung der Todesser nicht direkt manipuliere wird Voldemort von dir erfahren! Und ich kann nicht mal garantieren, dass eine Manipulation hinhaut!"

Harry kam nicht umhin erstaunt festzustellen, dass White offenbar wusste, dass Jimá ein _Ponester_ war?!

„Was ist nur in dich Gefahren, dass du einen solchen Stuss baust und hier ausgerechnet jetzt auch noch mit Harry auftauchst?!"

„Es war nicht Jimá's Schuld," hatte Harry angesetzt, doch White wandte sich sofort mit erbostem Blick ihm zu, was ihn auch direkt ebenfalls einschüchterte.

„Zu dir komme ich gleich, Harry, denn glaub ja nicht, dass ich mit dir nicht auch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen habe!"

Harry? Dir? Seit wann duzten sie sich?

„Habt ihr eigentlich eine Vorstellung davon, was ihr angestellt habt? Hat denn wirklich gar nichts von Lilli's Vernunft auf euch abgefärbt? Es reicht nicht, dass James mir zu Lebzeiten ständig Mehrarbeit machte. Seine Kinder erben dieses Talent von ihm!"

Harry war so überfordert mit dem Gehörten, er fühlte sich schlichtweg erschlagen von den Worten. So kannte er White nicht und hatte eine solche Reaktion auch niemals von ihr erwartet.

„Eure Eltern gaben ihr Leben, um euch zwei zu schützen und euch ein Leben zu ermöglichen und ihr schmeißt euch kontinuierlich in Voldemort's Schusslinie, was das Opfer eurer Eltern förmlich zunichte macht!"

„Professor White," sagte Remus laut und Harry erkannte verblüfft ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln auf dem Gesicht des Freundes. Wie konnte er bitte sehr in dieser Situation schmunzeln?!

White atmete tief durch und wandte sich Lupin zu.

„Bring die beiden von hier weg. Ich muss das Gedächtnis der drei verändern und das kann dauern."

„Das Gedächtnis verändern?" wiederholte Remus misstrauisch, dann aber verstand er und sah Jimá entsetzt an.

„Das heißt?"

„Ja," sagte White grimmig. „Die beiden haben einfach frei heraus alles geplappert, was Voldemort nicht wissen soll und aber wissen wird, wenn ich jetzt nicht Schadensbegrenzung betreibe. Du kümmerst dich um die beiden?"

„Sicher."

Remus schob Harry und Jimá mit sich von den anderen weg und zu einem herumliegenden, alten Zaubererhut, der neben einem Baumstamm ruhte.

„Portschlüssel," erklärte er ihnen. „Führt uns aus dem verbotenen Wald heraus. Kommt."

Und in der Tat fand sich Harry nur wenige Augenblicke später auf den Ländereien vor den Schlosstoren wieder.

„Harry, geh hoch in dein Schlafsaal."

„Aber -"

„Wir reden später. Ich muss Jimá in Sicherheit bringen."

„Aber -"

Er sah seine Schwester angsterfüllt an. Wenn sie nun ging, hieß das, dass er sie nie wieder sah? Gerade erst bekam er eine Schwester und schon wurde sie ihm wieder genommen? Und es war seine eigene Schuld. Wieso musste er auch so dumm fragen. Jimá wandte sich ihm zu und hatte ihn plötzlich ganz fest umarmt. Harry war wie erstarrt, sein Herz fühlte sich an als ob es stehen geblieben war.

„Das ist kein Abschied für immer," flüsterte sie mit gebrochener Stimme. „Nur auf Zeit, okay, kleiner Bruder?"

Harry nickte. Ein Kloß in seinem Hals hatte ihm das Sprechen untersagt. Jimá ließ ihn wieder los, lächelte ihn ein letztes Mal liebevoll an und ließ sich dann von Remus aus dem Schloss geleiten. Er sah den beiden schweren Herzens hinterher, bis sie in der Dunkelheit verschwanden.

* * *

Er fand keinen Schlaf, egal was er getan hätte und so saß Harry einfach nur auf dem Fensterbrett in seinem Schlafsaal und sah auf die Ländereien hinaus. Die Einzige, mit der er hätte reden wollen, war Ginny, aber es war unmöglich einfach in den Mädchenschlafsaal zu kommen und anders hätte er sie nicht finden können.

Ron zu wecken hätte nichts gebracht. Er war nicht der Mensch, mit dem Harry hätte erfolgreich ergründen können, was heute Abend passiert war. Verzweifelt vergrub er seinen Kopf zwischen seinen Knien und schloss seine Augen.

Warum hörte das nicht auf? Er baute Mist und Sirius starb. Er baute Mist und Dumbledore starb. Er baute Mist und nun musste es womöglich seine Schwester büßen. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Warum wurde ihm stets seine Familie weggenommen, gerade wenn er sie wieder fand? Wenn doch alles nur endlich ein Ende hatte...

„Harry?"

„Jimá?" flüsterte er und hatte sich erschrocken wieder aufgerichtet. Er sah sich überall im Schlafsaal um, aber sie war nicht da.

„Harry, sei nicht traurig."

Ihre Stimme erklang nicht in seinen Ohren, sie erklang wieder in seinem Inneren. Es war das Band, dass er und seine Schwester miteinander besaßen. Er konnte nicht nicht traurig sein, zu vieles bedrückte ihn und er hätte gar nicht gewusst, wo er beginnen sollte mit dem aufräumen.

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, ja? Anna wird es bestimmt regeln."

„Anna?"

„Professor White."

„Du nennst sie Anna?"

„Sie wird es bestimmt regeln und dann sehen wir uns wieder. Ich weiß es. Bis dahin, pass auf dich auf, okay?"

„Du auch."

Die Wärme, das Vertraute, was er bis eben noch spürte, war mit einem Mal weg und alles was blieb war die Kälte, Dunkelheit... Einsamkeit. Der Wunsch seine Eltern, seine Familie bei sich zu haben.

„Ich hab dich lieb," flüsterte Harry in die Leere hinein, wohl wissend, dass Jimá längst weg war und es nicht mehr hörte. Er wollte es dennoch ausgesprochen haben, denn ihm wurde erst jetzt klar, dass sie es vielleicht gar nicht wusste, wie gern er sie wirklich hatte.

Harry fühlte sich so mies und schlecht, er konnte seinen Freunden nicht erzählen, was passiert war. Er hatte sich vor allen anderen geduscht und war mit dem Frühstück fertig, bevor seine Freunde dazustoßen konnten. Sie holten erst im Unterricht auf, als er bereits in Zauberkunst saß.

„Alles okay, Kumpel?" begann Ron und hatte sich zu einer Seite gesetzt. Ginny und Hermine saßen zu seiner anderen Seite, alle drei hatten wieder diesen besorgten Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern, der ihn manchmal dazu brachte sich einfach noch schlimmer zu fühlen, als er es ohnehin bereits tat. In diesen Momenten wollte er sich lieber in ein tiefes Loch graben und alleine sein.

„Ja, klar," sagte Harry, aber mehr kam nicht. Das musste zum Glück auch nicht, denn Flitwick betrat den Raum und rief alle zur Stille auf. Harry hörte nicht, was Flitwick erzählte, noch schrieb er auch nur ein Wort mit. Auch wenn er tief in seinen eigenen Gedanken war, so bekam er dennoch die beobachtenden Blicke seiner Freunde mit und so tat er zumindest ab und zu so, als ob er dem Unterricht folgen würde. Es gab jedoch nur eines, an das er dachte. Er musste wissen, was mit Jimá nun passierte und zwar heute Abend, wenn er White traf. Und wenn sie sich wieder mit ihm duellieren wollte, damit er eine Antwort bekam, so würde er das auch durchziehen. Um seiner Schwester Willen würde er das durchziehen und er würde gewinnen, koste es was es wolle.

Den ganzen Tag über schwieg er, wann immer seine Freunde ihn nach dem Geschehen von gestern Abend fragte, verwarf es mit einem _Nichts_ und verbrachte die Freistunden zwischendurch auf dem Quidditchfeld. Er zählte die Stunden bis zum Treffen am Abend. Irgendwann dann die Minuten. Und als es bald 19 Uhr war, lief er schnellen Schrittes Richtung Klassenzimmer.

Als er ankam, befand sich noch niemand im Raum. Verständlich, denn er war auch zu früh da, und dennoch wurmte es ihn, weil jede weitere Minute, in der er nichts tat und wartete, ihn mehr und mehr aufregte.

„Du bist ein Idiot, weißt du das?!" zischte Ginny, die plötzlich den Raum betreten hatte. Harry sah sie überrascht an, hatte er doch mit ihr hier am wenigsten gerechnet. Sie sah wütend aus und hatte den winzigen Abstand zwischen ihnen sehr schnell überwunden. Der Raum war dunkel und doch sah er die Enttäuschung in ihrem Gesicht.

„Wir sind deine Freunde. Ich bin deine Freundin!" fuhr sie mit festem Blick und entschlossener Stimme fort. „Wie sollen wir dir helfen, wenn du uns gar nicht miteinbeziehst? Das mit Neville ist nicht deine Schuld, okay? Das war White. Dass Hermine weinte ist nicht deine Schuld. Das war sie selber, die einfach mal alles raus lassen musste. Was immer also mit Jimá gestern Abend war, du darfst uns nicht ausschließen! Du darfst das nicht, hörst du!"

Harry fühlte sich überrumpelt und nun kamen in ihm noch mehr Schuldgefühle auf, als er ohnehin bereits empfand.

„Was ist gestern Abend passiert, dass du dich heute benimmst, als hätten wir dir alle großes Unrecht getan?!" fragte Ginny erneut, ihr Ton war sanfter, nicht aber weniger bestimmend. Harry lehnte sich an die Wand und seufzte.

„Ich hab Jimá in Gefahr gebracht," antwortete er niedergeschlagen. „Ich weiß nicht wo sie jetzt ist... oder ob ich sie jemals wiedersehe."

„Wieso?" fragte Ginny leise. Mitfühlend hatte sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt. Es war ihr wunderbarer Duft, ihre Nähe, die ihm Stärke gab weiterzusprechen.

„Weil Voldemort sie jagen wird. Und ich bin Schuld, dass er das tut."

„Harry, gib dir doch nicht immer die Schuld an allem," flehte sie zärtlich, verhakte ihre Hand in seine und drückte diese fest. Sie lächelte und er lächelte zurück.

„Aber wenn es doch meine Schuld ist?"

„Selbst wenn," sagte Ginny entschlossen. „Ich weiß, dass Jimá nicht wollen würde, dass du so niedergeschlagen bist."

Er atmete tief durch.

„Nein, womöglich nicht."

Zugegeben, ein wenig besser fühlte er sich nach dem Gespräch mit Ginny schon, auch wenn er nicht gedacht hätte, dass dies möglich wäre. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und ohne es zu begreifen kroch ihm ein zufriedenes Lächeln über die Lippen.

„Du solltest vielleicht besser gehen. White könnte jeden Moment hier auftauchen."

„Mhm," murmelte sie leise. Erst nach einigem zögern hatte sie ihren Kopf tatsächlich wieder von seiner Schulter erhoben.

„Ich warte auf dich im Gemeinschaftsraum, okay?"

„Okay."

Ginny war gerade dabei den Raum zu verlassen als sie beide merkwürdige Geräusche vom Korridor vor dem Klassenzimmer hörten.

„Das kannst du nicht tun!" sagte Lupin laut.

„Halt dich da raus, Remus," erwiderte White und klang nicht weniger verärgert als der Freund selbst. Harry und Ginny erstarrten im Raum vor der Tür. Ihre Blicke waren aussagekräftig genug. Eigentlich wussten sie, dass lauschen das Letzte war, besonders, weil es hier auch um einen Freund ging, aber die Neugierde überwog.

„Ich habe mich lange genug raus gehalten," entgegnete er verärgert. „Ich hab dich bisher tun lassen, weil ich dir vertraue. Das tat ich immer und das werde ich immer tun. Aber es ist Harry, Anna. Was du im Begriff bist zu tun, damit gehst du zuweit. Das hättest du früher nie getan! Es gibt eine Grenze und du bist dabei diese zu überschreiten!"

„Wenn du mir vertraust, Remus, dann stellst du dich mir nicht in den Weg und gehst wieder bevor Harry kommt."

„Bist du dir eigentlich bewusst, dass wenn du diesen Weg gehst, es kein Zurück mehr gibt. Bist du dir der Folgen überhaupt bewusst?"

„Ich bin mir dessen bewusst," sagte sie eindringlich.

„Das wirkt auf mich aber alles andere als so. Harry wird dich hassen."

„Ich weiß."

„Tust du das?"

„Remus!" sagte sie mahnend als sie etwas begriffen hatte, aber dieser fuhr einfach fort und ignorierte ihr kurzes wirres aufschrecken.

„Weder James und Lilli noch Sirius hätten gewollt, dass Harry seine Patentante hasst."

Harry und Ginny sahen einander verblüfft an.  
„Patentante?!" sagten sie beide tonlos zum anderen.

„Wenn du Jimá und Harry auseinanderreißt, wird genau das passieren. Harry wird dich dafür hassen ihm die einzige Familie zu nehmen, die er im Moment kennt!"

„Was?"

Harry war herausgetreten noch bevor er überhaupt realisierte, dass er sich und Ginny damit verraten hatte. Remus wandte sich entsetzt zur Seite und starrte ihn aufgelöst an während Professor White mit niedergeschlagenem Blick den Kopf schüttelte.

„Das hättest du nicht sagen dürfen, Remus," flüsterte sie verletzt. Remus war auf der Stelle erstarrt und hatte zuerst Harry dann zurück zu White geblickt. Für einen Moment schien er zu entsetzt zum handeln zu sein, doch nur eine Sekunde später, so hatte Harry jedenfalls das Gefühl, überwog seine Entschlossenheit.

„Harry? Darf ich dir vorstellen? Professor Anna White, deine Patentante und Sirius' Frau."

„Patentante? Sirius' Frau? Ich verstehe nicht," sagte Harry verständnislos.

Um besser reden zu können gingen sie in das Klassenzimmer hinein. Professor White lehnte im Schatten an einer Wand, Harry und Ginny saßen an der Wand daneben auf Stühlen, Remus stand direkt zwischen ihnen allen.

„Du hast mich zu Beginn des Semesters gefragt, ob Professor White gefährlich für dich ist und ich habe diese Frage bejaht und dich zur Vorsicht ermahnt. Ich war mir selber nicht sicher, inwiefern die Freundin, die ich kannte, wieder zurückgekehrt ist. Vor 16 Jahren -"

„Remus," mahnte ihn White bestimmend und ein Blick zwischen den beiden reichte, damit Remus frustriert den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ist _etwas_ passiert," fuhr er schließlich mit schwerer Stimme fort. Sie würden dieses Ereignis also nicht näher ansprechen. „Dies hatte zur Folge, dass sie noch bevor deine Eltern starben aus deinem Leben verschwand. Wir haben nie ein Wort über sie verloren, weil wir selber bis vor kurzem nicht sicher waren, dass sie überhaupt noch lebte. Wir dachten alle, sie wäre bereits tot. Ihre Rückkehr war daher für viele von uns sehr überraschend.

Aber sie ist es wirklich und sie lebt. Nach Dumbledore's Tod waren viele von uns bereit im Untergrund zu verschwinden und sich zu verstecken. Keiner wusste noch wie man sich gegen Voldemort wehren könnte, wenn selbst Dumbledore gefallen war. Mitglieder wie Arabelle Figg wären die ganze Zeit in großer Gefahr gewesen und es wäre doch nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Todesser sie holen und töten würden.

Professor White kam zurück auf Bitten Dumbledores und das war unser Glück. Als der Orden des Phönix gegründet wurde, hatte sie sehr vieles von dem übernommen, was Dumbledore tat. Sie hat den Orden damals mitgeleitet. Seit ihrer Rückkehr, Harry, leitet nicht Elphias Doge den Orden, wie du glaubst, sondern Professor White.

Viele von uns setzten großes Vertrauen in sie und das tun auch dieses Mal wieder alle. Deine Eltern, Harry, standen nicht nur mir und Sirius sehr nahe. Sie standen auch Professor White sehr nahe. Deswegen baten sie sie auch deine Patentante zu werden.

Uns alle verbindet eine sehr tiefe Vergangenheit und eine sehr enge Freundschaft. Daher garantiere ich dir, dass du ihr vertrauen kannst."

„Ich habe das Foto von der Gründung gesehen," sagte Harry trotzig. „Sie war nicht drauf."

„Err -" machte Lupin und hatte unverständlicherweise geschmunzelt. „Jaah, das war etwas unglücklich. Dennoch, sie war dabei."

„Sie trägt das dunkle Mal," wiederholte er und kam sich langsam dämlich vor, das immer wieder anzusprechen.

„Sie trägt es, weil sie in der 7. Klasse von Voldemort entführt worden ist und er ihr das dunkle Mal eingebrannt hat. Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum sie es am rechten Arm trägt? Und nicht am linken, so wie es üblich ist bei Voldemort's Anhängern? Dies ist das Brandzeichen derer, die er sich gegen ihren Willen zu eigen macht."

„Wenn das alles wirklich wahr ist," sagte Harry und hatte zu White gesprochen, welche seinen misstrauischen Blick direkt erwiderte und noch war ihr Ausdruck verschlossen und kalt. „Wieso tun sie das alles dann? Wieso sprechen als ob sie zu Voldemort gehören? Wieso mich behandeln wie der letzte Dreck?"

White atmete tief durch und hatte kurz die Augen geschlossen.

„Es ist raus," sagte Remus leise. „Du musst Harry die Wahrheit sagen. Um James, Lilli's und Sirius' Willen."

Sie schluckte hart und als sie sich ihm wieder zuwandte, sah er erneut die Hexe von gestern Abend, die stürmisch ihn und Jimá auf ungehaltene Weise zusammengestaucht hatte. Nicht, wie ein Lehrer seine Schüler eine Standpauke hielt, sondern jemand enges, der vor Sorge um sie beinahe gestorben wäre.

„Weil ich wollte, dass du mich hasst," sagte sie bedrückt.

„Und wieso? Denn das haben sie geschafft," sagte Harry trotzig.

„Wie ich sagte," fuhr sie in derselben traurigen Stimme fort und plötzlich fühlte er sich anders. Denn wenn das alles stimmte, was hier gesprochen wurde, wenn sie wirklich die war, die Remus erzählte... „Um dich für Voldemort vorzubereiten. Von Dumbledore selbst weiß ich, was du weißt. Auch, dass er dir erzählt hat, dass du eine Magie besitzt, die Voldemort nicht kennt.

Du, Harry, besitzt die Magie Gryffindor's, die in deinem Vater vor Jahren bereits freigesetzt wurde. _White Breath_ und _Dark Breath_.

Als ich zurückkehrte, habe ich dich beobachtet und ich spürte sofort wie stark diese Magie in dir bereits ist. Mit _White Breath_ gehst du auf natürliche Weise bereits um und wendest sie in jedem deiner Zauber, ohne es zu bemerken, bereits an. _Dark Breath_ aber zeigt sich bei dir nur in seltenen Momenten. Du benutzt sie, wenn du hasst, wenn du tiefe Abneigung empfindest. So wie in den Duellen gegen mich, so wie an dem Abend als ich dir drohte, damit du nach Hogwarts zurückkehrst."

„Wieso haben sie das getan?" fragte er grimmig.

„Du musstest zurück nach Hogwarts kommen. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, denn dich nur darum zu bitten, hätte nichts gebracht. Ich bin empathisch genug, um zu erkennen, wie fest entschlossen du gewesen warst. Auf bloßes Bitten und einer Erklärung hättest du zu jener Zeit nicht gehört. Deine Freunde aber bedeuteten dir alles. Ich wusste, wenn ich dir mit ihrem Leben drohe, würde ich einerseits deine Abneigung gegen mich schüren und zum anderen, dich dazu bringen nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

Nur so bekam ich die Gelegenheit _Dark Breath_ in dir zu stärken. Um gegen Voldemort anzukommen, um gegen seine Magie standhalten zu können, um ihn gar Einhalt gebieten zu können, was Gryffindor's Magie durchaus in der Lage ist zu tun, musst du beides beherrschen und zwar beides gleich gut.

Denn Voldemort kennt _White Breath_ nicht, hält nichts von dieser Magie, erachtet sie als wertlos, weil sie auf Liebe und Zuneigung aufbaut und in der Tat wird diese allein gegen seine Magie Slytherins nichts ausrichten können. Er kennt aber _Dark Breath_ und wenn du sie nicht besser beherrscht als er sie kennt, wird alles angreifen, alles duellieren, alles kämpfen von dir nichts bringen. Er wird es stets parieren. Es wird dir nichts nutzen, alle _Horkruxe_ zerstört zu haben, wenn er dich am Ende doch umbringen wird.

Beherrscht du die Magie allerdings gut genug, so wird es seine Magie eindämmen, ebenbürtig sein und _White Breath_ wird ihn endgültig zerstören. Dazu aber musst du beides gleich gut beherrschen. Ich wollte dir beibringen das zu tun, aber dazu musstest du mich hassen. Die Aura von _Dark Breath_ hat sich nur dann bei dir gezeigt, wenn du Hass gegen mich empfunden hattest."

Er fühlte sich vollkommen überfordert von ihren Worten. Es machte Sinn, das tat es wirklich, nicht zuletzt, weil sie Voldemort beim Namen nannte, aber er verstand es dennoch nicht.

„Da du nun jedoch die Wahrheit kennst, ist meine Wenigkeit hier überflüssig geworden. Ich kann spüren, wie sich etwas in dir weigert diesen Hass gegen mich erneut zu empfinden. Was ich tun konnte, habe ich getan. Ab nun an, bist du auf dich alleine gestellt, um mit beiden Magien zurechtzukommen. Bereite dich gut vor oder du wirst keine Chance in einem erneuten Duell gegen Voldemort haben."

White stieß sich von der Wand ab.

„Du musst mir nicht glauben, Harry. Ich spüre, dass du mit dir haderst. Es steht dir frei das von heute Abend anzunehmen oder nicht. Was immer du auch tust, ist ab jetzt an deine Sache. Ich kann nun nicht mehr helfen. Alles was ich tun kann ist Voldemort weiterhin von Hogwarts fernhalten, solltest du weiterhin den Schutz der Schule suchen. Remus. Miss Weasley."

Sie nickte beiden zu und schritt dann zur Tür, wo sie jedoch stehen blieb und sich nur halb zur Seite drehte, statt sich ihm noch mal zuzuwenden.

„Ich war bereit Jilli von dir zu trennen, um diesen Hass gegen mich zu schüren," sagte sie leise und Harry wurde es auf einem Schlag eiskalt im Herzen.

„Ich wusste, wenn ich das tue, wenn ich sie dir wegnehme, dann gäbe es kein Halten mehr. Dein Hass und deine Verachtung wären so groß, dass _Dark Breath White Breath_ vertreiben würde und sich dann auch vollständig in dir zeigen würde. In einem Duell heute Abend hätte ich dann versucht dir zu zeigen, richtig damit umzugehen.

Aber dies ist nun nicht mehr nötig und möglich, nachdem du die Wahrheit kennst. Remus hatte womöglich sogar recht, dass ich damit zuweit gegangen wäre. Aber ich bin nun mal nicht mehr diejenigen, die ich vor 16 Jahren war.

Deiner Schwester geht es gut. Vorerst. Ich habe die Erinnerung der drei Todesser verändert und das Zaubereiministerium hat sie in Gewahrsam genommen. Solange diese Todesser sich dort befinden ist Jilli sicher. Sollten sie jedoch jemals von dort fliehen, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr hoch, dass Voldemort herausfindet, dass ihre Erinnerungen manipuliert wurden und wenn er die Wahrheit erst mal kennt, weißt du ja, was dies für sie bedeutet.

Ich rate dir also, dich mit deinem Vorhaben gegen ihn zu beeilen. Das Medaillon hattest du zerstört. Das Schwert Gryffindor's steht dir jederzeit zur Verfügungen, wenn du es benötigst. Wenn du Hogwarts nun verlassen willst, steht es dir frei zu gehen. Ich stehe dir nicht im Weg. Viel Glück, Harry."

Und ohne auf eine Reaktion von ihm zu warten, noch ihn ein letztes Mal angesehen zu haben, verließ sie den Raum und Harry, nach wie vor irritiert, wandte sich Erklärungsuchend an Remus. Der Freund schüttelte deprimiert den Kopf und atmete schwer aus.

„Tut mir leid, Harry," sagte er geknickt. „Was mit deinen Eltern und Sirius geschehen ist, hat sie sehr verändert. Sie glaubte, dass sie dich nicht unterrichten kann, wenn du die Wahrheit erfährst. Deswegen hat dir keiner von uns etwas von ihr erzählt. Sie hatte James beigebracht mit beiden Magien umzugehen und glaubt bei ihm versagt zu haben, weil sie sich zu nahe standen.

Ich weiß, du hast bestimmt noch viele Fragen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich derjenige bin, der sie dir beantworten kann. Worum ich dich jedoch bitten möchte und dir auch rate ist, sprich mit ihr und überzeuge sie davon, dass du von ihr lernen kannst und willst und sie dich unterrichten soll. Professor White ist die Einzige, die dir helfen kann mit der Magie Gryffindors umzugehen.

Was ich heute Abend getan habe – sie dazu zu drängen sich dir zu offenbaren – damit habe ich unsere Freundschaft aufs Spiel gesetzt. Sie lässt sich nicht gern zu etwas zwingen. Ich möchte nicht, dass dies umsonst war."

Harry nickte, aber hatte er Remus' Worte überhaupt verstanden? Dessen war er sich nicht sicher.

„Ich sollte schauen, dass ich rette, was noch zu retten ist mit ihr. Gute Nacht, ihr zwei."

„Nacht, Remus," sagte Ginny während Harry völlig in Gedanken versunken war und schwieg. Nachdem sein Freund ebenfalls das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatte, hatte Ginny Harry zärtlich die Hand gedrückt und erst dann wachte er aus seiner Starre wieder auf. Sie sahen sich tief an und es brauchte nur diese eine Sekunde, damit sie verstand, wie chaotisch es in ihm tatsächlich aussah. Er hatte alles gehört, alles aufgenommen, aber verstehen, das war nicht möglich.

„Ron begleitet Hermine heute bei den Rundgängen. Lass uns einfach hier bleiben und... _verarbeiten_."

Harry lächelte sanft. Ja, das war es, was er jetzt tun wollte und was er brachte. Zeit und Ruhe, um zu verarbeiten.


	11. Chapter 11

Tadaa =) Eigentlich war das Kapitel gestern fertig, aber seit neuestem bekomm ich von Kälte Kopfschmerzen. So gestern. Dass dies von der Kälte stammt, hab ich erst gemerkt, als ich nicht schlafen konnte vor Kopfschmerzen, die Heizung aufdrehte und plötzlich gings. Kommt das Kapitel halt erst heute. Als ob jemand von euch wirklich nach Mitternacht bis 12 Uhr früh ein Kapitel liest XP.

Und ich hab in diesem Kapitel etwas vorgegriffen, was ich eigentlich erst schreiben wollte, wenn CofX fertig ist. Aber da ich dazu gerade nicht komme, CofX nicht im Eilverfahren beenden will, so wie bei BtF und BH damals geschehen, hier aber auch nicht Chapterweise um den heißen Brei reden möchte, werdet ihr es halt jetzt schon sehen und somit wissen, was in den letzten Kapitel in CofX noch passieren wird. Baba!

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Huhu =)

Ich kenn zwar den Autor von Game of Thrones nicht beziehungsweise die Produzenten (Buch und Serie soll sich ja ab jetzt irgendwie unterscheiden, weil Serie weitergeht und Buch aber noch nicht), aber wer weiß, zwei Möglichkeiten für deine Lieblingscharaktere doch noch zu überleben oder nen passenden Weg einzugehen. Wäre das bei Harry Potter doch auch nur so gewesen, wer weiß, wer weiß wie sich Film und Buch hätten unterscheiden können XD

Hat Walking Dead mit den Staffeln eigentlich abgenommen oder würdest du sagen, ist immer noch so gut wie vorher? Ich hab zum Beispiel Heroes nie angesehen, aber es soll wohl mit den Staffeln immer schlechter geworden sein. Das sagen aber auch einige von HIMYM und ich hab die letzten Staffeln (gerade die letzte Staffel) geliebt.

Hm, Sirius gehörte schon auch zu meinen Lieblingscharakteren. Bevor ich begann Lilli und James FF's zu lesen waren er und Harry eigentlich meine Lieblingscharaktere und als er in Buch 5 starb, hab ich Rotz und Wasser geheult. Weiß jetzt allerdings nicht mehr, ob ich erwartet hatte, dass er wieder zurück kam oder nicht... Also ursprünglich geplant war es nicht, dass er in BH III zurück kommt, aber... vielleicht, wenn ich es gut anstelle... muss mal guggen ^^ Es könnte rein passen... Allerdings verändert das das Ende dann vollkommen, weil sonst... ach, ich schau mal.

Leider nicht. Anna und Sirius haben ihr Baby in CofX nicht gesehen. Also, Anna bei der Geburt des Baby's schon, aber danach nicht mehr. Sirius und Anna haben sich nach Sirius' Ausbruch aus Askaban genau einmal gesehen und wo sie 16 Jahre lang war ist nicht schön, aber wird noch geklärt werden, beziehungsweise kommt in diesem Kapitel ein kleiner Anfang. Entweder erzählt sie es oder Dumbledore später die vollständige Geschichte. Mal sehen. Ist noch nicht ausgereift, wie es besser passt.

Dunno. Wenn es um Namen geht kruschel ich glaub ich gern was zam, was so plötzlich in meinem Hirn aufpoppt, was sich so im Internet findet (zumindest neuerdings, goggle ich immer nach, nicht dass das Wort schon existiert und was schlechtes oder unangenehmes bedeutet) und was ich noch aus meiner Vergangenheit kenne oder aus meinen anderen Geschichten habe. Jamiecan, die verstorbene Mutter von Byen's Mann, war zum Beispiel ein Name aus einer anderen selbstgeschriebenen Geschichte, Jaivenko und Stone sind nach zwei ehemaligen Freunden zu der Zeit benannt und bis jetzt übernommen worden.

Nicknick, wollte Harry genug Rückendeckung geben, den er mit _Lhayphsas_ zu einem Teil nun hat. Bekommt natürlich mit Fortgang der Geschichte noch ein wenig mehr, so dass es am Ende ein bunter Haufen im Kampf gegen Voldemort werden wird.

Yap, Voldemort wird wohl auf jeden Fall herausfinden, dass Jilli ein Ponester ist und sein eigenes Black Heart erschaffen. Ob er es dann jedoch selbst ist oder etwas anderes, das sei jetzt mal noch offen. Es _muss_ ja keine Person sein. Er kann im Grunde alles zu einem Black Heart machen.

Anna hat sich auf jeden Fall zurückgehalten im Kampf mit Harry. Sie hätte ihn niemals so angreifen können, wie sie Todesser angreift oder gegen Voldemort kämpfen würde, denn er ist ihr Patensohn und sie hat ihn als Baby in den Händen gehalten und sich um ihn gekümmert. Ich weiß nicht, ich denk halt, dass man jemanden, den man richtig gern hatte, nie absichtlich, egal wann, so grob anfassen könnte. Kindern fällt es garantiert noch schwerer, weshalb Anna eben nicht wollte, dass Harry überhaupt von ihr erfuhr.

Wäre Anna nicht sie selbst, sie hätte da im Wald vielleicht nicht mal eingegriffen. Aber Anna aus CofX hätte sich da nicht mal zurückhalten können, so aufgebracht und verängstigt sie um die beiden war XD

Simple, yup, aber war nicht leicht zu erklären. Wusste nicht, ob das nachvollziehbar war, aber nun bin ich beruhigter =) Aber das ist wohl wirklich eher zu verstehen, wenn man die vorherigen beiden FF's kennt.

Uh, dann hoff ich mal, dass Harry und Anna nicht enttäuschen werden. Es wird nämlich alles andere als leicht für die beiden nach den letzten Monaten, die er sie als Feind wahrnahm. Glaub, auch das ist nicht leicht, jemanden Monatelang gehasst zu haben und ihn dann nicht mehr zu hassen.

Thx fürs Review =) Bin schon gespannt darauf, wie dieses Kapitel bei euch allen ankommt. Das war nämlich auch von langer Zeit her geplant und zeigt, wrum die Beschreibung der FF so ist. Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 11 – More than meets the eye

Harry hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich wirklich mal so durcheinander fühlen würde. Es war zu viel Informationen, alles klang zu wirr, zu unglaublich und zu wahr. Professor White, die er nicht leiden konnte schon als er sie zum ersten Mal sah, soll seine Patentante sein? Soll diejenige sein, mit der Sirius verheiratet war? Litt sein Patenonkel unter Geschmacksverirrung? Sie hatte ihn kein einziges Mal gut behandelt, griff ihn ständig an, machte ihn nieder, war arrogant, herablassend, gemein!

Und dann erinnerte er sich wieder, dass sie gesagt hatte, dass sie das musste. Sie hatte recht. Immer wenn er sie sah, wenn er sich mit ihr duellierte, dann hatte er dieses intensive, dunkle und grimmige Gefühl in sich gespürt. Es loderte wie ein großes, unbändiges Feuer, was bereit war alles zu zerstören, was sich ihm in den Weg stellte. War das _Dark Breath_?

Harry seufzte. Sie wollte dass er sie hasste und das hatte sie auch geschafft. Er hasste sie. Und doch... nicht mehr so wie vorher. Dieses zerstörerische Feuer? Es war weg. Er hasste sie noch, aber nicht mehr so wie vorher. Wie sie es gesagt hatte. Er war nicht mehr im Stande dazu, weil er nun wusste, wer sie war.

 _Sprich mit ihr und überzeuge sie davon, dass du von ihr lernen kannst und willst und sie dich unterrichten soll._

Das waren Remus' Worte gewesen. Wie sollte er sie überzeugen? Bei Slughorn hatte er den Glückstrank eingenommen und nur deswegen hatte es geklappt. Davon war nichts mehr übrig. Abgesehen davon, wollte er das überhaupt? Von ihr lernen? Nein... oder doch? Wenn er von ihr lernte, ging das Ganze dann von vorne los? Sie tat weiterhin Dinge, die ihn dazu brachten, sie zu hassen? Es gab genug zur Auswahl. Sie hatte ihn noch nicht gefoltert...

„Vergräbst du dich wieder in deinen eigenen Gedanken?" Es war Ginny's Stimme und er verzog ein leichtes Lächeln, als sie sich mit Hermine und Ron zu ihm auf die Quidditch Tribüne setzte. Für einen Moment blickte er traurig auf das Feld hinab.

„Ja, sieht ganz so aus."

„Du weißt nicht, was du von der ganzen Sache halten sollst, stimmts?" sagte Hermine umsichtig.

Er nickte bedrückt und sah zu seinen Freunden auf. Ginny saß neben ihm, Ron und Hermine direkt hinter ihnen beiden.

„Ich nehme an, ich bin der Einzige in dem Chaos."

„Natürlich nicht," sagte Ron sofort und das meinte er auch wirklich so. „Wir sind genauso verwirrt und nicht sicher, was wir glauben sollen und was nicht. Aber dich trifft es tiefer, denn es geht ja um dich. Die Prophezeiung war schon hart, aber das von gestern Abend – Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich darauf reagieren würde."

Harry war ihnen allen Dankbar für die Unterstützung und dass sie nicht direkt auf ihn einredeten und versuchten die Situation zu klären.

„Ich bin froh, dass du da warst," sagte er ehrlich zu Ginny. Sie lächelte sanft und drückte ihm die Hand.

„Was willst du jetzt tun?" fragte sie vorsichtig. „Eigentlich haben wir gleich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?"

Harry nickte.

„Willst du jetzt wirklich Hogwarts verlassen?" fragte Hermine und versuchte ihn möglichst nicht zu drängen. „Ich mein, was immer du tust, Ron und Ich werden natürlich mitkommen."

Ron nickte zustimmend und fest und Harry sah sie alle dankbar an.

„Ihr müsst das nicht tun," sagte er jedoch. „Ihr könnt hier bleiben und euren Abschluss machen. Hogwarts ist offenbar sicher. Irgendwas tut White, was Voldemort offenbar von hier fern hält. Ihr habt schon Arbeit rein gesteckt."

„Ein Abschluss bringt uns nichts, wenn du stirbst und Voldemort mit seinen Leuten die Welt überrennt," sagte Hermine fest. „Und gibst zu. Du brauchst uns."

Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an und Harry schmunzelte. Ihre Worte waren nichts als die Wahrheit, denn sie kamen nur deswegen zu dem Punkt, an dem sie jetzt waren, weil Hermine, Ron und auch Ginny ihm bei allem geholfen hatten. Alleine hätte er das wohl niemals bis hier her geschafft.

„Wir bleiben bei dir, egal wohin und wie lang," sagte Ron genauso sicher wie Hermine vor ihm. Harry nickte. Er fand gar keine Worte, um ihnen zu sagen, wie viel ihm das bedeutete.

„Geht ihr mal in den Unterricht. Ich brauch noch etwas."

Die drei sahen ihn unsicher an, aber er nickte ihnen zuversichtlich zu. So erhoben sie sich zögerlich und ließen ihn alleine.

* * *

Harry schnappte sich seinen Besen und flog einige Runden um das Quidditch Feld. Hoch oben in der Luft war er frei und obwohl er immer noch all diese Gefühle und die merkwürdigen Gedanken hatte, konnte er sie immer kurz beiseite schwingen, wenn er sich vom Wind tragen ließ und einfach nur durch die peitschende Kälte hindurch flog. Er ließ sich vom Wind tragen und schaltete alles um sich aus.

Er wollte nicht darüber reden. Nicht mit Remus, nicht mit seinen Freunden – nicht mal mit Ginny. Wenn, dann mit Ginny, aber er wollte nicht. In ihm herrschte pures Chaos, Unsicherheit, sogar Wut und Ärger, weil nichts so war wie er glaubte. Jeder verschwieg ihm etwas und das kontinuierlich. Immer mit dem Vorwand ihn nur schützen zu wollen. Hatte Dumbledore nach Sirius' Tod nicht gesagt, er würde ihm nun alles erzählen? Alles? Es war nicht alles! Mit keinem Wort hatte jemand erwähnt, dass Sirius' verheiratet war, dass es da noch jemanden gab, von dem er wissen sollte. Und was vor 16 Jahren passiert ist, das behielt auch jeder für sich. Weil es so grausam war? Glaubten sie, er würde zusammenbrechen, wenn er die Wahrheit erfuhr? Wieder verdrängte Harry die Gedanken und beschleunigte seinen Flug. Je schneller er flog, um so kleiner und leiser wurden diese dummen Stimmen, die ständig neue Fragen aufwarfen.

Harry sank wieder hinab – Ihm war komisch zumute und vielleicht sollte er einfach wieder in den Schlafsaal gehen und sich noch mal hinlegen. Er erstarrte mitten in der Luft als er beim Sinkflug erkannte, dass unter ihm nicht das Quidditch Feld war. Er war aus Hogwarts hinaus direkt nach Godric's Hollow geflogen. Er erkannte die Gegend, weil er schon mal hier war und weil er sich direkt über dem Friedhof befand.

Er sank mit dem Besen hinab bis seine Füße auf Boden trafen. Dann stieg er ab und ging in den Friedhof hinein. Der Trinkbecher. Byen sagte, der Zauber würde ihm auf jeden Fall den Trinkbecher zeigen, auch ohne, dass er ihn kannte. Auch wenn ihm nicht bewusst war, dass er so lange und so weit geflogen war, wenn er schon mal hier war, konnte er ihn auch gleich besorgen.

Zum zweiten Mal in diesem Jahr schritt er an das Grab seiner Eltern, aber das seltsame Gefühl hatte nicht nachgelassen. Noch immer war es schmerzhaft hier zu sein und zu wissen, was passiert war, zu wissen, dass hier nur ihre toten Körper lagen und er nicht heim kam, um seine Eltern zu treffen, mit ihnen zu reden, von ihnen in den Arm genommen zu werden.

Er sah das Grab seines Vaters an und ein schwerer Stein legte sich auf sein Herz. Remus, Sirius, Byen, Peter Pettigrew, Professor White, sie waren alles Freunde seines Vaters. Aber Pettigrew hatte seine Eltern verraten und ihr Tod herbeigeführt. Was war mit White? Snape war ein Feind seines Vaters und hatte seinen Tod ebenfalls herbeigeführt. Seine Eltern waren tot, weil Freunde und Feinde seines Vaters dazu beigetragen hatten, das Voldemort überhaupt erst an sie ran kam. Er hatte so viele Fragen und die Einzigen, mit denen er nun wirklich darüber reden wollte, deren Ratschlag und Nähe er suchte, waren seine verstorbenen Eltern.

„Du bist groß geworden, Kleiner."

Harry blickte blitzschnell auf als er diese Stimme hörte und für einen Moment hielt er vor Entsetzen die Luft an.

„Dad?"

Der 21jährige James Potter stand vor Harry hinter seinem eigenen Grabstein und lächelte ihn väterlich an. Er sah genauso aus wie auf den Fotos, die er von seinem Vater hatte. Dann sah James zur Seite und nun bemerkte auch Harry die Person, die ebenfalls unweit entfernt ihres Grabsteines stand und ihn fürsorglich beobachtete. Seine Mutter.

„Mum?"

„Hallo, mein kleiner Liebling."

Er schluckte hart. Sie waren so real, nicht wie ihre Abbilder, die ihm damals in ihrem Haus begegnet waren, sondern richtig fest. Er roch einen blumigen Karamellduft als seine Mutter erschienen war. James und Lilli schritten zuerst aufeinander zu und kamen dann Händchenhaltend zu ihm her. Harry blieb wie angewurzelt am selben Fleck stehen aus Angst, wenn er sich rührte könnten sie verschwinden. Er wollte das nicht. Er wollte sie bei sich behalten. Auch wenn das nur ein Traum war, aber er wollte sie nicht wieder verlieren. Bei Sirius hatte er sich zusammenreißen müssen, um nicht bei ihm zu verweilen, aber hier und jetzt gab es für ihn keine Wahl. Er wollte sich nicht zusammenreißen müssen, wollte nicht, dass dies hier endet. Selbst wenn es falsch war. Er wollte dass sie blieben. Für immer.

Die beiden kamen vor ihm zum stehen und Lilli schlang als erstes ihre Arme um ihren Sohn und hatte ihn zu einer festen, liebevollen Umarmung zu sich gezogen. Der zarte Duft nach Blumen und Karamell wurde intensiver und Harry schloss die Augen. Seitdem er denken konnte hatte er sich gefragt, wie es sich anfühlen würde, von der eigenen Mutter so in den Arm genommen zu werden. Heute spürte er es und es war mehr als er sich je vorgestellt hatte.

„Mein kleiner Liebling. Es tut mir so leid, dass wir dir all die Jahre nicht beistehen konnten."

Sie ließ ihn los und Harry spürte die starke Hand seines Vaters auf seiner Schulter. Er sah zu ihm auf und als er den stolzen, strahlenden Blick sah, wurde ihm noch schwerer ums Herz. Alles was er jemals wollte, geschah gerade und er wusste, er würde es nicht loslassen. Vielleicht niemals. Auch wenn er nie wieder zu seinen Freunden zurückkehrte, aber einmal in seinem Leben wollte er selbstsüchtig sein. Dieses eine mal wollte er nur an sich denken und nicht an andere.

„Was du hier spürst, Sohn, ist _Lhayphsas_ Magie. Ihr Volk besteht aus sehr vielen, sehr unterschiedlichen, seltenen und starken Wesen und vereinigt, sind sie zu solch starkem Zauber fähig, welche du hier gerade durchlebst," sprach James und Harry nickte verstehend.

„Sei nicht traurig, mein kleiner Liebling," sagte Lilli umsichtig, aber Harry konnte es nicht verhindern und obwohl er es nicht wollte, war er tief niedergeschlagen. Hier waren seine Eltern und das sollte ein glücklicher Moment sein, aber der Gedanke ihn wieder zu verlieren, wog einfach zu schwer.

„Es sind nur unsere Abbilder," erklärte James und hatte sich auf seinen eigenen Grabstein gesetzt. Lilli schmunzelte, während ihre Hände noch immer auf den Schultern ihres Sohnes lagen und ihn sanft bei sich hielten.

„Schatz, dir ist schon klar, dass du gerade auf dich selbst getreten bist?"

„Ha ha," witzelte James mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns sarkastisch auf den amüsierten Blick seiner Frau hin. „Ich wollte mich setzen und ein Gentleman tritt nicht auf seine äußerst attraktive und wunderbare Frau."

„Ohhhhhhh," machte Lilli mit niedlichem Blick. Harry hatte beide strahlend beobachtet, da wandte sich seine Mutter wieder von ihrem Mann ab zu ihrem Sohn.

„Du hast bestimmt viele Fragen, Harry. Und wir werden dir alle beantworten, so weit es uns möglich ist. Die Fragen, die wir jedenfalls mit dem Wissen beantworten können, was wir zu Lebzeiten hatten. Dies hier ist ein _Lhayphsas_ Zauber. Er ermöglicht dir uns hier aufzusuchen und mit uns zu sprechen als wären wir immer noch hier, obwohl wir eigentlich längst tot sind. Was jedoch passiert ist, nachdem wir starben, mit dem Wissen können wir dir leider nicht dienen."

„Und wenn ich den Friedhof verlasse, ist alles weg?"

James und Lilli tauschten ein Lächeln aus und es war James, der darauf antwortete.

„Nur, nachdem du den Trinkbecher von Hufflepuff zerstört hast."

Harry sah auf einmal überrascht und fast freudig rein. Hieß das etwa -

„Wenn du den Friedhof verlässt ohne den Trinkbecher hier mitgenommen und zerstört zu haben, kannst du wieder zurückkehren und wir sind immer noch hier. Dieser Zauber endet erst, nachdem du den Trinkbecher zerstört hast.

Solange du das nicht tust, bleibt er hier versteckt und du kannst stets zurückkommen. Allerdings taucht sowohl der Trinkbecher wie auch deine Mum und Ich nur auf, wenn du alleine hier bist, oder mit Jilli. Deiner Schwester. Sobald noch jemand anderes mit euch hier erscheint, werden wir nicht erscheinen können. Dieser Zauber ist wirklich nur für euch beide erschaffen worden."

Harry schluckte hart. Etwas in ihm begann vor lauter Freude zu tanzen. Es war nicht das letzte Mal, dass er seine Eltern sah? Er konnte immer wieder herkommen und sie würden immer wieder da sein?!

„Solange du den Trinkbecher nicht zerstörst, was du jedoch tun _wirst_ – In naher Zukunft," sagte Lilli sanft. Er wandte sich verwirrt an seine Mutter.

„Um Voldemort endgültig zu töten, musst du das tun. Alle _Horkruxe_ zerstören."

Er war verwirrt. Sagten sie nicht gerade, dass ihre Abbilder nur das Wissen hatten, was sie vor ihrem Ableben hatten? Wie konnten sie dann von den Horkruxen wissen, wenn selbst Dumbledore erst viel später davon erfuhr?

„Wir wissen es durch dich," sagte James als ob er genau wusste, was in seinem Sohn gerade vor sich ging. „Alles, was du gerade denkst und fühlst, dringt zu uns durch. Auch das ist _Lhayphsas_ Magie. Sirius ist also tot..."

James war auf einmal ruhiger, in sich gekehrter, gar depressiver. Harry sah besorgt zu seiner Mutter aber sie lächelte ihn fürsorglich an und schob ihn schließlich mit sich zu seinem Vater rüber. Dort hatte sie seine Hand gedrückt und tröstend angesehen.

„Wir können die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, Schatz. Aber die Zukunft und die Gegenwart, die können wir noch beeinflussen."

„Ja, stimmt," sagte James und schien mit einem Mal den Ansatz der Trauer verdrängt zu haben. Harry fiel auf, dass er diese Eigenschaft wohl von seinem Vater geerbt haben musste, denn er wusste, dass er selbst auch stets so reagierte. James sah zurück zu seinem Sohn und zuckte überrascht auf.

„Anna ist am Leben? Wirklich?"

Nun hatte sich auch Lilli's Ausdruck verändert und auch sie sah ihren Sohn überrascht an.

„Anna ist am Leben? Aber, wie ist das möglich?"

Sie wandte sich James zu, aber er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Das versteh ich auch nicht..."

„Heißt das... sie sollte eigentlich tot sein?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. „Vielleicht hat sie ihren Tod nur vorgetäuscht?"

James und Lilli aber schüttelten beide bedauernd und bedrückt den Kopf.

„Nein, wir haben sie gesehen," sagte sein Vater mit gebrochener Stimme. „Sie _war_ tot. Sicher, dass es kein Betrüger ist, der sie mit dem Vielsafttrank nachahmt?"

„Uhm -" machte Harry nachdenklich.

„Remus sagt, er vertraut ihr und Jimá und Brian tun das auch."

„Jimá und Brian?" fragte James und plötzlich lachte er. „Jilli nennt sich jetzt Jimá? Ah, verstehe. Natürlich, zu ihrem Schutz... verständlich... Oh, Mum hätte das bestimmt gefreut, dass ihre Enkelin ein Teil ihres Namens übernimmt. Schön zu sehen, dass es ihr auch gut geht."

„Dumbledore musste euch trennen nach unserem Tod?" sagte Lilli traurig. James wurde genauso betrübt wie seine Frau und Harry konnte sehen, wie schuldig und mies sich seine Eltern fühlten. Er wollte es nicht und so versuchte er sie aufzumuntern und alles abzumildern.

„Ja, aber uns geht es beiden gut. Jimá ist toll geworden und wir sehen uns jetzt. Alles ist jetzt gut."

Die beiden tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus, dann wandten sie sich stolz wieder ihrem Sohn zu.

„Stark und mutig, wie ein echter Potter," sagte James mit warmherzigen, väterlichen Blick. Harry lächelte. Dann bemerkte er aber, wie sich der Ausdruck seines Vaters veränderte und er sehr besorgt und grimmig den Himmel beobachtete.

„Es wird bald dunkel," bemerkte er Stirnrunzelnd.

„Du solltest aufbrechen," sagte Lilli neben ihm und Harry sah verwirrt zwischen beiden hin und her.

„Aufbrechen? Wohin?"

„Zurück nach Hogwarts. Wo du hingehörst," antwortete James entschlossen. Er wollte nicht gehen, auch wenn sie sagten, dass sie noch da sein würden, wenn er wieder kam, aber was wenn nicht? Wenn er zurückkam und nichts als einen leeren Friedhof vor sich fand? Wenn sie das nur selber glaubten, aber die Wahrheit das genaue Gegenteil war? Oder wenn sie das nur sagten, um ihn dazu zu bewegen zu gehen, obwohl sie wussten, dass sie nicht mehr da sein würden, wenn er zurückkam?

„Harry," sagte James eindringlich und sein Sohn sah mit beklommener Miene zu ihm auf. „Deine Mum und Ich, wir würden dich _niemals_ anlügen. Vertrau darauf, dass wenn du das nächste Mal kommst, wir immer noch da sind."

Er zögerte immer noch und suchte nach Worten, um seine Eltern umzustimmen, um sie dazu zu bringen ihn bei sich hier auf dem Friedhof zu lassen.

„Weißt du," hörte er seine Mutter sprechen und drehte sich sofort zu ihr. „Auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, wie das möglich sein kann, aber wenn Anna wirklich Anna ist, dann bist du bei ihr in guten Händen und ich hoffe, dass du ihr vertraust, so wie wir ihr vertraut haben."

„Sie ist sie selbst," sagte James plötzlich, wenn auch immer noch fassungslos von der Erkenntnis. „Sie ist auf der Karte der Rumtreiber und die Karte der Rumtreiber lügt nie."

Lilli lächelte nun erfreut und es dauerte nicht lange, da begannen beide erleichtert zu lachen.

„Aber, wie ist das möglich?"

James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wenn man ihre Vergangenheit bedenkt und ihre Umstände der Zeugung, offenbar wusste Dumbledore etwas, das wir nicht wussten. Warum sonst hätte er nach dem Abend so handeln sollen, wie er es tat?"

Lilli nickte zustimmend und wandte sich dann wieder mit fürsorglichem Blick an ihren Sohn.

„Vertraue ihr. Lern von ihr. Sie wird dich beschützen."

„Aber... sie hasst mich."

James zuckte überrascht zurück.

„Deine Patentante? Sohn, sie wäre nie dazu fähig dich zu _hassen_. Okay, als du noch ein Baby warst konnte sie dich nicht in die Arme nehmen ohne einen Heulkrampf zu bekommen, aber das legte sich mit der Zeit und sie hatte ihre Gründe."

„Gründe?"

„Es ist spät," wiederholte sein Vater bestimmend. „Das nächste Mal, werden wir darüber sprechen. Was immer in den letzten 16 Jahren passiert ist, es kann einen Menschen, wie sie es war, nicht so sehr verändern. Rede mit ihr."

„Sie wird es mir nicht sagen."

Er hatte das Gefühl als ob er trotzig klang und bekam auch prompt ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er wollte sich seinen Eltern gegenüber nicht schlecht und undankbar benehmen.

„Rede mit ihr, damit du von ihr lernen kannst," sagte Lilli sanft. „Wenn sie nicht erzählen will, was passiert ist, dann dränge sie nicht. Aber Remus hat recht. Du solltest von ihr lernen, so wie dein Vater und Ich von ihr gelernt haben."

„Remus sagte, sie glaube Dad falsch trainiert zu haben, weil sie sich zu nahe standen."

James schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Dann sag ihr, dass das nicht stimmt, Harry. Sie hat nichts falsch gemacht."

Harry sah ihn verwirrt an, aber James nickte lediglich bestimmend. Dann hüpfte er vom Grab herab und umarmte Harry gleichfalls liebevoll.

„Bis zum nächsten Mal, Sohn. Pass auf dich auf da draußen."

Harry nickte, dann verabschiedete er sich mit einer festen Umarmung auch von seiner Mutter und sah seinen Eltern nach, als sie sich Händchenhaltend von ihm entfernten und schließlich im nichts verschwanden. Der Karamellduft war weg und die Gegend war unheimlich leer. Harry atmete einmal tief durch, dann drehte er sich um und schritt gleichfalls vom Friedhof. Er stieg wieder auf seinem Besen und flog zurück.

* * *

Es war sehr spät als er endlich zurück ins Schloss kam und zu seinen Freunden in den Gemeinschaftsraum dazu stieß. Er war bereits so gut wie leer außer zwei weitere Sechstklässler in einer Ecke und seine Freunde in der anderen Ecke. Sie waren alle fleißig beim lernen als er herein trat und alle entsetzt aufsprangen.

„Harry!" sagte Hermine erleichtert als er sich zu ihnen setzte und alle förmlich anstrahlte. Seit dem Treffen konnte er irgendwie nicht aufhören breit zu grinsen.

„Hey. Sorry, Zeit vergessen."

„Wo warst du?!" fragte Ron sofort. „Wir haben das ganze Schloss nach dir abgesucht. Du warst nicht mal auf der Karte drauf."

„Ich war – uhm – Bin ein wenig zu weit rausgeflogen."

„Bist du?" fragte Ginny und sah ihn mit prüfendem Blick an. Harry lächelte unangenehm und doch irgendwie immer noch glücklich. Er erzählte ihnen von dem Treffen mit seinen Eltern und obwohl er erwartet hatte, dass sie ihn sich eher mit ihm freuten, sahen sie alle für seinen Geschmack zu besorgt und zu ruhig aus. Nach 6 Jahren Freundschaft wusste er, dass sie glaubten, dass er sich das alles nur eingebildet hatte.

„Du weißt schon, dass wir heute Abend noch Rundgänge machen müssen?" fragte Hermine kühl.

Harry nickte, aber seine Gedanken waren längst woanders.

„Ich werd da morgen wieder hingehen. Jimá will bestimmt mitkommen! Ich schreib ihr."

„Moment," rief Hermine und hatte ihn aufgehalten, nachdem er bereits vom Stuhl gesprungen war.

„Das was du heute getan hast war gefährlich. Was, wenn du von Todessern gesehen worden wärst? Die hätten dich sofort runtergeholt und was dann?"

Harry zuckte nur die Schultern. Irgendwie, war ihm das egal gewesen. Das Treffen mit seinen Eltern hatte alles andere unwichtig werden lassen. Er hatte sich Feder und Pergament von einem Tisch gekrallt und war im nächsten Moment durch das Porträt hinaus geeilt.

„Hat er überhaupt gehört, was ich gesagt habe?" warf Hermine verdutzt in die Runde. Ron und Ginny lächelten unangenehm. Harry hatte sie wohl eher wieder überhört, wie so oft zuvor auch, wenn sie ihre Bedenken von sich gab.

Er war schnell in die Eulerei gerannt, hatte dort den Brief schnell fertig gekritzelt, ihn an Hedwig's Beine gebunden und sie dann raus gelassen.

„Schnell, bring den Brief zu Jimá."

Hedwig flog mit gespreizten Flügeln hinaus in die Lüfte und verschwand schließlich in der weiten Ferne. Harry lächelte. Seit der Begegnung mit seinen Eltern konnte er kaum aufhören sich zu freuen. Allein der Gedanke sie morgen wiederzusehen war überwältigend. Am liebsten wäre er sofort wieder aufgebrochen.

Er war gerade auf den Gang getreten, um wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kehren, da hielt er plötzlich inne. Vor ihm stand Malfoy. Die beiden starrten sich an und in der Erwartung einen giftigen Kommentar von seinem Gegenüber zu bekommen, blieb Harry mit festem Blick stehen. Malfoy aber hatte sich abgewandt und war einfach an ihm vorbei in die Eulerei geschritten.

„Was? Keine Beleidigung mehr? Sind dir die Worte ausgegangen?" warf Harry rüber.

Malfoy blieb mit einem Mal stehen und hatte sich wieder zu ihm umgedreht. Wieder standen sie einander gegenüber und wieder starrten sie einander an.

„Du bist ein Idiot, Potter," sagte er lediglich und es war dieses Mal anders als wie erwartet. Es war nicht böse oder angreifend gemeint, wie sonst. Eher so wie Harry normal mit jemanden sprach, wenn er sich verletzt fühlte oder wenn er bockig war, weil ihn jemand nicht verstand.

„Du weißt gar nicht, was für ein Glück du hast, oder?"

„Wieso? Weil du mit mir _redest_?!"

Malfoy schnaubte verächtlich auf.

„Ich steh dir nicht mehr im Weg, also lass mich einfach in Ruhe."

Malfoy drehte ihm wieder den Rücken zu und verschwand im nächsten Moment in der Eulerei. Harry blieb irritiert stehen. War das gerade wirklich passiert? Hatten Malfoy und er gerade ein _normales_ Gespräch geführt ohne sich gegenseitig zu zerfetzen und an die Gurgel springen zu wollen?

„Hallo Harry," sagte Luna, welche gerade den Gang entlang gegangen war. „Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst aus als ob du einen Schrumpfmatz gesehen hättest?"

„Uhm -" machte er irritiert, setzte dann aber seinen Weg mit ihr zusammen fort.

„Ja, nein. Alles gut. Wie geht's dir? Lang nicht mehr gesehen."

„Ja, die 6. Klasse ist schon nicht leicht, aber mir half es wirklich was wir in der DA von dir gelernt haben und dieses Jahr sind viele irgendwie nicht ganz so gemein wie die letzten Jahre."

„Ehrlich?" fragte Harry überrascht, aber Luna nickte bejahend.

„Zum Beispiel als dieser Crabbe und dieser Goyle aus Slytherin mich herumschubsen wollten, ging dieser Malfoy dazwischen und sagte ihnen, dass sie das unterlassen sollen."

„Hat er?"

Von einem auf den anderen Tag hatte sich das Ekelpaket Malfoy zu einem normalen Menschen entwickelt?!

„Ja, das ist aber schon lange her. Schon kurz nachdem er wieder zurück kam."

Harry war nun komplett verwirrt. Doch nicht von ein auf dem anderen Tag?! Er war sich sicher, Malfoy war bis vor kurzem noch derselbe schikanierende Aasgeier der er immer war. Die beiden trennten sich beim nächsten Korridor, da Luna zurück in den Rawenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum musste und Harry sich mit Hermine für die Rundgänge treffen wollte.

* * *

„Ist das nun ein Zeichen, dass du bleibst, wenn du deine Verpflichtungen als Schulsprecher wahrnimmst oder ist das nur ein Freundschaftsdienst und du wirst die Schule verlassen?" fragte Hermine als er auf sie zukam und beide ihre Rundgänge begannen. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte sich nicht entschieden und auch noch nicht groß darüber nachgedacht. Viel zu sehr hing er an dem Treffen mit einen Eltern, welches er morgen auch unbedingt wiederholen wollte.

„Ich denke, du solltest bleiben," fuhr sie fort und er wusste genau, dass sie das einige Male vorher geübt hatte. Höchstwahrscheinlich mit Hilfe von Ron und Ginny, denn ihre Worte klangen eindeutig zu auswendiggelernt.

„Sieh mal. Erstens: Es klappt doch sehr gut? Schule und die Suche zu vereinbaren. Wir sind sehr weit gekommen. Zweitens: -"

„Hermine!" sagte Harry ernst.

„Nein, warte. Hör mich erst an. Zweitens: Professor White weiß offenbar Bescheid über alles. Dumbledore wollte sie hier haben, was sie zu einer Art Ersatz für ihn macht, oder? Ich weiß, du weißt nicht, ob du ihr wirklich vertrauen sollst oder kannst, aber dann bleiben wir eben vorsichtig? Drittens: -"

„Willst du das jetzt echt durchziehen?" fragte er amüsiert.

„Drittens: Wenn das, was Professor White zu dir sagte wirklich stimmt, dann ist es wichtig, dass du hier bleibst und von ihr lernst. Viertens -"

Sie bogen um eine Ecke als Hermine bei _Siebtens_ angekommen war und Harry wollte sie erneut zum Aufhören ermahnen als sie von einer anderen lauten Stimme unterbrochen wurde, welches durch den Gang hallte. Es war eine ihnen bekannte Stimme und Draco Malfoy klang aufgebracht und stürmisch.

„Sie sagten, sie wären sicher!" schrie er los. Hermine und Harry blickten vorsichtig um die Ecke und sahen tatsächlich Draco Malfoy im Seitengang zusammengefaltet vor einer anderen Person stehen, die er anbrüllte. Professor White. Ihre Haltung zueinander verriet, dass Malfoy aufgewühlt war, vielleicht sogar zornig, White dagegen schien verständnisvoll und versuchte ihn gar zu beruhigen.

„Sie sagten, sie würden helfen!"

„Draco," sagte sie sanft. Ihre Stimme war nicht erhoben, war nicht kalt, so wie Harry sie Monatelang kannte. Sie klang gefühlvoll, so wie sie mit ihm und Jimá neulich gesprochen hatte.

„Aber meine Eulen kommen einfach wieder zurück! Keiner nimmt sie in Empfang! Seit Tagen bereits! Das heißt... das heißt..."

Malfoy klang nun nicht mehr aufgebracht und nicht mehr wütend. Er klang, und das versetzte Harry einen Stich ins Herz, verletzt und gebrochen.

„Sagen Sie es mir, Professor. Sagen Sie es mir. Ist meine Mutter tot?"

Es war still. Hermine und Harry sahen einander bedrückt an, dann durchbrach ein lauter schmerzhafter Schrei die Stille und sie sahen wie Draco Malfoy in den Armen von White förmlich zusammenbrach und verzweifelt weinte.

„Aber..." stotterte Malfoy zwischen den Tränen immer mal wieder hervor, während White ihre Arme um ihn gelegt hatte und, Harry fand keine Worte, was er davon halten sollte, ihn fast wie eine Mutter tröstend über den Rücken streichelte.

„Sie sagten... sie würden sie schützen... Sie sagten... ich wäre hier sicher und sie wäre sicher... sie wären sicher..."

„Es tut mir leid, Draco..." sagte White leise. Er weinte wieder und dies klang dieses Mal so qualvoll, dass Harry es nicht länger aushielt und sich abwenden wollte. Dummerweise war er direkt auf Hermine's Fuß getreten, welche laut aufkreischte. Malfoy und White hatten sich augenblicklich aufgerichtet und sich den beiden zugewandt, die nun kaum noch wegschleichen konnten, wie ursprünglich von Harry beabsichtigt.

Malfoy's Augen waren verweint, komplett rot und er atmete nur noch ruckartig als ob er kaum Luft bekam. Noch immer versuchte er sich krampfhaft mit den Ärmeln die Überbleibsel der Tränen wegzuwischen, aber Harry sah wie schwer es ihm fiel sie überhaupt wieder zurückzuhalten. White hatte beide merkwürdig angesehen und Harry war sich sicher, dass es gleich ein großes Donnerwetter von der Direktorin geben würde.

„Ihr zwei solltet gehen," sagte Professor White jedoch und klang dabei weder kalt, noch erzürnt. Sie klang immer noch wie die Person, die Harry neulich Abend kennengelernt hatte und nicht wusste, was er von ihr halten sollte. Er hasste sie nicht, aber er vertraute ihr auch nicht.

„Eure Rundgänge beenden."

„Ja, Professor White," sagte Hermine sofort und zog Harry mit sich so schnell es ging weg. Teilweise hatte sie durchaus Angst, dass White es sich sonst noch anders überlegen könnte und sie war von dieser Seite der Professorin nicht weniger überrascht gewesen wie Harry. Im Grunde hatte sie wohl auch ein Donnerwetter oder zumindest ein Seitenhieb erwartet. Erleichtert, dass keiner kam, konnte sie gar nicht schnell genug wieder verschwinden.

„Okay, was war das eben?" fragte Harry irritiert als sie einige Korridore in Höchstgeschwindigkeit durchgegangen waren, um möglichst schnell und weit vom Geschehen wegzukommen. Erst dann traute sich Harry das überhaupt anzusprechen.

„Malfoy hat geweint," sagte Hermine mitfühlend und traurig. „Hast du das gesehen, wie verweint seine Augen waren?"

„White duzt ihn," stellte Harry fest und bemerkte im selben Moment verwirrt, dass ihn das gar wurmte. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber der Gedanke, dass Malfoy und White eng miteinander waren, stieß ihm grauenvoll auf. War er etwa eifersüchtig?

„Harry, er hat geweint. Wahrscheinlich ist etwas schlimmes passiert – Remus!"

Der Freund war gerade den Gang entlang gelaufen, weil dieser auch der Weg zu seinem Büro war, blieb jedoch verblüfft stehen als er die Stimmung der beiden wahrnahm.

„Harry? Hermine? Was ist denn passiert? Ihr zwei seht bedrückt aus?"

„Uhm," machte Harry und tauschte einen äußerst unangenehmen Blick mit Hermine. Dennoch erzählten sie ihm, was sie gerade im Korridor mit White und Malfoy gesehen hatten. Lupin schien verstimmt und wusste offenbar genau, was hier vor sich ging. Harry und Hermine sahen ihn neugierig an, obgleich sie sich nicht sicher waren, ob er es wirklich erzählen würde.

„Kommt mit," sagte Lupin schließlich und ging mit ihnen in sein Büro hinein, wo er ihnen andeutete sich auf die Couch zu setzen, während er gegenüber sehr nachdenklich auf einem Sessel platz nahm.

„Nachdem Draco mit Snape damals aus Hogwarts geflohen ist, rannten sie zurück zu Voldemort. Snape und die anderen Todesser, die damals hier waren, haben ihrem Herrn erzählt, wie alles ablief und dass Dumbledore nun tot war. Aber auch, dass nicht Draco Malfoy Dumbledore getötet hat, sondern er selbst. Snape. Dieser hat wohl auch erzählt, dass er dies tat, weil Narzissa Malfoy ihn förmlich dazu erpresst hat. Snape hat den Unbrechbaren Schwur mit ihr geleistet, um seine Loyalität gegenüber Voldemort klar zu stellen.

Als Voldemort davon erfuhr, wobei ich denke, dass er dies nicht erst durch Snape erfahren hat, sondern vorher schon seine Ahnung hatte und Snape sich vor ihm gut stellen wollte, indem er einen anderen anschwärzte, befahl er Narzissa Malfoy's Tod."

Hermine quiekte entsetzt und Harry war ebenfalls schockiert zusammengezuckt. Diese letzten Worte hallten grausam in seinen Ohren nach. Plötzlich war die Wärme, das Glück, all die guten Gefühle die er mit dem Treffen seiner Eltern verband von einer tiefen Kälte verdrängt worden und was er in dem Moment nun hoffte, wusste er nach der Reaktion des Mitschülers zu deuten, würde nicht die Wahrheit widerspiegeln.

„Den Auftrag des Mordes an Dumbledore seinem Sohn zu geben, sollte eine Bestrafung für Lucius Malfoy sein. Narzissa's unerlaubtes einmischen und hineinpfuschen in seine Bestrafung war Voldemort offenbar ein Dorn im Auge.

Bellatrix Black hat Voldemort wohl angefleht das Leben ihrer Schwester zu verschonen, aber Voldemort verschont niemanden. Wir kamen rechtzeitig, um Draco und seine Mutter dort rauszuholen."

Harry's und Hermine's Ausdruck hatte sich sofort verändert. Hoffnungsvoll sahen beide auf.

„Das ist Professor White zu verdanken. Sie wusste, wo sich die beiden befanden und was Voldemort mit ihnen vorhatte. Wir brachten sie in einem Versteck unter. Draco kam nach einer Weile wieder nach Hogwarts, weil -" Lupin machte eine Pause, unsicher, ob er das wohl wirklich erzählen sollte, fuhr dann aber dennoch fort. „- Professor White ihm zum einen anbot seinen Abschluss ganz normal mit seinen Freunden zu machen und zum anderen, weil sie damit Harry's Hass gegen sie schüren wollte. Sie wusste von eurer Rivalität, von Malfoy's Mordversuch an Dumbledore und wie es dich aufregen würde, wenn sie ihn dir wieder vor die Nase setzt. Den _alten_ Draco Malfoy, wohlgemerkt. Ich habe ihn gesehen, nachdem wir ihn und seine Mutter gerettet haben.

Dass Voldemort bereit war seine Mutter zu töten hat ihn verändert, eingeschüchtert, erniedrigt. Er war – nicht mehr derselbe Schüler, den ich in damals kennengelernt habe. Er war sich nun bewusst, was es wirklich hieß für Voldemort zu arbeiten. Professor White bat ihn jedoch, sich dir gegenüber dennoch zu verstellen und feindlich zu geben."

„Was ist dann heute Abend passiert?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Lupin seufzte bedrückt.

„Der Orden hat versucht Narzissa zu schützen. Aber Leuten fällt es nun mal schwer sich zu verstecken, wenn sie ihr ganzes Leben lang nur Freiheit genossen haben. Narzissa Malfoy ließ sich von ihrer Schwester herauslocken. Sie vertraute darauf, dass Bellatrix sie nicht hintergehen würde und sie nicht an Voldemort verriet."

„Sie hat sie verraten," sagte Harry bedrückt noch bevor Lupin es aussprach. Hermine war mittlerweile so aufgelöst, es brauchte nicht mehr viel, um sie zum weinen zu bringen. Lupin nickte und goss ihnen allen Tee ein. Er reichte eines direkt an Hermine und drückte ihr tröstend die Schulter.

„Keine Sorge," sagte er zu ihr mit aufmunterndem Blick. „Deine Eltern sind immer noch in Sicherheit. Der Orden schaut gelegentlich immer wieder vorbei, um sicherzugehen. Wir sind dabei unauffällig und der letzte Stand, was erst gestern war, ist, dass es ihnen sehr gut geht."

„Wirklich?" fragte sie gefühlvoll und Lupin nickte bestätigend.

„Wirklich."

Harry sah wie Hermine sichtlich ein Stein vom Herzen fiel und so drückte auch er ihr die Schulter, um sie zu beruhigen. Sie lächelte erleichtert.

„Also ist Narzissa Malfoy tot?" fragte Harry Lupin. Der Freund schüttelte bedrückt den Kopf.

„Aber so gut wie," sagte er schwermütig. „Ihr Zustand ist sehr kritisch. Wir haben eine sehr gute Heilerin, aber sie hat auch kaum noch Hoffnung. Bellatrix gehörte zu den Todessern, die auch Neville's Eltern damals solange gefoltert haben, bis sie verrückt wurden."

Harry blickte verbittert zu Boden. Bellatrix tat dies ihrer eigenen Schwester an? Konnte man wirklich noch tiefer sinken?

„Wenn man den falschen vertraut, so kann man einen noch so großen Beschützer haben. Am Ende kann man das Schlimme nicht verhindern," sagte Lupin nachdenklich und nahm einen Schluck Tee. Harry wusste nicht warum er das plötzlich sagte, es kam einfach so heraus.

„Sind Professor White und Malfoy eigentlich verwandt?"

„Was meinst du?" fragte Remus irritiert.

„Na ja, ich hab mich nur gefragt – ob Draco vielleicht ein Neffe oder so von ihr ist. Die beiden scheinen irgendwie eng zu sein oder so. Oder wieso hat sie das sonst alles für ihn getan?"

Lupin lächelte mild und schien sofort zu verstehen, was Harry nun mehr als nur peinlich war. Ihm wurde auch erst jetzt klar wie kindisch seine Frage eigentlich klang.

„Sie sind nicht miteinander verwandt," antwortete der Freund, wenn auch ein wenig amüsiert. „Nicht direkt jedenfalls. Sirius hat dir sicherlich gesagt, dass die reinblütigen Familien alle irgendwie verwandt sind und Professor White so wie Draco Malfoy sind beide reinblütig. Der Grund ihres Umgangs ist jedoch ein anderer. Draco's verstorbener Onkel hat Professor White vor seinem Tod wohl sehr oft geholfen, was er nicht hätte tun müssen und Ich denke, sie möchte sich revanchieren, indem sie seinen Neffen nun hilft. In dem Punkt ist Professor White wirklich sehr gründlich. Sie vergisst nie.

Du hast noch nicht wieder mit ihr geredet, nehme ich an?"

Harry antwortete nicht, sondern versuchte das geschmeidig zu ignorieren. Nachdem sie ihren Tee ausgetrunken hatten, wünschten sie dem Freund eine Gute Nacht, doch bevor beide hinaus traten, hielt Lupin Harry noch mal auf.

„Weißt du, der Verlust von Sirius hat dich sehr mitgenommen und es war alles andere als leicht den gerade erst wiedergefundenen Patentonkel zu verlieren aber noch kannst du eine Patentante haben. Eine Patentante und eine Lehrerin. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn du auf sie zugehst wird sich alles von selber regeln und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass es nichts gibt, was sie dir nicht erzählen würde... mit der Zeit."

Harry nickte leicht, dann kehrte er schweigend mit Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

* * *

Am darauffolgenden Tag hatte Harry erwartet eine Antwort von Jimá zu erhalten, aber Hedwig war noch nicht zurückgekehrt und tauchte auch mit den ganzen Posteulen beim Frühstück nicht auf.

„Du solltest heute wirklich nicht alleine nach Godic's Hollow gehen," wiederholte Hermine eindringlich. „Wir sollten mitgehen."

„Um was zu tun? Wache zu schieben?" sagte Harry grimmig. „Weil ihr so viel ausrichten könnt, wenn da Todesser auftauchen?"

„Besser als blind dort aufzutauchen und dann von einem ohne Rückendeckung abgeschlachtet zu werden?" entgegnete Ron und Harry warf ihm einen dämlichen Blick zu. Hermine aber sah ihn erneut eindringlich an und war sichtlich begeistert von Ron's Einmischung. Während er sonst nämlich stets im Hintergrund blieb und nicht versuchte den Freund zu etwas zu drängen, hatte er heute endlich mal Initiative gezeigt.

„Besser als mit zwei Freunden dort aufzutauchen und zu dritt abgeschlachtet zu werden," sagte er und prompt verschlug es Ron die Sprache.

„Ach, nun komm schon," sagte Hermine entrüstet. „Wir wollen dir doch nur helfen."

„Ich brauch hier aber keine Hilfe!"

Die Wahrheit war, dass er sich Zeit nehmen wollte, um mit seinen Eltern zu sprechen und diese würde er nicht haben, wenn er daran dachte, dass seine zwei besten Freunde vor dem Friedhof standen und warteten. Er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob seine Eltern auftauchten, selbst wenn die beiden nur vor dem Friedhof statt mit ihm bei den Gräbern standen. Es zu riskieren war das letzte was er wollte, denn die Freude auf das Treffen war zu groß gewesen.

„Jeder braucht Hilfe," sagte Brian und hatte sich plötzlich zu ihnen gesellt. Er schnappte sich Harry's Sandwich und schob es sich genüsslich rein als ob es ganz natürlich wäre jemanden's Essen zu nehmen ohne zu fragen. „Aber nicht jeder nimmt es an und dann sagt man lieber man braucht keine als dass man zugibt, dass man es bräuchte, aber nicht annehmen will."

„Was tust du hier, Brian?" fragte Harry kopfschüttelnd und ignorierte einfach mal den schlauen Spruch, den er ohnehin nicht verstand.

„Uhm, Job für den Orden. Bin hier um Draco Malfoy abzuholen."

Damit war eine merkwürdige Stille hereingebrochen, denn lediglich Hermine und Harry hatten ihre Köpfe in ihr Frühstück vergraben, während Ron und Ginny verwirrte Blicke austauschten. Sie hatten über das Gespräch gestern mit den beiden Freunden noch gar nicht gesprochen.

„Wieso denn das?" fragte Ginny, denn Ron wirkte sichtlich unsicher ob er einen blöden Witz reißen sollte oder nicht.

„Kleiner Ausflug," sagte Brian bloß und zwinkerte ihr charmant zu. „Ah! Und wegen noch etwas. Jimá schickt mich."

„Aha?" machte Harry, obgleich er mehr als nur froh war endlich etwas von ihr zu hören, auch wenn dies durch Brian geschah.

„Sie sagt, wenn du es wagst noch mal alleine so einen Trip nach Godric's Hollow zu machen, wird sie dir eine Horde Feuergnome auf den Hals jagen. Ich würde auf sie hören. Hab das mal bekommen als ich einen Fluch brechen wollte und nicht sofort schaffte. Die Besitzerin hat mir ihre Feuergnome auf den Hals gehetzt. Man, das gibt böse Blasen, kann ich dir sagen."

Harry sah ihn blöd an während Brian breit zurückgrinste.

„Hey, Kumpel. Ich bin nur der Bote."

„Hat sie noch etwas anderes gesagt?" drängte Harry genervt.

„Yap, sie holt dich um 12 am Tor ab."

„Gut," murmelte Harry in sein neues Sandwich rein. Innerlich aber entsprang ein Feuerwerk, weil das bedeutete, dass er mit Jimá seine Eltern besuchen konnte. Endlich hatte er seine ganze Familie beisammen.

„Nun denn, muss aufbrechen. Macht's gut, alle zusammen."

Brian war gerade dabei aufzuspringen als auch Harry auf den Beinen war und ihm nachlief und das ohne sich von seinen Freunden zu verabschieden. Die drei sahen ihm verdutzt nach.

„Kann ich dich noch etwas fragen?" begann Harry während er auf gleicher Höhe mit dem Freund mitlief.

„Nur immer raus damit," ermunterte dieser ihn heiter.

„Du bringst Malfoy zu seiner Mutter, nicht wahr?"

Brian verengte kurz prüfend die Augen, hatte aber seinen Schritt nicht verlangsamt.

„Du weißt es also?" entgegnete er statt darauf zu antworten.

„Remus hat es uns gestern erzählt," sagte Harry und erst dann nickte Brian verstehend.

„Ja, ich bring ihn zu ihr."

„Wie geht es ihr? Ist sie – Ich mein, na ja."

Brian gluckste, befreite Harry aber aus der Verantwortung angestrengt nach den richtigen Worten zu finden, um eine Antwort zu bekommen.

„Es wird schwer für ihn werden. Seine Mutter war fast tot als wir einschreiten konnten. Stradford ist sehr gut. Die beste Heilerin, die ich kenne, aber hier konnte sie nichts mehr tun. Hätte Professor White nicht noch etwas getan, der Junge würde seine Mutter nun nicht mal mehr sehen können."

„Professor White?" wiederholte Harry verwirrt.

Brian zögerte es auszusprechen, schien sich dann aber zu entschließen es dennoch zu tun.

„Stradford heilt wie alle anderen Heiler auch mit weißer Magie. Professor White ist einer der wenigen, die es schafft mit dunkler Magie zu heilen."

„Und wieso kann sie das?!"

„Können tun das wahrscheinlich viele, wenn sie nur wollten. Wollen das aber halt nicht erlernen und tun. Diese Art der Heilung benötigt nämlich ein ziemliches Maß an Masochismus."

„Err – wieso das?"

Die beiden blieben mitten im Gang stehen.

„Weil man jemand anderes heilt, indem man die Wunden teilt. Das heißt, der Gesunde nimmt die Hälfte der Wunde, damit der Verwundete schneller heilen kann und weniger verletzt ist."

Harry blinzelte verdutzt.

„Wieso sollte jemand so was tun?"

Brian grinste über die lange Leitung des Freundes.

„Deswegen sag ich ja, White ist einer der wenigen, die es schafft. So, Harry, muss gehen. Der Junge Malfoy wartet. Wir sehen uns."

„Bye, Brian."

Harry aber blieb mitten im Gang stehen und hatte sich wieder in seinen Gedanken verloren. Das war doch verrückt? Wieso sollte man sich selbst Schmerzen zufügen, damit es jemand anderen, den man vielleicht nicht mal kannte oder gar mochte, weniger litt? Gut, er würde es für Ginny tun und für seine Freunde... oder doch nicht?! Er dachte an den Cruciatus Fluch zurück, den er hatte fühlen müssen als Voldemort ihn angriff. Würde er ihn noch mal freiwillig fühlen, nur damit jemand anderes ihn nicht ertragen muss?

* * *

Um 12 stand er am Tor des Schlosses und lächelte als er Jimá auf ihn zukommen sah. Harry war erleichtert, dass es ihr gut ging und hatte sie zur Begrüßung fest umarmt. Nur einen Augenblick später hatte sie sich von ihm weggedrückt und er zuckte zurück, als er ihren verärgerten Ausdruck sah.

„Ich bin immer noch sauer auf dich."

„Wieso?" fragte er verblüfft.

„Du warst leichtsinnig! Nach dem was neulich mit den Todessern passiert ist einfach so alleine nach Godric's Hollow aufzubrechen war gefährlich. Auf dem Besen bist du ein größeres Ziel und viel leichter aufzuspüren für Voldemort's Todesser als wenn du apparierst."

„Okay," sagte Harry beruhigend und hoffte sie mit der Wahrheit besänftigen zu können. „Es war keine Absicht. Ich war auf dem Quidditchfeld und bin geflogen. Ich hab die Zeit vergessen und eh ich mich versah, war ich schon über Godric's Hollow."

„Godric's Hollow ist kein Nachbardorf von Hogwarts."

„Ich war sehr in Gedanken. Ich mein, White ist... meine Patentante und... Sirius' Frau. Sirius' Frau... Er hat nie auch nur ein Wort von ihr verloren."

Das schien sie tatsächlich zu mildern, denn ihr Ausdruck hatte nun nichts verärgertes mehr in sich. Nur noch Mitgefühl und Sorge. Harry ahnte sofort, dass sie das bereits wusste und nun erklärte es ihm auch ihr vertrauter Umgang miteinander und auch, warum Jimá so enttäuscht war, weil White nicht mal mit ihr sprach.

„Aber er hat sie wirklich geliebt und sie ihn," sagte Jimá sanft und lächelte bei der Erinnerung an die beiden. „Ich hab sie einige Jahre miteinander erlebt, weißt du. Wäre Anna damals nicht gestorben... ich glaube, alles wäre anders gekommen. Sie war wirklich sehr stark."

„Wieso ist sie überhaupt gestorben? Ich mein... Wie geht das? Man steht von den Toten doch nicht einfach so wieder auf?"

„Dumbledore sagte, sie wäre gestorben," sagte seine Schwester traurig. „Ich weiß nicht wie. Mum und Dad sagten mir damals, dass sie tot wäre und kurz danach sind sie ja auch gestorben und Sirius kam nach Askaban. Ich hab Anna daraufhin lange nicht mehr gesehen, eben weil ich dachte, sie wäre tot. Remus, Yuno, eigentlich alle dachten das damals.

Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was genau passiert ist und wieso sie noch lebt. Sie redet immer noch nicht mit mir und aus Remus bekommt man auch nicht viel heraus."

Harry nickte bedrückt, bemerkte aber auch, wie belastend es für seine Schwester war, ihm dies alles zu erzählen. Er wollte sie nicht noch mehr runter ziehen und beschloss es für den Moment sein zu lassen.

„Dann, lass uns aufbrechen, bevor es zu spät wird. Mum und Dad werden sich bestimmt freuen."

Harry war bereits dabei zu gehen, da zog ihn Jimá wieder zurück. Er sah sie irritiert an, aber sie lächelte strahlend.

„Ich hab nen schnelleren Weg," sagte sie nur, hatte seine Hand mit ihrer ergriffen und ehe er sich versah, spürte er, wie er den Boden unter seinen Füßen verlor. Plötzlich befand er sich in der Luft und alles, was er um sich herum wahrnahm, war eine blendende Helligkeit. Er spürte kein kalten Wind, dass ihm ins Gesicht peitschte oder ihm die Luft zum atmen nahm, noch zerquetschte ihn etwas durch einen Gummiring. Merkwürdig war es dennoch und er fand auch kein richtiges Wort diese Schwerelosigkeit zu beschreiben.

Es kam ihm nicht sehr lange vor, dass er wieder Boden unter den Füßen spürte und das blendende Licht verschwand. Jimá stand wieder vor ihm und im Hintergrund sah er den Friedhof von Godric's Hollow, an dem er sich bereits gestern befunden hatte.

„Was war das?" fragte Harry verblüfft. Jimá lachte.

„Als _Ponester_ kann ich so fliegen und auch andere dabei mitnehmen."

„Err – warum hast du das neulich Abend nicht gemacht, als uns die Todesser angegriffen haben?"

„Oh," machte sie peinlich berührt und wurde mit einem Mal rot. „Ich hatte vergessen, dass ich das kann."

„Vergessen?" fragte Harry und zuckte amüsiert mit dem Mundwinkel. Jimá lief noch mal um ein ganzes Stück roter an.

„Hexen apparieren normalerweise," murmelte sie kleinlaut. „Und man kann auf Hogwarts Gelände nicht apparieren oder disapparieren."

Harry grinste breit, wandte sich dann aber dem Friedhof zu.

„Bereit?"

„Absolut," sagte sie entschlossen und beide schritten hinein zu den Gräbern ihrer Eltern.

* * *

Dass dieses Treffen Jimá genauso viel bedeutete wie Harry, konnte er ihr sofort ansehen, weil sie wie er auch ihre Eltern nach der Umarmung gar nicht mehr loslassen wollte. Nun standen sie beieinander und wieder war es Lilli, die ihren rechten Arm um Harry hatte und ihren linken Arm um Jimá. James saß mal wieder auf seinem eigenen Grabstein.

„Hört mal ihr beiden," sagte sein Vater jedoch. „Ich weiß, ihr würdet am liebsten jeden Tag herkommen, aber das ist keine gute Idee."

„Wieso nicht?" sagten beide Kinder gleichzeitig.

„Weil es auffällig sein wird," antwortete Lilli, aber beide waren nach wie vor verwirrt.

„Es gibt bestimmt auch hier Spione für Voldemort und dann wird es auffallen, dass du zu oft hier bist. Er wird dir irgendwann eine Falle stellen und wenn es ganz schlecht läuft, bekommt er den Trinkbecher in die Hände noch bevor du ihn zerstören kannst."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen und suchte angestrengt nach etwas, was er sagen könnte, um dagegen zu halten. Jimá schien es vor ihm akzeptiert zu haben, denn sie blickte traurig zu Boden und nickte.

„Und nun, zu einem anderen Thema, das dich offenbar bedrückt, Kleiner."

James war von seinem Grabstein herabgesprungen und hatte seinem Sohn die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt.

„Auch wenn ich nicht mehr lebe, aber würde ich es noch tun, würde ich von dir wollen in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Zum einen, um deinen Abschluss zu machen und zum anderen, um von Anna zu lernen mit der Magie Gryffindor's umzugehen. Das letzte Jahr wird eines der wunderbarsten deiner Schullaufbahn sein. Alles, wofür du hart gearbeitet hast, hat ein Ende und ein neuer Anfang beginnt. Mit deinen Freunden diesen Schritt zu gehen und zu erleben, das solltest du nicht missen, Sohn. Selbst wenn vor den Toren der Krieg tobt, selbst wenn dir ein Irrer nach dem Leben trachtet. Lass ihm nicht mehr von dir nehmen, als er ohnehin bereits getan hat.

Für mich war das letzte Schuljahr in Hogwarts das Schönste überhaupt. Ich bin endlich, nach wirklich sehr langem, anstrengendem Kampf, mit deiner Mutter zusammengekommen."

Lilli strahlte ihn gerührt an.

„Und ich bin mir sicher, dass dieses Jahr auch für Jimá in Beaubatonx sehr wichtig war?"

Sie nickte zustimmend.

„Aber Professor White sagte mir, dass sie mich nicht mehr lehren wird," sagte Harry, denn mit der Argumentation nicht in Hogwarts zu bleiben, konnte er eh nicht mithalten.

„Wenn du mit ihr sprichst, bin ich mir sicher, dass Anna es doch tun wird," entgegnete James eindringlich.

„Sie sagte, sie kann mich nicht mehr lehren, weil ich die Wahrheit kenne und sie nicht mehr hassen kann. So kann ich _Dark Breath_ nicht mehr kontrollieren."

„Uhm... Wahrheit?"

„Ich hielt sie vorher für ein Todesser."

„Hast du?" fragte James amüsiert, aber Lilli stieß ihm unsanft in die Seite.

„Sie hat Harry ihr Dunkles Mal gezeigt," verteidigte Jimá ihren Bruder. „Und sie war auch nicht sehr freundlich, wenn sie mit ihm gesprochen hat. Mit mir hat sie bisher übrigens noch kaum ein Wort gewechselt. Die Standpauke neulich Abend ausgeschlossen, natürlich. Also kein Wunder, dass Harry geglaubt hat, sie würde für Voldemort arbeiten. Einige von uns hatten bis vor einiger Zeit auch noch Zweifel."

„Und was ist nun die Wahrheit?"

„Sie arbeitet nicht für Voldemort," sagte Harry kleinlaut. „Sie wollte nur Dark Breath in mir hervorrufen und mir helfen damit umzugehen. Aber mich dazu zu bringen zu glauben, dass sie alle meine Freunde foltern könnte und für Voldemort arbeitet ist doch Schwachsinn?!"

James und Lilli tauschten mitfühlende Blicke. Dann aber ließ James seinen Sohn los und Lilli wandte sich ihm zu.

„Anna hat sehr lange gebraucht, um deinem Vater dazu zu bringen, richtig mit der Magie Gryffindor's umzugehen. Sie sah vielleicht keine bessere Möglichkeit dich angemessen zu lehren. Das heißt aber nicht, dass es keine anderen Möglichkeiten gibt."

„Remus glaubt, dass sie sich die Schuld an eurem Tod gibt."

„Hm, ja, das passt zu ihr," sagte James niedergeschlagen. „Sag ihr, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war. Sie hat ehrlich alles richtig gemacht."

„Du solltest wirklich mit ihr reden," ermunterte Lilli ihn gleichfalls. „Anna liebt dich, Harry. Du bist ihr Patensohn und ich bin mir sicher, dass wenn du es willst, es nichts gibt, was sie nicht für dich tun würde. Das gilt auch für dich, Jilli."

Ihre Tochter sah überrascht auf, aber auch James nickte ihnen beiden Mutmachend zu.

„Je länger sie es hinauszögert mit dir zu reden, Jilli – Jimá – Wie sollen wir dich eigentlich nun nennen?" fragte James verwirrt. Jimá grinste.

„Ich hör auf beides, Dad."

„Okay," sagte James. „Jilli. Je länger Anna es hinauszögert mit dir zu reden, um so länger wird der Schmerz andauern. Konfrontiere sie, überfalle sie, was immer dir auch beliebt. Es ist wie ein Pflaster. Reiß es mit einem Mal ab, danach wird alles besser."

„Was ist damals eigentlich wirklich passiert?" fragte Jimá schließlich. „Als Anna starb. Ihr sagtet, sie wäre tot, aber ihr habt nie erzählt, wie es passiert ist?"

James und Lilli sahen einander bedrückt an, unsicher, ob sie das wirklich erzählen sollten.

„Damals waren sie noch Kinder," sagte Lilli traurig. „Jetzt sind sie beide erwachsen."

James nickte und wandte sich ihnen beiden zu.

„Sie starb durch den _Kuss des Dementors_."

Harry und Jimá hatte es sofort die Sprache verschlagen und beide stand das Entsetzen tief im Gesicht. Jimá war plötzlich zur Seite getreten und hatte ihre Eltern aufgelöst angestarrt.

„An dem Abend..." sagte sie mit merkwürdig gebrochener Stimme. „Starb sie... _an dem Abend_?"

Lilli und James tauschten erneut einen kurzen Blick, dann nickten sie bedrückt.

„Jilli, Schätzchen -" setzte Lilli an, aber Jimá hatte sich bereits abgewandt und war aus dem Friedhof gerannt. Harry sah seine Eltern irritiert an und während Lilli ihrer Tochter tief besorgt nachsah, wandte sich James an seinen Sohn.

„Du solltest ihr nachrennen. Jimá wird sich die Schuld geben, aber sag ihr, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war. Sie war ein Kind. Anna wusste, dass Jimá gegen so viele Dementoren keine Chance haben würde und hatte sie daher weggeschickt."

„Ich komm wieder," sagte er zu beiden. James und Lilli nickten, dann verschwanden sie wieder.

Er musste nicht lange nach seiner Schwester suchen, denn sie befand sich vor den Toren des Friedhofs auf ihren Knien und an ihren ruckartigen Bewegungen ahnte er, dass sie immer noch weinte. Harry hatte sich neben ihr niedergekniet und seinen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt.

„Ich war doch da," schluchzte Jimá. Tränen rollten kontinuierlich ihre Wange herab. „An dem Abend. Ich war da! Ich spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Aber Anna sagte, ich solle gehen. Ich solle nach Hause gehen. Sie war so laut geworden, dass ich Angst bekam und bockig wurde, weil sie mich so anfuhr. Also flog ich weg. Ich flog einfach weg. Sie wurde von Dementoren angegriffen und ich hab mich wie ein beleidigter Idiot aufgeführt und hab sie im Stich gelassen."

„Dad sagte, Anna hat dich wohl nur beschützen wollen... Er sagte, du warst noch ein Kind und hättest nichts gegen die Dementoren ausrichten können..."

„Vielleicht doch..." weinte sie bitter. „Ich hab sie nach diesem Abend erst 16 Jahre später gesehen. Ich gab mir auch so schon genug Schuld, weil ich die letzte war, die sie sah. Ich dachte aber stets, es wäre Voldemort gewesen oder Todesser, die sie getötet haben. Ich dachte, ich wäre Schuld am Tod unserer Eltern, weil ich Schuld an Anna's Tod war und Sirius deswegen verrückt wurde und deswegen unsere Eltern verriet. Aber... den Kuss des Dementors? Ihre Seele von so einem Tier gestohlen zu bekommen?! Kein Wunder, dass sie mich jetzt hasst und nicht mehr sehen will... Ich bin Schuld, Harry. Ich hab sie im Stich gelassen. Sirius sagte er hätte mir nie Schuld gegeben, aber Anna... sie tut es bestimmt und sie hat recht. Es war meine Schuld. Ich hätte bleiben sollen."

Harry hatte keine Worte, die hätten helfen können. Stattdessen drückte er seine Schwester so fest wie er konnte in seine Arme und versuchte sie so zu trösten. Er spürte, dass Jimá ihn ebenfalls zu sich drückte und wusste, dass dies gut war und ihr er das richtige tat.

Sie in diesem Zustand zu sehen ertrug er einfach nicht und so beschloss er zurück nach Hogwarts zu kehren und mit White zu reden. Wenn nicht für ihn selbst, dann wenigstens für seine Schwester.


	12. Chapter 12

Flupp =)

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Sers =)

Kauf mir, wenn es auf den Winter zugeht, immer ein Netz Zitronen auf Vorrat. Bei mir ist es nämlich nicht mal mehr mit Zitronen aufzuhalten, wenn es erst mal richtig ausgebrochen ist. Momentan bin ich zum Glück noch verschont geblieben. Ist immer ne regelrechte Tortur, wenn die Nase nicht mehr aufhört zu laufen und man Nachts nicht schlafen kann. Gehst du denn dann dennoch in die Arbeit oder ruhst du dich zu Hause aus? Ausschwitzen soll dann wohl helfen, aber hab ich bisher noch nie gemacht. Zog sich dann bei mir immer über ne Woche hin.

Wirst du die Bücher zu Game of Thrones noch lesen? Ich hab ja bei HP auch zuerst mit den Filmen begonnen und danach kamen die Bücher und war froh darum, denn die Bücher stellten sich ja als sehr viel besser als die Filme heraus.

Snape ist Karkaroff XD Gibt es da nicht eine Szene im vierten Film, wo beide da sind?! Dann kann doch einer schlecht der andere sein? Ich glaub, es gab doch auch mal die Annahme, dass Voldemort Harry's Vater ist und Rowling hat auf ihrer Webseite dann witzig geantwortet, dass man wohl zu viel Star Wars gesehen habe XD

Ich glaub, das witzigste was ich von einem Nicht HP Fan, der aber die HP Filme gesehen hat, gehört habe war: Harry Potter? Ah ja, da stirbt doch der Gandalf. XD

Hm, ich kann mich echt nicht mehr erinnern, was ich damals im Bezug auf Sirius dachte und hoffte.

Vielleicht dachte ich auch in der Tat gar nichts? ^^ Ich hab mit FF lesen, FF schreiben und Forum diskutieren erst sehr viel später begonnen als das Buch schon lange draußen war.

Glaub aber jetzt im Nachhinein auch, dass Rowling vieles so geschrieben hat, weil sie sich durchaus ein Hintertürchen offen halten wollte. Am Ende hat sie sich vielleicht umentschieden, weil es für die Entwicklung, die sie dann zu dem Zeitpunkt vorgesehen hat, doch nicht mehr gepasst hätte.

Sie hat doch irgendwann gesagt, dass alle sterben mussten, weil sie damit die Grausamkeit des Krieges zum Ausdruck bringen wollte.

Bevor ich begann BH III zu schreiben, habe ich auch mit vielem gerungen, ob ich das überhaupt so schreiben soll oder besser nicht, weswegen ich es auch solange hinausgezögert habe. Jetzt bin ich ganz froh darüber, dass ich es getan habe =)

Und, keine Ahnung, vielleicht hat Rowling nichts mehr dazu gesagt, weil sie keine Erklärung gehabt hätte. Ich mein, es klang alles bestimmt logisch, dass Sirius hätte zurückkehren können, aber dann hätte es vielleicht andere Storylines, die sie neu entwickelt haben, schlechter verwirklichen lassen... Ich nehm das halt an, weil als ich mit BtF begann Anna eigentlich nie als Hauptcharakter gedacht war, noch als Sirius' Freundin. Sie sollte _nur_ eine unterstützende Freundin für Lilli sein und passte halt als Remus' Freundin. Die Entwicklung von ihr kam einfach mit der Zeit im Austausch mit meinen damaligen Lesern. Kann mir durchaus vorstellen, dass bei Rowling sich auch vieles nach dem Austausch mit ihren Fans (was ja unmengen sind, dass sie wohl selber gar nicht mehr wusste, was nun war oder sein sollte) verändert hat.

Ich denk, es ist und bleibt schwer für Harry. Er hatte ja bei den Dursleys so überhaupt keine familiäre Liebe. Die Weasleys sah er auch nur selten und Sirius fast noch weniger. Ich denk, in den Büchern bekommt er viel Unterstützung von Hermine und Ron, Sirius bevor er dann starb und den Weasleys. Das komische ist, dass selbst seine Freundschaft mit Remus für mich nie so tief rüberkommt, wie sie wohl in Buch 7 eigentlich beabsichtigt wurde. Harry war schließlich der Pate von Lupin's Sohn. (Aber das liegt vielleicht an dem Sie, woran ich mich in den Deutschen Büchern ein wenig aufhänge. Ist halt doch sehr förmlich).

Aber sowohl in Buch 6, wie auch in Buch 5 war es nie so fest, wie es zwischen Sirius und Harry war. Es stimmt schon, wenn Dumbledore sagt, dass es ein Wunder ist, dass Harry trotz des Verlustes seiner Eltern, noch so lieben kann, wie er es in den Büchern tut. Ich wollte ihn einfach öfterer mit seinen Eltern interagieren sehen =)

Ich glaub, das macht das _Gute_ aus. Man wünscht selbst seinem schlimmsten Feind das Schreckliche nicht und empfindet dann auch eher Mitgefühl als Freude, wenn ihm so etwas passiert. Snape wollte ja zum Beispiel im dritten Buch, dass Sirius den Kuss des Dementors bekommt während die anderen in Buch 4 schon entsetzt waren, als Crouch jr den Kuss des Dementors bekam.

Hm... Vielleicht liegt das daran, dass ich Buch 7 nur einmal gelesen habe und Narzissa dort besser wegkommt, als in Buch 6? Da war sie ja mehr sehr harsch gegenüber Hermine und auch sonst nicht besonders sympathisch im Gespräch mit Snape. Und noch ist sie ja nicht tot ^^

Yap, so hab ich mir Bellatrix aber auch immer vorgestellt. Verehrt Voldemort und würde alles für ihn tun, aber jeden anderen könnte sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken töten.

Auch, würde ich sagen. Nicht nur. Der Kuss des Dementors hat bei Anna auch genug Schaden hinterlassen, aber das wird hier irgendwann noch mal erklärt. Wahrscheinlich wird der ganze Schreibstil etwas verändert und sich eher an CofX anpassen, wo man dann nicht mehr alles nur aus einer Sicht sieht. Bin mir da aber noch nicht sicher.

Ein Teil der Erklärung, wie es nach dem Kuss des Dementors verlief, gibt es hier, aber es ist wirklich nur ein Teil. Ein großer Rest folgt später, wenn ich alles besser weiß, wie ich es schreiben kann.

Yap, Anna taucht in CofX auch wieder als sie selbst auf, aber am Ende _stirbt_ sie am Kuss des Dementors. Das wäre dann im letzten Kapitel passiert und ohne BH III glaub ich, wäre CofX echt schrecklich geendet. Sirius in Askaban, James und Lilli tot, Anna hat den Kuss des Dementors bekommen und gilt als tot. Remus ist ganz allein. Ich kann das Kapitel bis heute nicht schreiben, weil allein das Wissen, dass es so kommt, irgendwie einen hemmt.

Anna ist so eines der Charaktere, an denen man sieht, dass wenn man immer zwischen den dunklen Künsten und der normalen Magie wandert, das einen selbst viel abnimmt und schlimmes mit sich bringt. Daher der Kuss des Dementors, was laut Dumbledore ja sogar schrecklicher als der Tod ist.

Ursprünglich dachte ich, ich könnte CofX zuerst zu Ende schreiben und dann die HP Geschichte schreiben. Das hätte dann vielleicht am Anfang eher den Wie-kann-Anna-denn-wieder-da-sein-Effekt aufgerufen ^^ Aber noch gibt es einige Kapitel in CofX und ich weiß noch nicht so richtig, wie ich die am besten schreibe und bevor mein Schreibboom wieder vergeht, hatte ich gehofft, die HP FF soweit voran zu bekommen, dass alles gut aufgeht und ich tatsächlich alle FF's fertig bekomme.

Thx fürs liebe Review. Wünsche Gute Besserung. Liebe Grüßle =)

* * *

Chapter 12 – The reason Dumbledore had trusted Snape

Jimá brachte Harry wieder zurück nach Hogwarts und zwar direkt vor das Schlosstor. Sie war wieder gefasster, aber er ahnte, dass sie ihre Gefühle nur hinter einer Maske verstecken wollte.

„Ich rede mit White," sagte er zuversichtlich, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, ist schon gut. Jetzt... jetzt wo ich weiß, was wirklich passiert ist, kann ich mit ihrem Verhalten leben."

„Das ist doch blödsinn!"

„Nein, wirklich," wiederholte sie eindringlich und setzte ein Lächeln auf.

„Ich verstehe nun, warum sie mich nicht mehr sehen will. Sie kann mir nicht verzeihen und da kann ich ihr kein Vorwurf daraus machen. Jetzt, wo ich weiß, wobei ich sie im Stich gelassen habe... kann ich mir das selber nicht verzeihen."

„Jimá, komm schon."

„Ich werde es ihr nicht noch schwerer machen, indem ich mich wie ein kleines Kind aufführe und mich ihr aufdränge." Sie umarmte ihn fest zum Abschied. „Ich muss nun wieder los. Arbeit wartet. Ich hab heut einiges liegen lassen. Das muss ich nun wieder aufholen. Danke für den heutigen Tag. Es war echt schön Mum und Dad zu treffen."

„Wie wärs, wenn wir dort jede Woche auftauchen? Am Wochenende wieder?"

Er sah sie hoffnungsvoll an, aber sie schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Du hast doch gehört, was Mum und Dad sagten? Es ist zu gefährlich, Harry."

„Es ist zu gefährlich jeden Tag da aufzutauchen, aber jede Woche?!"

Jimá sah ihn dämlich an, aber Harry zuckte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen. Sie schüttelte erneut ungläubig den Kopf.

„Versprich mir bitte, dass du dort nicht alleine aufkreuzt? Nimm wenigstens Ron und Hermine mit. Oder gib mir und Brian Bescheid und wir sind so schnell wie möglich da, um dich zu begleiten."

„Und wenn Mum und Dad nicht erscheinen, wenn jemand anderes mitkommt?"

„Sofern sie vor dem Friedhof bleiben, wird es den Zauber nicht beeinflussen."

„Und wenn es ihn sogar auflöst? Wir kennen den Zauber doch gar nicht. Was, wenn wir jemanden mitnehmen und wir ruinieren diese Lhayfkas Magie damit?"

„Lhayph _sas,_ " verbesserte sie ihn Stirn runzelnd.

„Ja, genau!" machte Harry, ging aber nicht näher darauf ein. „Wir kennen den Zauber doch gar nicht und soll ich wirklich Byen noch mal herholen, nur um sie zu fragen, was wir tun können und was nicht?"

Jimá verengte kritisch ihre Augen als ob sie angestrengt nach etwas suchte, was ihre Bedenken unterstützte. Dann aber sah er wie sich ihr Ausdruck lockerte und sie aufgab.

„Na gut, du hast gewonnen."

Harry grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Aber versprich mir, dass du mir vorher Bescheid gibst."

„Tu ich."

„Und Remus!"

„Tu ich."

„Und erst wenn ich nicht mitkommen kann, gehst du alleine zu ihnen."

„Yap."

„Und du schwörst, dass du vorsichtig bist!"

„Yap."

„Sieh dich wirklich vor!"

„Yap."

„Vertraue keinem Fremden!"

„Yap."

„Und kein Flug auf dem Besen! Apparier von Hogsmeade aus."

„Yap."

„Und bleib auch auf dem Friedhof vorsichtig!"

„Yap."

„Du haust sofort ab, wenn du einen Todesser dort siehst!"

„Darf ich vorher noch winken?!"

„Harry!"

Er grinste breit, aber Jimá zuckte ungläubig mit der rechten Augenbraue – und grinste gleichfalls amüsiert.

„Ich versprechs," sagte er schließlich und dieses Mal auch wirklich ernst. „Du passt auch auf dich auf?"

„Versprochen."

Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Harry ging erst ins Schloss hinein als sie verschwunden war.

* * *

Erst als Harry ihnen erzählte, dass auch Jimá da war und ebenfalls mit seinen Eltern sprach, schienen Ron und Hermine ihn nicht mehr anzusehen als ob er eine zu blühende Fantasie besaß.

„Du bleibst also in Hogwarts?" fragte Ginny hoffnungsvoll während sie alle gemeinsam in der Großen Halle zu Abend aßen. Harry schwang seinen Kopf hin und her.

„Jaah, denke schon."

Ron und Hermine strahlten und irgendwie freute es ihn, dass seinen Freunden seine Entscheidung so viel bedeutete.

„Toll!" sagte Hermine und kramte einen Zettel aus ihrer Umhangstasche heraus. „Also, in Zaubertränke hast du -"

„Das ist jetzt keine Liste von all den Dingen, die ich verpasst habe und aufholen soll, oder?"

Hermine lächelte scheu und auf einmal begannen sie alle gemeinsam zu lachen. Selbst Hermine lachte mit und Harry nahm schließlich den Zettel und las sich alles mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen selbst durch.

„Sieht aus, als ob wir einige Überstunden in der Bibliothek vor uns haben," sagte Ginny mit vielsagendem Blick und Harry nickte unzufrieden.

„Ja, aber vorher muss ich etwas anderes hinkriegen."

„Was denn?" fragte Ron neugierig.

„White dazu bringen mich zu trainieren," antwortete er ziemlich mürrisch. „Hat jemand ne Idee?"

„Willst du das denn wirklich?" fragte Ginny sanft und hatte ihm und ihr selbst etwas Kartoffelbrei auf den Teller gelegt. Harry sagte nichts, aber irgendwie fand er es süß, wie sie dafür sorgte, dass er auch ja etwas aß.

„Ich mein, wenn sie dich trainieren soll, musst du sie hassen und sie muss einen Weg finden, deinen Hass zu schüren. Das ist als ob ihr euch gegenseitig hochschaukelt bis das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht wird."

Damit hatte sie nicht ganz unrecht und das konnte er in allen Gesichtern auch ablesen.

„Vielleicht gibt es aber auch einen anderen Weg?" sagte Hermine nachdenklich. „Wenn Professor White schon meinte, dass Harry es ab nun an alleine machen soll, dann muss es doch einen Weg geben, wie er das auch alleine erlernen kann?"

„Nur rieten nun sowohl Remus wie auch Harry's Eltern, dass er sie umstimmen soll," sagte Ron.

„Und wenn der Grund, warum sie mich nicht unterrichten will, wirklich der ist, den Remus und meine Eltern glauben, dann liegt sie offenbar falsch."

Harry begann zu essen und dachte gleichzeitig darüber nach, wie er sie am besten dazu überredete, sich doch seiner anzunehmen.

Nachdem er fertig war, ging er geradewegs zu White's Büro. Er hatte sich einige Sätze zurechtgelegt und sie auf dem Weg dorthin immer wieder mal runter gebetet, um sie nicht zu vergessen, wenn er auf sie traf.

„Wir sind auf derselben Seite. Sie sind die Einzige, die mich lehren kann. Ich werde zuhören und mir wirklich Mühe geben von Ihnen zu lernen. Wir sind auf derselben Seite. Sie sind die Einzige, die mich lehren kann. Ich werde zuhören und mir wirklich Mühe geben von Ihnen zu lernen. Wir sind die Einzigen, auf derselben Seite. Ich werde mich lehren. Sie sind die Einzige Zuhörerin und ich habe Mühe von Ihnen zu lernen. Halt! Das war nicht richtig!"

Er blieb vor dem Wasserspeier stehen und runzelte grimmig die Stirn. Noch mal von vorne.

„Wir sind auf derselben Seite. Sie sind die Einzige, die mich -"

„Harry?"

Er drehte sich um als er die Stimme von Lupin nach ihm rufen hörte. Der Freund war gerade am Ende des Ganges vorbei geschritten und blickte ihn verwundert an.

„Willst du zu Professor White?"

„Err – ja?"

„Ich fürchte, da kannst du heute lange warten. Sie ist nicht in Hogwarts."

Genervt verengte er die Augen. Na toll! Hätte er lieber mal einen Blick in die Karte geworfen, dann hätte er sich das rumlungern hier sparen können. Remus lächelte mild und beide gingen schließlich gemeinsam einen kurzen Weg zu ihrem jeweiligen Zielen.

„Schön, dass du dich dazu entschieden hast zu bleiben und von ihr zu lernen. Sie wird sich sehr freuen – irgendwann jedenfalls."

„Ist sie gerade bei den Malfoy's?"

„Nicht das ich wüsste," antwortete Remus nachdenklich. „Sie ist im Zaubereiministerium. Besprechung mit dem Zaubereiminister."

„Warum wollte White damals eigentlich, dass ich im Zaubereiministerium auftauche?"

Das fiel ihm erst jetzt wieder ein, dass er damals nur deswegen dort war, weil White das von Mr Weasley verlangt hatte.

„Glaubt sie etwa an die Arbeit von Scrimgeour?"

Remus dachte ein wenig nach, offenbar, um nichts falsches zu sagen. Auf Harry's eindringlichem Blick aber seufzte er schließlich.

„Sie sagt es nicht. Sie spricht nicht viel, seitdem sie wieder da ist. Ich nehme aber an, dass sie versucht die Beziehungen zum Zaubereiministerium am Laufen zu halten. Kann mehrere Gründe haben. Dadurch dass sie die gute Beziehung zu Scrimgeour am Laufen hielt konnten wir zum Beispiel damals rechtzeitig einschreiten, als Voldemort in die Mysteriumsabteilung eindrang, um etwas zu stehlen. Wir konnten vorher dort auftauchen und dieses durch ein Falsches austauschen. Als Dumbledore noch lebte, hatte er eine sehr hohe Position im Zaubereiministerium inne und es war kein Problem für den Orden dort zu agieren. Um dennoch so frei wie möglich handeln zu können, muss Professor White schon etwas dafür tun."

„Scrimgeour hat sie aber als Direktorin eingesetzt?"

„Sie haben sich früher sehr gut verstanden. Professor White hat vor ihrem Tod im Zaubereiministerium gearbeitet. Ich denke, er erhofft sich selbst auch einiges von dieser Handlung. Sie wusste schon früher politisch angemessen zu handeln. Mochte man nicht glauben, wenn man sie zu Schulzeiten bereits kannte, denn sie war eigentlich eher sehr rebellisch. In der Arbeit jedoch folgte und erfüllte sie Anweisungen stets zur großen Zufriedenheit ihrer Vorgesetzten. Selbst Bartemius Crouch hatte sie hin und wieder gelobt. Bekam ich aber auch nur über andere mit."

Harry nickte, wenn ihm auch etwas merkwürdig zumute war. Vielleicht sollte er diese Verwicklungen einfach den Erwachsenen lassen und nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Es bereitete ihm so oder so nur unverständliche Kopfschmerzen.

„Also ist sie morgen wieder da?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, Harry. Vielleicht weiß Professor McGonagall Bescheid? Geht es um das Schwert Gryffindor's?"

„Err -"

„Das Passwort ist Erdbeervanillesahnepudding."

„Err – Danke. Aber nein... Ich möchte mit ihr über Jimá reden."

„Jimá?"

„Ich glaub, ihr geht es echt schlecht, weil Professor White nicht mit ihr redet."

„Hm, ja. Ich hab auch schon versucht sie dazu zu bewegen, auf die beiden zuzugehen und ein Gespräch zuzulassen, aber wie ich dir neulich schon sagte, sie lässt sich nicht gern zu etwas zwingen und je stärker du es versuchst, um so stärker wehrt sie sich dagegen."

„Ich versteh ja, dass Professor White Jimá aus dem Weg geht, aber was hat sie gegen Brian?"

Remus sah ihn kurz verschlossen an, dann schüttelte er jedoch traurig den Kopf.

„Sagen wir, es ist dem von Jimá nicht unähnlich."

Harry nickte und gab sich damit zufrieden. Er glaubte eh nicht mehr aus dem Freund herausbekommen zu können.

„Und zwischen euch ist alles wieder gut?"

„Gut? Ja, ich würde sagen, den Umständen entsprechend. Wie erwähnt, sie redet nicht viel. Das ist ungewohnt für mich, denn es gab Zeiten, da konnten wir einander alles anvertrauen und ich kam auch stets zu ihr, wenn ich Hilfe brauchte."

„Heute nicht mehr?" fragte Harry traurig. Remus lächelte sanft.

„Ich komme immer noch zu ihr, wenn ich Hilfe benötige und ich vertraue ihr immer noch alles an. Aber dieses Vertrauen ist einseitig geworden. Sie ist sehr verschlossen und heute könnte ich wohl nicht mehr sagen, was in ihr vorgeht."

Harry spielte mit dem Gedanken Remus von dem Treffen mit Byen und dem Lhayphsas Zauber zu erzählen, durch den er mit seinen Eltern sprechen konnte. Er entschied sich das aufzuschieben, wenn es die Situation eher zuließ. Für eine Weile wollte Harry dies noch für sich behalten.

Sie trennten sich schließlich, da Remus zu seinem Büro ging und Harry Hermine für die Rundgänge abholte.

* * *

Alles aufzuholen, was er im Unterricht verpasst hatte, stellte sich als schwerer heraus als gedacht. Harry hatte nicht wirklich den Kopf dafür, denn ihm spukte zu sehr die Treffen mit seinen Eltern herum und was er zu White sagen sollte, um sie dazu zu überreden, ihn zu trainieren. Er wollte sie auch dazu bewegen mit seiner Schwester zu reden und da kam ihm bis jetzt noch kein richtiger Plan sie umzustimmen. Er bezweifelte stark, dass gutes Zureden oder Bitten und Betteln half.

Es war kurz vor dem Wochenende und Harry saß erledigt mit Ron und Ginny in der Bücherei.

„Ja, Aufsatz fertig!" jubelte er heiter. Ron und Ginny sahen ihn mit einem schwachen Lächeln an.

„Toll, jetzt kannst du dich dann an den zweiten von vier Aufsätzen machen," kommentierte Ginny amüsiert. Harry seufzte klagend auf.

„Ach, komm schon."

„Hey, wir haben dir immer wieder gesagt, du sollst dich ranhängen und nicht zurückfallen lassen."

„Wozu soll ich bitte sehr seitenweise darüber schreiben, warum Thestralhaare gebräuchlicher bei Heiltränken sind als Froschschuppen? Das ist in 2 Sätzen abgearbeitet. Weniger eklig. Besser zu fassen."

„Du kannst ja zwei Sätze schreiben, aber ich bezweifle das Slughorn dir das durchgehen lässt," erwiderte Ginny. Es hatte nur ein Blick auf seinen fertigen Aufsatz für sie gebraucht und sie sah ihn Stirn runzelnd an.

„Hast du schon wieder eine Rechtschreibfeder von meinen Brüdern zum schreiben genommen?"

„Nö, wieso?" murmelte Harry.

„Weil du deinen Namen immer als Letztes bei deinen Aufsätzen schreibst und hier Hammer Schotter statt Harry Potter steht."

„Mist."

Ginny schüttelte grinsend den Kopf als Harry den Aufsatz wieder zurücknahm und sich unzufrieden am Kopf kratzte. Ron gluckste.

„Ich hab nachgedacht!" sagte Hermine, welche plötzlich bei ihnen aufgetaucht war und ein dickes Buch in die Mitte des Tisches hatte fallen lassen.

„Wie?" rief Harry entsetzt. „Soll ich etwa das Teil für den Aufsatz für Remus lesen?! Das kann doch wohl nicht dein ernst sein, Hermine!"

„Natürlich nicht," sagte sie sofort augenrollend. „Für den Aufsatz geb ich dir ein anderes Buch, dass du durchlesen solltest oder du wirst nur oberflächlich etwas schreiben können und auch wenn Remus und du Freunde seid. Ein Bonus kriegst du dafür bestimmt nicht. Ich geb dir ein Buch wo zumindest das nötigste drin, um zumindest so zu klingen als ob du dir Mühe gegeben hättest.

In dem Buch hier, steht etwas anderes. Als du uns erzählt hast, was deine Eltern über Professor White's Tod erzählt haben, hab ich mich daran erinnert, was ich hier drin gelesen hatte. Als die Dementoren in unserem dritten Jahr um uns herum lungerten, wollte ich mich darüber informieren, womit wir es zu tun hatten. Es gab viel oberflächliches, aber ich hatte wirklich sehr viel Zeit und so fand ich dieses Buch hier. - Ginny? Was tust du da?"

Diese hatte sich Harry's Aufsatz herangezogen und die Fehler für ihn verbessert.

„Harry muss das alles doch selbst aufholen? Wie soll er denn sonst etwas lernen?!"

„Was bringt es ihn in einem Kampf mit einem Todesser zu wissen, dass er Todesser mit zwei s schreibt, statt mit einem?!" entgegnete Ginny und fuhr fort damit Harry's Aufsatz für ihn zu verbessern. Er grinste erfreut während Hermine immer noch unzufrieden war, sich nun jedoch dem schweren Buch vor sich zuwandte. Sie schlug eine Seite ziemlich in der Mitte auf und schob sie in die Mitte, so dass die Jungs von der Seite aus mitlesen konnten.

„Der Kuss des Dementors," las Harry vor, sah Hermine dann jedoch skeptisch an. „Wir wissen, was das ist. Schon vergessen? Haben das in der dritten Klasse schon."

„Lies den untersten Abschnitt," drängte sie ihn eindringlich und auch wenn er keine Lust hatte, tat Harry dies für sie.

„Es gibt Gerüchte, dass der Prozess des Kuss des Dementors durch einen Trank teilweise aufgehoben werden kann. Weder die Rezeptur, noch die Wirksamkeit ist bekannt oder bestätigt."

Nun verstand er, warum sie darauf pochte dass er das las und auch Ginny hatte sofort verstanden.

„Du denkst, das ist der Grund, warum Professor White doch noch lebt?" fragte sie die Freundin und Hermine nickte.

„Es würde auch erklären, warum Professor Dumbledore Snape solange bei sich ließ," sagte sie mit Seitenblick auf den Freund, denn es war durchaus klar, dass sie damit erneut eine Vermutung von Harry in Frage stellte. Ihre Befürchtung, dass er ihr das übel nahm, bewahrheitete sich glücklicherweise nicht. Im Gegenteil, er sah sehr nachdenklich aus und teilte offenbar diese Möglichkeit.

„Was ist, wenn Snape das tun konnte?"

„Aber wenn Snape das tun konnte, warum nicht auch Professor Slughorn bitten? Ist er nicht älter und erfahrener?" warf Ron bedenklich ein. Die Wahrheit aber würden sie wohl nur von Betroffenen Personen selber erfahren. Als Harry Dumbledore die letzten Jahre über nach dem Grund fragte, hatte er stets sehr entschlossen klar gemacht, dass er seine Gründe habe. Bis kurz vor seinem Tod war Harry sicher gewesen, der Grund des Vertrauens wäre Snape's Behauptung er würde den Tod von Harry's Eltern bereuen. Nun fragte er sich, ob es nicht doch ein anderen Grund gab... Den, der ihnen allen nun irgendwie auf der Zunge lag.

* * *

Um sicherzugehen, dass sie keinem Hirngespinst hinterherliefen, war Harry am nächsten Tag nach Zaubertränke noch länger im Kerker geblieben, um Professor Slughorn darauf anzusprechen.

„Harry, mein Junge," sagte der Professor als alle draußen waren, Harry aber beim Lehrer am Tisch stehen blieb. „Haben Sie etwas auf dem Herzen?"

„Ja, Professor. Ich habe da neulich etwas gelesen und Sie als Zaubertrankmeister sind der Einzige, der mir mit Sicherheit den Wahrheitsgehalt bestätigen kann."

„So so," machte Slughorn und sah vergnügt auf. „Vielleicht sollten sie lieber mehr nachlesen, um ihre Fähigkeiten im Mischen von Zaubertränken zu verbessern als irgendwelchen Gerüchten hinterherzujagen, mein guter Junge?"

„Err – ja, schon."

„Aber angesichts dessen, was auf ihren Schultern lastet, werde ich mal Gnade vor Recht walten lassen. Worum geht es denn?"

„Stimmt es, dass es ein Zaubertrank gibt, mit dem man den Prozess des Kuss des Dementors rückgängig machen kann?"

Slughorn's Ausdruck veränderte sich. Er war nun niedergeschlagen, fast gar frustriert.

„Ich kenne einen Fall, bei dem es versucht wurde. Sie wissen sicherlich, dass die Strafe den Kuss des Dementors zu erhalten, eine wirklich sehr grauenvolle Bestrafung ist.

Vor gut 70 Jahren, erhielt sie erstmals ein Zauberer zu Unrecht. Die Wahrheit kam durch damaligen Auroren heraus, aber unglücklicherweise war es bereits zu spät gewesen. Der Dementor hatte seinem Opfer den Kuss bereits gegeben.

Diese zwei Auroren damals jedoch haben Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, um eine Lösung zu finden. Die Familie des armen Zauberers war am Boden zerstört, als herauskam, dass er unschuldig war.

Der mittlerweile verstorbene Zaubertrankmeister _Hidwidge Ray_ , mein Lehrmeister, von dem ich dankbarerweise ebenfalls noch lernen durfte, hat nach sehr langer Zeit, sehr intensiver Arbeit einen Trank erstellt, in der Hoffnung, er würde die Seele aus dem Dementor zurück zum Körper des Zauberers führen und wiedervereinigen."

Slughorn seufzte.

„Es hat nicht funktioniert?" fragte Harry enttäuscht. Sein Lehrer schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es hat funktioniert, nur nicht so, wie gewünscht. Die Seele hatte zu viel Schaden genommen. Wofür der Zauberer vorher bestraft wurde, obwohl er es nicht gewesen war, zu dem wurde er nachdem die Bestrafung aufgehoben wurde."

„Zu was wurde er?"

„Ein _Mörder_ , Harry. Er war verrückt geworden, tötete seine gesamte Familie."

Harry blickte finster zur Seite. Hatte er gehofft, mehr nach dem Gespräch zu verstehen, so wurde er nun eines besseren belehrt. Er verstand noch weniger, was eigentlich vor sich ging.

„Professor Slughorn? Hat Professor Dumbledore sie je darum gebeten einen solchen Trank für ihn herzustellen?"

Sein Gegenüber zuckte verblüfft zurück.

„Wieso sollte er das tun?"

Harry antwortete nicht. Mittlerweile glaubte er nämlich, dass nicht viele wussten, was mit Professor White wirklich passiert war, wenn selbst Jimá die Wahrheit erst mit ihren Eltern erfahren hatte. Er fragte sich, ob Brian und Remus es eigentlich wussten.

„Sie haben also nie einen solchen Trank für ihn gebraut?"

Slughorn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie wüssten aber, wie es ginge?"

„Ich wüsste es, ja."

„Wusste Dumbledore es auch?"

Slughorn schien überrascht von dieser Frage zu sein.

„Nun, er hatte zumindest das Rezept," antwortete sein Lehrer nachdenklich. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es in der verbotenen Abteilung zugänglich ist, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Dumbledore es kannte. Ob er ihn nun auch brauen konnte, das vermag ich nicht zu beurteilen."

Harry nickte. Er bedankte sich bei Slughorn für die Information, dann verließ er den Kerker und stieß zu seinen Freunden dazu, die auf dem Gang auf ihn gewartet hatten. Sie waren sich alle einig, dass wenn Dumbledore nicht Slughorn darum gebeten hatte, dass es dann höchstwahrscheinlich etwas mit Snape zu tun hatte, dass Professor White noch mit Seele lebte. Eine richtige Antwort, da war sich Harry sicher, die konnte wohl nur einer liefern.

* * *

Am Ende ihrer Rundgänge an jenem Abend gingen Harry und Hermine nicht wie sonst zum Gryffindor Turm zurück, sondern zum Wasserspeier. Hermine war zuerst verwirrt, aber Harry erklärte ihr schließlich, dass er das Passwort von Remus bekommen hatte und er nun, da sie mehr wussten, glaubte, dass Dumbledore ihnen auch alles erzählen würde, was zwischen ihm und Snape vorgefallen war, wenn sie ihn nur richtig konfrontierten.

„Harry?!" sagte Dumbledore überrascht, nachdem sie alle anderen Porträts mit Schlafzauber versetzt hatten, ihn aber aufwecken mussten, weil er als einziger von allen bereits schlief.

(„Wie weckt man ein Porträt? Soll ich ihn etwa anstupsen?" - „Ein Porträt kriegt so was nicht mit, Harry. _Renervate_!" - „Ah, okay...")

„Tut mir leid, wenn wir sie stören, Professor," hatte Harry vorsichtig begonnen. „Ich hab einige Fragen und sie sind der Einzige, der sie mir beantworten kann."

„Nun denn, stelle deine Fragen. Ich werde mein möglichstes tun, um zu helfen, wenn es denn in meiner Macht steht."

„Es geht um Professor White."

„Hm..." summte er unsicher.

„Ich weiß mittlerweile, was mit ihr vor 16 Jahren passiert ist."

Dumbledore sah ihn nach wie vor verschlossen an und so erzählte Harry einfach drauf los, hoffend, dass er irgendwann von selbst ins Gespräch einsteigen würde.

„Sie bekam den _Kuss des Dementors_. So weit uns beigebracht wurde, ist dies endgültig. Wer diese Strafe bekommt, ist tot. Sein Körper lebt zwar, aber er kann weder denken, noch handeln. Professor White aber läuft sehr lebendig umher."

Immer noch nichts und so ergriff Hermine vorsichtig das Wort.

„Professor. Wir haben in einem Buch gelesen, dass der Prozess der Seelenzerstörung durch einen Trank rückgängig gemacht werden kann. Die Rezeptur und die Wirkung seien aber sowohl unbekannt wie auch nicht bestätigt. Harry hat jedoch mit Professor Slughorn gesprochen und er hat bestätigt, dass es bereits so einen Fall gab und auch, dass der Trank existiert."

„Professor Slughorn hat gesagt, dass er den Trank nie für sie hergestellt hat, sie aber sehr wohl das Rezept kennen," sagte Harry und sah das Porträt nun auffordernd an. „Professor Snape hat für sie den Trank gebraut, nicht wahr?"

Dumbledore zögerte, dann aber nickte er schwermütig. Harry und Hermine waren von dem Wissen so überwältigt, es war hart zu entscheiden ob man sich freuen sollte oder nicht.

„Wie ist das möglich?" platzte Harry sofort entsetzt los. „Sie hat keine sichtbaren Schäden? Sie ist... Oder ist sie doch irre?!"

„Es ist vielen Umständen zu verdanken, dass Professor White lebt," sagte Dumbledore nun sanft, damit Harry nicht noch mehr Dinge zusammenreimte, die am Ende nicht stimmten.

„Eines davon ist in der Tat, dass ich jemanden fand, der im Stande war diesen Trank zu brauen. Nachdem sie von Dementoren angegriffen wurde und wir sie in diesem Zustand fanden, lag es eigentlich auf der Hand, was ihr bevorstand. Sie würde nicht mehr lange leben. Ihr Körper würde irgendwann zerfallen ohne Seele. Ich hätte das weder mitansehen können, noch ertragen, dass sie dieses grauenvolle Schicksal tragen muss.

Ich teilte den anderen mit, dass ich dafür sorgen würde, dass ihr Körper nicht mehr zu leiden habe... Ich hatte es vor, aber als es darum ging – konnte ich es nicht."

Harry und Hermine sahen sich traurig an. Dies hatten sie nicht erwartet. Es war schwer einen so mächtigen Zauberer wie Dumbledore in diesem bedrückten Zustand zu sehen, denn während er normalerweise nie diese Schwäche in seinen Gefühlen zeigte, tat er dies in diesem Moment sogar sehr tief.

„Ich konnte mein eigen Fleisch und Blut nicht töten. Nicht nach den Jahren, in denen ich sie so tief in mein Herz geschlossen hatte, dass ich ohne zu zögern mein Leben für das ihres gegeben hätte. Und wegen noch anderen _privaten_ Gründen.

Ich ließ die anderen im Glauben, dass sie tot wäre und brachte sie an einen sicheren Ort, an dem ihr Körper in friedlichem Zustand mit der Zeit zerfallen würde. Dann überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Harry's Eltern starben und Voldemort verschwand von der Bildfläche. Seine Anhänger wurde einer nach dem anderen festgenommen und weggesperrt.

Mr Snape hätte dasselbe Schicksal wie alle anderen getroffen. Aber er kam auf mich zu und flehte mich an ihm zu helfen. Ich hatte nicht das geringste Interesse daran, zuerst.

Seine Reue mag ehrlich gewesen sein, aber sie sollte ihn nicht von all seinen Taten frei sprechen. Ich war mir durchaus bewusst, was in ihnen allen vor sich ging. In deinem Vater, in Sirius und auch in Severus Snape. Ihre Feindschaft saß tief und jeder hatte seinen Teil dazu beigetragen, diese Zwietracht zu halten.

Ich wusste auch, wann mein Gegenüber mich anlog und wann nicht. Mr Snape bereute ehrlich. Nicht so tief, wie er es mir vielleicht glauben machen wollte, aber er bereute den Tod deines Vaters, trotz des Hasses zwischen ihnen beiden.

Als er Voldemort von der Prophezeiung erzählte, tat er dies in dem festen Glauben, von seinem Herrn belohnt zu werden. Es war ein harter Kampf zwischen Voldemort's Anhängern. Jeder hat versucht besser in seiner Gunst dazustehen. Er dachte nicht an die Folgen, die es für deinen Vater haben könnte, sondern hatte nur seine gute Stellung vor Augen.

Es gibt Todesser, die aus Spaß töten und es gibt Todesser, die es nur tun, wenn es ihnen befohlen wird, obgleich sie es nicht tun wollen. Zu Letzteren gehört Mr Snape.

Dann erzählte er mir, dass es einen Trank geben würde, mit dem man die Seele einer Person nach dem Kuss des Dementors wieder zu der Person zurückbringen kann und er wäre in der Lage ihn zu brauen.

Ich kannte den Trank und habe seine Wirkung gesehen."

Harry und Hermine sahen einander verwirrt an. Er hatte die Wirkung _gesehen_?

„Ich war da, als das Opfer den Trank nahm und zum Mörder wurde. Dies wollte ich für meine Urenkelin nicht. Dennoch, ich war verzweifelt sie nicht gehen zu lassen.

Ich verdrängte den Gedanken, was für Schäden ihre Seele bereits durch den Kuss angenommen haben könnte und wie es sich auf sie auswirkt, wenn sie den Trank einnimmt. Die Selbstsucht hatte überwogen. Ich redete mir ein, dass ich sie dazu bringen kann, wieder sie selbst zu werden. Die Sicherheit aller anderen garantieren kann und sie niemals zu einer Mörderin wird. Dafür hätte ich sogar meine Arbeit als Direktor von Hogwarts aufgegeben, nur um sie in Sicherheit und wohlauf zu wissen.

So legte ich mein Wort für Professor Snape ein und er kam nicht nach Askaban. Wie ihr seht, hat er Wort gehalten."

Eine knisternde Stille brach über den Raum herein. Kein Wunder, dachte Harry, dass Dumbledore ihm zu Lebzeiten nie den Grund erzählen wollte und warum er ihn stets harsch abwimmelte, wenn er weiter nachfragte.

„Am Ende hat es mich das Leben gekostet, aber wie ich vorher schon gesagt habe, ich würde mein Leben für meine Urenkelin geben und ich bereue es nicht, Mr Snape vertraut zu haben, um sie zurückzubekommen."

„Sie haben ihm bis zuletzt vertraut?" fragte Harry und konnte den grimmigen Unterton, der mitschwang, nicht unterdrücken. „Selbst nachdem der Trank fertig gebraut war und sie ihn gar nicht mehr hier gebraucht hätten?"

Dumbledore seufzte.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass ihn die letzten Jahre geläutert hätten und eines Besseren belehrten. Ich wusste, wozu er in der Lage war, aber auch was in ihm vorging und es lag in seiner eigenen Hand seine Zukunft zu bestimmen. Was immer er gewählt hatte, sollte nicht auf meinen Schultern liegen. Ich habe meine Schuldigkeit getan und ihm einen Weg geebnet. Ob er ihn nun geht oder doch wieder in sein altes Leben zurückkehrt, das überließ ich ganz ihm."

„Er hat sie am Ende verraten," sagte Harry frustriert. Dumbledore nickte traurig.

„Wie gesagt, es war seine freie Wahl seinen Weg zu wählen."

„Er weiß, wer die Mitglieder im Orden sind. Er kennt alle Geheimnisse und sie haben ihm dennoch vertraut, obwohl all dies auf dem Spiel stand?"

Dumbledore schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Man wird mit dem Alter vielleicht weiser, nicht aber gefühlloser. Ich denke aber dennoch, dass hier der Zweck die Mittel heiligt. Professor White ist ein größerer Gewinn für den Orden als der Verlust, den Mr Snape über alle hereinbringen kann. Sie wird es schaffen, die Mitglieder zu schützen."

„Hestia Jones ist tot," sagte Harry trotzig.

„Ich habe davon gehört," entgegnete Dumbledore sanft. „Ihr Tod ist tragisch, aber er hätte nicht verhindert werden können und er hatte weder mit Severus Snape zu tun, noch mit Professor White."

„Wie können Sie sich da so sicher sein? Was ist, wenn ihre Seele doch Schaden genommen hat und sie nun... böse ist?"

Das klang dämlich, das wusste er, aber ein anderes Wort fiel ihm in seiner Rage auch nicht ein.

„Diese Bedenken hatte ich. Mit der Zeit werdet ihr jedoch feststellen, warum ich mir sicher bin."

Harry erwiderte darauf nichts mehr. Stattdessen fiel sein Blick auf das glänzende, silberne Schwert auf dem Schreibtisch. White hatte also Wort gehalten. Er konnte an das Schwert, wann immer er wollte.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage vergingen ohne dass White zurück nach Hogwarts kehrte. Harry hatte stets die Karte dabei und immer wieder mal einen Blick hinein geworfen, um zu sehen, wann sie wieder in ihrem Büro auftauchte. Er war sich nach wie vor nicht sicher, inwiefern er White vertrauen konnte oder sollte. Wenn Snape ihr das Leben zurückgegeben hatte, so fühlte sie sich ihm gegenüber vielleicht sogar verbunden und noch war die Seelenzerstörung nicht vom Tisch.

Er wäre gern wieder in seine Wohnung nach London zurückgekehrt, ließ sich aber von seinen Freunden dazu überreden zu bleiben und stattdessen alles aufzuholen, was an Stoff noch anstand. McGonagall hatte ein Test für die nächste Woche anberaumt und Harry musste diesen mitschreiben, wenn er noch eine Chance haben wollte in der UtZ-Prüfung am Ende des Schuljahres teilnehmen zu dürfen. Es war schließlich Dienstag und gerade als die Jungs im Gemeinschaftsraum die Mädels trafen und zum Frühstück aufbrechen wollten, trat jemand Bekanntes durch das Porträtloch herein.

„Neville!" rief Hermine freudig. Sofort waren sie zu dem Freund hingelaufen, der sie alle einen Moment lang ansah, dann aber allen ebenfalls die Hände schüttelte zur Begrüßung. Sie gingen gemeinsam zum Frühstück hinab nachdem Harry begann sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, dass Professor White ihn aus der Schule wegen ihnen geschmissen hatte. Neville aber sah überrascht zurück.

„Von der Schule _geschmissen_?" fragte er verdutzt.

„Ja, uns tut es wirklich leid," wiederholte Hermine und sah genauso entschuldigend zurück wie Harry es getan hatte. „Ich mein, es war schon gemein von ihr, dass sie das tat, aber am Ende ist es doch wegen uns passiert. Sie tat es ja nur, um Harry eins reinzuwürgen."

„Oh, hallo, Neville," sagte Luna, die zu ihnen dazu stieß und mit dem Haufen mit zum Frühstück hinab lief. „Du bist ja wieder da. Das ist schön. Wo warst du denn die letzte Zeit? Hast du dich etwa vor den schwarzen _Schrumpfmatzen_ versteckt? Die sollen gerade jeden anfallen."

„Schwarze was?!" fragte Ron irritiert.

„Schwarze Schrumpfmatze. Die haben vergiftete Blätter gegessen und sind jetzt verrückt geworden. Fallen alles und jeden an."

„Ah ja," machte Ron und tauschte verrückte Blicke mit Harry, welcher jedoch grinste. Wieso fragte sein Freund auch nach, wenn er doch genau wusste, dass er die Antwort eh nicht verstehen würde.

„Ich bin nicht von der Schule geschmissen worden," warf Neville ein und Harry blieb perplex stehen.

„Wie -" KRACH! „OW!" KRACH! „Hey!" KRACH. „Ouch!"

Ron und Luna waren in Ginny und Hermine gekracht und beide Mädels stolperten in Harry hinein, der nun auf der Stelle humpelte. Auch wenn die beiden Leichtgewichte waren, auf den Fuß traten sie dennoch wie Muskelbepackte Männer.

„Wie meinst du das, du wurdest nicht von der Schule geworfen?!" fuhr er an Neville gewandt fort. Sie blieben alle mitten im Gang stehen und da sie nicht wie sonst nur zu dritt oder zu viert waren, verbarrikadierten sie den Weg für so manchen Schüler, der sich entweder an der Seite murmelnd durchzwängte oder aber fluchend zurückging und in einem anderen Seitengang verschwand.

„Ich hab eine Auszeit bekommen, um meine Eltern im St. Mungo zu besuchen," sagte der Freund und erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, wie gut dieser eigentlich drauf war. Neville wirkte keineswegs bedrückt oder eingeschüchtert. Eher als ob er von einem ganz tollen Urlaub wiedergekehrt wäre und sich sein leben zum besseren gewandelt hätte.

„Meine Mutter – Sie... Sie hat mich wieder erkannt."

Man sah den Ansatz von Tränen in seinen Augen und er wischte sie sehr schnell wieder ab. Harry hatte es die Sprache verschlagen und an den Gesichtern der anderen zu urteilen war er damit nicht allein. Allein Luna sprang Neville glücklich um den Hals und hatte ihn umarmt.

„Das ist ja toll, Neville! Dann haben die schwarzen Schrumpfmatze auf deine Mutter eine gute Wirkung!"

Neville lächelte scheu, aber Harry verzog skeptisch die Augenbraue. Er bezweifelte sehr stark, dass eine Heilung einfach so durch etwas hervorgerufen wurde, was nicht mal existierte.

„An dem Abend als ihr alle im Krankenflügel lagt, hat Professor McGonagall mich zu sich rufen lassen. Sie sagte, es gäbe Neuigkeiten aus dem St. Mungo. Die Ärzte hätten eine positive Veränderung im Gesundheitszustand meiner Mutter festgestellt. Sie hat mir dann angeboten dorthin zu reisen, um bei ihr sein zu können.

Als ich dort ankam, hat sie mich zum ersten Mal richtig angesehen und sie hat mich angesprochen!"

„Das ist... Neville, das ist echt ein Wunder," sagte Hermine begeistert. Er lächelte immer noch glücklich.

„Ja und dann... am Ende der Woche ging es sogar bei meinem Dad los. Er hat auch begonnen mich zu erkennen. Ich blieb bis gestern bei ihnen. Sie sind noch nicht wieder gesund und die Heiler wissen nicht, wie lang ihr Zustand so gut bleibt oder ob sie wieder vollständig genesen. Sie sind aber guter Dinge.

Ich wollte bleiben, aber meine Oma hat darauf bestanden, dass ich wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehre und sagte aber, dass ich ihr nur Bescheid geben muss, wenn ich meine Eltern wieder besuchen möchte und sie würde mit Professor White reden. Sie würde es dann schon einrichten. Als ich zu Oma sagte, dass ich mir nicht sicher wäre, dass Professor White das tut, sagte sie jedoch, dass ich mir keine Gedanken machen soll. Sie hätten das bereits versprochen. Toll, oder?!

Professor White ist gar nicht so übel, wie ich dachte."

Sie gingen weiter zur Großen Halle für das Frühstück, aber Harry hatte seine Freunde verdutzt angesehen. Er erinnerte sich an Lupin's Worte über Narzissa Malfoy und wie White ihr gerade noch helfen konnte, weil sie die Heilung mit dunkler Magie beherrschte. Hatte sie dies nun auch bei Neville's Eltern getan? Ihm wurde schwer ums Herz. Er hielt nie sehr viel von den dunklen Künsten, dachte stets, dass es zu nichts als Schlechtem zu gebrauchen war und nur Schaden anrichten würde. Aber Neville's Eltern aus ihrem kranken Zustand zu holen, so dass sie wieder mit ihrem Sohn sprechen konnten – was hätte Harry nicht alles gegeben, um seine Eltern wieder lebendig bei sich zu haben?

„Meine Oma war auch total glücklich wieder mit meinem Vater reden zu können. Auch, wenn es nicht viel war und er nicht auf alles reagierte. Glaubt ihr, Professor White erlaubt es, dass ich dieses Wochenende wieder dorthin reise? Ich kam ja gerade erst zurück. Was hab ich verpasst?"

„Einiges," sagte Harry und übergab Neville seine Liste, die Hermine vorher für ihn zusammengestellt hatte.

„Oh nein! Das hol ich ja nie wieder auf?!" sagte er entsetzt aber Hermine rollte die Augen.

„Du hast doch gar kein Verwandlung," sagte sie ernst. „Und das war Harry's Liste."

Sie nahm ihm die Liste weg und stopfte sie Harry zurück in die Tasche.

„Ich mach dir eine andere Liste. Im Gegensatz zu Harry, hast du immerhin von Anfang an _aufgepasst_."

Harry zuckte nur mit der Schulter auf Hermine's bissigen Unterton und wandte sich dem Frühstück zu. Wieder etwas, worauf er gerne eine Frage von White haben wollen würde. Blieb die Frage, ob er das überhaupt bekam, wo sie beide seit dem Abend noch kein weiteres Wort miteinander gewechselt hatten.

* * *

Nach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste blieb Harry noch bei Lupin, um mit ihm über Neville's Eltern zu sprechen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass dieser davon von Anfang an wusste.

„Wie kommt es, dass keiner das früher getan hat, wenn so etwas möglich war?"

„Das könnte daran liegen, dass keiner wusste, dass es möglich war," sagte Lupin mild lächelnd. „Selbst Professor White wusste nicht, inwiefern sie den beiden helfen könnte. Sie wollte dem aber zumindest eine Chance geben. Sie war mit ihnen beiden früher befreundet."

„Wie hat sie das geschafft?"

„Gute Frage, ich bin kein Heiler. Was ich mitbekommen habe ist aber wohl, dass Heilerin Stradford schon seit Jahren daran arbeitet, den beiden zu helfen. Sie ist eine ausgezeichnete und sehr erfahrene Heilerin im St. Mungo und auch für den Orden tätig."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja. Brian Tonks kam eine Idee, wie durch neuere Medizin und Magie Alice und Frank Longbottom geholfen werden kann. Das wäre früher nicht möglich gewesen, aber auch Heilzauber entwickeln sich weiter. Professor White hat es umsetzen können und was die beiden im Moment erleben ist mehr ein Experiment. Es kann jederzeit ein unerwartetes Ende nehmen."

„Ist Brian nicht Fluchbrecher?"

„Er hat ein Studium zum Heiler absolviert, bevor er Fluchbrecher wurde."

„Ah, stimmt ja."

Das hatte Harry beinahe vergessen. Ron hatte ihm schließlich davon erzählt.

„Dann hat Professor White endlich mit Brian gesprochen?"

„Leider nicht," sagte Lupin bedauernd. „Sie geht ihm nach wie vor sehr talentiert aus dem Weg. Arthur und Molly haben auch schon versucht die beiden zusammenzubringen was leider in einem peinlich schlechtgelauntem Abendessen zu dritt, statt wie ursprünglich geplant zu viert, endete. Sie kommt morgen Abend übrigens wieder zurück."

„Morgen Abend?"

„Ja, laut ihrer Nachricht jedenfalls, wenn nichts dazwischen kommen sollte. Sie ist noch in London und in einem Treffen mit Mitarbeitern der Mysteriumsabteilung."

„Wieso denn das?"

„Keine Ahnung. Sie hat früher einmal mit ihnen gearbeitet. James hatte mal den Verdacht geäußert, dass sie eigentlich als _Unsägliche_ arbeitet und uns nur nichts von dieser Versetzung erzählt hat, wir haben aber nie eine Bestätigung oder eine Verneinung von ihr bekommen. Ich hab ihr übrigens nichts davon mitgeteilt, dass du sie sprechen möchtest."

„Uhm, okay..."

Etwas perplex sah er seinen Freund an, aber Lupin lächelte aufs Neue sehr mild.

„Ich denke, die Wirkung deiner Worte wird effektiver sein, wenn sie sich nicht darauf vorbereiten kann. Auch gab es durchaus die Bedenken, dass sie dir in dem Fall ebenfalls aus dem Weg geht und dann wäre die Wirkung wohl gleich null."

Harry grinste amüsiert auf Remus' spitzen Ausdruck hin.

„Bevor ich es vergesse. Du wirst in der nächsten Zeit Nymphadora wohl erheblich öfter hier in Hogwarts antreffen."

„Wieso denn das?" fragte er überrascht.

„Sie ist schwanger," antwortete Remus und Harry zuckte verblüfft auf.

„Was? Ehrlich?!"

„Ja."

„Das ist toll. Gratuliere!"

„Danke, Harry. Das ist sehr lieb von dir. Professor White hat mit Scrimgeour ausmachen können, dass Nymphadora bis zur Geburt nur hier im Schloss als Auror stationiert wird. Das ist sicherer für sie und das Baby.

Sie wollte ursprünglich weiter die Aufgaben des Orden ausführen, aber Brian konnte ihr ins Gewissen reden, das Wohl unseres Babys zu priorisieren. Sagte ihr, dass die Aufgabe der Bewachung von Hogwarts eine der wichtigsten Aufgaben ist. Das hat sie glücklicherweise umgestimmt.

Ich muss sagen, ich bin beruhigter, wenn sie hier ist als da draußen."

„Weil es Hogwarts ist?" warf Harry ein.

„Auch," erwiderte Remus lächelnd. „Hogwarts ist immer noch ein Licht in dieser Welt. Hogwarts _und_ die Leute hier im Schloss. Dein Aufsatz ist übrigens schrecklich geworden – _Hansi Otter_."

„Uhm, ja... Tschuldigung."

Und dennoch, beide Männer lächelten einander an.

* * *

Neben all dem Aufholen, Lernen, Lesen, Schreiben war Quidditch das Einzige, was Harry, Ginny und Ron ein wenig Erholung gab. Hermine hatte absolut keine Probleme damit durchzulernen und selbst als die drei beim Quidditch Training waren, saß sie auf der Tribüne und las sich in aller Ruhe das nächste Buch für Zauberkunst durch.

Harry hatte sie darum gebeten immer wieder mal ein Blick auf die Karte der Rumtreiber zu werfen, und ihm sofort Bescheid zu geben, falls White da auftauchte. Remus sollte nicht recht behalten, denn White tauchte erst annähernd am Ende der Woche auf. Harry hatte sofort alles stehen und liegen lassen und war aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gestürmt, so dass Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Neville nur noch eine Staubwolke an seinem Platz wahrnahmen.

Er war so schnell beim Wasserspeier angekommen, hatte das Passwort rausgeschmettert („Ebeervanilsahnepung!" ) und war eilig nach oben gehetzt, dass er nicht mal groß darüber nachdachte, was er sagen würde. Bevor ihm das klar wurde hatte er jedoch bereits geklopft.

Er wartete und spürte plötzlich etwas schreckliches durch seine Eingeweiden kriechen. Was wollte er ihr doch gleich wieder sagen, um sie umzustimmen? Sein Kopf war komplett leer. Er sah die Gesichter seiner Eltern vor sich, wie sie ihn zuversichtlich und mit großen Stolz anstrahlten und mehr denn je wünschte er sich wieder zurück zum Friedhof, um bei ihnen sein zu können, statt hier vor einer geschlossenen Tür und einer Hexe, mit der er nur unangenehme Begegnungen assoziierte. „Herein," ertönte ihre strenge Stimme. Er schluckte, nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und trat hinein.

Professor White saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und schrieb mit der Feder in ihrer Hand auf ein Pergament. Sie sah hoch als er die Tür wieder schloss und es fühlte sich an als ob jemand ein Eimer Eiswasser über ihn ergossen hätte. Ihm war nie aufgefallen, wie unheimlich diese Stille im Büro hier sein konnte. Ihr Blick war für einen Moment wie er ihn gewohnt war, wie er ihn kannte, durchdringend, grimmig, düster und dann -

„Harry."

Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr streng, sie war weich, fast einfühlsam. In ihren dunklen Augen, obgleich immer noch kalt und verschlossen, erkannte er einen sehr sanften, gar warmen Glanz. Das eisige in ihm war weg und was er fühlte war ein seltsames Kribbeln, war etwas nicht ganz so kaltes und die Stille war auch nicht mehr unheimlich.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?" fuhr sie in derselben ihm so fremden Stimme fort.

Harry versuchte sich angestrengt an alles zu erinnern, was er sich mit den anderen zurechtgelegt hatte, aber nichts davon kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. Professor White hatte ihn immer noch angesehen, da aber immer noch nichts von ihm kam, legte sie Feder beiseite, stand auf und schritt hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hervor. Harry schluckte. Je näher sie ihm kam, umso weniger konnte er sich konzentrieren und je eher würde er irgendetwas sagen, was er ihm Nachhinein garantiert noch bereuen würde. White trat nicht an ihn heran, sondern lehnte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Ihre Haltung jedoch war nicht mehr arrogant, wie sie ihm sonst stets begegnet war. Dieses Mal war sie offen und er kam nicht umhin festzustellen, dass er das Gefühl hatte einer vollkommen Fremden hier gegenüberzustehen.

White blickte ihn nun traurig an.

„An jedem anderen Tag hätte ich dir die Zeit gelassen, dich zu fassen," sagte sie und er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie sehr müde und erschöpft aussah. Es passte nicht zu der Hexe, die er bisher getroffen hatte. Sonst war sie unnahbar, herrisch, listig, kalt und zeigte nicht das kleinste Anzeichen von Wärme oder Achtung anderen gegenüber. Diese Hexe, die er heute traf, die begann er sogar zu mögen. Dennoch, er fragte sich was gespielt war. Die letzten Monate oder das, was sie jetzt darstellte?

„Ich hatte jedoch eine sehr anstrengende Woche und daher würde ich dich bitten einfach zu sagen, was du auf dem Herzen hast, um das hier abkürzen zu können. Egal, ob es nun angemessen klingt oder nicht. Ich werde es nicht gegen dich verwenden noch es dir negativ auslegen."

Er zögerte weiterhin, nickte jedoch als Zeichen, dass er es zumindest versuchen würde.

„Professor White," begann er schließlich gefasst, den Blick jedoch kurz auf den Boden gerichtet, statt auf sein Gegenüber. Er hatte das Gefühl als ob er ihr nicht in die Augen sehen wollte. Irgendwie berührte es etwas unangenehmes in ihm.

„Nachdem sie mir neulich Abend alles über die Magie Gryffindor's erzählt haben, habe ich viel darüber nachgedacht. Sie sagten, ich müsse alleine zurechtkommen, alleine lernen mit dieser Magie umzugehen. Ich glaube – nein, ich weiß, dass ich es alleine nicht schaffe. Ich möchte sie darum bitten mich zu trainieren und mir zu zeigen, wie man mit Gryffindor's Magie umgeht.

Ich weiß, sie sagten, dass sie mich dazu bringen mussten, sie zu hassen, um eine Magie kontrollieren zu können und dass sie es nun nicht mehr könnten. Gibt es denn keinen anderen Weg? Ich bin mir nämlich wirklich sicher, dass ich es alleine nicht hinkriege. Remus sagte, Sie hätte meinen Vater und meine Mutter ebenfalls unterrichtet. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich gut von ihnen lernen kann und auch, dass meine Eltern das gewollt hätten. Also, bitte helfen Sie mir und unterrichten Sie mich."

Es war kurz, nicht mal annähernd das, was er sich vorher zurechtgelegt hatte, aber es war alles, was er gerade herausbekam ohne zu viel zu erzählen. Fawkes krähte sanft und beide hatten sich dem Phönix zugewandt. Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und krähte erneut. Harry hörte die Professorin seufzen und hatte sich ihr sofort wieder zugewandt. Er wartete und hoffte, dass er nicht noch mehr sagen müsste, denn er hätte keine Ahnung gehabt wie er sie noch hätte überzeugen können.

„Das heißt also, dass du in Hogwarts bleibst?" fragte sie kurz. Er nickte fest.

„Okay," sagte sie dann jedoch leise.

Er war so verblüfft von dieser Antwort, es musste ihm wohl auch im Gesicht gestanden haben, denn White schmunzelte. Hatte er sich auch wirklich nicht verhört? Er hatte sich das Gespräch viel anstrengender und schwerer vorgestellt.

„Hättest du mich vor dem heutigen Tag gefragt, so wäre meine Antwort wohl nein gewesen," fuhr sie ernst fort. „Aber es hat sich einiges verändert und vielleicht können wir es dennoch schaffen, dich angemessen auf eine Konfrontation mit Voldemort vorzubereiten."

„Danke," sagte Harry und versuchte erleichtert zu lächeln. Teilweise auch, um zu verdecken wie überrascht er tatsächlich war.

„Ich habe jedoch eine Bedingung," sagte White und er war ohne es zu beabsichtigen vor Schreck zusammengezuckt.

„Ich werde dich unterrichten, aber nur wenn du deine Leistungen ab nun an in deinen UtZ-Fächern ebenfalls ernst nimmst."

„Uhm," machte er irritiert. Er hatte mit vielen Bedingungen gerechnet. Dies war keines davon gewesen.

„Harry, ich habe dich auch zurück nach Hogwarts gezwungen, weil das, was dir in diesem Jahr beigebracht wird, wichtig für deine Fähigkeiten und dein bevorstehendes Duell mit Voldemort sein kann und vielleicht auch wird.

Du magst es noch nicht sehen, möglicherweise nicht mal, wenn es soweit ist und du dein Wissen anwendest, aber ich möchte, dass du dich anstrengst und von den Professoren Slughorn, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout und auch von Remus lernst und wirklich versuchst, das was sie dir beibringen, auch wirklich zu verstehen.

Was du von mir erlernen wirst, baut zu einem Großteil auf dem auf, was du von ihnen lernen wirst und du tust keinem von uns beiden einen Gefallen, wenn du es dir selbst unnötig schwerer machst."

Er nickte, wenn auch ein wenig verunsichert über diese Bitte.

„Ich versprechs, Professor."

White nickte gleichfalls zufrieden und als sie gar lächelte spürte er etwas merkwürdiges in sich drin. Etwas, dass ihn irgendwie an das Gefühl erinnerte, dass er bei Sirius oft hatte.

„Dann seh ich dich am Donnerstag für deine erste Stunde," sagte White und hatte sich von ihrem Schreibtisch wieder abgestoßen. Harry war immer noch etwas verwirrt und dementsprechend rührte er sich auch nicht wirklich.

„Professor White?"

„Ja?"

„Was hat sich geändert, dass sie mich doch unterrichten?"

Er wollte sein Glück nicht herausfordern, aber die Neugier war da und er glaubte zumindest, dass zu fragen nicht schaden würde. White's Ausdruck war sehr verschlossen und doch hatte er das Gefühl als ob sie mit sich selbst rang. Er hoffte, dass sie über ihren Schatten sprang und es ihm sagen würde, weshalb er auch mit vorsichtig zuversichtlichem Blick stehen blieb.

„Es könnte sein, dass du in naher Zukunft etwas tun musst, was vorher nicht der Fall war. Da mir dies auch am Herzen liegt, möchte ich natürlich, dass du dazu fähig sein wirst. Und wenn ich mich dazu zu etwas zwingen muss, dann soll es so sein."

Harry nickte, wenn auch immer noch irritiert. Viel schlauer war er nun auch nicht. Er war dabei das Büro wieder zu verlassen, da fiel ihm wieder ein, worüber er eigentlich noch mit ihr sprechen wollte. Er hatte bereits den Mund geöffnet, um das mit Jimá anzusprechen, schloss ihn dann jedoch wieder. Sollte er überhaupt so harsch sein und schon ansprechen, was er mittlerweile alles wusste? Vielleicht war dies unhöflich und sie würde dann wütend werden und ihn nicht mehr unterrichten?

White stand bei Fawkes an der Stange und hatte das Gefieder des Phönix gestreichelt als sie plötzlich inne hielt und traurig die Augen schloss.

„Du musst wirklich lernen dich besser zu verschließen," sagte sie auf einmal. Harry war verwirrt und hatte sie verdutzt angesehen. White wandte sich ihm zu, ihr Blick war sehr sanft.

„Deine Gedanken und deine Gefühle sind sehr frei für mich ertastbar. Aber um dich zumindest in dieser Hinsicht zu beruhigen – denn ansonsten wird eine Lehrer-Schüler Beziehung zwischen uns zum scheitern verurteilt sein – Severus Snape hat in der Tat mein Leben gerettet als er es ermöglichte, dass meine Seele zurück in meinen Körper kehrt. Du hast dich sehr gut über mich und meine Vergangenheit informiert, wie ich sehe.

Das heißt jedoch nicht, dass ich ihm etwas schuldig bin, noch dass ich milde walten lasse, sollte es zu einer Konfrontation kommen.

Weißt du, warum der _Avada Kedavra,_ nur einer von vielen Flüchen, der den Tod nach sich zieht, verboten wurde?"

„Nein," antwortete er ehrlich.

„Es gibt weitere Flüche, die töten, aber für keinen von ihnen benötigt es so viel Hass, so viel Entschlossenheit und so viel Kaltblütigkeit, wie der _Avada Kedavra_ benötigt. Im Umkehrschluss folgt daraus, dass derjenige, der ihn benutzt nicht aus Versehen tötet, sondern mit purer Absicht und purer Bosheit.

Severus Snape hätte jeden Fluch wählen können, um Dumbledore zu töten. Er wählte diesen und damit hat er gezeigt, dass er sich für Voldemort entschieden hat. Ich arbeite nicht mit ihm zusammen und ich werde ihn bei einem Treffen auch nicht in Schutz nehmen. Ich bin ihm absolut nichts schuldig. Damit sollte das, was dir Sorgen bereitete, geklärt sein. Mein Ziel ist es _dich_ zu schützen und Voldemort zu stürzen.

Für den Rest, über die sich deine Gedanken noch überschlagen, so bin ich mir sicher, wird sich alles mit der Zeit klären und du wirst wissen, was du tun solltest, um dir selbst treu zu bleiben. Gute Nacht, Harry."

Er verstand, dass sie ihn damit mehr oder weniger rausgeschmissen hatte.

„Gute Nacht, Professor," sagte er und verließ ihr Büro wieder.

* * *

Harry hatte direkt danach einen Brief verfasst und Hedwig damit losgeschickt. Er stand in der Eulerei und sah ihr nach, wie sie mit dem Brief an ihrem Bein in den Himmel hinaus flog.

 _Liebe Jimá,_

 _Wie geht es dir? Ich habe Professor White überreden können, mich zu unterrichten. Ich weiß, du wolltest es nicht, aber vielleicht bekomme ich ja doch heraus, warum sie dir nun tatsächlich aus dem Weg geht? Das Gespräch war verwirrend. Sie hat anders reagiert, als ich gedacht hätte. Ich hoffe dir geht es gut._

 _Alles Liebe, Harry._

Er wusste nicht, womit er zu rechnen hatte, wie sie sich das Training nun vorstellte und worauf er sich vorzubereiten hatte, aber irgendwie glaubte er, dass es okay sein würde. Vielleicht würde er mit der Zeit noch herausbekommen, warum sie nicht verrückt wurde, wie der Einzig andere bekannte Fall, wo der Kuss des Dementors rückgängig gemacht wurde. Denn das schien ihm doch sehr offensichtlich, dass sie sehr wohl im Vollbesitz ihrer geistigen Fähigkeiten war und aus einem ihm unbekannten Grund, glaubte er es ihr, dass sie ihn schützen und helfen wollte.


	13. Chapter 13

Nächtes =)

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Huhu =)

Bei mir ist es mit der Erkältung dieses Jahr genau so. Immer so ein wenig schnupfen, aber richtig ausgebrochen ist es glücklicherweise noch nicht. Nach einer Runde Schlaf oder einem Tee mit Zitrone ist es wieder weg.

Oho Öö Da hast du aber einiges an Verantwortung, wenn es gar nicht ohne dich geht.

Ah, ja dann ist eine Verwechslung nachvollziehbar. Ich glaub, hätte ich auch nur die Filme gesehen, wäre da auch vieles anders bei mir. Aber das wär mir bei jedem Film, vielleicht auch jedem Buch passiert, das ich nur einmal sehe/lese. Harry Potter kann ich mir am Ende nur so gut merken, weil ich es echt sehr häufig gesehen und gelesen habe XD

Hättest du dir denn vorstellen können, mit der Lehrerin je eine freundschaftliche Basis aufzubauen? ^^ Ich stell dir mir das vielleicht etwas anders hier vor. James und Lilli haben sowohl Dumbledore, wie auch McGonagall und Stradford am Ende auch geduzt, obwohl beide die drei Jahrelang gesiezt hatten. Dumbledore und McGonagall waren ja auch Mentor/Lehrer für die beiden und zumindest zu Dumbledore und Stradford haben beide eine sehr freundschaftliche und auch enge Beziehung.

Ich hoffe, es kommt einfach auf die Situation an, durch was man gemeinsam geht und dass dies eher zusammenschweißt.

Ich mein, ich könnte mir auch nicht vorstellen mit einigen ehemaligen Lehrern befreundet zu sein, was aber eher daran liegt, dass ich diese nicht mochte, selbst die jüngeren nicht. Es gab einen, den ich gerne mochte, weil er irgendwie wie ein lieber Opa wirkte und da könnte ich mir schon vorstellen, dass es eines Tages, wenn wir so etwas wie Remus und Harry durchgemacht hätten, eine gute und enge Freundschaft entsteht, sofern einer nicht unnahbar bleibt, denn dann würde ich mich glaub ich auch nicht bemühen. Bei Remus und Harry sind es ja irgendwie beide, die nicht so aufeinander zugegangen sind in den letzten Büchern.

Vielleicht ist das aber auch nur eine utopische Vorstellung von mir, dass so etwas möglich ist?! =/

Ehrlich gesagt, musste ich eine ganze Weile auch immer wieder ein Kapitel öffnen, um zu wissen, wie ich Lhayphsas gleich wieder geschrieben habe ^^ Aber auch verschiedene Namen. Wäre vielleicht leichter, wenn so etwas wirlich ein Zusammenwurf aus verschiedenen Dingen wäre, zu denen ich eine Brücke hätte, aber das war es nicht.

Ich mach das mit dem vorher zurechtlegen meistens auch. Wenn ich das nämlich nicht mache, entstehen immer peinliche Lücken X.x

XD Ich liebe bis heute den Namen Runald Waschlab. Das war so ein Moment in den Büchern, wo ich bis heute lachen könnte.

Hätte Remus nicht vorher schon dafür gesorgt, dass Harry die Wahrheit über Anna kennt, sie hätte Neville womöglich dazu ermahnt es für sich zu behalten und ihn erst zurück nach Hogwarts geholt, wenn Harry geglaubt hätte, dass er etwas gemacht hat, was sie von ihm verlangte. Anna ist mit Alice und Frank in BH und CofX doch sehr eng befreundet und ich hätte sie nie zurückbringen können ohne bei den beiden mitzuwirken. Wusste allerdings nicht, ob das nicht ein wenig zu viel des Guten wird, wenn sie ihnen auch noch hilft.

Bin nun aber froh, dass es von dir und den anderen gut aufgenommen wurde =) Hatte schon Angst vor Sätzen wie: Das ist jetzt aber zu viel, oder? Oder Wenn das ginge, wieso hat Dumbledore das dann nicht schon vorher hingekriegt?!

Puhhhhh, jetzt bin ich wieder beruhigter =)

Ich fand das nämlich auch schlimm, dass Frank und Alice für den Orden kämpften, von Todessern verrückt gefoltert wurden und einfach so Jahre lang für immer und ewig vor sich hinleben sollten. Das war so was wie eine Bestrafung, weil sie gute Menschen waren =/

Talya... Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich mir da noch nicht sicher, weshalb ich auch CofX noch nicht zu Ende geschrieben habe. Sie hat zwei Wege zum gehen und ich muss mal sehen, welcher der passende ist. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt sag ich mal, vielleicht. Es könnte sein, dass sie hier noch auftaucht.

Yap, hat er XD Unter anderen Umständen stände er aber womöglich mit Jimá und Brian auf einer Stufe, wenn er nicht Gryffindor's Magie besitzen würde. Mal sehen, wie sich das zwischen den beiden noch entwickeln wird und ob es am Ende nachvollziehbar ist, dass es am Ende so eng ist, denn das hatte ich schon vor, dass es am Ende bei ihnen wie zwischen Sirius und Harry beziehungsweise Dumbledore und Harry ist.

Thx fürs liebe Review =) Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 13 – The first lesson

„Harry, das ist ja super!" jubelte Hermine begeistert als er ihnen am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück erzählte, was aus dem Gespräch mit White herausgekommen war.

„Ja, aber ich frage mich, was das bedeutet, dass etwas ihre Meinung geändert hat," sagte er nachdenklich und Ron sah gleichfalls aus als ob er angestrengt versuchte etwas zu ergründen.

„Hat offenbar mit etwas zu tun, was gestern passiert ist," sagte Ginny. „Und von Bill weiß ich, dass sie gestern im Zaubereiministerium war."

Harry sah sie verwundert an und dann verzog sie eine schiefe Grimasse.

„Okay, ich weiß es nicht _von_ Bill, ich weiß es _durch_ Bill. Er hat gestern mit Brian hier Wache im Schloss geschoben, nachdem sie Draco Malfoy wieder zurück brachten, und eigentlich sagte es Bill wohl eher Brian, statt mir. Aber gesagt hat ers und auch, dass sie komischerweise sehr lange eine geheime Unterhaltung mit Kaylar Steward hatte, welche wiederum eine der leitenden Unsäglichen der Mysteriumsabteilung ist – laut Bill."

„Remus hat so etwas erwähnt," warf Harry sorgenvoll ein. „Dass sie früher vielleicht mal eine _Unsägliche_ war, ihnen aber nie davon erzählt habe."

„Unsägliche? Waren das nicht die, die total seltsam sind und in der Mysteriumsabteilung arbeiten und die so verschwiegen sind, dass keiner weiß, was die da unten überhaupt tun?" fragte Ron in die Runde. Hermine nickte bestätigend.

„Aber was soll ihre Arbeit in der Mysteriumsabteilung mit Harry zu tun haben? Vielleicht hat sie in einem der Räume da unten eine neue Möglichkeit gewonnen die Magie von Gryffindor zu beeinflussen?! Das wäre irgendwie unheimlich. Als wir vor 2 Jahren dort unten gegen all die Todesser gekämpft hatten, fand ich alles sehr – gewöhnungsbedürftig."

Das war zwar das letzte Wort, das er für die Beschreibung gewählt hatte, Sinn machte Hermine's Vorschlag jedoch alle mal und klang auch logisch. In dem Fall war es für Harry okay und er würde nicht weiter verfolgen, was sich geändert haben könnte. Die Hauptsache war, dass White ihn unterrichtete und sie vorankamen, da konnte es ihm vorerst egal sein, wie sie das anstellte. Sie hatte von ihm gefordert sich in seinen anderen Fächern ebenfalls wieder anzustrengen und das wollte er nun auch tun. Durchaus aufgrund dessen, dass er wusste, sie würde es herausfinden, wenn er es nicht tat. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob McGonagall White sofort aufsuchen würde, wenn Harry den kommenden Test versemmelte und er wollte nichts unnötig provozieren.

Zaubertränke aufzuholen war das mühsamste, denn Harry war einfach nur schlecht darin ohne das Buch des Halbblutprinzen, welches er nach Dumbledore's Tod nie wieder mehr angerührt hatte.

Er saß in seinen Freistunden mit Hermine, Ginny und Ron im Kerker und beide Jungs versuchten sich von den Mädels alles erklären zu lassen, was nur kaum einer von beiden wirklich verstand. Einige Male hatten sie sich perplexe Blicke zugeworfen, die eindeutig das aussagten, was sie dachten.

„Hä?!" machte Harry schließlich laut, damit auch beide Mädels das endlich verstanden.

„Was Hä?" zischte Hermine genervt. „Das ist doch wirklich nicht so schwer die Wurzel vom Schmutz zu reinigen, bevor man sie in den Trank gibt. Natürlich passt der Trank nicht, wenn ihr den ganzen Schmutz noch dazu gebt. Das hat Nebenwirkungen, Jungs!"

Ein Lachen hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zur Seite gelenkt und sie sahen Jimá und Tonks an der Kerkertür stehen.

„Tonks! Wir haben es schon gehört. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

Hermine und Ginny waren sofort Feuer und Flamme und hatten sich mit Tonks sofort in ein tiefes Gespräch über die Schwangerschaft gestürzt. Jimá setzte sich zu den beiden Jungs, warf einen sehr skeptischen Blick auf den Trank, den beide brauten und wippte mit dem Kopf hin und her.

„Soll das ein Wunschtrank werden?"

„Ja," sagten beide Jungs unangenehm, denn sie waren sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass der Trank nicht mal annähernd die Farbe annahm, die es sollte. Sie lachte, nahm etwas Salz und streute ein wenig davon in den Topf hinein. Dann schnitt sie noch ein paar Enden von Zwiebeln in merkwürdiger Form ab und gab sie ebenfalls dazu. Nur Sekunden später nahm der Trank endlich die klare Farbe an, die sie haben sollte.

„Wie machst du das?" fragte Harry begeistert. „Ich mein, woher soll man wissen, dass man diese Zwiebeln so... krumm schneiden soll?"

„Alles Übung," sagte sie sanft. „Das hat entgegen dem, was einige behaupten, nichts mit Talent zu tun, sondern nur mit harter Arbeit und dem richtigen Gefühl. Je öfter ihr die Tränke mischt, um so eher erinnert ihr euch an gewisse nützliche Verbindungen. Ich hab mich auch Jahre damit abgemüht, bis ich endlich verstand, dass es nichts als Übung war, die man brauchte.

Ist mit Verwandlung und Zauberkunst schon anders. Erfordert beides Kraft und Geschick. Ehrlich, Jungs. Ihr solltet aufhören diese Rechtschreibfedern von Fred und George zu benutzen. Es mag euch im Moment noch Arbeit abnehmen, aber ihr tut euch damit keinen Gefallen."

Harry und Ron warfen einander unzufriedene, grimmige Blicke zu, die ihr durchaus nicht entgangen waren. Sei seufzte.

„Was machst du hier eigentlich?" fragte Ron, der lieber das Thema wechseln wollte und auch keine Lust hatte sich groß an Ginny's, Hermine's und Tonks Baby Unterhaltung zu beteiligen. Harry versuchte indes den Wunschtrank fertig zu brauen.

„Wache schieben, was sonst?" war die simple Antwort, doch nur eine Sekunde später - „Harry, nicht!"

KABOOM!

Da wo die drei über dem Trank saßen war nun eine dicke Rauchwolke und alles was man hörte war viel husten und keuchen. Ginny, Hermine und Tonks sahen sich einen Moment verblüfft an, dann prusteten sie alle in sich hinein.

* * *

„Das ist eine Katastrophe," blaffte Harry als sie schließlich alle gemeinsam Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum gingen. „Zaubertränke wird nie was für mich sein. Wie soll ich da die UtZ Prüfung machen?"

„Wie Mum und Dad und Ich und dutzend andere Zauberer und Hexen vor dir auch. Indem du weiter lernst und machst, statt zu jammern," sagte Jimá, hielt dann jedoch mitten im Gang an und holte etwas aus ihrem Umhang.

„Hier."

„Was ist das?" fragte er verwirrt. Die anderen waren bereits weitergegangen.

„Mein Zaubertrankbuch aus meiner Abschlussklasse," sagte sie vielsagend und Harry's Gesicht hellte sich sofort auf. Er wusste, dass Jimá eine hervorragende Zaubertrankmischerin war und ihre Notizen zu haben würde die Sache für ihn erheblich erleichtern.

„Damit habe ich meine Schuldigkeit als Schwester getan," fügte sie hinzu, grinste aber auch spitz.

„Ja, in der Tat. Danke," sagte Harry und strahlte das Buch mit den Randnotizen, die teilweise sogar aus der Seite raus hingen an. Jimá hatte glücklicherweise eine sehr gut lesbare und schöne Schrift und er würde bestimmt keine Probleme haben diese zu entziffern.

„Ich freu mich übrigens, dass du Professor White überreden konntest dich doch zu unterrichten."

„Ja, das war schon eine Überraschung. Das ging schneller als ich dachte."

„Du hattest deine erste Stunde mit ihr noch nicht, oder?"

„Nah, erst Donnerstag."

„Ah, gut."

Stille. Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er begriff, warum seine Schwester wahrscheinlich eigentlich hergekommen war.

„Keine Sorge, ich werd sie nicht mit der Frage überfallen oder so."

„Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du sie gar nicht mit der Frage überfällst," entgegnete Jimá ihm leise.

„Lass sie doch einfach in Ruhe?"

„Aber dich bedrückt das."

„Ich komm schon damit klar. Denk du einfach nur an dich selbst und konzentrier dich darauf, alles von ihr zu lernen, was sie dir beibringt. Hör mal, kleiner Bruder. Ich werde für eine Weile nicht hier sein oder auf deine Eulen antworten können. Professor White hat Brian, mich und noch einige andere auf einen längeren Auftrag geschickt. Ist geheim und ich kenn auch nicht alles.

Ich will dir nur noch mal ins Gewissen reden, wirklich vorsichtig zu sein, wenn du Mum und Dad besuchst."

Harry sah sie verwirrt an, nickte aber als Zeichen, dass er sie gehört hatte.

„Ja, klar. Mach ich."

„Du könntest mir auch versprechen, nicht hinzugehen, bis ich wieder komme?" schlug sie leise vor, woraufhin er sie dämlich ansah. Das war nicht ihr ernst, oder?

„Spätestens zu Weihnachten bin ich zurück. Dann könnten wir sie auch gemeinsam besuchen?"

Sein dämlicher Blick war noch nicht verschwunden.

„Versuch es wenigstens? Bitte?"

„Okay," murmelte er leise. Jimá strahlte und umarmte ihn fest.

„Danke," sagte sie ehrlich und augenblicklich war Harry nicht mehr ganz so schlecht gelaunt. Wenn es ihr besser ging, dann würde er es zumindest versuchen und auf sie warten. Auch wenn Weihnachten für ihn noch sehr lange hin zu sein schien und er sich alles andere als sicher war, auch solange durchhalten zu können. Andererseits wusste er momentan ohnehin nicht, wann er mal Zeit dafür hätte finden sollen. Zwischen dem Aufholen, seinen Pflichten als Quidditch Kapitän und Schulsprecher, sowie dem anderen Lehrstoff, hatte er kaum Zeit zum Luftholen oder sich wieder an seine Suche nach dem letzten unbekannten Horkrux zu machen und nun würden auch noch Trainingsstunden mit White dazu kommen. Wie sollte er da überhaupt noch Zeit finden, seine Eltern wieder zu besuchen? Und dann war da natürlich auch noch der gefürchtete Test von McGonagall.

„Du hast nicht zufällig auch noch so ein Buch für Verwandlung?!" fragte er vielsagend während sie wieder weitergingen, um zu den anderen aufzuholen. Seine Schwester gluckste amüsiert.

„McGonagall's Test schaffst du schon."

„Kennst du ihn etwa?!" fragte er hoffnungsvoll, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Brian jedoch schon. Er glaubt allerdings nicht, dass irgendeiner von euch große Probleme damit haben wird."

„Wirklich? Wieso das?"

„Ich glaub, er meinte, dass wenn man es schafft eine Stecknadel in eine Couch zu verwandeln, man den Test schon bestanden hätte und er traut euch das wohl zu."

„Ah ja..." machte Harry und zog eine schiefe Grimasse. Jimá sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie man eine Stecknadel in eine Couch verwandelt, hab ich recht?"

Sein Gesicht sprach Bände.

* * *

„ _Reformate_!" sagte Harry konzentriert, den Zauberstab auf eine Stecknadel vor sich auf dem Tisch gerichtet. Sie wackelte ein wenig, wackelte mehr... wackelte noch mehr... und fiel mit einem winzigen KLONG wieder auf das Holz.

Jimá, Ginny, Hermine und Ron saßen neben ihm im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und von jedem von ihnen bekam er einen bemitleidenden Blick.

„Du kannst keine Stecknadel in eine Couch verwandeln?!" kommentierte Jimá ungläubig, verbannte jedoch ihre Unfassbarkeit als er sie dämlich von der Seite ansah. „Ich meinte, du kannst also keine Stecknadel in eine Couch verwandeln," wiederholte sie und versuchte nun mehr feststellend zu klingen, leider verhinderte das nicht den tadelnden Unterton, woraufhin Harry genervt die Augen rollte, Jimá sich hingegen sofort auf die Lippen biss.

„Okay, okay, okay. Kein Problem. Das kriegen wir schon hin."

„Kannst du denn eine Stecknadel in eine Couch verwandeln?" fragte Ron.

„Oh je, das ist schon lange her. Mal sehen -" Jimá zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Stecknadel. „ _Reformate_." PUFF! Die Stecknadel hatte sich in nur einem Augenblick in eine große, weiße, Harry sehr bekannte Couch verwandelt.

„Ah, schön. Ja, ich kann es noch," sagte sie strahlend und steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder mit aufrechter Haltung ein.

„Hey, ist das nicht die Couch aus deiner Wohnung, Harry?!" merkte Ron ein und hatte sich augenblicklich auf sie gestürzt, um genau so gemütlich zu liegen wie sie es von Harry's Wohnung gewohnt waren

„Ahhhhh," stöhnte er gemütlich. Dann machte es jedoch PUFF und Ron jaulte wie eine Werwolf auf als er nicht nur quer auf einem Tisch lag, sondern auch auf einer spitzen Stecknadel.

„Jiah," sagte Hermine, welche sich nur schwer ein Grinsen verkneifen konnte. Ginny versuchte es gar nicht erst und kicherte an Harry's Schulter, während Hermine Ron vom Tisch half. Er hatte sich sofort über die schmerzende Stelle am Rücken gestrichen.

„Verwandelte Möbel sind normal nicht dazu gedacht, benutzt zu werden. Sie dienen nur zur Tarnung, denn sie mögen das Aussehen annehmen, nicht aber die Stabilität."

Es dauerte fast den ganzen Tag, aber schließlich schafften sie es alle eine Stecknadel durch Konzentration auch in eine Couch zu verwandeln. Allein in der Größe und Farbe unterschieden sie sich. Hermine und Ginny schafften eine große Couch in wunderschön, reinem weiß. Ron schaffte eine sehr kleine Couch in eher einem Grauton. Harry dagegen konnte die Stecknadel in die Couch verwandeln, die auch in seinem Wohnzimmer stand.

„Perfekt!" sagte Jimá, zog ihren Zauberstab und sagte „ _Reparo_."

Der kaputte Tisch fügte sich wieder von selbst zusammen, nachdem sie von der letzten verwandelten Couch in die Knie gezwungen wurde.

„Dann seid ihr alle sehr gut vorbereitet und ich kann guten Gewissens aufbrechen."

„Danke für die Hilfe, Jimá," sagte Ginny und alle anderen taten es ihr gleich. Sie lächelte freundlich.

„Jaah, Brian's Standard sollte man vielleicht überdenken. Hogwarts scheint da etwas anders vorzugehen als Beauxbatons. Wir konnten das in unserem Abschlussjahr schon. Wie dem auch sei. Wird Zeit für mich zu gehen. Tonks ist nun hier bei Remus und ich muss aufbrechen."

Die anderen hatten sich sehr schnell von ihr verabschiedet, Harry bestand jedoch darauf sie noch rauszubringen.

„Dein Auftrag ist aber nicht gefährlich, oder doch?"

Sie lächelte sanft.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Harry. Ich kann eigentlich ganz gut auf mich aufpassen."

„Solange Voldemort etwas bestimmtes nicht weiß," fügte er jedoch hinzu. Sie nickte ein wenig bedrückt.

„Andererseits ist Brian dabei und er ist immerhin das Superhirn. Also keine Panik, nicht wahr?"

Jimá sah ihn zuversichtlich an und da Harry nicht unnötig Angst heraufbeschworen wollte, nickte er bestätigend.

„Ist da eigentlich etwas zwischen euch beiden?" Die Frage kam ihm so in den Sinn, weil er die beiden nicht nur gleichzeitig kennengelernt hatte, sondern sie eigentlich auch sehr oft immer nur zusammen sah. Sie schüttelte jedoch den Kopf und Harry hatte das Gefühl, als ob es sie traurig machte und es nur auf Einseitigkeit beruhte, dass nichts zwischen ihnen beiden war.

„Aber du magst ihn?"

Sie kicherte amüsiert und Harry konnte nicht anders als irritiert die Stirn zu runzeln. Das war die letzte Reaktion, die er erwartet hatte.

„Ist nur komisch," erklärte sie schmunzelnd. „Ich glaub, wenn Mum und Dad noch leben würde, hätten sie so wie du reagiert und gefragt. Yuno und Remus dagegen haben mich das noch nie gefragt."

Harry grinste als er verstand. Das fiel ihm auch erst jetzt auf, dass er dies auch bei keinem anderen bisher gefragt hatte, noch Interesse dazu hatte.

„Pass auf dich auf, kleiner Bruder," sagte sie mit einem liebevollen Lächeln zum Abschied und drückte ihm noch mal am Arm.

„Du auch," sagte Harry und sah ihr leicht verdutzt nach bis sie aus seiner Sicht verschwunden war. Jimá in seinem Leben zu haben fühlte sich irgendwie komisch und ungewohnt an. Er tat unbeabsichtigt Dinge, woran er vorher noch nicht mal gedacht hatte, die ihm aber auch erst auffielen, nachdem sie es ansprach. Er schüttelte sich den Kopf frei und kehrte schließlich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu den anderen.

Harry war am Abend so schnell eingeschlafen, ihm kam es vor wie eine Sekunde, die verging nachdem er sich hingelegt hatte und sofort in den Traum glitt.

* * *

Der 21jährige James Potter saß auf den Trümmern eines in sich zusammengestürzten Hauses und blickte nachdenklich seine zusammengefalteten Hände auf seinem Schoß an. Die 21jährige Lilli trat vorsichtig durch die Trümmern an ihn heran und hatte sich neben ihm in die Hocke begeben, um mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu sein. Umsichtig hatte sie seinen Arm gedrückt und als er sich ihr endlich zuwandte, sah er in mitfühlende, besorgte, smaragdgrüne Augen.

„Von allen Plätzen, wo ich dich vermutet hätte, war dies hier irgendwie nicht sehr weit oben," begann sie sanft. James versuchte zu lächeln, aber man konnte es ihm im Gesicht ablesen, wie schwer ihm dies fiel.

„Warum ausgerechnet hier?" fragte sie vorsichtig. „Die Ruinen der Villa deiner Eltern?"

„Ich bin hier öfters," gestand er und blickte wieder auf seine Hände. „Seit dem Tag an dem Voldemort es in Schutt und Asche gelegt hat, komme ich immer wieder vorbei. Du weißt es nicht, weil ich immer herkomme, wenn du unterwegs bist und wieder zurück bin noch bevor du zurück kommst. Ab und zu auch mit Harry und Jilli. Lässt sich nicht vermeiden, wenn man eigentlich auf die Kleinen aufpassen soll, statt draußen herumzuwandern."

Mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns hatte er sie wieder angesehen und anhand Lilli's offenem und verständnisvollen Blick erkannte er, dass sie weder verärgert war, noch ihm einen Vorwurf aus diesem Verhalten machen würde.

„Beantwortet jedoch immer noch nicht meine Frage. Warum bist du hier?" fragte sie erneut und klang nach wie vor ruhig, nicht drängend.

„Ich habe viel nachgedacht, weißt du. Über _Black Heart_. Darüber, dass Anna und Ich _Black Hearts_ sind, darüber, dass ich dich zu einem _Black Heart_ gemacht habe und darüber, dass diese ganze _Black Heart_ Sache unser aller Leben bestimmt und zerstört."

Moment, seine Eltern waren _Black Hearts_?! Jimá? War dies etwa wieder von ihr? Es fühlte sich wieder wie eines dieser Träume an, die er von ihr bereits einige Male zuvor bekommen hatte.

„Okay," sagte Lilli, ihre Stimme war noch immer mitfühlend und hatte sich keineswegs erhoben. „Ich habe es dir in den letzten Jahren bereits tausend mal gesagt und ich werde es dir auch in den nächsten Jahren noch mal tausend mal sagen, wenn es sein muss. James, du hast mir mein Leben nicht zerstört, als du du mich zu einem _Black Heart_ gemacht hast. Du kannst keine Schuld an etwas tragen, über das du keine Kontrolle hattest. Was im Moment passiert ist -"

Sie machte eine Pause, um ein Wort zu finden, das ihre Situation angemessen und nicht übertrieben oder untertrieben beschrieb. Man sah ihr an, dass alles auch für sie nicht leicht zu tragen war, sie damit aber offensichtlich besser als James umgehen konnte.

„Schwer zu ertragen. Aber wäre es dir anders denn wirklich lieber? Anders, wenn wir nicht zusammen wären? _Black Heart_ ist der Grund, warum wir letztendlich hier zusammen stehen und nicht irgendwo auf der Welt getrennt. Es ist der Grund, warum ich mich nicht irgendwo alleine verstecken muss, sondern frei hier mit dir gegen Voldemort stehen kann. Es ist nicht alles schlecht."

James lachte sanft und wandte sich ihr wieder. Er nahm ihre Hand und stand mit ihr zusammen auf.

„Danke, dass du mich immer wieder daran erinnerst, warum es sich doch noch lohnt sich gegen ihn zu stellen."

Sie strahlte, legte ihre Hand um seine Wange und leitete ihn zu sich, um ihn liebevoll küssen zu können. Als sie wieder auseinander fuhren, runzelte Lilli die Stirn, denn James sah immer noch tief besorgt aus. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er lächelte oder erleichterter war, nicht aber noch mehr grübelte.

„Was ist?" fragte sie leise. Er sah sie einen Augenblick lang tief und nachdenklich an.

„Acacia Yorick," sagte er schließlich bedrückt. „Ich habe bisher nichts gesagt, weil ich mir erst selber sicher sein wollte, aber je öfter ich es durchgehe, desto mehr ändert sich der Sinn."

Lilli nickte verständnisvoll.

„Das haben Wahrsagungen so an sich," sagte sie umsichtig.

„Was, wenn es falsch ist," sagte er und in seinem Gesicht konnte man die großen Zweifel, die ihn plagten, eindeutig ausmachen.

„Jilli und Harry, wir setzen uns über sie hinweg und bestimmen, was das Beste ist. Was, wenn es nicht das Beste ist? Eine Prophezeiung sagt dies, eine andere Hexe sagt das, Xerchia sagt jenes. Was, wenn es irgendwo noch jemand gibt, der sein Senf zu Gryffindor's Magie beitragen will und ihn nur noch keiner gehört hat und wenn wir nun das tun, was wir tun, weil wir nur die anderen kennen, stürzen wir nach seiner Meinung alle ins Unglück?!"

Lilli lächelte sanft, schlang ihre Hände um seine Wangen und drückte ihn bestimmend in ihre Arme. Sie fühlte sich besser, wenn sie ihm einen sanften Kuss auf seinen Hals presste, einen auf seine Wange und einen weiteren auf seine Nase. James begann zu schmunzeln und das war es, was sie wollte. Sie liebte es, wenn er das tat, liebte es, wenn es ihm gut ging. Denn wenn er sich gut fühlte, dann fühlte auch sie sich gut.

„Wir vertrauen einfach darauf, dass, wenn es eine weitere Version dazu gäbe, die wir wissen _müssten_ , es auch _täten_."

Er sah verwirrt auf.

„Lilli -"

„Bisher hat es doch auch gut funktioniert?" sagte sie besonnen, fuhr mit ihrer Händen an seinen Armen hinab und drückte zärtlich seine Hände in ihren. „Wir sollten vertrauen, dass alles gut wird und Gryffindor's Magie weiß, was es will und was das Beste für alle Beteiligten ist."

James lachte, schlang seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und schritt mit ihr langsam wieder von den Ruinen weg.

„Ich hab vergessen, wie intelligent meine Frau doch ist."

„Ha!" sagte Lilli überlegen grinsend. „Und wehe du vergisst es noch mal."

„Ich sorg dafür, dass er alles vergisst," drohte eine weibliche Stimme in ihrer Nähe und beide hatten mit entsetztem Blick zur Seite gesehen. Ein grauenvoller Sturm hatte beide in sich eingehüllt und mit einem harten Ruck auseinandergerissen. James ging zu Boden, Lilli dagegen stieß es aus dem Strudel heraus und sie rollte den Abhang hinab von ihm weg. Er sah den verängstigten Blick seiner Mutter und Harry hatte das Gefühl sein Herz würde jeden Moment stehen bleiben vor Panik.

Mit einem Ruck hatte Harry die Augen aufgerissen und sich kerzengerade in seinem Bett aufgerichtet. Kalter Schweiß rann ihn über die Stirn und seine Finger zitterten. Er atmete ruckartig. Harry schluckte hart und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. War es wieder Jimá gewesen? Wenn ja, wieso sollte sie ihm so etwas zeigen?! Wenn sie es nicht war, was dann? Seine eigene Fantasie? Seine eigene Angst? Seine Eltern sollten _Black Hearts_ gewesen sein? Wer hatte sie am Ende angegriffen?! Er sah keine Person, kannte nicht mal die Stimme. Nein, das mussten seine Hirngespinste sein, die ihm einen Streich spielten. Zu viel war in der letzten Zeit passiert. Irgendwann musste sich alles ja mal ein einem bekloppten Alptraum gipfeln.

Er legte sich wieder zurück ins Bett und schloss die Augen. Wahrscheinlich machte er sich nur zu viele Gedanken, weil er diese Woche von White trainiert wurde. Und sie war definitiv jemand, dem er mit Vorsicht begegnete.

* * *

Der Donnerstag kam und obwohl Harry nicht wusste, womit er rechnen sollte, konnte er es gleichzeitig auch nicht abwarten, denn es bedeutete auch, dass endlich etwas in seinem Vorhaben voran ging.

Er betrat das Klassenzimmer für Zaubereigeschichte, zu dem White ihn hin bestellt hatte. Die Tür stand wie vorher ebenfalls offen und als er herein trat, erkannte er auch direkt Professor White mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt am Fenster da stehen. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn wirklich nicht bemerkt hatte und in Gedanken versunken zum Fenster raus sah oder seine Reaktion nur prüfen wollte, also räusperte er sich vorsichtig, aber bestimmend genug.

White zuckte nicht zusammen, zeigte aber in ihrer Haltung, dass sie ihn nun gehört hatte. Sie blickte vom Fenster hinab seitlich auf den Boden.

„Schließe bitte die Tür," ordnete sie ihm streng an, aber Harry folgte ihrem Aufruf. Er trat näher, blieb dann jedoch auf Abstand stehen als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. Ihr Blick war streng und verschlossen, teilweise wie an den Abenden als sie sich duelliert hatten. Der Gedanke, dass sich dieses schikanieren nun fortsetzte, versetzte ihm einen unangenehmen Schlag in den Magen.

„Du siehst müde aus," stellte sie leise fest.

Für ihn war es komisch, weil sie gerade gleichzeitig herrisch und fürsorglich auf ihn wirkte. Normal konnte man doch nur eines von beiden sein?

„Hab nicht gut geschlafen," gestand er ehrlich, verschwieg aber den Alptraum. White nickte, dann atmete sie tief durch und lehnte sich an den Lehrerschreibtisch während sie Harry gleichzeitig deutete sich auf einen der Stühle zu setzen. Er setzte sich, bemerkte aber auch dass der Raum nicht für ein Duell geräumt worden war. Wollte sie ihn nicht beibringen mit der Magie Gryffindor's umzugehen?! Oder war ihre erste Lektion wie er mit Gryffindor's Magie den Saal Duellierfähig zauberte?!

Harry zuckte zusammen als sich ein Schmunzeln in White's Ausdruck bildete. Sie schüttelte schließlich den Kopf.

„Okay, fangen wir an," sprach White sanft. „In jedem magischen Wesen fließt Magie. Das unterscheidet uns von Muggeln. Magie selber ist jedoch sehr vielfältig. Am bekanntesten unterscheiden wir zwischen weißer und dunkler Magie. Flüche der dunklen Künste werden durch dunkle Magie angetrieben und verstärkt. Genauso gibt es Zauber, die nur mit weißer Magie funktionieren. Heilzauber werden überwiegend durch weiße Magie vollzogen. Es heißt, dass jeder beide Flüsse in sich trägt, weswegen jeder dazu in der Lage ist, jeden Zauber auszusprechen. Der Erfolg jedoch hängt von der Magie ab, die man bewusst einsetzt.

So wie es vielen Zauberern zu wider ist Flüche der dunklen Künste einzusetzen, ist es dunklen Magiern wie Todessern zu wider, weiße Heilzauber zu benutzen.

Was nicht jeder erfährt oder nicht mal mitbekommen wird, ist die Magie der großen Hexen und Zauberer der Generationen. Vier sehr mächtige kennst du. Es sind die Gründer von Hogwarts.

Voldemort brüstet sich stets damit die Magie Slytherins zu besitzen."

Harry nickte, zum einen als Zeichen, dass er zuhörte, zum anderen damit er nicht auf der Stelle einfror. Ihm war es eisig kalt zumute und er glaubte nicht, dass es nur mit dem Gehörten zusammenhing. Irgendetwas an Professor White versetzte einem eine eisige Gänsehaut.

„Es gibt aber durchaus noch andere sehr mächtige Zauberer und Hexen nachfolgender Generationen. Zum Beispiel die Gründer der Beauxbatons Akademie oder auch Albus Dumbledore."

Harry sah überrascht auf. Er wusste und hielt Dumbledore auch immer für einen sehr starken Zauberer, ihn aber mit Gryffindor gleichzusetzen hatte er nie gewagt.

„So mächtige Zauberer wie diese es sind, schaffen es, ihre Magie _weiterzuvererben_. Dies geschieht nicht zwangsweise über das Blut. Zauber der Weitervererbung sind sehr vielfältig. Natürlich hat Salazar Slytherin einen Erben für seine Magie vorgesehen, aber wie du durch Dumbledore erfahren hast, hat seine Magie nicht irgendeiner seiner Nachfahren bekommen. Hätten Voldemort's Mutter, Großvater oder sein Onkel diese enorme Magie erhalten, ich bezweifle, dass sie der Tod ereilt hätte, dem sie zum Opfer gefallen waren. Nein, Salazar Slytherin wollte einen Erben, der seine Entschlossenheit und Kraft, seine Gedanken, Intelligenz und seine Grausamkeit teilte.

Das dies jedoch nicht immer der Fall ist, sieht man an der Magie von Hufflepuff und Rawenclaw. Ihrer Magie erhielt eine Hexe, die von Muggel abstammte und im Blut absolut keine Verbindung zu den beiden Hexen besaß."

„Und die Magie Gryffindor's ebenfalls?" fragte Harry. White lächelte mild.

„Gryffindor hatte wie Slytherin verfügt, dass nur sein Erbe seine Magie erhalten darf."

Harry war verwirrt.

„Soll das heißen, ich -?"

White nickte.

„Die Familie Potter stammt in direkter Blutlinie von Godric Gryffindor ab. Die Magie, die du jedoch trägst, hast du nicht, weil Gryffindor sie dir vermacht hat. Du trägst sie, weil dein Vater sie dir vermacht hat."

Harry war die Kinnlade herabgefallen. Meinte White das tatsächlich ernst?!

„Mein Vater hatte die Magie Gryffindor's?!"

„Ja und wie es aussieht, hat er einen Weg gefunden, diese Magie an dich weiterzugeben."

Harry stand auf und ging einige Schritte zur Seite. Wenn das wahr war, dann hieß das... Er wandte sich zurück zu White und sah an ihrem Ausdruck, dass sie genau wusste, warum er so durcheinander war.

„Ja," wiederholte sie sehr ernst. „Er besaß die Magie Gryffindor's und hat dennoch gegen Voldemort an dem Abend verloren."

Harry klappten die Beine zusammen und er sank augenblicklich auf einen anderen Stuhl nieder. Als er davon erfuhr, dass er diese Magie besaß, da keimte in ihm Hoffnung auf, dass er nicht von vornherein zum scheitern verurteilt war und heute Abend wurde diese wieder zertreten.

Es verging ein sehr langer stiller Moment, denn weder hatte Harry etwas gesprochen, noch hatte White einen Versuch gestartet diese Tatsache weniger schlimm aussehen zu lassen. Beide blieben ohne ein Wort von sich gegeben zu haben an ihren jeweiligen Plätzen.

Er hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis er endlich wieder Gefühl in seinen Gliedmaßen bekam und zu White aufblickte.

„Wenn mein Vater nicht gegen Voldemort ankommen konnte... wie soll ich dann?!"

White sah ihn tief und durchdringend an.

„Hast du Angst, Harry?"

Er nickte ohne es wirklich beabsichtigt zu haben, denn er wusste, das machte ihm zu einem feigen Angsthasen. White aber sah ihn plötzlich mitfühlend an.

„Gut," erwiderte sie und er sah sie verwundert an. „Hochmut ist das Letzte, was dir hier helfen wird. Angst aber wird dich wachsam halten."

„Professor White," sagte er aufgelöst. „Wie soll ich gegen Voldemort ankommen, wenn nicht mal Dumbledore es schaffte? Nicht mal mein Vater? Wozu dann das Ganze?"

„In dem du das tust, was weder dein Vater, noch Dumbledore rechtzeitig tun konnten. Du vernichtest seine Horkruxe."

Wieder sahen sich die beiden an und Harry spürte wieder diese merkwürdige kalte Gänsehaut. Was vorher nur eine Vermutung war, wurde nun bestätigt. Sie wusste von den Horkruxen.

„Harry, alles was ich tun kann ist dir das beizubringen, was ich auch schon deinem Vater beigebracht habe. Du musst selber weitergehen, selber mehr tun. Und wenn es dann soweit ist, wenn du alles gelernt hast, was es zu lernen gibt und alle Horkruxe zerstört hast, die Voldemort von sich erstellt hat, stellst du dich ihm. Dann gibt es kein zurück mehr. Du wirst alles geben, was du kannst und hoffentlich siegen."

Harry nickte abwesend, aber die Furcht, die sich in seinen Knochen niederlegte, die konnte er nicht verhindern und auch nicht mehr vertreiben.

„Hat, Jimá eigentlich dieselbe Magie?"

Die Professorin dachte ein wenig nach und so wartete er geduldig, bis sie von selber eine Erklärung von sich gab.

„Gryffindor's Magie kann stets nur einer besitzen. Deine Schwester hat _Ponestermagie_. Sie hat das Potter Blut, aber ihre Magie ist die eines _Ponesters_. Sie imitiert die Magie von euren Eltern, aber jene von Gryffindor, die durch deinen Vater floss, diese kann ihre Magie nicht imitieren. Du bist der Einzige, der sie besitzt."

„Sind sie sich da wirklich sicher?"

„Das bin ich. Als Jilli 4 Jahre alt war, wurde sie aufgrund einer Gegebenheit sehr krank. Bei dem Versuch ihr zu helfen, haben wir festgestellt, dass in ihr das Potter Blut fließt und die Magie deiner Eltern, nicht aber Gryffindor's Magie. Zu jenem Zeitpunkt floss sie durchaus auch noch nicht in dir. Das fanden wir heraus, weil du deine Schwester besser am Leben halten konntest, als wir gedacht hätten. Dies war dem Umstand zu verdanken, dass du die Magie von Gryffindor, die in deinem Vater war, nicht hattest und eure Magien daher viel eher in Symbiose miteinander banden. Ohne diesen Umstand, wäre wohl einer von euch beiden oder gar ihr beide gestorben."

Harry nickte nachdenklich, als er jedoch den fürsorglichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers bemerkte, kroch auch ihm ein weiches Lächeln über die Lippen.

„Sie nennen sie Jilli," merkte er leise an. White sah umsichtig zurück.

„Ich kannte sie nur als Jilli, nicht als Jimá," antwortete sie kurz.

„Aber sie waren eng?"

White antwortete darauf nicht, stattdessen starrte sie ihn wieder verschlossen an. Für ihn hieß es, dass dies noch nicht die Zeit war, mit ihr über seine Schwester zu sprechen. Er würde es ein andermal noch mal aufgreifen.

„Wenn du bereit bist, beginnen wir mit Lektion 1."

„Ja, ich bin bereit," sagte er entschlossen und White nickte.

Es war dunkel. Harry saß nach wie vor auf einem Platz unweit vor dem Lehrertisch. White allerdings saß nicht mehr, sondern schritt um ihn herum.

„Konzentriere dich nicht auf mich," begann sie in einer fremden, sehr monotonen Stimme. Sie stellte eine Kerze auf seinen Platz und mit einem kurzen antippen des Zauberstabs an dessen Doch erschien eine kleine Flamme. „Sieh die Flamme an und nur die Flamme. Ich werde dir nun durch meine empathischen Fähigkeiten etwas zeigen und egal was es ist, du musst dich beherrschen. Du kannst es fühlen, aber es darf dich nicht kontrollieren. Die Flamme der Kerze erlischt, wenn du dich nicht beherrschen kannst.

Gryffindor's Magie wird durch Emotionen bestimmt. Hass, Wut und Zorn wirkt sehr stark auf _Dark Breath_ , Liebe, Mitgefühl, Zuneigung bewegt _White Breath_. Was aber ist mit Enttäuschung? Mit Unverständnis? Schmerz? Hilflosigkeit?.. Trauer? Wenn du die Magie auch bei diesen Gefühlen beherrscht, wirst du eine Balance zwischen beiden Magien herstellen können."

Harry nickte als Zeichen, dass er sie gehört hatte. Er spürte ihre Hand an seiner Schulter und den bestimmenden Druck, den sie auf ihn ausübte. Seine Augen waren fest auf die Flamme gerichtet, fixierten sie, konzentrierten sich auf nichts anderes als das brennende Licht. Das brennende Licht und das Klassenzimmer wurden durch eine ihm fremde Gegend ersetzt. Er befand sich in einem Vorgarten. Es roch gut, nach vielen frischen Blumen und frisch gemähtem Gras. Er sah ein sehr prunkvolles, großes Herrenhaus und es wirkte hell, warm, sehr gepflegt und einladend. Konzentrieren. Er musste sich auf die Flamme konzentrieren. Die Flamme. Das Bild in seinen Gedanken verschwand jedoch nicht. Stattdessen hörte er Stimmen. Männer, die sich gegenseitig anbrüllten und Harry drehte sich schlagartig zur Seite. Er schreckte auf als er einen der beiden Männer erkannte. Es war sein Vater, wenn auch jünger als er ihn aus Jimá's Träumen kannte. Eher in dem Alter, in dem er ihn im Denkarium einmal gesehen hatte. Nein, selbst jünger als da. Er schätzte seinen Vater auf 13, vielleicht sogar erst 12. Selbst der alte Mann vor ihm war Harry nicht fremd. Er hatte ihn einmal im Spiegel Nerhegeb gesehen und da er durchaus auch Ähnlichkeiten zu seinem Vater sah, ahnte Harry, dass dies ein Verwandter von seinem Vater sein musste.

„Warum hast du nichts getan?" schrie James den Mann an. Sein Vater war wütend, das konnte Harry sehen. Nur der Grund fehlte ihm noch.

„Harry!" White's Stimme drang von weitem zu ihm durch als ob sie sich in einer großen Halle befanden und sie zu ihm sprechen würde. Das Echo ihrer Stimme hallte nach. „Du musst dich konzentrieren. Dräng nicht nach der Wahrheit. Fühle. Bleib ruhig. Lass es zu dir kommen. Jage es nicht nach."

Er riss sich zusammen und versuchte das aufgekeimte Gefühl zu mäßigen. Er atmete langsam und tief durch und wandte sich zum Geschehen zurück.

„James, Sohn," sagte der viel ältere Mann. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand aus als ob er James' Schulter drücken wollte, besann sich jedoch angesichts des zornigen Ausdrucks seines Gegenübers eines besseren und ließ die Hand wieder fallen.

Harry stand hier also seinem Großvater gegenüber. Es gab nie etwas, wo sich der Stammbaum der Potter Familie hätte ablesen lassen können, noch existieren unbedingt viele Verwandte, von denen er hätte näheres erfahren können. Seinen Großvater zum ersten mal richtig mit Stimme zu erleben, war bewegend. Die überwältigenden Gefühle in den Griff zu bekommen war schwer und anstrengend.

„Ich hab es versucht," fuhr sein Großvater eindringlich fort. „Zynohp und Erik waren jedoch entschlossen sich den _Lhayphsas_ anzuschließen."

„Und es ist deine Schuld!" schrie James zornig. „Ich hab genau gehört, wie ihr euch gestritten habt!"

„Wir sind erwachsene Leute," sagte der alte Zauberer geduldig. „Erwachsene streiten nun mal. Die beiden gehen nicht aufgrund einer Meinungsverschiedenheit mit mir."

Aber James schien die Ruhe seines Vaters förmlich zum kochen zu bringen, denn während er immer lauter und wütender wurde, blieb dieser besonnen.

„Nein, sie gehen, weil du nicht genug für sie tust. Du tust für jeden in dieser beschissenen Welt etwas, nur nicht für deine Familie und Freunde. Wir sind dir egal!"

„James!" donnerte Harry's Großvater laut, aber der Junge war weder zusammengezuckt, noch hatte er etwas von seinem zornfunkelnden Ausdruck verloren. „Es tut mir leid, dass Byen und Yearn die Zaubererwelt verlassen haben und du die beiden nicht wieder sehen wirst, aber dies hat nichts, absolut gar nichts, mit _mir_ zu tun. Was du neulich gehört hast, war ein ganz normaler Streit und es hat nichts damit zu tun, weshalb Zynohp und Erik sich den _Lhayphsas_ anschließen.

Sie sind der Meinung dass die Zaubererwelt für sie nicht mehr sicher ist. Die Welt der _Lhayphsas_ jedoch schon. Zynoph und Erik wollen Sicherheit für ihre Kinder. Das ist der einzige Grund und sie haben jedes Recht dazu, nachdem Zia ermordet wurde."

„Leg dir ruhig alles so zurecht, wie es dir am besten passt. Das kannst du ja am besten!" keifte James seinen Vater an, wandte sich schließlich ab und stampfte wütend ins Haus hinein.

„James!" rief der alte Zauberer, aber es war sinnlos. Harry's Vater war im Haus verschwunden ohne sich ein einziges Mal umgedreht zu haben.

Das Bild verschwamm und die Kerze kam zurück in sein Blickfeld. Es war jedoch dunkel und die Flamme erloschen. Harry blinzelte und sah sich verwirrt um. Professor White lehnte vor ihm an ihrem Schreibtisch, durch das schwache Mondlicht erkannte man ihre dunklen Augen und sie wirkten enttäuscht. Harry fühlte auf einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen in sich aufkeimen.

„Du musst dich konzentrieren," sagte sie ernst.

„Konzentrieren?" entgegnete er jedoch, denn obwohl er es nicht wollte, überkam ihm der Ärger über ihr Unverständnis und ihre Kälte.

„Ich sehe gerade meinen Vater in seiner Jugend, den ich nie kennengelernt habe und zwar in einem Streit mit meinem Großvater, den ich ebenfalls nie kennengelernt habe. Ich bin kein Eisblock, dem so was egal ist -" White blieb still und je länger die Zeit verging ohne, dass sie etwas darauf erwiderte, um so grausamer fühlte er sich. Diese Art mit jemanden umzugehen und demjenigen ohne Worte ins Gewissen zu reden kannte er nur von Dumbledore. „Professor," fügte Harry hinzu, um zumindest nicht respektlos zu erscheinen. Sie unterrichtete ihn und dafür sollte er doch eigentlich dankbar sein.

„Ich weiß," sagte White nun ohne ihre Stimme erhoben zu haben. Er sah überrascht auf und bemerkte, dass sie ihn verständnisvoll und sogar fürsorglich ansah.

„Deswegen zeige ich es dir. Dadurch werden andere Emotionen in dir hervorgerufen, die prüfen lassen, welche Emotion welche Magie berührt.

Du weißt aus unseren Duellen, wie sich _Dark Breath_ anfühlt. Du weißt , wie sich _White Breath_ anfühlt, weil du es bereits unterbewusst benutzt. Nun aber musst du lernen Gryffindor's Magie, die aus einer Balance zwischen beiden besteht, gezielt zu nutzen und von deiner normalen, in dir existierenden Magie zu trennen. Du musst lernen, die Magien zu spüren, egal welches Gefühl du gerade erlebst und auch wenn das, was du siehst und empfindest, noch so aufwühlend ist.

Wenn du gegen Voldemort antrittst, dann musst du mit White Breath kämpfen, wenn er es nicht erwartet, du musst mit Dark Breath kämpfen, wenn er es erwartet und du musst mit beiden Magien auf ihn zugehen, um ihn zu stoppen."

So verärgert er eben auch noch war, mit ihrer Erklärung hatten die Schuldgefühle Überhand genommen und all das Unverständnis über ihre Gefühlskälte verdrängt.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das tun soll," gab er ehrlich zu und schluckte hart. An diesem Punkt erschien es ihm sinnlos dies zu verstecken. Wenn sie nun wie Snape davon begann, dass er das einfach tun soll, dann wusste Harry, würde er den winzigen Respekt, den er gerade für sie empfand, über Bord schmeißen und -

„Wir werden es trainieren," sagte sie jedoch und er sah verwundert auf. „Es wird Zeit brauchen und ich kann dir nicht garantieren, dass wir diese Zeit auch haben, aber das sollte uns nicht davon abhalten es zu versuchen. Probiere das zu fühlen, was ich dir sage, kannst du das tun?"

Er nickte unsicher. Sie klang so ungewöhnlich einfühlsam, dass er nicht wusste, wie er das aufnehmen sollte, denn nach wie vor verband er sehr stark die Gemeinheiten und die Drohungen von den letzten Monaten mit ihrer Person. Das Misstrauen saß tief und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie oder gar ob er das jemals ablegen konnte.

„Dann konzentriere dich wieder auf die Flamme."

Sie hatte den Doch erneut mit ihrem Zauberstab angezündet. Wieder blickte Harry das brennende Licht an, wieder fühlte er sich müde und seltsam. Das Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge verschwamm ein weiteres Mal und er fand sich erneut im selben Vorgarten vor.

Sein Vater saß auf den Stufen vor der Eingangstür und starrte seine zusammengefalteten Hände an. Sein Großvater kam auf ihn zu und setzte sich erschöpft neben sein Vater hinab. Beide Männer blieben still, doch während sich auf dem einen Gesicht immer noch Enttäuschung und Wut befand, wirkte das andere einfach nur müde und erschöpft.

„Was ist nur los mit uns, Sohn?" begann der alte Zauberer, den bedrückten Blick tief in die Ferne des großen Gartens blickend.

„Es gab eine Zeit, da hast du mir vertraut, wenn ich sagte, dass ich alles getan habe. Ich versuche dir entgegen zu kommen, weiß, dass die letzte Zeit nicht einfach für dich war. Aber glaubst du tatsächlich, dass ich dir das antun könnte? Deine Freunde absichtlich aus deinem Leben vergraulen? Ich weiß, wie wichtig Byen und Yearn für dich sind. Ihr drei seid zusammen aufgewachsen. Bevor Sirius dein bester Freund wurde, bestand deine Welt nur aus ihnen beiden.

Ich _weiß_ , wie viel sie dir bedeuten."

James sagte nichts. Er starrte weiter seine Hände an und hatte seinen Vater keines Blickes gewürdigt. Keine Reaktion, die gezeigt hätte, dass er ihn hörte oder überhaupt beachtete. Harry runzelte grimmig die Stirn.

„Fühle dich nicht verärgert über das, was du siehst," hörte er White's Stimme und es klang auch dieses Mal wie ein Echo, dass er von weitem hörte. „Es steckt stets mehr hinter dem, was das bloße Auge wahr nimmt. Lasse Vorsicht walten. Sei ruhig verwirrt, aber fühle dich nicht verärgert."

Verwirrt sein... Harry konzentrierte sich darauf. Verwirrt sein. Nicht verärgert. Verwirrt... verwirrt. Fühlte er sich nun verwirrt?! Er hatte keine Ahnung. Offenbar, denn das Geschehen vor seinem geistigen Auge hatte sich nicht wieder aufgelöst, sondern ging weiter.

„James? Sohn, sag mir was ich tun soll, um wieder zu dir durchzudringen?" Sein Vater sah sein Großvater nun an, aber das Unverständnis und die Wut in den Augen des jungen James Potters war so groß, Harry wusste genau, dass er nicht einfach sagen würde, was in ihm vor ging. Tatsächlich stand James schnaubend auf und ging ins Haus hinein. Sein Großvater blieb sitzen und ließ die Schultern hängen. Er tat Harry leid.

„Du bist nicht der Einzige, den sie zurücklassen," sagte sein Großvater zu sich selbst, denn sonst war keiner anwesend, an dem er hätte seine Worte richten können. Sein Sohn war längst im Haus verschwunden. „Zynoph. Du warst mein bester Freund. Warum brichst du ausgerechnet jetzt alle Brücken ab? Ausgerechnet _jetzt_."

Das Bild verschwamm und Harry saß zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend vor der erloschenen Kerze. Schuldig sah er zu White auf.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich..."

White nickte verständnisvoll, so dass er den Satz nicht zwanghaft beenden musste.

„Du denkst, dein Vater war undankbar, unverschämt und verzogen. Deswegen fühltest du dich verärgert, weil er sich so unangemessen gegenüber deinem Großvater benahm."

Er nickte, denn sie hatte recht. Es war genau das, was er fühlte.

„Du kennst die Vorgeschichte nicht," fügte sie leise hinzu. „Die beiden hatten ursprünglich eine sehr enge, sehr gute Vater-Sohn Beziehung. Aber so wie du anhand vom Hören-Sagen oder Erinnerungen Dritter deine Meinung über ihn gebildet hast, tat es dein Vater auch über deinen Großvater."

„Sie kannten ihn?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. Dass sie mit seinem Vater befreundet war, lag auf der Hand, denn wieso hätte er sie sonst zu seiner Patentante machen sollen. Das sie jedoch auch seine Großeltern kannte, überraschte ihn doch sehr. Außer Sirius hatte ihm keiner je mehr über sie erzählt und auch aus seinem Paten hatte er nie sehr viel herausbekommen.

„Ich kannte ihn," antwortete sie behutsam. „Michael Potter war ein Auror. Auch seine Frau, deine Großmutter, Maria, wie du von Jimá erfahren haben dürftest, da sie ein Teil von Maria in ihrem Namen trägt, war eine Aurorin. Sehr angesehen in der Zaubererwelt und beide sehr gut in ihrem Job. Auroren haben selten Kinder, denn Jäger der schwarzen Magie zu sein... bringt nicht nur einen selbst in Gefahr. Es bringt auch diejenigen in eine ungewollte Situation, die man liebt und nur beschützen will.

Und wenn man das nicht konnte, dann entsteht eine Situation, wie wir sie hier vorfanden."

Harry sah verwundert auf.

„Dein Vater war -" White machte eine kurze Pause und atmete tief durch. „Er hatte das Herz an der richtigen Stelle, aber sowohl er, wie auch du, seid Menschen mit Gefühlen und jeder tut Dinge, die er im Nachhinein bereut, nicht aber in dem Moment, in dem man es tut. Man glaubt, es sei das richtige, sei angebracht. James war gekränkt, weil er seine Freunde verlor. Er hat nicht gesehen, was dies für seinen Vater bedeutete, dass es auch Michael Potter nicht gut ging. Er war, so wie du auch, ein Kind und Kinder denken nicht über die Folgen nach.

James handelte, wie es ein 13jähriger tat, der mit Auroren als Eltern das erlebt hatte, was bei ihm der Fall war. Wenn ich dir zeige, was dies war, so würdest du nicht mehr Unverständnis und Verärgerung empfinden, sondern Mitgefühl und womöglich auch Schmerz. Denn das spüre ich sehr wohl bei dir, dass du deinen Vater liebst.

Genauso weiß ich, dass wenn deine Eltern noch leben würden, sie ebenfalls Schmerz empfinden, wenn sie wüssten, was dir alles in den letzten Jahren passiert ist. Um dieses eine Wissen denke ich, bin ich froh, dass sie es nicht empfinden müssen."

Er war verwirrt, noch mehr als er es vorher bereits gewesen war.

„Was war mit meinem Vater, Professor White?"

Wollte er es wirklich wissen? Irgendwie hatte ein Teil in ihm Angst vor der Antwort. Die Neugierde aber war stärker. Sein Gegenüber sah ihn unnahbar an.

„Wir lassen es für heute Abend gut sein. Es war sehr viel. Wir machen am Sonntag weiter."

Harry war eigentlich schon aufgestanden, da hielt er jedoch inne. Sein Traum. Jetzt könnte er eine Antwort darauf bekommen und so wandte er sich White erneut zu, welche sich kein Stück gerührt hatte.

„Professor White?"

„Ja?"

„Ich hatte einen Traum... Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten sollte. Ich weiß, sie waren ein _Black Heart_. Sie waren nicht die Einzige. Kannten sie die anderen _Black Hearts_?"

Er hatte mit Absicht die Mehrzahl gewählt, um zu sehen, ob sie auch wusste, dass sie zu dritt waren. White nickte ohne dass er Zeichen von Verwunderung in ihrem Ausdruck feststellen konnte.

„Waren... waren es meine Eltern?"

Es verging ein Moment ohne, dass sich einer von beiden rührte. Er spürte, wie sich alles in ihm zusammenzog vor Neugierde. White nickte erneut und Harry rutschte das Herz in die Knie.

„Dann war es kein Traum?"

„Jilli ist auf einem speziellen Auftrag," sagte White mitfühlend. „Du hast wahrscheinlich das geträumt, worüber sie gerade nachdenkt. Eure Verbindung ist sehr stark und nachdem du nun weißt, dass sie deine Schwester ist, wird sich dieses Band zwischen euch noch mehr festigen. Du solltest nach ihrer Rückkehr mit ihr reden, damit sie weiß, was bei dir passiert. Ich bin mir sicher, sie wieß nicht, dass du ihre Gedanken in deinen Träumen aufnimmst. Sie kann dies unterbinden, wenn sie davon weiß."

„Ich habe von einem Gespräch meiner Eltern geträumt," erzählte Harry bedrückt. „Mein Vater sagte, er hätte meine Mutter zu einem _Black Heart_ gemacht. Meine Mutter war ihm nicht böse deswegen.

Wie konnte Jimá ein Gespräch von unseren Eltern wiedergeben, bei dem sie gar nicht anwesend war?! Oder... glaubt sie nur, dass es so ein Gespräch gab?"

„Nur weil du sie nicht gesehen hast, bedeutete es nicht, dass sie nicht da war."

„Ich verstehe nicht, Professor?"

„ _Ponester_ _können_ Formen annehmen. Sie müssen es nicht. Jilli war als Kind sehr verspielt und auch wenn sie im Großen und Ganzen auf eure Eltern hörte, so gab es durchaus Momente, wo sie ihren eigenen Willen folgte. Das was du gesehen hast, hat sie gesehen. Sie war da."

Harry nickte immer noch sehr verwirrt.

„Meine Eltern wurden aber angegriffen. Der Traum brach ab. Ich hab den Angreifer nicht gesehen."

Er wusste nicht wieso er so frei alles heraus sprach, wo er sich stets zur Vorsicht ihr gegenüber aufgerufen hatte. Sein Verlangen nach Aufklärung war plötzlich größer und alles was er wollte waren Antworten.

„Jimá wird ihre Gedanken unterbrochen haben. Wie gesagt, sie führt einen speziellen Auftrag aus." Da Harry sie immer noch erwartungsvoll ansah, gleich dessen, dass es eigentlich bereits sehr spät war und beide schon längst die Stunde beendet hatten, setzte White zumindest eine kurze Erklärung hinzu, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Es war eine _Phowlyris_ , die beide angriff."

„Was ist danach passiert, Professor?"

Sie hatte sich abgewandt und den Mond am Himmel beobachtet.

„Einiges, aber nichts davon soll dich jetzt noch belasten. Für dich sollte zählen, wie stark eine _Phowlyris_ angreifen kann und wie gefährlich sie ist. Deine Eltern haben überlebt und nur das ist wichtig für dich. Du solltest jetzt wirklich gehen. Miss Granger wartet auf dich."

Harry hatte komplett vergessen, dass er noch die Rundgänge mit ihr machen musste. Unzufrieden zwang er sich aufzustehen.

„Harry," begann Professor White plötzlich und er hatte sofort erwartungsvoll zu ihr zurückgeblickt. „Der Grund, warum keiner dir mehr über deine Eltern und ihre Familie erzählt ist, weil der Großteil nicht mehr kennt. Und diejenigen, die mehr wissen, wollten dich mit ihrem Schweigen nur schützen. Du hattest das Recht darauf, nicht noch mehr Sorgen auf deinen Schultern zu lasten, als du ohnehin bereits ertragen musstest. Nun bist du aber erwachsen. Volljährig. Was immer du wissen willst, werde ich dir mitteilen. Wenn du also Fragen hast, so bist du frei sie mir zu stellen – und ich werde antworten."

Er hatte damit nicht gerechnet und jetzt, wo er es hörte, bekam er kein Wort heraus. White lächelte sanft.

„Nicht heute Abend. Du musst auch nicht sofort alles wissen wollen. Wenn du eine Frage hast, so stelle sie. Wenn nicht, so warte, bis du Fragen hast. Gute Nacht, Harry."

„Danke, Professor White. Gute Nacht."

Irgendwie verließ er erleichterter das Klassenzimmer, wenn es ihn auch immer noch merkwürdig vorkam, dass White im Zimmer blieb und immer noch den Mond anstarrte, selbst als er die Tür nach sich schloss. Meinte sie das wirklich ernst? Sie würde ihm alles erzählen, wenn er fragte? Wieso nur kam ihm nun keine Frage, wo er jede hätte stellen können?

* * *

McGongall's Test für Verwandlung stellte sich als tatsächlich sehr machbar heraus. Sie holte jeden Schüler zu sich vor und ließ ihn eine Stecknadel in zwei, drei vorgegebene Dinge verwandeln. Da Harry sogar eine Stecknadel in eine Couch verwandeln konnte, war es nicht schwer die kleineren Dinge hinzubekommen, die McGonagall gefordert hatte. Schließlich erklärte Jimá ihnen, dass es nur auf die Konzentration auf ein solches ankam und größere Dinge zwar eine kräftigere Hand verlangten, mehr aber war es nicht.

Jeder Siebtklässler hatte die geforderte erste Form verwandeln können, einige hatten Probleme mit der zweiten Form und nur wenige, darunter jedoch Harry, Ginny, Hermine und Ron, schafften auch die dritte Formforderung von McGonagall.

Bei Ginny und Hermine schien McGonagall keine Zweifel an ihren Zaubern zu haben und hatte beide auch mit einem seltenen Lächeln gelobt. Sowohl bei Harry, wie auch Ron jedoch betrachtete sie die Form sehr lange mit skeptischem Blick als ob sie erwarten würde, dass es jeden Moment in sich zusammenbrach. Ron fühlte sich in der Tat unsicher, aber sein Zauber hielt und McGonagall hatte keine andere Wahl als das durchgehen zu lassen. Bei Harry war sie gar noch strenger und tippte sogar mit ihrem eigenen Zauberstab seine Couch hier und da an, aber auch bei ihm fiel nichts in sich zusammen. Ihr Blick war nach wie vor kritisch als sie ihn ansah, Harry konnte sich das Grinsen jedoch nicht verkneifen. Geschafft!

An dem Abend war Harry so erledigt, alles was er noch tun konnte und wollte war mit Ginny vor dem Kamin auf der Couch zu legen und faulenzen. Ron lag auf der gegenüberliegenden Couch und tat dasselbe. Allein Hermine hatte schon wieder ein Buch auf ihrem Schoß und saß im Schneidersitz

eingeengt am Ende der Couch auf der Ron sich breit gemacht hatte. Neville saß auf einem Stuhl neben der Truppe, gleichfalls mit einem Buch, jedoch für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er erneut in den Schlaf glitt und träumte.

Es war eine ruhige Gegend, umgeben von sehr viel Wäldern. Eine einsame Hütte befand sich auf dem Gebiet und Harry sah eine jüngere Jimá auf die Hütte zulaufen. Sie hatte nur einen Rucksack dabei, trug Top und Jeans, wie ein ganz normaler Teenager. Er schätzte sie ein wenig jünger als jetzt. Ihre Kleidung war verspielter, nicht ganz so erwachsen wie jetzt. Die Tür zur Hütte stand offen und von weitem sah sie nun einen alten, bekannten Zauberer heraustreten. Es war Dumbledore.

„Professor Dumbledore?" sagte sie überrascht als sie herantrat. Ein sehr großer Mann, den Harry schon mal in Jimá's Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, stand unweit hinter Dumbledore in der Hütte. Das musste Yuno gewesen sein, der Zauberer, bei dem Jimá all die Jahre gelebt hatte.

„Was tun Sie hier, Sir? Ist es wegen Harry? Remus hat nichts -"

„Harry geht es gut," sagte Dumbledore bestimmend. „Ich bin hier in einer anderen Angelegenheit."

„Sirius ist hier nicht aufgetaucht, wenn Sie das meinen," sagte seine Schwester vorsichtig. Dumbledore deutete ihr an sich mit ihm auf die Stufen zu setzen und sie folgte seiner Aufforderung. Seine Schwester sah Yuno verwirrt an, aber er hatte sich zu ihnen an die Tür gelehnt und seinen Blick in die Ferne gerichtet.

„Was ist los?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Vor einigen Tagen sind Ereignisse eingetreten und es hat sich herausgestellt, dass Sirius in der Tat unschuldig ist. Er hat deine Eltern nicht verraten, Jimá."

Sie war irritiert, in ihr war alles durcheinander, im Chaos. Einerseits stach es schmerzhaft heiß in ihrem Herzen, andererseits schien jemand eiskaltes Wasser darüber gegossen zu haben.

„W-was soll das heißen?" stotterte sie aufgelöst. Als Dumbledore sprach, ging er sehr umsichtig und langsam voran, wohl wissend, wie schwer das für ein Teenager zu verstehen sein musste und dass er hier in Anbetracht der Umstände sehr behutsam voranzugehen hatte.

„Vor 12 Jahren war nicht Sirius derjenige, der deine Eltern an Voldemort verraten hat. Er saß zu unrecht in Askaban ein. Er ist geflohen und wollte Rache. Nicht aber an Harry, sondern an den wahren Verräter."

„Wer war es dann? Sirius war nicht ihr Geheimniswahrer?"

Dumbledore zögerte und Harry ahnte, dass er mit sich rang Jimá den Richtigen zu nennen. Denn es machte alles nicht weniger schlimm.

„Es war Peter Pettigrew."

„Peter?" wiederholte sie verständnislos. „A-aber... Peter war auch ein Freund meiner Eltern. Sirius hat Peter doch schon vor 12 Jahren getötet?!"

„Peter arbeitete für Voldemort," sagte Dumbledore. „Er hat den Aufenthaltsort deiner Eltern an seinen Herrn weitergegeben und damit ihren Tod herbeigeführt. Dieser Tausch war uns allen verborgen geblieben. Sirius, deine Eltern und Peter waren die Einzigen, die davon wussten.

Deswegen hat Sirius Peter gejagt und wollte ihn töten. Er wusste als Einziger, dass Peter der Verräter war. Dieser hat diesen Umstand wiederum genutzt, um seinen eigenen Tod vorzutäuschen. Er lebte all die Jahre."

„Aber... wieso... Ich verstehe nicht. Wieso... Peter ist am Leben? Wo war er dann? Hat Sirius ihn gefunden? Was ist mit ihm?"

„Er ist wieder verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich zu seinem Herrn."

„Er ist... Er war wirklich... Er lebte?! Wirklich?!"

Dumbledore nickte umsichtig.

„Remus hat ihn mit eigenen Augen gesehen."

„A-aber... Ich verstehe nicht..."

Die Haselnussbraunen Augen wurden glasig und Harry spürte ihr Bedürfnis zu weinen, ihr Unverständnis über alles und gleichzeitig die Fassungslosigkeit und auch die winzige Erleichterung, dass diese Hoffnung, die sie als kleines Mädchen hatte, tatsächlich wahr war. Ihr Patentonkel, dem sie damals so sehr vertraut hatte, war unschuldig, wie sie es damals gehofft hatte. Es gab tatsächlich eine Erklärung.

„Sirius... Sirius... wo ist er?"

„Noch auf der Flucht. Aber sobald es geht, wird Remus ihn herbringen, damit ihr euch sehen könnt."

„Auf der Flucht? Aber warum? Er ist unschuldig!"

Dumbledore sah bedrückt in den gefühlvollen Blick des unschuldigen Mädchens vor sich.

„Durch Pettigrew's Flucht ist es unmöglich seine Unschuld zu beweisen. Für die Zaubererwelt gilt er nach wie vor als schuldig."

Ob Jimá es wirklich verstand, dass konnte Harry nicht sagen. Er fühlte, was sie fühlte und es wirkte mehr als ob sie in ein tiefes Loch gefallen war und noch immer hinabgezogen wurde. Dumbledore legte liebevoll seine Hand auf ihren Arm und drückte sie umsichtig.

„Ich muss wieder zurück nach England, Verpflichtungen. Das hier jedoch war mir ein Anliegen, dass ich selbst ausführen wollte. Mir ist klar, dass du nun viel zu verarbeiten hast, Jimá. Nimm dir die Zeit. Wenn du bereit bist, Sirius zu sehen, dann gib Remus Bescheid, denn Sirius, das weiß ich, will dich auf jeden Fall treffen. Das hat er mir persönlich gesagt."

Dumbledore stand auf und war im Begriff zu gehen, da hatte Jimá ihm jedoch eilig eine Frage nachgerufen, die gerade ihr Herz mehr denn alles andere belastete.

„H-Hasst er mich?"

Er lächelte sanft.

„Nein," antwortete der alte Zauberer zuversichtlich. „Er möchte sich dir einfach nur gerne erklären und hofft auf dein Verständnis."

Mit einem letzten liebevollen Blick, drehte sich Dumbledore wieder weg und disapparierte. Jimá blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, die Gefühle, die sie überwältigten, waren dabei sie in die Knie zu zwingen. Jeden Moment würde sie ohnmächtig werden – Dann aber spürte sie starke Hände, die ihre Arme erfassten und sie dadurch stützten.

„Ist okay, Kind," sagte Yuno bestimmend. „Ich halte dich."

Jimá krallte ihre rechte Hand an ihm fest, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Es war für eine Sekunde dunkel. Dann sah er wieder die Hütte. Diesmal saß Jimá hibbelig und aufgeregt auf der Couch. Yuno dagegen las gemütlich die Zeitung während neben ihnen das Wasser kochte und in der Pfanne Fleisch gebraten wurde.

„Was, wenn er mich doch hasst?" sagte Jimá verunsichert. Yuno hatte die Zeitung kurz hinabgesenkt und sie eindringlich angesehen.

„Er hasst dich nicht, Kind."

Nachdem Jimá ihn nur verwirrt ansah, hob er die Zeitung wieder an und las weiter. Seine Schwester wurde noch aufgeregter und warf immer wieder einen suchenden Blick zum Fenster hinaus. Sie sprang plötzlich auf als sie Stimmen hörte. Yuno schien die Männer ebenfalls zu hören, denn er legte die Zeitung beiseite und beobachtete Jimá dabei, wie diese zum Fenster lief und sich sehnsüchtig hinausbeugte.

Remus und Sirius kamen auf die Hütte zu, der Hippogreif Seidenschnabel schritt mit ihnen mit. Sein Pate sah noch immer so aus, wie Harry ihn damals am Ende der dritten Klasse kennengelernt hatte. Schmutzig, düster und ungepflegt, also konnte dies nicht so lange nach seinem Abschied gewesen sein. Sein Umhang war anders, neuer, aber der Bart und die strubbeligen Haare waren noch dieselben.

„Will sie mich überhaupt sehen?" hörte er Sirius' krächzende Stimme.

„Natürlich will sie dich sehen," entgegnete Remus bestimmend.

„Ich – Was soll ich zu ihr sagen? Wie soll ich ihr erklären -"

„Dumbledore hat es schon getan. Sie weiß alles."

„Und sie... sie ist nicht verletzt?"

Jimá hatte die Tür der Hütte aufgerissen, woraufhin beide Männer überrascht herüber sahen. Sirius war wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben, Seidenschnabel war irgendwo weit hinter den Männern bereits zum Halten gekommen und hatte sich da vergnügt. Remus lächelte seine Patentochter erfreut an, doch Jimá hatte ihren Blick fest auf Sirius geheftet. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, da lief sie auf Sirius zu und bevor dieser überhaupt realisierte was passierte und reagieren konnte, war Jimá ihm um den Hals gefallen und klebte nun mehr oder weniger wie ein Affe an ihm.

Sirius schluckte hart, denn er hatte offensichtlich nicht mit dieser Begrüßung gerechnet. Es dauerte etwas, dann aber schlang auch er seine Hände um Jilli und drückte sie gleichfalls zu sich. Sie ließ ihn erst nach einer ganzen Weile los, als Remus sich entschuldigte, um beiden den Moment für sich zu lassen und Yuno in der Hütte Gesellschaft leistete.

Sirius sah sich den Teenager genau an und begann zu lächeln. Für Harry und er war sich sicher, auch für Jimá selbst, sah dies komisch aus, denn er wirkte dadurch nicht freundlich oder vertrauensvoll, sondern eher wie ein verrückt gewordener Verbrecher mit gelben Zähnen. Jimá aber hatte keine Angst vor ihm. Stattdessen schniefte sie ein wenig, um ihre Fassung wiederzugewinnen.

„Es tut mir leid," sagten beide gleichzeitig und hielten auch simultan inne. Sie lachten.

„Dir muss gar nichts leid tun," sagte Sirius als Erster. „Mir dagegen schon."

„Ich hätte an dich glauben sollen," erwiderte Jimá jedoch. „Du warst all die Jahre alleine in Askaban und niemand -"

„Ich wollte dich da nicht haben, Jilli. Askaban... da gehörtest du nicht hin. Nicht mal für eine Sekunde."

„Warum hast du mir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt? Ich hätte dir doch geglaubt."

Sirius fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihre Stirn und strich die dunkelrote Haarsträhne mit einem sanften Lächeln zur Seite.

„Ich weiß. Du hast allen Grund und jedes Recht mit mir böse zu sein. Ich kann es nicht mal erklären, warum ich so handelte. Ich gab mir selbst die Schuld an dem Tod deiner Eltern."

„Ich bin nicht böse auf dich," sagte sie gefühlvoll. „Alles was ich jemals wollte ist das heute. Dass du mir sagst, dass es eine Erklärung gab und wieder zu mir zurück kommst."

Sirius war sichtlich gerührt und sprachlos. Das erkannte Harry, weil er darauf nichts mehr erwiderte und man ihm ansah, wie viel ihre Worte ihm bedeuteten.

„Du siehst aus wie deine Mutter," krächzte er liebenswürdig und sah sie bedacht an. „Deine Augen aber, sind die deines Vaters. Harry und du, ihr seid die Ebenbilder eurer Eltern. Euch wiederzusehen ist ein wenig, als ob Lilli und James noch leben."

Jilli schien von seinen Worten so überwältigt zu sein, dass sie sich einfach wieder auf ihn schmiss und umklammerte. Sirius schloss die Augen und drückte sie ebenfalls fest in seine Arme. Es war viel Zeit vergangen, sie wollten jeden Moment neuen Moment genießen.

Jemand stupste ihn an, so dass Harry die Augen öffnete. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu erinnern, wo er eigentlich war. Ginny lächelte ihn sanft an.

„Wir gehen jetzt alle schlafen. Dachte, du wolltest bestimmt nicht hier alleine auf der Couch bleiben?"

„Ja, nein... Danke."

Er stand auf, gab seiner Freundin einen Kuss und folgte dann Ron und Neville rauf in den Jungenschlafsaal. Seine Gedanken kreisten noch immer um seine Schwester. Er hoffte inständig, dass es ihr gut ging, trotz all der Gedanken, die sie sich offenbar machte. So unterschiedlich und intensiv wie ihre Gedanken waren, er wusste nicht, ob er ihr davon erzählen würde. Durch diese Träume lernte er nicht nur seine Schwester, sondern auch seine Eltern und Sirius auf eine Weise kennen, die er so vielleicht sonst nie hätte erfahren dürfen. Vorerst wollte er dies zumindest weiterhin dabei belassen.


	14. Chapter 14

Nächstes =) Übergangskapitel sind irgendwie immer schwerer zu schreiben oder mir kommt es im Moment nur so vor, weil ich so in der Schwebe stecke, wegen arbeit suchen und so weiter.

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Hello Hello =)

Hoi, diesmal war ich überrumpelt, dass du so schnell reviewt hast. Ich hatte mit dem Kapitel noch nicht mal angefangen. Mein Auto muss nächsten Monat zum TÜV und ich bin grad dabei herauszufinden, was gemacht werden muss. Ich schreib nebenbei auch grad das CofX Chapter. Zumindest steht nun das Grundgerüst des Kapitels und muss nur noch ausgeschrieben werden.

Oh ja, daran kann ich mich auch erinnern, dass ich total große Vorfreude auf den Film hatte und dann doch sehr enttäuscht danach war, weil so viele Szenen, auf die ich mich durch das Buch gefreut hatte, gefehlt haben... auch wenn Sirius irgendwie perfekt als Verrückter und dennoch liebender Patenonkel am Ende rüberkam XD Fast fand ich da diese Szene zumindest im Film besser als im Buch, wo Harry und Hermine ihn wegdrängten. Im Film wäre Harry ja mitgekommen =) Noch enttäuschter war ich aber von dem viertel Film über die gekürzten oder weggelassenen Szenen. Sirius hat mir da so sehr gefehlt =/

Naja, wenn man bedenkt, dass Remus nicht mit auf Horkrux Jagd ging und am Ende dennoch in der Schlacht von Hogwarts umkam mit Tonks zusammen, hat Harry's Rücksichtnahme ja nicht viel gebracht =/ Verstehen, klar, aber wie gesagt, am Ende hat es ja dennoch nichts gebracht.

Ich hab überhaupt alle Szenen zwischen Harry und den Marauders (Peter ausgeschlossen) genossen und les sie auch bis heute immer wieder gerne.

Yap, Kaylar Steward ist Kaylar, die gefallene Phowlyris. Ich hab mich entschieden ihre Geschichte zu verändern und sie in BH III hier mit einzufassen. Das wirft vieles durcheinander aber mal sehen wer mit wem mehr Chemie entwickelt =) Bin damit in BtF ja auch ganz gut gefahren.

Zu Jimá's Auftrag siehe das nächste Kapitel dann. Wäre ja langweilig, wenn alles nach Plan verliefe XD aber ich habe nicht vor sie Harry jetzt schon wegzunehmen.

Gehen schon. Jimá ist zwar ein Ponester, aber eben auch eine Hexe. Remus hat ja mal gesagt, dass sie dennoch wie eine Hexe sich auch verletzten und sterben kann. Warum dann also nicht auch lieben, wie eine normale Hexe? XD

Yap, es war Diana's Schwester, die Lilli und James angegriffen hat, das passiert gerade im CofX Kapitel 102.

Hehe, ja, da wird noch viel Schlagabtausch zwischen Harry und Anna stattfinden, bevor beide so miteinander umgehen können, wie es James, Lilli und Sirius von beiden gewollt hätten.

Thx fürs liebe Review =) Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 14 – Not just a mask

Harry hatte eigentlich gehofft wieder ein Traum von Jimá zu bekommen, nachdem er ins Bett gegangen war, aber er wachte am nächsten morgen ausgeschlafen und fit wie ein Turnschuh auf – ohne geträumt zu haben.

„Alles okay?" fragte Hermine und musterte ihn kritisch beim Frühstück. „Du wirkst also ob du heute mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden wärst?"

Harry grummelte etwas unverständliches. Das war blöd und das wusste er, aber es wurmte ihn irgendwie nicht wieder ein Traum von seinen Eltern oder Sirius zu haben. Seitdem Jimá in sein Leben getreten war, erfuhr er mehr von seiner Vergangenheit und Familie als all die 6 Jahre zuvor zusammen. Auch wenn dies ab und zu unangenehm war, so hatte er es lieber so als gar nicht.

„Sag bloß deine Motivation für die UtZ Prüfungen sind schon wieder abgeflaut?"

Harry rührte griesgrämig in seinem Müsli herum.

„Du weißt, was Professor White von dir verlangt hat?" redete sie ihm weiter ins Gewissen, woraufhin er sie nun verärgert ansah.

„Ich hab den Test von McGonagall doch bestanden?!" blaffte er zurück.

„Das heißt nicht, dass du die Hände in den Schoß legen sollst und nichts mehr tun musst," sagte Hermine eindringlich. Ginny und Ron hatten sich tief in ihre jeweiligen Cornflakes vergraben, um auch ja nichts beisteuern zu müssen.

„Es ist Samstag, können wir es nicht mal gut sein lassen? Für ein Wochenende? Bitte!"

Harry hatte sich wieder in sein Müsli vergraben ohne einen seiner Freunde dabei auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Er ahnte, dass sie einander besorgt ansahen, und je länger er da saß und nichts tat, desto größer baute sich der Ärger in ihm auf.

„Ich bin fertig. Wir sehen uns."

Er schob die halbvolle Schüssel von sich und eilte sehr schnell aus der Großen Halle. Es war gut, dass keiner von ihnen Anstalten machte ihn aufhalten oder folgen zu wollen, denn in diesem Moment hatte er wirklich absolut keine Lust auf ihre Gesellschaft. Was er wollte war seine Familie.

Er hatte einige Runden auf dem Quidditch Feld gedreht, weil ihm das half seine Gedanken zu klären. Er war bedacht darauf nicht wieder aus Versehen zu weit weg zu fliegen, um sein Versprechen an seine Schwester nicht zu brechen. Er wusste nicht wie lange er bereits flog und hatte auch nicht vor aufzuhören, da spürte er auf einmal ein reißenden Schmerz an jeder Faser seines Knochens. Seine Hand löste sich von seinem Besen und das nächste was er sah war der blaue Himmel über sich. Dann prallte er mit dem Rücken auf den Rasen auf und damit wurde der vorher grauenvolle Schmerz durch ein neues, quälendes Pochen ergänzt, dass von seinem Rücken zu seinen Beinen schoss. Er konnte sich nicht rühren, kein Finger bewegen, noch sich wieder aufrichten. Alles schmerzte und brannte wie Feuer.

Alles zog an ihm vorbei wie in einem Film, der zu schnell vorgespult wurde, als dass man alles mitbekam. Da waren unterschiedliche Stiefeln, er sah viele Hinterköpfe, grün-silberne Schals, ein Gryffindor Schal, Draco Malfoy's Gesicht, er schubste einen Mitschüler beiseite. Der reißende Schmerz war weg, das pochen jedoch blieb. Harry konnte sich immer noch nicht bewegen, es fühlte sich an als ob er sich sämtliche Knochen gebrochen hätte. Er schluckte, versuchte zu atmen, aber alles was er schaffte war ein schweres Keuchen. Wieder der reißende Schmerz, der mit einem Mal über ihn gefahren war. Jetzt erinnerte er sich. Es war der _Cruciatus_ Fluch. Er schrie mit der gebrochenen Stimme, die er hatte und krallte die Hände in den weichen Boden, um etwas anderes spüren zu können. Irgendetwas, Hauptsache es unterbrach diese tiefe Qual in seinen Körper. Das tat es auch plötzlich. Diesmal sah er vertrautere Gesichter. Lupins und Hermines und immer noch Draco Malfoys. Dann wurde es schwarz.

* * *

Harry wachte im Krankenflügel wieder auf. Der Schmerz, der ihn eine Sekunde vorher noch voll im Griff hatte, war vergangen. Er drückte sich auf und obwohl dies noch ein Krampf an seinen Muskeln nach sich zog, war er erleichtert sich wieder zu spüren und kontrollieren zu können.

„Harry, ein Glück!"

Ginny war vom Stuhl neben ihm aufgesprungen, hatte sich auf ihn geschmissen, um ihn fest zu umarmen und setzte sich dann zu ihm auf das Bett, nachdem sie ihn auch wieder loslassen konnte. Er sah sie verwirrt an, denn sie war ziemlich blass im Gesicht.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er schwach. „Malfoy hat mich angegriffen?"

„Nein, hat er nicht," sagte sie erleichtert. Sie musste wirklich große Angst um ihn gehabt haben. „Er hat dich gerettet."

„Wie jetzt? Aber der _Cruciatus Fluch_?"

„Es waren Taggard und Ilmes."

„Taggard und Ilmes?! Slytherins? Sind die nicht erst in der sechsten Klasse?"

„Malfoy ging dazwischen und hat beide mit einem Fluch aufhalten können. Ich hab dich gesucht und bin gerade dazugestoßen, als Taggard und Ilmes dich angriffen. Taggard wollte mich auch angreifen, aber Malfoy ging dazwischen. Ich konnte Remus zur Hilfe holen und er hat dich dann sofort hier her gebracht, damit Madam Pomfrey sich um dich kümmern konnte, aber du hattest ziemlich viele Knochenbrüche. Ein Glück war diese Heilerin aus dem St. Mungo da. Sie hat dich schneller wieder zusammenflicken können. Ich hatte vorher wirklich Angst um dich. Ich bin so erleichtert, dass du tatsächlich schon aufgewacht bist. Diese Heilerin sagte zwar, dass du das tun würdest, aber... Harry, ich -"

„Mir geht's gut," sagte er, damit sie den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen musste. Er drückte ihre Hand und versuchte zumindest mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln zu zeigen, dass sie sich nun keine Sorgen mehr machen sollte.

„Taggard und Ilmes haben mich also angegriffen?"

„Ja, Remus hat sie wohl zu Professor White mitgenommen, nachdem diese Heilerin sich um dich gekümmert hat. Ich hab die beiden jedenfalls seitdem nicht mehr gesehen. Ron und Hermine auch nicht."

„Wo sind die beiden?"

„Rundgänge. Aber sie kommen danach her. Ich sollte eigentlich auch nicht hier sein, aber Professor White hat Madam Pomfrey gebeten es zu erlauben."

Er nickte erneut.

„Wie lang lieg ich hier schon?"

„Keine Sorge, es ist noch immer Samstag. Scheint ne ziemlich gute Heilerin zu sein."

„Taggard und Ilmes. Wieso sollten sie mich angreifen? Wir hatten doch bisher nie Probleme. Standen sie unter den Imperius Fluch?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Remus haben wir auch noch nicht gesehen. Er weiß es bestimmt."

„Und Malfoy hat mich also gerettet, ja?" fragte er immer noch fassungslos. Ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy sollte ihm helfen? Der Draco Malfoy, mit dem er in den letzten Jahren nichts als Rivalität und Abscheu verband? Der ihn im letzten Schuljahr noch angriff, sobald sie sich überhaupt über den Weg liefen?

„Scheint so, als ob das, was mit seiner Mutter passiert ist, ihn doch irgendwie zum Nachdenken gebracht hat," sagte Ginny leise und Harry nickte nachdenklich.

Weder Professor White, noch Remus hatten sich im Krankenflügel bei ihm blicken lassen. Dafür lernte Harry zum ersten Mal Heilerin Jeanette Stradford kennen, die am nächsten Tag nach ihm gesehen hatte. Sie war eine strenge und gleichzeitig freundliche Hexe, eindeutig bereits etwas älter, aber noch lange nicht so alt wie Professor McGonagall oder gar Dumbledore. Dafür jedoch sehr gründlich, denn er kam sich vor als ob sie alles bei ihm doppelt und dreifach überprüfte, bis sie ihn am Ende mit sehr kritischem Blick von oben nach unten musterte.

„Na gut," sagte sie skeptisch. „Ich entlasse dich. Aber du wirst heute nicht mehr auf den Besen steigen! Und ein guter Ratschlag von mir - Versuch nicht jeden Monat hier aufzutauchen. Das ist nicht gut auf lange Zeit hin. Vertrau mir. Dein Vater weiß wovon ich spreche."

Sie steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder ein, als Harry ihre Worte noch mal durchging und sie verwirrt ansah.

„Sie kannten meinen Vater?"

„Sehr gut sogar," sagte Stradford nun viel umsichtiger und auch ihr Ausdruck war fast fürsorglich. „Er _war_ monatlich in meiner Behandlung. Tu dir also selbst den Gefallen und mach ihm das nicht nach. Wie ich sehe hast du nämlich viele, die dein Wohl am Herzen liegen und du willst nicht, dass sie sich ständig so fühlen müssen, wie es deine Mum tat."

Sie lächelte auf einmal sehr liebenswürdig, was er vorher von ihr nicht erwartet hatte, so streng wie sie ihm eigentlich begegnet war.

„Pass auf dich auf und – Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns nicht so bald wieder."

Sie ging zu Madam Pomfrey rüber und hatte sich mit der Kollegin in ein Gespräch vertieft. Harry verließ den Krankenflügel, wenn auch ein wenig benommen und irritiert.

Er machte sich auf dem Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum als er auf dem Weg dorthin Tonks begegnete, welche auf dem Gang stand und ihn nett zulächelte.

„Na du," sagte sie lieb.

„Hey Tonks," erwiderte er gleichfalls und setzte seinen Weg mit ihr zusammen Richtung Gryffindor Turm fort.

„Schön, dass du wieder wohlauf bist."

„Danke."

„Deine Freunde machen sich große Sorgen um dich," sagte sie vorsichtig, so dass er sofort wusste, dass sie nicht einfach so mitten im Gang gestanden hatte, sondern absichtlich auf ihn wartete.

„Mir geht's gut," murmelte er grimmig. „Sie haben mich heut früh doch gesehen?"

„Das sagt Brian auch ständig," entgegnete sie ihm jedoch, woraufhin Harry sie verwirrt ansah.

„Ich rede nicht von äußerlichen Wunden. Sondern von dem, was in euch drinnen vor sich geht. Wir sind nicht blind, weißt du. Ihr braucht nicht zu sagen, was los ist und wir wissen es dennoch. Das ist eben so mit _Familie_. Deine Freunde sind deine Familie, Harry. Sie waren die letzten Jahre bei dir und gingen mit dir durch dick und dünn. Sie wissen, wenn es dir nicht gut geht und dich etwas belastet."

„Mir geht es aber gut," wiederholte er trotzig.

„Brian nicht," sagte Tonks und Harry fand sich plötzlich nicht nur verwirrt, sondern auch sprachlos vor. Einerseits verstand er nicht, warum Tonks ständig ihn und ihren Bruder verglich. Andererseits aber machte er sich ebenfalls Sorgen um den Freund und fand sich daher hin und hergerissen zwischen ignorieren und neugierig nachhaken. Er entschied sich für Letzteres.

„Warum nicht?"

Tonks sah ihn spitz an.

„Jimá hat mir erzählt, dass du von seiner Adoption weißt."

„Ja, schon."

„Mum und Dad haben ihm sehr früh erzählt, dass sie nicht seine richtigen Eltern waren. Brian ist sehr klug, weißt du. Hat einige Klassen übersprungen und so."

Harry nickte verstehend. Das hatte ihm Ron schließlich mal erzählt.

„Er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte und so hätten sie die Wahrheit vor ihm ohnehin nicht lange verschweigen können. Brian hat es damals ziemlich gut aufgenommen und eigentlich hatte sich nichts zwischen uns verändert. Wir waren immer noch Familie.

Er hat seine Mum nun vor einiger Zeit gesehen und das ging leider nicht gut aus."

„Warum das?" fragte Harry und war sichtlich überrascht. Jimá hatte kein Wort davon erwähnt und Brian hatte sich auch nichts anmerken lassen, wenn er ihn traf, denn Harry glaubte, dass dies sehr emotional für jemanden sein musste, seiner biologischen Mutter nach so langer Zeit zu begegnen. War es für ihn selbst doch jedes Mal erneut aufwühlend, seine Eltern zu sehen, egal, ob es nun nur ein Traum oder durch ein Zauber an ihren Gräbern war.

„Nun... er hatte eine Vorstellung von ihr und sie – uhm – hat dies in jeder Hinsicht _nicht_ erfüllt."

„Oh," machte er niedergeschlagen. Kein Wunder, dass Jimá damals sagte, dass sie eher für ihn da sein musste. Nun verstand er auch warum. „Was ist mit seinem biologischen Vater?"

„Tot, leider. War ziemlich schlimm. Da haben sie sich gerade erst kennengelernt und schon verliert er seinen Vater wieder. Brian ist auch so kein offener Mensch, wenn es um seine Gefühle geht, aber da..."

Tonks wurde sehr traurig bei dem Gedanken daran, verbannte dies jedoch mit einem Lächeln.

„Wichtig ist, dass er nicht alleine war. Brian mag adoptiert sein, aber für mich war er stets mein Bruder. Für Bill war er stets sein bester Freund und für meine Eltern stets ein Sohn. Ich will damit sagen, was immer bei dir auch passiert, was immer sich auch verändert, du und die anderen, ihr habt schon so viel miteinander erlebt und seid immer noch so eng befreundet. Du kannst und solltest ihnen mehr vertrauen als dir vielleicht bewusst ist."

Er nickte kurz, änderte dann aber das Thema, weil es ihn selbst nicht gut ging darüber zu reden. Er wusste es doch, dass er in der letzten Zeit nicht fair mit seinen Freunden umging, aber ändern konnte er es irgendwie auch nicht.

„Was ist mit Taggard und Ilmes passiert?"

„Die beiden Jungs, die dich angegriffen haben?"

„Ja."

„Sie behaupten unter den Imperius Fluch gestanden zu haben und nicht zu wissen, was sie taten. Professor White scheint ihnen zu glauben, denn sie kommen unbestraft davon. Es ist wohl auch durchaus möglich, dass sie die Wahrheit sagen, denn ihre Eltern sind Todesser und es kann sein, dass sie ihre Kinder unter den Imperius Fluch gesetzt haben."

Harry schwieg. White besaß empathische Fähigkeiten und würde wissen, ob die beiden die Wahrheit sagen oder nicht... oder?! Kaum, dass er durch das Porträtloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum hereingeschritten war, wurden alle ruhig, die sich darin befanden. Jeder starrte ihn an. Als Harry sich jedoch zu seinen Freunden dazusetzte und die ganzen Blicke ignorierte, mischte sich nun wildes Getuschel zu der vorherigen Stille dazu. Das Starren aber ging weiter.

„Willst du lieber gehen?" fragte Hermine und warf giftige Blicke hinter Harry, so dass das Tuscheln leiser wurde.

„Nah, schon okay," sagte er genervt, sah sie aber dankbar an. Tonks hatte recht. Seine Freunde waren seine Familie geworden und nur weil er dieses Jahr seine richtige Familie kennenlernte, sollte er seine langjährige Familie nicht vergessen.

* * *

Wenn der Prophet nicht zum Berg kam, musste der Berg eben zum Propheten kommen. Harry war dabei Lupin in seinem Büro aufzusuchen, was er zwar gerne alleine getan hätte, aber seine Freunde bestanden darauf, dass er nicht mehr alleine irgendwo hin ging und so folgte ihm Ron auf Schritt und Tritt.

„Das ist lächerlich," blaffte Harry, gerade als sie den Korridor entlang schritten.

„Sagst du jetzt," entgegnete Ron. „Aber bestimmt nicht mehr, wenn du dem nächsten Slytherin begegnest der dir den Kopf abreißen will."

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und beide schritten ohne weitere Worte in den nächsten Korridor hinein. Ron wollte gerade das Gespräch wieder aufnehmen, da zog ihn Harry zurück nach hinten und deutete ihn mit dem Finger vor den Lippen an still zu sein. Beide lugten vorsichtig hinter der Wand hervor und der Freund sah nun auch den Grund des abrupten versteckens. Unweit vor ihnen waren McGonagall und White in dem Gang vor ihnen erschienen.

„Sind sie sich da absolut sicher, Miss White?" hörten sie McGonagall's ernste und strenge Stimme.

„Absolut sicher nicht," sprach White und klang entschieden höflicher als Harry gedacht hätte. Bisher bekam er nur mit wie sie mit Lupin interagierte. Mit McGonagall schien sie nicht so vertraut umzugehen, dennoch aber respektvoll und kein bisschen überheblich. „Aber ich denke, es ist besser, wenn wir alle wachsamer bleiben. Ich hatte gehofft es würde reichen Voldemort von Hogwarts fern zu halten. Dass er Kinder mit einem unverzeihlichen Fluch belegt, um Harry heranzukommen war... plump. Ich hatte mehr Niveau erwartet, aber wer weiß, ob das überhaupt seine Idee war oder eine eigenständige Idee seiner Anhänger. Ich hab nie viel Intelligenz von einem Großteil erwartet."

„Und was nun?! Wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer das mit zwei Schülern gemacht hat, kann er das mit jedem Schüler tun. Das nächste Mal geht die Sache womöglich viel schlimmer aus und was dann? All die Lehrer, die Auroren, die Mitglieder des Orden, die hier waren, konnten den Angriff nicht verhindern."

„Ich weiß..."

„Miss White, sie wissen, dass ich eine der Befürworter ihrer Stelle hier war, obgleich viele im Elternbeirat ihre Zweifel aussprachen. Ich stehe nach wie vor zu meiner Entscheidung, sie zu unterstützen, aber ich ermahne sie auch dazu sich zusammenzureißen."

Zusammenzureißen?! Harry und Ron sahen sich verwundert an.

„Ich weiß, wie sehr Dumbledore sich gewünscht hat, dass sie wieder zurückkommen und dass er großes Vertrauen in sie besaß. Ich bin jedoch nach wie vor der Meinung, dass er stets unterschätzte, wie jung sie eigentlich sind. Der junge Potter hätte von Anfang an nicht alleine auf dem Quidditch Feld herum fliegen dürfen. Sie lassen ihm viel zu viele Freiheiten!"

White schüttelte mit einem traurigem Lächeln den Kopf und Harry zog irritiert die Augenbraue hoch.

„Harry ist nun mal wie sein Vater," entgegnete White sehr sanft. Harry fand diese Art an ihr so fremd, dass er nicht wusste, was im Moment überwog. Die Neugierde oder die Verwirrtheit. „Ihnen Leibwächter oder Beschützer zur Seite zu stellen bringt nichts. Die beiden lieben ihre Freiheit und werden dieses auch stets unterbewusst suchen. Nicht mal an ein Bett zu fesseln würde verhindern, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten geraten."

„Also wollen Sie einfach abwarten bis die Sintflut jeden erwischt?"

Harry musste McGonagall nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass sie White sehr verärgert ansah, denn der Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme war Feuerspeiend.

„Im Moment ist meine oberste Priorität nicht die Sicherheit des Jungen, was nicht bedeutet, dass ich nicht andere Vorkehrungen für seine Unversehrtheit treffen werde."

„Ich nehme an, ihre oberste Priorität gilt Mr Snape?"

„Er ist mir in der Tat ein Dorn im Auge. Andererseits kann ich mit dem Dorn leben."

„Miss White -"

„Severus Snape ist nur ein kleines Feuer, Professor McGonagall. Er ist nicht das Hauptfeuer, um das wir uns kümmern müssen. Und mit Feuer ist es so eine Sache. Unberechenbar, was nicht heißt, dass es nicht einen Nutzen bringen kann."

McGonagall schien äußerst unzufrieden zu sein, denn nun sah man wie sie sich auf die Lippen biss.

„Bleiben Sie und die anderen Professoren einfach auf der Hut hier. Zu vorderst ist es wichtig, dass die Schüler und Schülerinnen in der Schule sicher bleiben. Ich sorge dafür, dass Harry am leben bleibt."

Die beiden schritten weiter und verschwanden aus dem Gang. Harry hatte überlegt ihnen nachzulaufen, aber Ron hielt ihm auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Zu gefährlich," flüsterte er vorsichtig. „Wir haben den Tarnumhang nicht dabei."

Anstatt somit White und McGonagall weiter zu belauschen, suchten die beiden Lupin in seinem Büro auf, welcher die Jungs herein bat und ihnen Tee servierte. Zum einen wollte Harry mit ihm über White's Unterricht sprechen, zum anderen aber auch über den Angriff zweier Slytherin Mitschüler auf ihn.

„Professor White war wirklich aufgebracht," sagte Remus finster. „Nachweisen kann man ihnen nichts und Taggard und Ilmes sind bisher auch nicht aufgefallen, außer das, was man auch sonst von allen Slytherin Schülern mitbekommt."

„Das rumpöbeln, andere fertig machen und zu schikanieren?" warf Ron ein. Lupin zuckte kurz mit dem Mundwinkel.

„Wir versuchen alles, um auf dich aufzupassen, Harry, sowohl im Schloss, wie auch, wenn du nicht hier bist. Aber dies hat sich nun als schwerer herausgestellt als erwartet. Erst recht nachdem einige Mitglieder, welche normal hier im Schloss sind, vorübergehend aufgrund des Auftrags, weg sind. Du musst wirklich auf dich aufpassen. Das mag höhnisch klingen, schließlich hat Professor White dir gesagt, dass du hier in Hogwarts sicher wärst, aber solche Zwischenfälle lassen sich wohl trotz allem nicht vermeiden."

Harry nickte unzufrieden.

„Wir hatten Glück, dass Heilerin Stradford hier war. Eigentlich hatte sie nur ein längeres Gespräch mit Professor White geführt und war am Gehen als wir zu dir geholt wurden. Das war großes Glück. Ohne sie hätte sich Madam Pomfrey erheblich schwerer getan, dir zu helfen. Die unverzeihlichen Flüche sind für eine normale Schulkrankenschwester eigentlich zu viel."

„Sie kannte meine Eltern."

„In der Tat," bestätigte Remus. „Sie hat sehr oft ihre und unsere Wunden geheilt, wenn wir bei einem Auftrag für den Orden verletzt wurden. Bei deinem Vater öfter als bei allen anderen, aber das hat sie dir wahrscheinlich schon gesagt."

Remus zeigte den Anflug eines Lächelns, aber Harry war gerade nicht zum Spaßen zumute und beschloss stattdessen dem Freund endlich von seinen Treffen mit seinen Eltern zu erzählen. Als er geendet hatte, lehnte sich dieser gedankenverloren zurück und sah ihn sehr lange, sehr nachdenklich an. Harry musste ihm alles erzählen, wenn er frei mit dem Freund über White und dem was er von ihr wusste sprechen wollte.

„Es freut mich für dich, Harry," sagte er nach einer Weile, nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte. „Das muss wirklich sehr schön sein mit ihnen reden zu können."

„Ja, schon. Tut mir leid. Ich würde dich gern mitnehmen, aber wenn ich das tue, erscheinen sie nicht."

„Das macht nichts. Ich hatte wunderbare 10 Jahre mit ihnen beiden. Dir dagegen wurde dies verwehrt. Es ist schön zu wissen, dass dir nun noch etwas Zeit mit ihnen gegönnt wird."

„Remus?"

„Hm?"

Und er erzählte ihm auch von der ersten Unterrichtsstunde mit Professor White. Wenn er schon mal dabei war, dann wollte er auch alles erzählen und vor allen Dingen auch, weil er nach wie vor nicht sicher war, inwiefern er der Direktorin tatsächlich vertrauen sollte und konnte. Das Gespräch, welches er mit Ron gerade belauscht hatte, half ihm bei dieser Sache auch nicht viel weiter. Irgendwie sträubte er sich es einfach so hinzunehmen, dass sie nur Gutes im Schilde führte.

„Interessant," war alles was Remus dazu sagte, als Harry geendet hatte.

„Was meinte sie damit, als sie sagte, ihr würdet mir nichts von meiner Familie erzählen, weil ihr mich nur schützen wolltet? Schützen vor was?"

„Hm," machte Remus erneut und blickte nachdenklich in seine Tasse Tee. Er wandte sich erst nach einer ganzen Weile wieder zurück den beiden Jungs.

„Es gibt Familien, wie die Malfoys und Sirius' Eltern, die sehr viel wert darauf legen, dass andere von ihrer Reinblütigkeit erfahren und was sie alles in ihrem Leben geleistet haben. Daher findet sich in vielen Büchern auch Taten und das Leben solcher Zauberer und Hexen.

Zauberer wie Dumbledore oder Ron's Vorfahren oder auch deine Großeltern zogen es vor ihr Privatleben auch Privatsache zu belassen. Deswegen fandest du auch in keinem Buch Dumbledore's Beziehung zu Professor White. Genauso wenig zieht man eine Verbindung eines verstorbenen oder noch lebenden Zauberers mit dem Namen Potter zu dir, nur weil ihr den selben Nachnamen tragt, denn wie du weißt, ist der Name Potter ein sehr gängiger Name, sowohl in der Zaubererwelt, wie auch in der, der Muggel."

Harry nickte.

„So wie sich Voldemort stets damit brüstet, die Magie Slytherin's zu besitzen, so ruhig und verschwiegen waren deine Vorfahren über ihre Abstammung von Gryffindor's Seite.

Ich habe deine Großeltern sehr gut gekannt, auch dein Urgroßvater habe ich kennengelernt. Ihre Geschichten sind jedoch viel zu lang, um sie bei einem einzigen Treffen zu erzählen, noch sind sie leicht zu verstehen und zu verarbeiten. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich auch nicht alles weiß und dir daher auch nicht sehr viel über sie erzählt habe, weil es ein gefährliches Halbwissen wäre, was ich dir weitergegeben hätte.

Natürlich waren sie alle große Zauberer und Hexe. Deine Großmutter zum Beispiel, war ebenfalls Mitglied bei der Gründung des Orden des Phönix."

Er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Da sich Harry das Gründungsfoto einige Male angesehen hatte, zum anderen auch, als er White darauf suchte, war er sich sicher, seine Großmutter darauf nicht gesehen zu haben. Er war sich zumindest sicher, dass er Mad-Eye Moody näher darauf angesprochen hätte, wenn dieser bei der Erklärung Maria Potter als eine der Personen bezeichnet hätte.

„Auf dem Foto das bei der Gründung gemacht wurde, waren wohl nicht alle anwesend?"

Lupin lächelte mild.

„Es ist nur ein Bild, Harry."

Er legte seine Tasse nieder und sah den jungen Freund prüfend an.

„Du hast immer noch deine Zweifel an Professor White's Absichten, nicht wahr?"

Es gab keine Antwort, aber die Blicke, die beide tauschten, hatten alles wiedergegeben, was nicht ausgesprochen werden musste. Lupin lächelte erneut mild.

„In dem Fall kann ich mich ja glücklich schätzen, dass ich dein Vertrauen genieße?"

Er fuhr mit der Tasse wieder an seinen Mund und nippte genüsslich. Harry und Ron tauschten verwunderte Blicke über die überraschende Gelassenheit des Freundes.

„Wusstest du, dass sie starb, weil sie den Kuss des Dementors bekommen hatte?" fragte Harry. Lupin's Ausdruck hatte sich sofort verändert. Er legte die Tasse nieder und sah finster auf.

„Hm, ja. Es wurde nicht jedem gesagt. Wir wollten die anderen Mitglieder im Orden nicht erschrecken. Aber ja, ich wusste davon. Ich habe sie nach dem Vorfall noch gesehen, um mich zu _verabschieden_."

Auf den verwirrten Blick der beiden Jungs hin, setzte Lupin eine Erklärung hinzu.

„Dumbledore teilte uns allen mit, dass es menschlicher war, sie sterben zu lassen, als sie dazu zu zwingen in dieser Gestalt weiter vor sich hinleben zu lassen. Wir nahmen alle an, dass er dies auch durchgezogen haben und sie tatsächlich tot war. Ihr könnt euch sicher vorstellen, wie verwundert alle waren, als sie vor wenigen Monaten hier auftauchte. Lebendig, verändert, aber jeder wusste, was der Kuss des Dementors aus jemanden machte."

„Snape hat ihr geholfen," murmelte Harry, durchaus in der Hoffnung eine Reaktion zu entlocken, die zeigte, dass er nicht als Einziger seine Vorbehalte durch diese Erkenntnis besaß.

„Das hat sie erzählt," sagte Lupin sanft und zeigte zu Harry's Enttäuschung kein Anzeichen von Misstrauen.

„Wenn dir jemand das Leben gerettet hat, dann steht man doch in seiner Schuld? Ich mein, man lässt so was nicht kalt an sich vorbei gehen?"

Remus sah ihn umsichtig an, dann aber lächelte er mitfühlend.

„Ich denke, Dumbledore hat Snape genug gegeben. Deine Sorgen sind hier unbegründet. Auch wenn sie ihm das hoch anrechnet, sie würde das Leben von Unschuldigen nicht aufs Spiel setzen, nur um die Schuld zu begleichen."

Lupin hatte danach das Thema gewechselt und ihnen von seinem Vorhaben für den Unterricht der darauffolgenden Woche erzählt und Harry beschloss vorerst nicht mehr mit Remus über White zu sprechen. Er hatte das Gefühl als ob er hier jedes Mal beim Freund auf Granit stieß.

* * *

Einen weiteren Freund, den Harry schon lange nicht mehr besucht hatte, und den er an diesem Sonntag ebenfalls noch aufsuchte war Hagrid. Mit Hermine und Ron zusammen hatten sie ihn in seiner Hütte aufgesucht und waren erstaunt ihn nicht alleine vorzufinden. Es saß ein weiterer sehr großer Mann, der ihm nicht unähnlich war, in der Hütte. Da Harry ihn einige Male mittlerweile in Jimá's Erinnerungen sah, kannte er ihn auch, denn er hatte sich in den Jahren so überhaupt nicht verändert. Das musste Yuno Sayé sein, Jimás Adoptivvater.

Der große Zauberer hatte seinen Blick auf Harry fixiert und irgendwie hatte der raue Blick etwas sehr herrisches an sich, dass jeden von ihnen einschüchterte. Die drei hatten sich in einer Ecke zusammengerobbt, so dass Hagrid und Yuno auf einer Seite saßen. Alle hatten kaputte Becher bitteren Saft in ihren Händen. Yuno's Blick lag immer noch penetrant auf Harry, obgleich dieser zwanghaft versuchte den Blickkontakt zu meiden und nicht zwischendrin unhöflich zu fragen, ob er bitte mal was anderes mit seinem Blick durchlöchern könnte.

Hagrid hatte sie zwar einander vorgestellt, aber außer einem Kopfnicken bekam man aus Yuno nichts mehr raus. Er reagierte weder auf Fragen, noch beteiligte er sich an ihrem Gespräch über den Angriff auf Harry oder dem Auftrag einiger Mitglieder des Orden, was geheim war und selbst Hagrid nicht kannte. Er glaubte aber, dass White schon wüsste, was sie tat und wenn andere davon nicht wissen sollten, dann sollte sich auch keiner zwanghaft einmischen.

Nachdem die drei ausgetrunken hatten, verabschiedeten sie sich wieder, um zurück ins Schloss zu kehren und Hagrid mit seinem Besuch alleine zu lassen. Während Hagrid wie ein lieber Halbriese wirkte, machte Yuno auf sie eher den Eindruck als ob er sie jeden Moment vor Gier verspeisen würde und so wollten sie nicht länger als nötig bleiben.

„Bye, Mr. Sayé," sagte Hermine höflich. Ron und Harry murmelten dasselbe, aber Yuno hatte ihnen auch hier nur zugenickt, mehr nicht. Hagrid brachte die drei hinaus, während sich Yuno wieder in seine eigenen Gedanken vergrub.

„Ist kein geselliger Mensch," witzelte Hagrid amüsiert als sie draußen waren. „Schließt nicht schnell Freundschaften."

„Was für ein Wunder," sagte Ron. „Redet der überhaupt mal?"

Hagrid gluckste.

„Na jedenfalls. Ihr geht jetzt besser. Besucht mich bald wieder."

Er winkte ihnen strahlend, doch das machte sie nur noch misstrauischer.

„Die werden echt immer komischer," bemerkte Ron auf ihrem Rückweg.

„Wer?" fragte Hermine.

„Die Mitglieder vom Orden. Ich mein, Jimá ist total super und so, aber ihr Adoptivvater? Ich wundere mich, dass sie so offen ist, bei einem Vater, der so komisch ist oder will mir echt einer von euch verzählen, dass der auch ne Laberratte sein kann?"

„Tja," machte Hermine und zuckte mit der Schulter. „Seltsam war er schon, aber Jimá lebte bei ihm über 10 Jahre lang und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass sie schlecht über ihn gesprochen hat - Harry!" Auf einmal hatte sie beide Jungs angehalten und zur Seite geschoben. Sie zogen sich hinter einem Baum zurück und beobachteten von da aus, wie Professor White begleitet von einer ihnen unbekannten brünetten Hexe auf die Hütte von Hagrid zuging.

Harry beobachtete, wie sie klopfte und auch direkt hinein schritten.

„Nein! Harry!" mahnte Hermine, doch Harry hatte sofort seine Beine in die Hand genommen und war wieder hinabgerannt. Natürlich so versteckt, wie es ging, damit sie nicht entdeckt wurden. Wie schon in der dritten Klasse schlich er sich in die Nähe der Hütte, Ron und Hermine dicht bei ihm.

„Ich fass es nicht!" zischte sie aufgebracht.

„Lass gut sein, Hermine," flüsterte Ron. Die drei knieten in äußerst unbequemen Positionen unter dem Fenster der Hütte und Harry hatte dieses mit einem Zauber einen winzigen Spalt aufgeschoben, so dass sie hörten, was innen gesprochen wurde.

„Ist es auch wirklich in Ordnung für dich?" hörten sie die Stimme von Professor White. „Ich könnte dir auch ein Raum in Hogwarts geben?"

„Nö, schon okay," antwortete die tiefe Stimme, die man heute zum ersten Mal hörte. Sie gehörte Yuno. „Die Hütte ist gut."

„Schön," sagte White. „Ich muss schneller machen oder Voldemort kommt an Harry ran, bevor ich Vorkehrungen treffen kann."

„Vorkehrungen?" fragte Hagrid.

„Voldemort will ihn lebend."

„Wieso das? Was will ihm dieses Monster denn noch antun?"

Das Gespräch fand nun nur noch zwischen Hagrid und White statt. Weder die fremde Hexe, noch Yuno hatten sich in dem Schlagabtausch eingemischt.

„Hagrid, Harry vertraut dir. Es ist wichtig, dass er von Leuten umgeben ist, denen er vertraut, denn nur so lässt er sich von euch auch beschützen. Ihn von Draco Malfoy beschützen zu lassen, ging leider ziemlich nach hinten los."

„Er misstraut dir immer noch?"

„Ich habe es selber so gewollt. Nun muss ich damit leben."

„Ich red mit ihm, wenn du willst?"

„Besser nicht. Ich will nicht, dass Harry misstrauisch gegenüber euch wird. Es wird noch eine Menge auf ihn zukommen und er wird noch genug damit zu kämpfen haben. Besser wenn er weiter auf euch bauen kann."

„Aber du bist seine Patentante!"

„Er weiß das bereits."

Hagrid grummelte unzufrieden.

„Kümmert ihr euch beide einfach darum, dass ihn hier nicht noch mal jemand angreift. Zumindest bis die anderen wieder zurückkommen."

„Natürlich! Ich hab Saft gemacht! Wollt ihr -"

„Uhm, danke, aber nein danke," entgegnete White schnell. „Wir haben es eilig. Wollte nur kurz Yuno noch mal anbieten doch im Schloss zu residieren. Wie auch immer – Danke, dass du hergekommen bist, Yuno."

„Er sieht aus wie James," brummte Yuno's Stimme und Harry's Herz machte einen merkwürdigen Sprung bei der Erwähnung seines Vaters Namen.

„Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte."

Ein Moment herrschte Stille, dann hörten sie erneut White's Stimme.

„Gib euch beiden Zeit. Er weiß nichts vom Leben seiner Eltern bevor sie starben. Keiner hat ihm viel davon erzählt."

Sie verabschiedeten sich wieder voneinander und als die Tür aufging und die beiden Hexen heraustraten krümelten sich die drei Freunde mit schockiertem Blick in ihre Ecke ein, hoffend, dass sie sich klein genug gemacht hatten, um nicht gesehen zu werden.

„Er ist dabei dasselbe zu erleiden, wie sein Vater," sagte die fremde Hexe.

„Ich weiß," sagte White.

„Du wirst es nicht verhindern?" fragte die Hexe.

„Nein," antwortete White kalt.

Beide schritten schließlich ohne ein weiteres Wort Seite an Seite zurück Richtung Schloss. Harry, Hermine und Ron sahen einander misstrauisch an. Wären die letzten Sätze nicht gewesen, Harry hätte sich wesentlich besser gefühlt. So gerieten seine Gedanken erneut durcheinander und er fragte sich, wo White nun wirklich stand und ob er aus ihr herausbekommen würde, wenn er sie fragte, was damit gemeint war, dass er dabei war dasselbe zu erleiden wie sein Vater. Was war mit seinem Vater damals passiert?!

* * *

Je mehr Harry erfuhr, umso mysteriöser wurde alles. Bevor er in die Zaubererwelt eintrat glaubte er die Geschichte, seine Eltern wären bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. Danach erfuhr er, dass sie von Voldemort ermordet wurden und erfuhr erst vor einem Jahr von dem Grund, nämlich der Prophezeiung und dass Voldemort es eigentlich auf ihn, nicht auf seine Eltern abgesehen hatte. Nun, mehr denn je, erinnerte er sich an Voldemort's Worte als er gegen Quirrel am Ende seines ersten Schuljahres kämpfte. Er tötete seinen Vater zuerst, seine Mutter aber hätte nicht sterben müssen. Was meinte er damit? Harry wusste mittlerweile, dass sie beide in der Widerstandsbewegung gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatten. Wieso wollte er seinen Vater töten, nicht aber seine Mutter? Hätte es nicht auch gereicht nur ihn, Harry, zu töten? Nach der Prophezeiung ja wohl schon. Wieso also _musste_ sein Vater sterben, seine Mutter aber nicht?

„Du könntest sie _fragen_ ," sagte Ginny vorsichtig. Die beiden saßen nach langer Zeit mal wieder nur zu zweit am See. Es war eisig kalt im Dezember, aber genau deswegen genossen sie die zweisame Stille draußen, wissend, dass so gut wie jeder sich im Schloss befand, statt hier draußen.

„Professor White. Sie hat dir doch selbst angeboten, jederzeit mit jeder Frage über deine Familie zu ihr zu kommen? Sie scheint irgendwie mehr zu wissen, als wir dachten und mehr in allem verbunden zu sein, als angenommen."

„Und wenn das, was sie sagt, gar nicht stimmt?"

„Dann könntest du dir die Bestätigung bei Remus holen. Wenn etwas wirklich gelogen ist, wird er dem bestimmt widersprechen. Oder auch Jimá, wenn sie wieder da ist. Offenbar wusste sie ja, das eure Eltern _Black Hearts_ waren."

„Ja und sie hat kein Ton davon erwähnt, als wir damals darüber sprachen. Brian hat nur an White verwiesen."

„Ist aber auch ein wenig _viel_ ," sagte Ginny und nahm seine Schwester in Schutz. „Ich mein, ihr lernt euch gerade erst kennen und vielleicht tut sie sich leichter damit dir das zu zeigen, statt dir davon zu erzählen?"

„White sagte, sie würde das nicht mit Absicht tun, sondern nur darüber nachdenken. Sie weiß gar nicht, dass ich das mitbekomme, was sie denkt."

„Du bist nicht wirklich verärgert, dass sie dir nicht mehr erzählt hat, oder?"

Er zog eine Grimasse, denn die Wahrheit war, dass ihn das sehr wohl verärgert hatte. Ginny schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Du bist verärgert, weil Jimá wahrscheinlich über alles Bescheid weiß und du nicht."

Dass sie den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte, musste nicht erst gesagt werden. Harry setzte sich auf die eiskalte Wiese hinab und zog seine Knie an die Brust. Ginny setzte sich daneben hin und drückte ihm vorsichtig den Arm. Als er sich ihr schließlich zuwandte, sah er in verständnisvolle Augen. Sie verurteilte ihn nicht und darüber war er erleichtert.

„Ich weiß, dass das nicht schön ist, aber willst du wirklich wie ein kleines Kind hier bocken, wenn du eigentlich nun alles erfahren könntest? Jimá würde dir bestimmt alles erzählen, aber sie weiß womöglich gar nicht, wo sie anfangen soll. Außerdem fühlt sie sich bestimmt genauso schlimm, wie du, weil du all das nicht weißt, sie aber schon. Du müsstest sie nur fragen."

„Das ist nicht so einfach," sagte er und merkte gleichzeitig, dass er nun sogar bockig gegenüber ihr war. Er fühlte sich immer noch ausgeschlossen und mit allem allein gelassen von den Menschen, von denen er Hilfe am meisten benötigte. Ginny lächelte und kuschelte sich an seine Schulter heran.

„Hättest du mich letztes Jahr gefragt, ob ich mit dir ausgehe, egal wann, ich hätte sofort ja gesagt."

Harry sah an seiner Schulter hinab und bemerkte das wohlige, hübsche Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht und mit einem Mal spürte er keine Kälte mehr. Es war Wärme, die ihn erfüllte und so breitete sich auch bei ihm ein Lächeln im Gesicht aus. Mit Ginny waren die Gespräche anders als mit seinen Freunden. Sie machte ihm nie Vorwürfe und reagierte nie mit Unverständnis. Im Gegenteil, er fühlte sich danach jedes Mal gestärkt und zuversichtlicher.

* * *

Am Sonntag Abend nach den Rundgängen suchte Harry daher erneut Professor White in ihrem Büro auf. Die Karte der Rumtreiber verriet ihm, dass sie da war und so näherte er sich dem Wasserspeier und sagte vorsichtig das Passwort.

„Erdbeervanillesahnepudding?"

Tatsächlich bewegte es sich und machte den Weg frei hinauf zum Büro. Harry klopfte mit bebenden Herzen an die Tür.

„Herein."

Er öffnete die Tür und fand sich direkt vor Professor White, die an der Stange bei Fawkes stand und sich ihren Besuch nun zuwandte.

„Harry? Ist es nicht etwas spät?"

„Err – ja."

Sie sah ihn kurz an, als ob sie sich erst noch entscheiden müsste, ob sie ihn nun wieder wegschickte oder nicht. Sie entschied sich offenbar für Letzteres.

„Was gibt's?"

Sie deutete ihm herein zu kommen, also schloss er die Tür hinter sich und trat zu White und Fawkes dazu.

„Du hast eine Frage zu deiner Familie."

Dies war eine Feststellung und Harry kam nicht umhin dennoch überrascht zu sein.

„Uhm, ja."

„Nun dann. Frag."

„Sie werden mir auf jeden Fall ehrlich antworten?"

„Das habe ich vor."

„Warum?"

Diese Frage war ihm rausgerutscht noch bevor ihm das klar wurde und sie verwunderte offenbar auch die Direktorin, denn es war das erste Mal, dass er ihrem Ausdruck ernste Verblüffung entnahm.

„Ich meine -" versuchte er sich zu erklären, um nicht unhöflich zu sein, aber White wandte sich von ihm ab und wieder dem Phönix zu.

„Ich verstehe," sagte sie, doch Harry überkam die Angst, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Die letzten Wochen hatte sie schließlich nichts getan außer ihm zu helfen, was seine Unterstellung wohl auch dementsprechend undankbar erscheinen ließen.

„Professor White, Ich -"

„Du bist hergekommen, weil du eine Frage bezüglich deiner Familie hast," sagte sie jedoch bestimmend und ließ damit nicht zu, dass er sich irgendetwas aus den Fingern saugen konnte.

„Also? Was willst du wissen?"

„Es geht um meine Eltern," begann Harry, auch wenn er sich immer noch schlecht fühlte. White deutete ihn an fortzufahren.

„Am Ende meines ersten Schuljahres hier in Hogwarts bin ich auf Voldemort getroffen. Er war im Körper eines Professors und er hat etwas gesagt im Bezug auf meine Eltern, was mir erst heute wieder eingefallen ist und was ich nicht verstehe. Ich weiß, sie wissen vielleicht gar nicht, was er damit meinte, aber, Sie sagten, Sie kannten meine Familie und ich dachte, wenn es einer versteht, dann Sie?"

White lächelte sanft und er verstand, dass er weitersprechen sollte.

„Voldemort sagte, er hätte gegen meinen Vater gekämpft, aber meine Mutter hätte nicht sterben müssen. Sie starb nur, weil sie mich schützen wollte. Ich weiß, Voldemort wollte mich wegen der Prophezeiung töten. Warum aber hätte er meine Mutter gehen lassen und meinen Vater nicht?

Er... Ich glaube nicht, dass in ihm auch nur das kleinste bisschen Barmherzigkeit existiert, also warum hätte er sie gehen lassen?"

White atmete schwermütig ein, schritt dann von Fawkes und ihm weg und stellte sich ans Fenster, wo sie gedankenverloren mit den Händen hinter ihrem Rücken hinaus in die Ferne blickte.

„Voldemort hätte deinen Vater niemals gehen lassen," sagte sie seltsam abwesend. „Dein Gefühl täuscht dich nicht. Es steckt mehr hinter dem Angriff."

Sie wandte sich ihm wieder zu, blieb jedoch an der Wand neben dem Fenster stehen.

„Deine Mutter hätte nicht sterben müssen, weil Voldemort James sein Versprechen gab."

„..."

Harry zuckte zusammen und sah White ungläubig an. War das ihr ernst?!

„James und Lilli wurden von Voldemort damals überrascht und fanden sich in der Falle wieder. Voldemort hat von James gefordert, eine Trank einzunehmen, ohne zu sagen, was dieser bewirkt, im Gegenzug bot er an durch den unbrechbaren Schwur Lilli zu verschonen. Dein Vater wog ab und entschied, dass was immer Voldemort auch für einen Trank erstellt hatte, er dies auf sich nehmen würde, denn zum einen verschaffte er deiner Mutter damit einen sehr guten Schutz und zum anderen war die andere Möglichkeit kein bisschen besser. Sie saßen so oder so in der Falle. Hätte er abgelehnt, hätte er es auf einen Kampf ankommen lassen müssen und am Ende hätten mit großer Wahrscheinlich sowohl er wie auch Lilli ihr Leben verloren. Also willigte er ein unter der Bedingung, dass Voldemort Lilli niemals selber angreifen und töten würde."

Er war von der Geschichte so überrascht, dass er gar kein richtigen Gedanken fassen konnte. Er wusste zwar, dass seine Eltern einige Male auf Voldemort getroffen waren, aber dies so ausführlich von White zu hören war etwas anderes. Sollte er ihr das überhaupt glauben? Was, wenn es nur eine Geschichte war, die sie erzählte, um mit ihm zu spielen? Sie hatte andere Absichten, die sie vor Remus und allen anderen verborgen hielt, da war er sich sicher. Nicht nur, weil sie für ihn danach handelte, sondern auch von den Gesprächen, die er insgeheim mitbekam, ohne dass sie davon wusste. Harry schluckte, um die aufkeimende Panik zu unterdrücken.

„Was war das für ein Trank?"

Sie hatte nicht sofort geantwortet, sondern eine lange Pause eingelegt. Harry wollte auch nicht drängen, also blieb er ruhig und sah sie lediglich weiter aufmerksam an.

„Was ich jetzt sage wird dir nicht gefallen, dennoch muss ich dich auf später vertrösten."

Er sah sie verständnislos an und wollte irgendetwas sagen, um seiner Entrüstung Ausdruck zu verleihen, aber da hatte White bereits gesprochen.

„Der Grund warum Voldemort deinen Vater nie hätte gehen lassen ist sehr verflechtet. Eine Kurzfassung würde zu falschen Schlussfolgerungen führen und – ich respektiere deinen Vater zu sehr, um sein Ansehen so mit Füßen zu treten. Du wirst alles erfahren. Mit der Zeit."

„Also hat Dumbledore gelogen als er meinte, er würde mir alles sagen," stieß er verärgert aus. White blieb nach wie vor ruhig und bedacht und sich auch durch sein aufmüpfiges Verhalten nicht aus der Fassung bringen lassen.

„Er hat dir _alles_ erzählt," entgegnete sie gelassen. „Alles, von dem er sich sicher war und von dem er glaubte, dass du das tragen kannst. Du warst 15, Harry, und du hattest gerade Sirius verloren. Hätte er dir damals alles haarklein über Gryffindor's Magie in dir und dem Abend der Ermorderung deiner Eltern erklärt, hättest du überhaupt wirklich zugehört und verstanden?

Er hat dir das erzählt, von dem er glaubte, dass du es in dem Moment auch erfassen kannst. Den Rest, so war er sich sicher, müsstest du zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht wissen. Was hätte es dir denn damals gebracht?

Sirius' Tod saß schwer und alles was er dir noch zu deinen Eltern erzählt hätte, hätte es dir erschwert mit dem Geschehen umzugehen. Er hat es nicht verschwiegen, um sich selbst Arbeit zu ersparen, sondern weil er glaubte, dass das Wissen als Teenager für dich nur eine größere Last dargestellt hätte.

Nun aber bist du erwachsen, volljährig und bist in der Lage selber zu entscheiden, wie viel zu tragen kannst und was du wissen willst. Wäre er noch am Leben, er hätte dir alles gesagt, was du hättest wissen wollen."

Er verstand nicht, wie sie so miteinander reden konnten. Einerseits sah er in ihr nach wie vor eine nicht vertrauenswürdige Person, die dabei war ihn und seine Freunde für ihre eigenen Ziele zu benutzen. Und andererseits fühlten sich ihre Worte an, wie die einer Vertrauensperson, an die er sich jederzeit wenden konnte.

„Harry, ich will, dass du weißt, dass selbst wenn Voldemort James die Wahl gelassen hätte, er eher gestorben wäre, als dich ihm zu überlassen."

„Wie können Sie sich da so sicher sein, Professor?"

Sie lächelte traurig.

„Ich konnte in deinem Vater stets lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Es gibt kaum etwas, das ich nicht von ihm weiß. Ich werde dir alles erzählen, was du über ihn, Gryffindor's Magie und Voldemort wissen _musst_ , nicht aber alles, was es zu erzählen gibt."

„Wieso das?" fragte er misstrauisch. White atmete tief durch, dann drehte sie sich wieder weg und blickte erneut zum Fenster hinaus.

„Wie ich sagte, ich werde sein Ansehen nicht mit Füßen treten. James hat ein Recht auf Privatsphäre. Deine nächste Stunde ist am Dienstag. Selbe Zeit und selber Ort wie immer. Gute Nacht, Harry."

Damit war das letzte Wort gesprochen und er verließ mit einem gemurmelten Gute Nacht ihr Büro. Er hatte gerade die Tür geschlossen, da trat die unbekannte Hexe, die auch mit White in der Hütte bei Hagrid aufgetaucht war, zwischen den Regalen hervor. Sie lehnte sich an das Regal und blickte amüsiert zu White herab, welche nach wie vor an der Wand am Fenster lehnte und den Blick der Hexe erwiderte.

„Was?" sagte White und blitzte sie herausfordernd an. Das vielsagende Lächeln war der Hexe im Raum jedoch nicht vergangen.

„Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wie du mich erklären willst, wenn du nicht alles erzählen willst," sagte sie eindeutig spöttisch.

„Ich werd schon einen Weg finden," sagte White jedoch und blickte gedankenversunken in die Leere. „Ich schulde es James, sein Ansehen zu wahren."

„Oder tust du das nur, weil du ebenfalls nicht willst, dass er alles über _dich_ erfährt?"

White lachte traurig auf.

„Seine Geschichte ist tragisch genug auch ohne dass er meine kennt. Für ihn bin ich im Moment immer noch der Feind und das ist auch gut so."

* * *

Der Dienstag kam und Harry saß im Klassenzimmer für Zaubereigeschichte wie zuvor auch vor einer brennenden Kerze auf dem Lehrertisch vor sich. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Flamme, wie auch schon beim letzten Mal. Er fühlte sich seltsam schwerelos, als ob er nicht mehr er selbst war. Wieder fühlte er White's Hand an seiner Schulter und die Kerze verschwamm vor seinem geistigen Auge. Er sah wieder seinen 13jährigen Vater, dieses Mal jedoch zusammen mit den gleichaltrigen Sirius, Remus und Peter sowie eines sehr hübsches 13jähriges Mädchens und einem rothaarigen, gleichaltrigen Jungen. Sie hatten sich alle auf zwei Bäumen verteilt. Einige saßen auf den dicken Ästen, andere lagen auf ihnen, so wie Sirius, dessen Beine gemütlich hin und her baumelten.

„Vielleicht, könnt ihr ja doch schreiben?" warf Harry's Pate in die Runde ein.

„Dad hat uns sehr genau erklärt, dass wir das unter keinen Umständen dürfen oder überhaupt Gelegenheit dazu haben werden," sagte das Mädchen.

„Oder Byen sucht Prongs einfach im Schlaf auf."

„James ist nicht tot," gluckste der rothaarige Junge belustigt auf Sirius' Vorschlag.

„Hör auf dich über mich lustig zu machen, Sirius," sagte die junge Byen schmollend. „Außerdem such nicht ich die Toten auf. Die Toten suchen mich im Traum auf!"

Das Bild verschwand und Harry starrte die erloschene Kerze an. Er wandte sich zur Seite und sah White's verschlossenen Blick.

„Du musst deine Neugierde zügeln," sagte White ernst. Harry schluckte hart.

„Entschuldigung," sagte er nur kurz. White brachte die Kerze wieder zum brennen und erneut verschwamm nach etwas Zeit das Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge. Wieder erschien die ganze Bande auf den beiden Bäumen.

„Ja ja," winkte Sirius sofort ab, tauschte jedoch ein breites Grinsen mit dem rothaarigen Jungen aus.

„Ach komm schon, James!" Der rothaarige Junge hatte ihm mit der Hand auf der Schulter freundschaftlich geschüttelt.

„Byen und Ich finden bestimmt einen Weg. Wir mobsen uns einfach ein paar Eulen und schicken sie dir geheim. Ich mein, wie soll Zynohp das schon verhindern?!"

James warf dem Jungen einen dämlichen Blick zu.

„Oder wir bringen Dad dazu uns einen Portschlüssel hier her aufzubauen? Hey! Das ist doch die Idee!"

„Was?" fragte James pessimistisch.

„Portschlüssel! Zynohp, mein Dad und dein Dad sind doch die besten Freunde?! Wir kriegen die bestimmt dazu einen Portschlüssel aufzubauen. Mein Dad tanze ich auf der Nase herum seitdem ich denken kann. Der macht das bestimmt!"

„Yearn?" sagte Byen mit rügendem Blick und der bis dahin sehr aufgeweckte, rothaarige Junge wandte sich ihr zu und verlor schlagartig den Optimismus aus seinem Ausdruck. „Oh, komm schon!"

„Hör auf James' Hoffnungen zu machen. Du kennst unsere Dads. Erik mag das befürworten aber mein Dad und James' Dad wohl kaum und Erik tut das, was die beiden von ihm wollen."

James hatte die Schultern wieder hängen lassen.

„Dann eben Mum!" sagte Yearn erneut.

„Ich unterbreche das hier nur sehr ungern," fuhr eine neue, Harry unbekannte Stimme dazwischen und er sah nun eine viel ältere, sehr freundlich aussehende, blonde Frau unter den Freunden auf dem Rasen stehen, welche sich James und Yearn zugewandt hatte.

„Mum!" sagte Yearn heiter.

Wieder war es dunkel und wieder erkannte Harry die erloschene Kerze. Diesmal aber stöhnte er aus Versehen genervt auf.

„Ich hab _nichts_ gefühlt," blaffte er ungeduldig.

„Du warst ungeduldig," merkte Professor White jedoch an, woraufhin Harry nun förmlich in die Luft ging.

„Ich war nicht ungeduldig! Wenn man wissen will, was passiert, ist man nicht ungeduldig! Ich bin neugierig!"

„Dann sei nicht _neugierig._ "

Er schnaubte verärgert.

„Harry, du musst -"

Aber was er nun musste erfuhr er nicht mehr, denn etwas Helles hatte sie unterbrochen. Er sah ein Patronus in der Gestalt eines Luchs durch das Fenster hereinspringen und es blieb vor ihnen beiden stehen. Der Raum wurde dann mit der Stimme von Kingsley Shacklebolt erfüllt, was Harry mittlerweile gut wiedererkannte.

„Anna, wir brauchen Hilfe. Jimá und Brian sind verschwunden."

Der Patronus löste sich wieder in Luft auf und es wurde stockdunkel.

„Was -" hatte Harry angesetzt, aber White war bereits aufgsprungen.

„Die Stunde ist für heute beendet."

„Aber -"

„Harry, kehre zurück in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich muss weg."

„Aber -"

White war bereits hinausgestürmt, aber Harry eilte dennoch hinter ihr her.

„Jimá und Brian sind verschwunden! Was heißt das?" rief er und hielt nun mit ihr Schritt während sie durch den Gang lief.

„Harry! Geh zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Ich kann doch nicht einfach zurück und nichts tun, wenn ich weiß, dass meine Schwester in Gefahr ist!"

Sie kamen vor dem Wasserspeier zum stehen, wo White sich ihm mit entschlossenem Ausdruck zuwandte.

„Harry, du musst zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich verspreche dir, Jimá passiert nichts, aber ich kann nur etwas tun, wenn ich weiß, dass du das tust, was ich von dir verlange. Im Moment ist es hier bleiben, wo du in Sicherheit bist."

„Ich bin am Samstag angegriffen worden. _Hier_. Das nenn ich kaum in Sicherheit. Nehmen sie mich mit! Ich kann helfen. Sie sagten neulich Abend, ich wäre nun erwachsen und könne selber entscheiden, was ich tragen kann und was nicht. Das jetzt ist auch meine Entscheidung und ich will mitkommen und helfen."

White zögerte zu Harry's Überraschung, denn er hatte erwartet, dass sie sich immer noch vehement dagegen sträuben würde.

„Okay," sagte sie dann jedoch und Harry fiel ohne es zu wollen die Kinnlade hinab.

„Danke," sagte er leicht benommen und folgte ihr schließlich rauf in ihr Büro. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn tatsächlich mitnehmen würde und jetzt, wo sie das tat, irritierte ihn das noch mal um ein vielfaches mehr. Gut, das konnte ihm nur recht sein, denn schließlich war dies genau das, was er wollte. Endlich mitten im Geschehen sein und nicht mehr außen vor gelassen zu werden. Sie war kurz danach zu ihm zurückgekehrt und nickte Richtung Fawkes Stange.

„Professor White?" begann er irritiert, hatte er doch eher erwartet, dass sie zum Kamin rüber gingen, doch stattdessen zog sie den Zauberstab. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr seinen Freunden Bescheid zu geben und wollte es auch nicht riskieren White kurz allein zu lassen, um sie aufsuchen zu dürfen. Er hatte durchaus Bedenken mit ihr mitzugehen, zudem dies auch eine Falle von ihr hätte sein können. Andererseits kam der Hilferuf von Kingsley und ihm vertraute Harry. „Würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen mir zu sagen, was der Auftrag von Jimá und Brian war?"

Sie hatte ohne den Zauberspruch aufzusagen einen Patronus erzeugt, welcher durch die Mauern hindurch hinfort rannte. Es war ein großer Hund in einer für Harry sehr vertrauten Form. Es erinnerte ihn an Sirius' Animagus Gestalt.

„Professor -"

„Ja," fiel sie ihm jedoch brüsk ins Wort. „Es macht mir etwas aus. Harry, entweder du kommst jetzt mit oder du bleibst hier. Wenn du mitkommst, so verlange ich von dir, dass du auf dich aufpasst und meine Befehle befolgst. Solltest du auch nur einen meiner Befehle missachten, werde ich nicht nur dich nicht mehr unterrichten. Ich werde den Orden des Phönix auflösen und alle dazu auffordern sich ab nun an zu verstecken. Hast du mich verstanden?!"

„Ja!" sagte er verärgert, dass sie schon wieder mit Drohungen begann. White starrte ihn durchdringend an und Harry wäre fast ungeduldig _WAS DENN_ herausgeplatzt, aber da hatte sie sich bereits stöhnend abgewandt und er sah überrascht, dass sie die Augen rollte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich nicht verhört hatte, aber falls dies nicht der Fall war, dann murmelte sie tatsächlich: „ _Ich schwöre, ich hau sofort wieder ab, wenn dein Sohn mir wie du unnötige Arbeit macht, du toter Penner."_

Sie deutete auf einen Schal, der ihm auch erst jetzt auffiel. Er hing am Geländer hinter Fawkes Stange. Natürlich, dachte Harry, das musste ein Portschlüssel sein. Beide berührten den Schal zur selben Zeit und in der Tat erfasste ihn das vertraute Ziehen seines Körpers.


	15. Chapter 15

Nächstes =)

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Huhu =)

Kuhl =) Ich freu mich jedes Mal über Reviews, weil es zumindest für mich eine Art Belohnung ist. Weiß nicht, wie andere das empfinden, aber ich mags zu wissen, dass meine FF's gern gelesen werden. Ich setz mal gern dazu, weil ich zumindest lese nichts, was ich nicht lesen will XD

(Allerdings schreibe ich auch nichts, was ich nicht selbst lesen will Öö Und das ist glaub ich wiederum nicht so gut. Gewisse Charaktere gehören ja dazu und sollten schon eingebunden werden.)

Ich wollte mir auch ein neues Auto zulegen, aber ich arbeite ja noch nicht und konnte es mir daher auch nicht leisten. War ja eigentlich anders geplant, aber nun bin ich doch etwas spät dran und muss halt noch mal guggen. Muss das ein oder andere gemacht werden, aber die Werkstatt meinte wohl, dass das in 2 Wochen auch noch gemacht werden kann und dann helfen sie mir mit dem TÜV. Ich hab so was irgendwie lieber sofort weg, aber versteh auch, dass die gerade jetzt wahnsinnig viel um die Ohren haben, weil jeder sein Auto Wintergerecht machen will.

Schon. Ich versteh ja, dass die Filme mehr Action haben, aber ich hätte mir dennoch gewünscht, dass sie dann lieber 2 Filme draus machen und dafür nichts weglassen. Hätten von mir aus Szenen dazu erfinden können XD Aber gut, das Leben ist ja kein Wunschkonzert ^^

Nope, Narzissa ist nun in dem Zustand, in dem Alice und Frank Longbottom lange Zeit waren. Ich weiß noch nicht, inwiefern ich Malfoy eine Rolle hier geben werde. Er ist halt nicht der typisch gute Charaktere, wie Neville, Ron, Hermine oder Luna, die man leichter in das Geschehen einbinden kann. Er ist aber eben auch für mich kein Todesser. Er ist eher die Art Cord Malfoy. Schon irgendwie schlecht und mit selbstsüchtigen Motiven, aber hat dennoch ein Herz.

Er ist ja nicht der Einzige, der ab nun an ein Auge auf Harry haben wird XD Anna hat ihm einen ganz besonderen Beschützer zur Seite gestellt.

Jaah, das ist so eine Szene, von der ich eben nicht wusste, ob ich sie in CofX einbringe oder hier, weshalb ich damals auch gesagt hatte, dass ich nicht weiß, wie ich CofX beende. Ich glaub, das letzte Kapitel in CofX wäre mit Lilli und James' Tod, Anna's Kuss des Dementors und Sirius' schließlich in Askaban ein seeeeeeehr hartes Kapitel für eine mir sehr am Herzen liegende FF gewesen. BtF hatte am Ende ja dennoch irgendwie eine schöne Szene, weil Sirius seine Freunde und Anna wieder sah. CofX wäre richtig düster damit und ich glaub, ich hätte dann auch keinen richtigen Kopf um die HP FF zu schreiben, weil ich mich nur beeilt hätte, um ihnen endlich ein Happy End zu geben.

Yap, das war Kaylar.

Tadaaaa =)

Thx fürs liebe Review =) Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 15 – The dead and the living

Harry kam an einem ihm unbekannten Ort heraus. Er sah sich um, doch alles was er wahrnahm schien nicht das zu sein, für das er es hielt. In einem Moment waren es Gesteine von Felsen, bedeckt mit Moos, beim genaueren hinsehen wirkte es schon eher wie ein Busch mit nur sehr wenigen Ästen. Hatte er nur das Gefühl oder verschwamm die Sicht tatsächlich hin und wieder vor seinen Augen?

„Du warst noch nie hier in _Iargrove_ , nehm ich an?"

White stand direkt neben ihm.

„Nein, was ist _Iargrove_ genau?"

„Ein sehr großes Gebiet, was nur magische Wesen betreten können. Hier gibt es Festungen, eingenommen von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern, versteckte Dörfer, bewohnt von Zauberern und Hexen, Gewässer und Flüsse, Berge, Höhlen. Nur keine Schule," endete sie mit dem Anflug eines milden Lächelns.

„Anna!" rief Kingsley Shacklebolt laut und Harry sah ihn von der Seite auf sie zueilen. „Ein Glück! Ich hatte schon Angst, du hättest meine Nachricht nicht bekommen. Wir – Hey, was macht Harry hier?"

Der Auror hatte White irritiert angesehen.

„Mir Arbeit machen und den letzten Nerv rauben, ganz wie sein Dad," entgegnete White augenrollend, während Harry entrüstet schmollte.

„Und sein Patenonkel," fügte Kingsley glucksend hinzu.

„Egal, sag mir was passiert ist," sagte White ohne auf den Witz des Freundes einzugehen.

„Wirklich?" fragte er und warf einen eindeutigen Seitenblick zu Harry. Dieser wollte sich gerade darüber aufregen, dass er kein Kind mehr war und sie ihn endlich wie einen Erwachsenen behandeln sollten, da hatte White jedoch bereits gesprochen.

„Ja, Harry wird mitmachen, also soll er auch alle Einzelheiten kennen. Ist ja nicht so, als ob du alles kennst."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, aber Kingsley grinste über White's Kommentar, während er selber s irgendwie so gar nicht witzig, sondern eher überheblich fand.

„Okay," sagte er schließlich und begann zu erzählen, während die beiden ihm einen Pfad entlang folgten. Harry fiel es schwer sich zu entscheiden, was er nun eher machen sollte. Dem Auror zuhören oder die Gegend im Auge behalten, denn ihm kam hier alles unheimlich und gefährlich fremd vor und es fiel ihm schwer sich wirklich auf Kingsley's Worte zu konzentrieren, wenn es stets merkwürdige Geräusche im Hintergrund gab. Er hatte das Gefühl als ob sich darunter ein Flüstern mischte, was er mit dem Schleier in der Mysteriumsabteilung verband, hinter dem Sirius verschwunden und gestorben war.

„Wir haben uns in Gruppen aufgeteilt, um die Gegend wie vereinbart nach den Relikten zu durchsuchen. Mad-Eye leitete die eine Gruppe und hat in der Tat eines gefunden. Ich hab die andere Gruppe geleitet. Wir hatten eine Spur, ein Zauber hat angeschlagen. Jimá und Brian sollten zurück bleiben, während ich mir das mit Bill und Fleur genauer ansehe. War jedoch ein Fehlschlag. Da war nichts und als wir zurückkamen, waren die beiden verschwunden, allerdings befand sich Blut an der Stelle, wo sie gewesen waren. Brian's Blut. Die Ortungszauber schlagen zwar an, wie du gesagt hast, aber an dieser Stelle befindet sich absolut nichts. Wir haben alle Zauber versucht, die wir kennen. Nichts."

Sie bogen vom Pfad ab und quetschen sich zwischen zwei Felswänden hindurch. Die Äste gingen zurück ohne dass jemand von ihnen sie zur Seite schieben musste und Harry sah nun in welchem Ausmaß der Auftrag stattgefunden hatte, denn so viele Mitglieder hatte er höchstens mal im Grimmauldplatz Nr 12 in einem Haufen zusammen gesehen. Arthur und Charlie Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, Dädalus Diggle, Fleur und Bill, und noch vier Personen, die Harry nicht kannte und sie waren alle auf die kleine Gruppe zugeschritten als sie die drei bemerkten.

„Was macht Harry -" hatte Arthur überrascht angesetzt aber Kingsley schüttelte eindringlich den Kopf, so dass der Zauberer direkt abbrach und ihn irritiert ansah. „Hö?"

„Mad-Eye?" sagte White stattdessen und hatte beide auffällig ignoriert. „Zeig mir bitte das Relikt, dass du gefunden hast."

Moody nahm eine Glaskugel mit grünlichem, dampfenden Rauch darin aus seiner Tasche.

„Was ist das?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ein Relikt," antwortete White sehr zu Harry's Missfallen und er sah dämlich auf. Sie steckte es ein und wandte sich ihn ignorierend direkt den anderen zu.

„Ich kümmere mich um Brian und Jimá. Ihr sucht bitte weiter. Es fehlen noch die restlichen Relikte und wir haben nicht genug Zeit."

„Was ist mit Harry?" fragte Arthur Weasley und hatte White ernst angesehen.

„Er bleibt bei mir. Ich verspreche, ich kümmere mich um seine Sicherheit."

„Na gut," entgegnete er, sah jedoch aus, als ob er dies gegen besseren Wissens tat. Alle außer Kingsley hatten die Gegend verlassen, während er Anna und Harry zu der Stelle führte, wo der Ortungszauber Jimá und Brian ausgemacht hatte. Dabei gingen sie an einer Blutlache vorbei und Harry zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Er wusste, dass dies Brian's Blut war und mit einem Schlag schoss seine Sorge um Jimá ins unermessliche.

White nahm ihren Zauberstab heraus und führte einige Zauber aus. Harry sah, dass sie die Lippen bewegte, aber ein Ton war ihnen nicht entfahren. Er blickte zu Kingsley rüber, aber dessen Aufmerksamkeit blieb streng an White hängen. Als der letzte Zauber ein Riss in den Felsen hervorrief, drehte sich White mit kritischem Blick wieder zu dem Auror um.

„Es tut mir leid," sagte Kingsley direkt. „Ich hätte besser auf die beiden aufpassen sollen."

„Ist nicht deine Schuld," entgegnete sie ihm jedoch ehrlich, was das schlechte Gewissen in dem Freund offenbar nicht milderte. Er sah nach wie vor aus als ob er sich erklären wollte.

„Wir wissen alle worauf wir uns hier einlassen. Okay, Harry -"

„Ich gehe _nicht_ zurück!" sagte er entschieden, bevor sie überhaupt ausreden konnte. White sah ihn sstreng an, doch Kingsley hatte dann das Wort ergriffen.

„Harry, es ist besser, wenn du wieder zurückgehst. Du solltest gar nicht hier sein, wo Gefahr an allen Ecken lauert. Du kennst _Iargrove_ doch meines Wissens nach gar nicht."

„Na und! Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal und ich werde nicht ohne Jimá gehen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das deine Entscheidung ist."

„Ich sagte ja," erklang es neben den beiden von White, die weder den einen, noch den anderen, sondern in die Leere gestarrt hatte. „Wie sein Vater."

Sie atmete müde durch und wandte sich dann Kingsley zu.

„Sei so nett und gib Remus Bescheid, dass ich länger weg bleibe. McGonagall soll sich um alles kümmern und -" Sie zog eine unzufriedene Grimasse. „Harry bleibt auch etwas länger weg."

„Sicher?" fragte Kingsley überrascht. White nickte jedoch fest.

„Was ist mit Hogwarts? Schaffen es die anderen alleine? Was ist, wenn man genau weiß, dass du weg bist und sie angegriffen werden?"

„Sei unbesorgt. Ich habe Vorkehrungen getroffen, dass sie dort sicher sind. Sie sind nicht alleine. Keiner wird angreifen."

Der Auror sah nach wie vor unzufrieden aus, nickte dann jedoch und verließ die beiden. Harry sah ihm kurz nach, wandte sich dann aber wieder neugierig White zu, welche sehr zu seiner Verwunderung eine sehr dämliche Miene verzogen hatte als hätte man ihr gerade mit der Bratpfanne eins übergezogen.

„Uhm," machte Harry, der wirklich nicht wusste, wie er nun darauf reagieren sollte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und blickte zu ihm zurück.

„Ich werde mit dir jetzt durch ein Portal hier an ein anderen Ort von _Iargrove_ reisen. Du versprichst nicht wegzulaufen, wenn wir angegriffen werden. Du trägst deinen Zauberstab und wirst dich damit verteidigen. Wenn ich sage, wende einen Fluch an, wendest du den Fluch an."

„Und wenn ich tot umfallen soll, fall ich tot um. Schon kapiert."

„HARRY POTTER!"

„Verzeihung, Professor. Ich meinte natürlich, verstanden."

Sie blieben jedoch stehen und White starrte ihn mehr denn je eindringlich an. Nun wünschte er sich, das eben nicht laut ausgesprochen zu haben, doch manchmal konnte er sich eben nicht halten und sprach bevor er nachdenken konnte. Er atmete tief ein und versuchte so gut es ging ernst auszusehen.

„Ich verspreche es, Professor White. Was immer Sie sagen, ich werde es tun."

„Das ist kein Spiel," wiederholte sie jedoch bestimmt. „Wir sind dabei einen Ort von _Iargrove_ zu betreten, der von dunkler Magie förmlich besessen ist. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dich hier lassen. Um Jimá und Brian jedoch zurückzuholen brauch ich dich."

„Mich?"

„Gryffindor's Magie. Also noch mal, Harry, tu was ich dir sage."

Er nickte. Innerhalb einer einzigen Sekunde hatte sie mit der einen Hand seinen Arm ergriffen und die andere auf die Felswand an der Stelle des Sprunges gelegt.

* * *

Er sah etwas blendendes und schloss reflexartig die Augen. Ein schräges Geräusch ertönte als ob jemand Gläser aneinander geschmettert hätte, doch als er die Augen wieder öffnete, um zu sehen, ob das blendende Licht weg war, fand er sich nicht mehr vor der Felswand. Er sah sich nichts als Dunkelheit entgegen.

„Professor White?" fragte er unsicher. „Professor White?!" Immer noch nichts. Er hob seine Stimme an und wollte lauter nach ihr rufen. „Professor Wh -"

„Ich bin hier," erklang es von nahem und er wusste, dass sie nach wie vor neben ihm stehen musste. Jetzt erst fiel ihm auf, dass sie schwer atmete als ob sie bereits einen ganzen Marathon gelaufen wäre.

„Ist es Absicht, dass wir nichts sehen?"

Harry spürte ihre Hand auf seinem Rücken und auch, dass sie ihn nach vorne schob, so dass er sich von ihr nun leiten lassen musste, wohin sie gingen.

„Ja," antwortete sie kurz. „Dies ist der Pfad der Erinnerung. Je tiefer wir ihn entlang schreiten, um so stärker werden die Emotionen. Die schlechten, wohlgemerkt. Du musst dich kontrollieren, lass es nicht über dich kommen."

Harry antwortete nicht. Er hatte das schon nicht in ihren Unterrichtsstunden gut geschafft, wie sollte er es hier nun tun?!

„Was passiert, wenn ich es nicht kann, Professor?"

„Du wolltest mitkommen."

„Ich mein... sterbe ich hier?"

„Nein."

Ihre Stimme war kalt, direkt monoton und gefühllos und obwohl es ihn nicht ruhiger werden ließ, so versuchte er dennoch gefasst zu bleiben. Was sollte er auch anderes tun als zu vertrauen? Er hatte langsam das Gefühl, dass sie ewig in dieser Dunkelheit voran schritten als das Misstrauen ihr gegenüber größer wurde.

Was, wenn das eine Falle war? Wenn sie ihn mitnahm, nur um ihn hier zu lassen? Weil hier der Übergabeort an Voldemort war? Sie benutzte Jimá und Brian als Lockvogel, weil sie wusste, was er alles für seine Schwester tun würde. Die Erkenntnis lief ihm eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Sie war eine Meisterin der Manipulation. Remus, Kingsley, Arthur Weasley, Moody, Hagrid, keiner hatte Bedenken ihr gegenüber. Selbst McGonagall traute ihr. Selbst Hermine, Ron und Ginny glaubten an ihre guten Absichten. Wie würden sie reagieren, wenn sie nun herausfanden, dass sie unrecht hatten? Wenn er hier nun starb? Oder wenn sie ihn an Voldemort übergab, würde ihn irgendjemand noch helfen können? Wie konnte er sich nur so aufhalten lassen? Er hatte doch genau gewusst, was er zu tun hatte und doch ließ er sich in diesen Unsinn hineinziehen, der ihm nichts als Zeit und nun sogar das Leben kostete!

„Harry."

„Professor?"

„Was ist der schönste Gedanke für dich?"

„Uhm." Wieso fragte sie ihn das jetzt?! Sollte er ehrlich antworten? Er hatte viele schöne Gedanken und keins davon überwog das andere.

„Nimm dir einen und denke daran. Immer und immer wieder. Ruf es dir in die Erinnerung und klammere dich daran fest und nur daran."

„Ja, Professor," sagte er leise. Er dachte an Ginny, an jede ihrer Berührungen, die ihn stets alles vergessen ließen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie zusammen waren, überkam ihm ein wohlig, warmes Gefühl.

„Du gehst mit meiner Tochter?!" Und plötzlich sah er Arthur Weasley mit einem so gar nicht mehr freundlichem Gesicht, sondern erbost und enttäuscht und feuerrot vor Wut.

„Meine kleine Ginny?!" mischte sich nun auch Molly Weasley's Stimme mit dazu und auch sie stand mit richtig enttäuschtem und bestürztem Blick neben ihrem Mann. Ihm überkam erneut ein eisiges Gefühl, dass sein Herz einfror.

„Nicht," sagte Professor White's Stimme und es klang endlich nicht mehr kalt und gefühllos. Es war zwar bestimmend, aber eher als ob sie ihm helfen wollte, statt zu ermahnen. „Nur das Gute. Ignoriere die Angst. Nimm nur das schöne Gefühl. Die Wärme, das, was dich zum lächeln bringt. Denk an die Liebe deiner Eltern, den Stolz in ihren Augen, die Stärke, die sie hatten und an dich weitergaben."

Harry zwang sich Ginny's Eltern zu verdrängen und stattdessen sah er nun seine eigenen Eltern vor sich. Die 21jährigen James und Lilli, die ihn anstrahlten. Seine 20jährige Schwester, die ihn so liebevoll in ihre Arme nahm, Ginny, die sich erneut an ihn kuschelte, weil sie seine Nähe genauso genoss, wie er ihre.

Wieder blendete ihn etwas helles und erneut erklang das Geräusch von zerschmettertem Glas. Als er jetzt jedoch die Augen öffnete, war die Dunkelheit weg und er stand vor einer weiten und großen Gebirgskette. Verwirrt drehte er sich zur Seite und fand White direkt hinter ihm stehen.

„Die beiden sind nicht hier," sagte sie angespannt. „Wir werden länger brauchen, um zu ihnen zu gelangen."

„Professor White? Ist das hier immer noch _Iargrove_?"

„Ja," antwortete sie kurz und schritt mit gezogenem Zauberstab voran. Harry zögerte nicht ihr hinterher zu eilen.

„Und wohin gehen wir jetzt?"

Er konnte ihr nicht einfach still und leise folgen ohne zu wissen auf was er sich einstellen sollte.

„ _Iargrove_ ist ein Ort der Neutralität. Es bevorzugt weder das Gute, noch das Böse. Weder diejenigen, die es einnehmen wollen, noch diejenigen, die dabei sind es wieder zu verlassen. Verhältst du dich neutral, wird es dir erlauben es lebendig wieder zu verlassen. Nimmst du eine Seite ein, wird es dich hier für immer gefangen halten – Es sei denn, du bist _stark_ genug, um zu entkommen."

„Err – Ich versteh nicht. Sagten sie vorhin nicht, wir betreten einen Ort der von dunkler Magie besessen ist?"

„Schließt das eine denn das andere aus? Ich denke nicht. Ich hätte dich nicht mitgenommen, wenn du nicht die Magie Gryffindor's bereits besitzen würdest."

„Ich dachte, ich kann damit noch nicht umgehen?!"

„Und dennoch fließt sie durch deine Adern."

Sie gingen einen sehr steilen Abhang entlang und Harry musste immer wieder aufpassen nicht auszurutschen und aus Versehen auf die Professorin zu knallen. Das wäre ihm schon einige Male fast passiert, hätte er sich nicht zufällig noch rechtzeitig an einem Ast oder Felsvorsprung festhalten können. White dagegen rutschte kein einziges Mal aus und hatte auch keine Mühe ihre Balance bei dem unebenen Weg zu halten. Harry kam sich fast blöd vor, dass er solche Probleme mit dem Weg hatte. Sie kamen vor einer Schlucht zum stehen und er erkannte, dass es hier nur steil bergab in ein Fluss hinein ging.

„Professor?" fragte er vorsichtig, da sie kritisch hinab starrte und ihm das Unbehagen bereitete.

„Wieso seid ihr zwei so weit rein," hörte er sie murmeln und hatte dies offenbar nicht ihn, sondern sich selbst gefragt.

„Professor?"

„Wir müssen runter springen."

„Da runter?" fragte Harry und verzog ungläubig eine Grimasse. Das war doch lebensmüde, so tief wie es hier ging. Dass sie sich was brechen war so gut wie garantiert.

„Es könnte sein, dass wir getrennt werden," sagte White und ignorierte seinen irren Ausdruck. „ _Iargrove Heart_ ist unberechenbar und ich kann keinen Zauber anwenden, um etwas derartiges zu verhindern."

„Sie wollen nicht wirklich da hinab springen?"

„Willst du Jimá und Brian wieder finden?"

„Natürlich, aber – Wer sagt, dass sie da überhaupt entlang sind?"

„Wenn du sie finden und zurück bringen willst, dann musst du springen."

„Professor -"

„Ich weiß nicht, warum sie diesen Weg hätten gehen sollen. Vielleicht weil die Gegend es so wollte. Harry, für alles, was im Leben passiert, gibt es einen Grund. Es mag uns nicht immer passen, wir mögen es nicht für fair halten, aber es hätte immer schlimmer kommen können. Nur das wird einem nie bewusst, wenn man nicht genau hinsieht.

Wenn du klug bist, akzeptierst du es mit diesem Wissen. Denn wenn du stets dem hinterher jagst, was du nicht haben kannst und das betrauerst, was dir genommen wurde, wirst du ewig auf der Stelle stehen bleiben und das versäumen, was du hättest haben können.

Die Magie wollte, dass Brian und Jimá hier herein finden und es hat sie tiefer in diese verzauberte Gegend geschickt. Ich werde springen und du ebenfalls. Vergiss nicht, was du versprochen hast.

Wenn wir getrennt werden, so weiß ich, wirst du deinen Weg finden. Was immer dir auch begegnet, was immer du auch sehen magst, soll dann auch nur für dich bestimmt sein. Wie das, was ich sehe, nur für mich bestimmt ist.

An einem Punkt, werden wir uns wieder begegnen."

Harry sah sie verängstigt an. Das war tatsächlich ihr ernst. Es war nicht so, dass er Furcht hatte... oder doch? Er schluckte hart, zuckte dann jedoch verwundert auf als er ihr sanftes Lächeln sah. Sie drückte ihm am Arm, eine Geste, die er von ihr so noch nie bekommen hatte und auch nicht zu der Person passte, die sie für ihn darstellte.

„Du wirst hier nicht sterben und nicht für immer verloren sein. Ich habe den anderen versprochen, dich wieder zurückzubringen und dass du sicher bei mir ist. Ich halte meine Versprechen. _Immer_."

Und ohne dass er etwas erwidern konnte sprang sie von der Kante in den Fluss hinab. Harry sah entsetzt, wie sie in das glitzernde, klare Wasser eintauchte und selbst nach einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr an die Oberfläche aufgetaucht kam. Er schluckte erneut hart, stemmte seine Hände zu Fäusten und sprang mit geschlossenen Augen nach.

* * *

Warm. Harry tauchte in warmes, sehr angenehmes Wasser ein. Als er seine Augen öffnete, sah er weit und breit nichts als kristallklares Wasser ums ich herum. Er versuchte nach oben zu schwimmen und spürte, dass er unversehrt war. Seltsam, er hatte nicht das Gefühl als ob er vom Fleck kam, genauso wenig aber schien ihm der Sauerstoff auszugehen. Er sah zu beiden Seiten, aber es war weit und breit nichts als Wasser um ihn herum. Von White fehlte jede Spur.

Er sah eine Hand über ihn ganz in der Nähe, die nach ihm reichte und schwamm zielstrebig auf sie zu. Mit einem Mal hatte er sie ergriffen und spürte einen starken Zug nach oben. Pitschnass und frierend fand er sich nun an einem Ufer wieder und schnappte heftig nach Luft. Er hustete, keuchte, sein Herz raste nach dem plötzlichen verlassen des Flusses.

Harry sah auf, um zu sehen, wer ihm geholfen hatte und in der Erwartung White zu sehen, war er überrascht in die Augen einer jungen, brünetten Frau zu blicken. Sie hatte ihn freundlich angelächelt und ihm ein seidenes Tuch gereicht.

„Dir wird es wärmer, wenn du das Wasser abtrocknest," sagte sie fürsorglich.

„D-Danke," stotterte Harry, nahm das Tuch und tatsächlich saugte es jeden Tropfen von seiner Kleidung auf und das Zittern stoppte. „Danke," wiederholte er und reichte ihr das Tuch zurück. Erstaunt bemerkte er, dass es komplett trocken war, obwohl es eigentlich mit Wasser vollgesogen sein sollte.

„Wo bin ich hier?"

„ _Iargrove Heart_ ," antwortete die junge Hexe, die vom Alter seiner Meinung nach wohl im Bereich von Jimá und Brian sein sollte. „Oder mehr, im _Inneren von Iargrove Heart_. Mein Name ist Diana. Ich bin eine _Phowlyris_."

Harry zuckte bei dem letzten Wort zusammen. Hatten sie nicht gerade erst gelernt, dass _Phowlyris_ an Voldemort's Seite kämpften?! Er wollte sich vorstellen, doch eine Stimme in sich rief ihn zur Vorsicht auf und so blieb er erstarrt vor ihr stehen.

„Ich weiß wer du bist, auch ohne, dass du dich vorstellst," sagte sie leise und wieder zuckte er zusammen. „Nicht an deiner Narbe, die sehr wohl in aller Welt bekannt ist. Wie geht es Remus?"

„Remus?" wiederholte Harry überrascht. „Remus Lupin?"

Die Frau nickte lächelnd.

„Ist er noch am Leben? Geht es ihm gut?"

Harry nickte vorsichtig.

„Ja, sehr gut. Er ist verheiratet und wird bald Vater."

Er zuckte irritiert zurück als sich Tränen in den Augenwinkel der Frau bildeten und ihre Wange herabkullerten.

„Ich – Entschuldige. Hab ich etwas falsches gesagt?"

„Nein, nein," sagte sie beruhigend und wischte sich die Tränen wieder weg.

„Nein, hast du nicht. Also ist er glücklich..."

„Ja, ist er."

„Gut," sagte sie, doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl als ob sie eigentlich etwas ganz anderes sagen wollte.

„Woher kennen Sie ihn?"

„Von _früher_ ," antwortete sie schlicht, dann aber schritt sie zur Seite. „Folge mir. Du bist bestimmt nicht gekommen, um hier zu verweilen."

„Nein, haben sie Professor White gesehen?"

„Hm?" machte sie irritiert.

„Professor White? Eine weiß haarige, ältere Hexe? Trug einen weißen Umhang. Wir sind vom Fluss getrennt worden."

„Anna ist hier?" fragte sie verblüfft, aber Harry wunderte es eher, dass sie sie beim Vornamen nannte.

„Kennen Sie sie?"

„Von _früher_ ," sagte sie erneut. „Sie sucht bestimmt _ihn_."

„Wir suchen _ihn und sie,_ " sagte Harry, doch die Frau sah ihn verwundert an. „Uhm, Brian und Jimá. Freunde von uns. Jimá ist meine Schwester."

„Jimá?" sagte sie irritiert. „Jilli?"

„Sie kennen meine Schwester?!"

„Von -"

„Früher, schon klar," sagte er ungeduldig. „Wo ist sie? Haben Sie sie gesehen?" Offenbar gehörte auch diese Frau zu der Vergangenheit, über die er null Bescheid wusste.

„Nein," antwortete Diana jedoch und er ließ enttäuscht die Schulter hängen.

„Dieser Ort hier, Harry, ist sehr mysteriös. Er erfüllt seinen Zweck auf eigene Weise. Selbst wenn einer von ihnen hier vorbeigekommen ist oder noch immer hier ist, kann es sein, dass ich ihnen nie begegnen werde. Das tue ich nur, wenn die Magie das auch hervor sieht."

„Und wieso sollte die Magie das nicht hervor sehen?"

„Wir wissen nicht, warum sie tut, was sie tut. Aber wir folgen ihr dennoch."

Harry blickte sie verdutzt an, doch die Frau schritt los und er hatte keine andere Wahl als zu folgen, wenn auch misstrauisch und mit äußerster Vorsicht. Sie geleitete ihn bis zum Beginn eines Pfads, der in einen Wald hinein zu führen schien.

„Das ist der Weg, den du gehen solltest. Ich werde dich nicht begleiten."

Er nickte und musterte den Weg skeptisch. Es gab ohnehin keine andere Wahl, als ihn zu beschreiten. Stehen bleiben war schließlich kaum eine Option.

„Harry?"

Er drehte sich zur Seite, als die Phowlyris ihn ansprach.

„Sag Remus nichts von mir."

Diese Bitte hatte ihn überrumpelt. Nicht, dass er überhaupt daran gedacht hätte dem Freund irgendetwas davon zu erzählen, doch er hatte auch nie die Absicht gehabt, etwas davon absichtlich zu verschweigen. Es gab für ihn einfach bisher nur kein Sinn dieses Treffen überhaupt zu erwähnen.

„Es wird ihn nur traurig machen. Wenn er nun sein Glück gefunden hat, dann freue ich mich für ihn. Wir haben uns vor langer Zeit verabschiedet. Es ist besser, wenn es dabei bleibt."

Harry nickte nachdenklich.

„Danke, noch mal," sagte er leise. Diana nickte mit einem zarten Lächeln. Dann drehte sie sich um und war in der nächsten Sekunde verschwunden. Sie verblasste nicht, Es war mehr als ob sie durch eine unsichtbare Tür geschritten wäre. Harry schüttelte sich den Kopf frei, wandte sich dann aber zurück zum Wald und betrat den Pfad.

Obgleich er nicht wusste, womit er zu rechnen hatte, hielt er seine Hand griffbereit am Zauberstab, doch als längere Zeit nichts außer Bäume und Sträucher kamen, begann er seine Schritte zu beschleunigen und lief den Pfad nun entlang, um endlich an das Ende zu kommen.

Er kam abrupt zum Halt, als er ein lauten Aufschrei vernahm. Augenblicklich hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen, zielte nach rechts, doch es befand sich nichts als Wald in der Richtung. Etwas raschelte hinter seinem Rücken und er zielte rüber, immer noch nichts. Wieder rascheln, diesmal an der Seite. Er zielte, aber nichts befand sich da. Wieder ein Schreien und Harry rannte nach links von wo aus er die Stimme hörte. Er rannte und rannte, stets bereit einen Fluch loszulassen, er durchquerte weitere Bäume und wurde langsamer. Wieder drehte er sich in alle Richtungen. Wieso sah hier alles nur gleich aus? Es war gut möglich, dass er die ganze Zeit im Kreis gelaufen war.

Wieder ein Rascheln in der Nähe, er dreht sich mit gezogenem Zauberstab um und fand sich Auge in Auge mit einem weiteren Zauberstab.

„Harry!" sagte Jimá entsetzt und hatte ihren Zauberstab sofort gesenkt. Auch Harry senkte seine Hand und starrte sie halb erleichtert, halb panisch an.

„Jimá?" keuchte er nach Luft schnappend. „Bist du's wirklich?"

Statt zu antworten, riss sie ihn an sich und umarmte ihn so fest sie konnte.

„Bitte," hörte er ihre gebrochene Stimme. „Bitte sag, dass du nicht alleine bist. Brian ist verletzt. Ich kann die Blutung nicht stoppen."

Sie hatte ihn wieder losgelassen und beide rannten mehr oder weniger zur Seite.

„Professor White ist auch hier, aber wir haben uns aus den Augen verloren als wir in den Fluss sprangen."

Er blieb wie angewurzelt auf dem Fleck stehen als sie an den Platz kamen, wo Brian lag. Er war leichenblass, sein rechtes Bein trug eine mit Blut vollgesogene Bandage, er atmete ruckartig und war nur zu einem schiefen Grinsen im Stande, als er Harry sah.

„Ah, kein Todesser. Nur Harry."

Die beiden knieten sich zu dem Freund nieder und Jimá sah sich erneut die Wunde an.

„Anna ist auch hier, wir wissen nicht wo. Harry und sie wurden getrennt als sie in den Fluss sprangen."

Sie hatte einen Zauber angewandt -

„OOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

Sehr zu Brian's Missfallen offensichtlich, wie Harry feststellte, denn obwohl der Freund die Zähne zusammenbiss, konnte er den Schrei nicht unterdrücken.

„Tut mir leid," sagte Jimá panisch. „Ich bin nicht gut in diesen Heilzaubern."

„Das ist eine Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts!" knirschte er mit schmerzhafter Miene. „Du bist erschreckend miserabel ist passender!"

„Hey!" Sie schlug ihm beleidigt gegen die Schulter, was ihn mühelos zur Seite schmiss. „Das ist dein Zauber. Ich wende ihn doch nur an."

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry, damit seine Schwester Brian nicht noch mal verärgert malträtieren konnte.

„Err -" stöhnte Brian und versuchte krampfhaft eine Position zu finden, die ihm kein schmerzvolles Ziehen verursachte

„Wir wurden angegriffen – Ich glaub, das war Lestranges und ein paar andere. Ich wurde getroffen, dann war da plötzlich das helle Licht, Glas wurde zerschmettert irgendwo und dann waren wir hier. Irgendwo im Nirgendwo."

„Wir sind eine Weile gelaufen," erzählte Jimá.

„Du bist gelaufen. Ich bin gehumpelt und von dir brutal mitgezogen worden," schmollte Brian, sein Grinsen verriet jedoch, dass er sie nur aufziehen wollte.

„Aber irgendwie findet sich kein Ausgang," fuhr Harry's Schwester fort ohne Brian's Kommentar beachtet zu haben. „Es ist, als ob wir hier im Kreis herum gehen."

„Und die Todesser?"

„Sind uns bis jetzt nicht wieder begegnet," krächzte Brian, kniff jedoch schmerzhaft die Augen zusammen als er sich kurz bewegte und dies einen weiteren brennenden Schmerz durch seinen Körper jagte. Harry kannte sich mit Heilzaubern erst recht nicht aus und hätte auch keinen anwenden können. Den einzigen den er kannte, reparierte gebrochene Brillen und er bezweifelte, dass man dies auf Wunden anwenden sollte. Er sprang erschrocken auf als er erneutes Flüstern hörte. Jimá hatte sich jedoch nicht gerührt, sondern ihn stattdessen wieder sanft zu sich herunter gezogen.

„Es ist niemand in der Nähe," erklärte sie ruhig. „Das taucht hier immer ab und zu auf ohne, dass es von einer Person kommt."

„Was ist das?" fragte er die beiden, aber es war Brian, der antwortete.

„Verlorene Echos."

„Wie jetzt?"

„Es gibt einige Wissenschaftler, die bewiesen haben, dass wenn jemand auf eine andere Weise als durch den _Avada Kedavra_ Fluch stirbt, kurz vor dem endgültigen Tod letzte Gedanken und Worte in die Welt entsendet, die so stark sind, dass sie als Echo verweilen. Sie werden von hier wohl besonders stark angezogen, weil dieser Ort sie hört und bündelt. Also nichts was einem Sorgen machen müsste."

„Deine Wunde dagegen schon," sagte Jimá mit tief besorgtem Blick auf die Verletzung an Brian's Bein. Harry bemerkte erst jetzt, dass der Verband so vollgesogen war, dass das Blut nun an den Seiten heraustropfte.

„Das wirst du nicht noch länger durchhalten," sagte Harry beklommen. Brian verzog ein schiefes Grinsen.

„Ich bin taff. Ich kann noch ein ganzes Stück blasser werden und noch sehr viel mehr Blut verlieren bis es mich umhaut. Hey, Jimá? Weißte was?"

„Was?" fragte sie fürsorglich.

„Wenn du mir nen Antrag machst, könnten wir direkt heiraten wie meine Eltern?!"

Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, aber ein Blick zu Jimá zeigte, dass sie drauf und dran war Brian erneut in die Schulter zu boxen. Um dem Freund mit dem ewig breiten, amüsierten Schmunzeln zu helfen, blieb ihm nichts anders übrig, als es direkt anzusprechen.

„Deine Eltern haben geheiratet während dein Vater verletzt in einer Einöde war?!"

Brian gluckste und auch Jimá begann amüsiert den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Hätte ich den beiden gar nicht zugetraut. Deine Eltern wirken irgendwie sehr bodenständig."

Die beiden sahen ihn plötzlich verwirrt an, dann aber begriff Brian und grinste breit.

„Ah, nicht meine Eltern. _Meine Eltern_."

Er brauchte einen Moment, bevor auch ihm ein Licht aufging.

„Ach so," stieß Harry verstehend aus, konfus war er dennoch. „Woher weißt du, dass deine Eltern so geheiratet haben?!"

„Err -"

„Wir sollten keine Zeit verschwenden," fiel Jimá ihm ins Wort. „Er kann nicht hier liegen bleiben. Wenn es einen Ausgang gibt, dann sollten wir ihn schnell finden."

Mit Harry zusammen stemmten sie Brian wieder auf die Beine, schwangen sich jeweils einen Arm um die Schulter und stützten ihn beim weitergehen.

„Ist das etwas, dass ich nicht wissen sollte?" fragte Harry auf dem Weg, denn mittlerweile kannte er beide gut genug, um zu wissen, dass seine Schwester dies mit Absicht unterbrochen hatte und Brian's Verletzung eher zweitrangig war.

„Yap," antworteten beide kurz.

„Und, wenn ich es doch wissen will, werdet ihr mir das dennoch nicht sagen?"

„Yap."

„Sagt ihr mir auch den Grund, warum ich das nicht wissen darf?"

„Nope."

„Darf ich gekränkt sein?"

„Yap."

„Wenigstens das."

„Hey! Wenigstens hat Jimá ihr Versprechen gehalten und ihr seht euch tatsächlich vor Weihnachten wieder," grinste Brian amüsiert. Weder Jimá noch Harry gaben dazu ein Kommentar ab und so humpelten die drei schweigend, wenn auch Brian hier und da ein ächzen nicht unterdrücken konnte, durch den Wald hindurch, hoffend, dass sie endlich an ein Ende kommen würden.

Harry kam es vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, die sie in diesem Dickicht herum irrten ohne ein Ausgang zu finden. Brian war schließlich so schwach, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatten als erneut eine Pause einzulegen.

„Harry? Glaubst du, du kannst einen Patronus nach Hilfe schicken?" fragte Brian schwach. Seine Atmung wurde immer unregelmäßiger und er sah mittlerweile fast weiß im Gesicht aus. „Jimá und Ich hatten es schon versucht und sind mittlerweile zu ausgelaugt dafür. Ich hab aber gehört, dass du bereits einen Patronus erzeugen kannst. Schon mal versucht ihn mit einer Nachricht wegzuschicken?"

„Err – nein?"

Brian lächelte müde.

„Erzeuge ihn."

Harry nickte und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„ _Expecto Patronum_."

Ein weißes Licht entsprang aus seinem Zauberstab und nahm direkt die klare Form eines großen Hirsch an.

„Nun musst du ruhig bleiben und darfst ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen. Da kein Dementor hier ist, den er zu bekämpfen hat, versteht es, dass es nicht zur Verteidigung gerufen wurde."

Er versuchte Brian's Worte folge zu leisten und ließ den Patronus nicht aus den Augen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte er sich dem Zauberer zugewandt, von dem er gerufen wurde und Brian's Gesicht hellte sich sofort auf.

„Gut, Harry. Sag ihm, dass er Anna White suchen und hier her bringen soll."

„Err – Mit den Gedanken?"

„Sprich es laut aus."

„Such Anna White und bring sie hier her."

Der Patronus bleib einen Moment länger am selben Fleck stehen, dann wandte es sich ab und rannte von ihnen weg in den Wald hinein.

„Das war gar nicht so schwer," bemerkte Harry freudig. Jimá lächelte stolz, aber Brian lachte bellend.

„Dein Patronus ist ja ein Hirsch? Jimà ihrer ist es ebenfalls. Schwester und Bruder. Eindeutig."

Harry grinste auf Brian's Feststellung hin und sah, dass auch Jimá ihn anstrahlte. Wäre ihre Situation nicht so ernst, er hätte es wesentlich mehr genossen. So schwang die Angst und Sorge mit.

„Ich werd noch mal einen Heilzauber versuchen," sagte Jimá sanft. Das dies wieder nicht das Beste war sah man an Brian's hartem Versuch nicht erneut laut los zu schreien.

„Es wird nicht lange halten," flüsterte sie leise.

„Kann ich etwas tun?" fragte Harry, auch wenn er das noch nie probiert hatte, hieß es nicht, dass er es nicht zumindest versuchen würde. Jimá sah Brian sorgenvoll an, aber er hatte bereits begonnen seine Augen vor Erschöpfung zu schließen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du mehr tun kannst," sagte sie traurig.

„Ich kann es doch zumindest versuchen?" schlug er sanft vor, doch Brian hatte hart unter großer Anstrengung aufgeatmet.

„Jimá will damit sagen, dass du nicht genug schwarz-magisch bist, um _mich_ heilen zu können."

Harry sah Brian irritiert an, aber ein Blick zu Jimá verriet ihm, wie bedrückt sie tatsächlich war und dass es viel mehr gab, was er nicht wusste.

„Ich bin deswegen nicht bei meinen Eltern aufgewachsen, weil ich ein Kind bin, dass nie hätte geboren werden sollen."

„Brian, hör auf damit," sagte Jimá entschieden. „Du hast zu viel Blut verloren und nur deswegen redest du gerade darauf los."

„Ich rede darauf los, weil es mich womöglich gleich dahin rafft."

„Hey, wie war das noch mit taff und genug Blut?" versuchte es Harry Mutmachend.

„Das war gelogen," hustete Brian mit schmerzverzerrter Miene. „Noch nie den Starken gespielt, um ein Mädchen zu beeindrucken?"

„Brian," sagte Jimá sorgenvoll.

„Jedenfalls," krächzte Brian schließlich weiter. „Meine Mum war schwanger mit mir, bevor sie es überhaupt richtig realisiert hat. Wer weiß, ob sie mich überhaupt gewollt hätte. Das liebe Schicksal hat ihr diese Entscheidung abgenommen und den netten Voldemort geschickt."

Brian hustete erneut. Harry warf Jimá einen fragenden Blick zu, aber sie sah lediglich traurig zurück. Es hieß also, dass Brian hier keine Geschichte erzählte. Es war nichts als die Wahrheit, die er gerade erfuhr.

„Der dachte sich, das hab ich schon mal gemacht. Hab ja Übung darin und war so lustig beim ersten Mal, dass ich's gleich noch mal mach. Bring also ein zweites Mal ein Kind durch schwarze Magie und den Dunklen Künsten zur Welt."

Harry ahnte, dass er zwar nicht genau wusste, was es damit auf sich hatte, es jedoch mit Sicherheit nichts Gutes war, wenn Voldemort seine Finger im Spiel hatte.

„Es ist verboten ein Kind durch schwarze Magie und den Dunklen Künsten auf die Welt zu bringen," erklärte seine Schwester leise. „Es ist als ob du eine Marionette für dich erschaffst, ihr alles Gute nimmst und mit Nichts als Dunkelheit dastehen lässt. Nur sehr schwarz-magische, sehr dunkle Zauberer würden je dieses Verbrechen begehen. Eine Seele ist etwas reines und unschuldiges, schutzlos und auf sein Besitzer angewiesen. Jedes Lebewesen wird damit geboren, bei einer schwarz-magischen Geburt, nimmt man der Seele ihren weiß-magischen Schutz."

Harry wusste nicht, was er fragen sollte, denn er verstand immer noch nicht, was so schlimm dabei war, denn er konnte absolut nichts falsches an Brian feststellen. Für ihn war der Freund vollkommen normal, abgesehen von seiner außergewöhnlichen Intelligenz, aber dies war doch etwas positives, wenn es damit einher ging?

„Du bist aber doch keine Marionette?" sagte er schließlich, um nicht teilnahmslos zu wirken.

„Dank Dumbledore," krächzte Brian leise. Er war sehr schwach und Harry hätte ihn am liebsten darum gebeten zu schweigen, damit er seine Kräfte sparen konnte, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. Er hasste den Gedanken, dass er dies vielleicht nur nicht tat, weil seine Neugierde überwiegen könnte.

„Er hat mich ziemlich früh gefunden, mich bei den Tonks untergebracht und so bekam ich Stück für Stück den weiß-magischen Schutz zurück. Ich hab ihm viel zu verdanken."

„Was war mit deinen Eltern? Wieso haben Sie das zugelassen?"

Brian wurde seltsam ruhig und prompt wünschte sich Harry das nicht gefragt zu haben. Die Sorge um den Freund überwog nun und er setzte direkt hinzu: „Sag es nicht. Ich will es gar nicht wissen. Du – Ich versteh nicht, wieso keine Hilfe kommt. Vielleicht schick ich meinen Patronus noch mal los?"

„Das wird euch auch nichts bringen."

Jimá, Brian und Harry hatten sofort die Zauberstäbe gezogen und gegen die Gestalten gerichtet, die aus den Büschen aus ihrer Deckung herausgesprungen waren. Todesser.

„Wir wollen nur das Relikt," sagte einer der Todesser. „Dann verschaffen wir euch einen schmerzlosen Tod."

„Als ob -" krächzte Brian und versuchte sich mühsam aufzuziehen, brach jedoch direkt wieder zusammen, dafür waren Jimá und Harry umso entschlossener nicht einfach kampflos aufzugeben. Einer der maskierten Todesser hatte seinen Blick nun auf Harry gerichtet und obgleich man das Gesicht unter der Maske nicht sah, spürte Harry, wie ihm das Blut in den Adern gefror. Der Todesser hatte etwas vor.

„Wen haben wir denn da," sagte er freudig. „Harry Potter. Was für ein Glückstag und mein Herr dachte, er müsste noch ewig warten. Vergisst das Relikt! Wir haben hier etwas viel wertvolleres."

Die ganze Bande begann grölend dreckig zu lachen. Harry sah zurück zu Jimá und Brian, aber beide wirkten genauso verwirrt wie er. Es passierte binnen einer Sekunde, dass die Todesser sie angriffen. Alle drei hatten versucht sich zu verteidigen, aber ihre Gegner hatten absolut keine Probleme die drei zu entwaffnen. Jimà schrie und trat um sich, als die zwei Todesser Harry von ihnen wegzogen. Brian wollte handeln, doch er bekam einen harten Tritt und fiel verletzt wieder zu Boden.

Harry wurde bäuchlings zu Boden gedrückt und fand seinen Kopf brutal gegen den matschigen Waldboden gedrückt.

„Wo wollte der Meister das haben?" bellte einer der Todesser, die ihn am Boden festhielten.

„Am Arm."

Einer von ihnen riss Harry's rechten Arm zur Seite und krempelte den Ärmel dort hoch.

Jimá schrie noch lauter und Harry sah sie verzweifelt um sich schlagen, egal ob sie gleich ein Fluch treffen und handlungsunfähig machen würde oder ob sie jemand ihrer Angreifer verletzten könnte. Sein Herz gefror zu Eis als er die tiefe, grauenvolle Angst in den Augen seiner Schwester sah. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er den Todesser, der seinen Zauberstab auf Harry's Oberarm legte. Er hörte seine Worte, seine Stimme und er wusste nun genau, wer dieser Todesser war.

„NEIN!" schrie er so laut er konnte, trat und zuckte mit aller Macht um sich, so dass der Todesser abbrechen musste.

„Haltet ihn gefälligst still," raunzte er die anderen an und Harry spürte einen harten Schlag gegen seinen Rücken. Sie mussten schon halb auf ihm gelegen haben, um ihn ruhig zu halten und wieder packte der Todesser seinen Arm und legte die Spitze des Zauberstabs an.

„Du bist ein elender Feigling! Ein verdammter Mistkerl, Snape!" brüllte Harry mit all dem Zorn und der Wut, die er die ganze Zeit mit sich rum trug und unterdrückt hatte.

Snape erwiderte nichts. Stattdessen sprach er seine Worte erneut und Harry spürte das schmerzhafte, entsetzliche brennen an seinem Arm. Er stemmte seine Hände zu Fäusten, versuchte seinen Arm immer noch aus dem festen Griff seiner Gegner zu befreien, er zog mit aller Kraft, aber das brennen wurde immer schlimmer, heftiger, intensiver.

„ _Sistite_!"

Mittlerweile kannte Harry ihre Stimme, hatte sie oft genug gehört, in jeder möglichen Tonlage. Auch dieses Mal war ihr Zauber fest und bestimmend gesprochen. Obwohl er kaum Luft bekam und jeder Faser seines Körpers gerade vor Qual schrie, machte er White aus. Ihr Zauberstab war auf sie alle gerichtet. Er sah die Todesser zeitgleich alle zusammen zu Boden fallen und keiner von ihnen rührte sich mehr. Jimá rannte zu ihm, er hörte ihre Stimme, aber sie klang so weit weg und er konnte nicht genau hören, was sie sagte. Er wollte selber etwas sprechen, sagen was mit ihm war, aber weder hörte er seine eigene Stimme, noch spürte er sich selbst. Nun sah er auch Brian, der Freund war entsetzt und hatte seinen Arm ergriffen. Harry sah hinab und erkannte etwas schwarzes in seiner Haut. Etwas schwarzes, das sich schlangenartig bewegte. Bewegte... Panik schoss in ihm hoch und das schmerzhafte Pochen wurde noch heftiger als zuvor.

White war nun ebenfalls bei ihnen angekommen und er sah wie sie sich seinen Arm kurz mit bangem Blick ansah und sich dann wieder ihm zuwandte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er tatsächlich Angst in diesen dunklen Augen sah. Er sah wie sie sich Jimá und Brian zuwandte und etwas sagte, aber nichts kam zu ihm durch. Es war als ob jemand einfach den Ton ausgeschaltet hätte. Er hörte nicht mal sich selbst, obgleich er sicher war, dass man sein keuchendes atmen hören müsste.

Zu dem Pochen kam nun ein bohrendes Stechen dazu. Es tat weh... zu sehr weh... Weinte er etwa? Er hatte das Gefühl als ob seine Augen glasig waren und das Bild vor ihm immer wieder mal verschwamm. Auf einmal sah er wie White beide Hände an seine Wange legte und ihn sehr fest an Ort und stelle hielt. Sie starrte ihn so tief und fesselnd an, er hatte das Gefühl plötzlich hypnotisiert zu werden.

„Harry."

Er hörte ihre Stimme obwohl sie ihre Lippen nicht bewegte. Wieso?! Was tat sie mit ihm?!

„Du musst mir vertrauen, okay? Ich muss das zu Ende führen, um es wieder aufheben zu können. Es wird schlimmer werden. Aber nicht lange. Danach kommt alles wieder in Ordnung, aber du musst mich das machen lassen, hörst du? Du darfst dich nicht wehren."

Wehren?! Wenn er sich nicht wehrte, ließ er zu, dass sie alles mögliche mit ihm tat. Remus und Hagrid mögen ihr vertrauen, aber sie hatten auch Dumbledore vertraut, der an Snape geglaubt hatte. Harry wollte nicht. Nicht ihr. Der Schmerz wuchs ins unermessliche! Er biss förmlich in sein Herz und nahm jeden einzelnen Muskel in seinem Körper ein.

„Harry."

Wieder war es White's Stimme. Irrte er sich oder klang sie nun ganz anders als er es gewohnt war? Er kannte diese Art an ihr nicht.

„Bitte, lass mich dir helfen."

Ihre Stimme klang verzweifelt und flehend. Er sah Jimá und auch wenn er sie nicht hörte, wusste er, dass sie wollte, dass er es zuließ. Er wollte es mittlerweile selber, wenn diese Folter seines geschwächten Körpers nur endlich ein Ende fand. Er schloss die Augen und schluckte. Erneut wuchs die unsägliche, kalte Qual und erreichte einen Punkt, an dem er nichts lieber täte als bewusstlos zusammenzuklappen. Nie im Leben hatte er je geglaubt, dass er den Tod diesem Gefühl vorziehen würde, aber jetzt flehte er förmlich darum endlich ein Ende zu bekommen.

Und dann - „ _Revoca_!" sprach White und mit einem Mal war es weg. Das Pochen, das Brennen, die Qual, die ihn vorher förmlich den Verstand raubte, das alles war verschwunden.

* * *

Es war dunkel. Nicht komplett schwarz, aber der Raum war auch nicht beleuchtet. Allein das Mondlicht gab ein wenig Helligkeit hinein und schien genau auf den Ort, an dem eine Hexe auf der Fensterbank saß. Harry erkannte White und wollte sie gerade fragen, was hier los war und wo sie sich befanden, aber seine Stimme war nicht zu hören.

„Liebe Anna."

Er zuckte auf als er Dumbledore's Stimme hörte, doch der Zauberer war nirgends im Raum zu sehen. Stattdessen bemerkte Harry, dass White nicht nur auf der Fensterbank saß, sondern Blätter von Pergamenten in ihren Händen hielt. Ihr Blick war darauf fixiert und er verstand nun, dass sie den Brief, welcher wohl von Dumbledore war, in ihren Gedanken las.

„Ich hoffe, mein Schreiben wird dich noch rechtzeitig erreichen und auch, dass du es dieses Mal annimmst und durchliest. Ich weiß, dass es unverschämt von mir ist, dich so lange zu belästigen, wo du es mehr als deutlich gemacht hast, dass du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst. Dennoch musste ich diesen letzten Versuch wagen, weniger um meinetwillen, denn ich weiß, dass du mir niemals verzeihen wirst, als mehr um deinetwillen, denn ich weiß auch, wie viel dir am Wohl derjenigen liegt, die du zurückgelassen hast."

Verzeihen?! Dachte Harry verwirrt.

„Ich bin mir sehr wohl bewusst, wie viel ich im Bezug auf dich bereits falsch gemacht habe, aber ich garantiere dir, meine Absichten waren die eines Mannes, der sein eigen Fleisch und Blut schützen wollte.

Es verging kein Tag, an dem ich nicht mit mir haderte, dir die Wahrheit zu offenbaren, die ich dir all die Jahre vorenthalten hatte. Zu beginn wollten wir nur abwarten, bist du stabil genug warst, doch eins führte zum anderen. Wir ließen dich ziehen, um dich selbst zu finden und du kamst gestärkt und glücklich zurück. Ich habe es nicht über mich gebracht dir das zu nehmen. Lass ihr noch ein wenig Zeit, sagte ich mir selbst, obgleich du danach so oft bewiesen hattest, wie fähig du doch bist und dass wir dir hätten längst von ihm mitteilen sollen."

Ihm? Harry hatte das Gefühl gar nichts zu verstehen.

„Dennoch verwarf ich mein schlechtes Gewissen jeden Tag aufs Neue, sobald ich sah wie glücklich du mit jedem weiteren Tag ohne dieses Wissen warst. Ich wollte den richtigen Moment abwarten, um dir alles zu erzählen und habe den wohl schlechtesten gewählt. Hätte ich gewusst, zu was dies alles führen würde, wem es alles das Leben nehmen würde, ich hätte meine Entscheidung zurückgenommen.

Du hast jedes Recht der Welt, mich aus deinem Leben auszuschließen und enttäuscht von mir zu sein. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass ich es nie wieder gut machen kann, was ich dir damit angetan habe. Ich habe versucht Sirius für dich am Leben zu erhalten, wissend, dass dies dein einziger Wunsch war, und habe seinen Tod dadurch sogar noch begünstigt. Wie gerne hätte ich euch mehr als diesen einen Tag gegeben.

Nun bist du fort und jeder Versuch von mir dich zu finden endete enttäuschend. Ich wollte dich in Ruhe lassen und mich mit der Bestrafung meiner Taten abfinden, aber die Umstände haben sich geändert. Anna, ich werde sterben.

Wir hatten mit unserer Vermutung recht. Voldemort hat genau das getan, was wir befürchtet hatten. Schlimmer noch. Wenn du dir die Erinnerung ansiehst, wirst du wissen, wovon ich spreche."

Harry sah, wie White schwer ein und wieder ausatmete und für einen kurzen Moment zum Fenster hinaus in die Ferne sah. Sie brauchte offensichtlich etwas Zeit, um ihre Fassung wiederzugewinnen und er vermutete, dass sie allein durch seine Worte von den Horkruxen nun wusste. Ihre Vermutung? Bedeutete das, White hatte mit Dumbledore vorher zusammengearbeitet? Er wusste mittlerweile, dass sie den Orden einmal mitgeleitet hatte aber Dumbledore's Worte zeigten, dass er ihr sehr vertraut haben musste, wenn er mit ihr darüber sprach. Harry wusste, dass er sonst mit niemandem außer Harry selbst über Voldemort's Spaltung seiner Seele gesprochen hatte. White wandte sich wieder zurück zum Brief und erneut hörte man Dumbledore's Stimme.

„Ich werde womöglich nicht mehr hier sein, um zu helfen und wenn du dies liest, könnte es für mich längst zu spät sein. Für die anderen und dich jedoch nicht und wir beide wissen, dass du die Einzige bist, die im Stande ist zu helfen. Du hast ein wunderbares Gleichgewicht in deiner Magie erschaffen können und du trägst all das Wissen, was ich und all diejenigen, die du erlaubt hast dich zu leiten, dir gelehrt haben, tief in dir drin.

Du weißt, sie werden Hilfe brauchen. Ist es wirklich möglich, dass sie es auch ohne dich schaffen? Vielleicht, aber nicht ohne erheblichen Schaden zu tragen, denkst du nicht auch? Und selbst unter diesem vielleicht steht ein großes Fragezeichen. Sie sind so jung, unerfahren, hitzköpfig. So wie einst ihr es wart.

Ich möchte dich bitten wieder zu ihnen zurückzukehren und an ihrer Seite das zu vollenden, wozu ich nicht mehr fähig sein werde.

Abschließend, wenn du es erlaubst, würde ich gerne noch einige letzte Worte an dich richten. Wir hatten es nicht immer leicht miteinander und du hattest es alles andere als leicht mit mir. Ich konnte immer sehen, dass du glaubtest ich würde mehr von dir erwarten als du glaubtest geben zu können. Ich war mir jedoch stets sicher, dass ich nur das Vertrauen in dich hatte, was du dir selber nicht zugetraut hattest.

Könnte ich die Zeit zurückdrehen, ich würde es tun. Ich würde sie ändern und dich in meine Obhut nehmen an dem Tag an dem du zur Welt kamst. Ich würde dich beschützen und dich nicht weggehen lassen und ich hätte dir früher von deinem Sohn erzählt. Leider ist dies nicht möglich und alles was ich noch tun kann ist zumindest die Gegenwart beeinflussen."

Sohn... Harry spürte, wie sich etwas schweres auf seine Schulter legte. Er hatte sich ein Bild von White geschaffen, weil sie sich selbst zu seinem Feind gemacht hatte, um ihn zu trainieren und an dieses hielt er krampfhaft fest. Bis jetzt. Denn das, was er hörte, das ließ ihn Mitleid und Sympathie für sie empfinden.

„Anna, Ich war immer stolz auf dich. Ich mag es nicht gesagt haben, du magst es nicht gespürt haben, aber ich war es. Nicht etwa, weil du Zauber und Flüche gemeistert hast, die ich dir zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht zugetraut hatte oder weil du Aufgaben außergewöhnlich erfolgreich ausgeführt hast, was beides der Fall war. Ich war und werde immer stolz auf dich sein, weil du mein Fleisch und Blut bist und auch wenn du es nicht siehst, sich sehr vieles in dir reflektiert, was sowohl mir, wie auch allen anderen, gar keine andere Wahl ließ, als stolz zu sein. Du trotztest den Dunklen Künsten, wie ich es mir in meinen kühnsten Träumen nicht gewagt hatte vorzustellen. Du machtest weiter als andere aufgaben, du widersetztest dich als andere glaubten, deinen Willen gebrochen zu haben. Das ist es, was den Phönix ausmacht.

Nun ist es Zeit für mich Abschied zu nehmen und doch kann ich dies in Ruhe tun, wo ich daran glaube, dass ich von dir noch mal gehört werde und mein Fleisch und Blut eines Tages doch wieder zusammenfinden wird.

Dein immer dich liebender Urgroßvater, _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_."

White legte den Brief beiseite und Harry sah traurig, wie eine Träne an ihren Augenwinkeln herabrollte. Das Bild vor ihm verschwamm und für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Dunkelheit.

* * *

Die Dunkelheit wurde durch ein Abendhimmel ersetzt und Harry sah einzelne Sterne am Firmament über sich. Er fühlte sich gerädert, erledigt, kraftlos und doch drückte er sich auf und fiel prompt zur Seite als ein schmerzvolles Ziehen an seinem Arm aufkam und ihn die Kraft raubte.

„Harry!"

Er sah Jimá, die rechts neben ihm stand und sich sofort zu ihm hinab kniete, als er sich rührte. Erst jetzt erkannte Harry, dass sein Arm bandagiert war an der Stelle, wo Snape vorher seinen Zauberstab hingehalten hatte.

„Was ist passiert?" krächzte er und merkte gleichzeitig, wie rau sich sein Hals eigentlich anfühlte. Er mag sich nicht schreien gehört haben, aber dem Gefühl in seinem Hals nach, hatte er sich definitiv heißer geschrien. „Wo ist White? Und Brian?"

Sie drückte ihm liebevoll die Schulter und half ihm sich richtig aufzurichten, so dass er sich an dem Baumstamm anlehnen konnte.

„Brian schläft dort -" Sie nickte zu seiner anderen Richtung, wo er den Freund auf seinem Umhang liegen sah. Er war erleichtert zu sehen, dass er etwas Farbe im Gesicht zurückbekommen hatte. Ein kleines Lagerfeuer brannte unweit von ihm entfernt leise knisternd vor sich hin.

„Und White?"

„Nachdem sie dir und Brian geholfen hat, wollte sie sichergehen, dass wir weit genug von den Todessern weg sind. Sie konnte sie alle nur für eine kurze Zeit außer Gefecht setzen und wir wollten euch wegbringen, bevor sie wieder zu sich gekommen wären."

Harry nickte verstehend. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, was er gerade mitbekommen hatte. Er wusste nicht, was es war, aber irgendwas sagte ihm, dass es keine bloße Fantasie war.

„Jimá?"

„Ja?" fragte sie achtsam. Er dachte noch mal nach, aber vieles würde nun Sinn machen, was er vorher nicht verstanden hatte und mittlerweile hatte er verstanden, dass er vieles nicht einfach so mitbekam, sondern aus einem Grund passierte. White hatte also einen Sohn und Brian war einer von Dumbledore's vielen Namen und White war seine Urenkelin. Brian war sehr klug, sagte man das nicht auch über Dumbledore?

„Ist Professor White Brian's Mutter?"

Seine Schwester sah aus als ob sie wider besseren Wissens handelte, jedoch mit dieser Frage gerechnet zu haben schien, dann aber nickte sie betrübt.

„Ja, ist sie."


	16. Chapter 16

Nächstes =)

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Halli Hallo =)

Uih =) +freu und grins wie ein Krümelkeks+

Uh, Smart ist doch gut? Ist es nicht ein zwei Sitzer? Der ist klein, passt in so gut wie jede Parklücke, wo die sonst so riesigen Autos nicht rein kommen. (Ich fahr ein Yaris, zwar 4 Sitzer, aber komm auch in so manch kleine Parklücke in die ein Van oder ein großer BMW nicht käme XD In Augsburg ist es gerade schon schwer zu manchen Zeiten nen Parkplatz zu bekommen) und verbraucht auch weniger Benzin =) Bei mir bringt es halt nichts, weil ich fast immer mindestens zu zweit im Auto sitze, oft sogar zu dritt oder zu viert, weil Freunde eigentlich kein Auto haben und es käme preislich nicht in Frage, weil ich es mir nie leisten könnte XD Toyota ist noch einer der günstigeren Autos.

Aih, nope. Diese Woche sollte es aber nun losgehen mit Jobsuche. Ich hab endlich den Studis Eintrag der Masterarbeitsnote und damit alle Leistungen beisammen, die ich ausweisen kann. Vorher fehlte mir die Note der Masterarbeit. Ist irgendwie witzig zu lesen, dass ich 150 Leistungspunkte von 120 habe XD Jobangebote gibt's ja glücklicherweise für Informatiker viele. Wenn ich in meinem Bereich suche, könnte ich lange suchen und würde nichts finden... Wenn, dann suchen die stets bereits mit Berufserfahrung und zu dem Gehalt, das da angeboten wird, versteh ich es auch. Werd somit wohl definitiv versuchen als Informatikerin einzusteigen, da gibt es einiges ohne Berufserfahrung.

Ich hab irgendwie auch Angst und Bammel. Einige Freunde sagen zwar, dass das Unsinn ist und wenn ich etwas gefunden habe, werde ich es auch sehen, aber die haben auch alle schon nen Job und sogar nen guten. Die anderen, die noch keinen Job haben und sich ebenfalls gerade bewerben sind irgendwie genauso panisch wie ich... Allerdings unterscheiden wir uns da schon alle sehr stark. Ich hab zum Beispiel kein Problem damit nach München zu pendeln und such auch schon eher München. Das könnte aber auch daran liegen, dass ich im Zug hervorragend in meine Gedanken versinken und mir über viele Dinge (unter anderem meine FF's) Gedanken machen kann. (Dann geht das schreiben auch schneller und es könnte gut sein, dass ich mir so ein Netbook zulege und dann einfach im Zug schreibe.)

Anna spricht auf Kaylar an. Yuno ist eher zur Sicherheit und Verstärkung da, aber vertrauen tut sie auf Kaylar.

Yap, macht alles auch spannender. Beim erneuten Lesen von Black Heart ist mir nämlich schon aufgefallen, dass es sich schon sehr stark von CofX unterscheidet und das womöglich durchaus daran liegt, dass Black Heart hauptsächlich in Hogwarts spielt und daher auch mit ganz anderen, eher unaufregenden Themen umgeht.

Dennoch wollte ich Harry auch sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts machen lassen, einfach, weil es irgendwie für mich dazu gehört. 6 Bücher lang war er da, ackerte, lernte, hatte Prüfungen und dann soll alles umsonst gewesen sein?! Vielleicht liegt mir auch nur viel daran, weil ich selber die Abschlussklassen immer gut in Erinnerung hatte =) Neeeeein, er macht hier seinen Abschluss XD

Harry benutzt ein Teil von Gryffindor's Magie bereits ohne es zu beabsichtigen. White Breath. Er kann nur mit Dark Breath nicht umgehen und auch nicht mit der Magie im gesamten. Dennoch fließt die gesamte Magie bereits in ihm und Anna braucht das, um im nächsten Kapitel alle zusammen wieder heil aus der Gegend herauszubringen.

Hehe, na ja, ich denk mir einfach, dass Harry zumindest wohl bei Mr und Mrs Weasley dieselben Befürchtungen hat, wie er sie ursprünglich auch bei Ron hatte, als er begann mit Ginny zu gehen. Ich kann mich gerade nicht erinnern, gab es in den Büchern eigentlich je eine Reaktion von Mr und Mrs Weasley zu dem Thema dass Harry und Ginny ein Paar waren?! In Buch 6 bin ich mir sicher, gab es keins. Buch 7 hab ich nur einmal gelesen und auch nicht besonders gut.

Zu Diana, siehe dieses Kapitel ^^ Ich habe lange mit mir gerungen sie in BH III zu übernehmen, aber ich glaub, für Remus ist es so das Beste. Er ist jetzt immerhin verheiratet und da ich nun Kaylar als Phowlyris übernehme, wäre es mit Diana als Phowlyris ein wenig sehr im Ungleichgewicht. Ich hab das Gefühl als ob ich bisher Voldemort nicht sehr mächtig erscheinen lasse, weil so viele der Guten auftauchen.

Nope, meinte Diana nicht XD Sie kennt Brian ja nicht mal.

Yap, zumindest haben sie es versucht. Anna hat Snape ja gestört und damit ist es wieder ein anderes dunkles Mal. Warum Voldemort das nun auch bei Harry tun wollte, wird später noch geklärt werden. Anna ahnte aber, dass dies passieren könnte, weshalb sie auch anders als bei James viel schneller handeln konnte.

Nope, warum Harry ihre Erinnerungen sieht wird in diesem Kapitel erklärt =) Es wurde glaub ich in Black Heart nie richtig aufgeklärt oder gesagt, nur mal so von James angedeutet. Er hatte aber auch sehr viele ihrer Erinnerungen gesehen, wann immer sie ihm mit dem dunklen Mal geholfen hatte.

Thx fürs liebe Review =) Heute Nacht eine Stunde länger schlafen. Yuchuh =) Mir kommt es so vor als ob die Zeit dahin rennt und nun eine Stunde mehr macht gerade jetzt sehr viel aus. Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 16 – The dead and the livings II

Harry und Jimá saßen zu zweit am Lagerfeuer während White nach wie vor nicht zurückgekommen war und Brian noch immer schlief.

„Wie bist du darauf gekommen?" fragte sie sanft. Harry verfiel in seine eigenen Gedanken, denn wenn er ehrlich war, dann war es am Ende nur ein Gefühl gewesen.

„Viele Brotkrümmel, aber ausschlaggebend war wohl das von eben. Ich weiß nicht – Es fühlte sich an als ob ich in ihre Erinnerung eingetaucht wäre. Ähnelte ein wenig dem Gefühl, wenn ich ins Denkarium eintauche. Ich sah White und sie las sich einen Brief von Dumbledore durch. Ich konnte jedes seiner Worte hören und er klang ziemlich schuldbewusst. So habe ich ihn nur reden hören nachdem Sirius starb und er mir alles über die Prophezeiung erzählte.

Als er von einem Sohn erzählte, von dem er ihr hätte früher erzählen sollen, hatte ich dann den ersten Verdacht. Aber als er auch noch mit seinem vollständigen Namen unterschrieben hat. Brian war einer von Dumbledor's vielen Vornamen."

„Stimmt," sagte sie nachdenklich. „Das hatte ich fast vergessen."

„Wenn White Brian's Vater ist und wenn man sein Alter bedenkt, dann war White noch in Hogwarts als sie ihn bekam, nicht wahr?"

„Mhm," murmelte Jimá leise.

„Sirius ist der Vater, stimmts?"

Seine Schwester nickte sanft und Harry begann traurig zu lächeln.

„Er sieht ihm ähnlich. Brian Sirius mein ich. Mir ist das früher nie aufgefallen, aber jetzt merk ich es mehr denn je. Er ähnelt Sirius mehr als White."

„Du ähnelst Dad auch mehr als Mum," sagte sie mit einem winzigen Lächeln und Harry grinste gleichfalls.

„Warum wollte er nicht, dass ich das weiß?"

Jimá blickte deprimiert zu dem schlafenden Freund rüber, welcher sich bisher nicht gerührt hatte. Traurig wandte sie sich zurück an ihren Bruder.

„Ich wusste schon lange von Brian, weißt du. Ich mein, Mum und Dad haben oft versucht mich rauszuhalten, aber -" Sie lächelte mild. „Ich war so unglaublich neugierig. Ich mein, ich war 3 Jahre alt mit der Energie eines Ponesters und still sitzen und mit Spielzeug spielen war nicht meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Alleine war es so langweilig, du warst ein Baby und hast die meiste Zeit geschlafen. Nicht sehr aufregend."

Beide grinsten amüsiert.

„Meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung war es den Erwachsenen zu lauschen, wann immer ich _alleine schlafen_ sollte oder langweilige Babysitter hatte. Glaub mir, Peter Pettigrew zu entwischen war eines meiner leichtesten Übungen. Yuno war schon eine größere Herausforderung, aber ich hatte meine Tricks mit der Zeit."

Sie lächelte bei der Erinnerung an diese Zeit und Harry bemerkte, wie melancholisch sie wurde. Er fühlte sich selbst ein wenig elend, weil ihm solche Erinnerungen verwehrt geblieben waren. Schöne Erinnerungen verband er nur mit Hogwarts und seinen Freunden ab seinem 11. Lebensjahr. Die Zeit davor verdrängte er immer ganz gern.

„Ich war da weißt du, als Emmeline Vance den kleinen Brian zu Dumbledore brachte."

„Emmeline Vance... Mir sagt der Name etwas."

„Sie wurde vor einem Jahr von Todessern getötet."

„Sie hat mich damals auch mit einigen anderen vom Orden von den Dursleys abgeholt und zum Grimmauldplatz gebracht," sagte er jedoch, als er sich erinnerte, dass er dem Namen ein Gesicht zuordnen konnte. Jimá nickte verstehend.

„Er war 3 Jahre alt und... eine Marionette."

„..."

„Sagte man, er solle gehen, ging er. Sagte man, er solle stehen, blieb er stehen. Dumbledore brach es das Herz einen kleinen Jungen so hilflos und verloren zu sehen und gleichzeitig zu wissen, dass es sein eigener Nachkomme war."

„Und du weißt das, weil?"

Jimá wurde rot und blickte ihn schüchtern an.

„Ich ähm... Es könnte sein, dass ich – uhm – unerlaubterweise unbemerkt da war – err – als ihm Brian gebracht wurde. Hust."

Harry grinste.

„Sieht man dich echt nicht?"

„Nope. Ich mein, ich kann das mittlerweile nicht mehr, weil ich nun mehr Hexe als Ponester bin, aber damals war es wirklich seeeeeeeehr leicht."

* * *

Der Raum war sehr sanft beleuchtet und nur sehr spärlich möbliert. Ein kleiner dreijähriger Junge mit schwarzen, kurzen Haaren und dunklen, leicht bläulichen Augen saß auf dem Bett und starrte mit leerem Blick zu Boden. In seiner Nähe standen Emmeline Vance und Dumbledore, in beider Gesichter war große Sorge zu erkennen.

„Er ist mir ohne Widerstand gefolgt," sagte Vance. „Ich konnte jedoch nicht verhindern dabei erkannt worden zu sein. Sie wissen, dass wir den Jungen haben."

„Das ist in Ordnung," sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Dies sehr lange vor Voldemort geheim zu halten wäre ohnehin nie mit Erfolg gekrönt gewesen."

„Er sieht seinen Eltern sehr ähnlich, Albus. Er ist das Ebenbild seines Vaters, außer seine Augen. Er hat die Augen seiner Mutter. Obgleich beide dunkel sind, erinnert mich die Form bei dem Jungen mehr an seine Mutter."

„Und die seiner Urgroßmutter," stimmte er ihr leise und mit betrübter Miene zu. „Danke, Emmeline. Ich übernehme ab hier."

Sie nickte und war dabei zur Seite zu schreiten, um den Weg zu dem Jungen frei zu machen, da wandte sie sich ihm jedoch noch mal zu.

„Albus? Was ist mit Anna und Sirius?"

„Stillschweigen," sagte er nach etwas überlegen. „Ist wohl das Beste. Zumindest vorerst bis ich weiß, wie viel Schaden entstanden ist."

Vance atmete bedrückt aus, nickte jedoch und stellte sich hinter an die Wand. Dumbledore schritt daraufhin auf den Jungen zu und setzte sich neben ihm auf das Bett.

„Hallo," sagte er freundlich, doch der Junge rührte sich nicht mal einen Millimeter, als ob er den Mann neben sich gar nicht wahrnehmen würde. Er zuckte auch nicht zusammen, was bedeutete, dass er keine Furcht vor Fremden besaß.

„Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore. Willst du mir deinen Namen sagen?"

Immer noch nichts. Der alte Zauberer tauschte einen sorgenvollen Blick mit Vance aus, aber sie schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf.

„Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, haben sie ihm kein Namen gegeben. Angesprochen haben sie ihm mit _Du_."

Dumbledore nickte betrübt und legte schließlich seine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen. Nach wie vor kam keine Reaktion vom Kind, egal wie lange der Zauberer den Kleinen auch ansah, was durchaus eine sehr lange Zeit war. Er senkte schließlich traurig das Haupt, sein Blick jedoch blieb nach wie vor an dem Jungen hängen.

„Ich verspreche dir, _Brian_. Es wird alles wieder gut werden. Du wirst nicht verstehen, was vor sich geht und es wird dich anfangs sehr irritieren. Du wirst neue Gefühle kennenlernen, womöglich werden sie dir auch Angst einjagen. Mit der Zeit, da bin ich mir jedoch sicher, wirst du es hier mögen und erkennen, dass es sich _lohnt_ zu leben."

Er stand wieder auf und schritt zu Vance rüber, welche ihm entgegen kam und in der Mitte mit ihm stehen blieb.

„Brian?" fragte sie verwirrt. Dumbledore lächelte sanft.

„Anna und Sirius wollten ihn so nennen. Das hatte mich selber überrascht als ich es vor Jahren herausfand. Ich denke, es ist gut, wenn der Junge den Namen trägt, der auch für ihn von seinen Eltern bestimmt war.

Ich werde ihn nun zu einer neuen Familie bringen, die sich gut um ihn kümmern wird."

„Neue Familie?" fragte sie skeptisch. „Was ist mit Anna und Sirius? Warum nicht zu seinen richtigen Eltern?"

Dumbledore seufzte kummervoll.

„Voldemort hat dieses Mal ganze Arbeit geleistet. Anna und Sirius dürfen ihren Sohn vorerst nicht sehen oder die Folgen sind erheblich intensiver und schmerzhafter als es bei ihr selbst der Fall war."

„Wieso das?" fragte Vance finster, aber Dumbledore blickte sehr besorgt zurück zu dem Kind, welches sich selbst jetzt noch nicht gerührt hatte. „Inga und Allan White hatten keine Probleme damit Anna bei sich zu halten, obgleich sie auf dieselbe Weise auf die Welt gekommen ist, wie der Junge jetzt und Anna hat sich doch sehr gut entwickelt?"

„Die Nähe zu ihren Eltern tat ihr nicht gut," sagte er leise. „Du hast sie erst bei der Gründung des Orden kennengelernt und da wirkte sie längst sehr normal. Sie hat sich sehr gut entwickelt, in dem Punkt stimme ich dir ohne Vorbehalte zu. Doch es brauchte erhebliche Arbeit von sehr vielen Seiten, um den Schaden, den ihre Eltern bei ihr angerichtet hatten, so weit zu heilen, dass sie ein normales Leben führen konnte.

Ich habe sie das erste Mal 7 Jahre vor dir gesehen und sie war dem Jungen hier nicht unähnlich. Von ihren ersten 11 Jahren habe ich mir einige Erinnerungen aneignen können von Personen, die ihre Eltern in dieser Zeit gekannt haben und das Mädchen ebenfalls sahen. Es war... _nicht schön_."

Er schüttelte bedrückt den Kopf und auch Vance wurde direkt nachdenklicher.

„Glaub mir, die Nähe seiner Eltern würden dem Jungen erheblichen Schaden zufügen, was weder Anna, noch Sirius wollen würden."

„Du willst ihnen also wirklich ihr Kind vorenthalten und ihnen niemals erzählen, dass sie eigentlich ein lebenden Sohn haben?"

„Lebt er denn?!" fragte der Zauberer niedergeschlagen und Vance biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Er atmet, er geht, aber siecht er nicht mehr dahin? Ich glaube nicht, dass man das leben nennen kann. Zu wissen und zu sehen, was mit ihrem Sohn ist, zu wissen, dass die Nähe sein Leben gefährdet, wäre das nicht eher eine Bestrafung?! Nichtwissen erscheint mir im Moment das klügere zu sein. Er ist erst drei Jahre alt. Voldemort's Einfluss noch im überschaubarem Rahmen. Bei Anna stellten wir damals einen viel gewaltigeren Einfluss fest.

Ich denke, wenn er 7 Jahre alt wird, könnte er stark genug sein, damit eine Begegnung zwischen ihnen überwindbaren und vergleichsweise geringen Schaden annimmt. Bis dahin dürfen sie ihren Jungen nicht sehen und ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn sie bis dahin auch nicht von ihm erfahren."

Vance's Ausdruck zeigte, wie wenig sie von diesem Vorhaben hielt, aber auch, dass sie Verständnis für seine Motive aufbrachte.

„Natürlich werde ich es ihnen nicht so lange verschweigen. Zuerst möchte ich jedoch wissen, dass der Junge wirklich wieder gesund wird. Anna und Sirius glauben beide, ihr Sohn sei tot. Wenn der Junge sich von dem angerichteten Schaden nicht wieder erholen kann, so möchte ich ihnen keine Hoffnung geben, die ich ihnen wieder nehmen müsste."

Sie nickte bedrückt.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es solange vor ihr verstecken kann. Sirius ist weniger das Problem, aber Anna weiß, dass es etwas gibt, was wir ihr verschweigen."

„Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten, Emmeline. Du bist die Beste in der Okklumentik im Orden."

„Und Anna die Beste in der Legilimentik, Albus."

„Sie wird sich nichts erzwingen. Sobald ich zuversichtlich genug bezüglich des Jungen bin, werde ich ihnen beiden von ihm erzählen."

Vance nickte erneut, doch ihr Ausdruck war alles andere als zuversichtlich, eher als ob sie dies wider besseren Wissens tat.

* * *

„Ich war echt froh Brian Jahre später wiederzutreffen und zusehen, wie normal und glücklich er mittlerweile war. Die Familie Tonks hat ihm wirklich sehr gut getan. Ich hab ab und zu Ausflüge unternommen, wann immer Yuno dachte, ich würde tief und fest schlafen, unter anderem auch zu Brian, um zu sehen, wie es ihm erging. Es war schön zu sehen, dass er Stück für Stück zu einem normalen Zauberer heranwuchs. Sprach, eine eigene Meinung hatte, lachte.

Dumbledore wollte, dass Anna und Sirius ihren Sohn kennenlernen, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber bevor das geschehen konnte starb Anna am Kuss des Dementors und Sirius kam unschuldig und ohne Prozess nach Askaban.

Brian wusste nicht, dass ich seine Geschichte kannte als wir uns Jahre später endlich durch den Orden des Phönix kennenlernten. Aber so ist das nun mal mit solch intelligenten Menschen. Man kann ihnen nichts vormachen und sie finden alles früher oder später doch heraus. Er hat auch nicht lang gebraucht sich zu erschließen, was ich wirklich bin. Weißt du, Anna galt bis vor kurzem noch immer als tot."

„Ja, das hab ich mitgekriegt."

„Und dann steht sie plötzlich da. Vor allen. Lebendig. Ich mein, natürlich hat man ihr angesehen, dass sie nicht wie früher war und der Kuss des Dementors ihr sehr viel Schaden angetan hat. Aber, sie war da. Brian und Ich waren so unglaublich froh.

Sie war für mich damals wirklich sehr wichtig und ich hatte sie und Sirius so gern. Der Gedanke zumindest sie wieder hier zu haben war wirklich beruhigend. Nach ihrem angeblichen Tod und dann Mum und Dad's Tod und dann auch noch Sirius' Tod fühlte ich mich so hoffnungslos verloren und... allein. Alles fühlte sich so sinnlos an und als ich sie an dem Tag wiedersah fühlte ich mich endlich wieder richtig gut. Ich durfte dich endlich treffen und Anna war zurück. Das war als könnte ich endlich wieder glücklich werden, als hätte ich es wieder zurück, was mich eigentlich ausmachte. Zum ersten Mal dachte ich nicht mehr über Mum und Dad's Tod und was wäre wenn nach, sondern... hab über die Zukunft nachgedacht, was wir zwei ab nun an alles gemeinsam tun konnten und was ich alles mit Anna aufholen kann."

Doch ihr Lächeln erstarb und sie schluckte hart.

„Und dann hat sie Brian und mich nicht mal angesehen oder gar beachtet. Sie war weg, noch bevor wir mit ihr auch nur ein Wort wechseln konnten. Remus hat versucht alles zu überspielen und gesagt, dass sie es nur eilig gehabt hätte, aber bestimmt bald auf uns zukommen würde. Das tat sie natürlich nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn wir sie aufsuchten, war sie ganz plötzlich weg oder nicht zu erreichen. Ich hatte mir so vieles zurechtgelegt, was ich ihr sagen wollte und würde, aber... selbst als sie gerade da war, konnte ich nicht mit ihr reden. Sie ist weg, noch bevor ich ein Wort herausbekam."

„Das ist hart," sagte Harry mitfühlend. Jimá nickte mit dankbarem Lächeln für eine Unterstützung.

„Ich glaube, für Brian war es noch ein ganzes Stück schlimmer. Ich mein, er kennt so viele Geschichten von seiner Mutter, Sirius hat ihm auch einiges von Anna erzählt, ohne, dass er wusste, dass Brian sein Sohn war und dann begegnet er ihr endlich nach 20 Jahren zum ersten Mal und sie verhält sich vollkommen kalt und gleichgültig ihm gegenüber.

Tonks hat mir erzählt, dass Brian stets sehr neugierig im Bezug auf seine Eltern war und andere, vor allem Dumbledore, nach ihnen ausfragte. Er war ja sehr oft bei ihnen, um nach seinem letzten Nachkommen zu sehen. Wenigstens er durften seiner Rolle als Ururgroßvater gerecht werden."

Harry konnte das richtig nachempfinden, denn auch er hätte gern jemanden gehabt, den er über seine Eltern hätte ausfragen können. Mit den Dursleys war ihm das stets verboten, schließlich behaupteten sie Jahrelang seine Eltern wären bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen.

Als er das mit Remus und Sirius herausfand, war es schon zu spät und beide hatten ihn wieder verlassen noch bevor er dazu in der Lage war mehr über seine Eltern von ihnen zu erfahren.

Remus war, wie er jetzt wusste, zu Jimá verschwunden und Sirius musste sich immer noch verstecken. Es hatte sich nie irgendwie die Zeit dazu ergeben die beiden wirklich länger über seine Eltern auszufragen und über ein Brief fand er es selbst viel zu unpersönlich.

„Es gibt Fotos von dir und Anna," sagte Jimá auf einmal und Harry sah verblüfft auf. „Fotos, wo sie dich in ihren Händen hält und _strahlt_. Brian hat sie auch gesehen und ich denke, Brian sieht dich als eine Art kleiner Bruder. Er will, dass du seine Mutter magst und befürchtete, dass du dich noch mehr gegen sie stellst, wenn du die Wahrheit erfährst und wie sie sich ihm gegenüber benimmt.

Remus und Kingsley hatten nämlich auch schon eine große Diskussion mit ihr. Geändert hat sich nichts. Außer, dass sie die beiden Männer seitdem erst recht auf Entfernung hält und wir uns nun die Schuld daran geben, dass die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen Risse bekommen hat, weil sie uns helfen wollten."

Harry fühlte sich auf einmal schlecht. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Sirius' Geschichte mit White eine solche Wendung nehmen würde.

„Sirius wusste nichts von Brian. Er hat mir Grimmauldplatz 12 vererbt, weil er keine Nachfahren hatte, aber eigentlich ist Brian der rechtmäßige Eigentümer."

„Als Sirius das Testament aufgesetzt hat, glaubte er das auch. Aber ich weiß, dass er noch vor seinem Tod von Brian wusste."

„Wieso das?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Remus," antwortete sie sanft. „An dem Tag als er im Zaubereiministerium starb, da brach er mit Remus und all den anderen zu deiner Rettung auf. Remus sagte, Sirius hätte merkwürdiges Zeug geredet. Er hat ja versucht ihm auszureden mitzukommen, aber Sirius sagte, dass er sich jetzt auf die Zukunft freue, weil er sie doch nicht verloren habe, und mit Anna und Brian ab nun an eine Familie wäre. Er hätte seine Frau und seinen Sohn zurück.

Remus sagte, er habe es anfangs nicht verstanden und Sirius wollte ihm alles später erklären, nachdem du in Sicherheit warst. Ging ja nicht mehr, nachdem er vorher starb. Remus glaubte, dass Sirius einfach... noch von seiner Zeit in Askaban geschädigt war und vielleicht einen Schub hatte, in dem er etwas verrückt wurde und das wurde ihm zum Verhängnis in seinem Duell mit Bellatrix Lestrange.

Im Orden kursierten danach die Gerüchte, dass Anna noch am Leben sein könnte. Emmeline wusste schließlich, dass Brian Sirius' Sohn war und einige hatten das Gespräch von Sirius und Remus wohl auch mitangehört. Das Gerücht verstarb aber mit der Zeit, keiner hatte sich getraut Dumbledore darauf anzusprechen und er hat auch nie etwas von sich aus gesagt, dass an dem Gerücht etwas dran sein könnte.

So glaubten wir bis vor 5 Monaten noch daran, dass sie tot wäre. Jetzt, wo sie zurück ist jedoch, seh ich alles anders. Anhand Sirius' Worte bin ich der Überzeugung, er hat noch vor seinem Tod erfahren, dass Brian sein Sohn war und wusste davon, dass Anna noch lebte."

„Hat Brian es ihm gesagt?"

Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Brian sagt nein. Er dachte, Sirius hätte nie gewusst, dass er sein Sohn war bis Remus ihm von ihrem Gespräch erzählte. Wahrscheinlich war es Dumbledore."

Harry hatte das Gefühl als ob ihn jemand gerade alle Luft zum atmen nahm. Mit Jimá sprach er gern über seine Eltern, auch über Sirius, aber dieses eine Mal hatte sich das Blatt gewendet. Er wünschte sich, sie hätten nicht über Brian gesprochen.

„Ouch." Harry's linke Hand wanderte zu seinem rechten Arm und hielt sich die schmerzende, jedoch verbundene Wunde.

„Was -"

„Zwickt," antwortete er auf den tief besorgten Ausdruck seiner Schwester hin. „Schon okay. Was war das?! Was wollte Snape mit dem Fluch bewirken?"

Jimá seufzte traurig auf und rang offensichtlich mit sich selbst es auszusprechen, da stöhnte jemand neben ihnen. Sie wandten sich zur Seite und sahen, wie sich Brian nun mit offenen Augen regte und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Beide sprangen sofort auf die Beine und zu ihm hin, um zu helfen.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte Harry direkt nachdem sie ihn in eine aufrechte Position hieven konnten. Brian stöhnte mit schmerzverzerrter Miene.

„Als hätte mir jemand ne Tracht Prügel gegeben, sämtliche dunkle Flüche nachgesetzt, die es überhaupt gibt und mir dann Bellatrix Lestrange auf den Hals gehetzt, damit sie mir mit ihrer irren, quietschenden Stimme den Gnadenstoß versetzt, was sie auch äußerst stümperhaft ausgeführt hat."

Harry sah Jimá verdutzt an, aber sie rollte nur mit den Augen, zauberte vom Feuer ein Becher gewärmtes Trinkwasser her und reichte es dem Freund.

„Wo ist Professor White?" fragte er ohne einen Schluck genommen zu haben. Stattdessen legte er den Becher einfach auf die Seite.

„Patrouillieren," sagte Jimá, doch so freundlich wie sie als Hexe war, die Jungs konnten ihr stets an der Nasenspitze ansehen, wenn sie etwas verschwieg und so verzog Brian eine Grimasse, wechselte seinen Blick zu Harry, welcher zwar den Blickkontakt hielt, aber es brauchte auch hier für ihn nicht lange, um eins und eins zusammenzuzählen.

„Du weißt es nicht wahr?"

Harry sagte nichts, aber sein Gesicht sprach wohl Bände, denn Brian lachte bellend.

„Woher?!"

„Geschlussfolgert," sagte er ehrlich. „Ich hatte so nen merkwürdigen Traum nachdem White Snape's Fluch aufgehoben hat."

„Wirklich?" entgegnete Brian überrascht.

„Fühlte sich merkwürdig an, aber ich glaub... ich bin irgendwie in ihre Erinnerung eingetaucht."

„Ja, das bist du wohl."

„Du weißt wovon ich spreche?"

Brian nickte, aber nach wie vor wirkte er sehr verwundert.

„Das ist so, wenn man mit schwarzer Magie heilt. Viele dunkle Flüche kann man nur mit schwarzer vollständig heilen. Damit hebt man jedoch nicht nur die Wirkung des Fluches auf, sie lässt zu, dass du in die Gedankenwelt des Heilers eindringst und dir etwas rauspieckst, um es dir wie in einem Kino anzusehen. Machen daher auch nicht viele. Diejenigen, die es machen, beherrschen Okklumentik normalerweise so gut, dass sie dieses Eindringen bei der Heilung verhindern können.

Dass White das bei dir nicht gemacht hat, ist... _interessant_. Und was für nen Film hast du dir ausgesucht?"

„Err," machte Harry verwirrt. Brian hörte wirklich nie auf Witze zu reißen, wie er nun bemerkte, egal in was für einer Situation sie auch steckten.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass ich das mit Absicht gemacht habe, noch dass ich eine Auswahl hatte. Ich hab den Brief von Dumbledore an sie gehört, in dem er sie darum bat zurückzukommen. Da hat er von einem Sohn gesprochen, den er ihr vorenthalten hat. Und wenn man das dann annimmt, dann merkt man auch wie ähnlich du Sirius eigentlich bist."

Brian lächelte traurig.

„Ist das so?"

„Ja," sagte Harry fest. „Du hast dasselbe Lachen wie er."

Das schien auch Brian zu gefallen, denn sah er eben noch spöttisch aus, war sein Ausdruck nun sehr viel milder, gar ein wenig erfreut. Auch Harry und Jimá lächelten und für einen Moment überkam Harry ein sehr wohliges Gefühl, was er in diesem Ausmaß schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Er vermisste es so frei mit Ron und Hermine umgehen zu können. Er wollte es selber nicht, aber irgendwie trug er es ihnen immer noch nach, ihm letztes Jahr nicht geglaubt und mehr unterstützt zu haben.

„Die Gegend ist frei," hörten sie White's Stimme und alle drei waren erschrocken zusammengezuckt. Sie hatten weder bemerkt, dass sie sie beobachtete, noch gehört, wie sie bei ihnen aufgetaucht war. Sie blieb jedoch auf Abstand stehen, ihr Ausdruck war kühl und ihre Haltung eher verschlossen. „Wie geht es euch drei?"

Brian und Jimá waren sichtbar überrumpelt von der Hexe tatsächlich direkt adressiert zu werden und waren auch beide nicht im Stande zu reagieren.

„Uhm, wir sind okay," versuchte Harry die sonst noch aufkeimende, drückende Stille zu durchbrechen. White nickte, kam dann jedoch auf die drei zu und legte zwei prall gefüllte Papiertüten vor ihnen nieder.

„Ihr solltet etwas essen. Wir werden vor dem Morgengrauen nicht aufbrechen."

„Was ist das?" fragte Harry irritiert und war auch der Einzige der drei, der sich rührte und in die Tüten hineinsah. „Ist das ein Hamburger?! Haben Sie gerade Hamburger eingekauft?!"

So unangenehm wie Jimá und Brian White auch gerade noch angesehen hatten, mit einem Mal hatten sie und White sich mit verdutztem Blick an Harry gewandt. Er kam sich vor als hätte er gerade etwas richtig absurdes von sich gegeben und zuckte peinlich berührt mit dem Mundwinkel.

„Ach so. In Iargrove gibt es ein McDonnalds..." sagte er schließlich und begann von seinem Hamburger abzubeißen, sehr in der Hoffnung sie würden aufhören ihn anzusehen als hätte er mal wieder etwas gesagt, was bewies, dass er mehr ein Muggel als ein Zauberer war. Er wuchs eben nicht in der Zaubererwelt auf und wusste auch nicht, was Iargrove für eine Gegend war. Dann gab es hier eben ein McDonnalds. Na und?!

„Ich geh noch mal patrouillieren," sagte White schließlich. „Ihr solltet schlafen."

Obwohl Jimá und Brian beide gleichzeitig dazu angesetzt hatten sie anzusprechen und das für Harry auch offensichtlich war, hatte White die beiden erneut ignoriert und war sehr schnell im Dickicht des Waldes wieder verschwunden. Die beiden tauschten traurige Blicke miteinander aus und ihre Enttäuschung stand ihnen auch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, um zu helfen und nahm stattdessen einen weiteren Burger aus dem Papierbeutel und reichte ihn an Brian.

„Iss. Der McDonnalds hier ist wirklich gut. Die Burger sind richtig frisch und heiß."

Brian nahm den Burger zwar an, aß ihn jedoch nicht. Stattdessen grinste er von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Harry?"

„Yap?"

„Es gibt in Iargrove kein McDonnalds. Auf jeden längeren Auftrag nehmen wir Proviant mit, was mit einem Zauber frisch gehalten und klein gezaubert wird, damit wir es problemlos mitführen können. Die Burger sind von McDonnalds. Nur nicht in Iargrove."

„Err – klar, macht auch Sinn."

„Schon, denn Echos und Tiere bezahlen bestimmt nicht für ihr essen," grinste Brian weiter. Jimá stieß ihn jedoch von der Seite an und gab ihm mit einem bösen Blick zu verstehen, dass er aufhören sollte ihren Bruder weiter zu triezen.

* * *

Die drei aßen und tranken am Lagerfeuer, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen und in dieser Stille konnte Harry sich nicht davon abhalten an seine Freunde in Hogwarts zu denken.

So wäre es ihm womöglich ergangen, wenn er gegen ihren Willen ohne sie auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen aufgebrochen wäre, nur womöglich ohne die Gesellschaft von Jimá und Brian. Schon ein einsamer, düsterer Gedanke, wie ihm grimmig auffiel.

Sie waren nun alle in Hogwats, da wo es warm und sicher war. Womöglich hatten sie ihre Köpfe in Büchern vergraben und lernten auf eine Prüfung oder schrieben ihre Essays. So sehr Harry das oft aufgeregt hatte, noch etwas für die Schule tun zu müssen, so vermisste er es in diesem Moment doch auch. Es war wesentlich angenehmer als von einem Todesser gefoltert zu werden...

Um sich von diesen trüben Gedanken abzulenken, sah er auf und beschloss, einfach eine Frage in die Runde zu werfen, um die merkwürdige Stille zu durchbrechen, in die sie mit dem Essen alle versunken waren. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob dies für Jimá und Brian ganz normal war, aber für ihn, Harry, war es das nicht und er mochte es auch nicht, wenn sie so schweigsam und deprimiert Löcher in die Luft starrten, wenn reden wesentlich besser für sie alle war.

„Sagt mal, warum seid ihr so weit rein?"

„Hm?" machten beide verwirrt.

„In das Gebiet hier? White hatte sich das gefragt."

„Oh," sagte Jimá überrascht. „Na ja, Brian war verletzt und wir wussten ja nicht, wie nah unsere Verfolger waren. Wir kannten ja den Iargrove Heart und vertrauten darauf, dass er uns schon nicht trennen oder ertrinken lassen würde. Da ist bisher noch niemand ertrunken und die Gegend ist neutral genug dich auch wieder raus kommen zu lassen.

Es war zwar entgegen dem, was der Orden eigentlich beschlossen hatte, aber -"

Jimá wurde plötzlich still, woraufhin Harry sie irritiert ansah. Es war Brian, der seufzte und ihr tröstend den Arm drückte.

„Weißt du, es soll hier eine Gegend geben, wenn man aus dem Iargrove Heart dort auftaucht, dann kann man mit Toten sprechen kann. Gibt zumindest Geschichten darüber. Jimá und Ich hatten gehofft auf Sirius zu treffen."

„Sirius?"

Er nickte betrübt.

„Leider nicht. Geschichten sind eben doch nur Geschichten."

Harry war nach wie vor irritiert. Er hatte jemanden hier getroffen als er aus dem Fluss auftauchte und versuchte sich auch angestrengt an die Person zu erinnern.

„Ich bin jemanden begegnet... Eine Phowlyris... Ich glaub, ihr Name war... Diana?"

„Diana?!" sagten beide Freunde gleichzeitig und Harry zuckte kurz erschrocken auf. Stimmt, sie hatte ja gesagt, er solle Remus gegenüber nichts erwähnen, aber die anderen hatte sie nicht erwähnt also brach er kein Versprechen.

„Ja, ihr kennt sie?"

„Wieso glaubst du, dass sie eine Phowlyris ist?" entgegnete Jimá jedoch ohne auf seine Frage eingegangen zu sein.

„Sie sagte es," antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. Brian und Jimá tauschten einen merkwürdigen Blick aus, den er mittlerweile sehr gut zu deuten wies. Dies taten sie stets, wenn ihnen etwas unangenehmes auffiel, was sie nicht aussprechen wollten.

„Sie sagte, ich solle Remus gegenüber nicht erwähnen sie hier getroffen zu haben," warf er ein, sehr wohl in der Hoffnung mehr von ihnen beiden zu entlocken als ihr sonstiges Stillschweigen.

„Sie war mit Remus zusammen," erzählte seine Schwester betrübt. „Vor langer Zeit. Sie war auch mit Mum und Dad befreundet, hat ab und zu auf dich und mich aufgepasst als wir noch klein waren."

Auch wenn er überrascht war, so nickte er als Zeichen, dass er sie verstanden hatte. Gut, das erklärte so einiges. Schlechtes Beziehungsende, Freunde seiner Eltern. Und wo war nun die Tragik, die deren komischen Blickaustausch erforderte?

„Und dann eines Tages... verschwand sie plötzlich," fuhr Jimá fort. „Das war kurz nachdem Anna starb und noch bevor Mum und Dad getötet wurden. Von heute auf morgen war sie weg und Remus war wirklich sehr niedergeschlagen."

„Also ist sie hier in Iargrove?" fragte Brian ungläubig, aber Jimá ignorierte seinen Einwurf.

„Ich hab nie gefragt was passiert ist, genauso wenig wie ich es bei Anna erfahren hab. Sie alle sagten immer nur, dass die Person nun weg wäre und nicht wiederkäme. Ich war ja auch noch klein und Remus ist nicht gerade eine Quasselstrippe. Aber das letzte Mal als ich sie sah, war sie keine Phowlyris mehr."

„Das geht?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Ja, Anna fand einen Weg. Hat wohl etwas mit einer Phowlyris Blume zu tun oder so ähnlich. Ich hab das alles mehr beiläufig mitbekommen. Aber Diana gab diese Seite an sich auf, um eine ganz gewöhnliche Hexe zu sein und mit Remus zusammenleben zu können.

Sie war schon anders, sehr schüchtern und so, aber... ich mochte sie dennoch. Als sie plötzlich nicht mehr da war und Remus so ruhig und in sich gekehrt war nahm ich an, sie wurde vielleicht von Todessern getötet. Sie war schließlich auch mal ein Mitglied im Phönixorden. Und sie ist hier in Iargrove?"

„Ja," sagte er unsicher. Wieder dieser unangenehme Blickaustausch zwischen ihnen beiden, der ihn nun jedoch so ganz und gar nicht passte.

„Diana ist nicht ganz unschuldig, Harry," sagte Jimá grimmig. „Sie hat Mum und Dad schon mal hintergangen und war dafür verantwortlich, dass Voldemort an sie ran kam. Mum und Dad hatten ihr verziehen und ihr wieder vertraut, aber wenn sie noch lebt und einfach abgehauen ist..."

„Also so was wie der weibliche Peter Pettigrew," witzelte Brian in alter Manier.

„Also, sag ich Remus nichts von ihr?!" fragte Harry vorsichtig. „Sie schien ehrlich zu sein als sie meinte, sie würde sich freuen, dass er jetzt sein Glück gefunden hat."

„Sag es Professor White," schlug Brian schließlich vor und sah nicht weniger unzufrieden aus wie Jimá.

„Sie leitet den Orden und sollte alles wissen."

„Uhm – okay."

„Und mit dir redet sie also dürfte das kein Problem sein."

„Eigentlich hat sie mit uns auch gerade gesprochen," warf Jimá jedoch ein. Brian dachte kurz nach, dann verzog er eine Grimasse.

„Zählt das als Gespräch, wenn man nur ne Fratze verzieht?"

„Sie hat gefragt, wie es uns geht."

„Mein ich ja. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern von dir eine Antwort gehört zu haben, Jimmy."

„HEY!" zischte sie entrüstet. „Mein Name ist kurz genug und ich will auf keinem Fall Jimmy genannt werden. Das ist ein Männername!"

„Wir könnten dich auch Ji nennen?!" schlug Brian vor und zwinkerte Harry zu.

„Was heißt da wir?!"

„Wir sind Harry und ich."

„Seit wann sind wir Harry und du?!"

„Wir sind beides Männer, Ji."

„Hör auf! Mein Name ist kurz genug."

„J."

„BRIAN!"

Harry hatte sich grinsend hinter seinem Burger versteckt. Ihr Umgang miteinander erinnerte ihn gerade sehr stark an Hermine und Ron, nur hatte jetzt irgendwie Brian die Rolle von Hermine und seine Schwester die arme geprügelte Rolle von seinem besten Freund. Dies war ihm aber alle mal lieber als das trübe Schweigen. Er wusste ja mittlerweile, dass sie damit ihre Sorgen überspielten.

* * *

White war selbst Stunden später noch nicht zurückgekehrt und da Brian noch immer sehr erschöpft war und Jimá im Gegensatz zu den beiden Männern vorher nicht geschlafen hatte, waren die beiden vor Harry eingeschlafen ohne ein Gespräch mit White suchen zu können.

Harry lag zwar neben den beiden und dem brennenden Lagerfeuer, aber seine Augen waren sperrangelweit offen. Er dachte an Ginny und wie sehr er sie vermisste, an Ron und Hermine, was sie wohl tun würden, wenn sie hier wären, ob sie das gleiche wie er bezüglich Jimá und Brian denken würden. Bei Hermine war er sich zumindest sicher, sie hätte ihm ans Herz gelegt, er solle aufhören sich um Nebensächliches zu kümmern und stattdessen White im Bezug auf Brian und Jimá konfrontieren.

Harry beugte sich auf, nachdem ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihm aufgekommen war. Ein Blick zur Seite verriet ihm auch den Grund. Entweder hatte er doch ein wenig gedöst und war für einige Minuten weggeknickt oder White schaffte es tatsächlich immer unbemerkt und ohne ein Geräusch von sich zu geben direkt bei ihnen einfach so aufzutauchen.

Da saß die Hexe nicht weit von ihnen entfernt auf einem herabgefallenen Baumstamm, die Hände auf ihrem Schoß und den Blick weit in die Ferne gerichtet. Er drückte sich auf und schritt zu ihr rüber.

„Professor White?" begann er vorsichtig. Sie hatte sich nicht umgedreht, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn hatte kommen hören. Geschlichen war er jedenfalls nicht.

„Solltest du nicht schlafen?"

„Err – vielleicht. Professor White? Kann ich sie kurz sprechen?"

„Sicher."

Ihre Stimme klang seltsam gleichgültig und dies war es auch, was ihn so wurmte. Sie schien vieles entweder talentiert zu ignorieren oder es kaltblütig zu missachten. Was immer es auch war, beides mochte er nicht. Dennoch vertraute er Brian und Jimá und wenn sie der Meinung waren, White sollte von seiner Begegnung mit der Phowlyris erfahren, so glaubte er ihnen.

„Nachdem wir in den Fluss sprangen, tauchte ich an einem Ufer wieder auf und traf auf eine Phowlyris."

Nichts. Ignorierte sie ihn oder war es nur ihre Art jemanden zuzuhören?!

„Ihr Name war Diana."

Nichts.

„Jimá und Brian sagten, sie wäre vor Jahren verschwunden und womöglich tot und ich solle aber von der Begegnung erzählen."

Endlich kam eine Reaktion, wenn auch eine überraschende, denn White hatte ein mildes Lächeln verzogen.

„Professor?" fragte er verunsichert nach. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit war weiterhin in die Ferne gerichtet, aber wenigstens sprach sie mit ihm.

„Diana ist tot," sagte sie leise.

„Aber ich hab sie gesehen. Sie sagte, sie wäre eine Phowlyris."

„Du bist einem Echo begegnet, Harry."

„Echo? Nein, sie hatte einen festen Körper. Das war kein Flüstern. Ich hab sie ganz sicher gesehen und gespürt. Sie hat mich aus dem Fluss gezogen."

„Ich behaupte auch nicht, dass du das nicht getan hast," sagte sie gelassen und er wurde nur noch mal um ein großes Stück verwirrter. „Du weißt was Echos sind?"

Harry nickte, denn Brian hatte es ihm vorher schließlich erklärt.

„Das ist das Flüstern, was wir hier ab und zu hören. Es sind die Gedanken, die einer hat, wenn er anders als durch den Todesfluch stirbt."

White nickte zustimmend.

„Und wenn ein Echo auf jemanden trifft, von dem es gehört werden kann und von dem es eine Antwort auf seine Frage erhält, so zeigt es sich demjenigen, um sich danach aufzulösen. Sein Zweck wurde schließlich erfüllt. Er wurde gehört oder seine Frage wurde ihm beantwortet."

„Haben Sie ein solches Echo schon mal getroffen?"

„Nicht heute."

Er sah immer noch konfus aus und konnte ihren Worten auch nicht wirklich folgen, glaubte nun aber, dass dies das sein könnte, auf das Jimá und Brian im Bezug auf Sirius gehofft hatten.

„Wieso kennen Jimá und Brian das dann nicht?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Sie werden auch noch keinem Echo begegnet worden sein. Jedenfalls keinem, dass sich ihnen gezeigt hat. Manche betreten das Gebiet ohne jemals von einem solchen Echo aufgesucht zu werden. Mag daran liegen, dass sie keinen Toten kennen, der vor seinem Tod noch Gedanken in die Welt entsandt hat, oder aber auch weil er einfach keinem Echo helfen kann, sich aufzulösen.

Ich verstehe, Jimá und Brian sind gesprungen, weil sie diese Geschichten kennen, die im Umlauf sind. Zu dumm, das vieles davon nicht vollständig ist und nur die Wenigsten das breite und tiefe Wissen von Zauberer wie Dumbledore besitzen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er schien gerade immer weniger zu verstehen.

„Diana war ein sehr wichtiger Teil von Remus für eine lange Zeit und er für sie auch. Ich denke, sie wollte einfach noch wissen, dass es ihm auch ohne ihr gut geht und nun weiß sie es dank dir. Daher das Echo und solche Echos können nur dann entstehen, wenn man wirklich gestorben ist. Sie ist also definitiv tot."

Ihre Erklärung ergab durchaus Sinn, aber es machte ihn auch trauriger. White sah ihn merkwürdig eindringlich an und wieder hatte er das Gefühl durchleuchtet zu werden. Nun, wo er wusste, dass sie Empathin war glaubte er, dass sie auch genau das tat. Ihn durchleuchten. Mit einem Mal hatte sich ihre vorher noch offene Haltung verändert und er merkte ein feindliches Blitzen in ihren finsteren Augen.

„Verstehe," sagte sie sehr zu seiner Irritation. Er hatte doch gar nichts gesagt? Noch etwas gedacht, was diesen Kommentar erklären würde. White atmete tief durch, um sich ihre Fassung zu wahren.

„Als ich dir mit dem Fluch geholfen habe, bist du in meine Erinnerungen eingedrungen."

Sie hatte es nicht als Frage formuliert und so brauchte er darauf auch nichts erwidern. Stattdessen sah er sie schuldig an.

„Normalerweise kann ich das verhindern. Es gab nur eine Person, bei der mir das nicht gelungen ist."

Sollte er sich entschuldigen? Fragen, wer die Person war? Sich rechtfertigen? Er tat das doch nicht absichtlich? Er wusste nicht mal, dass es von ihm ausging! Bevor Harry ein Wort herausbekam, hatte White jedoch bereits weitergesprochen und sich ihm mit stechendem Blick zugewandt.

„Harry, ich erwarte von dir, dass du das dir unkontrollierbar eröffnete Wissen mit dem nötigen Respekt und Schweigen behandelst."

„Ja, natürlich," sagte er sofort und das meinte er auch so. Ihm war nie in den Sinn gekommen mit ihrer Erinnerung hausieren zu gehen. Gut, er hatte es eben Jimá und Brian erzählt, aber er hätte es nicht getan, wenn sie ihn schon vorher darum gebeten hätte. White wandte sich wieder ab und er bemerkte verwirrt, dass sie keine Probleme damit zu haben schien wieder in tiefes Schweigen zu verfallen. Er beschloss zurück an sein Platz zu gehen, um einen erneuten Versuch zu wagen einzuschlafen. Gerade erst hatte er sich umgedreht, da zog ein schmerzhaftes Brennen an seinem rechten Arm den Nerv hoch zu seiner Brust und er sank sofort wieder keuchend auf den Baumstamm hinab. Es schnürte ihm die Luft ab und er riss entsetzt die Augen vor Panik auf.

White hatte sich sofort ihm zugewandt und mit beiden Händen stützend umfasst, so dass er nicht zur Seite fallen konnte.

„Harry," sagte sie besorgt und auch ihr Ausdruck hatte jegliche Kälte und Gleichgültigkeit von eben verloren. Es zeigte, dass es sie sehr wohl kümmerte, was gerade mit ihm passierte. Sie führte ihn auf den Baumstamm, so dass er sich hinsetzen konnte.

„Mein Arm," krächzte er und blickte panisch hinab. Die Wunde war zwar verbunden, aber es fühlte sich an als ob sie förmlich darunter zerplatzte.

„Gleich wird es wieder okay sein," hörte er sie wie auch schon vorher nur als eine Art Echo. Ihm wurde heiß und schwindelig und nachdem sie ihren Zauberstab an seinen Arm legte wurde ihm erneut schwarz vor Augen.

* * *

Es war Dumbledore's Beerdigung. Harry sah sich selbst neben Ginny, Ron und Hermine sitzen, jedoch nicht von vorne, sondern von hinten. Er sah White, die in der Ferne auf dem Hogwartsgelände stand und alles aus der Entfernung gut verborgen hinter genug Bäumen und Sträuchern beobachtete.

 _Ich bin zu spät..._

Harry zuckte zusammen. Hörte er gerade ihre Gedanken? Es war ihre Stimme, die er dieses Mal hörte und sie klang traurig.

 _Harry, du siehst wirklich aus wie deine Eltern, genauso wie Sirius dich beschrieben hat..._

Sie sah von Harry und seinen Freunden weg und wandte sich einer anderen eher etwas verborgeneren Gruppe zu. Da waren Remus und Tonks, Hand in Hand, viele andere aus dem Orden und nun erkannte Harry auch Brian und Jimá. Sie standen eher etwas verdeckt und gingen in mitten der ganzen anderen Mitglieder und fremden Zauberer und Hexen in der Menge unter.

 _Jilli sieht ja fast aus wie Lilli. Außer ihre Augen... und ihre Haare sind nicht ganz so rot. Sie ist eine bildhübsche junge Frau geworden. Ich habe so viel in ihrem Leben verpasst. Ich habe James und Lilli versprochen auf ihre Kinder aufzupassen und mein Wort gebrochen. Dass die beiden noch am Leben sind ist alles andere als mein Verdienst..._

Nun sah sie den Jungen neben Jimá an und Harry spürte etwas schmerzhaftes in sich drin empor kriechen. Es erinnerte ihn an das, was er fühlte, als er verstand, dass Sirius nicht mehr da war.

 _Brian?_

Harry sah Tränen, die an ihrer Wange herabrollten und unweigerlich spürte auch er den grauenvollen Stich in seinem Herz. Das Bild verschwamm.

Er sah die weißhaarige Hexe am Grab von Dumbledore stehen. Das Gelände war leer außer dem weißen Grab. Sie legte die Blumen nieder, zog ihren Zauberstab und tippte sie wortlos an. Die Blumen verwuchsen sich in das Gras und blühten aufrecht und friedlich mit all den anderen Blumen vor sich hin.

„Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht früher zurück kam..."

Ihre Stimme, so fand Harry, klang ganz anders als er sie kannte. Direkt gutherzig und sanftmütig.

„Ich kam sofort nachdem ich deinen Brief las, aber rechtzeitig ist wohl etwas anderes."

Sie seufzte deprimiert.

„Ich habe alles gesehen, was du mir zeigen wolltest. Ich verspreche, Ich werde das tun, wozu du nun nicht mehr in der Lage bist... Sie sind alle drei so groß geworden. Ich glaub nicht, dass ich da viel tun muss. Es sei denn es stellt sich heraus, dass alle drei wie ihre Eltern sind. Obwohl, wenn Jilli und Harry wie Lilli sind, wäre das sogar hilfreich."

White lachte liebevoll und Harry bemerkte, wie ihm diese Art an ihr gefiel. Sie wirkte viel offener, viel heller und liebenswürdiger als er sie kennengelernt hatte oder ihr jemals zugetraut hätte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffe. Ihnen gegenüberzutreten ist als ob mir jemand kontinuierlich das Herz in kleine Stücke zerreißt. Du hattest recht als du sagtest, ich wäre noch nicht bereit für Brian. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich je mit ihnen so umgehen kann, wie sie es verdienen. Ich weiß nicht mal, wie ich ihnen jetzt gegenübertreten soll! Ich kann doch nicht auftauchen und sagen: Seht mal, wer noch lebt! Seht mal, wer euch seit über einem Jahr aus dem Weg geht, nur weil er den Tod des Ehemannes nicht verwunden konnte!"

So schwunghaft und zynisch ihre Stimme gerade auch noch war, mit einem Mal wurde sie nun weicher. Sie klang deprimiert.

„Hier bin ich …. die Hexe, die euch eigentlich hätte beschützen und helfen sollen... weil ihre Freunde sie für stärker hielten als sie tatsächlich war. Du hättest mich tot lassen sollen..."

Es brauchte keinen Hellseher, um zu wissen, dass der letzte Satz an Dumbledore gerichtet war und nicht mehr zu ihrem Versuch einer Erklärung gehörte. Sie sah vom Grab weg in die Ferne als plötzlich ein für Harry sehr vertrauter Gesang ertönte. Es war Fawkes, der am Himmel über ihr kreiste und nun zu ihr herabsank. White sah ihn überrascht an aber der Phönix war weder zurückgewichen, noch wieder weggeflogen. Stattdessen blieb sein fester Blick an der Hexe haften und sie lächelte plötzlich zärtlich.

„Du bleibst also bei mir?" fragte sie leise und mit liebevollem Blick auf den Phönix gerichtet. Er senkte seinen Kopf zur Seite.

„Danke, Fawkes."

Sie wandte sich zurück an das weiße Grab und runzelte grimmig die Stirn.

„Okay, allerdings muss ich noch jemanden miteinbinden. Ich weiß, dass mein Vorgehen nicht akzeptiert wird, aber – die Geschichte darf sich nicht noch mal wiederholen."

Das Bild verschwamm erneut und als nächstes befanden sie sich im Zaubereiministerium. Die Geschichte darf sich nicht noch mal wiederholen?! Welche Geschichte?! Harry war verwirrt. Sie fanden sich vor einer Bürotür, das den Namen _Kaylar Steward_ als Inhaber auswies. White atmete tief durch, dann klopfte sie.

„Herein," rief eine weibliche Stimme. White öffnete die Tür, trat in das Büro und schloss sie hinter sich wieder. Im Zimmer stand eine Hexe, die Harry als diejenige erkannte, mit der White bei Hagrid und Yuno in der Hütte aufgetaucht war. War sie nicht jemand sehr Hohes in der Mysteriumsabteilung? Steward sah White irritiert an und hatte gerade den Mund geöffnet, da hatte White zuerst gesprochen.

„ _Pausare_."

Steward hielt inne als wäre sie von einem Schlag getroffen worden. Sie schluckte, wankte, ihre Augen verdrehten sich nach innen und sie fiel zu Boden. White hatte ihren Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet und Harry sah wie Steward sehr langsam und weich zu Boden glitt. White schritt zu ihr rüber und kniete sich zu der ohnmächtigen Gestalt hinab.

„ _Reconflaris,_ " sagte sie mit einer Berührung der Zauberstabspitze an Steward. Die Augen öffneten sich vorsichtig wieder und sie rührte sich zaghaft. Harry zuckte zusammen als er komplett dunkle Augen vor sich erblickte. Das was sich bei einem normalen Menschen üblicherweise von der Korona unterschied war bei dieser Hexe nun komplett schwarz. Sie drückte sich auf und musterte White intensiv.

„Es tut mir leid," sagte White sanft und hatte ihrem Gegenüber die Hand gereicht. Steward nahm es an und ließ sich von der Hexe wieder aufziehen. Sie war noch immer etwas unsicher auf den Beinen und stützte sich am Schreibtisch ab.

„Du -" stotterte Steward schwach und versuchte unter großer Anstrengung ihre Fassung zurückzugewinnen.

„Ich weiß, wir hatten versprochen es nicht zu tun und dich in deinem neuen Leben in Ruhe zu lassen. Ich weiß auch, was ich gerade getan habe und mit was für einer Bürde all das bei dir verbunden ist, aber Ich brauch deine Hilfe," sagte White, jedoch mit festem Blick. „James ist tot."

„..." So verärgert wie Steward bis eben auch noch ausgesehen hatte, mit diesem einen Satz hatte sich ihre Haltung und ihr Ausdruck verändert. Harry sah ihr an, wie getroffen sie von dieser Nachricht war und wie sehr der Tod seines Vaters ihr offenbar ans Herz ging.

„Es war Voldemort," fuhr White fort, wissend, dass sie nun die volle Aufmerksamkeit und wohl auch Wohlwollen ihres Gegenübers erreicht hatte. Steward schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf und blickte zu Boden. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, dann sah sie wieder auf und Harry zuckte erschrocken auf. Ihre Augen waren nun strahlend, sehr übertrieben strahlend, blau. Er hatte noch nie solch unnatürlich ausdrucksvolle Augen gesehen und es war fast gar ein wenig beängstigend.

„Hat er leiden müssen?" fragte sie und klang dabei sehr besorgt. Harry war sich sicher, dass diese Hexe seinen Vater auch gekannt und womöglich auch gemocht hatte. Zumindest ließ ihre Reaktion ihn das glauben. Aber auch sie sagte ihm nichts. Er hatte sie weder auf Fotos gesehen, noch je vorher getroffen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was an dem Abend kurz vor seinem Tod passiert ist," antwortete White ernst. „Sein Tod selbst kam durch den Todesfluch."

„Ich verstehe," sagte sie und nachdem sie einmal tief durchatmete wandte sie sich ihrem Gegenüber wieder zu. „Okay. Ich bin dabei... Was jetzt?"

White nickte zufrieden.

* * *

Als er wieder zu sich kam, befand er sich alleine auf seinem Umhang. Das Lagerfeuer war aus und es war bereits morgen.

„Guten Morgen," sagte Jimá mit einem liebevollen Lächeln. Sie saß direkt neben ihm mit den Beinen angewinkelt und ihre Brust an ihren Knien gelehnt.

„Morgen," sagte er gleichfalls. Er drückte sich auf als sie sich ihm ebenfalls zuwandte. „Wo sind Professor White und Brian?"

„Professor White war nicht da als wir aufwachten. Brian ist sie suchen gegangen. Ist etwa 10 Minuten her. Wie geht's dir?"

Harry hatte darüber nachgedacht ihr von der Erinnerung zu erzählen, beschloss dann aber, dass er sein Versprechen gegenüber White nicht brechen sollte. Sie würde es herausbekommen und das Letzte, was er wollte, war ihr ein Grund zu geben ihm den Kopf endgültig abreißen zu wollen. Außerdem war irgendetwas in ihm, dass ihr nach diesen Erinnerungen vertrauen wollte und daran glaubte, dass ihre Absichten mit seinen vereinbar waren.

Er wollte sich gerade aufrichten, da kam das heftige Ziehen an seinem Arm erneut zurück.

„Es brennt immer noch, nicht wahr?" fragte Jimá besorgt. Harry nickte und biss seine Zähne zusammen, um das eklige Zucken zu ertragen. Er hoffte, dass es im nächsten Moment wieder verschwinden würde und er hatte Glück. Das tat es.

„Das an meinem Arm. Was war das für ein Fluch, den Snape auf mich angewandt hat?"

Jimá sah nicht aus als ob sie ihm das sagen wollte und so streckte und reckte er sich, um wenigstens seinen Körper wieder einigermaßen zu fühlen.

„Habt ihr endlich mit ihr reden können?" fragte er stattdessen, um zu zeigen, dass es für ihn in Ordnung war, wenn sie es nicht sagen wollte. Dann würde er eben White oder Brian darauf ansprechen. Seine Schwester schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vielleicht Brian jetzt, wenn er sie findet. Allerdings ist sie sehr talentiert darin uns zu ignorieren, obwohl wir sie direkt ansprechen."

„Alle wach, wie ich sehe."

Die beiden wandten sich zur Seite als sie White's Stimme hörten. Brian stand neben ihr und sah beide mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht an, der ihnen sofort verriet, dass er White zwar gefunden, ein Gespräch mit ihr aber wohl wieder nicht stattgefunden hatte. Jetzt, wo Harry diese Erinnerung kannte, konnte er ihre Haltung eher nachempfinden und fand die Situation zwischen ihnen allen einfach nur traurig. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, was er tun könnte, um ihre Meinung zu ändern, denn er war sich sicher, wenn sie erst mal mit Jimá und Brian sprach, so würde es sich zwischen ihnen schnell einspielen.

„Dann können wir ja aufbrechen. Hier befindet sich noch etwas, das von uns gefunden werden sollte."

Und so brach die kleine Gruppe schweigend auf eine weitere Suche auf.


	17. Chapter 17

Nächstes =)

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Hello =)

Hm, jah, ich bin schon ganz froh über den Yaris. Der hat schon so einiges mit mir mitgemacht als Fahrerin XD Ist schon angenehm, wenn man nicht so oft damit zur Werkstatt muss.

Yap ^^ Sehr viel mehr. Oft eigentlich als Notenausgleich, um ne schlechtere Note durch ne bessere auszutauschen. Hatte nur nicht bemerkt, dass es 30 LP mehr waren. Ob es das alles am Ende wert war, weiß ich nicht... Vielleicht hätte ich weniger einbringen sollen, dann wäre das Zähneknirschen vll weniger gewesen Öö Aber das kann ich erst sagen, nachdem ich die ersten Bewerbungsgespräche hinter mir hab und wirklich keiner nach den Noten guggt.

Hm... das gute in Xing ist, dass bei den Stellenangeboten direkt dran steht, ob sie Berufseinsteiger oder mit Berufserfahrung suchen. Bei ersterem kann ich dann ein wenig beruhigter sein und gibt zum Glück auch da einiges für Informatiker. Ich wäre momentan auch mit einem befristeten Vertrag zufrieden =/ Ich mein, ich weiß, ihr habt schon alle recht, dass man sich an alles gewöhnt und aller Anfang ist schwer, aber das macht es gerade nicht weniger beängstigend.

Hihi, jaah, ich glaub, so mancher (mich eingeschlossen) hätte gern noch mehr als die 7 Bücher gehabt. Man hätte bestimmt selbst nach Voldemort noch schöne Geschichten mit Harry schreiben können oder einen anderen Gegner einführen und eine neue, vielleicht kürzere, Reihe machen können. Aber jeder Autor ist da halt anders und ich kann mir das gar nicht vorstellen, wie schwer es für Rowling gewesen sein musste, mit ihrem Buch ein solchen Erfolg zu haben, der ihr bestimmt mehr Angst einjagte als freute. Ich glaub nämlich, sonst hätte sie sich mehr Zeit zum schreiben der letzten zwei Bücher gelassen. Ich hab erst vor kurzem mitgekriegt, dass HP für einige Zeit in Amerika sogar auf dem Index dort stand und verboten war ÖÖ

Hehe, gut, erinnere ich mich dann doch richtig. Ja, ich glaub auch, dass Mr und Mrs Weasley Harry mit offenen Armen in der Familie begrüßen würden bzw es hier auch tun.

Ursprünglich hatte ich hier eine ellenlange Erklärung stehen, aber das hörte sich irgendwie viel zu merkwürdig für mich selbst an und dann kam mir die Idee! XD Ich lass es einfach Brian Harry erklären. Hoffe, das ist dann ein wenig nachvollziehbarer, warum er nicht bei Anna und Sirius bleiben konnte, Anna aber bei ihren eigenen Eltern. Ansonsten, noch mal fragen, büdde.

Nope, du hast alles richtig verstanden. Was hier fehlt ist die Information, dass James sein Versprechen an Kaylar gehalten hat und ihr ein Leben, ohne dass das Wissen der letzten Jahrhunderte sie belastete, ermöglichte. Ich hätte ihn nicht sterben lassen ohne dass er sein Wort hält =) Hätte ich sie hier nicht mehr aufgeführt, sondern Diana in diese FF übernommen, dann hätte James ihr ein komplett neues Leben ermöglicht, wie er es auch versprochen hat und Anna hatte sie natürlich nicht mehr zurückholen können. So ist es eine etwas abgeänderte Version, die ihr dennoch ermöglicht hat, wie Jilli, als normale Hexe zu leben. In ihrem Leben als Hexe hat Kaylar James jedoch nicht mehr kennengelernt, da sein Tod zu früh kam. Deswegen hat sie diese Nachricht auch überrascht.

An diesem Tag, der nach Buch 6 passierte, kam Anna zurück und hat die Beschwörung von James aufgehoben, um Kaylar wieder als gefallene Phowlyris zurückzuholen, damit aber hat Kaylar auch wieder alle schlimmen Erinnerungen von den Jahrhunderten davor und die haben die schönen Erinnerungen, die sie als Hexe gesammelt hat, überladen. Ich denk, sie hat schon von Harry und seinem Schicksal gehört, aber nahm es sich eben nie so zu Herzen oder hat sich die Namen nie sonderlich gemerkt, nachdem sie eine normale Hexe war.

Thx fürs liebe Review =) Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 17 – The dead and the livings III

Inmitten ihrer Wanderung fragte Harry der neugierdehalber (und weil kein anderer ein Wort sprach, denn White schien die Stille gut zu dulden und Brian und Jimá tauschten immer wieder lediglich kurze Blicke als ob sie sich gegenseitig damit auffordern wollten etwas zu sagen. Am Ende tat es keiner von beiden.) was sie genau suchten und ob es etwas mit dem durchsichtigen Relikt mit dem grünen Rauch zu tun hatte, was die andere Gruppe gestern besorgen konnte.

„Diese Relikte, die wir suchen, nennt man _Nebel der Schutzmagie_ ," teilte White ihm sehr zu seiner Überraschung mit. Er hatte mit mehr Widerstand gerechnet und größerer Anstrengung von seiner Seite, um etwas Erfahrung zu bringen. Dass White ihm das nach einer bloßen Frage erzählte, hatte ihn fast ein wenig überrumpelt und nun fand er sich in der selben Situation wie auch seine beiden Freunde. Er ging irritiert und schweigend neben White her, während sie weiter davon erzählte und so tat als wäre die Stimmung zwischen ihnen allen absolut nichts ungewöhnliches.

„Große Zauberer erstellten diese aus ihrer eigenen Magie, um Personen, Orte, Dinge oder andere Kreaturen zu schützen, die ihrer Meinung nach den Schutz benötigten und haben sollten, selbst wenn sie nicht mehr da waren. So haben Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw solche Relikte erstellt, um ihre Schule, Hogwarts, in sehr finsteren Zeiten zu schützen, wenn sie nicht mehr da sind und auch die Magie der anderen dazu nicht ausreichen sollte.

Xerchia, ein ebenfalls sehr großer Zauberer, einige Generationen nach den vier großen Gründer von Hogwarts, hat auch ein solches Relikt aus seiner Magie erstellt – und es gibt noch mehrere weitere Zauberer und Hexen, die eine solche Schutzmagie hinterlassen haben. Diese Relikte sind alle über Iargrove verteilt, weil dies der einzige Ort ist, der magisch neutral genug ist, um sie solange wie es nötig ist, sicher zu halten."

„Und wozu brauchen wir jetzt diese Relikte?!" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Hogwarts war bisher stets geschützt durch Dumbledore's Magie. Aber Dumbledore ist tot. Um die Schule auch weiterhin noch zu schützen, bedarf es nun diesen Nebels."

„Wenn diese Bälle so mächtig schützen, wieso haben andere sie dann noch nicht entwendet?!"

White verzog eine Fratze, während Brian gluckste.

„Man findet die _Bälle_ nicht einfach so, Harry," antwortete er für die Professorin. „Um an sie ranzukommen bedarf es ebenfalls sehr viel Geschick und Wissen und so ganz ohne sehr viel Magie zu benutzen geht es auch nicht."

„Und wenn man den Zweck bedenkt, war es für viele nie interessant genug, um so viel Mühe auf sich zu nehmen," fuhr White fort. „Ich weiß, woran du denkst, Harry. Aber Voldemort hätte sich selbst angreifbar gemacht, wenn er diese Schutzzauber für seine Horkruxe hergenommen hätte. Es wäre für seine Feinde doch sehr auffällig gewesen, wenn er bestimmte Gegenstände mit einem so starken Schutz versah, wenn nicht mehr dahinter stecken würde und er hat genug andere Flüche angewendet, um ihre Unversehrtheit zu garantieren.

Außerdem dienen die Schutzzauber nur dazu schwarze Magie abzuwenden, nicht aber weiße Magie. Man greift etwas nicht an, wenn man weiß-magisch ist. Allein die Gier, das dunkle Verlangen nach Macht ist das, wovor man die Unschuld schützen möchte. Das hätte ihm noch weniger gebracht, denn seine Feinde sind zum größten Teil Nutzer der weißen Magie. Seine eigenen Todesser und Verbündete würden es nie wagen ihn selbst anzugreifen."

Er nickte nachdenklich. Gut, irgendwie machte das tatsächlich Sinn.

„Und welches Relikt suchen wir _hier_?" Nachdem Brian das Wort Ball so übertrieben betont hatte, glaubte Harry zu wissen, woher White's Stirnrunzeln kam und beschloss zum geläufigerem Wort zurückzukehren. Wenn sie ihn schon mitkommen ließ, wollte er nicht durch pöbelhaftige Aussprache glänzen.

„Gryffindor's," sagte White. „Die andere Gruppe hatte Slytherins und sucht nun nach Hufflepuff. Brian und Jilli haben das von Ravenclaw und nur Gryffindor wäre so mächtig sich eines eigenen Ortes in Iargrove zu bemächtigen, um sein Relikt hier zu verstecken. Das ist der Grund, warum du mitkommen solltest. Neben der Suche selbst, geht es auch leichter wieder raus, wenn jemand dabei ist, der sein Blut in sich trägt."

„Was ist mit Jimá?"

„Ich glaub nicht, dass Gryffindor je dachte, dass einer seiner Nachfahren ein _Ponesterbaby_ aufnimmt."

Harry tauschte einen Blick mit seiner Schwester aus, aber sie zuckte nur die Schultern und schmollte leicht, was zeigte, dass es schon okay für sie war. Sie lebte schließlich nicht seit gestern mit dem Wissen, keine ganz normale Hexe zu sein. Sie hielten schließlich an einer Weggabelung an und White beobachtete angestrengt und sehr in sich gekehrt die Gegend um sie herum. Ein Blick zu Brian und Jimá und er verstand, dass dies für sie normal gewesen war und sie immer noch angestrengt den Mut dazu suchten, um endlich mit White richtig zu reden.

„Vielleicht, sollten wir eine Pause machen?" schlug Jimá leise vor. Was folgte war genau das, was sie damit wohl nicht bezweckt hatte.

„Ihr bleibt hier und ruht euch aus. Ich erkunde die Gegend. Haltet euch bedeckt und bleibt auf der Hut. Die Todesser könnten immer noch in der Nähe sein."

„Aber -"

Es machte PLOPP und White war weg. Jimá hatte White traurig nachgesehen, Brian hingegen schüttelte deprimiert den Kopf.

„Man kann hier apparieren?" stellte Harry überrascht fest.

„Innerhalb dieses Gebietes, yup," erklärte Brian. „Der Grund, warum wir auf der Hut sein sollten. Ich dreh mich ungern mit der Verletzung hier um und bin von dutzenden Todessern umringt."

„Ich hätte nicht vorschlagen sollen eine Pause zu machen," sagte Jimá enttäuscht und setzte sich auf einen Felsvorsprung an einer Felswand nieder. „War ja klar, dass sie uns aufteilt und verschwindet. Toll gemacht, Jimá. Von allen Sätzen, die ich hätte wählen können, nehme ich genau den, der sie schön weit wegjagt."

„Mach dich nicht fertig, Jimmy."

„Ich sagte doch, du sollst mich nicht so nennen!.. Wenn dann Ji _ll_ i."

„Sicher? Hast du dich nicht umbenannt von Jilli?"

„ _Dumbledore_ hat mich umbenannt," wiedersprach sie jedoch.

„Na guuuuuut," sagte Brian augenrollend. „Dann eben Jilli. Was denkst du, Harry?! Können wir uns wirklich umgewöhnen?"

„Du glaubst doch nicht tatsächlich, dass es eine Rolle für mich spielt ob sich jemand daran gewöhnen kann oder nicht?!" zischte sie empört.

„Na guuuut," wiederholte Brian. „Dann eben Jilli."

Er setzte sich neben Jilli auf einem Felsvorsprung, warf Harry einen Blick zu und zwinkerte grinsend. Harry verstand, dass Brian das mit Absicht getan hatte, denn er glaubte gleichfalls, dass Jilli einen Schubs brauchte, um manche Dinge zu tun, die ihr eigentlich am Herzen lagen. Harry glaubte selbst nämlich auch, dass es ihr nicht gut tat manchmal Jimá und manchmal Jilli genannt zu werden und nach der Erinnerung, die sie ihm gezeigt hatte, war er sich auch sicher, dass es nicht ihr eigener Wille war sich umzubenennen und doch sehr an ihrem Geburtsnamen hing. Das war nichts gegen ihre Großmutter. Es war eher ein Zeichen, wie viel ihre Eltern ihr tatsächlich bedeuteten, denn wie White auch gerade noch mal klar stellte. Selbst ein so großer, mächtiger und gutherziger Zauberer wie Godric Gryffindor hätte nie damit gerechnet in seiner Blutlinie ein Ponesterbaby vorzufinden. Harry mochte den Gedanken, zu was dies seine Eltern für ihn und seine Schwester machten.

„Harry?" sagte Brian schließlich und er wandte sich dem Freund sofort zu. „Apparier doch zu Professor White und hilf ihr bei der Suche. Ich kann mit dem Bein nicht sonderlich gut apparieren und Jilli könnte sie in Grund und Boden _reden_ und von der Arbeit abhalten.."

„Nicht witzig," sagte sie zähneknirschend. Harry aber nickte lachend und apparierte.

* * *

White zu finden stellte sich als sehr einfach heraus, denn sie war nicht sehr weit appariert und irgendwie leitete ihn auch mehr ein Gefühl an diese Stelle, als dass er absichtlich den Ort angepeilt hätte. Sie war zwar verwundert ihn zu sehen, hatte das aber sehr schnell hinter sich gelassen und sich wieder der Suche zugewandt.

„Kann ich irgendwie helfen, Professor?" fragte er, weil er sich sonst schon sehr doof vorkam von ihr ignoriert zu werden und nur als Dekoration dazustehen. White beugte sich wieder auf und runzelte die Stirn. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn ignorierte oder nicht gehört hatte oder gehört hatte und ihn dennoch ignorierte.

„Professor -"

„In welche Richtung würdest du normalerweise jetzt gehen?"

„Uhm," machte er irritiert.

„Uhm ist keine Richtung, Harry. Geh voraus und ich folge dir."

„Uhm, wirklich?"

„Die Magie Gryffindor's in dir wird dich leiten – Wenn du auf sie hörst."

„Hören?!"

White sah ihn mit finsterem Blick an und so hörte er auf etwas zu erwidern und schritt gehorsam voraus. Tatsächlich schritt sie hinter, statt neben ihm. Er wusste zwar nicht ob er sich gerade wirklich leiten ließ oder einfach nur dahin ging, wo es ihn gerade passte, aber er hatte keine Lust ihre Anweisung erneut in Frage zu stellen. Die Geduld hatte sie eindeutig nicht von Dumbledore geerbt.

Es verging eine ganze Weile in der er immer mal wieder die Richtung wechselte, einfach weil ihm gerade danach war, da hielt White ihn mit ihrer Hand an seiner Schulter an. Harry sah sie irritiert an, aber White schritt von ihm weg zu einem großen, dicken Baum rüber.

„Du bist gerade drei mal im Kreis gelaufen," teilte sie ihm mit ohne dabei ihren Blick vom Baum genommen zu haben. Er zuckte verwundert auf, denn das war ihm weder aufgefallen, noch fragte er, wie sie das bitte sehr bemerkt hatte, denn er war sich sicher öfters mal die Richtung gewechselt zu haben. Außerdem sah die Gegend überall gleich aussah. Als ob jemand wirklich ein Strauch vom anderen unterscheiden könnte, wenn einer genau aussah wie der andere...

„Auch die kleinste Kleinigkeit von zwei für das Auge gleich Aussehende zu unterscheiden, könnte in einem Duell, in der sich zwei sonst Ebenbürtige gegenüberstehen, der Unterschied zwischen Sieg und Niederlage ausmachen. Oder, was für uns das Wichtigere ist, der Unterschied zwischen Leben und Tod von Unmengen von Unschuldigen."

Harry verzog verärgert eine Grimasse. Ihr Talent immer auf seine Gedankengänge belehrend einzugehen ging ihm langsam aber sicher auf die Nerven. White senkte niedergeschlagen das Haupt und seufzte sehr leise, als ob sie auch dieses verächtliche Gefühl von ihm direkt gefühlt hätte.

„Hast du es nicht auch satt, ständig zu sagen: Hätte ich doch nur? Hätte ich doch nur Dumbledore vorher von Snape's Boshaftigkeit überzeugen können, er wäre vielleicht noch am Leben? Hätte ich doch nur vorher den Pokal angefasst, Cedric Diggory würde noch leben. Hätte ich doch nur auf Dumbledore gehört und mein Geist verschlossen. Sirius würde noch hier."

So erbost er darüber war, dass sie all das Vergangene wieder aufwärmte, sie hatte auch recht. Sie sprach nur das aus, was er immer noch fühlte und was ihn immer noch quälte, sobald es wieder an die Oberfläche kroch.

„Was vergangen ist, ist vergangen, Harry. Du kannst das nicht ändern, was bereits passiert ist. Was du ändern kannst ist das, was noch passiert. Du kannst verhindern, dass es einen _nächsten_ gibt, für dessen Tod du dich verantwortlich fühlen wirst. Nehme den kleinsten Unterschied wahr, um im Duell mit Voldemort zu sehen, wann du einen Zauber benutzen solltest, um zu parieren – und wann du seinen Angriff nutzen kannst, um deinen Zauber, den du benutzen möchtest, zu stärken."

Nun war er irritiert und runzelte die Stirn. Ging so was denn?!

„Dies gehört zu den Dingen, die du erst mit der Zeit an Erfahrung gewinnst und dir in der Schule nicht beigebracht wird. Allerdings bekämpft man in der Schule normalerweise auch nicht bereits einen Zauberer wie Voldemort. Es ist also nötig deine Ausbildung zu beschleunigen und dir das zu lehren, was du sonst erst später durch Erfahrung gewinnen würdest."

Harry nickte verstehend. Wieder war es für einen Moment leise, dann sah White zur Seite.

„Wenn es dir frei stände, welchen von diesen Bäumen hier würdest du bevorzugen?"

Sie deutete auf eine ganze Reihe von Bäumen, die in ihrer beider Nähe standen, aber für ihn sahen sie wie auch schon die ganze Gegend auch schlichtweg gleich aus.

„Uhm," machte er erneut verwirrt. White lächelte mild.

„Betrachte die beiden Bäume eine Weile lang. Sieh dir an wie die Blätter im Wind rascheln. Ihre Bewegungen. Unterscheidet sich eines von dem anderen?"

Harry sah jeden der Bäume an, immer wieder sah er von einem zum anderen, betrachtete die Blätter. Er fühlte den Wind an sich vorbei ziehen, sah wie sie sich in dem Zug bewegten, aber ein Unterschied feststellen?! Für ihn bewegten sie sich gleich – Nein! Doch nicht! Irrte er sich oder wechselten manche Blätter des einen Baumes ihre Farbe?! War es wirklich rötlich? Oder gar golden? Er war sich nicht sicher. Vielleicht bildete er es sich auch nur ein? Versuchte etwas zu sehen, was gar nicht da war? Er sah wieder alle anderen Bäume an, doch deren Blätter blieben grün. Er sah unsicher zurück zu dem letzten Baum, um sich noch mal seine Blätter anzusehen. Er hatte sich geirrt. Sie waren nun auch grün – Nein! Da! Eines war wieder rot. Gold. Oder?! Harry, sah zurück zu White.

„Der Baum dort, die Blätter scheinen die Farbe zu wechseln. Rot oder gold, glaube ich."

Sehr zu seiner Verblüffung lächelte White zustimmend.

„Gryffindor's Magie, welches in dir fließt, fühlt sich von dem Baum angezogen. Dieses Farbenwechsel ist ein Zeichen, nur erkennbar für diejenigen, in denen seine Magie fließt. Macht das Suchen erheblich einfacher. Die Suche nach dem Nebel von Slytherin dauerte erheblich länger."

„Wo ist der Nebel?" fragte Harry verwirrt. White war auf den Baum zugeschritten, hatte den Zauberstab in die Höhe gerichtet und galant geschwungen. Im nächsten Moment sah Harry den gläsernen Ball mit dem roten Nebel in ihre linken Hand herabfallen und kam nicht umhin noch irritierter zu sein.

„Da war es nur noch einer," sagte sie amüsiert und steckte das Relikt in den Umhang. Harry war immer noch verwirrt, White bemerkte das Gefühlschaos in ihm und begann ihn mit prüfendem Blick zu mustern. Als er dies bemerkte sah er erwartungsvoll auf. Vor kurzem hätte er noch _WAS_ geplärrt, weil es ihn aufregte, wenn sie das tat. Jetzt gerade regte es ihn irgendwie nicht mehr auf. Er war lediglich neugierig, was in ihr vorging.

„Ich spüre, dass sich etwas in dir verändert hat. Sehr stark verändert hat, um genau zu sein. Ist es, wegen dem, was du gesehen hast?"

Es war eine Frage, die ihn gerade überrumpelte und er wusste auch nicht, darauf zu reagieren. White hatte ihn betrübt angesehen.

„Ich spüre _White Breath_ in dir sehr stark. In deiner Aura hat sie Überhang genommen. _Dark Breath_ dagegen ist kaum mehr zu erkennen. Als ich zurückkam, schwor ich mir selbst dir zu helfen das Gleichgewicht beider Magien zu finden. Ich kam zurück in dem Wissen, dass du keine Patentante mehr brauchst. Du warst so gut wie volljährig, kamst all die Jahre auch ohne mich aus.

Nein, du brauchtest keine Patentante, die in deinem Leben nach so langer Zeit auftauchte und dich schützte, wo du gut in der Lage warst selber auf dich aufzupassen. Was du brauchtest war ein Mentor. Jemand, der dir das beibrachte, was du selbst nur unter großer Mühe hättest selber erlernen können. Ich war mit James zu nachsichtig. Er war mein bester Freund und ich wollte glauben, dass seine Kontrolle genug war, obgleich ich spürte, dass es nicht stimmte.

Denselben Fehler wollte ich bei dir nicht tun und doch bin ich wieder dabei. Ich lasse zu, dass dieses Ungleichgewicht in dir herrscht, weil ich es gerne sehe, wenn es euch allen gut geht."

Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und wollte gerade wieder gehen, da platzte es aus Harry einfach heraus. Nicht, weil er darüber nachgedacht hatte oder weil es sich diese Worte zurecht gelegt hatte. Es war einfach das, was er fühlte.

„Ich hätte beides gebraucht."

White blieb wie gefesselt stehen und sah zu ihm zurück. Zum ersten Mal hatte er ein vertrautes Gefühl, wenn er sie ansah. Eines, dass er vorher sonst nur bei Sirius und Remus hatte.

„Eine Patentante _und_ einen Mentor."

Beide sahen einander tief in die Augen und obgleich es ihm plötzlich unangenehm war, das so ehrlich einfach ausgesprochen zu haben ohne vorher nachzudenken, was es für Folgen haben könnte, war etwas in ihm auch erleichtert. Denn nun gab es zumindest die Möglichkeit, dass sich etwas auch veränderte.

Binnen einer Sekunde hatte sich plötzlich ihr Ausdruck verändert und Harry schreckte zurück als sie finster zur Seite sah. Er verstand nicht wieso und wollte gerade fragen, was los sei, als White mit einem PLOPP verschwand.

„Professor White?!" rief er verwundert, aber sie erschien nicht wieder. Er apparierte etwas in der Gegend herum, aber egal wo er wieder heraus kam, weit und breit keine Spur von der Hexe. Am Ende beschloss er zurück zu Brian und Jilli zu apparieren.

Kaum, dass er dort auftauchte, wünschte er sich, er hätte das nicht getan. Um ein Haar hätte ihn ein Fluch erwischt, wenn ihn nicht jemand gerade noch rechtzeitig zu Boden gezerrt hätte.

„Was zum Henker?!" rief Harry entsetzt und erst jetzt verstand er, was eigentlich los war. Brian hatte ihn zu Boden gerissen, Jilli lehnte verletzt und schwächelnd an einem Baum in ihrer Nähe und White duellierte sich mit – einer _Phowlyris_?!

Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Er hatte noch nie eine richtig vor sich gesehen, aber er erinnerte sich an die Aufzeichnungen und diese hier hätte diesen Bildern nicht ähnlicher sein können. Er wollte gerade aufstehen und helfen, da hatte er Brian aus Versehen angerempelt, welcher direkt ächzend zu Boden ging. Harry bemerkte, dass er auch verletzt war. Schlimmer noch als vorher. Blut tropfte an der Schläfe die ganze Seite entlang hinab als wäre er vorher mit dem Kopf gegen einen Felsen aufgeprallt.

„Ich bin okay," keuchte Brian. „Hilf Professor White."

Harry nickte, sprang auf und rannte zu dem beiden Duellierenden rüber. White schien eigentlich gut mit der Phowlyris klar zu kommen und er wollte diese gerade mit dem einzigen Fluch, den er kannte angreifen, da passierte das, was er niemals erwartet hätte. White hielt mitten im Duell inne, als hätte sie plötzlich vergessen, welchen Fluch sie eigentlich anwenden wollte.

Die Phowlyris stieß ihren Arm mit der gespreizten Handfläche gerade aus vor sich und obwohl die Phowlyris White zugewandt war, war der erzeugte Sturm stark genug, um auch Harry von den Füßen zu reißen. Es dauerte wie es ihm vorkam eine halbe Unendlichkeit. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, zu sehen, was vor sich ging, aber es fühlte sich an als ob ihn gerade lauter Pferde wieder zurück auf den Boden zu trampeln versuchten. Er spürte weder seine Hände, noch Beine, noch sonst etwas an seinem Körper.

Er hörte jemanden schreien, aber es klang zu dumpf als das er hätte sagen können von wem der drei Frauen es kam. Der Gedanke, dass gerade etwas passierte, ohne, dass er etwas dagegen tat, quälte ihn Stück für Stück so sehr, dass er krampfhaft seinen Zauberstab umklammerte, sich mit aller Kraft so aufstieß, um gerade aus blicken zu können und den Zauberstab auf die _Phowlyris_ richtete.

Diese stand aufrecht und fest an derselben Stelle wie zuvor als hätte sie nicht mal eine Schramme abbekommen und Harry schrie aus voller Kehle den einzigen Zauber, den er gegen diese Kreatur gelernt hatte.

„ _Procella_!"

Der Sturm endete von einem auf den anderen Moment und Harry richtete sich unter Anstrengung wieder. Er fühlte sich stumpf, gar halb erfroren, aber er konnte sich wieder rühren und das war die Hauptsache. Ohne zu zögern suchte er wieder nach der _Phowlyris_ , die durch den Fluch zur Seite gestoßen wurde, doch er fand sie nicht mehr, egal wohin er blickte. Jilli lehnte noch immer am Baum, Brian lag noch immer am Boden, White -

„Professor White!" Ohne zu zögern stürzte er zu ihr rüber und fiel zu ihr hinab. Sie kniete und stützte sich mit den Knien und einer Hand vor dem freien Fall ab. Ihre rechte Hand lag auf ihrer Brust, Blut sickerte zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch, aber nicht nicht nur da. Es tropfte an ihrem Ärmel herab, an ihrem Mundwinkel, an ihrer Seite. Er sah es förmlich überall am Boden um sie herum und das war es, was die Panik in ihm entfachte.

Auf einmal spürte er es. Die Sorge, große Angst, denn genauso schwach war Dumbledore kurz vor seinem Tod gewesen und er wurde ermordet, weil er so schwach war und sich nicht wehren konnte. Was, wenn sie nun dasselbe Schicksal gleich erleiden würde? Der Gedanke war für ihn unerträglich geworden.

„Professor White, was soll ich tun?!" sagte er eilig und verstärkte den Griff um seinen Zauberstab. Egal, was sie gleich sagte, er würde es tun. Er würde jeden Zauberspruch benutzen, den sie ihm mitteilen würde. Er würde kämpfen und jeden Fluch benutzen, egal was sie von ihm forderte.

White keuchte in ungleichmäßigen Zügen und auf einmal beugte sie ihren Kopf auf. Sie stieß ihn zur Seite und er fand sich plötzlich auf dem Boden wieder. Harry verstand zuerst nicht was los war, dann aber hatte sie sich bereits vor ihm aufgebaut und den Zauberstab auf eine Person vor ihnen gerichtet. Sie war nicht ganz so fest auf den Beinen, wie der Feind, aber ihr Blick und ihre Haltung zeigten dennoch ihre Entschlossenheit.

Harry zuckte entsetzt zusammen, hatte er die Phowlyris doch weder bemerkt, noch gehört wie sie überhaupt wieder aufgetaucht war. Er merkte nun auch, dass ihre Augen komplett schwarz waren, so wie die, die er bei Kaylar Steward in White's Erinnerungen sah... Es war der womöglich unmöglichste Moment für diesen Gedanken, zumal sie Auge in Auge mit dem Feind standen, aber Harry fiel es dennoch ein: War Kaylar Steward eine Phowlyris?

Auf einmal wandten sich diese tiefschwarzen Augen ihm zu und verursachten ein ergreifend, inniges Gefühl, was er bis dahin noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Furcht nahm sein Herz ein und Harry rutschte unweigerlich zurück gerade als White erneut ein Schritt zur Seite trat und ihn damit halb verdeckte.

„Wage es ja nicht," donnerte sie herrisch und prompt wandte sich die Phowlyris von Harry ab und wieder der Hexe zu. „Wenn du ihn auch nur noch mal ansiehst, verspreche ich, werde ich all die mir verbleibende Kraft dazu einsetzen, damit du dieses Mal für _immer_ erblindest."

Die _Phowlyris_ lachte höhnisch.

„Das würdest du ja doch nicht tun. Du könntest dadurch _sterben_."

„Willst du es wirklich auf ein Versuch ankommen lassen?" entgegnete White mit festem Blick und sie stand längst nicht mehr so wackelig auf ihren Beinen, wie es all ihre Wunden mutmaßen lassen würden. Harry hielt für einen Moment die Luft an, panisch was nun passieren würde. Er sah am Ausdruck der Phowlyris, dass White sie mit ihren Worten getroffen hatte, auch wenn er nicht verstand, was sie damit genau meinte. Hatten die beiden schon mal eine Begegnung? Es hörte sich so an und auch, dass White damals einiges geleistet haben musste, wenn die Phowlyris Angst von ihren Worten bekam.

Brian und Jilli hatten sich genauso wenig gerührt, wie White und die Phowlyris. Harry fühlte dasselbe wie an jenem Abend als Dumbledore starb, dasselbe wie an dem Tag an dem er zusah wie Sirius durch den Schleier fiel und aus seinem Leben verschwand. Er hatte seinen Griff, um seinen Zauberstab verstärkt, bereit den Fluch erneut auf die Phowlyris anzuwenden. Egal, was es ihn kosten würde, aber er war bereit dazu.

So hart wie White und die Phowlyris einander auch gerade eben noch ansahen, für einen winzigen Augenblick hatte sich der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der Hexe verändert. Als wäre ihr in diesem Moment etwas wichtiges aufgefallen. Nur eine Sekunde später war es wieder verschwunden und sie hatte wieder den harten Blick auf ihren Gegenüber gerichtet.

Mit selbstherrlichem Blick schnaubte die Gegnerin schließlich auf, drehte sich um und verschwand, so wie Harry es einmal in Dumbledore's Erinnerung gesehen hatte, durch eine unsichtbare Tür oder Spalt in der Luft. Erleichtert atmete er einmal tief durch. Sie waren alle am Leben... Keiner war getötet worden. Er hatte keinen verloren...

„Anna!"

„Mum!"

Brian und Jilli's Stimme hatten die Angst zurückgebracht und er wandte sich sofort besorgt zur Seite. Die beiden waren hergeeilt und er sah, wie White wieder zu Boden gesunken war und sich erneut auf nur einem Arm stützte. Sie war blass, ihr Blick seltsam fest auf dem Boden fokussiert.

„Professor White," sagte Harry unsicher.

„Ich bin okay," sagte sie auf der Stelle. Doch weder Jilli, noch Brian oder Harry nahmen ihr das ab. Ihre Stimme klang zwar sehr gefasst, ihre Verfassung aber war alles andere als beruhigend.

„Lass mich helfen," sagte Brian und wollte gerade einen Zauber aussprechen, da hatte White sich jedoch aufgerichtet und war vorher von ihnen weggehumpelt.

„Anna!" rief Jilli flehend und alle drei waren gleichfalls auf die Beine gesprungen.

„Nein!" donnerte White genauso laut und herrisch, wie sie vorher bereits der Phowlyris begegnet war. Es war kalt und herzlos ohne jegliches, warme Gefühl. „Ich brauche _keine_ Hilfe. Bleibt hier. Ich brauch etwas, um mich selbst zu heilen."

Sie humpelte von ihnen weg, setzte sich an einem Baumstamm auf die Wiese nieder, welches weit genug von ihnen entfernt war, und lehnte sich dort zum ausruhen an. Die drei sahen sich beunruhigt an, aber es war schließlich Brian, der den Kopf schüttelte.

„Komm, Jilli. Lass mich erst deine Wunde behandeln."

Sie nickte zögerlich und Harry sah mit bangem Blick, wie die beiden sich ebenfalls an einem Baum niederließen und der Freund die Wunde seiner Schwester heilte. Er selber sah zurück zu White, welche sich stets nur sehr zaghaft rührte, dennoch waren diese Bewegungen genug, um die kleine Gruppe wissen zu lassen, dass sie noch lebte und damit ein wenig, wenn auch nicht sehr viel, beruhigte.

* * *

Harry wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber Brian konnte Jilli's Wunden soweit heilen, dass ein Verband reichte, um ihre Blutungen zu stoppen und auch seine eigenen Wunden konnten sie zu dritt gut behandeln und verbinden.

„Toll," grummelte Brian während sie ihm einen Verband anlegten. „Wir haben den Nebel von Ravenclaw verloren."

„Daran hat keiner Schuld," beschwichtigte sie ihn jedoch, da er sichtlich geknickt deswegen war. „Es war die _ewige Phowlyris_. Keiner von uns kommt gegen dieses Wesen an."

„Wer ist das?" fragte Harry verwirrt, bemerkte aber direkt die verwunderten Blicke der beiden. „Was?"

„Hattet ihr Phowlyris nicht am Anfang des Jahres in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?"

„Err – jaah,, schon."

Jilli lächelte schwach, begann aber zu Harry's Erleichterung einfach zu erklären, statt darauf herumzutreten, dass er wiedermal nicht sehr gut aufgepasst hatte. Wäre Hermine hier, er wusste genau, sie hätte sofort alles runtergerattert was Remus im Unterricht auch nur ansatzweise erwähnte – und womöglich mehr, was sie noch aus Büchern herzog.

„Es gibt nicht mehr viele Phowlyris, wenige, von denen man überhaupt Kenntnis hat. Wir glauben nicht, dass viele von ihnen auf Voldemort's Seite kämpfen. Die ewige Phowlyris jedoch, so nannte sie sich selbst, ist die älteste Tochter der mittlerweile verstorbenen Königin der Phowlyris und tut genau dies. Sie hat sich damals, im ersten Krieg vor 20 Jahren, Voldemort angeschlossen und kämpfte auch an seiner Seite.

Phowlyris können ja nicht getötet werden. Wenn sie getötet werden, leben sie ewig. Sie nennt sich so, weil sie nicht dazu gezwungen wird, ewig zu leben, sondern es in ihrer eigenen Macht steht und ewig leben _will_.

Sie hat ihre eigene Familie verraten und im Hintergrund intrigiert, was dazu führte, dass sich fast jeder von ihrem Volk selbst entschlossen hat zu sterben. Sie war sehr gefürchtet, nicht nur, weil sie eine Phowlyris ist, sondern weil sie als die Tochter der Königin sehr spezielle Fähigkeiten besaß, gegen die Zauberer und Hexen allgemein machtlos waren.

Unsere Eltern und der gesamte Orden hatte einen harten Kampf mit ihr. Dadurch, dass die Phowlyris jahrelang keine Gefahr darstellten, gab es auch kein Grund sich ihnen zu entledigen. Es gab nur eine vor dieser ewigen Phowlyris, die eine Gefahr darstellte und diese wurde in einem Stein eingesperrt. Auf ewig. Und auch nur von Godric Gryffindor."

Harry's Ausdruck hatte sich grimmig verfinstert.

„Ja, genau," stimmte Jilli ihm zu, denn sein Gesicht sprach alles aus, was nicht gesagt werden musste.

„Aber Dumbledore und die anderen hatten es dennoch geschafft mit der _ewigen Phowlyris_ zurechtzukommen. Sie haben es geschafft einen Fluch zu entwickeln, der sie _erblinden_ ließ, woraufhin sie danach verschwand. Sie lebte zwar, konnte aber nicht mehr sehen und dadurch auch ihre Magie nicht mehr einsetzen. Niemanden mehr einnehmen und besitzen.

Der Krieg fand durch deinen Sturz von Voldemort sein Ende und sie verschwand gleichfalls von der Bildfläche.

Wieder aufgetaucht ist sie erst heute. Wir haben zwar all die Jahre damit gerechnet, dass sie wieder aufkreuzen könnte, aber Dumbledore hoffte, sie hätte aus dieser Lektion gelernt und würde sich für immer raushalten, statt so ein Schicksal erneut zu riskieren.

 _Hoffte_ , wohlgemerkt. Das bedeutet, er hat bereits damit gerechnet, dass es nicht eintreffen könnte. Ich denke, Professor White weiß, wie man mit ihr umzugehen hat. Sie spricht normalerweise keine leeren Drohungen aus."

Harry nickte verstehend, wenn auch nach wie vor irritiert. Von diesen Wesen zu lesen oder sie in Erinnerungen zu sehen war etwas anderes als schließlich tatsächlich direkt vor ihnen zu stehen und ihre Magie zu spüren. Selbst jetzt zitterte er noch von dieser Begegnung, denn das Gefühl, was der Sturm in ihm bewirkt hatte, das konnte er mit keinem anderen Gefühl vergleichen, dennoch hatte es ihn tief bis ins Mark erschüttert.

„Du solltest zu ihr gehen. Zu Professor White," sagte Brian, aber Harry sah ihn verwundert über diesen Vorschlag an.

„Ich?"

„Sie wird sich von mir nicht heilen lassen," erklärte der Freund deprimiert. „Angst, dass ich in ihre Erinnerungen sehen könnte. Du tust das ja bereits, also wird sie sich von dir eher helfen lassen."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie das geht. Heilen mit den dunklen Künsten..."

„Du musst sie nicht heilen," sagte Jilli mitfühlend. „Das tut sie schon selbst, aber aufpassen, dass sie sich nicht überanstrengt. Sie lässt dich eher an sich ran."

Da ihn beide zuversichtlich und aufmunternd ansahen und er wusste, wie besorgt sie dennoch um Professor White waren, weil er es selber irgendwie auch war, nickte er schließlich. Harry ging langsam und sehr vorsichtig zu der Direktorin rüber, sehr wohl in dem Wissen und auch der Erwartung, dass sie ihn gleich einen äußerst giftigen Blick zuwerfen könnte und wieder zu den anderen zurückschickte. Stattdessen aber näherte er sich ohne, dass sie ihn überhaupt wahrnahm.

„Professor White?" begann er vorsichtig, aber sie reagierte nicht. Sie starrte still zum Himmel. Harry setzte sich unweit neben ihr im Schneidersitz nieder und sah die Hexe umsichtig an. Er stellte fest, dass sie in der Tat die meisten ihrer Wunden selber geheilt hatte. Manche Wunden waren verschwunden, andere waren nicht mehr ganz so groß wie zuvor und bluteten auch nicht mehr. Ihr Zustand aber war wie vorhin auch sehr erschöpft und kraftlos gewesen.

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte oder ob er überhaupt etwas sagen sollte, aber White hatte ihn auch nicht wieder weggeschickt, obgleich er sich sicher war, dass sie ihn bemerkt und auch ein kurzen Blick zugeworfen hatte. Er entschloss sich bei ihr sitzen zu bleiben und zu schweigen, sie aber aufmerksam zu beobachten, um sicherzugehen, dass sie sich auch wirklich erholte.

* * *

Erneut war es Abends und Harry lag auf seinem Umhang am Lagerfeuer neben Jilli und Brian. White saß immer noch am Baumstamm unweit von ihnen entfernt, hatte Harry jedoch zum schlafen zu den anderen zurückgeschickt. Jilli war früher als sie eingeschlafen und ob White nun wach war oder schlief konnte keiner der beiden Jungs beurteilen, da alles was sie sahen ihr Rücken war. Die beiden Jungs lagen jeweils auf der Seite einander zugewandt und sahen einander aufmerksam an.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?" fragte Harry leise. Einerseits wollte er seine Schwester nicht wecken, andererseits sollte White genauso wenig mitkriegen, dass die beiden noch nicht schliefen. Brian nickte.

„Du auch nicht, hm?"

„Nah, irgendwie... geht mir zu viel im Kopf herum. Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Schieß los."

„Jilli hat mir zwar davon erzählt, aber – Ich versteh nicht genau, warum du nicht bei Professor White und Sirius sein durftest als er dich fand? Er hat dich doch sehr früh gefunden und... Sirius war doch noch nicht in Askaban? Und Professor White lebte doch auch noch? Jilli erzählte zwar etwas davon, dass Dumbledore meinte, die Nähe zwischen euch sei nicht gut für dich, aber, ich versteh das nicht. Was heißt das genau?"

Brian dachte ein wenig angestrengt nach, dann begann er zu schmunzeln und wandte sich zurück an Harry.

„Professor White ist auf dieselbe Weise wie ich geboren worden. Wusstest du das?"

„... Nein," sagte Harry irritiert und warf einen kurzen Blick zu White. Die Hexe hatte sich nach wie vor kaum gerührt und schien die kleine Gruppe auch immer noch nicht wahrzunehmen.

„Das ist der Hauptgrund, warum Dumbledore nicht wollte, dass ich meine Eltern zu früh kennenlerne. Sagte er mir jedenfalls als ich ihn darauf Jahre später ansprach. Meinte, weil die Magie in Professor White bereits durch eine solche Geburt viel zu intensiv und schwarz-magisch war, wäre es gefährlich für mich gewesen, bei ihnen zu sein. Egal, ob nun nur bei Sirius oder ihr und Sirius. Das hätte wohl keine Rolle gespielt, weil in dem Moment, in dem ich ihnen begegnet wäre, die Magie in mir verrückt spielen würde und ich als Kind noch nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, es in den Griff zu bekommen."

Brian lachte kurz leise auf.

„Er hat sinnbildlich versucht unsere Situation anhand einer Eisschicht zu erklären. Sagte, wir ständen alle verteilt auf einer großen Eisschicht und diese könnte halten, weil sich jeder gut genug verteilt. Dabei ist das Gewicht einer Person gleichzusetzen mit der dunklen Magie, die in einem fließt. Und was diese dunkle Magie betrifft sind Professor White, Sirius und Ich bei einem Aufeinandertreffen, wie Yuno, Madame Maxime und Hagrid mit dem Gewicht auf einer Eisplatte."

Harry musste bei dieser Vorstellung nun ebenfalls grinsen.

„Jiah, genau," stimmte Brian ihm zu. „Ich wäre der Schwächste, könnte nicht schwimmen und wäre ertrunken."

„Aber ist Sirius nicht normal geboren worden?"

„Spielt keine Rolle. Sagte zumindest Dumbledore. Selbst wenn nur er und Ich damals aufeinander getroffen wären, wären wir zu Hagrid und Yuno mutiert. Das lag daran, dass Professor White zu viel schwarze Magie in sich trug, sich in mir vervielfacht hätte und meine Magie in sich implodieren würde, wenn ich auf meine Eltern treffe.

Als ich dann älter wurde und auf die Xerchia Akademie ging, hab ich mich mit dieser Problematik tiefer beschäftigt. Wollte wissen, was so schlimm daran ist, so geboren zu werden, wie ich oder Professor White. Gab ein paar richtig üble Bücher, die über die Effekte schrieben, welche bei anderen beobachtet wurden. Gab vor Hundert Jahren schon mal Versuche so ein Kind zur Welt zu bringen.

Man fand es heraus, weil es ziemlich stümperhaft durchgeführt wurde. Andererseits waren es auch die ersten Versuche, also vielleicht war es auch eher Unwissenheit. Die Kinder stellten sich als leere seelenlose Marionetten heraus. Eines davon hat sogar mit 10 Jahren schon den _Avada Kedavra_ wirksam anwenden können. Allerdings starb er direkt nachdem er den Fluch aussprach.

Ein anderes Kind starb einfach mitten auf der Straßen als es hinter seinen Eltern herging. Da es mitten auf der Straßen geschah, konnten die Eltern das nicht verbergen. Die Heiler waren sofort zur Stelle. Das Kind war gesund, hatte keine Krankheiten, war nicht mal unterernährt. War allerdings erst 4. Passanten sagten, es wäre ungewöhnlich brav und still gewesen für ein so junges Kind. Speziell ausgebildete Heiler fanden schließlich heraus, der Tod kam durch die Unmengen an dunkler Magie, die seinen Körper überflutete. Zu viel für ein Kind.

Es gab einige Zauberer, die diese dunkle Magie in diesen Kindern näher erforscht haben und herausfanden, dass bei dieser Art der Zeugung eines Kindes der Fluch so viel dunkle Magie im Fötus produziert, dass es die Seele praktisch für sich einnimmt und wenn es nicht ab und zu geheilt wird, komplett zersetzt. Wie bei dem 4jährigen Kind.

Sie fanden ebenfalls heraus, dass diese von diesem einen Fluch erzeugte dunkle Magie sehr zerstörerisch ist. Trifft sie auf eine genauso tief schwarze Magie, implodiert sie förmlich und absorbiert es. Nachdem sie jedoch etwas weiße Magie dazu mischten, war dieser Vorgang schwächer und als die weiße Magie in beidem überwog, passierte nichts. Beide Magien blieben wie sie waren."

Harry nickte immer noch verwirrt, da lächelte Brian schwach.

„Dumbledore hat sich auf das verlassen, was Zauberer vor ihm herausfanden. Ich war ihm lange Zeit... Ich nahm ihm das lange Zeit übel. Bis ich auf die Xerchia Akademie kam und das las. Da verstand ich ihn besser."

Eine Weile war es wieder ruhig zwischen ihnen. Brian hatte begonnen den Himmel über sich anzustarren und Harry musste das Gehörte irgendwie verarbeiten. Nein, er hatte nicht gewusst, dass White auch auf diese Weise geboren wurde. Andererseits, was wusste er überhaupt über sie?

„Glaubst du, ihr geht es gut?" flüsterte Harry leise.

„Laut all den Geschichten, die ich kenne, yap, ich denke, ihr geht es gut," sagte Brian ebenfalls in einer Lautstärke, so dass nur Harry ihn hörte.

„Was sind das für Geschichten?"

„Sirius hat mir die meisten erzählt. Kann also gut sein, dass alles eher übertrieben ist. Aber Remus, Molly und Arthur haben auch einiges erzählt, also steckt da schon ein großes Stück Wahrheit dahinter."

„Sirius hat mir nie von ihr erzählt," entgegnete Harry nachdenklich. „Eigentlich hat er mir nie viel von irgendjemandem erzählt. Geschweige denn von sich selbst."

Brian gluckste amüsiert.

„Blieb euch auch nicht viel Zeit dazu, oder?" beschwichtigte er jedoch die Sorgen des jungen Freundes. „Als ich ihn damals kennenlernte, hat Dumbledore uns mit Absicht monatelang alleine im Haus meiner Großeltern gelassen und die anderen vom Orden oft weggeschickt. Zum einen konnte ich so diese Seite meiner Familie kennenlernen, zum anderen schaffte ich es, dass er mir eher zu vertrauen begann."

„Vielleicht hätte er dir auch so vertraut? Du bist immerhin sein Sohn?"

„Jaah," machte Brian zweifelnd. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es in meiner Familie so Brauch ist, dass die Väter gut mit den Söhnen auskommen."

Auf Harry's verdutztes Gesicht hin, schmunzelte er und blickte ein wenig bedrückt zurück.

„Die _Black – Dumbledore – White - Vorfahre-Nachfahre-Verbindung_ ist nicht ganz so heil und wunderbar wie es in der Potter Familie üblicher ist. Ich hab auch viele Geschichten über deine Eltern und Großeltern gehört. Glaub mir, bei dir hätte man eher damit gerechnet, dass du deinem Vater nach Jahren begegnest und ihr euch auf Anhieb gut versteht ohne zu wissen, wer der andere ist."

Harry sah den Freund traurig an. Er erinnerte sich an das, was Sirius über seine Familie damals gesagt hatte und auch, was er über seine, Harry's, Großeltern sagte. Er war irgendwie froh, dass Brian eher nach Sirius kam und die beiden sich verstanden.

„Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 gehört natürlich dir," sagte er als es ihm wieder einfiel, dass das Haus immer noch in seinem Besitz war. „Muss dich allerdings warnen. Dir gehört auch ein mürrischer Hauself."

Sein Freund lachte amüsiert.

„Nah, behalt's, Harry."

„Wieso das? Es gehört rechtmäßig dir. Sirius hätte es dir vermacht, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass du sein Sohn bist."

„Nun, erstens: Ich bin auch so nicht obdachlos. Ich hab ein super Apartment in London. Nicht weit weg von dir übrigens. Zweitens: All die Geschichten, die ich über meine und deine Eltern kenne, keines davon beinhaltet etwas gutes mit Grimmauldplatz Nr 12."

Das Haus war also eine Bürde für sie beide gewesen. Harry nickte verstehend.

„Sirius hat oft über dich gesprochen," fuhr Brian leise fort. „Er sagte, wir würden uns bestimmt gut verstehen. Er hatte recht."

Harry grinste amüsiert.

„Jaaah, das hatte er."

„Was nicht heißt, dass es dir bis jetzt nicht gut ging," stellte Brian jedoch klar. „Ich mein, du hast sehr gute Freunde und eine Freundin, um die dich so mancher Typ in Hogwarts beneidet."

„Err?"

„Wenn man als Wachen durch die Gänge der Schule patrouilliert bekommt man ne Menge mit. Schüler verstehen es noch nicht, dass man Geheimnisse nicht einfach so auf den Korridoren miteinander austauschen sollte. Es geht das Gerücht um, du hättest Ginny Dean Thomas ausgespannt?"

„Die waren doch schon getrennt, als wir zusammen kamen," murmelte Harry verlegen, obgleich er wusste, dass er innerlich vielleicht doch nicht so ganz unschuldig an ihrer Trennung war. Gewünscht hatte er sich ihr Beziehungsende schließlich oft genug. Brian lachte bellend, hielt jedoch inne als sich Jilli ein wenig rührte. Fast hätten die beiden sie aufgeweckt und beide wurden auf der Stelle wieder leiser mit ihren Stimmen.

„Jilli war auch sehr beliebt in ihrer Schule. Hatte so einige Typen verbraucht, jedenfalls laut Fleur. Hab die Typen auch kurz gesehen, wenn wir Aufträge in Frankreich hatten. Ein Verlierer nach dem anderen, aber schien mit allen etwas _ernstes_ gewesen zu sein. Zitat: Fleur."

Harry gluckste leise.

„Hab gehört, du hattest nur zwei. Cho Chang und Ginny?"

„Uhm – Ja. Wie sieht's bei dir aus?"

„Bei meinen Elternkomplexen glaubst du doch nicht echt, dass ich da noch nen Frauenkomplex hätte ertragen können?"

„Err -"

Die beiden sprachen noch etwas länger über dies und jenes bis sie schließlich ebenfalls beschlossen sich noch eine Mütze voll Schlaf abzuholen, bevor die Sonne wieder aufging und sie endlich den Rückweg antreten würden. Harry fragte ihn noch, was nun wurde, nachdem sie den Nebel von Ravenclaw an Voldemort verloren hatte, aber Brian zuckte lediglich die Schultern und meinte, dass sie dann wohl den Schutz nur mit drei von den vier Nebeln über Hogwarts einrichten würden, sofern man den letzten Nebel von Hufflepuff noch fand. Es war dann zwar weniger stark als wenn sie alle vier hätten, aber immer noch mehr als gar kein zusätzlicher Schutz.

* * *

Während die drei schliefen und das kleine, wärmende Lagerfeuer weiterhin friedlich vor sich hinbrannte, hatte sich Anna ihnen zugewandt und sie eine Weile lang in Gedanken versunken beobachtet. Für einen Moment sah sie ein anderes Bild vor sich. Es waren nicht Harry, Brian und Jilli, die hier lagen und schliefen. Sie sah James, Sirius und Lilli, wie sie mit ihr zusammen am Lagerfeuer saßen, Marshmallows rösteten und die Jungs ihr Butterbier verschlangen. Sie lachten viel, daran konnte sie sich an dem Abend am besten erinnern. Sie ahnten zwar was nach Hogwarts auf sie zukommen könnte, aber in dem Ausmaß hatten sie zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht damit gerechnet. Trotz allem, was passiert war, glaubten sie noch an ein gutes Ende. Jetzt, wo sie die drei zusammen hier sah, erinnerte sie sich gerne an jenem Abend zurück, an dem sie noch unbeschwert an eine helle und gute Zukunft geglaubt hatten und sich darüber unterhielten, was wohl aus jedem werden würde später.

„Stattler und Longbottom werden direkt nach Hogwarts heiraten und ein dutzend Kinder kriegen," begann James und Sirius prostete ihm mit dem Butterbier in seiner Hand zu als Zeichen, dass er vollkommen seiner Meinung war.

„Alice hat eine Stelle im Zaubereiministerium und Frank startet eine Ausbildung zum Auror," wandte Lilli jedoch ein. „Und die beiden sind überhaupt nicht der Typ für ein dutzend Kinder."

Anna nahm den Stecken mit den gerösteten Marshmallows vom Lagerfeuer und stieß mit Lilli zusammen mit den Stecken an als Zeichen, dass sie ihrer Meinung war. Lilli kicherte freudig.

„Cat Jordan," fuhr Sirius für den Freund fort. „Reporterin für den Propheten, weil sie niemals ihre große Klappe für sinnloses Geschwätz los wird und ihr Frauen braucht immer Klatsch und Tratsch."

„Das ist doch gar nicht wahr!" sagten die beiden gleichzeitig empört.

„Cord Malfoy!" fuhr James fort ohne auf die Frauen einzugehen. „Todesser und spielt spätestens nächstes Jahr mit den Gartengnomen unter der Erde."

Das Gesicht jedes einzelnen von ihnen zeigte, dass sie sich in dem Punkt alle relativ einig waren und so grinste James breit, nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Butterbier und wandte sich mit vielsagendem Blick an Sirius.

„Du bist dran, Padfoot."

„Err – An White!"

„Oh! Hey! Stopp! Stopp! Stopp! Stopp! Stopp! Stopp! Stopp!" unterbrach sie die Jungs aufgebracht, aber das heizte sie sogar noch mehr ein und James begann direkt bevor Sirius seinen Vorschlag abgeben konnte.

„An White! Heilerin im St. Mungo -" Alle drei sahen James überrascht an, doch er erhob den Finger und deutete ihnen an, dass das Beste noch kam. „- In der geschlossenen Station! Weil das die Einzigen sind, die ihre Heilkünste ertragen. Verheiratet mit Padfoot und kinderlos."

„Ha ha!" machte sie sarkastisch. „Kinderlos. Nehm ich an. Jedes Kind tut mir leid, wenn ich tatsächlich den da heirate. Aber Heilerin ist -"

„An White!" fuhr Sirius dazwischen, bevor sie ihren Satz beenden konnte. „Moderatorin des Radiosenders _notorische Hexen_. Verheiratet mit mir. _Mit_ einem Kind."

„Das du aus einer anderen Ehe mit einbringst?" warf Anna zynisch ein, aber Sirius zog eine schiefe Fratze.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass wenn ich mit Lilli ein Kind hätte, sie es dann eher behält?"

„HEY!" protestierten jedoch sowohl Lilli wie auch James auf Sirius' Kommentar, der nicht anders konnte als wie ein Honigkuchenpferd zu grinsen.

„Lilli Evans!"

„Nein, Sirius!"

„Aurorin!"

„Sirius! Stopp! Das spielen wir nicht mit mir."

„Verheiratet mit _James Potter_."

Das kam von Sirius, James und Anna gleichzeitig, so dass Lilli feuerrot im Gesicht wurde und nun mehr stotterte als den Freund mit fester Stimme zum aufhören zu bewegen.

„Sirius, jetzt – komm – lass das."

„Und _zwei_ Kinder," endete er heiter. „Das bedeutet, wir müssen auch nicht mehr über Prongs Zukunft sprechen. Ist ja dasselbe wie Lils."

„Außer, dass ich kein Auror werde. Ich nehm die Kohle meiner Eltern und lass mich vom Ruhm meiner hübschen Frau mitziehen," witzelte James und zuckte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen. Lilli fand das so niedlich, sie konnte nicht anders als ihn zu küssen.

„Reden wir bei zwei Kinder von dem einen, dass sie aus der Ehe mit Sirius hatte?" witzelte Anna belustigt, woraufhin das knutschende Paar direkt auseinanderfuhr. Sirius warf ihr einen dämlichen Blick zu, während Lilli und James erneut drauf und dran waren sich empört zu entrüsten.

„Nun komm!" sagte Sirius indes noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnten. „Ich bin ein Kerl für die Ewigkeit. Wenn ich Lilli erst mal heirate -"

„HEY!" warf James erneut ein, jedoch entschieden amüsierter als vorher. Sirius ignorierte den Freund und fuhr einfach fort.

„Dann bleib ich für immer gebunden. Ich heirate also nicht einfach so, An und da Prongs Lilli bestimmt vor mir fragt -"

Er warf nun grinsend einen Seitenblick zum besten Freund, der davon sichtlich wieder milder gestimmt war.

„Steck ich wohl mit dir fest."

„Ha!" machte sie jedoch selbstgefällig. „Wer sagt denn, dass ich mich mit dir abgebe?!"

„James sagt das!"

„Wah!" sagten James und Anna gleichzeitig, aber Lilli hatte begonnen zu lachen. Zwar war sie die Einzige in der Runde, dafür so herzlich, dass es ansteckend war und obgleich die beiden verwirrt waren, sie mit ihr und Sirius mitlachten.

„Ihr seid so doof!" sagte Anna schließlich während James Lilli fest in seine Arme drückte und sie sich auch genauso fest an ihm festhielt als ob seine Umarmung noch nicht genug war. Sirius und Anna tauschten sanfte Blicke aus.

Es war ein schöner, vor allen Dingen aber ein freier Abend für sie alle gewesen. Sie erinnerte sich noch an etwas anderes sehr wichtiges aus dieser Nacht.

„Kindernamen," sagte Sirius. „ _Fral_ bei Longbottom und Stattler."

Alle drei schüttelten fassungslos den Kopf, aber Sirius hatte nicht aufgehört mit schelmischem Blick die Augenbrauen zu zucken.

„Ginge aber auch _Alfr,_ " schlug James stattdessen vor und musste sich hart zurückhalten nicht in prustendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

„Kein Junge oder Mädchen wird es seinen Eltern danken, wenn man es Fral oder Alfr nennt!" protestierte Anna sofort.

„Alice und Frank würden eher einen traditionellen Namen für ihr Kind wählen, da bin ich mir sicher," sagte Lilli sanft. „Ich hab mir bisher nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie ich meine nennen würde."

Die Hexe sah nun insbesondere die Freundin an, wissend, dass diese vor geraumer Zeit schon mal schwanger war und sie somit vielleicht eher darüber nachgedacht hatte. Keiner von ihnen hatte es geschafft Anna groß dazu zu bringen über diese Zeit oder ihre Gefühle zu sprechen, auch wenn es jeder von ihnen hin und wieder zumindest versucht hatte. Ihre Versuche wurden stets abgeblockt. An dem Abend aber hatten sie Glück, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass sich die Freundin von der friedlichen und melancholischen Stimmung zwischen ihnen mitreißen ließ.

„ _Maria Lasiar_ , wenn es ein Mädchen ist," sagte sie mit einem zarten Lächeln. Es zeigte, dass sie sich tatsächlich bereits darüber Gedanken gemacht hatte. „Und... _Brian Michael_ , wenn es ein Sohn ist."

Zu spät hatten die Freunde bemerkt, dass sie zu still gewesen waren, denn Anna sah überrascht auf, bemerkte die für sie unangenehme Stille und hatte das gerade eben noch sanfte Lächeln direkt verbannt. Sirius räusperte sich und begann erneut breit zu grinsen.

„Ja, warum nicht. Ich bin einverstanden mit den Namen für unsere Kinder."

„Ach ja?" entgegnete sie höhnisch. „Bist du?!"

„Yop," sagte er, den Hohn in ihrer Stimme ignorierend und klang selbstgefällig wie eh und je. „Ich verstehe _Michael_. Mr. Potter ist cool. Aber _Brian_? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du und Dumbledore so eng seid."

„Das eine hat doch mit dem anderen nichts zu tun?" entgegnete sie und versuchte möglichst gleichgültig zu erscheinen. Das dies komplett fehl schlug sah man an den ebenfalls freudigen Gesichter der beiden anderen Freunde. James und Lilli mochten die Namen, die ihre Freundin in die Runde geschmissen hatte.

„Eigentlich," sagte James nachdenklich, jedoch darauf bedacht nichts zu sagen, was einem von ihnen unangenehm sein könnte. „Hat es sehr viel damit zu tun. Ich denke, Dumbledore würde sich freuen, das zu wissen."

„Jaah, und wenn ihm einer von euch das erzählt, hex ich ihm Furunkeln an eine gewisse Stelle, so dass ihr euch schnell gewünscht hättet, es nicht getan zu haben."

„Das muss ihm keiner sagen, An. Wenn du Kinder kriegst und sie so nennst, kriegt er es doch eh raus."

„Außer, dass ich keine Kinder haben werde, James."

„Hab ich da nicht auch ein Wort mitzureden, ob wir Kinder haben oder nicht?!" warf Sirius grinsend ein, doch erneut bekam er von ihr einen ungläubigen Blick.

„Du nimmst wirklich bereits an, dass es auf dich und mich hinausläuft, du Casanova Hoch Eine Milliarde?! Gibt es in Hogwarts eigentlich eine Schülerin, der du nicht schon mal schöne Augen gemacht hast?"

Anna lächelte bei dem Gedanken an diesen Abend. Sie hatten noch sehr lange herumgeblödelt und einfach nur die Stimmung zwischen ihnen allen genossen.

Traurig sah sie nun wieder Jilli, Harry und Brian an.

„Sorge... bewegt _Dark Breath_ in dir," flüsterte die Hexe erstaunt zum schlafenden Schüler. Natürlich hörte sie keiner der drei, aber Anna musste es aussprechen, um es wirklich zu glauben. „Du hast dir Sorgen um mich gemacht und warst bereit den _Procella_ Zauber mit _Dark Breath_ zu nutzen. Bemerkenswert. Ich dachte, es gäbe nur den einen Weg, dieses Gleichgewicht in dir zu schaffen. Ob Dumbledore dies wohl gewusst hat?

Wahrscheinlich hat er es. Deswegen auch seine Taten. Es ist eine andere Art von Sorge, nicht wahr? Du warst nicht bereit _Dark Breath_ zu nutzen als es um deine Freunde oder Ginny ging. Wieso bei mir, Harry? Was ist hier anders?

Bei James war es dasselbe. Sorge löste die Magie nicht in ihm aus. Es muss eine Mischung sein, die _Dark Breath_ in dir bewegt..."

Ihr Blick wanderte weiter zu Brian und auch er schlief ähnlich wie Harry sehr tief und ruhig.

„Du hast mich Mum genannt..." flüsterte sie gerührt und lehnte ihren Kopf traurig senkrecht an den Baumstamm an. „Ich kann aber nicht deine Mutter sein. Genauso wenig, wie ich für Jilli da sein kann. Wenn ich das tue, dann bin ich schwach, angreifbar und nicht mehr in der Lage euch zu schützen und am Leben zu halten.

Ich verstehe nun, warum Dumbledore seine Gefühle anderen gegenüber so selten zugelassen hat. Warum Michael Potter so wenig menschlich auf viele wirkte. Wenn ich keine Empathin wäre, vielleicht hätte ich dann auch nie den Menschen gesehen, der er wirklich war. Sie mussten alle eine Entscheidung fällen. Dumbledore, Michael und Harold Potter... Heute weiß ich, wie schwer es ihnen wirklich gefallen sein musste.

Ich möchte nicht, dass Harry, Brian und Jilli eines Tages dies auch tun müssen. Das mit Voldemort, das muss endlich ein Ende finden. Sirius... Ich vermisse dich und die anderen so sehr. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das hier durchstehe... ohne dich."

Sie schloss ihre Augen und ruhte sich aus. Sie ließ diese Schwäche zu, nur für diesen einen winzigen Augenblick wollte sie nicht mehr stark sein. Nur für diesen kleinen Moment... Danach würde sie es wieder sein. Kalt genug, um sich gegen Voldemort zu stellen und ihn daran zu hindern den einzigen zu töten, der seinen Untergang endgültig herbeiführen kann. Sehr wohl in dem Wissen, dass sie das ihr Wichtigste dafür opferte.

* * *

Als der Morgen schließlich graute und die drei wieder aufwachten, war auch White längst wach. Ihre Wunden waren verbunden und kaum noch zu erkennen, was durchaus daran liegen könnte, dass auch ihr Umhang ohnehin weiß wie die Bandagen war.

„Zeit nach Hause zu kehren," sagte sie sanft.

Die drei schritten erneut schweigend einen Weg entlang bis sie schließlich an einen Felsen kamen und dort stoppten.

„Das ist das Portal hinaus. Harry?"

Sie deutete ihm an heranzutreten und er folgte der Aufforderung. Sie nahm seine Hand und legte die Zauberstabspitze auf seine Handfläche.

„Wir hätten zwar auch noch andere Wege nehmen können, jedoch würden wir dadurch viel länger benötigen und Zeit ist etwas, das wir nicht besitzen. Ein Blutopfer wird das Portal öffnen, so dass nur ein Nachfahre Gryffindor's mit seinen Gefährten schneller wieder aus dem Gebiet herauskommt."

Er nickte verstehend.

„ _Diffindo_ ," sagte White sanft und ein Schnitt zog sich entlang seiner Handfläche. Er zuckte kurz auf, biss jedoch die Zähne zusammen, um den kurzen Schmerz zu ertragen. Jeder hier der anderen hatte überall Verletzungen von Kämpfen. Allein er hatte keine sichtbaren Wunden. Er wollte nicht wegen einer so kleinen Wunde Schwäche zeigen. Dann legte er die Handfläche auf die Felswand und beobachtete, wie sie sich Wellenartig auflöste. Sie machten nun ein anderes Berggebiet aus, wo vorher nur eine lange und hohe, massive Felswand stand. Sie schritten durch und kaum, dass sie alle auf der anderen Seite waren, verschloss sich die Wand hinter ihnen wieder als ob es sich übernatürlich schnell wieder zusammenwuchs.

„Was ist mit den anderen? Die Todesser oder die Phowlyris?"

„Die Phowlyris reist durch ihre eigene Ebene. Das mag auch etwas dauern, aber dennoch schneller als die Todesser. Sie finden raus, früher oder später. Gryffindor hätte nie ein Gebiet erschaffen, das andere Menschen, egal wie schlecht sie sind, auf grausame und qualvolle Weise tötet und gefangen hält.

Er glaubte daran, dass die Magie schon dafür Sorge trug, dass diese das bekamen, was sie durch ihre Taten verdienten."

Er nickte, wenn auch ein wenig verwirrt.

„Ihr drei kehrt zurück nach Hogwarts. Ich werde zu den anderen stoßen, um zu sehen, wie die Suche nach dem Nebel von Hufflepuff läuft."

Noch bevor einer von ihnen überhaupt etwas sagen konnte, war White verschwunden. Erneut schüttelte Brian deprimiert den Kopf.

„Na kommt, zurück nach Hogwarts mit uns."


	18. Chapter 18

Nächstes =)

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Heyho =)

Aih, im Bachelor ging das bei mir auch nicht. Erst im Master hatte ich die Auswahl. Im Bachelor bestand meine Auswahl zwischen dem BWL Cluster und VWL Cluster Öö Mal sehen, ob mir das bei der Bewerbung viel einbringt =) Werd jetzt dann Ende November starten, sobald ich mit dem Lebenslauf fertig bin und ich zumindest in das Programmieren mit C eingearbeitet habe oder aber tiefer mit Java gearbeitet habe. Eins von beidem. Wenn ich schon eher als Informatikerin arbeite, sollte ich mein Wissen in dem Bereich auf dem Laufenden halten und nicht mit Unwissenheit glänzen...

Hm, hast du ihre Krimibücher eigentlich gelesen? Ich bin nicht so ein Krimifan,beim lesen, daher wären die Bücher für mich wahrscheinlich auch nichts. Und wie ist die Annahme der Bücher so bei denjenigen, die es lesen?! Davon hab nämlich ich zum Beispiel nichts mitgekriegt, dass sie auch noch Krimi Bücher geschrieben hat ^^

Ich wusste das mit dem Index auch nicht. Hab das nur zufällig neulich in ner Sendung gesehen als es um Amerika ging. Die spinnen ja eh ein wenig da drüben Öö Andererseits, welche Nation spinnt nicht irgendwo XD

Bisher noch nicht. Außer, dass sie sich selbst die ewige Phowlyris nennt, aber James gibt ihr im kommenden Kapitel einen selbstausgedachten Namen XD

Hm, auch wenn das ein Spoiler auf CofX ist - Auf einem Auge kann die ewige Phowlyris sehen. Auf dem anderen nicht. Eine Phowlyris kann man ja so nicht töten und James und die anderen mussten einen Weg finden, um mit der ewigen Phowlyris fertig zu werden ohne auf die grausamen Methoden zurückzugreifen, die ihnen bekannt waren. Sie auf eine gewisse Zeit erblinden zu lassen erschienen in Anbetracht ihrer Situation als ein machbarer Ausweg.

Ja, leider =/ Aber die Geschichte von Sirius-Anna-Brian war auch so gedacht, beziehungsweise zwar unschöne Vergangenheit, dafür aber mit einem Happy End für den Jungen. Brian wird die FF also definitiv überleben ^^ Sonst wäre ja wirklich der letzte der Black Familie tot.

Nope, weiß Voldemort im Moment noch nicht, denn es weiß auch im Orden nicht jeder, wer Brian ist. Für die meisten ist er ja ein Sohn von Andromeda und Ted Tonks. Diejenigen, die es wissen waren stets darauf bedacht es nicht breitzutreten weswegen auch Snape nichts davon weiß. Es war also durchaus auch ein Schutzgedanke von Dumbledore dabei Brian's wahre Identität zu verschweigen.

Wenn ich wetten müsste, würde ich auf James setzen, der den Namen in einem Moment aus Versehen an Dumbledore ausplauderte XD

Uih =) Ich mag das total gerne, dass du gerne Jilli-Harry-Brian liest. Vor allen Dingen, weil Jilli und Brian ja eigentlich erfundene Charaktere sind und keine bereits bekannten, beliebten Charaktere aus HP. Ich glaub, normal liest man gern nur von den bereits bekannten Charakteren und die neuen sind ja nicht wirklich so interessant. Hatte schon Angst, dass ich hier Überhand mit den neuen nehme. Yupieh =)

Thx fürs liebe Review =) Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 18 - the worth of a life I

Endlich wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren war ein sehr gutes Gefühl gewesen. Als ob Harry nach langer Zeit endlich wieder nach Hause kam, wo es sicher und vertraut war. Da stand er vor den Toren und es fühlte sich erneut überwältigend an.

„Da wir dich hier nun abgesetzt haben, machen wir uns wieder auf dem Weg," sagte Brian und er wandte sich ihm und Jilli verwirrt zu. Eigentlich dachte er, die beiden würden mit rein kommen und noch eine Weile bleiben, doch mit dem Wissen ihrer sofortigen Abreise legte sich ein Schatten über das gute Gefühl.

„Wir müssten auch mal im St. Mungo vorbei schauen," erklärte er mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns.

„Und danach wieder zu den anderen dazu stoßen, um den letzten Nebel zu finden."

„Ich könnte doch auch wieder mitkommen?" schlug Harry eilig vor, aber Jilli schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du warst nun lang genug weg. Schule hat Vorrang. Schon vergessen?"

Er verzog unzufrieden eine Grimasse, denn wenn es nach ihm ginge, so war dies nicht der Fall. Auch wenn ihm annähernd jeder dazu ermahnte, seine Ausbildung hier ernster zu nehmen.

„Wir sehen uns an Weihnachten, kleiner Bruder."

„Apropos!" Ihm fiel erst jetzt etwas ein und kam sich dumm vor sie das nicht schon viel früher gefragt zu haben.

„Wo wohnst du eigentlich? Dass Brian in einem Apartment in meiner Nähe wohnt, weiß ich ja mittlerweile. Aber wo wohnst du?"

Jilli zögerte und begann überrumpelt komische Bewegungen mit dem Mund zu formen. Harry fand ja, dass sie gerade etwas von einem Fisch auf dem Trockenen hatte. Er sah sie auffordernd an.

„Ich – wohne -" sagte sie sehr langatmig. „ _Nicht_ \- in einem Apartment in deiner Nähe."

Brian gluckste vergnügt, als ihn jedoch beide ansahen, nahm er sofort aufgebend die Hand hoch.

„Sorry."

„Das war nicht meine Frage," sagte Harry an seine Schwester gewandt und sah sie erneut auffordernd an. Nun war er nämlich sehr neugierig auf die Antwort und hätte sie auch nicht ohne eine gehen lassen. „Also? _Wo wohnst du_?"

Sie sah immer noch aus als ob sie das nicht mal aussprechen könnte und Brian stieß sie freundschaftlich an der Schulter an.

„Sags ihm schon und brings hinter dir, damit er auch endlich weiß wie irre du wirklich bist."

Jilli warf Brian dafür einen bösen Blick zu, doch er grinste genauso breit wie eh und je. Harry zuckte verwundert zurück. Wieso sollte er sie für irre halten?! Wo konnte sie denn bitte schon wohnen, dass er sie danach für verrückt halten könnte?

„Ich – wohne -"

Er sah sie immer noch neugierig an und Brian grinste nach wie vor wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Da wo Dad aufgewachsen ist."

Harry hätte konfuser nicht sein können.

„War das Haus nicht eingestürzt?! Ich dachte, da war nur ein Trümmerhaufen?!"

„ _Ist_ ," verbesserte Brian und nach einem Blickaustausch der beiden erkannte er nun auch, auf was der Freund anspielte. Jilli sah peinlich berührt zu Harry rüber.

„Ich weiß, du verstehst es nicht. Remus, Yuno, Brian, sie alle glauben, ich hätte Probleme, weil ich das tue."

„Ich sagte nie, _du hättest Probleme_ ," sagte Brian mild, aber Jilli ignorierte ihn und hatte einfach weitergesprochen.

„Aber ich verbinde mit dem Grundstück eine der schönsten Zeiten meines Lebens. Bevor die Todesser es in Schutt und Asche legten, starb unsere Großmutter friedlich und umgeben von allen, die sie lieben, in ihrem Zimmer. Ich hab dort ein wunderbares Weihnachtsfest mit Mum und Dad und dir gehabt. Wir haben Mum's Geburtstag gefeiert. Ich durfte immer bei unseren Eltern im Bett schlafen, wenn ich schlecht geträumt hatte. All die Abende, in denen Sirius und Anna auf uns aufpassten, damit Mum und Dad das tun konnten, was sie wollten.

Ich weiß, es ist nur noch ein Trümmerhaufen, aber – wenn ich dort in meinem Schlafsack schlafe, dann ist es kein Trümmerhaufen. Ich seh immer noch ab und zu die Abbilder von Mum und Dad oder von unseren Großeltern dort.

Also ja! Ich hab Probleme und ich bin verrückt. Dennoch – egal was du sagst, ich bleibe dort."

Harry blinzelte irritiert. Er wusste nicht, was er merkwürdiger fand. Die Tatsache, dass seine Schwester in den Trümmern eines Hauses schlief oder dass sie dies _nur_ in einem Schlafsack tat.

„W-Wieso schläfst du in einem Schlafsack?!" fragte er schließlich und Brian prustete lachend auf. Jilli sah Harry überrascht an.

„Du hältst mich nicht für doof, dass ich das tue?"

„Nein," sagte er wahrheitsgemäß. „Aber wäre es nicht besser, wenn du dir da etwas zum Wohnen errichtest?"

„Du meinst, so wie den Fuchsbau?!" sagte sie amüsiert. Brian lachte noch mehr und auch Harry grinste bei der Vorstellung. Er mochte den Fuchsbau sehr gerne und liebte es dort auch, aber es glich tatsächlich so gar nicht dem Haus seiner Eltern in Godric's Hollow. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es auch keine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Elternhaus seines Vaters hatte. Sie verabschiedeten sich schließlich voneinander, nachdem die Jungs Jilli versicherten, dass es nicht doof war, dass sie dort wohnte, sondern es nur dämlich war, das in einem Schlafsack zu tun und sie gemeinsam noch eine Lösung dafür finden würden, und Harry kehrte schließlich zurück in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

* * *

Irgendwie konnte er nicht aufhöre zu grinsen, selbst als er durch das Porträtloch hinein stieg und direkt die ganze Truppe am Tisch aufsprangen sah.

„Harry!"

Ginny hatte ihn als erstes fest umarmt, dann Hermine und nachdem er auch mit Ron die Hände schüttelte setzte er sich zu ihnen dazu. Die Berge von Büchern ließen ihn bereits schlimmes ahnen, aber für den Moment wollte er es doch noch mal zur Seite schieben.

„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, weil du plötzlich weg warst," begann Hermine. „Aber Remus meinte, du wärst mit Professor White gegangen, weil Jimá und Brian vermisst worden waren."

„Nicht hier," sagte Harry, da sich noch immer einige andere Mitschüler hier befanden, die ihn neugierig beäugten.

„Ist unser Schlafsaal leer?"

„Ja, die anderen sind in der Bibliothek," sagte Ron. Sie ließen ihre Bücher stehen und gingen rauf in den Jungenschlafsaal, wo sie sich alle auf Harry's Bett setzten und er zu erzählen begann. Sie erfuhren von ihm, dass der Orden gerade Bälle mit Nebeln von mächtigen Zauberern und Hexen suchten (Hier hatte er keine Probleme das Wort zu benutzen und Hermine wusste natürlich sofort Bescheid, was es mit dem _Nebel der Schutzmagie_ auf sich hatte.), dass Brian der Sohn von Sirius und Professor White war („WAS?!" sagten alle drei unfassbar.) und dass sie einmal von Snape und später von der ewigen Phowlyris angegriffen wurden.

„Du bist einer Phowlyris begegnet?!" sagte Ron fassungslos. „Mensch! Krass!"

„Krass ist das richtige Wort," stimmte er dem Freund zu. „Mit der war echt nicht zu spaßen."

„Und du weißt nicht, was das für ein Fluch von Snape war?" fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

„Nah, wollte mir keiner von ihnen sagen. Aber Professor White konnte helfen."

„Sie heilt durch die dunklen Künste mit schwarzer Magie," sagte Hermine mehr zu sich selbst als zu den Freunden und Harry sah sie kritisch an. „Sie und Brian sind durch schwarze Magie _erzeugt_ worden. Das ist richtig heftig."

„Heftig im Sinne von was?" fragte Ron, der genauso wenig wie Ginny und Harry verstand, warum Hermine so ein Gesicht zog als ob jemand ihr kontinuierlich einen Schlag verpasste.

„Einfach heftig eben," sagte sie jedoch verärgert. „Ich mein, ich hab noch nie davon gehört, aber was Harry erzählt hat von dem was Brian sagte – Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das alles andere als angenehm war."

„Und du möchtest jetzt auch am liebsten in die Bibliothek, um dich darin zu belesen, stimmts?" sagte Ginny amüsiert und Hermine lief rot an.

„Vergiss es," sagte Harry jedoch. „Selbst Brian musste auf die Xerchia Akademie, um das in Erfahrung zu bringen. Ich glaub, in Hogwarts findet sich da nichts darüber."

Hermine begann zu schmollen und jeder von ihnen wusste, ihr missfiel der Gedanke noch warten zu müssen, um darüber lesen zu können.

„Geht es dir wirklich gut?" fragte Ginny und sah ihn tief besorgt an. Harry aber nickte ihr beruhigend zu.

„Ja, Ich lebe."

Dennoch, er konnte es nicht verhindern in ihr hübsches Gesicht zu versinken und sie genauso anzulächeln, wie sie auch ihn anstrahlte. Das hatte er vermisst. Das Gefühl, dass sie ihm geben konnte. Als wäre alles mehr als okay. Als wäre alles einfach wunderbar.

Er hielt sein Wort und erzählte ihnen nichts von dem, was er in White's Erinnerungen mitbekommen hatte. Er hatte sie nun im Einsatz erlebt, hatte gesehen, wie sie gegen ihre Gegner kämpfte, gegen Todesser und die ewige Phowlyris, aber am Ende war es das Geschehen der letzten Tage, das seine Meinung über sie veränderte.

Jedes Mal, wenn es ernst wurde, wenn sie angegriffen wurden, stellte sie das Leben von ihnen dreien vor das ihres Eigenes und verteidigte sie wie es eine Löwin für ihre Kinder tat. Er kam nicht umhin ihr das sehr hoch anzurechnen und auch, weil er bei ihr nun das Gefühl hatte, als ob sie tatsächlich wieder sicher waren. Etwas, das er nach Dumbledore's Tod verloren hatte und nicht glaubte, wieder jemals fühlen zu würden.

Um wieder zur Normalität zurückzukehren hatte Hermine direkt begonnen ihm mitzuteilen, was er im Unterricht verpasst hatte, aber auch, dass sie ihm bereits einen Lehrplan zusammengestellt hatte, nachdem er schnell alles wieder aufholen konnte.

„Oh gut," log Harry, denn das war wirklich das Letzte, worauf er sich freute...

* * *

Die nächsten Tage vergingen, wie er geahnt hatte. Weder Brian, noch Jilli oder Professor White hatten sich wieder blicken lassen. Auch sonst tauchte außer den üblichen Verdächtigen keiner von der Suchtruppe aus dem Orden im Schloss auf. Stattdessen saß er wieder gelangweilt in seinen Klassen bei seinen Freunden, hörte zu, was McGongall über die Verwandlung von winzigen Sandkörnern in komplette Wände erzählte (Hm... vielleicht... wenn ich das könnte... vielleicht könnte ich meiner Schwester ein kleines Haus auf dem zerstörten Anwesen bauen?! Wenn sie es schon selber nicht tut...).

Harry blieb auch noch aufmerksam als Remus über _Schuschus_ sprach. Das waren Flüche, die man auf eine Sache legte und bei Berührung denjenigen einfach angriffen. („Der Gegenspruch lautet _Concesso_. Okay. Kann ich mir merken.").

Bei Sprout hatte er schon alle Mühe sich die Nebenwirkungen zu merken, die spezielle Arten von Heilkräuter bei direkter Anwendung auf Wunden hervorrufen können („Brennen bei Fünfblättrigen Kleeblätter, Fieber bei rotem Flussgras, Schwindel bei blauem Seetang -" - „Nein," verbesserte Hermine ihn als sie aus dem Klassenzimmer herausschritten. „Schwindel bei rotem Flussgras und Schielen bei blauem Seetang." - „Schielen, Schwindel. Wo ist da der Unterschied?" - „Harry!" Er grummelte missgelaunt.).

In Zaubertränke nahm er eigentlich nur noch abgebrochene Sätze von Slughorn wahr und da jeder selber den Knochenheiltrank mischen sollte, sah seiner auch dementsprechend aus. („Harry, mein lieber Junge? Nimmt ihr Trank noch die gelbe Farbe an?" fragte der Professor als er sich die pechschwarze Brühe in Harry's Krug betrachtete. „Klar," erwiderte er so zuversichtlich wie es ging. Es nahm am Ende der Stunde nicht mehr die gelbe Farbe an, dafür roch es stark nach Wein und hatte eine grüne Farbe.)

Bei Zauberkunst war schließlich alles verloren, denn er hatte absolut keinen Nerv sich darauf zu konzentrieren was Flitwick über die erhöhte Wirkung erzählte, wenn man den Zauberstab bei Heilzauber einmal im Kreis schwang während man den Zauberspruch aufsagte. Während alle anderen aufmerksam zuhörten, hatte sich Harry sehr schnell in seinen eigenen Gedanken verloren.

 _Wage es ja nicht... Wenn du ihn auch nur noch mal ansiehst, verspreche ich, werde ich all die mir verbleibende Kraft dazu einsetzen, damit du dieses Mal für immer erblindest._

Er rief sich White's Worte wieder in Erinnerung und sah das Bild, wie sie und diese Phowlyris sich gegenüberstanden, vor seinem geistigen Auge.

 _Das würdest du ja doch nicht tun. Du könntest dadurch sterben._

 _Willst du es wirklich auf ein Versuch ankommen lassen?_

Irgendwas sagte ihm, dass White es tatsächlich getan hätte, selbst wenn es sie das Leben gekostet hätte. Es war ihre Entschlossenheit, die ihr in dem Moment im Gesicht gestanden war, welches ihn davon überzeugte. Für immer erblinden? Konnte White so was tatsächlich? Dumbledore hatte nie solche Drohungen ausgesprochen. Wäre es keine Tatsache, Harry hätte jeden für verrückt gehalten, der ihm hätte weiß machen wollen, dass White von Dumbledore abstammte. Die beiden hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. Brian hingegen hatte sehr viel von Dumbledore – und auch nicht unbedingt wenig von White. Er fragte sich, wie viel er, Harry, abgesehen vom Aussehen wirklich von seinen Eltern hatte.

Mittlerweile wusste er ja, dass Jilli das Talent Zaubertränke zu mischen von Lilli hatte. Hatte er wirklich nur das Talent sich immer in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen von seinem Vater? Sonst nichts? Doch, Quidditch! Sein Vater war auch Sucher... Aber sonst? James war beliebt, hatte viele Freunde. Harry fand selbst, dass er alles andere als beliebt war. Cedric Diggory war beliebt. Cho war beliebt. Ginny ist beliebt. Aber er selbst? Ihm ging das Getuschel sobald er einen Raum betrat immer noch auf die Nerven.

Harry zuckte auf als er sah wie ein kleiner Papierschwan auf dem Tisch zu ihm herglitt und sich schließlich von selbst zu einem glatten Blatt ausbreitete.

 _Ich weiß, dir ist langweilig, aber du musst wirklich aufpassen_ , las er verwundert. Er sah nach rechts zu Ginny und Hermine, aber beide hörten aufmerksam zu und dann nach links zu Ron und Neville, aber auch die Jungs hatten nur Flitwick angesehen. Die ganze Klasse starrte nur den Professor an, was damit hieß, dass diese Nachricht von keinem seiner Mitschüler hier kam und auch von keinem von ihnen überhaupt beachtet worden war. Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Blatt weg und ein Zweitklässler hatte mit Flitwick gesprochen. Dieser sah verwundert zu Harry rüber.

„Mr. Potter? Die Direktorin wünscht sie zu sprechen."

Ebenfalls überrascht, jedoch auch erleichtert, packte Harry seine Sachen und verließ das Klassenzimmer. Neugierig folgte er dem Zweitklässler zum Wasserspeier, hörte ihn das Passwort sagen („Erdbeergummibärchen") und schritt hinauf in das Büro. Beinahe wäre er aus Versehen hineingestürmt, besann sich aber rechtzeitig eines Besseren und klopfte höflich.

„Komm herein, Harry," hörte er ihre Stimme, also trat er auch ein. Professor White lehnte vor ihrem Schreibtisch und hatte ihn mit einem unangenehm tadelndem Blick begrüßt. Es war genug, um zu wissen, dass die Nachricht von ihr kam. Er versuchte nicht ganz so schuldbewusst auszusehen, denn ihm fiel erst jetzt wieder auf, dass sie ihn dazu ermahnt hatte sich mehr Mühe im Unterricht zu geben und was er gerade bei Flitwick tat, war wohl nicht wirklich viel Mühe geben von ihm. Das schlechte Gewissen wurde noch größer, weil sie ihn gerade anschwieg und es auf ihn so wirkte, als ob nicht sie ihn herbestellt hätte, sondern er sie aufsuchte.

„Schön, dass es ihnen wieder besser geht," sagte er schließlich und lächelte schief. Dass das saublöd war, kam ihm erst, als sie zu schmunzeln begann.

„Netter Versuch," würdigte sie amüsiert und deutete ihm an sich auf den Stuhl zu setzen. Harry tat wie gefordert und zog einen Schmollmund.

„Es tut mir leid, Professor White. Ich weiß, ich sollte mich besser beherrschen und aufpassen. Ich werd mich bessern. Versprochen."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja. Versprochen."

„Gut," sagte sie sanft und er sah erfreut auf. Ihr Ausdruck war freundlich und wieder milder. „Aber gerufen hab ich dich eigentlich wegen etwas anderem."

„Err – okay."

„Du und Draco Malfoy, wie genau würdest du das beschreiben, was zwischen euch vor sich geht?"

„Ein Riesen Groll?" rutschte ihm schneller heraus als er überhaupt denken konnte. Sofort nachdem es raus war, bereute er es und biss sich sofort auf die Lippen.

„Ich meine -"

„Es war deine ehrliche Meinung," sagte sie jedoch und so musste er sich nicht etwas ausdenken, um sich zu erklären. Harry war sich ohnehin nicht sicher, etwa überhaupt zu finden, denn es war am Ende tatsächlich nichts als die Wahrheit.

„Ich möchte euch beide das Wochenende auf eine Mission für den Orden schicken."

Und Harry fiel augenblicklich die Kinnlade hinab.

„WAS?! Wessen geisteskranke Idee war das denn?! Ich meinte -"

„Der junge Draco Malfoy," sprach White jedoch umsichtig, aber auch bestimmend, was insofern auch keine Wiederworte oder Unterbrechungen von seiner Seite aus zuließ. „Arbeitet für den Orden des Phönix genauso wie jeder andere von euch auch."

„Wieso?! Professor White. Er ist dafür verantwortlich, dass Snape Dumbledore überhaupt erst töten konnte. Er hätte fast Katie Bell getötet und -"

„Ich weiß von all seinen Taten. Du magst es mir nicht zutrauen, aber ich weiß durchaus was in all euren Gedanken vor sich geht, auch ohne meine Empathie einzusetzen. Bei Draco habe ich sie eingesetzt, um ganz sicher zu gehen, und ich kann dir garantieren, dass er nicht weniger Angst vor Voldemort hat und um sein Leben fürchtet, als jeder andere, der gegen ihn kämpft.

Er hat Fehler gemacht. Ihr seid alle Kinder -"

Sie machte eine kurze Pause und setzte etwas sanfter „ _gewesen_ " hinzu, denn sie waren alle nun volljährig in der Zaubererwelt.

„Kinder machen Fehler. Manchmal schlimmer als die Fehler der Erwachsenen, aber euch sollte die Möglichkeit gegeben sein diese wiedergutzumachen. Das ist es, was Draco tun will."

„Er will seine Fehler _wiedergutmachen_?" fragte er spöttisch, denn Harry konnte sich nicht im Mindesten vorstellen, wie dies überhaupt möglich war.

„Wir haben den Nebel von Ravenclaw verloren, was ein großer Verlust ist. Als Ersatz möchte ich den _Nebel von Xerchia_ besorgen. Oder besser gesagt, ich möchte, dass du und Draco den _Nebel von Xerchia_ besorgt."

„Ich und Malfoy?" sagte er sarkastisch.

„Und Hermine und Ron," fügte sie hinzu als hätte sie seinen Unterton nicht mal bemerkt.

„Das ist ein Scherz, nicht wahr?"

„Ich scherze selten, wenn es um Sicherheit geht. Jeder im Orden ist zur Zeit anderweitig beschäftigt. Ihr drei wolltet ohnehin damals nicht nach Hogwarts kommen, sondern die Horkruxe suchen. Jetzt sind es eben keine Horkruxe, sondern der Nebel von Xerchia. Und ihr nehmt Draco Malfoy mit."

„Warum?!" wandte Harry verständnislos ein. Die Missionn war für ihn ja okay, hätte er sogar ohne Wiederworte gemacht, aber ausgerechnet sein Erzrivale mitnehmen?!

„Weil auch wenn diese Aufgabe nicht ganz so gefährlich ist, wie die Suche nach den Nebeln der Gründer Hogwarts, es dennoch auch kein Kinderspiel ist. Je mehr ihr seid, um so schneller könnt ihr das ausführen. Ich kann jedoch keinen anderen dazu einteilen als euch."

„Wir schaffen das auch zu dritt."

White sah ihn traurig an.

„Harry, Ich weiß, du -" Sie machte eine kurze Pause, um die passenden Worte zu finden. „Hegst einen tiefen Groll gegen Draco Malfoy und soweit ich das beurteilen kann, ist es auch für jeden nachvollziehbar."

So trotzig er bis eben auch war und so sehr ihn es auch bisher wurmte, dass sie nicht auf seiner Seite stand, diese Bemerkung hatte ihn wieder milder gestimmt und er sah sie nun weniger verständnislos an.

„Dieser Auftrag ist jedoch für dich persönlich wichtig. Es wird sehr oft passieren, dass du mit jemanden zusammenarbeiten musst, mit dem du nicht zusammenarbeiten willst und dann kannst du nicht wie ein kleines Kind auf dem Boden stampfen und einfach ablehnen, weil es dir nicht in den Kram passt. Was du tun kannst ist mit demjenigen zu arbeiten und deine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Manchmal sieht man dadurch ganz andere Seiten an demjenigen. Das sollst du hier lernen. Überwinde dich und arbeite mit Draco Malfoy.

Der Auftrag ist auch wegen eines anderen Grundes wichtig für dich. Ich habe Draco Malfoy auch nach Hogwarts geholt, weil ich spürte, wie tief deine Abneigung gegen ihn war, um _Dark Breath_ in dir zu bewegen. Konzentriere dich auf diesem Auftrag, um _Dark Breath_ in dir besser spüren zu können."

„ _Dark Breath_ spüren?!" fragte er irritiert. „Und wie soll ich das bitte sehr tun? Ich hab noch nicht mal eine Ahnung, warum ich angeblich auf natürliche Weise _White Breath_ bereits einsetze. Es fühlt sich immer genau gleich an. "

„Darüber werden wir nach deinem Einsatz sprechen. Was ich von dir möchte ist, dass du ganz genau beobachtest, was du tust und bei jedem Zauber und Gegenfluch, den du anwendest, möchte ich, dass du ganz genau auf dein Gefühl dabei achtest. Glaubst du, das ist möglich?"

„Ja, klar," sagte er sofort. White nickte zufrieden.

* * *

Und so warteten sie zu dritt vor dem Büro von McGonagall auf Malfoy, der langsam und mit ziemlich finsterer Miene auf sie zu stolzierte.

„Das ist ein schlechter Witz, nicht wahr?" sagte Ron ungläubig. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Fürchte nicht."

„Malfoy?! Will Professor White wirklich, dass wir uns gegenseitig die Köpfe einreißen?!"

„Ach jetzt komm!" rügte Hermine streng. „Er hat genug durchgemacht und vielleicht ist er jetzt ja viel freundlicher als wir ihn vorher kannten."

Harry und Ron rollten die Augen, denn Hermine war offenbar nicht klar, dass sie hier schon ein Wunder von dem Slytherin Mitschüler erwartete.

„Dann mal los," sagte Malfoy als er mit tief genervten Blick bei ihnen auftauchte. „Je schneller wir das hinter uns bringen, umso besser für mich. Ihr stinkt mir nämlich gewaltig!"

Damit trat er ohne zu Klopfen in McGonagall's Büro hinein. Ron und Harry sahen Hermine dämlich an, welche feuerrot anlief.

„Na ja," versuchte sie es scheu. „Vielleicht wärmt er sich noch auf..."

Sie trat als zweites nach ihm rein, während Harry und Ron gegenseitig die Augen rollten.

„Wenn er Schwachsinn baut, darf ich den ersten Fluch auf ihn jagen," zischte Ron und Harry nickte zustimmend, denn sein Freund hatte seiner Meinung nach alles Recht der Welt dazu, nachdem was er in der Vergangenheit schon alles von Malfoy hatte erdulden müssen.

Über den Kamin in McGonagall's Büro reisten sie zum Kamin eines anderen Hauses, wo sie eine viel ältere Hexe mit blonden, langen Haaren bis zum Becken hinab begrüßte. Sie hatte hellgrüne Augen und trug einen Orangefarbenen Umhang, was zeigte, dass sie gerade erst nach Hause gekommen sein musste, wenn sie ihn noch nicht mal ausgezogen hatte. Sie wirkte eigentlich sehr freundlich, wie Harry an ihrem offenen Lächeln feststellte.

„Ich mach euch gleich etwas Tee zum aufwärmen und auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer sind Kekse für euch alle. Wenn ihr euch etwas ausgeruht habt, bring ich euch wie von Professor White gewünscht, zu dem alten Herrenhaus.

Draco? Du weißt ja, wie du hoch kommst."

Er nickte wortlos, ignorierte die anderen drei und war prompt über die Treppe nach oben verschwunden. Harry sah ihm misstrauisch nach, aber die Hexe hatte den drei angedeutet nun ins Wohnzimmer zu kommen, um sich aufzuwärmen.

„Was ist da oben?" fragte Harry frei heraus, auch wenn das unhöflich klang.

„Räumlichkeiten," antwortete die Hexe mit einem leichten Schmunzeln, was zeigte, dass sie sehr wohl wusste, worauf Harry eigentlich hinaus wollte. Er hatte keine Lust auf Spielchen und wollte seine Frage anders stellen, da fuhr die Hexe jedoch bereits fort. „Deine Frage hätte besser lauten sollen: _Wer_ ist da oben? Seine Mutter. Narzissa Malfoy."

Alle drei zuckten direkt überrascht auf.

„Ihr habt sicherlich gehört, was mit ihr passiert ist?"

Sie nickten mit beklommenen Mienen. Die Hexe schwang ihren Zauberstab und eine dampfende Teekanne, sowie vier Tassen schwebten auf den Tisch.

„Dacht ich's mir. Professor White hätte euch nicht hergeschickt, wenn es anders wäre. Ich denke, es ist nur angemessen, wenn wir dem jungen Draco Malfoy etwas Zeit mit seiner kranken Mutter geben."

„Wie geht es ihr?" fragte Hermine sanft und entschieden höflicher als Harry vorher. „Hat sich ihr Zustand schon gebessert?"

„Ich fürchte nicht. Bellatrix und Rudolphus Lestrange sind, was die Magie betrifft, wirklich sehr stark. In ihrem Charakter sehr unbarmherzig, gar kaltblütig. So was stellt sich leider nicht von heute auf morgen ein. Es ist sehr viel Geduld gefordert."

Statt Magie zu benutzen, goss die Hexe ihnen allen den Tee mit der Hand in die Tassen ein und schob jede jeweils eine zu.

„Danke, Miss – uhm," begann Hermine. Die Frau lächelte mild.

„Oh, wie grob von mir. Mein Name ist Miss Yorick. Acacia Yorick."

Hermine und Ron lächelten freundlich und stellten sich ebenfalls vor. Harry aber war sofort zu Eis erstarrt. Er kannte diesen Namen doch... Yorick war seine Reaktion nicht entfallen, dennoch, ihr Ausdruck war nach wie vor freundlich.

„Ich sehe, ich bin dir nicht fremd, Harry."

Er nickte misstrauisch. Während Hermine und Ron beide verwirrt ansahen, hatte Harry seinen Blick nicht von Yorick genommen und die Hexe hielt dem stand.

„Ich bin mir sicher, du hast viele Fragen. Wäre ich an deiner Stelle, ich hätte sie. Leider sind meine Worte zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht für deine Ohren bestimmt und nur sehr begrenzt. Was ich jetzt zu tun habe ist euch in das alte Herrenhaus in diesem Dorf zu führen und euch abzuholen, wenn alles geschehen ist, was geschehen soll."

Hermine sah Harry fragend an, als er sich endlich von Yorick los riss, welche als erstes den Blickkontakt unterbrochen hatte und die Teekanne zurück zum Spülbecken zauberte. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er sich selber unsicher war.

„Ich verstehe nicht," sagte er schließlich. „Wieso nicht jetzt?"

Yorick sah traurig zurück, ihr hübsches Lächeln war jedoch nicht verschwunden.

„Ungeduld ist wirklich eine Bürde. Du trägst so viel Misstrauen mit dir herum, Harry. So gar nicht wie dein Vater. Wieso ist das so?"

Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, sich zu erklären, aber stattdessen schwieg er mit offenem Mund. Sie wirkte keineswegs böse oder beleidigt, eher betroffen über diese Erkenntnis.

„Sie kannten meinen Vater?"

„Kennen ist nicht das richtige Wort," sagte Yorick sanft. „Ich hatte das Privileg ihm zu begegnen. Er war ein wirklich sehr aufgeschlossener und tapferer Mann. Für jemanden wie mich ist es nicht leicht in der Zaubererwelt zu leben. Bevor ich ihm begegnete, zog ich mich über Jahrzehnte lang zurück. Lies die Zaubererschaft im Glauben, dass es mich längst nicht mehr gäbe. Es war mein fester Entschluss dies dabei zu belassen, nachdem mir etwas so Wichtiges für immer genommen wurde."

Auf die nach wie vor verwirrten Blicke der drei, fuhr sie mit sehr trauriger Stimme fort.

„Eltern sollten ihre Kinder nicht überleben. Dies ist ein unsagbarer Schmerz, den niemand nachempfinden kann, der diese Schuhe nicht selber einmal anprobieren musste.

Ich habe meinen Sohn verloren, weil ich helfen wollte. Nicht jeder hält viel von Prophezeiungen und Furcht treibt einen manchmal zu undenkbarem Handeln. Nach seinem Tod zog ich mich zurück. Für mich war jeder nur noch schlecht. Ich wollte niemanden mehr sehen, mit niemandem mehr reden. Alleine sein und meinen Kummer in der Stille vergraben. Ich ließ alle im Glauben, ich wäre von Schergen des dunklen Lords getötet worden.

Dann kam der Tag an dem ich deinen Vater traf. Mit seinem Wesen, seinem sein, gab er mir etwas zurück, was ich glaubte, nie wieder mehr empfinden zu können. _Zuversicht_."

„Sie sind also Wahrsagerin?" fragte Ron überrascht. Yorick lächelte traurig.

„Ich bevorzuge die Beschreibung: Erzählerin von Geschichten, hinter der oft mehr Wahrheit steckt, als das bloße Auge wahrnimmt. Ich weiß, dass ihr das Fach Wahrsagen in Hogwarts habt und auch, dass gerade Harry und Hermine alles andere als begeistert von dem sind, was sie dort im Zuge ihrer Ausbildung mitbekommen haben."

„Und sie können oder wollen mir jetzt nicht mehr erzählen, was dies mit meinem Vater zu tun hatte? Ich bin mir nämlich sicher, dass er eine Geschichte von ihnen im Bezug auf _Black Heart_ kennt."

„Geschichten über _Black Heart_ zu kennen und sie weiterzugeben, hat bisher stets nur Schaden mit sich gebracht. Viele verstehen nicht, dass sie genauso handeln, wie wir es in unseren Geschichten erzählen, sobald sie die Geschichte kennen und anders würden, wenn sie es nicht gekannt hätten.

So wie bei deinem Vater geschehen. Manchmal ist es gut, manchmal auch nicht.

Nun aber solltet ihr aufbrechen. Der Nebel von Xerchia wartet nur darauf von euch gefunden zu werden. Du solltest vielleicht mal nach oben gehen und deinem Weggefährten holen."

Da dies kein Vorschlag war, mehr eine Anweisung, stand Harry auch auf und schritt nach oben, um Malfoy zu holen, obgleich er weiterhin alles andere als verstand was nun zwischen seinem Vater und dieser Hexe vor sich gegangen war und was seinen Vater damals so verstört hatte.

„Du hältst nicht viel von dem, was du hier erfährst, nicht wahr, Hermine?" hörte er Yorick sagen. „Das ist in Ordnung. Ich nehme es nicht persönlich, denn mit deiner Meinung tötest du schließlich niemanden."

„Es tut mir leid," sagte Hermine ehrlich. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, was mit ihrem Sohn passiert ist, Miss Yorick. Aber Wahrsagen... Es ist ungenaue Zauberei und es ruiniert das Leben von Unschuldigen und derer, die naiv genug sind daran zu glauben."

„Da gebe ich dir vollkommen recht. Auch für mich ist diese Gabe ein Fluch gewesen."

Oben angekommen sah Harry, dass es mehrere Räume gab. Von einem Raum war die Tür offen und er schritt zuerst in dieses Zimmer hinein, um nicht wahllos alle geschlossenen Zimmer nach Malfoy durchsuchen zu müssen. Leider war dieser nicht da und Harry ließ die Schultern hängen. Wär auch zu einfach gewesen. Er wollte gerade wieder den offenen Raum verlassen, da hielt er jedoch inne. Er drehte sich wieder um und betrachtete das Zimmer genauer. Es brauchte einen Moment, aber dann war er sich sicher. Dies war dasselbe, in dem Professor White den Brief von Dumbledore las. Er erkannte die Fensterbank, die Sicht aus dem Fenster, den Boden, die Wände, alles in der Umgebung erinnerte ihn an den Ort, den er sah als er sich in der Erinnerung der Professorin befand.

„In der Tat," sagte Yorick und Harry wandte sich ihr erschrocken zu. Er hatte sie gar nicht kommen hören. „Professor White war eine ganze Weile lang hier. Die Magie nimmt manchmal seltsame Wege. Als _Geschichtenerzählerin_ , nehme ich sie stärker wahr und im Gegensatz zu anderen, lasse ich mich von ihr leiten und stelle mich nicht mit aller Macht dagegen. Und dann gibt es diejenigen, die sie ignorieren. So wie du. Du nimmst die Magie Gryffindor's in dir nicht mal wahr.

Was ist mit dir, Harry? Was wirst du tun?"

Er schwieg mit kritischem Blick, denn wenn er ehrlich war, dann wusste er nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er hatte ja kaum ihre Worte verstanden, wie sollte er da eine Antwort geben? Yorick lächelte sanft.

„Mir ist eingefallen, dass ich dir hätte sagen sollen, wo das Zimmer von Narzissa Malfoy ist. Es ist den Gang herunter. Komm mit."

Sie schritt voraus und Harry folgte ihr vorsichtig.

„Gryffindor's Magie versucht dich zu leiten. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es für dich sehr schwer ist, es überhaupt wahrzunehmen. Dein Vater war 19 als er es zum ersten Mal spürte und selbst da war es für ihn noch immer schwer damit umzugehen. Ich weiß, dass du gerade erst 17 geworden bist. Als du in dieses Zimmer geschritten bist, was hat dich davon abgehalten es sofort wieder zu verlassen?"

„Eine Erinnerung," antwortete er misstrauisch.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja?"

Sie lächelte zart.

„Oder war es ein _Gefühl_?"

„Gibt es da ein Unterschied?"

„Gefühle bestimmen unser ganzes Leben, Harry. Hass, Liebe, Wut, Trauer, Sorge, Angst, Wut. Die Mitte zu finden, ist dein Ziel. Wenn du zulässt, dass eins Überhand nimmt, so wirst du niemals zum Ziel gelangen. Gryffindor's Magie ist kompliziert, aber es ist stärker als die von Slytherin, wenn du es denn zulässt. Wirst du es zulassen, Harry?"

Sie stoppten an einer Tür und Yorick klopfte sanft an. Dann öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein. Als auch Harry das Zimmer betrat, sprang Malfoy sofort mit feindlichem Blick auf.

„Was will der denn hier?!" raunzte er aufgebracht. Harry hatte nicht den Mitschüler angesehen, er ertappte sich dabei, wie er die Frau auf dem Bett beobachtete. Narzissa Malfoy kannte er nur von wenigen Treffen und lernte sie auch als eine arrogante, sehr überhebliche Hexe kennen, für die er kein bisschen Zuneigung empfand, weil sie sich selbst über andere stellte. Sie aber in diesem verletzten und erkrankten Zustand zu sehen und zu wissen, was passiert war, weckte in ihm nun doch tiefes Mitgefühl sowohl für sie als auch für Draco.

„Es wird Zeit," sagte Yorick freundlich und ignorierte den böswilligen Ton in der Stimme des Jungen. „Ihr solltet nun zum Herrenhaus aufbrechen."

Malfoy schnaubte verächtlich während Yorick Harry mit sich wieder raus schob und nach unten zu den anderen führte. Malfoy kam nur wenige Sekunden nach ihnen heruntergestampft, sein Ausdruck hatte nichts als Verachtung und Zorn für die Anwesenden übrig.

„Nun denn," sagte die Hexe mit einem sanften Lächeln. „Dann mal los."

Während Ron, Hermine und Draco das Haus vor ihnen verlassen hatten, folgte Harry ihnen mit der Hexe als letztes.

„Und?" flüsterte sie leise genug, so dass nur er es hören konnte. „Was fühltest du nun? Etwas, von dem du nicht gedacht hättest, es jemals zu tun?"

* * *

Sie schritten eine ganze Weile lang einen langen Pfad entlang, welcher Harry sehr an den Weg nach Hogsmeade erinnerte. Es befanden sich keine anderen Menschen hier, nur Tiere. Eichhörnchen, hier und da ein Fuchs, Vögel auf den Ästen oder in den Lüften über ihnen. Es war eine unglaublich, ruhige und verlassene Gegend und gleichzeitig alles andere als unheimlich. Harry zumindest empfand es als einladend, als ob es nirgendwo friedlicher war als hier.

Was er fühlte? Mitleid. Wollte sie darauf hinaus? Natürlich dachte er nicht, dass er mal Mitleid mit Narzissa Malfoy und ihrem Sohn empfinden würde, aber war das nicht normal in Anbetracht der Situation? Hätte das nicht jeder getan? Oder zumindest fast jeder... Oder doch nicht?

„Hier wären wir."

Yorick's Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und erst jetzt erkannte er, dass sie direkt vor einem sehr großen, alten Herrenhaus standen. Es war alt und wirkte mehr wie eine Ruine als eine Villa.

„Ich werde hier warten," sagte die Hexe, hatte sie alle freundlich angelächelt und trat dann zur Seite. Ron, Hermine und Harry tauschten verwirrte Blicke, während Malfoy einfach mürrisch voraus schritt. Die drei folgten und sie traten gemeinsam durch die quietschende, alte Holztüre.

„Und wo sollen wir nun bitte suchen?" fragte Ron perplex. „Sollen wir jeden Stein umdrehen oder was?"

„Da hast du doch Übung darin," blaffte Malfoy spöttisch und ging einfach weg Richtung oberes Stockwerk.

„Sollten wir nicht lieber zusammen suchen?" rief ihm Hermine hinterher, aber Draco lachte dreckig.

„Als ob ich je mit nem Schlammblut, Blutsverräter und nem Narbengesicht zusammen suchen möchte."

„Als ob wir wirklich mit nem Arschloch zusammen suchen wollen würden!" rief Ron ihm laut hinterher, aber Malfoy war verschwunden noch bevor der Satz zu Ende gesprochen war. Dass dem Freund das aufregte hätte Harry auch gewusst ohne sein wütendes Gesicht zu sehen.

„Sucht ihr beide doch hier unten und ich geh auch rauf und such da."

„Wir sollen also wirklich jeden Stein umdrehen?"

„So wie wir das Medaillon auch gesucht haben," sagte Harry und zuckte die Schultern. „Bleibt uns wohl nichts anders übrig."

Harry folgte Malfoy nach oben, ging in das erste Zimmer hinein und nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus.

„Accio _Nebel von Xerchia_?"

Nichts. Wär auch zu leicht gewesen, dachte Harry frustriert. Er suchte eine Weile, öffnete hier quietschend, dreckige Schubladen, wischte dort Staub zur Seite, um herumliegende verpackte Kartons öffnen zu können, zauberte mit dem _Alohomora_ hier Schränke auf, holte mit dem Schwebezauber hier etwas von einem zu hohen Regal herab, aber gefunden hatte er den gesuchten Ball nicht. Einen großartigen Unterschied in seiner Magie machte er ebenfalls nichts aus und langsam verzweifelte er an diesem blöden erspüren. Was für ein Schwachsinn!

Er hörte plötzlich einen harten Schlag, als ob jemand seine Faust gegen einen Schrank gestoßen hätte und nur wenige Augenblicke später hörte er noch etwas, dass ihn auf der Stelle erstarren ließ. Ein weinen und nachdem er es nun öfters gehört hatte, wusste er auch, von wem es kam.

Harry hätte es ignorieren können, versuchte sich zu sagen, dass es Malfoy doch nicht besser verdient hatte, nach dem, was für ein Vollidiot er 6 Jahre lang gewesen war und was er im letzten Jahr alles verbrochen hatte. Magie nahm seinen Weg und nun bestrafte es ihn eben. Dennoch, Harry fühlte mit dem Slytherin Mitschüler und das Weinen zerrte an ihm.

Langsam schritt Harry in das Nebenzimmer, wo er Malfoy mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehen sah. Der Mitschüler lehnte mit dem Kopf an seinem Arm an der Wand und weinte noch immer. Nun fühlte er sich selbst schlecht, weil seine Worte hart waren. Nein, keiner hatte das verdient, was Malfoy gerade durchmachte, genauso wenig, wie er, Harry, es verdient hatte, dass Voldemort ihm seine Eltern als Baby weggenommen hatte.

„Hör zu -" begann Harry und prompt hatte sich Malfoy mit zornigem Blick umgedreht. Seine Augen waren rot, die Tränen in dem Gesicht noch sichtbar und dennoch überwog die Wut in seinem Gegenüber.

„Gefällt dir das?! Ja?!" blaffte er ihn grimmig an. „Konntest es wohl nicht abwarten deinen Triumph zu sehen? Der große Harry Potter hat gesiegt!"

„Ich -"

„Das eins klar ist! Ich helfe nicht dir! Du bist nur ein Weichei ohne jegliches Rückgrat. Der dunkle Lord wird dich so was von zerquetschen, dass dir hören und sehen vergehen wird! Das was ich hier tue, tue ich nicht für so ein Schwächling, von dem jeder Idiot glaubt, er sei der Auserwählte!"

„Und wofür dann?" fragte Harry kühl. Er hatte diese Beleidigungen so oft gehört, sie machten ihm mittlerweile schon gar nichts mehr aus. Zu oft hatte er schlimmeres mitgemacht und gefühlt, als dass ihn Worte eines Rivalen wie Malfoys noch hätten verletzten oder aufregen können.

Malfoy sah ihn mit so tiefer Abneigung an, es war unverkennbar, dass sie beide wohl nie Freunde hätten sein können. Viel zu viel Zwietracht und Verbitterung herrschte mittlerweile zwischen ihnen.

„Ich helfe Professor White," sagte er kalt und verließ den Raum. Natürlich rempelte er Harry rücksichtslos dabei an, aber ihm machte das nichts mehr aus. Irgendwie überwog das Mitleid in ihm.

„Hör zu, Draco," sagte er entschlossen. Malfoy war tatsächlich stehen geblieben, umgedreht hatte er sich jedoch nicht. „Egal, was du von mir denkst. Ich fühle kein Triumph. Mir tut das leid wegen deiner Mutter."

Malfoy lachte verbittert.

„Keine Anekdote, dass ich es nicht besser verdient habe, nach allem, wie ich mit Longbottom deswegen umgesprungen bin? Ich wusste von seinen Eltern."

„Nein," sagte er ehrlich. „Keiner hat so etwas verdient, egal was man gemacht hat."

Draco drehte sich ihm nun zu und eine Weile sahen sich die beiden ehemaligen Konkurrenten an. Ehemalig, weil sie in diesem Moment übereinkamen, dass sie zwar niemals große Freunde werden würden, aber sie auch nicht länger verfeindet sein mussten. Malfoy nickte und nachdem auch Harry das direkt nach ihm tat, suchte der Slytherin im selben Raum weiter. Sie sprachen nichts mehr miteinander, denn das war unnötig, aber Harry musste zugeben, dass er sich anders fühlte, nachdem diese eine Sache aus der Welt geschaffen war.

Es dauerte bis in den Abend hinein, dass sie den _Nebel Xerchia's_ endlich fanden. Hermine hatte ihn mit wenigen Zaubern in einem versteckten Raum hinter einem Bücherregal ausgemacht. Harry hatte gar nicht daran gedacht irgendwelche Zauber anzuwenden, die Geheimgänge aufgedeckt hätten. Sie verließen das Herrenhaus wieder und stießen zu Yorick dazu, die tatsächlich all die Stunden vor dem Haus auf sie gewartet hatte und kein bisschen ungeduldig wirkte. Im Gegenteil, sie sah aus als ob sie gerade eine wunderbare Zeit an der frischen Natur genossen hätte.

Sie brachte die Truppe zurück in ihr Haus und von da aus reisten zumindest Ron und Hermine zurück nach Hogwarts. Draco verabschiedete sich etwas länger von seiner Mutter und würde nachkommen. Harry und Yorick blieben am Kamin stehen und eigentlich hätte er als nächstes reisen sollen, stattdessen aber wandte er sich der Hexe zu.

„Warum war Professor White _hier_? Und nicht bei Dumbledore?"

Sie sah ihn verwundert an, woraufhin er sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam, weil er schon wieder mit der Tür ins Haus fiel.

„Wenn ich fragen darf, Miss Yorick?"

Sie lächelte einerseits traurig, andererseits sah er aber auch ein merkwürdig sensibles Leuchten in ihren Augen.

„Du meinst, warum sie hier war, und nicht _bei dir_?"

Er sagte nichts, aber sie hatte tatsächlich den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Wieder fühlte er sich wie ein kleines Kind, das nicht bekam was es wollte und deswegen beleidigt war.

„Ich weiß, dass sie kaum einen eingeweiht hat, was nicht bedeutet, dass es nicht passieren wird. Du weißt sicherlich, was ihr passiert war?"

„Ja. Sie bekam den _Kuss des Dementors_."

„Den Körper die Seele zu entreißen ist ein sehr schmerzhafter Vorgang und es ist absurd anzunehmen, dass der dabei entstehende Schaden mit einem einfachen Zaubertrank einfach bereinigt werden kann."

Harry schluckte hart. Meinte sie das, was er tatsächlich glaubte? Er erinnerte sich an ihre Lehrstunden, die Verletzungen, die sie sich beim letzten Duell mit ihm zuzog und nicht hätten sein sollen, weil der Effekt bei ihm doch auch nicht so schlimm gewesen war. Er erinnerte sich an ihr Duell gegen die Phowlyris und auch da verstand er ihren plötzlichen Aussetzer nicht. Nun aber machte es Sinn.

„Sie ist krank?" fragte er aufgelöst.

Yorick nickte betrübt.

„ _Todkrank_. Sie wäre nicht zurückgekehrt, wäre Albus Dumbledore nicht gestorben. Sie war hier, um zu sterben."

Eiseskälte hatte sein Innerstes eingenommen. Gerade begann er sie in seinem Leben zu akzeptieren, sie als die Person zu sehen, die seine Eltern für ihn vorsahen. Wieder war es geschehen. Er begann sie zu mögen und nun das.

„Ich rate dir daher, die Zeit, die du mit ihr noch hast, gut zu nutzen. Verschwende sie nicht mit Misstrauen oder damit verletzt zu sein. Zeit ist kostbar und wenn sie uns gegeben wird, so sollten wir sie auch nutzen."

Er nickte bedrückt, bedankte sich und stieg dann in den Kamin, um ebenfalls zurück nach Hogwarts zu reisen.

* * *

McGonagall hatte den Ball an sich genommen und ihnen mitgeteilt, dass sie es an Professor White übergeben würde, sobald sie wieder zurückkam. Sie schickte sie alle zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry hatte keinen von ihnen erzählt, was er von Yorick gehört hatte. Zuerst wollte er es von White selber hören, wissen, warum sie keinem etwas davon erzählte und wie lange sie überhaupt noch hatte. Er lernte nicht, wie die anderen, sondern starrte unentwegt auf die Karte des Rumtreibers. White tauchte nicht auf. Genauso wenig aber konnte er es für sich behalten und so entschuldigte er sich bei seinen Freunden und ging zu Remus' Büro. Er klopfte, aber keiner öffnete. Die Karte verriet ihm, dass der Freund nicht in seinem Büro war, genauso wenig Tonks. Da! White's Name tauchte auf. Bei Professor McGonagall's Büro! Remus und Tonks Namen waren ebenfalls da. Harry lief sofort darauf zu, fest entschlossen zu warten, bis White heraus kam, doch die Tür zu McGonagall's Büro stand ein Spalt weit auf und die Stimmen drangen heraus ohne dass er es beabsichtigt hatte zu lauschen.

„Das war unverantwortlich von dir!" sagte Remus harsch. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?!"

Er fragte sich, ob sie wohl auch gerade erfahren hatten, dass White todkrank war und der Freund deswegen so aufgebracht reagierte?

„Er ist wieder da, Remus," sagte White und zum ersten Mal hatte er das Gefühl als ob sie den Freund anflehte sie zu verstehen.

„Aber zu welchem Preis, Anna?" entgegnete Remus und war keineswegs milder gestimmt.

„Ist das wichtig?"

„Es ist wichtig! Wäre Dumbledore noch hier -"

„Aber er ist es nicht!"

„Ich dachte, er hatte dir verboten so was zu tun!"

„Dumbledore ist tot!"

„Ich bitte euch beide euch zu mäßigen!" warf McGongall streng ein und Harry sah durch den Spalt, dass dies beide aus Respekt ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin gegenüber auch taten. „Wir sind hier doch nicht im Kindergarten."

„Wo ist er jetzt?" fragte Tonks.

Harry wurde neugierig. Wer war _er_?!

„Bei Stradford," antwortete White leise. „Verstehst du denn nicht, dass ich es nicht _nicht_ tun konnte?"

„Nein," sagte Remus ernst, dann aber sah Harry, wie der Freund traurig den Kopf schüttelte und mit trauriger Stimme widerrief. „Doch... Dennoch, du hättest es nicht tun sollen."

Auf White's Gesicht hatte sich nun ein zärtliches Lächeln gebildet, dann aber verging dieses kleine Zeichen von Freude wieder. Es war dieser Moment, in dem Harry zusammenzuckte, weil sie ihn durch den Spalt erspäht hatte. Einen Moment zögerte er die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen, um schnell das Weite zu suchen, da hatte White ihn jedoch gedeutet einzutreten. Tonks, Remus und McGonagall waren nicht minder verwundert als er die Tür ganz aufschob und sich zu ihnen stellte.

„Entschuldigung," sagte Harry unangenehm. „Sie waren alle – uhm – _hörbar_."

„Gibt es etwas dringendes, Mr. Potter, oder weswegen standen sie vor meiner Tür?" fragte McGonagall scharf.

„Ich wollte mit Professor White sprechen," sagte er wahrheitsgemäß. Er war schließlich tatsächlich nicht gekommen, um zu lauschen, hoffte aber inständig dass keiner fragte, warum er ausgerechnet bei McGonagall nach der Direktorin suchte.

„Der Zeitpunkt ist ungünstig, Potter."

„Nein," wandte Professor White jedoch ein. „Ist schon gut. Wir sind hier ohnehin erst mal fertig. Remus, Tonks, wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr nach ihm sehen. Er ist nun im selben Versteck wie Narzissa Malfoy. Er wird euch noch nicht erkennen, aber.. nur falls ihr wollt... Harry? Folge mir."

White verließ das Büro von McGonagall und schritt auf ihr eigenes zu. Harry folgte ihr nach einem kurzen Blick zu den anderen rüber. Jeder von ihnen wirkte noch immer entsetzt und er konnte nicht aufhören sich selbst zu fragen, wer _er_ war. Noch einer, den er selber kennen sollte, aber aus bestimmten Gründen nicht tat und nun so wie White auf überraschende Weise einfach zurückgekehrt war?!

Er war ihr bis in ihr Büro hinein gefolgt, wo sie ihn deutete sich zu setzen.

„Ich denke, ich weiß, warum du mit mir reden willst," setzte sie in einer sehr gefühlvollen Stimmung an. „Miss Yorick hat mir erzählt, dass du es von ihr erfahren hast."

Er nickte, wenn auch etwas irritiert. Musste er doch seine Gedanken von dem gerade gehörten Gespräch erst wieder losreißen.

„Wieso haben Sie mir nichts davon gesagt?"

„Ich nehme an, Selbstschutz," antwortete White sanft. „Viele vom Orden wissen nichts davon und ich möchte dich bitten, dies auch für dich zu behalten. Als Dumbledore starb, hatten viele von ihnen die Hoffnung aufgegeben und glaubten, dass ihnen nun keine andere Wahl blieb, als die Dunkelheit unter Voldemort zu ertragen.

Ich weiß, dass viele von Ihnen glauben, ich könnte ihn ersetzen und darauf bauen, dass ich da bin. Diese Hoffnung wollte ich ihnen nicht auch noch nehmen."

„Wie lange haben sie noch?"

„Das weiß ich leider nicht. Ich kann nur selber auch nur raten. Ich bezweifle, dass Severus Snape von seinem Misslingen weiß oder Hogwarts wäre längst in der Hand von Voldemort."

„Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit zu helfen?" fragte er direkt und ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie sehr er sich wünschte, dass sie Ja sagte, ihm mitteilte, was sie tun konnten und sie erneut gemeinsam auf eine Reise aufbrachen, an deren Ende sie zurückkamen und alles wieder gut war.

„Ich fürchte nicht," antwortete White bestürzt. Harry senkte niedergeschlagen den Kopf. Dies war das Letzte, was er hören wollte und er spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich in seinem Herzen an derselben Stelle, an der es stach als er hörte, dass Sirius gestorben war.

„Deswegen wollten Sie nicht zurückkommen, nicht wahr?"

Nun verstand er es... Er wollte ihnen nicht das nehmen, was sie gerade dabei waren zu entwickeln.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du es so erfahren musstest. Ich hatte gehofft, es gäbe andere Wege. Dennoch, ich komme nicht umhin festzustellen, wie sehr es mich rührt, dass es dir nicht egal ist."

„Egal?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Und was ich noch spüre ist die Stärke, die du mit dir trägst. Du weißt davon und doch erträgst du es, wie ein richtiger Mann. Dein Herz ist stark, Harry und ich gebe es zu, wenn ich mich geirrt habe. Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich."

War er denn wirklich stark? Er fühlte sich nicht so.

„Ich möchte dich bitten, dies auch Jilli und Brian gegenüber zu verschweigen."

„Aber -"

„Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist sehr groß, dass ich diesen Krieg gegen Voldemort ohnehin nicht überlebe und ist es nicht besser, wenn sie glauben, dass ich gefallen bin? Es ist leichter zu ertragen, als wenn man sich darauf vorbereiten _muss_."

Harry nickte nicht, er war viel zu bedrückt und durcheinander, um noch klar zu denken. White lächelte sanft.

„Und nun, erzählst du mir deine Erlebnisse? Was hast du gefühlt bei den Zaubern, die du auf der Suche nach dem _Nebel von Xerchia_ angewendet hast?"

„Err -" machte Harry äußerst unangenehm. Er brauchte etwas, um damit klar zu kommen, dass sie tatsächlich über etwas so langweiliges jetzt reden wollte.


	19. Chapter 19

Nächstes =)

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Huhu =)

Oha =) Und hattest du den richtigen Riecher im Bezug auf den Mörder? Ich kann das nachempfinden, weil ich das eigentlich auch mag, aber ich ziehe es vor, Krimiserien anzusehen. Bei Büchern kann ich irgendwie kein richtiges Interesse aufbauen, wenn ich die Charaktere nicht bereits kenne und dann wird es mir schnell langweilig und ich höre auf nach wenigen Seiten zu lesen. Andererseits hab ich Rowling's Krimis nie gelesen oder auch schon seit Ewigkeiten keine anderen Krimis mehr.

Ich weiß nicht, ich mag es irgendwie nicht, wenn sich jemand eigentlich gutes als der schlechte herausstellt. So wie bei Peter Pettigrew zum Beispiel. Das ist schon ein wenig erschreckend. Ich mein, ich weiß, das passiert, aber ich mags dennoch nicht.

Orangenem Gesicht? XD Ja, ein wenig merkwürdig sieht er schon aus. Meine Mum sagt auch, dass er der Verrückte ist. Entsetzt war ich auch, dass er gewählt wurde, aber andererseits hab icha uch nicht damit gerechnet dass Großbritannien die EU verlässt. Andererseits – Beides war ja laut Umfragen nicht hervorgesehen und ich wurde noch nie gefragt bei diesen Umfragen. Vielleicht kann man das heute nicht mehr, so wie früher. Also die Stimmung in Umfragen auffangen. Ich bin ganz ehrlich gesagt gespannt, wie es dann nächstes Jahr in Deutschland wird, wenn wir hier wählen.

Ich hab einige Freunde, die sagen, sie gehen einfach nicht wählen, weil sie eh nicht wissen, wen sie dieses Mal wählen sollen. Sind mit keiner Partei zufrieden. Und in Amerika war Clinton ja auch nicht sooo beliebt. Hab zumindest gehört, dass sie bei dieser Wahl die Kandidaten mit der Wahl zwischen Pest und Cholera verglichen haben Öö

Ich will erst mal sehen, mit wem sich die Chemie mehr entwickelt. Sowohl Jilli als auch Brian erhalten während der FF noch ein oder mehrere andere zur Seite und ich will sehen, zwischen wem es da am meisten passt. Überraschenderweise haben meine Charaktere wirklich ein Eigenleben entwickelt, was ich zu Beginn nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Anna und Sirius waren nie als Paar gedacht, James hat eine unglaubliche Chemie mit Kaylar entwickelt, die ich nie erwartet hätte, obwohl auch nie beabsichtigt, konnte ich mir auch Sirius und Lilli als Paar vorstellen, obwohl ich das in anderen FF's und meiner eigenen immer abgelehnt habe, aber irgendwie spürte ich beim Schreiben selber ein Knistern zwischen ihnen. Es wäre nur nie etwas passiert, weil für beide James wichtiger war. Bei Harry nun kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, ihn mit jemand anderem als Ginny auszuprobieren, weil es irgendwie nicht zu ihm passt. Er liebt Ginny. Genauso wenig bei Ron und Hermine. Daher werd ich das Chemie Ding mal mit den anderen Charakteren versuchen XD

Dito ^^ Meine Eltern hätten mir auch was erzählt. Anna würde Harry nicht so streng beobachten, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre und ich würde sagen, sie kann das auch nur tun, weil sie genau wusste, dass auch Dumbledore sie so streng beobachtet hatte.

Hm... Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass ich noch nicht genau weiß, inwiefern ich Draco hier einbinden werde. Im Moment geht es ja mehr in die Richtung, dass er okay ist mit Harry, aber dennoch nicht direkt sein Freund ist. Sie müssen eben zusammenarbeiten, weil sie nun beide für den Orden arbeiten und Draco seine Familie schützen will. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich nicht will, dass er früher oder später Andromeda's Weg geht. Ich mein, in den Filmen wird Draco wirklich zu einem unausstehlichen Zeitgenossen. In den Büchern muss ich sagen, kam er mir schon etwas anders und erträglicher herüber. Naja, muss sich entwickeln ^^

Auch im Bezug auf Anna hab ich mir zwei Enden vorgesehen und das muss sich entwickeln, zu welchem die FF schließlich eher tendiert. Es ist echt komisch, welchen Einfluss die Charaktere aufeinander haben, was man nicht hervorgesehen hätte. Ich mein, ich hatte einen roten Faden in CofX und der ist nun aber mehr ein Labyrinth an Fäden.

Und zu dem, der zurückgeholt wurde, lasse ich das Kapitel mal für sich sprechen und freu mich dann zu hören, was du davon denkst =) Hat etwas länger gedauert, weil ich erst den TÜV für mein Auto abgewartet hatte und ständig Angst hatte, dass da noch mehr gemacht werden muss. Da kann ich dann nichts schreiben, weil ich eigentlich gerne schreibe und wenn ich das aber tue, während ich an etwas anderes unangenehmes denke, verbinde ich das miteinander und schreib dann auch plötzlich ungern bzw. lese es später nicht gerne weil ich weiß, dass ich das schrieb, während ich mich nicht gut fühlte... (Das macht glaub ich kein Sinn... ) Nun hab ich TÜV (Yupieh! Erst mal Frieden) und jetzt kann alles andere auch vorangehen.

Thx fürs Review =) Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 19 – The worth of a life II

White stand in ihrem Büro am Fenster und nippte nachdenklich an ihrer Tasse Tee in der Hand. Im Moment war sie in Ordnung, wie sie es schon sehr lange nicht mehr war. Nein, mehr noch. Es kam ihr vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, dass ihr wieder nach Lächeln zumute war. So wie jetzt. Sie atmete tief durch und schloss ihre Augen. Es gab eine Zeit, da war sie der festen Überzeugung, dass die Worte derjenigen, die sie so sehr schätzte und respektierte, nur aus Wunschdenken heraus von ihnen allen gesprochen wurde und nicht, weil es der Wahrheit entsprach. Sie brauchte so lange, um zu sehen wie sehr sie doch diejenige war, welche all die Zeit falsch lag. Was sie alle sprachen, war das, was sie alle in ihr sahen. White lächelte sanft als es es schließlich klopfte und so drehte sie sich vom Fenster weg und zur Tür rüber.

„Komm herein, Harry."

Der junge Gryffindor trat ein, schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich und setzte sich zu ihr vor dem Schreibtisch.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut," antwortete er ehrlich.

„Die Wunde brennt nicht mehr?"

„Nein."

„Okay, dann kann ich dir nun den Verband abnehmen."

Er krempelte seinen Ärmel hoch und sah dabei zu, wie sie die Bandage umsichtig aufknotete und abzog. Er sah nur noch einen leicht dunklen Fleck an der Stelle wie es normalerweise aussah, wenn man sich gestoßen hätte. Es war erleichternd keine Schlange auf seiner Haut herumkriechen zu sehen, wie er es sich im ersten Moment damals eingebildet hatte. White strich sehr sanft mit zwei Fingern über die Stelle und schien es sehr konzentriert zu ertasten. Ab und zu fühlte er ein leichtes stechen, hoffte aber, dass dies nichts besorgniserregendes ist.

„Ich werde noch mal einen Zauber aussprechen, um die Heilung zu garantieren."

„Okay," sagte er frei heraus, denn es machte ihm wirklich nichts aus. Er hatte sie mit seiner Wunde arbeiten sehen und vertraute ihr im Bezug darauf auch. White jedoch musterte ihn einen kurzen Moment lang skeptisch und zögerte mit merkwürdigem Blick.

„Professor White?" fragte Harry irritiert. Sie atmete jedoch mühevoll durch.

„Wenn ich deine Wunde heile, dann siehst du in meine Erinnerungen. Normalerweise bin ich gut genug, um das zu verhindern. Es gibt vieles aus meiner Vergangenheit, die nicht für deine Augen bestimmt sind. Ich kann nicht kontrollieren, was du siehst oder was nicht, noch welche Schlüsse du daraus ziehst. Daher brauch ich jetzt etwas, um mich genug zu verschließen, um zumindest das von dir fern zu halten, was dir sonst schaden könnte. Verstehst du das?"

Er nickte.

„'türlich."

White sah ihn erneut eine ganze Weile lang schweigend an, aber Harry akzeptierte es. Sie legte schließlich ihren Zauberstab auf die Wunde und bewegte tonlos ihren Mund. Erneut wurde alles schwarz vor seinen Augen. Er hörte ihre Stimme, die besorgt seinen Namen rief, aber es war so weit weg, dass er das Gefühl hatte, er würde fallen und sie wäre hoch oben, während er bereits meilenweit entfernt war.

* * *

Er fand sich in der Tat in einem ihrer Erinnerungen wieder. Ein schwarzhaariges, junges Mädchen mit dunklen Augen, etwa in seinem Alter, saß auf einer Couch und hatte sich tief in ein Buch vergraben. Neben ihr dampfte eine heiße Tasse Tee und im Kamin knisterte leise und wärmend das Feuer vor sich hin während es draußen zwar helllichter Tag war, der Himmel jedoch eher düster und bewölkt war. Harry mochte das Wohnzimmer. Es war einladend und warm, gar ein wenig bunt und fröhlich mit den Farben. Es war einerseits geordnet, wie die Bilder an den Wänden, und andererseits aber auch wiederum nicht und eher unordentlich, wie die unterschiedlichen Gegenstände und Bücher auf dem Wohnzimmertisch oder den Regalen.

Es klingelte an der Tür und so legte das Mädchen das Buch nieder, stand auf und öffnete diese für einen Zauberer, der Harry irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Er wusste nur nicht mehr genau woher... Das Mädchen schien keine Angst vor dem Mann zu haben, obgleich er sehr groß und breit gebaut war und der Ausdruck ebenfalls viel Strenge mit sich trug. Er war nun nicht so viel älter als das Mädchen und Harry schätzte ihn auf Ende 40. Man sah eher Überraschung im Ausdruck des Mädchens.

„Mr. Dearborn," sagte sie verwundert.

„Hallo Anna," sagte der Zauberer höflich und nun klingelte es auch bei Harry. Das Mädchen war die junge Professor White und der Mann – Dearborn. Nun erinnerte er sich, woher er ihn kannte. Aus dem Foto vom Orden des Phönix, das bei dessen Gründung geschossen wurde. Das war Caradoc Dearborn, welcher laut Moody 6 Monate nach der Gründung verschwand.

„Professor Dumbledore ist nicht da und -" begann sie, doch Dearborn hatte die Hand erhoben, und sie unterbrochen.

„Ich bin nicht wegen Professor Dumbledore hier. Darf ich herein kommen?"

Sie zögerte eine Sekunde, dann aber nickte sie verwundert und schritt zur Seite, um den Mann herein zu lassen.

„Sicher. Bitte."

Nachdem beide ins Wohnzimmer geschritten waren, setzte sich Dearborn auf die Couch.

„Wollen Sie Tee? Ich hab gerade -"

„Nein," sagte er direkt, dann aber lächelte er freundlich. „Danke. Es wird nicht lange dauern. Ich bin hier, weil ich glaube, dass es meine Pflicht ist."

„Pflicht?" fragte sie verwirrt. „Mr. Dearborn -"

„Caradoc," fiel er ihr zum wiederholten Male ins Wort. Diesmal aber klang er entschieden sanfter und auch angenehmer, wie Harry sehr schnell feststellte. „Ich bin noch nicht so alt," fügte er mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns hinzu. Auch White lächelte leicht.

„Caradoc," sagte sie dennoch höflich und respektvoll. „Wenn sie nicht zu meinem Urgroßvater wollten, sondern zu mir, versteh ich nicht, was für eine Pflicht sie haben? Sie sind Auror und Ich _nicht_."

Dem letzten Wort hatte sie viel Nachdruck gegeben, um herauszustellen, dass er hier auch ja nichts verwechselte. Er schmunzelte sichtlich amüsiert, dann aber faltete er seine Hände zusammen und wurde wieder sehr ernst.

„Es ist kein Anliegen als Auror des Zaubereiministeriums, Anna. Ich darf doch Anna zu dir sagen?"

„Ja, sicher."

Für Harry, der sie nur als Professor White kannte war dieses Mädchen sehr ungewohnt, denn obwohl es ein und dieselbe Person sein sollte, hatte er das Gefühl zwei komplett unterschiedlichen Individuen gegenüberzustehen und das hatte absolut nichts mit den 20 Jahren Altersunterschied zu tun.

„Ich kann auch Miss White sagen, wenn dir das lieber ist? Ich hab etwas läuten hören, dass wir zumindest bald Arbeitskollegen im Zaubereiministerium sein werden, wenn schon nicht direkte Kollegen als Auroren."

Sie lächelte höflich.

„Nein, Anna ist okay."

„Gut. Anna. Ich glaube, es gibt keinen Auroren, der nicht sehr viel von Michael Potter gehalten hat. Ich zähle mich zu ihnen dazu. Ich habe ihn als Chef respektiert und war von ihm auch als Zauberer sehr beeindruckt. Ich hatte das Privileg unter ihm zu lernen, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten und sein Vertrauen zu genießen. Daher weiß ich auch, dass er gehofft hatte, dich doch noch, wenn auch verspätet, zu seinen Schützlingen zählen zu dürfen."

Michael Potter... Harry erinnerte sich an den Namen, wenn auch nur sehr am Rande. Das war der Name seines Großvaters und wenn Caradoc Dearborn ein Auror war und er von dem Mann als sein Chef sprach – dann war auch sein Großvater Auror?

„Mr. Dearborn -" begann White, aber der Zauberer fiel ihr erneut ins Wort.

„Caradoc."

„Caradoc," wiederholte sie, hatte sie doch vergessen, dass er ihr das du schon vorher angeboten hatte. „Wenn sie mir nun anbieten wollen mich auszubilden, dann vielen Dank, aber nein danke. Ich habe wirklich kein Interesse daran eine Ausbildung zum Auror zu machen."

Dearborn schmunzelte aufs Neue und prompt wurde White feuerrot.

„Deswegen sind Sie nicht hier, nicht wahr?"

„Du."

„Deswegen bist du nicht hier."

„Nein," antwortete er dennoch amüsiert. „DAS wäre ja ein Anliegen als Auror."

„Stimmt. 'Tschuldigung."

„Es wäre außerdem unpassend dich als Schützling für die Ausbildung zu werben, wenn ich dich gar nicht mehr lang genug trainieren könnte."

„... Uhm?"

„Ich werde nicht mehr lange Auror sein. Stattdessen wechsle ich in die Mysteriumsabteilung. Es gibt ein Raum, der mich sehr interessiert und mit dem ich mich privat auch schon beschäftigt habe, so dass ich den dafür zuständigen Zauberern und Hexen offenbar geeignet genug bin, um bald meine Stelle zu wechseln.

Ich bin in einem privaten Anliegen hier und es hat nichts mit meiner Arbeit zu tun. Weder als Auror, noch in der Mysteriumsabteilung.

Michael Potter ist, wie du weißt, seit einigen Monaten tot, aber offenbar gab es im Durcheinander durch den Angriff damals einige Verwechslungen, was diverse Unterlagen angeht. Darunter ein Brief, zu dem ich erst letzte Woche kam und der – leider hatte ich ihn schon sehr weit durchgelesen, bevor ich merkte, dass dies unpassend war – wohl an dich adressiert ist."

Er griff in seine Brusttasche, nahm ein kleinen Haufen gefaltete Papiere heraus und reichte ihr diese. White war offenbar überrumpelt, denn sie griff nicht danach, sondern starrte es entsetzt an. Dearborn legte es daraufhin auf den Tisch ab als er merkte, dass sie so schnell nicht aus ihrem Schock erwachen würde.

„Nun denn, damit habe ich meine Schuldigkeit getan und den Brief an seinen rechtmäßigen Adressaten übergeben."

Er erhob sich wieder, doch selbst jetzt hatte White nicht aufgesehen, sondern immer noch wie hypnotisiert den Brief auf den Tisch beäugt. Dearborn schien dies mit großer Sorge aufzunehmen, denn er war nicht gegangen. Stattdessen legte er seine Hand auf die Schulter der jungen Hexe und erst diese Geste rief eine Reaktion von ihr hervor. Die beiden sahen sich nun an.

„Sei doch bitte so lieb und teile Dumbledore mit, dass ich dabei bin."

„Dabei?"

„Ja," wiederholte Dearborn. „Seine Widerstandsbewegung. Ich bin dabei."

„Uhm – okay. Das wird ihn bestimmt freuen."

„Ich muss zugeben. Ich hatte meine Bedenken. Obgleich ich Albus Dumbledore sehr hoch schätze und den größten Respekt vor ihm habe – so schätze und respektiere ich auch meine Arbeit und die Zaubereiministerin.

Ich hätte vielleicht den Brief nicht durchlesen sollen – Ja, leider habe ich, obwohl ich feststellte, dass er nicht für mich bestimmt war, ihn ganz durchgelesen. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich sonst damit verfahren sollte. Es hätte am Ende ja auch stehen können: _Vergiss es_. In dem Fall wäre es äußerst schädlich gewesen dir den Brief zu geben, obwohl Michael Potter ihn eigentlich vernichten wollte."

White mag es nicht ausgesprochen haben, aber Harry war sich sicher, sie dachte in dem Moment dasselbe wie er auch. Dearborn schien irgendwie ein Chaot zu sein. Insofern war eine Versetzung zur Mysteriumsabteilung vielleicht sogar genau das Richtige, was seinem Charakter entsprach.

„Jedenfalls war es ausschlaggebend für mich nun doch mitzuhelfen. Man mag es nicht glauben, aber Michael Potter hat mir einige Male das Leben retten müssen."

Nach dem Ausdruck der Hexe zu urteilen hatte sie absolut keine Probleme damit ihm diesen Satz zu glauben. Harry fand es direkt erstaunlich wie viel man im Gesicht der jungen White ablesen konnte, während die ältere Professor White so gut wie die ganze Zeit all ihre Gefühle hinter einer Maske verstecken konnte, durch das er nie etwas sehen konnte, egal wie sehr er sich auch angestrengt hatte.

„Nun dann, werde ich jetzt wieder aufbrechen. Ich denke, wir werden uns dann in der Widerstandsbewegung öfters über den Weg laufen?"

Er war bereits aufgesprungen und zur Tür geeilt, obgleich sie sehr irritiert antwortete:

„Eigentlich nicht. Ich werde nicht - "

„Freut mich. Dann sehen wir uns ja bald. Gute Nacht, Anna."

„Mr -"

„Caradoc. Also dann, Anna. Wir sehen uns im Widerstand." Er nickte, lächelte und war aus der Tür getreten, noch bevor White auch nur ein Ton von sich geben konnte. Obgleich die Tür zufiel, hatte sich die junge Hexe nicht gerührt, sondern sah aus als ob sie gerade den schlechtesten Witz der Welt gehört hätte. Und dann -

„Es ist 12 Uhr Mittags..." sagte sie zu sich selbst. „Gute Nacht? Ehrlich?! Ist der Mann nicht Auror?!"

Schwarz. Für einen winzigen Moment sah Harry das Gesicht von Professor White, ihr Ausdruck war tief besorgt. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, aber er hörte kein Ton von dem was sie sprach. Im Hintergrund war das Büro von Dumbledore, aber - lag er etwa auf dem Boden?! Wieder war es pechschwarz.

* * *

Die Dunkelheit verschwand und dieses Mal stand er einem anderen Bild, einer anderen Situation gegenüber. Harry's Herz machte ein Hüpfer, als er die Personen erkannte.

Es waren die jüngeren Versionen seines Vaters, seiner Mutter, Remus und von Sirius. Nicht die, welche er im Denkarium in Snape's Erinnerung gesehen hatte, sondern etwas jünger als die, die er durch Jilli's Augen in ihren Erinnerungen sah. Sie standen in einem mit vielen Zauberer und Hexen gefüllten Raum und neben ihnen befand sich niemand anderes als die ebenfalls jüngere White und derselbe Dearborn aus der vorherigen Erinnerung.

Sirius gähnte laut und ausgiebig.

„Kommt da heut noch jemand oder sind wir nur hier, um uns die Beine abzustehen?"

„Ein alter Zauberer ist kein Nimbus, Sirius," kommentierte Dearborn mit einem Schmunzeln. „Elphias Doge braucht nun mal etwas Zeit."

„Wie ich sehe hat da jemand die Geduld für sich gepachtet," kommentierte er spöttisch rüber, aber wieder hatte der ältere Zauberer nichts als ein müdes Lächeln dafür übrig.

„Nun, wie hätte ich sonst die Abteilung wechseln können?"

„Ach, es ist durch?" fragte Lilli überrascht. Dearborn nickte, während Sirius nur irritiert eine Grimasse zog.

„Was ist durch?"

„Mr. Dearborn -"

„Caradoc."

„Caradoc," verbesserte Lilli sich nachdem der ältere Zauberer sie freundlich unterbrochen hatte. „Ist jetzt ein Unsäglicher. Er hat als Auror aufgehört, um nun als Unsäglicher in der Mysteriumsabteilung zu arbeiten."

„Ah ja," machte Sirius verwundert, denn er verstand nicht warum jemand so was schräges tun sollte.

„Das ist echt toll. Gratuliere!" sagte White und Dearborn strahlte als ihm auch die anderen in der Runde dazu beglückwünschten. Alle außer Sirius.

„Ist das eigentlich eine Art Beförderung, wenn man nach _unten_ versetzt wird?" fragte er nach wie vor verwundert. „Die Abteilung ist doch im Keller?!"

Dearborn gluckste, aber Anna schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf.

„Für jemand, der in diese Abteilung wollte, ist es eine Beförderung," erklärte sie ihm schließlich. „Mr Dearborn -"

„Caradoc."

„Caradoc wollte dort arbeiten. Also ja, es ist eine Beförderung, dass es endlich auch genehmigt wurde. Ich nehme an, Maria hat was damit zu tun?"

Dearborn verzog eine merkwürdige Grimasse, woraufhin White nun irritiert blinzelte.

„Was?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Maria ist wirklich sehr viel älter als ich. Wieso habt ihr keine Probleme sie beim Vornamen zu nennen aber bei mir schon? Ich hab dir das Du schon ein dutzend Mal angeboten."

„Silben!" warf James breit grinsend ein. „Wir können uns nur zwei merken. Dann ist Feierabend – Uff."

Lilli und White hatten ihm beide gleichzeitig mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seiten gestoßen. Dearborn seufzte, entschuldigte sich und schritt zu anderen Mitgliedern aus dem Orden rüber.

„Müsst ihr so unsensibel sein?" keifte Lilli beide Jungs an, welche sich absolut keiner Schuld bewusst waren. Sie grinsten einander unschuldig an und zuckten auch dementsprechend witzelnd die Schultern.

„Oh, ihr wisst genau, was ich meine," fuhr sie schroff weiter. „Mr Dearborn -"

„Caradoc," unterbrachen Sirius und James sie gleichzeitig und jeder in der Runde konnte sehen, wie viel Mühe es sie kostete nicht zu prusten. Lilli verengte giftig die Augen und erst dann räusperte sich James und hob aufgebend die Hände. Sirius hatte bereits einmal geprustet, da stieß ihm James mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite und erst dann hörte auch er auf, räusperte sich stark und atmete tief durch.

„Er ist _einsam_ ," sagte sie enttäuscht über das Unverständnis und grobe Verhalten der beiden Jungs. „Er hat doch keine Familie mehr, auch keine Frau oder Freundin. Er ist immer alleine, wenn wir ihn treffen. Egal, ob bei der Mittagspause oder in der Arbeit."

„Woher weißt du, dass er einsam ist?" fragte James argwöhnisch. „Vielleicht ist er einfach nur ein einsamer _Werwolf_?"

Sirius gluckste heiter. Ein Seitenblick von Lilli zu White reichte James offenbar aus, um die Antwort selber auszusprechen.

„Ach so. Empathie."

„Ich hab einen Namen," kommentierte White Stirnrunzelnd, aber James zuckte lediglich amüsiert mit dem Mundwinkel.

„Sagte ich doch. Empathie."

„Er will einfach nicht abgeschrieben werden, nur weil er älter aussieht, als er eigentlich ist und deswegen möchte er, dass wir ihn mit dem Vornamen ansprechen und benimmt sich auch nicht ganz so streng wie alle anderen Auroren," sagte Lilli, um wieder auf das Hauptthema zurückzukommen. „Obwohl er ein Auror ist, geht er bei weitem nicht so streng und ernst mit uns um, wie es Meadowes, Bones oder Moody tun."

„Er ist auch nicht so alt wie die," sagte Sirius spöttisch. „Gib ihm noch ein paar Jahre und er hat früher oder später genauso ein Stock im Arsch."

„Er ist 25, ihr Idioten. Die anderen sind doppelt so alt. Er mag älter aussehen, aber er ist nicht viel älter als wir. Ich glaub, das ist auch der Grund, warum er in die Mysteriumsabteilung gewechselt hat," sagte White und prompt war auch Sirius' Ausdruck wieder ernster geworden. Er schien es nun zu verstehen, worauf die beiden Mädels raus wollten.

„Das hier ist der Orden des Phönix," sagte Lilli gefühlvoll. „Hört auf euch wie Vorschulkinder aufzuführen und benehmt euch stattdessen wie Kollegen, die miteinander gegen Voldemort kämpfen."

* * *

Es wurde schwarz und die Gegend war weg. Es dauerte nicht lange, da sah sich Harry einem neuen Ort gegenüber. Diesmal war es eine Bar. Harry erkannte es als die Bar, die zur Winkelgasse führte. _Zum tropfenden Kessel_. Tom, der Wirt, putzte hinter der Theke die Gläser. Auf einem runden Tisch in der Nähe dagegen sah Harry erneut Dearborn sitzen, wenn auch nicht alleine. Direkt daneben saßen James und Anna, auf dem Tisch standen drei teilweise geleerte Gläser mit Feuerwhiskey.

„Ich versteh das nich," sagte Dearborn, den Blick tief ins Glas gesteckt. Seine Stimme klang verbittert und enttäuscht, White und James dagegen hatten ihn mitfühlend angesehen.

„Es sollte eigentlich nicht so schwer sein? Und doch – ist es das."

Nach wie vor gaben weder James noch White ein Ton von sich. Die Blicke, die sie jedoch miteinander austauschten war aussagekräftig genug. Sie waren peinlich berührt und fanden keinen höflichen Weg aus dieser Situation heraus als sitzen zu bleiben und zuzuhören.

„Ich mein, ich hab den Job gewechsssselt, um einen Sinn su finden."

Dearborn schien das so gar nicht zu sehen, denn er lallte munter weiter.

„Einen Sieeeeeeeenn! Aber da is kein Sinn. James?"

„Ja, Kumpel?" James horchte auf und goss Wasser in das leere Whiskey Glas in Dearborns Hand.

„Jankeeeeee. Ihr seid so guuuuuut su mir. Noch meeeeeeeeeeehr Whisy!"

„Keine Ursache," erwiderte er kurz.

„Ich seh immer noch kein Sinn, wiss ihr."

„Worin siehst du keinen _Sinn_?" fragte James vorsichtig. Harry hatte das Gefühl als ob Dearborn wohl schon länger um den heißen Brei sprach ohne auf den Punkt gekommen zu sein und wenn sein Vater und White so wie er waren, dann musste auch erst Klartext gesprochen werden, bevor man es auch wirklich verstand.

„Na, den Sinn!" wiederholte Dearborn als wäre die Frage doch total unnötig.

„Den Sinn warum du nicht mehr Auror bist, sondern in die Mysteriumsabteilung gewechselt hast?!"

„Neeeeeeeeein!" jammerte er enttäuscht. „Den Sinn!"

„Ach so," machte James und tat so als ob er es tatsächlich nun wüsste, obgleich der Blickaustausch mit White Harry sofort verriet, dass er immer noch auf der Leitung stand. Zum Glück lallte der Freund munter weiter als ob er wirklich daran glaubte, dass ihn die beiden nun verstanden hätten.

„Ich meine, du has Lilli. Und Anna hier hat Sirius."

„Lebenspartner?" flüsterte James zu White hinter Dearborn's Rücken, aber White zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Eigentlich hat Anna alles. Ein tollen Job, Sirius, Familie."

„Nein, offenbar nicht Lebenspartner," murmelte sie mit fast verschlossenen Lippen, so dass auch nur James sie hätte wahrnehmen können. Dearborn war bereits viel zu betrunken dafür.

„Ich dachte, Auror sein wäre meins."

James warf White immer noch irre Blicke zu, welche nach einer Erklärung forderten, aber ihr genauso verrückter Ausdruck zeigte, dass sie absolut keine parat hatte und sich selbst darauf auch kein Reim machen konnte.

„Aber das war es nicht. Es war Michael Potters! Dann dachte ich, ich würde es in der Mysteriumsabteilung finden."

„Den Sinn?" fragte James vorsichtig.

„JAAAAA!" bestätigte Dearborn ihm heiter und offenbar gerührt und glücklich, dass er verstanden wurde. „Aber ich hab mich geirrt. Da fand ich ihn auch nicht. Anna könnte ihn da auch noch finden. Willst du das nicht tun?"

Er hatte sich der Hexe zugewandt und sie mit einem einmaligen Hundeblick angesehen, welche wohl nicht mal Sirius drauf gehabt hätte. Sie fühlte sich hin und hergerissen zwischen Mitgefühl haben und ihm ein Knochen hinzuwerfen.

„Du würdest da gut rein passen. Und es sicher mögen. Michael Potter hielt immer sehr viel von dir, weißt du. Und Maria tut es auch. Dumbledore sowieso. Und Bagnold auch!"

Auf den irritierten Ausdruck der Hexe hin nahm er einen großen Schluck Wasser, auch wenn er offensichtlich annahm, es wäre Whiskey gewesen.

„Sagen, du arbeitest unglaublich hart und gut. Von dir halten sie auch viel."

Er hatte sich mit einem einzigen schnellen Ruck zu James gedreht, der in seinem Gähnen zu einer Statue erstarrt war.

„Dein Vater wollte, dass du Auror wirst. Er hatte dich schon fes eingeplant, weiß su. Erst recht als er herausfand, dass su ein _Black Heart_ bist."

Bei dieser Aussage wurden beide sofort ernst. Harry sah, dass sowohl White wie auch sein Vater die Stirn runzelten und sich gegenseitig misstrauische Blicke zuwarfen.

„Du weißt davon?" fragte White vorsichtig und sah den Zauberer scharf an. Dearborn blinzelte verwundert.

„Aber nürlich!" antwortete er munter. „Michael Potter brauchte jemanden, den er vertrauen konnte und der verschwiegen genug war. Ich hab alles für ihn rausgesucht. Es hätte ihn viel zu viel Zeit gekostet, das selbst zu tun. Aber pschhhhhhhhh – Das ist ein Geheimnisssssss."

„Zwischen dir und Michael Potter?" fragte White vorsichtig.

„Und Maria. Und Dumbledore. Und dem mittlerweile verstorbenen Harold Potter. Aber ich habs getan."

„Getan?" fragte James misstrauisch. „Was getan?"

„Was Michael Potter wollte. Kurz bevor er und Harold Potter starben. Ich habs getan. Ich musste darüber stillschweigen. Selbst nach seinem Tod. Maria und Dumbledore wissen davon nichts."

„Wovon?" drängte James. „Dearborn, wovon?!"

Dearborn starrte seinen Vater wie hypnotisiert an – Dann ließ er seinen Kopf auf den Tisch knallen und schnarchte.

„HEY!" brüllte James, krallte mit seinen Händen den Kragen des Zauberers fest und versuchte ihn wieder wachzurütteln. White aber ging dazwischen und riss James von Dearborn weg, denn dieser war weder aufgewacht, noch schien es ihm irgendetwas auszumachen, dass sein Kopf unkontrolliert in alle Richtungen wackelte.

„Lass ihn. So viel wie er getrunken hat, kriegst du ihn nicht mal mit einem extrem starken Fluch wach."

„An, was -"

„Wir bringen ihn nach Hause. Wenn er sich ausgeschlafen hat, sprechen wir noch mal mit ihm."

„Wieso nicht jetzt?"

„Du kriegst ihn nicht wach, James. Nicht mal, wenn du den Stuhl wegziehst."

Schwupp! Krach!

Tatsächlich hatte James den Stuhl auf dem Dearborn saß weggezogen und dieser war wie White vorausgesehen hat wie eine Puppe auf den Boden gekracht und blieb dort schnarchend liegen. Die Hexe rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte rügend den Kopf.

„Du und Sirius. Könntet ihr euch nicht ein Beispiel an Remus nehmen? Er _ist_ nämlich erwachsen geworden."

„Er tut nur so, wenn du und Lilli hinseht," warf James jedoch spöttisch ein.

Es war wieder kurz schwarz. Als die Dunkelheit diesmal verschwand, sah er die nach wie vor jüngeren Versionen von White und seinem Vater in einem Zimmer stehen.

„Und?" fragte James. White schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nichts zu machen."

„Ehrlich?"

„Caradoc Dearborn schweigt eisern und behauptet, er wüsste nicht, wovon wir sprechen. Dachtest du ehrlich Dearborn würde mir etwas sagen, wenn er schon dir gegenüber vehement bestreitet etwas davon zu wissen?"

„Ja!" sagte er und wirkte wirklich entsetzt darüber, dass sie dies in Frage stellte. Das führte wiederum dazu, dass White entsetzt war.

„Wieso?" fragte sie verständnislos.

„Na! Wegen deinem Empathen Ding."

„Meinem was?"

„Na, Empathie? Gedanken lesen? Halloho?"

White stemmte ihre Fäuste an die Hüften und verengte giftig die Augen.

„Sag mal für was hältst du mich eigentlich? Was glaubst du wie das funktioniert? Ich schau jemanden an und schon seh ich sämtliche Gedankengänge über dessen Schädel kriechen?!"

„Ja!"

White rollte sichtlich entnervt die Augen.

„Hättest du auch nur je ein Buch über Menschen mit Empathie gelesen wüsstest du, dass es nicht so funktioniert. Kein Empath kann eine solche Mauer durchdringen, wenn sie jemand aufbaut und Dearborn ist sehr gut darin so eine Mauer zu errichten."

James schmollte unzufrieden.

„Und was denkst du?" fragte er sie mit kritischer Miene. White atmete tief durch und wirkte sehr unentschlossen.

„Nun, er ist ein Unsäglicher. Die haben Übung darin sich zu verschließen und zu schweigen. Ich denke, da ist tatsächlich etwas und Dearborn ist der Einzige, der das noch weiß. Dein Vater hat ihn wohl nicht ohne Grund ausgesucht, sondern weil er sich sicher war, dass Dearborn schweigen kann."

„Eine Ahnung, was es war? Wieso sollten meine Mum und Dumbledore nichts davon wissen?"

„Puh," machte White und war sichtlich gespalten. „Viele Möglichkeiten. Eine komischer als die andere. Wenn es Maria und Dumbledore nicht wissen sollten, dann muss es etwas zwischen deinem Dad und deinem Großvater persönlich sein.

Ich glaub jedoch nicht, dass wir Dearborn dazu bringen können etwas zu sagen, wenn er es nicht selbst will und zulässt. Bleibt uns also nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten."

„Oder wir füllen ihn noch mal ab?!"

Ein vorwurfsvoller Blick von White reichte, um zu wissen, was sie davon hielt. James zuckte leicht amüsiert den Mundwinkel als Reaktion.

Es wurde wieder schwarz.

* * *

Doch als diesmal die Dunkelheit verschwand, sah er keine Personen vor sich. Harry sah eine für ihn selbst unbekannte Zimmerdecke. Es roch auch merkwürdig anders, nicht nach Medizin, wie im Krankenflügel oder wie er es von seinem Schlafsaal in Hogwarts kannte. Es war einfach anders.

Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und spürte heftige Kopfschmerzen. Für einen Augenblick schloss er seine Augen, um sich wieder zu fangen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er den Verband an seinem Arm. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, sank aber kraftlos wieder hinab. Er war so müde... Harry drehte seinen Kopf mit sehr viel Mühe in die andere Richtung und sah ein weiteres Bett mit einer weiteren Person. Caradoc Dearborn und er sah noch genauso aus wie Harry ihn in der Erinnerung gesehen hatte.

Der Zauberer saß auf dem Bett und starrte wie hypnotisiert die Wand vor sich an. Er hatte sich kein einziges Mal gerührt, selbst nicht als Harry erneut versuchte sich aufzurichten. Der Versuch scheiterte auch diesmal und er sank erneut wieder keuchend hinab.

Die Umgebung schien sich zu drehen und ihm wurde so übel. Harry schloss die Augen in der Hoffnung es würde aufhören. Als er sie nach gefühlten wenigen Minuten wieder öffnete, sah er zwei verschwommene Personen bei sich im Zimmer. Anhand ihrer Stimmen erkannte er, dass es White und Remus waren.

„Das war sehr gefährlich," hörte er Remus' Stimme. Der Freund klang ernst und rügend.

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl," erwiderte White und auch sie klang äußerst ernst.

„Man hat immer eine andere Wahl, An. Du hast dich nur dagegen entschieden."

„Ich meinte, für mich _gab_ es keine andere Wahl. Ich hatte die Gelegenheit es zu tun und ihn zurück zu bringen. Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte seelenruhig weiterleben können ohne es zu tun?"

„Ich glaubte, du wärst besonnen genug. Den eigenen Verlangen nachzugeben endet stets in einer Katastrophe."

„Remus. Was mit Diana passiert ist, dafür kannst du nichts und es lag bestimmt nicht daran, dass du nicht besonnen genug warst. Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass Nymphadora dich wirklich sehr liebt? Und du tust ihr und dir selbst nur weh, wenn du dir ständig die Sache mit Diana wieder vor Augen führst. Damit bestrafst du denjenigen, den du am wenigsten damit belasten willst. Nämlich Nymphadora."

„Siehst du eigentlich die Ironie in deinen Worten?"

„Remus -"

„Du schätzt dein Leben nicht, An. Du glaubst, weil deine Eltern dich nur auf Voldemort's Befehl hin geboren haben, hättest du es nicht verdient zu leben und du siehst nicht, dass du mit dieser Haltung diejenigen bestrafst und weh tust, die du am wenigsten damit weh tun wolltest. Nämlich Brian, Jilli und Harry."

„Das ist _nicht_ dasselbe."

„Es _ist_ dasselbe," sagte Remus entschieden. „Du gehst unnötige Risiken ein während du die Zeit eigentlich mit ihnen verbringen solltest. Dieses eine Mal ist es gut gegangen, aber -"

Harry keuchte. Die Wunde an seinem Arm brannte plötzlich und zwar richtig schrecklich. Er hätte ein Aufschrei nicht mal unterdrücken können, so krampfhaft und unerwartet war es gekommen.

„Harry!" hörte er beide Stimmen gleichzeitig und sah White und Remus mit tief besorgten Gesichtern direkt über ihm stehen.

„Was ist da los?" rief Remus entsetzt.

„Es ist das Mal," antwortete White und hatte ihren Zauberstab ergriffen.

„Was tut es mit ihm?"

„Keine Ahnung, wozu es genau diente. Snape hätte viel tun können. Ich muss das - Harry, bitte lass los." Er spürte wie sie seine Hand wegdrückte, welche er auf der Wunde an seinem Arm gelegt hatte, um den aufgekeimten Schmerz irgendwie zu ertragen. Es wurde wieder schwarz, aber dafür hörte zum Glück auch der Schmerz auf.

* * *

Die Mysteriumsabteilung. Harry kannte diese Eingangshalle in der sich diese gleich aussehenden Türen befanden. Er sah seinen Vater, der an einem der Wände mit verschränkten Armen lehnte und Dearborn, der vor ihm stand und niedergeschlagen seufzte.

„Du verstehst das nicht, James. Ich habe deinem Vater und deinem Großvater mein Wort gegeben. Dies hat nichts mit meiner Loyalität gegenüber dem Orden zu tun, noch mit meiner Freundschaft zu einem von euch. Es gibt sicherlich auch bei dir etwas, dass du anderen gegenüber verschweigst, aus einem Versprechen einem Freund gegenüber. Ich kann das nicht brechen."

So finster und grimmig sein Vater vorher auch aussah, diese eine Feststellung hatte seine Ansichten offenbar geändert, denn James nickte schließlich.

„Okay..." sagte er milder. „Du versprichst, dass es keinen der beiden Mädels in Gefahr bringt?"

„Ich versprechs."

Es wurde diesmal nur sehr kurz dunkel, bevor die Erinnerung wechselte und sie sich in einem erneut für Harry fremden Raum befanden. An einem runden Tisch in einem sehr schwach beleuchteten Raum saßen White und James einander gegenüber.

„Ich glaube mittlerweile, Dearborn's Verschwinden hängt mit seiner Arbeit zusammen," begann sie missmutig. „Und ich meine damit nicht die Arbeit fürs Zaubereiministerium, sondern die Arbeit, die er für deinen Vater und deinen Großvater ausgeführt hatte."

„Wieso das?" fragte James verwirrt. „Ich dachte, er ist verschwunden als es um meine Bewachung ging?"

„Er und Benjy Fenwick," sagte White. „Aber Fenwick ist definitiv tot. Dearborn dagegen verschwunden. Ich hab versucht die uns bekannten Todesser mal zu durchleuchten. Aus einer verlässlichen Quelle weiß ich, dass er auf Voldemort's Befehl hin verschleppt wurde."

„Und jetzt?" fragte sein Vater mit finsterem Blick.

„Keine Ahnung, wo sie ihn versteckt halten oder ob er überhaupt noch lebt. Aber was immer hier dahinter steckt – Voldemort wusste offenbar mehr und womöglich wollte er ebenfalls wissen, was Dearborn für Michael und Harold Potter tat. Wenn er es weiß, ist er uns ein Schritt voraus. Sei bitte vorsichtig, was immer du auch tust."

„Sicher..."

Wieder diese Dunkelheit und erneut war sie innerhalb von Sekunden verschwunden. Diesmal sah er die viel ältere White mit den silberweißen Haaren und dem gezeichneten Gesicht. Sie stand in Dumbledore's Büro, ganz in ihrer Nähe befand sich auch Kaylar Steward. Ihre Augen waren wieder strahlend blau statt pechschwarz.

„Bist du dir sicher?" fragte White mit kritischem Blick. Steward nickte entschieden.

„Ich habe absolut keine Zweifel daran," sagte Steward kühn. „Es ist Caradoc Dearborn. Hätte ich nicht diese Zeit als Hexe erlebt, wäre mir das vielleicht nie bewusst geworden. Nun aber kommt die Erinnerung zurück. Ich habe ihn dort gesehen."

„Die Phowlyris Ebene..." wiederholte White sichtlich aufgebracht. „Ich war mir so sicher, dass er tot war... Deswegen haben wir schließlich aufgehört zu suchen... Also hat ihn die ewige Phowlyris dorthin entführt?"

„Mit dem heutigen Wissen würde ich sagen, deine Annahme ist durchaus zutreffend. Die Phowlyris Ebene ist sehr groß und Ich bin nur rein zufällig genau an dieser Stelle gewesen. Damals dachte ich mir nichts dabei. Es herrschte immerhin Krieg und ob dies nun ein Zauberer war, der von uns Phowlyris dort gefangen gehalten wurde und ein Todesser Voldemort's war oder ein Verbündeter von euch, der auf diese Ebene gebracht wurde, war mir nicht wichtig. Ich war weder da um der einen Seite zu helfen, noch der anderen. Ich verfolgte nur meine eigenen Ziele."

 _Uns Phowlyris_... Harry hatte sich also nicht getäuscht. Steward _ist_ eine Phowlyris und Dearborn war auf deren Ebene gefangen gewesen?!

„Weißt du noch, wo das war?"

„Anna, ich glaube nicht, dass er sich noch genau an derselben Stelle befindet. Das war alles vor 18 Jahren."

„Das ist – Ich muss sicher sein."

„Selbst wenn er noch dort ist - Es ist nicht möglich für einen _nicht-Phowlyris_ dort all zu lange zu überleben."

„Wenn dem so ist – dann muss ich Gewissheit haben."

„Gewissheit?" fragte Steward skeptisch.

„Caradoc Dearborn war ein Freund," sagte White sanft. „Wenn er tot ist, dann ist es so, aber wenn er noch dort ist und lebt - muss ich das wissen. Denn wenn er noch auf dieser Ebene ist und lebt, dann _muss_ ich ihn zurückholen."

Steward sah nicht begeistert von dieser Idee aus und hatte White auch äußerst kritisch gemustert. Dann aber nickte sie erneut sehr vorsichtig.

„Gut, Ich bring dich rüber."

„Danke."

Steward hatte ihr die Hand gereicht und White hatte sie gerade ergriffen, da verengte die Phowlyris jedoch prüfend ihren Blick.

„Es ist nicht nur wegen der Freundschaft, nicht wahr? Da ist mehr."

White ging jedoch nicht auf den Verdacht ihres Gegenübers ein und so gab Steward ein müdes Lächeln von sich, bevor sie mit White verschwand.

Dunkelheit und dann – Es war eine seltsame Gegend. Überall sah man Bäume, Wiesen und Blumen, aber alles schien sich hinter einem seidenen Schleier zu befinden. War das die Phowlyris Ebene?! Er hatte davon gelesen – nur erinnerte Harry sich nicht mehr was. Egal, wie sehr er sich anstrengte, aber es wollte ihn partout nicht mehr einfallen, was er darüber gelesen hatte.

„Hier war es?" fragte White. Steward nickte und deutete auf eine Stelle in der Nähe eines Baumes (Das wie Harry fand aussah wie jede andere Stelle auch).

„Er ist noch da."

„Was?!" sagte die Hexe laut. „Wo?!"

„Da," sagte Steward und deutete auf erneut auf die leere Stelle. Harry sah ebenfalls niemanden und verstand White's Frust und Skepsis daher sehr gut. Sie musste sich so wie er jetzt ziemlich auf den Arm genommen fühlen. „Du kannst ihn nicht sehen?" fragte die Phowlyris kritisch, aber es war nicht mal eine Antwort nötig, damit sie es verstand. White schluckte hart.

„Er ist tot, nicht wahr?" fragte sie leise. Gerade als sie dabei war sich wieder wegzudrehen und zu gehen, sagte Steward - „Nein, noch nicht."

„Was?!" White hatte sich sofort überrascht wieder zurückgedreht. Ein Funken Hoffnung war in ihrem Gesicht erschienen.

„Das heißt, so wie ich das sehe," fuhr Steward ruhig fort und warf der Hexe einen überheblichen Blick zu.

„Was soll das nun schon wieder heißen?!"

„Nun, du weißt, dass die ewige Phowlyris als Tochter der Königin auch gewisse Fähigkeiten von ihr geerbt hat? Eines davon ist offensichtlich der _Stillstand_. Das bedeutet insbesondere, dass dein _Freund_ von ihr in seinem Leben eingefroren wurde. Es gibt nur einen Weg ihn zu befreien und ich kenne so gut wie kaum jemanden, der dazu in der Lage wäre. Einen kannte ich, aber dieser ist vor einigen Monaten von einem normalen Todesser getötet worden, wie du mir erzählt hast. Wie ich aber weiß und am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte, hat er vieles an dich weitergegeben und ich vermute – dies gehört dazu."

„Was ist es? Was ist der Weg?"

„Du weißt, wie man seine eigene Lebenszeit dazu einsetzt, um die Zeit anzuhalten?"

White antwortete nicht, aber Harry sah an ihrem Ausdruck, dass es keiner Antwort bedurfte. Sie wusste es.

„Hat er dir auch gezeigt, wie man seine eigene Lebenszeit dazu einsetzt, um die Zeit vorwärts zu bewegen? Denn das ist der einzige Weg ihn aus diesem Stillstand zu befreien."

„Wie soll ich das tun, wenn ich ihn nicht mal sehe?"

Steward schmunzelte offensichtlich amüsiert über das alles und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass White das so gar nicht gefiel. Dennoch ließ sie es unkommentiert durchgehen.

„Tu es einfach – Du wirst sehen, wie viel du verlieren musst, um ihn zu retten."

White atmete tief durch, dann aber nahm sie ihren Zauberstab heraus. Bevor sie ein Wort sprechen konnte hatte Steward sie jedoch aufgehalten.

„Ist es dir tatsächlich so wichtig diesen einen Zauberer zu retten? Ich hätte damit gerechnet, wenn es um James ginge, aber – Er ist definitiv tot und es gibt keine Möglichkeit ihn von den Toten zu erwecken. Aber Caradoc Dearborn? Selbst wenn du ihn aus diesem Stillstand heraus holst, so ist sein Leben begrenzt. Den Schaden, den er durch diesen Zustand genommen hat ist für mich nicht absehbar. Es könnte sein, dass du ihn zurück holst und er dennoch direkt stirbt."

„Ich muss es tun. Er weiß etwas, dass ich wissen muss."

Professor White hob ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn direkt in die Richtung, in der laut Steward Caradoc Dearborn lag.

Dunkelheit.

* * *

Nun befanden sie sich in dem Zimmer, in dem sich Harry eigentlich befand. Dearborn saß auf dem Bett, so wie Harry ihn auch gesehen hatte als er wach war, aber dies war definitiv eine Erinnerung. White saß neben Dearborn auf dem Bett und hatte ihn sehr besorgt angesehen. Yorick stand unweit von ihnen entfernt, ihr Ausdruck war wesentlich ruhiger und gefasster.

„Geschichten haben die Angewohnheit sich zu wiederholen, weil Menschen nicht aus ihren Fehlern lernen. Ich frage mich gerade, zu was ich dich zählen soll, Anna."

Die Hexe schüttelte traurig den Kopf und wandte sich von Dearborn ab und Yorick zu.

„Ich hätte das nicht _nicht_ tun können."

„Das was du getan hast. Ich verstand es, als es um Frank und Alice Longbottom ging. Ich hatte meine Bedenken, als es um Narzissa Malfoy ging, deine Erklärung stimmte mich jedoch um. Es klang durchaus nachvollziehbar und rational. Aber Caradoc Dearborn?"

„Was ich getan habe, hätte ich für jeden anderen im Orden auch getan."

„Und genau das glaube ich dir _nicht_."

White schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf.

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Er weiß etwas, das ich wissen muss. Aber selbst wenn das nicht wäre, ich hätte es dennoch getan... Nur vielleicht zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt."

„Und dies war der einzige Weg zu diesem Zeitpunkt an das Wissen heran zu kommen?"

„Ja," sagte sie entschlossen und damit war auch für sie das letzte Wort in dieser Sache gesprochen.

Wieder war es dunkel und als es dieses Mal wieder hell wurde, fand sich Harry aufs Neue zurück in einem Zimmer und nicht mehr in einer Erinnerung. Kein Schmerz zuckte durch seinen Körper und auch sein Kopf fühlte sich klar an. Er drückte sich auf und war erleichtert zu spüren, dass er dazu wieder die Kraft besaß. Seine Brille musste er nicht lange suchen, denn sie befand sich direkt neben seinem Kissen. Der Raum war bis auf ihn selbst leer. Das Bett neben ihm, wo er vorher noch Dearborn gesehen hatte, war unbesetzt. Er atmete einige male tief durch, um sich zu fassen und genug Stärke zu empfinden, um sich aus dem Bett zu bewegen. Weit und breit befand sich nämlich niemand anderes und er wusste nicht, wie lang er hätte einfach daliegen und darauf warten können, dass sich jemand hier blicken ließ.

Er drückte sich auf und ging durch die offene Tür hinaus auf den Flur. Diesen wiederum kannte er jedoch. Das Zimmer war ihm fremd gewesen, aber der Flur nicht. Dies war das Haus, wo er vorher mit den anderen ankam, bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach dem _Nebel von Xerchia_ machten. Das Haus von Acacia Yorick. Barfuß schritt er weiter den Gang entlang, hoffend endlich auf jemanden von ihnen zu treffen. Egal, ob nun White, Remus oder Yorick. Er sah eine offene Tür in der Mitte des Ganges, welche bei seinem vorherigen Besuch noch geschlossen war und ging einfach darauf zu. Irgendjemand würde sich schon darin befinden, den er sprechen konnte.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen," hörte er Tonks' Stimme. „Es ist unglaublich..."

Er hatte zwar nicht damit gerechnet, aber Tonks war besser als niemand. Und dass sich noch jemand darin befand, ahnte er bereits an ihren Worten. Es musste Dearborn sein. Harry war sich nun sicher, dass sie von ihm sprachen, als es hieß, dass jemand wieder zurück war.

Er kam bei der offenen Tür an und in der Tat sah er Tonks im Raum stehen. Sie sah ihn verblüfft an und hatte halb entsetzt, halb aufgelöst zur Seite gesehen, wo Harry Dearborn vermutete.

„Entschuldigung," krächzte er und im selben Moment, in dem er bemerkte, dass er kaum eine Stimme hatte sah er nach links zu Dearborn – doch da saß nicht Caradoc Dearborn.

„Sirius?!"

Harry hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Hinter Sirius sah er er nun auch White, Remus, Yorick, Dearborn und Heilerin Stradford und sie hatten ihn nicht minder entsetzt angesehen. Der einzige, der ihn keines Blickes würdigte und nicht beachtete, war derjenige, den er sich am sehnlichsten herbei gewünscht hatte. Sirius starrte geistesabwesend ins Leere. War es etwa doch nur eine Erinnerung? Ein Traum? Ein ziemlich realer Traum, der sich so gar nicht anfühlte wie die vorherigen. Ganz gleich von wem sie kamen.

Und mit einem Mal war es wieder dunkel.

* * *

Harry erwachte diesmal wieder mit kräftigen Kopfschmerzen – und im Krankenflügel in Hogwarts. Er erkannte die Umgebung und den Geruch. Irritiert zog er sich auf und setzte sich die Brille auf.

„Ein Glück, du bist endlich wach."

Ginny hatte sich erleichtert von ihrem Stuhl erhoben, sich zu ihm auf das Bett gesetzt und ihn vorsichtig umarmt, als hätte sie Angst zu fest zuzudrücken.

„Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht."

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry verwirrt, denn er verstand wirklich nicht, wie er hier herkam und was nun Traum, Erinnerung oder Realität gewesen war.

„Deine Verletzung war wohl schlimmer als Anfangs gedacht. Du liegst seit einigen Tagen hier, hattest hohes Fieber und hast Sirius' Namen im Schlaf gerufen."

„Sirius..."

Harry sah bedrückt an seiner Freundin vorbei und erkannte wie die Schneeflocken sanft vor dem Fenster herabfielen und sich auf dem Fenstersims ablegten. Es war also alles nur ein Traum. Fieberfantasien. Er hatte Sirius wohl mehr vermisst als er sich eingestehen wollte... Natürlich war es nur ein Wunschtraum von ihm. Dumbledore hatte es ihm doch gesagt, dass man keine Toten wieder zum Leben erwecken konnte.

Ohnehin war alles ziemlich abwegig gewesen. Steward eine Phowlyris, die mit White zusammen arbeitete? Und wie sollte White im Stande sein solche unmöglichen Zauber auszuführen? Mal ehrlich, sich selbst Lebenszeit zu nehmen, um andere zu retten? Natürlich waren das nur seine wirren Gedanken.

Nun fühlte er sich dumm, weil er für einen Moment tatsächlich geglaubt hatte, es wäre wahr. Es wäre kein Traum gewesen, sondern die Realität und Sirius wäre wirklich wieder bei ihm.

„Du hast von ihm geträumt, oder?" fragte sie mitfühlend und Harry nickte bedrückt.

„Ich dachte, er wäre noch am Leben," sagte er leise. Mit Ginny konnte er darüber reden, denn sie würde ihn verstehen. „Ich dachte, Professor White hätte eine Möglichkeit gefunden, ihn zurückzuholen. Das ist dumm und naiv von mir, das weiß ich auch. Dumbledore sagte doch, dass man Tote nicht wieder lebendig machen kann und er sagte, dass Sirius tot ist. Aber -"

Er schluckte hart und sah bedrückt zu Boden. Harry konnte erst wieder aufsehen als er ihre warme Hand auf seiner spürte. Sie hatte ein so wunderschönes, liebevolles Lächeln auf den Lippen, dass er gar nicht anders konnte als sich nicht mehr ganz so schlecht zu fühlen und zuversichtlicher zu sein.

„In den letzten Monaten hat sich so viel verändert. Ich hab eine Schwester, von der ich nicht wusste und sie ist nicht nur eine Hexe, sondern auch ein _Ponester_. Dann geht es Neville's Eltern plötzlich besser, was auch niemand für möglich gehalten hätte und das alles erst nachdem Professor White aufgetaucht war..."

Er stoppte, denn was er sagen wollte klang selbst für ihn nach etwas, das gar nicht sein konnte. Es war Ginny, die es jedoch aussprach und aus ihrem Mund klang es verständnisvoll.

„Du möchtest eben an ein Wunder glauben... Das versteh ich doch, Harry."

„Das ist dumm von mir. Ich sollte endlich aufhören mich an so was zu hängen. Es wird ohnehin nicht geschehen."

„Ganz ehrlich?"

„Ja, sicher."

„Ich mag es, dass du noch immer glauben kannst. Es stimmt schon, weißt du. Normalerweise kehren Tote nicht einfach so ins Leben zurück. _Normalerweise_ aber ist auch nicht gerade einer der schlimmsten Zauberer aller Zeiten hinter einem her und _normalerweise_ liefert man sich auch kein Duell mit ihm und kommt dennoch lebend wieder heraus. Und _normalerweise_ hat man auch keine Schwester, die gleichzeitig Hexe und _Ponester_ ist.

Bei dir ist nichts normal, also... warum nicht hoffen, dass auch jemand zurück kommt, den man verloren hat?"

Er lächelte sanft.

„Danke."

In diesem Moment fand er keine anderen Worte, um ihr zu zeigen, wie froh er war, dass es sie gab und dass sie zusammen waren. Mit Ginny konnte er immer noch ein wenig träumen und auch wenn er das nicht sollte, er konnte nichts dagegen tun es dennoch zu wollen. Ein Schnarchen zog seine Aufmerksamkeit zur Seite, wo er eine Abtrennwand sah.

„Ist hier noch jemand?" fragte er sie überrascht.

„Ja, ein Zauberer glaub ich. Sie schirmen ihn sehr gut ab, kam etwa zeitgleich rein wie auch du eingeliefert wurdest. Da kommt niemand durch die Abtrennwände. Nicht, dass ich es überhaupt versucht hätte. Ron hat es. Man sieht nichts."

„Weil es euch nichts angeht."

Harry und Ginny drehten sich beide erschrocken um als sie die Stimme von Professor White hörten, die unbemerkt nun mitten im Raum stand.

„Eigentlich, stimmt es nicht ganz. Weil es euch nichts _anging_. Vergangenheit."

„Professor White," sagte Ginny leise und auch Harry versuchte eine bessere Reaktion zu zeigen als sie mit halboffenem Mund anzugaffen. Er war jedoch zu irritiert dafür.

„Jetzt, wo Harry wach ist, sieht es anders aus. Wie geht es dir?"

„Okay," antwortete er vorsichtig. Die Kopfschmerzen wurden glücklicherweise mit jeder weiteren Minute weniger, verwirrt war er aber dennoch und er konnte es auch nicht verhindern, sich wieder Hoffnungen zu machen. Alles in seinem Traum hatte sich so vertraut angefühlt, als ob es wirklich passierte. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass es passiert war. Sein Herz bebte innerlich vor Aufregung und der Gedanke, dass Sirius der Zauberer hinter der Abtrennwand sein könnte ließ ihn nicht in Ruhe. Diese Hoffnung konnte er nicht unterdrücken oder versuchen sie nicht zu fühlen. Es war einfach da. Dieses eine Mal. Nur dieses eine Mal wollte er, dass es wahr war.

„Professor White," begann er fest entschlossen sie geradeaus danach zu fragen. Es wurde ihm abgenommen, denn sie hatte geantwortet, noch bevor er es aussprach.

„Es ist nicht der, den du annimmst."

Es war als hätte ihn jemand in den Bauch geschlagen und alle Luft zum atmen rausgepresst. Enttäuschung war etwas schreckliches und erst recht, je größer das Verlangen und die Hoffnung zuvor war. In seinem Fall war es gerade unerträglich schmerzvoll. Er schluckte und senkte den Blick, damit sie nicht mitbekamen, wie ihm diese Enttäuschung tatsächlich zusetzte.

„Er ist im Haus von Yorick," setzte White plötzlich hinzu und Harry sah schlagartig auf. Hin und hergerissen zwischen Hoffnung und Angst, dass er sie missverstand, traute er sich nicht sich zu rühren. White aber lächelte zärtlich und erst dann erhellte sich auch Harry's Gesicht.

„Wirklich?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll. White nickte.

„Er ist noch nicht derselbe, wie du ihn kanntest. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob er das je überhaupt wieder wird. Ich wollte nicht, dass du ihn so siehst, aber – du hast mir ein Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, indem du einfach aufgestanden und in das Zimmer gekommen bist."

„Sirius ist wirklich am Leben?!"

Er musste es von ihr hören, er musste diese Worte von ihr ausgesprochen hören, oder er würde es nicht glauben. White nickte erneut sanft und tat das, was er so sehr gebraucht hatte.

„Ja, Harry. Sirius ist am Leben."

„Und Caradoc Dearborn?"

„Er ist ebenfalls am Leben."

„Sie haben ihn tatsächlich gerettet?"

„Ja, ohne ihn hätte ich Sirius nicht wieder zurückholen können. Er war der Einzige, der den Raum des Todes in der Mysteriumsabteilung tief genug durchleuchtet hatte, so dass ich es durchziehen konnte."

„Also... habe ich nicht fantasiert? Das alles war real?! Es ist wirklich passiert?"

White ließ ein Moment der Stille vergehen, damit Harry dies auch wirklich verstand, dann aber nickte sie zur Bestätigung.

„Ja. Das ist es."

Harry wusste nicht, was er in diesem Moment fühlte. Alles war zu durcheinander, zu viel, zu unglaublich. Er sah Ginny an und obwohl auch in ihrem Ausdruck dieselbe Unfassbarkeit zu erkennen war, lächelte sie. Es war das bildhübsche Glänzen in ihren zuversichtlichen Augen, dass ihn schließlich dazu bewegte, ebenfalls zu lächeln. Er drehte sich zu White und auch sie lächelte sanft. Es war wahr. Es war kein Traum. Sirius lebte.


	20. Chapter 20

Nächstes =)

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Haioh =)

Oha, wie heißt der Film denn?

Es kommt bei mir beim Krimi anschauen auch immer drauf an. Zu brutal, eklig und blutig mag ich es nicht, also wenn's schon fast eher Thriller oder Horror ähnelt. Bin ich viel zu ängstlich und weich dafür.

Ich glaub, das war der Grund, warum Trump gewählt wurde. Da gabs wohl viele drüben, die dachten, wieder ein Politiker wollten sie nicht. Ist zwar dumm, aber nun ist es passiert. Und ich weiß gar nicht, ob er so viel tun kann und das ist nun glaub ich sogar ganz gut. Obama hatte ja auch viele Ziele und glaubte noch an vieles, bevor er Präsident wurde und konnte vieles davon nicht umsetzen, weil es eben an den Republikanern gescheitert ist. Wird Trump wahrscheinlich nicht anders gehen, nur scheitert er dann womöglich an Demokraten _und_ Republikaner. Das ist ja glaub ich das gute an der Demokratie, dass selbst der Präsident kein Alleingang unternehmen kann. Hoff ich zumindest ^^ Wir werden es die nächsten 4 Jahre sehen.

Dito. Ich schalt mittlerweile auch oft auf Lautlos, weil ich das nicht mehr hören kann. Mein Bruder meinte, dass er nicht wählen geht, weil ihm keine Partei mehr zusagt. Ich meinte dann, dass er aber eine Stimme habe und es am Ende wie in Großbritannien oder Amerika ausgehen könnte, dass etwas gewählt wird, was man selber erst recht nicht wollte, weil man nicht wählen war. Antwortete er, wenn er wählen geht, wählt er die Tierschutzpartei XD.

Uha, hab die Werbung im Fernsehen gesehen. Erzähl mir doch dann, wie der Film so ist und wie es dir gefallen hat =) Glaub auch, dass vor allem die Stimmung schön ist und es viel vertrautes wiedergibt. Viel Spaß heute Abend dabei.

Hehe, nein, du erinnerst dich schon richtig. Da hatte ich damals auch gemerkt, dass es zwischen den beiden knisterte und das sollte es ja eigentlich nicht. Zwischen ihnen sollte es eigentlich sein wie zwischen Anna und James. Bruder und Schwester. Ich hätte die beiden niemals ein Paar werden lassen können, nicht mal für kurze Zeit. James hätte es Sirius sehr übel genommen, wenn er trotz des Wissens von James' Gefühlen gegenüber Lilli begonnen hätte sie zu daten und es hätte ihrer Freundschaft einen ziemlichen Schlag verpasst.

Kuhl =) Hatte ein wenig bedenken, dass ihr das alle womöglich nicht gut aufnehmt, so von wegen es war doch Krieg und passiert schon, dass jemand verschwindet und nicht wieder auftaucht und ihn wieder zurückzuholen ist unwirklich. Aber so, puh – erleichtert bin -. Als ich nämlich die Bücher gelesen habe, ist mir das mit Caradoc Dearborn irgendwie hängen geblieben, weil er der Einzige aus dem Orden war, von dem jede Spur fehlte und keiner wusste, was mit ihm passiert war und er war ja nicht irgendwer. Er war ein Mitglied im Orden.

Da bin ich wie du. Mir tut es auch immer sofort leid, wenn ich lese, höre oder sehe, dass jemand alleine und einsam ist und die Nähe zu anderen Leuten sucht. Da ist dann die ganze Gruppe so, wie ich sie haben will, offen und nehmen ihn auch auf. Die Mädels sehen so was halt nur eher, während die Jungs erst mit dem Kopf drauf gestoßen werden müssen.

Mr Potter's Brief an Anna kommt in CofX, Dearborn's Wissen von James in einem der späteren Kapitel hier in BHIII.

Ehrlich gesagt, war es lange Zeit nur geplant Dearborn zurückzuholen und hier ging es lange auch nur um Dearborn. Aber nachdem ich herausfand, dass du zum Beispiel gemocht hättest, wenn Sirius in den HP Büchern wieder zurückkommt und auch die anderen Leser beim leisen nachfühlen den Gedanken mochten, hab ich den ursprünglich roten Faden ein wenig neue Farbe gegeben XD

Wird für mich selbst auch eine Herausforderung sein, aber ich mag den Gedanken und glaub, dass es auch gut wird mit ihm.

Remus hat sich aufgeregt, weil Anna schon wieder, wie auch schon damals in CofX, um sich und Sirius aus der Gefangenschaft von Voldemort zu befreien, mit ihrer Lebenszeit gespielt hat. Er weiß ja noch nicht, dass sie Todkrank ist und Anna hat erneut diese Art Magie benutzt, um Dearborn aus dem Stillstand der ewigen Phowlyris zu befreien. Das hat sie wiederum gemacht, weil sie Dearborn wirklich wieder befreien wollte, aber auch, weil sie ihn brauchte, um Sirius wieder zurückzuholen.

Ich bin ehrlich gesagt auch gespannt, wie sich das zwischen ihnen entwickelt. Das mit Sirius steht ja noch nicht so lange und das meiste kommt gerade erst auf.

Thx fürs liebe Review =) Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 20 – The worth of a life III

Die 21jährige Anna White stand am Geländer des Balkons ihrer Wohnung und blickte gedankenverloren in die Ferne. Es war ein klarer Abend und einzigartig, um die Sterne am Himmel zu beobachten. Ihr unterschiedlich helles Leuchten hatte etwas beruhigendes und gab einen das Gefühl von Klarheit und Frieden. In der letzten Zeit gab es solche Abende nur sehr selten. Sie wollte es genießen.

„Weißt du, was ich mich gefragt habe?"

Sirius stellte sich neben sie und schmunzelte sanft. Sie runzelte verwundert die Stirn.

„Was?"

„Prongs hat doch Kohle ohne Ende?"

„Und du hast dich gefragt, wie viel Kohle?!"

„Aber es gibt Dinge," fuhr er fort und ignorierte ihren spöttischen Vorschlag. „Die kann man nicht mit Geld kaufen. Egal, wie viele Galleonen man wo auch immer rumliegen hat."

„Okay," sagte sie sanft, nachdem nun klar wurde, dass es etwas ernsteres sein würde.

„Abgesehen davon gibt es nichts, da bin ich mir sicher, dass er nicht für Lilli tun würde. Was wäre dir _mein Leben_ wert?"

Sie sah ihn irritiert an ohne jedoch geantwortet zu haben. Sirius dagegen lächelte betrübt.

„An, es gibt nichts, was ich nicht für dich tun würde. Dein Leben ist für mich das Wichtigste. Ich würde keine Sekunde zögern zu tauschen, wenn du lebst und ich dafür meins geben müsste."

Er wartete einen Moment, aber selbst da kam noch keine Reaktion und auch kein Wort von ihr. Sie sah aus als ob er ihr erneut einen Antrag gemacht hätte und sie sowohl mit dem Gedanken spielte ihm erneut um den Hals zu fallen aber auch nun wirklich möglichst schnell das Weite zu suchen und damit durchaus auch die Möglichkeit in Betracht zog über den Balkon runter zu springen. Sirius grinste breit.

„PRONGS! GEWONNEN!"

Anna hatte sich endlich aus ihrer Starre gelöst und mit verengten Augen beobachtete sie wie James zwischen Tür und Angel erschien und beleidigt schmollte.

„Maaaaaaaan!" jammerte er und war mit Lilli und Remus zu ihnen auf den Balkon gekommen. Sirius hielt die Hand auf und James schmiss ihm das eingerollte kleine Pergament mit dem Gefallen rüber. „Sagt mal, sind Gefallen eigentlich vererbar? Ich weiß, dass sie nicht tauschbar sind, aber vererbbar?"

„Du willst deinen Kindern deine Gefallen vererben?" fragte Remus mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns.

„So viele Gefallen wie ich Padfoot bereits schulde werd ich das zu Lebzeiten nicht mehr erfüllen können."

Lilli hatte James dafür dämlich angesehen, der aber zuckte nur kurz mit dem Mundwinkel.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich brauch ne Todsichere wette, die ich gewinnen kann..."

„Vielleicht solltest du einfach _weniger_ wetten?" schlug Lilli jedoch sanft vor.

„Ja!" schnaubte Anna beleidigt. „Vor allem auf Unschuldige, wenn dein bester Freund genau weiß, wie er dich an der Nase herumführen kann. Was war es diesmal für ne idiotische Wette? Ob ich mich traue Sirius den Kopf abzureißen oder nicht?!"

„Nah," antwortete James ohne überhaupt nachzudenken. „Ob du überhaupt darauf reagierst oder zur Statue erstarrst."

Sirius lachte.

„Und Ich hab gewonn -"

„ _Furunculus_!"

„Scheiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

* * *

Heute

White sah wie auch an jenem Abend zum sternenklaren Himmel hinauf, jedoch stand sie heute am Balkon eines anderen Hauses und heute wusste sie, würde er auch nicht zu ihr herauskommen, um sie irgendwie aufzuziehen.

Hätte Sirius damals auch nur eine Sekunde länger gewartet, sie hätte seine Hand erfasst und ihn geküsst. Sie hätte ihm gesagt, dass sie dasselbe fühlte und auch alles für ihn tun würde. Selbst ihr Leben geben. White wandte sich vom Sternenschauspiel ab und blickte zurück ins Zimmer hinein. Da saß er. Der mittlerweile 38jährige Sirius Black. Sie hatte ihn hinter dem Schleier wieder zurückgeholt – oder zumindest das was von ihm übrig war. Er saß auf dem Bett und starrte in die Leere.

Harry saß vor ihm auf dem Bett und hatte seinen Patentonkel seit ihrer Ankunft nur beobachtet. Zu Beginn hatte er ihn angesprochen, begrüßt, aber Sirius reagierte darauf nicht und schwieg als hätte er ihn nicht mal wahrgenommen. Sein Zustand ähnelte dem von Neville's Mutter, als Harry sie damals im St. Mungo gesehen hatte.

Professor White erklärte ihm, dass sich hinter dem Schleier der Übergang zum Tod befand. Nachdem man den Schleier fand, gab es nur sehr wenige, die ihn wirklich studierten, was zuvorderst daran lag, dass die ersten beiden, die daran forschten, dabei umkamen. Deswegen schob man den Schleier auch in den Raum des Todes, wo sich nur sehr wenige trauten ihn näher zu betrachten und zu ergründen.

Caradoc Dearborn war der Letzte, der sich traute, sich damit zu beschäftigen. White erzählte Harry, dass der Zauberer zwar vorher schon nicht der Normalste Zeitgenosse war, nach dem er sich jedoch beim Schleier aufhielt, immer merkwürdiger wurde und stets nach einem Sinn für das Tun der Leute suchte. Dass dies mit seiner Forschung an dem Schleier zusammenhing, hatten Dumbledore und sie erst kurz vor seinem Verschwinden vermutet.

Nachdem er für Tot gehalten wurde, bewarb sich White für einen Posten in der Mysteriumsabteilung und wurde dank vieler Beziehungen auch angenommen, so dass sie sich ab da an mit dem Raum des Todes beschäftigen konnte.

„Hinter dem Schleier befindet sich der _Atem des Todes_ ," sagte White und Harry sah von Sirius zu ihr rüber. Sie hatte die Tür zum Balkon hinter sich geschlossen und gesellte sich zu ihm und Sirius auf das Bett. So wie es auch bei ihm der Fall war, zeigte Sirius auf White keine Reaktion und starrte weiterhin wie hypnotisiert in die Leere.

„Und er dringt auch hinter dem Schleier hervor, jedes Mal, wenn man ihn berührt. Um ihn jedoch zu erforschen war eine Berührung nötig. Deswegen wurde Caradoc Dearborn immer merkwürdiger, begann nach dem Sinn seines Daseins zu suchen. Je länger man sich dem aussetzt, desto mehr zieht es einen in seinen Bann und man hinterfragt das Leben, sich selbst, alles. Man stirbt innerlich.

Als Sirius durch den Schleier fiel, war er dem Atem direkt ausgesetzt. Forschungen belegen, dass die direkte Konzentration Ausmaße hat, die weit über dem gehen, was man erfahren hat, wenn man dem Atem nur beiläufig durch kurze Berührung ausgesetzt ist. Der Geist wird dabei direkt dem Körper entrissen und er irrt wahllos im Nichts umher.

Jeder, der versucht hätte durch den Schleier zu treten, um zu helfen, hätte sofort dasselbe Schicksal erleidet."

„Wie haben Sie ihn dann zurückgeholt?"

White senkte für einen Moment traurig ihren Blick, als sie wieder aufsah, bemerkte Harry ein seltsames Leuchten, das ihn selbst fest einnahm. Er fühlte große Sympathie für sie.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass es möglich wäre. So wie alle anderen. Dann geschah das mit Caradoc Dearborn. Anhand seiner Aufzeichnungen wusste ich, dass er vor seinem Verschwinden schon sehr weit in der Materie war. Er schrieb etwas von den heilenden Kräften der großen Magien, die im Stande sind dem _Atem des Todes_ entgegen zu wirken.

Als ich hörte, dass er noch am Leben sein könnte, musste ich ihn zurückholen, weil nur er hätte sagen können, ob es für Sirius noch eine Chance gab oder nicht. Das geschah kurz bevor du mich darum batest dich doch noch zu lehren mit Gryffindor's Magie umzugehen.

Die ewige Phowlyris hatte Dearborn sehr zugesetzt und es brauchte Zeit, bis er einigermaßen wieder zu sich kam. Als er wieder bei sich war, teilte er mir mit, was mir fehlte."

Sie musterte ihn einen Moment als ob sie sich unsicher war, ob sie es überhaupt aussprechen sollte. Harry versuchte so gut es ging neutral zu bleiben aus Angst, sie würde sonst abblocken. Jetzt, wo er so weit gekommen war, wo er tatsächlich bei Sirius saß, da wollte er auf keinen Fall ausgeschlossen werden.

„Ich habe es getan und hier ist er. Sirius."

Offenbar entschied sie sich dafür ihm nicht alles mitzuteilen, doch es war in Ordnung für ihn solange sie ihn nur teilhaben ließ.

„Was fehlt ihm? Wieso rührt er sich nicht?"

„Es ist nicht so einfach, wie du dir das vielleicht vorstellst, Harry. Nahtoderfahrungen sind tief und erschütternd. Sirius' Geist ist zerrüttet. Es ist wie ein Puzzle, bei dem Teile fehlen. In Sirius' Fall sind es extrem viele Stücke. Man erkennt das Bild nicht, je mehr fehlt."

„Und wie können wir ihm helfen?"

Sie lächelte sanft.

„Ich befürchte Harry, dass du nicht wirklich etwas tun kannst. Das was von Sirius übrig ist musst er ganz alleine heilen und das braucht Zeit. Ich wollte es dir erst mitteilen, wenn er zumindest wieder Reaktionen zeigt. Im Moment tut er das nicht und ich weiß auch nicht, was ich tun kann."

„Sein Zustand ähnelt dem von Neville's Eltern," sagte er leise. White aber schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Es mag dem ähneln, doch es sind nur die Symptome. Die Ursache ist eine vollkommen andere und egal wie sehr ich es möchte, ich kann nicht helfen. Sirius ist entweder stark genug, um selbst wieder zurückzufinden, oder nicht."

White hatte sich von Harry abgewandt und sich Sirius zugedreht. Er sah wie sie auf eine sehr umsichtige und liebevolle Art seinen Arm berührte. Sirius aber rührte sich immer noch nicht und es war das erste Mal, dass Harry in White's Gesicht wirklichen Seelenschmerz erkannte. So groß seine Sorgen um seinen Patenonkel auch war und so schwierig sich die ganze Situation auch darstellte, er kam nicht umhin auch gleichzeitig erleichtert zu sein, dass Sirius ihm nicht als Einziger so viel bedeutete, dass er alles gegeben hätte, nur um ihn wieder bei sich zu wissen.

White hatte ihn noch nach unten zum Kamin gebracht, durch den er zurück nach Hogwarts reisen würde.

„Sie wollen bestimmt, dass ich Brian und Jilli gegenüber den Mund halte, nicht wahr?"

„Würdest du es denn wissen wollen, wenn du an ihrer Stelle wärst?"

Er wusste es nicht. Es gab Zeiten, da hätte er direkt ja gesagt, nun aber war es anders. Er war sich nicht sicher, denn nachdem er Sirius in dieser Verfassung gesehen hatte, fühlte er sich alles andere als gut. Nein, womöglich fühlte er sich gar schlechter als wenn er es nicht gewusst hätte. Nichtwissen war in diesem Fall vielleicht sogar ein Segen und das Letzte was er wollte war Brian und Jilli in diese Situation zu bringen.

„Du bist nun erwachsen. Ich vertraue darauf dass du weißt, was du tun solltest. Das heißt auch, dass ich von dir erwarte, deine Ausbildung ernst genug zu nehmen."

Er war verwirrt, erst recht, weil sie ihn immer noch sehr besorgt ansah.

„Ich rede hier von dem Wissen, was dir die anderen Professoren mitgeben. Auch wenn du dir Sorgen um Sirius machst, du kannst nicht immer hier her kommen, um nach ihm zu sehen. Ich werde dir mitteilen, wenn sich etwas in seinem Zustand geändert hat.

Bis dahin, konzentriere dich auf deine Ausbildung. Sollte die Wunde an deinem Arm wieder zu brennen beginnen, suchst du Madam Pomfrey auf, wenn ich nicht da bin. Sie wird helfen bis ich komme."

„Das kann passieren?" fragte er niedergeschlagen.

„Leider konnte ich sie noch nicht vollständig wieder heilen. Auch dies braucht leider Zeit."

„Okay..."

„Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts."

Damit ließ sie ihn alleine und kehrte über die Treppen zurück nach oben zu Sirius. Harry sah ihr hinterher bis sie aus seiner Sicht verschwand, dann stieg er nachdenklich in den Kamin und reiste nach Hogwarts.

* * *

Als er zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum trottete, musste er nicht erst durch das Porträtloch steigen, um empfangen zu werden. Ginny lehnte an der Wand und hatte sich sofort aufgerichtet als sie ihn sah. Sie lächelten einander zu, dann schritt sie auf ihn zu, so dass er nicht herkommen musste und beide beschlossen auf die Ländereien zu gehen, um miteinander zu reden.

Harry erzählte ihr absolut alles ohne etwas ausgelassen zu haben. Er wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah, denn als er erst mal begonnen hatte, floss alles einfach aus ihm heraus. Ginny hörte zu und verurteilte ihn für keines der Gefühle, bei denen er sich dumm vorkam, weil er sie in dem Moment hatte. Nachdem er fertig war, blieb sie einen kurzen Augenblick lang ruhig, damit er Zeit hatte sich wieder zu fangen und zu beruhigen.

„Sirius ist am Leben," sagte sie leise. „Das muss man erst mal aussprechen, um es wirklich zu glauben."

„Ich konnte es auch nicht fassen. Ich mein, er wird wieder, oder?"

„Bestimmt," sagte Ginny sanft. Sie drückte seine Hand und lächelte zuversichtlich, aber eigentlich sprach sie nur das nicht aus, wovor auch er sich fürchtete. Nämlich, dass er nicht wieder wurde und dass er für immer in diesem Zustand blieb und es besser gewesen wäre ihn nicht wieder zurückzuholen. Harry redete sich ein, dass es eine schlimmere Variante gewesen wäre, ihn hinter diesem Schleier zu lassen, denn nur so konnte er mit der jetzigen Situation auch leben.

„White hat mir verboten es Jilli und Brian zu sagen, aber ganz ehrlich? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann."

„Na ja," sagte sie leise. „Eigentlich hat sie gesagt, sie überlässt es dir, oder?"

„Sie sagte, sie verlässt sich darauf, dass ich weiß, was ich tue."

Ginny biss sich auf die Lippen und sah unentschlossen aus, was ihn schon mal verwirrte. Er hatte diesen Ausdruck eigentlich noch nie bei ihr gesehen.

„Alles okay?"

„Eigentlich -" begann sie zögerlich, dann aber schüttelte sie den Kopf und beschloss, es einfach auszusprechen.

„Weißt du, als du Fieber hattest und im Krankenflügel lagst, da war ich die ganze Zeit bei dir. Ich wollte nich von deiner Seite weichen und Professor White hat es möglich gemacht. Sie hat Madam Pomfrey überredet, mich auf dem Bett neben dir schlafen zu lassen und ich durfte auch vom Unterricht fern bleiben, solang ich es hier im Krankenflügel selbstständig aufhole.

Sie hat dich ganz oft besucht und hat mir sogar beim lernen geholfen. Braucht keine Intelligenzbestie, um zu wissen, dass dies nicht selbstverständlich ist und sie das nicht für jeden getan hätte.

Hermine hat mir dann geholfen ein wenig nachzuforschen und dann hab ich sie direkt darauf angesprochen. Sie ist nicht nur deine Patentante. Sie ist auch meine."

Harry staunte nicht schlecht und blinzelte auch dementsprechend verwundert, wenn er sich auch ein überraschtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Ginny lächelte leicht.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ihre Mum war die Schwester meiner Mum. Ich erinnere mich, dass meine Mum mir mal erzählte, dass alle dachten, ich würde auch als Junge zur Welt kommen und es wäre ein Wunder gewesen als sich herausstellte, dass ich ein Mädchen war. Auch, dass es bei der Geburt sehr kompliziert vor sich ging. Meine Mum sagte, sie hatte Glück, weil meine Cousine dabei war und deswegen verlief alles gut. Daraufhin hat sie sie gebeten meine Patentante zu sein.

Als ich fragte, warum sie nicht hier war sagte meine Mum, dass sie leider kurz nach meiner Geburt gestorben wäre."

„Professor White ist deine _Cousine_?!"

Ginny kicherte.

„Jaah, ich weiß, das hört sich so irre an. Ich hab sie direkt darauf angesprochen und sie hat es bestätigt."

Beide sahen zufrieden in die Ferne. Es schneite zwar nach wie vor ununterbrochen, aber sie waren alleine hier draußen und in dieser Ruhe den sanften Schneefall zu beobachten hatte etwas sehr friedliches und angenehmes an sich. Es ließ sich besser reden, wenn man sicher sein konnte, dass keiner da war, der einen hätte belauschen können. Es war frostig kalt und man war innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden zugeschneit, wenn man sich nicht mal hier und da bewegte, um den weichen Schneehaufen wieder los zu werden.

„Am Abend bevor du aufgewacht bist, war sie wieder da und wir haben erneut sehr lange gesprochen. Aus dem, was sie sagt, bin ich mir sicher, dass sie sehr viel mit Bill, Charlie, Fred und George redet. Das höre ich so heraus, wenn sie Dinge sagt, bei dem ich mir sicher bin, dass sie es nur weiß, weil meine Brüder es ihr erzählt haben.

Ich glaub, sie ist sehr wie Dumbledore. Wenn sie etwas sagt, dann steckt da mehr dahinter als das, was man sieht. Wenn sie nun sagt, dass sie sich darauf verlässt, dass du weißt, was du tust, meint sie vielleicht gar nicht, dass sie will, dass du Jilli und Brian gegenüber schweigst."

„Err -" machte er immer noch verwirrt. Er wurde nun selbst aus Ginny's Worten nicht schlau, aber sie lächelte amüsiert angesichts seines selten verdatterten Ausdrucks.

„Ich meine damit, vielleicht will sie ja, dass du es den beiden sagst, weil sie selber das nicht könnte? Ich mein, ihr drei bedeutet ihr offensichtlich eine ganze Menge."

„Offensichtlich?!" fragte Harry ungläubig. Für ihn war das alles andere als offensichtlich. Ginny aber sah ihn ernst an.

„Für dich ist es das vielleicht nicht, aber du kriegst auch nicht das mit, was wir anderen sehen – und hören."

„Wieso verhält sie sich dann so gleichgültig?" fragte er niedergeschlagen. „Jilli und Brian gegenüber, mein ich. Sie ist mehr …. eine Hexe, die Hogwarts leitet, als Mutter oder Patentante."

„Vielleicht, weil sie nicht anders kann? Ich habe die letzte Woche selber miterlebt, dass es eine sehr sorgenvolle Seite an ihr gibt und dass sie sich um euch sorgt."

„Und das erkennst du woran?"

„Kann ich nicht genau erklären, aber glaub mir, sie sorgt sich um euch. Sogar _sehr_. "

Er seufzte. Viel klüger war er dennoch nicht.

„Also – soll ich Brian und Jilli von Sirius erzählen?"

„Sei ehrlich. Könntest du es Jilli wirklich _nicht_ erzählen?"

„Punkt für dich."

Wenn White es ausdrücklich verlangt hätte, dann vielleicht, auch wenn es ihm sehr viel Mühe gekostet hätte sich dazu durchzudringen und es auch einzuhalten. Aber White hatte es nicht ausdrücklich gefordert. Sie überließ es ihn.

„Du hast es Harry erzählt?!"

Ginny und er drehten sich überrascht zur Seite als sie Remus' Stimme hörten und ganz in der Nähe nun auch ihn und Professor White erblickten. Sie standen unweit von den beiden entfernt, schienen sie aber offenbar nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn sie stritten verärgert weiter. Gut, es war auch schwer andere hinter dem starken Schneefall und den bedeckten Sträuchern zu sehen.

„Kannst du mir mal sagen, wozu du unsere Meinung überhaupt hören willst, wenn du ohnehin dein eigenen Weg gehst?"

„Ich will eure Meinung, weil sie mir wichtig ist," verteidigte sich White. Im Gegensatz zu Remus war ihre Stimme noch immer sanft und ruhig, während der Freund aufgebracht und stetig lauter wurde. Es passte nicht zu dem Mann, den Harry kennengelernt hatte, und er erlebte ihn heute auch zum ersten Mal so unkontrolliert.

„Und dennoch tust du stets das genaue Gegenteil! Wir waren uns einig darüber, Harry nichts von Sirius zu erzählen und du rennst geradewegs zu ihm und bindest es ihn direkt auf die Nase."

„Er hatte ihn doch schon gesehen."

„Wir haben beschlossen, Harry davon zu überzeugen, dass es sich dabei um einen Fieberfantasie handelt, bis wir uns sicher sind, dass Sirius' Zustand nicht permanent ist. Aber nein, Anna White tut was ihr gefällt und entscheidet selber was das Richtige für absolut jeden anderen ist.

Was ist, wenn Sirius' Zustand sich nicht besser, sondern sogar verschlechtert? Wenn er direkt stirbt? Oder gar verrückt wird?!

Wir haben absolut keine Ahnung, wie dieses Gift ihn angegriffen hat oder wie der Heilzauber auf ihn wirkt. Es kann Nebenwirkungen geben, die wir nicht mal ansatzweise absehen können!

Harry ist noch ein Kind. Was glaubst du, wie er damit fertig werden soll, wenn sein eigener Pate auf ihn los geht? Er hat gerade erst Sirius' Tod verwunden und schon muss er da noch mal durch?

Denn was glaubst du, was wir tun, wenn er verrückt wird? Wenn er zu morden beginnt?"

„Du kennst Harry, Remus. Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir ihn davon hätten überzeugen können, dass das ganze nur ein Traum war?"

„Natürlich. Wir hätten alle nur weiterhin schweigen müssen."

„Wirklich? So einfach ist das?"

Auf einmal hatte auch White ihre Stimme erhoben, obgleich sie nicht aufgebracht klang, sondern, wie Harry irritiert feststellte, eher verbittert und getroffen.

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, wie sehr ich Dumbledore dafür verachtet hatte, dass er mir und Sirius Brian vorenthaltet hat? Dass er all die Jahre die Wahrheit wusste und für sich entschied, was das Beste für mich sei? Er hat mir nicht mal die Chance gegeben dies selber zu entscheiden."

„Das ist nicht dasselbe."

„Es _ist_ dasselbe," sagte sie nachdrücklich. „Harry ist kein Kind mehr. Er ist volljährig und ich war einfach der Meinung, dass er das recht hatte selbst zu entscheiden, statt von uns allen weiterhin bemuttert zu werden."

Remus schien der Vergleich zu treffen, denn er hatte nicht erneut etwas darauf erwidert. Stattdessen sah man, dass auch er nicht mehr verärgert war, sondern sie eher verstand.

„Es sei denn du glaubst, dass wenn er sich mit Voldemort duelliert, dieser ihn tatsächlich fragt, ob er ihn mit dem Cruciatus Fluch foltern darf," setzte White mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns hinzu.

„..."

Was als Streit begann und zu einer merkwürdigen Diskussion wurde, endete nun darin, dass beide zu schmunzeln begannen.

„Sehr witzig," sagte Remus trocken, aber White grinste amüsiert. Ihr Ausdruck war nicht mehr traurig, sondern sehr offen und zugeneigt.

„Mir _ist_ eure Meinung wichtig. Deine sogar mehr. Ich habe Harry von Sirius erzählt und ihn treffen lassen, weil ich ihn gesehen habe und in dem Moment davon überzeugt war, dass es mehr Schaden anrichtet ihn anzulügen als wenn wir ihm die Chance geben, daran zu wachsen.

Dumbledore, Michael und Maria, selbst James, Lilli und Sirius haben mich immer nur beschützen wollen und dabei außer Acht gelassen, dass auch wenn das Wissen mich gequält hätte, sie mir die Gelegenheit nahmen damit selber fertig zu werden. So kam das Wissen zum denkbar ungünstigsten Moment.

Die Dementoren hätten nicht so intensiv auf mich wirken können, wenn Dumbledore mir nicht genau an diesem Abend von Brian erzählt hätte und mir die Erinnerung zurückgab."

Remus atmete tief durch und nickte schließlich vorsichtig.

„Das hast du mir gar nicht erzählt," sagte er leise. White schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„War ich je jemand, der über alles mit euch gesprochen hat?"

Beide schritten weiter ohne Ginny und Harry wahrgenommen zu haben. Unter normalen Umständen hätten die beiden Professoren sie wohl entdeckt. Es schneite jedoch unaufhörlich und eigentlich war auf den Ländereien auch keine andere Menschenseele. Harry und Ginny mochten diese Einsamkeit und hatten auch keine Probleme damit in kürzester Zeit eingeschneit zu sein, wenn man sich nicht bewegte. Sonst wären sie vielleicht auch nicht hier draußen gewesen. Harry mochte den Gedanken, dass sie zwei nicht die Einzigen waren, die mit diesem Naturschauspiel kein Problem hatten und es sogar noch genossen. White und Remus schienen das nämlich ähnlich zu sehen oder sie wären für ihre Unterhaltung nicht hier gewesen.

„Siehst du," sagte Ginny als sie sicher waren, dass die beiden weg waren. „Sie sorgt sich um euch."

* * *

Die beiden kehrten erst gegen Abends wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, verließen ihn aber sehr schnell zusammen mit Ron und Hermine wieder. Dobby hatte ihnen mitgeteilt, dass die Hauselfen zusammen den _Raum der Wünsche_ gerichtet hatten. Das ließ sich die Gruppe nicht zwei Mal sagen und verbrachte dort mit diversen Snacks das Abendessen.

„Sirius ist am Leben?!" wiederholte Hermine ungläubig und konnte das angebissene Sandwich gar nicht zu Ende essen. So ergriffen war sie von der Nachricht. Ron saß gleichfalls verwundert mit offenem Mund da, allerdings ohne ein Wort herauszubekommen und das lag daran, dass er das ganze gar nicht fassen konnte.

„Du hast ihn wirklich gesehen?!"

„Ja, hab ich."

„Und er war wirklich er? Kein Betrüger oder so?"

„Nein, kein Betrüger."

Gut, das kam schneller als gedacht, denn einen Beweis hatte er dafür nicht. Er wollte es aber in diesem Moment nicht zugeben, denn sonst hätten sie sich auf diese Theorie versteinert und sie ausgeschlachtet. Etwas, dass er nun als Letztes ertragen hätte können.

„Ich mein... Oh, Harry! Das ist echt – unglaublich super!"

„Er ist am Leben, aber super geht's ihm nicht," dämpfte er Hermine's übermäßige Begeisterung. „Professor White sagte irgendwas von wegen, dass sein Geist sich erholen müsse und niemand wisse, ob das überhaupt möglich ist."

„Ich hab darüber gelesen," sagte sie zögerlich. „Nachdem Sirius' hinter den Schleier fiel, habe ich versucht etwas zu finden. Über den _Atem des Todes_ habe ich auch schon etwas gelesen und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass irgendwo steht, dass man die Wirkung rückgängig machen konnte. Diejenigen, die dem ausgesetzt waren, siechten qualvoll und grauenhaft dahin und starben dann unter schmerzhaften –."

Ginny und Ron hatten sie beide entsetzt angesehen und so setzte Hermine sofort besänftigend hinzu: „Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass es nicht doch einen Weg gibt, die Wirkung umzukehren. Professor White hätte Sirius bestimmt nicht zurückgeholt, wenn sie keinen Weg hätte, um zu helfen. Da bin ich mir sicher.

Sie wirkte bisher schließlich immer sehr kompetent... Ja, wirklich."

Sie hörte sich für Harry's Geschmack zu überzeugt an, als dass sie es wirklich ernst meinte, aber er erwiderte darauf nichts, sondern lächelte nur müde. Er wusste doch selbst, wie sich alles anhörte und dass alles wohl eher schlimmer ausgeht als sie sich das überhaupt ausmalen konnten. Aber das war nicht das, was er jetzt hören wollte.

Was er jetzt wollte war zu hören, dass alles gut wird und es das richtige war. Er hätte hören wollen, dass er es verdient hatte, Sirius wieder bei sich zu haben und dass sein Patenonkel wieder ganz gesund wird. Dass dieses eine mal auch etwas Gutes geschehen könnte.

Er hörte nichts davon und da er die Gesichter voller Mitleid und Beklommenheit nicht länger ertragen konnte, schwang er einfach auf ein anderes Thema um. Den langweiligen Unterricht und was er verpasst hatte.

Darüber schien Hermine enthusiastischer reden zu können und auch Ron setzte wieder ein. Harry hatte genickt, ab und zu ein Kommentar von sich gegeben, aber wirklich aufgenommen was sie ihm sagten hatte er es nicht.

Sie waren danach zwar zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen, um zu lernen und Harry hatte sich auch so gut er konnte daran beteiligt, seine Gedanken jedoch kreisten um andere Dinge. Auch bei den Rundgängen mit Hermine war er ungewöhnlich ruhig, versuchte sie vom Thema Sirius und sein schwieriger Zustand abzulenken und zu einem Thema, wo sie ihm nicht die Hoffnung hätte dämpfen können, zu kommen.

* * *

Als sie sich danach Gute Nacht wünschten und in ihre jeweiligen Schlafsäle gingen, hielt er jedoch an und trat stattdessen wieder durch das Porträtloch auf den Gang hinaus. Schlafen gehen war so ziemlich das Letzte, was er gerade hätte tun können. Stattdessen eilte er zur Eulerei, nahm Pergament und Feder her und schrieb die Nachricht an seine Schwester.

 _Liebe Jilli,_

 _Ich muss Brian und dir etwas wichtiges mitteilen. Könnt ihr beide kommen, sobald es geht?_

 _Liebe Grüße, Harry_

Er band es Hedwig an den Fuß und schickte sie damit weg. Eine Weile lang sah er ihr nach und fand sich plötzlich tief in nagenden Zweifeln wieder.

Sollte er es ihnen wirklich sagen? Remus und die anderen wollten offenbar nicht, dass sie alle etwas davon erfuhren und die Beweggründe waren durchaus nachvollziehbar. White aber sagte schließlich selber, dass es zum Erwachsenwerden dazugehörte, dass man mit so was umgehen können sollte. Wenn Sirius nicht mehr wurde, dann mussten sie das alle akzeptieren... Wenn... Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Die Angst, um seinen Patentonkel wurde immer größer und beinahe fand er den Gedanken daran unerträglich.

Vielleicht war das die Lösung, um ihn zu helfen? Sie alle. Brian, Jilli und er? Vielleicht konnten ihm allein durch ihre Nähe helfen, so wie es bei ihm der Fall war? Allein das Wissen, dass er einen Patenonkel hatte, der sich um ihn sorgte, war Harry wichtig gewesen ohne dass er es geahnt hatte. Möglicherweise half es Sirius ja, wenn sie nur bei ihm waren, auch wenn sie keine Heilzauber konnten, um zu helfen?

Er riss sich zusammen und schritt wieder aus der Eulerei hinaus, fest entschlossen nicht weiter zu grübeln und dafür zu hoffen, dass endlich mal etwas gutes in seinem Leben passierte. Was auch immer kommen würde, er würde es akzeptieren und lernen damit umzugehen, so wie ihm Professor White auch zutraute. Er war schließlich wirklich kein kleines Kind mehr.

„Harry Potter," sagte plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme klar und deutlich. Erschrocken erstarrte er auf dem Fleck und sah zu der Frau auf, die plötzlich vor ihm stand. Ihre übertrieben strahlend blauen Augen waren auf ihn fixiert und er wusste, dass ihm anzusehen war, wie unangenehm er sich dabei fühlte.

„Uhm," machte er irritiert. Wie sollte er sie überhaupt ansprechen? Sollte er sie eigentlich beim Namen nennen, wo sie einander nie offiziell vorgestellt wurden?!

„Du weißt, dass du zu so später Stunde die Gefahr förmlich anlockst, wenn du alleine hier herumschleichst?"

„Ich ähm -"

Es war schwer etwas zu erwidern, wenn man so fest angestarrt wurde. Erst recht, wenn es mit so hypnotisierenden Augen geschah, dass man das Gefühl hatte man würde vollständig von ihnen eingenommen werden.

„Ich geleite dich nun zurück zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum."

Dies hörte sich mehr an wie ein Befehl als ein Vorschlag und so nickte er kurz und schritt mit ihr an seiner Seite den Flur entlang zurück zum Gryffindor Turm.

„Ich würde mich dir gerne vorstellen," sagte sie nach einiger Zeit. „Schließlich wurden wir nie einander bekannt gemacht. Mein Name ist Kaylar Steward. Ich arbeite im Zaubereiministerium in der Leitung der Mysteriumsabteilung."

Sie sah ihn nicht an und so wusste er auch nicht, was er hätte darauf erwidern sollen. Dass sie seinen Namen bereits kannte, war schließlich klar. Sonst hätte sie ihn nicht gerufen.

„Und ich war eine Freundin deines Vaters," setzte sie auf einmal hinzu. „Eine gute Freundin."

Harry hatte immer noch das Gefühl benommen zu sein und konnte daher nach wie vor nichts erwidern außer tonlos Bewegungen mit dem Mund auszuführen. Dass sie eine Freundin seines Vaters war, das hatte er bereits ihren Worten entnommen, als er sie in der Erinnerung von Professor White sah. Insofern war das weniger überraschend, wenn auch dennoch angenehm zu hören. Was ihn jedoch überrumpelte und einnahm war die Sache, dass er sie noch immer für eine Phowlyris hielt.

„Dies kann ich sagen, weil ich weiß, dass er das genauso sieht – Verzeihung. Genauso _sah_. Um ehrlich zu sein, sagte er es damals zuerst und ich sehe es genau so.

Dein Vater hat mir sehr geholfen, obwohl er es nicht hätte tun müssen. Es ist selten, dass jemand selbstlos hilft. Normalerweise denkt jedes Individuum nur an sich selbst und hilft nur dann, wenn es es sich selbst einen Vorteil aus etwas erhofft oder wenn es ohnehin in der Schuld des anderen steht.

Dein Vater hatte was er wollte. Er stand weder in meiner Schuld, noch hätte er aus der Hilfe irgendeinen Vorteil erhalten können. Er half mir trotzdem.

Er hat mich nun nie darum gebeten, aber – Ich denke es ist das richtige, wenn ich nun wenigstens dafür sorge, dass sein Sohn am Leben bleibt."

Sie kamen am Porträt der Fetten Dame an und blieben dennoch im Gang stehen.

„Deine Gedanken stehen dir im Gesicht geschrieben, Harry Potter."

„Uhm -"

Kaylar wandte sich der Fetten Dame zu.

„Geh weg."

„Wie bitte?" entgegnete diese entrüstet auf den wirklich harschen Ton der Hexe.

„Geh weg. Verschwinde, sofort." wiederholte Steward und er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es gar noch härter ging, aber diese Hexe schaffte es, dass nicht nur die Fette Dame beleidigt das Weite suchte, Harry spielte auch mit dem Gedanken schnell hinter irgendeiner Ecke zu verschwinden.

Nachdem sie jedoch alleine waren, wandte sie sich ihm wieder zu und nichts von der Kälte und dem herablassenden Blick, den sie der Fetten Dame entgegenbrachte, war noch in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Stattdessen sah er wieder eine ganz normale, starke Frau vor sich.

„Wie gesagt, deine Gedanken stehen dir im Gesicht geschrieben. So wie du mich ansiehst, nehme ich an, du weißt, dass ich nicht nur eine Hexe bin."

„Also sind sie wirklich eine _Phowlyris_?" fragte er und hatte zum ersten Mal seitdem sie bei ihm aufgetaucht war auch wirklich seine Stimme benutzt. Es kam schneller über seine Lippen als er hätte nachdenken können, was er da sagte. Steward beäugte ihn kritisch.

„Ich _bin_ eine Phowlyris."

„Und sie arbeiten mit Professor White zusammen?"

„Das tue ich."

„Wie kommt das? Ich habe gelernt, dass die restlichen _Phowlyris_ sich Voldemort angeschlossen haben, nachdem deren Königin starb und sich der Großteil entschied selbst zu sterben."

„Dies entspricht auch der Wahrheit. Ich bin die _einzige_ Phowlyris, die auf eurer Seite steht."

Langsam verschwand das wenige Licht des Mondes hinter einer Wolke und die beiden befanden sich fast vollständig in der Dunkelheit.

„Du hast Angst, nicht wahr?"

Er ahnte, dass ihm auch dies im Gesicht gestanden haben musste und so nickte er.

„Ich habe eine Phowlyris neulich erlebt und sie war... sehr stark."

„Das ist sie in der Tat," sagte Steward ruhig. „Wenn es dich jedoch beruhigt, so kann ich dir versichern, dass die anderen das nicht sind. Diese eine Phowlyris ist besonders, weil sie die Tochter der verstorbenen Königin ist. Normale Phowlyris besitzen nicht die Fähigkeiten, wie _Besondere_. Ich kann dir versichern, dass du in dieser Hinsicht keine Sorgen zu haben brauchst.

Sie fürchten dich mehr als du sie fürchten solltest."

„Mich?" fragte Harry unfassbar. „W-Wieso mich?"

„Weil du die Magie Gryffindor's trägst. Und zwar die gesamte Magie. Sobald du mit ihr umgehen kannst, wirst du keine Probleme sowohl mit normalen Phowlyris wie auch mit Besonderen haben."

Harry blinzelte verwirrt. Meinte sie das ehrlich? Er hatte diese andere Phowlyris im Duell erlebt und sein Herz gefror noch immer zu Eis allein beim Gedanken an diese Kreatur. Nicht mal Professor White war derer Magie gewachsen und er sollte mit diesem Wesen keine Probleme haben?!

„Du bist der _Auserwählte_ , Harry Potter. Du bist der Einzige, der Lord Voldemort besiegen kann. Da sollte eine besondere Phowlyris für dich kein Hindernis darstellen."

Steward hielt die Hand gegen das nun leere Porträt und es ging von alleine auf.

„Gute Nacht, Harry Potter."

„Nur Harry," sagte er immer noch leicht irritiert. Lächelte sie aber kurz an, bevor er durch das Porträtloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum stieg. Steward lächelte gleichfalls, wenn auch wegen etwas anderem. Sie stellte in diesem Moment fest, wie ähnlich er seinem Vater doch tatsächlich war, hatte dieser schließlich genau wie sein Sohn reagiert, was die Anrede betraf, und vielleicht hatte er tatsächlich mehr von ihm, als sie im ersten Moment geglaubt hatte.

„Miss Steward?"

„Kaylar," sagte sie jedoch sanft.

„Kaylar. Was für eine Phowlyris sind sie, wenn ich fragen darf? Ich mein... normal oder besonders?"

„Eine _Besondere,_ " antwortete Steward, dann aber berührte sie das Porträt erneut und schloss es vor seinen Augen. Damit war sie verschwunden und alles was er noch sah war ein leeres Porträt.

„Ebenfalls... Gute Nacht," sagte er verwundert und bemerkte noch im selben Moment, dass dies dämlich war, wenn er der Luft gute Nacht wünschte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal.

Die Woche über wartete Harry auf eine Antwort von seiner Schwester und versuchte sich gleichzeitig auch wieder auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren und das aufzuholen, was er schon wieder verpasst hatte.

„Weißt du was?" witzelte Ginny eines Morgens, an dem sie gemeinsam in der großen Halle beim Frühstück saßen. „Wenn du so weitermachst, dann hol ich dich nicht nur ein, sondern überhole dich sogar und das obwohl ich ein Jahr ausgesetzt habe."

Harry grinste, denn er hätte gar keine Probleme damit.

„Dann kannst du mir ja die Sachen beibringen?"

Ginny kicherte, beugte sich vor und wollte ihn gerade küssen – da kamen all die Eulen mit der Post an. Harry suchte sofort nach Hedwig und fand seine Schneeeule tatsächlich unter all den anderen Posteulen zu sich fliegen. Er band ihr den Brief sofort ab und war erleichtert zu sehen, dass es die Antwort von Jilli war.

 _Lieber Harry,_

 _Zur Zeit ist es unmöglich, dass Brian oder Ich von hier wegkommen. Ich komme, wenn du sagst, dass es sein muss? Du kannst es aber auch schreiben, was du uns erzählen möchtest?_

 _Liebe Grüße, Jilli_

 _Und liebe Grüße Brian. Jilli denkt nur an sich und ich muss doch tatsächlich meine Grüße selber hinzufüg – Was fällt dir ein in meinem Brief zu schreiben? Schreib gefälligst einen eigenen! - Du schreibst doch schon einen? Wozu zwei? Deine Schwester agiert suboptimal – Hör auf mein Brief zu verschandeln – Ich schick ihn einfach los. Bis dann Harry! – Hey!_

Er lachte kopfschüttelnd, aber auf den verwunderten Blick seiner Freunde reichte er ihn an Ron und Hermine, wandte sich selbst Ginny zu und erklärte es ihr.

„Bria hat wirklich alles aufgeschrieben was Jimá _gesagt_ hat?" fragte Hermine irritiert. „Äh, ich meinte Jilli. Oh je, das wird schwer sich wieder umzugewöhnen."

„Ich glaube, das ist eher eine dieser neuen Schreibfedern von Fred und George," sagte Ron und gluckste amüsiert. „Du setzt die Feder auf und es schreibt alles auf was gesprochen wird."

„Das gibt es jetzt?" fragte sie überrascht und auch Harry staunte nicht schlecht.

„Yap, wenn man nicht mehr schreiben kann oder mag."

„Die beiden müssen doch nun im Untergrund weiterverkaufen," erklärte Ginny die Existenz dieser Schreibfeder. „Und daher brauchten sie neue Erfindungen, die sich gut anhören bei einer entsprechenden Werbung, so dass man sie verkaufen kann ohne sie sehen zu müssen. Verbreitet sich in Hogwarts langsam aber sicher ebenfalls. Ich hab Dean und Seamus schon mit dieser Feder erwischt, wie sie damit den Aufsatz für Remus beim Abendessen geschrieben haben. Da stand mitten im Satz ein _rülps_. "

Harry lachte heiter und steckte den Brief wieder ein.

„Was wirst du tun?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig. „Wirst du es ihr schreiben?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, denn er hatte ganz ehrlich keine Ahnung. Er ging wie gefordert den ganzen Tag über in den Unterricht, lernte in den Zwischenstunden mit den anderen und konzentrierte sich so gut es ging darauf alles zu behalten.

Nach dem Rundgang am Abend mit Hermine wünschten sie erneut einander eine Gute Nacht und als Hermine erneut nach oben verschwunden war, wandte sich Harry aufs Neue um und trat aus dem Porträt hinaus.

„Wohin des Weges?" fragte die Fette Dame sehr neugierig.

„Kurz weg," antwortete Harry ohne Umschweife und lief schnell seinen Weg den Gang runter, so dass sie nicht noch mehr nachhaken konnte.

Er rannte zum Quidditch Feld in die Umkleidekabine, schnappte sich seinen Feuerblitz und stieg in die Luft empor. Es gab nur eins, dass ihn diesen Tag hatte durchstehen lassen ohne an seinen Gedanken zu krepieren und das war das Wissen, dass er am Abend seine Eltern aufsuchen könnte.

* * *

Er flog zu einem Punkt, an dem er nach Godric's Hollow apparieren konnte, auch wenn er mehrere Anlaufe brauchte, um zum Friedhof zu kommen. Als er jedoch dort war, gab es nur noch eines für ihn. Endlich seine Eltern sehen.

„Mum? Dad?" fragte er vorsichtig als er an ihren Gräbern ankam. Natürlich wusste er, wie spät es war, aber waren sie nicht nur Abbilder? Brauchten Abbilder überhaupt Schlaf?

„Harry, Schätzchen."

Er hatte sich sofort umgedreht als er die Stimme seiner Mutter hörte und sein Herz füllte sich mit unglaublich viel Wärme als er seine Eltern vor sich stehen sah. Lächelnd lief er auf sie zu und wurde von ihnen gleichzeitig fest umarmt. Seine Mutter hatte ihm außerdem einen liebevollen Kuss auf den Kopf gegeben. Harry fühlte sich sofort besser. Nicht mehr schwerelos im Nirgendwo, sondern gehalten und unterstützt.

„Was bedrückt dich denn, Schätzchen?" begann Lilli während James sich erneut auf sein eigenen Grabstein setzte und den Sohn ebenfalls besorgt ansah. „Und sag nicht _nichts_ , denn ich halte dich für clever genug, um in diesen Zeiten nicht um Mitternacht alleine hier aufzutauchen, wenn es nicht wirklich sehr wichtig wäre."

„Err – jaah, schon..."

So gut er sich bis eben auch noch gefühlt hatte, aber der doch rügende Ton seiner Mutter hatte ihn ein wenig in Verlegenheit gebracht. James Lachen holte Harry aus seiner kurzen Starre heraus und als er aufsah, erkannte er ein aufmunterndes Lächeln auf dem vertrauten Gesicht seines Vaters.

„Lil, geh nicht zu hart mit unserem Sohn ins Gericht. Ihm ist nichts passiert und nur das ist wichtig."

Harry war froh, dass sein Vater das sagte und als er zurück zu seiner Mutter blickte, erkannte er erleichtert, dass auch die Strenge aus ihrem Ausdruck verschwunden war.

„Das bedeutet nicht, dass nicht etwas hätte passieren können, wenn er sich immer zu einer so gefährlichen Zeit einfach aus dem Staub macht."

„Jiaah, aber irgendetwas sagt mir, das An damit schon kalkuliert hat."

„Auch wieder wahr," sagte Lilli und schmunzelte. „Wer mit deinem Vater fertig wird -"

„Danke für die Blumen, _Schatz_ ," entgegnete James spitz, wandte sich aber dann wieder Harry zu.

„Also, was liegt dir auf dem Herzen, Kleiner?"

Harry wurde auf einmal das Herz schwer. Der Gedanke an Sirius hatte die Wärme von eben verdrängt und mit einer kalten Eisschicht aus Angst belegt. Er musste einfach mit jemanden darüber reden und er hoffte, dass seine Eltern in dieser Hinsicht besser waren als seine Freunde oder auch Remus, bei dem Harry eigentlich schon ahnte, dass auch ein Gespräch mit ihm mehr Unmut und Frust in ihm auslösen würde als tatsächlich hilfreich und beruhigend zu sein.

Remus hätte wie Hermine von all den Gefahren erzählt und Harry's Hoffnung gedämpft, wenn nicht gar zunichte gemacht. Was er nun brauchte war keine Objektivität, sondern Zuversicht.

Somit erzählte er seinen Eltern was in den letzten Wochen passiert war, dass White Sirius aus dem Schleier befreit hatte, er aber durch den _Atem des Todes_ stark vergiftet worden war und keiner wisse, wie sich sein Zustand entwickeln würde.

„Hm..." machte Lilli finster und prompt folgte dasselbe auch von James.

„Hm..." Mehr kam von ihm nicht.

„Ich mein..." begann Lilli und wollte eigentlich eine Erklärung bringen, brach dann jedoch ab, denn man sah ihr an, wie nah es ihr tatsächlich ging und dass sie keine Worte fand. Sie musste sich selbst erst mal wieder fassen.

„Ja, ich mein..." sagte auch James, doch von ihm kam genauso wenig danach. Lilli sah ihn dämlich an, aber er breitete nur unschuldig die Hände vor sich aus, um zu zeigen, dass dies wirklich keine Absicht von ihm war.

„Und ich weiß auch nicht, wie und ob ich es Jilli und Brian erzählen soll," fuhr Harry fort, da keiner von beiden angesetzt hatte, um mehr zu sagen und er selber aber so viel auf dem Herzen hatte, dass es einfach aus ihm heraussprudeln wollte. „Professor White sagte, sie vertraut darauf, dass ich schon weiß, was ich tue. Ich will es ihnen sagen, weil ich wüsste auch gar nicht, wie ich es nicht tun sollte. So was kann ich doch nicht verheimlichen? Und eigentlich haben sie doch auch das recht dazu, es zu wissen. Vor allem Brian. Ich mein, Sirius ist sein Vater und -

„Sirius ist Brian's Vater?!" sagte Lilli auf einmal und auch James sah Harry verwundert an.

„Brian ist Sirius' Sohn?" sagte James verwundert, da hatte Lilli sich ihm mit noch dämlicheren Blick zugewandt.

„Du weißt schon, dass das eine dasselbe ist wie das andere, Schatz?"

„Ja, aber es hört sich wenigstens anders an," sagte er spitz, nachdem er ihr vorher nur nachreden konnte und wandte sich dann aber wieder seinem Sohn zu.

„Ist das Brian Tonks? Von dem du das letzte Mal erzählt hattest?"

„Ja, genau der. Dumbledore hatte ihn der Familie Tonks gegeben, um ihn zu schützen."

„Weiß Anna von ihm?" fragte Lilli sorgenvoll.

„Ja. Sie weiß, dass er ihr Sohn ist. Dumbledore hat ihr wohl von ihm erzählt an dem Abend, an dem sie von den Dementoren überfallen wurde."

„Dumbledore hat An genau an dem Abend die Erinnerung zurückgegeben? Timing gehörte offenbar nicht zu seinen Stärken."

„James!" sagte Lilli entrüstet, woraufhin er sofort die Hand hob als Zeichen, dass er sich ergab.

„Ich mein ja nur. Er hätte sich kein schlechteren Zeitpunkt aussuchen können. Ich hab mich immer gefragt, wie die Dementoren An überhaupt überwältigen konnten, denn eigentlich hatte sie nie Probleme Dementoren abzuwehren. Jetzt erklärt es mir, warum es an dem Abend zu so einer Katastrophe kam.

Dumbledore muss sich ziemliche Vorwürfe gemacht haben, denn ihm war bestimmt klar, dass dies ausschlaggebend für ihre Schwäche gegenüber diesen Kreaturen war."

„Ihn trifft keine Schuld. Früher oder später hätte er ihr das erzählen müssen und er konnte bestimmt nicht damit rechnen, dass Voldemort genau an diesem Abend Dementoren auf sie hetzt."

„Wie ist Brian so?" fragte James schließlich wieder an Harry gewandt.

„Er müsste jetzt nehm ich an so alt wie Jilli sein?"

„Eigentlich ganz normal," antwortete Harry grübelnd, dann aber fiel ihm auf, wie wenig überrascht seine Eltern von der Nachricht waren, dass es überhaupt ein Kind gab.

„Wusstet ihr etwa davon?"

Seine Eltern tauschten einen bedrückten Blick miteinander aus, dann nickten sie ihm jedoch zu.

„An hat ihn bekommen als sie in der Gefangenschaft von Voldemort war. Er hat sie dazu gezwungen ihren Sohn mit Hilfe der dunklen Künste und dunkler Magie zur Welt zu bringen und ihr dann die Erinnerungen manipuliert. So dachte sie Jahrelang sie hätte das Baby verloren während sie es in Wirklichkeit geboren und an Voldemort verloren hat.

Dumbledore hat es gewusst, so viel war uns klar, aber ich dachte nicht, dass der Kleine überlebt hätte."

„Wir dachten, Voldemort hätte ihn für seine Zwecke benutzt und dann getötet," erklärte Lilli betrübt.

„Dumbledore hat ihn gerettet als er noch sehr jung war. Drei vielleicht."

Dies schien seine Eltern tatsächlich aufzuheitern, denn er sah beide angenehm lächeln und das freute wiederum ihn selbst.

„Er ist wirklich super. Wir sind gute Freunde geworden."

„Das ist sehr schön zu hören," sagte seine Mutter sanft und James nickte zustimmend.

„Aber wir sind vom eigentlichen Thema abgekommen. Es ging um Sirius und seine Vergiftung durch den _Atem des Todes_."

„ _Atem des Todes_..." grübelte James angestrengt. „ _Atem des Todes_... Sagt mir nichts."

„Der _Atem des Todes_ ist ein Nebel, der einem das Leben aus dem Körper saugt," sagte Lilli dann aber und war tief in ihren Gedanken versunken, als sie ihrem Sohn das Wissen preis gab.

„Er tauchte vor über Tausend Jahren in sehr vielen verschiedenen Städten auf der ganzen Welt auf. Große Zauberer, darunter auch die damaligen Gründer von Hogwarts, schafften es gemeinsam diesen zu bündeln und hinter dem jetzt bekannten Schleier zu sperren. Er wurde von ihnen eingegraben in der Hoffnung, die Gefahr, die von ihm ausging, dadurch zu bannen.

Leider wurde er Jahrhunderte später doch wieder ausgegraben und in manchen Kriegen als Waffe eingesetzt. Ich glaube nicht, dass man je die Wirkung davon aufheben konnte."

James sah seine Frau verdutzt an.

„Du kennst diesen Schleier?"

„Yap."

„Jetzt sag nicht, dass das Binns erzählt hat? Bei so was hätte ich doch nicht geschnarcht?"

„Ich arbeitete im Zaubereiministerium, Schatz."

„Ah, klar. Hätte mich auch gewundert wenn Binns mal was spannendes erzählt."

Lilli lachte und wandte sich wieder Harry zu.

„Aber, das heißt nicht, dass es nicht möglich ist."

Das war genau das, was er hören wollte und so sah er seine Mutter hoffnungsvoll an.

„Besonders, wenn Anna involviert ist. Ich kenne sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie Sirius niemals zurückgeholt hätte, wenn sie der Meinung gewesen wäre, die Alternative sei besser."

„Warum hat dann aber Dumbledore nie etwas unternommen?" fragte James und hatte damit das angesprochen, was auch Harry die ganze Zeit auf dem Herzen lag.

„Es kann viele Gründe haben," sagte seine Mutter. „Vielleicht ist für die Heilung ein großes Maß an dunkler Magie nötig und Anna hat dies im Gegensatz zu Dumbledore im Blut, wie wir beide wissen und auch, dass sie damit schon so manches bewegen konnte, was Dumbledore nicht getan hätte.

Außerdem war Caradoc Dearborn verschwunden und vielleicht erst nach Dumbledore's Tod gefunden worden."

„Professor White hat Dearborn durch Kaylar Steward gefunden. Sie ist eine Phowlyris."

„Durch Kaylar?" fragte James überrascht. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Dearborn war wohl auf der Phowlyris Ebene von dieser ewigen Phowlyris gefangen worden. Kaylar hätte ihn nur zufällig dort gesehen."

„Kaylar ist wieder eine Phowlyris?"

„Uhm," machte Harry verwirrt. Wieder? Was meinte sein Vater mit _wieder_?

„An hat die Beschwörung aufgehoben?" fragte James enttäuscht. „Das hätte sie nicht tun sollen."

„Wieso das?" fragte Harry.

„Ihre Zeit als Phowlyris war mit sehr viel Pein und Schmerz verbunden," antwortete sein Vater immer noch sehr bedrückt. „Mit der Beschwörung vergaß sie all das, was sie ununterbrochen quälte und nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ. Die Beschwörung machte sie zu das, was sie immer wollte. Einer einfachen Hexe. Es war zwar einiges dafür nötig, aber wir sahen, dass es ihr endlich gut ging. Dumbledore machte es sogar möglich, dass sie im Zaubereiministerium arbeiten konnte und so tatsächlich ein eigenes, sehr schönes Leben als Hexe entwickelte.

Wir waren uns einig ihr diesen neuen Frieden zu lassen und uns aus ihrem Leben raus zu halten, damit Voldemort sie nicht finden kann. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das An soweit gehen würde, und sie wieder zurückholt."

„Vielleicht war Kaylar eher in Gefahr, wenn sie sie nicht zurückgeholt hätte?" vermutete Lilli nachdenklich. „Anna würde das nicht tun, wenn sie nicht einen guten Grund dazu gehabt hätte. Und am Ende hat dies dazu geführt, dass sie Caradoc wiedergefunden haben und Sirius zurückholen konnten."

James nickte leicht.

„Deine Mum hat recht, Harry. Vertrau An – Ich meinte, Professor White – Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie Direktorin von Hogwarts ist. _Professor White_. Das ist genauso merkwürdig, wie _Professor Black_. Oder _Professor Potter_. An und Lehrer. Hat sie schon einem Schüler Furunkeln an den Hintern gezaubert?!"

„JAMES!" sagte Lilli empört, aber Harry grinste breit als sein Vater eine schräge Grimasse zog.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir und Sirius war Anna sehr wohl im Stande eine Lehrerin zu sein und sich zu beherrschen..."

Es verging ein Moment, da verzog Lilli jedoch eine Grimasse.

„Und sie ist Direktorin und muss keinem Schüler etwas beibringen. Also gibt es auch kein Grund jemanden Furunkeln an den Hintern zu zaubern."

James gluckste vergnügt, aber Lilli sah ihn nur gespielt giftig an und wandte sich wieder dem Sohn zu.

„Du kannst ihr im Bezug auf Sirius auf jeden Fall vertrauen, Harry Schatz. Anna hat Sirius viel zu sehr geliebt, um zuzulassen, dass er leidet."

„Wieso nennt Dad Professor White eigentlich _An_?"

„Lustige Geschichte -" begann James, aber Lilli hatte ihm sofort unterbrochen.

„Was nicht heute erzählt wird."

Beide Männer schmollten, aber die Hexe blieb hart.

„So gerne ich es möchte, aber dies ist nicht die Zeit, um vergangene Geschichten auszutauschen. Unser Sohn ist hier hergekommen, weil er unseren Ratschlag sucht. Nicht um die Zeit mit unwichtigen, _nicht mal ansatzweise lustigen_ , Geschichten totzuschlagen."

„Oh – kay," sagte James schmollend, schmunzelte jedoch in Richtung seines Sohnes. Harry erwiderte es mit einem Grinsen, erinnerte ihn die Art seines Vaters doch sehr stark an Sirius.

Lilli hatte ihren Sohn sehr ernst und eindringlich angesehen.

„Harry, dieses Geheimnis vor Anna geheim zu halten war nicht leicht für keinen von uns und mit dem jetzigen Wissen bereue ich es, dass wir es ihr solange vorenthalten haben. Wir hätten ihr zutrauen sollen, damit fertig zu werden. Wir hatten einfach mehr Angst um sie als Vertrauen in sie, was im Nachhinein gesehen falsch war. Wer weiß, wie der Dementorenangriff sonst ausgegangen wäre, wenn sie es früher schon erfahren hätte.

Wenn du Sirius' Rückkehr für dich behalten willst, um Jilli und Brian zu schützen, bürdest du dir selber sehr viel auf und am Ende ist es vielleicht umsonst. Ich kenne Brian nicht, aber ich kann dir sagen, dass deine Schwester sehr intelligent ist und sie hat die Gabe zu sehen, was wäre, wenn ein Ereignis anders oder gar nicht eingetroffen wäre. Sie würde es womöglich früher herausfinden, als dir lieb ist."

Harry nickte nachdenklich.

„Also soll ich es ihnen sagen?"

James und Lilli hatten kurz einander angesehen, dann aber drückte James ihm aufmunternd an der Schulter.

„Trau deiner Schwester ruhig mehr zu, Kleiner. Und wenn Brian nach seinen Eltern kommt, dann kannst du auch ihm zutrauen, damit umgehen zu können."

Harry nickte erneut. Es war gut mit seinen Eltern zu reden. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie ihm helfen konnten und er wurde nicht enttäuscht.

Es war just in diesem Moment, dass das Brennen an seiner Wunde wieder auftauchte und es auch zu plötzlich kam, als das er sich hätte zusammenreißen können. Harry griff sich reflexartig mit der anderen Hand auf die Wunde am Arm und keuchte. Seine Augen waren zusammengekniffen, um das schreckliche Gefühl zu ertragen. Als das Brennen verging und er seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er plötzlich seine Eltern ganz nah bei sich. James war vom Grabstein aufgesprungen und hatte ihn wie auch Lilli mit äußerste Sorge im Gesicht festgehalten.

„Harry? Was ist los?"

„Schon vorbei," sagte er beruhigend und versuchte zuversichtlich auszusehen, damit sie sich nicht weiter Sorgen machen mussten. „Ist nur ein Kratzer. Ich war auf einem Auftrag dabei mit Professor White, Brian und Jilli und da wurden wir von Todessern angegriffen. Snape hat mich verletzt, aber Professor White konnte es heilen."

„Snape war das?" sagte James wütend und prompt wünschte sich Harry den Namen ausgelassen zu haben beim erzählen.

„Dad, es ist okay. Wirklich. Mir geht's wieder gut."

„Das eben sah aber alles andere als gut aus," sagte er misstrauisch.

„Professor White hat alles im Griff. Sie sagt, dass es Zeit braucht, aber sie heilt die Wunde. Es ist zwar ne merkwürdige Art zu heilen, aber es wirkt."

„An heilt die Wunde? Merkwürdig inwiefern?"

Sein Vater sah ihn ernst und eindringlich an. Diese Skepsis hatte er noch nie in seinem Gesicht wahrgenommen und verwirrte ihn auch.

„Na ja..."

Er hatte White gegenüber eigentlich versprochen das für sich zu behalten. Andererseits zählten magische Abbilder seiner Eltern wohl kaum als an andere weitergeben?

„Merkwürdig, weil jedes Mal, wenn sie das tut, dann sehe ich in ihren Erinnerungen. So hab ich auch mitbekommen, dass sie Caradoc Dearborn wieder zurückgeholt hat. Oder dass Kaylar Steward eine Phowlyris ist."

Seine Eltern tauschten sehr entsetzte Blicke, was ihn im ersten Moment verwirrte. Hatte er etwas falsches gesagt?

„Weißt du, was das für ein Fluch von Severus Snape war?" fragte Lilli und hatte seinen Arm kritisch beäugt. Ihm war es unangenehm, weil seine Eltern eine so große Sache draus machen, wo er es irgendwie gar nicht so schwer sah.

„Nein, aber es ist wirklich okay. Mir geht's gut. Brennt halt ab und zu noch, aber das geht bestimmt vorbei, wenn Professor White fertig ist."

„Was sagte An dazu?"

„Dad, wirklich. Es ist okay."

„Sag mir -"

„James," sagte Lilli jedoch eindringlich. „Es ist Anna. Sie würde unserem Sohn niemals schaden zufügen."

„Es ist Snape," entgegnete James jedoch genauso eindringlich. „Er _würde_."

„Anna wird auf Harry aufpassen. Lass gut sein."

Um seine Eltern nicht weiter zu sorgen, wechselte Harry schnell das Thema. Er erzählte ihnen, dass Professor White ihn nun mit der Magie Gryffindor's trainierte und war froh zu sehen, dass er Erfolg damit hatte, auch wenn sein Vater ihn nach wie vor sehr umsichtig im Auge behielt, aber Lilli hatte James offenbar mit ihrem Blick besänftigt und dazu aufgefordert ihren Sohn nicht weiter zu bedrängen. Kurze Zeit später verließ Harry schweren Herzens den Friedhof wieder und apparierte zurück in die Nähe Hogwarts, um mit dem Besen wieder zurückzufliegen.


	21. Chapter 21

Nächstes =)

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Kuckuck =)

Ah, ja. Dann war es das womöglich für mich mit den Krimi Filmen ^^ Hab schon zu viel brutales und ekliges gesehen, weshalb ich auch beim Schreiben der FF's so etwas weglasse, so gut es geht. Zumindest, das eklige. Das Fass ist voll, obgleich ich mich an manchen Tagen schon frage, wie man eigentlich auf so manche Ideen nur kommen kann.

Oh, ich lass mich gerne zu spoilern. Vor allem werde ich den Film wenn dann nur ansehen, wenn ich genug Infos habe XD Zum Beispiel, wie du mit den Personen da so zurecht gekommen bist? In Harry Potter hat man Harry, Ron und Hermine ja direkt ins Herz geschlossen. Gab es das bei dem Film nun auch? Beziehungsweise, würdest du sagen, der Hauptdarsteller ist wie Harry jemand, den man sofort ins Herz schließt oder einer der neueren Charaktere, die man nicht immer mag und erst am Ende gern hat, weil sie eben dunkler und anders sind?

Was mich allerdings etwas überrascht hat ist, dass es 5 Filme geben soll. Ich hab das Buch nie gelesen, dachte aber, es sei ein Lehrbuch? Öö Und einteilig? Deswegen kann ich mir wahrscheinlich den Film nur so schwer vorstellen. Dagegen hab ich allerdings nichts, denn je mehr desto besser ^^ Beziehungsweise, je mehr Filme, umso mehr hat man ja vom Kuchen.

Das versteh ich total, dass du den Soundtrack rauf und runter hörst =) Das tu ich auch immer, wenn ich etwas habe, was ich total gern mochte. Da kann man nie genug davon kriegen. Zumindest für ein paar Monate XD

Hui, dann bin ich mal gespannt. Ich trau es Rowling durchaus zu, dass die neue Reihe wirklich den Großteil der HP Fans wieder fesselt und das wären immerhin 5 Teile. Und Johnny Depp soll Grindelwald spielen Öö

Uh, das sehen wir dann, wie ich den erwachsenen Sirius schreiben kann ^^ Noch bin ich mir unsicher, inwiefern ich ihn einbringen kann, so dass alles logisch und nachvollziehbar ist.

Lach, ja, immer das hätte, wäre, könnte XD

In den Büchern ist Sirius Tod in den nachfolgenden Büchern ja leider auch nie mehr aufgegriffen worden, noch hat Dumbledore sehr viel in Buch 5 erklärt. Ich musste aber wirklich versuchen eine passende Erklärung zu finden, warum Dumbledore Sirius nicht zurückgeholt hat, wenn Anna es schon konnte. Ich glaub, selbst wenn Dumbledore sein eigenes Leben hätte geben müssen, er hätte es durchaus auch getan. Blieb mir also nichts anderes übrig als etwas rein zu bringen, was er nicht hatte. Den Zufall XD Also Kaylar, die wusste, wo Dearborn steckte. Aber ich bin froh, dass meine Erklärung bisher passt und nicht zu sehr aus der Luft gegriffen erscheint.

Ich denk, am Anfang ist es komisch dass die Direktorin ihrer Schule ihre Cousine ist, aber sie hatten ja so mit Anna nie etwas zu tun. Bill, Charlie, Fred und George schon. Glücklicherweise ist sie keine Lehrerin und somit kann sie eher eine Freundschaft zu den beiden mit der Zeit aufbauen, was durchaus geplant ist. Dies würde ihr leichter fallen als sich Jilli, Brian und Harry zu nähern, zumal sie mit ihnen ja eine viel tiefere Geschichte verbindet.

Yap, Anna weiß, was James, Lilli und Sirius wussten. Ist ja leider so, dass selbst die drei nicht die ganze Wahrheit kannten, sondern nur Dumbledore wirklich über alles Bescheid wusste. Wären Lilli und James noch am Leben gewesen, das hätte ein schönen Krach zwischen ihnen gegeben ^^

Harry hat ein Mal am Arm, yap. Aber es ist ein anderes als James es hatte. Also beide XD James hatte ja zwei.

Uh, so, als nächstes kommen jetzt die Weihnachtskapitel =) Auf die hab ich mich auch schon gefreut, gerade, weil jetzt auch bald Weihnachten ist. Bei CofX war es immer ein wenig blöd, Weihnachtskapitel zu schreiben, obwohl es alles andere als Weihnachten war.

Thx fürs liebe Review =) Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 21 – About family 

Harry hatte Jilli zurückgeschrieben, dass es nicht so dringend sei und es warten konnte, bis sie sich wieder sahen. Er entschied für sich selbst, es der Zeit zu überlassen, oder wie Professor White wohl sagen würde, der Magie überlassen, weil es seine Wege schon gehen würde.

Die letzte Woche vor Weihnachten verbrachte Harry mit seinen Freunden, vorwiegend zum lernen, denn wundersamerweise gab es in dieser Woche sehr wichtige Prüfungen. Da aufgrund von Dumbledore's Tod die Prüfungen für alle außer den Siebtklässlern nicht mehr nachgeholt wurden, gab es für die diesjährigen Siebtklässler und damit letztjährigen Sechstklässler eine Zwischenprüfung, mit deren Leistungsbestätigung sie sich dann für ihre jeweiligen Berufsziele bewerben konnten.

Eine solche Bewertung war vor allem für die Ausbildung zum Auror nötig gewesen, für die sie sich noch im selben Schuljahr bewerben mussten. Harry hätte schwören können an dem Wochenende zum ersten Mal von einer solchen Zwischenprüfung gehört zu haben...

„Remus hat es gesagt, jedes Mal, wenn er mit einem Wesen oder Fluch fertig war," sagte Hermine als er seine Überraschung beim Frühstück äußerte.

„Professor Sprout hat es auch erst letzte Woche noch mal gesagt," warf Neville ein und zuckte leicht unangenehm mit dem Mundwinkel, denn Harry war es anzusehen, wie sich durch Hermine's Worte eine dunkle Wolke über seinen Kopf bildete.

Ginny und Ron hielten die Klappe und versuchten dem Freund möglichst keinen _Sie-haben-recht-und-du-hast-es-wie-immer-nicht-mitgekriegt-weil-du-an-alles-nur-nicht-an-die-Schule-denkst-Blick_ zuzuwerfen.

„Mir wird es richtig fehlen, wenn ihr nächstes Jahr alle nicht mehr da seid."

Die ganze Gruppe blickte zu Luna, die in ihren Cornflakes rumstocherte, welche jedoch nicht in Milch getränkt waren, sondern in einer rötlichen, irgendwie widerlichen Flüssigkeit und wenn einem nicht alles irrte, dann lagen auf den Cornflakes Bonbons? Für einen Moment fragte sich Harry, wie man das zum Frühstück überhaupt herunterbekam, verkniff es sich aber, da Ron bereits ihm dazwischen fuhr.

„Weil wir die Schule beendet haben oder alle von Todessern abgeschlachtet worden sein werden?"

„Ist das nicht geflogen wie geschwebt?" entgegnete die Rawenclaw Schülerin jedoch und als sie ein Löffel in den Mund schob, wusste Harry durch das krachende Geräusch, es waren tatsächlich Bonbons.

„Wobei, nein," sagte Luna schnell. „Bei dem ersteren könnte ich euch zumindest noch schreiben. Beim Letzteren nicht."

Ron verengte die Augen.

„Ja, genau. DAS ist der Unterschied."

„Jedenfalls sind die Tests am Ende der Woche und du hast nicht mehr viel Zeit, um noch zu schauen, was dir an Wissen fehlt," griff Hermine das ursprüngliche Thema erneut auf und sah Harry ernst und bestimmend an.

Er nickte bedrückt. So wenig, wie ihn das zu Beginn des Jahres auch noch kümmerte, irgendwie war nun doch alles anders gekommen und er musste zugeben, dass es ihn sehr wohl etwas ausmachte, ob er die Schule nun schaffte oder nicht.

Vielleicht lag dies daran, dass er letztes Jahr nach Dumbledore's Tod noch dachte, dass alles ohnehin den Bach runter ging und er mehr an sein Scheitern glaubte als an sein Überleben. Jetzt aber wusste er, dass es da noch viel mehr gaben, die sich gegen Voldemort stellten und er Unterstützung von ihnen bekam.

„Wir haben jetzt dann Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und -"

„Ich komm nach!" unterbrach Harry Hermine und war so schnell aufgesprungen und abgehauen, dass keiner überhaupt darauf reagieren konnte. Auf den verwirrten Ausdruck von allen jedoch zuckte Ginny nur mit den Schultern.

„Er wird schon wissen, was er macht," murmelte sie verlegen und vergrub sich tief in ihre Schüssel Cornflakes.

* * *

Harry blieb vor dem Wasserspeier stehen und bemerkte gerade mürrisch, dass er das aktuelle Passwort gar nicht mehr kannte, da öffnete es sich von selbst und direkt vor ihm stand nun genau die Person, zu der er wollte. Professor White.

„Professor!"

„Harry?" sagte diese überrascht.

„Ich wollte zu ihnen."

„Da dies mein Büro ist, nahm ich das auch schon an."

„Err -"

White schmunzelte amüsiert.

„Ich wollte zwar gerade zu Nymphadora, aber das kann auch noch warten."

Sie schritt wieder zurück in ihr Büro und Harry folgte ihr hinein. Er setzte sich jedoch nicht auf den Stuhl, sondern begrüßte zuerst Fawkes. White blieb ebenfalls an der Stange des Phönix stehen und beobachtete die beiden. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass die beiden einander mochten.

„Du machst dir Sorgen um die Prüfungen am Ende der Woche," stellte White interessiert fest. Harry zögerte zuerst, zumal er gerade ein unglaublich schlechtes Gewissen bekam, weil sie das wusste ohne, dass er überhaupt gesprochen hatte, dann aber nickte er. White, Remus, seine Freunde, Jilli, sie alle hatten ihn immer wieder dazu ermahnt die Schule nicht schleifen zu lassen, aber er schob es stets vor sich hin. Das hatte er nun davon.

„Nun, jede Prüfung besteht aus einem schriftlichen und einem praktischen Teil. Für den schriftlichen Teil ist gute und vor allen Dinge lange und intensive Vorbereitung notwendig und man erreicht durch fleißiges Lernen ohne Probleme ein Ohnesgleichen.

Für den praktischen Teil sieht dies schon anders aus. Dazu ist Erfahrung notwendig. Professor Slughorn zum Beispiel wird im praktischen Teil von euch verlangen einen Trank nach Rezept zu brauen. Diesen habt ihr noch nicht im Unterricht gebraut und er steht auch nicht in den gängigen Büchern.

Daran aber wird er sehen, ob der Schüler dazu im Stande ist seine Erfahrungen einzusetzen oder nur das Rezept abliest und stupide die Anweisungen befolgt ohne mitzudenken. So könnte zum Beispiel geschnittene Zwiebeln und Rosenblätter Zutaten für den Trank sein, aber deine Erfahrung sollte dir gelehrt haben, dass die Rosenblätter in dem Fall nicht von einer roten Rose stammen dürfen, weil es sich sonst mit den Zwiebeln zu einer gegensätzlichen Wirkung vereinigt."

„Err -" machte Harry und wollte sich am liebsten am Kopf kratzen. Nein, das wusste er nicht... Irgendwie fühlte er sich nun noch mehr verunsicherter und das war gar nicht gut. Es war eher sehr erschreckend und aufwühlend.

„Harry, diese Prüfungen haben wir dieses Jahr ausnahmsweise eingeführt, damit ihr eine Chance habt, nach diesem Krieg dennoch ein normales Leben zu führen, wie ihr es verdient habt und nicht, um euch dieses Jahr so viel Arbeit wie möglich zu machen."

Er sah immer noch wenig zuversichtlich aus. White seufzte betrübt.

„Was ich dir gerade gesagt habe, müssten euch alle Lehrer schon mal mitgeteilt haben. Es war also keine Bevorteilung. Als Direktorin von Hogwarts darf ich dir nichts weitergeben, was dir einen Vorteil gegenüber deinen Mitschülern verschaffen könnte. Das wäre unfair und ich weiß, dass dir das klar ist."

„Ja, natürlich," entgegnete er sofort. Er war nicht hergekommen, weil er sich so etwas erhofft hatte. Andererseits fragte er sich gleichzeitig auch, warum er denn dann bitte gekommen war? Es kam ihm irgendwie in dem Moment richtig vor und das einzig sinnvolle sie aufzusuchen.

„Als deine Patentante jedoch," fuhr White fort und hatte ihn damit mehr als nur überrascht. Sie lächelte sehr liebevoll und warmherzig, als er verwundert aufsah.

„Denke ich zumindest, liegt es in meiner Pflicht dir die Angst zu nehmen und dich zu unterstützen. Du hast das Gefühl nicht gut vorbereitet zu sein für die Prüfungen. Also – bereiten wir dich vor."

„Ehrlich?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Aber ist das nicht auch unfair den anderen gegenüber? Hermine wird glauben, dass Sie mich bevorteilen."

White schmunzelte.

„Ich werde dich hier keine Tränke brauen lassen, noch dir sagen, wie du gegen welches Wesen oder Fluch vorzugehen hast. Das musst du dir schon alleine aneignen. Wir werden weiter an deiner Kontrolle und Einsatz von Gryffindor's Magie üben. Ich garantiere dir aber, dass dir das für den praktischen Teil ausreichen wird. Die Lehrer erwarten keine Wunder von euch.

Über den schriftlichen Teil musst du dich selber kümmern und du musst dich wirklich anstrengen, da ich mir vorstellen kann, dass du vieles an Vorbereitung nicht mitgenommen hast, was deine Mitschüler jedoch taten. Ist ein wenig unfair, wenn man bedenkt, was auf deinen Schultern lastete.

Ich bin mir sicher, deine Freunde werden dir alle dabei helfen."

Er war tatsächlich etwas zuversichtlicher und empfand auch weniger Panik als vorher.

„Sirius' Zustand hat sich nicht geändert," sagte sie leise. Harry sah deprimiert auf.

„Ich weiß, dass du das wissen wolltest. Ich kann spüren, dass dir das auf dem Herzen lag."

Er nickte traurig.

„Professor White? Kann ich Sirius besuchen?"

„Solltest du dich nicht besser auf deine Prüfungen konzentrieren? Nächste Woche ist Weihnachten und dann steht es dir frei in den Ferien bei ihm zu sein."

„Ich glaub nicht, dass ich mich konzentrieren kann, wenn ich nicht bei ihm bin..."

Das hörte sich dumm an und das wusste er auch, aber es war dennoch nichts als die Wahrheit. So sehr es ihn in Panik versetzte von den Prüfungen zu hören. Sirius war ihm wichtiger gewesen. Und wenn er das Jahr wiederholen müsste, was solls! Luna war ja noch da... Dann war er eben noch mal ein Jahr Quidditch Kapitän. Nein, das war bedrückend... Er wollte mit seinen Freunden abschließen...

„Okay," sagte White plötzlich und Harry sah erneut verblüfft auf.

„Wirklich?" fragte er überrascht. Sie nickte und nun schien er vor Zuversicht und Freude zu platzen. Er würde bei Sirius sein dürfen und vielleicht bekam er dann auch mit, wenn es seinem Patentonkel endlich besser ging.

„Sofern du mir versprichst, bei ihm zu lernen. Nimm deine Unterlagen mit. Von mir aus auch einen deiner Freunde zur Unterstützung, aber nur einen. Und du gehst auch erst nach deiner letzten Unterrichtsstunde hin und bist zu den Rundgängen wieder hier."

„Verstanden," sagte er sofort, froh darüber, dass sie ihn überhaupt gehen ließ. Da hätte er alles getan, was sie noch von ihm verlangte.

„Gut. Such mich nach deiner letzten Unterrichtsstunde im Büro auf. Ich bring dich dann hin. Das permanente Passwort, dass dich immer hier herein lässt, lautet _Marauder_."

* * *

Harry hastete danach so schnell er konnte sofort zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und kam auch gerade noch rechtzeitig in das Klassenzimmer herein. Eine Sekunde später und Remus hätte die Tür geschlossen.

„Sorry," murmelte Harry schnell und setzte sich sofort neben Ron nieder. Remus hatte zwar kurz missbilligend eine Augenbraue verzogen, begann dann aber mit der Stunde. Ihm fiel jetzt auch alles auf, was er vorher nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Remus erinnerte sie tatsächlich noch mal an die Prüfung am Ende der Woche und auch, dass es in zwei Teile geschah.

Am Ende verließen alle den Unterricht, bevor Harry mit den anderen jedoch gehen konnte, hielt Remus ihn noch mal auf, so dass die beiden am Ende alleine im Raum blieben.

„Ich würde gerne von dir selbst erfahren, wie es dir nun geht, nachdem du das mit Sirius erfahren hast."

„Geht so," antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. „Aber Professor White hat mir erlaubt zu ihm zu gehen, wann immer ich will. Ich will ihn heute Abend besuchen gehen."

Remus war besorgt, das konnte ihm Harry im Gesicht ablesen.

„Du glaubst nicht, dass er wieder gesund wird?" fragte er betrübt. Remus schüttelte weder den Kopf, noch nickte er.

„Ich hab dein Gespräch neulich mit Professor White auf den Ländereien gehört. Ginny und Ich waren auch da, aber ihr habt uns wohl über den ganzen Schneesturm nicht gesehen."

„So?" sagte Remus überrascht. „Nun, dann weißt du ja, was ich davon halte."

„Ja."

„Sirius war über einem Jahr in diesem Nebel gefangen und wir alle waren uns sicher, dass es kein Weg da raus gab. Dem _Atem des Todes_ in dieser Konzentration direkt ausgesetzt zu sein ist als ob du sofort in ein Koma fällst. Man spürt danach nichts mehr. Dennoch vergiftet es den Körper, den Geist, das Gehirn. Alles."

„Aber Professor White hat Sirius dennoch wieder zurückgeholt."

„Der Schlüssel dazu war Caradoc Dearborn. Er war der Einzige, der wusste, wie man etwas aus dem Schleier wieder herausbekommt ohne selber hineinschreiten zu müssen. Es war dennoch gefährlich das zu tun. Dearborn hatte nie eine Person wieder herausgeholt.

Versteh mich nicht falsch, Harry. Ich will so wie du und Anna auch, dass Sirius wieder gesund wird, aber ich mache mir keine Illusionen... Ich habe schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört an Wunder zu glauben.

Wäre Anna nicht zurückgekommen... Ich hätte Tonks vielleicht nicht mal geheiratet."

„Wieso das?" fragte Harry verwirrt. Remus blickte deprimiert zu Boden, bevor er wieder zu seinem jungen Freund aufsah. Er sah dem Marauder an, wie deprimiert dieser wurde.

„Ich hab mich vom Moment mitziehen lassen. Ein Wunder war passiert. Anna war zurück, obwohl keiner von uns damit gerechnet oder es je erwartet hätte. Sie lebte, trotz dessen, dass wir sie alle für tot hielten. Für eine kurze Zeit war etwas schönes, unglaubliches passiert."

„Es passiert immer noch Schönes," sagte Harry und hoffte ihn damit aufmuntern zu können. „Tonks ist schwanger und du wirst Vater."

„In der Tat," stimmte er ihm mit einem milden Lächeln zu. „Ich beginne wieder zu hoffen, aber das ist nicht gut."

„Und wieso nicht?"

„Das letzte Mal als ich Hoffnung besaß, starben drei meiner besten Freunde sowie ein mir sehr wichtiger Mensch, ein weiterer kam nach Askaban und der letzte meiner besten Freunde war der Grund, weshalb das alles geschah, schaffte es, dass ich den Freund, der nach Askaban kam, für den Übeltäter hielt und verschwand dann ebenfalls, nur um Jahre später wieder aufzutauchen und den grauenvollsten Zauberer aller Zeiten wieder zurückzubringen. Ich will lieber nicht wissen, was dieses Mal geschehen könnte."

Harry musste nicht fragen, wer der ihm sehr wichtige Mensch war. Es musste diese Phowlyris sein, der er in _Iargrove_ begegnet war und nun frohlockte auch der Gedanke, dem Freund davon zu erzählen. Einfach, um ihn aufzumuntern, nur war es nicht sicher, dass es am Ende nicht den genauen gegenteiligen Effekt haben könnte.

„Mach dir einfach nur nicht zu große Hoffnungen wegen Sirius."

Harry nickte, dann packte er seine Sachen und verließ das Klassenzimmer, um zu seinen Freunden dazu zu stoßen. Irgendwie fand er nicht den Mut ihm auch noch zu sagen, dass White Todkrank war und er diesen einen Freund früher oder später wieder verlieren würde.

* * *

Nachdem Harry Hermine, Ron und Ginny erzählt hatte, dass er Sirius am Abend vor den Rundgängen und nach seiner letzten Klasse besuchen konnte und White ihm erlaubt hatte einen von ihnen mitzunehmen, hatte sich erwartungsgemäß jeder von ihnen gemeldet, um mitzukommen. Am Ende wurde es Ginny und White hatte beide wie versprochen über den Kamin zu Sirius geschickt. So saß er mit Ginny in seinem Zimmer, die Bücher um sie herum aufgeschlagen und versuchten zu lernen während Sirius schweigend und ohne sich auch nur einmal gerührt zu haben neben ihnen auf dem Bett lag und die Decke anstarrte.

„Ist er so den ganzen Tag?" fragte Ginny traurig als sie eine kurze Pause vom vielen aufholen einlegten.

„Weiß nicht," sagte Harry und sah seinen Paten besorgt an. „Ich hab Jilli und Brian noch nichts gesagt. Liegt aber mehr daran, dass sie nicht herkommen können und ich wollte es nicht in einem Brief schreiben."

„Ist auch besser so," sagte sie verständnisvoll. „So was sollte man nicht in einem Brief lesen müssen."

„Glaubst du, Sirius versteht was wir sagen?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern, sah ihn aber weiterhin sehr verständnisvoll und mitfühlend an. Sie beschloss ihnen beiden einen langen Moment zu zweit zu geben und entschuldigte sich, um kurz auf die Toilette zu gehen.

„Red mit ihm. Ich glaub, das tut ihm gut," sagte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln bevor sie das Zimmer verließ. Harry hatte sich zu Sirius auf das Bett gesetzt, nachdem Ginny die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, aber sein Patenonkel rührte sich nach wie vor nicht.

„Sirius?" versuchte er es vorsichtig und beobachtete ihn sehr intensiv. „Wenn du mich hören kannst, gib mir doch bitte ein Zeichen?... Irgendeins?"

Nichts. Er ließ seine Schultern hängen und seufzte traurig. Das wurde härter als er geglaubt hatte. Egal, wie sehr er sich vorher auch gewünscht hatte, Sirius wieder zu haben, ihn in dieser Verfassung zu sehen war nur sehr schwer zu ertragen und Harry wusste auch nicht, wie lange er das durchhielt. Er wollte dennoch nicht aufgeben und so beschloss er einfach weiter zu reden als ob sein sein Freund ihn wirklich zuhörte. Harry erzählte ihm, dass er mittlerweile von Jilli wusste und auch Brian kennengelernt hatte, dass er sich das ganze letzte Jahr über nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hatte, als seinen Patentonkel wieder zurückzubekommen, dass Dumbledore nun tot war und die letzte Zeit sehr schwer ohne ihn war. Sirius zeigte keine Reaktion. Nicht mal als Harry seine Hand ergriff und fest drückte in der Hoffnung sein Pate würde darauf reagieren kam etwas. Sirius lag da wie eine Puppe. Wenigstens blinzelte er, was für Harry zumindest ein Lebenszeichen war.

Die Zeit verging ohne dass sich der Zustand seines Patenonkels veränderte und so kehrten Ginny und Harry auch wieder nach Hogwarts zurück. White hatte nur einen Blick mit Harry austauschen müssen, um genau zu wissen, was er fühlte. Das sah er ihrem Ausdruck an.

„Harry? Komm doch nach den Rundgängen zu mir. Wir werden heute Abend noch mal eine Lehrstunde einlegen."

„Okay," sagte er sofort. Auf dem Rückweg mit Ginny zum Gemeinschaftsraum jedoch fühlte er ein schweren Stein auf seinem Herzen. Remus' Worte wollten ihm nicht mehr aus dem Sinn gehen und nun malte er sich auch tausend Szenarien aus. Eins war schlimmer als das andere.

„Vielleicht wird ja wirklich alles gut werden?" flüsterte Ginny leise. Sie hielten mitten im Gang an und er blickte traurig auf.

„Und wenn nicht? Was, wenn Sirius' nicht mehr wird? Wenn Remus recht hat und Professor White muss ihn töten?"

Sie nahm seine Hände und drückte sie fest in ihren.

„Es tut mir so leid, aber... noch gibt es doch Hoffnung? Er ist zumindest noch auf keinen von uns los gegangen und verrückt geworden?"

Auch wenn es nicht das war, was er wollte, recht hatte seine Freundin dennoch und er kam auch nicht umhin zumindest ein wenig Trost zu spüren angesichts ihres lieben Versuches ihn aufzumuntern.

„Es ist bald Weihnachten. Vielleicht passiert ja doch noch ein Wunder und Sirius geht es zu Weihnachten besser?"

Harry zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, auch wenn er irgendwie nicht daran glaubte.

„Ja, vielleicht. Komm."

* * *

Er tauchte wie verabredet nach den Rundgängen bei Professor White im Büro auf und setzte sich wie immer auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Ich werde heute etwas anders mit dir probieren," begann sie überraschenderweise, so dass er für einen Moment irritiert war.

„Du hast noch nie absichtlich ohne Zauberstab gezaubert, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, Professor."

„Nun, Gryffindor's Magie ist sehr stark darin, Zauber, ohne Zauberstab und ohne den Zauberspruch laut auszusprechen, zu vollziehen."

Sie nahm eine Feder in die Hand und ließ sie mitten in der Luft fliegen ohne den Zauberstab dazu benutzt zu haben oder dass ihr auch nur ein Ton entfuhr. Als sie jedoch sprach, behielt sie die Feder im Auge, nicht ihn.

„Ich möchte, dass du dich auch auf die Feder konzentrierst. Behalte sie im Blickfeld und lasse sie durch deinen eigenen Willen schweben."

Harry versuchte es. Er sah die Feder an und dachte daran, sie in der Luft zu halten.

„Gut," hörte er White's Stimme und nahm auch ihre Schritte um ihn herum wahr. „Fühlst du dich leicht oder schwer?"

„Uhm -" Eigentlich fühlte er nichts von beidem. Er fühlte sich eher komisch.

„Okay, dann klammere dich an das Gefühl. Schließe alles andere aus, was nun kommen mag. Lass es nicht an dich ran. Du musst den nötigen Abstand wahren können. Denke an Sirius. Du kannst ihm helfen, wenn du es schaffst Gryffindor's Magie zu handhaben."

Ihre Hand berührte seine Schulter und wieder hörte er das Geräusch von zerbrochenem Glas und sah ein kurzes blendendes Licht vor sich. Diesmal war das Geräusch gemischt als ob ein Zug auf den Schienen noch scharf bremsen würde

* * *

Er sah seinen Großvater auf einer Couch und tief in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken stehen. Er war etwas jünger als Harry ihn in den letzten Erinnerungen gesehen hatte. Sein Gesicht war von Sorgenfalten gezeichnet und er fragte sich, an was er wohl gerade dachte, dass er so finster in die Leere starrte. Ein Babyschreien holte ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit und er sah überrascht auf. Harry sah nun was auch sein Großvater sah. Eine bildhübsche, braunhaarige Frau, wohl in dem selben Alter wie sein Großvater und mit einem kleinen Baby auf den Armen. Sie war wirklich schön und ihr Lächeln richtig warm. Harry mochte es, sehr sogar.

„Du bist seit einigen Tagen schon so schweigsam," begann sie leise. Selbst ihre Stimme mochte Harry gerne. Sie klang ehrlich liebevoll und bewegend.

„Wie geht's dem Kleinen?" fragte Michael Potter ohne auf ihren Kommentar eingegangen zu sein.

„Ungewöhnlich ruhig..." sagte sie sanft, setzte dann aber mit einem schmunzeln hinzu: „Wie sein Vater dieser Tage."

Sein Großvater lachte amüsiert, alle Sorgen waren von seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Er stand auf und gab der Frau einen Kuss, bevor er ihr das Baby abnahm. Das musste Harry's Großmutter sein, von der Jilli schon mal gesprochen hatte. Maria Potter. Sie war irgendwie genauso, wie er gehofft hatte, dass sie sein würde.

 _Harry,_ hörte er White's Stimme wie ein Echo erklingen. _Dränge nicht. Fühle, aber dränge nicht. Lass es zu dir kommen. Bleib ruhig._

Er versuchte es, zwang sich nicht zu sehr zu wollen, sondern geduldig abzuwarten. Er wollte Sirius helfen und wenn er es damit konnte, dann musste er es auch. Offenbar schien er es richtig zu machen, denn die Erinnerung ging weiter.

„Was ist los, Liebling?" fragte die Hexe sehr sanft und umsichtig. Harry mochte ihre Art, sie war wirklich herzlich. Sein Großvater dagegen blieb still, schien eher der in sich gekehrte und kältere Mensch von beiden zu sein. Selbst in dem Moment, in dem er seinen Sohn hielt, zeigte er keine Emotionen. Er starrte ihn an als ob das Baby in seinen Händen nicht seins wäre, sondern etwas, das er halten müsse.

„Soll ich wirklich anfangen zu raten?" versuchte es Maria weiter und schmunzelte amüsiert.

„Du weißt, das letzte Mal als wir das taten ging es nicht gut aus und einer von uns spielte auf einmal einen beleidigten Troll."

Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry seinen Großvater lächeln sah. Es machte aus ihm direkt einen anderen Menschen, offener und auch freundlicher.

„Erinnerst du dich an das, was ich sagte, bevor wir über eine gemeinsame Zukunft sprachen?" begann er ernst. Maria hatte ihren warmen Blick nicht verloren.

„Meinst du, als du mir sagtest, wie unangenehm dein Vater werden könnte, weil er sehr viel Wert auf das Ansehen der Potter Linie legt, oder als du sagtest, du wärst nicht perfekt und mein Leben mit dir wäre nicht das, was ich verdiene?"

Er lächelte traurig und hatte kurz das Baby in seinen Armen, statt seine Frau angesehen, bevor er sich ihr wieder zuwandte.

„Maria -"

„Denn wenn es das ist, dann sag ich dir jetzt auch dasselbe, was ich damals schon tat. Ich scheue mich nicht vor dem, was dein Vater tut, noch brauche ich einen perfekten Mann, der mir ein Leben gibt, das ich verdiene. Was ich will, bist du."

Michael Potter wandte sich erneut deprimiert ab, diesmal aber sah er nicht wieder von seinem Sohn auf.

„Ich rede von dem Tag, an dem ich dir mitteilte, was es bedeuten könnte, von Gryffindor's Blut zu sein."

Sie platzierte ihre Hand sanft auf seiner und lächelte zärtlich als er sich ihr zuwandte. Harry bemerkte ein glänzen in ihren Augen, dass ihn selbst sehr berührte. Es war wirklich wunderschön und erhellte einen im inneren. Als ob sie mehr Trost allein durch ihr Dasein gab.

„Auch daran erinnere ich mich und es ist immer noch dieselbe Antwort. Ich will dich."

Der Zauberer schüttelte immer noch niedergeschlagen den Kopf.

„Maria, ich glaube, es ist soweit... Ich glaube, James oder Patricia, einer von beiden ist es. Der Träger von Gryffindor's Magie."

Die Hexe schien überwältigt zu sein, denn so zuversichtlich wie sie vorher auch noch gesprochen hatte, nun schwieg sie bedrückt. Ein Moment verging, dann aber strich sie umsichtig mit der Hand über die Wange des Baby's in den Armen ihres Mannes.

„Dann soll es wohl so sein..." sprach sie leise. Michael Potter sah verwundert auf, aber Maria nickte fest. „Sie sind da, Michael. James und Patricia sind unsere Kinder. Ich weiß, wir sagten damals, wir wollen keine und wir würden keine Kinder bekommen, aber nun sind sie beide da. Ich liebe sie so unendlich und ich weiß, dass du so wie ich, den Gedanken nicht erträgst, dass ihnen je etwas passieren könnte. Erst recht, wenn wirklich einer der beiden der Träger sein sollte.

Aber selbst wenn dem so ist, Michael, sie sind da. Sie sind unsere Kinder. Du bist ihr Vater. Lass die Angst vor etwas, das sein könnte, nicht die Freude an das nehmen, was tatsächlich ist.

Deine Kinder lieben dich. Sei auch ein Vater, nicht nur ein Auror."

Er hatte sie lange angesehen, dann aber nickte er mit einem warmen Lächeln und schließlich kroch auch ihr ein weiteres Lächeln über die Lippen.

„Es gibt Mittel und Wege, die beiden zu schützen. Da bin ich mir sicher," sagte sie weiterhin und drückte ihrem Sohn einen fürsorglichen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Er wird ein schönes Leben haben. Sie beide werden das..."

* * *

Diesmal endete die Erinnerung sehr sanft. Sie verschwamm vor seinem geistigen Auge und er erkannte nun wieder die klaren Umrisse von White's Büro vor sich. Die Feder schwebte immer noch sanft in der Luft und Harry grinste erfreut.

White fuhr mit ihrer Hand unter die Feder und hob sie in ihrer Handfläche wieder herab. Ihr Blick war stolz und das hob seine Stimmung gar noch mehr.

„Gut gemacht," sagte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln.

„Also war das ein Fortschritt?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll. White nickte und mit einem Mal fühlte er sich sogar noch besser.

„Sogar mehr als ich gedacht hätte," gab sie bewundernd zu. „Sirius bedeutet dir sichtlich sehr viel, denn seitdem du von ihm weißt, fühle ich Gryffindor's Magie in dir dir wirklich sehr stark."

„Sie sagten, ich könnte ihm helfen, wenn ich mit Gryffindor's Magie umgehen kann. Kann ich das jetzt schon?"

„Leider nein," antwortete sie umsichtig. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass du es gar nicht kannst."

So betrübt er durch den Anfang ihrer Worte auch war, nun bekam er wieder Hoffnung und sah auch entsprechend erwartungsvoll auf.

„Bediene dich an _White Breath_ , absichtlich und bedacht, um Sirius zu erreichen. Gryffindor's Magie ist sehr stark und intensiv. Vor allen Dingen aber sehr mächtig. Es wirkt über Wege, die der normalen Magie versperrt bleiben. Dein Vater hat damals gesagt, Gryffindor's Magie würde mit ihm sprechen."

„Err – okay," sagte er irritiert. Harry hatte nicht das Gefühl, als ob die Magie das mit ihm tat. „Kann ich das jetzt sofort tun? Wieder zu Sirius gehen und -"

White schüttelte entschieden, wenn auch mit einem sanften Schmunzeln, den Kopf.

„Es ist spät. Morgen. Für heute solltest du zurückgehen und schlafen. Auch Gryffindor's Magie wirkt besser, wenn sein Anwender ausgeruht ist."

Er nickte unzufrieden. Schon wieder fand er sich in derselben Situation, wie auch schon in all den letzten Wochen. Etwas anderes war ihm wichtiger als die Schule und er tat sich schwer sich wirklich wieder auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren als das, was ihn wichtig war. White aber lächelte zuversichtlich.

„Du tust im Moment genau das Richtige."

Harry sah verwundert auf, war dies doch das Letzte, was er aus ihrem Mund erwartet hätte, aber die Professorin meinte das tatsächlich ernst.

„Ich weiß, dass du keine Maschine bist, sondern ein Mensch und das du sehr in deinen Gefühlen lebst. Das ist gut so. Du wärst nicht du, wenn du anders wärst. In diesem Punkt kommen du und Jilli wirklich sehr nach euren Eltern.

Lilli und James waren auch sehr leidenschaftliche Menschen gewesen. Ich weiß, dass du dich nicht nur auf die Schule konzentrieren kannst, wo so viel anderes noch in deinem Leben passierte und weiterhin passiert.

Du gibst dir Mühe und versuchst es und nur das ist wichtig. Du brauchst wirklich keine Sorgen vor den Prüfungen zu haben. Wenn du weiterhin mit deinen Freunden lernst wird alles gut werden."

Harry nickte verstehend und lächelte vorsichtig. Irgendwie glaubte er ihr das sogar.

„Professor White? Kann ich sie etwas fragen?"

„Nur zu."

„Das waren doch meine Großeltern in der Erinnerung?"

Sie nickte.

„Bei einer ihrer Erinnerungen hab ich gesehen, dass mein Großvater ihnen geschrieben hat und sie hätten all die Erinnerungen nicht, wenn sie sie nicht von ihm direkt hätten, nehme ich an. Also, kannten sie sich gut?"

White zögerte, dann aber nickte sie.

„Deine Großeltern waren sehr gute Menschen und ich wäre heute nicht hier, wenn es die beiden nicht gegeben hätte. Sofern es mir möglich ist, werde ich dir noch weitere Erinnerungen über die beiden zeigen. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr würdet euch sehr gut verstehen, wenn sie noch leben würden."

„Wie starben sie?"

„Dein Großvater wurde von Voldemort getötet. Deine Großmutter dagegen starb friedlich und im Kreise all derjenigen, die sie liebten, zu Hause. Da wo Jilli zur Zeit schläft."

„Sie wissen davon?" fragte er überrascht. White nickte.

„Es ist spät. Du solltest wirklich gehen."

Harry verabschiedete sich und kehrte in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Er war immer noch verwundert, andererseits zeigte dies, dass seine Freundin recht hatte. White sorgte sich tatsächlich um sie alle, auch wenn sie dies ihnen gegenüber so gar nicht zeigte.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage über ließ er es sich nicht nehmen jeden Tag am Abend nach seiner letzten Stunde zu Sirius zu reisen, wo er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und mit seiner Magie zu helfen. Mal nahm er Hermine mit, mal Ron und dann wieder Ginny. War er am ersten Abend noch voller Tatendrang und Zuversicht, war ihm das schnell vergangen als sich an Sirius' Zustand nichts veränderte.

Die Prüfungen rückten immer näher und langsam hatte Harry das Gefühl sein Hirn platzte von allem, was sich darin befand. White hatte ihn nicht wieder zu sich gerufen wegen des Trainings und sie auch nicht mehr zu Sirius' gebracht. Das übernahm McGonagall für die Direktorin. Auf Harry's Frage, wo sie denn war, bekam er nur die übliche Antwort, die er von seiner Verwandlungsprofessorin immer bekam.

„Das geht sie nichts an, Potter und nun zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum mit ihnen."

Nachdem ihn McGonagall also am Donnerstag Abend rausgeschmissen hatte, trottete er schlechtgelaunt mit Ginny neben sich zurück zum Gryffindor Turm.

„Jetzt hör schon auf zu schmollen," mahnte sie amüsiert. „Professor White hat eben noch andere Dinge zu tun. Morgen sind Prüfungen und du solltest dich lieber darum kümmern."

„Schon gut, schon gut," erwiderte er leicht beleidigt. Er war doch kein kleines Kind mehr und wollte nur wissen, was er wissen sollen durfte. Er mochte eben wissen, wo White war.

„Harry!" sagte Ginny jedoch, damit er aufsah. Jilli und Brian standen am Ende des Ganges und hatten offenbar nur auf ihn gewartet. Nachdem Ginny die beiden begrüßt hatte, ließ sie die drei alleine, damit sie reden konnten.

„Ich übernehm die Rundgänge für dich," sagte sie und küsste Harry kurz auf die Wange.

„Danke," rief er ihr hinterher. Dann wandte er sich mit merkwürdigem Gefühl an Jilli und Brian, die ihn beide neugierig ansahen.

„Nun, du wolltest, dass wir her kommen. Hier sind wir," sagte seine Schwester. „Ich bin aber auch hier, weil meine Schwester Antennen mir sagen, dass mein kleiner Bruder Angst vor der Zaubertrank Prüfung hat und ich ihn besser ein paar Tipps geben sollte, die ihm helfen könnten."

Harry lächelte gezwungen.

„Gehen wir in den Raum den Raum der Wünsche," schlug er vor und schwieg bis sie dort waren. Er war in dieser Woche so beschäftigt mit allem gewesen, er hatte gar nicht mehr darüber nachgedacht, wie er es ihnen beibringen sollte oder was er sagen sollte.

Jilli hatte ihm auf dem Weg nach oben den ein oder anderen hilfreichen Tipp gegeben und auch Brian versuchte Harry noch mal mit ein paar Ratschlägen auszuhelfen. Aber von ihm kam stets nur ein _Okay_ oder _Werd ich mir merken_.

Ihnen war seine gedrückte Haltung nicht entgangen und so entschuldigte sich Jilli als erstes, nachdem sie sich im Raum der Wünsche hinsetzten, dass sie erst jetzt erscheinen konnten. Harry aber schüttelte sofort den Kopf, weil er ahnte, dass sie sich schlecht deswegen fühlte, was sie eigentlich gar nicht tun sollte. Er dagegen schon. Er fühlte sich so mies, er konnte kaum atmen. Brian und Jilli tauschten besorgte Blicke aus, bevor sie sich dem Häufchen Elend vor sich wieder zuwandten.

„Wir hatten leider einiges zu tun," setzte Brian ebenfalls für eine Erklärung an und rüttelte Harry freundschaftlich mit der Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Wirklich sorry. Aber, jetzt sind wir da und wir bleiben über Weihnachten und Neujahr. Zumindest hat Doge gesagt, dass es keine Aufträge gibt, die uns involvieren und wir uns die Feiertage nehmen sollten. Oder hat sich das erledigt, weswegen du uns eigentlich sprechen wolltest?"

Das war eigentlich die Gelegenheit. Er hätte einfach ja sagen können und es dabei belassen. Sirius' Zustand war bedrückend und es gab doch keinen Grund den beiden die Feiertage zu vermiesen?Harry hatte die ganze Woche versucht ihm zu helfen, jeden Abend und trotzdem war nichts geschehen.

„Harry?" fragte Jilli besorgt. Es musste ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen, wie bedrückt er sich wirklich fühlte und so schüttelte er erneut den Kopf. Er war nicht der Mensch, der so etwas verheimlichte und dennoch mit sich führen konnte. Zumindest nicht Menschen gegenüber, die ihm so wichtig waren, wie seine Schwester und Brian es in der letzten Zeit geworden waren.

„Professor White hat Sirius aus dem Schleier geholt."

Nun war es raus. Er fühlte sich nicht besser, aber schlechter auch nicht. Es lag ihm auf dem Herzen und nun tat es das nicht mehr. Harry sah beide an, doch während Brian's Ausdruck sehr verschlossen und gefasst war, konnte man das Entsetzen bei Jilli auf der Stelle erkennen.

„Anna hat Sirius... Moment... Sirius ist... Harry, was willst du damit sagen?"

Er sah seine Schwester betrübt an, wissend, wie schwer das alles zu verstehen war, hatte er doch selber seine Probleme mit der ganzen Situation. Brian hatte immer noch nichts gesagt, sondern Jilli aufmerksam beobachtet. Harry fragte sich, ob die beiden ihn eigentlich verstanden hatten.

„Professor White hat Sirius aus dem Schleier geholt. Sie hat Dearborn aus der Phowlyris Ebene befreit und mit seinem Wissen Sirius wieder zurückholen können. Er ist in einem Versteck und wird dort behandelt. Er ist noch nicht wieder gesund und reagiert auch nicht auf uns, aber... er ist am Leben.

Professor White sagte, dass es durchaus sein kann, dass er nicht wieder wird, weil sein Geist sehr viel Schaden durch das Gift hinter dem Schleier genommen hat. Aber es gibt noch Hoffnung. Ich war diese Woche jeden Abend bei können wir über Weihnachten ja alle zusammen hin gehen? Das wird ihn bestimmt helfen!"

Jilli schluckte hart während Brian zumindest nickte und ihm damit zeigte, dass er ihn gehört hatte.

„Jilli -" begann Brian, aber sie war sofort aufgestanden.

„Okay," sagte sie mit einer seltsam verschlossenen und stoischen Art. „Ich ähm... geh dann wieder."

„Jilli -" versuchte er es erneut, aber sie ließ den Freund gar nicht ausreden, sondern war direkt aufgesprungen.

„Schon okay. Danke, Harry, dass du es erzählt hast. Viel Glück für die Prüfungen morgen. Wir sehen uns dann übermorgen, ja?"

„Jilli, was -" war alles was Harry sagen konnte bevor seine Schwester verschwunden war. Brian hatte ihn aufgehalten, bevor er ihr raus nacheilen konnte, und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass sie gehen. Sie braucht etwas Zeit für sich."

„Ich hätte es euch nicht sagen sollen, oder?" fragte Harry niedergeschlagen.

„Quatsch, du hast schon das richtige getan," entgegnete Brian sofort. „War nur nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt."

„Wieso das?"

Brian ließ die Schultern hängen und schüttelte erneut tief betrübt mit dem Kopf.

„Gestern war Professor White beim Treffen mit dem Orden dabei und wir haben es wieder nicht geschafft mit ihr zu reden. Sie hat uns auch gar nicht beachtet."

Harry wollte ihm sagen, dass er wusste, woran es lag, dass Professor White Todkrank war und die beiden nur nicht mehr an sich binden wollte, sich aber durchaus um sie alle sorgte, aber er hatte ihr versprochen zu schweigen, also sagte er schweren Herzens nichts davon.

„Jilli wurde traurig und sagte mir, dass es ihr manchmal irgendwie lieber gewesen wäre, wenn sie nicht wieder zurückgekommen wäre. Die kalte, gleichgültige Art ist ziemlich verletzend für sie. Das kann ich nur bestätigen. Aber ich komm damit glaub ich besser zurecht, weil ich es gar nicht anders von ihr kenne. Ist nicht so, dass ich sie auch nur einmal vorher schon mal getroffen hätte. Jilli schon. Sie hat entschieden mehr schöne Erinnerungen an eine andere Professor White.

Jetzt sagst du, Sirius ist am Leben. Sie hat wohl Angst, dass es mit ihm dasselbe sein könnte, wie mit Professor White. Frauen sind halt komisch."

„Err -" machte Harry verwirrt. „Ginny sagte, Professor White würde sich kümmern und sorgen. Um uns alle. Und da wäre sie sich sicher."

„Das bin ich auch."

Harry zuckte verwundert zurück. Er hätte das von dem Freund nicht gedacht.

„Ich habe auch versucht es Jilli zu erklären, dass nur weil sie es nicht zeigt, es nicht heißt dass Professor White sich nicht sorgt. Dass sie Jilli dazu ermahnt vorsichtig zu sein und für uns nach Iargrove kam zeigte mir zumindest, dass wir ihr nicht egal sind.

Jilli ist da allerdings wirklich sehr emotional. Andererseits hat sie miterlebt dass eure Eltern starben, hat miterlebt dass eure Großmutter starb, ihre eigene Mutter hat sie verlassen, Sirius und Anna's ursprünglichen Tod, Dumbledore's Tod. Ich glaub, sie hat Probleme mit dem _Verlassen-werden-und-wieder-zurückkommen_."

„Uhm, klingt nachvollziehbar," sagte Harry, dennoch sah er ziemlich konfus aus. Es war schon merkwürdig all dies von dem Freund zu hören und für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob dieser nicht eigentlich mehr wusste als er ihnen zeigte. Zu sehr erinnerte er ihn in diesem Moment an Dumbledore selbst.

„Das mit Sirius hat dich nicht überrascht?" stellte Harry misstrauisch fest. Brian lachte traurig.

„Als Sirius hinter den Schleier fiel, hab ich mich ohne zu zögern darüber informiert. Konnte Dumbledore nicht glauben, als er sagte, er sei tot und könne nicht wieder zurückkommen.

Ich mein, ich hab Sirius doch nie gesagt, dass ich sein Sohn bin und konnte das nicht einfach so akzeptieren... Aber nach allem, was ich über den Schleier erfahren hatte, verstand ich, warum sie alle Sirius tatsächlich für tot hielten.

Ich hatte versucht mich im Zaubereiministerium mit einigen aus der Mysteriumsabteilung anzufreunden. Hab dann erfahren, dass Caradoc Dearborn der Einzige war, der weit genug geforscht hatte, um etwas wieder aus dem Schleier zu holen und er galt seit über 15 Jahren als verschollen.

Es ist die logische Schlussfolgerung aus dem was du sagst, dass Professor White einen Weg gefunden hat, um Sirius zurückzuholen. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich ein wenig auch darauf gehofft."

„Ja?"

„Als sie zurück kam, ja. Wann kehrt schon mal jemand von den Toten zurück?"

Brian zog jedoch eine Grimasse.

„Gut, ist momentan lächerlich, wenn man bedenkt, dass es in unserem Fall drei sind, die gerade von den Totgeglaubten zurückgekehrt sind... Aber – du hast Gryffindor's Magie, Voldemort hat Slytherin's Magie, Jilli ist halb Ponester, halb Hexe, ich bin ein verbotenes Kind. Wenn schon, denn schon."

Irgendwie teilte Harry den Enthusiasmus der Situation so gar nicht, wie der Freund selbst und Brian war dies auch nicht entgangen.

„Komm, ich bring dich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und dann schau ich mal, ob ich _Ponny_ irgendwo finde."

„Ponny?" fragte Harry und zuckte mit irrem Blick zurück. Soll das wirklich ein Spitzname für seine Schwester werden?

„Nicht gut?" erwiderte Brian amüsiert.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten uns auf Jilli geeinigt?"

„Ich meine, um sie auf die Palme zu bringen," grinste der Freund vielsagend. „Ich mags, wenn sie sich über so etwas aufregt und wütend wird. Du musst sie mal beobachten. Irgendwie verändert sich dann ihre Augenfarbe zu grün und ihre Backen werden rot. Sieht hübsch aus, aber ich glaub, das ist ein Ponester Ding."

Er hatte sich vor dem Porträt der Fetten Dame verabschiedet und ihm noch mal gut zugeredet sich keine Sorgen um seine Schwester zu machen. Sie würden sich dann in den Feiertagen bestimmt sehen.

Brian hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass er Heilig Abend bei seinen Adoptiveltern mit Tonks und Remus zusammen verbrachte, aber die Tage darauf würde er bei Sirius vorbei schauen.

Harry hätte zwar gedacht, dass Brian und Jilli beide sofort zu Sirius gehen wollen würden, aber offenbar täuschte er sich und fragte auch nicht weiter nach. Vielleicht war tatsächlich nur er so ungeduldig gewesen.

Stattdessen betrat er den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich zu seinen Freunden dazu, die auf der Couch vor dem Kaminfeuer saßen und bereits auf ihn gewartet hatten.

„Wie lief's?" fragte Hermine, aber Harry zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass man das als gut bezeichnen kann," begann er und erzählte ihnen wie seine Schwester und der Freund darauf reagiert hatten. Ron schien genauso verwundert zu sein, Ginny dagegen traurig und nur Hermine schien sehr tiefgründig nachzudenken.

„Brian hat recht," sagte Hermine schließlich. „Deine Schwester hat schon so viele Menschen verloren und der Einzige, der wieder zurück kam, verhält sich unterkühlt und ganz anders, als sie es von Professor White kannte. Es ist eine berechtigte Angst, dass es mit Sirius dasselbe sein könnte."

„Also hätte ich ihr nichts davon sagen sollen?"

„Nein, nein," wehrte die Freundin sofort ab. „Das meinte ich gar nicht. Natürlich war es richtig, dass du es ihr erzählt hast. Du solltest aber noch mal mit ihr reden, gerade weil Weihnachten ist. Sie kommt doch zu dir nach London, oder?"

„Wie hätte Harry das denn tun sollen," warf Ron mit irrem Blick ein, bevor Harry überhaupt antworten konnte. Er wusste nicht, wie es weiterging, weil er nicht dazu kam, das Thema mit seiner Schwester überhaupt aufzugreifen, bevor sie verschwand. „Sie ist doch weggelaufen? Wahrscheinlich sogar wegappariert."

„Man kann in Hogwarts nicht apparieren!" zischten Hermine und Ginny gleichzeitig.

„Abgesehen davon hat mich Brian aufgehalten," erklärte Harry, aber beide Frauen sahen ihn nach wie vor an als ob er etwas falsch gemacht hätte.

„Brian sagte, sie brauche vielleicht einfach etwas Zeit, um sich zu beruhigen."

„Und Brian ist seit wann eine Frau?" erwiderte Ginny ironisch. Harry zog eine Schnute und blickte mit verengten Augen zu Ron, welcher amüsiert gluckste. Er wünschte sich prompt das nicht mit dem besten Freund getan zu haben, denn Ginny boxte ihm schmerzvoll auf den Arm.

„Ich werd schon noch mit ihr reden," sagte Harry sofort und verkniff es sich die Stelle zu reiben, obgleich er jetzt erst feststellte, dass sie eigentlich stärker war als er geglaubt hatte. Aber gut, sie war auch Jägerin im Quidditch Team. Dennoch machte er sich eine Notiz seine Freundin nicht wieder zu reizen.

Da der morgige Tag für sie alle sehr anstrengend werden würde mit all den Prüfungen, beschlossen sie früh schlafen zu gehen.

* * *

Harry war jedoch von Anfang an klar, dass er nicht einschlafen können würde. Ron begann sehr schnell zu schnarchen und auch Dean und Seamus waren sehr schnell weggeknickt und je tiefer die Nacht, desto eher begann sich Harry zu fragen, wer von den dreien am merkwürdigsten schnarchte.

„Alles okay, Harry?"

Er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Neville auch noch nicht schlief und stattdessen von seinem Bett aus zu ihm rüber sah.

„Hm... Jah schon."

„Kannst du wegen den Prüfungen morgen nicht schlafen?"

„Kann sein. Und du? Warum schläfst du noch nicht?"

„Prüfungen morgen. Ich glaub, ich falle garantiert durch."

„Wieso das?" fragte Harry verwirrt. Ron, Dean und Seamus schnarchten munter weiter.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann vieles nicht. Meine Omi wird bestimmt böse, wenn ich nicht durch die Prüfungen komme. Ich konnte mich auch nicht richtig konzentrieren."

„Wegen deinen Eltern?"

Neville nickte betrübt.

„Dad geht es immer besser. Er sieht mich sogar schon absichtlich an, wenn ich ihn anspreche. Toll, oder?"

„Ja, das ist es wirklich," bestätigte Harry freudig. Er hatte fast vergessen, dass White ja Neville's Eltern bei der Heilung geholfen hatte. Das war eigentlich auch ein weiteres Wunder gewesen. Brian hatte recht. Vieles war bei ihnen nicht normal und außergewöhnlich, selbst für Magie, aber es passierte wirklich. Warum also nicht ein weiteres Wunder?

„Wir schaffen das morgen schon, Neville. Was kann uns im schlimmsten Fall passieren? Wir verhauen diese Prüfung und können uns nicht sofort bewerben. Dann glänzen wir halt in den Prüfungen am Ende des Jahres. Fertig!"

„Meine Omi sagte aber, dass wenn ich jetzt nicht gut bin, das auch später nicht sein werde."

„Wir schaffen das schon, Neville."

„Gute Nacht, Harry."

„Gute Nacht."

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte zu schlafen. Ob Neville doch noch Schlaf gefunden hat, fand er nicht mehr heraus, denn Harry glitt ungewöhnlich schnell in einen Traum. Vielleicht nicht direkt ein Traum, denn er fand sich in den Trümmern des Potter Anwesens wieder. Da wo seine Großeltern und sein Vater lange Zeit lebten und er war nicht alleine. Jilli saß auf einem Trümmerhaufen und hatte ihn traurig angesehen.

„Hey," sagte er sanft und setzte sich neben sie.

„Hey," sagte sie ebenfalls sanft. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin einfach so abgerauscht bin. Das war kindisch."

„Ach was," sagte Harry sofort und lächelte aufmunternd. „Ich wollte dich eigentlich noch fragen, wie wir das mit den Feiertagen eigentlich machen?"

„Hm... Ich würde es gerne mit dir verbringen?" schlug Jilli leise vor.

„Jaah, ich auch," stimmte er ihr erfreut zu. „Keiner meiner Freunde bleibt in Hogwarts. Ron und Ginny fahren zurück zu ihren Eltern. Hermine fährt zu ihren Eltern. Zumindest über die Feiertage."

„Ich weiß. Ein Mitglied des Orden des Phönix wird dafür sorgen, dass sie heil und unbemerkt dort ankommt und holt sie dann auch wieder ab. Keine Sorge. Das Mitglied ist zwar erst seit kurzem dabei, aber sehr zuverlässig."

„Gut."

„Du könntest doch Weihnachten auch mit den Weasleys feiern? Fleur sagte mir, dass Molly und Arthur dich dazu eingeladen haben."

„Schon. Ich hab es Ginny auch versprochen, aber nicht an Heilig Abend. Wir könnten doch zusammen zu Mum und Dad auf den Friedhof?"

Jilli lachte.

„Willst du das denn wirklich?" fragte sie traurig. „Weihnachten auf einem Friedhof? Ich mein, ich habe ohnehin nichts vor, zumal Yuno kein Weihnachten feiert. Aber... es ist wirklich in Ordnung, wenn du lieber bei den Weasleys feierst und wir sehen uns danach wieder."

„Spinnst du?" entgegnete Harry jedoch und das meinte er auch wirklich ernst. „Es gibt kein Platz, an dem ich lieber wäre. Außerdem kommt es gar nicht in die Tüte, dass ich Weihnachten ohne meine Schwester verbringe."

Ihr gerührter Blick machte ihn ein wenig kirre, aber das merkwürdige Gefühl verging sofort als sie ihn fest umarmte.

„Ich hab dich lieb, kleiner Bruder."

Harry begann freudig zu grinsen und drückte sie zurück.

„Hab dich auch lieb, Große."

Nachdem sie ihn losgelassen hatte, wusste er, dass er auch weiter reden konnte ohne, dass sie dieses Mal das Weite suchen würde.

„Ich hab Yuno übrigens mittlerweile kennengelernt."

„Hat er mir erzählt," sagte Jilli mit einem äußerst süffisanten Grinsen.

„Warum feiert er eigentlich kein Weihnachten?"

„Uhm, seine Eltern sind an Weihnachten getötet worden. In dem Jahr als Mum und Dad starben hat er versucht mir ein Fest zu ermöglichen, aber ich meinte, dass es schon okay sei, wenn wir nicht feiern. Das hielt sich dann die Jahre danach auch so."

„Du hast die letzten Jahre nie Weihnachten gefeiert? Nicht mal in Beauxbatons?"

Jilli schüttelte den Kopf und Harry fühlte sich nun richtig blöd. Da dachte er, seine Feiertage wären die Jahre über schlecht gewesen bevor er nach Hogwarts kam, aber Jilli feierte ja nicht mal, nachdem sie in die Zauberschule kam.

„Wir könnten auch Sirius besuchen? Miss Yorick hat bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn wir dort vorbei schauen und Sirius freut sich vielleicht auch."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist, Harry," sagte Jilli jedoch betrübt. „Sirius... Was, wenn er tatsächlich irre wird?"

„Remus hat mit dir gesprochen, nehm ich an?"

„ _Ich_ hab mit _ihm_ gesprochen," entgegnete sie eindringlich, wurde dann aber wieder melancholisch und sah ihn traurig an. „Nachdem Sirius damals nach Askaban kam, unsere Eltern starben und ich auch Anna für tot hielt, da hatte ich mir noch lange Zeit ausgemalt, dass alles wieder gut werden könnte.

Jedes mal, wenn er mich bei Yuno besucht hat, hab ich ihm davon erzählt, war voller Hoffnung und so weiter und jedes Mal sagte er erneut zu mir, dass es nicht eintreffen wird. Nicht kalt und gefühllos, sondern... Er wollte einfach, dass ich erwachsen werde und mich nicht in Dinge gehen lasse, die ohnehin nicht eintreffen würden.

Dinge wie, dass unsere Eltern einfach wieder vor uns stehen und ihr Tod gar nicht real war, sondern von Dumbledore erfunden, um sie zu schützen. Remus hat mich dann stets zur Seite genommen und mir in Ruhe erklärt, warum dies nicht eintreffen kann und sie nicht zurückkommen werden.

Selbst als Anna plötzlich wieder auftauchte, sagte er zu mir, dass sie sich verändert habe und ich nicht von ihr erwarten dürfe, dass sie wie früher mit mir umgeht. Und er behielt recht. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass es so schwer werden würde."

„Jilli -"

„Deswegen wollte ich mit ihm über Sirius und seinen Zustand reden. Durch ihn weiß ich nun, auf was ich mich einstellen sollte. Und bei meinem Glück, wird Sirius als geisteskranker Mörder aus seinem Zustand aufwachen."

Die beiden sahen sich bedrückt an. Harry wollte sie eigentlich aufmuntern und sagen, dass dies nie passieren würde, aber irgendwie hatte seine Schwester nur das ausgesprochen, wovor auch er sich die ganze Zeit bereits fürchtete.

„Kuck mal. Das wollte ich dir eigentlich zeigen."

Jilli gab ihm ein Foto, dass sie schon die ganze Zeit in ihren Händen gehalten hatte. Er faltete es auseinander und sah die vier beweglichen Personen auf dem Schwarz-weiß Foto. Es waren die viel jüngeren White und Sirius zusammen mit Harry als Baby und Jilli als kleines 3jähriges Mädchen. Es war das erste Mal, dass er es sah und es hatte ihn sofort berührt. Sowohl White, wie auch Sirius schienen darauf richtig glücklich und verliebt zu sein und auch sehr viel Spaß zu haben die kleinen zu tragen.

„Wenn ich zu Weihnachten einen Wunsch frei hätte, dann würde ich mir wünschen, dass die Stimmung dieses Fotos wieder Einkehr findet," sagte sie leise. Harry legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und drückte sie wieder zu sich. Eine Weile saßen sie da und vertieften sich in ihre eigenen Gedanken.

„Sicher, dass du Heilig Abend auf dem Friedhof verbringen willst?" fragte sie noch mal nach. Harry aber nickte entschlossen.

„Absolut. Mit dir, Mum und Dad. Es wird ne Potter Weihnachtsfeier."

Jilli lachte glücklich und das war alles, was Harry brauchte. Nun war er sich mehr als alles andere sicher, dass dies die richtige Entscheidung war. Er würde Ginny und die Weasley Familie vermissen, hatte er doch die letzten beiden Jahre mit ihnen gefeiert. Aber genauso würde er sich auf ein neues Familienfest mit der Familie freuen, die ihm genommen wurde und Harry war fest entschlossen Weihnachten ab nun auch für Jilli wieder schön werden zu lassen.


	22. Chapter 22

Nächstes und erstes Weihnachtskapitel =)

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Huhu =)

Danke für die Infos und es war schön, dass du so viel geschrieben hast. Nur so kann ich mir dann auch ein besseres Bild machen und ich hab auch von einer anderen Freundin gehört, dass sie den Film und die Charaktere mag. Wer von den Charakteren ist eigentlich der Bäcker? Die Freundin meinte, dass der ihr Lieblingscharakter wäre. Ich denke, ich werde mir den Film aber erst anschauen, wenn entweder der nächste raus kommt oder schon draußen ist. Vorfreude ist bei mir eine der schönsten Freuden XD und ich hab dann lieber 3 Stunden Freude, als die Hälfte. Das ist bei mir sonst richtig übel, denn wenn ich den Film jetzt schon anschaue und ihn auch wirklich gern mag, dann sehe ich ihn mir rauf und runter an und das kann echt grausam sein, wenn es nur so kurz ist. 2 Filme sind... ein biiiiischen mehr ^^ Schreibt Rowling eigentlich auch ein Roman dazu oder nur ein Drehbuch?

Ich finds schön, dass Rowling eine separate Story im Potter Universum erfindet und mit neuen Charakteren füllt. Oha, Endkampf zwischen Dumbledore und Grindelwald. Also wird es einen jungen Dumbledore geben? =) Hehe, das wird schön. Bin ich schon gespannt. Weißt du schon, ob es ebenfalls jährlich Filme geben soll?

Das Zitat stimmt ohne wenn und aber, leider ist es nicht so einfach das zu unterlassen. Zumindest für mich =/

Anna will Jilli und Brian eher schützen, weil sie weiß, dass sie nicht mehr lang genug da ist. Sie glaubt, der Abschied fällt leichter, wenn derjenige einem nicht mehr so nah steht. Vor allen Dingen Jilli, die sie sehr wohl beobachtet und Anteil an ihrem Leben nimmt und merkt, wie emotional sie wirklich ist.

Hm... um etwas vorwegzunehmen. James kann in CofX am Ende auch mit Gryffindor's Magie umgehen, obwohl hier behauptet wird, dass er es nicht konnte und deswegen von Voldemort getötet wurde. Harry lernt nur schneller. Der Unterschied ist aber wirklich, dass James Anna oft nicht als Lehrer wahrnahm, sondern als beste Freundin und Harry nimmt sie eher als Lehrerin wahr.

Brian kommt da sehr nach Dumbledore. Weil er mit der Intelligenz nach ihm kommt, zeigt er seine Gefühle auch nicht wirklich, sondern ist sehr verhalten. (Zumindest, wenn er bei sich ist und nicht verletzt ist) Ich würd sogar sagen, er gehört zu denjenigen, die niemals Eifersucht zeigen, selbst wenn er es wäre, oder dazu in der Lage sind, über andere schlecht herzuziehen, selbst wenn er schlecht über denjenigen denkt, und wie er erklärt hat, er hat durchaus damit gerechnet, dass es passieren könnte. Ich weiß nicht, ob man das so verstehen und glauben kann, dass Brian so gefasst reagiert, obwohl Sirius ja sein biologischer Vater ist. Ich denke aber, dass Menschen wie Brian und Dumbledore stets sehr rational und bedacht reagieren, egal, wie nah ihnen die Person auch stehen mag.

Thx für die Beschreibung und das Review =) Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 22 – The Voldemort, who stole Christmas I  


Weihnachten 1981

Die 4jährige Jilli saß auf der Fensterbank und blickte verträumt die Gegend vor dem Fenster an. Ihre Eltern waren nun seit über 7 Wochen tot und genauso lange hatte sie ihren kleinen Bruder nicht mehr gesehen. Fühlte sich ihr Tod an wie gestern, so schien es eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, dass sie die Stimme ihres Bruders gehört hatte. Immer und immer wieder sah sie sich die Fotos an, die nun alle im Zimmer verstreut lagen. Einige auf dem Tisch, die meisten auf dem Bett, mit denen sie Nachts einschlief, und einige wenige hielt sie in diesem Moment fest. Darunter das Foto von sich mit Harry, Sirius und Anna und ein anderes Foto nur von ihren Eltern. James und Lilli saßen auf einer blühenden Wiese und ihr verliebter und warmer Blick war das Einzige, was die kleine Jilli von ihrer Trauer ablenkte. Ab und zu konnten ihre Eltern die Aufmerksamkeit voneinander wegreißen um ihre Tochter anzusehen und mit liebevollem Blick zu winken. Es war alles, was ihr geblieben war. Fotos aus einer nun vergangenen Zeit.

Ein Klopfen störte die Dreisamkeit und so wandte sie sich zur Tür, wo der große Halbriese Yuno zwischen Tür und Angel stand. Die Sorge um sie stand ihm im Gesicht geschrieben, obgleich er sehr bullig und finster wirkte, so wie er die ganze offene Tür füllte und obwohl sie versuchte tapfer auszusehen und nicht traurig zu sein, sie wusste, dass es ihr misslungen war, als er zu ihr rüber stampfte.

Seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern lebte sie nun hier und Yuno gab sich wirklich große Mühe, das war ihr klar, aber sie fühlte sich nicht wie zu Hause. Sie fühlte sich immer noch verloren und alleine.

„Heute ist Heilig Abend," murmelte er mürrisch.

„Wir brauchen nichts zu machen," sagte das Mädchen sofort. Ihr war wirklich nicht danach dankbar zu sein, wenn ihr gerade eben erst alles genommen wurde, wofür es sich gelohnt hatte zu leben.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie man das feiert," fuhr Yuno bedrückt fort. „Weihnachten mit James letztes Jahr war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit."

Jilli sah ihn plötzlich überrascht an und bemerkte, dass auch er versuchte stark zu sein. Es war so merkwürdig, weil Yuno im Vergleich zu ihr so groß und furchteinflößend ist, in diesem Moment jedoch eingefallen war und wie ein betrübter Teddybär wirkte.

„Warum feierst du nicht, Onkel Yuno?" fragte sie traurig. Er war im Moment ja genau so ein Häufchen Elend, wie sie.

„Meine Mum und Dad wurden an Weihnachten getötet. Ich weiß, wie es dir jetzt geht, Jilli."

„Das tut mir leid," sagte sie ehrlich und streichelte ihm tröstend über den breiten Arm. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie für diesen Moment nicht mehr ganz so zerstört und hoffnungslos, nachdem sie sah, dass es ihn offenbar half, dass sie da war. Es war aber auch dieser Moment, dass sie sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam, weil sie nicht mehr an ihren Eltern dachte und so wandte sie sich wieder zurück in ihr Bild.

„Es wird leichter," sagte Yuno nach einer Weile. Sie nickte, so dass er wusste, dass sie ihn gehört hatte, dennoch konnte und wollte sie nicht von ihren Eltern wegsehen aus Angst, wenn sie das täte, dann würde sie die beiden selbst in dem Bild nicht mehr bei sich wissen.

„Ich mach uns etwas zu essen," sagte er schließlich und sie hörte, wie er sich wieder von ihr entfernte.

„Bevor ich es vergesse – Ich weiß noch, dass es Brauch ist, an Weihnachten etwas zu schenken. Das ist für dich..." Er legte ein kleines, schlecht und in stechendem Pink verpacktes Päckchen auf die Fensterbank neben ihr nieder.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Jilli."

Sie hatte sich dem Päckchen nicht zugewandt, noch ihren Blick von ihren Eltern oder dem anderen Foto genommen. Egal was in dem Päckchen war, es würde nicht helfen. Nichts würde helfen, nichts würde es schaffen, dass ihre Eltern wieder zurückkamen... Nichts würde es schaffen, dass sie sich nicht mehr verlassen und zerstört fühlte.. außer... Jilli sah zur Seite, wusste, dass Yuno gerade erst Essen zubereitete und erfahrungsgemäß würde das auch dauern. Entschlossen stand sie auf, verwandelte sich in das Licht und flog durch das offene Fenster in die Straßen hinaus. Sie flog so schnell sie konnte in den Ligusterweg, wo sie wusste, dass er sein würde. Harry war zu ihrer Tante mütterlicherseits gebracht worden.

Es dauerte etwas, aber sie kam an und verwandelte sich vor der Terrassentür zum Wohnzimmer wieder in das vierjährige Mädchen. Die Straße war zwar durch die vielen Lichter sehr hell erleuchtet, aber es befand sich ansonsten keine Menschenseele auf dem Pflaster. Sie lugte vorsichtig hinein und sah den einjährigen Harry, der auf dem Boden mal krabbelte, mal schritt er alleine von einem Platz zum anderen.

Sie sah ihre Tante und ihren Mann mit einem weiteren Baby weit entfernt von ihrem Bruder stehen und es war eindeutig, dass sich keiner der beiden um ihren Bruder kümmerte. Stattdessen bewunderten die beiden das Baby in ihrer Hand und überließen ihren Bruder sich selbst. Ihre Tante sah ihrer Mutter irgendwie so gar nicht ähnlich... und ihr Mann wirkte sehr arrogant und unlustig.

Jilli ging noch mal sicher, dass sie niemand sah, dann verwandelte sie sich in ein kleinen, blauen Leuchtkäfer und flog durch den Briefschlitz in das Haus zu Harry ins Wohnzimmer. Der einjährige Junge blieb verwundert stehen, dann aber lachte er freudig.

„Jie – lie," sagte er heiter.

Sie blieb so lang sie konnte bei ihm und verließ das Haus erst wieder, als die Tante ihn mit sich nahm. Jilli flog wieder zurück zu Yuno und hatte sich gerade in ihrem Zimmer wieder in das kleine Mädchen verwandelt, da räusperte sich jemand sehr auffällig direkt hinter ihr. Es war nicht Yuno. Jilli drehte sich mit bangem Blick um, denn es war niemand anderes als Remus, der hier saß und einen sehr rügenden und enttäuschten Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte.

„Onkel Remus -" versuchte sie die Situation zu retten. „Ich war gerade – uhm – spazieren."

„So?" kommentierte er eindeutig nicht mild und verständnisvoll. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte und so tat sie das auch nicht, sondern blieb mit vorsichtigem Blick an ihrem Fleck stehen. Was auch immer nun kommen mag, es war es wert gewesen ihren Bruder zu sehen.

Remus seufzte bedrückt, dann aber stand er auf führte sie mit sich auf das Bett, so dass sie nun nebeneinander sitzen konnten.

„Es spielt keine Rolle, wo du warst, Jilli. Du bist vier Jahre alt. Du solltest nirgendwo alleine hingehen. Ich meinte natürlich, Jimá."

Sie sah betrübt zu Boden und hatte irgendwie nicht den Mut ihren Patentonkel anzusehen. Der kahle Holzboden war viel verlockender und schien auch angebrachter zu sein als ein enttäuschtes Gesicht.

„Ich dachte, du hättest Professor Dumbledore versprochen hier zu bleiben und auf Yuno zu hören?"

„Onkel Yuno hat nicht gesagt, ich solle nicht gehen..." versuchte sie es leise, was so halb die Wahrheit war. Er hatte es wirklich nicht gesagt, aber genauso wenig hatte sie ihn gefragt.

„Wir versuchen dich zu schützen, Jimá. Mach es uns nicht noch schwerer, als es ohnehin bereits ist. Deine Eltern hätten nicht gewollt, dass du früh stirbst."

„Dann könnte ich aber wenigstens bei ihnen sein..."

Das war trotzig gesprochen und auch so gemeint. Der letzte Monat war für sie unerträglich gewesen und manchmal wünschte sie sich in der Tat nichts sehnlicher als auch da zu sein, wo ihre Eltern waren.

Remus hatte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und da er nun sehr liebevoll zudrückte, traute sich das kleine Mädchen auch endlich zu ihm aufzublicken. Er war nicht mehr böse oder enttäuscht mit ihr. Im Gegenteil, alles was sein freundliches Gesicht zeigte, war Mitgefühl und Sorge.

„Es gibt noch immer sehr viele, denen du wichtig bist," sagte Remus sanft. „Und wir sorgen uns um dich. Harry wird eines Tages von dir erfahren. Was, wenn dir vorher etwas passiert? Willst du wirklich, dass er auch noch seine Schwester verliert? Ihr habt doch nun nur noch einander. Du und Harry, ihr seid die letzten der Potter Blutlinie. Willst du wirklich, dass alles, was an deinen Vater erinnert, mit dir und Harry stirbt? Er braucht dich, Jilli... Jimá."

Sie nickte betrübt.

„Es tut mir leid... Du hast ja recht."

Remus schien zufrieden, denn er nickte gleichfalls.

„Und du kannst mich ruhig auch weiter Jilli nennen," fügte sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln dazu. „Es ist der Name, den mir Mum und Dad gegeben haben. Ich weiß, dass ich den Namen nicht tragen sollte, damit mich keiner erkennt, aber... eines Tages, möchte ich wieder so heißen. So, wie Mum und Dad mich genannt haben."

Er nickte verständnisvoll.

Heute

Jilli saß auf der weißen Couch in Harry's Wohnung und betrachtete den Anhänger in ihrer Hand. Er war klein, glänzte silbern und hatte die Form einer Rose, in der Mitte funkelte ein Alexandrit. Es war in der pinken Geschenkpackung gewesen. Yuno hatte ihr danach nie wieder etwas geschenkt, weil sie sagte, dass er das nicht tun solle. Es war Jahr um Jahr für sie in Ordnung gewesen, wenn sie nur unter sich waren und normal aßen ohne den ganzen Weihnachtskram um sie herum. Dann ging es auch Yuno besser, weil er nicht an den Tod seiner Eltern erinnert wurde und ihr ebenfalls, weil sie ihre Eltern nicht misste, wenn sie über andere Dinge sprachen. Ab und zu war Remus da gewesen, wenn es Jobmäßig passte und er in der Nähe sein konnte.

Yuno würde dieses Jahr in Hogwarts bei Hagrid sein, um auf das Schloss aufzupassen, und sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass es für sie in Ordnung war, weil sie mit Harry in London sein würde. Sie würde einen Versuch starten, Weihnachten mal wieder zu feiern. Wenn sie nämlich ehrlich war, dann wollte sie es auch. Es war in Beauxbatons traurig genug gewesen, alle anderen in Weihnachtsstimmung zu erleben. Alles was sie Weihnachten um Weihnachten wollte war, sich zu vergraben und diese Stimmung auszuschließen. Dieses Jahr aber hatte sie Harry zurück und sie wollte es mit ihm zusammen verbringen. Sie atmete tief durch und blickte zurück zum Anhänger.

Ob Yuno wohl wusste, was er ihr da schenkte? Sie jedenfalls wusste es.

* * *

Mit all der Weihnachtsdekoration um ihn herum sowie den Lehrern und Prüfern, die Weihnachtsmützen trugen, fiel es Harry irgendwie schwer die Prüfungen ernst zu nehmen. Vor allen Dingen in Zauberkunst, denn Professor Flitwick, der ohnehin klein war, sah nun tatsächlich aus wie ein Weihnachtself.

Die schriftliche Prüfung war für ihn machbar, auch wenn er nicht alle Antworten wusste, so hätte ihm auch die Zeit gefehlt, um darüber nachzudenken und so füllte er das aus, was er konnte. Dasselbe galt für die praktische Prüfung. Flitwick hatte zumindest angenehm genickt.

Zwischen den Prüfungen gab man ihnen 30 Minuten Pause, aber Harry wünschte sich glatt, diese nicht zu haben. Hermine nutzte diese Zeit, um nach jeder Prüfung zu sagen, was bei ihr falsch lief und was sie hätte anders machen sollen, wenn sie nur mehr Zeit gehabt hätte.

Nach Zauberkunst ertrug es Harry noch, Ginny versuchte so freundlich wie möglich zu sein und Ron verzog bereits entnervt Grimassen. Neville zuckte nur leicht mit dem Mundwinkel, hörte aber Hermine noch am ehesten zu und versuchte sie damit zu beruhigen, dass sie auf jeden Fall besser als er war. Das war nicht schwer, denn Neville brachte es fertig bei einer Bewegung den Zauberstab gegen Flitwick's Bauch zu schmeißen.

Verwandlung lief ähnlich ab, nur das es hier Ron war, der den Zauberstab aus Versehen verlor und McGonagall, der es direkt gegen die Stirn fiel. Im Gegensatz zu Flitwick, spuckte diese jedoch fuchtsteufelswild Ron in Grund und Boden.

Wieder ließ sich Hermine in der Pause darüber aus, wie schlimm es bei ihr lief. Diesmal jedoch platzte Ron verärgert der Kragen.

„Hermine! Du hast McGonagall nicht mit deinem Zauberstab beschmissen, also wirst du schon dein Ohnes _verdammtes_ gleichen bekommen!"

Harry und Ginny vergruben sich mit höchst heiteren Blicken hinter ihren Tassen Kaffee, damit Ron nicht mitbekam, wie witzig sie es tatsächlich fanden.

Bei der anschließenden Prüfung von Kräuterkunde hätten sich beide jedoch gewünscht, sich weniger darüber amüsiert zu haben, denn da waren es Ginny und Harry, bei dem es für einen Moment alles andere als gut lief.

Eigentlich hatte zuerst Harry den Mist gebaut und sein Blatt-Erdmännchen beim Versuch des Umtopfens nicht fest genug gehalten, so dass dieser über sämtliche andere Köpfe hinweg sprang und wie ein irrer kicherte. Ginny war so überrascht davon gewesen, dass ihr ihrer ebenfalls aus den Fingern glitt und beide Blatt-Erdmännchen am Ende zu zweit den Prüfungsraum kurz und klein traten.

Etwas gutes hatte dieser Vorfall für die Pause. Hermine jammerte mal nicht über ihre mageren Leistungen. Harry und Ginny konnten sich dennoch nur sehr schwer immer noch das Grinsen verkneifen, so dass beide jedes Mal von neuem begannen zu prusten, wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen.

„Wie könnt ihr darüber nur lachen?!" sagte Hermine ungläubig. „Mit diesem Zeugnis werdet ihr euch beide für einen Job nach der Schule bewerben! Glaubt ihr wirklich, ihr habt Chancen wenn in Kräuterkunde _annehmbar_ steht?"

„Du hast recht," sagte Harry, dann jedoch traf sein Blick erneut Ginny's und wieder prusteten beide auf.

Es war gut, dass zumindest sie eine längere Pause hatten, denn Hermine war die Einzige von ihnen allen, die noch eine Prüfung in Arithmantik und Alte Runen machen musste, was als nächstes dran war.

Neville war noch mal lernen in der Bibliothek während Harry mit Ron und Ginny im tiefen Winter auf den Ländereien spazierte.

„Man, da frieren einem doch sämtliche Finger ein!" brummte Ron. „Dass ihr das auch noch freiwillig macht. Gehen wir wieder rein."

„Ach, jetzt sei kein Weichei," entgegnete Ginny, rollte ein Schneeball in ihren Händen und beschmiss lachend ihren Bruder damit.

„HEY!" rief Ron erbost. „Was soll das?!"

Harry und Ginny tauschten erneut nur ein Blick und prompt rollten beide Schneebälle in ihren Händen. Ron hatte nicht gezögert, ebenfalls mit beiden Händen Schnee geschaufelt und zur gleichen Zeit gegen seine Freunde gepfeffert, wie diese den Schneeball auf ihn schmeißen konnte. Die drei lachten und bewarfen sich eine halbe Stunde lang gegenseitig mit Schnee und ließen es erst sein, als der Schneesturm sie wirklich bereits fast halb bedeckte.

Sie stampften wieder zurück ins Schloss und putzten sich in der Eingangshalle den Schnee vom ganzen Körper.

„Willst du wirklich an Weihnachten nicht zum essen vorbei kommen, Mann?" warf Ron währenddessen ein. „Mum hat gesagt, ich soll dich noch mal fragen. Sie würde sich auch über Jilli freuen."

„Nah, wir wollen bei unseren Eltern sein. Danke."

„Aber essen müsst ihr doch etwas? Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass Abbilder nicht Essen kochen geschweige denn zaubern können," sagte Ginny und versuchte so wie Ron auch den Freund doch noch zu einem Besuch bei ihnen zu Hause zu überreden.

„Außerdem ist Fleur auch da, auch wenn ich immer noch nicht verstehe, wie sie Jilli's beste Freundin sein kann. Aber dann geht geht sie mir vielleicht weniger auf die Nerven, wenn Jilli da ist, der sie die Nerven rauben kann."

„Du weißt, dass deine Eltern immer noch nichts von uns wissen?"

Sie biss sich unangenehm auf die Lippen, aber Ron grinste listig.

„Könnte ein tolles Weihnachtsgeschenk werden," kommentierte er in Richtung Schwester. „Mum schenkt dir einen Pullover, du schenkst ihr den Schock ihres Lebens."

Ron prustete bereits los, obwohl Harry ihn dämlich ansah, da hatte Ginny ihm verärgert vom Fleck geschubst.

„Ach hör auf, du Vollpfosten. Mum mag Harry."

Sein Freund hätte sich womöglich noch länger über sie lustig gemacht, aber Hermine kam auf sie zu und sah wie erwartet aus als ob alles schief gelaufen war.

„Wie lief's?" fragte Harry, obwohl er sich sicher war, es sich hätte auch sparen zu können, denn sie fiel wie sie alle ahnten über ihre eigene Arbeit her, dass nichts perfekt lief und sie so dumm war, ein Zeichen in das genaue Gegenteil übersetzt zu haben.

„Ich war so aufgeregt! Oh je! Ich bin bestimmt durchgefallen!"

Sie ließen sie jammern, versorgten die Freundin aber auch gleichzeitig so gut es ging mit Müsliriegeln und genug zu trinken.

Das Alte Runen und Arithmatik gleich bei ihr liefen, war ihnen allen klar gewesen und so überhörten sie was die Freundin über ihre Fehler sagte. Ihre gemeinsame vorletzte Prüfung war Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Harry war froh zu sehen, dass es keine Probleme für ihn darstellte. Das bedeutete, dass sowohl die schriftliche, wie auch die praktische Prüfung sehr gut lief. Er musste nicht mal nachdenken und konnte alles ausfüllen und ausführen. Bei Ron, Ginny und Neville lief es gleichfalls gut, nur Hermine brach in Tränen aus und behauptete felsenfest, dass ihr Fluch eine Sekunde länger gebraucht hatte als Harry würde sie auf ein Annehmbar stürzen

Die letzte Prüfung war Zaubertränke und die meisten hatten schon gar kein Kopf mehr dafür. Da dies auch nicht von sehr vielen belegt werden konnte war es noch schwerer sich zu konzentrieren, wo kurz vorher drei viertel ihres Jahrgangs abgereist waren und schadenfroh Frohe Weihnachten wünschten.

Harry schrieb auf, was er konnte und an was er sich erinnerte und bei der praktischen Prüfung mischte er den Trank nach Rezept. Das ein oder andere Mal bekam er das geforderte hin, weil ihn Jilli's Tipps sehr weiterhalfen. Am Ende war er erstaunt, dass ihn der Trank doch gerade noch rechtzeitig gelungen war, wusste aber, dass dies zu einem Großteil nicht seiner eigenen Erfahrung zu verdanken war, sondern die seiner Schwester.

Als endlich alles vorbei war, konnten die Freunde gar nicht schnell genug aus dem Kerker verschwinden.

„Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie froh ich bin endlich Ferien zu haben," sagte Hermine als sie alle mit gepackten Koffern im Gemeinschaftsraum standen.

„Oh – doch," murmelte Ron mit verärgertem Seitenblick. Um fair zu sein, Hermine hatte ihn am meisten mit ihren Unsicherheiten genervt, da war seine Laune nachvollziehbar.

„Wie dem auch sei. Ich muss jetzt los. Ich treff die Frau, die mich zu meinen Eltern bringt am Eingangstor."

Damit umarmte sie alle ganz fest und wünschte ihnen schöne Feiertage. Am Kamin in McGonagall's Büro verabschiedeten sich dann auch Ginny und Ron von Harry.

„Frag Jilli noch mal wegen Heilig Abend, ja? Ein Familienessen gefällt ihr vielleicht besser, als sie erwartet hätte," sagte Ginny noch mal nach. Harry nickte.

„Ich werd fragen. Schöne Grüße an deine Eltern und habt ein schönes Essen. Egal, was, Ich weiß, dass es mit Jilli schön wird."

„Auf nem Friedhof?" warf Ron glucksend ein. „Wohl eher gruselig."

Die beiden Jungs gaben sich freundschaftlich die Hände.

„Wir schreiben uns," sagte Harry schließlich und wurde von Ginny nicht nur fest umarmt, sondern auch sehr lange auf den Mund geküsst. Ron hatte sich augenrollend weggedreht und unauffällig alles nur nicht seinen besten Freund und seine Schwester angesehen.

„Grüß Jilli von uns."

Harry winkte beiden. Er wollte direkt nach ihnen abreisen, zögerte jedoch und wandte sich noch mal zu Professor McGonagall, die an ihrem Schreibtisch saß und einige wichtige Dokumente durchlas ohne die Abreisenden überhaupt beachtet zu haben. Es war verständlich, wenn man bedachte, wie viele Schüler heute wohl schon durch ihren Kamin gereist waren.

„Professor?"

„Ja, Potter?" sagte sie ohne sich ihm zugewandt zu haben.

„Ist Professor White eigentlich noch da?"

„Ich fürchte nicht, Potter."

Er nickte, wenn auch leicht betrübt. Wieso machte es ihm etwas aus, sie nicht ebenfalls noch verabschiedet zu haben?

„Frohe Weihnachten, Professor."

„Frohe Weihnachten, Potter."

Harry wollte gerade in den Kamin steigen, da fügte McGongall jedoch sehr zu seiner Überraschung noch etwas hinzu.

„Professor White ist bei Sirius."

Er hatte sich sofort wieder umgedreht und sie erwartungsvoll angesehen. Seine Lehrerin wirkte nicht mehr ernst und streng, wie üblich, sondern eher gefühlvoll und mitfühlend.

„Passen sie auf sich auf, Potter."

„Ja, Professor."

Damit stieg er in den Kamin und reiste ab.

* * *

Jilli und Harry verbrachten den Freitag Abend in Harry's Wohnung. Damit er sich von den Prüfungen erholen konnte, hatte sie Pizza besorgt und sich von ihm alles erzählen lassen.

„Hermine scheint sehr zielstrebig zu sein," merkte sie an, während Harry breit grinste.

„Ja, schon. Aber sie hat eh überall ihre Ohnesgleichen. War schon immer so und wird auch immer so bleiben. Remus sagte, Dad und Sirius wären die besten ihres Jahrgangs gewesen und Slughorn schwärmt von Mum als Beste Schülerin. Ich bin allerdings nur Mittelmaß. Ich hab wohl gerade so wieder alle Prüfungen bestanden."

„Nur weil dein Blatt-Erdmännchen das Klassenzimmer zerlegt, bekommst du kein _Annehmbar,_ " versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen, auch wenn es ihr im Gesicht stand, wie lustig sie es fand.

„Hey, mein Blatt-Erdmännchen hat bei meiner Prüfung mal Stinkbomben losgelassen, die ein Mitschüler damals mitgebracht hatte und ich hab dennoch eine gute Note bekommen."

„Stinkbomben?"

„Jiah, glaub mir, so höflich und unschuldig sind Schüler von Beauxbatons nicht wie die Abgesandten, die ihr beim Trimagischen Turnier kennengelernt habt. Diejenigen, die es Faustdick hinter den Ohren hatten, wurden nur zu Hause gelassen."

„So so?" grinste Harry vielsagend, woraufhin sie sofort unschuldig auf sich selbst zeigte.

„Moi _musste_ zu Hause bleiben und das nicht freiwillig. Ich bin unschuldig und höflich."

„Klar," grinste er weiter und dass er recht mit seiner Vermutung hatte wurde offensichtlich als auch seine Schwester lachte.

„Hey, Ron und Ginny haben noch mal nachgefragt, ob wir nicht doch zum essen kommen wollen. Wie wär's? Wir könnten morgen erst mit ihnen und ihrer Familie essen und dann zu Mum und Dad nach Godric's Hollow reisen?"

„Du kannst gerne," sagte Jilli. „Ich bring dich hin und hol dich dann später wieder ab. Wie wär's?"

Sie klang eigentlich komplett ehrlich und auch nicht verletzt oder traurig, dennoch verstand er es nicht und wollte es auch nicht einfach so sein lassen.

„Ich geh nicht zum essen, wenn du nicht mitgehst," sagte Harry entschieden. „Sagst du mir wenigstens, warum du nicht zu ihnen willst? Ich dachte, du verstehst dich ganz gut mit den Weasleys. Ich zwing dich ja nicht, aber Fleur wird auch da sein. Und sie ist deine beste Freundin."

„Ja, stimmt... Ich weiß, Ginny und Hermine finden das immer noch verrückt. Du auch, hm?"

„Nein."

Gut, das war so halb gelogen, denn wenn er ehrlich war, dann machte er sich darüber keine großen Gedanken. Sie waren es halt und mehr brauchte er eigentlich nicht zu wissen.

„Fleur ist anders, als ihr sie wahrnehmt. Weißt du, bei Yuno aufzuwachsen und als ein Mädchen, welches sich plötzlich nur ihm und Remus anvertrauen konnte, war Fleur ein Glücksfall. Es gibt gewisse Dinge, da kann dir ein Mann nicht wirklich weiterhelfen und dafür hatte ich Fleur.

Sie ist echt sehr umsichtig und warmherzig, wenn sie will."

Harry nickte verstehend.

„Also... gehen wir morgen zu den Weasleys essen?"

Jilli blickte bedrückt zu Boden und prompt wünschte sich Harry es nicht noch mal gefragt zu haben. Er mochte es nicht, wenn sie so niedergeschlagen war und erst recht nicht, wenn es erst durch ihn passierte.

„Wir müssen nicht, wenn du nicht willst. Wir machen morgen das, was wir ursprünglich geplant haben."

„Ach, Harry," begann sie nun betrübt und sah ihn traurig an. „Bei den Weasley's ist alles bestimmt schön geschmückt und festlich eingerichtet. Alles duftet nach Plätzchen und... einfach nach Weihnachten. So wie es bei Mum und Dad der Fall war und immer noch wäre, wenn sie nicht von Voldemort getötet worden wären."

„..."

Darum ging es hier also. Harry hatte sich natürlich die letzten Jahre oft gefragt, wie sein Leben wäre, wenn seine Eltern noch leben würden, aber jetzt erkannte er, dass seine Schwester es mindestens genauso oft getan haben musste, wenn nicht noch mehr. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, nahm sie das wohl sogar noch ein großes Stückchen mehr mit. Jilli sah ihm an, was er sich für Sorgen machte und das hatten die beiden auf jeden Fall gemeinsam. Sie wollten den anderen nicht verletzen und schon gar nicht in dieser verletzbaren Lage halten.

„Weißt du, _Ponester_ sind _höhere Wesen_ , weil wir eine bestimmte Fähigkeit besitzen, die es uns erlaubt, _alles_ zu sehen. Und mit alles, mein ich... einfach alles."

Harry sah sie verwirrt an, denn wenn er ehrlich war, dann verstand er nicht, was sie mit der besonderen Betonung bezweckte. Er wusste doch, dass sie sehen konnte, was wäre, wenn ein Ereignis nicht eingetroffen oder anders verlaufen wäre?

„Ich kann, je nachdem wohin ich gehe, sehen was bei jedem wäre. Nachdem Mum und Dad getötet wurden, da hab ich das ganz oft getan und auch jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten... zumindest bis letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten. Ich wollte wissen, wie die Gegenwart wäre, wenn ich Mum und Dad damals vor ihrer Ermordung bewahrt hätte.

Ich denk, es war einfach zu viel, zu wissen, wie es hätte sein können, aber eben nicht ist. Ich hab das letztes Jahr zum letzten Mal getan, weil es... zu viel wurde."

Harry nickte mitfühlend.

„Muss ziemlich blöd gelaufen sein, wenn es dir Weihnachten verdorben hat..." sagte er vorsichtig. Sie schüttelte jedoch den Kopf.

„Nein, eigentlich... macht es mich traurig. Als ob Voldemort mir Weihnachten gestohlen hat..."

Harry wollte sagen, dass er sie verstand, aber das wäre gelogen. Er glaubte nicht, dass er dasselbe empfand, wie seine Schwester und er bemerkte auch erst jetzt, dass alles für sie schwerer war, als er all die Zeit angenommen hatte. Er hielt Jilli immer für stark. Natürlich sehr gefühlvoll und unbeherrscht, aber nie für verletzt. Hier und heute zeigte sie ihm, dass sie es sehr wohl gewesen war. Verletzt.

„Willst du's sehen?" fragte sie plötzlich und er sah überrascht auf. „Das letztjährige Weihnachtsfest mein ich, wenn Mum und Dad nicht ermordet worden wären?"

„Geht das?"

Jilli nickte strahlend.

„Ich könnte es dir zeigen. So wie ich dir meine Erinnerung gezeigt habe. Es wäre als ob du es selber miterlebst.

Zauberer und Hexen können so etwas durch eine Beschwörung erreichen, wenn das Ergebnis auch leicht anders ist als wie bei mir.

Sie sehen die Gegenwart, wenn ein bestimmtes Ereignis anders verlaufen wäre und sie haben auch nur ein bestimmtes Zeitfenster. Ich seh nicht nur die Gegenwart, sondern kann auch die Vergangenheit sehen und ich kann darin verweilen solang ich will."

Sie ließ kurz den Kopf sinken und sah ihn scheu an.

„Ich hab darüber nachgedacht irgendein unbedeutendes Ereignis zu ändern, und dann herauszufinden, was Anna das ganze letzte Jahr getan hat."

„Das geht auch?!" rutschte ihm unfassbar heraus. Jilli nickte als sei es nichts außergewöhnliches und als hätte sie gleichfalls nicht bemerkt, wie irre Harry das fand. Langsam wurde ihm klar, warum es hieß, dass Jilli die Wahrheit so oder so herausfinden könnte und machte sich innerlich eine Notiz sich endlich mal wirklich näher über _Ponester_ zu informieren. Er wollte nicht noch mal so schockiert und überrumpelt gaffen, wenn sie ihm etwas mitteilte, was für ein _Ponester_ ganz natürlich war.

„Aber dazu brauch ich noch ein wenig mehr Mut."

„Mut?" fragte Harry verwundert. Jilli zog eine unangenehme Grimasse.

„Wegen dem, was ich sehen _könnte_. Anna redet nicht über das, was passiert ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob es da so klug ist, sich das Wissen über diese Art dennoch anzueignen."

Harry lächelte traurig.

„Stimmt auch wieder."

„Wie dem auch sei, fertig zu sehen, wie Weihnachten mit unseren Eltern wäre?"

„Fertig," sagte er fest.

* * *

Harry fand sich in einem herrlich duftenden und sehr weihnachtlich, warm geschmücktem Wohnzimmer wieder. Er sah Bilder seiner Familie an den Wänden. Seine Eltern mit ihm und Jilli, nur Bilder von ihm, Bilder, die er noch nie gesehen hatte, weil sie eigentlich nie gemacht wurden. Hier aber offenbar schon. Ihn mit 11 Jahren im Bahnhof King's Cross, wie er seinen Eltern zuwinkte mit seiner 3 Jahre älteren Schwester. Er vor einem Kuchen, dessen Kerzen er gerade ausblies. Die Kerzen zeigten, dass es sein 6. Geburtstag war. Fotos von Jilli und ihm, die beide sehr vertraut miteinander zeigten. Und dann ein weiteres Foto, dass länger seine Aufmerksamkeit auffing. Sein Vater mit ihm in seinen Armen auf dem Besen hoch in der Luft. Sein Vater trug die Gryffindor Quidditch Uniform und Harry war vielleicht höchstens 4 oder 5 Jahre, aber er trug ebenfalls eine Uniform, die stark an die des Gryffindor Quidditch Team erinnerte.

„Du vermisst das Quidditch spielen, hm?" fragte die Stimme seines Vaters und Harry drehte sich sofort um. Da stand er. Eine viel ältere Version von James Potter, als die, die er bisher kannte oder gesehen hatte und dennoch waren die wesentlichen Merkmale immer noch ausdrucksstark vorhanden. Sein unbändiges und in alle Richtungen abstehendes Haar, seine warmen Haselnussbraunen Augen, die Stimme, die sich kein bisschen verändert hatte und noch genauso klang, wie Harry es auf dem Friedhof vom Abbild seines Vaters hörte.

„Hey, Dad," sagte er sehnsüchtig. Sein Vater trat zu ihm rüber und drückte ihm die Schulter.

„Es ist nicht einfach mit Voldemort da draußen, aber es ist sicherer für uns alle. Die Quidditch Spiele wären zu gefährlich gewesen. Dumbledore hat wirklich recht. Der Schutz der Schüler geht vor. Ich weiß, du wärst gern Quidditch Kapitän gewesen."

„Ja, nein. Schon okay, Dad. Ich versteh das."

Das war die Wahrheit. Wenn er seine Eltern wieder haben hätte dürfen, dann wäre Quidditch aufzugeben kein Problem für ihn gewesen. Er hätte auch ohne damit in der Schule leben können, wenn er nur zu seinen Eltern heimkehren hätte können.

James sah seinen Sohn stolz an.

„Deine Schwester und deine Mutter kommen übrigens erst zum Essen nach Hause. Fudge will alle Auroren da behalten so lange es geht."

„Fudge ist noch Zaubereiminister?" rutschte Harry aus Versehen heraus. James sah ihn verwundert an, aber Harry versuchte das wegzulächeln. Es klappte, denn sein Vater grinste amüsiert.

„Ich weiß, du magst ihn nicht, aber der Kerl geht nicht von ein auf den anderen Tag. Oder dachtest du, die Auroren hätten über Nacht den Zaubereiminister gestürzt? Ich trau es Scrimgeour zwar zu, so wie er die Aurorenzentrale leitet, aber deine Mum wüsste das schon zu verhindern.

Auch wenn sie Fudge nicht leiden kann, aber sein Sturz wäre zur Zeit mehr schädlich als hilfreich."

Sein Vater nickte in Richtung Küche und Harry folgte ihm in den anderen Raum.

„Vor allen Dingen, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir gerade vermuten, dass er seit geraumer Zeit mit Voldemort zusammenarbeitet."

„Das passt zu ihm," brummte er missmutig. Sein Vater gluckste amüsiert. Harry hatte alles hier zu gern, um über Fudge und Voldemort zu reden, vor allem wenn Ersterer in der Realität nicht mehr Zaubereiminster war, so dass er das Thema wechselte.

„Der Baum ist noch gar nicht geschmückt?"

James lachte.

„So wie jedes Jahr. Oder dachtest du, wir brechen die Tradition und schmücken den Tannenbaum dieses Jahr ohne euch?! Aber da deine Mum und deine Schwester erst später aufkreuzen, bleibt es dieses Jahr wohl Männerarbeit."

Grüne Flammen schossen im Kamin empor als sie gerade daran vorbei schritten und beide blieben abrupt stehen. Harry's Herz machte ein glücklichen Hüpfer als er seine ebenfalls viel ältere Mutter heraussteigen sah. Wie ihr Vater aber blieben die wesentlichen Merkmale auch bei ihr immer noch gleich. Ihr langes, rotes Haar, ihre Mandelförmigen, Smaragdgrünen Augen, ihr warmes, bildhübsches Gesicht, dass ihn liebevoll anstrahlte.

Nur eine Sekunde später folgte seine Schwester. Die beiden begrüßten die Jungs und zu viert schritten sie wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer zum Tannenbaum. Lilli schob Harry mit ihren Händen um seine Schultern hinein, James hatte dasselbe mit Jilli getan. Er tauschte ein Blick mit seiner Schwester und ihr glückliches Lächeln verriet ihm, dass sie dasselbe dachten.

So war es also, wenn seine Eltern nicht gestorben wären. Sie wären hier zu viert, wie eine Familie und seine Eltern waren genauso zu ihm, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, genauso, wie er es sich immer ersehnt hatte.

Sie begannen gemeinsam den großen Tannenbaum zu schmücken während es draußen leicht zu schneien begann. Harry konnte es durch die Terrassentür erkennen und da er schon mal in seinem Haus in Godric's Hollow war, wusste er auch, dass sie sich hier nicht mehr dort befanden.

„Ich weiß," sagte Lilli und Harry wandte sich ihr verwundert zu. „Es ist nicht dasselbe, wie das zu Hause, dass du kennst, aber solange Voldemort noch da draußen ist, bleibt uns keine andere Wahl als in einem der Verstecke des Orden zu feiern. Ich weiß, du magst es nicht, aber ich verspreche, es wird auch wieder besser werden."

Sie lächelte zuversichtlich.

„Es ist sehr schwer für dich und diese Worte verlieren an Bedeutung, wenn man sie Jahr um Jahr hört, aber..."

Seine Mutter brach ab und wusste offenbar nicht, wie sie ihren Satz beenden sollte, also schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Nein, Mum. Ist schon gut. Ich mags."

Er legte das letzte seines Lametta ab und blickte sie fröhlich an. Was immer vorher passiert war, jetzt freute er sich einfach nur, dass er mit ihnen zusammen sein konnte.

„Fudge hat euch tatsächlich früher gehen lassen?" fragte James als sie alle nun zusammen standen, um den fertig geschmückten Baum zu bewundern.

Für Harry war alles noch viel zu überwältigend, als dass er sich hätte normal verhalten können. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von seinen Eltern nehmen. Zu schön war es sie am Leben und wohlauf zu sehen.

„Ehrlich gesagt, finde ich das auch verdächtig."

Das war genug, damit seine Eltern einen misstrauischen Blick tauschten. Harry dagegen sah seine Schwester an, die unauffällig den Kopf in seine Richtung schüttelte. Sie wusste also worum es ging und deutete ihm sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber zu machen.

„Albus?" fragte James kurz. Lilli nickte.

„Er weiß davon. Er gibt Bescheid, wenn er näheres weiß."

Seine Mutter sah zurück zu den beiden Kindern und versuchte nicht ganz so bedrückt auszusehen, wie Harry vermutete, dass sie war.

„Egal, heute ist Heilig Abend und in alter Tradition bereiten wir als nächstes das Essen gemeinsam vor. Die anderen werden erst mit der Zeit eintrudeln, also fangen wir doch schon mal an. Was denkt ihr?"

James zwinkerte und Jilli strahlte.

„Auf jeden Fall," sagte sie fest. Harry kam aus dem Grinsen nicht mehr raus und das, worauf er sich nun freute war einfach nur die Zeit mit ihnen zu genießen.

Sie befanden sich gemeinsam in der Küche und Harry kochte und backte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben auf Zaubererart. Jilli und er saßen auf den hohen Hockern und während seine Schwester Plätzchen ausstach, beobachtete er, wie seine Mutter mit dem Zauberstab den Braten füllte und die Kartoffeln in den Kochtopf zauberte. Er mochte es ihr zuzusehen, wie sie all dies mit Leichtigkeit und kurzem schwenken ihres Zauberstabes tat. Dabei sprachen sie und James über dies und jenes und warfen beiden Kindern immer wieder liebevolle und fürsorgliche Blicke zu.

„Champ, fang auf!"

Bevor Harry kapierte, dass sein Vater ihn damit meinte, flog etwas an ihm vorbei und KRACH! Jilli, Harry und James kniffen simultan die Augen zusammen als Porzellan hinter ihnen zerbrach. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er wie James entsetzt seinen Sohn ansah und sich erst dann sehr vorsichtig mit einem unangenehmen Blick an Lilli wandte.

„Ups."

Lilli schüttelte rügend den Kopf, schwang ihren Zauberstab in die Richtung hinter Harry und reparierte die Teller.

„Wie oft hab ich dir gesagt, man spielt nicht beim Essen machen?!"

„Eigentlich war das nicht spielen, Schatz," versuchte sich James raus zu reden und wandte sich nun verwundert an Harry. „Champ? In Gedanken versunken? Die Teller hast du sonst immer aufgefangen? War es doch dein ernst, dass du die Tradition lieber die Toilette runterspülen willst oder wolltest du deiner Mum damit zeigen, wie schrecklich du das Geschirr findest?"

„Err -" machte Harry, da hörte er ein bellendes Lachen und wandte sich sofort zur Tür, wo Sirius, Remus und eine Frau stand, die der Frau aus Iargrove ähnelte. Das musste die Phowlyris Diana sein, wenn auch ihre Kleidung eher an die einer Hexe erinnerte.

Er sah jedoch insbesondere seinen Patentonkel an, denn es war der gutaussehende Sirius, den Harry im Jahr vor dessen Tod kennengelernt hatte, ganz ohne die Zeichen, die Askaban bei ihm hinterlassen hatte.

„Vielleicht hat Harry es auch nur satt, dass sich sein Vater und sein Patentonkel immer noch wie Kinder benehmen und wollte euch damit auffordern endlich erwachsen zu werden?" schlug Lilli frech vor.

Harry war so überwältigt seinen Patenonkel wohlauf zu sehen, er war sofort auf ihn zugestürmt und hatte ihn fest umarmt.

„Wohow!" machte dieser überrascht. Lilli, James, Remus und Diana waren nicht weniger verwundert, was Harry auch erst bemerkte, als er Sirius wieder los ließ und alle konfusen Gesichter erblickte. Die Einzige, die das nachvollziehbar fand, war seine Schwester.

„Champ?" fragte James irritiert, da Sirius viel zu überrumpelt war, um etwas zu sagen.

„Ich ähm... hab Sirius nur vermisst," versuchte er es zu erklären, aber offenbar war dies kein guter Versuch gewesen, denn die merkwürdigen Gesichter blieben nach wie vor erhalten.

„Jaah," sagte Jilli, um ihrem Bruder zur Hilfe zu eilen. „Es ist immerhin schon lange her, dass er ihn gesehen hat durch das ganze verstecken vor Voldemort und Sirius' Arbeit für den Orden."

Sirius verengte misstrauisch die Augen.

„Ich hab Harry gestern von Hogwarts abgeholt."

„Jaah," sagte sie erneut sehr kleinlaut. „Er hat dich eben gern..."

Sie machte sich klein und stach wieder Plätzchen aus, hoffend, dass keiner das Thema intensivieren würde, auch wenn sie immer wieder mal kurze Blicke zu Harry warf, der nicht weniger peinlich berührt aussah.

„Teenager, heh?" warf Remus mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns ein. „Kommt noch jemand?"

„Nope," antwortete James. „Lil und Jilli durften sogar früher von der Arbeit abhauen."

„Wirklich?" fragte er überrascht und Harry sah seine Schwester erneut neugierig an. Er verstand nicht, was daran so unnatürlich sein sollte.

„Dumbledore?" fragte Remus mit sehr ernster Miene.

„Weiß Bescheid," antwortete Lilli.

„Okay. Wie auch immer -" fuhr Sirius fort. „Es ist Weihnachten. Wie können wir helfen?"

„Der Tisch sollte noch gedeckt werden," sagte Lilli und schon waren James und Sirius aufgesprungen.

„Männerjob!" kam es von beiden gleichzeitig. James zog Harry vom Hocker und nickte ihm Richtung Wohnzimmer zu. Er grinste und folgte seinem Vater und Sirius aus der Küche, wobei ihm im Gegenteil zu den beiden Männern nicht entgangen war, wie die Frauen und Remus amüsiert den Kopf schüttelten.

„Und alle Jahre wieder werden sie erneut zu Kleinkindern," merkte Lilli mit Blick auf den Freund an.

„Willst du nicht mitmachen?"

„Nö, ich helf euch hier lieber."

„Super. Hilfe erwünscht, wenn man plötzlich 4 statt 2 Kinder hat."

Harry mochte es die Zeit mit seinem Vater und Sirius zu verbringen. Es war lustig, da beide ständig nur Mist beim decken des Tisches bauten und die Teller so einige Male wieder zusammengezaubert werden musste. Hier und da musste Harry sogar mal aushelfen, um eine Gabel wieder herzufischen, die aus Versehen in die Küche flog und keiner der beiden sich hinein traute. Er vergaß vollkommen, dass dies gar nicht real war.

Erst als es ans Essen ging und er neben Jilli saß, reichte ein Blick, um das Glücksgefühl von eben zu dämmen. Die Erwachsenen hatten sich in ein Gespräch über die Lage in der Welt vertieft und standen etwas Abseits des Esstisches, so dass Jilli und Harry sich ungestört miteinander austauschen konnten.

„Tut mir leid, das wegen vorhin," begann er leise, aber Jilli beruhigte ihn sofort.

„Ach quatsch. Mir ist das auch schon oft passiert. Nur damit du's weißt. Eigentlich hättest du den Teller mit nem Zauber gefangen, den Dad dir zu geschmissen hat. Das ist wohl Tradition, dass ihr das jedes Jahr gemacht habt."

„Err – das erklärt einiges."

„Chiah," grinste sie breit. „Das ist Dad. Chistbaumschmuck hin und her werfen gehörte offenbar zur Tradition von ihm und mir, was auch erst nach einigen zerbrochenen Kugeln heraus kam."

Harry grinste, dann aber fiel ihm etwas anderes auf, da schließlich auch niemand mehr kommen würde.

„Wo ist Brian?"

Jilli senkte bedrückt den Kopf und Harry wurde auf der Stelle das Herz schwer.

„Ist er tot?"

„Schlimmer," sagte Jilli betrübt und biss sich auf die Lippen. Was es war, das erfuhr Harry in diesem Moment nicht, denn die Erwachsenen kamen alle zurück und setzten sich zu ihnen an den Tisch.

Das Essen war genauso schön, wie bereits der ganze Abend. Harry mochte es zu sehen, wie sie herum spaßten, wie sein Vater und seine Mutter immer noch verliebte Blicke austauschten oder wie sein Vater und Sirius herum alberten, was er von Sirius in dieser Weise gar nicht kannte. Er mochte es, vor allen Dingen, weil dies der Mann war, der nicht 12 Jahre zu Unrecht in Askaban gesessen hatte, sondern ein Leben in Freiheit führen durfte.

Allerdings fragte er sich, was hier mit Professor White passiert war, da niemand auch nur ein Wort von ihr verlor.

Diana fragte Harry, wie denn sein sechstes Schuljahr so liefe, woraufhin er mit einem kurzen _gut_ antwortete. Was sollte er auch groß erzählen, wo er nicht wusste, wie es ihm hier ergangen war. Als sie danach Jilli fragte, wie es ihr in ihrer Ausbildung zur Aurorin erging, verschluckte sich Harry hörbar an seinem Braten und erneut sahen ihn alle irritiert an.

„Sorry," hustete er. Seine Schwester war Aurorin? War sie auch im wirklichen Leben Aurorin? Er hatte nie gefragt, was sie eigentlich im Zaubereiministerium tat, aber er war sich sicher gewesen, dass sie keine Aurorin war.

Er schaffte es endgültig alle misstrauisch zu machen, als Diana fragte, ob es bei ihm und seiner momentanen Freundin gut liefe, dessen Name ihr nur leider missfallen war und Harry, noch bevor er Jilli's vehementes Kopfschütteln bemerkte, Ginny's Namen nannte. Auf die vielen überraschten Gesichter hin wurde ihm schließlich klar, dass er hier offenbar nicht mit Ginny ging.

„Nein," sagte Jilli schließlich umsichtig, um die Situation zu klären. „Es läuft nicht sehr gut zwischen Harry und _Parvati Patil_."

„Teenager, heh?!" warf Remus erneut ein und ergriff auf der Stelle ein neues Thema, so dass die Erwachsenen wieder zu reden begannen und Harry sich unbemerkt zu Jilli beugen konnte.

„Ich gehe mit _Parvati Patil_?" murmelte er entsetzt.

„Ja," murmelte Jilli zwischen halb geschlossenen Lippen, damit die anderen nichts mitbekamen. Während Harry immer noch verwirrt war, setzte seine Schwester genauso murmelnd weiter hinzu: „Und davor gingst du mit Padma Patil -" Pause. Harry sah sie nun unfassbar an. War das ihr ernst? „Und davor mit Lavender Brown." Pause. „Davor mit Pansy Parkinson."

Pruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuust!

Wieder starrten ihn alle Erwachsenen an als er sein gesamtes Glas Limonade über das Essen verteilte und diesmal fror selbst Jilli vor Entsetzen ein. Es war Remus, der den Zauberstab herausholte.

„Wir waren eh fertig mit dem Essen, oder?!"

Da niemand etwas sagte, zauberte er einfach das Essen zurück in die Küche, um dann heiter zu fragen: „Nachtisch?!"

Harry hatte sich mit Jilli in eine Ecke verzogen, während die Erwachsenen vor ihnen auf der Couch munter in ihr eigenes Gespräch nach dem Essen vertieft waren.

„Was bin ich hier eigentlich?! Pansy Parkinson? _Pansy Parkinson_?! Die kann ich doch gar nicht leiden und ich bin mir sicher, das beruht auf abgrundtiefe gegenseitigkeit!"

„Okay, flipp nicht aus -" bat Jilli und ging noch mal sicher, dass ihre Elten nicht hersahen, sondern tief in ihrer Unterhaltung mit Remus, Sirius und Diana waren. „Ich hab es dir nicht gesagt, um dich nicht aufzuregen. Du solltest doch nur das Weihnachtsfest hier miterleben. Aber jetzt merk ich, dass du gewisse Infos doch besser vorher hättest wissen sollen, um besser reagieren zu können."

„Was nicht gesagt?" fragte er halb verrückt. „Dass ich sie hier nicht mehr alle habe, weil ich mit Mädchen gehe, mit denen ich bei klarem Verstand niemals gehen würde? Oder weil ich zu Dad sagte, ich möchte die Tradition die Toilette runterspülen? Bin ich hier so was wie ein verwöhnter Idiot oder so was?"

„Nein!" sagte Jilli vehement, biss sich dann jedoch auf die Lippen und sah ihn verdrießlich an.

„Das mit Ginny und dir ist hier wirklich blöd gelaufen. Du bist nicht mit ihr zusammen, weil du lange mit Cho Chang zusammen warst und offenbar kommst du da ein wenig nach Sirius und Dad und tobst dich aus, denn nach Cho Chang, kam eine nach der anderen."

„Also sind Ginny und ich Freunde?"

„Nicht _direkt._ "

„Jilli!" zischte er eindringlich.

„Ginny geht gar nicht mehr nach Hogwarts."

„Wie jetzt? Und Ron und Hermine? Und wo ist Brian? Professor White? Jilli, was -"

„Harry, bitte. Diese Erinnerung... ist gleich vorbei und..."

„Gleich vorbei?! Wieso das?"

„Genieß doch einfach noch den letzten Moment..."

„Oh – kay," sagte ihr Vater. Beide verstummten als er plötzlich neben ihnen auftauchte, wenn auch mit einem äußerst vielsagenden Blick.

„Eltern lieben es, wenn ihre Kinder die Köpfe zusammenstecken, gemeinsam durch dick und dünn gehen und Geheimnisse für sich bewahren, aber diese Eltern hier -" Er zeigte auf sich und Lilli, die bei den anderen stand und sich immer noch mit ihnen unterhielt. „Hätten es lieber, wenn die Kinder ihre Köpfe _mit ihren Eltern_ zusammenstecken, gemeinsam durch dick und dünn gehen und _keine_ Geheimnisse voreinander haben."

„Wir haben keine Geheimnisse," sagte Jilli ehrlich.

„Jiah," machte James jedoch spitz. „Das haben Sirius und Ich auch ständig behauptet. Na gut, aber wehe ich wache morgen auf und ihr habt das Haus rot-gold angemalt."

Er zwinkerte beiden zu. Da ihm jedoch klar war, dass er sie wohl unterbrochen hatte, wollte er wieder zurück zu den anderen gehen, aber Jilli sprang vorher auf und fiel ihm überraschend um den Hals. Harry war mindestens genauso irritiert wie sein Vater, der zuerst überrumpelt blinzelte, seine Tochter dann aber ebenfalls fest umarmte.

„Jilli, Kleines, was -"

„Ich hab dich lieb, Dad," schluchzte sie und hatte bereits glasige Augen. Harry ahnte, dass gleich etwas passieren musste.

„Okay? Was immer ihr zwei auch verbrochen habt, keine Sorge, euer Dad steht euch zur Seite und wird dafür sorgen, dass eure Mum das auch versteh-"

James konnte nicht mal zu Ende sprechen, da gab es eine heftige Explosion. Alles hüllte sich in dickem Rauch und Harry hörte Stimmen nur noch gedämpft und unklar. Flüche, viele unbekannte Stimmen, Gepoltere und nun sogar Schreie, grauenhafte, angstvolle Schreie und er wusste genau, wessen Stimme es war.

„Mum?!"

Er rief nach ihr, aber seine eigene Stimme drang nur sehr leise an seine eigenen Ohren. Er sah Lichtblitze, rote, weiße, hörte wieder Stimmen, vertraute, die seines Patentonkels und von Remus...

„Harry!" Er hörte die Stimme seiner Schwester, aber auch ihre Stimme klang wie ein weites Echo. Erst als er ihren Griff an seinem Arm spürte, wandte er sich zur Seite und sah sie bei ihm stehen.

„Wir gehen."

„Nein, Mum und Dad, Sirius -"

„Es ist nicht real, Harry," sagte Jilli ernst. „Lass uns gehen. Du musst das nicht seh-"

„Du hast dich mir zum letzten Mal in den Weg gestellt, Potter."

Harry hörte wieder wie Voldemort den Todesfluch aussprach, wurde erneut von dem grünen Licht geblendet, hörte seine Mutter nach seinem Vater schreien, hörte Sirius und Remus brüllen und dann – Nichts.

* * *

Harry sah Jilli vor sich und ein Blick zur Seite verriet ihm, dass er sich wieder in seiner Wohnung befand. Er fühlte sich schrecklich, fühlte sich hilflos und leer. Jilli ließ ihn los und senkt den traurigen Blick zu Boden.

„Es tut mir leid," flüsterte sie mit gebrochener Stimme. „Ich wollte dich vorher da raus holen und die Erinnerung beenden... Ich war nicht schnell genug... Ich hab das noch nicht so im Griff, wenn ich so aufgewühlt bin... Es ist immer wieder schrecklich, Dad und Mum sterben zu sehen... Es tut mir so leid."

„Schon okay," sagte er benommen. Er brauchte etwas, um zu verstehen, dass dies eben nicht real war, obgleich es sich so angefühlt hatte. Sowohl die glücklichen Momente, wie auch die peinlichen oder witzigen... oder am Ende, die grauenvolle Angst.

Schließlich setzten sich die beiden etwas bequemer auf die Couch und blickten die kahle Decke über sich an.

„Es tut mir leid," wiederholte Jilli und sah ihn immer noch schuldig und niedergeschlagen an. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schon okay, wirklich."

„Nein, ist es nicht," widersprach sie jedoch kaum hörbar und fiel förmlich kraftlos in sich zusammen. „Egal, was ich tue... Egal, welches Ereignis ich mir anders wünsche. Jahr um Jahr passierte es dennoch immer wieder... Dad stirbt und Voldemort ist derjenige, der ihn tötet. Jedes Mal... Es gibt nichts, was ich tun kann, um das zu verhindern... Dies war die letzte Erinnerung und das letzte Mal, dass ich es versucht hatte.

Wieder hatte er einen Weg gefunden, unsere Eltern zu finden und obwohl wir alle da waren, hat er es geschafft ihn zu töten. Ich hole ihn und Mum jedes Mal raus, aber... Voldemort findet ihn dennoch wieder und tötet ihn.

Ich wollte es dir nur zeigen, bis Voldemort mit seinen Todessern in das Haus eindringt. Ich wollte nicht, dass du mitkriegst, wie Dad stirbt... selbst an Weihnachten. Es reicht, dass ich es immer wieder miterlebe."

„Jilli," sagte Harry voller Mitgefühl. „Wieso hast du dir das nur angetan?"

„Ich weiß es nicht... Ich wollte einfach sehen, wie es zwischen ihnen und uns wäre, wenn sie nicht gestorben wären. Ich weiß nicht... Ich wollte einfach Mum und Dad wieder haben."

„Was ist mit Ginny?" fragte er, um nicht weiter über den Tod seiner Eltern nachzudenken. So schlimm wie es war die letzten Momente damals durch den Dementor mitzubekommen, es nun direkt zu erleben war nicht weniger grauenvoll, wenn nicht gar mehr. Jetzt war es für ihn kein Wunder, dass seine Schwester Weihnachten nicht mochte, wenn sie dies immer und immer wieder tat und miterlebte. Mittlerweile war er sich auch nicht mehr sicher, ob er Weihnachten noch feiern wollte.

„Sie ist gestorben. Sie hatte einen Angriff nicht überlebt. Dafür hast du dir die Schuld gegeben. Deine Freundschaft mit Ron zerbrach daran und ich denk, mit all den anderen Mädels hast du einfach versucht dich irgendwie zu betäuben."

Er nickte nachdenklich, doch innerlich fühlte er sich stumpf, als ob eine eisige Hand sein Herz umklammerte und es zwang aufzuhören zu schlagen.

„Du bist kein verwöhnter Idiot, Harry. Du und Ich... wir haben hier nur nie den Verlust unserer Eltern erlebt. Ich denke, Mum und Dad wollten uns einfach beschützen und haben uns so gut es geht vom Krieg abgeschirmt. Genauso wie Sirius, Remus und alle anderen. Da war es umso schlimmer für dich plötzlich Ginny zu verlieren, weil dies auch noch bei einem Angriff auf Dad geschah und du nie bemerkt hattest, wie sie für dich schwärmt. Ron und Hermine haben es dir gesagt und das war wohl zu viel."

„Und wo ist Brian?"

Jetzt, wo er die eine Erklärung hörte, wollte er nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Jilli schluckte hart. Auch das würde er wohl nicht hören wollen.

„Brian war einer der Todesser, die bei Voldemort standen als er Dad getötet hat."

„Brian war – Wie bitte?!"

Jilli zog ihre Knie an ihre Brust und begann auf seiner Couch hin und her zu wippen, ihr Blick war starr auf den Tisch gerichtet.

„Hätte ich Mum, Dad und dich vor dem Angriff von Voldemort in Godric's Hollow gerettet, hätte ich eine ganze Reihe von Kettenreaktionen in Gang gesetzt und... neben Ginny's Tod... auch Brian's Wandlung verschuldet. Durch Anna's Tod und da Sirius nicht nach Askaban kam, hat Dumbledore Sirius von seinem Sohn erzählt.

Er konnte sich nicht von ihm fernhalten. Er wollte ihn kennenlernen. Bei einem Angriff fiel Brian wieder in Voldemort's Fänge und sie fanden ihn nicht mehr rechtzeitig. Er war einer von Voldemort's Leuten geworden und egal wie sehr man ihm gut zuredete. Es brachte nichts.

Das sich Sirius und Dad also wie kleine Kinder an diesem Abend aufführten hat etwas damit zu tun, dass sie all das verdrängen wollten, was sonst um sie herum geschah."

„Was ist mit Professor White? Konnte ihr Snape hier nicht helfen?"

Jilli schüttelte bedrückt den Kopf.

„Anna ist tot. Glaub ich jedenfalls. Seit Dad's wiederholtem Tot an diesem Weihnachtsfest hab ich nie wieder versucht zu sehen, was noch sein könnte. Snape ist hier nie ein Mitglied des Orden. Ich denke daher, dass er auch nie vorgeschlagen hat, Anna's Seele zurückzuholen..."

Sie seufzte trostlos.

„Egal, wie oft ich es versucht habe, ich kann Dad nicht retten. Immer wieder trifft Voldemort auf ihn und der Ausgang ist derselbe. Er tötet ihn.

Vor einigen Jahren noch war es mir egal, was sich alles ändern würde. Ich konnte mit allem gut leben, solang ich nur weitere Augenblicke mit Mum und Dad hatte... Erbärmlich, oder?"

Harry ertrug es einfach nicht Jilli in diesem niederschmetterndem Zustand zu sehen, denn sie sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend, das sich nie wieder erholen würde und so legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und drückte sie aufmunternd. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie und lächelte traurig.

„Ich vermisse die beiden nur so sehr," flüsterte sie leise. „Warum können wir nicht das haben, was jeder andere hat? Warum können wir nicht mit unseren Eltern glücklich sein?"

„Ich vermisse sie auch," erwiderte Harry, ebenfalls mit einem traurigen Lächeln. Jilli legte ihre Hand auf seine und drückte sie dankbar.

„Jilli?"

„Ja?"

„Du bist nicht mehr alleine."

„..."

„Wir sind ab jetzt zu zweit."

Sie lächelte sanft. Dass er dies jetzt sagte bedeutete ihr einfach alles und egal, ob er wusste, wie sehr er ihr damit half oder nicht. Sie hätte nicht mit sich selbst leben können, wenn sie nicht über ihren eigenen Schatten gesprungen wäre.

„Okay... Lass uns morgen bei den Weasleys essen."

„Sicher?"

Sie nickte langsam.

„Es wird Zeit weiterzugehen und Zeit für ein paar schöne Erinnerungen, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte ebenfalls.


	23. Chapter 23

Nächstes =)

Sorry, diesmal hats länger gedauert, aber war auch etwas stressig und die Weihnachtskapitel wurden einfach bisher nicht so, wie ich gedacht hätte, dass sie sein sollen. Musste immer wieder umgeschrieben werden und dann kam dies dazwischen und jenes dazwischen, aber jetzt dürfte es so ungefähr okay sein. Ah und wenn ich es hinkriege, dann kommt zu Weihnachten auch das nächste Kapitel von CofX =) Es ist fast fertig, allerdings muss das Ende noch umgeschrieben werden, weil ich das Kapitel nicht mit einem Cliffhänger beenden möchte. Mal sehen, mal sehen. Baba!

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Huhu =)

Ah, na dann, schön zu hören. Freu ich mich schon darauf, wenn es soweit ist. Jetzt muss ich mir fast noch länger Zeit damit lassen, wenn nur alle 2 Jahre ein Film kommen soll. Vielleicht schaffe ich es das mehr als 3 Jahre nicht anzuschauen und dann die ersten beiden Filme mit dem dritten im Kino anzusehen? XD Ich lass mir auch gern davon erzählen, ohne es angesehen zu haben =) Ich bin eh ein Spoiler Freak. 5 Filme zu je 2 Jahren. Da hat sich Rowling zumindest etwas auf längere Zeit gesichert und für die Fans ist es auch schön zu wissen, dass über eine sehr lange Zeit noch etwas kommt, worauf man sich freuen kann. Ich hätte mich gefreut, wenn Buch 7 nicht so schnell gekommen wäre.

Ist schon nachvollziehbar, dass sie den Druck nicht noch mal haben möchte. Schade für uns, aber verständlich und noch ist das ja kein definitives nein, denn wer weiß, was sie doch noch tun wird. Ich hatte nie damit gerechnet, dass doch noch was zum Harry Potter Universum von ihr nachkommen würde und hier ist jetzt etwas, wenn auch anders als gedacht =)

Oh, ich war schon mal beides. Sowohl die Freundin, die eine Freundin wie Hermine hatte, wie auch eine Hermine. Klar ist das für uns nervend, aber ich glaub, gerade Hermine machte das nicht mit gemeiner Absicht. Ich hatte auch schon mal eine Klausur, von der ich mir sicher war, sie verhauen zu haben. War Mathe und hatte etwa 2 Minuten vor Abgabe bemerkt, dass ich eine Gleichung, zu der die komplette Kurvendiskussion runter ging, falsch gelesen habe. Und mir fiel 2 Minuten vor Ende ein, dass ich doch den Lehrer noch hätte fragen können, ob ich das richtig verstanden hab. Sagte der mir, ne, der Bruchstrich ist nur blöd gedruckt. Ich natürlich totale Panik und ich glaub, ich hab noch nie so schnell in 2 Minuten etwas runtergerechnet und überschrieben, wofür ich normalerweise 30 Minuten Zeit hatte. Ich war mir sicher Fehler gemacht zu haben und war so enttäuscht. Dachte, ich hätte mir meine 1 im Zeugnis ruiniert, aaaaaaaaaaaaaber XD Ich hatte es irgendwie doch richtig runtergerechnet in den 2 Minuten und hatte meine 1 und ich war wirklich wahnsinnig überrascht, weil ich eigentlich mit 8 Punkten gerechnet hatte, was für mich, für die Mathe am wichtigsten von allen Schulfächern war, wirklich eine kleine Katastrophe gewesen wäre. Aber Hermine übertreibt hier schon sehr stark, weil sie ja wirklich aus jeder Prüfung mit so einer Laune herauskommt XD und immerhin 2 Prüfungen mehr als Harry und die anderen hat. Ich seh's aber als eine Art Überstresskompensierung an. So viele Prüfungen an einem Tag macht man ja normal auch nicht.

Schon, ich liebe es auch, wenn es schneit. Sollte halt nicht so viel schneien, dass man gar nicht mehr voran kommt oder kaum was sieht. Aber sonst gehört für mich an Weihnachten auch immer etwas Schnee dazu =) Weihnachtszeit in Hogwarts... Hm... Das wär schon ein schönes Erlebnis. Aber dafür gibt es ja die Fantasie und die Filme. Disney Filme zu Weihnachten schau ich auch immer gern. Hat etwas magisches an sich.

Das Problem liegt hier daran, dass sowohl Jilli, wie auch Harry in einem sehr zweisamen Moment entstanden sind, den Lilli und James danach einfach nicht mehr hatten. Jilli wurde ja schon in Hogwarts gezeugt, als James und Lilli gerade erst zusammenfanden und Harry in ihren Flitterwochen in Hogwarts, wo sie keiner gestört hatte. Voldemort und seine Leute waren sonst ständig um sie herum und sie entkamen potentiellen Angriffen danach auch nur, weil Jilli jedes mal vorher eingriff bis sie dann eben zu dem Weihnachten letztes Jahr kamen. Wäre dies nicht, dann glaub ich schon, dass Lilli und James eine viel größere Familie hätten. Aber das heben wir lieber für eine schönere Ansicht auf.

Unter den Umständen unter denen Jilli jedes Mal ein Ereignis änderte, konnte es nie auf etwas anderes als James' Tod hinaus laufen. Sie und Harry könnten es jedes Mal versuchen zu verhindern und es würde immer dasselbe Ende nehmen. Brian hingegen könnte es eher herausfinden, was zu verändern wäre, um das hinzubekommen, was eigentlich alle wollen, aber dazu braucht es erst noch mehr Vertrauen zwischen ihm und Jilli, damit er das überhaupt tun kann. Zur Zeit vertraut sie nur Harry, Remus und Yuno wirklich tief und die drei kommen eben was die Intelligenz angeht nicht an Brian ran.

Thx fürs liebe Review =) Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 23 – The Voldemort, who stole Christmas II

Kurz vor Heilig Abend

Remus und Anna standen in ihrem Büro in Hogwarts während der Schneesturm außerhalb des Schlosses immer mehr zunahm. Durch das Fenster konnte man so weit das Auge reichte nur noch Schnee und Schneefall erkennen.

„Du willst Harry wirklich mit Jilli alleine lassen? Die ganzen Feiertage über? Ist das nicht gefährlich?" fragte er skeptisch.

„Er hat einen Aufpasser," sagte White sanft.

„Harry und Jilli werden nicht in seiner Wohnung bleiben und sich dort verkriechen. Sie werden rausgehen und Jilli ist genauso in Gefahr wie Harry. Sie ist keine Aurorin und ihre Fähigkeiten als Ponester sind nicht mehr die, die es einmal waren. Sie schwinden. Und vergiss nicht, dass ihre Kontrolle über das Band schwankt, wenn er ihre Träume schon wahrnimmt. Als Aufpasserin finde ich diese Konstellation ziemlich ungeeignet."

„Jilli ist auch nicht die Aufpasserin," lächelte White mild und Remus sah sie verwundert an. „Glaub mir, dass mir die Sicherheit der beiden wirklich sehr am Herzen liegt und ich sie genauso beschützen möchte wie jeder andere von euch. Ich gebe nicht weniger als das, was ich auch bei James tat.

Ich werde ihnen aber ihre Freiheit nicht rauben, indem ich sie einenge und aufgrund von möglichen Angriffen oder sonstigem Vermutungen irgendwo einsperre, selbst wenn es sich dabei um Hogwarts handelt."

„Sie wären im Schloss sicher. Die Zauber, die du auf das Schloss gelegt hast, zeigen Wirkung. Wir sind nicht angegriffen worden."

White lächelte traurig.

„Dumbledore hat Sirius eingesperrt und er wurde von Bellatrix in den Schleier gestoßen. James und Lilli waren in ihrem Haus eingesperrt und wurden von Voldemort schließlich dennoch gefunden und ermordet. Harry einzusperren könnte sehr schnell Ähnliches herbeiführen.

Außerdem, Gryffindor's Magie in Harry muss wachsen und das kann es nicht, wenn es keine Erfahrung sammelt. Selbst wenn ich jeden Tag mit ihm trainiere, würde es seine Magie nicht soweit bringen, wie es passiert, wenn er sich die Erfahrung selber aneignet. Er wird okay sein."

Remus sah sie nachdenklich an, dann aber nickte er verstehend. Ihre Erklärung war nachvollziehbar, auch wenn er es anders lieber gehabt hätte.

„Und was ist mit Brian?"

„Was soll mit ihm sein?" fragte White ruhig. Remus hatte zumindest etwas Sorge in dem ihm so vertrauten Gesicht erwartet und nicht nichts wie es gerade der Fall war. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob die Hexe, die zurückgekehrt war wirklich noch die Person war, die stets zu seinen besten Freunden zählte.

„Dumbledore hat mir erzählt was passiert ist nachdem er Brian vorgestellt hat und auch, wie wichtig es ist, dass keiner einen Bezug von ihm zu dir zieht. Insofern versteh ich deine Haltung ihm gegenüber. Du willst ihn nur schützen. Aber die Wahrheit hat die ungewollte Art stets ans Licht zu kommen und auch zu dem ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt.

Voldemort hat ihn dir damals aus einem bestimmten Grund weggenommen und du und Ich, wir wissen, dass er in Gefahr ist, wenn Voldemort herausfindet, wer er wirklich ist."

Sie nickte sehr langsam.

„Was ist also mit seinem Schutz? Oder hoffst du einfach darauf, dass Voldemort es nicht erfährt? Harry weiß es mittlerweile. Ron, Hermine und Ginny auch. Jilli wusste es auch schon vorher. Emmeline Vance wusste davon und sie ist ermordet worden. Nymphadora und ihre Eltern kennen die Wahrheit. Kingsley kennt die Wahrheit. Bist du dir so sicher, dass sie es aus keinem von ihnen herausbekommen? Oder dass sich jemand anderes durch Legilimentik nicht dieses Wissen von einem von ihnen aneignet?

Du und Ich, wir haben beide genug Erfahrung mit Todessern und dem engsten Kreis um Voldemort. Sie werden es früher oder später erfahren."

Selbst jetzt war White noch die Ruhe in Person. Etwas, das in Remus mehr Unruhe hervorrief. Kannte er sie doch nur als genaue Gegenteil. Jetzt wirkte sie fast gleichgültig dem Gesprochenen gegenüber.

„Brian ist sehr klug und kein Kind mehr," sagte sie gelassen. „Er kann auf sich aufpassen. Er weiß, wer er ist und was es für ihn bedeutet."

Remus aber schüttelte den Kopf und sah sie misstrauisch an.

„Bist du wirklich so gefasst? Oder versteckst du nur das, was du wirklich empfindest, wieder hinter dieser eiskalten Mauer, An?"

Sie lächelte sanft und es war genau das, was in ihm Unsicherheit hervorrief, ob sie ihm diese Unterstellung nicht doch übel nahm.

„Wie du schon sagtest," begann sie ruhig. „Die Wahrheit kommt immer ans Licht. Voldemort wird von Brian erfahren. Genauso, wie er von Jilli erfahren wird. Ich versuche Harry dahin zu bringen, Voldemort ein Ende zu bereiten, ohne dass es die Leben derer kostet, die ihm wichtig sind.

Ich weiß, dass er eine Freundschaft zu Brian aufgebaut hat und wie sehr er seine Schwester bereits ins Herz geschlossen hat. Er weiß aber nicht, in welcher Gefahr sich alle um ihn herum wirklich befinden und was wir tatsächlich tun, um sie alle zu schützen."

Eine Weile sahen sich die beiden intensiv an, dann schüttelte Remus frustriert den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid. Ich geh zu weit."

White aber sah weder gekränkt, noch beleidigt aus. Stattdessen lächelte sie sanft. Es war das warme Lächeln, das er von ihr kannte und mochte.

„Es gibt nichts wofür du dich entschuldigen solltest, Remus," sagte sie ehrlich, doch der Freund widersprach.

„Ich lasse vieles an dir aus in der letzten Zeit. Das sollte ich nicht und dafür entschuldige ich mich."

„Du wirst Vater," entgegnete sie verständnisvoll. Sie drückte ihm freundschaftlich am Arm und ging an ihm vorbei. Bevor sie jedoch weg war, hielt er sie noch mal fest.

„Ich bin nur an Heilig Abend bei Brian und Nymphadora's Eltern. Was danach ist, wenn sich Brian in Gefahr begibt -"

„Wie gesagt," wiederholte sie mit einem milden Lächeln. „Er ist sehr klug."

„Jilli ist es nicht," sagte er mit festem Blick. Wieder sahen sich die beiden intensiv an.

„Ich meine, sie ist klug. Aber nicht wie Brian. Und die Weihnachtszeit ist für sie nicht leicht zu ertragen. Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass sie um diese Jahreszeit rum sich gewöhnlicherweise schneller durch Unvorsichtigkeit in Gefahr bringt. Harry ist nicht der Einzige, der in diesem Punkt nach James kommt. Jilli steht den beiden dabei in nichts nach."

White atmete deprimiert aus und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich will sie doch nur schützen, Remus," sagte sie traurig.

„Ich weiß das," erwiderte er genauso bedrückt. „Aber Jilli nicht."

* * *

Heute

Rauschen. Nichts als Rauschen. Harry öffnete mit einem Schlag die Augen und starrte die Decke über sich an. Sein Herz raste, er fühlte Schweißperlen auf seinen Fingern, sein Körper, war steif und die Luft um ihn herum war kalt... eiskalt. Er schluckte. Es war ein Gefühl, dass ihn förmlich bis in die letzte Phase einnahm. Ein schreckliches, Angsteinflößendes Gefühl und er fragte sich, ob es schon passiert war oder noch passieren würde.

„Harry?" Er drückte sich auf und sah zur Seite. Jilli saß aufrecht auf der Couch neben ihm. Die beiden hatten letzte Nacht so lange miteinander geredet, dass sie irgendwann einfach im Wohnzimmer eingeschlafen waren. Mit bangem Blick bemerkte er, dass auch in ihrem Ausdruck pures Entsetzen stand.

„Hast du auch das Gefühl... als ob etwas schreckliches passieren wird?" fragte sie leise. Er konnte nicht anders als zu nicken, denn genauso fühlte es sich in ihm an. Als ob er eine böse Vorahnung hätte.

„Was war das?" fragte Harry und hatte noch immer Mühe sich wieder zu fangen. Er fühlte es nach wie vor, als ob ihn jemand jagen würde und kurz davor war ihn zu ergreifen.

„Das bin ich," antwortete Jilli niedergeschlagen und ließ schuldbewusst die Schultern hängen. „Ich kann... Ich dachte, ich kann das kontrollieren, das Band zwischen dir und mir, aber – wenn du das auch fühlst, dann kann ich es nicht."

„Jilli?"

Er hatte seine Schwester vorsichtig angesehen und hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht das sagen wollte, wovor er sich gerade mehr fürchtete als das Gefühl, dass ihn übermannt hatte.

„Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen, Harry," sagte sie betrübt.

„Wieso nicht? Ich finds nicht schlimm."

Das war so halb die Wahrheit, denn er war bereit dazu damit umzugehen, wenn es ihr dadurch besser ging oder es ihr auch nur ein wenig half. Jilli aber schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber es _ist_ schlimm. Ich sollte das gar nicht tun... Du kannst auch meine Träume sehen, stimmts?"

Er hatte schon ganz vergessen, dass dies passiert war und er selber aber noch gar keine Gelegenheit hatte ihr das mitzuteilen. White hatte ihn aufgefordert ihr das zu sagen, aber er wollte es nicht, weil er diese Träume gern gesehen hatte... Er nickte vorsichtig. Es machte ihm Angst, dass sie dadurch noch trauriger wurde.

„Was ist daran so schlimm?" fragte Harry schließlich.

„Ich könnte dich eines Tages genauso ins Koma reißen, wie ich es bei Dad unabsichtlich getan habe und dann wärst du in Gefahr, weil du dich in diesem Zustand nicht wehren kannst."

„Ist nicht viel anders wie wenn ich mir beim Quidditch eine Verletzung hole oder mir ein Duell mit Voldemort liefere. Lande danach ja auch im Krankenflügel für ne Zeit. Also alles okay."

Jilli schmunzelte, weil er es wirklich ernst ausgesprochen hatte, schüttelte aber erneut den Kopf.

„Ich könnte dir zu viel deiner Lebensenergie wegnehmen. Ich war damals noch ein Kind und Dad erwachsen. Zwischen dir und mir sind die Verhältnisse jedoch das genaue Gegenteil. Ich bin älter. Dumbledore hat mich ermahnt. Sagte mir ständig, dass ich dir erst gegenübertreten soll, wenn ich mir sicher bin, dieses Band auch kontrollieren zu können. Er machte mir immer wieder klar, wie sehr ich dir sonst damit schade."

„Aber du schadest mir doch nicht," sagte er eindringlich. „Ich bin okay. Ehrlich. Also wirst du dich auch nicht zurückziehen und versuchen etwas zu kontrollieren, was nicht nötig ist."

„Harry, bitte -"

„Nein!" unterbrach er sie entschlossen und ließ auch kein Zweifel an seiner Meinung. „Und wehe du tust es trotzdem."

„Wie kannst du dich nur so in Gefahr begeben?" fragte Jilli stattdessen betrübt. „Ich könnte dich jederzeit ohne es abzustellen verletzten."

„Trotzdem! Dumbledore, Remus, sie alle mögen es gut gemeint haben, aber die Wahrheit ist doch, dass wenn Mum und Dad nicht ermordet worden wären, wir auch so als Familie zusammengelebt hätten? Siehe das, was wir gestern Abend gesehen haben. Es _ist_ möglich."

„Ja schon... aber da waren Mum und Dad da und das Band zu dir war durch die beiden im Gleichgewicht."

„Und jetzt ist Professor White da und sie weiß bestimmt einen Weg, wie wir es hinbekommen, dass es wieder im Gleichgewicht ist."

„Anna ignoriert mich, Harry."

„Ja, aber nicht, weil sie sich nicht um dich sorgt oder dir helfen würde, wenn wir sie darum bitten. Sie hat ein Auge auf dich. Das weiß ich."

„Ach ja?" fragte sie sarkastisch. Er wusste, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte und konnte es ihr nicht mal verübeln, nachdem was in den letzten Wochen alles zwischen ihr und White abgelaufen war.

„Komm schon, Jilli. Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr und sollte selbst entscheiden, was ich tragen kann und was nicht. Ich kann das tragen. Das weiß ich einfach."

Seine Schwester sah ihm tief in die Augen und so traurig wie sie eben auch noch war, nun sah er einen wunderschönen, hoffnungsvollen Glanz in ihren Haselnussbraunen Augen.

„Ich hatte lange Zeit Angst, dass Mum und Dad mich nicht haben wollen, weil ich ein Ponesterbaby war, genauso wie ich Angst hatte, dass du mich deswegen nicht akzeptierst. Du bist wie Mum und Dad..."

Harry strahlte heiter, denn es brauchte keine Worte um zu wissen, was dies bedeutete. Jilli hatte ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen und ihn ganz fest gedrückt. Er mochte das und kam auch nicht umhin zu lächeln.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Große."

Jilli lachte gerührt.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Kleiner. Aber -" sagte sie entschlossen und mit sehr ernstem Blick.. „Du verschweigst mir nie wieder, wenn so etwas passiert, okay? Du musst offen zu mir sein, denn nur so kann ich auch rechtzeitig handeln. Jetzt wird es erheblich schwieriger..."

„Versprochen," sagte er sofort.

Es war ihr erstes Weihnachten zusammen und beide wollten das so schön wie möglich gestalten, denn Harry wollte, dass seine Schwester endlich wieder Freude an diesem Tag empfand, so wie sie es als kleines Kind schon mal tat, bevor ihre Eltern starben, und Jilli wusste, wie gut es ihrem Bruder zu der Zeit immer ging und wollte, dass es auch weiterhin so blieb.

Es war nie ihre Absicht gewesen die Dunkelheit in ihrem Leben in seines zu tragen. So backten sie zusammen am Vormittag Plätzchen, um diese als Geschenk zu den Weasleys zu bringen, und das dieses Mal ganz ohne Zauberei. Harry war das gewohnt, Jilli aber nicht und so klebte am Ende mehr Teig an ihr als auf dem Backblech.

Im Gegensatz zu den gezauberten Plätzchen war zudem jedes anders, sowohl von der Größe, wie auch von der Verzierung.

„Nah?" sagte Jilli stolz und zeigte zwei große Plätzchen in Herzform hoch. Auf dem einen stand in rot und gold die Worte _Mami, wir lieben dich_ und auf dem anderen _Daddy, wir lieben dich_.

„Als Geschenk für Mum und Dad. Sie freuen sich bestimmt auch darüber und sie sind mit Liebe gebacken also werden sie auch schmecken."

„Können Abbilder essen?" witzelte Harry und musste sich sichtlich das Lachen verkneifen.

„Als Geschenk, du Frettchen!" zischte sie mit verengten Augen. Dennoch, Harry lachte. Sie hatten so viel und völlig frei gesprochen, endlich hatte er das Gefühl als ob er die letzten Jahre Teil ihres Lebens war. Jilli hatte für vieles Verständnis, von dem er vorher befürchtete, sie würde ihn verurteilen oder es nicht gut heißen. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass sie sich sogar sehr ähnlich waren und beide waren sich einig, dass sie diese Eigenschaften eindeutig von beiden Elternteilen hatten.

* * *

Das anschließende Weihnachtsessen im Fuchsbau war auch in diesem Jahr wieder richtig schön gewesen. Es war voller denn je, zumal jeder der Weasley Kinder anwesend waren plus Fleur, Harry und Jilli. Das Essen war wirklich so wie immer reichlich und sehr lecker und es ging auch genauso laut zu wie die letzten Jahre. Fred und George hielten sich nicht zurück mit ihren neuen Erfindungen zu Weihnachten und Harry war froh zu sehen, wie sich beide um Jilli scharrten und sie mit ihren neuen Zaubern beeindruckten.

Er mochte es, wenn sie lachte und glücklich war. Er kannte seine Schwester erst seit wenigen Monaten, aber irgendwie war er sich sicher, dass sie Gefühle nicht vorspielen könnte. Wenn sie glücklich war und lachte, wie jetzt, dann war sie es auch und es war erleichternd zu sehen, dass es ihr endlich mal gut ging an Weihnachten.

„Hey," hauchte Ginny und hatte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihn gesetzt. Sie hatten noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt zu sprechen, da sie ihrer Mutter geholfen hatte das Essen zu servieren und beim Essen alles drunter und drüber ging und jeder quer über den Tisch laut mit dem anderen sprach. Nun erst zum Nachttisch fand sich endlich etwas Zeit und Ruhe für die beiden. „Schön, dass du Jilli überreden konntest herzukommen. Ich hab sie echt lieb gewonnen."

„Ja, ich auch," grinste er breit.

„Und Fred und George auch," kicherte sie kopfschüttelnd. Beide verschlangen ihre Hände ineinander und strahlten den anderen an.

„Ich hab es ihnen übrigens gesagt," sagte Ginny leise und Harry sah verwundert auf. „Meinen Eltern. Ich hab ihnen gesagt, dass wir jetzt zusammen sind."

Für einen Moment war er schockiert, doch dies verging sofort als ihm klar wurde, dass sie ihn dennoch ganz normal begrüßt hatten. Mr und Mrs Weasley waren so wie immer sehr liebevoll und eng mit ihm, hatten ihn an der Tür so wie sonst auch sehr fest umarmt und ihm beim Essen auch weiterhin den Teller voll geschaufelt und das Ginny lächelte zeigte ihm, dass er keine Panik mehr haben musste. Jetzt fühlte er sich noch mal ein Stückchen mehr erleichtert.

„Sie sind also okay mit uns?"

Ginny nickte strahlend.

„Mum hat geweint, aber nur weil sie so gerührt war. Sie sagte, es freue sie sehr dass ich mit dir zusammen bin und nicht mit einem unhöflichen Giftzwerg, der nicht weiß, wie man sich zu benehmen hat. Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass der Idiot von Ron ihr letztes Jahr lauter Flöhe ins Ohr gesetzt hat wegen mir und Dean."

Harry grinste breit. Langsam verschwand der Stein auf seinem Herzen, der sich nach der gestrigen Erinnerung ausgebreitet hatte. So traurig, wie er am vorherigen Abend auch noch war, langsam erhellte sich Weihnachten wieder und die Stimmung wurde zu der, die er an diesem Tag kannte.

Sie versammelten sich danach am festlich geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum und Mrs Weasley verteilte die Weihnachtsgeschenke während sie dabei zur Weihnachtsmelodie aus dem Radio mitträllerte. So bekam dieses Jahr nicht nur Harry ein weiteren selbstgestrickten Pulli von ihr, Jilli ebenfalls, aber ein violetten mit eingesticktem rosa J.

„Vielen Dank, Molly," sagte Jilli lächelnd und umarmte Mr und Mrs Weasley herzlich. „Aber das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen. Ich bin hier auf den letzten Drücker aufgetaucht und du hättest dir doch nicht die Mühe machen müssen einen ganzen Pulli noch zu stricken."

„Genau Mum!" sagte George völlig ernst. „Du hättest auch einen _halben_ Pulli stricken können!"

„Ha ha!" zischte sie nicht ganz ernst gemeint in Richtung der Zwillinge, die beide aber sofort aus dem Nichts jeweils eine hübsche Blume mit geschlossener Knospe herzauberten, welche sich dann sehr schnell öffnete und lauter sanfte, kleine Luftblasen daraus in die Höhe gleiten ließ. Diese wiederum zerplatzten und formten dabei die Worte _Ich bin ein Idiot. Bitte verzeih mir_.

„Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Falls eines nach hinten los geht, mit dem nächsten wird's besser!" sagten die Zwillinge simultan und blinzelten die Freundin mit schmollendem Mund an. Jilli schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Keine Sorge, Liebes!" entgegnete Mrs Weasly und hatte die Zwillinge beiseite geschoben. „Den hatte ich schon länger fertig gestrickt. Wenn du nicht gekommen wärst, hätte ich ihn dir geschickt, so wie Brian. Bill hat euch zwei sein Leben zu verdanken und damit steht die gesamte Familie in eurer Schuld. Ich möchte, dass es euch gut geht."

„Uhm, das ist wirklich sehr nett..." wiederholte Jilli, auch wenn es ihr anzusehen war, dass sie keine richtigen Worte fand. Mrs Weasley strich ihr liebevoll eine rote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und legte es ihr ordentlich hinter das Ohr. Dabei hatte sie Jilli sehr mütterlich und fürsorglich angesehen.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Schätzchen," sagte sie warmherzig, stand dann jedoch auf, um nochmal Nachschub an Süßigkeiten und Getränke für alle zu holen. Harry hatte ihren Platz neben seiner Schwester eingenommen und geschmunzelt.

„Wenn Mrs Weasley erst mal damit anfängt, kriegst du so etwas jedes Jahr."

Jilli sah den Pullover jedoch mit glänzenden Augen an und Harry kam nicht umhin das Schmunzeln sofort zu stoppen und sie stattdessen argwöhnisch zu mustern.

„Alles okay?"

„Ja, sicher," antwortete seine Schwester leise und lächelte traurig. „Das ist echt sehr lieb von ihr und hätte sie nicht tun müssen. Mum war auch so herzlich, weißt du und das obwohl sie Aurorin war..."

„Apropos, wie kam es eigentlich dazu, dass _du_ Aurorin dort warst? Du bist es hier doch auch nicht, oder?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich wollte dort wohl die Potter Tradition fortführen. Mum war Aurorin, Oma, Opa, Urgroßvater. Dad hätte es eigentlich auch sein sollen. Es war mit Mum und Dad jedoch auch leichter für mich. Immerhin behielt ich den Namen Potter und damit hatte man im Zaubereiministerium wohl ein Stein im Brett.

Hier bin ich Jimá Sayé. Da war es nicht leicht eine Ausbildung zur Aurorin zu bekommen, erst recht nicht, wenn jeder denkt, dass du von einem Halbriesen abstammst. Als ich das verstand, hab ich mich auch nicht mehr weiter um eine Ausbildung bemüht. Ich trauere dem nicht hinterher. Ich mag meine Arbeit jetzt.

Lass uns nicht mehr von Vergangenem sprechen, ja? Ich sollte das hinter mir lassen. Bald fängt das neue Jahr an. Scheint der perfekte Zeitpunkt dafür zu sein, oder? Nichts schreckliches ist passiert. Es war heute früh nur ein Gefühl. Ich blicke jetzt nach vorne."

Harry sah sie verwirrt an, denn nun versuchte sie zu gleichgültig dem Geschehenen gegenüber zu sein und alles übertrieben positiv zu sehen, was ihr wohl auch jeder hätte ansehen können nur kläglich aufgesetzt war. Sie konnte ihre wahren Gefühle einfach nicht verstecken.

„Ich mein, Anna will nichts mit mir zu tun haben. Wer weiß wie es mit Sirius weitergeht und Mum und Dad sind tot. Ich habe zumindest meinen kleinen Bruder wieder also kann ich alles andere los lassen."

„Nachtisch!" trällerte Mrs Weasley fröhlich. Harry beobachtete jedoch mit großer Sorge, wie seine Schwester versuchte sich wieder in der Spielerei mit Fred und George zu flüchten. denn sie tat dies schließlich nur, um etwas beiseite zu schieben, was sie eigentlich bedrückte. Er fragte sich, ob dieses Gefühl von heute früh wirklich nur ihre Stimmung wiedergab und nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Recht hatte sie ja. Noch war nichts passiert.

Für diesen Moment ließ er sie machen, denn wenn es ihr auch nur ein klein wenig half die Traurigkeit nicht mehr ganz so tief zu fühlen, dann war es okay für ihn. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Jilli ihn ebenfalls beobachtete, denn auch wenn sie das hier und jetzt mochte, so konnte sie das was vergangen war dennoch nicht los lassen. Sie versuchte es seitdem sie und Harry sich endlich begegnet waren, aber es stellte sich als schwerer heraus als geglaubt. Sie war sich sicher, dass dies der Grund war, warum das Band zwischen ihr und Harry aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet und sie musste es einfach wieder in den Griff bekommen, bevor es demjenigen schadete, den sie am allerwenigsten Schaden zufügen wollte.

* * *

Es war purer Zufall, dass Jilli und Harry gleichzeitig einander ansahen und dieser Blick reichte für beide, um zu wissen, dass es Zeit war aufzubrechen. Sie wollten endlich ihre Eltern treffen und den restlichen Abend mit ihnen verbringen.

„Also mir wäre es wirklich lieber, wenn ihr nicht gehen würdet," hatte Mrs Weasley versucht die beiden zu überreden doch noch zu bleiben und vielleicht sogar die Nacht im Fuchsbau zu verbringen.

„Ich pass auf Harry auf," versprach Jilli, um Mrs Weasley zu beruhigen. „Ich verspreche, egal was es kostet, ihm wird nichts passieren."

„Schätzchen."

Mrs Weasley hatte Jilli mit ihren Händen an den Armen umfasst und eindringlich angesehen.

„Und wer garantiert mir, dass _dir_ nichts passiert?"

Harry lächelte, denn er wusste genau, dass seine Schwester von Mrs Weasley's Fürsorge für sie sehr gerührt war.

„Passt bitte auf euch beide auf, wenn ihr wirklich gehen müsst. Vielleicht schickt ihr einfach eine Eule oder eine Nachricht, dass ihr gut angekommen seid?"

„Natürlich," versicherte sie ihr sanft. Mr Weasley, Ginny und Ron hatten die beiden nach draußen begleitet. Sie würden schneller nach Godric's Hollow kommen, wenn sie apparierten.

„Nun denn -" sagte Mr Weasley. Er hatte Harry gerade die Hand gereicht, um ihn zu verabschieden, da gab es einen lauten Knall in ihrer Nähe. Ginny, Ron und Harry zuckten erschrocken zusammen, Jilli und Mr Weasley jedoch zogen auf der Stelle ihre Zauberstäbe. Wieder gab es ein Knall, noch einer, lauter als der vorherige.

„Was ist da los?!" fragte Harry, da waren auch schon alle anderen aus dem Haus zu ihnen herausgestürzt.

„Die Schutzzauber brechen," erklärte Jilli finster.

„Wieso -"

Noch bevor Ron die Frage fertig stellen konnte apparierten um sie herum eine maskierte Figur mit einem schwarzen Umhang bekleidet nach der anderen. Todesser. Noch bevor einer von ihnen reagieren konnte, kam der erste Fluch eines Todessers und traf genau Mr Weasley. Es schmetterte ihn sofort zu Boden, Blut spritzte auf den Schnee.

„Dad!" schrie Ginny, doch es folgten sofort weitere Flüche. Weiße und rote Lichter erleuchteten die Gegend. Harry konnte nicht mal einen Gegner anvisieren, weil sie förmlich aus allen Richtungen auftauchten. Jilli, Bill, Fleur und alle anderen Erwachsenen hatten bereits nach Erscheinen des ersten Todessers begonnen sich zu duellieren und im Gegensatz zu Ginny, Ron, Fred, George und Harry auch keine Probleme damit einen einzigen Gegner anzuvisieren. Es waren jedoch viel zu viele Angreifer und sie wurden förmlich überrannt von der Überzahl an Todessern. Harry wurde teilweise wie Ginny auch einfach hin und her geschubst und das von den eigenen Leuten, damit sie nicht doch noch ein Fluch traf.

Die Gegend war sehr schnell komplett in Rauch eingehüllt und Harry konnte kaum seine eigene Hand vor den Augen erkennen. Die Flüche kamen permanent nach und er wusste dass es nur Glück war, dass er noch von keinem getroffen wurde. Jedes Mal, wenn er jemanden in seiner Nähe schreien hörte, setzte sein Herz mit dem Schlagen aus. Erst recht, wenn es eine weibliche Stimme war. Jilli oder Ginny oder doch jemand fremdes? Es war zu kurz und zu weit weg, als dass er es unterscheiden konnte.

Es durfte keinen von ihnen treffen, nicht heute, nicht ausgerechnet heute. Er fühlte eine Hand an seiner Schulter und zögerte zu handeln. Es hätte jeder sein können, auch einer seiner Freunde. Dass dies nicht der Fall war, begriff er als er einen Zauberstab direkt an sein Rücken drücken spürte und Feuer schoss in ihm hoch. Harry schrie als er den grauenhaften Zug des Cruciatus Fluch durch jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers spürte.

„Ich hab den Jungen!" brüllte die hohe Stimme in seiner Nähe. Harry's Finger verkrampften sich, sein Körper war steif und er konnte kaum atmen. Jeden Moment würde er zusammenbrechen... Das Feuer hörte auf und ließ ihn schwach zurück. Er hörte ein dumpfen Schlag und der Mann ächzte. Eine andere Hand hatte nach ihn gegriffen, nicht ganz so hart und fest wie die des Todessers zuvor.

„Harry?!"

„Ron?!" krächzte er erleichtert. Irgendwie schaffte es sein Freund ihn auf die Beine zu hieven und einen seiner Arme um dessen Schulter zu werfen.

„Ich hab dich, Mann! Ich – Argh."

Harry fiel wieder zu Boden und hörte einen weiteren Körper neben sich aufschlagen.

„Ron?! Ron?! Sag was! Ron?!"

Nichts. Die Flüche kamen aus allen Richtungen, unzählige! Wie viele Todesser waren hier bitte sehr appariert? Es ware Flüche, die er noch nie gehört hatte sowie Flüche, die er gehört hatte und vor denen er sich fürchtete, wie der unverzeihliche Todesfluch. Der Gedanke, dass Ron getroffen wurde, stieß ihm regelrecht ein Eiszapfen ins Herz. Er wollte ihn ertasten und suchte ohne eine Sicht auf irgendetwas anderes als Rauch den Freund mit den Händen auf dem Boden. Er musste doch irgendwo um ihn herum sein?

„Ron?! Komm scho -!"

Wieder wurde er hart gepackt und es war aufs Neue eine grobe Art.

„Ich hab ihn!" brüllte der Mann laut.

Harry schlug und trat um sich, denn auch wenn er durch den dicken Rauch nichts sah, so wusste er, dass der Mann direkt bei ihm sein musste, um ihn festzuhalten und es war ihm egal in welcher Richtung er sich befand. Irgendwann würde er ihn schon treffen und das tat er auch. Der Kerl keuchte und brüllte ihn an damit aufzuhören, aber Harry machte weiter und schlug noch fester zu, nachdem er nun wusste in welcher Gegend sich sein Gegner befand. Er hatte auch seinen Zauberstab irgendwie wieder in die Hände bekommen und wollte damit einen Fluch auf seinen Gegner jagen, da hatte dieser jedoch zuvor gesprochen.

„Crucio!"

In der Erwartung die zerreißende Qual zu spüren war er überrascht als ihn lediglich eine warmer Windzug durchfuhr. Erneut hatte ihn eine Hand gepackt und das mit derselben Kraft wie auch die des Mannes davor, aber im Gegenteil zu dem war sich Harry sicher, dass diese hier einer Frau gehörte.

„Ich bring dich hier raus," sagte die Stimme von Kaylar Steward.

„Nein!" widersprach Harry vehement, obgleich er sich nicht sicher war, ob er auch wirklich in ihre Richtung gesprochen hatte oder ins Leere trotzte. Der Rauch war so dicht, er konnte nicht mal seine eigene Hand vor Augen erkennen. „Was ist mit den anderen? Ron? Ginny? Jilli?!"

„Ich bin nur hier, um dich zu schützen."

„Bitte!" flehte er jedoch verzweifelt. Die Explosionen, Flüche und das Durcheinander der vielen Stimmen hörte nicht auf und auch die Angst in seinem Inneren kochte förmlich über.

„Ich kann nicht von hier weg."

„Ich bin nur hier, um dich zu schützen," wiederholte Steward als hätte sie seine Worte nicht mal beachtet oder als ob ihr seine Verzweiflung gleichgültig wäre.

Harry wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da hörte er erneut Leute apparieren.

„ _Veternus!_ " rief eine vertraute Stimme und am liebsten hätte er gelacht vor Freude. Es hätte in diesem Moment niemand anderes gegeben, den er sich eher hier gewünscht hätte.

Anders wie sonst waren die Flüche nicht komplett verstummt, sondern wurden nur weniger.

„Harry -" sagte Steward und packte ihn am Arm. „Ich bring dich jetzt hier weg."

„Nein, bitte -"

PLOPP.

„Autsch!" Jemand war ihm auf den Fuß getreten.

„Harry?"

„Ginny?!"

„Bleibt hier -" Das war White's Stimme.

PLOPP.

PLOPP.

PLOPP.

„Autsch!"

„Autsch!"

„Harry? Ginny?!"

„Fred?!"

„Bleibt hier -" Das war Remus' Stimme.

PLOPP.

„AUTSCH!"

„OW!"

„AUA!"

„Harry? Ginny? Fred?!"

„Mum?!" sagten Ginny und Fred gleichzeitig.

PLOPP! Der Rauch war noch immer so dicht, Harry erkannte nur anhand der Stimmen, wer sich bei ihm befand.

„Kaylar, bring sie hier weg."

„Dad?!" sagte Ginny's Stimme. Sie befand sich offenbar direkt neben Harry, denn ihre Hand hatte sich instinktiv nach ihm ausgestreckt und sich an seinen Umhang festgekrallt.

„Ich bin nur hier um Harry mitzunehmen, Arthur," sagte Steward erneut und selbst unter diesen Umständen noch absolut ruhig.

„Nein, nein! Du musst alle Kinder hier mitnehmen!"

„Ich bin nur hier um Harry mitzunehmen," wiederholte Steward. Harry fand ja, dass sie gerade klang wie eine Maschine.

PLOPP.

„Kaylar, bring die Kinder und Molly hier weg."

Professor White! Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen als er ihre Stimme bei sich hörte.

„Okay," sagte Steward lässig als hätte sie die Bitte tatsächlich zum ersten Mal gehört und sich vorher nicht schon einige Male dagegen gestellt.

„Nein!" wehrte Harry jedoch sofort ab. „Nicht ohne meine Schwester. Professor White -"

„Keine Widerrede, Harry," sagte White fest und ihr Ton ließ eindeutig keinen Widerspruch von ihm zu.

„Plan wie besprochen?" fragte Steward ruhig. Für ihn war es beinahe unfassbar wie gefasst und gelassen sie war, als tobe hier nicht ein halber Krieg und sie ständen nicht unter Beschuss von drei dutzend Flüchen.

„Nein, ins Versteck 7, aber nicht direkt. Ausweichplan und dann erst rüber."

„Verstanden."

„Molly? Du musst mit ihnen gehen."

„Aber was ist mit euch? Was ist mit meinen anderen Kindern?"

„Ich kümmere mich um sie."

„Aber... Anna..."

„Ich verspreche, ich kümmere mich um sie. Pass du bitte auf Harry und die anderen auf. Lass sie nicht aus den Augen."

„Na... Na gut. Passt auf euch auf!"

PLOPP!

PLOPP!

White und noch jemand, wohl Mr Weasley, waren appariert. Harry spürte ein merkwürdiges, fremdes Gefühl. Die Sicht vor ihm war verschwommen, der Rauch war zwar weg, doch die Schwerelosigkeit bereitete ihm großes Unbehagen. Alles um ihn herum drehte sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit und er erkannte weder eine Gegend, noch einen Ort. Alles war verschmiert und dann plötzlich war es als ob er abrupt zum stehen kam und jemand sein Abendessen von eben mit einem heftigen Stoß in seinem Bauch wieder nach oben katapultierte.

Eine Sekunde verging und dann – Harry kam alles hoch und er übergab sich auf der Wiese. Dass er nicht der Einzige war hörte er an den Würggeräuschen in unmittelbarer Nähe. Fred und Ginny hatten sich wie er auch übergeben müssen. Selbst Mrs Weasley wirkte als ob sie schwer damit zu kämpfen hatte es ihren Kindern nicht gleich zu tun. Steward stand nach wie vor gelassen da und beobachtete alle drei mit gelangweilter Miene.

* * *

Die Gruppe reiste ab dem Punkt an durch Portschlüssel in verschiedene Gegenden, die einen waren ruhiger (In Wäldern, verlassenen Gebäuden), andere wiederum waren sehr laut (Direkt neben einem Gleis einer U-Bahn). Es dauerte eine gute Stunde und beinhaltete unzählige Portschlüssel bis sie endlich am Ziel ankamen, dem Versteck 7.

Es war eine verlassene Hütte in einer verlassenen Gegend in einem Waldstück. Es befanden sich keine anderen Hütten in der Nähe, noch sah man Menschen herum spazieren. Die Hütte selbst war sehr einfach und unterschied sich von einer normalen Hütte lediglich im Inneren, denn sie war magisch vergrößert. Während es von außen aussah, als ob es nur einen Raum hätte, sah man nach betreten, dass neben einem großen Raum mehrere kleine Räume durch eine Tür oder Flur trennte.

Harry hatte einige Male versucht mit Steward zu reden, aber die Hexe hatte kein Wort gesprochen, noch war sie auf seine Versuche irgendwie eingegangen. Tonks befand sich mit ihrer Mutter in der Hütte und hatte sich um die Gruppe gekümmert. Heilzauber für kleinere Wunden, Tee und Kekse, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Sie saßen am Ende alle im Wohnzimmer und warteten auf Nachricht, aber Harry wurde mit jeder weiteren Minute in der nichts passierte unruhiger. Ginny und Fred saßen zwar bei ihm, schienen jedoch genauso kurz vor dem ausflippen zu sein. Mrs Weasley wechselte immer wieder besorgte Blicke zwischen ihren Kindern, Harry, dem Kamin und der Tür. Allein Steward stand fest wie eine Festung am Fenster und beobachtete den sanften Schneefall im Garten.

„Ist es möglich, dass sie immer noch kämpfen?" platzte Harry schließlich einfach heraus und sah alle in der Runde an. „Es sind doch schon Stunden vergangen."

Steward hatte ihn nicht mal angesehen, geschweige denn gezeigt, dass sie ihn überhaupt wahrnahm.

„Molly?" fuhr Harry schließlich an die rundliche Hexe gewandt fort in der Hoffnung, sie würde wenigstens reagieren, aber Ron's Mutter sah nur tief besorgt zurück und zitterte sichtlich beunruhigt mit beiden Beinen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry," sagte sie ehrlich. „Der Fuchsbau war eigentlich geschützt. All die Schutzzauber haben doch auch die letzten Monate gehalten und wir waren uns sicher, dass sie auch weiterhin halten würden. Aber die Schutzzauber sind nur so stark wie derjenige, der sie erschafft und Anna... ich meine, Professosr White... "

„Todesser lagen auf der Lauer," sagte Steward plötzlich mit gelassener und gleichzeitig sehr vorsichtiger Stimme. Jeder von ihnen hatte sich ihr zugewandt, aber die Hexe starrte weiterhin durch das Fenster als ob sie damit rechnete, dass jeden Moment jemand hinter einem Baum vor dem Haus hervorspringen könnte.

„Beim Fuchsbau, in der Nähe von Hogwarts, rund um Harry's Wohnung. Sie warteten nur darauf, dass so etwas passiert. Lord Voldemort hat genug Anhänger, die diese mühsame Arbeit für ihn ausführen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, dass es eintraf. Anna White ist nun mal nicht Albus Dumbledore."

„Was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?!" blaffte Fred verärgert. Steward schien sich nicht im mindesten angegriffen zu fühlen.

„Albus Dumbledore war viel erfahrener. Seine Schutzzauber hätten selbst bei der geringsten Erschütterung seiner Gefühle gehalten. Angesichts dessen was kürzlich passiert ist, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, dass Anna White's Schutzzauber schwächeln."

„Sie hat uns benachrichtigt, sobald ihr auffiel, was passiert war," teilte Tonks ihnen mit, nachdem Steward schwieg und die Hexe im Gegensatz zu der Kollegin sehr wohl die Gefühle und Unruhe der anderen im Raum wahrnahm. Tonk's Bauch war mittlerweile richtig sichtbar und auch deswegen war sie wohl auch hier statt bei den anderen gewesen.

„Jeder, der zur Verfügung stand, eilte sofort zu euch. Dass sie noch nicht hier sind, kann bedeuteten, dass sie einen Umweg genommen haben oder woanders Schutz suchen mussten."

„Können sie das?!" drängte Ginny hoffnungsvoll.

„Der Orden des Phönix hat sehr viele Häuser als Versteck," sagte Tonks zuversichtlich. „Ihr kennt nur Grimmauldplatz 12 und jetzt auch dieses Haus hier. Aber der Orden hat sehr viele weitere Häuser, die meisten natürlich in England verteilt. Anna könnte mit den anderen in jedes dieser Häuser geflüchtet sein. Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird uns Bescheid geben, sobald sie kann."

„Und unser Haus?" sagte Ginny mit glasigen Augen. „Was ist damit?"

„Wenn Anna es geschafft hat ihre Zauber rechtzeitig zu erneuern, könnte es noch stehen," antwortete Tonks sanft. „Wenn nicht... wird es nicht mehr da sein, wenn ihr zurückkehrt."

Für Mrs Weasley schien das zu viel zu sein, denn sie entschuldigte sich bei allen und lief schnellen Schrittes in die Küche. Harry, Fred und Ginny waren sofort aufgesprungen und hatten ihr besorgt hinterher gesehen, aber Tonks schritt ihnen in den Weg und hielt sie davon ab ihr nachzurennen.

„Ich kümmere mich schon um Molly. Ihr solltet euch lieber ausruhen."

Harry sah Ginny und Fred besorgt an, aber beide hatten genauso besorgt zurückgesehen. Ginny sank daraufhin zurück auf die Couch und machte sich in einer Ecke klein. Fred ging auf und ab und blickte immer wieder mal unruhig in alle möglichen Richtungen. Harry indes stellte sich zu Steward dazu.

„Wie kommt es, dass sie nur auf Professor White hören?" fragte er geradeheraus, denn das war es, was er heute sah. Sie schützte ihn und zwar auf Befehl von Professor White hin und sie tat auch nur das, wozu sie von der Direktorin aufgefordert wurde. Was er nicht verstand war ihr Motiv.

Steward zuckte mit dem Mundwinkel und schmunzelte leise in sich hinein.

„Du weißt, was ich bin, Harry. Unsereins hört nicht auf jeden. Wir folgen dem, von dem wir uns sicher sind, dass wir das gemeinsame Ziel verfolgen."

Er blinzelte irritiert.

„Aber tut das nicht jeder im Orden des Phönix?"

„Menschen haben viele Ziele, Harry."

Aus diesem Satz wurde er nicht unbedingt viel schlauer, aber da Steward offensichtlich nichts mehr hinzufügen würde, beschloss auch Harry das sein zu lassen. Er setzte sich zurück zu Ginny, legte seine Hand um ihre Schulter und drückte sie Mutmachend. Ginny hatte sich förmlich an ihn geklammert und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt.

* * *

Er wusste nicht wie lange sie da saßen und darauf warteten, dass die restlichen Familie kam, da rührte sich Steward.

„Jemand kommt," sagte sie und starrte mit verengten Augen nach draußen. Nur ein Moment später wurde die Tür geöffnet und Kingsley Shacklebolt, Brian, Remus, Mr Weasley, Bill, Fleur und einige wenige weitere fremde Hexen und Zauberer aus dem Orden schritten herein. Die, auf die Harry aber gehofft hatte, waren nicht dabei. Jilli und Ron fehlten, genauso wie George und Charlie Weasley oder White.

„Wo sind die anderen?" fragte er direkt an Remus gewandt, nachdem die meisten anderen die Anwesenden Jugendlichen gar nicht beachtet hatten und sich untereinander unterhielten.

„Sie sind noch nicht hier?!" fragte dieser jedoch entsetzt und schüttelte dann niedergeschlagen den Kopf. „Wir haben sie verloren. Alles stand unter Rauch und wir sind appariert als Professor White das Zeichen dazu gab. Ausgemacht war, sich an einem Sammelpunkt zu treffen oder direkt hier her zu kommen. Wir haben am Sammelpunkt lange gewartet aber es kam niemand mehr. Wir hatten gehofft, sie wären bereits hier. Mad-Eye ist zurück, um nachzusehen, wie die Lage dort ist und müsste gleich hier -"

Noch bevor der Satz zu Ende gesprochen war, hämmerte es an der Tür und Tonks öffnete die Tür für Moody. Total eingeschneit stampfte er den Schnee mit sich herein und schlug die Tür mit einem lauten Rums hinter sich wieder zu. Er war alleine...

„Nichts," erklärte er allen Anwesenden, da ihn auch absolut jeder hier im Raum erwartungsvoll angestarrt hatte. Mrs Weasley brach halb zusammen und sank unter verzweifeltem Schluchzen auf das Sofa, Fred's Gesicht war zu Stein erstarrt und Mr Weasley schien gleichfalls mit sich zu ringen. Ginny versuchte ihre Mutter zu beruhigen, aber Harry sah, wie sehr sie selbst damit zu kämpfen hatte nicht sofort los zu weinen.

„Was heißt das genau?" fragte Harry Moody, der sich dem jungen Zauberer daraufhin auch zuwandte.

„Einige Leichen, aber das waren alles Todesser. Sonst war alles leer. Keiner unserer Leute weit und breit. Könnte bedeuten, dass sie geschnappt worden sind."

„Oder aber auch, dass sie fliehen konnten und sich nun irgendwo anders verstecken," warf Kingsley ein und schien im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen noch am ruhigsten zu sein. „Wir sollten keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen."

Harry hörte, wie ein fremder Zauberer sagte, dass sie ohne White verloren waren, wenn Voldemort sie hat und eine andere Hexe gab ihm recht. Kingsley winkte alle, die mit ihnen hereingeschritten waren zu sich und teilte ihnen mit, dass sie sich wieder zurückziehen sollten, um Kraft zu sammeln. Wenn sie Hilfe brauchten, würde er sich wie immer melden. Daraufhin verschwand zumindest ein großer Teil der Anwesenden wieder, was im Großen und Ganzen diejenigen waren, die Harry ohnehin zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte oder vorher vielleicht einmal im Schloss als Aufpasser sah.

„Unser Haus steht also noch?" fragte Ginny hoffnungsvoll. Mad-Eye zuckte mit dem Mundwinkel.

„Keine Ahnung. War kein Durchkommen."

„Wie jetzt?" blaffte Fred verwirrt.

„Kein Durchkommen," wiederholte Moody brummig. „Da sind Schutzzauber, die das Haus verdecken und es für das bloße Auge versteckt haben."

„Dann lebt Anna noch," sagte Kingsley sofort. „Diese Schutzzauber konnte nur sie setzen und diese wären nicht noch da, wenn sie nicht mehr leben würde."

„Dann sind sie vielleicht noch im Haus?!" sagte Harry.

„Leider nicht," entgegnete Kingsley jedoch. „Diese Schutzzauber können keine Personen verstecken. Nur Gegenstände."

„Kingsley hat recht," sagte Mr Weasley sichtlich erleichtert. „Anna ist am Leben und bei ihnen und das wiederum heißt, sie sind zumindest sicher. Was tun wir also?"

Shacklebolt's Blick verfinsterte sich und er sah mal Remus, mal Mr Weasley, mal Mad-Eye Moody fragend an, aber keiner der Männer hatte gesprochen. Er wandte sich schließlich an Brian, der bis dahin ruhig an der Wand gelehnt stand und die Männer beobachtet hatte.

„Nun," schlug Brian nachdenklich vor. „Wir kennen alle Portschlüssel und die Strecken, die geplant waren. Wir könnten zwei Gruppen zu je 2 Leute bilden und beide Strecken möglichst unauffällig ablaufen, die am wahrscheinlichsten sind. Da Ron verletzt ist, bleiben nur zwei mögliche Strecken und vielleicht haben sie sich dort irgendwo zurückgezogen. Zu zweit würden wir außerdem weniger Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken, falls Todesser in der Nähe lauern."

Shacklebolt zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte er jedoch zustimmend. „Gut, Remus und Ich suchen die eine Strecke ab. Brian und Arthur die andere. Mad-Eye, du bleibst hier, falls sie es doch noch herschaffen."

Harry hatte gerade den Mund geöffnet, um zu sagen, dass er ein Teil der Suchmannschaft sein wollte, da hatte Brian jedoch bereits gesprochen.

„Arthur sollte lieber hier bleiben. Die anderen werden sich sonst noch größere Sorgen machen. Vor allen Dingen Molly."

„Okay, dann kommt Moody mit dir und Arthur bleibt hier."

„Wie wärs mit Harry?" entgegnete Brian jedoch und sofort hafteten sämtliche Blicke der Männer auf ihn. Einer ungläubiger als der andere. Harry realisierte, dass sein Mund noch immer offen stand, und schloss ihn sofort wieder.

„Harry?" fragte Shacklebolt skeptisch. „Sollte er nicht besser hier im Versteck bleiben. Er ist schließlich derjenige, den die Todesser gesucht haben."

„Harry braucht Erfahrung," sagte Brian entschieden. „Professor White hätte das auch getan, wenn sie hier wäre. Und ich pass auf ihn auf."

Shacklebolt sah alles andere als angenehm aus als er schließlich nickte. Mehr als ob er in einem unglaublich sauren Apfel gebissen hätte. Harry dagegen nickte Brian dankbar zu, welcher wiederum zurücknickte und zwinkerte.

* * *

Was er vorher nicht aussprach, tat er dann aber als sie gemeinsam aufgebrochen waren. Brian kannte die Strecke und Harry apparierte mit ihm Seit-an-Seit die Kette der Portschlüssel ab.

„Danke, dass du Kingsley dazu überredet hast, mich mitgehen zu lassen."

„Schon gut. Jilli ist deine Schwester. Kingsley versteht das auch."

„Weiß jeder vom Orden Bescheid über Jilli und mich?"

„Nah, nur ein paar wenige. Das heißt... Jeder weiß, dass Jilli und du _Geschwister_ seid. Also _Geschwister_."

Er hatte bedeutungsvoll mit beiden Händen Häschenohren gezeigt. Auf Harry's irren Blick hin, hatte Brian keine andere Wahl als eine Erklärung hinzuzufügen.

„Deine Eltern hatten damals auf Anfrage erzählt, dass Jilli ein Kind einer Verwandten deiner Mutter war, die jedoch gestorben ist und haben sie daher adoptiert und sie wissen, dass Dumbledore Jilli nach Voldemort's Fall Yuno zum Schutz übergab. Die ganze Wahrheit kennen sie nicht."

„Err, verstehe. Molly und Arthur?"

„Wissen es nicht. Das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass man ihnen weniger vertraut, sondern nur damit Jilli zu schützen. Je weniger die Wahrheit wissen, um so sicherer ist sie. Beide kannten sie aber aus ihrer Zeit bei deinen Eltern."

„Err, okay."

Das erklärte ihm zumindest, warum Molly so seltsam fürsorglich mit Jilli umgegangen war.

„Und das von dir und Professor White?"

Brian lachte.

„Ja, Molly und Arthur wissen davon. Das wars aber auch schon. Für die anderen bin ich weiterhin Brian _Tonks_. Molly und Arthur wissen es, weil Dumbledore es ihnen erzählt hat, als er mich dem Orden vorstellte. Wollte wohl, dass ich eine Bindung zur Familie Mütterlicherseits aufbaue, wenn schon meine Mum bis dahin als tot galt."

Die beiden apparierten zum nächsten Portschlüssel. In Harry schlummerten so viele Fragen, er wusste gar nicht, welche er eigentlich stellen sollte.

„Warst du schon bei Sirius?"

Brian schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nah, seitdem du mir erzählt hast, dass Professor White ihn aus dem Schleier geholt hat, zermartere ich mir den Kopf, wie man ihm aus diesem komatösen Zustand holen könnte. Bin Tag und Nacht an Büchern und Artikeln dran und such nach einem Zusammenhang, den ich ausnützen könnte. Bevor ich mit Remus zu euch aufbrach, ging ich gerade ein interessanten Artikel durch."

„Das heißt, du hast eine Idee?"

„Ich hab nen Ansatz, mehr nicht. Ich glaub, Professor White kennst sich damit besser aus, aber ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit mit ihr zu reden. Kennst du die Geschichte über die Steine von _White Sea_?"

„Err -"

Brian lächelte mild.

„Hat nichts mit Professor White's Namen zu tun," witzelte er mit einem süffisanten Ausdruck. „Kurzfassung: Ist ein magischer Ort mit wertvollen Steinen, voll von weißer Magie und erschaffen durch die Königin der Phowlyris. Mit den Steinen lässt sich so manches ausführen, wo sonst selbst starke Magie versagt. Nachdem, was ich über den _Atem des Todes_ weiß, könnte dies eine Chance sein. Existieren allerdings nicht mehr viele und ist auch nicht so, als ob man sie einfach hinter der nächsten Ecke her kriegt. Meines Wissens nach gibt es nur noch zwei. Ein Alexandrit und ein Rubin. Von beidem kennt man den Aufenthaltsort nicht. – Okay, langsam wird's knapp."

Die beiden blieben mitten in einem verlassenen Waldfleck stehen, wo gerade ein Reh vorbei sprang und Brian hatte sein Gesicht verfinstert und die Arme verschränkt. Harry fiel plötzlich auf, dass er einen vertraut gestrickten schwarzen Pullover mit einem B trug. Brian, dem der verwunderte Blick des Freundes auffiel, sah auf die Ursache und grinste breit.

„Hatte ihn gerade anprobiert als die Nachricht kam," erklärte er kurz. „Also hier sind sie auch nicht. Auch keine Nachricht von Kingsley und Remus oder Arthur soweit."

„Kann es sein, dass Professor White sie alle woanders hingebracht hat?"

„Entgegen des eigenen Plans, den sie selber erstellt hat? Wohl kaum."

„Wissen Jilli und die anderen auch von dem Plan?"

Brian dachte kurz nach, bevor er eine Grimasse zog.

„Glaub nicht. Jilli und Charlie waren nicht dafür gedacht eine Gruppe wegzubringen."

„Dann könnten sie woanders sein, wenn Professor White zum Beispiel gar nicht bei Bewusstsein ist, oder?"

„Ja, schon, aber wieso sollte sie nicht bei Bewusstsein sein? Sie ist erfahren genug, um sich niemals mit einem solchen Fluch erwischen zu lassen. Sie müsste schon sehr krank sein, damit man sie mit einem Fluch außer Gefecht setzen kann."

Harry kam es zu spät, dass er sich wohl viel zu auffällig verhalten haben musste, denn Brian sah ihn auf einmal misstrauisch an.

„Sie ist krank?"

Erwischt! Harry schluckte hart.

„N-Nein..." stotterte er in der Hoffnung es irgendwie noch abwehren zu können, dann aber zog er es wieder zurück „Doch."

Warum auch immer, aber er konnte Brian nicht anlügen, genauso wenig wie er seine Schwester hätte direkt anlügen können, wenn sie ihn gefragt hätte. Es war etwas anderes für ihn die Wahrheit zu verschweigen, aber ins Gesicht lügen war eine andere Sache.

„Sie ist krank... Wie krank?"

„Ich weiß es nicht," sagte er ehrlich. „Aber Snape hat sie mit dem Trank wohl nicht so geheilt, wie gedacht."

Brian hatte nichts darauf erwidert, stattdessen blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte in die Leere. Es war das erste Mal, dass er ihn in dieser Schockstarre erlebte. Der Freund war so gefasst gewesen, als er von Sirius' Rückkehr erfuhr, Harry hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihn diese Nachricht so aus der Fassung schmeißen konnte. Zumindest für einen kurzen Augenblick. Brian schüttelte schließlich den Kopf und wandte sich gefasst wieder zu ihm zurück.

„Das würde so einiges erklären," sagte er frustriert. „In dem Fall – Charlie oder Jilli... Charlie oder Jilli... Charlie oder Jilli..."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Das hatte der Freund ja sehr schnell weggesteckt, wenn er nun direkt wieder zur Suche zurückkam. Er hatte erwartet, dass noch etwas nachkam, dass er ihn vielleicht sogar anfuhr, weil er ihm nichts gesagt hatte, aber Brian blieb konzentriert.

„Jilli."

„Jilli, was?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Jilli hat die Führung übernommen."

„Was macht dich da so sicher?" fragte er Brian verwirrt, aber der Freund blitzte ihn spitz an.

„Nun, du magst es nicht glauben, aber Jilli kann sehr temperamentvoll und einnehmend werden, wenn sie aufgewühlt ist. Eine außer Gefecht gesetzte Professor White wäre für mich ein sicherer Grund, dass sie genau das wird.

Fred und Charlie respektieren und mögen sie zu sehr, als dass sie ihr widersprechen würden, obgleich Charlie der ältere von ihnen beiden ist."

„Wie dem auch sei. Komm mit. Ich hab so ne Ahnung, wo Jilli die Gruppe hingebracht haben könnte. Erst recht, wenn ein Teil davon verletzt ist."

* * *

Wieder apparierten sie Seit-an-Seit. Diesmal jedoch ging das ganze etwas länger, zumindest hatte Harry das Gefühl nicht ganz so kurz von Gummi durchgequetscht zu werden wie sonst üblich. Sie kamen in einem vertrauten Dorf heraus und standen mitten an einer ebenfalls bekannten Weggabelung. _Godric's Hollow_.

Ihm blieb förmlich das Herz stehen als ihn eine Befürchtung übermannte. Seine Schwester war mit den anderen doch nicht in den Friedhof gelaufen?

„Keine Sorge," sagte Brian schmunzelnd. Ein Blick reichte aus, um zu zeigen, dass es ihm im Gesicht gestanden haben musste, was er dachte. „Sie ist nicht auf dem Friedhof. Wenn sie hier her sind, dann dort."

Er nickte in eine andere Richtung, in der das zerstörte Haus seiner verstorbenen Eltern stand. Harry nickte erleichtert und beide liefen schnellen Schrittes ins Dorf hinein und zum Haus rüber, wo sie beide vor der Tür stehen blieben. Von außen sah es aus als ob sich nichts verändert hätte und sich auch niemand im Haus befand. Beide Jungs sahen sich bedeutungsvoll an ohne ein Wort gesprochen zu haben. Etwa eine Minute ging das so und dann - „Brauchst du ne extra Einladung, Harry? Mach die Tür auf! Du und Jilli seid die Einzigen, die die Tür öffnen können."

„Err – Stimmt ja. Sorry."

Er gestand ihm lieber nicht, dass er sich noch gefragt hatte, warum sie hier eigentlich stehen blieben. Harry öffnete die Haustür und trat mit Brian neben sich hinein. Es war dunkel, so wie auch beim letzten Mal.

„Sieht nicht so aus, als ob hier jemand ist," sagte Harry frustriert als – KRACH! Er war gegen eine Vase gelaufen, die auf dem Boden gelegen hatte und mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen an der Wand zerbrach. Es folgte lautes Gepolter und nur eine Sekunde später waren zwei Zauberstäbe gegen die beiden gerichtet, während Harry zur selben Zeit seinen gezogen und ebenfalls reflexartig zum Angriff bereit vor sich hielt. Er blickte direkt in die Zauberstäbe von Charlie Weasley und Jilli. Brian, der weder den Zauberstab wie Harry gezogen hatte, noch wie einer der drei eine Kampfposition eingenommen hatte, schüttelte nur Augenrollend den Kopf, als Jilli und Charlie ihre Zauberstäbe erleichtert wieder einsteckten.

„Ein Glück!" rief sie und hatte Harry sofort ganz fest umarmt. „Wir dachten schon, Snape und die anderen hätten uns gefunden."

„Snape und wer immer die anderen auch sind haben kein Zutritt in dieses Haus," warf Brian schmunzelnd ein. Er blitzte die beiden amüsiert an und Charlie und Jilli konnten nicht anders als sich am Kopf zu kratzen und sichtlich peinlich berührt zu lächeln.

„Stimmt ja... Genau..." sagte sie kurz unangenehm, fasste sich aber sehr schnell wieder, angesichts ihrer ernsten Lage. „Wie habt ihr uns gefunden?"

„Ich bin den unsichtbaren Brotkrümeln gefolgt," kommentierte Brian. „Wo ist Professor White und Ron?"

„Oben," antwortete Jilli leise. „Sich ausruhen... Beide. Ron ist okay. Die Verletzung wird schon wieder."

Wieder passierte es, doch dieses Mal schlief Harry nicht mal. Jilli's Gefühle drangen in ihm ein. Es war als ob die Welt für sie unterging und Harry wusste, diese Verzweiflung in ihr bedeutete, dass auch sie dieselbe Schlussfolgerung gezogen hatte wie Brian zuvor. Sie wusste ebenfalls vom ernst über White's Zustand.

„Harry?" sagte Jilli besorgt. Wieder war es ihm zu spät aufgefallen, dass man es ihm vom Gesicht ablesen konnte, wie schlecht er sich fühlte, denn so wie Jilli und Charlie ihn ansahen, befürchteten sie offenbar, dass er gleich ohnmächtig umkippen könnte. Harry schluckte hart und atmete tief durch.

„Ich bin okay..."

„Nein, bist du nicht..." flüsterte Jilli mehr zu sich selbst, obgleich sie ihn angesehen hatte. Brian schüttelte erneut den Kopf, dieses Mal jedoch ohne zu schmunzeln. Im Gegenteil, sein Ausdruck zeigte seine tiefe Frustration.

„Charlie? Könntest du oben Bescheid geben, dass wir hier sind?"

„Klar," sagte er, wenn auch ein wenig verwirrt. Kaum, dass er aus dem Raum verschwunden war, schritt Brian zu Harry und Jilli dazu.

„Ich nehm an, du, Jilli, weißt ebenfalls, wie es um Anna steht und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, so ist das Band zwischen euch gerade richtig... _scheiße,_ weshalb du, Harry, alles fühlst, was Jilli fühlt. Hab ich recht oder hab ich recht?"

Weder Harry noch Jilli gaben eine Antwort, aber das brauchte es auch nicht. Wieder sprachen ihre Gesichter Bände und Brian konnte es einfach nicht lassen aufs Neue zu schmunzeln.

„Ihr Potters," grinste er amüsiert. „Wenn James genauso war, versteh ich, warum Sirius sagte, James konnte ihm und Anna nie etwas vormachen. Euch ist schon klar, wenn andere ihr Herz auf der Zunge tragen, klebt es euch direkt auf der Nase?"

Ein dämlicher Seitenblick von beiden und Brian schraubte sein Grinsen sofort ab. Er räusperte sich mit einem milden Lächeln.

„Nun denn... Ich sende mal eine Nachricht an die anderen, um sie zu beruhigen und ihr zwei... versucht euer Band in den Griff zu bekommen."

Kaum war Brian hinaus geschritten, sahen sich Harry und Jilli beunruhigt an.

„Es tut mir leid," flüsterte sie betrübt, doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ist schon gut. Ehrlich. Hat Professor White dir das erzählt?"

„Ja und nein. Ich mein, braucht nicht großartig viel Grips um die Schlussfolgerung zu ziehen, wenn man die Anzeichen sieht. Sie ist noch immer bewusstlos, also hat sie es nicht gesagt. Anna wird jedoch nicht einfach so bewusstlos und schon gar nicht von einem schwachen Fluch wie den _Impedimenta_. Was passiert ist war Aussage genug. Du wusstest also davon?"

Harry nickte bedrückt und wusste, dass sie ihm deswegen auch nicht böse war. Das zumindest sah er an ihrem Ausdruck und spürte er durch das, was sie fühlte. Jilli lächelte traurig.

„Wenigstens hat Anna nun keine andere Wahl als mit mir zu reden, denn immerhin ist sie womöglich die Einzige, die mir helfen kann das Band zwischen uns nicht ausarten zu lassen."

„Ja, wenigstens..." stimmte Harry ihr leise zu.


	24. Chapter 24

Nächtes =)

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Huhu =)

Und dich regt das nicht auf, wenn sich dann doch wieder herausstellt, dass sie ihre 1 hatte und du eben nicht, weil es dir ja wirklich schlecht ging, wenn du sagst, dass es schlecht ging? Regulär hatte ich nämlich schon meine schlechte Note, wenn ich sagte, dass es schlecht war Öö

Hm... Ich muss zugeben, dass ich die neuen Disney Filme auch nicht wirklich anschaue. Stimmt schon, dass ihnen viel von den alten Filmen fehlt. Star Wars wird ja nun auch von Disney produziert XD Schöne und das Biest. Ich mag Emma Watson eigentlich auch gern, mal sehen, ob ich den Film anschaue. Eigentlich mag ich die Schöne und das Biest nicht so gerne von der Geschichte her, muss aber auch zugeben, dass ich nie das Ende gesehen habe XD Also wer weiß. Emma Watson mochte ich total in dem Film _Vielleicht lieber morgen_. Habs halt auf englisch angeschaut ( _The perks of being a wallflower_ ) weil ich den britischen Akzent so gern mag =).

Na ja, etwas Schnee kommt ja doch eigentlich jeden Winter noch, oder? Ist nicht viel, aber so ein klitze kleines bisschen ^^ Zu Weihnachten liegt halt regulär nichts. Schade, aber irgendwie auch gut, denn dann muss ich nicht kratzen oder Schnee schaufeln. Kann mich an einem Winter erinnern als der Schnee nicht mehr aufhörte und das Schnee schaufeln so gut wie nichts brachte, weil ne Stunde später alles wieder voll war.

Ich hab mein Zeugnis erst seit letzter Woche ^^ Ich werd die ersten Bewerbungen erst im Januar los schicken, sobald die Feiertage vorbei sind und ich mir klar darüber bin, was ich eigentlich machen will.

Yap, hast du richtig in Erinnerung mit der Zeit in der auch das Haus zerstört worden ist.

Schon =) Das mochte ich an Mrs Weasley auch immer richtig gern. Harry hat ja sofort im ersten Jahr ein Pulli bekommen bevor er Mrs Weasley überhaupt richtig kennengelernt hat, hihi.

Ja, das ist definitiv James zu verdanken, dass Kaylar auf Harry aufpasst. Mit Diana wäre das ganze schon etwas schwerer gewesen. Harry hat eigentlich viele seiner Verbündeten seinem Vater zu verdanken. War aber auch beabsichtigt mit CofX.

Die Schutzzauber sind gebrochen, weil Anna ihre Gefühle nicht im Griff hatte. Siehe in diesem Kapitel =) Die Schutzzauber sind nur so stark wie derjenige, der sie ausspricht und Anna ist zwar stark, aufgrund ihres Zustandes aber eben manchmal auch nicht.

Yap, richtig. Nur wissen das Anna, Brian und Harry nicht, dass Jilli ein Alexandrit hat und Jilli weiß nicht, dass so ein Stein hätte helfen können. Der Stein wird noch im Laufe der FF wichtig.

Auch zu dem, was Jilli's und Harry's Band aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte gibt es in diesem Kapitel mehr. Sie ist ja selber eine sehr emotionale und Gefühlsbetonte Person, während alle um sie herum eher zurückhaltend und in sich gekehrt waren. Remus, Yuno, Fleur, Dumbledore. Harry dagegen ist wie Jilli, lebt seine Gefühle auch aus und das machte ihr das sich selbst beherrschen schwer, zumal dann auch noch das Chaos mit Anna um sie herum zur selben Zeit passierte. Sozusagen hatte sie 16 Jahre lang ein relativ geregeltes Leben und mit einem Schlag bricht alles auf sie ein. Ist für sie nicht leicht damit umzugehen, erst recht nicht, wo ihr die Eltern fehlen, die ihr hätten die Stütze sein sollen. So gern ich Remus und Yuno auch habe, aber sie sind keine guten Stützen was das angeht.

Thx fürs liebe Review =) Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 24 – Voldemort, who stole Christmas III

Es fühlte sich an... Sie wusste nicht, wie es sich anfühlte. Es gab kein Wort, das dieses Gefühl hätte beschreiben können. Verängstigt? Verwirrt? Taub? Verloren?

„Ich fass es nicht," hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme neben sich. Anna wandte ihren schweren Kopf zur Seite und sah in ungläubige, dunkle Augen. Obgleich sie ihr vertraut waren, so hatte sich das Gesicht zu dem sie gehörten verändert, war älter, müder und sie war sich nicht sicher, dass er wirklich die Person war, die sie glaubte. Sirius setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett und half ihr sich aufzurichten, sein Blick war dabei stets fest in ihre Augen gerichtet.

„Du hast recht behalten," sagte er zu einer anderen Person, die sich offenbar ebenfalls in unmittelbarer Nähe befand. Anna drehte sich vorsichtig nach hinten und erkannte eine bekannte Person nicht unweit bei ihnen stehen. Albus Dumbledore. Er hatte sie einen langen Moment intensiv beobachtet bevor er den kleinen Abstand zwischen ihnen überwand und sich neben Sirius stellte, sein Ausdruck war verschlossen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, du hast sehr viele Fragen," begann Dumbledore umsichtig. „Und wir werden dir auf alle antworten. Es ist jedoch wichtig, dass du es _langsam_ angehst. Ich bitte dich daher mich sprechen zu lassen, bevor du deine Fragen stellst. Machst du das bitte für mich?"

Anna wandte sich zuerst an Sirius, doch nachdem er offenbar dafür war, nickte sie sehr langsam. Sie hatte Fragen... und sie hatte keine. Ihr Gehirn war wie leergefegt als ob sie nicht mal im Stande dazu wäre überhaupt ein Wort zu formen. Dumbledore deutete Sirius an sich zu setzen und während sich dieser neben Anna auf das Bett niederließ und ihre Hand ergriff, nahm Dumbledore auf einen Stuhl daneben platz.

„Vor beinahe 14 Jahren bist du in ein Hinterhalt geraten. Du wurdest von Dementoren angegriffen... und getötet."

Er wartete, um ihr Zeit zu geben, das Gesprochene zu verdauen. Anna reagierte nicht und doch zeigte ihr Blick, dass sie ihm zuhörte.

„Du warst zu schwach, um dich zu wehren und sie waren zu viele. Einer schaffte es den _Kuss des Dementors_ an dir zu vollziehen. Dies ist nun 14 Jahre her.

Wie du weißt, kann ein Körper ohne Seele existieren. Das ist das, was du getan hast. Du existiertest ohne Seele.

Es gab ein Weg den Prozess des Kuss des Dementors rückgängig zu machen und die Seele zurück in den Körper zu führen. Auch wenn dieser noch nicht sehr ausgereift oder bekannt war, so beschloss ich den Versuch zu wagen. Es war ein langwieriger Prozess und doch, letzten Endes wie nun eingetroffen, ein erfolgreicher."

Wieder pausierte Dumbledore in seinen Ausführungen, diesmal jedoch hatte Anna gesprochen. Ihre Stimme war sehr leise, gebrochen, aber sie war vorhanden.

„14 Jahre," hauchte sie ungläubig und schluckte hart. „Will ich... will ich überhaupt wissen, was darin passiert ist?"

Dabei hatte Anna nicht Dumbledore angesehen, sondern Sirius. Denn so wenig wie sie stets im Gesicht des einen ablesen konnte, genauso offen stand alles im Gesicht des anderen. Sie schluckte erneut hart und wandte sich von beiden Männern ab.

„James und Lilli sind tot..." flüsterte sie verzweifelt und plötzlich rang sie um Fassung.

„Ich sehe, deine emphatischen Fähigkeiten sind noch immer so stark vorhanden wie vorher," stellte Dumbledore indes stolz fest ohne auf ihre Aussage einzugehen. „Das ist sehr gut. Das bedeutet, der Trank wirkt wie er sollte."

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass Snape tatsächlich mal zu etwas gut ist," warf Sirius spöttisch ein, ebenfalls in dem Versuch vom eigentlichen Thema wegzukommen.

„Snape?" wiederholte Anna verwirrt.

„Severus Snape ist es zu verdanken, dass wir deine Seele zurück in deinen Körper bringen konnten," sprach Dumbledore ruhig. „Er kam mit der Idee zu mir und er hat dies die letzten 14 Jahre lang getan ohne je aufgegeben zu haben."

„Snape..." wiederholte sie verwirrt. Dann aber hatte etwas ihr Herz aufgerüttet. „Was ist mit Harry? Und Jilli? Und Brian?"

Sirius zuckte überrascht auf.

„Du kennst Brian?"

Anna hatte den Mund geöffnet, um etwas zu sagen, ihn dann aber wieder geschlossen als ihr etwas klar wurde. Das letzte, woran sie sich erinnerte war vieles, aber ein Gespräch mit Sirius, in dem sie ihm von ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn erzählte, das war nicht dabei.

„Brian, Sirius, ist euer Sohn," erklärte Dumbledore sanft, wissend, dass dies sonst zu viel für seine Urenkelin war. Er wollte nichts zulassen, was ihre Genesung hätte gefährden können. Aber durch seine Worte war es nun nicht mehr nur Anna, dessen Gefühle im Chaos lagen. Sirius wusste genauso wenig damit umzugehen und starrte Dumbledore entsetzt und nach einer Erklärung fordernd an.

„Brian ist unser Sohn? Brian Tonks?!"

„Bitte, beruhigte dich, Sirius," sagte Dumbledore eindringlich. „Ihr beide habt das recht die Wahrheit zu erfahren und so möchte ich euch diese auch mitteilen. Ich bitte euch aber auch, mich vollständig anzuhören, so dass ihr versteht, warum alles so hatte kommen müssen."

Anna und Sirius tauchten einen kurzen Blick, doch hatte keiner von beiden danach genickt oder gesprochen. Dumbledore nahm dies als Zeichen, dass sie einverstanden waren und fuhr fort.

„Wie ihr beide wisst, haben wir nach Anna's Rückkehr aus Voldemort's Gefangenschaft ihre Erinnerungen manipuliert. Wir taten dies in dem festen Glauben, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit war, damit sie auch wieder gesund wird. Du warst am zerbrechen und das war nicht verwunderlich, nach allem, was passiert war. Andere hätten das nicht überlebt.

Bei diesem Vorhaben stellten wir jedoch fest, dass etwas mit den Erinnerungen nicht in Ordnung war. Jemand anderes hatte sie bereits manipuliert und es brauchte nicht viel, um zu ahnen, wer es war.

Voldemort.

Es bedurfte einige Zeit, aber wir fanden schließlich heraus, was wirklich in der Gefangenschaft passiert war. Er hatte bei Anna eine schwarzmagische Geburt eingeleitet und ihr das Baby direkt nach der Geburt weggenommen. Er hatte es also nicht getötet, wie es in der ursprünglich von ihm veränderten Erinnerung der Fall war.

Ich spielte zu jenem Zeitpunkt durchaus mit dem Gedanken euch beiden davon zu erzählen, entschied jedoch, dass es besser war, zuerst die ganze Wahrheit herauszufinden, bevor ich euch damit belaste. Was folgte war eine Zeit mit sehr vielen Widersprüchen.

Die Wahrheit jedoch kommt stets ans Licht. Früher oder später. Ich suchte und ich fand die Wahrheit. Voldemort wollte es erneut tun. Sein eigenes _Black Heart_ erschaffen, wie er es auch schon mit Anna's Geburt tun wollte. Er hatte seinen Plan James die Magie Gryffindor's zu rauben nie aufgegeben.

Nachdem ich wusste, dass der Kleine noch am Leben war, tat ich alles in meiner Macht stehende, um ihn von Voldemort wegzuholen. Ich möchte euch versichern, dass ich nie die Absicht hatte, euch euren Sohn vorzuenthalten. Nicht in diesem Ausmaß jedenfalls. Aber er war am Anfang zu zerbrechlich, die Weise, auf die Voldemort den Jungen geholt hat, war gefährlich und hatte grauenhafte Folgen für den Jungen und für euch. Ich musste erst sicher gehen, dass er mit seinem Vorhaben kein Erfolg hatte und ich euch drei heil wiedervereinigen kann.

Ich entschied, dass es das beste war, euch vorerst nichts davon zu erzählen. Zugegeben, der Zeitpunkt an dem ich Anna davon erzählt habe, war im Nachhinein gesehen der wohl ungünstigste, den es hätte geben können. Könnte ich die Zeit zurückdrehen, so würde ich es rückgängig machen und einen anderen Zeitpunkt wählen.

Du fragst dich richtig, Anna, warum Sirius bisher nichts davon wusste. Dies hängt jedoch mit einer anderen Gegebenheit zusammen, die einem anderen Ereignis geschuldet war."

„Ich saß 12 Jahre in Askaban," warf Sirius ein, bevor Dumbledore überhaupt dazu ansetzen konnte. Anna hatte sich ihm ungläubig zugewandt. In ihrem Gesicht konnte er das unfassbare Entsetzen sehen und mit einem Mal kam alles zurück was er in den letzten zwei Jahren zu verdrängen versuchte. All die Gefühle, die ihn förmlich erdrückten. Dieser eine kurze Blick zwischen ihnen war genug, damit sie verstand.

„Weil du unschuldig warst..." flüsterte sie abwesend. „Und dir aber keiner geglaubt hat."

Sie wandte sich wieder Dumbledore zu und auch ihm war eindeutig anzusehen, wie sehr ihn das alles mitnahm und dass er durchaus Schuld empfand. „Deswegen hast du Sirius nichts von unserem Sohn erzählt... Aber... 12 Jahre... warum nicht als du herausfandest, dass er unschuldig war?"

Dumbledore atmete bedrückt aus.

„Sirius hatte eine Menge zu verarbeiten und eine Menge aufzuholen. Ich wollte es ihn Schritt für Schritt tun lassen.

Brian wusste von euch beiden. Andromeda und Ted Tonks haben ihm seit kleinauf erzählt, wer er war und wer seine richtigen Etlern sind. Auch er befand es für richtig, Sirius die Zeit zu geben, um ihn langsam kennenzulernen."

Weder Sirius noch Anna hatten etwas darauf erwidert, Dumbledore verstand und erhob sich. Es war Zeit zu gehen.

„Nehmt euch die Zeit, um dies zu verarbeiten. Ihr habt alles recht der Welt das zu empfinden was gerade in euch vorgeht."

Mit diesen letzten Worten schritt er hinaus und ließ beide in der Stille zurück. Anna und Sirius hatten sich gegenseitig tief in die Augen gesehen und es dauerte wie es ihr vorkam eine Ewigkeit, dass sie sich endlich rühren konnte.

„Meine Haare sind weiß," flüsterte sie aufgelöst. Sirius begann zu schmunzeln und hatte ihr eine weiße Strähne aus dem Gesicht hinter das Ohr gestrichen.

„Dann haben wir jetzt Haarfarben passend zu unseren Nachnamen," witzelte er leise. Anna war nicht darauf eingegangen. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand an ihre Wange und hatte es sofort wieder entsetzt weggezogen.

„An, was -"

Er brach als er bemerkte wie sie ihr Spiegelbild im Glas der Fensterscheibe anstarrte und wusste, was sie so schockierte. Sirius schob ihr Gesicht mit einem Finger an ihrer Wange vorsichtig zu ihm zurück, so dass sie wieder einander ansahen und drückte ihr ein innigen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Lass es egal sein, was äußerlich mit uns passiert ist. Was zählt ist, wer wir innen sind."

„Sirius..." flüsterte sie leise und lehnte ihre Stirn an die seine, bevor sie ihre Augen schloss und langsam ein atmete.

„Wieso ist das passiert?"

„Das frage ich mich auch ständig..." sagte er kurz frustriert, dann aber kroch ihm ein Lächeln über die Lippen. „Jetzt gerade aber nicht."

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Du lebst, An. _Du lebst_. Weißt du, wie _oft_ ich in der letzten Zeit daran dachte, wie es wäre wenn du noch da wärst? Ich hab annähernd jeden Tag daran gedacht. Jeden verdammten Tag! Und hier bist du und du lebst. Genau jetzt hab ich das Gefühl alles ist okay.

Ich bin nicht sauer auf Dumbledore, weil _du_ hier vor mir sitzt. Ich vermisse zum ersten Mal nicht mehr meine besten Freunde, weil _du_ wieder mit mir sprichst. Ich verfluche zum ersten Mal nicht mehr das Leben, weil ich zu glücklich dafür bin. Du machst mich glücklich, An."

Sie lächelte und Sirius lachte bellend. Es war nichts als die Wahrheit. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit hatte er das Gefühl wieder ein normaler Mensch zu sein und kein unverstandener gejagter Unmensch, der für nichts gut war.

„Du kennst unseren Sohn also?" fragte sie leise. Durch seine Worte konnte auch sie sich langsam wieder fassen. So merkwürdig sie sich nach dem aufwachen auch gefühlt hatte, Sirius brachte Stück für Stück Vertrautheit in ihr zurück und vertrieb dadurch die Leere und das, was ihr die Kraft raubte.

„Er ist toll," sagte Sirius. „Unglaublich klug, gutaussehend, also ganz wie seine Mutter."

Beide lachten gleichzeitig.

„Du wirst ihn mögen. Er hat mich sehr oft über dich gefragt. Nun versteh ich auch warum."

Die Erinnerung verschwamm und White blickte zurück auf den regungslosen Körper auf dem Bett vor sich. Sie lehnte mit verschränkten Armen am Türrahmen und seufzte. Wenn er doch nur ein Zeichen von sich geben würde. Doch alles was er tat war zu blinzeln. Er schlief nicht, er sprach nicht und er rührte sich nicht, aber zumindest atmete er. Sie sah zu wie er seine Augen schloss und wie er sie wieder öffnete und dann schloss er sie aufs Neue... und öffnete sie nicht mehr. Ihr Herz blieb sofort entsetzt stehen als Panik in ihr aufkeimte. Sie eilte sofort zu ihm und überprüfte seine Verfassung.

„Sirius?!"

Nichts. Seine Augenlider schlugen sich nicht wieder auf und sein Atem war kaum noch vorhanden. Seine Brust bewegte sich viel zu langsam.

„Sirius, tu mir das nicht an. Bitte -"

„Anna!" mahnte eine andere Stimme hinter ihr. Acacia Yorick hatte den Raum betreten und Sirius gemustert. Sie war im Gegensatz zu White ruhiger.

„Es sieht nicht gut aus. Er stirbt," teilte Yorick ihr mit.

„Nein," hauchte White aufgelöst. „Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein. Bitte nicht."

„Anna -"

„Das darf nicht wahr sein. Das darf einfach nicht wahr sein. Ich hab ihn nicht zurückgebracht, damit er jetzt vor meinen Augen stirbt."

„Anna!" wiederholte Yorick eindringlich. „Du musst dich wieder fangen."

„Was?" fragte sie irritiert und es brauchte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, damit sich die Verzweiflung in Entsetzen verwandelte.

„Nein. Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein."

„Die Schutzzauber?" fragte Yorick und White nickte entsetzt.

* * *

Heute

Charlie und George saßen unweit von Professor White entfernt jeweils auf den Stühlen, Ron dagegen hatte den Platz mit der Direktorin getauscht und saß auf dem Bett, während sie selbst am Fenster stand und nachdenklich in die Ferne hinaus blickte. Jilli, Brian und Harry traten etwas irritiert ins Zimmer herein, was ursprünglich das Schlafzimmer von Lilli und James früher gewesen war. Sie tauschten fragende Blicke mit den Weasley Brüdern aus, aber keiner von ihnen hatte etwas erwidert.

Brian war derjenige, der sich räusperte und so die Aufmerksamkeit von Professor White auf sich zog. Sie drehte sich vom Fenster ab und zu den dreien hin. Für einen Moment hatte sie keine Miene verzogen und sah mehr aus wie immer. Ruhig, gelassen, kalt, dann aber atmete sie tief durch und sah die Drei betrübt an.

„Ich bin froh, dass es allen gut geht," begann sie sanft. Harry war im ersten Moment verwirrt, da aber Brian so überhaupt nicht verwundert war verstand er, dass auch dies in ihren Gesichtern gestanden haben musste und es keine Worte bedurfte, um dies zu erkennen.

„Ich werde unten mit euch sprechen. Ron? Du solltest dich noch etwas ausruhen, bevor ich euch zurück zu euren Eltern bringen kann. Die Wunde könnte sonst wieder aufreißen. Charlie, George, ihr solltet euch ebenfalls einen Augenblick nehmen. Ich muss mit den dreien alleine reden."

Sie schritt an Brian, Jilli und Harry vorbei und war sehr schnell durch die Treppe wieder nach unten verschwunden. Nicht ein Blick hatte sie direkt mit ihnen gewechselt und so wusste auch keiner der drei was sie zu erwarten hatten.

„Sie ist aufgewacht, kurz nachdem Charlie und Jilli rausgegangen waren," sagte George den Freunden. „Hat seitdem nicht viel gesprochen. Hat sich nur kurz um Ron gekümmert und ihn auf das Bett geschoben."

„Alles okay bei dir?" fragte Harry Ron. Der Freund nickte.

„Tut noch weh, aber... Ich lebe," antwortete er und zuckte mit dem Mundwinkel.

Die drei schritten schließlich hinab und ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo White nun am brennenden Kamin saß und ins Feuer starrte. Die Holzscheitel knisterten und während es bis eben noch eisig kalt war, füllte sich alles um sie herum nun langsam mit Wärme.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte Brian während Jilli schweigend auf Abstand blieb.

„Den Umständen entsprechend," antwortete White ruhig, sich ihnen zugewandt hatte sie sich jedoch nicht. Stattdessen schloss sie ihre Augen und atmete erneut tief durch. Ein Lächeln war auf ihren Lippen erschienen und Harry und Jilli warfen sich verwunderte Blicke zu.

„Ihr wisst es jetzt also auch," fuhr White mit betrübter Stimme fort. „Und wieder ein Beweis dafür, dass die Wahrheit früher oder später doch ans Licht kommt, egal wie sehr man sie verstecken möchte. Egal, _wer_ sie verstecken möchte."

Und endlich nahm White ihren Blick vom Feuer und hatte die drei zum ersten Mal richtig angesehen. Harry beobachtete aufmerksam wie White und Jilli einander ansahen und aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er ihre Gefühle selber sehr intensiv spürte wusste er auch, wie es in ihrem Inneren gerade tatsächlich aussah. Ein Gemisch aus Glück und Freude, weil die Person, von der sie sich seit Wochen Beachtung gewünscht hatte ihr endlich eine solche zeigte, und Verzweiflung, weil sie nun gleichfalls wusste, dass diese Person ihr früher oder später wieder genommen wurde.

„Wie ernst ist dein Zustand?" fragte Brian.

„So ernst wie man es annehmen kann," antwortete White.

Jilli hielt sich nach wie vor zurück, aber Harry, der das alles bis dahin nur beobachtete, fand, dass sich das Gespräch zwischen Brian und White weniger wie das zwischen Mutter und Sohn anhörte, mehr wie das unter zwei Kollegen. Seine Fragen waren interessiert, aber ohne jegliches tiefere Gefühl, ohne Verzweiflung oder Traurigkeit, wie man es erwarten würde, und ihre Antworten kamen klar und höflich.

„Seit wann weißt du das?" fragte Brian weiter.

„Ich bemerkte das noch am selben Abend, nachdem ich wieder aufgewacht war. Meine Seele war nicht wieder komplett. Beim Versuch ihn wieder zurück in den Körper zu führen, wurde ein Teil zerstört und ohne diesen Teil kann es der Rest nicht überleben."

„Wie lange bleibt dir noch?"

„Ich kann keine Zahl nennen. Ginge es aber um eine Zeitspanne, so würde ich sagen, noch einige Monate... vielleicht etwas mehr, aber kein Jahr mehr."

„Du hättest etwas sagen sollen..."

Brian schüttelte mit enttäuschtem Blick den Kopf. Seine Stimme hatte die Kälte verloren.

„Wissen die anderen vom Orden Bescheid?"

„Nein," antwortete White erneut völlig ruhig und war somit weder auf Brian's vorherigen Vorwurf eingegangen, noch hatte sie ihre Besonnenheit verloren.

„Nicht jeder. Remus, Kingsley, Kaylar Steward und Acacia Yorick sind die Einzigen, die es wissen. Harry fand es vor kurzem heraus und nun auch ihr beide."

„Hast du Schmerzen?"

Harry zuckte überrascht auf, hatte seine Schwester doch tatsächlich endlich gesprochen. White sah von Brian zu ihr rüber und lächelte sanft.

„Nein," antwortete sie ehrlich. „Zu manchen Zeiten lässt mich mein Körper im Stich, dann passiert das, was du gesehen hast. Zugegeben, heute war es entschieden mehr, aber... nicht unerwartet."

„Kann man wirklich nichts dagegen tun?" fragte Jilli traurig. Im Gegensatz zu White und auch zu Brian war sie voll von Gefühlen und zeigte diese auch.

„Was man tun kann, das wird bereits getan," sagte White sanft. Sie hatte Jilli beobachtet, dann jedoch ihren Blick auf Harry geheftet.

„Du hast es ihr nicht gesagt, nicht wahr?"

„Uhm," machte Harry verwirrt, da er wirklich gerade nicht wusste, wovon sie sprach. Es gab nämlich sehr vieles, was er nicht gesagt hatte, weil er ihr das versprochen hatte.

„Dass du ihre Gedanken in deinen Träumen gesehen hast."

Ach das! Nein... das hatte er seiner Schwester nicht rechtzeitig gesagt... White lächelte erneut sanft.

„Das Band zwischen euch beiden ist aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten. Es gibt jedoch kein Grund zur Besorgnis -" Jilli und Harry sahen beide verwundert auf. Hatten sie nämlich noch Untergangsstimmung im Bezug auf dieses Geschehnis waren diese Worte wie ein heller Sonnenschein gewesen. „Dies ist angesichts der Geschehnisse sehr nachvollziehbar. Jilli wird ihre Stärke wieder finden, da bin ich mir sicher. Wenn sie es wünscht, werde ich sie gerne ebenfalls unterrichten. Es ist im Grunde genommen dem Training von Harry nicht unähnlich."

Seine Schwester war nun wieder in Schweigen verfallen, obgleich es diesmal mehr aus Verblüffung geschah.

„Vieles hat sich verändert," fuhr White fort. „Unvorhersehbares traf ein und die Auswirkungen sind auf lange Sicht noch nicht einsehbar. Habe ich es vorher abgelehnt, so möchte ich mich jetzt revidieren und mich an eurer Ausbildung beteiligen. Wenn ihr es denn erlaubt, so möchte ich euch drei trainieren.

Trainieren, nicht etwa, um mehr Zauber oder Flüche zu erlernen, was ihr auch gar nicht nötig habt. Sondern trainieren, um die Magie in euch gezielt zu nutzen. Die Magie Gryffindor's in Harry, die Ponester Magie, die Jilli mit sich trägt, so wie deine Magie, Brian."

Wieder hatte sie sich ihrem Sohn zugewandt und ihn aufmerksam angesehen. Brian war nun genauso überrascht wie alle anderen gewesen.

„Du bist wirklich sehr klug, daran besteht kein Zweifel. Doch so klug wie du auch bist, ich weiß, dass du meine jetzigen Worte noch nicht verstehen wirst. Die Magie in dir wird sich schon sehr bald ändern. Manchmal, kann man Dinge nicht aufhalten, und in dem Fall ist es besser, wenn man sich nicht dagegen wehrt, sondern es zu seinem Vorteil nutzt. Ich möchte dich trainieren, damit du zur gegebenen Zeit vorbereitet bist. Sofern du es mir erlaubst."

Brian nickte vorsichtig, dann aber wandte er sich zur Seite, wo Jilli und Harry standen. Auch White hatte sich zu ihnen gedreht. Eigentlich lagen alle Blicke nun auf Jilli, welche als Einzige noch nichts auf White's Vorschlag erwidert hatte. Sie wirkte aufgelöst und gar als ob sie komplett neben der Spur stände.

„Du musst nicht sofort antworten," sagte White in dem Versuch die junge Hexe zu beruhigen, aber Jilli reagierte noch bevor die Professorin weitersprechen konnte.

„Doch... Natürlich will ich," sagte sie ungeduldig. „Hauptsache, ich bring das Band wieder ins Gleichgewicht."

White nickte verstehend und lächelte sanft. Brian hatte beide Frauen kurz angesehen, dann aber schritt er zu Harry rüber.

„Wir lassen euch mal lieber alleine und sehen nach den Jungs da oben."

Harry war zwar verwirrt über Brian's plötzliche Aufbruchstimmung, ließ sich aber ohne Wiederworte von ihm aus dem Wohnzimmer hinauf führen. Erst als sie außer Hörweite der Frauen waren, sprach Brian seine Absicht aus.

„Ich glaub, Professor White ist jetzt soweit, dass Jilli und sie sich endlich aussprechen können. Wir wären nur im Weg."

* * *

Nachdem die Jungs das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatten, setzte sich Jilli auf eine Couch nieder, gesprochen hatte sie jedoch nicht und genauso wenig sah Professor White die junge Hexe an. Im Gegenteil, White's Blick war wieder in das knisternde Feuer gewandt.

Jilli's Gedanken waren alles andere als klar, sie waren einfach nur durcheinander, lagen komplett im Chaos und egal, was sie sagen wollte, nichts davon wäre ihr über die Lippen kommen. Dies war der Moment gewesen, der richtige Augenblick, um die Luft zu klären und wieder zu dem zurückzukommen, das sie kannte und wollte. Das Stück Familie zurückzugewinnen, was die letzten Monate zum Greifen nah war und doch nie von ihr gefasst werden konnte. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr sie sich unbewusst an Harry deswegen geklammert haben musste, so dass das Band zwischen ihnen in dem Ausmaß aus dem Gleichgewicht schwang.

Es war einfach zu viel, 16 Jahre lang niemanden von ihnen zu haben und zum selben Zeitpunkt Bruder und Patentante wieder zu begegnen, wobei Letztere ihr das nicht entgegen brachte, was sie vom Ersteren aber bekam. Vertrautheit.

Sie konnte damit leben, zumindest glaubte sie das die letzten Monate über. Dachte, es gäbe noch Zeit dafür. Es gab keine Zeit... Anna würde sterben.

„Ich erinnere mich noch genau an den Tag eures Einzugs in dieses Haus," begann White auf einmal. Jilli sah überrascht auf und plötzlich sah sie sich sehr vertrauten dunklen Augen gegenüber. Augen, die für so viele in der Welt nichts als Kälte und Misstrauen aussagten, für diejenigen, die sie kannten jedoch, leuchteten sie liebevoll und stark. Sie hatte es nicht mehr gesehen, nachdem Anna zurück in ihr Leben kam, erst heute hatte die Hexe die Mauer vor ihrem Schützling fallen lassen.

„Du hast mich getragen, weil ich zu schwach war, um selber zu gehen..." sagte Jilli leise. Auch sie erinnerte sie noch sehr gut an diesen Tag. White lächelte sanft.

„Jilli, dich trifft keine Schuld. Was passiert ist, hättest du nicht verhindern können."

„Aber ich war da..."

„Ich habe dich fortgeschickt."

„Wenn ich geblieben wäre -"

„Wärst du gestorben," fuhr White ihr dazwischen. „Du warst viel zu schwach. Ich wollte nicht, dass du in diesem Zustand mit Dementoren zu tun hast. Aber selbst wenn das nicht gewesen wäre, du warst ein _Kind_.

Ich hätte nie zugelassen, dass du es mit etwas zu tun bekommst, mit dem selbst Erwachsene ihre Probleme haben."

„Aber... du bist gestorben..."

„Ich bin nicht gestorben, weil du nicht da warst, Kleines."

Beide Frauen sahen einander tief in die Augen und Jilli sah es Anna an, wie sehr sie ihre Worte auch meinte. Sie gab ihr tatsächlich nicht die geringste Schuld.

„Die Dementoren hatten diesen unglaublichen Effekt auf mich, weil ich kurz vorher von Dumbledore die Erinnerung von Brian's Geburt zurückbekommen hatte. Das war der einzige Grund, weshalb es an diesem Abend so schief lief. Nicht, weil du meiner Aufforderung gefolgt bist und zurück zu deinen Eltern gingst.

Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dir das von Anfang an sagen sollen, nachdem ich zurückgekommen bin. Ich gebe zu, ich habe nicht gesehen, wie sehr dich tatsächlich die letzten 16 Jahre belastet haben. Ich sah nur eine sehr starke, gebildete und wunderschöne junge Frau vor mir und ich war so stolz auf die Hexe, die du geworden bist. Selbst ohne Eltern an deiner Seite."

„Und jetzt bist du enttäuscht von mir," sagte sie betrübt. White schüttelte mit liebevollem Blick den Kopf.

„Nein," sagte sie eindringlich. „Nicht von dir. Von _mir_."

Jilli sah irritiert auf, White's Blick jedoch war selbst jetzt noch immer warmherzig und fürsorglich auf die junge Hexe gerichtet.

„Ich habe mir eingeredet, dass es besser für euch ist, wenn wir keine erneute Bindung zueinander aufbauen, wenn wir alte Gefühle begraben lassen und keine neuen heraufbeschwören, die früher oder später unausweichlich wieder enden werden müssen und dadurch nichts als grausamen Schmerz zurücklassen. Schmerz, dem ich dich, Brian und Harry nicht aussetzen wollte. Nicht nach dem, was ihr schon alles in diesen 16 Jahren erdulden musstet.

Aber die Wahrheit war, dass es nicht besser für euch war, sondern nur für mich.

Ich wuchs auf und war es gewohnt eine Mauer um mich herum zu tragen. Gefühle zeigen war eine Schwäche und zog nichts als tiefe Qual mit sich. Das war das woran ich glaubte. Und dann kamen Sirius und James und sie zeigten, dass Gefühle nicht nur tiefe Qual mit sich brachte, sondern auch etwas unersetzbar Schönes.

Ich redete mir ein, dass die Zeit vor ihnen beiden besser war. Für alle Beteiligten. Das war _feige_. Und ich entschuldige mich dafür, weil mir nun klar wird, wie sehr ich dir damit weh getan haben musste."

Jilli strich sich mit der Hand über die Augen, wissend, dass sonst Tränen geflossen wären. Sie schniefte und schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter.

„Also... bist du jetzt _wirklich_ wieder zurück?" fragte sie mit gebrochener Stimme. Anna nickte mit mütterlichem Lächeln.

„Ja, das bin ich."

Jilli war sofort aufgesprungen und ihr um den Hals gefallen. Sie drückte so fest zu wie sie nur konnte und wieder unterdrückte sie das aufkeimende Gefühl zu weinen. White lächelte traurig, schlang dann jedoch ihre Hände ebenfalls um Jilli's zierlichen Körper und drückte sie gleichfalls in ihre Arme.

„Es tut mir leid, Kleines," sagte White zärtlich. Jilli aber schüttelte nur den Kopf als Zeichen, dass alles gut war und krallte sich gleichzeitig noch fester am Umhang der Professorin fest. White sah von der jungen Hexe in ihren Armen auf. Da standen die Abbilder ihrer beiden verstorbenen besten Freunde. James und Lilli, Hand in Hand, und sie nickten ihr zustimmend zu. Anna nickte mit sanftem Blick zurück. Alles was sie wollte war, dass es den dreien gut ging, dass sie überleben. Sie hatte erst eben gesehen, wie sehr sie gerade Jilli damit verletzt hatte. Etwas, das nie von ihr beabsichtigt war.

* * *

Beide Frauen kamen gemeinsam nach oben zu den Jungs zurück, die alle im Schlafzimmer gewartet hatten, um ihnen Zeit für sich zu geben. Harry sah als erstes seine Schwester an, aber als er ihr tiefes Strahlen sah, lächelte er beruhigt. Es musste ein gutes Gespräch gewesen sein, das ihr dieses Leuchten zurück in ihre Augen gab.

„Ron? Wie geht es dir?" fragte White. Ron, der bis dahin nach wie vor auf dem Bett lag, einen bandagierten rechten Arm und Kopfbinde trug, nickte.

„Gut. Nur etwas Kopfschmerzen."

„Gut... Dann bringe ich euch jetzt zurück zu euren Eltern. Auch wenn Kingsley ihnen gesagt hat, dass ihr in Sicherheit seid, so bin ich mir sicher, dass ihre Sorgen erst beruhigt werden, wenn sie euch sehen."

„Was ist mit den Todessern?" fragte Brian.

„Sie werden sich wieder auf ihre Posten begeben haben, nachdem zum Fuchsbau kein Vordringen mehr ist. Harry? Jilli?"

Beide sahen erwartungsvoll auf.

„Ihr wolltet doch ohnehin hier her? Wenn etwas sein sollte, so wisst ihr ja, wie ihr uns erreichen könnt. Der Fuchsbau steht noch, aber bevor die Schutzzauber völlig wieder stehen, sollte keiner von euch dorthin zurückkehren. Die Familie Weasley wird bis auf weiteres bei Bill und Fleur unterkommen. Zu Neujahr aber denke ich sollten die Schutzzauber auf den Fuchsbau wieder intakt sein. Nun denn – Passt auf euch auf."

White nickte Harry und Jilli zu, dann drehte sie sich um.

„Anna -" rief Jilli plötzlich ohne wirklich zu wissen warum. Sie hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr mit ihrem Vornamen angesprochen, noch hatte sie sie direkt angesprochen. Ihr war nur so als ob sie es tun müsste, um sicherzugehen, dass dies auch wirklich kein Traum gewesen war oder nur in diesem Augenblick passierte und weg sein würde, sobald sie sich wiedertrafen. White hatte sich wieder zurückgedreht und ihr bestätigend zugenickt.

„Wir sehen uns. Du kannst zu mir kommen, wann immer du das Bedürfnis dazu hast," sagte sie zuversichtlich und Jilli strahlte erleichtert. Charlie, Ron, Fred und Brian verabschiedeten sich ebenfalls von den beiden, bevor sie White folgten. Charlie hielt beide dazu an an Silvester doch vorbeizuschauen und etwas von sich hören zu lassen. Harry und Jilli versprachen, dass sie das auch tun würden, dann sahen sie zu wie White einen Portschlüssel vor der Tür aufbaute und ihre Freunde abreisten.

Jilli und Harry wandten sich danach wieder einander zu.

„Alles gut zwischen euch?" fragte Harry und Jilli nickte erneut, diesmal jedoch mit einem Lächeln, das Harry noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte. Es war ein glückliches Lächeln.

„Ja," antwortete sie zärtlich. „Alles gut. Anna hat versprochen da zu sein... Wirklich da zu sein."

Sie musste nicht mehr sagen. Er hatte es auch so verstanden. Unter normalen Umständen wäre es womöglich anders gewesen. Harry fühlte für White nicht dasselbe, was Jilli fühlte. Sie hatten keinen guten Start gehabt und das Gefühl von damals hing bis heute nach.

Aber durch dieses Band, was im Moment intensiver denn je war, da fühlte er das, was seine Schwester fühlte. Es war dasselbe, was er für Sirius empfunden hatte und wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn Sirius wieder lebendig zu ihnen zurückkommen würde.

Harry verstand, dass Jilli für Professor White dasselbe fühlte, wie sie auch für ihn, Harry, für ihre Eltern und für Sirius empfand. Familiäre Liebe und irgendwie bewirkte dieses Band, dass auch Harry dasselbe für Professor White nun empfand, denn es war ein schönes Gefühl. Ein warmes Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit.

„Wollen wir zu Mum und Dad aufbrechen? Es ist immer noch Heilig Abend."

„Ja, das sollten wir tun," stimmte Harry ihr zu. Die beiden verließen gemeinsam das Haus und schritten eher etwas gemütlich die Straße hinab Richtung Friedhof. Die Straßen waren aufgrund des heftigen Schneefalls fast komplett leergefegt und nur hier und da erwischte man eine Ratte die von einem Loch in ein anderes huschte.

„Jedes Mal, wenn ich eine Ratte sehe unterdrücke ich den Drang den Zauberstab zu ziehen, um zu sehen, ob es nicht Pettigrew ist," sagte Harry nach einer Weile. Jilli lachte.

„Ja, ich auch. Er ist immer noch da draußen irgendwo. Ich hab ihm vertraut, so wie Mum und Dad, weil Dad ihm vertraut hat... Weil Pettigrew sein Freund war. Dad dachte, Pettigrew stände hinter ihm... Dachte, er wäre mutig und würde, wenn es darauf ankäme, stets das Richtige tun. Aber er hat ihn verraten. Dad hat es nicht kommen sehen, weißt du. Er hat ihn bis zuletzt vertraut. Ich kann bis heute nicht verstehen, wie er das tun konnte."

„Dad?"

„Nein, Pettigrew. Dass Dad ihm vertraut hat ist... Naja, ist eben Dad. Er hatte glaub ich ein schlechtes Gewisse, weil er Anna so oft misstraut hat, dass er womöglich Anzeichen bei Pettigrew nicht sehen wollte. Aber das weiß ich nicht, denn... Mum hat ihm genauso vertraut. Und Sirius. Und Remus... Und Anna. Und ich... - Oh nein!"

„Was?" fragte er erschrocken.

„Ich hab die Kekse nicht dabei," sagte Jilli und zog einen Schmollmund. Harry runzelte verwundert die Stirn. „Sind nur die doofen Todesser schuld. Einer hat mich entwaffnet und mir blieb keine andere Wahl als Mum und Dad's Kekse nach ihm zu schmeißen, um mich zu verteidigen."

Harry lachte aus Versehen lauter als beabsichtigt, denn Jilli hatte ihm einen bösen Blick zugeworfen, woraufhin er schnell aufgebend mit den Händen winkte. Er lachte sie ja nicht wirklich aus auch wenn das Bild einer Hexe, die sich verteidigte indem sie große Kekse auf ihren Gegner schmiss, wo mit lila Farbe _Daddy, wir haben dich lieb_ drauf steht, durchaus etwas witziges an sich hatte.

„Wie gesagt, Abbilder können eh nicht essen. Der Gedanke zählt."

Jilli schmollte nach wie vor, bevor sie sich dann jedoch der Umgebung zuwandte und plötzlich stehen blieb.

„Was ist?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Mir fällt das gerade erst auf, weißt du," sagte sie und war teilweise in Gedanken versunken. „Aber hier ist es richtig friedlich, nicht wahr? Anders als in London oder Hogsmeade, wo es selbst bei einem Schneesturm noch immer kracht. Und die Einwohner hier haben sogar ihre Häuser und die Straßen geschmückt."

Harry musste zugeben, dass er dies auch erst jetzt realisierte, wo seine Schwester es ansprach. Es herrschte hier in der Tat eine viel ruhigere Stimmung, als ob der Krieg weit weg von diesem Dorf war. Selbst der heftige Schneefall hatte etwas beruhigendes an sich.

„Vielleicht sind es Mum und Dad's und Albus Dumbledore's Geister, die sich um das Dorf kümmern und es schützen?" sagte sie melancholisch.

„Jaah, vielleicht," stimmte Harry ihr zu. Es war zumindest ein schöner Gedanke. Beide nahmen sich einen weiteren Moment, um den Frieden hier aufzunehmen und zu genießen, dann schritten sie weiter zum Friedhof hinein.

* * *

Was mit Magie so alles möglich war, das sah Harry nun mit eigenen Augen. Jilli zauberte mitten auf dem leeren Friedhof einen weihnachtlich geschmückten Tannenbaum in ihrer Nähe her, außerdem eine Decke, auf die sich die Familie setzten konnte und die beide Kinder die ganze Zeit über wärmte. Sie zauberte um sie herum kleinere Lagerfeuer, so dass es selbst in der Dunkelheit noch hell genug für sie alle war und ein Schutzschild, der den herabfallenden Schnee über ihren Köpfen außerhalb der Decke herabgleiten ließ.

Da saß die kleine Familie Potter eng beisammen auf der Decke in mitten der vielen Gräbern und obgleich es das wohl merkwürdigste Weihnachten war, das Harry je erlebt hatte, so wollte er es mit nichts anderem tauschen. Es gab kein Ort an dem er gerade lieber war, denn hier konnte er mit seinen Eltern und seiner Schwester eine Familie sein. Sie redeten viel und lang und das über alles mögliche.

Harry mochte es, Geschichten über seine Eltern von ihnen direkt zu erfahren. James erzählte seinen Kindern von seiner Vergangenheit mit Byen, von ihrer Hochzeit, bei der er Trauzeuge war, aber auch von Sirius und Anna's Hochzeit, bei der er als Trauzeuge vorgesehen war, jedoch nicht zum Zuge kam („Das ist doch keine Hochzeit?!" sagte Harry irritiert. Jilli kicherte. „Das dachte Sirius bestimmt auch.").

Sie sprachen auch über ernstere Dinge, wie Voldemort's Horkruxe. Harry hatte sie leider etwas vernachlässigt, aber James meinte nur, dass sie keine Beine hätten und nicht davon laufen würden. Harry dürfe nicht die Welt retten wollen, aber sein eigenes Leben dabei vernachlässigen. Es sei normal und gut, dass er sich auch um das kümmerte, was in seinem Leben nicht mit Voldemort zusammenhing.

Jilli teilte mit ihrer Familie an diesem Abend auch ihre Sorgen darüber, dass sie nicht wüsste, wie ihre Zukunft eigentlich aussehe und sie Angst habe, ihre _Ponester Seite_ würde eine freie Zukunft verhindern. Das war auch der Grund, warum sie bisher nie länger mit jemandem zusammen geblieben war. Ihre Eltern aber ermutigten sie dazu diese Seite nicht als Last, sondern als eine gute Besonderheit anzusehen, welches sie von anderen unterschied, so wie Harry Gryffindor's Magie in sich nicht als etwas schlechtes, sondern Gutes ansehen solle.

Lilli erklärte beiden, dass es sie in ihrem Innersten ausmachen würde und wenn sie es akzeptierten auch sehen würden was für Möglichkeiten sie dadurch noch gewinnen könnten.

Natürlich konnte James das scherzen mit seinen Kindern nicht unterlassen, denn er meinte mit absoluter ernster Miene, dass Lilli und er das perfekte Beispiel dafür wären, dass nicht normal etwas Gutes war. Hätte Lilli nämlich normal sein wollen, hätte sie einen Mann mit einer normalen Frisur geheiratet statt ihn.

Ihre Mutter rollte dagegen nur mit den Augen und meinte, dass ihr Vater recht hatte und nicht normal war, aber nicht wegen seiner Frisur, sondern weil er und Sirius wohl bestimmt die Einzigen waren, die sich freiwillig von einem _Ponester_ haben Magie absaugen lassen, um es zu heilen. („Ihr habt was getan?!" warf Harry mit verrücktem Blick ein. James aber grinste breit. „Wir waren Kinder!" verteidigte sich sein Vater. „Und es war... naja... ein gutes schräges Gefühl... naja... Wir waren Kinder!")

Sie sei aber sehr froh darum, denn nur dadurch lernten sie auch Jilli's Ponestermutter kennen und kamen so zu ihrer gemeinsamen, wunderschönen Tochter. Sie beruhigten ihre Kinder auch im Bezug auf das Band, dass aus dem Gleichgewicht war und stimmten zu, dass mit Anna an ihrer Seite alles wieder gut werden würde. Sie wüsste genau, was zu tun war.

Die Zeit verflog in solcher Geschwindigkeit, dass es schon nach Mitternacht war kam nur auf, weil Harry gähnte. Lilli und James schickten ihre Kinder zurück in ihr Haus, um zu schlafen. Morgen war schließlich auch noch ein Tag.

So spazierten die beiden Potter Kinder zurück Richtung Dorf und hatten auch keine Angst vor irgendeinem Angriff. Irgendwie fühlten sie hier keine Gefahr, eher als ob ihre Eltern über sie wachten, egal wo sie sich hier auch befanden.

* * *

Jilli und Harry schliefen auch an diesem Abend nicht in ihren eigenen Zimmern. Ein Hauptgrund war unter anderem, dass sie so gar nicht mehr in ihre Kinderbetten passen würden und so nahmen sie sich Decken und Kissen und machten es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich. Harry erkannte erst jetzt, dass es größtenteils entstaubt war. Seine Schwester erklärte, dass Charlie, Fred und sie etwas sauber machten, während sie darauf warteten, dass Anna wieder zu sich kam, nur für den Fall, dass sie länger in dem Haus hätten bleiben müssen als nötig.

„Ich würd morgen gerne bei Sirius vorbei schauen," sagte Jilli plötzlich und Harry sah sie überrascht an. „Ich denke, ich bin jetzt bereit dazu..."

„Sicher?" fragte Harry noch mal besorgt. Er hatte Angst, dass sie sich zu viel vornahm und eine Enttäuschung durch Sirius sie wieder unnötig aus der Bahn warf. Jilli aber nickte eindringlich und strahlte.

„Harry, Ich glaube, ich kann ihm helfen."

Das verwirrte ihn nun doch sehr und wieder sagte sein Ausdruck alles, denn sie ließ es sich nicht nehmen sich aufzubeugen und näher zu erklären.

„Mir kam das schon vorhin als Mum das erwähnt hat, war mir aber noch nicht sicher. Jetzt schon. Als Ponester hab ich doch die Möglichkeit Magie zu absorbieren. Der _Atem des Todes_ ist nichts anderes als schwarze Magie. Ich könnte sie absorbieren und so Sirius zurück holen!"

Zum zweiten Mal ertappte sich Harry dabei, dass er sich gewünscht hätte sich früher über Ponester informiert zu haben, denn dann würde er jetzt nicht komplett überrumpelt wie ein Idiot da sitzen. Jilli zog ihn auf die Beine.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen. Lass uns zu Sirius gehen."

„Du willst es _jetzt_ tun?"

„Ich kann helfen, Harry! Willst du das denn nicht auch?"

„Doch! Natürlich! Aber... glaubst du nicht, wenn es gegangen wäre, dass Professor White es bereits erwähnt hätte? Oder Brian?"

Sichtlich nachdenklicher war sie wieder in sich eingesunken.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum sie das nicht getan hat... Vielleicht glauben sie ja, dass meine Ponesterseite zu schwach dafür wäre? Aber das ist sie nicht. Sie ist durchaus noch da."

Jilli sah ihren Bruder erneut eindringlich an, sogar fast ein wenig flehend.

„Lass es uns doch einfach versuchen? Versuchen kostet nichts, nicht wahr?"

Harry zögerte. Er hatte Angst, dass Jilli sich vom Moment mitreißen ließ und es zu viel für sie werden könnte, dann aber nickte er. Fakt war, dass er wohl auch nicht hätte schlafen können und er sehnte sich Sirius genauso sehr zurück. Jilli strahlte begeistert.

* * *

Dass sie im Haus von Acacia Yorick um 2 Uhr nachts auftauchten wäre wohl normalerweise das merkwürdigste und unpassendste gewesen, was um diese Zeit darin hätte geschehen können. Als sie es an diesem Abend jedoch betraten, war es das nicht.

Es brannte noch immer Licht und im Wohnzimmer befanden sich neben der Hexe Acacia Yorick auch Professor White, Brian, Remus und Kingsley Shacklebolt. Dass dies dennoch unangebracht war, stellten die beiden fest, als sie bemerkten wie verwundert sie von allen angestarrt wurden.

„H-Hi," stotterte Harry und winkte vorsichtig. Jilli tat es ihm gleich und winkte mit der rechten Hand einmal von links nach rechts. Sie hatten nicht mit so vielen hier gerechnet als sie einfach herein stürmten.

„Sieht aus als ob Jilli dich beim Wort nahm als du sagtest, sie könnte _jederzeit_ zu dir kommen," witzelte Brian mit einem breiten Grinsen und Seitenblick auf White. Dass sie das nicht so amüsant fand konnte man an ihrer müden Reaktion ableiten.

„Harry? Jilli? Solltet ihr nicht in Godric's Hollow sein?" begann White stattdessen und deutete ihnen beiden sich zu allen dazuzugesellen. Die beiden taten wie gewünscht, was nicht leicht war, angesichts der weiterhin verwirrten Blicke aller Anwesenden plus dem breiten, süffisanten Grinsen von Brian, der sich auch keine Mühe machte das irgendwie zu verbergen.

„Was führt euch zu uns?" forderte sie die beiden auf zu sprechen.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, wie wir Sirius helfen können," begann Jilli ohne zu zögern und prompt wurde aus den verwunderten Blicken Neugierige. Remus und Kingsley tauschten verwirrte Blicke, während Brian und White hellhörig wurden und vor allen Dingen Jilli ansahen. Sie ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren und hielt an ihrer Entscheidung fest.

„Ich möchte meine Fähigkeiten als Ponester einsetzen, um die schwarze Magie in Sirius zu absorbieren, die durch den _Atem des Todes_ in ihm entstanden ist. Ich weiß wie das geht und wenn ich mich konzentriere, dann bin ich mir sicher, dass ich auch nur die schwarze Magie entnehme. Der _Atem des Todes_ ist nichts anders als pure _schwarze Magie_. Sirius wäre dann wieder frei und könnte sich endlich erholen."

Die Reaktion war irgendwie von Harry fast befürchtet.

„Nein," sagte White entschieden. Jilli war sofort verärgert aufgesprungen.

„Wieso nein?!" rief sie verständnislos. „Anna, ich weiß, wie man Magie von jemanden absorbiert. Ich kann das immer noch willentlich tun."

„Das bezweifle ich auch nicht," entgegnete White ruhig. „Trotzdem. _Nein_."

„Erklärst du mir wenigstens, warum nein? Es geht hier um Sirius!"

„Gerade deswegen," entgegnete White eindringlich. „Jilli, deine Magie ist bis jetzt noch absolut rein. Du hast noch nie auch nur den geringsten Teil an dunkle Magie absorbiert. Duellieren tust du dich ausschließlich mit deiner Magie als Hexe. Keiner von uns weiß, wie überhaupt eine geringe Menge an dunkler Magie mittlerweile auf dich wirkt, ganz zu schweigen von einer großen Menge.

Der _Atem des Todes_ ist intensiver und gewaltiger als die normale schwarze Magie, die ein _Ponester_ sonst im Alltag absorbiert und wir wissen nicht mal, wie viel davon bereits in Sirius steckt.

Eine berechtigte Annahme ist, dass es _zu viel_ ist, um von dir absorbiert zu werden. Es könnte dich am Ende komplett einnehmen und das in dir auslöschen, was dich ausmacht. Dein Herz, deine Reinheit.

Schlimmer noch. Der _Atem des Todes_ ist höchst giftig. Es könnte dich sogar töten. Sirius würde nie zurückkehren wollen, wenn es dein Leben dafür kostet."

„Ich könnte so viel absorbieren, wie möglich, damit es ihm besser geht und höre auf, wenn ich spüre, dass es zu viel wird," schlug sie vor. „Vielleicht ist es ja nicht zu viel und ich kriege am Ende sogar alles aus ihm raus."

„Nein."

Es war nicht White, die widersprach. Zur Überraschung Harry's war es Brian gewesen. Jilli sah ihn fassungslos an, aber Brian war wie White auch sehr ruhig und gefasst als er sprach.

„Jilli, es würde nichts bringen, nur ein Teil zu absorbieren. Der _Atem des Todes_ ist kein Virus, der nach und nach weniger wird, " erklärte er ernst „Ich hab auch schon darüber nachgedacht, aber Anna hat recht. Es ist zu gefährlich. Du wärst voll mit schwarzer Magie und Sirius' Zustand würde sich dennoch nicht ändern."

„Vorausgesetzt, ich entnehme nicht alles. Aber was ist, wenn ich _alles_ entnehmen kann? Ich bin auch eine Hexe! Ich kann Magie absorbieren und _verschließen_. Die schwarze Magie könnte mich dann gar nicht einnehmen, weil ich sie einsperre. Ich kann das! "

„Die Gefahr ist zu groß," wiederholte Brian.

„Und wenn ich es dennoch machen will? Kann mich keiner von euch abhalten. Ich weiß wie man Magie absorbiert und wie man sie verschließt und wenn ich damit Sirius helfen kann, warum soll ich das dann nicht tun? Selbst gegen eure Bedenken?"

„Du lieber Merlin!" sagte Remus laut, woraufhin sich ihm jeder überrascht zuwandte. Er war normalerweise niemand, der solche Ausrufe von sich gab. „Jilli, du bist wie dein Vater. Dickköpfig und stur. Wir sagen das doch nicht, nur um gegen dich sprechen zu können und weil wir es dir nicht zutrauen würden. Wir sagen das, weil wir uns um dich sorgen und nicht wollen, dass du etwas tust, was nur schlecht für dich ist und du im Nachhinein bereuen könntest."

„Nur bin ich kein Kind mehr," sagte sie deutlich und zeigte auch, dass sie weder böse noch verärgert mit ihm war. Natürlich verstand sie, dass alle nur ihr Bestes wollten, aber es zermürbte sie, dass keiner verstand, dass für sie das Beste etwas ganz anderes war.

„Ich bin 20 Jahre alt. Sollte ich da nicht das recht haben selber zu entscheiden, was ich tragen kann und mit meinem Leben tue?"

Es war klar, dass damit etwas ausgesprochen wurde, was auch jedem von ihnen klar gewesen war. Harry versuchte aus den Gesichtern herauszulesen, wozu sie tendierten. Nach dem was er nun gehört hatte, wusste er selber nicht mehr, was nun besser war. Natürlich wollte er Sirius helfen und zurückholen, aber der Gedanke seine Schwester dabei zu verlieren dämpfte seinen Willen erheblich. Er hatte auch schnell begriffen, dass alle anderen sich mit Jilli's _Ponesterseite_ viel besser auskannten als er.

„Gibt es keine Möglichkeit Schutzzauber oder so was zu machen?" warf Harry vorsichtig ein, da die Stille bestehen blieb und keiner der Anwesenden auch nur ein weiteres Wort von sich gegeben hatte. Das anhaltende Schweigen aber ließ Jilli erneut hoffen, erst recht als sie den Blick ihrer Patentante traf.

„Es gibt eine Möglichkeit!" sagte sie zu White und obwohl es als ein Ausruf herauskam, war es dennoch auch eine Frage. White lehnte sich an die Wand und blickte erschöpft zur jungen Hexe.

„Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich das überhaupt in Erwägung ziehe," sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu einer der Anwesenden. „Gryffindor's Magie."

„Harry?!" riefen Jilli und Remus gleichzeitig während auch Harry selbst überrascht aufgesehen hatte. Kingsley wirkte nach wie vor verwundert über alles, Yorick war die ganze Zeit über ruhig und zurückhaltend geblieben und lediglich Brian schien angestrengt nachzudenken.

„Gryffindor's Magie wäre stark genug," sagte er und überlegte scharf. „Aber ist Harry nicht erst noch dabei damit richtig umzugehen? Die Beschwörung ist zwar möglich... aber Harry und Jilli wären komplett auf sich alleine gestellt. Wenn da etwas schief läuft... Das könnte Sirius den Gnadenstoß liefern mitsamt ihnen zwei dazu."

„Oder es könnte ihn retten!" sagte Jilli entschlossen. „Harry und Ich würden beide ohne zu zögern alles tun, um Sirius zu helfen. Sag uns nur was."

Harry brauchte nichts zu sagen, damit White verstand, auf wessen Seite er stand. Ohne wenn und aber hatte Jilli das ausgesprochen, was auch er dachte.

„Anna -" sagte Brian ernst. „Das ist gefährlich."

„Ich weiß," erwiderte White jedoch genauso ernst. Remus, Kingsley, Yorick, jeder außer Jilli und Harry im Raum schien dasselbe zu denken. „Okay," kam es dann aber sehr zur Überraschung aller von White. „Geben wir ihnen eine Chance."

Jilli und Harry strahlten einander an. War White erst mal auf ihrer Seite, war der Rest so gut wie gegessen.

„Das kann nicht dein ernst sein?!" fuhr Remus sie jedoch streng an. „Das ist keine Lehrstunde, aus der sie mit einer Lektion wieder herauskommen. Du gefährdest willentlich ihr Leben!"

„Es ist vielleicht Sirius' einzige Chance," entgegnete White und hatte ihre Stimme genauso erhoben wie der Freund. Nicht etwa, weil sie aufgebracht war, aber weil sie den ernst der Lage betonen musste.

„Harry's Magie alleine wirkt nicht, weil er nicht durch die Mauer kommt, die der _Atem des Todes_ aufgebaut hat. Jilli's Vorschlag ist im Moment die einzige Hoffnung, die uns bleibt. Was haben wir denn sonst noch für eine andere Wahl? Jetzt?"

Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf, obgleich auch er den Widerstand damit aufgegeben hatte. Wie sollte man auch das Leben derer, die einem wichtig waren, gegeneinander aufwiegen?

„Bevor ihr hereingestürmt seid hat Anna uns gerade erzählt, dass sich Sirius' Zustand rapide verschlechtert hat," erklärte Brian seinen beiden Freunden, die verwirrt von dem kleinen Wortgefecht der beiden Professoren waren. Nun aber erklärte das so einiges. „Er ist dabei zu sterben."

Jilli trat zu Anna und Remus dazu und sah abwechselnd beide mit flehendem Blick an.

„Lasst uns helfen. Bitte."

Remus und White tauschten einen kurzen, tiefen Blick, dann nickten beide.


	25. Chapter 25

Nächstes =) Habs noch geschafft. Wünsche einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr =) (Beinahe hätte ich geschrieben, wünsche frohe Weihnachten X.x)

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Huhu =)

Uh, toll. Ich mochte den Bruder total gerne in den Film. Hatte irgendwie was total liebes an sich, hihi. Ich mag meistens die Rollen auch lieber, wenn ich den Schauspieler mag.

Das Gespräch von Sirius und Anna war sogar erst am selben Tag, an dem Sirius durch den Schleier fiel. Sie hatten daher tatsächlich nur einen kurzen Augenblick zusammen. Anna ist danach ja für ein Jahr abgehauen, also das ganze Buch 6 durch, und ich musste ihr einen triftigen Grund dafür geben, weshalb sie nicht da geblieben ist. Sie hat ja doch einige im Stich gelassen, obwohl der Orden sie gebraucht hätte und Dumbledore in dem Jahr dennoch versucht hat sie zu kontaktieren. Anna war zu verletzt von Sirius plötzlichem Tod.

Yap, nimmst richtig an und siehe dieses Kapitel. Ich hab alles mit Sirius ehrlich gesagt noch nicht so durchdacht, da es eigentlich nie vorgesehen war ihn zurückzubringen. Muss mal guggen, was sich da so ergibt mit ihm. Aber was bisher zustande kam mit ihm mochte ich XD.

Ich denke, zwischen Brian und jedem von ihnen wird es noch etwas dauern bis es sich auftaut. Brian ist nicht so emotional wie die anderen.

Der Alexandrit wird an anderer Stelle gebraucht werden. Immerhin ist es ein sehr mächtiger Stein und hätten sie ihn für Sirius' Heilung benutzt, hätte er an anderer Stelle gefehlt. Wär sonst ein wenig zu viel des Guten, wenn sie einfach so wieder so ein Stein zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt hätten herzaubern können XD Ich versuch zumindest alles so plausibel wie möglich zu halten ohne es zu viel werden zu lassen.

Hm, ja, das mit Berlin ist schon schrecklich. Hatte an dem Abend üble Erkältungssymptome und war froh das verschlafen zu haben und erst am nächsten Morgen mitzukriegen. Und das kurz vor Weihnachten und Neujahr... Ich bin dann schon erleichtert, dass ich niemanden dort drüben kenne, um den ich mich Sorgen müsste. Als das mit München war, hab ich sofort jeden von meiner Familie und Freunden der hätte drüben sein können über Whatsapp kontaktiert, um sicher zu gehen, dass es allen gut ging und sie nicht in der Innenstadt waren.

Thx fürs liebe Review =) Da ich es glücklicherweise noch vor Silvester geschafft habe XD Wünsch ich nen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Hoffe, du hattest schöne Weihnachten. Hat eure Kita eigentlich geschlossen die Weihnachtsferien über?

Liebe Grüßle =)

* * *

Chapter 25 – Voldemort, who stole Christmas but not everything that counts IV

Anna und Sirius saßen einige Zeit lang eng aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Bett und spielten auf ihre eigene Weise mit den Fingern des jeweils anderen. Sirius grinste. Das erste Mal seit sehr langer Zeit war ihm wieder danach zumute gewesen, denn endlich fühlte er sich wieder wie ein Mensch.

„Du blutest," hauchte sie auf einmal mit besorgter Miene. Sirius war im ersten Moment überrascht, erinnerte er sich doch nicht daran sich irgendwie geschnitten oder verletzt zu haben, doch als er sah, wie sie seine Finger betrachtete, lächelte er.

„Ach das. Ist nicht mein Blut. Buckbeak war verletzt."

„Buckbeak?" fragte White verwirrt und Sirius lächelte mild. Er hatte ganz vergessen wie schön es war in ihr Gesicht zu blicken. Er liebte es, wenn er sie noch überraschen und irritieren konnte.

„Ein Hippogreif. Lange Geschichte."

„Erzähl mir von ihnen," sagte Anna leise. „Brian, Jilli und Harry. Mein ich."

„Puh," machte Sirius erst mal, mehr um Zeit zu schinden und sich zurechtzulegen, was er ihr von ihnen überhaupt mitteilen konnte. „Nun... Brian hab ich schon erwähnt. Er ist sehr klug wie du. Hat das Herz am rechten Fleck, so viel kann ich ebenfalls sagen. Er ist sehr gefasst, bringt man nicht leicht aus der Fassung. Er weiß sehr viel über dich."

„So?"

„Jaah," sagte er und wurde leicht rot. „Ich hab wohl ein bisschen viel geredet. Obwohl – Im Nachhinein gesehen, hat er eher oft nachgefragt und ich konnte meine Klappe nicht halten. Er wollte wohl auch viel über dich wissen."

Anna lächelte zärtlich.

„Harry und Jilli stellen da schon ein etwas größeres Problem da. Er weiß nichts von ihr."

„Wieso das?"

„Dumbledore musste sie trennen nach James und Lilli's Tod..."

„Trennen? War – oh..."

Sie blickte traurig hinab.

„Das Band... Ich hatte es noch nicht wieder gebrochen..."

„Das war Jilli's Glück," sagte Sirius jedoch und prompt blickte sie wieder überrascht auf. „Sie wäre mit ihren Eltern gestorben, wenn das Band zu Harry nicht existiert hätte, was sie am Leben hielt. War allerdings wohl zu viel für ein Baby und daher musste Dumbledore die beiden trennen."

„Aber... es sind 14 Jahre vergangen? Hat Dumbledore Jilli denn mit dem Band nicht helfen können?"

Sirius' Gesicht sprach Bände. Es war wie es immer war.

„Aber hey, jetzt bist du wieder da und alles kann nun besser werden."

„Besser?" fragte sie unsicher.

„Klar!" sagte Sirius jedoch. „Du kannst Jilli mit dem Band helfen und dann holen wir Harry zu uns. Er weiß auch nichts von dir. Ich hab es irgendwie nicht übers Herz gebracht ihm etwas zu erzählen. Er hätte wissen wollen, was mit dir passiert ist und ich hätte ihm das nicht erzählen können."

„Ich verstehe..."

„Aber jetzt bist du wieder da und – Du, Ich, Brian, Jilli und Harry, wir werden endlich eine Familie sein. Wir ziehen zusammen in ein Haus und... sind eine Familie. Holen alles nach, was wir nicht konnten und tun das, was James und Lilli gewollt hätten. Hört sich das nicht nach was gutem an?"

Sie sah in seine Augen, sah die vertrauten Augen, die sie stets so sehr gebraucht hatte und die alles für sie waren. Selbst heute noch. Anna lächelte.

„Das hört sich perfekt an," stimmte sie ihm leise zu. Es war ein wunderschöner Moment gewesen, bis sie ein helles Licht ablenkte. Als beide zur Seite blickten, sahen sie einen verschwommenen Patronus. Sirius hatte sie losgelassen und war zu dem Patronus hingeschritten. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich, dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und erzeugte gleichfalls einen Patronus, um diesen mit einer Nachricht wegzuschicken. Sirius drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und in dem Moment, in dem sich ihre Blicke trafen, waren Worte unnötig.

„Du musst gehen?" sagte sie leise. Sirius schluckte hart. Er setzte sich erneut zu ihr ans Bett und hielt ihrem Blick stand.

„Harry ist in Gefahr... Das war... Snape."

„Remus und einige andere sind noch hier im Haus. Ich geh mit ihnen und wir holen Harry zurück. Hier her. Dann lernt er dich auch endlich kennen."

Sie war zu verwirrt, um klare Worte zu finden, und so tat Sirius das einzige, was er in diesem Moment noch tun wollte. Er legte seine Hand um ihren Hals und zog sie bestimmend zu sich. So leidenschaftlich und innig wie nur möglich hatte er sie für einen langen Moment geküsst. Was er so lange nicht tun konnte, wollte er jetzt für diesen einen Augenblick genießen und halten. Sie.

Er ließ sie vorsichtig wieder los.

„Es wird nicht lange dauern. Warte auf mich."

Sein breites Grinsen hatte auch sie angesteckt und White konnte gar nicht anders als ebenfalls zu lächeln. Sirius küsste sie ein letztes Mal auf den Mund, dann stieß er sich weg und rannte ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen aus dem Zimmer. White hatte ihm hinterhergesehen, dann wandte sie ihren Blick zum Fenster hinaus. Es kam ihr nicht sehr lange vor, dass die Tür schließlich aufging. Aber es war nicht Sirius, der den Raum betrat. Und wieder brauchte es keine Worte. In Dumbledore's Gesicht stand alles, was sie wissen musste. Sirius würde nicht mehr zurückkommen...

* * *

Das Haus von Acacia Yorick war in den letzten Jahren meistens totenstill gewesen. Außer der einen Hexe befand sich kaum eine andere Menschenseele weit und breit und die Abgeschiedenheit war etwas, was diese eine Hexe sehr genoss. Diese Ruhe war nun vorbei, denn heute war es definitiv alles andere als leise hier gewesen.

Harry, Jilli und Brian saßen auf der Couch und warteten ungeduldig während sie immer wieder mal unangenehme Blicke mit dem anderen austauschten.

Yorick, Kingsley, Remus und White standen nebenan in der Küche und es war nur eine Vermutung der drei, dass sie sich nicht ganz einig in ihrer Unterhaltung waren, denn zwar sah man durch einen Spalt ihre aufgewühlten Gesichter, ihre Stimmen aber wurden von einem Zauber daran gehindert aus dem Raum zu treten.

„Was denkt ihr?" fragte Jilli tief besorgt. „Anna will es doch tun? Sie ist auf unserer Seite, nicht wahr?"

„ _Deiner_ ," verbesserte Brian sie jedoch, woraufhin sie ihren Blick von der Küche wegnahm und sich ihm verwundert zuwandte. Auch Harry hatte den Freund überrascht angesehen, doch Brian's Ausdruck war deutlich. Er war bereits die ganze Zeit über in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken gewesen und hatte keinen von ihnen bis dahin an diesen teil haben lassen.

„Ich bin gleichfalls dagegen. Es ist zu gefährlich, Jilli."

„Sirius ist dein Vater," entgegnete sie verständnislos. „Dein Vater ist dabei zu sterben."

„Ich wiege ab," sagte Brian ruhig. Harry bemerkte in diesem Moment, dass er zwar vom Aussehen sehr nach Sirius kam, seine Art jedoch mehr von White und Dumbledore geprägt war. So fuhr er wie die beiden auch nicht aus der Haut, obgleich er jemandem gegenüberstand, der ihn sehr emotional herausforderte.

„Was eintreffen kann ist: Du absorbierst mit Harry's Hilfe den _Atem des Todes_. Es ist zu viel und es wird dich auslöschen. Was wir dann haben ist ein geschwächter Harry, dessen Magie ein herben Rückschlag erleidet und noch für uns unabsehbare Folgen haben könnte, ein unkontrollierbarer schwarzmagischer Ponester, der gefährlich für absolut jeden in Orden ist, siehe der Punkt, dass die Zaubererwelt Angst vor einem schwarzmagischen Ponester hat, und Sirius wäre dennoch tot. Es ist zu gefährlich, Jilli. Sirius hätte das niemals gewollt. Willst du wirklich, dass Harry sich diese Vorwürfe danach macht?

Denn er ist derjenige, an dem das hängen bleibt. Nicht an dir, denn du wirst danach gar nicht mehr existieren. Harry muss damit klar kommen, dass er zugelassen hat, was mit seiner Schwester passiert ist. Ihr habt euch gerade erst wiedergefunden. Willst du ihm das wirklich antun?"

So sehr sie es wollte, aber alles was sie hätte erwidern wollen, was sie während seiner Ausführung sagen wollte, um ihn zu unterbrechen, war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, mit dem er geendet hatte. Jilli wandte sich Harry zu, denn auch er war wie seine Schwester von den Worten des Freundes überrumpelt worden. Sie wollten Sirius so sehr helfen, aber um welchen Preis? Sie sah zurück in die Küche, wo die anderen nach wie vor tief in ihrer Diskussion steckten und genauso gespalten aussahen, wie sie und Harry sich gerade fühlten.

* * *

„Das ist Wahnsinn," sagte Remus kopfschüttelnd. „Gibt es keine Möglichkeit noch jemanden zur Unterstützung mitzuschicken? Wie damals bei James? Mich zum Beispiel?"

„Ich fürchte nicht," entgegnete White ruhig. „Jilli und Harry müssen das alleine schaffen. Keiner von uns könnte auch nur annähernd in Sirius' Seele existieren. Bei James lag die Lage anders. Die Magie in ihm war nicht giftig, der _Atem des Todes_ schon.

Ich gebe aber offen und ehrlich zu, dass ich mir nicht mal sicher bin, ob die beiden dazu überhaupt im Stande sind. Jilli ist ein _Ponester_ und Harry hat die Magie Gryffindors, was ihnen beiden einen großen Vorteil gegenüber uns verschafft und es damit zumindest möglich macht. Es muss jedoch einen Grund geben, warum Sirius bisher noch nicht von alleine aufgewacht ist. Ihn dennoch zurückzuholen kann und wird daher sehr schwer werden und ich kenne die beiden nicht gut genug, um beurteilen zu können, ob sie das überhaupt durchhalten können. Im Moment hege ich eher die Befürchtung, dass es beide, vor allen Dingen aber Jilli, unterschätzt, was dies eigentlich bedeutet in Sirius' Seele den Atem des Todes zu absorbieren.

Es wäre etwas anderes, wenn es sich um Lilli, James oder Sirius handeln würde. Ich weiß, wozu die drei fähig waren. Ich hätte auch bei Remus keine Bedenken, aber wie gesagt, könntest du aufgrund des Giftes nicht mal in Sirius' Seele hinein kommen.

Jilli und Harry kann ich nicht beurteilen und dazu brauch ich eure Meinungen. Ich habe schon zu oft falsche Entscheidungen im Bezug auf die beiden in den letzten Monaten getroffen. Ihr beide kennt sie länger und besser. Was sagt ihr?"

Kingsley und Remus hatten unzufrieden eine Grimasse gezogen und es war ihnen auch anzusehen, wie unentschlossen sie waren. Genau das, dachte White frustriert, hatte sie jetzt nicht gebraucht.

„Jungs, bitte. Rational gesehen spricht hier alles dagegen die beiden dieser Beschwörung auszusetzen. Aber ohne diese Beschwörung stirbt Sirius noch heute Abend.

Wir hatten früher schon oft solche Situationen, die ich objektiv betrachtet nie durchgeführt hätte. Subjektiv jedoch schon und sie gingen gut aus, aber auch nur, weil ich wusste, wer zu was fähig war. Das kann ich bei Harry und Jilli nicht. Ich kann die beiden nicht aufgrund einer Hoffnung rein schicken. Ich brauch dazu eure Einschätzung."

Kingsley pustete kurz heiße Luft zwischen seinen geschlossenen Lippen hervor, dann setzte er zu einem Versuch einer Beurteilung an.

„Harry ist gut. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er sich nicht beirren lässt und zurechtkommt. Erst recht, wenn er nicht alleine ist, was mit Jilli der Fall sein würde. Vor einem Jahr im Zaubereiministerium haben sie sich auch gut geschlagen. Er hat auch das Trimagische Turnier gewonnen.

Mit Jilli ist es dasselbe. Sie ist gut. Ich hab mit ihr schon einige Male zusammenarbeiten können. Sie ist vorsichtig, nimmt stets Rücksicht, ist da, wenn es darauf ankommt aber Jilli hat eine große Schwäche."

„Harry," sagte Remus zustimmend und Kingsley nickte.

„Ja, Harry."

„Wenn es um ihren Bruder geht, kocht sie vor Emotionen über," erklärte Remus die Meinung, die beide Männer offenbar teilten. „Eigentlich, wenn es um ihre Familie geht. So wie schon bei ihren Eltern, will Jilli ihren Bruder schützen und das tut sie ohne Rücksicht auf ihr eigenes Leben. Die unzähligen Male, die sie sich schon in Gefahr brachte, weil sie glaubte, James damit schützen zu können, könnte sich bei Harry fortsetzen. Das macht sie unvorsichtig."

Anna nickte verstehend, fasste sich dann jedoch mit der Hand an die Stirn. Das war nicht gut...

Sie wandte sich zur Seite zu Yorick, die sich bis dahin mit jeglicher Meinung zurückgehalten hatte.

„Was sagst du?" fragte White schließlich.

Yorick lächelte mild.

„Es kann alles passieren und es kann nichts von alle dem eintreffen. Eine Geschichte ist noch nicht geschrieben und keiner kann zu diesem Zeitpunkt etwas klares sehen. Das Gesamtbild ist deutlich, die einzelnen Linien aber verschwommen."

White schüttelte deprimiert den Kopf, dann schloss sie für einen Augenblick ihre Augen. Kingsley und Remus tauschten besorgte Blicke, wandten sich der Freundin aber sofort wieder zu als sie sich aus ihrer verschlossenen Haltung löste.

„Wir tun's," sagte sie entschlossen. „Es ist Weihnachten... Es kann nicht sein, dass die Magie es zulässt, dass sie ausgerechnet an Weihnachten sterben. Nicht wahr?"

White hatte nicht auf eine Antwort gewartet, um hinaus zu schreiten, Yorick folgte ihr auf dem Fuß. Wieder sahen sich die beiden Männer beunruhigt an.

„Die Magie hat auch zugelassen, dass James und Lilli an Helloween starben," sagte Remus frustriert. „Und dass Sirius an dem Tag starb an dem Anna zurück kam. Ist nicht so, dass sie immer auf unserer Seite steht..."

Kingsley lächelte traurig.

„Kann irgendeiner von uns überhaupt etwas anderes tun?" warf er leise ein. „Was ihr Sirius bedeutet, wussten wir doch von Anfang an. Ich hatte nur nie geahnt, zu was sie alles fähig ist, um ihn zu befreien. Glaubst du, ihre Gefühle für ihn beeinträchtigen ihre Urteilskraft für das, was wirklich ist?"

Remus seufzte.

„Ich weiß es nicht... Ich hoffe es nicht... Ich hoffe es wirklich nicht."

Er wünschte, er wüsste es, aber Fakt war, dass er sie nicht wirklich wiedererkannte seit ihrer Rückkehr. 16 Jahre waren eine lange Zeit, um sich zu verändern.

„Hattest du eigentlich Kontakt zu ihr? Im letzten Jahr, mein ich."

„Ich?!" fragte Kingsley Stirnrunzelnd. „Remus, du warst doch einer ihrer engsten Freunde? Ich hatte zu Anna nicht mal wirklich noch Kontakt nachdem ich nach Amerika ging. Sie hat kaum einer meiner Eulen beantwortet. Ich konnte froh sein, wenn ich überhaupt eine Antwort von ihr bekam. Ich wusste wie ihr alle auch nicht, dass sie noch am Leben war bis zu dem Tag an dem sie bei Bill und Fleur's Hochzeit aufgetaucht ist."

Remus nickte betrübt.

„Ich dachte nur... vielleicht... Du schienst am wenigsten überrascht von ihrem Auftauchen."

„Weil ich vor Schreck erstarrt war," warf Kingsley mit dem Anflug eines schiefen Lächelns ein. „Die Überraschung kam später."

* * *

White war zu den dreien ins Wohnzimmer geschritten und natürlich wandten sich alle drei ihr mit hoffnungsvollem Blick zu.

„Wir tun's," sagte die Direktorin und Jilli strahlte glücklich. „Jilli, bereite dich vor. Acacia Yorick wird dir dabei helfen. Brian, hilf bitte Remus und Kingsley bei den Vorbereitungen. Harry? Ein Wort unter vier Augen, bitte."

Er hatte seine Schwester kurz irritiert angesehen, aber sie schien genauso verwundert zu sein, dass White mit ihm alleine sprechen wollte und dennoch folgte er ihr in die Küche, wo Remus, Kingsley zur gleichen Zeit heraus schritten.

Für Harry war es eigentlich nichts neues gewesen mit einem Lehrer ein ernstes Gespräch unter vier Augen zu führen. Das hatte er schon mit vielen durch. Mit einer Hexe, die gleichzeitig seine Patentante und Direktorin von Hogwarts war, jedoch noch nie.

White hatte ihn tief angesehen, bevor sie mit sehr ernstem Ausdruck zu ihm sprach.

„Wenn du mit Jilli in Sirius' Seele eindringst, wirst du etwas erleben, was du vorher in diesem Ausmaß wohl noch nie erlebt hast. Normale Magie geht nicht soweit und unter normalen Umständen müsste dies auch niemand erleben. Du hast aber sicherlich bereits erkannt, dass du alles andere als normal bist."

Harry nickte vorsichtig, gespannt darauf, worauf sie eigentlich hinaus wollte.

„Jilli wird nicht wissen, wann es zu viel für sie ist. Du bist der jüngere von euch beiden, aber hierbei musst du die Rolle des älteren Bruders übernehmen. Du musst die Verantwortung für euch beide tragen."

„Okay," sagte Harry, wenn er auch mehr als nur verwirrt war. Wusste er überhaupt, was White wirklich von ihm verlangte? Er schluckte hart und hoffte, dass sie es ihm noch erklären würde.

„Du wirst an einem Punkt kommen, an dem du merkst, dass Jilli aufhören muss. Ist dieser Punkt erreicht, beendest du die Beschwörung und holst euch beide wieder zurück."

„Wann weiß ich, wann dieser Punkt erreicht ist, Professor?"

White richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Harry.

„ _Dovis,_ " sagte sie fest. Harry bemerkte... nichts. Kein Windhauch, kein Licht, gar nichts. White aber steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder ein.

„Sag _appare_."

„ _Appare_."

Er musste nicht lange warten, denn hinter White sah er etwas merkwürdig fremdes. Eine Art durchsichtige Wolke in einem Graustich. Weiß war es nicht, aber grau auch nicht wirklich. Hellgrau vielleicht.

„Das, was du siehst, Harry, ist die _Aura_. Manche Zauberer, die stark genug sind, können die Aura sehen, wann immer sie es wünschen. Für andere, gibt es diesen Zauberspruch, der es dir für einen halben Tag ermöglicht die Aura einer beliebigen Person zu sehen, sofern du das Wort _appare_ sagst. Flüstern geht auch. Du wirst dann für einen kurzen Moment die Aura der Person vor dir erblicken.

Du siehst, meine Aura ist grau. Dieser Ton ist die Aura von den meisten Zauberern und Hexen. Eine Aura, wie die Dumbledore's ist weißer, strahlender. Es gibt Flüche, die er nie anwenden würde, andere jedoch schon und sie verdunkeln die Aura. Wirf einen Blick zu den anderen."

Harry sah ins Wohnzimmer, wo Remus, Kingsley und Brian standen. Jeder von ihnen hatte tatsächlich dieselbe weißgraue Wolke wie White. Er sah rüber zu Jilli, die alleine am Fenster stand und hinaus blickte und Harry riss verwundert die Augen auf. Die Wolke bei Jilli war glitzernd weiß.

„Jilli ist sehr rein," erklärte White. „Eines der reinsten Wesen überhaupt. Sie hat im Moment nicht mal ein Fünkchen Bosheit in sich drin. Selbst wenn sie von Hass und Rache _spricht_ , so ist es in der Dimension nicht mal annähernd das, was wir empfinden können und wenn es darauf ankäme, wo die meisten anderen kein Mitleid empfinden könnten, würde Jilli dennoch _Gnade_ walten lassen. Ähnlich wie du als du Sirius und Remus batest Pettigrew zu verschonen."

Erst jetzt hatte Harry sich von seiner Schwester losgerissen und sich wieder White zugewandt. Es mag an ihren Worten gelegen haben, die ihn erschraken.

„Dieses glitzernde Weiß wird dunkle Flecken bekommen, wenn Jilli zu viel schwarze Magie absorbiert. Ein kleiner Teil kann von ihr ertragen werden und verschwindet mit der Zeit wieder. Absorbiert sie jedoch zu viel, wirst du deine Schwester verlieren.

Siehst du die ersten grauen Flecken, musst du die Beschwörung stoppen. Mit _finite_ holst du euch beide wieder zurück.

Du magst es nicht merken, aber Jilli ist sehr emotional und diese Eigenschaft trübt ihre Urteilskraft."

Harry nickte nachdenklich.

„Und Sirius?" fragte er vorsichtig.

White hatte ihn ein Moment lang schweigend angesehen, bevor sie sehr umsichtig antwortete.

„Hoffen wir das beste. Das wichtigste ist, dass Jilli und du es unbeschadet wieder zurück schafft."

* * *

Jilli und Harry standen jeweils auf einer Seite an Sirius' Bett. Der Marauder sah aus, als ob er friedlich schlafen würde, doch sein Gesicht war blass, seine Miene kalt und sein Körper schlaff. Kein bisschen Spannung war noch in seinen Zügen. Remus, Kingsley, Brian und Yorick standen gleichfalls in dem Raum, jedoch verteilt zu beiden Seiten. White dagegen stand am Ende des Bettes und nachdem sie einen tiefen Blick mit Harry und Jilli ausgetaucht hatte, nickte sie beiden zu und hob ihren Zauberstab.

„ _Expecto animus_."

Dann wandte sie sich an Jilli.

„Du kannst anfangen."

Jilli nickte und streckte die eine Hand zu Harry aus, so dass sie sie ineinander verhaken konnten. Die andere umfasste Sirius' Hand und sie schloss ihre Augen.

Harry fühlte sich müde, sehr müde. Seine Augenlider wurden schwer und ohne es verhindern zu können schloss auch er sie. Er hatte das Gefühl als ob er fiel, aber nach einem kurzen Moment war das Schwindelgefühl vergangen und als er seine Augen öffnete, da zuckte er zusammen. Er befand sich nicht mehr im Schlafzimmer, nicht mehr am Bett von Sirius und er hielt auch nicht mehr die Hand seiner Schwester. Harry schluckte hart. Er befand sich in einem dunklen Ort, wo es nichts anderes gab, als er und die Dunkelheit um ihn herum.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Jilli. Er hatte sich sofort umgedreht als er ihre Stimme hörte. Sie stand nun direkt neben ihm und versuchte offenbar sehr zuversichtlich auszusehen.

„Ja, ich denke schon," antwortete er, auch wenn es sich innerlich alles andere als in Ordnung anfühlte. Er hatte so etwas noch nie gemacht und wusste auch nicht, worauf er sich einstellen sollte. Jedes Jahr, seitdem er in die Zauberwelt eingetreten war, brachte neue Magie mit sich, aber was er in diesem Jahr erlebte, übertraf alles, was er in den letzten 6 Jahren kennengelernt hatte. Dies jetzt bildete keine Ausnahme.

„Da," sagte Jilli und zeigte in die Ferne. Harry brauchte etwas, um zu erkennen, was seine Schwester eigentlich meinte. Auf einem Spielplatz in der Ferne rannten mehrere kleine 11jährige Kinder lachend herum. Er musste nicht lange nachdenken, um sie bestimmten Personen zuordnen zu können. Sirius, Lilli, James, Anna, Remus. Er kannte die Fotos seiner Eltern als sie noch jünger waren, Sirius auszumachen war auch nicht schwer. Nachdem er eine jüngere Version von Professor White in ihren Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, ahnte er auch, dass sie das schwarzhaarige Mädchen bei ihnen war. Die Schlussfolgerung lag nahe, dass der letzte Junge Remus in dem Alter sein musste. Seine Augen hatten ihn verraten.

Harry hörte das fröhliche Lachen und musste für einen Moment grinsen als er die kleine Gruppe so unbeschwert spielen sah, dann wandte er sich irritiert seiner Schwester zu.

„Und was jetzt?" fragte er vorsichtig. Jilli schien keine Ahnung zu haben, zumindest sagte ihr Blick genau das aus.

„Es ist das erste Mal auch für mich..." bestätigte sie mit bangem Blick seinen Verdacht.

„Hallo," kam es plötzlich von der Seite und auf einmal erblickten beide das 11jährige schwarzhaarige Mädchen, welches vorher mit all den anderen Kindern gespielt hatte, direkt neben ihnen.

„H-Hi," stotterte Jilli unbeholfen. Harry tat es ihr nach und sah das Mädchen gleichfalls neugierig an.

„Ihr wollt Sirius zu euch holen, nicht wahr?"

Sie mag wie ein kleines Kind aussehen, gesprochen aber hatte sie wie die erwachsene, silberhaarige Hexe, die Harry nun seit einigen Monaten kannte.

„Ja," antwortete er, da seine Schwester das Mädchen lediglich entgeistert anstarrte. Es dauerte etwas, aber irgendwie ahnte er, dass ihr Verhalten damit zu tun hatte, dass sie White einfach schon länger kannte. Denn so hätte Harry wohl reagiert, wenn es sich hier um Remus oder Sirius oder seinen eigenen Eltern gehandelt hätte, denen er viel näher stand als White. Offenbar war das ein Vorteil, denn im Gegensatz zu Jilli hatte Harry kein Problem damit sich mit dem Mädchen zu unterhalten.

„Wie stellen wir das am besten an? Kannst du uns helfen?"

„Sicher," sagte das Mädchen mit einem zarten Lächeln. Harry war überrascht von ihrer offenen Art, nahm es aber gerne an. Sie war ungewöhnlich freundlich und unschuldig und das spiegelte sich nicht nur in ihrem Wesen um, sondern auch in ihren Augen.

„Ihr müsst Sirius dazu bewegen mit euch zu gehen. Er hat sich diese Welt hier erschaffen und deswegen wacht er auch nicht auf. Er mag es hier und hat vergessen, was er draußen noch hat. Ihr müsst ihn dazu bringen mit euch zu kommen."

„Ne Idee wie wir das anstellen sollen?" fragte Harry.

„Reden dürfte ein ganz guter Weg sein," antwortete das kleine Mädchen ernst gemeint, den Anflug eines Lächelns sah man aber dennoch bei ihr.

„Bist du ein Teil von Sirius' Seele?" fragte Jilli sanft. „Eigentlich sollte nur seine Seele im Stande sein mit uns zu sprechen. Nicht die Welt, die er sich erschafft."

„Vielleicht," antwortete das Mädchen. „Vielleicht auch nicht."

Harry und Jilli tauschten verwirrte Blicke, denn so wie das Mädchen die beiden ansah, wirkte sie sehr verspielt. Ebenfalls etwas, das beide von Professor White so gar nicht kannten. Andererseits hatten sie es hier auch mit einer 11jährigen Version von ihr zu tun. Welches 11jährige Kind war nicht so?

„Ihr solltet euch beeilen. Sirius ist dabei vor euch wegzulaufen."

„Was?!"

Harry und Jilli bemerkten erst jetzt, dass James, Lilli und Remus verschwunden waren. Der Spielplatz war leer und Sirius rannte in der Tat von ihnen weg in die Dunkelheit hinein. Sie hatten nicht gezögert ihm sofort nachzueilen, doch es kam Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dass er rannte und sich dennoch nicht vom Fleck bewegte. Alles war so finster und kalt und der 11jährige Junge wurde kontinuierlich kleiner.

„Sirius, lauf nicht weg!" rief Jilli in der Hoffnung ihn damit aufhalten zu können. Sie war zwar schneller als Harry, hätte den 11jährigen Jungen aber ebenfalls niemals eingeholt. „Ich bin's! Jilli!"

Der 11jährige Sirius blieb abrupt stehen und Harry und Jilli hatten Gelegenheit aufzuholen. Je näher sie jedoch kamen, umso größer schien der Junge zu werden und als sie endlich direkt bei ihm standen, sahen sie nicht den Rücken eines 11jährigen Jungen vor sich, sondern der eines jungen Erwachsenen. Ein 18jähriger Sirius drehte sich zu den beiden um und sah sie mit spitzem Blick an.

„Kennen wir uns?" fragte er und hatte eine lässige, arrogante Haltung eingenommen.

„Ich und Harry sind James und Lilli's Kinder. Du bist unser Patenonkel."

„Patenonkel?" wiederholte er belustigt. Ein amüsiertes Grinsen schmückte das sehr weiche, gutaussehende Gesicht. Keine Spur von Askaban war hier zu erkennen. War dies Sirius als er in Harry's Alter war? Wenn ja, dann machte es ihn noch trauriger zu wissen, was Askaban aus seinem Freund gemacht hatte. Trotz seiner überheblichen Art, sagte seine Miene alles andere als Arroganz aus. Im Gegenteil, seine Augen funkelten nach wie vertraut und stark.

„Und was macht ihr dann hier?"

„Sirius, du musst mit uns kommen," sagte Jilli eindringlich.

„Wieso sollte ich das tun?" entgegnete der Marauder jedoch und hatte seine Augen prüfend verengt.

„Weil du das möchtest," sagte Harry. „Du willst nicht hier bleiben."

„Und wieso nicht?"

„Das hier ist dein Tod."

Sirius lachte traurig und mit einem Mal war er nicht mehr der 18jährige junge Erwachsene, er war ein etwa 14jähriger Teenager.

„Und das da draußen nicht?"

Jilli und Harry hatten einen besorgten Blick ausgetauscht. Das wurde ja in der Tat schwerer als sie erwartet hatten. Hatte der Zustand von Sirius' Seele etwas damit zu tun, dass sein Erscheinungsbild sich vor ihnen ständig wechselte?

„Anna ist da draußen," versuchte Jilli es sanft, aber Sirius lachte erneut.

„Sie ist auch hier drinnen. Und James und Lilli sind es auch. Meine besten Freunde sind hier. Voldemort ist es nicht. Aber da draußen. Was soll ich also da?"

Er wandte sich von ihnen ab und blickte gedankenverloren in die Ferne. Harry drehte sich gleichfalls in diese Richtung und sah, was sein Patenonkel betrachtete. Es war Hogwarts im Hintergrund, die Ländereien, die Harry nur all zu gut kannte, und seine 14jährigen Eltern, die ausgelassen mit dem 14jährigen Sirius, Remus und White am See herum scherzten.

„So hätte es sein _können_ ," sagte der Marauder. „Ohne Voldemort. Hier ist es so. Alles ist gut."

„Und was ist mit uns?" fragte Harry ohne Umschweife. Er sah es auch gerne, dass seine Eltern wohlauf und glücklich waren, aber genauso wusste er auch, dass dies nicht real war. So wie der Zauber, der es ihm und seiner Schwester ermöglichte, sie auf dem Friedhof zu treffen und mit ihnen zu sprechen. Es war alles nicht die Wirklichkeit. Um ihn herum drehte sich die Welt weiter. Voldemort war noch immer da, bedrohte noch immer das Leben derjenigen, die lebten und die ihm die Welt bedeuteten. Seine besten Freunde und Ginny und seine Schwester. Daher glaubte Harry auch, dass diese Frage die einzige sein würde, die seinen Patenonkel die Augen öffnete.

„Mit euch?" entgegnete Sirius verwirrt.

„Wir sind nicht hier. Wir leben. _Draußen_. Da wo auch Voldemort ist," sagte Harry.

„Du bist ihr Patenonkel," sagte schließlich eine Stimme neben ihnen. Als Harry zur Seite sah, erkannte er die ebenfalls 14jährige Professor White mit den schwarzen Haaren, welche nun nicht mehr am See mit den anderen saß, sondern bei ihnen stand.

„Wenn sie draußen sind, solltest du dann nicht auch draußen sein?"

Sirius hatte sich wieder verändert. War wieder der etwas ältere Zauberer und warf betrübt einen Blick zurück zur Seite, wo die nun ebenfalls älteren, etwa 21jährigen James, Lilli und Remus standen und den Freund erwartungsvoll und mitfühlend beobachtete.

„Aber draußen seid _ihr_ nicht mehr," sagte Sirius leise.

„Anna schon," sagte Jilli vorsichtig. Der Marauder war unentschlossen und jede unbedachte Handlung hätte ihn von ihnen wegtreiben können. Es bedeutete vor allen Dingen, dass sie mit ihren Aussagen und Handeln sehr behutsam vorangehen mussten. „Sie lebt noch Sirius."

„Das hier ist nur eine Traumwelt," fuhr White fort und trat einige Schritte von ihnen weg und zu der anderen Gruppe rüber. In der Mitte des Weges blieb sie schließlich stehen und wandte sich Sirius, Jilli und Harry wieder zu.

„Ich weiß du willst hier bleiben, Sirius. Hier, wo alles so ist, wie du es möchtest. Es ist schön, wir sind hier, niemand stirbt mehr. Aber was ist mit Harry und Jilli?"

Sirius sah von ihnen zurück zu seinen beiden Patenkindern. Ihre Augen waren nicht weniger ausdrucksvoll, nicht weniger besorgt.

„Wir brauchen dich," sagte Jilli eindringlich, obgleich es Sirius anzusehen war, wie hin und hergerissen er sich fühlte und dass er immer noch nicht gehen wollte. Eher schien er sich verzweifelt an diese Welt hier festkrallen zu wollen.

„Vor 16 Jahren hattest du alleine beschlossen, was für uns das Beste ist," fuhr die junge Hexe fort. „Du hast dich dazu entschlossen, Harry und mich alleine zu lassen, weil du dachtest, andere könnten besser für uns sorgen. Du hast alleine entschieden, dass du in Askaban für uns keine Hilfe wärst.

Hast du denn nicht gesehen, dass dem nicht so war? Dass wir _dich_ gebraucht hätten?

Damals waren wir Kinder und wir konnten uns nicht wehren gegen das, was ihr Erwachsenen beschließt. Jetzt aber sind wir ebenfalls Erwachsen und wir sprechen mit unserer Stimme. Hörst du uns an?"

„Du hast gesagt, dass wir nach all dem hier eine Familie sein können," sagte Harry mit derselben Entschlossenheit wie seine Schwester. „Dazu musst du aber zurück kommen."

Auf einmal stand vor ihnen der 35jährige Sirius. Der Zauberer mit all den Zeichen, die Askaban und der Tod seiner besten Freunde hinterlassen hatte. Dieser war weitaus weniger hell und fröhlich, sondern schwer und dunkel, als ob die Last der Welt auf seinen Schultern ihn in die Knie zwangen. Er schluckte hart. Jilli aber lächelte und reichte ihm ihre Hand. Sirius sah zu Harry und auch er nickte und reichte ihm die andere Hand. Sirius wollte sie beide gerade ergreifen, da hatte Jilli ihre Hand auf einmal gesenkt und sie wäre fast zu Boden gesunken, hätte Sirius die junge Hexe nicht rechtzeitig aufgefangen.

„Jilli," keuchte er besorgt. Harry zuckte plötzlich zusammen. Er hatte ganz vergessen auch nur einmal nachzusehen, wie es um ihre Aura stand.

„ _Appare_ ," flüsterte er leise und zuckte zusammen. Was vorher so rein und hell glitzerte, war nun dämmrig grau.

„Mir war nur... plötzlich schwindelig zumute," erklärte sie schwach, richtete sich dann aber wieder auf.

„Wir gehen," sagte Harry entschlossen. „ _Finite_."

Es war kaum eine Sekunde vergangen, da begann ein Sturm über sie hinwegzufegen. Härter und stärker als es einer von ihnen erwartet hätte und er zog sie in zwei verschiedene Richtungen. Jilli und Harry nach rechts, Sirius von ihnen weg.

„Nein!" rief Jilli entsetzt. Der Marauder hatte sich wieder in den kleinen 11jährigen Jungen verwandelt. „Sirius, bitte!"

Der 11jährige Junge sah abwechselnd zwischen seinen 11jährigen Freunden auf der einen Seite und Harry und Jilli auf der anderen Seite unentschlossen hin und her. Die beiden versuchten sich gegen den Sog zu wehren und dem Hurrikanartigen Wind zu trotzen.

„Sirius!" rief Harry. „Bitte, komm mit uns!"

Er und Jilli hatten ihm jeweils eine Hand gereicht, aber der kleine Junge blickte traurig zu Boden.

„Sirius, bitte!" flehte Jilli verzweifelt. Harry fühlte erneut alles, was im Herzen seiner Schwester vor sich ging und es überwältigte ihn. Es herrschte eine so tiefe Verzweiflung, dass es ihn innerlich zerriss, Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit, was eine starke Leere erzeugte, selbst grauenvoll enormer eiskalter Schmerz, der jede Faser seines Körpers durchzog.

„Sirius!" schrie Harry so laut wie er konnte. Der 11jährige Junge stemmte seine Hände zu Fäusten und rannte auf einmal tatsächlich in ihre Richtung entgegen des Windes. Beide streckten ihre Hände so weit es ging nach dem Jungen aus, trotzten dem Sturm, egal wie heftig es gegen sie ankämpfte und plötzlich spürten sie die Hand des 35jährige Sirius in ihren. Ohne zu zögern hatten beide ihre Hände um die seine geschlossen. Nun, wo sie ihn wieder hatten, würden sie ihn nicht wieder gehen lassen. Harry drückte mit aller Kraft zu, damit sie ihm nicht wieder entgleiten konnte. Unwillkürlich schloss Harry die Augen, dann spürte er einen heftigen Ruck und es wurde totenstill.

* * *

Harry wachte desorientiert am Boden auf. Er sah Remus über sich, das Gesicht voll von Sorge.

„Harry!" sagte er erleichtert. „Ein Glück. Du bist wieder wach."

„Jilli? Sirius?!" sagte Harry sofort während Remus ihm wieder auf die Beine half. Harry brauchte nicht lange und sah seine Schwester, welche nach wie vor bewusstlos in Brian's Armen auf dem Boden lag.

„Jilli!"

Er stürzte zu ihr und hatte versucht sie zu wecken, aber egal wie sehr er an ihr rüttelte, sie öffnete ihre Augen nicht. Entsetzt sah er Brian an, aber das Gesicht des Freundes war nicht minder besorgt gewesen. Eine Hand an seiner Schulter ließ Harry sofort zur Seite blicken, wo er das mittlerweile vertraute Gesicht von Professor White sah.

„Wir... Ich..."

Er stotterte. Sein Herz raste und er fühlte nichts als Panik. Das grauenvolle, eiskalte schmerzende Gefühl, dass er von ihr gefühlt hatte, versetzte ihn in Panik. Sein Mund war so trocken...

„Ich hab es vergessen," prasselte es schuldbewusst aus ihm heraus. „Es ging alles so schnell und ich habe nicht nach ihrer Aura gesehen. Erst als es zu spät war. Es war nicht mehr weiß... Ich -"

„Es ist okay, Harry," sagte White beruhigend und nickte jemandem hinter ihm zu. Harry spürte, wie er wieder auf die Beine gehievt wurde. Er konnte den Blick jedoch nicht von seiner Schwester los reißen. Sie wirkte so verletzt und leblos, die Angst in ihm wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde grauenvoller.

„Brian bringt Jilli auf ein Bett. Sie muss sich wieder finden und sammeln. Es ist okay."

„Ich hab nicht... Wird sie... Wird sie sterben? Professor White, bitte, wird sie -"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Sie muss sich ausruhen. Und du auch. Die Beschwörung war zu viel für euch alle."

„Alle... Sirius?!" Harry hatte sich instinktiv zum Bett gedreht und erstarrte. Sirius lag noch immer da, bewusstlos und schlaff. Sein Herz blieb stehen. Es war alles umsonst...

„Harry!" sagte White laut und der junge Zauberer hatte sich ihr widerwillig zugewandt. Er war zu entsetzt und hatte das Gefühl zu Eis erstarrt zu sein. Ihm war übel zumute und er war sich sicher sich jeden Augenblick übergeben zu müssen. White hatte seine Wangen mit ihren Händen umfasst, so dass er die Professorin nun ansehen musste und aus irgendeinem Grund ließ das ekelhafte, unbarmherzige Gefühl in ihm langsam nach.

„Es ist nicht vorbei," sagte sie eindringlich. „Sirius und Jilli sind _nicht_ tot."

„Nicht tot," wiederholte er und schluckte hart. Langsam beruhigte sich sein Atem.

„Du hörst mir zu, kannst du das?"

Er nickte und White ließ ihn wieder los. Sie führte ihn mit sich zu Stühlen rüber und drückte ihn hinab, damit er sich setzen konnte. Harry blickte immer wieder Jilli an, hoffend, dass sie aufwachte, aber sie rührte sich nicht. Sie blieb bewegungslos in Brian's Armen liegen.

„Jilli hat sehr viel dunkle Magie absorbiert und das Gift hat sie sehr geschwächt. Es war aber nicht zu spät. Sie ist jetzt nur sehr schwach. Brian wird sie auf ein Bett neben Sirius legen und du kannst bei ihnen bleiben. Es wird dauern, aber Jilli wird wieder aufwachen.

Sirius Zustand ist immer noch kritisch, aber _besser_. Wir werden sehen, ob es ausgereicht hat, aber er ist noch nicht tot. Harry? Hast du verstanden, was ich gesagt habe?"

Er blickte entgeistert zurück zu White und nickte schwach. Die Professorin schien damit okay zu sein, denn sie nickte gleichfalls. Sie drückte ihm Mutmachend die Schulter und stand schließlich auf.

Harry saß auf einem Stuhl direkt zwischen den Betten von Sirius und Jilli mit einem Buch zur Ablenkung in seiner Hand. Die Warterei zog sich über Tage hin und er flippte nur deswegen noch nicht aus, weil White sehr oft vorbei kam und ihm versicherte, dass beide noch am Leben waren und er seine Sorgen in Grenzen halten konnte. Remus und Brian hatten ebenfalls in den ersten Tagen noch vorbei geschaut, aber die letzten Tage über fehlte von beiden und White jede Spur. Er sah nur noch Yorick, die ihn hier und da etwas zu Essen brachte.

Ab und zu war Harry vor Erschöpfung für eine halbe Stunde eingenickt und fand sich mit dem Kopf auf dem Bett von Jilli oder auch Sirius wieder. Meistens wachte er durch ein Geräusch wieder auf, sei es das Flüstern von Personen im Flur oder nur Schritte, die am Schlafzimmer vorbei gingen.

Es waren Tage vergangen, Jilli und Sirius' Zustand hatte sich nicht verändert, da wachte Harry erneut mitten bei einem kurzen Nickerchen am Abend auf. Diesmal war es ein Weinen, dass er vom Flur aus hörte. Er legte das Buch in seinem Schoß beiseite und ging in den Flur hinaus, um zu sehen, von wem das kam. Er fror auf der Stelle ein als er Malfoy am Boden vor einer Zimmertür sitzen und schluchzen sah. Als der Mitschüler Harry bemerkte, wischte er sich sofort mit dem Ärmel die Tränen von den Augen und kämpfte sich wieder auf die Beine.

„Sorry," sagte Harry sofort, bevor Malfoy die Zimmertür öffnen konnte, um wieder zu verschwinden. Stattdessen blieb der Mitschüler stehen und drehte sich zu ihm zurück.

„Ist es wegen deiner Mum?" fragte er vorsichtig. Malfoy schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.

„Es ist nicht meine Mum," murmelte er leise und sank wieder auf den Boden hinab. Harry zögerte, doch nach einem kurzen Blick ins Zimmer zurück, wo Jilli und Sirius nach wie vor fest schliefen, setzte er sich zu Malfoy dazu und lehnte sich gleichfalls mit dem Rücken an die Tür.

„'s mein Dad."

„Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Harry kurz. Malfoy schniefte erneut und wischte sich die nachfolgenden Tränen von den Augen.

„Es heißt er sei ausgebrochen, behaupten jedenfalls diese Deppen von Auroren. Ich weiß aber dass er mich und meine Mutter niemals einfach so im Stich lassen würde. Niemals."

„Was sagt Professor White dazu?"

„Nichts," blaffte Malfoy verärgert. „Sie sagt, sie kümmert sich darum, aber hat sich seitdem nicht mehr blicken lassen. Er ist bestimmt tot."

Deswegen war sie also in den letzten Tagen nicht mehr hier gewesen. Er ahnte, dass es auch derselbe Grund für Brian und Remus' Abwesenheit gewesen sein musste.

„Wieso das?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Wegen mir," sagte Malfoy und schluckte hart. „Weil ich versagt habe. Der dunkle Lord hat mich gewarnt und ich..."

Er vergrub seine Gesicht hinter seinen Knien, aber anhand des ruckartigen Atmens wusste Harry, dass Malfoy krampfhaft versuchte seine Emotionen zu kontrollieren. Er wusste nicht, was er anderes tun sollte und so legte er dem Mitschüler seine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte ihn Mutmachend.

White hatte die beiden Jungs vom Ende des Ganges aus mit betrübter Miene beobachtet.

* * *

einige Monate zuvor

Lucius Malfoy saß in seiner Zelle in Askaban, die Knie an die Brust gezogen und den Blick starr gerade in die Leere fixiert. Er war blass, seine Haare ungepflegt und trocken. Schritte näherten sich seiner Zelle und er blickte auf als er einen weißen Umhang vor seiner Zelle erkannte. Entsetzt hatte er seine vorher gelangweilte Haltung gelöst und die silberhaarige Hexe angestarrt.

„Du -" stieß er entgeistert aus und war sofort aufgestanden. Malfoy hatte sich an die Gitter gepresst, aber White trat ein Schritt zurück. „Du lebst?"

Nichts. Kein Ton kam von ihr. Alles was er von ihr bekam war ihr verachtender Blick.

„Du bist tot. Halluziniere ich?"

Der Todesser begann wie ein verrückter zu lachen.

„Ich halluziniere von der Geliebten meines toten Bruders?"

„Ich war nie seine _Geliebte_ ," erwiderte die Hexe erbost und wieder lachte der Todesser dreckig wie eh und je.

„Keine Halluzination also," stellte er verbittert fest. „Ich bin neugierig. Wie konntest du überleben? Ich hab deinen Zustand mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Den Kuss des Dementors hat noch niemand überlebt."

„Neugierige sterben schneller," sagte sie müde. Malfoy schnaubte lediglich.

„Was willst du hier?"

„Mich an deinem tiefem Fall ergötzen."

Der Zauberer sah sie giftig an und dennoch gab es kein Zweifel, wer hier am längeren Hebel saß. Sie mag nicht mehr so gut aussehen wie früher, dennoch war sie frei und er gefangen. Er schnaubte aufs Neue und setzte sich wieder auf die kalte Bank nieder. White hatte sich bereits umgedreht und war dabei zu gehen als seine Worte sie aufhielten.

„Hilf mir."

Zwei Worte, die sie nie gedacht hätte je von diesem Zauberer zu hören und wohl auch die einzigen, die sie dazu hätten bringen können tatsächlich stehen zu bleiben. Sie zögerte, drehte sich dann aber wieder zu ihm um. Er saß nicht mehr lässig oder gelangweilt da. Malfoy versteckte es nicht mehr. Er war gebrochen und schwach.

„Ich weiß, du hasst mich. Ich bitte hier nicht um mein Leben. Sondern um das meiner Familie."

Sie sah ihn ausdruckslos und kalt an, ihre Empathie verriet jedoch, dass er es ernst meinte und dies hier kein Spiel war. Der Mann, der vor ihr saß, war verzweifelt. Sie war eigentlich wirklich nur gekommen, um den Ort zu besichtigen, an dem Sirius 12 Jahre lang zu unrecht alleine gesessen hatte und gequält wurde. Dass Malfoy in dieser Zelle saß wusste sie vorher nicht, sonst wäre sie womöglich nicht hergekommen.

„Man hört hier drin Dinge und ich weiß, dass es Absicht ist, dass ich das hören soll. Der dunkle Lord will mich bestrafen indem er mir meine Familie nimmt."

Nichts. Nicht ein Hauch von Mitgefühl war in dem faltrigen Gesicht zu erkennen.

„Du hast kein Grund mir zu helfen. Schon klar. Aber mein Sohn und meine Frau -" Malfoy war wieder an die Gitterstäbe gesprungen und nachdem er sicher gegangen war, dass keine Gefangenen um sie herum waren, die hätten zuhören können, flüsterte er: „Ich kann euch helfen! Dem Orden des Phönix."

White lächelte mild, schritt dann gleichfalls einen Schritt nach vorne und näher zu dem Gefangen an die Gitterstäbe heran.

„Der Orden des Phönix braucht keine Hilfe eines Feiglings," sagte sie herablassend. „Glaubst du wirklich, nach den etlichen Malen in denen du versucht hast mich und James umzubringen, nach all dem, was du James angetan hast – der Folter, der du ihm ausgesetzt hast - nach all dem, was du Patricia angetan hast, Lilli und Sirius angetan hast, Mr. Potter angetan hast, glaubst du wirklich, dass ich _dir_ freiwillig helfe? Dass es mich auch nur im geringsten kümmert, was mit _deiner_ Familie ist, wo du _meine_ so kaltblütig verletzt hast?"

Sie lachte verachtend und Malfoy war sichtlich am platzen. Es war eine Mischung aus Verärgerung, weil sie auf ihn herab sah, und aus Angst, weil er sich nun wirklich an niemanden mehr wenden konnte. White schüttelte den Kopf und atmete tief ein, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Ich helfe," sagte sie auf einmal und Malfoy sah langsam ungläubig auf. Es hatte ihm die Sprache verschlagen und so war das einzige, was er noch tun konnte, hart zu schlucken und zu hoffen, dass dem kein Schlag ins Gesicht folgte.

„Ich helfe _nicht dir_ ," stellte White jedoch klar. „Ich werde deine Frau und dein Sohn in Schutz nehmen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich rechtzeitig komme. Diese Gerüchte habe ich auch schon gehört und sie sind schon eine Zeit lang im Umlauf...

Ich tue es für Cord. Weil _er_ ein Freund war."

White drehte sich wieder um und wollte den Ort gerade verlassen, da sprach Malfoy aufs Neue.

„Er wird mich töten. Das ist dir klar, nicht wahr?"

Sie hatte sich dieses Mal nicht noch mal umgedreht, obgleich sie sehr wohl stehen blieb. Er hatte recht. Ihr war es klar.

„Wenn du meine Frau und mein Sohn schützt, wird der dunkle Lord mich töten, weil er glaubt, dass ich ihn verraten habe und wir dir helfen. Egal, was in der Vergangenheit vorgefallen ist. Könntest du wirklich damit leben, jemanden absichtlich im Stich zu lassen, wenn er dich um Hilfe bittet?"

White schloss die Augen. Wusste Malfoy wirklich, was er von ihr verlangte? Wie hätte sie James noch in die Augen sehen können, wenn sie ausgerechnet Lucius Malfoy schützte? Wie hätte sie sich selbst noch in die Augen sehen können, wenn sie ausgerechnet dem Mann half, der für den Tod von Patricia Potter verantwortlich war, der Hexe, die für sie selbst wie eine große Schwester war? Wie hätte sie Michael Potter noch gegenübertreten können, wenn sie denjenigen beschützt, den er so über alle Maßen hasste? White drehte sich nicht noch mal um, sie verließ Askaban.

* * *

Heute

White atmete tief durch. Die Wahrheit war, dass sie alle dasselbe von ihr gewollt hätten und sie hatte es getan. Beide Jungs sahen zur Seite als sie Schritte hörten. Es war eine sehr ernste Professor White, die auf sie zukam und vor ihnen stehen blieb. Harry und Malfoy waren auf der Stelle aufgesprungen, um mit ihr auf Augenhöhe zu sein.

„Professor? Was ist mit meinem Dad?!"

White sah den Jungen niedergeschlagen an und Malfoy sank verzweifelt halb zu Boden. Hätte er sich nicht an der Türklinke festhalten können, er wäre ganz in die Knie gegangen.

„Nein..."

„Er lebt," sagte White sofort und Malfoy hatte sie augenblicklich hoffnungsvoll angesehen. Hatten eben noch seine Knie nachgegeben, besaß er für diesen einen Moment wieder genug Kraft, um sich erneut auf die Beine zu hieven und die Professorin erwartungsvoll anzusehen.

„Aber sein Zustand ist sehr ernst. Ich weiß nicht, ob er es schaffen wird. Er kann nicht bewegt werden. Wenn du es wünscht, bringe ich dich zu ihm."

Malfoy wischte sich erneut die Ansätze der Tränen von den Augen und stellte sich aufrecht vor der Direktorin hin.

„Ja, ich will zu ihm," sagte er entschlossen. White nickte verstehend, warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu und schritt dann wieder hinab. Malfoy hatte nicht gezögert ihr sofort zu folgen und so kehrte Harry zurück in das Zimmer von Jilli und Sirius.

Seine Gedanken waren wirr und merkwürdig. Draco tat ihm leid und was immer zwischen ihnen auch in den letzten Jahren abgelaufen war, was immer der Mitschüler auch getan hatte, das jetzt wünschte Harry keinem, nicht mal ihm. Er empfand mehr Mitgefühl als er gedacht hätte.

Er bog gerade um die Ecke ins Zimmer hinein, da blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Für eine Sekunde glaubte er nur zu fantasieren. Jilli und Sirius saßen eng umschlungen auf der Fensterbank. Sirius hatte seinen Hand um Jilli's Kopf gelegt und sie liebevoll an seine Brust gedrückt während Jilli ihn mit beiden Händen auf seinem Rücken fest an sich gedrückt hatte.

Harry wartete – Es hätte nur Einbildung sein können und jeden Moment verschwand das Bild vor ihm und seine Schwester und Sirius lagen wieder bewusstlos auf ihren jeweiligen Betten. Die Minute verging und beide ließen einander los als sie ihn bemerkten und wandten sich ihm zu. Jilli hatte Tränen in den Augen, Sirius dagegen stand auf und lächelte ihn an.

Lass das nicht ihre Abbilder sein, dachte Harry verzweifelt. Lass das nicht ihre Abbilder sein... Lass das nicht ihre Abbilder sein – Bitte, bitte, lass das wahr sein.

„Harry," sagte Sirius deutlich und Harry's Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. Abbilder sprachen normalerweise nicht. Die Angst war weg und was aufkam war pure Freude. Er lächelte ebenfalls und in der nächsten Sekunde lag er in Sirius' Armen und umarmte seinen Patentonkel. Er drückte so verzweifelt fest zu, nur um sicherzugehen, dass dies kein Illusion war. Er blickte hinter seinen Patentonkel und sein Blick traf den seiner Schwester. Sie lächelte mit glasigen Augen und nickte ihm beruhigend zu. Harry hatte in diesem Moment das Gefühl, er könnte lachen. Einfach nur aus tiefstem Herzen lachen und nie wieder aufhören.

„Es sieht sehr gut aus," teilte Stradford ihnen mit. Harry hatte sofort den anderen im Haus Bescheid gegeben und das waren lediglich Yorick und Stradford. Letztere nahm sich auf der Stelle den beiden Patienten an und führte verschiedene Heilzauber aus.

„Alles weitere werde ich mit Professor White besprechen, wenn sie wieder zurückkommt. Weiß sie Bescheid?"

Die letzte Frage war an Yorick gewandt, welche nickte, dann aber zur Seite den Flur entlang blickte und einen Schritt von der Tür wegtrat. Harry sah den Grund. White betrat das Zimmer.

„Wir haben's geschafft," sagte Jilli, da sich Sirius und White wortlos angestarrt hatten als wäre die Welt um beide herum zum Stillstand gekommen. Die ältere Hexe wandte sich Jilli mit einem sanften Lächeln zu und nickte.

„Ja, das habt ihr," stimmte White ihr leise zu. Stradford hatte einen kurzen Moment White und dann Sirius angesehen, bevor sie alle dazu aufforderte den Raum zu verlassen und ihnen einen Moment für sich zu geben.

Harry warf einen Blick zurück, bevor er den Raum verließ und obwohl das Bild, dass sich ihm bot, sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig war, so erkannte er doch im Gesicht seines Patenonkels, wie sehr er das auch wollte. Sirius war glücklich. Bevor sich die Tür schloss, beobachtete Harry wie Sirius White die Hand reichte und sie ihre langsam, gar zitternd auf die seine legte. Den Ausdruck in ihrem sonst sehr verschlossenen Gesicht hatte er zum ersten mal gesehen. Sie war genauso glücklich wie sein Patenonkel es gewesen war.

Nachdem sie alle nach unten ins Wohnzimmer geschritten waren, wandte sich Harry an seine Schwester. Er war richtig erleichtert, dass ihr nichts passiert war und sie wie gehofft wieder aufwachte. Jilli lächelte ihn ebenfalls sanft an – und es war dieser Moment, der ihm einen Stich ins Herz versetzte. Irrte er sich... oder zierten ihre Haselnussbraunen Augen dunkle Schatten? Er hatte vorher sehr oft in ihre Augen sehen dürfen und stets waren sie vertraut, warmherzig und liebevoll. Für diesen einen Moment aber hatte er das Gefühl als ob sie ihm nicht mehr vertraut waren, sondern fremd und kalt.

Harry versuchte sich nichts von seinen Sorgen anmerken zu lassen und dennoch zu lächeln. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatten Brian, Remus und Tonks das Haus durch den Kamin betreten.

„Stimmt es?!" fragte Letztere an Harry gewandt. „Sirius ist aufgewacht?"

Er nickte.

„Jilli!"

Remus schloss die junge Hexe sofort in die Arme nachdem er sie erblickte. Harry beobachtete die beiden und obwohl der Freund offenbar nichts außergewöhnliches bemerkt hatte und sich mit seiner Patentochter normal und erleichtert unterhielt, konnte Harry seine eigenen Sorgen dennoch nicht abschrauben. Wenn er doch nur hätte sicher sein können, sich das nur eingebildet zu haben.

Ein bellendes Lachen unterbrach seine Gedanken und er wandte sich wie alle anderen auch zur Seite. Da standen Sirius und White am Treppenende, sein Patentonkel aber hatte nur einen von ihnen allen angesehen und das war Remus, welcher seine Patentochter los ließ und ohne zu zögern auf den Freund zugeschritten war. Harry sah zu, wie sich die beiden besten Freunde umarmten. Dann sah Sirius zu Brian, der sich nicht gerührt hatte, sondern bei Tonks stehen geblieben war. Sirius schritt auf ihn zu, legte ihm beide Hände auf die Schulter und verzog erneut ein Lächeln.

„Hallo, _Sohn_ ," sagte er stolz und drückte ihn fest in seine Arme. Brian schluckte hart und drückte seinen Vater zurück.

„Hallo... Dad..." flüsterte er für die anderen kaum hörbar, aber Sirius hatte es dennoch gehört.

„Frohes neues Jahr," sagte Yorick nach einer Weile plötzlich, woraufhin sich alle der Hexe überrascht zuwandten. Sie waren hier so abgeschieden, dass kein Feuerwerkslärm zu ihnen durchgedrungen war, und es befand sich auch keine Uhr in dem Haus. Harry hatte ganz vergessen wie spät es gewesen war und auch welchen Tag sie eigentlich hatten.

Yorick und Stradford brachten für alle Getränke, damit sie gemeinsam anstoßen konnten. Wenn schon ohne Feuerwerk und lauten Knall, dann doch wenigstens mit etwas zu trinken.

In einem passenden Moment, alle schienen sich miteinander zu unterhalten, wandte sich Harry an Professor White, welche sich nicht unterhalten hatte, sondern an der Wand gelehnt tief in den eigenen Gedanken vergraben in die Ferne blickte.

„Professor?" versuchte er es leise. Sie hatte sich sofort zu ihm gedreht und auffordernd angesehen.

„Kann ich mit ihnen sprechen? Ich glaube, es ist wichtig."

White blickte über ihn hinweg zu Sirius, Brian, Remus, Tonks und Jilli und atmete schwer aus.

„Du verschließt dich nicht, Harry. Deine Gefühle und Gedanken waren den ganzen Abend frei zugänglich für mich und ich hatte heute nicht mehr die Kraft mich vor irgendwelchen Gefühlen zu verschließen.

Vorher, um das andere in dir zu klären, Lucius Malfoy ist nicht tot. Aber sein Zustand ist besorgniserregend. Er ist nicht aus Askaban geflohen. Voldemort hat ihn herausgeholt, um es zu Ende zu bringen. Ich hatte gehofft, er wäre in Askaban vorerst sicher, aber man sollte nie die Gier eines grausamen Sadisten nach Vergeltung unterschätzen.

Stradford hat getan was sie konnte, um zu helfen. Der Rest liegt an dem Zauberer selbst. Ich würde nicht damit rechnen Draco sofort nach den Ferien wieder in Hogwarts zu sehen. Je nachdem wie es ausgeht jedenfalls.

Was das eine betrifft, worum du dich am meisten sorgst - so gerne ich dich belügen möchte, die Wahrheit ist, dass ich mir auch Sorgen, um sie mache."

Sein Herz sank ihm in die Knie. Er hatte gehofft, White würde etwas anderes sagen, würde ihn beruhigen können.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du dir Vorwürfe machst. Jilli und Sirius leben und nur das zählte jetzt."

Er nickte abwesend, dann jedoch sah er sie eindringlich an.

„Ist es... schlimm? Das mit Jilli?"

White zögerte mit einer Antwort, nachdem sie ihn ebenfalls angesehen hatte.

„Nicht, wenn du es schaffst das Gleichgewicht mit Gryffindor's Magie in dir zu schaffen," antwortete sie ernst. Harry schluckte hart. Er wusste nicht genau, was sie damit meinte oder was das genau hieß. Dennoch, er würde alles tun, um das zu erreichen. Er musste einfach. Jetzt, wo er soweit gekommen war. Er stand an einem Punkt, an dem er noch vor 5 Monaten glaubte, nie stehen zu können.

Harry hatte damals gedacht, dass er Voldemort womöglich nicht schlagen kann, dass er die Horkruxe niemals finden würde und dass er bei dem Versuch gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen wahrscheinlich draufgehen würde. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er 5 Monate später in einem Zimmer mit seiner Schwester und seinem wieder zum Leben erweckten Patenonkel stehen würde und dass er eine Patentante haben würde, der er tatsächlich glaubte, dass sie ihm in dem Kampf gegen Voldemort soweit voran bringen konnte, dass er auch wirklich gegen den Zauberer ankommen würde. Hier stand er nun und fasste den Entschluss, dass er alles tun würde, damit dies ein gutes Ende nahm – wenn auch nicht für sein eigenes Leben, dann doch für das derjenigen, die ihm wichtig waren.


	26. Chapter 26

Nächstes =) , kam schon wieder später. Sorry. Aber die letzte Woche war genauso schwer. Jetzt sollte es endlich wieder etwas leichter werden.

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Hoi hoi =)

Ich hatte schöne Weihnachten trotz der Bombenentschärfung und einer Grippe X.x Bin den ganzen Tag bei Freunden untergekommen und das trotz Grippe ^^ Schon blöd, wenn man genau an der Grenze wohnt und die Augen rollt, weil es eben an der Grenze ist. Ne Straße weiter und alles wäre okay Aber man kann die Wohnung halt nicht umpflanzen für nen Tag... Öö Ich feiere Weihnachten immer sehr lange in die Nacht hinein mit meiner Familie und dann ist das aufstehen so früh echt blöd. Hieß ja, dass man bis 10 weg sein muss. Wie war bei dir Weihnachten und Silvester so?

Hehe, ja, Schlaf ist schon wichtig. Im Moment schlaf ich auch sehr viel. Wird sich alles ändern, wenn ich erst mal nen Job in München oder wo auch immer finde. Das Pendeln wird mich schön in Stücke zerreißen.

Hihi, das wär schon genial und klasse XD Rowling, die meine FF liest. Sollte in den nächsten Filmen eine Phowlyris oder ein Ponester auftauchen, dann wissen wir Bescheid XD Aber im ernst, freu mich nun noch mehr auf die Filme. Hört sich richtig super an, je mehr man davon erfährt =)

Es ist der schwerere Weg. Aber Sirius ist Erwachsen, eigentlich ^^ und wir entscheiden uns auch für den schwereren Weg, wenn es sein muss. XD Ich geb zu, das mit Sirius hätte noch etwas länger gehen sollen, mit mehr Interaktion zwischen ihnen allen und mehr Überzeugungsarbeit (Beim erneuten lesen fiel mir auf, dass Brian mit keinem Wort erwähnt wurde, der ja auch ein wichtiger Grund sein sollte für Sirius zurückzukehren), aber da ich krank war, hab ich wohl vieles vergessen und es ist ohnehin gekürzt worden. Ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich das schreiben sollte, damit es sich auch gut anhörte und genauso wenig wollte ich es aber 2 Wochen aufschieben. Daher kam es wohl etwas zu plötzlich, dass Sirius mitkam.

Oh, die Interaktion mit der Anna in Sirius wird später noch mal aufgegriffen werden XD Es gibt ein Grund, warum sie die einzige ist, die mit Harry und Jilli gesprochen hat und James, Lilli und Remus nicht.

Ich muss wirklich aufpassen, dass ich Jilli und Brian nicht zu sehr in den Mittelpunkt schiebe. Harry ist ja die Hauptperson. Jetzt wird es erst noch mal etwas steinig für alle, aber ich glaub, danach bekommen sie eine Zeit für sich zusammen als Familie. So wie Sirius es wollte =)

Hm... mir tut Lucius Malfoy schon auch leid, andererseits gehört er zu den Charakteren, wo ich sage, nach allem was er getan hat, hätte es gar nicht anders laufen können. Karma halt und nur wenn er wirklich von seinem hohen Ross runter kommt und einsieht, was falsch ist, könnte es wirklich wieder besser laufen. Es kann auch sein, dass er unbelehrbar bleibt. Derjenige, der darunter leidet, ist dann aber leider Draco.

Thx fürs liebe Review =) Ah, hat es bei euch auch so heftig geschneit? Muss für die Kleinen in deiner Kita ein richtiges Vergnügen sein endlich mal Schneemänner bauen zu können XD Hier ist fast auf jeder Wiese ein Schneemann XD

Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 26 – Relationship matters

Die letzten Tage der Weihnachtsferien vergingen vergleichsweise ruhiger vorüber. Harry durfte im Haus von Yorick bleiben, während sich Sirius und Jilli erholten. White war am Tag nach Sylvester noch bei ihnen geblieben und Harry bekam zum ersten Mal eine sehr sanfte und liebevolle Seite an der Hexe mit, von der er bisher stets glaubte, dass sie diese gar nicht besaß. Mit Sirius aber zeigte sie ihm, dass er sich irrte.

Sein Patenonkel hatte noch etwas Mühe sich alleine fortzubewegen und musste stets von jemanden gestützt werden, was White auch tat. Egal, ob er mal kurz in den anderen Raum schritt oder einfach nur aufstehen musste. Sie war an seiner Seite und egal, wann Harry hinsah, beide hielten die Hand des anderen. Zum ersten Mal sah er Wärme in den sonst so kalten Augen, was er selbst mochte. Sie war ihm gegenüber fürsorglicher als gegenüber jedem anderen von ihnen. Es war eine sehr kümmernde Art, wie Harry sie noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Von niemandem.

Sirius ließ sich von Harry und Jilli auf den Laufenden bringen, war auch entsprechend erschüttert von Dumbledore's Tod zu hören, gleichzeitig aber auch stolz, dass Jilli und Harry es alleine geschafft hatten so eng miteinander zu werden.

Brian hatte überraschenderweise mit Kingsley das Versteck noch am selben Silvesterabend verlassen und ließ sich auch die folgenden Tage nicht blicken. Sirius schien das nicht zu kratzen, zumindest zuckte er nur mit den Schultern als Harry das ansprach.

White verschwand am Tag nach Neujahr, nachdem sie zumindest den vorherigen Abend mit ihnen im Wohnzimmer verbracht hatte. Harry erwischte sich ab und zu dabei, wie er White und Sirius anstarrte, weil das Bild der beiden eng aneinander gekuschelt für ihn so fremd war. White und Sirius dagegen schienen das entweder nicht zu bemerken oder es kümmerte sie nicht, denn sie hatten ihn weder ermahnt noch aufgefordert das Starren zu unterlassen.

Die letzten Tage der Weihnachtsferien nutzte Harry zudem, um noch mal privat mit seinen Eltern auf dem Friedhof sprechen zu können ohne seine Schwester, denn nur so konnte er mit seinen Eltern auch über sie sprechen. Es war sein Glück, dass Sirius und Jilli an dem Tag ebenfalls unter vier Augen sprechen wollten und Harry tat nichts lieber als ihnen die Privatsphäre zu gönnen und seinerseits seine Eltern aufzusuchen.

Nachdem er ihnen erzählt hatte, was die letzten Wochen über passiert war, wo sie nun standen und was ihm im Bezug auf Jilli auf dem Herzen lag, tauschten Lilli und James besorgte Blicke miteinander aus, bevor sie sich ihm wieder zuwandten.

„Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?" fragte Harry sorgenvoll und sah beide mit bangem Ausdruck an.

„Nun, Anna weiß ja von allem Bescheid, nicht wahr?" begann seine Mutter umsichtig. Harry nickte.

„Sie sagte, es gäbe kein Problem, wenn ich das Gleichgewicht in Gryffindor's Magie hinkriege."

„Na dann gute Nacht," stieß James aus und sowohl Lilli als auch Harry sahen ihn ungläubig an.

„Du machst deinem Sohn wirklich Mut, DAD!" sagte sie mit verengten Augen und sofort begann James unangenehm mit der Hand durch seine Haare zu fahren.

„Err – Sorry, Kleiner. War nicht so gemeint. Jaaah, weißt du... das hat Anna zu mir auch immer gesagt und – err – ich hatte meine Probleme damit. Bin es gewohnt, dass sie sagt, dass man einfach nur das und das macht und was für sie einfach ist, ist für jeden anderen – err – nicht ganz _so einfach_. Aber du wirst damit bestimmt keine Probleme haben. Du hast die Intelligenz und die Geduld deiner Mum und sie hatte auch nie Probleme. Hahaha."

Harry musste irgendwie mitlachen so unbeholfen wie sich sein Vater anstellte, kam aber auch nicht umhin festzustellen, dass er ihn gerade wegen seiner Art wirklich gern hatte. Er war nicht so wie ihn manch andere, allen voran Snape, beschrieben hatten. Nicht arrogant oder von sich selbst überzeugt. Den Zauberer, den Harry hier kennengelernt hatte, war das komplette Gegenteil und er war stolz, dass er sein Vater war.

Lilli schüttelte argwöhnisch den Kopf, wandte sich dann aber wieder ihrem Sohn zu.

„Wenn Anna sagt, dass es kein Problem gäbe, dann ist dem auch so. Sie ist ein sehr ehrlicher Mensch und solange sie noch Erfolg sieht, ist nichts verloren."

„Kann sie wirklich alles lesen, was ich denke?! Ich mein... wirklich _alles_ alles?"

Da seine Eltern Professor White so gut kannten, nahm Harry einfach mal die Gelegenheit wahr, um sich Antworten zu holen, die ihn bereits seit Monaten beschäftigten.

„Nein," sagte Lilli beruhigend während James gleichzeitig amüsiert „Ja," sprach. Auf ihren dämlichen Blick hin aber grinste sein Vater dämlich zurück.

„Als ob sie in dir nicht wie in einem freiliegendem Denkarium gelesen hätte," kommentierte James mit amüsiertem Schmunzeln. Lilli rollte mit den Augen und dennoch erkannte Harry ein winziges Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

„Könntest du endlich mal ernst werden, _Dad_? Dein Sohn ist bestimmt nicht zum scherzen hergekommen."

„Sicher nicht?!"

Harry lachte als er den gespielt bedröppelten Blick seines Vaters sah. James grinste stolz von einem Ohr zum anderen und zwinkerte seinem Sohn zu.

„Ich glaube schon," warf er mit spitzem Blick an seine Frau ein. Lilli schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich wieder Harry zu.

„Anna nutzt ihre Empathie nicht als Spielerei, noch würde sie etwas erzwingen, nur um sich Vorteile zu verschaffen. Sie respektiert die Privatsphäre anderer und ganz besonders derer, die ihr Nahe stehen und das bist unter anderem auch du."

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher," murmelte Harry unbeabsichtigt. Eigentlich wollte er das gar nicht laut aussprechen. Nun wo es jedoch raus war und ihn Lilli und James überrascht ansahen, wurde es ihm unangenehm heiß. Er wollte es nie sagen, weil er wusste, wie dumm und unreif sich das anhörte. Seit Sirius' Rückkehr aber war dies für ihn offensichtlicher denn je.

„Woher rühren deine Zweifel, Kleiner?" fragte James und auf einmal war sein Vater absolut ernst. Ernst, aber nicht streng oder herrisch. Trotz seines veränderten Ausdrucks erschien er Harry noch immer offenherzig und vertrauensvoll. Als er seinem Vater nicht antwortete, hatte Lilli die Initiative ergriffen und von sich aus eine Vermutung geäußert.

„Ihr zwei hattet einen steinigen Start. Ich kann dein Misstrauen und deine Zweifel verstehen."

„So?" fragte James skeptisch. Lilli lächelte sanft.

„James, du und Anna seid von Anfang an Freunde gewesen. Ich und sie dagegen nicht."

„Nicht?" stieß Harry überrascht aus und wieder lächelte Lilli sanft. Jeder andere mit dem er gesprochen hatte schien mit White genauso gut auszukommen und er hatte das Gefühl der einzige zu sein, der mit ihr einfach nicht grün wurde.

„Es hat sehr lange gedauert bis wir Freunde wurden. Sie ist nicht leicht und das weiß sie selber. Gib euch beiden Zeit. Wenn es darauf ankommt, dann vertrau darauf, dass wir ihr vertraut haben. Sie liebt dich und würde nie zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert, wenn sie es verhindern kann."

Harry nickte abwesend.

„Wieso wart ihr keine Freunde, Dad und Professor White aber schon?"

Lilli und James zogen beide merkwürdige Grimassen und ihm wurde schnell klar, dass er darauf wohl keine klare Antwort bekommen würde.

„Es war eine andere Zeit," sagte seine Mutter lediglich und James begann erneut mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare zu streichen.

Harry kehrte daraufhin zurück in das Versteck, um kein Misstrauen bei Jilli zu erregen. Er hatte nicht gesagt, dass er zu ihren Eltern gehen würde, sondern nur draußen spazieren wollte. Als er das Haus betrat, traf er überraschenderweise nur Sirius im Wohnzimmer an, welcher ihn ihn mit einem warmen Lächeln begrüßte.

„Na?"

„Na," warf Harry mit einem leichten Lächeln zurück, nahm seine Jacke ab und setzte sich zu seinem Patentonkel auf die Couch dazu.

„Gutes Gespräch gehabt?"

Sirius nickte.

„Jilli musste leider weg. Sie wollte warten, aber die Zeit drang. Du sollst dir keine Sorgen machen. Wenn was ist, schreib ihr einfach eine Eule."

„Wohin ist sie gegangen?"

Er lächelte mild.

„Orden," war die sehr kurze Antwort und so nickte Harry.

„Professor White hat sie weggeschickt?"

Sirius lachte bellend, öffnete dann aber zwei Flaschen Butterbier und reichte Harry eins rüber.

„ _Professor White_ ," wiederholte Sirius schmunzelnd. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass An mal Lehrerin wird, ganz zu schweigen davon Hogwarts zu übernehmen. Ein Glück hab ich nie ne Wette abgeschlossen."

Er grinste breit, aber Harry wirkte mehr verloren als dass er den Sinn verstand. Sirius schien das bemerkt zu haben, denn er schraubte das Grinsen direkt ab und wurde wieder ernst.

„Wieso nennst du sie eigentlich _Professor White_? Ist es nicht zu förmlich für Patentante und Patenkind?"

Harry wusste nicht, wie er es überhaupt erzählen sollte. Natürlich war er glücklich Sirius wieder zu haben und ihn gesund und am Leben zu sehen. Es bestand jedoch kein Zweifel daran, dass er und White sich sehr nahe standen und sehr vertraut miteinander waren und Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass es ihm seinen Patenonkel entfremdete.

Sirius seufzte und legte betrübt sein Butterbier auf den Tisch.

„Sie hat mir erzählt, was zwischen euch passiert ist," begann er vorsichtig. Harry sah erstaunt auf.

„Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass es nicht richtig von ihr war."

Endlich, Vertrautheit. Sirius verstand ihn und war auf seiner Seite. Es war als ob ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel und Harry kroch ein zaghaftes Lächeln über die Lippen.

„An und Ich sind auch schon sehr oft aneinander geraten, weil wir anderer Meinung waren. Sie ist ein Dickkopf. Trotz allem aber auch deine Patentante. Deine Eltern haben sie nicht dazu gemacht, um dich zu ärgern... - vielleicht, um sie zu ärgern – Nein. Scherz. Harry, wenn du willst, dass es sich zwischen euch ändert, musst du ihr vergeben."

Harry verzog eine unzufriedene Grimasse. Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Er wollte ihr ja gar nicht mehr böse sein oder ihr misstrauen. Es passierte einfach von selbst jedes Mal, wenn sie einander gegenüber standen. Er konnte in ihr nicht den Mensch sehen, den er in all seinen Freunden, in Jilli oder Sirius oder auch Ginny sah.

„Ist mit Brian im Moment dasselbe. Ihr könntet euch gegenseitig austauschen und Tipps geben."

„Ich hab Brian die letzten Tage gar nicht mehr gesehen," sagte Harry und lächelte Sirius traurig.

„Er kommt da eher nach seiner Mutter. Wenn alles zu viel wird, ziehen sie sich zurück, um sich zu fangen. Er kommt, wenn er dazu bereit ist. An weiß das. Mit dir ist das schon anders. Sie weiß selbst ebenfalls nicht, wie sie mit dir am besten umgehen soll."

Harry nickte niedergeschlagen. Sirius seufzte erneut.

„Wo wirst du wohnen? Grimmauldplatz?"fragte Harry, denn er hatte keine Lust weiter über seine angespannte Situation mit White zu sprechen.

„Nah, zu gefährlich. Ich bin offiziell tot und leider -" Sirius atmete etwas schwer ein und Harry fühlte plötzlich große Sorge in sich auftauchen. „Leider wäre ich im Moment keine große Hilfe, wenn man auf Todesser trifft."

„Dann..." Angst mischte sich mit ein. Sirius wollte doch nicht irgendwo alleine untertauchen? Er hatte ihn gerade erst wieder und wollte ihn unter keinen Umständen wieder verlieren. Es war zu schmerzhaft gewesen ihn einmal für tot gehalten zu haben.

„Dann kannst du dich bei mir verstecken? Ich hab eine Wohnung in der Innenstadt von London."

Sirius lachte bellend.

„In der _Innenstadt von London_ ," wiederholte er amüsiert die Worte. „Ist leider genauso gefährlich."

„Aber -"

„Keine Sorge," sagte sein Patenonkel nachdem er begriff, was den Jungen bedrückte.

„Ich verschwinde nicht wieder. Ich brauch nur noch etwas Zeit, um wieder zu werden. Ich denke, ich bleibe erst mal hier. Die Gegend ist ruhig, abgeschieden."

Das erleichterte ihn zumindest etwas und Harry löste sich aus seiner angespannten Haltung wieder. „In einem Jahr hat sich sehr vieles verändert. Remus und Tonks sind verheiratet und bekommen bald ein Kind. Fudge ist nicht mehr Zaubereiminister. Dementoren bewachen nicht mehr Askaban. Dumbledore ist tot. Snape ist tatsächlich das Arschloch für das dein Dad und ich ihn gehalten haben. Wieder eine Wette gewonnen. Hehe."

Harry lächelte zaghaft. Er wusste, dass Sirius das nur sagte, um ihn aufzuheitern. Er hatte Erfolg. Harry fühlte sich in der Tat besser. Er nahm ein Schluck Butterbier und begann zu erzählen, was letztes Jahr in Hogwarts mit Snape passiert war und schon sehr bald fand er sich in einem gewohnten Gespräch mit seinem Patentonkel, was er das ganze letzte Jahr über vermisst hatte.

* * *

Mit dem Wissen, dass Sirius weiterhin erreichbar blieb und dass es ihm und Jilli gut ging, kehrte Harry schließlich mit Remus und Tonks zurück nach Hogwarts. Er hatte Professor White nicht mehr getroffen, Remus versicherte ihm aber, dass er sie früher oder später in der Schule wieder sehen würde. Schließlich hatte sie ihm versprochen ihn zu trainieren.

Als er dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum eintrat und Ginny, Hermine und Ron am Kaminfeuer sitzen sah überkam ihm direkt das vertraute Gefühl von Wärme. Er war wieder zu Hause. Die kleine Gruppe hatte sich sofort in den Raum der Wünsche verzogen und machte es sich dort mit ein paar süße Häppchen aus der Küche gemütlich. (Ron hatte Dobby darum gebeten und der Hauself führte dies mit glänzenden Augen und entschlossenem Blick aus.)

„Harry, das ist echt wundervoll!" sagte Hermine euphorisch und strahlte überglücklich. „Sirius ist am Leben und wohlauf! Ihr konntet ihn retten! Ohhhh, ich wünschte, ich wäre dabei gewesen. Die Beschwörung hört sich nach richtig starker Magie an! So was erlernt man nicht aus Büchern. Dazu braucht man jemanden, der es einem zeigt."

„Wir wären echt gerne gekommen," fuhr Ron dazwischen, da Hermine's Euphorie nicht ansteckte, sondern eher die Stimmung dämpfte. Es ging bei der Beschwörung schließlich nicht darum, wie einzigartig es war, sondern darum, dass sie dadurch Sirius' Leben retten konnten. Hermine war außerdem nicht von Anfang an dabei gewesen und sie hatten aufgrund der Sicherheitsmaßnahmen auch keine Eulen ausgetauscht, um ihren Aufenthaltsort nicht zu verraten.

„Aber Mum ließ uns nicht gehen. Dad meinte, das wäre unter Absprache mit Professor White geschehen und wir hatten keine andere Wahl als zu bleiben. Mum war eh ziemlich hysterisch die ganze Zeit."

„Schon okay," sagte Harry ehrlich. „Wäre eh nur ein herumgesitze geworden."

„Aber dann wärst du wenigstens nicht alleine gewesen," merkte Ginny leise an. Harry lächelte ihr jedoch abmildernd zu.

„Erzählt lieber wie es bei euch weiter ging."

Es stellte sich heraus, dass es bei Ron und Ginny ziemlich ereignislos ablief. Der Fuchsbau stand noch, hatte zwar hier und da ein paar Schäden, aber Mitglieder des Ordens halfen es wieder zu reparieren. Auch Hermine's Ferien mit ihren Eltern war sehr ruhig und ohne erwähnenswerte Vorkommnisse. Sie kamen somit sehr schnell wieder auf das zurück, was bei Harry passierte und sprachen noch darüber als es schon ans Abendessen in der Großen Halle ging.

Dort gesellte sich Neville zu den Freunden und strahlte genauso wie Hermine es vorher getan hatte. Nur glatt noch ein kleines Stück intensiver, was eigentlich kaum möglich war.

„Du scheinst ja richtig gute Ferien gehabt zu haben?" sagte Ron verdächtig und Neville nickte heftig.

„Mum und Dad geht's viel besser. Wir haben die ganzen Ferien miteinander verbracht und es war einfach toll. Wir haben geredet. Über ganz viel! Meine Omi kam aus dem Weinen gar nicht heraus, weil Dad wieder mit ihr sprechen konnte. Harry! Wusstest du, dass sich unsere Eltern gekannt haben?"

Harry, der gerade begonnen hatte sich Spaghetti reinzuschaufeln, fror mitten in der Bewegung ein und blinzelte irritiert.

„Err -"

„Mum möchte dich gerne kennenlernen. Sie hat ganz viel über dich gefragt. Oh! Und ich bin zufällig Luna begegnet und – aber sagt mal, wo ist sie denn?!"

Erst jetzt fiel auch den anderen auf, dass die Rawenclaw Schülerin fehlte. Sie war ihnen weder irgendwo auf dem Hogwarts Gelände über den Weg gelaufen, noch sah man sie weit und breit irgendwo in der Großen Halle.

„Ach, sie taucht bestimmt irgendwann noch auf und erzählt uns wieder irgendeine Geschichte über rote Kakerlaken oder so was," sagte Ron, wenn auch nicht ganz so sicher wie sonst.

„Ja... genau," stimmte Hermine ebenfalls leicht zweifelnd zu. Während sie aßen, sprach jedoch kaum einer mehr und jeder von ihnen hielt stattdessen vergeblich Ausschau nach der Freundin. Sie tauchte nicht auf.

Sie kehrten danach in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und machten es sich vor dem Kaminfeuer gemütlich. Harry hielt dabei stets die Karte in seiner Tasche und blickte gelegentlich rauf. Luna's Name aber erschien nicht wie gehofft.

„Ihr wird schon nichts passiert sein, oder?" warf Ginny ein, nachdem Harry zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal einen Blick in die Karte geworfen hatte.

„Bestimmt nicht," sagte Ron. „Wieso sollte man ihr etwas antun?"

„Luna war damals im Zaubereiministerium dabei," murmelte Harry, denn er fühlte sich mit jedem Mal schuldiger, wenn er in die Karte sah und ihr Name nicht auftauchte. Die Wahrheit war nämlich, dass er sich bis zum heutigen Tag gleichfalls nie Sorgen um ihre Sicherheit gemacht hatte und erst jetzt erkannte, dass sie die ganze Zeit nicht weniger in Gefahr war als all seine anderen Freunde für die wesentlich mehr Sicherheitsvorkehrungen vom Orden getroffen worden war.

„Vielleicht -" setzte Hermine schließlich an, da kein anderer mehr gesprochen hatte und Neville wie Harry auch sehr betrübt und niedergeschlagen aussah. „Vielleicht kommt sie ja erst morgen? Da sind doch auch sämtliche Gespräche mit den jeweiligen Hauslehrern über die Resultate der Prüfungen."

„Stimmt ja!" sagte Neville und lächelte verlegen. „Hatte ich fast vergessen. Mein Termin ist erst um 14 Uhr. Wann habt ihr eure Gespräche?"

„Gespräch?" fragte Harry verwirrt, stellte jedoch sehr schnell fest, dass er der Einzige war, der mal wieder von nichts wusste und sich von Hermine ausführlich alles erklären ließ. Er hatte nicht mal mitbekommen, dass es ein Aushang vor den Weihnachtsferien gab, wo jeder Schüler seine Zeit für das Gespräch mit dem Hauslehrer hätte ablesen können. Wieder mal war es Glück, dass Hermine sich Harry's Zeit gemerkt hatte. In Gedanken sah er bereits McGonagall vor sich, die ihn streng ansah und erbost eine Standpauke hielt, weil er sie nach seiner Zeit fragen musste.

* * *

Harry fand kaum Schlaf in dieser Nacht und das lag nicht nur an den Sorgen, die er sich um Luna machte. Seine Schwester ging ihm genauso wenig aus dem Kopf und fast hoffte er sogar wieder ihre Gedanken im Traum wahrnehmen zu können. Nichts davon passierte und so saß er am nächsten Morgen übermüdet mit den anderen wieder in der Großen Halle zum Frühstück.

„Und?" fragte Ginny besorgt, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nichts,"antwortete er. Luna's Name war immer noch nicht auf der Karte aufgetaucht und wieder stieß die Sorge in jedem von ihnen auf.

Zwar waren nun fast alle Schüler wieder in der Schule, Unterricht fand jedoch aufgrund der Gespräche nicht statt. Da die Kälte und der Schnee noch immer eisig war, blieben die meisten in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Draco Malfoy war wie von White vorhergesagt tatsächlich nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt und obwohl sich Harry mehr Sorgen um Luna's Abwesenheit machte, so stieß ihm diese Feststellung genauso auf. War der Zustand seines Vaters noch immer kritisch oder war Lucius Malfoy gar bereits tot?

Die Karte verriet, dass auch White sich nach wie vor nicht auf dem Schulgelände aufhielt. Außer Remus und Tonks befand sich kein anderes bekanntes Mitglied aus dem Orden auf dem Gelände, dafür begegnete man sehr oft fremden, streng aussehenden Auroren hier und da.

Während Ron sein Gespräch mit McGonagall hatte, befanden sich Neville und Hermine in der Bibliothek und lernten aus einem für Harry und Ginny unerfindlichen Grund für Zauberkunst. („Es waren doch Ferien? Wir hatten noch nicht mal Unterricht! Was gibt's da zu lernen?") Die beiden selbst hatten sich in eine stille Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum verzogen, um so ungestört wie möglich bleiben zu können.

„Langsam mache ich mir wirklich Sorgen um sie," sagte Ginny leise. Harry nickte verstehend.

„Ja, ich auch. Es stand aber nichts im Propheten, oder?"

„Das nicht, aber ich hab mal herum gefragt. Der Kittler ist diese Woche auch nicht erschienen, so wie er sollte. Da ist irgendetwas faul. Sollen wir Remus oder Tonks darauf ansprechen? Sie müssten doch etwas wissen?"

„Ja, das sollten wir," sagte Harry zustimmend. „Nach deinem Gespräch dann?"

Ginny nickte. Sie verfiel bedrückt in eine tiefe Stille genauso wie Harry sich ebenfalls einfach nur nach hinten lehnte und den unaufhörlichen Schneefall auf das Gelände beobachtete.

Harry hatte sein Gespräch mit McGonagall vor Ginny und betrat entsprechend aufgeregt das Büro der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin. Ron und Hermine's Gespräche hätten unterschiedlicher nicht laufen können. War die eine Feuer und Flamme über das geführte Gespräch, hätte der andere nicht noch mürrischer sein können und von dem unverständlichen Brummen konnte Harry auch absolut nichts ableiten – außer dass es alles andere als so ablief wie sein bester Freund es sich gewünscht hätte.

„Setzen sie sich, Potter," sagte McGonagall streng als er hinein schritt und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Nachdem sie einander gegenüber saßen, passierte eine ganze Weile lang nichts. Die Professorin musterte lediglich sehr intensiv das Pergament, auf dem er seine Noten vermutete und warf zwischen drin immer mal wieder einen sehr kritischen Blick auf ihren Schüler.

„Nun denn," fuhr sie schließlich nach einer Ewigkeit fort. „Ich muss sagen, ihre Noten sind – unerwartet."

Unerwartet?! Harry verzog das Gesicht. Was sollte denn das bedeuteten? War das nun gut oder schlecht? Offenbar wusste McGonagall dies selber nicht, denn sie wirkte als ob sie sich nicht entscheiden könnte zwischen enttäuscht sein und rügen zu wollen und überrascht sein und zu loben.

„Sie haben ein _Ohnegleichen_ in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Professor Lupin war sehr zufrieden. Allerdings haben sie sich in Kräuterkunde verschlechtert. Es hat nur zu einem _Annehmbar_ gereicht. Dasselbe gilt für Zauberkunst. _Annehmbar_.

Hätten sie dies nicht in Verwandlung und Zaubertränke wieder ausgeglichen, hätte ich ihnen jetzt mitteilen müssen, dass sie damit niemals Auror werden können.

Zu ihrem Glück ist ein _Ohnegleichen_ in Verwandlung und Zaubertränke erstaunlich."

Harry blinzelte ungläubig. Er hatte ein Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränke? Wie war ihm denn das gelungen?! Ach stimmt ja! Jilli hatte ihm dabei geholfen und mit Brian zusammen hatten sie ihm bei den Vorbereitungen für Verwandlung geholfen. Dass dies jedoch so viel ausmachte, hätte er nicht gedacht.

„Es kann jedoch schwer werden einen Ausbilder zu finden. Nicht jeder empfindet eine solch kuriose Notenverteilung als gut. Heißt aber auch nicht, dass es jeder als schlecht empfindet. Sie sollten sich in den nächsten Wochen mit einem Auror ihrer Wahl auseinandersetzen und sich bewerben. Je eher desto besser für sie. Sollten sie abgelehnt werden, könnten sie sich noch an einen anderen Auror wenden.

Ich gebe ihnen eine Liste der Auroren mit, die für eine Ausbildung ab Juli zur Verfügung stehen. Ihre Bewerbung sollte schriftlich erfolgen. Im anschließendem Gespräch wird dann geklärt werden ob und wann sie in das Programm aufgenommen werden.

Ich rate ihnen jedoch sich nicht auf ihre Leistungen auszuruhen. Sollten sie in Zauberkunst und Kräuterkunde noch mehr schwächeln, kann es ihnen selbst bei einer vorzeitigen Zusage passieren, dass ihr Ausbilder sie doch wieder ablehnt. Das ist schon so manch einem arroganten Hitzkopf passiert, der sich zu sicher fühlte."

„Verstanden," sagte Harry, blinzelte jedoch irritiert. Er hatte keine Sekunde daran gedacht sich auf seinen Lorbeeren auszuruhen, war aber wenn er ehrlich war auch noch viel zu überrascht davon in Zaubertränke tatsächlich die Bestnote erreicht zu haben.

„Schön schön, Potter. In dem Fall ist das Gespräch damit beendet. Sollten sie noch Fragen haben, kommen sie auf mich zu."

„Okay, Professor."

Er war gerade aufgestanden, da fiel ihm ein, dass er auch gut McGonagall hätte nach Luna fragen können, wenn er schon hier war.

„Professor?"

„Ja, Potter," murmelte sie relativ desinteressiert und hatte auch schon begonnen die Noten des nächsten Schülers durchzugehen.

„Ich habe Luna Lovegood noch nicht gesehen. Wissen sie zufällig, warum sie noch nicht zurück in der Schule ist?"

Die Reaktion der Professorin war klar und deutlich. Sie fror mitten in der Bewegung ein. Es war also tatsächlich etwas passiert.

„Ich kann ihnen keine Auskunft darüber geben," sagte sie jedoch so streng und gleichgültig wie möglich ohne ihn angesehen zu haben. „Schönen Abend, Potter."

„Schönen Abend, Professor."

Harry verließ das Büro und gesellte sich im Flur zu Ginny, welche auf ihn gewartet hatte.

„Wie war's?" fragte sie sanft und beide schritten lediglich um die Ecke, wo sie sich an einem ruhigen Fleck hinsetzen konnten. Da Ginny's Termin direkt nach Seamus Finnigan war, welcher nach Harry in das Büro schritt, machte es kein Sinn noch weiter weg zu gehen.

„Okay," antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich hab versucht McGonagall auf Luna anzusprechen. Sie wollte mir aber nichts sagen. Ich glaub, es ist definitiv etwas passiert. McGonagall ist förmlich eingefroren als ich sie nach Luna fragte."

Ginny biss sich auf die Lippen und er konnte sehen, wie sehr sie das aufregte und ihr Sorgen bereitete.

„Tut mir leid," murmelte er bedrückt. Ginny sah ihn überrascht an.

„Was tut _dir_ denn leid?" fragte sie mit pessimistischer Miene. „Hast _du_ Luna und ihren Vater etwa entführt?"

Harry lächelte leicht.

„Siehst du," sagte Ginny bestimmend. „Dir muss nichts leid tun."

„Aber du bist besorgt."

Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf und atmete einmal tief durch.

„Ich bin schon seit Monaten ständig besorgt," sagte sie leise und wirkte plötzlich schwach und klein. Ein Bild, dass ihm förmlich das Herz zerriss. Nach Dumbledore's Beerdigung hatte er beschlossen nicht nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, um seine Freunde, vor allen Dingen aber Ginny, zu schützen. Nun war er wieder in Hogwarts und ihn ließ das Gefühl nicht los dass es seine Schuld war, dass ihnen diese schrecklichen Dinge passierten.

„Du, meine Familie, jetzt auch noch Luna. Ich mach mir immer Sorgen, wenn ich nicht bei euch bin und nichts von euch höre."

„Ginny -"

„Das soll kein Vorwurf sein, Harry," sagte sie noch bevor er sich rechtfertigen konnte oder etwas anderes sagte, was er nicht hätte aussprechen sollen. „Ich bin eigentlich sogar dankbar, dass ich mir _nur_ Sorgen mache. Ihr seid alle noch wohlauf und euch ist nichts passiert. Es ist nur... Du bist so oft weg in der letzten Zeit _und ich weiß_ -" fuhr sie direkt fort, da Harry bereits angesetzt hatte sie zu unterbrechen. „ _Dass es sein muss_. Ich weiß, dass du das tun musst, weil du eben... weil du es eben tun musst, damit jeder andere, der mir ebenfalls etwas bedeutet, wohlauf sein kann. Ich mein nur... es darf dir nicht leid tun, okay? Denn... _du bist mein Fels_."

Ginny hatte seine Hand mit ihrer ergriffen und ihre Finger zwischen seine geschlungen. Ihr Lächeln war so bildschön, dass er für einen Moment alles um sich herum vergaß und nur in ihre hübschen Augen blickte.

„Und mein Fels darf es nicht leid tun, dass er alles tut damit es allen anderen gut geht. Okay?"

„Okay," sagte Harry fest und schmunzelte.

* * *

Nach Ginny's Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall, welches sichtlich sehr gut verlaufen sein musste, denn sie war genauso begeistert wie Hermine nach deren Gespräch, suchten sie gemeinsam Remus in seinem Büro auf. Leider war er nur nicht da und auch Tonks war nicht im Zimmer. Harry holte die Karte heraus und ein Blick verriet ihm -

„White ist zurück! Sie sind alle da! Remus, Tonks, Sirius! Komm mit!"

Harry zog Ginny mit sich die Korridore entlang zum Wasserspeier, brabbelte schnell das Passwort, dass ihn jederzeit Zugang zum Büro der Direktorin gab und sprang mit ihr die Stufen hoch. Er war gerade drauf und dran hinein zu stürmen, da stoppte er noch bevor seine Hand den Türknauf berührte.

„Was ist?" flüsterte sie verwirrt.

„Was soll ich sagen, wenn sie fragt, woher ich wusste, dass sie da sind?" flüsterte er zurück. „Ich glaub nicht, dass White von der Karte weiß. Oder zumindest nicht, dass ich sie habe."

„Dann sag ihr nichts von der Karte."

„Wie erkläre ich dann, dass ich ausgerechnet jetzt hier her komme?"

„Dir war eben danach?!"

„Hä?"

„Sie hat dir doch ohnehin Eintritt zu jederzeit gegeben?"

„Auch wieder wahr."

Beide zuckten erschrocken zusammen als vor ihnen die Tür aufging und Sirius zwischen Tür und Angel erschien. Sein Blick hätte vergnügter nicht sein können und zeigte eindeutig, dass man sie drinnen gehört hatte.

„Wollt ihr euch nicht zu uns gesellen?" schlug Sirius vor und schwang die Hand willkommend hinein. Ginny und Harry liefen peinlich berührt rot an, traten jedoch vorsichtig in das Büro hinein.

„Hi, Sirius," sagte Ginny leise.

„Ginny," sagte sein Patenonkel sanft, schob beide aber wenn auch etwas humpelnd mit sich zu den anderen und Harry sah eindeutig den amüsierten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht als er White ansah. Er zuckte so vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen, Harry war sich sicher, sein Pate verhöhnte White auf seine eigene Weise. Ihr Augenrollen sprach Bände.

„Stell ruhig die Frage, An."

Sirius schraubte sein Grinsen selbst dann nicht ab als White's Augen sich giftig verengten. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich mit ernstem Blick an Harry.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, weswegen du hier her geeilt bist. Ich befürchte jedoch, dass ich nichts tun kann -"

„Geht es um Luna Lovegood?" fiel ihr Harry ohne Umschweife ins Wort. „Was ist mit ihr passiert? Lebt sie noch? Sie ist nicht in die Schule zurückgekehrt. Und ihr Vater? Keiner hat etwas von ihnen gehört?"

„Ha!" sagte Sirius triumphierend, räusperte sich dann aber sofort als Harry und Ginny ihn überrascht ansahen und schüttelte abwinkend die Hand. „Sorry."

„Luna Lovegood -" fuhr White schließlich bedacht fort. „Ist verschwunden. Gleiches gilt für ihren Vater."

„Was heißt verschwunden?!" fiel Harry ihr erneut ins Wort. „War es Voldemort?!"

„Harry!" sagte Remus mahnend. „Hör Professor White bitte vollständig an."

„ _Professor White_?!" sagte Sirius amüsiert. „Ehrlich?! Du auch, Remus?!"

Der Zauberer zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern während Tonks kicherte.

„Verschwunden -" fuhr White erneut fort und hatte sich ein weiteres Mal mit sehr ernstem Blick an Harry gewandt. „Heißt, keiner weiß wo sie sich befinden und man kann sie mit keinem Zauber aufspüren. Es kann mehrere Gründe dafür geben und Voldemort ist nur eine Möglichkeit von vielen."

„Aber wieso ist sie verschwunden?! Wie kann man einfach so verschwinden?! Hatten Sie keine Wachen, die auf sie aufpassten?!" griff er sie wütend an.

„Harry," mahnte Remus, aber diesmal wurde er einfach überhört.

„Luna war dabei als wir im Ministerium gegen Todesser gekämpft haben! Voldemort wusste, dass sie meine Freundin ist. Warum haben Sie nicht auf sie aufgepasst?!"

„Harry!" Auch Tonks versuchte ihn zur Vernunft aufzurufen doch sie wurde gleichfalls ignoriert.

„Was tun Sie nun?! Was tun _wir_ nun? Was kann ich tun, um zu helfen? Sie haben doch einen Plan? Sie überlassen sie Voldemort nicht einfach so? Sie holen sie da raus, nicht wahr?! Sie können sie nicht bei ihm lassen!"

Auf einmal lag eine unangenehme und intensive Stille in der Luft, mit der Harry so gar nicht gerechnet hatte. Er wurde vorher so oft unterbrochen, er hatte erwartet dass White ihn diesmal unterbrach oder zumindest etwas sagte, um sich zu verteidigen. Stattdessen blieb sie still und erst als es sicher war, dass er nicht weiter schreien würde, begann sie ruhig zu sprechen.

„Remus, Tonks. Ihr solltet euch für heute zurückziehen."

„Sicher?" fragte Remus skeptisch. White nickte.

„Tonks braucht Ruhe," sagte sie bestimmend.

Nachdem die beiden das Büro verlassen hatten, deutete White Harry und Ginny an sich auf die freien Stühle neben Sirius zu setzen.

„Tonk's Schwangerschaft verläuft etwas holprig. Was sie braucht ist Ruhe und das hier ist ganz offensichtlich alles andere als Ruhe," begann sie mit dem Anflug eines Schmunzelns. Harry wurde augenblicklich rot. Er war zwar noch aufgebracht und wütend, gleichzeitig fühlte er sich aber auch schlecht, weil er sich nun auch noch Sorgen um Tonks machte. Er wusste gar nichts davon, dass es ihr und dem ungeborenen Baby nicht gut ging.

„Was bedeutet holprig genau?" fragte Ginny besorgt und klang auch wesentlich höflicher als Harry vorher.

„Bedeutet, Tonks sollte aufhören sich mitten ins Geschehen zu stürzen, besonders wenn Todesser involviert sind," antwortete Sirius.

„Aber ihr geht es doch noch gut, oder?" fragte Ginny an die Schulleiterin gewandt. White nickte.

„Im Moment geht es ihr gut," sagte sie beruhigend, dann wandte sie sich Harry zu.

„Was Luna Lovegood betrifft – Ich wusste, dass ihr befreundet seid und obwohl ich nicht jeden einfach überwachen oder unter Schutz stellen kann, mit dem dich etwas verbindet, habe ich ein Mitglied des Orden des Phönix gebeten sie und ihren Vater im Auge zu behalten.

Es sind nicht nur Miss Lovegood und ihr Vater verschwunden. Das Mitglied des Orden ist ebenfalls unauffindbar. Es _kann_ bedeuteten, dass sie gefangen wurden. Es kann aber auch bedeuten, dass sie sich auf der Flucht befinden und untergetaucht sind. In beiden Fällen können wir nichts tun als abwarten."

„Wieso das?" fragte Harry finster. „Wieso suchen Sie nicht nach ihnen?"

„Es gibt keine Spur, der wir folgen könnten," antwortete White geduldig. War nämlich die Haltung des jungen Zauberers eindeutig feindselig und verärgert, so blieb die Professorin dennoch mild und gelassen. Trotz dessen, dass ihre absonderliche Ruhe ihn aufregte, gab es ihm in diesem Moment auch einen gewissen Halt. Es hieß zugleich auch, dass sie den Kopf behielt und der ganzen chaotischen Situation gewachsen war.

„Wir haben keine andere Wahl als abzuwarten. Wenn es ihnen gelungen ist unterzutauchen, werden sie zur gegebener Zeit einen Weg finden Kontakt mit uns aufzunehmen. Jeglicher weiterer Versuch von unserer Seite sie aufzuspüren würde ihnen mehr Schaden als helfen. Mitglieder des Orden haben gewöhnlicherweise mehrere Wege Kontakt untereinander aufzunehmen."

„Und wenn sie nicht untergetaucht sind? Was, wenn Voldemort sie hat?"

„In dem Fall," fuhr White genauso bedacht fort. „Ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er sie nur aus dem Grund entführt hat, um an dich ran zu kommen. In beiden Fällen, bitte ich dich, dich zu verschließen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Wieso zum Henker sollte er nun das ausgerechnet jetzt tun?

„Hat Voldemort sie tatsächlich entführt, so wird er dich zu sich locken wollen. Wie ich weiß, hat er es schon einmal geschafft in deine Gedanken einzudringen. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er dies erneut versucht. Hat er sie nicht in seinen Händen, weil sie es geschafft haben unterzutauchen, so wird er es womöglich dennoch tun. Hoffend, dass du naiv genug bist das zu glauben, was er dir zeigt.

In dem du dich vor dem Eindringen verschließt, verhinderst du jegliche Kontaktaufnahme von ihm direkt mit dir. Hat er sie nicht in seinen Händen, macht es nichts. Es wird nichts passieren. Hat er sie gefangen, wird er sich an mich wenden, wenn er merkt, dass er an dich nicht ran kommt.

Der einzige Weg deiner Freundin und ihrem Vater zu helfen ist, wenn du dich verschließt. Nur so ermöglichst du uns die Chance, sie zu retten."

Harry nickte, wenn auch sehr zögerlich. Ihre Worte klangen logisch und nachvollziehbar, dennoch mochte er es nicht nur abzuwarten und nichts zu tun. Oder sich _nur_ zu verschließen, womit er immer noch seine Probleme hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass es dir schwer fällt," sagte White leise. „Deswegen ist Sirius auch hier. Es sollte deine Gefühle ein wenig beruhigen und dich selbst stärken, wenn du weißt, dass er ganz in deiner Nähe ist."

Ursprünglich wollte er sich darüber aufregen, weil sie erneut das aussprach, was in seinen Gedanken vor sich ging, doch der Gedanke Sirius die ganze Zeit über in Hogwarts bei sich zu haben hatte den Ausbruch sofort aufgehalten.

„Okay," sagte Harry besänftigt. „Und Jilli?"

„Ihr geht es gut," kam es von Sirius statt von White. „Sie kann aber nicht weg wo sie gerade ist."

Harry nickte verstehend, Zweifel blieben dennoch bestehen. Er wandte sich erneut an White.

„Wenn sie etwas herausfinden und -" Und was? Er wusste nicht, wie er es sagen sollte, damit es auch richtig klang. „Ich will helfen," endete er schließlich. „Ich kann nicht einfach nur tatenlos da sitzen und nichts tun."

White zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte sie zustimmend.

„Einverstanden," sagte sie sanft und Harry sah erleichtert auf. „Wenn wir etwas hören und gehandelt werden muss, so kannst du mitkommen."

Wenigstens behandelte sie ihn nicht wie ein Kind, sondern nahm ihn ernst und schloss ihn nicht aus. Das hatte er die letzten Jahre zu genüge erlebt und hatte es auch dementsprechend satt.

* * *

In der Tat fiel es Harry leichter an nichts zu denken und sich zu verschließen, nachdem er wusste, dass Sirius ganz in seiner Nähe war und es Jilli gut ging. Durch die Karte der Rumtreiber konnte er nämlich durchaus mitverfolgen, wo sich sein Patenonkel so aufhielt. Das war an dem Abend hauptsächlich Remus Büro oder White's Büro und Harry fand irgendwann endlich tiefen Schlaf, trotz der Sorgen um die Freundin.

„Du kannst protestieren solange du willst," sagte Kaylar Steward. Sie, Jilli, Brian, Bill und Charlie wanderten gemeinsam durch einen Wald. Es war dunkel, kalt und schneite nach wie vor.

„Ich protestiere doch gar nicht!" sagte Jilli entrüstet. Brian lachte bellend.

„Sich aufregen, durchkauen und gegen eine Entscheidung reden, eingeschnappt sein, Trübsal blasen – Nenn es wie du willst. Am Ende ist es protestieren," sagte er amüsiert.

„Anna will doch nur sichergehen, dass es dir gut geht," warf Charlie vorsichtig ein und wünschte sich sofort, das nicht getan zu haben. Jilli schmollte beleidigt und starrte mürrisch zur Seite.

„Ich brauche kein Beschützer," murmelte sie fast unhörbar für die meisten. Die meisten, außer Charlie.

„Okay, müssten wir nicht langsam da sein?!" sagte Bill ungeduldig und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

„Da ist aber jemand ungeduldig?!" grinste Brian mit Blick auf Steward. „Hast nicht Lust uns ein wenig zu helfen, damit mein bester Freund zurück zu Frauchen kann?!"

„Nein," entgegen Steward ohne auch nur eine Miene verzogen zu haben. „Ich bin nur hier -"

„Schon klar, schon klar," unterbrach er sie vergnügt. „Als ob das einer von uns noch nicht begriffen hätte, so oft wie es schon ausgesprochen wurde. Nur hier um ein Auge auf Jilli zu haben."

Jilli schnaubte und ließ sich schließlich absichtlich nach hinten fallen, um nicht mit der Gruppe mitzulaufen. Charlie war gleichfalls langsamer gelaufen, um eher auf ihrer Höhe mitzugehen.

„Anna meint es doch wirklich nur gut," versuchte er es erneut vorsichtig und sah Jilli auch sehr umsichtig und scheu an, offenbar hoffend, dass eine solche Miene sie besänftigte statt noch weiter aufzuregen.

„Und Kaylar Steward ist nicht die schlechteste Aufpasserin? Hättest es mit nem Auror schlechter treffen können. Sie dagegen ist wortkarg und so gut wie unsichtbar, wenn du mich fragst," setzte er mit einem scheuen Grinsen hinzu und bewirkte wie gewünscht auch ein zartes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Jilli schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Es liegt nicht an Kaylar," sagte sie schließlich. Charlie nickte, denn er hatte das auch so verstanden.

„Es liegt an _Anna_ ," sprach er leise seine Vermutung aus und nun nickte Jilli. Die beiden hatten sich mittlerweile etwas weiter von der Gruppe wegfallen lassen und es schien die anderen auch nicht zu kümmern, dass sie nicht bei ihnen waren.

„Du hättest lieber noch etwas Zeit mit ihr verbracht, stimmts?"

Jilli nickte erneut, war nun jedoch entschieden weniger eingeschnappt. Die beiden kannten sich nun schon so lange. Anna hatte Charlie und die Zwillinge ab und zu zu sich genommen als sie noch klein waren, damit Arthur und Molly Weasley weniger gestresst waren mit so vielen Kindern. Es war aber auch oft dieselbe Zeit, wo auch Jilli sich bei ihr aufhielt. Charlie war nicht viel älter als sie und so war es fast natürlich, dass die beiden Freunde wurden. Nachdem Jilli's Eltern starben und sie zu Yuno weg zog, hatten sie sich noch ab und zu getroffen. Als sie später dann nach Frankreich zog, behielten sie Eulenkontakt miteinander und sie fand in dem Zauberer über die Jahre hindurch stets eine Person mit einem offenen Ohr für ihre Sorgen. Er verstand sie und heute war es keine Ausnahme.

„Wir hatten eine Aussprache," sagte sie gefühlvoll. „Eine wirklich sehr schöne Aussprache. Sie sagte, sie wolle mir helfen. Mich trainieren. So wie früher, weißt du. Ich hatte mich darauf gefreut und dann... haut sie erneut einfach so ab. Ohne mich trainiert zu haben.

Ich mein, zu sagen – Tu dies und das und jenes – Das ist nicht helfen! Und bestimmt nicht trainieren. Es ist nicht das, was sie vor 16 Jahren gemacht hat..."

Jilli blickte bedrückt zu Boden.

„Ich vermisse die Anna von vor 16 Jahren weißt du... Ich dachte, ich würde sie wieder bekommen... Stattdessen ist sie ein Tag später wieder abgehauen. Und nun hab ich das Gefühl als ob sie mich nur deswegen auf diesen Auftrag geschickt hat, weil sie mich so weit wie möglich von sich fern halten will."

Charlie hatte sie verständnisvoll angesehen und Jilli fühlte sich direkt besser. Zumindest er verstand sie und verurteilte sie nicht für diese unpassenden Gefühle, die normalerweise wohl nur ein kleines, verwöhntes Kind hätte, das sich darüber aufregte nicht das zu bekommen, was es unbedingt wollte. Sie wusste doch, dass Anna nicht nur ihre Patentante sein konnte, wo sie den Orden des Phönix leitete, gegen Voldemort stand und sie vor ihm beschützte, sich um Harry kümmerte, um Hogwarts, um Brian... und dennoch wollte sie nichts anderes als dass Anna ihre Patentante war...

Charlie und Jilli wollten gerade wieder zu den anderen aufholen, da hörten sie Bill's Stimme. Panisch rief er sie zur Vorsicht auf, doch es war zu spät. Überall um sie herum tauchten mit einem Mal Todesser auf. Jeder hatte den Zauberstab gezogen, doch die Flüche schossen nur so über ihre Köpfe hinweg, keiner konnte sehen welcher Fluch von wem kam und suchte sich Deckung hinter Bäumen. Alles versank im Chaos, war komplett durcheinander und egal wo Jilli hinsah, sie sah nichts als Todesser an Todesser. Die kleine Gruppe wurde förmlich überrannt. Charlie war eigentlich neben ihr gewesen, doch ein Fluch riss ihn zur Seite und von ihr weg. Sie wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah da wurde die Gegend blendend grell.

* * *

Harry schlug seine Augen auf und keuchte kurzatmig mit starrem Blick an die Decke. Es war noch immer Nacht, draußen war es dunkel und jeder der anderen Jungs im Zimmer schnarchte heiter tief und fest um ihn herum. Harry drückte sich auf und versuchte sich wieder zu fangen.

Es musste gerade passieren... Es waren nicht mehr Jilli's Gedanken, die er mitkriegte. Es war das, was sie gerade erlebte... gerade? Oder erst vor kurzem? Es konnte noch nicht solange her sein.

Was er nicht verstand, war das helle Licht. War sie in Ordnung? Konnte seine Schwester überhaupt in Ordnung sein, wenn um sie herum lauter Todesser apparierten? Wohl kaum.

Harry schluckte hart. Er sprang aus dem Bett, zog sich schnell seine Klamotten an und rannte durch das Porträtloch raus aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. („Hörst du unverschämter Schlafallergiker endlich mal auf mich immer zu dieser unmenschlichen Zeit zu wecken?" donnerte die Fette Dame erbost.)

Er hatte in der Eile ganz vergessen zu schauen wo sich Sirius befand, entschloss sich dann aber einfach in das Büro von White zu stürzen, um ihn aufzusuchen. Er sagte das Passwort und stürmte ins Büro hinein.

„Sirius?!" rief er panisch.

„Harry?!"

Der Zauberer war kaum eine Sekunde danach auf dem oberen Stockwerk aufgetaucht und sah ihn verwundert an.

„Was tust du denn um diese Uhrzeit hier?"

Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, wie aufgebracht der Gryffindor war und so führte Sirius ihn mit sich zur Seite und drückte ihn auf eines der Stühle hinab.

„Du zitterst ja? Was ist passiert?!"

Harry erzählte ihm alles was er im Traum gesehen hatte und wollte gerade seine Vermutung äußern, dass dies mit dem Band zwischen ihm und seiner Schwester zusammenhängen könnte und es tatsächlich geschehen war, da hatte sich das Gesicht seines Gegenübers bereits entsetzt geändert. Sirius runzelte finster die Stirn. Harry, der erst jetzt bemerkte, dass White sich nirgendwo im Büro befand, sah seinen Patenonkel schließlich ernst an. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten.

„Es ist wirklich passiert, nicht wahr?! Gerade erst?"

Sirius nickte ernst.

„Steward kam vor kurzem, um Anna zu holen."

„Sind sie okay?"

„Das weiß ich leider nicht. Sie sind erst vor wenigen Minuten aufgebrochen."

„Was hat Steward gesagt?" drängte Harry weiter. Sirius gab sein Bestes, um angemessen zu reagieren, aber er war noch immer schwach und brauchte daher auch mehr Zeit, was nicht unbedingt half, denn Harry war ungeduldiger denn je. Erst recht da es hier um seine Schwester ging und jeder von ihnen ihm vorher versichert hatte, dass es ihr gut ging.

„Nicht viel. Nur dass sie angegriffen worden sind und sie Jilli aus den Augen verloren hat.."

Toll, dachte Harry grimmig. Das hatte er doch schon aus dem Alptraum geschlossen.

„Anna schickt bestimmt gleich eine Antwort, dann wissen wir mehr."

Harry nickte und obwohl er im Büro nicht alleine saß, so fühlte sich jede Sekunde an wie eine Ewigkeit, in der nichts passierte.

„Was war das für ein Auftrag eigentlich?!" fragte er nach einer Weile. Er hätte nicht noch länger da sitzen und die Leere anstarren können. Sirius verzog kurz eine Grimasse.

„Es ging eigentlich nur um Jilli und die dunkle Magie in ihr. Anna meinte, dass dieser Auftrag ihr bei der Ausstoßung helfen würde. Der Auftrag selber war glaub ich eher nebensächlich und eigentlich ungefährlich.

Sie sollten in _Iargrove_ mit einer _Dhschoara_ Kontakt aufnehmen."

„Dsch – was?"

„ _Dhschoara_ ," wiederholte Sirius mit einem milden Lächeln. „Zauberer und Hexen mit der besonderen Eigenschaft zu heilen und das ganz ohne Zauberstab, Zaubertrank oder Kräuter. Wir haben immer mehr Verletzte und Stradford kann das alleine nicht mehr stemmen.

Anna wollte Kontakt zu einer _Dhschoara_ aufnehmen, die vor 16 Jahren wohl schon mal kurz davor stand dem Orden des Phönix beizutreten. Kam nur leider nicht mehr dazu.

Als es wieder los ging hat Dumbledore gleichfalls versucht wieder Kontakt zu ihr aufzunehmen, aber die _Dhschoara_ war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Sie hat sich erst vor kurzem gemeldet und wir hoffen nun, dass wir sie als Mitglied gewinnen können. Wäre eine echte Bereicherung. Sie kann Verletzungen sehr schnell und wesentlich schmerzfreier heilen."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. Er wollte gerade fragen, ob sie auch Hexen heilen konnte, die todkrank waren so wie White, da unterbrach ihn ein helles Licht, dass auf einmal im Raum erschienen war. Sirius stand auf und nahm den Patronus in Form eines großen Hundes in Empfang. Harry wartete gespannt und ungeduldig bis der Patronus wieder kehrt machte und verschwand. Sein Patenonkel wandte sich ihm mit bedrückter Miene zu und Harry spürte, wie ihm das Herz in die Knie sank.

„Was ist?"

„Jilli und Brian sind verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich von Todessern gefangen worden. Ich soll dich wecken und ins Büro bringen. Sie kommt zurück sobald sie kann."

Harry hatte das Gefühl als ob er jeden Moment erstickte. Jilli war verschwunden und wahrscheinlich von Todessern gefangen worden. Ihr Gespräch damals... Sie war ein Ponester. Wenn Voldemort das herausfand, würde er sie benutzen, um sein _Black Heart_ zu erschaffen. Sie war in Gefahr...

Er spürte ein Windzug und sah plötzlich White und Steward im Büro stehen. Die Direktorin sah Harry überrascht an, wandte sich dann aber an Sirius.

„Harry kam zu mir," erklärte er den Umstand, dass der Schüler bereits hier war, obgleich die Nachricht noch keine Minute alt war. „Er hatte es bereits im Traum gesehen."

„Das Band," sagte White finster.

„Professor White! Jilli ist in Gefahr!" stürmte Harry sofort auf die Hexe ein. Geduld gehörte nach wie vor nicht zu seinen Stärken. „Sie hat mir erzählt -"

„Ich weiß," sagte sie jedoch laut. Harry verstummte und sah sie verständnislos an. „Ich weiß sehr wohl in welcher Gefahr sie schwebt. Deswegen bin ich hier. Wir müssen sie in Sicherheit bringen, bevor Voldemort bemerkt, wen er da gefangen hat. Du sagtest, du willst mitkämpfen, weil du helfen kannst? Hier ist deine Chance zu zeigen, was du drauf hast."


	27. Chapter 27

Nächstes =)

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Huhu =)

Urlaub kann immer länger gehen =) Aber, Vorfreude auf den nächsten Urlaub ist ja auch nicht schlecht XD Wann steht denn der nächste Urlaub bei dir an? Ah, aber sag mal, du musst dich schätz ich nach den Schulferien richtigen? A la, immer wenn Ferien, dann kannst auch du Urlaub machen? In dem Fall wäre Ende Februar Faschingsferien, oder? Hat auch was gutes, denn Ferien sind ja relativ viel. Ein Grund, weswegen ich überlegt hatte Lehramt Mathe zu machen XD

Wieso heult man rum, wenn man mit Schnee nichts anfangen kann? Öö Ich versteh Kinder manchmal nicht. Ich bin froh, wenn das alles vorbei ist. Gestern Abend gab es Glatteisgefahr und ich hatte echt Glück. Bin mit dem Auto geschlittert und wäre da an der Seite ein Auto geparkt, was normalerweise fast immer der Fall war, ich wäre direkt hinein geknallt. Glücklicherweise stand da gestern Abend kein Auto. Wäre da ein Auto gestanden, das wäre ein Grund gewesen zu heulen X.x

Wahrscheinlich nicht, heißt aber gleichzeitig auch, dass Sirius weiterhin sein Spaß damit hat Professor White aufzuziehen XD Ich glaub, da Sirius 12 Jahre in Askaban saß und Anna 15 Jahre tot war, fehlte beiden die Zeit, um richtig erwachsen zu werden. Wieder etwas, dass sie gemeinsam haben.

Luna mag ich auch sehr gerne =) Mochte die Schauspielerin ebenso. Stimmt schon. Sie hat eigentlich niemanden etwas getan obwohl sie immer von anderen gehänselt wurde. Erinnere mich daran, dass ihr am Ende der Fünften Klasse doch Sachen geklaut wurden und überall versteckt wurde. Hab grad nachgelesen, was nach Hogwarts aus ihr wurde. Ist ja süß, dass sie den Enkel von Newt Scamander heiratet XD Ich glaub, das belasse ich bei. Das ist niedlich =) Ich dachte, ich hätte irgendwo mal gehört, dass sie Neville heiratet, aber war offenbar nur ein Gerücht. Hab da auch grad gelesen, dass Tonks und Remus ursprünglich hätten überleben sollen ÖÖ Hat sie je gesagt, warum sie die beiden dann doch hat sterben lassen? Oder war es die typische: Es ist halt Krieg und muss extra traumatisch sein – Erklärung?

Was nun genau passiert ist mit Jilli und Brian, siehe dieses Kapitel. Einiges wird auch erst im nächsten Kapitel noch beantwortet werden, weil das doch etwas ist, was eher in Ruhe besprochen oder gesagt werden sollte.

Yap und Anna wusste das auch und daher – Wozu riskieren, dass er sich in Gefahr begibt, wenn sie das auch verhindern kann. Außerdem sieht sie auch sehr oft James in Harry, ähnlich wie Sirius. Nur geht sie da rationaler und bedachter voran. Ist eben jünger als Dumbledore, der ja sehr oft gesagt hat, dass er vielleicht nur zu alt war, um die Jugend richtig einschätzen zu können. Apropos Dumbledore – Weil ich das auch gerade in den beantworteten Fragen von Rowling gelesen habe. Gellert Grindelwald wird ja in den Filmen auftauchen. In den Fragen sagte Rowling, dass Grindelwald Dumbledore's erste Liebe war. Glaubst du, das wird in den Filmen thematisiert werden? Macht mich jetzt schon irgendwie neugierig.

Hoi, thx fürs liebe Review. Das nächste Kapitel sollte keine Probleme darstellen, wo es an dieses hier anknüpft =) Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 27 – close bond

„Sicher, dass ich nicht mitkommen soll?" hakte Sirius noch mal nach. Er stand neben Anna und Steward während sie darauf warteten, dass Harry wieder zurück ins Büro kam. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sah ihn jedoch entschieden an.

„Ich weiß, du kannst es gar nicht abwarten dich wieder ins Geschehen zu stürzen, aber sei versichert -" Sie hatte sich zu ihm gebeugt und war so nah an ihm dran, dass sich ihre Lippen einander nur um einen winzigen Spalt trennten. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und blitzte sie spitz an, denn so nah die beiden sich gerade gegenüber standen, hörte man in der Stille gar das atmen des anderen. „Wenn du nicht auf mich hörst, werde ich dich so lange einsperren, _bis_ du wieder gesund bist und solange es nötig ist und werde auch dafür sorgen, dass du garantiert nicht einfach raus spazieren kannst."

Sirius zuckte mit spöttischem Blick die Augenbraue in die Höhe und grinste breit.

„Das ist deine grausamste Anmache, das ist dir schon klar?!" witzelte er herausfordernd. Anna lachte und war gerade dabei ihre Hand um seine Wangen zu schlingen und den winzigen Spalt zwischen ihren Lippen zu überwinden, da -

„Harry kommt," warf Steward hinter und beide erstarrten ohne sich geküsst zu haben. Die Phowlyris selber hatte beiden bis dahin demonstrativ den Rücken zugewandt, die Tür angestarrt und sich offensichtlich dazu gezwungen für ihre Worte taub zu sein.

„Ich bring sie alle wieder zurück," flüsterte sie ihm sanft zu. „Versprochen."

„Dann bin ich beruhigt," flüsterte er zurück und beide traten wieder auseinander als Harry in das Büro gerannt kam – Zusammen mit Hermine und Ron.

„Sirius!" rief Hermine und strahlte ihn wie auch Ron an. Sirius lächelte beiden zu, dann wandte er sich erneut an White.

„Die beiden hätte ich auch gern wieder zurück," warf er ihr amüsiert zu. White grinste, dann wandte sie sich an Hermine und Ron.

„Harry hat euch in alles eingeweiht?"

„Ja, Professor," antwortete Hermine und Ron nickte eifrig. White drehte sich schließlich zu Steward.

„Wir können. Bring uns rüber."

So aufgeregt wie Harry auch war, dass White ihn tatsächlich mit auf die Rettung genommen hatte, die Anspannung und der Wille seine Schwester und den Freund so schnell es ging unbeschadet aus Voldemort's Fängen wieder rauszuholen war erheblich größer. Sie kamen auf dem Waldstück in _Iargrove_ an, den er in seinem Traum gesehen hatte, nur sah man der Gegend nun eindeutig die Kampfspuren an. Überall lagen Splitter und Holzstücke am Boden, der Schnee war von den Flüchen aufgewühlt und dreckig, Bäume wiesen dunkle Flecke von Feuerflüchen auf, abgefallene Äste, Brandflecke auf dem Waldboden... Jeder konnte sich ausmalen was hier für ein heftiger Kampf getobt haben musste.

Bill und Charlie Weasley, welche beide ziemliche Verletzungen am ganzen Körper aufwiesen, kamen der Gruppe entgegen, nickten White und Steward zu, zuckten jedoch beide zurück als sie Harry, Hermine und Ron sahen.

„Anna?" sagte Bill überrascht. „Was machen Hermine und Ron hier? Du hast gesagt, du willst Harry holen, aber Hermine und Ron?"

„Verstärkung," war die kurze Antwort der Hexe. Er wollte eigentlich fragen, ob Remus und Kingsley etwas passiert waren oder sie schwer verletzt von irgendwo nicht weg konnten, dass sie ausgerechnet zwei unerfahrene und halbe Kinder herbrachte, aber irgendwie hatte er zu viel Respekt vor der Direktorin und verkniff sich den Kommentar. „Bill, du kehrst wieder zurück. Lass dir von Stradford die Wunden heilen."

„Ich kann bleiben und helfen. Sieht schlimmer aus als es ist."

„Nein, kehr zurück," sagte sie fest.

„Sicher?" fragte Bill noch mal und hatte eindeutig zweifelnde Blicke in Richtung Hermine und Ron geworfen. Letzterer ließ es sich nicht nehmen erbost zu schmollen. White nickte.

„Ja, sicher. Pass auf dich auf."

Bill nickte.

„Ihr auch."

Nur ein Moment später disapparierte er und die Gruppe war um eine Person kleiner. White hatte Charlie und Steward darum gebeten die Gegend zu sichern, bevor sie sich an ihre drei jungen Schüler wandte.

„Folgendes: Jilli und Brian sind höchstwahrscheinlich in Gefangenschaft geraten. Sicher sind wir uns nicht. Wir konnten sie nicht finden, ich kann sie hier auch nicht spüren. Die Todesser sind weg und suchen nicht, was darauf hindeutet, dass sie haben, weswegen sie hier waren. Kann aber auch bedeuten, dass sie nichts gefunden haben und deswegen wieder abgehauen sind. Es ist gefährlich sich hier aufzuhalten, erst recht, für eine so große Gruppe, wie es Todesser tendieren herumzulaufen. Ich kann erst etwas tun, wenn ich weiß, wo sie sind. Harry?"

Er sah sie angespannt an.

„Das Band zwischen dir und Jilli ist im Moment sehr stark. Normalerweise ist das nicht gut, jetzt aber gerade ist es das, weil es die einzige Möglichkeit ist herauszufinden, wo sie stecken könnten. Du musst das Band nutzen, um mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten. Ich kann dann herausfinden, wo sie sich befinden."

„Wie mach ich das?" fragte er sofort. Es stand für ihn außer Frage, dieser Aufforderung nicht nachzukommen. Er musste nur wissen wie.

„Ich werde es dir gleich zeigen. Hermine, Ron?"

Seine beiden Freunde wirkten gleichfalls angespannt, gleichzeitig aber auch verunsichert und weit aus weniger entschlossen als Harry es war. Für sie war es schließlich das erste Mal, dass sie tatsächlich mit White ein Auftrag erledigten. Kannten sie die Hexe vorher doch nur zurückhaltend und unnahbar in der Schule.

„Wenn ich Harry nun zeige, wie er durch das Band zu Jilli Kontakt aufnimmt, sind wir beide verletzlich. Sollte etwas passieren, sich jemand nähern, brauche ich euch, um rechtzeitig zu reagieren. Das heißt – wecken. Verstanden? Einfach nur rütteln, zupfen, Laute machen, egal was."

„Verstanden," sagten beide. Harry fand ja, dass es ein wenig klang als ob sie vor einem Befehlshaber salutierten während es gleichzeitig eher aussah als ob die beiden am liebsten das Weite gesucht hätten.

„Gut, dann fangen wir an."

White nickte ihnen zu und seine Ron und Hermine verließen die beiden, so dass Harry sie aus den Augen verlor, dann wandte Professor White sich ihm zu und sah ihn ernst an.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Jilli weiß, was du siehst und was nicht, weswegen sie es auch nicht bestimmen kann, was du siehst. Dass du jedoch das mitbekommst, was sie gerade sieht und denkt und nicht von ihren Augen aus, sondern als Außenstehender bedeutet, dass das Band zwischen euch bereits viel zu stark ist.

Jilli kann es nicht kontrollieren, du aber schon. Durch Legilimentik."

„Ich – Ich hab das noch nie gemacht, Professor," sagte er ehrlich, gleichzeitig fühlte er sich aber auch schlecht, gerade weil er das zugeben musste. Es ging in den letzten Jahren immer nur um Okklumentik und er hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht, das andere zu lernen.

„Gryffindor's Magie schafft das. Du hast sie bei Voldemort schon mal unabsichtlich eingesetzt."

Das hatte er schon fast vergessen. Dumbledore sagte ihm, dass es durch die Verbindung zwischen ihnen geschehen war, die durch die Narbe entstand, nicht aber, dass es Legilimentik oder Gryffindor's Magie war.

„Es wird dir nicht schwer fallen, wird aber einfacher, wenn du in ihrer Nähe bist. Wir vermuten, dass hier in der Nähe ein Versteck von Voldemort sein muss und diese unsere Leute mehr zufällig als absichtlich erwischt haben. Für sie muss es sich wie ein glücklicher Zufall angefühlt haben, als sie unsere Leute erspäht haben. So gern ich ihre Identität verbergen möchte, aber gerade Severus Snape weiß über viele Bescheid. Voldemort hat ihnen sicherlich direkt die Erlaubnis gegeben, Mitglieder entweder gefangen zu nehmen oder bei Sichtung sofort zu töten.

Es kann dauern bist du richtig in die Gedanken deiner Schwester eintrittst, aber du darfst die Geduld nicht verlieren. Konzentriere dich nur auf Jilli. Auf nichts und niemand anderes. Nicht auf Brian, nicht auf Sirius, nicht auf Ginny, nicht auf deine Freunde. Nur auf Jilli. Sie ist der Mittelpunkt deiner Gedanken."

White trat hinter ihm und Harry wollte ihr eigentlich folgen und sich ebenfalls umdrehen, aber White schüttelte den Kopf als Zeichen, dass er stehen bleiben solle.

„Sieh nicht mich an. Du kannst auf meine Stimme hören, es aber auch ignorieren. Was du für angenehmer hältst. Du darfst dich von nichts und niemand anderem beeinflussen lassen. _Jilli_ gehört deine ganze Aufmerksamkeit."

Jilli... Harry versuchte es wirklich, sagte ihren Namen immer wieder in Gedanken, sah seine Schwester vor seinem geistigen Auge und sperrte alles andere aus... Nichts passierte. Seine Augen starrten auf ein Stück Wald.

„Es passiert nichts," sagte er frustriert. White legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und Harry zuckte aus Versehen zusammen. Sie war schwer und kalt... gar unangenehm.

„Hab Geduld. Du beginnst gerade erst. Die Magie muss sich in dir erst sammeln. Noch mal – konzentriere dich auf Jilli. Nur auf Jilli."

Er wusste nicht wann, nur dass er sich irgendwann von dem Boden hypnotisiert fühlte und das Bild vor seinen Augen verschwamm.

* * *

Jilli wurde von einem Fluch getroffen und ging mit einem schmerzvollem Schrei zu Boden. Charlie hatte es entsetzt mitbekommen und versuchte verzweifelt sie zu schützen und ihr Deckung zu geben während sie versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten. Ein weiteres Mal apparierten neue Todesser auf dem Gelände und Charlie verlor sie komplett aus den Augen.

Jilli selber wandte einen Schutzzauber auf sich an, um die ankommenden Flüche abwehren zu können. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um die Situation zu verstehen und beurteilen zu können.

„Wir müssen gehen."

Steward war plötzlich neben ihr aufgetaucht und hatte sie am Arm gepackt. Jilli aber riss sich sofort wieder los, bevor Steward es schaffte mit ihr zu verschwinden.

„Nein!" rief sie entschlossen. Charlie und Bill waren beide eingekreist und gerade erst konnte sie Brian erspähen, der von einem Fluch zu Boden gegangen war. Ihre Freunde in dieser Gefahr zu sehen, brachte Panik in ihr hoch und sie war entschlossen keinen von ihnen hier im Stich zu lassen.

„Jilli," mahnte Steward streng. „Ich muss _dich_ von hier wegbringen."

Steward hatte galant ohne auch nur zur Seite geblickt zu haben ihre Hand gehoben und ein dutzend Todesser, die sich ihnen genähert hatten, froren im nächsten Moment mit einem panischen Blick im Gesicht auf der Stelle fest.

Jilli sah die Phowlyris wütend an. Alles in ihr kochte förmlich über und es war das erste Mal, dass sie diese Wut auf eine Person wirklich spürte.

„Wieso tust du das?!" brüllte sie und war mittlerweile außer sich vor Unverständnis. „Wie kannst du hier stehen und nichts tun, wenn du uns alle retten könntest? Wie kannst du so kalt und unbarmherzig sein, wenn diejenigen, mit denen du zusammen kämpfst, drauf und dran sind getötet zu werden, obwohl du helfen könntest! Du hast mit ihnen allen Zeit verbracht! Aufträge erledigt, Seite an Seite mit ihnen gekämpft, Gespräche geführt, Meinungen ausgetauscht, wir sind deine Freunde, verdammt noch mal!"

Steward hatte beim Anfall der jungen Hexe kein einziges Mal ihr Gesicht verzogen, ihre Miene blieb kalt und verschlossen, als ob ihre Worte sie nicht im mindesten kümmern würden, geschweige denn, dass sie auch nur eines davon gehört hätte.

„Wenn es andersrum wäre, wenn du in dieser Gefahr wärst, würden wir keine Sekunde zögern, um dir zur Hilfe zu eilen. Du könntest sie alle mit einem Fingerschnipseln retten, aber stattdessen verhältst du dich weiterhin wie ein steifes, gefühlloses, tausend Jahre altes _DING_."

Haselnussbraune Augen funkelten die _Phowlyris_ mit verärgertem Unverständnis an und es dauerte kaum eine Sekunde, da war Jilli zwischen den starren Todessern hindurch gerannt, um zu Brian zu gelangen. Steward sah ihr mit kritischem Blick hinterher und zeigte zum ersten Male eine für Jilli unbemerkte Reaktion. Die Phowlyris musste tief einatmen, um den Schock aus ihren Knochen zu verbannen, den die Worte der jungen Hexe in ihr verursacht hatte. Ihre Augen waren es, die dieses bekannte und doch unerwartete Gefühl in Steward hervorrief. Jilli hatte in der Tat dieselben Augen wie ihr Vater und sie appellierten wie die von James auch mit ihrer Ehrlichkeit an etwas in Kaylar, das sie bis heute nicht verstand. Aber wie damals auch, beschloss sie dem zu folgen, weil es sich damals richtig anfühlte und auch, weil sie es bis heute nicht bereut hatte...

Mit entschlossenem Blick schritt Steward auf die Todessermeute zu, die sich um Bill und Charlie gedrängt hatte und stieß ihnen mit festen Augen ihre Handfläche in der Luft entgegen. Auch diese Todesser froren in ihrer Bewegung ein und erstarrten alle mit entsetzten Blicken. Charlie und Bill dagegen brauchten einen langen Moment, um damit klar zu kommen, was gerade passiert war. Eine Sekunde später und Charlie war sich sicher, er und sein Bruder hätten den Gnomen unter der Erde Gesellschaft geleistet. Die Brüder tauschten einen verwunderten und gleichzeitig auch erleichterten Blick, dann drückten sie sich beide wieder auf die Beine und gingen, in Bill's Fall humpelten, sie zu Steward.

„Danke," sagte Bill verwundert, konnte auch seine Überraschung nicht verbergen. Steward nickte ihnen lediglich zu.

Jilli hatte das ganze mit Brian beobachtet, schafften sie es doch zumindest Brian's Angreifer unschädlich zu machen und vor den weiteren Todessern zur Seite und hinter einem dicken Baum zu flüchten. Dass Steward eingegriffen hatte, milderte die Wut in Jilli erheblich. Obgleich sie über das Geschehen sogar erfreut war, überwog die Sorge um Brian, den sie mit ihrer Schulter stützte und welcher von unzähligen Flüchen verletzt wurde. Von da, wo sie standen, hätten sie nach den drei Freunden nicht rufen können und die Todesser kamen immer näher. Jilli lehnte den verwunderten Brian gegen einen breiten Baumstamm, warf einen kurzen Blick zu den Gegnern, die sich nur noch ein kleines Stück von ihnen entfernt befanden, und drehte sich schließlich zurück zum Freund. Sie hoffte, dass der Baum ihnen genug Sichtschutz gab, denn sie riskierte in diesem Moment alles, wovor Dumbledore, Yuno und so viele andere, sie immer gewarnt hatten.

Jilli umfasste Brian mit beiden Händen an den Armen, projizierte ein helles, blendendes Licht um sie beide herum und verschwand mit ihm hoch über der Luft hindurch aus der Gegend.

* * *

Harry schlug die Augen auf und sah wild suchend durch die Waldgegend. In der Ferne erspähte er Hermine und Ron, wandte sich aber sofort zur Seite und erblickte White.

„Sie sind nicht gefangen worden!" platzte er aufgeregt los. „Ich habs gesehen! Es hat geklappt, Professor!"

„Beruhige dich, Harry," rief White ihn jedoch zur Ruhe auf. „Erzähl mir, was du gesehen hast."

Er teilte ihr alles in einer Kurzfassung mit ohne jedoch auf Steward oder Jilli's Auseinandersetzung mit ihr eingegangen zu sein und war dementsprechend verärgerter als White nicht wie gehofft sofort reagierte, sonder ihn nur kritisch anstarrte.

„Sie sind nicht gefangen worden!" rief er erneut und versuchte eine Reaktion von ihr herauszurütteln. White schüttelte jedoch bedrückt den Kopf.

„Harry, was du gesehen hast, war wieder nur die Vergangenheit. Etwas, woran Jilli gedacht hat."

Prompt war auch seine Stimmung getrübt und suchte verständnislos nach irgendeinem Strohhalm, an den er sich fassen konnte, um ihr etwas zu entgegnen. White hatte aber bereits weitergesprochen, bevor ihm überhaupt etwas einfiel.

„Probiere es noch mal. Konzentriere dich, lass dich von Gryffindor's Magie leiten und ignoriere alle äußeren Einflüsse. Was hast du vorhin gespürt, bevor du ihre Gedanken gesehen hast?"

„Err -" machte Harry nachdenklich. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, von was sie sprach. Plötzlich waren sie eben da?! White lächelte mild und Harry kam nicht umhin sich unsicher zu fühlen. Hatte sie etwa seine Gedanken gelesen?! Wie war das noch mit sie ist höflich genug, nicht ohne Erlaubnis Gedanken zu lesen?! White musterte ihn aufs neue kritisch und fuhr auch diesmal fort ohne dass er eine Antwort erfinden musste.

„Versuche, auf ein bestimmtes Gefühl zu achten. Eine Art Zug, dass dich streift. Nicht äußerlich, sondern innerlich. Und wenn du es spürst, versuche es vor deinem geistigen Auge zu ergreifen. Das ist das _Jetzt_."

Harry nickte verwirrt. Es klang unverständlich und irritierend und dann doch wieder nachvollziehbar und logisch. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Leere, auf einen Kieselstein am Boden. Da war ein Windzug, aber White hatte womöglich nicht das gemeint. Eine Gänsehaut bildete an seinen Wangen, es war kalt... Nichts passierte. Lange Zeit war der Kieselstein das Einzige, was Harry wahr nahm. Dann kam der Moment – Ein Zug - Oder bildete er sich das Gefühl nur ein?! Er beschloss es einfach zu riskieren, schloss die Augen und griff vor seinem geistigen Auge danach. Was er jedoch danach fühlte, war eisige Kälte, die sich auf einmal über ihn ergab.

* * *

Brian lehnte an einem Baumstamm und kniff die Augen zusammen. Jilli hatte einen Verband an seinem rechten Arm angelegt, ihn dabei aber öfters einen tief besorgten Blick zugeworfen.

„Es tut mir leid," sagte sie leise. Brian öffnete seine Augen und keuchte als ein erneutes schmerzhaftes Brennen durch seine Nerven zog.

„Tut mir leid, tut mir leid, tut mir leid," wiederholte sie mit bangem Blick und hielt mitten in der Bewegung an.

„Mach einfach schneller," entgegnete er ungeduldig und kniff erneut die Augen zusammen, während sie den Verband hastiger um seinen Arm wickelte und es schließlich mit einem Knoten befestigte.

„Okay, fertig," hauchte sie leise und Brian schlug die Augen wieder auf. Er war blass und seine Körperhaltung zeigte, dass er nach wie vor damit kämpfte seine Fassung zu wahren.

„Es tut mir leid," sagte Jilli traurig. „Ich bin schon so lange nicht mehr als _Ponester_ geflogen, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man das verlernen kann. Es -"

„Hör auf dich ständig zu entschuldigen," unterbrach er sie schließlich und blickte gequält und finster nach oben. Er atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er sein Blick wieder der Freundin zuwenden konnte und runzelte die Stirn als er bemerkte, wie in sich gekehrt und klein sie war.

„Jilli?" fragte er verwirrt und bemerkte erst durch ihren traurigen Blick, wie schlecht sie sich wohl tatsächlich gefühlt hatte. Er erzwang ein Lächeln, um sie aufzumuntern. „Hey, ich leb doch noch? Ne Bruchlandung hätte jedem anderen _menschlichen_ _Ponester_ ebenfalls passieren können."

Er grinste schwach, war aber erleichtert als auch Jilli endlich wieder ein Lächeln verzog. Die Ironie war also nicht untergegangen. Sie war um so vieles hübscher, wenn sie nicht bedrückt war.

„Eine leider vertraute Situation, hm?" sagte sie leise und Brian nickte vorsichtig.

„Ja, leider."

„Wir sollten vielleicht nicht mehr zusammen arbeiten, wenn es ständig darin endet, dass du schwer verletzt wirst und wir irgendwo landen, wo wir nicht mehr von alleine weg können."

Brian gluckste.

„Meine Knochen unterstützen den Vorschlag," witzelte er mit dem Anflug eines Grinsen, aber Jilli blickte niedergeschlagen zu Boden. „Ji, das war ein Scherz -" setzte er ernst hinzu. Sie blickte wieder auf, die Unsicherheit und das Schuldgefühl war jedoch nicht aus ihren Augen verschwunden. Sie regte sich nicht mal darüber auf, dass er ihren Namen erneut abgekürzt hatte.

„Wir sind ein gutes Team. Wir kamen bisher immer lebend heraus, das ist doch die Hauptsache?"

„Ja, genau," murmelte sie leise und es war offensichtlich, dass sie das nicht so meinte. Brian schüttete nur den Kopf und lehnte sich wieder zurück, um seinen Kopf am Baum abstützen zu können. Sein Körper fühlte sich schwer an und er war erledigt, hätte am liebsten einfach ein kurzes Nickerchen gemacht, wenn es nur möglich gewesen wäre.

„Was ist los mit dir?" fragte der Zauberer geradewegs heraus. Er hatte es satt bei ihr nicht durchzublicken und dass es ihr nicht gut ging, dass sah jeder, dem sie auch nur das geringste bedeutete.

„Du und Anna habt euch doch ausgesprochen? Sirius ist aufgewacht und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er wieder wird. Harry lebt und ist wohlauf. Das mit der schwarzen Magie in dir wird auch wieder werden. Hat Anna doch gesagt? Und Anna sagt nichts, wenn sie es nicht so meint. Hat man mir jedenfalls gesagt. Also wo liegt das Problem? Auf der ganzen Mission über läufst du schon rum als hättest du Angst Voldemort würde hinter dem nächsten Baum hervor springen."

„Wäre diese Angst denn so unberechtigt?" fragte sie niedergeschlagen und sah ihn plötzlich verletzlich an. Ihre Augen glänzten und doch war es kein erfreulicher Glanz, denn es zeigte, wie tief sie etwas bedrückte.

„Weil die Lovegood Familie verschwunden ist?"

„Nein, weil es Kila war, die auf sie aufgepasst hatte und sie wahrscheinlich tot ist."

„Das wissen wir noch nicht," sagte Brian leise. Jilli aber schüttelte deprimiert den Kopf.

„Es hat mich nur an damals erinnert weißt du. Als es mit Dorcas Meadowes passiert ist, hatten Remus und mein Dad denselben Streit... Sie wussten nicht, dass ich auch da war und alles gehört habe."

„Du warst doch erst vier?"

„Und doch kann ich mich an jedes einzelne gesprochene Wort erinnern. Mein Dad war so wütend und Sirius war daraufhin genauso wütend. Dieses Mal hat sich Remus mit Anna darüber gestritten und irgendwie fühlt sich alles genauso an wie damals. Ich hab einfach die Befürchtung, dass es sich wiederholt. Alles schreckliche von damals... Menschen, die ich gerne habe, sterben einer nach dem anderen.

Was, wenn ich Harry nicht helfen kann? Wenn ich nur eine Last für ihn bin? Wenn ich am Ende dafür verantwortlich bin, dass er es nicht schafft..."

„Das ist der größte Schwachsinn, den du je von dir gegeben hast," warf Brian ungläubig ein. „Und das ist schon eine Leistung, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich von dir noch nie Schwachsinn gehört habe."

Jilli seufzte.

„Was, wenn ich es nicht schaffe, diese schwarze Magie aus mir heraus zu bekommen? Der Gedanke ihm zu schaden... der ist unerträglich. Ich will nicht diejenige sein, die am Ende gar dafür verantwortlich ist, dass Voldemort siegt und... Harry und Anna sterben. Ich will nicht noch mal meine Familie verlieren..."

„Anna wird so oder so sterben," sagte Brian leise. Wieder schüttelte Jilli traurig den Kopf.

„Nimm mir das jetzt nicht übel," sagte sie vorsichtig. „Aber ich verstehe nicht, wie du so ruhig und... _normal_ bleiben kannst?"

Brian verzog eine merkwürdige Grimasse und prompt begann es in ihr vor Hitze förmlich zu kochen. Es war ihr unangenehm und doch kam ihre Meinung ungehindert heraus.

„Anna ist deine Mutter und sie ist endlich bereit sich mit dir zusammenzusetzen. Du erfährst, dass sie todkrank ist und... nichts. Sirius ist dein Vater, dem du vorher nie sagen konntest, wer du bist und dann stirbt er. Nun lebt er wieder und ist hier - und du und er... habt euch seit Neujahr nicht mal gesprochen? Ich weiß, er schreibt dir. Wie kannst du so normal bleiben, wenn jeder andere, mich inklusive, komplett ausgerastet wäre?"

Brian hatte sie ausreden lassen, hatte sie nicht unterbrochen, sondern lediglich aufmerksam angesehen und erst als sicher war, dass alles gesprochen wurde, was sie auf dem Herzen hatte oder was kurzzeitig in ihrem Verstand aufgetaucht war, nickte er und ging seinerseits auf das Gesprochene ein.

„Was bringt es, wenn ich ausflippe?" entgegnete er ihr behutsam. „ _Wem_ bringt es etwas, wenn ich ausflippe? Sirius? Das ist genau das, was er braucht. Ein Sohn, der genauso wie er, unangebracht alles und jeden auf den Kopf stellt. Anna? Das ist genau das, was sie braucht. Ein zurückgekehrten Ehemann _und_ ein Sohn, die ihr das agieren gegen Voldemort erschweren, indem sie unangebracht alles und jeden auf den Kopf stellen.

Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, bleibt noch genug Zeit dafür mit meinem Vater gemeinsam eure Welt zu zerlegen."

Er grinste spitz, atmete aber gleichzeitig auch sehr schwer durch. Die Wunden waren viel und belastend und obwohl seine Worte nachvollziehbar waren, so glaubte sie, dass er doch eines übersah.

„Was, wenn Sirius es dieses Mal nicht überlebt? Was, wenn Anna stirbt, bevor wir Voldemort zu Fall bringen können? Schicksal ist unberechenbar und Zeit, die vergeht, kommt nie wieder."

Brian schwieg und doch konnte sie in seinem Gesicht ablesen, dass diese Möglichkeit ihm nicht fremd war.

„Ich dachte immer, ich hätte noch genug Zeit mit meinen Eltern. Daher hatte es mich nicht gekümmert, wenn sie länger weg waren. Ich hatte ja genug Spaß mit Anna und Sirius und Yuno. Ich dachte mir auch nichts dabei, wenn das, was ich tat, ihnen Sorgen bereitete.

Und ehe ich mich versah, starb Anna, an einem einzigen Tag nur kurze Zeit später starben meine Eltern und ich verlor Sirius an Askaban.

Vielleicht macht mich das eher zu einem emotionalen Wrack, aber ich kann das nicht noch mal durchstehen."

„Ich weiß," sagte Brian sanft. Dann aber spürten sie einen eisigen Windzug an sich vorbei wehen und beide sahen einander entsetzt an. Es war dem anderen in den Augen abzulesen, dass sie dasselbe ahnten. Beide wandten sich gleichzeitig zur Seite und ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen hatten sich in diesem Moment bewahrheitet. Der dunkle Lord stand in ihrer Nähe.

* * *

Harry riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Er fühlte sich halb tot, erfroren, als hätte ihn jemand gelähmt. Erst als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, die ihn zusammenzucken ließ, rührte er sich wieder. Es war White und sie sah ihn besorgt an.

„S-Sie," stotterte er aufgelöst. Schlug sein Herz überhaupt schon wieder? Es fühlte sich nicht so an. Sein Körper war vollkommen taub.

„Sie sind nicht frei. Voldemort hat sie. Ich hab es gerade gesehen!"

„Harry," sagte White eindringlich und wieder hielt sie ihn mit den Händen an beiden Armen fest. „Bist du dir sicher, dass es die Gegenwart war und nicht die Vergangenheit?"

Er erblasste. Nein, sicher war er sich nicht. Wie konnte er überhaupt? Die Magie Gryffindor's war für ihn nach wie vor ein Rätsel.

„Sieh mich an," sagte sie fest und er blickte zu ihr auf. „Ich werde nun etwas tun, weil die Zeit drängt. Es wird... es wird weh tun, weil ich in deine Gedanken eindringe, aber nur so kann ich herausfinden, ob es die Gegenwart war und wenn ja, wo sie sind. Okay?"

Harry schluckte, nickte dann aber hastig. Hauptsache, sie tat irgendetwas! White schloss schließlich ihre Augen und Harry spürte das schmerzhafte Stechen von vor 2 Jahren als er begonnen hatte Okklumentik von Snape zu lernen. Es war nicht so grausam wie damals, aber schön war das Gefühl auch nicht unbedingt. Er sah die gesamte Szene, die er gerade erst vor seinem geistigen Auge gesehen hatte, erneut, nur war es schneller als ob jemand das Geschehen beschleunigen würde.

Am Ende riss ihn ein starker Zug wieder heraus und er atmete tief ein. Hätte er das nicht getan, er war sich sicher sonst gleich zu ersticken. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich wieder zu fangen und nicht wie ein Hund nach Luft zu hecheln. Ein Blick zu White jedoch verriet nichts gutes. Sie sah ihn unzufrieden an.

Harry hätte am liebsten laut aufgeschrien, so verärgert war er über sich selbst. Da hatte White ihm schon fast Schritt für Schritt angewiesen, wie er es zu tun hatte, und dennoch vermasselte er es.

„Du bist nah dran," sagte sie sanft. „Aber es war zu kurz."

„Zu kurz?" fragte er verständnislos und blitzte sie verärgert an. Von einer Dauer war bisher nie die Rede gewesen?!

„Aber es war die Gegenwart?!"

„Es war die Gegenwart," antwortete sie ruhig und sofort fühlte er sich besser. Sie waren noch nicht tot, noch nicht gefangen. Noch stand Voldemort nur bei ihnen. Noch gab es eine Chance für sie beide... Es war nicht alles verloren.

„Ich versuch es noch mal," sagte Harry entschlossen. White nickte, trat wieder aus seinem Blickfeld nach hinten und legte diesmal beide Hände auf seine Schultern.

„Du musst dich lang genug an sie halten," sagte sie umsichtig. „Ich werde dir sagen, wenn du loslassen kannst. Dieses Mal, werde ich mit dir in das Band eintauchen. Du brauchst nichts zu tun, außer es zuzulassen."

Harry nickte und konzentrierte sich. Er dachte an seine Schwester, obgleich jede Faser seines Körpers sich kalt und stumpf anfühlte, sein Kopf von der eben angewandten Legilimentik immer noch schmerzhaft pochte und nun fühlten sich seine Schulter sogar irgendwie schwer an als ob ihn etwas zu Boden drückte, dennoch er ignorierte es und sah einzig und allein Jilli vor seinem geistigen Auge.

Er musste sie einfach retten, es musste einfach eine Möglichkeit geben, jetzt oder nie. Jetzt oder nie. Es durfte nicht geschehen, Voldemort durfte ihm nicht auch noch den letzten seiner Familie nehmen... Da! Der Windzug. Er war leicht... kaum spürbar. Harry wartete. Wenn er stärker wurde, würde er ihn erfassen. Er hatte vorhin womöglich zu früh zugegriffen. Jetzt würde er – DA! Er war stark! Und Harry griff in seinen Gedanken mit seiner Hand fest zu.

* * *

Jilli war sofort auf die Beine gesprungen und hatte den Zauberstab angriffsbereit in der Hand. Brian, der verletzt war, hielt zwar ebenfalls den Zauberstab fest in der unbandagierten Hand, sich erhoben hatte er sich jedoch nicht. Voldemort stierte beide mit prüfenden Blick an, dann grinste er genüsslich.

„Jilli _Potter_ ," sprach er mit besonderer und listiger Betonung auf den Nachnamen. „Und Brian Tonks. So lernen wir uns endlich kennen."

Sie schluckte hart, hatte es aber vermieden Brian anzusehen. Stattdessen starrte sie den Gegner fest an, um auch angemessen reagieren zu können, wenn es darauf ankam. Noch hatten sie keine Ahnung, was er von ihnen wollte und sie mussten sich auf jede Gefahr vorbereiten.

„ _Potter_ ," wiederholte Voldemort und fixierte die junge Hexe mit seinen Augen. „Adoptiertes Kind von James und Lilli Potter, wie mir zugetragen wurde. Nun James war nie wie seine Vorfahren und in jeder Hinsicht handelte er entgegen dem, was man vermutete. Das war es, was mich an ihm _faszinierte_. Sein Sohn, also dein Adoptivbruder, kommt sehr nach ihm."

Jilli sah ihn argwöhnisch an, etwas erwidert hatte sie jedoch nicht. Sie verschloss sich, denn was immer der Zauberer auch vor hatte, sie durfte nicht den Fehler machen ihn zu unterschätzen. Sie blieb ruhig, obgleich seine Worte ihr tief ins Herz gingen, denn vor ihr stand der Mann, der ihr ihre Eltern genommen hatte und das auf die abscheulichste Art, die es gab, durch den unverzeihlichen Todesfluch.

Sie hätte ihn direkt fragen können, warum er hier um den heißen Brei sprach, statt direkt auszusprechen, was er von ihnen wollte. Es gab nur einen Grund, warum sie es zuließ, dass er sie weiter mit seinen Worten reizte, und das war das Wissen, dass nach ihnen gesucht wurde. Je länger sie sein Handeln hinauszögerte, umso besser waren die Chancen, dass die Hilfe rechtzeitig kam.

„Ich glaube nicht daran, dass man nach seinen Vorfahren kommen _muss_ ," fuhr Voldemort überheblich fort, seine durchdringenden Augen hatten sie keine Sekunde losgelassen. „Nein, ich _weiß_ , dass man nicht nach seinen Vorfahren kommt. Stärke, Entschlossenheit, Können, all das habe ich meinen Erzeugern voraus. Was man erbt ist die _Magie_. Zu was man fähig ist, was man alles erreichen kann, welchen Weg man einschreitet, dass entscheiden _wir_ selbst.

 _Jilli Potter_. Es heißt, du bist nur adoptiert und würdest nicht mal das Blut der Potters besitzen. Ist dem so?"

Sie antwortete nicht, ihre Haltung aber war eindeutig. Sie war ihm feindlich gesinnt und würde auf seine Spielchen nicht eingehen. Jilli wusste es besser. Voldemort zuckte amüsiert mit dem Mundwinkel als er ihre Entschlossenheit wahrnahm.

„Ich kannte deinen _Vater_ ," sagte ihr Gegenüber und Jilli lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter als er das letzte Wort betonte, sein Blick, so voller Finsternis und Tiefe.

 _Harry! Nicht –_ Das war White's Stimme, die in seinen Gedanken wie ein Echo klang und Harry zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben, trotz dessen wie sehr es innerlich in ihm brodelte und wie stark sein Hass auf das Monster bei seiner Schwester war. Wenn er ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmte, wenn er ihr zu Nahe trat, er würde sich nicht mehr halten und sich mit bloßen Händen auf Voldemort stürzen. _Gut so... Du musst die Verbindung halten. Noch weiß ich nicht, wo sie sind..._

„Er war _dein_ Vater," zischte Voldemort.

„Natürlich war er _mein Vater_ ," entgegnete Jilli und hatte endlich gesprochen. Es war unmöglich es noch zurückzuhalten, wo es unerträglich war, dass der Mörder ihrer Eltern den Namen ihres Vaters zu beschmutzen versuchte. „Er hat mich bei sich aufgenommen und für mich gesorgt. Er hat mich geliebt. Also worauf wollen sie hinaus?"

„Worauf ich hinaus möchte?"

Voldemort schmunzelte höchst vergnügt. Es machte sie verrückt zu sehen, wie sehr er diese Konfrontation genoss. Er wusste genau, wer hier am längeren Hebel saß.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Potter Blut in dir fließt -" Jilli schluckte hart. Keine Reaktion zu zeigen war unmöglich gewesen. Brian blickte immer wieder zwischen den beiden hin und her, um herauszufinden, wer welchen Zug machen würde. Um die Freundin zu schützen, musste er Voldemort gut einschätzen. „Ich will darauf hinaus, dass James Potter dein leiblicher Vater ist."

Sie wollte etwas entgegnen, aber Voldemort hatte sie abgewürgt, noch bevor sie auch nur ein Ton von sich geben konnte. „Du machst dich nur lächerlich, wenn du es leugnest. Die _Magie_ lügt nicht und ich spüre sie eindeutig in dir.

Ich frage mich nur, warum Dumbledore es so lange vor mir verborgen halten wollte. Ich ahnte, dass es etwas gab. Er hat den Jungen aufgrund einer Prophezeiung vor mir abgeschirmt. Warum aber hat er dich versteckt? Was ist dein Geheimnis, Jilli Potter?"

„Wow," sagte die junge Hexe und lachte spöttisch. Dennoch war damit das erreicht, was auch beabsichtigt war. Voldemort verengte die Augen und sah sie verächtlich an. Die Überheblichkeit war aus seinem Ausdruck verschwunden.

„Sie können einfach nicht verlieren, nicht wahr? Ihre alte Fehde. Sie sind kläglich bei Michael Potter gescheitert, genauso haben Sie es nie geschafft seinen Sohn auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Nein, sie mussten dunkle Magie anwenden und selbst damit haben Sie es nicht geschafft. Es muss sie richtig ankotzen, dass selbst Harry und Ich eher Dumbledore gefolgt sind als ihnen auch nur für eine Sekunde Gehör zu schenken."

Voldemort's Ausdruck hatte sich sofort verändert. Er war zwar nicht erbost, das Schmunzeln hatte sie ihm jedoch aus dem Gesicht gefegt. Er schnaubte verächtlich.

„Es stimmt also: In dir fließt das Potter Blut."

Er hatte seinen Zauberstab gegen sie gerichtet und bevor sie überhaupt reagieren konnte oder auch nur ein Ton von ihm hörte hatte sie der Fluch erwischt und Jilli hätte es förmlich brutal gegen den Baum gedrückt, wenn Brian nicht genau rechtzeitig auf die Beine gesprungen wäre, um sie zu fangen und zur Seite zu reißen, so dass der Fluch sie nur seitlich erwischte und beide dennoch auf den Beinen blieben.  
Jilli sah ihn entsetzt an, aber Brian nickte ihr zu und beide wandten sich zurück an Voldemort, dessen Augen förmlich vor Gier glühten.

Harry hörte förmlich jeden Schlag seines Herzens. Angst hatte alles in ihm eingenommen. Er griff sie an und sein Blick ließ kein Zweifel daran, dass er zum äußersten greifen würde. _Noch nicht... Halte noch ein wenig durch._ White hatte leicht reden. Wenn sie wüsste, wie sehr er sich zusammenreißen musste, um überhaupt Ruhe zu wahren.

Voldemort hob erneut den Zauberstab, doch dieses Mal war Brian schneller und der dunkle Lord wurde durch einen gewaltigen Stoß zur Seite gerissen.

„Schnell," sagte Brian an Jilli gewandt. „Lauf. Ich halte ihn auf."

Die junge Hexe schluckte hart. Diese Worte... James hatte sie Lilli zugerufen, kurz bevor er ermordet wurde. Sie schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. Niemals würde sie ihn hier alleine lassen, nur um sich selbst zu retten.

Plötzlich hatte sie ein Zug erfasst und sowohl Jilli wie auch Brian riss es zu Boden. Da er noch verletzt war, kam er anders als sie nicht wieder auf, sondern keuchte stattdessen mit schmerzverzerrter Miene auf dem Boden. Jilli richtete ihren Zauberstab gegen Voldemort und griff ihn an. Er parierte ohne große Mühe und wieder zierte das blasse, kalte Gesicht ein hinterlistiges Grinsen.

„Erbärmlich. Das Blut hast du von deinem Vater, deine Magie jedoch ist die deiner schwächlichen Schlammblutmutter."

Fluch prallte gegen Fluch, aber egal was sie tat, wie wütend sie auch über seine Worte war, Voldemort wurde kein einziges Mal getroffen, noch schien er überhaupt irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten zu haben, ihren Angriff abzuwehren. Fast mit einer unglaublichen Leichtigkeit parierte er einen Fluch nach dem anderen.

„Crucio!" zischte Voldemort und Harry riss panisch die Augen auf.

* * *

„Nein!" schrie er los, doch er sah nicht mehr das Duell der beiden vor sich. Er sah Charlie, Steward, Ron und Hermine. Seine Freunde sahen aus als ob sie große Angst um ihn hatten. „Nein..." sagte er aufgelöst und suchte nach White. Er sah sie sofort als er sich umdrehte und blickte sie flehend an.

„Hab ich -"

„Es ist okay," sagte sie jedoch und noch wagte er es nicht, sich erleichtert zu fühlen. Zu angespannt war er, zu groß war die Angst, die ihn belastete. „Ich weiß wo sie sind." Sie wandte sich mit ernster Miene an Steward.

„Ich werde apparieren. Halte sie alle auf Entfernung. Voldemort darf nicht wissen, dass sie da sind."

Steward nickte, doch noch während White ihren Zauberstab zog, um zu apparieren, hatte Harry sich ihr in den Weg gestellt.

„Ich will mit! Nehmen Sie mich mit! Bitte!"

„Harry -" versuchte White ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen, aber er ließ es nicht zu. Alles in ihm wollte nichts anderes als dabei sein und sichergehen, dass seine Schwester und Brian heil wieder zurück kamen. „Bitte! Ich werde nicht im Weg sein, ich verspreche es. Ich kann helfen! Voldemort will mich tot sehen! Wenn ich da bin, lässt er vielleicht von meiner Schwester ab. Nehmen Sie mich mit!"

„Okay," sagte White überraschend und noch bevor Harry überhaupt Gelegenheit hatte das zu realisieren und sich darüber zu freuen, hatte die Direktorin seinen Arm ergriffen und das nächste was er spürte war das Gefühl wieder durch Gummi gequetscht zu werden.

Kaum, dass ihn frische Luft umgab und er seine Augen öffnete, versetzte ihm das, was er sah, ein Stich ins Herz. Jilli und Brian lagen beide am Boden, Brian hatte Verletzungen im Gesicht dazu bekommen und lag schwach atmend und sich kaum noch bewegend am Boden. Jilli dagegen lag direkt vor Voldemort's Füßen am Boden und versuchte gerade sich mit letzter Kraft wieder aufzudrücken. Der Zauberer hatte ihr seinen Zauberstab gegen den Rücken gedrückt, in der anderen Hand hielt er ihren Zauberstab und blickte angewidert zu der jungen Hexe hinab.

„Leicht zu brechen," sagte er herablassend und hatte mit nur einer Bewegung ihren Zauberstab zerbrochen und vor ihr auf den Boden geschmissen.

Harry wollte ohne zu zögern zu ihr eilen, da erschien White's Arm direkt vor ihm und hinderte ihn am Handeln. Er hatte sie gerade erst verärgert angesehen, da zuckte er jedoch verwundert zurück. Ihr Blick war aufs Neue voll von Entschlossenheit und Hass, so wie er es schon einmal bei ihr sah, als sie gegen die damalige Phowlyris antrat. Sie disapparierte und tauchte unweit neben Voldemort und Jilli auf.

„ _Impe_ -" hatte Voldemort gerade erst angesetzt zu sprechen, da kam ihr Fluch zuerst.

„ _Locomotor arbor_!"

Der Zauberer zögerte keine Sekunde, um zu disapparieren und ein ganzes Stück weit entfernt von der am Boden liegenden Hexe wieder aufzukommen. Hätte er das nicht getan, der Baum, der sich zwischen sie drängte, hätte ihn mit voller Wucht erwischt. Er stierte zur Seite und als er White erblickte, verengte er giftig die Augen.

„Du," zischte er zornfunkelnd. White hatte nichts erwidert, sondern sofort das Duell fortgesetzt und Voldemort so von Jilli weggedrängt. Harry packte die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und wollte zu Jilli rennen, da versperrte ihm ein Feuer den Weg. Es war Voldemort, der in seiner Nähe stand und höchst erfreut aussah.

„Wen haben wir denn hier?!" zischte er mit gierigem Blick. Er griff an, aber Harry hatte diesen mit seinem Zauberstab parieren können. Voldemort war schnell und der nächste Fluch traf ihn ins Gesicht und schlug ihn zu Boden. In der Erwartung noch mal von einem Fluch getroffen zu werden, überraschte es ihn als nichts passierte. Sehr schnell fand er heraus, dass es an White lag und sie erneut das Duell mit Voldemort führte. Harry nahm die Gelegenheit um endlich zu seiner Schwester zu eilen.

„Harry?!" keuchte sie verwundert. Er war einfach nur erleichtert, dass sie noch am Leben war. Ihr ging es nicht gut, das sah er ihr an, aber sie war am Leben und nur das zählte für ihn in diesem Moment.

„Brian," keuchte Jilli und hatte sich der anderen Gestalt am Boden in der Nähe zugewandt. Harry stützte sie auf und half ihr zum Freund rüber. Er hustete als sie versuchten sich zu vergewissern, dass er noch lebte. Harry hatte auch ihm geholfen sich aufrecht hinzusetzen und merkte gleichzeitig, dass er genauso erleichtert darüber war, dass der Freund wie seine Schwester zumindest noch lebte. Sie waren noch rechtzeitig gekommen.

Fluch an Fluch und sie kamen schneller und stärker. Harry sah den Unterschied zum Kampf zwischen Jilli und Voldemort, denn White's Angriffe kamen mindestens mit derselben Stärke heraus, wie die des dunklen Lords, wie die von Dumbledore, den Harry vorher schon mal hatte gegen Voldemort kämpfen sehen. Er verstand die Sorge nicht, die im Gesicht der beiden anderen stand, wo er der Meinung war, dass White eigentlich gut mit dem Gegner mithielt und er ihr es durchaus auch zutraute zu gewinnen. Sie hatte etwas von Dumbleodre's Ausstrahlung in sich, die einem Sicherheit gab.

Eine gewaltige Explosion entfachte sich als zwei Flüche aufeinander trafen und White und Voldemort sprangen auseinander. Die Zauberstäbe nach wie vor gegen den anderen gerichtet und zu einem weiteren Duell bereit standen die beiden sich gegenüber – und hielten still. Sie starrten einander an, einen Finger gerührt hatte indes keiner der beiden. Für Harry war diese Anspannung schrecklicher als der vorherige Kampf. Da wusste er wenigstens, was passierte. Das hier und jetzt dagegen war unberechenbar...

Jilli, Brian und Harry tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus. Wieso rührte sich keiner? Oder hatte ein weiterer Fluch die beiden bewegungsunfähig gemacht? Ihnen kam es vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, dass nichts passierte und man nur darauf wartete, dass einer den anderen wieder angriff, da nahm Voldemort den Zauberstab herab und White folgte seiner Tat. Harry verstand nicht und wieder keimte grauenvolle Panik in ihm auf.

„Offenbar hat sich mein Diener geirrt," sagte der dunkle Lord unzufrieden. White hatte kein einziges Mal eine Miene verzogen, ihr Blick, ihre Haltung, alles blieb kalt.

„Sie haben doch auch Dumbledore nie unterschätzt," entgegnete White. Voldemort schnaubte auf hatte kurz einen Blick zu den drei Personen am Boden geworfen, bevor er sich wieder White zuwandte.

„Ich werde bekommen, was ich will. Ich bekomme _immer_ , was ich will."

„Womöglich, Lord Voldemort. Aber nicht _heute_."

Er schnaubte, wenn auch amüsiert, dann disapparierte er. Für einen sehr langen Moment war es ruhig, keiner rührte sich, keiner hatte auch nur ein Ton von sich gegeben. Alles was sich bewegte waren die Blätter an den Ästen oder der Schnee, der vom Wind durch die Gegend geblasen wurde.

„Du kannst raus kommen," sagte White schließlich und durchbrach die Stille. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte Steward mit Hermine, Ron und Charlie in ihrer Nähe auf. Charlie, Hermine und Ron stürzten sofort besorgt zu den Verletzten, Steward aber hatte White angestarrt.

„Harry! Dein Gesicht! Du blutest!" rief Hermine entsetzt.

„Was ist passiert?!" rief Ron genauso besorgt.

White indes näherte sich Steward als ob nichts passiert wäre und sie nicht gerade mit aller Kraft gegen Voldemort gekämpft hätte. Steward beobachtete sie eindringlich ohne sich dabei gerührt zu haben.

„Kannst du sie zurück nach Hogwarts bringen?"

„Hogwarts?" fiel Charlie Weasley ihr verwundert ins Wort. „Ist St. Mungo nicht angebrachter?"

„Zu gefährlich," entgegnete die Direktorin ernst. „Es gibt zu viele dort, die sich von Voldemort's Leute haben umdrehen lassen. Selbst unsere eigenen Leute sind dort nicht mehr sicher, weshalb ich sie in verschiedene Verstecke habe unterbringen lassen. Ich werde Stradford Bescheid geben und in die Schule holen. Brian, Jilli und Harry sind verletzt. Sie brauchen alle drei Heilung."

„Genauso wie du," sagte Steward und hatte plötzlich mit einer Hand ausgeholt und White am Arm gepackt. Hätte sie das nicht getan, White hätte das Gleichgewicht verloren und wäre womöglich zu Boden gefallen.

„Anna!" rief Jilli besorgt und die gesamte Gruppe hatte sich nun den beiden noch stehenden Hexen zugewandt. Harry war verwirrt, denn für ihn hatte die Direktorin vor einer Sekunde noch alles andere als schwach ausgesehen. Das Duell gegen Voldemort hatte sie entschieden besser und gar ohne Wunden überstanden und dennoch wäre sie gerade beinahe zu Boden gesunken. Seine Schwester hievte sich zurück auf die Beine und fiel nur deswegen nicht wieder zurück, weil Charlie Weasley ihr half und sie zu White aufstützte.

„Du -" hatte sie begonnen, aber White hob die Hand und würgte sie dadurch ab.

„Nicht jetzt," sagte die Hexe bestimmend. „Nicht vor allen gehen erst heim."

Harry verstand immer noch nicht, warum seine Schwester so besorgt war, aber da dieselbe Angst auch in Brian's Gesicht stand, ahnte er, dass etwas anderes nebenbei passiert sein muss, was er durch das bloße Auge nicht mitbekommen hatte.

* * *

Steward hatte sie alle zurück nach Hogwarts gebracht. Alle außer White, die nicht mit ihnen gekommen war. Im Krankenflügel tat Madam Pomfrey unterdessen ihr Bestes, um die Verletzten zu versorgen, was nicht einfach war, denn die Schulkrankenschwester war alleine und die Verletzten zu dritt. Brian bestand aber darauf, dass zuerst Jilli und Harry versorgt wurden, und das obwohl er sichtlich die schwereren Wunden trug. Hermine, Ron und Charlie waren ebenfalls da geblieben. Zwar hatte Pomfrey sie rauswerfen wollen, alle drei behaupteten jedoch felsenfest, dass ihnen auch etwas fehlen könnte und die Krankenschwester es doch sicher nicht riskieren wollte, dass sie draußen ohne Aufsicht plötzlich umfielen.

Steward war ebenfalls im Raum geblieben, denn Pomfrey konnte sie gleichfalls nicht los werden. Wie sollte man auch jemanden aus dem Raum bekommen, der jede Aufforderung zum Verlassen von einem strikt ignorierte und an Ort und Stelle förmlich wie festgeklebt stehen blieb.

Sirius, Remus, Tonks und Ginny tauchten kurze Zeit später auf und auch diese Gruppe war nicht mehr aus dem Krankenflügel herauszubekommen, was aber auch nur daran lag, dass sie sich hinter Steward versteckten, die Pomfrey ohnehin nicht raus bekam.

White tauchte erst nach ihnen mit Stradford auf und die Schulkrankenschwester protestierte endlich mal nicht über weitere Personen im Raum. Hauptsächlich, weil Stradford Ron, Hermine, Charlie und Ginny androhte sie ins St. Mungo für die Untersuchung einzuweisen und Tonks ins Gewissen redete sich für die Gesundheit ihres Kindes auszuruhen und so den Krankenflügel erheblich leerte.

Die beiden Heilerinnen hatten die drei Verletzten wieder einigermaßen hinbekommen, so dass sie zumindest kaum noch Schmerzen fühlen mussten. Stradford war gerade damit fertig Harry's blutende Lippe zu heilen, da hatte Steward gesprochen ohne, dass es vorher jemand überhaupt erwähnt hätte.

„Anna, wie soll es ab nun an weitergehen, nachdem was passiert ist? Hogwarts ist nicht mehr sicher. Jilli und Harry ebenfalls."

White sah nicht so aus, als ob sie drauf antworten wollen würde, Brian und Jilli hatten sie besorgt angesehen, während Sirius indes irritiert die Augenbraue hochzog.

„Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Remus misstrauisch.

„Anna hat sich mit Voldemort _duelliert_ ," antwortete Steward, obgleich die Frage eigentlich an White gerichtet war und die Phowlyris nicht mal adressiert wurde.

„Sagtest du nicht -"

„Ja," unterbrach White Remus, der sie nun sehr irritiert, fast gar entsetzt ansah. „Das hab ich."

„Wieso?" fragte er verständnislos. Harry sah, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der nicht wusste, auf was hier angesprochen wurde. Sirius schien genauso verloren zu sein.

„Er hätte Verdacht geschöpft, wenn nicht," sagte sie ernst. „Sieht aus als ob Severus Snape von den Schwächen des Trankes wusste."

„Was für Schwächen?" fiel Sirius ihnen ins Wort und Harry war froh darum, denn hätte er es nicht ungeduldig getan, der Gryffindor hätte nicht gewusst, wie lang er noch hätte still halten können ohne dieselbe Frage auf wesentlich plumpere Art zu stellen. „Verdacht auf was?"

Sirius sah insbesondere White an und sehr zu Harry's Überraschung, hatte sie sanftmütig geantwortet. Gerechnet hatte er damit, dass sie sich abwandte und das Thema wechselte.

„Der Trank, der den Schaden durch die Dementoren an meiner Seele heilen sollte, hat Nebenwirkungen. Er setzt meiner Magie Grenzen. Ich kann nicht so wie früher duellieren und Voldemort wusste das. Als er mich konfrontierte wurde mir klar, dass er mich absichtlich herausforderte, weil er der Überzeugung war, ich würde an die Grenze stoßen und von ihm besiegt werden.

Ich hatte Glück, er stand kurz davor ohne es zu wissen. Er verließ die Gegend, um die Konfrontation zu beenden – fest in dem Glauben, Snape's Information wäre falsch.

Ich nehme an, dieser hat ihm diese Information erst jetzt gegeben, weil irgendetwas passiert sein musste und er wollte entweder in seiner Gunst wieder aufsteigen oder sich von den anderen abheben.

Ohne Lucius Malfoy, der einer von Voldemort's treusten, vor allen Dingen aber auch entscheidungsstarken, Todesser war, herrscht unter seinen Leuten höchstwahrscheinlich ein großes Durcheinander. Jeder will hervorstechen und keiner weiß, wie er es am klügsten anstellt. Stattdessen booten sie sich gegenseitig auf bekloppte Weise aus. Lucius Malfoy war zumindest -"

White schien angestrengt nach einem Wort zu suchen, der Sirius nicht aufregen würde.

„Sagen wir, er wusste, was er tat und tat es nicht nur, weil ihm jemand sagte, dass er es tun soll. Ich denke, Severus Snape wollte diese Stelle bei Voldemort übernehmen. Unser Glück, dass es nach hinten los ging. Wahrscheinlich erfährt er gerade den Zorn seines Meisters."

„Das ist gut?" sagte Sirius nach wie vor irritiert. „Also warum die langen Gesichter?"

„Voldemort hat mich an meine Grenzen gestoßen und er stand kurz davor mir den Gnadenstoß zu versetzen. Einmal an die Grenze gedriftet und meine Magie setzt für sehr lange Zeit aus. Im Moment wäre ich nicht dazu in der Lage Hogwarts zu schützen, wenn wir angegriffen werden. Meine Schutzzauber halten zwar, aber andere – Ein Duell – jeder Schüler hier könnte mich darin besiegen."

„Wie lange brauchst du, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen?"

„Zu lange, um die Schule ungeschützt zu lassen," antwortete Remus für White. „Also was nun? Die Schule schließen?"

„Nein," sagte White fest. „Voldemort weiß nicht, wie es um meine Magie steht. Noch glaubt er, dass ich im vollen Besitz meiner Magie bin und wenn es nicht aus diesem Raum heraus tritt -" Hierbei hatte sie insbesondere Harry einen ernsten Blick zugeworfen. „Dann wird er Hogwarts auch nicht angreifen."

„Du riskierst das Leben von allen Schülern," sagte Lupin.

„Scrimgeour hat weiterhin Auroren hier und die Mitglieder des Orden schützen die Schüler ebenfalls. Und Harry ist hier."

Jeder hatte hierbei das Gesicht verzogen und White verwundert angesehen. Selbst Harry sah aus als ob ihn jemand mit dem Hammer erwischt hätte.

„Was?" rutschte ihm entsetzt heraus.

„Dein Training wird intensiviert. Wenn es darauf ankommt, wenn er wirklich angreift, bist du der Einzige, der es mit ihm aufnehmen kann – und _wird_."

Es war unangenehm, denn obwohl es Harry fast gewohnt war, dass alle Augen auf ihn ruhten, sei es im Trimagischen Turnier, im ganzen fünften Jahr als der Tagesprophet in diskreditierte... war es hier etwas anderes. Sonst waren es größtenteils Fremde. Hier waren es alles andere als Fremde. Jilli, Brian und Remus hatten ihn mit gemischtem Ausdruck angesehen. Es war etwas zwischen Mitleid, Sorge und Entsetzen. White dagegen war wie immer nichts im Gesicht anzusehen und lediglich Sirius sah ihn stolz und zuversichtlich an.

„Harry soll gegen Voldemort kämpfen?" fragte Remus ungläubig. „Er ist 17! Er ist nicht Dumbledore oder du, Anna. Ich sage nicht, dass er es nicht schaffen könnte, aber ihm diese Last auf die Schulter legen ist Wahnsinn."

„Ach was!" sagte Sirius jedoch und winkte mit der Hand ab. „Harry ist wie sein Vater. Und James hatte auch nie Schiss vor einem Duell. Erst recht nicht gegen Voldemort. Er schafft das schon. Nicht wahr?!"

Wieder sahen ihn alle an und nach wie vor war es unangenehm. Nun gar noch mehr, denn eigentlich wollte er wirklich sagen, dass er bereit war, dass er wie sein Vater sich nicht vor einem Duell mit Voldemort fürchtete. Raus kam nichts.

„Ich weiß, du hast Zweifel," sagte White umsichtig und Harry wandte sich ihr zu. Es war besser als die Blicke aller anderen auf sich zu spüren und sie nach und nach abzuklappern. Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann gab es ihm auch etwas Sicherheit, dass die Direktorin ihm das zutraute und unterstützen würde.

„Ich kenne die Prophezeiung ebenfalls."

Worte, die ihn für einen Moment zusammenzucken ließen, dann aber beruhigte er sich schlagartig. Irgendwie gab es ihm Zuversicht, dass White davon wusste und er es nicht extra noch mal erwähnen musste. Sie kannte also in der Tat alles, was auch Dumbledore wusste.

„Wir kriegen das hin."

Harry nickte, dann wandte er sich seiner Schwester zu und obwohl sie ebenfalls wie alle anderen tief besorgt und verängstigt wirkte, nickte er auch ihr zu und sie nickte zurück. Sie hatten es nicht ausgesprochen, dennoch wussten beide, dass was immer auch passierte, sie es gemeinsam tun würden. Harry war nicht alleine und das wusste er nun auch.


	28. Chapter 28

Nächstes =)

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Ola =)

Uh, wie gern hätte ich jetzt Sonne. Bei der Kälte hab ich gerade das Gefühl auf der Stelle festzufrieren wenn ich nur 2 Minuten draußen bin.

Ach so, okay, ist wohl immer mit nem Aber verbunden. Steht es denn im Raum für dich noch Lehramt zu machen oder ist das ausgeschlossen? Sprich, wenn erst mal im Berufsleben, dann bleibst du da auch? Ich glaub, wenn ich jetzt nämlich nen Job bekommen sollte, dass ich kaum noch mal zum Studium zurückkehren werde.

Das ist dann klar nachvollziehbar. Ich könnte auch heulen, wenn mir etwas abfriert. Wie soll es da einem kleinen Kind erst gehen? Eltern halt... Dann tun einem die Kleinen schon wieder leid.

Na ja, in den Filmen wird ja leider manchmal einiges anders angedeutet. Dumbledore ist irgendwie strenger und nicht ganz so nett in den späteren Filmen. Die Chemie zwischen Harry und Ginny stimmt irgendwie nicht, Hermine ist hübscher als in den Büchern beschrieben XD

Hm... irgendwie hat es was mit dem Kreis, obgleich es mir nicht gefehlt hätte, wenn es nicht da gewesen wäre. Also wenn Remus und Tonks Sohn kein Waisenkind geworden wäre. Ich frag mich gerade, wie es mit den Büchern weiterliefe, wenn Arthur tatsächlich in Buch 5 durch Nagini gestorben wäre. Sirius starb ja auch in dem Buch oder hätte er dann überlebt?! Wäre interessant gewesen, wenn Rowling erzählt hätte, wie es ursprünglich hätte sein sollen. Mag so was immer ganz gerne, zu wissen, wie es eigentlich anders geplant war. So wie bei Glee, wenn der männliche Hauptdarsteller nicht im echten Leben gestorben wäre.

Uih, dann bin ich mal gespannt auf die restlichen Filme XD Dachtest du das bei Dumbledore eigentlich auch, dass er eher auf Männer steht?

Es wird auf jeden Fall noch kommen, dass Jilli und Brian in Gefangenschaft geraten, wie, wann und der Ausgang aber sind noch offen. Wohl eher gegen Ende hin. Die FF wird zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt jedenfalls nicht so lang wie CofX und ich denke, wenn sie mal in Gefangenschaft geraten, dann nur einmal und dann kommen sie auch nicht einfach so wieder heraus. Das wird dann schon länger als ein Kapitel gehen.

Kila gehörte zum Orden, yaps. Es werden noch mehr Personen kommen, die eigentlich schon zu CofX Zeiten existierten oder auftauchten, aber nicht in der FF erwähnt wurden, so wie eben Brian. Viele davon haben auch James und Lilli's Weg gekreuzt, was dann aber auch erst in dieser FF beschrieben wird, weil es in CofX einfach nicht mehr gepasst hätte.

Frei mi =) Jilli kommt charakterlich auch sehr nach James. Sie mag magisch nicht mit Harry und den anderen mithalten können, aber ihr Herz ist am richtigen Fleck und charakterlich ist sie dennoch stark. Ihre magische Stärke liegt würde ich sagen in anderer Hinsicht.

Ich würde sagen, jein. Er weiß, dass der Trank nicht so gewirkt hat, wie er eigentlich sollte, aber nicht, wie ernst die Lage wohl tatsächlich ist. Anna wollte ihn nicht damit überfallen, wo er gerade noch am genesen ist, hat ihn aber darauf vorbereitet, dass der Trank sie nicht wieder kerngesund gemacht hat.

Thx fürs liebe Review =) Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 28 – Family ties

Harry saß nachdenklich am Ufer auf dem Hogwartsgelände und war tief in seinen Gedanken versunken. Vieles war in den letzten Tagen geschehen, vieles ausgesprochen und vieles nicht. Es hieß jedoch nicht, dass es ihn nicht belastete.

Die Schule blieb offen. Außer seine Freunde hatte ohnehin niemand mitbekommen, in welcher Gefahr sie tatsächlich schwebten. Der Unterricht ging normal weiter, aber Harry zog es vor nicht an Kräuterkunde teilzunehmen. Er hätte sich nicht konzentrieren können, noch hatte er große Lust es überhaupt zu versuchen.

Jilli und Brian waren noch verletzt und blieben daher im Krankenflügel, wo Pomfrey ihre weitere Genesung überwachte. Stradford war schon wieder abgereist.

Nun hatte er seine Eltern kennengelernt, mit ihnen Gespräche geführt und Zeit mit ihnen verbracht, und sie waren so, wie er sich seine Eltern immer vorgestellt und gewünscht hatte. Es war so schön mit ihnen, er hatte keinen Gedanken mehr daran verschwendet, was für Zweifel noch in ihm schlummerten.

Erst seit dem Gespräch zwischen seiner Schwester und Voldemort traten sie wieder zum Vorschein und sie nagten an ihm mehr denn je.

„Harry Potter!" hörte er auf einmal eine schrille Stimme und zwang sich zu einem kurzen Lächeln. Es war Dobby, der Hauself, der zu ihm her watschelte und sich neben ihn auf die Wiese nieder plumpsen ließ.

„Hallo Dobby."

„Dobby fragt sich, warum Harry Potter so traurig ist?"

Traurig... War er traurig? Zu einem kleinen Teil, vielleicht. Bedrückt war das passendere Wort gewesen.

„Keine Ahnung," antwortete er kurz. Ihm fiel gerade auf, dass der Hauself einige Jacken übereinander trug, gut zwei Mützen über dem Kopf gestülpt hatte und dennoch Barfuß neben ihm auf der Wiese saß.

„Ist dir nicht kalt?"

„Dobby hat 3 Jacken an!" sagte der Hauself stolz. „Dobby hat sich warm eingepackt, Harry Potter."

Harry lächelte mild, ließ es aber gut sein. Wenigstens sein kleiner Freund war so wie immer. Verrückt. Wieder starrte er in die Ferne und versuchte sich von dem kalten Wind betäuben zu lassen. Er musste seine Gedanken ordnen, sich sammeln, verstehen. Er musste White fragen... Sie hatte ihm angeboten, dass er jederzeit zu ihr kommen könne, wenn er Fragen über seine Familie hatte.

Ein Wimmern verwirrte ihn und er sah verwundert zur Seite. Dobby hatte ihn mit seinen Glubschaugen tief angesehen und wortlos geblinzelt.

„Jaaah?" machte Harry in dem Versuch ihm ein Kommentar zu entlocken. Er wollte das doch wohl kaum noch Stunden weiter machen?

„Dobby sieht, dass es Harry Potter nicht gut geht. Warum ist Harry Potter so traurig?"

„Schon okay," sagte er leise und sah zurück in die Ferne. „Ist nichts."

Natürlich war das gelogen, aber mit dem Hauselfen wollte er nicht über all das reden, was passiert war. Er hatte schon keine Lust mit Ginny, Ron und Hermine darüber zu sprechen, geschweige denn mit seiner Schwester oder Sirius.

Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er die Ruhe bis eben sogar sehr genossen...

„Für nichts sieht Harry Potter aber nach sehr viel aus?"

„Er hat recht," sagte Jilli und sowohl Harry als auch Dobby hatten sich überrascht zur Seite gewandt. Sie lächelte lieb, bevor sie sich zu den beiden auf den Schnee dazu setzte, ihren weißen, dicken Umhang um ihren Körper wärmend um ihren gesamten Körper stülpte und ihren Blick nun auch in die Ferne richtete. „Du siehst aus als ob dich sehr viel bedrücken würde."

Dobby's Augen rollten von Harry zu Jilli und wieder zurück zu Harry. Er blinzelte mit bangem Blick, aber Jilli hatte ihn weder dazu aufgefordert zu gehen, noch eine abfällige Bemerkung losgelassen, warum er sich hier überhaupt aufhielt.

„Miss?" fragte Dobby vorsichtig. „Soll Dobby vielleicht etwas holen? Zu essen? Oder putzen?"

Jilli lächelte sanft.

„Nö, danke. Aber sag mal, ist dir nicht kalt? Du trägst gar keine Schuhe und hier draußen ist es eisig?"

„Schuhe?" fragte Dobby irritiert, dann blickte er zu seinen nackten Füßen und schreckte zusammen. „Dobby hat gar keine Schuhe an!" Es machte Plopp und der Hauself war weg. Jilli sah Harry verwundert an, aber er verzog nur eine Grimasse.

„Er ist ein komischer Hauself. Mach dir nicht die Mühe ihn zu verstehen."

„Ah ja," sagte sie Stirn runzelnd. „Und ich dachte Dad's Hauselfen wären komisch gewesen."

„Dad hatte Hauselfen?!" fragte Harry verwundert. Jilli kicherte. „Haus _elfen_? Also mehrere?"

„Wundert dich das wirklich immer noch, dass unsere Eltern nicht arm waren?" fragte sie amüsiert. „Sie hatten drei. Zwei männliche und eine weibliche Hauselfe. Grell hat auf mich aufgepasst. Ich nannte sie immer Relli, weil ich das G immer vergaß auszusprechen. Sie ist richtig süß. Du würdest sie mögen. Hat Dobby eigentlich eine Freundin? Ich könnte versuchen die zwei zu verkuppeln?"

„Err -" machte er irritiert. „Keine Ahnung... Dad hatte drei Hauselfen?! Drei?! Selbst die Malfoys hatten nur Dobby?"

„Na ja, eigentlich hatten Großvater und Urgroßvater Hauselfen als ihr Haus noch stand. Dad hat sie dann nach Hogwarts geschickt, damit sie bei anderen Hauselfen sein konnten. Sie haben nicht mehr zu weinen aufgehört als er sie frei lassen wollte, konnte sie aber genau so wenig wo anders unterbringen, nachdem sie lange Zeit keine feste Bleibe hatten. Hogwarts schien ihm das naheliegendste und so versprach er ihnen sie zu sich zu holen, wenn er ein angemessenes Zu Hause findet."

„Mum wollte Hauselfen?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich bin mir ehrlich gesagt auch nicht sicher, ob Dad die drei je wieder zurückgeholt hätte. Er hoffte wohl, dass es ihnen in Hogwarts gefiel und sie gar nicht mehr daran dachten zu ihm zurück zu wollen. Ich hab sie besucht als ich zum ersten Mal ein Fuß in dieses Schloss gesetzt habe."

„Und?"

Jilli lächelte traurig.

„Sie haben mich gefragt, ob ich sie jetzt in das neue Zuhause hol und schworen, dass sie all die Jahre auf Master Harry hier im Schloss aufgepasst haben."

„Hä?!" machte er irritiert. „Wie aufgepasst? Ich hab keinen Hauselfen außer Dobby hier je gesehen? Dobby und Kreacher und die Hauselfen in der Küche, aber – aufgepasst? Wie jetzt?"

„Waren wahrscheinlich nicht sichtbar. Sind halt Hauselfen. Machen alles so unsichtbar wie möglich, wenn man nicht direkt nach ihnen ruft. Und aufpassen ist relativ betrachtet – uhm – mehr ein: Darauf achten, dass du genug isst, dass dein Bett gemacht ist, dein Zimmer aufgeräumt ist, deine Wäsche gewaschen ist, so was eher. Wie gesagt: Es sind halt _Hausellfen_. Keine Auroren."

Harry gluckste vergnügt und auch Jilli begann aufs Neue zu kichern. Es war ein schöner Moment und ihm fiel auf, wie selten sie so etwas eigentlich hatten. So schnell wie er wieder ernst wurde, genauso schnell hatte auch sie ihr Lächeln verloren. Nachdenklich blickten beide erneut in die Ferne und beobachteten, wie sich die peitschende Weide durch rasante Bewegungen vom Schnee befreite.

„Anna hat mir erzählt, wie ihr uns gefunden habt," sagte Jilli nach einer Weile und sah ihren kleinen Bruder wieder an. Auch Harry wandte sich ihr zu und nickte bedrückt.

„Tut mir leid, dass du alles mit angesehen hast. Es war nur... Was er alles sagte über Dad und dass er Mum beleidigte... Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, dass Voldemort Dad's Namen in den Schmutz zog. Nicht nach allem was passiert ist. Ich wäre ohne Mum und Dad gestorben. Sie waren gute Menschen und er tut so als ob sie die letzten... Der Gedanke, dass ihr Mörder noch lebt und Lügen über sie verbreitet, konnte ich nicht einfach zulassen..."

Sie atmete tief durch, um sich wieder zu fassen.

„Ich versuche das Band zwischen uns zu kontrollieren und mich selbst zu mäßigen, aber... irgendwie kann ich es nicht mehr. Ich konnte es eine lange Zeit. Deswegen bin ich in deinem Leben aufgetaucht und nach England gekommen. Es ging. Alles war gut. Aber die letzten Wochen läuft irgendwie alles schief.

Mum und Dad wären enttäuscht von mir, wenn sie mich jetzt sehen könnten. Ich bin so schwach, ich komm ja nicht mal gegen Voldemort an."

„Dann kämpf nicht noch mal gegen ihn," sagte Harry ernst und das meinte er auch so. Jilli sah ihn verwundert an. „Die anderen im Orden suchen doch auch keine direkte Konfrontation mit ihm, sondern hauen bei Sichtung eher ab. Voldemort ist sehr stark und er kämpft mit unfairen Mitteln. Kämpf nicht gegen ihn, sondern -"

„Harry," unterbrach sie ihn jedoch umsichtig, ihr Ausdruck war voller Mitgefühl für ihn und er ertrug es einfach nicht, diese Panik in sich zurückzuhalten. Die Angst, dass Voldemort ihr etwas getan haben könnte, klang noch immer nach und er glaubte nicht dieses Gefühl je vergessen zu können.

„Professor White sagte doch, dass ich gegen Voldemort kämpfen muss. Von dir war keine Rede. Bleib da, wo du sicher bist."

Die beiden sahen sich lange Zeit an.

„Und du bist nicht schwach," fügte er hinzu.

Jilli schüttelte nur betrübt den Kopf.

„Das kann ich nicht, Harry."

„Wieso nicht?" widersprach er verständnislos. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie es tun würde und einsah, wie gefährlich die letzte Konfrontation war.

„Aus demselben Grund, warum du, selbst ohne die Prophezeiung, dich nicht einfach versteckt hättest. Voldemort hat unsere Eltern getötet, unbarmherzig und auf grausame Weise. Du hörst Mum und Dad's Stimmen, wenn die Dementoren näher kommen, ich höre sie nicht nur, ich _sehe_ ihre Gesichter sogar, wenn er sie tötet. Ich wollte es immer wieder verhindern und konnte es nie und jedes dieser Male sehe ich genau ihre Gesichter vor mir, wenn sie sterben.

Wie kann ich mich irgendwo verstecken und nichts tun, wenn ich weiß, dass Voldemort das getan hat und anderen ein solches Schicksal bereitet? Terrorisiert, foltert, weh tut... Wie kann ich mit mir selbst leben, wenn ich weiß, dass ich nichts tue? Ich bin nicht mehr 3 oder 4... Ich bin auch nicht 17, so wie du. Ich bin erwachsen. Und ich kann mich nicht irgendwo verstecken und tatenlos zusehen, wie der Mörder unserer Eltern frei herum läuft und Weiteren schadet, die ich liebe."

„Selbst wenn er dich tötet?"

Er hatte sie verletzt angesehen. Auch wenn es selbstsüchtig von ihm war, aber der Gedanke, dass sie tatsächlich von Voldemort getötet wird, war für ihn unerträglich. Etwas in ihm wollte das einfach um jeden Preis verhindern, egal mit welchen Mitteln.

„Es tut mir leid," sagte sie traurig und Harry ließ den Kopf hängen. Wusste sie eigentlich, wie es sich für ihn angefühlt hatte sie in dieser Gefahr zu wissen? Andererseits... und das Herz wurde ihm schwer. Natürlich wusste sie es. Seine Schwester musste diese Angst um ihn die ganzen letzten Jahre mit sich getragen haben. Als Sirius ausbrach, beim Trimagischen Turnier, als Voldemort wieder zurück kam...Nun kam er sich dumm vor, denn sie hatte ihn nie dazu aufgefordert sich feige zu verstecken und vor Voldemort zu fliehen.

„Du bist nicht schwach," wiederholte er und Jilli lächelte sanft.

„Hilft es, wenn ich dir verspreche extra vorsichtig zu sein und wenn ich ihm tatsächlich noch mal begegnen sollte, nicht gegen ihn kämpfe sondern verschwinde?"

Harry sah auf.

„Auf _Ponesterart_? Blitzschnell? So, dass er dich nicht kriegt?"

Sie nickte mit zartem Lächeln.

„Jaah, das hilft."

„Okay," sagte sie munter. „Versprochen."

Es half wenn auch nicht viel. Harry wusste, dass wenn sie das tat, Voldemort ebenfalls die Wahrheit erfuhr, aber alles war besser als ihr Tod. Er wollte sie ursprünglich auch nach Dad fragen, aber es fand einfach nicht den Mut dazu. Seine Schwester hatte eine so hohe Meinung von ihm, was Harry auch stets hatte, wären da nicht diese winzigen dunklen Aussagen, die ihn immer wieder irgendwo begegneten.

„Was ist mit deinem Zauberstab?" fragte er um über etwas anderes mit ihr zu sprechen.

„Ich brauch natürlich nen neuen. Schade, ich mochte den Zauberstab wirklich gern. Yuno hat ihn mir geschenkt als ich nach _Beauxbatons_ ging. War ne lustige Geschichte. Normal sollte man ihn ja selber kaufen, weil sich doch der Zauberstab seinen Besitzer aussucht und Yuno – hat das wohl nicht bedacht. Nun lauf mal als Hexe mit einem Zauberstab herum, der sich Yuno als Besitzer ausgesucht hat. Du hast ihn selber kennengelernt und glaub mir, die Zauber werden genauso ausgeführt, wie Yuno sich benimmt. Da Fleur selbst nach dem Chaos noch meine Freundin blieb, wusste ich, sie musste ein gutes Herz haben."

* * *

Nachdem er den Nachmittag mit seiner Schwester verbracht hatte, war Harry nur noch entschlossener endlich Antworten von einigen Fragen zu bekommen. Er wusste nicht, ob er sie von Remus bekommen würde und war sich nicht mal sicher, ob Sirius sie ihm gegeben hätte. Sie hatten es auch schon in der Vergangenheit vorgezogen es nicht zu tun. So schritt er zum Büro von White, nachdem er durch die Karte sicher gegangen war, dass sie sich auf Hogwarts befand, und klopfte.

„Herein."

Keine Sekunde nachdem er das Büro betrat, sah er White bei Fawkes stehen. Sie hatte sich ihm verwundert zugewandt.

„Störe ich?"

„Nein. Was kann ich für dich tun, Harry?"

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat zu ihr und Fawkes dazu. Der Phönix hatte ihn mit einem fröhlichen Gesang begrüßt und Harry lächelte. Es fühlte sich stärkend an und die Unsicherheit und das Durcheinander, dass er vorher in sich empfand, schien sich fast ein wenig aufzulösen. Wohlige Wärme breitete sich stattdessen aus.

„Sie sagten mal, dass ich jederzeit zu ihnen kommen könnte, wenn ich Fragen zu meiner Familie habe und Sie würden sie mir auch beantworten. Gilt das noch?"

White hielt einen Moment lang inne, ihre Aufmerksamkeit lag jedoch weiterhin auf ihm und das war ihm nicht entgangen. Versuchte sie seine Gedanken zu erfassen oder dachte sie einfach nur darüber nach?

„Was möchtest du wissen?" fragte sie schließlich. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie ihm auch antworten würde, aber er war bereit es zumindest zu versuchen. So ungern er es sich eingestehen wollte, aber White schien diejenige zu sein, die seine Familie am besten kannte.

„Jilli's Konfrontation mit Voldemort – Da wurde etwas gesagt, was ich nicht verstehe. Ich kann mich nicht mehr an den genauen Wortlaut erinnern – nur an das, was ich dabei gedacht habe."

Er machte eine Pause, mehr um den Mut zu finden, es auszusprechen. Wenn es raus war, dann gab es kein zurück mehr und Harry hatte Angst vor dem, was er hören könnte. Er fragte sich, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre es still zu schweigen. Aber...

„Jilli sagte Voldemort hätte meinen Großvater nicht auf seine Seite ziehen können. Und er hat es bei meinen Vater nur geschafft, weil er Magie benutzte. So wie er mit meiner Schwester sprach, so sprach er auch mit mir vor 6 Jahren. Er wollte mich auf seine Seite ziehen und ich war mir sicher, er war nicht dort um Jilli zu töten, sondern um sie dazu zu überreden auf seine Seite zu wechseln."

Immer noch nichts. White war auf seine offensichtliche Vermutung nicht eingegangen und dennoch sah man ihr an, dass sie ihm sehr wohl sehr aufmerksam zuhörte.

„Hagrid, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus... Jeder, den ich kenne, hatte all die Jahre immer sehr gut über meine Eltern gesprochen. Über meinen Vater gesprochen. Allein Snape hatte keine gute Meinung über ihn und vor über einem Jahr musste ich feststellen, dass er das recht dazu hatte."

„Hatte er?" fragte sie sanft und hatte endlich gesprochen.

„Mein Dad hat ihn schikaniert und ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht."

White lächelte und atmete tief durch.

„Harry, glaubst du wirklich, wenn dein Vater so jemand wäre, hätte deine Mutter sich in ihn verliebt? Hat jemand je etwas schlechtes über sie gesagt?

Lilli war eine sehr warmherzige, ehrliche und rechtschaffene Hexe mit Idealen und Prinzipien. Eine sehr starke Hexe, mit einem sehr starken Willen. Wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, konnte man sie nicht davon abbringen. Ich glaube nicht, dass deine Mutter jemanden geheiratet hätte, der in ihrer Schulzeit ein Tyrann war."

„Wenn er sie zur Heirat zwingt schon..."

White starrte ihn einen Moment lang verwundert an und er konnte erkennen, dass sie sprachlos war. Dann aber begann sie zu schmunzeln und in Harry stieg die Hitze empor.

„Traust du das deinem Vater wirklich zu?" fragte sie. Er konnte nicht antworten. Er hatte ihn nun schon ein paar mal auf dem Friedhof getroffen und er war alles andere als ein Tyrann für ihn. Aber... Jilli's Worte gingen ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, Snape's Erinnerung genauso wenig. Die Tatsache, dass sein Vater in der Schule grausame Streiche spielte, machte es nur noch schlimmer. Vielleicht war er ja ein guter Schauspieler und das dunkle schlummerte in ihm? Genauso wie es auch in Harry schlummerte...

„Dein Vater hat deine Mutter nicht zur Heirat gezwungen," sagte White und unterbrach den grausamen Gedankengang in ihm. „Und er war niemand, der andere schikanierte. Er war nicht unbedingt der Reifste für sein Alter, aber..."

Sie stoppte und atmete tief durch.

„Setz dich bitte. Was du wissen möchtest, das ist nicht sehr leicht zu erklären, noch zu verstehen. Jilli weiß es, weil sie ein _Ponester_ ist. Ich glaube, dein Vater hatte gehofft, dass du das nie erfahren müsstest und wenn du mich heute nicht gefragt hättest, ich denke, ich hätte es dir niemals erzählt. Ähnlich wie jeder andere dir dieses Wissen lieber vorenthalten möchte. Es ist eine Bürde es zu wissen und ein Segen, es nicht zu tun."

„Sagen Sie es einfach," sagte Harry entschlossen und war entgegen ihrer Aufforderung stehen geblieben. „Ich kann es ertragen." Er wollte es einfach nur hören. Sein Vater gehörte zu Voldemort... Wie sonst wäre alles zu erklären? Pettigrew, Snape... Er wollte nicht, dass sie es in die Länge zog, so wie Dumbledore es mit der Prophezeiung getan hatte.

„Dein Vater gehörte _nicht_ zu Voldemort," sagte White und Harry sah sofort auf. Der Blick der Hexe hatte sich verändert, war gefühlvoll, nicht mehr verschlossen und Harry wusste einfach nicht damit umzugehen, weil das Chaos in ihm damit noch größer wurde.

„ _Mein_ Vater gehörte zu Voldemort und er war stolz darauf. Voldemort wollte, dass James für ihn kämpfte, ihn auf seiner Seite wissen und es war ihm egal, zu was für Mitteln er zu greifen hatte. Dunkle Magie ist sehr mächtig und sehr stark. Oft ist es egal, wie gut man ist, manchmal kann man sich dem nicht widersetzen, gleich wie groß der Wille dazu ist. Es braucht Zeit, dagegen anzukommen.

Ich weiß, du bist gut und kannst den Imperius Fluch brechen. Es gibt jedoch viel tiefere dunkle Magie, von die das Zaubereiministerium nicht mal Kenntnis hat und daher auch nicht verbieten kann. Es ist für sie selbstverständlich, dass solche Taten nicht ohne Folgen ausgeführt werden und strafbar sind. Aber wie soll man so etwas nachweisen können? Sie haben Glück, dass es auch nicht viele Zauberer und Hexen gibt, die zu etwas überhaupt in der Lage sind.

Voldemort hat dunkle, sehr tiefe Magie benutzt, um James auf seine Seite zu ziehen und dein Vater hat sich dennoch erfolgreich dagegen gewehrt."

„Er hat?" sagte Harry hoffnungsvoll. White nickte fest und auf einmal hatte sich der schreckliche Kloß in seiner Kehle gelöst.

„Dein Vater hat nie jemand unschuldigen getötet. Voldemort wollte ihn dazu bringen, aber er hat es nicht geschafft. Er wollte James auf seiner Seite haben, weil er wusste, was es bedeuten würde. Ein Potter auf seiner Seite."

White schritt zu ihrem Schreibtisch rüber und Harry folgte ihr ohne es überhaupt wahrzunehmen. Seine Beine bewegten sich von selbst. Sie setzten sich auf die zwei Stühle nebeneinander nieder (White hatte sich nicht hinter ihren Schreibtisch gesetzt) und setzten ihr Gespräch fort.

„Hast du dich je gefragt, wie es sein kann, dass Voldemort so mächtig wurde? Warum ihm andere folgen, obwohl er eigentlich _nur_ ein Zauberer ist? Wie er sie überhaupt dazu bringt, ihm bedingungslos zu folgen und zu tun, was er von ihnen verlangt?

Natürlich mag es an seiner Herkunft liegen. Erbe von Salazar Slytherin. Sicherlich auch Angst, dass wenn sie ihm nicht folgten, er sie vernichten könnte. Hexen wie Bellatrix Lestrange aber folgen einem Zauberer nicht aus Angst.

Hexen wie sie empfinden keine Furcht vor irgendjemanden oder irgendetwas."

„Was ist es dann?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Er _fasziniert_ sie. Voldemort ist nicht nur sehr mächtig und stark, er übt eine einnehmende Anziehungskraft auf seine Todesser aus, weswegen jeder von ihnen ihm Respekt zollt und um seine Gunst kämpft. Sie können ohne ihn nicht leben.

Dies schafft er vor allen Dingen mit seinen Taten und Worten. Man fühlt sich plötzlich besonders, wert geschätzt. Voldemort hatte Todesser wie Allan White, mein Vater und Dumbledore's Enkel, die ihm ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken folgten und alles für ihn taten. Ganz gleich wie grausam die Tat oder gegen wen sie ging.

Er hatte Lucius Malfoy, Sohn einer seit Generationen reinblütigen und äußerst angesehenen Zaubererfamilie. Er hatte so gut wie von jeder reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie jemanden, der ihm gehorchte. Jeder außer der Familie Potter.

Er hat es nie geschafft deinen Großvater, Michael Potter, auf seine Seite zu ziehen und von seinen Ansichten zu überzeugen und das trotz der Geschichte, die die Familie Potter umgab. Reinblütig, mächtig, angesehen. Erben des großen Zauberers Godric Gryffindor.

Also tat er alles daran, seinen Sohn, dein Vater, für sich zu gewinnen. Er ließ nichts unversucht und er ist gescheitert. Unter diesem Licht kannst du dir vorstellen, dass sein Leben alles andere als leicht war.

Und auch wenn Severus Snape von James als jemand sprach, der ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hat, so beruhte dies auf Gegenseitigkeit. James Streich an Snape am See war eine Rache für etwas, dass Snape vorher an deiner Mutter durchführte. Vergleichbar war es natürlich nicht, aber James rächte sich schon immer härter, besonders wenn es um Lilli ging.

Das zwischen ihm und Snape ähnelt dem, was zwischen dir und Draco Malfoy lange Zeit herrschte. James hat versucht mit Snape Frieden zu schließen, aber es lag einfach zu viel Bitterkeit zwischen ihnen. Wie ich aber mitbekommen habe, hast du das mit Draco Malfoy geschafft, was bei ihnen nicht mehr möglich war."

Sie lächelte mild und Harry versuchte auch etwas zu erwidern. Es gelang nur nicht.

„Es ist sehr viel im Leben deines Vaters passiert und du kannst dir hoffentlich vorstellen, dass wenn wir dir nicht erzählen was, nicht nur dich schützen wollen, sondern auch deinen Vater. Ich bin mir sicher, du möchtest deinen späteren Kindern auch vieles von dem ersparen, was du mit Voldemort bereits hinter dir hattest."

Harry nickte betrübt. Er kam sich gerade dumm vor, weil er seinem Vater zugetraut hatte jemand wie Lucius Malfoy zu sein, wenn er eigentlich doch wirklich der war, den Hagrid, Dumbledore und jeder andere seiner Freunde ihm stets erzählt hatten. Er hatte ihn doch auch selber auf dem Friedhof kennengelernt? Wie konnte er ihm das nur tatsächlich zutrauen... Noch nie hatte sich Harry so schlecht gefühlt wie jetzt. Wäre sein Vater noch am leben, er wäre sicher sehr enttäuscht von ihm.

White legte plötzlich ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und Harry sah sie überrascht an. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so mitfühlend und fürsorglich angesehen.

„Lass die Vergangenheit ruhen und sieh in die Zukunft. Das wäre das, was sich James für dich gewünscht hätte, da bin ich mir sicher."

Harry nickte und erneut versuchte er zu lächeln. Diesmal mit mehr Erfolg. Er war froh, dass White ihm das erzählt hatte.

„Professor White? Was ist nun mit Luna? Haben Sie schon etwas von ihr und ihrem Vater gehört?"

„Leider nein."

Mit einem Mal ließ er enttäuscht den Kopf hängen, hob ihn jedoch wieder als White plötzlich ruhig weiter sprach.

„Ich weiß, wie viel dir deine Freunde bedeuten. In diesem Punkt bist du wie dein Vater. Ich glaube, wenn er nicht gestorben wäre, das mit Pettigrew wäre heute anders.

Nun gut. Ich werde persönlich nach deiner Freundin sehen."

„Wirklich?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll. White nickte sehr zu seiner Erleichterung. Es gab ihm zumindest das Gefühl nicht komplett tatenlos zu sein.

„Sagen sie mir, wer Kila ist?!"

Es war ihm gerade erst aufgefallen, dass Jilli ihren Namen erwähnt hatte als es um das Verschwinden der Lovegoods ging.

„Kila ist ein Mitglied des Orden des Phönix. Sie trat etwa zur selben Zeit wie auch Jilli und Brian ein und war eine enge Freundin von Jilli. Sie wurde zum Schutz von Luna und ihrem Vater abgestellt. Leider ist sie mit ihnen verschwunden.

Wir geben die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass sie sich noch melden. Kila ist eigentlich sehr gut, was das Überwachen und Beschützen angeht."

Harry nickte erneut.

„Ich fühle, du hast noch etwas anderes auf dem Herzen?" warf White sanft ein und sah ihn auffordernd an. Sie hatte recht und Harry beschloss es einfach zu fragen, wenn er schon dabei war.

„Ist Jilli jetzt mehr in Gefahr? Ich mein, wenn Voldemort sie auf seine Seite ziehen will?"

White nahm sich ein kurzen Moment, um über die Antwort nachzudenken, dann schüttelte sie jedoch den Kopf.

„Voldemort hat nur herausgefunden, dass sie tatsächlich eine Potter ist und nicht nur adoptiert. Dumbledore hat Jilli dazu ermahnt sich nicht Potter zu nennen, weil es sie in Voldemort's Fokus stoßen könnte. Sie wurde unvorsichtig nachdem du die Wahrheit herausfandest und ließ ihre Freunde sie immer öfter beim richtigen Namen nennen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, dass Voldemort eins und eins zusammenzählte und die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen zog.

Jedem würde nach längerer Zeit auffallen, wie ähnlich sie deinem Vater doch ist. Wenn man genau hinsieht, dann erkennt man auch sehr vieles von ihren Großeltern in ihr. Von Maria und Michael. Voldemort kannte beide und er ist nicht dumm.

Leider hat er genug Spione, die Lilli und James in ihrer Schulzeit kannten. Peter ist der gefährlichste für uns. Er kennt die Wahrheit hinter Jilli zwar nicht, aber das macht es nicht weniger ungemütlich.

Wenn er über ihre Ponesterherkunft Bescheid weiß, ist das Einzige, was sie noch am Leben halten und schützen wird... Brian."

Harry sah verwundert und irritiert auf.

„Was hat Brian damit zu tun?" rutschte ihm unhöflicher heraus als beabsichtigt, White hatte ihn aber nicht gerügt, sondern in Ruhe darauf geantwortet.

„Du weißt, wie Brian zur Welt kam?"

Er nickte langsam.

„Es war eine erzwungene, schwarzmagische Geburt."

„Richtig. Vor einiger Zeit, hast du mich wegen _Black Heart_ gefragt. Erinnerst du dich auch noch daran, was ich dir über das letzte _Black Heart_ erzählt habe?"

Er nickte erneut, diesmal jedoch noch langsamer. Es war ein grausamer Gedanke, der ihn nun beschäftigte.

„Brian?" fragte Harry mit schwerer Stimme. White nickte.

„Solange Voldemort Brian nicht hat, würde ihn auch Jilli als Ponester vorerst nichts bringen. Vielleicht hast du gemerkt, dass er Brian keines Blickes gewürdigt hat bei ihrer letzten Begegnung. Das bedeutet, Voldemort hat keine Ahnung, wer er tatsächlich ist. Für ihn ist er tatsächlich nur Brian Tonks, Sohn von Andromeda und Ted Tonks. Nicht das Zauberer, den er zu seinem letzten _Black Heart_ machen wollte."

„Weiß Brian davon?" fragte Harry entgeistert. White atmete bedrückt aus.

„Nein," antwortete sie leise. „Die einzigen, die das wissen, war Dumbledore, Voldemort und Ich. Ich bezweifle, dass Voldemort überhaupt einen seiner Todesser eingeweiht hat. Nach dem, was ich von Lucius Malfoy erfuhr, bestätigte es diese Vermutung auch. Dumbledore hat es ebenfalls niemandem gesagt und Ich erzähle es dir, weil ich zum einen hoffe, dass du es ebenfalls für dich behältst -" Sie hatte ihn sehr tief angesehen, woraufhin Harry auch gar keine Wahl blieb als zur Bestätigung zu nicken. „Und zum anderen, weil ich nicht weiß, wie lange ich noch habe."

Harry hatte sie plötzlich unweigerlich überrascht angesehen. Das hatte er fast vergessen...

„Professor White? Kann ich sie noch etwas fragen?"

Sie nickte sanft als Zeichen, dass er fortfahren könne.

„Warum hat Voldemort einen Menschen zu seinem letzten _Black Heart_ gemacht und nicht – na ja – ein Ding?"

Sie atmete erneut tief durch und Harry bemerkte erst jetzt, dass White extrem müde und erschöpft war.

„Dies ist eine sehr viel längere Geschichte. Ich werde mit dir ein andermal darüber reden.

Wir beginnen übernächsten Montag mit deinem weiteren Training. Komm dann um 9 Uhr Abends zum Klassenzimmer für Geschichte. Ich werde dich dort erwarten."

Wieder wusste er, dass damit das letzte Wort gesprochen war und so verabschiedete er sich und verließ ihr Büro.

* * *

Die Woche verging und Harry nahm wieder mit seinen Freunden am Unterricht teil. Er besuchte Brian im Krankenflügel, besuchte Sirius in White's Büro und Jilli, die in einem Gästezimmer im Schloss ruhte. Manchmal saß er mit Jilli, Ron, Hermine und Ginny gemeinsam bei Brian im Krankenflügel und witzelte mit ihnen herum. Ab und zu waren auch Bill, Fleur und Charlie da, einmal sogar die Zwillinge, die viele neue Erfindungen mitgebracht hatten, um Jilli und Brian bei ihrer Genesung aufzumuntern. Anhand der Karte fand er auch heraus, dass Andromeda und Ted Tonks hin und wieder bei ihrem Adoptivsohn waren, nie aber sah man White's Namen dort. Nur einmal tauchte Sirius' Name bei Brian auf, wesentlich öfter sah er Sirius' und Jilli's Namen beieinander.

Was White über ihren Sohn erzählte ging Harry nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, aber er schaffte es offenbar ganz gut sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Am Freitag vor dem Wochenende hatte er den Freund mal wieder besucht. Hermine und Ginny hatten Ron dazu verdonnert mit ihnen mehr für Verwandlung zu üben, da er dabei war grottenschlecht zu werden und obwohl sie auch Harry vorschlugen mitzumachen lehnte er höflich ab. Er war schließlich noch nicht grottenschlecht, nur _nicht gut_.

Brian lachte bellend als Harry ihm von dem Grund erzählte, warum er hier alleine auftauchte ohne seine Freunde.

„Ja, das siebte Jahr tritt dir in den Arsch, wenn du nicht aufpasst," sagte er amüsiert, musterte den nachdenklichen Gryffindor dann aber eindringlich.

„Was hast du das Wochenende vor? Doch nicht weiter hier herum hängen und dabei zusehen wie ich meine einarmige Esstechnik verbessere?"

„Weiß nicht," sagte Harry und zuckte mit der Schulter.

„Könntest Dumbledore's Erinnerungen weiter guggen?"

Ihm fiel plötzlich ein, dass er vergessen hatte, dass es noch zwei Erinnerungen gab, in die er bisher nicht reingekommen war. Vielleicht kam er jetzt ja tatsächlich hinein, nachdem so vieles passiert war?

„Musst dir halt nur andere Bodyguards zulegen."

Demonstrativ deutete er mit der freien Hand auf den bandagierten Arm und grinste dabei spitz.

„Hab gehört Ji hat auch immer noch Auftragsverbot von Anna."

„Auftragsverbot? Ji?" fragte Harry verwundert. Brian hatte sein Grinsen nicht abgeschraubt, sondern bekam ein noch breiteres im Gesicht.

„Jiaah, ist im Moment nicht einfach zu agieren. Wird immer komplizierter zu beurteilen, wem man trauen kann und wem nicht. Selbst unter den eigenen Mitgliedern. Nachdem sich Snape als Verräter herausgestellt hat, müssen wir aufpassen, denn er kannte jeden von uns."

Harry grummelte finster.

„Ich versteh nicht, warum Dumbledore das zugelassen hat, dass das passieren konnte. Er hätte Snape doch auch vertrauen können ohne ihn in den Orden zu holen?"

„Puh," machte Brian grübelnd und rüpfte die Nase. „Das ist nicht so einfach, Harry."

„Das sagte er auch," murmelte er verärgert, aber Brian fühlte sich davon nicht im geringsten angegriffen und ging näher auf seine Vermutung ein.

„Dumbledore hat wohl abgewogen. Das Leben von Anna gegen die Folgen, die ein Verrat von Snape haben könnte. Egal, was Snape bisher auch schon an Voldemort weitergegeben hat, ein Gewissen scheint er zu besitzen."

Bei diesem Satz sah Harry überrascht auf und Brian zuckte amüsiert mit dem Mundwinkel angesichts der erwarteten Reaktion.

„Snape kennt die Mitglieder, die für den Schutz von Hermine's Eltern zuständig sind und er hält offenbar seine Klappe, denn obwohl nicht unweit entfernt Todesser gesichtet wurden, hat man sie soweit in Ruhe gelassen. Das mit Kila könnte auch nur aus Versehen passiert sein und nicht, weil Snape ihren Namen weitergegeben hat. Es könnte also gut sein, dass nach dem was passiert ist, Snape an seinen eigenen Schlussfolgerungen zweifelt und gar wieder zurückkehren möchte."

„White wird das aber doch wohl nicht zulassen?!" sagte Harry empört, doch Brian zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Wer weiß, wenn sie ihn benutzen kann. Kann mir vorstellen, dass sie es tut."

„Er hat Dumbedore getötet als dieser bereits verletzt am Boden war. Er hat ihn angefleht ihn nicht zu töten! Du kannst unmöglich okay damit sein? Sie kann unmöglich okay damit sein?"

Harry dachte an Jilli's Worte über Voldemort und was sie fühlte, weil er der Mörder ihrer Eltern war. Sollte es nicht auch so mit Brian und White im Bezug auf Snape sein? Brian lächelte schief.

„Willst du deine Zeit wirklich damit verschwenden jemanden zu hassen und zu verachten?" war seine Gegenfrage, aber ohne eine Antwort von Harry zu erwarten fuhr er mit einem Themawechsel fort.

„Steward ist ziemlich eigenartig."

„Ja, kann sein," murmelte er missgelaunt. Dumbledore, White, Brian, er wird diese Art sich bedeckt und gefasst zu halten wohl nie verstehen.

„Nein, nicht kann sein. Sie ist _wirklich_ eigenartig. Ich mein, sie ist annähernd tausend Jahre alt, also kann man es ihr eigentlich nicht verübeln. Ich frag mich trotzdem, ob man aus ihr nicht auch etwas raus holen kann, was nicht mehr eigenartig ist."

„Err -" machte Harry verwirrt.

„Wäre auf jeden Fall ne Herausforderung wert. Ich hatte noch nie ne Freundin, die um so vieles älter war als ich."

Er konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. Da Brian jedoch vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen zuckte wurde ihm schnell klar. Der Freund meinte das tatsächlich ernst.

* * *

Harry, Hermine und Ron brachen gemeinsam über das Wochenende zu Harry's Wohnung in der Londoner Innenstadt auf, begleitet von – niemandem. Die drei waren verwirrt als man sie einfach ohne Begleitung durch den Kamin in McGonagall's Büro reisen ließ, dann wurde aber schnell klar, warum. Der Bodyguard musste Steward sein, die man nicht sah, es sei denn etwas passierte. Dann tauchte sie schneller auf als man auch nur ein Ton hätte von sich geben können.

Ron lachte als Harry ihnen von Brian's Interesse an Steward erzählte. Hermine dagegen war äußerst überrascht, gleichzeitig aber sprach sie sogar für und wider der Beziehung auf.

„Brian liebt Herausforderungen. Das sieht man sofort an seinem Lebenslauf. Und intelligent genug wäre er für eine Phowlyris alle mal. Könnte bestimmt gut mit ihr umgehen. Phowlyris sollen ja sehr fordernde Wesen sein. Und Kaylar Steward ist bestimmt nur merkwürdig, wenn man sie nicht richtig kennt."

„Ja ja," machte Ron und rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Für dich ist doch jeder ganz anders und eigentlich nett und toll und was auch immer. Hermine, die Frau ist eine Millionen Jahre alt."

Hermine und Harry grinsten, gingen aber auf die Übertreibung nicht mehr ein. Stattdessen legten sie ihre Sachen ab und gingen ins andere Zimmer, wo das Denkarium stand.

„Weißt du oder hoffst du, dass wir diesmal die nächste Erinnerung sehen können?" fragte Hermine als sie sich alle drei drum herum stellten.

„Brian hat mich drauf gebracht," sagte er kurz. „Dacht mir, warum nicht. Wenn's nicht klappt, hält mich nichts davon ab auf eigene Faust nach Luna und ihrem Vater zu suchen."

„Ach? Und wie willst du das anstellen?" entgegnete Hermine ernst. „Keiner von uns weiß, wo sie sein könnte oder wo man sie zuletzt gesehen hat. Der Orden hat doch viel mehr Möglichkeiten und glaubst du ehrlich, dass sie nicht alles ausschöpfen?"

„Ich glaube, dass sie andere Probleme haben und das Verschwinden nicht ernst nehmen. Ich will nicht, dass es Luna wie Caradoc Dearborn ergeht."

„Aber -"

Und ohne Hermine's Aber zu hören tauchte Harry in das Denkarium ein und ihre Stimme verstummte.

* * *

Die vierte Erinnerung war also tatsächlich zum Greifen nahe. Harry wurde nicht wieder hinaus befördert, sondern landete in einer für ihn eher unbekannten, sehr fremden Gegend. Der Mann, neben ihm, war ihm jedoch sehr wohl bekannt. Albus Dumbledore mit seiner verbrannten Hand.

„HEY!" protestierte Hermine, denn sie kam erst jetzt mit Ron bei ihnen auf.

„Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht, stimmts?" vermutete Ron amüsiert und das Grinsen von Harry war Antwort genug.

„Ich mein doch auch nur -" begann Hermine von neuem und hätte tatsächlich erneut alles aufgeführt, was Harry mit Absicht überhört hatte, wenn Dumbledore nicht plötzlich losgegangen wäre.

„Es fängt an!" fiel Ron ihr ins Wort und zog Harry mit sich Dumbledore nach. Hermine stemmte mit missbilligendem Blick ihre Hände an die Hüften und man konnte sie eindeutig noch etwas grummeln hören, bevor auch sie zu den dreien dazu stieß.

„Wo sind wir hier?" fragte Hermine verwirrt, aber weder Ron noch Harry wussten es und zuckten entsprechend auch eine solche Grimasse.

„Wenigstens ist uns diesmal ne Arschlandung erspart geblieben," sagte Ron als sie endlich vor einer Tür stehen blieben. Dumbledore öffnete die Tür ohne geklingelt zu haben und damit dröhnte laute Musik vom inneren heraus. Schnell wurde klar, dass es sich um eine sehr belebte Zaubererebar handelte.

Überall befanden sich kleinere Gruppen die zu lauter Musik mit Cocktails oder Bierflaschen in der Hand eine Unterhaltung führten. Die Kellner brachten mit Zauber die Getränke zu den Kunden und der Barkeeper mixte gleichfalls mit Magie die Getränke.

„Wir sind in Ägypten," sagte Ron. Bei näherer Betrachtung wurde auch klar warum, denn die Umhänge, die man hier trug, waren alle orientalisch angehaucht. Da Ron schon mal da war, lag es auch auf der Hand, dass er die Gegend am ehesten wiedererkannte.

Dumbledore schritt auf einen etwas versteckten Tisch in der Ecke zu, den Harry erst beim näheren hinsehen wahrnahm und auch die Person, die von dem Vorhang verdeckt war, jedoch zum Vorschein kam, als sie sich näherten, und auch diese Person war irgendwie nachvollziehbar. Brian. Beide sahen einander erfreut an und schüttelten sich die Hände.

„Albus."

„Brian, schön dich zu sehen."

„Gleichfalls."

Dumbledore setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl Brian gegenüber. Harry fand ja, dass sie ziemlich höflich und formal miteinander umgingen, für zwei, die miteinander verwandt waren. Meinte Brian nicht, dass er schon immer wusste, dass White und Sirius seine Eltern waren?

„Ich war überrascht von dir zu hören," begann der Freund in mäßigem Tonfall. Die Musik war zwar laut, dennoch konnte man den anderen ohne Probleme verstehen. Brian's Blick fiel auf Dumbledore's schwarze Hand, die dieser erfolglos versucht hatte unscheinbar unter dem Tisch verschwinden zu lassen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er misstrauisch.

„Och, ein kleiner belangloser Unfall. Nichts, was dir Sorge bereiten sollte," sagte der Schulleiter beiläufig. „Weswegen ich hier bin ist ein anderer, sehr viel wichtigerer und dringender Grund."

„Okay. Ich bin ganz Ohr."

„Wozu die Eile?" sagte Dumbledore sanft und bestellte sich eine Tasse Tee bei der vorbeilaufenden Bedienung. Harry fiel auf, wie diese mit Brian flirtete und der Freund durchaus den Versuch erwiderte. Er hatte diese Art an sich, die ihn stark an Sirius in jüngeren Jahren erinnerte, als Harry ihn in Snape's Erinnerung beobachtet hatte. Egal, was sie taten, sie sahen gut dabei aus.

„Wie ich sehe, geht es dir sehr gut?" fügte er vergnügt hinzu als nur eine Sekunde später die Kellnerin die dampfende Tasse Tee brachte und erneut einen verführerischen Blick in die Richtung des jungen Zauberers warf. Brian lachte bellend, nachdem die beiden Männer wieder alleine waren.

„Ich bin nur _nett_ ," schmunzelte er jedoch beiläufig. „Wir sollten dennoch zum Punkt kommen. Arbeit wartet. Seitdem Bill nicht mehr hier ist, liegt alles an mir. Der neue Fluchbrecher ist ne Katastrophe. Als ob Percy ihn ausgebildet hätte."

Mit der unverletzten Hand hatte Dumbledore schließlich etwas aus seiner Tasche gezogen und unter der Hand zu seinem Gegenüber über den Tisch geschoben. Als er die Hand zurücknahm, konnte Harry erkennen, dass es sich um eine rote, kleine Schachtel handelte.

„Ich möchte dich darum bitten, dies an Harry zu übergeben, jedoch erst, wenn er dich danach fragt."

Brian verzog verwundert die Augenbraue nach oben.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass Harry mich noch nicht mal kennt?"

„Er wird es, bis dahin," sagte Dumbledore vergnügt. „Wichtig ist nur, dass du ihn dann dies hier überreichst."

„Du sorgst dafür, dass er mich fragt?"

„Das werde ich. Es könnte jedoch sein, dass er zu lange dafür braucht. In dem Fall, könntest du ihm vielleicht einen kleinen Anstoß geben, sich an mich zu erinnern."

Der junge Zauberer gluckste.

„Und wann weiß ich, _wann_ zu lange ist?!"

„Du wirst es wissen. Da bin ich mir sicher," entgegnete er ruhig und nippte an seinem Tee. Brian gluckste erneut, lehnte sich jedoch gelassen zurück.

„Gut, mach ich."

Brian steckte das rote Päckchen ein, hatte dabei jedoch nicht den Blick vom älteren Zauberer genommen.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Er verarbeitet Sirius' Tod den Umständen entsprechend sehr gut."

„Gut," sagte Brian und nickte leicht betrübt.

„Sirius hat ihm Grimmauldplatz 12 vermacht," setzte Dumbledore dazu und wieder nickte Brian, diesmal jedoch mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

„Besser ihm als mir," murmelte er, dann atmete er jedoch tief durch und hob seine Flasche Butterbier. „Auf Familie."

Dumbledore tat es ihm gleich mit seiner Tasse, hatte jedoch anders als sein Gegenüber nicht getrunken, sondern ihn stattdessen besorgt angesehen.

„Brian -" begann er, doch der junge Zauberer hatte ihn gar nicht erst aussprechen lassen, sondern fiel ihm direkt ins Wort.

„Ich bin in Ordnung, Albus. Remus hat mich die letzten Wochen gut im Auge behalten also keine Sorge."

Dumbledore schien nicht zufrieden, es aber dennoch hinzunehmen, denn er nickte sanft.

„Du bist noch aus einem anderen Grund hier?"

Obgleich als Frage gestellt lag die Antwort auf der Hand und musste nicht ausgesprochen werden.

„Okay... Was ist das andere?"

„Darf ein alter Mann nicht nach seinem Nachfahren sehen?"

Brian lachte bellend, aber Dumbledore's Blick blieb trotz der spöttischen Reaktion sehr warmherzig und mild.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich bin dir dankbar für alles, was du mir ermöglicht hast. Ich weiß, dass ich meine Ausbildung zu einem Großteil dir und deinem Einfluss zu verdanken habe.

Ich glaube jedoch dich gut genug einschätzen zu können, um zu sagen, dass du nicht hier bist, nur um jemandem Hallo zu sagen, der dasselbe Blut wie du trägt."

Dumbledore nickte traurig.

„Obwohl meine Intention in der Tat auch ein einfaches Wiedersehen mit dir ist, so hast du gleichzeitig auch recht. Ich möchte dich bitten, zurück nach England zu kommen."

Brian sah ihn mit skeptischem Blick an.

„Wieso das?"

„Mehrere, unterschiedliche Gründe. Hauptsächlich aber wohl eher, dass der Orden dich in London braucht, zumal Jimá ausfällt."

Brian seufzte bedrückt.

„Sirius' Tod hat sie hart getroffen?"

„Leider ja. Du hast sie also noch nicht gesprochen?"

„Nein. Ich glaube nicht, dass ausgerechnet ich derjenige bin, den sie nun sehen will. Charlie ist ihr bester Freund. Er tut nen besseren Job als ich.

Echt übel. Dabei stand sie doch kurz davor Harry zu treffen. Sie und du wart beide noch so zuversichtlich, dass das Band nun so gut wie bereit wäre."

„Sirius' Tod kam unerwartet und hat vieles in ihr zerrüttet. Im Moment ist sie mehr denn je aus dem Gleichgewicht. Ihr Umzug zurück nach London war geplant, aber aufgrund dessen wird sie noch etwas länger in Frankreich bleiben müssen. Es ist für beide das Beste."

„Die beiden haben ein recht darauf einander zu sehen," sagte Brian und sah Dumbledore argwöhnisch an.

„Und das werden sie, wenn sie bereit sind."

Brian nickte, aber Harry sah eindeutig, dass ihn das bewegt hatte. War er vor dieser Neuigkeit noch lässig und unnahbar geblieben, so zeigte er jetzt sehr viel Mitgefühl. Es war unübersehbar, dass ihm Jilli am Herzen lag.

„Okay," sagte er schließlich. „Ich komm zurück nach London."

Dumbledore nickte erfreut und wieder hob er seine Tasse Tee. Brian tat es ihm gleich mit dem Butterbier und diesmal nahmen beide einen Schluck.

* * *

Harry, Hermine und Ron tauchten aus der Erinnerung wieder auf und schwiegen für einen langen Moment. Sie warfen einander pessimistische Blicke zu, bis Ron das aussprach, was sie alle dachten.

„Also hat er die Erinnerung nur gemacht, damit du Brian nach etwas fragst, was er dir auch von selber hätte geben können, es aber nicht tat, weil Dumbledore von ihm verlangt hat das Päckchen nur herzugeben, wenn du danach fragst?"

„Sieht ganz so aus," sagte Harry irritiert.

„Wie hättest du denn ohne die Erinnerung darauf kommen sollen, dass Brian ein Päckchen von ihm für dich hat?!" fuhr sein Freund fort und warf nun insbesondere Hermine einen herausfordernden Blick zu.

„Was?!" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Na, du hast doch sonst auch immer gleich einen Antwort parat?!" bemerkte Ron spitz, aber das handelte ihm nur ein Augenrollen von ihr ein, bevor sie sich Harry zuwandte.

„Hat Dumbledore denn irgendwann mal erwähnt, dass jemand anderes etwas für dich hat, wenn du nur danach fragst?"

„Das ist doch total irre, Hermine!" sagte Ron amüsiert. „Als ob Harry jeden, den er trifft, als erstes fragt, ob er etwas für ihn hat. Wer tut denn bitte sehr so was?!"

„Natürlich nicht," warf Harry ein, damit sein bester Freund sich nicht noch weiter lustig machen konnte. „Ich kannte Brian vor Dumbledore's Tod doch noch nicht mal. Wie hätte ich je darauf kommen sollen, dass er etwas für mich hat?!"

„Nun, diese Erinnerung sollte dich eindeutig auf ihn stoßen," sagte sie nachdenklich. „Und Brian ist ja nicht dumm."

„Das steht außer Frage," witzelte Ron, doch Hermine warf ihn nun ein dämlichen Blick zu.

„Ich mein damit, dass Dumbledore schon damit gerechnet hat, dass Harry nicht von selbst auf Brian zugeht. Geht ja auch schlecht, wenn er gar nichts von dem Päckchen weiß. Die Erinnerung konnten wir wahrscheinlich auch nur ansehen, weil Brian Harry ein Wink gegeben hat. Dumbledore wollte ja, dass er es tut und verließ sich darauf, dass Brian wüsste, wann die Zeit dafür geeignet ist."

„Und woher wusste Brian, dass die Zeit dafür geeignet ist?" fragten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig.

„Wer weiß," sagte Hermine hastig, um beide zu beruhigen. „Wahrscheinlich hat er gesehen, dass du nicht weiterkamst mit den Erinnerungen und hat es eben daraus geschlussfolgert."

Harry und Ron tauschten einen Blick aus, dann nickten beide.

„Ja, das klingt nach ihm," sagte Harry und Ron stimmte eifrig nickend zu.

Sie kehrten vorzeitig Sonntag früh wieder zurück nach Hogwarts, wollten sie doch keine Zeit damit verschwenden, wenn Brian sich eh in der Schule befand. Zu dritt suchten sie ihn direkt nach der Ankunft auf und waren überrascht, dass er in nur einem Tag Abwesenheit entlassen wurde. Ein Gästezimmer war ihm zur Verfügung gestellt worden, welches nicht unweit von Jilli's Zimmer war. Diese war ihnen mitten auf dem Korridor begegnet.

„Was macht ihr denn schon wieder hier?" fragte Jilli überrascht. „Dachte, ihr wolltet erst heute Abend wieder kommen?"

„Hatten eben Sehnsucht nach mir," witzelte Brian und trat aus ihrem Zimmer heraus. Die Bandage am Arm war weg und er wirkte wesentlich munterer und gesunder. Harry sah ihn überrascht an, aber Brian zwinkerte vielsagend und spielte mit dem kleinen, roten Kästchen in der anderen Hand.

„Wieso hast du nicht einfach gesagt, dass du etwas von Dumbledore für mich hast?"

Brian lachte bellend, warf das kleine Kästchen lässig immer wieder mal hoch und fing es genauso lässig wieder auf.

„Harry, Harry, Harry -" Er warf ihm das Kästchen plötzlich rüber und dennoch fing Harry es ohne Schwierigkeiten auf. „Alles was Dumbledore tut, dient einem bestimmten _Zweck_. Er wird schon seine Gründe haben, warum er wollte, dass du in seine verdrehten Gehirnwindungen eintauchst."

„Du wusstest also, dass er mich in einer Erinnerung auffordert dich nach dem Päckchen zu fragen`"

„Hatte eine Vermutung," entgegnete der Freund. „Passte zusammen. Warum hättest du sonst so lange noch kein Ton von dir gegeben?"

Harry sah das kleine Päckchen in seiner Hand kritisch an.

„Weißt du, was es ist?"

„Natürlich!" sagte Brian leichthin. „Wie hätte ich sonst wissen sollen, ob es nicht im Kühlschrank besser aufbewahrt wäre?!"

Nach einem kurzen Zwinker verschwand er wieder in Jilli's Zimmer, während diese mit amüsiertem Lächeln die Augen rollte.

„Meinte er das ernst?!" fragte Harry seine Schwester, denn er hatte wirklich absolut keine Ahnung, ob da nun Sarkasmus mitschwang oder nicht.

„Wenn ich herausfinde, wie man hinter seine Maske blickt, bist du der erste, der es erfährt," warf sie zurück und Harry grinste. Jilli trat ebenfalls in ihr Zimmer hinein, ließ jedoch die Tür auf. Ein Blick reichte und Harry, Ron und Hermine folgten ihr.

Während Ron, Hermine und Jilli bei ihm saßen und Brian mit verschränkten Armen am Schreibtisch lehnte, öffnete Harry das kleine Paket – und runzelte die Stirn.

Darin befand sich eine winzige Phiole mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit – Und kein Zettel oder sonstige Beschriftung, die erklären könnte, was es damit auf sich hatte. Er warf Brian einen fragenden Blick zu, aber der Freund schmunzelte mild.

„Er hat nichts dazu gesagt. Sorry, Harry."

Jilli hatte es sehr nachdenklich gemustert, nahm es ihm schließlich ab und entkorkte die Phiole.

„Du willst das doch wohl nicht trinken?!" stieß Ron entsetzt aus.

„Natürlich nicht. Aber anhand von Geruch lässt sich bei Tränken bereits vieles ableiten."

Sie roch dran, bewegte es in der Phiole ganz langsam in alle Richtungen und verschloss es anschließend wieder.

„Einige Möglichkeiten: unbedeutende und auch bedeutende, an sich aber zu viele. Rein von der Konsistenz und dem Geruch her, kann man das schwer ableiten."

„Na ja," sagte Hermine nachdenklich. „Es ist Dumbledore. Wieso sollte er ausgerechnet jetzt Harry ein Trank zukommen lassen, wenn dieser nicht eine besondere Bedeutung hat?"

„Du weißt, wen du fragen könntest, was das ist?" warf Brian ein, aber Harry's Ausdruck verfinsterte sich unzufrieden.

„White?"

Brian lachte bellend.

„Nein. Ich rede von Dumbledore's Porträt. Anna hat dir doch die Erlaubnis gegeben ihr Büro zu benutzen, wann immer du willst? Und wer kennt Dumbledore besser als Porträt Dumbledore?"

Harry nickte nachdenklich. Sein Freund hatte recht.

„Du könntest natürlich auch einfach nen Schluck draus nehmen und schauen was passiert."

Auf diesen Kommentar hin sah er Brian blöd an, aber dieser grinste breit von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Harry wird das nicht einfach so trinken!" sagte Jilli mit entrüstetem Blick. Dann aber wandte sie sich an Harry mit wesentlich weicherer Miene. „Du wirst es doch nicht einfach so trinken?!"

Er konnte gar nicht anders als auch seine Schwester blöd anzusehen. Sie hielten ihn ja offenbar für ziemlich bescheuert.

„Wollt nur sicher gehen," sagte sie unangenehm.

„Nein," sagte Harry schließlich. „Brian hat recht. Ich hab freien Zutritt in ihr Büro. Ich werde Porträt Dumbledore fragen."


	29. Chapter 29

Nächstes =)

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Huhu =)

Oh je =/ Das hört sich übel an. Hab eine Freundin, die davon immer Migräne bekommt und ich möcht ja schon los heulen, wenn ich nur Kopfschmerzen hab. Will gar nicht wissen, wie übel dann erst Migräne ist. Ist bei der Kälte grad aber auch kein Wunder. Der Frost hält sich in Bayern ja hartnäckig. Hats die letzten 2 Wochen überhaupt schon mal wieder 0 Grad gehabt? Ich glaub, wir kamen nie über -7 Grad... Ich hab teilweise draußen schon in mein Schal geatmet oder in mein Handschuh, weil die reine Luft so was von eisig war. Ein Glück gehe die Temperaturen langsam wieder hoch. Geht's dir denn nun besser? Wenn man krank ist, sollte man sich ja eher ausruhen als sich noch mit schreienden, kleinen, anstrengenden Kindern auseinandersetzen =/

Ist schon blöd, weil es glaub ich mehr an den beiden Schauspielern liegt, dass da eben null Chemie aufkam. Man hätte aber Ginny unmöglich einfach umbesetzen können. Das wär schon fies gewesen, zumal sie alle damals ja noch kleine Kinder waren als sie die Rollen annahmen und damals passte die Chemie zwischen den Kindern ja irgendwie. Zwischen Cho und Harry fand ich die Chemie eigentlich gut XD

Ja, das wär schon sehr traurig geworden, wenn in einem Buch gleich zwei Vaterfiguren für Harry sterben. In dem Fall ist meine Version von HP 7 hier ja fast komplett das Gegenteil von Rowling's beabsichtigter Vision Öö Harry hat hier nämlich sehr viel Unterstützung und Hilfe. Auch wenn er vieles dennoch alleine tun muss und wird, sich auch hier und da im Stich gelassen und alleine fühlt, aber ich wollte ihn ungern komplett über das ganze letzte Buch alleine wissen. Das hätte ich nicht schreiben können. Das wäre mir viel zu schwer gefallen. Ich fürchte mich ja immer noch davor James' und Lilli's Tod zu schreiben, wenn es soweit ist.

Ich muss gestehen, dass ich zu keinem Moment dachte, Dumbledore wäre schwul. Daher hatte es mich doch überrascht, als ich davon hörte. Muss aber auch zugeben, dass ich was das betrifft schon immer auf der Leitung stand ^^ Musste von zwei Freunden förmlich mit der Nase drauf gestoßen werden, damit ich verstand, dass sie auf Männer standen. Ist also für mich selbst nicht überraschend, dass ich so was nicht mitkriege, wenn es nicht wortwörtlich dran steht.

Dass Aufklärungsgespräch zwischen Harry und Anna bezüglich James war mir in dieser FF auch sehr wichtig und war ganz froh als ich es endlich fertig hatte. Ist für mich selbst auch so eine Aufarbeitung von allem, was ich in den Büchern vermisst habe. Ist halt keine normale HP Fortsetzung, sondern eine Marauder – James – zentrierte ^^

Yap, Brian ist das letzte Black Heart. Er war ja von Anfang an als eine Hauptperson eingeplant. Es war nur nicht sicher wie tief es mit ihm gehen sollte ohne das ganze ausarten zu lassen. Harry soll ja immer noch die zentrale Person sein.

Ich weiß nicht, ob Sirius so zufrieden mit Kaylar als Schwiegertochter wäre, hab mir dahingehend aber auch noch keine Gedanken gemacht, ob er überhaupt etwas dabei zutun haben wird. Ist im Moment ja mehr eine Absicht von Brian und noch nichts festes. Weiß nämlich auch noch nicht, wie eng das zwischen Brian und Kaylar tatsächlich wird und je nachdem wird Sirius dann auch entweder nur wenig oder gar nichts mit ihr zu tun haben.

Nö, muss keiner ^^ Ich oder Dumbledore selber erklärt ja seine Intentionen später.

Hehe, Brian und Kaylar sind ja noch nicht zusammen also nix fremd gehen. Natürlich hat er Jilli sehr gern, weswegen sie auch sehr viel Zeit zusammen verbringen. Im Moment würde ich sagen, ist Jilli für Brian weitaus mehr als eine gute Freundin, denn als es darum ging, Jilli's Leben zu gefährden um Sirius zurückzuholen, wollte er lieber Jilli's Leben schützen. Da hat er auch gemerkt, dass sie ihm mehr bedeutet als ihm bis dahin bewusst war.

Brian ist nun nicht dumm und hat auch gemerkt, dass Jilli mehr für ihn empfindet. Die Freundschaft, die beide mittlerweile jedoch haben, bedeutet ihm aber zu viel, um es einfach zuzulassen und zusehen, was passiert. Er ist sich dessen wie auch Sirius und Lilli es waren bewusst, dass es andernfalls die Freundschaft zerstören könnte. Kaylar ist daher mehr ein Versuch für ihn eine Katastrophe zwischen Jilli und ihm zu verhindern. Weiß nicht, ob man das nachvollziehen kann. Ist natürlich Kaylar gegenüber nicht fair, aber ist auch nicht so, dass sie sich einfach so von ihm um den Finger wickeln lässt und am Ende tut ihr ein wenig menschliche Erfahrung ebenfalls gut XD

Thx fürs liebe Review. Gute Besserung =)

* * *

Chapter 29 – Like father, like son

Der Dampf der aus der Tasse Tee empor stieg, war fast hypnotisierend. Sirius hatte viele Gedanken, vor allen Dingen aber besaß er sehr viel Zeit. Die Genesung schritt nur langsam voran und noch immer war es anstrengend bestimmte Zauber auszuführen oder sich gar daran zu erinnern. Sich zu erinnern war schwer...

„Brian lehnt es noch immer ab mit euch zu reden?" fragte Remus. Der Freund saß gleichfalls mit einer Tasse Tee auf einem Sessel gegenüber und seinem Blick nach, hatte er ihn gerade längere Zeit beobachtet. Remus machte sich große Sorgen um den Freund, denn sein Zustand war nach wie vor kritisch. Das jedenfalls hatte Stradford ihnen nach einer Untersuchung mitgeteilt. Sirius mag es selber nicht spüren, weshalb es an ihnen, seinen Freunden, blieb die Augen offen zu halten und über ihn zu wachen.

„Entschuldige," sagte Sirius und legte die Tasse nieder. „Hab ich mich schon wieder verloren?"

„Ein wenig," erwiderte er leichthin, schmunzelte dann aber mild. „An was hast du gedacht?"

Sirius atmete einige Male ein und aus, versuchte sich zu erinnern, sich zu fangen. Es war nicht einfach, sich nicht erneut im Nirgendwo zu verlieren.

„Brian," antwortete er schließlich und wirkte seltsam in sich gekehrt. „Warum ich nicht schon früher erkannt habe, wer er ist."

„Er geht euch immer noch aus dem Weg?"

Sirius nickte bedrückt.

„Ironie," stellte Remus mild fest. „Als Anna zurück kam, hat er noch den Kontakt zu ihr gesucht. Nun, wo sie bereit wäre, sich mit ihm auseinanderzusetzen, geht er auf Abstand. Sie sind sich ähnlicher als sie sich bewusst sind."

„Genau das meine ich," stimmte Sirius ihm zu und sah den Freund vielsagend an. „Dass ich diese Ähnlichkeit nicht schon früher erkannt habe. Da ist viel mehr was er von seiner Mutter hat... Prongs sagte einmal, dass wenn An und Ich Kinder haben, sie jeder sofort erkennen würde. Sie hätten dann bestimmt ihren unangebrachten Humor und mein dämlichen Blick."

Beide lachten erinnerungsseelig. Ja, das klang nach dem verstorbenen Freund.

„Was bin ich für ein Vater, dass ich meinen eigenen Sohn nicht erkenne? Wir haben miteinander geredet, Abende lang und mir ist es dennoch nicht aufgefallen."

„Ihr wusstet nicht, dass er überlebt hat," sagte Remus leise. „Und mir ist es immerhin auch nicht aufgefallen."

Beide Männer sahen einander lange schweigend an.

„Wussten es Prongs und Lilli?"

Sirius nickte betrübt. Wieder herrschte eine Weile lang stille, Remus nippte an seinem Tee und legte es schließlich beiseite.

„Wenn sich hier überhaupt jemand dumm vorkommen sollte, dann bin es ich, Padfoot. Ich hab mit Brian noch länger zusammengearbeitet und habe es nicht mal selbst erschlossen."

„Jilli?"

Remus nickte.

„Yap. Und dass sie es wusste war weniger verwunderlich."

Sirius gluckste plötzlich amüsiert.

„Sicher, dass da draußen keine Kinder von dir herumlaufen, von denen du nichts weißt?"

Remus gluckste gleichfalls.

„Diana ist tot, Sirius. Tote bringen keine Kinder mehr auf die Welt."

Dann aber blickte er tief in seine Tasse, die beinahe leer war und betrachtete die Teeblätter, welche am Boden im restlichen Tee noch hin und her schwammen.

„Andererseits, wann tauchen auch schon mal zwei totgelaubte Freunde wieder auf?" fügte er sanft dazu. Sirius nickte seinem Freund mit einem milden Lächeln zu. Vergeben und vergessen was auch immer an Geheimnissen ihre Freundschaft belastet hatte.

Die Tür des Schlafzimmers daneben stand ein Spalt weit offen und beide warfen einen Bick hinein. Auf dem Bett sah man Anna, die mit dem Rücken ihnen zugewandt da lag. Beide Männer sahen nicht, dass ihre Augen offen waren und sie ihnen zugehört hatte. Ein trauriges Lächeln war auf ihren Lippen erschienen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und erinnerte sich an die letzten Monate.

* * *

Es war kurz vor Remus und Tonks Hochzeit. Sie und Remus saßen einander gegenüber vor dem wärmenden Feuer in einem brennenden Kamin bei einer Tasse dampfenden Tee und leckeren Keksen, die sie von Molly Weasley bekommen hatten. Seit ihrer Rückkehr überschüttete ihre Tante sie fast täglich mit solchen Aufmerksamkeiten und Anna hätte alles unmöglich selber essen können. Weigern ging gleichfalls nicht und genauso wenig wollte sie es aber auch wegschmeißen oder verderben lassen und so war sie dankbar, dass Remus sie besuchte und das meiste aß. Seit ihrer Rückkehr lebte sie in Dumbledore's Haus in London, in dem sie auch schon nach Hogwarts eine Weile lang wohnte.

„Du und Tonks wollt heiraten?" wiederholte Anna sanft.

„Ich weiß, das ging schnell, aber Nymphadora ist... sie ist die Richtige," sagte Remus leise.

Anna lächelte und Remus kam nicht umhin ebenfalls zu strahlen. Er hatte dies schon sehr lange nicht mehr auf dem ihm so vertrauten und wichtigem Gesicht gesehen. Seit ihrer Rückkehr verging kein Tag, an dem er sich nicht große Sorgen um ihren tatsächlichen Zustand gemacht hatte und am größten war die Angst, dass es die Freundin, die er seit Kindertagen kannte, nicht mehr gab.

Sie war seit ihrer Rückkehrt oft unnahbar und fremd und während sie das früher nur als Maske trug, war sie es heute auch äußerlich. In diesem Moment sah er die Freundin, die er so gut kannte, zum ersten Mal wieder an der Oberfläche auftauchen. Sie existierte also doch noch hinter der kalten, verschlossenen Mauer, die sie für die Öffentlichkeit aufgelegt hatte.

„Ich habe einen Priester gefunden, der übermorgen Zeit hat. Wir wollen in deiner alten Wohnung heiraten."

„... Wieso das?" fragte sie sanft und nach wie vor warmherzig während sie ihnen heiße Tee in die Tassen nachgoß.

„Je schneller desto besser. Man weiß in diesen Tagen doch nie, ob man den nächsten Morgen noch überlebt. Und wenn dies nicht der Fall ist, so möchte ich vor Gott und euch allen geschworen haben, dass ich Nymphadore immer lieben werde."

Nun zuckte sie jedoch mit dem Mundwinkel und bekam durchaus etwas amüsiertes im Gesicht.

„Ich meinte, wieso in meiner alten Wohnung."

„Oh, ach so," machte er leicht unangenehm berührt. „Nun, es ist gefährlich zu offensichtlich zu heiraten. Vor allen Dingen wenn man auf der Abschussliste der Todesser auf der Topliste steht. Deine Wohnung verbinde ich zudem mit schönen Erinnerungen und das Einrichten geht schnell voran. Die Wohnung ist ohnehin fast leer. Nymphadora war auch dafür und nachdem du die Wohnung in meine Obhut übergabst nach -" Er stoppte kurz, um nichts unüberlegtes wieder aufzuwirbeln. „Obhut übergabst und nun an Harry übergeht, hielten wir es für eine gute Idee, es dort zu tun. Wir heiraten im kleinen Kreis. Der Priester, Brian, weil Tonks ihn bat ihr Trauzeuge zu sein, ihre Eltern, Jilli natürlich, Harry und – weil sie ohnehin immer im Rudel auftauchen – seine Freunde und du."

„Entschuldigung?" sagte die Hexe mit verwundertem Blick, aber der Freund nippte ruhig und genüsslich an seinem Tee in der Hoffnung, dass sie nicht all zu sehr dagegen sein würde.

„Remus!" sagte Anna ernst.

„Ich und Nymphadora wollten heiraten, bevor ich auch noch den letzten meiner alten Freunde verliere und natürlich wollen wir beide, dass meine beste Freundin dann auch dabei ist.

Und Jilli und Brian würde sich auch freuen, dich zu sehen. Vor allem Brian."

Sie seufzte und nahm langsam einen Schluck Tee. Nachdenklich hatte sie einen Moment gewartet, um auf seine Worte einzugehen.

„Ich kann nicht," entgegnete sie schließlich frustriert. „Harry und Ich, das ist keine gute Kombination. Ihn zu sehen – Es zu verarbeiten ist noch immer schwer genug. Ihn zu sehen macht es nur schwerer. Er sieht James so ähnlich, es ist als ob er direkt vor mir steht. Seine Augen, sie sind wirklich die von Lilli. Wenn ich ihn ansehe, sehe ich sie beide."

„Wem sagst du das," lachte Remus herzlich. „Ich hab Harry ein Jahr unterrichtet und glaub mir, selbst da ist er genau wie sein Vater. James ist da aber nicht ganz unschuldig. Harry hat seinen Tarnumhang, die Karte, die wir erstellt haben -"

„Er hat die Karte von Hogwarts?" wiederholte sie mit kritischem Blick „Hat Filch die nicht eingesteckt als ihr sie bei eurem letzten Streifzug verloren habt? Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass ich mich geweigert habe, mich da rein zu schleichen, um sie euch wieder zu holen."

Remus lächelte warm.

„Jiah. Harry hat sie irgendwie an sich gebracht und Severus hat ihn damit erwischt. Ich hab sie ihm zwar abgenommen, aber – ähm – zurückgegeben als ich die Schule verlassen habe."

Auf ihren verblüfften Blick hin, lächelte er verlegen.

„Ich war kein Lehrer mehr," versuchte er sich sanft zu erklären. „Und wäre James noch am Leben, er hätte mich ohnehin dazu überredet, sie Harry wiederzugeben."

Er lachte und sie lächelte ebenfalls leise.

„Dann sieh mal, wie du das wieder ausmerzt, _Professor Lupin_."

Sie hob ihre Tasse Tee und prostete dem erstarrten Freund zu, dessen Ausdruck entsetzter nicht hätte sein können.

„Entschuldigung?" sagte nun er mit kritischem Blick.

„Oh, mir fehlt der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und da du schon Erfahrungen darin hattest ein Jahr lang, hole ich dich nun offiziell wieder zurück an die Schule für den Posten."

Sie nippte genüsslich an ihrem Tee während sich sein Ausdruck von entsetzt zu tief schockiert steigerte.

„Du _weißt_ , der Grund warum ich den Posten damals verließ war, weil nun jeder weiß, dass ich ein Werwolf bin. Die Gesellschaft hat sich in den wenigen Jahren nicht geändert und wird nun nicht weniger dagegen sein."

„Und du _weißt_ , wie _viel_ Wert ich auf die Meinung der anderen lege."

„Anna!" sagte er entrüstet.

„Remus, ich brauch dich in Hogwarts," sagte sie noch bevor er erneut zum Widerspruch ansetzen konnte. „Noch glaubt Voldemort, dass ich im Besitz meiner vollen Magie bin. Das bin ich _nicht_. Wie ich euch gesagt habe, habe ich Phasen der Erschöpfung, in denen ich mich zurückziehen muss, um meine Magie wieder zu sammeln. Wenn er unerwartet genau zu der Zeit angreift, wenn ich nicht da sein kann, ist jeder der Kinder in Hogwarts in Gefahr. McGonagall, Hagrid, all die anderen Lehrer, sie werden nicht im Stande sein, die Kinder rechtzeitig in Sicherheit zu bringen. Die Auroren, die ich für die Schule bekomme, die Mitglieder, die ich noch hinein schleusen kann, all das wird vielleicht trotzdem nicht genug sein. Ich brauche dich, damit du mir genug Zeit verschaffst, damit ich aus dieser Phase komme."

Er sah sie dennoch verwirrt an. Er verstand zwar ihre Argumentation, dennoch glaubte er, dass sie mit Absicht ignorierte, was alles dagegen sprach. Außerdem gab es auch noch den Restzweifel, den jeder im Orden hatte...

„Kannst du ihn wirklich aufhalten?" fragte er besorgt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, kann ich nicht. Ich kann uns Zeit verschaffen, ich kann ihn bei Laune halten – aber aufhalten, das kann ihn nur einer. Harry."

„Harry?!" rutschte ihm harsch heraus. „Anna, er ist noch ein Kind."

„Er hat Gryffindor's Magie," sagte sie im Gegensatz zu ihm immer noch sehr sanft. „Ich spüre es ganz eindeutig. So wie auch Dumbledore es gespürt haben muss, vielleicht auch Voldemort. Das werden wir noch sehen. Harry muss jedoch lernen damit umzugehen. Nur dann hat die Zaubererwelt eine wirkliche Chance Voldemort aufzuhalten."

Remus sah sie überrascht an.

„Du wirst ihn also unterrichten?"

„Wir werden sehen," sagte sie ehrlich und nippte erneut an ihrem Tee.

„Doch noch irgendwo ganz die alte Anna White," stellte er erfreut fest. Sie aber wurde prompt traurig und verlor auch das Lächeln, woraufhin er sich sofort wünschte das nicht ausgesprochen zu haben. Das hatte er nicht beabsichtigt.

„Anna, Ich -"

„Schon okay," sagte sie schnell und sah ihn wieder wie zuvor schon verschlossen und kalt an. Er verstand, dass sie nicht weiter darüber reden würde und es sinnlos war noch mal darauf einzugehen. Es würde nur mehr Schaden anrichten als wirklich zu helfen.

„Aber du kommst?" fragte er, um zumindest nicht unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen walten zu lassen. „Ich möchte wirklich im Beisein meiner besten Freundin heiraten. Wenigstens den einen letzten Freund noch dabei haben..."

Sie zögerte, musterte ihn einen langen Moment lang in dieser puren Stille und nickte dann sehr vorsichtig. Remus strahlte erfreut.

* * *

Am Tag seiner Hochzeit. Sie hatte wirklich die Absicht zu kommen, wollte es schließlich auch selber. Anna mochte Tonks sehr gerne, brauchte auch nicht lange, um sicher zu sein, dass die junge Hexe ein gutes Herz besaß. Brian und Jilli zu begegnen würde nicht einfach für sie sein, war es doch das letzte Mal bereits alles andere als leicht gewesen. Aber für Remus wollte sie es tun... Sie hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ihre Kraft verließ.

Remus stürmte auf das Zuhause von Dumbledore zu. Es war sein Hochzeitstag und eigentlich sollte er mit all seinen Freunden, seiner Braut und ihrer Familie feiern, aber ungeheure Enttäuschung konnte in einem nie gekannte Eigenschaften hervor bringen. Eines davon in ihm war Ungeduld.

Remus konnte nicht warten. Er musste sie jetzt zur Rede stellen, erfahren, warum sie nicht gekommen war, trotz ihres Versprechens. Hatte sie sich wirklich so sehr verändert? War es ihr egal, was in seinem Leben vor sich ging? War er ihr egal? Er dachte, sie wären Freunde gewesen..

Er wollte nicht lange bleiben, da dies die erste Nacht von ihm und Tonks als Ehepaar war, aber er musste kommen, um von ihr zu erfahren, warum sie eingewilligt hatte zu kommen, wenn sie es am Ende doch nie vor hatte.

Das war früher nie der Fall gewesen. Man konnte sich immer auf ihr Wort verlassen und er hatte es auch dieses Mal gehofft. Sie bei seiner Trauung dabei zu haben war ihm wichtig gewesen, sehr wichtig sogar. Es war eines der wenigen Dinge, die ihn ablenken konnten...

Er drückte auf die Klingel aber es kam absolut kein Ton. Wirklich jetzt? Wollte sie ihn wirklich zur Weißglut treiben? Jetzt ließ sie es nicht mal mehr zu, dass man sie aufsuchte? Er ließ es sich nicht bieten und hämmerte mit der Faust gegen die Tür. Nichts. Er legte die Hand an den Türknauf und wollte seinen Frust daran auslassen, doch statt dass er daran wütend rütteln konnte, ging sie ohne Probleme auf. Er war so überrumpelt davon, mit einem Mal war seine gesamte Wut in den Hintergrund gedrängt worden. Sie war doch sonst nicht so unvorsichtig?

„Anna!" Sein Herz blieb stehen als er sie am Boden liegen sah und stürmte sofort zu ihr runter. Er hob sie auf seine Arme. Sie war ohnmächtig, blass, atmete nur noch sehr schwach - Panik kroch in ihm auf. Sie musste ins St. Mungo! Sie brauchte einen Heiler. Er war fast an der Tür angekommen, da hörte er sie stöhnen. Sofort hielt er an und sah zu ihr hinab. Ihre Augen waren halb geöffnet.

„Anna," sagte er erleichtert. Sie lebte. Sie lebte... Sie lebte... „Ich bring dich ins St. Mungo."

„Nein," hauchte sie leise. Er sah sie irritiert an, aber sie wiederholte es leise. „Nein."

„Aber du -" Er stoppte als er verstand, was sie damit sagen wollte. Das mussten diese Phasen sein von denen sie sprach. Phasen der Erschöpfung und nun verstand er auch, warum sie ihn unbedingt in Hogwarts haben wollte. Sie war tatsächlich verwundbar in dieser Verfassung.

Lupin hatte die Hexe in ihr Bett gelegt, sie zugedeckt und schließlich warmen Tee gekocht, falls sie aufwachen und Durst haben sollte. Er hatte Tonks seinen Patronus geschickt mit der Nachricht, dass er die Nacht hier bleiben würde.

Der Schock saß tief. Für einen Moment hatte er geglaubt, sie wieder zu verlieren. Hier zu bleiben und zu sehen, dass sie langsam wieder stärker wurde, war das Einzige, was ihm half das Entsetzen wieder aus seinem Herzen zu verbannen und sich zu beruhigen. Er war irgendwann in ein Halbschlaf neben ihr geglitten aus dem er immer wieder aufwachte, wenn sie sich rührte. Es war annähernd bereits morgen als sie sich aufzog und er sich sofort kerzengerade im Sessel neben ihr aufrichtete. Mit einem Schlag war er hellwach.

„Hey," sagte er erleichtert. Die Farbe in ihrem Gesicht war zurück. Ein Glück.

„Hey," hauchte sie schwach, brauchte aber offenbar ein Moment, um sich wieder zu fangen.

„Ich hab deine Hochzeit verpasst... nicht wahr?"

„Ist egal," erwiderte er sofort. Das war es jetzt wirklich. Er kam sich sogar dumm vor so wütend mit ihr gewesen zu sein. Das war ungewohnt selbstsüchtig von ihm gewesen.

„Wieso wolltest du nicht, dass ich dich ins St. Mungo bringe? Sie könnten dir vielleicht helfen."

White schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Stradford hat mich schon untersucht. Ich weiß, was ich habe. Im St. Mungo kann mir keiner helfen. Voldemort hat seine Spitzel dort. Er darf nichts von meiner Verfassung wissen."

„Du sagtest, dass du krank bist, aber... wie krank bist du wirklich?" fragte er bedrückt. Irgendwie glaubte er die Antwort bereits zu kennen. Anna sah ihn tief und fürsorglich an.

„Ich bin nicht die, die ich einmal war, Remus. 15 Jahre können sehr zerstörerisch in einem sein. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange mir bleibt."

Er schluckte hart und senkte den Blick. Remus hätte sie nicht ansehen können, wo er genau wusste, dass all seine Gefühle in seinen Augen ablesbar gewesen wären. Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen, wenn das Schicksal ihm einen Freund gelassen hätte...

„Lass uns nicht weiter darüber reden, ja? Erzähl mir lieber wie deine Trauung war? Warum bist du nicht bei Tonks geblieben?"

Nichts. Er konnte noch nicht sprechen. Es war anders, zu wissen dass man dabei war einen Freund zwei mal zu verlieren. Es war schwerer.

„Remus," sagte sie mitfühlend und legte ihre Hand auf seine. „Du hattest Angst um mich, nicht wahr?"

„Kannst du mir das verübeln?" fragte er traurig und versuchte offenbar nicht zu beleidigt zu wirken. Hatte sie das wirklich angezweifelt? White seufzte und zog ihre Hand zurück. Die Hexe lehnte sich an die Wand und atmete tief durch, um sich wieder zu fassen. Eine Weile lang blickte sie zum Fenster hinaus und beobachtete die stille Gegend. Keine Menschenseele, kein Wind, einfach gar nichts, was an das Fortschreiten der Zeit erinnerte.

„Ich vermisse sie auch," hauchte sie nach einer Weile. Sie hatte ihn nicht angesehen, ihr Blick war weiterhin in die Leere gerichtet, dennoch konnte sie spüren, dass ihre Worte ihn berührten, weil sie die Wahrheit wiedergaben. „Ich weiß, wie du dich fühltest und ich wollte nicht zurückkommen und es dir noch schwerer machen... Einmal war genug. Wenn man bedenkt, wie oft Lilli schon glaubte James wirklich verloren zu haben, war es am Ende wirklich ein Wunder, dass sie dennoch bis zum Ende zusammen blieben, wo es kaum jemand zwei mal aushält, jemanden so zu verlieren... Ich konnte nun nur nicht mehr anders als zurückkommen. Wegen Harry."

„..."

„Ihm nicht zu helfen, trotz der Tatsache, dass er diese Hilfe dringend braucht, wäre Verrat an Lilli und James – und Sirius."

„Ich weiß," sagte Remus sanft.

Beide verfielen für einen kurzen Moment in tiefes Schweigen, dann aber sah Remus zu ihr zurück.

„Als das Gerücht aufkam, dass du noch leben könntest – wegen Sirius, bevor er starb – da hab ich eine Zeit lang gehofft, dass du plötzlich wieder vor mir stehst. Ich hätte es gewollt, dass du wieder zurück kommst, egal wie kurz die Zeit gewesen wäre.

Die Wahrheit kommt früher oder später immer heraus. Ich hätte herausgefunden, dass du noch lebtest und irgendwo alleine ohne einen Freund an deiner Seite gestorben wärst. Das wäre genauso schlimm gewesen, wenn nicht noch schlimmer."

Anna sah vom Fenster zum Freund zurück. Es dauerte ein Augenblick, dann lächelte sie leicht.

* * *

Heute

Es wurde Zeit. Das Training mit Harry musste Fortschritte machen. Als dieser schließlich am Montag in das Klassenzimmer für Geschichte schritt, überraschte es ihn als er White nicht alleine dort antraf.

„Sirius? Remus?"

„Yap, ich bin auch hier," sagte Sirius mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln auf den Lippen, während Remus ihn freundlich mit „ _Hallo Harry_ " begrüßte.

„Ich werde heute Abend dabei sein. Überraschung!" trällerte sein Patenonkel heiter weiter.

„Jaah, schon," stimmte Harry verwundert zu. Auch wenn er die beiden sehr gern hatte, so kam er nicht umhin dennoch verwirrt über ihre Anwesenheit zu sein. Was sollten sie denn bitte tun? Ihn ebenfalls dazu auffordern sich zu konzentrieren? Harry bezweifelte, dass es besser ging, wenn drei auf ihn einredeten.

„Sirius und Remus werden deine Gegner im Duell sein," erklärte White und Harry zuckte misstrauisch zurück. Sirius und Remus?! Harry hatte noch nie gegen einen von beiden gekämpft. War Sirius überhaupt schon wieder gesund?

„Keine Sorge," fügte White schließlich hinzu. „Richtig duellieren sollst du dich nur mit Remus. Das mit Sirius wird kein richtiges Duell. Er spielt nur den Dummy, damit du die neuen Flüche gegen jemanden anwenden kannst."

„Err -" machte Harry immer noch irritiert. Sirius gluckste heiter.

„Ich bin ihr solange auf die Nerven gegangen bis sie mich hat mitkommen lassen – Das will sie dir damit sagen."

Sirius zwinkerte ihm zu und Harry kroch unweigerlich ein Grinsen über die Lippen. Er hatte seinen Paten wirklich vermisst und mochte es ihn wieder so heiter zu sehen. White rollte mit den Augen. Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry das bei ihr sah und kam nicht umhin überrascht die Augenbraue hochzuziehen. Sie deutete auf einen alten Schuh unter dem Tisch.

„Besonderer Portschlüssel. Es wird Zeit an einen verborgenen Ort in Hogwarts zu reisen."

Sie berührte den Portschlüssel als erstes und Harry sah, wie sie mit einem Schwung aufgesaugt wurde. Auf seinen erschrockenen Blick hin, grinste Sirius breit.

„Jah, sie wartet auf nichts und niemanden," kommentierte er spitz und deutete Harry an, den Schuh ebenfalls zu berühren. Es dauerte keine Sekunde, da spürte auch er den Sog. Das Schleudern und drehen dauerte jedoch nicht länger als ein Wimpernschlag. Er kam an einem Ort wieder heraus, der ihn leider hätte vertrauter nicht sein können.

Es war die Kammer des Schreckens.

Während er immer noch entsetzt von der Feststellung war, tauchten Sirius und Remus hinter ihm auf. Während Remus bei White stehen blieb, sah Sirius sich um als wäre dies hier ein Museumsbesuch und selbst der tote Basilisk wäre nichts als ein Ausstellungsstück.

„Interessant," sagte er beiläufig. Harry dagegen fiel halb die Kinnlade herab.

„Sollte der nicht eigentlich _verwesen_?" platzte ihm in seinem Entsetzen heraus. Er hatte sich zwar nie wirklich Gedanken um die Kammer gemacht, glaubte aber durchaus, dass sie hier zumindest aufgeräumt hätten?!

„ _Basilisken_ verwesen nicht," teilte White ihm mit und Harry wandte sich ihr immer noch ungläubig zu. „Professor McGonagall teilte mir mit, dass Dumbledore es für gut befand die Kammer wieder zu versiegeln, jedoch einen Portschlüssel hier her aufzubauen, für den Fall, dass uns das tote Wesen noch mal nützlich sein könnte. Ein _Basilisk_ ist schließlich eine sehr mächtige Kreatur, die tot genauso von Nutzen ist, wie sie lebend gefährlich war."

Harry schaffte es endlich zumindest den Mund wieder zu schließen, runzelte aber dennoch misstrauisch die Stirn. Was sollten sie hier unten? Glaubte sie etwa, wenn er sich an die schlimmen Ereignisse aus dem Kampf erinnerte, würde er sich besser konzentrieren können? War sie wirklich so schräg, dass sie zu solch unmöglichen Mitteln griff?

„Hier unten ist es sicherer. Was immer du auch für Flüche benutzt, es hat keinen Einfluss auf das Schloss oben."

Flüche benutzt?! Er benutzte doch gar keine bei diesen Konzentrationsgedöns?!

White wandte sich Harry mit ernstem Blick zu und obwohl auch Remus und Sirius bei ihnen standen, richtete auch er seine Aufmerksamkeit nur der Professorin zu.

„Nun, Harry, wie ich mitbekommen habe, hattest du ja bereits Konfrontationen mit Voldemort."

„Ja... hatte ich."

„Haben die angewandten Flüche überhaupt Schaden verursacht?"

„..." Er wollte nicht antworten, wo die Frage kaum anders zu beantworten war als mit nein. Sirius verzog kritisch die Augenbrauen, aber Remus hatte seinen Ausdruck nicht verändert. Für ihn war der kalte Umgang der beiden normal.

„Voldemort besitzt sehr starke Magie," fuhr White in der selben strengen Stimme fort, Sirius' Ausdruck hatte sie einfach ignoriert. „Ein einfacher _Impedimenta_ , das jeder Schüler beherrscht, wäre nie im Stande ihn aufzuhalten oder überhaupt Schaden zuzufügen. Der _Expulso_ Fluch, den du erlernt hast, tut es genauso wenig, obgleich er, wie du sicher gemerkt hast, erheblich stärker ist."

Remus lachte aus Versehen bemerkbarer als gedacht. Da sich sowohl White, wie auch Harry und Sirius dem Freund zuwandten, winkte dieser mit unangenehmen Blick ab.

„Verzeihung," sagte er mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. White und Harry führten ihr Gespräch fort, während Sirius sich für White unbemerkbar mit neugierigem Blick zu Remus beugte, welcher ihm auf halbem Wege hinter ihrem Rücken entgegen kam.

„Blaue Flecke," murmelte Remus so leise wie möglich. „Sie ist mir humpelnd und fluchend aus dem Duell mit Harry entgegen gekommen."

„Ah ja," sagte Sirius, nickte sichtlich verstehend und beide Männer beugten sich wieder in ihre Ausgangsposition.

„Um gegen einen Zauberer wie Voldemort ein Duell führen zu können ist es wichtig, dass du Erfahrung im Duell mit ebenfalls älteren Gegnern sammelst. Insbesondere bedeutet dies – kein Duell mehr mit Schülern, sondern Duelle mit ausgebildeten Zauberern – ausgebildete Zauberer, die mehr beherrschen als plumpe Sprüche und den Cruciatus Fluch," fügte sie hinzu und jedem war klar, wen sie damit meinte. White drehte sich um und hatte die Sicht auf Remus frei gemacht. Harry war zwar immer noch irritiert, verstand andererseits aber auch ihre Intention.

„Du wirst hier unten jedes Mal ein Fluch und den Gegenfluch dazu lernen. Indem du dich mit erfahreneren Zauberern wie Remus hier duellierst, wirst du auch lernen dich selbst einzuschätzen. Das heißt, bei wem du die Zauber wie stark anwenden solltest, um eine Wirkung zu erzielen. Dies zu wissen ist wichtig, denn nur so lernst du deine Magie angemessen einzusetzen.

Dein Gegner wird nicht immer Remus sein. Er dient nur heute als dein Gegner. Über die Wochen hindurch wirst du mit weiteren Mitgliedern aus dem Orden hier unten duellieren und so deine Kenntnisse erweitern und dich selbst einzuschätzen lernen.

Bist du bereit?"

„Ja, bin ich," sagte Harry fest und überraschend für ihn selber fühlte er sich aufgeregt und neugierig. So hatte er sich das Training mit Dumbledore eigentlich vorgestellt und es nahm ihm nun auch etwas Angst, die ihn ständig umgeben hatte. Es war eine Frage gewesen, mit die er ständig rang. Wie sollte er Voldemort überhaupt besiegen, wenn er seine Flüche ständig abschmetterte?

Es fühlte sich seltsam erleichternd an, dass diese Frage ihn ab nun an nicht mehr bedrücken würde.

„Dann starten wir," sagte White und nickte Remus zu.

Die beiden stellten sich einander gegenüber, so dass sich die beiden aber auch ein gutes Stück entfernt von Sirius und Harry befanden. Beide hoben zeitgleich ihre Zauberstäbe.

„ _Incursio_ ," sagte White zur selben Zeit zu der Remus „ _Praestes_ " sprach. Es war ein gewaltiger, heller Blitz, der aus dem Zauberstab der Professorin heraus kam und dennoch wurde er vom weißen Schutzzauber absorbiert.

„Du bist dran," sagte White zu Harry. Er runzelte kritisch die Stirn, tauschte dann aber die Plätze mit ihr. Der Griff um seinen Zauberstab wurde fester und obwohl er sich den Spruch merken konnte, fragte er sich, ob sein Angriff ansatzweise genauso stark sein würde.

„Fertig?" fragte Remus. Harry nickte. „Los."

„ _Incursio_!"

„ _Praestes_."

Aus Harry's Zauberstab kam... nichts. Remus' Schutzschild war da, das weiße Zelt hätte alles aufgehalten. Es kam nur nichts.

„Hm," machte Remus auf Harry's verwirrten Blick hin. Sirius und White waren nicht weniger verdutzt. „Professor White? Sieht aus als ob du doch noch mehr Magie als normale Schüler in dir trägst," merkte der Freund mit dem Anflug eines milden Lächelns an.

„Ja, _Professor White_ ," witzelte Sirius mit besonders belustigter Betonung. „ _Professor Lupin_ könnte recht haben."

White warf Sirius einen dämlichen Blick zu, aber er hatte weder sein breites Grinsen abgeschraubt, noch schien er es überhaupt vorzuhaben. Stattdessen gluckste er heiter weiter.

„Versuch es noch mal, Harry," sagte White und wandte sich wieder dem Schüler zu. „Hebe deine Stimme nicht an. Erinnerst du dich an die letzten Stunden? Konzentriere dich. Fühle die innere Magie."

Harry schluckte, hob den Zauberstab erneut und stellte sich mit Remus zu einem weiteren Duell auf.

„Fertig?" wiederholte Remus. „Los."

„ _Incursio_!"

„ _Praestes_."

Dasselbe Spiel. Aus Harry's Zauberstab kam absolut gar nichts.

„Wie der Vater so der Sohn?" kommentierte Sirius leise, was für Harry und Remus nicht hörbar war, zumal er und White doch ein gutes Stück entfernt von beiden standen. White gab ihm erneut einen dämlichen Blick.

„Wenn du nicht deine Klappe hältst, wende ich den _Silencio_ Zauber auf _dich_ an," zischte sie ihm zu. Sirius zuckte heiter mit den Schultern.

„Na gut," sagte er ruhig, dann aber bekam er ein breites Grinsen und fügte sehr pompös hinzu : „ _Professor White_."

Remus und Harry übten den Fluch und den Gegenfluch dazu weitere Male und stets versuchte er auf White's Aufforderung etwas zu verändern. Es klappte kein einziges Mal. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange oder wie oft sie das schon versucht hatten als sie schließlich eine Pause einlegten. White zog sich von den dreien zurück und hatte sich in ihren eigenen Gedanken verloren.

Obwohl Sirius Harry und Remus eine Flasche Wasser reichte, konnte Harry kein Schluck trinken. Zu enttäuscht und wütend war er über sich selbst und dass es einfach nicht klappte bedrückte ihn mehr als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte.

„Was mach ich falsch?" fragte er an beide gewandt, aber weder Sirius noch Remus fanden eine Erklärung. „Professor White sieht verärgert aus."

„Neeeeeeein," sagten beide jedoch übertrieben sicher.

„Sie – uhm – denkt nur nach," versuchte Remus Harry zu beruhigen. Das war so halb die Wahrheit. Anna dachte schließlich tatsächlich nach.

* * *

Damals

„ _Incursio_!" rief James laut und klar. Nichts kam aus seinem Zauberstab. Remus stand vor ihm und hatte das schützende Zelt immer noch aufgebaut. Sirius, Lilli, Diana und Anna standen, teilweise saßen auch unweit daneben auf der Treppe. Sirius lehnte lässig sitzend an der Wand mit einem Butterbier in der einen Hand. Mit der anderen Hand fischte er immer wieder mal Bohnen aus einer Schachtel und warf sie in die Luft, um sie mit dem Mund zu fangen.

„Das ist doch Schwachsinn!" fluchte James und ließ den Zauberstab sinken. Remus tat es ihm gleich und beendete den Schutzzauber. White stand auf und schritt als einzige zu den beiden rüber.

„Das ist kein Schwachsinn," sagte sie verärgert. „Es ist die Basis, die du für alle anderen Flüche gegen Voldemort brauchst."

„Wie kann es die Basis sein, wenn es _nichts_ tut?"

„Es tut nur bei dir nichts."

„Sag ich doch! Es tut nichts."

„Es tut nur bei dir – Egal," sagte sie schließlich und schnaubte. Sirius grinste vergnügt hinter ihrem Rücken und warf sich erneut eine Bohne in den Mund.

„Versuchs noch mal, okay? Wir ändern den Gegner."

Sie drehte sich zu den Freunden um, sah alle nacheinander an und beschloss schließlich, dass Lilli den Platz mit Remus tauschen sollte. Beide hoben ihre Zauberstäbe und machten sich für das Duell bereit.

„ _Incursio_!" sagte James laut.

„ _Praestes_." sagte Lilli klar.

Wieder baute sich das schützende Zelt ohne jegliche Probleme auf und wieder kam aus James' Zauberstab rein gar nichts heraus.

„Nicht mal ein Lüftchen!" spuckte er sarkastisch zu den Freunden zurück und hatte wie auch seine Frau den Zauberstab wieder herunter genommen.

„James, komm schon," stöhnte Anna müde. „Lilli schafft es doch auch?"

„Ja ja," entgegnete er augenrollend. „Alle schaffen das. Nur James Potter nicht."

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt," raunzte sie empört. „Du strengst dich nur nicht genug an."

„Ich streng mich sehr wohl an!"

„Du nimmst das hier nicht mal ernst!"

„Weil ich diesen blöden Fluch nicht hinkriege?" blaffte er verärgert. „An! Nicht jeder schafft diese idiotischen dunklen Flüche so wie du. Manche müssen sich nun mal überwinden dazu zu greifen!"

„Ach? Und ich schaff das natürlich weil ich voll von dunkler Magie bin?!"

„Ja!"

James wurde sofort bewusst, was er da gerade gesagt hatte und schluckte hart.

„Nein!" verbesserte er sich sofort ernst. „Natürlich nicht. Das war eben – Ich meinte das nicht so. Ich bin nur -"

Er schnaubte und warf seinen Zauberstab mit voller Wucht in eine leere Ecke.

„Frustriert..."

„Okay," sagte sie, zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den am Boden liegenden Zauberstab in der Ecke. „Accio Zauberstab."

Er flog in ihre Hand und sie reichte ihn dem Freund zurück. James sah sie verwirrt an, aber Anna deutete ihm an ihn wieder an sich zu nehmen.

„Ich bin jetzt deine Gegnerin."

James nahm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und sah irritiert zu, wie sie sich vor ihm hinstellte und ihre Position für das Duell einnahm.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass sich jetzt irgendetwas ändert?!"

„Kommt drauf an. Versuchs. Fertig?"

Er zögerte, dann nickte er jedoch, wenn er sich auch ein genervtes Augenrollen nicht verkneifen konnte und nahm seinerseits die Position ein.

„Los."

„ _Incursio_!"

„ _Praestes_."

Ein heller Blitz schoss aus seinem Zauberstab empor, doch die Wucht war so stark, dass es James selber nach hinten riss und der Blitz statt von Anna's Schutzschild absorbiert zu werden an die Decke knallte und mit einem gewaltigen Knall ein Loch hinein riss. Holzsplitter krachten in alle Richtungen hinab und wären die Freunde nicht rechtzeitig zur Seite gesprungen, einige Balken hätten sie unter sich begraben.

Anna beendete ihren Schutzzauber und sah James, der auf seinem Hintern am Boden saß und entsetzt das riesige Loch an der Decke anstarrte, genauso ungläubig an, wie es auch Lilli, Remus und Diana taten, die unweit entfernt an einer Wand in Deckung gesprungen waren. Sirius hingegen war nur zur Seite gerollt, war zwar auch für ein Moment schockiert, dann aber lachte er bellend. James stieg ein und lachte gleichfalls. Als auch Lilli, Diana und Remus mitlachten, schüttelte Anna mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns den Kopf.

„Wäre ich nicht seine Urenkelin, Dumbledore würde mich feuern für all die Häuser, die wir demolieren."

„Aber hallo!" lachte James vergnügt. „Ich habs geschafft!"

* * *

Heute

Es war ein Versuch wert. Schließlich handelte es sich um Gryffindor's Magie. Was beim Vater klappte, konnte auch beim Sohn funktionieren. Bei James war es der Frust gewesen, der die Magie dazu antrieb, bei Harry würde sie sich nun etwas anderes einfallen lassen, um ein intensives Gefühl aus ihm herauszuholen, was die Magie bewegen könnte.

„Okay," sagte White, woraufhin sich alle drei Männer ihr zuwandten. „Wir tauschen Plätze. Harry, du duellierst dich nun mit mir."

„Mit ihnen?!" fragte er verwundert und auch Remus und Sirius waren überrascht.

„Ja," wiederholte White und warf den jungen Zauberer einen herablassenden Blick zu. „Oder hat der Auserwählte Harry Potter etwa _Angst_? Ich bezweifle, dass du in dem Fall das nächste Duell überlebst. Sei es gegen Voldemort oder gegen _Severus Snape_."

Sie ging zur Seite und stellte sich für das Duell auf Position. Harry zögerte verärgert und schritt erst los als sie ihn erneut ansah.

„Zu warten und zu hoffen, dass sich der Gegner zu Tode langweilt ist auch keine wahrscheinliche Option. In dem Fall brauch ich mir nicht mal die Mühe zu machen überhaupt einen Gegenzauber überhaupt aufzubauen, wenn du ihn sowieso nicht schaffst."

Verärgert hob er seinen Zauberstab und machte sich gleichfalls bereit. Musste sie den Namen erwähnen? Snape... Wie er ihn doch verachtete. Allein der Gedanke an ihn löste in Harry erneut eine Welle von unkontrollierbaren Zorn aus.

„Fertig? Los!"

„ _Incursio_!"

Ein heller Blitz schoss aus Harry's Zauberstab heraus. White hatte tatsächlich kein Schutzzauber ausgesprochen und Harry riss es im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater nicht von den Füßen. Der Blitz traf die Hexe mit aller Kraft, wirbelte sie durch die Luft und schleuderte sie förmlich durch die Gegend nach hinten wo sie gegen eine Wand aufschlug und ächzend zu Boden fiel.

„An!" riefen Sirius und Remus gleichzeitig und eilten ohne zu zögern zur Hexe. Harry war so entsetzt, er konnte sich nicht mal vom Fleck rühren. Sirius und Remus halfen der Schulleiterin wieder auf und auch wenn er ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht nicht gesehen hätte, an ihrer Körperhaltung konnte jeder erkennen, wie viel Schaden von seinem Fluch kam.

Sehr vorsichtig schritt Harry zu ihnen rüber, denn White war nach wie vor nicht auf ihren Beinen und je näher er kam, um so verständlicher wurde ihr Keuchen. Er hörte das schwere atmen und als er in ihr Blickfeld trat und sah, dass durch sein Fluch sogar Schnittwunden entstanden waren, kam ihm sofort das schlechte Gewissen.

„Professor White, Ich -"

„Es tut dir _nicht_ leid," fiel sie ihm jedoch ins Wort und blickte ihn bestimmend an. Sirius runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und auch Remus verstand nicht, was hier vor sich ging. Harry aber hatte es die Sprache verschlagen und er wagte es nicht mal sich weiterhin zu verteidigen. Sie hätte leider recht. Als er den Fluch nämlich anwandte, da tat er das mit voller Absicht, ganz gleich welcher Schaden entstehen würde.

„Aber das ist gut."

Harry sah auf einmal überrascht zurück und White lächelte tatsächlich. Es war nicht das heimtückische, das er eigentlich erwartet hatte von ihren früheren Aufeinandertreffen. Es war ein stolzes Lächeln.

„Die Magie Gryffindor's lässt sich wie ich dir schon mal erzählt habe durch Gefühle kontrollieren. Du hast Zorn gewählt. Da du nun weißt, wie es sich anfühlt, diesen Fluch anzuwenden, sollte es kein Problem sein, es erneut zu tun. Ohne _erzwungenen_ Zorn."

White drehte sich nach rechts wo Remus sie gestützt hatte.

„Du bist dran," sagte sie und der Freund nickte.

Die beiden Männer halfen White sich aufzurichten und sich auf einen Felsvorsprung anzulehnen. Remus wandte sich dann an Harry und deutete ihm an sich mit ihm wieder für das Duell vorzubereiten. Sie stellten sich auf ihre jeweiligen Plätze und richteten die Zauberstäbe gegeneinander.

„ _Incursio_!"

„ _Praestes_."

Und in der Tat kam aus Harry's Zauberstab der Fluch mit derselben Wucht wie zuvor, nur wurde er dieses Mal von Remus' Schutzschild absorbiert. Auf Harry's Lippen bildete sich sofort ein breites, erfreutes Lächeln. Er sah zu Sirius und White und auch in ihren Gesichtern sah er das zufriedene Lächeln. Was für ein Gefühlschaos er vorher auch durchlebt hatte, dieses Erfolgserlebnis hatte alles in den Schatten gestellt. Er hatte es geschafft!

Remus konnte gar nicht anders als ebenfalls stolz auf ihn zu sein. Er wandte sich Anna zu und irgendwie musste es keiner von beiden sagen, dennoch war es offensichtlich, dass sie beide dasselbe dachten.

* * *

Vor einiger Zeit

Remus klopfte vorsichtig an der Bürotür der neuen Schulleiterin und trat nach ihrer Aufforderung herein.

„Hey," sagte sie überrascht während er die Tür hinter sich wieder schloss. Sie stand beim Phönix an der Stange und strich Fawkes zärtlich über das Gefieder.

„Hi, hast du eine Minute?"

„Hab ich."

Er zögerte, woraufhin sie etwas verwirrt die Augenbraue verzog.

„Remus, was ist los?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dir das wirklich sagen soll – Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Harry immer noch glaubt, der Orden des Phönix wird von Elphias Doge geleitet und du bist Voldemort's neuester auf ihn angesetzter Todesser."

„Es geht also um Harry," sagte sie sanft.

„Und ich auch nicht verstehe, warum du von mir wolltest ihn in seinem Verdacht auch noch zu bestärken. Trotzdem – werde ich einfach mal das tun, was jemand tut, der auf beiden Seiten steht."

Remus beschloss es einfach gerade heraus auszusprechen ohne weiter um den heiße Brei zu reden.

„Er will in dein Büro einbrechen, weil er irgendetwas braucht und ich soll dich für 2 Stunden ablenken."

Sie grinste und Remus kam nicht umhin etwas irritiert zu sein und schließlich auch den Anflug eines Lächelns zu bekommen. Er mochte diese Seite an seiner besten Freundin lieber als die verschlossene, dunkle, grüblerische Art, die sie seit ihrer Rückkehr sonst so an den Tag gelegt hatte.

„Deswegen lungerte er also unter den Tarnumhang vor meinem Büro herum," sagte sie amüsiert, woraufhin er sie jedoch kritisch ansah.

„Tut er das?"

„An sich sehr klug. Er weiß ja nicht, dass ich ein Empath bin und Kenntnis vom Tarnumhang habe. Sonst wäre er damit wohl durchgekommen. Okay, dann tu's. Sag mir Bescheid wann."

„Ehrlich?" fragte Remus überrascht. Anna nickte.

„Wenn etwas in dem Büro ist, was ihm hilft, soll er es sich holen. Ich bin die Letzte, die im Steine in den Weg legen wird. Er soll jedoch weiter denken, dass ich das tue."

„Du weißt, was er tut, nicht wahr?"

Sein Blick zeigte, dass dies keine richtige Frage, sondern mehr eine Feststellung war. Anna wandte sich wieder Fawkes zu und lächelte sanft.

„Wie soll ich ihm denn sonst helfen, wenn ich es nicht wüsste? Anders als sein Vater ist es er ziemlich schwer einzuschätzen. Bei James wusste ich es genau, aber Harry? Ich trau mich manchmal gar nicht Hogwarts zu verlassen, weil er einfach so abhauen könnte, weil es ihm gerade in den Kram passt.

Ich weiß das, was auch Dumbledore wusste, weil er mir das mitteilte bevor er starb."

„Ihr habt euch doch noch aussprechen können?"

Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Er hat es mir geschrieben. Ein sehr langer Brief... Darin hat er mir alles erklärt und – Ich konnte nicht nicht zurück kommen."

Remus nickte mit einem milden Lächeln.

Und so saßen die beiden Tage später bei Remus im Büro und versuchten die Zeit totzuschlagen.

„Dir ist klar, dass er uns auf der Karte beobachtet?" sagte Remus leise. White nickte mit schiefem Blick.

„Er hat die Karte, er hat den Tarnumhang, gibt es irgendetwas, was ich noch wissen sollte?"

„Hm..." machte Remus nachdenklich. „Er weiß, wie man Vielsafttrank braut."

„Toll," warf sie sarkastisch ein. „Ist als ob ein Mini-James in Hogwarts herum läuft... nur hab ich ihn jetzt tatsächlich zum Feind."

Remus lachte zärtlich, räusperte sich jedoch als er sah, dass White das so gar nicht witzig fand.

„Verzeihung," sagte er mit einem wesentlich leichteren Grinsen.

„Wieso sagst du Harry nicht einfach die Wahrheit? Früher oder später wird er die Wahrheit womöglich ohnehin erfahren?"

„Tatsächlich?" fragte sie und der spöttische Unterton war eindeutig nicht zu überhören. „Jeder konnte es ihm die letzten 6 Jahre verheimlichen und plötzlich nicht mehr?"

„Die letzten 6 Jahre liefst du auch nicht direkt vor seiner Nase herum," entgegnete Lupin leise. „Ich sage nur – Hagrid."

White verengte unzufrieden die Augen.

„Ich hab zwar eigentlich allen gesagt, dass sie Harry gegenüber nichts erwähnen sollen, aber vielleicht sollte ich besser noch mal mit Hagrid privat reden. Wenn Harry so wie James ist, dann tanzt er ihm genauso auf der Nase herum."

Remus gluckste vergnügt.

„Du hast es _allen_ gesagt?" wiederholte er mit skeptischen Blick und für einen kurzen Moment herrschte erdrückende Stille. Natürlich hatte er damit auf zwei bestimmte Personen angesprochen, denen die Hexe seit Wochen aus dem Weg ging.

„Worauf willst du hinaus, Remus?" fragte sie schließlich leise und er ließ es sich auch nicht nehmen mit ihr darüber zu sprechen. Es war etwas, was er vorher nie so wahrnahm, erst nachdem Jilli ihn darauf angesprochen hatte.

„Wieso gehst du ihnen aus dem Weg? Der eine ist dein Sohn und die andere liebst du wie eine Tochter... oder... _liebtest_ du wie eine Tochter?"

Sie schwieg und ihr Ausdruck blieb kalt.

„So wie du dich verhältst, könnte man das durchaus annehmen," fügte er leise vorsichtig hinzu. White schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Natürlich liebe ich Jilli nach wie vor wie eine Tochter. James und Lilli haben sie uns anvertraut. Ich fürchte nur, ich habe nicht die Kraft mich ihnen zu stellen," sagte sie leise. Ein Satz, den er so nicht erwartet hatte und auf das er auch nichts erwidern konnte.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte es. Dann wäre ich früher zurückgekehrt. Alles, wozu ich noch die Kraft habe, verwende ich gerade auf, um Harry auf seine nächste Begegnung mit Voldemort vorzubereiten. Und selbst das wird eine Herausforderung. Ihn einzuschätzen stellte sich als schwerer heraus als gedacht."

Remus lachte sanft.

„Wem sagst du das," stimmte er ihr amüsiert zu.

* * *

Als Anna aus dem Duell mit Harry humpelnd und fluchend, übersät mit Holzsplittern aus dem Klassenzimmer heraus kam, blieb sie mitten im Gang direkt vor Remus stehen, der eigentlich auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro gewesen war, nun aber sichtlich Mühe hatte passende Worte zu finden. Ihr Gesicht sprach Bände.

In seinem Büro verarztete er ihre Wunden so gut es ging, wenn sie auch bei der Berührung mit der Medizin ständig immer wieder mal aufzuckte.

„Tut mir leid," entschuldigte er sich mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns und es gab kein Zweifel daran, dass er die Situation mehr amüsant als besorgniserregend fand. White verengte skeptisch die Augen.

„Sag's schon," zischte sie mit knirschenden Zähnen. Remus aber schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf, während er die Medizin beiseite legte und sanft mit einem Wattebällchen die Wunden an ihrer Hand abtupfte.

„Ich werde mich davor hüten Öl ins Feuer zu gießen," sagte er leise. Sein Gesicht wurde dennoch nicht ernster.

„Als ob ich nicht selbst gesehen hätte, dass dies nach hinten los gegangen ist," entgegnete sie unzufrieden und schmollte halb. Remus lachte.

„Nun es ist Harry. Er lernt nicht von Professoren, von denen er glaubt, dass sie ihm nur böses wollen."

„Er hätte nicht von mir gelernt, wenn es anders wäre. Er hat den Fluch nur deswegen so stark anwenden können, weil seine Gefühle übergeschwappt sind."

„Was für ein Fluch war es?"

„ _Expulso_ ," sagte sie mürrisch, zog ihre Hand aber vom Freund weg und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück. Remus zuckte nur mit der Schulter und legte das Wattebällchen beiseite.

„Ah, der Fluch, der von Zorn geleitet wird. Ging wohl ein wenig nach hinten los?"

„Eigentlich nicht... Er konnte ihn anwenden, obwohl er ihn vorher noch nicht mal kannte. Lernen tut er außergewöhnlich schnell und gut – Ow! Hey?"

Remus hatte mit dem Wattebällchen erneut eine Wunde angetupft und es zog direkt ein kaltes Brennen durch ihre Venen.

„Sicher? Dass es nicht nach hinten los ging?" wiederholte Remus seine Frage mit vielsagendem Blick. White sah ihn dämlich an.

„Wenn er nur lernt in dem ich einstecke, soll es so sein. Ich kann damit leben..."

„Wie der Vater so der Sohn?" vermutete Remus und White nickte. Er seufzte.

„Der Unterschied, Anna, ist jedoch, dass es bei Harry nicht nötig wäre, so wie es bei James der Fall war. Und ich weiß, so wie du auch, dass wenn James gewusst hätte, was es für Folgen nach sich zog, er es nicht zugelassen hätte. Dasselbe, so bin ich mir sicher, gilt auch für seinen Sohn, wenn er denn die Wahrheit wüsste."

„Welche er _nicht_ wissen wird," sagte sie eindringlich. Remus seufzte erneut.

„Weißt du," begann er schließlich frustriert. „Wenn du es versuchen würdest, könnte er dich noch überraschen. Du magst glauben, dass seine Abneigung gegen dich der Einzige weg ist, um eine Magie wie Gryffindor anzuregen, aber vielleicht gibt es einen anderen Weg, den du nur deswegen nicht in Betracht ziehst, weil du Harry unterschätzt."

„So?" sagte sie und er konnte anhand ihres verschlossenen Blickes nicht sagen, ob sie ihn damit verspottete oder wirklich ernst nahm. Er nahm ein Wattebällchen in die Hand und hielt es demonstrativ auf Augenhöhe.

„Erinnerst du dich noch? James hat sich oft darüber beklagt, dass Dumbledore, sein Großvater, sein Vater, seine Paten, dass sie alle ihn in Watte einpacken würden, weil sie die Wahrheit vor ihm versteckten, und er sich von dem Nichtwissen förmlich erdrückt fühlte. Er sagte damals, er hätte mehr tun können, wenn sie ihm mehr zugetraut hätten. Tust du nicht genau das nun auch mit Harry? Vielleicht solltest du dich weniger wie Dumbledore verhalten und mehr wie – du selbst?"

Sie ging auf darauf nicht ein. Stattdessen hielt sie dem Blick stand und beide sahen einander tief an.

„Ich denke," fuhr Remus schließlich sanft fort. „Er wird dich überraschen, wenn du es zulässt."

* * *

Heute

Remus sollte recht behalten. Harry hatte es danach immer wieder geschafft den Fluch zu produzieren und obwohl White nach einiger Zeit meinte, dass sie aufhören sollten, wollte er weiter machen. Er schaffte es sogar den Fluch von Mal zu Mal stärker zu produzieren, was man daran merkte, dass Remus' Schutzzauber von Mal zu Mal schneller wieder verschwand. Es dauerte bis in die Nacht hinein und wurde auch erst dann beendet, weil Harry plötzlich bemerkte, wie erschöpft er am Ende tatsächlich war.

„Das war sehr gut," sagte White und bedachte ihn mit einem stolzen Lächeln. Harry strahlte förmlich ohne es überhaupt beabsichtigt zu haben. „Für heute machen wir Schluss."

Durch den Portschlüssel kamen sie wieder zurück ins Geschichtsklassenzimmer und Harry fiel schließlich einfach nur so tot ins Bett ohne sich überhaupt umgezogen zu haben. Dennoch – Er fühlte sich verdammt gut. Im Halbschlaf fiel ihm ein, dass er doch Porträt Dumbledore noch fragen wollte, was das für ein Trank war. Harry war jedoch viel zu erschöpft und zufrieden mit sich selbst als dass ihn das länger aufhielt und so schlief er ein und machte sich eine Randnotiz, das einfach noch nachzuholen.


	30. Chapter 30

Nächstes =)

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Hallöchen =)

Freu mich, dass es dir besser geht. Schon, hält sich hier in Bayern nur wirklich zäh. Überall anders in Deutschland sind ja schon plusgrade am Abend und hier wird es tatsächlich noch mal minus 6 Grad =.=" Hoffe, dass es dann für den Sommer gut ist, wenn der Winter so eisig war. Heißt ja meistens, dass es dann auch mit den Pollen nicht so stark ist.

Hm... Ich überleg gerade, wie ich mir das damals gewünscht hätte mit Harry und einem Mädchen. Ich glaub, ich stieg viel zu spät ein, um mir große Gedanken zu machen und war auch viel zu schnell ein Marauder Fan, so dass ich nur noch wert auf James und Lilli legte und kaum mehr auf Harry und eine potentielle Partnerin.

Ich mein, ich mochte Cho, aber es war schon deutlich an Buch 5, dass sie und Harry nicht für immer und ewig zusammen bleiben würden, sondern sie nur ein Interesse auf Zeit sein würde. Ich glaub, das mit Ginny und Harry hatte mich nicht unbedingt überrascht, nachdem Buch 6 ziemlich darauf aufbaute, dass Harry ja eifersüchtig auf Ginny's Männer wurde.

Jetzt im Nachhinein, vielleicht wäre es gut gewesen, wenn er in Buch 6 nicht mit Ginny zusammen gekommen wäre, dafür in Buch 7 langsam eine komplett neue kennengelernt hätte. Dann hätten sie das peinliche mit den Schauspielern in Film 7 vermeiden können.

In 20 Jahren XD Ich hätte auch gegen in 5 Jahren nichts. Sind die Filme jetzt nicht auch schon 5 Jahre oder so her? Es gab ja Filme, spontan fällt mir zwar nur Total Recall ein, aber es gibt bestimmt noch mehr, die in den 90ern mal kamen und vor einigen Jahren ebenfalls noch mal neu aufgelegt wurden. Hätte ich nichts dagegen und würde es auf jeden Fall anschauen =) Neugierdehalber zumindest.

Geplant ist es momentan zwar so, aber in BtF war zum Beispiel geplant Remus mit Anna zusammen zu lassen. Hat auch nicht funktioniert, weil es mit Sirius zu intensiv wurde und ich keine andere Wahl hatte als die beiden zu trennen. Mit der Entwicklung, die beide in der FF genommen hatten, wären die sonst zusammen unglücklich geworden. Ich weiß daher nicht, welche Entwicklung Brian und Jilli hier nehmen. Denn während ich Brian nun mit Kaylar ausprobiere und es vielleicht noch weitere kommen, wo man mal guggen wird in den nächsten Kapiteln, probiere ich bei Jilli auch die Chemie zwischen ihr und Charlie Weasley oder ihr und Fred Weasley. Wer weiß, wer mit dem anderen besser interagiert und es kommt ja auch noch der ein oder andere Neue. Bin eh schon gespannt, wie ihr es mit Kila nun aufnehmt.

Hehe, zu Beginn sollten ja Zweifel entstehen, dass Anna nicht mehr einer der Guten ist, sondern eher kalt geworden ist. Jetzt sind wir in der guten Mitte und es kann gelüftet werden, dass sie sich zwar verändert hat, aber es eben Gründe dafür gab.

Hihi, ich mags, dass ihr die Gespräche zwischen Anna und Harry mögt. Die ziehen sich manchmal ja wirklich Seitenweise hin. Ich bin auch gerade dabei die ersten Kapitel wiederzulesen, weil ich mich wieder erinnern muss, was ich wie geschrieben hatte. Vergesse so was schnell. Außer der Tatsache, dass ich offenbar oft zu schnell geschrieben und beim wiederlesen überlese, dass da mal ein Buchstabe fehlt =.=" sind auch die Geschehnisse wichtig, die ich sonst wiederholt hätte oder jetzt dann auch wieder aufgreife, damit es nicht ungelöst bleibt. Nicknick.

Thx fürs liebe Review =) Liebe Grüße

* * *

Chapter 30 – Who's Kila?

Harry konnte es am nächsten morgen gar nicht abwarten den anderen von dem Training zu erzählen, wenn er auch Geduld üben musste, bis sie eine Freistunden hatten und sich gemeinsam in den Raum der Wünsche verziehen konnten. Wie erwartet war Ron beeindruckt und begeistert davon, Ginny entsprechend interessiert und Hermine flippte komplett enthusiastisch aus.

„Sie hat dir also den _Incursio_ Zauber beigebracht," fiel Hermine allen sofort ins Wort und konnte sich vor Neugierde kaum auf dem Stuhl halten. „Das ist wirklich sehr fortgeschrittene Magie. Nicht mal ein viertel aller Auroren beherrschen diesen Zauber. Man kann ihn nicht mal selbst erlernen. Jeder, der ihn beherrscht, sagt dasselbe. Es braucht einen guten Lehrer, damit man ihn erlernen kann. Er ist die Basis, um richtig mächtige Elementmagie durchführen zu können und sogar noch mehr!"

„Schon klar, Hermine!" sagte Harry laut, damit sie aufhörte enthusiastisch zu brabbeln.

„Wie fühlte es sich an?!" fragte sie weiter und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Man sagt, man fühlt sich richtig erfüllt, wenn man ihn produzieren kann?"

„Man sagt richtig," grinste Harry breit, denn das traf das Gefühl genau.

„Ich bin so gespannt, was sie dir als nächstes beibringt. Bestimmt diesen Zauber mit einem Element auszuführen. Oh – Du musst unbedingt sagen, was es war! Ich bin so neidisch!"

Das ging eine ganze Weile lang so weiter bis sie zum nächsten Unterricht mussten. Ginny und Ron hatten nicht mal Gelegenheit etwas zum Gespräch beizusteuern. So saßen sie in Zaubertränke und brauten den nächsten Trank, den Professor Slughorn von ihnen forderte.

Es war ein sehr komplizierter Trank mit wiedermal dutzenden von nie gehörten Zutaten, die sie zum ersten Mal verwendeten, aber irgendwie interessierte er sich nicht besonders dafür und verließ sich darauf, dass Hermine schon wüsste, was sie da taten.

Die ganze Woche über freute sich Harry auf die Trainingsstunde am Freitag Abend und konnte es nach den Rundgängen gar nicht abwarten wieder im Geschichtsklassenzimmer aufzutauchen. Er fand wie erwartet Professor White vor – allerdings dieses Mal nicht mit Remus und auch nicht mit Sirius, sondern mit einem für Harry einerseits fremden, andererseits auch irgendwie bekannten Mann. Irgendwoher kannte er sein rundliches Gesicht doch?!

„Harry," sagte White als er vor ihnen mehr schlecht als recht bremste.

„Professor White," erwiderte er vorsichtig.

„Das ist dein Gegner für heute," stellte sie den Mann vor, der ihn streng und tief musterte. Einen Namen hatte sie nicht genannt, sondern ihn angedeutet den Schuh zu berühren. Der Mann reiste als erstes, Harry folgte und White kam nur eine Sekunde später nach.

Alle drei standen nur Sekunden später wieder beisammen in der Kammer des Schreckens – neben dem immer noch toten Basilisken. Harry fühlte sich unwohl, kam es ihm doch irgendwie merkwürdig vor, dass die Kreatur da lag als ob sie lediglich schlafen würde. Es wurde sogar noch schlimmer, nachdem er den durchdringenden Blick des Zauberers bemerkte, der ihn nicht los ließ, egal wie oft er sich weg drehte, um ihm nicht ebenfalls direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Dein Gegner heute ist ein Auror. Eine Stufe höher als Remus, was die Duell Erfahrung angeht. Erinnerst du dich noch an den Zauberspruch vom letzten Mal?"

„Incursio," sagte Harry und White nickte. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus bemerkte Harry, dass der Mann ihn immer noch vehement anstarrte. Er spielte einen Moment mit dem Gedanken sich zu ihm umzudrehen, mit seiner Hand die Strähnen an seiner Stirn hochzuheben und DAAAAAA zu rufen, damit er die Narbe in Blitzform endlich sah und aufhörte ihn anzugaffen. White hatte jedoch vorher weitergesprochen, bevor er die Geduld dazu verlor.

„Nun dann. Duelliert euch, Männer."

Sie deutete beide Männer an sich zu ihren Plätzen zu begeben, was der Mann auch ohne zu zögern tat. Harry folgte auf dem Fuß, zog seinen Zauberstab und machte sich für das Duell bereit.

„ _Incursio_!" rief er schließlich zur selben Zeit als der Mann „ _Praestes_ " sprach. Er schaffte den Lichtblitz immer noch ohne Probleme, aber wie auch schon zuvor wurde es von dem Schutzzauber des Gegners absorbiert und plötzlich - „ _Incursio_!" Sein Gegner führte das Duell fort ohne dass Harry damit überhaupt rechnete. „ _Praestes_!" rief er gerade noch rechtzeitig. Das Schutzschild baute sich auf und absorbierte den Angriff. Der Mann sah ihn mit kaltem Ausdruck an, während Harry verwirrt zur Seite blickte. Sollte er etwa wieder angreifen? White aber lächelte sanft.

„Sehr gut," sagte sie anerkennend und war zu ihm hergeschritten. Der Auror näherte sich gleichfalls und wieder ging das anstarren los. Harry drehte sich demonstrativ von ihm weg und wandte sich White zu „Die nötigen Reflexe hast du von Natur aus," merkte sie an. „Sich so etwas anzutrainieren würde Zeit dauern, die wir ohnehin nicht gehabt hätten. Der nächste Schritt ist nun dem Zauber ein Element hinzuzufügen. Feuer. Wasser. Luft. Erde. Das einfachste Element ist Feuer und damit werden wir auch starten.

Kannst du erst mal mit diesen Elementen umgehen, so wird der letzte Schritt sein – den Zauber mit Gryffindor's Magie zu produzieren. Was glaubst du, wie du dem Zauber ein Element hinzufügst, Harry?"

Er dachte angestrengt nach, wenn es auch schwer fiel mit dem Wissen, dass er nach wie vor beobachtet wurde. Konnte der Typ nicht etwas anderes penetrant anstarren? Zum Beispiel den toten Basilisken?!

„In dem ich das Element zum Zauberspruch hinzufüge?"

„Du wirst später noch lernen Zauber anzuwenden ohne diese auszusprechen," sagte White leise. Auch wenn ihn das überraschte, so war es diesmal mehr eine angenehme Überraschung gewesen. Meinte sie das ernst?! Wollte White ihm tatsächlich alles beibringen, was Dumbledore konnte?!

„Also... dann an das Element denken?"

White nickte.

„Für den Anfang musst du beides tun, bis du es schaffst die Zauber ungesagt anwenden zu können. Stell dich auf die Seite und beobachte genau meine Haltung."

Harry nickte und trat von beiden Weg an die Wand. White und der Auror standen Auge in Auge einander gegenüber und hoben gleichzeitig die Zauberstäbe für das Duell.

„ _Incursio ignis_!" sagte White während gleichzeitig vom Auror „ _Aquaticus murus_!" kam. Harry fiel auf, dass der Gegenzauber ein anderer war und dass White den Zauberstab seltsam anders geschwungen hatte – merken konnte er sich die Bewegung jedoch nicht. Hatte sie ein paar Kreise damit geschwungen?! Der rötliche Blitz war viel zu schnell für sein Auge zum erfassen gewesen.

„Du bist dran," sagte sie und er tauschte sehr langsam den Platz mit ihr. Er hatte überlegt zu fragen, wie sie den Zauberstab schwang, aber irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab und so hob er seinen Zauberstab und schwang sich ins Duell.

„ _Incursio Ignis_!"

„ _Aquaticus murus_!"

Nichts. Die Mauer aus Wasser hatte sich vor dem Auror gebildet, aber aus Harry's Zauberstab kam diesmal kein Lichtblitz.

„An Feuer denken," erinnerte White ihn. Harry nickte mit finsterer Miene und wieder machte er sich für das Duell bereit. „Fertig? Los."

„ _Incursio Ignis_!" Feuer!

„ _Aquaticus murus_!"

Wieder nur die Mauer aus Wasser. Harry presste verärgert die Lippen zusammen und wandte sich White zu, welche jedoch verschlossen zurückblickte.

„An Feuer denken," wiederholte sie als glaubte sie, er hätte ihr vorher nicht zugehört.

„Ich hab an Feuer gedacht," sagte er mürrisch.

„Nicht an das _Wort_ Feuer," erwiderte die Professorin jedoch ruhig. „Denke an die Flammen, die Hitze."

„Err -"

„Noch ein Versuch."

Wieder stellten sich beide Männer auf.

„Fertig? Los."

„ _Incursio Ignis_!" Hohe Flammen, kochende Hitze, brennende Glut.

„ _Aquaticus murus_!"

Tatsächlich sah Harry wie ein roter Blitz im Bruchteil einer Sekunde aus der Spitze schoss und wollte gerade wieder erfreut lachen, da -

„Autsch!"

Die Innenseite seiner Hand brannte und er ließ mit einem Mal den Zauberstab fallen. Erschrocken sah er seine Hand an, doch sie war nur leicht rot geworden. White sah ihn schief an.

„Hab ich nicht gesagt, du sollst meine Haltung beobachten?"

„Ich hab gute Reflexe," entgegnete er verärgert. „Kein Fotografisches Gedächtnis!"

Auf seinen dämlichen Blick hin, gluckste der Auror plötzlich vergnügt, was ihn einen dämlichen Blick von White einheimste. Sofort schraubte er das Grinsen ab und räusperte sich.

„Entschuldigung."

Das Auftauchen einer weiteren Person aus dem Stiefel unterbrach die Unterrichtsstunde. Es war Lupin. White deutete Harry an dort mit dem Auror stehen zu bleiben, während sie und Lupin sich auf halbem Wege trafen und sich sehr leise miteinander austauschten. Harry hatte sie dabei beobachtet, konnte aber absolut nicht hören, worum es ging. Nur dass es etwas ernstes war, las er an ihren finsteren Gesichtszügen ab.

„Du bist gut," sagte der Zauberer neben ihm plötzlich und Harry zuckte überrascht auf. Er hatte den Mann schon beinahe vergessen.

„Danke," erwiderte er kurz. „Sie sind also Auror?"

„Im Moment nicht," sagte der Mann ohne näher darauf einzugehen. „Hab gehört, du möchtest Auror werden?"

„Ja, vielleicht."

„Würdest gut rein passen."

Harry sah den Mann interessiert an, aber er hatte sich bereits abgewandt und ebenfalls einen misstrauischen Blick Richtung White und Lupin geworfen. Wieso kam der Mann ihm nur so bekannt vor? Harry kam einfach nicht darauf, wo er ihn schon mal gesehen hatte.

White und Lupin nickten einander zu, dann verschwand Lupin wieder durch den Portschlüssel und White schritt zu ihnen rüber. Ihre Miene war sehr ernst und Harry spürte plötzlich Panik in sich aufkeimen. Es war also irgendetwas passiert...

„Training ist für heute vorbei," begann sie direkt und Harry hatte gerade angesetzt nach dem Grund zu fragen, da kam White bereits mit der Erklärung an. „Kila hat ein Lebenszeichen von sich gegeben."

Kila? Harry's Herz setzte aus. Sie war diejenige, die auf Luna und ihren Vater aufgepasst hatte. Er sah White mit bangem Blick an.

„Die Nachricht war wenig aussagekräftig und wir können nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob es wirklich von ihr stammt oder der Feind dahinter steckt und sie dazu gezwungen hat. Ich kann mich aufgrund meines Zustandes nicht mit ihr treffen. Es wäre zu gefährlich, wenn dies wirklich ein Hinterhalt ist. Genauso wenig kann ich jemand anderes hinschicken, aus den unterschiedlichsten Gründen."

„Ich kann gehen," sagte Harry entschlossen, aber White deutete ihn an Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Ich habe mich mit Remus beraten. Wir haben keine andere Wahl als dich hinzuschicken."

Er wusste nicht, ob er nun erfreut war, weil er eigentlich sein Willen bekam, oder ob er pure Panik empfand, _weil_ er seinen Willen bekam. Er beschloss zu nicken, um zu zeigen, dass er sie gehört hatte. Ob er seine Panik nun gut versteckt hatte oder nicht, sah er ihr nicht an.

„Jilli ist zwar wieder einigermaßen gesund, ihr emotionaler Zustand für diesen Auftrag jedoch ungeeignet. Kaylar Steward und Brian werden dich begleiten.

Brian kennt Kila und Steward wird euch rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen, wenn es doch ein Hinterhalt sein sollte."

Harry nickte erneut, diesmal fühlte er sich sichtlich erleichtert. Er wäre auch alleine gegangen, aber mit einer _Phowlyris_ und einem Freund an seiner Seite, fühlte es sich nicht ganz so schwer an. White und der Auror tauschten einen kurzen Blick, dann nickte er jedoch verstehend und verabschiedete sich von beiden.

„Harry, hat mich gefreut. Mein Sohn hat nicht übertrieben als er von dir erzählt hat. Anna."

„Frank," sagte sie sanft.

Mit einem Nicken entfernte er sich und reiste mit dem Portschlüssel ab. Frank?! Frank? Das war Frank Longbottom?!

„Ja," fuhr die Schulleiterin mit einem milden Lächeln fort. „Das war Frank Longbottom."

Harry fiel halb die Kinnlade herab vor Verwunderung. Er hatte sich Neville's Vater irgendwie anders im Charakter vorgestellt. Vielleicht ein wenig freundlicher oder offener. Jedenfalls nicht eigenartig...

„A-Also ist er wieder komplett gesund?"

„Nicht ganz, nein. Aber gesund genug, um sich mit dir hier unten zu duellieren und dich zu trainieren. War auch für ihn ein guter Einstieg.

Harry, was ich dir jetzt sage, ist sehr wichtig. Was immer auch passiert, ich möchte, dass du dem Folge leistest. Versprichst du das?"

Er nickte, wenn auch sehr zögerlich und mit kritischem Blick.

„Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass es hier gar nicht um die Lovegoods ging, sondern um Kila. Für jemanden wie Lord Voldemort ist sie nicht irgendwer. Erst recht nicht, nachdem Severus Snape wieder für ihn arbeitet."

„Wieso das?" fragte Harry skeptisch.

„Severus Snape wusste sehr vieles über die Mitglieder und ich bin mir sicher, dass du mittlerweile festgestellt hast, dass Voldemort Kinder gern für die Taten ihrer Eltern büßen lässt.

Ob dies nun eine Falle ist oder nicht, in einem Duell darfst und sollst du die neu gelernten Flüche anwenden. Wenn Kaylar dich jedoch aus der Gefahrenzone raus bringen will, _wirst_ du ihr folgen.

Du wirst dich nicht in ein Duell stürzen, selbst wenn Brian oder auch Kila noch in einem Duell stecken. Du wirst nicht weglaufen, um eventuell nach Luna Lovegood und ihren Vater zu suchen, sondern bei Kaylar bleiben. Egal, was auch immer passiert. Du folgst Kaylar Steward. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Harry nickte, wenn auch eher widerwillig. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann konnte er das gar nicht garantieren. Nicht, wenn er die Möglichkeit sah eine Freundin zu retten. White seufzte frustriert.

„Ich werde Miss Granger und Mr Weasley mitschicken."

Und auf einmal sah er überrascht auf.

„Ob es nun blind ist oder nicht. Ich hoffe, dass die beiden einen passenden Einfluss zur gegebenen Zeit auf dich haben werden, wenn es darauf ankommt." Sie lächelte mild und fügte schließlich hinzu: „Außerdem sind sie auch Mitglieder im Orden und wie ich euch kennengelernt habe, würden sie nichts lieber tun als ebenfalls mitkommen."

Sie deutete ihm an den Stiefel zu berühren und beide reisten wieder zurück ins Klassenzimmer.

* * *

Zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt reisten sie mit Hilfe von Steward und quartierten sich in ein Haus mitten im Dickicht eines Waldes ein. Brian erzählte ihnen, dass dies ebenfalls eines von vielen Verstecke des Orden ist und sie hier auf Kila warten würden.

Während also Steward am Fenster stand und mit wachsamen Augen die Gegend beobachtete, machte es sich der Rest im Wohnzimmer bequem.

„Wie viele Häuser hat der Orden des Phönix eigentlich?" fragte Ron während er sich sehr interessiert und neugierig umsah. Selbst dieses Haus sah massiver und fester aus als der Fuchsbau.

„Einige," sagte Brian kurz.

„Und wer bezahlt das?!"

„Uff," machte Brian überrumpelt. „Keine Ahnung. Anna? Mit Dumbledore's Geld? Hat sich keiner dafür je interessiert. Hauptsache, die Häuser waren da."

„Und wir warten hier jetzt auf Kila?" fragte Hermine und fühlte sich sichtlich ein wenig unwohl.

„Yap."

„Sie hat gesagt, sie käme her?"

„So deuten wir ihre Worte."

„Hat sie etwas über Luna geschrieben?" fragte Hermine weiter. Brian zog nachdenklich eine Grimasse.

„Kann sein..."

„Was heißt da _kann sein_?" blaffte Harry misstrauisch. „Entweder hat sie den Namen erwähnt oder nicht?"

„Du kennst Kila nicht," grinste der Freund, kramte den zusammengefalteten Brief aus einer Tasche und reichte sie ihnen rüber. Ron hatte sich hinter Harry und Hermine gestellt, um ebenfalls mitlesen zu können, während sich Hermine zu Harry rüber beugte, um den Brief richtig sehen zu können.

 _Hallo Freunde!_

 _Hab Sehnsucht nach weißen Lilien. Der Mond scheint klar, wie auch sein Schatten._

 _Liebe Grüße, Kila._

Alle drei sahen irritiert zum Freund, welcher nun breit von einem Ohr zum anderen grinste. Ihre Gesichter sagten genau das aus, was er erwartet hatte.

„Weiße Lilien ist das Kennwort von diesem Versteck. Der andere Satz soll interpretiert jeder anders. Könnte aber bedeuten, dass sie von eurer kleinen Freundin und ihrem Vater spricht. Kennt sie wirklich keiner von euch? Kila ging bis vor 5 Jahren noch nach Hogwarts."

„Wirklich?" fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Yap, hat vor 5 Jahre ihren Abschluss erworben. Aber gut, wer kann von Erstklässlern erwarten alle Schüler der Abschlussklasse zu kennen. Sie war ja auch keine Gryffindor."

„Sie kommen," warf Steward plötzlich ein. Augenblicklich war Brian mit gezogenem Zauberstab auf den Beinen und eilte zur Phowlyris an das Fenster.

„Yap, Mond ist eure Freundin und Schatten ihr Vater."

Harry, Hermine und Ron waren sofort gleichfalls erfreut aufgesprungen. Nur Sekunden später öffnete Brian die Tür und ließ Luna, ihren Vater und eine junge, blonde Hexe mit stechend orange farbigem Umhang herein. Letztere hatte sich sofort auf Brian gestürzt und ihn fest umarmt.

Die Hexe hatte lange Haare, war schlank und hübsch und dennoch – Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern ihr in der Schule über dem Weg gelaufen zu sein.

„Euch fehlt nichts?" fragte Brian nachdem er sie wieder losgelassen hatte und sich auch Luna und ihrem Vater zuwandte.

„Nein," antwortete Mr Lovegood. „Wir sind in Ordnung. Dank dieser jungen Dame hier."

Kila lächelte scheu.

„Wir sollten lieber erst mal von hier abhauen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich nicht doch verfolgt wurde. Ein Kaninchen klebte uns sehr lange an den Fersen und ich musste es mit einer Karotte füttern, um uns genug Zeit zur Flucht zu verschaffen."

Harry runzelte ungläubig die Stirn, aber Brian nickte anerkennend.

„Gut, lasst uns verschwinden. Wir haben ein Portschlüssel in der Nähe aufgebaut. Der Kamin funktioniert hier nicht."

„Wieso das? Hat Anna die Flöhe nicht bezahlt und wir dürfen deswegen nicht ihr Netzwerk benutzen?" fragte Kila ernst. Brian grinste und trat allen voran nach draußen. Harry hingegen tauschte kurz Blicke mit Ron und Hermine aus und es war klar, sie alle drei fanden die Hexe gleich merkwürdig. Meinte sie das wirklich ernst?!

* * *

Sie schritten gemeinsam einen dicht bepflanzten Pfad entlang, Steward hinter allen anderen, Brian und Kila an der Front, Mr Lovegood direkt hinter ihnen, mehr wandernd und die Gegend bewundernd als auf der Hut wie Steward, und in der Mitte schließlich Harry und seine Freunde.

„Ich hatte Angst," erzählte Luna als Hermine sie fragte, ob alles in Ordnung war. „Plötzlich waren diese Todesser direkt im Dorf. Wir hatten Glück, dass Kila da war und uns raus brachte. Sie kann sich richtig gut duellieren."

Genau in dem Moment machte es „Huch!" - „Whoa!" und Kila und Brian landeten beide mit ihren Hintern auf dem Boden mit Ron in ihrer Mitte, der über Kila gestolpert war. Hermine und Luna blieben nur deswegen auf ihren Füßen, weil Harry rechtzeitig stoppte. Mr Lovegood stand an der Seite, hatte sich glücklicherweise etwas am Rand des Pfades angesehen, sonst wäre er womöglich unter Ron und auf Kila und Brian gestolpert. Steward stand hinter allen fest auf den Beinen mit einem Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter.

„Sorry," sagte Kila sofort. Brian war als erstes wieder auf den Beinen und half ihr auf während Harry Ron auf die Beine zog. „Gleichgewichtsprobleme. Hab ich einmal alle 2 Monate. Mich hat mal eine Biene gebissen."

„Gebissen?!" wiederholte Hermine Stirn runzelnd.

„Ja!" sagte Luna verständnisvoll. „Arachnobienen. Die verstecken sich mittlerweile sogar in Bäumen in Städten."

„Zeit, Mädels," drängte Brian mit einem amüsierten Grinsen und schon wanderten alle wieder den Pfad in derselben Reihenfolge wie zuvor schon entlang. Harry presste unzufrieden die Lippen zusammen. Irgendwie konnte er es Luna nur schwer glauben, dass diese Hexe sich gut duellieren konnte. Dafür hatte sie zu große Ähnlichkeit mit einer Mischung zwischen Luna und Neville. Verrückt und tollpatschig zugleich.

Sie waren eine ganze Weile still nebenher marschiert bis sie schließlich an einer Stelle stehen blieben.

„Portschlüssel," sagte Brian und deutete auf einen größeren Stein, der bei einem Baumstamm lag. „Ist jedoch von mir, daher funktioniert er nicht ganz so gut. Wir sollten kleinere Gruppen machen. _Key_ , bleibst du hier bis der letzte durch ist?"

Die Phowlyris verzog sichtlich beleidigt die Augenbraue, doch da Brian nicht aufhörte zu grinsen, nickte sie nach einem genervten Augenrollen und schritt zur Seite, wo sie begann mit dem Rücken ihnen zugewandt den Mond über sich zu beobachten.

„Mr Lovegood und Ron zuerst," schlug Brian vor. „Haltet euch gut fest. Die Reise kann holprig werden."

Er zwinkerte und während Luna's Vater kein Problem damit hatte, schien Ron das ganze eher zu verunsichern. Mit bangem Bick fasste er den Portschlüssel auf drei an und prompt waren er und Mr Lovegood verschwunden.

„Müssen etwas warten," sagte Brian auf Harry's verwirrten Ausdruck. „Bringt uns zwar direkt nach Hogwarts, aber wird dennoch etwas dauern. Ist halt Hogwarts, in das wir rein wollen."

Er nickte, wenn auch nach wie vor ziemlich verwundert. Duellieren musste er sich ja nun nicht, wie White dachte.

„Wir wurden nicht verfolgt," sagte Brian zu Kila, die leicht lächelte.

„Weil ich sie abgeschüttelt habe," entgegnete die Hexe jedoch. „Ich hätte mich sonst bestimmt früher gemeldet."

Harry zog eine Grimasse. Da hatte er sich also wochenlang Sorgen gemacht, dass Luna und ihrem Vater etwas passiert war, dabei hatte nur eine irre Hexe die beiden aus Angst vor einem Angriff einer Horde Kaninchen verschleppt...

„Jilli hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht," sagte Brian mit kritischem Blick.

„Ich lad sie auf ein Magarineschnaps in die Drei Besen ein," entgegnete Kila kurz.

„Sie verträgt kein Magarineschnaps."

„Dann halt ein Limettenlikör."

„Verträgt sie auch nicht."

„Was verträgt sie noch mal?"

„Tee."

Kila sah Brian dämlich an, aber er zuckte grinsend die Schultern.

„Die nächsten! Hermine und Luna?"

Erstere gab Harry einen mitfühlenden Blick bevor sie wie ihre Mitschülerin auch auf drei den Portschlüssel berührte.

„Das läuft heut ja mal tatsächlich ganz ohne Probleme ab," stellte Brian überrascht fest. „Sonst läuft immer irgendetwas schief."

Steward riss plötzlich wachsam ihre Augen auf.

„Vorsicht!" brüllte sie hinter. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, Harry konnte nur mit Mühe sehen, was überhaupt passierte, hatten Kila und Brian ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen und ihre ersten Flüche produziert. Ihr Gegner war aber nicht irgendwer. Es war diese Phowlyris, die Harry einmal im Wald begegnet war. Die _ewige_ Phowlyris, die auf Voldemort's Seite stand.

Harry konnte gar nicht schnell genug reagieren, da wurde er entwaffnet und verlor seinen Zauberstab. Die Phowlyris hatte ihn angestarrt und ihm ihre Handfläche entgegengestreckt und auf einmal spürte er das unbändige Gefühl zu schreien. Alles in ihm verkrampfte sich, brannte, pochte – Luft! Er bekam keine Luft mehr und so schnell wie es gekommen war, verschwand es auch wieder. Harry fiel zu Boden und landete auf alle Vieren. Er keuchte und schnappte heftig nach Luft. Er hörte Flüche, Brian, Kila... Steward... weitere Stimmen. Da waren noch weitere Todesser. Harry versuchte sich zusammenzureißen und aufzustehen, aber seine Beine fühlten sich wie Wackelpudding an und er stürzte wieder hinab. Jede Bewegung schmerzte plötzlich.

Es gab eine Explosion ganz in seiner Nähe. Der Portschlüssel war zerstört worden.

„Harry! Weg von hier!"

Bevor er überhaupt reagieren konnte, hatte Kila ihn am Arm gepackt und nur ein Augenblick später wurde er durch Gummi hindurchgequetscht. Es fühlte sich erheblich stickiger an als sonst. Er war schon einige Male Seit-an-Seit appariert, aber nie war es so lange, so erdrückend und so würgend gewesen. Als er wieder frei atmen konnte und die Augen aufbekam, war es still geworden. Keine Flüche, keine Stimmen, keine anderen Menschen. Nur Kila und er mitten in einem Waldstück.

„Bist du okay?!" fragte Kila sorgenvoll. „Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich appariere selten Seit-an-Seit. Mir wurde gesagt, dass man das zum kotzen findet."

Das war genau das Wort, das er nicht hören wollte, denn prompt kam der Würgereflex und er übergab sich auf der Wiese.

Es dauerte etwas bis die Nachwirkung abklang und er nicht mehr das Bedürfnis hatte sich festhalten zu müssen, weil sich sonst die Gegend um ihn herum nicht aufhörte zu drehen.

„Wo sind wir hier?"

„Noch im Wald," antwortete Kila. „Wir müssen abwarten, dass keiner der Todesser oder diese Phowlyris bei uns auftauchen. Erst dann können wir weiter apparieren. Brian und Ich haben ein Treffpunkt ausgemacht, aber wir können dort erst auftauchen, wenn wir sicher sind, dass uns keiner verfolgt."

Harry nickte vorsichtig. Wenn er es nämlich zu schnell tat, kam der Wunsch sich zu übergeben wieder zurück. Kila hatte ihn noch mal besorgt angesehen, dann aber setzte sie sich ebenfalls auf die Wiese hinab, zog ihre Knie an ihre Brust, schlang ihre Arme um ihre Beine und begann zu wippen.

„Es tut mir echt leid," wiederholte sie leise und sah ihn sichtlich betrübt an. Er winkte jedoch ab.

„Schon okay... Ich leb noch."

Das schien sie aufzumuntern, denn nun kroch ihr endlich ein sanftes Lächeln über die Lippen. Sie war schon okay und da sie eine Freundin von Jilli war, wollte er zumindest freundlich sein.

„Du bist groß geworden," stellte sie umsichtig fest. Harry sah verwundert auf.

„Hm?"

„Ich ging doch auch mal nach Hogwarts. Ich war dabei als du dem Hause Gryffindor zugeteilt wurdest."

„Err – stimmt. Brian hat so etwas erwähnt."

Kila kicherte amüsiert.

„Du warst noch so klein und heute bist du so groß. Hast du etwa Streckflüche auf dich selbst angewandt?!"

„Nein, hab ich nicht," sagte er beleidigt. Wieso sollte er das bitte sehr tun? Harry konnte sich einfach nicht daran erinnern, sie je gesehen zu haben und das konnte man ihm offenbar ansehen, denn Kila kicherte erneut. Er stellte sehr schnell fest, dass er ihr kichern nicht mochte. Es erinnerte ihn an Bellatrix Lestrange.

„Ich glaube, bei dir hat jeder genauer hingesehen. Harry Potter, der Junge, der überlebt hat."

Er mochte sie von Sekunde zu Sekunde weniger...

„Tut mir leid," sagte sie plötzlich erneut betrübt und vergrub ihr Gesicht halb hinter ihren Knien.

„Ich bin nervös."

„Nervös?" fragte Harry irritiert. In dieser Haltung erweckte sie wieder Mitleid in ihm.

„Du bist Harry Potter," sagte sie kleinlaut.

Jetzt kam wieder der Mist, dachte Harry entnervt. Der berühmte Harry Potter, der Auserwählte. Er wusste nicht was schlimmer war, wenn man ihn damit aufzog und lächerlich machte oder ihn wie ein schlechter, anhänglicher Fan nervte.

„Du bist James' Sohn," fügte sie hinzu und sofort sah er überrascht auf.

„Häh?" machte Harry nun verrückt.

Kila seufzte leise.

„Hat dir niemand gesagt, _wer_ ich bin?"

Er runzelte die Stirn und sah sie skeptisch an.

„Du bist ein Mitglied des Orden des Phönix?" sagte er misstrauisch. Kila seufzte erneut.

„Meine Mutter ist Melissa Kingcade."

Mochte er sie vorher von Sekunde zu Sekunde weniger, so mochte er sich gerade von Sekunde zu Sekunde weniger. Sie wirkte genauso wie diejenigen, die Malfoy und seine Freunde die letzten Jahre immer in der Schule schikaniert hatte, nur schien er hier Malfoy und seine Freunde zu sein.

„Ich weiß nicht wer das ist," sagte Harry ehrlich. So wie sie das aussprach, glaubte sie offenbar, dass er es wusste und dass ihn der Name womöglich auch aufregen sollte. Das tat es nicht. Kila seufzte und machte sich noch mal um ein Stückchen kleiner hinter ihren Knien.

„Dein Dad und meine Mum waren zu Schulzeiten ein Paar. In der 6. Klasse," erzählte Kila vorsichtig. „Und meine Mum war... Sie war jemand, der für Du-weißt-schon-wem gearbeitet hat. Und das schon zu Schulzeiten."

Harry sah sie aufmerksam an. Nein, das hatte er nicht gewusst. Ihm kam plötzlich ein weiterer, sehr viel erschreckenderer Gedanke, denn wenn Kila 5 Jahre älter war als er und sein Vater und ihre Mutter in der 6. Klasse ein Paar waren... Er schluckte hart und wandte sich ihr mit entsetztem Blick zu.

„Meine Mum, ihr Onkel, ihre Eltern, jeder von ihnen war durch und durch auf seiner Seite. Ist schwer aus dem Schatten herauszutreten, wenn man weiß, wo die Wurzeln von jemandem liegen. Leute sehen dich anders an, wenn sie die Wahrheit kennen. Viele aus dem Orden betrachten mich mit anderen Augen deswegen. Ich bin nicht dumm. Ich hab Ohren und höre sie reden. Meine Wurzeln sind schwarzmagisch und du bist ganz offensichtlich das genaue Gegenteil. Deine Geschichte ist das genaue Gegenteil. Daher meine Nervosität..."

„Aber du bist im Orden des Phönix und stehst doch gegen Voldemort?"

Kila zuckte zusammen als er den Namen aussprach.

„So wie Peter Pettigrew einmal, so wie Severus Snape noch bis vor einem Jahr? Aber danke für deine Worte -" setzte sie nun weniger eingeschüchtert hinzu und hatte ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Schön zu sehen, dass du wie Jilli reagierst. Da fällt mir direkt ein Stein vom Herzen."

Harry nickte verstehend. Kurzzeitig hatte auch er sich gefragt, wie es sein kann, dass sie im Orden ist, wenn doch ihre ganze Familie hinter Voldemort stand. Andererseits, war es nicht auch dasselbe mit Sirius' und seiner Familie?!

„Was sagt deine Mum dazu, dass du im Orden bist?"

„Meine Mum ist tot," sagte sie traurig. „Sie ist gestorben als ich 2 war. Ich kann mich kaum an sie erinnern. Ich bin danach einige Jahre im Waisenhaus aufgewachsen. Meine Großeltern sind sogar noch vor meiner Mum gestorben und ihr Onkel wollte wohl nicht für mich sorgen, weshalb er mich in ein Waisenhaus gab. Er starb einige Monate später ebenfalls. Hab ich zumindest herausgefunden, als ich alt genug dazu war. Ich bin die letzte der Kingcade Familie... Kann also keiner von ihnen etwas dazu sagen. Aber wenn – dann würden sie sich wohl im Grabe umdrehen."

Sie versuchte das ganze wegzukichern, aber es klappte überhaupt nicht. Man sah ihr an, wie wenig sie es zum lachen fand und prompt fühlte sich Harry, obgleich er das Kichern immer noch nicht mochte, noch schlechter. Da er nun aber glaubte, dass sie das nur tat, um ihre Unsicherheit zu verbergen, versuchte er das schlechte kichern einfach so hinzunehmen.

„Ich verurteile dich nicht," sagte er ehrlich und das war nichts als die Wahrheit. Jetzt zumindest.

Kila lächelte sanft.

„Was ist mit deinem Vater?" fragte er weiter. Bitte lass es nicht mein Dad sein, bitte lass es nicht mein Dad sein...

„Keine Ahnung," antwortete sie bedrückt. „Will mir keiner sagen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie es wissen oder nicht oder ob sie es wissen und mir nur nicht sagen wollen, wer es ist, weil er vielleicht ein richtiger Mistkerl gewesen sein könnte... oder _ist_. Wieso wuchs ich sonst Jahrelang in einem Waisenhaus auf? Ich hab Dumbledore früher mal gefragt, aber er sagte er wüsste es nicht. Anna war ja Jahrelang für tot gehalten worden. Ich hab sie seit ihrer Rückkehr nicht gefragt weil – mir ist es ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr wichtig wer er ist."

Harry nickte nachdenklich.

„Dann gehörtest du dem Hause Slytherin an?"

„Oh nein. Der Hut wollte mich nach Slytherin schicken, aber ich bat ihn darum es nicht zu tun. Mit all der Vorbelastung durch meine Mum, ihre Familie und wenn mein Vater wirklich so ein schlimmer Mensch war... Ich bat ihn mich woanders hinzuschicken, nur nicht nach Slytherin. Daraufhin kam ich nach Hufflepuff und hatte da 7 wunderbare Jahre meines Lebens. Fernab von all dem Unsinn von wegen Reinblut und was weiß ich."

Harry nickte erneut, wenn auch etwas verwundert.

„Ich kann mich gar nicht an dich erinnern."

„Verständlich," entgegnete sie und war ihm eindeutig auch nicht böse deswegen. „In meinen ersten beiden Jahren in Hogwarts hab ich auch die Oberstufenschüler aus den anderen Häusern nicht beachtet. War viel zu sehr mit mir selbst und meinen Freunden beschäftigt. Ich hab auch kein Quidditch gespielt. Hab dir zwar zugesehen in den ersten beiden Jahren, wenn du gegen unsere Mannschaft gespielt hast, sonst war da aber kein großes Interesse daran."

„Aber du hast dich an mich erinnert?"

„Wie gesagt, es ist schwer sich nicht an dich zu erinnern. Außerdem mag ich deine Schwester sehr gern und Jilli hat immer gern über dich gesprochen."

Harry lächelte sanft.

„Du weißt, dass sie meine Schwester ist?"

„Oh, keine Sorge. Ich weiß das nur, weil sie mir erzählt hat, dass sie von deinen Eltern adoptiert wurde als wir über deinen Dad sprachen. James war sehr nett zu mir. Er und Anna waren die ersten Erwachsenen, die so nett zu mir waren. Im Waisenhaus waren die Aufseher immer sehr streng und ich war anders als die anderen Kinder. Ich hatte keine Freunde und kam mit anderen Kindern nicht zurecht. Sie wollten auch nie etwas mit mir zu tun haben. Den Aufpassern war ich egal – Oh jeh!" Nun vergrub sie fast ihren ganzen Kopf hinter ihren Knien.

„Tut mir leid. Du musst mich ja für total jämmerlich und doof halten..."

„Nein, gar nicht," sagte Harry schmunzelnd und war erleichtert, als sie ihren Kopf wieder anhob und ganz scheu lächelte.

„Du hast meinen Dad also kennengelernt?"

Kila nickte mit einem warmen Lächeln.

„Als ich 5 war. Anna hat mich da aus dem Waisenhaus geholt und mich ihm vorgestellt. Keine Ahnung warum. Er war echt freundlich. Hat sich um mich gekümmert. Dann haben sie mich in eine Zaubererfamilie gebracht, die sich ab da an um mich gekümmert hat. Sie waren nett. Eben sehr alt. Es waren Auroren, die selber keine Kinder hatten, nun aber zu alt wurden, um ihren Job noch länger zu machen oder um dennoch Kinder zu bekommen.

Hm... Es wird Zeit. Wir haben lang genug gewartet. Lass uns einen Versuch zum apparieren wagen."

Harry nickte, stand auf und apparierte mit ihr leider erneut Seit-an-Seit. Glücklicherweise war die Gegend in der sie herauskamen tatsächlich ruhig und menschenleer gewesen. Er fühlte sich dieses Mal auch weniger übel und hoffte, dass es beim ersten Mal nur an ihrer Nervosität lag.

„Brian und Steward?" fragte Harry, da er keinen von beiden irgendwo sah.

„Hoffentlich da, wo wir als nächstes hin apparieren," sagte sie etwas unsicher und reichte ihm wieder die Hand. Harry wollte sie gerade erfassen, da tauchte der erste Todesser um sie herum auf.

„Achtung!" rief er gerade noch rechtzeitig. Beide tauchten ab und der Fluch des Todessers traf ins Leere. Harry fuchtelte gerade nach seinem Zauberstab, da hatte Kila ihren bereits gezogen und gegen den Todesser gerichtet.

„ _Petrificus Totalus_!"

Der Todesser erstarrte auf der Stelle und fiel bewegungsunfähig zu Boden.

„Schnell," sagte sie hastig. „Bevor noch mehr auftauchen."

Harry nickte und erfasste ihre Hand. Zumindest sah er nun, dass sie tatsächlich nicht ganz so tollpatschig war, wie er zuerst angenommen hatte, denn ihr Ganzkörperklammerfluch war nicht ohne.

* * *

Sie tauchten in einer anderen Gegend des Waldes wieder auf und Harry war froh Brian und Steward dort anzutreffen.

„Du bist ein Idiot!" hatte Steward ihn angebrüllt. Brian zeigte mit dem Finger auf sich selbst und sah extrem schief zurück.

„Iiiiiiiich?"

„Ja, du!" sagte sie erbost. „Wie konntest du einfach so den Plan ändern?! Ich war für Harry's Schutz verantwortlich. Nicht Kila!"

„Kila war näher dran und ich hab den Plan nicht _geändert_ , ich hab versucht dich davor zu bewahren gefangen zu werden."

„Gefangen werden? Ich?! Ich bin eine Phowlyris! Die Person, die mich fängt -"

Sie stockte, denn ihr wurde just bewusst, dass der Satz kein Sinn ergab. Es gab Personen, die sie einfangen konnten.

„Einsicht! Endlich," witzelte Brian sanft schmunzelnd. „Dir scheint nicht bewusst zu sein, dass du auf Voldemort's Abschussliste genauso weit oben stehst, wie Harry und Anna. Wenn seine Leute also auf euch treffen, glaubst du nicht, dass sie die Gelegenheit wahrnehmen und sich dich krallen, statt Kila oder Harry? Gerade wenn sie ebenfalls noch eine Phowlyris im Schlepptau haben, die dir ganz nebenbei absolut ebenbürtig in Punkto Magie ist?"

Das Gesicht von Kaylar hatte sich grimmig verfinstert. Seine Worte zeigten Wirkung.

„Hem Hem," räusperte sich Kila hörbar laut. Harry winkte peinlich berührt. Hatten die beiden sie wirklich nicht gehört? Sie standen immerhin nicht seit eben hier. Kaylar sah die beiden unangenehm an, Brian dagegen runzelte verwundert die Stirn.

„Anklopfen wäre nett statt lauschen?" warf er an Kila gewandt zu ihnen rüber.

„Anklopfen?!" entgegnete sie und zuckte überrascht zurück. „Wo denn bitte?" Das hier war kein abgeschlossener Raum, sondern offener Wald.

„Na so -" BANG! Brian disapparierte. BANG! Er tauchte wieder auf. Kila rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte schließlich amüsiert den Kopf.

„Ich werds mir merken," sagte sie mit mächtig viel Ironie in der Stimme. Harry konnte sich das Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen.

* * *

Zurück in Hogwarts wurden Luna, ihr Vater und Kila auf die Krankenstation gebracht, damit Pomfrey sich um den Gesundheitszustand der drei kümmern konnte. Auch wenn Kila versicherte, dass nichts passiert war und sie sich nur versteckt hatten, wollte Professor White auf Nummer sicher gehen.

Brian und Jilli hatten gewartet bis Pomfrey mit der Untersuchung fertig war, um sich dann mit der Freundin zurückzuziehen. Hermine und Ron waren ebenfalls heil durch den Portschlüssel gekommen und hatten eigentlich auf Harry warten wollen, doch er entschuldigte sich und suchte stattdessen das Gespräch mit Professor White. Er folgte ihr durch die Gänge hindurch vom Krankenflügel weg.

„Kila hat mir erzählt, wer ihre Mutter ist," begann er kaum, dass sie um die Ecke gebogen waren.

„Verstehe," erwiderte White komplett ruhig.

„Abgesehen davon, hab ich mir jedoch eine Frage gestellt und ich bin mir sicher, sie wissen die Antwort."

„So?"

„Kila sagt, sie wisse nicht, wer ihr Vater ist. Aber sie ist 5 Jahre älter als ich und sie sagte, mein Vater und ihre Mutter wären damals zusammen gewesen. Und mein Vater war nett zu ihr als sie sich kennenlernten."

„Braucht kein Genie, um die Schlussfolgerung zu ziehen?" sagte White ohne ihn angesehen zu haben. Stattdessen schritt sie weiter sehr ruhig und gelassen neben ihm her.

„Also stimmt es?" fragte Harry gekränkt. Er konnte bis heute mit ihrer merkwürdigen Art nicht umgehen, aber wenn es um etwas ging, was ihn innerlich aufwühlte, dann machte ihn diese Art gar wahnsinnig. White schmunzelte.

* * *

Vor 16 Jahren

Anna kam nach einem Klopfen aus einem Zimmer zur Haustür und öffnete diese, um James herein zu lassen. Das Haus war eines der Verstecke des Orden des Phönix in einem abgelegenen Dorf in England.

„Du hast gerufen und hier bin ich," sagte er sichtlich unzufrieden. „Sagt die beste Freundin sofort, taucht der beste Freund auch auf der Stelle ohne wenn und aber direkt auf – egal, ob er eigentlich etwas vor hatte oder nicht. Was sind schon 500 Meilen, wenn die beste Freundin einen -"

„Schon gut, schon gut," bremste sie ihn, bevor seine Ausführungen ihrer Unverschämtheit gar kein Ende mehr nahmen. „Ich hab einen Grund dafür, okay? Also -"

Sie wollte gerade erzählen, da runzelte James jedoch die Stirn und fixierte etwas hinter ihr, was sie daran hinderte zu beginnen. Sie drehte sich um und sah ein kleines 5jähriges Mädchen mit langen, blonden Haaren und tiefbraunen Augen in einem Spalt zwischen Tür und Angel hervorlugen. Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen als alle Augenpaare auf ihr lagen und nur eine Sekunde später kam sie herausgerannt und versteckte sich halb hinter den Beinen der Hexe. Hin und wieder warf sie einen sehr vorsichtigen und kurzen Blick zur Seite auf James, rutschte aber bei Blickkontakt sofort wieder in Deckung hinter Anna's Beine.

James wurde augenblicklich leichenblass im Gesicht. Er starrte entgeistert von dem Mädchen zurück zur Freundin und schluckte hart. Anna sah schief zurück.

„James Potter -" Sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um den Blick auf das kleine Mädchen frei zu machen, was verängstigt zu zittern begann. „Kila Kingcade."

Das Kind hatte sich sofort wieder hinter Anna versteckt und sich mit beiden Händen fest an ihre Beine gekrallt.

„Kingcade?" wiederholte James. Das Entsetzen war nicht aus seinem Ausdruck gewichen, stattdessen war es noch schlimmer geworden. „Wie _Melissa Kingcade_ Kingcade?"

„Yap," antwortete sie sehr kurz, um ihm Zeit zum verdauen zu geben. Sie schob das kleine Mädchen hervor und hielt sie mit beiden Händen an ihren Schultern auf der Stelle, damit sie nicht wieder verschwinden konnte. Das Kind hatte sich verängstigt jedoch erneut an Anna's Beine gekrallt. Die Hexe kniete sich zu dem kleinen Mädchen herab und lächelte fürsorglich.

„Kila. James ist ein Freund. Ein Freund deiner Mum. Er wird dir nichts tun. Er ist ein guter Zauberer."

Das kleine Mädchen schien tatsächlich nicht mehr ganz so ängstlich zu sein und warf ihm stattdessen sehr schüchterne Blicke gemischt mit einem sehr scheuen Lächeln zu. James schüttelte die Panik ab und versuchte freundlich zurückzublicken.

„James? Magst du Kila nicht etwas vorlesen? Es ist spät und sie ist müde. Kila? Magst du das?"

„Jaaaaa," piepste sie lieb. Ein Blick zwischen beiden Freunden reichte und James nickte schließlich.

„Klar... Warum nicht."

Das Mädchen hatte ihre kleine Hand um seinen Finger geschlossen und ihn mit sich in das andere Zimmer gezogen, aus dem sie herausgerannt war. Anna sah zu, wie sich beide auf das Bett setzten, er sie zudeckte, sich neben ihr auf das Bett setzte und mit dem Lesen begann. Kila hatte zwar anfangs noch die Decke fest bis zum Kinn rauf gezogen und war sichtlich unsicher, ob er wirklich ein guter Mensch war, doch nach nur kurzem lesen hatte sie auf einmal ihren kleinen Kopf zwischen seinem Schoss und Arm durchgeschlengelt und ihn als Kissen benutzt. An ihn gekuschelt schlief sie irgendwann tatsächlich friedlich vor sich hin. James wartete noch etwas, bis er sicher war, dass sie auch wirklich fest schlief. Dann legte er das Buch beiseite und rutschte vorsichtig von ihr weg.

Er schritt zu Anna ins andere Zimmer zurück und setzte sich zu ihr an den runden Tisch. Sie hatte nicht gesprochen und er musste erst noch Worte finden. James schluckte hart und starrte sie ungläubig an.

„Ist sie..." Er bekam das Wort nicht mal heraus, so benommen fühlte er sich gerade.

„Den Verdacht hatte ich auch," sagte Anna und entließ ihn glücklicherweise aus der Pflicht sich überwinden zu müssen. „Deswegen hab ich dich geholt, damit du Zeit mit ihr verbringst und ich eure Magien miteinander beurteilen kann."

James schloss entsetzt die Augen und vergrub sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen.

„Ich glaub mir wird schlecht."

„James," sagte sie sanft. „Kila ist _nicht_ deine Tochter."

Sofort nahm er die Hände wieder herab und starrte die Hexe lange an. Diesmal war es eine Mischung aus Erleichterung und immer noch blankes Entsetzen. Dennoch, er atmete erleichtert aus.

„Nein?" fragte er noch mal nach. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich bin mir sicher. Ihre Magie und deine könnten unterschiedlicher nicht sein. Ich hatte den Verdacht, weil sie 5 Jahre alt ist und vor 5 Jahren, du und Melissa, ein sehr belebtes Jahr zusammen hattet."

„Sie ist 5?"

„Ja. Ich bin ihr begegnet als ich ein neues Versteck für den Orden akquirieren wollte. Sie war mit einer Spielgruppe von Kindern in der Nähe und – den Blick, den du gerade hattest als du sie sahst, denn hatte ich auch. Sie ist ihrer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten.

Ich mein, es ist ja allgemein nicht so, dass Kinder in dem Alter aussehen wie ihre Eltern in dem Alter ausgesehen haben, aber Kila sieht eindeutig aus wie Melissa in dem Alter. Ich hab Fotos verglichen und es ist wirklich erstaunlich.

Ich hab mit den Verantwortlichen vor Ort gesprochen und so herausbekommen, dass sie mit 2 Jahren in das Waisenhaus gebracht wurde. Ein Mann hatte sie da abgegeben. Adam Kingcade. Ich hab die Erinnerung der Frau gesehen, die das Mädchen damals annahm.

Er sagte Kila's Namen, nicht aber seinen. Seitdem ist sie im Waisenhaus und kommt mit keinem der anderen Kinder klar. Zieht sich zurück, spricht kaum, hat Angst vor alles und allem. In ihr fließt Magie, daran bestand für mich kein Zweifel. Ich hab sofort mit Dumbledore gesprochen und wir haben daraufhin beschlossen sie von da wegzuholen. Da wir nun wissen, dass du nicht der Vater bist, werden wir sie einer Zaubererfamilie übergeben, die sich ab nun an um sie kümmert."

„Einer Zaubererfamilie?" fragte er Stirn runzelnd. Anna lächelte amüsiert.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Lilli Melissa's Tochter aufnehmen möchte? Und habt ihr beide nicht schon genug zu tun mit zwei Kindern?"

James lächelte traurig.

„Ich wollte auch nicht vorschlagen sie aufzunehmen. Nur... warum nicht zur Familie des Vaters? Wenn ich es nicht bin – gibt es doch eigentlich nicht viele? Abgesehen davon, dass sie mich offenbar mit einem anderen in der Zeit betrogen hat – kann ich mir zumindest nicht viele vorstellen."

„Ich auch nicht," sagte sie sanft und wieder reichte dieser eine Blick, um die Antwort zu wissen. James schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Traurig? Nein, er wusste nicht, was er war. Frustriert? Verärgert? Wütend? Enttäuscht? Voller Zorn?

„James -" setzte sie an, doch er war bereits aufgesprungen und hatte mit voller Wucht den Stuhl weggetreten. Zornig! Definitiv!

„JAMES!" sagte Anna laut, um ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„Das ganze Jahr über!" fauchte er jedoch aufgebracht. „Ich war mit ihr über ein Jahr zusammen! Ich war treu, ich hab sie geliebt! Wirklich geliebt! Und sie hat mich betrogen. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie oft sie es mit Cord Malfoy getan hat, wenn es schon zu einem Kind kam! Ich bin ein solcher, verdammter, blöder Vollidiot!"

„James, du -"

„Ein Jahr! Ich hätte viel früher mit Lilli zusammen sein können. Wenn ich daran denke, was sie das Jahr über durchgemacht hatte während Melissa -" Er stoppte und raufte sich verärgert die Haare. „Ich ARSCH!"

„James, Kila ist wach."

Erst jetzt fluchte und brüllte er nicht mehr weiter. Das kleine Mädchen lugte wieder verängstigt zwischen Tür und Angel hervor und versteckte sich halb hinter der Wand. Ihre Hände zitterten und ihre Augen waren voller Furcht. James seufzte und schritt vorsichtig zu dem Mädchen rüber. Sie war sofort zusammengezuckt und hatte sich förmlich am Türrahmen festgekrallt als er sich zu ihr hinab kniete. Das letzte was er wollte war dem Mädchen Furcht einzujagen.

„Es tut mir leid," sagte er ehrlich und auch seine Stimme war wieder viel sanfter geworden. „Hab keine Angst vor mir. Ich verspreche, ich tue dir nichts."

„Du bist so laut geworden," hauchte sie kaum hörbar. James versuchte zu lächeln. Das Mädchen war nicht frech, war nicht stark oder finster wie ihre Mutter oder auch ihr Vater. Sie war das komplette Gegenteil und er mochte sich selbst dafür nicht sich ihr gegenüber so schlecht verhalten zu haben.

„Das stimmt. Ich war... Ich war aufgebracht. Das war alles."

„Liest du mir vielleicht noch mal etwas vor? Bitte?"

Er sah Kila einen Moment lang an, musterte sie, dann aber nickte er liebevoll.

„Natürlich."

Er führte sie an der Hand wieder zurück ins Bett, setzte sich hin und wieder hatte sie sich sofort an ihn gekuschelt und festgekrallt.

Diesmal dauerte es länger bis sie endlich einschlief und er sich wieder zu Anna nach draußen gesellte. Sie saß nach wie vor am selben Platz, hatte ihn nun aber mit einem mitfühlenden Blick betrachtet. Er seufzte frustriert und setzte sich in entgegengesetzter Richtung neben der Hexe hin.

„Wann ist sie geboren worden?" fragte er nach einiger Zeit. Anna schien ihm die Zeit geben zu wollen, das zu verarbeiten, aber er brauchte keine Zeit. Er brauchte Antworten.

„Keine Ahnung," sagte sie leise, bedacht darauf ihn nicht wieder zu verärgern. „Adam Kingcade hat nichts gesagt als er sie brachte. Man hat ihr daraufhin als Geburtstag den Tag gegeben, an dem er sie hergebracht hat. 10. Dezember."

James lachte traurig.

„Direkt nach ihrem Tod," stellte er bitter fest. „Melissa stirbt und der Schwachmat gibt ihr Baby weg. Was denkst du, wann sie Kila geboren hat?"

„Schwer zu sagen," sagte sie umsichtig. „Du weißt, dass magische Schwangerschaften unberechenbar sind und gerade mit Melissa's Möglichkeiten so etwas zu verstecken. Ihr wusstet auch nicht, dass ich in der Siebten schwanger war."

Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Sie hatte damit nicht ganz unrecht.

„Und Melissa und du hattet sehr oft eure Differenzen und Auszeiten."

„Seit wann bedeutet _Auszeit nehmen_ mit _jemand anderem ein Kind zu zeugen_?"

Anna zuckte unangenehm mit dem Mundwinkel.

„Es ist eben Lissy. Sie kann das Kind jederzeit bekommen haben, wenn wir Ferien hatten. Ich nehme aber an, es war in den Sommerferien der 6. Klasse."

„Wusste Cord davon?" Es war eine weitere Frage, auf die er eine Antwort suchte. Anna schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er sie wirklich geliebt hat."

„Weil er dich geliebt hat?" wandte James ein und Anna lächelte traurig.

„Ich glaube, sie haben einander angezogen und es war schwer für sie diese Anziehungskraft zu ignorieren. Aber Melissa liebte dich. Ein Kind von Cord zu bekommen hättest du ihr nie verziehen und hätte sie ihm davon erzählt, hätte er das niemals für sich behalten.

Sie war jedoch aber auch ein guter Mensch, deswegen behielt sie Kila. Wie du weißt, war ich nach unserem Streit sehr selten bei den Kingcades. Ich denke, sie hatten bestimmt genug Leute eingestellt, um auf Melissa's Kind aufzupassen. Es würde erklären, warum Lissy sich gerade im letzten Jahr so verändert hatte. Zu viel Pillen, Ausraster, Rückfälle. Es muss für sie unerträglich gewesen sein zu sehen, dass sie dich langsam an Lilli verlor.

Sie hat mich so gut aus ihren Gedanken gesperrt, dass ich das wirklich nicht bemerkt habe. Ich mein, ich wusste, dass sie etwas bedrückte und etwas nicht in Ordnung war, aber... ein Kind? Sie hätte sich womöglich nie von ihrem Onkel gelöst, wenn er ihre Tochter als Druckmittel einsetzte."

James nickte bedrückt.

„Was wird aus ihr? Kila, mein ich. Gebt ihr sie an die Malfoys?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Cord ist tot. Selbst wenn er noch leben würde, wüsste ich nicht, ob er für ein Kind mit Melissa sorgen würde. Und Lucius Malfoy weiß eh nicht, dass sein Bruder eine Tochter hat und -" Sie warf einen traurigen Blick in das Zimmer, wo man das friedlich schlafende Mädchen sehen konnte. Sie war wirklich das Abbild ihrer Mutter. „Vielleicht kann sie ein anderen Weg einschlagen als es ihre Eltern taten. Man sollte ihr zumindest die Möglichkeit geben einen eigenen Weg zu beschreiten."

James nickte nachdenklich, dann wandte er sich der Freundin auch zu.

„Habt ihr eine Familie, die sie aufnimmt?"

„Zwei Auroren, die nun in den Ruhestand wechseln und keine Kinder haben. Es sind gute Menschen und sie werden sich gut um sie kümmern. Es wäre jedoch nett, wenn du dich bis dahin ein wenig um sie kümmerst, bis die Auroren bereit sind."

„Sicher."

„Erzählst du es Lilli?"

James schnaubte frustriert.

„Melissa Kingcade ist Vergangenheit und das sollte auch so bleiben. Lilli hat genug anderes um die Ohren und – Kila ist ja nicht meine Tochter. Wenn alles ruhiger geworden ist, dann erzähl ich's ihr. Ich hab keine Geheimnisse vor Lilli."

Er schmunzelte und die Freundin lächelte traurig zurück. Es war traurig und zwar für alle Beteiligten.

* * *

Heute

Harry hatte White immer noch neugierig angesehen und ihre Ruhe und Verschlossenheit machte ihn halb wahnsinnig. Er verstand nicht, wie Sirius damit zurechtkommen konnte, wenn er selbst sich stark zurückhalten musste nicht plötzlich verärgert zu schnauben.

„Nein," antwortete sie schließlich. „James ist nicht ihr Vater."

Harry fiel unweigerlich ein Stein vom Herzen. Es war nichts gegen Kila. Er glaubte nur, dass er nicht damit hätte umgehen können, wenn es der Fall gewesen wäre.

„Kennen Sie ihren Vater?"

Erstaunlicherweise nickte sie. Die Frage war ihm mehr herausgerutscht. Mit einer Antwort hatte er eigentlich nicht gerechnet.

„Kila's Vater war wie ihre Mutter auch ein Untergebener von Voldemort und wie ihre Mutter, wurde auch ihr Vater von dem dunklen Lord getötet. Sie ist die Tochter zweier Todesser."

Harry war verwirrt. Wie konnte das sein? Er kannte die Hexe zwar nicht besonders gut, aber der erste Eindruck, den er von ihr hatte, war alles andere als der einer Person, die irgendwie den dunklen Künsten zugetan sein könnte und sich eines Tages zum Todesser entwickeln würde.

„Aber... der sprechende Hut hat sie nicht nach Slytherin geschickt?"

White lächelte sanft.

„Kila ist ein sehr schönes Beispiel für jemand, der sein Leben trotz aller Widrigkeiten und Rahmenbedingungen selber in die Hand genommen hat und einen unvorhergesehenen Weg beschritt. Alle Vorfahren waren schwarz-magisch, doch Kila ist weiß-magisch. Ihre Magie ist weiß-magisch. Sie heilt mit weißer Magie, sie kämpft mit weißer Magie.

Außer ihrer Mutter selbst, war absolut jeder ihrer Vorfahren, wenn er denn nach Hogwarts ging, in Slytherin und jeder von ihnen war stets stolz darauf schwarzmagisch und reinblütig zu sein."

„In welchem Haus war ihre Mutter?"

„Gryffindor."

Harry zuckte überrascht auf.

„Wie Sirius?"

„Wie Sirius," bestätigte sie seine Worte.

„Kila sieht sich anders als ihre Vorfahren nicht als etwas besseres, obgleich sie weiß, dass sie reinblütig ist. Sie kam auf eigenem Wunsch nach Hufflepuff. Es hatte nichts mit ihren Adoptiveltern zu tun. Diese waren aus Rawenclaw und Gryffindor. Kila hatte sich über die Häuser informiert und glaubte sich am besten im Hause Hufflepuff aufgehoben zu wissen. Sie hielt sich immer im Hintergrund, blieb freundlich, offen und hilfsbereit. Sie urteilt nicht über andere und sie ist auch nicht nachtragend.

Würde man sie kennenlernen ohne ihre Vorgeschichte zu kennen, man würde nicht glauben, dass sie tatsächlich von zwei Todessern abstammte."

Harry nickte verstehend, wenn auch immer noch etwas irritiert. Ihre Worte waren richtig. Auch er hatte Müh und Not das zu glauben und zu verstehen. Kila war so anders als alle anderen Kinder von schwarzmagischen Familien, die er bisher kennengelernt hatte.

„Kila's Geschichte sollte dir noch etwas zeigen, Harry."

„Uhm?"

„Egal, wer was in deinem Leben bestimmen möchte, Personen, Prophezeiungen, Geschichten. Am Ende liegt es an dir alleine, was für ein Weg du beschreitest. Alles, was andere tun können ist dir ein Weg zu _zeigen_. Was du tust, das liegt alleine in deiner Hand.

Voldemort tut das nicht. Er hört Dinge über sich und sofort handelt er um sich selbst mit allen Mitteln am Leben zu halten. Koste es, was es wolle. Er hat eine solche Schar von Bewunderern und kann es nicht ertragen, wenn er die Kontrolle über sie verliert. Er handelt nach einem vorgeebneten Weg. Von sich selbst.

Was ist mit dir, Harry? Wirst du es ihm wirklich gleich tun?"

Er sah unentschlossen und verwirrt zurück.

„Professor? Hab ich denn eine andere Wahl? Die Prophezeiung -"

„Man hat immer eine andere Wahl," sagte sie bestimmend. „Es ist eine Prophezeiung, wie Acacia Yorick sagt, nur eine _Geschichte_ , die jemand erzählt, weil es so kommen _könnte_. Wenn der Wortlaut nun nicht wäre: _Der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben_ , sondern _der Eine wird den dunklen Lord in jedem Fall aufhalten,_ würdest du dann nicht ganz anders handeln, als du es gerade tust?"

Harry nickte betrübt.

„Es sind nur Worte, Harry. Was du _tust_ , das liegt allein bei dir. Was _passiert_ , das liegt nicht allein bei dir, nicht allein bei Voldemort. Und niemand kann dir befehlen etwas zu tun, was du nicht willst. Beizeiten," fuhr White im sanften Tonfall fort und er sah erneut neugierig auf. „Frag Jilli doch mal nach der einen Gegenwart, in der alles gut ist. Diese gibt es – nur leider aufgrund von nicht rückgängig machbaren Geschehnissen in der Vergangenheit nicht mehr möglich. Aber manchmal ist es schön zu sehen, was hätte sein können, um neuen Mut zu finden weiterzumachen."

Er nickte erneut und plötzlich spürte er White's Hand auf seiner Schulter. Sie drückte ihn liebevoll und lächelte warm. Dann schritt sie weiter während er stehen blieb und ihr hinterher sah. Vor 6 Monaten noch hätte er nie geglaubt, dass er sie eines Tages wirklich gern haben könnte. Heute tat es er es tatsächlich zum ersten Mal.


	31. Chapter 31

Nächstes =)

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Halli Hallo =)

Hehe, ja das fand ich auch. Nur war es heute wieder kälter und ich hatte mich schon wieder an die milderen Temperaturen gewöhnt, so dass ich schon wieder fror ohne Ende =.=" Das ist vielleicht ein Karussell...

Oha Öö Und ich dachte noch, dass es wohl ohnehin auffallen wird, dass das rundliche Gesicht zu Frank Longbottom gehört XD Schön, dass ich doch noch etwas überraschen kann. Harry bekommt da noch den ein oder anderen Duellierpartner, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hat.

Joah, Kila und Luna würden einander wohl die ganze Zeit zustimmen mit ihren außergewöhnlichen Tierwesen XD Bin mir gar nicht sicher, ob Rowling je erklärt hat, warum Luna etwas verquer ist und an solche nicht existierenden Tierwesen glaubt? Kila ist so, weil sie sich ihr Leben gerne bunter macht.

Durch die Vorbelastung durch ihren Namen, flüchtet sie sich in diese Welt der Tierwesen, um friedlich bleiben zu können. Eine Welt ohne Vorurteile. Kila hat eben wirklich einen Weg eingeschlagen, der sie so weit wie möglich von dem entfernt, was ihr an _Erbe_ von ihren Eltern mitgegeben wurde.

Ich glaub, so richtig böse wäre Kila auch geworden, wenn Adam Kingcade sie tatsächlich nicht weggegeben, sondern behalten hätte – was auch passiert wäre, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass sie nicht James' Tochter war, sondern eine Malfoy. Dann wäre Kila jetzt tatsächlich eher eine Mischung aus Melissa, Narzissa Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange.

Yap, ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich so stimmt, aber ich glaube, dass die Umgebung einen am Ende formt, nicht das, was einem in den Genen mitgegeben wird. Kila erfuhr später sehr viel Liebe von ihren Adoptiveltern, lernte was richtig und falsch ist, weil sie gute Eltern hatte. Später baute sie dann auch sehr tiefe Freundschaften zu Brian und Jilli auf. Vielleicht wäre sie nun weniger wie Luna und mehr wie Hermine oder Ginny, wenn Anna und James an ihrer Erziehung beteiligt gewesen wären, wie es beide auch vorhatten. James hat Kila sehr schnell ins Herz geschlossen und auch wenn sie Melissa und Cord's Tochter war, wäre er für sie da gewesen.

Ehrlich gesagt ist Melissa James noch nie treu geblieben, jedenfalls in meiner Vorstellung. Hätte Sirius sich darauf eingelassen, sie hätte auch mit ihm eine Affäre hinter James' Rücken geführt. Immerhin war er auch nicht ohne und sehr gutaussehend. Für sie sind Männer eine Art Trophäe oder Statussymbol. Sie hat James geliebt, das auf jeden Fall, so wie sie ihn eben lieben konnte. Aber im Gegensatz zu Lilli oder Anna oder auch Ginny und Hermine, ist sie einfach anders gestrickt und glaubt auch, dass sie mit ihren Affären durchkäme und sie das recht dazu hatte auch mit anderen etwas zu haben, obwohl sie gerade in einer festen Beziehung mit James steckt. Dass James sich immer mehr Lilli zuwandte war eine (würd ich jedenfalls sagen) natürliche Reaktion, nachdem Melissa nicht angemessen mit ihm umgegangen ist, um ihn halten zu können. James ist ja nicht dumm und merkte natürlich, dass in ihrer Beziehung nicht alles okay war. Unbeabsichtigt hat er sich also von ihr entfernt. In ihrer Beziehung glaubte Melissa, stände sie höher als er und er müsse um sie kämpfen statt umgekehrt und mit jemanden wie James wäre das nie gut ausgegangen. Bei Lilli sind sie beide gleichberechtigt. Sie kämpft um ihn genauso wie er um sie kämpft.

In dem Punkt schätzt du Melissa auch richtig ein =) Sie hat Kila dennoch geliebt, auch wenn sie nicht von James war. Melissa war ja in Gryffindor und auch wenn sie in manchen Punkten einen miesen Charakter hat, es musste auch gute Punkte geben, sonst hätte James sich auch nicht in sie verliebt oder wäre mit ihr solange zusammen geblieben. Melissa hätte sie aber durchaus nach ihrem Willen erzogen und das wäre am Ende auch nicht die Kila, die wir nun im letzten Kapitel kennengelernt haben. Ich würde eher sagen eine Mischung aus Talya Black und Narzissa Malfoy.

Thx fürs liebe Review =) Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 31 – A day in the life of a human Ponester

Harry hatte so viel um die Ohren, er bekam es gar nicht mit, dass es Februar war und auf den Valentinstag zuging. Der erste Valentinstag mit Ginny. Jilli und er saßen auf den Ländereien nahe des Sees und genossen die ersten wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen auf den mittlerweile wieder grünen Wiesen. Es war zwar nach wie vor eisig kalt, die Sonne wärmte einen dafür schnell genug. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er tatsächlich mal mit seiner Schwester dieses Gespräch führen würde.

„Nun, auf jeden Fall solltest du ihr Schokolade und Blumen schenken. Gehört zu jedem Valentinstag dazu," begann seine Schwester als er ihr gestand, dass er den morgigen Tag eigentlich vergessen hatte. Die Trainingsstunden mit White waren anstrengender und einnehmender als erwartet.

„Ginny ist zwar ein einfaches Mädchen und doch ist sie eben ein _Mädchen_."

„Uhm?" machte Harry irritiert, denn er wusste wirklich nicht, worauf seine Schwester nun eigentlich hinaus wollte. Dass seine Freundin ein Mädchen war, lag doch auf der Hand? Jilli lachte heiter.

„Dad hat Mum eine Weile lang immer Schmuck geschenkt. War teuer, aber Mum stand nicht wirklich darauf. Dad wusste nur nicht, was er ihr anderes schenken sollte, denn er war eben, wie du auch, ein Kerl. Ginny ist wie Mum und Ich, eine Frau. Sie will nur, dass du dich ihr zuwendest und für ein Tag sie der Mittelpunkt ist statt Voldemort oder wer dir auch immer gerade das Leben schwer macht."

Harry seufzte und blickte zum See rüber. Ginny, Hermine, Ron, Neville und Luna saßen beisammen und lernten hier und da etwas Stoff, was der ein oder andere noch nicht ganz verstanden hatte. Seine Freunde sahen alles andere als glücklich aus. Eher als ob Hermine ihnen ziemlich auf die Nerven ging mit ihrem ständigen ermahnen und verbessern.

„Hast du die drei Worte schon gesagt?"

„Drei Worte?" fragte Harry verwirrt und sah zu seiner Schwester zurück. Jilli schmunzelte.

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Große," erwiderte er ziemlich perplex, weil sie das ausgerechnet jetzt sagte, wo eigentlich nichts außergewöhnliches zwischen ihnen passiert war, was diese Geste hätte bewirken können. Jedenfalls war er sich keinem Grund bewusst. „Also, welche drei Worte?"

„Nein," lachte sie sanft. „Die drei Wörter: Ich liebe dich."

„Ach so – uhm." Tief nachgedacht musste er mit einer Grimasse jedoch zugeben. „Nein?"

„Tust du's?"

„Ihr sagen?"

„Ob du sie liebst."

„Uhm – Ja," sagte er schließlich mit einem sanften Lächeln. Er hatte zwar nie darüber näher nachgedacht, aber mehr weil ihm beim ganzen Durcheinander und der Gefahr vor den Toren die Ruhe dazu fehlte. Jetzt in einem entspannten Moment mit seiner Schwester und so direkt gefragt konnte er gar nicht anderes als es zu bejahen.

„Dann solltest du es ihr sagen," fuhr Jilli zuversichtlich fort. „Wird ein schöner Tag für euch beiden."

„Und was ist mit dir?"

„Ich hab Ginny gern aber ihr sagen, dass ich sie liebe geht doch ein wenig zu weit über die Frauen-Freundschaft hinaus, die wir gerade miteinander haben."

Erst auf Harry's dämlichen Blick hin schraubte sie ihr Grinsen ab.

„Ich bin eindeutig zu oft mit Brian zusammen," erklärte sie den kleinen Ausrutscher und räusperte sich hörbar.

„Was machst du morgen?" fragte Harry erneut. Jilli aber pustete die heiße Luft zwischen ihren geschlossenen Lippen hervor und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nichts besonderes schätz ich..."

„Etwas mit Brian?"

„Nah, er macht gerade Kaylar den Hof."

„Stört dich das?"

„Nö. Valentinstag ist ein Tag für Pärchen. Für eine Sie und ein Ihn. Etwas mit Brian Tonks zu tun würde ja implizieren dass wir ein Pärchen sind – Was nicht der Fall ist! Er wird ein Sie mit Kaylar bilden. Und ich bin ein Sie. Ganz ohne ein Ihn. Valentinstag ist ohnehin doof – Also... für mich. Nicht für dich und Ginny."

Harry lachte und zeigte ihr damit, dass es schon okay war und sie sich nicht weiter erklären musste. Das nahm sie erleichtert auch an.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Ich denk, ich werd mich ausruhen. Es gibt noch viel Arbeit im Orden und Pomfrey schreibt mich nur gesund, wenn ich mich heute auch ausruhe. Ich bin froh, dass ich mich mittlerweile wenigstens wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle habe, so dass du nicht unnötig mit meinen Gedanken gequält wirst."

Sie lächelte traurig, aber Harry teilte diese Ansicht so ganz und gar nicht.

„Das war kein quälen," sagte er sofort und meinte das auch so. „Auch wenn es nichts Gutes laut Professor White war, aber ich fand das total in Ordnung und fühlte mich bestimmt nicht gequält. Ich mein, ich hab so viel von dir nicht mitbekommen, dass es ganz schön war etwas davon aufzuholen."

Jilli lächelte erneut, diesmal aber deutlich gerührter. Sie legte ihren Arm um seine Schulter und drückte ihn zu sich.

„Ich hab dich lieb, kleiner Bruder."

* * *

Jilli war eigentlich wieder gesund, aber Pomfrey war übervorsichtig und hatte dennoch darauf bestanden, dass sie sich noch etwas schonen sollte. Für die junge Hexe war das alles andere als leicht, war sie doch mehr der Typ Mensch, der immer irgendetwas zu tun hatte, egal was und es gab einen einfachen Grund dafür. Sobald sie Ruhe einkehren ließ und nichts zu tun hatte, übermannten sie die Gedanken an ihre Eltern. Sie wollte nicht daran denken, wollte nicht etwas nachtrauern, was nicht mehr sein konnte – aber sobald diese Ruhe in ihrem Leben herrschte und es nichts gab, was sie hätte ablenken können, konnte sie es einfach nicht verhindern.

Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett im Gästezimmer und blickte auf das Foto ihrer Eltern auf dem Nachttisch. Lilli und James tanzten glücklich und strahlten sie dabei immer wieder mal an. Es war dasselbe Foto, welches sie Hagrid damals für Harry mitgegeben hatte.

Sie mochte ihre Eltern darauf. Sie waren so glücklich und je länger sie die beiden beobachtete, desto besser fühlte sie sich. Ein Klopfen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Überrascht aber auch erfreut öffnete sie Kila die Tür.

„Was machst du denn noch hier?" fragte sie nach einer lieben Begrüßung und beide setzten sich einander gegenüber auf das Bett. „Ich dachte Anna hat dich schon wieder weggeschickt?"

„Hat sie auch. Ich hab sie aber darum gebeten noch etwas bleiben zu dürfen."

„Wieso denn das?"

„Och," machte Kila und sang dabei fast ein wenig fröhlich vor sich hin.

„Weil Brian Kaylar Steward den Hof macht?"

Jilli sah die Freundin kritisch an.

„Und?" Für sie war das keine Erklärung. Kila lächelte unschuldig.

„Nun jeder, der mit euch beiden in den letzten 3 Jahren so zu tun hatte, wie ich, sieht genau, dass du total verknallt in ihn bist."

„Wirklich?" fragte sie ziemlich desinteressiert, darauf eingegangen war sie jedoch nicht und so rollte Kila einmal mit den Augen und beschoss der Freundin dennoch ins Gewissen zu reden.

„Fleur hat mir von den ganzen Losern erzählt, mit denen du in Beauxbatons zusammen warst."

„Loser?" wiederholte Jilli beleidigt. „Hat Fleur das gesagt oder -"

„Wir beide," kicherte Kila heiter. „Ehrlich. Du hast dich unter wert verkauft."

„Hör auf. Die Jungs waren alle in Ordnung und keiner von ihnen war ein Loser."

„Fleur hat erzählt Jaques Bartóns hat nach eurer Trennung mehr Schokolade verputzt als es in Beauxbatons gab."

„Das macht ihn nicht zu einem Loser," sagte sie empört. „Eine Trennung ist für niemanden leicht und Jaques war -" Jilli suchte angestrengt nach einem passenden Wort. „Emotional nicht gefestigt."

„Er war ein _Irrwicht_ ," brachte Kila es jedoch auf dem Punkt und grinste breit.

„Er war kein Irrwicht!"

„Andererseits, besser ein Irrwicht als ein Dementor."

„Dementor?"

„Sién Loire."

„Sién war kein Dementor!"

Also langsam aber sicher fühlte Jilli sich zu tiefst beleidigt von ihren Freundinnen.

„Fleur sagte, er verstand kein Spaß, machte nie Witze, trug ein Umhang der länger war als er und war dir gegenüber so kalt, dass es die Heiterkeit aus dir heraus zog. Und er hat dich ständig kritisiert und konnte es nicht leiden, wenn du irgendwo besser als er warst. Er versteckte außerdem stets sein Gesicht in einer Kapuze wie ein Dementor und hatte lange Skelettfinger."

„Das macht einen nicht zum Dementor."

„Ich glaube -" begann Kila schließlich und hatte sich sehr entspannt auf dem Bett breit gemacht. „Du hast Angst mit einem _guten_ Typen zusammen zu sein, weil du gesehen hast, was mit deinen Eltern und was mit Sirius und Anna passiert ist. Brian ist ein guter Typ und du verbietest dir selbst dich ihm zu nähern, weil du Angst hast, dass es mit euch kein gutes Ende nehmen wird."

„Seit wann bist du Psychiaterin?" fragte Jilli, lächelte jedoch traurig. Ihre Freundin hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen.

„Man muss keine Psychiaterin sein, um das zu sehen," sagte Kila umsichtig, zeigte aber mit ihrem Ausdruck dennoch, dass sie die Hexe hier nicht aufziehen wollte, sondern sich mehr um sie sorgte. „Man muss dich und Brian nur gut genug kennen. Außerdem stimmen mir die Schrumpfmatze zu und Schrumpfmatze sagen _immer_ die Wahrheit."

„Schrumpfmatze sprechen nicht," sagte Jilli ohne auf den vorherigen Rest eingegangen zu sein.

„Die Schrumpfmatze, denen ich begegne, schon," trällerte Kila fröhlich. Jilli grinste und legte sich ebenfalls gemütlich und eng neben der Freundin in das Bett. Eine Weile blieb es still. Alles was man hörte waren hier und da ein paar Eulen vom offenen Fenster.

„Er will mich nicht," flüsterte Jilli schließlich sehr leise. „Er will Kaylar."

Kila hatte ihren Arm um die Freundin geschlungen und sie in eine feste Umarmung gezogen.

„Ich will dich?" sagte sie aufmunternd und diesmal war es Jilli, die kicherte.

„Wenigstens jemand."

* * *

Kila war am Abend schließlich doch wieder gegangen und so kam der Valentinstag ohne dass Jilli jemanden an ihrer Seite hatte, mit dem sie diesen Tag hätte verbringen können. Hätte Pomfrey sie wenigstens wieder gesund geschrieben, sie hätte den Tag nicht in der Schule verbringen müssen, wo an allen Ecken verliebte Pärchen zu sehen waren, die einander beschenkten und schamlos auffällig flirteten. Jilli wollte sich nicht im Zimmer einschließen, genauso wenig mochte sie aber alleine irgendwo herum laufen. Zu deprimierend und so – schwebte sie alleine überall herum. Sie nahm ihre Form des kleinen Leuchtkäfers ein.

Tonks und Remus hatten den Tag ebenfalls miteinander auf den Ländereien verbracht und Jilli hörte beim vorbei fliegen, wie sie über Namen für das Baby diskutierten.

„Auf keinen Fall Nymphadora... und – bei aller Liebe für meine Mutter – auch nicht Andromeda!"

„Wie wärs mit Pegasus?"

„Auf keinen Fall!"

„Und wehe du machst weiter mit Apollo oder so was. Ich bin schwanger, nicht blöd."

Remus lächelte mild. Jilli ließ die beiden wieder alleine und flog weiter über die Ländereien rüber. Sie sah Luna und Neville, die zusammen lernten, wenn sie dies auch mehr mit Spaß machten als sich wirklich angestrengt zu konzentrieren. An einer anderen Stelle auf den Ländereien sah sie Hermine und Ron. Letzterer übergab gerade eine Schachtel Pralinen und eine einsame abgeknickte rote Rose. Hermine lächelte dennoch und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Ron wurde direkt feuerrot. Jilli würde auch bei ihnen nicht stören und setzte ihren Weg fort zu einer Stelle, an der sie Harry und Ginny sah. Er war bereits feuerrot und als Ginny ihm um den Hals fiel machte sich Jilli erst recht schleunigst aus dem Staub. Das letzte was sie wollte war ihrem Bruder hinterherspionieren, wenn er dabei war einen der schönsten Momente mit seiner Freundin zu verbringen. Sie freute sich, dass wenigstens er einen schönen Tag haben würde und es für ihn gut ausging. Sie wollte, dass er glücklich war.

Jilli ließ sich auf einem Ast nieder und beschloss hier zu verweilen. Keiner würde sie hier oben stören, noch überhaupt wahrnehmen. Sie musste sich stärken. Ihre Ponesterseite stärken und nicht von ihrer Hexenseite verdrängen lassen. Wie oft hatte ihre Mum ihr doch gesagt, dass sie sich das Besondere nie nehmen lassen solle, nur um normal zu sein? Jilli liebte ihre Mutter, auch wenn sie und ihr Vater nun tot waren. Sie wollte ihre Worte in ihrem Herzen behalten und nach ihnen handeln, so wie es ihre Eltern von ihr gewollt hätten. Außerdem war es eine gute Ablenkung die Ponesterseite zu stärken.

„Sehr originell," hörte sie plötzlich die bekannte Stimme von Kaylar Steward und ein Blick nach unten zeigte ihr in der Tat die zugehörige Phowlyris sowie – Brian. Die beiden standen direkt unter ihr und Kaylar spielte demonstrativ mit einer kleinen Pralinendose in ihrer Hand.

„Weißt du, ich habe 15 Jahre als Hexe gelebt und erinnere mich an jeden Typen, der versucht hat mir am Valentinstag den Hof zu machen. Keiner davon hat es je gewagt mir explodierende Schokolade zu geben."

Brian lachte bellend während Jilli am liebsten gestöhnt hätte, wäre sie kein kleiner Leuchtkäfer gewesen. Ihr blieb auch nichts erspart... Sie konnte doch jetzt nicht einfach so wegfliegen? Kaylar war viel zu aufmerksam und hätte sofort gesehen, dass sie hier war und Brian kannte diese Form von ihr auch. Vielleicht... Vielleicht würden sie ja gleich wieder gehen oder sich wegdrehen, dann könnte sie versuchen unbemerkt zu verschwinden.

„Wär doch sonst langweilig?" scherzte Brian schmunzelnd.

„Langweilig hat im Leben einer Phowlyris wie ich es bin eine andere Bedeutung. Glaub mir."

„Ich kenne deine Geschichte, Key. Durch Albus Dumbledore kenne ich sie sogar sehr gut."

„Tatsächlich?" kommentierte sie spöttisch. Brian setzte sich auf die Wiese hinab, Kaylar aber blieb stehen. Ihr Blick war verschlossen, gar ein wenig feindlich. Sein Blick hingegen verlor die Heiterkeit, die es bis eben noch gezeichnet hatte und wurde stattdessen ernst, wenn auch nach wie vor zugeneigt.

„Du bist _erfahren_. Hast viel durchgemacht, lebst bereits sehr lange und bist von deinem Volk verstoßen worden. Du kanntest sogar noch Godric Gryffindor, was wirklich erstaunlich ist. Aus eurem Aufeinandertreffen kam keine Freundschaft hervor und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du glaubst die Einsamkeit und Angst für dich gepachtet zu haben – Das hast du nicht," fügte er umsichtig hinzu. Kaylar, die zuvor noch versteinert am selben Fleck stehen blieb, hatte sich gelockert und ihn traurig angesehen. Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Wiese nieder, hatte den Zauberer einen kurzen Moment angesehen und sich dann dem See zugewandt. Die Sicht von diesem Ort aus war wirklich sehr friedlich...

„Du kannst nicht sterben. Also nehme ich an, die Angst gilt der Einsamkeit?"

Sie lächelte bedrückt und senkte ihren Blick auf das Gras hinab.

„Zuerst du," sagte sie jedoch. Es brauchte keinen Hellseher, um zu wissen, dass ihr Gegenüber aus Erfahrung sprach. Er war einverstanden mit ihrer Forderung und nickte .

„Okay," sagte Brian mit schiefem Lächeln. Er riss sich zusammen und nahm sich einen Moment, um die passenden Worte zu finden. Er tat es nicht oft, vermied es, wenn es ging, aber in manchen Momenten ließ er es zu. Er sprach über das, was in ihm vorging, wenn es einem anderen Freund wirklich half.

„Ich liebe meine Familie. Andromeda und Ted Tonks, für mich sind sie meine Eltern und sie sind tolle Eltern. Streng, wenn es sein musste, immer jedoch liebevoll und fürsorglich. Und Tonks war die beste Schwester, die man sich wünschen kann. Ich hatte eine super Kindheit, super Freunde, hatte nie einen Grund mich zu beklagen. Alles was ich wollte bekam ich – sogar die Ausbildung, die ich wollte.

Und dennoch – seitdem ich denken kann fehlt etwas und mir ist das immer klar gewesen. Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn absolut jeder hat sein bestes gegeben, damit es mir gut ging und dennoch ging es mir nicht gut. Etwas fehlte. Ich zeigte es nie, weil ich nicht undankbar sein wollte. Keiner hätte helfen können also sollte es auch keinen von ihnen belasten.

Dieses _etwas_ – das läuft gerade vor meiner Nase herum. Anna und Sirius. Und ich kann mich nicht dazu bringen mich mit ihnen auseinanderzusetzen, denn es versetzt mich in Schockstarre, Todesangst... all das, wenn ich bei ihnen bin. Ich mein, wir reden, aber nur über oberflächliches, Aufträge und so. Sobald Sirius persönlicher wird – lenke ich ab, erfinde einen Ausrede, um zu gehen. Das ist dumm.

Ich mein, rational weiß ich, dass alles okay sein wird. Sie sind meine biologischen Eltern. Sie wollten mich gar nicht weggeben. Diese Trennungszeit musste sein, damit wir alle überleben. Aber – das schlechte Gefühl bleibt trotzdem, dass etwas katastrophales passiert, wenn ich es zulasse."

Stille. Brian hatte sein Gegenüber nicht angesehen. Stattdessen blickte er nachdenklich in die Ferne als ob er nicht gerade seine Gefühle herausgesprochen hätte. Er merkte auch nicht, dass Kaylar ihn von der Seite aus sehr aufmerksam musterte.

„Eine _Phowlyris_ lebt nicht für sich. Sie lebt für ihr Volk," sagte sie plötzlich leise und Brian hatte sich ihr überrascht zugewandt. Dass sie tatsächlich los sprach war das letzte, womit er gerade gerechnet hatte und noch weniger mit ihrer Art, denn war sie sonst oft beherrscht und kalt – In diesem Moment war sie sehr gefühlvoll und traurig. Sie war wie die Hexe, die sie kennengelernt hatten, bevor sie wieder zur Phowlyris wurde.

„Seit ich klein war wurde mir dies von allen Seiten zugetragen. Von meinen Eltern, meinen Geschwistern, Freunden – sogar fremden Phowlyris, mit denen ich sonst nie zu tun hatte. Beherrsche dich, Kaylar, du bist eine Phowlyris, keine Hexe. Das hörte ich jeden Tag. Zeit ist nicht gleich Zeit für ein höheres Wesen. Es hat nicht dieselbe Bedeutung, wie bei euch. Sie ist für uns nicht endlich. Ich sah jeden Tag, was in eurer Welt passierte... Nach einiger Zeit, wollte ich keine Phowlyris mehr sein.

 _So was sagt man nicht, Kaylar. Du solltest stolz sein eine Phowlyris zu sein. Beherrsche dich._

Keiner verstand mich. Keiner außer Salazar Slytherin. Er half mir. Jedenfalls glaubte ich das. Ich war Teil der Zaubererwelt, fühlte mich zum ersten Mal nicht als ob ich jeden Moment ersticke. Ich fand nichts falsches an dem, was ich für ihn tat. Und dann ging alles plötzlich Schlag auf Schlag. Ich wurde getötet und als ewig Lebende in den schwarzen Amethysten von _White Sea_ eingeschlossen, der über Jahrhunderte alles war, was ich hatte.

Keine Menschenseele, nur meine eigenen Gedanken und diese unsägliche Einsamkeit. Wie gesagt, Zeit hat eine andere Bedeutung und Einsamkeit gewinnt an Intensität, wenn man dort ist. Dann befreit mich Voldemort und obwohl ich nicht verstand, warum mich Slytherin nicht befreit hatte, vertraute ich Voldemort. Er hat mich schließlich raus geholt. In mir herrschte so viel Hass und Verachtung für die Zauberer und Hexen, die mich eingesperrt hatten, es fraß mich innerlich auf sie dafür büßen zu lassen. Ihre Nachfahren zumindest, denn Gryffindor selbst war schließlich tot. Ich fühlte Genugtuung dabei. Große Genugtuung – Nie aber Befriedigung.

Die Worte von Harry's Vater zeigten mir, dass ich durch Rache keinen Frieden finde. Als ich herausfand, dass mich Voldemort die ganze Zeit für seine Pläne missbraucht und hintergangen hatte, war es bereits zu spät. Mithilfe der ewigen Phowlyris hatte er mich aufs neue eingesperrt. Diesmal jedoch an einem Platz, der um so vieles grausamer war als alles, wo ich mich bisher sonst vorfand. Die Phowlyris Steine, die Phowlyris Starre – Diese Orte bestrafen dich mit Einsamkeit. Der Stein von Voldemort – der bestrafte mich mit unvorstellbaren Schmerzen.

Niemals werde ich diesen Moment vergessen, als Harry's Vater mich aus dem Stein befreite. Ich hatte aufgegeben, hatte mich damit abgefunden und versuchte jeden schmerzhaften Moment wenigstens zu ertragen. Mit der Zeit begann ich mich selbst für diesen Weg zu hassen. Ich war so unglücklich als Phowlyris und genauso unglücklich als Hexe, weil mich die Zaubererschaft nicht bei sich haben wollte. Alles was sie wollten war meine Magie, nicht mich. Jedem, den ich vertraut hatte, ließ mich im Stich. Nicht aber James."

Kaylar lächelte sanft und Brian tat es gleichfalls als er das sanfte Leuchten in ihren Augen bemerkte, welches er vorher noch nie in ihren tiefblauen Augen überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie tatsächlich aus tiefstem Herzen lächelte und ihre kalte Maske fallen ließ.

„Er hat mich tatsächlich befreit und mir ein Leben als Hexe ermöglicht. Tatsächlich Wort gehalten. All das, was auf meinen Schultern als Phowlyris lastete war verschwunden. Nichts von all den Erinnerungen zerquetschten mich mehr. Ich hatte neue, wunderschöne Gefühle ohne den Schatten des Jahrelangen Alleinsein.

Dass Anna mich wieder zurückgeholt hat war nie eingeplant aber ich verstehe ihre Absichten. Ich bin ihr auch nicht böse deswegen, denn ihre Gründe sind verständlich. Und immerhin stand ich in ihrer Schuld. Ohne sie hätte es James vielleicht nicht geschafft. Sie half ihm trotz dessen, was ich ihr alles angetan hatte.

Und ehrlich gesagt, die tiefe Angst vor einer erneuten schmerzhaften Verbannung, welche dieses Mal sogar für immer sein könnte, ist größer als die Last der Vergangenheit auf meinen Schultern. Ich habe Voldemort unterschätzt und zu wissen, zu was er alles fähig sein könnte. Ich mein... vom Todesfluch getötet zu werden und dennoch wiederzukehren? Seine Seele zu spalten? Was hat er wohl noch alles getan...

Ich habe Angst, aber ich stelle mich ihr. Deswegen helfe ich Anna. Wenn ich das nicht tue, bin ich mir sicher, Voldemort wird mich finden, egal, wo ich mich verstecke. So besteht zumindest die Hoffnung, dass ich meinen Frieden zurückbekomme."

Ihre Geschichte hatte ihn getroffen. Dumledore erzählte dies zwar, aber hatte vieles ausgelassen und zu hören, was sie tatsächlich dabei gedacht und gefühlt hatte, gab dem Ganzen einen komplett anderen Blickwinkel. Es machte sie ihm noch mal um ein großes Stück sympathischer. Was vorher nur als Herausforderung gedacht war, stellte sich nun als etwas heraus, was er wirklich wollte.

„Auch wenn du Angst davor hast, Brian. Du wirst erst wissen, ob es falsch ist oder nicht, wenn du es versuchst. Ungewissheit ist manchmal belastender. Und irgendetwas sagt mir, dass Anna sich darüber genug Gedanken gemacht hat und wenn sie es versuchen möchte, dann solltest du ihr vertrauen."

„Vertraust du ihr denn?"

Kaylar nickte.

„Sie und James haben mich befreit. Sie hätte das nicht tun müssen, nachdem ich ihr gegenüber sehr viel Grausamkeit hab walten lassen. Das hat mich an ihnen stets fasziniert. Ich hab James nicht mit Samthandschuhen angefasst, gefoltert, ihn sogar fast getötet – und er hat trotzdem sein Leben für mich riskiert. Dasselbe gilt für Anna. Ich hab sie besessen, sie gequält damit sie verrückt wurde. Und dennoch hilft sie mir Jahre später. Mir wurde klar, dass ich immer hier sein wollte. Und nun bin ich es."

Brian lächelte sanft, hob das Päckchen Schokolade von der Wiese auf und reichte es ihr rüber.

„Es explodiert kein zweites Mal. Versprochen. Ab jetzt ist nur Schokolade drin," sagte er charmant. Kaylar schmunzelte zögernd, dann nahm sie es ihm aus der Hand und öffnete das Päckchen.

BAMM!

Komplett in dunkler Schokolade eingehüllt saß die Phowlyris auf der Wiese und starrte mit verengten Augen den Zauberer vor sich an, dem nicht weniger viel Schokolade im Gesicht klebte, doch im Gegensatz zu ihr zwinkerte er grinsend.

„Oops. Hab Fred wohl falsch verstanden."

Jilli beschloss das gegenseitige Necken zwischen den beiden zu nutzen, um unauffällig zu verschwinden. Schlimm genug, dass sie das Gespräch unabsichtlich belauscht hatte. Es wäre alles andere als nett von ihr gewesen noch länger zu bleiben.

* * *

Sie suchte sich einen neuen Ort zum dösen und fand einen Fenstersims, wo sie sich in einer Ecke niederließ und die Ruhe genoss. Hier oben würde sie kein Gespräch unabsichtlich mithören oder sich in ein privaten Moment von ihren Freunden wiederfinden, wo sie eigentlich nichts zu suchen hatte. Nach dem eben mitangehörten Gespräch taten ihr beide plötzlich total leid. Brian, der zu ersten Mal tatsächlich aussprach, was ihn belastete und Kaylar, weil sie nun ihre Geschichte kannte und nie erwartet hätte, dass es sie selbst so mitnahm. Erst recht, wo sie es selbst gefühlt hatte... Die Folter, die sie ihrem Vater antat...

„Erinnerst du dich noch an unser letztes gemeinsames Valentinstag?" ertönte Sirius' Stimme vom gekippten Fenster und Jilli gefor auf der Stelle zu Eis. Na toll, von all den Fenstersims, die sie sich hätte aussuchen können, musste sie natürlich genau das wählen, dass zum Gästezimmer von Sirius und Anna gehörte.

„Sag nicht, du möchtest dieses Jahr etwas besonderes tun," sagte Anna spöttisch.

„Soll ich?"

„Nö," antwortete sie gleichgültig. „Mit Voldemort um uns herum, der nur darauf wartet, dass wir ein Fehler begehen, wäre es unverantwortlich uns auch nur ein Moment nicht zu konzentrieren."

Anna klang ernst, wie Jilli besorgt feststellte. Sie mochte es lieber, wenn sie witzelte oder lachte. Sie hatte Anna und Sirius früher so oft lachen und scherzen sehen. In der letzten Zeit so gar nicht mehr...

„Wir haben noch gar nicht darüber gesprochen," sagte Sirius. Es gab Zeiten, da war sich Jilli sicher, hätte er Witze gerissen und wäre mit einer Überraschung zum Valentinstag aufgekommen. Heute war er genauso ernst wie seine Frau.

„Worüber?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Voldemort's Pläne. Du weißt mehr als du Remus gesagt hast, nicht wahr?"

„Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?"

„Erfahrung."

Anna lachte spöttisch.

„Du hast uns früher stets daran erinnert, dass du nicht Dumbledore bist. Im Moment benimmst du dich aber sehr stark wie er."

„So?"

„Da!" sagte er bestimmend und seine laute Stimme hatte Jilli gar kurz erschreckt. „Siehst du! Genau das mein ich. Dumbledore. Wie oft hast du dich selbst schon darüber aufgeregt, dass er uns nie eingeweiht hat und stattdessen alles für sich behielt?"

„Ich hab euch auch früher nicht alles erzählt."

„Nur wenn wir es nicht wissen durften. Bist du etwa erneut nen Schwur mit jemanden eingegangen, der es dir verbietet uns einzuweihen?"

„Das ist nicht so einfach, Sirius."

„Erklärs mir."

Anna seufzte offenbar frustriert. Jilli wollte nicht hochschweben, um reinzusehen, genauso wenig wollte sie aber einfach wieder abhauen. Die Neugierde war diesmal zu groß geworden. Abhauen wäre sonst eigentlich kein Problem gewesen...

„Kannst du mir nicht einfach vertrauen?" entgegnete sie statt ihm alles zu erläutern.

„Zweifelst du denn daran?" fragte Sirius überrascht. „An, natürlich vertraue ich dir. Ich glaube nur, dass du alles für dich behältst, weil du glaubst, es zu müssen, was nicht der Fall ist. Du bist nicht Dumbledore und ich will auch nicht, dass du so einsam wirst wie er es am Ende war, weil du annimmst, dass wir dich eh nicht verstehen. Das ist nicht der Fall."

„Du hast mein Handeln gegenüber Harry verurteilt."

„Weil es falsch war und nur weil ich dieser Meinung bin heißt es nicht, dass ich dich nicht verstehe."

War es ein Streit? Jilli konnte es nicht sagen. Sie hoffte jedoch, dass es sich nicht um ein Streit handelte.

„Oder nicht auf deiner Seite bin. An, ich tue alles was du willst. Ich gehe, wenn du willst, dass ich gehe und bleibe hier, wenn du sagst, dass ich hier bleiben soll. Ich tu's, weil ich dir ohne wenn und aber vertraue.

Ich will nur nicht, dass du dasselbe Schicksal wie Dumbledore erfährst, der am Ende alleine gestorben ist. Wenn ich alleine sage, dann rede ich nicht von den Menschen, die um ihn herum waren, sondern von dem, wie er sich fühlte. Ich seh es dir im Gesicht an, dass du dich selbst abschottest."

Anna seufzte und für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille im Raum. Erst nach einer angespannten Minute fuhr ihre Patentante fort.

„Vertrau mir doch einfach. Bitte?"

„Natürlich," sagte er sofort und ließ auch kein Zweifel daran, dass er das tun würde.

Wieder herrschte Stille. Jilli wusste doch, dass es falsch war zu lauschen und beschloss wieder zu gehen. Wenn sie nach unten schwebte, dann war sie zumindest sicher, dass Sirius und Anna sie auch wirklich nicht sahen. Beide kannten ihre Leuchtkäferform schließlich. Sie wollte gerade abheben, da hörte sie erneut Anna's Stimme und lauschte weiter ohne es zu realisieren.

„Harry's Training verläuft nicht, wie gehofft."

„Inwiefern das?" fragte Sirius verwirrt. „Er hat doch alle Zauber hinbekommen?"

„Er nutzt hauptsächlich nur _White Breath_. _Dark Breath_ ist viel zu schwach. Es war zu Beginn stärker und nun schwächt es sich ab. Natürlich seht ihr das nicht, ich jedoch schon."

„Du willst nicht wieder das tun, was ich gerade vermute, dass du andeutest?"

„Und wenn doch?"

„Würde ich sagen, lass den Scheiß!"

„Sirius -"

„Harry ist gut. James war gut. Was immer auch schief gelaufen ist an dem Abend, warum auch immer Voldemort James töten konnte – aber es lag nicht daran, wie du ihn trainiert hast. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat er ihn ja bedroht!"

„Bedroht?"

„So was wie – Entweder stirbst du freiwillig oder ich jage und töte deine Familie?"

„Und dann sagt James: Okay, töte mich?"

Dass der letzte Satz mächtig zynisch gespuckt war wusste Jilli auch ohne dass sie das entrüstete Gesicht ihrer Patentante sah.

„Ein bisschen naiv, denkst du nicht auch?"

„Okay, ja, das ist Quatsch. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was an dem Abend abgelaufen ist und warum James verloren hat. Aber was immer es auch war, Harry's Hass zu schüren ist keine Lösung. Der Junge hat auch so schon genug Angst von den dunklen Künsten besessen zu werden. Du hast ihn vor 2 Jahren nicht gesehen. Er dachte von Voldemort besessen zu sein."

„Wenn man vor etwas Angst hat, sollte man nicht davor weglaufen. Erst recht nicht, wenn dieses etwas den Namen Voldemort trägt."

„Du wirst es also wirklich tun? Ihn zu den dunklen Künsten zwingen?"

„Ich hab keine andere Wahl."

„Wieso?"

Die Stimmen von beiden war lauter geworden. Die Ruhe, die Anna seit ihrer Rückkehr stets hatte war vergangen. Jilli hörte zum ersten Mal, wie sie ihre Geduld verlor und ein wenig mochte sie dies gar. Es zeigte, dass es noch ihre Patentante war und Emotionen von früher zeigen konnte.

„Sirius!"

„Ich will nur verstehen."

„Verstehen?"

„Warum du das tust. James ist tot. Lilli ist tot. Harry und Jilli sind alles, was von ihnen übrig ist -"

„Und ich tue alles mögliche, um zu garantieren, dass sie am Leben bleiben und ihnen nicht dasselbe Schicksal wie ihre Eltern ereilt."

„Dann hör auf zu tun, was Dumbledore tat."

„..."

„Ich mein -"

Anna hatte geschwiegen und Jilli wusste, dass Sirius ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen hatte, denn seine Stimme war wieder sanfter geworden.

„Ich will damit sagen – 16 Jahre zuvor hattest du es geschafft. James blieb am Leben. Du hast immer ein Weg gefunden, um ihn wieder rauszuboxen. Und kaum bist du eine Woche _tot,_ tötet Voldemort unsere besten Freunde. Es war also nicht Dumbledore, der sie am Leben gehalten hat. Du warst es. Handle doch mehr wie du und nicht wie Dumbledore... Das ist das, was ich sagen möchte. Schätze ich."

Jilli wurde das Herz schwer. Anna war doch todkrank... wenn sie nun starb, bevor sie Voldemort in die Schranken weisen konnten, was dann? Sie hatte selber kein Problem damit zu sterben. Aber Harry? Zu wissen, dass Voldemort ihn tötet, wie er ihren Vater getötet hatte? Das durfte nicht sein... Es war ruhig... zu ruhig... Hatten sie das Zimmer etwa verlassen?! Jilli wagte einen ganz vorsichtigen Versuch ein wenig nach oben zu schweben, um ins Fenster reinsehen zu können. Sirius und Anna standen eng zusammen und – Ah, ach so. Ja, da wollte sie natürlich nicht stören und erst recht nicht bleiben und spicken. Jilli machte sofort kehrt und flog durch die Luft davon auf dem Weg zu einem anderen ruhigen Örtchen, um sich auszuruhen. Sie war gerade dabei sich an einem Baum weiter weg vom See niederzulassen, da ertönte laut wie eh und je eine sehr bekannte, grölende Stimme.

„Auf ein gutes Ende!" donnerten Hagrid und Yuno gleichzeitig und stießen mit den Porzellanbechern und einem lauten Klirren an. Dabei hatte sich zumindest Hagrid so heftig bewegt, dass seine andere Hand gegen den Ast boxte, wo Jilli sich gerade niederlassen wollte und PENG!Das kleine Lichtwesen schoss es quer durch die Gegend zwischen anderen Büschen und Blättern durch, bis sie gegen einen massiven Baum knallte und zu Boden krachte...

„Autsch!" Sie verwandelte sich zurück in die junge Hexe, blieb jedoch halb auf dem Boden liegen und konnte sich nur mit Ach und Krach zumindest auf den Ellenbogen aufstützen.

„Dieser Valentinstag macht mich echt kaputt..."

* * *

Am Ende musste sie einsehen, dass es keine ruhige Gegend gab, wo sie nicht Gefahr lief wieder jemanden aus Versehen zuzuhören oder von jemanden unabsichtlich halb verprügelt zu werden oder von verliebten Pärchen nur so geplagt zu werden. So humpelte sie zurück in ihr Gästezimmer. Diese blauen Flecke würde sie ohne eine Heilerin nicht so schnell los werden und sie spielte durchaus mit dem Gedanken zum Krankenflügel zu gehen. Da Pomfrey jedoch nichts von ihrer Ponesterseite wusste und Jilli ihr kaum erklären konnte, wie sie sich sonst diese Verletzungen zuziehen konnte, ließ sie es bleiben. Ohnehin wollte sie auch keine Gefahr laufen, dass Pomfrey sie noch länger krank schrieb als sie es bisher bereits tat.

Sie hatte gerade die Tür geöffnet und war in ihr Zimmer hinein geschritten, da blieb sie auf einmal stehen und blickte verwundert auf ihren Schreibtisch. Da lag eine kleine, hübsche Pralinenschachtel, ein kleines weißes Kärtchen mit einer hübschen roten Rosenblüte daneben liegend sowie eine kleines Fläschchen mit rotem, dickflüssigem Inhalt. Jilli hatte das Fläschchen in die Hand genommen und strahlte. Sie legte es wieder nieder, nahm die Rose und roch kurz dran, bevor sie schließlich das Kärtchen lächelnd auffaltete.

 _Frohen Valentinstag, Charlie,_ stand da geschrieben und ein kleiner Amor flog mit Pfeil und Bogen Kreise um die Worte.

Sie legte das Kärtchen wieder nieder, öffnete die Schachtel und nahm sich eines der Pralinen heraus. Irgendwann hatte es angefangen, dass er jedes Jahr zu Valentinstag, wenn sie keinen Freund hatte, ihr eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Für sie war es schön zu wissen, dass es jemand gab, der an sie dachte und kam nicht umhin festzustellen wie viel es ihr bedeutete, dass er sie auch dieses Jahr nicht vergessen hatte.

Nur eine Sekunde später sprang die Tür ohne zu klopfen von alleine auf und Jilli stand nun direkt Auge in Auge vor einem vor entsetzen erstarrten Charlie Weasley.

„H-Hey!" stotterte er mehr schlecht als recht. „Du bist schon wieder da?!"

„Ja, gerade gekommen," sagte sie und fiel ihm gleichzeitig um den Hals. „Danke, das ist so lieb von dir. Du hast es wirklich herbekommen! Und die Pralinen sind so lieb von dir. Du bist wirklich mein bester Freund. Danke, danke, danke, danke."

Er hatte sie mit der einen Hand ebenfalls gedrückt, mit der anderen Hand steckte er das, was er darin gehalten hatte, zurück in den Umhang.

„Bester Freund..." wiederholte er traurig. Sie ließ ihn wieder los und strahlte.

„Ja," sagte sie fest, bemerkte aber seinen merkwürdigen Ausdruck und setzte schließlich unsicher hinzu „O-oder doch nicht?"

„Doch!" sagte er sofort nachdrücklich. „Klar."

„Okay," entgegnete Jilli, sah ihn aber misstrauisch an. Hatte sie etwas falsches gesagt? Waren sie keine besten Freunde? Hatte sie mehr in ihre Freundschaft rein interpretiert als wirklich war und ihn nun damit verschreckt, weil er eigentlich nur nett sein wollte?!

„Wie wärs mit einem Essen?" schlug sie vorsichtig vor. Die aufkeimende peinliche Stille war ihr unangenehm und sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass es zwischen ihnen beiden so etwas gab. Charlie war normal die Person, mit der sie so etwas am wenigsten verband. Die beiden gingen sonst stets sehr offen und zwanglos miteinander um, egal in welcher Situation sie auch gesteckt hatten. „Gleich gibt's Abendessen in der großen Halle?"

„Klar," sagte er sofort, lächelte nur leider immer noch unangenehm und schritt schon mal in den Gang raus. Unbemerkt nahm er das, was er in seiner Tasche hatte wieder heraus und ließ es beim gehen in einen Abfalleimer gleiten. Es waren kleine Kügelchen, die beim Auftreffen auf dem Boden in goldener Schrift die Worte _Ich liebe dich_ formten.

Dass die große Halle sich innerhalb weniger Stunden in ein Pärchenrestaurant verwandelte, damit hatte sie jedoch so überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Überall flogen funkelnde, bunte Herzchen in der Luft umher, selbst die Flammen der Kerzen an der Decke hatten die Formen von Herzen und sogar die langen Tische, an denen man normal aß, waren für Verliebte geschmückt. Als sich Charlie und Jilli an einem Platz einander gegenüber niederließen, bemerkte sie die Teller in Herzform auf denen in der Mitte ein kleines rotes Herz umherwanderte. Alles hier lud förmlich dazu ein miteinander zu flirten.

Charlie und Jilli lächelten den anderen peinlich berührt an. Waren sie doch umgeben von turtelnden Pärchen, egal wo sie hinsahen.

„Ich dachte, du bist in Rumänien?" fragte sie schließlich, um endlich Normalität mit ihm zu finden. Sie wollte ein Stück Brot (auch wieder in Herzform) auf ihren Teller legen, aber irgendwie ließ es sich nicht im Mindesten bewegen.

„Du hast gar nicht gesagt, das du kommen wolltest?"

„Hab mir für ein paar Tage frei genommen," sagte er und auch er scheiterte beim Versuch ein Stück Brot auf seinen Teller zu legen. Egal, welches sie auch berührten, es ließ sich kein Millimeter anheben. „Wollte dir das Blut des Walisischen Grünlings bringen – und bevor du fragst – ist das Blut eines Männchens höheren Alters, exakt so genommen wie gefordert und dem Drachen geht es gut. Ist schon wieder fit."

„Ich hätte das nicht gefragt," sagte sie scheu lächelnd. „Ich bin dir schon dankbar, dass du es mir überhaupt besorgen konntest."

„Hab ich doch gern gemacht."

„War's sehr schwer? Oh je! Die Blasen an deiner Hand! Oh nein! Du bist ja verletzt!"

Sie hatte das Essen ignoriert und stattdessen seine Hand ergriffen. Mit schuldiger Miene strich sie umsichtig über die lange gerade erst am verheilende Wunde in seiner Handfläche und der Weasley Sohn begann angenehm ein Lächeln zu verziehen.

„Ist schon okay, Jilli. Ist nicht so schlimm."

Um sich wieder zu fangen, zog Charlie die Hand wieder weg und wandte sich dem Essen zu. Erneut versuchte er ein Stück Kuchen vom Teller zu nehmen. Es ließ sich echt immer noch kein Stück bewegen! Beide runzelten finster die Stirn. Wollte man ihnen damit etwa sagen, dass sie hier als Nichtpärchen nichts zu suchen hatten und nicht essen durften? Ein Blick zur Seite zeigte, dass jedes der anderen Pärchen gemeinsam ein Stück Brot anhoben und auf den Teller eines Partners legten. So warfen sich Jilli und Charlie einen vielsagenden Blick zu, schmunzelten und berührten beide dasselbe Kuchenstück, um es anzuheben. Tatsächlich funktionierte dies und sie legten es auf Jilli's Teller.

„Wir sollten wo anders essen," schlug er vor und sie nickte entschieden.

„Ja! Denke ich auch. Hogsmeade? Drei Besen? Oder wie wärs mit dem Eberkopf? Ich wette da wird nichts an Valentinstag erinnern."

Miteinander witzelnd und wieder lachend entfernten sie sich aus der großen Halle.

„Humpelst du?" fragte Charlie verwundert.

„Och, das -" sagte sie unangenehm. „Kleiner – uhm – _Absturz_."

Ginny und Harry, die gemeinsam an einem anderen Tisch mit Hermine und Ron saßen hatten den beiden nachgesehen bis sie schließlich außer Sichtweite waren. Sie kicherte süß.

„Wieso humpelt meine Schwester?" warf Harry verwirrt in die Runde.

„Vielleicht hat sie Charlie's Besuch _umgehauen_?" witzelte Ron und gluckste in sein Sanft hinein.

„Du bist doof!" keifte Ginny verärgert. „Das ist nicht witzig. Charlie ist nämlich in Jilli verknallt."

„Wie jetzt?" fragte Ron. Dieselbe Frage stand auch in Harry's Gesicht. Allein Hermine nickte nachdenklich.

„Irgendwie hätte man sich das auch denken können," sagte sie, aber Ron und Harry sahen nach wie vor verwirrt zurück.

„Wieso denn das?" fragte Ron weiter. „Und woher weißt _du_ das?" fügte er an seine Schwester gewandt hinzu, aber sie überließ es Hermine die Jungs auf das Offensichtliche zu stoßen.

„Ach, es sind die kleinen Dinge, die einem auffallen," erklärte sie und Ginny schmunzelte ihre Freundin zustimmend an. „Wie er über sie spricht oder wie er spricht, wenn sie da ist. Oder was er tut, wenn sie da ist. Oder sogar die Blicke, die er ihr zuwirft. Habt ihr das gerade nicht gesehen, wie sehr er es mochte, dass sie seine Hand hielt?"

„Wie er sich an Weihnachten verhalten hat, als sie da war," fuhr Ginny vielsagend fort. „Außerdem weiß ich von Fred, dass Charlie von ihnen ein _Satzzauber_ gekauft hat. Der Satz, den der Zauber ausführt ist _Ich liebe dich_."

Sie wandte sich mit einem Mal nur Harry zu und grinste breit. Er grinste zurück, wissend, dass sie auf sein frisches Liebesgeständnis anspielte.

„Dann doch erst recht!" lachte Ron laut und prompt hatte sich das verliebte Pärchen wieder in die Runde gewandt. „Er hat es ihr gesagt und sie damit _umgehauen_! Wir haben sie doch erst gestern gesehen und man humpelt nicht einfach so von heute auf morgen wegen nichts – Es sei denn, sie ist aus dem Bett gefallen?"

„Na ja," sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Kann schon sein, dass da etwas passiert ist. Jilli mag glaub ich Brian."

„Also doch?!"

Ginny und Hermine waren nah an ihn herangerutscht und hatten ihn sehr gierig angesehen, Harry wünschte sich prompt die Klappe gehalten zu haben.

„Uhm -"

„Hat sie das gesagt?" drängte Hermine.

„Ja – nein."

„Was jetzt? Ja oder nein?!"

„Hat Brian nicht grad was mit dieser Kaylar Steward am Laufen?" warf Ron ein. Er war sich sicher, sein bester Freund wäre sonst von beiden Frauen noch vom Stuhl gerissen worden, nur um eine Antwort zu bekommen.

„Zumindest waren sie gerade am See zusammen," sagte Hermine und hatte sich wie Ginny auch wieder auf ihren eigenen Platz begeben. „Schade eigentlich. Ich mag Jilli lieber als Kaylar Steward. Die Frau ist so merkwürdig."

„Bian ist auch nicht das, was man als normal bezeichnet," entgegnete Ron, dachte dann aber kurz nach. „Jilli ist es andererseits genauso wenig."

„Du redest da über meine Schwester," warf Harry mit einem Seitenblick ein, aber Ron grinste breit und stopfte sich seinen Mund noch voller als er ohnehin schon war. Harry musste selber ein wenig grinsen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er das einmal sagen würde. Er konnte sich jedenfalls nie vorstellen Dudley so zu verteidigen, wie er es bei Jilli ohne groß nachzudenken bereits tat.

* * *

Harry hatte nach dem Abendessen mit Ginny einen Spaziergang um die Ländereien gemacht und die Rundgänge Hermine und Ron überlassen. Hermine wollte ihre Pflichten unbedingt ausführen und Ron machte es Spaß einmal die Position des Schulsprechers zu übernehmen. Harry hatte absolut keine Probleme damit die Aufgaben an dem Abend abzugeben und stattdessen mit Ginny die Zeit zu genießen.

Er sah Jilli, die alleine aus Hogsmeade wieder zurück kam und nun auch weniger humpelte als zuvor. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, lächelte sie und nickte ihm zu, bevor sie im Schloss verschwand.

„Alles okay?" fragte Ginny sanft als sie den besorgniserregenden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht bemerkte. Er wandte sich zu ihr zurück und sah sie eine Weile lang an ohne dabei genickt zu habe oder den Kopf zu schütteln. „Was ist?" setzte sie umsichtig hinzu.

„Nichts..." sagte er schließlich und versuchte seine Sorgen wegzulächeln. Erst Stunden später nachdem sie zu Bett gegangen waren, da es auch recht spät war und alle am nächsten Tag wieder zum Unterricht mussten, hatte Harry sich entschuldigt, um noch mal bei seiner Schwester vorbei zu sehen. Überraschenderweise fand er sie nicht in ihrem Zimmer vor, sondern auf dem Flur am Boden vor der Tür sitzend. Sie sah ihn überrascht an als er um die Ecke bog. Zögerlich kam er zu ihr rüber und da sie sich nach wie vor nicht gerührt hatte, setzte er sich neben ihr nieder.

„Hey," sagte sie verwirrt.

„Hey," sagte er gleichfalls leicht unangenehm berührt. Er hatte eher erwartet sie in ihrem Zimmer vorzufinden und mit ihr im Flur zu sitzen war – ungewohnt. „Wieso sitzt du hier draußen?"

„Weiß nicht," murmelte sie leise. „Hab nachgedacht und das Gästezimmer eignet sich irgendwie dafür nicht. Zu viel Ablenkung."

„Uhm – verstehe," sagte er nickend. Das war gelogen, aber er konnte das schlecht zugeben.

„Was tust du hier noch so spät?" fragte sie schließlich, da er immer noch grübelte, es jedoch offensichtlich war, dass er sich hier nicht einfach so her verirrt hatte.

„Ich – uhm – kann deine Gefühle wieder spüren," antwortete er zögerlich. Das war auch der Grund, warum er sie unbedingt aufsuchen wollte und warum er vorhin nachdenklich wurde. Anfangs war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, doch je tiefer der Abend, umso intensiver wurde es. Er hatte aus dem letzten Mal gelernt und wollte es ihr daher sofort mitteilen. Jilli ließ traurig den Kopf hängen.

„Tut mir leid," hauchte sie betrübt und schüttelte schuldbewusst den Kopf.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er besorgt. Sie atmete tief ein und wandte sich ihm mit traurigem Blick wieder zu.

„Ich hab den Abend mit Ron's Bruder, Charlie, verbracht."

„Das hab ich gesehen."

„Wir waren auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade, haben über Sirius und Anna gesprochen und plötzlich sagt er mir, dass er mich mag. Mehr als es gute Freunde tun sollten."

Sie seufzte leise.

„Ich hab glaub ich echt dämlich darauf reagiert. Ich mein – Charlie ist... eben Charlie. Er war immer da für mich und... Er ist ein guter Kerl. Er verdient jemand gutes."

„Du bist jemand gutes," sagte Harry fest. Das stand für ihn schließlich auch außer Frage. Jilli lächelte traurig.

„Ich hab sehr lange nachgedacht," sagte sie leise und wandte sich ihm nun mit sehr gefühlvollen Augen zu. „Es gibt Gründe, warum es immer weniger _Ponester_ gibt. Und warum es außer mir kein anderen _menschlichen Ponester_ bin. Ich bin nicht jemand gutes, ich bin jemand... _anderes_. Kompliziertes. Vielleicht soll es einfach nicht sein. Ich."

„Was soll nicht sein?"

„Ach nichts," sagte sie plötzlich und setzte erneut ein Lächeln auf. Sie wirkte plötzlich als ob sie gerade nichts belastet hätte und sprang wieder auf die Beine.

„Jilli?" wiederholte Harry jedoch. Er wollte das nicht einfach ignorieren und unkommentiert lassen, denn er verstand sehr wohl, worauf sie eigentlich hinaus wollte. Er sprang ebenfalls auf und blieb bei ihr stehen, aber sie hatte ihn nur umarmt.

„Gute Nacht, Kleiner. Es ist spät."

Sie ließ ihn wieder los und öffnete die Tür in ihr Zimmer. Harry zögerte, doch nachdem klar wurde, dass sie das Gespräch nicht fortsetzen würde, wünschte er ihr ebenfalls eine Gute Nacht und ging seines Weges zurück zum Gryffindor Turm. Jilli schloss die Tür und lehnte sich mit der Stirn voraus und geschlossenen Augen an ihr an. Sie atmete tief durch – dann aber stieß sie sich wieder ab und öffnete das Fenster. Erneut verwandelte sie sich in den kleinen Leuchtkäfer und schwebte aus dem Zimmer hinaus in die Lüfte.

Jilli hätte keine Ruhe gefunden, wenn sie es nicht getan hätte und auch wenn Pomfrey ihr Anstrengung untersagte, sie war durchaus in der Lage auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Sie flog und gewann auch langsam ihre Sicherheit wieder zurück. Wenn sie es das nächste Mal in Begleitung tat, weil sie vor Verfolgern fliegen mussten, würde sie keine Bruchlandung mehr hinlegen. Ganz sicher. Es dauerte etwas, bis sie über all die Wälder, Wolken und Dörfer geflogen war und endlich in der verlassenen Gegend an dem einsamem Häuschen ankam, wo sie auch hin wollte. Sie kam auf und verwandelte sich zurück in die junge Hexe. Es war spät, aber noch brannte Licht im Wohnzimmer.

Die Tür wurde ihr wie erwartet von der viel älteren Hexe geöffnet und Acacia Yorick blieb einen Moment musternd vor ihr stehen.

„Jilli?"

„Miss Yorick," sagte sie höflich. Yorick trat schließlich zur Seite und deutete dem Besucher an einzutreten. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich sie so spät noch störe."

Sie schritt ins Wohnzimmer und bemerkte an dem kochend heißen Tee auf dem Tisch, dass Yorick womöglich noch nicht mal ansatzweise daran gedacht hatte ins Bett zu gehen.

„Tee?" fragte die ältere Hexe, Jilli aber schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, danke."

Yorick nickte verstehend und setzte sich auf ihren Platz zurück. Jilli nahm ihr gegenüber Platz. Nach wie vor war sie unsicher und genauso wenig wusste sie, wie sie es am besten ansprechen sollte.

„Sprich es dir einfach von der Seele," sagte Yorick auf einmal zuversichtlich und Jilli blickte verwundert auf. Ihr Gegenüber war offen und signalisierte, dass sie zuhören würde. Vielleicht hatte sie auch damit gerechnet heute Abend noch Besuch zu bekommen. Die junge Hexe schluckte und riss sich zusammen.

„Es geht um die Geschichte, die sie meinem Dad erzählten. Die Geschichte, bei der es um ihn ging. Um _Black Heart_."

Yorick nickte sanft.

„Anna kennt sie nicht," fuhr Jilli traurig fort. „Sonst würde sie nicht so handeln, wie sie es tut. Ich hab... -" Sie brach ab und beschloss nichts von dem belauschten Gespräch zwischen Sirius und Anna zu erzählen. Es war nicht von Bedeutung für ihr Gegenüber gewesen. „Ich bin mir einfach sicher. Ich weiß nicht, ob Dad ihr überhaupt etwas erzählt hat, aber wenn dann nicht alles. Vielleicht, weil er auch befürchtete, dass sie anders handeln würde und – Ich denke, vielleicht _sollte_ sie anders handeln?"

Yorick goss etwas Tee in eine weitere Tasse und schob sie der jungen Hexe zu. Jilli sah traurig auf, getrunken hatte sie jedoch nicht. Sie sah die ältere Hexe um Rat suchend an, denn außer sie selbst war ihr Gegenüber schließlich die Einzige Person, von der sie mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, dass sie wusste, worüber sie sprach.

„Sie versucht mich am Leben zu halten und wenn es nicht sein sollte – Ich mein – wenn durch das Halbwissen Harry gefährdet ist – sollte ich es ihr sagen... Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie alles weiß und dennoch so handelt."

Immer noch nichts. Yorick schwieg nach wie vor, ihr mitfühlender Blick aber zeigte ihr tiefes Verständnis.

„Ich denke, ich bin hier, weil ich von ihnen gerne wissen möchte, ob ich... Lege ich ihre Geschichte richtig aus?"

Yorick nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse, bevor sie Jilli bedacht und ruhig ansah.

„Wie auch immer dein Vater meine Worte interpretierte, es war so vorgesehen. Genauso, wie du die Worte verstehst. Wie auch immer du es sehen magst, es soll so sein. Es liegt nicht an mir, dein Bild zu prägen, noch in meinem Handeln, es zu lenken."

Mit diesen Worten wurde klar, dass sie von ihrem Gegenüber keine Antwort auf ihre Frage erhalten würde und so ließ sie frustriert die Schultern hängen.

„Jilli, du bist ein höheres Wesen. Einmalig in der Erscheinung, hatte doch bisher noch nie ein menschlicher Ponester überlebt, so wie du es geschafft hast. Magische Tierwesen sind um so vieles williger sich eines Ponesters anzunehmen als es die Zaubererschaft je war. Aber gerade deswegen wird sich die Magie dir in besonderem Maße zuwenden. Harry hat seinen Weg, den er gehen soll und dasselbe gilt für dich. Es ist nicht vorgesehen, dass einer von euch diesen Weg absichtlich seinem Willen entsprechend beeinflusst.

Du hast die Gabe dazu, aber sie wurde dir nicht gegeben, um dich einzumischen."

Jilli's Ausdruck wurde noch mal um ein großes Stück trauriger und sie nahm endlich auch ein Schluck Tee zu sich. Sie legte die Tasse nachdenklich wieder nieder.

„Deswegen konntest du deinen Vater, egal, was du verändert hast, nicht retten. Was immer auch passieren wird, mit Harry, mit Brian, mit dir. Es liegt nicht in deiner Hand dies nach deinem Willen zu verändern, auch wenn dieser noch so von einem guten Herzen geleitet sein mag."

Sie nickte verstehend, traurig blieb sie dennoch.

„Aber ich _kann_ handeln," sagte sie leise und sah Yorick entschlossen an. „Ich kann etwas tun, um Harry zu schützen. Das kann man mir nicht untersagen."

Yorick nickte zögerlich.

„Wenn es dein Wunsch ist," antwortete sie. „Es ist _dein_ Handeln. Du bist ein Wesen mit einem freien Willen und keiner kann dich daran hindern etwas zu tun, wenn du es nicht willst."

Jilli nickte langsam, wenn auch sehr nachdenklich. Sie verabschiedete sich und kehrte zurück nach Hogwarts. Betrübt legte sie sich in ihr Bett und blickte die kahle Wand vor sich an. Sie lächelte traurig. So gerne sie Charlie mochte und ihm eine Chance geben wollte, sie hatten keine Zukunft. Er verdiente eine gute Zukunft mit einer Frau an seiner Seite. Kein Ponester, der diesen Krieg nicht überlebt. Sie war okay... irgendwie würde sie schon in Ordnung sein.


	32. Chapter 32

Nächstes =)

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Huhu =)

Jaah, es soll endlich wieder in die normalen Plusgrade gehen. Da ist man glaub ich als Mensch auch etwas besser drauf, wenn endlich wieder mehr Sonne scheint.

Ach so. Yop, macht Sinn. Also kommt Luna mehr nach ihrem Vater. Wäre interessant gewesen auch zu wissen, wie ihre Mutter so war.

Traurig schon, aber wenigstens konnte Kila flüchten oder fand etwas, wo sie sich verstanden fühlt. Andernfalls wäre sie vielleicht zu nem weiblichen Voldemort geworden.

Bestimmt hätte Voldemort das Baby gewollt, aber Adam Kingcade hat James ja gehasst und hat auch nie verstanden, warum Voldemort James überhaupt auf seiner Seite haben wollte. Er hätte ihn am liebsten getötet, aber Voldemort wollte James immer lebend. Deswegen hat er Kila auch nicht getötet, sondern in ein Kinderheim gegeben. Einerseits, um noch einen Trumpf zu haben, falls Voldemort einen brauchte, und andererseits, um kein Sprössling von jemandem direkt vor seiner Nase zu haben, den er verachtet.

Schon =) Ich glaub, manch einer ist ganz froh, wenn die Gene in den Hintergrund rücken und wirklich nur Gene sind. Kila hat ein viel zu großes Gewissen als dass sie damit klar kommen könnte, wenn ihre Gene doch noch herauskommen und sie etwas falsches tun lassen. Deswegen klammert sie sich wohl auch so an Jilli als Freundin.

Für James war es in der Tat ein herber Schlag ins Gesicht, aber seine Freunde waren für ihn da. Melissa wusste, dass Cord der Vater war, denn sie wusste auch, wann sie schwanger wurde. Runtergerechnet ergab, dass es nicht James sein konnte. Wäre James der Vater gewesen, Melissa hätte es ihm gesagt, weil das wohl die Garantie für sie gewesen wäre, James tatsächlich für immer an sich zu binden. Ich kann mir zumindest James nicht als jemanden vorstellen, der sein Kind verlässt, selbst wenn er eine andere Frau mehr als die Mutter seines Kindes liebt. Hätte er das erst mitbekommen, nachdem er bereits mit Lilli Harry und Jilli hatte, wäre es für ihn wohl eine ziemliche Zwickmühle geworden. Melissa hätte aber nie freiwillig solange gewartet, bis er eine andere Familie gründen konnte.

Hehe, na ja, Harry hatte aber auch noch das Band zu Jilli, was ihm ihre Gefühle spüren ließ. Ich weiß nicht, ob er sich sonst so sicher gewesen wäre sie direkt darauf anzusprechen.

Yap, manchmal hat man Tage, wo man überall fehl am Platz ist.

Brian und Kaylar sind sich sehr ähnlich und das haben sie auch gemerkt. Wenn man so wie die beiden ist, kann man sich nicht jedem anvertrauen. Es fällt ihnen nicht leicht, auch wenn man sich alles gerne von der Seele reden möchte. Es geht jedoch, wenn man mit jemanden redet, der das versteht, weil er dasselbe fühlt. Man fühlt sich dann eher verstanden, statt unnormal. Unbeabsichtigt entwickelt sich da vielleicht gerade eher eine Art Große Schwester – Kleiner Bruder – Beziehung zwischen den beiden. Merke ich ein wenig beim Interagieren. ^^

Ich mochte Charlie Weasley schon in den Büchern XD Eigentlich, mochte ich jeden Weasley XD

Das Gespräch wird auf jeden Fall einiges nach sich ziehen. Zumindest, was Jilli betrifft. Sie legt die Geschichte oder Prophezeiung von Yorick ganz anders aus als sie nun James oder Anna taten bzw. tun. Den genauen Wortlaut wird aber erst später kommen, weil er sehr viel mit dem Ende von Chains of Xerchia zu tun hat.

Thx fürs liebe Review =) Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 32 – Crystal Charm I

Voldemort stand vor einer Wand und betrachtete ein großes Porträt des Zauberers Salazar Slytherin. Sein Rücken war einem Haufen Todesser zugewandt, die bei ihm standen und es nicht gewagt hatten zu sprechen. Nur wenige von ihnen trugen keine Masken, die ihre Identität verbargen. So stand Severus Snape an der Seite und direkt neben ihm das Lestrange Ehepaar. Ersterer wies sichtliche Schnittverletzungen im Gesicht und Hals auf. Seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und auch Würgemale waren an seinem Hals zu erkennen.

„Das wievielte Mal ist es jetzt bereits?" zischte der dunkle Lord. Seine Augen waren verengt und obwohl er nach wie vor mit dem Rücken zu allen stand, reichte die herrische Stimme, um nach wie vor Furcht in allen Anwesenden hervorzurufen.

„Wie oft lasst ihr es noch zu, dass White uns in die Quere kommt?"

Er schnaubte hörbar verärgert auf.

„Seit über einem halben Jahr tanzt sie euch auf der Nase herum! Seitdem sie hier ist! "

„Herr," begann einer der maskierten Todesser ehrfürchtig zu sprechen. „Keiner von uns kann sich erklären, wie der _Sonnenkristall_ verschwinden konnte. White wurde dort nicht gesehen, noch jemand anderes, der nicht zu uns gehörte."

„Ausreden!" donnerte Voldemort und hatte sich mit einem Mal umgedreht. Der gesamte Haufen zuckte zusammen vor Angst und schien sich nach hinten zu robben. „Sie war da! Ihr unnützes Pack habt sie ohne es zu wissen dahin geführt! Sie hat den Kristall an sich gerissen und ich will es wieder haben! Ohne den Kristall kann ich mein Vorhaben vergessen!"

Er hatte gebrüllt und seine laute Stimme füllte den ganzen Saal. Keiner der Todesser hatte es gewagt noch mal etwas zu erwidern. Stattdessen mieden sie alle den Blickkontakt zu ihrem Meister. Erneut schnaubte er verächtlich auf und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, wo keiner stand und ihm den Weg hätte versperren können.

„Wie schafft sie das?" zischte er mit zornfunkelnden Augen und auch mehr zu sich selbst als zu irgendjemand sonst. Jeder andere im Raum blieb gebannt am Fleck stehen und beobachtete Voldemort aufmerksam aus Furcht, er könnte etwas verpassen und so die Wut ihres Meisters auf sich ziehen. „Was tust du White, um an diese Informationen zu gelangen? Wormtail!"

„M-Meister?!" stotterte es aus dem maskierten Haufen. Die Todesser traten einen Schritt zur Seite, um die Sicht auf den pummeligen Zauberer frei zu machen.

„Was entgeht euch? Was überseht ihr? Wie kommt White an Informationen, an die sie nicht kommen kann?!" brüllte Voldemort aufgebracht. Pettigrew hatte zu zittern begonnen.

„I-Ich weiß es n-nicht, Herr."

„Dann finde es heraus," zischte Voldemort erbost und unter dem strengen Blick seines Meisters wurde Pettigrew immer kleiner. Er nickte eifrig.

„J-Jawohl, Herr."

Voldemort drehte sich mit einem Schwung erneut zur Seite und schritt auf das unmaskierte Dreiergespann zu. Snape schluckte hart und sah den Dunklen Lord mit banger Miene an. Sein Blick sprach Bände. Er erwartete Furchtbares. Bellatrix und ihr Mann hingegen hatten ihren Ausdruck nicht verändert. Sie blieben stark und ehrfürchtig. Beide sahen Voldemort fest und erwartungsvoll an als er schließlich bei ihnen anhielt.

„Bringt den Kristall zurück. Es ist mir egal wie oder was ihr dafür tut. Ich will es wieder haben. Koste es, was es wolle!"

„Ja, Herr," sagten alle drei gehorsam. Voldemort beachtete sie mit einem letzten eindringlichen Blick, der seine Wirkung auch nicht verfehlte, dann verließ er den Saal. Scheitern war in diesem Fall keine Option.

„Anna?" sagte eine weibliche Stimme. Der Saal, die Todesser, der beißende Geruch, alles löste sich auf und White blickte auf die friedlichen Ländereien Hogwarts. Sie stand am Fenster ihres Büro's und hatte sich etwas irritiert zur Seite gewandt. An der Tür stand Acacia Yorick und bedachte die Direktorin mit einem umsichtigen Blick. White atmete schließlich hörbar tief durch.

„Störe ich?" fragte Yorick mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. White schüttelte den Kopf und deutete ihr an herein zu kommen. Yorick schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat zu White heran. Fawkes hatte begonnen sehr leise und sehr sanft zu singen. Er schaffte es sie dadurch mit Stärke und Wärme zu füllen und White nickte dem Phönix mit einem sanften Lächeln zu. Es zeigte ihre Dankbarkeit für seine Unterstützung, die alles andere als selbstverständlich für sie war.

„Du hast gerade deine Empathie sehr stark genutzt, habe ich recht? Entschuldige, wenn es aufdringlich erscheint, aber du erscheinst mir sehr mitgenommen."

White atmete erneut tief durch und setzte sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl nieder.

„Voldemort will den _Sonnenkristall_ zurück holen. Noch weiß er nicht, dass ich mittels meiner Empathie über seine eigenen Todesser an Informationen komme. Es wird jedoch von Mal zu Mal anstrengender."

„Weil du schwächer wirst," sagte Yorick bedeutungsvoll. White nickte zustimmend, hatte sich dann jedoch wieder gefasst und schien im nächsten Moment auch wesentlich gestärkter zu sein.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" fragte die Direktorin ruhig. „Ich bezweifle, dass du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist, nur um mal aus der Stille herauszukommen?"

Yorick lächelte sanft.

„In der Tat nicht, nein. Jilli war vor einigen Tagen bei mir."

„So?" fragte sie verwundert.

„Sie glaubt, du kennst die Geschichte um _Black Heart_ nicht vollständig."

„Oh – kay?" machte sie noch mal um ein großes Stück verwunderter.

„Du weißt worauf ich hinaus will?"

„Tun wir mal so als ob ich es nicht wüsste," sagte White kurz und Yorick lächelte erneut mild.

„Sie glaubt, wenn du die ganze Geschichte wüsstest, würdest du sie nicht mehr schützen."

Beide Hexen sahen einander tief an, gesprochen hatten sie jedoch nicht. White's Gesicht blieb kalt und ließ einem kein Gefühl aus ihrem Ausdruck ablesen. Yorick ließ traurig den Kopf hängen.

„Anna, Jilli ist ein sehr reines höheres Wesen. Sie hat ihre Stärken und ihre Schwächen. Und du übersiehst gerade ihre Schwächen."

Es war als Vorwurf ausgesprochen und als solches gedacht, aber White zeigte immer noch keine Reaktion. Allein dass sie die Worte gehört hatte ließ sie erkennen.

„Ich _weiß_ , dass du die ganze Geschichte kennst. Gesagt habe ich es ihr nicht. Was immer für eine Entwicklung sie durchmachen wird, ist nicht an mir zu bestimmen, noch zu verändern.

Ich bin mir bewusst, dass du versuchst sie zu schützen. Aber Jilli ist keine normale Hexe, noch ein normaler _Ponester_.

Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob sie nicht tatsächlich etwas dummes tun wird. Ihr Bruder bedeutet ihr sehr viel und wenn der einzige Ausweg ihn zu schützen der ist, sich selbst zu vernichten, so wird sie dies tun."

„Nur, dass dies kein Ausweg ist," sagte White endlich.

„Wie gesagt, du übersiehst ihre Schwächen," wiederholte Yorick behutsam.

„Sie zweifelt sehr an sich und besitzt bei weitem nicht die Selbstsicherheit ihrer Eltern, noch die ihres Bruders. Du könntest ihr die Zweifel nehmen, stattdessen ziehst du dich zurück."

„Ich trainiere sie," fuhr White der Hexe ins Wort.

„Nicht so, wie du solltest," sagte Yorick. „Du hilfst ihr sich zu schützen und ihre Ponestermagie zu nutzen, um sich selbst zu retten. Du tust alles dafür, dass sie eine Konfrontation meidet statt zu überleben. Du musst dir bewusst machen: Jilli _ist_ in diesem Krieg, ob du willst oder nicht. Es ist besser sie vorzubereiten als sie abzuschirmen und auf das Gute zu hoffen."

White schüttelte erneut frustriert den Kopf.

„Ich hoffe nicht auf das Gute," sagte White bedacht. „Wie du sagst ist Jilli ein reines Wesen. Ein gutes Wesen."

„Das heißt nicht, dass sie auf jeden Fall überlebt und auch nicht, dass ihr Weg frei von Gefahren und Schmerz sein wird."

„Sie ist _gut_ , Acacia. Jilli hat kein Funken böses in sich. Wenn ihr etwas in diesem Krieg passiert -" White brach ab und nahm sich einen Moment, um passende Worte zu finden. So ruhig, wie sie in diesem Gespräch auch noch war, ihre Kraft, um sich zu beherrschen ließ tatsächlich immer mehr nach. „Ernte, was du säst. Michael Potter bat mich so oft darum, nicht die dunklen Künste anzuwenden. Ich verstand lange Zeit nicht, woher seine Abneigung rührte, wo ich doch damit helfen konnte. Heute verstehe ich ihn. Er hatte Angst um mich und den Folgen, die dieses Handeln nach sich ziehen würde.

Ich fühle mich nicht unfair behandelt von der Welt, denn ich weiß, dass ich auch nicht immer fair gehandelt habe. Ich habe es akzeptiert. Aber Jilli? Sie _ist_ unschuldig."

Yorick lächelte mitfühlend, stand dann aber wieder auf.

„Sie braucht dich, Anna. Hilf ihr stärker zu werden."

Sie war einige Schritte auf die Tür zugegangen, hielt jedoch wieder an und wandte sich der Hexe erneut zu.

„Jilli ist unschuldig, Lord Voldemort ist es nicht. Die Magie sorgt nur für Gerechtigkeit, sie verhindert keine Ungerechtigkeit."

Sie lächelte mild.

„Wir sehen uns."

Yorick hatte gerade die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, da stimmte Dumbledore ihr von seinem Porträt aus zu. White wandte sich mit nachdenklicher Miene zum Bild rüber.

„Du kannst nicht einfach darauf vertrauen, dass ihr schon nichts passieren wird. Du würdest es dir niemals verzeihen, wenn doch etwas eintrifft, womit du nie gerechnet hättest."

„Sie hinein zu drängen ist auch keine Lösung," entgegnete White jedoch entschieden. „Im Moment lehre ich sie sich selbst zu schützen. Wenn ich sie trainiere, wie ich Harry trainiere – Jilli ist nicht ihre Mutter, noch ihr Vater. Sie _muss_ das nicht tun."

„Du willst sie schützen, so wie Michael Potter dich schützen wollte. Wir wissen beide, was passiert wäre, wenn du dich tatsächlich von den dunklen Künsten fern gehalten hättest."

Sie senkte ihren Blick und schüttelte traurig den Kopf, bevor sie wieder zu ihm zurücksah.

„Das ist nicht dasselbe. Die dunkle Magie fließt durch mich hindurch und das von Geburt an. Ich hatte nie wirklich eine andere Wahl als zu versuchen etwas gutes damit zu tun. Jilli aber ist rein und gut im Herzen. Sie wie Harry zu trainieren würde bedeuten etwas in ihr zu erzwingen, wofür sie nie vorgesehen war. Sie dennoch damit zu konfrontieren wäre unverantwortlich.

Ich hatte befürchtet, dass es sehr lange dauern könnte, bis sie den _Atem des Todes_ wieder ausstößt, wenn es nicht sogar bleibende Schäden bei ihr hinterlässt. Tatsächlich aber habe ich mich geirrt und durch mein Zögern hätte ich beinahe Sirius für immer verloren. Jilli ist so immens Willensstark, dass es mir die Sprache verschlägt. Sie mag an sich selbst zweifeln und doch schafft sie es gleichzeitig solche Wunder zu vollbringen. Einfach, weil sie es so unbedingt wollte. Ich bin so unglaublich stolz auf sie und zu der Hexe, die sie geworden ist, trotz der Abwesenheit ihrer Eltern."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass du sie vor Voldemort schützen kannst? Denkst du wirklich, dass wir euch nicht vor ihm schützen wollten? Früher oder später wird er herausfinden, dass du an deine Informationen kommst, indem du durch deine Empathie in seine Todesser eindringst. Er wird nicht zögern denjenigen umzubringen, der schwach genug war, dich in seine Gedanken zu lassen."

White lachte finster.

„Du meinst, ob ich damit leben kann, wenn er seine eigenen Leute umbringt?" fragte sie zurück. Dumbledore sah sie eindringlich an, aber White lächelte nach wie vor.

„Ja," sagte sie entschlossen. „Jeder von ihnen ist an diesem Krieg und allem, was er nach sich zieht, genauso schuldig wie ich es bin. Außerdem hätte ich keine Verbindung aufbauen können, wenn sie nicht zuerst angegriffen hätten. Selbst schuld."

Der letzte Satz war weniger hart gesprochen und zeigte, dass sie sehr wohl noch ein Gewissen besaß und sich im klaren darüber war, dass dies andere wie James, Lilli oder Dumbledore nie zugelassen hätten, wenn sie noch am Leben wären. Damals hätte sie es selber ebenfalls nicht getan, aber die Jahre hatten sie verändert. Die Verluste hatten ihre Wirkung getan.

Es mag nie Voldemort's Absicht gewesen sein, aber all das, was er getan hatte, all seine Taten, die hatten auch sie abgestumpft. So war es nun mal. Er kämpfte mit harten, grausamen Mitteln und sie hatte erkannt, dass sie dasselbe tun musste.

„Du kannst Gleiches nicht mit Gleichem bekämpfen," sagte Dumbledore leise.

„Ich weiß," entgegnete sie kalt. Sie hatte weder ihre Stimme erhoben, noch ihn verärgert oder verständnislos angesehen. Im Gegenteil. Sie wusste genau, was er damit meinte und stimmte ihm in dem Punkt auch zu.

„Aber ich muss mit seiner Stärke mithalten," fuhr sie entschlossen fort. „Ich kann keine Gnade walten lassen, wenn er mit Brutalität ankommt. Ich kann nicht nur hoffen und glauben, wenn er ohne auf Verluste zu achten handelt und zerstört."

Stolz blitzte in den klaren Augen des alten Zauberers auf und er lächelte verschmitzt. White sah ihn irritiert an. Hatte sie doch eher erwartet, dass er erneut versuchte ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden und erneut zu Zurückhaltung mahnte. Dumbledore begann friedlich immer wieder mal zu summen, während er weitersprach und White verzog skeptisch die Augenbraue.

„Hmmmmm... Ich sehe, du willst Lord Voldemort mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen. Dabei solltest du jedoch aufpassen, nicht zu dem zu werden, was du eigentlich versuchst in die Schranken zu weisen. Hmmmmmm... Überdenke noch mal alles. Es ist viel Zeit vergangen. Du hast alle, von denen wir dir erzählt haben, nun näher kennengelernt. Sichtweisen könnten sich geändert haben. Jemanden selber einschätzen ist stets noch mal etwas anderes als es nur von anderen zu hören und du hattest schon immer eine eigene andere Meinung. Umstände sind nicht mehr dieselben. Ich würde es lieber sehen, wenn du wieder mehr – hmmmmmm – handelst wie du selbst."

Sie schmunzelte leicht.

„Dasselbe hat Sirius auch gesagt."

„Wir kennen dich sehr gut," sagte Dumbledore behutsam. White atmete schwer durch, dann aber nickte sie nachdenklich.

„Schuld ist eine sehr schwere Last auf den Schultern. Erst recht, wenn man sie nur selber spürt," sagte Dumbledore, aber White hatte ihm mit der Hand gedeutet, dass sie ihn längst nicht mehr zuhörte und verließ das Büro. Dennoch, Dumbledore schmunzelte und summte erneut zufrieden.

„Das war unhöflich!" sagte Phineas Nigellus. „Sie ist noch genauso arrogant und unverschämt wie früher. Jedes Mal, wenn sie in ihr Büro kam, um mit ihnen zu reden. Sie ist und bleibt unbelehrbar! Viel zu jung um Schulleiterin zu sein!"

„Ich finde sie -" Die Hexe Dilys Derwent aus einem weiteren Porträt der Schulleiter hatte eine vielsagende Pause eingelegt, bevor sie ihren Gedankengang zu ende sprach. „Sehr Entscheidungsstark. Empathie. Und dennoch, sie überschreitet Grenzen, die nicht sein sollten. Hat sie denn wirklich keine Angst vor den Folgen?"

„Vielleicht nicht," sagte Armando Dippet nachdenklich, Schulleiter eines weiteren Porträts. „14 Jahre ohne Seele sind schließlich genug Bestrafung für jemand, der ein gutes Herz trägt."

* * *

Das Quidditchspiel Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff zog sich außergewöhnlich lang hin. War es zu Beginn noch sehr aufregend, weil beide Mannschaften ihre Punkte einfuhren und jeder gebannt darauf wartete, dass endlich einer der Sucher den Schnatz entdeckte, merkte man nach 2 Stunden – der Schnatz hatte keine Lust und spielte lieber weiterhin Verstecken.

„Es steht nun 270 zu 260," piepste Colin Creevey und noch war er sehr aufgeregt bei der Sache. „Noch hat sich der Schnatz nicht gezeigt und das Spiel kann nicht beendet werden, bevor ihn einer der Sucher gefangen hat. Den Spielern beider Mannschaften bleibt nichts anderes übrig als durchzuhalten. Ginny Weasley fliegt und setzt zu einem erneuten Angriff an. Tolles Manöver mit Katie Bell zusammen und Tor! Gryffindor hat aufgeholt und es steht 270 zu 270."

Hermine saß mit Neville auf der Tribüne und wirkte sichtlich unzufrieden, während der Freund fieberhaft mitbangte. Jilli saß neben ihnen und war unentschlossen zwischen mitbangen und ebenfalls unzufrieden sein. Brian dagegen brauchte nichts von beidem zu sein. Er hatte bereits ein Buch aufgeschlagen und gelesen.

„Das ist unhöflich," sagte Jilli als Brian einmal demonstrativ gähnte. Er blickte verwirrt auf. „Wir sind hier um Harry, Ginny und Ron zu unterstützen und zwar nicht nur durch bloße Anwesenheit."

„Dir ist schon klar, dass die da oben seit gut 2 Stunden dasselbe tun? Und dass das Spiel hier durchaus auch noch länger dauern kann? Auch _Tagelang_?"

„Was?" jammerte Jilli aus Versehen entsetzter als beabsichtigt. Brian gluckste, da auch Hermine und Neville ihn mit beklommenen Mienen anstarrten. „In Beauxbatons hat noch kein Spiel länger als zwei Stunden gedauert..."

„Wenn der Schnatz sich nicht zeigt, zeigt er sich halt nicht und das Spiel kann nicht beendet werden. Quidditchregeln. Vielleicht hatte Beauxbatons nur einen Schnatz, dem nach 2 Stunden immer die Puste ausging?"

„Och nö," machte Jilli und zog eine Grimasse. Brian lachte bellend und reichte ihr mit grinsender Miene sein Buch rüber.

„Unterhaltung gefälligst? Die Spiele mit Charlie hatten sich auch das ein oder andere mal hingezogen."

„Nein, das ist fies!" sagte sie bestimmend, klappt sein Buch zu und steckte es zur Seite, so dass auch Brian selbst nicht mehr ran kam. Er schmollte.

„Was, wenn er nun den Schatz fängt und gewinnt? Und du hast in ein blödes Buch gestarrt, was du zu jederzeit hättest lesen können. Sei ein Freund und kein ignoranter Holzbalken."

„Holzbalken?" wiederholte er irritiert während im Hintergrund Creevey von 280 zu 280 sprach. Er zuckte die Schultern und wandte sich mehr unzufrieden als wirklich hocherfreut dem Spiel zu, denn ihm war klar, dass er nicht mehr einfach so an sein Buch rankam. Das hin und her der beiden Mannschaften ging eine weitere halbe Stunde so und der Sucher der Hufflepuff Mannschaft hatte schon kurze Schlafphasen eingelegt.

„Harry bleibt wirklich wachsam," bemerkte Brian beeindruckt. Ein weiteres Mal hatte der Hufflepuff Sucher einen kurzen Moment die Augen geschlossen und geschnarcht. Sein Kapitän hatte ihn wieder wachschreien müssen.

„Er hat auch viel trainiert in der letzten Zeit," sagte Jilli beiläufig und prompt fiel es beiden wie Schuppen von den Augen. Hermine hatte die Freunde neugierig beobachtet als sie sich einander zuwandten und vielsagend die Mienen verändert hatten.

„Ist das nicht _Betrug_?" fragte Brian.

„ _Spielmanipulation_?" fragte Jilli. „Ich denke schon."

„Was meint ihr?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Fast sicher, dass White etwas mit dem Schnatz gemacht hat," antwortete Brian leicht genervt.

„Wieso sollte Professor White so etwas tun?" fragte die Schülerin unsicher.

Die beiden blickten jedoch zu Harry hinauf ohne die Frage beantwortet zu haben. Natürlich, so waren sich beide sicher, um seine Konzentration zu stärken.

Denn während White bei den letzten Spielen nicht anwesend war, saß sie heute tatsächlich bei den anderen Lehrern auf der Tribüne. Ihr Blick heftete an Harry und nur an dem Gryffindor Sucher. Eindeutig, dies war eine erneute Trainingsstunde.

„Würde Professor White so etwas wirklich tun?" warf Hermine jedoch zweifelnd ein. „Ich mein, das ist schon unfair gegenüber dem anderen Team?"

„Wir sagen doch auch gar nicht, dass sie den Schnatz verzaubert hat," winkte Brian amüsiert ab. „Empathie zählt in den Regeln nicht als _Zauber anwenden._ Und fair oder unfair. Anna hat eine andere Definition von Fairness."

Auf Hermine's merkwürdig beklommenem Gesichtsausdruck hin, zwinkerte der Zauberer geheimnisvoll und wandte sich zufrieden wieder dem Spiel zu.

„Musst keine Angst haben, wenn du auf ihrer Seite stehst, jedenfalls – Ah, Sirius ist auch da."

Die beiden wandten sich zur Seite, wo auch Brian hingesehen hatte. Da kam der große, schwarze Hund, friedlich und sehr gemütlich durch die Treppen auf die Lehrertribüne und ließ sich demonstrativ vor White auf dem Boden nieder. Aufmerksam beobachtete er nun ebenfalls den Gryffindor Sucher während White eine Fratze schob und den Rücken des Hundes anstarrte. Brian und Jilli lachten als sie begriffen, dass Sirius mal wieder entgegen White's Aufforderung einfach so herausgekommen war. Dass er sich mit dem Rücken ihr zugewandt direkt vor ihr niederließ hatte eine klare Botschaft übermittelt. Ihre Befehle rutschten ihm den Buckel runter.

Beim Spielstand 390 zu 390 hatte der ein oder andere Gryffindor begonnen zu schnarchen. Jilli, Hermine und Neville versuchten immer noch aufmerksam dem Geschehen zu folgen, Brian hatte irgendwie sein Buch zurück ergattern können und sich darin vertieft und selbst nur manch ein Professor folgte den Spielern noch so aufmerksam wie sie konnten.

Remus saß neben White und beide schienen auch noch sehr aufmerksam das Spiel zu verfolgen.

„Das Lestrange Paar und Snape werden kommen," sagte White plötzlich und Remus wandte sich ihr mit finsterer Miene zu. Sie hatte ihn nicht angesehen, sondern blieb weiterhin sitzen als wäre nichts passiert und sie hätte nicht gerade etwas ausgesprochen, was eine Reaktion erforderte.

„Er will den Kristall zurück," sprach sie weiter. „Die drei sind zu gut. Ich werde nicht in ihre Gedanken eindringen können. Das heißt insbesondere, was immer sie auch planen, kann ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen."

„Hogwarts?" fragte Remus schließlich.

„Nein," antwortete White konzentriert. „Ich bezweifle, dass sie sich hier her trauen. Die Schutzzauber sind zu stark. Gegen die Schutznebel kommen selbst noch so starke Zauberer nicht an. Ein direktes Eindringen macht ohnehin nicht sehr viel Sinn. Ich halte sie zumindest für intelligent genug zu wissen, dass ich den Kristall nicht einfach so im Gang herum liegen lasse. Der _Imperius Fluch_ ist wahrscheinlicher."

„Also sollten wir die Schüler genauer im Auge behalten?"

„Ich glaube genauso wenig, dass sie irgendeinen Schüler nehmen," sagte sie ruhig.

„Sie müssten erst mal an einen Schüler herankommen," sagte Remus nachdenklich und sah ebenfalls zurück zum Spiel. White hatte sich ihm kein einziges Mal zugewandt und er glaubte, dass es extrem merkwürdig aussah, wenn er sie die ganze Zeit anstarrte, wo sie ihn nicht mal beachtete. Mit einer Wange zu reden machte es nicht besser und so versuchte auch er ein Gespräch zu führen ohne den Partner dabei im Auge zu haben.

„Auch wieder wahr," stimmte sie ihm zu und verfiel kurz in Schweigen. Er wusste, dass sie nachdachte und störte sie auch nicht. Creevey sagte derweil das 430 zu 430 an. Gryffindor und Hufflepuff schenkten einander wirklich gar nichts. Sobald eine Mannschaft Punkte erzielte, setzte die andere sofort nach und noch zeigten die Jägerinnen beider Mannschaften keine Ermüdungserscheinungen. Der Schnatz hatte sich kein einziges Mal blicken lassen und sowohl Harry, wie auch der Sucher der Hufflepuffmannschaft begann unruhig auf seinem Besen hin und her zu wackeln. Hätten sie das nicht getan, der Begriff _Stock im Arsch_ hätte durch die beiden eine andere Bedeutung erhalten.

„Der Schnatz lässt sich heute wirklich erstaunlich viel Zeit um sich zumindest mal blicken zu lassen," merkte Remus beiläufig an. White aber schien ihn entweder nicht gehört zu haben oder kein Interesse daran zu zeigen.

„Unberechenbarer ist jemand anderes. Er hat auch Pettigrew auf uns angesetzt."

„Pettigrew?" wiederholte er finster. Der Hund hatte sich ebenfalls kurz umgedreht und finster geknurrt. White sah ihn ausdruckslos an und so drehte er ihr direkt wieder den Rücken zu.

„Er sollte die geringste Gefahr darstellen, denkst du nicht auch?"

White blickte streng wieder das Spielgeschehen an.

„Ich kann ihn nicht einschätzen. Er war klug genug uns alle zu täuschen und das über eine lange Zeit hindurch. Er hatte schon länger die Seiten gewechselt, wenn auch nicht von Anfang an und er war klug genug, das zu verbergen.

„Ich hab ihn nie als Verräter verdächtigt, weil seine Loyalität James gegenüber so intensiv war. Es ist ein Widerspruch an sich denjenigen zu verraten, dem man so loyal gegenüber ist und dennoch hat er es getan. Er ist fast gefährlicher als Lestrange und Snape."

„Gefährlicher?" fragte er skeptisch.

„Er ist nicht so brutal oder stark, wie es die drei sind, ich würde aber sagen – hinterhältiger. Falsch und verschlagen. Ich graue mich vor dem Weg, den er wählen könnte, um die Befehle von Voldemort auszuführen."

Remus nickte finster.

„Wir müssen die Grangers wegbringen," sagte sie plötzlich und Remus sah verwundert auf.

„Wie jetzt? Wegen Pettigrew?"

„Nein, wegen der drei anderen. Müsste ich sie einschätzen, würde ich sagen, sie konzentrieren sich auf Hermine Granger's Eltern, um das Mädchen dazu zu zwingen den Kristall zu holen und so ihre Eltern zu befreien. Wir müssen ihnen zuvor kommen."

Remus nickte langsam, wenn auch etwas nachdenklich diesmal.

„Wieso Hermine?" fragte er leise.

„Sie ist klug. Außergewöhnlich klug sogar. Sehr fleißig, hat einen schönen Gerechtigkeitssinn. Sie ist Lilli sehr ähnlich. Da Snape Lehrer war, bin ich mir sicher, er sieht das genauso. Es würde ihnen nichts bringen andere Schüler einzuschüchtern. Keiner von ihnen besitzt auch nur annähernd die Verbindungen oder die Fähigkeiten, die Hermine Granger hat. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass sie es auf sie absehen werden und über ihre Eltern an sich ran kommen wollen."

„Obwohl diese bewacht werden?" fragte er behutsam und hatte sie längst wieder angesehen. Er konnte kein Gespräch mit Luft führen. White wandte sich ihm diesmal ebenfalls zu.

„Die drei würden unsere Leuten ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken töten. Snape mag nicht die Gefahr darstellen, die anderen zwei sind es sehr wohl und unsere Leute würden es nicht überstehen gegen diese beiden."

„Da! Endlich! Der Schnatz hat sich gezeigt!" rief Creevey hoch erfreut ins Mikrophon und sofort wachten alle Schnarchenden auf und hatten beiden Suchern gebannt hinterhergestarrt. Selbst Brian klappte sein Buch zu und beobachtete das Kopf an Kopf Rennen der Sucher und dann -

„Harry hat den Schnatz gefangen! Harry hat den Schnatz gefangen! Gryffindor gewinnt!"

Die Menge tobte, die Lehrer applaudierten und die Gryffindor Spieler waren trotz des Kräftezerrenden Spiels außer sich vor Glück und Freude.

„Hast du -" begann Remus zögerlich, aber White war bereits aufgestanden.

„Natürlich _nicht_ ," entgegnete sie mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, das er nur all zu gut kannte und was eindeutig hieß: Glaub doch was du glauben willst, aber was immer das Bessere ist, das hab ich eher getan.

„Ich geb unseren Leuten Bescheid."

„Was ist mit Pettigrew?" fragte Remus.

„Wir handeln, wenn er kommt," sagte sie lediglich. „Halt die Augen auf bis ich wieder zurück bin."

Kaum, dass sie weg schritt war auch der große Hund aufgesprungen, hatte gehechelt und sich Lupin mit einem kurzen fiepen zugewandt. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah hinab zu seinem Freund.

„Geh ihr mal lieber nach," sagte Remus mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. Das ließ sich der Hund nicht mal zweimal sagen und rannte der Schulleiterin sofort nach.

* * *

„An!" Sirius hatte sich zurück verwandelt und war ihr durch den Rasen hindurch zum Schloss gefolgt. Eingeholt hatte er sie erst im Schloss, wo sie mitten im Korridor langsamer ging, damit er mit ihr gleichauf mitgehen konnte.

„Keine Lust mehr auf Freiheit und wieder bereit dich einschließen zu lassen?" witzelte sie sarkastisch. Sirius ging gar nicht erst drauf ein und wollte sie eigentlich fragen, was los war, aber White hatte ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen lassen.

„Dir macht es echt Spaß mir mein Job noch schwerer zu machen, nicht wahr? Oder du glaubst tatsächlich, du tust mir einen Gefallen, wenn du dich absichtlich allen zeigst und zur Zielscheibe machst."

„Ich war ein Hund!" sagte er jedoch und lachte, als sei das wirklich alles nur ein Witz für ihn. „Hey, ist ja nicht so, dass da eben lauter Todesser um uns herum saßen."

„Sirius! Du bist leichtsinnig!" sagte sie fest und laut. Prompt schraubte er sein Lachen ab und wurde ebenfalls ernst. Sie war tatsächlich wütend mit ihm und nicht so, wie sie es früher ab und zu war, wo es mit einem Witz wieder beiseite geschoben werden konnte. Sie war aufgebracht.

„Im Moment weiß Voldemort noch nichts von dir. Weiß nicht, dass du lebst, aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, denn du reibst es ihm förmlich unter die Nase. Hier sind keine Todesser, aber genug _Kinder_ von Todessern, genug _Auroren_ – und ich schwöre dir, nicht alle Auroren sind auf unserer Seite. Was ist, wenn Voldemort bereits den ein oder anderen umgedreht hat? Wenn dich einer von ihnen erkennt? Sirius, der Mensch, der mir am Wichtigsten ist, für den ich alles tun würde – sogar das Leben von Unschuldigen riskieren, das Leben der Kinder riskieren, die die besten Freunde einem zum Schutz übergeben hatten – der bist du. Du bist meine Schwachstelle."

Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf und atmete tief durch, um ihre Fassung zurückzugewinnen. Er hatte nicht widersprochen, noch irgendwie reagiert. Stattdessen blieb er überrumpelt von ihren Worten sprachlos stehen.

„Ich weiß, das ist kein Kompliment," fügte sie betrübt hinzu. „Genauso wenig kann ich es jedoch ändern. Der Gedanke, dich noch mal zu verlieren, lässt mich nicht mehr atmen. Als Dumbledore mir damals sagte, dass du nicht wieder zurückkommen würdest – da war das Wissen, dass ich auch nicht mehr lange leben werde sogar eine Erlösung für mich.

Verstehst du denn nicht, dass ich unberechenbar geworden bin? Und das nicht im positiven Sinne. Ich kann nicht mehr klar denken, wenn es um dich geht. Ich ertrag den Gedanken nicht mal, dass du in Voldemort's Fänge geraten könntest.

Deswegen hab ich dich nach Hogwarts geholt. Nicht wegen Harry. Sondern wegen mir. Denn allein der Gedanke, dass Voldemort das Versteck von Acacia findet und dich mir erneut weg nimmt, lässt mich zu Stein erstarren."

Sirius wirkte überrumpelt und White schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Das hatte sie nicht tun wollen.

„Es tut mir leid," sagte sie sanft. Sie hatte sich immer seltener im Griff und ihr war klar, dass dies gefährlich war. Er starrte sie immer noch entgeistert an.

„Was heißt hier _nicht mehr lange leben wirst_?!"

Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, was sie getan hatte. All die letzten Wochen wollte sie ihn vor diesem Wissen bewahren und hatte auf einen passenden Zeitpunkt gewartet, um ihn über ihren tatsächlichen Zustand aufzuklären. Nun hatte sie es in ihrem unkontrollierbarem Gefühlsausbruch hart herausgelassen. Sirius lachte verbittert auf.

„Wann wolltest du es mir sagen? Der Trank... wirkt nicht _ganz_ so wie er sollte. Nette Umschreibung. Wirklich."

Er schritt davon, verletzt und womöglich auch enttäuscht. White aber konnte sich nicht rühren und insofern auch nicht hinterher gehen. Sie starrte ihm hinterher, mehr auch nicht.

* * *

Harry war der letzte seiner Mannschaft, der die Umkleidekabine nach dem Spiel verließ und auch Ginny war bereits ins Schloss gegangen. Für einen Moment wunderte er sich, dass sie nicht auf ihn gewartet hatte, vergaß den Gedanken jedoch sofort wieder als er den großen schwarzen Hund auf der Wiese erkannte.

„Sirius?!" sagte er verwundert. Der Hund verwandelte sich zurück in den Zauberer und Harry kam zu ihm rüber. „Was tust du hier?!"

„Hab auf dich gewartet," sagte er merkwürdig gefrustet. Die beiden schritten zusammen den kurzen Weg zurück ins Schloss, ließen sich dabei jedoch viel Zeit. Jeder hätte Sirius ansehen können, dass ihm etwas auf dem Herzen lag und er nicht einfach so auf Harry gewartet hatte.

„Alles okay bei dir?!" fragte er nach einer Weile, da Sirius nicht von sich aus sprach und stattdessen immer wieder mal mit seinen Stiefeln verärgert ins Gras trat.

„Ja, klar," log er und auch das konnte man ihm an der Nasenspitze ansehen. Harry zog eine verwirrte Grimasse und wollte noch mal nachfragen, da hatte sein Patenonkel von selber gesprochen ohne, dass weiteres nachhaken nötig war.

„An hatte kein recht dazu. Was sie mit dir gemacht hat, was falsch! So einfach ist das."

„Uhm – was denn?!" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Ich mein, einfach handeln, wie es ihr gerade in den Kram passt. Scheiß auf die Gefühle der anderen."

Harry zog noch immer eine Grimasse, nun gar noch irritierter als vorher.

„Manchmal bringt sie mich wirklich zur Weißglut! Besonders, wenn sie so etwas tut."

„Was – uhm – tut Professor White denn?!" wiederholte er langsam. Das zumindest hatte er von der Namensabkürzung erraten können. Es ging hier um die Schulleiterin.

„Mir ist klar, dass sie intelligenter ist als viele andere. Merlin! Das hab ich schon zu Schulzeiten gemerkt. Ich bezweifle, dass uns jemand anderes so oft rausgeboxt hätte, wie sie es schaffte. Wie soll es auch anders sein, wenn man Albus Dumbledore zum Urgroßvater hat. Aber sie war vorher _nie_ Dumbledore gewesen. Ich fass es nicht, was sie jetzt tut."

Sirius war sauer, weil Professor White wie Dumbledore war?! Harry fand irgendwie absolut nichts _Dumbledoremäßiges_ an der Schulleiterin... Er fand sogar, dass sie das genaue Gegenteil von ihm war.

„Glaubt sie tatsächlich, dass wir die Wahrheit nicht ertragen können?!"

„Welche Wahrheit, Sirius?!" fragte Harry vorsichtig. Sirius war leider wieder in sein unverständliches Grummeln gefallen. Er seufzte schließlich deprimiert, als ob er sich von ein auf den anderen Moment beruhigt hätte.

„Sie ist deine Patentante, Harry."

„Ich weiß," sagte er verwirrt.

„Nenn sie nicht _Professor White_. Sie ist Familie. Verschwende die Zeit nicht damit nachtragend zu sein."

„Weil sie todkrank ist," sagte Harry. Sirius' sah ihn entgeistert an, dann aber verstand er, dass es offenbar alle gewusst hatten außer er. Wieder schüttelte er betrübt den Kopf und blieb schließlich mitten in der Wiese stehen. „Ich hab es zufällig herausgefunden," setzte Harry schnell hinzu, denn es war offensichtlich, dass sein Patentonkel von seinem Wissen darüber verwundert war, wenn nicht sogar enttäuscht. „Es wissen nicht alle im Orden. Tut mir leid. Ich dachte, du wüsstest es. Der Trank von Snape hatte nicht richtig funktioniert."

„Hat sie erzählt," brummte er missmutig. „Nur nicht, wie schlimm es tatsächlich ist. Das rutschte ihr heute aus Versehen heraus."

„Sie hat dich sehr gern," sagte Harry vorsichtig. Das war zumindest etwas, das er an ihrem Umgang mit seinem Patenonkel ablesen konnte und worüber er sich auch sicher war. „Sie wollte auch Jilli und Brian nichts sagen. Dachte, dass es ihnen leichter fallen würde, wenn sie glauben, dass sie im Kampf mit Voldemort starb."

Sirius blickte zur Seite zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren und seufzte.

„Ich weiß, Harry. Hör mal, du solltest jetzt rein sehen uns."

„Wohin willst du?!" fragte er jedoch statt ihn einfach so ziehen zu lassen. Der Zauberer drückte ihm kurz die Schulter und lächelte traurig.

„Frische Luft schnappen. Freiheit schnuppern."

Er verwandelte sich in den großen Hund und rannte Richtung verbotener Wald. Harry sah ihm lange besorgt nach. Sirius hatte seine Heiterkeit verloren, die er in den letzten Wochen nach seiner Genesung besessen hatte und Harry kam nicht umhin dies mit tiefer Sorge wahrzunehmen. Harry konnte sehen, wie viel Sirius White bedeutete, denn das musste der Fall sein, wenn man jemanden sogar von den Todgeglaubten wieder zurückholte, aber wie viel sie ihm bedeutete, dass bekam er erst jetzt mit. Denn so wie sein Patenonkel stets über seinen Vater sprach und im Bezug auf ihn handelte, das tat er jetzt auch wieder, nur ging es jetzt um White.

* * *

Die Trainingsstunde am Wochenende fand so wie die letzten Male auch in der Kammer des Schreckens statt. White hatte die Abstände zwischen den Einheiten verkürzt und Harry fühlte sich auch viel geförderter und ausgelaugter. Dennoch war es gut. Er konnte immer mehr und kam sogar gegen Auroren an. (Gut, es waren Tonks, Kingsley und eine weitere ihm unbekannte Hexe, von der er vermutete, dass sie eine Aurorin war, weil sie direkt nach den beiden kam und leider war er sich auch nicht sicher, ob im Duell mit Kingsley der Freund ihn nicht absichtlich gewinnen ließ. Dennoch gab es ihm Sicherheit in seinem Handeln.) Zwar waren seine Elementzauber längst nicht so stark, wie er sie bei Dumbledore miterlebt hatte, aber sie hielten, wenn er sich mit den anderen duellierte. Alles wäre super, wäre da nicht seine Sorge um Sirius. Sein Patenonkel streifte immer öfter durch den verbotenen Wald, teilweise war er sogar ganz aus der Karte verschwunden und er fand dann heraus, dass er sich sogar in Hogsmeade als Hund aufgehalten hatte. Er war mürrisch und zog sich zurück.

Das heutige Duell gegen einen weiteren Zauberer, den er für einen Auror hielt, verlief gleichfalls sehr gut und Harry konnte alle Elemente zum Angriff gleich stark nutzen.

„Nicht schlecht," sagte der Zauberer und hatte seinen Zauberstab eingesteckt. White schritt wie auch der Auror mit einem sehr zufriedenem Ausdruck zu Harry rüber und er hätte aufgeregter und erfreuter nicht strahlen können. Er fühlte sich auch wirklich sehr gut.

„Ich bin beeindruckt, Anna," sagte der Mann und die Direktorin nickte zustimmend.

„Ich auch," sagte sie sehr zu Harry's Überraschung. Der Zauberer lachte.

„Ich muss zurück. Werd den anderen aber Tria's Beobachtungen bestätigen. Harry, hat mich gefreut. Du machst deinem Namen alle Ehre."

Er nickte ihm freundlich zu und verschwand durch den Stiefel aus der Kammer. Der Gryffindor blieb verwundert stehen, wischte sich dann aber mit dem Handtuch den Schweiß ab und sah währenddessen die Schulleiterin neugierig an. Ob sie ihm wohl mehr mitteilen würde, wenn er sie nur auffordernd genug ansah? White lächelte sanft.

„Joe ist ein sehr erfahrener Zauberer, wie du im Duell sicherlich gemerkt hast," erklärte sie ruhig. „Deine Eltern, Sirius, Remus und Ich hatten - uhm - eine sehr interessante Begegnung mit ihm und Tria, die Hexe, mit der du dich letztens duelliert hast und einigen anderen. Eine lange Geschichte, die dir nur Remus beizeiten vollständig erzählen kann. Was zählt ist, dass sie wertvolle Verbündete sind, die wir zurückgewinnen konnten nachdem Voldemort wieder aufgetaucht ist. Sie scheinen dich mit James zu gleichzusetzen."

„Verstehe," sagte Harry und nickte.

„Das soll es für heute gewesen sein," sagte White schließlich. "Ruh dich aus. Das nächste Mal wirst du die Angriffe mit Gryffindor's Magie ausführen. Das wir erheblich mehr Energie von dir abfordern."

Sie waren auf den Stiefel zugegangen, doch bevor er ihn berührte, hielt er an und wandte sich an die Hexe zurück. Sie hatte ihn auffordernd angesehen.

„Professor White?"

„Ja, Harry?"

„Ich – uhm – mach mir Sorgen um Sirius."

Er war sich unsicher, ob er mit ihr überhaupt darüber reden durfte, aber ihr Gesicht hatte sich nicht verfinstert, noch schien sie verärgert zu sein und so sprach er vorsichtig weiter.

„Ihm geht es zur Zeit nicht gut und er spricht auch mit niemanden. Liegt es vielleicht daran, dass er sich schon wieder eingesperrt fühlt? Oder hab ich etwas falsch gemacht?"

White schüttelte den Kopf, ihr Ausdruck blieb jedoch offen und nach wie vor wohlwollend.

„Es liegt nicht an dir, Harry. Es ist böse mit mir."

„Warum das, Professor?"

„Ich habe ihm die Wahrheit über meinen Zustand absichtlich vorenthalten und das nimmt er mir übel. Deswegen benimmt er sich – unpassend. Hätte ich es ihm von Anfang an gesagt, es hätte ihn belastet und seine Genesung erheblich erschwert, wenn nicht sogar behindert oder... am Ende gar unmöglich gemacht. Sirius' Geist und Herz musste sich erholen und das wäre mit der Sorge um mich nicht gegangen. Wenn er nun also ein paar Tage übellaunig ist und mich damit bestrafen möchte, kann ich damit leben."

Harry war verwirrt. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, als ob sein Patenonkel nur die Schulleiterin damit bestrafte, sondern sie alle zusammen.

„Es ist nur. Als er das letzte Mal so war, nahm er am Ende Reißaus und stürzte sich in den erstbesten Kampf gegen einen Todesser, der ihn dann durch den Schleier halb in den Tod beförderte."

White sah ihn sanft an und nickte, um zu zeigen, dass seine Worte auch angekommen waren.

„Sirius ist jemand, der schon immer, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte, sich zurückzog und _jeden_ bestrafte. Ob nun schuldig oder nicht. Er muss Dampf ablassen und wenn er sich dann beruhigt hat, kann man auch langsam wieder an ihn herantreten. Er macht in der Zeit oft Dinge, die ihn Kopf und Kragen kosten können, aber wir sorgen so gut es geht dafür, dass es bei dem _können_ bleibt.

Keine Sorge. Ich pass auf ihn auf."

Mit einem sanften Lächeln deutete sie ihm schließlich erneut an den Stiefel zu berühren. Er nickte schließlich und reiste wieder zurück ins Geschichtsklassenzimmer.

* * *

Die Tage vergingen und Harry kam dennoch nicht an Sirius ran. Auf sein Bitten hin wagte auch Jilli ein Versuch, obgleich sie White aus ihrer eigenen Erfahrung heraus recht gab. Leider war auch dies mit wenig Erfolg gekrönt und Sirius blieb weiter der unnahbar, schlechtgelaunte Zauberer, der sich hier und da einfach verzog, wenn man auf ihn zuging.

Harry begleitete Jilli zum Schlosstor, da sie nun abreisen musste. Sie war wieder genesen und während Brian bereits vorab wieder für den Orden unterwegs war, folgte nun auch seine Schwester zurück nach London.

„Er wird sich bestimmt bald wieder fangen und einsehen, dass Anna nur das Beste für ihn wollte. Mach dir keine Gedanken um ihn," sagte sie sanft und zog sich ihren Umhang an.

„Und was ist mit dir selbst?" fragte Harry, doch Jilli sah ihn verwundert an.

„Was soll mit mir selbst sein?"

Er gab ihr einen vielsagenden Blick, weil er genau wusste, dass sie nur so tat als ob sie nicht wüsste, wovon er sprach. Sie lächelte mild.

„Mir geht es gut. Wirklich. Anna und Ich sind okay miteinander. Sirius kriegt sich schon wieder ein und ich freu mich für Brian und Kaylar."

„Aha?" machte er pessimistisch.

„Hey," entgegnete Jilli gespielt empört. „Ich bin durchaus in der Lage mich für die beiden zu freuen. Sie sind ein süßes Paar."

„Aha," machte er erneut und grinste glatt etwas breiter als üblich. Seine Schwester war irgendwie witzig, wenn sie so tat als ob sie tatsächlich keine Probleme mit etwas hatte, dann aber peinlich berührt heftige rote Backen bekam.

„Und ich hab unser Band wieder unter Kontrolle," fügte sie stolz hinzu und wackelte verspielt von einer Seite zur anderen. Harry lachte bei ihrem Versuch das Thema so unbemerkt wie möglich zu wechseln.

„Das merk ich," sagte er ehrlich, denn er nahm ihre Gefühle in der Tat nicht mehr wahr und sah auch nachts keine Gedanken seiner Schwester mehr. Es war nun aber auch schwer zu beurteilen, ob sie es ernst meinte mit ihrer fröhlichen Stimmung oder nur für ihn auflegte, damit er sich keine Sorgen mehr um sie machte.

„Übrigens kann ich jetzt etwas altes neues."

„Etwas altes neues?!" wiederholte Harry verwirrt.

„Na ja, vorher hab ich es ja unabsichtlich gemacht und du wurdest damit in nem Traum belästigt. Nun aber kann ich es absichtlich und du darfst entscheiden, ob du es annimmst oder nicht."

„Annehmen oder nicht? Was annehmen oder nicht annehmen?!"

Jilli grinste vielsagend und obwohl er immer noch nicht wusste, worauf sie hinaus wollte, spürte er plötzlich ein piksen im Rücken.

„Uhm -" machte Harry und suchte angestrengt nach jemanden, der hinter ihm oder in seiner Nähe stehen könnte.

„Ich bins!" trällerte Jilli heiter. Sie hatte sich nicht gerührt und stand eigentlich vor ihm, aber Harry begriff, was sie nun mit annehmen oder nicht meinte.

„Darf ich?!"

Harry nickte mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Du musst es sagen!"

„Was sagen?!"

„Herein."

Harry sah sie dämlich an, aber Jilli meinte das offenbar tatsächlich ernst also sagte er es nach. Nur eine Sekunde später wurde das Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge weggeschoben und er befand sich nicht mehr vor dem Schlosstor, sondern in einem noch fremden Schlafzimmer. Ein quietschendes Geräusch hatte ihn zur Seite blicken lassen und er erkannte seinen jungen 20jährigen Vater auf einem Schaukelstuhl mit Harry als Baby in seinen Armen. Er wog ihn in den Schlaf und hatte ihn dabei zart lächelnd beobachtet.

Jemand lachte liebevoll und als Harry sich zur anderen Seite wandte, sah er seine 20jährige junge Mutter an der Tür stehen mit seiner kleinen 3jährigen Schwester an der Hand haltend.

„Schläft er schon?" fragte Lilli leise. James schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf.

„Nein," flüsterte er zurück. „Und wo hat sich unsere kleine Tochter wieder versteckt gehabt?"

Jilli machte sich ganz klein und versteckte sich fast ein wenig beschämt hinter ihrer Mutter. Lilli aber strich der Kleinen mütterlich über den Kopf.

„Ach, Hauptsache, ich hab sie wiedergefunden. Sie ist eben noch klein."

James nickte verstehend und behielt auch den fürsorglichen Ausdruck bei. Jilli trat wieder hinter ihrer Mutter hervor, zögerte einen Moment und rannte dann aber zu ihrem Vater, um sich ebenfalls zu ihm und Harry auf den Schaukelstuhl zu setzen. James hatte seinen anderen Arm um seine Tochter gelegt und ihr einen lieben Kuss auf den Kopf gegeben. Das gefiel dem Mädchen, denn sie kicherte wieder und kuschelte sich ganz fest an ihren Vater ran.

Das Bild war mit einem Mal wieder weg und Harry stand wieder bei Jilli vor dem Schlosstor.

„Uhm -" machte er immer noch etwas verwirrt. Jilli aber strahlte freudig und so grinste auch Harry.

„Okay, verstehe..."

„Und das kann ich jetzt über Entfernungen hindurch tun, egal wie weit. Zumindest laut Anna. Ich schreib dir ab jetzt an keine Eulen mehr und sende dir auch keinen Patronus. Ich pikse dich an."

Harry lachte.

„Ja, tu das. Und nicht zu wenig."

Die beiden wollten sich gerade voneinander verabschieden, da kam eine Posteule mit einem Brief für Jilli herangeflogen. Sie öffnete es sofort und war zwar im ersten Moment verwundert, nach dem durchlesen jedoch nicht mehr und gab den Zettel an Harry weiter.

„Sirius hat sich wieder eingekriegt."

Tatsächlich war es eine Nachricht von Sirius, der Jilli darum bat ihn vor ihrer Abreise noch mal in Hogsmeade zu treffen. Harry war froh, dass sie recht behielt. Nachdem sich beide verabschiedeten, ging er wieder ins Schloss hinein. Erleichterter, weil er durchaus damit rechnete mit Sirius auch wieder reden zu können. Dies war ihm auch sehr wichtig, denn obwohl alle anderen inklusive Remus und Jilli Sirius' schlechte Laune für normal hielten, Harry tat es nicht und er mochte es auch nicht. Er hatte lieber Kontakt zu seinem Patenonkel und mochte es auch eher, wenn er sich nicht zurückzog und mürrisch war.

* * *

Da seine Schwester und Brian nun weg waren und Sirius sich ohnehin in Hogsmeade mit Jilli unterhielt, beschloss Harry die Zeit zu nutzen und endlich auch wieder seine Hausaufgaben zu machen, bevor die Schule am Montag wieder los ging und er in jedem seiner Kurse ohne gemachte Hausaufgaben aufkreuzte. Er befand sich in der Bibliothek und schrieb bereits eine ganze Weile den Aufsatz für McGonagall nieder – da spürte er das Piksen. Er grinste. Wollte seine Schwester ihm etwa zeigen, wie das Gespräch mit Sirius verlaufen war?!

„Herein," sagte er.

„Pschhhhhhhh!" machten einige Schüler in seiner Nähe. Harry lächelte verlegen. Dann aber löste sich das Bild der Bibliothek in seinem Blickfeld auf und wurde ersetzt durch – Er zuckte zusammen. Es war nicht Sirius, den er glaubte gleich zu sehen. Es war Bellatrix Lestrange, welcher er schon mal im Zaubereiministerium begegnet war und sie sah noch genauso kalt und verrückt aus wie damals. Ihr Mann Rudolphus Lestrange, Snape und – Pettigrew. Alle vier Zauberstäbe waren gegen ihn gerichtet. Er hörte die Flüche, spürte wie ihm die Luft herausgepresst wurde und alles wurde schwarz.

„Jilli!"

„Pschhhhhhhhh!" machte es erneut von den Schülern um ihn herum. Er war wieder in der Bibliothek. Harry zögerte nicht, ließ alles stehen und liegen und rannte hinaus. Er lief hastig die Korridore entlang Richtung Schulleiterbüro.

„Marauder!" brüllte er laut und der Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite. Er klopfte nicht mal sondern rannte Schnurstracks hinein ins Büro und damit direkt in ein Gespräch zwischen Sirius, White und Kingsley.

„Harry?" sagte Sirius überrascht.

„Jilli!" stieß er jedoch sofort aus und bemerkte gleichzeitig, dass ihm nach wie vor die Luft weg blieb. Ob es nun vom rennen war oder noch von dem was er gesehen hatte, es war ihm egal. Er musste es sagen!

„Sie ist schon weg. Hat sie sich nicht von dir verabschiedet?!"

„Doch," hechelte er und riss sich schließlich zusammen. Sie mussten verstehen und handeln!

„Aber – Professor White! Jilli hat das Band zwischen uns genutzt, um mir zu zeigen, dass sie angegriffen wird. Ich weiß nicht wo, aber Pettigrew und Bellatrix Lestrange und ihr Mann und Snape und – Sirius? Wieso bist du schon wieder hier? Du wolltest dich doch mit ihr in Hogsmeade treffen?!"

„Hogsmeade?" wiederholte er misstrauisch.

„Sie hat eine Nachricht von dir bekommen," sagte Harry und zog diese aus seiner Hosentasche. Jilli hatte sie gar nicht mitgenommen und das fiel ihm auch jetzt erst ein, dass er sie sie eingesteckt hatte, nachdem sie so schnell weggegangen war.

White nahm ihm den kleinen Zettel ab und las ihn kurz durch. Es dauerte nicht lang, da zerknüllte sie den Zettel.

„Pettigrew," zischte sie verärgert und hatte einen Blick mit Sirius ausgetauscht.

„Ich war vorsichtig," entgegnete er jedoch wenig sicher.

„Er ist eine Ratte," sagte White ernst. „Willst du mir erzählen, du hättest es bemerkt, wenn dich in Hogsmeade eine Ratte von weiter Entfernung beobachtet hätte? Er hat dich erkannt. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie dort sind."

Sein Patenonkel hatte nichts erwidert. Stattdessen sah man eindeutig Schuld in seinen Augen aufkeimen.

„Was tun wir jetzt?!" rief Harry, da alle erstarrt waren, statt zu handeln, wie er es erwartet hatte. Leider kam danach immer noch nicht die gewünschte Reaktion. Sowohl Kingsley, wie auch Sirius und White blieben ohne geantwortet zu haben stehen. „Professor White?!" setzte er drängend hinzu.

„Nichts," antwortete sie und es war das letzte was er hören wollte.

„Nichts? Jilli ist in -"

„Ich weiß," unterbrach White ihn scharf und obwohl er immer noch aufgebracht und panisch war, hielt er inne. „Uns ist allen bewusst, dass sie in Gefahr ist. Aber wenn wir Glück haben, dann bekommen wir sehr schnell die Möglichkeit ihr zu helfen."

Anfangs noch verwirrt, begriff er, dass mehr hinter diesem Vorfall steckte. Wäre er nicht so außer Puste, er hätte nach Aufklärung gefordert.

„Euer Band ist im Gleichgewicht, was bedeutet, dass ich es nicht nutzen kann, um ihre Gedanken zu erfassen. Sie hat die Möglichkeit das Band zu dir zu nutzen und wenn sie das nicht tut, bedeutet es, dass sie im Moment nicht dazu in der Lage ist. Die Lestranges, Snape und Pettigrew, sie wollen etwas bestimmtes und ich bin mir sicher, sie werden sich bald melden."

Sie schüttelte finster den Kopf und schritt von der Gruppe weg Richtung obere Ebene.

„An," rief Sirius ihr nach. Sie hielt mitten in den Stufen an und drehte sich noch mal um. Sie war nicht sauer oder verärgert, sehr wohl aber verletzt. „Es tut mir leid."

White nickte sanft.

„Ich weiß," sagte sie und verschwand nach oben. Sirius schüttelte betrübt den Kopf und wandte sich zu ihnen zurück. Kingsley aber drückte Sirius' aufmunternd die Schulter.

„Keiner hätte hervorsehen können, dass wenn wir ihnen jede Möglichkeit nehmen etwas zu tun, sie ausgerechnet Jilli in die Falle locken könnten."

„Sie hätten das nicht schaffen können, wenn ich Idiot ihnen kein Weg dazu gegeben hätte, in dem ich vor aller Augen in Hogsmeade herumlaufe. Wenn Jilli das nun büßen muss -"

„Das wird sie nicht," sagte Kingsley entschieden und sah Sirius zuversichtlich an.

„Anna wird das nicht zulassen, Sirius."

Kingsley's Satz, obwohl nur an Sirius gesprochen, nahm Harry zumindest ein wenig die Sorgen. White kam auf einmal zurück, ein Zettel in ihrer Hand und einem Blick, der grimmiger und kälter nicht hätte sein können. Harry hatte das Gefühl wieder derselben kaltherzigen und unnahbaren Person gegenüberzustehen, die er vor über einem halben Jahr das erste Mal kennengelernt hatte.

„Wie erwartet," informierte sie die drei. „Nachricht von Lestrange. Jilli gegen den Sonnenkristall."


	33. Chapter 33

Nächstes =) Etwas später als das letzte Kapitel. Andererseits könnte es auch durchaus dabei bleiben. Die Zeit des Ausruhens geht langsam zu Ende, wenn auch eine Erkältung das Letzte ist, was man als Ausruhen bezeichnen könnte... Wir werden sehen, was wird. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen =) Baba.

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Hellou =)

Der Winter macht mich echt fertig. Erst die Grippe Ende Dezember, nun den Schnupfen und Husten. =.=

Ich erinnere mich auch nur an den kleinen Part im fünften Buch, dachte aber, dass Rowling vielleicht mal mehr über ihre Mutter in einem Interview oder so gesagt hätte. Leserfragen oder Pottermore. Ich glaub aber auch, dass ihre Mutter ihr wohl sehr ähnlich war. Sie hatten ja ein paar Jahre zusammen =) und Kinder benehmen sich ja oft wie ihre Eltern. Zumindest benimmt sich meine Nicht verdächtigend ähnlich wie mein Bruder XD.

Melissa hätte es vielleicht getan, hätte es damals nicht Maria, Michael und Harold Potter gegeben. Die drei hätten sofort festgestellt, dass James' Magie mit Kila's nicht passt.

Voldemort weiß, dass Anna Empathin ist, aber nicht, dass sie tatsächlich Verbindungen zu seinen Todessern erschafft, um so an Informationen zu kommen. So was funktioniert ja in beide Richtungen, wie an Voldemort und Harry gesehen und wäre eigentlich gefährlich, zumindest, wenn es die Todesser wissen und auch so gut in der Legilimentik sind, wie zum Beispiel Snape. Anna fühlt sich aber sicher und stark genug, sich zu verschließen, um keine Informationen herauszulassen und hat sich auch die passenden dümmeren Todesser herausgesucht, die sie markiert hat.

Anna würde wohl selber sagen: Neeeeeeeein, so was würde sie nie tun. Remus und Sirius würden dir recht geben und es genauso sehen XD. Am Ende war es mit Harry abgesprochen, damit er wirklich jede Gelegenheit für das Training wahrnehmen kann.

Tria und Joe wurden bisher noch nicht erwähnt. Gehören aber einer sehr bekannten Gruppe an. Gehören noch zur der Zeit aus CofX, die ein wenig kürzer geraten ist, weil ich versucht habe die FF in 48 Kapitel zu packen.

Und auch der Sonnenkristall zieht eine Verbindung zu Chains of Xerchia, Vieles wird eben jetzt hier ausgeführt, nachdem ich das schlecht in den letzten Kapiteln von CofX machen kann oder sollte. Das waren alles Ideen, die zwar eingeplant waren, dann aber aufgrund meines Kapitelzahlwahnsinns und gleichzeitiger Ausführungsblockade raus fielen.

Thx fürs liebe Review =) Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 33 – Crystall Charm II

Harry hatte keine Geduld und er konnte es nicht leiden nichts zu tun, wenn seine Schwester in Gefahr war. White hatte ihn zwar nicht wieder weggeschickt, so dass er stattdessen im Büro bleiben konnte während sie handelte, aber besonders zufrieden mit ihrem Handeln war er nicht. Hier und da hatte sie Kontakt zu Mitgliedern aufgenommen, Sirius und Kingsley weggeschickt, um anderen Mitgliedern Bescheid zu geben und ab und zu verschwand sie ohne Vorwarnung im Nebenzimmer oder nach oben und zwischen den Regalen.

In einem ruhigen Moment, White hatte gerade ihren Patronus losgeschickt und auf Antwort gewartet, da kam Harry ein Gedanke, den er auch ohne lang zu überlegen aussprach.

„Ich versteh nicht, warum Jilli sich nicht in ein Lichtwesen verwandelt hat und geflüchtet ist. Sie hatte mir doch versprochen, dass sie das tun würde."

White drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn für einen Moment mit einem sehr verschlossenen Blick an. Harry hatte sie zwar ebenfalls kurz angesehen, weil er glaubte, dass sie ihm auch antworten würde, doch da es sich sehr unangenehm anfühlte, so intensiv von ihr gemustert zu werden, wandte er sich direkt zur Seite und versuchte nachdenklich etwas anderes anzustarren.

„Es gibt mehrere Möglichkeiten, warum sie das Versprechen nicht halten konnte," sagte White. „Nachdem was du berichtet hast, wurde sie von den Flüchen getroffen. Sie könnte nach wie vor unter einem Fluch stehen und ist vielleicht bewusstlos. Gryffindor's Magie funktioniert auch ohne Zauberstab, selbst ohne etwas zu sehen. Ponestermagie nicht. Zwar funktioniert diese ohne Zauberstab, nicht aber ohne Sicht. Wenn sie ihr die Augen verbunden haben, kann sie ihre Ponestermagie nicht anwenden. Es kann vieles sein."

„Ah... verstehe."

Wieso hatte er sich immer noch kein Buch über Ponesterfähigkeiten herausgesucht?! Harry runzelte die Stirn und bemerkte plötzlich, dass er irgendwie begonnen hatte zu schmollen. White war daraufhin in die obere Etage geschritten und ein weiteres Mal zwischen den Bücherregalen verschwunden. Harry hatte keine Lust ihr nachzugehen, zumal er es nicht herausfordern wollte, dass sie ihn vielleicht doch noch raus schmiss, wenn er ihr zu sehr auf die Nerven ging. Stattdessen warf er ein Blick zum Fenster und starrte in Gedanken versunken in die Ferne. Er hatte Jilli sehr schnell sehr gern gewonnen und der Gedanke, dass sie das durchleben könnte, was er unter Voldemort's Todesser mal durchstehen musste – Harry mochte nicht daran denken. White kam nach nur wenigen Minuten wieder herunter und reichte ihm sehr zu seiner Überraschung ein Buch. _Xerchia's Buch der mysteriösen Wesen_.

„Ist eine sehr gute Lektüre, wenn du deine Schwester besser verstehen möchtest. Ein Kapitel darin stellt sehr passend eine gute Zusammenfassung über Ponester und ihre Fähigkeiten dar."

„Uhm -" machte Harry und wollte sich eigentlich bedanken, da sprang jedoch die Tür auf und im nächsten Moment war das Büro rappelvoll.

Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Sirius, Yuno, Hagrid, Moody, Kayla Steward und Brian waren gleichzeitig aufgetaucht und hatten die beiden umzingelt. Yuno und Hagrid nahmen leider etwas sehr viel Platz im Büro ein und Harry brachte sich direkt in Sicherheit aus dem Kreis heraus an den Rand neben Sirius. Erfahrung hatte ihm gelehrt einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand zu Hagrid zu halten.

„Jilli ist entführt worden?" rief Yuno aufgebracht und hatte damit vor Kaylar und Kingsley gesprochen, welche eigentlich ebenfalls angesetzt hatten zu sprechen. White deutete den beiden an zu warten um den Freund sprechen zu lassen.

„Von Todessern? Wie konnte das passieren? Ich hab ihr gesagt, sie muss vorsichtig sein. Ich hab ihr gesagt, sie darf sich nicht in diese Gefahr begeben. W-Was kann ich tun? Und wo ist sie jetzt? Lebt sie überhaupt noch? Haben sie ihr etwas getan?"

White hatte erst gesprochen als Yuno fertig war und es auch ersichtlich wurde, dass er alles ausgesprochen hatte, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag. Harry beobachtete verwundert, dass White dem Halbriesen tatsächlich am Arm tätschelte und dieser die Schulleiterin hoffnungsvoll anstarrte.

„Jilli ist am Leben. So viel zu jetzt. Sie ist in eine Falle gelaufen, die Pettigrew zusammen mit weiteren Todessern für sie ausgelegt haben. Jilli ist sehr klug und auch vorsichtig. Was passiert ist, hätte jedem von uns passieren können."

„Merlin!" stieß Yuno entsetzt aus, trat einige Schritte zurück und sank auf einen der Stühle nieder. Dass dieser unter der Last des Halbriesen zusammenkrachte, schien nur Harry aufzufallen, denn alle anderen hatten weder gezuckt, noch das irgendwie wahrgenommen. Sie blieben konzentriert und ernst am Fleck stehen. Hagrid hatte dem Freund tröstend auf die Schulter geklopft, woraufhin auch der Rest des Stuhls nachgab und zusammenkrachte.

„Yuno," sagte White eindringlich und sofort blickte Angesprochener mit banger Miene zurück zur Schulleiterin.

„Jilli ist eine starke Hexe. Sie wird das hier überstehen."

Er schüttelte frustriert den Kopf.

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein, Anna?"

Sie lächelte sanft und wieder bemerkte Harry, wie ihre Art dem Halbriesen gegenüber ihn überraschte. Sie war zu ihm sehr freundlich und offen. Zum ersten Mal erinnerte die Professorin ihn in der Tat an Dumbledore, welcher ebenfalls mit Yuno so umgegangen wäre. Da war sich Harry sicher.

„Weil sie mir und vielen anderen hier genauso viel bedeutet wie dir," sagte White fest. „Und wir lassen nicht zu, dass ihr Weg hier endet. Ihre Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen."

Die beiden sahen sich einen Moment lang tief in die Augen, dann nickte Yuno schließlich. White wandte sich zurück an die anderen in der Runde.

„Und?" fragte sie an Kaylar gewandt. Die Phowlyris schüttelte ernst den Kopf.

„Nichts. Ich denke, eine Beschwörung blockiert sie, so dass ich sie auch nicht erreichen kann."

White nickte verstehend und wandte sich zur Seite an Kingsley.

„Dasselbe," sagte dieser unzufrieden. „Keine Spur von ihr. Die haben sie gut abgeschirmt, wo immer sie sich auch aufhalten mögen."

„Ich hab Bellatrix nie für dumm gehalten," sagte White finster. „Sie hat vorgesorgt. Pettigrew hätte das niemals hingekriegt und Rudolphus wäre dazu auch nicht fähig. Snape zwar eher, aber eine Phowlyris zu blockieren, so verrückt ist nur Bellatrix."

„Sie könnten also überall sein?" knurrte Moody grimmig. White dachte kurz nach, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

„Ich bin mir sicher, sie sind noch immer in der Nähe."

„Wieso das?" fragte Kingsley skeptisch.

„Weil sie den Sonnenkristall wollen und Harry soll ihn ihnen bringen. Das Zeitfenster ist viel zu dünn, um wo anders zu sein."

„Harry?!" donnerte Yuno empört und war wieder auf die Beine gesprungen. Das gab ein kleines Erdbeben und hätte Harry sich nicht an Sirius festgehalten, die Erschütterung hätte ihn von den Füßen gerissen. „Auf keinen Fall!"

Harry war total überrumpelt als Yuno ihn zurückstieß als ob er ihn dadurch tatsächlich davon abhalten würde zu gehen.

„Was zum -" schoss es entrüstet von dem Gryffindor heraus doch White hatte weitergesprochen noch bevor er fertig fluchte.

„Sie fordern Harry als Boten und mit Jilli als Geisel sitzen die vier am längeren Hebel. Harry ist gut und kann auf sich aufpassen."

„Zuerst Jilli, nun auch noch Harry?" donnerte Yuno wütend. „Das ist doch eine Falle! Lass mich mit ihm gehen. Ich hol Jilli zurück!"

„Kaylar wird gehen," entgegnete White jedoch und ihr Blick ließ dem Halbriesen auch keine Möglichkeit zu protestieren. Stattdessen starrte er die Phowlyris unentschlossen an.

„Was, wenn diese andere Phowlyris auch da ist? Sie ist stärker!"

„Kaylar kann und wird eingreifen, wenn einer der beiden in Gefahr ist. Selbst wenn die ewige Phowlyris-" Sirius hatte angesetzt etwas zu sagen, aber White deutete ihn mit gehobenem Finger an zu schweigen. „Nein, wir werden sie nicht bei eurem erfundenen Namen nennen. Wir nennen sie die _ewige_ Phowlyris, weil das ihr Name ist." Sirius zuckte amüsiert den Mundwinkel, verkniff sich aber tatsächlich jeglichen Kommentaren und so fuhr White wieder ernst an alle anderen gewandt fort. „Selbst wenn die _ewige_ Phowlyris da ist, was ich nicht glaube, so ist Kaylar schnell und stark genug, um beide rechtzeitig zu ergreifen und über die Phowlyrisebene in Sicherheit zu bringen. Harry?"

Sie wandte sich nun an den jungen Schüler und er hatte nicht gezögert sie ebenfalls erwartungsvoll anzusehen.

„Bereite dich vor. Lass dir von Pomfrey ein Heil und ein Stärkungstrank mitgeben. Sprich zudem mit deinen Freunden über das, was du tun wirst, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Beeil dich. In 20 Minuten müsste der Sonnenkristall hier sein."

Harry nickte, wenn auch etwas zögerlich. Ob es nun offensichtlich war oder nicht, aber für ihn hieß es, dass sie ihn los werden wollte und im Begriff war mit Erwachsenen über etwas zu sprechen, woran sie ihn nicht teilhaben lassen wollten. Also verließ er etwas zögerlich das Büro, schloss die Tür hinter sich, blieb stehen und presste das Ohr an die Tür, um so gut zu lauschen wie er nur konnte.

„Der Sonnenkristall in in 20 Minuten hier?" hörte er Moody's knurrende Stimme.

„June bringt ihn," sagte Remus. „Ist die Einzige, die frei war."

„Stone?" warf Sirius verwundert ein. „June Stone?"

„Yap," sagte Remus und Sirius gluckste heiter.

„Lang her. Da muss erst Jilli in Gefahr geraten, damit man sie endlich wieder sieht?"

„Wer ist June Stone?" fragte Harry tonlos.

„Da wird Harry seinen Spaß mit ihr haben. Kennen die beiden sich eigentlich bereits?"

„Nope," antwortete Remus auf Sirius' Frage. „War nie ein guter Zeitpunkt dazu. June war auf Dumbledore's Beerdigung, einander vorgestellt hat man sie aber nicht."

„Yuno hat übrigens nicht ganz unrecht," warf Steward ein, um das Gespräch wieder zum Hauptpunkt zurückzuführen. „Wenn die ewige Phowlyris dabei ist, dann könnte es für mich schwierig werden Harry _und_ Jilli zu retten. Ich möchte ungern eine Entscheidung fällen müssen."

„Finley wird dabei sein," sagte White kurz.

„Finley?" wiederholte Steward Stirnrunzelnd. „Ein einfacher Zauberer als Hilfe soll die Machtverhältnisse ausgleichen?"

„Finley ist kein _einfacher_ Zauberer," sagte White.

„Du glaubst also, dass dieser Finley ausreicht?"

White sagte nichts mehr, obgleich Steward's Worte hörbar pessimistisch klangen und obwohl Harry angestrengt versuchte etwas zu hören, bekam er kein weiteres Wort mehr zu hören. Entweder waren sie in einen anderen Raum geschritten... oder White hatte den Silencio Zauber ausgeführt, damit er nichts mehr hörte. Harry schmollte empört, trat dann aber seinen Weg an die Treppe hinab und auf sein Gemeinschaftsraum zu.

* * *

Er ging geradewegs die Korridore entlang Richtung Gryffindor Turm, um seinen Freunden Bescheid zu geben, da stieß er mit einem weiteren Mitschüler zusammen.

„Hey!" raunzte er entrüstet, erstarrte jedoch auf der Stelle als er sah, wer ihn da angerempelt hatte. Taggard. Einer der Slytherins, die ihm damals den Cruciatus Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt hatten. Sein Gesicht zierte ein verschmitztes Grinsen und das zeigte sofort, dass er ihn nicht aus Spaß oder gar aus Versehen angerempelt hatte.

„Wohin so eilig, Potter?" fragte sein Gegenüber und musterte ihn mit listigem Blick. Harry verengte misstrauisch die Augen. „Ich hab eine Nachricht, die du sicher nicht missen möchtest."

Er nahm seine rechte Hand aus der Tasche und instinktiv hatte Harry nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen. Taggard öffnete jedoch lediglich seine Faust und machte den Blick frei auf schwarzen, glitzernden Sand in seiner Handfläche. Es stieg etwas auf in die Luft und formte das Gesicht einer Hexe. Das Gesicht von Bellatrix Lestrange, um genau zu sein.

„Harry Potter," begann ihre schrille durchdringende Stimme. „Wenn du deine Schwester je wiedersehen willst, dann tust du genau das, was ich jetzt sage. Tust du das nicht, verspreche ich dir, werde ich meinen Spaß daran haben ihr jedes Glied einzeln auszureißen."

Er stemmte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Wenn sie es wagte, wenn sie ihr etwas antat, er würde sich vergessen und all die Ruhe über Bord schmeißen, die er sich bisher antrainiert hatte.

„Du wirst mit dem Sonnenkristall nicht zum vereinbarten Punkt kommen, sondern in den verbotenen Wald gehen. Taggard wird dich zu einem Portschlüssel bringen, mit dem du zu uns reist. Keine Tricks. Für jeden Versuch uns zu hintergehen, werde ich die kleine Hexe hier dafür büßen lassen. Überlege es dir also gut, was du tust."

Der Sand fiel wieder in sich zusammen und aus der Handfläche des Schülers auf den Boden hinab. Kaum, dass es den Boden berührte verpuffte es und löste sich in Luft auf. Harry sah seinen Gegner misstrauisch an, aber Taggard war das überlegene Grinsen immer noch nicht vergangen.

„Was wählst du, Potter? Benimmst du dich wie der dämliche Held, den dir jeder nachsagt, oder wie das feige Etwas, das du bist?"

Er ging auf die Provokation nicht ein und starrte ihn stattdessen finster an.

„Ich hab den Sonnenkristall noch nicht. White lässt ihn gerade erst herbringen."

Taggard schritt an ihn heran, so dass beide nur noch ein winzigen Abstand voneinander trennte. Der Slytherin war bullig, groß und – stank. Dennoch, Harry wich nicht zurück, sondern blieb sehen und starrte ihn fest an.

„Ich warte vor dem Schlosstor," spuckte er herablassend. „Kein Wort zu White. Du kannst darauf wetten, dass wir davon erfahren."

Wieder rempelte er ihm beim vorbeigehen an. Harry sah den Mitschüler nach, dann aber drehte er sich um und lief zum Gryffindor Turm. Kaum durch das Porträt riss er Hermine, Ron und Ginny mit sich auf und in den Jungenschlafsaal hinein, welcher zum Glück leer war. Er erzählten ihnen eilig was gerade passierte und ließ auch das Treffen mit Taggard nicht aus.

„Du musst Professor White davon erzählen," sagte Hermine wie erwartet, aber Harry blickte sie unentschlossen an.

„Sie sagte, für jeden Versuch sie zu hintergehen, wird sie Jilli bestrafen. Das kann ich doch nicht riskieren?"

„Was willst du denn sonst tun?" sagte Ginny ernst. „Dort auftauchen und hoffen, dass sie Jilli und dich schon gehen lassen?"

„Wenn ich zu White gehe, riskiere ich Jilli's Leben!" entgegnete er entrüstet. „Taggard wird es herausfinden oder ein anderer Slytherin oder Spion oder wen immer sie hier auch schon umgedreht haben. Steward begleitet mich über die Phowlyrisebene. Das wissen die nicht und wenn ich Glück habe, dann kann sie ebenfalls mit dem Portschlüssel mitreisen. Dann ist eben nur dieser Finley nicht dabei."

„Und wenn doch etwas schief läuft und Steward nicht mitreisen kann? Dann läufst du geradewegs in die Falle, so wie Jilli es tat!" warf Ron laut ein.

„Und wenn _ich_ zu Professor White gehe?" schlug Hermine auf einmal vor. Sofort hatten sie alle drei überrascht angesehen.

„Wie jetzt?" fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Harry kann nicht zu Professor White gehen, weil Bellatrix Lestrange bestimmt etwas mit dem schwarzen Pulver gemacht hat. Ich kenn mich damit nicht aus, aber das könnte sehr dunkle Magie sein, die sie mit dieser Nachricht an dich verschickt hat.

Wir sollten wirklich nichts riskieren. Aber sobald du mit dem Sonnenkristall das Schloss verlässt und Taggard folgst, such ich Professor White auf und erkläre ihr alles. Hoffentlich noch rechtzeitig."

Harry zögerte, dann aber nickte er nachdenklich. Die Idee war zumindest ein guter Anfang gewesen und alles, woran er sich festhalten konnte. Wenn White davon wusste, konnten sie zumindest helfen oder agieren. Er hätte ohnehin keine bessere Idee gehabt, noch glaubte er, dass es eine gute Idee war den Anweisungen eines Todessers einfach blind zu folgen.

* * *

Er tauchte wie verlangt 20 Minuten später wieder im Schulleiterbüro auf und war überrascht, wie leer es auf einmal war. Alle anderen waren verschwunden bis auf White, welche vor ihrem Schreibtisch mit dem Rücken ihm zugwandt da gestanden hatte und sich sofort aufrichtete als er herein trat. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und deutete ihm an näher zu treten. White reichte ihm eine kleine Handgroße Schatulle, die er auch an sich nahm.

„Der Sonnenkristall," sagte sie ernst. Harry wusste nicht, ob es angebracht war oder nicht, aber er öffnete das Kästchen, um sich den Inhalt anzusehen. Es war jedoch so hell und blendend, dass er es sofort wieder schloss ohne ein Blick darauf erhascht zu haben.

„Was ist das?" fragte er erschrocken. White war weder zusammengezuckt, noch überraschte sie seine Reaktion. Es wirkte eher als ob sie damit sogar gerechnet hatte.

„Ein sehr starkes, mächtiges Relikt. Ein Geschenk des Volkes der _Solelyaner_ an das Zaubereiministerium vor etwa 20 Jahren. _Solelyaner_ sind keine dunklen Kreaturen. Du solltest aber schon mal in Geschichte der Zauberei von ihnen gehört haben."

Sein Blick musste unverkennbar gewesen sein, denn White zögerte nicht den Begriff zu erklären auch ohne dass er gestand, dass ihm dieses Volk weniger als nichts sagte.

„Muggel können diese Wesen nicht sehen, Zauberer und Hexen hingegen nur, wenn _Solelyaner_ es auch zulassen. Reine _Solelyaner_ gibt es nicht mehr viele. Sie sind nicht sehr gesellig und paaren sich auch dementsprechend selten. Sie empfinden jedoch wie wir Menschen auch, fühlen, was auch wir im Stande sind zu fühlen. Schmerz, Freude, Angst.

Allerdings unterscheiden wir uns erheblich im Aussehen. _Solelyaner_ sehen weder menschlich aus, noch haben sie Ähnlichkeit mit bekannten Tieren. Beschreiben würde ich sie wohl als... gläserner Wind. Obwohl es sie seit Jahrtausenden gibt, zogen sie es stets vor abgeschieden von Zauberer und Hexen zu leben. Zumindest bis Voldemort an die Macht kam.

Seine Todesser löschten das Volk fast vollständig aus, um an dieses Relikt heranzukommen. Ich sage fast – weil es Zauberer und Hexen gab, die ein kleinen Teil des Volkes schützen und in Sicherheit bringen konnten. Als Dank gaben sie dem Zaubereiministerium diesen Sonnenkristall, den sie erschaffen hatten. Seine Magie ist sehr mächtig und auch einzigartig."

„Was will Voldemort damit?"

„Er sah _Solelyaner_ stets als schwach und unbrauchbar an. Deswegen gab er seinen Todessern auch den Befehl sie auszulöschen. Sie bedeuteten ihm nichts, waren weder gut im Kampf, noch wertvolle Alliierte. Denn wo immer sie sich auch aufhalten, setzen sie die Magie aller anderen um sich herum aus. Unkontrolliert. Sie können nicht entscheiden welche Magie, ob nun schwarz oder weiß."

„Wie konnte man sie dann töten?"

White lächelte traurig.

„Es gibt viele Arten jemanden zu töten. Auch ohne Zauberstab."

Harry nickte bedrückt. Hätte er das doch besser nicht gefragt.

„ _Sonnenkristalle_ werden von sehr alten _Solelyanern_ erschaffen. Voldemort hat das erst herausgefunden als er bereits alle getötet hatte, die dazu fähig waren. Es existiert nur noch dieser eine und den hatten die Überlebenden ihren Rettern geschenkt. Nun kann ich nicht in Voldemort's Gedanken eindringen, aber wenn ich raten müsste, was er damit will, so würde ich sagen – seine Magie von Slytherin stärken. Ein _Sonnenkristall_ ist dazu fähig, weil er die Energie und Wärme der Magie dazu besitzt. Er weiß, dass ich dich trainiere und wenn er sich mit dir duelliert, will er sichergehen, dass er auch gewinnt und du keine Chance hast.

Bis vor kurzem war er sich auch sicher, dass dies der Fall war, weil du mit Gryffindor's Magie nicht umgehen konntest. Das hat sich nun eindeutig geändert – noch nicht so, wie wir es brauchen, aber ich denke, er ist sich sicher, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist und er insofern vorbeugen möchte."

Harry nickte nachdenklich.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen," sagte sie ernst und er sah zweifelnd auf. Er wollte gehen, wollte seine Schwester befreien, aber genauso wollte er White erzählen, was passiert war. Jetzt, wo er wusste, dass sie auf seiner Seite stand, war alles anders. Er wollte, dass sie in der Lage war ihm zu helfen und er wollte ihr alles erzählen – er konnte es jedoch nicht und hoffte stattdessen, dass Hermine es rechtzeitig schaffte.

„Kaylar wird immer in deiner Nähe sein. Verlass dich auf sie. Viel Erfolg."

Harry nickte vorsichtig, dann drehte er sich um und verließ das Büro. Er hatte so ein schlechtes Gefühl, am liebsten hätte er sich übergeben. Hermine... wenn sie es nicht rechtzeitig schaffte, er wusste nicht, was dann passieren würde. Am Schlosstor angekommen wartete Taggard bereits auf ihn und sein Blick ruhte insbesondere auf das Kästchen in Harry's Hand, welches er fest umklammert in seinem Griff hielt.

„Gut gemacht," sagte Taggard zufrieden, dann deutete er ihm herablassend an ihm zu folgen und schritt voraus Richtung verbotener Wald. Harry warf einen kurzen bangen Blick zurück ins Schloss, dann folgte er dem Mitschüler.

Hermine, Ron und Ginny waren währenddessen unter den Tarnumhang um das Büro herumgeschlichen und erst als sie sichergegangen waren, dass kein Slytherin im Flur stand, nahmen sie den Tarnumhang ab und rannten zum Wasserspeier.

„Marauder," sagte Ron, da Harry ihnen das Passwort für den permanenten Zugang verraten hatte. Der Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite und die drei rannten hinauf, klopften und stürzten in das Büro ohne auf ein Herein zu warten. Erwartet hatten sie zumindest Professor White in dem Büro – vorfanden sie jedoch absolut niemand. Nicht mal Fawkes war mehr da.

„Was zum -" stutzte Ron, brach aber ab und starrte stattdessen Hermine und Ginny entsetzt an, welche nicht minder panische Mienen trugen.

„Sie ist nicht hier?!" sagte Hermine ungläubig. „Wo ist sie?!"

„Die Karte!" sagte Ron und alle drei machten sich zurück zum Gryffindor Turm, um White auf der Karte ausfindig zu machen. Jede Minute, die sie verloren, brachte Harry noch mehr in Gefahr als er ohnehin schon war.

* * *

Jilli saß geknebelt und mit gefesselten Armen und Beinen an einem Baum irgendwo im nirgendwo. Ihre Knie hatte sie an ihre Brust gezogen und ihre Augen waren verbunden. Ihr Zauberstab war ihr natürlich abgenommen worden. Dass es ein Wald war, erkannte sie lediglich am Geruch der Natur und dem Rasseln der Blätter an den Bäumen um sie herum. Sie konnte nichts sehen und daher auch ihre Ponestermagie nicht anwenden, um sich zu verwandeln und zu fliehen. Gut, nach dem was sie gerade in ihrer Genesung getan hätte, hätte selbst eine Sicht ihr nicht geholfen zu fliehen. Wie hätte sie denn überhaupt damit rechnen können, so schnell in eine solche Situation zu geraten?

Was sie aber konnte war lauschen als die Todesser sich in ihrer Nähe unterhielten. Es war leise, aber eines von vielen Eigenschaften eines Ponesters war das sehr gute Gehör, auch wenn man noch so leise flüsterte.

„Sie sind auf dem Weg hier her," sagte Bellatrix Lestrange.

„Sobald Potter sein Fuß aufsetzt, ist der Bengel erledigt," sagte ihr Ehemann und lachte dreckig. „Der kleine Dummkopf hat nicht die geringste Chance."

„Was ist mit der Hexe dort?" fragte Snape und klang nicht minder herablassend als die anderen in der Runde.

„Sie vor seinen Augen töten," sagte Bellatrix Lestrange und kicherte falsch. „Das wird ihn fertig machen."

Jilli schluckte hart. Sie hatte Harry doch versprochen abzuhauen, wenn sie in diese Situation geraten sollte, aber sie hatten sie so schnell überrumpelt, dass sie gar nicht im Stande war zu reagieren. Sie hatte wirklich nicht geglaubt, dass so etwas passieren würde, während sie einen Teil ihrer Magie für einen Zaubertrank geschwächt hatte.

Erwartet hatte sie Sirius, weil er sich so zurückzog, obwohl sie auf ihn zugegangen war und glaubte, dass er das Gespräch zum Abschied mit ihr suchte, weil sie sich doch sonst auf längere Zeit nicht mehr sehen würden. Begegnet war sie Todessern – und Peter Pettigrew.

Peter Pettigrew – der Mann, den sie einst für einen Freund hielt, weil ihr Vater ihm vertraute. Er hatte so oft auf sie und Harry aufgepasst, wenn ihre Eltern weg mussten. Auch sie hatte ihm vertraut... Hätte sie es wissen können, dass er ihre Eltern verraten würde? Es gab einige Hinweise, wenn sie in andere Zeiten blickte, nie aber hatte sie sein Handeln in diese Zeit zurückgeführt.

Auch das war eines der Gründe, warum sie sich die Schuld am Tod ihrer Eltern gab. Sie hätte ihren Vater warnen können, wenn sie Pettigrew's Taten in den anderen Zeiten nur ernst genommen hätte.

Harry durfte ihre Unvorsichtigkeit nicht noch mal bezahlen müssen... Sie fühlte sich so unendlich schuldig weil sie mit Schuld am Tod ihrer Eltern trug, sie würde es sich nie vergeben, wenn sie auch noch Schuld am Tod ihres Bruders war...

 _Jilli?_

Ihr Herz füllte sich mit Wärme und sie lächelte als sie die starke und vertraute Stimme ihres Vaters in ihren Gedanken hörte. Es war diese eine Erinnerung, die sie für sich behielt und immer wieder daran dachte, wenn es ihr so schlecht ging wie jetzt. Wenn sie kein Mut mehr besaß und sich hoffnungslos verloren fühlte, dann sah sie wieder dieses eine Gespräch vor Augen, was sie aus einer anderen Zeit mitgenommen hatte.

* * *

Jilli war damals 11 Jahre alt gewesen und wieder hatte sie sich vorgestellt, wie es war, wenn ihre Eltern nicht gestorben wären, wenn sie sie nur gerettet hätte. Erneut waren sie Voldemort's Angriff entkommen, weil sie eingegriffen hatte und ihre Familie vor seinen Augen wegbrachte. Sie hatte sich nachts in den Schlaf geweint, weil sie ihre ganze Familie so unendlich vermisste und wusste, dass auch diese Erinnerung bald enden würde ohne, dass sie ihre Eltern wieder hatte oder ihren kleinen Bruder, der Meilenweit entfernt woanders aufwuchs. Es war kurz bevor sie England verlassen musste, weil Dumbledore sie nach Beauxbatons auf die Schule schickte.

James klopfte an ihre Zimmertür und das kleine Mädchen sprang erschrocken auf. Eilig wischte sie sich die Tränen von den Augen, aber er hatte diese längst bemerkt. Ihr Vater war älter als sie ihn zuletzt in einer Erinnerung gesehen hatte. Er sah nach wie vor sehr gut aus, aber man konnte dennoch Zeichen der Zeit in seinem Gesicht ausmachen. Er war müder, ernster. Hatte nun gar ein Dreitagesbart. James trat in das Zimmer herein, was nicht mehr ihr kleines, ordentlich aufgeräumtes Zimmer in der Hütte von Yuno war, sondern ein unaufgeräumtes, hübsches Zimmer mit vielen Spielsachen und Familienbilder an den Wänden, und setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett.

„Du hast geweint," stellte er besorgt fest. Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und versuchte zu lächeln. Ihn zu sehen war alles was sie wollte und es reichte, um ihre Tränen zu trocknen.

„Mir geht es gut, Dad."

„Wenn es einem gut geht, zieht man sich nicht zurück und lässt Tränen sprechen."

Er zog ein Taschentuch heraus und reichte es ihr. Sie lächelte und tupfte sich damit den Rest auf ihrer Wange ab.

„Erzählst du mir, was los ist? Deine Mum macht sich große Sorgen um dich. Es sind dünne Wände und -" Er lächelte umsichtig. „Du weinst beinahe jeden Abend."

Sie blickte betrübt zu Boden. Wie sollte sie ihm erklären, was mit ihr war... Die Wahrheit konnte sie doch schlecht erzählen. Sagen, dass er gar nicht wirklich am leben war, sondern nur ihren Gedanken entsprungen ist, weil sie durch ihre Ponestermagie in andere Welten reisen konnte, wo sein Tod nicht passiert war.

„Es ist, weil wir Voldemort nur knapp wieder entkommen sind, nicht wahr?"

Jilli sah wieder auf und am liebsten wollte sie den Kopf schütteln, wollte nicht über den Mörder ihrer Eltern sprechen. Zu der Zeit konnte sie sich nicht mal rühren, nicht nach dem Heulkrampf, den sie zuvor über sich hatte ergehen lassen und welcher ihr so viel Kraft geraubt hatte.

„Ich bin so schwach, Dad. Ich bin nicht stark, wie du und Mum. Ich kann nicht kämpfen wie ihr, komme gegen unsere Gegner nicht an... Ich bin zu schwach, nutzlos..." sagte sie ohne es beabsichtigt zu haben. Die Gefühle hatten sie nur überrannt und mit ihren Eltern konnte sie immer über alles reden. Bei ihnen bekam sie immer so viel Mut und Stärke zurück und in diesem Moment war es genau das, was sie brauchte. Sie verstanden sie und sie waren immer für sie da.

'Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich euren Tod verhindern wollte – aber ich kann es immer erst, nachdem er euch schon mal getötet hat. Nie kann ich es im voraus verhindern... Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch nicht beschützen kann...'

Sie sprach ihre Gedanken nicht aus, dazu fehlte ihr einfach die Kraft und der Mut, aber James schien es auch so zu verstehen. Er lächelte fürsorglich und drückte ihr liebevoll die Hand.

„Du magst dich schwach fühlen, Jilli. Aber in Wahrheit bist du unglaublich stark und mächtig. Deine Stärke liegt nicht im Kampf, nicht darin andere zu besiegen oder _niederzumetzeln_ , auch wenn das viele unter Stärke verstehen. Deine Stärke, meine Kleine, liegt darin zu schützen und zu _sein_."

Sein? Sie verstand nicht und wieder schien er ihr das aus dem Gesicht ablesen zu können, denn James hatte erneut warm gelächelt.

„Das hab ich zumindest einem Buch entnommen, dass uns Anna vor ihrem Tod noch zum lesen gab, damit wir angemessen auf dich eingehen können. Darin stand, dass ein _Ponester_ kein dunkles Wesen ist und stets weiße Magie der schwarzen vorzieht, obgleich es mit beiden umgehen kann. Dass es Schutz statt Angriff bevorzugt und es außergewöhnlich stark in der Anwendung der weißen Magie ist. Außergewöhnlich gut, sagte jedenfalls deine Mutter, bedeutet, dass du Schutz- und Heilzauber zustande bringst, wovon so manch einer von uns nur träumen könnte. Das bedeutet nicht, dass du schwächere Angriffszauber ausübst, jedoch, dass du es nicht von Natur aus tust, um zu schaden. Es ist nur dann effektiv, wenn du es nutzt, um zu schützen. Dumbledore stimmt dem zu – auch wenn dein alter Herr nicht ganz versteht, was die beiden damit meinen, aber ich finde, es klingt sehr klug.

Eines Tages, da bin ich mir sicher, wirst du deine Stärken sehen und ich weiß, dass wenn der Moment gekommen ist, ich wahnsinnig stolz auf dich sein werde. Du magst vieles sein – aber ganz sicher nicht schwach. Und erst recht nicht _nutzlos_. Wenn es dich nicht gäbe, wäre ich doch schon längst nicht mehr am leben."

Sie lächelte traurig, woraufhin ihr Vater kritisch die Augenbrauen verzog. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass es sie aufmunterte und nicht noch mehr runter zog.

„Ich möchte aber nur euch beschützen," sagte sie gebrochen. „Was bringt es mir, eines Tages dazu fähig zu sein, wenn ich es jetzt bräuchte? Was, wenn ich dich das nächste Mal nicht mehr schützen kann?"

James sah sie einen Moment lang besorgt an, dann aber nickte er mit einem sanften Lächeln. Er legte seine Hand um ihre Schultern und drückte seine Tochter liebevoll und doch bestimmend zu sich. Jilli spürte, wie er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab und wieder tauchten Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln auf.

Was würde sie nicht alles geben, um ihre Eltern wieder bei sich zu haben... in der Wirklichkeit. Sie fühlte sich so alleine und in Kürze nach Beauxbatons zu gehen, wo sie und Harry dann gar Länder trennten, statt bisher nur kleine Städte, und sie auch Yuno und Remus nur noch selten sehen würde, machte dieses Gefühl gar noch schlimmer.

„Wenn es eintrifft, so versprich mir, dass du akzeptierst, dass du nicht ändern konntest, was passiert ist," sagte James fürsorglich. „Du bist ein Kind und die Welt hat es nicht vorgesehen, dass Kinder immer verhindern können, was andere Erwachsene tun. Eines Tages, wenn du soweit bist, da bin ich mir sicher, wirst du deine Fähigkeiten sehen und nutzen, um das zu erreichen, was du willst. Das ist es, was einen stark macht. Seine Ziele zu erreichen."

Sie seufzte schweren Herzens.

„Ich will euch schützen... Das ist mein Ziel... Ich würde alles dafür tun..."

Aber das kann ich nicht mehr erreichen..., fügte sie bedrückt in Gedanken hinzu. James hatte sie noch mal liebevoll an sich gedrückt und ihr fürsorglich über den Rücken gestrichen. Sie sah zu ihm auf und das warme Lächeln ihres Vaters hatte ihr für diesen Moment wie so oft auch Trost gespendet. Am liebsten hätte sie die Zeit angehalten und wäre einfach für immer hier bei ihm geblieben.

„Das ist Familie," sagte James liebevoll. „Ich würde ebenfalls alles für dich, Harry und eure Mum tun, Kleines. Ich würde alles tun, um euch zu retten, zu schützen, aus Voldemort's Schusslinie zu ziehen. Egal, was, auch wenn es mein Leben ist.

Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass es kein nächstes Mal geben wird, dass Voldemort uns ab nun an in Frieden lässt. Aber wenn es noch mal passiert, wenn du es nicht mehr schaffst, dann versprich mir dir nicht selbst die Schuld zu geben. Du bist immer noch ein Kind, kannst die Folgen deines Handelns nicht immer abschätzen. Wenn du Erwachsen bist, wirst du verstehen, was ich meine. Versprich mir, dass du dich nie wieder mehr als schwach und nutzlos siehst. Tust du das für mich?"

Sie nickte sanft und krallte sich noch mal fester an ihren Vater fest.

* * *

Jilli atmete tief ein und wieder aus als sie Schritte hörte, die sich ihr näherten. Jemand war zu ihr herangetreten und hatte sie aufgezogen. Die Fesseln an ihren Beinen hatten sich gelöst und so konnte sie auch ihre Füße wieder bewegen.

„Pass auf sie auf, hörst du!" rief die rüpelhafte Stimme von Rudolphus Lestranges und Jilli hörte, wie Pettigrew zurückrief.

„Sicher."

Pettigrew... Es war also Peter. Sie hatte nie Gelegenheit dazu gehabt, denn bisher waren sie sich seit seiner Rückkehr von den Toten noch nicht begegnet. Es war heute das erste Mal. Sie hatte Peter nie so gern wie sie Anna oder Remus hatte, dennoch mochte sie ihn früher. Er war ein Freund und sie hatte um ihn geweint als sie von seinem Tod hörte. Wie lächerlich und dumm sie sich doch deswegen nun fühlte.

Sie hörte ihn atmen, mehr auch nicht. Keiner war in ihrer Nähe und lediglich der Wind heulte hier und da. Das Tuch auf ihrem Mund wurde ihr plötzlich abgenommen.

„Willst du etwas trinken?" fragte Pettigrew. Jilli aber ließ in diesem Moment ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf statt ihm zu antworten.

„Du hast sie auf dem Gewissen," sagte sie enttäuscht. „Mum, Dad. Dad hat dir vertraut, bis zuletzt. Du warst ihr Freund und er hätte sein Leben gegeben, um dich zu retten. Wieso musstest du ihn hintergehen? Wieso, Peter?"

Stand sie überhaupt vor ihm oder sprach sie in die Leere hinein? Jilli wusste es nicht, aber zumindest hatte sie ihm endlich das gesagt, was sie all die letzten Jahre bereits tun wollte, aber nie die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen hatte. Hatte sie überhaupt eine Antwort erwartet? Eine, wie sie Jahre später von Sirius kam? Dass er doch kein Verräter war, sondern alles nur ein Betrug eines anderen gewesen war?

„Es tut mir leid, Jilli," sagte Pettigrew und obwohl sie sein Gesicht nicht sah, so konnte sie hören, dass es ihm ernst war. „Der dunkle Lord ist nun mal stärker als James gewesen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. War seine Entschuldigung das was sie hören wollte, so löste seine Erklärung eine erneute Welle der Enttäuschung in ihr aus. Wieder spürte sie, wie ihr die Tränen kamen.

„Du bist ein solch elender Feigling," sagte sie verletzt von seinen Worten. „Eines Tages wird das auf dich zurückfallen und du wirst das säen, was du geerntet hast."

Pettigrew hatte nichts darauf erwidert. Stattdessen zog er das Tuch zurück vor ihrem Mund. Er mochte sie jetzt zum schweigen gebracht haben, aber Jilli glaubte daran, dass eines Tages die Gerechtigkeit auch ihn einholen würde. Sie wollte es nicht sehen oder wissen, es reichte für sie selbst, daran zu glauben, dass es so sein würde.

* * *

Harry reiste alleine mit dem Portschlüssel und mit dem Zauberstab fest in der Hand kam er auf der anderen Seite wieder heraus. Reflexartig richtete er seinen Zauberstab duellierbereit auf die Person, die vor ihm stand. Rudolphus Lestrange. Sein Gegenüber hatte im Unterschied zu ihm weder den Zauberstab gezückt, noch schien er von Harry's Zauberstab irgendwie eingeschüchtert zu sein.

„Wie nett, dass du uns Gesellschaft leistest," begann der Todesser und musterte den Schüler arrogant. Harry starrte den Mann fest an.

„Wo ist Jilli?" fragte er ohne Umschweife. Lestrange blitzte ihn listig an, dann zog er langsam seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn zur Seite und sprach einen Zauber, um die Bäume zu bewegen. Sie machten die Sicht frei auf die junge Hexe, nach wie vor gefesselt, geknebelt und mit Augenbinde neben Pettigrew, der sie am Arm festhielt und seinen eigenen Zauberstab gegen sie gerichtet hatte. Harry blieb angespannt und aufmerksam, auch wenn er erleichtert war zu sehen, dass sie zumindest keine sichtbaren Verletzungen trug.

„Ich nehme an, das gehört jetzt uns?" sagte Lestrange mit gierigem Blick auf die Schatulle in Harry's anderer Hand. Noch hielt er sie fest an sich und starrte den Gegner entschlossen an. Irgendwo in der Nähe mussten auch noch dessen Frau und Snape lauern. Auf keinen Fall durfte er es zulassen, dass sie ihn überrumpelten und je länger nichts passierte, desto mulmiger wurde es ihm. Hatte es nicht funktioniert? War Steward nicht mitgereist? Sollte sie nicht jetzt aus ihrer Ebene herauskommen und eingreifen?

„Lasst zuerst meine Schwester gehen," forderte Harry entschlossen. Lestrange beäugte ihn einen langen Moment lang mit kritischem Blick, dann aber schnaubte er verächtlich und winkte Pettigrew zu. Mit Jilli hinter sich herziehend kam er zu den beiden herüber, hielt aber mit genug Abstand zwischen ihnen wieder an.

„Ich lasse sie gehen, wenn du mir nun den Sonnenkristall reichst," sagte Lestrange herrisch und richtete seinen Zauberstab gleichfalls auf Jilli. „Jetzt. Sofort. Potter."

„Erst, wenn die Augenbinde ab ist. Ich will erst sichergehen, dass es meine Schwester ist."

„Was soll das für ein bekloppter Trick sein?!" blaffte der Todesser verärgert, doch Harry versuchte standhaft zu bleiben. Wenn es schon mit Steward nicht geklappt hatte, dann musste er einen anderen Weg finden. Er musste es nur schaffen, dass Jilli ihre Sicht wiederbekam...

„Ich werd ihr gleich den Cruciatus Fluch auf den Hals hetzen, wenn du nicht die Klappe hältst und mir den verdammten Stein gibst!"

Harry's Herz pochte wie verrückt. Schweißperlen hatten sich an seinen Fingern gebildet. Es hatte nicht funktioniert, ihr Plan war nicht aufgegangen... Wenn er die Schatulle nun einfach so übergab, dann hatte er nichts mehr, mit dem er noch Forderungen stellen konnte. Genauso wenig aber wollte er, dass seine Schwester auch nur eine Sekunde unter einem unverzeihlichen Fluch leiden musste, dessen Wirkung er selber zu genüge kannte. Er schluckte hart.

„Glaubst du etwa, ich mache Witze, Potter?"

Was sollte er nur tun? Was sollte er nur tun?! Seine Hände zitterten und Eiseskälte hatte sich über seinen Körper ergossen. Seine Knie wurden weich. Das würde nicht gut ausgehen... Er schritt auf Lestrange zu, langsam, hoffend, dass noch etwas passieren würde, dass plötzlich doch noch jemand auftauchte, der auf seiner Seite stand, und sie beide hier wieder heraus holte.

Die Sekunden vergingen und niemand tauchte auf. Keine Phowlyris kam plötzlich aus dem Nichts heraus, kein Mitglied des Ordens tauchte auf einmal bei ihnen auf... Okay... dann würde er ihm die Schatulle übergeben, sich Jilli schnappen, ihr die Augenbinde abziehen und dann irgendwie versuchen den Todesser doch wieder zu überrumpeln, um an die Schatulle zu kommen und mit seiner Schwester abzuhauen.

Irgendwie würde er es schon schaffen. Irgendwie.

Harry stand nun direkt vor dem Todesser und reichte ihm die Schatulle. Lestrange grinste überlegen und riss ihm die Schatulle aus den Händen. Harry zögerte nicht, schritt sofort zu Jilli und stellte sich zwischen Pettigrew und ihr. Der Todesser schritt zur Seite während Harry seine Schwester von Augenbinde und Knebel befreite. War es überhaupt möglich, dass jemand Panik und Erleichterung zugleich spürte? Harry tat es.

„Harry," flüsterte sie zaghaft, während er ihr noch die Fesseln abnahm. „Wieso hast du das gemacht?"

Er lächelte schief.

„Ich würde alles tun, um dich zu retten," sagte er entschlossen und nun kroch auch über ihren Lippen ein Lächeln. Wusste er überhaupt, wie sehr er ihrem Vater ähnelte? Wie viel es ihr bedeutete, dass er ihren Vater widerspiegelte? Es gab ihr Kraft, Kraft, die sie so sehr brauchte.

Lestrange öffnete die Schatulle und ein grelles Licht hatte die Gegend für einen Moment geblendet, so dass der Todesser die Schatulle auf der Stelle wieder schloss.

„Sehr gut," sagte er höchst zufrieden und auf einmal blitzte er die beiden gefährlich an.

„Nett zu wissen, dass ihr genauso dämlich bleibt, wie ihr immer wart."

„Expelliarmus!" schallte Bellatrix Lestrange's Stimme durch die Gegend und Harry verlor sein Zauberstab.

„Nein!" rief Jilli entsetzt als ihr Bruder sie hinter sich schob. Snape, Bellatrix und Rudolphus Lestrange, Pettigrew, vier Zauberstäbe waren gegen sie gerichtet und sie waren von allen Seiten umzingelt. Ein Blick wahnsinniger und gieriger als der nächste. Harry stand immer noch schützend vor Jilli und im unpassendsten Moment schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, wie sehr es ihn ärgerte, dass White ihn noch nicht beigebracht hatte ohne Zauberstab Magie zu benutzen. DAS wäre jetzt nämlich hilfreicher gewesen als all das andere, was sie ihn bisher gezeigt hatte und was er auch im Stande war auszuführen – MIT ZAUBERSTAB, DEN ER ABER NICHT HATTE!

„Jilli," flüsterte Harry so leise wie möglich, damit ihre Angreifer ihr Gespräch nicht mithören konnten. „Kannst du deine Magie nutzen? Jetzt?"

„Nein," flüsterte sie sehr zu seinem entsetzen und erneute Panik breitete sich in ihm aus. Nein? Sie konnte doch wieder sehen? „Harry... Ich kann diese Magie im Moment nicht anwenden..."

„Warum nicht?" flüsterte er verwirrt. Jilli hatte ihre Hand fester an seine Schulter gekrallt.

„Ich hab etwas getan... es tut mir leid, ich ahnte nicht, dass -"

Noch bevor sie den Satz vollenden konnte, hatte Bellatrix angegriffen und ein heftiger Stoß riss beide von den Füßen und auseinander. Ein weiterer Fluch. Es war Snape's Stimme und Harry knallte mit dem gesamten Körper gegen einen Baumstamm. Er keuchte, stöhnte.

„Harry!" hörte er die verängstigte Stimme seiner Schwester. Jilli hatte sich mit Müh und Not aufrichten können und wollte zu ihm rennen, aber Pettigrew hatte sich ihr in den Weg gestellt und sie davon abgehalten zu ihm durchzukommen. Er warf sie zu Boden und richtete den Zauberstab gegen die Hexe als Warnung sich nicht noch mal zu rühren.

Harry drückte sich auf und sah Blut am Boden. Seine Lippe fühlte sich merkwürdig an und als er mit seinem Handrücken rüber strich, sah er auch warum. Sie musste aufgeplatzt sein und bluten.

„Nein!" rief Jilli erneut als Harry von jemanden gepackt und wieder zu Boden geschmissen wurde. Rudolphus Lestrange.

„Crucio!" rief der Todesser und Harry schrie aus voller Kehle. Er hätte es nicht unterdrücken können, egal, wie sehr er es wollte. Die Qual, die durch seine Muskeln schoss war mehr als er hätte ertragen können. Er hörte Jilli schreien, dass sie aufhören sollten und sah wie Pettigrew sie erneut zu Boden warf als sie versuchte auf Lestrange loszugehen. Die Folter stoppte, der Schmerz aber klang nach. Verschwommen nahm er Snape neben Lestrange wahr und beide blickten ihn herablassend an.

„Nun solltest du keine Probleme damit haben, herauszufinden, was der Junge weiß," sagte Lestrange höhnisch. Snape schnaubte verächtlich.

„Das hätte ich auch herausgefunden ohne deine stümperhafte Vorarbeit."

„Weil deine Legilimentik auch so gut bisher bei dem Jungen funktioniert hat," entgegnete dieser arrogant. Er warf einen weiteren überheblichen Blick zu Harry hinab, dann trat er von ihm weg und obwohl Snape nach wie vor bei ihm stand, war die Aufmerksamkeit des Gryffindor's auf seine Schwester gerichtet, zu der Lestrange geschritten war. Er zog sie auf die Beine, obgleich sie sich gegen ihn wehrte. Panik keimte in ihm auf zu was der Todesser alles fähig war ihr anzutun, doch noch bevor Harry es schaffte sich ansatzweise aufzurichten, spürte er das grauenvolle Stechen in seinem Kopf.

„Legilimens."

Verschließ dich! Verschließ dich! Lass ihn nicht sehen, was er sucht. Er darf es nicht wissen! Verschließ dich! Verschieß dich! Keine Panik... bleib ruhig... bleib ruhig... White's Stimme, die ihn aufforderte ruhig zu bleiben, sich zu konzentrieren. Verschließen ging nur durch Konzentration. Er sah nicht mehr die Todesser hier, nicht mehr seine Schwester, nicht mehr den Wald.

 _Willst du nicht, dass man wahllos deine Gedanken durchforstet, zeige deinem Gegenüber etwas, dass er sehen soll. Es muss nichts reales sein._

Das war es, was White ihm einmal gelehrt hatte als er ihr gestand, dass er nicht gut im Verschließen war und Snape jedes Mal in seine Gedanken eindringen konnte.

 _Ich persönlich empfinde Genugtuung darin dem Eindringling etwas zu zeigen, was er nicht sehen will. Seine schlimmste Befürchtung, Erlebnis, was auch immer ihn selbst belastet. Wenn du es kennst, verwende es gegen ihn. Es ist nicht nett, aber ein Todesser ist das selber auch nicht._

Harry tat dies. Er konzentrierte sich auf diese eine Erinnerung, die er im Bezug auf Snape besaß – Sein 15jähriger Vater, der den 15jährigen Snape am See vor allen Mitschülern schikanierte...

Der Todesser war nun wütend, gar zornig, seine ganzes Gesicht wirkte wie die eines Verrückten.

„Du wagst es!" donnerte sein Gegner und das Stechen stoppte. Snape hatte den Zauber beendet und hatte angesetzt einen Fluch auf ihn zu hetzen, da hielt ihn ein lautes, dreckiges Lachen davon ab. Es war Lestrange, der ihn auslachte.

„Genial!" lachte der Todesser. „Nicht mal _mit_ Vorarbeit bist du dazu fähig? Ehrlich, Snape. Das ist ja köstlich. Du versagst wirklich auf ganzer Linie."

Harry konnte es nur recht sein, dass die beiden sich gegenseitig niedermetzelten. Das gab ihm zumindest eine Verschnaufpause. Er blinzelte, um wieder eine klare Sicht zu bekomme – und keuchte. Jilli! Sie lag am Boden. Harry riss sich zusammen und drückte sich mit Müh und Not auf. Was hatte Lestrange mit ihr gemacht?

„Eigentlich wollte ich die Kleine vor deinen Augen töten," zischte Lestrange. Die beiden Todesser hatten aufgehört einander zuzusetzen als Harry sich bewegte. „Euer Glück, dass der dunkle Lord offenbar mehr will. Ich soll euch beide zu ihm bringen."

Er nickte Pettigrew hinter Harry zu, welcher den Jungen packte und zurück an einen Baum riss, wo auch Jilli gelegen hatte. Er war so überrumpelt von ihrer Lage, Harry wehrte sich kaum gegen Pettigrew's grobe Art.

Was würde nun passieren? War ihnen wirklich niemand gefolgt? Kam ihnen tatsächlich niemand zur Hilfe? Ließ White es einfach zu, dass Jilli und er nun zu Voldemort gebracht wurden und dieser sie beide dort umbrachte? Konnte White überhaupt noch etwas tun, wenn sie erst mal in Voldemort's Gefangenschaft waren? Er war selber Schuld. Hätte er doch etwas zu ihr gesagt, vielleicht wäre nichts passiert. Vielleicht wäre es nur eine leere Drohung von Bellatrix geblieben? Er kannte die Antwort nicht, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er es bald herausfinden würde.

* * *

Sie befanden sich noch immer im verbotenen Wald und von dem, was Harry noch von ihrem Gespräch mitbekam, konnte keiner von ihnen einen Portschlüssel aufbauen, der sie in eine Gegend aus dem verbotenen Wald brachte. Harry saß neben seiner bewusstlosen Schwester und hatte sie immer wieder mal besorgt angesehen in der Hoffnung, dass sie wieder zu sich kam. Er war kein Heiler und konnte weder sagen, ob sie unter einem Fluch stand noch, wie schlimm ihr Zustand war. Er hatte versucht sie zu wecken, an ihr zu rütteln, aber sie gab kein Lebenszeichen von sich. Allein ihr atmen verriet ihm, dass sie zumindest noch am Leben war.

Pettigrew stand die ganze Zeit unweit von ihnen entfernt und hatte stets ein Auge auf die beiden. Er hatte das Gefühl Stunden gebangt zu haben ohne dass etwas passierte als Jilli sich endlich rührte. Harry und Pettigrew hatten sich ihr zugewandt als sie ihre Augen öffnete und sich langsam wieder mit Harry's Hilfe aufrecht aufsetzen konnte

„Alles okay?" fragte er seine Schwester besorgt. Pettigrew hatte beide argwöhnisch beobachtet, sich dann aber wieder abgewandt. Snape und die Lestranges hatten ebenfalls kurz hergesehen, verloren aber sofort wieder das Interesse und verfielen wieder in das Gespräch untereinander.

Jilli atmete einige Male tief durch und blinzelte, um sich wieder zu fangen. Sie sah sich um bevor sie sich zurück an ihren Bruder wandte.

„Wir sind gefangen worden, nicht wahr?"

Er nickte.

„Bist du okay?" wiederholte Harry und beruhigte sich erst als sie nickte.

„Bellatrix hat mich angegriffen. Hat mich sofort umgehauen," erklärte sie zaghaft. Sie lehnte sich an den Baumstamm, um sich anlehnen zu können und erst dann schaffte sie es ihre Miene in den Griff zu bekommen und nicht mehr ganz so auszusehen als ob ihr immer noch jeder Knochen weh tat. Nachdem sie sicher gegangen war, dass Pettigrew sie nicht hören konnte, senkte sie ihre Stimme und sah zurück zu Harry.

„Ich brauchte etwas Blut von mir selbst für einen Trank," flüsterte sie so leise wie möglich, warf aber immer wieder mal einen Blick zu den Todessern rüber. Obwohl er sie verwirrt ansah und offensichtlich nach einer Erklärung forderte, wusste er, dass sie es nicht geben würde. Nicht, wo die Gefahr bestand, dass sie belauscht wurden und der Trank für sie wichtig genug war, damit sie sich selbst in Gefahr brachte.

„Es setzt deine Magie aus?" flüsterte er leise. Jilli schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nur einen Teil – Dummerweise ist das der Teil, der uns hier herausgebracht hätte."

Harry verzog eine schiefe Grimasse. Ja, das musste ja so kommen.

„Wieso hast du das ausgerechnet jetzt gemacht?"

„Hätte ich gewusst, was passiert, hätte ich das nicht gemacht," murmelte sie schmollend, aber Harry schüttelte leicht amüsiert den Kopf.

„Ich mein, warum du das überhaupt gemacht hast?"

„Der Trank ist wichtig... für mich, weil -"

Sie stoppte als die Todesser herkamen und beide auf die Beine zogen.

„Zeit zu gehen. Der dunkle Lord hat jemand anderes beauftragt, sich um euch zu kümmern, bis er zurückkommt."

Ein Wind erfüllte die Gegend und aus dem Nichts erschien die ewige Phowlyris. Sie schritt auf die beiden zu, ihr Blick gierig und fesselnd auf die zwei Gefangenen gerichtet. Jilli und Harry tauschten vorsichtige Blicke miteinander aus. Todesser alleine waren schon unschön, aber die ewige Phowlyris dazu war das Letzte, was irgendein Mitglied aus dem Orden in der Nähe haben wollte. Sie grinste verschmitzt und blieb bei der kleinen Gruppe schließlich stehen.

„Ihr solltet gehen. Ich übernehme ab hier."

„Sicher, dass du alleine beide überhaupt im Auge behalten kannst?" spottete Lestrange. Die ewige Phowlyris blickte herablassend zurück.

„Ich bin nicht _alleine_."

Sie alle wandten sich zur Seite und erst jetzt sah man, dass die Kreatur nicht alleine gereist war, sondern ein weiterer Zauberer in der Nähe stand. Keiner hatte ihn überhaupt wahrgenommen oder hatte er sich bisher nur versteckt gehalten? Der Mann hatte schwarze, kurze Haare, eine sehr bullige und muskulöse Statur, seine Miene aber war finster und alles andere als freundlich. Bei seinem grimmigen, kalten Blick hatte Harry das Gefühl in Eiswasser einzutauchen.

„Unmöglich," sagte Jilli vollkommen entgeistert und Harry wandte sich ihr verwundert zu. Sie starrte den Zauberer entsetzt.

„Er ist tot..." fügte sie ungläubig hinzu. Der Zauberer hatte sich nicht gerührt, stattdessen ruhte sein durchdringender Blick auf Harry, welcher zwischen seine Schwester und dem neuen Gegner hin und her blickte.

„Wer ist das?" fragte er sie leise. Jilli zögerte und Harry sah Angst in ihrem Gesicht aufkeimen. Panische Angst.

„Dumbledore's Enkel... und Anna's Vater und er sollte eigentlich tot sein, denn ich war dabei als unser Vater diesen Todesser getötet hat," antwortete sie in Gedanken versunken. „Allan White."

„Das ist korrekt," sagte die ewige Phowlyris, welche im Gegensatz zu allen anderen um die beiden herum, gehört hatte, was Harry und Jilli miteinander flüsterten. Sie blitzte die beiden verstohlen an.

„Es ist Allan White, Dumbledore's Enkel und White's Vater und er ist _nicht_ tot."

Harry wusste nicht viel von diesem Zauberer, nur das, was ohnehin bereits gesagt wurde. Doch die Furcht, die Jilli hier zeigte, ließ ihn erahnen, dass viel mehr dahinter steckte, was ihn keiner erzählt hatte. Der totgeglaubte Zauberer ging auf die Gruppe zu und gleichzeitig war Jilli instinktiv vor ihm zurückgewichen. Er hielt jedoch nicht bei ihnen an, sondern krallte sich Jilli am Arm und zog sie mit sich.

„Wir gehen!" bellte er verärgert, schnappte sich mit der anderen Hand Harry's Arm und zerrte ihn gleichfalls mit sich zur Phowlyris rüber. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde fiel eine Schwerelosigkeit über ihn herein. Alles drehte sich vor seinem Auge und er konnte weder eine Person, noch etwas aus der Gegend ausmachen. Es mischte sich ein dringendes Bedürfnis sich zu erbrechen mit rein, doch noch bevor es dazu kam presste ihm etwas die Luft aus dem Magen und er landete auf alle Vieren.

Harry schnappte nach Luft und keuchte. Mit dieser Phowlyris zu reisen war ja noch schlimmer als er es sonst von Jilli oder Steward kannte. Er konnte erst wieder klar denken als er White's laut donnernde Stimme hörte. Ein Seitenblick und er sah, wie der Zauberer das Handgelenk seiner Schwester in seinem Griff fest drückte und sie herrisch anbrüllte. Die Gegend war ihm nicht vertraut, aber sie befanden sich nicht mehr in einem Wald. Sie waren in irgendeiner Hütte.

„16 Jahre musste ich darauf warten. 16 lange Jahre. Jetzt mach ich dem ein Ende."

„Sie sind tot!" brüllte Jilli zurück und versuchte simultan sich aus seinem brutalen Griff zu befreien. „Ich war dabei als mein Vater sie getötet hat. Sie waren tot."

„Tot?" bellte er höhnisch. „Der Vorteil, wenn man an den dunklen Lord glaubt und folgt, wie ich es tue. Es gibt keinen Tod für uns."

Harry kämpfte sich auf die Beine und wollte den Todesser von seiner Schwester wegstoßen, da überkam ihm mit einem Mal ein schrecklicher Muskelkrampf. Er fror ein und es gelang ihm nicht nur sich nicht mal einen Zentimeter zu bewegen, ein Feuer zog zudem durch seine Venen hindurch, das ihn förmlich innerlich schreien ließ. Er sah die ewige Phowlyris, die ihm ihre Handfläche entgegen gestoßen hatte und dabei scharf musterte. Sie hatte ihn erstarren lassen.

„Harry!" rief Jilli panisch. Sie versuchte sich mit aller Kraft loszureißen, doch White ließ das nicht zu. Stattdessen riss er sie zu Boden, zuckte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Hexe zu seinen Füßen.

„Legilimens!"

Es war das letzte was Harry mitbekam bevor er vor Qual das Bewusstsein verlor und ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde.


	34. Chapter 34

Nächstes =)

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Huhu =)

Ach, das ist Heuschnupfen. Dacht mir schon, dass es für ne Erkältung einen merkwürdigen Verlauf nimmt. Dachte aber auch nicht daran, dass es Heuschnupfen bei mir ist, weil sooooo mild war der Winter dieses Mal ja nicht und bisher kam immer die Erklärung für die frühzeitigen Pollen, dass es dem milden Winter geschuldet ist. War ja dieses Jahr alles andere als mild. Mist =.=" Jah, leider hat mich die Pollenallergie auch jedes Jahr wieder irgendwie im Griff. Wie läuft es denn bei dir gerade so? Nimmst du etwas gegen den Heuschnupfen oder geht es auch ohne Medikamente? Der Schnupfen an sich war nicht so schlimm bei mir. Der Husten störte schon mehr. Trink halt mehr Tee mit Zitrone, weil ich dachte, es wäre ne Erkältung Öö Ich glaub, Vitamin C bringt bei Pollenallergie nicht viel.

Err, ne, eine andere bekannte Gruppe ^^ Tria und Joe gehörten/gehören den weißen Auroren an.

Harry hatte einfach Angst, dass Bellatrix Fluch auch den geringsten Versuch White einen Wink zu geben von ihm mitkriegen würde. Wenn es um Jilli geht, handelt er nicht rational, genauso wenig, wie sie es im Bezug auf ihn tut. Die beiden haben hier eine sehr enge Verbindung zueinander, weswegen er sie auch sofort ins Herz schloss, kaum, dass er sie kennengelernt hatte und warum Jilli das Band nicht mehr im Gleichgewicht halten konnte, eben weil sie einander so gern haben. Einfach ist es nicht, aber erklärbar, hoff ich jedenfalls. Das war wichtig, um noch einen neuen Charakter einzuführen.

Nope, du liegst ganz richtig. Ich mein, Peter ist noch immer ein Anhänger Voldemorts und führt die Befehle von ihm aus. Jilli gegenüber fällt es ihm jedoch schwerer als es bei Harry der Fall war und das nun war auch ihre erste Konfrontation seit dem Tod von Lilli und James. Das lag für mich daran, dass Jilli damals schon älter als Harry war und ich glaub, gerade in dem Alter (also zwischen 3 und 4), wusste Jilli genau ihre Niedlichkeit auszunutzen, damit auch Peter sie ins Herz schloss. Was er Harry beim Ritual angetan hat, hätte er bei Jilli nicht einfach so tun können. Ich denk, dass es jedem Erwachsenen, der auch nur das geringste Herz besitzt, es schwer fallen würde jemanden zu verletzen, den er als kleines Kind kannte und mochte. Und Jilli wusste sehr wohl, wie sie alle Erwachsenen dazu brachte, sie gern zu haben XD

Schon XD Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich mir das vorstellen könnte, dass unter Todessern so was wie Loyalität und Freundschaft existiert. Gegenüber Voldemort, ja, aber gegenüber dem anderen? Ich kann mich jedenfalls auch nicht daran erinnern, dass in den Büchern irgendwo die Rede von Zusammenhalt war. Daher eher schön den anderen fertig machen und schikanieren, damit man selber höher und besser dasteht.

James wird Allan White in CofX noch töten, also „töten" ^^ . Es ist noch nicht passiert, sondern gehört zu den letzten Kämpfen in den letzten Kapiteln. Allan White ist für mich ein zu starker Charakter, als dass er von einem anderen Todesser oder Voldemort aus Versehen hätte getötet werden können. Genauso wenig von einem beliebigen Auror oder anderen schwächeren Charakter. Dumbledore und Anna hätten es nie getan, wegen Vater-Sohn und Vater-Tochter Beziehung. Das hätte keiner von beiden über sich gebracht. Remus seh ich schon als schwächer als Allan White an, was die Magie betrifft, und Sirius würde ich eher dasselbe wie bei Dumbledore und Anna sagen, nur eben Schwiegervater-Schwiegersohn Beziehung. Obgleich Allan und Anna einander verabscheuten und keine Liebe füreinander empfanden, der Beziehung von Sirius und Anna hätte das kaum gut getan, wenn Sirius ihren Vater tötet. Blieben also nur Lilli oder James, die ihm den Garaus machen.

Thx fürs liebe Review =) Liebe Grüßchen

* * *

Chapter 34 – Crystal Charm III

Bilder... viele Bilder, die vor seinem geistigen Auge auftauchten, Szenen, die vorbeizogen und Gefühle, die er damit verband. Seine Eltern, die ihn und seine Schwester umarmten. Er fühlte sich geliebt, wohl, glücklich.

Seine Schwester, die ihn vertraut und warm anlächelte. Ginny, die in seinen Armen lachte, ihn mit ihren Händen an den Wangen umschlang und anstrahlte. Sie war so bildhübsch. Hermine und Ron, mit denen er heiter mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum lachte. Immer würden sie seine besten Freunde bleiben und er würde ihnen immer ohne Grenzen vertrauen.

Luna und Neville, mit denen er im Zug in einer Kabine saß. Sie waren Freunde, gute und enge Freunde. Brian, der vor ihm stand und frech grinste. Kila, die scheu und eingeschüchtert bei ihm stand. Dumbledore, der ihm vom Lehrertisch aus in der großen Halle beim Essen beobachtete. Seine Großeltern, die er nur dank White's Erinnerungen leibhaftig sehen konnte. Auch sie lösten in ihm diese familiäre Wärme aus. Er mochte die beiden und fühlte sich ihnen auch sofort verbunden.

Remus und Sirius, die bei ihm standen, und welche beide für ihn Vaterfiguren darstellten. Hagrid, der neben ihm herging und obgleich er so groß war ihm wie ein verspieltes Kind vorkam.

Die Weasleys, die für ihn zur Ersatzfamilie geworden waren und ihn auch genauso behandelte. Die junge 18jährige Professor White und die 37jährige Professor White, ergraut, älter, finsterer.

Harry öffnete mit einem Schlag die Augen und schluckte. Es fühlte sich an als ob er von irgendwo herausgerissen worden wäre und nicht mehr wusste, wo er nun war.

„Harry," hörte er die sanfte, besorgte Stimme seiner Schwester. Er drehte sich mühsam zur Seite und erkannte sie direkt neben ihm knien. Sie half ihm sich aufrecht hinzusetzen und erst jetzt erkannte er, dass sie noch immer in der Hütte waren, wo man sie vorher hingebracht hatte.

„Kam noch keiner zu unserer Rettung?" bemerkte er mulmig. Jilli schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf.

„Sollte denn jemand auftauchen?" fragte sie verwirrt. Harry lächelte schief.

„Wir hatten einen Plan," krächzte er anstrengend. Diese Starre war schlimmer als beim letzten Mal. Die Nachwirkungen waren spürbar und schmerzhafter. „Aber das hat wohl nicht funktioniert. Phowlyris können wohl nicht mit Portschlüssel reisen nehm ich an?"

„Anna hatte also gehofft, Kaylar könnte über die Phowlyris Ebene mit dir mitreisen..." stellte sie nachvollziehbar fest. Harry fiel erschrocken auf, dass sie eine Beule an der rechten Stirn hatte und sichtbare rötliche Abdrücke an Handgelenken und Hals.

„Jilli. Hat der Mistkerl dich -"

„Es ist okay," unterbrach sie ihn jedoch, bevor er seinen Verdacht aussprechen musste. „Und er hat nichts herausbekommen, was er nicht schon wusste," fügte sie mit dem Anflug eines triumphierenden Lächelns hinzu. Harry sah sie verwundert an. „Er hat Legilimentik bei mir angewandt, aber alles was er sehen konnte war sein eigener Tod... Oder zumindest den Teil, wo Dad ihn in den Abgrund stieß. Ich versteh nicht, wie er noch leben kann. Ich mein, gut, wir haben seine Leiche nicht mitgenommen und begraben, weil wir mitten im Krieg mit den Todessern standen, aber – alle waren sich sicher. Sogar Anna."

„Hat Dad ihn mit dem Todesfluch erwischt?"

„Err – nein. Hat er nicht. Dad hat diesen nur einmal benutzt und auch absichtlich an den Gegner vorbei und danach nie wieder. Verbot auch mir ihn je zu benutzen und – Ach ja -" Sie wandte sich ihm mit sehr ernster und fast tadelnder Miene zu. „Ich soll es dir von ihm verbieten, falls er es vergessen sollte."

Irgendwie entlockte es ihm mehr ein Grinsen als dass er es wirklich ernst nahm oder das Gefühl hatte als ob es wirklich eine Forderung war.

„Er sagte, dass es nichts gutes ist und nichts auf der Welt es wert sei, sich selbst zu verraten, indem man diesen verbotenen Fluch benutzt. Dad war nur nicht er selbst als die beiden miteinander gekämpft haben. Ich mein, wer wäre noch rational gegenüber dem Todesser, der ihn nur kurz zuvor fast zum Wahnsinn gefoltert hat. White fiel in die Tiefe und war definitiv tot."

„Voldemort scheint einen Weg gefunden zu haben White doch noch zu retten," sagte Harry nachdenklich und Jilli verzog unzufrieden eine Grimasse. „Glaubst du, dass auch White ein Horkrux von sich erstellt hat?"

Sie sahen einander mit banger Miene an und es brauchte keine Antwort, um zu wissen, dass sie dasselbe dachten. Harry hatte recht und das war die einzig mögliche Erklärung.

„Glaubst du, er hat das bei mehreren Todessern gemacht?"

Es war ein schrecklicher Gedanke, aber Jilli schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaub nicht. Keiner von uns wusste lange Zeit, dass er seine Seele gespalten hatte. Seine Todesser wissen es bis heute nicht. Er wollte ewig leben und dieses Geheimnis mit ihnen zu teilen hätte ihn verwundbar gemacht.

Allan White war jedoch schon immer ein sehr spezieller Todesser für Voldemort. Er war nicht nur einer der Ersten und Treuesten. Allan White ist Dumbledore's Enkel und er war im Gegensatz zu all den anderen immer dazu in der Lage gewesen, seine Befehle auszuführen. Zwischen den beiden existierte – oder existiert, nachdem er offenbar nicht tot ist - eine sehr spezielle Art von Loyalität und Verbindung. Voldemort war derjenige, der es Allan White erst eingetrichtert hat, Anna auf diese spezielle Weise mit den dunklen Künsten auf die Welt zu bringen.

Wenn Allan White ein Horkrux von sich erschaffen hat, dann glaube ich, ist er der einzige Todesser, dem Voldemort das ermöglicht hat. Die anderen haben nicht die nötige Magie dazu. Allan White könnte es dagegen haben. Als Dumbledore's Enkel."

Harry nickte grimmig bis ihm auffiel, dass sich kein Todesser auch nur in ihrer Nähe befand.

„Wo ist er?!"

„Keine Ahnung. Draußen nehm ich an. Bringt nichts abhauen zu wollen. Aus dieser Hütte kommt keiner raus. Seine Zauber sind noch genauso stark wie früher. Habs schon probiert."

Harry richtete sich auf und schritt im Raum umher. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er zu finden glaubte, aber länger sitzen und nichts tun hätte er genauso wenig gekonnt.

„Ist viel Zeit vergangen?" fragte er nebensächlich. Ihm fiel auf, dass die Hütte bis auf ein paar wenige, alte und kaputte Möbel relativ leer war. Hier und da machte er getrocknete Blutflecke aus, was nicht unbedingt Zuversicht auslöste.

„Es ist noch immer dunkel. Ich denke, ein paar Stunden vielleicht."

Er setzte sich zu ihr zurück, machte es doch ohnehin kein Sinn sich hier noch weiter umzusehen. Es gab nichts, was ihnen zur Flucht hätte verhelfen können.

„Sagst du mir jetzt, was das für ein Trank ist, wofür du ein Teil deiner Magie aussetzen musstest?"

„Für Anna. Ich will, dass sie am Leben bleibt," sagte Jilli vorsichtig und sehr zu seiner Überraschung. Das konnte Harry auch nicht verbergen. Sprachlos starrte er seine Schwester an und sie lächelte scheu.

„Ich hab nachgelesen, weißt du. Über diesen Trank, der ihr die Seele zurückgab. Hab das Exemplar von Dumbledore gefunden. Es ist schwer, sehr schwer sogar. So was komplexes hab ich noch nie vorher gebraut. Ich hab lange gebraucht, um ihn zu verstehen, aber ich denke, ich weiß, was bei Snape falsch gelaufen ist.

Ich bin dabei einen Trank zu erschaffen, der den Teil ihrer Seele heilen lässt, der nicht heilen konnte. Wenn alles gut geht, dann stirbt sie nicht so früh, sondern bekommt noch mal etwas mehr Zeit."

„Das kannst du?!" fragte er sichtlich erstaunt. „Einen Trank _erschaffen_?"

„Du kannst es auch _erfinden_ nennen, wenn das passender oder zutreffender für dich klingt?"

„Erfinden, erschaffen. Egal, wie du's nennst – Du kannst so was?!"

Jilli schien immer noch nicht zu verstehen, woher seine Verwunderung kam, denn sie benahm sich auch nach wie vor nicht so als ob dies etwas besonderes wäre. Mehr als ob sie glauben würde, er hänge sich tatsächlich an ihrer Beschreibung auf.

„Jeder kann das. Man muss es nur gewissenhaft genug tun. Das Wissen für den Trank hab ich mir in den letzten Wochen angeeignet und die meisten Zutaten hab ich mittlerweile auch zusammen bekommen. Es fehlen noch wenige, aber – Ich war zuversichtlich, dass ich das hinkriege. Du glaubst also nicht, dass ich das tun sollte?"

Mit einem Mal bekam er ein schlechtes Gewissen als er die Zweifel bemerkte, die er in ihr schürte und schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

„Doch, natürlich," sagte er übermäßig entschlossen, was sie ihm eindeutig nicht abnahm. Er versuchte es gemäßigter. „Ich meine... Es hat mich nur überrumpelt. Wir brauen die Tränke doch nur aus Büchern, die irgendwer erfunden hat, den wir nicht kennen und der total bekannt oder groß ist. Und dich kenne ich. Du bist meine Schwester."

Jilli lächelte geschmeichelt.

„Weiß Professor White und Sirius davon?"

„Nein, noch nicht," sagte sie sanft. „Ich hab nicht mal Remus oder Yuno oder gar Brian davon erzählt. Du bist der Erste."

„Wieso nicht? Sirius und Brian würden sich bestimmt freuen. Brian und Professor White könnten dir doch garantiert sogar helfen?"

Jilli schüttelte bedrückt den Kopf.

„Im Zaubertrankmischen bin ich besser als Brian und ich hab ihnen bisher nichts davon erzählt, weil einige Zutaten eben nicht ganz leicht zu beschaffen sind. Wie der Teil meiner Magie. Ich will nicht riskieren, dass sie mir das wieder ausreden. Vor allen Dingen bei Anna weiß ich nicht mal, ob sie den Trank überhaupt zu sich nimmt, wenn er fertig gebraut ist. Dachte, vielleicht jubel ich ihn ihr einfach irgendwie in den Orangensaft oder in den Tee."

Harry grinste amüsiert. War das wirklich ihr ernst?

„Wieso sollte sie ihn nicht trinken? Wenn du sagst, wozu der Trank ist, wird sie ihn doch bestimmt wollen? Professor White wirkte auf mich jedenfalls nicht wie jemand, der sich darüber freut demnächst den Löffel abgeben zu müssen."

„Ich meinte auch mehr, dass sie kaum einen von mir erfundenen Trank zu sich nehmen würde, wenn es durchaus Nebenwirkungen haben könnte."

„Kann es?"

„Jeder Trank kann Nebenwirkungen haben," sagte sie eindringlich. Harry schraubte sein Grinsen wieder ab und sah sich stattdessen erneut um. Noch war niemand weit und breit aufgetaucht, auch nicht, wenn man aus dem Fenster blickte.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry."

Auf einmal blickte er verwirrt zurück zu ihr.

„Was meinst du?"

„Wir wären nicht beide in dieser Situation, wenn ich vorsichtiger gewesen wäre. Stattdessen konnten mich die Todesser überrumpeln."

„Ach Quatsch," sagte er sofort und das meinte er auch so. Nicht eine Sekunde gab er ihr die Schuld daran, dass sie hier gefangen waren. „Du dachtest, du triffst Sirius."

Jilli gab sich immer noch die Schuld an ihrer Lage und Harry wusste nicht, was er hätte sagen können, damit sie es nicht mehr tat. Er beschloss sie einfach abzulenken.

„Was glaubst du, wann der Teil deiner Magie wiederkommt, der uns hier raus bringen könnte?"

Sie seufzte und verzog eine unangenehme Grimasse.

„Wenn wir Glück haben, noch bevor Allan White wieder zurückkommt?"

„Wenn wir Pech haben, erst danach und zu spät," beendete er ihren Satz und ein betrübtes Nicken ihrerseits zeigte, dass er recht mit seiner Vermutung hatte. Nun seufzte auch Harry und lehnte sich an der Wand neben ihr an.

„Kann ich irgendetwas tun, um das zu beschleunigen? Das Band zwischen uns wieder durcheinander bringen oder so?"

Jilli schmunzelte amüsiert.

„Leider nein, Brüderchen."

„Schade."

Und so saßen beide weiterhin nachdenklich im Raum und warteten darauf, dass etwas passierte. Vorzugsweise, dass jemand kam, um sie aus der Hütte zu befreien.

* * *

Die Starre war erschöpfend und ihm wurde gar nicht bewusst, dass er irgendwann erneut eingenickt war. Er wachte erst auf nachdem es hell geworden war. Jilli stand woanders im Raum am Fenster und die Sonne schien herein.

„Verdammt," fauchte er mürrisch und sprang sofort auf die Beine. „Bin ich wirklich eingeschlafen?"

„Nur kurz," entgegnete Jilli mild, aber wenn das letzte woran er sich erinnerte Dunkelheit war und nun Tageslicht den Raum flutete, war _kurz_ wohl die am wenigsten treffende Beschreibung seiner Fehlzeit. Das sagte sein Ausdruck wohl auch aus, denn seine Schwester verbesserte sich mit unschuldigem Blick. „Okay, wahrscheinlich etwas länger. Ich hab keine Uhr und ein sehr schlechtes Zeitgefühl. Allan White und die ewige Phowlyris sind bisher nicht zurückgekommen. Denke, das ist was gutes."

Er schritt zu ihr rüber und warf gleichfalls einen Blick aus dem Fenster in die Gegend hinein. In einem Wald befanden sie sich nach wie vor, nach dem verbotenen Wald, den Harry mittlerweile sehr gut kannte, sah es jedoch nicht aus. Die Bäume waren trocken, dunkel, keine frisches Gras blühte weit und breit.

„Du musst ziemlich erschöpft gewesen sein," sagte sie mitfühlend. Er sah sie mit schuldigem Blick an, denn immerhin war sie nicht eingeschlafen und das obwohl sie wohl mindestens genauso müde und kraftlos war.

„Tut mir leid, ich -"

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen," sagte Jilli jedoch und das meinte sie auch ernst. „Du wurdest mit der Phowlyris Starre belegt und das würde jeden umhauen. Kostet auch enorme Kraft und manch anderen hat es schon mal umgebracht."

„Ach ja?" fragte er pessimistisch aber Jilli nickte erneut fest. Harry beschloss es damit gut sein zu lassen und da nach wie vor niemand auftauchte, noch seine Schwester ihre Flugfähigkeit wiederbekam, ging er auf etwas anderes ein, was ihm wieder einfiel.

„Kennst du eigentlich June Stone?"

„Juny? Natürlich. Wieso? Wie kommst du gerade auf sie?"

„ _Juny_?" wiederholte Harry schmunzelnd, aber auf den schrägen Blick seiner Schwester hin, warf er seine Gedanken beiseite und kam wieder zum eigentlichen Punkt zurück.

„Hab nur was gelauscht als Sirius Remus fragte, ob wir uns schon einander vorgestellt wurden und er aber meinte, dass bisher nie die Zeit dazu war. Steh ich in einem bestimmten Verhältnis zu ihr, dass ich sie kennen sollte?"

Jilli dachte kurz nach und wippte zögerlich mit dem Kopf hin und her.

„Verwandt sind wir mit ihr nicht... Nicht direkt jedenfalls oder so, wie man verwandt definiert. Juny ist die Patentochter von Dad."

„ _Patentochter_?" wiederholte Harry verwirrt. „Unsere Eltern hatten eine Patentochter?"

„Eigentlich nur Dad. Obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob die Pflicht nicht auf den Partner übergeht, wenn man heiratet, aber – damals, nur Dad. Wie so viele andere Kinder, die im ersten Zaubererkrieg auf die Welt kamen, hatte es auch Juny nicht leicht. Keine Ahnung, wer ihre richtigen Eltern sind. Die Cousine von Dad's Patenonkel hat sie damals adoptiert, aber da sie ledig und schon sehr alt war, fragte diese Dad, ob er nicht Patenonkel sein möchte.

War für sie am naheliegendsten. Als Hilfe für den Fall der Fälle. Dad sagte zu.

Juny lebt in Deutschland, aber Dad hat sie ab und zu mit uns allen besucht als ich noch klein war. Nach dem Tod unserer Eltern hab ich Juny auch noch das ein oder andere Mal getroffen. Als ich später dann nach Beauxbatons ging öfterer. Frankreich und Deutschland sind nicht so weit voneinander entfernt wie England und Frankreich. Juny ist toll. Du wirst sie mögen."

„Okay," sagte er nicht ganz so sicher. So wie Sirius klang, hegte Harry durchaus Zweifel an Jilli's Zuversicht. Das war an ihr nicht unbemerkt vorübergegangen und so blickte sie ihn überrascht an.

„Juny ist kein Todesser. Also Angst brauchst du bestimmt nicht vor ihr zu haben – Okay, sie ist ein wenig grob und benimmt sich mehr wie Hagrid, nur in weiblich – aber sonst..."

Er lachte nicht, so wie wohl von seiner Schwester beabsichtigt war, stattdessen atmete er betrübt durch.

„Ist nur... Es hört nie auf."

„Was hört nie auf, Harry?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Neues von Mum und Dad's Vergangenheit zu hören – ohne mich," antwortete er nachdenklich. „Zu wissen, dass mir das genommen wurde von Voldemort und – auch wenn ich es will – es mir jetzt nicht das bedeutet, was es womöglich sollte. Ist nur, dass was du von June Stone erzählst klingt... naja, ich fühle nichts. Nicht das, was ich womöglich tun sollte."

Er kam sich dumm vor, dass er es so ausgedrückt hatte, aber ihm war auch nichts besseres eingefallen. Jilli gegenüber war es für ihn in Ordnung, weil er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht verurteilte, sondern verstehen würde. Das hatte sie bisher immer getan.

„Ich denke, ich sollte mich freuen sie zu treffen. Aufgeregt sein oder so was. Aber ich tu's nicht. Ich will sie nicht kennenlernen. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn ich sie nie kennenlernen müsste."

„Du bist eifersüchtig," sagte sie sanft. Harry zuckte zusammen. Er fühlte sich ertappt, denn genau das war es, was er nicht aussprechen wollte, was es aber genau auf den Punkt traf.

„Du hast kein Grund eifersüchtig zu sein," fügte sie leise hinzu und hatte ihn nach wie vor warmherzig angesehen. Es zeigte, dass sie ihm dieses Gefühl nicht übelnahm, sondern wie erwartet mit Verständnis reagierte. Etwas, dass den kurzen Schock sofort linderte und ihn beruhigte.

„Juny, Kila, natürlich hat Dad sich um die beiden gesorgt und natürlich hatten sie eine gewisse Zeit miteinander. An erster Stelle aber kamst immer du, Mum und Ich für ihn. Natürlich kannten wir uns alle schon viel länger bevor du uns kanntest. Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir an dir vorbei gelebt haben oder nicht an dich gedacht hätten oder dass du uns egal warst. Juny wollte, dass du sie früher kennenlernst. Es sprach auch nichts dagegen, so wie es bei dir und mir der Fall war. Sie hat dich schließlich als Baby gekannt und -" Jilli lachte auf einmal heiter beim dem Gedanken an die Vergangenheit. „Sie war selber noch ein Kind, machte sich aber damals zu unserer selbsternannten Patentante und Beschützerin. Es war ihr egal, dass Anna, Sirius, Remus und Yuno von unseren Eltern dazu gemacht wurden. Sie machte sich einfach selbst dazu."

Harry versuchte zu lachen, aber es kam nur ein sehr schiefes und müdes Mundwinkelzucken heraus.

„Als du endlich in die Zaubererwelt eintratest, hatte sie sich für ein Auslandssemester in Hogwarts beworben und wurde sogar angenommen. Sie konnte es jedoch nicht wahrnehmen, weil ihre Adoptivmutter schwer krank wurde. Juny blieb zu Hause und kümmerte sich um sie.

Sie wollte dann zum Trimagischen Turnier rüber kommen. War schließlich erwachsen und fertig mit der Schule. Leider ist ihre Mutter gestorben. Dann kam Voldemort zurück. Der Orden des Phönix wurde einberufen und wir traten dem alle bei.

Die Ereignisse überschlugen sich. Aufträge hielten sie in Deutschland fest und es war einfach nie die Zeit dich zu treffen. Sie ist sich auch bewusst, wie schwer es ist jetzt noch in deinem Leben aufzutauchen und zu hoffen, dass du sie mit offenen Armen empfängst. Wir wussten beide, wie sehr du Freunde gebraucht hattest, gerade vor 2 Jahren als dir keine wegen Voldemort's Rückkehr glauben wollte.

Ich glaube, deswegen zögerte sie auch und hat dich auf Dumbledore's Beerdigung nicht mehr angesprochen. Ich hab auch gezögert..."

Die beiden sahen einander traurig an, dann aber nickte Harry, um zu zeigen, dass er verstand, was sie sagen wollte. Nicht, dass er weniger gekränkt war...

„Trotzdem glaube ich, Mum und Dad hätten gewollt, dass wir uns alle kennen und verstehen. Und dass wir zusammen gegen Voldemort stehen. Juny ist gut, weißt du. Viel besser und stärker im Duellieren als ich. Sie ist Aurorin im Deutschen Zaubereiministerium."

„Wieso haben Sirius und Remus nicht schon vorher von June erzählt?" fragte Harry brummig. Jilli zuckte die Schultern.

„Wo hätten die beiden denn anfangen sollen, wenn sie nie hier auftauchte? Sie hatten dir doch auch so schon kaum von Dad's Familie oder mir erzählt. Wie hätte es denn gepasst von einer Patentochter von Dad zu erzählen? Bei all dem Chaos was mit und nach Voldemort's Rückkehr passiert ist, ist es für sie sicherlich nicht so wichtig gewesen und eben untergegangen. Erwachsenen sind andere Dinge wichtiger als die, die uns wichtig sind."

Harry nickte verstehend. Ihre Argumentation war nachvollziehbar und nun, wo er wusste, dass June ebenfalls alle Elternfiguren verloren hatte, da fühlte er nicht mehr nichts. Er fühlte sich selbst schlecht, weil er vorher eifersüchtig auf sie war. Jilli hatte recht und das wusste er auch. Seine Eltern hätten nicht gewollt, dass er sich beleidigt irgendwo abschottet, nur weil alle anderen einander hatten und er 11 Jahre lang nur die Dursleys, für die er nichts als ein notwendiges Übel war. Dass er selbst nach Eintritt in die Zaubererwelt nichts mit ihnen am Hut hatte und sich eine eigene Welt aufbauen musste bis sie es endlich über sich brachten an ihn heranzutreten... Dass er sich in der vierten Klasse alleine fühlte, weil ihn jeder mied, weil sie glaubten, er hätte sich in das Trimagische Turnier getrickst... und eigentlich Unterstützung gebraucht hätte... Dass er sich in der fünften Klasse von allen verraten fühlte und alleine war, weil alle Welt glaubte, er sei irre geworden und Rückhalt mehr denn je gebraucht hätte! Halt! Stopp! Das war wieder sein Ego, dass gekränkt und kindisch reagierte...

Jilli hatte ihn plötzlich umarmt ohne etwas gesagt zu haben. Harry hingegen, so dämlich wie er sich gerade auch noch gefühlt hatte, drückte sie ebenfalls an sich und ließ seine Gedanken gut sein.

„Ich hab dich lieb, Brüderchen. Egal, was ist, okay? Du darfst dich so fühlen, wie du es tust. Aber schließ uns nicht aus."

Er wollte gerade sagen, dass er sie nie ausschließen würde, da wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Beide traten auf der Stelle wieder auseinander und starrten die Eindringlinge fest an. Es war wieder der Todesser Allan White, diesmal war er alleine. Harry bemerkte, dass White die geschlossene Schatulle in seiner Hand trug. Er legte sie auf den Tisch neben sich nieder, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und setzte sich auf den Tisch neben der Schatulle. Sein Zauberstab rollte der Todesser dabei spielerisch zwischen seinen Fingern.

„Wisst ihr, was ich partout nicht verstehe?" begann der Todesser in einer ungewohnt netten Stimme, wobei nett hier relativ gesehen werden musste. Er war zwar nicht mehr laut und herrisch, arrogant aber nach wie vor sehr wohl.

„Wieso wählt ihr immer den harten Weg, wenn es auch leichter ginge? Wieso wehrt ihr euch auf Teufel komm raus, wenn ich am Ende doch immer das kriege, was ich will? Ich muss zugeben, es ärgert mich schon, dass ich mehr tun muss, aber ist euch das wirklich wert?"

Jilli und Harry starrten ihn finster an. Noch verstanden sie seine Worte nicht, aber beiden war bewusst, dass er am längeren Hebel saß und jeden Moment zeigen würde, was er damit meinte.

„Meine verdorbene Tochter hat euch beide in der Okklumentik gelehrt. Deswegen nutzt ihr auch beide dieselbe Verteidigung. Es gibt nur eines, das ihr nicht verstecken könnt. Es wird immer euer Schwachpunkt sein."

Der Todesser zog seinen Zauberstab und noch bevor einer reagieren konnte, hatte es Harry von Jilli weggerissen und er knallte mit voller Wucht an die hintere Wand. Er ächzte und keuchte, jeder Knochen tat ihm wieder weh. Der Sturz, der Aufprall, er hatte die Schmerzen wieder verstärkt, welche vorher gerade am abklingen waren. Jilli war zu ihm hergeeilt und hatte ihm geholfen sich wieder aufzurichten. Wieder starrten sie White an, wieder mit demselben finsteren, feindlichen Blick. Er aber schmunzelte zufrieden mit sich selbst.

„Jilli Potter, ich werde Legilimentik auf dich anwenden. Solltest du dich noch mal verschließen, wende ich als nächstes den Cruciatus Fluch auf diese Schmeißfliege neben dir an. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Harry und Jilli tauschten verängstigte Blicke miteinander aus. Das meinte er also. Ihre Sorge füreinander, das Wissen, dass sie alles für den anderen tun würden und einander nicht leiden sehen wollten, war ihre große Schwäche, die ihre Gegner ausnutzten, um sich ihre Informationen zu erzwingen.

„Schon okay," sagte Harry leise. „Ich steh das schon durch."

Das war gelogen. Er hatte panische Angst, aber das würde er keinem Todesser zeigen und schon gar nicht dem Mann, der Voldemort's engster Vertrauter war und ihn gerade selbst als Schmeißfliege bezeichnete. White lachte laut und dreckig auf.

„Tatsächlich?" sagte er zutiefst amüsiert. „Dann schauen wir mal, ob du genauso nachgibst wie dein dämlicher Vater! Cruc -"

„Nein!" rief Jilli fest und hatte sich schützend vor ihrem Bruder aufgebaut. Er starrte seine Schwester entsetzt an, während White den Zauberstab wieder runter nahm und äußerst genüsslich lachte.

„Nein?" wiederholte er arrogant.

„Jilli, tu's nicht," flehte Harry sie an, aber sie hatte ihn nicht mal angesehen. Stattdessen blieb sie vor ihm stehen und versperrte damit White's Blick auf ihn.

„Tun sie's," sagte sie aufgebend. „Ich werde mich nicht wehren." Sie wandte sich zurück zu Harry und er konnte sehen, wie verängstigt sie tatsächlich war. In ihrem Ausdruck las er so viel Furcht um ihn heraus.

„Ich hab gesehen, was er Dad angetan hat. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er das mit dir macht."

„Legilimens!" donnerte White's Stimme ohne Vorwarnung. Jilli keuchte und fiel zu Harry auf den Boden. Er hatte seine Schwester aufgefangen, bevor ihr Kopf den Boden berühren konnte und während er sie entsetzt anstarrte, bemerkte er, dass auch ihr Blick ihn fokussierte statt den Gegner. Ihr Körper zitterte. Er wusste, dass sie Schmerzen hatte. Warum? Als Snape das mit ihm machte, war der Effekt doch nicht so grausam gewesen.

„Hören Sie auf damit!" brüllte Harry und kämpfte sich fast schon unerwartet leicht wieder auf die Beine. Diesmal stellte er sich vor seiner Schwester und stoppte damit auch den Fluch von White. Jilli atmete tief ein und keuchte.

„Wenn sie etwas wissen wollen, dann fragen sie," donnerte er entschieden. Es hatte ohnehin kein Sinn mehr. White hatte sie in der Hand und wenn er die Wahrheit sagen musste so dass im Gegenzug seine Schwester von diesem Fluch verschont blieb, dann war er bereit das zu tun. Der Todesser lachte höhnisch.

„Typisch Muggel," spuckte er verächtlich. „Du bist mehr Muggel als ein Zauberer, Potter. Wozu etwas ohne Magie tun, wenn es auch mit geht? Ist nur halb so viel Spaß, wenn man es ohne Magie tut. Crucio!"

Harry fiel zu Boden und schrie, schrie aus voller Kehle, weil nur das ein winziges Stück Linderung des Brennens in seinen Venen verschaffte. Er hörte Jilli seinen Namen rufen, dann schrie sie und das Feuer in ihm wurde noch stärker, noch zerstörerischer, noch intensiver. Unscharf erkannte er seine Schwester auf dem Boden. Sie musste versucht haben White mit bloßen Händen anzugreifen und er hatte sie hart zu Boden gestoßen. Er war so schwach und kraftlos. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er, wie der Todesser aufs Neue seinen Zauberstab gegen die Hexe hielt und sie auf den Boden in sich zusammensank. Harry versuchte sich aufzudrücken, das Brennen ließ nach, aber er hatte kaum Kraft dazu sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu rühren.

„Jilli!" ächzte Harry und wieder rannte er zwischen White und seiner Schwester. White lenkte den Zauberstab wieder gegen den jungen Gryffindor und erneut riss es Harry zur Seite gegen die Wand. White schritt mit beinahe gierigem Blick auf die Hexe am Boden zu, die sich nur sehr zaghaft noch rührte.

„Interessant," sagte er sehr zufrieden. „Ein _Ponester_."

Harry's Herz blieb stehen. Ohne zu realisieren oder auch nur darüber nachzudenken, kämpfte er sich automatisch wieder auf die Beine und wieder griff er den Todesser mit bloßen Händen an. Allan White hatte erneut den Zauberstab gegen ihn gerichtet.

„Impedimenta!"

Harry stieß es nach hinten gegen den Tisch und riss mit sich die Schatulle auf den Boden hinab. Es gab ein brechendes Geräusch.

„Lächerlich," zischte White finster. „In welcher Welt könntest du mich je besiegen?!"

Auf einmal wurde es hell, sehr hell. Harry schloss sofort die Augen. White's Stimme klang wie ein Echo an sein Ohr. Er regt sich auf, fluchte, brüllte. War das die Rettung? Es war so grell, er konnte immer noch nicht die Augen öffnen. Stattdessen spürte er eine Hand, die ihn am Arm ergriff. Bestimmend, nicht grob. Jilli?

„Ich hab dich, Junge," sagte eine fremde Männerstimme und sie klang nicht feindlich, nicht herrisch, nicht laut. Sie klang weich. Er spürte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl am ganzen Körper, als ob er bäuchlings in kaltes Wasser tauchte. Instinktiv schloss er seinen Mund und hörte auf zu atmen aus Angst sonst Wasser in die Lunge zu bekommen. Es fühlte sich an als ob sein ganzer Körper von Wasser umgeben war.

* * *

Es dauerte nicht wirklich lange, da verschwand das Gefühl und stattdessen war es... warm? Harry fühlte festen Boden unter den Füßen und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Es war nicht mehr blendend grell. Es war normales Tageslicht. Er drehte sich zur Seite und sah erleichtert Jilli bei ihm stehen. Sie war zuerst ebenfalls irritiert, dann aber lächelte sie erleichtert und drehte sich um. Harry tat es ihr gleich und erst jetzt sah er einen etwas älteren Zauberer hinter ihnen stehen.

Er war groß, hatte breite Schultern und ein sehr guten, starken Körper. Der Zauberer hatte kurze, dunkelbraune Haare und Azurblaue Augen. Sein Gesicht war zuerst streng, als er jedoch im nächsten Moment lächelte, wirkte er mit einem Mal mehr wie ein großer Bruder und seine Augen waren fast komplett verschwunden und hatten sich zu dünnen Linien verformt.

„Hi!" sagte er als sei dies das natürlichste auf der Welt in dieser Situation.

„H-Hi," stotterten Harry und Jilli beide. Ihrem Blick nach kannte sie den Zauberer genauso wenig und er wusste nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte mal nicht jemanden zu begegnen, den sie alle sonst bereits kannten, oder ob es ihn Angst machen sollte, denn wenn seine Schwester ihn auch nicht kannte, war er vielleicht gar kein Verbündeter.

„Ich bin Cobe. Ihr seid jetzt in Sicherheit."

„Danke sehr," sagte Jilli, da Harry und sie sich immer noch skeptisch ansahen. Sie beschloss offenbar nicht ganz so misstrauisch gegenüber demjenigen zu sein, der sie aus einer Gefangenschaft befreit hatte und stellte sich und Harry gleichfalls vor.

„Jiah!" lachte Cobe und wieder verengten sich seine Augen zu Linien. „Ich weiß wer ihr seid. Kommt mit. Ich bring euch von hier weg."

Er war vorangeschritten, aber Harry und Jilli zögerten. War das ein Trick und dieser Cobe gehörte zu Voldemort? Oder war er tatsächlich ein Verbündeter, von dem sie nur noch nie etwas gehört hatten? Der Zauberer blieb stehen als er bemerkte, dass ihn keiner folgte und drehte sich verwundert wieder zu ihnen um.

„Err – Tut mir leid," sagte er plötzlich und das verwunderte wiederum Jilli und Harry. Wieso entschuldigte er sich?

„Ich kenne eure Gepflogenheiten nicht. Ich bin nicht so oft in eurer Welt. Was soll ich sagen, damit ihr euch bewegen dürft? Folgt mir? Jetzt geht's los? Abwärts? Bewegung? Auf zu neuen Ufern? Oder – Ah!"

Er nahm zwei Zauberstäbe aus seinem Umhang heraus. Harry's und Jilli's, um genau zu sein und reichte sie an die beiden zurück.

„Oder braucht ihr euren Zauberstab, um euch bewegen zu können?! Hab mir die beiden gerade gekrallt."

Die beiden brauchten einen Moment, um ihre Deckung fallen zu lassen und ihre Zauberstäbe anzunehmen. Obgleich es alles andere als alltäglich und normal klang, der Zauberer schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen und so beschlossen die beiden mit einem Blick ihm zu folgen. Er machte nicht den Eindruck, als ob er ihnen etwas böses wollte.

„Nein, wir waren nur... unsicher," gestand Jilli. Die drei gingen schließlich nebeneinander den dämmrigen Waldweg entlang. „Wieso hast du uns gerettet?"

„Muar hat mich darum gebeten. Da ich sei sehr gerne habe, tu ich auch, worum sie mich bittet."

„Muar?" wiederholte Jilli pessimistisch und wieder tauschte sie einen misstrauischen Blick mit Harry aus. Beide hatten keine Ahnung was eine Muar überhaupt war. Vielleicht Mutter?

„Warum hat deine Muar dich darum gebeten uns zu retten?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung," antwortete er und wieder war es klar, dass die beiden ihn auch glaubten. Irgendwie wirkte er nicht wie jemand, der sie tatsächlich absichtlich anlügen könnte. Mehr wie jemand, der das Wort lügen nicht mal im Wortschatz trug.

„Also, warum sie mich gebeten hat. Warum ich euch retten soll natürlich schon. Was hast du genau gemeint, Jilli?"

„Uhm," machte sie nachdenklich, denn wenn er es so auslegte, dann wusste sie auch nicht, was von beidem sie meinte. Eigentlich... „Beides?"

Cobe lachte erneut richtig heiter.

„Na, ich soll euch retten, weil ihr doch in Gefahr wart und meine Muar glaub ich verzweifelt wäre, wenn ich es nicht geschafft hätte. Aber warum sie ausgerechnet mich darum gebeten hat, keine Ahnung. Ich frag so was aber auch nicht nach. Versteh es eh nicht."

So bullig und angsteinflößend er auch auf dem ersten Blick aussah, seine Worte klangen eher etwas einfältig und naiv, wie Harry kritisch feststellte.

„So! Patschehändchen her. Wenn wir gehen kommen wir erst morgen am Ziel an."

„Patschehändchen?" wiederholten Jilli und Harry simultan irritiert. Cobe lachte wieder heiter mit winzig kleinen Linienförmigen Augen.

Ein weiteres Mal tauchten sie in eiskaltes Wasser ein und Harry hielt auch dieses Mal die Luft an. Bitte lass es nicht lange dauern. Bitte lass es nicht lange dauern. Bitte lass es nicht – Harry hustete. Noch länger hätte er die Luft nicht anhalten können und – Moment mal?! Er konnte atmen?! Ohne Probleme. Die Luft war völlig normal, obgleich es sich weiter auf seiner Haut anfühlte als wäre nichts als Wasser um ihn herum.

„Jilli?" versuchte Harry es mit sprechen. Tatsächlich! Er hörte seine eigenen Worte, ganz normal, nicht wie im Wasser.

„Harry?" kam ihre Stimme verwundert zurück. „Hey! Ich kann ja atmen?!"

Offensichtlich hatte seine Schwester dasselbe wie Harry gedacht.

„Natürlich kannst du atmen," sagte Cobe überrascht. „Wieso solltest du das nicht können?"

Sehen konnte man nichts. Das Licht war zu hell, um die Augen aufzubehalten. Das Gefühl von Wasser um sich herum war es, was die beiden hatte daran zweifeln lassen, dass sie tatsächlich im Stande wären Luft zu holen. Dass Cobe ihre Verwunderung nicht verstand, ließ beide jedoch peinlich berührt schweigen.

„Wir sind da!"

Schwups. Wieder tauchten sie auf aus dem kalten Wasser und wieder war es angenehm warm. Harry öffnete die Augen und stellte erstaunt fest, dass ihm die Gegend nicht fremd war. Das Haus von Yorick?

Cobe klopfte an der Tür.

„Muar?" rief er ohne dass jemand geöffnet hätte. „Ich hab die beiden!"

Die Tür des Hauses öffnete sich und White erschien zwischen Tür und Angel. Sichtlich erleichtert. Jilli und Harry hingegen tauschten ein weiteres Mal völlig konfuse Blicke aus, während Cobe die ältere Hexe vor sich anstrahlte.

„Muar?!" sagten beide gleichzeitig.

* * *

Im Haus von Yorick befand sich neben der erwarteten Hexe und Professor White auch Hermine, Ron und Ginny sowie Sirius, Brian und noch eine Hexe, die Harry nicht kannte. Jilli aber war direkt Feuer und Flamme und hatte diese sofort herzlich umarmt. Das war also June Stone. Professor White unterhielt sich mit Cobe und selbst im Gespräch mit ihr verengte er manchmal lustig seine Augen zu dünnen Linien. War sie wirklich seine Mutter?

„Alles okay?!" fragte Ginny, nachdem sie Harry wie seine anderen Freunde umarmt hatte. Er nickte.

„Ja, alles okay. Steward konnte uns offenbar nicht verfolgen nehm ich an?"

„Oh Harry," sagte Hermine jedoch und sah ihn mit tief schuldbewusstem Ausdruck an. „Wir sind sofort in das Büro von Professor White gerannt als wir konnten, aber es war leer. Professor White war gar nicht mehr da."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Ihr Plan hatte also nicht funktioniert, weil White von der Planänderung gar nichts mitbekommen hatte.

„Wir liefen stattdessen zurück in den Schlafsaal, um auf der Karte nachzusehen, wo sie war," fuhr Ron fort, da Hermine noch immer in sich eingesunken war vor Schuldgefühle. Es war schließlich ihre Idee gewesen, die nicht aufgegangen war.

„Nirgends zu finden. Die hatten Hogwarts alle verlassen. Wir fanden jedoch Tonks. Also lief Ginny zu ihr und Hermine und Ich dachten, dass wir unter den Tarnumhang Taggard und dir nachlaufen und mitreisen könnten. Hat nicht funktioniert. Als Taggard weg ging und wir den Portschlüssel berührten ging nichts."

„Stattdessen tauchte Tonks auf und hat uns wieder zurück ins Schloss geführt. Meinte, dass Professor White längst von der Planänderung wüsste."

„Sie wusste davon?" fragte Harry Stirnrunzelnd auf Hermine's Ausführung hin. Die Freundin nickte mit banger Miene.

„Wieso hat sie dann nichts getan?" brüllte er entrüstet. „Warum ließ sie uns solange in Gefangenschaft?!"

„Weil ich zu vielem Fähig bin, Harry, aber ganz sicher nicht dazu Wunder zu vollbringen."

White war mit Cobe zu ihnen herangetreten und nur eine Sekunde danach waren auch Sirius, Brian, Jilli und June Stone bei der kleinen Gruppe.

„Deine Begegnung mit Taggard entging uns nicht, weil du nach Verlassen meines Büros unter Beobachtung standest."

„Also war Steward doch wieder bei mir?"

Cobe lachte wieder herzhaft und Harry sah ihn irritiert an.

„Nein, Harry," sagte er heiter. „Ich wars."

„Du warst was?!"

„Bei dir."

„Unsichtbar?"

„Nicht doch," lachte Cobe.

„Also wenn du nicht gerade ein Laufblatt warst bin ich mir ziemlich sicher dich nicht in meiner Nähe gesehen zu haben," sagte Harry misstrauisch. Cobe sah ihn zu ersten Mal spitz an, hob beide Hände mit der Handfläche nach oben hoch und auf einmal war der Körper des Zauberers durchsichtig geworden. Er bewegte sich wellenartig in alle Richtungen bis es sich der Gegend schließlich ganz anpasste und der Zauberer selbst verschwand.

Harry fiel entgeistert die Kinnlade herab und Jilli, Ron, Hermine und Ginny waren nicht weniger verwundert über die Verwandlung gewesen. Allein für Sirius, White, Brian und June Stone schien das nichts neues zu sein.

„Finley ist zur Hälfte ein _Solelyaner_ ," erklärte White, aber Harry war nach wie vor gefesselt von dem was er hier sah. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit seiner Hand aus, um den gläsernen Wind zu berühren. Wenn man nicht genau hinsah, war er wirklich durchsichtig und hätte von der sonstigen Umgebung nicht unterschieden werden können. Der Wind war warm und es kitzelte fast ein wenig auf der Haut. Ihn fast, Cobe richtig, denn der durchsichtige Wind lachte heiter mit der Stimme des Zauberers. Langsam bildete sich der Wind wieder zurück in den bulligen, großen Zauberer, der wieder, wie so oft zuvor auch, mit verengten Augen grinste.

„Ich bin kitzlig, Harry. Tu das besser nicht oder ich verrate mich. Wobei, jetzt kennst du _meine_ Schwäche. Kann mich nicht verstecken, wenn man weiß, wie man mich enttarnt."

Obgleich er nach wie vor sprachlos war und es ihm auch nicht gelang seine verdutzte Miene abzuschrauben, stieß ihm etwas anderes noch mehr auf.

„Wenn du die ganze Zeit bei mir warst. Wieso hast du dann nichts getan? Snape, Lestrange, diese ewige Phowlyris, als sie uns so zugesetzt haben, wieso hast du nicht da schon reagiert und uns da weggeholt?"

Cobe blinzelte verwirrt was nicht unbedingt dazu beitrug das brodelnde Feuer in ihm zu löschen. Verstand er wirklich nicht, warum man sich hier so darüber aufregte? Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, was er bereute, hatte Jilli das Wort ergriffen und klang auch wesentlich freundlicher.

„Es ist nur, Harry und Ich waren da wirklich in Lebensgefahr. Du hättest uns doch raus holen können als wir noch im verbotenen Wald waren?"

„Finley ist nur zur Hälfte ein _Solelyaner_ ," erklärte White. „Zur anderen Hälfte ist er ein normaler Zauberer. Die Fähigkeiten, die er als _Solelyaner_ besitzt sind allgemein sehr schwach. Seine Gestalt als _Solelyaner_ oder Zauberer annehmen gehört zu den wenigen Fähigkeiten, die ohne große Anstrengungen funktionieren. Die weiteren Fähigkeiten der _Solelyaner_ aber nicht. Dass er euch schließlich doch mit sich rausholen konnte ist der Verstärkung durch den Sonnenkristall gedankt."

Harry und Jilli sahen einander kurz an, dann aber nickten sie verstehend. Cobe war erst erschienen als Harry die Schatulle mit dem Sonnenkristall umstieß und diese wahrscheinlich dabei zu Bruch ging, so dass der Kristall erscheinen konnte.

„Ich dachte, _Solelyaner_ setzen da, wo sie auftauchen, die Magie aus?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Reine _Solelyaner_ tun das auch. Diejenigen, die es nur zur Hälfte sind, geben dabei die Stärke dieser Fähigkeit ab und erhalten im Gegenzug die Gabe Magie für Zauberei und Hexerei zu besitzen."

„Muar ist wie immer sehr weise," strahlte Cobe anerkennend.

„Muar?" fragte Harry vorsichtig in die Runde. Hermine, Ron und Ginny schienen genauso wenig wie er zu verstehen. Sirius dagegen gab ihm einen weichen Blick.

„Bedeutet Verwandte eine Ebene über der Person. Anna und Cobe sind verwandt. Tante und Neffe, um genau zu sein."

„Neffe?" sagte Harry überrascht und wandte sich White fragend zu.

„Finley ist der Sohn meines verstorbenen Bruder. Offenbar hatte er etwas mit einer _Solelyanerin_."

Harry nickte, wenn auch sehr nachdenklich.

„Ich dachte, Solelyaner sind nicht menschlich?!"

„Das heißt nicht, dass sie nicht menschliche Formen annehmen können," sagte White sanft. „Finley konnte womöglich erst eingreifen als der Sonnenkristall seine Fähigkeiten zu reisen verstärkte."

„Also setzt Finley – oder Cobe – Err -"

„Nenn mich Cobe, Harry. Nur Muar nennt mich Finley."

„Err – okay. Cobe. Also setzt Cobe bei Erscheinen nicht die Magie aus? Wir alle können nach wie vor zaubern?"

„Ja und nein," antwortete White, hatte ihren Zauberstab gezogen und einen ganz einfachen Verwandlungszauber ausgeführt, um eine Vase in eine Schüssel zu verwandeln.

„Ron?"

Dieser war zuerst verwirrt, nahm dann aber seinerseits den Zauberstab und versuchte das Gleiche. Nichts passierte. Kein Strahl, keine Veränderung. Gar nichts und die meisten sahen sich verwirrt an.

„Cobe setzt nur die Magie von Schwächeren aus. Deswegen hat er womöglich auch nicht vorher eingreifen können, denn er hätte keine Chance im Duell gehabt, wenn Todesser trotz seiner Anwesenheit ihre Magie nutzen konnten. Zumindest, wenn deren Magie so stark sind wie die einer besonderen Phowlyris oder Voldemort oder offenbar auch einigen seiner Todesser... Auch meine oder Dumbledore's Magie setzte nie aus. Oder die von James, Lilli oder Sirius oder Brian und June."

„Oder deinem Dad," fügte Cobe ihren Ausführungen hinzu.

„Oder meinem Dad," sagte sie zustimmend, dann aber sah sie ihn mit einem Ruck irritiert an. „ _Mein Dad_?"

„Übermuar lebt," sagte Cobe heiter.

„Es stimmt," sagte Jilli, da White nicht aussah, als ob sie es dem Zauberer glaubte. Erst jetzt wandte sie sich auch der jungen Hexe zu und sah diese nicht minder pessimistisch an. „Er war da. Anna, Allan White lebt."

„Allan White ist tot," sagte sie misstrauisch und hatte ihren Blick verfinstert, genauso wie auch Sirius und Brian, welche nicht minder entsetzt waren. Letzter sah man zum ersten Mal den Schock im Gesicht an. „Wir waren da als er in die Tiefe fiel und starb. Seine Magie war nicht mehr vorhanden – Es sei denn... Das ist nicht sein ernst..."

White trat von der Gruppe weg und vertiefte sich in ihren eigenen Gedanken. Mit einem Mal war sie sehr ernst geworden, verschlossen und grimmig.

„Allan White hat ebenfalls ein Horkrux von sich erstellt," sagte Brian das, was White nur gedacht hatte.

„Und nicht nur das," sagte Jilli leise. „Er kennt die Wahrheit über mich. Die _ganze_ Wahrheit."

* * *

White hatte sich danach zurückgezogen und war aus dem Haus verschwunden. Sirius teilte Harry mit, dass Stradford noch vorbei kommen würde, um Jilli und ihn zu untersuchen, er dann aber mit Hermine, Ron und Ginny wieder zurück nach Hogwarts kommt. Cobe war wie Brian und June Stone auch bei ihnen geblieben, hatten aber nicht wirklich viel gesprochen.

„Was bedeutet das jetzt?" warf Harry irgendwann in die Stille ein, da Stradford noch nicht aufgetaucht war. „Wenn Allan White noch lebt mein ich."

Sirius pustete die Luft zwischen seinen halb geschlossenen Lippen hervor und verzog eine schiefe Grimasse.

„Nun, Anna hat nicht vor vielen Angst. Nicht mal wirklich vor Voldemort. Ihr Vater allerdings gehörte definitiv zu den Personen, vor denen sie Angst hatte – oder hat."

„Warum ist er dann nicht schon früher wieder aufgetaucht?" fragte Jilli richtig. „Wenn Voldemort das weiß, warum hat er ihn dann nicht schon früher wieder auftauchen lassen? Etwa, als Anna wieder zurück kam? Allan White ist ein Trumpf, ohne wenn und aber. Wieso hat er ihn nicht schon früher gezogen?"

„Vielleicht hat er ihn nicht vorher wieder zurückholen können," schlug Hermine plötzlich vor und alle wandten sich nun überrascht der jungen Schülerin zu. Wenn die Runde so voll war, hatte Hermine sich bisher immer zurückgehalten und andere sprechen lassen. Da nun aber keiner eine Meinung dazu hatte, noch diese aussprach, hatte sie es getan. Sie zuckte kurz unschuldig mit der Schulter als vor allen Dingen Ron und Harry das nicht erwartet zu haben schienen. „Ich mein nur als Pettigrew Voldemort zurückholte, brauchte er gute Vorbereitung. Die Knochen seines eigenen Vaters, Knochen eines Dieners und Blut eines Feindes. Er brauchte die Zeit vielleicht, um herauszufinden, wessen Knochen und Blut er am besten benutzt, um einen Körper für Allan White zu erschaffen."

„Guter Punkt," stimmte Brian ihr nachdenklich zu. „Allan White war nicht Voldemort und die Todesser folgten ihm bestimmt nicht so wie Voldemort. Wer sollte da freiwillig eine Hand oder was auch immer geben? Andererseits, wenn Voldemort es befiehlt. Bleibt die Frage, wessen Blut er noch nahm, dass er solange warten musste."

Er warf Harry einen flüchtigen, jedoch vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Müsste ich ein Tipp abgeben würde ich sagen James Potter, aber er ist garantiert tot. Konnte schlecht Blut eines Toten benutzen. Selbiges gilt für Michael Potter."

„Okay!" sagte Stradford laut und alle zuckten erschrocken zusammen als die Heilerin plötzlich vor dem Kamin stand. Keiner hatte sie überhaupt ankommen gehört, aber ihr eindringlicher und äußerst tadelnder Blick auf Harry und Jilli brachte selbst Sirius dazu auf der Stelle zu gefrieren und zu weichen. Die Heilerin sah _nicht_ glücklich aus.

„Alle außer Jilli und Harry. RAUS."

Cobe, Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Sirius und Brian hatten keine Sekunde gezögert und schlichen sich eingeschüchtert an der Heilerin vorbei aus dem Wohnzimmer hinaus. Yorick lächelte sanft und folgte den anderen etwas sicherer nach draußen. Stradford legte ihren Behandlungskoffer nieder, musterte beide mit ernstem Blick und schüttelte aufgebracht den Kopf.

„Hab ich euch nicht gesagt, dass ihr aufhören sollt es eurem Vater nachzumachen und gefälligst nicht regelmäßig auf meinem Behandlungstisch landen sollt?"

„Uhm," machten beide unangenehm und wurden unter Stradford's Worten kontinuierlich kleiner.

„Ich hatte keine Probleme damit ihn tatsächlich ans Bett zu fesseln als er nicht hören wollte und ich werde es mit euch auch tun, falls ihr nicht hören wollt. Verlasst euch darauf, dass es keine leeren Worte sind, wenn es um das Wohl meiner Patienten geht. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja, Ma'am," sagten beide nach einem Blickaustausch gehorsam und ließen sich auch ohne Wiederworte alles an Medizin reinschaufeln, was die Heilerin ihnen gab. (Auch wenn es noch so widerlich schmeckte, dass Harry durchaus mit dem Gedanken spielte es wieder Richtung Pflanze rauszuspucken.) Nach der Behandlung und nachdem Stradford sie wieder gehen ließ unter der Bedingung, dass sie sich in Hogwarts täglich bei Pomfrey meldeten, um ihren Zustand zu überwachen, verließ sie die versammelte Mannschaft wieder, nicht ohne jedoch einen äußerst rügenden Blick an Sirius zu wenden, der für sie für alle Jüngeren in der Runde verantwortlich war.

Nachdem Sirius sich von ihr verabschiedet hatte, trat er mit einem kurzen Lächeln zu allen anderen zurück ins Wohnzimmer herein.

„Ich würd mir ihre Worte an eurer Stelle zu Herzen nehmen," teilte er seinen beiden Patenkindern mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen mit. „Sie hat James wirklich mal ans Bett gefesselt."

Obgleich keiner der Anwesenden sich nun sicher war, ob er nicht scherzte, sprach keiner von ihnen ihren Verdacht aus. Stattdessen deutete Sirius zum Kamin.

„Wird Zeit nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. McGonagall erwartet euch bereits. Jilli, du kehrst am besten ebenfalls erst mal mit ihnen nach Hogwarts bis Anna weiß, wie es weitergehen soll. Kila übernimmt für dich den Auftrag. Brian geht mit euch und übernimmt die Woche die Wache im Schloss. Also – Ab mit euch!"

Sirius führte sie alle raus – bis auf Harry, den er zur Seite schob, während alle anderen an ihnen vorbei zum Kamin schritten.

„Das kann dauern bis alle durch sind. Vielleicht möchtest du dir etwas Zeit nehmen und als Letztes reisen."

Er nickte Richtung June Stone, die weiterhin im Raum gestanden hatte und die ganze Zeit über weder etwas sprach, noch sich mit den anderen Richtung Kamin bewegt hatte. Da Cobe ebenfalls raus schritt, war die Hexe nun alleine mit Harry im Zimmer.

„Hey," sagte sie mit einem zarten Lächeln. „June Stone. Jilli sagte mir, dass sie dir von mir erzählt hat."

Harry nickte und versuchte gleichfalls freundlich zu lächeln.

„Hi," sagte er kurz.

Es war ein langer, peinlicher Moment ohne dass einer von beiden etwas sprach. Keiner von ihnen hätte gewusst, was er überhaupt zum anderen sagen sollte und peinliche Stille war besser als unangebrachte Worte. June war es, die als erstes versuchte die Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Du siehst aus wie dein Vater," sagte sie sanft. „Außer deine Augen. Du hast Lilli's Augen."

„Ja, ich weiß," sagte er leise. Die Stimmung war zu angespannt als dass es ihn gekümmert hätte, wie gelangweilt er mittlerweile von dieser andauernden Feststellung war.

„Ich hab dich gehalten als du noch klein warst," setzte sie zaghaft hinzu und trat etwas näher, damit nicht mehr das halbe Wohnzimmer zwischen ihnen stand. Harry tat dasselbe und beide setzten sich auf der Couch einander gegenüber. „Nicht, dass ich so viel älter war, aber..."

Wieder peinliche Stille. Er fragte nicht nach dem aber, June vollendete es auch nicht.

„Ich war zufällig in England als du in der Muggel Schule eingeschult wurdest. Du kannst dich daran bestimmt nicht mehr erinnern, denn ich glaub, du hast mich auch gar nicht gesehen, aber... ich dich."

„Zufällig?" fragte Harry misstrauisch. June wurde rot und lächelte unangenehm.

„Gut, nicht zufällig," gestand sie schmunzelnd. „Ich war besorgt, wie viele andere, die James und Lilli kannten und am Herzen lag. Ich wusste ja nicht, ob deine Muggel Tante und Onkel wirklich genug Acht auf dich gaben. Also sah ich ab und zu vorbei. Von der Ferne. Ich bin ein registrierter Animagus."

Harry sah bewundernd auf.

„Ehrlich? Was bist du?"

„Waschbär," war die simple Antwort und Harry zuckte verwundert zurück. „Ich wollte eigentlich ein Panda sein, aber das hat nicht hingehauen. Waschbär war das größte, was ich hinbekam."

„Onkel Vernon hat mal einen Waschbären aus dem Haus gejagt."

„Yap, das war ich."

Wieder zuckte er überrascht auf.

„Wie jetzt?"

„Ich hab durchs Fenster geblickt und er war nicht nett zu dir. Da wurde ich böse und hab ihn angegriffen. Er ist ja _nur_ mit dem Besen auf mich losgegangen."

June grinste und Harry musste es unweigerlich auch tun. Er hatte es vorher gar nicht in dieser Art wahrgenommen aber die Wahrheit war, dass er sehr wohl eine Vergangenheit mit ihnen allen bereits besaß. Es war ihm nur nie klar gewesen, dass sie dennoch da waren, obwohl er sie nicht sah.

„Warum bist du ein Animagus geworden? Wegen – uhm -"

Wusste sie überhaupt, dass sein Vater ein Animagus war? Sein Zögern sprach Bände und June lachte.

„Wegen James? Nein. Ich wusste nicht, dass er, Pettigrew und Sirius nicht registrierte Animagi waren bis Sirius es vor 3 Jahren selber erzählte. Ich war einfach sehr gut in Verwandlung. Es fiel mir leicht und daher war es naheliegend ein Animagus zu werden.

Je mehr man kann, um so besser. Es wird nie langweilig."

Harry nickte amüsiert. Wo sie recht hatte, hatte sie recht.

* * *

Er reiste erst viel später zurück nach Hogwarts, denn war es anfänglich merkwürdig, fanden June und er sehr schnell vieles, worüber sie sich gerne miteinander unterhalten wollten. White war nicht zurückgekommen und Sirius hatte sie schließlich unterbrochen, weil es sonst zu spät wurde. June verabschiedete sich mit einer Umarmung von Harry und beide waren sich einig, dass sie sich auf ein nächstes Treffen freuten.

Sirius war nicht mitgereist, hatte Harry jedoch versprochen nachzukommen, sobald White wieder zurückkam. Das dauerte, aber irgendwann am Abend war sie zurück in das Versteck gekommen. Sirius saß alleine im Wohnzimmer und hatte sich ihr sofort zugewandt als sie herein trat. Sie zögerte, dann ging sie schließlich doch auf ihn zu und setzte sich müde neben ihm auf die Couch. Angesehen hatten sie ihn nicht, stattdessen starrte sie in Gedanken versunken in die Leere.

„Cobe ist mit den anderen nach Hogwarts gereist, um zu helfen. Er wird bei Hagrid und Yuno unterkommen, um keine Auswirkung auf die anderen Schüler zu haben. Ich glaub, er hat sich in Jilli verguggt."

Nichts. Sie war noch immer starr und ruhig. War sie noch immer wütend mit ihm? Sirius befürchtete genau das. Sie hatten nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen, nachdem Jilli und Harry verschwunden waren. Er atmete frustriert aus und schüttelte den Kopf.

„An, es tut mir leid," sagte er sanft und das meinte er auch so. Er brauchte niemand, der ihm sagte, warum sie so reagierte. Sirius kannte sie lange genug, um es selbst zu wissen, dass er Bockmist gebaut hatte.

„Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Nach Hogsmeade abhauen und mich überall herumtreiben. Ich war einfach – ein Idiot."

„Und warum hast du das dann getan?" entgegnete sie endlich, wenn auch ungewohnt kalt und verletzt. Okay, er hatte es verdient und beklagte sich daher für ihre Art auch nicht. Eigentlich hatte er es auch erwartet.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war gekränkt. Kindisch. Dumm`."

White blickte zu ihm zurück und wieder herrschte eine Ewigkeit Stille zwischen ihnen. Dann schließlich nickte sie und die Kälte wich aus ihrem verschlossenen Blick.

„Ich weiß," sagte sie sanft und endlich sah er den Anflug eines zärtlichen Lächelns in ihrem Gesicht. Er war näher an sie herangerückt, hatte ihre Hand in seine genommen und fest gedrückt.

„Mein Vater lebt noch," sagte sie erschöpft und schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf. „Allan White lebt noch. Ausgerechnet er. Meine Mum ist tot, weil sie dachte, er wäre tot und dabei lebte er noch. Er hat von sich ein Horkrux erstellt und meine Mum war ihm das nicht wert."

„Das weißt du nicht," sagte Sirius, wissend, wie sehr es sie verletzte, wenn sich herausstellen würde, dass ihr Vater ihre Mutter nicht so geliebt hatte, wie sie ihn. Schließlich stellte Inga White das Wohl ihrer Kinder hinter das Leben ihres Mannes.

„Vielleicht kamen sie nur nicht mehr dazu? Oder Inga White hat es abgelehnt so was zu tun? Sie schien schließlich im Gegensatz zu ihrem Mann ein Gewissen und ein Herz zu besitzen."

White lächelte traurig.

„Das ändert so vieles," sagte sie bedrückt. „Ausgerechnet mein Vater lebt noch..."

Sirius lachte auf einmal merkwürdig frustriert. Sie sah ihn verwundert an, aber er schmunzelte.

„Du hattest nie Angst vor Voldemort. Den, ganz nebenbei, schrecklichsten Zauberer seit Generationen, den nahezu fast die ganze Zaubererwelt fürchtet. Du hast jedoch Angst vor Allan White, _seinem Anhänger_."

Sie seufzte leise.

„Ich kann das nicht ändern. Er ist... mein Vater. Ich kam nie gegen ihn an. James war derjenige, der ihn tötete."

Sirius nickte vorsichtig, fehlten ihm doch die Worte angemessen darauf einzugehen. Es war kein Geheimnis unter ihnen, dass Allan White seine Tochter stets einschüchtern konnte und eine unerklärbare starke Wirkung auf sie besaß.

„Ich weiß, du bist nicht okay mit was ich tue," sagte sie bedrückt. „Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich es bin. Vor 20 Jahren hätte ich vieles niemals getan. Ich hätte niemals Jilli und Harry soweit in Gefahr gebracht... Es geht jetzt jedoch nicht anders. Ich bin nicht mehr die Person, die ich mal war. Ich kann es nicht erklären, warum, aber etwas fehlt. Ich bin unvollständig. Seitdem ich wieder aufgewacht bin, kann ich es fühlen. Meine Seele ist zerstört und das was davon übrig ist, das ist mir selbst manchmal fremd.

Mein Vater... ich fürchte ihn sogar noch mehr als du ahnst. James und Lilli sind tot, Dumbledore ist tot, Michael und Maria Potter sind tot... Jeder, auf den ich gebaut hatte, wenn es gegen Voldemort und meinem Vater ging ist nun tot.

Und Jilli? Er wird es Voldemort mitteilen, dass sie ein Ponester ist. Danach ist sie in noch größerer Gefahr als sie es bisher schon war. Wie soll ich sie schützen, wo nun sogar mein Vater wieder auf der Bildfläche aufgetaucht ist?

Ich versuche das zu tun, was getan werden muss, was Dumbledore nicht mehr konnte – ich wusste es früher schon, aber damals fiel es mir schwer und ich konnte es nicht tun. Ich überließ es Dumbledore. Heute ist es anders. Er ist tot und ich _muss_ es tun.

Und du musst nicht okay damit sein – _aber du musst hinter mir stehen_."

Sirius Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus. Ihre Stimme war zerbrechlich, flehend und er konnte das zerren an seinem Herzen nicht ignorieren, dass ihn so viel Schuldgefühl bereitete.

„Ich brauch das Wissen, dass du auf meiner Seite stehst, egal worum es geht... denn ich weiß nicht, ob ich es sonst schaffe. Nein, ich weiß, dass ich es sonst nicht schaffe – nicht so, wie es sein sollte.

Ich will, dass Harry und Jilli beide überleben. Ich will, dass Remus und Tonks mit ihrem Kind eine Familie gründen können und friedlich leben. Ich will, dass Molly und Arthur Enkelkinder bekommen und diese aufwachsen sehen. Und ich will – dass Brian und du eine Familie seid und die Zeit miteinander verbringen könnt, die euch gestohlen wurde. Aber -"

Sie stoppte und blickte direkt verzweifelt wieder auf den Boden. Er hatte sofort ihre Hand gedrückt und entschlossen genickt als sie wieder zu ihm aufsah.

„Ich versprechs – Ich werde _immer_ auf deiner Seite stehen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so unreif und blöd war."

Sie schluckte und nickte schließlich. Es war das Wissen, dass sie das brauchte und es ihr half, was schließlich den Ballast der Schuld auf seinen Schultern wegnahm. Sie lehnte sich müde an ihn und schloss die Augen. Sirius lächelte, legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und hielt sie fest bei sich.

„Wie lange hast du noch?" fragte er vorsichtig, war er sich doch nicht mal sicher, ob sie ihm eine Antwort darauf geben wollte und würde. White atmete müde und flach.

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht Tage, vielleicht Wochen... vielleicht noch Monate."

„Jahre?"

Sie sagte dazu nichts, stattdessen verhakte sie ihre Finger zwischen den seinen und atmete entspannt und ruhig. Er vermisste seine besten Freunde immer noch sehr stark, aber Anna wieder bei sich zu haben ließ es ihn besser ertragen. Er wollte gar nicht an die Zeit denken, wenn er sie wieder verlor.

„Was tust du nun wegen Jilli?" fragte er nach einiger Zeit. White seufzte.

„Keine Ahnung. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen..."


	35. Chapter 35

Nächstes =) Sorry, hab gar nicht gemerkt, dass 2 Wochen vergangen sind, aber musste dies und jenes machen. Ich will eigentlich auch CofX schon die ganze Zeit weiterschreiben, weil eigentlich steht das Kapitel, müsste es ja nur noch mal überarbeiten und ein wenig ergänzen, wie gewollt, aber irgendwie komm ich nicht dazu. Grml. Naja, ein Schritt nach dem anderen. Baba =)

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Halli Hallo =)

In ein paar Wochen wird es heftiger? Öö Wenn es warm wird? Im Moment geht es mir nämlich außergewöhnlich gut. Keine Heuschnupfen Symptome mehr.

Hehe, jah, das Meiste zieht sich wirklich über alle drei FF's und die weißen Auroren sind ja immerhin von Michael Potter gegründet worden. Zwar wurden sie in CofX von Baydon zu einer üblen Vereinigung gemacht worden, aber das heißt nicht, dass jeder von ihnen nur schlecht war. Bones und Meadows sind ja sogar dem Orden beigetreten.

Bellatrix und Rudolphus waren ja verheiratet und auch beides Todesser, aber ich glaub etwas gelesen zu haben von wegen Scheinehe, weil Bellatrix eigentlich in Voldemort verliebt war. Ich stell mir das eh schwer vor, dass sich da wirklich Freundschaften bei dem Verhalten entwickeln, was man in den Büchern mitkriegt. Um ihren eigenen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen, halten sie einfach den Kopf eines anderen hin.

Yap, so in etwa. Aber der Tod von Allan White wird glaub ich eher in Chains of Xerchia kommen. Würde wenig Sinn machen, wenn ich es dort nur anspreche aber hier zeige. Denke ich ^^ Ich werd sehen.

Ich glaub, hätte Voldemort mehr als nur Allan White eingeweiht, hätte er auch niemals sicher gehen können, dass Dumbledore nicht schon früher von seinen Horkruxen erfuhr. Allan White ist für mich ein besonderer Todesser aufgrund seiner Abstammung und dennoch Loyalität zu Voldemort. Vielleicht hätte er noch Bellatrix eingeweiht, aber das wäre es auch. Ein Horkrux hätte sie nicht erstellen können, zumal ich denke, dass schon große Magie dafür nötig ist und sie hätte nicht diese Magie, wo Dumbledore sie ohne Probleme im Kampf im Zaubereiministerium wieder einfangen konnte. Ich würde sogar sagen, dass sie schwächer ist als Anna und auch damals Lilli. Natürlich ist sie irre, verrückter und wahnsinniger als viele andere, aber nicht unbedingt stärker.

Ich denke, je länger wir nun in der Mitte rumrutschen, umso mehr Geheimnisse werden gelüftet. Das mit Brian ist wohl auch nur noch eine Frage der Zeit und dann weiß ich ehrlich gesagt noch nicht, wer von den anderen es überlebt und wer nicht. Aber da hab ich glücklicherweise noch ein paar Kapitel Zeit, denn erst werden noch die neu eingeführten Charaktere allen ein wenig näher gebracht.

Sirius wird sich davor hüten Anna weiter auf die Palme zu bringen XD Zumindest vorerst.

Es gibt noch jemand anderen, den Allan White als Feind ansah und zu dessen Blut Voldemort Zugang hatte XD. Dumbledore. Als dieser verletzt zu Snape kam, hat dieser ihm etwas Blut auf Voldemort's Befehl hin abgezapft. Anna sah Allan White weniger als Feind an. Dazu müsste er ihre Person ja respektieren, was er nicht tat. Er hat sie durchaus gehasst und verachtet, aber er sah sie nie mit sich auf Augenhöhe, sondern unter sich als etwas, das er erschaffen hat. Das wird sich auch auf ihre nächsten Konfrontationen auswirken, nur dass Anna älter ist und sich weiterentwickelt hat. Fürchtete sie sich früher noch vor ihrem Vater, tut sie das jetzt nicht mehr. Schließlich ist sie schon mal gestorben. Da verliert man die Angst vor so manchem, was einem vor dem Tod noch Angst einjagte.

Yap, hast mit June richtig um die Ecke gedacht. Ich wollte schon immer die June, die in BtF ja umgekommen ist, in Black Heart herholen. Sie von Stone und Jaivenko selber adoptieren zu lassen kam jedoch irgendwie nicht in Frage und ich hab vergessen ob ich nicht irgendwo über Stone und Jaivenko als Einzelkinder geschrieben habe. Sie hier noch von Maria und Michael adoptieren zu lassen, hätte zu sehr an BtF erinnert und ging mit Jilli später auch schlecht. Also adoptiert von der Cousine von Stone (so was geht immer XD) und Patentochter von James ^^

Thx fürs liebe Review. Liebe Grüßle =)

* * *

Chapter 35 – Unforgivable Ponester

Jilli saß auf einem Hügel mitten auf den Ländereien Hogwarts und betrachtete traurig die untergehende Sonne. Sie fühlte sich... elend. Nicht wegen den Wunden durch Allan White, noch weil sie irgendwie krank wäre. Sie fühlte sich elend, weil sie nicht wusste, wo sie stand, was nun passieren würde, was sie überhaupt tun konnte. Weil sie mit jemanden reden wollte... aber mit niemanden konnte. Keiner verstand, was in ihr vorging. Keiner, der noch lebte, jedenfalls...

Harry hatte sie auf der Karte gesucht und sich neben sie gesetzt als er sie fand. Selbst jemand noch so blindes bräuchte nicht lange um zu sehen wie schlecht es ihr wirklich ging und so drückte er ihr aufmunternd die Schulter.

„Ein wenig Gesellschaft gefälligst?"

Sie lächelte sanft.

„Anna ist da. Aber sie hat noch nicht mit mir geredet," sagte sie betrübt. „Ich bin ihr über den Weg gelaufen... Mehrmals. Hoffte, dass sie mit mir reden würde, aber das tat sie nicht. Wir sind wieder zurück zu ignorieren. Denk ich. Dabei möchte ich doch nur wissen, was sie nun tun will mit mir."

Harry nickte verstehend und erneut drückte er ihr Mutmachend die Schulter.

„Du hast Angst, dass sie sagt, du sollst untertauchen, stimmts?"

Seine Schwester schwieg mit bedrückter Miene.

„Jetzt, wo Voldemort die Wahrheit kennt, ist es vielleicht das Beste?" sagte er vorsichtig, aber nun vergrub sie sogar direkt ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Knien und Harry biss sich sofort unangenehm auf die Lippen. Das war eindeutig nicht das, was sie hören wollte und er versuchte sich sofort zu verbessern. „Ich mein nur, wir können uns doch eulen? Oder Professor White lässt es doch bestimmt zu, dass wir dich auch ab und zu sehen? Und wenn dir langweilig ist, dann klopfst du einfach wieder bei mir an und wir unterhalten uns wieder auf die Ponesterweise?! Es ist bestimmt auch nur für eine kurze Zeit?"

Der letzte Satz klang nicht ehrlich und das wusste Harry in dem Moment, in dem er es aussprach. Wer wusste schon, ob es wirklich nur für eine kurze Zeit sein würde? Voldemort hatte Dumbledore getötet und Harry dachte stets, dass es eher umgekehrt der Fall sein würde. Was wäre, wenn niemand von ihnen es gegen Voldemort aufnehmen konnte? Dann würden sie sich alle für immer verstecken müssen.

„Ich weiß, dass ich selbst Schuld bin," murmelte sie plötzlich niedergeschlagen und hatte ihren Kopf wieder erhoben.

„Das hat doch keiner gesagt," sagte Harry sofort um sie aufzumuntern, denn er ertrug es nicht, wenn sie so am Boden zerstört und hoffnungslos war. Jilli schüttelte frustriert den Kopf.

„Nicht laut, aber Anna denkt das bestimmt. Deswegen spricht sie auch noch nicht mit mir. Sie ist enttäuscht und sucht nach den passenden Worten, um diese Enttäuschung nicht miteinzubringen, wenn sie mir sagt, dass ich mich verstecken muss. Und sie hat recht. Ich hätte nicht nachgeben sollen, aber... Weißt du, ich hab gesehen, was Allan White Dad angetan hat. Und der Gedanke, dass er dich genauso... das hätte ich keine Sekunde ertragen können.

Ich hätte das tun sollen. Uns wurde das immer eingetrichtert. Als Dumbledore uns in den Orden des Phönix geholt hat, sagte er, dass eine solche Situation eintreffen könnte und wenn es soweit ist, müssten wir stark bleiben und dürften uns nicht erpressen lassen.

Das Ziel sei wichtiger. Frieden würde für alle sein, Schmerz dagegen nur für einen und von begrenzter Dauer. Wir müssten standhaft bleiben. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass es so hart werden würde, sich daran zu halten.

Ich dachte immer, man muss nur selber den Schmerz ertragen können. Das hätte ich auch. Aber jemanden leiden sehen, den ich liebe? Noch mal... Das ist..."

Sie beendete den Satz nicht. Stattdessen versank sie erneut in dieser tiefen Stille, die er nicht ertrug. Nicht, wenn es um seine Schwester ging. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie wichtig Jilli für ihn geworden war.

„Hilft es, wenn ich sage, dass es mir genauso ergangen wäre?" sagte Harry vorsichtig, hoffend, dass er endlich mal etwas nützliches von sich gab. Jilli sah ihn verwundert an, aber er nickte entschlossen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da lächelte sie gerührt.

„Was kann ich tun, um dich aufzumuntern?"

Jilli atmete tief durch und blickte wieder nachdenklich in die Ferne.

„Weißt du, was ich gerne tun würde?" sagte sie schließlich sanft. „Mum und Dad sehen. Mir kommt es vor wie eine Ewigkeit, dass wir nicht mehr bei ihnen auf dem Friedhof waren."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir das jetzt tun sollten bei der Gefahr durch Voldemort..."

Dass es wieder das Falsche war, begriff er als sie ihn kurz traurig ansah, verstehend nickte und wieder betrübt ihren Kopf hinter ihren Knien versteckte. Er strich ihr zwar erneut über den Rücken, um sie zu trösten, aber diesmal blickte sie nicht wieder auf. So fühlte es sich also an, wenn die Freunde einen nur helfen wollten, weil sie wussten, was das richtige war, und man selbst es aber nicht sah. Harry verstand nämlich gerade, dass sich diese Situation nur all zu vertraut anfühlte. Der Unterschied war, dass die Positionen nun vertauscht waren. Es tat weh sie so am Boden zerstört zu sehen und zu wissen, dass man dabei war sie in ihrem Leben einzuschränken, aber genauso hätte er es nicht anders halben wollen, wenn es sie nur am Leben und in Sicherheit hielt.

* * *

Sirius, Remus und Kingsley saßen mit White in ihrem Büro in einer Runde. Es gab keinen von ihnen, der keine ernste und tief besorgte Miene trug.

„Also weiß Voldemort nun, dass Jilli ein Ponester ist. Und was jetzt?" fragte Remus an White gewandt. Die Schulleiterin atmete tief durch und schüttelte bedrückt den Kopf. „Soll sie untertauchen? Sich verstecken? Es ist die einzige angemessene Möglichkeit, um sie zu schützen."

„Es ist auf jeden Fall gefährlicher für sie geworden," stimmte Kingsley dem Freund zu. „Jeder Todesser wird hinter ihr her sein. Es war bereits gefährlich genug als sie _nur_ als eine adoptierte Potter galt, aber jetzt?"

„Das hat dieser doch auch schon bei James gemacht," entgegnete Sirius jedoch, der offenbar nicht dieselbe Meinung wie die beiden anderen Männer vertrat. „Und dennoch hat er sich nicht versteckt und nichts getan."

Pause und auf einmal verengte er grimmig die Augen. Gut, das war so nicht ganz richtig.

„Zumindest tauchte er nicht ab und hielt die Beine still. James sagte, dass er nicht der Typ ist, der sich versteckt und darauf wartet angegriffen zu werden. Jilli und Harry sind wie ihr Vater. Und bei James ging das einsperren und abschirmen am Ende, wie wir alle wissen, nach hinten los."

„Keiner konnte ahnen, dass Voldemort ihn dort angreift, wo er dachte sicher zu sein," warf Remus verständnislos sofort ein. „Jeder von uns dachte, sie wären dort sicher."

„Weshalb sich auch James sicher genug fühlte und unaufmerksam wurde," entgegnete Sirius. „Tatsache ist, dieses abschotten und aus allem raushalten ging bei ihm und Lilli schief und es ging bei Harry vor 2 Jahren schief. Was lässt euch glauben, dass es bei Jilli anders sein wird?

Statt Fehler zu wiederholen sollten wir sie einbeziehen und daran glauben, dass sie angemessen auf sich aufpasst und wenn es darauf ankommt weiß, wie sie zu reagieren hat um sicher und heil heraus zukommen."

„Daran _glauben_?" wiederholte Remus kritisch. „Jilli und Harry können eindeutig _nicht_ angemessen auf sich aufpassen. Schon gar nicht wissen die beiden, wie sie zu reagieren haben, damit sie sicher und heil aus einer Gefahr wieder herauskommen können. Vor 2 Jahren hat sich Harry in einen Kampf mit Todesser gestürzt, all seine Freunde mit hineingezogen und den halben Bestand an Prophezeiungen in der Mysteriumsabteilung zerstört.

Und was Jilli schon alles angestellt hat brauch ich an dieser Stelle wohl kaum zu erläutern. Wenn es etwas gibt, was uns die Vergangenheit gezeigt hat, dann dass die beiden nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen können."

„Beide _leben_ ," entgegnete Sirius dem Freund jedoch und wirkte auch mehr amüsiert als ernst. „Das zeigt doch, dass sie wissen, wie man überlebt."

„Das sie leben verdanken sie nicht ihrem eigenen Geschick, sondern glücklichen Umständen wie Dumbledore oder Anna's Rettungsaktionen."

„Okay! Jeder zurück in seine Ecke!" sagte White entschieden und brachte beide Männer, wenn auch mit mürrischem Blick, zum Schweigen. Kingsley schmunzelte im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Anwesenden und auf einem auffordernder Blick der Schulleiterin hin hob er lediglich aufgebend die Hände.

„Ich kann nichts hilfreiches dazu beitragen," gestand der Auror.

„Ich verstehe Remus' Standpunkt," begann White schließlich mit ernster Miene. „Jilli ist im Moment in sehr großer Gefahr. Erfahrung hat uns gelehrt, dass Voldemort stets das bekommen hat, was er wollte. Wenn er Jilli will, wird er sie auch früher oder später in die Finger kriegen. Egal, wie gut wir sie abschirmen. Wollte er jemanden tot sehen, ist derjenige ihm auch nicht entkommen. Sogar Dumbledore ist durch die Hand eines Todessers am Ende gestorben."

„Du lebst," warf Sirius ein aber White lächelte nur müde.

„Ich _war_ tot," verbesserte sie ihn, fuhr dann aber mit ihren Ausführungen fort. „Auf der anderen Seite hat Sirius ebenfalls nicht ganz unrecht. Jilli kann man nicht einsperren. Konnte man schon als Kind nicht. Selbst als ihre Eltern ihr verboten auszureisen, hörte sie nicht immer darauf und das waren ihre Eltern.

Als Harry klein war und Dumbledore ihr verbot sich ihm zu nähern, tat sie das trotz des Verbotes. Dumbledore musste sie in ein anderes Land schaffen, damit diese Besuche aufhörten. Nur damals war sie selbst noch ein Kind. Heute ist sie erwachsen. Wir könnten sie in einen anderen Kontinent schaffen und das würde sie nicht davon abhalten nach England zu kommen, wenn sie glaubt, ihr Bruder sei in Gefahr. Ihre Fürsorge füreinander ist die eine Schwäche, die Voldemort stets ausnutzen wird."

Kingsley und Remus nickten zustimmend. Sirius dagegen runzelte finster die Stirn. Dass sie recht hatte lag auf der Hand. Nur was zu tun ist blieb offen.

„Das heißt also?" fragte er erwartungsvoll, aber White blieb ein weiteren Moment in sich gekehrt und nachdenklich sitzen. Die Männer tauschten fragende Blicke miteinander aus aber es war allen drei anzusehen, dass keiner von ihnen wusste was im Kopf der Hexe wirklich vor sich ging oder zu welcher Entscheidung sie tendierte.

„Was der eine als Schwäche ansieht, müssen wir zu ihrer Stärke umwandeln," sagte sie schließlich und alle drei Männer sahen sie verwundert an.

„Wie das?" fragte Remus skeptisch.

„Erinnert ihr euch an das, was wir damals in der 7. Klasse in Fortgeschrittene Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zum Thema Ponester gelernt haben? _Warum_ sie so gefährlich sind?"

Sirius und Kingsley hatten sie beide verwirrt angesehen, Remus dagegen wirkte mehr besorgt als er sich daran erinnerte.

„Weil sie sich an unserer Magie nähren und dunkle Magie für sie wie eine Droge ist. Wenn sie zu viel von einer Person nehmen, löscht es alles Gute in ihnen aus und sie werden ebenfalls zu einer Kreatur der dunklen Magie. Sie folgen dann dem, dessen Magie sie aufgenommen haben."

„Mann nennt solche Kreaturen _Unverzeihliche Ponester_ ," sagte White als Remus geendet hatte und sich in seine Gedanken eingrub. „Sehr selten, daher auch ziemlich unbekannt und die Professorin hat es damals im Unterricht nur kurz angeschnitten, weil wir es zufälligerweise mit einem Ponester zu tun hatten, aber es gibt sie. Einer davon stand unter der Kontrolle von Grindelwald."

„Grindelwald?" wiederholte Kingsley verwundert. „Sitzt der nicht in Askaban?"

„Tut er," antwortete sie. „Aber er hat keine Kontrolle mehr über den Ponester, denn der ist tot. Was ich bei Jilli gemerkt habe ist, dass sie diese Fähigkeit, die Magie eines anderen zu absorbieren, im Kampf nicht nutzt. So gut wie gar nicht nutzt, um genau zu sein. Sie hat sie benutzt, um Sirius zu helfen, aber die Art und Weise war mehr... Nun, sagen wir, sie war sehr unbedarft."

„Unbedarft?" sagte Remus verwirrt. „Inwiefern das?"

„Nun," erklärte White zögernd. „Sie entnimmt einem die Magie wie ein Erstklässler auf dem Besen steigt oder ein Erstklässler zum ersten Mal ein Zaubertrank braut. Sehr unbedarft eben."

Remus nickte zwar, aber sein Ausdruck sprach Bände, wie auch das Gesicht von Kingsley und Sirius. Keiner von ihnen war das auch nur annähernd aufgefallen, dass Jilli diese Fähigkeit wie ein Anfänger benutzte.

„Ich nehme an, dass sie diese Fähigkeit mit Absicht nicht entwickelt hat und womöglich die ganze Zeit über mehr versucht zu unterdrücken. Ich will, dass sie lernt mit dieser Fähigkeit umzugehen wie ein Quidditchspieler aus der Siebten Klasse auf dem Besen fliegt."

„Moment mal," fiel Sirius ihr unwirsch ins Wort. „Du willst, dass Jilli etwas nutzt, was sie bisher absichtlich unterdrückt hat?"

„Ich will. Ja."

„Sie hat es absichtlich eingeschlossen, weil sie diese Fähigkeiten ihre Ponestermagie nicht benutzen _wollte_ ," warf Remus nun ein. Standen die beiden besten Freunde vorher noch auf unterschiedlichen Seiten, so waren sie sich hier einig. Es konnte nicht sein, dass man die junge Hexe zu etwas zwang, was sie nicht wollte. „Sie hat Angst vor diesen Fähigkeiten. Hatte sie schon immer, weshalb sie diese auch nicht einsetzt, wenn es nicht sein muss. Und du willst, dass sie diese nun plötzlich kontinuierlich benutzt, wo sie sich davor fürchtet?"

White hatte sich Sirius zugewandt und ihn herausfordernd angesehen, aber er blickte mit finsterem Blick zurück und atmete schwer aus.

„Ich bin raus," sagte er aufgebend. „Was immer du tun willst, mein Segen hast du."

Sie wandte sich wieder an die beiden anderen Männer in der Runde, denen anzusehen war, dass sie mit ihrem Vorhaben nicht einverstanden waren. Sie wusste, dass es daran lag, dass beide die junge Hexe ins Herz geschlossen hatten und ihr auch nahe standen. Remus gar mehr als Kingsley.

„Ich habe keine andere Wahl," sagte sie mit bestimmendem Blick, nachdem sie fühlen konnte, woher das Zögern der beiden Männer herrührte. Anderen gegenüber hätten sie sich wohl nicht erklärt, Kingsley und Remus gegenüber aber wollte sie diese Haltung nicht einnehmen. Zu eng stand auch sie beiden Männern. „Wenn Jilli es nicht von selber lernt, wird Voldemort sie dazu zwingen."

„Wieso das?" fragte Kingsley misstrauisch.

„Er braucht Jilli als ganzen Ponester. Nicht als einer, der zerstörerische Fähigkeiten unterdrückt. Er kann sie nur dann für seine Zwecke benutzen, wenn diese Fähigkeit an ihr stark genug ist. Nur weil es noch nicht ist, heißt es nicht, dass er nicht Mittel und Wege dazu hat, sie dahin zu bringen. Er wird ihre Schwäche ausnützen und sie dazu zwingen diese Fähigkeit einzusetzen. An ihm."

„An ihm?" fragte Kingsley irritiert.

„Voldemort hat genug dunkle Magie, um Jilli gefügig zu machen."

„Was bedeutet das für Jilli genau? Sie hat keine andere Wahl und wird so oder so zum _Unverzeihlichen Ponester_? Ist es dann nicht besser, wenn wir versuchen sie zu verstecken?" sagte Remus finster.

„Wieso willst du, dass sie etwas tut, was ihr schadet?" fragte Kingsley und hatte sich erstmals ebenfalls gegen die Freundin geäußert.

„Weil ich ihr nur damit auch beibringen kann, wie sie diese Grenze niemals erreichen wird, um zum _Unverzeihlichen Ponester_ zu werden. Sie wird erlernen, wie sie die dunkle Magie, die sie aufnimmt, _schneller_ zur weißen Magie wandelt, als ihr Körper die dunkle Magie aufnimmt."

Eine simple Antwort und doch staunten alle drei Männer nicht schlecht über ihre Worte.

„Du kannst das?" fragte Kingsley überrascht und sprach das aus, was allen anderen im Gesicht stand.

„Die Frage ist nicht, ob ich das kann, sondern ob Jilli das schafft."

Alle drei Männer tauschten finstere Blicke aus, denn ihnen war durchaus bewusst, worauf die Freundin hier anspielte. Natürlich trauten sie der jungen Hexe viel zu, aber ob sie etwas in den Griff bekam, wovor sie sich seit klein auf fürchtete? Am Ende hatten sie keine andere Wahl und verstanden auch das Anliegen der Freundin. Remus nickte als erstes, wenn auch schweren Herzens.

„Hört zu, ich weiß selbst, was es für sie bedeutet und glaubt mir, dass es auch mir lieber gewesen wäre, wenn es nicht hätte soweit kommen müssen. Aber Voldemort weiß nun, dass er ein Ponester genau vor seiner Nase hat und er wird alles tun, um an sie heranzukommen. Keiner von uns kann sich auch nur annähernd ausmalen, was für Wege er noch bereit ist zu gehen oder zu was für Mitteln er noch greifen könnte. Früher oder später wird es zur Konfrontation kommen. Mir ist es lieber Jilli kann sich dann auch angemessen wehren und überleben, statt von Voldemort zu etwas gezwungen zu werden, was sie nicht unter Kontrolle hat."

Die Männer sahen nach wie vor bedrückt und unzufrieden aus, dennoch wesentlich zustimmender und so setzte sich White wieder zurück in die Runde.

„Jilli und Harry sind keine Kinder mehr. Wir haben sie lange genug in Watte eingepackt. Es ist Zeit."

Remus nickte, da White insbesondere ihn angesehen hatte. Als einer von Jilli's Patenonkel war es für ihn umso schwerer mit dieser Lage umzugehen und sein Einverständnis umso wichtiger.

„Nun von Jilli zu anderen Stellen," sagte White weiter. „Voldemort weiß noch nicht, dass wir von seinen Horkruxen wissen, aber Harry ist dran und ich bin zuversichtlich, dass er es schafft sie alle zu zerstören. Mit ein wenig Hilfe geht es natürlich schneller. Er lässt sich von seinen Freunden helfen und gerade Hermine Granger ist wirklich sehr intelligent. Ich stelle ihm noch Brian zur Seite.

Das ist also weniger das Problem. Bei meinem Vater sieht das schon anders aus. Wir müssen herausfinden, was sein Horkrux ist. Kingsley?"

„Ich übernehm's," sagte er sofort und nickte.

„So unauffällig wie möglich, bitte," fuhr White eindringlich fort. „Sobald Voldemort mitkriegt, dass wir ihm auf der Spur sein könnten, gerät alles außer Kontrolle und ich will mir nicht ausmalen, was dann auf uns zukommt. Noch glaubt er, dass wir nichts von den Horkruxen wissen."

Wieder nickte der Freund verstehend.

„Ich werde vorsichtig sein," versprach er.

„Sag mir, wen oder was immer du brauchst."

„Gut."

White wandte sich wieder an Sirius und Remus.

„Es wird nicht leicht werden. Das ist mir selber auch bewusst, aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass Harry und Jilli es hinkriegen. Ihr Fürsorge füreinander wird Jilli's Fähigkeit dunkle in weiße Magie zu verwandeln erst möglich machen und wenn alles gut geht – wird Voldemort für all seine Morde bald zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden."

* * *

Um Jilli aufzumuntern und abzulenken hatte Harry den Tag mit ihr verbracht. Sie half ihn und seinen Freunden beim lernen, blieb mit ihnen auch beim Essen in der Großen Halle und am Abend war er mit ihr Yuno und Hagrid in dessen Hütte besuchen gegangen.

„Cobe? Du bist noch da?" stellte Jilli überrascht fest. Der Freund lächelte wieder mit Linienartigen Augen und winkte fröhlich. Harry musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu grinsen, denn die drei Männer ergaben zusammen ein lustiges Bild. Sie saßen alle zusammen am kleinen, runden Holztisch und tranken heißen Tee (aus Bechern mit kleinen Löchern. Harry stellte sein Tee wieder ab, weil die heißen Tropfen auf seinem Schoß durchaus unangenehm waren. Jilli dagegen schien so bedrückt zu sein, dass es sie nicht kümmerte und er ihr somit die Tasse aus der Hand nahm und abstellte, bevor es ihre Kleidung noch ganz durchnässte.)

„Muar bat mich darum. Ich bin noch eine Zeit lang hier."

„Sie hat dich auf mich angesetzt, nicht wahr?" vermutete Jilli, aber keine Antwort war eindeutig ein Ja. Linienartige Augen waren gar ein Zugeständnis.

„Ihr hättet nicht hier herab wandern sollen," sagte Hagrid plötzlich und legte einen Schüssel voll (merkwürdig geformter) Kekse in die Mitte. „Ich glaub nicht, dass Professor White es gerne sieht, wenn ihr zwei hier herum streunt."

„Was wir nicht wissen, weil Professor White nicht mit mir redet," murmelte Jilli mehr kleinlaut als wirklich hörbar und griff sich eines der Kekse. Dass sie ungenießbar waren sah Harry, als Jilli zwar _zubiss_ , jedoch nicht _abbeißen_ konnte. Stattdessen legte sie den Keks auf den Tisch neben der undichten Tasse.

„Wieso bist du so bedrückt, Jilli?" fragte Yuno besorgt und hatte seine Patentochter aufmunternd angesehen. Auch er griff nach einem Keks und hatte so überhaupt keine Probleme es abzubeißen und zu schlucken. Obgleich Harry fand, dass sich das Geräusch eher nach dem eines Rasenmähers anhörte, der über Steine statt Rasen fuhr. Jilli lächelte leicht, aber es zeigte nur, wie traurig sie tatsächlich war. Hagrid, Yuno und Cobe versuchten sie ebenfalls aufzumuntern, aber die drei scheiterten genauso wie Harry auch mit Pauken und Trompeten. Jilli hatte selbst ihnen nicht gesagt, was ihr wirklich auf dem Herzen lag und bei Anbruch der Dunkelheit schlenderten Bruder und Schwester wieder zurück zum Schloss und das in tief bedrückender Schweigsamkeit. Auch wenn es alles andere als rational war, aber Harry hätte es nicht länger ertragen können, sie so niedergeschlagen zu sehen

„Okay," sagte er schließlich und beide blieben mitten auf dem Feld stehen.

„Okay, was?" fragte sie verwirrt. Er lächelte amüsiert über ihre lange Leitung.

„Okay, lass uns Mum und Dad besuchen."

Endlich. Ein helles Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus.

„Wirklich?"

Harry nickte entschlossen.

„Du kannst doch wieder fliegen? Also, warum nicht? Das heißt, wir können auch wieder schnell verschwinden."

Jilli strahlte begeistert und damit war sich Harry sicher, dass seine Entscheidung richtig war, wenn es seine Schwester so gut tat. Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand und Harry umfasste sie mit seiner. Beide umgab ein warmes Licht und mit einem Mal fühlte er das vertraute Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit.

Unten ihnen auf den Ländereien stand Sirius auf dem Balkon und sah das vertraute Leuchten aufblitzen und in den Wolken verschwinden. Er verzog kritisch eine Augenbraue und rümpfte die Nase.

„Ja, An wird das lieben, wenn sie erfährt, dass die beiden tatsächlich schon wieder ohne Erlaubnis und ein Ton von sich zu geben abgehauen sind..."

Der Flug zum Friedhof nach Godric's Hollow ging wie immer schnell und ohne Probleme. Da es entsprechend spät war, befand sich auch kein anderer Besucher mehr auf dem Gelände. Sie betraten den Platz jedoch erst, nachdem sie auch sichergegangen waren, dass sich kein Todesser oder sonstiger Spion in der Nähe aufhalten konnte. James und Lilli tauchten wie erwartet auf als ihre Kinder sie riefen. Lilli hatte sofort gesehen, dass etwas nicht stimmte und sah besonders ihre Tochter besorgt an.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie sofort. Gemeinsam mit Harry erzählte Jilli alles was passiert war und obgleich ihre Eltern die beiden kein einziges Mal unterbrochen hatten, wurden ihre Mienen mit jedem Wort grimmiger und grimmiger.

„Allan White _lebt_?" sagte James fassungslos als seine Kinder geendet hatten und sich ihren Eltern erwartungsvoll und um Rat suchend zuwandten. Mehr kam von dem Zauberer jedoch nicht, weshalb Lilli ihn schließlich Stirnrunzelnd beäugte.

„Mehr hast du nicht dazu zu sagen?"

James zuckte verwundert zurück.

„Wie jetzt?" fragte er irritiert. „Ich kann schlecht vor meinen Kindern sagen: _Merlin! Ich hab den widerlichen Dreckskerl mit bloßen Händen umgebracht und yuchuh! Du hast ihn dennoch nicht sterben lassen?_ "

Lilli rollte mit den Augen und schmunzelte ihn mit dämlichen Blick an.

„Ratschlag, Dad. Nicht ein blöden Kommentar."

„Ach so. Sag das doch gleich, Mum."

Er verschränkte seine Arme und zog ein paar nachdenkliche Grimassen, bevor er sich wieder seinen Kindern zuwandte.

„Allan White ist ein sehr unangenehmer Gegner," sagte er mit sehr ernster Miene. „Sein Wissen im Bezug auf die Dunklen Künste überschreitet selbst das von Snape oder Lucius Malfoy. Gefährlicher noch, wo Snape und Malfoy, und jeder andere Todesser Halt machen, weil man vielleicht noch ein Gewissen besitzt, würde Allan White ohne zu zögern weitergehen. Er ist eindeutig fanatischer als Bellatrix Lestrange und die ist schon eine Nummer für sich."

„Was ist seine Geschichte?" fragte Harry schließlich. Dass sein Vater ihn dem Feind noch grausamer machte war unnötig, denn er glaubte auch so bereits, dass mit dem Todesser nicht gut Kirschen essen war.

„Geschichte?" fragte James überrascht. Harry versuchte sich zu erklären.

„Na, wieso ist er so wie er ist? Ich mein, wenn er Dumbledore's Enkel ist, warum ist er ein Todesser geworden? Was ist passiert?"

„Ach, die Geschichte," machte sein Vater und nickte übertrieben lange. Lilli schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf, sprach dann aber das aus, wofür ihr Mann offenbar immer noch keine Worte fand.

„Das ist nicht so einfach zu erzählen, Schatz," sagte sie sehr sanft und gefühlvoll. Da James aber immer noch nicht angesetzt hatte, um etwas zu erzählen, und sein Blick nach wie vor Hilfesuchend an seine Frau gerichtet war, hatte Lilli kaum eine andere Wahl als diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen.

„Weißt du, mein Kleiner. Manchmal tun Menschen Dinge, die sie im Nachhinein bereuen. In früheren Zeiten womöglich mehr als in der heutigen Zeit. Albus hat versucht ein guter Vater für seine Tochter zu sein, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie den falschen Weg ging. Sie heiratete keinen guten Zauberer. Allan White, der aus ihrer Ehe mit Grant White entstand, wuchs sehr lange mit Idealen auf, die unsereins verachtet und als abscheulich ansieht. Der Mann war sehr kaltherzig und schlecht und diese Eigenschaften gab er auch an seinen Sohn weiter.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, dass er sich von Voldemort und anderen Todessern nicht unterscheidet, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass es große Unterschiede gibt. Allan White ist gefährlicher und unberechenbarer. Man kann ihn nicht in eine bestimmte Schiene mit anderen schieben oder mit jemand bestimmtes vergleichen.

Dumbledore's Tochter starb sehr früh und auch ihr Mann hatte nicht sehr lange nach ihr überlebt. Ihr Sohn Allan dagegen wuchs unter Dumbledore's und -"

Sie stoppte und warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu James, der jedoch nickte. Er war damit einverstanden, dass sie es erzählte.

„Und Michael Potter's Aufsicht auf."

„Michael Potter's Aufsicht? Großvater?" fragte Harry fassungslos.

Lilli nickte und nun warf sie einen sehr viel besorgteren Blick zu ihrer Tochter, die weniger wie ihr Bruder am Gespräch teilgenommen hatte, sehr wohl aber zuhörte. Sie wirkte bedrückt und traurig. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln sollte ihrer Mutter zeigen, dass sie okay war, aber keine Mutter hätte sich davon beirren lassen, die die Wahrheit hinter dem Lächeln kannte.

In diesem Punkt hatte sie Harry nichts voraus. Auch Jilli kannte ihren Großvater nicht, war ihm zu seinen Lebzeiten nicht mehr begegnet. Es war für sie vielleicht sogar noch ein Stückchen härter, zumal sie zumindest zu ihrer Großmutter eine sehr enge Bindung aufgebaut hatte und von ihr nur von Michael Potter's guten Seiten erfuhr. Ein Bild, dass man sich zurechtgelegt hatte, konnte um so vieles tiefer zusammenfallen als kein Bild zu haben.

„Sie hatten eine harte Zeit, den Jungen zu erziehen und zur Vernunft zu bringen," fuhr Lilli bedacht fort. „Der Einfluss seines Vaters war sehr groß und tief. Obgleich Allan White seine Mutter geliebt hat, sah er auch zu seinem Vater auf und die Tatsache, dass Michael Potter sowohl Allan White's Mutter wie auch den Vater tötete, machte es für den Jungen nicht leicht, ihn als Ziehvater anzusehen."

„Michael Potter hat Dumbledore's Tochter getötet?!" entfuhr es Harry und er starrte fast fassungslos seine Mutter an. Lilli nickte wieder einfühlsam und gab ihrem Sohn etwas Zeit, um das zu verarbeiten.

„Er war Auror und sie war – Sie kam auf Abwegen," sagte sie umsichtig. „Er hat sie nicht ermordet. Es ging nur nicht anders. Ihr Tod war unvermeidbar."

Harry nickte nachdenklich, Jilli hingegen blieb wie erstarrt auf der Stelle stehen.

„Hat Allan White denn irgendwann auf Großvater und Dumbledore gehört?" fragte Harry weiter.

„Ja, hat er," antwortete James und während seine Kinder sich ihm überrascht zuwandten, lächelte Lilli ihn liebevoll an. So gern er ihr die Arbeit überlassen wollte, aber es wäre nicht fair gewesen, das zu tun. Es war schließlich die Geschichte ihrer gemeinsamen Familie.

„Ich denke, es war der Einfluss seiner verstorbenen Mutter. Sie und euer Großvater waren eng befreundet und sie hat das vielleicht irgendwie auch unbemerkt weitergegeben. Euer Großvater gab nicht auf und hat versucht dem damaligen kleinen Jungen zu erklären, warum seine Eltern sterben mussten und dass sein Weg aber noch Zukunft hat. Es dauerte, aber sie schafften es, zu ihm durchzudringen."

James machte eine Pause und sah bedrückt zu Boden, bevor er sich doch wieder an seine Kinder wandte, wenn auch betrübter als zuvor.

„Das ist zumindest das, was Dumbledore und euer Großvater glaubten. Ich bin mir da nicht ganz so sicher."

„Weil er doch zu einem Todesser geworden ist," sagte Harry verstehend, aber James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, mein Kleiner. Weil er es selbst gesagt hat, dass er nie an die Worte von ihnen glaubte und dass es so leicht gewesen war die beiden hinters Licht zu führen. Aber es sind Worte eines Todessers Jahre später. Wer weiß schon, wie viel Wahrheit dann tatsächlich dahinter steckt und wie viel nur aufgesetzt ist.

Man sollte Worten nicht zu sehr in die Waage legen.

Allan White kam nach Hogwarts, durchlief die Klassen, fand Freunde, eine Frau, die er liebte, An's spätere Mutter, _und Voldemort_. Er schloss sich ihm an, tauchte ab und als er wieder auftauchte war es schon zu spät. Er hatte getötet und folgte Voldemort ohne seine Absichten auch nur in Frage zu stellen."

„Wieso glaubten Dumbledore und Großvater dann an Allan White? Ich mein..."

Lilli und James sahen einander bedrückt an. Wieder war es Lilli die antwortete.

„Allan White wurde vom Sprechenden Hut in das Haus Gryffindor eingeteilt."

„Allan White war ein Gryffindor?!" schoss es von Jilli und Harry entsetzt heraus. James nickte schweren Herzens.

„Er war nicht in Slytherin?!" setzte Harry ungläubig hinzu. James und Lilli warteten, bis ihre beiden Kinder den Schock verwunden hatten, bevor sie wieder auf die Geschichte eingingen.

„Ein Teil von mir möchte daran glauben, dass er Gutes in sich trug, was es natürlich nicht weniger tragisch macht, dass er ausgerechnet auf Voldemort trifft und sich ihm anschließt."

„Kaylar Steward," warf Jilli leise ein und obgleich Harry irritiert von ihrem Einwurf war, James war es nicht. Im Gegenteil, er nickte zustimmend. Lilli blickte ihre Tochter mitfühlend an.

„Es war immer gefährlich ihr dennoch zu trauen," sagte James. „Aber nachdem was ihr mir bisher erzählt habt, hat sich das Vertrauen bezahlt gemacht. Allan White ist ein Beispiel, bei dem es leider schief lief."

„Und Peter Pettigrew," fuhr Jilli gefasst, aber auch sichtlich grimmig fort. „Und Severus Snape. Und wer weiß, wer noch..."

Lilli und James tauschten besorgte Blicke aus, dann aber ging Lilli auf ihre Tochter zu und hatte sie fürsorglich an den Schultern umfasst.

„Jilli, Kleines? Was bedrückt dich wirklich?"

Harry hatte die beiden aufmerksam beobachtet und hoffte, dass seine Mutter mehr aus seiner Schwester herausbekommen würde als das wenige, das er bisher geschafft hatte. Jilli blickte deprimiert zu Boden. Sie konnte es nicht aussprechen und ihre Mutter dabei in die Augen sehen.

„Was, wenn _ich_ die Nächste bin?"

Wieder tauschten ihre Eltern tief besorgte Blicke aus, doch noch bevor ihre Mutter darauf eingehen konnte hatte ihr Vater bereits gesprochen.

„Wie kommst du auf diese absurde Idee?"

Auch James war zu ihr herangetreten, ließ jedoch genug Abstand, damit sie sich von ihren Eltern nicht in die Enge getrieben fühlte. Seine Miene war jedoch eindeutig. Er traute es seiner Tochter keine Sekunde lang zu, so wie Pettigrew oder Allan White zu werden.

„Was, wenn ich nicht ich selbst mehr bin?" sagte Jilli leise und endlich hob sie ihren Blick wieder an. Es brauchte keine Erklärung. Ihre Eltern verstanden auch so, worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Geht es um diese eine Erinnerung, die du mir aus Versehen gezeigt hast?" fragte James sanft. Jilli nickte bedrückt.

„Welche Erinnerung?" wagte Harry vorsichtig sich ebenfalls noch zu Wort zu melden. Seine Familie wandte sich ihm mit bedrückten Mienen zu. Jilli fiel es schwer etwas zu sagen und nachdem seine Eltern zum wiederholten Male nur mit den Augen miteinander sprachen, war es sein Vater, der das Wort wieder ergriff.

„Es gibt eine Erinnerung deiner Schwester, die eine Zeit zeigt, die glücklicherweise nicht mehr eintreffen kann. Nicht so jedenfalls. In dieser Erinnerung ist sie ein _Unverzeihlicher Ponester_. Sie hatte zu viel dunkle Magie in sich aufgenommen – die Magie von Voldemort."

Harry sah seine Schwester entsetzt an, aber sie ertrug es nicht ihren Bruder in diesem Moment anzusehen. Zu sehr schämte sie sich für diese Erinnerung. Stattdessen blickte sie wieder zu Boden in der Hoffnung, dass das Gefühl irgendwann wieder vergehen würde.

„Jilli wollte ihn aufhalten und hat versucht ihm die Magie zu entziehen, um ihn zu schwächen. Das ist eine Fähigkeit der Ponester, mit denen sie sich vor der magischen Gemeinschaft schützen können."

„Er hatte jedoch zu viel davon," fuhr die junge Hexe mit abwesender Miene fort. Sie konnte ihre Eltern nicht mehr sprechen lassen, wenn es doch nicht mal ansatzweise die Furcht wiedergab, die in ihr drin herrschte. „Er wusste, dass ich ein _Ponester_ bin und hat mich manipuliert, so dass ich seine Magie in mir aufnahm. Ich dachte, ich würde ihn schwächen, aber ich hab nicht rechtzeitig aufgehört. Seine Stärke blieb und ich hab die Grenze überschritten. Ich war danach nicht mehr ich selbst. Ich war – ihm unterwürfig. Alles was ich noch wollte war seiner Magie zu folgen. Ich hab in diesem Zustand sogar Mum in dieser Zeit vergiftet, weil er es so wollte und sie damit zu seinem Todesser gemacht."

Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Da Jilli nach wie vor den Boden anstarrte, versuchte er mehr aus den Mienen seiner Eltern herauszubekommen, aber sein Vater deutete ihm mit einem Kopfschütteln an seiner Schwester zuerst zu Ende zuzuhören.

„Ich war Schuld, dass Mum zum Todesser wurde und Dad fast umbrachte und für noch so viele andere Schwierigkeiten... und Morde. Das war eine sehr frühe Erinnerung von mir, die mir meine Ponestermutter gezeigt hatte, um mir vor Augen zu führen, wie wichtig es ist mich im verborgenen vor solchen Zauberern zu halten. Deswegen wusste ich auch, wie viel ich bei Sirius aufnehmen konnte ohne die Grenze zu überschreiten. Ich wusste, dass es nicht zu viel war, weil ich durch diese Erinnerung bereits erfahren habe, wann es zu viel wird. Wenn ich mich konzentriere und es in Ruhe tue, dann weiß ich, wann ich an die Grenze stoße. Aber in einem Duell, wenn alles außer Kontrolle gerät, so wie es bei Voldemort der Fall war, kann ich diese Fähigkeit nicht richtig beherrschen. Die Grenzen verschwinden.

Das Gefühl werde ich nie vergessen und es hält mich auch davon ab, diese Fähigkeit im Kampf einzusetzen. Aber Voldemort – Jetzt weiß er was ich bin und diese Erinnerung. Allan White war auch da. Er war nicht tot. Und hier lebt er ebenfalls. Ich weiß was Voldemort nun will und ich hab Angst. Ich hab Angst. Ich weiß, dass diese Situation so nicht mehr eintreffen kann, aber Allan White lebt und Voldemort weiß, wer ich bin. Mum, Dad? Ich hab wirklich Todesangst, dass er mich dazu bringt, zu diesem Wesen zu werden, was ich nicht sein will."

„Meine Kleine."

Lilli hatte Jilli in ihre Arme geschlossen und tröstend fest an sich gedrückt. Zur selben Zeit legte James Harry seine Hand auf die Schulter und während der Blick des Sohnes sehr verwirrt war, nickte sein Vater ihm bestimmend zu. Die beiden schritten zur Seite und ließen Mutter und Tochter einen Moment der Ruhe und unter sich. Was die junge Hexe nun brauchte war Trost und Mut und es würde effektiver sein, wenn sie dies von ihrer Mutter bekam ohne dass ihr Bruder und Vater sie dabei beobachteten.

„Du hast Angst, nicht wahr, Champ?" sagte James außer der Hörweite beider Frauen. „Was du gerade erfahren hast war auch viel."

Harry nickte. Da standen sie, Vater und Sohn, und blickten nachdenklich in die Ferne. Es war nicht sein wirklicher Vater, nur ein Zauber, aber er kam nicht umhin festzustellen, wie gut es ihm dennoch tat, dass seine Eltern dadurch hier waren. Es fühlte sich zumindest echt an und es hatte zumindest seiner Schwester richtig helfen können. Er hätte selber nicht gewusst, wie er auf dieses Wissen am besten hätte reagieren sollen und innerlich verfluchte er sich, dass er immer noch kein Blick ins Buch von Professor White geworfen hatte.

„Dad, was soll ich nun tun? Wie kann ich meine Schwester vor Voldemort und Allan White schützen? Wem soll ich trauen? Wenn ich den Falschen traue..."

Ein riesiger Kloß hatte sich in seinem Hals gebildet und verschlang den Satz auf halbem Wege. Jetzt, wo er wusste, dass selbst ein Allan White mal in Gryffindor war – war überhaupt irgendeiner von ihnen wirklich sicher vor Voldemort's Verlockungen und Magie? Hatte Jilli nicht erzählt, dass auch Brian in einer ihrer Erinnerungen ein Todesser war?

James sah seinen Sohn verständnisvoll an und drückte ihm erneut Mutmachend die Schulter. Es brauchte nur ein Blick in das Gesicht seines Jungen, um zu wissen, was in ihm vorging und woher seine Zweifel kamen.

„Peter als mein Geheimniswahrer zu nehmen, war nicht meine erste Wahl. Ich wollte Sirius. Deine Mutter wollte Sirius. Sirius aber wollte Peter. Seine Argumentation war nachvollziehbar und logisch. Dennoch wollten wir ihn. Er war unser bester Freund und bei Peter – Ich hatte ein Bauchgefühl."

Harry sah seinen Vater überrascht an. Dachte er doch stets, dass auch sein Vater wie Sirius und Remus nie den geringsten Verdacht gegen Pettigrew als Verräter hegten.

„Ich hab ihm vertraut, aber nicht so sehr wie ich Sirius oder Remus vertraut hatte. Ich hab Peter nun nicht den Verrat zugetraut, den er begangen hat, aber befürchtet, dass es dazu kommen könnte, das tat ich durchaus. Nicht etwa, weil ich Verdacht geschöpft hätte, aber aufgrund seines Charakters.

Er war nun nicht schlecht oder falsch. Aber durchaus schwächer im Willen. Das macht es für Leute wie Voldemort leicht, sie zu unterdrücken und für sich selbst stark zu machen.

Es ist gut, wenn du nicht jedem bedingungslos vertraust, weil du ihn einen Freund nennst. Aber Freunde brauchst du. Gegen Voldemort kommst du nicht alleine an. Ich mein, natürlich wird es auf ein Duell du gegen ihn hinauslaufen. Ich möchte jedoch, dass du sichergehst, nicht allein zu sein. Sirius, Remus und An, lass dir von ihnen helfen. Ich habe es nie bereut, den dreien vertraut zu haben."

„Auch nicht Professor White?"

„Bei An hatte ich nie dieses ungute Bauchgefühl und das obwohl über sie schon damals tausend Gerüchte kursierten, sie wäre ein Spion Voldemorts. Da du ihren Vater kennengelernt hast, kannst du sicher verstehen, woher diese Gerüchte kamen. Sie war seine Tochter und er hat sie 11 Jahre lang erzogen. Zweifel kamen in uns auf, weil es durch andere geschürt wurde oder durch dem, was sie selbst tat. Sie hat es uns auch nicht leicht gemacht ihr zu vertrauen, aber das machte sie aus. Sie hat nie auch nur ein Moment daran gedacht, wie es auf uns wirken könnte. Sie dachte nur daran zu helfen. Es war nie ein Bauchgefühl, dass mir sagte, ich solle ihr misstrauen, weil sie tatsächlich für Voldemort arbeiten könnte.

Du fragst dich, ob du ihr vertrauen sollst, hab ich recht? Denn wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du in deinem Freundeskreis keine, die An ähnelt."

Harry nickte langsam, sah seinen Vater aber weiter aufmerksam an. James schmunzelte leicht.

„Nun, ich hab es ihr nie sehr einfach gemacht. War sicherlich auch nicht der beste oder ein angenehmer Freund für sie. Dennoch hat sie mir bis zuletzt geholfen, obgleich sie es nicht hätte tun müssen. Ich würde es lieber sehen, wenn du ihr vertraust, aber das ist auch nur meine Meinung. So wie ich sie aber kenne, spielt es für sie ohnehin keine Rolle."

„Wieso das?"

„Sie ist deine Patentante. Sie hat deiner Mum und mir das Versprechen gegeben, auf euch aufzupassen. Ob du ihr also vertraust oder nicht, sie wird einen Weg finden, auf euch aufzupassen."

James grinste verschmitzt und Harry kam nicht umhin gleichfalls zu grinsen.

„Und was deine Schwester betrifft – Ich wusste von dieser Möglichkeit. Dass sie zu einem _unverzeihlichen Ponester_ werden könnte. Nachdem sie mir aus Versehen diese Erinnerung gezeigt hat, hab ich sie dazu aufgefordert mir auch alles darüber zu erzählen. Ich hab es mit deiner Mutter besprochen und wir waren beide der Meinung, dass auch wenn dieses Szenario eintreffen kann, es nichts daran ändert, Jilli so zu erziehen, wie wir es für unsere Kinder immer vorgesehen haben, statt sie irgendwo einzuschließen und zu hoffen, dass dies niemals passieren wird.

Jilli's Angst davor, dass es eintreffen könnte, ist gut. Angst wird sie wachsam halten, so wie auch dich."

„Was, wenn ich versage, Dad? Wenn ich nicht da bin, um sie aufzuhalten? Gibt es einen Weg einen _unverzeihlichen Ponester_ wieder zu einem – uhm – _normalen_ Ponester zu machen?"

„Gute Frage. Wir reden, wenn es wirklich eintreffen sollte. Bis dahin – würde ich dir raten dich an An zu wenden. Sie weiß bestimmt, dass diese Möglichkeit besteht und wird ebenfalls versuchen zu verhindern, dass es überhaupt erst soweit kommt."

Die beiden Frauen traten wieder zu beiden Männern dazu und Harry bemerkte, dass seine Schwester nicht mehr ganz so bedrückt wie vorher aussah. Das Treffen schien ihr tatsächlich geholfen zu haben.

„Alles wieder in Ordnung?" fragte James seine Tochter. Die junge Hexe nickte mit einem zarten Lächeln. Lilli nickte ihr zuversichtlich zu. Dann verabschiedeten sich die beiden von ihren Kindern mit den Worten, dass sie lieber zurück nach Hogwarts kehren sollten. Dass sie nämlich wieder ohne Erlaubnis weggegangen waren, das musste keiner der beiden erst aussprechen, denn das war für ihre Eltern klar gewesen. Lilli hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass ihre Kinder mehr nach ihrem Vater kamen und ihrem eigenen Willen folgten.

Es war kein langer Flug zurück ins Schloss und Jilli kam mit Harry im freien Feld vor den Schlosstoren wieder auf.

„Danke," sagte sie mit einem viel hübscheren Lächeln als das gezwungene, was sie sonst die ganzen Tage über schon getragen hatte und was auch so gar nicht zu ihr passte.

„Ich sollte mich wirklich zusammenreißen, oder? Ich erkenn mich manchmal selbst nicht wieder."

„Nein, quatsch," sagte er und das meinte auch so. „Das ist schon okay. Ich weiß, wie es dir gerade geht."

„Ach ja?" fragte sie traurig. Harry nickte jedoch ernst und deutete auf seine Narbe.

„Stimmt ja..." setzte sie entschuldigend hinzu. „Tut mir leid. Ich hätte es dir schon die ganze Zeit sagen sollen."

„Wie gesagt, ich versteh dich. Ich hab Sirius auch erst sehr spät davon erzählt, dass ich sehe, was Voldemort sieht."

„Hm, ich erinnere mich," sagte sie verständnisvoll. „Ich mein, ich war nicht hier – aber das heißt nicht, dass ich mit Sirius und Dumbledore nicht ständig in Kontakt stand. Du musst schreckliche Angst gehabt haben."

„Hatte ich," stimmte Harry ihr leise zu. Die beiden lächelten einander sanft an bis ein hörbares Räuspern beide auf der Stelle erstarren ließ. Mit schuldbewussten Mienen drehten sie sich sehr langsam zur Seite. Lupin's Blick war sehr aufgebracht und rügend während Sirius ihnen schmunzelnd zuwinkte.

* * *

Da saßen die beiden Potter Kinder im Büro des Freundes, welcher bei seiner Standpauke im Raum auf und ab ging und unter deren Worte die beiden immer kleiner und kleiner wurden. Sirius stand zwar daneben, gesprochen hatte er jedoch nicht während sein Freund den beiden den Kopf abriss. Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob Remus sich nicht sogar einige Male wiederholte. Er hatte jedenfalls das Gefühl, den Satz _Ihr zwei seid erwachsen und keine kleinen Sandkastenspielkinder mehr_ sowie _Wenn man einen Knut verdient, indem man sich selbst Ärger einbrockt, dann hättet ihr jetzt mehr Geld als in Gringotts überhaupt rein passt_ , mehrmals zu hören.

Remus hörte mit einem Kopfschütteln schließlich auf und atmete tief durch, um sich wieder zu fangen.

„Wisst ihr eigentlich, was Professor White riskiert, um für euch beide da zu sein?!" sagte er zwar ein wenig gefasster, dass er nach wie vor enttäuscht von ihnen war, konnten sie ihm dennoch im Gesicht ablesen. „Sie will mit euch beiden reden, aber ihr wart ja nicht da, wo ihr hättet sein sollen."

Ein sehr strenger Blick ihres Patenonkels ließ die junge Hexe noch mal um ein großes Stück in sich zusammen schrumpfen.

„Wir konnten euch decken," sagte Sirius schließlich, denn er wollte nicht länger seine beiden Patenkinder mit dieser schuldbewussten Miene sehen und hoffte, dass ihre Unterstützung sie aufheiterten. Jilli und Harry sahen tatsächlich erleichterter aus.

„Ja?" fragte Harry und Sirius nickte beruhigend, während Remus mehr kritisch die Stirn runzelte. Wenn es nach Letzterem ginge, würde die Standpauke wohl noch länger dauern.

„Sagten, dass ihr noch bei Hagrid und Yuno seid. Also wenn sie fragt, versucht es so ernst zu erzählen wie möglich, denn An ist allgemein sehr gut darin Lügen zu erkennen. Allerdings auch nur, wenn sie Verdacht schöpft. Wir sagten ihr, dass Jilli mehr Vertrauenspersonen um sich herum bräuchte und wer ist eine größere Vertrauensperson als derjenige, der sie die letzten 16 Jahre aufgezogen hat?"

Er wandte sich mit einem Augenzwinkern an seine Patentochter, die nun auch ganz leicht wieder zu lächeln begann.

„Geht jetzt besser zu ihr."

Beide nickten zögerlich und begaben sich zum Büro der Schulleiterin. Sie hatten auf dem Weg dorthin wenig gesprochen, aber ihre Blicke sprachen Bände. Sie hatten beide Angst vor dem, was White sagen würde. Als sie das Büro betraten, saß die Professorin mit sehr ernster und nachdenklicher Miene hinter ihrem Schreibtisch. Ihre Haare waren zu einem Dutt hochgebunden und ließen sie dadurch glatt noch strenger wirken.

„Setzt euch," sagte sie hart und beide folgten auf der Stelle. Sie tauschten immer wieder mal bange Blicke miteinander aus, gesprochen hatten sie jedoch nicht. Stattdessen sahen sie ihre Professorin aufmerksam an, auch wenn sie sich vor dem fürchteten, was sie von ihnen verlangen würde.

„Ich denke, ihr wisst, warum ich heute mit euch beiden sprechen wollte?"

Harry und Jilli tauschten kurz einen Blick miteinder aus, dann nickte sie.

„Du ziehst mich von allem ab und willst, dass ich mich verstecke..." sagte Jilli. Es war keine Frage und dennoch sah sie ihre Patentante fragend an, hoffend, flehend, dass sie dies nicht tun würde und alles anders kommen möge.

„Ich ziehe dich von allem ab," sagte White und Jilli wurde das Herz schwer. Harry sah seine Schwester besorgt an und wollte der Professorin gerade ins Wort fallen, da hatte sie aber bereits weitergesprochen. „Weil ich will, dass du erlernst, wie du die dunkle Magie, die du absorbierst, schneller wieder in weiße Magie umwandeln kannst, als du die dunkle Magie in dir aufnimmst."

Jilli blickte niedergeschlagen zu Boden.

„Ich weiß, wie man dunkle Magie in weiße umwandelt," sagte sie leise. „Aber ich schaffe es nicht, dass die weiße überwiegt. Ich habe es versucht. Es hat nie geklappt. Was, wenn ich zu viel dunkle Magie aufnehme? Anna -"

„Ich weiß, wo vor du Angst hast," sagte die Hexe bestimmend und so sah Jilli vorsichtig auf. Die Augen der Schulleiterin waren fest und zuversichtlich. Sie waren so voller Stärke, Jilli wünschte, sie hätte ebenfalls diese Kraft in sich. „James und Lilli haben mit mir darüber gesprochen. Ich weiß, was du befürchtest. Ich werde dir zeigen, wie du diese Fähigkeit verstärkst, so dass du niemals an diese Grenze stoßen wirst und daher auch niemals Gefahr laufen wirst, tatsächlich zu einem _unverzeihlichen Ponester_ zu werden."

Beide hatten die Schulleiterin verwundert angesehen. So was war möglich?! Jilli hatte keine Ahnung, aber White nickte der jungen Hexe sanft zu. Es war eine unglaubliche Erleichterung, die sie spürte und die alle Last von ihren Schultern nahm. Es gab tatsächlich einen solchen Weg?

„Das einzige, was du dazu brauchst ist die Hilfe von Harry. Weil er Gryffindor's Magie besitzt."

Harry nickte sofort.

„Klar," sagte er, denn dass er ohne wenn und aber seiner Schwester dabei half stand für ihn außer Frage. White lächelte sanft.

„Voldemort weiß nun über Jilli Bescheid. Das können wir nicht mehr ändern. Aber wir können verhindern, dass er dich für seine eigenen Zwecke benutzt. Du kannst in Hogwarts bleiben, aber bleib wachsam. Wir haben keine Todesser hier drin, aber einige, die durchaus zukünftige Todesser sein könnten. Die Auroren, die im Schloss wache halten, werden vom Zaubereiministerium geschickt und auch bei ihnen bin ich mir nicht sicher, inwiefern sie wirklich noch für Scrimgeour arbeiten oder bereits von Voldemort umgedreht wurden. Halte dich also bedeckt und wo immer du dich aufhältst, geh sicher, dass du nicht alleine bist."

Jilli nickte sofort, froh darüber, dass White sie tatsächlich bei sich behielt und nicht einsperrte wie befürchtet. Die Schulleiterin sah sie weiterhin eindringlich und ernst an.

„Remus hat mir gesagt, dass du dich davor fürchtet die Fähigkeit der Magieabsorption zu oft zu nutzen. Es ist jedoch wichtig, dass du lernst mit ihr richtig umzugehen. Verstehst du was ich damit sagen will?"

Wieder nickte die junge Hexe, wenn auch nicht ganz so erfreut wie vorher. Sie verstand sehr wohl, was ihr Gegenüber von ihr verlangte und sie war bereit dazu, wenn es nur bedeutete, dass diese Erinnerung niemals eintraf, die sie an manchen Abenden nie einschlafen ließ.

„Harry?"

Der Schüler wandte sich der Direktorin aufmerksam zu.

„Brian wird gleichfalls hier bleiben und dir bei der Zerstörung der Horkruxe helfen. Noch musst du herausfinden, was der letzte Horkrux ist und alles kämpfen, tun oder widersetzen wird nichts bringen, wenn du diese Aufgabe nicht löst."

Er nickte verstehend. Richtig, er hatte diese Suche irgendwie schleifen lassen, nachdem in der letzten Zeit so vieles Schlag auf Schlag ablief.

„Richte dein Fokus darauf. Das Training rückt in den Hintergrund, da ich mich zuerst um Jilli's Training kümmern werde, was nicht bedeutet, dass du es einfach wegschieben kannst. Trainiere selbst. Nimm dir die Zeit. Dein Fokus sollte jedoch darauf liegen herauszufinden, was der letzte Horkrux ist."

Harry nickte erneut fest. Da sein Training zum Wohl seiner Schwester zurückgesteckt wurde, war es für ihn auch völlig in Ordnung. White nickte ebenfalls, dann stand sie auf, schritt zu einem Schrank rüber und holte etwas aus der Schublade heraus.

„Was mein Vater betrifft, so überlasse dies uns. Kingsley wird sich darum kümmern."

Sie schritt wieder zurück und legte eine weiße Kerze und drei kleine verkorkte Phiolen auf den Schreibtisch nieder.

„Das ist die Kerze, die ich bisher beim Training mit dir benutzt habe. Es ist eine spezielle Kerze, gekoppelt an deine Emotionen. Da es nichts bringt deine Emotionen mit Erinnerungen zu locken, die du schon kennst, habe ich hier drei neue. Du brauchst dazu kein Denkarium. Sobald du sie öffnest, wirst du die Erinnerung sehen. Geh also besser sicher, dass du ungestört bist und _bleibst_. Du wirst sie nicht einfach anhalten können, wenn es dir passt. Einmal entkorkt, wird sie bis zum Ende durchlaufen."

Er nickte, um zu zeigen, dass er sie verstanden hatte. White schien damit zufrieden zu sein, denn auch sie nickte beiden zu.

„Das wär's für heute," sagte sie und damit war das letzte Wort gesprochen. Harry und Jilli erhoben sich beide wieder und verließen nach einem Abschied das Büro. Sie waren nur kurz den Flur entlang geschritten, da hielt Harry mitten im Gang an und wandte sich seiner Schwester mit besorgtem Blick zu.

„Alles okay?"

Sie zögerte einen Moment, dann aber nickte sie beruhigend.

„Ja, jetzt schon," sagte sie ehrlich und wirkte auch nicht mehr ganz so betrübt wie in den letzten Tagen. Sie lächelte sanft.

„Es fühlt sich nur gerade etwas sehr überwältigend an, weißt du."

„Err -" machte Harry, der wirklich nicht wusste, was genau sie nun meinte. Jilli lachte als sie sein überrumpeltes Gesicht sah, welches in diesem Moment James mehr ähnelte als ihm wohl bewusst war.

„Es ist nur - seit Jahren hab ich diese Angst zu dieser Kreatur zu werden, die Voldemort folgt und die jeder, den ich liebe, verachtet. Ich hatte es nur Mum und Dad erzählt und nachdem sie gestorben waren, konnte ich mit keinem darüber reden. Die Angst war da und ich hab sie eigentlich nur unterdrückt. Bis heute. Zu wissen, dass du es nun auch weißt und Anna es wusste, macht es auf einmal leichter."

Harry nickte verstehend und lächelte gleichfalls erfreut. Er verstand nämlich genau, was sie damit meinte und wie es ihr jetzt ging. Er glaubte nicht, dass er es hätte solange aushalten können es für sich zu behalten ohne jemanden davon zu erzählen. Ganz gleich wie viel Angst er auch davor hatte. Dass man ihr diese Last bisher kaum angemerkt hatte zeigte ihm eher, wie stark seine Schwester tatsächlich war.


	36. Chapter 36

Oijoi! So, dieses Kapitel ist etwas länger geworden, was eigentlich nicht so gedacht war. Das Ende wurde nur länger als gedacht. Ohne das hätte dem Kapitel aber was wichtigem gefehlt und das andere wollte ich nicht kürzen, wenn ich es schon mal geschrieben habe. Dachte mir, wenn ihr es nicht lesen wollt, könnt ihr das ja überspringen ^^ Mir fällt es nur schwer etwas zu kürzen, womit ich eigentlich zufrieden bin. Insofern, ist hier mal ein etwas längeres Kapitel als die letzten Male. Baba!

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Heyho =)

Ich hatte jetzt die letzten Tage nen richtig üblen Migräneanfall und mir war davon so übel, dass ich mich sogar übergeben wollte. Joggen half zwar ganz gut dagegen, aber sobald ich nicht mehr joggte, kam das wieder zurück. Kommt das auch von der Pollenallergie? - Neugierig bin – Obwohl, ich glaub, im Winter hatte ich das schon auch mal und da waren es ja garantiert keine Pollen... Hatte glaub ich nur irgendwo mal gelesen, dass das auch von einer Pollenallergie stammen kann.

Hm, ja, das über Voldemort's Tochter in Cursed Child hat mir ein Freund erzählt. Ich habs ja mehr nur durchgeswitcht als wirklich gelesen. Für mich klingt es auch komisch, weil Dumbledore doch meinte, dass Voldemort nicht dazu fähig ist, zu lieben und er das verachtet. Sex hat ja irgendwo schon was mit Liebe zu tun. Die Andeutungen im Buch sah ich irgendwie als ne Art Verehrung von Bellatrix Seite an. Also Groupiemäßig und sie ihn eben abgrundtief begehrte. Ist so schwer vorstellbar für mich, dass da groß Liebe im Spiel war. Glaub nämlich auch, dass Voldemort nie jemand anderen, auch nicht Bellatrix, als jemand gleichberechtigten angesehen hat, aber wohl schon als jemand, der ihm wichtiger als seine normalen anderen Todesser wie z.B. Pettigrew war. Ne Beziehung zwischen den beiden mit einem Kind klingt dennoch echt merkwürdig Öö

Yap, Anna hatte dies sicherlich schon länger im Hinterkopf für den Fall, dass es raus kommen würde. Sie hat in CofX auch schon mal gesagt, dass sie mit so etwas nicht einfach so aufkommt, sondern sich schon länger darüber Gedanken macht, um vorbereitet zu sein. Remus will Jilli am Ende nur beschützen, hat zu ihr durch seine Erziehertätigkeiten als Patenonkel eine bereits sehr enge Verbindung. Nun, ich habe mir fest vorgenommen, was immer in der HP Fortsetzung auch passiert, ich möchte auf keinen Fall, dass die Storyline _wie erwartet schlecht_ abläuft. Es gibt ja so Dinge, wenn man sie liest, wo man teilweise genau ahnt, so wird es ablaufen, weil es immer so abläuft und das wäre richtig schlecht, weil es eben immer so abläuft und dann tut es das leider tatsächlich genauso, wie man es eben eigentlich nicht will, aber eben geahnt hat. (Langer verzwickter Satz Öö) Den unverzeihlichen Ponester einzuführen und dann nicht zu benutzen wäre schon etwas komisch XD Insofern wird er wohl auf jeden Fall auftauchen, nur wie, da hoff ich, dass es zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt auch gut ist. Ob sie nun Harry damit vergiften kann, der ja die Magie Gryffindor's hat, das lass ich mal als Frage stehen. In der Erinnerung hatte Jilli ja auch nur Lilli vergiften und nicht James.

Schon. Allan White, auch wenn ich ihn sehr übel in allen drei FF's schreibe, hatte durchaus ein Herz, was seine Liebe zu Inga White zeigt. Aber wenn man wie er über etwas nicht hinweg kommt und sich davon auffressen lässt, dann wird eben ein solcher Mensch draus, wie er schließlich geworden ist.

Jiah XD Ich hab das mit Todesser Lilli damals in CofX gesagt, dass die Erklärung bald käme, aber die Lhayphsas Kapitel haben mich dann irgendwie abgelenkt und ich hatte das total vergessen zu schreiben. Da wo wir jetzt in CofX stehen wäre es merkwürdig noch unterzubringen und fand es daher passender alles hier zu erklären, statt es noch mal krampfhaft in CofX aufzugreifen.

Thx fürs liebe Review =) Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 36 – The suspicion

Der März hätte nicht noch stressiger für Harry beginnen können. Seine UTZ-Fächer verschlangen fast seine gesamte Zeit und ohne Hermine's Hilfe hätte er schnell alles aufgeben können das je wieder aufzuholen. Sie half wo sie nur konnte und stellte ihm gute Zusammenfassungen zur Seite, so dass er weniger Zeit dafür aufbrachte als Ron, Ginny und die anderen rein stecken mussten.

Er wollte sich eigentlich direkt am Tag nach dem Gespräch mit White wieder an die Horkrux Suche setzen, aber Hermine's rügender Blick, weil er schon wieder im Stoff nach hing, machte ihm ein so großes schlechtes Gewissen, dass er sich zuerst wieder an die Bücher setzte. Eine Balance zwischen dem Alltag der Schule und seinem Tun die Zaubererwelt vor Voldemort's Herrschaft zu bewahren zu finden war alles andere als einfach.

Brian war ohnehin noch nicht bei ihm aufgetaucht und White hatte ihm schließlich gesagt, dass der Freund ihm bei der Suche unterstützen würde. Etwas, was Harry erleichterte, denn er hielt sehr viel von dem Freund.

Jilli hatte er nach dem Abend nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, obgleich er durch die Karte zumindest sicher ging, dass sie sich immer noch auf dem Schulgelände befand. Harry nahm einfach an, dass das Training mit White sie sehr beanspruchte und er sie deswegen nicht zu Gesicht bekam.

Genauso wenig traf er noch auf die Schulleiterin, aber damit hatte er bereits gerechnet, nachdem sie von ihm verlangte eigenständig zu trainieren.

Nun, verlangen und tun waren zwei verschiedene Dinge. Harry hatte so überhaupt keine Zeit sich in Ruhe eine Erinnerung anzusehen und seine Emotionen dabei zu kontrollieren. Hatte er mal fünf Minuten Verschnaufpause, so fand er sich nicht alleine vor und um in den Raum der Wünsche dafür zu gehen reichte die Zeit nicht. So lagen die Erinnerungen und die Kerze mehr oder weniger ohne angerührt worden zu sein in seiner Schublade verdeckt von Socken und Shirts.

„Bist du gar nicht neugierig, Mann?" fragte Ron bei einer eingelegten Pause zwischen zwei Stunden, welche die Freunde auf den Ländereien verbrachten. Sie genossen die Frühlingssonne und es war leichter an der frischen Luft zu lernen als in der muffigen Bibliothek.

„Doch," sagte Harry und setzte die Feder wieder ab. „Aber White sagte, ich solle sichergehen auch die Zeit für die Erinnerung zu haben, denn es gibt kein Stopp Knopf, falls etwas dazwischen kommt. Zeit ist etwas, dass ich gerade gar nicht habe."

„Die Erinnerungen laufen doch nicht davon," sagte Hermine streng und gab beide einen rügenden Blick. „Wir haben nur noch knapp 3 Monate bis zu den UTZ Prüfungen und Harry hängt im Stoff stark hinterher. Er muss jetzt jede Minute dafür aufbringen, um es wieder aufzuholen und gut abzuschneiden. Hast du dich eigentlich schon bei einem Auror um eine Ausbildung beworben?"

„Err -"

„Dacht ich mir schon," sagte Hermine und holte einige Papiere aus ihrer Schultasche heraus. „Das sind offizielle Anträge, die du alle ausfüllen musst. Lebenslauf, ZAG Noten und so weiter. Und du musst ein Essay schreiben, warum du Auror werden willst und das sollte mindestens zwei Seiten lang sein. Ich hab mir die Liste der noch freien Ausbilder angesehen und mit Kingsley gesprochen. Er ist der Meinung, dass für dich zwei Ausbilder in Frage kämen. Tria Mailabourni und Joe Baydon."

„Tria und Joe? Die beiden, gegen die ich duelliert habe?"

Hermine nickte.

„Glaub schon. Hab sie ja nicht gesehen, aber Kingsley meinte wohl, dass sie begeistert von dir waren und laut ihm sind die beiden sehr gute, vor allen Dingen aber erfahrene Auroren. Also, ich schlage vor, du setzt dich heute Abend hin und schreibst das Essay. Ich lese es dann durch und gebe es dir mit Verbesserungen wieder zurück. Vergiss aber nicht den Nebeltrank für Professor Slughorn fertig zu brauen! Es ist ja nicht mehr viel. Nur noch -"

„Schon klar!" sagte Harry und rollte mit den Augen.

„Atme mal wieder durch, Hermine," grinste Ginny amüsiert, welche die Absichten ihres Freundes sehr wohl verstand. Sie meinte es nur gut, das wussten sie auch alle, aber Harry hatte einfach andere Prioritäten, was Ginny mehr als alle anderen verstand.

„Ich mein doch nur," erklärte sich die junge Hexe ruhig. „Auch wenn sehr viel auf dem Spiel steht, aber wir sollten nicht nur um Voldemort herum leben. Das sagt auch Professor White."

„Wann hast du mit Professor White gesprochen?!" fragte Harry misstrauisch. Hermine aber zuckte unschuldig die Schultern.

„Erst am Anfang der Woche. Aber das mit dem nicht um Voldemort herum leben hat sie schon früher gesagt."

„Wieso warst du am Anfang der Woche bei ihr?!" fragte Harry immer noch misstrauisch. Wie kam es, dass er gar nicht mehr mit White sprach, Hermine aber schon?!

„Ich war nicht _bei_ _ihr_. Ich war bei Remus, weil ich noch Probleme in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste habe und sie war zufällig auch da. Sie war total nett. Hat mir gezeigt, was ich falsch mache und gut zugeredet, dass ich nicht so verbissen ran gehen solle. Das gilt auch für dich -" Und damit hatte sie ihn sehr eindringlich und rügend angesehen. „Du darfst dich nicht eine Sache verbeißen, sondern musst das Gesamtbild betrachten. Natürlich ist es wichtig was du tust, aber es wird dir besser gelingen und womöglich auch leichter fallen, wenn du die Schule ernster nimmst und das Werkzeug, was dir hier mitgegeben wird, auch benutzt statt in eine Schublade zu stecken, wo es vor sich hinrostet."

„Ist gut," wiederholte Harry sanfter. „Ich schreib das Essay noch und werd auch den Trank fertig brauen."

„Damit du Voldemort das Essay und den Trank vor die Füße schmeißen kannst?" fragte eine bekannte Stimme, die auf die Freunde zuschritt.

„Brian!" rief Hermine erfreut und auch die anderen sahen den Freud überrascht an als er sich zu ihnen auf die Wiese gesellte.

„Ich glaube zwar dass ein Fluch effektiver ist, aber da auch Voldemort dazu tendiert immer mit Worten zu beginnen wäre es auf jeden Fall ein Überraschungseffekt, wenn Harry ihm ne Rolle Pergament und nen Trank hinschmeißt. Sprachlos wäre er bestimmt für ne Sekunde."

„Witzig," sagte Harry und zuckte lediglich mit dem Mundwinkel, auch wenn der Freund noch so amüsiert grinste.

„Ich bin eigentlich hier, um dir mit den -" Er pausierte kurz, zog eine schiefe Grimasse, da sich um sie herum relativ viele andere Schüler befanden und nicht wenige beobachteten die kleine Gruppe neugierig. Ein paar Slytherins hatten sich sehr verdächtig in ihrer Nähe befunden und immer wieder auffällige Blicke hergeworfen. „ _Schrumpfmatzen_ zu helfen."

Ron prustete aus Versehen ungewollt los während Harry und Hermine den Freund verwirrt ansahen. Ginny kicherte, packte dann aber ihre Sachen und erhob sich.

„Ich sollte wirklich lernen und geh in die Bibliothek. Harry, viel Glück mit den _Schrumpfmatzen_. Angel dir nen Braven. Brian, wir sehen uns – und wehe du treibst ihm irgendwelche Flausen in den Kopf."

„Würd mir nicht im Traum einfallen," entgegnete dieser und blitzte Harry scharf an.

Sie gab ihrem Freund einen Kuss und verschwand dann schwunghaft zurück Richtung Schloss. Harry, der immer noch irritiert war, wandte sich mit fragenden Blick dem Freund zu.

„Oh-kay." sagte er, wenn auch sichtlich nach Worten ringend.

„Aber da Hermine's Argumente sehr einleuchtend sind, werde ich ihr kein Grund geben mir den Kopf abzureißen, sondern direkt sagen, dass ich nicht hier bin, um Harry von seinen Schulpflichten zu entführen."

Er gab der Schulsprecherin einen charmanten Blick und Harry sah verwundert, dass Hermine rot wurde und zu strahlen begann. Ron rollte indes mit den Augen und sein finsterer Blick brachte Brian dazu sich sofort abzuwenden und Harry zuzudrehen.

„Ich bin an den _Schrumpfmatzen_ dran," begann er nach einem kurzen Räuspern. „Oder an dem einen _Schrumpfmatz_ , dessen Identität noch fehlt. Konzentrier du dich also auf die UTZe und ich kümmere mich um den _Schrumpfmatz_."

Harry nickte zwar, aber sein Gesicht sprach offenbar Bände, denn Brian gluckste amüsiert.

„Ich hab ein Plan. Hättest du vielleicht gemacht, wenn du die Zeit und die Kontakte dazu hättest. Glück für uns alle: Ich hab die Zeit und die Kontakte dazu. Bin nah dran. Glaub ich jedenfalls. Ich meld mich, sobald ich was Handfestes hab."

„Okay, danke."

Harry vertraute Brian und glaubte auch daran, dass der Freund es hinbekam herausfinden, was das noch fehlende Horkrux ist, aber eine Frage beschäftigte ihn in dem Punkt dennoch tief und er sprach es auch ohne groß nachzudenken heraus. Gerade weil er Brian vertraute und als guten Freund sah, scheute er sich nicht davor es laut auszusprechen.

„Du wusstest vorher noch nichts von den Ho – uhm – _Schrumpfmatzen_ , meinte ich, nicht wahr?"

„Nope, wusste nichts."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Mir hat keiner was davon gesagt?!" fragte Brian mit dem Anflug eines amüsierten Grinsens. Für ihn lag die Antwort irgendwie auf der Hand, aber Harry sah ihn dämlich an.

„Ich meine, warum hat Dumbledore dir nichts davon erzählt? Du hättest alles, wofür ich Monate brauchte bestimmt in viel kürzere Zeit hingekriegt."

Brian gluckste heiter und begann mit dem Zauberstab kleine Luftbläschen zu erzeugen, die um sie herum zerplatzten und die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Schüler ablenkten.

„Du meinst, weil ich seine Intelligenz geerbt habe, hätte er mir das eigentlich eher zutrauen sollen?"

„Uhm -" machte Harry leicht unangenehm. Das war wohl so ungefähr das, was er sich dachte.

Ron und Hermine tauschten besorgte Blicke als klar wurde, dass dies eine Tatsache war, die den älteren Freund wohl eher schwer auf dem Herzen lag.

„Die Erinnerung, die du gesehen hast – wo Dumbledore und Ich uns trafen und er mich bat zurück nach England zu kommen, unser Gespräch ist nicht sehr gut zu Ende gegangen. Ich wusste, was seine verbrannte Hand zu bedeuten hatte. Bin schließlich ausgebildeter Heiler. Ich hab ihm gesagt, was ihn erwartet, aber er ahnte das bereits. Oder vielleicht hat ihm das auch ein anderer Heiler bereits mitgeteilt.

Bevor er sich verabschiedet hat an dem Tag, gestand er mir noch, dass er Anna vor 15 Jahren nicht hat friedlich einschlafen lassen, wie er Sirius, Remus und allen anderen erzählt hatte."

Harry, Ron und Hermine tauschten erneut tief besorgte Blicke, kam dieses Geständnis doch sehr überraschend für sie alle. Entsprechend ihrer Verwunderung wussten sie auch nicht wie sie am besten reagieren sollten. Brian lächelte milde.

„Ich hab ihn gefragt, warum er mir das ausgerechnet jetzt beichtet. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr wisst, wie jemand nach dem Kuss des Dementors noch existiert? Ich weiß mehr, weil ich mich durch mein Studium tiefer damit beschäftigt habe und kann mit Berechtigung sagen, dass der Tod barmherziger

gewesen wäre. Ich hab ihm vorgeworfen selbstsüchtig zu handeln und nur sein Gewissen zu erleichtern. Hab ihn nicht ausreden lassen, weil ich Panik vor dem hatte, was er sagen könnte. Wusste ja, was seine Hand zu bedeuten hatte und der Gedanke, dass er mich bittet das für ihn bei meiner biologischen Mutter zu beenden war nichts, worauf ich heiß war. Bin also einfach abgehauen. Nachdem ich auf seinem Wunsch zurück nach England zog, hatten wir nicht wirklich ein engeres Gespräch mehr miteinander.

Ich hab Aufträge erledigt, war hier und da bei Besprechungen. Das war's. Im Nachhinein weiß ich natürlich, dass das idiotisch von mir war. Hätte ich ihn ausreden lassen, hätte ich früher erfahren, dass Anna da draußen ist und lebt. Wahrscheinlich hat er es mir erzählt, weil er hoffte, dass ich mit ihr in Kontakt trete und sie ihn dann anhört, aber nach dem Gespräch hat er die Idee wohl wieder verworfen."

Harry nickte verstehend, auch wenn ihn das Gehörte bedrückte. Er war stets so voller Wut auf Voldemort gewesen, weil er ihm seine Eltern nahm, ihm wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass Dumbledore all die Jahre eine noch viel größere Wut auf diesen gehabt haben muss, weil er ihm seine Familie zerstört hatte. Nie hatte Dumbledore es Harry gegenüber auch nur mit einem Wort erwähnt... oder doch? Hatte er Andeutungen gemacht und ihm war es nur nie aufgefallen? Harry erlebte Dumbledore immer als fröhlichen Zauberer, nie hätte er geglaubt, dass dieser eine solche Vergangenheit mit sich trug.

Brian runzelte die Stirn als er die Stimmung bemerkte und gluckste auf einmal vergnügt.

„Leute, das ist nichts, was euch jetzt noch beschäftigen sollte. Es ist vorbei. Bringt nichts jetzt noch groß Trübsal zu blasen. Man kann die Vergangenheit nicht ändern."

Er wandte sich zurück an Harry.

„Hast du Jilli in den letzten Tagen eigentlich gesehen? Sie macht sich ziemlich rar."

„Uhm – Gesehen nicht. Aber sie in Hogwarts."

„Sicher?"

„Ja," antwortete Harry, denn die Karte der Marauder log schließlich nicht und laut der befand sich Jilli heil und sicher in ihrem Flur.

„Gut, dann geht sie offenbar nur mir aus dem Weg," stellte Brian schmunzelnd fest. „Seitdem ich was mit Kaylar habe, ist sie außergewöhnlich wortkarg geworden."

„Was soll sie denn auch groß sagen?" warf Ron belustigt ein. „Tolle Freundin? War ich dir nicht _alt_ genug?"

Hermine stieß Ron dafür den Ellenbogen in die Seite und Harry sah ihn dämlich an. Echt jetzt?! Brian verzog lediglich die rechte Augenbraue und beäugte den Freund kritisch. Ron schraubte schließlich sein anfängliches Grinsen ab und entschuldigte sich.

„Ist nur – jetzt mal echt, Brian. Ist Steward nicht über 1000 Jahre alt?! Wie ist es so mit jemanden zu gehen, der tausend Mal älter ist als man selbst?"

„Reif," kommentierte dieser simpel, schlug dem Freund freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und sprang auf.

„Harry, ich halte mich die nächsten Tage noch im Schloss in einem Gästezimmer auf. Komm vorbei, wenn du Fragen hast."

Brian ging seines Weges zurück ins Schloss und nun war es Ron, der verdutzt die Stirn runzelte.

„Reif?!" fragte er irritiert. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und vergrub sich wieder in sein Buch so wie es auch Hermine getan hatte.

* * *

Als Harry Jilli auch den Rest der Woche nicht zu Gesicht bekam und Remus und Sirius ihm mehr oder weniger zu verstehen gaben, dass auch sie die junge Hexe seit längerem nicht mehr begegnet waren, sich aber keine Sorgen machten und er solle das auch nicht, und er Professor White nie auf der Karte sah, wenn er rauf blickte, beschloss er entgegen dem Ratschlag der anderen seine Schwester einfach direkt im Schloss abzupassen, wenn er sie wieder auf der Karte fand.

Das ging besser bei den Rundgängen am Abend und so schlich er mit Hermine im Flur der Gästezimmer umher.

„Du solltest das wirklich sein lassen," flüsterte sie während beide um eine Ecke lugten, weil laut Karte jeden Moment Jilli dort auftauchen sollte. „Wenn deine Schwester sich zurückzieht, gibt es bestimmt Gründe. Vielleicht will sie einfach nur alleine sein?!"

„Ja ja," machte Harry genauso leise. „Ich will auch nur sichergehen, dass wirklich nichts ist."

„Harry!" zischte sie als er sie aus dem Flur heraus riss in der Erwartung gleich unauffällig seiner Schwester zu begegnen. Das war nicht der Fall und niemand trat aus dem Seitengang heraus. Ein Blick zurück auf die Karte verriet, Jilli hatte kehrt gemacht. Harry verengte unzufrieden die Augen.

„Lass uns zurück gehen," riet Hermine leise, aber er dachte gar nicht daran aufzugeben. Stattdessen schlichen sich die beiden wieder in einen anderen Seitengang, hüpften von der Treppe noch bevor diese sich in eine andere Richtung bewegte und tappsten so leise wie es ging den langen Gang entlang.

„Harry!" zischte Hermine erneut, doch er schlich zielgerade an der Wand entlang ohne die Freundin zu beachten, die Karte stets in den Händen, um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht noch mal einfach so die Richtung wechselte.

„Das ist so was von kindisch von dir!"

„Wenn du nach 17 Jahren plötzlich eine Schwester an deiner Seite hast, von der du Jahrelang nichts wusstest aber weißt, dass sie gerade eine schwere Zeit durchmacht, würdest du dich auch kindisch verhalten, um sicherzugehen, dass es ihr gut geht," zischte er jedoch genervt zurück. Damit hatte er den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, denn außer einem Augenrollen kam keine Wiederworte von Hermine mehr.

Jeden Moment würde es soweit sein. Sie ging den Gang entlang! Er musste nur heraus schreiten, wenn sie vorbei ging. Gleich. Gleich. Gleich.

„Harry!" zischte Hermine so leise wie es ging, da laut Karte Jilli so gut wie bei ihnen war. Da! In der Erwartung seine Schwester vorbei schreiten zu sehen, starrten beide die Luft vor sich an. Verdutzt blickte Harry wieder auf die Karte, aber da stand eindeutig Jilli Potter und sie schlenderte eindeutig den Gang entlang. Harry trat heraus und versuchte genauer hinzusehen. Nein, auch kein Leuchtkäfer weit und breit.

„Jilli?!" fragte er einfach mal so in die Leere hinein.

„Harry?!" kam es tatsächlich zurück. Harry und Hermine waren sofort stocksteif vor Schreck.

„Jilli?!" fragte Hermine vorsichtig und fasste vorsichtig mit der Hand in die Leere. Ihre Hand hielt an als sie auf Widerstand stieß. „Bist du unsichtbar?!"

Ein Moment herrschte knisternde Stille, dann jammerte Jilli verzweifelt.

„JA!"

Sie wimmerte während Harry und Hermine einander unangenehm ansahen. Gut, das erklärte natürlich warum sie in der letzten Zeit keiner mehr gesehen hatte.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er vorsichtig und hoffte, dass er zumindest in die richtige Richtung blickte. Er und Hermine konnten ihre Stelle zumindest erahnen, weil sie kontinuierlich schniefte.

„Ich versteh das auch nicht so genau -" _Schnief_. „Das lief alles nicht so, wie es laufen soll -" _Schnief_. „Ich dachte, ich wüsste was ich tue." _Schnief_. „Anna hat es mir doch auch sehr genau und gut erklärt und als sie da war hat es bei mir auch gut geklappt." _Schnief_. „Aber dann musste sie weg und ich wollte es alleine üben." _Schnief_. „Und plötzlich war ich unsichtbar." _Schnief. Schnief. Schniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii -_

„Okay, okay, okay," sagte Harry und hob beruhigend die Hände hoch. Er hoffte, dass sie sich tatsächlich da befand, wo er seine Hand nun ausstreckte, um sie tröstend zu streicheln. Gut, das war nicht wie gehofft ihre Schulter oder Arm, sondern ihr haariger Kopf, was also bedeutete, dass sie nicht mehr stand, sondern auf dem Flur saß, aber zumindest stimmte die Richtung. Hermine sah ihn mitfühlend an.

„Weiß Professor White davon?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Nein -" _Schnief_. „Ich hab mich nicht getraut ihr etwas davon zu beichten." _Schnief_. „Ich hab gelogen als sie mich aufsuchte und gemeint, ich sei erkältet -" _Schniiiiief_. „Dann hat sie das Schloss verlassen und ich dachte, dachte, dachte -" _Schniiiiiiiiiiiief._ Hermine's und Harry's Gesichter wurden immer mitfühlender und unangenehmer. Sie hatten absolut keine Ahnung, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollten, um die junge Hexe zu beruhigen.

„D-Dachte, dass ich das schon alleine hinkriege." _Schnief_. „Aber ich bin immer noch unsichtbar." _Schnief_.

Da Harry nun wusste, dass sie auf dem Boden saß und nicht stand, kniete auch er sich zu ihr hinab, hoffend, dass wenn er mit ihr auf Augenhöhe sprach, sie das besser tröstete. Hermine tat dasselbe und beide blickten sie die junge Hexe Mutmachend an.

„Du könntest doch jetzt noch zu Professor White gehen und sie um Hilfe bitten?" schlug Hermine vorsichtig vor. Es kam keine Antwort, dafür ein erneutes sehr langes Schniefen.

„Okay, offenbar nicht," murmelte sie verlegen.

„Vielleicht finden wir ja gemeinsam ein Weg, um dich wieder sichtbar zu machen?!" schlug Harry vor und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Hermine, welche jedoch mit großen Augen signalisierte, dass sie davon keine Ahnung hatte.

„Glaubst du?!" fragte Jilli leise und endlich schniefte sie nicht mehr. Harry nickte entschlossen.

„Wir könnten Sirius fragen?"

„Er kennt sich damit nicht aus. Ich war schon bei ihm."

„Remus? Tonks?"

„Dasselbe. Sagen, dass sie keine Heiler sind."

„Brian ist hier. Er ist doch ausgebildeter Heiler?! Er kann bestimmt helfen."

„Vorher wird er sich totlachen," murmelte seine Schwester schmollend.

„Ach was," sagte Harry jedoch. Dass er sich irrte, hätte schließlich jeder erkannt. Brian lachte und wie er lachte. Er lachte sich nicht tot, er lachte sich krumm und schief und krachte dabei förmlich von der Tischplatte, auf der er saß. Hermine wurde verlegen, Harry hingegen vergrub sein Gesicht hinter der Hand und ein Schnauben neben sich verriet ihm, was seine Schwester davon hielt.

* * *

Es dauerte wie es Harry vorkam eine halbe Ewigkeit, dass Brian seinen Lachanfall wieder in den Griff bekam. Das breite Grinsen hatte sein Gesicht jedoch nicht verloren und selbst wenn Jilli nicht unsichtbar gewesen wäre, jeder konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie mit verschränkten Armen und giftigem Blick dem Freund am liebsten eine verpasst hätte.

„Weißt du Ji, nimm das jetzt nicht persönlich, aber als ich dich kennenlernte, war mein erster Gedanke – Das Mädchen ist _echt_ komisch. Das heute beweist wiedermal, dass ich mit meinem ersten Eindruck recht hatte."

Brian hatte sein Regal nach einem Buch abgesucht, da traf ihn etwas hartes am Hinterkopf. Als er sich umdrehte und sich die Stelle mit der Hand rieb, sah er Harry und Hermine mit unangenehmen Blick auf dem Bett sitzen. Zwischen ihnen war eine große Lücke, wo wohl Jilli saß und dass die Zahnpastatube auf dem Boden von ihr geschmissen wurde stand außer Frage.

„Wie soll ich das _nicht_ persönlich nehmen?!" schnaubte sie giftig.

„In dem du es _nicht_ persönlich nimmst?!" sagte er sehr langsam als ob er tatsächlich nicht verstand, warum sie so beleidigt reagierte.

„Das war aber persönlich!" blaffte sie böse.

„Okay, was tun wir jetzt?" fragte Harry, bevor Brian noch mal etwas zurückwerfen konnte. „Ist das das gesuchte Buch?" Er deutete auf das in Brian's Hand, welcher er gerade rausgeholt hatte als er unsanft von der Tube an seinem Schädel daran erinnert wurde, dass er besser nicht immer das aussprechen sollte, was ihm gerade in den Sinn kam.

„Yop," sagte er und blätterte es nach der gesuchten Seite durch. „Ji's Unsichtbarkeit rührt aus einem Ungleichgewicht im Prozess der Magieumwandlung her. Sprich, wenn sie auf einmal zu viel Magie umwandelt. Das hat eine Kollision zur Folge und, während Zauberer und Hexen dadurch normal nur umkippen und für einige Tage außer Gefecht sind, verlieren Ponester offenbar ihre feste Gestalt."

„Kannst du das rückgängig machen?" fragte Harry, da Jilli leider beschlossen hatte den Freund mit Schweigen zu bestrafen. (Was seiner Meinung nach wenig Sinn machte, denn schließlich war doch sie diejenige, die seine Hilfe brauchte und nicht umgekehrt.)

„Wenn nicht müsste Jilli einfach nur 3 Monate warten, damit es vergeht."

„3 MONATE?!" sagte sie entsetzt. Brian lachte erneut aus Versehen los und während Harry und Hermine begriffen, dass dies ein Scherz war, traf den Freund zum zweiten Mal etwas hartes. Diesmal war es eine volle Getränkedose, die ihn mitten auf die Brust traf, geschmissen natürlich von Jilli.

„Das ist _nicht_ witzig!" blaffte sie erzürnt. Brian verkniff sich sein Lachen nur sehr hart, das Schmunzeln hingegen blieb.

„Ich find es zum schreien," kommentierte er breit grinsend. „Ich brau den Trank ja schon, Ji. Wobei – Du bist die Trankmischerin hier?"

Und so saßen die vier um 11 Uhr Nachts im Kerker für Zaubertränke zu viert an einem Tisch um einen brodelnden Krug, schnitten Zutaten zurecht und schwiegen. Harry warf immer wieder mal Blicke zu Brian, der das Schmunzeln einfach nicht unterlassen konnte, und dann wieder zur anderen Richtung, wo die unsichtbare Jilli sitzen musste und womöglich mit giftigem Blick Feuer spie.

„Wisst ihr, woran mich das erinnert?" warf Brian irgendwann in der Stille ein. Hermine und Harry hatten gleichfalls nicht gewagt zu sprechen.

„Jilli's und mein's erster gemeinsamer Auftrag für den Orden des Phönix."

Hermine und Harry sahen neugierig auf.

„Das war kurz nach der Wiedereinberufung des Orden vor 2 ½ Jahren. Der Hauptauftrag war ein Buch von befreundeten Zauberern aus einem kleinen Vorort in Frankreich zu beschaffen. Engländer, die dorthin gezogen waren. Ein Nebenauftrag, den jedes Mitglied immer hatte war es, andere davon zu überzeugen, dass Voldemort tatsächlich wieder zurück war. Jilli nahm die Nebenaufgabe ein _klein wenig_ sehr viel wichtiger als die Hauptaufgabe."

* * *

Vor 2 ½ Jahren

„Kennst ihr die beiden, mit denen wir uns treffen sollen?" fragte Jilli während sie mit Brian und Kila am helllichtem Tag einen Pfad zu einem kleinen Dorf entlang schritt.

„Nö," antwortete Kila.

„Ich hatte mal kurz etwas mit ihnen zu tun. Hab ein Fluch gebrochen, der auf einem ihrer Anwesen lag," sagte Brian. „Sind schon okay, aber vielleicht auch etwas – sagen wir überheblich."

„Etwas überheblich?" wiederholte sie und beäugte ihn mit kritischem Blick. Brian zuckte kurz mit dem Mundwinkel.

„Na ja, wer Geld hat – du weißt schon."

„Tu ich das?!" entgegnete sie und runzelte finster die Stirn. Brian blickte sie daraufhin verwirrt an. Verstand sie das etwa wirklich nicht?

„Wer Geld hat glaubt, er könne sich alles erlauben und ist dann auch entsprechend überheblicher in seinen Äußerungen," erklärte er schließlich, doch das machte es offenbar nicht besser.

„Das sind grauenhafte Vorurteile!" sagte sie entrüstet. „Mir hat jedenfalls noch keiner gesagt, dass ich überheblich wäre."

„Du bist auch nicht stinkreich?!" entgegnete er amüsiert. „Fleur hat mir erzählt, dass du in einer einfachen Hütte mit deinem Adoptivvater lebst."

Jilli schmollte unverständlicherweise, denn Brian hatte nicht das Gefühl, als ob er irgendetwas falsches gesagt hätte. Kila hingegen grinste leise.

„Ich kenne aber Leute, die nicht unbedingt arm sind und sie sind alles andere als überheblich!" setzte sie erneut an. Brian schmunzelte kopfschüttelnd.

„Deswegen heißt es Vorurteil und nicht Tatsache. Aber, du wirst gleich sehen, was ich meine. Nach dir, Jimá."

Er deutete ihr höflich an vor ihm das Gelände zu betreten und das tat sie nach einem unzufriedenem Blick auch.

„Wen kennst du denn, der reich ist?" fragte er neugierdehalber. „Kila? Du bist doch nicht stinkreich?"

„Err – nein bin ich."

„Also meintest du nicht Kila?"

„Ich hab nicht reich gesagt," warf sie bissig zurück. „Nur nicht arm. Nur weil man sich ein gutes und großes Haus leisten kann heißt es nicht, dass man reich und überheblich ist."

Die drei stoppten vor der großen Tür der wirklich sehr großen Villa und klingelten. Ein Hauself öffnete und sah alle drei erwartungsvoll und durchaus herablassend an. Ein Seitenblick von Brian an Jilli reichte, damit sie die Augen rollte.

„Hauselfen zu haben heißt nicht, dass man stinkreich und arrogant ist," zischte sie ihm leise zu und wandte sich mit sehr freundlicher Miene an den Hauself.

„Guten Tag. Wir haben ein Termin mit Mr und Mrs Nelson?"

Der Hauself beäugte die drei weiterhin mit herablassenden Blick.

„Haben Sie das?!" fragte er skeptisch und wieder gab Brian Jilli ein vielsagenden, rechthaberischen Blick. Es dauerte etwas, aber am Ende saßen sie zu dritt im Wohnzimmer vor den beiden Hauseigentümern. Jilli gab es nicht zu, aber die Einrichtung war tatsächlich sehr nobel und schrie förmlich danach, dass die Eigentümer sehr viel Geld besaßen.

„Vielen Dank für das Buch," sagte Jilli als Mr Nelson ihnen das übergab.

„Aber gerne doch," sagte er höflich und auch sehr freundlich, was wiederum Jilli dazu veranlasste Brian einen rechthaberischen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Wir helfen Professor Dumbledore doch immer gerne," sagte seine Frau genauso höflich und nippte ein wenig an ihrer Tasse Tee. „Ich meine, man kennt sich schon sehr lange und ist gut befreundet. Damals hat er uns das Buch übergeben, weil wir es brauchten. Da ist es selbstverständlich, dass wir es zurückgeben, wenn er es benötigt. Allerdings frage ich mich, ob er wirklich langsam senil wird."

„Senil?" fragte Jilli verwirrt. Kila blieb ruhig während Brian genauso die Stirn runzelte wie auch Jilli. Mrs Nelson legte ihre Tasse nieder und sah alle drei sehr vielsagend an als ob sie bei ihnen eine Bestätigung suchte für ihren Verdacht.

„Na, was ich so aus dem Propheten lese. Ich mein, Der-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf soll wieder zurück sein?! Nach 13 Jahren Frieden? Ich ahnte schon immer, dass mit dem jungen Harry Potter etwas nicht stimmt, denn wie sollte jemand noch normal bleiben, wenn er eine Narbe in Form eines Blitzes auf der Stirn trägt, aber dass sich jemand wie Dumbledore davon anstecken lässt."

„Anstecken?!" wiederholte Jilli und ihr Stirnrunzeln hatte sich längst zu einem finsteren Blick gewandelt.

„Man sollte heutzutage nicht alles glauben, was in einer Zeitung wie dem Propheten steht," sagte Brian diplomatisch und lächelte freundlich. „Auch die wollen nur ihre Auflagen verkaufen."

„Da haben sie nicht ganz unrecht, junger Mann, aber ich stehe auch in Kontakt mit vielen Freunden in England. Viele von ihnen arbeiten im Zaubereiministerium und ich weiß aus erster Hand, dass auch dort niemand an diese verrückte Geschichte glaubt. Es heißt viel eher, dass der junge Harry Potter sich im Labyrinth des Trimagischen Turniers verirrt hat und es nur einem dunklen Zauber zu verdanken hatte, dass er es doch noch heraus schaffte.

Dass es das Leben des anderen Jungen gekostet hat, hat er wohl nicht verwunden. Schrecklich. Da überlebte er den Mord an seinen Eltern nur um 14 Jahre später durch einen Fluch der dunklen Künste verrückt zu werden."

„ER IST NICHT VERRÜCKT!" donnerte Jilli wütend. Brian räusperte sich auffällig, da das Nelson Ehepaar sichtlich verwundert, wenn nicht gar schockiert von der herben Reaktion der Hexe war.

„Uhm," versuchte er die Sache schnell herunter zu spielen. „Jeder hat darüber wohl eine eigene Meinung. Nun, ich kann ihnen versichern, Professor Dumbledore ist _nicht senil_. Er vertritt nur eine andere Meinung, was aber auch nachvollziehbar ist. Wir wissen schließlich alle, wie außergewöhnlich er für die Zaubererwelt ist."

„Auch das ist wahr," stimmte Mr Nelson angenehm zu. Mrs Nelson hingegen gab ein verächtliches Geräusch von sich, was Jilli noch mehr zum kochen brachte.

„Wieso glauben sie dreckigen Lügen aber nicht einem Freund?" fragte sie aufgebracht.

„Junge Dame," sagte Mrs Nelson ernst. „Soll das heißen, sie glauben tatsächlich, dass Der-Dessen-"

„Voldemort," sagte sie fest noch bevor die alte Dame den Satz beenden konnte. „Ja! Ich glaube, dass er wieder zurück ist."

Kila zuckte entsetzt auf da Mr und Mrs Nelson feuerrot im Gesicht wurden. Brian hingegen versteckte sein Gesicht hinter der Hand und stöhnte.

„Wir sollten jetzt gehen," sagte er sofort, da das Ehepaar bereits am schnauben war, Jilli sich aber fest und entschlossen aufbäumte.

„Nur weil man eine Gefahr nicht sieht, heißt es nicht, dass es sie nicht gibt," sprach die junge Hexe jedoch weiter. „Sie lebten doch zu der Zeit bereits als Voldemort an die Macht kam. Wollen sie wirklich, dass es wieder so wird?! Es ignorieren und so tun als ob es nicht da wäre, wird genau das hervorrufen. Und Harry Potter ist nicht verrückt. Die Narbe macht ihn nicht zu einem kranken Menschen! Er - "

„OKAY!" sagte Brian laut und zog Jilli mit sich auf die Beine. „Vielen Dank für ihre Gastfreundschaft. Wir gehen besser. Einen schönen Tag noch. Mr Nelson. Mrs Nelson. Alles gute. Danke für das Buch."

Kila war ebenfalls sofort aufgestanden und folgte Brian's auffordernden Blicken zur Tür rüber ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Jilli wurde von ihm hastig mitgezogen und zwar so schnell, sie konnte sich weder wehren noch richtig protestieren, so schnell waren sie aus dem Haus geflüchtet.

„Was sollte das, Tonks?!" fauchte sie verärgert als sie weit genug wieder aus dem Anwesen draußen waren.

„Was sollte das?!" wiederholte er mit verrückter Stimme. „Was sollte das, was du getrieben hast?!"

„Ich hab nur versucht den Auftrag auszuführen! Sie davon überzeugen, dass Voldemort wieder zurück ist."

„Wir sollen sie _überzeugen_ , nicht dazu bringen uns einen dunklen Fluch aufzuhalsen, was Mrs Nelson drauf und dran war, wenn wir nicht schleunigst abgehauen wären. Ganz zu Schweigen von dem Hauselfen, der uns fast mit Gewalt hinausbefördert hätte."

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht," sagte sie entrüstet aber Kila räusperte sich sanft.

„Der Zauberstab lag gefährlich nah bei ihr," sagte die Freundin vorsichtig. „Und wenn sie es nicht getan hätte, dann wohl der Hauself und ich weiß nicht, von wem der Fluch böser gewesen wäre."

„Wir sollen überzeugen, wen man überzeugen kann," sagte Brian, da Jilli noch immer unzufrieden und verärgert da stand. „Und die Familie kann man nicht überzeugen. Die werden ihre Meinung erst ändern, wenn Voldemort direkt vor ihrer Tür steht. Man kann nichts erzwingen, Jimá. So was kann nur nach hinten los gehen."

„Aber das ist doch bescheuert!" entgegnete sie immer noch aufgebracht. „Ich mein, sie sind mit Dumbledore befreundet. Und nun sagen sie, dass Harry verrückt ist? Gestern war er noch der Junge, der überlebt hat und heute ist er verrückt?!"

„Jiah," machte Brian mit musternder Miene. „Du bist erst ausgeflippt als Mrs Nelson das über Harry gesagt hat."

„Ich bin nicht ausgeflippt!" sagte sie entrüstet.

„Kann es sein, dass du in einer besonderen Beziehung zu Harry Potter stehst?"

„W-Was?!" stotterte sie überrumpelt und war nun weniger feurig. Brian gluckste amüsiert.

„Er ist dir auf jeden Fall wichtig, sonst wärst du nicht zur Furie geworden. Und wichtiger als Dumbledore, denn du konntest dich noch kontrollieren als Mrs Nelson ihn beleidigt hat. Diplomatie ist etwas anderes."

„Sie war überheblich!" konterte Jilli, um sich zu verteidigen und prompt blitzte Brian sie triumphierend an.

„Aha!"

Jilli, die begriff woher sein überlegener Ausdruck rührte, rümpfte sich die Nase und schmollte schließlich.

„Gut, die waren überheblich," murmelte sie widerwillig. Kila kicherte, schlang ihren Arm um Jilli ihren und führte sie mit sich vom Haus weg während Brian neben ihnen her schlenderte. „Aber nicht jeder ist so, nur weil man Geld hat. Das Vorurteil ist schlecht und sollte gar nicht sein."

Brian lachte bellend auf.

„Lass mich raten – Deine biologischen Eltern waren stinkreich?"

„Sie waren nicht stinkreich," sagte Jilli empört.

„Hatten sie Hauselfen?!"

„Das macht sie nicht stinkreich!"

Brian grinste breit und schlenderte pfeifend weiter. Jilli sah Kila entrüstet an aber die Freundin lächelte sanft. Natürlich hätte Brian fragen können, warum Jilli bei ihrem Patenonkel in einer Hütte aufwuchs, wenn ihre biologischen Eltern, die wohl nicht mehr lebten, so viel Geld hatten, dass sie mit ihm in einer Villa hätten zusammen leben können. Er ahnte aber, dass dies womöglich etwas war, worüber sie nicht reden wollte, also fragte er gar nicht erst danach.

„Wie auch immer," sagte er schließlich, um nicht noch länger darüber zu diskutieren. „Sehr diplomatisch war das Gespräch gerade jedenfalls nicht."

„Ich hab's versucht," sagte Jilli nachdrücklich. „Die hielten Dumbledore für senil, obwohl man seit Jahren befreundet ist. Die glauben Zeitungen mehr als dem Wort eines Freundes."

„Du bist erst ausgeflippt als sie Harry für verrückt erklärten."

„Ich bin nicht ausgeflippt!"

Brian warf Kila einen vielsagenden Blick zu, aber sie winkte beschwichtigend ab.

„Zieh mich da nicht mit rein. Ich hab Jimá zu gern, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie überreagiert hat."

„Danke," grinste Brian und wandte sich mit überlegenem Grinsen wieder an die andere junge Hexe. Jilli rollte mit den Augen, verweilte jedoch in Stille statt ein Kommentar von sich zu geben.

„Bist du ne Art Harry Potter Groupie?!" fragte Brian schmunzelnd und schon hatte er sie wieder aus der Reserve gelockt, denn prompt war sie wieder Feuer und Flamme sich über sein Unverständnis aufzuregen.

* * *

Heute

Der Trank brodelte ruhig vor sich hin während Hermine und Harry verwirrt dem breit schmunzelnden Brian ansahen. Es dauerte ein winzig kleinen Moment, dann flog dem jungen Zauberer die Zwiebel an den Kopf.

„Idiot!" zischte Jilli und obwohl sie unsichtbar war, ahnte Harry, dass sie noch immer Feuer spie.

„Und wieso erinnert dich das hier und jetzt an damals?!" fragte Hermine unangenehm. Brian sah aus als ob er erneut von einer Zwiebel getroffen worden wäre, räusperte sich jedoch und füllte die Flüssigkeit in einen kleinen Becher ab.

„Weil du das heute genauso witzig findest wie damals?!" sagte Harry und das breite Grinsen des Freundes gab ihm recht.

„Schön, dass du mich verstehst," sagte Brian mit einem Augenzwinkern, dann reichte er die kleine Tasse an die unsichtbare Stelle. „Zum Wohl, Ji."

Die drei beobachteten wie sich die Tasse bewegte und warteten gebannt darauf, dass Jilli wieder ihre richtige Form annahm.

„Das schmeckte richtig bitter," würgte sie hervor,

„Medizin schmeckt niemals angenehm," entgegnete Brian.

Harry und Hermine warteten immer noch gebannt und gerade als sie einen irritierten Blick miteinander austauschen wollten, wurde alles schwarz. Gerade noch sah Harry den Kerker und seine Freunde um einen Tisch mit einem brodelnden Krug in der Mitte und im nächsten Moment war es weg und nichts als komplette Dunkelheit um ihn herum.

„Hallo?!" versuchte Harry zu sprechen, aber seine Stimme gab kein Laut von sich. „Jilli? Hermine? Brian?" Keine Antwort. Dafür verging die Dunkelheit und Harry sah Jilli und Dumbledore. Sie waren nicht mehr im Kerker, sie waren in einem sehr warm eingerichtetem Zimmer.

„Jimá," sagte Dumbledore bestimmend. Dies musste irgendwann während Harry's fünftem Schuljahr gewesen sein, denn die Hand des Zauberers war noch nicht verbrannt und Jilli unterschied sich auch nicht viel von der jetzigen Jilli, die er kannte. „Du kannst hier nicht einfach so auftauchen."

„Weißt du überhaupt, was die Leute da draußen über dich sagen?" entgegnete die junge Hexe jedoch ohne auf die Aufforderung ihres Gegenübers eingegangen zu sein.

„Die sagen, du bist senil und Harry sei verrückt."

„Jimá," wiederholte Dumbledore sanft, aber erneut wurde er einfach übergangen.

„Die stellen ihn hin als wäre er ausgeflippt und total krank im Hirn. Das sind keine Mitschüler, die Gerüchte verbreiten. Das ist der Tagesprophet! Das Zaubereiministerium! Das mit den Dementoren... Es geht ihm nicht gut. Das spüre ich."

„Du _spürst_ das?" fragte Dumbledore mit kritischer Miene. Jilli verstummte und schluckte hart. Der Blick des Schulleiters hatte sich verhärtet. „Warst du bei ihm?!"

„N-Nein," stotterte sie unsicher, schluckte aber erneut hart. Ihr Gesicht sagte genau das Gegenteil aus und je länger der Zauberer sie so streng ansah, desto kleiner wurde sie. „Nicht _bei_ ihm," setzte sie sehr leise hinzu. „Nur in seiner Nähe."

Dumbledore schüttelte frustriert den Kopf und hatte sie bestimmend angesehen.

„Jimá, du kannst das nicht tun. Du bist noch nicht soweit. Dass du seine Gefühle so stark spürst in ein weiterer Beweis dafür, wie schädlich die Stärke eurer Verbindung ist. Noch spürt Harry nichts davon, aber auch nur, weil du eine bessere Kontrolle über deine Fähigkeiten hast. In einem unkontrollierbaren Moment könnte genau das eintreffen, was wir all die Jahre zu verhindern versuchten."

„Ich weiß," sagte sie, klang jedoch wenig einsichtig und mehr als ob sie drauf und dran war wieder zu bocken.

„Du kannst das, was der Tagesprophet schreibt oder was andere über deinen Bruder sagen, nicht auf die Waagschale legen. Deine Gefühle zu kontrollieren ist das wichtigste, um die Kontrolle über deine Fähigkeiten zu stärken."

„Ich leg es auf keine Waagschale," widersprach sie fest. „Ich reagiere normal. Er ist mein Bruder. Und er weiß nicht mal, dass es mich gibt!"

„Was nur zu eurer beiden Schutz beiträgt."

„So wie Sirius, der nicht weiß, dass Brian sein Sohn ist?!"

Dumbledore schüttelte erneut betrübt den Kopf, seine Stimme hatte er im Gegensatz zu der Hexe nicht erhoben und klang auch wesentlich milder als er sprach.

„Sirius muss sich erst noch an vieles gewöhnen. Seine Zeit in Askaban war lang und hat viele Schäden hinterlassen. Er muss erst mit sich selbst ins Reine kommen. Dass wir ihm die Wahrheit noch nicht mitteilen, war nicht meine Entscheidung allein. Brian wollte ihn auch erst kennenlernen, bevor er sich ihm als seinen Sohn zu erkennen gibt."

„Weil ihr beide Angst davor habt, wie er reagiert. Genauso wie ich im Bezug auf Harry. Je länger er mich nicht kennt, umso eher -"

Sie brach ab. Dumbledore wusste sehr wohl, worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Er wird dich akzeptieren, Jimá."

„Das weißt du nicht," fuhr sie gekränkt fort. „Gerade jetzt, wo all diese Lügen über ihn verbreitet werden... Ich spüre, dass er sich alleine und unverstanden fühlt. Und ich kann nichts dagegen tun! Ich möchte zu ihm gehen und sagen, dass ich hinter ihm stehe, dass er mich hat. Aber stattdessen kann ich nichts dergleichen tun und muss tatenlos mitansehen, wie es ihm immer schlechter geht.

Sirius und Remus sagen die ganze Zeit, dass alles okay ist aber nichts ist okay! Ich weiß, dass ihr mich alle belügt, weil ich es spüren kann. Ich spüre, dass er nicht okay ist."

„Du darfst es aber nicht spüren," sagte Dumbledore nach wie vor mild.

„Ich kann es aber nicht einfach abstellen!" sagte sie aufgebracht und unbeabsichtigt auch nachdrücklicher als sie ahnte, denn diese Welle, die sie damit ausstieß, die spürte sie sogar selbst. Dumbledore sank in sich zusammen und wäre fast zu Boden gesunken, wenn Jilli nicht rechtzeitig reagiert hätte. Sie stürmte auf den Zauberer zu und stützte ihn.

„Es tut mir leid," sagte sie sofort. „Es tut mir leid. Albus, ich wollte nicht... Es tut mir leid."

Dumbledore atmete schwer ein und ließ sich von der Hexe auf das Sofa führen, wo er sich hinsetzte und langsam seine Fassung zurückgewann. Jilli hatte ihm die Magie gezogen und das nicht zu knapp. Sie wollte es nicht, es war einfach passiert.

„Es tut mir leid," wiederholte sie leise. Sie musterte ihn mit banger Miene, aber Dumbledore nickte ihr schließlich beruhigend zu. „Ich... Ich sollte zurück nach Frankreich gehen..."

Sie sah traurig zu Boden und blickte erst wieder auf als sie die Hand des Schulleiters auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Sein Ausdruck war warmherzig und mitfühlend.

„Dränge dich nicht, Jimá. Eines Tages, wenn du bereit dazu bist, wird Harry es auch sein."

„Und wenn ich niemals bereit dazu bin?" murmelte sie traurig. „Ich streng mich nun schon solange an, aber es ist nie genug."

„Du wirst einen Weg finden. Da bin ich mir sicher. Bis dahin, passe ich auf ihn auf und du passt gut auf dich selbst auf."

Das Bild verschwamm und ein Vogelzwitschtern und ein weiterer vertrauter Geruch weckte Harry schließlich aus dieser Situation. Als er seine Augen aufschlug verstand er auch, warum ihm der Geruch so vertraut war, denn er befand sich nicht mehr im Kerker – Er befand sich in seinem eigenen Bett im Jungenschlafsaal. Ron schnarchte auf seinem Bett daneben tief und fest und auch Seamus, Neville und Dean schliefen seelenruhig. Harry blinzelte irritiert, schnappte sich seine Brille und musterte alles um ihn herum. Er trug auch nicht mehr seine Sachen, sondern sein Schlafanzug. Er griff nach seinen Sachen, hoffend, dass die Karte noch immer in seiner Tasche war, was zum Glück der Fall war. Er öffnete sie, um nachzusehen, wo die anderen waren. Hermine befand sich im Mädchenschlafsaal, Brian und Jilli hingegen – Ah, gefunden. Im Büro von Professor White mit Professor White darin.

Harry wartete nicht, sondern zog sich schnell seine Sachen über und rannte so schnell er konnte ebenfalls zum Büro der Schulleiterin. Er war gerade um die Ecke gebogen, da sprang der Wasserspeier zur Seite und Brian kam ihm entgegen.

„H-Hey," sagte Harry überrascht. Der Freund blieb mit kritischem Blick vor ihm stehen.

„Hey," entgegnete dieser gleichfalls. Harry sah an ihm vorbei aber Jilli folgte nicht aus dem Büro heraus und so sah er Brian auffordernd an. „Wo ist Jilli?! Was ist gestern Abend passiert?!"

„Hier," sagte seine Schwester. Harry zuckte zusammen, kam die Stimme doch direkt von vorne, wo eindeutig niemand stand. Harry verzog das Gesicht zu einer Fratze.

„Es hat nicht geklappt?!"

„Nein," grummelte sie brummig. „Sorry, stattdessen hab ich dir und Hermine gestern Abend aus Versehen Magie geraubt."

„Schon gut," sagte Harry sofort. „Leben noch..." setzte er mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns hinzu, da er sehr wohl ahnte, wie schuldig sich seine Schwester gerade fühlen musste. Nach dem Traum, von dem er sehr wohl glaubte, dass es wieder eine unabsichtlich gezeigte Erinnerung von ihr war, erst recht. „Und was jetzt?! Was hat Professor White gesagt?"

Brian hatte wieder sein bekanntes Schmunzeln im Gesicht also ahnte Harry bereits, dass er es witzig fand, seine Schwester womöglich weniger. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Unsichtbarkeit eine Nebenwirkung von Jilli's Training war. Weil sie es so übermäßig wollte, hatte sich etwas in ihrem Körper verändert, was ihre Fähigkeit eine Form anzunehmen beeinflusste. Brian's Trank, der helfen sollte, hätte es auch getan – wenn es sich bei Jilli nicht zufälligerweise um einen Ponester gehandelt hätte, das nur überlebt hatte, weil es sich an Gryffindor's Magie gebunden hatte.

Nachdem gestern Abend Jilli ihm und Hermine Magie entzogen hatte und beide dadurch in den Schlaf versetzte, brachten sie sie zurück in ihre Schlafsäle, damit sie sich ausruhen konnten. Brian und Jilli hingegen schickten Anna eine Nachricht, woraufhin sie sofort zurückkehrte und beiden erst mal den Kopf in ihrem Büro abriss.

Erst dann teilte sie ihnen mit, woher die Unsichtbarkeit herrührte und warum es _keinen_ Grund zur Besorgnis gab. Alles was Jilli tun konnte war warten bis es vorüber ging.

* * *

„Also bleibt sie jetzt erst mal _unsichtbar_?" fragte Ron verwundert während die Freunde durch den Korridor auf dem Weg zu Fortgeschrittene Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gingen.

„Ja, tut _sie_ ," antwortete die Person, von der alle am wenigsten erwartet hatten, dass sie auch nur in ihrer Nähe war.

„Jilli?!" fragte Ginny vorsichtig.

„Ja," sagte sie kleinlaut. „Mir war langweilig. Ich hab Remus nie als Lehrer erlebt und der Unterricht Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war in Beauxbatons nie sonderlich interessant. Was dagegen, wenn ich euch Gesellschaft leiste?!"

Harry grinste als sie ins Klassenzimmer schritten, er sich auf seinen Platz setzte und Ron wie immer daneben platz nehmen wollte, jedoch ohne Umschweife hart zur Seite gedrückt wurde. Er sah Harry überrascht an, aber der lachte aus Versehen lauter als beabsichtigt. Ron setzte sich daraufhin neben Neville. Lupin, der das ein wenig misstrauisch beobachtete, verzog schließlich die Augenbraue. Harry aber lächelte unschuldig.

In dieser Stunde erlernten sie einen Luftzauber, der es ihnen ermöglichen sollte, bei einem Angriff Schutz hinter einem Luftstrudel zu finden. Die einen bekamen den Strudel nicht hin und setzten stattdessen ein Sog in Kraft (So Dean Thomas, dessen Wirbel nicht nur ihn, sondern gleich auch noch Neville und die Patil Schwestern gegen die Wand stieß.), andere wiederum schafften einen kleinen, netten Strudel (So Hermine und Ginny, was Remus mit einem freundlichen Lächeln bedachte.) und andere wiederum entfachten einen großen Sturm, der am Ende sämtliche Schüler gegen die Wand knallte – so wie Harry.

„Ups," gluckste er und verkniff sich das Lachen nur sehr hart. Es war nämlich nicht nur sein Strudel, sondern auch der von Jilli, welches sich zusammenmischte und alles und jeden im Raum von ihnen wegfegte. „Sorry."

Die Stunde war daraufhin früher beendet, weil einige von ihnen dringend den Krankenflügel aufsuchen mussten. Auf Lupin's rügenden Blick hin, machte sich Harry klein, duckte sich, grinste verlegen und war dabei das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen, da stoppte Lupin's Stimme ihn direkt an der Tür.

„Haaaaaaaaaaaaalt."

Er blieb kerzengerade stehen.

„Wieder zurück _ihr beide_."

Und Harry tat wie gefordert.

„Beide?" fragte er möglichst unschuldig.

„Jilli?!"

Nichts.

„Ich kann dich _spüren_ ," sagte Lupin mit strengem Blick und verschränkte seine Arme.

„Sorry," murmelte sie leise.

„Das ist der Grund, warum Ponester, die ihre Fähigkeiten nicht unter Kontrolle haben, nicht in einem Klassenzimmer voller anderer Schüler zaubern."

„Verstanden..."

„War das ein Streich?"

„Nein," sagte sie wahrheitsgemäß. „Mir war nur langweilig und ich wollte Harry Gesellschaft leisten."

„Als Anna sagte, deine Unsichtbarkeit würde mit der Zeit wieder vergehen, hat sie da irgendetwas davon gesagt, dass du ruhig dein Unwesen im Schloss treiben sollst?"

„Nein... Sie hat es aber auch nicht untersagt?"

Remus schüttelte mit einem milden Lächen den Kopf.

„Jilli?"

„Okay," sagte sie noch bevor er die Predigt anfangen konnte. „Schon verstanden... Ich halt mich von eurem Unterricht fern..."

„Danke," entgegnete Remus mit sehr ernstem Blick.

Wen sie mit _eurem_ meinte legte die junge Hexe aber offenbar neu aus. Harry fragte sie, ob sie wirklich sicher sei mit ihm in Zaubertränke sitzen zu wollen und Jilli antwortete ohne Umschweife: „S _icher"_.

Sie half den Vier beim Zaubertrank obgleich Hermine eindeutig aussah, als ob sie die Tipps wider besseren Wissens annahm und jedes Mal einen Seitenblick zu Slughorn warf aus Angst, er könnte das als Betrügen ansehen. Sie hatte jedoch keine andere Wahl, denn Jilli half erst, als die Gruppe tatsächlich nicht mehr weiterkam und auch Hermine keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie die richtige Farbe herbekamen oder warum der Trank plötzlich Blasen warf. Dank Jilli sah er am Ende genauso aus wie er sollte.

„Oho!" sagte der Professor begeistert als er ihren Trank am Ende der Stunde begutachtete. „Sehr schön gemacht! Ich habe keinerlei Bedenken wegen der Prüfungen mehr bei ihnen allen. Wirklich sehr schön. Harry! Sie kommen wirklich nach ihrer Mutter!"

Ron, Ginny und Harry lachten in sich hinein, aber Hermine hatte immer noch ein unentschlossenes Gesicht. Am Abend half ihnen auch da Jilli beim Lernen und Hermine hatte auch kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr, weil das, worüber sie sich die ganze Zeit sonst so den Kopf zerbrach, weil sie etwas nicht verstand, Jilli ihr ganz einfach erklären konnte. Endlich!

Nach etlichen Stunden in der Bibliothek, nachdem sie immer wieder mal in lautes Lachen verfielen und ihnen auch bewusst war, dass sie mit der unsichtbaren Jilli in der Runde aussahen als ob man manchmal Selbstgespräche führte, trennten sie sich schließlich am Abend. Hermine und Harry drehten noch ihre Runden mit Jilli, Ginny und Ron gingen zu Bett.

Am Ende ihrer Runden hatte sich Hermine vorher verabschiedet, um Harry und Jilli noch etwas Zeit für sich zu geben und sie entschwand zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Das war witzig heute," sagte sie und Harry lachte.

„Ja, das war es wirklich."

„Wir hätten uns gut verstanden, wenn ich nach Hogwarts gegangen wäre. Eigentlich wollte ich nach Hogwarts gehen, aber Dumbledore hat mich nach Beauxbatons geschickt. Wir hätten viel Spaß gehabt hier."

Harry lachte erneut und nickte. Das glaubte er auch. An sich war er in vielen Dingen Jilli's Meinung, weshalb er ihr auch das sagen musste, was ihm ebenfalls den ganzen Tag schon auf der Zunge lag.

„Ich hab übrigens wieder deine Gedanken in meinen Träumen gesehen..."

„Oh..." machte sie betrübt. „Tut mir leid..."

„Nein, ich – uhm – wollts nur gesagt haben, nachdem was letztes Mal passiert ist als ich es für mich behalten habe. Ich wollte auch nur sagen, dass ich nicht glaube, dass ich anders reagiert hätte, wenn du erst Jahre später aufgetaucht wärst. Und dass ich es verstehe, dass du erst jetzt hier bist. Hauptsache, du bist hier und wir kennen uns jetzt. Nicht wahr?"

Er sah zwar nicht ihr Gesicht, war sich aber sicher, dass sie lächelte.

„Danke," sagte sie stattdessen. Harry wollte sich gerade verabschieden, um den anderen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu folgen, da hörten sie eine vertraute Stimme rufen. Er wandte sich zur Seite und sah Brian, der auf sie zukam. Seine Miene war ernst, hatte nichts von dem heiteren und gutgelaunten, was er sonst immer mit sich trug. Im Gegenteil, Harry ahnte schlimmes.

„Ich muss mit dir unter vier Augen sprechen," sagte Brian eindringlich. „Jilli? Bist du immer noch hier?"

„Ja?" sagte sie unsicher.

„Ich muss mit Harry unter vier Augen sprechen. Es ist nicht für deine Ohren bestimmt also bitte – geh und versuche nicht zu lauschen. Vertrau uns hierbei. Okay?"

Harry war sich sicher, dass auch Jilli gemerkt hatte, wie verändert der Freund gerade war und deswegen auch keine Wiederworte gab.

„Okay..." sagte sie vorsichtig und erst nachdem man deutlich ihre Schritte hörte, als sie von ihnen weg trat, deutete Brian Harry an ihm zu folgen.

„Glaubst du, Jilli hält sich dran?" fragte er nachdem sie um eine Ecke bogen und weiter den Korridor entlang schritten.

„Uhm -" machte Harry ehrlich. In dem Punkt konnte er keine richtige Antwort geben, denn wenn er es wäre, er würde alles tun um zu lauschen und Jilli hatte viel mehr Möglichkeiten, um das zu tun.

„Wie auch immer -"

Er zog Harry in den Raum der Wünsche, hob seinen Zauberstab und hatte ohne ein Wort ausgesprochen zu haben eine Luftblase um die beiden herum erzeugt.

„Alles was wir sprechen bleibt hier drin und dringt nicht nach außen," erklärte der Freund, sah sich jedoch vorsichtig um. „Also noch hab ich kein beleidigtes schnauben oder stampfen bemerkt."

Harry zuckte leicht den Mundwinkel. Dann konnte sich Jilli offenbar besser beherrschen als er gedacht hatte.

„Also? Worum geht's?"

Brian sah wieder zurück zu Harry und wieder hatte er den finsteren, grimmigen Ausdruck aufgelegt, den man von ihm nicht gewohnt war, welchen man aber durchaus fürchtete.

„Ich hab Nachforschungen angestellt zum gesuchten Horkrux. Bin die Morde durchgegangen, die in der Zeit passiert sind zwischen dem ersten und dem letzten Horkrux. Voldemort hat besondere Morde gewählt, um seine Horkruxe zu erschaffen, was nicht unbedingt die Morde waren, die er begangen hat, um an die Gegenstände zu kommen. Der Zauber, den er benutzten musste, brauchte Vorbereitung."

„Du weißt, wie man einen Horkrux erstellt?!" fragte Harry entsetzt. Brian nickte mit finsterem Blick.

„Es ist nicht mit einem Mord allein getan. Man braucht den nötigen Zauber dazu und der braucht Vorbereitung. Mit viel Nachdenken kann man Anzeichen sehen, die entstehen, wenn er den Zauber ausführt. Ausgehend davon bin ich mir ziemlich sicher – das Tagebuch hat er durch den Mord an der Maulenden Myrte erschaffen. Allerdings war er damals noch ein Schüler und es war sein erster Horkrux. Er wollte wahrscheinlich erst probieren, ob es wirklich funktionierte. Die Morde danach waren wichtiger. Sein eigener Großvater, um den Ring seiner Familie zu einem Horkrux zu machen, welcher ja ein Nachfahre Salazar Slytherins war. Der Trinkpokal und das Medaillon – Den damaligen Zaubereiminister und einen seiner damaligen größten Widersacher... Dein Großvater, Nachfahren von Godric Gryffindor. Er griff dazu extra das Zaubereiministerium an."

Harry nickte, wenn auch sehr nachdenklich.

„Dann die Schlange Nagini."

„Dumbledore glaubt, dass Nagini erst erschaffen wurde, nachdem Voldemort wieder zurück kam, weil er diese eigentlich durch mein Tod zu einem Horkrux machen wollte."

„Und ausgehend davon muss der noch fehlende Horkrux zwischen dem Abend seines Angriffs auf dich und dem Angriff auf das Zaubereiministerium entstanden sein. Ich kenne nur einen, dessen Tod Voldemort noch so hoch schätzte, dass er ihn eigenhändig tötete und zur Erstellung eines Horkrux nutzen könnte _und_ auch tat."

„Wen?"

„James Potter."

Harry's Ausdruck hatte sich sofort verfinstert. Er verstand nun, warum Brian mit ihm unter vier Augen sprechen wollte. Jilli war im Bezug auf ihre Eltern ohnehin nah am Wasser gebaut und dieses Wissen hätte sie womöglich noch mal aus der Bahn geworfen, wo sie dies im Moment in ihrer Verfassung als Letztes gebrauchen konnte.

„Das bedeutet, den Horkrux trug er an jenem Abend mit sich als sein Todesfluch nach hinten los ging und ihn selbst traf. Ich hab Sirius und Hagrid um die Erinnerung an dem Abend gebeten, da sie die Einzigen waren, die früh genug vor Ort waren nachdem es passierte. Hab mir die Gegend angesehen, um zu erkennen, ob irgend ein Gegenstand nicht dahin gehörte oder nach etwas Besonderem aussah. Aufgefallen war mir lange Zeit nichts – Und dann stach es mir ins Auge. Denn das gehörte nicht dorthin. Ein _Alexandrit_ lag auf dem Tisch neben deinem toten Vater. Ein sehr kostbarer Stein mit sehr viel Magie. Nicht groß und wenn man ihn nicht kennt auch übersehbar und unwichtig."

„Moment," sagte Harry auf einmal. „Irgendetwas sagt mir das... Professor White hat ihn erwähnt."

„Er ist ein Stein, geschaffen von der Phowlyris. Sehr mächtig und es war Voldemort wichtig genug, um den Stein an sich zu bringen. Es ergab kein Sinn, warum dieser Stein auf dem Wohnzimmertisch deiner Elter lag. Von Kaylar weiß ich nämlich, dass der Stein in Voldemort's Hände fiel und er ihn zu dem Zeitpunkt besaß. Ich glaube, der Stein ist der gesuchte Horkrux und mit dem Tod deines Vaters erstellt worden."

Harry nickte grimmig. Er erlebte die letzten Momente seiner Eltern, wenn die Dementoren in seine Nähe kamen, aber seine Mutter hatte ihn nach Voldemort's Auftauchen mit ins Zimmer genommen und sich dort eingesperrt weshalb er nicht mitbekam wie sein Vater wirklich starb. Er dachte, es wäre der Todesfluch gewesen und schnell gegangen, aber sicher war er sich nicht. Brian's Theorie konnte also durchaus der Wahrheit entsprechen.

„Und wo ist der Stein jetzt?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung," sagte Brian finster. „Hagrid und Sirius haben ihn nicht. Hab schon gefragt. Dumbledore sagt gleichfalls, dass er ihn nicht mitgenommen hat und schwört, dass der Stein nicht mehr da war als er eintraf, um mit anderen deine toten Eltern wegzubringen. Ihm wäre es bestimmt aufgefallen, wenn ein Phowlyris Stein auf dem Tisch gelegen hätte. Könnte also durchaus sein, dass jemand zwischen Hagrid's Abgang mit dir und Dumbledore's Eintreffen dort war und den Stein mitnahm. Dieser Jemand musste auch von der Wichtigkeit des Steines wissen, wieso hätte er oder Sie ihn sonst einstecken sollen. Wer immer ihn auch hat – wir müssen ihn wiederfinden, bevor Voldemort es tut. Bisher hatte dieser auf all seinen Horkruxen seine eigenen Flüche gelegt. Ich will mir nicht ausmalen, was er mit diesem Horkrux gemacht hat."

Harry nickte erneut grimmig.

„Um festzustellen, ob ich mit meiner Theorie richtig liege, würde ich gerne die Erinnerung an den Tod deiner Eltern aus deinen Gedanken extrahieren."

„Wie jetzt?" fragte Harry schockiert. „Ich kann mich doch gar nicht daran erinnern?"

„Nicht willentlich. Aber die Magie in dir schon. Das ist der Grund, warum du ihre letzten Momente mitbekommst, wenn die Dementoren dir nahe kommen."

„Ich versteh nicht? Heißt das, ich hab die Erinnerung in mir drin?"

Brian nickte umsichtig.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich bin auch ein Heiler," war die einfache Antwort. „Wenn du erlaubst, extrahiere ich die Erinnerung als Faden und dann kann ich mir den Mord an deinen Vater im Denkarium ansehen."

„Aber -" Er stockte. „Die Erinnerung – Ich war nicht mal im selben Raum? Wenn die Dementoren näher kommen höre ich Voldemort eintreffen, mein Vater schickt meine Mum mit mir in Sicherheit und sie verschließt sich in einem anderen Zimmer. Ich bekomm gar nicht mit, was Voldemort mit ihm draußen macht."

„Das macht nichts," sagte der Freund sehr zu Harry's Verwunderung. „Das ist das gute an einem Denkarium. Wenn ich die Erinnerung habe, öffne ich die Tür zurück ins Wohnzimmer und kann so dabei zusehen."

„Das geht?!"

Brian nickte sanft, sein Blick aber war mitfühlend. Er wusste wohl, wie schwer das war, was er von Harry verlangte.

„Werde ich... werde ich es sehen, wenn du die Erinnerung nimmst?" fragte er zögernd.

„Nein," antwortete Brian ehrlich. „Ich hab das in meiner Ausbildung zum Heiler gelernt. Du wirst die Erinnerung nicht sehen, musst mich aber extrahieren lassen."

„Und wenn ich sie sehen _will_?"

Harry wusste nicht, ob er das wirklich wollte, aber irgendetwas in ihm wollte sichergehen, dass er die Möglichkeit dazu besaß.

„Ist keine so gute Idee, Harry. Du und Jilli hängt sehr an euren Eltern und würdet euch das schwer zu Herzen nehmen. Ich kannte James Potter nicht mal also wird es für mich leichter neutral zu bleiben. Vertrau mir in dieser Hinsicht einfach, okay?"

Harry nickte zögerlich. Brian nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus und lehnte die Spitze an Harry's Stirn an. Er formte mit den Lippen einen Zauberspruch ohne die Worte laut auszusprechen und als er mit dem Zauberstab weg fuhr sah Harry aus dem Seitenwinkel, dass ein silbergrauer Faden an der Spitze baumelte. Sein Freund hatte den Faden in eine kleine Phiole gelegt und mit einem Korken verschlossen. Er nickte ihm mit einem milden Lächeln zu.

„Ich bleib weiter dran," sagte Brian entschlossen, wurde dann aber erneut todernst, so dass Harry ihn nun misstrauisch ansah. „Hör zu, Harry. Ich hab Sirius und Hagrid gegenüber nicht erwähnt, was mit dem Alexandrit ist. Dumbledore hatte damals nur dir davon erzählt, weil er wusste, wie gefährlich es ist, wenn andere davon wissen. Hermine und Ron einzuweihen und später Ginny war bereits gefährlich. Voldemort ist sehr gut in der Legilimentik. Anna weiß alles, was ihr wusstet, noch bevor du es ihr gesagt hast, weil sie genauso gut darin ist anderer Leute Gefühle und Gedanken zu deuten. Sie steht auf deiner Seite, weswegen das gut war und sie dir so ohne dass du es gemerkt hast auch helfen konnte. Das ist aber genauso gefährlich, denn wenn Voldemort das raus kriegt, könnte er dich genauso manipulieren. Nur würdest du es nicht mitkriegen."

„Wieso das?"

„Du willst mir ernsthaft sagen, dass du wusstest, dass Anna dir eigentlich half und nicht dachtest, dass es nur ein toller Zufall war?!"

„Err – Punkt für dich."

„Ich bin nicht gut in Legilimentik. Ich bin auch nicht gut in der Okklumentik. Genauso wenig ist es Jilli oder Remus. Uns einzuweihen war bereits riskant. Das Wissen über den Alexandrit, das sollten wir unter uns behalten. Wenn Voldemort herausbekommt, dass wir von seinen Horkruxen wissen, uns aber das Wissen des einen noch fehlt, könnte ihn das weniger aufschrecken, als wenn er weiß, dass wir von allen Horkruxen wissen. Da er es besonders auf Jilli aufgrund ihrer Ponesterabstammung abgesehen hat, sollten wir es erst recht vor ihr geheim halten."

Harry sah nicht sehr glücklich darüber aus und doch verstand er Brian in dieser Hinsicht. Auch wenn er es nicht gern tat, er nickte. Der Freund hatte recht. Es war besser, wenn dies erst mal unter ihnen beiden blieb.

„Was ist mit Professor White? Wirst du sie einweihen?"

„Anna hat im Moment mit anderen Dingen zu tun."

„Mit was?!"

Brian lächelte mild.

„Anderem, aber genauso Wichtigem," war die einfache Antwort.


	37. Chapter 37

Nächstes =)

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Heyho =)

Och je, das hört sich übel an. Dann muss du doch ziemlich aufpassen in der Pollenzeit? Ich hab zwar auch so Asthma, aber mit Spray geht es eigentlich. Ohne Spray hatte ich zwar auch schon den ein oder anderen Anfall, aber war glücklicherweise noch nie so schlimm. Also musst du es immer durchkochen, bevor du es verzehren kannst? Ganz ohne Gemüse oder Obst geht es ja nicht wirklich, oder? Ich hab zwar eine Freundin, die wirklich gar kein Gemüse isst und auch nur sehr selten Obst, aber mehr, weil sie es nicht mag und nicht, weil sie es nicht verträgt. Ich könnt das gar nicht. Fühl mich unwohl, wenn ich nicht mal Obst und Gemüse esse.

Joah, schon. War zum Glück nicht so lang. Bei einer Woche wie bei deinem Bruder wäre ich glaub ich verrückt geworden. Hab es auch nur mit Kopfschmerztablette in den Griff bekommen, aber glaub, das hatte nichts mit den Pollen zu tun. Im Internet stand etwas von Spannungskopfschmerzen. Hilft dann auch nichts anderes als Tabletten, denn Joggen bringt nur was für den Moment. Nachdem man aufhört, kommt es wieder zurück... =.="

Spricht sie denn noch viel über Harry Potter? Ich krieg das ja nicht so mit. Das meiste nur, wenn ich mal auf der Suche nach etwas bin und ins HP wiki reinsehe. Denke, dass sie sich jetzt mehr über die neue Filmreihe unterhält und ich glaub, da spielt Voldemort wohl keine Rolle mehr? Bin mir aber irgendwie sicher, dass es da bestimmt auch schon viele Fanfictions von Voldemort und Bellatrix gibt? Und Diskussionen in Foren? Früher hab ich so was immer nachgelesen, aber es gab meistens nur wenige Theorien oder Fanfictions, die wirklich etwas taugten, allerdings gab es (früher zumindest) immer zumindest ein paar wenige, die wirklich etwas taugten, also nie nichts. XD

Brian und Jilli auf Voldemort's Seite – Das würde Harry, Sirius, Anna und Remus schön in Schockstarre versetzen... Und Lilli, James und Dumbledore würden sich im Grabe umdrehen ^^

Nope, Joe Baydon taucht in der HP Fortsetzung zum ersten Mal auf XD Hast also nichts überlesen oder vergessen und er ist auch nicht Azuro Baydon's Sohn. Der war derjenige, der auf Voldemort's Seite stand. Sie sind aber in der Tat verwandt. Ich hoffe, dass es in diesem Kapitel einigermaßen gut aufgeklärt ist, weil es zwar eigentlich in CofX vorgesehen war, aber da ist zu viel durcheinander als dass ich jetzt noch nen guten Moment dafür gefunden hätte.

Nope, Brian wusste nicht von Jilli von Anfang an, aber so klug wie er ist, hat er die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen gezogen und natürlich hier und da nachgeforscht bei allen anderen XD. Dumbledore hat Jilli den anderen im Orden als Jimá Sayé vorgestellt, Adoptivtochter von Yuno Sayé. Selbst Molly und Arthur oder Hagrid haben gebraucht, bis sie verstanden, dass Jimá Jilli Potter ist und selbst sie hatte Dumbledore danach ermahnt dieses Wissen für sich zu behalten. Kila und Charlie wussten wer sie war, weil Jilli mit ihnen in Kontakt blieb, der Rest weiß es entweder immer noch nicht oder hat es selber herausgefunden.

Yap, richtig. Jilli hat den Alexandriten. Hätten Harry und Brian nicht beschlossen sie zu schützen und es deswegen für sich zu behalten, hätten die beiden Jungs weniger Probleme den Horkrux zu finden X.x

Thx fürs liebe Review =) Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 37 – Memories from the past I

Harry war heilfroh, das Jilli ihm wegen dem Gespräch mit Brian nicht im Nacken saß und neugierig versuchte herauszufinden, worum es ging. Das machte das Schweigen darüber einfacher. Es war schön zu sehen, dass sie sich in diesem Punkt unterschieden. Seine Schwester war nicht halb so ungeduldig und neugierig wie er und nahm es stattdessen so hin, dass dies ein Geheimnis zwischen ihm und Brian bleiben würde.

Da sich Sirius und Yuno zusätzlich Zeit für Jilli nahmen, tauchte sie auch seltener in Harry's Unterrichtsstunden auf, was gut war, denn er war sich sicher, dass McGonagall nicht so weich wie Remus reagiert hätte. Der März verging ohne dass Brian sich hatte blicken lassen und laut Karte trieb er sich auch nicht im Schloss herum. Harry bekam die meisten Tests ganz gut, seine Essays waren zumindest akzeptabel und mit Ginny konnte es besser ebenfalls nicht laufen.

Nun, so fand er selbst jedenfalls, war es wieder Zeit sich mit dem zu beschäftigen, was die gleiche Priorität wie die Schule besaß. Für ihn selber eigentlich sogar größere Priorität. Sein Training von Gryffindor's Magie.

Er verbrachte das Wochenende in seiner Wohnung in London. Diesmal ohne seine Freunde. Hermine hatte Ron dazu verdonnert in Hogwarts zu bleiben und zu lernen. Ginny wollte zwar mitkommen, aber alle waren sich einig, dass sie im Schloss sicherer war und ebenfalls noch viel lernen musste.

Dass Harry nicht ganz alleine in seine Wohnung reiste, ahnte er bereits als er eintrat. Er würde nun nicht behaupten, dass er White mittlerweile kannte, aber es gab Dinge, die lagen einfach auf der Hand, wenn man so eng mit ihr gearbeitet hatte wie er in den letzten Monaten.

„Kaylar?!" fragte er in die Leere hinein.

„Ja," sagte die Stimme hinter ihm. Prompt verging der vorsichtige Ausdruck und ein Grinsen war auf seinem Gesicht erschienen als er sich zu ihr umdrehte. Da stand die Phowlyris als ob es ganz natürlich war einfach so in seiner Wohnung aufzutauchen. Er warf seine kleine gepackte Tasche auf das Sofa und packte die Kerze und die Erinnerungen aus.

„Professor White?"

„Sie möchte sichergehen, dass du unversehrt bleibst," antwortete Steward ohne eine Miene zu erziehen. Das machte Harry's Grinsen nur größer.

„Machs dir hier gemütlich. Ich bin mal drüben und – uhm – trainiere. Bitte nicht stören – Wenn du was essen willst, da ist ne Karte auf dem Tisch für nen guten Pizza Service. Geld liegt einiges in der Schüssel auf dem Tisch."

„Tu das," sagte sie ganz natürlich, gerührt hatte sie sich jedoch nicht. Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf bevor er in sein Schlafzimmer verschwand und die Tür schloss. Zugegeben, er war ganz froh zu wissen, dass nebenan die Phowlyris weilte. Gab es ihm doch eine gewisse Sicherheit und Ruhe. Er gähnte müde, schüttelte dann aber heftig den Kopf, um sich wieder zu wecken. Schlafen sollte er jetzt auf keinen Fall, wo er endlich etwas Zeit für das Training hatte. Er holte die Phiolen mit den Erinnerungen heraus und sah, dass eine davon mit einem Zettel umwickelt war. Er nahm sich diese als erstes vor.

 _Harry, diese Erinnerung ist von Remus, der sie dir netterweise zur Verfügung stellt. Sie umfasst die Begegnung deines Vaters und uns allen mit Tria und Joe, das eine Hilfe für deine Ausbilderwahl sein könnte. Viel Erfolg._

 _Ps. Du kannst die Erinnerung nicht anhalten, sehr wohl aber die Kerze währenddessen erneut anzünden, falls sie ausgehen sollte._

Er zog eine kurze Grimasse, legte den Zettel dann beiseite und beschloss, dass er doch gleich mit dieser Erinnerung starten würde. Da Hermine ihn zu diesen beiden Auroren geraten hatte, war es nicht verkehrt ein Blick in die Erinnerung zu werfen, um beide besser kennenzulernen. Er legte die Kerze auf den Tisch und zündete sie mit dem Zauber an. Nachdem die anderen Phiolen in einer Schublade verstaut in Sicherheit waren, wandte er sich zurück zur Kerze und atmete tief durch. Er musste ruhig bleiben, sich konzentrieren, seine Fassung wahren. Gefühle durften ihn nicht bestimmen. Sie hatten nur dann eine Chance gegen Voldemort, wenn er es hinkriegte, die Kerze lang genug am Brennen zu halten. Er atmete erneut tief durch und ließ schließlich die Erinnerung frei.

* * *

Er atmete gleichmäßig. Nichts fühlte sich verkrampft an, er empfand auch keine Neugierde. Er erkannte zwar die Personen vor sich, dennoch empfand er Geduld.

Seine etwa 21jährigen Eltern, Sirius, White, Remus und Pettigrew schritten in einem Wald umher.

„Okay, was suchen wir genau?!" quengelte Sirius irgendwann. James, Remus und Pettigrew grinsten, während White sich ihm genervt zuwandte.

„Zum tausendsten Mal -" bellte sie verärgert. „Ein Fünfblättriges Kleeblatt."

„Wieso Fünfblättrig?!" fragte er und schmollte. „Wenn du Fünf Kleeblätter brauchst, dann zupf dir doch 5 zusammen?! Oder wenn es zusammenhängen soll, dann kleb doch 5 Kleeblätter an ein Stil?!"

James prustete und auch Lilli lachte aus Versehen amüsiert auf. White dagegen schnaubte und bäumte sich vor dem Freund auf, der abrupt stehen blieb und zusammenzuckte als er ihr mit nur einem Millimeter Luft zwischen sich gegenüber stand.

„ _Das-ist-der-Grund-warum-deine-Tränke-immer-nach-hinten-losgehen_ ," sagte sie zähneknirschend. Sirius hatte seine Überraschung abgeschüttelt, setzte wieder das Grinsen auf und hatte sie im nächsten Moment fest mit den Händen gepackt und geküsst. Harry bemerkte, dass White sich nicht wehrte, bis er sie von alleine wieder los ließ und charmant lächelte.

„Dafür hab ich ja dich," sagte er spitz. White schüttelte den Kopf.

„Idiot."

Sie wandten sich wieder der Suche nach der Stecknadel im Heuhaufen zu als Sirius erneut stehen blieb.

„Aber jetzt mal im ernst – Warum Fünfblättriges Kleeblatt?! Warum kein -" Und er zupfte ein Dreiblättriges Kleeblatt heraus und hielt es in die Höhe. „Wenigerblättriges?! Was machen Fünf Blätter denn aus?"

„Es geht um den Saft, der in den Blättern enthalten ist," erklärte Lilli sanft, da White den Freund ignorierte, seine Mutter aber offenbar aus Mitleid dies nicht tun wollte. „Ein Blatt weniger verringert die Wirkung. Es muss von einer Blüte kommen, weil der Trank den Saft über den Stil zieht. Also Fünfblättriges Kleeblatt. Keine _angeklebte Sirius kreierte Pflanze_."

„Verstehe, verstehe," witzelte er schmunzelnd und gähnte sichtlich. Er wollte also wiedermal nur White auf die Nerven gehen, statt wirklich aufgeklärt werden. „Was passiert, wenn wir -"

„Psch!" zischte White auf einmal nach hinten, aber Sirius schmollte beleidigt.

„Ich will doch nur -"

„PSCH!" machte sie nochmal, diesmal intensiver und hatte ihm einen finsteren Blick zugeworfen. James, Remus, Pettigrew und Peter sahen einander verwirrt an, während White etwas anderes zu beobachten schien.

„Kann man Fünfblättrige Kleeblätter denn verschrecken?!" fragte Sirius Stirnrunzelnd.

„An, was -"

„Ruhe," zischte sie mit harscher Stimme. Ihre Haltung war ungewöhnlich ernst und so tat die Gruppe wie gefordert und bewegte sich auch nicht. White deutete ihnen mit der Hand an in Deckung zu gehen und so gingen sie alle in die Knie, um sich in den Büschen und Bäumen verstecken zu können.

„Todesser," flüsterte die Hexe leise und augenblicklich wurden auch alle anderen ernst. Das war also tatsächlich keines ihrer üblichen Kabbeleien. James schlich sich zu White rüber und blickte ebenfalls hinab. Harry war ihm gefolgt, um es gleichfalls zu sehen. Es war eine ganze Horde von Todessern, die den Pfad entlang schritt und er war in dem Moment froh, dass dies nur eine Erinnerung war. In der Realität wären ihm die Haare zu Berge gestanden vor Panik.

„Was glaubst du, wohin die wollen?" flüsterte James leise. White hatte ihn nicht beachtet und stattdessen ihren Blick auf die Menge unter ihnen fixiert. Es verging einige Minuten bis die Todesser schließlich außer Sichtweite waren. Erst dann wandte White sich zu ihnen zurück und nickte als Zeichen, dass sie wieder sprechen konnten. James und sie gingen zurück zu den anderen und Harry folgte ihnen.

„Die sind auf dem Weg nach _Scarcetown_ ," informierte White sie mit finsterer Miene.

„ _Scarcetown_?" wiederholte Lilli irritiert. „Ist das nicht?"

White nickte bevor seine Mutter den Satz überhaupt beendet hatte.

„Aber sie gehen nicht wegen Kila dorthin," sagte sie grimmig. „Dürfte nur ein schlechter Zufall sind."

„Wir lassen sie doch nicht einfach tun?!" warf James sofort ein und hatte White auffordernd angesehen. Harry wusste, dass dies eine rhetorische Frage sein sollte. Egal, was White geantwortet hätte, sein Vater hätte die Todesser nicht einfach ein Dorf in Schutt und Asche legen lassen.

„Wir gegen 50 Todesser?" fragte sie ungläubig.

„Können wir das Dorf noch rechtzeitig evakuieren?" schlug Remus vor.

„Unmöglich," sagte Lilli jedoch. „Es sind viel zu viele, um alle in Sicherheit zu bringen. Selbst wenn wir jetzt dem Zaubereiministerium Bescheid geben werden die Auroren niemals rechtzeitig ankommen. Wir müssen die Todesser abpassen, bevor sie das Dorf erreichen."

„Ich wiederhole -" sagte White. „Wir gegen 50 Todesser? Hat irgendeiner von euch den Wunsch zu sterben, der möge bitte vortreten und sich in ein Duell begeben."

„Mach doch dein _Veternusdingsbums_ und schalt sie alle aus?!" schlug Sirius vor. James nickte zustimmend.

„Genau!" sagte er auf einmal. „Veternusdingsbums! Damit kannst du doch locker den Großteil von ihnen außer Gefecht setzen? Den Rest übernehmen dann wir."

White rollte mit den Augen, verzog eine Grimasse und pustete verärgert aus.

„Okay. Versuchen wir's," sagt sie widerwillig. „Aber ich weiß nicht wie viele von ihnen ich damit in den Griff kriege."

„Passt schon," sagte James und atmete erleichtert aus. „Wir übernehmen den Rest."

Zusammen rannten sie so schnell sie konnten durch den Wald Richtung _Scarcetown_. Harry zuckte plötzlich auf. Er hatte die Kerze ganz vergessen und jetzt, wo es ihm wieder einfiel, wandte er sich vorsichtig zur Seite. Bitte, bitte, lass sie nicht aus sein. Bitte, bitte, lass sie nicht – Ha! Brennt! Er atmete wieder tief ein und aus und wartete geduldig. Er musste sich nicht bewegen oder mitlaufen, die Gegend um ihn herum änderte sich bereits entsprechen der Situation.

Sie erreichten die Todesser noch bevor diese in das Dorf gehen konnten. White hatte bereits den Zauberstab gehoben und auf die Gegner gezielt, da kam von einer ganz anderen Seite Flüche auf die Gruppe geschossen. Die Hexe wurde in den Rücken getroffen und ging auf der Stelle zu Boden. James, Sirius, Lilli und Remus konnten rechtzeitig ausweichen, Pettigrew war gleich von mehreren Flüchen gleichzeitig getroffen und kampfunfähig gemacht worden. Harry war so überrascht davon gewesen, selbst wenn die Kerze nicht ausgegangen wäre hätte er gewusst, dass seine Gefühle nicht im Gleichgewicht waren.

In diesem Moment hätte die Kerze nicht noch unwichtiger sein können. Sein Vater duckte sich, schoss einen Fluch auf einen Todesser ab und erwischte ihn. Seine Mutter, Sirius und Remus taten es ebenfalls, aber sie wurden förmlich überrannt und in die Enge getrieben. Egal, wo Harry hinsah, es wimmelte nur so von maskierten Gegnern in schwarzen Umhängen.

Nun wurde sogar sein Vater getroffen und er ging verletzt zu Boden. Sein Schrei hallte in Harry's Ohren nach und der Puls schoss förmlich in die Höhe. Zur selben Zeit wurde auch seine Mutter getroffen. Sirius baute sich schützend vor ihr auf und übernahm ihre Gegner. Am Ende war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis auch er von einem Fluch zu Boden ging.

Harry sah einen der Todesser gefährlich nah bei seinem Vater stehen und er richtete seinen Zauberstab gegen den am Boden liegenden Zauberer. James versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, fand sich jedoch auf halbem Wege Auge in Auge mit der Spitze eines Zauberstabs. In Harry's Ohren donnerte es förmlich, sein Herz hörte nicht auf viel zu laut zu pochen und dann – „ _Veternus_." Es war eine ihm unbekannte Frauenstimme, aber sie klang stark und kräftig.

* * *

Das Bild verschwamm und er fand sich in einem Zimmer wieder. Remus war wach und sein besorgter Blick war auf White gerichtet, welche auf einem Bett lag – bewusstlos. Er wandte sich zur Seite und betrachtete Lilli, welche ebenfalls bewusstlos auf einem weiteren Bett lag. Direkt dahinter befand sich Sirius im selben Zustand und Pettigrew unweit entfernt. Ein Stöhnen ließ ihn zur Seite blicken und erleichtert entspannte sich Remus wieder als er James auf dem hinteren Bett erkannte, welcher langsam zu sich kam. Er schritt zu ihm rüber und half dem Freund sich aufzurichten.

„Ow," machte James unangenehm, dann erkannte auch er den Freund und die Situation. „Oh, shit – Lilli! Sirius!"

Er wollte eigentlich auf seine Frau zurennen, schaffte es aber nicht mal richtig aus dem Bett. Er wäre zu Boden gegangen, hätte Remus ihn nicht rechtzeitig aufgehalten und wieder zurück ins Bett gedrückt.

„Sie sind okay," versicherte er beruhigend. „Ich hab nach ihnen gesehen. Sie sind nur ohnmächtig."

„Was ist passiert?" fragte James irritiert. „Haben die uns erwischt?"

„Uhm," begann der Freund verwirrt, musste er es doch selber noch versuchen zu verstehen. „Wir waren gerade dabei anzugreifen, oder besser, Anna war dabei ihren _Veternus Zauber_ auszuführen, da sind wir von ihnen angegriffen worden. Irgendjemand hat den Veternus Zauber ausgeführt, bevor die Todesser uns töten konnten."

„Irgendjemand?" fragte sein Vater misstrauisch.

„Nun, der Zauber wurde ausgesprochen – Er kam nur nicht von Anna. Sie war ja als Erste außer Gefecht gesetzt worden. Glaub nicht, dass sie so schnell wieder zu sich kam und es hörte sich auch gar nicht nach ihr an."

„Stimmt," sagte James als er sich erinnerte. „Wer war das dann?"

Doch bevor Remus eine Vermutung abgeben musste, wurde die Tür geöffnet und eine Frau trat herein. Sie war groß, Kastanienbraune, lange Haare, tiefblaue Augen, ihre Gesichtszüge aber waren sehr streng und hart und sie trug einen auffällig weißen Umhang. Harry kannte sie weder persönlich, noch erinnerte er sich daran ihr irgendwo mal begegnet worden zu sein.

Remus sah sie überrascht an, wollte dann einen fragenden Blick mit James tauschen als auffiel – der Freund war so gar nicht überrascht. Im Gegenteil, sein Ausdruck war feindlich und grimmig und Remus blickte misstrauisch zu der Frau zurück.

Harry zuckte erschrocken auf. Er hatte dies noch nie bei seinem Vater gesehen und in diesem Moment machte es ihn selbst sogar Angst. Es war das erste Mal, dass er diese Wut und Zorn in dem ihm normalerweise sehr warmherzigen und lustigen Gesicht sah.

„James," sagte die Frau respektvoll und nun war es endgültig klar, dass die beiden sich nicht fremd waren. Sein Vater schnaubte verärgert.

„Ich hätte Mum vielleicht fragen sollen, wie viele von euch eigentlich da mitgemacht haben, dann wäre mir das, was jetzt womöglich noch kommt, erspart geblieben," sagte James verbittert. „Aber was soll ich auch erwarten, wenn der ganze Mist von meinem Vater ausging."

Remus runzelte finster die Stirn und Harry verstand, dass er wusste wovon sein Freund sprach und es war nichts gutes.

„Keiner von uns hat vor euch etwas anzutun," sagte die Frau entschlossen und auch das klang nach wie vor respektvoll und ehrlich. „Lass uns woanders darüber sprechen," fügte sie bestimmend hinzu und verschwand wieder aus der Tür. James und Remus hatten sich nicht erhoben, denn hier lagen immerhin noch ihre Freunde und zwar vollkommen wehrlos. Als jedoch weitere Männer herein schritten reichte ein eindringlicher Blick und die Beiden standen auf. Bevor sie sich mit roher Gewalt zwingen ließen, was konnte da ein Gespräch schon schaden?

„Weiße Auroren?" fragte Remus als sie an den bulligen Zauberern vorbei schritten. James nickte grimmig.

Weiße Auroren? Harry war definitiv durcheinander. Weiße Auroren? Was war das? Er hatte noch nie etwas davon gehört. Eine Spezialabteilung der Auroren vielleicht?

Sie wurden in ein anderes Zimmer gebracht, wo sich weitere Leute mit weißen Umhängen befanden. Beim Großteil von ihnen verdeckte die Kutte das Gesicht. Bei einigen jedoch nicht und diese erkannte Harry auch als Tria und Joe, die er vor kurzem kennengelernt hatte.

James und Remus fanden sich ziemlich in der Mitte der versammelten Mannschaft wieder. Die Hexe gab den anderen jedoch ein Zeichen und jeder, der bis dahin im Raum gestanden hatte oder mit den beiden Männern herein kam, schritt wieder hinaus. Die beiden blieben allein mit der Hexe und Tria und Joe zurück. Harry sah, dass sein Vater sehr verhalten reagierte und besonders Joe misstrauisch musterte.

„Mein Name ist Vana Mailabourni -" stellte sie sich mit Blick auf Remus vor. „Ich bin Aurorin des britischen Zaubereiministeriums und ich leite die weißen Auroren. Das ist meine Schwester Tria und das ist Joe Baydon. Ich denke es ist okay, wenn sie beide hier bleiben bei unserem Gespräch."

„Baydon?" wiederholte Remus finster. „Wie Azuros Baydon?!"

„Setzt euch," sagte Vana ohne auf die Frage eingegangen zu sein.

James und Remus tauschten erneut einen skeptischen Blick, folgten danach jedoch der Aufforderung und setzten sich zu Vana an den runden Tisch. Tria und Joe blieben hinter ihr stehen.

„Wir haben euch beobachtet. Ihr wolltet _Scarcetown_ vor den Todessern schützen. Das war -" Sie machte eine auffällige Pause und Harry wusste nicht, ob das nun herablassend oder wirklich nur vorsichtig sein sollte. Nach dem Ausdruck seines Vaters zu urteilen, welches noch feindlicher nicht hätte sein können, war es ersteres.

„Mutig."

„Ihr habt uns gerettet?" fragte Remus, dessen Ausdruck wesentlich milder war als die von James. Andererseits wusste Harry auch, dass der Freund schon immer höflicher und diplomatischer war als sein Vater oder sein Patenonkel. Vana nickte.

„Wir wussten, dass sie kommen würden. Voldemort's Leute. Es war eine Falle."

„Falle?" wiederholte James misstrauisch.

„Das Zaubereiministerium unternimmt nach wie vor nicht genug gegen Voldemort. Nur unsere Arbeit nachgehen würde nicht mal annähernd das bringen, was wir in den letzten Jahren geschafft haben."

„Wie zum Beispiel eine unschuldige Hexe halb umbringen? Oder einen eigenen Todesser aus euren Reihen hervorbringen?!" keifte James finster.

„Was Azuros getan hat lief außer Kontrolle. Glaube mir, dass wir selber am meisten unter seinem Verrat gebüßt haben."

„Wirklich?" entgegnete er höhnisch, aber Vana blickte ihn enttäuscht und traurig an. Auch wenn Harry glaubte, dass die Hexe stark wohl auch sehr mächtig war, für ihn verhielt sie sich seinem Vater gegenüber eher ungewöhnlich gefühlvoll. Es passte nicht zu der Art, die sie vorher an den Tag gelegt hatte.

„Dein Vater hat die weißen Auroren mitgegründet," sagte sie ernst. „Und seine Absichten waren gut. Er war ein guter, starker und intelligenter Zauberer. Er wusste, wie wir alle, dass man manchmal zu nicht legalen Mitteln greifen muss, um denjenigen helfen zu können, die Hilfe brauchen."

„Mum hat mir bereits alles erzählt. Es ändert nichts an meiner Meinung über euch."

Vana schüttelte erneut traurig den Kopf.

„Hat Maria wirklich alles erzählt oder redest du nur von dem, was du hören wolltest, James?"

Sein Vater schnaubte verächtlich auf ihre Mutmaßung hin. Dennoch blieb die Hexe ruhig und nach wie vor dem wesentlich jüngeren Zauberer offen gesinnt.

„Sie hat die weißen Auroren verlassen, weil es dir wichtig war. Das heißt nicht, dass sie gegen uns stand. Oder glaubst du wirklich, wir würden sonst noch existieren?"

James starrte sie finster an, etwas erwidert hatte er jedoch nicht. Harry nahm die Gelegenheit wahr, um die Kerze wieder anzuzünden. Das hatte er beinahe vergessen, so gefesselt wie er von dieser Erinnerung war.

„Ihr werdet hier bleiben müssen, bis alles vorbei ist," sagte die Hexe und Harry wandte sich dem Geschehen wieder zu, stets natürlich mit Blick auf die Kerze in seinem Sichtfeld.

„Alles?!" fragte James skeptisch. „Was alles?"

„Das ist nichts, was euch kümmern sollte," sagte sie entschieden und war dabei aufzustehen, als James das gleiche tat und ihr jedoch deutete, dass dieses Gespräch noch nicht vorüber war.

„In diesem Dorf sind unschuldige Menschen, Vana. Menschen, die mit dem was Voldemort tut ebenfalls nicht einverstanden sind."

Harry verstand zuerst nicht, warum sein Vater das sagte, ahnte aber, dass es etwas mit der Vergangenheit zwischen ihm und den weißen Auroren zu tun gehabt haben musste.

„Ich bin mir dessen bewusst," entgegnete Vana kalt. „Die weißen Auroren würden nie Unschuldige opfern, wenn man es auch verhindern kann."

„Azuros Baydon hätte es fast geschafft alle Lhayphsas für seine Ziele zu opfern! Dank ihm mussten sie ihr Zuhause aufgeben und fliehen!"

Azuros Baydon? Auch Harry's Ausdruck hatte sich verfinstert. War es Zufall dass er denselben Nachnamen wie Joe hatte?

„Wie ich gesagt habe, James. Azuros Baydon war ein Mitglied, das außer Kontrolle geraten war. Wir dachten, Maria hätte sich darum gekümmert. Sie hatte es wohl auch selbst gehofft. Das die Lhayphsas ihm vertraut haben und dies beinahe zu ihrem Untergang geführt hätte, dafür konnten wir nichts."

„Genau."

„Das Gespräch ist beendet," sagte die Hexe entschieden und schritt um ihn herum. Sie verließ den Raum, obgleich James ihr nachrief. Enttäuscht wandte er sich an Tria und Joe, die sich noch im Raum befunden hatten und welche die ganze Zeit über still geblieben waren.

„Vana hat Maria's Tod schwer getroffen," sagte Tria leise. Sie war jünger als Harry sie kennengelernt hatte, aber das war auch kein Wunder. Fand diese Erinnerung schließlich gut 15 Jahre vorher statt.

„Ich weiß, wie gut deine Schwester mit meinen Eltern befreundet war," sagte James.

„Ihr wart auf meiner Hochzeit – Aber nicht mehr auf meiner Mum's Beerdigung?"

„Du meinst, deiner angeblichen Hochzeit," verbesserte sie ihn mit einem milden Lächeln. Harry war überrascht aber auch sein Vater hatte kurz gelächelt.

„Wir wollten kommen," sagte Tria sanft. „Aber wir wussten nicht,ob es angebracht war, nachdem was passiert ist."

„Was war passiert?" fragte James, aber Tria schien nicht vorzuhaben zu antworten. Stattdessen sah sie weg und sein Vater gab sich damit offenbar zufrieden, denn er wandte sich Joe zu.

„Joe Baydon," sagte er ungläubig. „Baydon?"

Der Auror blieb zwar ruhig, aber Harry sah es ihm im Gesicht an, dass James' Art ihn nicht kalt ließ.

„Ihr seid hier in Sicherheit," sagte Joe stattdessen. „Bis unser Plan vorüber ist, können wir euch nicht gehen lassen. Ich bring euch zurück in euer Zimmer."

„Plan?" fragte James. Statt auch nur ein Schritt zur Tür zu schreiten, wie vom Auror beabsichtigt, blieb sein Vater stehen und starrte ihn finster an.

„Was hat Vana vor?"

Die beiden Auroren tauschten einen Blick miteinander aus und tatsächlich gingen sie überraschenderweise auf seinen Vater ein. Harry stellte fest, dass beide nicht nur viel jünger als Vana waren, sondern mit James auch eine eher freundschaftliche Beziehung zueinander besaßen als die respektvolle Weise, die bei Vana und seinem Vater geherrscht hatte.

„Wir wollten die Todesser in eine Falle locken," erzählte Tria. „Wir sind nach wie vor davon überzeugt, dass wir Voldemort nur dann stoppen können, wenn wir ihm seine Leute nehmen und das geht nur, wenn wir offensiv vorgehen, statt zu warten bis sie von selbst auftauchen.

Wir haben etwas, das sie wollen und verstreuten das Gerücht, dass es in _Scarcetown_ wäre. Dummerweise seid ihr aufgetaucht und wir mussten den Plan ändern. Vana's Veternuszauber hat nicht für so viele gereicht und die übrigen Todesser, die nicht getötet wurden, konnten fliehen.

Noch wollen sie jedoch das, was im Dorf ist, an sich bringen, also kommen sie auf jeden Fall zurück. Vana will beim Dorf bleiben und diese Todesser mit einem dunklen Fluch töten."

„Was für ein Fluch?" fragte Remus misstrauisch. Keiner antwortete auf die Frage, aber Harry sah ihnen allen an, dass sie es auch so wussten. Es dauerte nicht lange, da brach es aufgebracht aus seinem Vater heraus.

„Da sind Unschuldige in dem Dorf!" sagte er entrüstet.

„Wenn sie nicht schwarz-magisch sind, haben sie auch nichts zu befürchten," sagte Tria und es klang alles andere als sicher. James zeigte dies, dass sie nicht so kalt war und durchaus ein Gewissen besaß, und er appellierte an dies, um die Menschen in dem Dorf zu retten. Allen voran aber, so glaubte Harry zumindest vorher herausgehört zu haben, wollte er Kila retten, die sich dort befand.

„Es gibt schwarz-magische und sie sind unschuldig. _Anna_ ist unschuldig und Azuros Baydon hätte sie beinahe getötet. Joe?"

Er wandte sich wieder zurück zum Auror, doch dieser starrte nach wie vor verschlossen und undurchdringbar zurück.

„Was ihr passiert ist, war unglücklich," sagte Tria stattdessen traurig und James wandte sich wieder der Hexe zu. „Aber manchmal sind Opfer nun mal nötig... Wir haben diesen Krieg nicht begonnen. Voldemort war es. Wir versuchen ihn lediglich zu Ende zu bringen."

„Voldemort ist doch nicht dumm, Tria!" donnerte James wütend.

„Er ist nicht dabei. Es sind nur seine Todesser," entgegnete sie jedoch und klang fast ein wenig bockig, als ob sie das nur sagte, um sich selbst zu erklären und ihm nicht recht geben zu müssen. „Das heißt nicht, dass seine Todesser alle dumm und hirnlos sind," widersprach sein Vater „Ein paar von ihnen wissen andere sehr gut einzuschätzen und dies für ihre eigenen Zwecke zu benutzen. Nicht wenige von ihnen sind irre genug alles anzuwenden, was nötig ist, damit ein solcher Fluch auf euch zurückfallen kann!"

„Das reicht," sagte Tria entschlossen und hatte vollkommen zu gemacht. „Du bist _nicht_ dein Vater, James. Du hast weder seine Erfahrung, noch ein Mitspracherecht in diesem Punkt. Vana hat entschieden. Joe, bringst du die beiden bitte zurück?"

Sie wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern hatte den Raum in schnellen Schritten verlassen. James wollte sie aufhalten, aber sie war draußen noch bevor ihm ein Wort entfahren konnte. Er wandte sich Joe Baydon zu und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Das kann nicht euer ernst sein? Joe -"

„Es tut mir leid, James."

Seine Antwort klang eindeutig und sein Blick ließ ihnen keine andere Wahl als den Raum zu verlassen und zurück in das Zimmer zu gehen, wo auch ihre Freunde waren.

* * *

Lilli und alle anderen waren noch immer komplett außer Gefecht gesetzt und so setzten sich James und Remus nieder und warteten darauf, dass sie wieder zu sich kommen würden. James lehnte an Lilli's Bett auf dem Boden, so dass er ihr beim Schlafen zusehen konnte. Remus saß ihm gegenüber, die Knie an die Brust gezogen und die Arme auf ihnen liegend.

„Du kanntest also alle drei?" fragte Remus nach einer Weile. James nickte betrübt.

„Vana war eine Freundin der Familie. Als ich noch klein war, waren Tricia und Ich oft im Zaubereiministerium. Eltern waren Auroren, Großvater Zaubereiminister. Für uns war das Zaubereiministerium so was wie ein Spielplatz."

Remus lächelte auf James' freches Grinsen hin.

„Crouch hat uns oft ermahnt und zusammengestaucht, wenn er uns in die Finger bekam, aber Vana-" James lachte erinnerungsseelig. „Vana hat uns immer in Schutz genommen, wenn sie konnte. Hat uns mal in ihrem Büro versteckt, Crouch absichtlich belogen, damit er in eine andere Richtung ging und nicht in unsere. Egal, wie absurd ihre Lüge klang, sie hat es ohne rot zu werden getan. Hat sogar die Schuld auf sich genommen als Tricia und Ich seine Tür aus Versehen demoliert hatten. Könnte natürlich auch daran liegen, dass Tria genauso alt wie wir waren und ebenfalls viel Zeit dort verbrachte. Womöglich hatte sie nicht weniger Mist auf den Buckel gehabt."

Remus nickte verstehend, aber James blickte auf einmal traurig auf.

„Nachdem ich nach Hogwarts kam und nicht mehr dort herum hing verblasste der Kontakt. Vana wurde versetzt und sie und Tria verließen England. Vana war zwar Jahre später auf unserer Hochzeit aber nur kurz. Sie gratulierte mir, wünschte mir alles Gute und verschwand wieder. Schon da hatte ich gemerkt, dass sie anders war. Kalt."

„Kalt?"

„Lachte nicht mehr, hatte jegliche freundliche Züge verloren. Keine Vertrautheit mehr – war höflich, distanziert. Fast wie eine Fremde. Sie und meine Mum waren eigentlich gute Freunde. Meine Mum hat sie ausgebildet. Ich hab mir damals nichts bei der unterkühlten Art der beiden gedacht. War ja viel zu viel los hier mit Voldemort. Jetzt aber..."

„Maria hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt die weißen Auroren bereits verlassen."

„Brachte wahrscheinlich ein Bruch zwischen ihnen, wenn Vana dabei blieb und es nun sogar leitet."

„Sie war nicht auf der Beerdigung," sagte Remus nachdenklich und James nickte.

„Nachgedacht schätz ich Meadowes hat es ihr wahrscheinlich verboten. Sie war ja auch mal Mitglied bei ihnen und wenn die Trennung im Streit endete..."

Erneut schüttelte sein Vater den Kopf und Harry bemerkte, wie bedrückt er wurde.

„Was ist?" fragte Remus besorgt. James seufzte. Auch dies kannte Harry bei seinem Vater nicht. Er wirkte melancholisch, gar in sich gekehrt.

„Vana und Tria sind nur zwei von vielen, die sich unkenntlich verändert haben. Erinnerungen an früher – wenn ich sie heute sehe kommt es mir vor wie ein unwirklicher Traum. Sie haben nichts mehr gemein mit denen, die ich früher kannte und mochte. Ich frag mich, was wahr ist. Existierte das früher überhaupt oder hab ich mir diese Personen nur eingebildet?"

Remus blickte ihn mitfühlend an. In seinem Gesicht konnte man den Zwiespalt erkennen, in dem er sich befand und auch, wie wenig ein besorgter Blick geholfen hatte.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie Voldemort's Einfluss so tief gehen kann, dass er das Leben in solche Bahnen treibt. Vana war eine gute, starke und freundliche Aurorin. Tria eine lebensfrohe und selbstsichere Hexe und sie beide Prinzipien! Gute Ansichten! Und nun sind beide bereit Unschuldige zu töten, um ein paar Todesser zu vernichten."

James schlug seine Faust frustriert gegen den Holzbalken eines leeren Bettes.

„Wer ist Joe Baydon?" fragte Remus. Harry ahnte, dass der Freund das nur tat, weil er glaubte, dass es im Moment nötig war, die Gedanken seines Vaters auf etwas anderes zu lenken, damit dieser nicht noch weiter die Wut an irgendetwas abreagierte, was ihm im Nachhinein mehr Schaden bringen würde als zu helfen. „In welchem Verhältnis steht er zu Azuros Baydon?"

„Joe -" sagte James nachdenklich und lehnte seinen Kopf nach hinten. Sein Blick war an die Decke gerichtet, wirkte direkt verloren.

„Ich kannte Azuros Baydon bevor wir ihn trafen nicht. Hab hier und da etwas aufgeschnappt, wenn Dad über ihn gesprochen hat. Das wars. Joe kannte ich vorher schon, wusste nur nicht, dass sein Nachname Baydon ist. Er und Tricia waren zusammen."

„Tatsächlich?" fragte Remus überrascht. „Deine Schwester und Joe Baydon?"

James lächelte traurig.

„Ich hab nicht viel mit ihm zu tun gehabt. Heißt aber nicht, dass ich ihn nicht mochte. Er war ernst, still, machte eigentlich nie Witze, aber genauso wenig hat er mich groß ermahnt oder mir die Leviten gelesen, wenn eines meiner Zauber schief ging und ihn und Tricia traf.

Eines Nachts schlich ich mich raus, um mich mit euch zu treffen und schlich mich später auch wieder zurück. Im Wohnzimmer brannte noch Licht also konnte ich schlecht durch die Haustür gehen und direkt in die Arme meiner Eltern laufen. Ich kletterte also an den Pflanzen entlang nach oben, hoffend, dass es mich hält und ich durch mein Fenster rein komme."

„Die Pflanzen haben nicht gehalten?!"

„Die Pflanzen haben nicht gehalten," bestätigte James lachend und auch Remus bekam ein amüsiertes Grinsen im Gesicht. „Ich fiel hinab und zwar direkt auf Joe drauf, der kurz vorher meine Schwester zurückgebracht hatte. Ich dachte, ich würde nun richtig Ärger bekommen. War schließlich kein Leichtgewicht und von der Höhe auf ihn herabzukrachen und ihn mal eben den Arm zu brechen – aber nichts dergleichen.

Joe sah mich an, renkte seinen Arm selbst wieder ein, nahm seinen Zauberstab und zauberte mir eine Leiter, so dass ich hochklettern konnte."

„Das war nett," stellte Remus überrascht fest. James nickte traurig.

„Ich hab ihn gefragt, warum er das tat und er sagte, er würde alles tun, damit es meiner Schwester gut geht und sie will, dass es mir gut geht. Das war alles. Dann ging er und er hat mich auch nie an meine Eltern oder meine Schwester verraten.

Sie haben irgendwann Schluss gemacht nachdem Tricia ihre Ausbildung als Aurorin begonnen hatte. Hab nie nach dem Grund gefragt – Hatte mich damals nicht besonders interessiert. Hatte schließlich meine eigenen Probleme und hätte das nicht mal mitbekommen, wenn Mum nicht mit meiner Schwester darüber gesprochen hätte.

Ich wusste nicht, dass Joe's Nachname Baydon ist. Kann mich aber erinnern, dass er ein großen Bruder hatte, zu dem er aufsah. Schätz also, Azuros Baydon ist Joe's großer Bruder. War irgendwie klar, wenn der eine in dieser Gruppe war, ist es der andere auch."

„Sind also beide Auroren geworden?"

James nickte schwermütig.

„Ist nur komisch," sagte sein Vater betrübt. „Die beiden haben nichts gemein. Wenn das heute nicht passiert wäre, ich hätte die beiden nie für Brüder gehalten."

Die Tür ging plötzlich auf und beide Männer sahen besagten Zauberer an der Tür stehen, über den man gerade noch gesprochen hatte. Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu einigen Betten, wo ihre Freunde immer noch ohne das Bewusstsein erlangt zu haben lagen, trug ein Tablett mit Sandwiches und Wasserflaschen herein und stellte sie auf dem Tisch ab.

„Falls ihr Hunger haben solltet," sagte er kurz. Remus nickte, James aber sah seinen Gegenüber finster an und schnaubte verächtlich.

„Warum, Joe?" warf James ihm zu bevor der Zauberer hinaus schreiten konnte. Er blieb erstarrt stehen und sah zum jungen Marauder hinab, der nach wie vor auf dem Boden vor dem Bett seiner Frau saß, sein Blick aber war enttäuscht und getroffen.

„Unschuldige töten? Mein Vater hätte das nie zugelassen. Tricia hätte das niemals zugelassen."

Harry ahnte, dass sein Vater seine Schwester mit Absicht erwähnte, um zu testen was für eine Reaktion kommen würde. Dass es die gewünschte war konnte er an seiner veränderten Haltung sehen. Joe atmete tief durch, seine Miene war nicht mehr ganz so ausdruckslos gewesen.

„Du warst nicht auf Tricia's Beerdigung," fügte James hinzu. Joe Baydon hielt für einen Moment inne und Harry ahnte, dass sein Vater auch dies mit Absicht ausgesprochen hatte, weil es womöglich die einzige Möglichkeit war, um zu dem Zauberer noch durchzudringen.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass ich dort noch willkommen wäre," sagte er schließlich und James runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Joe Baydon hatte traurig das Gesicht verzogen.

„Du weißt nicht, was zwischen uns passiert war?"

„Nein," sagte er ehrlich.

„Nicht wichtig," entgegnete der Auror und wieder war er dabei das Zimmer zu verlassen, da sprang sein Vater auf die Beine und hielt den Freund zurück.

„Joe, du musst verhindern, dass Vana diesen Fluch benutzt -" James zögerte, entschloss sich dann aber wohl die Wahrheit hinter seiner Bitte auszusprechen. „In dem Dorf ist ein kleines unschuldiges Mädchen, dessen Magie sehr wohl schwarz-magisch ist und welche durch den Fluch sterben wird. Sie ist 5 Jahre alt."

Der Zauberer schüttelte frustriert den Kopf.

„Vana ist mit den anderen schon lange unterwegs. Es gibt kein Zurück mehr."

„Dann lass uns gehen, damit wir sie aufhalten können. Das hat doch keinen Sinn Feuer mit Feuer zu bekämpfen? Als mein Vater die weißen Auroren gegründet hat, war das Letzte, was er damit tun wollte, bestimmt ein Dorf mit Unschuldigen vernichten, nur um einige Todesser mitzunehmen. Es werden nur einige sein.

Voldemort hat hunderte Anhänger, wenn nicht gar mittlerweile tausend. Ist es das wirklich wert? Es gibt andere Mittel und Wege, statt ein unschuldiges Kind zu opfern. Kila ist 5 Jahre alt, Joe. 5!"

Der Auror sah James noch mal an. Es war zu sehen, wie schuldig er sich fühlte.

„Es ist zu spät, James," wiederholte er frustriert.

„Warum?" fragte sein Vater eindringlich und hatte absolut nicht vor aufzugeben.

„Warum sollte es zu spät sein? Es ist nie zu spät, um etwas richtiges zu tun."

„Weil die Konfrontation in diesem Moment stattfindet. Es ist unmöglich rechtzeitig dorthin zu gelangen. Vana wird den Fluch womöglich bereits benutzt haben..."

Harry sah seinem Vater an, wie entsetzt er von diesen Worten war und auch Remus sah betroffen aus. James schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Azuros Baydon hat Menschen getötet, die mir wichtig waren. Sehr wichtig sogar. Menschen, die für mich Familie waren. Und du tust nun genau dasselbe."

Dass dem Auror diese Worte nicht kalt ließen, sah man an seiner erstarrten Haltung. Harry hatte noch nie zuvor einen männlichen, bulligen Auror gesehen, dem man die tiefe Bestürzung in diesem Ausmaß ansah.

Lautes Gepolter hatte die Stille durchbrochen und alle drei Männer eilten in den Gang hinaus, um nach dem Grund zu sehen. Schwerverletzte Zauberer in weißen Roben schleppten sich herauf und sofort hatten alle drei Männer ihnen geholfen sich hier in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„Was ist passiert?!" rief Joe Baydon immer wieder entsetzt, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Nur schmerzhaftes Stöhnen und Ächzen der verletzten Anwesenden herrschte im ganzen Haus.

„Die brauchen alle einen Heiler," sagte James ernst, aber Joe hatte kaum auf ihn reagiert.

„Der Heiler..." sagte er stattdessen entgeistert. „Der Heiler ging mit ihnen..."

Plötzlich mischte sich ein Wimmern unter dem Gestöhne und zwei weitere Personen stürzten herein. Es war Tria, die ihre Schwester Vana herein stützte. Beide Frauen waren genauso schwer verletzt und übersät mit Wunden gewesen, wenn nicht gar noch schlimmer. James, Remus und Joe hatten nicht gezögert sofort zu ihnen zu gehen, um zu helfen. Erst als Joe und Remus die ältere Hexe in ihren Händen hielten, ließ Tria los und sank halb in James Armen zusammen.

„Wo ist euer Heiler?!" fragte Remus. Tria schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tot... Er hat es nicht geschafft."

„Vana!" sagte James mit ernster Miene und hatte sich eindringlich an die ältere Hexe gewandt. „Anna und Lilli können helfen. Nimm den Fluch von ihnen, welchen du immer auch auf sie gelegt hast, damit sie nicht aufwachen."

„Ich hab keinen Fluch auf sie gelegt," sagte diese jedoch schwach und mit schmerzverzerrter Miene. Ihre Stimme war kaum zu hören, war gar gebrochen. „Sie waren nur näher als ich den Veternus Fluch angewandt habe. Ich habe keinen Einfluss darauf, wann sie wieder zu sich kommen. Es tut mir leid... Das Dorf ist... zerstört. Ich weiß nicht, ob es überhaupt Überlebende gibt."

„Was zum-?!" kam die für Harry sehr vertraute Stimme seines Patenonkels und jeder wandte sich zur Seite. Von dem Zimmer, wo die Freunde lagen, standen Sirius, Lilli, White und Pettigrew nun wie erstarrt an der Tür, ihre Gesichter schockiert auf die vielen Verletzten gerichtet. James starrte entsetzt zurück und obwohl er gerade wohl nur an Kila dachte, die vielleicht bereits tot war, riss er sich zusammen. Hier waren Verletzte, die noch eine Chance hatten.

„Anna! Lilli! Schnell -"

Auch ohne dass er mehr sagte hatten beide Frauen verstanden und kamen sofort her. Joe hatte ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe zurückgegeben und Harry sah wie seine Mutter sich um Tria kümmerte und White sich um Vana. Sirius, Pettigrew und Remus sorgten dafür, dass die anderen Verletzten notdürftig verarztet wurden bis eine der beiden Frauen herkommen konnte.

* * *

Das Bild verschwamm und als nächstes sah sich Harry in einem nun halb leeren Flur wieder. Die Verletzten waren weg, James, Sirius, Remus, Pettigrew und Joe standen auf dem Gang und jeder von ihnen grübelte für sich selbst vor sich hin. Sie erwachten erst aus ihrer Starre als jemand aus einem anderen Zimmer heraustrat. Es war Tria, ihre Wunden waren verbunden, hier und da sah man noch Schnittwunden an Hals und im Gesicht, sonst aber schien sie wieder okay zu sein. Sie blieb verloren stehen und so ging James auf sie zu und drückte ihr aufmunternd die Schultern. Das brachte endlich ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

„Du siehst miserabel aus," sagte er mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns, um sie ein wenig aufzuheitern. Tria lächelte erneut, sah dabei jedoch ein wenig aus als ob sie beinahe zu weinen beginnen wollte.

„Ich lebe..."

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sein Vater vorsichtig. Die Hexe seufzte niedergeschlagen.

„Alles klappte zuerst wie geplant. Die Todesser saßen in der Falle. Dann hat Vana den Fluch benutzt und auf einmal explodierte alles um uns herum... Sie hatten irgendeinen Gegenfluch benutzt, der das uns um die Ohren geflogen ist. Oder besser, einer von ihnen hat den Gegenfluch benutzt, weil er dumm genug war, das zu tun. Die anderen hatten sich im Zuge der Explosion rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen können, bevor es aus den Fugen geriet. Überall war plötzlich Rauch und wir hörten nur noch Schreie ohne zu sehen was um uns herum war."

„Also sind die Todesser davon gekommen..." sagte Joe deprimiert. Tria nickte mit schuldiger Miene und wandte sich dann an James.

„Es tut mir leid... Du hattest recht. Wir hätten das nicht tun dürfen."

Die Tür des Zimmers ging plötzlich auf und jeder von ihnen wandte sich erwartungsvoll an White. Sie nickte ihnen allen beruhigend zu.

„Sie ist noch nicht über den Berg, aber Lilli hat gute Arbeit geleistet -"

White wandte sich mit ernster Miene an Tria.

„Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn sie einen Heiler aufsucht."

Die Hexe schüttelte jedoch entschieden den Kopf.

„Vana würde es nicht zulassen. Das Zaubereiministerium weiß noch nicht, dass wir zu den weißen Auroren gehören. Wenn wir auffliegen, sind wir unsere Jobs los."

„Wir haben eine Heilerin, die sehr verschwiegen ist und helfen wird," entgegnete White eindringlich. „Lass mich sie hinzuziehen."

Tria zögerte. Als James jedoch zustimmend nickte, war sie schließlich einverstanden damit, wenn auch nach wie vor sichtbar gegen besseren Wissens. White lächelte sanft, dann schritt sie weiter, um die Heilerin zu kontaktieren. James hingegen trat an ihr vorbei in das Zimmer hinein, in dem Lilli bei Vana am Bett saß und gerade eine Wunde verband.

„Hey," sagte er vorsichtig. Vana lächelte traurig und deutete ihm näherzukommen. Die Tür hatte er nicht geschlossen, zumal Tria eigentlich hinter ihm stand und wohl nach ihm ebenfalls hereintrat. Lilli half Vana sich gerade aufzurichten, damit sie sich am Bettende anlehnen konnte.

„Du hattest recht," sagte die Hexe leise. Sie wirkte sehr zermürbt und wagte es kaum seinen Vater anzusehen. „Tria teilte mir deine Bedenken über unseren Plan mit, aber ich wollte nicht zuhören. Ich blieb stur. Ich war mir so sicher, dass es das Richtige war. Ich lag falsch und wir haben gute Leute verloren..."

„Das tut mir leid," sagte James ehrlich. Vana nickte anerkennend.

„Ich dachte, ich könnte das weiterführen, was deine Eltern mitbegonnen hatten. Wir wollten das alle. Damals, als es begann, glaubten wir an so vieles und es lag einfach nicht in unseren Genen zu resignieren. Es lief aus den Fugen, ja, aber – unsere Grundabsichten waren doch richtig. Waren es wert, dass man dafür alles gab. Ich wollte nicht glauben, dass alles falsch war. Ich wollte glauben, dass ich es noch zum guten wenden kann.

Ich warf Maria vor deinen Vater zu verraten als sie austrat.

Sie tat es nicht. Ich tat es. Maria hatte recht. Du hattest recht. Michael Potter wäre nie damit einverstanden gewesen, wie sich alles entwickelt hat."

„Das heißt nicht, dass die weißen Auroren schlecht sind," sagte Lilli plötzlich und sowohl James wie auch Harry und Vana selbst sahen verwundert auf. Haben sie nicht gerade ein unschuldiges Dorf alle gemacht?! Und seine Mutter versuchte dennoch was Gutes zu sehen?!

„Michael Potter hatte schließlich recht damit, dass man manchmal zu gewissen Mitteln greifen muss, um etwas richtiges zu tun. Der Grundgedanke, nachdem ihr handelt, der ist nicht falsch. Ihr wollt Voldemort aufhalten und das ist richtig und gut. Die Methoden aber, die sich mit der Zeit entwickelt haben, sind falsch. Kehrt zu euren Prinzipien zurück, die, wie ich mit Sicherheit sagen kann, weil ich sie kenne, richtig sind."

Vana sah Lilli verschlossen an, aber James kroch ein sanftes Lächeln über die Lippen. Das war Lilli, wie er sie kannte und liebte.

„Vielleicht können wir in Zukunft zusammenarbeiten?" schlug James schließlich vor und nun hatte Lilli sich ihm mit einem überraschten Lächeln zugewandt. Er hatte ihre Intention also verstanden.

„Wir wollen doch alle dasselbe? Ihr seid extrem stark, gut vernetzt und einen viel besseren und leichten Zugang zu einer Menge an Dingen, die wir brauchen, und wenn ihr hier und da auf uns hört – vielleicht können wir zusammen dann Voldemort auch endlich stoppen?"

Vana blickte hinter James und hatte einen Blick mit Tria und Joe ausgetauscht, die sich wie auch alle anderen ebenfalls hinten im Zimmer befanden und welche zustimmend nickten. Erst dann wandte sie sich zurück zu Harry's Eltern.

„Ich muss das noch mit allen anderen besprechen – aber ich weiß die große Geste zu schätzen, uns die Hand zu reichen, nach allem, was passiert ist."

James nickte. Lilli dagegen lächelte gar sanft.

* * *

Die Erinnerung löste sich auf und Harry fand sich alleine in dem Zimmer wieder. Die Kerze war längst vorher erloschen, auch wenn er nicht mitbekam wann.

„Mist," grummelte Harry unzufrieden, merkte aber gleichzeitig, wie wenig ihn das gerade kümmerte. Er legte sich ins Bett und atmete heftig aus. Wenn es ein Wort gab, was ihn gerade beschrieb, war es wohl _alle_. Oder kaputt, oder erledigt, fix und fertig... Er schloss die Augen, nur für einen kurzen Moment.

Die _weißen Auroren_ waren also eine Rebellengruppe, zu der Tria und Joe gehörten, und die von seinem Großvater gegründet wurde. Er hatte noch viele Fragen in sich umher schwirren. Kila hatte doch überlebt? Er hatte sie vor kurzem schließlich kennengelernt. Lebte Vana Mailabourni noch? Azuros Baydon? Der Todesser, der ein weißer Auror war, und offenbar für den Tod von Freunden seiner Eltern verantwortlich war und Joe, der sein Bruder war... war... Halt! Er durfte nicht schlafen! Hatte er geschlafen?

Harry öffnete die Augen und drückte sich auf... Ja, er hatte geschlafen. Draußen war es hell also hatte er die ganze Nacht über geschnarcht. Komische Geräusche von seinem Wohnzimmer ließen ihn aufhorchen und er blickte misstrauisch zur Tür. Das klang als ob jemand seine Küche malträtierte und reihenweise Schüsseln und Pfannen hin und her schlug.

Harry ging vorsichtig hinaus – In der Küche saß Kila am Boden, umgeben von Pfannen, Tellern und Schüsseln, geplatzten Eiern, Mehl und weiteren umgefallenen Gewürzen.

„Harry!" sagte sie unangenehm überrascht und stellte die Pfanne in ihrer Hand ganz vorsichtig und schleichend ab, als ob das alles wäre, was man von dem Chaos sehen könnte und das ganze andere Durcheinander wäre unsichtbar. Harry brauchte einen Moment, dann aber grinste er amüsiert.

„Hi, Kila. Was tust du hier?!"

Er half ihr sich aufzurichten und alles wieder aufzusammeln.

„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte Frühstück machen, aber ich glaub, ich leide am Mischfluch."

„ _Mischfluch_?!" fragte er verwirrt.

„Yap. Egal, welchen Zauber ich benutze, ein Fluch wird ausgeführt. Keine Ahnung, was das hier für einer war."

„Ich meine, was tust _du hier_ ," wiederholte er mit einer besseren Betonung. „Wo ist Kaylar?"

„Ach so. Professor White brauchte sie also haben wir getauscht. Ich war gerade mit meinem Auftrag fertig."

Harry verzog kritisch die Augenbraue.

„Ich brauch nicht ständig einen Babysitter. Ich bin volljährig und sehr gut im Stande auf mich selbst aufzupassen."

„Gut!" sagte Kila überschwänglich begeistert und lächelte breit. Mehr kam nicht und selbst als Harry irritiert blinzelte tat die Hexe nichts anderes als ihn breit anzulächeln.

„Okay," sagte Harry schließlich um die peinliche Situation zu beenden. Kila kam das offenbar überhaupt nicht unangenehm vor. „Wie wär's, wenn ich uns Frühstück mache?"

„Nein, nein! Ich mach schon. Ich brauch nur die Zutaten. Du musst vom Training noch ganz erschöpft sein."

„Quatsch," sagte er sofort. „Und Eier sind nicht schwer zu machen."

„Eier?! Ich wollte keiner Eier machen, sondern Sandwiches mit Fischmarmelade."

„ _Fischmarmelade_?" wiederholte er ungläubig und hatte noch im selben Moment entschieden, dass es ein Glücksfall war, dass sie das Frühstück noch nicht zubereitet hatte.

„Ich hab eher Hunger auf Eier..."

„Oh, na gut. Dann Eier."

Und während er das Frühstück für sie beide machte, fiel ihm wieder die Erinnerung von gestern Abend ein und auch, was noch offen blieb.

„Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Sicher," sagte Kila sofort und wippte auffällig spielend auf einem Barhocker vor und zurück. „Frag."

„Ich hab gestern eine Erinnerung gesehen."

„Dein Training," bemerkte sie ganz richtig.

„Ja. Handelte von das Aufeinandertreffen meiner Eltern mit Tria und Joe."

„Hm..."

„Dein Dorf war zerstört worden und sie sagten Dad, du wärst tot."

„Aber ich bin nicht tot," fuhr sie amüsiert schmunzelnd fort. „Und du willst wissen warum?"

Er nickte vorsichtig.

„Ich war nicht im Dorf, Harry. Meine Adoptiveltern waren doch Auroren im Ruhestand und bei den ersten Anzeichen von Unruhen sind sie mit mir durch einen Portschlüssel in ein anderes Dorf gereist... Deswegen haben wir überlebt. Im Gegensatz zu all den anderen Nachbarn..."

Erneut nickte er vorsichtig, merkte er doch, dass sie dieses Ereignis noch nicht ganz verarbeitet hatte. Er hatte nun nicht viel mit ihr zu tun gehabt bisher, so ernst und gefasst wie in diesem Moment erlebte er sie jedoch zum ersten Mal.

„Ich hatte Glück, dass sie Auroren waren."

Harry nickte verstehend. Das erklärte so einiges.

„Ich nehme an, der Orden arbeitet jetzt mit den weißen Auroren zusammen?"

„Ja und nein," summte sie verträumt und blitzte bedeutungsvoll mit ihren Augen. „Nicht sofort jedenfalls. Mittlerweile schon – Du hast ja Tria und Joe kennengelernt. Es ist einfach zu viel zwischen dem Orden und den weißen Auroren passiert, als dass sie es einfach so hinter sich lassen konnten. Besonders zwischen Joe und James. Es dauerte etwas."

„Jiah," machte Harry nachdenklich. „Das hab ich nicht verstanden."

„Ich würd dir gern alles erzählen, aber ich kenne selber nur ein Teil. Azuros Baydon, Joe's Bruder, war kein guter Zauberer."

„Hab ich mir schon gedacht als es hieß er wäre ein Todesser."

„War," verbesserte Kila ihn mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Er ist tot."

„Oh," machte Harry ohne wirklich zu wissen, ob er erleichtert sein sollte oder nicht. Der Mann war schließlich ein Todesser und hatte getötet.

„Er war kein guter Zauberer, Harry. Azuros Baydon. Er war ein sehr sehr sehr schlechter Mensch. Das ist zumindest das, was ich aus dem schließe, was ich weiß. Joe dagegen _ist_ ein guter Zauberer. Ein sehr sehr sehr _wirklich sehr_ guter Mensch. Weißt du – Ich habe Severus Snape nie vertraut."

„Wieso nicht?" fragte er und kam nicht umhin zu bemerken wie gern er das hörte und dass sie dadurch noch mal viel sympathischer für ihn wurde.

„Weil ich Lilli und James gern hatte," antwortete Kila und stocherte etwas in ihren Eiern umher, statt ein Bissen zu nehmen. „Und ich jemanden nicht mag und vertrauen kann, der über Menschen herzieht, die ich gern habe. Gute Menschen, die _wirklich sehr sehr sehr sehr gut_ sind. Und ich glaube daran, dass ich weiß, wer gut ist und wer nicht... Wem ich vertrauen kann und wem nicht..." Sie wurde sehr ernst, rückte näher zu ihm heran und flüsterte sehr geheimnisvoll: „Mich hat nämlich ein _Engelstroll_ berührt."

„ _Engelstroll_?!" wiederholte Harry und blinzelte verwundert. Kila nickte mit großen Augen und er wusste nicht, ob sein plötzliches loslachen sie nicht beleidigen könnte und so unterdrückte er den Zwang und räusperte sich, um ernst zu bleiben. „Wie das?!" fragte er so ernst wie möglich, das Schmunzeln auf seinen Lippen konnte er sich leider nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Ein Mitschüler hat ein Stein nach mir geschmissen und traf mich am Kopf. Er wusste aber nicht, dass es ein _Babyengelstroll_ war, aber seitdem reicht ein Blick von mir und ich weiß genau, derjenige hat gute Absichten oder schlechte Absichten."

Harry nickte gespielt verstehend, weil auch Kila nickte, dann aber den Finger vor den Mund legte.

„Aber sag es niemanden. Bisher wissen davon nur Brian und Jilli. Je mehr es wissen, um so gefährlich wird dies für die Engelstrolle."

„Klar," sagte Harry und stopfte sich schnell etwas von den Eiern in den Mund, um nicht doch noch aus Versehen zu lachen. Das, so war er sich sicher, wäre eindeutig nicht nett von ihm gewesen. Ob das nun die Wahrheit war oder nicht, er hatte es dennoch gern gehört, dass er nicht der einzige war, der Snape misstraute.


	38. Chapter 38

Nächstes

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Hello Hello =)

Oha, das ist ja gut. Zumindest etwas Obst und Gemüse. Bananen und Gurken mag ich eigentlich sehr gerne. Ich kann mich eigentlich schon glücklich schätzen, dass ich zumindest was Speisen betrifft, gegen nichts allergisch reagiere. Ab und zu auf Kirschen, aber das liegt glaub ich an den Pestiziden, mit denen es vorher behandelt wurde. Sonst wäre ich ja immer darauf allergisch und so ist es halt nur ab und zu, dass meine Lippen anschwellen und taub werden. Dabei liebe ich Kirschen X.x Aber ich werde mich nicht beschweren. Du hast es eindeutig schlimmer erwischt ^^ Und stimmt. Der Mensch gewöhnt sich an fast alles.

Schon schade. Ich diskutiere selbst heute noch mit Freunden über Harry Potter von damals. Wird nie alt XD Wobei gerade über die neueren Sachen es schon schwer ist, weil ich Buch 8 ja nicht wirklich gelesen habe. Ich werde es vielleicht auch gar nicht mehr richtig lesen, denn je länger ich darüber nachdenke, umso merkwürdiger hört es sich einfach an. Voldemort's Tochter und Harry's Sohn – Albus Severus. Noch schräger wäre Voldemort's Tochter und Harry's Sohn – James Sirius XD. Oder ne Dreiecksversion – Albus Severus, Voldemort's Tochter, James Sirius. Solang sie mit den neuen Filmen eine schöne Geschichte aufbaut, gibt es wenigstens etwas, worauf man sich freut =) Noch konnte ich mich zurückhalten und hab den Film noch nicht gesehen. Noch schein ich es hinzubekommen bis zum zweiten Film zu warten, aber große Vorfreude ist auf jeden Fall da, hehe.

Ich glaub, ich hab auch noch nie ein vierblättriges Kleeblatt gefunden =/ Hab als kleines Kind auch oft gesucht, weil es ja Glück bringt. Sirius ist und bleibt ein großes Kind XD Aber das macht ihn halt aus.

Unter anderem war Malfoy Schuld. Der Schwur war nur eines von vielem, was Tricia schließlich dazu gebracht hat diesen Schritt zu gehen. Ich hoff, mit diesem Kapitel wird es besser erklärt. Tricia ging in CofX ja etwas unter, aber sie war ein großer Teil von Black Heart und ich wollte sie doch hier und da erwähnt haben.

Hm... ich glaub, ich tendiere auch eher zu Joe. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht gewinnt Tria noch an Profil, so dass sich Harry am Ende doch für sie entscheidet.

Mittlerweile arbeiten alle weißen Auroren mit dem Orden zusammen. Namentlich wird es aber bei Tria, Joe und Vana als Auroren bleiben, von denen man mehr hört. Es sei denn mir kommt in naher Zukunft ein Einfall zu einer Geschichte mit einem weiteren weißen Auror, aber das sehen wir dann ^^ So was poppt irgendwann mal bei mir auf oder es poppt nicht auf. Bisher würde es aber bei den dreien bleiben.

Thx fürs liebe Review =) Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 38 – Memories from the past II

Kila hing leider den ganzen Tag in seiner Nähe herum, was bei dem Lärmpegel, den sie durch den _Mischfluch_ (Harry nannte es auch ihre Tollpatschigkeit) verursachte, es unmöglich für ihn machte eine weitere Erinnerung anzusehen und zu hoffen, dass er sich konzentrieren könnte. Es war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht funktioniert hätte und so versuchte er seine Konzentration bei diesem Lärmpegel zu schärfen. Dieser Gedanke kam ihm als er bemerkte, dass die Kerze kein Stück kürzer geworden war, obgleich sie mit Sicherheit mehr als nur eine Sekunde brannte. Stattdessen wirkte sie wie neu und es stellte sich tatsächlich heraus, dass sie nie abbrannte, sondern das Wachs sich magisch nach dem ausblasen wieder selbst zur ganzen Kerze zusammenfügte. Gegen Nachmittag hatte er es geschafft selbst bei dem Lärm, den Kila veranstaltete, die Kerze am brennen zu halten und so blies er sie zufrieden wieder aus und wandte sich zur Hexe, welche einbeinig fluchend neben dem Esstisch herumhüpfte und sich den anderen Fuß hielt.

„Hoffentlich hört dieser Mischfluch langsam auf," jammerte sie betrübt während sie zu ihm her hoppelte.

„Wenn ich irgendwie helfen kann, sag Bescheid," sagte er mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln.

„Vielleicht komme ich später darauf zurück. Wenn das nämlich länger anhält, könnte es schädlich für den Orden sein... Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob mir Brian das verzeiht, wenn ich Jilli und Kaylar verwechsle... Ich muss jetzt aber los. Meine Schicht ist vorbei und ich brauch ne Mütze voll Schlaf."

„Kein Problem."

„Bis bald, Harry."

„Bis bald."

Er winkte kurz und sah ihr nach als sie zur Tür ging. Es dauerte nicht lange, um zu bemerken, dass er nach wie vor nicht alleine bleiben würde. Kila tauschte an der Tür den Platz nämlich mit Tria. Nach einem kurzen Getratsche unter Frauen und höfliches Geplänkel winkte Kila Harry noch mal zu und verschwand nach draußen während Tria herein trat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Hi," sagte sie freundlich und Harry tat dasselbe. „Ich bin die Ablöse für deinen Schutz," erklärte sie und setzte sich zu ihm auf die gegenüberliegende Couch. „Wow, die Couch ist bequem."

Harry musste lachen, so überrascht und plötzlich, wie es herauskam. Fiel das eigentlich irgendwem noch nicht auf?

„Ja, ein Geschenk von Jilli."

„Tatsächlich?!" fragte sie verwundert. „Jilli Weasley hat dir eine so teure Couchgarnitur geschenkt? Ich dachte, die Familie Weasley hätte nicht das Geld für so was?"

Harry wollte sie verbessern, entschied sich dann jedoch anders als er verstand, dass Tria wohl zu denjenigen gehörte, die Jilli nur als Jimá kannten.

„Ich wollt auch nur kurz rein schauen und dir sagen, dass ich da bin. Ich werde mich in der Nähe aufhalten. Wenn was ist, lass rote Funken in die Höhe sprühen. Ich werd das sehen und innerhalb kürzester Zeit auftauchen."

„Err – danke. Aber das wird nicht nötig sein. Das ist meine Wohnung, kein öffentlicher Duellierplatz."

Sie lächelte sanft und war gerade dabei zu gehen als Harry sie jedoch aufhielt.

„Tria?"

Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Kann ich Sie etwas fragen?"

„Sicher. Geht es um die Aurorenausbildung?"

„Err -" Eigentlich nicht.

„Ich hab einige Bewerbungen von Anwärtern bekommen, werde mich aber erst entscheiden, wenn du dich definitiv für jemand anderes entschieden hast. Anna sagte, du würdest es in Betracht ziehen, dich bei mir zu bewerben."

„Err – ja, tu ich."

„Nun, ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, dich auszubilden und ohne mich selbst zu loben – Ich bin eine sehr gute Ausbilderin. Wirklich."

Harry lachte und nickte gleichzeitig.

„Hab ich nie bezweifelt," sagte er ehrlich. Gut, das war so halb die Wahrheit. Er war von ihr als Duellpartner nicht so überzeugt wie es bei Joe der Fall war, aber das hieß nicht, dass er sie nicht für eine gute Aurorin hielt, von der er auch noch viel lernen konnte.

„Ich hab Nymphadora Tonks ausgebildet," fügte sie stolz hinzu und blitzte ihn vielsagend an. Erneut lächelte er amüsiert. Er mochte Tonks, aber ob das nun ein Kompliment für Tria's Ausbilderfähigkeiten waren, sei im Moment mal dahingestellt. Es war ohnehin nicht das, was er fragen wollte, entschied jedoch es so hinzunehmen. Vielleicht sollte er über die Erinnerungen doch eher mit White sprechen. Erst recht, nachdem er nicht wusste, wie viel Tria eigentlich über ihn wusste.

„Na dann, viel Erfolg beim Training."

Tria verließ die Wohnung und endlich fand sich Harry allein vor. Es war ruhig genug, damit er endlich mit den Erinnerungen weitermachen konnte und so schritt er ins Zimmer, zündete die Kerze an und öffnete die nächste Erinnerung.

* * *

Sein Schlafzimmer verschwand und allein die Kerze nahm die neue Gegend mit. Er sah eine hübsche, brünette Hexe im Flur vor einer halboffenen Zimmertür stehen. Sie war kaum älter als er jetzt war und wenn, dann höchstens ein paar Jahre vielleicht. Durch den kleinen Spalt hindurch sah Harry seinen jungen Vater, welcher auf dem Bett saß und sich in ein Buch vertieft hatte. Die Hexe klopfte vorsichtig und trat herein als sein Vater zu ihr rübersah.

„Hi," sagte sie sanft und sein Vater erwiderte es mit einem kurzen Lächeln. Die Hexe setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett, ihr Blick war besorgt, auch etwas scheu und umsichtig.

„Wie geht's dir?"

„Gut," antwortete James, doch ob dies die Wahrheit war bezweifelte Harry. Sein Vater wirkte der Hexe gegenüber sehr verschlossen und zurückhaltend. Es war merkwürdig, denn keiner von beiden schien zu wissen, wie er das Gespräch fortführen sollte.

„Sicher?" fragte die Hexe noch mal und klang diesmal gar ein wenig schuldig. James nickte lediglich, dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Buch zu und damit war für ihn das Gespräch beendet. Sie schien getroffen von seiner Haltung zu sein, setzte aber dennoch ein trauriges Lächeln auf und verließ sein Zimmer. Sie trat den Flur entlang und ging durch die Treppen hinab in die Küche. Eine ältere, brünette Hexe stand dort und hatte gerade Kaffee in eine Tasse gegossen. Harry erkannte diese Hexe als seine Großmutter wieder. Maria Potter und sie lächelte fürsorglich als sie die jüngere Hexe sah.

„Wieso das lange Gesicht, Liebes?" fragte sie liebevoll, nahm eine zweite Tasse aus dem Schrank und goss auch da Kaffee ein. Die jüngere Hexe trat heran und nahm den Kaffee, der ihr gereicht wurde, dankend an. Da lehnten die beiden am Küchentresen nebeneinander und nippten still und leise an ihren Tassen.

„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Joe und du euch getrennt habt," begann Maria Potter nach einer Weile – und Harry wusste auch so, ohne das ihr Name genannt wurde, wer sie nun war. Er erinnerte sich jetzt nämlich auch daran, sie damals ebenfalls im Spiegel bei seiner Familie gesehen zu haben. Die junge Hexe musste Patricia Potter sein, seine verstorbene Tante. Ein Blick rüber zur Kerze und er bemerkte aufs Neue grummelnd, dass sie ausgegangen war.

„ _Inflamare_ ," sagte er mürrisch mit gezogenem Zauberstab und die Kerze brannte wieder ruhig und fröhlich vor sich hin. Ruhig... Er musste ruhig bleiben. Nicht neugierig werden – die Erinnerung zu ihm kommen lassen. Das war nur seine Familie, die er nie kennenlernen durfte, weil der Penner von Voldemort ihm – Halt! Ruhig...

Harry atmete tief durch, die Flamme brannte immer noch, und so wandte er sich zurück an die Erinnerung, in welcher seine Tante und seine Großmutter nun am Esstisch Platz genommen hatten.

„Er hat es dir also gesagt..." murmelte Patricia betrübt.

„Natürlich _nicht_ ," entgegnete Maria jedoch leicht entrüstet und während seine Tante verwundert aufsah, verzog Harry merkwürdig die Stirn. Hö?

„Joe ist ein Gentleman und keine Tratschtante. Er hat dich sehr gern und würde nie etwas tun, was dich irgendwie treffen könnte, Liebes. Es waren die lieben Kolleginnen aus dem Büro für _nationale Tierpopulationsüberwachung._ Wenn diese Damen etwas hören, weiß es das ganze Zaubereiministerium in kürzester Zeit. Da bilden dein Vater und Ich keine Ausnahmen – auch wenn wir noch so viel drum geben würde nicht mal die Hälfte von dem mitzukriegen, was diese lieben Damen sonst so von sich geben."

Obwohl Maria sanft lächelte und diese Geste sehr warmherzig war, schien Patricia getroffen davon zu sein, denn sie starrte niedergeschlagen tief in ihren Kaffee hinein. Seine Großmutter drückte seiner Tante behutsam am Arm und lächelte erneut aufmunternd. Harry mochte das Bild der beiden, mochte das Wissen, dass seine Familie auf diese vertraute und liebenswürdige Weise miteinander umging. Er hätte es gemocht bei ihnen aufzuwachsen.

„Ich will nicht neugierig sein oder dich in eine unangenehme Lage bringen. Meine Tochter so kummervoll zu sehen und nichts zu tun ist mir leider nicht angeboren. Du und Joe, ihr wart doch eigentlich sehr glücklich oder täuschte der Anschein?"

Seine Tante reagierte immer noch nicht, stattdessen hatte sich ihr Ausdruck verändert und sie blickte sehr traurig, fast direkt verletzt in die Leere.

„Tricia," flüsterte Maria besorgt und ihr intensiver Blick hatte nicht abgenommen. Harry wäre an seiner Tante's Stelle längst eingeknickt und hätte alles ausgeplaudert was ihm auf dem Herzen lag. Patricia Potter war offenbar anders, denn sie schüttelte den Kopf und es wurde klar, dass sie nicht alles einfach aussprechen würde.

„Ich will mich auf meine Ausbildung konzentrieren. Das ist alles," log sie und dass es eine Lüge war, das sah ihr nicht nur Harry an. Er war sich sicher, dass Maria es auch wusste.

„Joe ist schon fertig. Er ist ein guter Auror. Ich will das auch werden und ich kann das nicht, wenn er als Sicherheitsnetz ständig um mich herum agiert."

„Wenn du ihn liebst, was ich bisher sehr wohl glaubte, dann sollte das doch kein Grund sein eure Beziehung zu beenden? Du wirst eine ausgezeichnete Aurorin selbst wenn Joe versucht dich zu schützen. Wenn überhaupt, macht es dich nur stärker, wenn du ihn die ganze Zeit davon abhalten musst."

Maria lächelte amüsiert, aber ihre Tochter hatte ihren bedrückten Ausdruck nicht verloren.

„James geht es gut," fuhr sie umsichtig fort. „Ich weiß, du machst dir Sorgen, aber du bist seine große Schwester. Nicht sein Schatten. Du musst auch für dich selbst leben, Liebes."

Die junge Hexe trank ihren Kaffee aus und lächelte ihre Mutter liebevoll an.

„Ich muss weg. Bye, Mum."

„Bye, Liebes."

Harry sah, wie Maria dennoch tief besorgt die Stirn in Falten setzte als Tricia eilends die Küche verließ. Er folgte seiner Tante nach draußen und beobachtete, wie sie sich müde an den Kamin anlehnte, als ob sie sich abstützen müsste, um nicht zu fallen, und schluchzte.

Ihre Haltung, ihr verzweifelter Ausdruck, es zerrte an seinem Herzen.

„Du wirst nicht gewinnen," hörte er sie sagen. Ihre Stimme klang gebrochen und doch entschlossen.

„Das ist meine Familie und Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du sie zerstörst. Selbst wenn ich mein Leben verliere, aber du wirst _nicht_ meine Familie zerstören. Niemals."

* * *

Die Umgebung veränderte sich und Harry fand sich wieder zurück in seinem Zimmer. Die Kerze war erneut erloschen.

Machte es überhaupt noch Sinn es weiterzuprobieren? Er kam einfach nicht dazu seine Gefühle lang genug unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, um die Kerze länger brennen zu lassen. So, wie er sich gerade fühlte erst recht nicht. Stattdessen kehrte er nach Hogwarts zurück, hatte Tria noch Bescheid gegeben und reiste dann per Flohpulver wieder in die Schule. Er war gerade noch auf dem Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um seine Sachen abzulegen, da stoppte er mitten im Gang – Jilli? Sie begrüßte ihn mit einem lieben Lächeln.

„Du bist wieder sichtbar?" stellte er erfreut fest und sie nickte erleichtert.

„Yap, bin aufgewacht und plötzlich hatte ich wieder meinen festen Körper."

Plötzlich hatte sich ihr Ausdruck verändert und sie sah ihn besorgt an.

„Was ist mit dir?" fragte sie beunruhigt. „Du wirkst durcheinander."

Harry blickte mit banger Miene zurück. Er dachte zwar daran White darauf anzusprechen, aber vielleicht kannte seine Schwester auch die Antworten auf die Fragen, die ihn im Hirn herumschwirrten? Ohne seine Sachen zurück in den Schlafsaal gebracht zu haben, gingen die beiden auf die Ländereien und suchten sich einen ruhigen Platz, wo sie ungestört waren und Harry ihr von beiden Erinnerungen erzählte. Jilli nickte immer wieder, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie zuhörte und verstand. Ihr war aber auch anzusehen, wie bestürzt sie war als er über Patricia erzählte.

„Ich hab unsere Tante nie kennengelernt," gestand seine Schwester bedauerlicherweise. „Sie starb wirklich sehr früh. Dad war so alt wie du jetzt bist glaub ich. Sie – uhm – hat etwas falsch gemacht als sie noch jünger war. Hat sich von anderen reinlegen lassen, weil sie helfen wollte.

Traue niemals einer Person, von der du _weißt_ , dass sie nichts gutes im Schilde führt, egal, was sie tut. Es gibt Menschen, die denken nur an sich selbst und hinter jedem, was sie tun, steckt etwas, dass andere nicht wollen, sondern nur sie selbst. Das ist unter anderem das, was ich aus dieser Geschichte um unsere Tante mitgenommen habe. Dad und Sie waren eigentlich sehr eng."

„So wie wir jetzt?"

Jilli lächelte gerührt.

„Ja, so wie wir jetzt," stimmte sie ihm mit einem sanften Lächeln zu und Harry begann zu grinsen. Er mochte es, wenn sie sich freute. „Sie wollte alles tun um Dad zu schützen und stattdessen hat sie durch eine List von Voldemort die gefallene Phowlyris befreit."

„Gefallene Phowlyris?!"

„Kaylar Steward."

„Ja, ich weiß, dass Steward die gefallene Phowlyris ist aber... List von Voldemort? Soll das heißen..."

„Ja," sagte Jilli betrübt. „Kaylar war ursprünglich auf Voldemort's Seite. Hat lange für ihn gearbeitet und – Ja... hat viel schlimmes getan. Aber jetzt ist sie auf unserer Seite also – Wir sind nicht nachtragend..."

„Sind wir nicht?!" fragte Harry misstrauisch. Jilli nickte unsicher.

„Dad wars nicht, Mum nicht. Anna nicht. Wir sollten auch nicht, oder?!"

Harry lächelte mild. Er hatte keine Probleme mit Kalyar Steward, er hatte aber auch wenig Ahnung was für schlimme Dinge das waren, was sie getan hatte und vor allen Dingen, was dies nun mit seiner Tante zu tun hatte.

„Harry, Kaylar Steward war dafür verantwortlich... -" Jilli hielt inne und schluckte. Sie haderte mit sich es zu erzählen, schließlich war es Vergangenheit, aber ihr Bruder hatte das recht alles zu erfahren. „Sie hat Tante Patricia zu einer Marionette gemacht, so dass sie vor Dad's Augen Selbstmord beging."

Wäre dies eine Erinnerung, in der Harry sich konzentrieren sollte, um die Kerze am brennen zu halten – Sie wäre explodiert.

„Sie hat was getan?!" donnerte er entrüstet. Jilli sah ihn beunruhigt an.

„Kaylar war damals noch auf Voldemort's Seite und hat auf seinen Befehl hin Tante Patricia eingenommen. Sie war noch nicht so stark, wie sie es heute ist, weil sie gerade erst aus dem Stein befreit wurde und über Jahrhunderte dort gefangen war.

Anna konnte sie viel schneller einnehmen. Tante Patricia hat verzweifelt versucht sich aus ihrer Kontrolle zu befreien. Deswegen hat sie mit ihrem Freund Schluss gemacht, um ihn zu schützen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt spürte sie wahrscheinlich bereits wie Kaylar sie einahm. Sie verlor immer mehr von sich selbst an die Phowlyris bis es zu spät war. Voldemort wollte Tante Patricia tot sehen und Kaylar führte sein Befehl aus."

„W-Wusste Dad davon?! Wusste Dad dass Steward Schuld am Tod von Patricia war?!"

Jilli nickte traurig, woraufhin Harry noch fassungsloser wurde als er vorher schon war.

„Und trotzdem hat er sich mit ihr angefreundet?!" sagte er empört. „Und du auch?! Du arbeitest mit ihr! Du nennst sie eine Freundin, obwohl du wusstest, dass sie Dad's Schwester getötet hat!"

„Harry," versuchte seine Schwester ihn jedoch zu beruhigen, was nicht leicht war, angesichts seines wütenden Ausdrucks. Es war derselbe Zorn, den er empfand als er herausfand, dass Dumbledore Snape vertraute, obwohl dieser Voldemort erst auf seine Eltern gehetzt hatte. „Es waren doch ganz andere Zeiten. Kaylar ist nicht mehr die, die sie damals war."

„Also macht es alles wieder gut, was sie getan hat?!"

„Harry, wieso -"

„Ich versteh nicht, wie ihr ihr vertrauen könnt, wenn sie für Voldemort jemanden ermordet hat, den ihr alle kanntet!"

„Harry, bitte. Du darfst deswegen nicht wütend sein..."

Jilli klang nicht verständnislos, sondern flehend und das war auch der Grund, warum sich seine unendliche Wut und Unverständnis nicht gegen sie richten konnte. Er riss sich zusammen, um nicht an ihr auszuflippen. Jilli bemerkte den Zwiespalt in ihrem Bruder und schüttelte frustriert den Kopf.

„Kaylar ist auf unserer Seite und sie hat sehr viel getan, was uns bewiesen hat, dass unser Vertrauen richtig war."

Harry nickte, aber mehr, um seine Schwester zu beruhigen, nicht, weil er ihre Worte wirklich akzeptierte. Stattdessen setzte er ein gespieltes Lächeln auf und schnappte sich seine Tasche.

„Ich sollte auspacken. Bis später."

Obwohl er aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte, dass sie erneut angesetzt hatte, um seine Aufregung abzumildern, ließ er das nicht zu und lief indes in sehr schnellen Schritten von ihr weg zurück ins Schloss.

* * *

Er war wütend. Sehr sogar. Harry packte seine Sachen nicht aus, sondern warf die gesamte Tasche zur Seite. Er hatte bisher nichts gegen Steward gehabt, mochte sie eigentlich sogar. Patricia Potter kannte Harry nicht mal, hatte sie heute in der Erinnerung zum ersten Mal überhaupt richtig gesehen und dennoch machte ihn der Gedanke verrückt, dass Steward auf Voldemort's Befehl hin seine Tante zum Selbstmord gebracht hatte. Wie konnte sein Vater okay damit sein? Harry glaubte nicht, dass er je jemanden verzeihen oder diesen gar als Freund ansehen könnte, wenn derjenige seine Schwester umgebracht hätte... Oder waren James und Patricia gar nicht so eng, wie Jilli dachte?

„Hey, Mann."

Harry zuckte zusammen als er Ron's Stimme hörte. Er hatte nicht mal gehört, wie die Tür überhaupt aufging.

„Hey," warf er etwas mürrisch zurück. Da half auch das erzwungene Lächeln nicht seine miese Laune zu verdecken.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte der Freund mit banger Miene und setzte sich auf sein eigenes Bett.

„Nichts," log Harry. Er wollte nicht darüber reden. „Lass uns Essen gehen. Ich hab nen Bärenhunger."

„Okay," stimmte Ron zu und so gingen beide in die Große Halle. Bevor der Freund überhaupt dazu kam sich nach den Erinnerungen zu erkundigen, lenkte Harry das Gespräch auf ihre UTZ Prüfungen und wie das Lernen mit Hermine und Ginny so voran ging. Glücklicherweise mischten sich auf halbem Wege Neville, Dean und Seamus dazu und Harry war fein raus. Wenn Dean und Seamus zu etwas gut waren, dann über Schulzeug und Quidditch quasseln, so dass er nicht über sein Mist reden musste.

„Wie waren die Erinnerungen?" hatte Hermine später gefragt als sie nach dem Essen gemeinsam wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen wollten, doch statt zu antworten blieb Harry stehen.

„Ich geh noch etwas trainieren. Ein Quidditchspiel ist noch übrig."

Er lief so schnell er konnte um die Ecke und nahm irgendeinen Weg, Hauptsache, dieser führte so weit wie möglich weg von seinen Freunden. Das letzte was er hören wollte war, dass er übertrieb und alles nicht so schlimm war, wie er es machte. Er ahnte, dass sie sich komische Blicke zuwarfen und sich Sorgen um ihn machten, aber darum konnte er sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen. Nicht, wenn so vieles andere um ihn herum passierte und sein Leben durcheinander mischte.

Er schnappte sich sein Besen und flog einige Runden um das Quidditchfeld. Meistens half es ihm seine Gedanken zu klären und nicht mehr so verärgert über eine Sache zu sein. Heute aber brachte es nichts. Egal, wie lang er flog – Er verstand es nicht. Wie konnte sein Vater sich mit jemanden anfreunden, der seine Schwester getötet hat? Es war schon schwer zu verstehen, dass es Mitglieder aus dem Orden wussten und dennoch mit ihr arbeiteten, aber sein Vater? Sein Vater... Er konnte ihn fragen warum? Verdiente er nicht eine Erklärung? Was machte sein Vater und alle anderen so sicher, dass Steward nicht genau wie Snape war? Dumbledore hatte ihm nie eine Antwort gegeben, wenn er ihn nach Snape fragte und am Ende war die Erklärung zwar nachvollziehbar, das große Vertrauen aber führte zu Sirius Sturz hinter den Schleier und wenig später zu Dumbledore's Tod. War es das wirklich wert? Wenn diesmal nun Sirius für immer starb? Wenn es Jilli traf? Wäre eine andere Handhabe mit der Situation nicht viel besser gewesen? Harry musste es wissen...

* * *

Und erneut steuerte er seinen Besen in die Höhe und flog raus aus dem Hogwartsgelände. Es dauerte seine Zeit, wie auch beim letzten Mal, aber er kam an. Der Friedhof in Godric's Hollow.

Er lehnte seinen Besen am Tor an, schritt hinein und ging direkt auf die Gräber seiner Eltern zu.

„Dad?!" rief er schließlich vorsichtig.

„Sohn?" Sein Vater war nur ein kurzen Augenblick später hinter ihm erschienen und so drehte sich Harry zu ihm um. Der Ausdruck in dem ihm mittlerweile so vertrauten Gesicht hatte sich schlagartig geändert und Harry ahnte, dass er ihm angesehen hatte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. „Was ist passiert?"

Harry nahm seinen Mut zusammen und erzählte seinem Vater von dem, was er in der Erinnerung sah, was er schließlich von Jilli erfuhr und dass er befürchtete, Kaylar Steward würde sie alle hintergehen, so wie es Snape getan hatte. Vater und Sohn saßen angelehnt an James' Grab und Harry war froh, dass James das ganze nicht runterspielte, wie er es von seinen Freunden gewohnt war.

„Jilli sagte, du und deine Schwester wärt eng gewesen."

„Das waren wir auch."

„Wie kann man dann einfach demjenigen verzeihen, der sie auf diese Weise tötet?"

Das kam vorwurfsvoller heraus als beabsichtigt, aber ihm war gerade nicht danach sich zu beherrschen. Es verging ein langer Moment der Stille, sein Vater dachte tief nach, bevor er schließlich sprach.

„Tricia und ich waren sehr eng, Sohn. Früher einmal. Sie war die große, verantwortungsbewusste, liebevolle Schwester und ich war – Ich war dumm und selbstsüchtig. Sie war eine großartige Schwester und ich war kein guter Bruder. Dann hat sie sich vor mir umgebracht und ich hab erst später erfahren, dass es Kaylar war. Ich war wütend, sehr lange. Wütend auf mich selbst, weil ich so ein Idiot zu ihr war.

Auf Kaylar war ich nicht wütend. Sie war eine Feindin auf Voldemort's Seite und gefährlich. Es stand fest, dass wir sie wie Voldemort auch irgendwie stoppen mussten – und dann... Kennst du ihre Geschichte?"

„Steward's? Ja... Ich denke."

„Sie ist _nicht_ wie Snape," sagte sein Vater eindringlich. „Ich weiß, dass sie viele Ähnlichkeiten haben. Ihre Geschichten ähnlich sind – aber nur weil man sich in vielem ähnelt, heißt es nicht, dass man _gleich_ ist."

Harry blickte frustriert hinab. Es war dasselbe, was auch Dumbledore sagen würde. Dinge, aus denen man nicht schlauer wurde, nur weil es schlau klang. Zu seiner Überraschung sprach James jedoch weiter.

„Ich war ihr Gefangener, Harry. Steward hatte mich gefangen und es gab kein Entkommen, keine Rettung. Meine Freunde, der Orden, sie hätten es niemals auf die Phowlyris Ebene geschafft. Meine einzige Hoffnung war an ihr Gewissen zu appellieren, zu hoffen, dass sie ein Gewissen besaß. Trotz allem, was sie bis dahin getan hatte. Meine Schwester zur Marionette zu machen, so dass sie sich vor mir tötete war nur eines von vielen schrecklichen Dingen, die ich mit ihr bis dahin verband.

Mein Glück war, _dass_ sie ein Gewissen besaß. Ich sagte ihr, ich könnte ihr helfen eine normale Hexe zu werden und das Leben einer normalen Hexe zu führen, weil ich vermutete, dass sie sich nach Seelenfrieden sehnte.

Ich würde einen Weg finden, damit sie nicht mehr die Erinnerung an ihre Zeit als Phowlyris haben müsste, sondern ganz normal sterblich wird und ein normales Leben ohne die Erinnerung an 900 Jahre in toten Stille führen kann. Sie hatte es nie ausgesprochen, dass sie das wollen würde, aber als sie die Chance dazu bekam, sagte sie nicht nein.

Sie klammerte sich an die winzige Hoffnung, die ich ihr gab, dass das, was sie sich tatsächlich wünschte, wonach sie sich tatsächlich sehnte, ich ihr erfüllen könnte. Kaylar tötete mich nicht. Sie brachte mich zurück zu deiner Mutter und half mir ab da an gegen Voldemort zu arbeiten."

„Tat sie?" fragte Harry skeptisch, aber James lächelte sanft.

„Sie tat."

„Aber du hast es nicht geschafft? Sie ist immer noch eine gefallene Phowlyris und erinnert sich an alles."

„Leider lief damals alles aus den Fugen. Wir haben versucht Kaylar ein Leben zu ermöglichen, bis wir es so hinkriegen, wie beabsichtigt. Sie hatte ihre Schuldigkeit schließlich getan und uns geholfen, obwohl sie das nicht hätte tun müssen. Es war kein Handel. Sie hat mich gehen lassen ohne zu sagen, dass sie uns helfen würde. Sie tat es, weil wir Freunde wurden."

„Du hast es nicht geschafft, also vielleicht will sie jetzt Rache nehmen und haut uns in die Pfanne?"

James lächelte traurig.

„Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass dies nicht eintreffen wird, noch bestätigen, dass es auf jeden Fall eintrifft. Kaylar ist kein berechnendes Wesen. Sie hat ihren eigenen Kopf und ließ gute Gefühle nur sehr zögerlich zu."

„Gute Gefühle?!" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Na ja, sie lachte nicht sehr viel... Eigentlich kaum. Ein schmunzeln war schon viel. Man kann ihr nicht wirklich ansehen, was sie tatsächlich denkt. Als ob sie einfach ein Blick aufsetzt, nur um irgendeins aufzusetzen und nicht, weil sie es so meint. Sie ist misstrauisch, wenn man nett zu ihr war... Ich glaub, sie hat sich nach jemanden gesehnt, der ihr zeigt, wie man liebt."

Er musste wahnsinnig dämlich in diesem Moment ausgesehen haben, denn James lachte so herrlich, dass es Harry erst jetzt auffiel, dass er eine Grimasse zog. Er löste die Gesichtsmuskeln und versuchte wieder möglichst normal auszusehen. James indes räusperte sich, um sich zu beruhigen.

„Kaylar hat nie wirklich geliebt, was nicht heißt, dass sie es nicht mag. Ich denke, sie sucht und hat dabei nichts als Lug und Betrug erfahren. Sie hatte sich verschlossen und lebte lange kaltherzig und unnahbar vor sich hin. Deswegen konnte Voldemort sie für sich gewinnen.

Dass es nicht das ist, was sie wollte, war der Grund, warum ich sie für uns gewinnen konnte. Ich bereue zutiefst, dass ich mein Versprechen nicht so halten konnte wie gehofft. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass es mein Tod war, der die Erfüllung verhindert hat, sieht sie es mir jedoch sicher nach."

Mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns blitzte er seinen Sohn an, welcher nicht anders konnte als leicht zu lächeln. So wütend, verständnislos und aufgebracht er heute auch gewesen war. Durch das Gespräch mit seinem Vater war er es nicht mehr. Etwas, dass er in den letzten Jahren immer vermisst hatte. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, dass er diese Gespräche für immer verlieren musste, um Voldemort zu töten.

„Sie hat einen Freund, Dad. Kaylar geht mit Brian."

„Brian?" wiederholte sein Vater verwundert. „Doch nicht etwa Sirius und Anna's Sohn Brian?"

„Doch."

Und wieder lachte James aus heiterem Himmel, was seinen Sohn nun doch mehr verwirrte als gedacht.

„Uhm?"

James winkte jedoch ab, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigte.

„Tut mir leid. Ist nur – weiß Sirius davon?"

„Ich denk schon? Warum?"

„Och, sagen wir – Kaylar ist glaub ich nicht seine _Wunschschwiegertochter_. Die beiden waren sich leider nie sehr grün. Wie auch immer – das freut mich für sie. Kaylar hat es verdient endlich zu erfahren was Liebe ist."

Harry wippte jedoch unsicher mit dem Kopf.

„Ich glaub, Jilli mag Brian eigentlich."

„So?" sagte James schmunzelnd. Er wusste dies also bereits oder sein Vater hätte viel überraschter reagiert, dessen war sich Harry sicher.

„Jilli behauptet selbst, dass es nichts ist," sagte er irritiert.

„Jilli ist in dem Punkt wie Kaylar," sagte sein Vater bedeutungsvoll.

„Ich glaub, Jilli hatte schon einige Freunde, Dad."

James gluckste amüsiert.

„Hab ich nie bezweifelt," sagte er sanft. „Ich meinte damit, dass beide in dem Punkt etwas auf der Leitung stehen. Höre ich zumindest aus dem heraus, was deine Schwester so erzählt – und wie sie über Brian gesprochen hat.

Kann mir gerade nur schwer vorstellen, dass deine Schwester und Kaylar denselben Geschmack haben was Männer betrifft. Allerdings kenne ich Brian nicht und kann mir nur sehr schwer eine Kreuzung zwischen An und Sirius ausmalen, welcher der Richtige für irgendeinen von beiden sein soll."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwie fand er es schon merkwürdig, wie sein Vater über eine Phowlyris sprach, die ihn eigentlich umbringen wollte. Ihm schoss ein unguter Gedanke durch den Kopf und er sprach ihn auch hier wieder ohne groß zu überlegen einfach aus.

„War etwas zwischen euch? Steward und dir?!"

James blinzelte seinen Sohn überrumpelt an und schmunzelte im nächsten Moment erneut amüsiert. Kurz überkam ihm der finstere Gedanke, dass sein Vater loslachen könnte, aber das tat er nicht. Im Gegenteil, er sah seinen Sohn mit festem und weiterhin väterlichem Blick an.

„Ich könnte deine Mutter nie betrügen, Harry. Sie war die große Liebe meines Lebens und das schon seitdem wir noch klein waren. Ich hab viele Fehler im Bezug auf sie gemacht, das weiß ich auch, aber ich hätte sie niemals betrogen."

Harry glaubte seinem Vater. Er hatte seine Mutter schließlich mittlerweile auch kennengelernt und sie war stark und niemand, der sich von irgendwem auch immer unterdrücken ließ.

„Kaylar ist ein gutes Wesen, Sohn," sagte sein Vater ernst und es lag ihm sichtlich viel daran, dass Harry es auch verstand. „Alles was sie wollte war wiedergeboren werden ohne all das Grauen in ihren Erinnerungen, das sie 900 Jahre mit sich herumtragen musste. Ich hab ihr mein Wort gegeben, dass ich einen Weg finden würde ihr dies zu ermöglichen. Anna und Ich fanden es auch, aber bevor wir den entscheidenden Schritt gehen konnten, lief alles aus den Fugen und wir kamen nicht mehr dazu.

Stattdessen beschlossen wir Kaylar vorübergehenden Frieden durch diesen Zauber zu geben, der sie vor Gefahren schützte, bis wir die Beschwörung durchziehen konnten. Ich weiß nicht, wie wichtig das für An war, aber mir war es sehr wichtig.

Früher hätte ich gesagt, dass An es auch nach meinem Tod noch ausführen würde, aber ihre Verfassung nach dem Angriff der Dementoren und mit Dumbledore's Tod, kann ich das schlecht einschätzen.

Harry, ich erwarte nicht von dir, dass du meine Lasten trägst. Erst recht nicht, nachdem ich tot schlecht ein guter Vater sein konnte -"

„Du willst, dass ich die Beschwörung für dich durchziehe, nicht wahr?"

Harry sah seinen Vater an und dieser Blick war genug, damit er verstand, dass seine Vermutung der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Wie gesagt, mein Sohn. Ich erwarte es nicht von dir, aber es würde mir viel bedeuten, wenn du es tätest. Kaylar hat keine Chance auf ein neues Leben, wenn die Magie Gryffindor's ihr nicht hilft."

Harry verließ den Friedhof nach einer etwas unterkühlten Verabschiedung gegenüber seinem Vater, schnappte sich sein Besen und flog wieder ab.

* * *

Er wusste nicht wohin er flog, nur dass er nicht zurück nach Hogwarts wollte. Noch nicht jedenfalls. Während ihm der kühle Frühlingswind ins Gesicht peitschte, durchkamen ihm die merkwürdigsten Gedanken.

Bevor er seine Eltern traf, hatte er oft über sie nachgedacht und sich ein Bild ausgemalt, wie sie wohl waren. Geschichten hörte er später erst nachdem er in die Zaubererwelt eintrat und selbst diese beschreiben ständig ein anderes Bild seiner Eltern. Die Wirklichkeit hatte er in diesem Jahr kennengelernt, weil er sie selber traf und mit ihnen sprach. Nie hätte er sie sich annähernd so vorgestellt...

 _Klopf, Klopf._

Jilli... Sie machte sich wahrscheinlich Sorgen, weil er einfach abgehauen war und bis jetzt noch nicht wieder zurück kam. Er wollte nicht mit ihr reden. Nicht jetzt. Nicht über das und so flog er weiter und ignorierte das Klopfen. Er landete – Wo um Merlin's Willen war er hier?! Schutt? Asche? Weit und breit nichts als freie Wiese?! Und ein Zelt... Er war auf dem Gelände des zerstörten Potter Anwesens.

Harry war noch nie hier gewesen, hatte es zwar mal in Jilli's Erinnerungen gesehen, aber das war es auch schon. Nun hatte ihn die Magie irgendwie hier her geleitet ohne, dass er es beabsichtigt hatte. Ihm kam es gar nicht so lange vor, dass er auf dem Besen geflogen war. Er stellte seinen Besen an einem Schutthaufen ab und schritt umher. Das Gelände war riesig... Er stutzte, als er das Abbild der ihm mittlerweile bekannten Hexe erkannte, welches unweit vor ihm ebenfalls auf dem Gelände herum spazierte. Sie blickte zu ihm herüber und lächelte zärtlich. Patricia Potter, so wie er sie in der Erinnerung heute gesehen hatte. Für ihn hatte sie einen sehr warmherzigen Ausdruck, den er mochte. Es erinnerte ihn an Jilli und ließ ihn sich weniger allein fühlen.

Das Abbild verblasste und Harry sank müde auf ein Haufen Schutt hinab. Er verstand es einfach nicht. Sein Vater sagte, Steward wäre nicht mehr als eine Freundin, und er konnte tatsächlich damit leben, dass sie seine Schwester getötet hatte? Harry glaubte – nein, er wusste, dass er niemals mit jemanden zusammen arbeiten könnte, geschweige denn auch nur verzeihen könnte, der jemanden so grauenvoll das Leben nahm, der ihm so viel bedeutete wie seine Schwester. Sei es seine Schwester, Sirius, Ginny oder Hermine und Ron.

Irgendwann beschloss er endlich wieder aufzubrechen. Es war spät und egal, wie lange er sich darüber Gedanken machte, er kam zu keinem richtigen Schluss sondern drehte sich lediglich dumm im Kreis umher. Er schnappte sich sein Besen und stieg in den Himmel empor. Es war Zeit zurückzukehren...

Harry war nicht weit geflogen, vielleicht ein paar Hundert Meter, da spürte er ein Brennen in seinem Körper als ob alles unter Feuer stand. Er ließ den Besen los und befand sich im nächsten Moment im freien Fall. Ein heftiger Stoß als er auf dem harten Boden aufprallte und immer noch klang die Qual nach. Der Cruciatus Fluch. Todesserroben und schwarze Stiefeln um ihn herum. Alles drehte sich vor seinen Augen als er versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber jede Bewegung schmerzte, ließ ihn ächzen. Ein Todesser kam näher und er spürte den heftigen Tritt ins Gesicht. Grauenhafter Schmerz pochte in seinem Schädel...

„Da ist ja der Kleine Potty," echote die schrille Stimme von Bellatrix Lestrange in seinen Ohren. Er hob mit aller Kraft seinen Kopf an und sah sich plötzlich Auge in Auge mit ihrem Zauberstab wieder. Sie grinste schelmisch hinter ihrer Maske – gleich würde wieder dieser unsägliche Schmerz über ihn hereinbrechen, das Feuer in ihm einheizen, dass ihm jegliche Luft zum atmen raubte... Wie konnte er nur so unvorsichtig sein... Er hatte nicht im geringsten damit gerechnet und das hatte er nun davon... Er kniff die Augen zusammen...

Aber nichts geschah. Stattdessen erstarrte die Gegend um ihn herum. Nein, nicht die Gegend. Nur die Todesser. Die Blätter an den Ästen bewegten sich durch den Wind, ein kleiner Waschbär, der ganz in seiner Nähe im Gras saß, lief zwischen den erstarrten Figuren auf ihn zu. June?

Das Brennen verwandelte sich in ein leichtes Zwicken und endlich drang wieder Luft in seine Kehle. Harry blinzelte und erkannte eine Hexe ganz plötzlich zwischen zwei Todessern aus dem Nichts auftauchen. Steward. Fast schon elegant und königlich schritt sie zwischen allen Todessern hindurch auf ihn zu, legte ihre Hand auf die seine und sah ihn mit durchdringenden tiefblauen Augen an.

Im nächsten Moment befand sich Harry woanders. Die Todesser und der Wald waren weg, der Waschbär verschwunden, stattdessen sah er eine Gegend vor sich, die einem Wald ähnelte, aber von einer Art seidener Nebel umgeben war. Es kam ihm bekannt vor... Aus einer Erinnerung von White vielleicht?

„Willkommen auf der Phowlyris Ebene," hörte er Steward's Stimme und sah erst jetzt, dass sie hinter ihm gekniet hatte. Sichtlich überrumpelt und sprachlos blieb Harry auf dem Gras sitzen und starrte die Hexe verschlossen an.

„Du warst sehr unvorsichtig," fuhr sie streng fort. „Dir ist schon bewusst, wenn wir dich nicht weiterhin beobachtet hätten, das heute hätte für dich alles andere als gut ausgehen können?"

Harry schluckte hart. Ausgerechnet Steward musste ihn aus dieser Situation retten. Es konnte nicht jemand der dutzend anderen sein...

„Ich dachte, du bist abgezogen worden?" sagte er misstrauisch. Je länger sie hier saßen, um so eher ließ der Schmerz nach. Der Schock des Angriffs verklang allmählich.

„War ich auch. June Stone hat uns benachrichtigt als sie dich zufällig hier in der Gegend bemerkt hat. Anna schickte mich daraufhin her, um sicherzugehen, dass du heil bleibst, was immer du hier auch tatest."

„Heil ja?"

Er bewegte seine Schultern, aber das zog immer noch ein unangenehmes Zwicken nach sich. Gut, er war auch nicht gerade sanft gefallen.

„Und heil bedeutet für dich nachdem sie mich mit dem Cruciatus Fluch vom Besen hauen?"

„Ich bin eine _Phowlyris_. Kein _Solelyaner_. Ich kann nicht fliegen," entgegente sie als sei das selbstverständlich, dass sie erst wartete, bis er sich ein paar Knochen gebrochen hatte.

„Und _Solelyaner_ können das?!"

„Was glaubst du denn, wie Finley Cober dich und Jilli damals befreit hat?"

„Err... okay..."

Er war immer noch irritiert, dennoch gleichzeitig auch froh dass zumindest ein Teil des Schmerzes kaum mehr spürbar war.

„Ich bring dich zurück nach Hogwarts. Glaubst du, du kannst aufstehen?"

„Ich uhm -"

Er versuchte es, aber allein die Bewegung sich auf die Beine zu hieven ließ ihn wieder zurück zu Boden sinken. Nicht, weil er keine Kraft hatte, sondern weil ein Schmerz durch seine Nerven zog, der einfach nur unerträglich für seine Sinne war.

„Dann werde ich dich direkt hinein bringen," sagte Steward und war dabei ihn wieder zu berühren, da trafen sich die Blicke der beiden und sie stoppte auf halben Wege. Misstrauisch runzelte Harry die Stirn.

„Was?" fragte er finster. Sie zog ihre Hand wieder zurück und sah ihn erneut eindringlich und prüfend an.

„Ich bin keine Empathin, wie Anna White. Ich beherrsche auch keine Legilimentik. Das heißt jedoch nicht, dass ich meinem Gegenüber nicht ansehe, wenn er mir gegenüber feindlich gesinnt ist – so wie du gerade, Harry."

Er schluckte erneut. Wenn sein Vater recht hatte, dann spielte es keine Rolle, wenn er nun die Wahrheit sagte. Wenn nicht, war es nicht besser es jetzt zu erfahren? Nur erfahren... Nicht enttarnen.

„Du hast meine Tante getötet," sagte er schließlich. Was als Reaktion kam, war mehr als nur verwunderlich. Steward lächelte – war es listig? Belustigt? Falsch?

„In der Tat," sagte sie indes und hierbei war er sich sicher, dass sie das Geschehene kein Stückchen bereute. Ihre Stimme, ihre Haltung, ihr Ausdruck – all das wirkte auf ihn eher überlegen und hatte nichts mit einer Person gemein, die auch nur irgendetwas gutes im Schilde führte.

„Scheint also als ob ich falsch lag," fuhr sie mit kalter Miene fort. „Du bist weniger wie dein Vater als ich dachte."

„Vielleicht, weil ich mehr gesehen habe und deswegen vorsichtiger handle."

Steward lachte und Harry zuckte überrascht auf. Sie lachte frustriert... frustriert? Auf einmal sah er etwas in ihren Augen, welches ihm bis dahin nie aufgefallen war. Es machte die ganze Person, die bei ihm kniete, zu jemand ganz anderem. Nicht mehr überheblich oder unnahbar. Nur noch zerbrechlich.

„Ich schulde dir keine Erklärung, Harry – Aber ich werde sie dir geben."

Worte, die ihn mehr erstaunten und überrumpelten als er in diesem Moment wirklich wahrnahm. Nun verstand er auch was sein Vater meinte mit kein berechnendes Wesen sein.

„Ich habe für Voldemort gearbeitet, weil er derjenige war, der mich aus einer Jahrhundertelangen Gefangenschaft in einem kalten Stein befreit hatte und ich habe daraufhin viele Morde in seinem Auftrag begangen. Bei jedem einzelnen davon ging ich ohne Gefühle heran und mir machte es auch nichts aus, dass ich sie dabei quälte, dass sie um Hilfe schrien oder wie schrecklich es für irgendeinem von ihnen war. Ich hielt mich nicht zurück sondern genoss es ihnen das Leben zu entreißen. Patricia Potter bildete keine Ausnahme.

Ich war perfekt darin mich von so etwas nicht beeinflussen zu lassen, denn ich war _Jahrhundertelang_ in einem Stein gefangen. In einer Welt in der es niemand und nichts anderes gab als mich. Keine Menschenseele, mit der ich hätte reden können. Nicht mal ein Tier oder eine andere Kreatur.

Zorn, Wut, Sehnsucht nach Rache, das alles frisst dich auf. Du empfindest kein Mitleid mehr, keine Reue. Mir gefiel es, wenn andere litten, denn ich habe sie an die Stelle des Mannes gesetzt, der mir das angetan hat. _Ich fühlte mich klasse_ , wenn ich sah, wie das Licht in ihnen erlosch, denn jedes Mal wusste ich, dass es das war, was Godric Gryffindor _nicht_ wollte.

Ich dachte zumindest, dass ich mich gut fühlte. Aber Rache ist eine Lust, die dich nur für den einen Moment befriedigt, nicht aber auf lange Sicht. Rache frisst dich auf bis nichts mehr übrig ist an das es sich nähren kann und dich mit nichts als tiefer Leere zurücklässt.

Ich hatte Glück. James zeigte mir, dass es anders geht. Stärker als Rache ist das Gefühl, das dir zuteil wird, wenn du jemanden wichtig bist. Ich habe es nicht bereut Patricia Potter getötet zu haben. Ich habe es genossen, weil sie das Blut des Mannes in sich trug, der mich in dieser unendlichen Einsamkeit eingeschlossen hatte.

Ich bereute es aber nachdem Voldemort mich wieder in einem Stein einschließ, weil ich mit deinem Vater zusammen arbeitete, und ich nichts als meine neuen Gedanken hatte, um mich zu beschäftigen."

So groß wie die Wut in ihm den ganzen Abend über auch gewesen war. Nun war sie vergangen. Es waren diese Worte, die er hören wollte und sie klangen nicht nur ehrlich. Er fühlte, dass sie das sprach, was sie fühlte. Deswegen glaubte sein Vater und die anderen im Orden an Steward's Loyalität.

„Und es tat gut, es zu bereuen."

Harry sah überrascht auf. Noch nie hatte er so etwas gehört und es war für ihn gar ein wenig unvorstellbar. Wie soll es gut sein, etwas zu bereuen?

„Besser als die Rache, die ich empfand oder die Genugtuung, als ich bekam, wonach ich solange durstete. Vielleicht bilde ich mir das auch nur ein – wer kann schon sagen, was in einem menschlichen Wesen vor sich geht – aber in meiner zweiten Gefangenschaft in diesem Stein, hatte ich das Gefühl als ob sie mir verziehen haben. Alle, denen ich für Voldemort oder Slytherin das Leben nahm.

Ich sah ihre Gesichter, ich bat sie um Vergebung und in diesem Moment hat mich dein Vater aus diesem Verließ befreit als ich dachte diesmal wirklich für immer und ewig lebendig im Nirgendwo begraben zu sein.

Es tut mir leid, dass ich Patricia Potter getötet habe. Ich kann die Zeit nicht rückgängig machen. Ich kann nur versuchen das richtige zu tun."

Harry sah sie kurz an, dann nickte er jedoch.

„Okay..." sagte er leise. So etwas hätte er nie von Snape zu hören bekommen und Pettigrew kam nur mit Ausreden daher als er aufgeflogen war. Steward tat das nicht und vielleicht war es das, was ihn mit diesem Kapitel endlich abschließen ließ.

Steward war in der Tat nicht wie Snape. Nun sah auch Harry in ihr das, was sein Vater sah und was Jilli ihn vielleicht auch erklärt hätte, wenn er sie nur zu Wort hätte kommen lassen.

„Gehen wir zurück," sagte er schließlich und Steward nickte. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und auch wenn ihn wieder ein gewisser Schmerz durch die Knochen zog. Es war nicht mehr ganz so schlimm gewesen. Für die Reise zurück nach Hogwarts nahm er es in Kauf.

* * *

Pomfrey hatte ihn dieses Mal verarztet (und Harry war froh darum, denn Stradford hatte beim letzten Mal gedroht ihn ans Bett zu fesseln und er wollte ungern herausfinden, ob die Heilerin ernst machen würde oder nicht). Es dauerte wie erwartet eine gewisse Zeit ihm all die Medizin hineinzuschaufeln, damit seine gebrochenen Knochen und blaue Flecke wieder heilten, aber am Ende beließ sie es dabei, dass er nicht im Krankenflügel blieb, sondern in seinem eigenen Schlafsaal schlafen konnte.

Dass dies womöglich erst nach einer Aufforderung von Professor White kam, schlussfolgerte Harry als er den Krankenflügel verließ (humpelnd und mit bandagiertem Bauch) und auf besagte Schulleiterin traf. Brauchte kein Hellseher, um zu wissen, dass sie auf ihn gewartet hatte.

„Professor," sagte er vorsichtig. Er ahnte, dass sie nicht hier war, nur um sich nach seinem Zustand zu erkundigen.

„Harry," sagte sie für seinen Geschmack zu höflich. Irgendwie war er sich nun sicher, dass es kein _nettes_ Gespräch wird. „Folge mir."

Er tat wie gefordert und hielt mit ihr Schritt als sie den Gang in keine bestimmte Richtung gingen.

„Ich nehme an, deine Zeit mit der Kerze hat sich nicht geändert?"

„Uhm," machte Harry unangenehm. „Nein... leider nicht."

„Patricia hat auch mir sehr viel bedeutet," sagte sie auf einmal und Harry blinzelte verwundert. Das war ein merkwürdiger und plötzlicher Themawechsel. „Ich hab zu ihr aufgesehen und sie war für mich wie eine große Schwester. Mit Kaylar zusammenzuarbeiten war daher auch für mich nicht leicht und ich habe ihr noch lange misstraut, nachdem dein Vater sie auf unsere Seite zog. Für den Orden war es sicherlich das Richtige. _Ist_ es das Richtige. Keiner von uns hätte heute so schnell zu deiner Hilfe eilen können, wie es Kaylar tat und erst recht hätte es einer alleine nicht mit den Todessern aufnehmen können in der Weise wie sie es in der Lage war."

„Sie sagte, ich stand immer noch unter Beobachtung?"

„So wie man dich eben beobachten kann," sagte White mit einem milden Lächeln. „Auf dem Besen einfach Hogwarts zu verlassen war leichtsinnig. June hat dich nur zufällig gesehen und ist dir dann gefolgt – was nicht leicht war, wäre sie kein Animagus. Das du heute mit ein paar Knochenbrüchen und blauen Flecken entkommen bist, ist nur einem glücklichen Zufall zu verdanken.

Einem Zufall, auf den wir nicht immer bauen können. Heute Abend bist du nur sehr knapp Bellatrix Lestrange, ihrem Mann und ihren Leuten entkommen. Dieselben, die damals Alice und Frank Longbottom gefoltert haben bis diese verrückt wurden."

Wenn es ihre Absicht war ihm ein noch schlechteres Gewissen zu machen als er schon besaß, indem sie ihm vor Augen führte, was ihn hätte blühen können – tat sie das mit Erfolg. Er fühlte sich schlechter...

„Du solltest es heute Abend noch mal mit der Kerze probieren."

„Uhm?"

„Ich denke, du wirst überrascht von dir selber sein, wie die heutige Erfahrung dich beeinflusst hat."

„Err – okay."

Er wurde konfuser von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Irgendwie hatte er mit diesem Verlauf des Gespräches so nicht gerechnet. Professor White war merkwürdig ruhig als ob der heutige Tag, so wirr er auch verlaufen war, auch gut eine Lehrstunde hätte sein können.

„Keine Standpauke mehr?" fragte er ohne wirklich zu wissen, warum er das laut aussprach. Es war nur wirklich überraschend, dass sie ihm keine Predigt hielt. „Kein Wutanfall oder rügender Blick?!"

White lächelte amüsiert

„Bedank dich bei deinem Vater und deinem Patenonkel. Ich habs aufgegeben euch jedes Mal den Kopf zurechtzurücken und belass es auf die wenigen Male, wozu ich noch Kraft habe. Würde ich einen Knut bekommen für jede Rede, die ich euch halte, wenn ihr wieder so ein Mist baut, wäre ich reicher als deine Vorfahren es waren. Das kann ich dir garantieren."

Harry grinste auf ihren spitzen Blick hin.

„Nun, du kennst jetzt alle unsere Alliierten. Es wird Zeit für dich unsere Feinde besser kennenzulernen."

„Todesser?"

„Wesen," verbesserte sie ihn. „Es wäre nur Zeitverschwendung dir alle Todesser zu zeigen, und die, die du wissen solltest, die kennst du bereits alle. Du weißt, dass Voldemort Werwölfe, Dementoren, Riesen und die ewige Phowlyris auf seiner Seite hat. Aber es gibt noch mehr und du musst dich auf diese vorbereiten, bevor er merkt, dass seine Todesser nicht weiterkommen und er diese Geschütze auffahren muss, um an dich und Jilli ranzukommen."

„Uhm – so wie Inferi?"

„So wie Inferi. Richtig."

Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn sehr streng an. Ihre Blick war durchdringend und hart und Harry verstand, dass sie ihm das mitteilte um ihm klar zu machen dass er alles viel zu sehr auf die leichte Schulter bisher nahm. Er hatte nachgelassen und das musste nun sein Ende finden.

„Morgen Abend. Klassenzimmer für Zaubereigeschichte, um 19 Uhr. Sei pünktlich – Und keine unangemeldeten Spaziergänge in England mehr. Gute Nacht, Harry."

„Gute Nacht, Professor White," sagte er immer noch irritiert.

Nachdenklich starrte er ihr hinterher bis sie hinter einer Ecke verschwand und er alleine im Flur stand. Wieso bereitete es ihn mehr Sorgen, dass sie das nun gesagt hatte?

Sehr zu seiner Verwunderung, brannte die Kerze tatsächlich länger als gedacht. Er zog sich in den Raum der Wünsche zurück und zündete sie dort an. Trotz all der Gedanken, die er hatte, der verschiedenen Gefühle, die ihn durch den Kopf schossen und die von Schmerzen in seinen Muskeln bis hinzu Angst vor dem, was White ihm für finstere Wesen aufzeigen würde, die auf Voldemort's Seite standen, ging, brannte die Flamme. Warum?! War sie nicht mehr an seine Gefühle gebunden? Er fühlte sich irgendwie auch stärker, ruhiger. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er tat das... Vielleicht, so beschloss Harry, sollte er das besser Professor White fragen. Morgen hatte er schließlich die Gelegenheit...

* * *

Ginny und Harry hatten sich schließlich irgendwann tief in der Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum getroffen. Alle anderen Schüler waren bereits im Bett und selbst die Fette Dame schlief friedlich im Porträt vor sich hin. Die beiden lehnten an der Fensterbank und blickten gleichzeitig zur Mondsichel hinaus. Das Wetter war klar, nichts schien auf etwas düsteres hinzudeuten, dass auf sie zukommen könnte. Harry hatte Ginny erzählt, was am Wochenende passiert war und sie hörte wie erwartet zu. Als er geendet hatte, nickte sie betrübt und sah ihn mit gefühlvollem Blick an.

„Das nächste Mal kommst du gefälligst zu mir," sagte sie zwar ernst, aber genauso klang sie auch sanft, was für ihn hieß, dass sie nicht böse war, sehr wohl aber enttäuscht. „Mit so was musst du doch nicht alleine grübeln? Ich bin immer auf deiner Seite, okay? Egal, was ist."

„... Okay..." sagte er leise.

„Ich versteh dich," fügte sie nachdenklich an. „Ich glaub auch nicht, dass ich je jemanden vertrauen könnte, der einen meiner Brüder getötet hat. Andererseits, wir wissen nicht, was damals alles passiert ist und es ist nachvollziehbar, warum Steward nun doch für den Orden arbeitet.

Ich glaub, keiner erwartet von dir, dass du ihr bedingungslos vertraust. Wenn du willst, bin ich vorsichtig für dich?"

Harry sah erstaunt auf.

„ _Vorsichtig für mich_?"

Ginny lächelte vielsagend.

„Ich werf ein Auge auf sie und achte auf ihre Schritte. Zumindest hier im Schloss. Du ahnst gar nicht, wie unvorsichtig Mitglieder des Ordens werden, wenn sie glauben, dass sie unter sich sind und was für Geheimnisse und Meinungen man mitkriegt, wenn man nur nah genug lauscht."

Harry kam nicht umhin zu lachen, denn Ginny sah richtig niedlich aus als sie versuchte mysteriös und mächtig zu wirken.

„Jedenfalls, ich halte meine Augen und Ohren offen. Wenn sie etwas im Schilde führt, finde ich es heraus. Ein Problem weniger, um das du dich kümmern musst?"

„Du hast doch genug mit Lernen zu tun?"

„Ich kann beides."

Sie strahlte ihn stolz an und Harry konnte gar nicht anders als dankbar zu sein und zurückzulächeln. Er hatte damit nicht gerechnet, aber er stellte fest wie gut es ihm tat in Ginny eine solche Verbündete zu haben.

„Danke," sagte er ehrlich und sie nickte anerkennend.


	39. Chapter 39

Nächstes =)

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Halli Hallo =)

Yeah, die Pollen dieses Jahr spielen echt verrückt und das Wetter macht mit. Heute hat es hier glatt geschneit Öö und der Schnee blieb auf meinem Autofenster sogar liegen. Ts ts.

Ah, das wusste ich gar nicht. Ich dachte, das Theaterstück kam komplett auch von Rowling. Jude Law ist Dumbledore? XD Süß. Ich mag ihn eigentlich schon als Schauspieler, aber als jungen Dumbledore – muss ich sehen. Kann mir auch Johnny Depp noch nicht wirklich als Grindelwald vorstellen und die beiden als Liebespaar schon gar nicht aber das heißt ja nicht, dass es am Ende nicht doch sogar richtig toll wird. Mich hat schon so manches angenehm überrascht, was ich mir gar nicht vorstellen konnte.

Yap, Vana lebt noch.

Guter und richtiger Vergleich =) Hätte Patricia sich Joe anvertraut, wer weiß, wie alles gekommen wäre. Aber sie hat sich damals ja nicht mal mehr Andromeda anvertraut, geschweige denn ihren eigenen Eltern.

Wie James sagte, er kann es sich nur schwer vorstellen. Ich hatte ja auch meine Probleme zu Beginn Kaylar und Brian wirklich zusammenzubringen, genauso wie ich nicht wusste, ob ich Brian wirklich so rüberbringe, dass er auch als Sirius' und Anna's Sohn rüberkommt. Nun bin ich ein wenig in der Zwickmühle, weil ich zwar eigentlich schon Brian und Jilli zusammen sah, aber irgendwie auch gerne Brian und Kaylar zusammen schreibe. Die beiden sind so ein extremes Paar, das hat was von Sirius' und Anna zu ihren Zeiten.

Das ist Harry selber wohl auch klar geworden, weshalb er Kaylar eben auch entgegen kommt trotz des Wissens über ihre Vergangenheit. Ohne Sie wäre er wesentlich schlechter dran.

Hehe, sagt James ja auch, dass er Kaylar nie ansah, was sie wirklich fühlte. Das jetzt in Black Heart III ist ihrer Zeit als Hexe zu verdanken, dass sie ein wenig offener geworden ist. Ich denk, mit der Kaylar aus Black Heart und CofX hätte Brian nie auskommen können.

Thx fürs liebe Review =) Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 39 – Win and lose

Montag Abend, 19 Uhr und Harry fand sich im Klassenzimmer für Zaubereigeschichte ein wie mit Professor White verabredet. In der Erwartung sich von ihr wieder Erinnerungen zeigen zu lassen, war es doch überraschend als sie ihm stattdessen ein Buch auf den Tisch zauberte und eine Seite darin aufschlug. Argwöhnisch starrte er das Bild der Schlangenartigen Kreatur an.

„Lies," sagte sie kurz und wandte sich zur Seite. Sie starrte aus dem Fenster und Harry las sich mehr brummig als willig den Text neben dem Bild durch. Kaum war er fertig und richtete sich auf, hatte sich White fast auf die Sekunde genau zu ihm umgedreht. Ihr Timing machte ihn manchmal wirklich irre. Selbst Dumbledore reagierte zumindest mit höflicher Verzögerung.

„Nagini?" kommentierte er vorsichtig. „Ich weiß, dass Voldemort eine Schlange als Verbündete hat."

„Nagini ist keine einfache Schlange, Harry," entgegnete White ernst. „Schlangen leben normalerweise nicht so lange, wie es diese bereits tut. Nagini gehört zur Art der sogenannten _Cameo Schlangen_. _Cameo_ hat hierbei eine andere Bedeutung. Es ist der Name eines Giftes, das Wissenschaftler mit dieser Schlangenart verbindet.

Nachdem du gebissen wirst, lähmt dich ihr Gift auf bestialische Weise. Es fühlt sich an als ob du von innen aufgefressen wirst und jeder Bissen sendet Qual entlang jedem Nerv in dir drin."

„..."

Harry sah sie finster an. Er hatte die Beschreibung neben der Abbildung überflogen, aber was die Hexe erzählte stand mit keinem Wort dran. Es versetzte ihm ein übles Gefühl, dass sie hier aus Erfahrung berichtete.

„Was sie außerdem so gefährlich macht ist, dass sie mit jedem Bissen, den sie von dir nimmt, sich selbst in dich projiziert. Sie durchforstet deine Geheimnisse, deine Gefühle, deine Gedanken. Je schwächer du in der Okklumentik bist umso leichter bedient sie sich.

Das ist, jedenfalls war das unsere Annahme, der Grund, warum Nagini bis heute noch lebt, obwohl Schlangen, selbst _Cameo Schlangen_ , nicht dieses Alter erreichen, welches sie im Moment ungefähr haben müsste. Sie hatte Voldemort ursprünglich gebissen und in dem Zug, sich ihn einverleibt. Da er aber unsterblich ist, hält die Verbindung zu ihm sie am Leben. Deswegen womöglich ihre außergewöhnliche Treue ihm gegenüber."

Harry nickte zögerlich.

„Sie zu töten wird nicht leicht werden, abgesehen davon, dass es auch nicht leicht wird an sie heranzukommen, kann sie sich sehr gut selber verteidigen. Um sie zu töten, musst du zuerst ihren Angriffen entkommen. Es gibt genau einen Zauber, der sie lang genug in Schach hält, um den letzten Schlag auszuführen."

Das bestätigte Harry, dass White aus Erfahrung erzählte, denn im Artikel vor ihm stand klar und deutlich, dass es kein Zauber gibt, sondern man lieber das Weite suchen sollte, wenn man einer _Cameo Schlange_ begegnete.

„Professor White? Woher wissen sie dass es ein Zauber gegen die Schlange gibt?"

„Wie du richtig annimmst, Harry, hatte ich leider meine Erfahrung mit Nagini – und Voldemort weiß, dass ich mit seiner Schlange umzugehen weiß. Eine von vielen Tatsachen, die es uns ermöglicht, gewisse Freiheiten zu genießen. Wie eben Hogwarts weiter am Laufen zu halten ohne dass Voldemort uns angreift.

Es bringt nichts dieses Wissen an unsere Verbündeten weiterzugeben, denn so einfach kann man mit Nagini nicht umgehen und den Zauber anzuwenden traue ich auch nicht jedem von ihnen zu. Falsch angewendet bringt er gar Schaden an einem selbst. Du aber solltest mit Gryffindor's Magie keine Probleme damit haben."

Er nickte verstehend als ihm etwas anderes wieder einfiel.

„Professor White? Kann ich sie noch etwas fragen, wegen der vorherigen Erinnerungen?"

„Frag."

„Vana Mailabourni. Lebt sie noch? Sie haben mir Tria und Joe vorgestellt, aber Tria's Schwester noch nicht."

White sah ihn kurz verwundert an, dann aber lächelte sie sanft.

„Sie lebt noch. Sie führt nach wie vor die weißen Auroren an."

Er nickte erneut, diesmal jedoch erfreuter. Sein Gefühl hatte ihn also getäuscht.

„Du möchtest sie treffen, nehm ich an?"

„Uhm – Nein, nicht nötig. Ich war nur neugierig."

White sah ihn prüfend an und Harry kam nicht umhin festzustellen wie unangenehm es sich anfühlte, weil er immer noch vermutete, dass sie ihn womöglich mit ihrer Empathie durchleuchtete oder so etwas.

„Die Erinnerungen sind sehr intensiv," sagte sie verständnisvoll. „Gleichzeitig aber auch nötig, damit du lernst mit Gryffindor's Magie umzugehen. Du entwickelst dich weiter, das kann ich eindeutig spüren, was sehr gut ist. Ich spüre aber auch, wie schwer dich das ganze belastet und bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass es nicht fair ist, dir all da abzuverlangen.

Leider haben wir auch hier keine andere Wahl, denn du bist nun mal der Träger der Magie."

Harry nickte.

„Schon okay. Ich komm damit zurecht."

„Das spüre ich," sagte sie stolz. Ihm kroch ein Lächeln über die Lippen. Irgendwie fühlte es sich gut an, dass sie seine Anstrengung auf diese Weise würdigte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er das fühlte.

„Bevor ich dir den Zauber beibringe, sollst du erst noch einige weitere Wesen kennenlernen, die ebenfalls für Voldemort arbeiten."

Sie schwang kurz ihren Zauberstab und das Buch vor ihm blätterte sich von selbst einige Seiten weiter. Das Bild zeigte eine seltsame Kreatur. Körperlich ähnelte es eher einer menschlichen Spinne, nur dass ihre Arme und Beine unterschiedlich lang waren und ihr Körper übersät war mit etwas, das aussah wie vergammelte Laubblätter. Verstörend war auch, dass es zwar ein Kopf besaß, aber kein Gesicht darin zu erkennen war – und der Text trug nicht gerade dazu bei die Gedanken zu klären.

 _Der Musard_

 _Eine sehr gefährliche Kreatur, die auf Friedhöfen unter der Erde lebt. Der Musard zeigt sich nur bei Dunkelheit und passt sich wie ein Chamäleon seiner Umgebung an. Dadurch kann er sich unbemerkt an seine Opfer heranschleichen. Beim Angriff umklammert er sein Opfer von hinten mit seinen sechs Händen und lähmt es bereits mit der Berührung. Danach versenkt er mit seinem Kopf Stacheln in sein Opfer, um sich an dessen Magie zu nähren. Ist er fertig, stirbt sein Opfer._

Harry sah angewidert auf und zurück in das Gesicht der Professorin.

„Also diese _Musard_... _e_ arbeiten für Voldemort?"

White stand aufrecht mit den Händen hinter ihrem Rücken in seiner Nähe und blickte nachdenklich zurück.

„Leider ja."

„Hier steht nicht, wie man sich gegen sie wehren kann?"

„Wie würdest du dich wehren, wenn du einem Gegenüber stehst?" fragte White und Harry verzog misstrauisch die Augenbraue. Sollte er sich etwas aus den Fingern saugen? Bevor er sich dazu zwingen musste sich eine Antwort auszudenken, hatte White bereits weitergesprochen.

„ _Stupor, Impedimenta_ , viele Angriffszauber haben keine Wirkung. Der Musard ist annähernd perfekt darin sich anzuschleichen bis er sein Opfer umklammert. Um dem zu entfliehen, hilft nur rennen beim kleinsten Anzeichen, dass sich einer in der Nähe befindet. Der Musard kann nämlich, trotz seiner 6 Beine, nicht sehr schnell rennen."

„Und wenn ich erst mal in seinem Klammergriff bin? Was kann ich dann tun?"

„Du bist gelähmt, sobald er seine Griffe an dich legt. Allein bei Berührung schießt der Lähmzauber in einer Geschwindigkeit durch dein Körper, dass du nur Sekunden später nicht mehr handeln kannst. Ist man alleine unterwegs, ist alles zu spät. Ist man zu zweit unterwegs, ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass man angegriffen wird. Es gibt – neben dem unverzeihlichen Todesfluch – ein weiterer Fluch, der sein Opfer von ihm befreit. _Alluvio_."

„ _Alluvio_..." wiederholte Harry. „Wieso steht das nicht in diesem Buch?"

„Zum einen begegnet man glücklicherweise nicht sehr oft einem Musard. Und wenn man ihm begegnet – so wenden diejenigen, die nicht rechtzeitig entkommen, sofort den unverzeihlichen Todesfluch an. Ein Fluch, den eigentlich jeder ausgewachsene und ausgebildete Zauberer beherrscht. _Alluvio_ ist ein Elementzauber und nicht jeder beherrscht Elementmagie."

Harry nickte, wenn auch sehr verwirrt.

„Die praktische Anwendung werden wir in der nächsten Stunde üben. Heute möchte ich, dass du dir die Wesen einprägst, die ich dir zeige, sowie die zugehörigen Zaubersprüche, mit denen man gegen sie kämpfen kann."

„Okay..." sagte er nachdenklich. White schwang erneut ihren Zauberstab und das Buch vor ihm blätterte sich noch mal um zu einer anderen Seite. Das Wesen war kein Stück erfreulicher und Harry's Blick verfinsterte sich äußerst unzufrieden.

„Professor White? Wieso folgen diese Kreaturen Voldemort überhaupt? Ich mein, was bringt es ihnen?"

Die Hexe dachte kurz nach, bevor sie sehr umsichtig in ihrer Wortwahl zu erklären begann.

„Voldemort's Magie ist sehr stark. Stark genug, um viele Permanentzauber auszuführen. Kreaturen wie der Musard unterliegen seiner Kontrolle aufgrund Zauber, die er auf sie ausübt. Andere, wie die Schlange Nagini oder Werwölfe, folgen ihm, weil sie in ihm eine starke, leitende Bezugsperson sehen. Ich verstehe deine Bedenken. Begeben wir uns nicht hinab auf sein Niveau hinab, wenn wir Kreaturen töten, die er zwingt für sich zu arbeiten?

Dafür die Zauber, die ich dir beibringe. Sie werden die Kreaturen nicht töten, sehr wohl aber erheblich beeinträchtigen, um weiteres Angreifen zu verhindern."

Er nickte verstehend und wollte sich gerade der aufgeschlagenen Seite zuwenden, da hielt er jedoch inne und blickte noch mal zu ihr auf. Ein grauenvoller Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf und als er ihren ernsten Blick traf konnte er nicht anders als seine Vermutung auch auszusprechen.

„Sie zeigen mir das nicht, weil sie _glauben_ , dass Voldemort diese Kreaturen irgendwann auf uns hetzen könnte. Sie _wissen_ , dass er das _jetzt_ tun wird, nicht wahr? Deswegen zeigen sie mir das jetzt alles."

Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte bedrückende Stille. Sie starrten einander wortlos an und er glaubte zum ersten Mal zu wissen, warum sie zögerte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Wahrheit ertragen könnte aber er konnte. Harry war sich sicher, dass er im Stande war damit umzugehen, selbst wenn ihr Angriff unmittelbar bevorstand – und White nickte letztendlich. Harry ließ den Kopf hängen. Irgendwie wühlte es ihn innerlich auf und grauenvolle Angst war nur eines von vielen Gefühlen, die in ihm aufkeimten.

„Weiß Jilli Bescheid?"

„Sie weiß Bescheid," antwortete die Schulleiterin sanft. Sie klang verständnisvoll und kein bisschen enttäuscht, dass er Schwäche zeigte. Sie lächelte warmherzig und Harry lächelte erleichtert zurück.

„Ich weiß, du hast Angst," sagte sie schließlich umsichtig. „Das ist normal. Das gute ist, du wirst nicht alleine sein und du hast eine Chance Voldemort zu besiegen und seinem schrecklichen Treiben ein Ende zu setzen. Eine _echte_ Chance."

„Weil sie mir helfen?"

White lächelte traurig und prompt wünschte sich Harry das nicht gefragt zu haben. Er meinte es nicht böse, es war ihm einfach herausgerutscht.

„Leider nein. Ich werde nicht mehr da sein, um dich zu unterstützen," sagte sie jedoch und auf einmal setzte sein Herz für einen Schlag aus. Er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären, warum ihre Worte ihn so trafen, aber genau das war der Fall. Es versetzte ihm ein Stich ins Herz. Natürlich wusste er es schon vorher, aber es jetzt wieder zu hören, verursachte ein Gefühl, mit dem er so gar nicht gerechnet hatte.

„Aber ich werde alles mir mögliche tun, um diejenigen angemessen vorzubereiten, die dir zur Seite stehen können. Diese Zeit bleibt mir gerade noch – Wenden wir uns also wieder den Kreaturen zu."

* * *

Das Ganze ging ziemlich lange und hörte gerade rechtzeitig zu den Rundgängen auf. Harry holte Hermine im Gryffindor Turm ab und gemeinsam gingen sie ihre Runden durch das Schloss. Er erzählte ihr vom Training mit White, dass sie ihm über die verschiedenen Wesen aufgeklärt hatte, mit denen sie es noch zu tun bekommen werden. Sie war wie erwartet sehr neugierig und interessiert, hatte aber auch sehr schnell bemerkt, dass Harry mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders war.

„Was ist denn los mit dir?" fragte sie nachdem sie eine Weile lang ein Monolog darüber geführt hatte, wie gefährlich der Krieg gegen Voldemort wohl noch werden würde. Er sah betrübt rüber und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung," antwortete er ehrlich. „Ich fühl mich nur irgendwie komisch."

„Aber das ist doch kein Wunder," sagte sie für ihn sehr überraschend. „Ich mein, wem wäre nicht komisch, wenn er wüsste, was für Kreaturen hinter ihm her sind. Sobald du Hogwarts verlässt könnte dich etwas angreifen. Vor allem dieser _Musard_! Und du hängst doch so oft auf dem Friedhof in Godric's Hollow herum? Du musst ab jetzt wirklich aufpassen, wenn du dorthin fliegst."

Harry lächelte schwach.

„Das ist es aber nicht, Hermine."

„Nicht?" fragte sie verwundert. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich mein, ich freu mich jetzt nicht gerade, aber das ist es nicht, warum ich mich so komisch fühle."

„Was dann?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ist seitdem White sagte, dass sie nicht mehr da sein wird, wenn es zur Konfrontation zwischen Voldemort und mir kommt. Ich mein, sie hat es vorher auch schon mal gesagt, aber heut Abend wirkt es irgendwie anders."

„Oh..." machte Hermine mit banger Miene. „Stimmt ja. Ihr Zustand... Man hat sich an die Sicherheit durch sie irgendwie gewöhnt, so dass man gar nicht daran denken will was wird, wenn sie nicht mehr ist. Es war schon schlimm genug nach Dumbledore's Tod nicht zu wissen wie es weitergeht. Die meisten im Orden wissen immer noch nicht Bescheid."

Harry nickte zustimmend, stoppte dann jedoch mitten im Gang und blickte nachdenklich auf den Fußboden. Es war angenehm still. Dadurch hatte er Gelegenheit seine Gedanken zu ordnen und zu verstehen. Tagsüber war es stets voll und laut und man kam nur schwer irgendwie zur Ruhe, selbst auf den Ländereien.

„Jilli arbeitet an den Trank mit dem Snape Professor White damals geholfen hatte. Sie sagte, Snape hätte es stümperhaft gebraut und sie könnte es besser hinbekommen."

„Wirklich?" sagte Hermine erstaunt und war gleichzeitig richtig erfreut. „Aber, das ist doch genial, Harry! Wenn Jilli das wirklich schafft, dann besteht Hoffnung für Professor White und sie müsste nicht sterben? Jilli ist richtig gut beim Mischen von Zaubertränken und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie Snape darin in nichts nachsteht."

„Jilli wollte nicht, dass ich White gegenüber etwas davon erwähne," warf er jedoch bedenklich ein.

„Na, sie will sie bestimmt überraschen?"

„Jilli sagte, dass White sie eher davon abhalten würde, wenn sie es wüsste."

„Oh je... Das heißt, da sind bestimmt einige Zutaten nicht gerade gut zu bekommen."

„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Harry irritiert.

„Das liegt doch auf der Hand?" sagte sie sanft lächelnd. „Professor White hat Jilli sehr gerne und würde etwas nur dann nicht gutheißen, obwohl es ihr Leben retten könnte, wenn es Jilli's Leben gefährdet."

„Ich wiederhole – Wie kommst du darauf?!"

„Harry," sagte Hermine jedoch mit einem Blick, der Ron und ihn sehr wohl hin und wieder auf die Nerven ging. Sah sie dabei doch aus als ob es auf der Hand liege für jeden, nur für ihn mal wieder nicht.

„Was?" hakte er entrüstet nach. Für ihn lag es wirklich nicht auf der Hand. Hermine rollte mit den Augen, wenn auch gleichzeitig ein Schmunzeln über ihre Lippen kam.

„Harry, Professor White hat euch beide gern. Sehr gern sogar. So gern, dass sie euer Leben vor ihrem Wohl stellt. Und Jilli weiß das – deswegen will sie wahrscheinlich nichts sagen, weil Professor White sie sonst davon abhält."

Nun verstand er, auch wenn es ihn gleichzeitig bedrückte und das verstand er wiederum nicht.

„Ah," machte Hermine plötzlich und Harry sah sie verwundert an. Sie hatte diesen überlegenen Ausdruck im Gesicht als ob sie nun den kompletten Durchblick hätte.

„Was?" fragte er erneut, diesmal irritiert. Hermine deutete ihn an ihre Runden fortzusetzen und so schritten beide wieder durch die Gänge.

„Du fühlst dich _seltsam_."

„Ja?"

„Du fühlst dich seltsam, weil es dich nicht kalt lässt, dass sie bald stirbt."

„Hä?"

„Harry! Du hast Professor White gern."

„... Hä?" wiederholte er erneut. „Was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?"

„Du verachtest sie nicht mehr, sondern hast erkannt, wie gut sie allen tut, die du gern hast und wie gut sie dir tut, weil sie dich lehrt. Dir ist es nicht mehr egal, was mit ihr ist. Nun lässt dich das Wissen, dass sie bald stirbt, nicht mehr unberührt. Im Gegenteil, es macht dir viel aus, weil du Angst vor dem hast, wie ihr Tod diejenigen beeinträchtigt, die du gern hast und weil es dich selbst beeinträchtigt, _weil_ du sie nun gern hast."

Wieder blieb Harry mitten im Gang stehen, aber diesmal war es, weil ihre Worte ihn mitten ins Herz trafen. Es erschreckte ihn, denn als Hermine das alles aussprach, da bejahte jede Faser seines Körpers ihre Worte. Er starrte sie einen Moment lang ausdruckslos an, während sie richtig erfreut grinste.

„Magst du es immer recht zu haben?" brummte Harry mit verengten Augen. Hermine kicherte fröhlich.

„Ja, heute schon."

So schritten die beiden wieder weiter ihre Runden und Harry kam nicht umhin überrascht von dieser Feststellung an jenem Abend zu sein. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er White tatsächlich mal so mögen könnte, dass es ihn belastete, dass sie sterben könnte.

„Und was soll ich jetzt tun?" fragte Harry nach einer Weile.

„Du fragst das mich?!" entgegnete Hermine verblüfft.

„Du bist doch die mit all den Antworten?!"

Sie schien das tatsächlich als Kompliment zu nehmen, denn sie grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Du könntest mit Jilli reden und fragen, ob sie irgendwie Hilfe braucht? Das wäre echt genial, wenn wir es gemeinsam schaffen, dass sie den Trank richtig braut und Professor White am Leben bleibt. Lass uns gleich jetzt zu ihr gehen!"

„Wa – Hey!"

Noch bevor er überhaupt reagieren konnte hatte Hermine ihn mit sich gezogen und er fand sich schneller im Flur der Gästezimmer wieder als er hätte protestieren können.

„Hermine!" zischte Harry ungläubig. „Es ist spät! Wir können doch nicht einfach bei Jilli rein platzen und -"

Die Tür ging auf noch bevor einer von ihnen überhaupt geklopft hatte und zwischen Tür und Angel stand – wie erwartet – seine Schwester. Sie lächelte überrascht, fing sich aber sehr schnell und sah beide erfreut an.

„Mein kleiner Bruder und du Hermine könnt immer einfach bei mir rein platzen. Bitte sehr."

Sie öffnete ihre Tür ganz und trat zur Seite, um beide herein zu lassen. Hermine lächelte verlegen während Harry eine unzufriedene Grimasse zog.

* * *

Harry mochte seine Schwester. Das tat er wirklich. Er mochte auch Hermine sehr gerne. Heute Abend war es das erste Mal, dass er die beiden zusammen erlebt hatte und er wünschte sich nach nur 5 Minuten das Weite suchen zu können. Begonnen hatte es gut mit ihrem Vorschlag Jilli beim Trank zu helfen und diese war auch dementsprechend erfreut über das Angebot. Dann jedoch ging es an das Erklären und auf einmal fand sich Harry umgeben von Gekichere und Gequatschte von für ihn total uninteressanten Kleinigkeiten über die Zutaten. Er rollte gequält die Augen und nur einen Moment später räusperte sich Jilli und auch Hermine verging das auffällige kichern.

„Sorry," sagte seine Schwester peinlich berührt. „Wir haben uns wohl etwas reingesteigert... Passiert nur selten, dass einer einen so gut versteht bei – egal, uhm – also danke für die Hilfe. Das macht alles leichter, jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass ich damit nicht mehr alleine bin. Danke."

Hermine strahlte, aber Harry fühlte etwas schweres auf seinen Schultern. Es war dasselbe seltsame Gefühl, was er den ganzen Abend über schon fühlte. Hermine hatte recht. Was mit White passierte war ihm nicht mehr gleichgültig und es war der Gedanke, dass der Trank auch diesmal nicht helfen könnte, das ihn sich merkwürdig fühlen ließ.

„Wie weit bist du denn schon?" fragte Harry, um diese innere Unruhe in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Die meisten Zutaten hab ich. Mir fehlen ein paar wenige, die ich selbst mit der Zeit beschaffen kann oder beschaffen lassen kann. Ist nicht schwer, aber ich wollte es unauffällig tun, damit Snape kein Verdacht schöpft. Noch glauben sie ja, dass der Trank gewirkt hat und wenn er herausfindet, dass ich dieselben Zutaten wie er besorge, ist es nicht schwer sich zusammenzureimen, dass der Trank womöglich doch nicht gewirkt hatte, wie von ihm bereits beabsichtigt war.

Anna ist beim letzten Duell mit Voldemort nur sehr knapp einer kompletten Katastrophe entkommen. Das war Haarscharf."

„Ihr geht es jetzt aber wieder gut?" warf Harry mehr unsicher ein. Jilli schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass es ihr wieder gut geht. Sie wirkt zwar so, aber – von Dad weiß ich, dass Anna ihren wahren Zustand sehr gut zu verstecken weiß. Sirius und Remus machen sich auch immer noch Sorgen um sie und Heilerin Stradford meinte, dass sie Anna gar nicht behandelt, weil diese es nicht zulässt. Insofern weiß sie auch nicht, wie es um ihren Zustand tatsächlich steht. Keiner von uns weiß, wie es wirklich um sie steht."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. Wieder dieses merkwürdige Gefühl... Eindeutig diesmal. Es war Angst, seine Mentorin sterben zu sehen.

„Wobei ich aber eure Hilfe gebrauchen kann ist bei der Besorgung einer speziellen Zutat – oder besser zwei."

„Welcher?" fragte Hermine neugierig, da Harry kurz in seinen Gedanken hängen geblieben war und erst jetzt daraus erwachte und aufsah.

„Die eine Zutat ist die _goldene Wurzel einer Weide_. So etwas zu finden braucht viel Zeit und Mühe und ich hatte es bisher nicht. Professor Slughorn schon."

Hermine und Harry stutzten beide mehr skeptisch als recht. Wollte Jilli etwa, dass die beiden den Lehrer dazu überredeten so was für sie suchen zu gehen?!

„Er hat die Zutat bei sich. Ich kann nicht einfach danach fragen ohne das Anna etwas mitkriegt."

Sie wollte, dass die beiden es aus seinem Büro stahlen?!

„Und er wird sie an euch weiterreichen in einer Lehrstunde, weil er euch den Trank von _Rose Bakers_ beibringen will. Ohne diese Zutat entfaltet der Trank keine Wirkung. Also wäre meine Bitte – dass ihr die Wurzel einfach nicht in euren Trank gebt, sondern es stattdessen einsteckt, damit ich es für meinen Trank benutzen kann?"

Ach so, dachte Harry. Nicht überreden oder stehlen, nur stibitzen und sich selbst als Idiot dastehen lassen... Das konnte er tun.

„Klar," sagte Harry, doch ein Blick zu Hermine zeigte, dass sie davon nicht ganz so begeistert war.

„Wie viel von der Wurzel brauchst du denn?!" fragte sie stattdessen und Jilli dachte kurz nach.

„Je nachdem wie viel er euch gibt – mindestens 2 Stück."

„Gut," sagte Hermine zufrieden. „Wir nehmen Ron und Harry's dann."

„Was ist die zweite Zutat?" fragte Harry.

„Die ist etwas schwerer zu beschaffen und ich bin froh, dass ihr mir eure Hilfe angeboten habt, denn daran nage ich schon seit geraumer Zeit, wie ich da unbemerkt rankommen soll -"

Nichts. Harry sah seine Schwester eindringlich an, denn Gedanken lesen konnte er schließlich noch nicht. Hermine war einfühlsamer und bemerkte durchaus, dass dies wohl keine leicht verständliche Zutat war. Sie ließ der Freundin die Zeit sich zusammenzureißen.

„Uhm," machte Jilli nervös. „Also – ich brauch ein Stück von – uhm – Anna's Magie."

„ _Ein Stück Magie_?!" schoss es simultan ungläubig von beiden heraus.

„Wie kann man ein _Stück Magie_ von jemanden nehmen?!" sagte Harry mit irrem Blick. „Ein _Stück_ Magie?!"

„Nun," erklärte Jilli zurückhaltend. „Sie muss es eigentlich auch freiwillig geben. Ich mein, man kann schon auch zwingen, aber das beherrschen nicht viele und ich gehöre definitiv nicht zu denen, die es tun. Ich schlussfolgere daher, dass ihr auch nicht dazu gehört und Anna ist ohnehin niemand, den man leicht zu so etwas zwingen kann.

Bei gewissen Schutzzaubern gibt man ebenfalls ein Teil seiner eigenen Magie her, um diese aufrechtzuerhalten. Dann ist der Teil der Magie eben in dem Schutzzauber. Ich brauch einen Teil ihrer Magie für den Trank und sie könnte ihn freiwillig in eine Phiole oder einem anderen Gegenstand übergeben. Ich hatte bisher nur keine Ahnung, wie ich das am besten anstellen soll, ohne dass sie Verdacht schöpft."

„Und wie sollen _wir_ das anstellen ohne, dass sie Verdacht schöpft?!" warf Harry mit dämlichen Blick ein. „Als ob es von uns nicht merkwürdig kommt, wenn wir ein Teil ihrer Magie haben wollen."

„Aber wir hätten mehr Möglichkeiten sie unauffälliger danach zu fragen," erklärte Hermine, die sehr wohl Jilli's Intention verstanden hatte.

* * *

„Wie um Himmel's Willen soll man jemanden unauffälliger nach seiner Magie fragen?!"

war Harry's erster Satz als er sich in Verwandlung neben Hermine setzte. Ron nahm neben ihm platz und beobachtete beide neugierig, wie auch Ginny, welche hellhörig neben Hermine aufsah.

„Keine Ahnung," flüsterte sie leise, damit nicht jeder andere im Raum etwas von ihrem Gespräch mitbekam. „Wir lassen uns schon noch etwas einfallen."

„Wann?"

„Nicht jetzt! Jetzt haben wir Verwandlung."

„Worum geht's überhaupt?" warf Ron ein, aber weder Hermine noch Harry antworteten. Während die eine ihr Buch aufschlug, grummelte der andere vor sich hin. Ginny gab sich damit zufrieden und öffnete gleichfalls ihr Verwandlungsbuch. Ron jedoch musterte beide weiterhin äußerst misstrauisch. Nach der Stunde gingen sie zwar zeitgleich raus, aber Hermine war fast ein wenig schneller als der Rest von ihnen.

„Also lässt du dir etwas einfallen?!" zischte Harry als er aufgeholt hatte. Ginny und Ron hatten mehr Mühe Schritt zu halten, wo der Gang voll von anderen Schülern war, die sich ebenfalls in ihre nächsten Klassen drängelten.

„Ja!" zischte sie genervt zurück. „Gib mir etwas Zeit, okay? Ich lass mir schon etwas einfallen."

Und prompt bog die Freundin im Gang ab und lief eilig von ihnen weg.

„Arithmantik," erklärte Harry als Ginny und Ron endlich aufgeholt hatten.

„DAS wissen wir," sagte Ron jedoch. „Das andere nicht. Also raus mit der Sprache. Was tuschelt ihr seit heute früh?"

„Später," entgegnete Harry und deutete ihnen an mitzugehen. Er würde es ihnen an einem ruhigeren Ort erklären. Sie wollten gerade aufbrechen, da blieb Harry auf einmal stehen. Malfoy? Der Slytherin stand mitten im Gang mit seiner Tasche in der einen Hand und hatte sich gerade von zwei Mitschülern verabschiedet, die schließlich an Harry und seinen Freunden vorbei schritten. Nicht ohne immer noch herablassende und verachtende Blicke auf sie zu werfen. Harry rollte nur die Augen. Das hörte echt nie auf mit diesen Feindseligkeiten... Stattdessen schritt er auf Malfoy zu, welcher gar gleichfalls ein paar Schritte auf die Gruppe zu tat.

„Hey," sagte Harry als erstes während Malfoy ihn lediglich etwas unbedarft ansah. „Du bist wieder zurück?"

„Bin ich," bestätigte er kurz, dann aber nickte er als müsse er sich selbst bestätigen, dass es in Ordnung war dieses Gespräch zu führen. So gut wie jeder andere Schüler, der an ihnen vorbei ging, hatte entweder auffällig gestarrt oder hinter der Hand mit anderen getuschelt. Harry aber ignorierte es und ließ seine Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen bei Malfoy.

„Wie geht's deinen Eltern?"

Es war die letzte Frage, die er hätte stellen sollen, denn das Gesicht seines Gegenübers hatte sich versteinert und Harry ahnte, dass die Antwort nicht schön sein würde.

„Hast es also noch nicht gehört?"

„Was gehört?" fragte er vorsichtig. Ginny und Ron sahen nicht minder besorgt aus, weshalb es ihr Mitschüler vielleicht auch eher über sich brachte, es auszusprechen. Er hätte ihnen auch gut den Rücken kehren und einfach weggehen können.

„Sieht aus als ob ich der Letzte der Malfoy's nun bin."

„Draco -"

„Wir sehen uns," sagte er jedoch bevor Harry seinen Satz beenden konnte und war weg noch bevor Ginny oder Ron hätten etwas von sich geben können. Eine Weile sahen ihm alle drei besorgt nach.

„Also sind seine Eltern tot?" fragte Ron. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Ahnung..."

Um eine Antwort zu bekommen suchten die beiden ohne Ginny Sirius auf, da die junge Hexe noch dringend einen Aufsatz zu Ende schreiben musste und die Freistunde eigentlich dafür in der Bibliothek nutzen wollte. Sirius bestätigte den beiden das, was sie bereits aus Malfoy's Worten ahnten.

„Lucius Malfoy ist tot," sagte Sirius ihnen, auch wenn im Gesicht seines Patenonkels wenig Mitgefühl zu erkennen war, so fand sich auch keine Genugtuung oder gar Freude. Harry wusste, dass viel Bitterkeit zwischen den beiden Zauberern existiert hatte.

„Die Heiler haben getan, was sie konnten, aber seine Verletzungen waren zu schwer und zu tief. Ihn am Leben zu halten war fast grausamer als ihn gehen zu lassen, denn selbst mit all den Tränken und Heilzaubern hatte er nichts als Schmerzen den ganzen Tag über.

Es muss schon übel gewesen sein, wenn er sogar seinen Jungen anfleht ihn zu töten, um das endlich zu beenden."

„Er hat was getan?" sagte Ron ungläubig, während Harry komplett die Stimme versagte. Mit einem Mal war alles in ihm vor Kälte gefroren. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gehört? Lucius Malfoy, der Todesser, den er nur als herablassenden, arroganten Mistkerl kannte, flehte seinen eigenen Sohn an ihn zu töten? War er am Ende wirklich so verzweifelt? Harry hatte ihn nicht mehr gesehen und konnte sich das nur sehr schwer vorstellen. Sirius war jedoch völlig ernst.

„Ich war nicht da. An lässt mich ja kaum aus Hogwarts raus ohne, dass ich von gewissen Babysittern streng bewacht werde. Remus hat das vor einer Woche erzählt als es passiert ist."

„Vor einer Woche? Lucius Malfoy ist seit einer Woche tot?" fragte Ron, immer noch komplett überrumpelt und kaum im Stande das wirklich zu glauben. Harry hatte seine Stimme nach wie vor nicht gefunden. Sirius nickte kurz zur Bestätigung, sein Blick aber ruhte misstrauisch auf seinen ungewöhnlich schweigsamen Patensohn.

„Mann, Draco muss es richtig scheiße gehen. Das hat man ihm vorhin gar nicht angesehen."

„Eigentlich war es Draco's eigene Entscheidung," sagte Sirius und wieder sahen ihn beide Jungs entsetzt an. „Nun, wenn der Tod eine Erlösung ist, lässt man den Menschen vielleicht leichter gehen. Und Malfoy's Zustand war, so weit mir bekannt war, alles andere als ertragbar."

„Was ist mit Narzissa Malfoy?"

„Ihr Zustand hat sich nicht gebessert. Sie ist noch nicht tot, aber es kann auch keiner sagen, wie lange sie es noch macht. Im Moment ist sie stabil und im Gegensatz zu ihrem Mann kann man ihr die Schmerzen mit Tränken und Zauber erträglich machen."

Beide Jungs nickten betrübt.

„Kaum zu glauben," sagte Ron verstört. „Der alte Malfoy ist also wirklich tot. Dad hat ihn verachtet. Malfoy hat ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht und wann immer er konnte Steine in den Weg gelegt. Aber ihn so ein Tod gewünscht? Bestimmt nicht."

Sirius bemerkte sehr skeptisch, dass Harry nach wie vor wie versteinert war und so wandte er sich mit eindeutigem Blick an Ron.

„Ihr habt doch jetzt Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste? Ron, wieso gehst du nicht schon mal vor und falls Remus fragen sollte, sag ihm doch, dass Harry nach kommt."

Der junge Zauberer schien zuerst überrascht, auf Sirius' eindringlichem Blick hin aber nickte er verstehend, warf kurz einen bangen Blick auf seinen Freund und verließ dann das Zimmer. Harry sah erst jetzt auf, wenn auch immer noch verschlossen und nachdenklich.

„Dich nimmt die Nachricht mehr mit als ich erwartet hätte," sagte Sirius misstrauisch. Er setzte sich neben seinem Patensohn hin und musterte ihn besorgt. Harry wollte etwas sagen, sich erklären, aber die Wahrheit war, er wusste nicht wie er das hätte erklären können, warum es ihn so berührte.

„So wie du nämlich gerade guckst, so sah dein Vater auch immer aus, wenn ihm jemand leid tat, obwohl derjenige ihm eigentlich nicht leid tun sollte."

Harry lächelte traurig.

„Lucius Malfoy war kein guter Mensch, Harry. Ich weine ihm keine Träne nach. Er hat viel schlechtes getan und nicht wenig davon Menschen, die mir sehr viel bedeutet haben. Unter anderem deinen Eltern."

Sirius hatte erreicht, was er wollte. Harry's Ausdruck hatte sich verändert, war aufmerksamer geworden und die vorherige Traurigkeit schwang in Unentschlossenheit um.

„Damals hat er ohne zu zögern -"

Sirius stoppte sich selbst und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er beschloss, dass es nichts brachte alte Kamellen aufzuwärmen. Es war für niemanden gut gewesen.

„Wir hatten unsere Differenzen und Begegnungen und ich kann keine Einzige nennen, an die ich mich gerne erinnere oder die ich nicht mit sehr viel tiefer Abneigung verbinde. Das heißt nicht, dass ich ihm gewünscht hätte, wie es mit ihm geendet hat.

Aber ich weine ihm keine Träne nach. Und du solltest das auch nicht. Du hast genug andere Sorgen, die dich beschäftigen und was alles andere als leicht ist. Lucius Malfoy's Tod sollte nicht dazugehören."

Harry nickte, wenn auch eher langsam als verstehend. Er verabschiedete sich von seinem Patenonkel, um zum Unterricht dazuzustoßen, doch kaum hatte er Sirius' Zimmer verlassen, wurde ihm klar, dass Unterricht das Letzte war, was er nun tun wollte.

Er wollte auf die Ländereien und frische Luft schnappen als er auf halbe Wege Draco an einem Baum sitzen sah, tief in den Gedanken versunken und Löcher in die Luft starrend. Harry brauchte nur eine Sekunde um sich dafür zu entscheiden, sich zu ihm zu setzen. Malfoy hatte ihn sofort bemerkt und für einen Moment blickte er ihn verwundert an. Da Harry jedoch ebenfalls nur in die Ferne starrte, ging auch er beruhigt wieder dieser Beschäftigung nach.

„Sorry wegen deinem Dad," sagte er nach einer Weile und wagte es sich dem Mitschüler zuzuwenden. Malfoy sah ebenfalls rüber und nickte kurz.

„Danke, Potter."

Beide versanken wieder in der Stille und setzten ihr sinnloses Starren in die Leere fort. Für jeden anderen wäre es sinnloses Starren gewesen. Für sie beide war es alles andere als sinnlos. Es war das, was sie brauchten, um weiterzumachen. Sie mussten verstehen und verarbeiten.

* * *

Gegen Mitte der Woche nahm Harry die zweite Trainingsstunde bei Professor White wahr in der sie ihm die Zauber gegen die Kreaturen beibrachte, gegen die er es in naher Zukunft vielleicht aufnehmen musste. White war in dem Punkt anders als Remus. Während Letzterer damals einen Irrwicht hernahm, um ihm den Patronuszauber beizubringen, schien Erstere das Wort _Vorsicht_ noch nie gehört zu haben. White schleppte eine _Cameo Schlange_ in die Kammer des Schreckens und ließ diese offenbar ohne jegliches schlechte Gefühl auf den jungen Gryffindor los. Er hatte nicht mal richtig Zeit zu verdauen, dass sie so eine gefährliche Kreatur überhaupt mal eben so herzaubern konnte, da jagte es ihn durch die halbe Kammer ohne, dass er seinen Fluch richtig gegen sie anwenden konnte.

Am Ende erledigte es White für ihn, nachdem er außer Atem fast über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert wäre, wenn sie die Kreatur nicht vorher außer Gefecht gesetzt hätte. Da saß Harry mit seinem Hintern auf dem Boden und der gelähmten Cameo Schlange gerade noch einen Meter von ihm entfernt. Er atmete hastiger als gewollt, aber mehr weil ihm sonst das Herz in die Hose gerutscht wäre.

White trat heran, schwang ihren Zauberstab ein weiteres Mal ohne den Zauber laut ausgesprochen zu haben und die Kreatur wurde in einen Stein in ihrer Hand gesogen. Sie steckte es ein und reichte ihm die Hand, um ihn wieder auf die Beine zu ziehen. Sein Puls raste nach wie vor, aber ohne die giftige Schlange vor sich war es zumindest leichter sich wieder zu fangen.

„Sagen sie bloß, da drin befindet sich auch noch ein _Musard_ und all die anderen Wesen?"

„ _Natürlich nicht_ ," sagte White schmunzelnd und Harry lächelte verlegen. „Der _Musard_ würde mit der tödlichen _Cameo Schlange_ nicht mal ein Tag da drin überleben."

„..." Der Schüler verzog kritisch eine Grimasse. _Deswegen_ hatte sie da drin kein weiteres Wesen? Also nicht etwa, weil sie keines fangen konnte, sondern weil sie kein weiteren Stein dazu hatte?! Er brauchte eine Weile, um sich wieder zu beruhigen und White gab sie ihm glücklicherweise auch. Sie hatte weder gesprochen, noch ihn zu irgendetwas ermahnt, noch auch nur angesehen. Stattdessen hatte sie sehr interessiert an die Decke gestarrt und Harry kam nicht umhin das genauso komisch zu finden.

„Professor White?" fragte er als er endlich wieder normale Gefühle in seinen Knochen zurückbekam. Vorher fühlte er nämlich nichts als Panik und Angst, dank der Cameo Schlange, die ständig hinter ihm herjagte und gefährlich bissig mit ihrer Zunge schnalzte.

„Hm?" machte sie, den Blick immer noch starr empor gerichtet.

„Es ist nur – Ich hab mich gefragt, warum Sie Lucius Malfoy nicht mehr helfen konnten."

Auf einmal wandte sie sich ihm mit scharfem Blick zu und Harry zuckte auf einmal zusammen. Er bekam das ungute Gefühl das besser nicht erwähnt zu haben. Leider war es schon raus also brachte er es einfach hinter sich und hoffte ihr damit nicht doch noch auf die Füße zu treten.

„Sirius hat uns erzählt, nachdem Draco zurück kam und so was angedeutet hat, dass Lucius Malfoy tot ist. Und Sie haben doch Neville's Eltern und Narzissa Malfoy auch helfen können."

Es war kein Vorwurf, auch wenn ihm im Nachhinein auffiel, dass es durchaus wie ein solches klang. Er war nur neugierig warum sie einigen helfen konnte und anderen nicht... White's Ausdruck wurde wieder milder und sie atmete schwer aus.

„Wir haben nie über das gesprochen, was du in meinen Erinnerungen bei deiner Heilung gesehen hast."

Harry nickte vorsichtig, erleichtert, dass sie dies nicht als Vorwurf aufgefasst hatte.

„Eine solche Heilung bei Frank und Alice Longbottom oder Caradoc Dearborn durchzuführen war für mich keine Frage. Sie sind meine Freunde. Narzissa Malfoy tat ich, um des jungen Draco Malfoy Willen – und weil sie, trotz ihrer Loyalität Voldemort gegenüber – nie aktiv die Hand gegen jemanden erhoben hat.

Dies war anders in Lucius Malfoy's Fall. Ohne all die Dinge aufzuzählen, die er getan hat, kann ich dir versichern, dass es sehr viele Gründe für mich gab – ihm nicht zu helfen. Es heißt jedoch nicht, dass ich es nicht getan habe."

Harry zuckte überrascht auf.

„Sie haben?"

Ohne es wirklich zu verstehen, fühlte er eine unglaubliche Erleichterung in sich drin. Sie hatte es zumindest versucht. Es hat eben nicht geklappt, aber sie hat Malfoy nicht einfach sterben lassen.

„Ich hatte jeden Grund es nicht zu tun und egal, wie lange ich nachdachte, ich fand keinen Grund es zu tun. Der junge Draco Malfoy bat mich jedoch darum und Hilfe dann dennoch zu verweigern war mir unmöglich.

Leider war es mir zwar möglich das meiste zu heilen, nicht aber bestimmte Verletzungen, gegen die kein Heilzauber etwas ausrichten kann. Trotz all der Schmerzen, die er noch hatte, war es wichtig, dass er einen starken Willen zum Überleben zeigt und diese über die Zeit erträgt. An den Willen eines Menschen kann man appellieren, es jedoch ausführen muss derjenige selber.

Und Lucius Malfoy hatte diesen Willen nicht. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er es nie vorher erdulden musste. Es heißt schließlich, was uns nicht umbringt, macht uns stärker. Er musste es jahrelang nie selber ertragen. Hatte es stets aber anderen zugefügt. Wenn es auf einmal auf einen hinabkracht..."

Sie stoppte sich selbst und fuhr gefasster fort.

„Er hat die Schmerzen nicht ertragen, _trotz_ meiner Hilfe. Wir haben sein Tod so erträglich für ihn gemacht, wie es möglich war."

Harry nickte verstehend, spürte aber gleichzeitig auch tiefes Mitleid für Draco. Es musste schrecklich sein, wenn der eigene Vater so aufgab und um den Tod flehte.

„Aber Narzissa Malfoy lebt?"

„Sie scheint die Schmerzen besser ertragen zu können. Andererseits war der Angriff auf Lucius Malfoy auch grausamer als auf sie. Ich kann keine zuverlässigen Aussagen über ihre Genesung machen, aber wir haben die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben."

Erneut nickte er betrübt, bemerkte aber nur ein Moment darauf, dass sie ihn sehr intensiv musterte. Es war unangenehm und so verzog er zumindest eine Miene, um irgendwie zu reagieren. Sollte er etwas sagen? Etwas tun? Aufstehen und gehen? Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte oder -

„Dein großes Mitgefühl selbst für einen Feind ist wirklich erstaunlich," merkte sie plötzlich an und befreite ihn aus dem Zwang irgendwie reagieren zu müssen. Er sah sie überrascht an, aber White's sehr warmherziger Blick vertrieb das unangenehme Gefühl in ihm und entlockte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln.

„In diesen Momenten hast du mehr von deiner Mutter als du ahnst – und als mir bewusst war. Jilli und du, ihr habt so viel von euren Eltern in euch und das obwohl ihr so wenig Zeit mit ihnen verbringen durftet. Es ist wirklich erstaunlich und gleichzeitig wunderbar. Dadurch leben sie in euch weiter."

Harry's Lächeln wurde größer. Ihm fiel wieder ein, was Jilli gleich wieder brauchte. Er hatte Hermine die letzten Tage jedoch nicht mehr deswegen gesprochen und insofern immer noch keine Idee wie er White um ein Teil ihrer Magie fragen sollte. Er wollte in diesem Moment aber mehr als er gedacht hätte, dass sie länger lebt und beschloss sich irgendetwas aus den Fingern zu saugen und es zumindest zu probieren.

„Uhm, Professor White, es gibt da ein Zauber, den ich gerne ausprobieren möchte, aber er braucht erheblich stärkere Magie als die meine. Könnte ich vielleicht – uhm – etwas von ihrer Magie ha... haben?"

Kaum über seinen Lippen, schon bemerkte er wie bescheuert das klang! Hätte er sich doch nur etwas zurechtgelegt und vorher darüber nachgedacht... Er blickte sie unsicher an und noch konnte er nicht sagen, ob sie ihn nun für unverschämt und irre hielt – oder gleich ihren Zauberstab zog, um ihn den erstbesten Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen.

„Es ist wirklich ein sehr – uhm – anspruchsvoller Zauber," versuchte er sich so glaubwürdig wie möglich zu erklären. „Schutzzauber! Als Permanentzauber... Ja... Genau..."

„Du brauchst dafür eine _stärkere_ Magie als die _deine_? Als die von _Gryffindor_? Und deswegen willst du ein Teil _meiner_?"

„J-a..." sagte er langatmig. Hätte er doch nur auf Hermine's Vorschläge gewartet. Nun hatte er vielleicht jegliche Möglichkeit für Jilli diese Zutat zu besorgen vernichtet. White verengte kritisch die Augen und runzelte die Stirn. Ihr prüfender, stechender Blick verursachte ihm solch Unbehagen, er spielte durchaus mit dem Gedanken sich zu entschuldigen und so schnell wie möglich abzuhauen.

„Und nun erinnerst du mich wieder an deinen Vater -" sagte sie schließlich überraschenderweise, nahm tatsächlich ihren Zauberstab und noch bevor Harry das Weite suchen konnte, schwang sie ihren Zauberstab einmal im Kreis und er sah wie ein weißer Strahl aus dessen Spitze hinab auf ihre Handfläche flog und sich zu einer runden, gläsernen Kugel formte.

„Ich bin gerührt, dass du möchtest, dass ich am Leben bleibe und Jilli bei ihrem Trank in dieser Weise hilfst."

„Sie wissen davon?" stieß er überrascht aus als sie ihm die weiße Kugel reichte. White nickte sanft und er steckten die weiße Kugel verwirrt ein.

„Es gibt sehr wenig, was Jilli und du tust, von dem ich keine Kenntnis habe oder es nicht bereits ahne. Wie gesagt, ihr ähnelt euren Eltern sehr. Was Jilli tut ist genau das, was auch eure Mutter getan hätte, wenn sie noch leben würde."

„Sie halten sie aber nicht davon ab?"

„Ihr seid beide sehr stur und habt einen enormen Dickkopf. Ich konnte schon Lilli und James nie von etwas abhalten, wenn sie sich erst mal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatten. Natürlich könnte ich auf sie einreden, sie zur Vernunft ermahnen, aber das wäre nur verschwendete Zeit. Jilli würde es dennoch tun. Dann eben im Verborgenen was sich vom jetzigen Zustand nicht unterscheidet."

War er nun verwirrt? Verwundert? Entsetzt?

„Wenn Sie davon die ganze Zeit wussten. Warum helfen Sie ihr dann nicht?"

„Dass ich sie nicht davon abhalten heißt nicht, dass ich es für gut halte, was sie tut. Ich lege ihr keine Steine in den Weg – deswegen überreiche ich dir den Teil meiner Magie, trotz der _wenig überzeugenden_ Anfrage, auf die keiner einfach mal so ein Teil seiner Magie hergeben würde – aber das heißt nicht, dass ich sie in ihrem Vorhaben unterstütze.

Der Trank ist nicht leicht zu brauen und gerade für Jilli eine große Last und etwas, das ihr sehr viel abfordern wird. Jilli und du solltet eure Kräfte lieber aufsparen für das, was wirklich wichtig ist, wie euer eigenes Leben und euch selbst zu schützen."

„Aber Sie gehören zu Jilli's Leben dazu und sie will, dass Sie leben. Sie glaubt daran, dass sie den Trank richtig brauen kann."

White lächelte traurig.

„Jilli träumt, Harry. Snape hat getan, was er konnte. Was immer er falsch gemacht hat, war nichts, was erkennbar war und was Jilli anders machen könnte. Sie mag es glauben, aber... am Ende kann keiner sagen, ob es wirklich daran lag, dass der Trank nicht wirkte, wie gehofft. Ich habe aufgehört zu träumen als ich vor 16 Jahren gestorben bin."

Sie wandte sich ab und schritt zum Portschlüssel rüber. Wieder war das Gespräch damit beendet und beide reisten zurück nach oben.

* * *

„Das war wirklich lahm," sagte Hermine als er ihnen am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück davon erzählte. Ginny und Ron vergruben ihre Köpfe hinter ihren Müslischalen, um zu verstecken, dass sie Hermine hierbei voll und ganz zustimmten.

„Mir fiel nichts Besseres ein! Und es rutschte einfach so heraus."

„Das nächste Mal, wenn dir etwas einfach so herausrutscht, versuch es für dich zu behalten."

Harry warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu, doch Hermine war kein bisschen eingeschüchtert davon. Mehr denn je sah sie rechthaberisch zurück.

„Es hätte auch schief laufen können. Dein Glück war, dass Professor White nicht gegen euch steht."

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass sie von allem Bescheid wusste und nicht half, weiß ich nicht, ob _nicht gegen die beiden steht_ so zutrifft," warf Ginny nachdenklich ein. „Anna ist schon komisch manchmal. Ich mein, sie ist total klug und hilfsbereit. Aber sobald es um sie selbst geht macht sie total zu. Das versteh wer will."

„Anna?" wiederholten Harry, Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig verdutzt. Ginny hielt verwundert mit dem Löffel voll Müsli kurz vor ihrem Mund an, dann aber legte sie es wieder nieder und lächelte verlegen.

„Sie hat es mir angeboten..." gab sie kleinlaut zu.

Ron und Hermine hatten sich verdächtig ruhig wieder ihrem Frühstück zugewandt, während Harry seine Freundin erneut prüfend ansah. Ginny lächelte eingeschüchtert mit feuerrotem Kopf.

Nachdem Frühstück gingen sie in den Unterricht, aber Ginny zog Harry etwas hinter Hermine und Ron, so dass sie ein Stück unter sich waren und schließlich in einen leeren Gang hinein, so dass sie fernab von allen anderen Schülern miteinander reden konnten.

„Du bist doch nicht böse deswegen, oder?" fragte sie zweifelnd. „Hey, sie ist doch nur nett zu mir, weil sie meine Patentante ist."

„Es ist nur – Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr so oft zusammenhängt... Es ist komisch."

„Komisch?" fragte sie amüsiert. „Harry, sie ist nicht 100 Jahre alt. Sie ist Mitte 30. Und wir _hängen_ nicht oft zusammen. Ich war nur bei ihr, wenn ich mal irgendwo nicht weiterkam und wieder Hilfe von einem Lehrer suchte... Oder in der Bibliothek eingenickt bin..."

Harry schmunzelte auf ihren peinlich berührten Blick hin.

„Du bist in der Bibliothek eingenickt?"

„Irgendwie – Ich bin im Dunkeln aufgewacht und schlich durch die Gänge zurück in den Gryffindor Turm. Direkt an Anna vorbei. Ich dachte, jetzt gibt's Ärger und zwar richtig Großer."

„Gab's nicht."

„Gab's nicht. Sie hat mir stattdessen das erklärt, was ich nicht verstand und geholfen den Aufsatz bei Nacht und Nebel zu Ende zu schreiben. Sagte dann, dass ich jederzeit zu ihr kommen könnte, wenn ich bei etwas nicht weiterkomme. Ich sagte Danke, Professor White und sie sagte, ich solle sie ruhig Anna nennen, wenn wir unter uns sind. Danach war ich hin und wieder bei ihr, wenn ich wirklich irgendwo stecken blieb."

„Ist schon gut," sagte Harry und das meinte er auch so. „Ich war nur -"

„Überrascht?"

„Ja, genau."

Er sprach es nicht aus, aber es wurde ihm ein weiteres Mal klar, dass er Professor White tatsächlich gerne hatte und auch, dass er damit nicht alleine war. Er fragte sich in diesem Moment, ob die Schulleiterin eigentlich wusste, wie viel sie einigen von ihnen mittlerweile bedeutete und wie es sie alle treffen wird, wenn sie tatsächlich bald starb?

„Wir sollten zurück gehen oder McGonagall reißt uns den Kopf ab für's zu spät kommen."

Harry nickte und gerade als sie aufbrechen wollten, stoppten beide mitten in ihrer Bewegung als sie die vertrauten Stimmen von Brian und Kingsley unweit von ihnen entfernt hörten.

„Brian! Ich bin der Falsche, um darüber zu reden," sagte Kingsley streng.

„Du magst der Falsche sein und dennoch bist du der Einzige, mit dem ich darüber quatschen kann," entgegnete Brian genauso ernst. Harry und Ginny tauschten misstrauische Blicke miteinander aus.

„Du bist der Einzige, den ich kenne, der in keiner Verbindung zu _James Potter_ steht und was ich jetzt brauche ist jemand, der das Ganze neutral beurteilt."

„James Potter?" hauchten Harry und Ginny tonlos.

„Das macht dich zu dem Einzigen, mit dem ich über seinen Tod reden kann und warum er das tat! Denn ich kann weder mit Anna noch mit Sirius oder Harry oder Jilli oder wen auch immer vorbehaltlos darüber reden."

„Ich bin nicht so neutral, wie du annimmst, Brian. Ich kannte James Potter auch."

„Du bist aber weder einer seiner besten Freunde, noch jemand, der als Kind zu ihm aufsah, noch mit jemandem zusammen, der ihm nahe stand."

„Was ist mit Hermine? Sie kannte ihn ebenfalls nicht."

„Sie würde sich Harry gegenüber verraten. Keiner von ihnen soll das wissen, bevor ich nicht verstehe, warum er das tat. Du weißt, wie sie reagieren würden, wenn..."

Brian stoppte mitten im Satz und es dauerte nicht lange, da hörten sie Schritte, die sich von ihnen entfernten. Harry schritt aus dem Seitengang heraus und fand sich in einem nun leeren Gang vor. Brian und Kingsley waren weg.

„Leider sind nicht alle Mitglieder des Orden so unvorsichtig," sagte Ginny und sah Harry besorgt an, welcher nicht kritischer hätte in diesem Moment den leeren Gang entlang blicken können. Sie wagte es kaum ihn anzusprechen, so vertieft schien er in seinen eigenen Gedanken zu grübeln.

„Harry?"

Er wandte sich ihr mit misstrauischem Blick zu.

„Brian hat die Erinnerung vom Tod meiner Eltern aus meinen Erinnerungen. Er sagte, dass er sehen könne, wie mein Vater gestorben ist und was genau passiert ist. Was meint er damit, dass er mit keinem von uns darüber reden kann? Was verdammt noch mal ist damals passiert, was er uns nicht sagen will?"

Ginny sah ihn mitfühlend an, aber eine Vermutung wollte sie in diesem Fall nicht wagen. Harry blickte finster den Gang entlang und wieder prasselten tausend Gedanken auf ihn ein. Einer weniger verständlicher als der andere.

* * *

White stand auf dem Balkon ihres Zimmers und blickte auf die friedlichen Ländereien Hogwarts hinaus. Es war ruhig und je länger sie die wenigen Lichter betrachtete, die noch hier und da aus den Zimmern brannten, desto unruhiger wurde sie. Diese Stille ließ sie nachdenklich werden.

Erst als eine Tasse Tee in ihr Blickfeld gereicht wurde, wandte sie sich von der Landschaft ab und zur Seite. Sirius stand da mit einer eigenen Tasse Tee und lächelte sanft.

„Eine Galleone für deine Gedanken," sagte er und nippte mit neugierigem Blick an seiner Tasse. White hielt ihre zwar in der Hand, daraus getrunken hatte sie jedoch nicht. Stattdessen starrte sie ihn mit intensiv eindringlichem Blick an. Hatte sie wirklich aufgehört zu träumen? War nicht auch ein Traum in Erfüllung gegangen mit Sirius' Rückkehr? War es dann so verrückt zu träumen, wenn eines davon wahr geworden war?

„Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht," sagte sie nach einer Weile. „Und ich kann einfach nicht sagen was."

„Was lässt dich das denn glauben?" entgegnete er sanft. White legte ihre Tasse auf den Fenstersims nieder und atmete bedrückt aus.

„Keiner von uns hat Peter verdächtigt damals. Weil es nie auch nur die geringsten Anzeichen dazu gab, dass er es überhaupt sein könnte. Was ist, wenn es wieder der Fall ist?"

„Nur das wir alle wissen, dass Peter ein Verräter ist."

„Ich rede nicht mehr von Peter. Ich rede davon, dass es jemanden im Orden geben könnte, der nach wie vor gegen uns arbeitet – aber keiner käme auf ihn oder sie, weil es absolut keine Anzeichen dafür gibt."

Sirius Gesicht verfinsterte sich bei dieser Vermutung. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ die Wut in ihm erneut aufkeimen.

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee? Ist nicht so, dass unsere Leute ständig in eine Falle laufen oder nacheinander getötet werden, so wie es damals der Fall war."

„Darum geht's," sagte sie ernst. „Es läuft fast zu gut. Als ob jemand uns in eine Richtung lenken _will_ und wir tanzen ganz nach dessen Pfeife."

„Manipulativ?"

White nickte nachdenklich.

„Hast du einen Verdacht?"

„Leider nein..."


	40. Chapter 40

Nächstes =) Sorry, die Wochen sind gerade echt turbulent... Ich kann gar nicht abwarten bis endlich wieder Ruhe einkehrt. Tut mir leid, falls das Kapitel merkwürdig ist. Die Woche war es ebenfalls ^^ und ich rede nicht vom 24h Dauerregen.

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Hallou =)

Schon, aber bei der Eiseskälte bleibt einem keine andere Wahl. Hab immer noch Mütze, Schal und Winterjacke an. Im Mai wird's besser... bzw. heute scheints ja auch zumindest okay mit dem Wetter zu sein. Ich gehe dennoch mit Schal, Mütze und Winterjacke vor die Tür...

Hm... ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Ich mag alle drei Charaktere zu sehr, um sie in eine bestimmte Schiene zu schieben. Zwischen Brian und Jilli knistert es auf jeden Fall sehr stark, aber genauso liegt etwas in der Luft zwischen Brian und Kaylar. Deswegen macht Brian kein Schritt auf Jilli zu XD, weil er weiß, was er damit erreichen würde.

Och je, das hab ich gar nicht mitgekriegt =/ Das tut mir leid mit deiner Katze. Ich nehm an, sie ist dann eingeschlafen und nicht mehr aufgewacht? Ich hab gehört, dass Katzen, wenn sie sterben, sich irgendwo in eine Ecke verziehen, wo sie alleine sind und dann eben sterben.

Lucius Malfoy hat bei meiner Geschichte wirklich kein gutes Ende erwischt. Für Draco war es wichtig, weil ich ihn anders sehe. Die ganzen Bücher hindurch war er zwar arrogant und unfair, wo er nur konnte, aber gerade im 6. Buch hat er schon gezeigt, dass dies aus seiner Erziehung herauskam. Und mit dem Schock für Voldemort zu arbeiten und zu scheitern hat er sich dann ja sogar Myrte anvertraut. Sich selbst für den Tod seines Vaters zu entscheiden, um ihm weitere Qualen zu ersparen, macht ihn zu einem stärkeren Mitglied für den Orden, denn nun hat auch er einen festen Grund sich gegen Voldemort zu stellen. Er ist nicht mehr der überhebliche Mitschüler, der andere schikaniert und Harry hasst. Er wurde gebrochen und nun kommt er langsam wieder zurück.

Die Anna vor 16 Jahren wäre auch lauthals lachend zusammengebrochen XD Aber jetzt ist sie ja älter und gefasster.

Ich würd auch sagen, dass es kein Sinn macht ^^ Zumindest kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass irgendwer gerade darauf kommt. Dann werd ich mal fleißig Brotkrümmeln verstreuen.

Thx fürs liebe Review =) Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 40 – What you don't know...

„ _Undergroundparty?_ " fragte Harry irritiert als er mit seinen Freunden Richtung Zaubertränke schritt. In der Hand hielt er eine geöffnete kleine Karte während um ihn herum lauter Luftschlangen herabhingen und er überall mit Konfetti bedeckt war. Genauso bedeckt damit waren auch Ron, Hermine und Ginny, welche neben ihm gingen.

„Oh, trägt man das heute?" fragte Luna, die kurz zur Gruppe dazugestoßen war, nahm einige Luftschlangen von seiner Schulter und schlang sie um ihre Haare. „Das ist ja toll!"

„Die haben doch nen Knall," sagte Hermine mürrisch und putzte sich weiteres Konfetti von den Ärmeln. „Draußen tobt ein Krieg und jeder versucht zu überleben. Außer Fred und George, die nichts besseres zu tun haben als ihren Geburtstag groß zu feiern und bescheuerte Einladungskarten zu verschicken, die einen zumüllen!"

„Ach, ich find's lustig," sagte Ginny und streute etwas von ihrem Konfetti über Luna's Umhang, die total begeistert mit den Luftschlangen spielte.

„Die beiden lassen sich eben nicht einschüchtern und offen zu feiern ist ja nicht möglich. Und der Gedanke nicht immer nur lernen, Prüfungen und UTZ um einen herum zu haben, sondern ein Abend auch mal was anderes tun – Hey, ich freu mich richtig darauf."

Sie betraten das Klassenzimmer und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze.

„Wir können da doch unmöglich hingehen," sagte Hermine entrüstet, aber Ron, Harry und Ginny sahen sie gleich überrascht an.

„Wieso nicht?" fragte Ron sofort. „Das ist die Nacht des 30. März auf den 1 April! Wir haben eh kein Unterricht und wir können am Samstag ausschlafen."

„Aber wir müssen lernen! Wir haben noch so viele Essays fertig zu schreiben und ganz zu schweigen von all dem anderen Stoff, den gerade du – Ron – immer noch nicht kannst. Es wird nicht ausgeschlafen, sondern um Punkt 9 Uhr wieder in der Bibliothek getroffen, um die Essays zu ende zu schreiben."

„Und?!" bellte er immer noch mit voller Unverständnis zurück. „Es ist nicht am Abend. Am Abend wird gefeiert! Ich war noch nie auf so ner Undergroundparty."

„Gehst du hin?" fragte Hermine mit strengem Blick auf Harry.

„Klar," antwortete er, wenn auch aus einem anderen Grund, wie Ron und Ginny womöglich meinten. Hermine war beleidigt und zeigte dies an ihrer kalten Art auch ganz eindeutig, aber Harry kümmerte es in dem Moment nicht. Er hatte Brian seit dem Abend mit Kingsley nicht mehr gesehen und der Freund reagierte auch nicht auf seine Briefe. Als Freund von den Weasley Zwillingen wird er bestimmt auf dessen Geburtstagsparty auftauchen und das war für ihn die Gelegenheit sich den Freund zu schnappen und endlich herauszufinden, was mit dem Tod seines Vaters nicht stimmte.

* * *

Jilli sahen sie an diesem Abend ebenfalls zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder und so übergab Harry ihr erst jetzt die Magie von White, die er von der Schulleiterin selber bekommen hatte. Seine Schwester war anfangs begeistert, dass ihm das gelungen war. Ihre Freude schwang jedoch sofort in Unmut um als er ihr erklärte, dass White die ganze Zeit von ihrem Vorhaben Bescheid wusste. Trotz ihres Unmuts und Grimassen schneidens, überrascht schien seine Schwester davon nicht zu sein und das wiederum überraschte ihn.

„Ach, Harry," sagte Jilli jedoch leicht traurig auf seinen fragenden Blick hin. „Was glaubst du, warum ich mir so viel Mühe gegeben habe, das so versteckt wie möglich zu tun? Natürlich weiß ich, dass Anna mich kennt und dass sie das sofort herausfindet, wenn ich unvorsichtig bin. Ich dachte, ich wäre vorsichtig genug gewesen... Offenbar nicht..."

„Aber sie hält dich doch nicht davon ab, wie befürchtet?" fragte er immer noch irritiert.

„Nein, aber das macht es nicht leichter," sagte sie frustriert. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich ihr den Trank so irgendwie mal unbemerkt in den Tee mischen kann. Jetzt, wo sie es weiß - Sie wird ihn nicht trinken, wenn ich ihn ihr gebe und sie darum bitte und es ihr irgendwie unbemerkt in den Tee mischen kann ich auch vergessen."

„Err – warum das?"

„Jetzt, wo sie damit rechnet, wird sie aufmerksamer sein, wenn ich da bin. Keine Gelegenheit also es ihr irgendwie unterzujubeln."

„Ich meine, warum sie es nicht trinkt, wenn du es ihr gibst? Du willst ihr doch nur helfen."

„Weil es eben Anna ist," antwortete sie betrübt. „Keiner versteht ihren Kopf." Sie schmollte und wippte ihren Kopf nachdenklich hin und her. „Na gut. Was soll's. Muss ich einen anderen Weg finden, damit sie den Trank zu sich nimmt. Vielleicht kann ich Sirius oder Remus dazu bringen mir dabei zu helfen. Danke, Kleiner Bruder."

Sie legte die kleine runde Kugel in eine Schatulle mit anderen Zutaten und verschloss sie sicher mit einem Zauber. „Hey, was ist das?!"

Jilli nahm die Karte, die auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag und die Harry sehr misstrauisch beäugte. Das war doch die Einladung von -

„Nein, warte Jil -" Doch die junge Hexe hatte den Brief geöffnet, bevor er sie aufhalten konnte und mit einem Mal ertönte ein Ohrenbetäubendes Hupen aus dem Umschlag heraus, das einem fast das Trommelfell zerriss. Während der Heuler wie wild im ganzen Raum umherflatterte verteilte es Luftschlangen und Konfetti überall auf alles und jeden, der sich auch nur ansatzweise in der Nähe befand.

„Party! Party! Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarty!" sangen die Stimmen von Fred und George laut, heiter und sehr schräg. „Undergroundparty! Wir feiern unseren Geburtstag am 30. März! Kamin _Paddapeng_! Um 22 Uhr fängts an! Wer nicht kommt macht Bekanntschaft mit unserer neuesten Erfindung – Der _Zombieheuler_! Party! Party! Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarty!"

Der Heuler klappte sich wieder zu und blieb bewegungslos auf dem Tisch liegen. Jilli, die nun mit Luftschlangen und Konfetti bedeckt war, blickte ihren kleinen Bruder, der nicht weniger davon auf sich trug, sichtlich verwundert an und ihrer Mimik zu urteilen hatte es ihr die Sprache verschlagen. Harry grinste amüsiert.

„Uhm – Wir gehen. Kommst du auch?"

* * *

White hatte kein weiteres Training angesetzt und Sirius und Remus hatten nichts dagegen, dass die kleine Gruppe mit den Zwillingen feierte. Reisen direkt durch den Kamin hielten sie für unbedenklich. Warum sie keine Bedenken hatten bekam Harry sehr schnell heraus, kaum dass er mit Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Jilli die Feierlichkeiten durch den Kamin betrat.

 _Paddapeng_ war offenbar wortwörtlich zu nehmen, denn sie fanden sich in einer Art Höhle wieder, in der überall bunte Lichter leuchteten und laut dröhnende Musik förmlich den Boden zum Beben brachte. Ständig knallte irgendetwas irgendwo auf und außer die Neuankömmlinge störte das Krachen niemand anderen mehr.

Es war randvoll mit Hexen und Zauberer, die sie teilweise noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen hatten (aber womöglich Geschäftskunden der Zwillinge waren) und dann waren da wiederum Hexen und Zauberer, die sie sehr wohl schon mal gesehen hatten und kannten. Kila stand bei Brian, Kaylar, Charlie, Bill und Fleur an einer Ecke. Alle aus dem Orden des Phönix und mit einer Phowlyris auf der Feier als Bodyguard ahnte Harry, dass White ihn deswegen auch nicht aufgehalten hatte.

Neben den Mitgliedern sah Harry auch Angelina Johnson und Alicia Spinnet wieder, die mit Katie Bell an einer andere Ecke saß und ihm zuwinkten. Auch Lee Jordan tauchte mal hier und mal dort auf, nachdem er die Gruppe begrüßt hatte. Ein wenig bemerkte Harry, dass er wehmütig wurde, weil er viele Gesichter wieder traf, die er mit schönen, vor allen Dingen aber ruhigeren Zeiten, in Hogwarts verband. Zeiten, die nun nicht mehr da waren.

Sie hatten die Zwillinge sehr schnell gefunden und ihnen zum Geburtstag gratuliert. (Harry und Ron reichten ihnen die Hände, Ginny und Hermine umarmten die beiden, Jilli gab jedem von ihnen einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.) Die beiden reichten allen ein Glas mit merkwürdig aussehender Flüssigkeit, baten sie sich einfach unters Volk zu mischen und taten es mit dem nächsten trommelnden Geräusch selbst. Nicht allein, wie Harry feststellte, denn sie zogen Jilli mit sich in die Menge und ließen den Rest von ihnen kalt stehen.

„Da fühlt man sich doch gleich richtig willkommen," witzelte Ron zu Harry, welcher amüsiert zurückgrinste. Sie rochen kurz an dem Getränk und beschlossen es anzunehmen, denn auch wenn es merkwürdig aussah, es roch köstlich. Sie brachen gemeinsam auf direktem Wege zu der Gruppe um Brian auf.

„'Arry!" rief Fleur freudig und hatte ihn direkt umarmt und ein Kuss auf jede Wange gehaucht. Was sie danach noch sagte, hörte er nicht, denn die Musik dröhnte mittlerweile so laut durch die Höhle, er hätte womöglich nicht mal sein eigenes Wort verstanden.

Offenbar hatten die anderen auch schon vorher kaum miteinander gesprochen, denn nach der kurzen Begrüßung tanzten alle wieder heiter schweigend vor sich hin. (Alle bis auf Steward, welche als Einzige von allen Anwesenden weder hüpfte, noch erfreut aussah. Stattdessen stand sie mit verschränkten Armen neben Brian, der sich sehr wohl bewegte und auch versuchte sie zum tanzen zu animieren. Harry kam nicht umhin festzustellen, wie merkwürdig die beiden nun zusammen wirkten und fragte sich, ob es den beiden selber eigentlich auffiel.)

„BRIAN!" rief er so laut er konnte, doch das dieser nicht mal hersah zeigte, dass Harry's Stimme sang und klanglos von der Musik überdröhnt wurde. Wenn man nicht hörte, musste man halt fühlen. Erst als er Brian heftig am Umhang zog und ihn halb damit würgte, hatte sich dieser dem Freund kurz zugewandt. Er lächelte, zwinkerte und tanzte dann wieder weiter um Steward herum als wäre nichts gewesen. Harry hätte entnervter nicht aussehen können, denn Ginny musste sich das Lachen sichtlich verkneifen. Ihr amüsierter Ausdruck war jedoch so süß, dass auch Harry das Genervte verlor und stattdessen lachte.

Ginny schlang eine Hand um Brian's Arm und die andere um Harry's und zog beide mit sich von der Gruppe weg zu einem Ort, wo weniger los war. Brian war zwar überrascht, wehrte sich jedoch nicht und folgte stattdessen gehorsam. Die Musik war zwar immer noch laut, aber zumindest hörte man einen, wenn er sehr laut schrie.

„HARRY WILL MIT DIR REDEN!" schrie sie zu Brian. Der Freund deutete ihr jedoch an, dass er sie immer noch nur schlecht hörte. Da zog sie ihren Zauberstab und hatte einen für Brian und Harry unbekannten Zauber ausgeführt. Mit einem Mal drang keine Musik mehr zu ihnen durch, nur das Vibrieren des Beben war ab und zu zu hören. Ansonsten war es fast totenstill. Die paar Zauberer und Hexen, die in der Ecke gestanden hatten, warfen den dreien merkwürdig verärgerte Blicke zu, bevor sie wieder in der tanzenden Meute verschwanden.

„Harry will mit dir reden," sagte Ginny in normalem Tonfall und endlich hörte man jedes Wort, was gesagt wurde.

„WIESO?!" schrie Brian laut, zuckte dann jedoch überrascht zusammen. „Ups – Normal geht auch..." Er räusperte sich und sah spitz zurück. „Wieso?"

„Hast du meine Briefe nicht bekommen?" fragte Harry misstrauisch.

„Doch, klar," sagte Brian und wirkte keineswegs als ob er eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden Aussagen ziehen würde. „Was ist nun mit dem Tod von meinem Dad?" platzte Harry einfach drauf los ohne auf das Wieso einzugehen. Brian hätte verwunderter nicht aussehen können.

„Hä?" machte er sichtlich verblüfft.

„Was hast du herausgefunden über den Tod von meinem Dad?"

„ _Darüber willst du jetzt hier reden_?" fragte er ungläubig. Harry war es durchaus unangenehm, denn so unfassbar wie der Freund nun aussah, kam er sich durchaus dämlich vor diesen Zeitpunkt dafür gewählt zu haben. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie auf einer Geburtstagsparty, umgeben von dutzenden Leuten waren, die sie weder kannten, noch trauten, war sein Ausdruck nachvollziehbar.

„Du hast auf kein Brief geantwortet..." versuchte er sich zu erklären.

„Ich hatte meine Gründe," erklärte Brian schmunzelnd. Ginny passte nämlich mittlerweile auf, dass keiner die kleine Unterredung in der versteckten Ecke bemerkte oder gar störte. Dass sie dabei mehr wie ein Kampfgnom als Türsteher aussah, schien sie selber jedoch nicht zu bemerken. Sie blieb ohne sich zu rühren mit gespreizten Beinen und den Fäusten an ihren Hüften am kleinen Eingang wie ein kleiner Troll stehen. „Ich sagte dir doch schon, dass ich dir die Erinnerung nicht zeigen werde, sondern es reicht, wenn ich sie mir ansehe?"

„Wir haben euch belauscht," zischte Ginny auf einmal hinter. „Dich und Kingsley neulich im Flur. Wir wissen, dass etwas mit dem Tod von Harry's Vater nicht stimmte."

Brian hatte kurz eine Grimasse verzogen, aber Harry war ihr dankbar, das gesagt zu haben. Er selber hätte nämlich nicht gewusst, wie er dem Freund endlich noch mehr Informationen hätte aus der Nase ziehen können. Ginny wandte sich wieder von ihnen ab und der tanzenden Menge zu. Brian und Harry indes blickten einander misstrauisch und mit prüfenden Blicken an. Es lag fast auf der Hand, dass sich sein Gegenüber irgendwie rausreden wollte und auch verzweifelt nach einer Erklärung suchte, die ihm möglichst gut aus dieser Situation herausbrachte. Es gab keins und somit seufzte der Freund frustriert.

„Die schlechte Nachricht. Voldemort hat James Potter's Tod in der Tat dazu benutzt, um den Phowlyris Stein in einen Horkrux zu verwandeln. Die gute Nachricht: Er hatte nicht genug Zeit ihn mit irgendeinem Fluch zu versehen. Wer immer ihn jetzt auch hat, der Stein ist nicht gefährlich – Nicht durch den Fluch jedenfalls. Inwiefern der Horkrux selber gefährlich ist, sei mal dahingestellt."

„Und was ist mit dem -"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen," fuhr Brian ihm sofort ins Wort, bevor Harry den Satz überhaupt beenden konnte. Er sah ihn entrüstet an, aber der Freund knickte nicht ein. Im Gegenteil, sein Blick, seine Haltung, sie war fest und bestimmend. Egal, mit was Harry auch aufgekommen wäre, er hätte Brian nicht dazu gebracht aus dem Nähkästchen zu plaudern.

„Du musst mir in diesem Punkt vertrauen, okay? Ich bin nicht dein Feind und ich verschweige nichts, um euch in Watte zu hüllen oder weil ich glauben könnte, dass das Wissen zu viel für euch sein könnte."

„Worum geht's dann?"

„Gefährliches Halbwissen."

Diese Antwort verpasste Harry in der Tat einen herben Dämpfer. Meinte der Freund das wirklich ernst?

„Dein Überleben, der Tod deiner Eltern, alles was in dieser Nacht passiert ist – war bisher ein großes Geheimnis. Es gab dutzende Theorien. Durch diese Erinnerung von dir ist einiges davon bewiesen, anderes ist komplizierter als gedacht. Dumbledore wollte dir diese Erinnerung nicht nehmen, um sich anzusehen, weil er sich das meiste aus dieser Nacht selber erschlossen hatte mit der Zeit. Es gibt jedoch Ungereimtheiten und... Wenn ich dir sage, was passiert ist, wirst du Schlüsse daraus ziehen. Schlüsse, die nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen könnten.

Lass mich erst verstehen, warum in dieser Nacht alles so passiert ist und _dann_ werde ich mit dir reden."

Harry war immer noch nicht zufrieden, aber er verstand ihn besser. Er nickte widerwillig und Brian nickte erleichtert zurück.

„Dann komm. Das ist ne Geburtstagsparty. Keine Trauerfeier."

Sie wollten sich gerade wieder zu den anderen begeben, da hielt Harry jedoch inne und mit ihm auch Brian, welcher ihn skeptisch musterte.

„Dass ich diese Erinnerung habe – von ihrem Tod... wusstest du das, weil..."

Er beendete seinen Satz nicht, zumal er seine Vermutung nicht in Worten zu äußern wusste. Brian dagegen runzelte die Stirn und zuckte mit dem Mundwinkel.

„Weil ich ein Studium zum Heiler absolviert habe?" schlug er amüsiert vor und Harry nickte erleichtert. Gut. Das machte Sinn. Er wollte gerade aufbrechen, da hielt ihn jedoch Brian auf, der plötzlich erneut das Wort ergriff. „Und weil meine schlimmste Erinnerung, wenn ich es mit einem Dementor zu tun habe, der Moment ist als Voldemort mich meiner Mutter direkt nach meiner Geburt genommen hat. Ich höre dann ihre Schreie und ihr Flehen mich am Leben zu lassen. Ich hab mir diese Erinnerung entnommen, um es mir anzusehen. Keine Ahnung warum.."

Er lächelte traurig. In diesem Moment verschlug es Harry die Sprache. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr, dass da draußen jeder tanzte und fröhlich war, oder dass etwas mit dem Tod seines Vaters nicht stimmte. In ihm drin herrschte gerade tiefe, grauenvolle Leere...

„Glaub mir, Harry. Es ist besser, wenn du dir die Erinnerung nicht ansiehst und nicht alles kennst. Im Moment jedenfalls."

Mit einem letzten Blick schritt er schließlich aus der Ecke heraus und zurück in die Menge hinein. Harry aber blieb stehen und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Ginny hatte sich zu ihm dazugestellt und ihn mitfühlend angesehen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Er nickte und setzte gleichfalls ein Lächeln auf.

„Ja, lass uns zu den anderen zurückgehen."

* * *

Die Party ging bis in die Morgenstunden hinein und selbst um 4 Uhr morgens war die Höhle noch ziemlich voll. Hermine und Ron hatten ihren Spaß, wie auch Kila, Charlie, Fleur und Bill. Kaylar Steward war ganz in ihrem Element als Phowlyris und lehnte aufmerksam starrend an einer Wand mit verschränkten Armen während Brian neben ihr lehnte und mit ihr sprach. Die Musik war nicht mehr ganz so laut, so dass man zumindest an manchen Orten wieder einigermaßen in normalem Tonfall Gespräche miteinander führen konnte.

Harry hatte sich mehr in seinen Gedanken vergraben als sich wirklich zu amüsieren, so wie es all seine anderen Freunde offenbar konnten. Es wunderte ihn, wo doch ihnen allen klar war, dass Voldemort direkt vor ihrer Tür lauerte.

Er hatte sich gerade erneut in einen seiner Gedankengänge verfangen, da schubste ihn jemand sehr sanft mit der Schulter an. Jilli.

„Also diesmal kann ich es weder richtig fühlen, noch ist sonst irgendetwas Schuld daran – Ich habe Augen im Kopf. Was ist los, kleiner Bruder?"

„Wie?" fragte er möglichst unschuldig. „Was soll denn los sein?"

„Abgesehen davon, dass du aussiehst wie eine langweilige Zimmerpflanze meinst du?"

Auf seinen dämlichen Blick hin, lächelte sie jedoch zaghaft und gab ihm erneut einen liebevollen Schubs mit der Schulter.

„Du fragst dich, wie die anderen tatsächlich einfach so umschalten können und feiern, obwohl sie vor nicht mal 12 Stunden gegen Todesser gekämpft haben oder vor Todessern geflüchtet sind."

Volltreffer. Harry sah seine Schwester verblüfft an. Nun war es als ob sie in seinen Gedanken las und nicht mehr White. Auch wenn sie glücklicherweise von allen sprach und nicht von der bestimmten Person, die er eigentlich im Auge hatte.

„Ich glaub, die meisten hier denken schon noch daran, aber sie können es in den Hintergrund schieben. Voldemort läuft schließlich nicht erst seit gestern vor unserer Nase herum. Und er ist nicht so gegenwärtig bei ihnen wie bei anderen... _oder bei dir_."

Sie lächelte lieb und Harry lächelte sanft zurück. Er mochte die Gespräche mit seiner Schwester, hatte es ihm doch all die Jahre gefehlt jemanden wie sie zu haben. Jemanden, von dem er wusste, dass sie ihn verstand und ihn gern hatte, egal was in ihm vorging.

„Und wenn Voldemort bei demjenigen dennoch so gegenwärtig ist wie bei mir und trotzdem feiert als sei nichts?"

„Brian."

„Err -" Mist. Er hatte doch extra versucht nicht auf den Freund anzusprechen.

„Ihr zwei habt vorhin etwas lang in einer Ecke getuschelt. Ich nehm an, es geht immer noch um das, wonach ich nicht fragen soll."

„Uhm... ja..."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Brian komplett umschalten kann. Ich glaube nicht, dass er ganz ausschließt, dass da draußen ein Irrer ist, der ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hat und dabei ist es weiterhin zu machen. Er möchte dir – oder uns – nur zeigen, dass man es tun sollte. Nehm ich jedenfalls an, denn er tanzt irgendwie schrecklich! Ohne Witz! Vorhin ist er mir mindestens drei Mal auf die Füße getreten! Ich glaub, der Grund warum Kaylar mit verschränkten Armen dran steht ist nicht, weil sie sich hier langweilt, sondern um sich zu schützen, weil Brian tanzt als würde er sich im Boxring befinden!"

Harry lachte unwillkürlich los. Er hatte es nicht beabsichtigt und auch nicht erwartet, aber Jilli war so entrüstet von dieser Tatsache, Harry konnte gar nicht anders als zu lachen. Jilli grinste ihn erfreut an.

„Brian ist der Letzte, um den du dich sorgen solltest."

„Fragst du dich nicht manchmal, warum es zwischen ihm und Sirius und Professor White nicht vorangeht? Sirius sagte mir, dass Brian sich eigentlich nicht wirklich bei ihm blicken lässt."

„Ich weiß," sagte Jilli sanft, ihr Blick ließ ihn aber erahnen, dass sie auch dies nicht für besorgniserregend hielt. „Die drei werden sich schon noch zusammenraufen."

„Brian weiß noch nichts von deinem Vorhaben mit dem Trank. Also müsste er dann nicht glauben, dass er nicht alle Zeit der Welt hat?"

Dazu lächelte sie erneut, diesmal jedoch eindeutig schüchterner.

„Wenn ich auf alles eine Antwort hätte, was ihn betrifft, wäre ich Allwissend. Brian ist eben Brian. Er hat schlechte Seiten und gute. Das ist eine schlechte. Kann ihn keiner dazu zwingen was zu tun, was er nicht will. Hey, es ist spät – oder früh? Verabschieden wir uns von Fred und George und kehren nach Hogwarts zurück."

„Ja, gute Idee."

* * *

Gesagt, getan. Harry war so erledigt, er freute sich schon darauf wieder in sein Himmelbett zu fallen und die 2 Stunden Schlaf zu genießen, die ihm noch blieben. Trotz seiner Müdigkeit bekam er kein Auge zu. Selbst Ron war nach wenigen Sekunden bereits weg während Harry selbst nach wie vor hellwach war. Zumindest sein Hirn. Seine Augen waren todmüde, sein Körper war erledigt, alles in ihm schrie förmlich nach Schlaf. Nur sein Hirn wollte nicht. Ständig dieselben Fragen, dieselben Gesichter.

Sein Vater, bei dessen Tod etwas nicht stimmte. Nur was? Was hätte nicht stimmen können? Was brachte Brian so auf?

Brian. Sie waren Freunde und doch gab es kaum jemanden, den Harry weniger verstand. In allem was der Freund tat oder nicht tat, warfen sich ständig neue Fragen auf, auf die er einfach keine Antwort heraus bekam. Er verstand ja kaum seine Beziehung zu Sirius und Professor White. Wäre es er, Harry, und gäbe es für ihn noch die Chance die Zeit mit seinen lebenden Eltern zu verbringen, er würde es tun. Er würde alles stehen und liegen lassen, nur um noch mal Zeit mit ihnen zu haben.

Nach etwa einer Stunde hin und herrollen gab er es auf doch noch Schlaf zu finden, zog sich an und schritt hinab in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Wie erwartend war es leer. Wer sollte um 6 Uhr morgens an einem Samstag auch wach sein? Die Antwort? June Stone.

Harry glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen als er die Freundin aus dem Fenster heraus unten im Hof stehen sah. Ohne zu zögern rannte er aus dem Porträtloch hinaus und nach unten. („Ich bin froh, wenn du endlich dein Abschluss machst. Denn dann kann ich endlich wieder normal schlafen!" rief die Fette Dame ihm verärgert hinterher.) June hatte sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt, überrascht war sie dennoch als sie ihn hörte und schließlich vor sich stehen sah.

„Harry?" sagte sie verwundert. „Was tust du hier?"

„Was tu ich hier?" fragte er mit verwirrtem Blick. „Das ist Hogwarts. Was tust _du_ hier?"

„Wache schieben," war die schlichte Antwort der jungen Hexe. „Eigentlich war ich nur hier, weil Anna mit mir sprechen wollte, aber da wir gerade etwas knapp hier sind, hab ich zugesagt den halben Tag hier Aufpasser zu spielen. Dir ist schon klar, dass es erst 6 Uhr morgens und Samstag ist? Du bist der einzige Schüler, den ich kenne, der freiwillig einen Spaziergang zu einer solchen Zeit macht."

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen und hab dich von oben gesehen," erklärte er jedoch amüsiert. Die beiden setzten sich auf den Rand einer Mauer nieder, um sich besser unterhalten zu können. „Danke wegen neulich. Professor White sagte, du hast mir das Leben gerettet."

„Oh, nichts zu danken. Ich rette gern das Leben des _Jungen, der überlebt hat,_ " sagte sie pompös und grinste spitz von einem Ohr zum anderen. Harry grinste mehr schlecht als recht zurück. Ja, sie war eindeutig gewöhnungsbedürftig. Natürlich wusste er, dass sie das nicht böse meinte, aber ihre Necken war dennoch etwas seltsam.

„Was beschäftigt dich denn?" fragte sie fürsorglich, aber er sah sie irritiert an. „Na, du kannst nicht schlafen. Normal beschäftigt einen dann doch irgendwas."

„Ach so... Ja..."

Das tat es in der Tat, aber mit June konnte er kaum darüber reden... Oder doch? Sie wusste von den Horkruxen... War damals dabei gewesen als sie über den Horkrux von Allan White sprachen. Aber vertraute er ihr überhaupt schon soweit? Sie hatte ihm das Leben gerettet und war Mitglied im Orden des Phönix. Sie waren auch irgendwie befreundet, aber – reichte das?

„Mich beschäftigt, dass Anna misstrauisch ist," sagte sie schließlich, da von ihm kein Wort kam. Die Wirkung kam auf der Stelle, denn Harry zuckte erschrocken auf.

„Misstrauisch?" wiederholte er aufgelöst.

„Nicht gegen mich," sagte sie jedoch sofort, um ihn wieder zu beruhigen. „Ist nun auch nicht so, als ob ich sie besser kenne als jeder andere oder so. Aber lang genug, um zu beurteilen, dass sie gerade misstrauisch ist. Unser Gespräch ging um deine Rettung und warum ich ausgerechnet dort war. Das ähnelte wirklich schon einer Befragung statt einer Besprechung.

Ich hab nichts zu verbergen also hatte ich auch keine Probleme damit mich zu rechtfertigen. Weiß ja, dass sie gut ist und uns alle nur vor einem grauenhaften Tod bewahren will."

„Du und Professor White seid also nicht sehr eng?"

„Uhm – nicht so. Ich mein, ich respektiere sie und kenne sie noch als enge Freundin von deinem Dad. Aber ist nicht so als ob wir uns gegenseitig Geheimnisse anvertrauen und Frauengespräche führen. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich ihr nicht vertraue. Zumindest was den Orden und dich betrifft."

Harry lächelte traurig.

„Es ist eine respektvolle Freundschaft und ich rechne es ihr sehr hoch an, dass sie mich in vieles einweiht, wovon andere – ältere Mitglieder, wie Mad-Eye – nichts wissen... Ich hoffe, sie hat nicht recht..."

„Womit?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Dass jemand im Orden mit falschen Karten spielt," antwortete June finster. Harry hatte das Gefühl als ob ihm jemand einen Bauchschlag verpasste. Nun war Snape schon weg und dennoch sollte es ein Verräter im Orden geben? Er kannte nicht jedes Mitglied, aber diejenigen, die er kennengelernt hatte, von ihnen traute er es keinem zu. Nein, er wünschte es sich eher, dass es keiner von ihnen war. Der Gedanke Sirius wieder zu verlieren, weil jemand den Orden in eine Falle locken wollte... Der ließ ihn kaum Luft zum Atmen.

„White hat das also gesagt? Dass es ein Verräter gibt?"

June schüttelte zögerlich den Kopf.

„Nein, nicht direkt. Ich schließe das aus ihren Fragen. Wer mich auf die Idee brachte diesen Weg zu gehen. Wie es dazu kam, dass ich gerade diesen Weg gegangen bin. Warum ich zu der Zeit dort war, obwohl es kein logischen Grund dazu gab. Es war wirklich ein sehr glücklicher Zufall, dass ich da war als du da oben geflogen bist. Schätze, Anna hält nicht viel von glücklichen Zufällen."

„Wer hat dich auf die Idee gebracht, diesen Weg zu gehen?"

„Es gab keine bestimmte Person, die gesagt hat: June, geh doch diesen Weg oder komme dorthin. Das hab ich auch Anna schon gesagt. Es war wirklich ein Zufall. Es war ruhig und ich hatte einfach Lust den Pfad entlang zu wandern."

„Und du glaubst wirklich nicht, dass sie nicht doch dich verdächtigt?"

June gluckste amüsiert.

„Nein, Anna ist _Empathin_."

„Ja," sagte er immer noch irritiert. „ _Sie_ ist Empathin. Nicht du. Wie kannst du dir also sicher sein, dass sie dich nicht verdächtigt?"

„Na, weil ich es nicht bin," sagte sie amüsiert über seine lange Leitung. „Wenn du nichts vor ihr zu verbergen hast, brauchst du dich auch nicht vor ihr zu fürchten. Anna gehört zu den Guten. Außerdem hat sie mich danach noch weiter befragt, mit wem ich vorher so zusammen war. Schätze, sie nimmt an, dass ich ohne es zu wissen manipuliert wurde oder mich jemand unter einem Gedächtniszauber gesetzt hat und ich deswegen unbewusst den Pfad entlang schritt."

„Uhm-"

„Was auch kein Sinn macht. Ich mein, jetzt mal ehrlich – Bill Weasley kann keine Gedächtniszauber ausführen. Er ist Fluchbrecher. Wieso sollte er das Gedächtnis eines Steins beeinflussen? Und was für ein Grund sollte Joe Baydon dazu haben?"

„Joe Baydon?" wiederholte Harry mit kritischem Blick. June sah ihn verwundert an, winkte jedoch gleichzeitig ab.

„Harry, Joe ist in Ordnung. Ich hab einige Male schon mit ihm zusammengearbeitet und er ist ein aufrechter und guter Kerl. Außen sehr hart und streng, aber innen hat er ein unglaublich weiches Herz. Er hat absolut nichts mit seinem Bruder gemein."

„Bruder? Du kanntest ihn also?"

„Azuros Baydon? Ne, nicht wirklich. Nur das, was mein Onkel oder dein Großvater mal über ihn sprachen. Er war kein guter Auror und Mensch. Er hat die weißen Auroren und auch die Lhayphsas für seine eigenen Ziele manipuliert, hat eigentlich für Du-weißt-schon-wem gearbeitet. Der hat ihn dann auch getötet.

Joe redet nicht viel über sich selbst oder seine Gefühle. Ist auch noch sehr frisch, dass die weißen Auroren mit uns zusammenarbeiten. Ich glaub, er möchte aber das wiedergutmachen, was sein Bruder verbrochen hat. Deswegen strengt er sich auch so sehr an. Schiebt Doppelschichten bei der Überwachung und Nachforschungen und so weiter."

„Er war mal mit Dad's Schwester zusammen..."

„Ich weiß," sagte June sehr zu seiner Überraschung und das schien sein Gesicht auch auszusagen, denn sie lachte heiter.

„Er trägt ein Foto von sich und ihr mit sich herum. Hat er mal bei einem Duell verloren. Daher weiß ich es. Ich glaub, ich hab sie auch mal kennengelernt als ich noch sehr klein war."

Harry nickte verstehend.

„Ich möchte mich bei ihm vielleicht bewerben für die Ausbildung zum Auror."

„Das ist eine gute Idee," bestätigte sie zustimmend. „Joe ist bestimmt ein guter Lehrer. Wen hast du dir noch so ins Auge gefasst? Oder nur Joe?"

„Uhm – Tria Mailabourni? Hermine meinte, dass die beiden für mich in Frage kämen."

„Tria und Joe? Dann ist die Konkurrenz gar nicht so groß."

„Konkurrenz?" fragte Harry verwirrt, da grinste June breit.

„Hiermit werfe ich meine Bewerbung auch in den Brunnen."

„Bewerbung? Brunnen?!"

„Ich hab mich versetzen lassen. Arbeite ab nächsten Monat im englischen Zaubereiministerium als Aurorin. Ich hab zwar nicht so viele Jahre an Erfahrung auf dem Buckel wie Tria oder Joe und du wärst mein erster Schützling überhaupt – aber mit irgendeinem muss man ja anfangen. Überleg's dir."

„Uhm -" War das ihr ernst?! June grinste immer noch spitz. Irgendwas sagte ihm, dass sie hier kein Witz riss. „Was ist mit Deutschland?"

„Ich hab das mit Anna besprochen. Es sprach nichts dagegen meine Arbeit hier her zu verlegen. Ich glaube, sie rechnet damit, dass es bald zur entscheidenden Konfrontation kommt und will uns möglichst in der Nähe haben, um einzuschreiten, wenn es soweit ist."

Harry blickte betrübt zu Boden. Das war auch sein Gedanken gewesen. Alles was in der letzten Zeit passierte, wirkte, als ob es bald soweit war. Es war nicht mehr wie in den letzten beiden Jahren nachdem Voldemort zurück kam. Gerade die letzten paar Monate zeigten, dass sich langsam alles auf ein Gipfel zubewegte.

June begann betrübt ein Schmollmund zu ziehen, als sich ihre Blicke jedoch trafen, ließ sie das schnell wieder sein und lächelte mild.

„Es wird Zeit. Ich muss aufbrechen. Pass auf dich auf, ja? Wenn Anna recht hat und jemand von uns spielt hier falsch – Dann weiß ich nicht, wem man noch vertrauen kann. Und vergiss meine Bewerbung nicht. Ich spiele hier _meine_ Karte als Freundin aus. Ich hab zumindest das Gefühl als ob wir mittlerweile zumindest Freunde sind."

Harry lachte auf ihren gespielt unsicheren Blick hin.

„Ja, wir sind Freunde," versicherte er ihr und June strahlte.

„Dann – appelliere ich an dein schlechtes Gewissen, falls du mich nicht wählst. Nein, Scherz. Wähl wen immer du glaubst der beste Ausbilder für dich zu sein."

„June?" sagte er jedoch ernst. So locker und fröhlich wie sie ihre Scherze machte konnte er nach dem Gesprochenen nicht mehr sein. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass das ein gutes Ende nimmt?"

„Sonst würde ich nicht um dich als Schüler werben," sagte sie sanft lächelnd. „Wir sind die Guten. Die Guten gewinnen immer. Es mag nicht jeder von uns überleben, aber am Ende gewinnen wir. Ganz einfach, weil wir die Klügeren sind. Bis bald, Harry."

Die beiden umarmten sich zum Abschied und June verließ den Hof als ein anderer Auror ihre Schicht übernahm. Harry hatte ihr nachgesehen bis sie aus seiner Sicht verschwand. Jemand im Orden könnte wieder zum Verräter geworden sein... Wenn dies die Wahrheit war, dann waren wieder alle, die ihm am Herzen lagen, in Gefahr. Beim letzten Mal hatte er Sirius verloren und nur durch White's und Jilli's Hilfe war der Verlust nicht für immer. Dumbledore's Tod hingegen war für immer. Der Gedanke wieder einen von ihnen für immer zu verlieren ließ ihn zu Eis gefrieren.

* * *

Harry ging direkt in die große Halle und frühstückte als einer der Ersten und auch ziemlich alleine, da die Meisten erst ne gute halbe Stunde später eintrudelten und er da bereits fertig war. So auch seine Freunde.

„Hey, wieso bist du alleine runter gegangen?" warf Ron rüber als er sich mit Hermine, Neville und Ginny zu ihm dazu setzte.

„Konnte nicht schlafen," antwortete er und obwohl er eigentlich fertig war, goss er sich noch mal etwas Saft ein und leistete seinen Freunden Gesellschaft. Wer wusste schon wie viel Tage ihnen noch blieben so friedlich beisammen über alltägliche Dinge zu reden. Erst recht nach dem Wissen, dass sich die Geschichte mit Pettigrew und Snape wiederholen könnte. So überzeugt wie June auch war, dass alles gut ausging, er, Harry, war es nicht. Nicht für sich jedenfalls. Dieses mal waren es dann nicht mehr seine Eltern, sondern womöglich er, der sein Leben verlor.

Er verbrachte den Samstag mit seinen Freunden so, wie sie es geplant hatten. In der Bibliothek mit ihren Essays und gemeinsamen Pausen zwischendrin. Hermine trieb sie alle wie erwartet an, sah sich auch ihre Hausaufgaben durch und dafür half Harry ihr und den anderen gewisse Zauber im Duell besser auszuführen. Neville's Tollpatschigkeit, Hermine und Ron's Zanken, Ginny's wunderschönes Lachen, Luna's merkwürdige Kommentare, wenn sie hin und wieder bei ihnen auftauchte – Er wollte es einfach nur verinnerlichen, wo es womöglich bald nicht mehr sein würde. Das letzte was er an diesem Tag gebrauchen konnte, musste natürlich eintreffen –

„Harry Potter?" sagte ein Erstklässler und überreichte ihm eine Pergamentrolle. „Das soll ich dir geben."

„Trainingsstunde mit Professor White?" sagte Hermine mitfühlend. Harry rollte das Pergament wieder ein, legte es beiseite, lehnte sich selbst im Stuhl zurück und stöhnte demonstrativ. Ginny strich ihm tröstend am Arm, dennoch grinste sie amüsiert.

„Weißt du, Anna ist eigentlich sehr – uhm – rücksichtsvoll. Wenn du ihr ehrlich sagst, dass du nicht geschlafen hast, lässt sie die Trainingsstunde bestimmt ausfallen."

„Oder sie macht es extra hart, weil Voldemort mich auch nicht gehen lässt, wenn ich ihm sage, ich hab kein Bock drauf, dass er mir mal eben das Licht ausbläst."

Grummelnd packte er seine Sachen in die Tasche und verließ die Bibliothek Richtung Schulleiterbüro. Er klopfte und trat ein als er von ihr das Okay bekam.

„Harry," sagte White sanft. Sie stand bei Fawkes an der Stange und streichelte fürsorglich über sein Gefieder. Ihr Blick war freundlich und doch beschloss er sie nicht um Gnade zu bitten. Dieser Augenblick erinnerte ihn wiederum an sein Auftauchen bei Dumbledore und auch das wollte Harry einfach noch mal verinnerlichen.

„Professor White. Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

„Du," sagte Sirius und trat aus dem offenen Nebenzimmer heraus zu ihnen beiden. Er grinste und Harry grinste zurück.

„Hi, Sirius. Du bist auch hier?"

„Yap. An kann nicht leben ohne mich," sagte er mit spitzem Blick und äußerst vielsagendem Grinsen. Für den jungen Zauberer war es erleichternd den Patenonkel zu sehen, ein Anzeichen dafür, dass dies doch kein Training sein würde oder wenn, dann konnte er vielleicht wenigstens auf dessen Hilfe hoffen, wenn es tatsächlich zu einer unschönen Situation kam.

„Jetzt in diesem Moment könnte ich sehr gut _ohne dich hier_ leben," warf White mit einem genervtem Blick zu ihm rüber. Nicht, dass sein Patenonkel sein Grinsen eingestellt hätte.

„Ich bin zum Schutz hier!" sagte er fest.

„Ich brauch kein Schutz und glaubst du nicht eher, dass im Moment bei einem Angriff immer noch ich dich schütze als umgekehrt?"

„Ich schütze nicht dich," entgegnete Sirius jedoch spöttisch. „Ich schütze Harry vor dir!"

Das verwunderte nun nicht nur White sondern selbst den jungen Schüler und beide sahen Sirius gleich verwirrt an.

„So wie du June gestern in die Mangel genommen hast. Wenn du dasselbe nun mit Harry vor hast, bin ich hier sein Anwalt."

„Ich hab June nicht in die Mangel genommen," sagte White entschieden und starrte ihn verärgert mit verengten Augen an. Sirius aber verschränkte demonstrativ seine Arme als Zeichen, dass er nirgendwohin gehen würde. White rollte die Augen und wandte sich schließlich Harry zu. Offenbar hatte sie aufgegeben und er kam nicht umhin _das_ überrascht aufzunehmen. Sirius und White gingen wirklich ganz anders miteinander um als Harry es je erwartet hätte. Es war eine Art, die er so nur von Hermine und Ron kannte. Irgendwie jedenfalls, denn wenn er es vergleichen müsste würde er immer noch sagen, dass White und Sirius schräger waren.

„Ich hab mit June gesprochen, Professor White."

„Anna," sagte Sirius, aber Harry warf seinen Patenonkel nur einen nach wie vor verwirrten Blick zu und fuhr dann zögerlich fort, nachdem es bei einem übertriebenen Grinsen seinerseits blieb.

„Wenn es also um das Geschehen an dem Abend geht – Ich glaub nicht, dass ich Ihnen etwas hilfreiches sagen kann."

„Dir," warf Sirius ein. Harry blinzelte verwirrt, denn er verstand wirklich nicht worauf sein Patenonkel hinaus wollte. White ignorierte ihn, ebenfalls _demonstrativ_.

„Es geht nicht um den Abend. June hat also mit dir geredet?"

„Wir haben uns zufällig im Hof getroffen heute früh," sagte er sofort. Irrte er sich oder verdächtigte sie June immer noch? Er konnte es nicht sagen, zumal White für ihn immer so klang als ob sie jeden und alles verdächtigte. „Also gibt es ein Verräter im Orden? Professor?"

Nichts. Sie schien ihn kritisch zu mustern und wieder fühlte er sich halb durchleuchtet.

„Nenn sie Anna, vielleicht antwortet sie dir dann?" schlug Sirius gespielt leise gesprochen vor, hatte sich auch genauso gespielt schief zu Harry gebeugt und tat als ob er das versteckt tun würde. Harry lächelte verlegen.

„Ich habe dich aus einem anderen Grund kommen lassen."

„Wenigstens duzt sie dich," stellte Sirius fest und nickte anerkennend.

„Harry," sagte White ernst. „Ich werde heute noch zu einem sehr wichtigen Treffen aufbrechen. Uns ist es gelungen den Kontakt zu den _Dhschoaras_ wiederherzustellen und nach sehr langer Unterredung hat meine Kontaktperson auch eingewilligt sich dem Orden anzuschließen – unter der Bedingung dich persönlich zu treffen."

„Mich? Wieso mich?" fragte er halb entsetzt, aber White lächelte beruhigend.

„Meine Kontaktperson ist sehr misstrauisch. Dhschoaras sind Hexen und Zauberer mit der besonderen Fähigkeit der Heilung. Sie können sehr schnell selbst noch so tiefe und große Wunden schließen. Egal, durch welche Magie verursacht. Das ist der Grund, was eine Zusammenarbeit mit ihnen für uns so wertvoll macht. Meine Kontaktpersonist bereit mit uns gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen – vorausgesetzt, die Kontaktperson sieht in dir das richtige."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn, sein kritischer Blick blieb auf White hängen.

„Sieht?" rutschte Harry entsetzt heraus. „W-Was soll das heißen? Ist sie eine Wahrsagerin oder so was?"

„ _Dhschoaras_ sind keine Wahrsager. Aber _so was_ , ja."

Mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns auf ihrem sonst sehr ernsten Gesicht ahnte Harry, dass sie dies mit Absicht so formuliert hatte. Ob er ihr das nun übel nehmen sollte oder nicht wollte er erst mal dahinstellen. Sirius gluckste amüsiert.

„ _Dhschoaras_ sind keine Wahrsager, welche, wie auch Zentauren, Zeichen deuten, um die Zukunft hervorzusagen. Es gibt _Seher_ , die jemanden ansehen oder berühren und eine Intuition für dessen Zukunft bekommen. _Dhschoaras_ dagegen sind Hexen und Zauberer, die – uhm -"

Nichts. White schien angestrengt nach einem richtigen Wort zu suchen während Harry sie neugierig und erwartungsvoll ansah. Sirius gluckste erneut.

„Sie nicht mehr alle haben," warf er ein, aber White warf ihm eine giftigen Blick zu.

„Nein," sagte sie streng, während Sirius glatt noch breiter grinste.

„Total abgedreht, unvernünftig und stur sind?"

„Nein," wiederholte sie noch strenger. „ _Dhschoaras_ sind _eigensinnig_. Sie verhalten sich jedem gegenüber anders und wählen sich ihre Verbündete mit sehr großer Vorsicht aus. Aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Sie besitzen die Gabe der Seher, aber sie sind keine Seher. Ihre Intuition ist gerade ausgeprägt genug, um ihre Heilkräfte zu lenken. Anhand derer entscheiden sie, ob sie heilen oder nicht. Deswegen dieses Treffen – Die Kontaktperson muss sichergehen, dass es dann im Stande sein wird zu heilen."

„Uhm – verstehe," sagte Harry, auch wenn sein Gesichtsausdruck wohl alles andere als das bestätigte. Sirius grinste amüsiert.

„Sicher, dass du Harry zu ihr bringen willst?" fragte er mit dem Anflug eines äußerst überheblichen Schmunzelns.

„Ihn," verbesserte White kurz und leise.

„Ihn?!" wiederholte Sirius mit irrem Blick.

„Ihn," sagte sie nun etwas fester und auch klarer.

„Ihn?!" wiederholte Sirius laut ungläubig.

„Ihn."

„IHN?!"

„Wem?" fragte Harry, dem die Wiederholungen der Beiden zu merkwürdig wurde. Er wollte lieber endlich wissen, womit er es zu tun hatte, wenn schon jeder andere im Raum es offenbar tat.

„Spencer _total arrogantes, widerlicher, sadistisches Arschloch_ Vinegar," sagte Sirius entrüstet, wandte sich dann aber nach kurzem Blickaustausch mit Harry wieder White zu.

„Das kann nicht dein ernst sein? Nach allem, was passiert ist?"

„Harry, lass uns bitte kurz alleine," sagte White und ihr Blick ließ auch keine Wiederworte zu, so gern er sich auch weigern wollte. Irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück und so trat er gehorchend aus dem Büro hinaus auf den Gang. Er blieb vor der Tür stehen in der Hoffnung das ein oder andere von ihrem Gespräch aufzuschnappen aber White hatte wohl nach seinem letzten Lauschen Vorkehrungen getroffen. Es drang nicht ein Ton zu ihm heraus.

Nur wenige Minuten später kam Sirius herausgestürmt, das Gesicht erzürnt wie Harry es nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte, und blieb bei ihm stehen.

„Egal, was sie sagt. Du wirst _nicht_ mitgehen und dieses Schwein treffen!"

Schnaubend stampfte er wütend die Wendeltreppe hinab während gleichzeitig White im Türrahmen bei Harry erschien. Er sah sie verwirrt an und bemerkte, wie besorgt sie seinem Patenonkel nachblickte. Als sie sich ihm schließlich zuwandte, ahnte er, was nicht ausgesprochen wurde. Er schüttelte betrübt den Kopf und beschloss zu antworten.

„Ich vertraue ihnen, Professor. Das tue ich mittlerweile wirklich. Aber ich vertraue Sirius mehr und wenn er sagt, ich solle nicht gehen, gehe ich nicht. Sorry."

Sie starrte ihn mit versteinerter Miene an und mit einem Mal überkam ihm das schlechte Gefühl einen schweren Fehler begangen zu haben. Er hatte sich in den letzten Monaten so an ihre Hilfe gewöhnt, der Gedanke sie damit vor dem Kopf gestoßen und somit mit ihr gebrochen zu haben, verursachte in ihm ein flaues Gefühl im Magen.

„Ich verstehe," sagte White kalt. Sie musterte ihn kurz, dann wandte sie sich von ihm ab. „Du kannst wieder gehen."

Harry wollte etwas sagen, etwas, um sich zu rechtfertigen oder damit sie ihm nicht mehr die kalte Schulter zeigte. Es kam jedoch kein Wort über seine Lippen.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor," sagte er leise, dann stieg er die Treppe hinab.

* * *

Harry ging nicht zurück in die Bibliothek zu seinen Freunden und auch nicht in den Gryffindor Turm, um sich auszuruhen. Stattdessen suchte er Sirius in seinem Gästezimmer auf.

„Das hast du also tatsächlich getan," sagte er mit einem gewissen stolzen Glanz in den Augen. Das machte es für Harry auch leichter zu ertragen, dass White nun womöglich sauber auf ihn war. „James hätte dasselbe getan," fuhr sein Patenonkel fort. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass sie Vinegar in den Orden holen will. Vinegar! Seine Tochter, ja. Aber ihn?!

„Was ist falsch mit ihm?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. Sirius schritt mit den Händen hinter dem Rücken und aufgebrachtem Blick vor ihm auf und ab. Fast wirkte es als ob sein Patenonkel ihn gar nicht wahrnahm, sondern mehr zu sich selbst sprach.

„Was ist falsch mit ihm? Was ist falsch mit ihm? ALLES! Man wüsste gar nicht, wo man anfangen sollte! Zu erklären, was annehmbar bei ihm ist würde 2 Sekunden dauern. Seine Tochter! Das ist alles!"

„Aber was hat er -"

„Getan?" brach Sirius ihm unwirsch ins Wort.

„Was hat wer getan?" kam es auf einmal von der Seite und Harry erkannte, dass Remus und Tonks zwischen Tür und Angel standen. Wenn sie geklopft hatten, ging das eindeutig in Sirius' Gebrüll unter.

„Spencer Vinegar," sagte Harry vorsichtig, da Sirius sie lediglich finster anstarrte.

„Spencer Vinegar," wiederholte Remus überrascht.

„Wer ist Spencer Vinegar?" fragte Tonks und Harry war froh, dass diese Frage mal nicht von ihm kam. Sie kannte ihn also genauso wenig.

„Hat euch _Professor White_ geschickt?" bellte Sirius verärgert mit besonders scharfer Betonung auf Professor White statt darauf zu antworten. Sehr zu Harry's Leidwesen. Die beiden Freunde traten herein und stellten (in Tonks Fall setzten) sich zu Harry dazu.

„Nicht direkt," sagte Remus leise.

„Wir wollten gerade mit ihr reden, aber sie sitzt an ihrem Schreibtisch mit starrem Blick an die Decke und reagiert auf nichts," sagte Tonks. „Remus sagte daraufhin, dass er sich sicher ist, dass ihr euch wieder gestritten habt."

Sirius grummelte unzufrieden und ein Blick von Remus reichte, damit Tonks verstand, dass sie den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatten.

„Was hat Spencer Vinegar mit allem zu tun?" fragte Remus vorsichtig und wieder platzte es aus Sirius heraus.

„An will ihn in den Orden des Phönix holen! Ihn! Diesen arroganten, schwerhörigen, miesen, intriganten -"

„Anna will wirklich mit Spencer Vinegar zusammenarbeiten?" sagte Remus überrascht. „Nachdem was damals passiert ist? Sie traut ihm?"

„SAG ICH JA! DANKE, REMUS!"

„Ich dachte, wir waren mit seiner Tochter im Gespräch über eine Allianz?"

„Elle hat Angst vor Voldemort," erklärte er mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben. „Ist untergetaucht. Ihr Vater kann sie nicht mehr finden und das allein ist der Grund, warum er in Betracht zieht zu helfen. Das ist der Deal zwischen ihnen. Wir finden Elle und er hilft bei Verletzungen."

„Wie sollen wir ihm dabei helfen sie zu finden?" fragte Remus verwundert. „Hat er sie nicht immer selber wiedergefunden?!"

„Offensichtlich hat sie sich dieses Mal so gut versteckt, dass selbst er sie nicht mehr wiederfindet. Deshalb braucht er Harry's Hilfe, weil er glaubt durch ihn eine Intuition von ihrem Aufenthaltsort zu bekommen."

„Harry? Wieso Ha -" Remus stoppte abrupt. „Ouuuuu – Verstehe."

„Ouuu – Verstehe – was?" fragte Harry verwirrt nach, aber weder Remus noch Sirius gingen darauf ein. Tonks schien das ganze ebenfalls unzufrieden zu verfolgen. Zumindest zeigte das ihr leicht skeptischer Gesichtsausdruck.

„Und Anna hat das genehmigt?" fragte Remus misstrauisch.

„Sie wollte Harry mit zum Treffen nehmen ohne ihn aufzuklären," sagte Sirius aufgebracht.

„Ohne aufzuklären ist nachvollziehbar," sagte Remus jedoch mit dem Anflug eines milden Lächelns.

„Aber dass sie das tatsächlich tut. Nach dem was damals passiert ist?"

„MEINE REDE!" bestätigte Sirius übertrieben. „DANKE, Kumpel."

„Andererseits -" hatte Remus gerade angesetzt, da fiel ihm der Freund sofort entsetzt ins Wort.

„NEIN! Kein Andererseits!"

„Andererseits -" wiederholte er jedoch, entschieden es dennoch auszusprechen. „Ist es Anna. Bisher waren ihre Entscheidung stets für uns nicht verständlich gewesen und dennoch konnten wir uns nie über das Ergebnis beklagen. Wenn sie es also für richtig hält mit Spencer Vinegar zu kooperieren, sollten wir nicht dagegen stehen."

„Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal, Remus! Und ich will nicht, dass Harry das büßen muss."

„Das will keiner. Anna genauso wenig wie wir auch. Aber wir sind nicht mehr 16 und in Hogwarts und das damals ist nicht auf ihren Mist gewachsen. 16 Jahre sind eine lange Zeit und vielleicht ist sie nun zu einer Zusammenarbeit bereit, weil sich womöglich auch Vinegar geändert hat."

„Hat Dumbledore dasselbe bei Snape auch gedacht?!"

Remus verschlug es auf der Stelle die Sprache und er schwieg. Sirius schnaubte erneut verärgert auf und verließ sein Zimmer. Harry sah wie Tonks Remus mitfühlend ihre Hand auf die Schulter legte und versuchte zu trösten als der Freund frustriert den Kopf schüttelte.

„Er hat recht," sagte Remus bedrückt. „Wer sagt uns, dass sie nicht denselben Fehler begeht?"

„Dann solltest du mit ihr reden," schlug Tonks sanft vor. „Ich kenne Spencer Vinegar nicht, aber du und Sirius offenbar schon. Rede mit Anna, damit du erfährst, warum sie es tut. Jetzt, wo du weißt, worum es geht, wird sie dich kaum ignoriere."

Remus nickte, stand auf und deutete Harry an sitzen zu bleiben.

„Du solltest nicht mitgehen. Das ist ein Gespräch zwischen Professor White, Sirius und mir."

„Aber -"

„Wenn dies für deine Ohren bestimmt ist, wirst du es noch erfahren. Jetzt aber – ist es wichtiger die Luft zwischen ihr, Sirius und mir zu klären."

Remus sah ihn bestimmend an und erst als Tonks Harry die Hand auf die Schulter legte, um ihn auch wirklich zurückzuhalten, verließ auch er das Zimmer. Harry drehte sich zu Tonks um und sah sie verärgert an.

„Regt dich das denn nicht auf, dass die so was für sich behalten und unverständlich miteinander streiten?"

Sie lächelte liebevoll.

„Die drei haben eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit mit deinen Eltern. Das war mir immer klar und sollte es dir auch sein. Ich bin froh und glücklich jetzt ein Teil davon sein zu können und gebe mich damit auch zufrieden. Vielleicht, Harry, solltest du das auch tun?"

Sie stand sehr langsam und vorsichtig auf und er bemerkte besorgt, wie anstrengend sich ihr Gesicht verzogen hatte.

„Alles okay bei dir?" fragte er sofort besorgt. Sie nickte müde.

„Es ist wohl bald soweit."

„Das Baby?"

„Ja... Das Baby. Bringst du mich bitte in mein Zimmer? Anna hat mir verboten alleine um diese Zeit durch die Gänge zu gehen. Für mein Baby befolge ich ihren Ratschlag."

„Klar," sagte Harry sofort und begleitete sie zu ihrem und Remus' Zimmer. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass Tonks hochschwanger war und bereute es prompt sie wegen Sirius und Remus angefahren zu haben. Nachdem er in den Jungenschlafsaal zurückgekehrt war, hatte er sofort die Karte herausgezogen und angespannt beobachtete er die drei Namen, die sich über sehr lange Zeit im Büro der Schulleiterin befanden. Was war damals passiert? Wenn er doch nur eine Möglichkeit – Jilli! Sie konnte davon doch wissen?

„Gute Nacht, Harry," sagte Ron und stieg gerade ins Bett als Harry aufstand und mit einem „Gute Nacht, Leute" zur Tür hinaus hastete. Dean, Seamus und Neville sahen den Mitschüler irritiert an, aber Ron blinzelte genauso überrascht zurück.

„Schläft der im Gemeinschaftsraum oder wohin geht er?" fragte Dean.

„Keine Ahnung," sagte Ron, verzog eine Grimasse und zog schließlich die Decke über seine Schulter, um zu schlafen.

* * *

Anhand der Karte fand er heraus, dass Jilli sich in ihrem Zimmer befand. Wo sollte sie auch sonst sein? Und so rannte er durch das Porträtloch („GLAUB JA NICHT, DASS ICH DICH SPÄTER WIEDER REIN LASSE! DIESMAL MEIN ICH DAS EHEEEERNST!" rief ihm die Fette Dame hinterher), lief die Gänge hindurch am Fast Kopflosen Nick vorbei („Nanu? Ist es nicht etwas spät für einen Spaziergang?") und zu den Gästeabteilen, wo sich Jilli's Zimmer befand. Glücklicherweise war sie noch nicht schlafen gegangen, denn obgleich es sehr spät war, saß sie in Jeans und Shirt auf dem Stuhl während er auf ihrem Bett platz genommen hatte.

„Spencer Vinegar..." sagte sie nachdenklich, nachdem er ihr von dem Streit der anderen erzählt hatte. „Spencer Vinegar... Da läutet bei mir gar nichts. Elle Vinegar ja. Weil wir uns damals mit ihr treffen wollten, aber sonst wussten wir nichts. Ich weiß auch nicht, was Spencer Vinegar so schreckliches angestellt haben sollte, dass Sirius und Remus sich so gegen ihn stellen."

Harry ließ die Schultern fallen und fiel halb in sich zusammen. Also würde er womöglich nie erfahren, worum es hier ging.

„Aber -" setzte Jilli auf einmal leise an und wirkte dabei, wie er überrascht feststellte, wie vorhin White als sie versuchte das _ihn_ irgendwie möglichst unauffällig und unschuldig im Gespräch einzuwerfen. „Ich bin auch ein _Ponester_. Ich könnte uns in diese Zeit zurückversetzen und wir könnten _sehen_ , was damals passiert ist?"

„Das geht?" fragte er hoffungsvoll. Jilli lächelte zaghaft.

„Ich kann mit meiner Ponestermagie relativ viel tun... Ich weiß nur nicht, _ob_ ich das tun sollte."

„Wieso das?"

„Nun, als ich noch klein war, brachte mir Anna vieles bei, weil Mum und Dad nicht wussten wie. Anna aber schon. Du weißt schon – Andere mit mir transportieren, fliegen, meine Formen annehmen... aber auch in die Vergangenheit sehen. Sie sagte, dass dies eine der schwersten Fähigkeiten wäre, nicht etwa, bei der Ausführung oder dem Erlernen, sondern dies im angemessenen Rahmen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Weil das, was früher passiert ist und man normalerweise nicht kennt, auch nicht für einen bestimmt ist zu sehen. Und wenn ich es dennoch tue, dadurch etwas verändern könnte, was unter anderen Umständen sonst so nicht passieren würde. Eben, weil ich aufgrund dieses Wissens so handle, wie ich es ohne das Wissen nicht getan hätte und es nicht zwangsläufig gut sein muss.

Ich hatte ihr dann versprochen, dass ich es niemals tun werde, wenn es dabei um mich oder um Personen geht, die mir nahe stehen. Das ist der einzige Grund, warum ich nicht nachgesehen habe, was am Abend von Mum und Dad's Tod passiert ist, oder am Abend als Anna von Dementoren angegriffen wurde. Weil ich es ihr versprochen habe."

Harry nickte verstehend und doch sahen sich die beiden an. Jilli hätte es nicht erwähnt, wenn sie es nicht in Betracht ziehen würde, es nun doch zu tun und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er seine Schwester dazu überreden sollte ihr Versprechen zu brechen.


	41. Chapter 41

Nächstes =) Spät, aber ich muss echt noch anderes auf die Reihe bringen.

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Huhu =)

Ah, okay, dann ist es wohl doch wieder Einbildung von meiner Seite. Ich muss das glaub ich echt einstellen und einfach drauf losschreiben. Bisher habt ihr euch eigentlich noch nie beklagt, nur ich beklage mich über mich selbst Öö

Yap, genau deswegen. Turbulent, weil ich dachte, es ohne Vitamin B schaffen zu können, sich aber herausgestellt hat, dass ein Einstieg als Wima ohne Vitamin B nicht möglich ist. Nicht in den Bereich, in den ich einsteigen wollte. Ich wollt halt gerne als Mathematikerin arbeiten und nicht als Informatikerin, was jedoch fast jeder tun musste, mit dem ich studiert habe. Diejenigen, die als Mathematiker arbeiten können (und das ist nicht mal eine Handvoll, was schon krank ist, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir über 75 waren), haben das durch Beziehungen geschafft. Der Gedanke, umzudenken und sich nun für Stellen für Informatiker zu bewerben ist irgendwie heftig. Muss halt nun mein Lebenslauf angleichen mit den Skills und mich da auch erst wieder einarbeiten, denn nur weil ich mal in C programmiert habe, heißt es nicht, dass ich es jetzt sofort wieder könnte =.= Und was dann so in den Bewerbungsgesprächen abgefragt wird, muss ich mir auch erst wieder aneignen. Ich hab mich halt darauf konzentriert als Wima einzusteigen und nicht als Informatiker. Man findet aber wohl als Informatiker sehr schnell ein Job, weil es halt ziemlich gesucht wird. Ziemlich turbulent und Nervenaufreibend also.

Der arme Plärrer hier in Augsburg XD Ich musste wirklich lachen, weil mir die Schausteller so leid taten. Von 14 Tagen hatten die glaub ich 11 Tage Regenwetter, so dass nun tatsächlich verlängert werden musste und selbst von den verlängerten 4 Tagen regnete es an 2. Hatte das irgendwie noch nie erlebt, dass der Plärrer geöffnet hatte und es schneite. Und der Mai geht merkwürdig weiter. Mal Regen, mal Sonne.

Das ist schon traurig =/ Aber so hat deine Katze wenigstens nicht noch länger leiden müssen und sie ist bei dir gestorben. Deine Katze hat ja auch Freilauf und sie hätte auch draußen irgendwo sterben können. Hat zumindest ein Freund über seine Katze gesagt und ich fand das so traurig, weil man dann ja nicht weiß, was mit der Katze passiert ist.

Na ja, so wie es in Buch 1 zwischen Draco und Harry begonnen hat musste glaub ich schon einiges passieren, damit sich beide annähern. Weiß nicht mehr wann, aber in irgendeinem Teil sagt Harry ja auch, dass Draco Malfoy und er Erzrivalen oder Todfeinde sind. Das hab ich nun glücklicherweise nicht, aber selbst mit denjenigen, die ich nicht leiden kann, kann ich mir schwer vorstellen irgendwann mal befreundet zu sein, wenn nicht gerade etwas heftiges passiert.

Ich hätte mir aber auch mehr Zusammenarbeit der beiden in Buch 7 erhofft als am Ende gegeben war. Natürlich würde sich Malfoy nicht von seinen Grundsätzen und Prinzipien auf verändern, aber ich denk, er war durchaus im Stande oder ist hier durchaus im Stande, toleranter gegenüber vielem zu werden, wogegen er sich vorher komplett verschloss.

Hehe XD Ich kann mir echt nicht vorstellen in dieser FF einen der beiden Zwillinge zu töten. Sie sind diejenigen, die stets für ein wenig Fröhlichkeit sorgen. Es gibt so Eckpfeiler der HP Story und die Zwillinge gehörten für mich immer dazu.

Hehe, ja, aber Sirius hat bei Anna auch viel Unsinn getrieben bis sie endlich weich wurde. Brian kommt in vielem auch sehr nach seinem Vater. Er muss sich jetzt erst mal die Hörner abstoßen was Beziehungen angeht.

Ich denk, der erste Teil sollte ein guten Einblick darin geben, was damals passiert ist und woher Sirius' Abneigung gegen Vinegar kommt. Das mit Vinegar gehörte zu den Geschehnissen zum ersten Drittel aus CofX. Ging aber beim anfänglichen Kürzen auf 48 Kapitel unter und versuch es jetzt möglichst nachvollziehbar miteinzubringen. ^^

Thx fürs liebe Review =) Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 41 – ...it might be more than you can take

Damals

Es war ein warmer Sommernachmittag und überall spazierten Hexen und Zauberer fröhlich auf und ab. Der 19jährige James Potter schritt mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen seiner Jeans und einem Babyhimmelblauen Umhang, welcher hässlicher und grauenvoller bestickt nicht hätte sein können und zusätzlich mit klimpernden Glocken am Zaum baumelnd, auf Fortescuen Eissalon zu. Es war randvoll, aber er hatte auch keine Absicht hinein zu gehen. Stattdessen ging er auf seine besten Freunde zu, die davor standen und sofort – als sie ihn kommen sahen – möglichst unauffällig versuchten sich das laute Lachen zu verkneifen. Remus hatte den Mund vor erstaunen halb geöffnet, Pettigrew's Augen waren dagegen weit vor entsetzen offen und Sirius räusperte sich stark, um seine Fassung zu wahren als James schließlich bei ihnen stehen blieb – sein Umhang klimperte nach.

„Hi," sagten die Jungs gleichzeitig und für seinen Geschmack zu unschuldig als dass es echt klang. White hingegen sah ihn amüsiert an und James verengte seine Augen als er dies bemerkte.

„Du genießt das mich lächerlich zu machen, nicht wahr?" sagte er zynisch zu White und ein heftiges Nicken ihrerseits ließ erkennen, dass sie sich nicht mal Mühe gab, das irgendwie zu verstecken.

„Weißt du, für diesen doofen Schutzzauber war ich bereit so einiges zu tun, _weil Lilli es wollte_. Meine Hochzeit für so ein beschissenes Ritual zu opfern, all diese bekloppten Zwischenzauber ausführen, wo ich mir selbst nicht mehr ganz dicht vorkomme. Selbst in Slytherinwürgsgrün zu heiraten, aber – das? Du hast nichts von _ekelhaftkotzblau wie ein Hofnarr_ gesagt?!"

„Das ist nicht ekelhaftkotzblau wie ein Hofnarr," sagte sie gespielt entrüstet und versuchte so ernst zu wirken wie möglich. Angesichts ihres immer noch breiten Grinsen misslang das jedoch um Längen. „Das ist _blau_."

„Ja!" bestätigte Sirius so ehrlich wie möglich ohne das Grinsen Überhand nehmen zu lassen. „Das ist – _irgendwie_ – blau."

„Warum muss ich das Teil überhaupt tragen? Was würde es am Schutzzauber ändern, wenn der Umhang – keine Ahnung – normal blau ist? Oder rot?"

„Ich könnte es dir erklären," entgegen White sarkastisch. „Aber dazu müsste ich dir das Wissen von 20 1000-Seitigen Büchern ausbreiten und dir mindestens 5 Tage lag erklären, warum welches Anzeichen zu was führt und warum dieser verdammte Umhang gefälligst Ekelhaftkotzblau sein muss! Soll ich anfangen oder willst du schon mal ein Eis für uns bestellen?!"

„AHA!" machte James jedoch stattdessen triumphierend. „Es _ist_ also doch Ekelhaftkotzblau!"

Sirius lachte bellend.

„Wenn es so eklig und zum kotzen ist, wieso trägst du es dann schon jetzt in aller Öffentlichkeit?" fragte White indes.

„Um dir zu zeigen, wie eklig und zum kotzen das Teil ist. Ich hab nen Stalker dadurch bekommen, der nicht fassen kann, dass ich das Teil tatsächlich trage!"

„Stalker?" fragte White, aber James verzog eine Grimasse.

„Das ist _alles_ , was dich interessiert?" warf er verärgert ein. „Dass mir ein Mädel über 5 Gassen gefolgt ist?"

„Wer ist es?" Sie sah sich in der Gegend um und erkannte sehr schnell von wem er sprach. „Ah, ich glaub, ich seh sie. Gelben Umhang? Blondbraune – wow sehr lange – Haare?"

„Yap. Sie ist immer noch da? An der Stelle festgefroren vor Entsetzen über das Ekelhaftkotzblau?"

„Hübsch," stellte Sirius anerkennend fest und warf White einen frechen Seitenblick zu. Sie ignorierte ihn demonstrativ.

„Seltsam," sagte sie lediglich mit grübelndem Blick. „Egal, wir sollten gehen. Dumbledore erwartet uns."

„Wofür?" fragte James als sie ihren Weg durch die Winkelgasse gemeinsam fortsetzten. „Deine Eule kam kurzfristig und war nicht sehr aussagend."

„Uhm, er hat Kontakt zu einigen _Dhschoaras_ aufgenommen, was wohl wichtig für den Orden ist. Er wollte dich dabei haben."

„Und wozu ist der Rest von uns hier?" warf Sirius mit skeptischem Blick ein.

„Als Dekoration," antwortete White ohne auch nur gezögert zu haben. Der entrüstete Blick des Freundes entging James nicht und so blickte auch er White merkwürdig an. „Der Zauberer wird wohl mit einer ganzen Fraktion an Leuten auftauchen, deren Anwesenheit nur dafür gedacht ist uns klein wirken zu lassen."

„Und um nicht auszusehen als seien wir nur eine kleine Rebellengruppe holt sich auch Dumbledore eine Fraktion von Leuten her?" fragte James schmunzelnd. White's Blick zeigte, dass er goldrichtig lag. „Lilli wird nicht da sein?"

„Nah, sie muss arbeiten," antwortete White. „Und ihr... _nicht_."

Als die Freunde schließlich endlich im Versteck ankamen, war es im Haus bereits randvoll. Zur Hälfte standen hier Hexen und Zauberer, die sie nicht kannten, und zur anderen Hälfte Hexen und Zauberer, die sie sehr wohl kannten. Hagrid und Mad-Eye Moody waren nur zwei davon, die hier zur Machtdemonstration standen. Dumbledore befand sich in der Mitte der Runde bei einem weiteren Zauberer, womöglich der Anführer der Gruppe, denn er trug einen übertrieben, auffällig und teuer behangenen Umhang. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war sehr streng und ließ kein Zweifel daran, dass man mit ihm keine Witze hätte reißen können. Der Zauberer mit den blondbraunen, kurzen Haaren hatte sich den Neuankömmlingen sofort zugewandt und das nicht etwa, weil sie hörbar eintraten oder sich andere ihnen zuerst zugewandt hätten. Es war als ob er ihre Anwesenheit gespürt hätte und sich deswegen mit scharfen Blick zur Seite drehte. Auch Dumbledore hatte sie nun angesehen und mit einem sanften Nicken gedeutet heranzutreten.

„Sind wir etwa zu spät?" murmelte Sirius Richtung White, aber ihr Blick zeigte, dass auch sie keine Ahnung hatte, woher die angespannte Situation rührte. Der Zauberer hatte nicht aufgehört alle drei auf Schritt und Tritt zu beobachten, obgleich sie sich schließlich, nachdem sie nah genug waren, sicher wurden, dass er nicht die ganze Gruppe anstarrte, sondern nur einen von ihnen.

„Und das ist der junge Mann, den sie kennenlernen wollten," sagte Dumbledore als sie sich dazustellten. „Mr. James Potter, Mr. Spencer Vinegar."

James hatte dem Zauberer die Hand gereicht, wie es eigentlich üblich war, wenn man einander vorgestellt wurde, aber sein Gegenüber verengte prüfend die Augen und hatte stattdessen laut eingeatmete. Er ließ daraufhin die Hand wieder sinken und warf Dumbledore einen fragenden Blick zu. Vinegar's Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich von ihm ab und blickte hinter ihm. Als James sich umdrehte, um zu sehen, wen er ansah, erkannte er die Hexe aus der Winkelgasse, die ihn verfolgt hatte.

„Meine Tochter, _Elle_ ," sagte er kalt. Sie schritt zu ihnen her, hatte James einen merkwürdig flüchtigen Blick zugeworfen und sich dann mit einer kurzen Verbeugung zu ihrem Vater gestellt, ohne einen der Anwesenden weiter zu beachten wohlgemerkt.

„Ich denke," setzte Dumbledore schließlich mit entschlossener Stimme an, so dass sich Vinegar und auch James wieder ihm zuwandten statt einander mit blanker Miene anzustarren. „Wir können jetzt zu dem kommen, weswegen wir eigentlich hier sind. In kleiner gemütlicher Runde lässt es sich sicher besser reden."

Vinegar zögerte einen sichtlich langen Moment, der jedoch besonders Dumbledore so gar nicht zu kümmern schien. Im Gegenteil, er lächelte verschmitzt und wartete geduldig auf eine Reaktion. Dann endlich atmete der Zauberer wieder hörbar aus, winkte einem seiner Leute her und flüsterte demjenigen etwas zu. Er nickte und schließlich leerte sich der Raum enorm, denn sowohl die fremde Delegation, wie auch die eigenen Mitglieder verließen ihn durch die Tür nach draußen. Es blieb außer Vinegar und dessen Tochter nur ein weiterer _Dhschoara_ im Raum. Ein Zauberer etwa im selben Alter wie sie alle, doch sein Blick war wie der von Vinegar auch überheblich und ablehnend.

Die Freunde tauschten irritierte Blicke miteinander aus und waren dabei den anderen Mitgliedern zu folgen, doch Dumbledore hielt sie auf.

„Ihr nicht," sagte er sofort und sie blieben überrascht stehen. Vinegar sah Dumbledore misstrauisch an, doch der lächelte nach wie vor freundlich. „Ich fürchte, ich muss mich an dieser Stelle auch entschuldigen. Die junge Hexe hier ist Anna White, _meine_ Urenkelin. Sie wird für mich die Verhandlungsgespräche übernehmen. Ich kann ihnen garantieren, sie ist für diese Aufgabe mehr als nur geeignet. Sie haben mein Wort, dass sie Ihnen den gleichen Respekt und Höflichkeit entgegenbringen wird, die sie auch von mir erfahren hätten. Der junge Mann daneben ist Sirius Black, ein guter Freund.

Auch hier haben sie mein Wort, dass er nicht hier ist, um Ärger entstehen zu lassen. Es geht nur um eine angemessene Allianz für beide Seiten zustande kommen zu lassen. Ich werde von der Zaubereiministerin erwartet und muss mich daher entschuldigen. Ich bin mir jedoch sicher, dass wir als Freunde aus diesem Gespräch herausgehen werden und uns sehr bald als solche auch wieder begegnen werden."

Vinegar atmete erneut hörbar durch, was sein Missfallen eindeutig zum Ausdruck brachte. Dennoch gab er keine Wiederworte.

„Spencer. Es hat mich gefreut." Auch Dumbledore verbeugte sich angemessen, wenn auch nicht so tief, wie es Vinegar's Tochter getan hatte.

„Albus," sagte der Zauberer im Gegenzug, wenn auch eher gefühllos und kalt als mit Respekt. White wollte Dumbledore eigentlich aufhalten und fragen, was das soll, doch er hatte ihr stattdessen beim Vorbeigehen lediglich mit der Hand die Schulter gedrückt und bestimmend gelächelt.

„Du schaffst das schon. Da habe ich keine Zweifel."

Sie konnte nicht mal mehr ein weiteres Aber von sich geben, da war er geleitete er Remus und Petr mit sich aus der Tür raus und verschwand mit ihnen in der Menge der anderen Hexen und Zauberer. James und Sirius sahen White verwundert an, doch es war mehr als nur eindeutig, dass sie so überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, was sie nun tun sollte. Niemand sonst würde mit offenem Mund und sichtlich überrumpeltem Blick so lange bewegungslos auf einem Fleck stehen bleiben, während sie gleichzeitig von dem strengen Zauberer und seiner Tochter erwartungsvoll gemustert wurde. Sie räusperte sich und rang sichtlich um Fassung. Das gute bei White war – sie hatte mittlerweile Erfahrungen gesammelt mit plötzlich in eine Situation geschubst zu werden, während der andere die Flucht ergriff.

„Mr. Vinegar – Ich weiß, wonach das aussieht, aber -"

„Für mich sieht es aus als ob Albus Dumbledore nicht viel Wert auf eine Allianz gibt oder er ist tatsächlich naiv genug zu glauben, dass es reichen würde mich mit dem _Black Heart_ zu locken, der Gryffindor's Magie besitzt."

Alle Blicke lagen nun auf James, der ähnlich wie White zuvor reagierte. Die Kinnlade fiel ihm hinab und er blieb sprachlos und erschrocken auf dem Fleck kleben – die Glocken an seinem Umhang klimperte von der ruckartigen Bewegung jedoch nach. Es war White, die zuerst versuchte die Situation möglichst angenehm in eine passende Richtung zu lenken.

„Mr. Vinegar – Ich versichere ihnen Professor Dumbledore nimmt diese Verhandlungen nicht auf die leichte Schulter und selbiges gilt für mich. Es ist uns sehr wichtig uns mit euch zusammenzuschließen und eine Kooperation zu Stande zu bringen. Bitte -"

Sie deutete mit der Hand auf die Stühle um den runden Tisch und lächelte freundlich. Vinegar schnaubte verächtlich auf, setzte sich dann aber tatsächlich auf einen der Stühle. White folgte während Sirius und James einen amüsierten Blick austauschten und sich dann ebenfalls dazusetzten. Elle hatte sich gleichfalls gesetzt und begonnen James anzulächeln. Er lächelte nicht zurück. Der _Dhschoara_ blieb hinter Elle und Vinegar stehen und hatte ihn ziemlich finster angestarrt. Ein Ausdruck, der feindlicher und unangenehmer nicht hätte sein können.

„Nun, Mr. Vinegar -" begann White, doch kaum begonnen hatte er seine Hand gehoben und sie brüsk unterbrochen.

„Wir gehen eine Allianz mit euch ein," sagte er plötzlich, dann wanderte sein Blick jedoch von White rüber zu James. „Wenn der junge James Potter meine Tochter heiratet."

„WAS?!" platzte es gleichzeitig entsetzt von allen drei Freunden heraus.

„Eine Allianz hält nur, wenn man miteinander verbunden ist. Offensichtlich hält meine Tochter Mr. Potter für angemessen und als Träger von Gryffindor's Magie – schätze ich sollte das in Ordnung gehen. _Ausnahmsweise_."

„Ausnahmsweise?" rutschte James noch immer schockiert heraus. Glaubte der Kerl etwa wirklich, dass er ihnen damit einen Gefallen tat? „Kommt nicht in Frage!" sagte er entschieden.

„Wusste ich doch, die Zeit hier war vergeudet," entgegnete Vinegar überheblich und war bereits dabei aufzustehen als White ebenfalls aufsprang.

„Mr. Vinegar, bitte," setzte sie an, um ihn zu besänftigen. Sirius und James nahmen dies unzufrieden wahr. White wollte doch wohl nicht tatsächlich darauf eingehen?

„Setzen Sie sich und lassen sie uns darüber reden."

„Dad, bitte," sagte die junge Hexe neben ihn und hatte damit zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft gesprochen. James war für einen Moment überrascht, denn ihre Stimme hatte wirklich einen wunderschönen, sanftmütigen Klang, der ihn sofort in den Bann zog. Vinegar sah seine Tochter einen Moment lang intensiv an, dann wandte er sich mit strengem Blick an White.

„Wir bilden eine Allianz, wenn der Junge Potter meine Tochter heiratet," sagte er entschlossen. James hatte angesetzt zu widersprechen, aber White kam ihm zuvor.

„Es muss und ich bin mir sicher – es gibt einen anderen Weg für eine Kooperation. James Potter kann ihre Tochter nicht heiraten, weil er bereits verlobt ist."

„Verlobt?" sagte Vinegar spöttisch und ließ kein Zweifel daran, dass er dies für Ausflüchte hielt. „Ich sehe kein Ring."

„Meine Verlobte trägt einen," sagte James sofort, aber White deutete ihn mit einem flüchtigen Blick sich da rauszuhalten.

„Ich versichere ihnen, das dies der Wahrheit entspricht."

„So?" sagte er misstrauisch. „Wie wäre es dann mit dem jungen Sirius Black hier? Ist er zu einer Vermählung bereit?"

„WAS?!" rutschte dem Marauder ungläubig heraus, während James ungläubig die Stirn runzelte. Was ging hier bitte sehr ab? Sollte das nicht ein Gespräch für eine Zusammenarbeit zweier Rebellengruppen sein statt eine Verkupplungsparty? White behielt im Gegensatz zu den beiden selbst jetzt noch die Fassung.

„Sind sie etwa auch verlobt?" fragte Vinegar spöttisch und musterte ihn verachtend.

„N-Nein," stotterte Sirius mehr schlecht als recht. „Aber ich bin vergeben!"

„Ist nicht dasselbe wie verlobt sein, sonst hieße es verlobt sein, nicht wahr?"

„Es heißt: Ich bin nicht frei auf dem _Fleischmarkt_!" blaffte Sirius ihn an.

„Ausreden," bellte er und wandte sich selbstzufrieden zurück zu White. „Das ändert nichts an meiner Forderung. Der junge James Potter heiratet meine Tochter, dann kooperieren wir."

„Das ist doch Schrott!" bellte Sirius aufgebracht, aber White ergriff auf der Stelle das Wort, damit nicht noch mehr gesprochen wurde, was besser nicht hätte gesprochen werden sollen.

„Mr. Vinegar. Beharren sie auf dieser Forderung, weil sie sich James _angesehen_ haben? _Es_ gesehen haben?"

Es machte die beiden Freunde stutzig, dass die Hexe die zwei Wörter so beton hatte, aber sie blieben ruhig und beobachteten die Reaktion von Vinegar. Die verächtliche Maske, die er bis dahin trug, ließ er mit einem Mal fallen. Er schwieg, seine Mimik jedoch war eindeutig herausfordernd.

„Sie sind Dhschoaras," fuhr sie ruhig fort. „Ich nehme an ihre Intuition deutet dahingehend, dass es besser ist mit dem Träger von Gryffindor's Magie zu kooperieren. Das können wir auf viele Wege tun. Eine Heirat jedoch ist ausgeschlossen. Wie erwähnt – James ist bereits verlobt."

Vinegar verengte die Augen und beäugte sie kritisch, dann atmete er tief aus.

„ _Ist das ihr letztes Wort_?"

White zögerte sichtlich beunruhigt, dann schluckte sie hart und sagte entschlossen: „Ja. Ist es."

Vinegar schnaubte, warf seiner Tochter einen bestimmenden Blick zu und schritt Richtung Tür. Elle war ihrem Vater gefolgt, nicht aber ohne einen weiteren Blick mit James auszutauschen und wieder war es ein sehr scheuer, flüchtiger Blick. Der _Dhschoara_ folgte als Letztes nach draußen. White schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und wandte sich den Jungs zu. Alle drei sahen einander sprachlos an. Es war Sirius, der schließlich den ersten Kommentar los ließ.

„Das war – uhm – merkwürdig, wie?" Er lachte bellend, hoffend, dass es die Stimmung auflockerte, aber White schüttelte erneut ungläubig den Kopf.

„ _Bombarda_!"

White, James und Sirius sahen zu spät, dass der _Dhschoara_ den Raum nicht verlassen hatte, sondern seinen Zauberstab gegen sie richtete. Eine heftige Explosion erschütterte den Raum und schwarzer, dicker Rauch verdeckte ihnen die Sicht. Sie husteten, keuchten - „ _Stupor_!"

Es dauerte etwas bis sich der Rauch endlich verdünnisierte und sie die Situation verstanden. White, James und Sirius lagen auf dem Boden, ein Fluch hinderte sie daran sich zu bewegen. Vinegar trat mit seiner Tochter und dem _Dhschoara_ wieder ein und baute sich vor James auf, welcher auf dem Rücken lag und den Mann über sich mit finsterem Blick anstarrte.

„Shajillé," bellte Vinegar und der _Dhschoara_ trat gleichfalls heran. „Du bist dran. Ich will sein _Black Heart_."

Sirius und James rissen entsetzt die Augen auf, glaubten sie doch ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Ein keuchen zeigte, dass White sich langsam aus dem Fluch befreien konnte. Sie hatte sich halb mit ihren Händen aufstützen können und auf der Stelle hatte sich Vinegar und der _Dhschoara_ Shajillé zu ihr gewandt.

„Beeindruckend," sagte Vinegar kurz. „Doch nicht nur irgendeine Hexe, die Dumbledore's Stelle einnehmen soll."

„Warum..." hauchte White. Sie versuchte angestrengt sich wieder zu fangen und die Schwäche zu vertreiben, die der Fluch über sie gebracht hatte. „James ist nicht... gefährlich." Sie schluckte und atmete tief ein. Wenn sie nicht ihre Ruhe bewahrte und die Situation klärte würde es kein gutes Ende nehmen. Egal, für wen. „Was immer sie gesehen haben, was immer ihnen ihre Intuition mitteilt – Wenn sie ihm das Black Heart nehmen, vernichten sie dafür jede Chance für irgendjemanden sich gegen Voldemort zu stellen und ihn aufzuhalten."

Vinegar verengte verärgert die Augen. Ihre Worte hatten ihre Effekt nicht verfehlt. Er hörte ihr zu.

„Voldemort besitzt die Magie Slytherin's und er will alle vernichten, die sich ihm widersetzen. Er wird _Sie_ vernichten, weil sie niemand sind, der sich ihm untergeben wird. Wenn sie James das Black Heart entnehmen, vernichten sie sich selbst damit."

Endlich kam auch in James und Sirius langsam das Gefühl wieder zurück und beide stützten sich ebenfalls langsam unter Ächzen wieder auf. Shajillé starrte James herablassend an, sein Zauberstab war gegen ihn gerichtet, bereit ihn anzugreifen, wenn er auch nur eine falsche Bewegung tat.

„Voldemort wird es sich nehmen," entgegnete Vinegar jedoch scharf. „Früher oder später, wird er es sich nehmen. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit."

„Die _Phowlyris_ dachten dasselbe wie sie," sagte White und versuchte erneut den Gegenüber zu besänftigen. „Auch sie wollten den Träger von Gryffindor's Magie vernichten, um Voldemort zu schwächen. Aber auch sie sahen schließlich, dass dies nicht Voldemort schwächen würde, sondern nur sie selbst."

„Pah," schnaubte der Zauberer verärgert. „Shajillé! Tu's schon!"

„Crucio!" sagte der Dhschoara laut und James schrie vor Qual.

„Nein!" schrien White und Sirius entsetzt auf.

* * *

Heute

„Er ist ein arroganter, sturer, selbstgefälliger, Null-Intelligenz-besitzender Scheißkerl!" schimpfte Sirius und ging bei seinen Ausführungen im Büro von White auf und ab. Er war aufgebracht und ließ seiner Wut freien Lauf ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Remus saß auf einem Sessel daneben während White am Fenster lehnte und verzweifelt die Hand vor dem Gesicht hielt.

„Und du lässt es tatsächlich zu, dass er sich uns erneut aufdrängt?"

„Es sind fast 20 Jahre vergangen, Sirius," sagte White entnervt. „Menschen ändern sich. Vinegar hat sich geändert."

„Vinegar hat sich geändert," äffte er äußerst lächerlich ihre Worte nach, woraufhin White wesentlich verärgerter wurde.

„Du -"

„Okay, stopp!" fiel Remus beiden laut ins Wort und hatte sowohl White als auch Sirius entschieden angesehen. „Ihr streitet euch als wärt ihr immer noch Anfang 20. Wir drehen uns hier im Kreis, wenn ihr immer dasselbe von euch gebt ohne auf den anderen zuzugehen."

Dabei hatte er insbesondere White angesehen als würde er von ihr ein erwachseneres Verhalten erwarten, woraufhin sie beleidigt zurückzuckte.

„Remus! Emotional gesehen sind Sirius und Ich Anfang 20! Er saß 12 Jahre in Askaban und mir fehlen 14 Jahre meines Lebens an denen ich emotional hätte wachsen sollen. Natürlich streiten wir uns wie 20jährige!"

Das nahm dem Freund den Wind aus den Segeln. Verblüfft, überrumpelt. Er wusste nicht was er war oder wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Es war ja wahr...

„Klar... vergessen... Okay, macht weiter... Wir haben schließlich alle Zeit der Welt," sagte er sarkastisch und gleichzeitig in dem Wissen, dass sein Sarkasmus wie erwartet von beiden ignoriert wird.

Die drei waren so laut und intensiv zugange, keiner von ihnen hatte das kleine blaue Lichtlein bemerkt, dass sich vor dem Fenster versteckt in einer Ecke tummelte.

„Das ist echt... krass!" sagte Harry's Stimme. Nur seine Stimme, denn sein Körper war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Es war nur das kleine blaue Licht am Fenster und lauschte. Jilli kicherte.

„Ich dachte, das geht nur von einem Ort zum anderen. Das hier ist – einfach nur cool!"

„Danke," sagte Jilli sanft. „Dadurch breche ich mein Versprechen Anna gegenüber nicht und wir finden trotzdem heraus, was da vor sich geht."

Zurück im Büro versuchte Sirius immer noch seinen Standpunkt klar zu machen und White zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„Was lässt dich glauben, dass du einem Kerl wie Vinegar vertrauen kannst? Du kannst seine Gedanken nicht lesen, das hast du selbst gesagt! Deine Empathie wirkt bei ihnen nicht und du kannst seinen Worten nicht glauben! Dreh ihm den Rücken zu und er sticht dich mit dem erstbesten Gegenstand nieder, dass er in seine dreckigen Hände bekommt! Und du weißt verdammt gut wovon ich spreche. Er hat ne absurde Forderung gestellt, du hast klipp und klar abgelehnt und was tut der Arsch? Jagt uns nen Fluch auf den Hals und versucht Prongs sein Black Heart zu stehlen!"

„Ich weiß," wiederholte White entschieden. „ _Ich war da_."

„Der einzige Grund, warum ihm das misslang war Elle, An! Nachdem du selber dein Black Heart verloren hast und weißt, wie sich das angefühlt haben musste für ihn – wie kannst du es ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen mit demjenigen zu kooperieren, der ihm das angetan hat?"

„Weil wir ihn brauchen," entgegnete sie aufs Neue, obgleich immer noch mit den Nerven am Ende, schien sie es zumindest noch nicht aufgegeben zu haben ihr Handeln zu rechtfertigen. Sie atmete tief durch und lehnte sich erschöpft an der Wand an.

„Wegen seiner Humbug Heilung?" blaffte Sirius empört. „Stradford kann das auch alleine stemmen."

„Okay, jetzt aber ehrlich," sagte Remus und wieder fiel er beiden Freunden ins Wort. Nun hatte er wirklich genug und wenn Sirius es nicht schaffte wollte er es eben endlich zum Punkt bringen. „Wir drehen uns hier seit Stunden im Kreis, weil immer dasselbe gesprochen wird. Ich würde gern eine Lösung finden bevor meine Frau unser Kind auf die Welt bringt. Anna, was ist der _wirkliche_ Grund, warum du Spencer Vinegar's Hilfe willst?"

„Wirklicher Grund?" wiederholte Sirius verwundert.

„Ja," sagte Remus fest. Wenn er schon der Einzige in der Runde war, der sich seinem Alter entsprechend verhalten konnte, dann sollte er das wohl auch tun. „Man erzwingt keine Kooperation mit einem Zauberer wie Vinegar, wenn man nicht ein viel wichtigeres Ziel verfolgt als eine schnellere Heilung verwunderter Mitglieder. Was ist es, Anna? Ehrlich."

Sie tauschte einen Blick mit Sirius aus und auf einmal veränderte sich auch sein Gesichtsausdruck.

„Moment, wie soll Vinegar dabei helfen?" sagte er irritiert.

„Wobei?" fragte Remus und sah beide kritisch an.

„An glaubt, es gibt jemand im Orden, der mit falschen Karten spielt."

„Inwiefern das?" fragte Remus misstrauisch.

„Dinge laufen – _zu gut_."

Dabei hatte Sirius White einen spöttischen Blick zugeworfen, doch sie reagierte nicht auf seinen Reizversuch.

„Zu gut?" wiederholte Remus und wandte sich ebenfalls an die Schulleiterin. „Verstehe."

„Wirklich?" rutschte Sirius aus Versehen heraus und er blickte den Freund verwundert an. Remus nickte nachdenklich.

„Mit James damals und auch mit Dumbledore vor einiger Zeit hatten wir nicht mal ansatzweise so viel Glück, wie wir es in den letzten Monaten bei Harry und Jilli haben. All die Mitglieder, die wir damals verloren haben? Was passiert bei uns? Hestia war unglücklich, aber sonst? Keine weiteren Verluste. Wir fanden Caradoc Dearborn. Jilli und Harry entkamen Voldemort einige Male. Wenn es tatsächlich jemand gibt, der uns manipuliert, würde das vieles erklären. Kann es sein, dass ich auch zu den Verdächtigen zähle?"

White schüttelte den Kopf und Remus nickte mit einem milden Lächeln.

„Aber hätte ich dich eingeweiht, hätte sich automatisch dein Verhalten geändert. Du wärst allen gegenüber vorsichtiger, aufmerksamer. Und wer immer es ist, der uns manipuliert, würde das auffallen. Er würde sein Verhalten dem anpassen und ich bin mir schon jetzt kaum sicher, dass ich herausfinden kann, wer es ist."

„Wie soll dir Vinegar dabei helfen?" sagte Sirius immer noch verärgert. „Indem er sich uns alle ansieht? Selbst wenn er jemanden beschuldigt, wer sagt, dass er uns nicht anlügt? Er ist ein Spieler, An."

„Ich will nicht _seine_ Hilfe," sagte sie schließlich und klang auch nicht mehr genervt oder verärgert. Sie klang sehr sanft, fast ein wenig schuldbewusst. „Aber ich brauche ihn, um Shajillé zu finden."

„Shajillé?" sagte Sirius überrascht. „Der _Dhschoara_ , in den Elle eigentlich verknallt war? Ist der nicht damals ausgestoßen worden, nachdem Vinegar das für einen Verrat an sich hielt? Der ist doch dann abgetaucht?"

White nickte.

„Ich glaube, Elle hat ihn gefunden, was bedeutet, wenn wir Elle finden, finden wir ihn. Wo immer sie jetzt auch ist. Die einzige Möglichkeit die beiden zu finden ist, wenn Vinegar in Harry sieht."

„Und wenn ihr die beiden findet, was dann? An, Vinegar hat versucht Shajillé damals zu töten weil er sich am Ende geweigert hat James das Black Heart zu entreißen. Was lässt dich glauben, dass er es nicht noch mal auf ihn abgesehen hat? Elle und Shajillé haben Glück verdient. Wenn sie nun zusammen sind ohne das Monster von kaltherzigem Vater – ist es nicht besser ihnen ihr Glück zu lassen?"

„Ich weiß, was Shajillé getan hat," sagte White. „Ich wiederhole, Sirius. Ich war auch da. Ich weiß, dass James sein Black Heart noch hat, weil er auf Elle gehört hat und dadurch fast sein Leben verloren hätte. Und ja, sie haben ihr Glück verdient, aber..."

White brach ab. Sirius und Remus blickten sie besorgt an, kannten sie die Freundin doch schon sehr lange und ahnten, dass diese plötzliche Stille nichts gutes bedeutete. Sie atmete tief durch und lächelte beide traurig an.

„Nichts aber," sagte sie schließlich in einem seltsamen Tonfall, den beide von ihr nicht kannten. Es verursachte eine ungewöhnliche Kälte. „Remus? Was denkst du?"

Er dachte einen kurzen Moment nach und nahm sich die Zeit, um die richtigen Worte zu wählen, doch noch bevor er überhaupt zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, lächelte sie traurig. Es musste nicht gesagt werden, sie konnte es fühlen, dass er Sirius' Meinung war.

„Ich bin _nicht_ Dumbledore," sagte sie leise, fast gar ein wenig gefühllos. Sie wandte sich zur Seite, wo die ganzen Porträts der Schulleiter hingen. Genauer gesagt zum Porträt von Dumbledore, welcher auch zu ihr zurückblickte und auch seine Augen waren voll von Schuldgefühl und Leid geplagt. Es war die Enttäuschung, die in diesem Moment aus ihr sprach und sie fühlte sich einfach zu schwach, um es zurückzuhalten.

„Ich versuche Harry und Jilli zu schützen und ich hatte es Lilli und James versprochen. Damals hätte ich nur nie erwartet, dass diejenigen, die mich daran hindern, ihr sein würdet."

Beide Männer hatten angesetzt zu widersprechen, doch White ließ es gar nicht dazu kommen.

„Wenn ihr der Meinung seid, dass es nicht sein muss, denjenigen zu finden, der hier anders spielt – dann soll es so sein. In dem Fall aber entschuldige ich mich jetzt und ziehe mich fürs erste zurück. Ich bin sehr müde."

Damit schritt sie ins andere Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sirius und Remus hatten ihr nachgesehen und auf beider Gesichter erschien tiefe Sorge.

„Du warst noch nie auf meiner Seite," stellte Sirius überrascht fest und hatte den Freund auch fragend angesehen. „So etwas hätte ich von Prongs erwartet aber du hast normal nie eine Seite gewählt? Nicht, dass ich mich nicht über die Unterstützung freue, nur, warum jetzt?"

„Ich hab keine Seite gewählt," entgegnete Remus jedoch mild und schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. „Ich bin nur der Meinung, dass wir das Glück von Elle und Shajillé nicht zerstören sollten und beide in Gefahr bringen, um jemanden ausfindig zu machen, der uns mehr hilft als wir erwartet haben, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Es mag merkwürdig sein und sicherlich steckt da auch mehr dahinter, aber dieser jemand ist für viel Gutes verantwortlich. Ich meine, derjenige hat Jilli und Harry bisher vor Voldemort beschützt. Die Situation ist also anders wie vor 3 Jahren als Barty Crouch junior Harry in die Falle lockte."

„Und außerdem kannst du den Kerl genauso wenig leiden wie ich," fügte Sirius hinzu und blitzte den Freund vielsagend an. Remus lächelte mild.

„Ich würde ihm jedenfalls nie freiwillig vertrauen nachdem er über Leichen gegangen wäre, um James' sein _Black Heart_ zu rauben."

Beide schreckten auf als sie ein lautes Geräusch aus dem Nebenzimmer wahrnahmen, welches klang als sei jemand hingefallen. Ohne zu zögern eilten sie hinein – White lag auf dem Boden, ohnmächtig.

„An," rief Sirius panisch und sank wie Remus auch zu ihr hinab, um sie aufzuziehen. Es gab keine Reaktion, kein stöhnen, stattdessen lag sie komplett schlaff und steif in seinen Armen. Sirius hatte sie gerade auf seine Arme gehoben und wollte mit ihr das Zimmer verlassen als Remus ihn aufhielt.

„Ich bring Stradford her. Zu viele Schüler könnten sonst mitkriegen, dass mit Anna etwas nicht stimmt."

Sirius zögerte kurz, doch nach einem besorgten Blick zu seiner Frau nickte er schließlich abwesend. Remus hatte das Zimmer sofort verlassen während er sie auf das Bett legte. Verzweifelt versuchte er sie zu wecken, sei es durch rütteln oder rufen, aber es kam nach wie vor keine Reaktion. Sie blieb bewusstlos.

Nachdem Stradford die Schulleiterin untersucht hatte, gesellte sie sich mit sehr besorgter Miene wieder zu den beiden Männern ins Büro. Beide sahen sie erwartungsvoll an, aber ihr Blick deutete nichts Gutes an.

„Es ist sehr ernst," sagte sie umsichtig, bedacht darauf alle Anwesenden richtig zu informieren. „Ich versuche sie am Leben zu halten, aber sie ist wirklich sehr erschöpft. Ich hab ihr immer wieder gesagt, sie solle sich zurückziehen, um ihren Zustand zu halten, aber sie wollte nicht auf mich hören. Fand, dass es wichtiger war Harry zu trainieren und sich weiter um den Orden zu kümmern. Das ist das Resultat ihres Starrsinns."

„Aber sie wird doch wieder gesund? Nicht wahr?" warf Sirius mit eindringlich ein, doch Stradford sah mit blanker Miene zurück.

„Sie ist todkrank, Sirius. Das bedeutet sie wird sterben. Also nein, sie wird nicht wieder gesund. Sie muss sich jetzt ausruhen. Ich bleib hier und passe auf ihren Zustand auf. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob sie überhaupt wieder aufwachen wird."

„Danke," sagte Remus, da es seinem Freund die Sprache verschlagen hatte und er stattdessen zu White rüber schritt und sich zu ihr an das Bett setzte. Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und hielt sie nah an seine Brust. Das Gesicht war voller Sorge und Kummer und so schloss Remus die Tür, um die beiden alleine zu lassen. Mit versteinerter Miene wandte er sich an die Heilerin.

„Wie lange hat sie noch?"

„Damals traute ich mich nicht irgendwelche Angaben zu machen. Nach ihrem Zustand jetzt zu urteilen aber bin ich mir sicher – Sie hat höchstens noch 2 Wochen."

* * *

Jilli hatte sich und Harry wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer geflogen, aber mehr, weil ihre Emotionen auf einmal mit ihr durchgingen und sie den Zustand vor dem Fenster mit Harry bei sich nicht länger hätte halten können.

„2 Wochen?!" sagte sie verzweifelt. „Ich brauch länger als 2 Wochen! Ich krieg den Trank niemals in 2 Wochen hin! Ich brauch mindestens 8 Wochen mehr! Mindestens! Ich – Sie kann doch nicht sterben... Sie kann nicht... Das ist nicht... Das war so nicht gedacht."

„Jilli..." sagte Harry mitfühlend, mehr aber kam ihm nicht über die Lippen. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Hatte ihn diese Nachricht doch selbst ziemlich erschüttert. Seine Schwester sank auf ihr Bett hinab und vergrub ihren Kopf hinter ihren Knien. In diesem Moment wirkte sie einfach nur unglaublich verloren und am Boden zerstört.

„Das darf nicht wahr sein. Das darf einfach nicht wahr sein... Ich kann meine Familie nicht noch mal verlieren..."

„Vielleicht..." Harry musste einfach einen Versuch wagen, sie aufzumuntern. Sich noch länger so hilflos zu fühlen und nichts zu tun hätte er nicht länger ausgehalten. „Vielleicht gibt es einen Weg, den Trank schneller zu brauen?"

Jilli sah deprimiert auf.

„Harry, ich hab noch nicht mal alle Zutaten zusammen und selbst wenn – einiges davon braucht Zeit zu ziehen und 2 Wochen reichen niemals aus."

„Und wenn wir Brian einweihen?"

„Brian?" fragte sie verwundert.

„Ein Versuch ist es wert, oder? Ich mein, ich weiß, Brian ist nicht der Beste in Zaubertränke, aber er kennt vielleicht andere Wege?"

Sie sah ihn mit einem sanften Lächeln an und nickte traurig. Es war ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer.

„Ja... vielleicht... Ich würde im Moment jeden Strohhalm ergreifen, wenn er nur verhindert, dass sie stirbt."

Harry drückte ihr Mutmachend die Schulter und versuchte aufmunternd zu lächeln. Zumindest war sie nicht mehr ganz so hoffnungslos und gewann auch ihr zartes Leuchten in den Augen wieder. Er mochte es, weil es ihn selber wärmte und Hoffnung gab. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine und lächelte erneut.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist, Harry. Es gibt mir das Gefühl, dass ich nicht alleine bin."

Er nickte und drückte ihre Hand zurück.

„Dasselbe," sagte er ehrlich. Es war nichts als die Wahrheit, denn es war dasselbe, was auch er empfand seitdem er sie hatte. Jemand, der ihm stets das Gefühl gab nicht alleine zu sein, sondern immer jemanden zu haben, der auf seiner Seite stand und der zu ihm eilte, egal wo derjenige war oder um was es ging. Familie.

* * *

Die Osterferien hatten begonnen und die Schule leerte sich bis auf die Lehrer und ein paar wenige Schüler. Hauptsächlich Siebtklässler, die sich auf die Abschlussprüfungen vorbereiten wollten. Zu ihnen gehörten auch Hermine, Ron und Ginny und sie befanden sich gleichfalls in Jilli's Zimmer als Remus' Patronus bei ihnen auftauchte und sie ins Büro der Schulleiterin zitierte. Der Grund wurde verständlich als sie eintrafen. Brian war da und war offenbar direkt zurückgekehrt nachdem er Jilli's Nachricht erhalten hatte.

„Hi," sagte Jilli verdutzt. Da jedoch Remus und Sirius im Raum ohne White standen und ziemlich verärgert aussahen ahnte sie, dass Brian wohl nicht gerade erst eingetroffen war und die drei bereits eine längere Unterredung miteinander hatten. „Du hast gar nicht geantwortet... Aber toll, dass du gleich herkommst... _ohne Bescheid zu geben, so dass ich mir eine Ausrede einfallen lassen konnte..._ "

Sie räusperte sich und wandte sich schuldbewusst an die beiden Männer mit den rügenden Blicken.

„Wo lauscht du?" fragte Remus ernst und Jilli hatte gar keine andere Wahl als kleinlaut zu antworten.

„Vor dem Fenster..."

„Das nächste Mal schließen," sagte Remus zu Sirius und dieser nickte.

„2 Wochen?!" bellte Brian los und erlöste Jilli glücklicherweise aus der unangenehmen Situation.

„Sie hat noch 2 Wochen und hält es nicht für nötig mir selbst davon zu erzählen?"

„Sie wusste nicht, dass sie nur noch 2 Wochen hat," erklärte Sirius ruhig. „Stradford sagte, dass sie vorher keine Mutmaßungen anstellen konnte. Alles war offen. Jetzt hat sich die Lage jedoch verändert und sie schätzt 2 Wochen. An weiß davon jedoch nichts, weil sie gar nicht mehr aufgewacht ist, seit ihrem Zusammenbruch. Es bringt also nichts sie deswegen anzufahren."

Sirius' Worte hatten Brian sofort zum schweigen gebracht. So ungehalten er für den einen Moment auch war, nun kehrte seine unfassbare Ruhe zurück und er nickte verstehend.

„Was jetzt? Wacht sie noch mal auf?" fragte Brian gefasst an Remus.

„Stradford sagte, sie würde wieder zu sich kommen, wenn sich ihr Zustand stabilisiert hat. War bisher nur nicht der Fall. Ich hab Professor McGonagall und Elpias Doge eingeweiht, aber nur die beiden. Sollte Anna nicht mehr aufwachen, müssen Vorkehrungen getroffen werden. Voldemort greift nur deswegen nicht an, weil er glaubt, sie ist im Besitz ihrer vollen Magie. Sobald er erfährt, dass dies nicht der Fall ist, sind wir alle in großer Gefahr."

„Und wenn ich Anna retten kann?" warf Jilli ein und auf einmal waren alle Augen auf die junge Hexe gerichtet. „Seitdem ich weiß, wie es um Anna's Zustand steht, sammle ich Zutaten, um den Trank erneut zu brauen, der sie damals hätte heilen sollen. Ich glaube, ich weiß, was Snape falsch gemacht hat und kann das richtig stellen."

Ihr Herz bebte vor Angst, hatte sie sich den Moment doch stets anders vorgestellt, als sich in mitten einer großen Runde zu befinden und unter Druck alles preis zu geben als wäre das ein dummer Einfall aus dem Moment heraus.

„Okay, ich glaube es nicht nur. Ich weiß es. Und ich kann den Trank brauen, aber ich habe die Zutaten noch nicht zusammen und selbst wenn bräuchte ich mehr Zeit."

„Wie viel Zeit?" fragte Brian. Sirius und Remus waren noch immer zu verblüfft, um zu reagieren.

„Wenn du mir hilfst – 3 Wochen?" antwortete sie mit flehendem Blick. „Du musst mir nur sagen, ob ich gewisse Dinge machen kann."

„Okay," sagte er ohne zu zögern. „Bin dabei. Wo fangen wir an?"

„Du kannst das wirklich?" fragte Sirius sanft und war auf die junge Hexe zugeschritten. Nach wie vor sah er aus als ob er es nicht glauben könnte und es lediglich hoffte. Für einen Moment fühlte sie sich ertappt und Angst überkam sie, dass sie viel zu früh gesprochen hatte. Aber so wie Sirius sie ansah wünschte sie sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher als ihm die Hoffnung zu bestätigen. Sie nickte und so tat dies auch Sirius mit einem erleichterten Lächeln.

„Okay. Ich rede mit Stradford," sagte Remus. „Mal sehen, ob sie uns die 3 Wochen herausschlagen kann."

„Wenn nicht... Ich kenne jemanden, der das kann," sagte Sirius nachdenklich. Ein Blick zwischen den beiden Freunden reichte, um zu wissen, wer hier gemeint war. Remus runzelte die Stirn.

„Nun also doch eine Kooperation mit Vinegar?" fragte er zweifelnd. Sirius' Blick verfinsterte sich, doch er nickte grimmig.

„Nur um Shajillé zu finden. Eine falsche Bewegung und ich kill Vinegar mit meinen bloßen Händen – Oder besser noch. Ich hetz ihm unsere _Klo-iris_ auf den Hals."

„ _Klo-iris_?" wiederholte Ron verdutzt.

„ _Phowlyris_ ," verbesserte Hermine scheu.

* * *

Sirius saß auch Stunden später an White's Bett und nicht eine Sekunde hatte er ihre Hand losgelassen. Harry, Hermine, Ron, Jilli und Brian waren im Büro nebenan geblieben und hatten versucht sich durch Bücher Verkürzungsmöglichkeiten für die Brauzeit des Trankes zu verschaffen. Harry warf Anfangs immer nur Blicke durch die offene Tür, um seinen Patenonkel beobachten zu können. Als er seine Sorgen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und da auch Brian nicht zu ihnen dazustieß, weil er mit Jilli angestrengt über die Verkürzungsmöglichkeiten diskutierte, beschloss er es selbst zu tun. Er schritt ins Nebenzimmer und stellte sich zu Sirius an das Bett von White. Die Hexe schlief, doch sie wirkte weder friedlich noch entspannt. Sie wirkte kalt, fast sogar leblos als ob sie bereits tot wäre und nun verstand er auch die Sorge seines Patenonkels.

„Ich hätte dich nicht zwischen uns wählen lassen sollen," sagte Sirius auf einmal sehr zu Harry's Verwunderung. Er wandte sich mit trüben Blick an den jungen Zauberer und lächelte schwach. Es war ein kläglicher Versuch der Rolle des Erwachsenen zwischen ihnen gerecht zu werden, aber Harry hatte jegliches Verständnis dafür. Wenn er etwas sah, dann wie viel Professor White Sirius bedeutete.

„An und Ich haben eine sehr lange Geschichte hinter uns und ich kann mich an keinen Zeitpunkt erinnern an dem wir uns das Leben gegenseitig einfach gemacht hätten. Von Anfang an konnten wir es nicht lassen den anderen irgendwie zu reizen oder herauszufordern. Ich bereue es meistens hinterher ohne dass es Konsequenzen hat. An ist eben An. Als sie vor 16 Jahren von Dementoren angegriffen wurde und starb – Mir war mein Leben scheißegal geworden. Ich weiß, ich hab viel getan, was ich nicht hätte tun sollen. Bin ausgeflippt und was danach passiert ist, ist auf diesen Mist gewachsen. Hätte ich klarer gedacht, wäre heute womöglich vieles anders.

Und wieder ist es passiert. Sie bat mich darum ihr zu vertrauen, egal, wie unverständlich es für mich sein mag und was tu ich?"

Er lachte verbittert.

„Fall ihr in den Rücken und quetsch dich auch noch zwischen die Stühle. Jilli muss es einfach schaffen, Harry. Ich glaub nicht, es noch mal zu ertragen wenn ich sie so verliere."

Harry beobachtete wie Sirius White's Hand fester drückte. Noch nie hatte er diese Verzweiflung bei seinem Patenonkel gesehen. Er drückte ihm kurz an der Schulter, denn passende Worte wären ihm nicht über die Lippen gekommen. Ein Räuspern hatte ihn schließlich aus seiner Starre gerissen. Remus stand an der Tür und hatte beide wohl auch schon eine Weile lang beobachtet. Sirius sah den Freund erwartungsvoll an, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Stradford kann das nicht garantieren, dass sie 3 Wochen durchhält. Dass sie nicht aufwacht ist wohl ein schlechtes Zeichen."

Sirius nickte, sein Blick war leer, als ob auf jemand die Last der Welt auf seine Schultern abgelegt hätte. Harry verstand ihn ja so gut...

„Dann also Shajillé..."

„Wer ist Shajillé?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. Auch wenn er einiges bereits beim Lauschversuch mit Jilli mitbekommen hatte, aber das schienen Sirius und Remus nicht zu wissen, dass er ebenfalls dabei war.

„Ein _Dhschoara_ mit besonders starken Fähigkeiten," erklärte Sirius müde. „Er sieht mehr und heilt besser als die anderen seiner Art. Das machte ihn so besonders. Er war loyal gegenüber seinem Anführer, selbst als dieser ihn töten wollte als er herausfand, dass Shajillé und seine Tochter insgeheim eine Beziehung führten. Er ist okay. Vor Shajillé brauchst du keine Angst haben. Ist einer von den Guten. Vinegar dagegen ist -"

Sirius Gesicht verfinsterte sich verärgert und ließ kein Zweifel daran wie tief seine Abneigung gegen den Mann ging.

„Wir arrangieren ein Treffen zwischen euch beiden. Durch dich kann er seine Tochter und Shajillé finden. Das liegt daran, dass du Gryffindor's Magie besitzt und allein das stark genug ist, um seine Intuition zu verstärken, so dass er seine Tochter findet. Du hast die Erlaubnis ihm den erstbesten Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen, wenn du das Gefühl hast, er will dir an die Gurgel springen. Denn wenn du das Gefühl hast, steckt wahrscheinlich auch Intention von ihm dahinter."

Remus lächelte mild, obgleich Sirius keine Spur von Humor bei seiner Ausführung zeigte. Es war ihm todernst gewesen.

„Ich hab mit Kaylar gesprochen," sagte Remus sanft, um Harry zumindest ein wenig die Panik vor dem Treffen zu nehmen, die dank Sirius enorm zugenommen hatte. „Sie wird ebenfalls mitkommen und auf dich Acht geben. Hat mich verwundert, dass sie ohne Wiederworte zugesagt hat. Normalerweise führt sie nur das aus, was Professor White von ihr fordert. Aber wenn es um dich geht, scheint sie kein Nein zu nennen."

Harry lächelte schwach. Irgendwie war er erleichtert, dass Steward da war, denn nachdem Schock durch White's Ausfall, war durchaus altbekannte Angst in ihm aufgekeimt. Auf eine ihm noch unverständliche Weise verband er mit den beiden eine gewisse Sicherheit, die er nicht missen wollte. Denn ohne, lauerte eine grausame dunkle Wolke über ihn, die er zum ersten Mal nach Dumbledore's Tod wahrnahm. Als ob Voldemort seine Hände bereits nah an Harry's Herz hielt und nur ein Griff davon entfernt war ihm dieses rauszureißen.


	42. Chapter 42

Nächstes =)

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Huhu =)

Das Problem ist, ich muss mir für die Stelle im IT Bereich anderes Wissen aneignen oder ich stehe beim Vorstellungsgespräch wie ein Vollidiot dar. Die erwarten da schon einiges als Software Entwickler. Ich hab mich auf anderes im Studium konzentriert, weil ich woanders einsteigen wollte. Muss jetzt halt vieles selbst nachlernen. Und umswitchen geht leider dann nicht mehr. Im IT Bereich tu ich ja ganz andere Sachen als wenn ich tatsächlich als Wima in ner Firma einsteige. Aber wenn es nicht geht, geht's halt nicht. Wird schon werden.

Nope, kaum hat der Plärrer zugemacht, scheint die Sonne ohne Ende XD Jedes Jahr irgendwie dasselbe Spiel zu Ostern. Aber dieses Jahr war es besonders lustig.

James wäre damit auch nicht vor die Tür gegangen, hätte er nicht Anna klar machen wollen, was sie ihm da antat XD

Das Treffen selber ist nicht sehr ausführlich. Es ist mehr das Drumherum, was für den Fortgang der Story wichtig ist.

Ich glaub auch nicht, dass dieses Kapitel unbedingt dazu beiträgt den Verräter zu entlarven ^^ Oder vielleicht ein bisschen. Ich muss erst noch herausfinden, wie es danach weitergeht, wenn es herauskommt. Bei Pettigrew war ja alles anders nachdem es herauskam. Hat seinen Tod vorgetäuscht und als er wieder auftauchte war klar, dass er der Verräter war. Der Einzige Freund, der damit zu kämpfen hätte, war Remus. Sirius wusste es ja für 13 Jahre schon. Remus war dann aber in Buch 4 gar nicht mehr da und insofern bekam man auch nichts davon mit, wie er mit dem Verrat umging. Bei Snape war es ebenfalls anders, weil er eh nicht mit den anderen befreundet war und sein Verrat den anderen insofern nicht wirklich ans Herz aufgrund seiner Person ging, sondern weil Dumbledore dadurch starb. Bei diesem Verräter ist es anders und ich muss erst noch herausfinden, wie es am besten passt und wie andere darauf reagieren.

Thx fürs liebe Review =) Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 42 - Lyssa

Damals

James keuchte und atmete ruckartig ein und aus. Er lag erschöpft mit schmerzverzerrter Miene am Boden, seine rechte Hand verschloss eine klaffende Wunde an seiner Brust, dessen Blut sein Umhang durchnässt hatte. Links und rechts neben ihm befanden sich mittlerweile White und Sirius. Sie kniete bei ihm, ihre Hand lag stützend an seiner Schulter. Er hingegen stand vor den beiden, die Hand ausgestreckt als ob er jemanden gerade erst weggestoßen hätte.

Spencer Vinegar starrte die drei finster an, in seiner Nähe befanden sich seine Tochter Elle und der Dhschoara Shajillé. Elle hatte furchtbare Angst und das konnte man in ihrer unsicheren Haltung auch sehen. Shajillé dagegen wirkte fest und entschlossen dazu anzugreifen, sobald man ihm den Befehl dazu gab. In seiner linken Hand hielt er nach wie vor den spitzen, goldenen Gegenstand, mit dem er die Wunde an James' Brust verursacht hatte.

An der Tür stand Remus, den Zauberstab in der Hand und gegen Shajillé gerichtet. Ihm war es zu verdanken, dass dieser Moment überhaupt zustande kam, denn er war auf Dumbledore's Bitte hin in der Nähe geblieben, um rechtzeitig einzuschreiten, falls sie Hilfe brauchen sollten. Eine Explosion war mehr als nur ein Schrei nach Hilfe und so war er zurückgestürmt, gerade noch rechtzeitig Shajillé daran zu hindern noch mal auf James einzustechen.

„Lächerlich," bellte Vinegar verachtend und hatte Remus mit einem herablassenden Blick bedacht. „Beende es, Shajillé. Diesen hier übernehme ich."

Der Dhschoara hatte seinen Zauberstab gegen Sirius gerichtet, um sich den Weg zu James freizukämpfen, da stoppte ausgerechnet Vinegar's Tochter ihn am Handeln.

„Tu's nicht!"

White und Sirius hatten sich eigentlich bereit gemacht sich notfalls mit Händen zu wehren, da sie vorher entwaffnet wurden und auch Remus und Vinegar waren bereits drauf und dran gewesen sich in ein Duell zu stürzen, da blieben alle verwundert an ihrem Fleck stehen und blickten die junge Hexe an. Ihre Hände zitterten als sie kurz James ansah und sich dann wieder Shajillé zuwandte.

„Tu's nicht. Bitte," flehte sie erneut. Ihr Ausdruck war unglaublich verzweifelt.

„Elle!" donnerte Vinegar erbost.

„Du deutest es nicht richtig, Vater," sagte sie verängstigt und war sogar vor ihm zurückgewichen als ob sie damit rechnete, dass er gleich auf sie zustürmen und sie verletzten könnte. James hatte sich ächzend mit White's Hilfe aufrichten können und erneut trafen sich die Blicke der beiden.

„Wenn du den Träger tötest, wird Schlimmes passieren. I-Ich sehe... Ich sehe es genauso wie Anna White. Es wird nicht besser, wenn du das, wonach sich der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, verzerrt, vernichtest. Bitte, Vater. Überlege es dir doch noch mal."

„Genug!" donnerte Vinegar erzürnt. „Shajillé! Tu was ich dir auftrage!"

Sirius hatte sich instinktiv schützend vor James gestellt und auch Remus hatte seinen Zauberstab in die Richtung der beiden gelenkt. Der Dhschoara aber rührte sich nicht. Es kam kein Fluch und kein Angriff. Stattdessen hatte er einen sehr langen und sehr intensiven Blick mit Elle ausgetauscht, dann senkte er seine Hand und blickte beschämt zu Boden.

„Es tut mir leid, Spencer."

„Du wagst es, dich gegen mich zu stellen?" bellte Vinegar fassungslos. Shajillé schluckte hart.

„Nein," sagte er gebrochen. „Aber ich kann mich auch nicht gegen Elle stellen."

Es brauchte eine Sekunde, dann brach Vinegar in lautes Gelächter aus. Es war kein fröhliches Lachen. Es war verbittert und trostlos.

„Meine eigene Tochter und du? Mein eigen Fleisch und Blut und derjenige, den ich stets wie mein eigen Fleisch und Blut behandelt habe? Betrügen mich?"

Shajillé hatte es immer noch nicht gewagt aufzusehen und auch Elle war sichtlich eingeschüchtert von ihrem Vater. Dennoch wagte sie zu James und den anderen zu drehen.

„Ihr solltet gehen..." flüsterte sie leise. Sirius hatte nicht gezögert James' Arm um seine Schulter zu werfen, um den Freund mit White rauszubugsieren, doch der stoppte wenige Meter direkt bei Elle Vinegar. Er wollte eigentlich etwas sagen, aber irgendwie blieb ihm die Luft weg, um auch nur ein richtigen Satz zu formen. Die klaffende Wunde machte es unmöglich sich mitzuteilen. Sie lächelte scheu, wandte sich jedoch ohne ein weiteres Wort ab und schritt mit gesunkenem Haupt zu Vinegar rüber. Der Zauberer sah aus als ob er jeden Moment platzen würde und James hätte die junge Hexe niemals schutzlos alleine zurückgelassen, wenn er bei klarem Verstand gewesen wäre. Durch Shajille's vorangegangene Folter war er das jedoch nicht und so ließ er sich von Sirius und Remus aus dem Versteck stützen. White hatte sich den drei Verbliebenen noch mal zugewandt, aber auch sie fand keine angemessenen Worte und so folgte sie den Jungs ohne noch mal mit Vinegar oder den anderen beiden ein Wort ausgetauscht zu haben.

* * *

Sie brachten James sofort ins St. Mungo, wo Stradford sich um ihn kümmerte und auch Lilli direkt zu ihnen dazustoß als sie von dem Vorfall hörte.

„Hab ich dich nicht neulich erst in Behandlung gehabt?" fragte Stradford Stirnrunzelnd während sie ihm die Wunde an der Brust verband. James kniff Zähne und Augen zusammen und nickte gezwungen.

„Ich steh halt auf die Heilkünste einer so professionellen Heilerin," kommentierte er mit einem so charmanten Schmunzeln, wie es ihm unter den anhaltenden Schmerzen möglich war. Stradford lächelte amüsiert, wandte sich dann aber an Lilli.

„Tu mir den Gefallen und halte ihn gefälligst aus meinem Behandlungszimmer fern. Ich will ihn demnächst nicht noch mal in diesen vier Wänden hier sehen und wenn – dann gefälligst als Besucher und nicht als Patient."

Lilli nickte dankbar. Stradford verließ den Raum und im Gegenzug gesellten sich White, Sirius und Remus wieder zu den beiden dazu. James zog gerade sein Shirt wieder an, wenn auch etwas unbeholfen und schwächlich.

„Wie konnte das passieren?" fuhr Lilli die Gruppe direkt an. „Das sollte ein normales Verhandlungsgespräch werden. Kein Auftrag, welches das Leben meines Verlobten gefährdet!"

„Fast dasselbe sagte ich zu Dumbledore," sagte White und klang durchaus sarkastisch.

„Und?" fragte James. „Was sagte er dazu?"

Sie kräuselte mit unzufriedener Miene die Lippen und gab ein trockenes Lachen von sich.

„Er sagte, dass daran wohl nichts zu ändern sei."

„Höh?" machte James verwirrt und auch die anderen blickten nicht minder misstrauisch zu ihr rüber. White nickte finster.

„Er sagt, es wäre derselbe Ausgang gewesen, wenn er selbst die Verhandlungen geführt hätte. Vinegar ist für sein unberechenbares Verhalten wohl bekannt. Als ich ihm sagte, dass Vinegar dich angriff und dir das Black Heart entreißen wollte, sagte er -" Sie stellte sich gerade auf und tat so als ob sie an ihrem langen Bart zupfen würde, während sie gleichzeitig Dumbledore's Stimme nachmachte und überheblich herabblickte. „ _Damit konnte keiner rechnen, aber glücklicherweise ist die Situation noch mal glimpflich ausgegangen_."

„ _Glimpflich_ ausgegangen?" spuckte James verärgert. „Das nennt er _glimpflich_ ausgegangen? Seit wann heißt von nem Wahnsinnigen gefoltert und fast hingerichtet werden _glimpflich ausgehen_?"

White zuckte nur die Schulter und sah mitfühlend zurück, während Sirius und Remus nicht minder verärgert aussahen und zeigten, dass sie voll und ganz auf seiner Seite mit seiner Meinung standen.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ein Dhschoara zu solchen Methoden greift," sagte Lilli nachdenklich. „Bisher waren sie stets neutral, trotz ihrer Fähigkeiten. Es gibt keine einzige Aufzeichnung über eine Straftat in Zusammenhang mit einem Dhschoara und dann gleich so was?"

„Ich wusste nicht mal, dass so was überhaupt möglich ist," grummelte James finster.

„Ich auch nicht," sagte Lilli immer noch ziemlich mitgenommen. Denselben Ausdruck fand man auch in den Gesichtern seiner Freunde – außer White. Sie wusste es also sehr wohl. Auf seinen misstrauischen Blick hin seufzte sie frustriert auf.

„Was glaubst du, wie Voldemort Gryffindor's Magie von dir will?"

„Toll," spuckte er sarkastisch. „Weiß Dumbledore, dass das kein Spaß für mich ist, oder soll ich ihn wirklich erst mit seiner Hakennase drauf stoßen, damit er das zur Kenntnis nimmt?"

White lächelte traurig.

„Wenn du glaubst, dass ihn das daran hindert weiter mit uns wie mit Marionetten zu spielen – Tu dir keinen Zwang an."

James schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Sein Blick fiel auf den mit Blut vollgesogenen, hässlichen, blauen Umhang, den er eigentlich zur Hochzeit tragen sollte und auf einmal hellte sich seine Laune ein wenig auf.

„Das Teil ist – uhm – nicht mehr wirklich zu gebrauchen? Ich schwör's ich hab es nicht mit Absicht vollgeblutet."

Er grinste und auch Sirius lachte bellend auf. Lilli dagegen zuckte angewidert zurück.

„Was ist das für ein ekelhafter, grauenvoller Umhang?! Wolltest du jeden wissen lassen, wo du dich aufhältst oder was sollen die idiotischen Glocken daran?"

James und Sirius prusteten amüsiert, doch White schoss ihnen giftige Blicke entgegen und so verkniffen es sich beide auf der Stelle laut loszulachen.

„Das war mein Hochzeitsumhang," grinste James mit sichtlicher Genugtuung. Lilli öffnete verwundert den Mund und schloss ihn unangenehm wieder.

„Oh..." machte sie peinlich berührt.

„Okay," sagte White schließlich, wenn auch etwas entnervt. „Kein ekelhaftkotzblauer Umhang. Ich ändere die Beschwörung ab."

„Danke," trällerte James und schlug ihr Kumpelhaft die Schulter. Ein Klopfen hatte die Unterhaltung unterbrochen. Die Tür ging auf und im Spalt erschien die junge Hexe mit den langen blondbraunen Haaren und dem gelben Umhang.

Sirius hatte sich erneut vor seinen Freund gestellt und Elle mit scharfen Blick gemustert. Auch Remus hatte sich ungewöhnlich schützend vor James gestellt. Lilli war zwar verwirrt, erkannte aber an der Reaktion beider Männer, dass sie die Hexe nicht für einen Freund hielten und so fuhr auch sie vorsichtshalber mit ihrer Hand an ihren Zauberstab.

„Ich bin nicht als Feind hier," sagte sie sofort. Eine Tatsache, die zumindest James und White ihr glaubten, denn sie sah weder aus wie jemand, der gleich angreifen würde, noch klang sie danach als ob sie gleich herrisch jemanden von ihnen anfallen könnte. Sie wirkte immer noch unsicher und sehr schüchtern, dennoch traute sie sich vorsichtig einen Schritt näher an die Gruppe heran.

„Es tut mir leid, was Shajillé dir angetan hat," sagte sie leise mit Blick auf James. „Ich bin hier, um diese Wunde zu schließen. Darf ich bitte?"

Sirius verengte misstrauisch die Augen und hatte verächtlich geschnaubt. James jedoch tauschte einen Blick sowohl mit Lilli, wie auch mit White. Letztere nickte ihm zu. James wandte sich wieder zurück an Lilli und nickte. Er würde sie tun lassen.

„Wir sind draußen, falls du uns brauchst," sagte Lilli fest und drückte ihm die Hand bevor sie mit den anderen das Zimmer verließ. Sirius tat dies nur sehr widerwillig, aber nachdem auch James ihm deutete, dass es okay war, folgte auch er mit grimmiger Miene.

Elle trat näher und deutete ihm sich wieder auf den Behandlungstisch zu setzen. Selbst jetzt, wo nur die beiden sich hier befanden, wirkte sie unsicher und verängstigt. Etwas unbedarft hatte sie ihre Hände gehoben, dann jedoch wieder gesenkt.

„Die Wunde ist tief... w-würdest du sie bitte freimachen...?"

Er zögerte kurz, war er sich doch nach wie vor nicht sicher inwiefern er ihr vertrauen sollte, dann aber zog er sein Shirt wieder aus. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Stradford hatte sich zwar um die Wunde gekümmert, aber schaffte es nur, dass es weniger blutete. Der quälende Schmerz war geblieben und wenn die Hexe hier ihm das erleichterte, warum nicht? Elle schloss ihre Augen und so zerbrechlich sie eben auch noch gewirkt hatte, ihr ruhiges atmen und ihre gefasste Haltung ließ sie nun in einem anderen Licht dastehen. Sie wirkte sicher, selbstbewusst, sogar stark.

Der drückende Schmerz in seiner Brust ließ nach und als James hinab sah, stellte er verblüfft fest wie das Blut auf dem Verband verblasste und nach kurzer Zeit genauso verschwunden war, wie auch jegliches quälende Gefühl in seiner Brust. Die Dhschoara öffnete ihre Augen wieder und lächelte liebevoll. James wickelte den Verband ab und lächelte überrascht. Von dem vorherigen tiefen Schnitt war absolut nichts mehr zu erkennen, nicht mal ein Ansatz einer Narbe. Selbst das gesamte Blut auf dem Verband war weg.

„Danke," sagte er freundlich und zog sich mit einem Ruck das Shirt wieder über. Auch die Erschöpfung von vorher war verschwunden und er fühlte sich genauso gesund und tatkräftig wie eh und je. „Hab ich noch nie gesehen, dass jemand Wunden verschließt und das geflossene Blut mitverschwinden lässt. Moment mal -" Sein Blick glitt zur Seite wo der grässliche Hochzeitsumhang lag, glücklicherweise immer noch voll mit Blut getränkt. „Puh, Glück gehabt."

Er grinste frech, stoppte jedoch als er bemerkte, dass dies Elle mehr verunsicherte. Ihr zu erklären was es damit auf sich hatte hätte zu lang gedauert und wäre am Ende womöglich nicht mal nachvollziehbar gewesen und so winkte er einfach kurz ab.

„Ich wiederhole: Es tut mir leid, was Shajillé und mein Vater dir angetan haben."

„Sollten nicht eher die beiden dann hier stehen und sich entschuldigen statt du?" sagte James schmunzelnd. Elle lächelte betrübt. Für ein Moment herrschte eine merkwürdige Stimmung, war es doch eindeutig, dass ihr etwas auf dem Herzen lag und sie das auch aussprechen wollte. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien sie Probleme damit zu haben und James hatte auch keine Ahnung, wie er ihr hätte dabei helfen können etwas auszusprechen.

„Bekommst du nun Probleme?" fragte er letztendlich, unter anderem auch aus Sorge nach dem, was er mit ihr und ihrem Vater mitbekommen hatte. „Mit deinem Vater mein ich."

Sie schüttelte jedoch den Kopf und James nickte erleichtert.

„Gut und dein Freund?"

Sie seufzte und schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Mein Vater wird ihn ausstoßen und... Er wird ihn töten wollen. Aber Shajillé ist klug. Er wird sich verstecken. Ich weiß nicht, was dann wird..."

„Das tut mir leid. Falls Shajillé will – Der Orden könnte ihm bestimmt Schutz bieten im Gegenzug für seine Hilfe. Er ist gut und wir brauchen gute Widerstandskämpfer."

Elle lächelte. Es war ein seltsames Lächeln als ob seine Worte sie richtig freuen würden und gleichzeitig tief traurig machen würden. Sie atmete tief ein und nahm sich allen Mut zusammen, um nicht noch länger schweigend vor ihm stehen zu bleiben und die Situation nicht noch peinlicher werden zu lassen als es ohnehin für alle Beteiligten bereits war.

„James, du musst vorsichtig sein," sagte sie und klang erneut entschlossen und stark.

„Uhm," machte er überrumpelt.

„Ich kann dich sehr gut heilen, weil du _gut_ bist. _Wichtig_ bist. Mit vielem, was kommen wird, kannst du umgehen – aber eines Tages wird etwas geschehen und... Du kannst der Person nicht trauen."

„Der Person?" fragte er verwirrt, auch wenn er nach wie vor klang als ob er sie nicht ganz ernst nehmen würde. „Wer?"

Elle schüttelte deprimiert den Kopf.

„Ich kann keine Namen nennen. Ich kenne keine Namen. Nicht mal Gesichter. Dhschoaras sind keine Seher oder Wahrsager. Wir deuten aufgrund unserer Intuition. Jemand dunkles ist in deinem Leben. Den Nebel, die Präsenz, ich kann sie eindeutig sehen. Es ist nicht vollständig dunkel und deswegen wirst du die weiße Maske auch nicht hinterfragen. Aber es wird dich das Leben kosten. Hinterfrage und vertraue demjenigen nicht. Seine Absichten sind nicht mit deinen vereinbar."

James hatte sie angehört, aber noch warf es mehr Fragen auf. Zu viele Fragen, um sie jetzt genauer zu erläutern. Er sah sie verwirrt an.

„Du erwartest von mir jeden zu misstrauen, der in meinem Leben ist? Das kann ich nicht."

„Es tut mir leid," flüsterte Elle betrübt. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir mehr sagen. Ich kann es nicht richtig deuten. Ich weiß nur, dass es da ist. War das... War das deine Verlobte? Die Rothaarige?"

James nickte.

„Sie ist auch gut. Das sehe ich. Ihr kannst du vertrauen."

Irgendwie brachte ihn das zum lachen, wenn auch nur sehr sanft, damit sie nicht glaubte, er würde sie auslachen. Er fand es einfach nur amüsant, denn er hatte nie auch nur eine Sekunde daran gedacht Lilli nicht zu vertrauen. So absurd es auch bei jedem anderen klang, bei Lilli war dies noch mal eine große Schippe lächerlicher.

„Vielleicht sehen wir uns eines Tages wieder," sagte sie scheu. „Vielleicht, kann ich eines Tages mehr sehen und irgendwann vielleicht auch ein Name nennen. Vielleicht..."

James nickte freundlich.

„Ja.. Das wäre schön."

Er reichte ihr die Hand und Elle, obgleich sehr überrascht, reichte ihm ebenfalls ihre Hand.

„Auf bald. Pass gut auf dich auf."

„Auf bald, James..."

* * *

Heute

Das Treffen mit Spencer Vinegar verlief extrem merkwürdig ab. Es fand in Hogwarts statt im Büro von McGonagall. Neben Sirius und Remus befanden sich auch die stellvertretende Schulleiterin, Kingsley, Hagrid, Yuno und Kaylar Steward neben Harry im Raum. Nach allem was Harry über den Zauberer erfahren hatte, erwartete er eine Art uralten Snape kennenzulernen. In Wahrheit machte er die Bekanntschaft mit einem Zauberer der Art uralter Crouch. Vinegar war streng, hatte nicht einmal eine Miene verzogen, dafür wirkte er nun mehr gebrechlich und schweigsam. Er hatte Harry sehr lange genau betrachtet, irgendwann hatte er sich dann abgewandt und war einfach aus dem Büro geschritten. Sirius und Remus tauschten ein Blick aus, dann liefen ihm beide ohne zu zögern nach.

„Dieser verdammte Arsch!" brüllte Sirius verärgert. „Steward, bleib bei Harry. Lass ihn nicht aus den Augen!"

Kingsley und McGonagall tauschten einen verwunderten Blick aus, dann aber rannte zumindest Ersterer beiden ebenfalls nach während McGonagall im Büro blieb. Harry spürte den Dran ebenfalls aufzuschließen, doch als er sich gerade bewegen wollte hatten ihn zwei Hände an der Schulter ergriffen und an Ort und Stelle festgehalten. Es war Yuno, der Halbriese, und seine Kraft stand der von Hagrid in nichts nach.

„Die schaffen das schon alleine," brummte er entschieden. Angesichts dessen dass er gerade nicht im Stande war sich auch nur ein Millimeter fortzubewegen, wenn der Riese es nicht zuließ, entschied sich Harry zu bleiben. Yuno ließ ihn erst los als er sicher war, dass Harry Sirius nicht doch noch nachrannte. Da auch im Büro niemand mehr laut sprach oder sich sonderlich viel rührte, gab er Bescheid, dass er nach seinen Freunden sehen würde, dann stieß er zu ihnen in der relativ leeren Bibliothek dazu.

„Frohe Ostern," rief Ron und warf Harry ein gekochtes Ei zu. „Von Mum. Dazu gabs noch jede Menge zum naschen."

Er legte das Ei auf den Tisch nieder. Nach essen war ihm gerade so gar nicht zumute. Stattdessen erzählte er ihnen von dem Treffen und Vinegars schnellen Abgang. Brian lachte trocken.

„Passt. Von dem was man mitgekriegt hat – Ich nehm an, er will seine Tochter und diesen Shajillé finden und Letzteren endgültig töten. Remus und Sirius wollen das verhindern, brauchen Letzteren schließlich dafür um Anna ein paar Wochen mehr Leben rauszuschlagen."

„Jiah," sagte Ron verwirrt. „Wieso diesen Shadingsbums? Warum nicht einfach Vinegar's Tochter? Die ist doch auch eine Dhschoara?"

„ _Shadingsbums_ ," antwortete Brian frech grinsend. „Ist wohl stärker in der Magie. Sieht mehr, heilt besser."

„Und warum ist dann nicht er der Anführer, sondern dieser Vinegar?" fragte Ron weiter, bedacht darauf dem Freund nicht noch mal einen Grund zu geben sich über ihn lustig zu machen.

„Puh, wegen dem Alter? In halbwegs guten Gruppen übernimmt nicht der Mächtigste oder Stärkste automatisch die Leitung. Der Geeignetste sollte das tun und Spencer Vinegar – wird wohl geeigneter gewesen sein."

„Geeigneter?" wiederholte Ron dämlich. „Ich dachte, der hätte sie nicht mehr alle?"

„Na ja, Fudge war auch nicht unbedingt das, was man als _sie-alle-haben_ bezeichnete," gluckste Brian, dann aber wandte er sich mit ernster Miene an Harry, bevor Ron noch mal etwas von sich gab, worüber er sich hätte amüsieren können. „Es gibt absolut keinen Weg den Trank in kürzer als 4 Wochen zu brauen. Das hab ich auch Sirius schon gesagt. Ich bin mir also relativ sicher, dass er diesen Shajillé herbringt und nicht zulässt, dass er oder der andere getötet werden. Keine Sorge an der Front somit."

„Uhm, okay."

Hatte er sich darüber überhaupt Gedanken gemacht? Eigentlich galt Harry's Sorge eher Sirius und ob dieser schon soweit war sich wieder in ein Duell zu stürzen. Erst recht mit einem Zauberer wie Vinegar.

„Remus und Kingsley sind bei ihm," sagte Jilli sanft als ob sie genau wüsste, was in Harry vor sich ging. „Und besonders Kingsley ist wirklich gut. Die beiden werden nicht noch mal zulassen, dass Sirius etwas passiert."

Irgendwie hatte sie einen sehr sicheren Blick in ihrem Ausdruck, der ihn beruhigte. Wenn Jilli das sagte, dann nicht, weil sie es nur glaubte. Sie musste sich wirklich sicher gewesen sein.

„Tust du uns nen anderen Gefallen?" fuhr Brian fort.

„Klar?"

Der Freund schmunzelte amüsiert.

„Wenn das mal kein Vertrauen ist. Sagt zu ohne zu wissen was."

Harry lächelte unangenehm, aber ein kurzer Blick zu Jilli verriet, dass auch sie die Augen rollte. Brian war also mal wieder am Punkt wo er mit unangebrachtem Sarkasmus seine eigentlichen Gefühle überdeckte. Wenn man genauer hinsah, erkannte man durchaus, dass auch er sich sehr um White's Zustand sorgte. Indem er Fragen auswich, wie es ihm zum Beispiel gerade ginge wegen White, wussten Harry und Jilli mittlerweile, dass dies seine Art war zu zeigen, dass er halb verrückt vor Sorgen war.

Außerdem hatte Harry den Freund auf der Karte bei White erwischt als er kurz für einige Zeit nicht auffindbar war. Als er Jilli mal darauf ansprach, dass Brian's Handlung für ihn absolut unverständlich war, erklärte sie ihm lediglich, dass er dies von seiner Mutter habe. Sirius und Harry's Eltern hatten es ebenfalls nie geschafft sie wirklich zu verstehen und sie habe damals genauso oft für andere nicht nachvollziehbar reagiert.

„Besorge uns doch ein paar Haare von Anna," war Brian's Forderung.

„Haare?" wiederholte er irritiert.

„Für den Vielsafttrank," erklärte Jilli, da Brian lediglich von einem Ohr zum anderen frech grinste als ob er nur darauf warten würde, dass Harry etwas von sich gab worüber er wieder seine schlechten Witze reißen konnte. „Es sind einige Schüler hier in Hogwarts geblieben über die Osterferien und Kingsley meinte, dass es auch Spione für Voldemort darunter sein könnten. Damit sie nichts von Anna's Zustand mitbekommen, soll immer wieder mal jemand den Trank einnehmen und als sie herum laufen, so dass kein Verdacht aufkommt."

„Ah, verstehe..."

Klug. Darauf wäre er nie gekommen. Harry nickte verstehend und so tat das auch Brian, wenn auch erheblich amüsierter. Er wandte sich zu Jilli und auch sie nickte mit einem sanften Lächeln. Hermine, Ron und Ginny dagegen runzelten die Stirn und sahen alle drei verdutzt an. Kam noch etwas oder wollten sie das Nicken den ganzen Tag über fortsetzen?

„Glaubst du, du schaffst das von hier aus mit _Accio Professor White's Haare_?" witzelte Brian schließlich belustigt und erst dann überkam es Harry.

„Err – Stimmt ja. Ich komm gleich wieder."

Und noch während er weglief hörte er, wie Brian weiter mit den anderen herumscherzte.

„Frag mich, ob das schon mal jemand gemacht hat und wirklich die Haare von jemanden in den Händen hielt. Womöglich schon und er hatte plötzlich alle Haare der Person in seiner Hand. Die wird sich schön für die Glatze bedankt haben."

* * *

Harry trat in das mittlerweile leere Büro der Schulleiterin ein, blieb jedoch für einen Moment stehen. Es war komisch. Die Porträts schliefen alle, selbst Dumbledore und auch Fawkes befand sich nicht da, wo er sonst zu finden war. Eine Kälte überkam ihm, die er mit etwas unangenehmen verband. Einer Leere, die er fühlte als Dumbledore starb. Als ob alles Gute und Warme, was er bis dahin kannte, mit einem Mal weggerissen und in ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch gesteckt wurde. So würde es sein, wenn Anna wirklich starb. Anna? Natürlich meinte er Professor White. Sie hatte ihm das du nicht angeboten.

Er wandte sich zum Nebenzimmer, wo sich White aufhielt und schritt hinein, um sich die nötigen Haare zu holen. Erschrocken blieb er abrupt stehen – White war nicht alleine. An ihrem Bett stand eine junge Frau, deren Hand die von White gehalten hatte, sie jedoch sofort losließ und sich genauso erschrocken hatte als er hereintrat. Beide begannen einander anzustarren.

Die junge Frau hatte blonde, längere Haare und dunkelblaue Augen. Sie war etwa in Harry's Alter, vielleicht sogar etwas jünger und für einen Moment dachte er durchaus daran sofort seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und sie von White wegzutreiben. Der Drang verschwand jedoch sofort als sie ängstlich vor ihm zurückwich und sich fast halb hinter White's Bett versteckte. Sie wandte sich zu allen Seiten als ob sie nach einem Weg suchen würde heil herauszurennen ohne auch nur ansatzweise in seine Nähe dabei zu kommen. Dummerweise stand er direkt in der Tür, weshalb es ein solchen Weg nicht gab.

„Was tust du hier?" fragte Harry daher vorsichtig und hob seine Hände an als Zeichen, dass er sie nicht angreifen würde. Sie hatte aber nach wie vor Angst vor ihm.

„Bitte," sagte sie leise und was er vorher an ihrer Haltung nur vermutete konnte er jetzt auch hören. Sie hatte in der Tat panische Angst vor ihm. Ihre Stimme hörte sich an als ob sie ihn mit jedem Wort förmlich anflehte ihr nicht zu Nahe zu treten. „Ich bin nicht hier, um zu schaden. Ich will nur helfen."

„Okay," sagte Harry nach wie vor verwundert, dann aber warf er ein Blick auf Professor White, die immer noch blass und bewusstlos war. „Und wie wolltest du helfen?"

„Meine Eltern wollten nicht, dass ich komme," sagte sie scheu. „Aber... ich konnte nicht nicht kommen."

„Okay," wiederholte er und kam sich gleichzeitig ziemlich blöd vor. Was war das bitte sehr für ne Antwort auf seine Frage?

„Bitte," sagte sie und klang diesmal eindringlich flehend. „Lass mich sie heilen. Ich kann ihr helfen."

„Professor White? Du wolltest Professor White heilen?"

Sie nickte fest.

„Vielleicht sollten wir besser warten bis die anderen wiederkommen?" schlug er jedoch vor, aber dieser Vorschlag wühlte sie sehr auf.

„Nein... Bitte... Meine Eltern... Ich kann nicht so lange wegbleiben. Sie werden böse sein. Bitte, lass mich das jetzt tun."

Sollte er sie lassen? Was, wenn sie gefährlich war? Wenn das hier nur ein Trick sein sollte, um die Schulleiterin endgültig zu töten?

„Sie werden es sonst nicht rechtzeitig schaffen," fuhr sie leise flehend fort. Immer noch konnte er nichts gefährliches in ihrem Blick bemerken. Im Gegenteil, er empfand aus irgendeinem Grund gar Sympathie für die junge Hexe.

„Mein Großvater wird meine Eltern erst finden, wenn es zu spät ist. Mein Vater wird Professor White nicht mehr helfen können und sie stirbt. Der dunkle Lord wird das mitkriegen, aber der Kampf zwischen euch – so viele Verluste. Bitte, ich will wirklich nur helfen."

Harry antwortete nicht, aber er behinderte sie auch nicht daran als sie sich White wieder näherte. Sie ergriff erneut deren Hand, schloss ihre Augen und verblieb in dieser Position. Würde er es bereuen sie nicht aufgehalten zu haben? Bevor er zu einer Antwort kam hatte die junge Hexe die Hand von White wieder losgelassen und sich ihm zugewandt.

„Danke," hauchte sie kaum hörbar. Vorsichtig schlich sie sich an ihm vorbei, warf dabei aber immer wieder Blicke zu ihm rüber als ob er sie sonst angreifen könnte.

„Warte!" rief Harry bevor sie sich an ihm durchquetschen konnte.

„Wer bist du?"

„Versprich mir niemanden davon zu erzählen, dass ich da war, ja? Niemandem... Professor White ja, aber sonst niemand. Ich bekomme sonst Schwierigkeiten."

„Okay..." sagte er verwirrt. „Aber wer bist du?"

„L-Lyssa," stotterte sie verängstigt. Sie schluckte hart, beschloss dann aber offenbar ihm tatsächlich alles zu erzählen, damit er sie auch gehen ließ.

„Ich bin... Ich bin die Tochter der beiden, die deine Freunde herholen wollen, um Professor White zu heilen. Mein Großvater weiß nichts von mir und meine Eltern wollen, dass es so bleibt. Deswegen hat sich mein Vater all die Jahre auch mit mir versteckt. Ich bin wie meine Eltern eine _Dhschoara_.

Nur kann ich alles um mich herum anders sehen als sie. Stärker. Und ich sah, dass sie nicht rechtzeitig kommen werden, um Professor White zu helfen. Sie haben mir verboten mich einzumischen, hörten mich nicht mal an als ich es ihnen erzählen wollte. Ich konnte es nicht dabei belassen... Also bin ich weggerannt, um es selbst zu tun.

Sie ist noch nicht wieder ganz gesund, aber sie wird leben. Normalerweise kann ich die Seele heilen, aber ich kann nichts heilen, was nicht hier ist. Etwas in ihrer Seele fehlt. Ich kann sie nicht so heilen, wie ihr es können werdet. Ich kann es spüren... Ihr macht das Richtige."

Sie lächelte zaghaft.

„Ich muss schnell wieder zurück, bevor sie bemerken, dass ich weg war. Bitte sag niemanden, dass du von mir weißt... Bitte."

Harry nickte, wenn auch nach wie vor überrumpelt von ihren Worten. Dann schritt er jedoch zur Seite, um sie gehen zu lassen. Sie hatte gerade erst die Tür hinter sich zugeworfen, da rührte sich etwas hinter ihm. Reflexartig wandte er sich um und sah wie sich Professor White regte. Sie gab ein sanftes, kaum hörbares Fiepen von sich und öffnete sehr langsam ihre Augen. Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen als er in die vertrauten dunklen Augen der Professorin blickte. Ein Lächeln kroch ihm ohne, dass er es überhaupt bemerkte, über die Lippen.

* * *

Harry hatte ihr geholfen sich aufzurichten und ihr erzählt, was passiert war, obgleich er sich nicht sicher war, dass er das hätte in diesem Moment tun sollen. White wirkte nicht so als ob sie ihm überhaupt folgen konnte, mehr als ob sie nicht verstand, was er da von sich gab. Dass sie nur so aussah und es nicht der Wirklichkeit entsprach stellte er jedoch sehr schnell fest als er in seiner Ausführung aus Vorsicht stoppte, sie aber in strengem Ton erwiderte: „Ich folge dir. Sprich weiter."

Nachdem er geendet hatte, nickte sie um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie alles aufnehmen konnte, auch wenn es ihrem Ausdruck nach nicht danach aussah. Sehr zu seiner Überraschung zuckte sie sich einige Haare aus und reichte sie ihm rüber.

„Ist ne sehr gute Idee von Kingsley. Bring sie zu den anderen, damit sie den Trank fertig brauen können. Ich werd so schnell nicht von hier weggehen."

Harry zögerte, unsicher, ob er sie wirklich allein lassen sollte angesichts der sehr ungewöhnlichen _Heilung_. Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen als die Bürotür aufsprang und Brian hereinstürmte.

„Yo, Kumpel. Zierst du dich etwa davor einer Professorin eine Haarsträhne zu ziehen oder kannst du dich nicht entscheiden welche davon du ihr ausziehen willst – Hayoooooo!"

Der junge Zauberer blieb verblüfft stehen und fror förmlich an Ort und Stelle fest. Er starrte White sprachlos an während Harry beide beobachtete, gespannt darauf was passieren würde. White jedoch lächelte lediglich sanft.

„Hallo, Brian."

„Anna," sagte er schließlich, wenn er auch sichtlich damit kämpfen musste zu verstehen was hier vor sich ging. „Du bist – aufgewacht."

„Das bin ich," sagte sie freundlich. Harry verzog irritiert die Augenbraue. War das deren ernst? Höfliche, unbedeutende Floskeln?

„Dir geht es... gut?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Den Umständen entsprechend etwas schwach," antwortete sie sanft. „Sonst aber gut, ja."

„Dann war Sirius schon hier mit diesem Dhschoara?"

Wieder wurde die Tür des Büro's aufgerissen, diesmal jedoch stürmten mehrere gleichzeitig herein. Alle wandten sich den Neuankömmlingen zu, welche so wie Brian gerade auch sehr abrupt bei ihnen zum stehen kamen. Es waren Sirius, Remus und ein weiterer Zauberer, den Harry noch nie gesehen hatte. Müsste er raten würde er sagen, es war der Dhschoara Shajillé.

„Anna?" sagte der Zauberer verblüfft. „Ich dachte, du liegst im sterben?"

Sirius und Remus runzelten verwirrt die Stirn und hatten die Hexe eindringlich und nach einer Erklärung fordernd angesehen. Brian hingegen blinzelte kurz und wandte sich dann an Harry.

„Die Antwort ist also nein. Sirius war noch nicht mit dem Dhschoara hier."

Er wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen als den Freund unangenehm anzulächeln und zu schweigen. Er hoffte einfach mal, dass White die Situation schon irgendwie klären würde.

„Deine Tochter kam dir zuvor," sagte die Schulleiterin sehr zu Harry's Missfallen. Hatte er ihr nicht Minuten zuvor noch mitgeteilt, dass Lyssa Ärger bekam, wenn andere mitbekamen, dass sie da war?

„Tochter?" wiederholten Sirius und Remus simultan. Prompt blickten die beiden den Dhschoara überrascht an, doch der schüttelte lediglich frustriert den Kopf.

„Ich hatte ihr verboten zu gehen."

„Nun, ich bin froh, dass sie gekommen ist," sagte White sanft und wickelte sich simultan in ihren Umhang ein. Sie fror ein wenig und wollte sich wärmen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns im Diesseits sonst noch mal wiedergetroffen hätten."

Der Zauberer seufzte, nickte dann jedoch einsichtig.

„In der Tat. Das sehe ich an deiner Aura. Ich wäre zu spät gekommen."

„Du hast eine Tochter?!" fragte Sirius ungläubig. „ _Du_ hast eine Tochter?"

„Du hast einen Sohn," entgegnete dieser verständnislos. „Wer im Glashaus sitzt sollte nicht mit Steinen werfen."

„Woher?" setzte Sirius verdutzt an, aber Shajillé schmunzelte amüsiert.

„Ich bin ein _Dhschoara_. Ein sehr guter sogar. Die Aura des jungen Zauberers hier entstand eindeutig aus deiner und Anna's."

„Egal," sagte Sirius jedoch. „Ich sitz nicht im Glashaus. Das hier ist was ganz anderes."

„Warum? Weil Elle und Ich nie hätten gemeinsam ein Kind zeugen dürfen? Es ist passiert, Sirius. Wo die Liebe eben hinfällt. Was glaubst du, warum ich die letzten Jahre untergetaucht bin? Damit unsere Tochter in Sicherheit bleibt. Ich bringe meine Tochter in große Gefahr, wenn Spencer von ihr erfährt.

Und du sitzt im Glashaus, weil es mit deinem Sohn und dem dunklen Lord nicht anders ist."

„Nur dass Voldemort nicht mein oder Anna's Vater ist!" bellte er entrüstet. Shajillé hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um etwas zu erwidern, da hinderte ihn das auffällige Räuspern von White daran und sowohl er als auch Sirius wandten sich ihr zu. Sie deutete sehr auffällig mit ihrem Blick neben die Männer, wo Brian stand.

„Verzeihung," sagte Shajillé höflich und reichte sowohl Brian als auch Harry die Hand. „Shajillé Parc. Du bist Sirius' und Anna's Sohn."

„Brian."

„Und du bist eindeutig Harry Potter. Ich denke, es gibt mittlerweile niemand, der dich nicht erkennt."

Harry verzog eine Grimasse, schüttelte aber dennoch die Hand des Zauberers, denn obgleich er diese Floskeln zu genüge kannte und es ihn auch langweilte, Shajillé schien ihn mit ehrlichem Respekt zu behandeln.

„Keine Sorge," sagte White sanft nachdem sich der Dhschoara wieder der Hexe zugewandt hatte. „Das Wissen über die Existenz eurer Tochter wird diesen Raum nicht verlassen."

„Danke," sagte er ernst.

„Sei nicht zu hart zu ihr, weil sie dir den Gehorsam verweigert hat. Es war für eine gute Tat."

Er lachte kurz amüsiert auf.

„Ist das die Rechtfertigung für jeden Unsinn, denn die Sprösslinge treiben?" Dabei hatte Shajillé durchaus einen flüchtigen Blick Richtung Brian und Harry geworfen, sich dann aber White genähert. Er musterte sie einen Moment lang sehr genau und nickte schließlich beruhigend.

„Sieht aus als ob es für mich hier nichts mehr zu tun gäbe."

„Deine Tochter ist sehr talentiert," sagte White freundlich. Er nickte zustimmend.

„Ja, leider."

„Das erklärt mir natürlich, warum ihr vor 16 Jahren doch keine Kooperation mehr mit uns eingehen wolltet," sagte Sirius nachdenklich. Shajillé nickte betrübt.

„Ja, wegen Lyssa. Elle und Ich beschlossen, dass es besser war, wenn sie zu ihrem Vater zurückkehrt und so tut als sei alles in Ordnung und ich mit unserer Tochter verschwinde."

„Heißt das, Elle hat ihre Tochter all die Jahre nicht aufwachsen sehen?" fragte Remus fassungslos. Shajillé nickte erneut tief betroffen.

„Wir konnten es nicht riskieren. Spencer hätte es sonst bemerkt. Sie sahen sich das ein oder andere Mal, wenn wir uns sicher waren, dass keine Gefahr bestand. Das war's aber auch schon. Vor wenigen Monaten dann wollten wir es riskieren. Um Lyssa's Willen. Sie ist viel zu stark und ich bin mir sicher, Spencer und die anderen Dhschoaras werden bald von ihr wissen. Sobald ihre Fähigkeiten sich nicht mehr vor ihnen verstecken lassen."

„Okay," stimmte Sirius schließlich zu. „Du hast recht. Wir sitzen beide in dem Scheißhaus."

„Glashaus," verbesserten Brian, Harry und Remus ihn gleichzeitig. White lächelte amüsiert, wandte sich dann aber an Shajille.

„Elle ist nicht aufgetaucht bei dem verabredeten Treffen."

„Lyssa wurde krank. Hatte eine Vorahnung. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht und so lief Elle weg von ihrem Vater, um bei ihr und mir sein zu können."

„Er weiß aber immer noch nichts von ihr?" fragte Remus vorsichtig. Shajillé nickte mit finsterem Blick.

„Elle ist also wieder bei ihm?" fragte White, aber der Dhschoara schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie versteckt sich. Wir wissen nicht weiter. Egal, was ich tue – Alles, was ich für uns drei sehe ist Dunkelheit. Das habt ihr gerade doch auch wieder mitgekriegt? Spencer kocht selbst jetzt noch vor Zorn mit mir."

Sirius und Remus nickten, was zeigte, dass das Auffinden des Dhschoaras alles andere als friedlich abgelaufen sein musste. White sah ihn jedoch aufmunternd an.

„Wenn es eins gibt, was ich dank einer guten Freundin über die Zukunft und die Vorhersagen darüber weiß, dann das es sich ständig ändert. Vielleicht finden wir heraus, was zu tun ist, um die Dunkelheit von euch dreien zu vertreiben."

Der Dhschoara war von ihren Worten verblüfft und augenblicklich hellte sich seine Miene auf.

„Ja... Vielleicht."

„Das muss nur etwas warten. Ich habe noch etwas mit Harry unter vier Augen zu besprechen. Wenn also der Rest von euch so freundlich wärt uns diesen Moment zu geben? Shajillé, fühl dich hier bitte wie Zuhause. Ich komme auf dich zu, sobald ich kann. Remus? Bringst du ihm in ein freies Gästezimmer?"

„Sicher," sagte er sofort und schritt als Erster aus dem Raum, dicht gefolgt von Shajillé und einem etwas unzufriedenen Brian. Sirius blieb noch einen Moment und hatte sie besorgt angesehen, doch White nickte beruhigend.

„Ich bin okay," versicherte sie ihm mit einem sanften Lächeln. Er zögerte dennoch und nahm sich stattdessen Zeit sie noch mal richtig anzusehen.

„Ich hatte Angst um dich," gestand er betrübt, wissend, dass nur Harry Zeuge ihres Gespräches wurde, denn er war auch der Einzige, der den Raum nicht verlassen hatte. „Tut mir leid, dass ich ein Idiot war. Ich hätte dir vertrauen sollen. Schon wieder."

Sie lächelte nach wie vor und Harry verstand, dass White ihm damit zu verstehen gab, dass sie nicht böse mit ihm war. Auch dieses Mal nicht.

„Du wärst nicht du, wenn du dich anders verhalten hättest," sagte White und selbst jetzt schwang kein Vorwurf oder Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme mit. Harry war erleichtert, dass sie nicht stritten und er mochte es, dass die beiden einander anlächelten. Okay, nun verstand er es irgendwie, warum die beiden zusammen waren. Auf eine Weise, die andere und auch er selbst wohl nie verstehen würde, waren sie füreinander geschaffen.

Sirius schloss gerade erst die Tür hinter sich, da hatte White sich bereits wieder an Harry gewandt. „Lyssa ist so wie Brian – und auch Ich – ein Kind, das eigentlich verboten ist zu zeugen. Wenn auch hierbei nicht von der Zaubererschaft, sondern von denen, die diese Fähigkeit besitzen, selber. Dhschoaras haben allgemein alle dieselbe Fähigkeiten. Hin oder her unterscheiden sie sich von ihrer Stärke ein wenig, aber nicht sehr groß. Shajillé dagegen ist das Kind zweier Dhschoaras.

Seine Fähigkeiten übersteigen die der anderen um weiten. Er wäre der Einzige gewesen, dessen Intuition für die Seherbegabung und die Heilung so fortgeschritten und stark ist, dass er die Seele berühren kann. Eine Tatsache, die Dhschoaras nicht als etwas gutes ansehen. Sie halten es für falsch, dass man etwas so zerbrechliches anfasst.

Shajillé lebt nur deswegen noch, weil Spencer Vinegar ihn schützte. Ihm war es zu verdanken, dass die meisten nicht mal wussten, dass Shajillé ein solches Kind war. Ähnlich wie bei Brian sieht man es einem Zauberer nicht gleich an, wie er gezeugt wurde. Verschiedene Zauber jedoch enthüllen Anzeichen darauf. Wenn Dhschoaras einen Verdacht haben, zögern sie nicht einzugreifen. Shajillé ist erwachsen und ein erfahrener Kämpfer. Lyssa dagegen ist noch jung und unerfahren. Sie ist in Gefahr, sollte es herauskommen, dass auch sie die Tochter zweier Dhschoaras ist."

Harry nickte verstehend.

„Von mir erfährt niemand etwas."

„Das weiß ich," sagte sie sanft. „Aber leider ist es damit allein nicht getan. Ihre Fähigkeiten werden sich ungewöhnlich stark ausprägen, allein schon weil sie nicht nur die Tochter zweier Dhschoaras ist, sondern weil sie die Tochter eines Dhschoaras ist, der selber von zwei Dhschoaras gezeugt wurde. Das wird anderen, besonders den sehr aufmerksamen, nicht verborgen bleiben."

„Und ich nehme an, ich kann etwas dagegen tun oder sie würden nicht mit mir darüber unter vier Augen sprechen?"

„In der Tat. So wie Spencer Vinegar Shajillé lange Zeit schützen konnte, so kannst du auch Lyssa schützen."

„Uhm, okay? Und wie mach ich das?"

„Ein Schutzzauber, der ihre Aura verdeckt. Dhschoaras sehen sich die Auren anderer sehr genau an. Ihre Intuitionen leiten sie zu einem Großteil davon ab. Lyssa's Aura dürfte sehr stark ausgeprägt sein und auch ungewöhnlich hell. Mit dem Schutzzauber versteckst du es, indem du eine normale Aura um sie erzeugst."

Harry nickte nachdenklich.

„Und das muss ich tun, weil?"

„Dies gehört zu den sehr starken Schutzzauber, die nicht jeder in der magischen Bevölkerung beherrscht. Er benötigt einen Teil deiner Magie. Um eine solche Aura, wie die von Lyssa zu verstecken, braucht es sehr starke Magie."

„Gryffindor's Magie," sagte er nun nachvollziehbarer. „Aber woher weiß ich, ob ich es richtig tue?"

„Du bist nicht alleine, Harry. Dafür bin ich da, um dir zu zeigen, wie du es richtig tust," sagte White sanft und wieder spürte er die Wärme, die kurzzeitig in den letzten Tagen verschwunden war. Sie war es, die sie ihm gab. Das verstand er jetzt. Diese ungewöhnliche Wärme, Zuversicht, der Glaube, dass doch noch alles wieder gut werden könnte, dies hatte er weil Professor White hinter ihm stand.

Er nickte. Ein Lächeln kroch ihm über die Lippen.

„Ich bin froh, dass es Ihnen besser geht, Professor."

„Danke, das ist sehr nett von dir."

„Ich meinte..." sagte er auf einmal, denn ohne es zu beabsichtigen war etwas in ihm, dass es tun wollte. „Ich bin froh, dass es _dir_?... besser geht..."

Für eine Sekunde überkam ihm das Gefühl zu weit gegangen zu sein, weil es sich irgendwie fremd anfühlte, aber es verschwand als White erneut lächelte.

„Wenn wir unter uns sind, gerne," sagte sie auf eine sehr mütterliche, warmherzige Weise und er konnte gar nicht anders als ein klein wenig zu strahlen.

„Brian war hier," sagte er schließlich. Er wusste nicht, ob sie es bemerkt hatte, aber wenn nicht, so wollte er es gesagt haben. Vielleicht brachte es die drei endlich einander, denn irgendwie war es schwer für ihn zu verstehen, wie sie miteinander _nur_ kollegial umsprangen, wo sie eigentlich eine Familie waren. „Als du im sterben lagst, mein ich."

White nickte verstehend und dennoch blieb sie enttäuschenderweise ruhig.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um uns, Harry. Wir gehen mit unseren Gefühlen anders um als Jilli und du. Es braucht einfach mehr Zeit."

„Aber die hattet ihr beinahe nicht..." sagte er leise. White lächelte auch diesmal sehr sanft.

„Du hast Wichtigeres, worüber du dir Gedanken machen solltest. Sobald es mir besser geht, was möglicherweise ein wenig dauern wird, werden wir den Schutzzauber für Lyssa Parc ausführen. Bis dahin hab ich Aufgaben, die du durchgehen musst, um dich auf diesen Schutzzauber vorzubereiten.

Das alles wird sehr anstrengend, denn du darfst dein sonstiges Training nicht vernachlässigen. Deine Konzentration, der Umgang mit Gryffindor's Magie, all das musst du dennoch wiederholen und schärfen.

Konnte Brian dir beim letzten Horkrux helfen?"

Er nickte nachdenklich.

„Gut, du solltest dir nicht zu viel Zeit damit lassen sie zu zerstören. Natürlich sollte Nagini der letzte Horkrux sein, den du vernichtest, um Voldemort keinen Grund dazu zu geben noch mehr Horkruxe von sich herzustellen. Den Trinkbecher und den noch fehlenden Horkrux musst du unbedingt vorher vernichten. Am besten so schnell wie möglich."

„Weil er kurz davor steht anzugreifen?"

Er ahnte dass er recht hatte auch ohne das White ihm das bestätigte.

„Dir muss klar sein," sagte sie sehr besorgt und auch ihre Miene zeigte ihm, wie ernst es ihr war. „Wenn du nicht alle Horkruxe vorher beseitigt hast, wird es dir nichts bringen ihn zu töten. Egal, auf welche Weise. Er wird zurückkehren. Jeder, der dir etwas bedeutet, wird darunter leiden. Er wird dir jeden nehmen, der dir am Herzen liegt. Voldemort ist ein Sadist. Er wird dich nicht töten, bevor du für ihn nicht genug gelitten hast.

Der Groll geht viel zu tief zwischen euch. Nachdem du und nun sogar Jilli es abgelehnt habt ihm zu folgen, fühlt er sich in seiner Ehre gekränkt. Jemand wie Voldemort, der sich selbst einen Namen erschaffen hat und will, dass man ihn fürchtet, dem kann so etwas zum Äußersten treiben. Zu Dingen, die man keinem selbst noch so widerlichen Menschen zugetraut hätte. Voldemort wird es tun, weil er kein Mensch mehr ist. Seine Seele ist gespalten und das, was davon noch übrig ist, was er noch in sich trägt, das ist das, das sich vor dem Tod fürchtet. Das einzige, was ihn noch ansatzweise fühlen lässt.

Du hast Angst zu töten, nicht wahr?"

Es war als ob sie in diesem Moment in seine Gedanken geblickt hätte. Genau das war es nämlich, was er dachte, was er fühlte. Zu töten, war er dazu überhaupt fähig?

„Es ist dieselbe Frage, die sich dein Vater auch oft gestellt hat. Du tötest keinen Menschen, Harry. Du tötest auch kein Tier. Du verhinderst, dass etwas andere tötet, indem du Voldemort _aufhältst_. Ich sage aufhalten, weil Voldemorts Ende nicht durch den Todesfluch geschehen wird."

Er sah überrascht auf und prompt begann sein Herz wie wild zu pochen. Also musste es doch mit einer Waffe sein? Es war schon schwer genug den Basilisken mit Gryffindor's Schwert zu töten. Musste er das nun auch bei Voldemort? Ihm ein Schwert ins Herz jagen?

„Nicht?" fragte er mit trockener Kehle.

„Auch nicht mit einem Schwert," sagte sie leise und obwohl es ihn beruhigte, blickte er sie auch gleichzeitig verwirrt an. Womit dann?

„Du könntest Voldemort nicht mit dem Todesfluch töten. Dein Herz ist viel zu gut und rein, um so viel Hass zu empfinden. Ich bezweifle auch, dass du jemanden absichtlich mit einer Waffe verletzen würdest, wenn du es auch verhindern kannst.

Voldemort wird sterben, wenn du nur _überlebst_. Das ist es, wofür ich dich trainiere. Es wird kein Todesfluch sein, der ihn tötet und auch keine Waffe."

Und wieder fand Harry sich komplett überrumpelt vor. Was gab es denn dann bitte sehr noch für Möglichkeiten?

Sie atmete tief durch und sah ihm schließlich tief in die Augen.

„Harry, die erste Aufgabe, die ich dir heute mitgebe, lautet - Stelle dich auf Verluste ein," sagte White eindringlich. Es war kein Befehl, es war eine Bitte. „Wenn es passiert, darfst du nicht einfrieren. Du darfst es dich auch nicht übermannen lassen. Sirius' Tod damals hätte dich beinahe das Leben gekostet, wenn Dumbledore nicht rechtzeitig aufgetaucht wäre. Aber du warst jung und nun bist du erwachsen. Glaubst du, du bist dazu im Stande deine Fassung zu wahren und dennoch das zu tun, was du tun musst, wenn er einen von ihnen tötet? Jilli? Ginny? Hermine? Ron? Denke wirklich ausgiebig darüber nach – wie du fühlen würdest, ob du im Stande wärst dennoch rational zu handeln, lasse den Gedanken auf dich wirken und spiele nichts herab. Fasse eine Entscheidung. Es ist wichtig, dass du lernst nicht nur Gryffindor's Magie in dir zu beherrschen, sondern auch dich selbst."

* * *

Harry hatte in diesen Tagen das Gefühl als ob ihm jemand die Luft zum atmen geraubt hätte und nur wenn er alleine war, bekam er es zumindest zustande ein wenig ein und auszuatmen. Er saß auf den Ländereien, die Knie an die Brust gezogen und den Zauberstab lose in der Wiese neben sich liegend. Im Schloss lief er stets einem seiner Freunde, verkleidet als Professor White über den Weg. Ron hatte sich gar einen Scherz daraus gemacht und einem Slytherin einen tadelnden, scharfen Blick gegeben als dieser lediglich aus der Toilette kam. Panisch flüchtete derjenige sofort um die Ecke. Harry konnte darüber nicht lachen, nicht freien Herzens jedenfalls. Zu sehr belastete ihn der Gedanke einen von ihnen zu verlieren. Sich damit zu beschäftigen war das Letzte was er wollte und was meinte Anna damit, er solle eine Entscheidung fassen?

„Jilli macht sich Sorgen um dich."

Er drehte sich um und sah Brian, der direkt hinter ihm stand. Harry sprang auf die Beine, so dass die beiden Freunde auf Augenhöhe standen.

„Und ich mag es nicht, sie so besorgt zu sehen. Anna erzählte uns von dem Schutzzauber, den du ausführen wirst... Und mir außerdem von eurem _restlichen_ Gespräch. Meinte, dass du etwas Beistand bei der Entscheidungsfindung gebrauchen könntest."

„Entscheidungsfindung?" wiederholte Harry Stirnrunzelnd. „Also verstehst du, was sie damit meint?"

„Nah," sagte der Freund schmunzelnd. „Aber dafür ist der Beistand auch nicht gedacht."

Dazu schüttelte er nur den Kopf und beschloss nicht weiter darauf einzugehen.

„Du kennst ihn?" fragte Harry schließlich. „Den Schutzzauber mein ich."

Brian kräuselte die Lippen und wippte mit dem Kopf hin und her.

„Wirst schon hinkriegen. Kommt halt auf die Stärke an, wie gut er am Ende wirkt. Schätz Anna will eben sicher gehen, dass du stark genug bist, wenn ihr das macht."

„Ihr habt also miteinander geredet?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. Brian lehnte sich lässig am Baum an und schmunzelte.

„Natürlich reden wir. Wie soll man sich sonst verständigen, wenn man miteinander arbeitet? Ich schätze aber, das war es nicht, was du gemeint hast."

„Und?" begann Harry erneut. Was ihm die Luft zum atmen nahm war nicht nur die ganze Sache mit Voldemort oder der Gedanke an den Tod eines seiner Freunde. Die Situation von Sirius und seiner Familie trug ebenfalls ihren Teil dazu bei. Er hoffte, dass sich das wenigstens in der nächsten Zeit endlich klären würde. Hatten sie denn wirklich selbst jetzt noch nicht eingesehen, dass Zeit etwas war, was keiner von ihnen zu genüge hatte?

„Erinnerst du dich daran, was ich dir neulich Abend sagte? Was ich höre, wenn ich auf einen Dementor treffe?"

Harry nickte.

„Wenn ich und Anna beieinander stehen, klingt das Echo nach. Selbst wenn ich bei Sirius stehe. Dasselbe. Das Echo ihrer Schreie klingt in meinen Ohren nach."

Brian lachte trocken.

„Ich bin zu kaputt, um ihr Sohn zu sein, Harry. Ich dachte Anfangs, ich könnte es, aber ich kann es nicht. Es wird niemals so kommen, dass wir eine heile Familie werden. Es ist einfach zu spät dafür. Das ist Voldemort's Werk.

Ich weiß, es gibt da eine Prophezeiung und es heißt, dass du ihn töten musst. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich es nicht ebenfalls versuche, wenn ich die Gelegenheit dazu bekomme."

Brian drückte sich vom Baum weg und war dabei wieder ins Schloss zu gehen, da drehte er sich noch mal zu ihm um.

„Jilli macht sich Sorgen um dich. Ich weiß, durch dieses Chaos musst du alleine durch und die Entscheidung fällen. Du hast gerade das Gefühl als ob alles auf dich einkracht. Hab ich auch oft. Der Unterschied ist: Du hast deine Freunde und deine Schwester, die sich zu dir stürzen, um die Brocken aufzuhalten. Es ist sehr undankbar ihnen dabei den Rücken zuzudrehen und sie zu ignorieren. Egal, was kommt. Die Bande jetzt auszuschließen, um allein mit dem Gedanken klar zu kommen einen von ihnen sterben zu sehen – das ist das Letzte was du tun solltest. Du kannst eine Entscheidung fällen und sie dennoch wie Freunde behandeln statt wie Ballast. Wollte ich nur mal gesagt haben."

Harry sah dem Freund eine Weile lang nach während dieser zurück ins Schloss schlenderte. Natürlich wusste Harry, dass sie ihn alle unterstützten und dabei nicht gerade wenig Kraft aufwandten. Das machte die Situation jedoch nicht besser. Er ertrug es einfach nicht zu wissen, dass er den Tod von einem von ihnen verarbeiten sollen muss. Es musste einen Weg geben... Es musste einfach. Harry schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und rannte zurück ins Schloss zum Wasserspeier. Wieder betrat er das Büro ohne anzuklopfen. White stand vor ihrem Schreibtisch mit dem Rücken ihm zugewandt und dem Blick an die Wand gerichtet dar.

„Es muss einen Weg geben," sagte Harry entschlossen. Sie drehte sich um und beide starrten einander mit festem Blick an. „Es muss einen Weg geben Voldemort daran zu hindern einen von ihnen zu töten. Bisher haben sie doch auch überlebt?"

White seufzte und schüttelte mit bedauerndem Ausdruck den Kopf.

„Es war leichter als du mich noch verachtet hast," sagte sie traurig. „Wenn du mit dem Verlust von einem nicht umgehen kannst, wirst du alle verlieren, die du liebst."


	43. Chapter 43

Mit viel Verspätung - das nächste Kapitel ^^

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Hallou =)

Yap, mir wurde zwar im Studium die Grundlagen mitgegeben, aber das Verfeinern war mir überlassen. Wenn man jetzt 3 oder 5 Jahre als Programmierer arbeitet, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob mich zum Beispiel Allianz oder so einfach in eine Wima Position einstellen würde. Die würden mich wohl wenn dann eher in den IT Bereich stecken, obgleich sie viele Wima's einstellen. Genauso schwer kann ich nach 3 bis 5 Jahren als Wima als Informatiker in ner Firma einsteigen. Mir würde die Erfahrung in der Programmierung fehlen und das ist wesentlich schwerer, wo ständig neues in dem Bereich kommt. Ich komm ja schon jetzt kaum nach und war am WE wirklich froh ein wenig Hilfe zu haben. Da standen Dinge in der Stellenbeschreibung, wo bei mir lauter Fragezeichen erschienen. Nach einer Erklärung war's dann mehr – Müst, ich hab noch nie auch nur mit einem davon gearbeitet! Allerdings meinte der Freund, ich solle mich dennoch bewerben. Er konnte es am Anfang auch nicht.

Ne, bin nicht drauf angewiesen und brauch es auch nicht sofort. Aber ist halt ne Sicherheit, wenn man nen Job hat. Der Mensch ist dann auch ruhiger, wenn er einen geregelten Ablauf hat statt durcheinander und Unentschlossenheit. So jobbe ich halt nur ab und zu und warte auf Reaktionen auf meine Bewerbungen.

Würde denen jeder raten XD Machen die nur nicht, weiß der Geier warum. Die Temperaturen zur Zeit sind schon übelst warm. Ich mein, ich genieße das warme Wetter so gut es geht, beschweren bringt eh nichts, aber mich graust es dann doch vor dem Sommer, wenn es noch heißer wird. Die 30 Grad zur Zeit sind schon heftig, wenn man im Auto sitzt, dass keine Klimaanlage hat =.=

Och, Lilli hätte damit leben können, schließlich war sie auch für den Schutzzauber damals. Sie war ja auch einverstanden damit gewesen ein unpassendes Hochzeitskleid anzuziehen, hihi. Begeistert wäre sie nicht, aber wenn es wirklich nicht anders ginge, hätte sie das mit sich machen lassen. Anna genoss es nur die beiden aufzuziehen.

Yap, James hat Elle nach diesem Tag noch mal getroffen. Etwa 3 Jahre später was zur jetzigen Zeit in CofX spielt.

Und ebenfalls yap, die gute Freundin, von der Anna spricht, ist Talya. Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, wo ich ihr Ende setze. CofX oder doch erst hier oder gar nicht. X.x

Anna wäre auch so nicht lange böse mit Harry oder Sirius gewesen. Sie konnte auch nie lange böse mit James sein, egal was er bei ihr schon verbrochen hatte.

Hehe, ja, Sirius hat erreicht was er wollte XD

Bevor ich mit der Story begonnen habe, hatte ich mir das zwischen ihnen sehr oft vorgestellt bzw. zwischen Anna und Brian. In jedem Szenario fiel es mir schwer sie als eine heile Familie zu sehen. Brian hat beide erst kennengelernt als er bereits erwachsen war und für Anna wie auch jetzt Sirius ist das Wissen, was da passiert ist, nicht so leicht zu verarbeiten. Wenn sie genug verarbeitet haben, was ein wenig Zeit miteinander benötigt, werden sie am Ende, so ist es zur Zeit jedenfalls vorgesehen, aufeinander zugehen und auch endlich als Familie dastehen. Natürlich ist Brian auch seine Adoptivfamilie sehr wichtig, aber er weiß auch, dass seine richtigen Eltern ihn nicht freiwillig weggegeben haben, sondern er ihnen gestohlen wurde. Die Sache ist also durchaus ein wenig anders, weswegen er es auch zumindest versucht sich ihnen zu nähern.

Thx fürs liebe Review =) Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 43 – The good behind the bad I

Die Osterferien neigten sich dem Ende zu und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis die Schule wieder randvoll mit allen Schülern sein würde und es genauso laut und Tumultartig vor sich geht wie eh und je. Harry wollte die ruhige Zeit genießen so gut es ging – nicht mehr alleine. Brian hatte recht. Seine Freunde und seine Schwester hatten es nicht verdient von ihm ignoriert und verstoßen zu werden, gleich mit was er zu kämpfen hatte.

Wann immer sie konnten saßen sie alle beisammen und überlegten sich, wie man besser an Zutaten ran käme oder wie man Zutaten miteinander tauschen könnte. Bisher hatten sie es erst geschafft den Trank auf 8 Woche Brauzeit runterzuschrauben.

Dass Brian mit Hermine und Jilli oft unendlich diskutierte war unvermeidbar. In einer ihrer endlosen Diskussionen an einem ruhigen Fleck auf den Ländereien tauchte überraschenderweise sehr plötzlich Kaylar hinter allen aus der Phowlyris Ebene auf, verursachte dabei der halben Mannschaft fast einen Herzinfarkt, und klärte schließlich alle auf, dass _Eierschalenweiß_ entgegen Brian's Aussage nicht immer dasselbe war wie weiß.

Gemächlich, als ob es ganz normal wäre, dass man mal eben aus dem Nichts auftaucht, alle dabei erschreckt und wieder verschwindet, schritt die Phowlyris seelenruhig und elegant durch die Wiese hindurch von ihnen weg – nicht ohne, dass Brian ihr schmunzelnd nachblickte, wenn auch seine Augen mehr an ihrem Hintern hafteten als auf ihren ganzen Körper. Er pfiff ihr nach, aber die Phowlyris hatte ihn ignoriert und war ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen weitergesschritten. Dass sie dennoch erfreut lächelte, weil es ihr gefiel, konnte nur keiner von ihnen sehen.

Jilli wandte sich mit fassungslosem Blick an Brian.

„Kannst du deine Freundin nicht dazu bringen das zu unterlassen? Das nächste Mal könnte ich mich sonst aus Versehen wieder in Luft auflösen."

Er zuckte verdutzt zurück.

„ _Ich_ soll sie dazu bringen? Ich kann meine Freundin nicht mal dazu bringen mir recht zu geben! Weiß ist weiß! Ob nun Eierschale oder Wolkenweiß. Weiß ist weiß!"

Jilli lachte kopfschüttelnd.

„Und deine Tränke gingen bisher wirklich noch nie daneben?!" neckte sie schmunzelnd.

Tage später, es waren die letzten freien Tage bevor die Osterferien zu Ende gehen würden, saßen die Freunde in der relativ leeren Bibliothek und diskutierten flüsternd über eine neue Verkürzungsmöglichkeit.

„Das funktioniert nicht," sagte Jilli so leise wie möglich, damit sie nicht wieder von der Bibliothekarin ermahnt wurden.

„Was soll schon großartig passieren?" entgegen Brian nicht ganz so leise.

„Dass der Trank unwirksam wird zum Beispiel?" sagte Hermine im selben leisen Ton wie auch Jilli.

„Kommt schon, Mädels!" sagte Brian entnervt.

Harry, Ginny und Ron wechselten ihre Blicke zwischen den Dreien als ob sie ihnen beim Ping Pong spielen zusehen würden, wobei Brian auf der einen Seite stand und Hermine und Jilli auf der anderen. Eigentlich waren es hauptsächlich die drei Freunde, die wirklich diskutierten. Harry, Ginny und Ron gaben nur, wenn sie gefragt wurden, ihre Meinung ab – meistens ein: _Ja, find ich auch_ oder _Nein, glaub ich auch nicht_.

„Das sind beides Kräuter mit derselben Wirkung. Der Zusatz könnte höchstens Warzen verursachen – das fällt nun eh nicht mehr auf bei Anna."

Hermine und Jilli starrten ihn beide entrüstet an und waren drauf und dran ihm den Kopf für diesen Kommentar abzureißen, hätte er nicht bereits weitergesprochen.

„Dafür müssen wir nicht 2 Monate warten, um an die Zutat ranzukommen. Du wolltest eine Substitution. Hier ist sie."

„Ich wiederhole -" zischte Jilli fest. „Das funktioniert nicht. Der Zusatz setzt die Wirkung der Wurzeln aus, die ebenfalls für den Trank gebraucht werden."

„Und es verstärkt die Wirkung der Knolle und zwar im Überdruss!" sagte Hermine.

Brian rollte entnervt die Augen. Da waren sie schon soweit gekommen und nun scheiterte es an lediglich einer kleinen Zutat, die länger zum blühen brauchte?

„Phönixkristallpulver," flüsterte eine weibliche Stimme in der Nähe.

„Phönixkristallpulver?" wiederholte Brian nachdenklich. Er, Hermine und Jilli tauschten einen kurzen Blick miteinander aus und auf einmal strahlten alle Drei als hätten sie endlich die Lösung schlechthin.

„Das ist genial!" sagten sie simultan.

„Das neutralisiert die Zusatzwirkung der Wurzel!" sagte Hermine begeistert. „Und es schwächt gleichzeitig die Stärkung der Knolle!"

„Warum sind wir nicht schon vorher darauf gekommen?" fragte Brian nachdenklich. Jilli runzelte die Stirn und sah gleichfalls aus als ob sie angestrengt überlegen musste.

„Oh nein!" sagte Hermine plötzlich. „Phönixkristallpulver? Das kriegt man doch nicht einfach so her, weil es nur alle 25 Jahre einmal auftaucht und dann auch nur für einige Jahre aufbewahrbar bleibt. Wir sind in der Mitte und es gibt doch gar kein Phönixkristallpulver zur Zeit."

Alle in der Runde stöhnten und ließen wieder die Köpfe hängen. Und dann – als ob es ihnen erst jetzt klar wurde, sahen alle wieder misstrauisch auf und wandten sich zur Seite, von wo der Vorschlag kam.

Da stand die blonde, junge Dhschoara Lyssa hinter einem Bücherregal und lugte mehr oder weniger zwischen einer dicken Bücherlücke sehr scheu mit ihren dunkelblauen Augen hervor.

„Hi," sagte sie peinlich berührt.

„Hi," sagte Harry überrascht.

„Hi?" sagte Brian irritiert.

„Hi," sagte Lyssa Richtung Brian, immer noch peinlich berührt.

„Hi," sagte Jilli und sah Harry um eine Erklärung suchend an.

„Hi," sagte Lyssa Richtung Jilli, nicht mehr ganz so peinlich berührt sondern eher bewundernd und erfreut, dass sie angesprochen wurde.

„Hi," sagte Hermine freundlich.

„Hi!" sagte Lyssa ebenfalls freundlich und strahlte.

„Hi," sagte Ginny amüsiert.

„Hi!" sagte Lyssa lachend.

„Hi?" sagte Ron und sah ziemlich verwundert alle in der Runde an.

„Hi?" sagte Lyssa in seine Richtung und lächelte immer noch freudig.

„PSCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" zischte Madam Pince.

„Schuldigung," murmelten die Mädels und Harry sofort. Brian hingegen zuckte amüsiert den Mundwinkel. Weit und breit war eigentlich kein anderer Schüler, den sie hätten stören können – wenn nicht gerade Wände sich darüber beklagen konnten, dass man sich zu laut unterhielt. Kaum, dass die Bibliothekarin weg war, wandte er sich wieder Lyssa zu, die sich selbst jetzt nicht vom Fleck gerührt hatte.

„Wer bist du?"

„Ich... ehm... bin..."

Nichts.

„Lyssa," sagte Harry schließlich und sah Brian vielsagend an. „ _Shajillè's Lyssa_."

„Ah," machte der verstehend. „ _Shajillé's Lyssa_."

„ _Shajillé's Lyssa_ wie _Dhschoara Shajillé's Lyssa_?" vermutete Jilli vorsichtig. Harry und Brian antworteten nicht und das war aussagend genug. Sie lächelte, wandte sich der jungen Hexe zu und deutete ihr an sich zu ihnen zu gesellen. Das tat sie auch sehr vorsichtig und langsam.

„Hi," sagte sie als sie sich zu ihnen stellte.

„Hi," sagte Jilli lächelnd.

„Hi," sagte Lyssa erneut und hatte sich lächelnd Brian zugewandt.

„Hi?" sagte der verwirrt.

„Hi," sagte Lyssa und wandte sich Ron zu.

„Hi?" sagte der genauso irritiert.

„Lyssa," sagte Harry bevor sie weiter jeden von ihnen erneut begrüßen konnte. „Einmal reicht."

„Oh..." machte sie eingeschüchtert und lief rot an. „Tut mir leid."

„Nein, nein," sagte er sofort. „Das war kein Vorwurf. Uhm..."

„Oh... Tut mir leid," sagte sie erneut. Ron gluckste amüsiert. Ginny bekam Mitleid mit Lyssa, stand daher auf und stellte sich zu ihr hin, damit sie nicht so alleine und ausgeschlossen in der Gegend herumstand.

„Dein Vorschlag mit dem Phönixkristallpulver war wirklich gut. Es bringt uns nur leider nichts, weil wir da nicht ran kommen. Woher wusstest du, wonach wir suchen?"

„Ich las mir ein Buch dort durch und ihr seid... _sehr hörbar_."

Jilli und Hermine warfen einen dämlichen Blick zu Brian, doch der grinste breit.

„Es ist nur Lyssa!" verteidigte er sich gespielt beleidigt. „Sie weiß eh schon alles. Wisst schon Dhschoara und Hellsehr und so."

„Dhschoaras sind keine Hellseher," sagte Jilli empört.

„Egal," winkte er jedoch ab und wandte sich der jungen Hexe zu. „Vielleicht hast du noch ein anderen Vorschlag, der helfen könnte? Offenbar weißt du ja, woran wir gerade hängen?"

„Ich hätte es... Also... Phönixkristallpulver," sagte Lyssa leise. Jilli und Brian hüpften so schnell von ihren Stühlen auf, dass Lyssa zusammenzuckte und sich halb hinter Ginny versteckte. Diese warf kurz einen verwunderten Blick zurück zu Lyssa, dann wandte sie sich Hilfesuchend an alle anderen. Sie war ja ziemlich schnell jemanden's Schutzschild geworden.

„Was meinst du mit du hättest es?" fragte Brian laut.

„PSCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" zischte Madam Pince erneut, diesmal eindeutig feindseliger.

„Schuldigung," sagte Brian freundlich, aber nur, damit sie schnell wieder das Weite suchte. Er wandte sich zurück an Lyssa und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Der Kopf der jungen Dhschoara war mittlerweile rot wie eine unglaublich reife Tomate.

„Was meinst du mit du hättest es?" wiederholte er in einem angemesseneren, leiseren Tonfall.

„N-Nun," flüsterte sie schüchtern und hatte immer wieder mal Blicke mit Harry und Ginny getauscht als ob sie beide damit bat einzuschreiten falls ihr jemand an die Gurgel sprang.

„Keine Sorge," sagte Harry mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. „Brian sieht nur aus wie ein Tyrann. Er tut niemanden was."

Immer noch ziemlich unsicher nickte Lyssa jedoch zaghaft, ihr panischer Blick ließ allerdings nicht nach.

„Es ist richtig, dass man nur alle 25 Jahre an das Kristallpulver herankommt, weil auch nur der eine Ort und Zeit bekannt ist, wo sich die Phönixe treffen. Das Kristallpulver selber entsteht schließlich, wenn mehrere Phönixe aufeinandertreffen. Mein Vater und Ich waren jedoch dazu im Stande zu sehen, wo sie sich auch wann anders treffen. Es sind dann weniger und daher unauffälliger, aber – so kamen wir an das magische Pulver heran und haben es auch immer eingesammelt, wenn wir konnten. Es hat so starke Heilkräfte, dass wir es nicht ins Nichts versickern lassen wollten und daher... uhm... hätten... wir... es..."

Jilli strahlte und sah von Lyssa zurück zu Harry.

„Wir können den Trank tatsächlich in 4 Wochen fertig brauen," sagte sie erleichtert und lachte glücklich. Harry, Brian, Hermine, eigentlich jeder von ihnen freute sich mit ihr und strahlten gleichfalls über das ganze Gesicht.

* * *

Um Madam Pince nicht gegen sich aufzubringen hatten sie sich alle aus der Bibliothek verzogen und zum Essen in die Große Halle begeben. Hier und da saßen bereits einige Schüler und Lehrer, sonst war es auch hier immer noch sehr ruhig. Ginny fand Lyssa so interessant, dass sie fast die ganze Zeit mit ihr sprach und mehr von ihr und ihrer Herkunft wissen wollte. Hermine beteiligte sich zwar an ihrem Gespräch, versuchte aber möglichst neutral zu bleiben und nicht zu sehr über Lyssa's Fähigkeiten zu urteilen. Sie selbst war noch immer von Trelawney, der Lehrerin für Wahrsagen aus der dritten Klasse, vorbelastet gewesen, versuchte aber angestrengt das nicht auf Lyssa abfärben zu lassen.

„Weißt du," begann Jilli an Harry gewandt, um nicht weiter Ginny, Lyssa und Hermine zu beobachten. „Eigentlich ist es gut, dass Sirius, Remus und Kingsley davon wissen. Sirius kann Anna viel leichter dazu bringen den Trank zu trinken und wenn es so viele wissen wird sie sich nicht mehr weigern."

„Ich glaub nicht, dass sie sich vorher geweigert hätte," sagte er jedoch mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. Er hätte es zwar nicht beschwören können, schließlich kannte Jilli die Professorin wesentlich länger und besser als er. Von dem, was er bisher von ihr mitgekriegt hatte, hielt er sie jedoch nicht für eine Person, die gerne schnell sterben wollte. Erst recht nicht, wenn das verhindern durch ein Trank möglich war, der von jemanden gebraut wurde, den man gern hatte.

„Wie geht es ihr?" fragte Jilli zaghaft und Harry kam nicht umhin verwundert eine Grimasse zu ziehen. Es brauchte keine Frage, damit seine Schwester wusste, was er damit bezweckte.

„Ich war noch nicht bei ihr seitdem sie aufgewacht ist," gestand sie schließlich verdrießlich. „Zum einen zu beschäftigt mit dem Trank... und zum anderen..." Sie kräuselte ihre Lippen und zog eine schiefe Grimasse. „Wir haben noch nicht darüber gesprochen... Ich... der Trank... Ich weiß nicht, worauf ich mich einstellen soll..."

Brian gluckste vergnügt, woraufhin Harry nun ihn verwundert ansah. Was gab es da zu glucksen?

„Hast du nun Panik, dass sie dir den Kopf deswegen abreißt oder dass du ihr den Kopf abreißen könntest, weil sie keine Luftsprünge machte?"

„Niemand reißt irgendwem hier den Kopf ab," sagte Jilli fest. Ihr weiterhin scheuer Blick zeigte nur das genaue Gegenteil. Brian hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. „Sie war nur nie da, wenn ich mal in der Nähe war, um sie zu besuchen..."

„Sie ist bei Shajillé," erklärte Brian die seltene Anwesenheit der Schulleiterin in ihrem eigenen Büro. „Sie ist ziemlich oft bei Shajillé im Gästeabteil. Ist euch aufgefallen, dass in der letzten Woche verdammt viele Mitglieder vom Orden hier ein und aus gingen? Ich mein, normal sind da vielleicht zwei oder drei am Tag. Vorgestern waren es sieben. Oder bilde ich mir das nur ein?"

Jilli und Harry tauschten einen unangenehmen Blick und dass dieser Brian nicht entging hätte beiden klar sein müssen.

„Was?" fragte er misstrauisch, aber beide schüttelten nur den Kopf.

„Nichts," antworteten sie gleichzeitig und möglichst gleichgültig.

Natürlich verdächtigte keiner von beiden Brian, geschweige denn Hermine, Ron oder Ginny, aber je weniger von der Existenz eines Verräters wussten, umso weniger Unruhe verursachte dies unter allen Beteiligten. Und wie Anna zu Sirius und Remus schon sagte, sobald einer von ihnen davon wusste, würden sie ihr Verhalten ändern und der Verräter könnte davon Wind kriegen und sich dem anpassen. Es war klüger nichts zu sagen und es für sich zu behalten.

Nach dem Essen hatten sich Hermine und Ginny die Zeit genommen, Lyssa ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten und sie in die Zauberer und Muggelwelt einzuführen. Es stellte sich nämlich heraus, dass Lyssa ihr ganzes Leben lang kaum andere Zauberer und Hexen getroffen hatte und Hogwarts und die Gruppe die ersten in einer Ewigkeit war, mit denen sie interagierte. Sie hatte auch nie eine Schule besucht und wurde nur von ihren Eltern unterrichtet. (Weder Lyssa, noch Harry oder Brian sagte, dass Lyssa das Kind _zweier_ Dhschoaras war.)

Harry, Ron, Jilli und Brian hingegen schritten gemeinsam zurück Richtung Bibliothek, um die letzten Feinheiten für den Trank abzurunden. Hagrid kam ihnen entgegen und winkte heiter.

„Hey, ihr kleinen Racker," sagte er zu den Vieren. Die Jungs schmunzelten. Klein war wohl das Letzte, was sie alle waren – zumindest von ihrem Alter.

„Wohin des Weges?" fragte Brian.

„Professor White," war die simple Antwort. „Muss auch weiter. Bin auch so schon spät dran. Also, haltet die Ohren steif und eure Köpfe aus dem Ärger raus. Besucht mich mal wieder!"

Pfeifend schritt er weiter während die vier stehen blieben und ihm hinterher blickten.

„Orden?" warf Brian in die Runde. Wieder tauschten Jilli und Harry einen Blick miteinander aus. Es reichte, damit sie wussten was im anderen vor sich ging. Jilli nickte ihm zu und so nickte auch Harry verstehend. Brian gehörte zu den klügsten Menschen, die beide kannten und er würde sich bestimmt zu verhalten wissen. Ron hatte doch kaum etwas mit den meisten Mitgliedern zu tun und würde schon nicht auffallen, um das Misstrauen des Verräters zu wecken.

„Anna glaubt, es gibt einen Verräter im Orden," sagte Harry schließlich leise nachdem er sicher gegangen war, dass sich kein anderer Schüler in ihrer Nähe aufhielt. Ron's Kinnlade war herabgefallen und Panik breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus. Auch Brian's Miene ließ die Überraschung erkennen.

„Wie jetzt?" sagte Brian irritiert.

„Na ja," setzte Harry für eine Erklärung an und verzog unangenehm eine Grimasse. „Sie glaubt, dass alles zu gut läuft und jemand im Orden alle manipuliert und eigene Ziele verfolgt. Deswegen -"

„Das mein ich nicht," fiel ihm Brian ins Wort und winkte ab. Nun war es an Harry überrascht zu sein. „Das mit dem Verräter ist klar. Aber seit wann nennst _du_ sie Anna? Bisher war es doch immer Professor White oder White."

„Stimmt," sagte Jilli und hatte sich ihrem Bruder ebenfalls mit angenehm verwunderten Blick zugewandt. Genauso tat es auch Ron und alle drei grinsten breit. „Duzt ihr euch etwa?"

„Err – ja..." sagte er kurz und versuchte das ganze so gut es ging wegzulächeln. Er wandte sich mit ernster Miene zurück an Brian. „Was meinst du mit: _Das mit dem Verräter ist klar_?"

Der Freund gluckste amüsiert.

„Na, dass das eben klar war. Also nicht klar klar, aber klar. Jetzt zumindest. Ich mein, wenn man bedenkt, was in der letzten Zeit alles hätte schief laufen müssen, aber es nicht tat. Als wir Aufträge für Dumbledore erledigten kamen wir nie mit so nem blauen Auge davon.

Wir hatten wirklich sehr viel Glück und das ziemlich oft. Als ob wir vorher schon wussten, was Voldemort tun würde – nur dass wir es nicht wussten. Wir waren nur zufälligerweise vorher da und konnten ihm so ins Handwerk pfuschen.

Mir schoss es auch schon durch die Gedanken, dass da etwas nicht stimmen kann oder unsere Schutzengel müssten wirklich verdammt aufmerksam und fleißig sein. Erklärt mir jetzt aber auch, warum so viele aus dem Orden hier ein und ausgehen. Shajillé Parc soll sie sich ansehen, um zu prüfen, bei wem etwas nicht stimmt."

„Können Dhschoaras das?" fragte Ron verwirrt. „Ich dachte, sie sind eher wie Zentauren oder Wahrsager. Aber jemanden ansehen und sagen können, dass der ein Verräter ist?"

Brian lächelte mild.

„Normale Dhschoaras nicht. Da hast du recht, dass sie ähnlich wie Zentauren oder Wahrsager sind. Shajillé Parc ist aber kein normaler Dhschoara. Er kann Auren stärker wahrnehmen und sieht dadurch auch mehr. Abnormalitäten, was dem normalen Auge nicht mal auffallen würde. Ich frag mich, ob sie schon mehr wissen..."

Brian warf einen vielsagenden Blick Richtung Jilli, doch die junge Hexe machte lediglich ein ertapptes, unschuldiges Gesicht.

„Was?" fragte sie verwirrt. Als Harry begriff, worauf sein Freund hinaus wollte, blickte auch er seine Schwester vielsagend an.

„Okay," sagte sie nach wie vor irritiert. „Ich bin nicht Anna und kann keine Gedanken lesen. Was geht in euren Köpfen vor sich?"

„Wie viele Personen kannst du in nem Flug zum lauschen mitnehmen?" fragte Harry und prompt hatte sich die Miene seiner Schwester gewandelt. Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Sirius und Remus sagten, sie würden Fenster nun abschließen. Schon vergessen? Es gibt keine Möglichkeit mehr zu lauschen. Außerdem, vielleicht ist das auch das Beste? Das ist deren Sache, was sie da tun und was los ist. Nicht unsere... Nein... Solange ihr keine Möglichkeit seht anders zu lauschen... Die Fenster sind bestimmt verschlossen."

* * *

5 Minuten später stampfte Hagrid in das Büro der Schulleiterin hinein. In seinen Haaren versteckt – ein klitzekleiner, blauer Lichtkäfer.

'Wieso lass ich mich nur immer auf so nen Schwachsinn ein...' dachte Jilli verzweifelt.

'Weil du genau weißt, dass es einem guten Zweck dient," mischten sich Brian's Gedanken mit ein.

'Das ist echt cool!' ertönte Ron's Stimme.

'Das ist alles andere als _cool_!' entgegnete Jilli jedoch. 'Wenn die herauskriegen, was wir hier tun, kriegen wir großen Ärger!'

'Wie sollen die das mitkriegen? Wir tanzen ja nicht vor ihrer Nase herum,' sagte Harry.

'Ich bin überrascht, dass ich 3 Leute mitnehmen konnte,' grübelte Jilli schließlich. 'Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern das jemals schon mal gemacht zu haben.'

'Solang's nicht wieder zu ner Bruchlandung führt,' kommentierte Brian und auch ohne sein Gesicht zu sehen wusste jeder, er grinste und das nicht zu wenig.

'Hey, das kam weil wir angegriffen wurden und du wie ein Blödmann gezappelt hast!'

'Etwa so?'

'AHHHHH!'  
'Wuah!'

'Hey!'

'Hilfe!'

'Lass das!' zischte Jilli ernst.

„Da bin ich," sagte Hagrid und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Professor White lächelte ihn an, im Raum standen außerdem Sirius und Shajillé. Letzterer runzelte auf einmal die Stirn und musterte den Halbriesen mit kritischem Blick. „Freu mich, dass es dir wieder besser geht, Anna."

„Danke, Hagrid. Der Grund, warum ich dich hab herkommen lassen ist – Hagrid?"

Große Tränen rollten plötzlich aus den runden Knopfaugen heraus und tropften über das Kinn auf den Boden nieder. Sowohl Sirius wie auch Anna blinzelten verwirrt. Shajille`s Ausdruck wurde noch mal um ein großes Stück konfuser.

„Tut mir leid," sagte der Halbriese sofort und wischte sich prompt mit dem Ärmel die Augen wieder trocken. „Is' nur – Wir ham uns alle solche Sorgen gemacht. Nach Dumbledore – Du bist alles, was von ihm noch übrich is."

Sie lächelte liebevoll und strich ihm fürsorglich über den Ärmel.

„Das ist wirklich sehr lieb von dir," sagte sie sanft. Er schniefte laut, räusperte sich auffällig und riss sich wieder zusammen.

„Jetz' aber. Was wollteste von mir?"

„Könntest du Shajillé bitte mit nach Grimmauldplatz 12 nehmen?" fuhr sie mit gleich freundlicher Miene fort. „Er soll sich dort eine Weile lang verstecken. Teile Elphias doch bitte mit – Er ist ein neues Mitglied des Orden des Phönix und ich möchte, dass er dort eine Weile bleibt. Es werden in Kürze auch noch seine Familie dazustoßen. Zumindest seine Frau. Es ist wichtig, dass niemand Außenstehender von ihrem Aufenthalt dort weiß."

„Okay, mach ich," sagte Hagrid sofort ohne wenn und aber. Seine Brust schwoll an und war er vorher schon riesig, so ragte er jetzt erst recht über alle hinaus. „Du kannst dich ganz auf mich verlassen. Ich mach das! Komm mit Shajillé. Wir kriegen dich sicher und heil ins Versteck."

Der Dhschoara hatte einen ziemlich schrägen Blick zu Anna geworfen, aber sie lächelte peinlich berührt und winkte kurz mit der Hand. Während Hagrid Shajillé Richtung Tür zog (grob wie eh und je) und Anna sich Sirius zuwandte, packte Jilli die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und flog in ein nahegelegenes Regal. Flix versteckte sie sich hinter einem Buch und hoffte auch nicht aufgefallen zu sein. Sie hatte Glück! Anna und Sirius begannen zu sprechen und schienen sie tatsächlich nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Hagrid ist es auch nicht, aber das war mir von vornherein klar," sagte die Hexe und klang hörbar erschöpft und müde.

„Also stehen wir wieder da, wo wir vorher waren?" fragte Sirius missmutig.

„Ja und nein. Verwunderlich ist es nicht. Ich hätte es keinem von ihnen zugetraut, was nicht ausschließt, dass Voldemort nicht einen von ihnen irgendwie umgedreht haben könnte. Seine Methoden kennen wir schließlich nur zu gut."

„Du dachtest also, einer von ihnen wäre unter Folter eingeknickt?"

„Es ist nicht nur das, Sirius. Voldemort hat andere Methoden. Mal ehrlich, wer hat von uns damals Pettigrew verdächtigt? Wir dachten, er wäre unser Freund. James hat seine Hand für ihn ins Feuer gelegt. Geschworen, dass er ihm vertraute."

„Chiah," machte Sirius frustriert. „Kein Wunder, dass er gegen Voldemort verliert mit dem Wissen im Kopf, von wem er hintergangen wurde. Das feige Schwein. Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, Harry hätte uns ihn töten lassen sollen."

„Hm..."

„Hm?" machte Sirius überrascht. „Hm, was? Was soll dieser Gesichtsausdruck?"

„Nichts..." sagte Anna zögerlich. „Ich dachte nur, ich hätte etwas gespürt."

'Hört auf zu fühlen, verdammt! Anna ist Empathin!' zischte Jilli in Gedanken, hoffend, dass sich jeder daran hielt und versuchte seine Gefühle abzustellen. Das letzte was sie wollte war sich den Kopf abreißen zu lassen, weil sie einfach nicht auf andere hören wollte.

„Ich trage nicht minder Schuld daran," fuhr Anna frustriert fort. „Hätte ich in ihm gelesen, so wie es mir möglich war, hätte das Ganze verhindert werden können."

„Du hattest uns geschworen es nicht zu tun. Wer kann dir ernsthaft einen Vorwurf daraus machen dein Versprechen nicht zu brechen?"

„Wann glaubst du hat er die Seiten gewechselt?"

„Das fragst du mich?" scherzte Sirius hörbar amüsiert. „Bist du nicht die Gedankenleserin. Bist ihm nach deiner Rückkehr nicht mehr begegnet?"

„Ich bin nicht stark genug, um mich in die Gedanken von ihm zu kämpfen. Er war... ein Freund."

Sie seufzte.

„Vielleicht fürchte ich mich auch nur vor dem, was ich in Erfahrung bringen könnte."

„Zum Beispiel?" fragte Sirius. Er klang verständnisvoll, seine Stimme war weich, mitfühlend, nicht hart und vorwurfsvoll.

„Er war unser Freund, Sirius. Wir haben zusammen über 3 Jahre Seite an Seite im Orden gekämpft, gingen 7 Jahre lang zusammen zur Schule, verbrachten ständig Zeit gemeinsam. Wir waren alle zusammen nach Hogwarts im Urlaub, als wir wegen James zurückkamen, wusste ich – wir konnten uns auf ihn verlassen. Egal, worum es ging – Ohne nachzudenken haben wir ihn sofort miteinbezogen. In so gut wie allem. All die Nächte, die er auf Harry und Jilli aufgepasst hat... Wir hatten Glück, dass wir in Bezug auf Jilli den Mund hielten."

„Siehst du -" sagte Sirius. „Glück. Vielleicht hat der Orden kein Verräter, sondern nur enorm viel Glück?"

„Damals hatte keiner von uns auch nur den leisesten Verdacht, dass Pettigrew für Voldemort spioniert hat. Was ist, wenn es jetzt wieder der Fall ist. Wir haben nicht den leisesten Verdacht, wer es sein könnte – das heißt nicht, dass dieser jemand nicht existiert. Ich dachte durch Shajillé kann ich nach dem Ausschlussverfahren vorgehen, aber -"

„Aber was?" fragte Sirius.

Stille. Stille... sehr lange... Stille.

'Wieso sagt keiner mehr was?' fragten Ron's Gedanken.

'Vielleicht sind sie ja schon weg?' warf Harry ein.

'Hab niemanden gehen gehört,' kam es von Brian.

'Vielleicht überlegen beide angestrengt?' schlug Harry vor.

'Vielleicht knutschen sie auch schon?' witzelte Ron.

'Ihhhhhhhhhh!' kam es gleichzeitig von Brian und Harry.

'Hört auf mit dem Mist. Anna kann Gedanken lesen!' zischte Jilli entsetzt.

„Aber wenn es keiner von ihnen ist, dann bleiben nicht mehr viele," fuhr Anna's Stimme auf einmal fort. Sie hatten nichts bemerkt. Noch mal Glück gehabt!

„Shajille ist sehr gut und entweder konnte derjenige seine Aura außergewöhnlich gut verändern, so dass es selbst Shajillé nicht auffiel..."

„Oder?"

„Es gibt da einige wenige, die er nicht sehen kann – weil sie anders sind."

„Zum Beispiel?"

Stille. Harry lauschte gebannt. Neugierde war wirklich schlimm und er konnte es einfach nicht unterlassen mehr wissen zu wollen, ganz gleich wie heftig sein Herz schlug oder sein Puls raste. Ruhe bewahren war nicht möglich.

„Steward?" fragte Sirius laut und deutlich.

Harry's Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus. Kaylar Steward? Die gefallene Phowlyris Kaylar Steward? Brian's Freundin, mit der er seit geraumer Zeit zusammen war, Kaylar Steward?

„Du verarscht mich hier doch?"

„Sirius -"

„Du willst mir wirklich sagen, dass der Verräter die Frau ist, die seit tausend Jahren lebt, damals mit Slytherin gegen Gryffindor kämpfte, von dem in einem Stein eingesperrt wurde, tausend Jahre später befreit wurde, nur um dann an Voldemort's Seite gegen uns zu kämpfen, dann von James auf unsere Seite gezogen wurde, nur um wieder in ein Stein eingesperrt zu werden, diesmal von Voldemort, von uns wieder gerettet wird, ein normales Leben ermöglicht bekommt, Jahre später von uns wieder zurückgeholt wird, _nur um noch mal die Seiten zu wechseln und wieder mit Voldemort vereint gegen uns zu kämpfen_?! Ehrlich?"

„Könnte sein?"

„In dem Fall – Ich habs euch doch gleich gesagt!"

„Sirius!"

„Ihr wolltet damals ja nicht auf mich hören. Ich hab euch gesagt, ihr macht ein großen Fehler!"

„Sirius! Es reicht!"

„Und wenn sie es wirklich ist? Was dann? Du hast ihr Harry's Schutz anvertraut."

„Ich weiß."

„Und Jilli's."

„Ich weiß."

„Okay," sagte Sirius und klang immer noch ein wenig verrückt. „Ich bin nicht der größte Fan von ihr, war ich nie, aber... kann es nicht sein, dass es nicht sie ist sondern jemand vielleicht aus Versehen manipuliert?"

„Aus Versehen?" sagte sie amüsiert. „Wie soll man aus Versehen manipulieren? _Hoppla, ich hab dich aus Versehen dazu gebracht Harry zu retten, kommt nie wieder vor, meine Schuld_?!"

Sirius grummelte.

„Aber Steward? Du weißt, wie gefährlich das ist, wenn es tatsächlich sie ist? Prongs hatte ihr vertraut."

Wieder Stille.

„Ja," sagte sie schließlich. „Ich weiß..."

Erneut Stille. Wie oft konnte man bitte sehr schweigen, wenn man eigentlich miteinander ein Gespräch führte. Mochten die beiden etwa betretenes, peinliches Schweigen?

„Hast du schon mit Jilli gesprochen?" ertönte die Stimme der Schulleiterin endlich wieder und alle hörten auf der Stelle gebannt zu. „Du musst ihr endlich diese Flausen ausreden den Trank unbedingt zu brauen. Sie steigert sich da in etwas hinein, was keinem gut tut. Ihr selbst am wenigsten."

„Dir ist schon klar, dass sie vorhaben den Trank in den nächsten 4 Wochen fertig zu brauen? Ist ne ziemliche Leistung, wenn man bedenkt, dass Snape 14 Jahre gebraucht hat."

„Was bedeutet, dass es womöglich _nicht_ wirken wird."

„Jilli will dich nicht gehen lassen. Und ich genauso wenig. Probier den Trank wenigstens. Das Beste was passieren kann ist – Es funktioniert und du bist geheilt."

„Das Schlimmste was passieren kann ist – Sie verkürzen den Trank, indem sie irgendetwas ausgetauscht haben, was sie nicht hätten austauschen dürfen, _weil sie alle noch wahnsinnig grün hinter den Ohren sind_ , ich verliere meine Magie direkt nach Einnahme des Trankes und Harry ist auf der Stelle auf sich alleine gestellt ohne dass ich sein Training beenden kann."

„Sie sind volljährig! Jilli und Brian sind seit 3 Jahren ausgebildete Zauberer."

„Hast du vergessen, was bei mir alles 3 Jahre nach Hogwarts schief lief bei so manchen Zauber? James wollte mir so manches Mal den Kopf dafür abreißen, ganz zu schweigen von Dumbledore's Verluste. Wie viele Verstecke hab ich noch gleich zerstört?"

„Nimm doch nicht gleich das Schlimmste an?" sagte Sirius und versuchte eindeutig nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

„Du meinst, weil in Harry, Jilli und Brian's Fall nie das Schlimmste eingetroffen ist?"

Dass Anna dies mit mächtig viel Sarkasmus sprach war selbst für die Freunde nicht zu überhören.

„Okay, wo du recht hast... Wie läuft es denn mit Harry's Training?"

„ _Er macht es seinem Vater nach_."

Sirius gluckste.

„Also nicht gut?"

„Gar nicht gut."

Sie hörten Schritte und das Öffnen und Schließen einer Tür ließ vermuten, dass die beiden das Büro verlassen hatten. Der kleine blaue Leuchtkäfer flog aus dem Regal hervor und verwandelte sich zurück in die kleine Gruppe.

„Na toll," murmelte Jilli sichtlich zerrüttet.

„Na ja," witzelte Brian mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. „Wenigstens wissen wir, was sie von deinen Zaubertrankkünsten hält und dass Harry offenbar scheiße vorankommt beim Lernen."

„ _Scheiße_ vorankommt?" wiederholte er beleidigt.

„Sie hat nicht _scheiße_ gesagt;" verteidigte Ron den Freund. „Nur, dass es nicht gut läuft."

„Sie sagte, Harry macht es seinem Vater nach. Glaubt mir, nachdem was ich gehört habe, ist es ein anderes Wort für _scheiße_. James hat Anna ständig an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben – waren jedenfalls die Worte, die Remus benutzt hat."

Harry verzog eine Grimasse. Nur weil er sich weigerte mit dem Tod eines Freundes oder seiner Schwester klar zu kommen? Weil er sich nicht kalt stellen konnte, so wie sie es von ihm verlangte, kam er plötzlich nicht mehr gut voran? War er schon mit Dumbledore überfordert, gab ihm Anna als Lehrerin den Rest. Wie sollte er sie bitte je verstehen, wenn sie in einem Moment sagte, er mache Fortschritte und im nächsten, nur weil er etwas nicht machen wollte, plötzlich unterste Schublade war?

„Bist du gar nicht verärgert?" fragte Ron Brian. „Sie verdächtigen deine Freundin?"

„Hm..." machte dieser nachdenklich und sah kurz schief in die Leere. „Logisch gesehen... ist es eher nachvollziehbar."

„Ist das dein ernst?" fragte er ungläubig. „Ich dachte, ihr seid zusammen?"

„Was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?" entgegnete Brian überrascht.

„Na... ihr seid zusammen!" wiederholte Ron und sah Harry hilfesuchend an. „Und sie ist vielleicht die Verräterin wie Pettigrew es war?"

„Was, wenn sie recht hat?" sagte Jilli auf einmal und blickte entsetzt in die Runde. Alle drei Jungs hatten sich ihr besorgt zugewandt, fiel ihnen doch erst jetzt auf, wie aufgelöst und verzweifelt sie tatsächlich in dem Moment war.

„Was, wenn wir uns nur was vormachen und wir hätten vieles gar nicht so tauschen dürfen? Anna hat recht! Severus Snape hat 14 Jahre für den Trank gebraucht und er hat wesentlich mehr Erfahrung als ich. Er tut das seit einer halben Ewigkeit und ich? Was, wenn sie der Trank ihrer Magie beraubt oder noch schlimmer? Gleich tötet, weil irgendetwas plötzlich giftig ist?"

„Hey!" fiel Brian ihr jedoch ins Wort und hatte sie mit beiden Händen an ihren Armen festgehalten, damit sie ihm auch wirklich ansah. Sie überrumpelte selbst Ron und Harry damit und hatte jedem von ihnen Panik eingejagt. „Stopp, stopp, stopp, Ji!"

Beide starrten einander an, er – fest und eindringlich, sie – entsetzt und verängstigt.

„Erstens: Ich hab alles mitangesehen und ich bin mir _sicher_ , dass nichts davon Nebenwirkungen hat, die Anna ihrer Magie berauben oder sie sofort sterben lässt. Hermine hat alles mitangesehen und auch auch sie war wachsam genug, um sich über alle Nebenwirkungen zu informieren. Es waren drei Augenpaare, die ein solchen Fehler zu verhindern wussten, Snape war allein.

Glaub mir, dass ich das niemals zulassen würde, wenn auch nur die geringste Gefahr dazu bestanden hätte und ich bin _gut_. Ich mag nicht die Erfahrung von Severus Snape haben, aber ich bin _sehr gut_ in dem was ich tue und ich kenne Hermine mittlerweile gut genug, um sagen zu können, dass sie ebenfalls _sehr gut_ ist in dem was sie tut."

Er lächelte charmant und Harry bemerkte erleichtert, dass Brian damit auch Jilli wieder beruhigen konnte. Die Angst und Panik ließ tatsächlich nach und ihre Gesichtszüge gewannen wieder weichere Konturen.

„Und zweitens: Snape hatte keinen Grund den Trank so schnell herzustellen. Je länger er es hinauszögerte, umso länger behielt er Dumbledore's Vertrauen und Schutz. Es ist doch nicht so als ob wir mit dem Finger geschnipst haben und der Trank ließ sich in 4 Wochen brauen? Du hast vorher schon Zutaten gesammelt und wir haben hier die letzten Tage unsere Köpfe zerbrochen, um das hinzubekommen. Außerdem war vor 16 Jahren doch vieles noch nicht erforscht oder so leicht zu bekommen, wie es heute der Fall ist. Alles wird gut werden, Ji."

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln bildete sich auf dem sanften Gesicht seiner Schwester. Die beiden Freunde blickten einander tief in die Augen und Harry kam einfach nicht umhin festzustellen, wie gut beide einander taten. Es freute ihn zu wissen, dass sie sich so gut verstanden und vor allen Dingen aber auch, dass sie einander bereits vorher hatten. So schwer wie es für sie beide manchmal auch war zu wissen, dass sie nicht zusammen aufwachsen konnten, es machte alles weniger schwer zu wissen, dass der andere nicht allein war.

* * *

„Kaylar Steward, ehrlich?" fragte Ginny als sie sich später unter sich im Raum der Wünsche ohne Jilli und Brian und auch ohne Lyssa trafen. Harry und Ron hatten ihnen alles von dem belauschten Gespräch erzählt.

„Ja," sagte Ron. „Und Brian schien das zu kümmern als hätte ihm jemand erzählt es gäbe morgen kein Müsli sondern nur Waffeln."

„Das war echt dumm von euch!" warf Hermine jedoch ein ohne auf Ron's Kommentar eingegangen zu sein. „So zu lauschen. Was, wenn sie euch erwischt hätten? Was hätte das für Ärger gegeben?"

Harry und Ron tauschten einen dämlichen Blick miteinander aus, hatten sie diese Reaktion doch irgendwie schon kommen sehen, aber Hermine boxte Ron entrüstet gegen die Schulter.

„Ow! Wofür war das?!"

„Dafür, dass ihr die Sache nicht ernst nehmt!"

„Wieso malträtierst du dann nur mich?!"

„Ehrlich, das war unverantwortlich! Besonders Jilli gegenüber!"

„Wieso das?" fragte Harry verdutzt.

„Komm schon, Harry. Hast du es denn wirklich noch nicht begriffen? Jilli ist so emotional im Bezug auf Professor White, dass sie gar nicht klar denken kann sobald es um sie geht. Professor White weiß das und hält deswegen auch ein wenig Abstand, damit sich Jilli langsam an alles, was in diesem Jahr bei ihr passiert ist, gewöhnen kann.

Und was tut ihr? Zieht sie mit Absicht auch noch in euren Unsinn hinein. Sirius und Remus haben ihr verboten zu lauschen, weil Professor White bestimmt Gründe hat, weswegen sie so etwas nicht mit jedem von uns bespricht."

„Hermine!" fiel ihr Ron jedoch laut ins Wort. „Das ist nicht der Punkt!"

„Ach? Und was ist der Punkt?"

„Kaylar Steward," sagten alle drei gleichzeitig.

„Sie ist eine Phowlyris," fuhr Harry fort. „Eine sehr starke Phowlyris und das wohl mächtigste Mitglied im Orden. Ich mein, ihr habt sie nicht kämpfen sehen. Sie hält ohne Probleme mal eben dutzend Todesser auf ohne überhaupt den Zauberstab zu ziehen."

„Und Brian war es egal, dass sie eine Verräterin sein könnte," fügte Ron hinzu. „Ehrlich jetzt?" sagte er Harry gewandt. „So stark?"

Harry nickte heftig.

„Ziemlich. Wenn sie wirklich die Verräterin ist... Ich weiß nicht, wer dann noch gegen sie ankommt, wenn sie und Voldemort zusammen angreifen."

Der Gedanke war wirklich erschreckend und wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er ihn am liebsten auch wieder vergessen. Es hätte jeder andere sein können, aber ausgerechnet die Person, die ihm vor kurzem noch davon überzeugte, auf seiner Seite zu sein und der er das auch tatsächlich glaubte? Nun soll ausgerechnet sie wie Pettigrew den Orden ausspionieren? Hatte sich so sein Vater damals gefühlt?

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?" fragte Ginny besorgt über Harry's tiefes Schweigen und beendete damit endlich auch Ron's und Hermine's sinnlose Diskussion, die beide sonst wohl ewig weitergeführt hätten. Er atmete schwer durch.

„Keine Ahnung... Beobachten?"

„Wie willst du bitte jemanden beobachten, der selbst beobachtet ohne dass man es mitkriegt?" warf Ron begründet ein. „Ich mein, die taucht einfach mal so über ihre Ebene auf und wer weiß -" Er wurde ruhig und sah sich vorsichtig um. „Ob sie nicht gerade lauscht," flüsterte er plötzlich. Hermine rollte die Augen.

„In dem Fall wäre es _jetzt_ schon zu spät und dein flüstern überflüssig," kommentierte sie mit dämlichen Blick.

„Das hier ist der Raum der Wünsche. Phowlyris können nur da aus ihrer Ebene auftauchen und sein, wo man es ihnen _erlaubt_. Professor White hat ihr bestimmt Zutritt zur gesamten Schule gegeben, aber der Raum der Wünsche ist anders. Zauber verhindern dass hier einfach jemand auftaucht oder lauscht. Selbst wenn es noch so starke Wesen sind wie eine Phowlyris."

„Und Brian hat sich nicht darüber aufgeregt?" fragte Ginny in die Runde. „Ich mein, die sind ja nicht gerade erst zusammengekommen. Die gehen doch schon eine Weile miteinander?"

„Null," antwortete Ron. „Er sagte sogar, es sei nachvollziehbar."

„Klingt nach ihm," sagte Hermine zögerlich. Ginny, Ron und Harry blickte sie gleichzeitig verwundert an, aber sie lächelte lediglich mild. „Ist ja nicht so als ob er und Kaylar Steward sonderlich groß ihre Beziehung an die Glocke gehängt hätten. Er ist eben eher der rationale Typ und nicht der Super-Emotionale.

Wen ich weniger einschätzen kann ist Kaylar Steward. Ich mein... Ich hab bisher kaum ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt. Wenn sie den Orden ausspioniert, dann manipuliert sie womöglich nicht zu knapp und das Ganze wird sehr böse ausgehen... Andererseits kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie das tun kann und Professor White das nicht schon vorher gesehen hat. Professor White hat sie doch zurückgeholt? Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sie diese Gefahr eingeht sich einen so großen Feind zu schaffen... Oder doch?"

Unsicher blickte sie vor allen Dingen Harry an, welcher nachdenklich finster in die Leere starrte. Er schüttelte schließlich den Kopf.

„Wir sollten auf jeden Fall die Augen aufhalten," sagte er entschlossen.

* * *

Und das tat Harry an jenem Abend auch. Seine Augen aufhalten. Egal, was er tat, schlafen war das Letzte, was möglich war. Zu viele Gedanken kreisten in seinem Kopf umher, zu viele Bilder liefen vor seinem geistigen Auge vorbei. Steward... Kaylar Steward...

„ _Kaylar ist ein gutes Wesen, Sohn...,"_ erklang die Stimme seines Vaters während er den klaren Himmel durch das Fenster betrachtete. „ _Alles was sie wollte war wiedergeboren werden... Kaylar ist kein berechnendes Wesen... Sie hat ihren eigenen Kopf..."_

„ _Ich habe für Voldemort gearbeitet..._ " Nun war es Steward's Stimme, die seine Gedanken füllte. „ _Ich habe daraufhin viele Morde in seinem Auftrag begangen. Bei jedem einzelnen davon ging ich ohne Gefühle heran und mir machte es auch nichts aus, dass ich sie dabei quälte, dass sie um Hilfe schrien oder wie schrecklich es für irgendeinem von ihnen war. Ich hielt mich nicht zurück sondern genoss es ihnen das Leben zu entreißen_."

Waren das die Worte einer Person, die auf ihrer Seite stand? Die Härte und Kälte erinnerte ihn mehr an Voldemort oder seine Todesser. Aber dann... Ihre Stimme wurde weicher, so wie sie dieser Tage oft klang, wenn er sie mit Brian zusammen antraf. Sie zeigten ihre Affinität nicht oft und auch kaum öffentlich, aber Harry hatte sie durchaus das ein oder andere Mal in einer sehr eindeutigen innigen Position erwischt. Sie fuhren dann entsprechend schnell auseinander und verhielten sich als ob das ein Versehen und einmalig gewesen war.

„ _Stärker als Rache ist das Gefühl, das dir zuteil wird, wenn du jemanden wichtig bist... Ich kann die Zeit nicht rückgängig machen. Ich kann nur versuchen das richtige zu tun_."

Unweigerlich sah er ein Bild vor sich: Kaylar Steward, die junge Hexe, die ... (er würde es fast schon als ziemlich niedlich bezeichnen) mit Brian umging und Kaylar Steward, die Phowlyris, kalt und verschlossen. Im verzweifelten Versuch endlich nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken, schweifte seine Erinnerung ab zum Gespräch mit der Direktorin.

„Es muss einen Weg geben!" sagte er entschlossen und starrte sie mit festen Blick an. Sein Gegenüber hatte denselben entschlossenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und ließ kein Zweifel daran, dass eine Diskussion mit ihr zu einem Ergebnis führen würde, welches nicht dem entsprach, was sie ohnehin schon klar ausgesprochen hatte.

„Es muss einen Weg geben Voldemort daran zu hindern einen von ihnen zu töten. Bisher haben sie doch auch überlebt?"

White seufzte und schüttelte mit bedauernd den Kopf.

„Es war leichter als du mich noch verachtet hast," sagte sie traurig. „Wenn du mit dem Verlust von einem nicht umgehen kannst, wirst du alle verlieren, die du liebst."

„Warum?" fragte er verständnislos, bedacht darauf nicht harsch oder angreifend zu wirken, denn dies war das Letzte, was er wollte. Nicht nachdem sie endlich so weit gekommen waren. Genauso wenig konnte er es aber auch darauf belassen, nicht ohne seinen eigenen Standpunkt klar rübergebracht zu haben.

„Ich bin keine Maschine, die auf Knopfdruck einfach Gefühle abstellen kann. Meine Freunde, meine Schwester, Sirius, Ginny, sie alle sind mir wichtig und ich kann nicht gefasst und kalt bleiben, wenn ich zusehe, wie einer von ihnen vor mir stirbt. Ich mein, welcher normale Mensch soll das können? Das ist doch wahnsinnig? Wer, der noch ganz bei Sinnen ist, kann bitte in so einer Situation einfach seine Gefühle abstellen?"

Anna hatte ihn weder empört angesehen, noch beleidigt oder angegriffen reagiert. Sie blieb ruhig, gefasst, gar ausdruckslos und unweigerlich keimte in Harry ein paralysierendes Gefühl auf.

„Ich -"

Er wollte sich rechtfertigen, sich entschuldigen, aber stattdessen hielt er inne und starrte auf den Boden. Es wäre falsch gewesen, denn er fühlte sich nicht im unrecht.

„Ich erwarte nicht von dir kalt und gefühllos zu werden, Harry. Mit all dem, was bisher in deinem Leben passiert ist, mit dem du zurecht kommen musstest, mit den Verlusten, die du schon ertragen musstest, könntest du nie zu einem Menschen werden, der von Natur aus kalt und gefühllos reagiert.

Aber Voldemort wird diesen Umstand gegen dich verwenden. Glaubst du wirklich, er wird halt vor ihnen machen? Vor Ginny? Hermine? Ron?... Jilli?

Gefasst zu bleiben, wenn einer von ihnen stirbt, war nur ein Beispiel, um dich dazu zubewegen deine Gefühle zu hinterfragen und dich dazu aufzufordern deine Selbstbeherrschung zu stärken. Jemanden töten, der dir wichtig ist, das ist nur eines von dem, was er tun kann und wird.

Menschen auf seine Seite ziehen, die dir wichtig sind... Dazu ist er ebenfalls im Stande und wenn er das nicht kann, hat er eine Phowlyris auf seiner Seite, die das für ihn erledigt.

Sie fährt in dich und sie nimmt dich gefangen... Du bist vielleicht stark genug, um sie auszusperren. Hermine, Ron, Ginny – Ich garantiere dir, sie sind es nicht. Ich möchte nicht, dass du nichts für deine Freunde fühlst. Ich möchte, dass du dich beherrscht, selbst wenn etwas passiert."

Obwohl er ihre Worte verstand, ihre Intention nachvollziehen konnte, fühlte es sich dennoch falsch und fremd an. Er seufzte frustriert.

„Und wie soll ich das tun? Gibt es dafür etwa eine Anleitung und die wird nur von Gefühlskalten zu Gefühlskalten weitergegeben?"

Okay, das war zu viel und er bereute es nur eine Sekunde später. Wieder hatten ihn seine Gefühle übermannt ohne, dass er es beabsichtigte.

„Sorry," fügte er sofort hinzu und das meinte er auch so. Sie war nicht verärgert und blickte ihn weiterhin sehr verständnisvoll und warmherzig an.

„Ich fürchte nicht. Jeder von uns musste es für sich selbst herausfinden. Ich tat es. Dein Vater tat es. Deine Mutter. Du wirst deinen eigenen Weg ebenfalls finden."

Finden... Finden... Finden... Ihre Stimme echote nach. Irgendwann schaffte er es endlich einzuschlafen, wenn auch die Gedanken sich anfühlten als ob sie gar kein Ende dabei nahmen.

„Harry, Ron... wacht auf."

Mit einem Ruck saß er kerzengerade in seinem Bett und starrte mit weit geöffneten Augen zur Seite. Ron saß gleichfalls in seinem Bett auf mit demselben erschrockenen Ausdruck wie Harry. Hermine war bei ihm, ihr Blick wanderte jedoch zwischen beiden panisch hin und her.

„Zieht euch sofort an. Wir müssen weg. Etwas ist passiert."

„Was? Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry während er sich hastig seine wenigen Sachen anzog. Ron fiel mehr oder weniger unbedarft von seinem Bett auf seine Schuhe vor Panik.

„Ich weiß es nicht," sagte Hermine mit banger Miene. „Ich erklär euch alles später. Kommt schnell! Brian holt Jilli, Ginny und Lyssa warten schon auf uns im Büro von Professor White."

„Wieso das?" wiederholte Harry, aber Hermine antwortete nicht, sondern zog ihn, kaum dass er seine Schuhe anzog, mit hinaus. Auf dem Weg griff sie sich auch Ron, der einen seiner Schuhe sogar noch in der Hand hielt. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen realisierte Harry, dass das Porträtloch offen stand und die Fette Dame nicht an ihrem Ort war.

„Hermine!" sagte Harry ernst während sie die Korridore entlang spurteten. „Was ist los?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher," sagte sie verängstigt. „Aber Professor White sah richtig besorgt aus als ich sie aus ihrem Büro kommen sah."

Sie erreichten schließlich endlich den Wasserspeier, eilten die Wendeltreppe hinauf und stürzten ins Büro hinein. Ginny und Lyssa wandten sich ihnen sofort zu und nur eine Sekunde folgten auch Jilli und Brian.

„Harry," sagte Jilli besorgt. „Was -"

„Alle da," sagte Sirius auf einmal und trat eilig aus dem anderen Raum zu ihnen heraus. An seiner Seite waren Remus und Tonks.

„Sirius, was -" setzte Harry an, doch dieser hob auf der Stelle die Hand und stoppte ihn mitten in der Frage.

„Ich weiß, ihr habt viele Fragen, aber uns bleibt keine Zeit. Hier wird es gleich sehr unschön zur Sache gehen und wir wollen keinen von euch in der Schusslinie haben. Tonks bringt euch von hier weg und wieder zurück, sobald die Gefahr vorüber ist."

„Aber -" versuchte Harry es erneut, wieder wurde er unterbrochen. Diesmal von Remus, der sich zwischen die beiden stellte.

„Nicht jetzt, Harry. Tonks erklärt es euch. Begebt euch in Sicherheit bis das hier vorüber ist."

Sirius und er nickten einander zu, dann verließen sie die Gruppe und schlossen die Tür zum Büro hinter sich. Harry wandte sich wie auch alle anderen Tonks zu, die auf die Schreibfeder auf dem Tisch neben ihnen deutete.

„Portschlüssel," sagte sie kurz. „Auf drei."

Sie alle stellten sich um den Schreibtisch herum, doch die besorgten und bangen Blicke rissen nicht ab. Harry und Jilli sahen einander beklommen an und beide hatten denselben Gedanken. Noch konnten sie sich dagegen entscheiden und den Portschlüssel nicht anfassen.

„Eins... zwei... drei."

Tonks, Ginny, Hermine, Ron und Lyssa verschwanden durch den Portschlüssel. Harry und Jilli blieben stehen und immer noch waren ihre Blicke auf den jeweils anderen geheftet. Er nickte ihr zu und Jilli lächelte leicht.

„Als ob ich's geahnt hätte," sagte Brian und beide bemerkten überrascht, dass auch er noch bei ihnen stand. So unentschlossen die beiden vorher auch gewesen waren, ein Blick zwischen den dreien reichte aus, um die Unsicherheit zu vertreiben. Sie hatten alle drei denselben Entschluss gefasst und würden es nun auch durchziehen.

„Gehen wir," sagte Jilli und alle drei verließen eilig das Büro.

„Weiß jemand von euch, wohin wir müssen?" warf Harry ein während er den beiden mehr oder weniger folgte, denn er selber hätte nicht gewusst in welche Richtung sie gehen sollten.

„In den verbotenen Wald," sagte Brian. „Ich bin mir sicher, sie stellen den Verräter."

„Also Steward?" sagte Harry überrascht. „Im verbotenen Wald? _Jetzt_?"

„Sieht so aus."

„Sie sind sich also sicher, dass sie es ist?" fragte er immer noch ungläubig. Etwas in ihm konnte es nach wie vor nicht glauben und fand es einfach nur schwer zu verstehen.

„Wieso im verbotenen Wald?"

„Keine Ahnung warum," sagte der Freund und zog eine Grimasse. Sie hatten endlich das Schlosstor erreicht und liefen auf die Wiese. „Aber ich weiß, dass einige Mitglieder sich dort aufgestellt haben."

„Und wir gehen da jetzt wirklich einfach hin und... und was?" warf Jilli panisch ein. „Tauchen auf? Stellen uns einfach unauffällig dazu und was? Wenn Kaylar ausflippt – wer kann sie bitte aufhalten?"

„Wir müssen es trotzdem versuchen!" sagte Harry entschlossen. „Egal, wie – aber -"

Ein Windstoß hatte die drei mit einem Schlag erwischt und von ihren Füßen gerissen. Harry, Jilli und Brian drückten sich mühsam wieder auf, verstanden aber sofort im nächsten Moment, was passiert war. Vor ihnen stand Kaylar Steward, ihre Handfläche ausgebreitet und ihnen entgegen gestreckt. Die Phowlyris hatte sie von den Füßen gerissen.

Die drei tauschten entsetzte Blicke miteinander aus, bevor sie sich wieder wieder auf die Beine kämpfen konnten und ihre Zauberstäbe zogen. Die Phowlyris lächelte amüsiert.

„Glaubt ihr tatsächlich, dass _ihr mir_ gewachsen seid?" höhnte sie herablassend. Keiner der drei hatte sich jedoch bewegt und auch ihre Mienen blieben gleich verschlossen. Harry verstärkte seinen Griff um den Zauberstab, denn eine nie dagewesene Wut keimte in ihm auf. Nicht nur Wut, auch Enttäuschung und Hass. Er hatte sich also wirklich von ihr täuschen lassen und ihre gelogenen Worte geglaubt. Dabei war sie nichts als eine Verräterin wie Pettigrew. Sein Vater wollte sogar noch, dass er ihr half! Wieder hatte ihn also jemand verraten, dem er vertraute. Steward war die Verräterin.

„Wieso?" fragte Jilli, ihre Augen spiegelten ihre Fassungslosigkeit wider. Nichts. Die Phowlyris hatte ihr nicht geantwortet, noch auf ihre Worte groß reagiert. Lediglich ein kurzer, kalter Blick, das erkennen ließ, dass ihre Worte gehört wurden.

„Was nun?" sagte Brian und blickte sie mit finsterem Blick an. Auch er hatte den Griff um seinen Zauberstab verstärkt und die Wut und Enttäuschung kochte nicht minder über in dem jungen Zauberer. „Lieferst du uns etwa alle an Voldemort aus? Du magst uns heute hier kriegen, aber du bist dumm und blind, wenn du wirklich glaubst, dass Voldemort dich danach in Ruhe lässt.

Jemand wie er ist nicht zufrieden, wenn er jeden beseitigt hat, der ihm gefährlich werden kann. Harold und Michael Potter, Harry's Dad, Dumbledore – Denkst du wirklich er dankt dir das heute? In dem Moment, in dem du ihm den Rücken kehrst, wird er dich wieder einsperren und diesmal gibt es keinen, der dich wieder befreit, weil du die verraten hast, die wirklich auf deiner Seite standen und dich ehrlich gern hatten."

Die Phowlyris starrte die drei an, wenn auch mehr und intensiver Brian. Harry glaubte, dass die Worte sie nicht kalt ließen, wenn man ihr auch nichts davon ansah. Sie blieb kalt und reglos, ihre Handfläche, die bereit war die drei anzugreifen, hatte sich um kein Millimeter gerührt. Steward stand fest an ihrem Punkt ohne ein Zeichen von Schwäche erkennen zu lassen. Sie lachte höhnisch auf.

Auf einmal gab es ein explodierendes Geräusch unweit von der Gruppe entfernt mitten in der Richtung wo Hagrid's Hütte stand. Rauch stieg zwischen den Baumkronen empor. Ein grüner Lichtblitz, ein zweiter...

„Hagrid!" rief Harry panisch. Er rannte ohne groß nachzudenken los. Alles was er wollte war zur Hütte seines Freundes zu gelangen, doch er war vielleicht 4 Meter gelaufen, da zog sich ein Schmerz durch seinen Körper und stoppte ihn an Ort und Stelle – Noch nie zuvor hatte er das in dieser Intensität gefühlt. Seine Kehle schnürte sich zu und obwohl er schreien wollte vor Qual kam nicht ein Ton heraus. Er fiel auf die Knie, auf alle Viere, sank komplett mit der Brust voran zu Boden – es war nicht zu ertragen.

Er hatte nur einmal etwas ähnliches gefühlt, wenn auch mit viel weniger Intensität und Qual verbunden. Es war als die ewige Phowlyris ihn erstarren lassen wollte. Diesmal musste es Steward gewesen sein und nie ahnte er auch nur ansatzweise um wie viel stärker und grausamer dies von ihr sein konnte.

Dumpf hörte er Jilli und Brian nach ihm schreien, erspähte aus den Augenwinkeln wie sie ihre Zauberstäbe zogen, doch bevor sie überhaupt dazu kamen anzugreifen, gaben ihre Körper ein heftigen Ruck und sie erstarrten so wie es Todesser taten. Harry verstand nicht... Wieso konnte er sich dennoch rühren? Zusammenbrechen? Wieso blieben Jilli und Brian bewegungslos auf ihrem Fleck stehen, er aber sank in sich zusammen? Seine Augen rollten sich nach innen und alles in ihm platze förmlich über als ob das Feuer gar kein Ende mehr finden würde. Alles wurde schwarz und er verlor das Bewusstsein.

* * *

Es kam ihm vor wie eine Sekunde, dass er mit einem Ruck wieder zu sich kam. Er saß kerzengerade und mit weit geöffneten Auge da... auf einem Bett. Nicht auf einem Boden in einer Zelle... Es war nicht sein Himmelbett, aber es war ein Bett in einem normal eingerichteten Gästezimmer. Seine Hände waren auch nicht gefesselt und nichts hinderte ihn daran sich zu bewegen. Sein Zauberstab war nirgendwo in seiner Nähe, dafür erblickte er Brian auf dem Bett neben sich. Er stöhnte und wachte nur eine Sekunde nach Harry auf. Er sah sich nach seiner Schwester um und atmete beruhigt auf als er sie auf einem weiteren Bett fand. Er wollte zu ihr rüber hasten, spürte aber nur einen Moment später, dass dies fast unmöglich war.

Jede Faser seiner Muskeln schmerzte bei der geringsten Bewegung und er hätte sich kaum aus dem Bett bewegen können ohne sofort zu Boden zu kippen.

„Ow!" machte Brian laut und das zeigte Harry, dass es dem Freund in dieser Hinsicht nicht besser ging.

„Brian?"

„Harry?" krächzte er schwach. Er rollte sich zur Seite und stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen auf. Mit blinzeln versuchte er seine Sicht zurückzugewinnen und stöhnte schließlich erneut.

„Phowlyris können wirklich _böse_ sein. Fühlst du dich ebenfalls gerädert? Als ob dich eine ganze Horde Todesser durch ihren persönlichen Reißwolf gedreht hat?"

„Yeah," stimmte Harry dem Freund zu und stützte sich gleichfalls auf einem Ellenbogen ab. Er sah zu seiner Schwester rüber, aber sie war im Gegensatz zu den beiden noch nicht wieder zu sich gekommen.

Durch das Fenster sah er den Abendhimmel. Entweder waren sie ein ganzen Tag weg gewesen oder kaum eine Stunde und es war noch immer derselbe Abend. „Kaylar Steward ist eine Verräterin..." krächzte er ungläubig. Es war genau das. Ungläubig. „Sie arbeitet tatsächlich mit Voldemort zusammen... Hat sie uns hier gefangen?"

Brian zog eine Grimasse, drückte sich ächzend auf die Beine und schritt zur Tür rüber. Wie erwartet ließ es sich nicht öffnen – egal, wie brachial er am Türknauf rüttelte.

„Yap, hat sie," antwortete der Freund ihm und sank dort auf den Boden hinab. Mit dem Rücken an der Tür gelehnt und angewinkelten Beinen blickte er grimmig zu Harry rüber.

„Entwaffnet, angegriffen und eingesperrt. Das volle Programm – Nein! Noch nicht ganz das volle Programm. Sie hat uns noch keinen Cruciatus Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, auch wenn ihre bescheuerte Starre dem schon ziemlich nah kommt."

Sein tiefer Frust war unüberhörbar. Das letzte Mal, dass Brian so frei und sarkastisch sprach, war er schwer verletzt gewesen und hatte viel Blut verloren. Der Freund sprach selten über seine Gefühle, das hatte ihm Ron erzählt und Bill, Jilli und Tonks hatten es bestätigt. Harry selbst aber fand, dass Brian zumindest ihm sehr wohl das ein oder andere Mal ein Einblick in seine Gefühlswelt gab. So wie in diesem Augenblick. Er mochte rational und ruhig reagiert haben als sie zum ersten Mal von dem Verdacht über Steward's Verrat hörten, dass er jedoch alles andere als ruhig und rational war, das zeigte er mit sarkastischen Reaktionen – so wie jetzt.

„Du hattest absolut keine Ahnung..." vermutete Harry verständnisvoll. Brian lachte frustriert und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich dachte," sagte er seltsam abwesend. „Ich hielt es für eine logische Vermutung – und es würde sich als falsch rausstellen. Ähnlich wie es zwischen Anna und Sirius war."

„Ähnlich?" fragte Harry verwirrt. Brian lachte erneut, diesmal klang es jedoch nicht mehr frustriert, sondern direkt als ob der Freund damit eine schöne Erinnerung verband.

„Du weißt, dass sie die Tochter zweier Todesser ist? Es gab auch zwischen ihnen oft die Vermutung, dass sie eigentlich auf Voldemort's Seite stand. Gab oft Gerüchte im Orden, Misstrauen unter ihnen allen – am Ende stellte sich heraus, sie war es nicht. Pettigrew war es."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. So war das also zwischen den beiden. So merkwürdig wie er es auch immer fand, dieses Wissen erklärte ihm so einiges im Umgang zwischen der Schulleiterin und seinem Patenonkel.

„Sollte Jilli nicht auch langsam wieder aufwachen?" grübelte Brian kritisch und nun keimte auch Sorge in Harry auf. Seine Schwester rührte sich kein einziges Mal. Sofort eilten beide Jungs von ihren Plätzen zu der jungen Hexe ans Bett. Brian rüttelte an ihrer Schulter und versuchte sie wach zu rufen – Nichts. Wenn sie nicht geatmet hätte, Harry's Panik wäre ins unermessliche gestiegen.

„Sie wird nicht aufwachen," kam es plötzlich von hinten. Beide Jungs drehten sich mit einem Ruck um und blickten die gefallene Phowlyris finster an. Sie stand mitten im Raum, ihre Augen waren komplett schwarz, ihr Umhang war nicht mehr der einer Hexe, sondern der seidene Kimono, ähnlich prunkvoll der der ewigen Phowlyris. Alles in allem war ihre Präsenz der eines Feindes. „Schlafzauber."

„Und womit haben wir die Ehre verdient aufwachen zu _dürfen_?" entgegnete Brian hörbar sarkastisch. Steward lächelte, doch angesichts der komplett schwarzen Augen war es alles andere als ein nettes, freundliches Lächeln.

„Ob nun wach oder nicht, aus diesem Raum kommt ihr so oder so nicht. Jilli dagegen schon – zumindest, wenn sie bei Bewusstsein wäre. Ihr werdet hier bleiben solange es nötig ist – macht es euch so bequem wie möglich."

Sie hatte sich gerade umgedreht und war bereit wieder zu verschwinden als Harry das Wort ergriff und sie davon abhielt.

„Ich hab dir geglaubt!" brüllte er zornig. Sein Herz pochte so hart vor Wut, es tat beinahe weh. Er riss sich zusammen und beschloss nicht wie ein idiotischer Bengel zu reagieren. Es war passiert – er sollte sich verhalten wie seine Eltern es sich gewünscht hätten.

„So ein Fehler passiert mir kein zweites Mal," fügte er entschlossen hinzu.

Sie drehte sich nur zur Hälfte um, und obwohl er ihr Gesicht nicht sah, erkannte er an ihrer Silhouette, wie wenig ihr das alles bedeutete.

„Das werden wir sehen... Harry."

Sie verschwand aus dem Zimmer über die Phowlyrisebene und wieder war es totenstill geworden. Brian und Harry sahen einander verärgert an, wissend, dass sie in der Falle saßen. Es gab kein Weg hinaus und was immer Steward vor hatte, sie waren ihnen ausgeliefert. Sie alle, inklusive Jilli.

„Was glaubst du hat sie vor?" fragte Harry, mehr um die unangenehme Stille nicht länger ertragen zu müssen, weniger weil er an der Antwort interessiert war. Wie man es auch drehte oder wandte, es konnte nichts gutes passieren.

„Kaylar weiß wer ich bin," sagte Brian und schüttelte deprimiert den Kopf. „Sie weiß, dass Jilli ein Ponester ist. Wenn sie es Voldemort weitergegeben hat schätze ich – sind wir jetzt alle geliefert."

Der Freund sank wieder zu Boden, lehnte sich am Bett an und schnaubte frustriert.

„Vielleicht kommen sie uns auch rechtzeitig zur Hilfe und wer weiß... Tonks wird schon was getan haben nachdem sie gemerkt hat, dass wir nicht mitgereist sind... Wer weiß."

„Ja..." stimmte Harry ihm zu in dem Versuch etwas Zuversicht aufkommen zu lassen. „Vielleicht..."


	44. Chapter 44

Nächstes =)

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Halli Hallo =)

Na, ich halt dich auf dem Laufenden. Sicherheit ist dennoch besser als Unsicherheit. Auch wenn ich jetzt noch nicht drauf angewiesen bin, irgendwann werde ich und ich will das lieber nicht ausreizen. Ich glaub auch nicht, dass das so gut ankommt, wenn ich beim Bewerbungsgespräch erklären muss, warum ich solange nichts getan habe zwischen Uni und Arbeit X.x

Oh je, das hört sich ganz nach der Beschaffenheit eines öffentlichen Gebäudes an ^^ In der Schule war es auch immer so, dass das Klassenzimmer sich unnötig aufgeheizt hat, weil die Sonne herein knallte. Oder in der Uni der Hörsaal oder die Übungsräume. Stickig und viel zu heiß. Habt ihr wenigstens nen Ventilator? Wie nehmen es denn die Kleinen auf? Oder macht denen die Hitze gar nichts aus? Wobei, jetzt ist es ja wieder kühler XD Das war schon heftig. Von ein auf den anderen Tag um 15 Grad runter.

Lyssa geht nach Hogwarts, um ihren Abschluss zu machen, so wie jeder normale andere Schüler in der Zaubererwelt. Also eigentlich beides. Sie wird da auch versteckt, weil sie unter allen, die dort sind, auch beschützt werden kann.

Lach, Shajille sieht sich ja Auren an und er hat so merkwürdig geschaut, weil Hagrid plötzlich nicht nur seine eigene Aura hatte, sondern auch die von Harry, Jilli, Brian und Ron. Das Gemisch hat ihn für ein Moment verwirrt, aber dann hat er gemerkt, dass es mehrere sind. Er sah aber auch keine Gefahr von ihnen ausgehen, weshalb er nichts sagte.

Anna wird es bestimmt probieren XD Die Frage ist dann eben nur wann und was passiert. Stimmt ja leider, dass wenn du eine Zutat durch eine andere ersetzt, das schon Auswirkungen haben kann. Bei Medikamenten eh.

Zu deiner Vermutung – siehe dieses Kapitel =) Ich mag's, wie gut du meine Charaktere mittlerweile einschätzen kannst. Werd mal noch nichts dazu sagen.

Eigentlich schon. Kaylar hat zum Beispiel Diana am Ende von Black Heart eingenommen, um mit ihr zu fliehen und Diana war ja auch eine Phowlyris, wenn auch damals noch nicht bekannt. Es kommt eben auf die Stärke der jeweiligen Phowlyris an. Wenn die ewige Phowlyris stärker ist, könnte sie Kaylar ebenfalls einnehmen.

Oh, ich mag wilde Gedanken XD

Thx fürs liebe Review =) Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 44 – The good behind the bad II

Nachdem die Nachwirkung der Phowlyrisstarre endlich genug nachgelassen hatte, überprüften Harry und Brian jeden Winkel des Zimmers in dem Versuch eine Lücke zu finden, durch die sie den Raum doch irgendwie noch verlassen könnten. Nutzlos, alles war verschlossen und verzaubert und das nicht zu knapp. Als Harry zornig versuchte das Fenster mit dem Stuhl zu zerschlagen prallte dieser wie Gummi ab, auf ihn zurück, verpasste ihm eine blutende Lippe und hüpfte wieder an seinen vorherigen Platz. Danach humpelte er die nächsten Minuten, um einen Weg nach draußen zu finden.

„Kay hat ja doch Humor," witzelte Brian schmunzelnd. Harry fand das überhaupt nicht lustig und gab dem Freund auch ein entsprechend dämlichen Blick.

„Kannst nicht zufällig schon ohne Zauberstab mit Gryffindor's Magie zaubern?"

„Nein?" sagte Harry unsicher. Brian gluckste süffisant.

„Ist das ehrlich eine Frage? Solltest du nicht selbst am besten wissen, was du kannst und was nicht?"

„Ich hab es noch nie versucht," erklärte Harry verwundert. „Du weißt nicht zufällig wie so was geht?"

„Ich bin klug, nicht _megatalentiert_. Gäbe es für so was ein Handbuch könnte das die halbe Zaubererschaft. Ist glaub ich eher eine Mentor – Schüler – Sache. Dumbledore konnte das sehr gut. Voldemort glaub ich auch, sehr mächtige Zauberer und Hexen eben. Hab das als Kind mal aus Versehen gemacht. Mum und Dad waren vielleicht sauer. Allerdings ist das für Kinder normal und kann auch ziemlich schief laufen – so wie bei mir."

„Was hast du gemacht?"

„Ne Stufe weggezaubert. Mich hat ein Fleck irritiert. Doof nur, dass Tonks nach oben schritt als ich das tat. Sie nimmt mir das bis heute übel, wenn du mich fragst. Jedes mal wenn wir ne Treppe gemeinsam beschreiten lässt sie mich vorausgehen."

Harry lächelte mild.

„Ich glaub, Anna kann das auch."

„Ohne Zauberstab zaubern?" fragte Harry.

„Yop. Ihre Empathie passiert ja komplett ohne Zauberstab. So viel zu Mentor – Schüler – Sache. Wenn du es erlernst, dann wohl von ihr."

„Kann sie dir das nicht auch beibringen?"

Brian gluckste heiter.

„Nicht, ohne dass sie daran verzweifelt."

„Err?"

„Ist ne Gefühlssache. So was krieg' ich nicht so leicht gebacken."

„Err -"

„Sag ja. Klug, aber kein Megatalent. Hat Hermine noch nicht so begriffen."

„Dass du kein Megatalent bist?" fragte Harry verdutzt, aber Brian grinste frech.

„Dass sie kein Megatalent ist. Hermine ist klug, ohne Zweifel, aber sie arbeitet auch hart dafür. Gibt andere, denen fallen gewisse Dinge leicht ohne dass sie groß Bücher durchackern müssen. So wie du und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

Harry zog eine schiefe Grimasse.

„Also arbeite ich nicht _hart_ dafür?"

„Tust du das denn?" entgegnete Brian und grinste immer noch breit und frech. Harry nickte schließlich einsichtig. Ihm fiel es immerhin tatsächlich leicht Remus' Flüche und Zauber auszuführen, die er ihnen beibrachte.

„Okay, Punkt für dich. Aber ich kann Anna's Zauber nicht sofort und da arbeite ich hart."

„Das ist was anderes," sagte Brian jedoch ehrlich. „Mit dem würde sich jeder schwer tun und viele wären nicht mal dazu fähig die überhaupt zu erlernen. Ich könnte das nicht."

„Du bist Dumbledore's Ur...Urenkel?"

„Yap, richtige Anzahl von Ur."

„Und Anna ist deine Mutter?"

„Echt? Seit wann das?"

„Ich mein, sollten diese Zauber dir dann nicht auch im Blut liegen oder so was?" sagte Harry und ignorierte den schwarzen Humor des Freundes. Brian lachte bellend auf.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass Dumbledore über 100 war als du ihn kennenlerntest? Selbst der brauchte einige Jahre bis er das konnte."

„Snape konnte das auch und der ist garantiert nicht 100."

„Snape hatte Dumbledore, der ihm das beibrachte und das ging bestimmt auch nicht von heute auf morgen. Remus kann es zum Beispiel nicht. Sirius auch nicht."

„Aber du sagtest gerade Anna kann das. Ist sie nicht auch so alt wie die beiden? Und wenn sie so viele Jahre im Koma lag wird sie wohl kaum von Dumbledore wie Snape unterrichtet worden sein."

Brian lachte erneut bellend auf.

„Harry, Anna wurde von Dumbledore auf die Anwendung dieser Zauber schon als kleines Kind vorbereitet, wenn auch ohne ihr Wissen."

„Häh?"

„Wusstest nicht, dass die beiden früher ebenfalls nicht sehr eng waren?"

„Uhm, nein," antwortete er ehrlich überrascht.

„Dumbledore hat sie erst kennengelernt als sie nach Hogwarts kam. Vergiss nicht, dass ihre Eltern Todesser waren und auf Voldemort's Seite standen. Dumbledore glaubte aber daran, dass sie für mehr bestimmt war als diesem zu folgen. Ohne, dass sie es mitbekam, hatte er sie schon als Schülerin in Hogwarts _trainiert_. So wie Anna dich seit ihrem auftauchen trainiert."

Harry runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Allein die Vorstellung war merkwürdig. Trainieren ohne, dass man es mitbekam?

„ _Gefühlstraining_ ," erklärte Brian mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns angesichts Harry's verdutzter Miene. „Ist das A und O um Magie ohne Zauberstab zu beherrschen. Ähnlich wie du zu Beginn ihr gegenüber drauf warst, war sie 6 Jahre lang Dumbledore gegenüber drauf."

„Woher weißt du das? Ich mein, sie wird dir das kaum erzählt haben, oder etwa doch?"

Brian lachte bellend.

„Nope, Dumbledore war's. Hab ihn früher oft über sie ausgefragt, bevor ich Sirius traf."

Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, warum der Freund ihm das erzählte. Nun verstand Harry auch die Forderung von Professor White.

„Magie ohne Zauberstab zu erlernen braucht für normale, die nicht Gryffindor's Magie besitzen, ne gewisse Zeit – selbst mit Mentor."

„Aber du könntest?" wiederholte Harry, denn er war sich sicher, dass der Freund dazu fähig war, wenn er nur wollte. Brian lächelte mild.

„Ja, ich könnte.. vielleicht. Aber ob es das wert ist. Ich mein, diejenigen, die es können, beherrschen vielleicht grundlegende, kleinere Zauber, die man im Alltag gebraucht. Richtig angreifen und so, das bedarf schon härtere und längere Zeit zum erlernen."

Die Jungs gaben es auf irgendwie ein Loch in dem Zauber zu finden und setzten sich wieder in die Nähe von Jilli, welche nach wie vor tief und fest schlief.

„Sie sieht friedlich aus," stellte Brian überrascht fest. Harry beobachtete seine Schwester kurz, musste dem Freund aber recht geben. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren weich, sehr sanft, als ob sie etwas schönes träumte.

„Wenigstens das..." sagte er ein wenig beruhigter. Das alles war so frustrierend, es ging gar nicht anders als die Schultern hängen zu lassen.

„Hey, komm schon," sagte Brian jedoch und rüttelte ihm aufmunternd die Schulter. „Noch steht Voldemort nicht vor der Tür und hat einen von uns alle gemacht. Erst dann hast du die Erlaubnis den Kopf hängen zu lassen."

„Witzig," kommentierte er trocken. „Also was nun? Nen Vorschlag? Jilli kriegen wir wohl nicht so einfach wach."

„Ist vielleicht besser so," sagte Brian und diesmal ganz ohne Sarkasmus oder den Anflug von Ironie. Er meinte das ehrlich ernst. „Sie hat Kay auch vertraut – Was schon ein Wunder ist angesichts ihrer Vergangenheit."

„Die beiden haben eine Vergangenheit?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Jilli hat's dir nie erzählt?" entgegnete Brian überrascht. „Nun... Ist nicht viel. Sie war ja noch klein – 3 Jahre. Kay kann wiedergeboren werden, wenn sie dazu einem weißen Ponester das Leben nimmt."

Er zuckte unweigerlich zusammen.

„Aber sie tat das nicht," sagte Harry nach dem ersten Schock.

„Wegen eurem Dad. Hat sie dazu überredet es nicht zu tun und dass er einen anderen Weg finden würde. Jilli ist immer noch weiß, Harry. Ich mein, ich bin nicht sehr gut im deuten von Auren und so. Aber es braucht kein Hellseher, um zu bemerken, dass sie immer noch besonders ist. Sie kann dunkle Magie sehr gut umwandeln."

„Du denkst, Kay will sie für sich, um wiedergeboren zu werden?"

„Vorausgesetzt sie schafft es bevor Voldemort sie wieder einsperrt."

Harry war so entsetzt, die Fassung zu wahren war gerade unmöglich. Stattdessen stand er auf und rüttelte noch mal fest an alles, was sich hätte aufreißen lassen können.

„Irgendwas muss doch aufgehen!" bellte er wütend, doch egal wie stark er dran zog, nichts bewegte sich. Stattdessen wandte er sich mit fassungslosem Blick zurück zu seiner Schwester. Wieso hatte ihm keiner davon erzählt?

„Und Jilli hat Steward trotzdem vertraut? White hat Steward vertraut?!"

„Ich auch," sagte Brian und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Harry wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Er war wütend, sogar zornig, alles in ihm kochte über vor Unverständnis und dem Wunsch dem endlich ein Ende zu setzen.

„Ich verspreche dir, Harry – Ich sterbe eher bevor ich zulasse, dass Kay Jilli tötet."

Es half nicht viel, aber es half. Er war immer noch voller Wut, aber es war wichtiger endlich einen verdammten Weg aus diesen vier Wänden zu finden. Die Wut kochte weniger, weil ihm im selben Moment klar wurde, dass sein Vater ihn darum bat Steward zu helfen, doch Harry sich geweigert hatte und es einfach vergaß. Hätte er dies nicht getan, sondern mit der gefallenen Phowlyris gesprochen, vielleicht wäre dann alles anders gekommen. Vielleicht hätte sich Steward nicht wieder mit Voldemort verbündet... und sie säßen heute nicht in dieser Falle. Er war somit nicht nur wütend mit ihnen – Er war auch wütend mit sich selbst. Mehr als er zugeben wollte.

„Glaubst du, die suchen schon nach uns?" fragte Harry schließlich. Er wollte nicht länger darüber nachdenken, dass er dies auch hätte verhindern können.

Brian lachte trocken.

„Selbst wenn, finden werden sie uns kaum. Schon vergessen, dass vorher auch alles nur mit viel Glück durch Kay gut ausging? Bezweifle, dass sie uns hier her verschleppt hat, um noch mal Glücksbotin zu spielen und uns retten zu lassen."

„Und was hat sie dann vor? Gehen Reisen über die Phowlyris Ebene nicht schnell? Voldemort hätte sie doch schon längst herholen können. Warum hat sie das noch nicht? Professor White vermutete damals, es gäbe jemand, der eigene Ziele verfolgen würde. Was, wenn Steward gar nicht die Zusammenarbeit mit Voldemort als oberstes Ziel hat, sondern Wiedergeboren werden und zwar indem sie Jilli tötet?"

„Du denkst, sie bereitet gerade alles dafür vor?" fragte Brian in seltsam belustigtem Tonfall als ob er ihn nicht wirklich ernst nahm. Harry regte das glatt noch mehr auf, doch Brian bemerkte den Stimmungsumschwung im Freund und setzte daher eine Erklärung hinzu.

„Diese Wiedergeburt durch das Opfer eines höheren Wesens wie Jilli bedarf einiges an Vorbereitung. Einiges davon kannst du nicht verstecken, nicht wenn jemand sein wachsames Auge auf dich wirft. Ich hätte es mitgekriegt, wenn Kay die Vorbereitungen bereits getroffen hätte. Hat sie nicht, das heißt, so schnell kann sie Jilli auch nicht dafür benutzen. Ergo – Ist das ihr Ziel, wird Jilli in naher Zukunft noch nicht sterben. Mach dir lieber Sorgen um dich selbst, denn das gilt nur für Jilli."

Harry war kurz wie versteinert. Ob Brian eigentlich bewusst war, was er ihm hier gestand? Womöglich wusste er das sogar sehr gut, sonst gelte er nicht als unglaublich intelligent. Ihm, Harry, jedenfalls zeigte er damit, dass er sich mehr um Jilli sorgte als er zugab oder wieso wusste er sonst wie der Zauber für so eine Wiedergeburt funktioniert und wonach man die Augen offen halten sollte, falls jemand so etwas durchführen wollte? Brian wollte Jilli schützen und man nahm nicht so viel Mühe auf sich, wenn derjenige einem nicht wirklich sehr viel bedeutete.

„Weißt du, was du versuchen könntest?" schlug Brian auf einmal vor und Harry blickte ihn hellhörig an.

„Was?"

„Unkontrollierte Magie."

„..."

„..."

„Kommt noch mehr?"

„Anwenden."

„Witzig."

Harry warf ihm einen dämlichen Blick zu aber Brian grinste spitz wie eh und je.

„Wie soll ich so was anwenden? Und was ist unkontrollierte Magie?"

„Hast du bestimmt als Kind oft schon unabsichtlich benutzt. Hat jede magische Person schon mal. Wir lernen in der Schule unsere magischen Fähigkeiten konzentriert einzusetzen – mit dem Zauberstab. Heißt aber nicht, dass wir sie nicht schon mal unabsichtlich eingesetzt haben. Oft verbunden mit tiefen Emotionen. Angst, Panik,... Aufregung. Deswegen fordert dich - _Professor White_ -" Er warf Harry einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Auch ständig auf dass du dich besser beherrschen sollst. Du nennst sie wieder Professor White."

„Nicht absichtlich," sagte Harry ehrlich, er konnte sich nur nicht daran gewöhnen einen Lehrer beim Vornamen zu nennen. Bei Anna war es noch schwerer zumal ihre Lehrer-Schüler-Patentante-Patensohn-Beziehung förmlich Achterbahn fuhr.

„Also wie mach ich das? Unkontrollierte Magie anwenden?"

„Puh," machte Brian kurz und dachte einen Augenblick lang angestrengt nach. „Ist nicht so einfach. Wenn du etwas erst mal kontrollieren kannst, tust du es nicht mehr unkontrolliert. Normalerweise. Ich mein, wenn du zum Beispiel mittlerweile auf dem Besen fliegst, kannst du schließlich auch nicht mehr aus Versehen dämlich fliegen. Du fliegst natürlich und gut, weil du es eben kannst."

„Okay..." sagte Harry, sein Gesicht war jedoch ziemlich schräg. Er hatte den Freund schon verstanden, viel klüger war er trotzdem nicht.

„Du fliegst jedoch unabsichtlich schlecht, wenn du in Gedanken bist oder dich etwas stark bedrückt," erklärte Brian und Harry sah ihn skeptisch an. „Wenn deine Gefühle außer Kontrolle geraten, könntest du unabsichtlich selbst ohne Zauberstab Magie anwenden. Ist jedoch gefährlich, weil es nicht unbedingt das ist, was wir eigentlich beabsichtigen wollen. Angesichts dessen was uns gerade bevorsteht, haben wir aber glaub ich keine wirkliche Wahl.

Was soll schon groß passieren... Außer, dass du hier alles in Schutt und Asche legst."

„Witzig."

„War keins."

Brian grinste erneut sehr frech und spitz, aber irgendwie war sich Harry sicher, dass er es tatsächlich ernst gemeint hatte.

„Okay, versuchen wir's. Ob nun Kay und Voldemort kommen und uns alle machen, oder du, bevorzuge ich dich."

„Brian!"

„War ein Scherz!" sagte er endlich. „Komm her."

Beide stellten sich vor dem Fenster auf.

„Ich werd dir jetzt verschiedenes sagen, um Emotionen hervorzurufen. Du starrst auf das Fenster und denkst schön an Zerstörung."

„Zerstörung, okay."

Er stand da, starrte das Fenster an und dachte an Zerstörung. Zerstörung. Zerstörung.

„Du bist der Auserwählte," begann Brian und starrte Harry von der Seite an. „ _Der Auserwählte,_ " wiederholte er diesmal spöttischer. Keine Reaktion. Ein wenig beleidigt war er, aber auch nur ein wenig, denn er wusste, Brian meinte das nicht ernst, sondern versuchte ihn nur aus der Fassung zu bringen. „Deine Mutter war ein _Schlammblut_." Nichts. „Du hättest Sirius retten müssen, stattdessen hat Bellatrix ihn getötet, weil du ein jämmerlicher Schwächling bist." Nichts. Gut, langsam spürte er Wut in sich aufkeimen, das löste aber nur den Drang aus Brian mit der Faust die Fresse zu polieren.

„Professor White findet du bist unterste Schublade." Nichts. „Jilli wird jeden Moment von Kaylar Steward getötet und es ist deine Schuld." Nichts. Er kochte zwar mittlerweile förmlich über vor Zorn – das Fenster bewegte sich jedoch kein Millimeter. „Dein Vater hat verdient was er bekommen hat." PING! Die Scheibe bekam den ersten kleinen Riss an der unteren Ecke. So sauer wie er gerade auch noch war, die Überraschung überwog und Harry sah freudig zur Seite. Brian blickte verwundert vom Fenster zurück zum Freund.

„Ehrlich jetzt? Von allen, die ich beleidigt habe, kommt es erst bei _deinem Vater_ zustande?"

„Uhm... Keine Ahnung wieso. Ich wollte dir vorher schon eine scheuern, aber als du das von meinem Vater gesagt hast, bin ich innerlich explodiert."

„Okay..." sagte Brian, wenn auch immer noch verdutzt. Er deutete Harry an wieder zum Fenster zu blicken, damit sie endlich hier raus kamen. „Bringen wir's zu Ende. Dein Vater war ein Feigling." Nichts. „Er war ein schlechter Mensch. Ein böser Mensch." Nichts. „Er war ein arroganter Schönling ohne jegliches Talent." Nichts. Brian verzog eine unzufriedene Grimasse. „Am Abend als er dich und deine Mutter hätte beschützen sollen, hat er absichtlich gegen Voldemort verloren."

KLIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Das Fenster war komplett in lauter kleine Scherben zerbrochen. Schweigen. Harry schluckte und starrte Brian entsetzt an. Alles was man hörte war die Eule von draußen. War das sein Ernst?! Nein... der Freund wollte ihn bestimmt nur aufregen...

„Geschafft," sagte Brian ein wenig zu unschuldig für seinen Geschmack. Der Freund eilte zu Jilli, nahm die junge Hexe auf seine Arme und trug sie zurück zum Fenster. „Los, schnell! Bevor Kay uns aufhalten kann." Er kletterte mit Jilli in seinen Armen voran nach draußen, Harry folgte, wenn auch immer noch in seinen Gedanken vergraben. War es sein ernst? Brian hatte ihm im Bezug auf den Tod seines Vaters etwas absichtlich verschwiegen. War es das und es war nichts ausgedachtes sondern die Wahrheit?

* * *

Sie eilten in das Feld hinein und liefen eine Weile bis Brian mit Jilli auf dem Arm stoppte.

„Was ist?" fragte Harry.

„Kay kann uns aufspüren, wegen der Verbindung, die sie zu uns beiden hat. Ich kann mich verschließen, so dass sie sich schwerer tun wird uns zu finden. Kannst du das auch?"

„Wie mach ich das?"

„Also nicht."

„Wenn du mir sagst, wie das geht?"

„Gibt kein Geheimrezept, Harry. Einmal eine Verbindung geschaffen, können sie dich überall finden. Versuch... Versuch keine Sympathie für sie zu empfinden. Bleib kalt, wenn du an sie denkst. Sollte ein wenig funktionieren."

„Und wenn nicht?"

Sie setzten ihren Weg durch das Dickicht fort.

„Dann hilf mir paar Kräuter zu finden. Den Schlafzauber auf Jilli kann ich aussetzen, wenn ich die richtigen Kräuter finde."

„Ach, deswegen hast du die Blätter abgerissen," sagte Harry und nickte verstehend. Brian dagegen gluckste.

„Ein Blumenstrauß sollte das bestimmt nicht werden," entgegnete er schmunzelnd. „Ich brauch noch 3 Löwenzahnblätter, roten Klee und etwas Weißdorn."

„Err – okay..."

Harry kam sich dumm vor, denn er konnte zwar etwas mit Löwenzahn anfangen, roten Klee hätte er vielleicht auch noch finden können, aber Weißdorn? Wie soll er bitte sehr wissen, welches Blatt hier Weißdorn ist?

„Gefunden!" sagte Brian heiter. „Fehlt nur noch Löwenzahn und roter Klee."

Puh! Glück gehabt. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte Harry Löwenzahn gefunden und es für den Freund ausgerissen und auch der rote Klee ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Sie lehnten Jilli an einem Baum an und der Freund begann mit einem Stein direkt die Kräuter in einem großen Blatt zu zerkleinern und zu mischen. Harry sah ihm dabei zu, auch wenn er eher den Freund betrachtete als die Art, wie dieser die Kräutermischung zubereitete.

Er konnte nicht aufhören an die Worte von Brian über seinen Vater zu denken. War das sein ernst gewesen? Hatte sein Vater absichtlich gegen Voldemort verloren?

„Brian?"

„Hm?"

„Meintest du das vorhin eigentlich ernst?... Über meinen Dad?"

Der Freund stoppte und sah ihn schmunzelnd an.

„Natürlich _nicht_. Dein Vater war kein böser oder schlechter Mensch. Arrogant kann ich nicht viel sagen, ein Schönling wohl schon. Untalentiert auf keinen Fall."

Er machte weiter mit der Kräutermischung, aber Harry gab sich damit nicht zufrieden.

„Auch nicht, dass er absichtlich gegen Voldemort verloren hat?"

Brian stoppte erneut, diesmal aber ohne zu schmunzeln. Stattdessen stocherte er langsamer mit dem Stein über die Kräuter ohne zu antworten.

„Brian?"

„Du lässt dich tatsächlich nicht abwimmeln. Zu blöd," warf er leicht frustriert ein. Er blickte wieder auf, diesmal sichtlich betrübt.

„Es war also die Wahrheit," sagte Harry fassungslos. Es fühlte sich an als ob jemand Eiswasser in sein Innerstes gegossen hätte. Ein Kloß hatte sich in seiner Kehle festgesetzt.

„Harry," sagte Brian, ließ die Kräuter los und legte ihm stattdessen die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich wollte dir das noch nicht sagen, bevor ich selbst nicht mehr wusste, weil ich genau ahnte, wie du darauf reagieren würdest."

„Wieso?" fragte er als er seine Stimme nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wiederfand. „Wieso hat mein Dad... das getan?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung," sagte Brian leise. „Hatte ein Gespräch mit Kingsley aber er sagte dasselbe was ich mir schon dachte. Dein Vater war ein guter und mutiger Zauberer und er hätte bis zum letzten Atemzug gegen Voldemort gekämpft, um euch zu schützen. Fakt ist aber, dass er ohne seinen Zauberstab kämpfte. Er hätte ihn nehmen können, aber er ließ ihn liegen. Er trat Voldemort ohne Zauberstab entgegen. Ich dachte, er verlor, weil er nicht mit Gryffindor's Magie umgehen konnte. Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass er das tat. Er hat Schutzzauber angewandt ohne Zauberstab. White Breath. Dem Todesfluch kann man damit nur nicht aufhalten. Das wusste er selbst auch.

So, wieso duelliert sich jemand wie James Potter, der die Magie Gryffindor's hat und einsetzen kann, ohne Zauberstab und nur mit Abwehrzauber? Dass er mit Dark Breath umgehen konnte stand schließlich fest und damit hätte er angreifen können. Tat er nur nicht."

„... Wieso?" fragte Harry, doch Brian schüttelte frustriert den Kopf.

„Hab keine Antwort darauf außer die offensichtliche."

„Er wollte Voldemort nicht angreifen."

„Offensichtlich... Nicht unbedingt richtig."

„Er wollte Voldemort nicht töten?"

„Harry."

„Obwohl er wusste, dass dieser da war, um mich zu killen?"

„..."

„Und dass er auch vor meiner Mum nicht halt machte!"

„Du könntest ihn fragen," sagte Brian, da der Freund auf jeden anderen Versuch nicht reagierte.

„Fragen?"

„Friedhof?"

„..."

Stimmt ja, das hatte er fast vergessen. Er könnte fragen... aber...

„Ich bin leider zu keiner guten Erklärung gekommen," gab Brian betrübt zu. „Keine, die Sinn macht. Ich mein, ich hab deinen Dad nicht gekannt, aber jeder, der ihn kannte, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid, Yuno, Kingsley, Kay, jeder würde seine Hand dafür ins Feuer legen, dass er alles auf der Welt tun würde, um euch zu schützen. Nur hat die Erinnerung genau das Gegenteil gezeigt."

Brian nahm das Blatt mit den gemischten Kräutern und ging zu Jilli rüber. Sehr sanft und vorsichtig goss er es ihr in den Mund.

„Jetzt heißt es warten und hoffen."

„Warten und hoffen?" wiederholte Harry kritisch.

„Darauf, dass Jilli zuerst aufwacht bevor Kay und Voldemort uns erwischen," sagte Brian mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns.

Das warten stellte sich als Ewigkeit heraus. Nicht halbe, als ganze Ewigkeit. Was Harry beschäftigte war ein und dieselbe Frage immer und immer wieder. Warum hat sein Vater nicht angegriffen? Brian blickte besorgt zu ihm rüber und schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

„Ich hätt's dir nicht sagen sollen."

Als Harry ihn ansah, fügte er mit einem traurigen Lächeln hinzu: „Das über deinen Dad."

„Nein," sagte er jedoch leise. „Ist schon okay. Ich werd ihn fragen, sobald das hier vorbei ist."

„Leg dir lieber etwas zurecht."

„Was meinst du?" fragte Harry verwirrt, aber Brian lächelte schwach.

„2 Szenarien. Entweder der Zauber reicht nicht soweit, dass sich sein Abbild an das was kurz vor seinem Tod passiert ist erinnert. Oder er weiß es und behauptet aber es nicht zu wissen. Selbstschutz. Wobei das nicht zu dem Zauberer passt, den man kennt. Allerdings hätte auch keiner gedacht, dass er Voldemort nicht angreift – also... Leg dir lieber etwas zurecht, um ihm die Wahrheit zu entlocken."

Harry nickte bedrückt. Wieder fühlte er sich durcheinander, verraten – allein. Er war nicht allein, das wusste er rational, aber sein Herz fühlte sich so. Es fühlte sich irrational betrogen und mit dieser unmöglichen Last, Voldemort zu töten, alleine gelassen.

„Netter Versuch," ertönte Steward's Stimme. Die Jungs sprangen sofort auf die Beine und standen Auge in Auge der gefallenen Phowlyris gegenüber. Es trennte sie höchstens 2 Meter und sie waren nach wie vor unbewaffnet. „Brian kann die Verbindung sehr gut unterbrechen. Zu dumm dass Harry sich einfach nicht kontrollieren kann."

Sie hatte beide Männer mit arrogantem Blick bedacht, dann hob sie ihre Hand und machte deutlich, dass sie wieder dabei war anzugreifen.

„Warte!" rief Harry und wollte versuchen sie noch mal auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, ihr vorschlagen, dass er ihr helfen würde und sie nicht Jilli zu töten brauche, doch Steward gab ihm nicht mal die Chance dazu. Ein Windstoß und beide Männer riss es zu Boden.

„Ihr werdet es wirklich nie lernen, oder?" sprach sie amüsiert. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich könnte die Vorbereitungen nicht hinter deinem Rücken vollziehen? Ich bin eine _gefallene_ _Phowlyris_. Keine normale Phowlyris, keine normale Hexe. Ich werde das hier und jetzt zu Ende führen. Das letzte was ich noch brauche ist _ihr_ Leben. _Ihr Herz_."

Beide Jungs rissen entsetzt die Augen auf. Brian konnte sich noch vor Harry wieder auf die Beine kämpfen und stellte sich schützend vor Jilli auf.

„Du kriegst sie nur über meine Leiche," sagte er entschlossen. Steward lachte verachtend. Harry erkannte, dass Jilli langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Ihre Augenlider flatterten und ihre Finger bewegten sich.

Sie war seine Schwester – ohne wenn und aber. Seitdem Tag, an dem sie in sein Leben getreten war, fühlte er es. Es war dasselbe schöne, wohlige Gefühl, dass er spürte, nachdem Ron und Hermine seine Freunde wurden, dasselbe Gefühl, wenn er mit Ginny zusammen war und sie miteinander lachten, wenn Sirius ihm mit diesem väterlichen, fürsorglichen Blick betrachtete.

Brian rannte auf Steward zu als ob er schneller als sie sein könnte, um sie anzugreifen, doch die Phowlyris stieß ihm in der Luft ihre Handfläche entgegen und der junge Zauberer wurde dadurch förmlich mit gewaltiger Kraft gegen einen Baum gefetzt. Er ächzte und keuchte und versuchte sich erneut unter größter Anstrengung auf die Beine zu kämpfen, doch Steward ignorierte ihn und wandte sich stattdessen an Jilli.

Die Phowlyris löste sich in einem Moment in Luft auf und kam im nächsten Moment direkt neben seiner Schwester wieder heraus. Steward platzierte ihre Hand auf die Brust der jungen Hexe als diese ihren Kopf schwach in die andere Richtung drehte.

„Nein!" schrie Harry aus voller Kehle als sein Wille förmlich aus ihm herausschießen wollte. Steward hatte sich ihm zugewandt, ihr finsterer Blick war listig, glänzte aus Gier und Dunkelheit. Harry spürte förmlich wie die Angst, um das Leben seiner Schwester, und der Zorn, verraten worden zu sein, sich in ihm in einem noch nie dagewesenen intensiven äußerst einnehmendem Gefühl manifestierte und es steuerte seinen Willen. Alles was er in diesem Moment wollte war Steward aufzuhalten, egal mit welchen Mitteln, egal wie, egal was es ihn kostete. Wenn es seine Schwester nur vor dem Tod durch ihre Hand schützte – Jilli war seine Schwester! Seine Schwester. Seine Familie! Ihr Tod war unakzeptabel! Der Tod von jedem von ihnen war unakzeptabel und er würde nen Scheiß tun und das akzeptieren!

Steward's Körper gab plötzlich ein heftigen Ruck als ob sie jemand angestoßen hätte. Brian konnte sich gerade wieder auf die Beine kämpfen und erkannte verdutzt, dass sich keiner rührte. Weder Steward, noch Harry. Sein Blick wanderte zögerlich weiter zu Jilli, die endlich ihre Augen öffnete. Sie sah alle verwirrt an und als ob sie es auf einmal verstanden hätte, sprang sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und von Kaylar weg. Sie war mit einem Mal hellwach und sah entsetzt von der Phowlyris rüber zu Brian und schließlich zu Harry.

Dieser war so erleichtert, dass sie wach war, das einnehmende, zerfressende Gefühl von eben verging mit der nächsten Sekunde. Steward rührte sich, doch statt anzugreifen, wie Harry und Brian es erwartet hatten, senkte sie ihre Hand und lächelte überraschenderweise.

Es war das Lächeln, dass beide von ihr kannten. Ihre dunklen Augen verwandelten sich wieder in das übertrieben hellleuchtende Blau und sie wandte sich Harry mit dem bekannten vertrauten Blick zu.

„Du hast gerade _Dark Breath_ benutzt," sagte sie anerkennend. Sie erhob sich wieder, blieb jedoch stehen ohne sich auf Jilli oder Harry zuzubewegen. „Anna hat also wie immer recht behalten."

„Anna?!" sagten alle drei gleichzeitig irritiert.

* * *

Es war in der Tat noch immer derselbe Abend. Jilli brachte Harry und Brian mit sich zurück nach Hogwarts in das Büro der Schulleiterin, wo Anna, Sirius, Remus und Steward die drei bereits erwarteten. Es war außerdem eine hübsche, ältere Hexe mit langen, blonden Haaren anwesend, die Lyssa sehr ähnelte.

„Elle Vinegar," stellte die Direktorin die Besucherin vor. „Harry und Jilli Potter, Brian Tonks."

Die ältere Hexe lächelte freundlich und nickte, doch weder Brian, noch Harry war groß nach freundlichen Floskeln zumute. Allein Jilli nickte mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zurück, wandte sich dann aber wie auch die beiden Jungs direkt an Professor White.

„Das ganze war also nur ein Trick?" begann Harry und klang hörbar verärgert.

„Eine _Lektion_ ," sagte White und klang weder verärgert, noch angegriffen, sondern absolut ruhig und gefasst. Harry wäre am liebsten geplatzt.

„Eine Lektion? Eine Lektion? EINE LEKTION?!"

White lächelte auf einmal sanft und das sehr zu Harry's Unverständnis. Fand sie es wirklich so toll, wenn er sich aufregte und vor Zorn förmlich überkochte?!

„Für das Lauschen," fügte die Schulleiterin hinzu und so sehr er eben auch noch brannte – der Schock hatte alles gelöscht. Jilli, Brian und Harry sahen sie überrumpelt an und das ohne auch nur ein Ton von sich gegeben zu haben.

* * *

 _Was in der Stille wirklich passierte..._

„...Ich dachte durch Shajillé kann ich nach dem Ausschlussverfahren vorgehen, aber -" White stoppe und runzelte die Stirn. Gut, sie war noch sehr schwach nach ihrem Zusammenbruch und obwohl Lyssa sie geheilt hatte, spürte sie immer noch hier und da Schwächen, besonders was ihre Empathie anging. Das Gefühl jetzt aber war fast schon zu auffällig, um es der Schwäche zuzuschieben.

„Aber was?" fragte Sirius, da sie extrem lange denselben misstrauischen Ausdruck im Gesicht trug. White nahm Feder und Pergament und schrieb los – sehr zur Überraschung ohne jegliches Geräusch dabei zu produzieren. Sirius las sich die paar Zeilen durch als sie es umdrehte.

 _Wir werden belauscht. Jilli und Harry sind hier drin..._

Sirius zog eine schiefe Grimasse, nahm ihr die Feder aus der Hand und kritzelte seinerseits tonlos auf den Block.

 _Remus und Ich haben ihr verboten noch mal zu lauschen! Und wieso unterhalten wir uns nun auf Papier?_ White wollte gerade die Feder nehmen und antworten, da schrieb Sirius weiter. _Und wieso hört man diese Feder beim schreiben nicht?!_ Er reichte sie ihr rüber, doch bevor sie es ergreifen konnte hatte er wieder weitergeschrieben. _Hast du die verhext?_ White riss sie ihm schließlich genervt aus der Hand.

 _Ein Geschenk von Fred und George. Funktioniert offenbar wie gewünscht. Erinnere mich daran ihnen das mitzuteilen. Oh! Ist nicht nur Jilli und Harry. Ron ist auch dabei. Das geht langsam echt zu weit._

Sirius nahm die Feder in die Hand.

 _Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass wir Dumbledore und die anderen belauscht haben zu unseren Zeiten._

White schrieb weiter.

 _Ihr habt nicht gelauscht, weil ihr mich immer vorgeschoben habt, ihr Deppen!_

 _Ah! Stimmt ja. Empathie. Okay, klingt logisch._

White schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf.

 _Beste Gelegenheit zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen._

 _Fliegen?_

 _Sie dazu zu bringen nie wieder zu lauschen und endlich den Fortschritt in Harry's Training zu bekommen. Spiel einfach mit._

 _Bei was?_

„Shajille ist sehr gut und entweder konnte derjenige seine Aura außergewöhnlich gut verändern, so dass es selbst Shajillé nicht auffiel..." sprach White wieder laut und deutlich.

„Oder?"fragte Sirius, dessen Ausdruck weniger Sicherheit aussagte als _Hilfe,wo bin ich hier?_

Sie gaben die Vermutung von sich, dass Steward die Verräterin sein konnte und nachdem Sirius seinen Part dazu beitrug, nahm er Feder und Schreibblock in die Hand.

 _Gut so? Ich geb mir echt Mühe?_

„Ja," sagte sie schließlich. „Ich weiß..."

 _Kommt noch mehr oder war's das?_

 _Das war's._

 _Kann also wieder frei reden?_

 _Sofern es nichts ist, was die drei nicht mitkriegen sollen – Tu was du nicht lassen kannst._

Beide starrten einander an, aber je länger sie sich gegenseitig anstarrten, je länger White's herausfordernder Blick anhielt, umso länger blieb es leer in seinem Hirn. Er schmollte und kritzelte erneut auf den Block.

 _Hab nichts zu sagen._

„Hast du schon mit Jilli gesprochen?" sagte sie daraufhin mit einem offenen Lächeln. Nachdem sie sich darüber eine Weile lang unterhalten hatten verließen sie das Büro, damit die kleine Bande rauskommen konnte. Draußen im leeren Gang blieben sie schließlich stehen.

„Wieso lassen wir sie nicht einfach dran teilhaben? Ich mein, Jilli und Harry sind beide erwachsen."

White schüttelte jedoch den Kopf.

„Das sind unsere Probleme, Sirius. Harry und Jilli sind erwachsen, aber – haben sie kein recht auf _ihre_ Zeit. Erinnerst du dich noch daran wie wir das halbe Jahr nach Hogwarts verbracht hatten?"

Ein Lächeln kroch dem Zauberer über die Lippen.

„Das war schön," sagte er heiter und auch White lächelte. „Genau. Ich will sie alle nicht mit dem belasten, was wir auch ohne sie klären können... Kaylar?"

Es dauerte ein kurzen Moment, dann tauchte die Phowlyris aus dem Nichts neben ihnen auf.

„Hi... Kleine Vorwarnung – Harry und Jilli könnten sich merkwürdig verhalten und in dir eine Verräterin sehen."

„Aha," war alles was Steward machte.

* * *

Jilli hatte einen hochroten Kopf und blickte peinlich berührt zwischen allen Erwachsenen hin und her. Brian war ohnehin sprachlos und kratzte sich daher lediglich unangenehm hin und wieder am Kopf. Harry hingegen war die Kinnlade herabgefallen und er fand sich hin und hergerissen zwischen sofort wegrennen und richtig knallhart die Tür vor Zorn hinter sich zuschlagen und einmal laut aus Verzweiflung aufschreien, weil seine Paten ihn den letzten verbleibenden winzigen Rest an Nerven raubten!

Bevor er sich entscheiden musste, räusperte White sich hörbar und blickte zu Remus und Sirius.

„Sprecht ihr bitte mit Jilli, dass so etwas wirklich nicht noch mal vorkommt? Und mit Brian, der offenbar auch dazu gehört hat."

Beide Männer nickten und zogen Jilli und Brian mit sich aus dem Büro. Elle lächelte sanft und folgte den vieren hinaus.

„Kaylar, danke für dein Handeln. Ich werd das mit Harry klären."

„Sicher," sagte die Phowlyris und mit letztem Blick an Harry verschwand sie durch die Phowlyris Ebene. Im Raum befanden sich nur noch Harry und White.

„Ich weiß, was in dir vorgeht," begann die Direktorin sanft. Ihr Ton war nicht hart oder rügend, wie man es in dieser Situation vielleicht erwartet hätte. „In dieser Hinsicht bist du wie deine Eltern. Und ich weiß, wenn ich die anderen nicht weggeschickt hätte, wärst du geplatzt und hättest Dinge von dir gegeben, die du im Nachhinein bereuen würdest."

„Ach ja?" grummelte er immer noch brodelnd.

„Nach unserem Gespräch wurde mir klar, dass ich dich nie dazu bringen könnte, _Dark Breath_ in dir zu entfachen, so dass du es zulässt. Wir stehen uns mittlerweile zu nah als dass du je zulässt, dass ich diesen Teil in dir berühren könnte. Ich bin mir sehr wohl bewusst, wie fremd und erschreckend sich Dark Breath anfühlt. Es ähnelt Black Heart, wenn auch noch mal um eine große Stufe mächtiger.

Obwohl es mich sehr rührt und ich es auch mag, wie du zu mir stehst, war es für deine Kontrolle über deine Magie alles andere als hilfreich. Mit Kaylar sah es schon ganz anders aus. Ich hoffte, dass ich richtig damit lag und diese Tatsache nutzen kann. Es hat in der Tat funktioniert."

„Funktioniert?" fragte Harry verwirrt. „Was?"

„Es gibt nicht viele Zauberer, die gegen besondere Phowlyris ankommen. Noch weniger von ihnen leben noch. Voldemort ist einer von ihnen. Seine Magie ist gewaltig und er könnte Kaylar bezwingen. Heute Abend, als du sie daran gehindert hast Jilli ihr Herz zu rauben, da hast du Dark Breath angewandt und zwar ganz ohne Zauberstab. Allein durch deinen Willen. Du gehörst damit nun auch zu denen, die diese Wesen aufhalten können. Nicht nur Kaylar, sondern auch die ewige Phowlyris auf Voldemort's Seite."

Er war für einen Moment zu überrascht, um überhaupt reagieren zu können. Fassungslos starrte er zu Boden und nickte. Ja, er erinnerte sich an diesen Moment als sich der Wille in ihm so intensiv manifestierte. Nie hatte ihn etwas mehr eingenommen und nie erlebte er ein erschreckenderes Gefühl als das.

„Das ist Dark Breath?" fragte er entsetzt. White nickte.

„Das ist Dark Breath."

Seine Knie wurden weich und er musste sich auf eines der Stühle niedersetzen, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren. Ihm war extrem übel zumute. Verstört starrte er immer noch den Boden an. Er fand sich wie in Trance vor, obgleich er es nicht aussprechen wollte, verließen die Worte einfach so seinen Mund.

„Dark Breath ist erschreckend. Es fühlt sich grausam an – Ich wollte Steward weh tun... Egal wie... Ich hätte sie auch getötet, damit..."

„Weil du Jilli beschützen wolltest."

„Ist das die Rechtfertigung?"

„Es ist die Erklärung," sagte Anna sanft. Sie setzte sich neben ihm nieder und Harry hob seinen Kopf, um sein Gegenüber anzusehen. Ihr Blick war so warmherzig und liebevoll, es verdrängte das unangenehme Gefühl in ihm. Obgleich er es immer noch nicht verstand, fühlte er sich nicht mehr schlecht. Das Verständnis in ihren Augen verjagte die Furcht, die er bis eben noch fühlte.

„Du sagtest mal, mein Vater konnte mit Dark Breath natürlich umgehen... Aber um das zu tun... Es war nicht gut. Ich hab mich über mich selbst erschrocken."

„Harry," sagte sie verständnisvoll. „Dark Breath ist einnehmend, stark, gewaltig... intensiv. Es ist nicht schlecht oder hat etwas mit den Dunklen Künsten zu tun. Es ist ein Teil der Magie Gryffindor's. Genauso wie White Breath, welches sanftmütig, zart und warm ist. Gryffindor war kein Tyrann, noch ein schlechter Zauberer. Er war eine gutherzige und rechtschaffene Person.

Du kannst auf natürliche Weise mit White Breath umgehen und musstest es nicht erst erlernen, weil

du wirklich sehr viel Liebe und Fürsorge erfahren hast und es dir daher leicht fällt, dieses Gefühl in dir zuzulassen."

„Und mein Dad nicht?" fragte er irritiert. Anna blickte ihn traurig an.

„Du hast sehr viel Liebe und Fürsorge erfahren," wiederholte sie behutsam. „Und durftest es behalten. Deine Eltern, Sirius, Remus, die gesamte Familie Weasley, Dumbledore selber, Hagrid, deine ganzen Freunde, Ginny, deine Schwester, Brian.

Dein Vater hat ebenfalls sehr viel Liebe und Fürsorge erfahren und leider auf prägende Weise wieder verloren. Seine Großmutter wurde getötet als er noch ein kleines Kind war, seine Schwester ließ sich vor seinen Augen von Voldemort töten. Sein Vater, Großvater wurden ihm nur wenige Zeit später am selben Tag genommen. Freunde, die ihm nahe standen wurden in seinem Beisein ermordet.

Daher fühlte er sich Dark Breath näher. Manchmal kann man den Schmerz in sich selbst nur dann erdrücken, wenn man ihn mit Schmerz bekämpft. Kaylar war in diesem Moment für dich ein Feind. Du wolltest sie nicht verletzten, um ihr zu schaden. Du wolltest es tun, um deine Schwester zu schützen.

Harry, du musst verstehen und akzeptieren, dass Dark Breath nichts schlechtes ist. Nur dann wirst du auch seine volle Mächtigkeit nutzen können."

Er nickte abwesend, aber verstanden hatte er es nicht. Es würde seine Zeit brauchen, das wussten beide und insofern machte es keinen Sinn darüber noch länger zu diskutieren. Stattdessen wollte er etwas anderes geklärt haben. Auch wenn es irgendwie auf der Hand lag, aber er musste die Worte ausgesprochen aus ihrem Mund hören.

„Steward ist nicht die Verräterin?"

Anna nickte sanft.

„Nein, Kaylar Steward ist nicht die Verräterin. Sie stand auch nie unter Verdacht."

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein? Was, wenn -"

„Ich hätte sie niemals zurückgeholt, wenn ich geglaubt hätte, dass auch nur die geringste Gefahr bestand, dass sie sich wieder Voldemort anschließt."

„Was macht dich da so sicher?" fragte er immer noch verständnislos. So wie der Abend verlaufen war, brauchte er einfach eine richtige Erklärung. Anna lächelte sanft.

„An einem Punkt, ich weiß nicht wann, nur, dass er kommen wird, führe ich die Beschwörung durch, die ihre Seele erneuert. Es ist das, was sie wollte. Jemand wie Kaylar, der schon so viele Qualen in seinem Leben erlitten hat, will nichts anderes als Seelenfrieden und diesen wird sie von Voldemort niemals bekommen."

Harry atmete erleichtert auf und der breite Kloß in seiner Kehle lockerte sich endlich.

„Dad wusste nicht, ob du das durchführen würdest," sagte er leise. „Er bat ich es selbst zu tun, aber ich wollte nicht. Als sie uns heute Abend angriff bereute ich meine Entscheidung, weil ich dachte, all das wäre meine Schuld gewesen. Es wäre meine Schuld gewesen, wenn du nicht... richtig?"

Beide sahen sich einen Moment lang an, doch White hatte ihm nicht geantwortet. Stattdessen zuckte er zusammen als es ihm auffiel was er gerade von sich gegeben hatte.

Er hatte ihr bisher noch gar nichts von seinen Gesprächen mit seinen Eltern und dem Zauber der Lhayphsas erzählt. Selbst nicht als es enger zwischen ihnen wurde und der Grund war, dass er befürchtete, sie würde ihn darauf drängen den Becher zu zerstören. Harry schluckte hart.

„Ich -" Er wollte etwas sagen, sich rechtfertigen, vielleicht sogar entschuldigen, aber es kam kein weiteres Wort aus seiner Kehle heraus. Die Panik war größer, dass sie ihm einen Vorwurf daraus machte, es nicht schon früher mitgeteilt zu haben.

„Jilli hat mir bereits davon erzählt," sprach die Hexe auf einmal und er konnte einfach nicht verhindern, dass sein Herz noch heftiger pochte als zuvor. Wenn sie von ihm verlangte den Becher jetzt zu zerstören... er konnte es nicht. Er würde es nicht. Nicht jetzt schon... Er spürte ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter und sah vorsichtig auf.

„Irgendwann wirst du den Zauber beenden müssen. Ich würde jedoch nie von dir verlangen es jetzt zu tun, noch einen Zeitpunkt für dich wählen. Dies wirst du alleine tun, wenn du es für richtig hältst."

Unweigerlich kroch ihm ein Lächeln über die Lippen. Er konnte es gar nicht in Worte fassen, was ihre Reaktion für ihn bedeutete.

„Und nein," fügte sie entschlossen hinzu. „Wenn ich die Beschwörung nicht vollziehe und du es nicht von dir aus vorschlägst, würde Kaylar sich Voldemort dennoch nicht wieder anschließen."

„Du bist dir sicher?"

„Bin ich. Dein Vater wollte sichergehen, dass sie ihren Frieden findet und sie weiß das. Die beiden waren am Ende sehr enge Freunde und Freundschaft ist kostbar. Voldemort würde so etwas nie verstehen, noch wertschätzen. Dein Vater tat es und Kaylar ebenfalls.

Deswegen vertraue ich ihr auch deinen und Jilli's Schutz an. Ein Verrat von ihrer Seite ist das Letzte, worüber du dir nun Sorgen machen musst."

Harry nickte vorsichtig.

„Wenn sie es nicht ist, wer dann?"

„Wir werden denjenigen finden, aber auch darüber solltest du dir zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Gedanken machen. Das ist eine Aufgabe, die du beruhigt uns überlassen solltest."

Er nickte erneut, wenn auch nur zögerlich.

„Nimm dir die Zeit, dich mit Dark Breath _anzufreunden_. Wenn du glaubst, dass du bereit bist, komm auf mich zu und wir werden das Training fortsetzen. Es macht keinen Sinn es vorher zu tun."

Sie stand auf und er tat es ihr gleich.

„Ach -" setzte sie noch hinzu und hatte sich ihm wieder zugewandt. „Noch etwas am Rande. Du und die anderen, insbesondere Jilli, solltet wirklich aufhören uns zu belauschen. Wenn wir euch nicht in alles einweihen ist es nicht, weil wir euch nicht vertrauen. Ihr seid noch sehr jung und der Kampf gegen Voldemort ist anstrengend. Wir wollen, dass ihr das bisschen Freiheit, was ihr noch besitzt, ausleben könnt, bevor er euch einholt und ganz in diesen hässlichen Krieg hineinziehen wird.

Nutze die letzten Wochen bis zu deinem Abschluss. Es wird danach noch schwer genug für euch alle werden."

Harry nickte und verließ das Büro. Er war gerade in den Flur getreten, da blieb er vor dem Wasserspeier stehen. Elle Vinegar stand da und hatte offensichtlich auf ihn gewartet. Er schritt langsam auf sie zu und stoppte als sie sich ihm mit offenem Lächeln zuwandte.

„Hallo, Harry," sagte sie sehr warmherzig.

„Hallo..."

Ihr Blick war merkwürdig... liebevoll.

„Du siehst wirklich genauso aus wie dein Vater."

„..." Nichts, was er nicht schon mal gehört hätte.

„Ich würde dich gerne unter vier Augen sprechen, wenn du später Zeit hast. Ich werde die nächsten Tage noch hier im Schloss bleiben. Wir werden uns bestimmt noch mal über den Weg laufen und dann würde es mich freuen, wenn wir diese Unterhaltung führen. Bis dann, Harry."

Sie lächelte sanft und ging weg. Harry blieb etwas verdutzt stehen und starrte ihr hinterher. Er wollte eigentlich sagen, dass sie es auch jetzt tun konnten, wenn sie schon dabei waren, aber bevor er überhaupt dazu kam, war sie bereits hinter einer Ecke verschwunden.

* * *

Kaylar saß auf den Ländereien an demselben Platz an dem sie und Brian in den letzten Wochen oft verweilt hatten. Von diesem Punkt aus konnte man die aufgehende Sonne am schönsten beobachten und genauso den Sonnenuntergang am Abend genießen. Es war gut von Bäumen versteckt und doch konnte man andere sehr gut beobachten.

„Schätze, das war unser erster Streit?" Brian hatte sich neben ihr hingesetzt. Sie lächelte sanft und doch auch traurig. Der Sonnenaufgang war wirklich sehr schön und beruhigend.

„Und unser _letzter,_ " fügte sie leise hinzu.

„Kay, komm schon. Das war nicht fair. Ihr habt uns eine Falle gestellt."

„Nicht euch, Brian. Nur Harry und Jilli. Anna wusste nicht, dass du auch dabei warst. Deine Okklumentischen Fähigkeiten sind sehr stark, stärker als dir bewusst ist.

Und es war keine richtige Falle. Anna wollte euch alle aus der Schusslinie bringen."

„Also ist doch etwas passiert? Die Explosion bei Hagrid's Hütte?"

„Wie gesagt, sie wollten euch in Sicherheit wissen. Nur für den Fall, falls du dich fragst, warum ich euch so hart anging. Hätte ich die Starre nicht eingesetzt, ich hätte euch drei nie von dort fernhalten können."

Die beiden blickten einander an und obwohl er immer noch nach Worten suchte und lässig blieb, so schien es ihr nicht wirklich schlecht zu gehen. Sie war nicht wütend oder verärgert, genauso wenig aber war sie kalt oder gefühllos. Es war mehr als ob sie Verständnis für ihn aufbrachte und doch verletzt war.

„Nun," sagte er schließlich schmunzelnd. „Du bist eine gute Schauspielerin. Ich habe dir abgenommen uns verraten zu haben. Das wusste ich zum Beispiel noch nicht und das können wir in Zukunft _gut für uns_ nutzen. Spaß an Rollenspielen?"

Er zuckte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen und grinste frech. Steward lachte, lehnte sich zu ihm rüber und hauchte ihm einen Kuss die Wange. Dann drückte sie ihn wieder von sich weg und lächelte.

„Ich bin keine gute Schauspielerin," sagte sie betrübt. „Dein Vertrauen war nur das, was du jedem normalen Freund entgegen bringst. Nicht das, was wir beide gerne hätten."

Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas entgegen zu bringen, aber gesprochen hatte er nichts. Denn so gerne er es geleugnet hätte, es war nichts als die Wahrheit, die sie aussprach.

„Es war schön. Ich danke dir für die letzten Wochen. Ich freue mich darauf, das eines Tages richtig fühlen zu können. So, wie du es im Moment tust – nur für jemand anderen."

„Jemand anderen?" wiederholte er verwundert. Kaylar lächelte traurig.

„Hör auf dir etwas vorzumachen, Brian. Wenn du nicht über deinen Schatten springst, könnte es doch noch zu spät sein und ich wünsche dir, dass du rechtzeitig aufwachst. Du bist blind, wenn du glaubst, dass es anderen nicht auffällt, wie wichtig sie dir wirklich ist."

„Sie?" fragte er verwirrt und beide wussten, dass er nur so tat als ob er sie nicht verstand.

„Du wolltest ein Abenteuer. Das hatten wir. Du solltest dich nun genug ausgetobt haben. Wird Zeit das anzugehen, was du wirklich willst. Sie wird nicht den ersten Schritt machen. Du musst das tun."

Steward stand auf und war gerade einige Schritte gegangen ohne dass Brian sie aufhielt, da drehte sie sich noch mal zu ihm um.

„Wir bleiben Freunde," sagte sie mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. „Nicht wahr? Das ist glaub ich zumindest das, was man normal sagt..."

Brian lächelte traurig.

„Ja... klar," sagte er und auch, wenn ihn das alles überrumpelt hatte, meinte er es auch so. Steward lächelte erneut und verschwand durch die Phowlyris Ebene. Brian blickte zum See rüber und beobachtete lächelnd Jilli, die das Ufer gerade mit Harry entlang schritt.


	45. Chapter 45

Nächstes =), oops, hatte vergessen das Update Datum im Profil zu ändern. Dachte mir doch, dass ich nicht 2 Wochen für das neue Kapitel gebraucht habe ^^

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Heyho =)

Was studiert dein Bruder denn? ^^

Hehe, Kinder und ihre Energie halt. Da können wir erwachsenen nicht mithalten. Mal sehen, wie es in diesem Sommer wird. Ich hab schon etwas Angst, dass es richtig ungemütlich heiß wird und die Pollen machen mir gerade auch zu schaffen. Zwar nicht so schlimm, wie bei anderen, die ich kenne, daher sollte ich wohl froh sein, aber es stört dennoch. Wie geht's denn dir gerade mit den Pollen? Ich hatte das Gefühl als ob letzte Woche etwas in der Luft war, wogegen fast jeder irgendwie allergisch reagierte, weil überall um mich herum genießt wurde.

Uihhhh, freu mich für dich =) Ich wollte dich letztens schon fragen, ob du dir ne neue Katze holen willst, weil man ja sagt, wenn man eine Katze verliert, soll man sich die nächste holen, um den Verlust besser zu verarbeiten. Wie kommts, dass du dir gleich zwei holst? =) Wären zwei Kater schlimm? Ich glaub, Kater sind verschmuster XD Lässt du sie dann auch raus oder werden das diesmal Hauskatzen? Ich glaub, irgendwie hieß es, dass man Katzen erst 12 Wochen oder so zu Hause halten muss, bevor man ihnen freilauf gibt. Stimmt das? Viel Spaß mit den kleinen =) . Verrätst du mir, wie du sie nennst?

Das mit James wollte ich in Black Heart unbedingt anders haben als in BtF. Rowling sagte ja in einem Interview, dass James ohne sein Zauberstab Voldemort gegenüberstand und verlor. Wollte das anders machen als dass er seinen Zauberstab einfach _vergaß_.

Harry weiß nun, wie er Dark Breath nutzt. Ohne Zauberstab geht es immer noch nicht von selbst. Das war so einmalig und ja auch eher unkontrolliert. Brian hatte Glück, dass Harry nicht das ganze Haus zum Einsturz brachte.

Ich glaube, man wird im Laufe der FF's (alle drei FF's) sehr oft sauer auf Anna, weil sie oft zu Methoden greift, zu denen Dumbledore nie gegriffen hätte. Daher ist ihr Charakter für mich auch schwer zu schreiben, weil ich nie weiß, wie ihr darauf reagiert oder wie übel ihr ihr etwas nehmt. Aber aufgrund ihrer ganzen Geschichte wandert sie sehr oft immer im Grauton herum. Auch hierbei waren Sirius und Remus nicht einverstanden, aber sie lassen sie tun, weil sie ihre Ziele sonst auch immer erreichte.

Wer weiß, wer weiß XD Wenn Jilli und Harry endlich gut genug in der Okklumentik werden, wer weiß schon, ob sie nicht doch noch mal ein Versuch des Lauschens wagen, wenn sie etwas unbedingt wissen wollen. James hat es auch nie davon abgehalten etwas dennoch zu tun, obwohl ihm Anna den Kopf dafür abriss.

Es sind nur noch wenige Kapitel bis derjenige entlarvt wird, denn es hängt durchaus mit James' und dem zusammen, warum er am Abend seines Todes nicht angegriffen hat. Warum Jilli und Brian nicht in Hogwarts sein durften als das mit Hagrid's Hütte passierte, wird in diesem Kapitel glaub ich deutlich.

Uh, schön =) War mir nie sicher, ob ich das mit Kaylar hinkriege, also sie von der hinterlistigen, bösartigen, gefallenen Phowlyris zu jemanden zu machen, den man doch gern mag und auch gutes gönnt. Es ist noch nicht vorbei. Ich mein, sie haben zwar Schluss gemacht, aber Brian empfindet dennoch einiges für sie. Das soll jetzt zwischen ihnen keine On-off-Beziehung werden wie es bei Brian's Eltern der Fall war. Kann aber durchaus auch noch ein Happy End mit den beiden haben. Je nachdem, was ich mit Jilli anstelle, was alles irgendwie noch in den Sternen liegt. Ich hatte ursprünglich zwei Enden für die HP Fortsetzung im Sinn, mit Sirius Rückkehr und der Entwicklung der ganzen Charaktere tun sich gerade mehrere Entwicklungsmöglichkeiten auf und mehrere Enden auf und ich muss mal sehen, wie die Geschichte am passendsten enden soll.

Jilli und Brian zu schreiben wird nicht einfach werden und ich weiß noch nicht genau, in welche Richtung das zwischen ihnen gehen soll. Dachte, dass ich das in diesem Kapitel schreiben könnte, aber hab mich dann doch umentschieden. Muss mir erst noch mal Gedanken darüber machen und merk dann schon beim schreiben, wie es zwischen ihnen am besten rein passt und ob es dann auch wirklich passt oder es am Ende doch auf ein anderes Ende mit ihnen hinauslaufen muss. Es war eigentlich am Anfang nicht geplant, aber Jilli stellt sich als sehr gebrochen heraus, durch das, was bei ihr alles passiert ist.

Thx fürs liebe Review =) Liebe Grüße und schöne Knuddelzeit mit deinen zwei Kleinen =)

* * *

Chapter 45 – Storm is brewing

Jilli und Harry saßen auf den Ländereien und er erzählte ihr, was er von Brian über den Tod ihres Vaters erfahren hatte. Eine Weile lang herrschte bedrückende Stille zwischen den beiden. Jilli starrte fassungslos die Wiese an.

„Das ist... Das macht doch kein Sinn," sagte sie schließlich und blickte verwirrt wieder zu ihm auf. Harry nickte als Zeichen, dass er ganz ihrer Meinung war.

„Wieso sollte Dad Voldemort _nicht_ angreifen? Ich mein, er kann nicht geglaubt haben, dass er Voldemort ewig nur ausweichen kann. Ich glaub auch nicht, dass er willentlich das Leben von Mum und dir aufs Spiel setzten würde.

Er war sich wohl sicher, dass Voldemort Mum nicht angreift, wegen des Schwurs, den sie damals eingegangen waren und du solange in Sicherheit bist, wie sie bei dir ist."

„Aber Voldemort _hat_ Mum angegriffen," erinnerte Harry sie, woraufhin Jilli unzufrieden auf ihren Lippen rumkaute.

„Was bewirkt hat, dass sie durch ihren Tod ein Schutz über dich aufgebaut hat, was ihm wiederum zum Verhängnis wurde."

„Glaubst du, Dad hat das geahnt und es deswegen zugelassen?"

„Erklärt nur immer noch nicht, warum er nicht angriff," sagte sie nachdenklich und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf.

„Es ergibt einfach kein Sinn, Harry. Bei all den anderen Erinnerungen, wenn ich Voldemort daran gehindert habe, Mum und Dad umzubringen hat Dad immer gekämpft..."

„Angegriffen?"

„... Ja..." sagte sie unsicher, beim näheren nachdenken jedoch zog sie es zurück. „Nein... Jein."

„Jein?"

„Er hat sich Voldemort nicht vor die Füße geworfen und darum gefleht endlich gekillt zu werden," sagte sie übertrieben zynisch. „Aber ich kam auch immer entweder erst als es schon zu spät war oder bevor es überhaupt zum Angriff kam... Es _passt_ aber einfach nicht zu ihm, Harry."

Jilli sah ihren Bruder entschlossen an und es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie ihre Worte ernst meinte.

„Dad hat für uns gekämpft! Er mag damals etwas traurig gewesen sein wegen Anna, aber aufgeben und sich töten lassen?"

Sie schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.

„Ich will das nicht glauben..."

„Brian sagte, ich solle Dad einfach darauf ansprechen," sagte er leise. Er hätte nicht gewusst, was er sonst dazu sagen konnte. Er wollte dasselbe glauben wie auch seine Schwester, aber in Bezug auf seinem Vater war er sich eigentlich in nichts sicher. Jilli sah ihm das auch sofort an und seufzte verletzt.

„Es ist ein schrecklicher Gedanke," sagte sie traurig. „Wie sollen wir das denn tun? _Dad, hast du überhaupt gekämpft, um am Leben zu bleiben oder hast du dich von Voldemort töten lassen?_ Könntest du ihn das wirklich fragen? Ich mein, es mag nicht wirklich Dad sein, sondern nur ein Abbild, aber... irgendwie _ist_ er es doch. Seine Reaktion, seine Mimik, das ist das, wie Dad reagieren würde..."

Sie senkte traurig ihren Kopf.

„Ich kann das nicht, Harry... Wäre es nicht Dad, sondern Sirius. Könntest du ihn das fragen?"

Er schwieg. Nein, womöglich nicht... Jilli hatte recht. Es war eine unmögliche Frage. Er verstand es nicht und er würde es vielleicht auch nie verstehen. Vielleicht sollte er es einfach dabei belassen und es so hinnehmen.

„Danke," sagte Jilli auf einmal und Harry sah überrascht auf.

„Wofür?" fragte er verwundert.

„Dass du mich eingeweiht hast, mit dem Tod von Dad. Ich wusste ja, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und du und Brian das lieber für euch behalten habt. Ich bin nicht blöd, weiß, dass ihr mich nicht unnötig damit belasten wollt. Aber... ich bin nicht aus Glas. Und Mum und Dad... sind Mum und Dad. Ich will alles wissen. Erst recht nachdem uns 16 Jahre mit ihnen gestohlen wurde.

Ich weiß, dass es dir noch schwerer fällt und wenn ich könnte, würde ich dir so vieles zeigen, was wir mit ihnen hatten... Ich will einfach nicht, dass uns beiden noch mehr genommen wird."

Harry nickte. Wenn sie jemand in dieser Hinsicht verstand, dann er.

„Vielleicht... Vielleicht sollten wir es Anna erzählen?"

Harry blickte sie verwirrt an.

„Na ja, neben Sirius und Remus, kennt sie Dad am Besten. Im Gegensatz zu den beiden ist sie diejenige, die allem am neutralsten gegenüberstehen kann. Das hat Sirius und Dad früher immer aufgeregt -" fügte sie mit dem Anflug eines Schmunzelns hinzu. Er sah sie irritiert an. „Vielleicht kann sie sich darauf einen Reim machen? Vielleicht kann sie es sogar erklären..."

Harry nickte einverstanden.

„Hast du eigentlich schon mit ihr über den Trank gesprochen?" fragte er als es ihm wieder einfiel. Jilli lachte sarkastisch.

„Ich hab noch nicht mal die Standpauke von Sirius und Remus verwunden. Das war dieses Mal echt übel. Haben sogar Mum und Dad erwähnt, wie undankbar ich ihnen gegenüber bin, weil ich mit meinem Leben spielen würde. Ehrlich, ich hab mich nicht getraut irgendetwas zu meiner Rechtfertigung von mir zu geben aus Angst, dass sie noch tiefer in die Schuldgefühlsschiene gehen."

Harry grinste verlegen. Ja, das hatte Remus damals bei ihm auch bereits getan.

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, was für Geschütze Anna auffährt, um mir den Kopf zurechtzurücken – und vor Anna muss man noch mehr Angst haben."

„Wieso das?" fragte Harry und musste sich das lachen stark verkneifen. Jilli zog eine Schnute.

„Nun, während Remus und Sirius viel reden, redet Anna, wenn sie enttäuscht von dir ist und dir das klar machen will, so gut wie _gar nicht_. Sie hat diesen unglaublich fiesen Blick drauf, wenn der dich erwischt – Man kann kein noch schlechteres Gewissen haben als in diesem Moment."

„Hast es also schon mal gehabt?" fragte er amüsiert. Jilli nickte schmollend.

„Als ich noch ganz klein war. Ich weiß nicht, ob sich das mittlerweile geändert hat, Angst hab ich trotzdem noch davor. Ich hab Anna wirklich richtig gern, aber diese Art an ihr macht mir Angst. Weißt du, bei Mum und Dad wusste ich immer, was ihre Absichten waren. Selbst bei Remus und Sirius. Aber Anna – ich hab oft nicht verstanden, warum sie Dinge tat. Ich mein, am Ende schon, aber in dem Moment nicht und ich erwischte mich dabei, wie ich sauer auf sie war deswegen. Als alles gut wurde tat es mir wieder leid. Es ist schwer mit ihr umzugehen, egal wie gern man sie hat."

„Deswegen zögerst du jetzt auch wieder mit ihr zu reden," sagte er nachvollziehbar.

„Ja, aber das ist nicht gut. Glaub mir, ich denke, Anna könnte damit am ehesten etwas anfangen als jeder andere."

Harry nickte kurz.

„Apropos – Ich werd Hogwarts wieder verlassen. Auftrag für den Orden."

„Wann?" fragte er unangenehm überrascht. Er hatte sich so daran gewöhnt sie um sich zu haben, der Gedanke sie auf einmal nicht mehr jeden Tag zu sehen und zu sprechen erwischte ihn eiskalt.

„Morgen. War sehr kurzfristig. Sie ist vorhin auf mich zugekommen – ging sehr schnell. Hi – Hi – Sie: Auftrag – Du – morgen. Ich: Okay. Bye – Bye."

Er runzelte die Stirn und sah sie kritisch an. Meinte sie das ernst?

„Kurzfassung," erklärt sie mit einem milden Lächeln angesichts seines überrumpelten Ausdrucks. Natürlich wechselten die beiden nicht nur die paar Wörter, aber auch nicht unbedingt viel mehr, was erwähnenswert gewesen wäre. „Ich hab den Trank nicht erwähnt, sie nicht meine unerlaubte Lauscherei. Es war nun auch nicht kalt oder gefühllos. Was Hermine sagt ist nachvollziehbar, auch wenn es mir schwer fällt das so hinzunehmen. Ich will es Anna aber nicht noch schwerer machen als alles ohnehin schon ist. Wenn sie das tut, damit es mir gut geht, dann... nehm ich das so an. Muss ich..."

„Was ist mit dem Trank, wenn du jetzt weg gehst?"

„Oh, die Zutaten müssen noch ziehen und Hermine und Ginny überwachen das. Ich vertrau den beiden also keine Verzögerung. Ich glaub die beiden haben Lyssa ganz gern."

„Uhm..."

„Ich find das echt süß, dass sie sich so gut verstehen. Ist nicht selbstverständlich so spät in die Zaubererwelt einzutreten und akzeptiert zu werden. Naja, melde dich, wenn etwas ist, okay? Egal was."

„Eule."

„Oder du denkst einfach ganz fest an mich. Das spüre ich auch und dann bau ich die Verbindung zu dir auf. Geht schneller. Ist als ob du bei mir klingelst."

„Geht auch in die andere Richtung?"

„Tuts. Jetzt."

„Jetzt?"

„Ich lerne," trällerte sie freudig.

„... Err.. okay."

* * *

Die Ferien waren zu Ende und die Schule füllte sich wieder mit hunderten von Schülern. An allen Ecken und Kanten war es wieder laut und überall herrschte Tumult. Man unterhielt sich über die Ferien, über die Abschlussprüfungen und – ein Gerücht, dass Harry bis dahin noch gar nicht beschäftigt hatte, auch wenn er am Rande mitbekam, dass etwas passiert war. Er stieß zu seinen Freunden im Gemeinschaftsraum dazu und setzte sich auf die Couch.

„Schon gehört?" sagten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig zueinander.

„Nicht hier," zischte Hermine und zog die Jungs mit sich raus in den Flur. Ginny dicht hinter ihnen her während Neville ihnen unentschlossen hinterhersah.

„Komm schon," rief sie ihm rüber und der Freund sprang augenblicklich ebenfalls auf und stolperte mehr schlecht als recht aus dem Porträtloch zu ihnen hinaus auf den Gang. Sie liefen wie so oft in den letzten Tagen Richtung Raum der Wünsche. Jedes Mal, wenn die Jungs ansetzen wollten, um sich darüber zu unterhalten, fiel ihnen Hermine ins Wort und verdonnerte sie noch zu schweigen. Sie waren gerade am Wandteppich angekommen, da wären sie fast mit einem weiteren Mitschüler zusammengestoßen, der von der Seite heraus eilte. Draco Malfoy.

„Hey," sagte dieser überrascht.

„Hey," sagte Harry ebenfalls.

„Dich hab ich gesucht," fügte Malfoy hinzu. Harry sah ihn überrascht an als der Mitschüler misstrauisch hinzufügte: „Du hast es doch auch gehört?"

„Das ist kein Gerücht?" sagte Ginny entsetzt. Malfoy wandte sich daraufhin ihr zu.

„Nicht nachdem was mir zu Ohren gekommen ist. Wollte sie gerade darauf ansprechen."

„Hey!" zischte Hermine eindringlich. „Nicht hier!"

Sie schob alle in den Raum der Wünsche hinein, so dass sie auch endlich unter sich reden konnten.

„Glaubt ihr nicht, dass hier genug herumlaufen, die nur darauf warten, dass wir etwas ausplaudern, was sie Voldemort weitergeben können? Sprecht in Zukunft gefälligst leiser!"

Malfoy lachte höhnisch.

„Hier versteckt ihr euch, um zu tratschen? Kann es noch peinlicher sein?!"

„Ja, mit dir hier," warf Ron beleidigt ein.

„Angst vor mir Weasel?" spuckte Malfoy zurück. Harry zögerte nicht dazwischen zu gehen, bevor das hier doch noch ausartete.

„Okay, zurück zum wesentlichen!" sagte er laut und bestimmend. Er hatte sich so zwischen die beiden gequetscht, dass sie sich zumindest nicht mehr gegenseitig an die Gurgel springen konnten. Es lag auf der Hand, dass die beiden niemals die besten Freunde wurden, aber Todfeinde musste nun doch auch nicht unbedingt sein.

„Wir haben es alle gehört, nicht wahr? Haben wir alle dasselbe gehört?"

Harry blickte zuerst Ron an und forderte ihn auf sein Gehörtes preis zu geben.

„Todesser waren letztes Wochenende in Hogwarts."

Ein Blick zu Malfoy reichte, um zu wissen, dass dieser dasselbe gehört hatte und es war auch das, was Harry zu Ohren gekommen war.

„Es ist jedoch kein Gerücht," sagte Draco. „Ich hab das von Goyle und der würde mich nicht belügen."

„Was hat er gesagt?" fragte Harry, obgleich er sich unsicher war, ob er dies überhaupt glauben sollte. Goyle war für ihn nicht der Intelligenteste und es war ihm schon immer schwer gefallen den Slytherin Mitschüler überhaupt ernst zu nehmen. Malfoy lachte kurz trocken.

„Dass es ein arrangiertes Treffen hier in Hogwarts gab und der Dunkle Lord mit einigen seiner Anhänger hier war. Das Treffen ging von White selber aus. Es wurde etwas ausgetauscht, dabei ging etwas schief und es gab Verletzte."

„Verletzte?" wiederholte Hermine entsetzt. „Wer?"

„Seh ich aus als ob ich jeden von euch Hirnis kenne?!" blaffte Draco sie dämlich an, woraufhin Harry erneut die Augen rollte.

„Als größter Idiot auf Erden, der sich nur für sich selbst interessiert, meinst du?" blaffte Ron zurück und wieder stellte sich der Gryffindor zwischen die beiden Jungs und drückte sie auseinander.

„Draco! Wer wurde verletzt?" fragte Harry laut.

„Hab ich grad etwa mit mir selbst gesprochen?!" fragte er genervt. „Ich sagte doch ich kenn keine Namen."

„Ron hat recht," entgegnete er sarkastisch. „Du bist ein Idiot."

Draco zuckte lediglich mit dem Mundwinkel und ließ erkennen, dass ihn das so gar nicht kratzte.

„Ich weiß nur das eine," fuhr der Slytherin schließlich gleich herablassend fort. „Der dunkle Lord _hat_ weswegen er gekommen ist."

„Und _natürlich_ hast du keine Ahnung was das ist," knurrte Ron. Malfoy ignorierte ihn und blickte stattdessen Harry an, welcher fürs erste in seinen eigenen Gedanken vergraben war.

„Ich wollte mit White reden und fragen was das war, aber traf sie nicht an. McGongall sagte, sie sei _vorübergehend_ nicht zu sprechen. Dachte, wenn nicht für mich, dann vielleicht zumindest für dich?"

„Wieso sollte Professor White _dir_ sagen, worum es bei dem Treffen ging?" blaffte Ron und war sichtlich verärgert, dass Malfoy ihn einfach überging. Der Slytherin wandte sich mit höhnischem Blick zurück zu ihm.

„Weil ich nicht wie du ein hirnloser Mitläufer bin, der nur läuft, wenn man ihn in den Arsch tritt."

„Was war das?!"

„HEY!" schrie Ginny und diesmal war sie diejenige, die beide Jungs auseinanderstieß. „Hört auf euch wie zwei Idioten zu verhalten. Das hier ist ernst!"

„Das Treffen war arrangiert," überlegte Hermine, da von Harry nichts kam und sie das Gespräch auch nicht auf die Auseinandersetzung zwischen Ron und Malfoy belassen wollte. Auch ihre Aufmerksamkeit war mehr auf Harry gelegt, als auf jemand anderen im Raum. „Es fand bestimmt an dem Abend statt als sie uns alle mit Tonks aus Hogwarts rausgeschafft haben. Aber wieso Hogwarts? Und was war das, was sie verloren haben? Und wieso haben sie es zugelassen? Ich mein, sie haben Voldemort _hereingelassen_."

Die besondere Betonung auf dem letzten Wort war keinem entgangen und so auch nicht Harry, der sich aus seinen Gedanken rausriss und die Freundin grimmig ansah.

„Als ich damals mit Dumbledore sprach waren wir uns einig, dass Voldemort zurück nach Hogwarts kommen wollte, weil er hier etwas suchte. Damals dachten wir, es sei wegen -" Er hielt inne, denn von den Horkruxen wussten zumindest Neville und Malfoy nichts und er wollte nicht mehr als unnötig einweihen. „Es wolle hier etwas suchen... Nun gut," sagte Harry entschlossen. „Gerade habe ich Professor White versprochen mich rauszuhalten aus diesen Angelegenheiten und zu vertrauen, dass die das schon regeln. Aber das? Voldemort in Hogwarts lassen?!"

„Und wenn wir mit Remus und Sirius reden? Die beiden waren an dem Abend auch da," schlug Hermine vor. Harry nickte abwesend.

* * *

Es war Montag und das Letzte worauf sich Harry konzentrierte war sein Abschluss in wenigen Monaten. Er sollte wohl – Professor White, Hermine, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, sie alle haben ihn in den letzten Wochen stets dazu ermahnt sich darauf zu konzentrieren und es nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Die Wahrheit war, es ging nicht. Es war zu schwer, vor allem wenn man bedachte, was sich alles in der letzten Zeit auftat. Er brauchte Antworten. Nicht auf alles, aber er brauchte Antworten und so klopfte Harry an der Bürotür der Schulleiterin. Obwohl keine Antwort kam, öffnete er die Tür und trat ein.

Sie hatten versucht Sirius und Remus darauf anzusprechen, aber Sirius war laut Karte nicht in Hogwarts und Remus wich ihnen stets sehr geschickt aus. Sofort als Harry White auf der Karte in ihrem Büro sah, brach er alles ab und lief zu ihr ins Büro.

„Professor White?"

Nichts. Er sah Fawkes und lächelte kurz.

„Hey, Fawkes. Professor White?"

Der Phönix gab ein kurzes krächzen von sich und so nickte er verstehend. Sie war also schon wieder weg. Er wollte es nicht riskieren mit der Karte herumzulaufen und aufzufliegen, aber dass White innerhalb von wenigen Minuten einfach abhauen konnte, wenn er sie sprechen wollte war schon extrem blöd. Wieso wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, sie macht das mit Absicht?

Er seufzte und wollte das Büro wieder verlassen als sein Blick auf Dumbledore's Porträt fiel und sein ehemaliger Mentor ihn freundlich anlächelte. Stimmt, da gab es ja noch etwas... Er schritt zum Porträt rüber und stellte sich davor.

„Hallo, Harry," sagte dieser erfreut. „Lange nicht gesprochen."

„Hallo, Professor," sagte er ebenfalls mit einem kurzen Lächeln. „Kann ich Sie etwas fragen?"

„Immer doch," sagte er freundlich.

„Brian hat mir das Fläschchen mit der roten Flüssigkeit gegeben," begann Harry direkt.

„Ah, sehr schön. Ich war mir sicher, dass ihr das beide geregelt bekommt."

„Jiah," sagte Harry schmunzelnd und verkniff es sich zu erwähnen wie unnötig lang das gedauert hatte. „Was ist da drin?"

„Noch nicht herausgefunden?" fragte der alte Zauberer überrascht, dennoch blitzten seine Augen vielsagend und es wurde sofort klar, dass dies eine rhetorische Frage sein sollte.

„Es ist der Schlüssel zur letzten Erinnerung, die du bestimmt bisher noch nicht einsehen konntest."

„Schlüssel?" fragte er skeptisch. Dumbledore aber blickte ihn vielsagend an.

„Du wirst verstehen, wenn du es trinkst."

„Also... trinke ich es und dann kann ich mir die letzte Erinnerung im Denkarium ansehen?"

„Nicht ganz. Du wirst es sehen, wenn du es öffnest. Allerdings solltest du sichergehen, dass du die Zeit hast und vielleicht auch besser alleine bist. Es könnte sonst für Fremde etwas verwirrend werden."

Harry hatte langsam genug von den ungenauen Antworten.

„Darf ich Sie etwas fragen, Sir?"

„Die Antwort ist immer noch dieselbe – Immer doch."

„Wozu die ganzen Erinnerungen? Ich mein -" Er lehnte sich am Schreibtisch an und fuhr gefasster fort. Er wollte das richtige sagen, um eine richtige Erklärung zu erhalten und das konnte er nicht, wenn er unüberlegt seine Gedanken von sich gab. „Die ersten drei Erinnerungen, zu der ich Zugriff hatte, diese waren doch nur dafür gedacht, damit ich ihre Urenkelin finde? Aber sie hat mich gefunden, nicht ich sie."

Dumbledore nickte, um zu zeigen, dass er ihm folgte.

„Im Bezug auf meine Horkrux Suche oder Voldemort bin ich kein Stück weiter durch die Erinnerungen gekommen. Und die letzte brachte mich zu Brian, was auch ohne Erinnerung gegangen wäre. Sie hätten es doch einfach schreiben können? Finde meine Urenkelin und frag Brian nach nem Päckchen. Also wozu das alles mit den Erinnerungen? Dient die letzte Erinnerung auch nur der Suche nach ihr, denn dann ist es doch Zeitverschwendung. Wir kennen uns bereits."

Dumbledore wartete einen Moment, bevor er ihm ruhig und bedacht antwortete.

„Zu dem Zeitpunkt als ich dir die Erinnerungen überließ, glaubte ich nicht daran, dass meine Urenkelin zurückkehren und dich aufsuchen würde. Ich denke, du weißt mittlerweile, was zwischen uns passiert ist."

Harry nickte kurz.

„Mit diesem Wissen verstehst du sicherlich, dass ich mir nicht sicher sein konnte, es aber von größter Wichtigkeit war, dass ihr euch begegnet. Voldemort wusste nicht, dass sie noch lebt und für den Fall, dass Mr Snape kein Verräter war, wollte ich niemanden unnötig auf sie aufmerksam machen und sie so in Gefahr bringen. Ich wusste nicht, dass der Trank nicht so wirkte, wie erhofft und dachte, sie würde irgendwo verweilen, um meinen Verrat an ihr und Sirius zu verarbeiten."

„Verrat?"

„Sie empfand es als Verrat, dass ich ihr ihren Sohn vorenthalten hatte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hielt ich es für angemessen. Die Gefahr, dass die beiden sich nicht von ihrem Sohn fernhalten können, war zu groß. Beide waren damals sehr emotional und ihre Handlungen oft ungestüm und unüberlegt. Ich konnte das Leben des Jungen nicht riskieren, auch wenn es die Liebe meiner Urenkelin zu mir kostete. Wie auch immer... Einen besseren Mentor als Professor White gibt es für den Träger von Gryffindor's Magie nicht."

„Brian sagte, Sie haben Professor White trainiert."

„In der Tat."

„Und sie hat mein Vater trainiert."

„Auch das ist wahr."

„Wieso haben Sie das nicht getan? Wenn sie Professor White trainieren konnten, warum nicht auch mein Vater?"

„Aus demselben Grund, warum ich es auch bei dir nicht getan habe," antwortete Dumbledore leise und Harry kam nicht umhin ihn verständnislos anzusehen.

„Aus welchem Grund?" fragte er irritiert.

„Erinnerst du dich, was ich dir vor fast 2 Jahren in meinem Büro erzählt habe, nachdem Sirius starb? Ich sagte, ich würde dir alles erzählen. Alles, was ich dir schon vor Jahren hätte erzählen sollen. Vor Jahren tat ich es nicht, weil ich mich zu sehr um dich sorgte, um dein Wohlergehen.

Es mag sich merkwürdig anhören, aber genauso sorgte ich mich auch schon um das Wohl deines Vaters. Zu sehr, um euch beizubringen mit eurer Magie Kämpfe zu bestreiten.

Um dies zu tun bedarf es einer Kälte dem Schüler gegenüber, einer Kälte, die ich dir und James gegenüber nicht aufbringen konnte."

„Aber ihrer _eigenen_ Urenkelin gegenüber schon?" fragte Harry ungläubig. Es hörte sich nicht nur merkwürdig an, es hörte sich gar unfassbar an. Dumbledore antwortete nicht sofort, aber sein Gesicht sprach Bände. Langsam fand er es nicht mehr so komisch, dass Brian zu seinen Eltern keine richtige Verbindung aufbauen konnte, wenn es schon so kompliziert zwischen seiner Mutter und ihrem Urgroßvater verlief. Wie konnte man fremden Kindern gegenüber näher stehen als dem eigenen Fleisch und Blut?

„Ich habe sie erst kennengelernt als sie bereits 11 Jahre alt war und sie verhielt sich mir gegenüber nicht sehr willkommend. Das macht es schwer für jemanden Sympathie für denjenigen zu entwickeln, wenn derjenige dich wie sein Feind behandelt. Ähnlich wie es dir mit den Dursleys ergangen ist.

Ich bereue es durchaus, ihr damals nicht näher gestanden zu haben," sagte der Schulleiter sanft. „Aber es hatte auch etwas gutes. Ich konnte ihr helfen ihre Magie zu dem zu entwickeln, das es heute ist. Ich war mir sicher, wenn ihr euch trefft, würde sie dir die Mentorin sein, die du brauchtest. Ich habe versucht sie im letzten Jahr zurückzuholen, doch jeder Versuch von meiner Seite blieb erfolglos. Verständlich, nachdem was mit Sirius passiert war. Sie gab und gibt mir nach wie vor die Schuld an dem was mit Sirius und Brian passiert ist. Bedauerlicherweise spricht sie auch jetzt nicht sehr viel mit mir. Von dem, was ich mitbekomme jedoch, läuft es zwischen euch wie _erwartet_."

„Sie haben also geahnt, dass es übel läuft?"

Dumbledore gluckste vergnügt.

„Ich würde es nicht als _übel_ bezeichnen. _Kompliziert_ ist das passendere Wort. Du verstehst sie nicht, fühlst dich ausgeschlossen und benachteiligt. Es fällt dir schwer ihr zu vertrauen, denn mit ihrer Art zurechtzukommen ist alles andere als leicht. Ich selber brauchte Jahre bis ich verstand, dass alles, was sie tat, dem Schutz derer diente, die sie liebt – selbst wenn dies noch so schmerzhaft war."

„Ich verstehe nicht," sagte Harry ehrlich.

„Sie greift zu sehr harten Mitteln, obwohl es ihr selbst das Herz zerbricht. Es bedarf großer Stärke denjenigen weh zu tun, die man liebt, um sie zu stärken. Ich hätte nicht die Kraft dazu gehabt. Nicht bei dir und nicht bei deinem Vater."

„Sie reden von dem, was letztes Wochenende passiert ist mit Steward?"

„Du weißt nun, wie du Dark Breath nutzen kannst. Und Anna weiß selbst am besten, zu welchem Preis sie dies erreicht hat. Sie weiß, dass du sie dafür verurteilst, genauso wie du es ihr auch immer noch ankreidest, dass sie sich dir als Feind vorgestellt hatte und dich wie einen solchen auch behandelt hatte."

Harry seufzte betrübt.

„Voldemort -" sprach Dumbledore behutsam weiter, sein Blick nach wie vor fürsorglich auf den jungen Schüler gerichtet. „Hat ihr vieles weggenommen. Ihre Kindheit, ihren Bruder, ihre Familie, ihren Sohn, ihre Freunde – Und sie ist bereit dich und Jilli zu _verlieren_ , wenn sie dadurch euer Leben schützen kann. Ich würde mir sehr wünschen, dass du es nicht zulässt – und dennoch überlebst. Das nämlich, Harry, liegt ganz bei dir."

* * *

Harry wollte eigentlich mit Anna sprechen und erfahren was an dem Wochenende passiert ist, aber sie kam nicht zurück und Dumbledore durfte ihm nichts darüber erzählen. Statt in den Gryffindor Turm zurückzukehren, ging er zu den Gästeabteilen zu seiner Schwester. Zum einen, um ihr von dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore's Porträt zu erzählen und zum anderen, um sich von ihr zu verabschieden.

Sie saß größtenteils auf ihrem Bett und hörte ihm lediglich zu bis er schließlich geendet hatte und sie erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Was denkst du?"

„Hm..." machte sie schmollend und wippte ihren Kopf hin und her. „Ich stimme ihm zu."

„Huehn?"

„Also, nicht mit dem Rest, das er gesagt hat, von wegen, dass sie zu solchen Mitteln greifen muss und so, aber das Ende schon. Mir wäre es auch lieber, wenn du nicht zulässt, dass sie dich verliert und du dennoch überlebst."

„Err -"

„Hey," sagte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln. „Du, Sirius, Anna, Yuno und Remus seid alles, was ich an Familie habe. Ich will keinen von euch verlieren und ich würde es gerne sehen, dass ihr euch alle lieb habt und wir eine große, glückliche Familie sind... Eines Tages..."

Harry pustete heiße Luft zwischen seinen Lippen hervor und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann wollte er es selbst auch nicht, aber er konnte seine Gefühle nun mal nicht einfach abstellen. Zwischen ihm und White war es kompliziert...

„Weißt du, wer verletzt wurde bei dem Treffen zwischen Voldemort und Anna?"

Jilli schüttelte leider den Kopf.

„Diejenigen, mit denen ich reden konnte, schweigen zu dem Vorfall. Ich hab übrigens auch versucht mit Remus zu reden, aber er ist mir genauso ausgewichen. Tonks sagt, sie wisse nichts davon. Als Brian und Ich sie darauf ansprachen, ob sie eine Vermutung hätte, meinte sie bloß, wir sollten uns nicht darum kümmern. Wusstest du, dass es aus ist zwischen Brian und Kaylar?"

„Kein Wunder," sagte Harry. „Sagten zumindest Ginny und Hermine."

„Und da haben sie recht," sagte Jilli traurig. „Ich hab versucht mit ihm darüber zu reden, weißt du. Aber er hat sich verschlossen und lässt es gar nicht zu. Machte wieder seine üblichen sarkastischen Witze. Ich hab auch mit Kaylar gesprochen. Dachte, ich kann sie dazu überreden Brian's Standpunkt zu verstehen und sich wieder mit ihm zu versöhnen."

„Err – okay?"

„Hat nicht funktioniert. Ich werd aus der Frau irgendwie nicht schlau, egal was ich versuche."

Harry lächelte traurig.

„Ihr seid Freunde, obwohl sie versucht hat dich zu töten?"

„Du und Draco Malfoy seid doch nun auch Freunde, obwohl ihr vor wenigen Monaten noch Todfeinde wart."

„Err -"

Jilli grinste amüsiert, beschloss es dann aber auszuführen, um ihn nicht im Unklaren zu lassen.

„Dinge passieren eben, Harry. Und wenn man bei Yuno aufwächst, aber in Beauxbatons zur Schule geht – knallen zwei Welten aufeinander. Als ich begann im Zaubereiministerium zu arbeiten fand ich in Kaylar eine gute Freundin. Als Hexe ist sie wirklich ganz anders gewesen. Lustig, hilfsbereit und wirklich offen."

„Wirklich?" fragte Harry amüsiert. Die Kaylar Steward, die er kennengelernt hatte, war alles andere als lustig, hilfsbereit und offen und er konnte sie sich so auch nur schwer vorstellen.

„Wirklich," sagte Jilli lächelnd. „Kaylar ist jetzt zwar wieder eine Phowlyris, aber die Erinnerungen aus ihrer Zeit als Hexe hat sie behalten. Schätze, es fällt ihr schwer beides zu kennen und miteinander zu vereinbaren. Mit Brian war sie ein wenig wieder die Hexe Kaylar."

„Du hast sie echt gern, hm?" fragte er seltsam nachdenklich. Jilli sah ihn sanft an.

„Irgendwie schon... Es ist kompliziert," gestand sie scheu. Harry nickte, um zu zeigen, dass er es so hinnahm. „Versprichst du mir etwas?"

„Klar," sagte er sofort. „Was?"

„Konfrontier Dad nicht mit dem, was Brian erzählte. Er wäre so unendlich verletzt und... Ich mein, es ist nur sein Abbild, ich weiß, aber... Tu's nicht, ja?"

Harry nickte ohne zu zögern, denn wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er auch gar nicht, ob er den Mut dazu überhaupt aufgebracht hätte, es doch zu tun, wenn er ihm erst mal gegenüber stand. Es war anders, wenn er bei ihnen auf dem Friedhof war und auch wenn er verärgert mit seinem Vater über manche Dinge war, so verflog dies sobald er sie traf.

Er konnte sich vorstellen White darauf anzusprechen, aber seinen Vater? Er glaubte nicht mal, dass er Remus oder Sirius hätte darauf ansprechen können. Ihre Gesichter, wenn es sie schockierte oder enttäuscht waren, hätte er nicht ertragen können.

„Was ist das eigentlich für ein Auftrag?" fragte Harry, um endlich von dem Thema wegzukommen.

Jilli lächelte sanft.

„Es ist nicht gefährlich," antwortete sie, sehr wohl in dem Wissen, worauf er eigentlich hinaus wollte. „Anna will nur ein paar Augen mehr auf ein Versteck haben. Ist wohl etwas wichtiges dort und wir sollen Kingsley helfen es in ein anderes Versteck zu bringen. Was immer _es_ auch ist.

Ich habs aufgegeben wissen zu wollen, was hin und hergeschoben wird, wenn es so oder so nur ein paar wenige wissen und das auch für sich behalten."

„Wir?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wer alles dabei ist. Deswegen wir. Damit meinte ich nicht jemand besonderen."

„Brian?"

„Der bleibt noch hier. Sirius sagte, Anna hätte ihn dir zur Seite gestellt für die Suche nach den Horkruxen und das bleibt so bis ihr beide sagt, dass es nicht mehr nötig ist. Wie läuft es denn an dieser Front?"

„Uhm – okay. Wir glauben zu wissen, was der letzte Horkrux ist. Jetzt müssen wir ihn nur noch finden."

„Das schafft Brian schon," sagte Jilli zuversichtlich. „Wenn er ihn nicht findet, dann niemand. Er ist hat die Intelligenz von Dumbledore, die Entschlossenheit von Anna und den Charme von Sirius."

Harry grinste, verkniff sich jedoch ein Kommentar zu ihrer Beschreibung. Er gab ihr jedoch recht, wenn jemand den Horkrux fand, dann Brian. Vertraute er in dieser Hinsicht doch auch komplett auf den Freund und hatte sich auch keine großen Gedanken mehr darum gemacht. Die beiden unterhielten sich noch etwas länger bis es für Jilli schließlich Zeit war aufzubrechen. Sie versprach ihm auf sich aufzupassen und sich so bald es geht auch zu melden.

Er ging wieder zurück in den Gryffindor Turm, doch es war spät und überraschenderweise war nur noch Hermine wach. Sie saß auf der Couch am Kamin und sah ihn lächelnd an als er sich zu ihr gesellte. Dass er müde war sah man ihm offenbar an, denn ihr Lächeln wandelte sich in Besorgnis um. Sie schlug ihr Buch zu, das auf ihrem Schoß lag, und legte es beiseite.

„Ginny und Ron haben die Runden für uns übernommen," sagte sie leise. Seine Hand wanderte sofort an seine Stirn.

„Mist," brummte Harry. Er hatte die Zeit gar nicht wahrgenommen als er sich mit Jilli verquatschte. „Tut mir leid. Das hab ich ganz vergessen."

„Schon gut," sagte sie und klang auch ehrlich verständnisvoll. „Du hast viel um die Ohren. Das sehen wir doch alle."

Er schnaufte und starrte missmutig an die Decke. Das war einfach unmöglich alles unter einem Hut zu bekommen. Kümmerte er sich um das eine, musste etwas anderes zurückstecken. Sein Training, die Horkrux Suche, sein Abschluss, Schulsprecher und Quidditch Kapitän zugleich sein... Wie konnte White von ihm verlangen wirklich alles zu schaffen?

„Weißt du, Harry. Wir wollen dir wirklich alle nur helfen, aber du machst es einem nicht gerade einfach."

„Ja... Ich weiß," gestand er mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns und blickte wieder zurück zu ihr. „Tut mir wirklich leid."

„Das soll es aber nicht," sagte Hermine sehr zu seiner Überraschung und Harry kam nicht umhin irritiert zurückzuzucken. Was hatte er denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht, um ihren harschen Blick zu verdienen? „Jeder von uns hilft dir, weil er helfen _will_. Ginny reißt sich förmlich ein Bein aus, um mit uns mitzuhalten, was alles andere als leicht ist. Schließlich fehlt ihr ein ganzes Jahr und dennoch hätten wir den Trank für Professor White niemals auf 4 Wochen runterbrechen können ohne ihre Hilfe.

Neville, Ron, Luna, alle helfen wo sie nur können und das sogar ohne überhaupt zu wissen, wofür sie das tun, denn du und Brian behält alles für euch. Es reichte für Luna und Neville, dass wir das für dich brauchen und schon haben beide geholfen Zutaten zu besorgen. Ron und Ich sind auch okay damit, dass ihr vieles unter euch zwei diskutiert. Es ist schließlich Brian."

„Ich weiß, Hermine," wiederholte er müde. Das letzte was er jetzt brauchte war eine Predigt.

„Dann hör auf dich so zu benehmen als müsstest du alles alleine tun."

„Mir war nicht mal klar, dass ich das tue!" sagte Harry genervt.

„Dann hör auf dich ständig zu entschuldigen und sag uns, wenn wir etwas tun sollen. Aber brüte nicht für dich selbst und grummel alleine vor dich hin, denn das ist _undankbar_!"

Harry schnaubte einmal tief durch und statt genervt zu platzen, nickte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln. Hermine strahlte, erleichtert, dass er sie verstand und nicht dazu zwang noch weiter auf ihn einzureden.

„So und jetzt zu deinem Essay für Professor McGonagall. Das kannst du unter keinen Umständen so lassen – Nein, nein! Hör mir erst zu! Das sind nur Kleinigkeiten, aber so kannst du es einfach nicht stehen lassen. Also -"

Harry konnte gar nicht anders als zu stöhnen.

* * *

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste fiel in dieser Woche aus und da man auch Tonks nirgendwo mehr sah lag der Verdacht eigentlich auf der Hand.

„Nö, Baby ist noch nicht da," sagte Brian beim Abendessen in der großen Halle. „Soll aber jeden Moment soweit sein. Sie ist nicht mehr in Hogwarts, sondern in einem Versteck, wo auch Shajille und Stradford sind."

„Warum das?" fragte Ginny entsetzt und hatte wie jeder andere der Freunde auch aufgehört zu essen.

„Weil in der Geschichte der Zauberei in keiner Geburtsurkunde Hogwarts als Geburtsort bisher stand und auch niemals stehen darf."

Brian grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, aber Ginny sah ihn dämlich an.

„Echt?" fragte Ron stattdessen und Brian prustete lachend los. „Also nicht. Man, lass den Mist, Brian!"

„Also warum jetzt?" wiederholte Ginny ihre Frage.

„Warum sind Shajille und Stradford dort?" fügte Hermine hinzu, als Vorbeugung, falls der Freund erneut versuchte sie auf den Arm zu nehmen. Brian grinste dennoch breit.

„Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Laut Remus jedenfalls."

„Und White ist auch dort?" fragte Harry.

„Nicht die ganze Zeit. Reist hin und her mit diesem Cobe. Unauffälliger und schneller, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe."

„Deswegen trifft man sie hier nicht mehr an..." murmelte Harry mehr zu sich selbst als zu jemand anderem. Er aß weiter als sei nichts gewesen, aber Brian musterte ihn dennoch mit kritischem Blick eine ganze Weile lang.

Nachdem Essen teilte sich die Gruppe auf. Hermine und Ginny wollten sich mit Lyssa treffen, um ihr bei der Eingewöhnung zu helfen. Es stellte sich heraus, sie belegte Pflege magischer Geschöpfe als UtZ Fach und war damit eine von 3 Schülern von Hagrid. Um sie in Hagrid's Unterricht zu halten, obgleich er sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig war, versuchten sie ihr alles andere zu erleichtern. So einfach wie ihr Pflege magischer Geschöpfe fiel, so schwer tat sie sich in allen anderen ihrer Utz Fächer.

Brian hatte noch etwas wichtiges zu tun und war ohne groß zu reden abgehauen. Neville und Luna wollten lernen und Harry und Ron _nicht_. Stattdessen machten die beiden Freunde ein wenig extra Training miteinander über dem Quidditch Feld.

Es tat gut nicht zu reden und einfach nur den Quaffel in Richtung Ringe zu werfen, damit Ron das Fangen üben konnte. Harry hatte dieses Training in der letzten Zeit so vernachlässigt, es war ihm gar nicht klar gewesen wie sehr er diese Zeit für sich brauchte, um nicht komplett zu ersticken. Selbst die Zeit wurde dabei zur Nebensächlichkeit und eh er sich versah war er schon wieder fast zu spät für seine Runden mit Hermine.

„Lass gut sein," sagte Ron als sie sich umzogen. „Ich übernehm schon."

„Danke," sagte Harry. Sein Freund klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und verschwand eilig mit dem Hemd falsch herum angezogen. Höchstwahrscheinlich um schneller bei Hermine zu sein, damit sie einem nicht wieder den Kopf für die Verspätung abriss. Harry nahm sich Zeit, um sich in Ruhe umzuziehen und die Umkleidekabine zu verlassen. Er war gerade erst aus der Tür geschritten, da stoppte er vor der blonden Hexe direkt vor ihm.

Elle Vinegar lächelte wie auch schon am Abend als er sie kennengelernt hatte. Freundlich und als ob die beiden sehr dicke Freunde waren und sie nur darauf wartete, dass er sie umarmte oder so was.

„Hallo?" fing er stattdessen verwirrt an.

„Hallo, Harry," erwiderte sie höflich... Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an, aber das hinderte sie offenbar nicht daran dasselbe zu tun. Was folgte war äußerst peinliche Stille. Er räusperte sich auffällig.

„Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?" fragte er schließlich. Er konnte sich nicht an ihr vorbei quetschen und sie einfach zur Seite stoßen wollte er auch nicht. Vinegar war ja nicht aufdringlich oder nervte ihn irgendwie. Ihre Art war nur gewöhnungsbedürftig.

„Ich war spazieren," sagte sie verträumt. „Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl es ist gut, wenn ich hier entlang gehe und tatsächlich. Es hat mich hier her zu dir geführt. Wir treffen uns. Ich ahnte, dass wir uns noch mal begegnen würden."

„Err – okay..." sagte er vorsichtig. Kam noch mehr? Offenbar nicht, denn Elle fuhr fort ihn lediglich anzulächeln. War er nun etwa dran etwas von sich zu geben? Offenbar...

„Wollten Sie über etwas _bestimmtes_ mit mir reden?"

„Nö," antwortete sie fröhlich. Wieder nichts und diesmal konnte sich Harry eine schiefe Grimasse nicht verkneifen.

„Dann... kann ich?" Er deutete ihr an, dass er heraustreten wollte und hoffte inständig, dass sie ihm das nicht unnötig schwerer machte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dieses Mal die Geduld noch dazu aufbringen hätte können. Glücklicherweise stand Vinegar nicht auf dem Schlauch und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihn durchzulassen. Dummerweise ging sie mit ihm mit und nun schritten beide in unangenehmer Stille Seite an Seite das Feld zum Schloss hinauf. So toll ihm das Training mit Ron gerade getan hatte, Vinegar war dabei ihn wieder zu ersticken.

„Ich wollte, weißt du," sagte sie plötzlich bevor sie zurück ins Schloss traten und Harry sah sie verwundert an. Er hatte nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass die Frau tatsächlich noch mal auf den Punkt kam und so blieben sie mitten auf dem Feld stehen. Sie sah ihn jedoch nicht mehr höflich und freundlich an, ihr Ausdruck hatte mehr etwas von Schuld und Last.

„Vor 16 Jahren wollte ich wirklich dem Orden beitreten und helfen. Lilli und James waren... so gut zu mir und ich mochte sie beide. Ich vertraute ihnen beiden. Lilli und Ich wären bestimmt gute Freundinnen geworden... Ich hatte wirklich jede Intention dazu. Es war nicht nur leeres Gerede..."

Harry fühlte sich von ihren Worten förmlich überrumpelt und brauchte ein Moment, um nachzukommen und zu verstehen, wovon sie hier eigentlich sprach.

„Aber... Da war diese Dunkelheit, die sie beide umgab. Diese Gefahr, die stärker geworden war als beim ersten Mal als ich sie traf. Ich konnte fühlen, dass ich helfen konnte und dass es gut werden _kann_ , wenn ich das tue. Aber da war meine Tochter und ich... diese Gefahr, die deine Eltern umgab, ich konnte förmlich sehen, wie sie sich auf meine Tochter ausbreitete. Ich bekam Angst... Und tauchte nicht mehr auf."

Sie atmete tief durch und blickte traurig zu Boden.

„Ich wusste, dass es deinen Eltern das Leben kosten könnte, aber ich wollte das Leben meiner Kleinen nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Was für ein Fehler ich begangen habe, bemerkte ich noch in derselben Nacht als sie starben. Die Gefahr lauerte immer noch auf der Welt und sie spreizte ihre Hand weiterhin nach meiner Tochter aus.

Stattdessen war das Licht weg. Nicht weg weg, aber es war nicht mehr fühlbar. Da verstand ich, was ich getan hatte."

Elle sah wieder auf und erneut blickte er in tief schuldbewusste Augen.

„Ich hätte ihren Tod verhindern können. Deine Eltern hätten an diesem Abend nicht sterben müssen, aber ich war so feige. All die letzten Jahre lungerte diese Gefahr weiterhin über die Zaubererwelt, aber kaum jemand nahm sie wahr. Es war... frustrierend in diesem gespielten Frieden zu leben und diese Dunkelheit wahrzunehmen, die niemand anderes zu sehen schien... und nun versucht es meine Tochter erneut zu verschlingeln.

Das Leben meiner Tochter ist in Gefahr. Um ihr Leben nach dem Tod deiner Eltern zu schützen hatte ich sie Shajillé überlassen und obwohl mir das Herz blutete – habe ich mich von ihr ferngehalten. Aber die Gefahr, die sie ergreifen wollte, entfernte sich damals als ich sie weg gab und das war der Grund, warum ich es all die Jahre überhaupt durchhielt.

Es minderte jedoch all die Jahre nicht die Schuldgefühle, die ich empfand. Ich werde nie das Gesicht deiner Mutter vergessen als ich sagte, ich würde helfen und wie enttäuscht sie gewesen sein musste, als ich einfach nicht auftauchte. Sie und dein Vater hatten diese Art an sich miteinander zu streiten und dennoch wusste jeder, dass sie einander liebten.

Ich war.. feige und egoistisch und nun habe ich Angst, dass ich mein Fehler bezahlen werde."

Er sah sie unsicher an als Elle niedergeschlagen lächelte, verzweifelt in dem Versuch ihre Angst nicht in Tränen zu zeigen.

„Harry, seit einigen Monaten spüre ich, dass diese Gefahr meine Tochter erfasst hat. Deswegen hab ich meine eigenen Leute verlassen, um sie und Shajillé zu finden. Wir sind uns einig, dass der einzige Weg, ihr Leben zu schützen, der ist, dir zu helfen, diese Dunkelheit zu besiegen.

Ich habe deine Eltern sterben lassen und es tut mir wirklich unendlich leid. Bitte glaube mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich es noch am selben Abend bereute als sie starben und wenn ich das ungeschehen machte könnte, ich es auch tun würde."

„Wie?" fragte er sehr zu ihrer Überraschung. Sie hatte offensichtlich mit dieser Frage nicht gerechnet. „Ich mein... Wie hätten sie den Tod meiner Eltern verhindern können? Voldemort hat sie an dem Abend getötet und sie waren durch den Fidelius Zauber geschützt. Pettigrew hatte sie verraten. Wie hätten Sie das verhindern können?"

„Ich bin eine Dhschoara," sagte sie gebrochen. „Wir fühlen intensiver, nehmen Zeichen im Gesicht unseres Gegenübers wahr, dass andere nicht mal sehen. Ich fühlte, dass deine Eltern in Gefahr waren und ich fühlte, dass ich mit ihnen gegen diese Gefahr stehen sollte. Aber genauso spürte ich, was ich aufs Spiel setzte und ich konnte das nicht. Ich konnte nicht das Leben meiner Tochter aufs Spiel setzen. Du verstehst es vielleicht nicht aber... meine Tochter war einfach alles für mich.

Wenn ich geblieben wäre, hätte ich es Pettigrew vielleicht angesehen. Ich habe ihn nie getroffen. Hätte ich, hätte ich diese Gefahr erkannt und deine Eltern gewarnt. Deine Eltern hätten an diesem Abend nicht sterben müssen. Vielleicht hätte ich auch Anna retten können. Ich sah, dass etwas bei ihr passieren würde, aber ich konnte es nicht richtig deuten. Ich war zu durcheinander, um etwas zu tun... Wie erwähnt... ich war feige."

„Warum sagen Sie mir das ausgerechnet jetzt?" fragte Harry. Es spielte keine Rolle ob er ihr glaubte oder nicht, auch wenn sich durchaus ein Groll in ihm entwickelte, wenn es der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Weil das Leben meiner Tochter an einem seidenen Faden hängt."

Harry sah sie misstrauisch an und noch hatte er nicht entschieden, wie er zu ihren Worten stand.

„Ich kann es nicht richtig deuten, was passieren wird. Ich fühle es, aber es ist nicht klar, sondern verwirrend. Ich glaube diese Gefahr, die deinen Vater umgab, ist die Person, nach der Professor White sucht. Und sie wird diese nur finden, wenn sie mit dir gesprochen hat. Das kann ich fühlen."

„Tja, das würde ich gern," sagte er sarkastisch. „Wenn sie denn hier wäre."

„Nein, Harry," sagte Vinegar und blickte den jungen Schüler eindringlich und mit flehenden Augen an. „Du _musst_ wirklich mit ihr reden."

Sie hatte ihn erneut eindringlich angesehen, doch Harry hatte weder zugesagt, es zu tun, noch wirklich reagiert. Elle versuchte zu lächeln, auch wenn es sehr bedrückt herauskam, dann verließ sie ihn und ging wieder auf das Feld zurück von dem sie gekommen waren. Er blickte ihr eine Weile lang hinterher und bemerkte durchaus, dass ihre Haltung sehr niedergeschlagen war.

Obwohl er Sympathie für sie empfand, weil er Lyssa eigentlich gern hatte, spürte er dennoch Zweifel in sich. Womöglich lag das auch daran, dass sie sich selbst die Schuld am Tod seiner Eltern gab und in diesem Punkt war er sehr empfindlich. Er gab Sirius keine Schuld, er gab auch Professor White keine Schuld an ihrem Tod, aber er gab sie Pettigrew, weil der seine Eltern verraten hatte und es Voldemort so ermöglichte sie zu töten. Er gab sie auch Snape, weil dieser Voldemort erst auf die Spur seiner Eltern brachte und dieser sie deswegen töten wollte. Und nun gab er sie auch Elle Vinegar, weil sie ihren Tod in Kauf nahm, obwohl sie es hätte verhindern können.

* * *

Irgendwie war ihm klar, dass White auch an diesem Abend nicht in Hogwarts auftauchen würde. Und es half nichts, dass er mürrisch feststellte, dass er wieder zu _White_ statt _Anna_ zurückgekehrt war. Die Woche zog sich hin ohne dass Professor White, Remus oder Sirius je auf der Karte erschienen waren. Nicht, wenn er ein Blick drauf warf jedenfalls. So ging er in den Unterricht, schrieb seine Essays und machte seine Hausaufgaben, seine Runden mit Hermine und Quidditch Training mit seinem Team, um sich auf das letzte Spiel vorzubereiten.

„Harry!" Brian hatte ihn gerufen als er mit Ron, Hermine und Ginny gerade auf dem Weg zu Verwandlung ging. Sie blieben stehen bis der Freund aufgeholt hatte.

„Ich hab einen Weg gefunden -" begann er eilig und senkte die Stimme, so dass nur die kleine Gruppe es hören konnte. „Den Horkrux zu finden."

„Wie?" fragte Harry sofort, achtlos der Tatsache, dass um sie herum immer noch andere Schüler standen oder an ihnen vorbei gingen. Hermine, Ron und Ginny achteten dafür um so intensiver darauf die beiden vor neugierigen Lauschern abzuschirmen.

„Erklär ich dir später. Machen wir uns lieber auf den Weg ihn zu finden und zu zerstören."

„Wann?!"

„Jetzt."

„Jetzt?!" kam es von allen gleichzeitig und jeder der Freunde starrte Brian erschrocken an.

„Ich weiß nicht wie lange der Zauber noch anhält und auch nicht, ob er ein zweites Mal anschlägt. Entweder wir brechen sofort auf und folgen der Beschwörung trotz der Gefahr verfolgt zu werden oder gar aufzufliegen oder riskieren es die Spur dieses Mal zu verlieren und hoffen, dass es das zweite Mal funktioniert, wenn wir genug Hilfe haben. Ich würde das nicht tun, denn ich bezweifle sehr stark, dass es noch mal funktioniert und wenn dieser Arsch gar nicht weiß, dass wir wissen, wo das Teil steckt, könnte es nicht mal schwer werden es zu beschaffen."

„Aber -" sagte Hermine und hatte ebenfalls alle anderen um sich herum vergessen als sie sich mit eindringlichem Blick an Harry wandte.

„Was, wenn etwas passiert? Solltet ihr nicht vorher Professor White oder jemandem Bescheid geben?"

„Die sind nicht erreichbar," drängte Brian. „Hab ich schon versucht."

Harry hatte sich bereits entschieden, bevor Hermine überhaupt an sein Gewissen appellieren konnte. Er wandte sich Ginny zu und lächelte so zuversichtlich wie es ging.

„Bleib hier und sobald jemand von ihnen auftaucht, sag ihnen Bescheid."

„Du willst wirklich gehen?" fiel Ginny ihm jedoch ins Wort und hatte sofort ihre Hand in seinen Ärmel gekrallt, um ihn am gehen zu hindern. Harry aber nickte entschlossen.

„Ja, jetzt oder nie," sagte er fest und wandte sich Hermine und Ron zu.

„Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr mitkommt, aber falls doch -"

„Spinnst du?" brach Ron sofort los. „Natürlich kommen wir mit, Mann!"

Hermine wirkte weniger sicher als sein bester Freund, nickte dann aber ebenfalls.

„Okay. Gehen wir," sagte sie sichtlich mit banger Miene.

Brian nickte und schritt ihnen voraus. Ginny sah ihnen mit tief besorgter Miene hinterher. Unweit von ihr entfernt stand auch Elle Vinegar unscheinbar hinter einer Säule und blickte der Gruppe ebenfalls verzweifelt nach. Eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange als sie sich förmlich an die Säule klammerte.

„Wieso ist _es_ so viel stärker als ich? Wieso rennst du genau in die Gefahr hinein, vor die ich dich warne, Harry? Wenn du verlierst, verlieren wir alle..."


	46. Chapter 46

Plopp. Hier bin ich wieder XD Sehr spät, ich weiß, aber diese Jobsuche - Bewerbungdingens ist zeitraubender als gedacht. Mir fehlen dann auch die Nerven mich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren als wie stelle ich mich im Bewerbungsgespräch gut da. Nun kehrte etwas Ruhe ein und ich konnte das Kapitel zu Ende schreiben. Hier ischt esch XD

* * *

Reviews:

Mannequin: Huhu =)

Hui, kommt mir das nun lang her vor. Aber die letzten Wochen waren irgendwie übel. Hatte zwei Vorstellungsgespräche und nun warte ich ab, bis sie alle anderen Bewerber gesprochen haben. Müsste Ende dieser Woche sein.

Oh je, Volkswirtschaftslehre? Versteh seinen Bammel in dem Fall. Hoffentlich hat er sich jetzt schon gute Verbindungen aufgebaut. Ich bereu's, dass ich es nicht schon im Studium gemacht habe, denn das macht das Bewerben später schon sehr viel schwieriger, egal wie gut deine Noten sind.

Ich wollte ja ursprünglich in den IT Bereich wechseln, weil sich als Wima einfach nichts ergab, worin ich mich sah. Hatte nun aber doch 2 Bewerbungsgespräche in unterschiedlichen Unternehmen bekommen, wobei beim ersten das schon nach hinten los ging. Ich mein, ich wollte die Stelle und sie hörte sich super an, aber als mein Gegenüber dann sagte, ich würde von 8 Uhr früh bis 19 Uhr Abends arbeiten, gingen bei mir die Alarmglocken an. Ich hoffe gerade eher auf das zweite Gespräch, denn das war wesentlich angenehmer. Die Vorgesetzten hatten aber auch weniger nen Stock im Hintern. War witzig, denn während das erste Gespräch mit zwei Personen ablief, die eher wie sehr strenge, Anzugträger wirkten, war das zweite Gespräch mit drei Personen, die eher den Eindruck von wissenschaftlichen Mitarbeitern zu Unizeiten bei einer Weihnachtsfeier machten. Arbeit und Zeit klangen auch besser. Na ja, jetzt mal abwarten und Tee trinken. Kann gut sein, dass beides nichts wird, aber dann ändere ich mich wirklich in die IT Richtung.

Wie geht es dir mit dem Heuschnupfen gerade? Letzten Mittwoch war es bei mir auch richtig übel und ich bin froh, dass Bewerbungsgespräch ein Tag vorher gehabt zu haben, denn wenn sie mich so kennengelernt hätten mit der laufenden Nase, roten Augen und ständigem Niesen XD Da hätte ich mir keine Hoffnungen mehr machen können. Diese Woche wird es ja auch wieder kühler.

Uih süß =) Und lieb von ihnen. Wie läuft es jetzt mit den beiden? Vertragen sie sich gut? Oder zerkleinern sie dir stattdessen die Wohnung? XD Lässt du sie schon raus oder wartest noch etwas ab? Meine Nachbarin wollte ihre Katze auch raus lassen, aber auch beibringen, nicht so weit vom Haus zu laufen und lässt sie grad nur mit der Leine raus. Sieht witzig aus XD Haben ja normal nur Hunde. Ich bin gespannt, ob sie es schafft und ihre Katze wirklich nur um das Haus herum läuft. Thiago und Milla, klingt gut =) Warum nicht gleich James? XD Wie kamst du auf die beiden Namen?

Warum Anna Voldemort in Hogwarts hereingelassen hat wird noch geklärt werden. Sie geht schon sehr anders als Dumbledore vor, aber das muss sie auch, denn sie ist leider nicht Dumbledore und Voldemort fürchtet sie auch nicht, so wie er Dumbledore fürchtete. Sie braucht also einige Druckmittel, um ihn davon abzuhalten sie alle zu überrennen.

Hehe, yap hat Anna immer genervt, dass Dumbledore abhaute, wenn man ihn brauchte. Heißt aber nicht, dass sie es jetzt nicht versteht, warum er das tat. Und sie hat auch wirklich ein Grund ^^ Tonks kriegt gerade den kleinen Teddy Lupin und da Sirius und sie die einzigen engen Freunde von Remus aus Kindheitstagen sind, sollen sie natürlich auch bei ihm sein.

Sagen wir's mal so. Es gibt zwei Reaktionen von Anna, was passieren kann. Entweder Augenrollen und den Kopf gegen die Wand schlagen, weil Harry es nicht sein lassen kann sich wie James zu verhalten, oder ein Stöhnen und das Gesicht hinter der Hand verstecken, damit keiner mitkriegt, dass sie ernsthaft mit den Gedanken spielt einfach wieder unterzutauchen, weil Harry schlimmer als sein Vater ist und sie in den Wahnsinn treibt. XD

Thx fürs liebe Review. Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 46 – The Brian-Jilli-matter I - Brian

Harry hatte nur noch schnell den Tarnumhang eingepackt für alle Fälle, dann brach er mit Brian, Hermine und Ron auf. Da jeder von ihnen dazu fähig war zu apparieren, taten sie dies auch. Sie reisten zuerst durch den Kamin in White's Büro in eines der Verstecke des Orden und von dort aus in kleineren Zügen von Ort zu Ort. So oft zu apparieren war anstrengend für Hermine, Harry und Ron, die das selten taten und so war Brian damit einverstanden eine Pause in in einem verlassenen Muggelhaus einzulegen.

„Kriegen wir dafür nicht Riesen Ärger?" warf Hermine eigentlich berechtigt ein, aber Brian verwarf ihre Bedenken.

„Wir ruhen uns nur aus und fressen ihnen nicht den Kühlschrank leer. Mit Harry im Schlepptau ist es nicht leicht sich unerkannt in Zauberergegenden zu bewegen ohne, dass _Der-der-das-nicht-mitkriegen-soll_ das mitkriegt.

Wir sind sicherer, wenn wir uns in der Muggelwelt bewegen und zwar so unauffällig wie möglich. Nun, mein Adoptivvater ist ein Muggel, Hermine's Eltern sind Muggel, Harry's Tante und Onkel sind Muggel – _Wir_ werden wenig Probleme haben uns wie Muggel zu benehmen."

Sein Blick fiel auf Ron, der verwundert zurückzuckte.

„Hey! Ich weiß, wie man sich wie ein Muggel benimmt!" sagte er fest.

„Das will ich doch hoffen," erwiderte Brian amüsiert. „Benutzt nur kein Telefon, dann fällt es vielleicht nicht auf."

Er machte sich daran etwas aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen, damit sie etwas Proviant zu sich nahmen.

„Das ist stehlen!" sagte Hermine entrüstet.

„Die werden gar nicht merken, dass etwas fehlt," entgegnete der Freund jedoch schlicht. „Und ich lass Geld da. Also keine Sorge – Muggelgeld! Keine Galleonen."

Obwohl Hermine eine Schnute zog und sichtlich unzufrieden aussah, schien sie dennoch nicht weiter Einwände einbringen zu wollen. Harry gab sich mit der Situation zufrieden, wusste schließlich, dass Brian oft Aufträge für den Orden erledigte und er dies wohl auch nicht zum ersten Mal auf diese Weise ausführte.

„Was ist das für ein Zauber?" fragte Harry nachdem er einen Schluck aus der Flasche Wasser nahm. Sie waren so abrupt aufgebrochen, dass kaum Zeit zum fragen war bis jetzt. „Um diesen Stein zu finden, mein ich."

„Stein?" fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Der gesuchte Horkrux," antwortete er kurz, wandte sich aber mit auffordernder Miene dem Freund zu. „Also?"

„Hab ich aus einem Lehrbuch, dass mir Dumbledore zum 17. Geburtstag geschenkt hat. War ziemlich kompliziert, aber machbar. Ich hab ne Verbindung zu dem Stein aufgebaut und daher kann ich mich durch apparieren nähern.

Ist ursprünglich dazu gedacht etwas wiederzufinden, was man irgendwo auf der Welt verloren hat. Ging hier auch nur, weil ich die Erinnerung von dir hatte, Harry. Weiß insofern nicht, ob es ein zweites Mal noch mal funktioniert hätte. Diese Zauber sind eigentlich nicht dafür gedacht, öfters ausgeführt zu werden. Normalerweise findet man das, was man verloren hat, mit diesem Zauber auch auf Anhieb."

„Du weißt also gar nicht, _wohin_ wir apparieren?" fragte Hermine ungläubig. „

„Nope."

„Ist das dein ernst?!"

„Immer."

„Wir könnten wer weiß wo landen!"

„Ja."

„Was, wenn das ein Versteck, überfüllt mit Todessern ist?!"

„In dem Fall brechen wir ein, sagen _Ätsch-Bätsch_ und lassen uns schließlich von ihnen jagen, gefangen nehmen und töten. Vergiss nicht dein Testament vorher zu schreiben."

„Brian!" rief Hermine entsetzt, aber Harry rollte nur die Augen angesichts des gespielt ernsten Gesichts des Zauberers. Brauchte kein Wahrsager, um zu wissen, wie wenig ernst er das meinte.

„Ein Schritt nach dem anderen," sagte er schließlich ohne Hermine noch mal auf den Arm zu nehmen. „Sollten wir auf ein Versteck voller Todesser stoßen, finden wir entweder einen Weg unbemerkt hinein, krallen uns das Teil, und kommen wieder hinaus. Oder wir reisen, hoffentlich unbemerkt, wieder ab, wenden uns an Professor White, dass dort der Horkrux ist, und kommen ein anderes Mal wieder.

Wichtig ist jetzt erst mal, _dass_ wir wissen, wo das Teil ist."

„Was ist das Teil?" fragte Ron.

„Ein sehr magischer Stein von _White Sea_. Ein _Alexandrit_."

„Was ist ein _Alexandrit_?"

„Ein sehr magischer Stein von _White Sea,_ " wiederholte Brian schmunzelnd. Nun sahen ihn sowohl Ron, als auch Harry und Hermine dämlich an und der Freund lachte bellend auf.

„Das wird nie langweilig," kommentierte er lachend und klopfte Ron versöhnlich auf die Schulter.

„Ein Alexandrit ist ähnlich eines Diamanten, nur leuchtet er weich in weiteren Farben. Aber äußerlich kann man ihn wohl am ehesten noch mit einem Diamanten vergleichen. Wenn wir also suchen – sucht nach etwas, das aussieht wie ein Diamant. Ist nicht groß. Knapp nen Daumengroß - Bessere Antwort?" setzte er mit amüsiertem Blick an Hermine hinzu, welche kurz rot wurde, dann aber nickte. Brian lachte aufs Neue bellend und legte sich gemütlich sehr lässig auf die Couch.

„Solltet ihr auch tun. Ein Alarm wird uns warnen, falls die Besitzer zurückkommen und dann müssen wir in 2 Minuten aufgebrochen sein. Nutzt die Zeit, um ein Nickerchen zu machen."

„Nickerchen?" wiederholte Hermine ungläubig. „Wir hätten jetzt eigentlich Unterricht! Es ist Nachmittags."

„Chrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

„Brian?"

„Chrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

Harry und Ron zuckten unschuldig die Schultern als Hermine sie mit irrem Blick fragte, ob das sein ernst war. Dann legten auch sie sich auf jeweils eine Couch nieder und versuchten sich auszuruhen. Hermine schien zwar beleidigt zu sein, dennoch setzte sie sich auf die freie Couch und versuchte sich ebenfalls so gut es ging zu entspannen und nicht die Spaßbremse zu sein. Bran grinste.

„Das macht Jilli auch immer."

„Was?" fragte sie mit verengten Augen und auch Harry wurde hellhörig.

„Widerwillig schmollen, wenn ihr etwas nicht passt, sie das aber hinnehmen muss."

Da weder Hermine etwas dazu sagte, noch Harry, und Brian viel zu entspannt auf der Couch lag und daher auch nicht aussah als ob er großartig Lust zum reden hatte, blieb es einfach totenstill zwischen ihnen allen.

* * *

Vor etwas mehr als 3 Jahren

„Die Weltmeisterschaft!" Charlie Weasley war vollkommen aus dem Häuschen und zappelte aufgeregt hin und her. Brian und Bill standen mit ihm in der Küche im Fuchsbau, jeder von ihnen eine Flasche Butterbier in der Hand, aber keiner der beiden teilte wirklich den Enthusiasmus des Zauberers.

„Das wird echt heftig! Mir kommt es vor wie eine Ewigkeit, dass die Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft in England stattfand!"

Brian und Bill grinsten, kommentiert hatten sie die Aussage nicht. Charlie brauchte nicht lang, um zu verstehen, was die Gesichter sollten und zog eine Grimasse.

„Schon klar, zu viel des Guten."

„Neeeeeeeeeeeeeein," machten die beiden Jungs gespielt entrüstet, aber dafür pfefferte er ihnen herumliegende Pommes Frites ins Gesicht. Alle drei lachten als Mrs Weasley hereinstürmte, vor ihnen zum stehen kam und rügend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Mit Essen spielt man nicht!" donnerte sie sehr ernst.

„Ja, Mum," grinste Charlie, da Brian und Bill immer noch Mühe hatten das dreckige Grinsen abzuschrauben.

„Brian, Schätzchen. Bist du sicher, dass du nicht bleiben und dir mit uns die Spiele ansehen willst? Harry wird auch da sein. Zumindest hat Arthur vor ihn abzuholen."

„Hab leider zu tun," sagte er mit einem warmen Lächeln. Mrs Weasley drückte ihm fürsorglich die Schulter und blickte ihn sehr mütterlich an.

„Noch kannst du es dir überlegen. Unser Zelt bietet für dich immer ein Platz."

„Danke, Molly."

Sie streckte sich auf Zehenspitzen, drückte ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ dann wieder die Küche, um die drei Jungs erneut unter sich zu lassen.

„Kommt Jimá eigentlich?" fragte Bill. Während Charlie rot anlief, wurde Brian neugierig und verzog interessiert die linke Augenbraue.

„Jimá?" wiederholte er vielsagend. „Klingt..." Brian schien angestrengt nach einem Adjektiv nachzudenken und dann - „ _männlich_."

„Jimá ist kein Mann," entgegnete Charlie lachend. „Sie ist meine beste Freundin."

„Du hast eine beste Freundin?!" fragte Brian verblüfft und die Überraschung war diesmal ganz und gar ehrlich gemeint. „Da kenn ich dich seit einer Ewigkeit und hatte keine Ahnung von einer besten Freundin?"

Charlie strahlte förmlich vor Freude.

„Seit dem Sandkasten," sagte er mit breitem Lächeln. „Lebt aber nicht hier und ging auch nie nach Hogwarts."

„Und ihr seid trotzdem beste Freunde?"

„Eulenpost," war die kurze Antwort. Charlie kramte ein Bild aus seiner Brieftasche heraus und reichte sie Brian rüber. Auf dem schwarz-weiß Bild war er mit einer traurig lächelnden, jungen Hexe etwa im gleichen Alter. „Hab es gemacht als ich vor einiger Zeit bei ihr war."

„Hübsch," sagte Brian flüchtig, obwohl ihm klar war wie sehr er seine Meinung gerade untertrieb. Enthusiasmus gehörte jedoch nicht wirklich zu seinen prägenden Eigenschaften. „So wie du allerdings guggst, ist das mehr als gute Freundschaft."

Charlie lief rot an und lachte traurig auf.

„In meinen Träumen," sagte er frustriert. „Jimá spielt ne ganze Liga über mir. Da muss schon einiges passieren, damit jemand wie sie sich auf jemanden wie mich einlässt."

Brian lachte spöttisch.

„Wieso? Reiche Französin mit mächtig viel Asche sucht genauso reichen Macker mit Stock im Arsch?"

Bill und Brian lachten, aber Charlie stieg nicht mit ein. Stattdessen vertiefte er sich betrübt in das Bild von ihm und Jilli und verbesserte den Freund mit einem sehnsüchtigen Seufzer.

„Jimá ist _einzigartig_ , Brian. Sie ist warmherzig, gefühlvoll, hat einen genialen Sinn für Humor und das alles trotz dessen, dass ihre Eltern ermordet wurden. Es ist eigentlich unmöglich sie nicht zu mögen, wenn man sie trifft. Es ist sogar unmöglich sich nicht zumindest ein klein wenig in sie zu verknallen, wenn man sie trifft."

„Aber?"

„Schwer von der _besten Freund Schiene_ wegzukommen und -" Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seiner Flasche. „Ich bin nicht ihr Typ."

Brian blickte Charlie besorgt an während Bill seinem Bruder Mutmachend die Schulter drückte. Damals hatte sich Brian eigentlich keine Gedanken mehr um Jilli gemacht und die drei verfielen sehr schnell wieder in der Quidditch Euphorie, die den Freund gut abzulenken schien. Dass er Jilli nur wenige Zeit später kennenlernen würde, daran hatte Brian nicht den Hauch eines Gedanken verschwendet.

* * *

Er stand Jilli zum ersten Mal ein knappes Jahr später gegenüber. Dumbledore hatte ihn sprechen wollen ohne wirklich mitgeteilt zu haben, worum es ging. Alles was auf der Hand lag war, dass es sich um einen Auftrag für den Orden des Phönix handelte, dem er seit kurzen angehörte. Brian reiste zu einem Haus, das Dumbledore als Treffpunkt wählte.

Er stieg aus dem Kamin und trat in das leere Versteck. Es verwunderte ihn, zumal er zumindest Dumbledore hier erwartet hatte, aber offenbar war Brian der Erste am Treffpunkt. Er sah sich um, entdeckte die Tür zur Küche und beschloss sich etwas zum Trinken zu holen. Warten wäre sonst zu langweilig geworden, wenn man ohne etwas in der Hand Löcher in der Luft produzierte. Brian fuhr mit der Hand aus, um die Tür zu öffnen, da schwang sie in seine Richtung auf und nach einem lauten, heftigen Knall durch die Tür an seinen Kopf, sah er nur noch Sterne.

Jilli schlug entsetzt ihre Hand auf den Mund und quietschte erschrocken. Brian torkelte und wäre zusätzlich gegen die Wand gekracht, wenn Jilli ihn nicht festgehalten hätte.

„Das tut mir ja... sooooo... leid..." sagte sie peinlich berührt. Sie führte ihn auf die Couch und durch langsam blinzeln bekam Brian auch endlich wieder die Sicht zurück. Das und richtig üble Kopfschmerzen.

„Ow," stöhnte er entnervt auf als ihm auffiel, wer sich hier mit ihm befand.

Da saß sie. Ihm direkt gegenüber. Die junge Hexe mit den rotbraunen Haaren und den Haselnussbraunen Augen und er hatte keine Sekunde gebraucht, um sie aus dem Bild von Charlie wiederzuerkennen. So sah sie also in echt aus. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es noch hübscher ging. Sie war tatsächlich so hübsch, dass es weh tat... Oder der Schmerz kam von der Beule an seiner Stirn, die er auch ihr zu verdanken hatte.

„Darf ich?" fragte sie vorsichtig und hatte ihren Zauberstab herausgeholt. Brian nickte in Gedanken versunken, konnte er für diesen einen Moment doch nicht anders als sich von ihrer Anwesenheit faszinieren zu lassen. Nun verstand er auch, warum Charlie sie so gerne hatte und was er damit meinte als er sagte, es wäre unmöglich sich nicht ein wenig in sie zu verlieben. Er konnte sich an keine Situation oder andere Person erinnern, die es schaffte, dass sein Herz für einen Schlag beim ersten Blick aussetzte.

Der Heilzauber wirkte, wenn auch etwas langsam.

„Ich habe nicht gehört, dass jemand angekommen ist," versuchte sie sich zu erklären, biss sich aber gleichzeitig auf die Lippen als er auf einmal seine Augen zusammenkniff, um das schmerzhafte pochen an seiner Stirn auszuhalten. Die Wirkung ihres Heilzaubers war irgendwie verpufft und die Kopfschmerzen hatten sich mit einem Schlag sogar verstärkt.

„Ich nehm an," erwiderte Brian nachdem er einmal tief durchatmete. Nun war er auch wieder im Stande normal zu lächeln und sich von ihrer fesselnden Ausstrahlung loszureißen. „ _Silencio_ Zauber auf allen Räumen."

„Jiah," gab sie einsichtig zu. „Klingt verständlich. Jedenfalls. Sorry. Ich bin Jimá Sayé. Professor Dumbledore hat mich hier hergerufen."

„Brian Tonks. Nenn mich Tonks."

„Uhm, okay. Jimá Sayé."

„Hast du gerade schon gesagt," grinste er spöttisch, woraufhin sie leicht rot anlief. „Ich meinte nur... nenn mich Jimá. Wieso Tonks und nicht Brian?"

„Wieso Jimá und nicht Sayé?" entgegnete er frech, aber das heimste ihm einen schiefen Blick von ihr ein. Brian spürte sofort, dass es ihm gefiel sie herauszufordern und noch besser – sie war die Erste, die ihm _ebenbürtig_ war. Das bemerkte er sofort weil sie nicht wie alle anderen zu kichern begann, um ihm zu gefallen.

„Okay, Tonks," sagte sie schließlich und steckte gleichzeitig ihren Zauberstab wieder ein. Er verkniff es sich ihr zu sagen, dass ihr Heilzauber verflogen war und seine Stirn nun gar schlimmer pochte.

„Ich brauch Eis," sagte er schließlich und sprang auf die Beine. „Küche?!"

Er hatte zur Tür gezeigt, die Jilli ihm gerade erst ins Gesicht geschmissen hatte. Sie nickte mit entschuldigendem Blick und so schlenderte Brian ins Nebenzimmer, öffnete den Kühlschrank, kratzte sich etwas Eis aus dem Gefrierfach ab und packte dies in einem Tuch auf seine Stirn. Er stöhnte, denn das fühlte sich entschieden besser an als der kaum spürbare Heilzauber von eben. Sie war vielleicht hübsch und vielleicht auch klug, aber ihre Magie war flach ohne Ende. Ging das überhaupt? Klug aber gleichzeitig flach in der Magie? Egal, zufrieden mit der Linderung wanderte er zurück ins andere Zimmer, nur für den Fall, dass Dumbledore jeden Moment auftauchte -

BAMM!

„OW!" brüllte Brian zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit, denn zum zweiten Mal war ihm auch die Tür ins Gesicht geschmissen worden. Wesentlich gereizter öffnete er die Tür dieses Mal in seine Richtung und erneut war es Jilli, diesmal mit beiden Händen auf dem Mund gepresst und ihre Miene war noch mal um eine Stufe schuldiger.

„Es tut mir wirklich wirklich _wirklich_ leid," sagte sie kleinlaut.

„Hast du irgendwie ne Wahnsinns Wut in dir oder wieso hast du das Bedürfnis ständig die Tür aufzuknallen?!" bellte er mürrisch. Glücklicherweise hatte er dieses Mal das Eis bereits in der Hand und konnte es daher auch sofort auf die pochende zweite Beule drücken. Ein weibliches Kichern aus dem Zimmer hatte ihn sofort zur Seite blicken lassen und es wurde auch erst jetzt ersichtlich, dass sie nicht mehr unter sich waren.

Eine junge Hexe mit blonden, langen, lockigen Haaren stand mit ihnen im Raum und sie winkte ihm freudig zu.

„Hallo!" sagte sie überschwänglich heiter. „Kila."

„Kila?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Ich glaub, in der Tür lebt ein _Holz-Schwing-Bär,_ " sagte Kila ernst, trat zu den dreien heran und musterte die Tür interessiert. „Jimá wollte mir etwas zu Trinken holen. Sie hat die Tür kaum berührt als sie wie von nem Sturm erfasst aufflog."

„Ach ja?!" fragte Brian und zog eine schiefe Grimasse. Jilli lächelte entschuldigend, schon wieder.

„Ich hab die Tür wirklich _kaum_ berührt," beschwichtigte sie ihn vorsichtig.

„Ah, ich habs!" rief Kila plötzlich. Sehr zu Jilli's und Brian's Verwunderung trat sie in die Küche und drückte die Tür zu. Brian und Jilli standen auf der anderen Seite und tauschten einen verwirrten Blick, doch auf seinen fragenden Ausdruck hin zuckte sie lediglich mit der Schulter. Sie hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was die Kollegin wollte. Brian rollte mit den Augen und hatte gerade die Hand ausgefahren, um die Tür zu öffnen und nachzusehen, was Kila da drinnen trieb, da – BAMM! - Hatte er die Tür zum dritten Mal im Gesicht. Diesmal klatschte sich Jilli die Hand nicht vor den Mund, dafür fiel ihr die Kinnlade herab. Brian hingegen verengte die Augen und klatschte sich direkt den Beutel Eis auf die Stirn. Egal, an welcher Stelle die neue Beule herauskam, der Beutel bedeckte eh alle drei. Kila hingegen blinzelte verwundert.

„Oh, habs doch nicht... Tut mir leid. Ich hab wirklich gedacht, es sei die Schuld des _Holz-Schwing-Bärs_ , aber er antwortet nicht und normalerweise antwortet er immer."

„Klar," murmelte Brian sarkastisch.

„Ah, wie ich sehe, habt ihr euch schon kennengelernt?" sagte Dumbledore. Alle drei blickten zur Seite und sahen den alten Zauberer zusammen mit einer schwarzhaarigen Hexe mit rosa Wangen vor dem Kamin stehen. Beide lächelten mild. Letztere winkte wie Kila es vorhin getan hatte.

„Hestia Jones," stellte sie sich höflich vor. „Du bist sicherlich Brian. Und ihr beide müsst Kila und Jimá sein."

„Leider falsch," spottete Brian zynisch, legte Eisbeutel beiseite und holte stattdessen seinen Zauberstab heraus. „Ich bin Jimá, das ist Kila -" er deutete auf Jilli. „Und das ist Brian." Er deutete auf Kila. Beide Hexen blinzelten verdutzt während Hestia Jones sichtlich überrascht einen Blick zu Dumbledore warf.

„Oh, entschuldige. Ich dachte, Brian wäre ein Jungenname?"

Während sich der junge Zauberer selber mit einem Heilzauber die Beulen entfernte und Jilli und Kila nach wie vor ein wenig sprachlos waren, lächelte Dumbledore und deutete seiner Kollegin mit einem milden Blick die Wahrheit. Hestia Jones verzog beleidigt eine Schnute.

* * *

Heute

Einige Stunden später war die kleine Gruppe wieder zu Fuß unterwegs und marschierten erneut durch ein kalten, schlammigen Waldweg.

„Ich dachte, wir apparieren und nehmen kein Schlammbad?!" blaffte Ron, nachdem er bis zu den Knien in einen Sumpf appariert war und Harry, Hermine und Brian ihn erst gemeinsam rausholen konnten, nachdem Letzterer seinen Lachanfall wieder in den Griff bekam, denn Ron war der Einzige von ihnen, der ausgerechnet in dem Loch landete. Alle drei anderen kamen auf festem Boden auf.

„Na ja," grinste Brian breit. „ _Wir_ -" Er deutete auf Harry, Hermine und sich selbst. „- Apparierten auch. _Du_ nahmst ein Schlammbad. Kann es sein, dass du etwas falsch machst beim apparieren?"

„Was kann man bitte sehr falsch machen beim Apparieren?"

„Du könntest eine Augenbraue zurücklassen?" rutschte Harry heraus, denn auch er hatte ein wenig Mühe den Witz der Situation zu unterdrücken.

„Ein Bein zurücklassen?" setzte Hermine tadelnd hinzu.

„Im Sumpf aufkommen," grinste Brian und klopfte Ron auf die Schulter. „Was dachtest du wozu dieser Ziel-Wille- _Bedacht_ -Dingsbums einem eingetrichtert wird? Dir fehlt's an _Bedacht_ , Ron."

„Und warum wandern wir hier jetzt durch den Wald statt zu apparieren?" fragte Harry. Ron runzelte unterdessen die Stirn und zog eine schräge Grimasse, während er immer wieder Mal ein weiteres Insekt von sich wegschnipste.

„Gefühl, Harry, Gefühl. Keine Ahnung, warum der Zauber so wirkt, aber er tut's. Für jemand, der schon mal Felix Felicis gekostet hat, solltest du's besser wissen."

Er musste zugeben, dass Brian damit nicht ganz unrecht hatte, denn wenn dieser Zauber genauso wirkte, dann folgte man in der Tat einfach nur einem inneren Gefühl.

„Das heißt, wir gehen jetzt alles ab, wo dieser Alexandrit auch bereits war?" fragte Hermine verstimmt.

„Sieht so aus," antwortete Brian. „Versteh zwar nicht wieso jemand den Stein quer durch Europa schleppt, aber gut – Hauptsache, wir finden ihn am Ende."

„Wo sind wir hier überhaupt?" sagte Hermine und blickte sich suchend um. „Der Wald sieht aus wie jeder andere Wald auch. Wir könnten wer weiß wo sein!"

„Ich hab nie behauptet, dass ich genau wüsste, wo wir entlang zu gehen haben, _Herm_."

„Herm?" sagten alle drei gleichzeitig.

Brian zwinkerte ihr zu, doch sie verschränkte lediglich griesgrämig die Arme.

„Ich hab nachgedacht," sagte er schließlich an Harry gewandt. Hermine schien wieder müde zu sein, also stoppte er und reichte ihr eine Flasche Wasser aus seiner Tasche. Er deutete Ron an sich mit ihr auf eine etwas weniger dreckige Wiese zu setzen, damit sie eine Pause einlegen konnten.

„Danke," sagte Hermine weniger missgelaunt, dafür sichtlich erschöpft.

Brian nickte und wandte sich wieder Harry zu.

„Uhm, unter vier Augen?"

„Ich hab keinen Geheimnisse vor den beiden," sagte Harry sofort. Brian zögerte dennoch und schmunzelte amüsiert.

„Sagst du den beiden wirklich absolut _alles_?"

„Ja?" entgegnete Harry, denn es war eigentlich auch die Wahrheit.

„Geht um deinen Dad und den Abend an dem Voldemort ihn umbrachte."

„Okay."

„Ich hab mich ein wenig schlau gemacht – nicht über deinen Dad," setzte er mit dem Anflug eines spöttischen Grinsens hinzu. „Über Gryffindor's Magie. Gibt ja unzählige Bücher darüber. Ich bin ein wenig weiter gegangen – Hab die Umstände bedacht und – na jedenfalls war es nicht einfach das zu schlussfolgern, aber wenn ich recht habe, dann steckt hinter seinem Handeln erheblich mehr als wir ahnten. Womöglich auch mehr als Dumbledore ahnte, auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, wie er es dann überhaupt erst tun konnte."

„Und zwar?" drängte Harry nervös. Er hatte sich in der letzten Zeit selber oft genug den Kopf darüber zerbrochen und kam nie zu einem nachvollziehbaren Schluss, der die Taten seines Vaters rechtfertigen würde.

„Ist nicht weitverbreitet und ich kenn das auch nur, weil es mir ein Professor im Vertrauen erzählt hat. Okay, nicht richtig im Vertrauen. War spät Abends. Ich hab für ihn eines seiner Experimente beendet und er war so glücklich, dass es geklappt hat, dass er mich _belohnen_ wollte.

Er war ein wenig irre und arrogant und glaubte von sich selbst Wissen zu besitzen, welches andere nicht wert waren von ihm überhaupt zu erfahren. Ich hab dem nicht unbedingt zugehört oder mir sonderlich große Gedanken gemacht. Eine Geschichte handelte davon, dass ihm ein _Schrumpfmatz_ angefallen hat und er seitdem allergisch gegen brünette Hexen ist. Ich denk, er hat es nur mit einer Milbenallergie verwechselt.

Aber wir hatten einen guten Draht zueinander. Selbst wenn du jemanden für verrückt hältst, solltest du es ihm nicht unbedingt zeigen, Herm. Es könnte dir einiges an Weg verbauen."

Hermine lief auf der Stelle rot an und schmollte erneut. Es lag auf der Hand, dass er ihr Verhalten gegenüber Trelawney ansprach.

„Und was sagte er nun?!" fragte Harry unruhig. Brian zog kurz eine schiefe Grimasse bevor er sich Harry wieder mit ernster Miene zuwandte.

„Uhm – Nun, die Magie in einem kann in zwei Prozesse eingeteilt werden. Der eine, den man natürlich durch die Geburt bekommt. Manche bekommen es, manche nicht. Squibs tragen zum Beispiel keinerlei Magie in sich. Muggel auch nicht. Das kann durch den Menschen nicht beeinflusst werden, entscheidet die Magie selber.

Voldemort, auch wenn er sich immer damit brüstet die Magie von Slytherin zu besitzen, hat nicht _wirklich_ die Magie von Slytherin."

Brian und Harry setzten sich zu Hermine und Ron dazu, so dass nun alle vier in einer Art Kreis saßen. Die drei Freunde hörten dem Freund gebannt zu, auch wenn zumindest in Ron's Gesicht ganz klar zu lesen war, wie schwer er sich tat zu folgen.

„Er stammt von seinem Blut ab und hat den natürlich vererbten Teil seiner Magie. Die wahre Stärke von Slytherin aber, die nahm dieser mit ins Grab. Der andere Prozess nämlich ist der Teil, den man tatsächlich _weitervererben_ kann. Gibt mehrere Möglichkeiten und vielleicht hat Slytherin auch eins davon genutzt, aber jedes dieser Möglichkeiten vererbt es nicht zu der Reichweite, zu der es ein _bestimmter_ Zauber tut. Ein bestimmter, den jemand wie Slytherin niemals tun würde. Und genauso wenig Voldemort. Aber nur dieser bestimmte Zauber würde die Magie eines Zauberers soweit weitervererben, dass es tatsächlich seine eigene Magie ist.

Und Gryffindor soll das laut meinem Professor getan haben. Er vererbte seine Magie durch dieses spezielle Ritual, schloss sie ein und belegte es mit diversen Zaubern, so dass nur ein würdiger Erbe diese Magie entnehmen konnte.

Und da Sirius betrunken auch so manches ausplaudert – weiß ich, dass Voldemort deinen Vater vor Jahren so was unterzogen hat, um die Magie Gryffindor's in ihm freizusetzen. Hab mit Porträt Dumbledore darüber gesprochen, um mehr zu erfahren und das erinnert mich sehr an diese Schutzzauber, von dem mein verrückter Professor sprach.

Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass dein Dad diese vererbte Magie Gryffindor's hatte, ob er das nun wusste oder nicht, weiß ich nicht. Dumbledore ebenfalls nicht.

Dieser Teil, den man auf diese spezielle Weise weitergibt, ist jedoch etwas besonderes. Laut meinem Professor, enthält er _alles_ an Stärke und Wissen, was sich derjenige Jahrelang angeeignet hat. Falls ihr immer noch nicht versteht, was so besonderes daran sein sollte: Gryffindor war einer der vier Gründe Hogwarts und er hat das Schloss bestimmt nicht errichtet indem er mit seinen eigenen Händen ein Stein auf den anderen setzte."

„Aber James Potter ist tot," sagte Ron, woraufhin ihn alle drei verblüfft ansahen. „Ich mein ja nur... Offenbar stimmt das nicht, denn Harry's Dad hätte sonst kaum verloren, wenn er die Stärke von Gryffindor's Magie gehabt hätte, oder?"

„Es sei denn, dieser _Vererbungsprozess_ hat etwas damit zu tun, dass sich James Potter bei seiner Ermordung nicht gewehrt hat" wandte Hermine mit vorsichtigem Blick Richtung Harry ein.

„Richtig?"

Brian zuckte mit vielsagendem Blick den Mundwinkel, wandte sich aber gleichfalls an Harry.

„Ich glaube, du hast nicht nur Gryffindor's Magie in dir, weil sein Blut durch deine Adern fließt. Ich glaube, James Potter hat dir seine Magie willentlich vererbt und wenn ich damit recht liege, dann bist du für Voldemort noch mal um ein Vielfaches gefährlicher als diesem bisher bewusst ist."

„U-und was ist das für ein Ritual?" fragte Hermine weiter. Brian pustete heiße Luft zwischen seinen halbgeschlossenen Lippen hervor.

„Willst du das echt wissen, Herm? Jetzt? Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich noch genau weiß, wie das geht. Ist nicht so, als ob das in tausend Büchern drin stehen würde, so dass man es nachlesen kann. Ich muss mir erst mal diese Erinnerung herausnehmen und es mir noch mal selber im Denkarium ansehen."

„Warum nicht?! Ich mein, wenn das nirgendwo steht, wie soll das jemand dann überhaupt anwenden können?" fragte sie immer noch verständnislos und sichtlich aufgebracht, dass es jemand wagte etwas nicht für sie aufgeschrieben zu haben, damit sie das genau durchlesen konnte. Brian konnte sich das Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen und so kam seine Antwort auch ein wenig sarkastischer als vielleicht beabsichtigt.

„Herm, das ist ein _geheimer_ Zauber, kein Märchen von Beedle, dem Barden."

Sie schmollte unzufrieden.

„Hör auf mich _Herm_ zu nennen!" sagte sie mürrisch, was ihn erneut ein Grinsen entlockte.

„Wenn es nirgendwo geschrieben steht, sondern du nur kurz davon gehört hast, kann es doch sein, dass du dich irrst? Dumbledore hätte doch etwas mitbekommen und gesagt?"

„Ich wiederhole: Das ist ein _geheimer_ Zauber. Dumbledore glaubte womöglich, dass diese Vererbung normal durch einen der bekannten Vererbungszauber statt fand. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob er von diesem speziellen Zauber weiß. Aber Hermine hat recht -" Er wandte sich wieder an Harry, der die ganze Zeit beim Schlagabtausch der beiden seine Klappe gehalten hatte. „Todsicher bin ich mir nicht. Aber das war der Schluss zu dem ich gekommen bin. Wieso sonst sollte jemand wie James Potter, der Jahrelang aktiv in einer Widerstandsgruppe gegen Voldemort kämpfte, einfach so sein Zauberstab beiseite liegen lassen und kein einziges Mal angreifen, obgleich er das könnte – sogar ohne Zauberstab. Ihn einfach vergessen oder sich töten lassen, weil man aufgegeben hat, klingt nicht sehr logisch. Nicht nach dem was man über ihn hört."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. Sein Schweigen war besorgniserregend und das fanden alle seine Freunde in diesem Moment.

„Das scheint dir nicht zu gefallen?" stellte Brian verwundert fest. „Wenn es stimmt, dann heißt es, dein Vater hat sich nicht einfach so töten lassen, Harry. Er wollte dich schützen, indem er dir seine Magie weitergibt, um Voldemort zu besiegen."

Harry seufzte und blickte betrübt auf. Er hatte das Gefühl in diesem Moment zu ersticken und fühlte sich komplett betäubt.

„Läuft immer noch auf dasselbe hinaus, nicht wahr? Meine Eltern starben, damit ich überlebe."

Ohne auf ein Wort der anderen abzuwarten, war er auf die Beine gesprungen und schritt weiter. Er ging in keine bestimmte Richtung, noch folgte er einem Gefühl, er wollte einfach nicht weiter bei seinen Freunden sein und sie sehen lassen, wie schlimm es in ihm tatsächlich aussah. In diesem Moment wollte er mit niemanden von ihnen reden, noch bei ihnen sein. Die einzige, die er in diesem Moment bei sich haben wollte, war seine Schwester, weil sie die Einzige war, die ihn verstehen würde. Seine Freunde, womöglich nicht mal Ginny, hätten es nachvollziehen können, wie es in einem aussah, wenn man nicht mit seinen Eltern aufwachsen durfte, weil ein schrecklicher, gefühlloses Wesen, das von allen anderen gefürchtet wurde, sie einem so früh so grausam wegnahm.

* * *

Die Gruppe war erneut einige Male appariert und fand sich schließlich spät in der Nacht irgendwo in Irland wieder. Sie lagen alle um ein kleines Lagerfeuer herum. Harry war ihnen dankbar, dass sie ihn nicht bedrängten oder die Sache wieder ansprachen. Bevor die Sonne aufging hatten sich Ron und Hermine noch mal eine Mütze voll Schlaf geholt. Harry lag mit offenen Augen auf seinem Platz. Schlaf war das Letzte, was er jetzt bekam. Brian hielt lange Zeit die Augen geschlossen und Harry war sich eigentlich sicher gewesen, dass der Freund ebenfalls schlief, bis er sich zur Seite rollte und zu seiner Überraschung einfach die Augen öffnete. Er war hellwach.

„Kannst nicht pennen, hm?" sagte Brian leise, nahm den Zauberstab und hatte ihn einmal sehr elegant in Richtung Ron und Hermine geschwungen. „Wir sollten die beiden nicht wecken. Die werden ihren Schlaf brauchen, wenn es hart auf hart kommt."

Er schwang sich auf und Harry tat es ihm gleich, wenn auch langsamer.

„Kannst nicht aufhören über deine Eltern zu grübeln?"

Er nickte bedrückt.

„So wie Jilli," fügte Brian schmunzelnd hinzu. „Hab etwas gebraucht, um eins und eins zusammenzuzählen. Ihr macht kein Hehl daraus wie viel euch eure Eltern bedeuten und auf welchen Scheffel ihr die beiden stellt. Das sollte dir nicht unangenehm sein, Harry. Die beiden waren außergewöhnlich gute Menschen. Jeder, der etwas anderes sagt, hat keine Augen im Kopf."

Harry's Herz machte ein kleinen Hüpfer und tatsächlich schien es sich weniger belastet zu fühlen.

„Du kanntest sie doch gar nicht?"

„Ich kenne dich, Jilli, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, meine Mum. Ihr könnt euch nicht alle gleichzeitig täuschen. Deine Erinnerung von ihrer Ermordung war außerdem sehr aussagekräftig. Muss sagen, dass ich davor nicht überzeugt war. Danach schon. Ich glaub, wäre er noch am Leben, wir hätten uns verstanden."

Harry lächelte traurig. Wären seine Eltern noch am Leben... Wie oft hatte er diesen Satz schon selber ausgesprochen.

„Wie hast du das mit Jilli eigentlich herausgefunden? Ich glaub nicht, dass sie dir gesagt hat, wer sie wirklich ist?"

„Nah," stimmte Brian ihm mit schelmischen Grinsen zu. „Aber ich fand sehr schnell heraus, was sie reizte. Andere bringt man mit Veritaserum zum reden. Deine Schwester hingegen hat einen _Punkt_ dafür, den man drücken _kann_."

Harry blinzelte verdutzt. Meinte Brian das etwa ernst?

* * *

Knapp 2 Jahre zuvor.

Es war eine simple Aufklärungsmission. Brian, Jilli und Kila hielten sich versteckt hinter einem Hügel. Immer wieder mal blickten sie auf ein kleines Dorf in der Nähe hinab.

„Glaubt Dumbledore echt, dass hier jeden Moment Todesser einfallen?" grübelte Brian mit mürrischem Blick. „Was sollte Voldemort in einem so verschlafenen Dorf? Sonnen wohl kaum?"

„Bist du nicht mega klug?" warf Jilli amüsiert rüber. „Wenn Dumbledore glaubt, dass hier etwas passieren kann, wird er womöglich mehr wissen. Die Dinge sind nicht immer so offensichtlich, wie wir sie gerne haben wollen."

Brian schmunzelte, wenn auch beeindruckt. Jilli war für ihr Alter sehr konzentriert und gefasst bei der Sache. Kila nämlich spielte mit ihren Fingern in den Haaren und biss sich immer wieder Mal auf die Lippen. Das letzte was sie tat war aufpassen und sich auf das Dorf konzentrieren.

„Wieso bist du eigentlich so mega klug?" fragte Kila verträumt. Sie blickte dabei nämlich nicht Brian an, sondern ihre Haarsträhne, die sie um ihren Zeigefinger gewickelt hatte. „Bist du vielleicht von einer _Intelligenzbestie_ angefallen worden?"

„Err -"

„Echt?" Sie hatte sich ihm sofort neugierig zugewandt und alles andere um sich herum vergessen. „Wow! Wie sah sie aus? Ich hab nur davon gehört, aber stand noch nie einer _Intelligenzbestie_ gegenüber. Hat es weh getan als sie dich anfiel? Wie lange dauerte es, damit du so klug wurdest?"

„Err -" wiederholte Brian mit verwirrtem Blick zu Jilli. Diese zuckte jedoch lediglich mit mitfühlendem Blick die Schultern. Schwer zu sagen, wer ihr hier mehr leid tat. Kila oder Brian.

„Ich hab die Intelligenz von meinen Eltern geerbt," sagte er vorsichtig. Kila fiel sofort in sich zusammen und begann wieder mit ihren Haaren zu spielen.

„Ach so..." murmelte sie desinteressiert. „Also sind beide Elternteile intelligent. Verstehe. Ich kenn meine Eltern nicht. Weiß nicht, was ich von ihnen habe. Vielleicht die Haarfarbe? Jimá's Eltern waren beide bestimmt bildschön."

„Huehn?!" machte diese überrascht und hatte auch zum ersten Mal nicht mehr konzentriert in das Dorf gestarrt. Stattdessen blinzelte sie mit verdutztem Blick auf Kila, welche heiter zurückstrahlte.

„Du bist bildhübsch. Wirklich richtig richtig bildhübsch. Deine Eltern müssen Schönheitskönigin und König gewesen sein?"

„Uhm," machte Jilli überrumpelt. Brian verzog misstrauisch die Augenbraue, beobachtete beide Hexen aber interessiert.

„Oh nein! Warte! Kennst du deinen Eltern gar nicht? Ich hab dich nie gefragt, was mit ihnen war. Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht – Das war nicht nett von mir. Tut mir leid! Wirklich! Ich kenn meine biologischen Eltern doch auch nicht."

„Ist schon okay," sagte Jilli eindringlich. Kila hätte sich sonst wohl noch stundenlang entschuldigt.

„Ich kenne meine biologischen Eltern... Sehr gut sogar."

„Oh, also doch?" sagte Kila erleichtert. Jilli lächelte traurig.

„Ja... Sie waren... Sie waren bildhübsch. Beide."

„Ein _Mann_ der _bildhübsch_ ist?!" warf Brian belustigt ein. Jilli biss sich unzufrieden auf die Lippen.

„ _Er sah gut aus_ ," verbesserte sie ihre Worte so gefasst wie möglich, lenkte das Gespräch dann jedoch von ihren Eltern ab. Sie wollte nicht über sie reden. Es schmerzte mehr als dass es half. „Abgesehen von deiner außergewöhnlichen Intelligenz. Was hast du noch von deinen Eltern?"

Brian lachte bellend.

„Keine Ahnung. Hab meine Mum nie kennengelernt. Es heißt, ich wäre ihr sehr ähnlich."

„Nicht?" fragte Kila und wieder hatte sie aufgehört mit ihren Haaren zu spielen. „Aber ist Andromeda Tonks nicht deine Mutter?"

„Ich bin adoptiert," erklärte er mild lächelnd.

„Ich auch!" sagte Kila begeistert als wäre das etwas, worüber sie beide nun jubeln sollten. Brian lachte, hob seine Hand und ließ Kila einschlagen. Jilli war anfangs überrascht von seiner Freundlichkeit der Kollegin gegenüber, fand es dann jedoch eher sehr liebenswürdig.

„Ich kenne meine richtigen Eltern nicht. Von meiner Mutter hab ich das ein oder andere herausfinden können aber mein Vater? Null. Schon merkwürdig. Ich würde gerne wissen, wer sie waren, denn dann wüsste ich auch, was aus mir wird."

„Warum das?" fragte Brian verwirrt.

„Gene?" erklärte Kila sofort und auf einmal war sie ungewöhnlich ernst und betrübt. „Du sagtest doch gerade selbst, die Intelligenz hast du von deinen Eltern. Hast du keine Angst, dass du nicht auch schlechte Eigenschaften von ihnen annimmst? Irgendwann einmal... sehr schlechte Eigenschaften?"

„Zum Beispiel?" fragte er interessiert. Kila sah ihn kurz eingeschüchtert an, aber als klar wurde, dass Brian sie nicht verurteilte und sie auch keine Angst vor ihm zu haben brauchte, hellte sich ihr Gesicht auch wieder auf.

„Meine Mum war kein guter Mensch. Das habe ich herausgefunden. Sie hat für _Ihr-wisst-schon-wer_ gearbeitet. Wie gesagt, ich weiß nicht, wer mein Vater war – oder ist. Ich weiß gar nichts über ihn. Ich bin lange in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen, bevor ich da rausgeholt wurde und in einer Zaubererfamilie unterkam. Die, die mich adoptiert haben, sind sehr gute Menschen. Auroren. Arbeiteten ihr Leben lang sehr hart und ehrlich. Ich will so sein wie sie aber... was ist, wenn mein Vater wie meine Mutter auch kein guter Mensch war? Werde ich dann auch kein guter Mensch? Meine Mum hat die dunklen Künste verehrt."

„Gute Frage," sagte Brian grübelnd. Jilli hatte die beiden beobachtet ohne sich in das Gespräch eingemischt zu haben, obgleich es durchaus erkennbar war, dass sie mit der Kollegin mitfühlte. „Ich denke, Erziehung ist wichtiger. Kinder sehen sich viel von Erwachsenen ab, erst recht, wenn sie zu ihnen aufsehen und sie gern haben. Du kanntest deine richtigen Eltern doch nicht mal also wieso solltest du das tun, was sie tun? Jetzt bist du erwachsen und kannst selbst entscheiden."

„Aber du bist doch genauso klug wie deine biologischen Eltern?"

„Das ist auch schon alles, was ich mit ihnen gemein habe. Ich bin so gar nicht wie mein biologischer Vater. Er mault immer herum, ist in sich gekehrt, verschlossen, todernst, stur und schweigsam. Alles, was ich nicht bin und an Leuten auch genauso wenig leiden kann."

„Du kennst deinen biologischen Vater?!" sagte Kila überrascht. Brian blickte spöttisch zurück.

„Hab ihn kennengelernt. Vor einiger Zeit. Er ist ein kaltherziger, mürrischer Arsch."

„Vielleicht verhält er sich nur dir gegenüber so, weil er dich gar nicht kennt," sagte Jilli plötzlich streng und sah ihn an als ob er gerade eben sie beleidigt hätte. „Du kannst nicht erwarten in seinem Leben aufzutauchen und von ihm warmherzig empfangen zu werden, wenn er gar nicht weiß, wer du bist und wenn man so viel durchgemacht hat, wie Sirius es tat, könntest du ruhig etwas mehr Verständnis zeigen. Er ist enttäuscht von der Zaubererwelt und braucht Zeit, um sich jemandem wieder zu öffnen."

„An welchem Punkt habe ich gesagt, dass Sirius mein Vater ist?"

Jilli biss sich sofort auf die Lippen und sah entsetzt zur Seite.

„Sirius Black ist dein Vater?" fragte Kila überrascht. „Das wusste ich ja gar nicht!"

„Sirius selbst auch nicht," sagte Brian, woraufhin Kila ihn argwöhnisch musterte. Sie schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, dem folgen zu können und runzelte merkwürdig die Stirn.

„Also... ist er _nicht_ dein Vater?" fragte sie unsicher.

„Wer hat dir davon erzählt?" fragte Brian stattdessen an Jilli gewandt, die zwar jetzt wieder zu ihm zurückblickte, ihr Ausdruck jedoch war unglaublich schuldbewusst und unangenehm.

„ _Dum – ble – do – re_ ," antwortete sie äußerst zaghaft und er sah ihr an der Nasenspitze an, dass dies nur die halbe Wahrheit war. „Aber du liegst mit Sirius wirklich falsch. Er ist eigentlich richtig lustig und liebenswürdig und alles andere als kaltherzig und mürrisch und ihr habt sehr _vieles_ gemeinsam."

„So?" fragte er zweifelnd.

„Wenn ihr lacht, lacht ihr ziemlich ähnlich."

„Hmmm..." machte Kila daneben und sah aus als ob sie angestrengt sich das Bild der beiden vor Augen ausmalte. „Tatsächlich!"

„Er lacht nicht sehr oft," fuhr Jilli verteidigend fort und ging voll und ganz in ihrem Element auf. Sie war sehr sanftmütig und doch konnte man an jedem Wort ihre Entschlossenheit heraushören. „Aber Sirius hatte es wirklich nicht einfach für lange Zeit. Das mürrische, verschlossene, todernst und schweigsam... und so weiter... das ist nicht wirklich er. Sirius war früher immer... heiter. Hat oft Witze gemacht und nahm alles nicht so ernst. Ihr seid euch wirklich ähnlich... und er ist kein kaltherziger Arsch. Er hat nur verlernt glücklich zu sein.."

Brian verzog die Augenbraue und blickte Jilli kritisch an. Dann lachte er bellend.

„Sirius und du steht euch nah."

„W-Was?" stotterte sie in dem verzweifelten Versuch seine Feststellung lächerlich zu machen. „Gar nicht! Wir sind – Freunde. Er ist ein guter Mensch. Meine Eltern waren mit ihm befreundet. Er war immer für mich da, bevor sie starben..."

„So?" wiederholte Brian skeptisch. „Das bedeutet nah, Jimá. Dann kennst du meine biologische Mutter wohl auch?"

Jilli zögerte, aber ihr Gesicht sprach Bände.

„Wer ist deine biologische Mutter?" fragte Kila und blickte neugierig zwischen ihm und Jilli hin und her.

„Jemand, der tot ist," antwortete Brian, wandte sich dann aber von beiden ab und blickte zurück zum Dorf. Kila begann zu summen und wippte verspielt mit ihrem Oberkörper von einer Seite zur anderen. „Behalt es übrigens für dich, Kila. Sirius weiß es nicht."

„Hm..." summte sie verstehend. „Verstehe..."

„Das heißt trotzdem übrigens nicht, dass du nach deinen Eltern kommen musst," setzte er an die Kollegin hinzu. Jilli lief rot an als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie gerade getan hatte und wandte sich mit entschuldigender Miene an Kila.

„Nein, natürlich nicht!" stimmte sie Brian zu. „Das hab ich damit auch gar nicht sagen wollen, Kila. Man bestimmt selber, wer man ist. Ich mein, ich bin das beste Beispiel, dass man nicht wie seine Eltern ist, selbst wenn beide diese Eigenschaft haben, weißt du."

Kila stoppte und blickte Jilli neugierig an.

„Ich komm gar nicht nach meinen Eltern. Sie waren beide richtig mutig und ihre Magie war auch sehr stark. Sie konnten sich hervorragend duellieren. Meine Mutter war sogar Aurorin. Ich dagegen... schaffe nicht mal einfache Heilzauber. Meine Magie ist wirklich... kaum spürbar. Egal, wie sehr ich so sein will wie sie, aber... es soll eben nicht sein. Also – man muss nicht in jedem Punkt nach den Eltern kommen."

Das heiterte Kila tatsächlich auf und sie lächelte scheu. Obwohl Brian anfangs etwas skeptisch war, verflog es schnell nachdem er bemerkte wie dies Kila half.

„Wer waren deine Eltern?" fragte er schließlich. Jilli sah ihn einen Moment lang traurig an, dann schüttelte sie lediglich den Kopf und wandte sich wieder dem Dorf zu.

„Kennst sie eh nicht..." murmelte die junge Hexe niedergeschlagen. Obwohl beide Hexen still schwiegen und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das Dorf gelegt hatten, beobachtete Brian eher Jilli. Ihm kam ein Gedanke, den er einfach ausprobieren musste. Er erinnerte sich schließlich auch daran, wie allergisch sie bei ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Auftrag darauf reagiert hatte, als das arrogante Ehepaar über Harry Potter herzog.

„Schon den neuesten Artikel im Tagespropheten gelesen?"

„Welchen?" fragte Kila neugierig.

„Das Zaubereiministerium erwägt Harry Potter in die geschlossene Station einzuweisen und sein Zauberstab zu zerstören."

„WAS?!" platzte Jilli auf einmal los und hatte jegliche Ruhe verloren. „Das können die doch nicht tun! Er hat nichts getan! Was -"

Brian's breites Grinsen zeigte sofort, dass dies erfunden war und so blickte sie ihn mit verengten Augen giftig an.

„Das war nicht witzig!" zischte sie beleidigt, aber das entlockte ihm ein lautes, bellendes Lachen.

„Du bist ziemlich empfindlich, wenn es um ihn geht," stellte er amüsant fest. „Genauso, wenn es um deine eigene Familie geht."

„Empfindlich?" wiederholte sie spöttisch.

„Du gingst sofort in den Verteidigungsmodus als wir damals darüber sprachen, dass reich sein oft mit Arroganz verbunden ist."

„Das heißt nicht, dass ich empfindlich bin. Ich bin _unvoreingenommen_."

„Die Potters waren reich."

„Aber nicht arrogant," widersprach sie eindringlich.

„Sind die Potters deine biologischen Eltern?"

BAMM. Jilli sah aus als ob er sie mit einem Hammer erwischt hätte. Brian sah sie weiter prüfend an während Kila zusammenzuckte und wie erstarrt plötzlich auf dem Fleck stehen blieb. Jilli hatte den Mund geöffnet, um zu protestieren, zu leugnen, zu lügen... aber sie konnte es einfach nicht. Stattdessen wandte sie sich von ihm ab und fixierte ihren glasigen Blick in die Ferne zum Dorf.

„Du bist Lilli und James' Tochter?" fragte Kila überrascht. Jilli hatte auch auf die Kollegin nicht reagiert und beließ es dabei beiden den Rücken zuzukehren. Nie hatte sie auch nur geahnt wie schwer es sein würde ihre Herkunft zu verleugnen. All die letzten Jahre vergingen ohne dass sie es tun musste. Nie hatte sie bisher jemand mit Harry oder James und Lilli in Verbindung gebracht.

„James und Lilli?" fragte Brian verwundert und hatte kurz Kila angesehen, welche prompt rot anlief. „Kennst du die Potters etwa näher?"

„James gehörte zu denen, die mich aus dem Waisenhaus holten und einige Zeit auf mich aufgepasst haben. Er und Lilli waren wirklich tolle Menschen. Haben sich sehr um mich gekümmert. Jimá hat recht. Sie waren ganz und gar nicht arrogant."

Jilli spürte die sanfte Hand der Kollegin auf ihren Schultern und blickte zögerlich in ihre sensiblen Augen. Kila mag äußerlich kalt wirken, aber ihre Augen waren es nicht. Sie waren sehr gefühlvoll und liebenswürdig und in diesem Moment tat es ihr sehr gut dies zu fühlen.

„Bist du ihre Tochter?"

Jilli schluckte hart. Es war... so hart. Zu hart und sie konnte es nicht. Dumbledore sagte, sie solle es tun, Remus sagte es auch immer wieder, sie dürfe niemals zulassen, dass man eine Verbindung zwischen ihr und der Familie Potter zog, aber sie konnte ihre Herkunft nicht verleugnen, wenn man sie direkt darauf ansprach.

„Sozusagen..." antwortete sie leise. Kila lächelte traurig. „Woher wusstest du das?" fügte sie mit Blick auf Brian hinzu, welcher wesentlich verschlossener aussah.

„Zähle eins und eins zusammen," antwortete er simple. „Du hast sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit Lilli Potter."

„Stimmt!" sagte Kila als ob es ihr tatsächlich auch erst jetzt auffiel. „Hey! Dann hatte ich recht! Deine Eltern waren bildhübsch!"

Brian lachte kurz, da Jilli für ein Moment verwundert zurückzuckte. Sie war nicht mehr frustriert, sondern lediglich überrascht. War dies doch die letzte Reaktion, mit der sie gerechnet hatte.

„Du hast einen außergewöhnlichen Beschützerinstinkt wenn es um Harry Potter geht," fügte er hinzu, um es ihr näher zu erläutern. „Deine Eltern waren reich. Die Potters waren reich. Sirius ist anders, wenn ihr zusammen seid. _Er_ hat einen außergewöhnlichen Beschützerinstinkt, wenn es um _dich_ geht. Außerdem gibt es den ein oder anderen, dem betrunken rausgerutscht ist, dass die Potters auch ein Mädchen hatten. Und die Art, wie Dumbledore mit dir umgeht, ist ebenfalls außergewöhnlich. Das würde er nicht mit einem normalen Mitglied tun. Wie gesagt, ich bin sehr klug."

Jilli lächelte betrübt. Sie blickten zur Seite als sie Schritte hörten, die sich ihnen näherten. Alle drei hatten ihren Zauberstab gezogen, doch es war lediglich Remus, der zu ihnen dazu stieß. Er blieb vor ihnen stehen und blickte alle verwundert an.

„Störe ich etwa?"

„Nein," sagte Jilli sofort und setzte ein Lächeln auf.

* * *

Heute

Harry verzog ungläubig die Augenbraue. Meinte Brian das wirklich ernst? Sein Grinsen sprach Bände.

„Bring es einfach in Verbindung mit ihrer Familie und du bekommst deine Antwort," stellte der Freund schmunzelnd fest. „Ist mit dir nicht anders. Schon bemerkt?"

„Wie jetzt?"

„Schon vergessen wie wir neulich Dark Breath in dir zum Einsatz brachten? Ihr beide könnt eure Gefühle wirklich nicht kontrollieren, wenn es um eure Eltern oder einander geht."

„Ich kann mich kontrollieren," sagte Harry jedoch fest. Brian lachte bellend. „Es würde keinen unberührt lassen, wenn jemand über deine Eltern herzieht."

„Und keiner von uns würde eine Scheibe mit bloßem Blick zum Einsturz bringen, nur weil jemand über deine Eltern herzieht," erwiderte Brian mild, was wiederum bewirkte, dass Harry mürrisch eine Grimasse zog. „Sag lediglich, dass das euer wunder Punkt ist."

Harry schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf, flackte sich dann aber wieder auf den Boden nieder. Er war müde geworden. Irgendwo wusste er, was Brian damit meinte und auch, dass er recht hatte. Wenn es um seine Eltern ging, konnte man ihn sehr schnell zum explodieren bringen. War das etwas schlechtes, dass ihm seine Eltern so viel bedeuteten? Wäre das nicht jedem so ergangen?

„Brian?"

„Wach."

„Magst du meine Schwester eigentlich?" Harry richtete sich auf, um den Freund ansehen zu können, doch dieser lag weiterhin mit verschränkten Armen hinter dem Kopf auf dem Boden und starrte stattdessen den klaren Himmel an. „Ich mein, nicht nur als guten Freund."

Nun richtete sich auch Brian auf und schmunzelte.

„Und wenn dem so wäre?" fragte er herausfordernd.

„Solltest du es ihr vielleicht sagen," schlug Harry ohne Umschweife vor. Brian blitzte ihn mit verschlossener Miene an, dann aber lachte er kurz amüsiert auf und legte sich wieder flach hin.

„Wie wär's damit? Du schlägst Voldemort und wenn ich dann tatsächlich noch lebe – dann vielleicht tu ichs."

„ _Wenn_ du dann tatsächlich noch lebst?" wiederholte Harry verwundert, aber Brian gab ein spöttisches Glucksen von sich.

„Anna glaubt, ich wüsste es nicht, aber ich weiß es. Ich weiß, _was_ ich bin. Oder zu was mich Voldemort machen wird, sobald er herausbekommt, wer ich bin. Und er wird es herausbekommen. Er ist nämlich auch nicht ganz dumm. Sein Pech, dass ich es ebenfalls nicht bin."

„Brian?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. „Was hast du vor?"

Nichts. Der Freund hatte die Augen geschlossen und damit wurde klar, dass weiteres Nachfragen sinnlos war. Eine Antwort würde nicht kommen.

* * *

Nach wenigen Stunden brach die Gruppe auf noch bevor die Sonne vollständig wieder aufgegangen war. Sie apparierten den größten Teil des Weges, auch wenn es Harry vorkam als ob sie von einem Waldgebiet in ein anderes apparierten. Als sie dieses Mal jedoch aufkamen, stoppte Brian abrupt und deutete auch ihnen an stehen zu bleiben. Sein Gesicht hatte sich mit einem Mal verfinstert und er blickte ernst in eine bestimmte Richtung.

„Was?" fragte Ron und wirkte sichtlich beunruhigt während er ebenfalls in diese eine bestimmte Richtung starrte.

„Wir sind da," sagte Brian grimmig. „Der _Alexandrit_ ist hier."

„Und wo genau?" fragte Hermine verwirrt. Sie sah weit und breit nichts als Wälder.

„Dort," sagte Brian und deutete in die Richtung, in die er die ganze Zeit bereits starrte. Sie hörten Schritte, die sich ihnen näherten und Brian und Harry blickten einander sofort ernst an.

„Verstecken ist besser," sagte er und alle vier suchten Deckung hinter dichten Sträuchern. Mit den Zauberstäben fest in ihren Griffen, starrten sie durch die kleinen Löcher der Sträucher hindurch, ahnend, dass gleich womöglich einige Todesser diesen Weg entlang schritten – Todesser oder gar Voldemort höchstpersönlich.

Harry hatte ein ungutes Gefühl und er konnte es auch nicht abstellen, dass jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers sich mit tiefer Furcht füllte. Er hoffte, dass es nicht Voldemort persönlich war, denn hier waren Hermine und Ron dabei und das letzte was er wollte war, seine Freunde bei diesem Mörder zu wissen.

Die Schritte kamen näher und schließlich – verstummten sie wieder. Irritiert blickten sich die Freunde einander an, aber die Stille blieb. Brian und Harry hatten den Griff um ihren Zauberstab noch verstärkt und waren dabei sich vorsichtig zu erheben, da ertönte ein BANG!

„Waffen weg oder das wird hier gleich sehr ungemütlich!"

Die Gruppe sah sich plötzlich einem einzigen Zauberstab entgegen, gehalten von einem alten Zauberer mit einem Holzbein und einer Augenklappe.

„Moody?!" sagte Brian ungläubig. Der Zauberer runzelte finster die Stirn und musterte die Gruppe sehr lange und sehr kritisch an.

„Was soll der Mist? Was macht ihr hier!" bellte er besonders Brian an. Weitere Schritte waren zu hören und auf einmal standen auch Jilli, Kingsley und June hier.

„Harry?!" sagte Jilli entsetzt. „Was macht ihr denn hier?"

„Und was macht _ihr_ hier?!" fragte Brian zurück.

„Auftrag. Was denn sonst?!" sagte Jilli, immer noch fassungslos über das plötzliche Auftauchen derer, die eigentlich Meilenweit entfernt in Hogwarts sein sollten.

„Brian? Wieso hast du die drei hier hergebracht?!"

„Jilli!" fragte Harry jedoch bevor der Freund antworten musste. „Was ist das, was ihr von hier wegbringt?"

„Das geht euch nichts an!" donnerte Moody jedoch. „Ihr habt hier nichts zu suchen. Wisst ihr überhaupt was ihr damit anrichtet hier einfach unerlaubt aufzutauchen?! Das ist gefährlich, verflucht noch mal!"

„Transportiert ihr zufällig ein _Alexandrit_?" fiel Brian ihm ins Wort. Zum einen verstand er, worauf Harry hinaus wollte und zum anderen, wollte er Moody's Standpauke abkürzen.

„Ein was?!" fragte June verwirrt.

„Nein," antwortete Jilli jedoch und hatte kurz einen flüchtigen Blick zu Moody geworfen. „Wir transportieren den _Phowlyris Dolch_."

„Verflucht noch mal!" donnerte Moody laut. „Was habt ihr an _Kein Wort zu anderen_ nicht verstanden?!"

„Wieso dachtet ihr, wir transportieren einen _Alexandrit_?" fragte Jilli ohne auf den Auror eingegangen zu sein.

„Weil -" hatte Brian gerade angesetzt, um zu erklären, da apparierten auf einmal zwei dutzend Todesser um sie herum. Sie waren binnen kürzester Zeit umzingelt. Einer der Todesser war nicht maskiert und ihm hatten sich auch alle mit entsetzen zugewandt – Allan White. Ein finsterer Blick von seiner Seite aus reichte, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass er auf alles vorbereitet war.

„Sinnlos wehren oder seid ihr einsichtig und gebt sofort auf?" fragte der Todesser mit gierigem Blick an Jilli. „Letzteres würde mir allerdings den Spaß verderben. Was wird es werden?"

Kingsley wechselte den Blick zwischen Jilli und White, dann aber hob er im Bruchteil einer Sekunde seinen Zauberstab gegen White und brüllte noch im selben Moment: „Wehren! _Lumos Maximus_!"

„Jimá!" brüllte Moody im nächsten Moment als sie alle vom hellen Licht geblendet wurden.„Lauf! Sofort!"

Und auf einmal wimmelte es von Flüchen nur so. Die Todesser hatten ohne Erbarmen wild um sich geschossen egal wen es traf oder ob sie überhaupt jemanden trafen. Die Mitglieder selber hatten zwar ebenfalls Zauber ausgesprochen, aber ihre Stimmen gingen im Gemenge der Todesser unter. Durch das blendende Licht konnte Harry nicht mal erkennen, wohin was von wem ging. Die Gegend war binnen kürzester Zeit komplett in dickem Rauch durch die vielen Explosionen gehüllt und die Sicht wechselte damit von blendend hell in tiefschwarz.

Harry hustete, keuchte. Er bekam keine Luft mehr und hätte so auch kein Zauber produzieren können, um irgendwie zu helfen. Jeder brüllte durcheinander. Überall wurde duelliert. Er spürte eine Hand, dann die Schwerelosigkeit, Ron und Hermine, die kurz überrascht aufschrien. Die Helligkeit verschwand und mit einem heftigen Rums kam er mit den Beinen wieder auf dem Boden auf.

Er brauchte eine Sekunde, um sich zu fangen und die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Der Rauch war weg, keine anderen Personen mehr, die sich duellierten. Stattdessen Hermine und Ron, die ihn genauso verwirrt ansahen, wie er sie angestarrt haben musste. Ein Ächzen neben sich ließ ihn zusammenzucken.

„Jilli!"

Seine Schwester stand unweit von ihm entfernt, doch sie war sichtlich verletzt und hielt sich eine blutende Wunde am rechten Arm. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren sofort zu ihr hingeeilt und beide Jungs stützten die junge Hexe vor einem Fall.

„Jilli? Bist du -"

„Ich bin okay," unterbrach sie Harry's Frage, auch wenn es alles andere als der Wahrheit entsprach. Sie sah ihn nicht mal an, stattdessen starrte sie nach Fassung ringend zu Boden. Blut sickerte zwischen den Fingern der Hand, welche die Wunde hielt. „Das war Allan White... Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein?! Ich verliere gegen Allan White! Ich hab doch geübt... Ich bin so überhaupt nicht wie Mum und Dad... Wieso kann ich nicht... Wieso..."

„Jilli?" sagte Harry fast flehend. Es machte ihm Angst sie in dieser Verfassung zu sehen. Selbst Ron und Hermine wechselten irritiert tiefbesorgte Blicke. Sie wandte sich ihnen endlich zu und wirkte als ob sie erst jetzt richtig realisierte, dass sie auch da waren.

„... Tut mir leid..." sagte sie mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln, um die drei zu beruhigen.

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und stellte sich wieder aufrecht auf ihre Beine, aber Harry konnte die Sorge in sich nicht unterdrücken oder verstecken.

„Ich bin okay..."

„Du blutest..."

Jilli lehnte sich an ein Baum an und sank schließlich zu Boden. Harry nahm ein Taschentuch heraus und drückte es zwischen Jilli's Hand und ihrer Wunde. Die beiden sahen sich kurz an, dann aber lächelte sie erneut. Diesmal war es lieb gemeint.

„Danke," sagte sie leise.

„Ich hätte gern ein Heilzauber angewandt, aber irgendwie fällt mir leider keiner ein."

Jilli lachte sanft auf.

„Wenn du so bist wie ich, wird es nicht wirklich wirken... Aber das Tuch bringts auch. Danke."

Sie atmete tief durch, hatte ihren eigenen Blick jedoch nicht von ihm genommen.

„Soll... Soll ich es mal versuchen?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Schon okay, Hermine," sagte Jilli sanft. „Spar deine Kräfte lieber auf. Wer weiß, was noch kommt. Ich bring euch gleich zum Treffpunkt und das kann auch gefährlich werden, wenn wir wieder auf Todesser treffen. Wenn alles glatt gegangen ist, sind die anderen dort und warten auf uns. War jedenfalls so ausgemacht, wenn etwas schief läuft. Ich brauch nur ein kurzen Moment..."

„Sicher," sagte Harry, musterte sie jedoch tief besorgt. Es war weniger ihr Zustand, mehr die Worte, die sie vorhin gemurmelt hatte. Doch in diesem Moment wagte er es noch nicht, sie darauf anzusprechen. Wenn sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, würde er mit ihr reden... Ron und Hermine setzten sich gleichfalls zu ihnen dazu, wenn auch beide Jilli sehr sorgenvoll beobachteten.


	47. Chapter 47

Nächstes =), wow hab ich dieses Kapitel oft umgeschrieben. Die Kapitellänge in BH III läuft wirklich komische Achterbahnen. Na, Hauptsache, Kapitel ist fertig. Bei der Hitze bin ich froh, wenn ich das hinkriege, denn die Pollenallergie haut mich gerade regelmäßig um. Es sieht übrigens so aus als ob ich ab 1. September nen Job habe. Aber dazu sag ich mehr, wenn ich den Vertrag in den Händen halte und ihn unterschrieben habe. Ö.x Baba!

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Sers =)

Yap, hab auch von einigen bis heute nichts gehört außer die übliche Eingangsbestätigung. Witzigerweise existiert auch die Stellenanzeige noch, trotz Absage... Egal. Ich hab nämlich wie es aussieht den Job in München =) Haben mir zwar letzte Woche schon ein Vertragsangebot gemacht und ich hab auch gesagt, dass ich annehme, aber da stand noch eine Zusage von der Zentrale in England aus. Eigentlich wollten sie mir Bescheid geben, wenn das okay da ist, aber kam bisher nicht. Stattdessen hab ich heute den Vertrag als Email bekommen Öö und soll die nächsten Tage dann auch per Post kommen. Diejenigen, die für das okay in England zuständig sind, sind wohl grad im Urlaub. Eigentlich ist es echt super. Ich bekomm sogar mehr als gefordert. Die Stelle ist an sich richtig perfekt, denn ich muss nicht mal nach München rein pendeln, sondern kann gemütlich vom Bahnhof zum Arbeitsplatz hinlaufen. Aih, lange Rede, kurzer Sinn. Ab 1. September hab ich zu 99.99 Prozent einen Job und sogar als Wirtschaftsmathematikerin, was ich schon gar nicht mehr geglaubt hatte. Yuchuh =)

Uahhh, mich hat die Pollenallergie diese Woche schon wieder total ausgeknockt. Meine Nase lief ein regelrechten Marathon. Aber jetzt ist es endlich wieder erträglicher geworden.

Du lässt die Kleinen raus und sie laufen dir noch nicht weg? XD Sind sie verängstigt draußen, dass sie noch nicht weiter weglaufen oder bleiben sie aus Gewohnheit in der Umgebung, die du zulässt? Ich glaub nicht, dass ich ihnen hätte hinterherrennen können, wenn sie erst mal Reißaus nehmen. Uih, wie hast du das denn angestellt, dass deine Katze sich damals daran gewöhnt hat Abends zu Hause zu schlafen? Dachte, Katzen wären da eigenwilliger. Ich find Thiago schön. Erinnert mich irgendwie an einen argentinischen Fußballspieler. Willst du deine Katze eigentlich kastrieren bevor sie rollig werden kann? Gerade weil du noch ein Kater hast, könntest du sonst sehr schnell Katzenmama werden XD

Hm... zu Jilli: Ich weiß nicht, ob du das nachvollziehen kannst. Es gibt da so den ein oder anderen Menschen, den sieht man und sofort machts Wow! Also, a la sie ist hübsch. Da gibt's keine Diskussion. Ich red nicht unbedingt von der Körperstatur, sondern vom Gesicht und der Ausstrahlung her. Nicht unbedingt, weil es symmetrisch ist, wie es ja in wissenschaftlichen Sendungen heißt, sondern einfach vom Ausdruck her. Ich hatte da so eine Kommilitonin, bei der ich genau das dachte. Sie hatte total hübsche, strahlende, blaue Augen und ihr ganzer Ausdruck war total offen, hübsch und lieb. Und so stell ich mir Jilli auch vor. Sie ist jemand, da gibt es keine Diskussion. Sie ist hübsch. Innerlich wie auch äußerlich und das sollte die Begegnung mit Brian auch zeigen. Wie Charlie sagt, es ist schwer nicht ein klein wenig Gefühle für sie aufkommen zu lassen.

Yeah =) Kila hab ich richtig gern, weil sie anders ist als alle anderen und für mich das totale Gegenteil von dem ist, was viele heutzutage wollen, ich aber nicht verstehe warum. Kila _sucht_ das Gute. Sie fühlt sich nicht vom dunklen angezogen, oder von Männern, die was gefährliches an sich haben sondern fürchtet sich sogar zutiefst davor. Sie mag das warme und gute der weißen Magie und aufrichtig gute Kerle XD ohne einen Hang zu den dunklen Künsten.

Hehe, jah, Jilli braucht schon viele, die sie schützen, damit nicht jeder hinter ihr Geheimnis kommt. Ihr fällt es schwer sich anderen gegenüber zu verschließen, weil sie ein sehr offener Mensch ist, der eigentlich vorurteilsfrei und warmherzig mit anderen Menschen umgeht. Natürlich macht sie das zu einer leichten Zielscheibe, aber ich mag Menschen, denen man alles von der Nasenspitze ablesen kann XD.

Hm... ich weiß nicht, ob das so gut gewesen wäre, wenn Brian Jilli eingeweiht hätte. Nicht weil es die Story dann abgekürzt hätte XD sondern weil dann in dem Moment etwas passiert wäre, was nun erst später passiert, wenn sie sich um den Horkrux kümmern. Und es wäre in dem Moment vielleicht schlimmer gekommen – aber nur vielleicht XD

Uih, dann hat es ja eigentlich richtig gepasst, dass ich nen Monat nicht schreiben konnte ^^ Manchmal passt etwas wirklich wie die Faust auf dem Auge XD Wie kam der Internetausfall denn? Ein Monat ist ja schon viel, auch wenn ich ne Woche schon für unerträglich viel halte. Ich fühl mich ohne Internet und Fernseher immer unvollkommen. Schon merkwürdig, aber war glücklicherweise bisher nie ein Monat lang ohne. Andererseits arbeitest du auch und dann ist Internetlosigkeit womöglich gar nicht so auffallend, wie wenn man zu viel Zeit hat. Dann drück ich mal die Daumen, dass dein Internet nicht wieder verschwindet.

Thx fürs liebe Review =) Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 47 – The Brian-Jilli-matter II - Jilli

Es war an sich ein schöner, sonniger Tag. Ruhig, warm, ein zarter Duft nach frisch blühenden Blumen lag in der Luft. Dumbledore war gerade aus seinem Haus hinaus ins freie geschritten, da hielt er abrupt an. Seine Miene, so nachdenklich und vertieft sie eben auch noch war, änderte sich schlagartig und er lächelte mild.

„Du solltest doch gar nicht hier sein?" sagte er und wandte sich mit aufforderndem Blick zur Seite. Da stand die damals 18jährige Jilli auf der Wiese unweit von ihm entfernt, doch ihre Haltung und ihr Ausdruck zeigten, wie unbehaglich sie sich fühlte. Sie schritt an den alten Zauberer heran und lächelte zaghaft.

„Ich weiß," sagte sie sanft. „Ich war nicht in Harry's Nähe. Keine Sorge... Ich bin hier wegen... dir."

Dumbledore sah die junge Hexe kurz an, dann aber nickte er und schritt wieder zurück ins Haus. Jilli folgte ihm. Kaum, dass sie jedoch sein Haus betreten hatte und die Tür hinter sich schloss, rückte sie mit der Sprache heraus ohne, dass er sie dazu auffordern musste.

„Ich will dabei sein!" stotterte sie in dem Versuch entschlossen zu wirken, obgleich sie sehr wohl befürchtete, ihr Gegenüber könnte es ablehnen und sie wieder zurück nach Frankreich schicken.

„Im Orden des Phönix. Ich weiß, dass du ihn wieder ins Leben gerufen hast und dass alle alten Mitglieder wieder mitmachen. Ich weiß auch, dass du neue rekrutieren konntest und ich will auch eine davon sein... Bitte," setzte sie kleinlaut hinzu als ihr auffiel, wie unhöflich das vielleicht geklungen haben könnte.

Dumbledore blickte sie nach wie vor verschlossen an und dass er auch nicht auf ihre Worte einging machte die Situation um ein vielfaches unangenehmer für die junge Hexe.

„Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, sondern arbeite jetzt für das Zaubereiministerium. Ich habe meine Gefühle..." Sie stoppte, bevor sie etwas von sich gab, was nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Er wusste, dass es eine Lüge sein würde und sie wusste das auch. „Ich werde mich von Harry fern halten," sagte sie stattdessen und das entsprach der Wahrheit. „Aber du kannst von mir nicht erwarten in Frankreich zu sitzen und nichts zu tun, nachdem Voldemort wieder zurückgekehrt ist. Ich werde ihn nicht jagen, um meine Eltern zu rächen. Das habe ich dir versprochen und ich habe mich daran gehalten. Aber ich kann nicht nichts tun, wenn er dabei ist den letzten aus meiner Familie zu töten. Bitte lass mich helfen... Albus? Bitte."

Dumbledore seufzte und deutete ihr an sich zu setzen. Die junge Hexe folgte, aber ihr flehender Blick blieb die ganze Zeit an seinen Augen heften. Er setzte sich zu ihr dazu und legte ihr behutsam seine Hand auf den Arm.

„Ich weiß, was in dir vorgeht," sagte er väterlich und das meinte er auch so. Er hatte die junge Hexe aufwachsen gesehen, auch wenn sie es nicht stets mitbekam, dass er immer ein Auge auf sie hatte, egal wie weit weg sie sich von ihm befand. „Es ist mir bewusst, wie schwer die letzten Jahre für dich waren. Ich kann aber auch sehen, dass du mich mittlerweile verstehst und dass du all die letzten Jahre das getan hast, was ich von dir forderte, zeigt mir, zu was du in der Lage bist. Du bist nun erwachsen geworden.

Ich weiß, dass selbst wenn ich dich nicht in den Orden lasse, du einen Weg finden würdest, etwas zu tun. Es ist vorhersehbar, dass dies nach hinten losgehen würde und mehr Schaden anrichten wird. Wer bin ich also, dass ich dich daran hindere aktiv deinen Bruder zu beschützen?"

Jilli's Gesicht hellte sich auf der Stelle auf.

„Ich darf?" fragte sie noch mal vorsichtig nach. Es war zu schön um wahr zu sein und so musste sie es noch mal von ihm hören. Dumbledore nickte.

„Aber du musst dich nach wie vor von Harry fern halten, verstehst du mich? Es ist wichtig für euch beide, dass du kein Kontakt zu ihm aufnimmst, bevor du nicht vollständige Kontrolle über deine Ponestermagie hast. Selbst jetzt kann ich fühlen, dass dies nicht der Fall ist. Ich kann mich schützen vor dem Entzug meiner Magie, Harry aber nicht."

Jilli nickte eifrig.

„Ich verspreche es."

„Deine Magie ist ein Segen und ein Fluch zugleich. Du musst stark bleiben, damit das eine nicht Überhand nimmt und alles zerstört, was dir lieb und teuer ist.

Und selbst als Mitglied im Orden wirst du Jimá Sayé bleiben. Unter keinen Umständen darf jemand erfahren, dass du Jilli Potter bist. Es ist gefährlich genug, dass Charlie Weasley von deiner Identität weiß. Es darf nicht noch jemand hinzu kommen. Je mehr davon wissen, umso tiefer begibst du dich in die Gefahr, vor der wir, auch deine Eltern, stets versucht haben dich fern zu halten, verstehst du das?"

Wieder nickte sie eifrig, wenn auch diesmal sichtlich betrübter.

„Ich verspreche es."

„Jilli, was ich tue, ist nicht nur dafür gedacht, um Harry zu schützen, sondern auch dich. Voldemort wusste von dir als Kind. Auch wenn er die Geschichte glaubte, dass du nur eine Verwandte von Lilli's Seite bist, bin ich mir nicht sicher, wie lange es dauert bis er nicht doch Verdacht schöpft. So ähnlich du deiner Mutter aussiehst, so stark ähnelt deine Aura die deines Vaters.

Wir haben so gut es geht verbreitet, dass du nach dem Tod deiner Adoptiveltern zu anderen Verwandten deines verstorbenen richtigen Vaters kamst und bei ihnen dann aber früh gestorben bist. Ob er diese Nachricht nach seiner Rückkehr glauben wird ist noch ungewiss. Erst recht, wenn ihr euch begegnen solltet.

Sirius, Remus, Yuno, Charlie Weasley, so wie du vertraue auch ich darauf, dass jeder von ihnen die Wahrheit für sich behalten kann, aber Lord Voldemort hat Mittel und Wege, um sich Informationen zu verschaffen. Zu euer beider Sicherheit ist es wichtig, dass du nicht zulässt, dass auch nur der Hauch eines Anzeichens dafür existiert, dass du Harry's Schwester bist. Voldemort wird dich sonst jagen, so wie er deine Eltern jagte und wie er nun deinen Bruder jagen wird."

„Ich hab keine Angst vor ihm," sagte sie entschlossen. Es war nichts als die Wahrheit, denn auch wenn sie es nie aussprach und sich in den letzten Jahren entsprechend anders verhielt, aber Jilli wollte nach wie vor Gerechtigkeit für den grausamen Tod ihrer Eltern. Dieses Verlangen war ein ständiger Begleiter gewesen, auch wenn sie es nicht lebte oder zeigte. In ihrem Herzen war es sehr wohl allanwesend. Dumbledore lächelte verständnisvoll.

„Manchmal wünschte ich, er würde mich jagen statt meinen Bruder..."

„Ich weiß," sagte Dumbledore mitfühlend und wieder drückte er sie liebevoll am Arm.

„Du und Harry werdet euch wiedersehen, da bin ich mir sicher. Wann mag ich nicht zu sagen, aber das ihr das tun werdet, da bin ich mir sicher. _Familie findet stets zueinander_."

Jilli lächelte traurig.

„So wie Sirius und Brian? Er weiß nicht, dass Letzterer sein Sohn ist. Warum hast du es ihm nicht gesagt? Seit einem Jahr haben die beiden miteinander zu tun ohne dass Sirius weiß wer hier vor ihm steht."

„Diese Schuld lastet in der Tat schwer auf meinen Schultern," erwiderte der alte Zauberer mit trüber Miene.

„Entschuldige," sagte Jilli sofort. „Ich wollte damit nicht sagen -"

„Ich weiß," unterbrach er sie bestimmend. „Und doch ist es die Wahrheit. Wenn es nach meinem Willen gegangen wäre, wüsste Sirius bereits davon. Doch es war Brian's eigener Wunsch, es seinem Vater selber mitteilen zu dürfen, wenn er sich bereit dafür fühlt."

„Sirius ist so einsam, Albus..." Sie schluckte hart, denn diese Worte kamen ihr kaum über die Lippen. Sie wogen so schwer in ihr, dass sie es nicht mal ertrug, daran zu denken. „Gar nicht wie früher."

„Die Zeit hat leider ihre Spuren in seiner Seele hinterlassen."

„Sie würden vielleicht weniger sichtbar sein, wenn er wüsste, dass er noch einen Sohn hat? Wenn er wüsste, dass er noch etwas von Anna hat? Er sagt es nicht, aber ich weiß, dass er sie vermisst."

Dumbledore nickte sanft.

„Das glaube ich auch. Dennoch ist es Brian's Entscheidung."

„Ich will ihm doch nur helfen..." sagte sie traurig und wieder drückte der alte Zauberer die junge Hexe sehr liebevoll am Arm. Sie sah auf und erblickte klare, verständnisvolle Augen.

„Du hilfst Sirius bereits, Jimá. Sehr sogar. Er mag es nicht sagen und du magst es nicht sehen, aber Sirius Narben heilen und das verdankt er der Zeit mit dir und der Zeit mit Harry. Ihr beide ähnelt euren Eltern mehr als euch bewusst ist. Indem er Zeit mit euch beiden verbringt, kann er diesen Verlust besser verwinden."

„Harry bestimmt," sagte sie traurig. „Ich weiß es nicht, denn alles was ich schließlich weiß ist das was ich von anderen höre. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass er sehr nach Mum und Dad kommt. Ich aber – nein, Albus. Ich komme nicht nach meinen Eltern."

„Was lässt dich daran zweifeln?" fragte er überrascht. Jilli seufzte sichtlich niedergeschlagen.

„Ich bin nicht blind... Wäre ich so stark wie meine Eltern, Harry wüsste längst, dass es mich gibt."

„Stärke, Jimá, ist ein vielseitiges Wort. Nur weil du nicht in jedem Duell als Siegerin hervorgehst, heißt das nicht, dass du schwach wärst."

„Das sagte Remus auch," murmelte sie leise.

„Und das würden dir auch James und Lilli sagen, wenn sie noch am Leben wären. Glaubst du nicht, dass es sie verletzen würde, wenn sie wüssten, dass du sie nicht in dir siehst? Dass du so sehr an dir zweifelst?"

Sie nickte umsichtig, aber seine Worte hatten sie nicht aufgemuntert. Im Gegenteil, sie machten alles nur noch schwerer.

„Ich vermisse sie nur so sehr... Es ist hart."

„Ich weiß, Jimá. Ich weiß..."

* * *

Heute

Nachdem die Wunde verbunden war, machten sich Jilli, Harry, Ron und Hermine zu Fuß auf dem Weg Richtung Treffpunkt.

„Weiß Anna eigentlich, dass ihr nicht in Hogwarts seid?" fragte Jilli auf ihrem Weg. Harry, Ron und Hermine tauschten unangenehme Blicke miteinander aus.

„Uhm, sie war nicht da als wir aufbrachen," erklärte Harry. „Ginny blieb zurück, um es ihr mitzuteilen."

„Also nicht," fügte sie mit einem amüsierten Grinsen hinzu. „Sie wird dir den Kopf abreißen, wenn du zurückkommst, Harry. Da bringt es dir auch nichts, dass Ginny diejenige ist, die es Anna mitteilt."

Er zuckte kurz mit dem Mundwinkel. Es war nicht so, dass es ihm egal war, aber es hatte auch keine Priorität. Dafür ging ihm zu viel anderes im Kopf umher und ob ihn Professor White nun eine Standpauke hielt oder nicht war das Letzte, woran er gerade einen Gedanken verschwendete.

„Was ist der Phowlyris Dolch?" fragte er stattdessen.

„Eine einzigartige Waffe. Und mit einzigartig meine ich _einzig_ in der Art. Die _Urphowlyris_ hat es erschaffen und an die jeweilige Führerin ihres Volkes weitergegeben. Er besitzt nicht nur tiefe Phowlyrismagie, sondern auch die, der _Urphowlyris_. Ein Stich damit ist meistens tödlich, da eine Phowlyris mit dem Stich ein Gift in den Feind absondert, gegen das es kein bekanntes Gegenmittel gibt.

Anna hatte ihn damals wohl versteckt kurz bevor das alles mit ihr passiert ist und nun hat sie uns aufgetragen den Dolch wieder zurückzubringen."

„Wieso hat sie das nicht einfach Kaylar gesagt, wo das Teil ist? Die hätte doch einfach hin reisen und sich das Ding holen können?" fragte Ron.

„Anna hatte damals Zauber zum Schutz des Dolches benutzt, die keine Phowlyris durchdringen kann oder extra dafür gedacht waren, um Phowlyris fern zu halten. Kaylar kann nicht mal in die Nähe des Dolches, ohne, dass es sie gefährlich beeinflusst."

„Wieso hat sie das überhaupt getan?" fragte Hermine. „War Kaylar nicht schon im letzten Krieg auf ihrer Seite?"

„Es war kurz nachdem sie Kaylar ermöglicht haben, ein Leben als Hexe zu führen. Und obwohl die ewige Phowlyris wohl keine unmittelbare Gefahr darstellte, wollte sie den Dolch lieber in Sicherheit wissen. Ist zumindest das, was ich annehme.

Anna's Magie war schon damals nicht ohne – Wir hatten echt Mühe ihre Zauber zu brechen, um an den Dolch zu gelangen."

„Warum hat Professor White das nicht selber erledigt?" fragte Ron. Jilli lächelte mild.

„Sie hat viel um die Ohren und das Duell damals gegen Voldemort hat sie sehr geschwächt. Sie spricht es nicht aus, aber so schwer, wie es uns schon fiel ihre Zauber auszusetzen, kann ich mir vorstellen, dass sie dazu im Moment gar nicht erst fähig ist."

„Und dann lässt sie dennoch Voldemort und seine Anhänger in Hogwarts herein?!" fragte Harry skeptisch.

„Ich hab Kingsley darauf angesprochen," antwortete Jilli, welche seine Bedenken durchaus teilte.

„War nicht leicht, wo Moody ständig in der Nähe stand und er hält nicht viel davon, Informationen an Mitglieder zu geben, die davon ausgeschlossen wurden. Was wir alle ja waren als Tonks uns hätte wegbringen sollen. Glücklicherweise sieht Kingsley das nicht so streng... Gut, eigentlich glaub ich tut er das schon, aber er kann mir gegenüber komischerweise Weise nicht hart bleiben.

Anna hat ein Treffen mit Voldemort arrangiert um ein Tauschhandel einzugehen. Was genau da getauscht wurde, hat mir Kingsley nicht verraten. Moody kam dazwischen. Nur, dass entsprechend viele Personen anwesend waren und es Anna auch weniger um den Tauschhandel ging, sondern um die Personen, die anwesend waren."

„Der Verräter?" sagte Hermine. „Professor White wollte sehen, wer wie reagiert?"

„Ist auch mein Verdacht," stimmte Jilli ihr mit einem milden Lächeln zu. „Ob sie dem nun ein Schritt näher gekommen ist, weiß ich nicht. Konnte sie ja bisher noch nicht sprechen. Es kam aber wohl zum Tumult zwischen Voldemort's Anhängern und unseren Leuten als dieser und Anna für ein Gespräch beiseite traten. Daher die Explosion in der Nähe von Hagrid's Hütte. Kila ist verletzt worden, aber sie wird wieder. Sagte zumindest Kingsley. Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit sie zu besuchen, aber wenn er das sagt, wird es auch stimmen."

„Kila ist ein wenig komisch, kein Wunder, dass es sie erwischt, wenn Chaos ausbricht," sagte Ron, woraufhin Hermine ihm einen scharfen Blick gab. „Was?!" fragte er verwundert. „Ist doch so?!"

„Du hast doch gehört, was Brian gesagt hat?!" zischte sie missfallend. „Auch wenn du jemanden nicht magst, solltest du ihn mit Respekt begegnen."

„D'huhn!" machte der Freund dämlich. „Als ob ich über Kila herziehe, wie du über Trelawney hergezogen bist."

„Ich bin nicht über Trelawney hergezogen!" verteidigte sie sich brüsk. „Ich halte nur nichts von ihrem Unterricht und ihren Methoden! Wahrsagen mag es geben, aber Trelawney kann es nicht."

Jilli lachte auf einmal auf und alle drei wandten sich ihr überrascht zu.

„Hermine, du weißt schon, dass die Prophezeiung über Harry von Sybill Trelawney stammte?"

Die Freundin wurde sofort rot im Gesicht, aber Jilli lächelte sie immer noch freundlich an, so dass das unangenehme Gefühl wieder verschwand.

„Es gibt alle möglichen Arten von Wahrsager oder Seher. Natürlich gibt es einige von ihnen, die nur ihren eigenen Profit da rausschlagen wollen, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass diese sonderlich gut mit ihrer Gabe umgehen können. Zauberer und Hexen, die diese Gabe besitzen, sehen genau, was ihre Einmischung für Folgen hat und was es bewirkt, wenn sie mit schlechten Absichten handeln.

Diese Gabe in die Zukunft zu sehen oder Zeichen der Magie zu deuten, das ist etwas sehr spezielles. Dazu gedacht, um Gutes zu tun, nicht um Unschuldigen zu schaden oder sich persönlich daran zu bereichern. Zauberer und Hexen, die das tun, werden hart bestraft. Nicht durch das Zaubereiministerium, sondern durch die Magie selbst."

Hermine's zweifelhafter Blick ließ ganz klar erkennen, wie wenig sie von diesen Aussagen hielt, aber auch dazu lächelte Jilli sanft. Sie verurteilte niemanden dafür, dass er ihren Worten keinen Glauben schenkte. Die Welt wäre nicht so zerstört und chaotisch, wenn jeder perfekt handeln würde.

„Es tut mir leid," sagte Hermine, denn ihr war sehr wohl klar, wie kritisch ihre Worte klingen würden. „Aber... _die Magie_? Das ist nichts fassbares. Wer weiß dann bitte, was hier die Wahrheit ist und was Fantasie?Am Ende legen diese Leute alles doch so aus wie sie es selbst am besten befinden? Trifft es ein, was sie sagen, dann war es hervorbestimmt. Trifft es nicht ein, haben Sie es selbst angeblich verhindert, um jemanden schlimmeres zu ersparen. Das ist doch Humbug."

Jilli lächelte plötzlich traurig, eine Antwort gab sie nicht. Harry aber merkte, dass seine Schwester mit Absicht nicht weitersprach, es aber vielleicht getan hätte, wenn die beiden unter sich gewesen wären. Die kleine Gruppe ging danach schweigend auf ihr Ziel zu, zumal es Hermine unangenehm war, nachdem ihr auffiel, dass sie Jilli womöglich auf den Fuß getreten sein könnte, und Harry und Ron nicht noch mit einem unangebrachten Kommentar dazu beitragen wollten, die Situation noch unangenehmer zu machen.

* * *

Vor knapp 2 Jahren

Der Auftrag im Dorf war beendet und die kleine Gruppe war zurück nach London ins Haus am Grimmauldplatz 12 gekehrt.

„Wie ich sehe sind alle wohlauf," begrüßte Emmeline Vance die kleine Gruppe. Brian zuckte kurz mit dem Mundwinkel, Kila und Jilli hingegen lächelten freundlich.

„Wir sind jedenfalls vor Langeweile nicht gestorben. Konnten uns ganz gut unterhalten," witzelte Brian sarkastisch. „Was machst du hier?" Vance schüttelte frustriert den Kopf.

„Es ist etwas passiert. Dumbledore musste untertauchen."

„Untertauchen?" fragte Jilli verwirrt. „Was heißt hier untertauchen? Wieso das?"

„Uhm, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, hat er Harry damit schützen wollen, denn der hat wohl irgendetwas getan, womit der Zaubereiminister ihn hätte von der Schule werfen können."

„A-Aber er ist okay?" fragte Jilli, nun sichtlich verängstigt.

„Ja, Dumbledore hält sich bedeckt. Ich soll es euch lediglich mitteilen, damit ihr Bescheid wisst. Die Zeitungen werden sich in den nächsten Tagen das Maul darüber zerreißen."

„Ich mein Harry, Emmeline. Ist er okay?"

„Harry? Sicher, wieso nicht?" sagte Vance verwundert. „War glaub ich nur irgendein Streich oder so was."

„Streich?" wiederholte Brian und gluckste heiter. „Der geht gern nen Schritt weiter als sein Vater?

Ich mein, James Potter steigt im zweiten Jahr in die Quidditch Mannschaft ein, Harry sofort in seinem ersten Jahr. Hat James Potter in der Schule Streiche gespielt, die Dumbledore nur schlecht getroffen haben, schmeißt Harry ihn mit seinen Streichen gleich von der Schule."

Kila kicherte, aber Jilli schien ihn gar nicht beachtet zu haben. Ihre Miene war voll von Sorgen.

„W-Was können wir tun?" fragte sie stattdessen. Vance schraubte den Anflug eines Lächelns wieder ab und schüttelte lediglich den Kopf.

„Nichts. Ich soll euch von ihm ausrichten, dass ihr zurückkehren sollt, wenn euer Auftrag beendet ist. Auf keinen Fall sollst du hier in London bleiben, Jimá."

„Zurück?" fragte Jilli frustriert.

„Jimá nach Frankreich, Brian nach Ägypten, Kila nach Wales. Ihr könnt hier nichts tun und es ist zu gefährlich, wenn sich alle Mitglieder hier in Grimmauldplatz 12 aufhalten."

Alle drei nickten verstehend und erst dann verabschiedete sich Vance von ihnen und verließ das Versteck.

„Alles okay?" fragte Brian mit Blick an Jilli, doch die junge Hexe schüttelte lediglich betrübt den Kopf und schritt schließlich tiefer ins Haus hinein. Kila und Brian tauschten besorgte Blicke und folgten der Freundin.

Jilli hatte sich in eines der Wohnzimmer auf eine Couch gesetzt und begann da in Gedanken versunken in die Leere zu starren. Wieder tauschten Brian und Kila besorgte Blicke, aber während die eine keine Worte fand, hatte der andere keine Probleme damit seine Gedanken auszusprechen.

„Er ist okay, Jimá. Harry ist heil und unverletzt in Hogwarts."

„Aber Dumbledore ist nicht mehr bei ihm," sagte sie leise. „Also passt auch niemand mehr auf ihn auf. Voldemort ist hinter meinem Bruder her und ich soll zurück nach Frankreich und abwarten..."

Die junge Hexe wirkte in diesem Moment so zerbrechlich und zerstört, er ertrug es einfach nicht sie in dieser Verfassusng zu sehen.

„Sollen wir hingehen?"

Jilli sah ihn plötzlich überrascht an. Es war sein voller ernst gewesen und für einen Moment wollte sie genau das. Ja sagen und mit ihm zur Schule aufbrechen. Der kurze Anflug verflog als ihr klar wurde, dass sie das nicht konnte – nicht durfte. Dumbledore hatte recht. War sie früher noch wütend auf ihn gewesen, weil er sie von ihrem Bruder fern hielt, verstand sie heute sein Handeln sogar sehr gut. Gerade die letzten beiden Jahre hatten ihr gezeigt, was für Gefahren ihre Ponesterseite mit sich zog.

Würde sie jetzt zu ihm gehen, sie würde ihrem Bruder am Ende mehr Schaden bringen als eine Hilfe sein. Sie hatte ihre Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle, ihre Magie spielte förmlich verrückt und der einzige Grund, warum es keinen Effekt an Kila und Brian hatte war, weil sie Jilli nicht das bedeuteten, was Harry ihr bedeutete. Sie konnte sich Fremden gegenüber im Zaun halten – aber nicht gegenüber denjenigen, die sie zu ihrer Familie gemacht hatte. So schüttelte sie den Kopf und sank wieder mit dem Blick zu Boden. Kila sah Jilli verwundert an, Brian's Blick jedoch hatte sich verändert. War er eben noch mitfühlend, zeigte er jetzt Misstrauen.

„Es gibt noch einen anderen _Grund_ , warum die meisten hier, einschließlich Harry selbst, nicht wissen, wer du tatsächlich bist, nicht wahr?"

Jilli nickte sanft, ihre Augen wurde immer trauriger und verletzter.

„Deswegen kannst du jetzt auch nicht nach Hogwarts."

Wieder nickte sie abwesend. Kila sah die Freundin mitfühlend an, doch Brian lachte kurz bellend auf. Überrascht wandten sich ihm beide Frauen zu. Die eine verwundert, die andere verärgert, weil es wirkte als ob er sie auslachte. Der Anflug verflog sofort als klar wurde, dass er dies nicht tat.

„Gut, wie wär's, wenn dann nur ich gehe und ein Auge auf ihn werfe?" schlug er vor. Jilli's Gesicht hellte sich auf der Stelle auf und füllte sich mit Hoffnung.

„Du würdest das tun?"

„Aber Dumbledore sagte, wir sollen zurückkehren?" sagte Kila unsicher. Brian zuckte lediglich mit dem Mundwinkel als Zeichen, wie wenig er vorhatte dem Gehorsam zu leisten.

„Ägypten, Hogwarts, liegt beides _grob_ in derselben Richtung von hier aus. Und es ist schließlich unsere Aufgabe Harry Potter zu schützen, nicht wahr?"

Er zwinkerte Jilli zu und war dabei aufzubrechen, da sprang sie auf die Beine.

„Tonks?!"

Er stoppte und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um, aber Jilli fand einfach keine richtigen Worte, um ihm zu sagen, wie viel ihr das bedeutete, was er hier für sie tat, noch verstand sie, warum er es tat.

„Danke," sagte sie daher ehrlich. Er nickte und verließ das Versteck.

Die Wahrheit war, dass Brian es selber nicht verstand. In dem Moment aber als er Jilli in dieser eingefallenen, verletzten Position sah, tauchte etwas in ihm auf, was sie da raus holen wollte, koste es was es wolle. Er war bereit zu tun, was immer nötig war, wenn sie nur nicht mehr traurig war. Er wollte sie nicht weiter nach dem Grund bedrängen, früher oder später, so war er sich sicher, würde es einen Sinn ergeben, warum sie nicht gehen konnte.

* * *

Kila setzte sich zu Jilli auf die Couch, welche nach Brian's Weggang nach wie vor vor sich hin schmollte, und versuchte die Freundin vorsichtig aufzumuntern.

„Du musst nicht hier bleiben," sagte Jilli ehrlich. „Ich komm schon zurecht. Ich brauch nur etwas Zeit, um mich zu fangen. Ich breche auf, sobald ich mit Sirius gesprochen habe. Er müsste hier sein, oder?"

„Ich glaube, er ist oben," vermutete Kila. „Verbringt ne Menge Zeit auf dem Dachboden. Sagt zumindest der _Schrumpfwurm_."

Jilli seufzte, nickte jedoch verstehend, was immer die Kollegin nun auch mit Schrumpfwurm meinte. Wieder herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden, doch während Jilli erneut in die Leere starrte, zog Kila merkwürdige Grimassen. Jilli verzog das Gesicht als ihr das auffiel und wandte sich mit fragendem Blick zur Seite. Kila fror mitten in einer Grimasse ein und biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Alles... okay?... Bei dir?!" fragte Jilli amüsiert, konnte sie mit diesem Verhalten doch so gar nichts anfangen. Es war auch schwer dies zu ignorieren, vor allen Dingen, wenn es so nah an einem passierte.

„Ich... muss... dir... etwas sagen..." kam es genauso langsam von Kila. Jilli sah sie verwundert, jedoch auch neugierig an.

„Okay?"

„Mein Name ist... Kila..."

„Ich weiß," sagte sie irritiert. „Wir haben uns einander schon vor Monaten vorgestellt... Vergessen? Im Haus mit der netten Tür, die Tonks ständig abbekommen hat?"

„Ja, schon..." entgegnete die Freundin scheu, dann aber schien sie sich auf einmal zusammen zu reißen und war wieder ernst geworden. „Ich hab ein Glücksbringer, weißt du."

Das kam jetzt ziemlich aus der Luft gegriffen, dennoch nickte Jilli als Zeichen, dass sie zuhörte.

„Okay," sagte sie immer noch verwirrt.

„Den hat mir jemand geschenkt, der mir sehr wichtig war. Ich mein, ich kannte ihn nicht lange, weil er früh starb, aber... er war da als ich jemanden brauchte. Ich hatte immer große Angst als ich klein war, weil ich mich von anderen so sehr unterschied. Zumindest war das meine Erklärung.

Die anderen wollten nie etwas mit mir zu tun haben. Ich war immer alleine. Dann sollte ich in diese neue Familie kommen und ich hatte... ich hatte förmlich Todesangst."

Jilli sah sie mitfühlend an und Kila begann traurig zu lächeln. Es war nett von ihrem Gegenüber so verständnisvoll zu reagieren.

„Er gab mir zwei kleine Schrumpfmatze."

„Okay?" wiederholte Jilli nun ein wenig verwirrt.

„Sagte, das wären seine und die seiner Frau. Die beiden Schrumpfmatze wären jedoch sehr fortgeschritten für ihre Art und würden sich ab jetzt auch um mich kümmern. Immer wenn ich Angst habe oder mich alleine fühle, müsste ich sie nur rufen und sie kämen dann zu mir, egal wo ich bin."

„ _Schrumpfmatze_ kommen nur selten aus dem Wald heraus, wo sie sich heimisch fühlen," sagte Jilli.

„Eben," stimmte Kila ihr zu. „Aber diese beiden waren wirklich etwas besonderes. Sie kamen tatsächlich. Immer wenn ich sie gerufen habe und egal, wo ich war. Das tat mir wirklich gut. Ich fühlte mich ab da an tatsächlich nie wieder mehr alleine."

Jilli nickte lächelnd.

„Nun, Schrumpfmatze nehmen Eigenschaften der Personen an, zu denen sie sich zugehörig fühlen. Diese beiden Besitzer müssen sehr stark gewesen sein, dass ihre _Schrumpfmatze_ sich so entwickeln konnten."

„Da stimme ich dir zu, Jimá. Ich hab ihnen versprochen, dass ich immer ehrlich mit ihren Besitzern umgehe. Also diejenigen, die mir die beiden geschenkt haben. Aber sie sind mittlerweile tot und meine beiden kleinen Freunde würden wollen, dass ich ihren Kindern gegenüber genauso ehrlich gegenüber bin."

Jilli war noch immer verwundert, doch Kila atmete tief durch und sah ihr fast schon flehend in die Augen.

„Diese beiden waren deine Eltern, Jimá... oder Jilli?"

„Jimá," sagte sie schweren Herzens, wissend, dass Dumbledore recht hatte und sie ihre Herkunft dennoch verbergen sollte.

„James und Lilli haben mir ihre beiden Schrumpfmatze als Wegbegleiter geschenkt. Und deswegen muss ich ehrlich zu dir sein. Mein Name ist Kila... _Kingcade_."

„Kingcade?" wiederholte diese irritiert. „Wie... _Melissa Kingcade_?"

Kila nickte schwermütig.

„Ich bin ihre Tochter."

„Dad und Melissa Kingcade's Tochter?"

„Nein," sagte Kila sofort entsetzt. Dass diese Vermutung im Raum stehen könnte, daran hatte sie gar nicht gedacht.

„Ich mein, nicht, dass ich es nicht will und dein Dad schlecht wäre! Ich mein, er war..." Kila biss sich auf die Lippen, beschloss dann aber sich nicht weiter um Kopf und Kragen zu reden. „Nein... Ich bin nicht James' Tochter."

Jilli wusste nicht, ob sie erleichtert sein sollte oder nicht. Auch wenn sie für ein Moment entsetzt war, dass es sein könnte, so war das sofortige nein gar belastender. Für eine Sekunde hatte sie irgendwie gar Hoffnung, noch etwas mehr von ihrem Vater zu haben – noch jemand mehr, der mit ihr die Familienbindung zu ihren Eltern und Harry teilen könnte.

„Ich weiß nicht wer mein Vater ist. Aber dein Vater ist es nicht. Obwohl sie zu der Zeit wohl zusammen waren. Siehst du, sagte ja... meine Mum war kein guter Mensch."

„Aber du bist ein guter Mensch," sagte Jilli direkt und das meinte sie auch so. Kila hatte die Freundin verblüfft angesehen, aber als sich ein freundliches Lächeln auf ihren Lippen bildete, verschwand auch jegliche Zweifel in Kila's Gesicht.

„Du verurteilst mich nicht?" fragte sie noch mal ungläubig nach. Jilli schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Nein, du bist du, nicht deine Mum. Ich verstehe nun aber, woher deine Angst rührt. Die Kingcades waren..."

„Nicht nett..." beendete Kila ihren Satz betrübt.

„Mein Großonkel war ein Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-Wer und er hat viele gute Zauberer und Hexen getötet, Muggel getötet."

„Aber du bist nicht dein Großonkel, Kila. Und keiner hat das recht dir seine Taten anzulasten. Keiner."

Kila strahlte nun förmlich und kicherte erneut wie ein kleines Mädchen, das gerade ein schönes Geschenk bekommen hatte. Für Jilli war es ungewohnt, denn normalerweise brachte sie ein solches Kichern eher mit einer gewissen Falschheit von ziemlich hinterlistigen Personen in Verbindung. Bei Kila aber beschloss sie es als Unsicherheit hinzunehmen. Jilli glaubte ihr, dass sie nicht so wie ihre Familie sein wollte und sie würde ihr helfen niemals zu so jemanden zu werden.

„Und du bist nicht mehr alleine. Du hast doch viele Menschen, die dich lieben und die du liebst... und nun auch _mich_."

Kila's Augen wurden glasig und obwohl Jilli zuversichtlich lächelte rollte der jungen Hexe eine Träne über die Wange und sie schluchzte überwältigt. Jilli selbst hatte es damals nicht verstanden, aber Kila bedeutete es sehr viel, diese Worte von ihr in diesem Moment gehört zu haben.

* * *

Heute

Jilli hatte Kila damals nicht verurteilt, weder für ihre Herkunft noch für ihre Art. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr beigebracht jedem gegenüber offen zu sein. Jedem, außer Voldemort. So nahm sie auch Hermine's Art und Meinung einfach so hin ohne sich selbst angegriffen zu fühlen.

Jilli wusste über die Magie eher Bescheid als die Freundin, denn sie war ein ein _Ponester_ und damit ein _höheres Wesen_. Sie verkniff es sich zu erläutern oder überhaupt erst auszusprechen, dass sie auf andere Weise mit der Magie kommunizierte und behielt dieses Wissen stattdessen lieber für sich. Manchen würde dieses Wissen mehr demotivieren als gut zu tun.

Sie waren eine halbe Ewigkeit im Wald herumgeeilt bis sie schließlich in Richtung eines leeren Hügels liefen.

„Hier ist es," sagte Jilli, doch die verdutzten Blicke der drei ging nicht spurlos an ihr vorbei.

„Ich dachte, wir treffen die anderen in einem _Versteck_?" fragte Ron.

„Es ist _versteckt_ ," entgegnete Jilli spitz. „ _Erdbeerschmarn_."

Auf dem leeren Platz vor ihnen tauchte plötzlich ein Haus auf und Jilli nickte ihnen allen zu ihr hinein zu folgen. Sie traten ins Haus doch statt die anderen Mitglieder hier vorzufinden, war das Wohnzimmer komplett leer. Das Haus war nicht groß und so fanden sie auch sehr schnell heraus, dass sie im ganzen Haus alleine waren und keiner der anderen hier angekommen war.

„Vielleicht... Vielleicht kommen sie noch?" schlug Ron vor und blickte verunsichert zu Harry. Doch dieser teilte die Zuversicht seines Freundes so gar nicht und blickte finster zurück. Jilli schrie plötzlich auf und sank auf die Knie. Sie hatte ihren Körper mit beiden Armen umklammert als ob sie sich nur so vor etwas schützen könnte. Ihr Gesicht war gezeichnet von Schmerz und Qual als ob sie gerade mit dem Cruciatus Fluch gefoltert wurde.

Harry, Ron und Hermine waren zu ihr geeilt, doch Jilli ließ sich nicht von ihnen helfen. Sie schrie, kniff ihre Augen zusammen, verkrampfte sich und krümmelte sich am Boden zusammen.

„Jilli!" rief Harry so laut wie er konnte in der Hoffnung irgendetwas zu erreichen. Je länger dies anhielt, umso größer wurde die Panik in ihm.

„Jilli! Was ist los?!"

„Es tut weh!" sagte sie unter Tränen. „Was ist das?!" Und wieder schrie sie qualvoll auf.

„Jilli?" rief Harry panisch. „Was... Was soll ich tun?!"

Wieder schrie sie auf. Lauter, schmerzhafter und Harry warf Ron und Hermine einen flehenden Blick zu.

„Allan White..." ächzte sie und hatte mittlerweile glasige Augen. „Es... Es tut so weh!"

„ _Dormir_ ," sagte Hermine daraufhin. Jilli's Augen drehten sich nach innen, ihre Augenlider fielen hinab und sie sank bewusstlos in Harry's und Ron's Armen zusammen. Hermine senkte ihren Zauberstab und sah beide Jungs schuldbewusst an.

„Es ist nur ein Schlafzauber. Ich wusste nicht, was wir sonst -"

„Das war gut," sagte Harry jedoch, sehr wohl wissend, dass die Freundin befürchtete falsch gehandelt zu haben. Er verstand ihre Intention jedoch und war ganz froh darüber, dass sie es getan hatte.

„Und was jetzt?" fragte Ron unsicher. Harry warf einen besorgten Blick zu seiner Schwester hinab.

„Keine Ahnung... Warten?" Ihm war durchaus klar wie bescheuert diese Antwort klang, aber ihm fiel auch nichts besseres ein. Sie hatten nicht mal eine Ahnung, wo sie waren und dieses verdammte Haus besaß kein Flohpulver für eine Reise durch den Kamin.

„Und wenn wir apparieren?" schlug Hermine vorsichtig vor. „Ich weiß nicht, wie weit wir nun schon von Hogwarts entfernt sind oder von London, aber wir können nur so Hilfe holen?"

„Patronus!" sagte Harry als es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen flog.

„Natürlich!" sagte Hermine begeistert. „A-Aber, wie tu ich das?!"

Da Brian es Harry damals erklärt hatte, gab er es genau so an Hermine weiter. Nun war eine kleine Weltreise von dem Ort wo immer sie gerade auch waren nach London oder Hogwarts, das wie auch immer weit weg sein könnte, womöglich um ein vielfaches weiter als der kleine Wald, in dem sich Harry damals befunden hatte, um White zu holen. Am Ende war es ihre einzige Chance und so schickten Ron und Hermine beide jeweils einen Patronus. Hermine's ging Richtung Hogwarts, Ron's ging Richtung London. Harry schickte einen weiteren, hoffend, dass dieser Brian finden würde, wo immer der Freund auch war. Alles was sie danach tun konnten war abwarten und hoffen, dass es Jilli unter dem Zauber gut ging. Zumindest hatte sich ihr Ausdruck gelöst und sie schien friedlich und ruhig zu schlafen.

* * *

Vor etwas weniger als 2 Jahren

Jilli kehrte nur sehr widerwillig zurück nach Frankreich und obwohl sie mittlerweile für das Französische Zaubereiministerium arbeitete und eine eigene kleine Wohnung in Paris besaß, blieb sie die meiste Zeit bei Yuno in der Hütte tief in einer großen Waldgegend außerhalb der Stadt. Es war komisch, denn Yuno selbst sah man selten in der Hütte. Er verschwand, selbst wenn sie da war, wochenlang im Wald. Als sie noch klein war tat er das, wenn Remus zu Besuch war und auf sie aufpasste. Auf ihre Frage, warum er das tat, meinte er nur, er müsse die Natur würdigen. Sie nahm das als Antwort einfach so hin.

An diesem Abend saß sie mit trüben Blick auf der Couch und starrte Löcher in die Luft als der Halbriese ihr eine Tasse dampfenden Tee reichte. Sie lächelte sanft.

„Da bist du ja wieder? Dieses Mal warst du aber lange da draußen. Danke..."

Yuno setzte sich neben ihr nieder und musterte sie besorgt. Draußen regnete es in Strömen und das obwohl der Sommer vor der Tür stand.

„Etwas wird passieren," murmelte Yuno. Jilli sah traurig auf, verstand sie sein Gefühl doch besser als er vielleicht ahnte.

„Ich weiß..." flüsterte sie bedrückt. „Ich kann es auch spüren. Stärker als damals als Mum und Dad starben."

„Du warst damals noch ein kleines Kind," sagte Yuno. „Heute bist du älter und dennoch ein _Höheres Wesen_. Die Magie spricht mit dir damals wie auch heute. Heute hörst du sie nur klarer."

Er sah sie so mitfühlend und liebevoll an, Jilli konnte gar nicht anders als ihren Adoptivvater dankbar zu sein und genauso sanft zurückzulächeln. Die letzten Jahre über war er wirklich die größte Stütze für sie gewesen und das, obwohl er genauso nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern gelitten hatte. Der Unterschied war nur, er blieb stark, damit sie es nicht sein musste.

„Seit wann bist du wieder hier?" fragte Yuno.

„Seit einigen Wochen. Hab mich nach dem Auftrag noch von Sirius und Remus verabschiedet und bin dann sofort zurückgereist. Widerwillig. Dumbledore ist auf der Flucht und nicht mehr in Hogwarts."

„Ich weiß."

Sie sah ihn verwundert an, aber aus Yuno's Gesicht konnte eigentlich keiner wirklich etwas rauslesen, wenn er nicht gerade aus einem bestimmten Grund sehr exzessiv seine Gefühle zeigte.

„Du weißt wo er ist?" fragte sie und versuchte nicht verletzt zu klingen. Yuno nickte lediglich, setzte dann jedoch eine Erklärung hinzu, nachdem Jilli leider kläglich scheiterte ihren Unmut zu verstecken.

„Du bist noch sehr jung. Auch wenn du eine ausgebildete Hexe bist, aber du bist noch viel zu jung, um mit solchen Dingen belastet zu werden."

Sie nickte immer noch leicht mürrisch.

„Ist nur... er schickt mich zurück nach Frankreich, obwohl ihm doch klar sein müsste, wie sehr ich mich um Harry sorge. Gerade jetzt, wo Voldemort wieder zurück ist. Dumbledore hat doch immer auf ihn aufgepasst und wenn er ihn nicht mehr bei sich hat..."

Yuno hatte darauf nichts erwidert, aber das war sie von ihm gewohnt. Der Halbriese hatte entweder nicht zu allem eine Meinung oder behielt es einfach aus Gewohnheit für sich und Jilli nahm auch dies so hin. So schwer es für sie am Anfang auch gewesen war, ihm das nicht übel zu nehmen, aber sie hatte gelernt damit umzugehen. Yuno meinte es schließlich nie böse. Er war einfach eine sehr einfach gestrickte Person.

„Ich hab – uhm - ein neues Band geformt," sagte sie zögerlich und sehr zu seiner Überraschung.

„Mit wem?" fragte Yuno skeptisch.

„Brian... Tonks," antwortete Jilli und blickte ihn mit sehr sensiblen, gefühlvollen Augen an, die genau zeigten, dass sie wusste, dass dies nicht okay von ihr gewesen war.

„Er ist zurück nach Hogwarts und hat mir versprochen auf Harry aufzupassen während Dumbledore nicht in der Schule ist. Er... Er weiß, wer ich bin. Also, dass ich eigentlich Jilli Potter heiße."

Yuno's Gesicht verfinsterte sich auf der Stelle und zeigte, wie sehr diese Nachricht ihm missfiel.

„Brian Tonks ist sehr klug, Yuno. Er hat es irgendwie geschlussfolgert und als er mich direkt darauf ansprach, da konnte ich es nicht leugnen."

Sie fühlte sich schuldig, weil sie ihr Versprechen gebrochen hatte und weil ihr sehr wohl bewusst war, dass Yuno sich nun noch größere Sorgen um sie machte. Aber sie wollte ehrlich zu ihm sein. Er war der Einzige, wirklich der Einzige, dem sie alles erzählte seitdem ihre Eltern gestorben waren.

Nicht mal Remus gegenüber oder auch Sirius, seitdem er wieder bei ihr war, gab sie ihre Seele so offen preis, wie sie es Yuno gegenüber tat. Bei ihm bekam sie stets Verständnis und das war heute nicht anders.

„Deine Eltern wären stolz auf dich, Jilli. Egal, was du getan hättest."

Sie nickte mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln.

„Harry ist in Gefahr und der Gedanke, dass ihm etwas zustoßen könnte, war für mich unerträglich. Ich weiß, dass ich ihm so nicht helfen kann, aber das machte es nicht leichter einfach zu gehen. Dass Tonks mir anbot auf ihn aufzupassen ohne, dass ich ihn überhaupt darum gebeten habe, hat mir viel bedeutet. Und durch das Band kann ich es sehen, was er sieht."

Yuno lachte trocken.

„Du weißt aber auch, dass damit auch die Gefühle kommen? Was er fühlt, fühlst du."

„Ja... Nur fühlt er nicht wirklich viel. Bis jetzt zumindest fühlt er nichts."

Yuno lachte erneut, diesmal sichtlich amüsierter.

„Weiß der Junge von seinem Glück?"

Jilli schüttelte mit schuldiger Miene den Kopf.

„Er weiß nicht, dass ich auch ein _Ponester_ bin. Auch wenn das wohl auch nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, dass er dies herausfindet. Er ist... etwas besonderes."

„Du magst ihn?" stellte Yuno fest, auch wenn er dabei mehr brummig wie ein Papa Bär klang, aber Jilli lächelte dennoch, wissend, dass hier sein Beschützerinstinkt aus ihm sprach. Sie senkte ihren Kopf und blickte melancholisch zur Seite.

„Er ist ein wenig wie Dad... Bei ihm fühle ich mich irgendwie... wie Mum. Und ich fühle mich gern wie Mum... Sie war eine so gute Person."

Yuno legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und drückte die junge Hexe leider etwas sehr brutal zu sich. Sie verzog eine Grimasse, war sie das doch gewohnt und sich auch bewusst, dass Yuno so seine Liebe ausdrückte.

„Du _bist_ eine gute Person, Jilli," sagte er auf seine mürrische, ruppige Weise. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine harte Schulter und lächelte. Ihr Lächeln erstarb auf einmal. Zum Regen vor dem Fenster hatten sich Blitz und Donner dazu gemischt. Etwas passierte...

Ihr Herz pochte mit einem mal schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust. Ein Herzschlag – und es schmerzte. Ein weiterer Herzschlag und es schmerzte mehr. Jilli fasste sich mit der Hand an die Brust, doch selbst der dritte Herzschlag schmerzte.

„Jilli?" brüllte Yuno entsetzt. Er hatte sie mit beiden Armen umfasst, doch sie wurde komplett blass im Gesicht und bekam kaum noch Luft. „Jilli? Was ist los?"

„Es... tut... weh..." sagte sie mit zerbrechlicher Stimme. Yuno starrte sie lange panisch an, dann aber drückte er die junge Hexe an sich und umschloss sie so gut er konnte mit beiden Armen. Er war stark, seine Nähe beruhigend und obwohl ihr Herz immer noch schmerzte und sich anfühlte als ob es vor Leid förmlich zersprang, hielt sie es aus.

Irgendwie, ob nun durch das Band oder nicht, aber seine unglaubliche Stärke färbte auf sie ab. Damals wusste sie nicht, warum es aufgetreten war oder warum es sich so verzweifelt schmerzhaft anfühlte. Sie fand es ein Tag später heraus... Sirius war im Kampf im Zaubereiministerium _gestorben_ und es war Brian's Schmerz über seinen Tod, den sie gespürt hatte.

* * *

Heute

Jilli's Augenlider flatterten leicht und sie wachte langsam auf der Couch auf. Hermine war zuerst überrascht, hatte sie den Zauber doch gar nicht von ihr weggenommen, aber es wurde klar, dass Jilli's Wille aufzuwachen stärker als Hermine's Zauber in dem Moment war.

„Hey," sagte Harry vorsichtig. Sie atmete normal durch und zog sich vorsichtig wieder auf.

„Hey..." erwiderte sie geschwächt. Ihre Hand wanderte sehr zu Harry's Panik an ihre Brust, doch sie begann nicht wieder zu schreien oder das Gesicht schmerzhaft zu verziehen.

„Alles okay?" fragte er mit banger Miene. Sie nickte, wenn auch zögerlich.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich hab ein Schlafzauber auf dich angewendet," erklärte sich Hermine, ebenfalls mit bangem Blick. „Weil – du hast gelitten und ich -"

„Danke," sagte Jilli bevor sich die Freundin noch um Kopf und Kragen erklärte. Sicher wirkte die sonst so souveräne Gryffindor nämlich dabei ganz und gar nicht. „Das war eine gute Idee von dir."

Und erst jetzt strahlte Hermine erleichtert.

„Harry!" rief Ron aufgeregt und hatte zum Fenster gesehen. „Dein Patronus kommt zurück!"

„Patronus?" fragte Jilli.

„Wir haben alle einen Patronus nach Hilfe geschickt," sagte Harry. „Meiner sollte nach Brian suchen."

„Brian?" wiederholte Jilli. Alle drei bemerkten verwirrt, dass sich auf einmal Panik und Furcht in ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelte. „Nein!"

„Jilli, was -" hatte Harry gerade begonnen zu fragen, da trat der Patronus in der Form des Hirsches herein und verschwand in Harry's Zauberstab. Nur eine Sekunde später hörten sie einen qualvollen Schrei und jeder kannte diese Stimme mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, von wem sie kam. Durch das Fenster sahen sie Allan White vor dem Grundstück stehen, sein Zauberstab war auf Brian gerichtet, der am Boden kniete und krampfhaft versuchte die Qualen des Cruciatus Fluches zu ertragen.

„Ich weiß, dass du hier bist!" donnerte White laut. „Entweder du kommst sofort raus – oder der nächste Fluch aus meinem Zauberstab wird der Todesfluch sein!"

„Dein Patronus hat Allan White genau zu uns geführt," flüsterte Hermine verängstigt als ob es wirklich nötig war so leise zu reden, damit man sie draußen auch ja nicht hörte.

Jilli hatte sich mit viel Mühe aufgerichtet, obwohl ihr noch immer der Arm von der Wunde schmerzte.

„Er weiß nur, dass Harry hier ist, wegen seinem Patronus. Die Nachricht selber konnte nur Brian hören."

Harry schluckte hart und nickte.

„Hör zu," fuhr Jilli fort, doch jeder der drei konnte sehen, wie anstrengend alles für sie war. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, hatte sie doch die Vermutung, dass ihr Schlafzauber zu dem verschlimmerten Zustand der Freundin beigetragen haben könnte. „Du musst diesen Mann ablenken. Ich werde mich ihm diesmal unauffällig nähern -" Sie machte eine kurze Pause und sah Harry entschlossen an. „Und werde mich an seiner dunklen Magie nähren."

„Was?" sagten Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig entsetzt. Harry hatte seine Stimme verloren, oder er hätte in diese Frage eingestimmt.

„Er wird mich nicht sehen und wird mich so auch nicht angreifen können. Ich nähere mich als kleines Lichtwesen. Bis er es spürt, dass ich mich an seiner Magie nähre wird es für ihn zu spät sein. Er wird zu schwach sein, um jemanden von uns anzugreifen. Ich muss nur rechtzeitig aufhören, dann können wir fliehen."

„Aber ist das nicht gefährlich für dich?" fragte Harry, der sich sehr wohl noch an Professor White's Worte erinnern konnte im Bezug auf Jilli's Gabe dunkle Magie zu absorbieren und auch an die Worte, wie gefährlich das für sie sein konnte. Sie lächelte traurig.

„Ich bin nicht stark oder gut als Hexe... Aber vielleicht ist es deswegen, weil ich ein Ponester bin." Ihre Lippen begannen zu zittern und Harry wollte gerade etwas sagen, da hatte Jilli ihn in eine für ihre Verhältnisse sehr enge Umarmung gezogen.

„Flieht, wenn ich es nicht schaffen sollte..."

„Jilli -"

Doch sie hatte ihn bereits wieder losgelassen und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde verschwand die Hexe in einem grellen Licht und war für alle Augen unsichtbar geworden.

„Jilli?" wiederholte Harry, doch es kam keine Antwort und auf einmal spürte er, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete. Er würde niemals ohne sie verschwinden. Niemals.

„Potter!" brüllte White's harsche Stimme. Hermine drückte Mutmachend Harry's Schulter und so nickte er und schritt hinaus, den Zauberstab fest mit seiner rechten Hand umklammert.

Brian war noch immer auf seinen Knien vor White, dessen Zauberstabspitze drückte direkt an der Halsschlagader seines Gefangenen. Von dem unverzeihlichen Fluch geschwächt konnte sein Freund ihn nicht mal richtig fokusieren. White blickte Harry verächtlich an und verengte prüfend die Augen.

„Komm ruhig näher, Potter," zischte der Todesser, aber Harry blieb stehen. Zeit schinden...

„Woher wussten Sie, wo wir waren?" rief er stattdessen. „Im Wald. Wir sind appariert. Uns hätte keiner folgen können."

White lachte dreckig auf.

„Wer sagte denn, dass wir _dir_ gefolgt sind? Du bist nur ein willkommene Beigabe," sagte der Zauberer abfällig. „Und jetzt auch der Köder."

Er grinste genüsslich, fuhr mit der freien Hand an Brian's Kehle und drückte zu. Der Freund keuchte und versuchte White's Arm mit beiden Händen wegzudrücken, doch der Zauberer war auch für den geschwächten Brian zu stark.

„Wirf deinen Zauberstab weg und komm her!" donnerte er laut. Brian röchelte grauenvoll nach Luft und so warf Harry ohne länger zu überlegen seinen Zauberstab zur Seite. Erst als er auf White zuschritt, hatte dieser den Griff um die Kehle seines Gefangenen gelockert und Brian fiel nach Luft schnappend auf alle Viere. Harry wollte den Freund nicht in dieser verletzlichen Position sehen und wandte sich stattdessen mit starrem Blick an seinen Peiniger.

„Köder? Wofür?" fragte er so standhaft wie es ging. Er fühlte durchaus große Angst vor diesem Mann, denn seine finstere Ausstrahlung verursachte eine grauenvolle Gänsehaut, die Harry nur bei Voldemort je gespürt hatte. Es war nicht zu glauben, dass dieser Mensch tatsächlich der Enkel von Dumbledore war.

„Köder für deine _Schwester_ ," sagte White mit besonderer Betonung auf dem letzten Wort, welches Harry noch mehr Furcht einjagte als er ohnehin bereits empfand. „Eure ganze Bagage hat mich all die Jahre einfach nur angewidert. Diese ewige Heuchelei war widerwärtig! Es tut richtig richtig _gut_ das auszurotten – Ich fass es nicht wie ähnlich du ihm bist... Ich wollte ihn töten. Michael Potter. Ich wollte es sein, der sein Leben beendet. Aber gut – seinen Enkelkindern das Licht auszublasen wird mir ein gleiches Vergnügen bereiten. _Crucio_!"

Harry hatte damit nicht gerechnet und entsprechend überraschend hart kam auch der Schmerz, der über ihn herein brach. Er schrie und fiel zu Boden. Qual schoss durch jede Vene und sein Körper begann sich krampfhaft zu verbiegen in dem verzweifelten Versuch das qualvolle brennen zu lindern. Sie hörte mit einem Mal auf, aber der Schmerz der nachklang war mindestens genauso intensiv und einnehmend wie der Fluch selber. Erst als White ein Ächzen von sich gab, drückte sich Harry unter Anstrengung etwas auf und erkannte den Grund. Der Fluch hatte nicht aufgehört, weil White es so wollte. Er war beendet worden, weil White geschwächt war. Die Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt, zitterte und sank mit einem weiteren Ächzen herab.

Brian nahm diese Gelegenheit, um mit dem Fuß mit aller Kraft gegen die Kniekehle des Zauberers zu treten und White sank mit einem weiteren Ächzen zu Boden. Sein Zauberstab rollte zur Seite. Er war jetzt unbewaffnet. Jilli's Plan funktionierte!

White blickte die beiden mit finsterem Blick an, doch gerührt hatte er sich nicht. Er zitterte, verkrampfte sich, aber er rührte sich nicht. Hermine und Ron liefen aus dem Versteck raus und mit den Zauberstäben auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Brian eignete sich White's Zauberstab an. Harry wollte gerade zurück zu seinem Zauberstab laufen, da sah er das dreckige, triumphierende Grinsen in dem dunklen, kalten Gesicht des Todessers. Er kannte so etwas zu gut. Hatte es bei Snape gesehen, bei Malfoy – Und es kam immer mit einem bösen Hintergedanken.

Dieser Kerl wusste, dass Jilli ein Ponester war und ihn zu unterschätzen wäre leichtsinnig gewesen. Harry hatte schon zu oft die Bösartigkeit seines Gegenübers unterschätzt, zu oft nicht rechtzeitig gehandelt und dadurch jemanden verloren. Es passierte schnell. White bewegte die Hand blitzschnell in seinen Umhang hinein und zog den Phowlyris Dolch heraus. Harry ahnte sofort, was dieser im Begriff war zu tun und reflexartig sprang Harry in die Richtung, in die der Todesser den Dolch in die Luft stach.

Jilli war genau an diesem Punkt, das fühlte Harry, und White musste sich vorher darüber informiert haben, wie er einen Ponester mit dem Dolch in dieser Form verletzten konnte. Harry wollte seine Schwester mit sich beiseite stoßen... Nur hatte er sich im Gegensatz zu Allan White nicht über Ponester informiert.

Hermine gab ein entsetzten Aufschrei von sich als es passierte. Ron schrie laut seinen Namen. Brian starrte ihn mit leerem Blick an.

Harry aber realisierte erst jetzt, dass der Dolch durch sein Fleisch gegangen war und tief in seinem Bauch steckte. Er hatte Jilli nicht nur mit sich weggerissen, er hatte den Stich von White abgefangen und nun steckte der Dolch tief in seinem Bauch.

Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und blickte in die glänzenden, Haselnussbraunen Augen seiner Schwester. Sie schrie vollkommen verängstigt seinen Namen und hielt ihn fest in ihren Armen.

„Nein! Bitte!" flehte sie verzweifelt und hatte ihre Hand um den Dolch auf seiner Wunde gedrückt, um das Blut daran zu hindern herauszuquillen.

„Nicht herausziehen!" befahl Brian, bevor Ron und Hermine etwas tun konnten. Sie waren vor ihm bei Harry und Jilli angekommen, zogen ihre Hände jedoch wieder zurück als sie den Freund hörten.

„Der Stich wird ihn sofort töten, wenn ihr den Dolch herauszieht!"

„Zu schön!" hörten sie Allan White's kalte Stimme auf einmal ganz in ihrer Nähe. Hermine, Ron und Brian hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gegen ihn gerichtet, doch der Todesser blieb ruhig und gelassen an Ort und Stelle stehen. „Diesen Tod werde ich mir dieses Mal nicht entgehen lassen."

„Bist du dir da sicher?" mischte sich auf einmal eine weitere Stimme ein. Es war Kaylar Steward, welche plötzlich ebenfalls hinter den Freunden aufgetaucht war. White stierte sie finster an und schnaubte herablassend auf. Er brauchte nur kurz, um zu erkennen, dass es für ihn hier vorbei war.

„Er ist so gut wie tot. Ihr alle werdet es sein."

Es waren seine letzten Worte, bevor er apparierte und verschwand.

„Kaylar!" rief Jilli sofort voller Panik in ihrer Stimme, da die Phowlyris selbst nach dem Verschwinden des Todesser sehr ruhig und gefasst stehen geblieben war und dem verletzten Harry nicht mal einen Blick gewidmet hatte. „Harry ist -"

Die Phowlyris eilte zu ihnen rüber und hatte sich zu den dreien hinabgekniet.

„Er darf nicht... bitte! Tu etwas! Bitte," flehte sie verzweifelt. Steward antwortete nicht, stattdessen sah sie den verletzten Gryffindor tief besorgt an und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich bring euch zu Anna. Das ist nicht gut."

* * *

Vor fast 2 Jahren

Ihr Herz fühlte sich noch immer gebrochen, aber der plötzlich aufgetretene Schmerz hatte Stück für Stück nachgelassen. Yuno war seitdem auch nicht mehr von ihrer Seite gewichen. Ein Klopfen an der Tür hatte beide überrascht. Jilli erhob sich als sie Dumbledore und Remus am Eingang erkannte. Yuno ließ beide herein, doch die Männer hatten nicht miteinander gesprochen. Stattdessen schritt Dumbledore direkt zu Jilli. Je näher er kam, umso schrecklicher fühlte sie sich. Es war seiner Miene anzusehen, dass er mit schlechten Neuigkeiten kam.

Dumbledore sah sie eindringlich mit all der Sympathie, die er empfand, an und als er sprach, klang er wie ein Großvater, der mit seiner Enkelin redete und ihr den Tod eines ihr lieben Menschen mitteilen musste.

Es passierte im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dass ihre Knie zu zittern begannen und sie jeglichen Halt verlor. Remus hatte sie mit beiden Händen festgehalten und kaum, dass er sie auf die Couch geführt hatte, brach sie zusammen und hörte nicht mehr auf zu weinen. Es war Yuno, der sich dazustellte, um sie zu trösten und Jilli hatte sich sofort an seine Seite geworfen, ihn umklammert und weitergeweint.

Dumbledore verließ sie noch am selben Abend wieder, nachdem sie Jilli alles über den Vorfall und wie es zu Sirius' Tod kam erzählt hatten, machte jedoch auch klar, dass sie bei ihm jederzeit ein offene Tür finden würde. Jilli entschuldigte sich danach gleichfalls und rollte sich in ihrem Bett ein. Mit glasigen Augen starrte sie in die Ecke ihres Zimmers und selbst als Yuno und Remus herauf kamen, um nach ihr zu sehen, wandte sie sich ihnen nicht zu.

Sie ließen sie wieder alleine mit den Worten, dass beide im Haus bleiben würden, falls sie den Wunsch verspüre mit jemanden zu reden. Jilli wollte selbst bis spät in die Nacht hinein nicht reden. Stattdessen beugte sie sich irgendwann auf, öffnete das Fenster und kletterte aus der Hütte heraus.

Sie wollte nicht reden, nicht mit Yuno, nicht mit Remus, nicht mit Dumbledore. Jilli apparierte – ohne zu bemerken, dass sie beobachtet wurde.

Brian hatte den Abend über bei der Hütte gewacht und die Hexe beim weinen in ihrem Bett beobachtet. Er zuckte misstrauisch mit der Augenbraue, dann aber apparierte er ihr nach. Er tauchte auf dem Friedhof in _Godric's Hollow_ wieder auf.

Da jeder in der Zaubererwelt die Geschichte der Potters kannte, brauchte er auch nicht lange, um die Freundin an den Gräbern ihrer Eltern zu finden. Er blieb auf Entfernung stehen und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie auf alle Viere sank und in Tränen ausbrach. Nie fühlte er sich schlechter, verletzter. Sie so zu sehen rief ein Gefühl in ihm hervor, was er noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Dabei war sie nicht die Erste, die er je so hatte weinen sehen – aber sie war die Einzige, bei der er das innige Verlangen spürte ihr wieder aufhelfen zu wollen.

„Wieso verliere ich jeden, den ich liebe?" flüsterte sie gebrochen zu ihren toten Eltern, obgleich sie wusste, dass sie sie nicht hörten, aber in dieser verzweifelten Verfassung waren sie die Einzigen, denen sie sich anvertrauen wollte. „Sirius ist tot und ich... Ich weiß, Harry ist nicht tot. Aber nicht mit ihm zu reden, nicht bei ihm sein zu können – Das ist als ob ich ihn schon längst verloren habe. Was, wenn er mir das nicht verzeiht, dass ich nie für ihn da war? Wenn er mich nicht akzeptiert... Weil ich eben... _ich_ bin. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich mir verzeihen würde, wenn es anders herum wäre. Wie soll ich also daran glauben, dass er das versteht und mich in sein Leben lässt?

Anna ist tot. Heute weiß ich es. Keiner bestätigt es, aber... Sie kam nie wieder zurück.

Damals sagtet ihr, es sei etwas passiert und sie käme nicht mehr zurück. Aber ich habe dennoch immer wieder gehofft, dass sie es doch tun würde. Ich habe gewartet... Bis ich alt genug war, um zu verstehen, dass sie nicht wieder zurückkehren wird, weil sie tot ist.

Ich fühl mich... so einsam. Mum? Dad? Ich... Ich möchte nur eine Weile bei euch bleiben, ja? Und bei..."

Jilli nahm ihren Zauberstab heraus und ohne Worte zu benutzen hatte sie einen seltenen, funkelnden Wind erzeugt. Ein Wind, der einen Weg ähnlich einer Milchstraße im Abendhimmel erzeugte und sich am Ende zu einem massiven, prunkvollen Grabstein verwandelte.

Brian hatte dies mit erstaunter, ungläubiger Miene mitangesehen. Bei normalen Zauberern wäre überhaupt kein Strahl erschienen und es wäre ein Gegenstand nötig gewesen. Ein Grabstein war etwas starkes, für die Ewigkeit gesetztes und es benötigte sehr intensive und mächtige Magie, um dies zu erschaffen.

Bei Jilli aber geschah es als wäre es das einfachste auf der Welt für sie gewesen. Ihre Magie war keine menschliche Magie, ein solcher Wind entstand, wenn man seine Magie rein durch die eigenen Emotionen lenkte. Eine Fähigkeit die nur _höheren Wesen_ zugesprochen worden war. Er konnte es kaum glauben, aber nun ergab einfach alles einen Sinn.

Jilli hielt auf einmal inne, der Grabstein mit Sirius' Namen war gerade fertiggestellt, da drehte sie sich mit verängstigter Miene zur Seite und blickte in die dunklen Augen des jungen Zauberers.

Eine ganze Weile lang sagte keiner ein Wort, sie starrten einander einfach nur an. Dann aber schritt Brian näher heran und stellte sich zu ihr an Sirius' Grabstein.

„Ich habe eine ziemlich gute Ausbildung genossen," begann er sehr merkwürdig. Jilli aber nickte lediglich ohne etwas zu erwidern. „Und keine Ahnung, ob ich das nun von Dumbledore habe oder die Magie mir dieses spezielle Hirn einfach aus Spaß gegeben hat, aber aus irgendeinem Grund bin ich mit Intelligenz verflucht worden.

Es ergibt nun alles einen Sinn. Warum Dumbledore dich von Harry fern hält. Warum du bei James und Lilli Potter warst. Warum du Sirius so wichtig bist. Deine ungewöhnliche Magie. Viel zu schwach für eine Hexe, die Potter Blut in sich trägt, aber in anderer Hinsicht um so vieles stärker als andere ist und aus dem Nichts ein Grabstein hervorbringt. Du bist ein _höheres Wesen_. Ein _Ponester_."

Es war keine Frage gewesen und so musste sie auch nicht antworten. Leugnen wäre sinnlos gewesen denn es reichte ein Blick zwischen ihnen, um zu wissen, dass er genau wusste wie richtig er damit lag. Ohnehin hatte sie keine Kraft dazu. Nicht in diesem Augenblick jedenfalls, wo sie sich so verloren und allein gelassen fühlte, wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben.

„Was tust du überhaupt hier?" fragte sie traurig als ob es nichts besonderes wäre, was er gerade gesprochen hatte.

„Hab mir Sorgen gemacht," antwortete er ehrlich. Der Grabstein war wirklich schön. Anmutig und doch sehr ausdrucksstark „Du hast Sirius' ein Grabstein neben deinen Eltern errichtet?"

„Es wird keine Beerdigung geben," sagte sie betrübt. „Kein Leichnam. Aber ich... ich konnte nicht nichts tun. Er hat es nicht verdient, dass man ihn einfach so vergisst..."

„Das ist ein schöner Spruch," sagte er sanft und blickte traurig auf den Grabstein hinab. „Er hätte das bestimmt gemocht. Er hatte dich auch wirklich sehr gern."

„Dumbledore hat mir erzählt, dass er alles, was er hatte, Harry vermacht hat. Du hast es ihm also nicht gesagt?" fragte sie leise, um nicht näher darauf einzugehen. Es tat viel zu weh über sich und Sirius zu sprechen. Sie hatten nicht genug Zeit gemeinsam gehabt...

Brian schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ist nun eh zu spät," sagte er finster. „So ist mein Leben. Warum hat er dir nichts vermacht?"

„Wie du schon sagtest, ich bin ein Ponester. Wir können nichts erben. Meine Eltern hatten den Teil ihres Vermögens, der für mich bestimmt war, Yuno und Remus vererbt, damit diese damit für mich sorgen und es an mich weitergeben. Warum hast du es ihm nicht sagen wollen? Sirius hätte es wissen wollen."

Für ihn war es ungewohnt darüber zu sprechen. Seine Schwester, seine Adoptiveltern, Dumbledore, keinem von ihnen hatte er darauf eine Antwort gegeben, eher durch einen doofen Kommentar beiseite geschoben.

In diesem Augenblick aber war das alles andere als angebracht und irgendwie brachte er es auch nicht über sich sein Gegenüber in dieser Stimmung einfach im Regen stehen zu lassen.

„Ich hab's versucht," sagte Brian frustriert. „Aber Sirius wurde mürrisch und zynisch, sobald man ihn auf Anna ansprach. Er wollte sie vergessen und ich wollte ihn vergessen lassen."

Jilli sah ihn mit gefühlvollem Blick verständnisvoll an und nickte. Sie schlang ihre Hand in seine und drückte diese liebevoll. Brian hatte das Gefühl als ob sein Herz stehen blieb, so seltsam einnehmen war dieses Gefühl, dass ihn durchzog. Sie war wirklich außergewöhnlich hübsch und nun war es auch kein Wunder, warum sie diese Ausstrahlung auf andere besaß. Weil sie ein menschlicher Ponester war. So selten und doch gab es sie.

„Du weißt, dass du in Gefahr bist, wenn es noch jemand herausfindet, dass du ein menschlicher _Ponester_ bist. Ich werde es niemandem sagen. Ich denke, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Yuno wissen davon und hielten gleichfalls dicht. Ich will nur – ich hoffe, du weißt, wie gefährlich es hier ist. Gerade England mit Voldemort. Du solltest nicht hier sein."

Sie ließen die Hände gleichzeitig wieder los. Jilli nickte und blickte wieder mit tief betrübter Miene zu den Gräbern ihrer Eltern und Sirius. Ihre Verletzlichkeit – sie zerriss ihn von innen. Er verspürte den tiefen Drang das zu beenden und ihr zu helfen. Egal, womit.

„Danke, dass du auf Harry aufgepasst hast. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es hätte ertragen können wenn ihm auch noch etwas passiert wäre."

„Hab es zumindest versucht," sagte Brian. Sie erhoben sich beide wieder. Sie lächelte ihn kurz an und im nächsten Moment spürte er, wie sie ihn zärtlich kurz auf die Wange küsste.

„Danke," wiederholte sie sanft. „Du hast recht. Ich sollte nicht hier in England sein. Wir sehen uns." Jilli schritt an ihm vorbei und verließ den Friedhof. Brian sah ihr nach bis sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand und verengte besorgt seine Augen. In diesem Moment war es ihm klar geworden – Er durfte es niemals zulassen, sich in sie zu verlieben. Er konnte ihr Freund sein, für sie da sein, aber er musste sich selbst daran hindern sich zu verlieren – Sie würden einander sonst nur zerstören.

* * *

Heute

Harry bekam in seinem Zustand alles nur sehr vage mit. Er hatte das Gefühl als ob es in seinen Ohren rauschte und sein Körper komplett taub wurde. Er hatte kein Gefühl in seinen Gliedern, alles fühlte sich benommen an. Jilli's Haselnussbraune Augen – Er sah sie immer wieder vor sich. Ab und zu verschwanden sie, aber sie tauchten auch immer wieder auf. Sie sahen ihn an als ob sie sich entschuldigen müssten. Steward hatte sie in ein Haus gebracht, das er noch nie gesehen hatte.

Er fand sich in einem Bett wieder, sah Hermine und Ron, die ihn mit banger Miene nicht aus den Augen ließen. Brian, der sehr nachdenklich unweit von ihnen entfernt stand.

Dann plötzlich tauchte White neben ihm auf. White... Nein, Professor White... oder Anna. White alleine stand ab nun an für allein diesen Todesser. Anna war nicht sein Feind und er wollte sie auch nicht mehr so behandeln.

Sirius und Remus tauchten gleichfalls auf. Ihre Mienen waren genauso entsetzt wie die von Anna. Harry fühlte sich immer schlechter. Etwas schien ihn von hier wegreißen zu wollen.

Nur sehr wage am Rande konnte er dem folgen, was noch gesprochen wurde.

„Was ist passiert?!" brüllte sein Patenonkel Steward an. „Du solltet auf ihn aufpassen!"

„Ich hab ihn aus den Augen verloren," verteidigte sich die Phowlyris. „Ich habe nie behauptet gut darin zu sein jemanden zu schützen."

„Richtig! James kann ein Lied davon singen!" bellte Sirius wütend. „Du bist nur gut darin zu killen!"

„Hör auf damit," sagte Remus streng.

„Wird Harry..." stotterte Ron panisch. „Wird er sterben?"

„Nein," donnerte Sirius herrisch, da Jilli, Ron und Hermine aussahen als ob sie jeden Moment hysterisch zusammenbrechen würden. „Das wird er nicht. Wir hatten das schon mal und konnten es damals auch verhindern. Nicht wahr?!" Mit der Frage hatte er sich an Anna gewandt. Jilli, Ron und Hermine sahen hoffnungsvoll zu der Schulleiterin rüber. Diese jedoch hatte einen sehr finsteren Blick mit Remus ausgetauscht und nicht geantwortet.

„Ihr hattet so was schon mal?" fragte Hermine entsetzt. „Und das Opfer ist nicht gestorben?"

Nun blickte auch Steward sehr unangenehm zu der Gruppe rüber.

„Nein..." sagte die Phowlyris und fühlte sich sichtlich sehr unbehaglich. „Er ist nicht gestorben... Aber es war eine ganz andere Situation."

„Wieso das?" keifte Sirius finster. „Oder willst du ernsthaft behaupten, du hättest James den Dolch nicht mit der Absicht ihn zu töten in die Brust gejagt?"

Hermine, Ron, Jilli und Brian waren erschrocken zusammengezuckt, Steward jedoch blieb gefasst und hielt Sirius' feindlichem Blick stand.

„Der Unterschied," sagte sie eindringlich und bedacht. „Ist, dass _ich_ damals den Dolch benutzte. Ich _bin_ eine Phowlyris. Allan White ist ein Zauberer. Eine Phowlyris benutzt den Dolch auf eine andere Weise. Ein Stich damit ist deswegen tödlich, weil die Phowlyris Magie tödlich ist. Allan White ist ein Zauberer. Er kann die Phowlyris Magie nicht benutzen."

„Also ist das etwas Gutes?" sagte Brian.

„Es ist etwas _anderes,_ " entgegnete Steward. „Anna -" Sie wandte sich mit ernster Miene an die Hexe. „Du musst alles, was du damals getan hast abändern. Was sich nicht geändert hat ist, dass Harry gegen das Gift kämpfen _muss_."

„Er kann das," sagte Sirius sofort, seine feindliche Haltung gegenüber der Phowlyris behielt er nach wie vor. Steward entgegnete auch hier nichts und blieb ruhig. „Er ist nämlich ganz seines Vater's Sohn."

Steward unterbrach den Blickkontakt mit ihm und wandte sich stattdessen Professor White zu.

„Was kann ich tun?"

Diese warf einen kurzen Blick zu Harry, welcher sie ebenfalls angesehen hatte. Er fühlte sich so benommen, es war hart allem zu folgen und den Fokus zu behalten. Sie seufzte.

„Wieso machst du deinem Vater nur alles nach, Harry," hörte er ihre traurige Stimme sehr zu seiner Verwunderung sagen. Sie wirkte nicht sarkastisch oder verärgert, wie er es von ihr kannte und erwartet hatte. Sie hörte sich ernsthaft, zutiefst besorgt an. Sie wandte sich mit ernster Miene zurück an alle anderen.

„Jilli, Ron, ihr bleibt hier. Hermine? Brian? Ihr beide folgt uns. Remus? Du bleibst besser auch hier bei Sirius und Harry."

„Bei Sirius und Harry?" wiederholte Sirius ihre Worte skeptisch. „Ich komme mit."

„Du kannst mir nicht helfen," sagte Anna bestimmend.

„Ich hab damals auch geholfen," entgegnete er jedoch. „Die Zutaten zu besorgen war damals gefährlich genug und du brauchst jede Hilfe, die du kriegen kannst."

„Jiah," machte Anna und verzog eine schiefe Grimasse. „Heute besorge ich die Zutaten aus Dumbledore's Keller."

„Hä?" machte Sirius dämlich.

„Er hat das meiste Zeug bei sich im Keller. Hatte er damals auch schon."

„Und warum haben wir das damals dann nicht auch schon gemacht, sondern mussten Kopf und Kragen riskieren für das Zeug?"

„Weil er mir das erst sagte nachdem wir wieder hier waren und alles eh vorüber war. Du weißt schon: Ach, ihr hättet das auch von mir haben können. Ich hab das in Hogwarts."

Sirius rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Jedenfalls. Heute kann ich dich dort nicht gebrauchen. Brian und Hermine können mir beim Brauen helfen. Harry und Jilli brauchen dich hier, Sirius."

Er blickte sie misstrauisch an, aber wenn sich etwas zwischen ihnen nicht verändert hatte, dann dass sie sich auch ohne Worte verstanden. Er nickte zögerlich.

„Okay..."

Anna nickte gleichfalls sanft, froh darüber, dass er keine weitere Diskussion mit ihr vom Zaum brach.

„Es reicht doch, wenn Sirius bleibt?" sagte Remus. „Ich kann auch helfen."

Sie schien mit sich zu ringen, dann aber nickte sie erneut.

„Dann finde heraus, was mit Kingsley, Mad-Eye und June passiert ist. Wenn wir Glück haben, sind sie noch am Leben und vielleicht _nur_ gefangen worden..."

Harry bekam noch mit wie Anna ihm einen letzten Blick gab und dann mit den anderen aus dem Raum verschwand. Hermine hatte Harry's Hand fest mit ihrer gedrückt und ihn mit glänzenden, Tränenerfüllten Augen angefleht durchzuhalten, bevor sie den anderen folgte.


	48. Chapter 48

Nächstes =) Da ich am Freitag anfange zu arbeiten, könnte es ab jetzt länger dauern bis ein Kapitel fertig ist. Kann nur noch am WE schreiben und dann, wenn mal Feiertage sind, aber da gibt's im ganzen September null. Ich hoff, dass ich ein Kapitel in 2 Wochen hinkriege. Mir tut es auch so leid, wie dieses Kapitel zu Ende geht, aber es ist fast unmöglich es nicht so zu Ende gehen zu lassen und noch hab ich ja 2 Tage bis ich mit der Arbeit starte. Vll. schaff ich da das nächste Kapitel. Baba!

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Halli Hallo =)

Jah, ich bin noch ganz perplex und hab Panik ohne Ende, weil bestimmt bald der Haken auftauchen wird. Wenn sich etwas zu gut anhört, gibt es garantiert irgendwo ein Haken...

Ich meinte mehr, dass ich nicht vom München Hbf noch direkt rein nach München muss. Jeder andere, den ich kenne, muss noch mit S-Bahn oder U-Bahn ne dreiviertel Stunde weiterfahren und ich hab glücklicherweise nen Fußmarsch von 5 Minuten und bin dann bei meiner Arbeitsstelle =) Das erspart mir zusätzliches lästiges 1 ½ Stunden pendeln pro Tag, ganz zu schweigen von der München Fahrkarte.

Irgendwie konnte ich die letzten Wochen nicht genießen. Musste für die Arbeit noch alle möglichen Unterlagen beantragen, zusammensuchen, schicken, besorgen. Für die Fahrkarte musst ich erst mal ne halbe Stunde anstehen, weil die Schlange am Bahnhof so lang war, grml. Dann kamen noch Freunde und eh man sich versieht ist alles vorbei und man fängt in 3 Tagen an zu arbeiten Öö Ich werd mir wohl frühestens nächstes Jahr im April oder so Urlaub nehmen. Will das während der Probezeit nicht. Andererseits, vielleicht werde ich auch schon vorher gefeuert X.x – bibber -

Wie machst du das mit deinen Kleinen eigentlich, wenn du dann mal für ne Woche in Urlaub fährst? Ich finds schön, dass sich die beiden so benehmen =)

Bei meinem Bruder läuft da auch was schief. Die ganze Zeit haben sie wieder Störungen und müssen bei M-Net anrufen. Die haben dann meistens auch keine Erklärung und das ist schon das schrägste, wenn man keine Erklärung hat. Ich kann mit langsamen Internet ja noch leben, aber gar keins oder wenn es ständig ausfällt? Klar, muss man damit leben, aber mich würds glaub ich schon ärgern. Andererseits fang ich jetzt dann auch an zu arbeiten und vielleicht hat dann anderes Priorität.

Hm, ich denk, es ist nun gar nicht mehr solange hin, bis man den Verräter entlarvt. Aber das ist gerade leichter gesagt von mir, zumal ich die HP Fortsetzung noch mal durchgelesen habe, um besser das Vergangene wieder aufzugreifen und nicht aus Versehen wieder etwas falsch schreibe, was ich damals anders verfasst habe und mir fällt auf, dass wir auch gerade seit fast 10 Kapiteln um den Verräter herum tapsen.

Schon =) Ich würd schon sagen, dass es bei Jilli und Brian gegenseitig Liebe auf den ersten Blick ist.

Jilli hat das offene auf jeden Fall von beiden Elternteilen. James war ja auch schon jemand, der jedem gegenüber offen stand, genauso wie Lilli, welche am Ende ja sogar bereit war, auf Melissa zuzugehen. Ich glaube, wenn Jilli anders reagiert hätte, Kila wäre heute womöglich nicht mehr Mitglied im Orden oder zumindest kein Mitglied, dass sich so einbringt, wie sie es gerade tut. Viele Kinder oder Geschwister, der CofX und BH Charaktere handeln hier nun so, wie ihre Eltern oder Geschwister hätten ebenfalls handeln können. Während BH und auch oft in CofX noch gezeigt wird, was die einen falsch gemacht haben, handelt diese FF davon, dass die anderen eben nicht mehr die Fehler begehen, die ihre Eltern oder Geschwister taten, sondern daraus gelernt haben.

Nope, Brian hat keine Ahnung davon, dass Jilli zu ihm ein Band erschaffen hat, aber mehr, weil er sich um andere Sachen gekümmert hat und auch versucht sich nicht zu sehr in Jilli's Leben zu involvieren. Dass dies nach hinten los geht ist wohl so gut wie sicher ^^

Lach,na ja, bei James lag die Situation ganz anders. Harry hat schon Glück, dass dies schon mal passiert ist und die anderen so auch schneller reagieren konnten. Irgendwie schon komisch. Bei CofX und BH lag der Fokus zu nem Großteil auf James. Eigentlich wollte ich die HP Fortsetzung ähnlich führen, nur halt mit Fokus auf Harry, weil er auch mein Lieblingscharakter in den HP Büchern ist, aber irgendwie ist es nun mehr ziemlich gleichmäßig verteilt zwischen ihm, Jilli und Brian. Vielleicht sollte ich Ginny aus der Beschreibung löschen, zumal sie glaub ich für eine FF, die das Pairing Harry/Ginny hat ein wenig zu sehr in den Hintergrund rückt.

Thx fürs liebe Review =) Sorry, dass ich im Moment länger brauche für Kapitel, aber läuft schon alles verrückt ab und ich will die FF nicht mit langweiligem Zeugs zumüllen, was kein Sinn ergibt und ich nur aufschreibe, um was zu schreiben. Ich hab grad glaub ich ein halbes dutzend Kapitel, beschriftet mit KeineAhnungWas, in dem lauter fertig geschriebene Dinge drin stehen, die ich mal schrieb, dann aber nicht passten und ich dahin verfrachtet habe X.x

Liebe Grüßle

* * *

Chapter 48 – The Brian-Jilli-matter III - Everyone else

Versteck des Orden des Phönix Nummer... _Zahl_ _unbekannt_ – 8 Monate zuvor

Jilli lugte versteckt hinter einem Baumstamm hervor, den Blick starr gerade aus auf das kleine Haus fixiert. Die Sonne schien prall hinab, aber die Baumkrone warf genug Schatten über sie.

„Erwischt!" sagte Brian und Jilli zuckte auf der Stelle quietschend zusammen. Er lachte auf ihren entsetzten Ausdruck hin, aber sie boxte ihm direkt verärgert gegen die Schulter.

„Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt!" protestierte sie entrüstet, aber er lachte immer noch breit und frech.

„War auch Sinn und Zweck," grinste er spöttisch. „Was machst du hier?"

„Und was machst _du_ hier?!" entgegnete sie jedoch und warf einen flüchtigen Blick zur Seite. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass sie die Tür sehr scharf beobachtete.

„Wahrscheinlich dasselbe wie du?" warf er frech zurück. „Anna."

Jilli rümpfte unzufrieden die Nase und schmollte .

„Woher weißt du, dass sie hier ist?"

„Und woher weißt _du_ , dass sie hier ist?" fragte er diesmal mit spöttischem Grinsen zurück. Sie rollte die Augen, sehr wohl in dem Wissen, dass er ihre Frage an sie als Provokation zurückwarf. Wie sehr es sie doch wurmte, dass er offenbar genau wusste, wie er sie auf die Palme brachte.

Jilli war normalerweise die Ruhe in Person, seit Jahren und das hatte sie sich hart erkämpft nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern – Brian Tonks gelang es all diese Arbeit in nur einer Sekunde im Keim zu ersticken. Beide sahen einander mit demselben triumphierenden, selbstsicheren Blick an, der dem anderen unmissverständlich zeigte, dass man selbst unter keinem Umstand klein bei geben wird.

„Bill," sagte Brian zur gleichen Zeit in der Jilli „Fleur" sprach.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass du ihr hier auflauern kannst?" fuhr er fort.

„Wer hat hier bitte etwas von auflauern gesagt?" konterte sie jedoch. „Ich hatte etwas in der Nähe zu tun und wenn ich ihr hier zufällig begegne, ist das nicht _auflauern_."

„ _Frankreich_ ist nicht das, was man als _hier in der Nähe_ bezeichnen würde."

„Es gibt hier in der Nähe ein Portschlüssel, der dorthin führt."

„Gibt es den wirklich?"

„..." Jilli schnaubte, geantwortet hatte sie jedoch nicht, denn es wäre haushoch gelogen gewesen. Brian lachte bellend. Er kannte niemandem, dem es so schwer fiel zu flunkern wie ihr.

„Ich hab mich hier her versetzen lassen..."

„Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass sie einfach so durch diese Tür heraus kommt und es so hinnimmt, dass du plötzlich hier stehst und ein Gespräch mit ihr suchst?"

„Wieso nicht?" sagte sie jedoch und klang auch tatsächlich so als ob seine Bedenken komplett aus der Luft gegriffen wären. „Ich weiß, dass sie noch da drin ist und sie muss durch die Tür wieder heraus kommen. Der Kamin in dem Versteck ist aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen und im Haus existiert ein Apparierschutz, weswegen sie nicht einfach so von drinnen apparieren kann – und wird."

„Wirklich?" fragte er herausfordernd. War sie wirklich so naiv wie sie gerade für ihn klang? „Und was sollte sie davon abhalten herauszutreten und _sofort_ zu apparieren?"

„Anna mag dich nicht kennen aber mich schon. Sie wird es nicht tun, wenn sie mich sieht."

„Warte, warte, warte, warte, warte, warte!" Brian musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, um nicht all zu breit zu grinsen, denn er konnte kaum glauben, dass seine Annahme wirklich stimmte. „Denkst du allen ernstes, dass Anna neulich deswegen nicht mit dir sprach, weil sie dich nicht _wiedererkannt_ hat?"

„Es ist 16 Jahre her," erklärte Jilli leise. „Und es waren sehr viele Mitglieder um sie herum..."

Normalerweise fand er so viel Blauäugigkeit dumm und gab sich dann auch mit solchen Menschen nicht mehr ab. In diesem Fall glaubte er jedoch, dass Jilli die Wahrheit genau wusste, sich selbst aber lieber etwas vormachte. Sie erschien ihm im letzten Jahr alles andere als dumm und dies war daher die einzige logische Erklärung für ihre Naivität.

„Jimá," sagte er eindringlich und dennoch so verständnisvoll wie möglich. Das Letzte was er wollte war sie zu verletzten. „Anna wusste ganz genau, wer wir sind. So vehement und absichtlich wie sie genau uns zwei gemieden hat, zeigt eindeutig, dass sie wusste, wer wir sind."

„Das ist doch gar nicht wahr!"

Die Tür des Hauses ging plötzlich auf und zwei Personen schritten heraus. Die eine, war wie erwartet Anna White, die andere war Kingsley Shacklebolt. Da Jilli und Brian nicht mehr versteckt hinter einem Baum standen, dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis sich alle vier erblickten. Es vergingen genau 2 Sekunden und dann – PLOPP – White war weg. Kingsley fiel überrascht die Kinnlade herab und er starrte den nun leeren Platz neben sich an. Sein Blick wanderte zu den beiden Mitgliedern vor sich, doch aufgrund der wirklich sehr peinlichen Situation schaffte auch der Auror nichts anderes als ein kurzes, unangenehmes, schiefes Lächeln.

„Sérieusement? Cest... c'est... Je suis sans voix! Ah! Flûte! flûte, flûte, flûte!" Weiter auf französisch und in erheblich schnellerem Tempo sprechend so dass Brian ihre Worte nicht mal mehr verstand stampfte die Hexe wieder weg und alles was der junge Zauberer tun konnte war überrascht zu blinzeln. Er kannte Jilli nun seit einem Jahr – heute hatte er sie zum ersten Mal auf französisch überhaupt sprechen hören – ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er sie auch zum ersten Mal fluchen hörte. Kingsley trat neben Brian und beide tauschten unangenehme Blicke miteinander aus.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Jimá?" fragte Ersterer vorsichtig. Brian lächelte schief.

„Sicher! Sie will nur ihr Französisch nicht verlernen..." witzelte er schließlich.

* * *

Heute

Jilli saß auf einem Stuhl neben Harry, welcher auf dem Bett lag und augenscheinlich schlief. Der Phowlyris Dolch war noch immer in der Wunde und es musste stets jemand bei ihm bleiben, um aufzupassen, dass er sich nicht bewegte.

Sie hatte ihre Knie an ihre Brust gezogen und diese mit ihren Armen umschlungen. In ihrem Gesicht hätte die Sorge nicht noch größer sein können und doch hatte sie ihren Blick von ihm kein einziges Mal abgewandt.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich zu sehr geklammert habe," flüsterte sie leise, wissend, dass sie niemand anderes hören würde. Die einen waren noch immer weg und diejenigen, die hier geblieben waren, befanden sich außer Hörweite. Sie fühlte sich nur so schuldig und Harry in diesem verletzten Zustand zu sehen belastete sie mehr als sie anderen zeigen wollte.

„Aber von Anna gemieden zu werden hat mich damals glaube ich mehr getroffen als ich selbst wahrhaben wollte. Sie und du wart nur die wichtigsten Menschen für mich überhaupt und... während sie mich auf Abstand hielt warst du so gut zu mir. Ich habe es irgendwie überkompensiert und nun ist das passiert. Du hättest mich nicht schützen sollen, kleiner Bruder... Der Dolch... galt mir."

„Hätte ich dich etwa sterben lassen sollen?" krächzte Harry schwach. Sie war überrascht, dass er gar nicht schlief und lehnte sich zu ihm ans Bett.

„Hey.." flüsterte sie gefühlvoll. Harry versuchte ebenfalls zu lächeln, nur fühlte er sich absolut nicht dazu in der Lage. Er wollte sich aufrichten, aber Jilli hielt ihn davon ab.

„Der Dolch steckt noch immer in deiner Wunde," sagte sie kurz. Harry nickte und sank mit dem Kopf wieder zurück aufs Kissen. Er spürte kaum irgendeinen seiner Muskel geschweige denn seine Glieder. Dass er auch nicht frei ganz einatmen konnte erschwerte das Ertragen des sporadischen Schmerz, der von seiner Brust aus kam. „Es tut mir leid..." fuhr sie betrübt fort. „Es war mein Plan. Ich dachte nicht daran, dass Allan White den Phowlyris Dolch benutzen würde. Ich hab nicht damit gerechnet, dass er ihn hat oder dass er überhaupt weiß, wie man damit umgeht."

„Jilli, das ist doch Schwachsinn!" Harry versuchte dies so eindringlich zu sprechen, wie es in seiner Verfassung möglich war, aber es schien bei seiner Schwester nicht anzukommen. Wenn es etwas gab, was man ihr von der Nasenspitze ablesen konnte, dann waren es ihre Gefühle. Er atmete tief durch, egal, wie schwer es ihm auch mit der Wunde fiel, dann wandte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah sie erneut mit festem Blick an.

„Du bist _nicht_ Schuld. Punkt! - Und außerdem, wenn jemand von uns beiden am anderen geklammert hat, dann ja wohl ich."

Sie zuckte verwundert zurück, aber Harry meinte das wirklich ernst. Jilli war oft weg und er war derjenige, der sich immer wie ein Keks freute, wenn er sie mal sah. Wenn er ihr doch nur verständlich machen könnte, dass sie sich absolut keine Schuld zu geben hatte. Er hatte sie gerne um sich und die Entscheidung sie zu schützen und sich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen war seine eigene gewesen und ganz und gar nicht ihre Schuld.

„Jil..."

Er konnte nicht weiter reden. Auf einmal drehte sich alles vor seinen Augen und er hatte das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen. Er hatte Glück, dass ihn vorher die Ohnmacht eingeholt hatte.

Jilli biss sich auf die Lippen und sah Harry tief besorgt an. Sie fühlte sich noch immer unendlich schuldig ihn in diese Lage gebracht zu haben und seine Worte konnten diese Last in ihr auch nicht verdrängen.

„Ich hab dich lieb, kleiner Bruder," flüsterte sie betrübt. „Du ahnst gar nicht wie sehr."

„Gönn dir eine Pause, Kleine," sagte Sirius Stimme auf einmal. Sie bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er an der Tür stand, wenn sie auch nicht wusste, wie lange er sich da bereits aufhielt. „Wer weiß, wie oft Harry noch wieder zu sich kommt und erneut wegknickt bis die den Trank endlich fertig haben. Er versteht's, wenn du nicht ständig hier bist. Ginny ist auch schon auf dem Weg hier her. Cobe bringt sie."

Sirius trat herein und stellte sich zu ihr dazu. Fürsorglich und doch bestimmend hatte er seine Hände um ihre Schultern gelegt. Jilli aber seufzte und nur eine Sekunde später hatte er sie liebevoll zu sich gedrückt, um ihr Trost zu spenden.

Für Sirius fühlte sich das hier eher wie ein sehr übles Déjà vue an und das in vielerlei Hinsicht. Das einzig gute war, dass er aus der Situation damals gelernt hatte und es heute entsprechend besser wusste mit allem umzugehen.

„Harry wird wieder gesund werden," sagte er entschlossen. „Ganz sicher."

„Was lässt dich das glauben?" fragte sie traurig, denn sein Optimismus war schwer nachzuvollziehen. Sirius hatte darauf nicht geantwortet. Stattdessen drückte er ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn und drückte sie ein weiteres Mal sehr väterlich in seinen Armen. Jilli schloss für einen Moment die Augen und krallte sich an ihm fest.

„Danke..." flüsterte sie leise. Sie hatte fast vergessen wie gut es tat ihn zu haben. Nachdem sich herausstellte, dass er unschuldig war und zu ihr zurückkam, war er der Einzige, der ihr Licht zurück in ihre Welt gab, nachdem der Tod ihrer Eltern Tag für Tag Schatten geworfen hatte. Seine Umarmung, seine Nähe, seine Stärke, nie war ihr bewusst gewesen wie sehr sie ihn tatsächlich gebraucht hatte. Ein Klopfen riss die beiden aus ihrer Umarmung. Es war Ginny, die zwischen Tür und Angel stand.

* * *

Sirius hatte Jilli mit sich rausgezogen, denn Ginny war nun hier und konnte auf Harry aufpassen, so dass sie ein wenig frische Luft schnappen konnte. Sie war seit dem Verlassen der anderen nicht einmal von der Seite ihres Bruders gewichen, wo selbst Ron sich hin und wieder die Beine vertreten musste. Sie setzten sich draußen auf die wenigen Stufen nieder, weiter wollte Jilli nicht gehen für den Fall, dass etwas passieren könnte.

„Du bist deiner Mutter sehr ähnlich, Jilli, das ist fast schon erschreckend."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an, aber Sirius lächelte zart.

„Du und Harry steht euch mittlerweile so nah, wie deine Eltern es für euch gewollt hätten. Er riskiert ohne zu zögern sein Leben, um dich zu schützen und du weichst nicht von seiner Seite, egal, wie viel es dir abfordert wach zu bleiben. Ich seh es dir an, Kleines. Du bist erschöpft. Der Auftrag für den Orden war hart, gerade unter Mad-Eye."

„Es liegt nicht an Mad-Eye," gestand sie jedoch müde. „Ich könnte nicht schlafen...Seit einiger Zeit... sobald ich meine Augen schließe sehe ich die toten Körper von Mum und Dad..."

Sirius seufzte bedrückt.

„Remus hat mir erzählt, dass du sehr oft ihren Tod erneut durchgegangen bist, in dem Versuch sie doch noch zu retten. Wieso hast du dir das nur angetan, Jilli?"

Sie schüttelte genauso traurig den Kopf und senkte ihren Blick zu Boden.

„Wenn ich wüsste, was falsch lief, dachte ich, könnte ich mit einem Zeitumkehrer zurückreisen und ihren Tod verhindern."

„Ein Zeitumkehrer bringt dich nicht soweit in der Zeit zurück," sagte Sirius leise. Jilli lächelte traurig und blickte zu ihm zurück. Ihre Augen waren so voller Gefühle und voller Wärme, es brach ihm das Herz zu sehen wie verletzt sie gerade war.

„Es gibt einen speziellen Zeitumkehrer, der das tut..." sagte sie genauso leise. Sirius schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf.

„Du kannst ihn nicht benutzen, Jilli. Das sollte dir klar sein."

Die junge Hexe schluckte hart, nickte dann jedoch.

„Ich weiß," gestand sie niedergeschlagen. „Mittlerweile jedenfalls. Aber damals wollte ich nichts lieber als Mum und Dad wieder haben... und dich und Anna."

Sirius legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und drückte sie erneut bestimmend zu sich. Jilli lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und blieb eine Weile lang in dieser tröstenden Position. Sie wollte ihrem Patenonkel beichten, wie schlimm es wirklich in ihr aussah, wie zerrüttet und nutzlos sie sich fühlte und dass sie das Gefühl hatte zu verschwinden. Aber wenn sie bei ihm war, dann fühlte sie das nicht. Dann umgab sie nichts als Wärme und Geborgenheit, dann wollte sie diese Sicherheit einfach nur genießen und nicht an die grauenvolle Angst denken, die sie sonst noch ständig begleitete.

* * *

Vor 3 ½ Jahren

Sirius hatte nach seiner Flucht aus Askaban und seiner Wiedervereinigung mit Jilli einen Tag bei ihr und Yuno in der abgelegenen Hütte im Waldgebiet in Frankreich verbracht. Sie holten vieles auf, was in den letzten Jahren passiert war und Yuno ließ ihnen diese Zeit miteinander, indem er nur mit ihnen kurz frühstückte, sich dann für den restlichen Tag in den Wald verzog und erst sehr spät Abends wieder zurückkehrte. Remus war bereits verschwunden, nachdem er Sirius bei ihnen abgesetzt hatte, aber Jilli machte das nichts aus. Sie war viel zu glücklich darüber ihn wieder bei sich zu haben und genoss jede einzelnen Augenblick.

Die Zeit mit Sirius verflog viel zu schnell und sie wollte Abends nicht mal schlafen gehen, sondern lieber mit ihm durchmachen. Selbst als er sich duschte und sich neue, frische Klamotten anzog, blieb die Hexe vor der Tür und redete heiter über dies und jenes.

Sirius lachte bellend als sie erzählte dass ihre Freunde sich nie in die Hütte trauten aus Angst Yuno könnte sie fressen. Fleur hatte das Gerücht verstreut, er wäre der Aufpasser und jeder Typ, der Jilli nicht gut behandelt, landete am nächsten Morgen auf dem Teller des Halbriesen.

Sirius genoss es sich endlich wieder wie ein normaler Zauberer fühlen zu dürfen. Jilli hatte ihm wirklich gar nichts übel genommen und hing stattdessen an ihm wie eine Klette.

Erheblich besser duftend und rasiert kam er aus dem Bad heraus und grinste breit. Jilli strahlte ihn nach wie vor überglücklich an.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass mir die Klamotten deines Vaters noch passen nach – einer halben Ewigkeit."

Jilli lachte.

„Du hast sie nicht weggegeben?"

Die junge Hexe schüttelte ein wenig betrübt den Kopf.

„Nicht alles..." sagte sie leise und beließ es auch dabei. Jilli hatte durchaus die Befürchtung, er könnte das für nicht gut heißen, dass sie die paar wenigen Sachen von ihren Eltern behalten hatte, um sich so an sie zu erinnern. Sirius nickte jedoch und zwang sie nicht näher darauf einzugehen. Stattdessen legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und führte sie mit sich zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ich werde morgen wieder aufbrechen," sagte er auf einmal, sehr zu ihrem Missfallen und das konnte die junge Hexe auch nicht verbergen. Das Entsetzen stand ihr im Gesicht geschrieben.

„Was? W-Wieso? Wohin? Warum? Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht?"

„Nein!" sagte Sirius auf der Stelle und ließ auch kein Zweifel daran, dass sie absolut keine Schuld trug. „Es liegt nicht an dir, Kleines. Es ist nur nicht sicher für mich zu lang an einem Ort zu bleiben. Das Zaubereiministerium sucht noch immer nach mir. Und ich sollte mich möglichst weit weg von Harry zeigen, damit sie die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in der Schule aufheben. Du verstehst das sicherlich?"

„Ist Frankreich denn nicht weit genug entfernt? Immerhin soll ich mich auch _weit genug_ von Harry fern halten und _bin hier_."

Sirius lächelte traurig als sie sich Seite an Seite auf die Couch setzten.

„Pettigrew kannte dich Jilli. Er ist nicht dumm und wird eins und eins zusammenzählen. Wenn wir Glück haben, ist er dumm und tut das nicht, aber ich kann dich der Gefahr nicht aussetzen. Wenn ich hier bleibe – gefährde ich deine Sicherheit. Das ist das Letzte was ich will. Er wird sofort erkennen, wer du bist."

„Aber..."

„Ich komme wieder," sagte er sofort eindringlich, denn es tat ihm womöglich mehr weh sie so zu sehen als ihr vielleicht bewusst war. Harry und Jilli hatten wirklich keine Ahnung wie stolz Sirius auf beide Kinder war. Erleichtert hatte er festgestellt, dass keiner von beiden Schaden von seinen Fehler genommen hatte. Sie hatten sich beide ein gutes Leben aufgebaut.

„Ich verspreche es. Das ist nicht das Letzte mal, dass wir uns sehen. Ich muss erst etwas Ruhe hier in Europa einkehren lassen und ich verspreche dir, Kleines, ich werde jede deiner Eulen beantworten."

„Selbst, wenn ich dir täglich welche schicke?" fragte sie leicht bockig, aber Sirius lachte bellend.

„Selbst wenn du mir tägliche Hunderte schickst."

Jilli lächelte wieder etwas weicher.

„Okay..." sagte sie ein klein wenig zufriedener. „Wohin gehst du?"

„Puh, keine Ahnung. Dumbledore hat mir die Adresse von einem jungen Zauberer gegeben, bei dem ich eine Weile untertauchen kann. In Ägypten. Brian Tonks."

Jilli sah überrascht auf, aber Sirius bemerkte ihre merkwürdige Reaktion nicht.

„Meine Cousine Andromeda und ihr Mann Ted haben wohl vor langer Zeit einen Jungen adoptiert. Wusste nichts davon und weiß auch nicht wieso. Wir hatten leider kaum noch Zeit uns zu unterhalten in den Jahren vor Askaban. Aber wenn ich dadurch dich und Harry schützen kann – was solls. Versteck ich mich bei ihm. Wer auch immer er ist."

„Professor Dumbledore hat dir sonst nichts von ihm erzählt?" fragte Jilli unsicher und erst das weckte Sirius' Misstrauen.

„Kennst du den Jungen?"

„Nein," gestand sie irgendwie wahrheitsgemäß. Die beiden waren sich schließlich wirklich noch nie wissentlich begegnet oder waren einander überhaupt vorgestellt worden. „Ich dachte nur... er würde dir mehr von diesem _Brian_ _Tonks_ erzählen, wenn du schon bei ihm untertauchen sollst."

Sirius lachte erneut, diesmal eindeutig frustrierter.

„Ich bin aus Askaban ausgebrochen und noch glauben alle, dass ich schuldig bin. Hab keine große Auswahl an Leuten, die mir Glauben schenken und mich bei sich verstecken. Da sollte ich nehmen, was ich kann."

„So war das nicht gemeint," sagte Jilli schnell. Es lag ihr auf den Lippen und sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut herauszuplärren, dass Brian Tonks sein totgeglaubter Sohn mit seiner verstorbenen großen Liebe Anna war. Wie konnte Dumbledore das nur zurückhalten und die beiden zusammenbringen ohne etwas von ihrer wichtigen Verbindung preiszugeben?

„Jilli?" fragte Sirius verwundert. Sie war ungewöhnlich lange still und das passte nicht zu der sehr quirligen jungen Frau, die er gerade kennenlernen durfte.

„Wann brichst du auf?" fragte sie, um nicht noch mehr Misstrauen zu erwecken. Es war erfolgreich. Sirius und sie sprachen wieder über dies und jenes, wie sie es schon die ganzen letzten Stunden taten. Innerlich verfluchte Jilli die Tatsache, dass sie Brian's wahre Identität kannte, äußerlich ließ sie sich nichts anmerken. Sirius war dabei seinen Sohn kennenzulernen und weil er ihr mit das Wichtigste im Leben war, wollte sie dies für ihn mehr als alles andere.

* * *

Heute

Sirius stützte mit seiner Hand die Stirn und ächzte leise. Jilli wich sofort zurück und sah ihn erschrocken und tief besorgt an.

„Sirius? Was ist mit dir? Was -"

„Alles okay," sagte er kurz, die Hand jedoch blieb weiter vor seinen Augen. Panik keimte in ihr auf.

„Sirius?"

„Ich bin okay," wiederholte er und richtete sich endlich wieder auf. Er lächelte schief und es misslang ihm jegliche Anzeichen von Unbehagen aus seiner Miene verschwinden zu lassen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sind nur ein wenig Kopfschmerzen. Das haben Erwachsene so, wenn Kinder ihnen Kopfzerbrechen bereiten."

Sirius grinste spitz, aber Jilli lachte.

„Witzig," kommentierte sie schmunzelnd, hoffte aber, dass es wirklich nichts war. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie zusätzlich zur Sorge um Harry nun auch noch Sorgen um Sirius ertragen könnte.

„Nimmst du es mir eigentlich übel?" fragte sie auf einmal vorsichtig mit einer sehr schuldbewussten Miene. Sirius aber sah sie verdutzt an.

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich wusste damals als du zu Brian aufgebrochen bist, dass er dein Sohn ist und dennoch habe ich geschwiegen. Ihr hättet vielleicht eine bessere Zeit gehabt, wenn du es damals gewusst hättest?"

Sirius schüttelte lediglich den Kopf.

„Das liegt doch alles längst in der Vergangenheit, Jilli. Zugegeben, mit dem Wissen hätte ich mich ihm gegenüber anders verhalten. So war ich leider ein ziemlicher Idiot."

Er lachte frustriert.

„Brian ist seiner Mutter sehr ähnlich," sagte Sirius und Jilli musste einfach lächeln. Ja, ihr war das auch sehr früh aufgefallen wie viel Ähnlichkeit er eigentlich mit seinen Eltern hatte und das, obwohl er nicht bei ihnen aufwuchs und obwohl er seine Eltern nie überhaupt kennengelernt hatte.

„Und ich konnte das damals nicht ertragen. Seine Art erinnerte mich an sie und was ich durch eigene Schuld verloren hatte."

„Was wirst du nun tun?" fragte sie umsichtig. Sirius lächelte lediglich mild. „Brian _will_ , dass du sein Vater bist. Er sagt es nicht, aber es ist so. Er ist einfach nur... übervorsichtig und stur."

„Sag ja," lachte er ein weiteres Mal trocken. „Wie seine Mutter."

Ein Räuspern direkt hinter ihnen hatte beide zusammenzucken lassen. Vorsichtig drehten sie sich um und wer hätte es auch anderes sein sollen als derjenige, über den man gerade sprach.

„Brian," sagte Sirius freundlich.

„Sirius," erwiderte Brian in derselben freundlichen und dennoch verhaltenen Art.

Jilli sah zwischen beiden Männern hin und her, dann aber seufzte sie traurig auf und erhob sich.

„Der Trank ist fertig," teilte Brian ihnen mit und schritt als erstes wieder ins Haus hinein.

* * *

Im Wohnzimmer waren die anderen ebenfalls wieder zurückgekommen und gerade als Jilli, Sirius und Brian zu ihnen dazustießen, trat auch Anna aus dem Zimmer heraus, in dem Harry lag.

„Und?" fragte Sirius. Sie nickte kurz beruhigend, wenn auch Zuversicht eigentlich anders aussah.

„Wir werden sehen, wie es wirkt," antwortete sie sanft und steckte den Blutverschmierten Dolch in eine Schatulle. Mit einem kurzen tippen ihres Zauberstabs darauf verkleinerte es sich und White steckte es schließlich ein. Sie wandte sich an Hermine und Ron, die gebannt auf der Couch gesessen hatten.

„Ginny ist bei Harry geblieben. Ich verstehe, wenn ihr beide ebenfalls hier bleiben wollt – in dem Fall werde ich euch für den Unterricht vorübergehend frei stellen."

„Ja, bitte!" sagten beide ohne zu zögern und White nickte verstehend.

„Falls ihr euch doch noch umentscheidet, so gebt Tonks oder Sirius Bescheid. Die beiden werden gleichfalls hier bleiben. Harry's Zustand könnte eine Weile so bleiben und ich vermag auch nicht zu sagen für wie lange. Bei seinem Vater hatte es eine Zeit lang gedauert. So gern ich es möchte, aber ich kann euch keine Sonderbehandlung was euren Abschluss angeht geben – genauso wenig Harry. Ich hoffe jedoch für euch alle, dass alles gut wird. Ich erreicht mich in Hogwarts, falls etwas sein sollte."

Sie nickte den beiden zu, schritt dann zu Sirius rüber und deutete ihm an ihr nach draußen zu folgen. Während die beiden das Zimmer verließen, stellte sich Jilli zu Brian dazu und beide blickten ihnen mit kritischem Blick hinterher. Jilli lenkte ihren Blick schließlich zu Brian und bemerkte wie besorgt er tatsächlich wirkte. Sie wollte gerade fragen, was in ihm vorging, da schritt er von ihr weg und war in einem anderen Raum verschwunden.

* * *

Vor 3½ Jahren, Ägypten

„Er ist unschuldig?" wiederholte Brian die Worte und blickte sichtlich verwirrt und ungläubig alles an, nur nicht sein Gegenüber. Dumbledore stand bei ihm, seine Aufmerksamkeit war die ganze Zeit über sehr behutsam und besorgt auf den jungen Zauberer gerichtet.

„Sirius ist unschuldig? Unschuldig? Ist das dein ernst?"

Dumbledore nickte fest und deutete ihm an sich hinzusetzen. Es war Brian's Wohnung, sein Wohnzimmer, und doch befand sich nichts außer einem kleinen runden Tisch und zwei Stühle darin. Er setzte sich wie der alte Zauberer es ihm anbot, doch seine Fassung zu wahren war fast unmöglich.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie es in dir nun aussehen muss," begann Dumbledore umsichtig, aber Brian schnaubte verächtlich auf.

„Nein," widersprach er verärgert. „Das weißt du nicht."

Dumbledore hielt sich einen Moment zurück und nickte verständnisvoll. Er hatte keine Absicht den Jungen Zauberer vor sich eines besseren zu belehren oder ihn zu berichten, sehr wohl aber sich selbst zu erklären.

„Nein, womöglich nicht," gestand der alte Zauberer einsichtig. „Ich versuche es dennoch, wenn ich darf?"

Brian sagte nichts, stattdessen starrte er seinen Gegenüber mit festem Blick an und Dumbledore nahm dies als Aufforderung fortzufahren.

„Du bist außergewöhnlich klug. Das haben wir sehr früh festgestellt. Anderen in dem Alter die Wahrheit zu erzählen, wäre nicht gegangen. Du jedoch hast verstanden und es getragen. Du hast dich früh mit deinen biologischen Eltern auseinandergesetzt und dennoch gleichzeitig deine Adoptivfamilie und dein Leben nie aus den Augen verloren. Du hast _gelebt_ und dich nicht _vergessen._ Eine Tatsache, die mich sehr stolz auf dich macht.

Ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich dir von deiner Mutter erzählt habe, nachdem du von deiner Adoptivfamilie über deinen Vater genug gehört hattest. Ich erinnere mich auch daran, wie du später zu mir kamst, und mir deine Schlussfolgerungen mitgeteilt hast – Es könnte mehr hinter dem ganzen Vorfall stecken als wir glauben."

„Du bist mit mir alles durchgegangen," fuhr Brian frustriert fort. „Und sagtest, es klingt nachvollziehbar, aber der Einzige, der die Wahrheit kennt ist und bleibt Sirius. Und solange er stillschweigt, kannst auch du nichts tun."

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du stehen bleibst und dich an einer Hoffnung klammerst," sagte Dumbledore sanft.

„Nun, Ziel erreicht," entgegnete er grimmig. Der alte Zauberer nahm den feindlichen Ausdruck hin und fuhr stattdessen fort mit der eigentlichen Bitte, weshalb er den Jungen aufgesucht hatte.

„Da Sirius für eine Weile untertauchen muss, dachte ich mir, ich schicke ihn zu dir. Hier her. Es ist weit genug weg von England und er wäre hier erst einmal sicher. Zudem gibt es euch beiden die Gelegenheit verlorene Zeit aufzuholen."

„Weiß er von mir?" fragte Brian sofort und klang kälter als beabsichtigt. Selbstschutz war das, was da aus ihm sprach, denn für einen Moment hatte der Gedanke seinen biologischen Vater tatsächlich von Angesicht zu Angesicht kennenzulernen mehr Furcht in ihm heraufbeschworen als Freude.

„Noch nicht," antwortete Dumbledore behutsam.

„Tu's nicht," sagte Brian schließlich. Sein Ausdruck war freundlich, höflich, aber es versteckte nur die Unsicherheit, die tatsächlich in ihm herrschte. „Ich tu's... irgendwann. Mein gutes recht, nicht wahr?"

„In der Tat," stimmte er ihm wohlwollend zu. Sein Blick war durchdringend und doch hielt Brian dem stand. Er wusste schließlich, was der Zweck sein sollte. Alle kümmerten sich um sein Zustand, seine Gesundheit, sein Glück. Dies war Dumbledore's Art sicherzugehen, dass er in Ordnung war.

„Er kommt also hier her? Sirius?"

Dumbledore nickte.

„Er weiß, dass du adoptiert wurdest von seiner Cousine. Das ist alles."

„Gut..."

Wieder blickten sich beide Männer schweigend tief in die Augen. Es war Dumbledore, der schließlich das Wort ergriff.

„Du fürchtest nicht in seine Welt zu passen. In den letzten Jahren hast du dir ein Bild deines Vaters erschaffen – und nun stellt sich heraus, dass dieses Bild, welches deine Umwelt geprägt hat, nicht stimmt. Im Gegenteil, das Bild, welches sich dein Herz erschaffen hat, könnte der Wahrheit entsprechen. Du fürchtest diesen Schritt zu gehen, obwohl dein Verstand dich dazu ermutigt, zögert dein Herz."

Erneut herrschte Stille und erneut blickten sich beide schweigend an. Dann war es Brian, der den Blickkontakt unterbrach und betrübt den Kopf schüttelte.

„Das ist nicht nachvollziehbar... Das ist verrückt."

„Du fühlst, wie du fühlst, Brian. Und es ist nachvollziehbar, weil du genauso... wie deine Mutter fühlst."

Auf einmal blickte der junge Zauberer verwundert auf. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Dumbledore genau das aussprach, was in seinem Inneren vor sich ging und noch weniger damit, dass er dies mit seiner biologischen Mutter erklärte.

„Ihre Gefühle stellten sich auch stets entgegen dem, was ihr Verstand ihr sagte. Ich gebe dir denselben Ratschlag, den ich auch ihr damals gab. Es liegt in deinem eigenem Ermessen, was du folgst. Keines von beidem wird falsch sein."

* * *

Heute

Anna hatte das Versteck verlassen und war zu einem nahegelegenen Portschlüssel geschritten, um mit diesem nach Hogwarts zu reisen. Sie blieb jedoch stehen, statt den dreckigen Stein zu berühren. Ein Moment lang blickte sie nachdenklich und tief in sich gekehrt in die Leere, dann aber atmete sie müde tief durch. Als sie sich umdrehte, stand sie Brian gegenüber.

So wie auch Dumbledore starrten sie einander schweigend an und Brian kam nicht umhin grimmig festzustellen, wie ähnlich sie sich doch tatsächlich waren. Er verstand nun auch eher, warum Dumbledore so gut wusste mit ihm umzugehen.

„Ich wollte nur sagen..." Er zögerte eine Sekunde. Sie hatten in der letzten Zeit im Gegensatz zu früher miteinander gesprochen, aber es ging stets nur um belangloses oder Nichtigkeiten, die den Orden oder die Arbeit betrafen. Beide waren dabei stets höflich und unnahbar miteinander umgegangen. Kila meinte sogar, dass ihr Umgang mit Anna weitaus vertrauter war als zwischen ihnen beiden. Der Hauptgrund von seiner Seite war, weil er dieses Gespräch heute immer gemieden hatte bis es nicht mehr ging.

„Ich wollte nur sagen, ich weiß es," fuhr er ruhig und gefasst fort. Es war merkwürdig ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen und genau das zu fühlen, wovor er die ganze Zeit über davon gelaufen war. „Ich weiß, du glaubst, ich wüsste es nicht, aber ich weiß es. Und ich wollte, dass du es auch weißt.

Denn nur dann kann Harry auch das tun, was wir schließlich alle wollen. Voldemort besiegen. Du hilfst ihm und ich weiß, dass du nur dann dazu fähig bist, wenn du wirklich alle Fakten kennst. Das ist also meine Unterstützung. Ich verheimliche dir nichts mehr. Ich weiß es."

Wieder starrten sich die beiden einen ganzen Moment lang schweigend an und genauso wenig hatte sich einer von ihnen vom Fleck gerührt. Die Wolken zogen sich langsam vor die Sonne und ein kühler Wind zog auf. Herabfallende Blätter glitten an ihnen vorbei und doch Anna schwieg. Brian lächelte traurig. Gut, wenn es so sein sollte, dann sprach er es eben aus.

„Ich _bin_ das letzte Black Heart. Was du nicht weißt ist, er hatte damals Erfolg mit dem, was er tun wollte. Er weiß es selber ebenfalls nicht. Es ist wie eine Lawine. Sie überrollte alles, stand nun eine Weile lang still und ist dabei erneut in Gang gesetzt zu werden. Diesmal jedoch wird es alles zerstören, was nicht bei drei in Sicherheit ist. Ich sage es dir, weil ich glaube, dass du genug von uns in Sicherheit bringen kannst."

Er atmete erneut tief durch und wandte sich ab. Es war alles gesprochen, was gesprochen werden musste und um das jetzige erdrückende Gefühl nicht länger zu ertragen, war es für ihn Zeit zu gehen. Brian hatte bereits den ersten Schritt getan, da spürte er ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter und stoppte erschrocken. Er hatte nicht mal gehört, wie sie sich ihm näherte... Er konnte sich nicht umdrehen. Noch nicht.

„Wann hast du es gespürt?" fragte Anna. Ihre Stimme klang sanft, vertraut, fürsorglich. Brian war sich nicht sicher, das wirklich ertragen zu können. Nie hatte er auch nur ansatzweise damit gerechnet, wie sehr es ihn tatsächlich berühren würde, wenn er mit ihr als seine Mutter sprach. Da er sich nicht zu ihr umdrehte, schritt sie zu ihm vor und wieder blickten sich beide einander an, doch es war längst nicht mehr kalt und unnahbar. Der Glanz in ihren Augen, nie hatte er erwartet, wie sehr es ihn tatsächlich berührte. „Brian?"

„Schon vor ner ganzen Weile," gestand er und klang im Gegensatz zu ihr immer noch fremd. „Ich hab gelernt es zu unterdrücken. Deswegen dachtest du auch, dass Voldemort es noch nicht geschafft hätte."

„Beeindruckend," sagte sie umsichtig, doch Brian lachte trocken. Mit diesem Wort hatte er irgendwie am wenigsten gerechnet. „Warum hast du das getan?" fragte sie sanft und klang kein bisschen vorwurfsvoll.

„Weil ich weiß, was es bedeutet, das _letzte Black Heart_ zu sein."

Anna atmete betrübt aus und drückte auf liebevolle Weise seine Schulter. Der warmherzige Glanz in ihren Augen war beinahe unerträglich für ihn geworden. Es schmerzte innerlich ihr Gegenüberzustehen – als ihr _Sohn_. Abstand zu wahren war als solcher nicht mehr möglich. Auf einmal fand er sich in ihrer Umarmung wieder und während er überrascht und starr in dieser Position einfror, nahm er dennoch ihre geflüsterten Worten klar und deutlich wahr.

„Ich werde ihn nicht gewinnen lassen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er euch das nimmt, was er uns genommen hat, noch dass ihr das büßen werdet, was eure Vorfahren getan haben, ganz gleich dessen, was immer ich auch dafür opfern muss. _Ihr_ werdet es nicht tun."

Sie hatte sich sanft wieder von ihm weggedrückt, seine Wangen sanft mit ihren beiden Händen umschlossen und ihn liebevoll angelächelt. Brian fand sich nach wie vor nicht im Stande sich zu rühren oder sich auch nur im mindesten zu bewegen. Anna ließ ihn los, schritt zurück zum Portschlüssel und verschwand.

* * *

Nachdenklich starrte Brian den offenbar schlafenden Harry an. Er saß mittlerweile bei ihm am Bett, damit sich seine anderen Freunde ausruhen konnten. Skeptisch und mit verengten Augen musterte er den Freund eine lange Zeit lang, dann aber lehnte er sich wieder im Sessel zurück.

„Schläfst du eigentlich wirklich?" fragte Brian offen heraus. Harry öffnete daraufhin müde die Augen und wandte den Kopf in seine Richtung.

„Ich versuch's?" antwortete Harry erschöpft. Dann aber zog er sich auf und bemerkte gleichzeitig, dass der Dolch nicht mehr in seiner Wunde steckte. Stattdessen war seine Brust mit einem festen Verband bandagiert worden. „Ich werd also nicht sterben?"

„Sieht ganz so aus," sagte Brian und zuckte kurz mit dem Mundwinkel. „Du hattest Glück, dass der Dolch nicht von einer Phowlyris benutzt wurde."

„Ich hab ziemlich oft Glück..."

Brian lachte bellend.

„Jiah, irgendwie schon."

Er zögerte einen Moment, doch es war genug für Harry, um zu spüren, dass der Freund etwas auf dem Herzen hatte. Obgleich er sich immer noch ziemlich benommen und orientierungslos fühlte, versuchte er sich zusammenzureißen und sich zu fangen.

„Alles okay?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. Brian schüttelte langsam und entschieden den Kopf und sah ihn mit tief ernster Miene an.

„Ich hatte ein Gespräch mit Anna und ich fürchte, ich hab genau das Gegenteil von dem erreicht, was ich bezweckte."

„Wieso das?" fragte er verwirrt. Brian lächelte traurig.

„Ich _weiß_ , dass Voldemort mich zum letzten Black Heart machen will. Ich hab das schon vor langer Zeit herausgefunden. Fakt ist, dass ich es längst _bin_. Er weiß nur nichts davon und Anna wusste es bis heute auch nicht. Was er damals tat, war erfolgreich."

Harry wollte fragen, wie das möglich war, wie Brian das sein konnte, aber er brachte kein richtigen Satz heraus, um seine Fragen stellen zu können. Seine Fassungslosigkeit musste ihm im Gesicht gestanden haben, denn Brian lächelte erneut sehr frustriert und blickte ihn traurig an.

„Als ich alles über meine Vergangenheit herausfand, die Art meiner Geburt, meine Eltern, ihre Geschichte, die Geschichte meiner ganzen Vorfahren, Dumbledore, da lag die Schlussfolgerung nah.

Wieso sonst hätte Voldemort das tun sollen? Anna zu einer schwarzmagischen Geburt zwingen, das Baby wegnehmen, aber es am Leben lassen statt es tatsächlich vor ihren Augen zu töten. Bestimmt nicht, weil er plötzlich ein Herz für Schreihälse entwickelt hat oder sein Hass gegen Dumbledore auf einmal weniger geworden ist.

Sicher wurde ich mir erst als ich mir vor einiger Zeit eine bestimmte Erinnerung der Zeit nach meiner Geburt entnahm. Ich war mir zuerst nicht sicher, ob ich sie tatsächlich habe. Schließlich weiß ich nicht, inwiefern ich überhaupt _da_ war nach meiner Geburt. Dachte, probier's einfach aus und et voilà – In der Tat."

„Moment mal," fiel Harry ihm fassungslos ins Wort. „Wieso weiß Voldemort dann nichts davon? Hat er es nicht selbst getan? Dich zum Black Heart gemacht, mein ich."

„Hat er. Es ist nur nichts, was von heute auf morgen passiert. Es ist ein Prozess über eine längere Zeit hindurch, je nachdem wie man an die Mittel herankommt. Emmeline Vance hat mich aus seinen Fängen geholt bevor er sichergehen konnte, dass es funktioniert hat.

Da Dumbledore meinen Namen änderte und Anna und Sirius nichts von mir wussten, gelang es auch Voldemort nicht mich wiederzufinden. Du musst wissen, nur ein Black Heart kann ein anderes Black Heart ohne weiteres _erkennen_. Hat was mit der Magie in einem zu tun. Zauberer und Hexen, alle andere Wesen tun sich schwerer, brauchen Zauber, um das zu tun und selbst das wirkt nicht immer, wenn genug Antizauber dazu bestehen. Selbst Phowlyris brauchen ein weiteres Black Heart, um eines zu erkennen.

Nun waren die Black Hearts tot, die Voldemort nach seiner Rückkehr hätte benutzen können. Ich benutzte die Magie meines Black Hearts _nie_ , nachdem ich herausfand, dass ich sie habe, genau wissend, dass sobald ich das täte, er es sofort spüren würde."

„Wie hast du herausgefunden, dass du diese Magie hast? Ich versteh bis heute nicht, was Gryffindor's Magie in mir sich von meiner normalen Magie unterscheidet."

„Du hast auch nicht auf der Xerchia Akademie studiert," sagte Brian mit dem Anflug eines milden Lächelns. „Alles eine Frage dessen, was man dir beibringt."

Harry versuchte nicht ganz so schockiert zu sein und stattdessen das Gesprochene zu verstehen.

„Heißt das... wenn Voldemort Jilli brauchte, um sein eigenes Black Heart zu erschaffen, dass er sie jetzt nicht mehr braucht? Sie wäre nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr, wenn er das wüsste, oder?"

„Leider ist das genaue Gegenteil der Fall," gestand der Freund frustriert. „Jilli wäre nicht nur in Lebensgefahr. Sie, Du, Ich, wir wären so gut wie tot."

Harry zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Dies war das Letzte was er im Bezug auf seine Schwester hören wollte.

„Allan White hat Voldemort bisher noch nichts von Jilli's Herkunft erzählt. Er wollte sie wahrscheinlich erst selbst fangen und sie ihm persönlich bringen. Das ist gut, weil Voldemort somit seine anderen Todesser nicht auf sie angesetzt hat, aber das macht diesen einen Todesser nicht unbedingt ungefährlicher. Von dem, was ich in Erfahrung bringen konnte, ist Allan White gar der gefährlichste von allen. Er schreckt vor rein gar nichts zurück.

Mit Jilli's Ponestermagie hätte Voldemort sich sein perfektes letztes Black Heart erschaffen können.

Geraten wir zwei in seine Fänge wird er sehr schnell merken, dass ich es bereits bin. Nur nicht das perfekte mit Ponestermagie Erschaffene.

Er wird wissen, dass er dadurch jedoch etwas anderes tun kann. Etwas weitaus für ihn selbst erheblich Bedeutenderes, was er sonst nicht hätte tun können."

Er sah den Freund aufmerksam an, denn Brian sah nach wie vor sehr ernst aus. Normalerweise umspielte sein Gesicht stets etwas spitzes oder freches, aber in diesem Moment war nichts davon zu erkennen. Diese Ernsthaftigkeit machte ihm zu schaffen und bereitete ihm tiefes Unbehagen.

„Ich hab dir vor kurzem gesagt, dass dein Vater dir Gryffindor's Magie auf spezielle Weise vererbt hat. Insbesondere hat er dafür gesorgt, dass Voldemort niemals mehr an diese Magie herankommt. So wie er dir die Magie vererbt hat, ist sie für Voldemort verloren.

Jilli würde als _dunkler Ponester_ jedoch genau die Zerstörungskraft besitzen, die Voldemort braucht, um die Magie Gryffindor's in dir zu vernichten. Er braucht dazu _sie_ und _mich_. Und wenn er das tut, überlebt das keiner von uns drei."

Nun verstand Harry worauf der Freund hinaus wollte und augenblicklich verfinsterte sich seine Miene.

„Und du weißt das woher genau?"

Harry fühlte sich so kraftlos, sein Körper wollte sich am liebsten wieder hinlegen und nichts tun, damit der zwickende, penetrante Schmerz aufhörte. Was er jedoch hörte ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe und weckte stattdessen ungeahnte Stärke in ihm drin.

„Geschlussfolgert," antwortete Brian simple und lächelte mild. „Ist nicht so, dass ich in Voldemort's Gedanken Einblick habe. Es wäre jedoch das, was ich tun würde, wenn ich er wäre.

Ich nehme an, dass ist auch derselbe Schluss, zu dem Anna kommen wird oder gekommen ist und deswegen brauch ich deine Hilfe."

Harry nickte zwar vorsichtig, es war ihm jedoch anzusehen, dass er Mühe hatte zu verstehen, worauf Brian eigentlich hinaus wollte.

„Ich hatte gehofft, wenn ich Anna davon erzähle, wir zusammen versuchen Allan White aufzuhalten, bevor es Voldemort erfährt, aber ich fürchte, sie wird auf eigene Faust handeln. Das ist zumindest das, was ich aus ihrer Reaktion herauslese. Und ich befürchte, es wird nicht das Resultat bringen, was wir alle hoffen, sondern genau das, was keiner von uns will."

„Sirius sagte, Anna hätte Angst vor ihrem Vater. Wieso sollte sie in alleine konfrontieren?"

„Ich würde eher sagen, Anna _hatte_ Angst vor ihrem Vater. Sie hat sich verändert. Remus, Kingsley, Molly, Arthur, Mad-Eye, Kila, absolut jeder ist sich darin einig, dass sie sich verändert hat. Sie ist verschlossener, kälter und was man ihr früher nicht zutraute, ist man sich heute nicht mehr sicher.

Sie konnte ihren Vater damals nicht umbringen, weil sie sich nicht mal in seine Nähe traute, aber heute? Ich kann nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sie es nicht kann und müsste ich wetten, würde ich sagen, keiner kann das. Selbst Jilli sagt, dass sie Anna nicht mehr einschätzen kann."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. Was die beiden Jungs nicht mitbekamen war, dass die Tür zwar verschlossen war, Jilli jedoch unweit davor stand. Es lag kein Silencio Zauber auf einem der Räume und obwohl die Tür verschlossen war, hörte sie beide Jungs klar und deutlich sprechen. Es war ihrer mittlerweile verstärkten Ponesterseite zu verdanken, dass sie hören konnte, was hinter verschlossenen Räumen gesprochen wurde. Es war gar keine Absicht von ihr gewesen zu lauschen und mehr eine Spielerei gewesen zu hören was hinter verschlossenen Räumen von anderen so gesprochen wurde. Als sie jedoch hörte, wie Brian Harry erzählte, dass er bereits ein Black Heart war, gefror sie auf der Stelle zu Eis und es war ihr einfach nicht mehr möglich sich noch zu rühren. Sie bekam jedes einzelne Wort der beiden mit und mit jeder weiteren Sekunde bekam ihr Herz tiefe Risse. Jilli entfernte sich wieder als die beiden über Anna sprachen.

Ihr Herz pochte mittlerweile so schnell und stark, sie hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. Schnellen Schrittes lief sie vor die Tür und stoppte. Sie hielt sich am Geländer fest und versuchte sich vergeblich wieder zu beruhigen.

Brian war bereits ein _Black Heart_. Das _letzte Black Heart_. Voldemort würde sie zum dunklen Ponester machen und sie beide dazu zwingen Harry zu töten. Alle drei würden nicht lebend herauskommen. Es war Voldemort, ihm gelang es stets seine Ziele zu erreichen.

Sie sank kraftlos am Geländer hinab auf die Knie. Egal, was sie auch versuchte, aber Jilli konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Die Luft wurde immer dünner, ihr Herz immer schwerer.

'Das darf nicht passieren... Das darf nicht passieren, bitte... Ich will meinem Bruder nicht weh tun wie dir Dad. Ich will nicht zu diesem Wesen werden. Brian und Harry dürfen nicht wegen mir sterben... Dad... Mum... Was soll ich nur tun?'

„Jilli?"

Sie schreckte auf als sie die ihr vertraute Stimme hörte, doch es ließ sie nicht wieder atmen. Im Gegenteil, es machte es noch schwerer. Sie drehte sich um und richtete sich mit Sirius Hilfe wieder auf die Beine. Jilli versuchte ihre Verzweiflung zu verstecken, aber wenn sie und Harry etwas nicht konnten, dann war es ihre Gefühle nicht zu zeigen. Sirius hatte sie nicht dazu gezwungen etwas zu sagen, stattdessen sah er sie einen Moment lang besorgt an und nahm sie schließlich tröstend in seine Arme.

Sie ahnte, dass er glaubte, dies wäre nur ihrer Sorge um Harry geschuldet, sie hätte ihm die Wahrheit nicht sagen können. Es kostete sie schon genug es ihren Eltern mitzuteilen, Harry wusste es doch auch nur durch ihre Eltern und mit Anna hatte sie nie darüber gesprochen. Sie hatte den Gedanken an das Geschehen verdrängt und mit einem Mal war es durch Brian's Worte wieder heraufgekommen. Es hatte sie mit sich gerissen und nun befand sie sich eingesperrt in seinem Griff und es schien unmöglich zu sein sich zu befreien.

Jilli drückte sich so fest sie konnte an Sirius. Alles was sie wollte war, dass es endlich aufhörte und sie sich nicht mehr gejagt und verloren fühlte, sich nicht mehr vor sich selbst fürchten musste. Nach einer Weile ließen sie einander los, Sirius sah sie aufmunternd an und schlug vor, dass sie zu Harry gehen sollten, um zu sehen wie es ihm ging.

„Er ist wach," sagte sie und Sirius' Gesicht hellte sich auf der Stelle auf.

„Das ist sehr gut. Siehst du, Kleines. Harry ist schneller wieder auf den Beinen als du glaubst."

Sie nickte lächelnd und gemeinsam schritten sie schließlich zu ihm hinein.

* * *

In kürzester Zeit hatten sich auch Ginny, Hermine und Ron zu ihnen gesellt und alle waren sichtlich erleichtert zu sehen, dass der Trank die gewünschte heilende Wirkung bei Harry hatte. Tonks war gleichfalls zu ihnen dazugestoßen. Tonks und ihr Baby. Es war ein Junge und während jeder von ihnen den Kleinen mal hielt, erzählte sie ihnen davon, wie schwer die Geburt war und dass es sehr lange dauerte. Remus und sie haben sich am Ende für den Namen Ted Remus Lupin entschieden.

Jeder hatte sich in das Gespräch eingebracht und Tonks versichert, dass ihr Sohn viele Beschützer und Onkeln und Tanten haben würde, die sich um ihn kümmerten. Jeder – außer Jilli. Harry fiel schnell auf, dass sie ungewöhnlich still und in sich gekehrt war. Obwohl sie ihn sanft anlächelte, sah man ihr an, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„Hat Remus schon Neuigkeiten von den vermissten Mitgliedern?" fragte Brian, gerade als er seinen Neffen in seinen Händen hielt, und Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Gespräch zu.

„Nah, leider nicht," antwortete Sirius. „An tut ihr Ding und versucht ebenfalls herauszufinden, was mit ihnen ist."

„Hoffentlich geht es ihnen gut," sagte Tonks sorgenvoll.

Harry verzog kurz das Gesicht als eine Bewegung unerwartet einen Krampf auslöste. Sirius nahm das sofort zum Anlass alle hinauszuschicken, damit Harry sich nicht zu sehr anstrengte. Jilli gab ihm recht und hatte das Zimmer als erstes verlassen. Er wollte seine Schwester eigentlich aufhalten, aber sie war bereits im nächsten Moment verschwunden.

Jilli konnte es nicht ertragen länger bei ihnen zu sein. Ständig klingelte es in ihren Ohren, dieselbe Worte, ständig sah sie dieselben Bilder vor ihrem geistigen Auge. _Dunkler Ponester_. Voldemort würde sie zwingen, diese Kreatur zu werden. Diese Kreatur, die es in einer anderen zeit schaffte ihre Mutter zu vergiften und den Tod ihres Vaters zu verantworten hatte. Als solcher war sie gefährlich, hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über sich selbst, liefe gar Gefahr Tonk's neugeborenem Baby das Leben zu nehmen... Sie hatten alle keine Ahnung wie gefährlich sie dann tatsächlich war.

Jilli folgte den anderen nicht ins Wohnzimmer, stattdessen ging sie in ein anderes Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie nahm Feder und Pergament in die Hand und schrieb den Brief mit zitternden Händen.

 _Harry,_

 _Ich hab euer Gespräch mitangehört. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass so etwas passiert. Bitte such mich nicht. Ich werde untertauchen und mich verstecken. Das ist das Einzige, was ich tun kann, um euch alle zu schützen. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich als Schwester so enttäusche. Ich werde dich immer lieb haben. Danke, dass du mir Familie warst._

 _Jilli._

Sie faltete den Brief zusammen, schrieb seinen Namen oben drauf und ließ es auf dem Tisch liegen. Jilli warf einen letzten Blick zurück zur verschlossenen Tür und festigte ihren Entschluss. Wenn sie noch mal ein Blick zu ihnen warf, würde sie die Stärke nicht besitzen, um ihnen den Rücken zu kehren und zu gehen. Sie musste sie schützen, was in dieser anderen Zeit passiert war, durfte hier nicht auch passieren. So atmete sie einmal tief durch, schloss ihre Augen und umklammerte mit der rechten Hand den Blumenförmigen Anhänger mit dem Alexandrit in der Mitte an ihrer Halskette. Sie verwandelte sich in den kleinen Leuchtkäfer und verließ das Versteck durch das Fenster. Für immer, so beschloss sie mit blutendem Herzen.


	49. Chapter 49

Ich weiß, dieses Mal hat es wirklich lang gedauert, aber die Arbeit nimmt mich auch ziemlich ein. Mehr als ich erwartet hatte. Ich komm so gar nicht zum Schreiben wie gehofft. Schlaf mittlerweile auch schon im Zug Öö Nicht mal richtig am Wochenende komm ich zum Schreiben. Ich kann keine Aussage darüber machen, wann das nächste Kapitel kommt. Wenn alles gut läuft, dann in 3 Wochen, wenn ich 2 Feiertage am Ende des Monats habe =) Bis dahin, alles Liebe.

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Hellou =)

Oh je echt jetzt? Ich hab 5 Wochen für das Kapitel gebraucht? =/ Da fragst du mich wie mein erster Arbeitstag war und nun bin ich seit 5 Wochen dabei. An sich ist die Arbeit gut, Kollegen sind nett, aber ist für mich richtig anstrengend, weil ich das ganze noch gar nicht kann und ist nicht so, dass man mir erklärt, was und wie ich das tun soll. Ich hatte Angst davor dass es sehr anspruchsvoll wird und meine Angst ist wahr geworden. Ich tu mich schon sehr schwer. Krieg Arbeit und es heißt, ja, das soll ich jetzt machen. Ich hab keine Ahnung worauf ich achten soll und man erklärt es mir auch nicht, weil einfach keine Zeit da ist. Die sind ja auch alle überfüllt mit Arbeit und wissen gar nicht, wo ihnen der Kopf steht. Manche bleiben da bis 8 Uhr Abends und ich hab auch schon 10 Stunden Tage hinter mir. Ich bau auch noch ein Fehler nach dem anderen und bin ganz ehrlich – Ich hab durchaus Angst, dass die im Januar sagen: Ergebnis – Sie ist zu schlecht und langsam. Lieber feuern und mit jemand anderen versuchen. Seufz =( Ich hab zwar Wima studiert, aber nie auch nur ein Blick in die Pensions und Versicherungsmathematik geworfen, hatte mich eigentlich auf einen Optimierungspfad konzentriert, aber man behandelt dich da, als müsstest du alles bereits wissen. Das ist jedoch jammern auf hohem Niveau, denn abgesehen davon ist alles super. Leute, Gehalt, Urlaub, Arbeitszeit...

Wie waren die ersten Woche mit der neuen kleinen Truppe? Sind wieder neue Kinder in der Gruppe, richtig? =)

Ich hab ne 40 Std Woche, aber sehr flexibel. Die sagen halt, Hauptsache, ich komm auf meine Std. Da ist es egal, um wie viel Uhr ich komme (sollte natürlich im Rahmen bleiben) und wann ich gehe. Hatte jetzt schon mal einige Tage mit 10 Stunden. Keine Ahnung, ob ich wenn weniger los ist nächstes Jahr wirklich früher gehen kann. Bisher hat noch keiner was gesagt, dass ich mal 8 Stunden arbeite, mal 10, einmal hab ich es geschafft nur 7 Stunden zu arbeiten XD Mein direkter Vorgesetzter hat mir bis jetzt noch nicht den Kopf abgerissen oder so.

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Weihnachten frei nehmen kann. Problem ist, dass ich in Projekten bin, wo in diesem Zeitraum die ganzen Gutachten erstellt werden und wohl je nachdem ob man fertig damit geworden ist, muss man entweder die Tage über bleiben oder man kann sich dann frei nehmen. So langsam wie ich mit der Arbeit voran komme, kann ich mir vorstellen, dass ich nicht weg komme...

Pendeln schlaucht schon ziemlich. Ich komm im Moment kaum zum schreiben und dieses Kapitel steht mehr oder weniger eigentlich seit Wochen. Die Feinheiten haben ziemlich lang gebraucht, weil ich nach nem 10 Stunden Tag echt nicht mehr dazu komme etwas zu schreiben, obgleich ich es will. Bin nur zu müde und kann nicht abschalten. Mir geht zu viel von der Arbeit im Hirn umher. Werd aber versuchen Mitte Januar ein wenig Urlaub zu bekommen. Mir stehen dann ja bereits 2 Wochen zu XD

Uih, das ist süß =) Find auch, dass es mit nem Zug zu gefährlich ist. Autos und Straßen sind schon schwer zu ertragen, weil viele heute so was von unvorsichtig fahren. Wohngegend und Wald wär glaub ich ideal für Freilauf, wobei ich wie gesagt, immer noch Angst vor den Zecken im Sommer hätte, die sich teilweise bei den Katzen festbeißen und diese dann einfach so in die Wohnung tragen. Aber für die Katzen muss das natürlich wie Abenteuerurlaub sein, wenn sie bei dir in der Wohnung und näheren Umgebung sind, bei deinen Eltern aber Freilauf ohne Ende haben XD Und das funktioniert auch ohne Probleme? Deine Katzen bleiben bei denen Eltern über Nacht und laufen nicht zurück zu deiner Wohnung? XD

Und die Gutschrift vom Internetanbieter endlich bekommen? Ich kann so was auch nicht leiden, denen hinterherrennen zu müssen. Aber gerade Internetausfall für ein ganzen Monat ist einfach nur unverschämt. Ich hab mich mittlerweile so daran gewöhnt mit meinem Smartphone auch ins Internet zu können, es nervt, wenn mein Handy mal keine Verbindung aufbauen kann. Hab allerdings auch nur nen Billiganbieter und so nehm ich das nerven halt mal hin.

Hehe, ja, glaub auch, dass Harry, hätte er die Wahl gehabt, Sirius mitgenommen hätte. Weiß nur nicht, ob dann nicht noch schlimmeres passiert wäre. Ich hatte das Gefühl als ob Sirius es mit der Vorsicht und der Sicherheit nie so richtig ernst nahm in den Büchern und Rowling ihn mit Absicht als einen etwas schwächeren darstellte als er im Duell mit Bellatrix starb. Aber es hätte bestimmt viele schöne Sirius/Harry Momente gegeben =) So gibt es zur Zeit eher mehr Sirius/Jilli Momente aus der Vergangenheit und er hilft ja dafür hier wann immer er kann mit XD

Nun, ich sag es mal so, Sirius war über ein Jahr hinter dem Schleier gefangen und dem _Atem des Todes_ ausgesetzt. Er ist nicht nur mit einem schwächeren Zustand und Magieverlust herausgekommen ^^ Ich weiß nur noch nicht, wie schwer die Auswirkungen sein werden.

Yup, hört sich alles genauso an, wie gedacht. Du hast alles richtig verstanden im Bezug auf Brian =)

Und zu Jilli geht es in diesem Kapitel weiter.

Thx fürs liebe Review. Liebe Grüßle =)

* * *

Chapter 49 - About Jilli I

Sie hatten eine ganze Weile gebraucht, bevor sie feststellten, dass Jilli weg war. Anfangs wollten sie ihr Zeit lassen, weil alle glaubten, sie benötige etwas Ruhe. Doch als sie sich selbst Stunden später zum Essen nicht blicken ließ, wollte Ginny sie holen und hatte entsetzt den Abschiedsbrief gefunden.

„Wieso sollte sie weglaufen?!" warf Sirius verwirrt in die Runde ein und legte den Brief beiseite. „Das passt doch gar nicht zu ihr."

Harry war noch viel zu fassungslos, um zu sprechen, aber Brian stöhnte als er es verstand und vergrub das Gesicht hinter der Hand.

„Was?" fragte Sirius und sah seinen Sohn kritisch an.

„Es könnte etwas mit dem zutun haben, _was_ Harry und Ich gesprochen haben," gestand Brian mürrisch und hatte sich allen wieder zugwandt. Sirius verzog ungläubig die rechte Augenbraue.

„Jilli ist kein unreifer Teenager, Brian. Nur weil ihr etwas sagt, dass ihr nicht passt, läuft sie nicht weg. Ich mag den Großteil ihres Lebens nicht bei ihr gewesen sein, aber ich kenne die Kleine. Sie haut nicht ab, nur weil man etwas schlechtes über ihre Figur sagt.

Sicher, dass das Versteck sicher ist und niemand eindringen konnte?"

„Wir haben nicht über ihre Figur geredet," entgegnete Brian harsch als auf einmal die Tür aufging und einige weitere Personen hereinstürmten.

„Was ist passiert?!" rief Professor White und stand im nächsten Moment mit Remus, Kingsley, Mad-Eye und June im Raum. Alle bis auf White hatten hier und da einige Schrammen und Wunden, sonst jedoch schienen sie wohlauf zu sein. Tonks war sofort Remus mit dem Baby um den Hals gefallen und hatte sich erleichtert an die anderen gewandt.

„Ein Glück, euch geht's allen gut."

„Wenn man _knapp mit dem Leben davon gekommen_ als gut definiert, dann ja, uns geht's gut," sagte June trocken. „Dank Professor White oder wir wären alle in kleine Stücke zerfetzt worden."

„Jilli ist weg," informierte Brian die Neuankömmlinge und reichte Professor White den Abschiedsbrief. Sie brauchte nur einen winzigen Augenblick, um ihn zu lesen und einen weiteren winzigen Moment, um alles zu verstehen. Die anderen, allen voran June und Remus aber hatten sofort entsetzt protestiert wie das passieren konnte. Traurig schüttelte Anna den Kopf als sie die Worte ihres Schützlings verstand und wandte sich an Brian und Harry.

„Wie lange ist sie schon weg?" fragte die Professorin bestürzt.

„Keine Ahnung," sagte Sirius, da die anderen sich untereinander lediglich unentschlossen ansahen. „Ne Weile? Einige Stunden könnten es schon sein. Wir dachten, sie wäre nur müde und bräuchte Ruhe. An, was soll das? Wieso sollte Jilli weglaufen? Das passt doch gar nicht zu ihr."

„Toll," murmelte White finster, hatte ihm aber nicht auf seine Frage geantwortet. Sie wandte sich stattdessen an Remus und die anderen, mit denen sie gerade hereingekommen war und teilte ihnen mit hier zu bleiben bis Stradford sich jeden von ihnen untersucht hatte. Dann verließ sie das Haus wieder durch die Tür. Harry zögerte keine Sekunde, um ihr hinterher zu humpeln.

„Professor White!" rief er und ignorierte alle Freunde, die sich auf ihn zu bewegt hatten, um ihn daran zu hindern. White selber hatte gleichfalls nicht gestoppt, wohl weil sie glaubte, die anderen hätten ihn zurückgehalten, doch als er erneut nach ihr rief, diesmal jedoch mit ihrem Vornamen, blieb sie stehen. Sie drehte sich um und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf als er mühsam auf sie zuhumpelte. Anna schritt zu ihm zurück und Harry war froh darum, denn er wusste nicht, ob er wirklich den ganzen Weg zu ihr geschafft hätte ohne einzuknicken.

„Du sollst dich ausruhen, kein Marathon laufen," mahnte sie streng, aber Harry ignorierte ihr Rügen.

„Du bringst Jilli doch wieder zurück, nicht wahr?"

„Harry -"

„Du musst sie wieder zurückbringen!"

Ihm tat auf einmal wieder jeder Knochen weh und doch war es ihm egal. Zuerst musste Anna sagen, dass sie es tat, dass sie seine Schwester zurück brachte. Er befand sich nicht mehr im Schockzustand. Stattdessen fühlte er nichts als Panik und den innigen Drang etwas zu tun, um sicherzugehen, dass er seine einzige Schwester nicht für immer verloren hatte.

Leider war dies genau das, was sie nicht tat und ein großes Loch tat sich in ihm auf. Anna sah ihn mitfühlend an und auf einmal bekam er das Gefühl von eisiger Kälte in seinen Innereien, als ob ein große Loch ihn verschlang.

„Das kann ich dir leider nicht versprechen," sagte sie mitfühlend. Die Professorin erinnerte ihn in diesem Moment mehr denn je an Dumbledore. „Jilli ist ein Ponester und hat eine außergewöhnliche Gabe, was das sich unsichtbar machen betrifft. Dies ist schwer für sie, wenn sie mit anderen zusammen ist, weil sie sich ihrer Umgebung anpasst. Alleine jedoch ist es für sie ein Kinderspiel unterzutauchen. Wenn Jilli nicht gefunden werden will, befürchte ich wird sie keiner, weder ich und glücklicherweise auch Voldemort nicht, finden.

Wenn wir Glück haben überwiegt ihre menschliche Seite und vielleicht verhindert diese Seite an ihr, dass sie sich wirklich vollständig für immer vor aller Augen versteckt, so dass wir wenigstens eine winzige Chance bekommen, um sie zurückzuholen. Ich werde es versuchen, aber ich kann es dir leider nicht versprechen, dass es mit Erfolg gekrönt wird."

Harry senkte betrübt den Blick. White hatte ihm lediglich erneut die Schulter gedrückt, dann aber wandte sie sich ab und verschwand durch den Portschlüssel. Er selber blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und wagte es nicht sich zu rühren. Was gerade passierte, schien ihm so unwirklich zu sein, mehr wie das Ende eines unglaublich schlechten Films, der an ihm vorbeizog.

Er hatte Angst sich zu bewegen, denn so verrückt wie die letzten Monate sich auch angefühlt hatten – Es waren gleichzeitig auch die Besten. Endlich war er nicht mehr der Einzige. Mit Jilli an seiner Seite hatte Harry stets das Gefühl nicht mehr alleine da zustehen.

Realisierte er überhaupt, was hier gerade passierte? Konnte das überhaupt sein? War Jilli wirklich einfach so aus seinem Leben gerannt? Gab es sie überhaupt? Oder war alles nur ein Traum? Harry sah an sich hinab und bemerkte, dass Blut durch sein Shirt gesickert war. Er berührte die Wunde mit einer Hand und nun klebte die rote Flüssigkeit an seinen Fingern.

„Harry?" sagte Ginny besorgt. Er drehte sich zu ihr um, sah ihr erschrockenes Gesicht und doch – Er rührte sich nicht.

Harry bekam alles nur sehr wage mit. Ginny hatte ihn wohl zurück ins Haus geführt. Stradford war da und obwohl sie etwas sagte, hörte er ihre Worte nur gedämpft. In seinen Ohren rauschte es dumpf. Irgendwann fand er sich wieder auf dem Bett vor und starrte die kahle Decke über sich an. Ron und Hermine beobachteten ihn mit bangen Mienen und das war das Letzte, an das er sich erinnerte bevor er wieder aufwachte.

* * *

Draußen regnete es in Strömen und der Regen prasselte unbarmherzig gegen die Fensterscheiben. Harry drückte sich auf und sah sich suchend um. Wie lange hatte er geschlafen? War es ein Traum? Er sah an sich hinab, das Shirt war ohne Blut. Es konnte auch nur ein dummer, idiotischer Alptraum gewesen sein. Harry setzte sich auf und humpelte aus dem Zimmer. Im Wohnzimmer saßen Sirius und Ron und beide hatten sich auf der Stelle erhoben als sie ihn bemerkten.

„Harry!" sagte Ron, nach wie vor mit banger Miene. Beide hatten ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen als er den kurzen Weg zu ihnen her humpelte und sich auf den freien Sessel niederließ, fast als ob sie sich bereit machten sich sofort zu ihm zu stürzen, sollte er auch nur das kleinste Anzeichen von Schwäche zeigen.

„Das war kein Traum, oder?" fragte er frustriert. Ihre Gesichter sprachen schließlich Bände. „Jilli ist weg?"

Ron verzog eine komische Grimasse und wusste nicht richtig darauf zu reagieren. Sirius stattdessen drückte Harry aufmunternd die Schulter und bedachte seinen Patensohn mit sehr verständnisvoller Miene.

„Sie will euch nur schützen. Brian hat erzählt, was ihr beide besprochen habt. Das hat mir vieles erklärt."

„In dem sie abhaut?" fragte Harry verärgert und er konnte dieses Unverständnis auch nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen. Er war einfach nur verletzt und wusste keinen besseren Weg damit umzugehen als wütend zu werden.

„Harry -" setzte Sirius an, doch der junge Gryffindor hatte keine Lust mit ihnen darüber zu reden, noch Ausreden oder fadenscheinige Erklärungen zu hören. Das letzte was er nun gebrauchen konnte waren Versuche alles klein zu reden. Unverständnis würde ihn am Ende noch zum Platzen bringen und würde ihn die Wunde nicht so lähmen, er wäre hinaus geschritten und appariert.

Stattdessen erhob er sich und ging wieder zurück ins Zimmer, hoffend, dass Sirius und Ron ihn gehen und in Ruhe lassen würden. Ron schien mit sich zu ringen seinem besten Freund doch noch nachzugehen, doch Sirius hatte ihn davon abgehalten.

Im Wissen sich alleine in seinem Zimmer zu befinden, stemmte Harry seine rechte Hand zu einer Faust und schlug diese zornig gegen die Wand. Er empfand kein Schmerz, weder durch den harten Aufprall, noch an seiner Wunde auf der Brust. Was er empfand war...

Harry sank auf den Boden, lehnte sich an die Wand zurück und zog seine Knie zu sich. Was er empfand... war unerklärbar unendliche Verzweiflung, weil sie ihn im Stich ließ. Er dachte, er wäre ihr wichtiger gewesen... Dies fühle sich an wie Verrat.

Es war dasselbe was er fühlte nachdem Sirius damals durch den Schleier fiel und er ihn verlor. Natürlich hatte er nicht freiwillig verloren, aber für Harry fühlte es sich lange Zeit unfair an. Unfair ihm gegenüber, dass sein Pate es zuließ sich aus seinem Leben zu schleichen. Nie hätte er gedacht sich jemals wieder in diesem verdammten miesen Loch vorzufinden.

Nach wie vor verletzt aber auf dem Weg der Besserung kehrte Harry mit seinen Freunden am Tag darauf wieder zurück nach Hogwarts, zumal sich im Versteck niemand anderes mehr aus dem Orden aufhielt, mit dem Harry hätte reden können. June und Kingsley waren weg noch bevor Harry wieder zu sich gekommen war, Remus und Tonks waren mit dem Baby noch am selben Tag zurück nach Hogwarts gekehrt und aus Sirius und Moody bekam man ohnehin nichts heraus.

Während es draußen nach wie vor nicht aufhörte zu regnen und seine Freunde sich in der Bibliothek beim lernen befanden, schritt Harry auf das Büro der Schulleiterin zu. Durch die Karte wusste er, dass sie hier war und sie war die Einzige, mit der er nun sprechen wollte.

„Jilli ist wie erwartend unauffindbar," erklärte sie ihm bestürzt. Beide standen am Fenster ihres Büro's und warfen immer wieder mal einen Blick zum verregneten Wetter hinaus. Die Sonne hatte sich seit Tagen nicht mehr blicken lassen. „Jedes Mitglied im Orden hält die Augen nach ihr auf aber... ich bezweifle leider sehr stark, dass sie tatsächlich jemand finden wird. Brian erzählte uns, bei was sie euch belauscht haben musste. Insofern ist es für mich nachvollziehbar, was sie so aufgewühlt hat."

„Warum ist sie einfach weggerannt?" fragte Harry verständnislos, denn es wollte einfach nicht in sein Kopf, wie sie ihm das nur antun konnte. Er hätte mit keinem seiner Freunde darüber reden können, aber mit irgendeinem musste er einfach über seinen Unmut sprechen und Anna war die Person, bei der er es am ehesten für möglich hielt. Sie stand ihm nicht so nah wie seine Freunde oder Sirius, und doch nah genug, damit er das aussprach, was er unbedingt gesagt haben wollte. Auch wenn ihr Verständnis für die Situation ihn aufregte, es war für ihn in Ordnung sich bei ihr unangemessen und kindisch zu verhalten. Bei Ginny oder Hermine musste er sich zurückhalten, wenn sie seine Schwester in Schutz nahmen aber bei Anna fühlte er diese Verpflichtung nicht.

„Jilli ist ein sehr emotionaler Mensch," fuhr sie mitfühlend fort und brachte wie erwartend für die Handlung seiner Schwester sehr viel Verständnis auf.

„Sie lebt in ihren Gefühlen und gibt dies auch an ihre Umgebung weiter. Dessen ist sie sich bewusst, also versucht sie natürlich Stärke und Liebe zu zeigen. Seit dem Tod eurer Eltern, bist du ihr das Wichtigste auf der Welt. Du warst ihr schon wichtig als eure Eltern sie aufnahmen, aber nach deren Tod und nachdem Sirius und Ich aus ihrem Leben verschwanden, klammerte sie sich noch fester an dich. Sie machte es sich zur Aufgabe dich zu schützen und dafür zu sorgen, dass es dir gut geht. Alles was sie seit dem Tod eurer Eltern tat, tat sie in der Absicht, um zu garantieren, dass du am Leben bleibst.

Es ist nur leider auch Tatsache, dass sie... Sie sieht nicht, wie wichtig sie anderen ist. In dem Punkt kommt sie wirklich sehr nach eurem Vater."

Harry's Gesicht musste mal wieder alles ausgesagt haben, was er fühlte, denn White schmunzelte sanft. Es war ihr also nicht entgangen wie konfus das alles für ihn war.

„Ich denke, sie ist weggerannt, weil sie sich davor fürchtet von Voldemort benutzt zu werden, um dich, den Menschen, der ihr am meisten bedeutet, zu töten und sie glaubt, dass du dasselbe denkst. Dass sie nun durch Brian's neuen Status gefährlich für dich geworden ist.

Ein dunkler Ponester ist eine große Bedrohung, nicht nur für dich, sondern für jeden von uns. Jilli war lange Mitglied des Orden des Phönix und ein dunkler Ponester empfindet denselben Hass gegenüber denen, denen er vorher Liebe entgegen brachte. Jilli kennt durch ihre Fähigkeiten das Ausmaß, was eine solche Verwandlung für uns alle für Auswirkungen haben kann.

Wenn du deine Schwester ansiehst, so siehst du nur das Gute, das sanftmütige und warme in ihr. Das weiße und helle. Die glitzernde einmalige Aura und es ist nur sehr schwer vorstellbar, wie sie jemals etwas schlechtes im Schilde führen könnte. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, dass Jilli wirklich dazu fähig sein könnte dir oder einem anderen weh zu tun.

Die Wahrheit ist, Jilli, als dunkler Ponester, wäre sogar dazu fähig jeden einzelnen von euch auf qualvolle Art und Weise zu töten. Ähnlich wie du in der 6. Klasse als du Draco Malfoy mit einem Fluch fast getötet hättest, weil du dich verteidigen wolltest. Du las den Fluch und hast ihn benutzt ohne das Ausmaß zu kennen.

Jilli besitzt Kräfte, die sie nie benutzt hat, weil sie sich gar nicht bewusst ist, dass sie diese besitzt. Sie weiß nur, dass solche existieren und auch, dass als dunkler Ponester sie diese einsetzen würde. Der Unterschied ist, du bereutest deine Tat direkt nach der Ausführung. Du wolltest Draco Malfoy nicht töten. Ein dunkler Ponester bereut nicht. Für Jilli wäre es wie ein inniges Verlangen und unkontrollierbarer Drang.

Es gibt keinen vollkommenen Schutz gegen eine solche Verwandlung. Jeder Ponester, ob nun menschlich oder nicht, kann sich dieser Gefahr entgegen sehen und dem verfallen.

Ich habe ihr zwar beigebracht die dunkle Magie in weiße umzuwandeln und bin auch der Meinung, dass sie dies außergewöhnlich erfolgreich umsetzen konnte, doch leider scheint Jilli da anderer Meinung zu sein. Keiner kann vollständig ausschließen, dass sie niemals zu diesem Wesen wird und in diesem Zustand gar Voldemort hilft. Sie wüsste immer noch jedes Geheimnis, dass sie als Mitglied des Orden kannte, doch ihr Charakter wäre nicht mehr der, den wir liebten. Sie wäre verrückter und grausamer als Bellatrix Lestrange, stärker und kälter als Allan White, listiger und unberechenbarer als Azur – als viele anderer seiner Todesser.

Jilli ist sich dessen bewusst, und um das zu verhindern, nimmt sie in Kauf alles und jeden zu verlassen, den sie liebt, und für immer alleine und einsam zu bleiben."

So verletzt und angefressen er bis eben auch war, ihre Worte hatten die Wut vertrieben. Stattdessen befand sich alles in ihm im purem Chaos und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er überhaupt noch fühlen sollte. Leere hatte sämtliche anderen unverständlichen Gefühle ersetzt.

„Ich will nicht, dass sie das tut," sagte er und bemerkte im selben Moment wie bockig und unreif er sich anhörte. Wie ein Kind, dass etwas forderte, weil es nicht bekam was es unbedingt wollte und doch war es das, was er fühlte.

„Genauso wenig wie ich," sagte Professor White sanft. „Aber ich fürchte, ich habe nicht gerade einen guten Job darin getan ihr zu zeigen wie wichtig sie mir ist."

„Ich auch nicht," erwiderte Harry schuldbewusst und blickte zu Boden. „Vor einiger Zeit als Allan White herausfand, dass sie ein Ponester ist, da befürchtete sie, du würdest von ihr verlangen sich zu verstecken und ich sagte, dass sie das tun soll. Dass es das Beste wäre, weil sie dann in Sicherheit war. Ich bin Schuld, dass sie das nun auch tatsächlich tat und untergetaucht ist..."

Anna hatte ihn einen Moment lang fürsorglich angesehen. Schuldgefühle zu haben war wirklich etwas unschönes. Es war ihm anzusehen, wie sehr es ihn erdrückte. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab, legte ihn an ihre Stirn und zog einen silbernen Faden heraus. In einer Phiole reichte sie ihm den Faden rüber, doch Harry hatte es nicht in die Hand genommen. Stattdessen blickten sie einander an.

„Jilli hat tiefe Angst davor zu einem _dunklen Ponester_ zu werden und diese Erinnerung wird dir zeigen, wie tief und berechtigt ihre Furcht ist. Vielleicht verstehst du dann, warum sie weglaufen musste und warum du absolut _keine_ Schuld daran trägst. Deine Reaktion war die eines Bruders. Jilli weiß, wie wichtig sie dir ist. Dass du damit einverstanden warst, dass sie untertaucht, macht es ihr nun vielleicht etwas leichter dort zu bleiben wo sie ist, aber ich kenne sie gut genug um sagen zu können, dass es ihr mindestens genauso schwer fällt von dir getrennt zu sein wie dir."

„Ihre Angst zu einem dunklen Ponester zu werden ist berechtigt?" fragte er irritiert und nahm endlich die Phiole aus ihrer Hand. „Was soll das heißen?"

Anna atmete ruhig durch und hielt seinem betrübtem Blick stand.

„Meiner Meinung nach hat Jilli eine außergewöhnliche Begabung dafür die Magie umzuwandeln und ich würde es ihr zutrauen niemals zu diesem Wesen zu werden. Sie ist stark, stärker als sie glaubt. Sie sieht es nur nicht. Stattdessen trägt sie weiterhin diese Furcht mit sich, dass es nicht genug ist, was sie tut. Was sie bisher noch in Sicherheit wog war Brian's Zustand. Solange er kein Black Heart war, befand sie sich noch in einer Grauzone. Das letzte Black Heart aber besitzt eine unmenge an dunkler Magie.

Das gefährliche hierbei ist, dieser Magieentzug könnte jederzeit unabsichtlich passieren. Ein dunkler Ponester, der sich die Magie Voldemort's und die des letzten Black Hearts einverleibt ist... noch furchteinflößender.

Dies ist alles sehr komplex und ich kann mir denken, dass du es noch nicht verstehst. Das braucht alles Zeit. Die Hauptaussage jedoch ist, dass Jilli als menschlicher Ponester ein Unikat in unserer jetzigen Zeit ist, genauso wie Brian, der als letztes Black Heart nun dafür gesorgt hat, dass es nach ihm nie wieder Black Hearts geben wird.

Das Jilli und Brian einander gern haben liegt würde ich sagen auf der Hand. Wäre Jilli die letzten Jahre über trainiert worden, hätte sie nun vielleicht eine ausreichende Kontrolle über ihre Fähigkeiten und ein unabsichtlicher Magieentzug wäre kein Thema.

In ihrem jetzigen Zustand jedoch... Was sie 15 Jahre lang nicht erlernen konnte, passiert nicht über Nacht. Leider.

Mit etwas Zeit, wird sie sich vielleicht fangen und dann auch zurückkommen und unsere Hilfe wieder annehmen. Vielleicht auch nicht, aber was immer auch passieren wird – und ich weiß, das ist schwer – Du darfst nicht stehen bleiben und schon gar nicht die Zeit damit verschwenden nach ihr zu suchen."

„Wieso nicht?" fragte er finster, denn nachdem er dies von ihr hörte, verspürte er noch mehr den Drang seine Schwester zurückzuholen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie irgendwo alleine und verängstigt war.

„Du wirst sie nicht finden," antwortete die Schulleiterin simple. „Wenn Jilli nicht gefunden werden will, wird sie niemand finden und du kannst es dir nicht erlauben deine Zeit damit zu verschwenden, wenn du Wichtigeres zu tun hast."

„Wichtiger als meine Schwester?!" entgegnete er verärgert. „Es gibt nichts wichtigeres als sie für mich."

„Ist dir Ginny, Sirius, deine Freunde und deren Familie denn unwichtig?"

Harry verstummte. Er fühlte sich immer verwirrter und unentschlossener. Für eine Sekunde war er so Feuer und Flamme gewesen, dass er alle anderen vergessen hatte, die ihm wichtig waren.

„Machst du dir überhaupt keine Sorgen um Jilli?" fragte er schließlich deprimiert. Professor White lächelte traurig.

„Ich mache mir genauso große Sorgen um sie wie du, Harry. Aber das darf dich nicht davon abhalten zu handeln, so wie es mich nicht daran hindern wird, das zu tun, was ich tun muss.

So emotional sie auch sein mag, Jilli ist nicht dumm. Lilli hat euch auch ihre Vernunft und Klugheit mitgegeben. Vertrau darauf, dass sie sich nicht selber umbringen wird und sich genauso wenig alleine Voldemort stellen würde. Sie versteckt sich und taucht hoffentlich wieder auf, wenn sie sich gefasst hat. Und mit Sicherheit taucht sie wieder auf, wenn Voldemort erst mal von der Bildfläche verschwindet."

Er nickte schließlich. Das machte irgendwie auch Sinn. Wenn Voldemort nicht mehr war, hatte Jilli auch kein Grund mehr sich zu verstecken.

„Bis dahin erwarte ich von dir, dass du dein Training fort führst, deinen Abschluss hier ernst nimmst und durchziehst, und dich weiterhin auf dein Ziel konzentrierst. Nämlich Voldemort's Horkruxe zerstören, um ihn in einer letzten Konfrontation Einhalt gebieten zu können."

Harry hatte ihre Worte zwar gehört, doch es fiel ihm schwer das einfach so hinzunehmen.

„Und was wirst du tun?" fragte er indes. Beide sahen einander tief und mit festem Blick an.

„Wegen Brian und der Tatsache, dass er das Letzte Black Heart bereits ist, mein ich. Er befürchtet -"

„Ich habe nicht vor etwas _dummes_ zu tun," fiel sie ihm ohne Umschweife ins Wort. „Ich gebe zu, einen Moment lang habe ich es durchaus in Erwägung gezogen. Es war ein ungewöhnlich ergreifender Moment als Brian mir die Wahrheit mitteilte und ich spürte, was er mir gegenüber empfand."

Anna lächelte traurig, aber Harry verwirrten ihre Worte mehr als dass er sie verstand.

„Lilli meinte einmal, vor langer Zeit, dass ich nicht verstehen würde, wie es jemanden verändern kann, Mutter zu sein, wenn ich es nicht selber bin. Ich habe es nie verstanden... bis _jetzt_."

Nicht, dass er jetzt unbedingt viel mehr nachvollziehen konnte, doch Anna sah lediglich sehr liebevoll zurück.

„Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich... um Brian's Willen... mein Leben schätzen muss. So wie du deins um das deiner verstorbenen Eltern, Jilli's und allen anderen, denen du so viel bedeutest, schätzen musst. Lass dich nicht von deinem Zorn gegenüber Voldemort leiten, sondern von der Zuneigung, die dir diejenigen entgegen bringen, die du liebst."

Er hätte gerne verstehend genickt, aber stattdessen blieb er irritiert wie eh und je stehen. Er hatte absolut nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, was sie ihm damit sagen wollte oder was sie damit überhaupt bezwecken wollte.

* * *

Harry kehrte nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und tauchte auch nicht im Unterricht auf. Stattdessen saß er auf den Ländereien am See und blickte nachdenklich in die Leere hinein. Wusste Anna überhaupt, was sie da von ihm verlangte? Glaubte sie tatsächlich, dass er dazu einfach so in der Lage war? Seine Schwester vergessen und so tun als ob es sie nie gegeben hätte? Sich nicht Gedanken darüber machen, was aus ihr wird? Wenigstens konnte er Brian beruhigen und ihm mitteilen, dass seine Sorgen Anna könnte etwas dummes tun grundlos war. Der Freund war nach Jilli's Verschwinden ebenfalls aufgebrochen und Harry hatte ihm von seinem Gespräch mit Anna auch nur per Eule mitteilen können.

Er zog die Knie an sich und blickte angestrengt in die Ferne. Er dachte an Jilli, hoffte, dass sie es spüren würde und sich meldete – Es kam nichts. Kein Klopfen, kein Tagtraum, kein Gefühl. Rein gar nichts. Sagte sie nicht, dass wenn er ganz fest an sie dachte, sie es spüren würde und sich bei ihm meldete? Sie musste spüren, dass er sie sprechen wollte.

Gegen Abend, die Sonne war bereits am Untergehen, da setzte sich Ginny zu ihm auf die Ländereien dazu und hatte ihm vorsichtig am Arm gestrichen.

„Sie ist bestimmt okay," versuchte sie ihn leise aufzumuntern. Harry wusste, dass sie es nur gut meinte, aber es half nicht. Er fühlte sich nach wie vor miserabel, wie ein Haufen Mist, dass weggeworfen wurde und zu nichts zu gebrauchen war. Er schaffte es nicht gegen Allan White anzukommen, schaffte es nicht Voldemort aufzuhalten, schaffte nicht diese verdammte Kontrolle über Gryffindor's Magie zu gewinnen... schaffte es nicht mal seine Schwester zu halten.

„Wieso tut sie so was?"

Er konnte einfach kein Verständnis dafür aufbringen, zu enttäuscht fühlte er sich über ihren plötzlichen Weggang. Schuld hatte sich in Verzweiflung umgewandelt. Er hatte keine Zeit sich darauf vorzubereiten, sie hätte sich wenigstens von ihm verabschieden können, selbst nachdem er ihr damals mitgeteilt hatte, dass es für ihn in Ordnung war, wenn sie untertauchte. Sie hätte sich wenigstens verabschieden sollen.

„Ich hab mit Charlie gesprochen," sagte Ginny leise. Obgleich er sich ihr nicht zuwandte, so hörte er doch ihre Worte. „Anna hat ihnen gesagt, dass Jilli verschwunden ist. Nicht, dass sie weggelaufen ist, sondern... nur, dass sie weg ist. Sie alle halten die Augen nach ihr auf. Er und Kila machen sich ziemlich große Sorgen. Die beiden sind gerade hier wegen dem Schutz der Schule, weißt du."

Harry nickte, gesprochen hatte er nicht. Nur nebensächlich fiel ihm auf, dass es Kila wieder besser ging, sonst würde sie kaum Wache in der Schule schieben. Jeder von ihnen machte sich Sorgen um seine Schwester, aber das war ihr offenbar nicht wichtig genug, um zu bleiben... _Er_ war ihr nicht wichtig genug, um zu bleiben. Gut, er hatte gesagt, es wäre in Ordnung, wenn sie untertauchte, aber... nicht _so_.

„Ich muss los. Verwandlung. McGonagall wird mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn ich heute fehle. Aber wenn du willst, dann bleibe ich?"

„Schon gut," sagte er ehrlich und verzog ein kleines Lächeln. „Geh ruhig."

„Sicher, dass du nicht doch mitkommen willst?" fragte Ginny zögerlich. Harry aber war sich sicher und so verschwand sie ohne ihn zurück ins Schloss. Er hätte keinen Gedanken an Unterricht verschwenden können... Stattdessen sank er mit dem Kinn auf seine Knie und starrte erneut in die Leere hinein. Er vermisste seine Schwester... Sie war ihm sofort mehr Familie als er ihr je gesagt hatte, weil er es auch selber erst jetzt verstand. Mit ihr vermisste er seine Eltern weniger, war weniger wütend auf Voldemort sein Leben in Trümmern zu legen. Harry war sogar weniger zornig mit Draco Malfoy gewesen... Mit Jilli war alles okay geworden, Dumbledore's Tod, Snape's und Pettigrew's Verrat, all die Jahre bei den Dursleys war ihm auf einmal egal gewesen. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr fehl am Platz. Er fühlte sich gut, gar bereit und im Stande sich gegen Voldemort zu stellen.

Nun war sie einfach weg und alles, was okay war, was egal geworden war, nahm wieder an Gewichtung zu. Nichts war mehr okay... und er nicht mehr stark.

Er dachte an sie... fest... tief... Sie musste es doch spüren, dass er nach ihr rief? Alles was er wollte war mit ihr reden, wissen, dass sie nicht für immer einfach weggelaufen war. Sanft legte sich eine Hand auf seine rechte Schulter ab.

„Jilli!" stieß Harry erleichtert aus und hatte sich halb aufgerichtet und umgedreht. Er sah die blonde, junge Mitschülerin an und gleichzeitig sank ihm das Herz in die Knie. Es war nicht Jilli. Es war Lyssa. Sie lächelte scheu und blickte ihn verständnisvoll an. „Du bist es..." setzte er weniger enthusiastisch, gar enttäuscht hinzu und setzte sich wieder zurück in seine Ausgangsposition. Lyssa tat es ihm gleich und ließ sich neben ihm auf die Wiese nieder. Die Sonne hatte sich immer noch nicht blicken lassen, stattdessen blieb der Himmel über ihnen dämmrig und wolkig.

„Tut mir leid wegen deiner Schwester. Ich mochte Jilli. Sie war echt richtig nett. Meine Mum hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist."

„So..." sagte Harry desinteressiert und starrte erneut in die Ferne. Für eine winzige Sekunde hatte er wirklich geglaubt, sie wäre wieder da. Er wäre ihr keine weitere Sekunde mehr böse gewesen, er hätte sie stattdessen sofort umarmt und gebeten so was nie wieder zu tun.

„Weißt du," begann Lyssa sehr zögerlich und musterte ihn unsicher mit banger Miene hin und wieder. „Das ist vielleicht nicht das, was du hören möchtest, aber was Jilli getan hat, das war... gut."

„Gut?" wiederholte er verständnislos und wandte sich ihr verärgert zu. Das war das letzte Wort, mit dem er ihr Handeln angemessen beschrieben hätte. Lyssa lächelte zaghaft und rutschte vorsorglich einige Zentimeter beiseite in Sicherheit.

„Ich kann es wirklich nicht erklären," gestand sie leise und wirkte fast sogar verängstigt. „Aber ich glaube, es war gut, dass sie sich zurückzog. Es fühlt sich jedenfalls irgendwie richtig an... Vielleicht heitert es dich auf, dass ich nicht glaube, dass sie für immer weg ist?"

So angefressen er von ihr bisher auch war, dieser eine Satz hatte all das etwas abgemildert. Hoffnung war wirklich etwas komisches. Egal, wie klein es war, es konnte jede noch so großen Unmut abmildern.

„Sie ist ein höheres Wesen und allgemein dafür bekannt sehr umsichtig zu handeln."

„Woher -" setzte er erschrocken an, aber Lyssa lächelte immer noch leicht verängstigt.

„Ich bin eine _Dhschoara_ , geboren zweier _Dhschoaras_ , wobei einer davon ebenfalls zweier _Dhschoaras_ geboren wurde. Das macht meine Fähigkeiten ziemlich... uhm... sagen wir sehr viel intensiver als die anderer meiner Art. Das ist erschreckend, weil ich nicht weiß, ob ich das überhaupt richtig deute oder fühle oder interpretiere. Meine Eltern können mir da auch nicht wirklich helfen, aber... bisher habe ich noch alles richtig deuten können. Das war manchmal schon sehr erschreckend.

Ich glaube aber daran, dass Jilli zurück kommen wird. Es gibt da eine Verbindung zwischen euch beiden und diese ist wirklich sehr stark und wunderschön hell. Ich kann es _sehen_. Diese Verbindung. Ich denke nicht, dass Entfernung es bis ins Nichts abschwächen kann."

Harry brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu regen. Irgendwie fand er sich hin und hergerissen zwischen glauben wollen und nicht verstehen können.

„Wie funktioniert das genau?" fragte er sie stattdessen. „Deine Fähigkeit mein ich."

„Das kann ich nicht genau erklären," antwortete sie leise. „Wenn ich jemanden in die Augen sehe, dann spüre ich immer etwas. Mich überkommt ein Gefühl. Mal ist es warm und schön, mal kalt und unschön. Mal seltsam und fremd."

„Und so was fühlst du immer, wenn du jemanden in die Augen siehst?"

„Hm... Eigentlich nur, wenn ich das selbst will. Wäre glaub ich extrem unangenehm, wenn ich ständig etwas fühle sobald ich mit jemandem Blickkontakt habe."

„Auch wieder wahr," stimmte Harry ihr ein wenig amüsiert zu. Lyssa lachte herzhaft und Harry kam nicht umhin mitzulachen. Die _Dhschoara_ hatte ein sehr niedliches, freundliches Lachen, dass einen anstecken konnte und er mochte es. Bei allem, was in der letzten Zeit passierte, war dies das erste Mal, dass er weniger besorgt war. Es erinnerte ihn an Ginny, als es auch ihr noch gut ging... Gut, es lag mit Sicherheit auch daran, dass er ihr Wort mehr Gewichtung gab, wenn sie sagte, dass er Jilli wiedersehen würde und das war schließlich etwas, was er eintreffen sehen wollte.

„Hast du dich gut eingelebt?" fragte er weiter. Weiterhin mürrisch sein und andere ignorieren erschien ihm nicht mehr passend für seine Stimmung zu sein. Anna hatte recht. Nichts tun war sinnlos.

„Sehr!" antwortete Lyssa heiter. „Hermine und Ginny sind echt nett. Ich bin gern mit ihnen zusammen. Hab auch Luna und Neville kennengelernt und die beiden sind richtig lustig und interessant. Lavender Brown genauso. Professor Firenze ist interessant. Ich mag Wahrsagen. Und Professor Hagrid ist ein toller Lehrer. Richtig lieb. Ich lerne gern von ihm."

Er musste zugeben, dass er es sich nur schwer vorstellen konnte und es auch gewöhnungsbedürftig war ein Professor vor Hagrid's Namen zu hören, andererseits freute er sich für den Freund. Hagrid mochte gerne lehren und Lyssa schien eine gute Schülerin für ihn zu sein. Nach einer Weile in der sie nur über Unwichtigkeiten sprachen, hatte sich Lyssa schließlich entschuldigt. Sie wollte noch ihre Hausaufgaben für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe fertig machen. Harry hingegen hatte sich nicht wieder ins Schloss begeben. Stattdessen starrte er erneut in die Ferne und dachte wieder an Jilli. Enttäuscht stellte er fest, dass sie sich selbst jetzt nicht meldete. Sie ignorierte ihn also tatsächlich...

'Jilli... Sis, ich brauch dich... Ich schaff das nicht ohne dich... '

Er hatte damals selber vorgeschlagen, dass sie sich verstecken sollte, doch meinte das doch nur, wenn sie auch weiterhin in Kontakt blieben. Er wollte doch nur wissen, dass sie in Sicherheit war und sie sich wiedersehen würden. Dass sie noch da war und er nicht wieder vollkommen alleine da stand. Das hier war anders. Das Unwissen lähmte ihn. Frustriert starrte er weiter in die Ferne und hoffte, dass Lyssa recht behielt und Jilli irgendwann wieder in sein Leben zurückkehrte.

* * *

Harry hatte die Woche über keines seiner Klassen besucht und war auch nicht mehr bei Anna im Büro erschienen, um sein Training wieder zu starten. Er sah sie zwar ab und zu in ihrem Büro auf der Karte, warf aber auch nur ein Blick darauf, weil er hoffte Jilli darauf zu sehen. Da seine Freunde sich auf die Prüfungen vorbereiteten, waren sie entsprechend ziemlich abgelenkt und beschäftigt und er hatte zum Großteil seine Ruhe.

Auf dem Friedhof zu seinen Eltern zu fliegen gehörte durchaus zu den Dingen, die er tun wollte, aber der Gedanke ihnen zu gestehen dass seine Schwester weg war hielt ihn davon ab. Er wollte nicht darüber reden, selbst nicht mit seinen Eltern, er wollte wissen, dass sie okay war und dass sie wirklich wieder zu ihm zurückkam, wenn keine Gefahr mehr bestand.

Harry runzelte die Stirn... Byen! Er hatte sie fast vergessen! Sie war eine Lhayphsa, ob Jilli sich bei ihnen aufhielt? Er musste sie nur rufen und sie würde kommen? Hatte sie das nicht zu ihm gesagt?

„Byen?!" fragte er in die Leere. Er stand mitten im verbotenen Wald, an dem Punkt, wo sie sich schon mal begegnet waren. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob Kaylar ihm noch immer folgte, aber um seinen Schutz machte er sich mittlerweile ohnehin am wenigsten Gedanken. Er wartete und sah sich zu allen Seiten um. Damals war sie bereits hier gewesen als er mit Jilli hier auftauchte, er hatte leider auch nie gefragt, wie so eine Kontaktaufnahme überhaupt vor sich ging.

„Hallo, Harry."

Er drehte sich mit einem Ruck um und erkannte tatsächlich Byen vor sich. Sie war noch genauso hübsch und stark wie damals und hatte sich so gar nicht verändert.

„Ich war erfreut von dir zu hören," fuhr sie freundlich fort und trat auch sehr elegant an ihn heran. Ihr Ausdruck änderte sich nur ein Augenblick später als sie einen weiteren Blick in sein Gesicht warf.

„Normalerweise nehme ich mir Zeit, bis ich auftauche, aber ich spüre, du hast etwas sehr wichtiges auf dem Herzen, was nicht warten kann. Ist etwas mit Jilli passiert?"

Prompt ließ er den Kopf hängen. Das bedeutete also, dass sie nicht bei den Lhayphsas war, wenn Byen nichts von dem Vorfall wusste. Er hatte das Gefühl jemand hätte ihm gerade mit der Faust kräftig gegen den Magen gestoßen.

„Sie ist weggelaufen," sagte er niedergeschlagen. Byen sah ihn verständnisvoll an und es bildete sich erneut ein sehr fürsorgliches Lächeln in dem sanftmütigen Gesicht.

„Und du hattest die Hoffnung, sie wäre bei uns," sagte sie nachvollziehbar. „Unser Ort ist leider kein vorübergehendes Schutzhaus. Wer einmal in unsere Welt eintritt, der bleibt darin für immer."

Harry nickte schwermütig.

„Das sollte dich eigentlich aufmuntern," fügte Byen sanft hinzu, doch auf einmal sah er sie verwirrt an.

„Wieso das?"

„Das heißt, Jilli, wo immer sie auch ist, hat nicht vor für immer wegzugehen. Wenn sie das wirklich vorgehabt hätte, wüsste sie, dass die Lhayphsas ihr die beste Möglichkeit geben das zu tun."

Sie hatte recht, sonst hätte sich seine Schwester den Lhayphsas angeschlossen! So enttäuscht er gerade auch war, wieder kehrte ein wenig Hoffnung in ihm ein.

„Ich hatte es Jilli vor langer Zeit einmal vorgeschlagen und sie lehnte ab. Ich respektierte ihre Entscheidung, zumal es auf der Hand lag, warum sie die Zaubererwelt nicht verlassen wollte. Dieser Grund hat sich bis heute nicht geändert. Ich bin mir sicher, sie würde dich niemals für immer alleine lassen. Wenn sie fortgehen musste, so hatte sie ihre Gründe."

„Könntest du sie denn finden?" fragte Harry sofort.

„Hm..." machte Byen nachdenklich und prompt erhöhte sich die Hoffnung in ihm erneut. Es war noch kein nein. „Jilli ist ein sehr umsichtiges Wesen. Meine Verbindung zu ihr erlaubt es ihr, sich bei mir zu melden, nicht umgekehrt. Es gab nie einen Grund, warum ein Mitglied der Lhayphsas Gemeinde Kontakt zu der Zaubererschaft aufnehmen sollte."

Er senkte deprimiert den Kopf. Das war genau das, was er nicht hören wollte. Byen bemerkte sofort wie er sich fühlte und zögerte nicht ihn dennoch etwas aufzumuntern.

„Jilli kommt in ihren Eigenschaften sehr nach eurem Vater und James war nie jemand, der auf die Rufe derjenigen, die ihm nahe standen, nicht reagierte. Sie haben ein großes Herz, aber eine sehr schlechte Fähigkeit sich selbst einzuschätzen. Ich denke nicht, dass sie sich im Klaren darüber ist, wie sehr sie dich damit verletzt. Du solltest es ihr nicht zu sehr übel nehmen."

„Sie meinte, wenn ich nach ihr rufe, hört sie es. Sie spürte in der Vergangenheit immer, wenn ich sie brauchte und da habe ich wesentlich weniger nach ihr gerufen."

„Weil sie es selbst wollte," erklärte Byen. „Ihre Fähigkeiten als Ponester sind vielseitig und als menschlicher Ponester noch viel mächtiger. Jilli's Wille spielt eine sehr große Rolle in ihrer Stärke und sie sieht dies nicht. Wenn sie entschlossen genug ist, so kann sie deine Rufe nach ihr unabsichtlich aussperren und würde es nicht mal ansatzweise hören."

Harry verzog eine finstere Miene. Also ignorierte sie ihn unabsichtlich. Als ob das alles wirklich besser machte... Byen sah ihn erneut sehr mitfühlend an.

„Ich habe nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran, wenn sie es spüren würde, wie sehr du leidest, würde sie ohne zu zögern zurückkehren. Jilli, so wie James und offensichtlich auch du, ahnt nicht, zu was ihr wirklich fähig seid."

Er sah sie verwirrt an, denn nun sprach sie genauso Unzusammenhängendes wie Anna es so oft tat.

„Harry," sagte Byen und drückte ihm liebevoll die Schulter. „Du und Jilli, ihr habt eine ganz besondere Verbindung zueinander. So wie deine Eltern bereit waren für dich zu sterben, genauso ist deine Schwester bereit euch alle zu verlassen – gleich dessen, was sie alles aufgibt."

„Aufgibt?"

„Sie ist ein menschlicher Ponester und du hast sie in deinem Leben akzeptiert. Du hast sie als Schwester angenommen. Glaub mir, wenn ich dir garantiere, dass es ihr bestimmt nicht leicht gefallen ist, das aufzugeben. Ich weiß, wie groß ihre Angst war, dass du es nicht tun würdest. Das sie euch, vor allem aber dich, loslässt und sich stattdessen versteckt, zeigt gar die Stärke, die sie von eurem Vater hat.

Es ist schwer zu kämpfen, aber es ist noch schwerer etwas aufzugeben, was du liebst. Und das sieht absolut jeder, wie nahe ihr euch steht."

Er dachte, wenn er mit Byen sprach, würde es ihm helfen, ihn irgendwie weiterbringen. Stattdessen stand er noch immer am selben Punkt, nur fühlte er sich nun genauso schlecht und wütend zugleich.

Sie wünschte ihm, dass Jilli und er sich wiederfinden würden, und rief ihm zur Vorsicht auf. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander, nachdem sie ihm erneut anbot die Hilfe der Lhayphsas jederzeit in Anspruch nehmen zu können, auch wenn es mit der Suche nach Jilli zusammenhing, und Harry ging schließlich zurück in die Schule.

* * *

Anna stand in ihrem Büro und blickte gedankenversunken zum Fenster hinaus auf die Ländereien. Sie hatte jeglichen Sinn für Zeit verloren als sich jemand hinter ihr räusperte. Die Schulleiterin atmete frustriert tief durch, dann wandte sie sich dem Neuankömmling zu. Es war Yorick. Die beiden Hexen blickten einander ausdruckslos an, dann aber löste sich Anna als erstes und schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Jilli ist weg," begann sie bedrückt und Yorick nickte als Zeichen, dass sie zuhörte. „Sie ist... weggelaufen," fügte die Schulleiterin verletzt hinzu und lehnte sich förmlich erschöpft an der Wand an. „Ich erinnere mich noch daran, wie ich sie als kleines Mädchen gehalten habe. Sie war 3 Jahre alt und... so einzigartig. Ich erinnere mich noch genau daran, wie sie auf meinem Schoss einschlief und ich die Augen nicht von ihr lassen konnte. Sie und Harry schliefen... so friedlich und ruhig.

Ich weiß noch genau, dass ich mich wunderte, denn... wir alle hatten Angst, draußen war Krieg und diese beiden Kinder... _schliefen_. Sie vertrauten uns. James und Lilli erzählten, dass sie bei den anderen nicht schliefen. Nur wenn Sirius oder Ich auf sie aufpassten. Sie hatten so unendliches Vertrauen in uns beiden, dass es mich erschrak.

Ich hab die beiden angesehen und dachte mir... Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihnen etwas passiert. Ich würde mein Leben geben, wenn sie nur glücklich bleiben... Ich habe keine eigenen Kinder und werde wohl auch nie eigene Kinder bekommen. Aber Jilli und Harry liebe ich wie eigene Kinder. Ich werde immer für sie da sein.

Und heute... ist Jilli weggelaufen. Statt zu mir zu kommen, ist sie weggelaufen. Das Mädchen ist für mich wie eine eigene Tochter und statt mit ihrer Verzweiflung einen Rat bei mir zu suchen... ist sie weggelaufen.

Ich dachte, ich täte das Richtige, aber es ist nicht das Richtige. Alles was ich tat hat dazu geführt, dass sie mir nicht mehr vertraute und aus Angst verschwand. Ich wollte nie, dass sie glaubt, ich würde ihr nicht mehr bei allem helfen."

„Du gibst dir selbst die Schuld?" fragte Yorick vorsichtig und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle neben ihrem Schreibtisch hinab. Sie nickte sanft.

„Wenn Jilli, Brian und Harry sterben, dann ist es meine Schuld... Das Vertrauen, dass Dumbledore in mich hatte... Kann es wirklich sein, dass alles am Ende doch zerbricht?"

Anna schloss die Augen und war fest entschlossen wieder jeden und alles auszublenden. Das Gefühl loszulassen war um so vieles größer geworden. Das Geräusch des Regens, das unbarmherzig auf die Scheiben knallte, hatte sie dazu veranlasst wieder ihre Augen zu öffnen. Betrübt blickte sie hinaus in die Ferne.

„Es regnet sehr viel..." fuhr sie mehr an sich selbst gewandt fort, als mit der Freundin in der Nähe zu reden. „Das bedeutet... Jilli geht es nicht gut. Sie weint."

„Tut es das?" fragte Yorick sanft. Anna nickte langsam, schüttelte sich dann jedoch den Kopf frei. Dies war nicht der Zeitpunkt sich zu sehr in die eigenen Sorgen zu vertiefen.

„Was gibt's?" fragte sie wieder ruhig und gefasst an die Freundin. Yorick musterte sie einen Moment lang intensiv als ob sie sich erst entscheiden müsse, ob sie es nun aussprechen sollte und entschied sich dann offenbar es auch zu tun.

„Ich bin hier, um dir zu sagen... dass du aufhören sollst sie zu suchen. Jilli."

Die Schulleiterin musterte ihren Gegenüber sehr ausdruckslos, wenn auch sehr hart und intensiv. Es ließ sich nicht erkennen, was diese Bitte in ihr ausrichtete.

„Sie ist sicherer, wo sie jetzt wird überleben und ist es nicht das, was du wolltest?"

„Weißt du, wo sie ist?" fragte Anna misstrauisch. Yorick verneinte dies sanft.

„Aber ich kann sie _sehen_. Ihre Zukunft, Anna, ist gut. Sie ist in Sicherheit und sie wird leben. _Sein_. Ein _menschlicher Ponester_."

„Glücklich?"

Yorick schwieg auf die Frage der Hexe hin und es war genug, um zu verstehen, was es bedeutete. Anna wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu und blickte sehnsüchtig zum Regen hinaus.

„Leben ohne glücklich zu sein... ist das ein Leben? Ist das _sein_?"

„Also wirst du nicht aufhören sie zu suchen?" fragte Yorick. Anna antwortete ihr nicht. Stattdessen beließ sie es bei der Stille. Sie wollte, dass Jilli überlebte, doch der Gedanke sie für immer traurig in diesem Zustand zu lassen – konnte sie das James und Lilli wirklich antun? Hätten ihre Eltern das für ihre Tochter tatsächlich gewollt?

* * *

Die Woche verging und nichts passierte. Es goss weiterhin in Strömen, Harry tauchte auch nach wie vor nicht im Unterricht auf und Jilli hatte ebenfalls kein Lebenszeichen von sich gegeben. Was aber passierte war, dass er Brian am Samstag auf den Gängen begegnete. Er hatte gerade mit Kila und Charlie gesprochen als Harry auf die kleine Aufpassergruppe traf.

Sie schritten daraufhin in den Raum der Wünsche, um unter vier Augen zu sprechen.

„Ist wie erwartet," begann Brian mürrisch. „Keiner kann Jilli finden oder erreichen. Blockt alle Eulen, Patroni. Keine Kontaktaufnahme möglich. Weder von Sirius, Remus oder June, noch von Charlie, Kila oder mir oder Fleur oder Bill. Und Fleur ist Jilli's beste Freundin. Sie hat mir doch glatt fast den Kopf abgerissen als ich sie fragte, ob sie schon etwas von Jilli gehört hätte.

 _No, no, no, dummer Junge_!" machte er die Stimme der französischen Freundin gespielt hochnäsig nach. „ _Was 'ast du getan, Brian? Is es deine Schuld, dass sie weg is? Isch wette, du 'ast was getan!_ Ich hab den Kopf eingezogen und bin raus noch bevor sie ihn tatsächlich abreißen konnte. Egal -"

Er atmete einmal tief durch und wandte sich wieder mit normaler Miene Harry zu.

„Ich bin zurück zum Ort an dem wir die Spur zum _Alexandriten_ verloren haben. Dachte, vielleicht finde ich ihn dort irgendwo. Immerhin war auch Allan White mit seiner Gefolgschaft da. Musste also sehr vorsichtig sein. Nichts. Ich glaub nicht, dass es am Zauber lag. Vielleicht hat Voldemort den Alexandriten wieder an sich bringen können, nachdem er zurückgekehrt war und doch noch Flüche zum Schutz auf seinen Horkrux legen können. Wie auch immer – Ich bin dran und meld mich, wenn ich mehr weiß."

Harry nickte, wenn auch etwas abwesend. Er spürte nicht mehr den Drang sich um die Horkruxe oder Voldemort zu kümmern, wie es noch letztes Jahr um diese Zeit der Fall war. Brian musterte ihn einen kurzen Moment lang, dann vergrub er seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen und atmete frustriert aus.

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen..."

Er hatte ihm beim vorbeigehen freundschaftlich mit der Faust gegen die Schulter gedrückt, aber alles was Harry tat war den Boden anzustarren. Anna's Worte hallten in seinen Gedanken wider, mahnten ihn dazu nicht stehen zu bleiben und einzufrieren. In diesem Moment war es jedoch genau das, was er tun wollte. Einfrieren.

„Brian?" sagte Harry und hatte sich mit einem Ruck umgedreht. Der Freund war an der Tür stehen geblieben und wandte sich ihm ebenfalls mit fragendem Blick zu.

Harry griff mit seiner Hand in seine Tasche und nahm zwei Phiolen heraus. In der einen befand sich die Erinnerung, die Anna ihm gegeben hatte. Die Erinnerung, die ihm zeigen würde, vor was seine Schwester so große Angst hatte. In der anderen das kleine Fläschchen mit der roten Flüssigkeit, von der Dumbledore wollte, dass er sie bekam.

Er musste sich zwingen etwas zu tun... Sich vergraben und warten war keine Lösung. Sein Vater, seine Mutter, sie hätten sich nicht vergraben. Sie hätten sich zusammengerissen und etwas getan.

„Kennst du eigentlich die Erinnerung, vor der Jilli so große Angst hat?"

Brian verzog skeptisch die Augenbraue, dann aber kam er wieder zurück und setzte sich auf einen der Hocker nieder. Harry tat es ihm gleich, den Blick jedoch stets auf den Freund geheftet.

„Gesehen nicht," gab der junge Zauberer zu. „Kennen ja. Zumindest das, was Dumbledore erzählt hat. Wieso fragst du?"

Er zeigte ihm die Phiole mit der Erinnerung in seiner Hand.

„Anna hat sie mir gegeben. Meinte, dass dies zeigen würde, wovor Jilli sich so fürchtet. Konnte mich nur noch nicht dazu bringen das anzusehen."

Brian lächelte mild.

„Verständlich. Es zu sehen macht es noch mal um ein großes Stück realer als es nur zu hören. Wenn du die Erinnerung siehst, könntest du dich ebenfalls davor fürchten und weil du das nicht willst, zögerst du."

Harry sah den Freund betrübt an.

„Wir könnten es zusammen ansehen?" schlug Brian schließlich vor und Harry sah ihn überrascht an. „Vielleicht werden wir daraus schlauer. Außerdem bin ich neugierig auf die dunkle, fiese Seite deiner Schwester. Mal ehrlich, kannst du sie dir allen ernstes als ein sadistisches, verrücktgewordenes, kaltherziges Biest vorstellen?"

Harry musste zugeben, dass dies auch für ihn nur sehr schwer vorstellbar war. Die Jilli, die er in den letzten Monaten kennengelernt hatte, diese konnte keiner Fliege etwas zu Leide tun und schon gar nicht war sie dazu im Stande ernsthaft und absichtlich jemand anderem Schaden zuzufügen.

„Das Denkarium ist noch in deiner Wohnung?"

„Ja?"

„Schon was vor heute Abend oder Lust auf schlechtes Popcorn Kino?"

Obgleich er damit als letztes gerechnet hatte, musste er gleichzeitig zugeben, dass es etwas war, was er tun wollte. Wenn es ihm half seine Schwester besser zu verstehen, mit der Situation endlich klar zu kommen, dann gut, würde er es tun.

Er schnappte sich Ginny als sie aus dem Klassenzimmer herauskam und zog sie mit sich in den Seitengang. Da sie mehr als Ron und Hermine zum aufholen hatte, rannte sie auch entsprechend schneller aus ihren Klassen heraus, um in ihren Freistunden möglichst flott in die Bibliothek zu kommen. Harry nutzen diesen Umstand um sie rechtzeitig abzufangen und ihr zu erklären, dass er mit Brian zurück nach London reiste, um sich die Erinnerung von Jilli's dunkler Ponesterzeit anzusehen.

„Bist du sicher, dass dies eine gute Idee ist?" fragte sie besorgt und hatte ihm dabei tief in die Augen gesehen. Ihre Sorge um ihn fühlte sich gut an und Anna hatte recht als sie sagte, dass er offenbar vergaß, dass es Menschen gab, die ihm genauso wichtig wie seine Schwester waren. Ginny zum Beispiel. Augenblicklich fühlte er sich schlecht, weil er sie in den letzten Wochen so vernachlässigte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das tun will," entgegnete er fest, doch ihr Gesicht hatte an Sorge nicht verloren. „Willst du mitkommen? Ich wollte auch noch Ron und Hermine fragen. Je mehr Augen desto besser, oder?"

„Es ist nur..." Sie zögerte ein wenig und schien unsicher zu sein, ob sie das überhaupt wirklich aussprechen sollte. „Weißt du, es ist eine Erinnerung aus einer anderen Zeit. Einer Zeit, in der vieles anders war und wir wissen nicht was. Es ist eine Erinnerung, die so nicht mehr eintreffen kann. Wenn wir sie uns ansehen, dann werden wir mit der Angst leben, obwohl wir es vielleicht gar nicht müssten. Ich denke einfach... Es ist Jilli's Privatsphäre.

Du bist ihr Bruder und Anna hat dir die Erinnerung gegeben. Das heißt, sie möchte, dass du sie dir ansiehst und vertraut darauf, dass du damit zurecht kommst. Ich glaub nur nicht, dass wir das tun würden. Wir stehen Jilli nicht so nah wie du... doch gerade weil ich sie wirklich sehr gern habe, möchte ich keine Angst vor ihr entwickeln."

Harry verstand ihre Bedenken und doch hatte er beschlossen, dass er es tun musste. Ginny lächelte sanft und gab ihm dann jedoch einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich muss los," sagte sie traurig. „McGonagall hat mich dazu ermahnt mehr zu tun oder ich werde ihre Prüfung nicht schaffen. Aber es ist schön, dass du mir Bescheid gegeben hast. Pass auf dich auf, ja?"

Er nickte und blickte ihr nach bis sie hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand. Harry spielte durchaus mit dem Gedanken doch noch Ron und Hermine Bescheid zu geben, aber Ginny's Worte hatten ihn davon abgehalten. Sie hatte recht. Das letzte was er damit bezwecken wollte war, dass seine Freunde sich vor seiner Schwester fürchteten. Er traf Brian am vereinbarten Treffpunkt und reiste mit ihm nach London.

„Deine Freunde kommen nicht mit?" hatte der Freund ihn kurz vor der Abreise gefragt.

„Ne," war Harry's simple Antwort. „Ginny hat recht. Das ist Jilli's Privatsphäre. Reicht, wenn wir sie verletzten..."

Die beiden stellten sich um das Denkarium auf und Harry nahm die Phiole mit der Erinnerung heraus. Er hatte sie gerade erst entkorkt als ihm auffiel, dass dieser silbrige Faden sich von den anderen bisherigen beim näheren Hinsehen sehr wohl unterschied. Es schien fast ein wenig golden zu sein und bewegte sich als ob es tatsächlich ein Eigenleben entwickelte hätte. Stirnrunzelnd wandte er sich an den Freund und blickte diesen irritiert an.

„Irre ich mich oder stimmt was mit dem Faden nicht?"

Brian nahm die Phiole in die Hand und warf seinerseits ein musternden Blick darauf.

„Dieser Faden ist keine normale Erinnerung," bestätigte Brian. „Ich habe so einen Faden bisher nur einmal gesehen."

Er lächelte spitz und goss die Erinnerung in das Denkarium. „Als Dumbledore mir eine seiner Erinnerung gab. Normalerweise finden Erinnerungen stets an einem Platz statt. Wenn man genug Magie verwendet, kann man sie miteinander binden und man sieht das Geschehen wie in einem Film von Anfang bis zum Ende. Schätze, das mit Jilli passiert nicht nur in einem Augenblick und Anna will, dass du wirklich alles siehst."

Harry nickte, wenn auch etwas zögerlich und so beugte er sich wie Brian auch über das Denkarium und tauchte ein.

* * *

Sie kamen in einem Wohnzimmer auf und sahen sich einer jüngeren Anna White entgegen. Sie stand mitten im Raum, der Blick war tief in ein Buch gerichtet, in der rechten Hand jedoch hielt sie ein Stück Pizza. Sie war gerade dabei es an ihren Mund zu führen und abzubeißen, da klingelte es an der Tür. Kritisch blickte sie rüber, legte das Buch beiseite und ging auf die Tür zu. Mit einem spöttischen Blick öffnete sie ihr Zuhause den genauso jungen James und Lilli Potter. Alle drei sahen einander einen Moment lang schweigend an.

„Sirius ist nicht hier," sagte Anna schließlich überschwänglich heiter. Lilli und James tauschten einen kurzen verwirrten Blick aus und waren sichtlich überfordert mit der Situation.

„Wir sind auch nicht wegen Sirius hier," entgegnete Lilli zögerlich. Anna lächelte schief.

„Zu dumm. Hat mich meine Empathie also doch nicht getäuscht."

Mit amüsierter Miene machte sie ihnen den Weg frei ins Haus hinein und ging voran zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Sie wusste also durchaus, dass die beiden wegen ihr hergekommen waren.

„Wir brauchen deinen Ratschlag," sagte James noch bevor sie sich überhaupt hinsetzen konnten. Anna schmunzelte süffisant.

„Also langsam überlege ich es mir wirklich dir meine Dienste in Rechnung zu stellen. Vor allen Dingen, wenn du damit um 1 Uhr nachts kommst. Schon mal daran gedacht, dass ich auch hätte schlafen können?"

„Seitdem ich dich kenne bist du noch nie früher als 2 eingeschlafen. Zumindest nicht, wenn du gesund warst," entgegnete James dämlich. „Du wirkst gerade fit wie ein Turnschuh und die frische Pizza auf dem Tisch wäre ein sehr schlechter Zahnputzersatz."

„Schon gut, schon gut," beschwichtigte sie ihn sofort um weitere Argumentation zu verhindern von der sie sich sicher war diese ohnehin zu verlieren. Gegen James und Sirius' Logik zu dieser Zeit kam man normalerweise nie an. „Also worum geht's?"

Er warf Lilli einen kurzen, geheimnisvollen Blick zu, aber keiner von beiden hatte wirklich gesprochen. Anna runzelte die Stirn und musterte ihre Freunde skeptisch.

„Oh-kay," sagte sie vorsichtig. „Ihr seid nicht um 1 Uhr nachts hier aufgetaucht, um schweigend Spannung zu erzeugen. Also was ist los?"

„Das ist nicht ganz so einfach," begann Lilli mit banger Miene. Harry sah seiner Mutter die große Sorge im Gesicht an und da er wusste, dass dies mit mit seiner Schwester zusammenhing, verursachte es auch in ihm ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im inneren. Neugier war wirklich schlimm und im Moment größer denn je. Er hätte sich nicht stoppen können, egal wie groß das schlechte Gewissen im Bezug auf das Eindringen in die Privatsphäre seiner Schwester wurde.

„Nun, was immer es ist, ihr beide solltet es _einfach_ machen und reden, denn mein Stundenlohn ist nicht gerade billig."

Auf James' dämlichen Blick hin verkniff sie sich notgedrungen das amüsierte Grinsen und zuckte kurz mit dem Mundwinkel.

„Spricht es doch einfach aus?" ermutigte sie vor allen Dingen schließlich Lilli. Für Harry war es ungewohnt wie die drei miteinander umgingen und doch mochte er das Bild. Es erinnerte ihn zu einem großen Teil an die enge Art zwischen ihm und Ron und Hermine. Er mochte es daran zu glauben, dass aus ihrer einstigen Freundschaft nicht nur der grausame Verrat von Pettigrew nachhallte sondern auch etwas stärkeres, gutes von ihrer Freundschaft in seiner Zeit standhielt.

„Es geht um Jilli," begann James schließlich und Anna wurde auf der Stelle ernst. Sie nickte als Zeichen, dass sie zuhörte und er weitersprechen soll. „Schon mal von einem dunklen Ponester gehört?"

Anna schwieg einen kurzen Moment, aber es war eindeutig ersichtlich, dass es ihr nicht fremd war.

„Ja," antwortete sie schließlich kurz und James runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn.

„Ja?" wiederholte er skeptisch. Anna hatte ihre verschlossene Miene gelöst und etwas niedergeschlagen zu beiden zurückgeblickt. „Seit wann?"

„Ich weiß davon seitdem ihr Jilli aufgenommen habt. Oder... ein wenig später. Traf zufällig beim lesen darauf als ich etwas anderes für sie nachlas. Wieso?"

„Und du hast uns nichts davon erzählt, weil?" hakte James verärgert nach, aber Anna fühlte sich nicht im geringsten im Unrecht.

„Warum hätte ich euch davon erzählen sollen?" fragte sie irritiert. „Das ist etwas, das eintreffen _kann_ , nicht _muss_. Genauso wie es eintreffen kann, dass Jilli sich mit 15 in einen schwachsinnigen Idioten verknallt und euch damit in den Wahnsinn treibt. Oder dass Harry sich mit 17 auf ein Mädchen einlässt, dass ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringt und euch am Ende den letzten Rest an gesunden Menschenverstand kostet. Oder dass ihr ein drittes Kind bekommt, das vielleicht mit 10 Jahren wegläuft, weil es Angst vor der Magie hat statt es anzunehmen? Oder ein viertes Kind, dass ein Todesser wird!"

„Schon gut, schon gut," sagte James und ihr beschwichtigend gestikuliert nicht noch schlimmere Szenarien von sich zu geben.

„Das Jilli zu einem dunklen Ponester wird kann passieren," sagte Anna sanft. „Aber es muss nicht. Wieso eure Angst davor schüren?"

„Jilli hat Angst davor," sagte James. Sein Ärger war genauso schnell wieder verflogen wie es aufgetaucht war und es lag zu einem Großteil daran, dass die Freundin offenbar glücklicherweise über der ganzen Situation stand. „Sie hat mir etwas gezeigt. Eine Situation, in der Lilli mich – uhm -"

„Killt," beendete Anna den Satz und sowohl Lilli wie auch James sahen sie überrascht an. „Und zwar weil Jilli ihre Mutter vergiftet, weil sie dich, ihren Vater, nicht vergiften geschweige denn töten kann. Sie aber bereits ein dunkler Ponester ist."

„Hast du das jetzt geraten oder kennst du dieses Geschehen?" fragte sein Vater und wieder hatte er diesen misstrauischen Blick aufgesetzt von dem Harry sich sicher war ihn auch schon oft aufgesetzt zu haben, wenn es um Professor White ging. Sie hatte diese Art an sich das Misstrauen in einem zu wecken.

„Beides," antwortete sie simple. „Aber bevor ihr heute Abend hier aufgetaucht seid, hatte ich keine Ahnung, dass Jilli davon weiß. In dem Fall ist es natürlich, dass sie sich davor fürchtet, nur... wieso hat sie euch davon erzählt?"

„Hatte keine andere Wahl," sagte James. „Ich hatte etwas gesehen und forderte sie auf es mir zu erzählen."

„James..." flüsterte Anna traurig, was sowohl ihn wie auch Lilli verwirrte. Sie waren sich nicht bewusst gewesen etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, was ihre Reaktion rechtfertigte. „Wo ist die Kleine nun?"

„Schläft. _Es ist 1 Uhr nachts_ ," antwortete James mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Wir haben ihr versichert, dass alles okay ist und sie sich keine Sorgen machen soll. Fakt ist jedoch - "

„Ihr macht euch Sorgen," sagte Anna verstehend. „Und ohne einen Nerv zu treffen, aber Jilli weiß das auch. Sie ist ein 4jähriges Kind, aber sie ist auch ein Ponester. Sie ist innerlich viel erwachsener als man ihr ansieht. Und ich glaube zur Zeit ist ihre Ponesterseite größer als ihre magische Hexenseite. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, sie liegt wach im Bett und fürchtet sich vor dem nächsten morgen. Vielleicht so sehr, dass sie durchaus in Erwägung zieht _abzuhauen_."

„Abzuhauen?" kam es entsetzt von James, aber auch Lilli's Ausdruck war schockiert.

„Sie ist verängstigt," erklärte die Freundin ruhig. „Und auch wenn sie erwachsener für ihr Alter ist, so ist dies nur darauf bezogen, was sie versteht, nicht aber ihrem Verhalten. Sie versteht, was hier vor sich geht und sie versteht die Gefahr, aber in ihrem Herzen ist sie ein Kind und sie braucht Liebe und Führung."

„Wir lieben Jilli," sagte Lilli entschieden.

„Das hat keiner in Frage gestellt," sagte Anna sanft. „Ich am wenigsten. Aber ein dunkler Ponester entsteht unter anderem, wenn der Ponester keine angemessene Führung erhält. Sie sind dann anfälliger für dunkle Magie. Es ist daher wichtig, dass ihr sie wirklich _leitet_.

Ihr macht euch Sorgen, weil ihr nicht wisst, was dies für Folgen für euch und Harry haben kann-"

„Und Jilli selbst!" sagte Lilli eindringlich und sah die Freundin besorgt an. „Wir sind uns sicher, dass unsere Tochter nie absichtlich etwas schlechtes tun könnte, aber unabsichtlich? Wenn wir etwas dagegen tun können oder etwas tun können, um das zu verhindern, dann wollen wir das wissen. Und falls wir nichts tun können, wollen wir wenigstens wissen, auf was wir uns einstellen müssen."

„Es geht hier nicht um die Gefahr die Jilli für mich oder Lilli oder Harry darstellen könnte," fuhr James entschlossen fort. „Es geht hier um Jilli und allein um sie. Ich weiß, du kannst sie sehr gut einschätzen, aber ich bin ihr Vater und ich kann das ebenfalls. Ich kenne meine Tochter sehr gut und ich weiß, dass Jilli ein sehr gutes Herz hat. Sie will nicht zu deinem dunklen Ponester werden und es ist mein Job als ihr Vater das zu verhindern. Um das zu tun, muss ich wissen, was passiert ist, dass sie zu diesem Wesen macht."

„Nun," sagte Anna und hatte wieder diese Art an sich, die Misstrauen erregte und mit der viele, einschließlich Harry, nicht wussten damit umzugehen. Was er herausfand war, dass sie stets ein übergeordnetes Motiv hatte und etwas damit bestimmtes bezweckte. Manchmal mochte man es, manchmal nicht. Er wusste nur nicht was es in diesem Moment sein sollte.

„Ich kann den Blick bei ihr auch nicht leiden," sagte Brian mit einem Seitenblick, da erneut tiefe Stille zwischen den dreien herrschte. „Dumbledore hat ihn auch drauf. Macht einen echt irre."

Harry verkniff es sich dem Freund zu sagen, dass dieser den Blick gleichfalls drauf hatte und es war beinahe komisch, dass es Brian gar nicht klar war. Womöglich war es nicht mal Anna klar, dass sie diese Art überhaupt hatte.

„Vorschlag," fuhr diese nach längerer Überlegung endlich fort. „Ich kann euch zeigen, worauf ihr euch einstellen _könntet_. Mit einem Zauber. Hier und jetzt."

James und Lilli tauschten einen kurzen nachdenklichen Blick aus, dann aber wandten sie sich der Freundin wieder zu und nickten als Zeichen, dass sie einverstanden waren. Die Betonung der Freundin auf _könntet_ ging bei beiden offenbar ohne Hinterfragung einfach unter. Anna beschloss es so hinzunehmen, schritt zum Tisch rüber und nahm ihren Zauberstab in die Hand.

„Wollt ihr das wirklich sehen?" fragte sie noch mal nach, um auch sicherzugehen, dass ihre Freunde wussten, worauf sie sich einließen. „Wenn ihr das gesehen habt, gibt es kein zurück mehr. Ihr werdet ewig damit leben, zu was eure Tochter fähig sein könnte."

Lilli und James sahen sich noch mal an, dann aber nickten sie entschlossen.

„Sie sind beides unsere Kinder," sagte Lilli fest. „Wir müssen wissen, was sein kann, um entsprechende Maßnahmen treffen zu können."

Anna nickte daraufhin und Harry fand durchaus, dass ihr Blick ein wenig spöttisch war als ob genau wusste, dass sie dabei war seinen Eltern eine Lektion zu erteilen. Harry und Brian blickten alle drei gespannt und neugierig an. Das würde nun also eine längere Erinnerung werden. Eine, die ihnen das zeigte, wovor Jilli sich so sehr fürchtete und gleichzeitig ängstigte es Harry's Eltern offenbar nicht in demselben Ausmaß, denn Fakt war, dass sie Jilli behalten hatten trotz der potentiellen Gefahr.


	50. Chapter 50

Da bin ich mal wieder =) Wenn ihr wüsstet wie kaputt und müde ich bin. Aber ich bin aus der Probezeit heraus und hab nun den Job sicher. Hat viel Energie, Kraft und alles mögliche gekostet und leider ist noch nicht mal Ruhe momentan, aber hey, ich mag die Arbeit (bis jetzt). Komm am Montag an einen neuen Platz und wie es dann wird weiß ich noch nicht.

Irgendwie hab ich es mit dem Kapitel doch endlich noch hingekriegt, aber CofX blieb leider auf der Strecke. Ich weiß nun nicht, wie ich in der nächsten Zeit dazu komme, aber ich hab immer hin und wieder mal ein paar Tage frei. (Da ich in der Probezeit nie frei nahm hab ich für dieses Jahr 8 Wochen Urlaub übrig, die ich verprasseln kann XD). Weiß nicht, ob ihr überhaupt noch dran geblieben seid oder alles vergessen habt und für diesen Fall wäre es vll. ganz gut gewesen, wenn ich eine kleine Zusammenfassung geschrieben hätte ^^ Aber das hätte das Kapitel locker noch mal 2 Wochen nach hinten verschoben. Vll. mach ich das mit dem nächsten Kapitel. Bei CofX werde ich es wohl dann auf jeden Fall tun, denn ich glaub, nachdem ich mehr als ein Jahr nicht mehr geschrieben habe, habt ihr garantiert genauso viel vergessen wie ich. Baba und hoffentlich bis ganz bald =)

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Halli Hallo =)

Gut, das ist jetzt Ewigkeiten her. Hoffe, du hattest schöne Weihnachten und nen guten Start ins neue Jahr. Wie läuft es so bei dir? Alles gut und zu deiner Zufriedenheit? =) Hatte leider bis Ende Januar kein einzigen freien Tag bekommen. War im Winter zu viel los und irgendwie dachten sie wohl – Die neue muss auch zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr, wenn alle anderen Urlaub haben, da drin hocken... Jetzt bin ich aus der Probezeit draußen und nicht mehr die Neue XD Jemand anderes trägt nun das „Ich bin der Neue" Schild XD Hab jetzt hier und da ein paar freie Tage genehmigt bekommen. Hab ja nun schließlich 8 Wochen für das ganze Jahr (Und ein Haufen Überstunden, die ich schon noch abbauen will bevor sie verfallen... ). Dürfte hoffentlich nun mit dem Schreiben auch wieder besser laufen, wenn auch niemals so wie es die letzten Jahre lief. Wäre schon gewesen, wenn ich im Zug hätte schreiben können, aber das ist wirklich unmöglich. Der ist immer so voll, egal, um welche Zeit ich fahre und das Pendeln schlaucht schon sehr. Da wird es nichts mit schreiben =/

Oha Öö Eltern haben sich über dich im Rathaus beschwert? Was gabs da denn zu beschweren? Warst zu streng mit ihren Lieblingen? =.= Ich hab zum Glück noch nicht so den Kontakt mit Kunden, aber das wird sich wohl schon bald ändern. Die integrieren mich gerade stets in einigen Kunden und bei einem bin ich mir sicher, dass ich da die Ansprechperson für alle Fälle sein werde, während die anderen im Projekt hier und da einfach mal verschwinden. Finds gerade „witzig" wenn ich Emails bekomme mit: Kümmer dich mal darum – und unten steht alles mögliche vom Kunden, was ich erst noch durchackern muss, um überhaupt zu verstehen, was der da von einem will...

8,25? Dann hast du eine 41,25 Std. Woche? Oder verkürzt sich das entsprechend an nem Freitag? Ja, ich bin auch sehr zufrieden mit meinen Arbeitszeiten. Kann auch nach 4 Std gehen, wenn ich was wichtiges zu tun habe oder um 11 anfangen. Brauchte ich im Winter auch schon mal und keiner hat was gesagt, obwohl ich noch in der Probezeit war.

Hihi ^^ Ich fürchte, da kann keiner was dafür. Meine Arbeit besteht ja darin Gutachten für den Jahresabschluss zu erstellen und die hat größtenteils den 31.12. eines Jahres als Stichtag. Daher die ganze Arbeit gegen Ende des Jahres. Aber ich hab das nun ein mal mit gemacht und finds okay. Bin ich nächstes Jahr bzw. dieses Jahr vorbereitet.

Harmonisch ist gut =) Wie haben sich nun die neuen Kinder eingewöhnt? Bin neugierig ^^ spielen die Kinder schon alle zusammen mit den Neuen oder merkt man, dass die Neuen doch noch ausgegrenzt werden? Ich frag mich irgendwie schon, inwiefern Kinder da anders sind als Erwachsene, die schon Vorbehalte haben.

Wie geht's deinen Katzen? =) Beobachtest du deine Katzen eigentlich, wenn sie in der Umgebung herumlaufen? Ich frag mich nämlich gerade, wie Katzen mit Freilauf mit anderen Katzen reagieren. Ist es da mehr ein Raufen oder doch ein freundschaftliches Miteinander? Bei mir in der Gegend laufen verhältnismäßig wirklich viele Katzen herum und eigentlich fauchen sie einander eher an.

Okay... Monate später denke ich nun – du hast endlich die Gutschrift von Vodafone? ^^

Jiah ^^ Die Situation ist nicht leicht für keinen von ihnen. Jilli hätte sich Anna vor 15 Jahren bestimmt anvertraut. Nun ist zu viel vorgefallen und sie fühlt sich ihr auch etwas fremd. Obgleich sie sich aussprachen, so wie es einmal zwischen ihnen war, ist es nicht mehr. Jilli ist sehr emotional, Anna dagegen ist es nicht und das trägt eben auch zum andauernden Keil zwischen ihnen bei. Ich würde sagen, der Fehler liegt hier schon zu einem großen Teil bei Anna, was ihr auch nun bewusst wurde. Ihr war nicht bewusst, wie sehr Jilli sie tatsächlich gebraucht hat.

Ich weiß nicht, ob Jilli zurückkehren würde, wenn sie sich zu einsam fühlt. Es gäbe immer noch die Befürchtung sie könnte Harry's Leben in Gefahr bringen oder gar für seinen Tod verantwortlich sein. Sie würde die Einsamkeit vorziehen und damit leben. Ich sehe in Jilli schon eine sehr selbstlose Person, die das Wohl derer, die ihr am Herzen liegen, über ihrem eigenen stellt. (Höheres Wesen und so XD )

Vielleicht will Lyssa Harry auch nur aufbauen? ^^ Ich würde sagen, sie sieht durchaus positives darin von ihrem Standpunkt aus, aber das muss nicht der Standpunkt von Jilli oder Harry sein. Das ist der Hauptgrund, warum Elle und Shajillé sich nie in die Angelegenheiten anderer einmischen wollten. Jeder Standpunkt ist anders und was für den einen nach etwas Gutem aussieht, muss für jemand anderen oder gar der Person selber nicht etwas gutes sein. Genauso umgekehrt. Das haben beide schmerzlich am eigenen Leib erfahren als es um sie selber und ihrer Tochter ging.

Oihjoi, das Kapitel war ne schwere Geburt. Aber jetzt ist erst mal das geschafft.

Liebe Grüßle =)

* * *

Chapter 50 – About Jilli II 

Der weiße Schnee rieselte sanft und leise auf den Boden hinab und bildete eine weiße Decke über das Pflaster. Mit harten Schritten trat eine junge Hexe auf den frisch herabgefallenen, knisternden Schnee. Es war eine sehr hübsche junge Frau mit sehr langen, lockigen, mehr dunkelroten Haaren. Ihr Gang hatte etwas außergewöhnlich elegantes in sich. Leichtigkeit, als ob sie aus sehr feinem und adeligem Haus stammte. Ihre Haltung war arrogant, ihr Blick gar herablassend. Ihre braunen Augen waren nicht warm, sie waren kalt und matt, eingesunken und voller Dunkelheit.

Sie blieb stehen und schmunzelte. So wie sie ihre Lippen kräuselte erkannte Harry nicht die Schwester, die er kannte und vertraute. Er sah eine völlig Fremde vor sich, von der er ohne überhaupt eine Handlung gesehen zu haben, bereits ahnte, dass sie nichts gutes im Schilde führte. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, noch verhindern, aber er fühlte sich einfach nur unwohl bei ihr. Jedes Haar stand ihm zu Berge.

Sie wandte sich halb zur Seite und verengte finster die Augen. Harry wandte sich gleichfalls in diese Richtung und wieder fand er sich in einer unangenehmen Situation vor. Hier stand er – sein Vater, James Potter – und doch war ihm dieser Mann mehr als nur fremd. Er trug einen drei Tage Bart, wirkte streng und kein bisschen wie jemand, der ab und zu Witze riss. Es war mehr ein Abbild von Mad-Eye Moody, wie Harry gerade bemerkte – oder wie Sirius, nachdem er gerade aus Azkaban ausgebrochen war. Eine sehr starke, vor allen Dingen aber Furchteinflößende, Aura zierte sein Auftreten. Dieser Zauberer hier hatte kaum noch Ähnlichkeiten mit dem warmherzigen, gutaussehenden Mann, den Harry so oft auf dem Friedhof hatte sprechen dürfen. Die Aura von diesem James Potter hier, auch wenn er es ganz klar war, die jagte einem einfach nur tiefe Angst ein und spiegelte eher den Fünftklässler wider, der andere aus Spaß schikanierte.

„Dad," sagte Jilli herablassend und sah ihn hinterlistig an. Augenblicklich hatte sich der Ausdruck des Mannes verändert. James' Gesicht war nun von Sorge gezeichnet und doch war seine Haltung alles andere als unsicher. Er stand vor ihr wie ein unüberquerbares Hindernis und es war unverkennbar, dass sie nicht einfach so an ihm vorbei kommen würde. Sie stemmte ihre Hände zu Fäusten als ob sie sich zwanghaft zusammenreißen müsse, um nicht sofort nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen. Sie starrten einander an und es war schwer zu sagen, wem dieses Treffen unangenehmer war.

„Jilli," begann James, doch er kam gar nicht dazu mehr von sich zu geben, da hatte sie bereits ihre Hand ausgestreckt und ihm ihre Handfläche entgegen gestoßen. Ein gewaltigen Sturm zog binnen Sekunden auf und war dabei alles in sich zu verschlucken und zu zerdrücken. Alles – bis auf den Zauberer. James blieb an Ort und Stelle stehen als ob der Sturm ihn nicht das geringste anzuhaben schien. Es entwurzelte Pflanzen, Sträucher, selbst Autos rutschten zur Seite, sein Umhang flatterte wie wild nach hinten, aber James zuckte nicht mal auf.

„ _Finite_!" brüllte er ohne den eigenen Zauberstab gezogen zu haben und mit einem Mal löste sich der Sturm auf. Verging genauso schnell wie er aufgetaucht war. Nach wie vor sah er seine Tochter mit fester Miene an, doch ihr Ausdruck hatte sich verändert. Sie verlor die Kontrolle über sich, über ihre Gefühle und Wut zierte nun ihre Miene.

„Jilli -" setzte er erneut an und wieder streckte sie ihre Hand nach ihm aus. Der Sturm zog erneut auf und als sie ihre andere Hand gleichfalls nach ihrem Vater ausstreckte als ob sie ihn wegstoßen wollte baute sich der Sturm gar noch gewaltiger auf. Die Autos um die beiden herum wurden umgestoßen, der Schnee vermischte sich mit der Erde und hüllte die Gegend um den Zauberer ein.

„ _Finite_!" brüllte er erneut und wieder verschwand der Sturm nach einem einfachen Augenblinzeln.

Jilli keuchte, atmete ruckartig und es gab kein Zweifel, dass sie diese Zauber große Anstrengung kostete. Harry wusste nicht mal, dass sie dazu überhaupt fähig gewesen war. Sie hatte stets nur mit dem Zauberstab gekämpft, nie die Magie mit bloßen Händen erzeugt.

„Zwing mich nicht dazu, Jilli," sagte James und im Gegensatz zu ihr zeigte er nicht den Hauch von Erschöpfung. „Wenn du mir keine andere Wahl lässt, _werde_ ich es tun."

Sie lachte dreckig – Es gab kein anderes Wort für Harry. In seiner Erinnerung war ihr Lachen stets liebevoll, herzlich, ansteckend. Dieses Lachen hier aber war finster, hatte nichts herzliches an sich, war einfach nur böse. Dreckig...

„Dich zwingen?" warf sie giftig zurück. „Als ob du dich je von irgendjemanden zu etwas hättest zwingen lassen. Alles was du tust, tust du aus deinen bescheuerten Prinzipien heraus, _Dad_. Tu nicht so als ob dir je mehr an mir gelegen hätte."

„Jilli -" sagte James erneut und diesmal war seine Stimme hörbar sanfter. Er klang mitfühlend, verständnisvoll, mehr wie der Mann, den Harry als seinen Vater ansah.

„Harry war der Einzige, der dir etwas bedeutet hat. Ich war dir absolut egal -"

„Deine Mum und Ich haben euch beide gleichermaßen geliebt," widersprach der Zauberer jedoch entschlossen.

„Du hasst mich gehasst, nachdem ich deinen geliebten Sohn ermordet habe!"

Harry zuckte entsetzt zusammen und auch Brian konnte es nicht verhindern, dass man ihn den Schock ansah.

„Jilli!" brüllte James laut, doch bevor er fortfahren konnte hatte sie überrannt von Zorn ihre Hand gegen ihn erhoben und ihm ihre Wut so intensiv entgegen geschrien, James stieß es von den Füßen und riss es zu Boden. Er stützte sich mit der Hand ab, bedachte seine Tochter mit einem festem, tiefem Blick und hob ihren Zauber wie zuvor auch mit einem einfachen Gegenzauber auf. Er stellte sich wieder auf und wirkte erneut als ob er kein einzigen Kratzer abbekommen hatte.

Jilli verschwand in einem dunklen Licht, man hörte ein schnelles Surren und James zuckte auf. Ein langer Schnitt zog sich quer über seinen Arm und Blut sickerte durch den Riss am Stoff hindurch. Erneut surrte es, genauso schnell, genauso stark. James wandte sich zur Seite, bereit zu handeln, doch stattdessen ächzte er und ein weiterer Schnitt zog sich diesmal an seinem anderen Arm.

„Zwing mich nicht dazu, Jilli!" brüllte James. Eine Warnung ohne jegliche Wirkung, denn das Surren ertönte ein drittes Mal. Sein Blick war kräftig als er den Zauberstab zog und mit ihn blitzschnell in die Richtung schwang aus der das Geräusch ertönte.

„ _Impedimenta_!"

Ein heftiger Knall war zu hören und auf dem Boden tauchte Jilli wieder auf, verletzt, erschöpft, aber nach wie vor mit tiefempfundenen, dunklen Hass in ihrem finsteren Blick. Obgleich James zwei Wunden hatte, war ihm nicht die leiseste Schwäche anzusehen. Jilli hingegen war am Ende ihrer Kräfte, konnte sich kaum noch kontrollieren, geschweige denn sich wieder erheben. Ihre Haselnussbraunen Augen waren matt, kalt, boshaft. Nie hatte er diesen Hass in diesem Gesicht gesehen. Nicht mal als sie Voldemort gegenüber stand.

„ _Crucio_!"

Es war der Bruchteil einer winzigen Sekunde, doch selbst wenn sie länger gebraucht hätte, der Ausgang wäre derselbe. James traf es unerwartet und es zwang ihn zum ersten Mal tatsächlich in die Knie. Harry hörte seinen Vater ächzen, sah Jilli, die nicht mal einmal dabei geblinkt hatte und kein Zweifel daran ließ wie sehr sie diesen Moment genoss, und er konnte nicht anders als zur Seite auf den Boden zu starren, um diese Situation irgendwie zu ertragen.

Harry erkannte absolut nichts von der Wärme oder dem Licht, das er sonst mit ihr verband. Nie im Leben hätte er gedacht, dass sie dazu fähig sein könnte. Nicht mal Ansatzweise hätte er sich das je ausmalen können. Das hier war nicht die Schwester, die er kennengelernt hatte und er wollte einfach in dem Moment nichts mehr als dass es endlich aufhörte.

James fixierte Jilli mit seinen Augen, sein Blick war fest als er seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte.

„ _Expelliarmus_ ," krächzte er fast ein wenig schwach und doch reichte es, damit sie den Zauberstab verlor. Er richtete sich langsam wieder auf, Jilli hingegen schnappte unter Anstrengung nach Luft. Sie war entwaffnet und hatte auch keine Kraft mehr eine andere Form anzunehmen.

„Ich..." sagte sie dennoch fest und mit tief entschlossenem Blick. „Ich _hasse_ dich. Ich werde einen Weg finden dich zu vernichten. Verlass dich drauf, _Dad_."

Mit diesen letzten Worten und den Augen weiterhin voll abgrundtiefer Abneigung und Verachtung verschwand sie in einem dunklen Licht und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden. Es war stockdunkel und still. Kein Surren, kein Windzug, kein Licht.

James schüttelte frustriert den Kopf, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Boden und schwang ihn nur einmal ganz kurz im Kreis. Die Autos fuhren zurück in ihre Ausgangsposition, die Beulen an der Karosserie beulte sich von selbst wieder aus, die zersplitterten Fenster fügten sich problemlos wieder zusammen zu dem unversehrten Glas, was es vor dem Duell war. Die Pflanzen bohrten sich wieder in die Wiese und wurden vom Gras bedeckt als wären sie nicht gerade von einem Sturm mit Gewalt ausgerissen worden. Alles fand sich wieder an seinem Platz und hinterließ kein Anzeichen einer Auseinandersetzung zurück. James steckte den Zauberstab ein und schritt davon – ebenfalls so als wäre nichts passiert und das von eben nichts als ganz normale alltägliche Arbeit.

Um sie herum wurde es schwarz, die Straße verschwand – die Gegend nahm die Umrisse einer Zelle an. Die Mauern waren modrig, der Boden gar nass – Blut zierte hier und dort eine Stelle. In der Mitte hing James, seine Arme waren an der Decke über seinen Kopf gefesselt und Blut sickerte annähernd an jeder Stelle seines Körpers durch seine Kleidung hindurch.

Jilli stand vor ihm, ihre matten, dunklen Augen voller Gier und Genugtuung. Sie lächelte – und es war einfach nur eisig kalt. Harry hatte das Gefühl hier einer jüngeren, viel schlimmeren Version von Bellatrix Lestrange gegenüberzustehen.

„Jilli," keuchte der verletzte James am Rande seiner Kräfte. Er konnte kaum noch seine Augen offen halten, geschweige denn sich selbst auf den Beinen.

„Erbärmlich," kommentierte die junge Hexe verabscheuend, legte ihren Zauberstab an die Brust des Zauberers und sagte genüsslich: „ _Crucio_."

James schrie, seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und fixierten die Decke. Harry, James und Lilli wandten sich entsetzt dem Geschehen ab, Anna hatte ihre beiden Freunde besorgt angesehen während Brian der Einzige war, dessen Aufmerksamkeit weiterhin auf der dunklen Jilli und ihrem Opfer lag. Harry konnte nicht sagen, ob es ihn faszinierte oder er einfach nur nicht das Entsetzen empfand, was bei ihm aufgetaucht war.

Als James Schreie stoppten und der Zauberer nach Luft ringend nur noch an seinen Fesseln hing, schmunzelte die Hexe zufrieden. Harry konnte seinen verletzten Vater nicht ansehen, er zwang sich jedoch vom Nichts zurück zu zumindest seiner Schwester zu sehen. So viel Schadenfreude und Zufriedenheit war in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen. Wie konnte sie sich nur an den Schmerzen ihres eigenen Vaters erfreuen?

Jilli schwang den Zauberstab Richtung Fesseln, welche aufgingen und James zu Boden auf seine Knie gleiten ließen. Sie trat zur Seite, nahm etwas von einem Tisch und trat damit wieder zu ihm heran. Sie beugte sich leicht zu ihm hinab und hielt es James direkt vor die Augen. Es war der glitzernde, verzierte Dolch der Phowlyris. James Augen weiteten sich und sein fester Blick traf die finsteren Augen seiner Tochter.

„Ich werde dich nicht töten, _Dad_ ," sagte sie mit einem hinterlistigem Lächeln. Stattdessen wandte sie sich zur Seite und zum Vorschein kam Harry's Mutter, die er vorher in der Erinnerung gesehen hatte. Dieses Mal jedoch trug sie einen ihm bekannten, schwarzen Umhang. Den, den Todesser trugen. Ihre Augen waren leer, abwesend – Sie stand unter einem Fluch.

„Mum hat mir geholfen dich hier her zubringen, Mum hat mir geholfen dich zu foltern, Mum wird das dich auch für _mich_ töten, nicht wahr?"

Lilli schritt zu ihnen heran und nahm den Dolch von Jilli's Hand.

„Es reicht," sagte James, der neben Harry stand, und wandte sich erneut ab. Anna schwang ihren Zauberstab, die Erinnerung kam zum stehen und verschwand wieder in der Dunkelheit. Langsam bildeten sich die Umrisse zurück zum Wohnzimmer, von dem sie am Anfang in die Erinnerungen gestartet waren.

Bedrückende Stille hatte den Raum eingenommen. Es dauerte etwas bis sich alle regen konnten. Harry und Brian wandten sich beide James zu, sah man ihm doch den tiefen Schock im Gesicht an. Lilli hatte sich mehr unter Kontrolle, auch wenn es sie viel Kraft kostete.

„Ist es wahr?" fragte sie die Freundin, welche beide verständnisvoll angesehen hatte. „Unsere Tochter ist _dazu_ im Stande? _Im Stande_ unseren Sohn umzubringen? Im Stande zu solchen Mitteln zu greifen?"

„Nun, es kommt darauf an...," antwortete Anna umsichtig.

„Es kommt drauf an?" wiederholte Harry's Mutter verständnislos. „Worauf? Anna, bitte, sprich es aus und halte nichts zurück. Nicht hier und jetzt."

„Wie alt ist sie hier?" fragte James mehr beiläufig als dass er ernsthaft an einer Antwort interessiert war. Er wirkte sichtlich mitgenommen, von dem, was er gerade mitangesehen hatte und weitaus weniger gefasst als seine Frau.

„Sie sieht sehr erwachsen aus, aber ich? Seh ich mit 40 tatsächlich noch aus wie jetzt?"

„Jilli ist nicht 20," erklärte die Professor White sanft. „Sie ist... vielleicht 5... möglicherweise jünger."

„5?!" platzte es aus Lilli und James zeitgleich heraus und selbst Brian und Harry kamen umhin von dieser Feststellung verblüfft zu sein.

„ _So_ sieht sie mit 5 aus?!" setzte er mit verrückter Miene hinzu, die kein Zweifel daran ließ, dass er gleich aus der Haut fuhr, wenn von seinem Gegenüber nur ein Kopfnicken kam. „Was passiert bitte in einem Jahr? Wachstumsschub?! Streckbank? Kein Zauber kann eine 5 jährige auf einmal so altern lassen!"

„Keine 5jährige normale Hexe, aber Jilli ist keine normale Hexe," erinnerte White die beiden sanft. Sie hatte weder ihre Stimme erhoben, noch war sie aufgebracht. Ihre Art in diesem Moment erinnerte Harry mehr denn je an Dumbledore. Viel zu ruhig, um den Gegenüber zu beruhigen. Eher zu ruhig, so dass es den anderen gar mehr aufregte. „Sie ist eine Hexe _und_ ein Ponester. Ihre Entwicklung hängt sehr stark von der Magie ab, die sie absorbiert."

„Und du willst uns sagen, im kommenden Jahr könnte sie so viel Magie absorbieren, um _so_ zu werden?"

James hatte im Grunde genommen in die Luft gezeigt, denn außer der kleinen Gruppe befand sich sonst niemand weit und breit. Jilli jedenfalls befand sich nicht mehr in dieser Gegend.

„Wenn _Voldemort_ in ihre Nähe kommt..." bestätigte Anna ruhig. „Vergessen, was wir in Hogwarts gelernt haben? Probieren Ponester von der dunklen Magie, ist es für sie wie eine Sucht."

„Jilli weiß, dass sie sich von niemand anderer Magie ernähren soll als von Lilli und mir."

„Sie ist ein Kind," wiederholte Anna, diesmal ein wenig ungeduldiger. Auch das erinnerte Harry an Dumbledore... Es war wirklich erstaunlich wie ähnlich die beiden sich waren. „Und Voldemort ist... Voldemort. Dumbledore sagte, das, wovor sich Voldemort am meisten fürchtet, ist zu sterben. Jilli ist sein Weg zur Unsterblichkeit."

„Also... müssen wir sie nur von ihm fern halten."

Das klang sicherer als sich James fühlte und wenn es jemand wusste, dann seine empathisch veranlagte beste Freundin und ihr Gesicht sprach Bände.

„Es ist nicht nur Voldemort," fuhr sie mit mitfühlender Stimme fort, gerade so als ob es ihr Leid tun würde nicht ruhig geblieben zu sein. Das, stellte Harry etwas überrascht fest, unterschied sie wiederum von ihrem Urgroßvater. „Er ist nur eins von vielen Faktoren, das dies aus der Kleinen machte."

„Es muss nicht eintreffen... ," sagte James leise, doch einen der beiden Frauen richtig angesehen hatte er nicht. Mehr war sein Blick überall hingerichtet, nur nicht in die Augen der beiden Personen, die ihm gleich zeigen könnten, dass er mit seiner Meinung alleine da stand. „Es wird nicht eintreffen. Wir sorgen schon dafür."

„Bevor du das sagst, solltest du _alles_ sehen," sagte Anna entschieden.

„Sie killt mich. Es reicht doch das zu wissen? Wozu soll ich mir das noch ansehen?" entgegnete er jedoch harsch.

„Um dich darauf vorzubereiten. James, ihr kamt zu mir und wolltet wissen, worauf ihr euch einstellen müsst."

„Und jetzt wissen wir es und können _friedlich_ wieder abziehen."

Das war sarkastischer ausgesprochen als es gemeint war und das wurde ihm auch schlagartig bewusst. Er schüttelte frustriert den Kopf und hatte die Hand erhoben als Zeichen, dass er einen Moment für sich brauchte. Anna wandte sich an Lilli, welche nicht minder mit den Nerven am Ende war.

„Ihr müsst euch das bis zum Ende ansehen," wiederholte sie eindringlich. „Nur dann wisst ihr tatsächlich, vor was sich Jilli so sehr fürchtet."

„Muss ich das auch?" fragte Harry kurz. Er wirkte stark, gefasst, aber Brian ahnte, dass es in dem Freund ganz anders aussah. Womöglich genauso wenn nicht komplett durcheinander, wie er sich selbst fühlte. Brian jedenfalls hatte das Gefühl sich in einem falschen Film zu befinden oder in einem Alptraum gefangen zu sein, in der alles verdreht war.

„Nein," antwortete er schließlich. „Wir können eine Pause einlegen."

Wohl wissend, dass Harry nicht wusste, wie dies ging, führte Brian den Zauber aus, um die Erinnerung anzuhalten und sie beide zurück aus dem Denkarium zu holen.

* * *

Da saßen die beiden Jungs im normal hell erleuchteten, warmen Wohnzimmer von Harry's Wohnung im Herzen von London. Mit dieser Wohnung verband er stets gute Erinnerungen. Die Hochzeit von Remus und Tonks, die Nächte mit seinen Freunden, der Morgen als er aufwachte und wusste, dass Jilli seine Schwester war...

Heute Abend jedoch war es stockdunkel und kalt. Es brannte kein Licht und das Feuer im Kamin war aus. Die weißen Sofas waren in der Dunkelheit versteckt und selbst die Jungs erschienen lediglich als Schatten im Raum.

„Willst du weitermachen mit der Erinnerung?" fragte Brian und durchbrach damit die sonst endlose Stille. Er lag relativ entspannt auf der Couch und starrte zur Decke hinauf.

„Nein," antwortete Harry. Seine Stimme klang immer noch frustriert und müde. Das war es auch, wie er sich fühlte. Müde. Müde vom Kampf gegen Voldemort, vom ständigen Verlust von Leuten, die er mochte. Müde davon nicht das zu bekommen, was er wollte...

„Nicht wirklich."

„Ich auch nicht," sagte Brian leise. Es war sehr offensichtlich, das keiner von beiden sonderlich Lust verspürte sich wieder in diese verkehrte Welt hineinzubegeben. So sehr wie Harry seine Schwester zurückhaben wollte vor der Erinnerung, jetzt war er fast erleichtert sie nicht in der Nähe zu haben. Er kam nicht umhin tatsächlich selber Angst vor dieser Person zu empfinden, dessen kalten Augen ihm nach wie vor eine eisige Gänsehaut bescherten. Seine Haltung war erschöpft, sein Kopf lag auf seiner Faust, die diesen gerade noch so vor dem freien Fall stützte.

Brian schien kein Problem damit zu haben wieder in diese Totenstille zu verfallen, aber Harry hätte es nicht ertragen können. Zu sehr wollte er diesen Gedanken entfliehen.

„Sag etwas... Irgendetwas," bat er den Freund. Es dauerte eine weitere Minute, dann sprang Brian auf die Beine.

„Gehen wir!"

„Wohin?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Dampf ablassen."

„Heh?"

Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, hörte schließlich viele Geschichten über den jungen Zauberer, nachdem aufkam, dass dieser ebenfalls Schüler in Hogwarts gewesen war. Es war klar, dass Fred und George mit ihren Erzählungen übertrieben, dass Bill und Charlie untertrieben und Ron womöglich nur halbe Geschichten kannte – nun verstand Harry aber auch, warum dies der Fall war.

Da standen die beiden mitten im verbotenen Wald in Hogwarts, umringt vom Bäumen, Sträuchern, gefährlichen Tieren, die sich hin und wieder blicken ließen, aber nicht zu ihnen durchkamen. Brian hatte ein Schutzzauber um sie herum aufgebaut, dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn gegen Harry.

„Zaubererduell gefälligst?"

Seine Augen blitzten förmlich vor Freude und Harry verstand einfach nicht, was der Freund damit bezweckte, auch wenn es kein Zweifel daran gab, dass es ihm absolut ernst damit war.

„Jetzt?" fragte er ungläubig. „Hier?"

„Bist doch geheilt?" warf Brian zurück und die Frage war durchaus spöttisch gemeint. Die Wunde durch den Phowlyris Dolch war zwar mehr oder weniger abgeheilt, aber sollte er sich wirklich so schnell wieder duellieren? Auch noch mit Brian?

„Vertrau mir, Harry. Das ist perfekt, um Dampf abzulassen."

„Findest du?"

Brian lachte bellend, nachdem sein Gegenüber wirklich ein merkwürdiges Gesicht verzog.

„Willst du dich etwa lieber im Kreis sitzen, Händchen halten und mir dein Herz ausschütten?"

Dazu verzog Harry noch mehr die Miene und erneut lachte Brian bellend.

„Dacht ich mir. Also, bereit?"

„Die Zaubererduelle, die ich bisher hatte waren alles andere als gut zum _Dampf ablassen_."

„Dann hattest du noch nie ein _Richtiges_ ," sagte Brian und zuckte vielsagend mit der Augenbraue. „Ein letztes Mal, Harry. Ich werd nicht noch mal fragen. Fertig?"

Wieder hob er seinen Zauberstab. Harry schüttelte immer noch irritiert den Kopf, zog aber seinerseits den Zauberstab.

„ _Impedimenta_!" sprach er im selben Moment als Brian seinen Fluch los ließ.

„ _Expulso_!"

Beide riss es zur selben Zeit mit gewaltiger Wucht von den Füßen und mit einem heftigen Schlag auf den Boden hinab. Für einen Moment hatte Harry das Gefühl sich etwas gebrochen zu haben und für ein Moment kroch Panik in ihm hoch, dass vielleicht die Wunde durch den Phowlyris Dolch wieder aufgeplatzt sein könnte.

Das Gefühl hielt nur für einen winzigen Moment an, bevor es durch ein anderes verdrängt wurde. Ein Blick zu Brian, der sich Blut von der aufgeplatzten Lippe wischte, und er verstand, was dieser mit _richtigem_ Duell meinte. Es ging hier nicht darum sich zu verteidigen oder zu lernen einen Fluch zu parieren, es ging tatsächlich nur darum Dampf abzulassen. Brian grinste breit als ihm klar wurde, dass Harry den Sinn hier nun auch verstand. Sie sprangen zurück auf die Beine und richteten erneut die Zauberstäbe gegeneinander.

* * *

Harry konnte kaum noch richtig atmen, geschweige denn aufstehen. Jeder einzelne Knochen schmerzte und es gab kein Wort, dass diesen Zustand beschreiben konnte. Es war merkwürdig und doch wollte er das um nichts auf der Welt missen. Er schluckte und selbst das war schwer ohne ein Ächzen zu ertragen. Brian lachte bellend. Er klang wirklich manchmal genau wie Sirius.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Harry?"

Er lachte ebenfalls und das konnte er genauso wenig zurückhalten.

„Genial," antwortete er ernstgemeint. Es war wirklich das einzige Wort, dass ihm gerade in den Sinn kam. Zum ersten Mal dachte er nicht über Horkruxe nach, oder darüber dass er die Zaubererwelt vor Voldemort's Herrschaft bewahren musste, oder dass all seine Freunde und jeder, der ihm etwas bedeutete, Ginny, seine Schwester, in Todesgefahr waren, wenn er es nicht schaffte den schlimmsten Zauberer aller Zeiten aufzuhalten, oder dass seine Schwester dazu fähig war ihn zu töten – Er dachte an das simpelste, das es gab. Sein schmerzenden, geprügelten Körper nach einem Zaubererduell.

„Bill und Ich taten das eine Weile lang," sagte Brian, vom Fleck bewegt hatte er sich nicht, was ganz eindeutig daran lag, dass auch er nicht weniger geprügelt aus dem Zaubererduell herauskam als es Harry tat. „Um Dampf abzulassen hauptsächlich. Weißt schon – wenn wieder was total beschissen lief. Dann kam er mit Fleur zusammen und sie hat uns diese Duelle verboten."

Harry grinste breit.

„Man hab ich das vermisst!" lachte Brian.

Aus einem ihm noch unbekannten Grund konnte er den Freund voll und ganz verstehen. Auch wenn ihm jeder Knochen weh tat und er gerade wirklich absolut keine Kraft hatte sich auch nur wieder aufzurichten – Ihm ging es gut. Er hatte nie mit Ron auf diese Weise duelliert und was sie in der zweiten Klasse im Duellierclub taten war alles andere als Dampf ablassen.

„Kannst aufstehen?" fragte Brian.

„Ne," war die simple Antwort. Er hätte sich absolut nicht vom Fleck rühren können, nicht mal wenn Voldemort hier in diesem Moment aufgetaucht wäre. „Du?"

„Nope," erwiderte der Freund, doch während er selbst ziemlich erledigt klang, schien sein Gegenüber förmlich darüber zu strahlen wie kaputt sie tatsächlich waren. Nur mit sehr viel Kraft konnte er ein Stöhnen unterdrücken.

„Deine Schwester ist übrigens ziemlich scheiße im _schwarz-magisch sein,_ " sagte Brian schmunzelnd und blitzte Harry auf einmal vielsagend an. Seine Miene hatte ihn diesem Moment sehr viel von Sirius, wenn dieser Harry zu etwas herausforderte. „Ihr steht es nicht _schwarz-magisch_ zu sein."

„Ja... stimme ich dir zu Hundert Prozent zu," sagte er mit nachdenklicher Miene. „Sie ist es nicht... _schwarz-magisch_."

Wieder verweilten die beiden in der Stille. Das Duell war gut und es hatte ihn von all den anderen Gedanken abgelenkt, die ihn sonst die ganze Zeit über quälten. Mit dem simplen Erwähnen ihres Namens kehrte jedoch all die Sorge wieder zurück und hatte sich in ihn hinein gebohrt.

„Ist dir das hier endlich einsam genug?" fragte Sirius' Stimme auf einmal aus dem Nichts heraus. Er und Remus waren in ihrem Blickfeld aufgetaucht, doch da die beiden Jungs in den hohen Sträuchern lagen blieben sie sehr gut vor den Blicken der beiden Zauberer versteckt. Harry und Brian brauchten nur einen Blickaustausch, um sich einig zu sein, sich nicht bemerkbar zu machen.

„Es gibt nämlich weit und breit keinen noch abgelegeneren Ort als diesen verlassenen Fleck hier, Remus. Außer natürlich du schlägst einen Portschlüssel vor, der uns aus Großbritannien heraus und auf eine verlassene Insel in einer Einöde bringt?"

„Du weißt, wie die anderen sind," entgegnete Remus jedoch streng. „Besonders Harry, Brian und Jilli. Sie kommen immer an ein Wissen, das nicht für sie bestimmt ist."

„Nur dass keiner der drei hier ist," sagte Sirius und ließ kein Zweifel daran, wie sehr er sich über den Freund gerade lustig machte. „Jilli rannte vor uns weg und es wäre ziemlich idiotisch von ihr sich in dem Fall direkt vor unserer Nase zu verstecken. Und Brian und Harry sind weit weg in London! Wenn du also nicht gerade glaubst, dass sie an Superlangziehohren gekommen sind, um über Grenzen hinweg zu lauschen, sprich, was du zu sagen hast."

Remus seufzte hörbar auf. Harry hatte seinen Blickkontakt mit Brian nicht unterbrochen, sehr wohl jedoch den amüsierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Freundes bemerkt. Es war ihm nicht entgangen wie viel Ironie in der Situation hier lag. Er hätte sich bemerkbar machen können, aber die Neugier war einfach entschieden größer.

„Ich will das auch vor Anna geheim halten," setzte Remus leise hinzu und augenblicklich war der ernst in beider Gesichter zurückgekehrt.

„An?" fragte Sirius irritiert. „Wieso das?"

„Weil es das Letzte ist, womit sie sich jetzt beschäftigen sollte. Mit allem was sie sich sonst so herumschlagen muss, ist es das Beste, wenn sie sich darüber nicht auch noch Sorgen macht. Du weißt, dass sie niemand ist, der sich abwendet und andere für sich arbeiten lässt."

„Worum geht es, Remus?"

„Allan White," war die kurze und doch sehr prägnante Antwort. Sogar Brian hatte eine finstere Miene verzogen.

„Was ist mit dem widerlichen Kotzbrocken?" raunzte Sirius. Jeglicher Humor war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden.

„Kingsley glaubt zu wissen, was White's Horkrux ist."

„Also hat der tatsächlich so ein Ding von sich erschaffen?!"

„Hat er. Kingsley ist sich ziemlich sicher, was sein Horkrux ist. Er war ebenfalls der Meinung Anna da rauszuhalten und es alleine zu beseitigen. Sie nimmt das Ganze mit Jilli mehr mit als sie zugibt oder als man ihr ansieht."

„Was ist es?"

„Das Horkrux?"

„Nein, das was man ihr ansieht..."

Stille.

„Natürlich das Horkrux, Remus!"

„Nun, ich hatte mit mehr Widerstand von dir gerechnet," rechtfertigte der Zauberer seine Überraschung. Sirius aber schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ich werde nichts vor An verschweigen."

„Sirius -"

„Nein, Remus. Ich mein das ernst. Schön, wenn ihr An in Watte packen wollt, aber sie hat das _nicht_ nötig. Hatte sie früher schon nicht und alles ist förmlich explodiert, _weil_ wir ihr die Wahrheit über ihre Gefangenschaft bei Voldemort vorenthielten im Irrglauben sie damit zu schützen.

Ich bin nicht besser. Ich hab James und Lilli darum gebeten zu schweigen. Hätten wir ihr von Anfang an erzählt, was sie bei Voldemort wirklich durchmachen musste, die Dementoren hätten sie an jenem Abend nicht außer Gefecht setzen können.

Dumbledore wollte sie schützen. Das hab ich kapiert. Aber sie hätte schon viel früher die Wahrheit ertragen können. Was da passiert ist, war auch meine Schuld.

Ich bin dagegen sie auszuschließen, nur um sie jetzt in Watte einzupacken. Wenn sie mich darauf anspricht, werde ich ihr auch erzählen, was Sache ist. Fertig."

Remus blickte den Freund einen langen Moment an und Harry konnte einfach nicht sagen, was sein Ausdruck aussagen sollte. War er bestürzt? Oder doch mehr enttäuscht?

„Du, Lilli und James, ihr wusstet also die ganze Zeit über von Brian?"

„Nicht die ganze Geschichte," gestand Sirius mit schuldbewusster Miene. „Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Lilli und James wirklich wussten. Kann sie jetzt schlecht fragen, aber – Ich wusste, dass Voldemort sie dazu zwang ihr Baby in der Gefangenschaft zu bekommen. Dachte damals jedoch, er hätte unser Kind vor ihren Augen getötet. Fand es richtig, dass Dumbledore und die anderen ihre Erinnerung manipuliert hatten. Nur so konnte sie sich überhaupt erholen. Können wir jetzt über das verdammte Teil ihres Vaters reden und nicht vergangene Fehler aufwärmen?"

„Okay," sagte Remus sanft und nickte verstehend. Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte er fast so was wie Eifersucht, weil er davon nichts wusste. Doch dieser Anflug verflog sofort als ihm klar wurde, dass das Nichtwissen ein Segen gewesen war. Lilli, James und Sirius hatten es definitiv schwerer mit dem Wissen zu leben.

„Also? Was ist es?"

„Erinnerst du dich an die Halskette mit dem Blumenkristallanhänger, das Anna gehörte?"

„Ja, klar – Moment!"

Sirius' Miene hatte sich augenblicklich verändert. So verärgert oder aufgewühlt er bis eben auch noch war. Jetzt konnte Harry pure Fassungslosigkeit in dem ihm so vertrauten Gesicht durch die Lücken in den Grashalmen erkennen.

„Das ist ein schlechter Scherz, oder?"

Remus atmete schwer durch und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Verstehst du jetzt, warum wir sie lieber raushalten wollen?"

Sein Patenonkel schluckte hart und nickte leicht abwesend. Harry wusste nicht, was daran so schrecklich sein sollte, aber er kannte beide nun lang genug, um zu ahnen, dass er den Grund lieber nicht kennen wollen wird. Sirius schüttelte nach wie vor mit entgeisterter Miene den Kopf.

„Seid ihr euch sicher?"

Remus nickte.

„Wir sind es einige Male durchgegangen. Kingsley war sich nicht sicher und weihte mich daher ein. Ich komme jedoch zum selben Schluss wie er. Es ist der einzige Gegenstand stark genug dafür und der einzige Gegenstand, der zum besagten Zeitpunkt verfügbar war. Außerdem weiß Allan White von der Bedeutung der Kette für seine Tochter."

„Lass mich... Lass mich das erst mal verarbeiten..."

Sirius rang um Fassung, dann aber schluckte er hart. Er setzte sich auf einen Felsen nieder und blickte zurück zum Freund. „Das ist nicht gut, Remus."

„Ich weiß."

„Wir müssen einen anderen Weg finden," sagte er schließlich entschlossen und Remus nickte sanft.

„Ich weiß. Das sehe ich genauso."

„Weiß Kingsley davon?"

„Nein, noch nicht."

„Gut..."

„Aber er sollte."

„Nein."

„Sirius. Geheimnisse sind das, was uns alle überhaupt erst in die heutige Lage gebracht haben. Du hast es vorhin selber gesagt. Könntest du die Zeit zurückdrehen, du hättest die Wahrheit nicht verschwiegen. Wir können Kingsley vertrauen."

Sirius schüttelte nach wie vor betrübt den Kopf.

„Mag sein. Ich wünschte nur... Lilli und James wären hier..."

„Ja," sagte der Freund leise. „Ich auch..."

Remus ließ sich neben seinem Freund nieder und ohne weitere Worte zu wechseln hatten sie sich lange Zeit nicht gerührt. Harry und Brian starrten einander die ganze Zeit über an ohne sich bemerkbar zu machen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" hörten sie Remus auf einmal fragen und beide Jungs runzelten finster die Stirn. Sirius gab ein merkwürdiges Geräusch von sich.

„Ja, geht schon," antwortete er. „Ein wenig Kopfschmerzen."

„Sieht nicht nach _ein wenig_ aus," gab Remus misstrauisch von sich. „Seit wann hast du das?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ne Weile."

„Weiß Anna davon?"

„Nö, sagst doch selbst, dass sie genug um die Ohren hat. Lass uns zurück gehen."

Nachdem Remus und Sirius aufgebrochen waren, rührten sich auch Harry und Brian endlich wieder. Als die anderen schließlich außer Hörweite waren, beugten sich die beiden Jungs von der Wiese auf. So erschöpft und bewegungsunfähig sie vorher auch waren, im Moment empfanden sie nichts mehr von dem lähmenden Gefühlen.

„Weißt du, von welcher Kette die sprachen?" fragte er den Freund. Brian schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ne, ich habe Anna aber auch noch nie mit einer Kette herumlaufen sehen."

„Hätten wir uns bemerkbar machen sollen?" fragte Harry nachdenklich. Brian zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ist nun eh zu spät. Wir haben andere Probleme, um die wir uns kümmern müssen."

Er mochte recht haben und doch hatte Harry nicht im mindesten Lust dazu sich weiter anzusehen, wie seine Schwester sich als sein Feind verhielt.

„Ich werde die Erinnerung nicht weiter ansehen," beschloss er entschlossen und Brian wandte sich ihm überrascht zu. „Ich bleibe in Hogwarts. Muss nicht mehr sehen. Ich habs kapiert, was White damit sagen wollte... Ich meinte, was Professor W - Anna sagen wollte."

Brian musterte ihn einen langen Augenblick an, dann aber nickte er.

„In dem Fall... werde ich mich weiter auf die Suche nach dem Stein der _Phowlyris_ machen," sagte er schließlich „Versuch herauszubekommen was ich kann. Hoffen wir, dass Jilli tatsächlich in Sicherheit ist, da wo sie sich nun befindet."

Er schritt an Harry vorbei und drückte ihm kurz Mutmachend die Schulter.

„Meld mich, sobald ich was hab."

Harry nickte, wenn auch noch immer ziemlich verwirrt.

„Danke."

Brian nickte zurück und mit diesen letzten Worten trennten sich die beiden Freunde auf Zeit. Harry verblieb einen Moment an Ort und Stelle und starrte in die Ferne. Es war nur auf Zeit – so wie es auch bei seiner Schwester kein Lebe Wohl war. Voldemort würde nicht siegen. Harry war entschlossener denn je die letzten Horkruxe zu finden und sie alle zu zerstören und... Voldemort am Ende zu töten, wenn es das war, was er tun musste.

* * *

So vergingen die Tage... Mit dem Wissen, dass Remus und Sirius sich um Allan White kümmerten und Brian nach dem Aufenthaltsort des letzten noch fehlenden Horkrux suchte, konnte Harry sich darauf konzentrieren sich auf die letzte Konfrontation mit Voldemort vorzubereiten. Neben den Abschlussprüfungen, die ebenfalls bald anstanden, hoffte er sich damit genug von den Gedanken abzulenken, die ihn sonst noch beschäftigten. Dummerweise fand er seine Gedanken stets genau dahin abschweifend, wenn ihm mal wieder im Unterricht langweilig wurde.

Draußen regnete es immer noch sehr stark, der Himmel war nicht minder bedeckt mit grauen Wolken als wie die letzten Wochen hindurch seit Jilli's Verschwinden. Immer wieder mal donnerte und blitzte es. So untypisch für diese Jahreszeit, in der eigentlich langsam der Frühling Einkehr finden sollte.

Für Hermine war es schwer auch nur eine Sekunde nichts zu tun und es war nicht einfach für Ron, weil sie ihn stets dazu drang mit ihr etwas zu tun. Er hatte lediglich Glück, dass Hermine's Eifer auch Neville und Lyssa noch mitabfingen, wobei Letztere das sogar sehr gerne tat. Sie mochte es über die Zaubererwelt zu lernen. Ginny hingegen nahm sich stets etwas Freizeit, auch wenn sie es sich noch weniger leisten konnte, was die Zeit, die Harry mit ihr verbrachte, noch mal um ein vielfaches wertvoller machte.

Um den Blicken der Mitschüler zu entgehen hatten sie sich ein ruhiges Fleckchen am See auf einem Baum gesucht, wo sie nebeneinander auf den dicken Ästen saßen und den friedlichen Blick auf dem Gelände genossen. Es regnete nach wie vor in Strömen, aber Ginny hatte den Baum mit einem Zauber versehen, so dass die Tropfen daran abprallten und die beiden trocken blieben.

„Das letzte Quidditchspiel findet bald statt," sagte Ginny nach einer Weile. Harry nickte kurz.

„Ja, ist jedoch nicht unbedingt weit oben auf meiner Liste von wichtigen Dingen."

Ginny lachte sanft.

„Wäre auch komisch, wenn doch. Harry Potter muss die Zaubererwelt retten – _nach_ dem Quidditchspiel."

Harry lächelte als er den niedlichen amüsierten Ausdruck in ihrem hübschen Gesicht sah. Zeit mit Ginny zu verbringen war das einzig gute in diesen Tagen, auch wenn es die Sorgen nicht wegmachte, die er kontinuierlich empfand. Das Bild seiner Schwester, die ihren Vater folterte, fraß sich ständig in seine Gedanken hinein.

„Noch 8 Wochen," fügte sie mit sehnsüchtigem Blick hinzu. „Mir kommt das Jahr gar nicht so lang vor."

„Du hast 2 Jahre in eins gepackt," entgegnete er amüsiert. Ginny lächelte zart. „Bereust du's?"

Sie dachte einen Moment darüber nach, dann schüttelte sie entschlossen den Kopf.

„Nein. Egal, wie die Prüfungen ausgehen oder das Jahr endet. Ich bereue nichts."

Sie kuschelte sich an ihn heran und Harry legte seine Hand um ihre Schulter, um sie besser fassen zu können. Es war ein schöner Moment, alles hier stand für Frieden. Hogwarts stand für Frieden. Die Landschaft, das Schloss, Hagrid's Hütte... Nein, er bereute es selber auch nicht hier geblieben zu sein, entgegen dem, was er ursprünglich vorhatte.

Harry atmete tief ein.

„Ich werde gehen."

Ginny hatte sich vorsichtig von ihm weggedrückt und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Nicht... für immer," fügte er sofort hinzu. „Aber zum Friedhof. Ich muss mit meinen Eltern reden."

Ginny nickte verstehend.

„Ich begleite dich, wenn du möchtest?"

„Nein," sagte er entschieden. „Du bist hier in Sicherheit. Ich mach das allein."

„Ist es für dich denn weniger gefährlich?"

Harry lächelte mild.

„Ich nehm Kaylar mit."

Er war nicht dumm. Er hatte dazu gelernt.

* * *

Gesagt, getan. Mit der Phowlyris ging die Reise erheblich schneller und Harry musste sich nicht ausmalen, wie seine Eltern auf die Neuigkeit reagieren würden, noch musste er sich sorgen, dass seiner Begleitung etwas passieren könnte, während er auf dem Friedhof war.

Seine Eltern blieben die ganze Erzählung über ruhig und bedachten ihn mit sehr liebevollen und verständnisvollen Blicken. Es machte alles leichter, wenn es auch den Stein auf seinem Herzen nicht ganz verschwinden ließ.

„Soll ich... Soll ich sie wirklich sich selbst überlassen und aufhören zu suchen?" fragte er nachdem er geendet hatte. James atmete frustriert aus und tauschte einen besorgten Blick mit seiner Frau. Lilli legte Harry ihre Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie sanft. Harry sah sehnsüchtig zu seiner Mutter auf. Wenn das hier doch die Wirklichkeit wäre statt nur ein Zauber.

„Ich fürchte, mein Liebling, wenn deine Schwester nicht gefunden werden will, dann ist alles Suchen nach ihr nur verschwendete Zeit. Wir wissen das, weil sie schon mal weggelaufen war."

„Wann?" fragte Harry überrascht.

„An dem Abend, als deine Mum und Ich die Erinnerung von An sahen," antwortete James. „Wir kamen zurück und deine Schwester hat sofort gemerkt, dass sich etwas in uns verändert hatte, dass wir diese Möglichkeit ihrer schwarz-magischen Seite mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatten. Ihre Verbindung zu uns war schon immer sehr stark und sie fühlte diese Angst, die in uns aufgekeimt war. Was wir nicht ahnten war, dass sie es falsch verstand."

„Deine Schwester dachte, wir hätten Angst _vor_ ihr."

„Was nicht der Fall war," korrigierte James sofort nach Lilli. „Wir hatten Angst, aber nicht vor ihr, sondern _um_ sie."

„Ihr hattet keine Angst vor dem, zu was sie im Stande war?" fragte Harry irritiert. Ein Blick in das entschlossene Gesicht seiner Mutter reichte, um die Bestätigung ihrer Worte darin zu erkennen.

„Harry, jeder von uns wäre unter anderen Umständen zu Dingen fähig, die man nicht möchte," sagte Lilli sanft und ließ kein Zweifel an ihrer Überzeugung. „Aber die Umstände sind stets das ausschlaggebende. Die Erinnerung, die du sahst, die Umstände, diese waren eine vollkommen andere als die, wie wir sie mit Jilli hatten."

„Was für Umstände?"

„Zum Beispiel die Art und Weise, mit der Jilli erzogen wurde," erklärte James. „In der Erinnerung, die du sahst, war ich ein Auror."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Stimmt, sein Vater kam ihm sehr kalt und streng rüber. So überhaupt nicht wie er ihn hier auf dem Friedhof kennengelernt hatte.

„Ich ging ein ganz anderen Weg, deine Mum ging ein ganz anderen Weg. Dein Urgroßvater war noch am Leben und -" James machte eine kurze Pause, um die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Er war ein guter Mann," fuhr sein Vater bedachter fort. „Wir haben dich nach ihm benannt, weil er ein guter Mann war. Aber die Zeiten waren damals anders und dein Urgroßvater wuchs unter ganz anderen Umständen mit ganz anderen Prinzipien auf. Er hätte sich sehr schwer damit getan ein Ponester als vollwertiges Familienmitglied anzuerkennen."

Unweigerlich stellte sich Harry diesen Mann wie Lucius Malfoy vor. Stolz auf seine Reinblütigkeit mit einer tiefen Abneigung gegen all diejenigen, die ihm, Harry, wichtig waren. Lilli merkte sofort, was in ihrem Sohn vor sich ging.

„Harold Potter war kein schlechter Mensch," verteidigte auch sie den längst verstorbenen Zauberer. Harry wusste gar nicht, dass er nach ihm benannt worden war. „Aber Umstände, Geschehnisse, andere Menschen, alles verändert einen, nimmt Einfluss auf die Person, zu der man wird."

„Was ist mit ihm geschehen?" fragte Harry. „Wie ist er gestorben?"

„Voldemort," antwortete seine Mutter behutsam. „Er stand mit allem, was er war, stets gegen die dunklen Künste und gegen den Schaden, den schwarze Magie verursachte. Vielleicht manchmal ein wenig zu hartnäckig und stur. Aber das ist nun etwas, das nicht mehr zählt.

Was zählt und zählen sollte, Harry, ist dass was jetzt ist. Wir hatte keine Angst vor deiner Schwester. Wir sorgten uns darum, wie dieses Wissen sie selbst beeinflussen könnte. Jilli ist ein sehr sanftmütig und liebevoll, auch sehr sensibel und gefühlvoll. Zu wissen, dass sie selbst zu so etwas fähig war, belastete sie selbst mehr als jeden anderen. Wir wollten, dass sie aufhörte sich davor zu fürchten, zu diesem Wesen zu werden."

„Ihr habt es nicht geschafft," stellte Harry leise fest. Lilli sah ihn sanft an, aber es war James, der das Gespräch fortführte.

„Nachdem sie weglief und wir sie nicht mehr finden konnten, blieb deiner Mutter und mir nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten. An konnte ebenfalls nichts tun. Erklärte uns, dass Jilli als Ponester diese Fähigkeit besaß, dass wenn sie nicht gefunden werden will sich auch für immer verstecken konnte. Wir sollten abwarten und hofften, dass sie doch wieder zu uns zurückkehrte. Sie hätte ohne uns nicht lange überlebt. Ihre Magie hing noch von uns ab und ohne uns, wäre sie bald darauf gestorben. Das machte das Warten für deine Mum und mich nicht unbedingt leichter."

„Warum ist sie wieder zurückgekommen?" fragte Harry, denn das lag auf der Hand, dass Jilli irgendwie doch wieder zu ihren Eltern zurückgekehrt war.

„Zufall? Schicksal? Magie..." antwortete James mit dem Anflug einem zufriedenen väterlichen Lächelns. „Sie hatte nicht vor zurückzukommen, wollte uns nicht zur Last fallen, und wir hatten keine Möglichkeit sie zu finden. Wir taten es dennoch. Wir suchten nicht nach ihr, aber wir fanden sie kurze Zeit später in _Iargrove_. Sehr geschwächt – aber am Leben.

Wir brachten sie sofort zurück nach England, wo An sich um sie kümmern konnte und deine Schwester kam wieder zu Kräften."

„Jilli sagte, dass sie uns nicht weh tun will," erzählte Lilli weiter. „Und wir sagten ihr, dass sie uns nur weh tut, wenn sie noch mal wegläuft. Jilli ist ein Ponester, aber sie ist auch unsere Tochter, deine Schwester, Harry. Es gab nichts, was wir für dich getan hätten, was wir nicht auch für sie getan hätten. Dies mag unter anderen Umständen anders verlaufen sein, aber glücklicherweise ist es jetzt so, wie es ist."

„Also soll ich jetzt darauf hoffen, dass ich wieder irgendwo auf sie treffe, in der Hoffnung, dass es dieses Mal ebenfalls nicht zu spät ist?"

„Jilli ist erwachsen," sagte seine Mutter sanft. „Ihre Magie ist nicht mehr abhängig von unserer. Sie befindet sich in diesem Punkt nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr. Sie liebt dich, Harry. Nichts auf der Welt würde sie davon abhalten wieder zu dir zurückzukommen, wenn sie weiß, dass die Gefahr vorüber ist, die euch beide umgibt, solange sie bei dir ist, solange Voldemort noch nach dem _letzten Black Heart_ giert."

„Und wer weiß," sagte James und blickte Harry entschlossen an. „Wenn es früher sein soll, dann wird auch das eintreffen. Sohn?"

Er hob seinen Kopf und diesmal traf er einen starken, festen Blick. Es war nicht hart oder streng, wie der des Aurors aus der Erinnerung. Es war einfach nur stark, Kraftgebend. Harry mochte seinen Vater so viel lieber, mochte das unterstützende, Hoffnunggebende Gefühl, das er ihm gab.

„Sieh dir die Erinnerung bis zum Ende an. Du fürchtest dich vor deiner Schwester und das solltest du nicht. An gab dir die Erinnerung bestimmt in dem Glauben, dass du das auch bis zuletzt ansiehst. Du bist der Letzte, der Grund dazu hat sich vor Jilli zu fürchten. Sie würde eher sterben als dir weh zu tun. In dieser Erinnerung war sie noch ein Kind, heute ist sie erwachsen. Willensstark, so wie du auch. Zweifel nicht an dir."

Harry sah seinen Vater einen langen Moment verwirrt an, dann aber nickte er langsam.

* * *

Er hatte Kaylar gebeten ihn zu seiner Wohnung in London zu bringen und auch das führte sie ohne nachzufragen aus. Stellte sich heraus, Brian hatte die Erinnerung ohne ihn zu Ende angesehen. Als Harry in sein Zimmer trat fand er ein Zettel am Denkarium vor.

 _Harry, hab es mir zu Ende angesehen. Du solltest das auch. Hab alles für dich eingestellt. Die Erinnerung ist für dich bereit. Brian._

Was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Und so trat er heran und beugte sich hinein. Er kam da auf, wo sie stehen geblieben waren. Lilli, James und Professor White standen mit ihm in der Zelle, die andere Version seines Vaters lag auf dem Boden und blutete. Die andere Version seiner Mutter hielt den Dolch in der Hand, an dessen Spitze das Blut seines Vaters klebte, ihr Blick war nicht mehr leer, nicht mehr abwesend, nicht mehr dunkel. Jilli stand daneben und musterte beide interessiert. Es war kein bisschen Reue oder Mitgefühl in den Haselnussbraunen Augen zu erkennen. Sie schien zu warten, worauf – das erkannte Harry nur einen Augenblick später. Die Reaktion ihrer Mutter.

„James?" Lilli sank zu ihm hinab und wollte ihm helfen, aber ihr fehlte die Kraft. Stattdessen brach sie direkt neben ihm zusammen, keuchend, schwach. „James..." flüsterte sie und versuchte immer noch mit ihrer Hand nach ihm zu greifen und sich zu ihm zu ziehen. Obwohl er selber verletzt und am Boden war, versuchte auch James noch seine Hand nach ihr auszustrecken. Jilli lachte amüsiert über das Bild, das sich ihr bot. Fand sie es wirklich lustig, was sie ihren Eltern da gerade antat?

„Was... Wieso?" fragte sein Vater neben ihm an Professor White gewandt und auch Lilli sah die Freundin verwirrt an.

„Jilli hat ihre Mutter vergiftet. Dunkle Ponester besitzen sehr viel dunkle Magie und schaffen es damit annähernd jeden zu beeinflussen. Die einen mehr, die anderen weniger. Und in Lilli's Fall hat Jilli es geschafft ihre Mutter hier soweit unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, dass sie James mit dem Phowlyris Dolch tötet. Diese _Kontrolle_ jedoch geschieht durch die Vergiftung des Gegenübers von sehr viel und sehr dunkler Magie in sehr kurzer Zeit. Zu viel für den Körper einer normalen Hexe oder Zauberers. Die fatale Folge ist der Tod."

Sowohl James, wie auch Lilli und Harry blickten Professor White entsetzt an, welche finster und doch verschlossen zurückblickte. Sie hatte ihre beiden Freunde einen Moment lang gemustert. Harry hatte das Gefühl als ob in ihr sehr viel mehr vor sich ging als sie anderen zeigte.

„Mit diesem Wissen," sagte sie schließlich sehr umsichtig. „Könnt ihr jetzt sicherlich auch verstehen, wovor sich Jilli so fürchtet und warum sie nicht wollte, dass ihr davon wisst. Unter anderen Umständen wäre sie durchaus fähig euch zu beide zu töten."

Es verging ein Augenblick bedrückender Stille, dann aber wandte sich James der fremden Gestalt der erwachsenen Jilli zu.

„Sie mag aussehen wie unsere Tochter... Aber sie ist es nicht," sagte er entschlossen. „Das hier ist nicht _unsere_ Jilli."

„James," sagte Anna ernst, aber er ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Was immer hier auch passiert sein mag. Wir alle sind zu Dingen fähig unter dem Einfluss der dunklen Magie, die wir bei klarem Verstand nie tun würden. Ich weiß das besser als jeder andere. Und ihr habt mich auch nicht aufgegeben. Wenn es das ist, wovor sie solche Angst hat, so werden wir sie davor beschützen."

„James, das ist nicht so einfach, wie du es dir vorstellst -"

„Selbst wenn es noch so schwer ist," sagte Lilli und hatte damit das Wort für ihren Mann ergriffen, bevor er überhaupt etwas erwidern konnte. Anna drehte sich überrascht Harry's Mutter zu.

„Wir würden es tun. Egal, was dazu nötig ist, um unsere Kinder zu schützen. Wir würden es tun. _Alles_."

Der überraschte Blick verschwand und machte stattdessen einem beeindruckten Blitzen in den dunklen Augen platzt. James war im ersten Moment irritiert über diesen Wandel, dann verzog er eine Augenbraue.

„Du hast uns gerade _getestet_ , nicht wahr?"

Auf Lilli's ebenfalls äußerst irritierten Blick hin, nickte die Hexe, obgleich man in ihrer Miene nicht das kleinste bisschen Reue erkannte. Mehr fand man ein Schamloses Grinsen im Gesicht der jungen Hexe.

„Jilli ist ein Ponester _und_ eine Hexe. Sie wird es sehr sehr _sehr_ schwer haben und noch schwerer, wenn ihre Eltern nicht voll und ganz hinter ihr stehen. In dem Fall wäre es das Beste, wenn sie von vornherein in ihrer Welt der magischen Wesen bleibt."

Anna wandte sich wieder der Erinnerung zu, so wie auch Lilli, James und Harry es nach ihr taten. Der verletzte James hatte es irgendwie unter Ächzen geschafft seine Frau zu sich in die Arme zu ziehen, aber Lilli war nicht mehr zu sich gekommen und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch ihn die Kraft verließ. Es war dieser Moment, der alles veränderte. Man sah die Lippen des Zauberers, die sich bewegten, aber hörbare Worte waren ihnen nicht entfahren. Jilli's Blick veränderte sich nur einen winzigen Augenblick später. Er war nicht mehr kalt, listig, finster – sie war verwirrt. Haselnussbraune Augen erblickten die beiden Personen am Boden und auf einmal rang sie um Fassung. Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern...

„Dad? Mum?" Ihre Stimme war klar, warm, fassungslos – Jilli.

„Jilli," krächzte James erschöpft, auch er klang warm, väterlich. Er sah seine Tochter eindringlich an, nicht hart, nur fest. Er war schwach und womöglich auch bereits am Rande seiner Kräfte, aber die Kraft für diesen letzten Akt würde er noch aufbringen. „Das.. ist nicht... deine Schuld..."

„Dad?" hauchte sie ungläubig und sank auf die Knie zu ihm hinab. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen als sie versuchte ihn zu berühren. Doch James brach zusammen und sie zog entsetzt ihre Hand wieder zurück. Sie umklammerte sich selbst mit beiden Händen und wagte es nicht sich ihren Eltern zu nähern. „Dad... War.. war ich das?"

Harry fühlte sich einfach nur verloren... Ihre Stimme klang so gebrochen und verletzt, es zerrte an seinem Herzen.

„Lebe..." krächzte James und lächelte seine Tochter ein letztes Mal an.

„Dad..."

„Egal was nun passiert... Jilli... Sage dir immer wieder... Das war _nicht_... deine... Schuld..."

Er schloss seine Augen und damit war das Leben aus dem Auror entwichen. Jilli hatte erneut ihre Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt, blieb dann aber auf halbem Wege stehen. Sie traute sich nicht ihn oder ihre Mutter zu berühren. Stattdessen stützte sie sich mit beiden Händen am Boden vor dem freien Fall und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Ihre Eltern rührten sich nicht mehr und alles was man noch hörte war ihr bitteres weinen.

James, Lilli und Harry wandten sich an Professor White, welche natürlich nur James und Lilli adressierte.

„Gryffndor's Magie," erklärte sie sanft. „Der Auror James war stark genug, um Jilli's dunkle Magie auszulöschen. Er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren – also tat er mit seiner letzten Kraft das, zu dem er noch fähig war. Er half seiner Tochter und gab ihr ihr Leben zurück."

„Jilli... geht es also gut?" fragte James hoffnungsvoll. Anna lächelte traurig.

„So wie es jemand eben geht, der seine Eltern unter dem Einfluss der dunklen Magie getötet hat. Das was hier passiert ist oder was danach passiert hat absolut nichts mit dem zu tun, wo wir gerade stehen."

James und Lilli nickten beide, Harry hingegen konnte seinen Blick nicht von der zermürbten Gestalt seiner Schwester nehmen. So sehr er ihre Gestalt zuvor noch verabscheute und sich vor dem fürchtete, zu was sie im Stande war – all das zählte in diesem Moment nicht mehr.

Er fühlte sich nur noch schlecht und wollte nichts mehr als ihr zu helfen, ihr sagen, das alles wieder gut wurde und er nicht wollte, dass sie traurig war. Der Gedanke, wie einsam und alleine sie sich gerade fühlte, wie verzweifelt sie war, das war für ihn unerträglich. Es brachte ihn innerlich fast um. Harry wollte nur noch, dass die Erinnerung endlich zu Ende ging. Das tat sie auch und er konnte sich wieder aus dem Denkarium beugen.

* * *

Harry saß auf der Fensterbank und blickte auf die halb beleuchtete Straße hinab. Gleich würde die Sonne aufgehen... Für ihn fühlte es sich wie ein Hohn an. Er war nicht bereit dazu und doch würde er es tun. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit dem zu entfliehen. Verstecken war keine Option für ihn. Es war schließlich prophezeit worden.

„Du haderst mit dir."

Er wandte sich von der Straßen zurück zu einer Gestalt, die im Schatten verborgen in einer Ecke des Raumes stand. Es war Kalyar Steward.

„Ich habe auch mit mir gehadert vor wichtigen Entscheidungen, die am Ende mein Leben entscheidend verändert hatten."

„So?" fragte Harry kurz.

„Es ist normal, dass man zögert. Was immer du auch tust, wird Folgen nach sich ziehen, die nicht nur dich selbst betreffen. Es wird andere betreffen, sei es nun in gutem Ausmaße oder in schlechtem. Egal, was du tust. Es wird nicht nur Gewinner geben, sondern auch Verlierer."

„Wenn es Voldemort ist, kann es mir egal sein..."

Steward lachte ironisch.

„Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre, nicht wahr? Ich dachte so früher. Was ich tat, tat ich in dem Glauben, dass es nur die bestrafte, die es verdient haben. Was aber ist, wenn es einen Teil derer trifft, die dir nahe stehen? Denen du kein Schmerz zufügen wolltest, weil sie dir stets zur Seite standen? Wenn es gar dich selbst trifft?"

Harry wandte sich wieder von ihr ab und zurück auf die Straße. Er wusste was sie meinte und doch erwiderte er nichts darauf. Der Gedanke machte alles nicht einfacher...

„Ich kann dir nur soweit helfen, wie es mir möglich ist, Harry. Was ich weiß ist, dass dir sehr viele Leute den Rücken frei halten und helfen den Weg freizukämpfen. Wenn es etwas gibt, was ich in den letzten Jahrhunderten gelernt habe, dann wie wichtig dies ist."

Harry hatte sie immer noch nicht angesehen. Stattdessen sah er die ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die hinter den Bäumkronen empor strahlten.

„Und was bringt es, wenn diejenigen nicht da sind, die man eigentlich bei sich haben will?"

Es klang bockig, kindisch und doch war es das, was in ihm vorging. Wen er an seiner Seite haben wollte, war seine Familie... Auch wenn er all seine Freunde, Professor White und so viele andere Verbündete hatte... Diejenigen, die er wirklich wollte und brauchte waren nicht da... Kaylar hatte darauf nichts mehr erwidert und so verweilte Harry in dieser Stille bis es Zeit war zurück nach Hogwarts zu kehren – und den Krieg gegen Voldemort weiter zu führen.


	51. Chapter 51

Hallou =)

Ohne viel Worte, weil ich ziemlich kaputt bin. Endlich das nächste Kapitel. Tut mir leid, dass es so ewig gedauert hat, aber ab jetzt sollten die Kapitel nicht mehr alle 3 Monate kommen, sondern wieder in etwas kürzeren Abständen. Freu mich auf Feedback und hoffe, euch gefällt das Kapitel =) Baba!

* * *

Review:

Mannequin: Halli Hallo =)

3 ½ Monate später komme ich endlich mit einem Kapitel ^^ Also ist dein Review immer noch viel schneller als meine Update Geschwindigkeit? XD

Danke =) Ich mag mein Job auch. Gut, die letzten Wochen mochte ich es nicht, weil es echt nur Stress Stress Stress war, aber vielleicht muss ich da auch erst ein System hinein bekommen. Seit März war ich neben der Arbeit, die ich sonst noch machen muss, ständig auf Weiterbildung und Schulung unterwegs. Mein Arbeitgeber schickt mich da nach überall hin nur nicht da, wo man leicht hinkäme. Dann hab ich auch noch tausend weitere Kunden bekommen – und letztens noch ne Schulung aufs Auge gedrückt bekommen, die ich vorbereiten und halten sollte =.= Ich hab mir danach geschworen: NIE WIEDER. Wenn das nächste Mal die Frage kommt, ob ich das mache, lautet meine Antwort definitiv: NEIN.

Hast recht. Überstunden nicht verfallen lassen. Hab jetzt noch 18 Tage Zeit, sie alle zu nehmen und das mache ich gerade auch frech XD. Keine Ahnung, ob ich alle abbauen kann, aber wenigstens werde ich nicht 50 Stunden verfallen lassen.

Och je, das mit deinem Opa tut mir leid =/ Du hattest ja erzählt, dass es ihm nicht so gut geht. Aber deiner Oma geht es noch gut? =) Vor Weihnachten ist es noch mal schlimmer... Aber es heißt ja – Nach jeder Dunkelheit, kommt auch wieder Sonne. Hoffe, dass es bei dir sonnig bleibt =)

Ach so, ja, da kann sie sich beschweren wie sie will. Das ist eh ein allgemeines Problem überall, dass Krippenplätze rar sind.

Lach XD Homeoffice als Kitaleiterin. Andererseits sind feste Arbeitszeiten ja auch schön. So muss man wenigstens im Winter nicht 50 Stunden Wochen schieben. Homeoffice ist schon was schönes XD Auch ein großes Plus bei meinem Arbeitgeber.

Hm... ja, das ist traurig. Das dachte ich mir irgendwo auch, dass so was nicht vom Kind kommt, sondern von seinen Eltern, die es ihm beibringen. =/ Was soll man da noch machen oder sich denken... Ändern kann man es nicht wirklich, oder? Das Kind hört ja eher auf seine Eltern als auf euch Erzieherinnen? Da finde ich es schön, wenn es Kinder gibt, die dennoch neutral und freundlich Fremd aussehenden gegenüber sind, trotz ihrer Eltern. Habt ihr eigentlich auch 1jährige Kinder oder unter 1jährige Kinder bei euch in der Kita?

Deine Katzen sind Mobber? XD Verletzt haben sie sich aber noch nie beim Raufen mit anderen Katzen oder?

Ein viertel Jahr später – Vodafone schon gekündigt? ^^

Jiah, Bei CofX muss ich die ganze FF noch mal lesen, bevor ich wirklich weiter schreibe. Die letzten 2 Kapiteln gehen vll. Auch ohne, aber wenn ich die FF zu Ende bringen will, sollte ich alles noch mal lesen, sonst bleibt noch was offen.

Wenn man bedenkt, wann ich das letzte Mal geschrieben habe, bin ich richtig erstaunt (und happy), dass ihr mir dennoch folgen könnt ^^ Aber yups, hast du alles richtig erkannt. Hoffe, das nächste Kapitel braucht nicht so lange. Der Stress ist ja jetzt erst mal vorbei.

Brian vor allem. Harry steht schon manchmal auf der Leitung aber Brian ist eben ein junger, schwarzhaariger Dumbledore XD James meinte in CofX mal, dass Dumbledore und Voldemort mit seinem Leben Schach spielen würden. Ich würde sagen, im Falle von Harry sind es jetzt Brian und Anna, die mit Voldemort und noch jemanden mit Harry's Leben Schach spielen.

Jilli ist gefährlich und sie hat auch große Angst vor sich selbst. Mehr aber, weil sie eben weiß, zu was sie fähig ist und es auch „mit eigenen Augen" miterlebt hat. Kennst du das, wenn du einen Alptraum hattest, aufwachst und es sich immer noch total real anfühlt? So war es eben bei Jilli. Und Brian's Geständnis, dass er bereits das letzte Black Heart ist, hat ihr das Gefühl des Alptraums wieder zurückgebracht, was sie bis dahin vergessen hatte. Ich denke aber (oder hoffe mehr), dass ich das ganze bei ihr in eine Richtung schreiben kann, mit der ich und ihr auch zufrieden sein werdet =)

Jetzt geht ohnehin einiges Schlag auf Schlag und vieles wird nach und nach gelüftet. Angepeilt waren ja etwa 75 Kapiteln (glaub ich?) und da kommen wir jetzt langsam hin. =)

Thx fürs liebe Review und fürs dran bleiben. Hoffe dir geht es gut und denke, du fährst im Sommer lange weg? ^^ Hast ja mal was erwähnt, dass die Kita dann etwas länger zumacht, so dass man einen längeren Urlaub hat? Hab leider in den Sommerferien nicht frei, aber da wird eh wenig los sein, so dass ich beschlossen habe, schon mal Minus Stunden aufzubauen, bevor ich im Winter haufen Plus Stunden aufbaue, die im Juni sonst wieder verfallen Öö Hab dafür dann Anfang September 2 Wochen frei und hab mir vorgenommen da kräftig mit den Kapiteln wieder aufzuholen ( XD )

Liebe Grüßle =)

* * *

Chapter 51 - A next step

 _Harry,_

 _Ich hab euer Gespräch mitangehört. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass so etwas passiert. Bitte such mich nicht. Ich werde untertauchen und mich verstecken. Das ist das Einzige, was ich tun kann, um euch alle zu schützen. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich als Schwester so enttäusche. Ich werde dich immer lieb haben. Danke, dass du mir Familie warst._

 _Jilli._

Worte auf dem Papier und doch konnte Harry nicht aufhören sie in Gedanken durchzugehen und immer wieder die Stimme seiner Schwester zu hören. Es war egal, ob er gerade im Unterricht saß und durch das Fenster ins Freie hinaus starrte, statt McGonagall zuzuhören. Oder unbeteiligt seinen Zauberstab anstarrte, statt Flitwick zu beobachten, wie dieser sein Zauberstab schwang. Ihm kam im Moment so vieles so sinnlos vor.

„Ich bin so überglücklich, dass mich Kingsley für die Ausbildung zum Auroren angenommen hat -" sagte Hermine irgendwann während sie sich alle zusammen auf den Weg zum nächsten Unterricht machten.

„Es beginnt dann alles im Juli direkt nach unserem Abschluss und zwar mit einem Einführungskurs, wo man alle anderen kennenlernt, die ebenfalls ihre Ausbildung beginnen... Natürlich nur... wenn wir den Krieg hier überleben..."

Sie hatte einen Seitenblick zu ihm geworfen, aber Harry war so in Gedanken vertieft – er hatte weder Hermine, noch jemand anderes aus der Runde beachtet. Stattdessen schritt er er ohne die Stille zu bemerken in das Klassenzimmer, hatte sich auf seinen Platz gesetzt, das Buch herausgeholt und sich weiter in seine Gedanken vertieft.

Ginny, Hermine und Ron tauschten besorgte Blicke aus, dann aber setzten sie sich zu ihm dazu. So verging die ganze Woche und es dauerte bis zum Wochenende, dass Harry mit etwas konfrontiert wurde, was ihm eventuell schon früher aufgefallen wäre, wenn er sich nicht in seine Gedanken eingegraben hätte. Ihm war das auch gar nicht bewusst geworden, wäre es nicht zufällig genauso passiert.

Als er auf dem Gang aufsah traf sein Blick zufälligerweise Professor White, welche gerade Richtung eigenem Büro schritt und als auch sie ihn erblickte – winkte sie außergewöhnlich heiter. Harry verzog nur misstrauisch die Augenbraue, passte das doch so überhaupt nicht zu der Schulleiterin, die er in diesem Jahr kennengelernt hatte. Nur eine Sekunde später schien sie zu begreifen, wie unpassend dies war, lächelte äußerst unangenehm und rannte schleunigst davon – wieder auf eine für sie sehr untypische Weise.

„Hat jemand eigentlich Sirius und Professor White in der letzten Zeit gesehen?" fragte er kurze Zeit später in die Runde auf dem Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Als Antwort kam entweder ein Schulterzucken oder eine Grimasse. Die Wahrheit war, dass sie alle so beschäftigt mit Lernen waren, dass sie gar nicht darauf geachtet hatten.

„Ich hab Professor White glaub ich mal auf den Gang gesehen," überlegte Ron.

„Du _glaubst_?" wiederholte Ginny schnippisch. Ron zuckte kurz gleichgültig mit der Schulter.

„Na, als ich ihr zuwinkte, winkte sie ziemlich heftig zurück und grinste breit. Das tat sie noch nie!"

„Das passte auch gar nicht zu ihr," kommentierte Hermine. „So komisch wie sie danach weggerannt ist würde ich eher sagen – Das war jemand vom Orden, der sich als sie ausgab. Womöglich Kila."

„Ja, das würde passen," sagte Harry, denn das Verhalten passte für ihn auch eher zu Kila als zu Professor White selbst.

„Aber ist es denn komisch?" fragte Ron. „Dass die zwei mal nicht jeden Tag in der Schule sind, mein ich?"

„Eigentlich schon," sagte Hermine nachdenklich. „Sirius sollte immer im Schloss bleiben und Professor White tauchte normal auch immer wieder hier auf. Dass sie sich über eine Woche nicht hier blicken lassen ist schon ein Grund zum Nachdenken."

„Sprich doch Remus darauf an?" schlug Ginny vor, doch als sie in das Klassenzimmer traten, stoppten sie wie auch viele anderer ihrer Mitschüler überrascht mitten zwischen Tür und Angel. Remus saß nicht an seinem Schreibtisch, stattdessen befand sich da eine ihnen sehr bekannte andere Hexe. June Stone. Sie lächelte kurz als sie die junge Truppe sah, arbeitete dann aber weiter am Einrichten des Schreibtisches mit ihren Utensilien. Die meisten Schüler setzten sich schließlich an ihre Plätze, allein Harry machte einen kurzen Halt bei der jungen Aurorin.

„Hi?" grüßte er hörbar fragend und nach einer Erklärung fordernd.

„Hi, Harry," grüßte sie zurück – ohne auf seine Aufforderung eingegangen zu sein. „Wie geht's?"

„Wo ist Remus?" fragte er direkt drauf los, denn er hatte weder Geduld noch Zeit es langsam anzugehen. Sein Gegenüber gab ihm lediglich ein mildes Lächeln.

„Krank," war die sehr kurze und simple Antwort.

Es war kein Vollmond, aber Harry verkniff es sich das auszusprechen. Da June ihn nicht wieder ansah, setzte er sich zu seinen Freunden dazu und wartete den gesamten Unterricht ab.

Mittlerweile verstand Harry ein wenig, warum Jilli sie als „weiblichen" Hagrid beschrieb – es gab in der Tat die ein oder andere Kleinigkeit, die ein wenig an den großen Riesen erinnerte.

So unterschätzte June, und sie alle ebenfalls, ganz offensichtlich ihre Kraft. Sie sah nicht im geringsten so aus als ob sie dazu fähig wäre jemanden in den Boden zu rammen. Wenn jemand von ihnen etwas jedoch sehr gut machte, klopfte sie demjenigen wohlwollend auf die Schulter – und schlug ihn dadurch in die Knie... Von jemanden, der so zerbrechlich aussah, hatte es keiner von ihnen kommen sehen. Ron verzog eine Grimasse und war zum ersten Mal nicht froh darüber etwas gut gemeistert zu haben. Neville verpatzte es gar mit Absicht nachdem er sah wer alles vom Platz humpelte.

Zur Begrüßung hatte sie ihnen allen außerdem Kekse mitgebracht. Ingwerkekse – rochen gut, waren nur leider steinhart. Dean Thomas biss sich fluchend ein Zahn dran aus und so probierte Harry die Teile gar nicht erst. Er hatte immer noch genug von Hagrid's Backkünsten.

Am Ende hatten sie sich von der Stunde wesentlich mehr erhofft und hatten nicht das Gefühl wirklich etwas nützliches gelernt zu haben. June mag eine hervorragende Aurorin sein – Als Lehrerin aber war sie eine kleine Katastrophe und innerlich war Harry froh sich noch nicht für einen Auror als Trainer entschieden zu haben. Tria und Joe erschienen ihm auf einmal sehr viel verlockender.

Nach der Stunde verließ er als Letztes das Klassenzimmer. Ein Zeichen signalisierte seinen Freunden, dass sie vor ihm hinaus schreiten sollten und draußen aufpassten, so dass er mit June noch ungestört reden konnte.

„Remus ist nicht wirklich krank, nicht wahr?" sagte er geradeheraus als sie ihn überrascht ansah. Noch räumte sie ihre Tasche wieder ein als wüsste sie nicht, was so ungewöhnlich an dieser Tatsache sein sollte. „Es ist nämlich kein Vollmond."

„Kann er keine Erkältung haben?"

„Er hat aber keine Erkältung."

„Vielleicht hat er ja Vergißgitis?"

„Das gibt es nicht, June."

„Ich brauch eindeutig mehr Lehrerfahrung," brummte sie schmollend und dass dies ein kläglicher Versuch war ihn abzulenken musste nicht erst ausgesprochen werden.

„Geht es um Professor White? Ich habe weder sie, noch Sirius in der letzten Zeit hier gesehen."

„Nein," sagte June zu schnell für seinen Geschmack und auch viel zu gespielt gleichgültig.

„Raus mit der Sprache," sagte er entschieden. „Was ist hier los?"

„Ach Muggel," kam es von ihr schmollend. „Ich bin geübt darin andere aus der Spur zu bringen und abzulenken. Ich hab meine Ausbildung als einer der Besten meines Jahrgangs abgeschlossen! Weißt du, Harry, die Ausbildung zum Auror -"

„June!"

„Okay, okay," grummelte sie mit dem Anflug eines kleinen stolzen Lächelns. „Klappt bei dir nicht. Du wirst ein ausgezeichneter Auror, Harry."

Sein schiefer Blick sagte mehr aus als tausend Worte. Sie seufzte und warf einen kurzen Blick an ihm vorbei zur verschlossenen Tür.

„Deine Freunde gehen draußen sicher, dass uns keiner stört also kannst du es wohl auch jetzt erfahren."

„Es ist also tatsächlich etwas passiert?"

„Sirius und Professor White sind verschwunden."

„Verschwunden?" stieß er schockiert aus. „W-Was heißt _verschwunden_?!"

„Seit über einer Woche, um genau zu sein. Von ein auf dem anderen Tag waren beide nicht mehr auffindbar. Sie haben sich bei niemandem abgemeldet, noch weiß irgendjemand wo sie sich befinden oder warum sie weg sind."

„Voldemort hat sie?!"

„Das ist eher unwahrscheinlich, denn sonst wären hier längst Todesser eingefallen. Wir haben die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sofort verschärft, weil wir ebenfalls befürchtet hatten, dass die Schule als erstes angegriffen wird. Du bist schließlich hier und jeder weiß, hinter wen unsere Feinde her sind.

Da dies bisher noch nicht passiert ist, nehmen wir an, dass die beiden aus eigenem Willen aufgebrochen sind und die Todesser nichts von ihrem Verschwinden wissen. Wir haben versucht die Beine still zu halten, um den Gegner nicht doch noch auf ihre Abwesenheit aufmerksam zu machen. Um keinen zu großen Verdacht zu schöpfen laufen abwechselnd Mitglieder des Ordens als Professor White im Schloss herum. Oder lassen sich im Zaubereiministerium blicken.

Scrimgeour ist ein zu guter Auror als dass wir ihn hätten hinters Licht führen können und so versuchen wir nach wie vor ein Treffen zwischen ihm und Professor White zu meiden."

„Aber... Irgendjemandem müssen sie doch bestimmt was gesagt haben?"

„Hätten wir alle auch erwartet.," sagte June leise und leider auch weiterhin viel zu ruhig. „Aber es weiß keiner was mit ihnen ist. Nicht Remus, nicht Kingsley, Mad-Eye, Doge... Brian ebenfalls nicht."

„Was ist mit Miss Yorick oder Kaylar Steward?"

„Steward ist ein Mitglied, das lediglich Professor White erreichte oder mit dem lediglich Professor White wirklich sprechen konnte. Uns anderen gegenüber ist sie sehr wortkarg. Brian scheint einen besseren Draht zu ihr zu haben. Sie sagte ihm, sie wisse gleichfalls von nichts und kann die beiden auch nicht erreichen. Professor White war einer der wenigen, die es schaffte Phowlyris abzuschirmen. Wenn Steward sie nicht aufspüren kann, hat sie sich absichtlich abgeschirmt und alles ist in Ordnung."

„Oder jemand anderes schirmt sie ab, der das ebenfalls kann!"

„Oder das -" stimmte sie ihm mit unangenehmer Miene zu. „So oder so ist das alles was wir von Steward erfahren konnten. Wenn sie mehr weiß, wird sie es kaum einen von uns sagen. Yorick konnte ebenfalls nicht mehr mitteilen und sie ist eine Wahrsagerin. Auch wenn sie stets on sich selbst behauptet das nicht zu sein und nur eine gute Intuition zu besitzen.

Normalerweise sehen Wahrsager stets mehr. Wir sind alle beunruhigt, aber keiner von uns kann zur Zeit etwas anderes tun als darauf zu vertrauen, dass Professor White wusste, was sie tut. Es sieht einfach tatsächlich aus als ob die beiden aus eigenem Willen verschwunden sind ohne irgendjemanden Bescheid zu geben."

„Könnte es mit Jilli zusammenhängen? Vielleicht haben sie sie gefunden?"

„Harry, das -" June hielt inne und sah ihn sehr mitfühlend, fast schon bemitleidend an. Sie zögerte und schien es nicht zu wagen das winzige an Hoffnung in ihm zunichte zu machen. So lächelte sie traurig.

„Ja, vielleicht," sagte sie leise und es brauchte keinen Hellseher, um zu sehen, dass sie selbst nicht daran glaubte.

„Also ist alles, was ihr ab jetzt an tut, abwarten und Tee trinken?"

June schien für einen Moment verletzt von seinem Angriff zu sein, akzeptierte seine Reaktion dann jedoch als das, was es war.

„Professor White leitete den Orden nach Dumbledore's Tod. Wäre sie nicht zurückgekommen, der Orden hätte sich aufgeteilt und die Mitglieder wären im Untergrund verschwunden. Es gibt kein anderes Mitglied, dem viele so Bedingungslos folgen, so wie sie es bei Dumbledore getan haben... Und bei Professor White jetzt. Und der einzige Grund, warum sie ihr folgen ist, weil Dumbledore das Vertrauen in sie hatte und sie auch früher schon bewiesen hat, dass sie es kann.

Jetzt aber ohne sie – Kingsley, Remus und Bill versuchen alles zusammenzuhalten, aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis etwas falsch läuft. Das Vertrauen wird bröckeln. Wir vertrauen uns untereinander bereits weniger, nachdem Dumbledore starb, Snape uns verraten hatte und Hestia Jones ermordet wurde."

Sie blickte ihn traurig an.

„Wir können leider nichts tun außer abzuwarten und das zu tun, was sie auch vorher schon von uns verlangt hat. Auf dich aufpassen."

* * *

Doch rumsitzen und nichts tun hätte Harry niemals ertragen können. So jemand war er einfach nicht, also lief er in Professor White's Büro in der Hoffnung dort irgendetwas zu finden, das ihn weiter brachte. Ein Zeichen, eine Nachricht, irgendwas, was die anderen übersehen haben könnten.

„Harry!" begrüßte ihn Dumbledore heiter aus dem Porträt heraus.

„Hallo, Professor Dumbledore. Haben Sie kurz Zeit für mich?"

„Ich habe alle Zeit der Welt für dich, wenn du sie denn brauchst," antwortete der alte Zauberer verschmitzt. Harry lehnte sich mit nachdenklicher Miene am Schreibtisch der Schulleiterin an.

„Wissen Sie wirklich nicht, wohin Professor White und Sirius verschwunden sind oder durften Sie nur den anderen nichts erzählen? Ich weiß, dass die Schulleiter hier in den Porträts die Geheimnisse des jetzigen Schulleiters wahren müssen."

„Ein sehr kluger Verdacht," erwiderte sein Gegenüber anerkennend. „Aber leider nein. Dies ist nicht der Fall. Es ist nichts vorgefallen, was besonders erwähnenswert gewesen wäre. Professor White ging ihrer Arbeit nach, so wie immer und hat sich auch benommen, wie man es von ihr gewohnt war. Es gab kein Gespräch, in dem sie mich um etwas außergewöhnlichem gebeten hätte. Sie verließ das Büro - wie ich annahm, um zu Sirius zu gehen - aber sie kam seit dem nicht wieder ins Büro zurück."

Harry nickte und blickte sich suchend um. Wieso sollten die beiden einfach so abhauen? Was sollten sie für einen Grund gehabt haben? Vor allen Dingen Sirius. Auch wenn er Anna nicht besonders gut oder lang kannte, aber Sirius würde das nicht tun. Einfach ohne ein Wort von sich zu geben abhauen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich keine bessere Hilfe bin," seufzte Dumbledore leise. „Es war also in der Tat nur eine sehr kurze Zeit, die du von mir benötigt hast."

Er verabschiedete sich von seinem ehemaligen Mentor und machte sich auf in Sirius' Gästezimmer. Hoffend, dass er hier irgendeine Spur finden würde, stellte er sehr schnell fest, dass auch das vergebliche Mühe war. Natürlich hatten die anderen vom Orden das schon getan und so wie sie auch fand er kein Zeichen, das eine Erklärung für ihr Verschwinden lieferte. Wieso dachte er auch, dass es anders ausgehen könnte, wenn er noch mal nachsah?

Harry setzte sich auf Sirius' Bett und fiel in sich zusammen. Konnte es tatsächlich der Fall sein? Zuerst Jilli, jetzt Sirius und Anna? Anna... Er hatte gerade begonnen ihr wirklich zu vertrauen... Sie als das zu sehen, was seine Eltern wollten.

Er fuhr auf den Boden hinab, lehnte seinen Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. Ob Steward ihm gegenüber wohl mehr preisgeben würde?

„Ich fürchte – nein."

Er sprang sofort auf als er ihre Stimme hörte. Steward stand tatsächlich auf einmal mitten im Raum.

„Was ich Brian gesagt habe ist alles, was ich weiß. Das war es doch, was du mich fragen wolltest?"

„Kannst du etwa Gedanken lesen?" sagte er misstrauisch. Steward's Augen blitzten ihn stark an.

„Um zu wissen, was du denkst, benötigt man die Fähigkeit Gedanken zu lesen nicht. Was du denkst, das kann man dir im Gesicht ablesen."

Harry schnaubte.

„Und nein," fuhr sie genauso überheblich fort. „Es gibt keine besondere Methode, die nur Phowlyris können, mit denen man Professor White aufspüren kann. Ähnlich wie Professor Dumbledore ist sie dazu im Stande sehr starke Zauber auszusprechen, um sich selbst für andere unauffindbar zu machen. Ganz gleich wie stark der Sucher auch sein mag. Diese Gabe erlaubte es ihr deine Eltern lange Zeit zu schützen."

Er hatte sie einen weiteren Moment sehr misstrauisch und unzufrieden angesehen, dann aber nahm er es so hin und wandte sich von ihr ab.

„Wieso bist du hier?" fragte er mehr beiläufig als ernsthaft interessiert.

„Um sicherzugehen, dass du unversehrt bist," kam es als Antwort, doch das brachte ihn nur dazu die Augen zu rollen. „Aber wie ich sehe, war es unnötig. Joe Baydon tut das bereits."

„Joe?" wiederholte Harry und wandte sich ihr überrascht zu. Steward lächelte wieder verschmitzt.

„Wenn du ihn nicht bemerkt hast, muss er ein außergewöhnlich guter Auror sein. Wie dem auch sei – Ich bin hier, um dir mitzuteilen, dass ich weggehen werde. Ich werde untertauchen."

„Untertauchen?" fragte er und konnte es auch nicht unterdrücken entsetzt über ihre Worte zu sein.

„Ich bin sehr weit oben auf Lord Voldemort's Abschussliste. Es ist gefährlich in deiner Nähe zu sein, ganz zu schweigen davon überhaupt außerhalb meiner eigenen Ebene zu verweilen. Meine Phowlyris Seite ist nicht so stark, wie sei einmal war. Die Zeit als Hexe hat mich geschwächt."

Sie lächelte kurz.

„Sollte Professor White nicht mehr auftauchen, ist das hier mein Abschied."

„Abschied? Wieso?"

„Du kannst mich ruhig für feige halten, aber ich möchte nie wieder zu dem zurückkehren, was in meiner Vergangenheit so lange stand hielt. Und wenn das heißt, euch im Stich zu lassen – So sei es. Ich werde mich verstecken, so wie es jeder andere tut, den Lord Voldemort tot sehen möchte. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wenn du dasselbe tust."

„Verstecken? Es gibt kein Versteck, dass Voldemort nicht findet!"

„In eurer Welt vielleicht nicht, in meiner schon."

„Er hat auch eine Phowlyris auf seiner Seite. Er kann auf deine Ebene kommen, und was dann?"

„Meine Ebene ist groß."

Er wollte noch mehr aufbringen, was sie davon abhielt, doch ihm wollte einfach nichts einfallen.

„Also willst du wirklich gehen?" fragte er ungläubig. Steward sah ihn sehr gefühlvoll an und nickte.

„Der Orden des Phönix ist zerrissen, Harry, uneins. Chaos regiert zur Zeit unter den Mitgliedern. So sind sie verwundbarer denn je. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis einer nach dem anderen von ihnen sein Leben verlieren wird... Ich half bis jetzt, weil ich eine Schuld begleichen wollte...

Jemand jedoch sagte zu mir, dass es niemand erwartet, eine Schuld zu begleichen, wenn es einem selbst das Leben kosten könnte. Dies wäre hier jetzt der Fall, wenn ich bliebe.

Ohne Anna White ist es hier gefährlicher geworden. Zu gefährlich. Es tut mir leid, Harry.

… Ich kann dir nur raten, dich ebenfalls zurückzuziehen und zu verstecken. Ich hoffe, du passt auf dich auf. Denke daran, Lord Voldemort verschont absolut niemanden."

Sie schritt zur Seite und ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen verschwand sie im Nichts. So verwirrt und aufgebracht er bis eben auch noch war, auf einmal fühlte er sich nur noch leer... Steward war also tatsächlich gegangen?

„Kaylar?"

Nichts. Ja... Sie war weg. Sie war weg... Jilli war weg... Sirius und Professor White waren weg... Dumbledore war tot, seine Eltern waren tot... War dies das Ende? War es soweit? Sollte er sich Voldemort jetzt stellen? Würde dies die letzte Konfrontation werden?

* * *

„Oh nein," sagte Hermine entsetzt als er seinen Freunden am Abend im Raum der Wünsche alles erzählte. „Das ist ja schrecklich!"

„Schrecklich weil wir alle jetzt Gefahr laufen demnächst abgeschlachtet zu werden oder schrecklich weil Steward den Schwanz einzieht und sich verkriecht?!" entgegnete Ron mit irrem Blick.

Hermine und Ginny warfen ihm beide einen blöden Blick zu. Lyssa hingegen kicherte und fand ihn eigentlich sehr lustig.

„Kein Wunder, dass diese komische Stimmung im Orden herrscht," sagte Hermine mit banger Miene. „Kingsley merkt man nichts an, aber dem Rest irgendwie schon. Allen voran Kila."

„Bill, Charlie, Fred und George auch," stimmte Ginny der Freundin zu. „Mum und Dad wirkten auch entschieden merkwürdiger als sonst."

„Also wussten alle von Professor White's Verschwinden?!" fragte Harry und spürte erneut Wut in sich aufkeimen.

„Ich versteh das aber nicht," sagte Ginny leise. Hätte sie nicht gesprochen, er hätte womöglich begonnen Feuer zu speien. Stattdessen sah er sie verwirrt an.

„Sirius würde nicht einfach so verschwinden. Und Anna genauso wenig," fuhr sie überzeugt fort. „Nicht freiwillig jedenfalls. Und schon gar nicht würden sie alles tun, um sich abzuschirmen, nur um unterzutauchen."

„Und weswegen sollten sie das dann tun?" schmiss Ron genervt ein.

„Keine Ahnung!" warf Ginny gereizt zurück. „Aber wissen wir denn wirklich über _alles_ Bescheid, was Anna tut?! Ich habe mit ihr gesprochen und es gab sehr vieles, von dem keiner eine Ahnung hatte und sie auch keinem mitgeteilt hat. Und ich weiß es nur, weil ich die richtigen Fragen stellte und sie mir nicht auswich."

„Wie jetzt?" fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Sie ist unsere Tante, du Doofdöddel."

„Ja und? Das ist doch nichts Neues?"

„Hast du noch nie bemerkt, dass sie sich uns gegenüber total anders verhält, wenn wir ihr Fragen stellen? Oder wie sie sich Bill und Charlie oder Fred und George gegenüber benimmt, wenn die sie was fragen? Oder wie sie mit Mum und Dad umgeht, wenn die beiden ihr eine Frage stellen? Tja, und ich hab das eben ausgenützt und aus ihr einiges herausbekommen."

„Zum Beispiel?" fragte Ron immer noch schwer von Begriff.

„Zum Beispiel, dass sie sich große Sorgen um Sirius machte. Hat wohl etwas mit dem _Atem des Todes_ zu tun, dem er über ein Jahr ausgesetzt war. Und Sirius ist doch auch verschwunden? Vielleicht hat es etwas damit zu tun und deswegen sind beide auf einmal weg ohne, dass irgendjemand Bescheid weiß?"

„Und warum sollten sie sich dann vor Kaylar abschirmen? Warum sollten sie nicht gefunden werden wollen?" fragte Harry, auch wenn Ginny's Erklärung ihm zumindest etwas half sich nicht ganz so im Stich gelassen zu fühlen.

„Womöglich will sie euch damit schützen?" warf diesmal Hermine ein, da Ginny nicht aussah als ob sie mit einer Erklärung hätte aufkommen können. Harry wandte sich Hermine zu, welche sehr ernst und nachdenklich zurückblickte.

„Der Atem des Todes ist gefährlich. Dumbledore wusste es auch schon und vielleicht war eines der Gründe, warum er nie versucht hat Sirius zurückzuholen dieser eine, weswegen Professor White mit Sirius weggehen musste?

Ich hab auch bemerkt, dass mit Sirius etwas nicht stimmte. Die Kopfschmerzen, das zurückziehen und zum Mittag schlafen. Ich hab ihn ab und zu aufgesucht, um mir etwas erklären zu lassen und er hat Dinge teilweise vergessen, obwohl er sie mir eine Minute zuvor noch ganz klar erklären konnte."

Harry war im ersten Moment so überrumpelt von dieser Aussage, er reagierte ohne überhaupt nachzudenken.

„Hermine! Warum hast du nichts davon gesagt?!"

„Na weil -" Sie warf Ginny einen Hilfesuchenden Blick zu.

„Weil du in der letzten Zeit genug um die Ohren hattest und dich genug um Jilli gesorgt hast," sagte die Freundin. Es war ein verzweifelter Versuch seine Reaktion abzumildern, aber diesmal schaffte es nicht mal Ginny. Harry stand auf und schritt aufgebracht auf und ab.

„Toll! Wirklich toll!"

„Harry!" sagte Hermine fest. „Wir wollten doch nur nicht, dass du dir noch mehr Sorgen machst. Du hättest doch nichts tun können, selbst wenn ich dir davon erzählt hätte?... Außerdem... Ich hoffte doch auch, dass es nichts ernsthaftes wäre..."

Harry stimmte das immer noch nicht milder und so versuchte es auch Ginny noch einmal.

„Anna verhält sich anders, wenn es um Sirius geht. Remus sagte auch schon, dass sie dann unberechenbar ist und Mad-Eye meinte auch, dass es für alle gefährlicher geworden ist mit Sirius' Rückkehr, weil Anna Sirius an erster Stelle bei sich stellt. Selbst über den Orden. Wenn also etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt, ist es irgendwie logisch, dass sie tut ohne über andere nachzudenken."

„Logisch?" fragte Ron grinsend.

Ginny verzog eine schiefe Grimasse.

„Gut, nicht logisch. Aber... passt zu ihr. Und es ist doch etwas gutes? Anna ist sehr stark und sie kann Sirius bestimmt hefen."

* * *

Für Harry war die Diskussion damit beendet und er beschloss alles bei einem Allein Training auf dem Quidditchfeld zu ignorieren. Er wollte fliegen – und nicht mehr fühlen. Wenn er auf dem Besen flog, dann konnte er das tun. Gefährliche Manöver fliegen und sich nur auf den Schnatz konzentrieren. Nun fiel ihm auch auf, dass Joe ihn beobachtete, denn er konnte den Auror hier und da an einem Fleck erkennen, von dem aus er ihn im Blickfeld behielt. Harry beendete sein Einzeltraining erst als er wirklich erschöpft genug war. Als er schließlich vom Besen stieg und diesen schulterte, blieb er stehen und versank für einen Moment in dieser Ruhe. Wie lange würde es wohl noch so bleiben? Er kannte den richtigen _Krieg_ nicht. Er hatte viele Abenteuer und Konfrontationen mit Voldemort hinter sich, aber... es gab immer Hoffnung. Selbst nach Dumbledore's Tod – Gut, es gab da diese kleine Lücke an Zeit, in der es düster war. Bevor er hörte, wer Anna war... Jetzt fühlte es sich fast wieder so an. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab zu jenem Abend...

Sie hatten gemeinsam trainiert und sie hatte ihn sehr stolz angesehen nachdem er in so kurzer Zeit einen so starken Zauber gemeistert hatte, was ihn selbst ebenfalls sehr überraschte. Er hatte in der Tat damit gerechnet länger dafür zu brauchen.

„Remus hatte Recht, du machst deinem Vater in der Tat Konkurrenz," sagte sie mit einem sehr sanften Lächeln. Er mochte diese Seite an ihr. Es machte sie wärmer, vertrauter. „Auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob er tatsächlich länger brauchte oder mit Absicht so tat als ob, um mich auf die Palme zu bringen."

Da sie sehr verschmitzt das Gesicht verzog wusste Harry sofort, dass sie es amüsiert meinte und konnte daher ebenfalls grinsen. Hatte er sie vor Monaten noch mit Snape verglichen, bemerkte er in diesem Moment, dass sie absolut nichts gemein hatten. Sie mochten teilweise gleich handeln, ihre Ausführung und Absichten aber hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können.

„Ich finde es schön, dass du hier bist," sagte Harry ehrlich. „Es ist als ob Dumbledore doch noch hier wäre."

Sein Gegenüber blickte ihn einen Moment lang verschlossen an, dann aber bemerkte er wie betrübt sie war.

„Es ist sehr freundlich von dir, das zu sagen. Aber Harry, das Letzte, was ich bin, ist ein Ersatz für Albus Dumbledore."

„Du bist seine Urenkelin?"

„Was nicht heißt, dass ich dazu im Stande bin seinen Platz einzunehmen. Ich übernehme das, was ich kann. Aber ich handle nicht wie er. Es gibt Gründe, warum in der Vergangenheit vieles so anders geschehen ist. Ich bin hier, aber... Ich bin nicht Dumbledore."

„Die anderen im Orden glauben es aber."

„Nicht jeder," verbesserte sie ihn sanft. „Sie sind noch im Orden, weil sie hoffen und glauben wollen. Vielleicht auch, weil sie nicht woanders hin können. Snape kannte alle Mitglieder und viele von ihnen befürchten, dass sie außerhalb des Orden noch mehr in Gefahr wären. Ich denke, sie wollen daran glauben, dass ich Dumbledore's Stelle einnehmen kann. Aber tatsächlich glauben – das tun nur die wenigsten."

Er musste sehr verwirrt ausgesehen haben, denn Professor White lächelte zärtlich und klopfte ihm sehr bedacht auf die Schulter.

„Wir tun das, was in unserer Macht steht. Jeder von uns möchte den Krieg, der vor 20 Jahren herrschte, nicht noch einmal haben. Er ist zurückgekehrt, dies ist eine Tatsache und nicht zu verleugnen – auch wenn Fudge das noch so sehr versucht hatte vor 2 Jahren. Scrimgeour tut es nicht."

„Du vertraust ihm?"

„ _Vertrauen_... soweit es möglich ist. Er hat ein starkes Herz, weißt du. Sehr rechtschaffen und standhaft. Aber er ist... auch sehr engstirnig. Mit Fudge an der Spitze wäre es erheblich schwerer Voldemort Einhalt zu gebieten. Scrimgeour dagegen legt uns zumindest keine Steine in den Weg und wir können besser agieren. Wenn wir es richtig anstellen, kann er sogar sehr nützlich sein."

Der junge Schüler sah nicht sehr überzeugend aus. Professor White sah ihn traurig an.

„Harry, ich werde nicht immer an deiner Seite sein können, um dir im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu helfen. Du musst es alleine können, auch ohne einen von uns an deiner Seite.

Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass du alleine bist – aber du musst deinen Weg auch ein Stück alleine gehen. Dass du dazu im Stande bist steht für mich außer Frage."

„Wirklich?" fragte er mehr pessimistisch, aber der traurige Ausdruck im Gesicht der Schulleiterin machte einem sehr vertrauten und zuversichtlichen Lächeln platz.

„Wie ich sehe hast du das Selbstvertrauen deiner Mutter. Hier täte es dir in der Tat ganz gut etwas von James' Selbstsicherheit zu adaptieren."

„Er war sehr überheblich..." murmelte er finster. Anna aber lachte kurz herzhaft auf.

„Oh ja... und wie," sagte sie, was seine Verwirrtheit nur noch vergrößerte. „Manchmal ist etwas, was wir am anderen nicht leiden können, nur ein Schutzmechanismus, der den Menschen versteckt, den wir gern haben."

Er verzog das Gesicht, konnte er damit doch noch weniger anfangen.

„Jedenfalls... die Mitglieder des Ordens werden dir folgen und dich unterstützen, wenn du ihnen sagst, was sie tun sollen."

„Err – Vor 2 Jahren hielt man mich noch für irre und übergeschnappt?"

„Und heute bist du der _Auserwählte_. Nutze dies aus. Du hast viele Freunde, die dich bereits unterstützen und ich bin sehr stolz zu sehen, wie du ihre Hilfe auch annimmst. Hermine, Brian, du weißt wie klug die beiden sind und nimmst ihren Ratschlag an. Neville, Ron, Luna Lovegood, du unterstützt sie und bringst sie dazu Dinge zu erreichen, von denen sie vorher nur zu träumen gewagt hatten. Du stehst hinter ihnen so wie sie hinter dir stehen.

Viele wollen für das Richtige kämpfen. Ihnen ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass Voldemort's Ansichten falsch sind. Jemand, dem sie vertrauen, muss ihnen jedoch sagen wie. Und du bist so jemand, dem sie vertrauen."

* * *

Hatten sie das Gespräch mit Absicht geführt? War ihr Verschwinden Absicht, damit er die Führung übernimmt?

„Ich hatte doch keine Ahnung, was ich tat. Alles was bisher so erfolgreich ausging war pures Glück."

„Pures Glück? Oder Können?"

Er sah überrascht auf und erkannte Lyssa bei sich stehen. Sie lächelte sanft. Sanft... So wie er es von vielen kannte, die er gern hatte. Ginny, Hermine, Mrs Weasley, Jilli, seine Mutter... Professor White.

„Vielleicht unterschätzt du dich gerade einfach sehr stark? Meine Eltern haben sehr viel Vertrauen in dich, weißt du."

„So?" fragte er mehr beiläufig als sie wirklich ernst zu nehmen. Er schritt mit geschultertem Besen die Wiese hinauf ins Schloss und Lyssa folgte ihm.

„Und du weißt, dass meine Eltern beides Dhschoaras sind."

„..."

„Und Ich auch?"

„..."

„Wir sehen Dinge anders?"

„..."

„Anders?"

„..."

„Ander-"

„Komm zum Punkt!" warf Harry mit dem Anflug eines Grinsens zu ihr rüber. Er war nicht genervt oder gereizt, aber große Lust etwas zu hinterfragen hatte er in diesem Moment genauso wenig. Lyssa schien dennoch nicht zu wissen, wie er es gemeint hatte und war ziemlich klein geworden. Harry blieb stehen und sah sie immer noch grinsend an.

„Sag doch einfach, was du sagen willst? Warte nicht darauf, bis ich von selbst darauf komme, denn es ist glaub ich allgemein bekannt, dass ich unterschwellige Botschaften _nicht_ deuten kann."

„Err – na gut," sagte sie etwas überrumpelt. „Meine Eltern wissen auch von Professor White's und Sirius' Verschwinden und wir haben gesprochen.

Harry, jemand in deiner Nähe handelt sehr selbstsüchtig. Und die Motive dieser Person sind nicht gut. Es fällt mir schwer daneben zu stehen und nur zuzusehen. Aber ich habe keine andere Wahl, weil die letzte Person, die es wagte einzugreifen, den Tod dafür erntete."

Er verstand, dass es tatsächlich etwas ernsteres war und so hatte auch er auf einmal ernst die Stirn gerunzelt und das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht gewischt.

„Und wann ist es eingreifen und wann noch nicht? In dem du mich vorwarnst, dass es da jemanden gibt, hast du doch schon eingegriffen? In dem du Professor White geheilt hast, hast du doch auch schon eingegriffen?"

„Nein, weil sich das, was passieren wird, nicht geändert hat. Erst in dem Moment, wo mein Handeln zu einer Änderung im Lauf der Geschehnisse führt ist es eingreifen."

„Hä?" machte er ehrlich verwirrt.

„Was ich damit sagen will ist..."

Wenn sie es doch nur besser erklären könnte ohne dass es sich sogar für sie selbst total konfus anhörte...

„Es ist... als ob man mehrere Wege zum gehen hat. Viele Wege führen zum selben Ziel, aber das Ziel, da treffen alle Wege ein. Oder eine Weggabelung, an der sich viele Wege kreuzen. Egal, welchen man nimmt, zwangsweise muss man an dieser Gabelung vorbei."

Harry sah nicht aus als ob er wirklich mehr verstand und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf.

„Egal, mit deinem Handeln hast du Professor White das Leben gerettet. Wenn du jetzt also noch mal ein Leben retten kannst, dann tu's doch einfach?"

Lyssa hatte ängstlich das Gesicht verzogen. Sie war innerlich hin und hergerissen und konnte sich auch nicht entscheiden, was sie nun tun wollte. Helfen oder nicht helfen? Was er nämlich sagte war schließlich auch die Wahrheit.

„Aber... wenn ich es tue, dann könnte es sich tatsächlich ändern... und... das ist nicht das, was sein sollte."

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann wollte dein Großvater nicht, dass es dich gibt. Aber du bist hier. Also ist doch schon etwas anders als es sein sollte? Und das ist doch auch gut so? Finde ich zumindest."

Überrascht hatte sie zu ihm aufgeblickt und auch wenn er nicht besonders gut darin war Gefühle oder Emotionen von Frauen zu deuten, irgendwie wusste er in diesem Moment, dass sie seine Worte freuten.

„Vielleicht bist du gerade deswegen hier, um das zu ändern? Wäre es da nicht doof, es nicht auch zu tun, nur weil diejenigen sagen, du sollst es nicht tun, die eigentlich auch nicht wollten, dass es dich gibt?!"

Er sah sie vielsagend an und nickte aufmunternd. Es wurde das ausgesprochen, was er auch dachte. Genug von Prophezeiungen, Geschichten und Wahrsagungen. Dumbledore hatte es auf den Punkt gebracht. Das alles waren doch nur Dinge, die andere von sich gaben. Wenn man es nicht kannte, wie hätte man denn dann gehandelt?

„Okay..." sagte Lyssa plötzlich und Harry sah sie überrascht an.

„Okay?"

„Aber... Du musst mir vertrauen, okay?"

„Err -"

Noch bevor er überhaupt geantwortet hatte, ergriff sie seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich ins Schloss hinein.

„Err – Lyssa? Wohin -"

„Vertrau mir bitte."

„So verrückt, wie du mir erscheinst?!"

Auch das kam heraus ohne, dass er richtig nachgedacht hatte. Ehe er sich versah – und er hatte durchaus bemerkt, dass Joe ihnen auch dahin gefolgt war – fand er sich im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum wieder – wo Joe nicht nach kam – und die Treppen zum Mädchenschlafsaal rauf –

„Hey!"

Wo Harry nicht rauf kam und mit einem Schwups wieder halb runter kullerte – Lyssa direkt mit ihm hinab, denn sie hatte seine Hand nicht losgelassen und da er eindeutig der schwerere und stärkere von beiden war... Vielleicht war es nicht vorhersehbar, durchaus aber erwartbar, dass beide bei Ron und Neville's Füßen aufkamen.

„Harry?" fragte Ron verwirrt und während er ihm aufhalf und Neville Lyssa auf die Beine zog, stöhnte der Gryffindor Schüler, der gerade einen Sturzflug hinter sich hatte.

„Ent-schul-di-gung," sagte Lyssa leise, äußerst peinlich berührt und wurde für einen Moment rot wie eine Tomate. „Ich hab vergessen, dass Jungs da nicht herauf kommen."

„Ach ja?" ächzte Harry und stöhnte erneut. Er hatte schon einige Stürze hinter sich – irgendwie machte ihn dieser mehr aus als die anderen.

„Ähm – warte hier. Ich hol Ginny und Hermine."

„Wieso?!" rief ihr Harry hinterher, aber Lyssa war ohne anzuhalten hochgelaufen.

„Was ist mit der?" fragte Ron verwirrt, aber Harry wusste nicht darauf zu antworten. Stattdessen kam die Mitschülerin mit Hermine und Ginny an jeweils einer Hand gezogen wieder zu ihnen hinab.

„Wir müssen gehen," sagte Lyssa beim vorbeigehen und noch bevor Harry überhaupt fragen konnte, wohin, wurde er von Ginny mitgezogen. Hermine hatte sich bei Ron eingehakt, so dass auch er keine andere Wahl hatte als mitzukommen. Neville dagegen folgte ihnen nach einem kurzen unsicheren Blick gleichfalls ohne, dass ihn jemand mitzog. Sie liefen in den Raum der Wünsche, der sich in denselben Raum verwandelte, in dem sie immer waren, wenn die Gruppe unter sich sein wollte.

„Lyssa?" fragte Harry. Statt zu antworten holte diese etwas aus dem Regal und stellte es in die Mitte.

„Ein Portschlüssel," erklärte sie kurz. „Schnell!"

Und noch bevor einer von ihnen überhaupt reagieren konnte, hatte Lyssa Harry mit der einen Hand ergriffen und den Portschlüssel mit der anderen.

Der Sog hatte ihn auf der Stelle ergriffen und wie erwartet umhergewirbelt. Es dauerte nicht lange und er fand sich mitten auf der Straßen in einem Dorf wieder.

„Was zum Henker sollte das?!" rief er mehr oder weniger laut der Mitschülerin zu, auch wenn diese ihn sehr zu seinem Leidwesen gar nicht wahrnahm. Stattdessen schritt sie hibbelig auf und ab als ob sie sie jemanden suchte. „Lyssa, was -"

Schwups!

Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Neville waren ebenfalls aus dem Portschlüssel herausgeschleudert worden. Krachten im Gegensatz zu Harry jedoch gegen einen dicken Baumstamm, der unweit vom Portschlüssel entfernt war.

„Harry!" rief Hermine und strich sich kurz die rechte Schulter mit der sie gegen den Baum gestoßen war. Ron hatte es schlimmer erwischt, denn er kam nicht nur wie sie mit der Schulter gegen den Baum an, sondern mit dem ganzen Gesicht. „Was -"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung!" fiel er ihr wirsch ins Wort. „Frag Lyssa! Sie ist diejenige, die uns bei Nacht und Nebel hier her gezerrt hat."

Die Mitschülerin seufzte auf einmal verzweifelt auf und wandte sich endlich der Gruppe zu.

„Harry, du sagtest doch, ich soll handeln und den Lauf verändern? Das ist es, was ich jetzt tue."

Er zuckte mit schiefem Blick zurück.

„Ja, damit meinte ich mir sagen, wer der Verräter im Orden ist. Nicht, dass du uns gleich alle mitten im Nirgendwo absetzt um den Verräter direkt zu konfrontieren. Wo sind wir hier überhaupt?"

„Ich wollte keine Zeit verschwenden! Es könnte sonst zu spät sein -" Sie stoppte und atmete erleichtert aus. „Ein Glück. Wir sind nicht zu spät."

Harry und die anderen wandten sich in die Richtung, in die Lyssa gestarrt hatte und er sah in der Ferne eine Hexe den Weg entlang aus dem Dorf schreiten. Eine Hexe, die er heute bereits getroffen hatte.

„June Stone?" sagte er irritiert. „June ist die Verräterin? Ich dachte sie wäre bereits ausgeschlossen?!"

„Kommt mit," sagte Lyssa und lief der Hexe hinterher. Sie war sehr weit von ihnen entfernt und dennoch rannte die junge Hexe, um aufzuholen. Diesmal hatte sie niemanden mitgezogen, aber Harry und die anderen zögerten nicht lange, sondern liefen ihr nach.

„Lyssa!" rief Harry, da sie ungewöhnlich schnell lief und Neville schon fast abgehängt wurde. Wieso überraschte es ihn ausgerechnet jetzt festzustellen, dass sie so flink war?

„Harry, schneller!" rief sie ihm zurück.

„Warum?!" entgegnete er laut. Sie liefen und liefen, aber June war längst aus ihrer Sicht verschwunden. „Lyssa -"

„Schneller! Bevor es zu spät ist!"

„Bevor was zu spät ist?!"

Die Entfernung zwischen ihnen allen wurde immer größer und Harry war der Einzige, der ansatzweise mit Lyssa's Geschwindigkeit mithalten konnte. Sie waren längst in einem sehr dichten Wald verschwunden und wäre er alleine gewesen, er hätte nicht gewusst in welche Richtung er hätte gehen sollen, um June zu finden.

Lyssa blieb plötzlich stehen und das war ein Glück. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr noch hätte länger hinterherlaufen können ohne dass ihn vorher die Puste ausging.

„Was zum Henker soll das?" keuchte er nach Luft schnappend. „Könntest du uns mal erklären, was du da treibst?!"

Lyssa ignorierte ihn und blickte erneut suchend in sämtliche Richtungen.

„Na endlich!" rief Hermine, die nach gefühlt einer halben Stunde endlich mit Ron und Ginny aufgeholt hatte.

„Sollte das etwa ein Wettrennen werden?!" warf Ron dämlich ein und schnaufte hörbar ein und aus. Dann aber gab es eine laute Explosion und sie alle zuckten zusammen.

„Was war das?!" sagte Hermine entsetzt.

„Da!" rief Ginny und zeigte nach oben. Dunkle Wolken stiegen aus einer Gegend unweit von ihnen entfernt auf.

„Schnell! Bevor es zu spät ist!" rief Lyssa und wieder war sie weggerannt. Neville schaffte es erst jetzt aufzuholen, da rannten sie erneut los und zwar alle Lyssa hinterher. Man hörte laute Flüche durch die Gegend brüllen. Es waren Stimmen von Männern und die von einer Frau, von June Stone. Schreie ertönten. Schreckliche Schreie und Harry spürte wie sein Herz stehen blieb. Es war definitiv June Stone, die schrie. Als sie ankamen war sie bereits verletzt und umzingelt von 5 Todessern. 5 Zauberstäbe waren gegen sie gerichtet und binnen einer Sekunde waren die Flüche gesprochen und hatten die junge Hexe auch genauso schnell getroffen. Ihr Körper wirbelte einmal im Halbkreis bevor er zu Boden ging und liegen blieb.

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny zogen auf der Stelle ihre Zauberstäbe und jeder von ihnen hatte mit einem Fluch angegriffen. Harry konnte einen Todesser sofort mit dem Ganzkörperklammerfluch ausschalten. Die anderen 3 Todesser wurden von den restlichen Flüchen zwar getroffen und zu Fall gebracht, verloren jedoch nicht ihre Zauberstäbe und setzten zu einem weiteren Angriff an. Der 5. Todesser, den keiner von ihnen getroffen hatte, wandte sich ihnen als erstes zu und obwohl er eine Maske trug und seine Haare von der Kutte bedeckt waren, Harry hätte ihn überall erkannt. Snape.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab gegen Harry und nun fand er sich mit dem Todesser in einem Duell wieder. Auge um Auge.

Neville hatte aufgeholt und mit seiner Hilfe duellierten sich die anderen mit den restlichen 3 Todessern. So stark und gewaltig wie Snape's Angriffe kamen, genauso schlugen ihm auch Harry's Flüche entgegen. Er nahm jeden Fluch, den er von Professor White gelernt hatte. Alles neue, was sie ihm beibrachte – Denn was er jetzt wollte, war ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Denjenigen bluten lassen, der für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich war.

„Kläglicher Versuch, Potter!" brüllte Snape und schaffte es auch diesen Angriff abzuwehren. Wenn auch – und das stellte Harry mit Genugtuung fest – mit sehr viel Mühe und Kraft. Aus den Augenwinkeln sahen beide, dass sich jemand neues unter sie gemischt hatte und den jungen Schülern half. Joe Baydon schaffte es in kürzester Zeit die restlichen drei Todesser in die Knie zu zwingen.

Harry hatte nur eine Sekunde zu lange gezögert, da reagierte sein Gegner als erstes - und disapparierte.

„NEIN!" schrie der Schüler aufgebracht. Das war seine Chance gewesen! Er war so nah dran! Er hätte -

„Harry!" rief Ginny laut und holte ihn damit aus der Starre, in die er verfallen war. Er sah zu ihr rüber, dann in die Richtung, die sie ihm mit ihrem entsetzen Blick deutete. Lyssa und Joe knieten bei June Stone und als die Mitschülerin aufsah und sich ihre beiden Blicke trafen, schüttelte sie traurig den Kopf. Harry schluckte hart. Er fühlte sich wie in Trance als er zu ihnen rüber schritt und sich ebenfalls zu der Hexe am Boden niederließ. Joe hatte ihm Platz gemacht. June's Augen waren geschlossen. Es wirkte fast als ob sie nur schlafen würde – allein dass sich ihre Brust nicht mehr auf und ab bewegte zeigte das, was ihm Lyssa mit ihrem Kopfschütteln angedeutet hatte.

„Sie war es nicht... nicht wahr?" fragte Harry kalt. Er wollte es nicht fühlen. Nicht jetzt. „Der Verräter."

„Nein," flüsterte Lyssa mit erstickter Stimme. „Sie war es nicht."

Wut... Es erfüllte sein Innerstes wie so oft in der letzten Zeit. Er stemmte seine Hände zu Fäusten und unterdrückte jegliches Gefühl was sonst noch aufgekeimt wäre.

„Wieso das hier? Wieso hast du uns hier hergeholt?! Wieso erst jetzt? Wieso uns?! Wieso nicht die anderen vom Orden? Wieso nicht schon früher?!"

Lyssa schüttelte mit schuldiger Miene den Kopf und machte sich klein.

„Ich... Ich habe es versucht, Harry. Wirklich. Aber... Sie war schon tot bevor ich bei ihr ankam. Ich - Ich kann keine Toten mehr heilen."

„Wieso hast du nicht schon früher gehandelt? Wenn du davon wusstest, warum nicht schon vorher? Du hättest das hier doch verhindern können?!"

„Ich... Ich..."

Es machte alles nicht besser. Dass sie sich nicht wehrte, sondern unter seinen Worten einfiel machte es sogar schlimmer.

„Und du?! Warum hast du nicht etwas getan?!"

Er wandte sich an Baydon und wollte ihn anbrüllen! Seinen unsagbaren Zorn und Ärger an ihn auslasen! Aber Baydon's Blick – Harry dachte, wenn er zumindest die Wut an jemanden ausließ... Aber es machte es nicht besser...

* * *

Es gab keine Beerdigung und keine Gedenkfeier. June wollte anonym im _Iargrove Heart_ beerdigt werden und diesen Wunsch erfüllte das Zaubereiministerium der Aurorin auch. Ginny erklärte Harry, dass besonders Zauberer und Hexen, die keine Familie mehr hatten, so beerdigt werden wollten. Der Körper wurde dann durch ein Zauber dem Fluss übergeben und der schloss einem dann in sich für die Ewigkeit ein.

Richtig, dachte Harry. June Stone hatte keine Familie mehr... Er und Jilli waren nicht direkt mit ihr verwandt...

Sie sahen endlich auch Kingsley und Remus wieder, doch hatte Harry neulich noch das Bedürfnis die beiden zur Rede zu stellen, war das nun vergangen. Sie suchten ihn diesmal im Schloss auf.

„Alles okay bei dir?" fragte Remus als erstes. Harry nickte abwesend. Die kleine Gruppe war auf den Ländereien. Die Mitschüler waren weit genug entfernt, so dass sie frei unter sich sprechen konnten.

„Das mit June tut uns leid," fuhr Kingsley fort, da Remus von der abweisenden Haltung des Jungen getroffen war und in sich erstarrte. „Ihr Tod ist ein schwerer Verlust für uns alle. Sie war ein wichtiges und tüchtiges Mitglied, sowohl im Orden wie auch im Zaubereiministerium."

Wieder abwesendes nicken. Was sollte er auch groß sagen? Er kannte sie nicht lang genug, um das beurteilen zu können...

„Wir sind hier, um dir etwas von ihr zu geben. Sie wollte, dass du es bekommst. Eigentlich war es für Jilli oder dich bestimmt, aber da deine Schwester immer noch verschwunden ist, dachten wir uns, wir übergeben es dir."

Er reichte ihm das Handflächengroße Säckchen und Harry nahm es an ohne einen Blick hinein zu werfen. Das war es, was er jetzt brauchte. Erbstücke.

„Leider fehlt nach wie vor jede Spur von Professor White und Sirius... und leider auch von Jilli."

Nicken. Kingsley und Remus tauschten einen kurzen, sehr besorgten Blick miteinander aus, dann nickte Kingsley ihm aufmunternd zu und Remus nickte verstehend zurück.

„Harry," begann der Freund vorsichtig und fuhr auch erst fort als sein junger Freund ihn endlich ansah. „Einige Wochen bevor sie verschwand, hat Anna mit einigen von uns geredet. Es ging nicht präzise darum, was wir tun, wenn sie fallen sollte. Aber – und vielleicht war es ihre Absicht, es nur beiläufig zu erwähnen – es ging durchaus darum, was wir alle tun sollten, um dich zu unterstützen. Sie war der Meinung, dass du weißt, was du tun musst und dass wir dir helfen sollen, so gut es geht. Egal, was passiert."

Auch für Harry hörte es sich so an, als ob Anna bereits damit geplant hatte verschwinden zu müssen...

„Wenn du also etwas brauchst, zögere nicht uns zu kontaktieren. Es werden weiterhin Auroren und Mitglieder vom Orden im Schloss sein, um die Stellung zu halten. Kingsley und Ich werden uns um eine andere Sachen zusätzlich kümmern und daher nicht sofort erscheinen, wenn du uns brauchst. Aber Joe Baydon wird immer im Schloss sein. Wir kommen sobald es uns möglich ist."

Harry nickte. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, als ob er in der Lage war etwas anderes zu tun.

„Harry? Gibt es wirklich nichts, was wir im Moment für dich tun können?"

Remus sah ihn weiterhin tief besorgt an, aber der junge Gryffindor schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, alles okay, Remus... Viel Glück euch beiden."

Und ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen, schritt er wieder ins Schloss hinein und in den leeren Jungenschlafsaal hinauf. Ob die beiden noch mit seinen Freunden sprachen, war ihm eigentlich egal geworden. Er legte sich in sein Bett und starrte die Decke über sich an.

* * *

Es geschah im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dass sich seine Augen schlossen und als er sie wieder öffnete, befand er sich nicht mehr in seinem Bett. Er war auf dem zerstörten Anwesen seiner Großeltern... umgeben von dem Gefühl, das er die letzten Wochen über vermisst hatte.

„Jilli?"

Er drehte sich um und sah sie tatsächlich in der Nähe stehen. Sie lächelte vorsichtig und gerade weil er ihr die Unsicherheit im Gesicht ansah, zögerte er keine Sekunde, schritt auf sie zu und hatte sie sofort so fest er konnte umarmt. Jilli legte ihre Hände auf seinen Rücken und drückte zurück.

„Harry," flüsterte sie gefühlvoll. Er ließ sie wieder los, um endlich mit ihr reden zu können, aber Jilli hatte zuerst gesprochen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht früher kommen konnte. Ich weiß, dass du mich gerufen hast."

„Warum? Warum bist du nicht gekommen? Warum bist du überhaupt gegangen?! Geht es dir gut? Wo bist du?"

„Harry, Ich -"

„Anna hat mir gezeigt, wovor du dich fürchtest," fiel er ihr jedoch ins Wort. Es brannte in ihm drin und er musste es aussprechen bevor sie doch wieder verschwand. „Es ist mir egal!"

„Harry -"

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dir! Mum und Dad auch nicht. Das wird nicht eintreffen! Das kann doch gar nicht mehr eintreffen! Nicht so. Du hast kein Grund dich zu verstecken! Und wenn du drohst zu diesem dunklen Ponester zu werden bin ich zur Stelle und hol dich wieder zurück!"

„..."

„So wie wir es bei Sirius gemacht haben. Du darfst nicht einfach abhauen und sagen, dass wir uns vielleicht nie wieder sehen!"

Wäre ihm mehr eingefallen, er hätte es ausgesprochen, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag. In diesem Moment kam jedoch nur das raus und angesichts dessen wie gerührt sie ihn ansah wusste er, dass es richtig war.

„Komm her, du," sagte sie liebevoll und hatte ihn erneut so fest umarmt, wie er sie vorher in die Arme geschlossen hatte. Diesmal ließ sie ihn wieder los und ihr warmherziger Blick hatte sich nicht verändert. Es war irgendwie anders als Harry es erwartet hatte.

„Danke, dass du das sagst, aber das war nur einer der Gründe, warum ich mich so lange nicht bei dir gemeldet habe."

Häh? Das musste auch sein Gesicht ausgesagt haben, denn Jilli lachte kurz auf.

„Ich bin gegangen, um dich zu schützen und ich wollte mich verstecken aber – Ich weiß jetzt, dass es falsch war. Und nichts zu tun liegt uns Potter's ohnehin nicht im Blut, richtig?"

Sie lächelte spitz.

„Das heißt... Was tust du im Moment dann?" fragte er verwirrt. „Und wieso hast du nicht reagiert als ich dich gerufen habe?"

„Es ist zu lang, um es jetzt zu erklären. Vertrau mir, ja? Ich werde dich niemals im Stich zu lassen. Ich werde Mum und Dad stolz machen und an deiner Seite sein, wenn du Voldemort endlich ein Ende bereitest."

Er hatte nicht mit diesen Worten gerechnet und fühlte sich insofern auch ein wenig überfordert. Worte waren gerade das letzte, was er formen konnte.

„Vertrau mir einfach ja? Ich werde dir alles zur gegebener Zeit erklären."

Er nickte sofort. Wenn es um Jilli ging, dann konnte er gar nicht anders als ihr zu vertrauen. Es gab und hatte auch nie einen Zweifel daran für ihn gegeben. Sie lächelte dankbar.

„Ich bin nur gekommen, weil... Juny... Ich konnte nicht mehr nicht reagieren. Auch es gefährlich ist, aber... dieses Risiko wollte ich dennoch eingehen."

Harry sah den tiefen Schmerz in ihren Augen und ahnte, dass es ihr näher ging als ihm. Vielleicht war sie auch zu einem Teil gekommen, weil sie jemanden brauchte, nicht er. Es war in Ordnung für ihn, denn er wollte auch für sie da sein.

„Sie hatte niemand anderen mehr als uns, weißt du. Ich meine... sie hatte viele Freunde und so, aber Familie... Niemand mehr. Sie weiß ohnehin nicht, wer ihre richtigen Eltern waren – glaub ich jedenfalls."

„Glaubst du?"

„Wir haben uns nicht so oft gesehen, wie du vielleicht annimmst. Auch wenn Frankreich und Deutschland näher lagen. Sie war ja nur gering älter als ich und... der Fluch Magie zu entziehen war nicht nur bei dir eine Gefahr... bei ihr genauso."

Er hatte recht... Seine Schwester stand June Stone sogar sehr viel näher als er.

„Es würde aber zu Juny passen, dass sie versucht hat herauszufinden, woher sie wirklich kommt. Als ich sie vor einigen Jahren jedoch darauf ansprach meinte sie nur, dass es keine Rolle spiele. Wichtig sei nur das jetzt. Wir waren alles, was sie als Familie ansah."

Es machte das Gefühl in ihm nicht besser, eher schlimmer. Wenn er das nur fühlen würde, was Jilli gerade fühlte. Aber er tat es nicht. June Stone's Tod tat ihm leid, aber er glaubte nicht, dass er das fühlte, was er fühlen sollte oder was Jilli dachte, dass er fühlen sollte. Was er im Moment fühlte... war Schuld.

„June hat uns das da gelassen."

Harry nahm das Säckchen aus seinem Umhang und reichte es seiner Schwester. Er wollte nicht, dass sie noch fragte, wie es ihm ging oder etwas sagen müssen, was er nicht sagen konnte, weil er es nicht empfand.

Jilli öffnete es und zog einen weißen, glänzenden Armreif heraus. Ihr Blick war sehr überrascht und Harry verstand, dass es doch kein einfaches Erbstück gewesen war.

„Juny..." hauchte sie traurig, dann aber legte sie den Reif zurück in Harry's Hand und umschloss den Reif mit seiner Hand, so dass es fest in seinem Griff war.

„Er war für _dich_ bestimmt."

„Remus und Kingsley sagten, sie wollte, dass du oder ich es bekommen."

„Sie wollte, dass du es bekommst," sagte Jilli jedoch entschieden.

„Das ist ein Armreif?!" fragte Harry und zog eine schiefe Grimasse. Er war doch wohl eindeutig ein Kerl? Und der Armreif war Schmuck? Wieder lächelte Jilli mild.

„Es ist ein Geschenk. Und... Geschenke von Menschen, die einen lieben, sollte man in Ehren halten. Wir verlieren sie manchmal viel zu schnell..." Sie hatte mit ihrer Hand ihre Halskette erfasst und gedrückt. „Abgesehen davon ist es kein normaler Armeif. Das ist einer der _Ketten von Xerchia_."

„ _Ketten von Xerchia_?" wiederholte Harry Stirnrunzelnd. Es war für ihn so überhaupt keine Erklärung, da er weder wusste, was das bedeutete, noch was es überhaupt war. Er kannte den Namen, das war alles.

„Behalte den Armreif und achte gut darauf. Es ist sehr wertvoll. Ich wusste nicht, dass Juny es all die Jahre hatte. Aber es ist wirklich wichtig, dass du sie bei dir behältst. Voldemort darf nicht wissen, dass du sie hast."

„Jilli, was hat es mit mit den Ketten von Xerchia auf sich? Hat es etwas damit zu tun, dass Anna und Sirius verschwunden sind?"

„Anna und Sirius sind verschwunden?!" sagte sie verblüfft. Harry nickte. Sie wusste also gar nichts davon. Jilli brauchte einen Moment, um sich zusammenzureißen und sich wieder zu fangen. Diese Nachricht hatte sie sichtlich aus der Fassung geworfen.

„Nein, hat es nicht," sagte sie beunruhigt. „Zumindest glaub ich das nicht. Was meinst du mit die beiden sind verschwunden? Was heißt verschwunden? Hat Voldemort sie gefangen?"

„Nein, ich glaub nicht. Sie sind von heute auf morgen plötzlich weg gewesen. Keiner im Orden weiß wo sie stecken. Sie haben niemanden etwas hinterlassen. Kaylar kann sie nicht erreichen. Sie haben sich gut abgeschirmt. Du wusstest also wirklich nichts davon?"

Sie schüttelte vollkommen entsetzt den Kopf und schluckte hart.

„Harry... Es tut mir so leid. Du musst dich so im Stich gelassen von uns allen fühlen."

Jaaaaaah und wie! Das wollte er am liebsten sagen, aber nachdem er sah wie die Schuld sie bereits erdrückte und angesichts der Tatsache, dass mehr hinter ihrer Handlung steckte, brachte er es nicht über sich es auszusprechen.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich erkläre dir alles, wenn ich hier fertig bin, ja?"

„Dauert das noch lange?"

„Ich weiß es nicht," sagte sie betrübt.

„Ist das... Ist das gefährlich was du tust?"

Auf einmal hatte die Sorge wieder Überhand gewonnen und er wünschte sich, dass sie sich doch lieber versteckt hätte.

„Ich pass auf mich auf," sagte sie beruhigend.

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen."

Sie drückte ihm Mutmachend die Schulter.

„Ich komme zurück sobald ich kann. Du hältst den Kopf aufrecht, ja? Und Anna und Sirius... Ihnen wird bestimmt nichts passiert sein. Sie kehren womöglich schon bald mit einer Erklärung zurück und alles klärt sich auf... Ganz bestimmt."

Jilli lächelte ihn erneut an, hoffend, dass er dies genauso sah wie sie. Ihm fiel in diesem Moment die Kette auf, die sie an ihrem Hals trug. Der Stein darin... war das ein _Alexandrit_?

„Wenn du Zeit hast..." sagte sie traurig. „Dann geh nach Iargrove zum _Iargrove Heart_. Ich glaube, dass Juny dort auf dich warten wird... Aber geh nicht alleine, ja? Du bist alleine viel größer in Gefahr. Pass auf dich auf, Harry. Wir werden uns wiedersehen... Ganz bestimmt."

Das Bild verschwamm vor seinen Augen und wurde tiefschwarz. Als Harry seine Augen wieder öffnete war er zurück auf seinem Bett und starrte die kahle Decke vor sich an. Er zog sich auf und blickte zu der rechten Hand, in die Jilli den weißen glänzenden Reif gelegt hatte. Keine Einbildung... Kein Wunschtraum und er kam nicht umhin doch ein kleines Lächeln zu verziehen. Zumindest standen sie wieder in Verbindung... Sie hatte ihn nicht im Stich gelassen.

* * *

„June Stone war nicht der Verräter," sagte Harry zu Lyssa als sie sich an jenem Abend im Raum der Wünsche trafen. Er hatte nur sie mit sich hinein geholt. Sehr wohl in dem Wissen, dass sie mehr sprach, wenn sie sich nicht eingeschüchtert von zu vielen Mithörern fühlte.

„Nein, war sie nicht," sagte Lyssa traurig. „Aber sie war in Gefahr. Und ihr Tod wäre umsonst gewesen, wenn du nicht dort gewesen wärst."

„Ich? Wieso Ich?"

„Die Ketten von Xerchia."

„Du kennst dich damit aus?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Nur das, was alle anderen auch kennen. Aber ich weiß, dass es wichtig war, dass du in ihrer Nähe warst als sie starb."

„Wieso das?"

„Ich kann es dir nicht genau erklären, wie diese Gabe funktioniert. Ich weiß nur, dass es wichtig war, dass du dich bei ihr befandest."

„Und das ist nun... etwas tun, was du nicht tun sollst... richtig?"

Lyssa lächelte traurig.

„Ja... ist es."

„... Tut mir leid, dass ich dich angeschrien habe."

„Hm... ich vergebe dir?"

„... Danke..."

Harry grinste, doch Lyssa konnte nicht anders und begann richtig zu lachen. Er würde es für diesen Moment so hinnehmen.

Anna und Sirius waren also verschwunden, aber nicht von Voldemort entführt worden und sie schirmten sich ab.

Und Jilli führte etwas aus, was wichtig war, aber keiner von ihnen wusste, sie ihm aber später noch erklären würde. Damit konnte er leben. Er würde nun ebenfalls nicht tatenlos da sitzen und in seine Schulbücher starren.

Iargrove Heart... June Stone... Sie muss ein Echo von sich hinterlassen haben, wenn Jilli ihn dorthin schickt. Harry beschloss zu gehen – Er würde nach Iargrove gehen und sie anhören.

Der letzte Horkrux – ihn gab es auch noch. Es war seine Aufgabe ihn zu zerstören... der Alexandrit... Alexandrit? Es fiel ihm auf einmal wieder ein! Jilli's Halskette. Der Spur, der sie damals gefolgt waren – Sie kamen auf wo Jilli war. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Der Alexandrit... Horkrux... Konnte es sein? Trug sie den letzten Horkrux von Voldemort etwa die ganze Zeit mit sich?!

„Harry?" fragte Lyssa verwirrt. „Was hast du -"

„Ich muss weg," sagte er jedoch eilig und rannte aus dem Raum der Wünsche. Brian! Er musste ihn sofort sprechen. Wenn seine Vermutung richtig war – dann waren sie ihrem Ziel näher als sie alle dachten!


	52. Chapter 52

Hallou =) Da bin ich. Hat wieder länger gedauert, aber in 3 Wochen kommen hoffentlich mehr Kapitel. Geplant ist jetzt, dass ich da 2 bis 3 Kapitel für BH III schreibe und 2 von CofX updaten kann. Ob das gelingt ist was anderes, denn die nächsten 3 Wochen wird es in der Arbeit für mich nach wie vor stressig. Das hört echt nie auf =/ Aber, ich hab dafür in diesem Jahr gelernt, dass es nichts bringt sich immer nur ne halbe Woche zu nehmen, um nicht zu viel liegen zu lassen. Andererseits hatte ich auch noch nie 2 Wochen frei genommen von der Arbeit also wer weiß, wie übel es dann ist, wenn ich im September wieder zurück komme und dann könnte es schon anders aussehen fürs nächste Jahr X.x Wie dem auch sei. Hier endlich ein neues Kapitel. Baba!

* * *

Reiews:

Mannequin: Halli Hallo =)

Puh! Dieses Mal dachte ich echt: Och nö, ein Leser vergrault, weil du zu lang gebraucht hast, aber dann - eines Tages - Ha! Sie liest es doch noch =) Freu mich wie ein irrer Keks, dass du doch noch dran bleibst =) Bei der Hitze zu schreiben ist allerdings halb unmöglich gewesen. Ich bin so froh, dass es nun endlich wieder erträglichere Temperaturen haben soll. Wie war es bei euch so? Mit Kindern ist das doch glatt noch schlimmer, denn die haben ja irre viel Energie. Selbst bei dieser Hitze? Ah, du bist jetzt schon im Urlaub, richtig? Geht's wohin?

Jiah, bei mir ist es ununterbrochen stressig geblieben. Einige Kollegen sagten aber zu mir, dass es daran liegt, dass ich nicht nein sage und ich muss halt nur nein sagen und es liegen lassen, selbst wenn man es mir dennoch aufdrückt. So bin ich nur nicht... Ab September hab ich 2 Wochen frei =) Und ich habe absolut vor das zu genießen und endlich auch wieder mehr für die beiden FF's zu tun. CofX hat eigentlich 2 fertige Kapitel aber ich komm nie dazu sie richtig zu überarbeiten und dann bleiben sie bei der Hälfte und unfertig. Für nächstes Jahr hab ich mir vorgenommen öfters Wochenurlaube zu nehmen, statt wie bisher nur 2 bis 3 Tage. Was fast ein wenig traurig klingt, dass ich beide FF's dieses Jahr nicht fertig kriege Öö

Och mensch =/ Das hört sich schlimm an. Ich mein, es ist irgendwo „allgegenwertig". Die Medizin hat sich ja doch sehr weiter entwickelt und die Menschen werden auch viel älter, was nicht unbedingt heißt, dass sie alle „gesund" altern. Dann war es am Ende wohl doch eher eine Erleichterung, dass dein Großvater sich nicht mehr weiter zwingen musste? Da bin ich gerade froh, dass es Pflegeheime gibt und die sich dann auch gut kümmern und für deine Oma ist es dann tatsächlich denk ich das Beste, dass sie nicht mitbekommt, was tatsächlich ist. Hier könnte das "nicht gesund altern" auch von Vorteil sein. Ich denk mir manchmal schon, dass es schlimm ist, wenn man selbst mal so alt ist und so was passiert, aber wenn wir ohnehin nur noch die Hälfte mitkriegen ist es irgendwie wieder etwas anderes.

Hm... würdest du sagen, dass die Kinder, die so früh schon in die Kita kommen, später auch weniger ängstlich sind? Oder gibt es kein Unterschied ob sie mit 1 in die Kita kommen oder mit 3. Ich grübel halt nur, weil, ich denk mir, dass Kinder diese Zeit doch eigentlich schon mit ihren Eltern brauchen? Ich hab eine Freundin, die hat einen Jungen zur Welt gebracht und ihn noch nicht in die Kita gegeben. Sie sagt selbst, sie ist Vollblut Mama und will die Zeit auch für den Kleinen aufbringen bis er dann in den Kindergarten kommt. Eine andere Freundin hat ihre Tochter mit 1 ½ Jahren in die Kita gebracht und gesagt, wenn sie das nicht jetzt macht, dann wird sie doch später viel ängstlicher.

Hehe, gibt doch auch die eine Geschichte, wo ein Hund ein Kind anfallen wollte und die Katze hat den Hund vertrieben? XD Katzen können schon was.

Und auch schon nen neuen Vertrag für September gemacht? XD Wenn du Vodafone gekündigt hast, zu welchem Anbieter wolltest du dann wechseln? Ich denke, Telekom? M-Net hat glaub ich auch nicht so das beste Netz.

Ich versuch Hermine und Ron so gut wie möglich mit einzubinden. Ich merke nämlich, ich rutsche glaub ich dahin Jilli und Brian zu sehr in den Vordergrund zu schieben und eigentlich sollten Hermine und Ron schon weiter mit Harry im Mittelpunkt stehen. Die FF soll ja irgendwie ein Ersatz Buch 7 für mich werden und Ron und Hermine gehören ohne Zweifel dazu. Hab ich dich eigentlich je gefragt, was du von der Aussage von Rowling hieltest, dass sie nun der Meinung ist, Hermine und Harry hätten am Ende doch zusammen kommen sollen? Das kam glaub ich vor einigen Jahren, nachdem Buch 7 Jahre lang draußen war.

Hast du eine Theorie zu Sirius und Anna's Verschwinden? =) Also, das offensichtliche ist natürlich, dass sie nicht tot sind, aber sonst?

Tote wohl leider schon, aber ich habe mir fest vorgenommen sie nicht reihenweise zu killen wie Rowling das gemacht hatte ^^ Es werden also eher mehr überleben als sterben. June's Tod war nur eher etwas unvermeidbar gewesen. Ist ein wenig wie Cygnaius, der in Black Heart zwar irgendwie dabei war, aber ohne, dass man es wusste, dass er es war und in CofX dann auftauchte und da auch starb und für BH III nun auch nicht mehr erwähnt wird. June war auch schon in CofX da, aber nie erwähnt, und ihre Geschichte wird nun hier beendet.

Ich muss immer aufpassen (auch das verzögert vieles), dass ich die Geschichte richtig erzähle. Ich hab die Angewohnheit meine Gedankengänge zwar aufzuschreiben, aber seeeeeeeeeeeeeehr merkwürdig und muss mir dann selber noch mal Gedanken darüber machen, was ich mir damals gedacht habe dabei. Irgendwie war es tatsächlich viel leichter als ich täglich die Geschichten schrieb und noch genug Freizeit dafür hatte...

Dummerweise habe ich das auch in der Arbeit Öö Ich kann meine eigene Schrift manchmal nicht mehr lesen und hab auch keine Ahnung, was ich mir dabei gleich wieder gedacht habe.

Danke fürs liebe Review =) und noch mehr danke, dass du dran geblieben bist, hehe.

Liebe Grüßle (und womöglich gerade einen schönen Urlaub?)

* * *

Guest: Hallöchen =),

Danke =) Freu mich, dass dir meine HP FF gefällt. Ich bin dabei, aber leider kommt momentan alles etwas langsam voran. In 3 Wochen dann, ab dem 1. September hab ich 2 Wochen frei und dann sollte auch mehr kommen. Freu mich immer über Reviews. Ich kann ja nur „erahnen" wie viele meine FF lesen und wenn sie euch gefällt ist es noch besser. Also egal wann, ich freu mich immer über Reviews.

Liebe Grüße =)

* * *

Chapter 52 - playmaker  


Jilli saß in der kalten, modrigen Höhle und hatte ihren Kopf hinter ihren angewinkelten Beinen versteckt. Hier war sie in Ordnung, unfähig irgendjemandem weh zu tun, der ihr so viel bedeutete. Sie konnte hören, wie Harry nach ihr rief, aber sie sperrte sich dagegen darauf zu reagieren. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie das Blut an ihren Händen kleben, das Blut ihres Vaters, ihre tote Mutter direkt daneben, die vielen Stimmen, die ihren Namen in dieser Erinnerung riefen. Ihre Eltern, Anna, Sirius, Remus, Yuno... Sie wollte es nicht mehr hören, nicht mehr denken, nicht mehr fühlen. Es war zu tief, zu schmerzvoll... zu...

Schritte... Jilli sprang sofort auf die Beine und ergriff ihren Zauberstab. Ihr Atem raste und für einen Moment fand sie sich an Ort und Stelle gefesselt.

„Brian?"

Sie sah ihn ungläubig an, aber ihr Gegenüber lächelte verschmitzt. Er breitete seine Hände aus als Zeichen, dass er nicht für ein Angriff hier war und Jilli ließ den Zauberstab sinken, wenn sie auch sichtlich immer noch verblüfft über sein Auftauchen war.

„Was... Wie... Wie hast du mich gefunden?!"

„Ich bin sehr klug," war die simple Antwort, doch das rief in ihr nur noch mehr Unmut auf. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig aufgebracht und blieb auf Abstand zu ihm. Uneins darüber was in ihr vorging, fror sie an Ort und Stelle ein und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Netter Schlafplatz," kommentierte er jedoch sarkastisch und durchbrach die aufkeimende kalte Stille. „Viel besser als deiner letztes Zuhause. Das hier ist immerhin ne Höhle und nicht nur Schutt und Asche."

„Wieso bist du hier?" fragte sie jedoch leise ohne auf sein Versuch eines sinnlosen Ping Pong Gesprächs einzugehen, was sie früher nur all zu oft geführt hatten. So gern sie es wieder wollte, sie zwang sich dazu es nicht zu wollen.

Der junge Zauberer pustete die Luft zwischen seinen halb geschlossenen Lippen hindurch und wirkte gespielt ratlos bevor er jedoch schlagartig schelmisch grinste.

„Ich hab's ja versucht dich in Ruhe zu lassen, aber... Ehrlich, Ji, ich kann ohne dich nicht leben. Alles blöd ohne dich – irgendwie."

Ihr Herz blieb für ein Moment stehen – ein Herzschlag fehlte einfach so. Meinte er das ernst? War es Spaß? War es etwas zwischen drin? Sie beschloss – dass es nichts war und so seufzte sie und wandte sich kopfschüttelnd ab.

„Du hättest nicht kommen sollen..."

„Ja ja," verwarf er ihren Versuch ihn von sich zu stoßen. Damit hatte er bereits gerechnet. „Seien wir ehrlich, wenn du wirklich nicht gefunden werden wolltest, dann hätte ich dich auch nicht finden können. Egal, wie klug ich bin und ich bin wirklich sehr klug."

„Brian," sagte sie traurig. Wenn der Wille doch nur groß genug wäre ihn zu stoppen all diese Worte zu sagen. Aber er hatte recht – ein Teil von ihr wollte es hören, wollte, dass er dies zu ihr sagte und sie fand.

„Versteck dich nicht, Jilli. Komm zurück. Harry braucht dich."

„Harry kommt sehr gut alleine zurecht," entgegnete sie betrübt. „Er kam die letzten 16 Jahre sehr gut ohne mich aus... Er ist ohne mich besser dran."

„Weil er ohne dich da durch _musste_ , nicht weil er es wollte," sagte Brian fest, aber Jilli hatte ihn weder angesehen, noch beachtet. Ihr Blick war stur zu Boden gerichtet.

„June ist tot," sagte er schließlich.

Sie hatte ihren Kopf nicht angehoben. Stattdessen schluckte sie hart und starrte nur noch härter ins Nicht hinein. Sie wusste es also. Gut, irgendwie war es klar, dass sie auch ein Band zu June Stone gehabt haben musste und es dann auch spürte, wenn diese gestorben war.

Brian schüttelte nur den Kopf über ihre Sturheit. Er ahnte, dass er sie nicht umstimmen konnte, wenn er nicht mehr preis gab. Er wandte sich kurz nachdenklich zur Seite und selbst während dieser Stille lehnte sie schweigend an der Mauer ohne ihn auch nur ein einziges Mal gerührt zu haben. Sie sah verletzlich und in sich gekehrt aus.

„Tust du das, weil du das willst oder weil dir jemand diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt hat?" fragte er schließlich. Es war die letzte Frage, mit der sie gerechnet hatte und so blickte sie verblüfft auf.

„Schon mal daran gedacht, dass das, was du tust, gar nicht _du_ bist?"

Ihr verwirrter Blick sprach Bände und so lachte er kurz traurig auf. Sie hatte also tatsächlich nicht den geringsten Zweifel an die Absichten dieser Person.

„Ji, dieser jemand manipuliert dich für seine eigenen Ziele und du tust genau das, was diese Person beabsichtigt. Diese Person mag das in guter Absicht für dich tun, aber das heißt nicht, dass es auch das Beste für andere ist. Zum Beispiel für Harry oder Anna und Sirius, die, wie ich genau weiß, dir genauso viel bedeuten, wie es deine Eltern taten."

„Brian, niemand hat mir irgendeinen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt. Niemand hat gesagt, ich solle mich verstecken. Ich tat das, weil ich es für das Beste hielt. Für alle Beteiligten."

Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf und lächelte frustriert.

„Ji, du bist alles andere als auf den Kopf gefallen und naiv. Vielleicht manchmal ein wenig zu impulsiv und du neigst zur Übertreibung – aber _dumm_ bist du garantiert nicht. Also denk noch mal nach und hinterfrage die Motive der Personen, die ihren Senf zu deinen Entscheidungen gegeben haben... Ganz gleich, ob ungefragt oder gefragt."

„So wie Juny? Fleur? Kila? Remus?"

Brian lachte verbittert.

„Würdest du diese Person wirklich mit ihnen auf eine Stufe stellen? Vertrauen ist wichtig. Ohne könnte der Orden überhaupt nicht überleben, aber du solltet dir gut überlegen, wem du wie weit dein Vertrauen schenkst.

Dein Dad hat Pettigrew vertraut ohne die schlechten Absichten zu sehen. Er hat seine Motive nicht ein einziges Mal hinterfragt – Hast du dich je gefragt warum? Aufgrund ihrer gemeinsamen Freundschaft? Geschichte?... Mach nicht denselben Fehler wie er. Du hast schließlich genauso viel zu verlieren.

Damit habe ich alles gesagt, was ich zu sagen hatte und werde dich wieder deiner einsamen, trüben, merkwürdigen Stimmung lassen."

Er wandte sich von ihr ab und war bereits einige Schritte gegangen, da rief sie ihm nach. Er stoppte und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um.

„Sagst du mir... warum diese Person mich manipulieren _sollte_? Mir fällt nämlich so überhaupt kein Grund ein."

Brian lächelte sanft.

„Sorry, Ji. Das liegt an dir, das herauszufinden. Aber solange du dieser Person blind vertraust, sind all diejenigen, die dir am Herzen liegen, diejenigen, die darunter zu leiden haben."

Er nickte ihr ein letztes Mal zu, dann verließ er die Höhle. Zurück blieb eine Mischung aus Kälte, Verwirrung und gleichzeitig einem unendlich mulmigen Gefühl... Weglaufen und sich verstecken, um Voldemort zu schwächen, das war ihre Absicht gewesen... War es nicht das Richtige? Wäre sie geblieben, hätte Voldemort sie benutzt – egal, in welche Zeit sie blickte, es war immer dasselbe. Wenn sie blieb, dann war sie diejenigen, die alle um sich herum schwächte und ihren Tod herbei führte. Harry, Sirius, Anna – sie liebte sie zu sehr, um das zuzulassen...

Sie schloss ihr Augen und krümelte sich wieder in ihrer Ecke ein... War es das Richtige? Was, wenn Brian recht hatte... Wenn sie denselben Fehler wie ihr Vater machte? Hätte er jemanden gehabt, der ihm ins Gewissen redet, hätte er dann anders gehandelt? Wären er und ihre Mum dann jetzt noch am leben?

* * *

Mit Brian in Kontakt zu treten erwies sich dieses Mal als echte Herausforderung. Harry hatte ihm Eulen geschickt, seinen Patronus, Nachrichten über andere Mitglieder im Orden ausrichten lassen – aber von keinem kam Rückmeldung. Fleur hatte ihn lediglich als „dummen Jungen" bezeichnet, weil er nicht mehr nach Jilli fragte (Von der er mittlerweile jedoch wusste, dass es ihr gut ging).

Bill hatte ihm versprochen Brian Bescheid zu geben, dass Harry ihn suchte, gleichzeitig aber auch zugegeben, ebenfalls zur Zeit keinen Kontakt zu haben. Das hieße aber nichts, da beide zur Zeit viel für Gringotts und dem Orden gleichzeitig zu verschiedenen Zeiten in verschiedenen Gegenden unterwegs waren. Tonks und Remus waren voll und ganz mit ihrem Sohn beschäftigt, der keinen von beiden durchschlafen ließ – und irgendwie trieb es Harry ein Lächeln ins Gesicht. Bedeutete das schließlich dennoch etwas Normalität, selbst unter dem entfachten grausamen Krieg von Voldemort.

Dass Anna und Sirius nach wie vor wie vom Erdboden verschluckt waren, trat mit Brian's krampfhaften ignorieren seiner Versuche ihn zu erreichen glatt in den Hintergrund.

„Das ist gar nicht üblich für Brian," sagte Ron am Mittag. Die Freunde saßen auf den Ländereien nahe dem Fluss und obwohl viele Mitschüler (sehr viele waren Slytherins), mal auffällig, mal unauffällliger, um sie herum schlichen, sprachen sie offen über alles, was sonst geheim bleiben sollte. Warum?

Hermine hatte ein ausgezeichneten Fluch gefunden, der jeden unerwünschten Passanten nichts anderes als Bienensummen hören ließ. So mussten sie sich nicht mehr darum kümmern, wo sie sich unterhielten und über was. Kaum, dass sie sich gemeinsam irgendwo hinsetzten, hatte Hermine den Fluch ausgesprochen und die Freunde hatten ihre Ruhe vor sämtlichen Eindringlingen.

„Also, dass er sich nicht meldet, meine ich. Bill sagte mal, dass man nach Brian die Uhr stellen könne. Wenn er einem etwas verspricht, hält er es auch."

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ihm etwas passiert ist, oder?" fragte Hermine unsicher und biss sich angespannt auf die Lippen. Harry zuckte kurz mit der Schulter.

„Keine Ahnung. Brian ist glaub ich nicht so der große Duellierer."

„Habt ihr euch denn schon mal duelliert?" fragte Ginny überrascht, woraufhin er leicht den Mundwinkel verzog. Ihr zu gestehen, dass sie sich zum abreagieren miteinander duelliert hatten, kam ihm gerade nicht richtig vor und so schwieg er. Die Wahrheit war jedoch, dass ihm dabei durchaus aufgefallen war, dass Brian nicht ganz die Stärke besaß, wie einige andere, mit denen Harry sich bereits gemessen hatte. Selbst Draco Malfoy's Flüche waren kräftiger und wirksamer. So abwegig war die Gefahr somit nicht, dass Voldemort ihn geschnappt hatte.

„Remus und Tonks würden sofort reagieren, wenn Brian vermisst wäre" fuhr Hermine sehr eindringlich fort. „Er ist ihr Adoptivbruder und Tonks und Brian sind total eng."

„Tonks hat im Moment nur ihren Sohn im Kopf," warf Harry ein. „Und Professor White und Sirius sind immer noch verschwunden. Der Orden hat also andere Dinge im Kopf."

„Harry, komm schon" sagte Ron unsicher. „Es könnte eine Millionen Gründe dafür geben, dass Brian dir nicht antwortet oder sich sofort hier blicken lässt."

„Was für einen zum Beispiel?" konterte Harry. „Was soll er für einen guten Grund haben? Ich schreibe ihm, dass Voldemort's Horkrux an Jilli's Hals hängt und er legt den Brief beiseite um was zu tun?! Ein Buch zu lesen? In Ruhe ne Tasse Tee zu trinken?"

„Vielleicht hat er sich das Bein gebrochen als er aus der Dusche kam und ihm ist das zu peinlich zu gestehen?" sagte Ron unangenehm. Hermine rollte die Augen und Harry war hin und hergerissen zwischen das ernst nehmen, weil es so schräg klang, dass es doch wieder hätte stimmen können, oder seinem besten Freund für diese bescheuerte Erklärung eine runterzuhauen.

„Wieso gehst du nicht hin und schaust nach?" schlug Ginny auf einmal vor.

„Was?" fragten Ron, Hermine und Harry gleichzeitig. Ginny grinste breit, während Harry beim weiteren Nachdenken die Idee gar nicht mal schlecht fand und auch Ron hatte das Gesicht verzogen.

„Stimmt eigentlich," sagte er einsichtig.

„Harry!" sagte Hermine jedoch deutlich verärgert. „Das kannst du nicht einfach machen!"

„Wieso nicht?" fragten alle drei.

„Na," versuchte sich Hermine ungewöhnlich auffallend herauszureden und das war auch keinem der drei entfallen. Harry verzog misstrauisch das Gesicht und blickte die Freundin verdächtig an.

„Hermine! Weißt du etwa etwas, was wir nicht wissen?" fuhr Ron genauso eindringlich fort. Ihm gegenüber schien Hermine nicht zurückzuhalten, denn sie warf ihm einen sehr zickigen Blick zu.

„Ich weiß sogar sehr vieles, was du nicht weißt, Ron! Allein Arithmantik und Alte Runen sind zwei von vielem was du nicht weißt!"

„Hermine?" wiederholte Harry eindringlich, denn ihre Art war sogar sehr verdächtigend. „Was verheimlichst du uns?!"

„Nichts!" sagte sie jedoch entschieden. „Nichts, was euch etwas angehen würde, jedenfalls. Wichtig ist nur, dass es sich nicht gehört unangemeldet bei einem Freund einfach so vor der Tür zu stehen."

„Ich denke ich hab mich mit all meinen Kontaktversuchen bereits _angemeldet_ ," entgegnete Harry sarkastisch und sprang auf die Beine.

„Wenn du also nicht sagst, was sonst noch dagegen spricht, dann geh ich jetzt zu ihm nach Hause und stell ihn zur Rede."

Hermine blieb sitzen und starrte ihn mit banger Miene unentschlossen an. Ron und Ginny sahen beide gebannt an, aber gerührt hatten sie sich nicht. Als klar wurde, dass Hermine kein Grund nennen konnte, drehte sich Harry ab und schritt davon – exakt ein Meter.

Mit mürrischem Blick wandte er sich seinen Freunden wieder zu.

„Wo wohnt Brian genau?"

Ginny und Ron sahen nicht minder ratlos aus und nur Hermine schien eindeutig nur so zu tun als ob sie von nichts wüsste. Harry sah sie daraufhin fest an und sein Blick ließ ihr gar keine andere Wahl als einzuknicken.

„Na gut," murmelte sie unzufrieden.

* * *

Ginny und Ron kannten Brian zwar länger als Harry und Hermine, da er aber sehr oft seine Bleibe änderte, war Bill der einzige Weasley, der wirklich immer wusste, wo der Freund gerade wohnte. Dass er mittlerweile in der Stadt lebte hatten sie auch nur mitbekommen, weil er es Harry gegenüber preisgab.

„Warum weißt _du_ eigentlich, wo Brian wohnt? Und wir nicht?" schnappte Ron auf dem Weg durch die Schule. „Habt ihr etwa was am Laufen?"

„Was?" schmiss Hermine lächerlich zurück und dass sie das so meinte war unverkennbar. Nur vielleicht nicht für Ron, der weiter ein Gesicht zog als ob er betrogen wurde.

„Jetzt sag nicht, das ist lächerlich."

„Das ist aber _lächerlich_!"

„Woher weißt du sonst, wo er wohnt?!"

Sie schritten bis zum Wasserspeier vor Professor White's Büro.

„Marauder," sagte Harry und der Wasserspeier machte den Weg für die Freunde frei.

„Ich interessiere mich eben für meine Freunde und rede nicht nur die ganze Zeit über mich."

„Ach und ich tu das?!"

Ginny und Harry sahen sich peinlich berührt an. Hermine und Ron stritten oft und viel und mittlerweile taten beide sehr gerne so als ob sie ihren Freunden gar nicht zuhörten. Das machte es leichter keine Seite zu wählen, wenn der Streit im nächsten Moment ohnehin vergessen war, sobald sich herausstellte, dass Ron wieder übertrieb und Hermine recht hatte.

Hermine trat als erstes in den Kamin.

„Brian Tonk's Wohnung!" sagte sie klar und deutlich und schmiss das Flohpulver hinab. PUFF! Grüner rauch.

„Darauf hätten wir auch kommen können," sagte Ron mit schiefer Grimaasse.

„Ehrlich? So einfach?" fragte Harry verblüfft.

PUFF! Grüner Rauch. Hermine stand wieder im Kamin.

„Offenbar nicht," kommentierte Ginny grinsend.

„Normalerweise funktionierts," sagte Hermine während sie wieder ausstieg. „Er will niemanden im Moment sehen."

„Oder er ist zufällig nicht zu Hause!" entgegnete Harry.

„Dann versuchen wir es zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt," sagte sie.

„Oder wir versuchen es jetzt und fliegen zu ihm hin!"

„Harry! Vielleicht will er im Moment einfach kein Besuch!"

„Oder er hat vergessen die Sperre an seinem Kamin wegzumachen!"

„Harry!"

Er war jedoch bereits aufgebrochen ohne dass sie noch mehr Einwände geben konnte und zog sie auch einfach gegen ihren Willen mit. Da sie nun doch mit dem Besen fliegen mussten, ließ Ginny die drei alleine los ziehen und blieb stattdessen in der Schule. Einen längeren Weg lohnte sich bei all der Arbeit, die sie noch aufzuholen hatte nicht.

Über den Wolken flogen die drei schließlich auf ihren Besen Richtung London Innenstadt.

„Woher weißt du jetzt, wo er wohnt?!" rief Ron unter dem peitschenden Wind. Hermine schien ohnehin sehr schnell zu fliegen und Harry ahnte, dass sie noch schneller flog, um Ron's Fragen auszuweichen. Ohne ihm zu antworten oder zu reagieren war sie mal scharf nach rechts abgezogen, mal scharf nach links und nur all zu oft beschleunigte sie so stark, dass Harry selber aufpassen musste auch mitzuhalten und sie nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

„Die beiden haben doch was," grummelte Ron zu ihm rüber als sie endlich wieder auf dem Boden aufkamen und von ihren Besen abstiegen. Harry warf dem Freund einen dämlichen Blick zu.

„Es sind Hermine und Brian, von denen wir hier reden, Ron."

„Was soll denn das bitteschön heißen?!" fauchte Hermine auf einmal und Harry fand sich fast direkt Nasenspitze an Nasenspitze mit ihr.

„Err – Nichts," versuchte er sich zu retten, denn wenn sie tatsächlich Feuer hätte speien können wäre er nun mächtig verkohlt da gestanden.

„Du denkst, dass ich zu verklemmt bin und Brian und Ich nichts als Bücher und Lernen im Kopf haben. Du hältst uns für langweilige Streber, richtig?!"

„Err – Nein."

Das war die Wahrheit gewesen, aber Hermine war nach wie vor nicht zurückgewichen und jedes falsche Wort hätte sein Ende bedeuten können. Er wollte lieber nichts riskieren. Hermine schnaubte und schritt schließlich weiter.

„Das heißt, die beiden haben nichts miteinander, oder Hermine würde nicht so ausflippen. Aber danke fürs aufklären, Kumpel," grinste Ron, der vorher offenbar rechtzeitig ausgewichen war als Hermine ihre Wut an Harry ausließ. Dazu konnte Harry gar nicht anders als die Augen zu rollen, den Kopf zu schütteln und Hermine mit Ron zu folgen.

* * *

Brian's Wohnung war tatsächlich ganz in der Nähe von Harry's Wohnung gewesen, wenn die Gegend auch etwas unheimlich war. Es war sehr ruhig bis auf einige wenige Eulen, die einen sehr intensiv Schritt für Schritt beobachteten. Selbst die Ratten oder Katzen, die hin und wieder ihren Weg kreuzten, schienen keine Angst vor Menschen zu haben und hatten stattdessen angehalten, um die drei sehr lange zu mustern.

„Oh, okay. Er ist da. Es brennt Licht," sagte Hermine und betrat mit den Jungs das Hochhaus.

„Woher weißt du nun, wo Brian wohnt?" stocherte Ron weiter nach und endlich lenkte Hermine ein. Vielleicht auch, weil es ihr gefiel, dass Ron noch immer eifersüchtig werden konnte.

„Er hilft mir bei den Abschlussprüfungen. Dank Harry komme ich sonst nicht voran, wenn mir nicht jemand hilft, der das alles schon mal hatte und vieles abkürzt. Brian ist ein sehr guter Lehrer. Er mag sehr nach Sirius kommen, aber genauso kommt er auch nach Dumbledore oder seiner Mum." Sie stoppten vor einer Tür im siebten Stock und selbst im Treppenflur waren ihnen das ein oder andere Haustier begegnet.

„Hier ist es."

Ron und Harry verzogen beide die Augenbrauen. Auf dem Klingelschild stand _Sianna Grey_.

„Ein Deckname," erklärte Hermine kurz.

„Und was ist dann Jilli's Deckname? _Lija Evpo_?" sagte Ron mit irrer Miene, bekam dafür jedoch von beiden Freunden einen extrem dämlichen Blick.

„Jilli hat bereits einen Decknamen. _Jimà Sayé,_ " erinnerte Hermine ihn mit mächtig genervten Unterton.

„Stimmt ja," sagte Ron und nickte geradezu zustimmend. Harry schüttelte nur mit einem Grinsen den Kopf und drückte stattdessen die Klingel. Nichts. Kein Ton, kein Ringen, kein Glockenton. Er warf einen fragenden Blick Richtung Hermine, aber sie wirkte nicht minder ratlos und überrascht.

„Vielleicht... ähm... hat er den Klingelton abgestellt, aber hat es dennoch gehört? Er kommt bestimmt gleich."

Sie wandte sich zurück zur Tür und wartete mit einem Lächeln darauf, dass ihnen die Tür geöffnet wurde... nach einer sehr unangenehmen langen Minute in der absolut nichts geschah außer ein hörbares Husten von Ron, wurde schließlich klar – die Tür würde nicht gleich aufgehen. Hermine's Lächeln erstarb, hustete ebenfalls leise und drückte den Knopf erneut. Wieder verging eine sehr lange Minute ohne dass die Tür aufging und prompt bildete sich auch auf ihrer Stirn ein Runzeln. Ron konnte es sich kaum noch verkneifen laut losuzuprusten.

„Willst du ein drittes Mal klingeln oder gleich die Tür eintreten?!" warf er stattdessen rüber.

„Es ist nicht jeder so ein Prolet wie du," zischte sie ihm zu und nahm ihren Zauberstab heraus.

„Brian ist selbst auch ein Zauberer, Hermine," sagte Harry, nachdem er ihre Absicht erkannte „Glaubst du etwa er hat solchen Versuchen nicht schon vorgesorgt?"

„ _Alohomora,"_ sagte Hermine trotzdem. Klick! Das Schloss sprang tatsächlich auf. Es fiel nicht nur Ron und Harry die Kinnlade hinab, auch Hermine riss schockiert den Mund auf.

„Err – Vielleicht weiß Brian nicht, wie man den Zauber blockiert?!" versuchte Ron es zu erklären, aber Harry und Hermine waren dadurch nicht beruhigter. Im Gegenteil, sie erblickten das verschmierte Blut an der Wand und tauschten sehr besorgte Blicke. Prompt nahm auch Harry seinen Zauberstab heraus. Ron tat es ihm gleich und zusammen schoben sie vorsichtig die Tür auf. Es war ruhig... zu ruhig vielleicht. Mit einem Mal rissen sie die Tür komplett auf und stürmten förmlich hinein.

Bewaffnet und bereit anzugreifen fielen sie in die Wohnung ein und fanden sich dort schreiend Auge in Auge mit einem Zauberstab wieder. Hermine! Harry! Ron!... und Brian. Es dauerte eine lange kreischende Minute bis alle aufhörten zu schreien und das dann auch nur, weil Hermine die Initiative ergriff und als erstes etwas anderes tat als zu schreien.

„Was soll das?!"

„Was?" rief Brian laut zurück. „Und ist das nicht mein Satz? Ich sollte fragen, was ihr hier macht! Das ist _meine_ Wohnung in die ihr hier eingedrungen seid? Ich hab einen halben Herzinfarkt bekommen."

„Deine Tür stand sperrangelweit offen!" entgegnete Harry, fügte dann aber etwas beschämter hinzu: „Für jeden, der den _Alohomora_ Zauber kennt jedenfalls." Ein Seitenblick zu Hermine deutete dem Freund, wer der Kopf des Eindringkommandos war. Brian ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Harry färbt auf dich ab, Hermine. Nicht, dass du eines Tages noch meine Tür zerstörst, nur weil du vielleicht eine Aufzeichnung bei mir vergessen haben könntest und ich dir nicht gleich aufmache und stattdessen unter der Dusche stehe."

„Err – Tut mir leid," sagte die junge Schülerin mit feuerrotem Kopf.

„Ich würde mir an deiner Stelle Gedanken machen. Das _Potterische_ bringt einen sehr leicht in Schwierigkeiten."

„ _Potterische_?!" wiederholte Harry beleidigt. Brian gluckste amüsiert.

„Mein Leben war immer rein ohne Probleme – bis ich deine Schwester kennenlernte. Seitdem rutsche ich von einem Ärger ins Nächste."

„Meine Schwester ist nicht da," sprach Harry das offensichtliche aus, aber Brian blitzte ihn vielsagend an.

„Uns sie bringt mich immer noch in Schwierigkeiten. Komisch, oder?!"

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und die Tür fiel zurück ins Schloss.

„Wir haben das Blut gesehen und waren in Sorge," erklärte Hermine mit schuldbewusster Miene. Brian lachte kurz bellend auf.

„Ja, ist ein Trick für Todesser, die doof genug sind zu glauben, dass schon jemand von ihnen hier war. Taucht immer auf, wenn nicht ich die Tür aufmache, sondern jemand von außen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es welche gibt, die das auch glauben und sich wieder verziehen."

„Wäre es nicht leichter, einfach die Tür besser mit Zauber zu sichern?" schlug Harry vor, doch das verschaffte nur ein noch breiteres Grinsen in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers.

„Wo bleibt der Spaß, wenn man zu sicher lebt?!" sagte Brian stattdessen und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein.

„Wieso hast du nicht geantwortet, wenn du okay bist?" fragte Harry, der seinen Zauberstab ebenfalls wegsteckte, wie auch Ron und Hermine es ihnen nach taten.

„Antworten?" fragte Brian ehrlich verwirrt.

„Na, auf meine Eulen? Patronus? Nachrichten, die ich dir über Bill und andere habe ausrichten lassen?!"

Brian sah immer noch so aus als ob er von nichts wüsste, doch nur eine Sekunde später ging ihm ein Licht auf.

„Ach, das hat Bill gesagt..."

Auf den irritierten Blick seiner Freunde hin, grinste Brian breit und es wurde sofort klar, dass er sie nur auf den Arm nahm.

„Wo ist der 4. Musketier?!"

„Ginny?" fragte Ron.

„Nein, Voldemort."

Ron verzog eine beleidigte Miene, doch Harry kam direkt zum Punkt. Er war nicht hier für ne Teestunde.

„Wieso hast du dann nicht geantwortet?"

„Du fragst mich ehrlich, warum ich nicht ein halbes dutzend Briefe, dein Patronus und ne gefühlt Millionen weiterer Nachrichten von Freunde beantwortet habe?"

„Ja!"

„Schon mal was von nem _Heuler_ gehört? Den hätte ich doch sofort beantwortet."

„..."

Wieder ein breites Grinsen, da Brian jedoch selbst klar wurde, dass er es langsam aber sicher zu weit ging, schraubte er es es wieder ab und sah stattdessen seinen Gegenüber sehr vielsagend an.

„Ich wusste nicht, was ich dir dazu schreiben sollte," sagte er schließlich ehrlich und setzte sich auf die Couch. Harry, Hermine und Ron taten es ihm nach und erst jetzt erkannten sie all die Aufzeichnungen und Bücher, die auf den Tischen oder am Boden ausgebreitet lagen. Bücher aufgeschlagen auf einer Seite mit dem Titel _Xerchia's dunkle Seite_ oder _Weiße, dunkle Künste?_

Auf dem Tisch lag eine Bleistiftzeichnung des Anhängers... Harry fragte sich einen Moment, woher Brian eigentlich wusste, wie Jilli's Anhänger aussah. Ihm wurde schlagartig bewusst, was der Freund nun all die Zeit über getrieben hatte.

„Yuno," sagte Brian sofort. Harry hatte wohl ein wenig zu offensichtlich die Zeichnung angestarrt. Brian nahm es vom Tisch, warf einen kurzen Blick drauf und reichte es an Harry weiter. „Er hat ihr den Anhänger vor Jahren geschenkt."

Harry hatte es ebenfalls kurz angesehen, bevor es ihm Hermine aus der Hand riss, um es sich genauer betrachten zu können. Er hatte sich indes Brian zugewandt, dem man nach wie vor nichts aus dem Gesicht ablesen konnte.

„Und wie kam er nun zu dem Horkrux?" fragte Harry sicherheitshalber. Er traute es dem Freund durchaus zu erneut in Stille zu verfallen und abzuwarten, bis die richtige Frage gestellt wurde.

„Yuno wusste nicht, was es ist und – weiß es auch immer noch nicht," erklärte Brian. „Nachdem du mir geschrieben hast, hab ich beschlossen Nachforschungen anzustellen, ob du richtig liegst. Hat ein wenig gedauert herauszufinden, wie Voldemort's Horkrux an Jilli's Hals gelangt ist."

„Also ist es das Horkrux?!" fragte Harry finster. Brian nickte mit sehr ernster Miene.

„Leider ja. Daran gibt es kein Zweifel," bestätigte der Freund todernst. Jeglicher Humor, den er sonst noch mit sich trug, war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden.

„Wieso bist du dir so sicher?" fragte Hermine.

„Zum einen, weil ich den kompletten Weg des Alexandriten kenne und zum anderen, und das ist die wichtigere Tatsache, es gibt keinen zweiten Alexandriten, der ein _Phowlyris_ Stein ist."

„Aber es könnte doch ein Alexandrit sein, der _kein_ Phowlyris Stein ist?!" schlug sie weiter vor, aber Brian schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Es gibt Alexandriten und es gibt _den_ Alexandrit, der zu eine Phowlyris Stein erschaffen wurde – Hermine, glaub mir, der Alexandrit, der an Jilli's Hals hängt, das ist der Phowlyris Stein – und Voldemort's Horkrux. Und die Tatsache, dass Jilli ihn die ganze Zeit hatte und nichts davon wusste, und ihn jetzt gerade am Hals trägt, das ist ein Übel, das kann man gar nicht in Worte fassen."

„Wieso?" fragte Ron und meinte seine Unwissenheit auch wirklich ernst. „Ich mein, wenn sie das Teil eh schon Jahre mit sich rum schleppte und noch nichts geschehen ist? Ist das nicht sogar etwas Gutes?"

„Jilli hat es definitiv nicht die ganze Zeit über getragen," entgegnete Brian jedoch. „Mir wäre das sonst früher aufgefallen. Yuno sagte auch, dass sie den Anhänger nur sehr sporadisch trägt."

„Wie kam er jetzt überhaupt an den Stein?!" fragte Harry. Brian verzog eine Grimasse, die eindeutig zeigte, dass dies etwas mehr bedurfte als ein paar wenige Worte.

„Puh, also – wenn ich ihn richtig verstanden habe – und es liegt eine sehr starke Betonung auf wenn, denn Yuno ist ein nuschelnder übergrößer Berg für meine Ohren – dann hat er - und das ist zusammengefasst, denn er hat nur all zu unverständlich ausgeholt - den Stein mitgenommen als er am nächsten Tag für Jilli ein paar ihrer Sachen zusammenpackte, weil sie schließlich für längere Zeit bei ihm leben würde."

Harry, Hermine und Ron sahen so überrumpelt aus, sie wirkten als hätte Brian lediglich kurz Buhuuuuu gerufen. Er fand das so amüsant, sich ein lautes bellendes Lachen zu verkneifen war unmöglich.

„Yuno hat den Stein mitgenommen, weil er dachte, Jilli hätte gern etwas von ihren Eltern bei sich," fasste er das Gesprochene noch mal zusammen, diesmal etwas einfacher und nicht in verschachtelten Sätzen.

„Dass Yuno deinen Eltern nahe stand, Harry, das war klar, denke ich? Wieso sollte sonst Jilli bei ihm aufwachsen. Er war auch Teil des Orden vor 17 Jahren, sagte mir, Jilli spielte sehr gerne mit dem Stein und deshalb fand er es gut, wenn sie ihn hatte."

„Also hat er ihn einfach mitgenommen?" wiederholte Hermine zweifelnd. Brian zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.

„Ist halt Yuno. Was erwartet man von einem Halbriesen? Dass er höflich Tote fragt, ob er es ihrer Tochter geben kann? Jedenfalls, er hat es mitgenommen und es in einen Anhänger verarbeitet, bevor er es ihr schenkte. So kam es vom Tisch an den Hals deiner Schwester."

„Yuno hat es zu einem Anhänger _verarbeitet_?" fragte Harry verwirrt. Brian nickte mit finsterer Miene, was ihnen auch eindeutig zeigte, dass dies nichts Gutes verhieß."

„Yuno ist am Leben und wohlauf."

„Ist er," stimmte Brian Hermine zu. „Ich hab ihn gefragt, ob irgendetwas merkwürdiges passiert ist, während er den Anhänger gemacht hat."

„Und?" fragte Ron, da Brian nicht sofort weitersprach und er ungeduldig war. „Ist etwas passiert?!"

„Er sagte nein."

„Du glaubst, der Horkrux hat irgendetwas mit Yuno gemacht?" fragte Hermine verängstigt und biss sich gleichzeitig angespannt auf die Lippen.

„Das wäre doch übel?!" sagte Ron genauso angespannt und entsetzt. „Jilli ist bei Yuno aufgewachsen."

„Und er gehört zu den wenigen, die ihr vollstes Vertrauen genießen," fuhr Hermine fort. „Wenn er tatsächlich unter dem Einfluss eines Horkux steht... Das ist nicht umsonst dunkelste Magie. Ich mein, das Tagebuch brachte Ginny unter seine Kontrolle und sie tat Dinge, an die sie sich nicht mehr erinnerte.

Der Ring hat einen Fluch freigesetzt, der Dumbledore, einen der wohl stärksten und mächtigsten Zauberer unserer Zeit, tötete. Das Medaillon hätte uns fast alle erledigt, bei dem Versuch es zu zerstören, wenn Professor White nicht gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Stelle gewesen wäre.

Und wir wissen nicht, mit was wir es zu tun haben, wenn wir den Kelch oder die Schlange zerstören und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Jilli's Halskette sie bereits seit Jahren in seinem Bann hat und manipuliert ist meiner Meinung nach auch nicht mehr so abwegig."

„Jilli würde etwas sagen, wenn sie auf fremde Stimmen hört," sagte Harry entschieden. Er mochte seine Schwester nicht ihr Leben lang kennen, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie klug genug war, um auf keine Geistergestalt in ihrem Kopf zu hören.

„Nur, dass das Tagebuch nur ein Tagebuch mit Voldemort's gespaltener Seele war," sagte Hermine fest. „Hier ist es ein _Phowlyris_ Stein. Ich bezweifle, dass du dir gerade im Klaren darüber bist, was das bedeutet, Harry. _Phowlyris_ Steine werden dazu benutzt, _Phowlyris_ auf ewig lebendig einzusperren und diese Steine geben einem dunklen Zauberer wie Voldemort die Macht dazu _ewig_ zu leben. Und hierbei meine ich _ewig_. Ich hab Stundenlang mit Brian Bücher über diese Steine aus _White Sea_ gewälzt und man kann einen solchen Stein nicht einfach zerstören. Ist nicht so, dass man ihn einfach so mit nem Hammer zerbröseln kann."

Brian lachte amüsiert über die Diskussion der beiden Freunde, doch auf Hermine's verständnislosen Blick hin, schraubte er sein Lachen wieder ab.

„Harry hat recht, Hermine. Jilli ist zur Hälfte ein _Ponester_ , das gibt ihr einen ziemlich gesunden Geist von Klein auf... Weswegen es wiederum manchmal schon erstaunlich ist, dass sie manches nicht weiter hinterfragt, aber gut, sie ist nur zur Hälfte ein Ponester. Zu anderen Hälfte ist und bleibt sie ein _Mädchen_."

Auf den verwirrten Blick der drei Freunde hin verzog er kurz den Mundwinkel und winkte ab.

„Jedenfalls, wir hätten es mitgekriegt, wenn sie von Voldemort beeinflusst wird."

„Dann ist es also Yuno, der unter seiner Kontrolle steht?!" fragte Ron, aber Brian schüttelte den Kopf.

„Auch nicht. Nachdem Yuno erzählte, dass er den Anhänger für Jilli gemacht hat, bat ich ihn um die Erinnerung, um mir das ansehen zu können. Das rückte er erst raus als ich ihm schwor, dass ich damit Jilli und Harry helfen will und nicht, weil ich euch damit etwas schlechtes tun könnte.

Witzig, dass er es glaubt, nur weil es jemand schwört, aber na ja, von irgendjemanden muss Jilli ja ihre Naivität haben.

Ich bezweifle jedenfalls stark, dass Lilli und James Potter jemanden einfach so den Rücken gekehrt hätten, nur weil er schwört ihnen nicht in den Rücken zu fallen.

Jedenfalls, er gab mir die Erinnerung, wie er den Anhänger herstellte und ich habe 5 wirklich sehr langweilige Stunden meines Lebens vergeudet, nur um festzustellen, dass nichts passiert ist.

Kein Fluch wurde ausgelöst, keine dunkle Wolke, keine Explosion, nicht mal ein schräger Windhauch, das suggerieren könnte, dass gerade etwas schreckliches passieren könnte. Nichts."

„Also...?!" fragte Harry unentschlossen. „Was jetzt? Ich mein, es ist definitiv ein Horkrux. Und wir können sie schlecht weiter damit herum laufen lassen?"

„Haben wir eine andere Wahl, wenn sie sich vor uns versteckt?" entgegnete Brian.

„Sie hat sich bei mir gemeldet," sagte Harry nachdem er kurz gezögert hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie der Freund darauf reagieren würde.

„Sie hat?" hinterfragte der Freund mit einem merkwürdig verschlossenem Blick und noch konnte Harry nicht sagen, ob es gut oder schlecht war.

„Einige Tage nach June's Tod, sagte, sie müsse noch was anderes erledigen, aber ich solle mir keine Sorgen um sie machen. Sie würde nicht aufgeben. Sie wirkte... okay."

Brian grinste auf einmal stolz.

„Braves Mädchen," sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu einem von ihnen. „Ich wusste doch, dass du nicht auf dem Kopf gefallen bist."

Harry verzog misstrauisch die Augenbraue und sah Brian auffordernd an.

„Ich hab sie kurz nach June's Tod gefunden," gestand Brian schließlich sehr zur Verwunderung aller Anwesenden. „Wir hatten ein kurzes Gespräch und offenbar hat es gefruchtet."

„Ihr hattet ein _Gespräch_?!" wiederholte Harry, sichtlich ein wenig angefressen. „Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?"

„War es nicht wert," antwortete Brian simple. „Sagen wir mal so – eine ganz bestimmte Person wird schon sehr bald das bekommen, was es sich verdient hat. Man manipuliert die Guten nicht für seine eigenen Zwecke – ohne dass es Folgen hat."

Der Freund stand auf, ging in die Küche und kam mit 4 Flaschen Butterbier zurück. Gerührt hatte sich keiner der drei Hogwarts Schüler, stattdessen tauschten sie äußerst verwirrte Blicke miteinander aus.

„Was meinst du mit – welche Person?!"

„Harry, lass es gut sein," sagte Brian bestimmend, öffnete ihm das Butterbier und drückt es in seine Hand. „Ich denke, um Jilli müssen wir uns keine Sorgen mehr machen. Sie kommt, wenn sie bereit ist und solange sie ihren Anhänger nicht mit einem Fluch zerstören will ist sie auch vor dem Horkrux sicher. Und dass sie das nicht tut, darauf könnten wir alle unsere Hintern verwetten, denn wer, der noch bei Verstand ist, zerstört ein geliebtes Erinnerungsstück, das der Adoptivvater einem geschenkt hat."

Obgleich es das Letzte war, was er tun wollte, beschloss Harry dem Freund seinen Willen zu lassen und ließ die Sache mit seiner Schwester auf sich beruhen.

„Stattdessen – warst du schon im _Iargrove Heart_?"

„Iargrove Heart?" fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Hab gehört, June hat dir das weiße Kettenglied von Xerchia vermacht."

„Err -"

„Und keiner von uns hat eine Ahnung, wieso sie das Teil hatte."

„Err – was ist daran so ungewöhnlich?"

„Was daran so ungewöhnlich ist, dass ein unglaublich seltenes, altes Relikt voller Magie, das eigentlich vor 16 Jahren bei einer Beschwörung pulverisiert wurde plötzlich heil und unbeschadet in den Händen einer gewöhnlichen Hexe auftauchte, die mit der Beschwörung absolut nichts zu tun hatte, geschweige denn auch nur Ansatzweise in der Nähe war? Puh, keine Ahnung, man."

„..."

Harry verengte die Augen und zog eine Grimasse. Brian konnte es echt nicht unterlassen ihn ständig aufzuziehen.

„Okay, kapiert," sagte er stattdessen, damit er nicht noch was nachsetzte, was ihm durchaus zuzutrauen war. „Du hast also mit Remus und Kingsley gesprochen? Also, du standest mit ihnen beiden in Kontakt?"

Brian lächelte schwach.

„Harry, ich hätte mich schon noch bei dir gemeldet. Ich fand es nur wichtiger zu handeln. Du weißt doch, ich bin kein Mensch der vielen Worte."

Einen Moment lang verzog er eine Grimasse, denn Brian war für ihn jemand, der das genaue Gegenteil von jemanden ohne viel Worte war. Er sprach sogar sehr viel, manchmal gar zu viel und nur all zu oft verstand keiner was er wirklich meinte.

„Jilli sagte auch, ich solle nach Iargrove Heart. June hätte womöglich ein Echo, was mir noch was zu sagen hat," sagte er schließlich.

„In dem Fall solltest du definitiv nach Iargrove Heart gehen."

„Jetzt?" fragte Harry pessimistisch und fuhr fort, bevor Brian den nächsten unangebrachten Kommentar von sich geben konnte, um ihn auf den Arm zu nehmen. „Ich mein, der Zeitpunkt ist ziemlich unpassend, um eine Märchenstunde abzuhalten. Schon was neues von Sirius und Professor White gehört?"

„Leider nein. Noch immer verschollen. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass sich das so schnell ändert."

„Kaylar ist auch weg," sagte Harry frustriert. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Brian das bereits wusste, aber da keine Überraschung in seinem Gesicht zu sehen war, wurde klar, dass sie sich von ihm auch schon verabschiedet hatte.

„Konnte keiner von ihr erwarten zu bleiben, so wie sich die Umstände auf diese Weise geändert haben," sagte Brian.

Harry's Ausdruck sprach jedoch Bände, denn er verstand es nicht und er hatte durchaus erwartet, dass sie nicht einfach so weg ging. Sein Gegenüber schien das eindeutig zu amüsieren, denn er konnte sich auch das Glucksen nicht verkneifen.

„Kaylar," fuhr er sehr bedacht fort, da auch Hermine und Ron sehr verloren wirkten. „Ist kein leichtes Wesen. Kennt ihr die Art von Freund, der immer hinter euch steht, obwohl er das nicht müsste und der immer dann zur Stelle ist, ohne, dass ihr überhaupt fragen müsst? Jemand, dem ihr ohne wenn und aber vertraut und dessen bloße Anwesenheit für euch die Stärke ist, die ihr braucht?"

Hermine, Ron und Harry waren durch diese Worte wieder sanfter gestimmt. Welche Enttäuschung sie auch immer vorher empfanden, in diesem Moment war es in den Hintergrund geraten.

„Das ist genau die Art von Freund, die Kaylar Steward _nicht_ ist."

Und alle drei warfen ihm einen sehr dämlichen Blick zu. Brian lachte bellend.

„Kaylar ist eines der misstrauischsten und sozial inkompetentesten Wesen überhaupt. Sie weiß nicht, was richtig oder falsch ist. Sie tut das, was ihr gut tut. Aber -" setzte er ernst und vertrauensvoll hinzu. „Es gibt nicht viele, für die sie uneigennützig etwas tun würde, wenn man sie _wirklich_ darum bittet. Du bist einer davon, Harry. Und wenn du sie _wirklich_ mal brauchst und sie _wirklich_ rufst, dann wird sie auch kommen."

Ron und Hermine waren sich unsicher, wie sie darauf reagieren sollten, Harry dagegen wusste es. Er sah Brian zweifelnd an.

„Sicher?" Denn er selber war es nicht. Für ihn fühlte sich ihr Abschied sehr endgültig an.

„Sicher," sagte der junge Zauberer jedoch und das meinte er auch so. Beide tranken ihr Butterbier und verfielen in einer unangenehmen Stille. Es war einfach eindeutig, dass beide hier auf 2 verschiedenen Seiten standen, was Kaylar Stewards Loyalität betraf.

„Was glaubst du, wo deine Eltern gerade sind?" fragte Harry schließlich, um das Thema nicht weiter zu erörtern. Brian lächelte traurig. Harry fiel erst jetzt auf, was er da eigentlich gesagt hatte und die Reaktion des Freundes zeigte, wie kompliziert die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Sirius und Anna nach wie vor war.

„Gibt viele Theorien," sagte Brian. „Gerüchte, Vermutungen. Bestätigt ist nichts."

„Was glaubst _du_?" fragte Harry erneut. Er wollte nicht wissen, was die anderen dachten, sondern er wollte den Standpunkt des Freundes hören. Brian nahm einen weiteren Schluck Butterbier und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Ich denke – Sie sind aus freien Stücken aufgebrochen. Und was immer der Grund sein mag, im Moment solltest du dir mehr Gedanken um dich selbst machen als um die beiden.

Anna und Sirius haben mehr Erfahrung als wir zusammen und sie wissen schon, was sie tun. Wenn sie niemanden Bescheid gegeben haben, wird auch das seine Gründe haben.

Remus sagte, Anna hätte das früher sehr oft getan, weshalb sie hoffen, dass dies auch jetzt wieder der Fall ist. Keiner von uns kann hier sonderlich viel tun, was die beiden betrifft. Müssen ihnen einfach vertrauen.

Was du tun kannst ist, nach _Iargrove Heart_ zu gehen und June anzuhören. Herausfinden, wie sie an dieses Kettenglied kam."

Harry nickte langsam. Er konnte sehen, dass Hermine und Ron ihn besorgt ansahen und auch, wenn er es nicht wollte, so nickte er verstehend. Es war das Letzte, was er im Moment tun wollte, aber wenn sowohl Jilli wie auch Brian ihm dazu rieten, dann sollte er wohl tatsächlich nach Iargrove Heart gehen.

„Machst du dir überhaupt keine Sorgen um die beiden?" fragte Harry am Schluss und diesmal bekam er keine überspielte Antwort. Er konnte es in den Augen des Freundes ablesen, wie ernst er es meinte.

„Wenn es nur Sirius wäre, der verschwunden ist, dann ja, würde ich mir Sorgen machen. Aber Anna ist bei ihm – wahrscheinlich. Alles okay also."

Die Freunde waren zum Kamin geschritten, von wo aus sie direkt nach Hogwarts zurückkehren konnten. Brian hatte tatsächlich eine Sperre aufgelegt, um nicht über das Flohnetzwerk kontaktiert zu werden.

Nachdem Ron und Hermine als erstes abgereist waren, richtete Brian ein letztes Wort an Harry bevor dieser in den Kamin treten konnte.

„Wenn du nach Iargrove reist, sei vorsichtig und geh um Himmel's Willen auf keinen Fall alleine hin. Nimm mindestens einen Auror mit."

„Auror?"

„Nun, ich würde sagen: Nimm ne ganze Armee von Auroren mit, aber ich weiß, dass du dich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen sträuben würdest."

„Auroren?" wiederholte Harry ein wenig amüsiert. „Hat das Zaubereiministerium keine Arbeit mehr für seine Jäger der dunklen Künste?!"

Leider hatte Brian kein einziges Mal eine Miene verzogen, sondern starrte ihn tief und ernst an.

„Harry, hier herzukommen ohne Schutz war gefährlich genug."

„Ich war nicht alleine."

„Ron und Hermine in Gefahr zu bringen ist eine andere Sache und das solltest du genauso unterlassen."

„Glaubst du, ich hab es nicht schon versucht sie davon abzuhalten? Schon mal versucht den beiden auszureden mit mir zu gehen?"

Brian schüttelte frustriert den Kopf.

„Harry, in der letzten Woche hat Voldemort Kreaturen auf dich angesetzt, mit denen wir bisher nicht gerechnet haben, noch wissen, wie wir dich dagegen schützen können. Anna hat uns davor gewarnt und einige Vorkehrungen getroffen, aber ob diese ausreichen ist eine andere Sache. Voldemort zieht alle Register und er meint es dieses Mal wirklich ernst. Das ist kein Spaß mehr.

Leg es nicht darauf an, okay?"

„Drauf anlegen? Ich leg es nicht darauf an!"

„Du servierst dich ihm förmlich ständig auf einem Silbertablett! Diese Touren mit Hermine und Ron, das ist genau das, worauf seine Kreaturen nur warten. Und damit du uns ernst nimmst - Voldemort will _deinen_ Kopf und ihm ist es egal ob sie dich ihm unversehrt bringen oder nicht. Hermine und Ron sind ihm egal. Sie könnten ins Kreuzfeuer geraten und umkommen. Voldemort will nur dich. _Harry Potter, hauptsache lebendig_ , war das, was wir aufschnappen konnten."

„Aufschnappen? Woher -"

„Wir haben unsere Methoden und Quellen."

„Moment, ist das der Grund, warum Joe mir nicht mehr von der Pelle rückt?"

„Nur Joe rückt dir nicht mehr von der Pelle? Hast wohl Finley Cober noch nicht entdeckt?"

„Wer klebt mir noch auf den Fersen ohne, dass ich davon weiß?" fragte Harry und kam nicht umhin seinem Gegenüber misstrauisch anzublicken. Brian klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und schob ihn in den Kamin.

„Wir wollen nur dein Bestes, Kumpel. Geh du mal nach Iargrove, ich schau, dass wir einen Weg finden den zur Zeit unzerstörbaren Horkrux zu einem zerstörbaren Horkrux zu machen – ohne den Hals deiner Schwester dabei zu riskieren."

„Aber -"

„Nichts, aber," sagte Brian und hatte das Flohpulver bereits in die Hände genommen.

„Brian?" sagte Harry fest und hatte sich ihm noch mal mit eindringlicher Miene zugewandt. „Pass auf dich auf, okay? Ich mein, wegen Voldemort. Du bist das letzte _Black Heart_ also -"

Brian lachte mit einem Zwinker.

„Keine Sorge, Harry. Mich hast du an der Backe kleben. Es sei denn natürlich Voldemort macht mich vorher alle."

Bevor Harry reagieren konnte schmiss Brian das grüne Pulver vor Harry's Füße nieder.

„Hogwarts!" sagte er klar und deutlich. Sein breites Grinsen war das Letzte, was Harry sah, bevor er sich im Schloss wiederfand. Ron und Hermine hatten ihn bereits erwartet als er aus dem Kamin stieg.

„Alles okay, man?" fragte Ron. Die beiden hatten ihn besorgt angesehen, was damit zusammenhing, dass Harry aussah als ob er gerade einen weiteren Freund verloren hätte. Und in der Tat fühlte es sich für ihn auch so an. Brian ähnelte seinem Vater so sehr, es war ihm erst jetzt aufgefallen und wie Sirius auch, neigte Brian dazu sich in unüberlegt in Gefahren zu stürzen, die ihm das Leben kosten könnten. Er hoffte nur, dass Brian auch jemanden wie Sirius hatte, der ihn selbst dann wieder raus holte, wenn keiner es noch für möglich hielt.

* * *

„Kreaturen?" fragte Ron mit banger Miene als Harry seinen Freunden von dem Schlussgespräch erzählte. „Was für Kreaturen?"

„Anna hat mir einige gezeigt," sagte Harry nachdenklich. Ginny und Hermine sahen genauso verängstigt aus und er verkniff es sich näher auf diese Wesen einzugehen. Es reichte, wenn er selber wusste, wie übel es mit ihnen werden konnte. Der Gedanke, dass eines davon seine Freunde angriff und ihnen etwas passierte, nur weil diese Wesen an ihn ran wollten – das war in diesem Moment unerträglich.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?" fragte Hermine besorgt. Er riss sich zusammen und setzte ein tapferes Lächeln auf.

„Weiter machen," sagte er entschlossen. „Und als erstes muss ich nach _Iargrove Heart_. Alleine."

„Wir kommen natürlich mit," sagte Ron und nickte, wenn auch ein wenig unentschlossen. Hermine nickte gleichfalls.

„Natürlich kommen wir mit. Du kannst nicht alleine gehen."

Ginny war gerade dabei etwas zu sagen, da hatte Harry zuerst gesprochen.

„Du solltest besser hier bleiben."

„Wieso?!" fragte sie verständnislos. Harry lächelte traurig.

„Damit du in Sicherheit bist. Ginny, wenn du mitkommst, könnte ich nicht das tun, was ich tun soll. Nicht, wenn ich weiß, dass du in Gefahr geraten könntest. Ich würde ständig nur sichergehen wollen, dass es dir gut geht."

Es verging ein Moment der Stille, dann aber nickte sie traurig. Er hatte es erwartet und doch war es schön es noch mal bestätigt zu haben, dass sie ihn verstand.

„Wehe dir geschieht etwas," sagte sie stattdessen gespielt drohend. Harry lachte und war dankbar, dass sie ihn nicht dazu zwang weiter darüber zu diskutierte. Wenn sie hier blieb, dann konnte er ein wenig beruhigter sein. Auch wenn Anna nicht mehr in Hogwarts war, irgendwie, so hoffte er jedenfalls, hielt auch Dumbledore noch seine schützende Hand über die Schule.

„Das gilt auch für euch," sagte er zu seinen beiden Freunden gewandt. Auch wenn er ahnte, dass sie dennoch darauf bestanden mitzukommen und sie auch genau das taten, so wollte er ihnen zumindest die Wahl gelassen haben. Nach wie vor verstand er es nicht, wie Kaylar einfach gehen konnte, wo sie um so vieles mächtiger und stärker war als alle anderen und alle anderen aber diejenigen waren, die blieben und sich dem Krieg stellten.

Er hatte Joe darum gebeten als Auror mitzukommen, hatte Kingsley und Remus über sein Vorhaben informiert, sich noch mal ein Ratschlag bei Porträt Dumbledore eingeholt („Ausgezeichnete Idee, Harry. In der Tat ist es sehr erstaunlich, dass Miss Stone die weiße Kette in ihrem Besitz hatte. Brian hat recht – Du solltest herausfinden, wie dieses Kettenglied zu ihr gelangt ist. Und – weitaus wichtiger – warum."), bat Cobe in Hogwarts zu bleiben und auf Ginny aufzupassen („Aber eigentlich war ausgemacht, dass ich dir an den Fersen klebe, Harry?" - „Jetzt klebst du eben Ginny an den Fersen. Ist dasselbe nur in Grün." - „Grün? Sicher?" - „Absolut." - „..." - „..." - „Na gut." - „Err – Danke." - „Gern."), machte noch einen letzten Abstecher zu Lyssa („Gut, dass ich gehe?!" - „Err -?" - „Wenn du sagst, es ist gut, dann passiert nichts schlimmes." - „Harry, so funktioniert das nicht." - „Gib mir einfach deinen Segen und sag, dass nichts schlimmes passieren wird?" - „So funktioniert das nicht. Wirklich!..." - „..." - „... Aber ja... du solltest gehen." - „Gut?" Lyssa packte ihr Buch zusammen und schritt weg. Bevor sie jedoch aus der Tür ging, drehte sie sich noch mal zu ihm um und nickte. Harry grinste.) und brach schließlich mit Ron, Hermine und Joe auf nach Iargrove.


End file.
